Casi en el Paraíso
by Paola Alarsil
Summary: No hay vida sin un poco de caos, pero a veces ese poquito de "caos" puede desatar tremendos enredos y decisiones disparatadas;pero en medio de ello puede nacer el amor...Comedia romántica Adaptación. EPÍLOGO ARRIBA.
1. Sin comentarios

**CASI EN EL "PARAÍSO"**

Esta es una adaptación de un dorama o como le llaman también, novela coreana llamada "Full House" o "Casa Llena".

Para los que hayan visto la serie; la historia : Casi en el "Paraíso" seguirá un ritmo parecido al de Full House; solo que en los personajes de Ren Tao, Tamao Tamamura, Anna Kyoyama, Jeanne Maiden, Hao Asakura entre otros personajes de "Shaman King"; NO HAY espíritus acompañantes; esta adaptación contendrá escenas y diálogos independientes.

Colgaré los primeros capítulos para ver si pega la historia o si me permiten publicarla :P!, gracias de antemano a quienes decidan continuar y a quienes gusten dejar reviews.

...

...

**CAPÍTULO I:**** "SIN COMENTARIOS"**

...

...

...

La vida siempre resulta un total enredo para muchas personas, a veces las cosas suceden sin ninguna explicación o simplemente porque las circunstancias o el capricho las hacen posibles; el completo orden es absolutamente imposible, por mucho que tengamos una agenda estrictamente organizada, una rutina totalmente planeada y que incluso tengamos todo el ánimo de no salirnos de ella; de alguna forma un poquito de caos es necesario en la vida; aunque muchas veces ese "poquito" puede desatar enredos peores.

El caso ejemplar del orden, de las rutinas planeadas, del éxito menudamente trabajado y obtenido era Ren Tao. Ren era miembro de una respetuosa y renombrada familia china, los Tao; quienes además tenían una economía estupenda y tradiciones muy arraigadas; en otras palabras el "Tipo modelo" de familia; el único inconveniente era que el hijo menor y heredero no era lo suficientemente "tradicionalista"

Ren siempre fue un caso aparte; el segundo de tres hermanos y precisamente el único varón, razón por la cual su padre En Tao contaba con Ren para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares cuando él muriera; sin embargo, si bien su hijo fue "Manejable" hasta entrada la adolescencia, un hecho trágico determinó que los planes de En Tao jamás se verían realizados en su hijo varón.

Luego de ese suceso, que marcó a todos los miembros de la familia, Ren decidió tomar las riendas de su vida y hacer lo que mejor le pareciera con ella; por supuesto que en cuanto compartió la noticia provocó la ira paterna, que automáticamente le quitó todo beneficio económico para lograr la "Nueva meta" de su hijo, pese a ello, Ren no se rindió y consiguió sus metas por su cuenta, aunque ello le costara la separación con su familia.

Ren Tao, el hijo varón, heredero de la noble familia Tao, no era el "Hombre de negocios" que se había esperado que fuera, sino que, por el contrario había optado por la carrera de la actuación, convirtiéndose en el actor de cine más cotizado por las productoras con tan solo 20 años, gracias a ello había amasado una gran fortuna, que si bien no se equiparaba a la de su familia, le permitían vivir holgadamente y darse los lujos a los que desde la niñez estaba acostumbrado.

Jamás durante esos años se arrepintió de haberse separado de su familia; si bien mantuvo cierto contacto al inicio con su madre y hermana, con su padre y abuelo era otra historia, ya que desde que él dejara la casa Tao no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra; salvo el abuelo que comenzó a llamar trascurrido un tiempo; en sí desde que había adquirido la mayoría de edad, había dejado de comunicarse, ya iban a cumplirse 2 años.

Otro lazo que lo ataba con su pasado también era su amiga de la niñez Jeanne Maiden, aunque en especial ese lazo, Ren Tao no tenía intención alguna de romperlo.

Volviendo un poco a la carrera de Ren, ésta le había traído un sinfín de beneficios, aunque también muchas contradicciones; le gustaba actuar, era popular, todo un profesional y muy cotizado entre las mujeres; pero también le había quitado privacidad, le había quitado el poder hacer lo que le plazca en el momento en que quisiere hacerlo; y a consecuencia de ello, sumado a unos cuantos incidentes, se había ganado la fama de "Casanova".

Al término de la grabación de su última película, un nuevo incidente, claramente "Agrandado y exagerado" por la prensa le aguardaba en la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

La noche anterior había sido tan estresante tratando de huir de los periodistas que apenas había conseguido dormir a las tres de la mañana, lo que empeoraba puesto que se había levantado a las seis a punta de despertadores programados por él mismo.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar desde su ventana en el último piso, la calle lucía tranquila y casi no había autos estacionados por los alrededores, aquello le hacía sentir algo de recompensa por las horas sin sueño; al menos no habría periodistas al salir ni preguntas incómodas.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?-. Preguntó Ren al levantar el auricular.

- Vaya... me siento honrado-. Dijo la otra voz-. Es la primera vez que puedo hablar contigo sin mediadores o asistentes de por medio, me recuerda la niñez.

Ren emitió una risa ahogada al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Estás en Japón?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ajá... casi-. Dijo la otra voz-. La tecnología es asombrosa, te llamo desde el avión que me lleva a Seúl.

- Lo dicho... te han dado en la yema del gusto ¿No Hao?-. Dijo Ren socarrón.

- Por supuesto, además es la única forma que tenemos para hablar de alguna forma-. Dijo Hao.

- Claro, sobretodo porque te pasas la mitad de tu vida en los aviones-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí, y tú la vida entera metido en tus grabaciones, así cualquier amistad se pierde, incluyendo una tan fiel y noble como la mía-. Dijo Hao-. Por cierto... ya me enteré de la última de tus "travesías".

- ¿Qué?

- Deja... te lo leo-. Dijo Hao carraspeando un poco-. "Marion Phauna ¿Nueva señora Tao?... El talentosísimo y cotizado actor Ren Tao, fue visto y perseguido ayer a altas horas de la noche en la compañía de su bella co-estrella Marion Phauna de su última película "Sin límites", se rumorea que el "Casanova" ha vuelto a las andadas, la pregunta es ¿Habrá Marion Phauna robado el corazón del polémico actor?"

Ren sintió las arcadas de indignación crecer a medida que su "Amigo" Hao Asakura hacía mofa de su persona con ese titular.

- ¿Sigues ahí o ya te desmayaste?-. Preguntó Hao disfrutando del mutismo de Ren.

- Ja... boberías... ¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería?, no sabía que te gustara leer la prensa rosa-. Dijo Ren tratando de conservar su serenidad.

- Ja... de hecho, no tengo un diario a la mano-. Dijo Hao en el mismo tono-. Ya lo han subido a la sección de espectáculos de la CNN... POR "INTERNET"

Ren sudó frío, ¿Internet? ¡Esa cosa ya estaba dando vuelta alrededor del mundo! ¿Qué rayos tenía la prensa en contra suya?

- Son invenciones-. Dijo Ren de inmediato-. Están ansiosos porque tenga novia o que me case.

- MMM, a mi me parece muy bonita tu nueva "Conquista" -. Dijo Hao-. Aunque de las invenciones la culpa la tienes tú por andarte exhibiendo en la madrugada.

- Bueno al menos sabré que no podrán inventar más-. Dijo Ren-. De todas maneras ya estoy acostumbrado.

- No le hace bien a tu reputación-. Dijo Hao-. Por eso debiste seguir mi ejemplo.

- Sinvergüenza, lo mío sí son invenciones... lo tuyo no-. Dijo Ren.

- Si; pero me descubren menos de las que te inventan-. Dijo Hao-. Además yo no soy el "famoso actor"

- Ya, ya... espera a ver lo que me dirá Anna-. Dijo Ren al pensar en su representante-. Tengo cita con ella en un par de horas.

- Seguro será lo mismo de siempre-. Dijo Hao restándole importancia-."Que debes ser más discreto, que te comportes profesionalmente, que eres modelo de la juventud", y bla, bla, bla... claro, yo te lo digo con paciencia y con amor... Anna te lo dirá vía amenazas.

- ¿Cuándo regresas a Japón?-. Preguntó Ren tratando de borrarse la amenazante figura de Anna de su mente.

- ¿Por qué, ya me extrañas?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Estúpido, te pregunto porque está cerca la fecha de reunión con Jeanne-. Dijo Ren mientras encerraba varias veces la fecha de 10 abril y debajo escribía "Jeanne".

- Si lo sé... aunque la verdad no sé si podré ir este año-. Dijo Hao-. Oye... te llamaré desde Seúl, la señal comienza a cortarse.

- Bien, y espero no me salgas conque "Tienes negocios pendientes" en esa fecha, prometiste estar ahí-. Dijo Ren.

- Descuida "esposa mía", haré lo posible-. Se burló Hao-. ¡Adiós y suerte con tus fans!

- ¡Idiota!-. Gritó Ren por el apelativo que le había puesto Hao; pero jamás sabría si él le había escuchado.

Ya predispuesto por lo que Hao le había dicho sobre la noticia de Internet, Ren se aseó tal cual era su rutina, se vistió casualmente y tomó el valor necesario para ir al encuentro de Anna Kyoyama , su temible; pero certera y sabia representante; al menos ir hasta la productora demoraría un poco y él podría tener algo de calma.

Pero como nada siempre sucede como lo planeamos, no bien puso un pie fuera del edificio, fue cegado por flashes, rodeado de cámaras de video y agobiado con los micrófonos de televisión.

- ¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¿Cuál es tu relación con Marion Phauna?-. Fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto lo encegueciera el primer flash.

- ¡Ren, ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

- ¿Es verdad que son novios? ¿Todo comenzó en las grabaciones de "Sin límites"?

- Ren ¿Vas a casarte con Marion?

- Oigan... un segundo ¿De dónde han sacado...?-. Quiso preguntar Ren cuando uno de los periodistas le dio el periódico donde en primera plana se vio en el auto, la noche anterior, tapando su rostro con la mano mientras que Marion sonreía como si se hubiera sacado el Óscar.

- ¿Cuán serio consideras tu trabajo, Ren?-. Preguntó otro de los periodistas-. No es la primera vez que sales con tus coestrellas... Si no llevas una relación con Marion ¿Pasará lo mismo en tu siguiente película?

Ren tuvo ganas de golpear al periodista que le preguntó eso último, sin embargo conteniéndose al límite, lo único que tensó fue el rostro; suficiente gesto como para que dos de los periodistas retrocedieran, Ren podía ser muy intimidante cuando se enfadaba, y era claro que estaba MUY enfadado, podía notarse en sus ojos dorados, brillantes cual dos teas ardiendo.

- SIN COMENTARIOS-. Fue todo lo que Ren dijo en tono enérgico y decidido, pasando a través del enjambre de periodistas directo a su auto; ya se imaginaba que a más tardar el día siguiente sus fotografías estarían en otra primera plana.

El día no podía empeorar...


	2. 2 Amistad de infancia

**CAPÍTULO II:** **" AMISTAD DE INFANCIA" **

La vida a veces resultaba monótona; cualquiera podría aburrirse con el estilo de vida que le había acompañado desde que tenía memoria, era a veces una rutina absorbente, tediosa podría ser para algunos; pero era suya... y francamente no veía posible otro tipo de vida.

Definitivamente la soledad, la dejadez, la monotonía y el futuro incierto habían sido y eran sus inseparables compañeros; así era Tamao Tamamura, una chica acostumbrada a su suerte, ensimismada en sus recuerdos y en lo que consideraba "Su mundo". Nunca había tenido grandes lujos, pero tampoco había sentido la escasez de ellos; su posesión más valiosa era precisamente el lugar de su rutina, la casa que había heredado de sus padres, su única posesión valiosa y que lo era todo para ella; lo demás podía irse por el caño, derrumbarse ante sus ojos o simplemente dejar de existir.

Así era ella, le preocupaba una vez por semana arreglar el terrible caos en la enorme casa; desde que sus padres habían muerto teniendo ella sólo 14 años siempre había vivido sola, supervisada de vez en cuando por su padrino; pero sólo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, desde entonces se había hecho cargo de sí misma y se había negado a que su padrino administrara sus bienes.

Con cierta tristeza, reconocía que los esfuerzos de su padrino por educarla y velar por ella, perseguía mucho más que una obligación moral por sus padres, quienes en vida habían sido sus amigos; sino que perseguía además un interés dinerario; ya que su casa, llamada "Paradise", valía una enorme fortuna por la complejidad y armonía en su arquitectura.

Tal como su nombre lo decía, la casa era un "Paraíso", recordaba que su padre solía decir que aquélla sería su obra maestra, que nada le haría más feliz que crear una especie de "edén" para su familia; por lo que Tamao en cuanto tomó dominio de sus derechos, no permitió que su padrino dispusiera de la casa de sus padres, rompiendo todo lazo familiar con él y por ende quedándose totalmente sola.

"Pero jamás estaría sola", solía decirse cada vez que la melancolía ganaba cabida en su corazón, sus padres y en especial **su padre** respiraba y le sonreía en cada rincón de "Paradise", "Realmente no estaría sola", en cualquier lugar del mundo tal vez... pero no en "Paradise"; siempre que estuviera allí, podía decirse que lo tendría todo.

Muchas veces había recibido ofertas cuantiosas por la casa; pero jamás atendía a ninguna, incluso las propuestas habían provenido de los agentes de personas famosas, como jugadores de fútbol, actrices e incluso el mismísimo primer ministro de Japón; y es que "Paradise" era un sueño... ubicada muy cerca de la playa en Okinawa, su estructura era totalmente blanca y llena de ventanales que le proporcionaban luz natural a los interiores, las habitaciones eran amplias y cada rincón estaba pensado detalladamente para crear lo que le diera vida al nombre de la casa... "El Paraíso"

Además de la casa, su otra posesión valiosa era su ordenador; Tamao soñaba con convertirse en una famosa escritora, y por lo tanto pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el ordenador, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación y acopiándola en montones de archivos. Tamao escribía novelas desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía; ya que no contaba con un trabajo fijo, precisamente porque sus padres también le habían heredado una especie de pensión vitalicia que ella gastaba sólo cuando lo necesitaba.

Su realidad era bastante aburrida; por eso se ensimismaba en su escritura, en su ordenador ella era tal y como quería ser en las protagonistas de sus historias, fuerte, bella, valiente, amada, perfecta; en su ordenador nadie le decía lo torpe que podía llegar a ser y podía crear mundos hermosos que sustituyeran o llenaran la tristeza que le daba el vivir sola; en su ordenador dejaba de ser Tamao Tamamura y se convertía en la mujer ideal.

Así se hallaba Tamao en un nuevo día, pasaban de las 09 de la mañana y ella seguía en pijama, ya había tomado un poco de jugo por desayuno y se hallaba inmersa en encontrar una buena idea para continuar su última novela; ya ni siquiera el mal olor de los trastes sin lavar, o de los restos de las sopas instantáneas lograron distraerla; su mente estaba sumergida en ese universo alterno que ella juraba era el siguiente premio nobel a la literatura; aunque lo mismo pensaba de sus anteriores novelas.

- ¿Por qué tendría que volver el muy idiota? ¡Es un bueno para nada, ni sé por qué lo metí en mi historia!-. Se decía mientras regresaba lentamente a su habitación-. ¿Por qué volvería?-. Trataba de encontrar una buena razón cuando de pronto... -. "¡ESO ES!"

Y con nuevos ánimos subió corriendo la escalera de caracol derechito a su preciado ordenador.

- "Jamás pensó que volvería... era... como si hubiera sentido que estaba esperando un hijo suyo"-. Tipeó, emocionándose enseguida al leer el resultado de su "Magistral idea"-. ¡Sí! Es justo lo que quería... ¡Ahora será más emocionante!

Satisfecha con el resultado checó en la esquina inferior del ordenador la hora.

- Oh...Oh- Musitó-. Lo olvidé por completo.

Lo que había olvidado era que hace aproximadamente 2 horas, ella debía estar junto a sus amigos de infancia, Chocolove Mcdonell y Pilika Usui en el hospital de la ciudad.

Pilika no se había sentido muy bien las últimas semanas, Chocolove se encargó de convencerla para ir al hospital, en especial porque su hermano Horo se encontraba de viaje de estudios. Se conocía con ese par desde la escuela primaria, Chocolove era un estudiante de intercambio de América, aunque físicamente era afroamericano; Pilika por otra parte era blanca como la leche, lo que hacía resaltar su larga cabellera celeste; la diferencia entre ellos también era cultural; puesto que Chocolove era mucho más liberal y Pilika más tradicionalista.

Siempre habían estado juntos, adonde quiera que fuera uno, los otros dos se encontraban; era una especie de pacto en los que jamás se dejarían solos; Tamao los consideraba su familia, jamás se sentía sola cuando ellos estaban presentes.

Pero precisamente esa mañana tuvo un ataque de inspiración y cuál era su costumbre, olvidó todo incluyendo a sus mejores amigos.

- Espero que me perdonen-. Dijo Tamao al aire pensando en cómo estarían sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Chocolove McDonnell daba vueltas afuera del consultorio del doctor; había observado a Pilika irse debilitando paulatinamente hasta que cayó en desmayos seguidos, pérdida de apetito y debilidad corporal; Pilika argumentaba que no era nada de cuidado; pero él no se quedó tan tranquilo e insistió, e insistió hasta que logro convencerla de hacerse un chequeo.

A veces se preguntaba por qué hacía lo que hacía por Pilika; era una de sus mejores amigas, pero también lo era Tamao y por ella no se solía preocupar tanto como por la linda Pilika; Horo-Horo Usui también era amigo suyo; por lo que se sentía doblemente responsable por Pilika cuando Horo viajaba. Sin embargo; algo le daba mala espina del asunto de Pilika; en especial luego de que su joven amiga terminara su relación con un hombre mayor; desde entonces había estado deprimida, su familia obviamente no sabía nada del ex novio de Pilika; ya que siendo tan tradicionalistas, seguro castigarían a su amiga antes de escucharla.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto salió Pilika, con el semblante más pálido del que tenía cuando había entrado y con tal expresión de pasmo en la mirada que Chocolove se asustó nada más verla, parándose de un brinco y yendo a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Chocolove-. ¿Qué dijo el doctor?... Pili...

- Chocolove...-. Susurró ella con total pasmo en la voz mientras sujetaba su bolsa en las manos-.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Chocolove más preocupado-. Pili, por todos los cielos ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Pilika comenzó a temblar y lo único que pudo hacer fue, aparte de ponerse a llorar, echar los brazos al cuello de su amigo.

- ¡Chocolove!-. Lloró Pilika.

- Pili...-. Dijo Chocolove sintiéndose repentinamente impotente-. Pilika... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes algo malo?

- Sácame de aquí por favor, sólo sácame de aquí-. Sollozó Pilika, Chocolove asintió y protegiéndola con un brazo alrededor de su espalda la sacó del hospital, agradeció mentalmente que le hubieran pagado su salario y la llevó a una bonita cafetería.

Luego que ella dijera que no quería nada, él tuvo que pedir un sándwich para no quedar mal, Pilika había dejado de sollozar pero su expresión era de ultratumba.

- Pili... Dime por favor-. Pidió Chocolove tomando su mano.

- No sé que voy a hacer-. Dijo Pilika-. ¿Por qué no les escuché?, Tamao... tú me dijiste tantas veces, me dijiste tantas veces que Marco era un... que...

- Pili ¿Qué sucede?, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes-. Dijo Chocolove comenzando a presentir lo peor-. Te... ¿Te contagió algo?-. Se animó a preguntar con cautela.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nosotros...?-. Titubeó Pilika abochornada.

- No tiene importancia Pili-. Dijo Chocolove-. Sea lo que sea... sólo dilo.

- Ojalá fuera eso-. Dijo Pilika con total desánimo-. Ojalá... eso... eso tendría solución.

Chocolove sintió como si de pronto hubiera tragado una buena cantidad de plomo, su estómago se sentía totalmente pesado.

- Estoy embarazada Chocolove-. Confesó Pilika soltando a llorar no bien acabó de hacerlo.

Chocolove sintió un fuerte shock en cuanto procesó la información, ahora no era él quien apretaba la mano de Pilika, sino la misma chica quien se la apretaba a él en busca de consuelo y en muestra de su desesperación, ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir y qué hacer?, Pilika... la dulce Pilika estaba esperando un hijo de ese canalla.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?-. Se preguntó Pilika mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, confusa. Chocolove al dejar de sentir su mano pudo reaccionar-. Si mis padres se enteran... van a matarme... y Horo... mi hermano se va a decepcionar tanto de mí...

- Pili...-. Trató de decir Chocolove, pero entonces el mesero trajo su sándwich.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-. Volvió a repetir Pilika, entonces Chocolove se puso de pie y la obligó a pararse, sujetándola de los brazos.

- Pilika... tienes que afrontarlo-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Pero... ¿Cómo?, Yo no quiero tener un hijo ¡Nunca quise hacerlo! ¡No quiero! ¿Qué se supone que haga?, ni siquiera tengo una profesión ¿Que haré si mis padres se enteran?-. Dijo Pilika.

- Sea lo que sea... no lo harás sola-. Dijo Chocolove-. No lo harás sola porque yo haré todo lo que sea necesario... todo Pili, pero tú y tu bebé van a estar bien, de mi cuenta corre.

- Choc...-. Musitó Pilika conmovida-. No puedes hablar en serio... no puedes hacerte cargo de mí, mucho menos de este bebé...

- Yo me haré cargo, no te dejaré sola... no estás sola-. Repitió Chocolove-. ¿Me crees?

Pilika bajó la mirada brillante en lágrimas, no respondió; simplemente acogió su cuerpo contra el de Chocolove y sollozó quedamente.

La tormenta se había desatado en su vida, sentía algo de apoyo al escuchar a Chocolove diciéndole que le ayudaría en todo; sin embargo Pilika sabía que hacer eso no sería fácil, muchos problemas se le venían encima, demasiados para alguien tan joven.

Lo que no sabía ni veía, era que Chocolove jamás había hablado tan en serio; le había tomado poquísimo tiempo para decidirse, pero había resuelto que él se haría cargo de Pilika y del bebé; porque al verla sufrir tan fervientemente sintió unas inmensas ganas de protegerla de lo que fuera; porque en ese momento comprendió que su cariño había sobrepasado los límites normales de una amistad de infancia, amaba a esa mujer y no iba a permitir que volviera a sufrir, así tuviera que vender su alma al mismísimo demonio; Pilika Usui sólo sonreiría de ahora en adelante.


	3. La mejor representante del mundo

**CAPÍTULO III :**** "LA MEJOR REPRESENTANTE DEL MUNDO"**

Era la octava vez que golpeteaba su costosa manicure contra su escritorio y la quinta vez que miraba su reloj.

- 15 minutos tarde... es inaceptable-. Se dijo a si misma antes de ojear con desgano los diarios a su costado, sólo para recordarse por qué seguía esperando.

Por fin oyó la voz de su asistente.

- Señorita Kyoyama, Ren Tao ha llegado.

- "Al fin, ya verá lo que le espera"-. Pensó Anna Kyoyama acomodando estratégicamente los periódicos con las "Bochornosas" fotografías de su actor estrella sobre el escritorio-. Que pase...

Un nuevo golpeteo en la mesa fue su forma de decir "hola" y de expresar también lo molesta que se encontraba por el retraso imperdonable.

Ren no necesitó ni siquiera hablar ni esperar a que Anna lo hiciera para saber que la rubia se encontraba molesta; el golpeteo lo decía todo, sumado a su mirada gélida y los periódicos que adornaban el escritorio.

- Un mes...-. Dijo de pronto Anna-. No ha pasado ni un mes desde tu último escándalo... y mira.

La rubia pasó la mano por encima de los periódicos como si estuviera haciendo una demostración.

- ¿Te parece una obra de arte? ¿Qué se supone que hago contigo si tengo que resolver dos problemas a la vez y encima cuidar que no metas la pata en el siguiente filme?-. Arremetió Anna.

- Marion Phauna planeó todo esto y lo sabes-. Se defendió Ren.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y también lo inventaron la chica Bismarch, Matilda Matisse, Lirilara y SunMei Cok? -. Preguntó con ironía Anna.

- Rumores, nunca se probó nada porque en primer lugar "NO" hay NADA que probar-. Dijo Ren cogiendo uno de los periódicos-. Esta loca "averió" su auto, yo estaba de salida y me pidió llevarla a su hotel.

- ¿Y no pudiste llamar a un servicio de taxi?-. Dijo Anna, Ren no contestó... "Llamar al taxi" hubiera sido lo más sensato; pero no... tenía que portarse como un caballero-. Escucha Ren...

Anna de pronto suavizó su voz logrando la atención del actor

- Eres "LA" estrella del momento, YO soy tu representante... se supone que debo de cuidar tu reputación-. Comenzó Anna-. Pero no puedo hacerlo si cada mes aparecen portadas como ésta-. Añadió levantando uno de los periódicos-. Debes poner de tu parte, aunque te parezca exagerado TU CARRERA y MI prestigio están en juego.

- Hice lo que me dijiste desde un comienzo-. Dijo Ren-. Guardé distancia con estas mujeres desde lo de la chica Bismarch, únicamente nuestra relación fue profesional... es la prensa la que exagera las cosas.

- Eres foco de atención, eso es lo que no acabas de entender-. Dijo Anna poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio-. La privacidad es un lujo que cada vez es más difícil de conseguir para ti... cada cosa que haces fuera de lo común es un festín para la prensa.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Encerrarme y sólo salir para las grabaciones?-. Rebatió Ren.

- Pues a este paso es lo que vamos a tener que hacer para que tu carrera no decline-. Dijo Anna-. Si tu reputación cae en un escándalo más, ten por seguro que no volverán a llamarte para protagónicos jóvenes. YO no voy a permitirlo así tenga que encerrarte en un monasterio para lograrlo... te lo advierto Ren, no quiero un escándalo más.

- Sólo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer-. Dijo Ren a punto de perder la paciencia-. Estoy harto de esta situación.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo estoy de vacaciones por el Caribe o algo similar?-. Se quejó Anna-. En 15 minutos tengo una rueda de prensa por tu causa, a la que voy a llegar tarde POR TU CAUSA.

- No fue por MI causa, afuera del apartamento esperaba el enjambre de periodistas, me siguieron por la ciudad, por eso me demoré-. Dijo Ren.

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, el asunto es que te demoraste-. Dijo Anna-. Pero bueno... parece que tienes protección divina entre tanto escándalo.

Ren que estaba con las sienes palpitándole a mil, dejó de mirar afuera del edificio para prestar atención a Anna.

- No me mires de esa forma-. Dijo Anna-. No te has salvado de una sanción por tu nuevo escándalo, cuando hable con la prensa, voy a citarlos para que tú mismo aclares la situación...

Ren puso un gesto de total pesadumbre.

- Pero... al parecer el que hayan trasmitido vía internet tu nuevo escándalo, nos ha traído ventajas-. Dijo Anna sacando un sobre de su cajón-. Al menos eso detendrá los rumores un poco y tu carrera saldrá a flote en el exterior.

- ¿Exterior?-. Preguntó Ren cuando Anna le dio el sobre.

- Estás contratado para grabar el nuevo video del cantante coreano "Wheesung"-. Dijo Anna-. Por supuesto ya acepté; partes en 3 días a Seúl... todo está arreglado.

- ¿Un video musical?-. Dijo Ren sacando algunas propagandas, una carta de invitación, pasaporte cheques y boletos de avión.

- Es actuar- Dijo Anna-. No tienes que hablar sino hacer que parezca que hablas... ahí tienes también la letra de la canción y la idea del director para el video musical, pese a que no tienes líneas te están pagando lo que ofrecen aquí por un mes de grabación de cine, y sólo por un 1 semana... considerando que debiera estar furiosa contigo por todos los problemas que das, no puedo negar que tu talento habla por sí mismo.

Al fin Ren veía la luz al final del túnel, secretamente había estado tramando darse unas vacaciones improvisadas y el viaje a Seúl le caía como anillo al dedo; aún cuando tuviera que trabajar... alejarse de Japón era lo mejor que le podía pasar en ese momento.

- Ahora puedes irte-. Dijo Anna-. Y ya no me causes más líos... en resumidas cuentas, sólo puedes irte a un gimnasio si gustas, a cenar con tu familia, aunque dudo que lo hagas, o a cenar en compañía masculina...-. Añadió mientras levantaba uno a uno sus dedos-. y si es en compañía femenina, procura que la mujer en cuestión sea tu madre, tu abuela o en tercer caso que sobrepase los 50 años ¿Me dejo entender?

- No tenías que esforzarte tanto Anna-. Dijo Ren tomando su chaqueta-. Me voy a mi apartamento... no tengo ánimos de cenas ni de gimnasios.

- Bien, ah... y en cuando a tu apartamento-. Dijo Anna cogiendo su portafolios y su saco respectivamente-. Necesitamos otorgarte mayor seriedad a tu imagen , y la de soltero codiciado no es precisamente la idea de "seriedad", así que comprarás una casa.

- ¿Una casa? ¿Para qué?... yo vivo solo, no necesito más espacio-. Dijo Ren.

- Lo sé... pero no te lo estoy preguntando-. Dijo Anna-. Es lo que se hará... así que pon en orden tus efectos personales y mándalos a mi oficina; del resto me encargo yo.

- Así que ahora no sólo manejas mi carrera sino que también quieres manejar mi vida y hasta dónde debo vivir... ¿Qué sigue? ¿Mi comida?-. Dijo Ren, Anna se le acercó con aire indiferente y sin previo aviso acomodó un mechón del cabello del actor.

- No es que pretenda manejar tu vida desde ahora-. Dijo Anna-. Lo vengo haciendo desde hace mucho y no tienes de qué quejarte... así que callado y cooperando, y respecto a la comida... más carbohidratos y menos vegetales.

Y diciendo ello Anna abrió la puerta de la oficina golpeteó su pie contra el suelo en señal de esperar a que Ren saliera, el actor le miró con cara de pocos amigos y con paso apresurado dejó la oficina, mientras Anna ya sentía que parte de su enojo había sido resarcido al hacer rabiar a Ren Tao.

- Bien... uno menos... ahora voy por el enjambre-. Se dijo la rubia antes de subir al coche; presentía que todo su enojo sería resarcido al no darles a la prensa lo que querían-. Ja... ya verán quién es Anna Kyoyama... la mejor representante del mundo.


	4. La señora McDonnell

**CAPÍTULO IV:**** "LA SEÑORA MCDONNELL"**

Chocolove McDonnell meditaba sobre su cama todo lo que había sucedido, luego de dejar a Pilika en su casa había dado una larga caminata de regreso a su pequeño departamento, en el trayecto se había detenido en un parque, donde vio a montones de niños correteando de un lado a otro mientras sus padres procuraban estar tras de ellos... entonces se repetía "Pilika va a ser mamá".

Él había decidido que se haría cargo... la pregunta del siglo era ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo?, Pilika tenía razón... él tenía a las justas el dinero suficiente para mantenerse él mismo y pagar sus estudios de tesis, el embarazo de Pilika estaba ya en los primeros dos meses y pronto comenzaría a notársele, ¿Qué hacer?, mantener a un bebé era una ardua tarea y sobre todo muy costosa, ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero?.

- Pero debo hacerlo-. Se dijo en voz alta, ya en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos en vano intento de relajarse-. Pilika...

Por otro lado... también entendía que sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Pilika debían permanecer en el silencio, ella acababa de salir de una decepción amorosa y encima con un bebé, confesárselo en ese momento sólo lograrían alejarla o hacerle pensar que debía responder a su amor solo porque él la ayudaría.

- Si sólo tuviera dinero con qué empezar-. Dijo Chocolove.

Él era una persona inteligente, estaba seguro que podía hacer grandes cosas si tuviera qué invertir en sus grandes ideas, pero la vida no era fácil y menos para un afroamericano en tierra japonesa; tampoco era factible pedir ayuda a sus padres en Norteamérica, ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué pretexto?... "Es que me convertiré en papá" ¿Qué les diría cuando vieran al bebé?, en el mejor de los casos se parecería a su madre y en el peor al rubio infeliz de Marco.

Desterró la idea de su mente y pensó con cierto enfado en la idea que Pilika había tenido en la cafetería; ella había dicho "Quizá si Marco lo sabe, podrá hacerse cargo de nosotros"; sólo de pensarlo le reventaba la cabeza de furia, ¿Por qué si Marco era el culpable de todo, ella parecía querer mantener la esperanza en que por arte de magia él cambiaría?

"Si él tuviera dinero"... Sólo si tuviera dinero para comenzar..., nadie le prestaría dinero sabiendo que sus ideas eran solo proyectos sin garantías para pérdidas; tampoco era fácil conseguir quien apostara por él.

- Únicamente Pilika y Tamao tienen fe en mis sueños-. Pensó con melancolía; sin embargo 5 segundos después se enderezó con tosquedad en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresión de pasmo.

TAMAO, ¡Claro!, esa era la solución... Tamao tenía el dinero de su herencia en el banco, también tenía los papeles en regla de "Paradise"; no se negaría a prestarle dinero si él se lo pedía, además se lo devolvería y sólo le pediría lo necesario y por partes; los trámites serían sencillos ya que él trabajaba en el banco donde Tamao guardaba su dinero.

- ¡Tiene que ser la solución!-. Se dijo Chocolove cuando de pronto escuchó que lo llamaban

"¡Oyeee McDonnell!"

- ¿Y ahora?-. Se preguntó Chocolove, era su vecina, la única que tenía teléfono en su nuevo apartamento.

"¡McDonnell, tienes una llamada urgente!"

- ¿A esta hora? no esperaba la llamada de nadie-. Dijo Chocolove saliendo a la casa de su vecina.- Buenas noches.

- Muchacho apresúrate, hay una chica al teléfono-. Dijo la vecina, Chocolove se extrañó más y dejando trancada la puerta fue a contestar la dichosa llamada.

- Se lo agradezco-. Dijo Chocolove al tomar el auricular-. Habla Chocolove McDonnell ¿Diga?

Sin embargo, todo lo que podía escuchar era un lastimero sollozo de mujer.

- ¿Quién habla?-. Preguntó de nuevo Chocolove dándole la espalda a su entrometida vecina que a toda costa quería saber quién llamaba al muchacho.

- Chocolove...-. Dijo al fin la voz rota al otro lado del auricular, una voz que erizó los pelos de la nuca del moreno.

- ¿Pilika?-. Dijo él más para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando, pero ella respondió con un nuevo sollozo-. Pilika, ¡¿Qué pasa?

- Por favor ven...-. Sollozó Pilika-. Estoy sola... yo... estoy en el parque cerca a mi casa... Chocolove tengo mucho miedo por favor...

- ¡¿Qué estás dónde?-. Exclamó Chocolove revisando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, ¡Pasaban de las 11 de la noche!-. ¿Estás en una cabina?

- S-si...-. Balbuceó Pilika.

- No se te ocurra salir de la cabina, voy para allá-. Dijo Chocolove-. Pilika no te muevas.

- Si...-. Respondió Pilika y Chocolove colgó.

- Pilika es nombre de mujer, y te recuerdo que esta es una pensión decente, no se admite mujeres en la habitación de un hombre salvo madres o abuelas-. Dijo la vecina, Chocolove hizo todo su esfuerzo por no estrangularla.

Pero debía mentir, de lo contrario Pilika no podría entrar a su apartamento sin que la señora pusiera el grito al cielo.

- Pilika no es mi madre ni mi abuela-. Dijo Chocolove.

- ¿Entonces?-. Insistió saber la señora.

- Pilika es... pues... es... mi... MI ESPOSA-. Inventó Chocolove.

- ¿Esposa? no sabía que fueras casado-. Dijo la señora no muy convencida.

- No me casé aquí eso es seguro-. Dijo Chocolove-. Ella es de... ¡De Tokio!, eso es... nos casamos... hace un mes.

- Que raro que recién casados vivan separados-. Insistió la señora mientras se olía a gato encerrado.

- No, no... de hecho vivíamos juntos en nuestra antigua departamento... solo... que su madre enfermó y ella fue a visitarla.-. Mintió Chocolove ateniéndose a las miradas de sospecha de su vecina y arrendadora.

- ¿Un mes?-. Preguntó la vecina.

- Sí... un mes-. Corroboró Chocolove-. y si me disculpa, tengo que ir por mi esposa... venía camino para acá y la acaban de asaltar, con permiso.

Y diciendo eso salió corriendo del departamento.

Al llegar al parque cercano a la casa de Pilika lo primero que buscó fue la dichosa cabina, cuando por fin dio con ella dentro observó a Pilika, sentada dentro de la cabina con la cara oculta entre sus piernas y una pequeña maletita a un lado de ella.

Tan rápido como él abrió la puerta, Pilika le observó unos segundos con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar para luego echarse al cuello de Chocolove con mucha fuerza haciendo que él tuviera que retroceder para no caer con ella.

- Pili-. Dijo Chocolove recibiéndola entre sus brazos-. Pili... ¿Qué...?

- ¡Lo saben...!-. Exclamó Pilika-. Mamá encontró mis exámenes en mi bolsa...

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Chocolove consternado.

- No sé quién le dijo... creo... creo que alguien nos vio en el doctor-. Dijo Pilika-. Me dijo tantas cosas, papá también y me... me echaron... ¡Me dijeron que ya no era su hija, que no querían volver a verme ni a saber de mí!

Chocolove no tenía palabras para decirle, solo pudo atinar a abrazarle con mucha fuerza mientras Pilika se aferraba a sus hombros mientras repetía ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

- Vas a dejar de llorar-. Dijo Chocolove al fin pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Pilika-. No vas a llorar más te lo prometo.

- Chocolove-. Musitó Pilika.

- No te preocupes por nada-. Dijo Chocolove-. Por lo pronto vendrás conmigo, estarás bien... Vamos, ¿Puedes caminar?

Pilika tenía la apariencia de una muñeca rosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de su llanto, Chocolove sólo quería abrazarla, abrazarla y decirle todo lo que la amaba, que jamás la dejaría sola y que jamás permitiría que algo la lastimara de nuevo; pero nada dijo y se limitó a tomar la valija de la joven y a ella de sus hombros directo al taxi.

En el trayecto una vez que Pilika dejó de sollozar Chocolove tenía una tarea más difícil, comunicarle a Pilika que era su "esposa".

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Es que mi arrendadora tiene una regla sobre las visitas de mujeres-. Dijo Chocolove sumamente sonrojado-. Tuve que decirle eso... que eres mi esposa.

- Oye, ¿Pero no estamos algo... jóvenes para que nos crea?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Eh... supongo...-. Dijo Chocolove desconcentrado pues no se esperaba esa pregunta específicamente.

- Mmmm... quien lo diría, ahora estoy casada-. Dijo Pilika meditando la posición en la que estaba-.

- Eh... ¡Es de mentira!, es decir... pues, que... si no, no te dejaría entrar a mi apartamento-. Dijo Chocolove sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, entonces por primera vez en la noche Pilika sonrió.

- Bueno "esposito" jajajajaja-. Rió Pilika-. Mientras tanto seré "La señora McDonnell".

Chocolove sintió que unas gotillas le resbalaban por la nuca, y trató de no ponerse más nervioso cuando la jovencita le llamó "Esposito", ya en su pensión su vecina les salió al encuentro tal y como lo había pensado, examinando de arriba a abajo a Pilika.

- Buenas noches, disculpe que llamara a esta hora-. Dijo Pilika con una pequeña reverencia-. Mi nombre es Pilika McDonnell.

- Lo pensé... ¿No son muy jóvenes?-. Preguntó la vecina.

- Bueno para el amor no hay edad-. Dijo Pilika con buen ánimo mientras cogía el brazo de Chocolove.

- ¿Y sus anillos?-. Preguntó la doña, ambos jóvenes palidecieron y se miraron de reojo.

- Ehh...-. Titubeó Chocolove.

- ¡Los olvidé!-. Dijo Pilika de improviso-. Normalmente Choc es quien pierde las cosas, así que como los anillos son muy valiosos me los quedé yo; pero me los olvidé en casa de mi madre.

- MMMM-. Musitó la doña-. Bueno, Chocolove espero le hayas explicado a tu esposa las reglas del lugar.

- Sí, claro-. Dijo Pilika-. Sé lo de las reglas de las visitas femeninas, claro, excepto la de las esposas y personalmente le agradezco mucho por no permitir otras visitas de chicas.

- Bueno...-. Musitó la doña sorprendida por la gentileza de la jovencita peliazul-. S-sólo me gusta la disciplina.

- Es usted muy agradable-. Le dijo Pilika con una linda sonrisa que terminó de desarmar a la doña.

- Bueno chicos, ya vayan a dormir que deben estar agotados-. Dijo la señora sonriéndole a Pilika y luego metiéndose a su casa.

Luego de que se fuera Pilika volteó, encontrándose con un pasmado Chocolove.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Eh... no... quiero decir, es la primera vez que esa señora es "Amable con alguien"... hasta te sonrió-. Dijo Chocolove que no acababa de creer lo que había visto.

- Exageras-. Dijo Pilika comenzando a andar, pero nada más dio tres pasos cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y dolor en el vientre.

- ¡Pili!-. Exclamó Chocolove atajándola justo a tiempo-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo fue un mareo-. Susurró ella-. No te preocupes pasan rápido...

Sin embargo Chocolove no volvió a preguntar y la tomó en brazos entrando a la casa, la vecina que aún le observaba desde la ventanita de su apartamento quedó convencida del "Matrimonio" cuando vio a McDonnell tomar en brazos a la gentil jovencita.

- Choc... no es necesario en serio-. Insistió Pilika un rato después cuando Chocolove la instaló en su cama.

- Déjame ver a mí lo que es necesario-. Dijo Chocolove mientras acomodaba unas mantas en el suelo improvisándose una cama-. Tú necesitas descansar, ha sido un día duro.

- Está bien-. Dijo Pilika-. Pero mañana yo dormiré allá abajo.

- De ninguna manera-. Dijo Chocolove-. Tú descansarás todo lo que quieras y en esa cama, mañana echaré a andar mi plan.

- ¿Plan?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Sí, ya tengo la forma de ayudarte, te lo dije... Yo me haré cargo de ti y del bebé-. Dijo Chocolove.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué pensaste?-. Quiso saber Pilika.

- No te inquietes por eso, te lo contaré cuando haya pasado todo-. Le dijo Chocolove

- Gracias amigo-. Susurró ella con mucha suavidad, sintiéndose protegida y a salvo de todo lo que pudiera lastimarla.

La noche transcurrió paulatinamente, sin embargo algo turbó los sueños de Chocolove, algo similar a un quejido primero, luego a respiración agitada y por último a sollozos. Despertó preocupado dándose cuenta que todos esos sonidos no pertenecían a sus sueños, sino que provenían de su cama.

Se puso de pie de un brinco y se asomó a ver a Pilika, la jovencita tenía las mejillas coloradas y su respiración era agitada.

- Pilika...-. La llamó Chocolove-. Pili... Pili despierta.

Pero nada, ella sólo emitía pequeños quejidos, hasta que de pronto emitió un gritito que hizo que abriera los ojos.

- ¡NO!-. Exclamó Pilika retorciéndose de dolor.

- Pilika ¿Que sientes?-. Preguntó Chocolove angustiado.

- Chocolove... me... me duele, mucho, ¡Me duele mucho!- Exclamó Pilika mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre.

Chocolove sintió que el suelo temblaba y se animó a quitar la manta de encima de la joven viendo con horror como la tela que cubría la entrepierna de Pilika comenzaba a mancharse de rojo.

- Oh no...-. Dijo Chocolove y enseguida tomó en brazos a Pilika-. Tranquila, te llevaré a un hospital... Tranquila pequeña.

Entonces cargó con ella y con una manta, tomando el primer taxi que apareció en la calle, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y trataba de no derrumbarse con los sollozos de Pilika; cuando por fin la entregó a las enfermeras del primer hospital que encontró sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando un pedazo del cuerpo.

- Pilika...

La desesperación lo acompañó la siguiente media hora, que a él le pareció que duró una eternidad, hasta que una enfermera lo llamó diciéndole que el médico quería hablar con él.

Una vez en el consultorio, fue recibido por un doctor de aspecto algo paliducho y con el cabello más rubio que hubiera visto jamás, el semblante del médico daba la impresión de tener muy malas noticias.

- Soy el Doctor Fausto Tercero, señor McDonnell, acabo de atender a Pilika Usui-. Dijo Fausto.

- McDonnell-. Dijo Chocolove-. Pilika McDonnell... ella... ella es mi esposa.

- Entiendo, debe ser un error-. Dijo Fausto.

- ¿Cómo está mi esposa?-. Preguntó Chocolove.

- Son ustedes muy jóvenes para estar casados-. Dijo Fausto-. La señora también es muy joven para estar encinta.

- ¿Acaso...?-. Musitó Chocolove.

- Logramos estabilizar a su esposa-. Dijo Fausto-. Sin embargo, aunque no perdió a la criatura, su embarazo es de alto riesgo, precisamente por factores de su edad, de la formación de su cuerpo y a que aparentemente recibió un fuerte golpe, ¿Sabe algo al respecto?

- ¿Un golpe?-. Palideció Chocolove-. No... no ella no me dijo que...

- Comprendo, aunque le pido que me cuente si tuvieron alguna pelea-. Dijo Fausto.

- Jamás le pondría una mano encima-. Dijo Chocolove ofendido-. Puede estar seguro que si presenta un golpe, no soy yo el responsable.

- Bien... le creo-. Dijo Fausto-. Como quiera, la señora debe permanecer en observación el día de hoy, mañana le daré de alta, pero hay algo más importante.

- ¿Dígame qué es?

- Como le dije, el embarazo de su esposa es de alto riesgo, situaciones como ésta podrían repetirse si no se toman precauciones-. Dijo Fausto-. Cuidar su alimentación y reposo es básico, pero además necesita una serie de vitaminas y vivir sin preocupaciones... dígame ¿La señora trabaja?

- No-. Respondió Chocolove.

- Tampoco debe hacerlo, en su condición su estado es muy frágil, si no se cuida puede perder a la criatura y dañar gravemente su salud-. Dijo Fausto.

- Doctor, por favor... ponga todo lo que sea necesario, medicinas, esas vitaminas que dice, TODO... no importa el precio-. Pidió Chocolove poniéndose de pie y apoyándose sobre el escritorio de Fausto-. No importa el precio, pero ella debe recibir lo mejor.

- No se inquiete señor McDonnell-. Dijo Fausto-. Por ahora la situación está controlada y la señora Pilika se encuentra durmiendo en una habitación del hospital, ya le hemos aplicado las medicinas y vitaminas necesarias... aunque su valor fuera de tratamiento es elevado.

- Yo lo conseguiré-. Dijo Chocolove-. Todo lo que ayude a mi esposa, lo conseguiré.

- Bueno, en ese caso me quedo más tranquilo... le recetaré las vitaminas y le daré las indicaciones, luego mi asistente Eliza lo llevará a caja-. Dijo Fausto.

- Si doctor-. Dijo Chocolove-. ehm... antes ¿Podría ver a Pilika?

- Sí, claro que sí-. Dijo Fausto-. Aunque de momento no podrá responderle, le aplicamos un sedante.

- Si, Chocolove.

- Bien, entonces vaya con mi asistente Eliza, ella le llevará con su esposa-. Dijo Fausto.

- Gracias.

Chocolove salió con gesto apesadumbrado, la situación se había complicado y ahora debía preocuparse también por la cuenta del hospital y el tratamiento de Pilika; de pronto sus ideas se echaban por tierra y ya el pedirle el préstamo a Tamao demoraría demasiado, sin contar con que ella aceptara o no...

Entonces vio a Pilika, pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, profundamente dormida y conectada a 2 sueros, había algo cierto en toda esa situación... para que Pilika estuviera bien a él no le importaba el precio, sea cual fuera lo pagaría; así fuera sus principios, su moral y su propia alma, frente a Pilika totalmente inconsciente, Chocolove juró que haría TODO porque Pilika estuviera bien. TODO.


	5. El precio más alto

**CAPÍTULO V:**** "EL PRECIO MÁS ALTO"**

Un nuevo día se abrió para Tamao, como nunca despertó de muy buen ánimo y contenta porque según ella había soñado la continuación perfecta para su novela; de modo que luego de revisar su contestador de llamadas para ver si había novedades de sus dos amigos, se sentó en su ordenador y comenzó a escribir.

Era un día de mucho sol, por lo que había tenido que encender los ventiladores, a cada costado de su ordenador tenía una fotografía, una de sus padres y ella, la última que se había tomado cuando ellos seguían vivos, y la otra en donde aparecían Pilika, Chocolove y ella.

- INSPIRACIÓN VEN A MÍ-. Se animó Tamao cuando comenzó a escribir.

"... Cuando se miraron a los ojos..."-. Escribía y hablaba al mismo tiempo-. "encontraron comprensión, amor y..."-. Se detuvo pensándolo un poco-. "... y algo que ellos no podían definir ni expresar con palabras mundanas"

Pasó cerca de una hora y ella seguía escribiendo, emocionándose cada vez más y haciendo gestos tal cual los hacía la protagonista de su novela; se hallaba sonriendo a la pantalla imaginándose estar apoyada en el hombro del galán, viendo el atardecer... cuando de pronto el timbre de su casa la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cosa que le disgustó tremendamente.

- ¡Qué rayos!-. Exclamó Tamao saliendo a regañadientes de su ensueño, luego el insistente timbre sonó de nuevo terminando completamente con su letargo-. ¡¿Quién será?...

Bajó aprisa las escaleras con toda la intención de golpear a quien había osado interrumpir su ensoñación, pateando en el camino un par de botellas vacías que se encontraban en las escaleras.

- ¡Ya va!-. Gritaba ella haciendo a un lado los obstáculos entre la escalera y la puerta de madera negra y cristales-. ¡un momento! ¿Quién podrá ser? Si es el cartero juro que...

Entonces abrió la puerta, pero no era el cartero sino Chocolove que ni bien la vio hizo reventar un cuetillo de confeti sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Felicidades!-. Exclamó Chocolove sin que Tamao comprendiera absolutamente nada.

- ¿Chocolove? ¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó ella mientras se quitaba el confeti del cabello.

- En este momento no soy Chocolove-. Dijo el moreno-. ¡Soy el agente McDonnell del Banco central de Okinawa y me complace anunciarle señorita Tamamura que ha sido usted seleccionada como la ganadora de un viaje todo pagado por una semana, en primera clase a Seúl!

- ¡¿AH?-. Exclamó Tamao más confusa aún mientras Chocolove le entregaba un sobre con su "premio"

Lógicamente Tamao, que nunca había ganado nada en su vida, no se la creyó, incluso intuyó que todo era una broma de Chocolove lo jaló de la oreja dentro de la casa.

- ¡Qué no es una broma!-. Exclamaba Chocolove-. ¡En serio Tamao!

- ¿Un pasaje de avión, encima de primera clase, más estancia en un hotel de lujo en Seúl?-. Ennumeró Tamao-. ¿Y esperas que te crea que me "gané" el viaje?... bien, ya averigué tu broma, ahora dime por qué me la hiciste.

- Que no es broma-. Dijo Chocolove disimulando su nerviosismo-. En serio, si no me crees puedes llamar a la aerolínea y preguntar por la reservación a tu nombre.

- Pero...-. Musitó Tamao comenzando a dudar de nuevo.

- El banco estaba ofreciendo un viaje a nuestros mejores clientes-. Dijo Chocolove intentando fingir jovialidad-. ¡Y tú ganaste!

- ¿No me estás bromeando?-. Preguntó de nuevo Tamao desconfiada.

- Tamao ¡Qué desconfiada!-. Dijo Chocolove comenzando a ponerse nerviosa-. Es un pasaje gratis.

- Mmm, bueno en ese caso te lo vendo-. Dijo Tamao extendiéndole el sobre-. Te lo dejo barato...

Chocolove palideció.

- Eh... ¿Yo?-. Dijo Chocolove intentando encontrar una buena excusa y un buen argumento para convencer a Tamao de aceptar el "Premio"-. No puedo... ¿A quién dejo de reemplazo?, además el pasaje es para mañana.

- ¡Mañana!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- Además en avión-. Continuó Chocolove aprovechando la atención de Tamao-. A que nunca viajaste en avión antes.

- Eh... pues... no, la verdad no-. Dijo Tamao comenzando a ilusionarse.

- Y es primera clase, ve tú a saber con quién te encontrarás, quizá un político, un cantante, un actor...-. Siguió tentándola Chocolove-. Y gratis...

- Y a Seúl-. Dijo Tamao comenzando a sonreír-. Pero... ¿Qué hago con la casa?-. Se desanimó-. Yo no podría irme y dejar la casa sola...

- ¿L-la casa?-. Titubeó Chocolove-. eh... ¡Bueno! ¡Ni que te la van a robar! jejejjee ehm... Yo prometo venir a ver que todo esté en orden, además sólo es una semana y tú no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad de este viaje.

- Si, pero...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Además...-. Dijo Chocolove como argumento final y triunfal-. Seúl es precioso, ¿Quién sabe si puedes conseguir más ideas para tu próxima obra maestra?

Tamao lo pensó unos segundos, luego miró fijamente a Chocolove quien trataba de no flaquear en su plan, por mucho que se sintiera como la peor basura del mundo con su amiga Tamao.

- Aquí hay algo raro...-. Murmuró Tamao.

- Tamao, ¿Qué puede tener de sospechoso?-. Preguntó Chocolove.

- Tiene de sospechoso que nada en este mundo es gratis-. Dijo Tamao-. Además... sí, soy cliente del banco... pero... ¿No hay que inscribirse en estos concursos? además ¿No hay que pagar cuotas?

- Eh... es que... es que... ¡Te siguen los trámites que hacían tus padres, eso te hace cliente V.I.P!-. Dijo Chocolove intentando sonar convincente

- Entonces ¿Todo es 100 % gratis?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¡Qué si!-. Dijo Chocolove, si Tamao preguntaba algo más su conciencia le haría revelar la verdad de una vez por todas.

Pero Tamao volvió a sonreír, era increíble su buena suerte, tal parecía que su fortuna había cambiado repentinamente.

- Pues bien ¡Me voy a Seúl!-. Exclamó Tamao dando un brinco de alegría

Chocolove pareció dar un suspiro de alivio, pero Tamao decidió ignorarlo, comenzando a decir en voz alta todo lo que empacaría y las grandes vacaciones que pasaría, de pronto se acordó.

- Oye... ¿Y Pilika? ¿Qué le dijo el médico?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Eh... nada serio-. Dijo Chocolove sin poder evitar un gesto de pesadumbre.

- ¿Nada serio y por eso pones esa cara?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No, no... es que estoy algo cansado-. Dijo Chocolove-. Pilika está bien, solo... tuvo... una baja de defensas, sí eso es.

- Oh, pero... ¿Seguro no es nada de cuidado?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Si, seguro, todo está bien-. Respondió Chocolove.

- Bueno, de todas maneras la llamaré a su casa en la tarde-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó Tamao desconcertada.

- Eh... no... quiero decir, es que Pilika no está en Okinawa, se... se fue a... a alcanzar a Horo.

- ¿A su hermano que está en viaje de estudios?-. Dijo Tamao no muy convencida.

- Ajá... es que ella le quería dar una sorpresa-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Mmmm... bueno, entonces será hasta que regrese-. Dijo Tamao...-. ¡Ahora tengo que empacar!, Chocolove te dejaré copia de las llaves de "Paradise".

- Yo personalmente te llevaré al aeropuerto mañana-. Dijo Chocolove.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?-. Preguntó Tamao y Chocolove por poco se va de espaldas.

- Este... descuida, Shen puede suplirme un par de horas-. Dijo como único recurso mientras avanzaba presuroso a la salida.

- Bueno en ese caso, me puedes ayudar a cargar las maletas mañana-. Dijo Tamao.

- Claro, claro... seguro-. Dijo Chocolove inquieto por salir, incluso se equivocó al girar la perilla.

- Para la derecha-. Dijo Tamao, Chocolove rió medio maniáticamente.

- Jejejejeje... es que... no sé qué-. Dijo antes de prácticamente lanzarse fuera de la casa

Afuera tuvo que apoyarse en la cerca de "Paradise" para recuperar el aliento.

- Perdóname Tamao, perdóname-. Dijo Chocolove alzando los ojos al cielo-. No tengo derecho; pero... no puedo permitir que Pilika corra peligro; aunque tú me llegues a odiar.

Luego enfocó su pensamiento en Pilika, en que vaciaría su cuenta de ahorros para pagar los gastos del hospital y comprar las medicinas y vitaminas y en que deberían mudarse para que nadie los encontrara, ni siquiera Tamao. Acababa de traicionar a quien había sido buena con él desde el inicio, iba a dejarla en la ruina... acababa de pagar el precio por el bienestar de Pilika, su propia conciencia... su alma.

...

Bueno van los primeros cinco capítulos :D!, :)... a ver qué piensan, ¿Qué pasará ahora con Tamao?


	6. La sanción

**CAPÍTULO VI: " LA SANCIÓN "**

A la mañana siguiente Chocolove se prestó el auto de un colega para ir por Tamao y asegurarse que tomara el avión a Seúl, la tarde anterior se la había pasado buscando un apartamento y cancelado el mes a su arrendadora; el resto del día se lo pasó con Pilika en el hospital; ya que se encontraba delicada y el doctor Fausto no quiso darle de alta aún.

Tenía la mente fija en sus pequeñas conversaciones con Pilika, ella le decía lo asustada que se encontraba, que quería a su madre con ella, pero que estaba segura que su mamá no iría a verla ni bajo amenaza de muerte. Todo lo que ella le dijo y las cortas veces que lloró ese día afianzaron la determinación de Chocolove en llevar a cabo sus planes.

Debido al tráfico, el camino al aeropuerto estaba saturado; Chocolove tomó atajo tras atajo, pero aún así llegaron tarde.

- ¡Corre!-. Gritaba Tamao mientras corría junto a Chocolove al aeropuerto.

- ¡No me digas que me apure!-. Dijo Chocolove-. ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¡¿Piedras?

- ¡Deja de quejarte y date prisa Chocolove!-. Dijo Tamao haciendo caso omiso al comentario de las "piedras".

Mientras tanto en el mismo aeropuerto solo que en la sección V.I.P de la cafetería, se encontraban Ren Tao perfectamente encubierto con gafas oscuras y con el área cerca; junto a él estaban los asistentes dándole todas las instrucciones necesarias.

- Cuando llegues al hotel en Seúl, tienes una entrevista-. Decía el asistente mientras Ren veía distraídamente hacia la planta baja, donde un par de locos atropellaban a medio mundo para llegar a registrarse.

Uno de los asistentes era de Anna, mientras que el otro era del director en Corea, entonces el segundo habló.

- Comenzaremos a grabar al segundo día-. Dijo el asistente del director con amabilidad.

- Ren, ¿Estás escuchando?-. Preguntó el asistente de Anna, entonces Ren le prestó atención.

- Fuerte y claro-. Fue la respuesta del actor.

- Cuando llegues al hotel también se te facilitará un intérprete, él te esperará con el personal de grabación afuera-. Continuó el asistente del director.

- Correcto, aunque no necesito un intérprete-. Dijo Ren-. Domino el coreano perfectamente.

- Son indicaciones del director-. Dijo el asistente.

- Ok...

Era tremendamente irónico el que se encontrara en un área reservada, donde se supone que tendría cierta privacidad; y que colados a las ventanas y puertas de vidrio, se encontrara medio aeropuerto celular en mano tomando fotografías suyas a diestra y siniestra... ciertamente no veía la hora de estar en el avión.

- Por cierto-. Dijo el asistente de Anna-. Han sacado un nuevo artículo sobre ti y Marion Phauna... salió esta mañana.

Ren se sintió más estresado aún, pero diciéndose mentalmente que el asistente no tenía la culpa y que no sería justo golpearlo, tomó el periódico para ver qué nueva tontería había escrito la prensa.

- A nosotros también nos interesa-. Dijo el otro asistente-. No es bueno a tu reputación que te asignen una doble relación amorosa, primero con Matisse y ahora con Phauna.

- No me interesa tocar el tema, en lo personal no tengo nada que decir al respecto de esas dos señoritas-. Dijo Ren con toda la calma que fue capaz de expresar

- Antes que lo olvide, la señorita Kyoyama me entregó esto para usted-. Dijo el asistente de Anna-. Y especificó que lo leyera en el avión.

Ren tomó la nota sellada de Anna y no pudiendo hacer otra cosa se la guardó en la chaqueta.

- Bueno-. Dijo el asistente coreano-. creo que ya debe de abordar.

"Al fin", pensó Ren poniéndose de pie junto a los dos hombres, la cuestión era... ¿Cómo salir sin salir lesionado?.

Abajo Tamao ya se había registrado y Chocolove había embalado la maleta.

- ¿Habrá alguien esperándome en el aeropuerto?-. Preguntó Tamao mientras guardaba su boleto de avión.

- Sí, sí, claro-. Dijo Chocolove-. Entra ya... date prisa.

- Si... si hablas con Pilika mándale muchos abrazos-. Dijo Tamao y luego abrazó a Chocolove-. Por favor cuida a "Paradise" y no te olvides de regar las plantas.

Chocolove sintió la culpa carcomerle la conciencia; en más cuando Tamao le abrazó y le pidió que cuidara de su casa.

- No te preocupes-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Chocolove.

- Me siento rara... es-. Titubeó Tamao-. La primera vez que dejo "Paradise"

- Estará bien-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Bueno, entonces... adiós supongo-. Dijo Tamao dando la vuelta para entrar a la sala de abordaje.

Chocolove cerró los ojos, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y no bien transcurrieron unos segundos corrió tras Tamao.

- ¡Tamao espera!

La aludida volteó extrañada de la voz y semblante de Chocolove, el moreno lucía muy afectado y podría decirse que tenso, Chocolove la alcanzó y se le quedó viendo unos segundos... ¿Para qué le había llamado?.

No podía, no podía hacerle eso a Tamao, era incorrecto... hasta inmoral engañarla de esa forma; iba a decirle la verdad, a decirle que todo era un engaño, a contarle lo que había sucedido... pero entonces ¿Qué sucedería con Pilika?... "Pilika".

- Ehm... Chocolove voy a perder el avión ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Tamao pasando una mano frente al rostro de Chocolove para cerciorarse de que seguía consciente.

- Eh...-. Musitó Chocolove, "No... Pilika lo necesita"-. No es que... te voy a extrañar.

Tamao sonrió conmovida.

- Yo también-. Respondió ella, pero entonces Chocolove extrajo su billetera y sacó todo el efectivo que tenía entregándoselo-. ¿Y esto?

- Tómalo... cuando llegues a Seúl, quizá no sea rápido cambiar dinero...-. Dijo Chocolove a quien la culpa le dificultaba respirar.

- ¿No dijiste que era todo pagado?-. Preguntó Tamao tomando los billetes.

- Ehm... si, solo... vamos, quizá haya alguna emergencia, uno nunca sabe-. Dijo Chocolove.

- MHMM-. Musitó Tamao ladeando la boca graciosamente-. Ok... aunque no sé qué mosca te picó.

- ¡Tamao!-. la llamó de nuevo Chocolove y acto seguido le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Tamao le miró completamente extrañada.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué va a decir la gente?-. Dijo Tamao a son de broma-. Cualquiera diría que soy tu novia, que voy a abandonarte y que encima me das dinero para que no te deje.

- Buen viaje-. Dijo Chocolove esbozando una sonrisa triste-. Te quiero Tamao.

- Yo también te quiero Chocolove-. Dijo Tamao conmovida-. Ahora sí... ¡Adiós!

Y diciendo esto fue presurosa a la sala de abordaje, haciéndole la señal de adiós con la mano a Chocolove un par de veces hasta perderlo de vista.

- Ojalá que sea cierto lo que Pilika dice de Tamao-. Se dijo Chocolove-. Que regresaría viva aunque la dejaran en mitad del desierto.

Tamao aguardó sólo unos minutos para que una elegante aeromoza personalmente la llevara hasta su asiento en el avión.

A cada paso que daba, la joven pelirosa miraba asombrada los detalles del avión, primera clase era muy cómoda y amplia, lo mismo que su asiento, además de mullido.

- Permítame su bolso, señorita-. Dijo la aeromoza-. Lo guardaré en este gabinete especial para su comodidad.

- Claro-. Dijo Tamao entregándole su bolsa-. Guau ¡Que espacioso es este asiento!

La aeromoza le sonrió.

- ¡Y qué cómodo!-. Siguió Tamao dando saltitos en su asiento.

Cuando la aeromoza se fue, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el frente de su asiento, casi por instinto se asomó a ver lo que contenía ese paquetito, encontrando dentro unas pantuflas muy suavecitas.

Sintiéndose niña en disneylandia se las puso inmediatamente y hasta estuvo tentada a tomarle una foto a sus pies, deseaba documentar cada detalle de ese viaje.

- Señorita, disculpe ¿Desea un periódico o una revista?-. Preguntó la aeromoza al pasar por su lado.

- Eh... periódico, gracias-. Dijo Tamao con cierto nerviosismo-. Ehm, disculpe... ¿El avión va a temblar mucho?

- No, señorita-. Dijo la aeromoza-. Para nada, se lo aseguro, pero por favor póngase el cinturón de seguridad.

- Muchas gracias-. Sonrió Tamao recibiendo el periódico y luego abrochando su cinturón.

Ya quería volar, miraba de vez en cuando por la ventanilla y observaba a los otros aviones despegando, ¿Qué estaría esperando el piloto para elevarse ya?-

- Bueno, algo importante debe estar haciendo-. Se dijo Tamao decidiendo que no se preocuparía de nada en ese viaje; dejaría que todo fluyese como tenía que fluir.

De modo que cogió el periódico diciéndose "Un poco de lectura ligera para matar el tiempo no es mala"

**"Famosísimo actor Ren Tao, juega con dos actrices a la vez"-. **era el titular con la fotografía del guapo Ren Tao en primera plana.

- Vaya... ¿Otro escándalo?-. Se dijo Tamao en voz alta-. Este tipo nunca se cansa ¿Y ahora quienes son las "damitas" en cuestión?...-. Se preguntó buscando en la información sugerida-. ¿Marion Phauna? ¡ah! y ¡También con Matilde Matisse!... pero si será sinvergüenza...

En el mismo sector del avión, la aeromoza acababa de perder el aliento al ver entrar a Ren Tao, el conocido y asediado actor entrar con cierto desgano a la cabina.

- B-Bienvenido-. Dijo la aeromoza-. Por favor... por aquí

Ren movió un poco la cabeza a son de respuesta, las indicaciones de Anna habían sido claras, "Cero relación con mujeres de menos de 50 años", ni siquiera una de cordialidad, Así que siguió a la aeromoza hasta donde ella le indicaba su asiento... solo que algo estaba mal, normalmente él viajaba solo, y eso implicaba "Sin compañero de sector" o en ese caso "Compañera" de sector.

- Debe haber un error-. Dijo Ren con discreción.

- No, no...-. Dijo la aeromoza mientras checaba la lista-. No, este es su asiento.

Ren miró de nuevo a la mujer de cabello rosa... y casi enseguida pensó: "Anna"... para luego sacar la nota que Anna le había mandado.

"Ren.

Apuesto a que piensas que ya me desquité lo suficiente, pues no... quita la cara que esto es parte de tu sanción, la otra es la entrevista que darás en la prensa coreana, ahora aprenderás que la privacidad es un privilegio y hay que ganarlo, espero que aprendas la lección o la próxima vez te enviaré en clase turista...

Anna"

- "¡Grandísima bruja!"-. Pensó Ren haciendo una bolita de papel con la nota que Anna le había dejado.

- ¿Está todo bien?-. Preguntó la aeromoza.

- Al parecer-. Resopló Ren resignándose.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en el asiento, con suerte y la mujer de cabello rosa no se fijaría en él, o por milagro podía resultar ser muda o algo similar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que la vida daría un vuelco de 180 grados a partir de ese momento.

...

...

...

Hola :D; bueno no es exactamente mediados de semana :) pero terminé este cap y paso a subirlo :) ! con suerte en un par de días subiré el otro que ya está a medias :D

Ojalá les agrade ;)! y muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Pao-Hale20


	7. Eres lo que comes

**CAPÍTULO VII: "ERES LO QUE COMES"**

...

...

...

Tamao leía detenidamente el artículo, luego escuchó un resoplido, seguido de un airecillo provocado por la persona que se acababa de sentar.

- "Genial, me tocó de compañero un malgeniado"-. Pensó Tamao mirándole de reojo-. "Lo ignoraré"

Luego regresó su atención al periódico, pero la cara de la portada era MUY parecida a la del malgeniado..., se quedó sin aliento y con expresión de total pasmo giró la cabeza hacia su compañero de asiento sin poder creerse que se tratara de la misma persona.

- "Oh Dios"-. Pensó Tamao emocionada-. "No puedo creerlo ¡Es Ren Tao! ¡El actor!... Estoy sentada junto a él ¡Es increíble!...-. Entonces se animó a verlo de reojo otra vez-. Se ve mejor en persona"

Ren por su parte tenía la mirada fija al frente. ¿Cuándo acabaría su racha de mala suerte?

- "¿Qué no sabe que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas que no conoces?"-. Pensaba Ren intentando no prestarle atención a la mujer-. "Con suerte y no me habla, que no me hable, que no me hable..."

- Hola-. Dijo Tamao con nerviosismo-. Ehm... Es usted Ren Tao ¿Verdad?, el actor...

- "Demonios"-. Pensó Ren teniendo por educación que girar un poco el rostro para verle-. "Bueno, no estoy en la obligación de comenzar una conversación"-. Se convenció el joven antes de asentir con la cabeza y acto seguido volver a mirar al frente-. "Que entienda las indirectas, que entienda las indirectas..."

- "Quizá Chocolove tenga razón ¡Quizá si encuentre algo interesante en este viaje!"-. Pensó la joven-. ¿Y va a Seúl?-. Preguntó emocionada-. ¿Por qué? ¿Va a rodar otra película?

- "No puede ser"-. Se dijo Ren-. "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... ya se... me haré el dormido"

Entonces el joven se acomodó en el asiento, giró un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- "Pero si le estaba hablando"- Pensó Tamao-. "Qué maleducado"-. Un placer...-. añadió en voz alta para después imitar a Ren y acomodarse en su asiento, -. "Sólo era una simple pregunta... ¿O le habré molestado al preguntar?, quizá... después de todo no me conoce".

- "Bien, es la primera cosa en el día que me sale bien"-. Pensaba mientras tanto Ren.

Sin embargo su calma duró muy poco, puesto que en cuanto se encendieron las turbinas, el avión comenzó a temblar un poco y enseguida tomó velocidad al avanzar por la pista; lo único malo del asunto es que la mujer a su lado dio un brinco asustada y lo sujetó a él del brazo.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Se mueve! ¡El avión se mueve!-. Exclamaba Tamao apretujando el brazo de Ren, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

- "¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Qué le pasa?" Ren completamente frustrado mientras intentaba liberar su pobrecito brazo del fiero apretón de la chica-. "¡¿Qué revienta piedras con las manos? ¡Maldición me está lastimando!

Como forma de ayudarse a sí mismo Ren colocó su otra mano sobre la de Tamao intentando lograr que lo soltara, Tamao ni siquiera era consciente de que lo estaba sujetando, a juicio de ella el avión estaba a punto de estallar o algo parecido, y esa "Cosa" que se movía debía ser el antebrazo de la silla, Ren desesperado comenzó a mover frenéticamente el brazo como si se estuviera sacudiendo de alimañas, pero ni por esas Tamao lo soltó.

Sólo en un último tirón logró que ella le soltara.

- "¡Maldición! ¡Casi me rompe el brazo!"-. Pensaba Ren al liberar su brazo y frotárselo-. "¡Y se supone que es mujer...!"

Mientras el avión tomaba vuelo, Chocolove iba en camino a "Paradise" donde un nuevo problema le esperaba; él había citado a los postulantes a compra de la casa al medio día, sólo faltaban dos horas; pero ¡Cómo rayos iba a limpiar todo ese caos en dos horas!

Gracias a Dios el cuarto de almacén era lo suficientemente grande como para meter el caos de Tamao y disimular un poco. En menos de dos horas ganaría el odio eterno de Tamao, en menos de dos horas "Paradise" tendría un nuevo dueño.

Pasado el despegue, Tamao se disculpó con Ren, el aludido ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar, realmente estaba muy molesto; de modo que Tamao lo tomó por el lado amable y no volvió a insistir. Pasada una hora llegó la hora de la comida.

- "Ya me disculpé"-. Pensaba Tamao mientras la aeromoza les servía un montón de platitos de todos los tamaños en una gran bandeja negra-. "¿Qué más puedo hacer?, no fue mi intención molestarlo"

Mientras tanto Ren todavía sentía adolorido el brazo, "Bien, no tiene la culpa, se puso nerviosa eso es todo"-. Se dijo a sí mismo, "La culpa es de Anna"

- Se ve todo delicioso-. Dijo de pronto Tamao y llamó su atención ¿Aún le hablaría?; pero entonces descubrió que la jovencita no se dirigía a él sino a la aeromoza-. Muchas gracias.

- No tiene por qué-. Dijo la aeromoza con gesto gentil

Eso hizo sentir algo incómodo a Ren, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él agradeció que le sirvieran sus alimentos?... no podía recordarlo.

- Gracias-. Musitó de pronto haciendo que la aeromoza se sonrojara antes de retirarse.

- ¡Buen provecho!-. Exclamó Tamao elevando los ojos al cielo y cogiendo los palillos.

Ren nuevamente le había mirado creyendo que se estaba dirigiendo a él, ahora lo interesante era verle comer, la joven del extraño cabello rosa movía los palillos con destreza de un platito a otro llevándose cuanto podía a la boca, mientras él a duras penas cogía un pedazo de carne cocida y lo meditaba antes de llevárselo a la boca.

- "¡Cómo come!-. Pensó Ren al verle, a cada nuevo bocado el gesto de disfrute de Tamao era único y de vez en cuando esbozaba un "¡Delicioso!".

Pasados unos minutos en los que él sólo había comido su carne cocida, se sintió observado, pero nuevamente no era él lo que la chica miraba, sino a sus enrrollados de pollo

- "No puedo creerlo"-. Pensó Ren, y ciertamente era increíble, lo último que le faltaba a Tamao era ponerse a reverenciar el pollo por la vehemencia con la que lo observaba.

Soltando un suspiro Ren cogió su plato de enrrollados y se lo dio

- "Quizá con eso deje de molestar"-. Se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿De verdad me los puedo comer?-. Preguntó ella.

- Adelante-. Soltó Ren con cierta ironía, Tamao no esperó doble aviso y cogió el plato.

- ¡Muchas gracias!-. Respondió Tamao feliz por tener esos enrrollados para ella.

Y tal como lo había pensado Ren, Tamao se avocó a comer los enrrollados de pollo y luego a terminar su propia comida, Luego la azafata les trajo las bebidas a escoger... "Jugo, soda o té", Ren prefirió el jugo... viendo con total asombro que la jovencita a su lado escogiera los tres.

Estaba resultando un viaje bastante extraño, al menos la jovencita no le estaba molestando, de modo que no le dio importancia a que mezclara tamañas cosas junto a todo lo que se había comido.

- "¿Adónde le va la comida? si es tan delgada"- Pensó Ren y enseguida se obligó a coger una revista y ponerse a leer.

- Señorita, por favor otro vaso de soda-. Pidió Tamao interrumpiendo la concentración de Ren.

Él era sumamente ordenado con sus alimentos, para Ren "Uno era lo que comía", por lo que no comprendía en lo absoluto cómo una persona, más siendo mujer, podía comer con tal avidez y caos, ¿Encima de todo lo que ya había ingerido, tomaría de nuevo soda?

- Todo ha estado delicioso ¿No?-. Preguntó Tamao de pronto.

- Se nota-. Respondió Ren.

- Oh, pero... usted no ha acabado lo suyo, ¿No le gustó?-. Dijo Tamao recordando que gran parte de la comida de Ren Tao, la aeromoza se lo había llevado intacto.

- Poco apetito-. Respondió él... "nadie tiene el mismo estómago sin fin que tú"

Luego por no hacer conversación, Ren sacó de un gabinete a su costado unas encuestas que la aerolínea pedía a sus pasajeros llenar, Tamao curiosa buscó su gabinete y encontró las encuestas, Ren se dio cuenta y trató de guardar su paciencia intacta... "Si escribo ella no me hablará... si, debo de escribir"

Pero Tamao que no sabía exactamente para qué eran las encuestas miró por encima del hombro de Ren intentando ver lo que él colocaba.

- Ah... son datos personales-. Dijo Tamao y Ren volteó hacia ella, aunque no se dio cuenta de que había sido espiado puesto que Tamao se hallaba inmersa en las encuestas.

- Disculpa, ¿Por qué me miras con tanta insistencia?-. Preguntó Ren al sentir de nuevo la mirada de Tamao.

- Lo siento-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Es que... bueno... en realidad le estaba espiando, quería saber qué poner en estos papeles.

- No tienes que llenarlos-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Y por qué los llenas si no es obligatorio?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Porque quiero hacerlo... ¿Qué nunca has viajado antes?-. Dijo Ren con fastidio.

- Ehm... no, de hecho... es la primera vez que salgo del país, y la primera vez que subo a un avión-. Dijo Tamao.

- MMM-. Fue la respuesta de Ren

Mientras tanto en Okinawa, Chocolove acababa de vender "Paradise"

- Bien, creo que eso es todo, el precio convenido entregado en presencia del notario, y ya tengo el título-. Dijo el hombre que acababa de adquirir "Paradise".

- Si, por los muebles no se preocupe, yo me encargo de sacarlos.-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Bueno, pues trato cerrado-. Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Chocolove.

- Si.

- Avíseme cuando...-. Trató de decir el hombre cuando su teléfono sonó-. Un segundo... "Fujitaka al habla... si, si acabo de cerrar el trato, todo en orden por supuesto como usted me indicó...-. Chocolove le miró con curiosidad, el hombre hasta hace unos segundos serio y casi frío se volvía de mantequilla con la persona al habla-. Si... enseguida iré con el título, si... como usted diga señorita Kyoyama... no doña Anna, pierda cuidado".

¿Quién sería Anna Kyoyama?, se preguntó Chocolove luego vio el cuantioso cheque entre sus manos, toda una fortuna, fortuna que utilizaría sabiamente, "No será en vano, no será en vano", se repetía, luego el hombre que le había comprado la casa se fue. Chocolove echó un último vistazo a "Paradise".

- Tamao... ojalá entiendas-. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pilika aguardaba en su nuevo apartamento.

...

...

...

Lo bueno del cap, creo yo, es que al fin se encontraron Ren y Tamao XD aunque tan buen inicio no tuvieron y aún falta mucho más... en cuanto a Chocolove; si es crueeeeeeel lo que le hace a la pobre Tamao; pero (Sin justificarlo) tiene sus razones :P (Sólo válidas para él) ... y a la larga sufrirá las consecuencias.

Ojalá sigan la historia :), muchos saludos a todas, a **DimeSando; Stellar BS; yalira uchiba y Tinavb**; también a **helen** a quien no puedo responderle el review personalmente; desde aquí igualmente -**"Miles de gracias"** por leer y darse el tiempo de dejar un review :)

Pao-Hale20


	8. El peor viaje de su vida

**CAPÍTULO VIII: "EL PEOR VIAJE DE SU VIDA"**

...

...

...

El viaje transcurría su curso; Ren había logrado un poco de tranquilidad luego de que ignorara las tres últimas preguntas de la chica de cabellos rosas, en tanto Tamao se había dedicado a ver las nubes por la ventanilla.

- ¡Qué bonito!-. Decía Tamao con la cara pegada al vidrio-. Qué pena que me haya dejado la cámara en la maleta... mi celular no capta tan bien.

De pronto dio un brinco en su asiento sobresaltando a Ren que había comenzado a dormirse.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-. Exigió saber el actor.

- Oh lo siento-. Dijo Tamao enseguida-. Recordé algo.

Y sin más se puso de pie y pasó por encima de Ren Tao para intentar abrir el gabinete del techo.

- ¿Señorita?-. Preguntó la aeromoza en cuanto la vio.

- No se moleste, solo quiero mi cámara-. Dijo Tamao mientras palpaba toda la superficie de la puerta para intentar abrirla.

- Señorita, déjeme ayudarle-. Dijo la aeromoza acercándose.

- No, no, no es necesario-. Dijo Tamao-. Solo tengo que abrirla y ya y...

- No, señorita, no...-. Trataba de decirle la aeromoza-. No puede abrirlo porque la llave la tengo yo.

Tamao rió nerviosa y apenada porque todos los pasajeros le miraban con cara de bicho raro, Mientras tanto Ren había hundido la cara en una revista sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

- Gracias-. Dijo Tamao cuando el gabinete se abrió-. Sólo quería mi cámara.

Automáticamente Ren hundió más el rostro en la revista, seguramente la chica loca iba a tomarle fotografías.

Entonces Tamao regresó a su sitio, Ren se negó a bajar la revista de su rostro; pero escuchó el primer "clic", luego un par más y por último un sonido de satisfacción.

- ¡Qué lindo!-. Repitió Tamao y luego escuchó otro "Clic"

- "¿Qué hace?"-. Preguntó Ren picado por la curiosidad, luego de otro "clic" bajó discretamente la revista para ver cómo la jovencita tomaba algunas fotos de los alrededores del avión, incluso de la azafata, para luego volver a tomar una de la ventanilla donde se acopiaban las nubes.

- Ya tengo muchas del cielo-. Dijo Tamao-. Qué bueno que me traje esta cámara descartable para emergencias.

Entonces se percató que Ren la observaba.

- ¿Te volví a molestar?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Ehm...-. Musitó Ren al verse descubierto-. Te mueves demasiado.

- Es que quise tomas fotos del cielo-. Dijo Tamao con simpleza-. Además del avión porque quién sabe cuando vuelva a subir a uno.

- ¿Del cielo y el avión?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Si, es la primera vez que veo el cielo desde tan alto y la primera vez que viajo en avión, te lo dije

- ó Ren "El cielo y el avión... eso es algo nuevo"

Pasados unos minutos en los que Ren había intentado dormirse de nuevo, de pronto Tamao volvió a sujetarle el brazo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?-. Dijo Ren en voz alta, Tamao tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la misma expresión de cuando el avión despegó.

- ¿Soy sólo yo o todo está dando vueltas?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿De qué habla?-. Dijo Ren intentando liberarse de nuevo de Tamao.

- ¡Todo me da vueltas!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Es peor si abro los ojos!

- ¡Señorita!-. Exigió Ren llamando a la aeromoza.

La mujer se acercó hasta ellos y luego trajo el algodón y el alcohol, además era excusa perfecta para estar cerca del actor, sintiendo una fuerte envidia al ver como la jovencita de cabello rosa tenía bien sujeto el brazo del guapo Ren Tao.

- ¿Puede hacer que me suelte?-. Dijo Ren señalando su brazo.

- Haré lo posible señor Tao-. Dijo la aeromoza-. Es que no se le pasa el mareo.

- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?-. Respondió Ren cansado de tamaño viajecito.

- Hagan lo que sea... pero que deje de darme vueltas la cabeza-. Dijo Tamao girando la cabeza continuamente.

- Señorita, no haga eso-. Dijo la aeromoza-. Señor Tao ¿Podría por favor revisar que no mueva la cabeza? iré por una almohada.

-¿Tengo de otra opción?-. Respondió Ren elevando el brazo con la mano de Tamao bien sujeta a él.

- Que no intente levantarse-. Dijo la aeromoza-. ¿Escuchó señorita?

- Lo que diga, tampoco podría hacerlo-. Dijo Tamao.

La aeromoza se fue, Ren sin querer comenzó a golpetear loa dedos contra el respaldar de su brazo, ya no veía la hora de llegar a Seúl y aunque sea arrojarse por la ventana para liberarse de esa mujer; ahora irónicamente se sentía como Anna, incluso golpeteaba los dedos como Anna cuando se encontraba impaciente.

- Ay mi pobre cabeza-. Dijo Tamao.

- Disculpa, ¿Podrías hacer el favor de soltarme?- Dijo Ren.

- ¿Soltar? ¿Soltar qué?-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Mi brazo?-. Ironizó Ren.

- No...-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Cómo?-. Pregunto Ren.

- No... no me... puedo mover-. Completó Tamao.

- No tienes que mover la cabeza sino la mano, ahora suéltame-. Dijo Ren.

- Ok...-. Dijo Tamo, pero en medio de su mareo, en lugar de sólo mover su mano se enderezó.

- ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo Ren, Tamao abrió los ojos y casi enseguida sintió el piso moverse.

- No me siento bien...-. Dijo Tamao y como pudo se quitó el cinturón soltándose por fin del brazo de Ren.

- No tiene que levantarse, no sea inconsciente-. Dijo Ren.

- Tengo que ir al baño-. Dijo Tamao-. No me siento bien.

- Que no, ¿Dónde se mete esa mujer con la almohada? ¿Qué la está fabricando?-. Dijo Ren tratando de contener a Tamao y al mismo tiempo mirando alguna señal de la aeromoza.

- J-Joven Ren... déjeme ir-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

- Que no, siéntate-. Dijo Ren-. ¡¿Señorita donde está?

- J-Joven Ren... insisto... tengo que ir al baño-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Ya te dije que no...!-. Dijo Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pero no puedo esperar-. Dijo Tamao llevándose una mano a la boca.

- No me interesa-. Dijo Ren.

- Es que...

Y fue lo último que escuchó Ren antes del "WROARRRRRR"

- "No me está pasando, esto definitivamente NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"-. Pensó Ren con la vista fija al frente.

- ¡Ay Dios!-. Dijo Tamao mientras se recostaba en el asiento-. Ay no... ahí va otra vez.

Un nuevo "WROARRRRR" se escuchó y Ren sintió aún más húmedo el brazo.

- "Si me está pasando... ¡Y DOS VECES!"-. Se dijo Ren, tomando valor para voltear a ver su brazo-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Señorita!

- ¡Lo siento mucho!-. Exclamó Tamao.

Ren no podía más, simplemente se quitó el cinturón y a zancadas fue a encerrarse al baño.

- ¡Qué asco!-. Exclamó Ren quitándose la camisa y acto seguido lavarse el brazo con abundante jabón-. ¡Me vomitó encima! ¡Anna me las vas a pagar!

Encima su brazo y su camisa comenzaban a oler a una especie de fermentado.

- ¡Y con todas las sodas que se tomó!-. Exclamó Ren furioso-. ¡No se quita! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Cómo huele!

Y con comentarios similares Ren se quedó al menos media hora lavando su brazo en el baño del avión, aunque a su juicio, el olor no terminaba de quitarse.

Para cuando decidió salir la aeromoza lo siguió hasta su asiento disculpándose repetidas veces por su descuido y por el mal rato que había tenido que pasar.

Para fortuna de Ren, la chica de cabellos rosados estaba dormida cual roca cuando llegó a su asiento, él llevaba puesta su camiseta y en la mano cargaba su pobre camisa echada a perder, luego de olerlo un poco y retirar la nariz asqueado, la dio por perdida y de mala gana la guardó en la malla de las pantuflas.

Afortunadamente para él, el viaje terminó.

- Por aquí señor-. Dijo la aeromoza.

- Si-. Musitó Ren

Antes de irse echó un último vistazo a la jovencita que le había dado el viaje más terrible de su vida. La expresión de su rostro era de serenidad total, algunos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su blanco rostro y sus manos descansaban hasta con gracia sobre su vientre.

- "Tiene rasgos peculiares"-. Pensó Ren luego de acordarse de los ojos color rubí de la muchacha-. Adiós... espero jamás volver a encontrarte en mi camino-. Susurró Ren antes de marcharse.

...

...

...

Sólo queda decir... ¡Qué tal viaje! XD; pobre Ren (Aunque él tampoco fue muy amable)... y pobre Tamao porque no ha sido su intención y **DE HECHO** empezó con el pie izquierdo con Ren; lo siento... sé que hago sufrir mucho a la pobre Tami, y no es porque me caiga mal... al contrario XD! solo que es necesario tanto sufrimiento porque le vendrán también cosas muy buenas.

Pao-Hale20 ;)


	9. Seúl

**CAPITULO IX: "SEÚL"**

...

...

...

Pasados unos minutos Tamao despertó, la aeromoza se encargó de bajar su bolsa del gabinete y se lo entregó.

- Bienvenida a Seúl-. Dijo la mujer.

- Disculpe... ¿El joven Ren ya...?-. Quiso preguntar Tamao.

- Ah... el señor Tao ya se fue-. Dijo la aeromoza-. Supongo que tenía prisa.

Tamao asintió sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por lo que había sucedido, no había sido su intención, pero de todas formas ahora el actor Ren Tao tendría un pésimo concepto y un pésimo recuerdo de ella "¡Qué mala suerte!"

- ¿Señorita? -. Preguntó la aeromoza viendo que la joven divagaba.

- Ah, sí... ya voy-. Dijo Tamao.

Luego se quitó las pantuflas y se colocó sus zapatos; pero cuando guardaba la bolsita en su malla Tamao reconoció la camisa de Ren Tao en la malla de al lado.

- Se olvidó su camisa-. Dijo ella tomando la prenda entre sus manos-. ¿Ya se habrá marchado?

Entonces con la sola idea de devolverle la camisa a Ren, Tamao bajó presurosa del avión.

- Ay es inútil-. Suspiró luego de ver a tanta gente en el aeropuerto de Seúl-. No lo voy a encontrar así cerrara las puertas de salida de este lugar. ¡Ay qué verguenza!...

Totalmente decepcionada y avergonzada Tamao exhaló un fuerte suspiro mientras apretaba la camisa entre su mano derecha.

- Bueno... ahora sólo me queda irme al hotel-. Se dijo a sí misma.

Pero de pronto a unos cuantos metros de ella pasó Ren Tao custodiado por cuatro hombres vestidos de traje y de apariencia fuerte.

- Allá está...-. Se dijo Tamao comenzando a correr-. ¡Por favor espera...! ¡Te...! ¡Ouch!-. Exclamó al torcerse el pie, no obstante siguió corriendo-. ¡Espera! ¡Olvidaste tu camisa!

Corrió con más fuerza al ver que Ren no se detenía y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo un guardia le cerró el paso.

- No, no... no soy fan-. Dijo Tamao-. Bueno sí... pero ese no es el punto, es que Ren olvidó su camisa en el avión.

El guardia habló en coreano y lógicamente Tamao no comprendió.

- No entiende, esto le pertenece a Ren Tao-. Dijo Tamao haciendo señas entre la camisa y Ren que se alejaba totalmente ajeno a la situación-. "ESTO"... "REN TAO"

- Si puedo entenderla señorita, soy bilingüe-. Dijo el guardia-. Pero no puede pasar, este andén es para pasajeros V.I.P

- Sólo quiero devolverle su camisa-. Dijo Tamao-. Por favor.

- Reglas son reglas.

Tamao se sintió frustrada, pensó luego pasar por encima del guardia, pero el hombre era muy grande como para lograrlo sin salir lastimada, miró de nuevo la camisa y por debajo de brazo del guardia observó a Ren demasiado lejos.

- Bien... al menos lo intenté-. Dijo Tamao dando media vuelta para irse.

Mientras tanto Ren salía del aeropuerto, afuera le esperaba una limosina y muchas fans gritando su nombre.

- ¿No se supone que no estaría la prensa?-. Dijo Ren al fijarse en unas cámaras de televisión.

- Prensa local señor, no pudimos evitarlo-. Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

- Bien... en tanto no haya entrevistas fuera de las que daré en el hotel-. Dijo Ren subiéndose al auto.

Aquello ya era una rutina, una que si bien había sido agradable y hasta interesante al inicio de su carrera, ahora le resultaba sumamente molesto... Anna podía estar tranquila, él ya tenía muy en claro que la privacidad era un privilegio demasiado caro.

Afuera mientras tanto las fans gritaban a coro "¡Ren Tao!, ¡Ren Tao!, ¡Ren Tao!, ¡Ren Tao!" mientras se apilaban en las ventanas de la limo con carteles que decían cosas como "Te amo Ren Tao" o "Cásate conmigo". (Incluidos números telefónicos, direcciones, e-mails, etc.)

Ren se sintió por primera vez en el día a gusto, en la limosina no estaba nadie más que él; era amplia y sumamente cómoda, lo único molesto eran los coches de la prensa rodeando el suyo y los benditos paparazzi intentando tomar fotos. Luego de media hora llegó al hotel y de nuevo estaba en su mundo.

Todos tratándole con respeto, los empleados del hotel haciendo fila para recibirlo, otros tantos abriéndole las puertas diligentemente para que pasara. "Al menos las cosas comienzan a mejorar"; se dijo Ren, disfrutando de la tan ansiada privacidad una vez instalado en su habitación.; donde lo primero que hizo fue darse un merecido y necesario baño.

- Rayos... ese olor no se quita-. Dijo mientras se bañaba-. Este va a ser un largo baño.

Tamao por su parte buscó por largo rato a quien supuestamente iría por ella, habían muchos carteles, muchos nombres escritos en ellos; pero ninguno era el suyo. Al final terminó escribiendo su nombre en la hoja de un periódico con la esperanza de que ese supuesto "Alguien" apareciera.

Cansada de esperar, agotada por el viaje y con la paciencia a escaso espacio de desaparecer decidió telefonear a Japón; le preguntaría a Chocolove el nombre de la agencia que el banco había contratado y por fin podría irse al hotel; el único detalle es que nadie contestaba en "Paradise" y más número que ese no tenía.

- No puede ser... ¿Dónde se ha metido?-. Dijo Tamao lamentando su mala suerte-. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré el camino?

Al final encontró una cabina de "Ayuda al turista" y gracias a los cielos logró que le consiguieran un servicio de taxi que la llevó al hotel; aunque fue precisamente en el taxi donde descubriría que su racha de mala suerte no había terminado.

- ¿Qué son esos números señor?-. Pregunto al ver un aparato que ella había visto en el aeropuerto en O... y ahora tenía la cantidad de 67 dólares.

- Es el taxímetro señorita-. Dijo el taxista.

- ¿Taxímetro?

- SI, la tarifa es lo que dice en el taxímetro-. Dijo el taxista y Tamao palideció...

- Ay no... no me puede pasar-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Preguntó el hombre.

- No... no-. Se apresuró a decir Tamao.

"Ay Dios, Chocolove solo me dio 100 dólares... ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no traje efectivo conmigo? !Este es el tipo de emergencias que pueden suceder en un viaje!"-. Se recriminaba Tamao mientras contaba los billetes que llevaba consigo,

Para su mala suerte el taxímetro siguió avanzando... "Primer día en Seúl e iré a la cárcel por no pagarle al taxista"-. Pensó totalmente desanimada.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras ella se acercaba al hotel; en una cómoda sala del hotel Ren comenzaba a dar las dichosas entrevistas que Anna había acordado que él daría.

Había aprendido a fingir muy bien sus estados de ánimo, o como decía Anna: "La prensa debía saber lo que quería saber", sin importar nada más que complacer a la prensa, ser amable, solícito hasta cierto punto y hasta levemente coqueto estaba bien; salvo que el entrevistador fuera hombre.

- Dime Ren, ¿Qué opinas de Seúl?-. Preguntaba una periodista mientras la cámara grababa la entrevista. Ren tuvo que esperar a que la intérprete tradujera toda la pregunta aunque él la había comprendido desde el inicio... pero en fin "Orden de Anna"

- Es la primera vez que vengo, lo poco que he visto me ha parecido muy acogedor... lo demás sólo lo he visto por revistas, es una pena que mi estancia y mis responsabilidades no me permitan conocer todos esos lugares tan bellos que tiene Seúl-. Respondió Ren con una sonrisa diligente.

La entrevistadora sonrió en cuanto la intérprete tradujo la respuesta de Ren.

- Háblanos un poco del video que vas a grabar-. Dijo la mujer, la intérprete tradujo.

- Aún tengo que reunirme con el Director Pak-Hyun; por lo pronto puedo decir que se trata de una balada que el señor Wheesung lanzará de su último disco-. Dijo Ren.

- Entonces será un video de amor-. Dijo la periodista luego de escuchar la traducción.

- Sí, es conocida la versatilidad de la voz de Wheesung; siempre suele sorprender con sus composiciones, esta grabación será de una canción de amor-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Es la primera vez que participas en la grabación de un video musical?-. Preguntó la periodista.

- Si.. es la primera vez.-. Respondió Ren.

- Y dime, he oído que tienes una relación con tu anterior coprotagonista Marion Phauna-. Se animó a Preguntar la mujer.

Ren agradeció el saber coreano, de otro modo no hubiera podido tener tiempo de ordenarse a sí mismo fingir normalidad.

- No-. Respondió Ren-. Temo que no tengo el honor.

Luego la entrevista terminó, y siguió la otra, y la otra, y la otra, y la otra... todas con preguntas similares, a las que Ren dio la misma respuesta... "Rutina, Rutina que pareces no acabar", pensó en cada entrevista mientras mantenía la sonrisa y el semblante sereno.

"Rutina... rutina"

...

...

...

Un cap algo corto creo , me pongo a editar el otro y con suerte lo subo en un rato :) ojalá les agrade las continuaciones!, muchas gracias chicas por su preferencia, y espero poder actualizar seguido.

Pao-Hale20


	10. Sonrisa preciosa

Hola!, chicas disculpen tanto tiempo sin actualizar!, ha habido problemas con y no me dejaba actualizar :(!

En compensación subiré otro capítulo, el capítulo 9 "Seúl", era el que tenía que subir el domingo, pero bueno :P ahora va el cap. 10; gracias de nuevo por su preferencia y ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado

besos!

Pao-Hale20

**CAPÍTULO X: "SONRISA PRECIOSA"**

...

...

...

Muy diferente a la situación de Ren, en la que todos se desvivían por complacerlo, era la situación de Tamao Tamamura en ese momento.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Le digo que no puede irse sin pagar!-. Reclamaba el taxista.

- Pero es que es todo lo que tengo-. Decía la joven entre nerviosa y aturdida-. Por favor... no me grite.

- El precio del taxímetro es de 130 dólares-. Dijo el taxista por enésima vez.

- ¡Lo sé!-. Dijo Tamao-. Lo sé señor, pero ¿Qué quiere que haga? no tengo más efectivo...

- Usted me tiene que pagar-. Dijo el hombre reacio de moverse de la puerta del hotel.

Tamao se sintió sumamente avergonzaba pues dos empleados del hotel estaban presenciando toda esa escena. No tenía más dinero...

- Y... ¿Y si le doy mi reloj?, es muy bonito y... y vale más de 50 dólares-. Dijo Tamao señalando su reloj de muñeca.

- Mmmm...-. Dudó el taxista.

- Por favor, es todo lo que tengo-. Dijo Tamao poniendo sus manos en pos de ruego.

- Está bien-. Aceptó el taxista, Tamao asintió y se quitó su reloj para dárselo-. Pero no vuelva a salir sin el efectivo suficiente.

- "GRACIAS"-. Dijo Tamao con cierta ironía para luego meterse al hotel a toda prisa, jamás había pasado un momento tan vergonzoso... bueno, sin contar que le vomitó encima a Ren Tao.

Y precisamente al mismo tiempo que el taxista le daba el "útil concejo" a Tamao, antes que la joven se metiera al hotel, otra Limo se estacionó a la entrada.

"Bienvenido señor"-. Dijo una azafata abriéndole la puerta al nuevo huésped.

El hombre, vestido con suma elegancia, bajó del automóvil e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la azafata en señal de gratitud.

- Adelante por favor-. Dijo la mujer.

- Gracias-. Respondió el hombre mientras seguía con la mirada a la peculiar jovencita que había entrado a la carrera al lujoso hotel-. Bueno eso es algo nuevo...

Mientras tanto Tamao pasaba una mano por su cabeza mientras arrastraba la maleta.

- No puedo creerlo ¡Qué verguenza!-. Decía la joven-. ¿Dónde estará el registro?... ya, ya... tranquila Tamao, las cosas no pueden empeorar.

La encargada en recepción del hotel saludó a Tamao en coreano.

- Disculpe... no la entiendo-. Dijo Tamao, "veamos... no creo que hable japonés... mmm ah, ya sé"-. Can you Speak English?-. (¿Habla Inglés?) Preguntó Tamao en inglés

- Sure, What can I do for you?-.(Seguro, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?) Preguntó la recepcionista.

- Ehm...-. Titubeó Tamao "¿Por qué no terminé de estudiar inglés?, si la entiendo... ¿Pero qué respondo?"

Entonces recordó que traía consigo un diccionario de frases en inglés con la debida pronunciación, y buscando la expresión que quería logró decir

-I have a reservation, my name is Tamao Tamamura-. (Tengo una reservación, mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura)-. Dijo Tamao con cierto mote.

- Oh yes... please wait a minute while I check-. (Oh si, por favor espere un minuto mientras reviso) Dijo la recepcionista tipeando en su ordenador.

Mientras la recepcionista buscaba la reservación el hombre de la limo se acercó al lobby quedando junto a Tamao.

- Busco al señor Ren Tao, sé que está en este hotel-. Dijo el hombre en perfecto coreano.

- Un segundo por favor-. Respondió otra de las recepcionistas.

- Se lo agradezco-. Dijo el hombre.

Tamao pensaba "Ojalá pudiera aprender idiomas", luego de escuchar al hombre, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarlo; era muy atractivo; hasta más atractivo que el maleducado de Ren, además se veía a leguas que era alguien importante por la forma en que estaba vestido, "Impecable", pensó Tamao, emocionándose enseguida al ocurrísele crear un personaje similar para sus novelas.

Entonces el sonido del celular del hombre la hizo salir de su ensueño y fingir que miraba sus uñas.

- ¿Hola?-. Preguntó el hombre en coreano-. Oh... sí, todo ha ido de maravilla... -. Luego sonrió, Tamao que lo seguía mirando pensó que tenía una sonrisa preciosa-. No, regresaré pronto, por lo pronto hago una visita... seguro... entonces nos veremos, adiós.

Sin embargo Tamao se había vuelto a perder al mirarle, por lo que esa vez no pudo fingir que no lo hacía, ahora el hombre la miraba a ella. Nerviosa como estaba no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

- "Que niña tan dulce"-. Pensó el hombre.

- Debe ser de por aquí-. Dijo Tamao pensando que el hombre no la entendería si hablaba japonés-. Y seguro no sabe por qué le estoy hablando-. Añadió sonriendo

Entonces el hombre sonrió divertido, ¿Que no la entendía?, ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

- ¿Por qué sonríe ahora?-. Preguntó Tamao sintiéndose divertida-. Seguro debe de pensar que estoy loca.

"Un poco"-. Pensó el hombre,-. "Pero es divertida, es la primera vez que me río con una extraña"

- I'm sorry miss-. Dijo la recepcionista cortando la comunicación de ambos-. Maybe it's something wrong, I can't find your reservation, please Would you make sure again?.

- ¿Qué dijo?-. Preguntó Tamao confusa.

La recepcionista no entendió el japonés de Tamao y la joven comenzó a buscar una frase en su diccionario, cuando de pronto el hombre de la sonrisa preciosa se acercó un poco más.

- Ella dice que no tienes una reservación-. Dijo el hombre, ahora en perfecto japonés; sonrió con gentileza ante el sobresalto de Tamao quien le miró consternada-. ¿Está usted segura que tiene una reservación?

Tamao abrió la boca; pero nada salió de ella salvo un hálito consternado, luego siguió la vergüenza, ese hombre la había hablado en perfecto japonés, "Ay Dios... creo que volví a meter la pata".

- ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Preguntó el joven,

"Qué bonita sonrisa"-. Pensó Tamao para luego obligarse a poner atención a lo importante, le acababan de decir que no había reservación a su nombre.

- S-si..-. Respondió tímidamente Tamao-. Sí tengo una... una reservación.

El hombre asintió y luego miró a la recepcionista.

- Sorry, There is no reservation? Are you sure?-. (Disculpe, ¿No hay reservación? ¿Está segura?) Preguntó el hombre.

- Absolutely sir, I checked twice-. (Absolutamente señor, Revisé dos veces)-. Respondió la recepcionista.

- I Understand, please, could you tell me if there is an available room?-. (Entiendo, ¿Podría decirme si hay alguna habitación disponible?) Siguió el hombre ante la mirada perpleja de Tamao.

- Yes sir, there are many-. ( Sí señor, hay muchas) Dijo la recepcionista

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?-. Preguntó el hombre en japonés a Tamao.

- H-Hasta el Viernes-. Respondió Tamao.

- She is going to stay until Friday-. (Ella se quedará hasta el Viernes)-. Dijo el hombre a la recepcionista.

- Very well sir, It is ok the room 1305?-. (Muy bien señor, ¿Está bien la habitación 1305?)-. Preguntó la recepcionista.

- Great-.(Genial) Respondió el hombre.

Tamao mientras que él hablaba con la recepcionista había estado planeando la mejor forma de disculparse por atreverse a bromear con él y a reírse faltándole al respeto.

- Cuando le den su llave puede subir a su habitación, será la número 1305-. Dijo el hombre-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

- N-no...-. Musitó Tamao, "Vamos ¿Y la disculpa?"-. Muchas gracias por su ayuda... disculpe si lo llegué a molestar, no fue mi intención.

- Descuida...-. Dijo el hombre con gentileza-. No ha sido para nada una molestia.

Tamao hizo entonces una reverencia con la cabeza, misma que el hombre respondió.

- Ya debo irme... cuídate-. Añadió el hombre antes de irse.

Tamao entonces cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, para luego golpear su frente con el diccionario.

- "Dios ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?"

Sin embargo el gesto no había pasado desapercibido por el hombre de sonrisa preciosa, quien al verla golpeando su cabeza con el diccionario no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

"Definitivamente jamás me había pasado algo tan peculiar" Pensó el hombre mientras uno de los guardaespaldas de Ren lo llevaba con el "Exclusivo" actor.

"¡Qué chica tan peculiar!"


	11. Grata visita

**Y otro más :)! no olviden los reviews!**

**CAPÍTULO XI: "GRATA VISITA"**

...

...

...

.

Lo primero que hizo Tamao al entrar a su cuarto de hotel fue correr al teléfono y marcar de nuevo hacia "Paradise"

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... perdió la cuenta de las veces que llamó.

- ¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?-. Gritaba Tamao al auricular-. ¡Es el enésimo mensaje que te dejo Chocolove! me volveré loca...

Luego colgó completamente irritada, lo único medianamente bueno que le había sucedido en el día era haber conocido a ese hombre tan guapo, ¡Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre!; encima se había burlado de él; si lo sumaba a la cuenta, con el chico de sonrisa preciosa ya habían 2 oportunidades de hacer amistad tiradas a la cañería a causa de su torpeza.

- El primero fue Ren-. Susurró Tamao echada en la cama, luego miró la camisa del actor hecha un ovillo sobre su maleta-. Comienza a oler terrible... mejor lo lavo.

Y con esa idea en mente, Tamao cogió la camisa y la lavó en el lavabo de manos

Mientras tanto, Ren había recibido una grata noticia... y la grata noticia acababa de tocar la puerta de su habitación.

- Me siento honrado-. Dijo Ren ni bien vio al visitante.

- ¿Bromeas? Les faltó registrarme allá afuera para dejarme pasar-. Dijo el visitante-.

- No creí que eras tú cuando te anunciaron-. Dijo Ren caminando junto a su visita rumbo a la pequeña salita-. Ya te hacía en algún avión.

- Muy gracioso-. Dijo el hombre-. Vendría aunque estuviera ocupado...

- Insisto, me siento honrado-. Dijo Ren.-. El Gran "Hao Asakura", me hizo un espacio en su agenda.

- Sí... sé que me adoras-. Dijo Hao.

- Y bueno, ¿A qué pobre hombre le has comprado la compañía, esta vez?-. Dijo Ren mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

- A ningún pobre-. Dijo Hao-. Pero gracias a mi nueva adquisición podré pasar más tiempo en Japón.

La expresión de Ren se ensombreció un poco.

- ¿Vas a volver a Japón?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí, y la razón es que teniendo los ingresos de esta compañía aquí en Seúl, puedo ocuparme de viejos proyectos en Japón-. Dijo Hao muy satisfecho de sí mismo-. Por cierto que tiene mucho que ver con tu campo.

- ¿Mi campo? ¿Te vas a volver actor?-. Preguntó Ren.

- MMM no...-. Dijo Hao-. Valoro mucho mi libertad gracias-. Añadió en doble sentido-. a lo que me refiero es que voy a intentar comercializar una película, he visto que dejan muy buenos ingresos si se sabe escoger el guión... y contando con mi tino para los negocios y mi buen gusto, sé que tendré éxito-. Ren aún no borraba ese gesto gris de su rostro-. Además aunque bien podría ser actor... me sentiría tremendamente mal si te quitara los papeles, lo que obviamente sucedería de convertirme en estrella.

Ren no tuvo otro camino que relajarse ante el gesto de mártir de Hao, ¿Por qué demonios no podía enojarse con ese idiota?

- Idiota-. Farfulló Ren.

- Oye y... ¿Sabes algo de tus padres?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Están bien... si mi abuelo, el viejo roble, sigue activo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Y tu padre?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Vivo... supongo-. Dijo Ren sintiéndose incómodo.

- Oye... ya sé que no te gusta que te toque el tema-. Dijo Hao-. Pero ya no eres un niño Ren... uno de los dos tiene que ceder y disculparse primero.

Ren guardó silencio y miró al frente, "Su forma típica de rehuir responderme", pensó Hao... "Y luego dice que no es un niño, mejor cambio el tema"

- Oye... ¿Qué sabes de Jeanne?-. Preguntó Hao-. Lo último que supe de ella era que pensaba abrir una tienda de ropa, con eso que se le metió dárselas de diseñadora, ¿Le va bien?

Ren cambió totalmente el gesto cuando pensó en Jeanne.

- Sí...-. Dijo Ren con la mirada brillante-. Le está yendo muy bien... es... es feliz.

"Lo dicho... pone cara de cordero degollado".., Pensó Hao al verlo cambiar tan drásticamente, "El mundo puede estarse acabando, pero solo hace falta pronunciar el nombre de Jeanne y a Ren no le importa nada más"

- Ella siempre pregunta por ti-. Agregó Ren con cierta tristeza-. Siempre quiere saber cómo te está yendo.

- Ah... Jeanne-. Dijo Hao-. Sigue creyendo que somos sus dos hermanos mayores.

- Deberías llamarla más seguido, ella... ella se alegra cuando lo haces-. Dijo Ren ahora con cierta amargura en la voz.

- Sí... lo haré-. Dijo Hao con una sonrisa serena-. Aunque la verdad será cuando tenga tiempo...

Siempre tenía que aparentar indiferencia respecto a Jeanne cuando hablaba de ella con Ren, de lo contrario su insufrible amigo pasaba drásticamente de la serenidad a la depresión; Hao siempre había sabido que Ren estaba enamorado de Jeanne; de modo que no solía mostrar mucho interés en la joven por no crearle a su amigo falsas conclusiones; sí... quería a Jeanne de forma especial, después de todo era su amiga de infancia; pero con los años Jeanne no había dejado de comportarse como una niña.

Y tal como predijo... Ren suavizó sus gestos y hasta dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Oye tengo dos motivos para haber venido hoy-. Dijo Hao.

- ¿Motivos?

- Sí, uno era verte por supuesto... parto pronto a China-. Dijo Hao-. Y el otro para contarte de mi plan en Japón, voy a necesitarte muy pronto

- ¿Me vas a contratar?-. Dijo Ren.

- Por supuesto, así que ve haciendo un espacio en tu agitada agenda para mí ¿Escuchaste?, eres uno de los actores más populares de Japón y creo que justo lo que necesito para mi proyecto-. Dijo Hao.

- No lo sé... no creo que puedas pagarme-. Dijo Ren intentando molestarle.

- Te haré una oferta que no podrás rehusar-. Dijo Hao.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Ironizó Ren.

- Sí... ya que si no me haces caso, me veré en la penosa necesidad de actuar yo y echar a perder tu carrera-. Dijo Hao como si estuviera diciéndole una moraleja de cuento.

- Payaso-. Dijo Ren-. Oye, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Normalmente eso se pregunta al inicio, "Anfitrión estrella"-. Dijo Hao-. Pero no... de hecho ya debo irme, tengo una reunión en un par de horas... pero ya tendremos suficiente tiempo en Japón.

- Oye no olvides el 10 de Abril ¿De acuerdo?-. Dijo Ren mientras se ponía de pie junto con Hao.

- Haré lo que pueda, pero no es seguro que vaya-. Dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.

- Te acompaño-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Hasta la puerta?, ¡Vaya!... me siento amado-. Bromeó Hao recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de Ren.

- Es una pena que no haya escaleras cerca-. Dijo Ren mientras le acompañaba-. Sería interesante ver si resistes la caída.

- Me conmueven tus buenos deseos-. Dijo Hao al llegar a la salida-. Bueno... Hasta pronto amigo.

- Nos vemos-. Dijo Ren estrechando la mano de Hao.

Sin embargo, cuando Hao se fue, Ren no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho... Hao regresaría a Japón; pasaría mucho más tiempo cerca de Jeanne, ¿Por qué tenía que suceder precisamente ahora?

Hao, Jeanne y él habían sido amigos desde la infancia; sin embargo Jeanne solía prestarle más atención a Hao, y claro... el muy idiota tenía detalles con ella sin darse cuenta que la ilusionaba, a la larga Jeanne no hacía algo si Hao no estaba presente, incluso salir con él sin Hao; eso le crispaba los nervios.

Cuando Hao se hizo cargo de los negocios de su familia, la oportunidad de acercarse a Jeanne fue mayor, la pobre estaba muy deprimida por los constantes viajes de Asakura; y él podía estar con ella con el pretexto de distraerla; lograba hacerlo, lograba que sonriera para él; pero cuando Hao aparecía de nuevo en el panorama, Jeanne se ponía tan feliz que sin darse cuenta lo ignoraba a él por Hao, de pronto "Ren Tao" dejaba de existir y sólo existía Hao.

Creyó después que la situación cambiaría cuando Hao comenzó a salir con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba en el camino, Jeanne sufría por esas salidas, aunque la joven quisiera disimularlo, él sabía que sufría por ver a Hao con otras mujeres, sufría cuando el muy inconsciente hablaba de su novia de turno y hasta se alegraba insanamente cuando rompía con las novias.

¿Por qué lo quería tanto?, se preguntaba Ren a menudo, Hao tenía detalles con ella, pero no los que Jeanne esperaba, era amable, atento, le compraba cosas de vez en cuando, la llamaba de vez en cuando; pero no mostraba nunca el mismo interés, incluso se comportaba frío con ella, le contaba de sus novias, le molestaba recordándole lo "Niña que era"... entonces ¿Por qué lo quería a él? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de quien en cambio siempre estaba junto a ella?-

Y ahora la situación se complicaría, ya podía imaginar a Jeanne cuando se enterara que Hao regresaría a Japón, y sólo de hacerlo sentía que la sangre le hervía.

"Como si sirviera de algo"-. Pensó Ren luego de golpear el muro del cuarto-. "De todas maneras ella siempre piensa en él".

...

...

...

Lo sé... pobre Ren! U_U!... ¿A quién no le ha pasado enamorarse y no ser correspondido? y encima el terco, renueente a aceptar que Jeanne quiere a Hao... pero bueno; aún nada está dicho, ya que Hao ya siente interés por Tami; aunque a nuestra protagonista le esperan algunos tragos amargos más; pero pronto vienen sus premios :), por otro lado Ren tiene que aprender un poquito de humildad ;).

Ahora paso a responder Reviews :) ! (Que por cierto se los agradezco demasiado :D!)

**km-ren:** Gracias por tu review! :) y bueno si :P ¿Quién puede tener tanta suerte para que le pasen esas cosas en un solo día y todavía con quién? XD!, personalmente yo hubiera muerto ahí mismo de la pura vergüenza Absolutamente nada está dicho aún de la historia, como dice en el Summary las decisiones disparatadas de los personajes van a traer muchos enredos! :P, todos aprenderán un poco de todos :D.

**Tinavb: ** Chocolove será el "malo" por un tiempo; aunque dentro de su propia concepción, su actitud es rara, porque él quiere a Tamao, es una de sus mejores amigas, pero su amor por Pilika y la necesidad que siente porque ella esté sana y salva es su motivación y lo que le lleva a hacerle tamaña cosa a Tami; cada acción tendrá su consecuencia y nuestro querido moreno no saldrá muy ileso que digamos, sea por acción de los otros personajes o por su propia conciencia (Divina conciencia XD)... con respecto a Hao y Tami bueno... como le dije a **km-ren**; nada aún está dicho jijijiji saludosss! y gracias por seguir la historia!

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar!... Sí lo de Ren es la rutina, el perfecto orden, los perfectos planes, el perfecto equilibrio (Al menos en el trabajo y en su forma de vivir), porque si hablamos de amor el pobre está totalmente hecho un lío XD, y Tamao es lo contrario, (Aunque en este fic tendrá un poco más de temperamento que el personaje original) su característica torpeza y la facilidad que tiene de meterse en líos es el opuesto de Ren, por eso creo que pueden congeniar, un poquito de caos en el perfecto orden de Ren, y un poco de orden en la cambiante vida de Tami... pronto, pronto los juntaré... ¡Y de qué forma! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)!, actualizaré lo más continuo que pueda :); ¡Muchos saludos!

**ire yamichii:** No tienes por qué :), un placer ayudarte! entiendo por lo que todas pasamos con la "Paginita del mal" de Fanfiction :P, yo supe del truquito de "Content" por otra Autora **"Ale"**; así que solo pasé el favor y personalmente disfruté mucho de tu actualización :) esperaré con ansia las siguientes. Muchos saludos! :D


	12. Señorita

**CAPÍTULO XII: "SEÑORITA"**

...

...

...

Tanto enfado y mala suerte habían despertado el apetito en Tamao, quien con el poco de dinero que le quedaba bajó a comer algo, saliendo apenada de la cafetería pues no le alcanzaba más que para comprar una sopa instantánea.

- ¡Qué vergüenza...! mejor me la como en mi habitación-. Dijo Tamao dirigiéndose al ascensor-. ¡Qué bueno, va de bajada!.

Entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió y por ella salió aquél hombre de sonrisa preciosa.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...-. Dijo el hombre al verla.

- Oh... ¿Cómo está?-. Saludó Tamao sorprendida, pero sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- Nos vemos de nuevo-. Dijo él.

- S-si-. Dijo Tamao con timidez-. Disculpe... antes no lo hice apropiadamente, yo... quería disculparme...

- ¿Disculparte?-. Preguntó él.

- Si-. Dijo Tamao bajando un poco la cabeza-. Por lo que sucedió en la recepción... Habla usted muy bien el Japonés, el coreano y el inglés.

Él sonrió

- Ya se lo dije-. Dijo el hombre-. No tenga cuidado... ¿Va a cenar?

Tamao miró su sopa y enrojeció.

- Eh... si, estas son mis favoritas-. Respondió Tamao sintiéndose diminuta ante el hombre-. ¿Usted ya cenó?-. "Por Dios Tamao, ¡Qué pregunta tan torpe!"

- No, aún no-. Sonrió el hombre divertido por la pregunta.

- "Di algo inteligente, di algo inteligente"-. Se pidió a sí misma Tamao-. ¿Le gustaría una taza de Ramen?-. "Genial... Tamao no tienes remedio"

Sin embargo el hombre pareció muy divertido con la propuesta.

- Jejeje-. Rió el hombre-. No, gracias, quizá en otro momento.

Tamao se contagió de la risa del joven y apenada le observó unos segundos.

- Oh... Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo la pelirosa.

- Tienes un nombre muy bonito-. Dijo el joven-. Yo soy Hao Asakura.

"Hao Asakura", memorizó Tamao pareciéndole un nombre muy interesante, "El nombre de un digno galán de una de mis novelas".

- Mucho gusto-. Respondió la joven

Hao era realmente atractivo, su semblante era pacífico, pero sus rasgos eran bastante marcados, tenía ojos oscuros; pero gentiles y aunque llevaba el cabello crecido, no le hacía lucir nada desaliñado, por el contrario lo volvía más apuesto.

- Eh-. Titubeó Tamao-. ¿Va a quedarse en el hotel?

- No, no-. Dijo Hao-. Sólo vine a visitar a un amigo...

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso a esa joven?, de hecho ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de no querer moverse de allí?, Hao no se lo explicaba; de pronto quería cancelar las reuniones de la tarde sólo para quedarse a charlar con esa jovencita... "¿Qué te pasa Asakura?..."

- ¿Un amigo?-. Preguntó Tamao. "Entonces no vino a ver a una novia... es muy apuesto, y tan amable... tiene que tener algún defecto, aunque sea uno"

- Sí... Ren Tao, es un actor famoso en Japón-. Dijo Hao

- "Y señoras y señores, he ahí el defecto"- Pensó Tamao haciendo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad ¿Como podía alguien tan amable y caballero ser amigo de alguien tan maleducado como Ren Tao?

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Hao al notar el cambio en el semblante de la joven.

- Oh no-. Dijo Tamao sonriendo nerviosa-. no...

- Bueno... me gustaría continuar con esta conversación-. Dijo Hao-. Pero creo que si lo hago se enfriará tu sopa.

Tamao intentó articular palabra, pero miró su sopa y sólo atinó a sonreír; ella también quería seguir hablando con Hao Asakura, pero por otro lado moría de hambre.

- Soy torpe-. Rió Tamao-. Seguro también usted está ocupado y yo le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo... disculpe.

- Para nada-. Sonrió Hao... "Ya... son demasiadas sonrisas por un día ¿No crees?, demonios ¿Qué me sucede?"-. No se sienta mal...

- No se preocupe-. Dijo Tamao-. creo que será mejor que suba ya.

- Espero volver a encontrarla-. Dijo Hao provocando que ella se sonrojara-. Si el destino lo quiere... la veré otra vez.

- Si-. Dijo Tamao con una bonita sonrisa-. Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto señorita Tamao-. Dijo Hao para marcharse.

Tamao se quedó ida todo el trayecto en el ascensor... "Señorita Tamao", Hao le había llamado "Señorita..." y había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez; sentía las mejillas rojas... ELLA, por primera vez en mucho tiempo... se sentía especial.

Entretanto Ren había vaciado el frigobar de los "ponches", en primer lugar lo había abierto buscando algún licor que le calmara esas ansias en el pecho; pero nuevamente relucía Anna, seguramente la muy "bruja" había ordenado que no incluyeran bebidas alcohólicas en su habitación, Ren había rebuscado todas las sodas y jugos hasta que encontró unos ponches que tenían 20 % de alcohol... éstos casualmente eran los más caros.

- Bien... al menos pagará una linda cuenta-. Dijo Ren antes de beberse la sexta lata, estrujando el envase en su mano para luego lanzarlo al piso con enfado.

La visita de Hao solo había logrado que estuviera intranquilo, ¿Qué hacer para que Jeanne no corriera junto a él?, todo era un lío y la peor parte del asunto era que no podía enfadarse con Hao, él era su mejor amigo ¿Y cómo enfadarse con él si en primer lugar él no provocaba conscientemente esos sentimientos en Jeanne?

Necesitaba distraerse... pensaba en ello cuando de pronto su habitación fue invadida por la gente de vestuario, "Gracias al cielo", pensó Ren, enfrascándose en su trabajo para intentar aliviar esa sensación odiosa en el pecho; y al cabo de un rato, lo consiguió.

...

...

...

Cap. 12 UP! :D, espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Hasta la próxima!

Pao-Hale20

**Stellar BS:** ¡Qué gusto seguir cautivando tu atención :)!, Este capi está más para Tamao y Hao que para Ren, pero no te preocupes habrá más de él en adelante; la recompensa para Tami está cerca; aunque tendrá que aguantar uno que otro desplante de Ren... desplantes que a la larga le pesarán al actorcito chino jojo!... también se nos viene más de Jeanne, Chocolove y Pilika :) y por supuesto de nuestro bien amado Hao :).

**Tinavb:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo Tina!; qué bueno que te siga gustando la historia :), bueno, Ren va a tener que aprender muchas cosas a lo largo del trama, adelanto diciendo que ese conflicto amoroso es quizá el más grande conflicto que tendrá... XD (pobre) ¡Y que lo digas! esta historia estará plagada tanto de amores correspondidos como los no correspondidos y tal cual es la naturaleza humana :P se van a entercar en imposibles XD!... este cap. es más de Hao :) de corazón que lo disfrutes ;D. Saludos y gracias por tu review!


	13. La camisa

**CAPÍTULO XIII: "LA CAMISA"**

...

...

...

Ni las ansias dejaron en paz a Ren, ni la incertidumbre a Tamao, ya que por mucho que el actor intentara distraerse con su trabajo, no pudo dejar de pensar en Jeanne; y en el caso de Tamao debido a que se pasó casi toda la noche intentando hablar a "Paradise", siempre con el mismo resultado... NADA.

La mañana para ellos significó un alivio, para Tamao porque decidió dejar de preocuparse y salir a recorrer la ciudad; y para Ren, porque contrario a las órdenes de Anna, logró burlar a su vigilancia y camuflándose bien salió a correr muy temprano, consiguiendo que su mente al fin bloqueara el recuerdo de Jeanne.

Tamao se relajó en su caminata, tomó muchas fotografías en cada rincón que le parecía interesante y también tomándose fotografías ella misma en esos lugares; si había ido tan lejos, no se iba a quedar encerrada en el hotel consumiéndose por la preocupación.

Ren por su parte inició la grabación del video, resultó que era más fácil que hacer cine, como dijo Anna ni siquiera tenía que hablar con su co-protagonista, sino que solo debía hacer parecer que hablara; el director quedó complacido con la entrega del joven actor, ya que le daba exactamente lo que él le pedía, en la medida justa y en las tomas exactas;

A Ren le había parecido sencillo, en especial porque el director le pedía que se mostrara melancólico y triste, "No hay problema", dijo él, y no habría problema porque así se sentía precisamente, melancólico y triste; fuera de eso lo único malo para Ren fue el periodo de descanso.

- Demonios-. Farfullaba el muchacho mientras la imagen de Jeanne volvía a formarse en su cabeza-.

Había estado pensando en ella desde que su mente se relajó del trabajo, y desde entonces se la había pasado observando su teléfono celular.

- ¿Y si la llamo?-. Se dijo a sí mismo-. Sólo para saludar...

Y con la idea en la mente marcó el número de Jeanne, total... si por si acaso se acobardaba, Jeanne no sabría que era él, porque le llamaría del celular que le habían dado en Seúl.

- ¿Hola?-. Se escuchó luego de 6 timbrazos-. ¿Hola?

Ren sintió que el corazón se le encogía, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada, se sentía tonto ¿Qué le diría?

- ¿Hola?, ¿Quien habla?-. Preguntó Jeanne-. Este código es de Corea... ¡¿HAO?

Nuevamente esa odiosa presión en su pecho, ¿Hao?... con toda la frustración de la que fue capaz cerró el celular, se sentía el idiota más idiota del mundo por sentir lo que sentía, apretó el celular descargando su frustración y cuando creía que iba a romperlo, lo llamaron... "El descanso terminó"

Las cosas para Tamao le causaban similar frustración, dado que en mitad de su paseo volvió a tropezar y se torció el tobillo, teniendo que gastar lo que tenía guardado para su almuerzo en un parche desinflamante.

- ¡Vaya inspiración!-. Exclamaba desanimada...- "La bella joven caminaba extasiada observando los paisajes... y de pronto... se tropezó y no pudo andar más"-,. Narró en voz alta con total ironía.

Le deprimía el hecho de saberse con poco dinero, le deprimía el que en su caminata encontró comida deliciosa que no podía pagar, le deprimía el haberse torcido el tobillo y encima tener que caminar hasta el hotel.

Irritada como estaba descargó sus últimas monedas del día en llamar a Japón una vez más, esta vez ya ni timbró sino que simplemente le pasaron a casilla de voz.

"- Chocolove ¡Estoy en serios aprietos! ¿Cómo me hiciste esto? ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Y encima tú no contestas ni te comunicas! ¡CONTESTA!... ¡Date por muerto cuando regrese a Okinawa!-. Gritó Tamao a todo pulmón dentro de la cabina telefónica.

La situación no mejoró para Ren ni tampoco para Tamao en el transcurso de la semana, Ren no podía sacarse a Jeanne de la cabeza y Tamao estaba al borde de la desesperación, subsistía con sopas instantáneas y se había cansado de llamar a "Paradise", Chocolove no daba señales de vida, para colmo de males tampoco había señal del agente de viajes, no tenía dinero para pagar el hotel y tampoco para comprar un boleto de avión; estaba sola... atrapada, y muy asustada.

Era jueves por la noche y sus esperanzas morían a cada minuto que pasaba, Tamao en su habitación miraba con anhelo al teléfono esperando que sonara, que Chocolove la llamara diciéndole que todo era un error, que todo estaría bien; pero nada...

Ya se encontraba al paso del infarto, echada en la cama como muerta.

- Dios... algo va terriblemente mal-. Se decía Tamao-. Terriblemente mal... ya... tranquila... tranquila Tamao... un paso a la vez... primero... ver cómo pago el hotel, luego... ¿Cómo regreso a Japón?

Entonces sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar.

- ¡¿Y cómo lo voy a lograr?-. Lloró Tamao-. ¡Estoy perdida!

Y en medio de su llanto mientras abrazaba la almohada, quedó de vista al armario de la habitación, donde estaba colgada la camisa de Ren Tao.

Tamao entonces tuvo una idea, se acercó a la prenda y la revisó por todos lados, estaba intacta...

- No Tamao... como si fuera a ayudarte-. Se dijo ella.

Luego dejó la prenda en el colgador dándole la espalda.

- Pero por otro lado... ESTOY DESESPERADA-. Agregó en un grito y sin pensarlo de nuevo cogió la camisa con colgador y todo saliendo presurosa de la habitación.

En su habitación Ren se encontraba de nuevo frente al teléfono, debatiéndose en llamar o no llamar a Jeanne; luego de beber jugo, mirar televisión un rato, hasta darse un baño, no pudo dejar de pensar en que llamar a Jeanne no sería una mala idea.

Decidido, luego de 1 hora de debate, se animó a coger el teléfono, pero antes de que levantara el auricular éste sonó.

- ¿Quien puede ser? preguntó nuevamente frustrado-. ¿Hola?

- Señor Tao, en recepción hay una joven llamada Tamao Tamamura, dice que lo conoce y que necesita verlo-. Dijo la recepcionista-. Tiene además una camisa suya.

- ¿Tamao Tamamura?-. Repitió Ren, él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

Luego de unos minutos de debatirse, decidió dar su permiso para que la dichosa Tamao subiera, después de todo si resultaba una loca los guardias en su puerta no la dejarían entrar.

Tamao subió armándose de valor, camisa en mano para que Ren viera que estaba intacta.

- Hola...-. Saludó Tamao ocultándose detrás de la camisa en cuanto sintió la puerta abrirse-.

- ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¿Y por qué tiene mi camisa?

- Je...-. Rió Tamao bajando la camisa para dejarse ver ella-. Hola... ¿Se acuerda de mí?

- ¿Debería?-. Preguntó Ren sin acordarse de ella.

- Soy... la del avión, ¿Recuerda?... ehm... la de los... "mareos"-. Dijo Tamao más roja que un tomate.

Entonces Ren la miró bien recordando enseguida el rostro, la forma de reírse, los gestos y la sonrisita de la chica, "Oh no... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

- ¿Por qué está aquí?-. Preguntó Ren de forma cortante.

- Oh... es que olvidó su camisa en el avión-. Dijo Tamao señalando la prenda-. Se la limpié y también la planché.

Ren observó la camisa y la tomó de las manos de Tamao.

- Bien, gracias... ADIOS-. Dijo muy rápidamente cerrando la puerta en las narices de Tamao.

- ¡Pero...!-. Dijo Tamao con la palabra en la boca...-. ¡Pero qué maleducado...!...-. Luego de unos segundos respiró profundo-. Tamao... no has llegado hasta aquí para rendirte.

Y dándose ánimos tocó de nuevo a la puerta, hasta tres veces y Ren abrió de mala gana

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ren.

- Es que... aparte de darle su camisa tengo algo que hablar con usted-. Dijo Tamao tratando de parecer gentil en todo momento, pese a que lo que quería era reclamarle por su falta de educación al tirarle la puerta en la cara.-. Ehm... ¿Puedo decirlo adentro?

Ren sonrió.

- NO-. Respondió el muchacho con la misma sonrisa-. Dígame lo que deba decir aquí.

- "¡Es un reverendo patán!"-. Pensó Tamao sin borrar su sonrisa-. Es que... ejem... es algo largo.

- Ah ya veo-. Dijo Ren simulando comprensión, pero enseguida le miró con sarcasmo-. Entonces acórtelo.

- Es que es MUY largo-. Dijo Tamao tratando de no ahorcar al actor.

- Mmm... ¡Qué lástima!-. Exclamó Ren volviendo a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Pero antes que la cerrara totalmente, Tamao empujó la puerta.

- ¡¿Puede prestarme dinero?-. Exclamó la joven, Ren sin poder creérselo abrió un poco la puerta, solo para que la joven tuviera pleno espectáculo de su desconcierto.

- ¿QUE?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Es que... no tengo dinero para pagar el hotel y también necesito un pasaje de avión-. Dijo Tamao intentando sincerarse.

Ren la observó con más desconcierto aún, desconcierto que Tamao confundió con que Ren estaría comprendiendo su terrible situación.

- Yo... yo le pagaría cuando volvamos a Japón-. Dijo la joven-. ¿Puede?

Ren bufó.

- De verdad que eres confianzuda-. Dijo Ren sintiéndose insultado.

- ¿Por favor?-. Dijo Tamao en pos de ruego.

- NO, NO TENGO DINERO-. Fue la respuesta de Ren.

- ¡Pero...!-. Intentó decir Tamao, pero Ren cerró la puerta.- Respira, respira-. Se dijo Tamao-. Vamos... la tercera es la vencida.

Y nuevamente volvió a tocar, se sentía tonta, se sentía como Ren decía, confianzuda y ella no era así... simplemente que estaba al borde de la histeria.

- ¡¿QUE?-. Gritó Ren furioso al abrir la puerta de nuevo.

- Oye... yo sé que todo esto suena muy raro, y que... que no tengo derecho a pedir esto; pero estoy DESESPERADA-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Estoy en un lugar que no es mi país... demasiado lejos de Japón... sola! ... Sé que no tengo derecho, pero... usted es el único japonés junto conmigo...

- Corrección... yo no soy japonés, soy chino-. Dijo Ren.

- Yo le pagaría todo-. Dijo Tamao-. le dejaría mi dirección, mi teléfono, cualquier cosa...

Ren la observó unos segundos y cuando Tamao pensó que había conseguido mover ese corazón de piedra; él nuevamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Desesperanzada dio un fuerte suspiro, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué...?, un segundo... Ren abrió de nuevo la puerta.

- Una cosa-. Dijo Ren-. No vuelvas a llamar a mi puerta

Y con eso dio el último portazo.

...

...

...

Uhhh! XD ¡Cómo le va a doler! :)... ya sé que me paso de la raya con la pobre Tamao; pero el mundo da vueltas y lo que des o hagas te será devuelto tarde o temprano... así que "Pobre Ren" XD!, pero Tami no se va a dar por vencida... en la siguiente actualización verán como las decisiones disparatadas pueden enredarnos a más no poder XD!

Saludos! y no olviden los reviews ¿Qué creen que hará Tamao?... :)

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tinavb:** Hola Tina, Gracias por tu review! ¿Te esperabas esto? :P aún falta ver qué hará Tami... solo diré, ¡Lo qué tiene que hacer una chica cuando está desesperada! XD!... muchos saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo :D!

**Stellar BS **: ¡Hola Stellar! :) Gusto en saberte feliz :D! awwwww T.T! gracias por considerar esta historia entre tus favoritas :)!... qué te digo, Sí... Hao sentirá algo nuevo por Tami :) pero mucho más adelante, eso no le hará mucha gracia a algunas personas; y Ren... Ren va a tratar de sacar provecho XD, pero... se quedará en "tratar" (pobre, nunca le salen las cosas como quiere)

Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora :) es que estoy en exámenes semestrales en la U... U.U!

Pao-Hale20


	14. De vuelta a casa

**CAPÍTULO XIV: "DE VUELTA A CASA"**

...

...

...

.

Tamao se quedó perpleja tras el último portazo ¿Qué clase de persona era ese sujeto?, por mucho que fuera una "estrella", no le daba el derecho a tratar así a las personas. Respiró profundo unas tres veces; se sentía humillada, insultada y todo por un niñato engreído y maleducado.

De pronto al pensar en la mala educación de Ren Tao, pensó en Hao Asakura; ¡Qué opuesto!, el joven Hao, el apuesto, noble y caballero Hao... si tan solo él estuviera allí con ella; aún sin conocerlo mucho, ella estaba segura que al menos le habría escuchado y nunca... NUNCA le hubiera dado con la puerta en las narices como Ren.

Mientras tanto, Ren daba vueltas como león enjaulado en su sala.

- ¿Pero qué se cree?-. Se decía a sí mismo-. ¡Jamás he conocido a nadie tan cínico! ¡Mira que pedirme dinero la muy desvergonzada!... por su bien que no vuelva a tocar la puerta, por su bien que se largue... por su bien...

Pero antes de que acabara la idea escuchó un golpeteo más insistente.

- No está pasando...-. Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de concentrarse, pero el golpeteo siguió incesante-. ¡Se acabó!

Y con todo el enojo que tenía se lanzó a la puerta dispuesto a sacar aunque sea a jalones a esa mujer de su piso, ¡Es más... DEL MISMO HOTEL!

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a tocar!-. Vociferó Ren al abrir la puerta.

Tamao suspiró conmocionada; estaba jugando claramente con fuego; miró al piso unos segundos y luego respiró profundo; había tenido una nueva idea; quizá mejor que la primera; pero que indirectamente involucraba a Ren Tao.

-D-Disculpa... S-solo... si no vas a ayudarme-. Comenzó Tamao armándose de valor para mirar a Ren a los ojos; al hacerlo pudo ver gran enojo en ellos; además de fijarse por primera vez y muy de cerca en su peculiar color-. pues... ¿Al menos podrías darme el número de Hao?-. Completó la joven logrando que Ren volviera a desconcertarse.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren quien no sabía si había escuchado bien.

- De Hao... Hao Asakura-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose muy incómoda-. ¿Aún sigue aquí? ¿Verdad?

Tamao de pronto vio un cambio rotundo en el semblante de Ren, al verlo abrir la puerta pensó que sería capaz de hacerle daño; pero sólo con mencionar a Hao, los gestos del actor se suavizaron y su ira fue cambiada por una contundente confusión.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Hao?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿A... Hao?-. Repitió Tamao... "Lo llama por su nombre..."-. Pues... es algo embarazoso de contar.

- "¿Qué hay respecto de esta mujer que no sea embarazoso?"-. Se preguntó Ren, pensando en la forma en la que la había conocido e imaginándose una escena parecida con Hao de víctima.

- Ehm... creo que tienen confianza, entonces... ¿No podrías ayudarme por él?-. Soltó Tamao recriminándose a sí misma; "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"; estaba usando a Hao para conseguir la ayuda de Ren, ¡Era reprobable!

"Conoce a Hao y hasta lo llama por su nombre"-. Pensaba Ren-. "¿Quién es esta mujer en realidad? ¿Por qué tiene tanta confianza con Hao?"-. Pasa...

Tamao se quedó de piedra...

- ¿Perdón?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Que pases-. Dijo Ren haciéndose a un lado.

Tamao con algo de temor entró a la suite, pronto ella armó toda una trama de lo que le diría a Ren, pero a toda costa necesitaba conseguir el dinero, ya luego se disculparía; sin embargo tuvo que seguir la cuerda de la conversación de Ren; sobre todo cuando le preguntara sobre la relación que la unía con Hao.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué relación tienes con Hao?-. La pregunta de rigor no se hizo esperar.

- S-solo nos conocemos-. Dijo Tamao arrepentida por haber involucrado a Hao.

- ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir con eso de que te ayudara por él?-. Dijo Ren.

"Tamao, actúa, Tamao ACTÚA"-. Se Ordenó Tamao, entonces pidió perdón por lo que iba a hacer y adoptó luego una pose de dolor única.

- No quiero hablar de eso... el pasado... es el pasado-. Dijo Tamao con total gesto de pesadumbre-. Ahora no tengo ánimos de hablar de Hao... lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros solo nos incumbe a los dos.

"Esta mujer tuvo una relación con Hao"-. Se dijo Ren-. "Si pudiera averiguar si la continúa podría estar tranquilo"-. Ejem... Hao está en China en estos momentos.

- ¿No está?-. Dijo Tamao desesperanzada de nuevo-. Oh no...

- "Si tuvieron algo"-. Pensó Ren-. ¿Salieron mucho tiempo?

- "Joven Asakura, perdóneme"-. Pensó Tamao.-. Eh... pues...-. "no puedo, no puedo..." Se dijo Tamao, bueno, no tenía que fingir ni decir mentiras... podía solo... decir... la verdad disfrazada, la cosa era que Ren lo creyera-. Ehm... ¿Y qué si lo hicimos?

Ren le miró con suspicacia, algo le olía mal de todo el asunto, la chica de nombre Tamao había mencionado a Hao, le llamaba por su nombre y repentinamente se ponía nerviosa y evadía sus preguntas con otras preguntas.

Tamao lo notó... "Está sospechando... ay no, ¡Me va a descubrir!... no... Tamao... di algo"

- ¿Y qué si lo hicimos?-. Repitió Tamao con la mirada perdida al frente-. No vale la pena hablar de lo que no pudo ser... el... el destino jugó con los dos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao estaba en plena creación literaria.

- A veces el destino juega... hay malentendidos que destruyen los sentimientos-. Dijo Tamao imaginándose que escribía sus novelas en su ordenador-. A veces el amor deja de existir, y los sueños como el matrimonio, una familia... se esfuman.

- "¡¿MATRIMONIO?"-. Pensó Ren nuevamente interesado-. "No puede ser, Hao le propuso matrimonio y luego terminó con ella... para que Hao se hubiera confesado a ella, quiere decir que su relación iba en serio"

Tamao al ver la cara de Ren, supo que había capturado su atención, ahora sólo debía de dar la estocada final.

- A veces... al pensar en esa persona-. Dijo Tamao haciendo amago de sollozar-. se puede sentir mucha nostalgia.

El teatro estaba completo, Ren no tenía duda de la relación de Tamao con Hao; aquello había hecho renacer sus esperanzas, su nuevo plan necesitaba de la presencia de esa chica, así Hao no tendría tiempo ni ganas de acercarse a Jeanne y de esa forma él tendría el campo abierto para hacer lo que siempre había querido.

Ren rápidamente tramó su plan; esa mujer sería la clave, con ella de por medio el camino hacia Jeanne estaría abierto; Jeanne sufriría; pero para consolarla estaría bien; esa mujer esa la solución por la que había implorado todo el tiempo desde que supo que Hao regresaría a Japón... el resto fue cuestión de una operación bancaria.

...

...

Esa noche, Tamao observó con una mezcla de calma y culpa la enorme cantidad de billetes que Ren le prestó; en sí no había dicho una mentira, ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de Hao mientras recitaba las líneas de una de sus novelas; simplemente Ren Tao entendió lo que había querido entender; aunque eso no fuera suficiente para que se sintiera mejor.

- Prometo que le pagaré todo en Japón-. Se dijo Tamao tomando los billetes-. El joven Hao no tiene por qué enterarse... claro... si Ren no le dice nada; pero igual... antes que lo haga le diré toda la verdad, como le devolveré el dinero no podrá quejarse y yo podré seguir mi vida normal...

Luego guardó muy bien los billetes, echándose sobre la cama con total alivio; añorando estar pronto en Paradise; donde por fin en la seguridad de sus muros, era horrible pesadilla de viaje terminaría.

El viaje de retorno a Japón le pareció demasiado largo, sentía una presión extraña en el cuerpo por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para poder regresar a casa; no veía la hora de entrar en "Paradise", darse un baño y no salir de allí en lo que restaba del año; claro, con la única excepción de salir para ahorcar a Chocolove.

Lo primero que vio en el aeropuerto, para su desagrado, fue un gigantesco poster con la cara de Ren Tao promocionando su nueva película "Sin límites", y frente a él algunas colegialas que se tomaban fotografías con el retrato de Tao.

- ¿Habrá algo más deprimente?-. Se dijo Tamao haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Los ídolos son ídolos hasta que los conocen realmente... si supieran en realidad lo maleducado que es ese Tao no estarían tan animadas tomándose fotos-. Añadió mirando a las colegialas-. Qué bueno que yo no gasté mi una película en tomar una foto de su odiosa cara.

Y sintiéndose muy digna tomó su maleta y cogió un taxi a casa; una vez allí se quedó observando las afueras de "Paradise" casi con embeleso

- Hogar dulce hogar-. Pensó la joven mirando con cariño la estructura de su bella casa-. Ya estoy en casa.

Y con un suspiro de calma entró; sin embargo se quedó de piedra al pasar la puerta; NADA... allí no había absolutamente NADA.

- ¿Qué es esto?-. Musitó Tamao sintiendo que iba a desmayarse.

¡Paradise estaba vacía! ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas?, Tamao sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho antes de echarse a correr por toda la casa, revisando cada rincón y el resultado fue el mismo: NADA...

- No puede ser cierto-. Musitó Tamao presa de terribles temblores-. ¡Me robaron! ¡Me robaron todo!

Rápidamente cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Chocolove guardado en la memoria del celular; que por fin ya tenía línea..."Si desea deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz"

- ¿Qué hago?... ¡¿Qué hago?-. Se preguntó Tamao pasando las manos por su cara sumamente nerviosa.

Bien, ya no estaba en Corea... estaba en Okinawa, Chocolove era el responsable por lo que sucediera con "Paradise", ¡Y le iba a dar una explicación así tuviera que buscarlo bajo las piedras!; con esa idea en mente salió presurosa rumbo al Banco Central... "Veamos si sigues rehuyéndome"

- Disculpe, ¿Donde se encuentra Chocolove McDonnell?-. Preguntó Tamao sumamente nerviosa al primer cajero del Banco.

- ¿Chocolove McDonnell?-. Preguntó el hombre-. Disculpe señorita, temo que el señor McDonnell renunció hace una semana.

- ¡¿QUÉ?-. Gritó Tamao.

- Perdone ¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó el hombre.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Necesito encontrarlo!-. Gritó Tamao-. Yo sabía... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía razón cuando sospeché de todo esto!

- Señorita, no le entiendo-. Dijo el cajero-. Por favor, tranquilícese.

- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme!... ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-. Dijo Tamao-. Dejarme a mi suerte ¡Y encima desaparecer...! ¡Es un...!... ¡ARG!

Toda la presión del momento dio su efecto, Tamao se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin que el pobre cajero pudiera entender o hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

- Señorita...-. Musitó el hombre que había salido de su puesto para levantarla del suelo.

- Lo tenía planeado-. Dijo Tamao como zombi-. Lo planeó todo desde el principio y seguro fue él quien robó todo lo de la casa...

- Señorita no logro entenderla...-. Dijo el cajero-. Venga, siéntese unos segundos...

- No, no-. Dijo Tamao una vez que estuvo de pie; haciendo a un lado al hombre.

- Entonces... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-. Dijo el hombre y ella negó con la cabeza.

Cuando de pronto sintió de nuevo aquélla mala espina.

- Ay no...-. Musitó Tamao volviendo donde el cajero y sujetándolo levemente de la camisa-. Quiero que revise mi cuenta en el banco.

- S-si...-. Titubeó el hombre al ver a la chica esta vez más enfadada.

- Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo Tamao soltando al hombre, quien se apresuró a buscar en su ordenador.

- Ehm... señorita, aquí dice que su cuenta fija sigue su curso normal-. Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Cuenta fija? ¿Qué cuenta fija?, no tengo ninguna cuenta fija, yo tengo una cuenta corriente...-. Dijo Tamao-. Revise de nuevo por favor.

- Claro-. Dijo el hombre revisando de nuevo-. No... no figura ninguna cuenta corriente, sí tenía una; pero usted pasó los activos a una cuenta fija hace una semana.

- ¿Que yo qué?-. Dijo Tamao consternada.

- Bueno, eso figura aquí... aparentemente el monto es el mismo-. Dijo el cajero.

- Escuche, yo no pasé ningún dinero a una cuenta fija... quiero mi dinero en la cuenta corriente-. Dijo Tamao.

- Lo sentimos señorita, pero no puede ser, para disponer del dinero de una cuenta fija debe de pasar el plazo que usted fijó-. Dijo el cajero.

- No, no... usted no entiende, yo NO pasé mi dinero a una cuenta fija... ¡Menos iba a ponerle plazo!-. Dijo Tamao.

- Lo siento señorita...-. Dijo el cajero-. Pero el sistema me ordena respetar la cuenta fija, dentro de año y medio podrá usted disponer de sus activos.

- ¡¿AÑO Y MEDIO?-. Dijo Tamao al borde del infarto.

- Pero no se inquiete, la buena noticia es que usted tiene una gran suma de dinero-. Dijo el cajero-. El interés será alto acorde al plazo que usted fijó.

- NO...-. Exclamó Tamao antes de desmayarse.

...

...

...

Me adelantaré al decirlo, ¡Chocolove rata! :P

Pronto actualizaré de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios; ahora paso a responderles :)

**Tinavb.-** Hola!, gracias por seguir la historia y por supuesto por tu review! :)... si... pobre Tami, es que no había otra persona de su "entorno" a quien pedirle ayuda; contando que no habla muy bien el coreano y se defiende a duras penas con su diccionario de inglés :P, si lo hizo es porque ya es su "Ultima chance", entendámosla, está desesperada :P. ... y más con lo que le esperaba al regresar. He intentado que este capítulo sea más largo ; porque posiblemente no pueda actualizar el fin de semana; tengo que ir a votar a las elecciones presidenciales y aún tengo exámenes. ojalá sea de tu agrado la continuación :) muchos saludos !

Ps.:...Chocolove Rata!... ese es otro al que le va a doler (Muajaja)

**Stellar BS.-** ¡Gracias!, un gusto en seguir captando tu interés :)! yo también quise matarlo cuando escribí esa parte; como dije Ren tendrá una buena dosis de humildad, ¿Y que se le puede hacer? :P, ve a Jeanne hasta en la sola... "está enamorado", y por ende va a justificar cada cosa que Jeanne haga, así lo haga sufrir; y como todo en el mundo da vueltas, lo que hace ahora... ¡Le va a doler después! (Muajaja)

Pronto la conti!... ! ah...! y gracias también por tu comprensión por mis exámenes :P... ya desde el miércoles estaré libre, libre , libre para actualizar más seguido, ¡Qué tengas éxito con tus exámenes :)!

Pao-Hale20


	15. Bella y cruel

**CAPITULO XV: "BELLA Y CRUEL"**

...

...

...

Lo último que recordaba era que el cajero le había dicho que todo el dinero de sus padres estaba en una cuenta fija, no supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido de ello, hasta aparecer en el consultorio de un hospital; para ironías de la vida, la cuenta de la atención médica se la pasaron al Banco Central, que la cargó a cobro en año y medio, claro... luego de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaarga explicación de su situación.

Lo mismo fue con el gerente del banco; que no fue tan comprensivo como el director del hospital; puesto que a diferencia de él; no creyó en que ella no tenía responsabilidad alguna de las transacciones hechas en su nombre ... ¿Por qué no quería creerle que ella no había hecho esa transacción?, que Chocolove le había engañado, le había estafado y le había robado.

"Necesita usted pruebas" fue la respuesta del gerente luego de que hablara con él.

¿Qué más prueba que la cuenta fija? se preguntaba ella, de un minuto a otro no tenía nada; Chocolove sabía que ella solo contaba con el dinero de sus padres para subsistir ¿Por qué diablos la había puesto en semejante atolladero?, si tenía necesidad de dinero ¿Por qué no se lo pidió?, ¿Por qué la necesidad de engañarla de esa forma?

¿Ahora dónde lo buscaría? ¿Debía ir con la policía?... estaba tan decepcionada y tan cansada que no quiso pensarlo ese día; se dijo a sí misma que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para tomar una decisión. Claro que la caminata hasta "Paradise" fue extremadamente agotadora.

Entró en casa de nuevo... ¡Qué desolación al verla en ese estado!, para colmo de males le dio hambre y no había absolutamente nada en casa, ni siquiera una sopa instantánea; rebuscó las repisas, los cajones y no dio con nada, hasta con el refrigerador habían cargado, desilusionada hasta el extremo se dejó caer en el piso de la cocina.

- ¿Qué haré ahora?... estoy en la quiebra-. Lloriqueó la joven, sintiendo una intensa rabia contra el que había sido su amigo-. ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Qué te hice yo para que me robaras de esta forma?

Y con toda la rabia del momento golpeó los cajones de la cocina con pies y manos, consiguiendo desquitar su cólera y de paso lastimarse la mano.

- Ay...-. Se quejó cuando se lastimó, pero en medio de su pataleta había conseguido abrir uno de los cajones, donde ella solía guardar sus cubiertos.

Adentro había un sobre rojo con su nombre.

- ¿Y esto?-. Dijo ella tomando el sobre en sus manos, dudó unos segundos antes de abrirlo.

"Tamao...

... Sé que no tengo perdón ni derecho a pedírtelo siquiera por lo que te he hecho; pero cuando sepas mis motivos quizá no pienses que soy tan mala persona; TUVE que hacerlo y no por mí, ahora no puedo decirte de quien se trata; pero en verdad no tenía otra opción para lograr que esa persona se encontrara a salvo.

Tu dinero lo puse en una cuenta fija en el Banco Central, con el interés que se haga en año y medio podrás hacer algo grande. Yo... voy a pagarte hasta el último centavo cuando mis planes tengan éxito, eso puedo jurártelo.

Lo siento

Chocolove M."

Tamao sintió de nuevo la cólera.

- ¿Lo siento? ¡¿Me dejas en la quiebra y solo dices "lo siento"?-. Le gritó a la carta como si se tratara de Chocolove, e incluso estrujó la hoja de papel como si se tratara de Chocolove.-. ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

...

...

En un auto deportivo de última generación, muy alejado de "Paradise", estaba Ren Tao hacía una hora sentado mirando por el espejo lateral del auto.

No sabía por qué no se decidía a bajar y entrar de una buena vez, simplemente ir a ese lugar había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando llegó a Japón, y ahí estaba, hecho un reverendo idiota observándola a ella... por enésima vez.

De vez en cuando ella se asomaba a su vista; "Jeanne", se decía Ren mientras la veía trabajar; Jeanne era de contextura delgada y apariencia delicada, llevaba el cabello de un color pálido singular y bastante largo, aunque con frecuencia atado a una coleta o a una trenza de lado; tenía los ojos de un color rojizo y siempre podías encontrar en ellos una expresión melancólica; siempre había sido así, ya que Jeanne no solo aparentaba fragilidad, ERA muy frágil con sus emociones, muy detallista en cada cosa que hacía y perfeccionista como él.

La bella Jeanne iba de un lado a otro sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia, sonriéndole a los clientes con esa hermosa expresión, sugiriéndoles trajes y llamando a sus asistentes para que continuaran el trabajo que ella había iniciado con los sujetos. Moría de rabia cuando la veía conversar de más con ellos, por mucho que fueran clientes, eran HOMBRES... y Ren sentía que cualquiera de ellos se la podía quitar.

Por fin cuando el último de los sujetos salió; él se animó a bajar del coche y entrar a verla.

Y tal cual, la encontró arreglando detalles en un maniquí de la tienda, "Que hermosa es", pensó Ren al verla más de cerca, Jeanne llevaba el cabello en una coleta y vestía casualmente, Ren no pudo evitar mirar la falda; no obstante entró sigiloso, casi como un fantasma solo para hacer durar más ese momento de verla; Jeanne le indicaba a su asistente la forma en la que el cuello de la camisa del maniquí debía de estar, todo hasta que la joven ayudante se fijó en Ren llevándose una mano a la boca al reconocerlo.

Jeanne al ver que no le estaban tomando atención, volteó a ver a la "causa" de distracción de su asistente; pero lastimosamente no pudo enfadarse

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó Jeanne con sorpresa, Ren se sintió dichoso de que Jeanne le sonriera de esa forma, feliz de verlo... sólo a él... sólo a él.

- ¿Estás ocupada?-. Preguntó Ren correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa?-. Preguntó Jeanne acercándose a darle un abrazo-. Después de tanto tiempo que me has tenido sin noticias tuyas...

- Lo lamento...-. Dijo Ren mientras Jeanne se separaba un poco de él-. Prometo no volver a pasar más tiempo lejos de ti.

- Te tomaré la palabra-. Dijo Jeanne-. Meiko puedes irte.

- S-si... señorita, señor Tao... con permiso-. Titubeó la asistente

- Ven, tomaremos algo de té-. Dijo Jeanne cogiendo a Ren de la mano para llevarlo adentro de la tienda.-. Debería estar molesta contigo... no me has llamado en mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento-. Bromeó Ren mientras ella preparaba el té-. Es que no tengo negocios contigo.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Jeanne ofendida dándole su taza de té-. ¿Así que solo me llamas por negocios?... Ren Tao eres cruel conmigo.

- Vamos... sabes que bromeo-. Dijo Ren levemente preocupado-. Jamás podría ser cruel contigo.

- Tú no eres cruel para nada-. Dijo Jeanne retomando la broma-. Sólo quieres hacerte ver como "chico malo"

- Entonces puedo concluir... ¿Qué esperabas mi llamada?-. Preguntó esperanzado Ren.

- Si-. Dijo Jeanne, Ren se sintió en la gloria-. ¿Puedo pedirte que me compres un regalo?

Jeanne en menos de dos segundos lo había llevado al cielo y luego lo había estrellado contra las rocas; y lo peor era que no era consciente de ello, ya que se lo había preguntado con total gesto de niña pequeña que pide un dulce a su padre.

- Ehm-. Titubeó Ren-. Claro que sí... dime

- Tonto...-. Dijo Jeanne haciendo un pequeño puchero-. Seguro que no me has comprado nada en Seúl... lo dije para probarte.

- Casi no tuve tiempo fuera de las grabaciones Jeannie-. Dijo Ren-. Pero te compensaré.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Te llevaré a cenar al lugar que tú quieras-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Mañana?

Jeanne le miró con gesto divertido para luego cruzarse de brazos para simular que pensaba en la idea.

- Mmmm... -. Murmuró Jeanne-. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Es un trato!

"Es una cita"-. Pensó Ren-. "Lo que daría por escucharte decir que es una cita para ti y no un simple trato"

- Ren-. Dijo Jeanne.

- ¿Mmm?-. Musitó Ren mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

- No vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo-. Dijo ella-. Sin ti en Japón de veras que me siento sola.

Ren no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era complicado saber lo que Jeanne pensaba, un momento decía cosas que le hacían pensar que estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, que le hacían pensar que hablaba de amor, y al siguiente minuto volvía a tratarlo como su mejor amigo.

- Ya sin el insensible de Hao es suficiente-. Dijo Jeanne sorbiendo su té sin percatarse del estado en que había dejado a Ren.

- "Hao... ¿Por qué siempre va primero Hao?"-. Pensó Ren-. Jeannie... en Seúl vi a Hao.

- ¡¿A Hao?-. Exclamó de pronto Jeanne colocándose a su lado-. ¿Cómo está?

Ren sintió una mezcla de devoción y odio por la mirada que Jeanne había puesto, sus bellos ojos brillaban animosos como no lo hacían a menudo, y todo por la mención de Hao.

¿Qué debía decir?, tarde o temprano ella se enteraría del regreso de Hao a Japón; era eso... a eso había ido a la tienda, tenía que ser el primero en ver su reacción cuando lo supiera.

- Le va muy bien-. Dijo Ren-. De hecho ha comprado otra compañía y está planeando regresar a Japón.

- ¿Volverá? ¿Hao volverá? ¡Dime que no estoy alucinando!-. Dijo Jeanne completamente emocionada.

- Eso... eso dijo-. Respondió Ren muy desanimado.

- Entonces... s-solo... solo hablaron de negocios-. Dijo Jeanne repentinamente decepcionada.

- ¿Eh?

- Que... después de tanto tiempo sin verse... ¿No hablaron de nada más?-. Preguntó Jeanne casi con gesto dolido.

¡Cómo odiaba verla así!, tan triste a un paso de la desolación si él hablaba de Hao y no le decía que habían hablado de ella, tan triste al pensar que Hao no la recordaba, que no pensaba en ella como seguramente ella sí lo hacía. Y era cierto... Hao casi no la mencionaba; era Ren quien sacaba el tema de conversación la mayoría de veces, una vez más se preparó a mentir.

- Bueno hablamos de eso... y de que piensa regresar a Japón, me dijo que lamentaba no poder hablar seguido y...-. Titubeó, ¡Cómo costaba mentir en eso!-. También que te extraña.

"Otra vez Ren mintiendo"- pensó Jeanne bebiendo su té con desánimo, por unos segundos había sido dichosa al pensar en que Hao regresaría, y al siguiente se sentía infeliz, así regresara... él no pensaba en ella, Hao se alejaba cada vez más de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo-. Dijo Jeanne-. Parecen siglos.

- No exageres... además, así es Hao, nunca está mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar-. Dijo Ren.

- Tú lo dices porque sí lo viste en Seúl-. Dijo Jeanne, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo-. Oye... pero ¡Mañana es 10 de abril!-. Exclamó súbitamente; corroborando lo dicho con un pequeño almanaque

- "IDIOTA; IDIOTA; IDIOOOOOTA"-. Se dijo Ren mentalmente... ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?...

- ¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?-. Dijo Ren casi inconscientemente.

- ¿Hao dijo algo?... es decir, lo viste hace poco... debe de recordar el 10 de Abril ¿Verdad que sí?-. Dijo Jeanne muy cerca de él, Ren odió de nuevo esa expresión esperanzada en sus ojos, sentía a la vez mucha furia y estaba a un ápice de hacer que explote.

- Disculpe señorita Maiden-. Dijo de pronto la asistente-. Tiene una llamada.

- ¿Ahora?... ¡Qué inoportuno!-. Dijo Jeanne-. Ah... gracias Meiko-. Añadió cogiendo el inalámbrico ; disculpa Ren... ¿Hola?

Ren agradeció la intervención de la asistente y la llamada telefónica unos segundos, hasta que...

- No puedo creerlo... ¡¿Hao?-. Exclamó Jeanne a quien se le había vuelto a iluminar el rostro.

Ren sintió el alma en el piso al verla, nuevamente Jeanne se encerraba en su burbuja, burbuja en la que él dejaba de existir y solo importaban ella y Hao; entonces Jeanne le hizo una señal de silencio y conectó el altavoz

- Hola Jeanne-. Escucharon la voz de Hao-. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien... aunque... es raro que me llames, creí que me habías olvidado-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Vamos, no te resientas-. Dijo Hao-. Para alegría de Ren y tuya no me he olvidado del 10 de abril.

- ¿Lo recordaste?-. Dijo Jeanne esperanzada.

- De hecho Ren me viene atosigando con el 10 de abril desde hace tiempo-. Dijo Hao, Ren se estaba imaginando en ese momento golpeando el rostro de su idiota amigo.- Te llamaba para ver si nos vemos mañana más temprano.

- ¿Mañana?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- Sí... la situación en China se resolvió antes de lo que pensé y ahora puedo regresar-. Respondió Hao.

- Júrame que no estás jugando ¿De verdad vienes mañana?-. Preguntó Jeanne emocionada.

- Que sí-. Dijo Hao con voz paciente-. Es ir a nuestra reunión de amigos los 3... o que Ren me lo recrimine hasta el próximo año.

- Entonces quiero que ni bien bajes del avión vengas aquí-. Dijo Jeanne-. Quiero que conozcas mi tienda y además así podremos charlar.

Y listo... Jeanne había dado prueba fehaciente que él no era indispensable, que Hao era el sol de su mundo y obviamente que pasar tiempo con Hao era mucho más importante que el tiempo que pasaba con él.

- Está bien... niña-. Respondió Hao enfatizando la palabra "niña".

- ¡Qué bien!, Hao espero que mantengas tu promesa de no andar haciendo locuras-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Jeanne... las hice cuando tenía 15 años-. Dijo Hao.

- No importa... porque sigue siendo importante para mí ¿De acuerdo?-. Refutó Jeanne.

- Sí, sí... lo que digas-. Respondió Hao sin ánimos de discutir-. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Te espero... ¡Adiós!-. Respondió Jeanne.

Ren mientras tanto había tenido la mirada fija al frente, ¿Por qué Jeanne hacía eso?... ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo lastimaba siendo tan efusiva en su delante?, a veces pensaba que a ella no le importaba verlo sufrir en tanto permaneciera a su lado.

Jeanne... siempre tan bella... tan bella como cruel... aún así... ¡Cómo la quería!

...

...

Y Por fin entró Jeanne a escena :D , espero les haya gustado... ¿Qué opinan de Ren ahora? :P, ok... es caprichoso, perfeccionista y de hecho no se ha portado bien con Tami, pero tiene quien le haga sufrir también :), como todas las personas, no es buenísimo, pero tampoco malo, malo. una mezcla de ambas; puede ser muy prepotente, pero también sufre :)... lo mismo que Jeanne :)

...

...

...

**Stellar Bs:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto que sigas la historia :) !... si, como quien dice, "Uno cree lo que quiere creer XD"...A Ren le fue cómodo, porque lo que más quiere es sacar a Hao de la mente de Jeanne; (Aunque eso no sucederá ni aunque apalee a Jeanne XD)... Con Ren creo que funciona lo siguiente... "El hábito NO hace al monje". Tami es mucho más hábil de lo que parece y lo irá demostrando de a pocos :)

Chocolove se equivocó, creo que tan igual a su amor por Pilika, hizo lo que hizo por miedo a no ser capaz de sacar adelante a Pili por sí mismo.

Intentaré que este capi y los siguientes sean más largos :)!, Muchos saludos :)!


	16. El regreso de Hao

**CAPÍTULO XVI: "EL REGRESO DE HAO"**

...

...

...

Jeanne se quedó observando con cariño el teléfono, ni siquiera se había percatado de la expresión melancólica de Ren hasta que le vio.

- Oh... lo siento, a veces me suelo perder en mis pensamientos-. Dijo Jeanne sacando a Ren de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Oíste Ren?... Hao regresa mañana... en verdad no te creí del todo cuando me dijiste que regresaría... pero viene mañana, ¡Recordó nuestro 10 de abril! ¿No es genial?

- Sí... sí lo oí-. Dijo Ren tratando de no expresar su frustración.

- ¿Verdad que va a ser genial mañana?, ¡Por fin los tendré a ambos otra vez!-. Dijo Jeanne devolviéndole esperanza a Ren, "No lo había olvidado"

Entonces Ren sonrió.

- Estás muy feliz porque viene-. Comentó Ren.

- Siiiiiiiii-. Dijo Jeanne dando un saltito-. Sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo... me hace ilusión saber que lo veré tan pronto.

- Claro-. Dijo Ren obligándose a beber lo último de su té, solo para no soltarse y decirle a Jeanne los celos que le provocaban verla tan feliz por Hao.

Luego inventó que tenía que reportarse con Anna y se despidió de ella, pero en realidad lo hizo porque no podía aguantar más las ganas de romper algo a golpes; y aunque tampoco rompió nada en verdad, se desquitó la cólera manejando como un desquiciado hasta su apartamento.

Una vez en su habitación se quedó mirando al espejo.

- Sobrepasas los límites de la estupidez ¿Lo sabías?-. Se dijo a sí mismo, sus nudillos se encogieron y hasta crujieron por la fuerza con que los apretó y acto seguido se desquitó arrojando con ira su chaqueta al suelo.-. ¡Maldición!

Ese estado de ánimo lo acompañó hasta que se quedó dormido, al menos ese día Anna Kyoyama no representó una molestia.

Jeanne por su parte pasó toda la tarde buscando el atuendo perfecto para según ella "impactar" a Hao, debía de escoger todo su vestuario del día siguiente, desde su atuendo de trabajo hasta el de la cena, se había olvidado de preguntarle a Hao a qué hora regresaría; de cualquier manera ella debía estar preparada; ropa, perfume, maquillaje ligero, peinado... todo saldría como ella esperaba, Hao al verla decidiría jamás irse de nuevo.

Y sus maquinaciones no estuvieron del todo erróneas, ya que Hao llegó temprano a Japón y para evitarse llamadas y visitas inesperadas, decidió ser él quien fuera a ver primero a Jeanne.

- Jeanne... ojalá hayas madurado-. Dijo Hao antes de entrar a la tienda de Jeanne.-. mmm... no está mal.

Entonces la vio, Jeanne no se había percatado de su presencia y se hallaba acomodando algunas camisas en los colgadores; Hao se quedó un rato observándola; "Jeanne y su manía por parecer modelo de portada", pensó al verla tan arreglada, "¿Cuándo será el día que la vea sin maquillaje?... mmm creo que nunca".

Y haciendo caso a su habitual jovialidad, Hao se acercó hasta el perchero continuo al que Jeanne arreglaba, "Le daré una sorpresa". se dijo a sí mismo cogiendo una camisa y levantándola en alto para que no viera su rostro.

- Dígame... ¿Me sale más barato si compro toda la tienda?-. Preguntó Hao.

- ¿Toda la tienda?-. Preguntó Jeanne extrañadísima por la pregunta-. No creo que tenga la cantidad suficiente señor.

- De hecho sí-. Dijo Hao aún sin revelarse-. Aunque no tiene muy buena calidad.

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Jeanne ofendida, y en ese momento Hao bajó la camisa dedicándole una sonrisa fraternal.

Jeanne tuvo el impulso de correr a abrazarlo, pero no podía dejárselo tan fácil, de modo que colocó un gesto ofendido y le giró el rostro con indiferencia.

- Jajajaja-. Rió Hao "No ha cambiado nada"-. ¿Cómo has estado Jeanne?

- ¿Y por qué tengo que responderle a usted, señor?-. Dijo Jeanne mirándole de reojo.

Hao siguiéndole el juego puso gesto contrariado .

- Mmm... ¿No me conoce?-. Preguntó Hao-. En ese caso creo que me equivoqué de tienda, al frente había una de aspecto más serio... lo siento señora.

- ¡Señora! ¿A quién le dices señora Hao Asakura?-. Exclamó Jeanne acercándosele para darle un golpe en el hombro-. ¡Tú, grandísimo tonto!

Hao rió mientras se protegía de los "Golpecitos" de Jeanne, en ese momento Ren bajaba de su coche y caminaba rumbo a la tienda, solo que al pasar por una ventana vio precisamente lo que no quería ver.

- ¡Sí serás tonto! ¡¿Cómo te fuiste tanto tiempo? ¡Insensible!-. Reclamaba Jeanne tratando a toda costa de golpear a Hao.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila, necesito ese brazo!-. Dijo Hao conteniéndola con suavidad.

Ok... Jeanne seguiría siendo una niña, por unos instantes Hao olvidó lo que Jeanne sentía por él y revivió los tiempos de la niñez, en las que esa chica era una de sus mejores amigas, tiempos en los que se comportaba igual para luego echarse a llorar y detenerse sólo cuando Ren y él le abrazaban. Y entonces lo hizo... la abrazó.

Jeanne ante la cercanía de Hao no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó con fuerza, insistiendo en golpearlo sólo una vez más mientras le repetía lo tonto que era y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Ren que se había despertado de mejor ánimo, vio su mundo caer ante sus ojos cuando los vio abrazados, Jeanne poco más lloraba de alegría y se aferraba a Hao como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sintió la tensión crecer y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, la cabeza le palpitaba a mil y nuevamente las ganas de romper algo o golpear a alguien regresaron.

- Soy un maldito idiota-. Se dijo a sí mismo antes de golpear su propio auto-. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué esperabas Ren Tao?-. Se preguntó mientras subía al coche-. ¡Maldición! Si fuera por mí los separaría... para siempre, para siempre Jeannie... Él no te ama, ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? ¡Maldita sea, se iba a casar con una fulana que no te llega ni a los talones!

Y como si algo en su cerebro hubiera hecho clic..., recordó la solución que había hallado en Seúl...; estaba clarísimo... la solución era Tamao Tamamura. Ren esbozó una sonrisa maligna antes de encender el coche e irse del lugar.

...

Pasaban ya de las 11 de la mañana y Tamao se hallaba dormida en un rincón de su casa, apoyada en la maleta y cubierta con su propia ropa, estaba teniendo una pesadilla... soñaba que seguía en Seúl a merced de Ren Tao, y que mientras huía él le perseguía en un auto con toda la intención de atropellarla; entonces milagrosamente aparecía "Paradise" y ella se refugiaba y se salvaba de la ira de Tao; pero no había nada en casa, nada...

Entonces despertó.

- Estoy en casa-. Se dijo a sí misma aún soñolienta, pero al aclarar la vista miró su sala desolada-. Esto no era un sueño ¡!

El grito retumbó en cada rincón de "Paradise", al término de este y de que Tamao se abrazara como niña pequeña a su maleta, cual osito de peluche, su celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¡No me molesten! ¡No pienso contestar!-. Dijo Tamao cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, pero el sonido del teléfono fue más insistente, por lo que estresada cogió el aparato y lo abrió.

- ¿Quién es?-. Lloriqueó al auricular.

- Habla Ren Tao...-. Respondieron.

Tamao tan rápido como procesó la información se enderezó en un santiamén colocando gesto de susto, aún no olvidaba la cara de Ren Tao persiguiéndola en sus sueños, ya hasta parecía haberlo invocado con el pensamiento, la peor parte era que seguramente el odioso Tao la llamaba para saber cuándo le pagaba, ¿Cómo le diría que estaba en la quiebra?

- ¿Estás ahí?-. Preguntó Ren.

- S-si...-. Tartamudeó Tamao.

- Mmm... oye deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ve a la calle Prondeant número 45, esquina con Quarter-. Dijo Ren más que como pedido, como una orden.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao-. N-no... no, es decir...

- ¿No puedes?-. Preguntó Ren.

- N-n...-. Iba a responder Tamao cuando Ren la interrumpió.

- No me interesa, dije que dejaras de hacer lo que sea que haces y vengas, estaré esperando-. Dijo Ren y acto seguido colgó.

- ¡Pero...!...-. tres segundos, cuatro, cinco-. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -. Gritó Tamao-. ¡Grandísimo patán! ¿Pero quién se cree que es para darme órdenes?... si piensa que voy a ir está muy equivocado.

Luego se plantó en el piso de la sala cruzada de brazos y piernas.

- ¿Y si no voy y luego me denuncia por estafadora?-. Se dijo Tamao con pesadumbre-. !AHHHH! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado!.

No teniendo otra alternativa se cambió de ropa y salió adonde Ren le había dicho, su único consuelo a medias, era que lo haría esperar; y el "A medias" era que lo haría esperar porque tendría que caminar hasta la dichosa dirección.

Y dicho y hecho, había pasado ya media hora de retraso.

- ¿Qué no piensa venir?-. Se preguntó Ren sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Las empleadas del lugar tomaban fotos con sus celulares, él fingía no darse cuenta, pero lo más incómodo de todo era tener que escuchar las peleas de los "Enamoraditos", en especial porque los "novios" acusaban a las "Novias" de mirarlo a él y no a ellos.

- Esto es ridículo-. Dijo Ren afianzando las gafas oscuras en sus ojos.

Al menos 3 meseras le pidieron autógrafos, dos de las novias le mandaban besos y hasta salió una chiquilla para pedirle un autógrafo para la cocinera del lugar. No contentas con ello se encerraron en la cocina unos minutos a gritar.

"WUJUUU; ¡Tengo su autógrafo!"

- Ay grandísimo cielo-. Dijo Ren tratando de guardar compostura-. Se demora cinco minutos más y personalmente la traeré a rastras...-. Aunque el detalle era ¿Dónde buscarla para traerla a rastras?

Pero no fue necesario, Tamao apareció a los 4 minutos y medio, vestía sencillamente y tenía su cabello sujeto a palillos chinos.

- ¿Dónde estará?-. Se dijo Tamao al subir las escaleras-. Ojalá no me haya perdido...

- "Aquí"-. Escuchó decir Tamao y encontró a Ren.

Tuvo el trayecto de la escalera hasta la mesa para fijarse bien en el actor, Ren Tao llevaba puesto un traje sport blanco lo que hacía resaltar su cabello oscuro y sus ojos ambarinos, Tamao entonces se fijó por primera vez en el pico de su cabello.

-"Parece un tiburón"-. Pensó la joven con cierta gracia-. "un tiburón blanco"-. Añadió riendo para sus adentros

Al llegar a su lado Ren la observó de pies a cabeza.

- "¡Qué maleducado"!-. Pensó Tamao-. "Si no le debiera dinero, juro que lo golpeo"-. Ehm... Hola, siento no haber llamado primero; es que me ha surgido un problema ¿Sabes?... me robaron la casa.

Ren por su parte pensaba... "¿Qué lleva puesto?, ha salido a una reunión no a correr por el barrio"; ciertamente no escuchaba lo que Tamao le decía, simplemente trataba de entender por qué Hao había querido casarse con una mujer así.

- ¿Qué cosa te pusiste?-. Dijo repentinamente Ren.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Tamao sin comprender, entonces Ren movió la mano como si negara algo.

- Olvídalo... vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo-. Añadió Ren mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Ah?, oye, un segundo... ¿ir? ¿Adónde?-. Preguntó Tamao, pero Ren le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar-. ¡Oye!

- Te dije que no hay tiempo-. Dijo Ren volteando a verle de reojo-. ¿Te puedes apurar? hay mucho por hacer.

Luego sin dejar lugar a preguntar siguió andando y Tamao aunque lo dudó unos segundos fue tras él, ateniéndose a las miradas asesinas de las féminas presentes.

-" ¿Y ahora qué se traen?"-. Pensó la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras-. "Mira que ponerse así porque tengo que seguir a este odioso, con gusto les cedería el horror".

Abajo Ren le esperaba en su auto, sin delicadeza alguna tocó el claxon indicándole que subiera con un gesto hostil...

- ¿Por qué le contesté?-. Se preguntó Tamao con pesadumbre luego de superar el shock por el auto-. ¿En qué me he metido ahora?

Fuera lo que fuera... no iba a ser bueno.

...

Sin más comentario :), y aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, voy a trabajar en el siguiente cap.! :)! muchos saludos :D

Pao- Hale20

**Review .-**

**Tinavb:** ¡Qué alegría que sigas la historia! :)... no te hago esperar más y subo ya mismo este cap. :)... ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo hacerlo más a menudo :D! ¡Muchos saludos! ;)! y gracias por tu comentario :)


	17. Mala espina

**CAPÍTULO XVII: "MALA ESPINA"**

...

...

...

Tamao estaba impresionada por el auto de Ren, jamás se había subido a un deportivo y aunque la compañía era BASTANTE desagradable, la experiencia no; aunque no le quitaba lo extraño; mucho menos entendió la situación cuando Ren se detuvo frente a una boutique conocida por sus exclusivos diseños y también por sus exorbitantes precios.

Una vez adentro se sintió fuera de foco, en ese lugar hasta las mujeres que atendían y que arreglaban adornos iban muy bien vestidas, ¿Qué se proponía Tao?

Decidió que no quería averiguarlo, Ren no le había dirigido la palabra y la había ignorado olímpicamente yéndose a hablar con la encargada del lugar; Tamao suspiró... "Que extraño se pueden comportar las celebridades", pensó mientras curioseaba la tienda.

Cerciorándose de no estar siendo observada se acercó a uno de los maniquís donde se hallaba un bonito vestido de noche, era una verdadera belleza, Tamao jamás había visto diseño parecido, incluso la tela de la que estaba hecha podía imaginarse muy cómoda solo con verla; al pasar los dedos ligeramente por una cinta que decoraba el vestido se quedó maravillada por su suavidad; pero toda su emoción bajó a llano cuando vio el "hermoso" precio.

"No vaya a ser que cobren por tocar o mirar"-. Se dijo Tamao soltando la cinta para luego voltear y buscar a Ren, hallando al actor cómodamente sentado en un pequeño sofá mientras una mujer se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Señorita?-. Dijo la mujer.

- ¿S-si?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Por favor acompáñeme-. Dijo la mujer haciendo una venia con la mano indicando a Tamao que pasara.

Tamao buscó a Ren de nuevo antes de moverse, pero él estaba muy ocupado hablando por celular.

- Por favor, sígame-. Insistió la mujer y Tamao no tuvo más alternativa que seguirla.

La encargada la llevó hasta unos vestidores muy elegantes pero que no tenían espejos dentro, sino en los pasillos; ¿Para qué me habrá traído? pensó mientras trataba de adivinar lo que sucedería; lo cual pudo intuir cuando apareció la misma mujer acompañada por otra más joven, ambas cargadas de prendas de vestir.

Ren por su parte hablaba con Jeanne.

- No, no lo he olvidado-. Decía Ren.

- Eso espero... Hao ya está en Japón ¿Lo viste?-. Dijo Jeanne.

- No-. Mintió Ren-.

- Vino a verme primero como prometió-. Dijo Jeanne escuchándose muy animada-. Seremos los tres como siempre.

- Ehm...-. Titubeó Ren-. De hecho... seremos 4

- ¿Cuatro? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién va a venir?-. Dijo Jeanne algo desilusionada, algo molesta y algo curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa-. Dijo Ren-. Tranquila... ya verás esta noche.

- No me gustan las sorpresas a menos que las de yo-. Dijo Jeanne-. Dime quién es...

- Te dejaré con la duda...-. Dijo Ren saboreando su plan-.

- Ay... no es tu representante ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Jeanne, ya que Anna Kyoyama le caía en la punta del hígado; en especial luego que Hao comentara que era una mujer muy hermosa.

- No... no es Anna-. Dijo Ren.

- Ah bueno-. Dijo Jeanne más aliviada-. entonces nos vemos más tarde, ¡Llega puntual!

- Si... adiós-. Dijo Ren.

Una sorpresa, ¡Claro que sería una sorpresa!... "Y qué sorpresa para ti Hao".

Tamao mientras tanto había perdido totalmente su derecho al espacio vital, ya no eran dos las mujeres sino ahora eran 4, las dos primeras le habían hecho probar uno y otro vestido hasta que según ellas uno "quedó perfecto", la otra se encargo de arreglarle las uñas y de escogerle zapatos, mientras que la cuarta se encargó de peinarla y maquillarla.

Mientras le ponía una ligera sombra en los ojos Tamao se animó a preguntar.

- Disculpe ¿Por qué hacen esto?-. Dijo Tamao.

- No se mueva por favor-. Pidió la mujer.

- Es que... yo no tengo dinero para pagar esto... y...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- Nada señorita... no se preocupe, el señor Tao nos ha encargado que la arreglemos-. Dijo la mujer-. Cierre la boca.

- ¿Cómo?

- Para el labial-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Tamao cada vez entendía menos, su imaginación la llevó primero a pensar que Ren la pondría a trabajar de algo para que le pagara, por otro lado también pensó en que el actor la usaría para algún plan macabro. "Por favor, ¡Que sea lo primero!" pensó enseguida.

Al fin luego de casi 3 horas, las mujeres terminaron su labor.

Ren se había mantenido al límite de su paciencia, repitiéndose a sí mismo que lo que estaba planeando era sumamente necesario, que lo que sea que tendría que esperar valía la pena si al fin podía quitar a Hao de entre Jeanne y él. "vale la pena".

En realidad sí valía la pena para él; lo que no acababa de entender, por mucho que se devanara los sesos era como alguien como Hao se pudo haber fijado en alguien tan insignificante como Tamao Tamamura; a Hao siempre le había conocido novias guapísimas, algunas modelos, otras ejecutivas, otras dueñas de empresas, etc.; por lo general muy cultas y de imponente presencia. Tamao Tamamura obviamente no era ninguna de esas cosas, por el contrario, era delgaducha, desarrapada, confianzuda, molesta, nada femenina... ¿De verdad el amor era tan ciego?

Se hallaba pensando en eso cuando la encargada de la tienda salió.

- Señor Tao, la señorita se encuentra lista-. Dijo la mujer y luego abrió la puerta-. Salga por favor señorita.

"A ver qué milagro han logrado estas mujeres"-. Pensó Ren obligándose a mostrar interés.

Y ella salió.

Tamao llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de cena informal, el escote era en "V" y se aferraba en sutiles gasas de tonalidades entre morados, azul y blanco a sus hombros, cayendo volátilmente por sus brazos hasta casi llegar a sus codos, el detalle en la cintura la hacían resaltar su busto y cintura, mientras que dejaba la caída del vestido en igual estado volátil, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto a un peinado recogido simple y llevaba maquillaje ligero.

"¿Es la misma chica?"-. Pensó Ren al verla.

Tamao se sentía totalmente incómoda, más cuando el muy sinvergüenza de Tao la miró de arriba a abajo como si viera alguna mercancía que iba a comprar, ¿Tan mal estaría?

-Señora Gunta-. Dijo Ren mirando a la encargada-. Remita los gastos a mi cuenta.

- Claro que sí señor Tao-. Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

Tamao tomó aire dándose valor para luego mirar a Ren.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿No lo ves?-. Dijo Tao.-. Ropa...

- No me refiero a "esto"... me refiero a "esto" "ESTO"... esta situación ¿Para qué me he vestido así?-. Quiso saber Tamao.

- Camina-. Fue toda la respuesta de Ren, antes de girarse y comenzar a andar.

- ¡Pero...!-. Quiso decir Tamao, pero Ren la ignoró y siguió su paso-. ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Y se quedó ahí, no saldría, no le daría el gusto de hacer lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, lastimosamente las encargadas no tenían la culpa, y el muy sinvergüenza de Ren las mandó para que le dijeran que se apresurara.

- Ya voy-. Dijo Tamao a las pobres encargadas.

Una vez más tomó aire y se animó a verse al espejo, teniendo que sostener un suspiro al verse, ¿En realidad era ella?, el vestido era precioso, pero no podía reconocerse en ese reflejo...

- ¿Señorita?-. La llamó una de las mujeres son tono preocupado, Tamao asintió apesadumbrada y salió de la tienda.

Afuera Ren se hallaba sentado en su auto.

- "No subiré"-. Se dijo Tamao plantándose en la vereda frente al auto

- ¿No vas a subir?-. Preguntó Ren impaciente sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

- No-. Respondió Tamao, está bien que le debiera dinero, pero no por eso iba a decir que Ren hiciera con ella lo que mejor le pareciera.

- Oye, no tengo tiempo para niñadas-. Dijo Ren.

- L-lo siento...-. Dijo Tamao comenzando a sentir frío, "Muy bonito vestido, pero nada protector", luego miró a Ren con decisión -. Pero no me pienso mover a menos que me digas de qué se trata todo esto.

Ren resopló con fastidio y le mantuvo la mirada esperando que la chica desistiera de su intento de valentía, pero Tamao se plantó con más fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, "Cogeré un resfriado"

- Vamos a ir a comer-. Dijo Ren con fastidio-. ¿Contenta?

Y dicho eso se acomodó en su asiento a la espera de la reacción de Tamao, la chica respiró entrecortadamente, ¡Como la hacía enojar ese sujeto!, NO era educado, NO era atento, NO tenía una mínima y minúscula pizca de respeto por ella, y encima tenía que obedecer por la sola razón de deberle un dinero que no podría pagarle en mucho, MUCHO tiempo.

Resoplando con resignación Tamao subió al auto obligándose a mirar hacia el exterior., Ren la volvió a ignorar y se limitó a conducir, cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, un hombre abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Tamao.

- Bienvenida-. Dijo el hombre y Tamao sonrió agradecida, sabía que era parte del deber del hombre decir aquello, pero era de las pocas personas en el día que le habían tratado con amabilidad.

Miró alrededor, estaban en un restaurante muy elegante y exclusivo, lo único bueno de la situación era, según Tamao que no desentonaba con la otra gente vestida como estaba, por otro lado comenzaba a caerle en la punta del hígado que Ren la tratara como su sirviente.

- Aquí tienen-. Dijo el mesero entregándoles las cartas a ambos.

- Gracias, pediremos en un segundo-. Dijo Ren con repentina amabilidad, Tamao le miró un tanto extrañada, pero para distraerse cogió la carta, quedándose lela por los precios.

- "Todo es muy caro"-. Pensó Tamao-. "¿Pretenderá que también le deba esto? ¿Y este vestido, y los zapatos?... ay no"

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Ren al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada de Tamao.

- Yo no pedí venir aquí-. Dijo Tamao con pesadumbre-. Tampoco pedí este vestido y nada... tampoco logro comprender lo que haces.

Ren le observó con cierto fastidio.

- No tienes que comprender nada-. Dijo Ren regresando la vista al frente unos instantes.

-Nadie hace lo que hace sin una razón-. Dijo Tamao.

- Escucha Tamao-. Le cortó Ren de pronto suavizando sus gestos-. Sabes lo que es querer a alguien y tener que separarte de esa persona por malentendidos, como dijiste a veces el destino juega con las personas.

"¿Y a éste? ahora ¿Qué mosca le picó?"-. Pensó Tamao mientras le escuchaba.

- Muchas veces estamos obligados a tener problemas con esa persona-. Continuó Ren-. Pero hay que aprender a sobrellevar los problemas... hay que soportarlos.

"Ajá... "-. Pensó Tamao intentando adivinar por qué Ren parecía filosofar con ella-. " Creo que este sujeto está reverendamente chiflado"

- ¿Comprendes?-. Preguntó Ren.

- "A los locos hay que darles por su lado"-. Se dijo Tamao-. E-eso creo...

- A lo que me refiero es que si en verdad amas a esa persona-. Dijo Ren-. Deben aprender a sobrellevar los malos entendidos... ¿Verdad?

- "Ay cielo santo... ¿Por qué mi vida está plagada de puro loco?"-. Se lamentó Tamao-. Eh... si... si claro, hay que... ejem... Hay que aprender...

- Yo... estoy seguro que lo tuyo con Hao tiene arreglo-. Dijo entonces Ren.

Para entonces Tamao se había propuesto seguirle la cuerda.

- Si, si tienes razón-. Dijo Tamao sin pensar... "un segundo ¿Dijo Hao?"

- Entonces ¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad?-. Preguntó Ren

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao sin comprender-. ¿Qué?

- ¿No echas de menos a Hao?-. Preguntó Ren y Tamao parpadeó más que confundida.

- ¿Echar de menos a Hao?-. Repitió Tamao perpleja... "¿Qué se traía Ren Tao? ¿En qué momento el joven Hao Asakura había entrado a relucir en el tema? ¿Y por qué le preguntaba si lo extrañaba o no?"

Tamao volvía a sentir aquella terrible mala espina... "Algo malo va a suceder"

...

...

...

Y bueno... otro cap. :) ojalá haya sido de su agrado! :) me voy a trabajar en el siguiente.

Pao-Hale20

**Kristall Blauw**: ¡Hola Kristall!, Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, siempre me da felicidad recibir reviews y saber que las lectoras están contentas :D!, tu review me ha alegrado el día :), en especial porque es muy tierna :D.

No te preocupes si no comentas seguido, yo soy feliz con saber que siguen leyendo :D... Aprovecharé que estoy de vacaciones para actualizar seguido, de todo corazón espero que las siguientes actualizaciones te gusten y te hagan pasar un buen rato; con eso me doy por bien servida :D. 

Muchos saludos y abrazos para ti :) ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Pao-Hale20 **


	18. Recuérdame

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: "RECUÉRDAME"**

...

...

...

En ese mismo momento Hao y Jeanne entraban al restaurante.

- Ya llegamos tarde-. Dijo Hao.

- Para nada-. Dijo Jeanne-. Ren comprenderá.

- No le gusta la impuntualidad-. Dijo Hao "Si no se hubiera demorado tanto en cambiarse, la culpa la tengo yo por decirle que iría por ella"

Jeanne caminaba a su lado muy orgullosa, habrían llegado puntuales a la cena con Ren de no "habérsele ocurrido a él" ponerse una camisa blanca y un traje negro, pues cuando Jeanne que iba de azul le vio, afirmó que no podría salir con la ropa que traía pues "no combinaban".

Hao invocó todo el poder de su paciencia mientras aguardaba a Jeanne, por fin salió "Acorde a la armonía" y por ende se les hizo tarde; no obstante Jeanne parecía no importarle el que Ren ya estuviera esperando; ella estaba muy contenta con combinar con la ropa de Hao.

- Si... pero me entenderá-. Dijo Jeanne en su defensa.

- Es una superestrella, se supone que él es quien debe hacer esperar-. Dijo Hao.

- Ja-. Rió Jeanne mientras entraban al restaurante, de pronto detuvo a Hao del brazo-. Espera...-. Dijo mientras acomodaba el traje de su acompañante, Hao no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo-. Si me hubieras hecho caso de cortarte el cabello-. Dijo Jeanne.

- No-. Dijo Hao rotundamente-. Ni muerto.

- Pareces rebelde... pero está bien-. Dijo Jeanne mientras arreglaba la solapa del saco de Hao-. Te ves muy guapo.

Hao rió de lado.

- Jeanne, entremos de una vez, tengo hambre-. Dijo alejándose de la joven, quien no tardó nada en acercarse de nuevo y cogerse de su brazo.

Mientras tanto Ren seguía tratando de "Convencer" a Tamao de regresar con Hao, aunque de toda su perorata, lo único que Tamao había logrado entender, era que Ren estaba reverendamente loco.

- ¿Sabes que Hao está en Japón verdad?-. Preguntó Ren, asumiendo que el nerviosismo de la chica se debía a que estaban hablando de su ex prometido.

- "Oh no... ya entendí"-. Dijo Tamao perdiendo color en su rostro al comprender de qué iba toda la cantaleta de Ren-. "Rápido, inventa algo y vete, vete Tamao"-. Se dijo la joven, pero Ren apremió una respuesta-. En realidad no sé nada de... de él, y... y no quiero encontrármelo.

Ren asintió.

- Si, va a ser duro verlo-. Dijo más para sí que para Tamao-. Pero tienes que soportarlo si lo quieres.

- Oye... espera-. Dijo Tamao de pronto-. No... te estás equivocando... EN TODO.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Eso, te estás equivocando... y la verdad es que no es...-. Trató de decir Tamao, pero para entonces Ren se había percatado de la presencia de Jeanne y Hao.

- Ahí vienen, trata de guardar la compostura-. Dijo Ren.

Tamao giró el rostro y sintió que perdía la respiración al ver a Hao Asakura junto a una guapa mujer que venían hacia ellos

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao perpleja-. NO, NO... -. Dijo Tamao intentando ponerse de pie para huir, pero Ren la jaló del brazo obligándola a sentarse-. No entiendes... déjame.

- No, sé fuerte-. Dijo Ren sonriendo de pronto hacia Jeanne y Hao.

- Ay por todos los cielos ¡Estás completamente loco!-. Farfulló Tamao tomando como única defensa el agarrar la carta y hundir la cara en ella.

- ¡Hao!-. Saludó Ren cuando Hao estuvo cerca.

- La superestrella esperando-. Dijo Hao a forma de saludo -. Lo agregaré a mis récords.

- Hola Ren-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Hola Jeannie-. Respondió Ren.

Jeanne miró con curiosidad a la acompañante de Ren, quien insistentemente leía la carta; no obstante se olvidó momentáneamente de ella para ir junto a Hao

- "¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?""-. Se decía Tamao desesperada mientras veía disimuladamente a Hao por encima de la carta-. "El joven Hao va a molestarse tanto ¡Y todo por culpa del idiota de Ren!"

- "Veamos qué haces ahora Hao"-. Pensaba Ren mirando de reojo a Hao y luego a Tamao, curvando la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa-. "Por fin Jeannie podrá terminar de desilusionarse"

- "Qué chica tan rara se ha traído Ren"-. Pensaba Jeanne al poner atención a Tamao de nuevo-. "¿Será alguna fan?... bah qué importa... Nada puede ser mejor que tener a Hao conmigo."

- "¿Ren con compañía?"-. Pensaba Hao-. "Qué raro... veamos que sucede con todo esto..."-. Agregó mientras retiraba la silla para que Jeanne se sentara.

- "Presumido"-. Pensó Ren con malicia, ante el gesto de Hao con Jeanne-. "Espera a ver la sorpresa que te tengo"

- "¡Eso es ser educado, aprende!"-. Pensó Tamao mirando de reojo a Ren escondida aún tras su carta.

- Gracias-. Dijo Jeanne sentándose.-. Y bueno... Ren... ¿Nos dirás quién es tu acompañante?

Tamao cerró los ojos casi con dolor, obligándose a sí misma a bajar la carta.

- Ah... es una amiga-. Dijo Ren sonriente-. Nos encontramos esta mañana y pensé que sería buena idea cenar todos juntos.

Jeanne sonrió feliz de que no se tratara de Anna Kyoyama.

- Tamao-. Llamó Ren y ella antes de mirar a los nuevas personas le mandó una mirada de profundo enojo a Ren.

- Buenas noches-. Saludó Tamao con cierta timidez.

- "Que rasgos tan peculiares"-. Pensó Jeanne-. Hola.

- Ella es Jeanne Maiden, es una conocida diseñadora de modas-. Dijo Ren.

- Mucho gusto.

- Y él es Hao Asakura-. Dijo Ren con toda intención.

Tamao no se atrevió a mirar a Hao, Hao por su parte no la había reconocido vestida de esa forma, mucho menos con el peinado distinto; de modo que haciendo uso de su educación le sonrió.

- Mucho gusto-. Dijo Hao.

- I-Igualmente-. Titubeó Tamao sumamente incómoda.

- "Conque una chica tímida"-. Se dijo Hao-. "Ren se trae algo... será tímida; pero despertó la alarma de "Chica linda" en Jeanne"

La incomodidad de Tamao duró toda la cena; cuando trajeron el pedido, mientras todos comían y Hao conversaba con Ren; lógicamente Ren lucía estresado, ¿Por qué Hao fingía no conocerla?

- Comprar compañías de clase media es algo muy rentable-. Decía Hao-. más aún si se trata de negocios relacionados a los medios de comunicación, hay mucha expansión gracias a los periódicos, la televisión, la radio y el internet.

Tamao había hallado gran entretenimiento en comer, Ren simulaba escuchar a Hao y comprender lo que le decía, pero por debajo de la mesa pateaba a Tamao para que dijera algo.

- "¿Qué se supone que haces?"-. Preguntaba Ren en su mente a Tamao..

- "Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo"-. Se decía a su vez Tamao avocándose a comer.

- "¡¿Por qué no dices nada?"-. Gritaba Ren dándole un pisotón a Tamao, pisotón que la jovencita respondió con una patada en la canilla.

- Es curioso que ahora te interese-. Decía Jeanne a Hao-. Recuerdo que cuando comenzaste no querías saber nada de eso.

- Ahora estoy más interesado en este trabajo-. Respondió Hao-. Es muy dinámico y posiblemente necesite de los servicios profesionales de Ren.

- "¡Maldición di algo!"-. Decía Ren en su mente pateando nuevamente a Tamao, la joven contuvo sus ganas de ahorcarlo y lo pateó también.

- ¡COF!-. Tosió Ren camuflando su quejido de dolor, Tamao sonrió discretamente con triunfo.

- Me parece una excelente idea que trabajes con Ren-. Dijo Jeanne-. Ren, se bueno con Hao y ayúdalo ¿Sí?

Ren parpadeó confundido, no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Jeanne, y no entendía en qué tenía que ser "bueno" con Hao.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó avergonzado Ren.

- Sobre mi nuevo proyecto-. Dijo Hao-. Me encantaría trabajar contigo... haríamos películas excelentes juntos.

Ren asintió en respuesta, cuando lo que quería hacer era agarrar a Tamao del cuello y obligarla a decir algo, y como solución a su estrés cargó toda su fuerza en una nueva patada bajo la mesa, una que provocó que Tamao tosiera tanto de la impresión como del dolor que sentía en su rodilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. preguntó Hao preocupado.

- Eh.. s-si... si claro-. Respondió Tamao aún con la mirada gacha-. "¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, bruto?... au... es un estúpido salvaje.".

- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?-. Preguntó Hao mirándola más detenidamente

- "¡Ay no... no, que no me reconozca!"-. Pidió Tamao.

- Tamao-. Respondió Ren por ella, Tamao en serio ODIABA a Ren Tao.

- Ah... Tamao... Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo Hao recordando por fin a la joven-. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Ren puso atención, lo mismo que Jeanne, el primero porque nuevamente su plan parecía tomar curso y la segunda porque comenzaba a sentirse enfadada por la atención que Hao le prestaba a la extraña amiga de Ren.

- "Si... eso es Hao, haz memoria"-. Pensó Ren.

- "¿La conoce?"-. Preguntó Jeanne con recelo.

- "Es la chica de Seúl"-. Pensaba Hao.

- "Ay dios... me encantaría decirte que sí"-. Dijo Tamao en su mente-. "lo siento"... ehm... creo que no.

- Nos conocimos en Seúl ¿Ya te acuerdas de mí?-. Insistió Hao-. "¿Me habrá olvidado?"

- "¡¿EN SEÜL?"-. Pensó Ren mirando asesinamente a Tamao, algo no cuadraba ahí.

- "Ya se dio cuenta... ni modo, prefiero quedar bien con Hao que con el idiota de Ren"-. Se dijo Tamao animándose a elevar la mirada-. Oh... Si..., ya me acuerdo, Joven Hao como usted dijo, nos volvemos a ver.

Hao sonrió con gentileza.

- El destino nos ha debido traer aquí-. Dijo Hao.

Jeanne había dejado de comer y miraba enfadada la escena tan familiar entre la desconocida y SU Hao.

- Hao ¿De dónde la conoces?-. Exigió saber Jeanne.

- De Seúl... la señorita Tamao y yo coincidimos en el Hotel de Seúl-. Dijo Hao sonriéndole de nuevo a Tamao-. El mismo día que fui a visitar a Ren.

- Ah-. Musitó Jeanne, pero de pronto miró con reproche a Ren "¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a esta mujer que Hao conoció allá?"

- "¿Y esto?, se supone que deberías enfadarte con él no conmigo"-. Pensó Ren al notar la mirada de Jeanne sobre sí.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje?-. Preguntó Hao a Tamao, ella le sonrió con dulzura.

- Muy bien, aunque hubiera estado perdida sin usted joven Hao-. Dijo Tamao decidida a olvidarse de la presencia de Ren y disfrutar de la compañía de Hao.

- Es una sorpresa que nos encontremos así-,. Dijo Hao-. No sabía que conocías a Ren.

- "Y ojalá no lo hubiera conocido nunca"-. Pensó Tamao, pero contestó con una sonrisa-. jeje... coincidencias de avión.

Jeanne dejó el cubierto sobre el plato haciendo un poco de ruido en señal de molestia, Ren no dejaba de bufar por la misma razón; sin embargo Tamao y Hao comenzaron a charlar de lo más animados.

- ¿Y cuándo regresaste?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Hace unos días, no podía dejar mi casa por más tiempo-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Algún problema de camino?-. Siguió Hao.

- No... esta vez me defendí con mi diccionario-. Rió Tamao en pose de heroína.

- ¡Qué buena defensa!-. Rió Hao... "¿Por qué tiene tanta facilidad de hacerme reír?"

- "¡Es tan agradable...!"-. Pensó Tamao.

- "¡Esto es una estupidez!"-. Pensaba Ren.

- "No me gusta esto... quiero irme, ¡Quiero irme!"-. Pensaba Jeanne.

Algo se había desatado esa noche... algo que ninguno de los 4 sabía aún que traería muchos problemas...

...

...

...

Por fin los 4 juntos!... ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? :)!, creo que este cap. ha estado muy corto, :S trataré de solucionar eso :), por eso subo éste seguidito del capítulo 17 :)

muchos saludos!

Pao-Hale20


	19. La peor persona

**CAPÍTULO XIX.-**** "LA PEOR PERSONA"**

...

...

...

"Hao se ríe, Hao se está riendo con ella"

Pensamientos como ese torturaban la mente de Jeanne al ver a su querido Hao de lo más entretenido con la jovencita pelirosa.

Al fin para alivio de Jeanne, terminaron de cenar y fue hora de irse, no obstante para desagrado de Jeanne y Ren, Tamao y Hao los ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron conversando hasta la salida.

- Al principio no la reconocí señorita Tamao-. Decía Hao-. Y como venía con el gruñón de Ren, no pensé que fuera usted.

- Yo tampoco tuve buena memoria-. Dijo Tamao.

De pronto Jeanne carraspeó.

- Ejem... bueno... creo que ya es hora de irse-. Dijo la joven acercándose a Hao y tomándole del brazo lanzándole a Tamao una aparente mirada de dulzura.- ¿Hao me llevas a casa?

Ren volvió a tensionarse, Hao lo notó y con delicadeza liberó su brazo de Jeanne.

- Señorita Tamao ¿Dónde vive usted?-. Preguntó Hao.

Tamao sintió la mirada celosa de Jeanne sobre sí, por lo que apenada le sonrió tímidamente a Hao.

- Ehm... vivo muy lejos de aquí-. Dijo Tamao-. sí... estoy muy lejos de casa.

- No te preocupes Hao-. Dijo de pronto Ren fingiendo amabilidad-. Yo me encargo de "Tamao"... tú lleva a Jeanne.

Jeanne sonrió complacida.

- ¿Oíste?-. Dijo la joven a Hao volviendo a coger su brazo-. Anda, ya debemos irnos o cogeremos tráfico.

- Bueno...-. Suspiró Hao resignado, entonces volvió su atención a Tamao sonriéndole con gentileza-. Espero volver a coincidir pronto.

- Igualmente joven Hao-. Respondió Tamao.

Hao demoró unos segundos en moverse, pero a insistencias de Jeanne tuvo que hacerlo y subir al auto que le acababan de traer, que a diferencia del de Ren, era una 4x4 negra.

Por su parte Ren esperaba a que Jeanne y Hao estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para reclamarle a la joven, lo que había hecho Tamao no tenía nombre, ella por su parte había olvidado que Ren estaba furioso, es más, incluso había olvidado que se había quedado sola con él; lo único en lo que pensaba al mirar el auto de Hao encendiéndose, era en que aún quedaban hombres buenos en el mundo y tal cual era su carácter se quedó a ver cómo Hao se iba para hacerle adiós con la mano.

Hao al volante, en cuanto vio ese gesto no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, Jeanne que no le perdía de vista notó que el hombre miraba por el espejo lateral, de modo que ella miró por la ventana descubriendo a la famosa Tamao agitando su brazo hacia ellos.

Eso la molestaba... no, ¡La ponía furiosa!, le enfurecía que Hao la hubiera ignorado toda la noche por charlar con ella, le enfurecía que se hubiera reído mucho más de lo que usualmente lo hacía con ella, le enfurecía tener que ver esa sonrisa en su rostro e imaginarse que se debía a esa mujer.

El auto encendió y comenzaron a moverse, Hao no dejaba de sonreír como si hubiera descubierto algo; ella le miraba molesta y el colmo era que a Hao parecía no importarle... ¡Ni siquiera se daba cuenta!

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Jeanne, no pudiendo contener su frustración, simplemente no podía aguantar más esa expresión en Hao, no si ella no era la responsable.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Hao como saliendo de un breve letargo, la miró brevemente aún sin comprender, "Ok... ¿Ahora qué hice para que esté tan molesta?".

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?-. Inquirió Jeanne respirando ofuscada,

- ¿Pasa algo Jeannie?-. Preguntó Hao dándose por vencido, no iba a ganar nada tratando de "Adivinar" lo que le sucedía a Jeanne, de modo que se armó de paciencia y concentrándose en la pista se animó a preguntar; aunque no resultó tan buena idea.

- Dímelo tú-. Respondió Jeanne regresando la mirada al frente-. No sueles ser tan expresivo... ¿Por qué hoy?

- Ja... por nada-. Respondió Hao evocando esos momentos con Tamao-. ¿No puedo estar contento?, no siempre se vive un 10 de abril como el de hoy ¿No crees?

Jeanne suspiró con fuerza como única respuesta y como única forma de camuflar sus ganas de llorar, Hao le miró extrañado unos segundos, antes de volver a fijarse en el camino, luego de un rato atando cabos sueltos tuvo una idea sobre lo que podría estarle pasando a Jeanne...

- "Actúa como una mujer celosa"-. Pensó Hao-."Creo que si regreso a Japón definitivamente, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella... así Ren se enfade"

Cuando el auto de Hao estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ren cogió el brazo que Tamao agitaba con fuerza y sin darle lugar a réplicas la obligó a atravesar la pista hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque de niños.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?-. Decía Tamao mientras intentaba soltarse, una vez en el parque Ren la soltó y descargó su ira contra el tubo de un columpio.- "me dejaron con un desquiciado, ¡Joven Hao... regrese!"-. Pensaba Tamao.

De pronto Ren volteó hacia ella con gesto furibundo.

- ¡¿Es que quieres hacerte la graciosa?-. Gritó Ren de pronto.

- Ok-. Dijo Tamao regresando a la realidad, una en la que ella le había mentido a Ren y en la que por lógica el actor estaba sumamente enfadado con ella "Bien Tamao, hablando se entiende la gente, solo respira hondo"-. Ren, si te calmas podría explicarte las cosas...

- ¡¿QUE COSAS?-. Exigió saber Ren-. ¡¿Qué explicación vas a dar?

Tamao retrocedió a causa del grito de Ren.

- Yo... yo mentí-. Dijo Tamao mirándolo por unos segundos antes de observar el piso apenada.

- NO ME DIGAS-. Ironizó Ren pasando una mano por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarle

- Pero tengo una razón...-. Logró decir Tamao mirándolo nuevamente-. ¡No me dejaste de otra! En Seúl estaba desesperada y tú no querías ayudarme.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Ren... "No, no, no... esta mujer no ha insinuado que TODO ESTO es MI culpa", pensó tratando de contener su creciente enfado.

-"Oh, Oh... Tamao creo que decir eso no fue una buena idea"... Por favor, cálmate...-. Pidió Tamao-. Las cosas tienen solución.

- ¿Solución?-. Le interrumpió Ren, inútil había sido contar números para tranquilizarse-. ¡¿SOLUCIÓN?, ¡Maldición, TÚ ME ESTAFASTE! ¡Me usaste!... ¡Eres una...!

- ¿PERDÓN?-. Le cortó Tamao-. ¿Usar? ¿Quién eres tú para decir que te usé? Eres el MENOS indicado, ¿O qué hiciste conmigo esta noche?, ¿No querías usarme en algún plan macabro con el joven Hao?

- ¡No puedo creerlo!-. Farfulló Ren azotando sus brazos contra sus costados, ¿Qué esa mujer no conocía el significado de la palabra "Vergüenza"?.

- ¿Y qué si realmente mi historia hubiera sido cierta?-. Dijo Tamao, ahora era SU turno de enfadarse, de pronto Ren se vio del otro lado de la situación-. Eso era lo que querías, crear una situación vergonzosa para mí y para el joven Hao...-. Ahora fue Ren el que retrocedió-. No tengo idea por qué lo hiciste, ¡Pero es la cosa más disparatada e inmadura que he visto hacer a nadie!

Para entonces Tamao había avanzado hacia él y unos segundos de tenso silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que Ren recuperó control sobre sí mismo y avanzó otro tanto obligándola a retroceder.

- JA... ¡La única que mintió, me estafó y me usó fuiste tú!-. Acusó Ren.

- ¡Oye, un segundo!-. Dijo Tamao empujando levemente a Ren para luego levantar un dedo frente a su rostro-. ¡En primer lugar, no sé quién crees que eres para gritarme cuando mejor te parece!

- ¡¿Cómo que no...?-. Quiso decir Ren, pero Tamao no estaba dispuesta a darle campo.

- NADIE-. Enfatizó Tamao-. Ni siquiera mis padres me alzaron la voz alguna vez, así que no uses ese tono conmigo.

- ¿Y qué si lo hago?-. Retó Ren bajando el dedo acusador de Tamao-. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- En ese caso voy a decirte todo lo que pienso de ti-. Dijo Tamao agitando su mano hasta que logró que Ren la soltara-. ¡Todo lo desesperante, terco, odioso e INMADURO que eres!

Ren levantó los brazos, sus manos apretadas en puños y él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en contenerse, no obstante Tamao se sintió amenazada y de veras creyó que Ren iba a golpearla, por lo que retrocedió.

- Ah claro, ¡Ahora golpéame!-. Dijo Tamao, su repentina valentía la había abandonado y se sentía vulnerable.

Ren retrocedió, de pronto su ira se había esfumado a causa de su sorpresa consigo mismo, ¿De verdad le iba a pegar a una chica?, "¡Vamos Tao contrólate!"

- Aprendí a defenderme hace mucho tiempo Ren Tao-. Dijo Tamao secándose una traicionera lágrima-. Anda, da tu mejor golpe...

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Ren consternado, pero entonces Tamao se acercó retándole.- ¡Aléjate de mí!

- Eres... **LA PEOR **persona que he conocido en toda mi vida-. Dijo Tamao sin dejar de avanzar-. LA PEOR ¡Y he conocido a gente horrible!... ¡Pero tú... tú sobrepasas cualquier límite...!

- ¡Óyeme no!-. Quiso decir Ren.

-¡No me interesa!-. Gritó Tamao-. No quiero volver a saber de ti ¡JAMÁS!-. Añadió antes de caminar en dirección contraria a Ren.

- ¿Oye adónde crees que vas?-. Dijo Ren sujetándola del brazo con torpeza, Tamao se sintió atacada y dio un brinco.

Pero la joven no calculó bien y en su salto golpeó con su cabeza el pómulo de Ren, haciendo que él la soltara.

- ¡AU!-. Se quejó Ren llevándose una mano al rostro, Tamao dio otro brinco asustada por lo que había sucedido, y pensando que ahora sí Ren no se contendría con ella, no tuvo más reacción que echarse a correr.

Ren estuvo un tanto desorientado, en cuanto se recuperó pensó en reclamarle a Tamao por lo sucedido, pero ella ya no estaba.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Adónde se fue?-. Dijo Ren mirando alrededor para encontrarla, sin éxito.

Tamao había desaparecido de la vista de Ren y corrido al baño del restaurante para intentar calmarse.

- Mejor que no vuelva a cruzármelo-. Se dijo la joven mientras recuperaba el aliento-. ¡No quiero volver a verlo!

Ren por su parte la buscó por loa alrededores, pero al no dar con ella, frustrado, decepcionado y muy molesto condujo hasta su apartamento, en el estacionamiento sufrió las consecuencias de su carácter, cuando en un arranque de ira pateó la columna del edificio y se le entumeció el pie.

Ni él, ni Tamao dejaron de pensar en el otro durante toda la noche, la joven se sentía humillada y amenazada por el caprichoso actor; jamás había conocido una persona tan odiosa y rogaba al cielo jamás volvérselo a cruzar, por su parte la opinión de Ren no variaba mucho, igualmente se sentía humillado, una sola chica le había mentido, le había estafado, le había usado ¡Y hasta lo había golpeado!... y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué había hecho él para que tremenda calamidad de chica se metiera en su camino?; ojalá jamás volviera a verla, JAMÁS.

...

Y ese fue el resultado de todos los enredos de Seúl! :D... esta vez pobres AMBOS, y aún lo que falta :), con suerte y hoy mismo subo la conti chicas! :D... como que se me están dando los "Atacazos de las contis" (¿O será influencia de semana santa? XD)

**Akeemi-chan**: ¡Gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia :) ! Como estoy de vacaciones actualizaré más seguido, ya las continuaciones tendrán más de la pareja principal, dejaré de lado a Chocolove por un rato, espero de corazón que te siga gustando la historia :), Saludos!

**Tinavb**: ¡Hola Tina! jejejee... lo siento, es que me dio el atacazo XD, uhm siii a mí también me agrada tanto el Hao/Tamao como el Tamao/Ren; aunque me inicié con el segundo :)...e irónicamente estoy pensando en escribir un Jeanne/Ren XD!-... jajajajaja ¿Quién me entiende XD? y en cuanto a "Casi en el paraíso" ... veamos que resulta de estos enredos, ¡Muchos saludos Tina!

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar! :) no te preocupes, te entiendo :) ojalá te haya ido súper bien en la U :D!, he aquí la continuación y si puedo pondré hoy mismo el siguiente capítulo, de corazón igual, espero te guste lo que sucederá ahora... ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por tu comentario!

**Pao-Hale20 **


	20. Algo por hacer

**CAPÍTULO XX.-**** "ALGO POR HACER"**

...

...

...

Por fin había vendido una de sus novelas y tal y como ella lo supuso HABÍA SIDO UN ROTUNDO ÉXITO; ahora tenía de vuelta todo su dinero y no tenía de qué preocuparse, la mejor parte era que le había pagado con creces a Ren y hasta había tenido el gusto de burlarse de él.

- "¡Qué no está bien!"-. Decía una voz lejana.

- ¿No está bien? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Después de todo lo que me hizo!-. Reclamó Tamao, pero tras de ella no había nadie, extrañada regresó su atención al frente.

- "¡Quítate del medio no seas torpe!"-. De nuevo aquélla voz.

- ¿Pero cómo se atreve a...?-. Quiso reclamar Tamao; pero nuevamente no había nadie.

- "¡Más cuidado con eso!"-. Dijo esa voz con más fuerza.

BROOOOOMMMMM

- "¡Eso se te va a descontar!"-. Tamao terminó de despertar, seguía arropada con sus propias ropas, usando de cama y de almohada a un par de toallas , pero ¿De dónde venían esas voces?

- ¿Ladrones?-. Se dijo Tamao asustada, parándose luego de un brinco

Corrió rumbo al pequeño balconcito interior, desde donde vio a 5 hombres que acomodaban unos muebles.

- Pero que... ¡Oigan! ¿Cómo entraron ustedes aquí?-. Exclamó Tamao y los 5 la voltearon a ver.

- ¿Quién es usted?-. Preguntó el que parecía dirigir a los otros.

- ¿Que quién soy? SOY la dueña de esta casa-. Dijo Tamao enfadada-. Y quiero saber cómo entraron ustedes.

Tan rápido como dijo eso bajó a la primera planta, entonces el mismo que parecía dirigir a los otros se acercó a ella cargando unos papeles.

- ¿Quién es usted-. Repitió el hombre.

- Soy Tamao Tamamura, la propietaria de este lugar-. Dijo Tamao.

- Señorita, temo que hay una equivocación-. Dijo el hombre.

- Por supuesto que la hay-. Dijo Tamao-. Esta es mi casa y yo no he pedido muebles nuevos ni nada por el estilo.

- No... me refiero a que-. Comenzó el hombre mientras buscaba en sus papeles-. Mire...

- ¿Qué es esto?-. Dijo Tamao recibiendo los papeles.

- Acorde a estos documentos, hace aproximadamente 10 días se hizo la venta de este inmueble-. Dijo el hombre, Tamao palideció y le miró perpleja.

- No, no-. Dijo Tamao-. Aquí está la equivocación señor, YO no vendí mi casa, tendría que haber estado loca.

- En realidad en los papeles no se menciona su nombre señorita Tamamura-. Dijo el hombre-. Los papeles están en regla y figura el nombre del vendedor.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao comenzando a hiperventilar, el hombre le ofreció de nuevo los papeles y le indicó el nombre del "Vendedor".

- "Chocolove McDonnell"-. Leyó Tamao sintiendo que el mundo se le caía a los pies-. No puede ser... no puede ser cierto...

- Como puede ver señorita-. Dijo el hombre-. La casa nos la vendieron a nosotros y no hay ninguna irregularidad.

- ¿Qué no me hiciste suficiente?-. Dijo Tamao y el hombre le miró confuso, la chica tenía la mirada fija y llena de lágrimas-. ¿No me hiciste suficiente daño?...

- ¿Señorita?-. Le llamó el hombre.

- La casa de mis padres... mi "Paradise", Chocolove ¿Cómo pudiste?-. Seguía diciendo Tamao.

- Señorita lamento mucho ser inoportuno-. Dijo el hombre-. Pero tengo que pedirle que abandone la casa.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao sin comprender.

- Debo pedirle que abandone la casa-. Dijo el hombre.

- Es mi casa-. Dijo Tamao cual autómata-. No...-. Musito recuperando su sentido común-. NO... usted se está equivocando señor, puede que esos... esos papeles estén en regla, pero el que figura como vendedor no es el propietario de esta casa, la propietaria SOY YO.

- No figura aquí señorita-. Dijo el hombre un poco molesto-. Ya se lo dije, no figura aquí, se ofertó esta casa y nosotros la compramos, la hemos pagado por completo y ahora somos los dueños.

- ¡No entiende!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡No entiende! ¡Me han robado la casa!

- Pues en ese caso debería de ir a la policía- Dijo el hombre-. Por mi parte no puedo hacer más que ejercitar mis derechos, así que por favor retírese.

Tamao se sentía vejada, el hombre aquél no le dio mayor alternativa y a fuerza tuvo que salir de Paradise, "Quizá lo mejor era hacer caso de lo que me dijo el hombre... debo ir a la policía"

Y con esa idea en mente, asustada y preocupada fue a la delegación.

- Llene esta fórmula-. Dijo el secretario

- Señor es urgente y no tengo tiempo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Como todos en este lugar, preciosa-. Dijo el hombre de mala lo que quieras, ese es el protocolo.

- ¿Puedo hablar con alguien superior?-. Pidió Tamao.

- Cuando llenes la fórmula-. Dijo el hombre.

- Señor, me estafaron y vendieron mi casa ¿Le parece poco?, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito levantar una denuncia.

- Y yo necesito unas vacaciones-. Dijo el hombre observándole de arriba a abajo.

Tamao retrocedió indignada y decidió llenar el bendito papel; pero muy lejos de ese hombre tan desagradable; pero cuando estaba a punto de colocar "los hechos" entraron dos policías que sujetaban a un muchacho extranjero de los dos brazos.

- ¡Camina!-. Decían los policías mientras el muchacho forcejeaba.

- ¡NO hice nada! ¡NO hice nada se los juro!-. Gritaba el muchacho-. ¡Suéltenme por favor!

- ¡Silencio delincuente!-. Gritó uno de los policías amenazándole con golpearlo con el palo policial.

- ¡No! ¡por favor escúchenme! ¡No soy culpable de lo que dicen! ¡Tienen que escucharme! ¡Por favor!-. Gritaba el muchacho.

- "¡Silencio dije!"-. Dijo el otro policía propinándole un golpe en el estómago

Todos los presentes, algunas mujeres y otros hombres contuvieron la respiración mientras el muchacho caía al piso presa del impacto, Tamao estaba perpleja.

- Veamos si adentro tienes ganas de gritar-. Dijo el policía agarrándole de la camisa y poniéndolo de pie.

Ya el muchacho no dijo nada más, simplemente se sujetaba el estómago y caminaba a trompicones, obligado a punta de empujones por los guardias, Tamao llevó una mano a su boca en cuando él pasó por su lado y por brevísimos segundos la miró.

- "Dios... qué hago"-. Dijo Tamao mientras veía como arrastraban al muchacho-. "Y a ver si lo encuentran primero"-. Añadió pensando en Chocolove e imaginándose a su "Amigo" en el lugar del muchacho.-. "ME DETESTO CUANDO SOY TAN DEBIL"

Aún tenía el formulario en su mano, cerró los ojos y antes de decidir salir corriendo de la delegación arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a un lado; luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se detuvo sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la Policía.

- "No tengo nada"-. Pensó una vez sin fuerza sentada en un parque, por fin, sola, sin que nadie la viera Tamao lloró con amargura su suerte, había perdido lo que más quería en el mundo, el único legado que su padre había dejado en el mundo ahora le pertenecía a alguien más, y ella... ella no tenía más opción que irse de "Paradise", ¿Adónde iría? ¿Qué haría?... ni siquiera sabía dónde iba a pasar la noche ese día; lo único claro es que estaba más sola y desamparada que nunca.

Por última vez en "Paradise" Tamao recorrió toda la casa, miró con cariño y tristeza la columna enchapada en madera de la cocina donde su madre había medido su crecimiento hasta los 10 años; el "Columpio-mirador" de roble que su padre había fabricado y puesto en el patio; allí se quedó al menos un par de horas mirando por última vez el atardecer en "Paradise"; hasta que por fin fue la hora de partir .

¡Qué frío y desolado estaba su corazón!, dejaba ir todos los buses en el paradero, de todo lo que había tenido sólo le quedaba su pequeña maleta, ella se sentía a punto de desaparecer, "para alguien que no tiene nada, ¿De qué le sirve vivir?"

"No podía quedar nada por hacer"-. Se dijo cuando comenzaba a caer la noche-. "Tiene que haber algo... "

Y con esa última esperanza en su corazón cogió de nuevo su maleta y regresó tras sus pasos.

...

...

Hola chicas! :), dos capis por hoy y me pongo a trabajar en los siguientes dos :) habrá mucho más Ren x Tamao y con suerte los podré publicar mañanita :D!... gracias por seguir leyendo, siempre esperando que las continuaciones sean de su agrado, aunque sé que ya me pasé de la raya con Tami, ahora que todo podrá encajar vendrá lo bueno para ella :D

MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODAS :D!

Pao-Hale20


	21. Odio

**CAPÍTULO XXI: "ODIO"**

...

...

.

Para rematar el "Hermoso" día que había tenido que pasar con la sinvergüenza de Tamamura, el presumido de Hao y de su querida Jeanne, Ren recibió la llamada de Anna Kyoyama sólo para terminar de crisparle los nervios.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para tu "Cuenta" a cargo de un vestido, zapatos y pendientes, Ren-. Dijo Anna en lugar del común "Hola"

- Si te digo que se los compré a mi abuela ¿Me dejarías en paz?-. Contestó Ren de mal talante.

- Dudo que tu abuela use un vestido corto de coctel, talla XS y zapatos de tacón-. Dijo Anna-. además tú no tienes abuela.

- Mira, solo págalo de mi dinero, no te estoy diciendo que lo pagues del tuyo-. Dijo Ren-. Si era todo, entonces adiós.

- No era todo, y no me hables en ese tono-. Dijo Anna y Ren recordó la misma frase de Tamao "No me hables en ese tono" ¡Al demonio con las mujeres!-. Ahora... supongo que ya tienes en orden tus cosas en ese apartamento, mañana entregas las llaves,

- ¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas ahora Anna?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Lo olvidaste?-. Dijo Anna-. Lo sabía... mañana te mudas a una casa Ren y no vayas a decime que no te apetece porque no me interesa... mañana temprano el camión de la mudanza estará en la puerta y por tu bien NO ME DES MÁS PROBLEMAS

- ¡Óyeme qué...!-. Trató de reclamar Ren ; pero lo único que escuchó fue en respuesta fue un "Tururú..."-. ¡BRUJA!

Esa noche prácticamente no durmió, a la mañana siguiente tal y como Anna le había dicho por teléfono, la mudanza estuvo en la puerta del edificio, él simplemente cogió un maletín deportivo donde metió cosas personales y tras decir un "Háganlo pronto" se fue al gimnasio., entrenaría hasta morir, luego seguramente prendería de nuevo el celular para que Anna "le gritara" la dirección de la nueva casa; al menos la haría rabiar un poco.

Ocupar su cuerpo en las máquinas hasta llegar al punto del agotamiento le sirvió para despejar su mente; sin darse cuenta se hizo tarde y Ren decidió que era hora de prender el teléfono, luego, tal como lo había pensado Anna le llamó y con tono "Amable" le dijo que todo estaba listo.

- "NIÑATO ENGREÍDO, ¿QUE CREES QUE NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUÉ HACER QUE ESTARTE LLAMANDO?"-. Recordaba que Anna le gritó ni bien aceptó la llamada-. DE SER POR MÍ DORMIRÍAS SOBRE UN ÁRBOL.

- ¿Sabes que podrías ahorrarte un dolor de garganta y decirme de una buena vez la dirección de mi "nueva casa"?-. Dijo Ren disfrutando de la frustración de Anna, pero el disfrute le duró un corto tiempo.

Se hizo silencio y juraba que había escuchado una pequeña risita.

- Así que crees que puedes conmigo-. Dijo Anna-. Bien Ren, juguemos un poco...

- "Esto me huele a problemas"-. Pensó Ren borrando la sonrisa-. ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

- Me apuesto a que te has matado haciendo ejercicio, y estás queriendo llegar a tu "casa" a descansar-. Dijo Anna con malicia-. Bien... pues te deseo suerte tratando de encontrarla.

- ¡¿QUE?-. Exclamó Ren.

- Adelante, por mí puedes manejar todo el día o dormirte en el coche, no me interesa-. Dijo Anna.

- Oye, Estás llevando las cosas muy lejos-. Dijo Ren.

- No, claro que no... yo solo hago lo que tú conmigo... sólo "juego"-. Dijo Anna con inocencia.

- ¿Cómo esperas que encuentre una casa entre TODAS las casas de Okinawa?-. Dijo Ren consternado.

- Bueno... ese es TÚ problema-. Dijo Anna-. Pero como yo no soy una desconsiderada como "TU comprenderás..." te daré una pista, "busca el paraíso"

Y antes que Ren pudiera decir nada más Anna colgó, esa sería una laaaaaarga noche. Horas después.. cuando por fin, preguntando por todos lados pudo saber el significado de la "pista de Anna", "busca el paraíso"; la bendita casa se llamaba "Paradise"...

Lógicamente tardó más de lo necesario en llegar a la casa, la vio de lejos, bonita iluminación, estructura singular, ubicación alejada y que le brindaría (Como imaginaba) una privacidad que el departamento no le proporcionaba.

La idea le animó y dejó el auto fuera de la cerca blanca, "Parece una casa de campo", pensó Ren antes de abrir la puertecilla de madera.

- "Quizá me agrade vivir aquí, aunque insisto es muy grande para una sola persona"-. Pensó Ren viendo de nuevo la casa detalle a detalle-. "Bonitos acabados... bonito diseño... bonita chica en el pórtico..."

"Un segundo" ¿Chica en el pórtico?

- ¡EJEM!-. Carraspeó Ren, la mujer despertó elevando un poco el rostro-. "¿Qué hace una chica durmiendo en mi pórtico?"

Tamao despertó sobresaltada ¿A qué hora se había dormido?, escuchó un carraspeo de nuevo y giró el rostro... "Seguro es el nuevo dueño... un segundo... ¿EL?"

Ren miraba con curiosidad a la mujer, ese espacio de la casa tenía escasa luz, por lo que aún no lograba reconocerla, hasta que ella le miró con mayor fijeza

"Esto es una pesadilla"-. Pensaron los dos al reconocerse.

- "No puede ser"-. Pensó Ren sintiendo como el estrés regresaba a su cuerpo.

- "Todos menos él"-. Pensó Tamao, sintiéndose si era posible MAS EN EL FONDO-. "Paradise no puede pertenecerle a él... NO A REN TAO"

- "Esto debe ser parte de la venganza de Anna, estoy seguro"-. Pensaba Ren-. "Pero ni ella ni esta mujer se salen con la suya"-. ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

Tamao se sobrecogió.

- Te hice una pregunta-. Dijo Ren-. ¡Responde!

- E...-. Mustió Tamao mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Ahora habían menos posibilidades de poder recuperar "Paradise", Ren Tao jamás la escucharía de nuevo, Ren nunca comprendería su difícil situación, jamás lo haría.

- ¡Responde!-. Exigió Ren una vez más, Tamao lo miró con susto.

- Es... -. Su boca estaba seca- Esta es... era... mi... mi casa

Ren le miró consternado.

- ¿Qué nuevo cuento estás inventando?-. Dijo Ren-. Esta casa es a la que llaman "Paradise" ¿O no?

- S-si-. Tartamudeó Tamao.

- Bien, entonces estás en MI casa, así que haz el favor de retirarte-. Dijo Ren señalando la salida con la mano.

Tamao respiró entrecortadamente mirando hacia el suelo, su pesadilla se volvía realidad y el ejecutor era aún más implacable de lo que ella pensó, había acertado: Ren jamás la escucharía... "Al menos no de buena gana".

- No puedo-. Dijo Tamao luego de unos segundos, al menos debía intentarlo, después de todo nada de lo que sucedía era su culpa y Chocolove había hecho una venta fraudulenta; "Esta es mi casa" se dijo para darse fuerza y se puso de pie enfrentando a Ren-. N-no... no lo haré

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ren, seguramente había escuchado mal-.

- No puedo... -. Repitió Tamao muy seriamente-. Esta es mi casa... y... y ... te la vendieron por error... yo...

- ¿Qué me la vendieron por error?-. Preguntó Ren; "Alguien" por no decir "Anna" tendría que darle MUCHAS explicaciones.

Media hora más tarde en la sala de "Paradise"; ahora ocupada por los costosos muebles de Ren; el actor hablaba por celular mientras Tamao aguardaba sentada, apretando sus manos con nerviosismo..

- ¿Y qué hay del resto?-. Preguntaba Ren observando los espacios iluminados de "Paradise" a través de la gran ventana-. Mmm... entonces está todo en orden...

- "Eso no se oye bien"-. Pensaba Tamao-. "Lo bien para él significa lo malo para mí"

- ¿Qué?-. Seguía hablando Ren-. No... no es nada importante... hasta luego.

Tamao recorrió la casa con la mirada "Qué distinta se ve"; de pronto vio a Ren cruzar por delante suyo y sentarse en el sofá de al lado, "No le mires a los ojos, no le mires a los ojos" se dijo a sí misma enfocando su atención en el adorno de la mesa de centro, entonces Ren soltó un ronco suspiro.

- "Está estresada"-. Pensó Ren al ver el rostro de Tamao-. "No puede ser tan cínica como para mentir en esto... además el idiota del asistente de Anna me lo ha confirmado"

- "¿No va a decir nada?, seguro está buscando la forma más grosera de echarme"-. Pensaba Tamao.

- EJEM-. Carraspeó Ren-. He investigado... pero no estoy seguro de ti.

Tamao le había contado toda la historia, claro tras mucho suplicarle que la escuchara, Ren ahora sabía la verdad.

- Te lo dije... yo no quise venderla jamás-. Dijo Tamao-. Escucha... yo... yo sé que no es tu problema; pero yo no vendí "Paradise"... la vendieron cuando yo estaba atrapada en Seúl.

- Como dijiste, no es mi problema-. Dijo Ren-. además pagué mucho por esta casa.

- Puedo devolver ese dinero-. Dijo Tamao pensando en la cuenta a plazo fijo.

- ¿No dijiste que no tienes dinero?-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Cómo esperas que te de la casa si no tienes dinero, y no recibiste el que yo pagué?

- No... yo...-. Titubeó Tamao-. Sé que ahora no valen mucho... yo, soy escritora y trabajo en novelas que podrían valer... yo... te pagaría de todas formas

Ren le miró casi con burla.

- Jamás...-. Dijo Tamao con mucho esfuerzo, sus manos apretaron su falda en señal de frustración-. JAMAS me he humillado tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Entonces Ren volvió a mirarle esta vez con cierta curiosidad, Tamao apretaba las manos en sus rodillas, su rostro estaba tenso y los ojos los tenía cerrados.

- No me gusta hacerlo-. Dijo ella abriendo los ojos-. Pero esta casa fue creación de mi padre... El "pequeño edén" que él creó para su familia; lo único que dejó para mí cuando murió con mi madre.

- "No va a llorar ¿O sí?"-. Pensó Ren con cierta angustia, no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, ya que aparte de incómodo, él siempre tendía a ser demasiado "amable" cuando una mujer lloraba frente a él.

- Esta casa no es solo eso para mí-. Dijo Tamao afrontándole con la mirada-. Es parte de mí, de mi pasado, de mi vida... de lo que soy... ¡No puedo dejarle sin luchar por ella!

Ren la observó unos segundos, analizando sus gestos, analizando su voz y la mirada que ahora le dirigía; "Por todos los cielos"-. Pensó luego-. "Si no fuera tan calamitosa hasta la pondría en contacto con Anna... podría ser una buena actriz"; entonces cerró los ojos, NO LE CREÍA, lo había hecho antes respecto a Hao, cuando todo en ella colaboró para engañarlo... la decisión estaba tomada: "Ren... te apuesto a que esta es otra de sus novelas".

A Tamao no le gustó nada la mirada que le dirigió Ren en ese momento, ella no había podido ser más sincera con él; no obstante comprendió la mirada de Ren cuando el muy insensible la cogió del brazo y personalmente la llevó hasta la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltame!-. Exigía Tamao hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa-. ¡Espera por favor!

Pero Ren había cerrado la puerta.

- ¡Ren! ¡Por favor!-. Pidió Tamao tocando la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y volvió a aparecer Ren-. Ren... por favor escucha...

Pero Ren le sonrió con gesto aniñado y le entregó su bolsa, para después soltar la maleta sin ningún cuidado en el pórtico.

- ADIÓS-. Dijo Ren y volvió a cerrar la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Tamao.

- ¡Pero!...-. Gritó Tamao en vano "¡Maldito bruto!"

Luego miró con preocupación su maleta lanzándose sobre ella para rebuscar en su interior.

- Por favor... por favor... por...-. Decía Tamao mientras buscaba entre su ropa-. Oh no...-. Musitó al encontrar el retrato de sus padres con el vidrio hecho añicos.

Fuera del pórtico comenzaba a llover a la par que ella comenzaba a llorar, se sentía incluso más humillada que cuando le tuvo que suplicar a Ren.

- "Maldito idiota"-. Pensaba Tamao mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas y acariciaba el vidrio roto del retrato-. ¡Te odio!-. Gritó-. TE ODIO...

En un sólo día su vida había sido más destrozada, en un sólo día lo había perdido todo, su casa, sus recuerdos, su dignidad; había sido humillada una y otra vez y Ren ni siquiera había respetado el recuerdo de sus padres.

Odiaba a ese actor aniñado y engreído, ¡Lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Chocolove por destrozar su vida!.

...

...

...

Hola chicas! :) discúlpenme por hacer sufrir tanto Tami, ahora si palabra que le viene lo bueno...

**Stellar BS :** Hola Stellar! :)... si lo sé XD... pobre Tami, trabajo en este fic :P estoy emocionada :D!... como dije más arriba, ahora si palabra que le viene lo bueno a Tami, le toca su redención a la pobre :), muchas gracias por tu comentario :) ¡Que estés muy bien! ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!... aunque estoy tan emocionada con esta historia que presiento que la "Próxima " será en este mismo día XD

Pao-Hale20


	22. Culpa

**CAPÍTULO XXII: "CULPA"**

...

...

...

Un nuevo día en su nueva casa, la luz lo llenó ni bien abrió la persiana, definitivamente "Paradise" era una construcción magnífica, por donde quiera que volteara siempre había luz natural; Ren se despertó de mejor ánimo que nunca y decidió salir a correr; poniéndose más contento al ver la vista del lugar y su cercanía a la playa.

- Será interesante correr sin tener que dar autógrafos-. Se dijo Ren y salió de la casa-. Tendré que disculparme con Anna...

Pensaba en todas las cosas que debía rectificar cuando en la banqueta del patio se encontró con que Tamao Tamamura no se había marchado; sino que se hallaba dormida a la intemperie y cubierta con una chaqueta.

- ¿Pero qué...?-. Titubeó Ren-. No... debo seguir dormido...

Pero entonces su "Pesadilla" se removió.

- "Ok, no estoy dormido"-. Pensó mientras se acercaba con cautela hacia la durmiente-. "Esto es el colmo"... OYE... ¡OYEEE!

Al ver que no le hacía caso, pateó la banqueta de madera con toda la intención de despertarla por la mala, pero Tamao no se movió.

- ¡Oye!-. Dijo Ren enfadado-. ¿Qué no te vas a despertar?

Tamao entonces abrió débilmente los ojos y con la misma debilidad se enderezó en la banqueta.

- ¿No escuchas?-. Dijo Ren a punto de perder la paciencia-. No debes estar aquí, esta es ahora MI casa.

Tamao le miró unos segundos, pero no respondió, Ren perdió la paciencia

- Te vas a ir... AHORA-. Dijo Ren obligándola a pararse.

- No... no me toques-. Dijo Tamao sin mucha fuerza-. No quiero que me toques.

- Pues entonces vete-. Dijo Ren-. NO QUIERO ENCONTRARTE AQUÍ CUANDO VUELVA

Entonces Ren le miró de muy mala forma y salió a correr; esperando de veras que la chica se hubiera ido cuando regresara de su rutina de ejercicio.

- Claro... que me iré-. Dijo Tamao al aire mientras se ponía de pie-. No quiero... ver tu odiosa cara de nuevo.

Pero todo le daba vueltas, no sentía mucha fuerza y la vista tampoco le ayudaba.

- Esto no... no va a quedarse así...-. Decía mientras abría la reja con dificultad-. Ren Tao... nunca voy a perdonarte.

Ren por su parte decidió olvidarse de Tamao Tamamura y dedicarse a correr, el estrés que le había provocado la chica pelirosa pronto desapareció cuando corría cerca a la orilla del mar. "Esto es relajante"

Y más relajante fue cuando descubrió que siguiendo la ruta de la orilla podía regresar a su casa.

- Oh sí-. Dijo Ren mientras subía por las escalinatas de madera-. De esto hablo...

Luego de beber un vaso de leche decidió salir a cerciorarse que Tamao no había regresado ni que se encontraba en la casa, llegó al pórtico rodeando la casa para cerciorarse y pasa su contento ya Tamao no estaba ahí.

- Bien-. Se dijo Ren cuando notó que la puerta de madera estaba abierta, pensó con fastidio en Tamao y se acercó a cerrarla.

Pero cuando lo hizo miró el camino por encima de la cerca, a unos pasos alejados de ella se hallaba la maleta de Tamao, y un poco más allá la chica pelirosa tirada sobre el camino.

- Maldición-. Farfulló Ren abriendo la puerta de nuevo y yendo hasta ella.- Oye...-. Le llamó Ren mientras la sostenía un poco-. Oye... Tamao-. La llamó por su nombre y nada, parecía muerta, entonces él cogió su rostro con una mano notando que estaba con mucha temperatura-. Oh no...

Ren la cogió en brazos y entró con ella a la casa acostándola en el sofá.

- Au...-. Se quejó Tamao repetidamente, tanto en los brazos de Ren como cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el sofá.

- Tienes mucha temperatura-. Dijo Ren al tocar su frente de nuevo-. DEMONIOS.

Entonces Ren fue a su habitación para traer de donde cogió una manta para cubrir a Tamao, ella respiraba con cierta dificultad y sus mejillas estaban tan rosas como su cabello, no tenía ningún medicamento para darle y no quería moverla ya que con solo tocarla ella se quejaba de dolor. Preocupado, decidió salir a comprar medicinas; "Tiene que haber una farmacia en algún lado", se repetía en su auto tratando de ver una; cuando por fin la encontró compró todo lo que la farmacéutica le dijo que era bueno para la fiebre y regresó a casa.

- Vamos... arriba-. Dijo Ren con suavidad mientras ayudaba a Tamao a enderezarse-. Eso es... ten toma esto...

- ¿Qu...?-. Trató de decir Tamao; pero entonces Ren le metió una píldora a la boca para luego alcanzarle un vaso con agua.

- Despacio...-. Dijo Ren mientras le ayudaba también a beber el agua, Tamao no comprendía, ¿Qué hacia allá? ¿Qué hacia Ren?... todo era muy confuso-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿EH?-. Musitó Tamao ¿Cómo se sentía?, se sentía como para ser comida de perros, así se sentía.

- Qué tonto... vaya pregunta-. Se dijo Ren enseguida-. Escucha... tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿Podrás arreglártelas sola?

Tamao le miró aún confundida, pero asintió.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Vas a estar bien?-. Preguntó Ren.

- "¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Ren?"-. Quiso preguntar Tamao, pero estaba agotada así que solo tosió y movió las manos en señal de fastidio.

- Está bien, está bien-. Dijo Ren sosteniéndola de la espalda-. con cuidado... ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

- No-. Dijo Tamao.

- Eso parece... mejor vamos al hospital-. Dijo Ren intentando cargarla, pero entonces ella se removió con fuerza evitando que la levantara.

- NO... no iré al hospital-. Dijo Tamao aferrándose a la manta que Ren le había puesto-. Me quedo aquí.

- No seas terca, estás enferma y puedes empeorar-. Dijo Ren intentando levantarla de nuevo.

- ¡NO!-. Gritó Tamao defendiéndose con los brazos-. ¡AU! ¡No me toques me duele, bruto!

Tamao había gritado y actuado con los ojos cerrados, por lo que ni se fijó de que había agarrado a Ren del pico de su cabello obligándolo a soltarla para luego empujarlo a un lado del sofá.

- ¡AU!-. Se quejó Ren desde el suelo

Iba a obligarla a levantarse cuando de pronto la escuchó sollozar, Tamao se aferraba a la manta, tenía los ojos cerrados pero las lágrimas salían con fluidez.

- "DEMONIOS"-. Pensó Ren.

Y tan rápido como empezó a sentirse culpable se levantó y subió a su habitación a cambiarse. Cuando bajó Tamao nuevamente estaba dormida.

- "y tenía que llorar"-. Se dijo Ren molesto consigo mismo por flaquear.

Luego se acercó a la maleta de Tamao, con algo de recelo la subió a la mesa y tras meditarlo unos segundos la abrió. Algunos retratos rotos, ropa, papel higiénico, artículos de limpieza personal... y un libro pequeño.

Ren tomó el librito y lo abrió, era una agenda; las páginas azules estaban llenas de calcomanías de personajes animados en las primeras hojas... "Debe tener algún familiar, no me creo el cuento de sus padres"-. Pensó Ren revisando el librito.

De pronto dio con una página que sólo tenía una anotación que marcaba el día viernes 18 de Abril.

- "18 de Abril- "Aniversario de mis padres... sexto año de su muerte"-. Leyó Ren, ¿Sexto año?... esa chica no aparentaba tener más edad que él, si era cierta la anotación sus padres debían haber muerto cuando ella tenía 14 o 15 años.

Ren sintió el peso de la culpa, observó luego los retratos de Tamao, de los tres que tenía dos eran de su familia cuando era pequeña y uno de dos jóvenes junto a ella; Ren no le puso mucha atención a esa última, sino que cogió el retrato familiar... lucían felices, aquélla familia debía de haber sido feliz.

- "Y yo no le creí"-. Pensó Ren al mirar de reojo a Tamao-. "Seré estúpido... esto es culpa mía"

Luego guardó todo en la maleta de nuevo, cogió las llaves del auto y antes de marcharse se acercó a Tamao, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.

- "Mujer loca..."-. Pensó Ren-. "Pensé que me estabas mintiendo de nuevo"

Entonces cogió la manta y arropó a la joven.

- "En verdad no tienes adonde ir... ¿Verdad?"-. Preguntó Ren en su mente, luego cerró los ojos y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Ya habría tiempo de decidir lo que iba a hacer con Tamao... ya que debía de hacer algo, porque de una u otra manera parecía que esa mujer estaría presente en su vida.

...

...

...

**Hola chicas!, disculpen si el capi es corto :), espero que les haya gustado :), Ren no podía ser tan malo , es un buen chico, pero que tiene que aprender a dominarse y a escuchar dos veces antes de actuar por impulso, ...ahora todo irá mejorando para Tami :)... muchos saludos! :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Akira:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia! :), siiiii me paso haciendo sufrir a Tamao, y no me canso de decir que le vendrá su recompensa jejejjee, ya en este capi se ve a un Ren un poco más humano, "También tiene su corazoncito" (O su conciencia con culpa XD) ¡Muchos saludos! ;)

**Tinavb: ** ¡Tina! ¿Qué comes que adivinas? XD... ya se arrepintió, o mejor dicho "la concieeeeencia" hizo su aparición, siii Pobre Tami, se le aplicó el cuento de "Juanito el mentiroso"; no culpemos a Ren por no creerle, ella le mintió primero XD... como prometí, hoy la conti :)... y la siguiente a lo mejor esta noche XD :)! ¡Muchísimos saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Hasta pronto! (o hasta más tarde XD)

**Kristall Blauw**: Hola Kristall!, muchas gracias por tu comentario :); no te preocupes, que Tami tendrá lo que merece, deja que Ren haga lo que quiera XD, a las finales le va a doler y le va a ayudar a ver que debe ser mejor persona. En cuanto a Yoh, te confieso que no pensaba inmiscuirlo XD, pero me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Shaman King no está completo sin Yoh XD!, de modo que estoy viendo cómo lo introduzco, pero lo más probable es que sí aparezca... y si Vivan las vacaciones XD!, muchas gracias! abrazos :D!


	23. Aún así te amo

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: "AÚN ASÍ... TE AMO"**

...

...

...

Muchas cosas por hacer, mucho que organizar y ante él se presentaba una nueva noche de insomnio. Ya nadie había en el edificio, ni siquiera el conserje... bueno... salvo el guardia de seguridad. Hao había estado prácticamente todo el día sentado tras su laptop, tecleando mensajes, respondiendo otros tantos, organizando su proyecto, revisando estadísticas, checando el presupuesto, modificándolo, haciendo llamadas, recibiéndolas...

- Y ahora el silencio-. Se dijo Hao al percatarse que estaba solo... "Gran novedad"

Como una especie de "Break", Hao se apoyó en su costoso y mullido asiento de oficina, frotó sus ojos para tratar de disminuir las molestias del brillo de la pantalla y luego fue a servirse otra taza de café.

La bebió con lentitud mientras miraba hacia las luces de la ciudad; tenía una bonita vista gracias a que su oficina quedaba en un piso muy alto, y a que el edificio se encontraba en una zona exclusiva de Okinawa. Sus grandes negocios estaban en Tokio; pero Hao viajaba sólo si lo necesitaban o para reuniones importantes; no le agradaba la capital; en cambio el clima de Okinawa le resultaba muy placentero.

Pero en ese momento, sin proponérselo, Hao no pensaba exactamente en los negocios pausados en su computadora, lejos de su letargo intelectual, su mente encontró alivio pensando irónicamente en una mujer.

- "Tamao Tamamura"-. Pensó Hao recordando la cena de la noche anterior.

En realidad era la segunda vez en el día que repetía ese nombre, bueno la tercera si contaba la vez antes de irse a dormir luego de dejar a Jeanne.

Y hablando de Jeanne, no le había caído nada en gracia la presencia de la chica pelirosa en la cena.

- Pero si dijiste que no había problema-. Había dicho Hao mientras conducía luego de que Jeanne dijera que Ren era un desconsiderado por traer a una extraña a SU día especial.

- Pues cambié de opinión-. Dijo Jeanne cruzada de brazos-. No era nada sociable, se dedicó a comer y...

- ¿Nada sociable?-. Preguntó Hao interrumpiéndola-. A mí no me lo pareció...

- Eso es porque tú harías que hasta una roca hable contigo-. Replicó Jeanne.

- No seas mala, mira que compararla con una roca-. Rió Hao.

- No te burles de mí-. Reclamó Jeanne enfadada.

- No lo hago-. Dijo Hao observándola de reojo unos segundos-. Jeanne te lo estás tomando como si te hubiera ofendido, y no recuerdo nada más que una cena agradable.

- Pues si tanto te agrada, a la siguiente Tú y Ren pueden irse con ella; ¡Pero no cuenten conmigo!-. Dijo Jeanne al borde de las lágrimas.

- "Es una niña"-. Pensó Hao-. "Creo que me volví a equivocar..."-. Bien Jeanne... como digas.

Desde entonces y luego del portazo que Jeanne diera a su pobre auto no había vuelto a verla; condujo con paciencia a su casa luego de dejar a Jeanne, "¿Habría sido diferente la ruta y el ánimo de haber insistido en llevar a Tamao a casa?"

Sonrió con ironía al pensarlo de nuevo ya en su habitación; de seguro era lo que Ren esperaba que hiciera; de haber insistido él no habría tenido esa pequeña discusión con Jeanne y posiblemente hubiera finalizado la noche de forma agradable; lo mismo que Ren al consentir los caprichos de Jeanne para contentarla... "Irónico... yo me quejo de que Ren es demasiado complaciente y siempre termino accediendo a lo que Jeanne quiere"

Pero era diferente; él no quería a Jeanne de la forma en que Ren la quería; sí... debía admitir que Jeanne Maiden era muy hermosa, despampanante...; pero él no podía dejar de ver a la niña que había sido su amiga; menos cuando Jeanne insistía en comportarse infantilmente.

- "Supongo que no cambiará"-. Pensó Hao mirando de nuevo las afueras del edificio.

Qué distinta parecía ser Tamao, esa joven despertaba ternura, Jeanne la exigía; Jeanne era metódica en cada una de sus sonrisas, siempre llenas de coquetería... podría fácilmente convertirse en rostro de portadas de "Covergirl" o de "Vanity Fair"

- "Y ella en cambio parece tan espontánea"-. Pensó en Tamao de nuevo, en la forma que tenía de sonreír, primero con los ojos y luego con la boca-. "Dos sonrisas por una"...-. Sin darse cuenta Hao volvió a sonreír-. Es una persona muy especial...

TOC-TOC

El golpeteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear estaba Jeanne, ella iba vestida con clase como siempre, pero esa vez con especial coquetería; llevaba una blusa suelta de tiras sujetas a los níveos hombros, jeans con bordados en las botas y sandalias de tacón.

- Jeanne-. Dijo Hao de cierta forma extrañado, ya que esperaba que el berrinche de la joven durara al menos tres días como acostumbraba.

- ¿Quién es especial?-. Preguntó Jeanne con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Nadie...-. Se apresuró a decir Hao mientras regresaba tras su computadora-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Hao...-. Le llamó Jeanne en tono casi dolido-. ¿Estás muy enojado conmigo?

- No tengo por qué estarlo Jeanne-. Dijo Hao con simpleza.

- Pues lo pareces-. Dijo Jeanne acercándose al frente del escritorio-. Hao... yo... siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer.

Ok, eso era novedad...

- Jeanne no tienes que disculparte por nada-. Dijo Hao mientras tecleaba una palabra cualquiera en la computadora-. Simplemente fue una diferencia de opiniones.

Jeanne entonces dejó su bolso y rodeó el escritorio.

- "Tonto... ¿No ves que me muero de celos?"-. Pensó mientras Hao miraba fijo la pantalla y tecleaba algunas cosas.

Jeanne sintió de nuevo ese familiar dolor; una especie de punzada ante la indiferencia de Hao, ella se había armado de valor para ir a verlo, se había puesto bonita para él... y Hao apenas le había dirigido una mirada.

"Hao... siempre presumo que eres mi amigo, y tú eres incapaz de darte cuenta... de darte cuenta que yo daría todo porque tú me ames"-. Pensó Jeanne antes de abrazar a Hao, el moreno detuvo el movimiento de sus manos al tener los brazos de Jeanne rodeando su cuello.

- Discúlpame Hao-. Dijo Jeanne-. Es que te quiero mucho.

Si bien no supo cómo reaccionar al inicio, Hao superó su desconcierto y adquirió un tono y mirada fraternal ante el gesto de Jeanne.

- Niña-. Dijo Hao-. Yo también te quiero... ya, ya...-. Agregó él palmeando la mano de Jeanne-. Nada ha pasado, no estés triste.

- "Me quiere... pero para él sigo siendo una niña"-. Se dijo Jeanne limpiándose discretamente los ojos-. En ese caso te invito un trago.

- ¿Jeanne?-. Preguntó Hao mientras ella le soltaba-. ¿Desde cuándo bebes?

Jeanne recuperó su carácter coqueto y desenvuelto, apoyándose en el escritorio a un lado de Hao.

- No soy más una niña-. Dijo Jeanne guiñándole el ojo-. Anda... ven conmigo.

- Tentador Jeanne... pero tengo trabajo-. Dijo Hao "No me la quiero imaginar con tragos encima"

- Vamos... unas horas ¿Qué importan?-. Dijo Jeanne con una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas-. Si no traeré las bebidas aquí...

- Jeanne-. Dijo Hao en tono paciente, pero que adelantaba una negativa.

- Vamos, o no creeré que me has perdonado-. Dijo Jeanne tomando sus manos con las suyas y mirándole casi con súplica.

- BIEN-. Dijo Hao de pronto-. De acuerdo... iré, pero solo un par de horas... además algo me dice que si no voy beberás medio bar.

Jeanne mucho más animada ya que consideraba esa salida como una "Cita", caminó orgullosa del brazo de Hao, mientras el moreno simplemente la dejaba ser; nunca le había gustado complicarse si no era necesario, y en el caso de Jeanne, sólo bastaba ser indiferente cuando ella comenzaba a buscar otro tipo de "acercamiento"

Alguna vez recordaba haberse enamorado de ella; él era un adolescente y ciertamente cayó cautivado por la belleza de Jeanne, lo mismo que Ren (Suponía él), uno de los problemas sobrevino al descubrir los sentimientos de su mejor amigo para con Jeanne, la jovencita siempre buscaba la forma de estar más junto a él que con Ren, lo que hacía tensa la relación entre ambos cuando ella estaba presente; luego el enamoramiento suyo pasó... el tiempo, las responsabilidades, los viajes... todo había hecho que madurara y cuando volvió a ver a Jeanne, ella seguía siendo la misma chiquilla de siempre; así que Hao lo superó...

Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de ella.

- Esta será la última y me iré a la oficina-. Dijo Hao mientras veía su tercera copa de whisky.

- No bien has regresado a Japón ¿Y ya estás ocupado?-. Dijo Jeanne mientras bebía su "Tequila Sunrise"

- Aunque he comenzado por la parte más fácil, el lanzamiento de una revista requiere detalles-. Dijo Hao, Jeanne acababa su segundo coctel-. Oye despacio... no es agua.

- ¿De qué hablas? sé lo que hago-. Dijo Jeanne guiñándole un ojo-. Uno más por favor.

Hao checó con discreción su reloj de muñeca, Jeanne preguntó un par de cosas más sobre la revista que Hao pensaba lanzar y luego el barman le trajo su trago.

- Gracias-. Dijo Jeanne con un guiño al barman que inmediatamente se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué ganas con coquetear a ese pobre hombre?-. Dijo Hao en tono fraterno-. Míralo, se acaba de tropezar.

- ¿Yo?-. Dijo Jeanne fingiendo inocencia-. Bueno... a tu salud, porque nunca vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo lejos de mí.

Jeanne desechó el sorbete de la copa y la levantó un poco para hacer el "Salud", pero antes que pudiera beber Hao estiró la mano bajando la copa.

- Jeanne en serio-. Dijo Hao bajando la copa de Jeanne-. Es suficiente.

- Estoy muy bien-. Dijo Jeanne volviendo a intentar ,

- Pero tienes que conducir-. Dijo Hao impidiéndoselo.

Entonces ella soltó la copa en la mesa y sorpresivamente atrapó la mano de Hao con la suya.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta que te preocupes por mí?-. Dijo Jeanne.

- EJEM-. Carraspeó Hao separando su mano de la de Jeanne-. **A Ren y a mí.**.. te encanta preocuparnos a los dos.

- ¿Ren?-. Dijo Jeanne algo contrariada, ¿Por qué inmiscuía a Ren?, al fin estaban los dos solos y Hao traía a su amigo solo para zafarse-. Hao...

- Mejor dime-. Le interrumpió Hao evitándose una conversación desagradable-. ¿Vas a ir al lanzamiento de mi revista no?

- ¿Quieres que vaya?-. Dijo Jeanne animada.

- Claro, **Ren **y tú deben estar ahí-. Dijo Hao bebiendo su whisky con naturalidad-. También va a estar la prensa y las celebridades que aparecen en la primera edición de "Fair"... bueno ¿Irás?

- Quizás-. Dijo Jeanne bebiendo por fin de su copa-. Si no estoy muy ocupada...

- Ni siquiera te he dicho la fecha-. Ironizó Hao.

- Ja... pero yo soy una mujer muy ocupada-. Dijo Jeanne de forma coqueta-. Quiero ir contigo, pero no puedo asegurarte que vaya.

Hao la miró de soslayo, Jeanne actuaba como una adolescente en una cita de enamorados, diciendo no cuando era sí y dejando la posibilidad de un "Tal vez" para que el pobre incauto comenzara a suplicar

Jeanne esperaba eso; pero al ver que el silencio iba a prolongarse se animó a coger la mano de Hao de nuevo.

- Pero si tú me lo pides... claro que haré a un lado todo lo demás-. Dijo ella dedicándole una mirada casi de devoción.

- No has cambiado nada Jeanne-. Dijo Hao con paciencia mientras quitaba su mano del alcance de Jeanne simulando que cogía su copa-. Vale... te lo pediré.

- En ese caso cuenta conmigo-. Dijo Jeanne lamentando que Hao volviera a quitar su mano con suavidad-. Ehm... Hao, hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

- ¿Por qué la seriedad?-. Dijo Hao.

- Porque es importante para mí-. Dijo Jeanne sin duda alguna, Hao lo vio venir... "Allá viene el acercamiento de más"-. Hao... necesito que me digas que has vuelto para quedarte en Japón.

- Jeanne...-. Comenzó Hao intentando tomarlo todo con naturalidad y paciencia-. Mis negocios me exigen viajar continuamente.

- Ren dijo que regresarías a Japón-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Si, pero no siempre voy a estar aquí... no hago planes, hoy puedo estar, mañana pueden necesitarme en Tokio y pasado pueden necesitarme en China o Corea.-. Explicó Hao.

- "Pero yo te necesito aquí conmigo"-. Pensó Jeanne-. Pero si tú quisieras podrías resolver todo desde aquí...

- Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi cuenta-. Dijo Hao terminando su copa-. Y supervisar detalles es una de esas cosas.

- Yo quisiera que jamás tuvieras que irte-. Dijo Jeanne mirando al frente con expresión melancólica-. Te extraño demasiado cuando estás lejos.

Hao se vio en apuros; Jeanne comenzaba a hablar de más de lo que creía sentir por él, "Hora de acciones urgentes", se dijo Hao y miró por encima del hombro alrededor del bar; a unas dos mesas de distancia se hallaba una mujer de largo cabello negro que con descaro le guiñó el ojo; el hombre lo meditó unos segundos mientras Jeanne miraba su trago... "Jeanne, lo siento..."

- Jeannie-. Le llamó Hao poniendo gesto pícaro, Jeanne sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando él la miró de esa forma, pero la emoción duró casi 3 segundos-. ¿Qué piensas de la chica que está allá?.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Jeanne bajando a llano, Hao sonreía en dirección a una mujer.

- Me mira y me sonríe-. Dijo Hao observando después su copa, sonriendo o fingiendo hacerlo, no le gustaba herirla; pero no veía otra forma de desilusionarla-. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Jeanne le miró perpleja mientras Hao correspondía a los gestos que la mujer le hacía, la respiración de Jeanne se entrecortó, su mirada emocionada cambió rotundamente a una de total letalidad y volteó a ver a la "mujer"

La chica que estaba contenta por su "Captura" con el guapo hombre de cabello largo, en cuanto tuvo la mirada de Jeanne encima volteó hacia su copa.

- "¿Ella?"-. Pensaba Jeanne mirándola de arriba a abajo-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Tu opinión-. Dijo Hao provocándola, Jeanne miró al frente y decidió disimular sus ganas de ir a reclamarle a esa mujer y de echarse a llorar.

- Si te agradan las de ese tipo-. Dijo Jeanne con total desprecio que quiso disimular con indiferencia.

- Parece muy decente-. Dijo Hao.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?-. Dijo Jeanne en un arrebato.

- Mmm... tienes razón-. Dijo Hao-. Oye muchacho... sírvele a esa joven una copa de lo que estoy bebiendo.-. Añadió al mesero quien se apresuró a obedecer.

La sonrisa de Jeanne hacía mucho se había esfumado, ahora sus labios lucían muy juntos, casi fruncidos mientras su brillante mirada era mezcla de frustración, celos y odio por esa mujer.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Hao "Quizá me pasé de la raya"

Jeanne le miró unos segundos y luego le sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Adónde vas?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Ahora regreso, solo iré al tocador-. Dijo Jeanne sin borrar su sonrisa, para luego mirar de soslayo a la mujer y acto seguido besar la mejilla de Hao acariciándole la otra mejilla con la mano-. No me extrañes mucho, cariño.

Hao se sintió incómodo... "Ah Jeanne... ¿Por qué no puedes entender?"

Jeanne mientras tanto miraba triunfante a la otra mujer que ahora lucía molesta, Jeanne contenta por haber logrado eso, pasó por el lado de ella agitando su largo y perfecto cabello con superioridad.

Una vez sola en el baño lavó frenéticamente sus manos, apretujando luego el papel para secarse imaginándose que era el cuello de esa descarada mujer.

- "Insignificante... es tan diminuta a mi lado"-. Pensaba Jeanne mientras estrujaba el papel en sus manos para luego lanzarlo con ira en el tacho de basura.

Se observó al espejo, ni su enojo, su frustración e incluso su intento de llorar habían podido estropear su imagen.

- No tiene nada que hacer a mi lado-. Se dijo mirándose al espejo-. A Hao ni siquiera le gustan ese tipo de mujeres... lo ha dicho para fastidiarme...

Y tan rápido como lo pensó, una nueva idea llegó a su mente.

- Pero claro...-. Se dijo muy segura de sí misma-. Lo ha dicho para molestarme... Hao... ¿Y si lo que quiso fue hacerme sentir celos de esa mujer?... Claro... ¡Es la única explicación!

Con nuevos bríos salió a paso elegante y autosuficiente, ni siquiera le dedicaría una sola mirada a esa mujer; lo que haría sería caminar con seguridad y encanto hasta Hao... solo había un pequeño detalle.

- No me ha hecho esto-. Dijo Jeanne avanzando lentamente hasta el asiento vacío de Hao-. Hao no me has hecho esto...

- ¿Señorita?-. La llamó el barman-. El joven dejó un recado para usted.

Jeanne miró la hoja que el barman le extendía y tras un nuevo llamado reaccionó... entonces asintió y cogió el recado.

"Jeannie... me ha surgido algo inesperado y debo irme... disculpa, te lo compensaré luego... Hao"

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y en un arrebato se lanzó sobre la barra.

- ¿Dónde está la mujer que estaba en la mesa de allá?-. Exigió saber.

- N-no... N-no lo sé señorita-. Dijo el hombre intimidado con la fiera expresión de Jeanne.

- "Hao no me has hecho esto"-. Se repitió Jeanne y salió presurosa del bar a ver si alcanzaba a Hao; pero no había huella de él, ni de su coche, ni de la mujer de cabello negro.

Camino a su casa minutos más tarde, intentaba sobrellevar toda su frustración y a la vez conducir a través de las autopistas de Okinawa, se torturaba con fantasías crueles de Hao y la mujer de cabello negro, de esa maldita mujer disfrutando de sus sonrisas, de sus caricias...

- "Hao..."-. Se repetía Jeanne una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Por fin llegó a su casa; pero no tenía ganas de moverse, solo se quedó en su auto con la cabeza apoyada en el timón.

- Estoy cansada de pretender que puedo perdonar todo lo que haces-. Decía Jeanne sin dejar de llorar-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?... sé que conoces mis sentimientos ¿Por qué no hablas claro?... Hao... Hao te amo tanto...

Porque así era... mientras Hao insistía en alejarse, ella buscaba estar a su lado, como fuera, de la forma en la que se diera, Hao era su sol... había escogido ese camino, amarlo sin que él la amara, así no la necesitara o la viera más que como una amiga; aún así... aún así..

"Te amo Hao"...

...

...

...

**Y algo de Jeanne y Hao al fin; pobre Jeanne, ella hace sufrir a Ren, pero Hao le hace sufrir también, ¡Qué ironía es amar a la persona equivocada mientras alguien más te ama y ni siquiera te das cuenta!, aunque en el caso de Jeanne es "No querer darse cuenta y encapricharse con Hao" XD.**

**Por otro lado Hao siente especial interés por Tamao, eso va a traer a la larga otro enredo; pero no me adelantaré :)**

**Como siempre esperando que el capi les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! :) abrazos a todas!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Stellar BS:** Stellar! :D Qué bueno tenerte por aquí :D, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi, siii es que Ren también tiene su corazoncito XD!, aunque en palabras de Tamao "Sea un niñato engreído" la mayor parte del tiempo XD, lo del retrato sirvió para que luego le remordiera la conciencia (Muajaja), y aún falta, porque Tami ya no va a aguantar una más de su parte XD!... un beso enorme y gracias por tu comentario!

**Kristall Blauw **: Ohhhh!... lo siento XD ayer mi madre me puso veda de computadora XD luego de darse cuenta que pasé Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes y Sábado escribiendo hasta las 2 de la mañana XD, pero hoy aquí con la continuación :) y nooo cómo crees que te golpearía XD (Ni en sentido figurado), al único que quiero que golpeen es a Chocolove XD; en la continuación de este capi escribiré de Tamao y Ren nuevamente, a Ren hay que tenerle paciencia XD a veces no puede con su genio. ¡Muchos saludos :)!


	24. Convaleciente

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: "CONVALECIENTE"**

...

...

...

Ese día Ren llegó tarde a casa; todo la tarde se había mostrado estresado en la sesión de fotografía; había incluso discutido con Anna a propósito para ver si en un arrebato la rubia le decía que se largara; por mucho que se lo recriminara estaba preocupado por la mujer que había dejado en delirios de fiebre en su casa.

Más de una vez Anna le gritó - "¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¡CONCÉNTRATE REN!"- lo que lograba estresarlo aún más.

La preocupación aumentó cuando llamó a la casa y nadie contestó... habían entonces dos opciones, o Tamao había fingido y en su ausencia desvalijado la casa o ya de plano estaba en el otro mundo.

- Demonios-. Pensaba Ren más tarde mientras estaba atrapado en el tráfico; su celular sonó; sin ver el número apretó el botón de contestar del handfree.-. ¿Hola?

- Tienes suerte-. Escuchó decir a Anna.

- ¿Qué quieres Anna?-. Dijo Ren de mal talante.

- Entre otras cosas, saber qué mosca te ha picado hoy-. Dijo Anna-. Por poco y tiras a perder la sesión, además te dije que esperaras en mi oficina y no me hiciste caso.

- Tengo cosas que hacer-. Dijo Ren-. Además has llamado para reclamarme ¿No?, da lo mismo si de todas formas voy a escucharte.

- Decía que tenías suerte-. Dijo Anna obviando el comentario-. Las fotos han gustado al director aún cuando no has puesto nada de tu parte.

- ...

- ¿No vas a decir nada?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Si está satisfecho no veo por qué me llamas-. Dijo Ren-. ¿De eso se trata verdad?

- Ren Tao, por tu bien que no se trate de una mujer-. Dijo Anna con voz amenazante.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sean lo que sean esas "Cosas" que tienes pendientes, POR TU BIEN que no tenga que ver con mujeres, apenas estás saliendo de tu último escándalo y la prensa está encima de ti-. Dijo Anna.

- No me digas-. Ironizó Ren.

- Si te digo-. Dijo Anna en igual tono-. No quiero problemas, de lo contrario recibirás una sanción.

- Ya... ya entendí y no... no hay mujeres-. Dijo Ren, "No, técnicamente"-. Escucha, estoy manejando ¿ok?, te hablo mañana...

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar colgó. Luego cuando el tráfico se despejó un poco, aceleró y condujo hasta "Paradise", parte de sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando vio su casa en perfecto estado, tal como la había dejado, luego pensó en Tamao de nuevo, encontrándola con los ojos cerrados sobre el mismo mueble.

Se acercó a ella y la llamó dos veces; pero Tamao no respondió; Ren se acercó con cautela y colocó una mano sobre su frente.

- No ha cedido nada-. Musitó preocupado-. Sigues con mucha temperatura...

Ren que había estado en ambientes frescos tenía la piel bastante fría en ese momento, de modo que cuando tocó la frente de Tamao, ella exhaló una especie de quejido, "Tengo que bajarle la fiebre", se dijo Ren pensando en compresas frías.

Pero entonces Tamao atrapó su mano reteniéndola contra su rostro.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?-. Musitó Ren.

Tamao no abría los ojos, simplemente sujetaba su mano mientras se quejaba constantemente, Ren visiblemente incómodo usó su otra mano para liberarse y fue por un recipiente, agua y compresas.

-"Tendrá que ser a la antigua"-. Dijo Ren mientras mojaba una de las compresas, la exprimía y doblaba para después acomodarla sobre la frente de la joven.

- Au-. Se quejó Tamao.

- No te muevas-. Dijo Ren presionando la compresa en la frente de Tamao.

- M...m-. Musitó Tamao en delirios.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren... pero Tamao guardó silencio un rato, mas cuando creyó que no diría nada, la joven entreabrió sus resecos labios.

- "Mamá..."-. Llamó Tamao y Ren sintió como si le tiraran una piedra al pecho-. "Mamá... me... me duele"

- Tamao-. Musitó Ren sintiendo una gran culpa en el pecho, "Si que soy un idiota"-. Tienes que tener algún pariente... no... no puedes estar sola en el mundo... alguien... un hermano, un primo... un amigo... alguien...

Tamao abrió la boca y Ren prestó atención, pero entonces un gesto de dolor se asomó a su rostro y dos gruesos lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos cerrados.

- "Mamá..."-. Volvió a decir Tamao volviendo a llorar en delirios.-. "Haz... haz que... que pare... me duele mucho"

- Si fuera tan fácil de llamar a tu madre-. Dijo Ren cogiendo la compresa que ya estaba tibia-. Pero ya no tienes ninguna... Lo siento mucho...

Se sentía un verdadero imbécil, Ren era de las personas que en escasas situaciones podían sentir culpa hasta su máxima potencia, y ese momento por mucho que renegara de ello era UNA de esas situaciones. Podía recordar haber echado a Tamao de la casa, haberla expuesto al frío de la intemperie, y no contento con eso haberla forzado a irse caminando sin percatarse de su estado al amanecer.

Su conciencia mandaba por sobre su razón y su acostumbrada frialdad esa noche, al menos por esa noche, Ren no se iría del lado de Tamao hasta que la fiebre hubiera cedido... "Es lo único que puedo hacer".

Y así lo hizo, por fin la fiebre cedió a las 3 de la mañana; Ren con la conciencia algo más aliviada se fue a dormir; unas horas más tarde, cuando comenzaba a clarear y la luz se coló por cada rincón de "Paradise", Tamao comenzó a despertar.

- Ay mi cuerpo...-. Dijo la joven mientras acostumbraba sus ojos a la luz-. ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto?-. Se preguntó al coger una compresa seca de su frente.

Entonces recordó que Ren le había dicho que se fuera, ella salió de Paradise con toda la intención de irse; pero no se sentía bien, de hecho luego de ello no recordaba nada más, excepto que Ren le daba una pastilla.

-Y la compresa...-. Musitó Tamao enderezándose en el sofá, luego vio el recipiente con un poco de agua al frente y el otro mini sofá muy junto al suyo-. ¿Ren ha...?

De pronto la voz de Ren llamó su atención, de hecho la voz se acercaba.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?-. Exclamaba Ren-. ¿Cómo que no se averiguó antes? ¿Y los abogados?... ¡¿Cómo que no verificó la situación de la casa antes de negociar?

- "¿Está hablando de Paradise?"-. Pensó Tamao intentando averiguar de dónde provenía la voz de Ren.

- ¡¿Qué no hay problema?-. Reclamaba Ren-. Mira qué extraño... ¡Porque YO tengo un PROBLEMA aquí!.

- "Está discutiendo con alguien"-. Pensó Tamao deduciendo que el "Problema" era ella.

- ¿No entiendes lo que digo? ¿Eres idiota?-. Seguía Ren.-. Se compró esta casa mientras yo estaba en Seúl... apuesto a que Anna no sabe absolutamente nada de los malos manejos ¿O sí?... JA... ya me lo suponía.

Entonces Tamao escuchó pasos cerca y rápidamente se echó de nuevo y fingió seguir dormida.

- "Molesto como está ahora es capaz de volver a echarme"-. Pensó Tamao cerrando los ojos.

- Veremos que dice Anna, a menos que hagas algo-. Dijo Ren y luego se hizo el silencio.

Tamao con los ojos cerrados escuchaba cada paso que Ren daba, entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos cuando vio un par de pantalones blancos frente a ella.

- Como si Anna no fuera a complicar más la situación si lo supiera-. Dijo Ren para luego acercar su mano a la frente de Tamao, la joven tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrir los ojos-. Al menos ya no tiene fiebre.

Luego nuevos pasos le dieron la certeza que Ren se alejaba, algo dudosa abrió un ojo observando a Ren de espaldas a ella en la cocina.

Ren miró su reloj, quedaba poco tiempo y por hacer "eso" llegaría tarde al estudio; no obstante recordaba que cuando alguien enfermaba en su casa, su madre preparaba esa sopa de fideos; como exclusividad ya que por lo general no entraba a la cocina para nada; cuando su hermana enfermó y su madre y padre permanecieron con ella; Ren aprendió a cocinar esa sopa pensando que así su hermana mejoraría milagrosamente.

Tamao no tenía ni idea de qué cosa estaba haciendo Ren, solo escuchaba ruidos parecidos a las cacerolas, luego escuchó sonidos de platos y sonidos metálicos, por último de nuevo los pasos de Ren acercándose.

- Oye-. Llamó Ren dejando una bandeja en la mesita de centro cerca a Tamao-. ¿Me oyes?

- "ok Tamao... si tiene algo de piedad es porque estás enferma supuestamente... bueno de hecho sí estoy enferma, pero ya me siento mejor"-. Pensó Tamao-. "Ni modo... a fingir"-. ¿MMHM?

Tras un nuevo quejido Tamao simuló abrir los ojos con pesadez.

- ¿Me escuchas?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Algo...-. Musitó Tamao con "debilidad".

- Ok... escucha, tienes que levantarte y comer algo-. Dijo Ren.

- N-no-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- No puedes tomar medicinas con el estómago vacío-. Dijo Ren-. Tienes que comer...

Tamao negó con la cabeza.

- No me interesa si no tienes hambre-. Dijo Ren volviendo a su rutinario mal humor-. Dije que TIENES que comer.

- "Allá va... hice bien en fingir que sigo muy mal"-. Se dijo Tamao volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- Ok...-. Musitó ella en un susurro-. Después ¿Si?... N-no... N-no tengo... fuerza

- Me tengo que ir ahora-. Dijo Ren intentando sonar paciente-. Lo más seguro es que vuelvas a dormirte, así que haz el favor de comer.

- P-por favor... Ren... C-comeré... después-. Dijo Tamao.

- No, por favor tú-. Dijo Ren-. ¿No ves que vas a quedarte sola? yo no estaré aquí toda la tarde...

Tamao al escuchar la voz preocupada de Ren, y encima que parecía sincero, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Tamao con sorpresa.

- Come-. Dijo Ren...-. Ya me voy... ehm... ¿Vas a estar bien sola?

- S-sí...-. Titubeó Tamao.

Ren se le quedó viendo unos segundos... "Tiene mal semblante", pensó unos segundos para luego ponerse de pie, "Ojalá no vuelva a subirle la temperatura", y cogiendo las llaves del auto salió de la casa. Tamao le vio discretamente y sólo se levantó cuando escuchó el auto encenderse.

- Estuvo cerca-. Dijo Tamao antes de ver el plato con la sopa de fideo-. Se ve bien...

Con algo de recelo tomó una cucharada... no estaba bien, ESTABA DELICIOSA, minutos más tarde Tamao seguía comiendo su sopa como si no hubiera comido en años, Ren tenía razón, necesitaba de alimento.

La pregunta ahora era... ¿Qué iba a hacer para quedarse en Paradise?, llevó una mano a su frente y como lo supuso, cero fiebre... la excusa de estar "Enferma" no le duraría mucho tiempo; cuanto mucho un día o dos más; luego Ren dejaría de ser "Amable" y la echaría sin contemplaciones.

- "Pero estoy en casa... aún estoy en casa..."-. Pensó Tamao paseando con cariño la mirada sobre los rincones de la sala-. "estoy en casa..."

...

...

**Insisto, Ren es un buen chico :), malgeniado, desafortunado en el amor, grosero a veces, caprichoso... en fin XD!, pero en momentos como ese le aflora la nobleza (Aunque le haya nacido de la culpa que sentía en un inicio), se acerca una de las partes cruciales de esta historia :), muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo! ¡Muchísimos abrazos!**

**Pao-Hale20**

...

...

**Tinavb:** Hola Tina!, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :D! siii yo espero lo mismo respecto a la compu XD... no adelantaré nada de Jeanne, solo que lo que suceda con ella dependerá de si decide madurar o seguir viviendo sumergida en su pasado infantil :P.

En el anterior capítulo vimos un lado un tanto cínico de Hao, es otro que está en una encrucijada, porque alguna vez se enamoró de Jeanne, pero ya no; sabe que Ren quiere a Jeanne y eso lo coloca a él en una posición incómoda, porque Ren es su amigo y sabe que a cualquier ademán de gentileza que tenga él con Jeanne, la hará ilusionarse... y por no decidir decir las cosas claras "No te quiero más que como amiga", va a ser motivo de otro enredo... un beso! hasta la próxima!

**Stellar BS:** Toda la razón ! problemas y más problemas :P, Hao como dices, solo ""actuó"" como un tonto, todo lo hizo adrede sabiendo lo que iba a conseguir :P y como dice Tina: todo por no decir las cosas claras; (Siempre decimos que la verdad es el mejor camino, la cosa está en seguir el concejo XD) Ya mismo la conti a la orden :)! espero que te guste, muchas gracias por leer ! ¡Un besote :D!


	25. Un perfecto imbécil

**CAPÍTULO XXV: "UN PERFECTO IMBÉCIL"**

...

...

...

¿Quién diría que él se vería en tamaña situación?, Anna como siempre no fue de mucha ayuda, al menos se sentía menos culpable con respecto a Tamao; y para mejorar el día, sus responsabilidades terminaron temprano.

De nuevo en "Casa", encontró a Tamao en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, se acercó nuevamente y convenciéndose que seguía dormida subió a cambiarse.

- "Vamos Tamao... "-. Se animó la joven al rato-. "Habla con él... no va a ser tan malo"

De nuevo pasos en la escalera y ella regresó a su pose de "Enferma convaleciente"- "Cobarde"-. Se dijo Tamao con los ojos bien cerrados.

- Ya sé que estás despierta-. Dijo Ren a unos dos metros de ella, Tamao se lamentó por dentro y asintió abriendo los ojos-. La pregunta ahora es... ¿Desde cuándo?.

- L-luego de comer...-. Dijo Tamao enderezándose un poco.

- Entonces ¿Por qué sigues echada si ya te sientes mejor?-. Dijo Ren acercándose a ella, Tamao cuando lo vio, terminó de enderezarse solo para ponerse a la defensiva-. ¿Qué te pasa?...

- N-no lo sé-. Dijo Tamao, "No seas tonta, si le muestro miedo volveremos a discutir y eso no me va a ayudar en este momento".-. L-lo siento... pero... no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Preguntó Ren.

Tamao le miró apenada, si había algo que no debía hacer era mentirle de nuevo a Ren, de por si él no le creía absolutamente nada, antes ella no había ganado mucho siendo sincera con él; y aunque dudaba que lograra algo esta vez; decidió ser honesta.

- Sé... que fuiste tú quien cuidó de mí-. Dijo Tamao mirando al suelo-. Y... y gracias a ti... pude resistir la fiebre... pero; no puedo evitar temer lo que harás ahora...

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Ren sin comprender.

- No fuiste precisamente "cortés" conmigo al inicio-. Dijo Tamao, haciendo que Ren desviara la vista incómodo.

- Si hablamos de cortesía desde el "Principio", no eres precisamente quien tiene derecho a hablar-. Dijo Ren arqueando una ceja.

- Actué por necesidad-. Se defendió Tamao-. Ya te conté la historia.

- Por lo visto tienes la suficiente fuerza para replicar-. Dijo Ren-. Ponte de pie de una buena vez...

Tamao le miró entre enfadada e incrédula, ¿Cómo podía ser amable un momento y al siguiente volver a ser el mismo hombre con una roca por corazón?, luego de mirarle una última vez Tamao se puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao no respondió-. ¡No te estoy diciendo que te vayas, simplemente deja de fingir que estás enferma cuando no lo estás!

Tamao se hizo para atrás con el grito de Ren.

- Ven al comedor, tenemos que hablar-. Dijo Ren un poco más calmado para luego dirigirse al comedor y sentarse-. ¡¿Qué esperas una invitación?

- "¡Qué carácter!"-. Se quejó Tamao haciendo una mueca de disgusto para luego seguirlo al comedor, una vez allí, Ren le indicó con la mano la silla del frente.

Tamao se sentía a punto de ser condenada, esa era la sensación, como si ella fuera un reo y Ren el juez convencido de sentenciarla a muerte; vaciló unos segundos; pero terminó accediendo.

- Ten-. Dijo Ren dándole un vaso con agua.

- No gracias-. Dijo Tamao.

- No te estoy ofreciendo, te estoy diciendo que la tomes-. Dijo Ren-. La fiebre deshidrata el cuerpo

Tamao no quería tener más problemas, de modo que tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida afuera?-. Preguntó Ren de pronto, Tamao abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces Ren la interrumpió-. ¿No tienes lugar adonde ir en verdad?

Tamao dejó el vaso en la mesa de vidrio.

- Ya te lo dije-. Respondió Tamao.

- Mjm-. Musitó Ren-. Era de suponerse tomando en cuenta las formas que tienes de desenvolverte con las personas... por ejemplo conmigo, mintiendo y estafándome.

- Oye... ya te dije más de una vez que sentía haber hecho lo que hice-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie-. No tienes que recordármelo ni condenarme el resto de mi vida por ello... sé que hice mal, pero eres demasiado torpe al decir las cosas.

Ren también se puso de pie y sacó un sobre de su camisa extendiéndoselo a Tamao.

- ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Tamao viendo recelosa el sobre.

- Tómalo y vete a conseguir un sitio donde vivir-. Dijo Ren.

Tamao cogió el sobre y dentro encontró billetes de gran cantidad, un fajo de billetes.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?-. Preguntó Tamao cerrando el sobre.

- ¿No tienes un sitio donde ir no?... bien, toma el dinero, vete y consíguelo-. Dijo Ren con simpleza mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Cualquier cosa es preferible a "mendigar"

Tamao olía ese "gesto" como una nueva ofensa por parte de Ren, le miró indignada.

- No respondes aún... ¡¿Por qué?-. Repitió Tamao con fuerza.

Ren sonrió con cierta socarronería, llegar a la conclusión de darle ese dinero le había tomado muchas horas, no había mejor solución, así él se libraba de ella sin sentirse culpable por su suerte.

Y en verdad podía conseguir un buen lugar donde vivir, Tamao lo sabía por la cantidad tan grande de dinero que Ren le daba en ese sobre, pero por alguna razón no se sentía bien, se sentía ofendida.

- ¿Por qué otra cosa?-. Comenzó Ren-. Tu situación me da lástima.

Pero entonces la sonrisa de Ren se borró en cuanto notó la mirada brillante de Tamao, sus mejillas coloradas por respirar agitadamente y sus hombros tensos; Tamao estaba estrujando el sobre en su mano sin darse cuenta.

- E-eres... E-eres...-. Comenzó a decir Tamao poniéndose de pie-. ¡Eres un patán!-. Gritó la chica con la voz quebrada.

Ren le miró perplejo mientras la pelirosa limpiaba una traicionera lágrima frenéticamente

- ¿Oye que te pasa?-. Preguntó Ren sin comprender.

- ¿Qué me pasa?-. Preguntó Tamao levantando el sobre a la altura del rostro de Ren-. "ESTO" me pasa... Sin ningún reparo me llamas "mendiga", dices que debo aceptar "Esto" para no "mendigar" ¡E irónicamente me tratas como una mendiga!.

- Oye no...-. Dijo Ren debilitado por las lágrimas de la mujer; pero Tamao estaba enfadada...

- ¡No! ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que te hace tan genial?... ¿Piensas que eres bueno y ya salvaste tu alma o algo por el estilo?-. Preguntó Tamao, Ren estaba perplejo, ella le miró entre frustrada y decepcionada-. No entiendo... ¡¿Cómo un segundo puedes parecer amable y a siguiente convertirte en UNA BESTIA que se cree con derecho de humillar a los demás?

- ¿Pero qué te...?-. Trataba de defenderse Ren ya puesto en pie.

- ¡No me has dado esto por lástima!-. Siguió Tamao sin contener sus lágrimas y no dejándole hablar-. ¡Sino porque fuiste un grandísimo patán conmigo y te sientes culpable! ¡Niñato engreído!

Y dicho eso estrelló el estrujado sobre en la mesa de vidrio ante la mirada atónita de Ren, luego Tamao sintió la necesidad de alejarse del actor, de otra forma estaba segura que lo golpearía; por mucho que se arrepintiera después de hacerlo.

Ren cogió el sobre y la siguió.

- ¡Sabes que necesitas el dinero! ¡Luego no vengas a lamentarte! ¡Tómalo!-. Decía Ren mientras la perseguía, Tamao cogía sus cosas del sofá y trataba de encontrar sus zapatos.

- ¡Ve y compra tranquilidad a tu conciencia a otra parte!-. Respondió Tamao mientras se ponía los zapatos, para luego coger su bolso y maleta-. ¡Prefiero mendigar o dormir en la calle antes que deberle algo a una persona como tú!

Y diciendo eso se dirigió a la salida de Paradise, Ren seguía atónito, jamás nadie le había hablado de esa forma, "Salvo Anna", pero con Kyoyama era distinto, ya que era su representante... Tamao era... era... pues NADIE.

Al verla abrir la puerta no podía creérselo; "No, demasiado bueno para ser cierto... no se va a atrever"; pero Tamao abrió la puerta corrediza y sacó la maleta, Ren se acercó con cautela observándola, "No va a pasar de la puerta", pensó de nuevo el chico, pero Tamao abrió la puerta y respiró profundamente; "Ja... lo sabía... no va a atreverse".

Pero entonces ella pasó las manos por sus ojos, cogió la maleta y salió.

- OYE... No tienes que irte si no quieres-. Dijo Ren acercándose a la puerta, para entonces Tamao ya estaba fuera de la cerca-. ¡No estás usando la cabeza, grandísima torpe!

Pero Tamao ni volteó a verlo y siguió avanzando, Ren se sintió cabreado por no ser atendido y siguió gritándole.

- ¡Pues bien, haz lo que quieras!-. Gritó Ren-. ¡Duerme en la calle si tanto quieres hacerlo!

Pero olímpicamente Tamao ni lo miró y siguió avanzando hasta alejarse de "Paradise", Ren se quedó unos segundos más en la puerta esperando a que el "Berrinche" pasara y Tamao regresara con la "Cola entre las piernas", pero ella no regresó.

- ¡Demonios!-. Exclamó Ren pateando la puerta con el pie.

¿Qué le sucedía?, que se fuera era lo que él quería, lo que había buscado al darle el dinero, pues bien, Tamao Tamamura se había marchado y para mejor referencia había dejado el dinero, ¿No había ganado él en todos los sentidos?

Ren se dejó caer en el sofá donde había dormido la chica y casi enseguida recordó lo que le había dicho.

- "¡Ve y compra tranquilidad a tu conciencia a otra parte!... ¡Prefiero mendigar o dormir en la calle antes que deberle algo a una persona como tú!"

¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera cierto lo que ella había dicho?, Ren agarró la manta con la que Tamao había estado arropada intentando doblarla para distraerse, pero la voz de Tamao y la imagen de ella llorando regresaron a su cabeza

"¡Eres un patán!"

- ¡Maldición!-. Exclamó Ren y a los segundos la manta terminó en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

Como último intento de serenarse fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, estaba bebiéndolo cuando notó el vaso de Tamao.

- ¡AHHH! ¿Qué no me va a dejar en paz?-. Exclamó Ren cogiendo el vaso de Tamao y vaciando el contenido en el lavamanos... no obstante tras unos segundos recordó de nuevo.

" ¡Niñato engreído!"

- Ya... es el colmo... tengo que hacer algo-. Se dijo Ren, cogió las llaves del auto y salió de "Paradise".

Iría por un trago, "Oh si... un trago", quizá buscaría a Hao o a Jeanne y se olvidaría del asunto de Tamao.

Manejó con esa idea hasta que pasó por el paradero, allí estaba la pelirosa mirando el suelo como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo... "Que no importa Ren... no importa, sigue adelante"-. Se dijo Ren avanzando.

Sin embargo , por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como un bus se paraba frente a Tamao sin que ella siguiera lo mirara, acto seguido la joven abrazaba sus piernas sobre la banca del paradero.

- Fue su decisión... si tanto quiere dormir en la calle es SU problema-. Se dijo Ren en voz alta.

Avanzó un poco más y la voz de Tamao resonó en su cabeza

- "No entiendo... ¡¿Cómo un segundo puedes parecer amable y al siguiente convertirte en UNA BESTIA que se cree con derecho de humillar a los demás?"

- No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, debo haber perdido el juicio-. Dijo Ren Tao mirándose en el espejo retrovisor-. Ren Tao... eres un perfecto imbécil...

...

...

...

**Culpa, culpa, ¡Bendita culpa! XD, la conciencia es peor que una corneta destrozándote el tímpano, Ren tiene conflictos morales, entre los que se debate en ser una persona fría e indiferente que solo vive para trabajar, obtener lo que quiere y fingir que los demás no le importan, o ser una persona generosa que se preocupa por los demás, que puede equivocarse y que lucha por ser feliz a pesar de las caídas... tiene mucho que aprender, pero con su carácter temo que la aprenderá a la mala, luego de unas cuantas disparatadas decisiones XD**

**Muchos saludos a todas ! :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**,...**

**...**

**...**

**Akira:** Oh! Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia :)! si ojalá mi mami no me vete más la compu; no te preocupes por Chocolove y Pili, pronto reaparecerán :), y en cuanto a Ren le sale su verdadero "Yo" en contadas ocasiones, no es malo, pero es sumamente impulsivo y fácil de enojar. ¡Un beso! Hasta pronto! 

**Tinavb:** Como siempre Tina, un gustazo recibir un review de tu parte :), que Tami no meta la pata es algo difícil XD... También por parte de Ren, la una por complicarse mucho y el otro por impulsivo XD (Como bien vemos en este capi), en cuanto a Jeanne... ella va a causar un gran lío XD, aunque a la larga se le entenderá (De algún modo), besoss!

**Stellar BS**: Hola Stellar! qué lindo recibir tu review! !Muchas gracias!; siii todas queremos un Ren, es buenito; pero impulsivo, imagina que te lleve sopita hecha por él (AWWWW), personalmente yo le perdonaría (Hasta que vuelva a meter la pata) (Como ahora) XD... no lo odien, es que le falta madurar un poquito sobre algunos aspectos XD. besoss! :D


	26. La condición

**CAPÍTULO XXVI: "LA CONDICIÓN"**

...

...

...

Nuevamente sola, nuevamente sin un plan, nuevamente en el paradero, Tamao jugueteaba con sus manos como única forma de tranquilizar sus nervios.

- Algo he de hacer para salir de este problema-. Se decía a sí misma.

De peores había salido ¿No?, solo era una jugarreta más del destino, solo una más de la que al final saldría victoriosa... porque debía... debía ganar para no perder el sentido a su vida... "Debía..."

- Deja de llorar-. Se dijo a sí misma limpiando sus mejillas en vano-. Ya... no más lágrimas, no por un perfecto idiota como Ren Tao, se llora por cosas que valen la pena... no por niñatos engreídos.

Entonces sonrió; sonrió aunque sólo lo hacía con sus labios como una mueca planeada, era una imagen irónica, ella bañada en lágrimas y aún sonriendo, "Patético"

De pronto escuchó la puerta de un automóvil cerrándose, miró por curiosidad y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a Ren frente a ella apoyado en su auto deportivo.

- "¿Qué hace aquí?"-. Pensó Tamao-. "¡¿Ya no me ha humillado suficiente?"

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-. Preguntó Ren cruzado de brazos.

Tamao le miró con sus ojos irritados, solo unos segundos antes de girarle el rostro.

- Te hice una pregunta-. Dijo Ren al darse cuenta de los ojos rojos de Tamao

- ¡Lo que YO haga no es TÚ problema!-. Exclamó Tamao-. ¡Métete en tus asuntos Ren Tao!

Ren tensionó el rostro, pero entonces Tamao volvió a derramar más lágrimas que intentó ocultar.

- Oye-. Le llamó Ren-. Entra...-. Agregó señalando el coche.

Tamao le miró de reojo unos segundos antes de girar el rostro de nuevo.

- Te estoy pidiendo que entres Tamao-. Repitió Ren tratando de sonar paciente.

- ¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Estás demente!-. Respondió Tamao.

- Podré estar demente, pero da la casualidad que aún tienes una DEUDA con este "demente"-. Respondió Ren.

"Touché", ahora que Tamao no respondía sino mas bien parecía estar anonadada, Ren aprovechó para dar la estocada final.

- Quiero saber cuándo me vas a pagar-. Dijo Ren y Tamao perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

De esa forma consiguió desarmar a la joven, logró también que subiera al auto y ninguno dijo nada de regreso "Paradise", rompiendo el silencio sólo cuando estuvieron frente de la casa

- Pagaré cuando haya reunido el dinero-. Dijo Tamao con voz apagada negándose a ir más allá de la puerta-. No he olvidado mi deuda.

- ¿Y cómo vas a reunir el dinero si no tienes trabajo?-. Dijo Ren.

- Ya veré...

- Oye no suelo hablar de mi dinero en los pórticos-. Dijo Ren-. Entra.

- No, aquí estoy bien-. Respondió Tamao.

- Oye no voy a pedírtelo dos veces-. Dijo Ren-. La otra opción es obligarte... decide.

Tamao le miró con incredulidad mientras el "tipo" entraba indiferente a la sala, luego de dar un fuerte suspiro, se dijo que sólo hablaría con Ren de la deuda y la forma de pago, luego cogería su maleta y volvería a la seguridad digna del paradero de autobuses; de modo que dejó la maleta en el pequeño recibidor y entró a la sala, allí Ren ya estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija al frente.

- Siéntate-. Indicó Ren y Tamao sabiendo que no se lo estaba pidiendo, sino ordenando... fue hacia el sofá de al lado.

- Sobre la deuda... voy a pagar en cuanto tenga trabajo-. Dijo Tamao con desánimo.

- ¿Escribiendo?-. Preguntó Ren con cierta ironía.

-...-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser cruel?, pensó Tamao.

Ren ladeó la mirada unos segundos para después inclinarse un poco hacia ella.

- Te propongo algo-. Dijo Ren de pronto sonriente-. Paga tu deuda conmigo, con trabajo.

- ¿Con trabajo?-. Preguntó Tamao sin entender muy bien ¿Trabajo de qué?

- Si, con trabajo-. Dijo Ren señalando la casa con las manos-. Como sabes, esta casa es tremendamente grande... necesita quien se encargue de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Yo tengo un horario bien marcado-. Dijo Ren-. No tendré tiempo de hacer las labores aquí...

- E-entonces...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Entonces-. Dijo Ren con fluidez-. Se me ocurrió que... ya que tanto quieres quedarte en esta casa; puedes hacerlo con la condición de que te ocupes de ella.

Tamao estaba estática, en pocas palabras Ren Tao le estaba diciendo que se quede en su propia casa en la posición de sirvienta, la joven apretó sus manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones, iba levantarse de allí golpear al presumido de Ren y salir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, cuando entonces se dijo... "¿Adónde iré?".

Luego miró la casa, SU casa, porque dijera lo que dijera Ren o los estúpidos papeles que Chocolove había firmado, "Paradise" era SU casa...

- Dices que quieres esta casa ¿Verdad?-. Siguió Ren al notar que Tamao lo estaba pensando, era el momento en que su mente estaba más debilitada y el momento en que él debía actuar-. Dado que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amigo "Chocolatín" me la haya vendido sin tu permiso; y que no tienes _adónde ir_... creo que mejor oferta no puedo hacerte...

- Me contratas de servicio de limpieza-. Concluyó Tamao recuperando el habla y enfrentando a Ren.

- Exacto...-. Dijo Ren ignorando la tensión de la chica-. Solo tareas domésticas, nada complicado-. Agregó el muchacho levantándose del sofá-. Ten listo el desayuno a las 7...comida saludable, nada de microondas.

Tamao lucía desanimada, no obstante cuando lo vio levantarse lo siguió.

- Pero... -. Comenzó Tamao-. Eso significa que debería levantarme a las 6 de la mañana y...

- ¿Y qué con eso?-. Preguntó Ren volteando a verla.

- N-no... no suelo levantarme tan temprano-. Dijo Tamao ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Implícitamente estaba aceptando el trato, ser la "Doméstica" del engreído Ren Tao.

- ¿Y?-. Dijo Ren con Indiferencia-. Deberás acostumbrarte... además quiero todo ordenado, cada cosa en su lugar y sin polvo...-. Agregó retomando su camino solo unos pasos antes de recordar una última indicación-. ah... otra cosa, conservo mucho mi sentido de privacidad, obviamente que vivas aquí me va a traer problemas... por eso debes quedarte en tu habitación mientras yo esté aquí... así nos evitaremos cruzarnos

Entonces Ren abrió la puerta.

- Tú mientras tanto limpia la sala, la cocina y el baño... -. Indicó Ren.

Tamao abrió la boca en señal de estupefacción, pero entonces Ren le sonrió.

- Y que brille-. Agregó antes de marcharse.

Tamao soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo de la pura rabia, volteó viendo la enorme sala, la cocina tampoco era pequeña y el baño... "Ren Tao... algún día... algún día te vas a arrepentir".

...

...

...

Hola Chicas... Sé que es difícil; pero... XD ¡No odien a Ren!...y disculpen si el capi es un corto :P, mañana la conti, es una promesa!

Él lo está viendo todo como un negocio, como se siente culpable con Tamao no puede dejar que se vaya a su suerte; además es consciente que ella no tiene la culpa de su situación económica, (Porque de la situación de antipatía que él le tiene, Tami tiene parte de culpa), la única forma de no sentirse culpable consigo mismo es dejando que se quede; pero como él tampoco tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Chocolove, piensa que debe tener algo a cambio y que Tamao se haga cargo de la casa le parece lo más justo, además porque le pagará un sueldo por hacerlo, aparte de pagar las cuentas; sin contar que Tamao aún tiene una deuda de más o menos 5 mil dólares con él XD... así que no está siendo tan malo como parece :D!

Redimiré a Tamao en el siguiente capítulo con una ligera y divertida venganza :D, lo prometo

besos a todas

Pao-Hale20

**...**

**...**

**Stellar BS:** Stellar! :D, ojalá no quieras ahorcarlo tanto en este capi, te apuesto que en el que sigue vas a querer consolarlo XD, tanto redimirse porque lo sienta, aún no, pero pronto... mientras tanto ha aliviado su conciencia, ojalá te haya gustado la conti, un beso enorme :D!

**Tinavb :** Hola Tina! :D, ojalá puedas leer este capi hoy :D, siii la conciencia hizo de las suyas con Ren y nos mostró una faceta que con frecuencia oculta, de la convivencia habrán escenas románticas pronto, pero primero tienen que vivir...o mejor dicho aprender a vivir juntos XD no va a ser fácil :) pero se logrará algo... de a pocos XD. besos! :D

**Kristall Blauw:** ¡Hola Kristall gracias por comentar :D!, me alegra que la historia te guste y deseo que continúe así hasta el fin XD, como pido más arriba :P no odies a Ren, se irá comportando mejor, pero igual con ciertos impulsos que le costarán caro XD., besoss :D!


	27. La venganza no es dulce

**CAPÍTULO XXVII: "LA VENGANZA NO ES DULCE"**

...

...

...

Los días transcurrieron y Tamao tuvo que acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina, el despertador la levantaba a las seis de la mañana, a esa hora Ren no estaba en casa ya que el muy egocéntrico se iba a correr a las 5:30.

No podía negar que el actor era sumamente ordenado; incluso al dejar su habitación, al inicio lo único que Tamao debía hacer era acomodar la cama y quizá recoger de vez en cuando vasos que Ren dejaba en su mesa de noche.

Los primeros 2 días fueron sin duda los más terribles, jamás se había preocupado por ver que "Paradise" estuviera limpia al 100 %, en cambio Ren revisaba hasta el mínimo detalle, haciéndola limpiar de nuevo lo que él consideraba que estaba sucio... "Estúpido perfeccionista"... ¡Encima le debía como 5000 dólares!

Aparte de la presencia de Ren, que él fuera el dueño de "Paradise" y ahora "su jefe", no era todo lo malo, ya que no contento con la humillación que le hacía pasar a diario, Ren había comprado un futón simple para que le sirviera de cama a ella... "Con tremenda cama que tiene él y a mí me compra un saco de dormir... Ren...¡Cómo me saca de quicio!".

En resumen Tamao limpiaba la casa a diario, además de hacer el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, al inicio decidió ponerle voluntad, pero dado que Ren ni las "Gracias" daba, y encima con lo que le hizo con el futón... Tamao comenzó a olvidarse de condimentar la comida a propósito, como una "pequeña venganza" a todo lo que Ren le hacía.

No le importaba que le dijera "Lo terriblemente FEO" que cocinaba, o "LO TORPE que era al quemar el arroz", Tamao escuchaba paciente, hasta fingía indiferencia y en secreto gozaba recordando las muecas de disgusto de Ren al comer.

Hasta al cuarto día que Ren no aguantó las torpezas de la chica, expresando su revancha al dejar lo más sucio que pudo el baño, claro, luego de asearse él:

- Tiraba a propósito las cosas.

- Salpicaba el agua fuera de la ducha...

- Dejaba restos de crema dental en el lavabo.

"A ver si te divierte", pensaba con malicia para luego encargarle a Tamao que limpiara el baño hasta que "Brillara".

En respuesta a la "afrenta" ese día, Tamao echó "Sin querer", mucha pimienta blanca en el estofado de Ren, cuando el muchacho llegó de trabajar miró con recelo su almuerzo, se veía bien, no podía negarlo, la pregunta era "¿Qué nueva torpeza habría cometido Tamao esta vez?".

- ¿Qué te olvidaste esta vez?-. Preguntó cuando Tamao le sirvió el estofado.

- Mm... creo que nada esta vez-. Dijo Tamao con inocencia-. Seguí la receta que dejaste.

Ren acercó la nariz al plato y olisqueó... olía bien, bueno... "Quizá sí hizo las cosas con cuidado"

Tamao mientras tanto esperaba tras la cocina con gesto travieso ansiando ver a Ren correr de un lado a otro en busca de agua, "Va a ser divertido"-. Pensó Tamao mientras Ren cogía el tenedor.

No obstante Ren se detuvo y volteó al sentirse observado, Tamao fingió que secaba los platos... "Aquí hay gato encerrado.." pensó Ren, "¿Y si le echó laxante al estofado?"

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no come...?"-. Pensaba Tamao con la vista en el plato que limpiaba.

- Oye-. Llamó Ren.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No vas a comer?-. Preguntó Ren... "veamos que hace"

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Tamao viéndose en un aprieto-. Ehm... NO... es decir, no... aún no tengo hambre, yo como más tarde.

- Ayer comiste temprano-. Replicó Ren poniéndose a pensar de pronto que solo "Sus comidas" habían estado en mal estado, muy salados, sin nada de sal, muy secos, muy jugosos, muy quemados o mal cocinados... en realidad nunca había visto a Tamao comer sus propios desastres, siempre comía o después que él o aludía a que ya había comido.

- S-se va a enfriar-. Dijo Tamao.

- A ti se te va a estropear el estómago si no comes con orden-. Dijo Ren con aparente "preocupación"

- No... ¡Qué va!-. Dijo Tamao con una risilla nerviosa-. Como así desde hace mucho...

- INSISTO-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina, allí cogió el plato que Tamao insistía en secar y se lo puso en las manos-. Sírvete...

- Ejem... en realidad a mi no me gusta el estofado-. Mintió Tamao-. Sólo queda un poquito en la olla.

- Pues come ese "poquito"-. Dijo Ren, Tamao apretó el plato maldiciendo su suerte, tenía dos opciones, servirse lo poco que quedaba en la olla y soportar un pequeño picor (Porque solo probaría un poquito) y poder ver a Ren saltando hasta el techo por el picante... o decirle la verdad y echar a perder la motivación del día.

Soportaría el picor.

- Está bien-. Dijo Tamao y Ren retrocedió confundido-. Aunque no es mucho...

Entonces cogiendo correctamente el plato se acercó a la olla y se sirvió el restante de estofado, colocando en un tazoncito el arroz.

Ren regresó a su silla y Tamao se quedó tras la barra de la cocina.

- No... no-. Dijo Ren volteando sobre su silla-. Ven aquí Tamao.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Aquí a la mesa-. Dijo Ren con repentina amabilidad.

- Aquí estoy bien-. Dijo Tamao con nerviosismo mientras cogía el tenedor.

- Yo siempre almuerzo solo-. Dijo Ren fingiendo tristeza-. Por hoy puedes acompañarme... anda ven...

Tamao apretó el tenedor en su mano, no se dejaría engañar por esa "tristeza" de Ren, sabía que la había descubierto, de otro modo no le hubiera pedido que comiera y ahora se quería cerciorar que realmente "Tomara de su propia medicina"; sin embargo ya había decidido soportar, de modo que fingió una sonrisa complaciente y tomó sus alimentos llevándolos a la mesa, para luego sentarse frente a Ren.

El muchacho sonrió fingiendo satisfacción y Tamao fingió corresponder haciendo una mueca de desagrado por lo bajo.

- Bien, come-. Dijo Ren...

- Claro-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo el tenedor y llenándolo de un poco de estofado y algo de arroz, miró la comida a punto de entrar a su boca y a Ren mirándole casi con anhelo. Entonces le sonrió y comió.

El picor comenzó, pero fue aliviado por el arroz, Tamao volvió a sonreír esbozando un "Uhmmm", que parecía de satisfacción.

Ren entonces miró satisfecho su comida y cogió su tenedor, ahora el anhelo pertenecía a Tamao a la expectativa de verlo comer... y cuando Ren lo hizo... lo siguiente fue un:

- ¡COLON DEMONIO!-. Exclamó Ren parándose de un brinco corriendo hacia la cocina-. ¡¿Qué demonios le pusiste? !COF!¡Cof!¡COF!

Tamao ahogó una carcajada haciendo un gesto de triunfo con la mano debajo de la mesa, acto seguido se puso de pie y colocó total gesto de preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?-. Exclamó Tamao poniéndose de pie mientras Ren se ahogaba con agua.

- ¡N...FAGAS...INGENTE!-. Exclamó Ren mientras bebía del vaso.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao sin entender, Ren terminó el agua y tosió con fuerza antes de repetirlo

- ¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Maldición ¿Qué le echaste a MI comida?-. Reclamó Ren regresando a la mesa y señalando el plato.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Está mal?-. Preguntó Tamao fingiendo estupefacción.

- ESTA PICANTE-. Rugió Ren.

- No es posible, lo mío no está tan pi...-. Comenzó a decir Tamao actuando tan perfectamente que Ren comenzó a dudar de la verdadera intención de la joven, más cuando cambió su gesto de sorpresa por uno de espanto.-. Ay no...

Luego la vio correr a la cocina y abrir la despensa buscando entre las botellitas.

- ¡No!-. Exclamó Tamao cogiendo una de ellas-. Ya sé por qué está picante-. Agregó con "pesadumbre" mientras le mostraba la botellita a Ren-. ¡Lo siento mucho...! ¡Confundí la sal con el concentrado de pimienta blanca!

Ren cogió la botellita y enseguida Tamao sacó la de la sal, por suerte tenía previsto un plan B, en caso las cosas salieran mal... era una suerte que Ren comprara los condimentos de la misma marca y que ambas botellitas fueran de la misma forma.

- ¡Soy una torpe!-. Exclamó Tamao casi a punto de llorar, Ren comparó las botellas y luego las dejó con fuerza en la barra.

- ¿Qué no te picó a ti cuando comiste?-. Preguntó Ren con rudeza.

- Un poco... ha de ser porque cogí más arroz que estofado-. Se lamentó Tamao.

Tamao cubría su rostro con las manos y Ren casi no sentía la lengua... "ok... no lo hizo a propósito como pensé...", se dijo a sí mismo cuando la escuchó lamentarse; no le recriminaría...

- Bota esa cosa a la basura y pon atención a lo que hagas ¿Entiendes?-. Indicó Ren con enfado-. Me iré a la calle.

Y sin más cogió su chaqueta y salió de "Paradise" escuchando los lamentos de la chica y los miles de "lo siento, Ren".

Sin embargo, cuando Tamao escuchó el auto de Ren quitó las manos de su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Habré sido muy mala?-. Se preguntó Tamao en voz alta para luego ver el tenedor de Ren en el suelo y recordar la forma en la que había saltado de su asiento, su cara roja, el pico de su cabello sumamente crecido... "Quizá... sólo quizá..."-.

- NOOOO ¡Fue demasiado bueno! jajajajjajajjajajjaja-. Rompió a reír Tamao como hacía mucho no lo hacía, se sentía en parte resarcida, en más cuando Ren no le recriminó por su "torpeza" sino que intentó ser paciente con ella.

- Vuelve a provocarme-. Dijo Tamao mientras botaba el estofado al triturador-. Y la próxima vez te pondré un laxante...

Luego sonrió victoriosa una vez más para después sacar de uno de los cajones "Su" verdadero estofado.

- Uhm... ahora sí, ¡A comer!-. Se dijo Tamao más que satisfecha.

"No lo creí hasta ahora... pero la venganza no es dulce... es PICANTE"-. Pensó Tamao mientras comía con gusto su estofado.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y eso mis queridas lectoras es a lo que yo llamo "Justicia culinaria" XD!, ya era hora :), Por fin algo de alegría para Tamao :) y recién comienza :)!**

**Muchos saludos!**

Ps. el siguiente capi me demorará un poco publicarlo, a lo mejor mañana... disculpen XD me di cuenta que algo no cuadraba y tengo que reescribirlo XD.

**Pao-Hale20!**

**...**

**...**

**Akira :** ¡Gracias por el review!, a mí también me divierte hacerlos discutir XD... como Tamao es la que le dice sus verdades y no lo trata como "estrella", eso hace que Ren medite; a Anna se lo permite, solo porque es su representante. Y casi aciertas :P no fue el desayuno, pero sí el almuerzo XD.

Ahora tu duda, no te preocupes, para eso estoy :D... Tamao no le pagó a Ren con una novela, primero soñó que le pagaba, luego antes que la echara de la casa la primera vez, le ofreció pagarle cuando vendiera una de sus novelas (Porque según ella son futuros best sellers), por eso le sigue debiendo el dinero que Ren le prestó en Seúl :P (Pobre XD)

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D, espero que lo que siga de ahora en adelante te guste, cualquier duda nomas me avisas ;)! :D besoss!

**Stellar BS:** Hola Stellar! :), yeeeeh :D no quieres asesinar a Ren! :D... ja, espero que la pequeña, sutil ; pero eficaz venganza de Tami te haya gustado, para mí siempre es un gusto recibir un review tuyo, muchas gracias, Ren irá mejorando con los capis :) le espera un trago amargo al pobre..., besos !


	28. Decisiones

**Capítulo XXVIII****: Decisiones**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Luego del suceso "Picante", Ren conducía enfadado, para rematar la tarde aún tenía hambre, no sentía la lengua y para colmo había tráfico... "¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!", Se repetía constantemente, tenía la necesidad de romper algo, lo que fuera.

De pronto vibró su celular.

- Pueden irse al demonio-. Dijo Ren negándose incluso a ver quien llamaba, pero el vibrar continuó hasta sacarlo de sus casillas-. ¡¿QUE?-. Gritó al contestar.

- FIUUU-. Escuchó un silbido familiar-. Déjame adivinar ¿Te cancelaron algún contrato, Ren?... o sólo te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres Hao?-. Respondió Ren con rudeza.

- Entre otras cosas que me grites como un energúmeno-. Ironizó Hao-. Siempre me agrada escuchar tu adorable tono de voz.

- Bien... ya-. Respiró Ren, "Control Ren... control"-. No he "fenido" un buen día ¿Está bien?

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu voz?... suenas raro... estás... "fefeando"-. Dijo Hao-. Como sea... te llamaba para invitarte personalmente al lanzamiento de mi revista.

- ¿Ya la vas a "lanfar"?-. Preguntó Ren... "¡Rayos! ¡No se le quitaba el fefeo!"

- Si Ren, ya la voy a "lanfar"-. Repitió Hao riendo del "fefeo" de su amigo-. Estará invitada la prensa y algunas celebridades, por supuesto no puedes faltar.

- Si, si... ya me lo "fuponía"-. Dijo Ren-. Disculpa un segundo...

Hao al otro lado de la línea lo escuchó toser con fuerza y luego maldecir el ser tan débil, "Bueno, no ha tenido un buen día, no lo picaré tanto por hoy", se propuso a sí mismo Hao.

- Ok... ya-. Dijo Ren-. Me **suponía** que el lanzamiento de tu revista sería pronto

- La invitación formal se la tendremos que enviar a Anna-. Dijo Hao-. Será pasado mañana.

- ¿Tan pronto?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Tuve que adelantarla, es que tengo que viajar de urgencia a China la semana que viene-. Explicó Hao-. Oye...

- ¿Sí?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Irás con Jeanne?-. Dijo Hao.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Dijo Ren.

- Por nada...-. Respondió Hao.

- Dilo de una buena vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Hao?-. Preguntó Ren

- No es sobre Jeanne-. Dijo Hao-. Mira, es incómodo hablar de esto por teléfono...

- No creo que podamos encontrarnos-. Dijo Ren-. Voy a comer algo y luego regreso al estudio...

- BIEN-. Dijo Hao-. Nunca he hecho esto y NO quiero que te burles ¿De acuerdo?

- Hao... al grano-. Apremió Ren.

- Te pregunté si irías con Jeanne porque... pensé que irías con alguien más-. Dijo Hao.

- ¿Con quién iría?, ¿Recuerdas que tengo veda de mujeres, no?-. Preguntó Ren-. Anna me aniquila antes de tener una cita formal.

- ¿Qué hay de tu amiga del otro día? la... señorita Tamamura-. Dijo al fin Hao deseando no haber sido tan obvio.

- ¿Qué con ella?-. Preguntó Ren con molestia.

-"Rayos ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, parezco un estúpido adolescente"-. Pensó Hao antes de responder-. Nada... solo comentaba, oye... espero verte en el lanzamiento ¿Ok?, tengo que ir a una reunión ahora-. Dijo Hao.

- Hao-. Quiso decir Ren

- Adiós Ren-. Colgó Hao.

Ren se extrañó por completo con la actitud de Hao, ¿Qué tenía que ver Tamao en todo eso?... recordaba haberlos visto conversando en la cena, quizá con demasiada familiaridad para haberse conocido en tan poco tiempo; "A menos que Hao esté interesado en Tamao..." Pensó Ren y a los pocos segundos se contradijo... "Noooo, sería demasiada ironía de la vida... JA... Hao el soltero codiciado con una simplona de novia, JA..."

Por otro lado, no era mala idea decirle a Jeanne que fuera su pareja en el lanzamiento de la revista de Hao, más si Hao no estaba interesado, Jeanne no tendría objeción ni lo haría a un lado. "Perfecta excusa" había encontrado Ren para visitar a Jeanne en su tienda.

"Quiero un traje nuevo" dijo al llegar y fue suficiente para que la refinada Jeanne se pusiera ella misma a escoger lo que mejor combinaría con Ren.

- Eso es...-. Decía Jeanne avocada a acomodar el cuello de la camisa de Ren-. Así deberías usar el cuello de las camisas... te sienta bien.

Ren se miró al espejo, parecía muñeco de torta... a él le gustaba usar ropa más suelta, casi siempre usaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados, normalmente usaba colores claros como el blanco para pantalones, ropa deportiva o jeans y usualmente sus camisas eran de colores oscuros, marinos o rojos y granates.

Ahora el pantalón aunque era blanco, era demasiado llamativo con el saco blanco y la camisa naranja, "Parezco una bandera", se dijo Ren.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Jeanne al notar su gesto-. ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Ah?... ehm... claro, ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Ren obligándose a mirar con "gusto" lo que traía puesto.

- ¿Entonces por qué pusiste esa cara?-. Preguntó Jeanne con desánimo.

- No Jeannie, no es por la ropa... es que... recordé algo desagradable-. Dijo Ren-. Me gusta.

Jeanne sonrió.

- ¿Y para qué evento quieres el traje?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- Sabes que adelantaron la fecha de lanzamiento de la revista de Hao ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Vas a ir no?

Jeanne desvió la mirada.

- No-. Respondió la chica-. ¿Por qué iría yo?

Ren la miró extrañado

- ¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No quiero hablar de eso-. Dijo Jeanne sentándose en un taburete-. Por cierto... qué bueno que viniste, quería contarte algo.

- Dime-. Dijo Ren mientras se sentaba al lado de Jeanne.

Jeanne dio un pequeño suspiro y miró al frente.

- He decidido irme a Nueva York-. Dijo Jeanne-. Quiero terminar mis estudios de diseño allá...

Ren se quedó helado con la noticia... ¿Jeanne se iría? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... ¡NO!

- Pero Jeannie-. Titubeó Ren y ella le miró con tristeza-. ¿Por qué...? es decir... Tan de repente y...

- No es de repente Ren-. Dijo Jeanne con una leve sonrisa-. Lo vengo planeando hace un tiempo ya...

Ren sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Jeanne se puso de pie, luego la joven se plantó frente a él y palmeó las manos.

- Arriba, arriba-. Dijo Jeanne más animada-. Aún no acabo contigo.

Ren como autómata se puso de pie, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué haría?... no podía dejarla ir, no quería hacerlo, simplemente no veía su vida sin Jeanne en ella, y si se iba a Nueva York entonces la perdería... pero... ella misma lo había dicho "Ya lo tenía decidido", ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que tomara una decisión como esa?.

- ¿Ren? te has quedado callado-. Dijo Jeanne revisando que toda la ropa de Ren estuviera en orden.

- Me... me sorprendiste-. Dijo Ren con sequedad en la garganta-. ¿Cuándo vas a...?

- Aún no estoy segura de cuando me iré-. Dijo Jeanne mirándole con una sonrisa a medias-. Pero... es posible que no vuelva.

Ren no pudo retenerle más la mirada, era demasiado dolor para fingir que no lo sentía; pero como siempre Jeanne no parecía notarlo.

- Ya está-. Sonrió Jeanne-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te agrada?

Ren despertó de su letargo solo para asentir como un zombi.

- Bien entonces ve a cambiarte y te pondré la ropa yo misma en las bolsas-. Dijo Jeanne palmeando sus hombros-. Anda ve...-. Agregó dándole empujoncitos.

Como siempre Jeanne ignoraba su dolor, le había dado la "noticia" como la cosa más natural del mundo, sin enterarse que le estaba partiendo el corazón, le había dado las bolsas y acompañado a la puerta con una sonrisa sin fijarse en el gesto sombrío que él había adoptado; luego como si nada ella regresó a sus quehaceres.

Ren por su parte se quedó en su coche casi media hora... ¿Qué debía hacer?... "Jeanne... no quiero perderte"

Más tarde se excusó con Anna de tener que visitar a su madre para poder salir de los sets más temprano, aunque la rubia no le creyó para nada que tuviera una "Cita familiar", lo dejó marchar, en especial porque Ren lucía especialmente ausente en las sesiones, lo cual no convenía a su carrera.

Ren se perdió en las pistas por horas, analizando lo que debía hacer, pensando en soluciones, descartándolas y al fin tomando una decisión.

Jeanne había tomado su decisión, bien... él también había tomado la suya, y juraba que haría a Jeanne cambiar de opinión así la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ren Tao había decidido amar a Jeanne Maiden por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre su carrera y su temor a ser rechazado, al menos debía intentarlo, no podía permitir que Jeanne se fuera sin saber lo mucho que él la amaba, lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella.

- "No... Jeanne se quedará, conmigo... conmigo para siempre"-. Se dijo Ren... mas sólo había una forma, una sola forma de decir dos cosas a la vez, 1 sola forma de decir "Te amo" y "Quédate conmigo para siempre"... Jeanne Maiden se quedaría con él, no como amiga, no como hermana... sino como su esposa.

- Quiero ese-. Dijo Ren luego de revisar anillos de compromiso-. no... el del diamante.

La joven que atendía había sido advertida por su jefe que no debía decir una sola palabra sobre Ren Tao; el famoso actor; comprando un anillo de compromiso; pero eso no evitaba que Ren se salvara de sus miradas curiosas y preguntas subliminales; sin embargo Ren supo manejar la situación sin ser descortés; al final compró el anillo más bonito que encontró, pagándolo en efectivo... así Anna no se enteraría.

Tamao por su parte terminaba de limpiar por enésima vez la casa, miró a su alrededor sintiéndose orgullosa... todo "brillaba".

- Bien, ahora ese pretencioso no tendrá queja y me dejará en paz-. Se dijo Tamao satisfecha-. ¡Hora de descansar!-. Exclamó para luego dejarse caer en el sofá más cercano y apoyar la cabeza en el mullido almohadón... "Es una suerte que Ren acostumbre llegar tarde a cenar"

Pero no habían pasado ni 10 segundos de su "descanso", cuando el teléfono sonó... Tamao puso gesto de negación, "Noo, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién puede llamar precisamente ahora?"

- Ay.. ¿Diga?-. Preguntó Tamao al contestar.

- ¿Habla la señorita Tamamura?-. Escuchó susurrar a una voz de hombre.

- Ella habla-. Dijo Tamao extrañada ¿Cómo sabían que ella seguía allí?

- Señorita, quizá no me recuerde... soy el cajero del Banco Central-. Dijo él.

- ¿Del Banco central?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Si señorita, yo le ayudé el día que... bueno usted... se desmayó-. Dijo el hombre.

- ¡Ah!, si lo recuerdo.-. Respondió Tamao algo apenada por ese día.

- No tengo mucho tiempo señorita, si me descubren pueden despedirme-. Dijo el hombre-. Tengo noticias de Chocolove McDonnell.

Tamao tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡¿QUE?-. Exclamó.

- Si... me lo encontré aquí en Okinawa-. Dijo el hombre-. Al parecer no se ha ido.

- Dígame dónde lo encuentro, por favor ¿Sabe?-. Dijo Tamao buscando estrepitosamente una libreta y algo con qué apuntar.

- No... en realidad no hablé con él-. Dijo el hombre-. Sólo lo vi... pero estaba entrando al hospital del Este de la ciudad-. Dijo el cajero-. Cuando pregunté me dijeron que va seguido, tres veces a la semana.

- Hospital del Este-. Repitió Tamao.

- Si... y si mis cálculos son correctos, le toca visita al hospital mañana-. Dijo el cajero-. Bueno... eso era todo...

- Muchas gracias por el dato señor-. Dijo Tamao intentando normalizar su respiración.

- Hasta luego, mucha suerte-. Dijo el hombre antes de colgar.

Tamao caminó un poco por la sala para tranquilizarse...

- Chocolove... ve mañana al hospital, ¡Porque cuando acabe contigo vas a necesitar un médico!-. Gritó Tamao con el puño en alto... faltaba poco, solo un día la separaba de una de las personas que había destruido su vida... por alguna razón Tamao presentía que su suerte estaba a escaso tiempo de cambiar para bien.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde planeando las mil y una formas de acorralar a Chocolove al día siguiente; primero haciendo la cena e imaginándose que la patata que estrujaba era la cara de Chocolove, luego limpiando los utensilios y por último en su habitación metida entre las cajas de mudanza de Ren.

Nunca había pensado que podía ser tan agresiva, normalmente la pasiva del grupo era ella, y en esos momentos podía catalogarse como una asesina serial en potencia. "tanta maldad" le había dado insomnio y pronto le provocó sed.

- Uhm... que considere el día de mañana como el último de su vida-. Murmuraba Tamao mientras bebía un poco de agua-. Mañana 19 de abril yo...

De pronto se detuvo, ¿19 de abril?, "Ay no", se lamentó perdiendo el color del rostro, dejó el vaso en la cocina y corrió a su habitación, su temor se cumplió al ver su celular.

- 18 de abril... -. Leyó Tamao dejándose caer en su futón-. Ay no... ¡Lo olvidé!

Estuvo desorientada unos segundos antes de dejar el celular sobre el futón y bajar corriendo a la cocina.

- Tiene que haber, debe de haber al menos una-. Se decía mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones y repisas-. Una, solo una...-. Y por fin lo encontró, rápidamente cogió lo que tanto necesitaba y salió corriendo rumbo a la playa.

Solía ir a ese lugar a menudo, en especial cuando se sentía sola o deprimida; pero desde todo el asunto del fraude de Chocolove, el viaje a Seúl y la infinidad de problemas con Ren no había regresado, ni siquiera se había acordado de una fecha tan importante para ella.

- Lo siento mucho-. Dijo Tamao encendiendo un cerillo y prendiendo la mechita de la vela que había conseguido-. Deben estar enfadados, debí venir desde temprano...

Entonces dejó la vela en el pequeño altar, dentro se hallaban dos jarroncitos y en medio de ellos un portarretrato, desde allí le miraban sus padres.

- Mañana les traeré unas flores, ahora... es un poco tarde para conseguirlas-. Siguió Tamao acariciando levemente el vidrio que protegía la fotografía de ellos-. Creo que saben por qué no he venido más a verlos... no es excusa, pero... mi vida es tan difícil ahora que...

Entonces guardó silencio y sonrió con nostalgia.

- No hagan caso, se me pasará... no es... importante...-. Suspiró y acomodó la velita en un contenedor especial-. Estoy bien... irónica, sorprendente y no sé si momentáneamente, pero estoy bien... al menos sigo junto a ustedes y así será mientras me quede fuerza, se los prometo... como siempre decías papá... "¡A por ello!"

Respiró profundo para serenar sus ganas de llorar, y en lugar de llanto sonrió con cariño hacia sus padres, ella se parecía físicamente a su madre, cabello rosa, ojos de un tono rubí y piel blanca como la leche; pero como su madre decía "había sacado el carácter de su padre", "¡A por ello!", solía decir él cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles. Solo que ahora Tamao no sabía cuán difíciles podrían tornarse las cosas, se sentía una veleta que tarde o temprano seguiría la dirección que el viento quisiera que llevara, muchos problemas en poco tiempo, mucha incertidumbre... muchas cosas en qué pensar a la vez.

"Hija, en la vida vas a tener muchas cosas en las que pensar"-. Recordaba que su padre le había dicho una vez-. "Habrán siempre muchas cosas en las que pensar... pero nada por lo que preocuparse".

- Nada por lo qué preocuparse-. Repitió Tamao abrazándose a sí misma-. Hasta mañana los dos... los amo.

Dejó abierta la puertecilla del altar, había hecho que su padrino construyera ese lugar luego de la muerte de sus padres, así ellos se quedarían en su "Paraíso", cerca a esa casa en la que habían sido tan felices, frente a ese mar que tanto amaban, y lo más importante junto a ella. Nadie salvo Pilika conocía de ese lugar, tampoco se lo diría a Ren, no porque esperara alguna hostilidad de su parte al respecto, sino porque simplemente porque no le incumbía.

Un poco triste, un poco nostálgica y muy cansada regresó a la casa, tras ver que Ren sobrepasaba la hora de la cena intuyó que llegaría tarde; y como dentro de sus obligaciones no estaba el esperar y desvelarse por Ren, apagó todas las luces y se fue a su habitación con toda la intención de dormirse.

...

...

Por otro lado en el centro de Okinawa, Hao salía del estacionamiento de su compañía, había estado a punto de llamar a Ren al menos unas tres veces, y las tres veces se quedó viendo el celular sin atreverse a presionar el botón de "marcado rápido".

- ¡Hasta mañana señor Asakura!-. Dijo el guardia del estacionamiento, sacándole de sus pensamientos, no contestó verbalmente; pero le hizo una seña cordial con la mano, arrancando enseguida.

Debía decidir qué hacer respecto a Tamao, y a la vez estaba el asunto de Jeanne, puesto que en el hipotético caso que iniciara alguna relación con Tamao Tamamura, Jeanne no iba a tomárselo de buena forma. De por sí imaginaba que Jeanne estaría furiosa con él por lo sucedido en el bar.

- Conociéndola, ha de jurar que me fui con aquélla mujer-. Musitó Hao a la vez que se adentraba en el tráfico.

No se había ido acompañado del bar, sí, la mujer había salido detrás de él; pero Hao no tenía intención de entablar ninguna conversación con ella, era suficiente con que Jeanne lo pensara, a ver si de esa forma entendía el mensaje; al menos los continuos mensajes de texto que la joven le enviaba cesaron ese día, tampoco él la llamó. "¿Se me habrá pasado la mano?", se preguntó Hao de vez en cuando en el día, no era hombre que gustara de las complicaciones, debía admitir que la mayoría de sus complicaciones eran debido a las mujeres, y de todas esas complicaciones un 99 % tenían alguna relación con Jeanne y sus escenas.

Era absolutamente consciente de que ella creía amarlo, se comportaba como una novia celosa si le veía con alguna chica, y desde que él se había percatado de ello se había dedicado a desilusionarla, al inicio saliendo con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por el camino, saliendo con ellas a los medios e incluso presentándoselas continuamente a Jeanne, ella fingía amistad y cuando él terminaba con ellas, ahí estaba Jeanne para relatarle todos los defectos que "desde el inicio" había descubierto en sus novias de turno.

Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera, Jeanne se aferraba más a la ilusión de que algún día él la amara... y aunque era cierto que alguna vez la había amado, aquello había quedado en un enamoramiento de adolescencia, él era diferente y Jeanne era la misma, para él el amor debía significar libertad y gusto por estar con otra persona; para ella significaba simplemente posesión. Aún así, la quería, la conocía de siempre y le tenía mucho cariño; le molestaba saberse el causante de sus penas; y a la vez se recordaba lo cobarde que era al no decir las cosas claras; y si a eso sumaba el asunto de Ren enamorado de Jeanne ¡Era un lío tremendo!

Y luego estaba Tamao... ella era una buena chica, no sería justo que él la buscara, la ilusionara y luego la dejara como había hecho con tantas otras; "No... no con ella".

- ¿Y si...? ¿Si sólo es una más de tus diversiones Asakura?-. Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se adentraba en el tráfico

Pensó en la chica de cabello rosa por enésima vez en el día... _"Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura"_

- Tamao Tamamura-. Repitió Hao sintiéndose tonto, a la vez sintiéndose contento y sonriendo sin motivo-. Ja... no... no lo creo.

No era una de sus diversiones, de eso estaba seguro, no era una diversión, o una chica con la cual pasar el rato, salir a cenar a un restaurant exclusivo, beber vino, tocarla y luego hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido... "No, no es una diversión"... El asunto era que no sabía qué era, de lo único que era consciente era que las pocas veces en las que había estado con ella, él se había sentido muy relajado y feliz; "Vaya, si hasta me río como idiota solo al recordarla".

El semáforo daba luz verde mientras tanto y la bocina del coche trasero lo hicieron volver a la realidad, al llegar a su departamento se dejó caer en su cama y respiró profundo, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría con Tamao Tamamura; pero al menos algo había decidido...

- "Debo disculparme con Jeanne... y también decirle las cosas claras, aunque le duela"

...

...

Entretanto, en "Paradise", aunque Tamao había subido a su habitación dispuesta a dormirse; lo máximo que logró fue adormilarse sobre su futón, no supo por cuánto hasta que escuchó un sonido metálico que la hizo enderezarse, ¿Habría llegado Ren?

Algo insegura se asomó al pasillo, no había sentido a Ren entrar a la casa, pero quizá eso se debía a su adormilamiento, "No incumplo las reglas si salgo por un vaso con agua, ¿Oh si?", se asomó un poco más, la casa estaba tan oscura como ella la había dejado antes de subirse, "O Ren está más raro que de costumbre, o es un ladrón", pensó Tamao cuando de pronto dio un salto contra la pared al escuchar pisadas en el piso inferior, se asomó por el balconcito que daba a la cocina y ahí vio a Ren, dando vueltas en la oscuridad mientras sujetaba algo en su mano derecha.

- ¿Y ahora?-. Se dijo Tamao con curiosidad.

Ren había llegado siquiera media hora antes, y desde entonces había estado rondando la sala y la cocina mientras pensaba en las palabras indicadas para confesarse a Jeanne; el típico "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", era demasiado trillado, demasiado vacío para lo que él quería conseguir, contando con que estaba tratando de armar el perfecto discurso que le sirviera de confesión y de propuesta matrimonial a la vez.

Era irónico... él, siendo actor, habiendo filmado películas de acción y romance, no podía encontrar el guión adecuado para confesarse a la chica que amaba, simplemente daba vueltas recitando frases y desechándolas luego de decirlas.

- " Yo...A mí... me gustaría que no te fueras"-. Recitaba Ren en la oscuridad de la cocina-. "Quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre..." ¡NO!... así no-. Se decía Ren buscando un nuevo guión.

Tamao no entendía lo que decía, es decir, sí lo escuchaba claramente, pero... ¿A santo de qué decía esas cosas?

- "Me gustas mucho"-. Dijo Ren hablándole a fregadero-. "T-te... te quiero"

Tamao llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo una carcajada, jamás esperó vivir para ver a Ren Tao decirle al fregadero que lo quería y que le gustaba mucho, lo único que lamentó fue no tener una cámara en ese momento; no obstante no había olvidado su vaso con agua, de modo que en silencio bajó a la cocina, cuando llegó Ren apuñeteaba la barra de mármol.

- ¡Así no!-. Exclamó Ren con cansancio para luego suspirar, Tamao mientras tanto estaba a escasos metros de él-. A ver...

Ren no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar las palabras perfectas para Jeanne, de modo que tomando aire, imaginó que tenía a Jeanne en frente; luego se dejó guiar por lo que sentía y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- " Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre te he querido"-. Comenzó Ren-. "¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?... pequeña cásate conmigo..."

- Creo que lo pensaré-. Soltó Tamao divertida haciendo que Ren diera un brinco para atrás del puro susto.

- ¡¿Qué demo...?-. Exclamó Ren.

- Que lo voy a pensar-. Dijo Tamao siguiendo su broma y disfrutando de la perturbación de Ren.

Ren le miró para matarla, Tamao le devolvió una mirada curiosa y avanzó hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces recitando en la oscuridad?-. Preguntó Tamao-. ¿Ensayas un nuevo guión?

Ren estaba perturbado, enfadado y avergonzado ¿Qué no le había dicho que no estuviera rondando la casa cuando él estuviera presente?

- ¿Qué rayos haces despierta?-. Preguntó Ren en cuanto recuperó el habla-. Dije que no quería verte cuando esté aquí.

- Si, si...-. Dijo Tamao abriendo la refrigeradora-. Pero tengo sed... no te portes tan pesado, solo quiero un vaso con agua.

Dicho eso Tamao prendió la luz de la cocina y sirvió el agua.

- Por cierto... no creo que debas aceptar el papel-. Dijo la joven luego de beber un poco.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- El guión que estabas recitando... sin ofender, pero...-. Dijo Tamao-. Es un total desastre...

Ren se atragantó con su saliva y tosió con fuerza, ¿Cómo que desastroso?

- Bueno ¿Y a ti qué te importa?-. Soltó Ren con enfado por sentirse avergonzado por la chica que bebía su agua.-. ¡Vete a tu habitación!

- ¡Qué genio!-. Respondió Tamao-. Está bien... como si el guión lo hubiera escrito él...-. Farfulló por lo bajo.

- TE ESCUCHE-. Dijo Ren y Tamao volteó-. ¿Qué?

-. Olvidaba decirte-. Dijo Tamao-. Mañana tengo un asunto que resolver, saldré un rato y puede que demore... te digo porque tendrás que hacerte tu cena.

- ¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia-. Dijo Tamao.

- Soy TU jefe-. Dijo Ren.

- Y el que seas mi jefe no quiere decir que deba rendirte explicaciones de mi vida-. Respondió Tamao.

- Yo voy a llegar tarde mañana, así que asegura la casa antes de irte-. Dijo Ren dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a un rodaje o algo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No es de tu incumbencia-. Dijo Ren.

- Como escritora me solidarizo-. Dijo Tamao antes que Ren comenzara a subir las escaleras, luego colocó un gesto de mujer enamorada y citó a Ren-. "¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?... pequeña cásate conmigo"... ¿Así era no?

Ren solo se le quedó mirando, apretaba aún el anillo de Jeanne en su mano y ahora debía soportar las burlas de su... su... ¿Empleada? ¿Acompañante no deseada? ¡SU NADA!

- Ja-. Rió Tamao-. No es por molestar... pero es un guión bastante infantil.

Ren apretó más los puños.

- Y cursi-. Agregó Tamao y Ren sintió que fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- OYE-. Dijo Ren de mal talante-. Mañana para las nueve del día quiero que la cocina, la sala, las habitaciones y el baño estén relucientes.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao sorprendida por el repentino enfado-. Oye... Ren, si me levanto a las 6 para hacer tu desayuno ¿Cómo voy a hacer todo eso para las nueve?

- Quizá debiste pensarlo mejor antes de bajar a platicar, en lugar de dormir-. Dijo Ren con ironía-. BUENAS NOCHES.

Y no admitiendo queja alguna Ren se fue a su habitación logrando escuchar las quejas de Tamao hasta que cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Una vez solo se dejó caer en su cama, allí observó el anillo que iba a darle a Jeanne...

- No espero que alguien tan torpe lo entienda-. Dijo Ren-. Ni siquiera me interesa... solo... solo quiero que tú sí comprendas Jeannie... nadie más importa para mí... sólo tú.

Luego intentó dormir... pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si en escasas horas pondría en la boca de Jeanne su gloria o su derrota?

...

...

...

**Wiii! ¡Un capi más largo de lo normal!, en realidad este es dos capítulos en uno, por separado eran muy pequeños, así que he ahí el comienzo de un nuevo lío, la decisión de Jeanne desembocó la decisión de Ren, Tamao tiene razón, Ren pareciera infantil, aunque puede verse tierna la forma en que quiere que Jeanne se quede a su lado, tiende a idealizar demasiado y no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere o espera..., por otro lado Tamao misma ha decidido hacerle frente al primer causante de sus desdichas, osea Chocolove, y Hao ha decidido al fin hablar claro con Jeanne... ahora a ver qué sucede, también con Tamao y la pronta reaparición de Chocolove.**

**Muchos saludos a todas! Gracias por leer!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stellar BS:** Stellar :D!, ojalá el capi no haya sido muy largo XD (Bueno en sí, sí es largo XD, no pensé que fuera tanto cuando lo reescribí), el capi anterior fue cómico y este se torna un poco más serio (Aunque con algo para reír tantito cuando Tamao descubre a Ren "Ensayando con el fregadero" XD), ya mismo me pongo a trabajar el siguiente capi :P, Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review. Un beso! 

**Akeemi-chan:** Hola Akeemi!, muchas gracias!, se vienen nuevos giros :D y pronto el reencuentro que quieres, los 4 en escena! :D. Ojalá este capi extenso no sea pesado XD era necesario :P!, gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia. Besos!

**Tinavb:** Jajaja :P una pequeña revancha :P, como quien dice, parecía que Tamao tenía todo fríamente calculado, y ahí va la decisión de nuestros personajes; pronto los 4 estarán juntos haciéndose de más líos (Por impetuosos algunos, otros por ingenuos, otros por despecho y otros por demorones XD), gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, espero sea de tu agrado!... besos! y hasta la próxima :D


	29. El POR QUÉ

**CAPÍTULO XXIX:**** "El por qué..."**

...

...

...

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que tuvo que tomar aquélla difícil decisión; desde entonces se las había ingeniado para conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo a la par que trabajaba en sus proyectos; si todo marchaba bien para mediados de ese año tendría en marcha un negocio rentable.

Mientras tanto había logrado convencer a Pilika de que Tamao se encontraba de viaje en Corea y que no regresaría al menos por 2 meses, a Pilika aquello le causó extrañeza, en especial porque sabía que Tamao era casi una ermitaña que si pudiera se recluiría en su casa hasta su muerte; por otro lado le pareció una buena idea que su amiga hubiera decidido darse unas vacaciones fuera de su paraíso.

Chocolove tenía una felicidad que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, sabía bien que duraría lo que Pilika demorara en averiguar la verdad; ya que su embarazo avanzaría y pronto querría saber de sus padres o de Tamao y entonces la verdad sería revelada; pero aún con la terrible angustia de que Pilika llegara a odiarlo, Chocolove cumplió su promesa con ella; ya que desde que se hizo cargo de ella, la joven peliazul no volvió a llorar.

Ese día debía recoger las medicinas y vitaminas de Pilika, como solía hacer tres veces por semana; como siempre sin novedad, como siempre con el dinero preciso para solventar todos los gastos.

- Con esto cumpliremos con el sexto envase de vitaminas-. Se dijo Chocolove muy contento-. Y aún me alcanzará para comprar algunas flores.

Sonrió complacido, Pilika y él actuaban como un matrimonio, para todos los de su nuevo entorno ella era su esposa y esperaba a su bebé; Pilika no se había molestado en lo absoluto en decir aquella mentirilla y él estaba más que contento con la idea; aunque claro... todo era "Supuesto".

- Quizá con el tiempo...-. Suspiró Chocolove dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si es mi "Mejor" amigo... Chocolove"-. Escuchó el moreno y sintió que la sangre se le paralizaba.

Sus sentidos no podían engañarle, se trataba de Tamao, ¡Lo había encontrado! ¡Lo había encontrado y seguramente le reclamaría por lo que le había hecho! ¡Le reclamaría y seguramente vendría con la policía!.

- ¿Ahora vas a fingir que no me conoces?-. Preguntó Tamao avanzando hacia él quien seguía de espaldas.-. Ha sido un largo tiempo...

Chocolove respiró profundo antes de voltear.

- Tamao-. Dijo Chocolove con la garganta seca-.

- Tanto tiempo... tantas cosas y ahora que al fin te encuentro lo único que logras es... tartamudear mi nombre-. dijo Tamao sintiéndose casi tan "fría" como Ren se comportaría en esa situación.

Chocolove descendió la mirada, intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ¡Pero qué palabras! ¡No podría hacer absolutamente nada! ¡No podía decir nada que pudiera justificarlo de ninguna forma!... no esperaba que esa situación lo alcanzara tan pronto, y masoquistamente en lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en lo que podría sucederle a Pilika si se enteraba de toda la verdad.

- Si pudiera... llevar el tiempo atrás, yo...-. Titubeó Chocolove.

- Harías lo mismo-. Completó Tamao- Exactamente lo mismo... ahora lo que quiero entender es... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Chocolove?... eras mi amigo, era tu amiga, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

De pronto Chocolove vio en aquella Tamao a la chica que sin prejuzgarlo le había dado una amistad desinteresada, que había durado años, aquella chica frágil, tímida, un tanto despistada y ocurrente mirarle con tristeza y haciéndole sentir el insecto más insignificante de la tierra.

- Tamao... hay muchas cosas que tuvieron que ver antes de que yo... yo...-. Dijo Chocolove y de nuevo perdió el valor.

Tamao respiró con fuerza y alzó el mentón arrogantemente, Chocolove pudo ver desaparecer cualquier atisbo de tristeza o de fragilidad que estaba seguro había visto en ella segundos atrás.

- En este momento es lo que quiero escuchar-. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos-. Y vas a decirlo.

- Es que...-. Titubeó él... "No puedo"

- No me interesan tus excusas-. Dijo Tamao cortante y dura-. Así que vamos... dame una buena razón para no denunciarte.

De ese modo Chocolove se resignó a que tendría que revelarle toda la verdad a Tamao, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo intentaría justificarse, porque muy en el fondo sabía que no había justificación valedera, por otro lado las palabras de Tamao le hicieron sentir medianamente tranquilo, puesto que Tamao sin querer le había revelado que aún no le había denunciado.

Tamao había planeado toda la noche las mil y una formas de ahorcar a Chocolove, sin embargo a eso de las 5 de la mañana, incapaz de conciliar el sueño la pregunta del "Por qué" le vino a la mente, ¿Por qué le había estafado de aquella manera?, por un lado ella no quería flaquear y sentir pena por quien no había tenido pena de ella al hacerle daño; por otro lado la respuesta se la dio un malgeniado Ren mientras comía su desayuno.

- "Deja de hacerte preguntas tontas"-. Había dicho él-."¿Cuándo te caes de la cama, luego te preguntas si estás más torpe que de costumbre?"

- "¡Claro que no!"-. Exclamó ella indignada.

- " Exacto... a veces haces las cosas sin querer, pero terminas cometiendo más torpezas que de costumbre"-. Dijo Ren como respuesta, que en sí no fue respuesta sino su forma de deshacerse de la pregunta que le había hecho Tamao, ¿Crees que a veces las personas pueden no querer hacerte daño; pero lo hacen?.

Luego de un rato, sentados en una pequeña cafetería, Tamao se apoyó en sus manos y miró fijamente a Chocolove, que parecía reo esperando su sentencia.

- Veamos el recuento de los daños-. Dijo Tamao-. Me enviaste a un país extraño con engaños, aprovechaste mi confianza y vendiste mi casa.

Tamao hablaba como si le estuviera narrando la lista de las compras, pero no quitaba ojo de su antiguo amigo y él sabía que la mirada de Tamao no expresaba para él más que decepción, enfado y posiblemente odio.

- No contento con eso-. Prosiguió Tamao haciendo que él se sintiera más insignificante-. Pusiste MI dinero en una cuenta fija y prácticamente me dejaste en la quiebra...

"También traicioné tu confianza", "Te desprotegí", "Fui un canalla contigo...", se dijo Chocolove con la mirada baja, Tamao no perdió dureza en sus gestos ni un solo segundo.

- Tengo suficientes motivos para denunciarte a la policía por estafador, por usurpador y por malos manejos bancarios...-. Dijo Tamao colocando los brazos sobre la mesa uno sobre otro-. Esa es mi acusación, así que más te vale darme un por qué... más te vale Chocolove porque...

- Lo tengo-. Dijo Chocolove interrumpiéndola-. Todo tiene una razón Tamao, aunque suene totalmente indecente decirlo.

- Estoy esperando... ¿Qué fue?-. Chocolove hundió la mirada en la mesa, Tamao perdió la paciencia y golpeó la mesa con su mano-. ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo traicionarme? ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo arruinar mi vida?-. Explotó Tamao.

- Tamao-. Comenzó Chocolove-. Yo... lo siento mucho, sé... sé que no merezco tu perdón... y ni siquiera sé si mis motivos lograrán algo... debía hacerlo... debía

- Debías... ¿Debías qué?-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡¿Por qué?

- Yo... estaba en pocas condiciones económicas, de pronto... de pronto me vi en grandes problemas, no te hice lo que te hice por mí, por ambición o por codicia puedo jurártelo-. Dijo Chocolove-. Lo hice por Pilika.

- ¿Pilika? ¿Qué tiene que ver Pilika en todo esto?-. Preguntó Tamao reflexionando un poco-. Un segundo... ¿Acaso fue ella la que...?

- ¡NO!-. Dijo enseguida Chocolove-. No, no... ella ni siquiera sabe lo que tuve que hacer.

- ¡¿Entonces? ¡No entiendo nada!-. Exclamó Tamao, poco le importaba que el resto de gente en la cafetería los voltearan a ver.

- Te lo explicaré-. Dijo Chocolove-. Por favor escucha... solo escucha y luego haz lo que tengas que hacer... pero primero tienes que saber... tienes que saber que... Pilika está embarazada.

Tamao sintió que le echaban un gran volquete de cemento encima, de pronto suavizó sus gestos, ¿Pilika embarazada?... y de nuevo la desconfianza ¿Y qué tiene que ver que Pilika esté embarazada?

Lo siguiente se resumió en el relato de Chocolove, Tamao escucho con gran sorpresa cómo su mejor amiga había cedido a los deseos de su novio, que Chocolove había sido el primero en saber que estaba embarazada; luego que los señores Usui la habían echado de la casa al enterarse.

- Y es por eso... que se me ocurrió esa idea-. Terminó Chocolove con la cabeza baja-. Tamao hacerte daño era lo último que hubiera querido hacer, pero de pronto tuve bajo mi cargo a Pilika y su bebé... la última noche que pasé en mi antiguo departamento, la misma noche que los señores Usui echaron a Pilika ella... tuvo una amenaza de aborto; las medicinas, el tratamiento, todo era demasiado caro... yo...

Chocolove se quebró, Tamao que estaba acostumbrada a siempre ver el lado bromista del moreno no pudo evitar sentir pena por la situación, de pronto dejaba de lado esa coraza dura en la que se había envuelto al regresar de Corea y volvía a ser la chica sensiblera dispuesta a ayudar y perdonar lo que fuera.

- No quería volver a verla así-. Susurró Chocolove limpiando el inicio de sus lágrimas-. Jamás olvidaré la figura de Pilika en esa clínica; tan débil... tan frágil... sufriendo tanto por culpa de un maldito embustero.

Chocolove decía todo aquello con la mirada fija en la taza de té, fría e intacta, Tamao tuvo el impulso de tocarlo, el instinto de consolarlo... pero se detuvo. ¿Y si era un engaño?

- Ese día me prometí que jamás permitiría que Pilika volviera a llorar-. Continuó Chocolove sin darse cuenta del semblante contrariado de Tamao-. Luego... olvidé todo, me olvidé hasta de mí mismo, nada importó más... solo ella.

- Chocolove-. Le llamó Tamao volviendo a su voz seria-. ¿Por qué no me pediste el dinero?, yo te lo hubiera dado aún sin tanta explicación...

- No sé... lo pensé pero...-. Titubeó Chocolove... sí, lo había pensado, pero...

¿Qué más daba si el "hubiera" no existía?, entonces Chocolove tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse.

- Tamao... no voy a pedirte que me perdones-. Dijo Chocolove-. Lo único que quiero es que me permitas continuar... yo, yo te devolveré todo el dinero; no sé si pueda hacer lo mismo con "Paradise"; pero no huiré de la responsabilidad que tengo contigo.

- "Paradise"-. Suspiró Tamao acordándose sin querer del "dueño"-. No... creo que eso será imposible.

- Lo lamento mucho-. Dijo Chocolove con real pesadumbre, guardaron silencio unos segundos... entonces el moreno decidió continuar, debía decir aquello, era de vital importancia-. Pilika no sabe nada de esto, ella vive conmigo ahora.

- ¿Viven juntos?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí, para... para todos los demás, en especial para los dueños de los departamentos somos... esposos-. Dijo Chocolove con cierto sonrojo.

- ¡¿Esposos?-. Exclamó Tamao.

- Sólo es un supuesto, de otra forma la renta hubiera salido mucho más cara de necesitar dos departamentos, y si se supiera que no tenemos ningún parentesco la gente comenzaría a sospechar-. Explicó Chocolove.

- ¿Y el verdadero padre de...?-. Quiso saber Tamao, pero antes que terminara de preguntar Chocolove negó con la cabeza, Tamao notó cierta expresión de amargura en la mirada.

- Pilika se encuentra mejor, aún así las vitaminas y demás cosas de su tratamiento son caras-. Dijo Chocolove cambiando de tema-. Tamao... yo, necesito que me des tiempo para devolverte todo lo que es tuyo.

Tamao suspiró, muy en el fondo quería creer en la palabra de Chocolove, sin embargo había algo que no le dejaba hacerlo, esa sensación de vacío que había aprendido a sentir, aquélla fuerza extraña que le hacía desconfiar y necesitar pruebas.

- Quiero ver a Pilika-. Dijo Tamao de pronto.

- T-Tamao... no irás a decirle que...-. Titubeó Chocolove.

- Solo quiero verla-. Dijo de nuevo ella-. La quiero ver, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No se puede?

- T-Te repito que no sabe absolutamente nada de esto-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Quiero verla-. Puntualizó Tamao y Chocolove comprendió, no podía esperar que después de todo que Tamao había pasado le creyera sin ninguna prueba.

- Está bien-. Dijo por fin el moreno...-. Ahora ella se encuentra en el departamento, ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

- Ahora es perfecto-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo su bolso y poniéndose de pie.

Chocolove tuvo que seguirle el paso fuera de la cafetería; a cada paso Tamao lucía muy segura, mucho más segura de lo que le había visto jamás; "Ojalá no sea por mí, no me gustaría ser yo la causa de haber vuelto dura a Tamao", pensó el moreno; aunque en realidad Tamao no se sentía fuerte en lo absoluto; simplemente estaba decidida a comprobar que su confianza estaba siendo bien pagada esta vez.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y este fue un capi bonus :D, era muy corto como para publicarlo mañana :D... SALUDOS!**

**Pao-Hale20**


	30. Planes abajo

**XXX:**** "Planes abajo"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Luego de darle evasivas a Chocolove, Tamao se cansó que le repitiera que Pilika no sabía nada, no tenía idea de dónde le había salido ese genio "Debe ser la influencia de Ren" se justificó luego de gritarle a Chocolove que dejara de repetirle que Pilika no estaba enterada; claro, al más puro estilo Tao, que por demás dejó lelo al moreno.

- Seguramente no podré preguntarte esto cuando esté ella-. Dijo Pilika antes de entrar al edificio donde Chocolove le había llevado-. Así que dime ¿Por qué pusiste mi dinero en una cuenta fija...? ese dinero me habría ayudado a solventar los problemas en los que me metí por tu culpa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Chocolove la miró apesadumbrado, Tamao no varió su gesto duro hacia él, de modo que el moreno se puso frente a ella y tras suspirar habló.

- Pensé que sería lo mejor, yo... sé que el único dinero con el que contabas era con el de tus padres y... tras hacer lo de...-. Entonces se detuvo... se sentía la peor basura existente al tener que contarle las maquinaciones que había hecho.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No es fácil decirte estas cosas Tamao-. Dijo Chocolove-. Yo quisiera...

- No es fácil decirme... pero fue fácil hacerlo cuando no estaba aquí para defenderme-. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos y mirando con reproche a Chocolove-. La única que tiene derecho a hacer dramas aquí soy yo... así que termina de decirme ¿Por qué hiciste eso con mi dinero?

Chocolove le observó inescrutablemente, Tamao definitivamente había cambiado, se había vuelto más dura, no quería ni imaginar lo que habría tenido que pasar desde Seúl hasta ese día por su culpa, debía de haber sido muy difícil para lograr transformar el carácter habitualmente dulce y comprensivo de ella en uno duro y sarcástico.

- ¿Crees que el silencio es tu carta en estos momentos?-. Apremió Tamao-. Digas lo que digas no cambiaré mi opinión respecto a ti...

- Lo hice para que tuvieras una fuerte suma al cabo del plazo de la cuenta fija-. Dijo Chocolove al fin-. está a año y medio y con la suma depositada recibirás buenos intereses, era... una forma de pagar lo que había hecho.

- Pagado hubiera sido si hubieras depositado TU dinero en una cuenta fija-. Dijo Tamao sin cambiar la expresión-. Ni siquiera me dejaste con un poco... ¿Con qué pensaste que sobreviviría? ¿Con aire?

- No pude hacer más movimientos a tu nombre... era dejarte con una pequeña parte de tu dinero o protegerlo y hacer que recibieras más en un futuro-. Dijo Chocolove-. Ahora... antes que veas a Pilika...

- YA SÉ que no sabe nada-. Dijo Tamao perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lo sé... pero ella piensa que aún sigues de viaje, que te vea ahora para ella debe significar que acabas de regresar de Seúl.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que cubrir tu mentira?-. Preguntó Tamao-. No te debo nada...

- No, tienes razón no me debes nada-. Dijo Chocolove-. Sé que soy yo el que te debe demasiado Tamao... pero el embarazo de Pilika es riesgoso, trato de mantenerla tranquila, si supiera todo esto... no sé qué podría pasar.

Tamao ladeó la mirada molesta.

- Déjame pasar-. Dijo secamente la joven.

- Tamao...

- No voy a provocarle un accidente a Pilika-. Dijo Tamao-. Ahora dime qué departamento es...

- Yo te llevaré...

- No voy a decirle nada... y acabo de decidir que no quiero que estés presenta; no quiero tu custodia-. Respondió Tamao y Chocolove suspiró resignado.

- El segundo piso... departamento 23-. Informó Chocolove haciéndose a un lado.

Tamao le miró de reojo y entró con el rostro serio al edificio, recalcándole a Chocolove que no necesitaba de su supervisión, a lo que el moreno solo le quedó asentir y decir que esperaría abajo por ella.

Entonces subió; sabiendo de antemano que lo que Chocolove había dicho respecto a Pilika era cierto; de otra forma no la habría llevado hasta ese edificio de departamentos ni habría accedido a que fuera sola a ver a Pilika; al fin llegó al departamento señalado y tras tomar fuerza unos segundos se animó a tocar.

- ¡Un segundo, enseguida voy!-. Dijo Pilika.

Tamao suspiró y suavizó sus gestos al escucharla, así que cuando ella abrió la puerta se encontró con una Tamao sonriente.

- Pellízcame y dime que no estoy alucinando-. Dijo Pilika al verla y sonreír de felicidad.

- ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de pellizcarte te abrazo, Pili?- Respondió Tamao luego de echarle un vistazo fugaz al vientre de Pilika, aún no lucía abultado, pero Pilika lucía diferente.

- ¡Tami!-. Exclamó ella abrazándola-. ¡Amiga!

- ¿Cómo has estado Pili?-. Dijo Tamao conmovida luego del abrazo, Pilika cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ella en la sala.

- Tengo tanto que contarte-. Dijo Pilika sintiendo que iba a llorar.

- Ya me adelantaron una parte-. Dijo Tamao tocando el vientre de su amiga y comenzando a sollozar.

- ¿Ya sabes? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién...?

- Chocolove-. Dijo Tamao.

- Oh ya... ay Tami... -. Dijo Pilika comenzando a llorar.

- No llores, tonta-. Dijo Tamao-. Siempre voy a resentir que le dijeras primero a Chocolove y no a mí... pero, no tienes que estar triste... Chocolove me ha contado todo, sabes que yo no te juzgo

- Lo sé-. Siguió Pilika dándose aire con las manos-. Es que... ay no sé... debe ser estas emociones de embarazada ¡Estoy feliz de verte!, ¡Te extrañé!

- Yo también, ha sido mucho tiempo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Pero tú cuéntame ¿Cuándo regresaste?-. Dijo Pilika sonriente de nuevo-. ¿Cómo te fue en Seúl?

- Ahm... bien-. Titubeó Tamao-. Seúl no es la gran cosa, créeme... no tengo planeado volver a viajar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿La pasaste mal?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Ehm... no hablemos de eso-. Dijo Tamao-. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí... llegué... ayer, quise llamar a tu casa, pero en fin...

- Sí... -. Musitó Pilika.

- Ahora Pili...-. Dijo Tamao-. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasó todo?

Pilika sonrió con tristeza cogió una de las almohadas para abrazarla.

- Sucedió como le sucede a todas las chicas idiotas-. Dijo Pilika con cierta amargura-. De verdad creí en Marco... creí que me amaba y que juntos lucharíamos contra lo que fuera...

- El... padre se llama Marco-. Dijo Tamao, Pilika asintió-. Es... ese novio del que me hablaste, el... que era mayor que tú...

- Como sea, en cuanto se enteró de mi embarazo hizo lo que todo hombre le hace a una chica idiota-. Dijo Pilika-. Se esfumó.

- Pilika, no eres ninguna idiota-. Dijo Tamao-. No tuviste la culpa de...

- Sí la tuve... Chocolove me lo advirtió, tú también aunque no conocías todo lo que sucedía... fui yo la que no quise ver quién era Marco en realidad-. Dijo Pilika-. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, perdí mi norte... estuve a... pasos de la desesperación, luego mis padres se enteraron por accidente y lógicamente no quisieron saber más de la "deshonra familiar", entonces me echaron.

- Por eso ahora estás con Chocolove-. Dijo Tamao y Pilika asintió sonriendo con cariño, la mirada con igual semblante observando la almohada que abrazaba.

- Choc fue el único que me dio la mano cuando estaba sola-. Dijo Pilika-. Me tuvo en su departamento... hasta tuvimos que fingir que éramos esposos ¿Lo imaginas?-. Rió un poco al recordar-. Aún lo hacemos de hecho; se ha portado como nadie, me cuida, me protege... ya casi no deja que haga nada, dice que él se hará cargo...

- Me...-. Interrumpió Tamao "Como odio tener que preguntar esto, pero..."-. Me dijo que tuviste un... percance, y que tu embarazo...

- Oh ya no-. Dijo Pilika sonriendo-. Estuvimos en peligro... pero el pequeño y yo estamos mejor, aunque es todo gracias al Tío Choc ¿Verdad bebé?-. Agregó hacia su vientre.

- Me alegra saber eso-. Dijo Tamao entonces respiró aliviada-. De verdad...

- ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué te retuvo tanto tiempo en Seúl si no te gustó?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Pues... no dije que no me gustara-. Mintió Tamao-. Sólo... que no cambiaría Okinawa por nada.

- Ja... sé por qué lo dices-. Dijo Pilika-. "Paradise"

- Ehm... sí, "Paradise"-. Sonrió Tamao.

- Aún no me creo que dejaras "Paradise" por un viaje, de verdad que pensaba que serías una ermitaña el resto de tu vida-. Bromeó Pilika-. Te noto cambiada.

- Ja... ¿Tú crees? sigo siendo la misma Tamao-. Dijo Tamao-. A ti es a la que noto cambiada.

- Obvio-. Dijo Pilika-. Estoy embarazada "genio"... ¿Nunca has oído que las embarazadas cambiamos?

- Por eso lo decía-. Bromeó Tamao-. Pobre Chocolove cuando te lleguen los cambios de humor.

- Procuraré contenerme-. Rió Pilika-. Es lo menos que le debo.

- ¿No has vuelto a saber nada de tus padres?-. Preguntó Tamao, Pilika sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

- No quieren verme-. Dijo Pilika-. Aunque, la verdad guardo la esperanza de que... cuando sepan que ya tengo a mi bebé... me perdonen.

- Seguro amiga-. Dijo Tamao colocando una mano en la espalda de Pilika-. Aún así... el bebé ya tiene una nueva tía...

- Sé... que es pronto, solo... tengo cerca de 4 meses; pero... yo quisiera que fueras su madrina-. Dijo Pilika y Tamao la miró con cariño y emoción.

- Por supuesto que sí...-. Aceptó ella.

- Gracias... también quisiera que mi hermano fuera el padrino-. Dijo Pilika-. Aunque ni siquiera sabe lo que está sucediendo.

- ¿Tus padres no le han dicho nada?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No... lo dudo; Horo no podría ignorarme de saber lo que sucede-. Dijo Pilika-. Lo peor es que no me atrevo a decirle, estará tan decepcionado de mí...

- No digas eso, Horo no es así...-. Dijo Tamao-. Ya verás... no te adelantes Pili, todo va a salir bien.

"Todo irá bien para ti en tanto pueda callar", pensó Tamao, luego argumentando que debía regresar a "Paradise" y prometiéndole a Pilika que regresaría pronto a verla salió del departamento; afuera del edificio se hallaba Chocolove que en cuanto la vio se puso frente a ella con expresión anhelante.

- No te atrevas a huir ahora que sé dónde encontrarlos-. Dijo Tamao.

- Tamao yo...-. Titubeó él-. Lo comprobaste... todo lo que dije, mis motivos se resumen en...

- Vi lo que tenía que ver-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. ¿Puedo confiar en ti de nuevo?... no lo sé, por lo pronto no te atrevas a huir... si lo haces Chocolove... te juro que voy a denunciarte.

- No, no huiré-. Respondió Chocolove-. No lo haría, Tamao...

- Eso es todo lo que importa entonces-. Dijo Tamao pasando por su lado-. Nos veremos después...

- Espera-. Dijo Chocolove logrando que volteara-. Ten... son los teléfonos, Pilika tiene un nuevo celular, igual yo y el teléfono fijo...

Tamao le miró y se sintió mal, estuvo a dos segundos de flaquear de nuevo cuando se exigió a sí misma "FUERZA" y se limitó a coger la tarjeta que Chocolove le daba.

- Estaremos en contacto entonces... adiós-. Dijo Tamao marchándose del lugar.

- Perdóname Tamao-. Dijo Chocolove observándola marchar, luego suspiró cansado y tomó el primer taxi que vio... "Llegaría tarde a trabajar".

...

...

...

La gran noche había llegado al fin; todo estaba saliendo como esperaba, el lujoso restaurante reservado sólo para él, los cocineros esmerándose en preparar la comida, el ambiente correcto, y él lo suficientemente nervioso como para haber recorrido al menos 4 veces el salón, con la mente fija en las palabras que todo el día había ensayado.

- Señor, la joven ha llegado-. Avisó la recepcionista.

- Si... ¿Todo está bien allá adentro?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No se preocupe, todo saldrá acorde a lo que pidió-. Sonrió la joven.

- Gracias.

- Entonces diré que la señorita suba-. Dijo la recepcionista y se marchó.

Ren juraba que podía contar los latidos de su corazón, iba tan rápido como una locomotora, "Es ahora o nunca", se dijo una y otra vez mientras fijaba la vista en la puerta de entrada a la espera de la primera imagen de Jeanne.

Por fin, ella llegó, sonriéndole desde la puerta, Ren se puso de pie para recibirla.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-. Fue lo primero que dijo Jeanne al llega a la mesa-.

- Ya lo verás-. Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

- Bonito lugar-. Dijo Jeanne mientras el mesero apartaba la silla que ella ocuparía.-. Gracias...-. Dijo Jeanne con toda la gracia posible y se sentó-. ¿Has esperado mucho, Ren?

- Para nada-. Dijo Ren completamente embelesado con ella.

- Me habían contado que conseguir una reservación aquí es prácticamente imposible-. Dijo Jeanne-. Pero... es extraño que a esta hora, más siendo miércoles, esté... bueno; prácticamente vacío.

- Uhmmm... no me había fijado-. Dijo Ren visiblemente nervioso, Jeanne le miró curiosa hasta que algunas vocecillas exaltadas que provenían de la cocina llamaron su atención.

- Algo debe de haber de interesante en la cocina-. Dijo Jeanne-. Me apuesto a que te están tomando fotos discretamente.

- No importa-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Ni porque esté yo?... señor "Galán de moda", el estar solo con una chica desde lo de Marion puede traerte problemas con esa insoportable representante tuya-. Dijo Jeanne bebiendo un poco de su vino.

- ¿Anna?... en lo absoluto-. Dijo Ren-. Y así lo hiciera... no importa porque se trata de ti-. "Qué bella eres Jeannie" pensó Ren perdiéndose momentáneamente en el rostro de Jeanne.

- Bueno... ¿Y me lo dirás?-. Dijo Jeanne de pronto tras un breve silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Ren distraído.

- Dijiste por teléfono que tenías que decirme algo muy importante-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Ah... Te lo diré en un rato-. Dijo Ren sonriendo.

El y Jeanne tenían una extraña forma de curar sus tristezas, aparte de estar juntos, siempre que alguno de los dos estaba triste, siempre se juntaban para comer helado; sea lo que fuera que pasara; y esta vez aunque no había alguna tristeza que curar, Ren había pensado que una buena forma de declararse sería mediante el helado, por lo que había ordenado que el anillo de compromiso que había comprado lo colocaran en el centro de un postre; así cuando Jeanne lo comiera encontraría el anillo, preguntaría y entonces él tendría entrada para declararse de una buena vez.

Pero solo había un detalle... el helado no llegaba.

- Ya dime... me da curiosidad-. Dijo Jeanne haciendo un pequeño mohín.-. ¿Qué es?, tú nunca te vas con rodeos así que debe ser algo importante... ¿Además a qué esperamos?; vamos Ren... dime ¿Sí?

¿Qué le digo?-. Se preguntaba Ren una y otra vez visiblemente nervioso, Jeanne no le perdía de vista-. "Di algo idiota... cualquier cosa"

- Ehm... tú... pues... sabes-. Titubeó Ren.

- ¿Sé qué?-. Dijo Jeanne.

- "Demonios Tao, articula con decencia"-. Se regañó Ren -. Tu... tu... tu viaje a Nueva York...-. "IDIOTA; IDIOTA; IDIOTA"

- Ah... ¿Era eso?-. Dijo Jeanne con algo de desánimo-. ¿Qué querías decirme de eso?... ¿Acaso que no me vaya?

Ren elevó la mirada y sin pretenderlo se sonrojó.

- Sería fenomenal que no me fuera ¿No?-. Bromeó Jeanne.

- Ahm... pues, NO-. Dijo Ren diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. Es decir... que, yo quiero que todo vaya bien contigo; es decir...

- Ah... ya sé lo que te sucede-. Dijo Jeanne apoyando la cabeza en las manos, Ren se echó para atrás-. Te sientes culpable conmigo.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Ren.

- Claro, con todo y tu estrellato me has tenido muy desatendida, apuesto que cuando te dije que me iría pensaste mejor las cosas y en lo mucho que desaprovechaste tu tiempo sin mí-. Dijo Jeanne en son de broma; pero Ren se sonrojó violentamente.

Jeanne rió de la expresión de Ren, y en el momento en que él iba a decir algo su celular sonó.

- Disculpa-. Dijo Jeanne cogiendo el aparato-. ¿Hola?... ah eres tú.

La voz de Jeanne sonaba a desgano e incluso había hecho un gesto de fastidio, Ren no la perdía de vista.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-. Preguntó Jeanne-. No... no tengo tiempo, no estoy en la tienda estoy... ocupada-. Ren sonrió de lado, al menos esta vez Jeanne no lo apartaba de su vida como solía hacer, pero de pronto-. ¡¿Que estás donde?

Algo en la sonrisa emocionada de Jeanne le dio mala espina a Ren, Jeanne había perdido el desgano y en cambio parecía demasiado animosa.

- ¡Pero claro, tonto!-. Dijo Jeanne-. Dame unos minutos... ¡Que sí!... es lo menos que me debes.

Entonces colgó y miró unos segundos con cariño al aparato, luego recordó a Ren.

- Ren, me vas a odiar-. Dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa inocente-. Era Hao...

"Ok... eso no sonaba bien"

- Tengo que irme, me está esperando fuera de la tienda-. Completó Jeanne-. Disculpa.

"Ok... eso NO, definitivamente NO estaba bien"

- Pero...-. Titubeó Ren-. Jeannie, al menos quédate hasta después de la cena... es...

- Ay qué pena-. Se lamentó Jeanne-. En serio Ren es... que Hao está esperando, cenamos otro día ¿Sí? es más YO INVITO-. Dijo Jeanne atropelladamente, para luego coger su bolso y ponerse de pie-. Lo siento ¡Adiós!

- ¡Pero Jeanne..!-. La llamó Ren en vano, pues la joven corrió aprisa dejándolo congelado, con la palabra en la boca y una horrible sensación de furia creciendo y martilleando su cabeza.

"Hao... HAO, SIEMPRE HAO"-. Pensó Ren con rabia y para rematar el cuadro apareció la mesera y puso el postre de helado en el lugar que había ocupado Jeanne-. "MALDICIÓN... Jeanne no puedes estar tan ciega para no ver lo que hago... aún con Hao... no... al menos no te vas a ir sin escucharme"

Y con esa idea en mente se lanzó detrás de Jeanne que aguardaba impaciente al ascensor, Ren estaba sumamente alterado y sin delicadeza alguna la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Ren!-. Se quejó Jeanne, liberándose de Ren-. ¿Qué haces?

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar Jeanne-. Sentenció Ren duramente.

- Ya te dije que otro día-. Dijo Jeanne con paciencia-. Ahora Hao me espera.

- ¡Pues que espere si quiere hacerlo!-. Exclamó Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?-. Exclamó Jeanne sorprendida de la actitud de Ren-. ¿Ren, estás tomado?, es eso ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?

Ren a cada pregunta de Jeanne se exasperaba un poco más, tanto que tuvo que aflojar la corbata del traje para intentar calmar un poco su temperamento.

- Hao... siempre Hao-. Dijo al fin Ren-. ¿Acaso le quieres tanto?

Jeanne titubeó echándose ligeramente para atrás ante la pregunta tan directa de Ren.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Trato de disimular Jeanne.

- ¡HAO!-. Gritó Ren-. ¡¿LO QUIERES?

- ¿Y por qué tengo que responderte?-. Arremetió Jeanne enfadada-. Eso es cosa MÍA... no tengo que rendirte explicaciones, ¿Por qué te interesa de todas formas?

Ren tembló una vez más, Jeanne miraba orgullosa al frente en clara señal de no hacerle caso, aquello solo lo exasperó un poco más y dijo lo que su furia le indicó decir.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué me interesa?-. Preguntó Ren con peligrosa calma-. Es sencillo... ¡PORQUE ME DAS LÁSTIMA!-. Jeanne le miró afectada, sin embargo Ren no se detuvo, de alguna forma, dominado por la ira o por lo que fuera , en ese momento solo quería que ella sintiera un poco de la frustración que él estaba sintiendo-. ¡Me das lástima! ¡Porque Hao no siente lo mismo! ¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSA EN TI ¿LO SABÍAS?

Fue el turno de Jeanne se temblar, sus ojos no se llenaron de lágrimas como Ren esperaba que hiciera, ni siquiera suspiró o gimió de la sorpresa, simplemente se le quedó viendo hasta con un poco de dureza; de pronto, Jeanne sonrió levemente.

- Claro que lo sé-. Dijo Jeanne al fin Ren se desconcertó-. Pero lo quiero... lo quiero... Y... y haré que me quiera también.

- Jeanne...-. Dijo Ren, "Por favor detente... no digas más"

- Lo conseguiré... siempre logro lo que me propongo en serio-. Dijo Jeanne-. Hao me querrá, ya verás... aún así... gracias por preocuparte por mí, como siempre.

Ren no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó de piedra, con el corazón hecho añicos y los ojos ardiéndole de rabia contenida, mientras que Jeanne desaparecía tras la puerta del ascensor.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡Eso sí que es que te echen los planes abajo!, a Tami desde el capítulo anterior, porque estaba considerando denunciar a Chocolove, pero antes quiso encararlo y tal cual es su carácter se conmovió con lo de Pilika, y en cuando a Ren por OBVIAS razones... ese fue mis queridas lectoras, el siguiente paso rumbo a la madre de los escándalos. **

**Las dejo ahora, esperando de corazón que el capi les haya gustado y agradeciendo que sigan leyendo "Casi en el Paraíso", muchas, muchas, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS :D!**

**Besos a todas**

**Pao-Hale20 ;)**

**Stellar BS:** Hola Stellar! :D, no te preocupes XD nada estaba dicho, Ren planifica mucho y a la larga las cosas no le salen como él espera (Hacer las escenas con Jeanne me cuestan XD tampoco me gusta el manga XD me puse de mal genio cuando supe que se queda con Iron Maiden Jeanne XD), aún así en la historia aún no hay nada dicho XD, así que te dejo con la duda; Incluso estoy igual que tu debatiéndome entre Hao y Ren para Tamao :P (Inicié con Ren x Tamao), pero también adoro a Hao T.T... ups XD lo del fregadero lo saqué del esposo de mi prima XD jajajaja lo pillé ensayando su declaración con el caño XD (O fregadero), no las mismas frases, pero sí la escena XD, ojala te haya gustado la conti, muchas gracias por tu review! ¡besos! ;)

**Akeemi-Chan:** Hola Akeemi!... Tamao realmente quiso, pero no puede con su genio (Hace falta una dosis más de convivencia con Ren XD), no ha perdonado a Chocolove, pero piensa primero en Pilika y su bebé, en cuanto a Chocolove con Pilika :P bueno... insisto que no hay nada dicho XD! me has hecho reír con eso del hipotético caso que el bebé fuera de Chocolove XD me imaginé al bebé con peinado afro color azul XD, aunque en el mejor de los casos podría salir al tío, osea a Horo :D (Ahí si no?)... Gracias por tu review!... besoss :D!

**Akira:** Hola Akira :D!, no te preocupes XD que le echaron a los planes de cabeza a Ren ¡Y de qué forma!, pobrecito :P, definitivamente el "carácter duro", o el intento de "carácter duro" de Tamao lo sacó de Ren. (Le falta convivencia para que no flaquee XD), espero que te guste esta conti :D, con respecto a tu duda :D de nada, que para eso estoy :D!... muchas gracias por tu review! besoss ;)!


	31. Jugo y Cerveza

**CAPÍTULO XXXI: "JUGO Y CERVEZA"**

...

...

...

Siempre había sido así desde que se descubrió enamorada de Hao; él al inicio mostraba cierto interés especial en ella; pero pronto se alejó, pronto solo fue ella la que sentía, la que esperaba, la que le llamaba, la que acordaba las salidas; luego cuando Hao se volvió responsable de los asuntos familiares, ella pasó de un segundo a un tercer plano.

Sin embargo se había propuesto firmemente que Hao sería para ella; aún cuando tuviera que seguir esperando; ella siempre lo querría; lo querría con todo de sí misma.

- ¿Jeanne?-. La voz de Hao la sacó de su letargo.

- ¿Uhm?-. Musitó ella.

- Te decía que esperaba que no hubiera dejado a tu cita por mí-. Dijo Hao-. ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada... y no, no te preocupes, no he dejado a nadie-. Dijo Jeanne-. ¿Cuál era tu urgencia?

- Entre otras cosas, necesito una corbata y aunque pude mandarla a comprar pensé en ti y en tu tienda-. Dijo Hao intentando lucir convincente y a la vez amable, lo que tenía que decir no era fácil-. Ya va siendo hora que me convierta en tu cliente.

- Tengo corbatas "Señor", ¿Formal?-. Preguntó Jeanne en tono divertido.

- No tanto, es para la fiesta-. Dijo Hao-. Vendrás ¿Cierto?

- ¿Acaso quieres que vaya?-. Preguntó Jeanne con cierta coquetería.

- Claro, Ren también irá-. Dijo Hao,

"¿Cómo le abordaría el tema?", pensaba mientras tanto, había ido hasta allá con la excusa de la ropa; pero en realidad quería aclarar las cosas con Jeanne, de una vez por todas... pero nuevamente flaqueó.

- Ustedes como mejores amigos tienen la obligación de acompañarme.-. Bromeó

- No es obligación para ninguno de los dos... menos para mí-. Dijo Jeanne-. Sabes que me encanta salir contigo-. Agregó mientras sujetaba su brazo.

- No es exactamente salir-. Dijo Hao quitando su brazo del alcance de Jeanne-. Es una fiesta de estreno.

- Pero estaré contigo-. Dijo Jeanne apoyándose en sus hombros-. ¿Cierto?.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Hao encontrando excusa de quitársela de encima por recoger la camisa que "Accidentalmente" se le cayó-. Claro... CON REN, conmigo, con...

- ESTUPENDO-. Dijo Jeanne, demostrando que solo había escuchado el "Conmigo"-. Nos divertiremos mucho los dos... solo quedan 3 días.

- Ehhh Jeanne-. Quiso decir Hao.

- Seguro Ren se unirá luego que se libre de la prensa-. Dijo Jeanne cogiendo su brazo.

- ¿Sabes?-. Comenzó Hao retirando su brazo de las manos de Jeanne-. También vine a hablar contigo de otra cosa.

Jeanne borró la sonrisa inmediatamente y se sujetó las manos en el vientre, Hao tomó aire, había llegado el momento.

"Jeanne, lo que debo decirte es... que te quiero, pero no de la forma en que tú me quieres, siento si soy rudo, pero no estoy enamorado de ti, así que te pido que dejes de actuar como una novia celosa, porque no me harás cambiar de opinión".

Sonaba rudo, pero expresaba exactamente lo que le quería decir, ni más ni menos, seguramente ella lloraría y se sentiría mal, pero así dejaría de hacerse ilusiones con él que jamás se realizarían; lo único que esperaba de corazón era poder salvar su amistad... ERA HORA.

- Jeanne...-. Comenzó Hao; pero como si Jeanne hubiera adivinado lo que iba a decirle, colocó sus dedos sobre la boca de Hao.

- Si me vas a contar de la nueva conquista de ayer, olvídalo... apenas estoy perdonándote por haberme dejado sola-. Dijo Jeanne.

- No es eso-. Dijo Hao al quitar su mano de su boca-. Y no hay ninguna conquista, ayer regresé a mi trabajo, te dije que estaba ocupado... Jeanne lo que tengo que decirte es...

- Entonces no importa-. Dijo Jeanne repentinamente feliz-. No te preocupes... no tienes que disculparte, te perdono... siempre lo hago ¿O no?

- Jeanne, estás tergiversando las cosas-. Dijo Hao-. Escucha es importante que...

- No tienes que disculparte Hao-. Le interrumpió Jeanne sonriéndole encantadoramente -. Anda ven, vamos a ver las corbatas, tienes que lucir muy guapo-. Agregó tirando de él.

Hao emitió un ligero suspiro; ¿Por qué siempre Jeanne tergiversaba las cosas que él decía?, la fuerza que había juntado para decirle el pequeño discurso que tenía preparado se fue volando de su ser con tanta interrupción y manía de tergiversar las cosas de Jeanne; sumando a eso la gran sonrisa y ánimos de la joven... en fin... ese día no había daños a terceros al menos.

...

...

Ya en "Paradise", Ren había pateado todo lo que había encontrado a su paso, en ese momento en la oscuridad de la casa ahogaba sus penas con cerveza, "Qué asco", pensó al primer sorbo, pero no había nada más fuerte que eso y de veras necesitaba algo de alcohol, así que si no era la cerveza habría atacado el enjuague bucal.

El anillo de compromiso lo retaba desde el basurero donde lo había arrojado, definitivamente el día no podía ser peor.

Hasta que...

- ¿Ren?... ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?-. Escuchó decir a Tamao que acababa de llegar a Paradise.

"Ok... me equivoqué... el día SI puede empeorar"

- Vete a tu habitación-. Dijo Ren con sequedad.

Tamao también había tenido un mal día; luego de estar con Chocolove y Pilika toda la mañana, decidió pasear un poco para relajarse, haciéndosele muy tarde para cuando decidió regresar a "Paradise", además no había almorzado... el apetito se le había esfumado con todo lo sucedido.

De modo que sin ganas de batallar con el flemático Ren, hizo ademán de irse, hasta que escuchó un "Maldición se acabó esta porquería"; así que encendió la luz de la cocina provocando que Ren le observara furioso.

- ¿Quieres otra cerveza?-. Preguntó Tamao señalando la nevera y haciendo caso omiso al gesto furibundo de Ren.

El hombre le miró no muy seguro, pero Tamao de todas maneras abrió la nevera cogiendo un frasco de jugo.

- ¿No quieres la cerveza?-. Insistió Tamao

Sin saber cómo, ambos terminaron sentados en el comedor frente a frente, Tamao con su jugo y Ren con su cerveza, y otras tres latas. esperando a un lado. Luego, sin pretenderlo Tamao comenzó a hablar de su día; cuando iba por medio frasco de jugo, ya no pudo frenar sus lágrimas.

- Detesto preocuparme por él-. Dijo Tamao-. Después de todo lo que me hizo, de mis cuentas, de mi casa... y no puedo hacer nada en su contra porque no lo hizo por egoísmo, sino para salvar a Pilika... ¿Pero por qué engañarme?... ¿Por qué jugar conmigo de esa forma tan cruel?

Ren dejó de beber de su botella y se le quedó viendo.

- Y yo aún me preocupo, siento que... que ha sido quien me ha hecho más daño, pero... aún así me preocupo por él y por los problemas que se le vendrán encima.-. Siguió Tamao-. Ya no sé si es por ser buena o generosa, o por ser una estúpida masoquista...

Por unos segundos Ren creyó que Tamao estaba describiendo lo que él sentía con respecto a Jeanne, Tamao se percató de su atención y limpió sus mejillas.

- Ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto precisamente a ti-. Dijo Tamao.

Entonces Ren ladeó la mirada, luego agarró el jugo de Tamao y lo hizo a un lado colocando en su lugar una de las tres latas de cerveza.

- Son un asco-. Dijo Ren-. Pero el jugo no te va a ayudar en lo absoluto si lo que buscas es sentirte mejor.

- Yo no bebo-. Dijo Tamao con la cerveza delante.

- Si temes embriagarte, no te preocupes-. Dijo Ren-. para colmo aparte de asquerosas, éstas no tienen gran nivel de alcohol y son de dieta... cortesía de Anna-. Agregó con cierta molestia.

Tamao Dubitó un poco, pero cogió la lata y le dio un sorbo a la amarga bebida.

- ¿Quién es Anna?-. Preguntó ella.

- Mi "Salve oh diosa" representante-. Respondió Ren

Pasado un rato, Ren iba por su tercera lata y Tamao por la segunda, lógicamente la dichosa cerveza no causó gran estrago en Ren; pero en Tamao sí, provocando que la joven comenzara a hablar más de lo habitual.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en el rodaje?-. Preguntó Tamao sintiéndose muy relajada.

- ¿Rodaje?-. Musitó Ren sin comprender.

- Sí, hoy tenías uno ¿No?-. Dijo Tamao-. Por eso estabas ensayando ayer ¿Recuerdas?... el guión...

"¿Ensayando? ¿Yo?, ya le afectó al cerveza ¿De qué me habla si yo no he ensayado ningún...?"- Pensó Ren cuando de pronto recordó que el supuesto "guión", era el discurso que había preparado para declararse a Jeanne, miró a Tamao aún con gesto de esperar una respuesta.

- Ehm-. Musitó Ren-. Ah, el... rodaje.

- ¿Otra de tus películas? ¿Y ahora cuál va a ser el tema?-. Preguntó Tamao dándole un nuevo sorbo a su lata.

- Es...-. Comenzó Ren, "No tiene que enterarse que no es un rodaje..., y... necesito sacar esto-. Ejem, se... trata de un hombre, que... ama a una chica desde siempre; pero esa chica va a irse... entonces él decide al fin confesarse a la chica... decirle... "Quédate conmigo, te amo..."

Tamao escuchaba atentamente, ocultando una risilla por ver a Ren tan cursi, aquello no era común ya que normalmente Ren era frío, grosero cuando se lo proponía y hasta aniñado en algunas de sus acciones. Pero esa vez Ren lo decía todo con especial tristeza, tanta que logró meter a Tamao en "la historia", provocando que su manía por andar armando novelas se activara.

- ¡Ya sé!-. Dijo de pronto Tamao cortando el relato melancólico de Ren-. Apuesto a que no se lo pudo confesar ¿Cierto?-. Ren parpadeó perplejo-. Lo que sucede es que la chica quiere a otro hombre

Para entonces Tamao ignoraba por completo la expresión pasmosa de Ren, en ese momento ella estaba encerrada en una burbuja literaria, narrando todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

- El pobre chico aún la quiere, pero sabe que le hace daño... por eso intenta alejarse pero no puede hacerlo... la ama-. Siguió Tamao-. Por eso decide confesarse a ella... pero siempre está de por medio el otro hombre, además del miedo a perder a la chica... por eso no puede hacerlo; aunque duela, aunque hiera... aunque muera de rabia porque la chica quiere al otro hombre, el mensaje en ese punto es que querer a otra persona no siempre va a traer felicidad.

Ren estaba impresionado, de alguna forma Tamao había relatado exactamente lo que él había sentido por Jeanne ese día, tan abrumado estaba que cuando ella se detuvo, sin querer musitó.

- ¿Y luego qué sucede?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Entonces todo sucede como dije?-. Preguntó Tamao emocionada.

- Algo así-. Musitó Ren-. Ese hombre no... no puede vivir sin ella.

- ¿No puede vivir sin ella?-. Repitió Tamao-. Bueno en una novela se entiende.

- ¿Ah?

- Que en una novela se entiende... en la realidad no es así como suceden las cosas-. Dijo Tamao muy relajada y dándole el último sorbo a su lata de cerveza-. ¿De veras crees que una persona puede morir porque no está con quien cree querer?... es poco probable y solo de pensarlo se me hace tremendamente cursi-. Agregó Tamao no explicándose luego el semblante de desconcierto de Ren, desconcierto y cierta decepción.

- Oye... vete a dormir, estás comenzando a decir muchas tonterías-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie y yéndose a su habitación.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pico a él?-. Se preguntó Tamao-. Es un hombre raro..., bueno... al menos me sirvió para relajarme.

Por su parte Ren se hallaba escondido en la oscuridad del balconcito que daba vista a la cocina; desde allí observó a la joven limpiar los restos de cerveza y botar las latas vacías.

"¿Por qué se supone que le conté eso?"-. Pensó Ren-." Al menos no sabe que se trata de mí... de todas las personas del mundo y vengo a semi confesarme con la menos pensada"-. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en que Tamao no era tan desagradable después de todo; al menos cuando no cometía sus acostumbradas torpezas.

"Ya no me siento tan mal"

...

...

Jugo y cerveza TERMINADA :D, espero les haya gustado Chicas :D!, un beso a todas.

Pao-Hale20

**Tinavb:** Hola Tina! :D Uhmmmm... no lo sé :P lo sabremos en el siguiente capi :P, al menos no se descargó con Tami esta vez :P (Por ahora), otro memo es Hao XD, por no querer herirla se queda callado una vez más; a veces algo que creemos inofensivo se vuelve un problema a la larga :P por eso no es bueno postergar; aunque por este fic tendrán que aprenderlo a la mala... XD ojalá hayas conseguido tu helado! :P besoss! gracias por tu review!.

**Stellar BS:** Tienes razón :P a Ren nunca le salen las cosas como espera, planifica demasiado y siempre sucede algún imprevisto que tumba todo su estructurado plan :P... lo dicho a Tamao le hace falta un poco del carácter de Ren (Solo un poquito más, tampoco queremos que Tamao se encapriche y se obsesione con alguien XD), confieso que a mí también me ha comenzado a gustar Hao y Tamao, no sé por quien me decida aún XD esperemos :D. ¡Suerte con tu estudio ! :D gracias por tu review! besos!

**  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: Desde la próxima semana empezaré clases de nuevo, probablemente (No seguro, dependiendo de mis clases) actualice por las mañanas; pero con menos frecuencia (Dependiendo de las tareas), no se preocupen, no será un capi por mes XD tampoco. Y otro aviso que probablemente le alegre el día a Kristall Blauw XD es que he decidido meter a Yoh en la historia :D, es un hecho, pero tendrán que esperar :D. ¿Otro lío?, pues quien sabe XD. Ahora sí... hasta la próxima :D!**


	32. Un nuevo escándalo

**CAPÍTULO XXXII: ****"UN NUEVO ESCÁNDALO"**

...

...

...

Desde esa conversación extraña habían transcurrido 2 días, Ren (Para molestia de Tamao) no salió de casa más que para hacer sus ejercicios y leer algo en el columpio de madera del patio; además de sus acostumbradas órdenes de "Limpiar", "Limpiar" y "Volver a limpiar". No obstante Tamao encontró espacios en el día (Y mayormente en la noche) para volver a escribir su novela, con especial inspiración luego de recordar el "guión del nuevo rodaje de Ren".

Al fin a la mañana del tercer día, Tamao estaba en la sala con un fajo de hojas en las manos mirándolas con orgullo y casi vehemencia.

- Espera pequeño-. Dijo Tamao con cariño hacia las hojas-. Te espera algo MUY grande, vas a ver.

Al fin había terminado una de sus novelas, con ella estaba segura que lograría restablecerse económicamente y podría pagar parte de su deuda a Ren; además que estaba segura que sería un completo éxito.

Tan contenta estaba que sentía que si en ese momento Ren apareciera para decirle que volviera a limpiar toda la casa, incluido el tejado, ella lo haría gustosa.

De modo que con una sonrisa enorme en la cara cogió el tacho de basura al lado del escritorio.

- Mi día no puede mejorar-. Se dijo Tamao cuando prestó atención al contenido del tacho-. ¿Uhm? ¿Y esto?

Pero más sorprendida se quedó al ver el contenido de la cajita, era un anillo donde 3 hermosos diamantes lucían orgullosos.

- ¡Qué hermoso!-. Exclamó Tamao al coger el anillo-. ¿Pero qué hace aquí algo tan valioso?... ¿Se le habrá caído a Ren?... ¡Pero qué descuidado! ¿Cómo puede dejar tan a la ligera una joya como ésta y encima en la basura?

Miró luego el reloj, faltaba cerca de media hora para que Ren regresara de correr por la playa; miró el anillo nuevamente y decidió guardarlo, ya le preguntaría a Ren después, además era tiempo de hacer el desayuno del señor "Dieta equilibrada".

Tal como pensaba, Ren regresó a casa en exactamente media hora, apenas diciendo un "buenos días" al entrar y yendo directamente a su habitación; más tarde ya cambiado se sentó a esperar su desayuno.

Tamao colocó los platos y demás enseres sin que Ren dijera una sola palabra.

- ¿Sabes que decir "Gracias" no va a matarte?-. Dijo Tamao desde la cocina.

- ¿Estás segura que esto es comestible?-. Dijo Ren luego de ojear la comida.

- Pues tú dirás, si no lo comes tú, lo haré yo-. Respondió Tamao ya acostumbrada a los comentarios ácidos de Ren.

Ren ahogó un suspiro casi divertido y llevó una pequeña porción a la boca... "mm... no está mal"

Tamao sonrió con discreción tras verlo comer de reojo, "Ja... silencio en Ren significa satisfacción", entonces recordó el anillo.

- Casi lo olvido-. Dijo Tamao acercándose al comedor-. Encontré esto en la basura, seguro se te ha caído ¿Verdad?

Ren elevó la mirada de su plato al anillo que Tamao sostenía, inmediatamente la calma ganada con los ejercicios se esfumó.

- Parece muy valiosa-. Dijo Tamao tras no comprender el gesto de Ren hacia el anillo.

Ren la miró entonces, solo unos segundos, tenía ganas de gritarle que dejara de meterse donde no la llaman, pero la sonrisa de Tamao era tan espontánea que automáticamente se dijo "Ella no tiene la culpa"; de modo que volvió a comer.

- Ehm-. Musitó Tamao-. ¿Guardo el anillo?

- Tíralo-. Dijo Ren en una breve pausa, sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿T-Tirarlo?-. Titubeó Tamao sin creérselo-. P-pero... es valioso, ha de haber costado un dineral.

- Dije que lo tires-. Dijo Ren comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡No puede tirarse a la basura algo tan valioso!-. Exclamó Tamao moviendo su mano que aún sujetaba el anillo.

Ren soltó el tenedor y en menos de dos segundos le arrebató el anillo a Tamao arrojándolo por la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín, Tamao no supo que pasó hasta que lo vio arrojar el anillo, ¡Estaba completamente loco!

- ¡Pero ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Exclamó Tamao viendo hacia el jardín-. ¡Ese anillo tenía TRES diamantes, Ren!

Para entonces Ren había vuelto a comer con suma tranquilidad, como si lo que hubiera arrojado hubiera sido una piedra cualquiera, ella respiró hondo, no iba a sacar nada de reclamar a Ren por lo que había hecho; pero si él no quería el anillo y lo había arrojado...

"Puedo quedármelo si lo encuentro"-. Pensó Tamao-. "No tendría que reclamarme nada"

Entonces con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en la cocina.

- Bueno, me voy, deja escrito lo que quieras cenar-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo su bolso y llaves.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Que dejes escrito lo que quieras cenar, por favor-. Dijo Tamao Repitió Tamao dejando el delantal que llevaba puesto a un lado para sacar su cartera de debajo de la barra de la cocina-. Pero no exijas mucho no tendré mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

Y dicho eso se fue. Ren por su parte, luego de superar el asombro por la actitud descarada de Tamao se quedó viendo hacia el jardín. "Tonterías... sólo son tonterías"

Pasadas cerca de dos horas, en las que Ren se la pasó leyendo en la sala, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sí di...?-. Comenzó a decir Ren.

- Joven Tao-. Sonó una voz de mujer que más parecía susurro-. No tengo mucho tiempo, le... le llamo para decirle que será mejor que no conteste el teléfono desde ahora, la... la señorita Anna está furiosa, salió una nueva portada.

- ¡¿QUE? -. Exclamó Ren poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¿Quién es usted? ¡¿De qué portada habla?

- Shhhh-. Dijo la mujer-. Todo se oye joven... solo le llamé para advertirle, adiós.

- ¡Oiga pero...!-. Trató de decir Ren, pero la joven había colgado-. ¿De qué portada habla? ¿Qué diablos?...

¿Qué hacer?, ¿De qué portada hablaba esa mujer?... no..., no podía ser tanta su mala suerte, debía saber, pero la única forma era conseguir un periódico, o preguntarle a Anna, y si estaba tan furiosa como había dicho esa mujer, ni siquiera le escucharía; la opción de conseguir el periódico era todo lo que le quedaba... TODO... ¿Pero cómo? si era cierto, entonces la prensa lo perseguiría como siempre si lo encontraban.

- Ya sé-. Dijo Ren cogiendo su celular.

...

Tamao estaba muy contenta pues había dejado una copia de su novela en una editorial importante, ellos habían prometido leerlo y avisarle en cuanto pudieran, Tamao muy segura de sí misma decidió celebrar su triunfo con un enorme pedazo de pastel.

- Me pasaré a visitar a Pilika-. Se dijo mientras comía su pastel-. Mmm, le llevaré un pedazo de pastel...

De pronto sonó su celular.

"Grandísimo engreído"-. Leyó en el identificador de llamadas.-. ¿A quién le puse ese nombre?, ... ¿A quién?... mmm a ver... ¿Hola?

- Oye, ve y compra un periódico-. Dijo la otra persona.

- ¿Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Para quién más trabajas?-. Explotó Ren-. Ve por el periódico, tomas un taxi y regresas a casa EN ESTE MOMENTO.

Tamao había tenido que alejar un poco el celular de su oído para evitar dañarse el tímpano, "¿Pero qué le sucede?"

- Oye, no tengo planeado regresar ahora-. Dijo Tamao mirando su reloj de muñeca-. Además a qué tanta emoción con el periódico ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No me interesa si quieres o no venir! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-. Gritó Ren, Tamao tuvo que alejar otra vez el teléfono de su oído "¡Cómo grita!", pensó elevando los ojos al cielo-. ¡Y no vayas a leer el periódico!

Tamao contó hasta 10 luego de que Ren le colgara abruptamente.

- Ahora sé por qué le puse "Grandísimo engreído"-. Dijo Tamao apretando con toda su rabia el celular-. Pero no dejaré que me eche a perder el día... no hoy ...

Tamao no comprendía por qué era tan importante no "Leer el periódico", mucho menos comprarlo; pero todo quedó absolutamente claro cuando abrió el periódico, claro, luego de pensar "Lo que Ren no sepa no le hará daño".

"NUEVO ESCÁNDALO: EL ACTOR REN TAO SE DECLARA Y PIDE MATRIMONIO A JOVEN DISEÑADORA DE MODAS"

- ¡¿QUE?-. Exclamó Tamao leyendo de nuevo el titular-. ¡No me lo creo!... ¿Quién es?... a ver... ¿Jeanne Maiden?... ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?

Pero antes que pudiera acordarse el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Diga?-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Qué se supone que haces que no llegas!-. Dijo la dulce y melodiosa voz de Ren.

- ¡Estoy comprando el periódico! ¡Y no me grites!-. Explotó Tamao.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra leerlo!-. Advirtió Ren.

- Ok... escucha Ren... NO me grites, yo NO tengo la culpa de TUS problemas, ¿Ok?-. Dijo Tamao lo suficientemente enfadada como para no importarle que Ren le gritara-. Y ya tomaré el taxi, ADIOS.

**...**

**...**

- ¿ME COLGO?-. Se dijo Ren mirando con rabia al celular-. ¿Quién se piensa que es para colgarme?... pero me va a escuchar...

Y entonces sonó el celular.

- Ja... allí llama para disculparse-. Se dijo Ren sin ver el identificador de llamadas-. ¡Que no vuelva a repetirse!-. Dijo ni bien aceptó la llamada.

- ¿Llamé en mal momento no?-. Dijo una voz desconcertada-. Es eso, te levantaste de malas o simplemente ya leíste el diario.

- ¿Hao?... no; no era contigo-. Dijo Ren resoplando-. Pensé que eras... ehm "alguien más"-. Dijo Ren maldiciendo su suerte.

- Pues de veras siento lástima por esa pobre persona víctima de tu ira-. Dijo Hao-. Y volviendo a lo del diario, ¿Por fin le dijiste a Jeanne?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, "No, y gracias A TI por cierto", pensó Ren

- Vamos no finjas...-. Dijo Ren de mala gana.

- Lo supuse...-. Contestó Hao-. Siento haber arruinado tu cena-. Agregó él "Nunca fue mi intención"-. -. No creí que... en fin, disculpa.

- No es por eso por lo que tendrías que disculparte-. Dijo Ren-. En fin... ahora todo es un embrollo, Anna me busca posiblemente para asesinarme.

- Y eso supongo significa que llamé en pésimo momento ese día ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Hao-. ¿Jeanne te dijo que no?

- Jeanne no dijo nada que no supiera, pero técnicamente ni siquiera me dejó hablar-. Dijo Ren "Gracias a ti", pensó-. No quiero hablar de eso.

- Ok... ehm... mi llamada no es para molestarte Ren, en serio... solo para recordarte el estreno de mi revista, ya sabes la fiesta y demás, y... pues... y-yo pensé que...-. Dijo Hao, "rayos", se dijo el moreno, era el directo responsable del nuevo problema de Ren.

En ese momento tenía el diario en la mano, "No puedo creerlo"; pensó Hao... "Ren ha debido esforzarse mucho ese día y yo... yo solo arruiné las cosas"

- ¿Tartamudeas Asakura?...-. Intervino Ren-. Escucha, no se te ocurra ser diligente conmigo por lo que diga el diario... y sí iré a esa fiesta; agradéceme después por la prensa gratis, apuesto a que no van a dejar de atosigarme un buen rato.

- Lo lamento Ren-. Dijo Hao-. Quizá tú y Jeanne puedan aclarar las cosas aquí y...

- Créeme que contando con la prensa, lo mejor será que no me encuentre con Jeanne mañana-. Contestó Ren.

- ¿Tan mal quedó?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Imagínalo...-. Dijo Ren, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle-.

- Bueno, suerte con eso...-. Musitó Hao-. Yo en serio... espero verte mañana, posiblemente la tarjeta ya está en tu buzón.

- Está bien, hasta mañana-. Dijo Ren

- Oye...-. Dijo Hao antes de colgar-. No es por molestar, en serio... ni porque me incumba; pero tienes derecho a estar enojado... CONMIGO, no con esa pobre persona a la que le gritaste primero, ¿De acuerdo?... solo sugiero ¡Adiós!-. Agregó rápido sin darle tiempo a Ren a reaccionar y colgó.

Pero contrario a lo que Hao inocentemente creía, la rabia de Ren creció un poco más.

...

...

...

**Hola chicas, disculpen por el retraso, los del servicio de internet estuvieron en reparaciones y estuve 2 días out del sistema! :(!... por suerte ya se arregló y en recompensa subiré hoy 2 capis :D, (Además porque este está chiquito XD), digamos que este es preámbulo del que sigue XD!, gracias por leer y muchos saludos a todas!**

**Pao-Hale20**

...

...

**Kristall Blauw **: ¡Hola!, gracias por tu comentario :) me animó mucho!... Yoh está en mis manos entonces :D, no te preocupes, pronto lo verán, pero primero habrá más de Ren x Tamao (Y Jeanne) XD, te apoyo en eso de los amores que se toman su tiempo para formarse, lo que dijo Tami es mi frase lalala, siempre se las digo a mis amigas cuando están en su etapa de "morir de amor por fulano o mengano" XD!; con lo de Hao... pues sí, es como si "Hubiera preferido evitar la fatiga" con Jeanne, pero postergar no le va a traer nada bueno, trataré de que los lapsos de actualización no sean tan largos :). ¡besoss! :D

**Akeemi-chan:** Hola! XD pobre Chocolove XD!... pero sí hay que ser sinceros U.U!... en el mejor de los casos saldría a Horo el bebé XD!, jaja en esta historia todo puede pasar XD, menos que Tamao se gane el premio gordo de la lotería y compre de nuevo su casa :S... XD eso no!, ahí se acaba la historia XD. ¡Gracias Akeemi por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo "Casi en el Paraíso"!, ya mismo pondré la continuación :D

**Stellar BS:** Hola Stellar!, Siii por fin algo de Ren y Tamao XD y la prueba de que no sólo la atracción es suficiente para sentirse a gusto por una persona; de a poquitos se van conociendo y de a pocos Ren sentirá que Tamao no es una molestia; además de que aprenderá a no tomarse absolutamente todo TAN en serio, un poco de diversión y quizá a sonreír más a menudo; en este y en los siguientes capítulos habrá más de ellos :D... desde aquí deseándote mucha, mucha suerte con todo lo que te propongas ¡Ve por ello!. ¡besoss!...

**Tinavb:** Hola Tina! gracias por seguir leyendo :D! ojalá a tu hermana también le haya gustado la historia :D mándale saludos de mi parte; el que Ren lleve una relación pacífica con Tamao solo depende de él y de que controle sus ímpetus; lastimosamente todavía le va a costar; pero habrá mucho más de esta pareja en este capi y en los que siguen :), luego de este capi publicaré el otro porque éste me ha salido cortito, y con suerte publicaré el capi 34 también :D, besoss! :D


	33. Déjame ir

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV:**** " Déjame ir"**

...

...

...

Todos sus subordinados iban de un lado a otro, al menos 3 operadoras marcaban alternativamente a la casa y celular de Ren tratando de ubicarlo, otros dos habían ido a todos los gimnasios de la ciudad y otros tantos vigilaban a Jeanne en la tienda.

- No me hagas ir a tu casa Ren-. Dijo Anna para sí misma-. No te agradará mi visita créeme...

- Señorita Anna, el celular sigue apagado-. Dijo una tímida asistente.

- Nadie contesta en la casa del señor Tao-. Dijo la otra.

- Es inútil-. Dijo la tercera.

- DEJEN DE DARME NOTICIAS OBVIAS-. Gritó Anna-. ¡Sigan intentando!... Le dije... ¡Le dije que no volviera a meterse en problemas, pero no pasa ni un mes y de nuevo otro escándalo!

- Señorita Anna-. Dijo su asistente varón-. Los muchachos no encuentran a Ren en los gimnasios y tampoco se ha asomado por la tienda de Jeanne Maiden.

- No la pierdan a ella de vista-. Ordenó Anna-. Vuelvan a intentar una vez más en gimnasios... de lo contrario iré yo misma a esa casa y lo traeré aquí aunque sea en calidad de cadáver.

Anna irradiaba furia en esos momentos, nadie en su sano juicio pensaba siquiera en contradecirle y más de una de las asistentes comenzaba a sentir pena por Ren Tao, quizá solo había una sola persona en el mundo capaz de enfrentarse a Anna en ese momento y lograr serenarla; al menos su secretaria y miembros de su equipo más cercanos lo sabían, lo único malo era que "esa persona" no estaba en Okinawa ese día

...

En Paradise, cansado de tanto timbre de celular, Ren decidió salir a correr nuevamente, calculando el tiempo para llegar a casa justo cuando Tamao regresara.

- Aquí tienes-. Dijo Tamao al verle dándole el periódico-.

Ren iba a decirle un par de cosas, entre ellas reclamarle por haberle colgado el teléfono, y luego (irónicamente y quizá gracias a Hao) disculparse por haberle gritado por teléfono; pero ante la actitud fría de la chica, que se limitó a darle el periódico, no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Tamao por su parte había decidido oficialmente no hablarle ni prestarle atención, de modo que dejando su bolso a un lado no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir al patio a buscar el anillo que Ren había arrojado en la mañana.

Ren ojeó el periódico confirmando sus sospechas, lo estaban involucrando con Jeanne e incluso mostraban fotografías, automáticamente pensó en los cocineros y meseras de ese día; "No tengo privacidad".

Leyó atentamente, el titular afirmaba que se había declarado a Jeanne; "Típico truco publicitario", pensó cinco minutos después ya más aliviado; ya que si bien afirmaban algo en el titular, en el contenido ponían todo como una "Sospecha"; "Es una suerte que haya trabajado en mi casa cuando era niño", pensó Ren, de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

Ya más seguro prendió su celular decidido a afrontar a Anna, pero pasado un rato, solo por curiosidad se asomó a ver lo que Tamao estaba haciendo; encontrándola semi encogida caminando en rodeos sobre el césped.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le preguntó Ren colocándose tras de ella, Tamao al percatarse dio un brinco del susto.

- ¡Me asustaste!-. Dijo Tamao llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ren ojeó con curiosidad el lugar donde Tamao había estado dando vueltas en círculo, ella visiblemente nerviosa solo se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada y rogando al cielo que Ren no se acordara del anillo.

- ¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó de nuevo Ren.

- Ahm... nada-. Titubeó Tamao.

- No se ve como "nada"-. Dijo Ren.

- Nada-. Repitió Tamao.

- ¿Y por qué te pones nerviosa?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ehm... -. Titubeó Tamao sin tener una buena excusa, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de la casa-. ¡E-Están llamando! , debe ser importante

Y con paso rápido entró a la casa agradeciendo a quienquiera que fuera.

- ¿Hola?-. Contestó Tamao.

- ¿Quién es?-. Contestó una voz enfadada.

- Ehm... disculpe, pero creo...-. Quiso decir Tamao.

- ¿Es el número de Ren Tao?-. Interrumpió la mujer.

- Si, pero...-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Entonces quién se supone que eres tú?-. Dijo la mujer.

- Disculpe, creo que...-. Trató de decir Tamao sin perder la calma.

- Niña, EXIJO saber quién eres ó la mujer, Tamao alejó el teléfono de su oído "Debe ser pariente de Ren, ¡Cómo grita!"

- Señorita, creo que... -. Titubeó Tamao sin comprender, cuando de pronto Ren le quitó el teléfono-. Para ti-. Dijo ella con cierta ironía.

- Habla Ren-. Dijo sin más preámbulo.

Tamao que se alejó un poco de él pudo escuchar el gutural grito de la mujer al teléfono.

- "¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡¿Y quién es la mujer que contestó el teléfono? ¡REN TAO EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!-. Gritó la mujer mientras Ren alejaba un poco el auricular de su oreja con gesto de fastidio.

- Es la mujer que hace la limpieza, la "casa" que quisiste que comprara es sumamente grande, ¿Quieres que la limpie yo?-. Ironizó Ren.

- Terminarás limpiando casas si no me explicas en este mismo momento quién es la mujer de tu nuevo escándalo -. Dijo Anna reteniendo su ira.

- En primer lugar NO ES un escándalo... yo-. Comenzó a decir Ren notando cómo Tamao estaba atenta a lo que fuera a decir.

Tamao simulaba limpiar una vasija terriblemente mal, puesto que sus manos limpiaban y sus ojos estaban fijos en Ren, lo mismo su boca que estaba ligeramente abierta formando una "o", Ren murmuró un "Espera...".

- ¡Oye tú! VE A LIMPIAR EL PATIO-. Ordenó Ren.

Tamao saltó como resorte al ser descubierta, sintiéndose muy pequeñita cuando Ren le fulminó con la mirada; luego temiendo que su temperamental jefe enfureciera más no le quedó de otra que salir al patio; afortunadamente para ella, pudo notar que la "Conversación" del "jefe soñado" con la mujer al teléfono era bastante tensa... claro, a juzgar por los gestos de Ren que parecía estar gritando algo.

-Bah, seguro que si es otro escándalo-. Dijo Tamao mientras limpiaba la ventana a propósito para no perder de vista al actor-. ¡Qué manía por llamar la atención!... mira que hacer vaciar un restaurante exclusivo... ja, y así quiere mantener un perfil bajo.

Ren por su parte estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.

- ¡Te advertí que no llamaras la atención nuevamente!-. Gritaba Anna-. ¡Esto traerá consecuencias y si no tienes a un enjambre de periodistas en la puerta de tu casa es porque no conocen tu dirección! ¡Pero es cuestión de tiempo!.

- LO NEGARÉ ¡¿No es eso suficiente?-. Dijo Ren enfadado, no necesitaba que le dijeran "te lo dije", ya era suficiente consigo mismo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué estaría armando tanto escándalo si negarlo fuera suficiente?-. Dijo Anna con ironía

- Ya te lo dije... Jeanne Maiden es una AMIGA, ¡Por favor, la conozco desde que soy un niño!-. Mintió Ren.

- ¡No me interesa si nacieron juntos!-. Replicó Anna-. Tengo entendido que estás invitado a la presentación de una revista ¿O no?... sé que esa mujer también estará allí, tendrás que enfrentarte a la prensa, TU SOLO.

- ¡¿Qué?-. Gritó Ren incrédulo.

- LO QUE OÍSTE-. Dijo Anna-. ¿De qué te sorprendes?, lo que dice la prensa es MENTIRA ¿O no?, pues bien... solo tienes que decirlo, esta vez yo no pienso salvarte Ren.

- ¿Cómo supiste de esa presentación?-. Preguntó Ren dejándose caer en el sofá. ¿Por qué Anna lo complicaba más?

- YO... sé absolutamente todo de ti, ¿De acuerdo? y si se me antoja puedo decirte hasta de lo que vas a morir-. Dijo Anna claramente enfadada.

- Pues que pena-. Dijo Ren tomando una decisión que lo salvaba de todo-. Porque decidí no ir a esa presentación.

Hubo una pausa, segundos que parecieron minutos, Ren incluso creyó que Anna le había colgado; pero en realidad ella solo estaba intentando contar números para no explotar.

- Por supuesto que vas a ir-. Indicó Anna medio arrastrando las palabras-. No bromeo Ren... ESTARÉ ALLÍ.

- Anna ¡No puedes...!-. Comenzó a decir Ren.

- Estaré allí por mucho que al idiota de Asakura no le parezca...-. Continuó Anna-. y tú SI QUE IRÁS y aclararás todo... ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

Y sin dejar lugar a réplicas Anna colgó.

- BRUJAAAAAAA-. Explotó Ren arrojando el teléfono al suelo.

Tamao pudo escucharlo aún desde el patio, luego mientras enjuagaba un trapo vio como Ren subía y bajaba las escaleras, daba vueltas por la cocina, el comedor, la sala y luego volvía a subir. "Creo que no es buena idea entrar, apuesto que está buscando algo o a mí para desquitarse".

Pasada cerca de media hora al fin lo vio tranquilizarse y sentarse en el sofá dispuesto a leer un libro que traía bajo el brazo.

Tamao buscó mentalmente una buena excusa para acercarse, de modo que... trapeador en mano, comenzó a limpiar la sala, Ren apenas se inmutaba, estaba enfrascado en su lectura. Tamao pasó cerca de él unas tres veces, los ojos de Ren estaban fijos en las páginas del libro, pero no se movían, lucía tenso, preocupado...

"No es mi problema; pero... creo que no estoy acostumbrada a sentir pena por él"-. Pensó Tamao y luego de hacer a un lado la natural antipatía que le surgía con Ren, decidió preguntar.

- ¿T-tuviste problemas por contratarme?-. Él la miró como si despertara de un largo letargo-. E-esa señora se escuchaba enfadada.

- No es contigo-. Respondió escuetamente Ren y simuló volver su atención al libro, aunque de nuevo sus ojos no se movían.

- "¿Será rudo preguntarle directamente?"-. Pensaba Tamao mientras Ren se esmeraba por enfocarse en su lectura.

-"¿No se da cuenta que no está limpiando hace 5 minutos?"-. Pensaba Ren al ver por el rabillo del ojo que el trapeador estaba inmóvil.

- "Ya qué... de todos modos me grita sin razón, mejor le pregunto"-. Se dijo Tamao -. Ehm... bueno ¿Y esa señorita es tu novia?... seguro se ha molestado de que haya contestado el teléfono.

- "Tenía que ser... "-. Pensó Ren y se obligó a no mirarla, con suerte le aburriría la indiferencia y se iría; pero no era un día de suerte.

- Ehm...ejem-. Carraspeó Tamao, Ren dio un corto suspiro y pensó que si le respondía quizá ella se iría.

- Ella es Anna-. Dijo Ren.

- Ah, tu mánager...entonces ha de ser por lo del periódico que está tan molesta-. Dijo Tamao como la cosa más normal del mundo-. ¿Y ahora quién es la del escándalo?.

- "Rayos ¿Qué nunca se va a callar? ¿Y qué rayos le importa?"-. Pensó Ren volviendo a su estado indiferente, Tamao comenzó a trapear de nuevo.

- "Si le digo el nombre de Jeanne Maiden, sabrá que leí el diario y va a enojarse"-. Pensó Tamao, entonces tuvo una idea-. ¿Otra vez la actriz Marion Phauna?

Ren elevó la mirada enfadado.

- O... quizá no-. Musitó Tamao-. Sólo...

- OYE-. Le interrumpió Ren-. No te metas en donde no te llaman...-. Agregó con la cara más seria que tenía, luego se paró y tiró el libro en el sillón-. Devuélvelo a su sitio y encuentra algo que hacer además de molestarme.

- Si lo acabas de tirar-. Dijo Tamao-. Además yo no lo hice por molestar... yo solo...

- Y CUANDO TERMINES VE A ENCERRARTE A TU HABITACIÓN...-. Gritó Ren y sin darle lugar a réplicas se fue al patio.

- ¡Qué genio!...-. Exclamó Tamao al verlo marcharse-. Y así quiere que alguien quiera casarse con él... Pobre de la que tenga que aguantarlo.

Y mientras compadecía a la mujer que se enamorara de Ren algún día, sonó el timbre, algo molesta dejó el trapeador y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

- Correo-. Dijo el hombre cuando la vio-. Soy mensajero de la señorita Kyoyama... tengo un sobre para el joven Tao.

- Él está... es decir, ha salido-. Mintió Tamao, "No creo que quiera ver a nadie con el genio que se carga"

- Eh... ¿Puede recibirlo?-. Preguntó el mensajero, Tamao titubeó unos segundos y asintió. "Un sobre nunca ha matado a nadie"

- Seguro, soy... la ama de llaves-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo el sobre.

- Gracias señorita-. Dijo el mensajero y tras una venia de ambos, él se fue.

Tamao revisó el sobre con curiosidad, estaba muy bien sellado... pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el remitente

- ¡Es del joven Hao!-. Exclamó Tamao más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, enseguida se llevó una mano a su boca, pasando los dedos por el nombre de Hao... "¡Qué ganas de abrir el sobre!"

Pero sabiendo que Ren definitivamente la ahorcaría si abría el sobre, se resignó a dejar el sobre la mesa y se distrajo haciendo el almuerzo, Ren por su parte apareció a la hora exacta, jugueteó un rato con un cucharón y luego se apoyó en la barra.

- ¿Aún no terminas? ¡Qué lenta eres!-. Dijo el joven, sonriendo con suavidad.

"Ahora contento"- se dijo Tamao volteando a verlo-. "Insisto en que es bipolar"

- Ya casi-. Respondió Tamao-. En lugar de jugar con el cucharón ve a revisar tu correspondencia, te ha llegado un sobre...-. Añadió ella señalando el sobre la mesa.

Ren observó el sobre y fue a cogerlo, leyó el remitente y a diferencia de Tamao, sintió mucho desgano.; apenas ojeó el contenido y arrojó el sobre a la basura "Quizá sin entrada no me dejen entrar", pensó él, Tamao tuvo ganas de lanzarle la olla a la cabeza en cuanto le vio hacer eso.

- Tengo hambre-. Reclamó Ren luego de unos minutos, Tamao achinó los ojos, y sirvió su comida, "¡Oh cómo me gustaría ponerle un laxante!".

- Ten-. Fue todo lo que ella dijo al ponerle el plato en frente; y como siempre Ren ni las gracias dio.

Mientras Ren comía, Tamao esperaba paciente, estirando el cuello de vez en cuando para ver cuánto más de comida le faltaba a Ren; ya quería que se fuera para poder rescatar el sobre del joven Hao del tacho de basura.

Al fin Ren terminó y sin mediar palabra fue hasta el librero, cogió el mismo libro que leía más temprano y se fue al patio, Tamao se cercioró que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y corrió al tacho de basura.

- "Está usted cordialmente invitado a la presentación de la nueva **"ACTOR'NEW MOVIE MAGAZINE" ** esperamos contar con su asistencia, atentamente... Hao Asakura/ Editor-Gerente general."

- ¡Dios mío!-. Dijo Tamao emocionada, ¿El joven Hao un editor?, ¡Esa debía ser su oportunidad de oro!, quizá si la editorial donde había dejado su novela no le llamaba, bien podía intentarlo con el joven Hao, además, seguramente en esa presentación habría gente importante que pudiera interesarse en su trabajo.

Con la emoción desbordándole los poros cogió la invitación y corrió adonde Ren estaba, el joven estaba leyendo apaciblemente, sentado en una especie de columpio hecho totalmente de madera.

- ¡Ren! ¡Ren!-. Gritó Tamao a la par que corría hasta llegar a su lado.

- "¿Por qué a mí"-. Pensó Ren lamentando su suerte, pero le picó la curiosidad al ver a Tamao tan agitada junto a él-. ¿Y ahora que te ocurre?

-Es... Es... es la-. Jadeó Tamao-. ¡La presentación de la revista del Joven Hao!-. Agregó mostrándole el sobre.

- Recuerdo haber tirado eso a la basura-. Dijo Ren observando el sobre en la mano de Tamao-. ¿Quién te dio permiso de leerla?

- Ehm... Lo tiraste Ren y yo lo recogí.-. Dijo Tamao enderezándose-. Es importante, es del Joven Hao.

- "Hao, Hao el importante"-. Pensó Ren con amargura.

- Es... es una oportunidad de oro-. Dijo Tamao colocando las manos en pose de ruego-. Ren, por favor, por favor... ¿Puedo ir?

Ren arqueó la ceja, ¿En serio?... nah... seguramente se había quedado dormido en el columpio y estaba alucinando que Tamao le pedía aquello; pero no despertaba y Tamao seguía en pos de ruego, "ok... no estoy dormido"

- ¿QUE?-. Preguntó Ren absorto.

- ¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor!-. Dijo Tamao usando su mejor gesto de súplica-. Allá habrán muchas personas que... pues, editores importantes... algún podría ver mi trabajo... ¿Por favor?

- Pero... ¿Te volviste loca Tamao? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te quedaste oliendo gas?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Es en serio-. Dijo Tamao-. Por favor, ¡Déjame ir contigo...!... yo... PROMETO que no te molestaré para nada.

Ren le miró de soslayo y ladeó la boca en una sonrisa, Tamao esperanzada cerró los ojos, pero entonces Ren volvió la mirada a su libro y cambió la página.

- NO

- ¿Pero por qué no?-. Se quejó Tamao desilusionada.

- Fácil...-. Dijo Ren mirándola de nuevo-. Por mucho que lo prometas... VAS a ser una molestia.

- Te prometo...-. Comenzó Tamao-. No... te JURO que no seré una molestia... me portaré bien ¡Por favor!

- QUE NO-. Repitió Ren.

Tamao se sentía sumamente frustrada ¿Como podía ser Ren tan malo? prácticamente le había rogado que la llevara, solo eso... ir a esa fiesta podía ser la salida a esa pesadilla, podía pagarle a Ren y luego recuperar su hogar y su vida, ¡Pero el MUY EGOÍSTA decía que NO!

- Ren... no... no molestaré lo prometo-. Dijo Tamao-. No pido que estemos juntos... solo... solo quiero ir.

Ren ni siquiera la miró.

- Ren-. Volvió a llamarlo, pero él ni se inmutó, la frustración en Tamao creció y sin poder aguantarse más frunció el ceño y tras intentar calmarse fallidamente, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. ¡Eres un egoísta!... ¡Un malvado egoísta! ¡Pues bien! ¡Que te vaya bien, idiota!

Y dicho eso se dio la media vuelta para irse, Ren estaba perplejo , ¿Le había insultado en sus narices? "Pequeña insolente" pensó mientras la observaba alejarse, ¿Qué se creía?. Tras unos segundos Ren decidió restarle importancia y volver a atender a su lectura, pero no había pasado de leer ni 5 palabras cuando escuchó que Tamao corría de nuevo y cuando menos se lo pensó, la joven apareció a su lado mirándole enfadada.

- ¡IDIOTA!-. Gritó Tamao mientras quitaba de una patada el seguro del columpio de madera provocando que Ren fuera de narices al suelo y que el columpio le golpeara la canilla al retornar con fuerza.

- ¡Maldición!-. Masculló Ren frotándose la pierna-. ¡Oye tú... LOCA! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?

Entró hecho una fiera dispuesto a exigir una explicación, pero Tamao se le había adelantado y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Ren respiró profundo instándose a calmarse, luego bajó y mientras guardaba su libro en la estantería de la sala notó un montón de hojas a un lado del ordenador.

"Contra el destino... Escrito por Tamao Tamamura"

- Son muchas hojas-. Dijo Ren ojeando de refilón lo que Tamao había escrito-. Así que en esto estabas ocupada...

De pronto la culpa lo atacó... "Por eso ella estaba tan enfadada", eran muchas hojas en verdad; "Ha debido de ser trabajoso".

- Bien... veré qué puedo hacer-. Dijo Ren dejando el escrito en el escritorio-. Creo que después de todo tendré que ir a esa dichosa presentación.

Lo que Ren ni siquiera se imaginaba era que en el segundo piso Tamao tenía la misma convicción, "Bien Ren... quieras o no voy a ir... quieras o no"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chicas la continuación a este capítulo es definitivamente uno de los más importantes!, si puedo lo publicaré hoy mismo, de lo contrario mañana; ... ahora si se va a armar el LIO!, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.**

**Por aquí el día de mañana se celebra el Día de la madre, así que un saludo por el día de nuestras mamitas queridas, (Que a veces nos vetan la compu, pero que lo hacen porque nos cuidan), que la pasen muy bien mañana (Si es el caso) :D aunque igual :) siempre desearé que estén felices en sus vidas :D.**

**Besos **

**Pao-Hale20**


	34. TE AMO

**CAPÍTULO XXXV:** **"TE AMO..."**

...

...

...

Respondió con seriedad a los miles de flashes que le llenaron el rostro no bien puso un pie en la presentación de Hao, Anna había llamado las últimas dos horas para hostigarlo y dejarle en claro que "No se atreviera a contradecirla, que ella estaría desde temprano en la presentación y que de no encontrarlo lo llevaría a rastras".

Cuando los periodistas lo dejaron pasar, echó un vistazo alrededor, como siempre Hao no había escatimado en gastos, y eso era de notarse incluso desde la entrada; " Presumido" pensó Ren tratando de ubicarlo, ¿Dónde andaría?, o quizá lo mejor del asunto ¿Habría ido Jeanne?... para mala suerte de Ren, no fue ni a Jeanne ni a Hao a quienes vio primero... sino a Anna.

- ¿Qué me ves?-. Dijo su representante cuando él se acercó.

Anna era una mujer muy bella, Ren siempre lo había considerado así y también lo consideró Hao en cuanto la vio, esa noche Anna desbordaba elegancia sin necesidad de lucir lentejuelas ni vestidos ajustados, aunque en palabras del mismo Hao "El carácter le quita lo bonita".

- Te ves bien-. Dijo Ren ladeando la boca en media sonrisa.

- Halagarme no te hará las cosas más fáciles Tao-. Dijo Anna que sostenía una copa de vino en la mano-. Tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme con el idiota de Asakura hace rato.

- ¿Te invitó?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Soy tu mánager, adonde te inviten a ti, me invitan... ¿Lo dudas?-. Dijo Anna sarcásticamente-. Además a él le conviene... le guste o no yo puedo ser muy influyente en los medios.

- Te creo...-. Dijo Ren sin ánimos de discutir, suficiente había tenido con Tamao-. Ehm... Anna, sé que estás molesta conmigo.

- No lo dudes-. Dijo Anna bebiendo un poco de su vino.

- Sí, sí... lo que digas...-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Qué escondes ahí?-. Preguntó Anna refiriéndose al sobre que Ren traía bajo el brazo.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Ren mostrándole el sobre-. Esto... una amiga mía me dio este manuscrito, quería saber si tenía algún le miró como bicho raro en cuanto él le extendió el sobre-. No me mires así, te digo que es una amiga solamente... ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

- ¿Y esperas que la produzca?-. Dijo Anna con cierta ironía.

- No... solo que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer...-. Dijo Ren mientras Anna tomaba el documento-. Ya sabes, decir si alguien tiene talento o no.

- Lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo-. Dijo Anna guardándolo en su bolso-. ¿Qué tanto buscas?

Ren había estado mirando entre los invitados, no había señal de Jeanne.

- Ehm... a nadie-. Dijo Ren, Anna arqueó una ceja-. Es decir... a Hao.

- ¿Entre un séquito de damas?-. Dijo Anna siguiendo la mirada de Ren-. Sabes que antes que armes un escándalo con toda la prensa presente te partiría el cuello ¿Cierto?

- Buscaba a Hao-. Dijo Ren, cuando de pronto por poco se va de espaldas al ver entre ese séquito de damas a cierta cabellera rosada MUY familiar... "Tamao", pensó Ren teniendo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse.

- ¿Y ahora?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-. Dijo Anna volteando siguiendo la mirada de Ren hasta dar con una jovencita de cabello rosado-. ¿Conoces a esa mujer?

- No...-. Dijo Ren disimulando-. Iré a buscar a Hao.

- No te pierdas de la prensa y por favor trata de no llamar la atención-. Indicó Anna antes que Ren partiera.

Sin embargo Ren fue fotografiado más de una vez escabulléndose entre los arbustos y saltándose un par de mesas mientras rodeaba a los invitados, por fin ubicó de nuevo a Tamao muy contenta en la gran mesa del buffet.

- Un poco de esto... otro de esto-. Decía Tamao muy alegre mientras llenaba su plato de comida-. Uh qué rico-. y mientras daba un mordisco a un bocadillo, Ren apareció a su lado sujetándola del brazo.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-. Exigió saber Ren clavando su mirada en la suya.

- Oye... ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Me lastimas!-. Dijo Tamao dejando caer salsa en su vestido-. ¡Mi vestido! ¡Serás torpe!

- ¡Hice una pregunta!-. Dijo Ren cuidando de no llamar mucho la atención-. Te dije claramente que no podías venir.

- No, no lo hiciste-. Replicó Tamao logrando que él la soltara-. Tú dijiste claramente que no me traerías... así que vine por MI cuenta.-. Añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

- NO debiste hacerlo-. Dijo Ren-. Dije claramente QUE NO.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que mejor me parece... SOY LIBRE-. Dijo Tamao mirándole orgullosamente.

- ¿QUE?-. Dijo Ren incrédulo de la actitud de Tamao.

- Shhh...-. Murmuró Tamao cuando notó miradas sobre ambos-. ¡Qué molestoso eres!... Vete y finge que no nos conocemos ¿Bien?...-. Le pidió alejándose-. ¡Qué molesto...!

Ren la observó como para matarla, pero Tamao muy sonriente le sacó la lengua y se fue al baño

- ¡Oh mi vestido!-. Se lamentó Tamao mientras intentaba quitarle la mancha-. Ay... y esto parece grasa de la que no sale... ¡Ren Tao, eres un tonto!

Y mascullando en contra de Ren, Tamao salió intentando rascar la suciedad del vestido, tan ensimismada estaba que no se fijó y chocó con varias personas hasta que...

- Ay disculpe-. Se disculpó Tamao con la cuarta persona.

- ¡Señorita Tamao!-. Tamao al escuchar esa voz tuvo que contener el aire, más al elevar la mirada y quedar extasiada con la hermosa presencia de Hao Asakura.

- ¡Joven Hao!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- Que bueno que no me ha olvidado-. Dijo Hao sonriendo.

- No-. Sonrió Tamao-. Ay qué pena... por ir distraída no me fijé... ¿Le hice daño?

- No pequeña-. Dijo Hao con cierta ternura-. Es una sorpresa verte aquí... ¿Viniste con Ren?.

- Eh... algo así-. Respondió Tamao.

- Vi a ese malgeniado andar mascullando por el jardín exterior-. Dijo Hao.

Tamao sonrió algo incómoda, Ren Tao no era precisamente su tema favorito para platicar.

- ¿Esta es su casa?-. Preguntó Tamao para cambiar de tema.

- Eh... no, solo la alquilé-. Dijo Hao-. Mi casa es muy pequeña para tanta gente.

- Ya veo... pues, es una casa muy hermosa-. Dijo Tamao.

Hao no podía creer su suerte, había estado tanteando a Ren para lograr "Indirectamente" que Tamao fuera a su presentación, "todo sin ponerse mucho en evidencia"; pero luego de lo sucedido con Jeanne y Ren, pensó que eso sería imposible, pero de la nada ahí estaba ella...

- ¿Ya viste los jardines laterales?-. Dijo Hao, no podía solo ser indiferente, aún cuando había dejado a Jeanne junto a algunas amistades.

- No... en realidad llegué hace poco-. Dijo Tamao algo nerviosa.

- En ese caso creo que encontré la excusa perfecta para hacerte compañía-. Dijo Hao muy satisfecho de sí mismo, Tamao enrojeció, y no pudo más que sonreír nerviosa cuando él le ofreció el brazo.

Por cerca de media hora Tamao estuvo en su séptima nube, recorrió con Hao los hermosos jardines, sintiéndose importante cuando la prensa los rodeó, sintiéndose feliz de que Hao conversara y le sonriera solo a ella.

Al final terminó por revelarle el verdadero motivo de su presencia en la fiesta, Hao le escuchó con atención, habían encontrado un perfecto lugar lejos del bullicio de los periodistas y de los invitados en general, por lo que era más agradable aún conversar.

- Así que eres escritora-. Dijo Hao parado descuidadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sí... disculpe que haya venido por esas razones-. Dijo Tamao apenada-. Pensé que sería una buena forma de dar a conocer mi trabajo... pero no sé por dónde comenzar...

- Mmm... creo que puede ocurrírseme algo-. Dijo Hao simulando que pensaba-. Conozco a mucha gente... veamos, editores... editores... ¡Lo tengo!.

Disfrutó un tanto de la expresión ilusionada de Tamao y terminó sonriendo, esa chica lucía como una niña a la que le acababan de decir que le daría un dulce. Tamao guardó esa ilusión "Habría querido que él personalmente me dijera que..."

- ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas a mí?-. Dijo Hao y Tamao contuvo el aire nuevamente.

- E-En... ¿Serio?...-. Titubeó ella.

- Claro... yo soy editor desde...-. Comenzó Hao y añadió con una sonrisa-. Hoy...

- ¡Sería maravilloso!-. Exclamó ella entusiasmada.

- ¿Tienes una copia ahora?-. Dijo Hao.

- No... tenía una; pero el idiota de...-. Pausó Tamao, iba a mencionar a Ren, pero se contuvo-. Es decir... alguien MUY TORPE debió tirarlo con otros papeles.

- Ya veo, es una lástima-. Dijo Hao-. Mmmm pero... puedes decirme de qué va.

El entusiasmo volvió al rostro de Tamao y enseguida se puso de pie, comenzando a relatar su historia, Hao terminó como nunca creyó volver a estar... sentado cual niño escuchando un cuento, divertido hasta el extremo con los gestos y maromas de Tamao al narrar.

Mientras tanto Ren ya había pasado a los periodistas nuevamente, dado las entrevistas requeridas y ahora se hallaba en pos de encontrar a Tamao, meterla en un taxi y regresar a despedirse.

Caminaba entre los invitados sonriendo a quienes le hacían un gesto con la cabeza.

- Ni pista de Hao-. Se dijo a sí mismo-. ¿Dónde se ha metido esa torpe?-. Añadió refiriéndose a Tamao.

Se encontraba buscando entre la gente cuando se percató que cerca al buffet se hallaba Jeanne, la joven vestía de blanco con un corpiño negro, muy a la moda y muy elegante a la vez, Ren sin querer se le quedó viendo, Jeanne por su parte buscaba a Hao entre los invitados.

- Iría al baño-. Se dijo Jeanne mientras buscaba-. ¿Dónde se ha podido meter?

- "Qué hermosa se ve"-. Pensó Ren observándola.

Unos segundos más tarde sus miradas chocaron.

- "Es Ren, ¿Seguirá molesto?"-. Se preguntó Jeanne.

- "Nuevamente no soy a quien buscas, ¿Cierto Jeannie?"-. Pensó a su vez Ren ladeando la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella. Luego ambos siguieron con su camino.

**Plan de Ren:** "No le importaba despedirse, solo quería encontrar a esa torpe e irse de ahí".

**Plan de Jeanne:** "No le importaba otra cosa más que hallar a Hao".

Por su parte las "Metas" de ambos se encontraban muy contentos, Hao no había parado de reír cuando Tamao le relataba la trama de su historia y Tamao estaba feliz porque Hao lucía muy animado con su trabajo.

- ¡Jajajajaja!-. Rió Hao de buena gana, luego se esmeraba por controlarse y dejar a Tamao continuar-. ¿Y qué sucede después?

- Oh... entonces él al ver que ella corre, coge una soga del techo y se lanza, claro que se golpea unas 30 veces con los muros; pero todo magullado la alcanza y le pide que se quede... o de lo contrario tendrá que conseguir una soga más grande-. Explicó Tamao.

- Jajajajaja ¡Qué gracioso!-. Exclamó Hao; pero Tamao no siguió la risa.

- Eh... se supone que eso es trágico-. Dijo Tamao algo contrariada.

El turno de sonrojarse fue de Hao.

- Ejem-. Carraspeó Asakura algo nervioso-. Sí... es... es trágico, es decir... con esos golpes y la desesperación del hombre; pero... no sé... es... es gracioso también.

- Ehm... bueno sí...-. Lo pensó Tamao-. No lo había pensado así jajajajaja... pero tienes razón... cualquier persona en su sano juicio primero va donde un doctor.

Luego los dos rompieron en carcajadas, era inútil intentar parar, pues a cada que se miraban volvían a reírse.

- No recuerdo la última vez que me reí tanto-. Dijo Hao cuando se recuperó-. Eres muy divertida Tamao.

- ¿De veras?-. Se sonrojó Tamao, hacía rato se habían dejado de lado los "joven" y "Señorita".

- Mucho-. Dijo Hao acercándose un poco-. Ah... tienes una mancha

Tamao miró abajo y recordó su vestido.

- S-se me cayó un poco de comida-. Dijo ella apenada.

- No pasa nada, con una tintorería se arregla-. Dijo Hao-. Además apuesto a que si no te hubieras ensuciado no hubieras ido al baño... no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación entonces.

- Enhorabuena por la mancha entonces-. Rió Tamao.

- Las...-. Corrigió él-. LAS manchas-. Dijo Hao señalando con su dedo hacia el estómago de Tamao.

- ¡Oh no!-. Dijo Tamao al darse cuenta-. Creo que solo queda la tintorería

- Por cierto... bueno, no tan cierto porque no tiene que ver con la tintorería... pero ten...-. Dijo Hao sacando una tarjeta de su saco-. Antes que lo olvide, puedes llevar la novela aquí.

Ella miró con ansia la tarjeta leyendo "Hao Asakura".

- Me ayudaría demasiado-. Dijo Tamao agradecida-. Muchas gracias.

De pronto sonó el celular de Tamao.

- Disculpa...-. Se excusó ella cogiendo su bolso-. ¿Hola?

- "¡¿Dónde demonios estás?"-. Se escuchó la voz de Ren-. NOS VAMOS YA.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?-. Se quejó Tamao sonriendo a Hao-. Disculpa un segundo.

- Adelante-. Dijo Hao.

- "DIJE AHORA, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS"-. Ordenó Ren.

- ¡Eres como un dolor de muelas, ¿Sabías?-. Masculló Tamao yéndose hacia un lado.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de Jeanne quien atraída por las risas había dado con ellos hacía un rato y se había quedado muy quieta observándolos con rabia, rabia hacia esa mujer que reía y hacía reír a Hao, rabia por el mismo Hao siguiéndola con la mirada y con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la mujer se fue a un lado no pudo contenerse más y se acercó.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-. Preguntó con toda la rabia desbordando en sus palabras.

- ¡Jeannie!-. Dijo Hao al verla "Oh-oh...ok, no puede estar molesta, no es mi pareja ni nada por el estilo" -. Pensé que estabas en la fiesta.

Ella temblaba ligeramente y tenía la mirada endurecida, parecía incluso a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¡¿Por qué actúas así?-. Exclamó Jeanne y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?-. Titubeó Hao.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿Qué pasa?... ME DEJASTE en esa fiesta diciendo que irías al baño-. Dijo Jeanne acercándose-. ¡Desapareciste! ¡Me dejaste! ¡Y ahora te encuentro tonteando con esa mujer!.

Hao no fingiría que no sucedía nada, Jeanne nuevamente actuaba como una novia celosa y eso debía finalizar en ese mismo instante; no más postergaciones, no más paños tibios... entonces se puso de pie enfrentando a Jeanne.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿PROBARME O ALGO?-. Finalizó ella.

- Jeannie-. Dijo Hao con seriedad-. Nunca hice tal cosa, yo no tengo ninguna razón para "Ponerte a prueba".

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Siempre lo haces!-. Acusó Jeanne-. PROBARME... probar a ver cuánto puedo resistir por ti-. Comenzó a sollozar-. Probar como acostumbras... Hao ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No eres capaz de verlo?.

De pronto ella le sujetó de las solapas del saco mirándole en extremo dolida y a la vez anhelante, Hao odió esa expresión con todas sus fuerzas, estuvo a segundos de flaquear; pero entonces recordó a Ren, él la amaba y ella por estar obsesionada con él no lo veía; en ese momento tomó las manos de Jeanne separándolas de sí mismo y endureciendo la mirada.

- Jeanne...-. Comenzó Hao con voz profunda.

- No-. Dijo Jeanne acercándose de nuevo; pero Hao volvió a sujetarla colocando distancia entre ellos.

- ¡Jeanne!-. Exclamó él con dureza-. Ahora vas a oírme...

- ¡TE AMO!-. Exclamó Jeanne y nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos-. Te amo Hao...

Hao contuvo el aire, no esperaba ese arrebato, pero no podía fallarle a Ren, no podía flaquear de nuevo e ignorar a Jeanne y fingir que todo estaba bien a los cinco minutos, además porque esa confesión, lejos de despertar alguna emoción en él le trajo un muy mal presentimiento.

Por otro lado Tamao había dado con Ren, quien se hallaba de muy mal humor "Para variar".

- Dije que nos vamos, Y NOS VAMOS-. Dijo Ren.

- Vete tú si quieres, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Ah sí? aparte de arrasar con el buffet... NO LO CREO-. Dijo Ren y Tamao enrojeció de rabia.

- Pues hasta que me interrumpiste estaba MUY A GUSTO con Hao-. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Hao?-. Exclamó Ren sintiendo que su enojo crecía.

- Sí, con HAO...-. Repitió ella-. Está muy interesado en mi trabajo-Se regodeó-. Es mi oportunidad y **NO** me la vas a echar a perder, Ren...

- Pues bien... regresa a tu "Charla tan especial"-. Dijo Ren sarcásticamente-. YO ME VOY.

- "Yo me voy"-. Le remedó Tamao encogiéndose de hombros-. Pues vete... te lo vengo diciendo desde que llamaste...-. Dijo Tamao muy suelta de huesos y regresó hacia Hao.

- ¿Pero qué... se ha creído?-. Dijo Ren furioso-. NO ME VA A DEJAR CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA... ¡Tamao!

Y con la idea de detener a Tamao y arrastrarla del brazo hasta el auto fue tras ella.

Hao mientras tanto estaba más serio que nunca, Jeanne repitió de nuevo que lo quería y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

- Jeanne-. Dijo Hao haciendo uso de todo su aplomo-. Siento... que hayas malentendido mis sentimientos contigo...

- No...-. Sollozó Jeanne dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Yo siempre te he visto solo como una hermana, Jeanne-. Dijo Hao muy seguro de sí mismo y con la mirada fija en la de ella-. Te quiero mucho, pero no te amo...

- Pero...-. Balbuceó ella.

- Pero nada-. Le cortó tajantemente Hao-. Eso no va a cambiar hagas lo que hagas.

Jeanne se echó para atrás, sentía el corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos y ni aún su dolor ni sus lágrimas lograban conmover a Hao, el hombre parecía de piedra, serio e implacable, como si en vez de un "te amo", hubiera escuchado cualquier frase estúpida y sin sentido.

- Jeanne tú no me amas-. Dijo Hao colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ella-. Crees hacerlo porque te aferras al pasado... y si alguna vez estuvimos interesados en el otro... pertenece al pasado, tienes que entenderlo.

- No-. Dijo Jeanne negando con la cabeza-. No, Hao...

- Siento no poder corresponder a lo que crees sentir por mí-. Dijo Hao.

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan crueles?-. Preguntó Jeanne volviendo a sollozar-. Hao... yo TE AMO, desde siempre... solo te tengo a ti y solo te he amado a ti, ¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer que es una mentira?... No lo es.

- No sabes lo que es el amor Jeanne-. Dijo Hao mirándola a los ojos-. No conoces más que un amor que ahoga, que te obsesiona...

- No es cierto-. Se defendió Jeanne deshaciéndose de las manos de Hao y sujetándose de la solapa de su saco nuevamente-. **YO TE AMO**, por eso perdono todo, POR ESO soporto todo... porque si tú no me quieres entonces no me importa nada...

- No...-. Le interrumpió Hao sujetando sus muñecas para separarla de sí mismo-. También está Ren ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?-. Jeanne no hizo ni dijo nada, Hao pensó que estaba siendo indiscreto... pero era lo que le debía a su amigo, al menos eso-. Jeanne... Ren te ama... MUCHO y siempre lo ha hecho.

Jeanne dejó de llorar, Hao se sintió más tranquilo de ello.

- Siempre le has gustado-. Prosiguió Hao imaginando que estaba haciendo algo bueno por su amigo y también por Jeanne-. Además ustedes dos hacen una muy buena pareja.

Jeanne guardó silencio unos segundos y limpió sus mejillas, luego enfrentó la mirada de Hao.

- Entonces... es Ren-. Dijo Jeanne cual zombi, Hao asintió-. Yo le gusto... yo... le gusto a tu mejor amigo... es por eso.

"Oh no".., pensó Hao.

- NO-. Dijo él-. NO Jeanne, ¡No confundas las cosas!

- Es cierto... -. Murmuró Jeanne, de pronto todo cobraba sentido de nuevo, Hao se dio cuenta que las cosas iban de mal en peor.-. ¡Es por Ren!-. Exclamó Jeanne.

- NO, no Jeanne, escucha primero...-. Dijo Hao intentando sujetarla del hombro, pero ella lo evitó de un manotazo.

- ¡Jeanne!-. La llamó Hao; pero ella salió casi corriendo.

El mal presentimiento de Hao se disparó, tenía que detenerla y obligarla a escuchar, o más importante aún ¡Tenía que detenerla antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia!; entonces corrió tras ella, y en el camino se topó con Tamao.

- ¿Viste a Jeanne?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Acaba de pasar-. Dijo Tamao-. Creo que tenía mucha prisa, ¿Sucedió algo?

- Sí, debemos detenerla antes que encuentre a Ren-. Dijo Hao-. Disculpa... -. Musitó al localizar a Jeanne con la mirada-. ¡Jeanne regresa aquí!

Tamao no comprendió enseguida, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Hao, algo malo iba a suceder, no entendía muy bien el qué, pero algo la motivó a seguirlos. Hao y ella llegaron tarde, Jeanne y Ren se habían encontrado ya.

- ¿Jeanne? ¿Qué pasó?-. Dijo Ren al notar sus ojos irritados.

- Eso es lo que vas a decirme tú-. Dijo Jeanne con dureza, Ren no comprendió.- ¿Es cierto? ¿ES CIERTO QUE TÚ ME AMAS?

Los ojos del actor se abrieron sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¡RESPONDE! ¿Te gusto? ¡¿Me amas acaso? ¡Responde!-. Exigió Jeanne cada vez elevando más la voz-. ¡Responde Ren! DILE A HAO...

Ren no podía salir de su estupor, entonces miró a Hao llegar ¿Qué tenía que ver Hao?, miró de nuevo a Jeanne y la muchacha ofuscada como estaba no razonó lo que decía.

- ¡El no puede quererme por ti!-. Gritó Jeanne dejando salir más lágrimas- ¡Porque eres su mejor amigo y él piensa que tú me amas! ¡Acláralo Ren! ¡DISELO! ¡DI LO QUE SIENTES! ¡SABES QUE...!

- ¡Jeanne basta!-. Masculló Hao al darse cuenta que los fotógrafos comenzaban a apuntar sus cámaras y la gente comenzaba a acercarse a acercarse, forzó a Jeanne girar hacia él y la miró verdaderamente furioso-. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¡Déjame!-. Exclamó Jeanne soltándose de Hao, y regresando su atención al aturdido Ren -. DILO YA... si es verdad todo lo que digo... ¡DILO REN!

Para entonces Tamao se había escabullido entre la pelea, llegando a escuchar solamente la última frase de Jeanne, Ren que lució aturdido unos minutos, reaccionó y su rostro se llenó de furia.

- "Ren"-. Pensó Tamao percatándose de los flashes.

Tamao intercambió una mirada preocupada con Hao unos segundos hasta que Ren rompió su mutismo.

- ¡SI!-. Gritó Ren con rabia mirando a Jeanne, ella abrió los ojos pasmada, lo mismo que Hao-.

La única que no comprendía bien el pleito era Tamao, Ren estaba más enfadado de lo que recordaba haberlo visto jamás, ahora Jeanne lucía al borde de un desmayo y Hao lucía preocupado; Ren había hecho una pausa dramática y de pronto continuó.

- ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!-. Añadió enérgicamente Ren, para entonces los dos periodistas ya se hallaban tomando fotografías-. ¡TE AMO...!

Tragó saliva, Hao apenas podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo, ahora sí Ren tendría todo el derecho de dar por finalizada su amistad de más de 15 años y con justa razón ¡Había sido un estúpido al decirle la verdad a Jeanne! ¡Menos sabiendo lo infantil e impetuosa que era!, todo lo que llegara a ocurrir sería su culpa; solo su culpa...; pero de pronto vio algo más en los ojos de Ren, el mismo brillo que tenía antes de hacer alguna locura; y no estuvo equivocado.

- ¡TE AMO...-. Repitió Ren sin importarle más la prensa-. !... TAMAO!-. Completó Ren.

Lo siguiente sucedió en fracciones de segundo, no bien había acabado de decir eso, Ren cogió a Tamao del brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y ante la perplejidad de Jeanne y Hao (Y media prensa), cogió su rostro con suavidad y la besó en los labios.

La rigidez de Tamao no le agregaba naturalidad a la escena, por lo que Ren la cogió de la cintura sin dejar de besarla, los periodistas estuvieron encima de ellos a los pocos segundos, Jeanne apenas parpadeaba y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, por su parte Hao lucía muy serio, con las manos vueltas en puño apretando duramente.

La noticia corrió como reguero en pólvora, Anna se hallaba muy tranquila disfrutando de su vino cuando escuchó.

- ¡Qué rayos haces aquí! ¡Ren Tao acaba de anunciar su compromiso!-. Decía un hombre a un fotógrafo.

No bien terminó de escuchar eso escupió el vino que iba a tragar...

- ¡TAO ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-. Exclamó Anna arrojando la copa a un lado y corriendo tras los fotógrafos.

Pero Anna no pudo llegar a tiempo a Ren, el enjambre de prensa lo tenía rodeado a él y a la muchachita que había visto al inicio de la fiesta. Tamao estaba sumamente aturdida, no solamente Ren le había besado de la nada, no solamente había sido su primer beso, sino que ahora toooooodos los periodistas le preguntaban hasta de qué color era su ropa interior.

De lo único que fue consciente fue de dos cosas, de que Hao había desaparecido y de que Ren la jalaba de la mano, no tenía idea de adónde... pero fuera el lugar que fuera... si era silencioso no importaría.

Hao mientras tanto había jalado a Jeanne a un costado.

- ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO SER TAN TORPE?-. Gritó Hao cogiendo a Jeanne de los hombros-. ¡TAN TORPE Y TAN CRUEL CON ÉL!

Jeanne no respondió.

- ¿Ahora sí quieres guardar silencio? ¡Ahora que ya has hecho daño!-. Dijo Hao muy enfadado-. ¡Qué maduro de tu parte Jeanne Maiden!

Jeanne le miró y con un movimiento de brazos se soltó de él, luego sin mediar palabra se alejó.

La prensa asedió a Ren y no le permitió irse en su propio coche, molesto, frustrado como estaba atinó a regresar a la casa, adentro se encontró con Hao.

- No nos dejarán salir-. Dijo Ren nada más verlo-. ¡Maldición...!

Mientras Ren intentaba pensar en alguna forma de salir de allí, Hao y Tamao cruzaron miradas, la de él lucía demasiado seria y la de ella sumamente avergonzada, entonces la mirada de Hao se deslizó hasta la mano de ella que aún era sostenida por Ren.

- Ren-. Dijo Hao bloqueando esa sensación odiosa en el pecho-. Ten mi auto, no lo reconocerán y está polarizado...

Ren lo miró unos segundos, Hao tenía extendida la mano con las llaves de su auto, entonces emitió un sonido ronco.

- Gracias-. Dijo Ren recibiendo las llaves, Hao le dirigió una corta mirada a Tamao notando como ella no salía de su estupor.

En eso sonó el celular de Ren.

- ¿Diga?-. Dijo él-... Anna.

- "¿Dónde estás?"-. Dijo Anna de frente.

- Sigo en la presentación-. Dijo Ren-. Encontré la forma de salir.

- Me alegro, ve a mi oficina-. Dijo estoy en ruta...

- Anna no tengo humor para...-. Trató de decir él.

- Ren, esto es serio...-. Le cortó Anna-. Además no tardarán en descubrir la treta... quiero que vengas aquí, cambiaremos de auto y regresarás seguro a casa-. Añadió Anna sonando muy comprensiva... tanto que Ren decidió que era lo mejor.

- Bien, iré para allá-. Dijo Ren y colgó-. Vamos Tamao...

La aludida parpadeó confundida aún, hizo una venia a Hao a forma de despedida.

- Lo siento mucho-. Murmuró ella.

- Ren, timbraré dos veces a tu celular cuando logre distraer a la prensa-. Dijo Hao-. Vayan con cuidado.

- Sí... Hablaremos después Hao-. Dijo Ren, Hao solo asintió observando cómo ambos se iban por la puerta trasera.

Ya en el auto de Hao, Ren esperó la señal en su celular; y casi automáticamente después de que la recibiera, la puerta de la cochera se abrió, la prensa al no reconocer el auto simplemente los ignoró. Tamao sin embargo los miró asustada a través de la luna polarizada, como si temiera que en cualquier momento los descubrieran y se lanzaran sobre el coche.

- Trata de tranquilizarte-. Dijo Ren-. Ellos no pueden vernos...

Tamao giró a verlo, él tenía la vista fija al frente y avanzaba a velocidad media para no llamar la atención, cuando por fin estuvieron fuera Ren detuvo el coche al doblar una esquina. No podía evitarlo, también estaba nervioso "¿Qué había hecho? ¡Por todos los cielos!, por un arrebato más, había puesto en peligro su ya delgado equilibrio profesional... y aún con todo, ya no podía dar marcha atrás".

Tamao lo miró apoyarse en el timón, respiraba entrecortadamente como ella había estado respirando desde que la besara; sus dedos apretaban el timón y luego se estiraban una y otra vez, mientras que la mirada ambarina lucía desorientada.

- Ren...-. Musitó ella, precisamente no era el ejemplo de "apoyo moral" en ese momento, se encontraba tan o más afectada que él; pero en un breve espacio se sintió conectada al actor por esa misma sensación de desorientación.

Él la miró, parecía sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado momentáneamente que ella también estaba en el coche; entonces Tamao se dio cuenta que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que decirle, su mente estaba en blanco y eso logró avergonzarla, por ello solo pudo bajar la mirada...

- No te preocupes-. Dijo de pronto Ren atrayendo su atención-. Veré como solucionar esto...

Tamao apenas y dijo un "ok", regresando la vista al frente, entonces él encendió de nuevo el auto y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, Ren había prometido resolverlo ¿Pero cómo? ¡Cómo resolvería tremendo embrollo!, ¿Cómo?, esta vez se había metido en una grande, las excusas eran inútiles, así como inútil sería la negación o la idea de evadir a la prensa; ahora requería de acciones... aunque francamente se esperanzó en creer que Anna tendría la respuesta.

...

...

Ya en la oficina de Anna, Tamao se quedó en el recibidor mientras Ren entraba con su representante.

- ¿No prefieres que la envíe a su casa?-. Preguntó Anna al ver a Tamao por la ventanilla de su oficina.

- No-. Respondió Ren-. Aturdida como está es capaz de perderse-. "Además no tengo planeado explicarte que vive conmigo"

- No es para menos...-. Dijo Anna sentándose en su sillón tras el escritorio-. Ahora... prometo no enfadarme, estoy tratando de estar muy tranquila... pero quiero saber de ti lo que sucedió.

Ren guardó silencio, ¿Qué había sucedido?, había sucedido que la mujer que amaba lo había encarado de la nada frente a toda la prensa, exigiéndole que le dijera a Hao que él no la amaba, porque según ella Hao no podía corresponderle por su culpa; porque era su amigo; ESO HABÍA SUCEDIDO, Jeanne había sido una egoísta; había logrado enfurecerlo y por eso había besado a Tamao, para hacerla enfadar, para hacerle ver que Hao no la quiso nunca, y que él había decidido dejarla atrás también.

- ¿Ren?-. Le llamó Anna trayéndolo de nuevo a su oficina.

- Estuviste ahí Anna-. Comenzó Ren, no podía decirle la verdad a Anna-. Reaccioné por... ímpetu.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es una especie de broma?-. Replicó Anna-. Ren... ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, besaste a una mujer completamente desconocida con media prensa japonesa de testigo, ¿Y ahora vas a decir que "Sólo reaccionaste por ímpetu"?

- No es una desconocida-. Dijo de pronto Ren, "Quizá eso ayude"-. Yo la conozco.

- Me queda claro que la conoces MUY BIEN-. Dijo Anna, luego tomó aire y suavizó su voz, una risita contagiosa resonó en su mente y recordó una típica frase "Se logra mejor resultado con amabilidad que con rudeza"-. Bien... la conoces, ¿De dónde? ¿Desde cuándo?.

- De Seúl-. Dijo Ren-. La conocí en el viaje.

- Ok... ¿Y tu relación con ella es...?-. Instó Anna.

Ren nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

- El silencio no te ayuda ahora Ren-. Dijo Anna-. Has creado un problema innecesario según tú por un "ímpetu" y...

- Lo solucionaré-. La interrumpió Ren.

- Quisiera saber cómo en realidad- Dijo Anna-. No sé qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza... pero esta fue LA MADRE de tus escándalos, lo mínimo que necesito saber es tu relación con esa mujer.

- Ella es...-. Comenzó Ren, "¿Quién es?, trabaja para mí, me debe dinero; la estafaron y ahora vive conmigo, ¿Quién es?"... -. Ella es mi novia.

- ¿Por qué no sabía de ella?-. Preguntó Anna luego de hacer una pausa para evaluar la mirada de Ren, algo no la convencía del todo-. ¿Por qué, Ren?

- Me diste una veta de mujeres-. Dijo Ren desviando la mirada-. Es obvio que no iba a exponerla a tus asedios...

- ¡Qué curioso!-. Comentó Anna-. Si mal no recuerdo ... ACABAS de exponerla al asedio de TODA la prensa.

- Lo solucionaré-. Repitió Ren poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Y cómo?-. Preguntó Anna-. ¿Acaso te vas a casar con ella?, porque te aviso que te comprometiste en el momento exacto en que decidiste besarla de esa forma en público

"¿Casarme?", pensó Ren, Anna se sorprendió al ver que meditaba la idea como una opción.

- ¡Olvídalo Ren!-. Exclamó Anna-. No te voy a permitir hacer NI UNA LOCURA MÁS...

- En determinado caso, es decisión mía ¿No?-. Replicó Ren, "casarme", no tenía que ser en serio... pero de pronto lucía como la perfecta solución, eso detendría a la prensa.

- ¡De ninguna manera!-. Siguió Anna-. ¿No piensas en tu carrera acaso? Te va a perjudicar Ren; no más películas juveniles ¿Entiendes eso?

Ren guardó silencio nuevamente.

- DI ALGO HOMBRE-. Exigió Anna.

Ren entonces comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y tras dar un largo suspiro miró a Anna con decisión.

- Bien... en ese caso no tendrás más a un actor juvenil estrella-. Dijo Ren y Anna palideció-. Tendrás al mejor actor de películas de serie B...-. Luego caminó a la salida de la oficina-. Me casaré...

Anna lo miró alejarse y antes que su mano tomara la perilla jugó su última carta.

- Desmiéntelo-. Dijo ella-. Acude a la prensa y di que es una novia... luego espera y termina con ella.

Ren volteó un poco, Anna le miró seriamente y se acercó a él

- No tienes experiencia como actor de serie B, Ren...-. Dijo Anna-. Vamos, es un camino difícil... pero...

- Míralo por el lado bueno-. Dijo Ren muy cansado de todo-. Se acabarán los escándalos... una vez casado, el actor Ren Tao sentará cabeza.

Y dicho eso salió pasando por el lado de Tamao, Anna le siguió el paso y se detuvo junto a la joven.

- Buenas noches-. Saludó ella.

- Buenas noches-. Dijo Anna-.

- Lamento mucho si he causado problemas-. Dijo Tamao, Anna iba a decir algo; pero entonces ambas mujeres miraron a Ren que no se detenía.

- Creo que se está yendo-. Dijo Anna.

- Ehm-. Titubeó ella sintiéndose más incómoda-. Lo siento... Hasta luego señorita.

Anna los vio alejarse por el pasillo, Ren iba por delante y Tamao intentaba seguirle el paso, la Kyoyama se cruzó de brazos unos segundos hasta perderlos de vista, imaginarse a Ren casado era algo muy extraño, pero más extraño era pensar en la novia, esa muchacha a simple vista parecía muy simple y muy frágil... en el hipotético caso que se casaran... ¿Podría sobrellevar al problemático actor?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Un capítulo largo :D, ojalá les haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, ahora ya está "La madre de los líos", Ren ha decidido que casarse es la solución a ese tremendo problema que se avecina, lo que se viene ahora es... ¿Cómo decírselo a Tamao y hacer que acepte casarse con él?, teniendo en cuenta que será un "matrimonio falso".**

**...**

**...**

**Tinavb:** ¿Qué te pareció el embrollototote?, un capi largo para el domingo, ojalá te haya gustado, a mi me dolió hacer que le afecte a Hao, reaccionó contra Jeanne muy tarde, eso pasó porque postergó aclarar las cosas con ella en su momento. ¡Saludos, gracias por tu review y por tus buenos deseos! :D, besos!

**Stellar BS:** Y 3 con este :D, ahora sí no actualizaré tan seguido :(... aunque sin alarmas, porque tampoco demoraré meses en hacerlo :D, es genial imaginarse el dorama con Ren, Tamao, Hao y Jeanne XD, se vuelve más gráfico, le agrego algunas cosas o modifico algunas escenas; pero la cosa es que entretenga XD si cumple ese fin, yo feliz XD! (Será que ahora me las agarraré con Ren y lo haré sufrir?) XD (Muajaja), ¡Gracias por tu review Stellar! :D ojalá te haya gustado esta actualización :D, besos!

**Akeemi-chan**: Hola Akeemi!... :P pues si... Tamao tiene un doctorado en buscarse problemas, definitivamente XD a veces sin querer queriendo y otras porque la obligan (Como en este caso), :P no creo que el anillo valga tanto XD, pero de encontrar el anillo, y como tiene un doctorado en buscarse problemas, creo que eso le traería otro problema en lugar de una solución XD. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido este capítulo?, yo espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review! besos! :D

**Kristall Blauw: ** ¡Hola Kristall! awwwww, gracias :D, la pasamos genial por el día de la madre aquí (Me declaro en penitencia de hambre toda la semana; he comido demasiado en menos de 2 horas hoy XD), ¿Quién no quisiera que Hao publique algo de nuestra autoría?, ¿Te diste cuenta de una pequeña parte que hace indirectamente mención a Yoh? (jojojo, soy mala aún tendrán que esperar para leer de él), pero por ahí iré mencionándolo indirectamente XD; uhmmmmmm habrá un poco de amor medio rosa... (Muy, muy, MUY pálido XD), pero más adelante y tampoco me pienso exceder XD (Si no me da diabetes por tanta azúcar), muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D y claro por seguir la historia también :D ojalá te haya gustado el capi :D. besos!

**Ahora sí chicas ¡Hasta pronto! :D (Próxima actualización creo yo que será a mediados de semana; y si no el Viernes) ;)**

**Pao-Hale20**


	35. Una MUY larga noche

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI****: "Una muy larga noche"**

...

...

...

Jeanne llegó a su departamento, con toda la rabia que había estado reprimiendo en el trayecto, arrojó su abrigo y las llaves sobre el sofá de su sala; su respiración era tan fuerte que su pecho comenzaba a doler, ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? ¿En qué momento de la noche ella pasó al último plano de las vidas de Hao y de Ren?, no podía entenderlo.

Había intentado encontrar una buena razón (En su lógica) para lo que consideraba que Hao y luego Ren le hicieron pasar esa noche; pero por más que se esforzó, intentar justificarlos solo aumentó la rabia en su interior, ¡Era imposible entenderlo!, esa mañana Hao y Ren pertenecían a su mundo más íntimo, un mundo al que ella estaba acostumbrada, un mundo al que ella amaba y que llevaba cuidando más de 14 años para que nada pudiera cambiarlo.

Esa mañana, ella era feliz, simplemente no podía esperar mejor día que ese; iba a ser la pareja de Hao en la presentación, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser mejor que eso?. Pero Hao... Hao se la había pasado de un lado a otro; con ella solamente NUNCA, siempre estaba de por medio la prensa, algún otro editor o gente del medio en el que Hao se estaba inmiscuyendo; y cuando por fin pensó que lo tendría solo para ella... él puso de excusa ir al baño y desapareció. No sólo la dejó sola, no sólo la dejó preocupada en medio de gente que no conocía; sino que cuando se animó a buscarlo, lo encontró de lo más contento coqueteando descaradamente con esa mujer.

ESA MUJER, la tal Tamao Tamamura, ¿Quién era?, ¡NADIE!, ¡Había aparecido de la nada! ¿Cómo había podido meterse tanto en su mundo? ¿Con qué derecho?; por ella Hao le había dicho que "la quería solo como una hermana"; ella no le habría dicho nada de su amor de no haberlo encontrado con Tamao; la consumieron los celos y la rabia y no pudo callarlo más, quizá con la vana esperanza de encontrar cabida a sus sentimientos en Hao.

Y Ren... Hao le había usado seguramente de pretexto y ella en su confusión fue a encararlo, ciertamente no había pensado en la prensa ni en su amigo; solo en su propio dolor; y para colmo de su mala suerte, minutos más tarde, su mejor amigo se comprometía... ¡Con la misma mujer que ya tenía en su bolsillo a Hao!; entonces... ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo entender semejante cosa?

Aún podía escuchar a Hao acusándola de ser cruel, ¿Ella cruel?, ¿Y cómo pensaba que se sentía en esos momentos? ,¿Quién era cruel? ¿No lo había sido él siempre con ella?... sentía frustración, sentía RABIA, sentía cansancio... su orgullo estaba terriblemente herido; pero lo más confuso de todo es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ren besando a esa mujer.

Su siempre amigo y el amor de su vida, AMBOS la habían desplazado, ¡Ahora resultaba que los dos querían estar con la misma mujer! y no solo eso ¡Sino que Ren se había comprometido públicamente con ella! ¡Con la tal Tamao! ¡Una perfecta desconocida para los tres!

Los dos la habían conocido en Seúl, BIEN ¿Qué con eso? ¿Qué de especial tenía? ¿Qué había hecho para ser tan importante para ambos? Tan importante que la había despojado del cariño de los dos. A Hao le gustaba, no había duda, pudo notarlo en la forma de reír con ella, y luego con su furia después de que Ren la besara. Y Ren... ¿Por qué la había besado de esa forma ? ¡¿Quién era esa maldita mujer para destruir su mundo tan de la nada?

...

...

¡Su mundo se había vuelto a quiebre de nuevo!, ¡¿Qué había pensado Ren?, no lo entendía y juraba por su vida que si el aturdimiento no estuviera en todo su apogeo iría a la habitación del actor por una explicación.

Y Hao ¿Qué pensaría Hao?, ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora?, seguramente ya no querría ayudarla y seguramente ni siquiera querría seguir siendo su amigo, eso le dolía, le dolía mucho. ¡Y todo por culpa de Ren!; ni una pequeña, insignificante o escueta explicación le había dado; al salir de la presentación había estado aturdido como ella; pero luego de salir de la oficina de su representante, volvió a ser la misma roca insensible de siempre; ella por su parte no había podido articular palabra, por muchas dudas que tuviera ¡No tenía idea de cómo abordarlo!; su silencio no fue roto ni porque llegaran a casa.

Luego de dar al menos 45 vueltas a su habitación, que dicho sea de paso, Ren se había encargado de volverla lo más incómoda posible, (Ella tenía un futón, y él una King Size; ella una pequeña cómoda y él un vestidor completo, sin contar el tamaño de sus habitaciones); Tamao se metió al futón agotada, la casa se quedó vacía de sonidos luego de las rabietas de Ren en su habitación, ¿Qué sucedería al día siguiente?, ante la prensa y todos ella era la... la... la...¡Dios era tan difícil siquiera pensarlo!

- La novia...-. Susurró Tamao y automáticamente escondió la cara en la almohada.

Pasada media hora se sintió terrible al descubrir que no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el beso de Ren, sus labios parecían picarle y por segundos le parecía que volvía a sentir ese beso. "¡NO FUE un beso!", se recriminaba ella, ¡¿Y entonces por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

- ¡Por todos los cielos, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA!

...

...

UNA VERDADERA PESADILLA.

Lo que había hecho era la MADRE de los impulsos, Jeanne había hecho que su capacidad de razonar disminuyera a cero, sólo quería lastimarla, irónicamente sólo quería lastimarla.

Ella lo había provocado, ella lo había retado y había hecho evidente que le rondaba un nuevo escándalo, por culpa suya la prensa estaría hasta verlo en la tumba, ¡Y todo por Hao! ¡Siempre por la maldita obsesión de Jeanne por Hao!

Tiró todas las colonias y demás adornos de su cómoda, estuvo tentado a romper el espejo de un puñetazo, pero se desquitó soltando su rabia golpeando las paredes, la serenidad que se había impuesto en la oficina de Anna lo había abandonado radicalmente. Nada lo calmaba, NADA... la furia crecía más y en medio de tanta frustración era consciente que si no se serenaba era capaz de ir con Jeanne y reclamarle hasta lo que no había hecho.

Desesperado acudió como última alternativa a tomar una ducha... quizá el agua lograría distraerlo.

...

...

Luego de dar vueltas interminables en su futón, Tamao sintió la terrible necesidad de darse una ducha, ya había intentado contar ovejas, vacas, cerdos, hasta Chocoloves en motocicleta y nada funcionó para hacerla dormir.

No hubiera imaginado jamás que se encontraría con Ren saliendo de la ducha.

- "¿Qué demo...?"-. Pensaron ambos, Ren se había quedado congelado con la toalla extendida sirviendo de escudo a su desnudez; Tamao estaba igual de congelada por la situación y aunque su cerebro de exigía a gritos que saliera de allí su cuerpo estaba reacio a obedecer , "Al menos sigo respirando... ¡No! ¡No estoy respirando!.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-. Logró exclamar Ren haciendo que Tamao pegara un brinco y volteara mecánicamente.

- ¡L-L-L-Lo...!-. Titubeó ella, "¡Aún puedo verlo por el espejo!" pensó Tamao, "Encima me grita, ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba aquí... ASÍ?"-. ¡Lo mismo pregunto yo!-. Completó Tamao sin voltear y mirando hacia la puerta.

- "Lo único que me faltaba"-. Pensó Ren mientras acomodaba su toalla firme a su cintura.

- ¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?-. Dijo Ren con acidez, Tamao volteó enojada.

- NO-. Dijo Tamao-. Da la casualidad que no debía tocar la puerta, ¡Ha sido mi casa por años y NUNCA he vivido con actores engreídos!

- Tú lo dijiste, "¡Ha sido", y como ahora es MI casa, te sugiero preguntar antes si puedes entrar en un lugar o no-. Respondió Ren.

- BIEN-. Dijo Tamao-. Lo haré... en cuanto TU me hayas dado una buena explicación de lo que sucedió hoy.

Ren tenía toda la intención de fulminarla con la mirada y salir airoso de la situación, Tamao no iba a quedarse sumida ante el engreído de Ren y tenía pensado no dejarlo marchar hasta que hablara; pero lo que ambos descubrieron luego de esa pequeña rabieta, fue que fuera de la efusividad del momento... apenas y podían sostenerse la mirada sin ruborizarse.

-Cuando termines limpia lo que ensucies-. Dijo Ren de golpe y sin esperar respuesta salió presuroso.

Tamao se quedó de piedra, cuando menos se dio cuenta Ren ya no estaba, no contó el tiempo que se quedó parada en mitad del baño sin saber cómo reaccionar; pero de pronto todo el coraje que había logrado domar contando ovejitas retornó a ella con más fuerza.

- Uno... dos...-. Comenzó Tamao "Tranquila..." "Relájate"-. Tres... cuatro... cin...-. De pronto ya no pudo más-. ¡ARJ! ¡Ni aunque cuente hasta mil!

Y con la ofuscación desbordando cruzó los pasillos de "Paradise" con rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta de Ren.

- Ahora o nunca-. Se dijo dándose ánimos "Tocar o no tocar", ese era su dilema en ese momento... "Ren no ha tenido consideraciones conmigo, así que si no le gusta, ¡Que se aguante!" pensó y resueltamente abrió la puerta de un empujón.

- ¡HEY!-. Exclamó Ren tomado por sorpresa, Tamao estuvo a punto de disculparse, más cuando Ren saltó sobre la cama intentando colocarse correctamente el pantalón del pijama.-. ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Vengo por una explicación Ren-. Dijo Tamao muy segura de sí misma, más por coraje que por seguridad en sí.

- ¿Explicación?-. Bufó Ren ya vestido decentemente, enfadado y dispuesto a arrojar por la ventana a Tamao-. ¿Explicación de qué? ¡¿De que no sabes tocar la puerta?.

- ¿Explicación de qué?-. Ironizó Tamao- ¿Ahora no sabes lo que hiciste?

Ren ladeó la mirada, ¿Desde cuándo la rehuía?, ¡Ah claro...! "Desde que se te ocurrió besarla IDIOTA", Tamao tenía ambas manos en las caderas, con la mirada fija en Ren y la boca fruncida, Ren no parecía tener la intención de responder y ahora miraba entretenido al suelo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar callado?, ¿No tienes nada que decir?-. Insistió Tamao, por segundos imaginó que Ren era su hijo, que acababa de romper un florero y que ella como madre enojada lo estaba riñendo.-. Ren Tao EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN...

Ren siguió con la mirada en el piso.

- Tengo derecho a saber lo que ha sucedido ¡Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste en la fiesta!-. Dijo Tamao perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Está claro que me usaste para alguno de tus retorcidos planes! ¡No quiero que...!

- Tamao...-. Le interrumpió Ren elevando al fin la mirada, Tamao guardó silencio; pero su enfado no disminuyó.

Por otro lado el enojo en la mirada de Ren había desaparecido, eso le perturbó, sus ojos estaban limpios, engatusadores y casi amigables, Tamao no pudo evitar sentir cómo se iba adormeciendo, hasta que.

- Cásate conmigo, Tamao-. Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos, entonces sus ojos cobraron frialdad.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao con un escalofrío recorriéndole la médula espinal.

- Casémonos-. Repitió Ren con la mayor naturalidad del mundo mientras se acercaba a ella-... Te contrato como esposa.

Tamao se quedó pasmada unos segundos, tembló inconscientemente y estuvo tentada a darse de golpes para comprobar que no estaba teniendo alguna horrible pesadilla, pero nada sucedió, nada salvo que ahora Ren estaba muy cerca suyo, no era una pesadilla... y sí... él quería casarse con ella...

"¡Se ha desquiciado!"-. Pensó Alarmada Tamao-. ¡¿Pero has perdido el juicio?ó-. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer tamaña cosa?... Tú... tú...

Tamao tenía el dedo índice elevado apuntando a Ren incapaz de encontrar una palabra que pudiera describir lo que Ren Tao era en esos momentos.

- Tú... tú... eres un... ¡UN REVERENDO LOCO!-. Terminó gritando corriendo fuera del cuarto con Ren tras ella.

- ¡Tamao detente!-. Decía Ren mientras corría tras ella escaleras abajo, Tamao al sentirse en peligro cogió lo primero que tuvo a la mano para defenderse: un pimientero.

- ¡No te me acerques!-. Amenazó Tamao.

- ¿Te quieres calmar?-. Dijo Ren-. ¡Baja ese pimientero!

- ¡Quieto!-. Dijo Tamao levantando más el pimientero-. Has perdido el juicio, ¡Debes de ser alguno de esos dementes que parecen muy normales... y... y...! ¡ Y que luego te apuñalan en la noche!

Ren rodó los ojos.

- Ah claro, y tú con toda esa sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo eres muy normal ¿No?-. Dijo Ren sarcásticamente para luego resoplar-. Solo te dije que te cases conmigo, no es para que te comportes como una loca.

- ¡No me cambies los papeles! El único loco aquí... ERES TÚ-. Dijo Tamao señalándole con el pimientero-. ¿Por qué me casaría contigo?... eres la persona MÁS EGOÍSTA Y CAPRICHOSA que he conocido en toda mi vida ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si te tolero es porque TENGO que hacerlo!

- ¿Ah sí? pues estamos a ó Ren-. Tú eres una entrometida, NADA agraciada e insoportable ... insoportable... LOCA-. Dijo Ren con el pico de su cabello ligeramente crecido-. ¿Creíste que te lo pedía porque me gustaras? ¡Prueba suerte con algún ciego, pretenciosa!

- ¡¿Lo ves?-. Dijo Tamao enfrentándose a Ren-. No te aguanto y tu a mí tampoco, ¿Así quieres casarte?

- Lo que quiero en este momento es que bajes ese pimientero-. Dijo Ren, Tamao lo hizo, pero lo mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca, solo por si acaso-. Y segundo... "Aguantarnos" o no es lo de menos... lo más fácil del asunto será divorciarnos.

- ¿D-Divorciarnos?-. Titubeó Tamao cuando dejó el pimientero.

- Pues claro, ¿Qué te quieres quedar casada conmigo toda tu vida?ó Ren-. La situación es muy simple... por si no lo notas, los escándalos en los que estoy envuelto siempre tienen que ver con mujeres...

Tamao elevó los ojos al cielo con ironía.

- Al casarme dejarán de fastidiarme-. Concluyó Ren.

- Ah claro, y no encontraste mejor conejillo de indias que yo ¿No?-. Ironizó Tamao a la par que ponía en fila sobre la barra el pimientero, el azucarero, un par de tenedores y dos pimentones.

- ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de buscar cosas con las qué atacarme?-. Dijo Ren haciendo a un lado el arsenal de Tamao-. Siéntate.

- No me quiero sentar-. Dijo Tamao tratando de recuperar su "armamento culinario".

- Quita las manos-. Dijo Ren impidiéndolo-. Dije que te sientes.

- Y yo te dije que NO me quiero sentar-. Repitió Tamao, Ren por su parte cogió la silla alta de su lado de la barra y se sentó.

- Es la forma más cordial de cerrar negocios-. Dijo Ren desde su asiento-. Ahora siéntate.

Tamao le miró de mala gana, miró la barra y luego a sus costados, "Podré escapar si lo golpeo", pensó la joven cogiendo rápidamente el pimientero.

- ¡HEY!-. Gritó Ren; pero antes que pudiera reclamar Tamao ya se había sentado-. Deja eso-. Dijo Ren.

- Ni loca-. Respondió Tamao aferrándose al pimientero-. Ya estoy sentada, habla de una vez.

Ren lo pensó unos segundos, era INCREÍBLE que estuviera obligado a casarse con ella, precisamente con esa LOCA.

- Bien-. Dijo Ren-. Como dije, esto no tiene nada que ver con sentimentalismos estúpidos, estamos negociando... arriba te dije que te contrataba como esposa; pues bien... como en todo contrato, tienes algo por ganar.

Inconscientemente Tamao había dejado el pimientero sobre la barra. Ren satisfecho con eso se dispuso a exponer su "contrato".

- Te pagaré un sueldo mensualmente, aparte del que ya ganas-. Dijo Ren-. Tus tareas en la casa seguirán siendo las mismas, el matrimonio será más... ehm... "De puertas para afuera", luego cuando nos divorciemos te pasaré una pensión así que no tendrás que preocuparte de tu economía nunca más.

- A ver un segundo-. Dijo Tamao levantando la mano "Mucha información, y además..." -. ¿Has ideado todo esto AHORA?

- De hecho-. Argumentó Ren-. Mientras me duchaba...

- Ahora sí que estás afectado de la cabeza-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie-. Supongo que en tu brillante plan pensaste que aceptaría gustosa ¿Verdad?

- "De hecho sí"-. Pensó Ren, Tamao estaba molesta.

- Olvídalo, si quieres "Contratar" una esposa, ve a buscar QUIEN quiera ser contratada-. Dijo Tamao dándose la vuelta dignamente.

Bien, eso definitivamente no estaba en el plan, le había ofrecido prácticamente pagarle por ser su esposa y encima pagarle de por vida una pensión cuando se divorciaran; en términos mundanos "Solvencia económica de por vida", Con eso debía de ser suficiente... "Ren, deja de pensar para ti mismo ¡Se está yendo!"

En efecto de Tamao solo había quedado el pimientero sobre la barra, ella ya estaba a mitad de la escalera.

- "Piensa, rápido, ¿Qué más? ¿QUÉ MÁS?"-. Se dijo Ren y cuando vino la primera idea, la tomó sin meditarla, luego corrió a la escalera.

-TAMAO-. Dijo Ren y ella le miró de reojo con total desgano "A ver qué locura dice ahora", pensó la joven.

- Te daré a "Paradise"-. Dijo Ren con total seriedad, Tamao volteó inmediatamente, apenas podía creer que había escuchado eso, Ren al pie de la escalera intentaba no mostrarse ansioso

- ¿QUE DIJISTE?ó Tamao demasiado fuerte, sentía que perdería el equilibrio de un momento a otro.

- Te daré a "Paradise" en cuanto nos divorciemos-. Dijo Ren "La tengo", cuando por fin estuvo frente a Tamao en el mismo escalón sonrió con seguridad y golpeteó su nariz con un dedo-. ¿Ves que tenias algo que ganar...?

Tamao era incapaz de decir palabra alguna, ahora Ren lucía nuevamente seguro de sí mismo.

- Piénsalo Tamao-. Añadió él con momentánea amabilidad que rápidamente fue suplantada por dureza al mismo tiempo que subía -. Quiero una respuesta mañana.

Luego se encerró en su habitación, solo entonces Tamao se permitió ceder a su propia debilidad muscular y terminó sentada en mitad de la escalera.

"Te daré a "Paradise" en cuanto nos divorciemos"-. Había dicho Ren.

Tenía la posibilidad de recuperar su casa, su paraíso y solo al alcance de una firma... pero era de matrimonio de lo que estaba hablando, y lo peor... ¡De un matrimonio con Ren!

"Quiero una respuesta mañana"-. El plazo terminaba en cuestión de horas.

Iba a ser una muy, MUY LARGA noche.

...

...

**Listo chicas!, siento mucho la demora :(!, mejor para mayor referencia actualizaré los fines de semana :S, la U se vino con fuerza y llego de clases derechito a dormir; si puedo publicaré mañana la continuación a este capi. muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡Disculpen la espera!**

**Besos :D!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**Tinavb:** Hola Tina! :D, El problema con Hao, es que ahora sí no va a saber qué pensar :) en la continuación pondré su punto de vista también; digamos que con el arranque de Ren, de todas maneras pensará que Tamao siente "Algo" por Ren, ¿Por qué si no se fue con él?, claro, nosotras sabemos que se fue porque vive con Ren (Obligada pero vive con él) y ¿Por qué aceptó el beso?, nosotras sabemos que porque le tomó por sorpresa; y en sí solo nosotras sabemos lo que ocurre con Ren y Tamao (Por el momento), lo de películas de clase B quiere decir que Ren no hará más películas juveniles, puesto que con frecuencia a las fans les gusta más un ídolo juvenil SOLTERO, por eso sería poco llamativo para las fans ver a Ren haciendo un papel juvenil sabiéndolo casado. Gracias por tu review Tina! besos! :D

**Akeemi-chan:** ¡Hola Akeemi!, gracias por tu review!, me alegra mucho que te encante el fic :D, ojalá no te parezca mucha la espera entre las actualizaciones :), si es así... ¡lo siento XD, culpemos a la U!, lo de Hao dejémoslo en "veremos", hasta yo estoy dudando XD (Un poquito solamente) Besos!, ojalá te guste esta conti :D

**Akira:** ¡Hola Akira!, jajaja, eso le pasa por impetuoso! XD... quizá no todos tengan finales felices, pero eso va a depender de lo que decidan hacer a lo largo de la historia :D, lo de Hao y Tamao repito... "veremos", aún se puede explotar algunas cosillas de esa pareja; aunque quién sabe XD... tu pregunta la dejaré en duda por lo pronto, no te preocupes :D la historia responderá... gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, ojalá te haya gustado la conti :D! besos!

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar! :D, primero Ren casi muere de tristeza, y luego cuando Jeanne fue a reclamarle, murió, pero de rabia XD... y como es impetuoso hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza; pobrecita la prensa XD Vive engañada XD! ahora Tamao tiene que tomar una decisión, Ren indirectamente la está obligando, todo depende de ella; pero recordemos que lo que Tamao valora más es la casa de sus padres. Ren lo sabe y solo juega sus cartas a su favor. gracias por seguir leyendo ! besos!. 

**Kristall Blauw:** ¡Hola Kristall!, creo que se me fue la mano con el tiempo que tomé actualizando XD, pero nuevamente ¡Culpemos a la U! :D, jajajaja, fue un golpe derechito al orgullo de Jeanne, pero merecido se lo tuvo por hacerle eso a Ren; Hao se debate como vemos entre el cariño que le tiene a Jeanne y el que le tiene a Ren; por querer mejorar las cosas las empeoró y salió perjudicado respecto a Tamao. Gracias por seguir leyendo! besos! :D

**nell**: ¡Hola nell! :D gracias por leer la historia y por dejar tu review, siempre me alegra saber de nuevas lectoras, ojalá no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado por la actualización, me alegra mucho que te guste cómo va el trama!, besos!, espero que te guste la conti.


	36. Las Reglas

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI:**** "LAS REGLAS"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Aquélla fue una muy larga noche para ambos; Ren apenas había podido dormir, lo mismo que Tamao; uno meditando sobre lo que había hecho y sobre lo que tendría que sobrellevar si Tamao aceptaba su proposición; y la otra debatiendo consigo misma los pros y los contras de aceptar la proposición de Ren.

Definitivamente aceptar casarse con él era incorrecto, no lo amaba, él no la amaba, era simplemente "un negocio", eso sin quitar que era un actor engreído que le había hecho pasar las de Caín el último tiempo; si ponía todos los contras en una balanza, la respuesta era obvia; pero bastaba con poner en PROS a "Paradise" para que la balanza imaginaria de Tamao resultara en un "SI".

Por otro lado Ren, no teniendo cosa más interesante que hacer, excepto dar vueltas en su cama, esperó a los primeros albores de la mañana para salir a su rutina de ejercicios; aún de Tamao no había huella; "Es temprano aún", se dijo Ren decidiendo que esperaría a regresar para exigir una respuesta, así le otorgaría a ella un bonus extra de 2 horas para que pensara en su propuesta.

Su rutina no fue lo suficientemente relajante como él había esperado, el bloqueo mental mientras corría no sirvió de mucho ese día; a cualquier distracción, sea una concha de mar o una piedra, le entraban ganas de regresar a casa, buscar a Tamao donde quiera que se encontrara y exigir su respuesta; pero se obligó a seguir, aunque ello incluyera un aumento de tensión.

Para cuando estuvo de regreso; pudo ver incluso desde la playa cómo Tamao estaba sentada en el columpio de madera que daba hacia la bahía; al irse acercando más, pudo notar cuán serio lucía su rostro; lo pausado de su respiración, muy similar a la de alguien que no ha dormido en días.

Llevaba la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior y como última y clara señal de haberse trasnochado estaban un par de visibles ojeras en el blanco rostro de Tamao.

"Bueno, al menos es señal segura de dos cosas; lo ha pensado detenidamente y por eso está cansada... y ya tiene una respuesta"-. Pensó Ren antes de detenerse a una distancia prudente de la joven.-. Buenos días-. saludó Ren.

Ella reaccionó como si alguien hubiera aplaudido a su rostro, solo entonces Ren se fijó que había estado con la mirada ausente; no obstante en cuanto Tamao fue consciente de donde estaba y de con quién, tornó la expresión de sus ojos de confusión en seriedad.

- Buenos días-. Respondió escuetamente Tamao.

- ¿Ya has...?-. Trató de preguntar Ren, pero Tamao lejos de responderle comenzó a andar muy pausadamente hacia la casa-. ¡Oye!...

La llamó un par de veces más sin resultado; Tamao solo se detuvo cuando llegó a la barra, al mismo lugar donde estaba cuando Ren expuso su trato. Ren, intentando no molestarse y tener en cuenta que ella debía de estar muy cansada; además de estar consciente de que no obtendría su respuesta a fuerza de gritos o presión, se limitó a entrar también en la casa.

- Siéntate-. Dijo Tamao sin pisca de emoción cuando lo tuvo en el otro lado de la barra, ella ya estaba sentada y con las manos sobre un file .

- Sólo dilo-. Dijo Ren con severidad, ella elevó la mirada de la barra directamente a sus ojos ambarinos, nuevamente su expresión cambió; como si de pronto algo le pareciera muy gracioso.

- Es solo "una forma cordial de negociar"-. Remedó Tamao citando lo dicho por Ren la noche anterior-. Siéntate.

Ren se sentía ridiculizado, pero a regañadientes se sentó, entonces Tamao sacó una hoja del file y la deslizó hacia Ren.

- ¿Qué es esto?-. Dijo Ren viendo de reojo la hoja, sin mucho interés.

- Mis condiciones-. Dijo Tamao con suma tranquilidad.

- ¿Tus qué?-. Repitió Ren sin ver el contenido de la hoja aún.

- MIS condiciones-. Dijo Tamao nuevamente con algo más de fuerza-. Esto es un negocio después de todo...

Hizo una pausa sólo para verificar que tenía toda la atención de Ren; efectivamente la tenía, el actor tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

-Dado que te tengo en calidad de "Demente", prefiero tener todo lo que prometiste asegurado por escrito-. Continuó Tamao cogiendo la hoja en su mano derecha-. He puesto algunas otras condiciones... después de todo, esto es un "Contrato de matrimonio"... -. Añadió señalando la hoja con su mano izquierda-. Así que léelo-. Finalizó la joven extendiendo el documento hacia Ren nuevamente.

Ren se quedó muy quieto analizando a Tamao, luego cogió la hoja; pero lejos de leerla lo puso sobre la barra y retó a Tamao con la mirada; ella ahogó una risita irónica y arqueó la ceja al más puro estilo Tao; luego, tras esperar unos minutos le quitó la hoja.

- Engreído-. Murmuró Tamao levantando en alto la hoja-. UNO-. Leyó en voz alta.

1. Respetaremos la privacidad de cada uno.

2. Está proscrita la sola idea de intimidad física (Ren ahogó una risita burlona)

3. Este Contrato de matrimonio tendrá una duración máxima de 6 meses-. Dijo Tamao-. SEIS MESES-. Recalcó con fuerza.

4. Una vez divorciados Ren Tao transferirá "Paradise" a nombre de Tamao Tamamura, lo mismo que cumplirá con lo ofrecido respecto al sueldo y la pensión.

Luego Tamao le miró sintiéndose poderosa, le había tomado gran cantidad de horas decidir aceptar la propuesta del matrimonio "de mentira"; y el resto de la madrugada el elaborar ese contrato privado, ahora ella volvía a tener el sartén por el mango, a Ren no le quedaba más que aceptar.

- ¿Algo qué objetar?-. Dijo Tamao con superioridad.

- Por supuesto que sí-. Dijo Ren, la sonrisa de Tamao disminuyó, pero se esforzó porque no desapareciera.

Luego Ren dejó la hoja en la barra y caminó rápidamente al escritorio que estaba en un rincón de la sala; y con igual rapidez regresó a la barra con un bolígrafo en la mano, cogió de nuevo la hoja y escribió:

-. QUINTO-. Dijo Ren mientras escribía, y así lo hizo hasta que terminó su quinta cláusula-. "Si a la contraparte se le ocurre revelar el secreto de este contrato de matrimonio, o hace algo para ponernos en evidencia...todo lo anterior quedará nulo y el responsable deberá pagar una indemnización"...

- "Se cree que puede ser mi superior en esto"-. Pensó Tamao mientras él recitaba su quinta cláusula.

- ¿Alguna objeción?-. Preguntó Ren con igual superioridad que Tamao minutos antes.

Ella sin embargo, le retó con la mirada, cogió la hoja de nuevo y tras darle un vistazo rápido sonrió socarronamente.

- No-. Dijo Tamao, luego se puso de pie y fue hasta el computador; allí tipeó la cláusula de Ren e imprimió el documento y mientras regresaba a la barra se le ocurrió molestarlo-. En serio me sorprende que creas que revelaría algo así...

La sonrisa de Ren disminuyó.

- Ah ya... creo que lo sé...-. Añadió Tamao sentándose de nuevo de su lado de la barra-. Será porque te consideras un premio para las mujeres, por eso debería de estar loca de felicidad por casarme contigo y correr a contárselo a todo mundo ¿Verdad?.

Ren se esforzó por mantenerse inmune y preservar su sonrisa irónica.

- Pero DESPIERTA...-. Continuó Tamao lista para la estocada final al ego de Ren-. Que si no estuviera esta casa, MI casa... en juego... JAMÁS se me hubiera ocurrido aceptar.

- No me fio de ti-. Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos, tratando de recuperar su aplomo e indiferencia.

- Ni yo de ti-. Respondió Tamao imitándolo con los brazos unos segundos, para después coger el "Contrato"-. Por eso hay una copia para ti y una para mí-. Añadió sacando un segundo juego de "Las reglas"

- Entonces de acuerdo-. Dijo Ren dándole el bolígrafo

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo el bolígrafo y firmando un juego y luego el otro; lo mismo hizo Ren después; "Está hecho" pensaron los dos.

Repentinamente Tamao extendió su mano hacia él; Ren rodó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos...-. Dijo Tamao aún con la mano extendida-. ¿No es un negocio acaso?

Ren le miró escéptico unos segundos, "Si, POR SUPUESTO que es un negocio" pensó y tras determinar que no tenía nada que perder si hacía aquello, estrechó su mano.

- Iré a trabajar-. Dijo Ren al ponerse de pie-. Limpia la casa.

- Si, si-. Dijo Tamao con desgano mientras cogía su juego del "Contrato" e iba a cerrarlo en el escritorio.

Ren entretanto la había seguido con la mirada, ella había aceptado el papel de esposa durante los siguientes 6 meses; la cosa ahora era... hacer creíble que ella fuera su esposa.

- Oye, ¿No tienes algo decente que ponerte?-. Dijo Ren, Tamao le miró con fastidio

- ¿Perdón?-. Musitó Tamao comenzando a enojarse.

- Si tu ropero está lleno de cosas como las que traes, no nos creerán-. Dijo Ren apoyándose en la columna de la sala, luego desvió la mirada unos segundos, tras los cuales anunció su decisión-. Espera un auto a las 10...

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- Ya verás...-. Dijo Ren y se marchó a su habitación haciendo de oídos sordos a los reclamos de Tamao.

Lo que Tamao no pensaba era que el "auto" parecería uno de los coches de "Los Hombres de negro", y que la llevaría a una de las más prestigiosas boutiques de la ciudad, donde además de recibirla como si se tratara de una celebridad, la vistieron de una y mil formas, la maquillaron y la peinaron.

- Señorita Tamamura-. Dijo una de las jóvenes que trabajaban allí-. Recibimos un mensaje de su novio, él vendrá por usted en unos minutos.

- Eh... gracias-. Dijo Tamao intentando disimular su gesto de fastidio cuando escuchó "Su novio".

Tal cual lo anunciaron Ren estuvo ahí a los 10 minutos, adentro las mujeres no se cansaban de decirle a Tamao lo bonita que era y lo afortunado que era Ren, ella personalmente no se creía ninguna de las dos cosas, personalmente porque nunca se había considerado bonita.

Aún así salió al encuentro del "novio". Al salir él ni se percató de su presencia, estaba muy ensimismado apoyado en la puerta; Tamao elevó los ojos al cielo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?-. Dijo de pronto logrando sorprender a Ren.

Pero la sorpresa fue por mucho más que la repentina aparición.

- "¿Tamao?"-. Pensó Ren al verla.

Ella le miraba aún cruzada de brazos, llevaba sandalias altas y estilizadas, el vestido que llevaba era de gasa, muy volátil y en tono rosa muy claro, con una cinta gruesa de raso que se ceñía a la cintura acentuándola, y del mismo material otra cinta adornando el cuello, la espalda era descubierta. Lo demás era muy sutil, desde el maquillaje hasta el peinado sujeto a un moño casual.

- "Se ve muy diferente"-. Pensó Ren, y de hecho pensaba también que si no la conociera, hasta la consideraría agradable; ese vestido en más le daba un toque de "inocencia".

- ¿Perdiste el habla?-. Ironizó Tamao y Ren salió de su letargo.

- Pareces un maniquí de maternidad disfrazado-. Dijo Ren desviando la mirada, Tamao rodó la mirada y luego lo vio con cierto fastidio... "¡Pero qué odioso!"

En eso apareció un hombre vestido de traje.

- Ren, el auto está listo-. Dijo el hombre, entonces se fijó en Tamao, había llegado a escuchar el comentario de Ren-. Qué poco observador eres...¡Pero si la señorita está preciosa!

- ¿Y quién te lo preguntó?-. Dijo Ren de mala gana-. Vamos ya, Anna no deja de llamarme.

Entonces el "novio" salió.

- Disculpe... ¿ir adonde?-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿No se lo dijo?, es que... tienen una rueda de prensa-. Dijo el hombre-. Mi nombre es Takashi.

- Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo Tamao haciendo una venia-. Será mejor ir... anda de mal humor.

- Como es usual-. Comentó Takashi y enseguida se arrepintió-. Lo siento.

- Descuide-. Rió Tamao-. No lo diré si usted no le cuenta que me reí de eso.

A Takashi, uno de los asistentes de Anna le pareció sumamente extraño que los "novios" no se dirigieran la palabra, Tamao estaba de lo más tranquila observando por la ventana polarizada y Ren parecía meditar algo profundamente. Por fin llegaron a la sala de convenciones donde nuevamente fueron asediados por cámaras y periodistas.

- No te aturdas-. Dijo Ren a Tamao, pero ella no comprendió hasta que él la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella entre los flashes-. Disculpen, quizá por hoy quieran hacer un espacio-. Dijo Ren a los periodistas mientras atraía a Tamao al frente y la cogía de la cintura-. Mi prometida no está acostumbrada a sus atenciones... la aturden un poco.

Sólo eso bastó y los periodistas hicieron un camino de cámaras para que la pareja pasara, Tamao estaba tensa; pero no precisamente por la prensa.

- Nos harán algunas preguntas-. Dijo Ren sonriendo y saludando con la mano libre-. Sólo sígueme la corriente.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?-. Sonrió Tamao forzadamente.

Por fin asentados en la sala de convenciones, la prensa inició sus preguntas.

- ¿Es verdad que se conocieron en un avión?-. Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Sí, es correcto-. Dijo Ren con amabilidad-. Recuerdo que ella estaba muy nerviosa así que le pregunté si era la primera vez que viajaba en avión.

Tamao arqueó una ceja inconscientemente, recordaba a la perfección el viaje y en ningún momento había sucedido eso. Ahora Ren le miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Verdad, cariño?-. Dijo Ren, Tamao parecía enviarle dagas filudas con la mirada, pero se obligó a sonreír.

- Sí, es cierto... estaba "nerviosa"-. Dijo Tamao-. Muy nerviosa... y temo que lo traté MUY MAL... no me cansaré de disculparme "cariño".

La prensa murmuró un "ohhh",

- Ahora la pregunta va para Tamao-. Dijo otro periodista-. Como sabe, Ren es un actor muy famoso y sobre todo popular entre millones de mujeres... ¿Qué crees que te hace a ti especial?

- Pues-. Titubeó Tamao riendo nerviosa "¿Será que soy el conejillo de indias que tiene más a la mano?"-. No lo sé en realidad...

- Ella misma no lo sabe-. Dijo Ren rescatando la situación, Tamao aprovechó su intervención para beber del vaso con agua que tenía en frente-. Pero doy fe... que Tamao no tiene idea de lo adorable que es.

Tamao casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía. Por la cabeza de ambos aparecía la imagen de cuando Tamao le vomitó encima, luego ambos se sonrieron con total ironía.

- Bueno es cosa sabida que todo ha sido repentino-. Dijo otro periodista-. ¿Por qué el apuro?¿Tamao hay alguna razón? ¿Quizá un embarazo? o... ¿Un matrimonio forzado?

Tamao pensó: "JA, Este hombre está más loco que Ren... primera respuesta ¡NI MUERTA! y segunda respuesta "ABSOLUTAMENTE SI"...

- Creo que eso tiene respuesta-. Dijo Ren de pronto-. Y se encuentra en que amo a esta mujer... yo... deseo protegerla de todo dolor-. Entonces miró a Tamao con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras ella le miraba entre escepticismo e incredulidad-. Quiero cuidar de ella para siempre.

Como flash la escena de Ren pateándola bajo la mesa vino a la mente de Tamao "Si claro... cuidar de mí... cuidar que me caiga en una fosa común y enterrarme viva querrá decir"

- Y bueno ¿Para cuándo es la fecha?-. Dijo otro periodista.

- En realidad lo venimos planeando hace un tiempo-. Dijo Ren-. Tuvimos muchas horas para conversar en el viaje a Seúl, fueron suficientes para conocerla.

- Así es-. Interrumpió Tamao-. Soy muy simple en realidad, en cambio Ren siempre me sorprende... siempre hay algo nuevo qué aprender con él-. Agregó ella observando gestos de afirmación entre la prensa, "Aprender cosas de él", "Aprender a defenderme y bajarle los humos será"

- Creo que fue a mediados de semana en Seúl, cuando hablamos de matrimonio-. Dijo Ren, Tamao arqueó la ceja nuevamente pero se obligó a sonreír.

- Aunque yo estoy segura que la idea la tuvo cuando a mí se me pasó el enojo del avión-. Bromeó Tamao y la prensa rió de buena gana.

- No queremos esperar más tiempo-. Agregó Ren-. En 1 semana.

"Una semana", "Una semana", "Una semana"... el eco de la sentencia de muerte a su soltería la persiguió aún en el auto, Ren no añadió nada más y su amabilidad desapareció al cerrar la puerta del coche.

Ya en casa todo transcurrió como si nada, ella preparó la cena, comieron en silencio y luego Ren se fue a dormir, ella en cambio tuvo otra noche de insomnio, lo que provocó unas terribles ojeras al día siguiente, aunque eso no impidió que Ren la cargara de tareas y encima la enviara con otra asistente de Anna en busca de un vestido de novia.

Luego de 3 días en los que ya había encontrado el dichoso vestido, los zapatos y demás, Tamao agradeció que Ren la enviara a un spa... "Tienes la cara horrible", había dicho el actor, llevándose de recompensa que el trapo sucio de la cocina le cayera en la cara.

Por fin en silencio, en una cómoda camilla, con un facial en el rostro y dos rodajas de pepinillo, Tamao decidió dejar de preocuparse, al menos por esos momentos.

- "Esto es relajante"-. Pensó Tamao... pero la tranquilidad le duró poco.

- "Es increíble que se case"-. Dijo una voz de mujer, sonaba molesta

**"Al parecer el matrimonio está de moda", pensó Tamao.**

- "Lo sé y encima con esa chica tan POCO agraciada"-. Dijo otra.

**"El matrimonio está de moda y la gente puede ser muy cruel ¿De qué pobre mujer estarán hablando?"-. Se preguntó Tamao**

- "Ren Tao es mucho para esa chica..."

**Un segundo... ¿Ren Tao?, eso significaba que la pobre mujer que según ese par era "POCO agraciada", ¡Era ella!.**

- "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

- "No lo sé, pero seguro que está embarazada"

**¡¿EMBARAZADA?**

- "Se ha sacado la lotería, mira que Ren... REN TAO, ese BOMBÓN...

**¿LOTERÍA? ¿REN TAO, UN BOMBÓN? ¡Por todos los cielos el mundo se estaba volviendo loco!, ¡Era eso o que ese par tenían un severo cuadro de "Renitis" aguda!. **

**Ok... Ren no era feo; incluso si fuera mudo ella lo consideraría guapo...**

**... OK... Ren era guapo, pero definitivamente ser atractivo físicamente se volvía una característica mínima cuando abría la boca. **

- "No hacen una buena pareja, ella es tan... simplona"

- "Y que lo digas, y ese cabello ¿Qué onda?... es decir... es tan... tan..."

- "Lo sé"

**UNO... DOS... TRES... CUATRO...-. Pensó Tamao tratando de hacer de oídos sordos a tantos comentarios fuera de lugar y... no resultó-. "¡Tengo que salir de aquí!".**

Una vez lejos, libre del facial y sola de nuevo desató su cabello, era rosa como el de su madre y como ella, Tamao lo lucía largo; acarició con sus dedos las hebras rosadas.

- Seguro no son las únicas que lo dicen-. Se dijo Tamao al recordar lo dicho por el par de fans resentidas de Ren-. ...Que Ren esto... que Ren el otro... SIEMPRE REN... ¿Acaso nadie se pregunta si yo estoy contenta?, es él quien es poco para mí.

"Claro, no tengo cuerpo de modelo... no tengo... pues... los estándares fijos de una mujer atractiva"-. Pensó Tamao mientras descansaba en un sofá del Spa-. "Es suficiente con que lo diga yo... y ahora por culpa de ese demente medio país debe estarme llenando de críticas"

- Pero solo es por "Paradise"-. Se dijo en voz alta-. 6 odiosos meses a cambio de tener mi vida de vuelta-. Luego imaginó su vida después de esos 6 meses para darse ánimos-. Sin cámaras, sin preguntas incómodas, sin gente horrible murmurando... y sobre todo sin Ren Tao.

...

...

Ren tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, en su camino al gimnasio se topó con más de 3 adolescentes que llorando le exigían una explicación por su casamiento, una de ellas incluso se desmayó, luego adentro las personas que para su desgracia tenían suficiente dinero para pagar ese gimnasio no dejaban de mirarlo, quiso ignorarlos y concentrarse en sus ejercicios, pero las miradas constantes eran realmente irritantes, y para rematar, cuando estaba suficientemente molesto sonó su celular (Por enésima vez)

Se negó a ver siquiera el identificador de llamada, hasta que luego del cuarto timbrazo y de 15 segundos añadidos, sonó la alarma de mensaje, Ren tomó el teléfono y en cuanto vio el nombre sintió como su pecho se comprimía.

"Ren por favor contéstame, soy Jeanne"

Ladeó la mirada tentado a llamarla, sin embargo antes de que su dedo se moviera el teléfono volvió a sonar, "Jeannie"

Movió su dedo al botón verde, iba a apretarlo cuando en el quinto timbrazo apretó el botón rojo.

"No voy a flaquear esta vez Jeanne"-. Pensó y apagó el celular.

Miró luego alrededor, decidiendo qué iría a hacer, ya había corrido, ya había hecho máquinas, quizá la bicicleta... pero... un segundo. ¿Hao?

Encerrado en un área especial donde se practicaba Squash estaba Hao dándole con profunda fuerza a la pelota que rebotaba entre las paredes para que nuevamente el moreno la golpeara con la raqueta.

"Ok, quizá no me haya visto"-. Pensó Ren dispuesto a perderse en otro extremo del gimnasio cuando una de las encargadas del gimnasio tocó su hombro.

- Disculpe, lo están llamando de allá-. Dijo la joven, Ren no contestó ; pero a fuerzas tuvo que mirar hacia donde "lo estaban llamando", y efectivamente era Hao. "Lo que me faltaba"-. Pensó Ren saludando de vuelta.

El moreno estaba pegado a los muros de vidrio de la sala de Squash, había visto casualmente a Ren y le había encargado a una de las trabajadores que le llamase; una vez que tuvo su atención le saludó con la mano.

5 días habían pasado desde la presentación de su revista, al día siguiente del compromiso público de Ren, Hao había pasado horas tortuosas tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, determinando que buena parte de lo ocurrido era su culpa; puesto que si él no le hubiera revelado los sentimientos de Ren a Jeanne, ella no hubiera ido a encararlo, en sí, no precisaba decirle nada de Ren, con decirle que él no la amaba habría sido suficiente.

Estuvo muchas veces tentado a llamar a Ren, juntarse con él y escuchar de su boca la explicación a todo ese embrollo; pero todas esas veces había desistido, al segundo día se encerró en su trabajo, o al menos trató de encerrarse en su trabajo; cada dos por cuatro volvía a imaginar el beso de Ren y Tamao; volvía a pensar de nuevo en la joven pelirosa y trataba de no sentirse furioso por lo que Ren había hecho con ella.

- "No tengo derecho"-. Pensaba Hao cada que el enojo quería aflorar, ya que consideraba que él había provocado el nuevo ímpetu de Ren, sin quererlo, pero era en buena parte responsable.

Pero luego pensaba en Tamao, ¿Por qué ella aceptó ese beso?, bien pudo haberlo empujado o rehusado a irse con Ren después; pero ninguna de las dos cosas hizo; murmuró apenas un "Lo siento" hacia él antes de irse con su mejor amigo... ¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué lo sentía?; ¿Por qué Ren había hecho eso?, besar a otra mujer y comprometerse públicamente cuando sabía tan bien como él que amaba a Jeanne. ¿Por qué?

Su cabeza y habitual dominio de sí mismo se perdieron por completo cuando por los diarios se enteró que el "Matrimonio" de Ren Tao y Tamao Tamamura se llevaría a cabo en una semana, definitivamente luego de leer el titular, Hao estaba seguro de que Ren tenía dobles intenciones con todo aquél teatro, ¡Porque debía ser un teatro!, ¡Mucho más luego de leer la entrevista! ¡Por favor! ¡Nadie se enamora a tal grado que decide pasar el resto de su vida con otra persona, EN UNA SEMANA! ¡Menos cuando se está enamorado de otra persona más de 10 años!

Y Tamao, si se prestaba al teatro de Ren ¿Qué clase de mujer era entonces?, Todo era muy confuso, Hao no podía aceptar la idea de que Tamao fuera una mujer mentirosa y deshonesta; simplemente porque no lo parecía; en lo poco que la había tratado él estaba seguro que ella no sería capaz de tamaña farsa.

En el mejor de los casos para ella, sí estaría enamorada de Ren; en el peor de los casos para Ren, él estaría obligando de alguna forma a Tamao a aceptar todo aquello; por fin el momento de saber la verdad había llegado; sin pretenderlo Ren estaba en el mismo lugar que él; no había lugar a una postergación.

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban en la cafetería del gimnasio, Ren con una bebida hidratante y Hao con un jugo de naranja.

- ¿Seguro sólo quieres el hidratante?-. Preguntó Hao, de un momento a otro frente a Ren, se sentía como si su mejor amigo fuera un completo extraño.

- Seguro-. Respondió Ren bebiendo un poco.

- Bueno, que conste-. Dijo Hao tratando de recobrar la habitual confianza de sus conversaciones con Ren-. Ahora... ¿Qué se siente casarse antes que yo?-. Bromeó Hao bebiendo un poco de su jugo.

Ren rodó los ojos discretamente.

- No tienes una idea-. Contestó dando otro sorbo a su bebida para evitar una pequeña náusea.

- Eso es cierto-. Dijo Hao, "nada más cierto"-. Me... me siento de alguna manera responsable.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Yo fui el que cometió el error de ser indiscreto con Jeanne-. Dijo Hao enfrentándole con la mirada-. No tenía por qué mencionarle nada sobre ti; lo siento...

- Eso es historia antigua-. Murmuró Ren-. Aunque solo debiste rechazarla y punto.

- Lo hice-. Respondió Hao-. Y volvió a ser esa niña frágil de la que solíamos cuidar cuando éramos niños, no me justifico Ren... flaquee y cree más problemas, lo lamento.

"A buena hora te vienes a arrepentir, AÑOS tarde, Hao"- Pensó Ren, a todo lo dicho por Hao, él ya no tenía opción a dar marcha atrás, las decisiones estaban tomadas, Jeanne había sido como siempre egoísta y cruel con él; él había decidido alejarla, de la mejor forma... casándose con Tamao.

- No lo sientas tanto-. Dijo Ren luego de una pausa.

- Sé que lo dices por Tamao-. Dijo Hao-. Aunque yo no me explico tu cambio respecto a Jeanne... hasta hace una semana ibas a proponerle matrimonio y...

- Repito-. Le interrumpió Ren-. Eso es historia antigua, y sí... dije que no lamentes tanto la situación, por Tamao... como debes saber he solucionado el problema de la mejor forma.

- Leí la entrevista-. Dijo Hao dejando su jugo de naranja a un te conozco Ren... algo ocultas.

- Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente-. Acotó Ren y le miró con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, lo de Tamao fue... "amor a primera vista", ¿Suele ocurrir no?... no solo en las películas.

- Ren-. Dijo Hao con seriedad-. No es cierto...

Ren borró toda sonrisa sarcástica y ensombreció sus gestos, Hao era consciente de que podía provocar otro problema, pero necesitaba saber, así Ren se enfadara con él.

- Mantuviste tu amor intacto hacia Jeanne por más de 10 años-. Comentó Hao-. NADA, ni siquiera su obsesión conmigo, ni sus desplantes, si su egoísmo pudo derrumbar el amor que le tuviste siempre; lo noté incluso ese día, cuando ella te hería quizá sin darse cuenta... ¡Vamos!...conoces el carácter tan voluble de Jeanne... Y los dos sabemos que es a ella a quien...

- ¿Te estás poniendo sentimental?-. Ironizó Ren volviendo a lucir indiferente-. No creí vivir para escucharte así... además ¿Qué sabes tú de Jeanne?

- Lo veo de forma fría-. Dijo Hao-. La veo a ella de otro ángulo porque no estoy en tus zapatos... desde siempre has querido justificar los ataques irracionales de Jeanne porque la quieres.

Ren guardó silencio.

- Vamos Ren, te conozco mejor que nadie-. Dijo Hao-. Desde niños... incluso sé que secretamente querías seguir los pasos de tu padre hasta lo que sucedió con tu hermana; nadie más excepto yo sé que fuiste alumno de honor en primaria y secundaria... te conozco y por lo tanto no puedo entender tu modo de actuar.

- Las cosas cambian, LAS PERSONAS... cambian-. Comentó Ren cansándose de la situación-. Ya ves... jamás pensaste que me casaría antes que tú.

- No estoy bromeando Ren-. Dijo Hao obligándolo a prestar atención-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?

- Está bien...-. Dijo Ren apoyándose en la mesa para acercarse un poco-. Pasó... que conocí a otra mujer en Seúl, me enamoré, lo que pasó con la confesión a Jeanne fue un error que afortunadamente no llegó a mayores, me di cuenta de 10 años de confusión; ahora voy a casarme... FIN DE LA HISTORIA.

La tensión había encontrado cabida en aquélla mesa, ya ninguno de los dos bebía ni el jugo ni el rehidratante, Hao fue el primero en moverse y ladear la mirada.

- Ren... en verdad lamento que te hayas dado por vencido-. Dijo Hao con la vista perdida en algún punto del gimnasio.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?-. Dijo Ren seriamente.

- Yo... solo espero que la decisión que tomes sea lo correcto-. Dijo Hao admitiendo su derrota en cuanto a Tamao; era un hecho el matrimonio aunque él no estuviera convencido de los sentimientos de Ren.

- Será mi problema si no lo es-. Dijo Ren enfadado poniéndose de pie-. Y yo creo que deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos, sé lo que hago.

- Realmente lo espero... en verdad-. Dijo Hao poniéndose de pie también, Ren le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Hao le sostuvo el hombro-. Felicidades por la boda.

Luego de unos segundos más de mirarlo, Hao giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la sala de Squash, Ren sintió el peso de su mano latente en su hombro, como si aún siguiera allí; "Espero que sea lo correcto", había dicho él; "lo correcto"... "lo correcto"... extorsionar a Tamao para que se casara con él y salvarse de un escándalo no tenía nada de correcto, ERA NECESARIO, y ella ganaría lo que tanto quería con hacerlo; eso debía amilanar un poco la mentira, la farsa... ¿No?

... NO..., Por mucha riqueza que prometiera a Tamao, eso no volvería correcto lo que iba a hacer.

...

...

En algún punto de la ciudad una joven dejaba sordos a los vecinos con sus gritos de emoción

- ¡Pilika!-. Gritó Chocolove entrando abruptamente en la habitación de Pilika, la encontró arriba de la cama con el periódico en mano.-. ¿Pilika?

- Choc... ¡Ven aquí y lee esto en voz alta!-. Dijo Pilika llamándolo con la mano, Chocolove le miró extrañado; pero hizo lo que le pidió.

- Pensé que te pasaba algo malo-. Dijo Chocolove.

- ¡Qué va...! ¡Anda, anda! ¡Lee!-. Dijo Pilika y Chocolove tomó el periódico.

- "Ren Tao el famoso actor se compromete"-. Leyó Chocolove-. ¿Eres fan de Ren Tao?

- ¡Eso no!... ¡Abajo Choc, ABAJO!-. Dijo Pilika jugueteando con su uña.

- Ok...-. Murmuró Chocolove y leyó-. "El cotizado y popular actor Ren Tao anuncia su matrimonio, la afortunada elegida responde al nombre Tamao Tamamura, no se conoce mucho detalle de la novia, pero a juzgar por la..."... un segundo-. Dijo Chocolove releyendo-. ¿Leí bien? ¿Tamao?

- ¿Verdad que no estoy alucinando?-. Preguntó Pilika bajándose de la cama para ponerse al lado de Chocolove-. Y mira-. Añadió dando la vuelta a la página-. ¡¿Verdad que ella es Tamao?

Chocolove asintió torpemente, era Tamao sin duda, muy cambiada, muy arreglada ¡Casi otra!... ¿Tamao se casaría y nada menos que con el actor más popular del momento?

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Tamao?-. Preguntó Chocolove y Pilika solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar y absolutamente nadie podía prever lo que estaba a punto de suceder en la vida de Tamao Tamamura, la chica ermitaña fanática de las novelas de internet que apenas cruzaba palabras con ellos o con el lechero y el cartero, de buenas a primeras ocupaba las primeras planas de los diarios y nada más y nada menos que como la futura esposa de Ren Tao.

- Pili-. Dijo Chocolove-. Esto me huele mal...

- ¿Deberíamos llamarla?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Es buena idea... venga acompáñame-. Dijo Chocolove.

De la puerta a la salida se la pasaron dando excusas a todos los vecinos que habían sido alertados por el grito de Pilika, ya en el taxi ella le pidió perdón a Chocolove, en más porque una señora pretendió golpearlo con una escoba, y prometió que lo haría si él le ponía una mano encima a Pilika.

Llegaron a "Paradise" justamente cuando Tamao estaba en plena labor de aseo, ya que Ren había dejado encargado que volviera a limpiar toda la casa argumentando que "No quería ver una mata de polvo en ningún rincón cuando regresara"

- ¡Será un...! ... pero ya verá-. Dijo Tamao mientras limpiaba por enésima vez un cuadro-. Se cree que tiene la sartén por el mango; pero ya va a ver... cuando tenga "Paradise" me reiré en su cara y...

DING...DONG...

- ¡Oh! ¿Quién osa interrumpir mis planes?-. Se dijo Tamao dejando el trapo sobre una mesita de centro-

DING-DONG

-. ¡Ya voy!-. Gritó Tamao

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Pilika y Chocolove en la puerta.

- ¡Felicidades!-. Exclamó Pilika mientras hacía explotar un conito de serpentinas sobre Tamao, antes de lanzarse hacia ella en un abrazo.

- ¡Chicos!-. Dijo Tamao sorprendida, Chocolove saludó cordialmente al tiempo que le entregaba 3 rosas.

Eso era incómodo, sus amigos le felicitaban una y otra vez, aunque Chocolove era más discreto, minutos más tarde estaban los tres en la sala a la espera de la "Gran Historia", Tamao no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos.

- Vaya que este lugar ha Pilika admirando la limpieza del lugar-. ¿Y desde cuando viven juntos? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Por todos los cielos Tami, responde!

- Pili... tranquila, son muchas preguntas-. Dijo Chocolove alertado tras escuchar ¿Desde cuándo viven juntos?.

- Eh... pues, ¿No habéis visto la entrevista?-. Preguntó Tamao con nerviosismo.

- Me enteré esta mañana por el periódico Tami, anda... ¡Se supone que somos amigas! ¡Yo debería ser la primera en enterarme de tu boda!-. Dijo Pilika en son de ruego.

- Es que... pues-. Titubeó Tamao, cerró los ojos unos segundos ordenando sus ideas y nuevamente su lado literario afloró-. Bueno... la verdad es que era un secreto, ya saben... Ren es tan famoso que cada paso que da automáticamente sale en la prensa.

- Seguro... Pilika recordando los escándalos anteriores-. Bueno eso puedo entenderlo... oye... ¿Y cómo se te declaró?

Tamao por poco se cae del sillón.

- ¡¿Ah?-. Dijo Tamao nuevamente nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te llevó a cenar?, o... ¡Ah, ya sé!-. Dijo Pilika-. ¡Eras tú a la que se le declaró en ese restaurante verdad?

- EH... sí... sí era yo-. Dijo Tamao llorando internamente-. Me... me puse una... pe...peluca... y, bueno...

- ¡AWW! ¿Viste Choc?-. Dijo Pilika enternecida-. ¡Se pone tan nerviosa!

- ¿Estás bien Tamao?-. Dijo Chocolove repentinamente, Tamao se sentía muy incómoda por tener que mentirles, Chocolove lo interpretó como que la incomodidad la causaba él-. Es decir, todo parece tan... rápido.

- Oh Choc... así es el amor, ¡Ay qué emoción siento!-. Dijo Pilika con las manos juntas en su pecho-. Tamao y Ren Tao... ¡Has tenido tanta suerte amiga!

Tamao rió nerviosa, sudaba frío... "Uy si... qué afortunada soy", pensó con ironía; pero no podía decir nada del contrato secreto, NADA o perdería "Paradise" para siempre y encima estaría más endeudada con el engreído de Ren.

- La prensa dice que se casarán en una semana-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Bueno... adelantamos la fecha-. Dijo Tamao sin mucha emoción.

- ¿Estás embarazada Tami?-. Preguntó de frente Pilika tras una pequeña pausa.

- ¡¿QUE?-. Gritó Tamao más roja que un tomate y puesta en pie de un brinco.

- Ay qué bueno-. Dijo Pilika como si nada-. La prensa los habría hecho picadillo.

Tamao tenía la cara roja, el pulso acelerado, el corazón en la boca, y el cuerpo sufriendo ligeros espasmos. "Reforzaré la cláusula de la intimidad, ¡La sancionaré con CASTRACIÓN!", pensó desesperada.

- Pilika... no seas tan directa-. Sugirió Chocolove.

- Lo siento-. Se disculpó ella y luego regresó la mirada a Tamao-. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-"Gracias al cielo"-. Pensó Tamao y respiró aliviada.

- ¿Ya conociste a tus suegros?-. Preguntó Pilika acabando con la momentánea tranquilidad de Tamao.

Tamao logró reaccionar apenas , solo para confundirse, "Vamos no seas tonta... ¡Por supuesto que Ren debe tener padres! ¡No lo ha traído la cigüeña!"

- Eh... pues-. Titubeó, ahora sí que ni su sentido literario podría salvarla...

- A ver... conociéndote-. Dijo Pilika cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Siquiera sabes de quienes hablamos?

- Eh... pues-. Titubeó Tamao de nuevo.

- ¡Qué raro!-. Dijo Pilika-. ¿No te ha presentado aún?

- Pues... sí, sí, claro que sí-. Dijo Tamao intentando sonar convincente y a la vez recordar algo de las revistas que hablaban sobre Ren-. S-su... padre, es decir... su padre y madre son personas bastante reservadas...

"No recuerdo sus nombres ¿Cuántos eran?... a ver... papá, mamá... -. Pensó Tamao tratando de contar con los dedos-. Creo que tenía abuela... ¿O era abuelo?... ejem... sus... hermanas ¿O eran hermanos? o solo tenía una hermana... o un hermano... a ver... tío... tía... ¡¿POR QUE A MI?"-. Pensó confusamente mientras se obligaba a sonreír.

- Ahm ya me parecía raro, ¿Y la familia te recibió bien?-. Preguntó Pilika sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga.

- C-Claro... ¿P-por qué no me recibirían bien?-. Titubeó Tamao "No más preguntas, por favor".

Chocolove carraspeó un poco interviniendo así en la conversación.

- Bueno, no es por asustarte-. Dijo Chocolove-. No estoy seguro, pero... aunque solo es un rumor, se relaciona a Ren Tao con la familia dueña de Corporaciones Tao, ¿Has oído de ellos?

- Claro que sí-. Dijo Tamao, "Corporaciones Tao"; era quizá una de las corporaciones que manejaban el poder económico del país, pero... el apellido tenía que ser mera coincidencia ¿... o No?

- Bueno... disculpa la curiosidad..., es difícil imaginar que gente tan rica sea amable-. Dijo Chocolove haciendo una seña con la mirada para que Tamao le siguiera la cuerda.

Tamao dudó un poco; pero Chocolove logró distraer a Pilika lo suficiente para que la joven Tamamura pudiera captar la idea.

- Bueno, ellos... han sido muy amables-. Dijo Tamao rogando porque el interrogatorio terminara.

- Yo muero por contarle a mi hermano sobre esto...ó Pilika emocionada-. ¡El apostaba porque te quedabas solterona! AY ¡Me va a dar TANTO gusto decirle lo equivocado que estaba!

- ¿Te has comunicado con Horo?-. Preguntó Tamao agradeciendo el cambio de tema, Pilika asintió-. Y ¿Ya sabe lo...?

- Sí... y No... no sabe aún-. Dijo Pilika desanimándose un poco-. No quiero preocuparlo, solo se extrañó de que no me localizara en casa... al parecer mis padres tampoco le han dicho nada.

- Tranquila Pili-. Dijo Chocolove colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Sí... -. Dijo Pilika sonriendo con cierta tristeza-. Le dije que me mudé de casa, no le pareció tan buena idea, pero se tranquilizó un poco al saber que Choc me cuida.

- Tardará algunos meses en llegar-. Dijo Chocolove continuando la conversación,

- Ya veo... no te preocupes Pili.-. Dijo Tamao-. Horo-Horo lo va a entender, estoy segura...

- Yo así lo espero-. Suspiró Pilika.

Hablaron un poco del bebé y de cómo le estaba sentando el embarazo a Pilika; luego Chocolove y la joven Usui se despidieron de Tamao.

- "Esto se pone más difícil"-. Pensó Tamao una vez sola... luego se animó pensando ¿Qué más podría suceder?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar más de media hora, cuando ella estaba haciendo la comida. Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Es la señorita Tamamura?-. Preguntó un joven muy bien vestido.

Tamao dudó en responder unos segundos pero acabó haciéndolo.

- Disculpe, soy el chofer de la familia Tao-. Dijo el joven-. Mi señor me ha mandado para que pueda conducirla a la mansión Tao; todos esperan ansiosos por conocerla.

Tamao abrió los ojos como platos, comenzó a sudar frío y fue necesario que el chofer la llevara dentro de la casa pues su palidez indicaba que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Minutos más tarde Tamao ideó un sinfín de excusas para denegar la invitación por ese día; pero el chofer amablemente no aceptó ninguna, e incluso dijo que si ella no iba, peligraba su trabajo, así que presionada por todos lados, Tamao acabó accediendo.

Ya en el lujoso auto, Tamao retorcía sus dedos mientras atravesaban la ciudad; cada vez las casas eran más lujosas y su preocupación aumentaba, se miró a sí misma, no había tenido tiempo de coger nada de lo que Ren había comprado, simplemente se había puesto un vestido sencillo, recatado y había atinado a atar una trenza; precisamente cuando ensayaba su forma de saludar a la familia del demente; el "Demente" llamó.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?-. Dijo Ren ni bien contestó Tamao.

- No tengo la menor idea-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Y no me grites! ya es suficientemente incómodo el escucharte para encima tener que soportar que me grites.

- Estoy en "Paradise" y NO has hecho absolutamente nada de lo que te indiqué-. Dijo Ren molesto.

- Pues lo haré después, estoy ocupada-. Dijo Tamao obligándose a sonreír, puesto que el chofer la miraba a través de la ventanilla del coche con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Ah sí?... vamos... ¿Acaso tienes un trabajo que atender?-. Ironizó Ren-. ¿Claro, contando que no sabes hacer nada?

Tamao frunció el ceño, bien... era cierto que Ren pagaba las cuentas, que era él el del dinero y el actor famoso... pero NO TENÍA DERECHO a tratarla de esa forma, y NO se lo iba a permitir.

- Escucha tú... ¡Cabeza hueca!-. Dijo Tamao vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa forma o te juro por la memoria de mis padres que les contaré nuestro "Pequeño secreto matrimonial" a tus padres.

- ¡¿QUE?-. Vociferó Ren-. ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?

- ¿Dónde más GENIO?... Voy camino a ver a tus padres... mandaron por mí hace una hora-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡¿QUE VAS CAMINO ADÓNDE?

Tamao había alejado el auricular de su oído... "Ese iba a ser otro MUYYYY largo día"

...

...

**Terminé al fin chicas!, Siento mucho la espera!, lo he hecho un poco más largo para compensarlas :P ojalá no hayan perdido el hilo :)**

**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, Hasta prontooo! :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Stellar BS:** ¡Hola Stellar! :D ... Noo, gracias a ti por leer :), a mi me divierte enormemente hacer pelear a estos dos XD, ya somos dos con el estudio! U_U!, pero ni modo... a darle :D! ojalá no te haya hecho esperar mucho por la conti!, gracias por tu review! :D, espero que te haya gustado la continuación :D; besoss! :D

**Kristall Blauw**: Hola Kristall! gracias por dejar tu review! :D, Ren se jugó su carta más poderosa XD, pero Tamao no iba a confiar a ciegas de nuevo; ojalá te haya gustado la actualización :D muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D! besos! 


	37. Los Tao y la decisión de Tamao

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII:**** " Los Tao y la decisión de Tamao"**

...

...

Llevaba cerca de 5 minutos esperando a la familia de Ren, aún no se recuperaba del estupor que sintió cuando estuvo frente a la casa de los Tao, "mansión" había dicho el chofer, y no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, solo el patio era precioso, lleno de flores de distintas clases y un camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada de la casa.

Adentro Tamao se sintió como si de pronto entrara en una revista de arquitectura, la casa prácticamente "Brillaba" de limpieza, desde las paredes, los vitrales, los detalles de madera, el piso.

"¡Ay Cielo santo...! ¿En qué lío me metí?"-. Pensó Tamao comenzando a preocuparse por su aspecto, ¿Habría ido correctamente vestida?... seguramente los padres de Ren eran personas muy elegantes, ¿Cómo debería saludar? ¿Cómo debería hablar?, ¿O no debería hablar?-. "Ren... ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!"

- ¿Hola?-. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos; frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer de mirada gentil; quien al parecer esperaba que ella reaccionara.

- Eh... Buenos días-. Logró decir Tamao haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

- Tú debes ser Tamao-. Añadió la mujer de forma gentil-. Yo soy Tao Jun, Ren es mi hermano.

La hermana de Ren; "Es muy bonita", pensó Tamao; Jun Tao era algo parecida a Ren físicamente; la forma de su rostro era similar; sus ojos aunque eran similares en forma; eran de un color violeta extraño y de expresión gentil; y su cabello era de una tonalidad verdusca atado de forma que sobresalían tres picos; ese detalle le recordó mucho el pico peculiar en la cabeza de Ren.

- Es un placer señorita...-. Comenzó saludar Tamao indecisa en si agachar solo la cabeza o también el tronco; entonces Jun levantó su mano indicando que no era necesario.

- No, no... puedes llamarme Jun-. Dijo ella amigablemente.

- Como guste... Jun-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose levemente más tranquila.

- Te reconocí inmediatamente por la portada del diario-. Dijo Jun y sonrió divertida-. Hasta creo que estás tan asustada como en la entrevista Tamao...

Tamao se sonrojó inevitablemente; ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que había perdido la capacidad de sostener una conversación decente?, al parecer de lo único que era capaz era de balbucear y sonrojarse ante cada cosa que dijeran.

- Eh... el turno de Jun, "Quizá la he incomodado"-. ¿No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre, cierto?

Tamao se sonrojó otra vez, comenzaba a molestarse consigo misma por no tener otra reacción ; entonces negó con la cabeza; quizá Jun Tao tenía razón; estaba asustada por estar allí; no sabía a qué atenerse en realidad ni mucho menos sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pero definitivamente... estaba MÁS enojada con Ten; ¡Ya vería el muy demente! ¿Cómo no le advirtió de su familia?, lo único que había "Ordenado-Gritado" por el celular, era que no dijera absolutamente nada hasta que él llegara; "Claro... cómo no, ¿Y bajo qué excusa no hablaría?"

- Es lógico que estés nerviosa-. Dijo Jun captando su atención; ahora se encontraba a un costado suyo-. No ha sido la forma más esperada que enviásemos por ti; pero considerando el tiempo que tenemos para conocerte era necesario... espero que lo entiendas.

- Si-. Logró decir Tamao sin balbuceos y se obligó a sonreír-. Comprendo señorita Jun.

- Bueno, entonces ven conmigo Tamao-. Dijo Jun señalando con su mano el pasillo que se presentaba ante ellos-. Mi madre y mi abuelo están esperando en la sala

- Eh... -. Titubeó Tamao-. Disculpe... ¿Quizá esté muy informal?-. Añadió mirando su ropa.

- Mmmm...-. Musitó Jun analizándola-. Sólo un poco, pero esto tampoco es una fiesta o una gala-. Añadió Jun animándola-. Tranquila... por lo que veo Ren te ha platicado poco o nada sobre nosotros ¿Verdad?

Tamao ladeó la mirada apenada.

- Tranquila-. Dijo Jun-. Ellos solo quieren conocerte... el abuelo y mi padre están algo sentidos con Ren porque no les avisó que se casaba, tampoco te ha traído para presentarte... ellos son muy tradicionalistas; pero si están enfadados es culpa de mi hermano y no tuya.

Jun dijo todo ello mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Tamao puso cara de espanto, si Ren tenía un carácter de los mil diablos cuando se enfadaba, no quería imaginar la de su padre y abuelo.

- Ánimo, mi padre aún no llega... ahora solo verás a mi madre y a mi abuelo -. Dijo Jun.

-"Oh bien, seré acribillada por 2 y no por tres"ó irónicamente Tamao.

- Aquí es-. Agregó Jun abriendo la puerta, Tamao respiró profundo y entró.

A diferencia del Quipao que usaba Jun, la señora Tao y el abuelo vestían ropas aún más tradicionales, aquella era una salita de té y todos estaban sentados en mullidos sofás, cuando ella y Jun entraron se pusieron de pie; Tamao automáticamente se petrificó.

- Ejem, ejem... reverencia... ejem, ejem-. Tosió disimuladamente Jun-. Disculpen, madre, abuelo... ya está aquí la señorita Tamamura.

Tamao podía sentir sus palpitaciones, aún así entró e intentó sonreír y controlar su respiración a la vez, el abuelo de Ren era un hombre muy pequeño, con ojos de la misma forma que Ren, se apoyaba en un bastón y tenía la expresión seria; por otro lado la madre de Ren era una mujer muy hermosa, el cabello lo tenía del mismo color que Ren al igual que sus facciones, pero sus ojos eran oscuros.

- Soy Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo Tamao mientras se inclinaba con cierta gracia ante los adultos-. Es... un placer conocerlos.

- Tranquila-. Dijo la madre de Ren, Tamao elevó la mirada-. No te pongas nerviosa o te caerás.

Tamao se sintió la mujer más torpe del mundo.

- Perdone-. Se disculpó no sabiendo qué más hacer.

- Él es el abuelo de Ren, Tao Men-. Dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros señalando al anciano en el sillón personal.

El hombre era de estatura pequeña; un poco calvo y con la mirada muy similar a la de Ren; salvo por el color, que era más bien parecido a los de Jun, también se apoyaba en un pequeño bastón de madera oscura. Tamao hizo una reverencia ante el hombre mayor, quien apenas y se movió; como si ella no existiera.

- Yo soy Ran Tao, la madre de Ren-. Siguió la mujer, siguiendo el orden protocolar, Tamao no pudo evitar mirarla insistentemente, la madre de Ren era hermosa; estaba vestida a la usanza tradicional china con un hánfú rojo oscuro y con bordados dorados; "Tamao es descortés quedarte mirando a la gente", se recordó y descendió un poco la mirada-. y asumo que conoce a mi hija Jun.

- Mucho gusto-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose incapaz de mirarles a los ojos.

Jun pidió con la mirada a su madre que fuera un poco más amable; Ran sin embargo sabía que eso dependería exclusivamente de la reacción del abuelo; entonces el mencionado, luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que analizó a Tamao, carraspeó para luego ser el primero en sentarse.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, niña?-. Preguntó el abuelo, para entonces por indicación de Jun, Tamao se sentó al frente, luego Jun fue al lado de su madre... ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si fuera la acusada de un tribunal? ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba Ren?

- Tengo 22 años-. Respondió Tamao al abuelo, quien miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, serio y enigmático; luego de su respuesta el anciano solo asintió.

- Comprenderá que hagamos preguntas poco comunes y quizá incómodas-. Dijo la mamá de Ren-. Después de todo quedan 4 días para que se convierta en la esposa de mi hijo... eso nos deja poco tiempo para conocerla.

- Sí... entiendo-. Dijo Tamao. "Ren es un inconsciente".

- Entonces tiene 23 años...-. Dijo el abuelo y de pronto la miró, Tamao tragó saliva inconscientemente-. ¿Y tus padres? ¿En qué se ocupan?-. Siguió el abuelo.

Primera pregunta incómoda.

- Mis padres murieron-. Dijo Tamao con cierta nostalgia, las demás mujeres intercambiaron una mirada seria.

Jun tuvo que controlar sus ganas de intervenir; había sido claramente advertida por el abuelo en la mañana; solo se le permitiría estar presente en la entrevista a la prometida de su hermano si se mantenía a raya; Ran por otro lado consideraba algo lamentable la historia de Tamao; con algo más de autoridad que su hija se determinó a intervenir, pero no bien había abierto la boca, una sola mirada del abuelo la silenció.

- Fue un accidente automovilístico-. Añadió Tamao al percatarse de las miradas que cruzaban los Tao.

- ¿Estudia?-. Dijo Men Tao continuando el interrogatorio de la forma más natural posible; como si la anterior respuesta no tuviera importancia.

- No señor, terminé de estudiar hace dos años-. Dijo Tamao, el abuelo cogió su taza de té y cerró los ojos.

- Entonces sólo preparatoria-. Dijo Men Tao dándole un sorbo a su té, ese "sólo"... venía cargado con algo de desdén

Jun cogió la mano de su madre levemente, instándola a intervenir en el interrogatorio de su abuelo, haciendo especial juego de miradas refiriéndose al nerviosismo de Tamao, Ran sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué dejó de estudiar?-. Preguntó el abuelo, Tamao se sentía cada vez más incómoda-. ¿No era buena en la escuela?

- Obtuve buenos grados-. Dijo Tamao recordando su adolescencia, había sido muy duro esforzarse en la preparatoria cuando no conseguía salir de la depresión por la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Entonces por qué no continuaste?-. Siguió el abuelo.

- La pensión que mis padres me dejaron no solventaba los gastos de una universidad, señor.-. Tamao se sentía mal; no por el hecho de tener que responder aquéllas preguntas; sino por el hecho de tener que recordar ese pasado tan triste, el dinero de sus padres sí había sido cuantioso cuando ellos murieron; pero tras la administración de su padrino, había sido afortunada al poder rescatar parte de su herencia; la suficiente para poder vivir.

- Entiendo-. Dijo el abuelo bebiendo otro poco de té-. Cambiemos de tema...

Los gestos se alivio fueron generales; Jun entonces sirvió un poco de té en otra taza y se la entregó a Tamao sonriéndole discretamente para animarla; Tamao lo agradeció, pues sentía la boca terriblemente seca; al menos el abuelo había decidido cambiar de tema, quizá la peor parte ya había terminado.

- Gracias-. Dijo Tamao a Jun.

- Bien...-. Siguió el abuelo y Tamao se enderezó-. Nos enteramos por la prensa que mi nieto y usted han estado viviendo juntos, ¿Es eso cierto?

- Sí...-. Contestó Tamao avergonzada, sintió un sonido de incomodidad y un leve suspiro, lo que le hizo sentir peor.

- Mi nieto siempre ha tomado decisiones precipitadas, y la mayoría de veces jamás hemos estado de acuerdo-. Dijo el abuelo severamente-. Somos una familia tradicionalista señorita Tamamura, por lo mismo, debe comprender que aunque para ustedes, "vivir juntos" sin estar CASADOS sea muy normal, para nosotros es difícil de aceptar.

- Sí, señor-. Dijo Tamao la taza comenzaba a temblar en su mano.

- Pero también soy consciente que siendo una señorita soltera e independiente-. Siguió el abuelo frunciendo el ceño-. Y siendo mi nieto una persona totalmente suelto de tradiciones, las ideas "Pasadas" de moda les importa poco.

- ¡Oh no!-. Dijo Tamao enrojeciendo, ¡Sabría Dios lo que el abuelo estaría imaginándose!, ahora el abuelo le miraba interrogante, mientras que Jun y Ran se pusieron a la expectativa-. Quiero decir... yo, respeto las tradiciones señor-. Logró decir con algo de fuerza-. Mis... mis padres me educaron así el tiempo que estuvieron a mi lado.

- Especifica tu relación con mi nieto-. Dijo el abuelo repentinamente, Tamao se puso muy nerviosa y buscó apoyo en las mujeres, Ran se mantuvo impasible y atenta, Jun al contrario la alentó con la mirada y un leve asentimiento.

Ok... Una descripción, solo era contarle cómo vivían juntos... nada más, y no tendría que mentir...

- Pues, sí vivimos en la misma casa... pero dormimos en habitaciones separadas, en... en las mañanas Ren sale a correr muy temprano, yo... mientras tanto preparo el desayuno y arreglo un poco la casa; luego Ren llega, desayunamos y él se va a trabajar.-. Dijo Tamao-. Prácticamente repetimos la misma rutina, salvo que Ren tenga que llegar tarde.

La cuestión para el abuelo Tao en ese momento era creer o no creer en esa muchachita; además el hecho de vivir juntos era el meollo del asunto, no lo que hicieran, por otro lado esa completa extraña parecía estar siendo sincera; al menos su lenguaje corporal lo denotaba.

De pronto el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza interrumpió su análisis.

- ¡Jun! ¡Madre! ¡¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Esto se pondrá bueno-. Comentó Jun ocultando una risita, no había esperado que su hermano apareciera; pero a juzgar por melodioso tono de voz de Ren y la expresión de nuevo tensa de su abuelo; una típica escena familiar Tao se iba a llevar a cabo.

- Hija-. La regañó Ran, luego miró a Tamao, ella lucía nerviosa, pero a la vez con cierta expresión de alivio en la mirada.

- ¡En la sala hermano!-. Dijo Jun ignorando a su madre.

- Jun, no tienes permitido intervenir-. Dijo el abuelo mientras los pasos de Ren se acercaban.

El aludido no tardó ni medio minuto en llegar a la sala, su madre y hermana se pusieron de pie mientras que Tamao giró la cabeza hacia él; Ren la miró unos segundos y evaluó la escena ¿Ahora qué tendría que soportar?.

- ¿Sabes que pudiste decirme que la trajera o no?-. Dijo Ren cuando enfocó a su abuelo.

- Ren Tao-. Dijo el abuelo poniéndose de pie-. ¿Sabes que es costumbre mínima de educación saludar primero y preguntar después?

- Ren-. Dijo Ran atrayendo la mirada de su hijo, Ren curvó la boca algo incómodo e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza hacia su madre, luego deslizó su mirada hacia Jun.

Tamao no supo explicarse el gesto seco de Ren hacia su madre; pero si notó cómo los gestos de Ren se suavizaron al mirar a su hermana, Jun sonrió cortamente y miró casi con ternura a su hermano; la relación era completamente distinta, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- En cuanto a lo segundo-. Continuó el abuelo cortando la mirada de sus nietos-. ¿Cómo se supone que seamos nosotros, los que pidamos que "nos presentes" a quien has decidido que será tu esposa? y en el hipotético caso que se acostumbrara tamaña cosa... ¿Cómo podemos pedírtelo si nunca contestas nuestras llamadas?.

- Por favor-. Intervino Ran-. No se pongan a discutir... Ren, hijo, comprende que es importante que conociéramos a tu prometida.

- ¿Y en qué parte del interrogatorio llegué?-. Ironizó Ren haciendo caso omiso de su madre-. Porque eso pretendías... interrogar a mi prometida ¿Cierto?

- Es lógico si tú no te has dignado ni a traerla, ni a hablar de ella con nosotros-. Dijo el abuelo golpeando el piso con su bastón-. Siendo tu familia nos tenemos que enterar por el periódico que vas a casarte.

- Iba a presentarla después-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Después de la boda?-. Siguió el abuelo en tono irónico.

Jun ahogó una risita, Tamao no entendía cómo podía reír de una situación así, entonces Ren sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Jun y Ran hicieron lo mismo en sus asientos.

- Te dejaré complacido, abuelo-. Dijo Ren arqueando una ceja-. ¿Te importa si me uno al interrogatorio?

- Llegaste en el momento adecuado-. Dijo Jun con cierta malicia-. La pregunta del momento era ¿Qué hacen ustedes viviendo juntos?

El abuelo miró severamente a Jun por haber intervenido pese a su advertencia; Jun cómodamente tomó un poco de su té ya tibio; entre ver a su abuelo enfadado y ver a su hermano y a Tamao rojos cual manzana; prefería verlos a ellos.

- Creo que eso ya lo ha respondido la señorita Tamamura-. Intervino Ran Tao, así el abuelo no tendría opción de regañar solamente a su hija.

Ren recuperó su indiferencia habitual y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana por haber dicho aquello en ese "Tonito", Jun solo sonrió.

- Bien, si gustas responder-. Dijo el abuelo retomando las riendas de la conversación-. ¿Por qué se casan tan rápidamente?

- Eso es decisión mía-. Dijo Ren; el abuelo de pronto tuvo un ligero presentimiento.

- Así que te está obligando, ¿No, muchacha?-. Dijo el abuelo a Tamao.

- ¡¿Qué?-. Soltaron Ren y Tamao.

- No sería de extrañar-. Dijo el abuelo mirando a su nieto.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente!-. Dijo Ren perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose de pie; al instante Ran también lo hizo.

- Ren-. Intervino Ran Tao mirando a su hijo casi con severidad-. Creo que no tienes derecho de enfadarte.

Ren se contuvo y Ran aprovechó el contacto visual

- Van más de dos años que apenas y nos diriges una llamada telefónica-. Dijo Ran y Ren bajó la guardia.

Tamao le miraba con incredulidad; "¿Dos años?" ¿Ren llevaba 2 años sin contacto alguno con su familia?, de pronto comenzaba a comprender la situación; veía a la señora Ran, que hasta entonces se había mantenido seria y ecuánime, ir derrumbándose a regañadientes, la esbelta mujer temblaba ligeramente y lo más indignante para ella era la indiferencia de Ren.

- No es justo que nos enteremos de algo tan importante como tu boda por un periódico o una entrevista...-. Continuó Ran, al menos Ren no rehuía su mirada; pero parecía que su reclamo caía en saco roto, el rostro de Ren era inexpresivo-. ¡No tienes derecho de enojarte si queremos saber de ti! ¿O es que te incomoda tener padres, un abuelo y una hermana que se interesen por ti? ¡¿Es eso?

Ren ladeó la mirada, Tamao se sentía enfadada, MUY enfadada con Ren, había escuchado el reclamo de Ran y de pronto comprendía la severidad del abuelo y la seriedad de Ran Tao, ¿Cómo podía Ren tratarlos de esa forma?, ¿Cómo podía incluso mostrarse indiferente ante el gesto dolido de su madre?... ¿Acaso era tan frío y egocentrista que no se conmovía ni con eso?.

- Nos vamos ya-. Dijo Ren con voz profunda hacia Tamao, ella sin embargo lo ignoró; sentía una gran congoja por la triste y brillante mirada que Ran Tao tenía en ese momento; también Jun lucía preocupada; y el abuelo comenzaba a ponerse rojo-. Tamao... dije... QUE NOS VAMOS.

Ella le miró y se sintió en aprietos, no podía simplemente pararse e irse tras de él como si ella fuera la mascota que responde al llamado del dueño; por demás estaba decir que la actitud de Ren era descortés y grosera con su familia; por otro lado... estaba el que ella sí quería irse, pero no de esa forma tan apresurada.

Ren fulminó con la mirada a Tamao sin que ella se decidiera por hacer nada, salvo mirarlo a él y luego a su familia.

- Yo... no puedo irme sin siquiera haber dicho adiós-. Dijo Tamao decidiéndose por la familia Tao-. Señor Tao, señora Tao... Jun... yo...

- No tienen que irse tan pronto-. Intervino Jun poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ren-. Hermano, hace mucho que no te veo.

- Habrá tiempo después, Hermana -. Dijo Ren con severidad.

- ¿Y por qué no ahora?-. Preguntó Juna sabiendas que iba en sendero peligroso-. Sabes que me encanta enterarme de los detalles, y Tamao aún no pasa MI prueba de fuego.

De pronto Ren bajó un poco la guardia, Jun se había dirigido hacia Tamao y la había cogido del brazo amigablemente, desde esa posición miró a Ren con dulzura.

- Por favor, hermano-. Pidió Jun con una sonrisa-. ¿Sí?

Ahora no solo Jun le miraba, sino que hasta Tamao lo hacía con la sola intención de persuadirlo de quedarse; respiró profundamente, iba a acceder, después de todo, jamás se había podido negar a los pedidos de su hermana.

Jun sonrió intuyendo la respuesta de su hermano; todo iba viento en popa cuando de pronto el abuelo golpeó el piso con su bastón.

- ¡Déjenlo que se marche!-. Dijo el abuelo enérgicamente, Tamao contuvo el aire mientras el abuelo avanzaba y miraba severamente a los ojos de Ren-. Está acostumbrado a huir siempre que hay problemas.

La expresión de Jun cambió, intercambió una mirada rápida con su madre y ambas miraron al abuelo, en tanto la tensión en Ren regresó con más fuerza.

- ES Ren cogiendo a Tamao del brazo y obligándola a soltarse de Jun.

- ¡Ren ¿Pero qué haces?-. Exclamó Ran al ver la brusquedad de su hijo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ren me lastimas!-. Se quejó Tamao; pero Ren hizo caso omiso y la sacó al pasillo rumbo a la salida de la casa, pese a los reclamos de Ran y del abuelo.

- ¡¿Cómo se supone que pretendes que te respetemos, si no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo con nosotros ni con la mujer con la que vas a casarte Ren?-. Reclamó el abuelo detrás de ellos-. ¡Ren Tao regresa aquí ahora mismo! ¡Esa no es forma de irse!

- ¡No me interesa!-. Gritó Ren antes de salir dando un portazo.

Ya en el jardín Tamao ejerció mayor fuerza soltándose de la mano de Ren.

- ¡Suéltame ya!

- ¿Es que aún no comprendes, cierto?... tú... ¡Tonta!-. Explotó Ren-. ¡Cuando digo algo debes hacerme caso!

- ¡Y tú no acabas de entender que no soy tu mascota! ¡Idiota!-. Dijo Tamao frotando su brazo-. Además tu familia TIENE RAZÓN... sea cual sea tu relación con ellos, NO TIENES DERECHO A TRATARLOS COMO LO HICISTE.

- ¡¿Y quién eres tú para meterte en mi vida?-. Le reclamó Ren, pero para entonces Tamao no le miraba a él, sino miraba por encima de su hombro, su expresión tampoco era retadora como hacía unos segundos, sino que lucía apenada.

- Si estoy en lo correcto-. Sonó una voz a las espaldas de Ren-. Esta señorita se mete en tu vida porque es tu prometida ¿O es que todo el asunto de tu boda es otro más de tus escándalos pasajeros?

Tamao miró a ambos hombres, Ren se tensó si era posible aún más, en tanto que el hombre detrás, lucía muy sereno y a la espera de una respuesta, Ren se hizo a un lado enfrentando al hombre, entonces Tamao pudo verlo mejor, era un hombre de contextura delgada; pero de apariencia fuerte, llevaba una barba bien cuidada, vestía elegantemente y además tenía una mirada sumamente penetrante y ambarina... si ella no se equivocaba, ese hombre debía ser el padre de Ren.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo unos segundos, hasta que Ren hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

- Padre-. Musitó el actor.

- Eh... Gusto en conocerlo señor Tao-. Atinó a decir Tamao sintiéndose terriblemente apenada.

- Temo que llego tarde-. Dijo el padre de Ren-. Tienes prisa por irte Ren.

- Llevo prisa-. Corroboró Ren-. Adiós.

Tamao se sintió más apenada y estuvo dispuesta a relatar lo ocurrido, solo que antes que pudiera incluso decir media palabra Ren la cogió de la muñeca y la jaló con él.

- Oye, ¡Espera...! ¡No puedes...!-. Titubeó Tamao a Ren sin lograr que él se detuviera, resignada y avergonzada buscó con la mirada al señor Tao-. ¡Perdone!, ¡Tendremos que vernos en otro momento!

Nuevamente sintió una mezcla de pena y rabia, pena al ver los ojos del padre de Ren seguirlos hasta que salieron de la casa, y rabia por la actitud tan grosera y egoísta de Ren con su familia.

Cuando ellos estuvieron en el auto de Ren camino a casa; Tamao solo podía recordar los rostros de la familia Tao, todos estaban afectados por Ren, y él lucía indiferente como siempre.

- Egoísta-. Se le escapó a Tamao.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Ren.

Ella se animó a guardar silencio, pero se sentía realmente enojada.

- Te dije...-. Comenzó Tamao tomando fuerza... pero solo pudo dar un susurrito-. ... egoísta.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?-. Elevó la voz Ren.

- ¡Me oíste claramente!-. Dijo Tamao-. Si quieres lo silabeo... E-GO-ÍS-TA

- ¿Pero qué te estás creyendo, niña?-. Preguntó Ren mientras elevaba la velocidad y esquivaba tres autos de una sola.

- ¡Deja de correr!-. Dijo Tamao asustada porque casi chocaban con el tercer coche-. ¡Y sí eres un egoísta!... ¿Cómo pudiste tratar a tu madre de esa forma? ¡Y tú padre!... ¡Eres tan odioso!

- ¡Mejor cierra la boca! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada como para poder opinar!-. Reclamó Ren, esquivando otros dos autos.

Ren lucía temible, Tamao tenía ganas de golpearlo por ser tan cabezota; pero supo que si lo hacía Ren podría explotar aún más y acabar ambos en alguna desgracia, de modo que respiró

- Bien-. Dijo Tamao descendiendo la voz y respirando hondo-. Deja de correr, por favor...

Ren le miró incrédulo, había preparado alguna que otra frase para gritarle; pero de buenas a primeras ella se serenaba y dejaba de cacarear. Tamao esperó hasta que efectivamente Ren disminuyó la velocidad, luego se animó a volver a hablar.

- Puede que no sepa muchas cosas sobre ti-. Dijo Tamao mirando por la ventana-. Ni por qué tu relación con tu familia es tan tensa... pero sí que sé lo que se siente cuando tu familia desaparece... y no es justo.

Ren la miró desconcertado, ella giró el rostro hacia él, observándole con total reproche.

- Tienes padres, una hermana y un abuelo que se preocupan por ti-. Dijo Tamao-. Y no los mereces, sea lo que sea que creas que te hayan hecho... no los mereces porque ni siquiera te importa...

Ren fijó la mirada al frente intentando ignorarla.

- Se nota que no sabes lo que se siente no tener a nadie-. Siguió Tamao limpiando una traicionera lágrima-. Pero cuando estés solo... vas a lamentar haber sido tan egoísta, deberías escuchar a tu familia y compartir con ellos ahora que puedes.

- ¡ARJ!-. Masculló Ren golpeando el timón-. ¡Estoy harto que todo el mundo quiera darme concejos de lo que debería o no hacer!

- ¡Si te los dan es por algo!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Deberías escuchar y no pensar que solo tú tienes la razón!-. Ren masculló algo en chino-. ¡Lo que hiciste allá fue muy grosero, en especial con tu madre... y con tu padre!

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que te mantuvieras callada-. Dijo Ren.

- Lo haría... pero no puedo... ¡Fuiste un verdadero idiota!-. Dijo Tamao.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, antes que Tamao pudiera preverlo Ren torció el timón yéndose hacia la berma de la autopista y frenando en seco.

- SAL-. Dijo Ren con ira contenida.

- ¡¿Qué?-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Que salgas!-. Dijo Ren-. Si tanto quieres solucionar vidas ajenas, ¡Vete a encontrar a quien quiera escucharte!

Tamao le miró incrédula y ofendida, respiró dos veces y con rabia soltó el cinturón de seguridad saliendo después del auto.

- ¡Eres un idiota!-. Gritó Tamao cerrando la puerta del auto.

Luego sin voltear a verlo caminó en dirección contraria a los autos, Ren le miró por el espejo y en un arrebato aceleró alejándose del lugar.

- No puedo creerlo... es tan ODIOSO... tan... EGOÍSTA ¡ESTÚPIDO!-. Gritó Tamao desde el puente de transeúntes-. ¿Y se supone que tengo que casarme con ese... ese... GUSANO? ¡¿Pero qué se piensa que es para tratarme así?

Ren por su parte no había obtenido la tranquilidad que pensó que obtendría sin Tamao a su lado, ya estaba algunos kilómetros lejos de donde la había dejado e instintivamente miraba por el espejo, como si esperara a que la joven apareciera corriendo de un momento a otro. Para rematar no podía quitarse las palabras de Tamao de la cabeza, todo, incluido el "Idiota" "Egoísta" y demás; era peor si veía el asiento de copiloto vacío, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarla en mitad de la autopista?

- Maldición-. Masculló un par de kilómetros más arriba-. No debí dejarla allí...

Soltó un suspiro resignado y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo desvió su ruta regresando al lugar donde había dejado a Tamao; pero de ella ya no había huella.

- ¿Adónde habrá ido?-. Se preguntó, cogió el celular y estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero cerró el aparato antes de hacerlo-. Idiota... ha de estar furiosa; no va a contestarme...

Bien... sabía lo que debía hacer, debía conducir a casa, quedarse en el camino y esperar a que apareciera, disculparse y regresar a "Paradise", ¿Por qué era fácil planearlo?, ¿Por qué sospechaba que nada saldría como lo planeaba? ¿Por qué presentía que haría de todo menos disculparse con ella?... y lo peor... ¿Por qué rayos se sentía tan preocupado por ella?

Hizo las dos primeras partes del plan; la preocupación aumentaba a medida que caía la noche y de ella no había ni rastro, ¿Le habría sucedido algo?, tanteó el celular un par de veces; pero cuando se decidió a llamarla se dio con la sorpresa que el celular de ella se hallaba en el piso de su auto.

- Genial-. Dijo Ren colgando-. Tao... si algo le pasa va a ser tu culpa... solo tu culpa...

Miró el reloj una y otra vez, pero nada... pasaban ya de las nueve de la noche, entonces pensó ¿Y si ella hubiera tenido dinero? fácilmente hubiera tomado un taxi, si era así, ella ya estaría en "Paradise", con esa esperanza subió a su coche y regresó a la casa; la llamó insistentemente, pensando que de estar, no querría contestarle, hasta entró en su habitación; pero ella no estaba allí.

- "Rayos".

Así llegaron las 10 de la noche, Ren daba vueltas como gato enjaulado, mirando el reloj consecutivamente, apenas trascurrían minutos y él los sentía como si fueran horas, incluso dentro de la casa hacía frío, no quería pensar en el frío que estaría sintiendo ella, especialmente porque no llevaba ningún abrigo.

Harto de estar dentro, salió, le dio 4 vueltas a la casa y por fin se quedó en el pórtico atento al camino que conducía a "Paradise", media hora después apareció Tamao medio rengueando, Ren sintió como si el alma se le regresara al cuerpo, suspiró aliviado y estuvo tentado a ir a su encuentro.

- ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?-. Se dijo a sí mismo deteniéndose en seco-. No le voy a dar el gusto de verme preocupado... y menos por ella.

Con esa idea obtusa en la mente corrió dentro de la casa cuidando que Tamao no lo viera; pero la joven estaba tan agotada por la larga, larga, laaaaaarga caminata que apenas distinguía una piedra del césped.

Ren corrió a su habitación al sentirla entrar a la casa, Tamao subió mascullando dolor, lo único que quería era su cama y no se detendría hasta estar en ella, Ren la miró desde una rendija hasta que Tamao entró en su habitación.

- ¡Idiota!-. Gritó Tamao desde su habitación, Ren se asustó creyendo que lo había visto; pero al ver que no, se encerró en su habitación.

- Bueno, al menos sigue con vida-. Dijo Ren sintiéndose libre al fin.

Luego reinó el silencio, horas más tarde, Ren que dormía plácidamente saltó de su cama en la madrugada, luego que escuchara un nuevo y gutural "IDIOTAAAAAAAA", de Tamao; decidió no hacer nada, quizá a la mañana siguiente tomara el valor de disculparse, cuando hubiera descansado y cuando ella estuviera más tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con la misma idea y con el ánimo suficiente para tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que "Se había pasado un poco de la raya", esperó luego de su rutina de ejercicios, pero ni ella había bajado, ni el desayuno estaba listo como siempre.

- Ok... digamos que merezco eso-. Se dijo Ren, luego fue a bañarse, ya cambiado bajó de nuevo; pero nada parecía diferente, Tamao no había bajado-. No es para tanto...-. Pensó Ren y subió al cuarto de Tamao.

Tocó a la puesta; pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada.

- Oye...-. Dijo Ren sin atreverse a abrir la puerta aún, quizá disculparse con la puerta de por medio sería mejor que viéndola a ella; así que respiró profundo y comenzó-. Tamao... oye, eh... yo... entiendo que estés molesta por lo de ayer... yo... me... -. ¡Cielos, cómo costaba!-. Yo me extralimité... no debí dejarte allí, yo... te ofrezco una disculpa.

Se sentía henchido de orgullo, repentinamente se sentía muy bien al terminar de decirle eso, ahora lo que seguía era que ella saliera, aceptara sus disculpas y se pusiera a hacer sus deberes; él intentaría no discutir y trataría de no molestarla al menos ese día... el nuevo plan lucía bien... solo había un detalle, ella no había salido... ni siquiera había contestado...

- "¿Pero qué se cree?, ¡Me he disculpado!... ¡No me dejará con la palabra en la boca!"-. Pensó Ren enfadándose de nuevo, y sin meditarlo abrió la puerta-. ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces que no...?

Calló en seco... allí no había nadie, de hecho, solo estaba el futón, ya no la ropa de la joven, ni su maleta, ni sus fotografías... Tamao se había ido.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Va chicas :D, terminé la conti y paso a publicarlo :)!, ojalá les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente fin de semana! :D, gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Akira:** ¡Hola Akira!, la participación de Jun en este capi quizá fue algo corta, :) pero aparecerá después también :D, gracias por dejarme tu review! :D espero que te esté gustando cómo va la historia, el primer encuentro con los Tao debía ser un tanto serio; considerando que Ren no contacta con ellos en tanto tiempo; gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos y hasta la próxima!

**Stellar BS :** ¡Hola Stellar!, no ha sido tan cómico el capítulo :S pero era necesario, ahora Tamao se ha ido y probablemente ha decidido que no se casará con Ren, "Dignidad ante todo", y bueno con más razón después de lo que le hizo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! y por dejarme tu review! :D, Hasta el siguiente fin de semana!, besos!

**Tinavb:** ¡Hola Tina!, sí tienes razón, es que hay partes en el dorama en los que el prota ya se pone muy niño, tanto que me dan ganas de golpearlo XD!; entonces no lo asocio con Ren y tengo que cambiarlo acorde a un carácter un tanto engreído; un tanto brusco; pero indiferente y frío a veces. Igual con los demás... con él y con Tamao es con quienes hago más cambios... (Creo) XD!, gracias por seguir leyendo Tina y por tu review! ¡Hasta el próximo fin!, besos!


	38. Lo que debía decir

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX: "Lo que debía decir"**

...

...

...

Chocolove y Pilika habían adoptado una rutina muy conveniente al embarazo de la joven, Chocolove se había conseguido al fin quienes tomaran interés en su proyecto de "Restaurant del humor"; en lo cual pasaba gran parte de la tarde; mientras que en la mañana se ocupaba en un trabajo de medio tiempo; entretanto Pilika pasaba la mayor parte del día en el departamento.

Todo era extraño, desde los cambios hormonales hasta su propia situación con Chocolove; ante los demás eran una pareja en espera de su primer hijo; y en efecto llevaban la rutina de una pareja; al menos de puertas para afuera; "No sonaba justo" con Chocolove; prácticamente él la mantenía, él la cuidaba como si realmente la criatura que llevaba en su vientre fuera suyo; todo era extraño; precisamente porque todo se veía y se sentía real, a la vez solo ambos sabían que todo era un teatro bien armado.

Esa mañana ambos dormían tranquilos, Pilika se había cansado de insistir que Chocolove ocupara de nuevo su propia cama; por lo que Chocolove dormía a un lado entre almohadones que Pilika le había obligado a comprar bajo amenaza de que si no lo hacía ella dormiría en el piso del baño. Faltaba solo 1 hora para que su rutina comenzara de nuevo; pero alguien estaba a punto de romperla.

"DING-DONG"

Sonó el timbre del departamento; Chocolove dormía tieso como roca sobre sus almohadones, al tercer timbrazo Pilika abrió los ojos con pereza, solo para convencerse que el odioso timbre era el de su departamento; miró hacia abajo con la primera intención de despertar a Chocolove; pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

- "Trabaja mucho..."-. Pensó Pilika-. "No moriremos por abrir la puerta esta vez ¿Verdad bebé?"-. Agregó acariciando levemente su vientre.

Se acomodó su bata y fue a abrir, absolutamente nada la preparó para recibir a su "Hermana"

- Buenos días señora McDonnell-. Saludó su vecina y arrendadora-. Esta señorita ha llegado, afirma ser su hermana.

- ¿Mi... hermana?-. Preguntó Pilika sin entender; entonces miró por encima del hombro de su vecina y cayó en cuenta, "Ese cabello me parece conocido"-. ¿Acaso... eres?

- Hola Pili-. Saludó su "Hermana"-.

- Tamao-. Dijo al fin Pilika; no comprendiendo aún la presencia de Tamao, ni que dijera que era su hermana, ni mucho menos que estuviera con una maleta en su puerta a esa hora.

- Bueno, ehm, no me gusta ser entrometida-. Dijo la vecina-. Pero ¿Esta señorita es tu hermana?

- Eh... ¡Si!-. Dijo Pilika-. Disculpe... ¡Oh Tami, ¿Qué ha sucedido?... creí que llegarías este fin de semana-. Dijo Pilika guiñando un ojo a Tamao, ella inmediatamente siguió la cuerda.

- Es una larga historia-. Dijo Tamao-. Perdona que no te avisara... iba a irme a un hotel pero...

- Oh tonterías, si aquí está tu "hermana"-. Dijo Pilika abrazando a Tamao-. Gracias señora Mizako; ahora yo me encargo-. Añadió a su vecina-. Ven, Tami... ¡Oh, a Chocolove le dará tanto gusto verte!-. Agregó mientras hacía entrar a Tamao-. ¿Y cómo está mamá?, ¿Ha mejorado su salud?

Pero al cerrar la puerta, el rumbo de las preguntas cambió rotundamente.

- ¿Tamao qué ha sucedido?-. Preguntó Pilika una vez sentadas en la sala-. ¿Por qué la maleta?

- Dejé a ese idiota-. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos; luego se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en un tono fácil de malinterpretar.

- ¡¿QUÉ? No me digas que Ren te hizo algo-. Dijo Pilika.

- N-N-Nos... peleamos...-. Titubeó Tamao-. Pero todo fue su culpa ¡Es tan ODIOSO!

- Pero Tami... si pasado mañana es tu boda...-. Comentó Pilika no entendiendo ¿Qué pudo haber pasado que fuera tan malo como para que Tamao decidiera no casarse?

La cuestión en ese momento era tener que explicarle toda la verdad a Pilika; por eso había dicho que era una larga historia, e iba a comenzarla cuando de pronto ambas escucharon a Chocolove.

- ¿Pilika? ¡¿Pilika, dónde estás?-. Gritó Chocolove.

- ¡En la sala!-. Dijo Pilika-. Disculpa, siempre se pone así cada que despierta y no me encuentra ¡Estoy bien Choc, sigue durmiendo!

Pero Chocolove decidió verificar aquello; solo que puso cara de no entender absolutamente nada, o de creer que seguía dormido cuando vio a Tamao.

- Ok... ¿Qué pasa?-. Atinó a decir Chocolove.

- Tami ha peleado con Ren Tao-. Dijo Pilika.

- ¿Tamao estás bien?-. Dijo Chocolove enseguida.

- Sí... solo-. Titubeó Tamao-. Necesito que me dejen quedarme... yo... He decidido no casarme con ese...-. "Será mejor dejar lo de "idiota" por un rato"-. con Ren.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó Chocolove sentándose junto a Pilika.

Tamao lo pensó unos segundos y decidió que no era buena idea contar la verdad; en especial porque la verdad implicaba a Chocolove y su fraude; por lo que relató el problema del día anterior como si la relación de pareja con Tao fuera verdadera.

- ¡¿Te dejó en mitad de la autopista?-. Exclamó Pilika indignada.

- ¿Y te dejó así sin más?, ¿Encima regresaste caminando desde el centro de Okinawa hasta Paradise?-. Siguió Chocolove igual de enfadado.

- Por eso he decidido no casarme con él-. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos sintiendo todo el enfado de nuevo-. No me importa lo que diga la prensa; yo sólo le dije lo valiosa que puede ser una familia... ¡Me dio mucho coraje que tratara de esa forma a su madre!... pero crea lo que crea, ¡Nada justifica que me haya tratado de esa forma y que ni siquiera se disculpe!

- ¡Por supuesto que no tiene excusa!-. Dijo Pilika cambiando de lugar y yéndose junto a Tamao para "Consolarla"-. ¡Mira qué patán!

- Tranquila Pili-. Dijo Chocolove-. No te hace bien enojarte de esa forma

- Si lo tuviera en frente lo aniquilo-. Respondió Pilika abrazando a su amiga.

Sin embargo, Chocolove no estaba tan seguro; comprendía el enfado de Tamao, pero también consideraba lo que había sucedido con el actor.

- Ok, no fue la manera, y en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con las dos-. Dijo Chocolove, Pilika y Tamao le miraron fijo-. ¡Oigan no...! no es que me ponga de su lado ¿Bien?... pero...

- ¿Pero...?-. Dijo Pilika-. No hay un pero que valga la pena aquí.

- Puede que sí...-. Respondió Chocolove-. Tamao... ayer cuando estuvimos en tu casa, no lucías muy segura al hablar de los padres de Tao; no te ofendas, incluso parecías sorprendida de enterarte que existía una "Familia Tao". ¿Ren te había hablado antes de ellos y de la relación que tenían?

Tamao desvió la mirada.

- L-Los conocía solamente-. Mintió Tamao-. ...por... por separado; es decir sin Ren.

- Pero no te habló de la relación que tenía con ellos, ¿Cierto?-. Insistió Chocolove.

- ¿Y eso qué interesa?-. Dijo Pilika, Chocolove evitó mirar a la peliazul-. No justifica nada el que la haya tratado así.

- No, no del todo-. Respondió Tamao al fin.

- Ok... ese es el problema-. Dijo Chocolove-. Tami tú siempre tuviste una buena relación con tus padres, cuando murieron lo sentiste, pero aún así te quedó ese tiempo que estuvieron junto a ti... quizá con él sea distinto.

Distinto... Ren no había tenido contacto con su familia por 2 años; ¡Pero era totalmente diferente!, Él no había estado con ellos por propia decisión, en cambio ella no tuvo elección, no podían compararse ¿O sí?.

- Sólo piénsalo-. Dijo Chocolove-. Ayer dijiste que los Tao eran personas reservadas; quizá para ese tipo de personas no sea un motivo de orgullo que el hijo heredero se haya dedicado a la actuación... desde ahí puedes notar que la relación que él tiene con su familia pueda no tener los mismos recuerdos bonitos que tú tienes con la tuya.

Tamao frunció los labios, "Bien, tiene un punto", admitió, pero también pensó que no era justificable que él la hubiera tratado peor que a un animal sólo porque "Se enojó"; aunque el que Ren fuera impulsivo... ok, EXPLOSIVO, no era novedad.

Luego del desayuno Chocolove se cambió para irse a trabajar, no obstante le preocupaba sobremanera la situación de Tamao; ya que desde que supo que seguía en "Paradise", su conciencia se había serenado un poco; pero con ella en problemas, él volvía a sentirse culpable; si Tamao no solucionaba las cosas con Ren Tao vendrían muchos problemas.

- Ya debo irme-. Dijo Chocolove, entonces se dirigió a Tamao-. Tengo que decirlo Tami... sobre lo de Ren...puede que hayas tocado un punto muy sensible que no a menudo es tocado por los demás-. Dijo Chocolove.

- Pero Chocolove, ¿Cómo podía Tami adivinar los "Puntos sensibles" de Ren si él no se los dice?-. Dijo Pilika.

- Tienes razón-. Dijo Chocolove-. Ese es el error de Tao, enfadarse por algo que Tamao no tenía la culpa...-. Las dos mujeres asintieron-. Pero el error de Tamao...-. Continuó él, ignorando la disconformidad de Pilika-. NO voluntario claro está...; pero el error fue tratar de aconsejar a Ren, sin saber por completo la situación.

Pilika no estuvo de acuerdo; sin embargo Tamao se quedó meditándolo, no lo había pensado detenidamente; pero entonces cayó en cuenta, Ren era un reverendo ODIOSO, pero... ¿Y si tenía un motivo para serlo?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En "Paradise" mientras tanto, Ren apenas creía su suerte; pasó de la incredulidad a la ira por la decisión de Tamao y luego de la ira pasó a la culpa de nuevo; tenía que admitirlo, no sólo se había pasado de la raya; **sino que la había maltratado**, Tamao había tenido todo el derecho de marcharse dejando olvidado el contrato.

- "La obligué a hacerlo... incluso ha renunciado a esta casa con tal de no verme más"-. Pensó Ren con pesadumbre.

Ahora el problema era "La Boda", la boda que toda la prensa había hecho pública, que medio país esperaba, y que se supone se llevaría a cabo en 2 días; ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?, Anna claramente le había advertido que su carrera no soportaría un sólo escándalo más; y contando con que Tamao estuviera enojada, el que su carrera sufriera un inminente quiebre era lo más predecible.

Se hallaba en eso cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?-. Dijo Ren algo ansioso por la vana esperanza de que se tratara de Tamao.

- ¿Hablo con Ren Tao?-. Dijo la otra voz, no era Tamao.

- ¿Quién es?-. Dijo Ren desganado.

- No me conoce-. Dijo la otra voz-. Pero es necesario que usted y yo hablemos.

Ren bufó.

- Si no lo conozco, no tengo razón para hacer lo que pide-. Dijo Ren-. Adiós.

Colgó; pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que el teléfono volviera a sonar.

- ¿Hola?-. Dijo Ren de nuevo.

- Tenemos una razón-. Dijo la misma voz de antes-. Soy amigo de Tamao.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Media hora más tarde ambos se encontraban sentados en una cafetería; Ren había llegado medianamente tarde solo para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una trampa; entró al local con lentes oscuros para intentar ocultar su identidad, los 2 primeros minutos miró con desconfianza al otro sujeto, un tipo de aspecto afroamericano con una nariz redonda peculiar, que para colmo lo miraba como analizándolo.

- ¿Y bien?-. Apremió Ren.

- Mi nombre es Chocolove McDonnell-. Se presentó Chocolove-. Como dije soy amigo de Tamao... ahora yo pregunto ¿Y bien?.

- ¿Y bien qué?-. Dijo Ren.

- Dije que soy amigo de Tamao-. Dijo Chocolove-. ¿No le preocupa si ella está bien?

Ren ladeó la mirada tras sus lentes, se sentía incómodo y ya ese sujeto le había caído mal por sentir que lo juzgaba. Además era cierto... ¿Y si le había pasado algo?; luego borró la pregunta de su mente por una respuesta obvia.

- Si estuviera en peligro usted me lo habría dicho enseguida -. Dijo Ren-. Si es amigo suyo.

- Lo soy-. Dijo Chocolove comprobando que Ren no era un tipo tonto-. Ella está ahora conmigo.

Ren estuvo tentado a preguntar ¿En dónde?; pero guardó silencio.

- La razón por la que estoy aquí-. Dijo Chocolove-. Es... intentar entender lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes.

- ¿Por qué? No es asunto suyo-. Dijo Ren.

- Lo es, ella es una amiga que tengo desde hace años-. Dijo Chocolove-. Desde que sus padres murieron me preocupo por ella.

- ¿Dónde está?-. Dijo Ren no pudiendo contenerse.

- En mi casa-. Dijo Chocolove-. Ha decidido no casarse con usted.

-"No es sorpresa"-. Pensó Ren, pero sus gestos se endurecieron un poco al escuchar que Tamao estaba en la casa de "Su amigo".

- Quiero entender lo que ha sucedido-. Dijo Chocolove-. No es mi intención inmiscuirme en su vida; pero sí entender a Tamao y lo que ha decidido.

- ¿Ella le ha pedido que venga a verme?-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Bromea? Ella y mi... mi "esposa" me asesinarían si supieran que estoy aquí-. Dijo Chocolove, sorprendiéndose por el cambio de rostro de Ren-. Además estoy enterado de su situación y de la de Tamao.

Ren sudó frío, "¡Esa pequeña traidora...!" ¿Habría sido capaz de revelar el secreto a ese sujeto?, Chocolove no lograba entender los cambios de gesto de Ren, un segundo estaba serio, al otro enfadado, al otro incómodo y ahora tenso de nuevo... ¿Qué había dicho él?

- Me refiero a la pelea de ayer-. Dijo Chocolove y comprobó que Ren nuevamente volvía a relajarse-. Mire, quisiera entender... ayer en la mañana cuando vi a Tamao pues... no estaba muy... a la espera por su matrimonio; pero que hoy apareciera al amanecer anunciando que no se casaría definitivamente me preocupa

- No estamos llegando a ningún punto en concreto-. Interrumpió Ren-. Y como usted dice... no es su intención inmiscuirse... en ese caso NO LO HAGA.

- Correcto-. Dijo Chocolove, en eso sacó un bolígrafo y escribió en la servilleta-. Esta es la dirección donde puede encontrarla... puede hacerlo siempre que no incomode a mi esposa; eso más que pedido es una indicación, mi esposa pasa por un embarazo de riesgo.

- ¿Por qué me da esto?-. Dijo Ren tomando la servilleta.

- Se lo dije-. Dijo Chocolove-. Tamao me preocupa... hasta luego

Ren lo observó marcharse.

- Tipo extraño-. Dijo Ren ojeando la servilleta-. Si se piensa por un segundo que voy a ir a por esa pequeña escurridiza está equivocado, ¿Qué se piensa ese tal McDonnell?... ¡Y qué nombre!... "Chocolove"... ¡Ridículo!...

Estuvo sentado 2 segundos antes de recordar algo sumamente importante.

- Un segundo... McDonnell... Chocolove...-. Repitió Ren-. ... No puede ser.

Afuera de la cafetería Chocolove caminaba al paradero de autobuses, "Qué tipo raro", pensaba de Ren y ahora en más cuestionaba la relación de Tamao con Tao; meditó un poco y determinó que quizá no había sido tan buena idea darle la ubicación de Tamao; pero en fin... "Lo hecho, hecho estaba"

Caminaba sin mucha prisa, había pedido permiso de llegar tarde argumentando que debía llevar a su esposa a un chequeo; aunque todo hubiera resultado una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Oye tú!-. Escuchó decir, pero no hizo caso y siguió su rumbo hasta que de la nada fue empujado contra una pared.

- ¡Pero qué!-. Exclamó Chocolove-. ¿Ren Tao? ¡Oye pero...!

- ¡Sabía que había escuchado tu ridículo nombre en algún lado!-. Dijo Ren sujetándolo con fuerza-. McDonnell... ¿Amigo de Tamao? ¡Patrañas!

- ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo? ¡Suéltame!-. Exigió Chocolove.

- ¡Silencio!-. Ordenó Ren sujetándolo de la camisa y llevándolo hasta el mismo paradero donde no llamaban tanto la atención, allí lo empujó con hostilidad-. Ahora vas a decirme la verdad... ¡¿Quién eres tú? ... McDonnell.. ¡No te atrevas a decir que eres amigo de ella...!

- ¡Por supuesto que es mi amiga y...!-. Trató de defenderse Chocolove; pero Ren lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡El "mejor amigo", claro!, ¡El mejor amigo que vende su casa y vacía sus cuentas!-. Acusó Ren-. Tomó 3 segundos darme cuenta... ahora... NO MÁS MENTIRAS.

Chocolove sudó frío; la mirada de Ren era de temer.

- Escucha-. Dijo Chocolove con calma aparente, estaba descubierto por Ren, pero él no sabía toda la historia, tampoco la escucharía; pero si quería ganar algo tenía que lograr calmarlo-. Bien... tienes razón, pero tuve mis motivos, Tamao los conoció después y aunque no me justifica... ella entendió.

- Claro y "reforzó su amistad"-. Dijo Ren irónicamente.

- NO-. Dijo Chocolove logrando que lo soltara-. Pero así es Tamao... yo estoy en deuda con ella porque por culpa mía ha tenido que verse en la calle; por eso voy a cuidarla y...

- No me interesa lo que creas que debes hacer para curar tu conciencia-. Le cortó Ren con dureza-. Y si ella te cree es muy su problema... PERO YO NO-. Agregó cogiéndole fuertemente del hombro-. Así que como tenemos en claro que NO CONFÍO EN TI, vas a llevarme ya mismo a esa dichosa dirección.

- No así, no expondré a Tamao a...-. Quiso decir Chocolove.

- NO TE ESTOY DANDO A ELEGIR-. Dijo Ren decidido-. Y no me interesa lo que pienses... limítate a seguir limpiando tu conciencia y haz lo que te digo McDonnell.

...

...

Más tarde Tamao se hallaba preparando el almuerzo en el departamento, Pilika había salido repentinamente luego de recibir una llamada telefónica; ella decidió no preguntar y ponerse a cocinar, minutos más tarde un barullo poco común llamó su atención.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Espera no te vayas!-. Decía una voz de mujer.

- ¡Por favor MUJER, no seas escandalosa!-. Se quejaba una voz de hombre enfadado.

- ¡Mamá!-. Gritaba la voz de una chiquilla.

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡No puedo creerlo!-. Decía otra voz.

- ¿A qué tanto escándalo?-. Se preguntó Tamao, luego ganándole la curiosidad se asomó a la ventana solo para percatarse que las personas miraban hacia el departamento de Pilika y Chocolove-. ¿Habrá pasado algo?... quizá Pilika... a ver... calma; mejor salgo a ver.

Apagó la hornilla y se quitó el delantal; luego se apresuró a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-. Preguntó al abrir-. ¿Por qué hacen tanto...?

Y se quedó ahí, no supo por cuánto, una mano en la perilla y la otra en el umbral, la boca repentinamente seca y los ojos muy abiertos ante quien estaba frente a ella; automáticamente sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- Oye-. Dijo esa voz odiosa-. 2 minutos más y ellos traerán a la prensa... ayudaría más estar dentro que afuera.

Tamao salió de su estado de shock para enfadarse de nuevo.

- Bien...-. Logró articular-. Suerte con la nueva primicia.-. Agregó lista a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él interpuso su mano impidiendo que lo lograra

- Vine a hablar-. Dijo él.

- Yo no tengo ganas de escucharte Ren-. Dijo Tamao intentando cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

- ¡Te lo dije mamá, es REN TAO!-. Gritó una chiquilla.

- Entiende-. Dijo Ren sin enfadarse, o en todo caso, conteniendo su enfado-. por favor...

Tamao frunció los labios unos segundos, y tres minutos más tarde luego de cerrar todas las cortinas del departamento estaba frente a frente con Ren, ambos sentados en la sala del departamento.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-. Dijo Tamao cruzada de brazos

- No es una ciudad grande-. Dijo Ren echando un vistazo al departamento como excusa de no mirar a Tamao.

- No pregunté eso-. Repuso Tamao seria.

- Tu vida no es asunto de Gobierno-. Dijo Ren intentando sonar despreocupado; Tamao le miró casi escéptica-. Fue fácil hallar quien te conozca...-. Agregó Ren y ella arqueó aún más la ceja-. Ok... tu "Amigo" McDonnell-. Reveló al fin.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?-. Dijo Tamao inmediatamente.

- ¿De pronto soy miembro de la mafia o algo?-. Dijo Ren con cierta ironía-. Sigue con vida si te sirve de algo.

- Ya... deja tus ironías, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Dijo Tamao sentándose.

- No saber por qué te fuiste, me queda claro-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Entonces?

- El contrato-. Respondió Ren sentándose también inclinándose levemente hacia ella-. Aún está en pie y con tu firma si no lo recuerdas.

- El contrato tiene validez mientras yo esté interesada-. Dijo Tamao levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta-. Y si a lo que viniste es a decirme que "me tengo" que casar contigo, perdiste el tiempo.

- ¿Olvidas que aún estás en deuda conmigo?-. Preguntó Ren, se le estaban acabando los argumentos-.

- Pagaré en cuanto pueda-. Dijo Tamao sujetándose el vientre y ladeando la mirada, no tenía idea de cómo iba a pagar... pero...-. No voy a casarme... ningún contrato, ninguna DEUDA te va a dar a ti el poder de maltratarme cuando mejor te parezca.

- Si, ese es mi error-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie, Tamao retrocedió todo lo que le permitió la reducida sala-. Ayer... te metiste donde no debías, no fue excusa para lo que hice... yo...

Ren había intentado acercarse, estaba titubeando y tenía cierto temor sobre sus próximas palabras; el que ella retrocediera como si él fuera a herirla no ayudó mucho a su confianza; estaba intentando ser sincero; pero no podía esperar otra cosa de ella; después de todo tenía razón.

- Lo que quiero...-. Comenzó Ren; pero entonces Tamao logró escabullirse hasta hallar refugio tras el sofá del frente.

- Lo que quieres es negociar de nuevo-. Dijo Tamao, Ren abrió la boca para refutar-. Y la respuesta es NO.

- No estoy negociando nada-. Dijo Ren-. Las cartas de este juego ya las pusimos y tú te encargaste de ponerlos por escrito... vine a hacer lo que pretendía hacer en la mañana.

- ¿Cómo?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Como dije... te metiste donde no debías; no me conoces Tamao...-. Dijo Ren, "Mira qué novedad" pensó Tamao-. Pero tampoco debes intentar hacerlo; tú error fue juzgarme y el mío desatar antiguos enfados contigo.

Tamao intentaba comprender la idea... ¿Ren se estaba disculpando?...¿En serio?

-"Bueno, no ha mencionado una disculpa; pero se está explicando ¿No?"

Se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de sopesar las palabras del actor, Ren desvió la mirada incómodo, Ya lo había dicho ¿No?, ya había admitido que se había equivocado ¿Qué más...?

- Lamento haberte dejado en la autopista-. Dijo al fin Ren mirando hacia un lado-. Me excedí...

Tamao siguió en su mutismo, no salía de su incredulidad, Ren comenzaba a enfadarse de ello, "Sólo faltaba una cosa"

- Mientras no vuelvas a inmiscuirte donde no debes no volveré a hacer nada parecido-. Dijo Ren-. Lo prometo... no volveré a hacerlo.

Nuevamente el silencio, el odioso silencio... y de pronto un suspiro.

- Lo siento-. Dijo Tamao-. Esto... TODO, es un error Ren.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

- Yo...-. Titubeó Tamao-. No puedo... no puedo casarme, NO PODEMOS casarnos.

- Este es un contrato, ¿Olvidaste lo que tienes por ganar?, ya me he disculpado ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?-. Dijo Ren con suma rapidez.

- No es lo que YO quiera-. Dijo Tamao caminando alrededor del sofá hasta sentarse-. Es una mentira muy grande Ren...-. Añadió apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos-. No se puede engañar a tanta gente.

- Nadie va a enterarse a menos que ambos digamos algo-. Dijo Ren acercándose, Tamao elevó la mirada y cuando menos se lo pensó Ren estaba frente a ella sentado sobre la mesita de centro.

- Puede que tú puedas vivir con eso, yo no...-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿No entiendes la importancia de esto?-. Dijo Ren.

- Solo quieres librarte de un escándalo, ¿Para eso debemos mentir con una boda falsa?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Es mucho más complicado que solo "Librarse de un escándalo", si fuera "un escándalo más", no estaría haciendo todo esto en primer lugar-. Respondió Ren y luego suspiró con cierto cansancio.

- Yo no puedo ha...-. Musitó Tamao levantando las manos, cuando él cogió su muñeca con cierta suavidad.

- Por si no es obvio-. Dijo Ren-. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda...

Tamao dudó aún.

- Además tendrás tu vida de vuelta-. Dijo Ren-. Velo como... como que si yo te devolviera tu vida a cambio de que ayudes a mantener la mía... ahm, sin involucrarte mucho.

El contacto visual duró unos segundos más, hasta que fuera de la atmósfera "levemente sentimental", ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación embarazosa, Tamao se echó para atrás y Ren soltó su mano, desviando ambos la mirada y carraspeando nerviosos.

- Yo...-. Musitó Tamao dando un suspirito-. Prometo que... trataré de no involucrarme...

Ren sintió alivio, entonces ella le miró a los ojos.

- Pero si vuelve a ocurrir... lo prometo... acabaré con el teatro sin importarme el contrato-. Dijo Tamao y Ren asintió.

- Ok... -. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie, "misión cumplida"-. Entonces es hora de regresar.

- No puedo irme sin decirles nada a mis amigos-. Dijo Tamao.

- Entonces deja una nota-. Respondió Ren, Tamao negó con la cabeza.

- No... debo explicarles-. Dijo Tamao.

- No les interesa-. Dijo Ren arqueando una ceja-. En especial al defraudador

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Por cierto... es increíble que volvieras a confiar en quien te metió en todo esto-. Dijo Ren-. Recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre que había sido él quien te había hecho más daño; pero que no podías evitar preocuparte; no pensé que fueras tan en serio como para perdonarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo de...?-. Intentó preguntar Tamao.

- Nadie comete el mismo error dos veces-. Dijo Ren abriendo la puerta sigilosamente para cerciorarse de que no hubiera gente aguardando; luego giró a ver a Tamao-... y sí, lo sé... un nombre tan ridículo es difícil de olvidar... ahora... vamos ya, no quiero estar aquí cuando la prensa aparezca.

- Estás paranoico con la prensa-. Dijo Tamao.

- Quisiera verte a ti lidiando sola con ellos, son una pesadilla-. Dijo Ren.

- No puedo irme sin mis cosas-. Dijo Tamao.

- Pues pídele a tu "amiguito" que te envíe tu maleta más tarde-. Respondió Ren-. Ya, deja de poner peros; es hora de irnos.

...

...

Esa tarde Tamao explicó la situación a Pilika por teléfono, la joven corroboró que su amiga estaba bien; solo entonces perdonó a Chocolove retirándole la ley del hielo y devolviéndole la calma.

A la mañana siguiente todo regresaba a la normalidad, Ren regresaba a su rutina y Tamao a la suya, todo transcurrió tranquilo y casi sin darse cuenta ya había llegado el día de la mentada boda.

Tamao poco acostumbrada a las atenciones de estilistas y demás, se sintió apabullada por tanta gente peinándola, arreglándole las uñas, arreglándole los pies y maquillándola.

Las cosas por el salón de la boda civil no iban tampoco nada tranquilas, había gente corriendo de un lado a otro viendo los detalles, otro grupo recibiendo a los invitados, la mayoría actores y actrices del medio, aparte de directores y jefes editoriales, además de todo el séquito de Anna, que se había encargado que la dichosa boda fuera el acontecimiento del año, (Al menos lo mejor que pudo tomando en cuenta el escaso tiempo).

Por un lado estaban Chocolove y Pilika asombrados por todos los detalles, Chocolove no dejaba de sentirse incómodo, estaba invitado sí; pero entre él y el "Novio" había antipatía natural; en tanto Pilika estaba complacida que Ren hubiera ido a "Rogarle" a Tamao que volviera a su lado; claro, era la versión que le habían dado Tamao y Chocolove; también estaba emocionada de estar invitada a ese evento, orgullosa porque la novia fuera su mejor amiga y feliz de ver a tanta estrella junta.

Hao también se encontraba entre los invitados; había decidido asistir de última hora, los últimos días se la había pasado enfrascado en su trabajo; no estaba contento como debiera estar por la boda de su mejor amigo; sabía a la perfección que todo se debía a Tamao; lo cual hasta resultaba tozudo; no la había conocido mucho como para considerarse defraudado; y si todo era como Ren había dicho en el gimnasio, él, como mejor amigo debía estar feliz.

Bien, no podría estarlo; lo había aceptado el día anterior a la boda; no podría estar feliz como debiera; pero al menos estaría allí; quizá para cumplir su deber de mejor amigo, o quizá para aniquilar el sentimiento que había nacido en él por Tamao Tamamura; ya en la boda se dijo que "Decidir asistir" había sido lo mejor; en especial tras ver a Jeanne.

Si no podía estar feliz como debiera; al menos estaría allí para cuidar que Jeanne no cometiera algún arrebato.

La mencionada joven robaba las atenciones de todos los hombres presentes, era hermosa no había duda, y estaba tan bien arreglada y vestida que parecía alguna modelo de pasarela, sonriendo a todos los que le hacían cumplidos y fingiéndose interesada en sus conversaciones, en especial al ver entrar a alguien.

- "Jeanne, jamás cambiarás"-. Pensó Hao al verla hacerse la distraída, era obvio que seguía enfadada y seguía en la absurda idea de que ignorándolo podría llamar su atención.

Así siempre había sido Jeanne Maiden, cada que se enojaba o quería llamar la atención, lo ignoraba o ignoraba a Ren, y enseguida se ponía a coquetear con cuanto hombre se le cruzara al frente; pidiendo cualquier cosa con "Inocencia" para que 5 segundos después tuviera ese "Algo" de cada mano de los pretendientes; funcionaba a la perfección en Ren... pero a él le daba lo mismo que lo hiciera o no.

Por fin cuando sus admiradores se fueron Hao se acercó y Jeanne fingió recién darse cuenta.

- Jeanne... al parecer sigues siendo la princesa popular-. Dijo Hao a forma de saludo, ella le miró casi con desdén.

- Vete Hao... no tengo ganas de hablar contigo-. Dijo ella.

- Te molesta hablar porque no me comporto como tu criado-. Dijo Hao haciendo mofa de los pretendientes de Jeanne-. Te divierte jugar con esos chiquillos... ¡Qué pena...! soy muy viejo para esos trotes... además me da pereza.

Jeanne le miró enfadada unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada por encima de Hao; había localizado al fin a Ren; Hao miró también y adivinó las intenciones de Jeanne.

- Si tienes en ese corazón tuyo una pisca de cariño sincero-. Dijo Hao a modo de advertencia mientras se colocaba de obstáculo para Jeanne-. Te quedarás aquí y no irás a molestarlo.

- ¿Molestar?-. Se mofó Jeanne-. Para la única persona que resulto ser una molestia es para ti Hao Asakura... pero me queda Ren, siempre me quedará Ren.

Hao entonces la sujetó del brazo obligándola a voltearse.

- NO LO HARÁS, no ahora-. Dijo Hao-. Hiciste suficiente la otra vez y no vas a molestar a Ren.

- ¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú?, ¿Bajo qué excusa?... yo solo quiero saludar al flamante novio-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Sabes a la perfección lo que buscas-. Dijo Hao sosteniéndole la mirada unos segundos para luego soltarla-. Pero adelante... ve a hacer el ridículo una vez más...

Jeanne le miró ceñuda y siguió su camino, Hao se quedó observando la escena, como siempre Ren cambiaba el gesto al verla; como siempre ella sonreía, como siempre se acercaba más de lo debido; como siempre Ren la dejaba... pero...

- Luces genial-. Decía Jeanne.

- Gracias-. Dijo Ren reservadamente.

Había algo raro... Hao notó lo de costumbre en Ren cuando Jeanne estaba presente; pero esta vez había algo raro; pese a los coqueteos de Jeanne, Ren lucía cortés... pero serio.

- Ojalá yo te hubiera elegido la ropa Ren-. Dijo Jeanne-. Hubieras lucido mejor.

- Estoy bien-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿No estás nervioso?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- No, para nada.

- Va a ser un gran cambio-. Dijo Jeanne sintiendo que perdía el mando de la conversación.

- Si bueno... a veces los cambios son buenos para la gente... la gente necesita cambiar-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí pero... es... triste-. Dijo Jeanne adoptando una pose de cachorrito abandonado, y en verdad ella se sentía triste; aunque también enfadada desde que había recibido la invitación; jamás pensó que lo de Ren y esa mujer llegara tan lejos, no terminaba de comprender por qué le afectaba tanto; solo sentía como si Tamao Tamamura le estuviera arrebatando algo muy preciado; algo que creyó que siempre sería suyo.

Ren estuvo a punto de flaquear; pero se contuvo, se enfocó en lo que debía hacer y por primera vez en su vida no se rindió ante Jeanne.

- Una boda no es triste-. Dijo Ren-. De hecho me siento muy tranquilo... y ahora perdona, pero tengo que irme.

Hao no daba crédito a sus ojos, Ren acababa de dejar con la palabra en la boca a Jeanne, la muchacha lucía desconcertada; miró a Hao sin saber qué hacer y el Asakura de pronto se sintió contento, cogiendo una copa la levantó en pos de Jeanne, ella lo interpretó como una burla; miró hacia Ren saludando a otras personas y se sintió enfadada, luego no sabiendo qué hacer desapareció rumbo a los baños.

Entretanto Tamao ya había llegado al hotel donde se casaría, estaba en una salita aparte mirándose al espejo; nuevamente no se reconocía; tuvo que pasar algunos minutos para que se convenciera que la del espejo en efecto se trataba de ella; luego grabó esa imagen en su memoria; tocó su vestido y tocó su rostro.

De toda esa gente que estaba afuera, los únicos que conocía era a Pilika y Chocolove, era triste; pero tarde o temprano se casaría, sin importar que fuera o no con Ren, la situación sería la misma; la familia del novio presente y ella... sola.

- Papá... mamá-. Dijo Tamao mirándose con tristeza-. Aunque no puedan estar aquí... sé que están conmigo.

Le daba tristeza caminar sola al altar, por mucho que fuera una boda conveniente; arreglada; pactada; era SU boda y no sería entregada jamás por su padre.

- Papá... ojalá... estuvieras aquí... ojalá, supiera que estás orgulloso de quien soy.

Luego pensó con tristeza que no; su padre no estaría orgulloso de una mentira; quizá era mejor que no estuviera allí para verla.

En eso un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos; al voltear se quedó sin aliento al reconocer a la persona elegantemente vestida que le miraba con cautela desde la puerta... el corazón de Tamao dio un vuelco.

...

...

...

**Hola chicas!, aquí con la continuación; gracias a todas por seguir la historia :D!, ya mismo me pongo a escribir la conti :) besos a todas y mil gracias!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**Stellar BS:** Hola Stellar! :D, aquí con otra continuación :D, Sí, definitivamente hasta ahora lo peor que ha hecho Ren es dejar a Tamao en mitad de la carretera; pero ahora se abren otras posibilidades; estoy contigo con lo de la liberación femenina XD! jajajaja, !besos!, gracias por tu review :D, espero que la conti te guste :)

**Akeemi-chan:** ¡Hola Akeemi!, gracias por tu review :D... Ren siempre sufrirá las consecuencias de su carácter (En eso se parece a mí a veces XD... aunque yo no soy tan bestia XD diiiiigo... impulsiva :D), sobre Lyserg... no lo sé XD, no lo había pensado; creo que la historia responderá :P, espero que la conti te guste :D besos!

**nell:** ¡Hola nell!, mmm, en países asiáticos, donde por lo general son muy reservados en sus relaciones personales; cosas como las que hace Ren son verdaderos escándalos; y el besar a una chica en público es ya un compromiso serio; con eso Jeanne ya se hacía una idea de lo que se venía; por eso está triste; porque siente que le están arrebatando algo que creyó que sería siempre de ella; osea a Ren... En cuanto a Hao; se encuentra en una bifurcación; ha decidido resignarse por lo pronto; pero... confía en que Ren no le ha mentido; por eso mientras tanto no se inmiscuirá en averiguar; por lo pronto... XD, gracias por tu review nell! :D nos leemos!

**Kristall Blauw:** Hola Kristall! gracias por tu review! :D me alegra que gustaran las actualizaciones :D me esforzaré por publicar otro antes que acabe el fin :D, a Ren le cuesta aceptar que se equivocó y por postergar las cosas se mete en más problemas; (Otro que le encanta postergar, el primero es Hao) XD!, espero que esta actualización te haya gustado :D!, besos!


	39. La boda

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX: "LA BODA "**

...

...

...

Su corazón no terminaba de serenarse, ella se había puesto de pie cual cadete ante el general y sólo le faltaba hacer el saludo protocolar.

- Ejem... no fue mi intención asustarla-. Dijo el hombre algo incómodo.

- Oh no... es decir... Buenos días-. Tamao reaccionó e hizo una reverencia ante la persona que había entrado.

¿Qué hacía el padre de Ren ahí?... "¡Pues se supone que es la boda de su hijo, genio!" se respondió sintiéndose tonta; luego elevó la mirada con timidez, el imponente hombre lucía igual de incómodo y contestó el saludo con una corta reverencia con la cabeza.

- Buenos días-. Respondió el padre de Ren.

- Por favor disculpe, no quise ser descortés-. Dijo Tamao apenada.

- No se preocupe; entiendo que le sorprenda verme-. Dijo el padre de Ren-. No pudimos presentarnos debidamente el otro día.

Tamao asintió apenada al recordar la horrible escena que había protagonizado sin querer por causa de Ren; el señor Tao comprendió a la perfección y decidió seguir el concejo de Jun... "Padre... ella no tiene la culpa, sea amable con ella"

- No ha sido responsabilidad suya-. Dijo el señor Tao-. Como sabrá... soy el padre de Ren, mi nombre es En Tao.

- Es... un placer conocerlo señor Tao, yo... yo soy Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo Tamao

Era sumamente extraña la situación, en realidad nada era como debía ser, ella NO estaba enamorada de la persona con la que se iba a casar; Ren TAMPOCO la quería, todo era simplemente un negocio o como él había dicho "Obtener su vida a cambio de ayudarle a mantener la suya"; y en el hipotético caso de que la situación fuera como debiera; normalmente las presentaciones familiares eran MUCHO ANTES de la boda, y no en la boda misma.

- Debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo-. Dijo En Tao sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Es extraño que nos conozcamos de último momento...-. Tamao se sonrojó-. Pero no es culpa suya... sino la del muchacho...

- Bueno yo...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Ese hijo mío-. La interrumpió En Tao- Es un inconsciente... un rebelde... y un caprichoso-. Tamao bajó la mirada, En hizo una pausa y suspiró-. Pero es un buen muchacho... aunque temo que necesitarás mucha paciencia para entenderlo y aceptarlo

Tamao se sintió enternecida por el tono que había usado En Tao al hablar de Ren, y luego se sintió de nuevo enfadada con Ren por tratar a su familia como lo hacía.

- Debes de tener muchas cosas en la mente este día-. Dijo En Tao-. No te preocupes por lo que sucedió ese día... aún así, el muchacho es un Tao y los Tao están hoy aquí como su familia... y yo... no quiero ofenderte Tamao; sé que tus padres murieron cuando eras muy joven y que hoy no tienes mayor familia que te acompañe.

Tamao desvió la mirada con tristeza; parecía como si En Tao pudiera leer sus pensamientos; era lógico que no tener un padre que te llevara del brazo y una madre viéndote en el día de tu boda era sumamente triste, más para ella que los había perdido tan joven.

-... Por eso-. Continuó el señor Tao-. Estoy aquí... -. Tamao elevó la mirada sin comprender, En Tao lucía repentinamente menos serio; podría decir que incluso lucía algo nervioso... entonces En sonrió, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Ren; pero a la vez diferente...

- "Se ve cálida"-. Pensó Tamao aún sin comprender las palabras de En Tao.

- Hoy luces muy bella Tamao-. Dijo En Tao con voz tan profunda que Tamao se sonrojó violentamente; ¿Quién iba a decir que En Tao sería la primera persona en decirle algo como eso? "Lucía bella"

Automáticamente pensó en su padre, cerró los ojos e imaginó que su padre había enviado a En Tao con ese mensaje de su parte; sonrió con sinceridad y se sintió a la vez nostálgica, al abrir los ojos En Tao sonreía y a ella se le escapó una lágrima que luego acompañó con una sonrisa.

En Tao dio un suspiro de alivio; a él con su vasta experiencia le bastaba solo unos minutos conocer a las personas y sus intenciones; no había estado seguro de la mujer que sería su nuera hasta ese momento; era extraño que Ren hubiera escogido a tan peculiar muchacha, no solo por sus rasgos; sino porque lejos de las personas falsas que su "trabajo" le obligaba a frecuentar, percibía que Tamao Tamamura era una chica sensata y honesta, muy aparte de ser bella.

Tamao abría la boca para decir un "Gracias", cuando una jovencita con un micrófono en el rostro entró.

- Disculpen... señorita, ya es hora-. Dijo la joven desapareciendo con la misma rapidez.

"Hora de andar"-. Se dijo Tamao cuando se percató de su futuro suegro, En Tao se había acercado a ella y ahora le ofrecía su brazo, Tamao entonces comprendió... "Estoy aquí...", apenas podía reaccionar, por alguna razón se sentía muy emocionada.

- Adelante-. Dijo En Tao indicando con suavidad que tomara su brazo, Tamao le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y con cuidado tomó su brazo.

Afuera todos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, Chocolove y Pilika en una mesa junto a otras dos personas, los actores y actrices con la vista fija en el altar donde ya estaba Ren aguardando por "La novia", intentando tener la vista fija por donde Tamao debería aparecer, solo por no mirar a Jeanne; aunque por alguna razón la sentía más que nunca.

Y en efecto Jeanne tenia la mirada clavada en Ren, junto a ella estaba Hao cerciorándose que no hiciera alguna tontería; aunque él no se encontrara precisamente de buen humor; todo el asunto de la boda le molestaba, y más le molestaba por ser la novia quien era.

- "Al menos Ren evita a Jeanne"-. Se dijo Hao atento... pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Ren flaqueó y cruzó una intensa mirada con Jeanne-. " Creo que pensé muy pronto... Idiota, te vas a casar, ¡Deja de verla como si se te fuera la vida!"

Ren se percató de la atención de Hao y cambió de interlocutor, Hao negó con la cabeza levemente indicándole que no estaba de acuerdo; Ren rabió por dentro... "Idiota... ni aún teniendo el espacio libre le harás caso, lo sé y Jeanne sufrirá", pensó Ren.

- Hao y Ren lucen extraños-. Comentaba cerca Ran Tao a Jun.

- Lo noté... lo de mi hermano supongo que son los nervios, ¿Pero Hao?-. Dijo Jun.

- Esos dos se entienden-. Intervino el abuelo-. Y a juzgar por la mirada de mi nieto estoy más que seguro de que se trata de alguna de sus niñadas.

- Abuelo, Ren casi nunca ha discutido con Hao-. Dijo Jun-. Al menos nada de importancia.

- Quizá sean solo los nervios-. Dijo Ran Tao.

- ¿Y ella qué hace aquí?-. Agregó Jun refiriéndose a Maiden.

- Bueno hija, son amigos desde la infancia... ella, Ren y Hao-. Dijo Ran.

- Será lo que quieras... Nada hará que cambie mi opinión sobre Jeanne-. Dijo Jun ladeando la mirada-. Es simplemente que no me cae bien.

Otra que se había percatado de la extraña mirada entre Ren y Hao era Anna, quien se encontraba estratégicamente ubicada muy cerca del altar; así no perdería detalle y si a Ren se le ocurría hacer alguno de sus disparates ella misma se encargaría de él; lo extraño era ver la escena, Ren no lucía como un novio nervioso, tampoco se veía expectante de la novia, es más hasta juraría que miraba de forma especial a la chica de cabello plateado que le había mirado y hablado mal cuando se la encontró.

- Anna Kyoyama-. Escuchar su nombre la hizo voltear.

- Hao Asakura-. Dijo ella al reconocerlo.

- Cuanto tiempo, no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo el día del lanzamiento de mi revista-. Dijo Hao.

- Soy una ejecutiva ocupada-. Dijo Anna dando un sorbo a su copa-. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- No puedo quejarme-. Dijo Hao-. Asumo que tú tampoco... se dice que eres la representante estrella de los medios.

- ¿Halagándome?-. Preguntó Anna con cierta ironía.

- De ninguna manera-. Dijo Hao sonriéndole-. Me queda claro que no sirve contigo.

- Me alegra-. Dijo Anna-. Así nos evitamos disgustos... ¿Y has venido solo a una boda?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quisieras acompañarme?-. Bromeó Hao.

- Tentador-. Dijo Anna rodando la mirada-. Pero paso.

- Anna sigues igual que siempre-. Dijo Hao riendo-. Ha de ser por eso que logras controlar a Ren.

- Ren es como un niño-. Dijo Anna-. No es nada complicado-. "A veces" pensó Anna para sí misma.

- Te creo, contener a "Chispita" es de respetarse-. Dijo Hao riendo casi con inocencia

Ella sonrió de soslayo, "Casi con inocencia" se dijo a sí misma al juzgar la risa de Hao; luego ella misma sonrió de forma superior ante el amigo de Ren; "Casi con inocencia"... - Pero solo casi-.

En eso esa jovencita de cabello plateado los interrumpió, esbozó un "Oh, ¿Qué tal" y luego la ignoró olímpicamente, acto seguido se enroscó cual boa al brazo del Asakura y no paró de interrumpir hasta que el hombre fue con ella... "Si habrán mujeres que dan lástima", pensó Anna y se fue a su lugar.

Definitivamente le había caído en la punta del hígado, lo que le llamaba la atención era la mirada de Ren; estaba segura de haber visto a esa "Pequeña boa" en algún otro lado... "La revista y las fotografías del restaurante", se dijo enseguida, tuvo de pronto una mala espina y buscó la mirada de Ren; éste no rompía el contacto visual con Hao, hasta que el Asakura volteó distraído... segundos más tarde Ren siguió la mirada de su mejor amigo; ya no expresaba molestia... solo desconcierto.

- "¿Qué se supone que hace?"-. Se preguntó Ren siguiendo la mirada de Hao, entonces no pudo más que contener la respiración.

- "Tamao"-. Pensaron ambos

Tamao estaba junto a En Tao, Hao fue el primero en verla y quedarse prendado de ella, "Una novia muy bella"; pensó el moreno teniendo que disimular cuando captó la atención del padre de Ren; Ren por su parte encontró un buen motivo por el cual fijar la mirada al frente; le sorprendía el hecho que su padre estuviera llevando a Tamao; pero definitivamente no era esa la razón por la que se sorprendía más.

- "Los estilistas hacen milagros"-. Pensó Ren al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se iban por un lado más sentimental, NO PERMITIDO, para él. "Absurdo"

Tamao caminó nerviosamente junto a En; las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y la cegaron con los flashes, no obstante En la condujo seguro y firme, pasó por el lado de Chocolove y Pilika, su amiga casi lloraba de la emoción; luego vio a la familia Tao hacerle un gesto con la cabeza y Jun sonreírle saludándola con la mano amigablemente; más adelante estaba una mujer rubia muy hermosa acompañada de 4 hombres que lucían importantes; al reconocerla le dirigió una sonrisa; mientras que Anna respondió con un corto saludo con la cabeza.

Y entonces vio a Hao, estaba junto a esa otra amiga que era diseñadora de modas; se sintió apenada de la nada, más cuando Hao le sonrió, ella no pudo más que retenerle la mirada deseando desde el fondo de su corazón no tener que avanzar más; pero lo hizo... y de pronto estaba frente a Ren.

Bien... no podía decir que no lucía apuesto; por algo era el "Actor más popular de Japón", "Si la cara fuera acorde al genio", pensó Tamao sintiéndose levemente incómoda, Ren no la miraba, sino que miraba a su padre, ambos hombres Tao se retuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que En Tao tomó la mano de Tamao y la acercó hacia Ren, quien la recibió previa reverencia hacia su padre.

- Trátala bien y cuida de ella, Ren-. Fue todo lo que dijo En Tao antes de terminar de entregar a la novia; Tamao se incomodó más y Ren siguió con la mirada a su padre hasta que éste se reunió con su familia; luego miró a Tamao tiesa y con la mirada al frente.

- "El show debe continuar"-. Le dijo una vocecilla y subió junto a Tamao unos escalones hasta el ministro.

- Relaja los músculos-. Susurró a Tamao cogiéndole la mano-. Pareces estreñida...

Tamao rodó los ojos disimuladamente y sonrió

- ¿Ah sí?... se trata de ti... no puedo hacer más-. Dijo Tamao en un susurro tan sarcástico que logró que el pico del pelo de Ren creciera un poco.

El ministro comenzó a hablar, "Al menos solo es boda civil", se dijo Tamao intentando animarse mientras el ministro recitaba los protocolos; de pronto dejó de escuchar al ministro, dejó de escuchar los flashes, todo se quedó en silencio... un silencio que duró hasta que escuchó "Si señor, la acepto" por parte de Ren.

Entonces regresó a la realidad, comenzó a hiperventilar y miró de reojo a Ren intentando que notara lo turbada que estaba; pero él seguía con la mirada al frente.

A un lado Jeanne juntaba las manos en la mesa y dejaba de ver la ceremonia.

- ¿Desilusionada? -. La provocó Hao-. Anda mira... míralos, para eso quisiste venir hasta adelante.

Jeanne no respondió, pero si miró dolida a Hao, por su parte el moreno lucía impasible, tampoco le hacía gracia todo aquello y algo muy en el fondo le decía que todo era responsabilidad de Jeanne, así que si iba a estar molesto, estaría molesto con ella.

- ... Y usted, Tamao Tamamura, acepta a Ren Tao como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo...

- "¿Amarlo?... tratar de no ahorcarlo sería lo correcto-. Pensó Tamao.

- ... respetarlo y procurarlo...

- "Respetarlo en la medida que él me respete y procurar no ahogarlo mientras duerme"-. Siguió divagando Tamao.

- ... hasta que la muerte los separe-.

- "La muerte, la muerte... 6 meses y contando"-. Se dijo Tamao, luego se dio cuenta que esperaban su respuesta, TODOS, incluso Ren que se había dignado a "Mirarle", entonces respiró profundo y mentalizó su casa... su "Paradise", eso era todo-. Si señor... acepto

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, y mientras Tamao estaba distraída Ren tomó su mano con aparente gentileza y puso en ella un hermoso anillo cargado con un diamante de corte impecable, Tamao miró unos segundos la joya y acto seguido vio a un jovencito acercarle una pequeña bandejita plateada con el otro anillo, tembló inconscientemente unos segundos, pero se dijo a sí misma que no había llegado tan lejos para flaquear ante un insignificante detalle; así que cogió el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de Ren.

Luego firmaron el acta correspondiente y el Ministro sonrió.

- Por el poder que me confiere el país de Japón... los declaro marido y mujer-. Dijo el ministro

Tamao había estado temiendo el final de la ceremonia, pues siempre había visto que terminaba con un "Puede besar a la novia", curiosamente el ministro no lo dijo y Ren tampoco hizo mención al tema; los demás sí esperaban aquello, de modo que al voltear Ren cogió la mano de Tamao simulando que la acercaba a sus labios, solo con la excusa de descender un poco la cabeza.

- No nos dejarán en paz-. Susurró con rapidez depositando un ligero beso en el dorso de la mano enguantada de Tamao-. Solo es actuación... no te asustes.

Tamao no comprendió hasta que de pronto él la asió por la cintura con suavidad descendiendo el rostro hasta el suyo, a la par que con una mano simulaba acariciar su mejilla; Tamao tembló inconscientemente con Ren a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- Cierra los ojos-. Dijo Ren antes de terminar el contacto.

Lo sorprendente del caso, era que todos suspiraron; la prensa comenzó a sacar más fotos y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; "El primer beso de la pareja Tao"; claro que absolutamente nadie sabía lo que estaban viendo en realidad.

Tamao se serenó, Ren NO la había besado; simplemente había simulado hacerlo de tal forma que absolutamente todos se la creyeron, cuando en realidad había ocultado la "farsa" con su mano y juntado su boca a la comisura izquierda de sus labios; solo unos segundos antes de separarse y sonreír a las cámaras.

- "Fantoche, ¿No pudo hacer eso en la fiesta de Hao?"-. Pensó Tamao obligándose a sonreír.

Claro que lo que ninguno sabía era que en toda la ceremonia había una sola personita que no se habría tragado el teatro.

-" Ren... ¿Qué demonios es lo que te propones?"-. Pensaba esa persona, mientras seguía a la pareja con la mirada mientras ellos avanzaban entre los invitados y la prensa.

No podía evitar estar preocupada; algo había en toda esa situación que no cuadraba... y Ren Tao estaba rematadamente loco si creía que podía engañarla; podía hacerlo con todos los que estaban presentes en ese lugar y con todos los que leyeran y vieran las noticias en televisión o los diarios... a todos... pero no a ella, no había nacido aún la persona lo suficientemente capaz para engañar a Anna Kyoyama.

...

...

...

**Ok, este ya lo tenía hecho; solo hice unas correcciones :D, cumplo con la cuota del fin de semana :D!, ahora iré a escribir el siguiente cap. :D, gracias chicas por sus reviews y claro está, por leer :D**

**Saludos a todas!**

**Pao-Hale20**


	40. Accidente

**CAPÍTULO XLI: "ACCIDENTE"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Tamao observaba el horizonte; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente...

No había ninguna sensación nueva; creyó que se sentiría diferente estando casada; de hecho pensaba que se sentiría incómoda, o algo por el estilo; pero nada... en ese momento se encontraba en una especie de limbo en la que solo era consciente de respirar y sentir mucha, mucha calma.

Y así había estado desde que salió de la ceremonia (Salvo en el aeropuerto), Ren había pagado una gran recepción a la que ni siquiera fueron; al contrario, de la boda fueron directamente al aeropuerto y derecho a La India; una vez allí algunas maletas fueron llevadas al hotel donde se supone que se hospedarían y Ren se encargó de alquilar un pequeño yate.

Y ahí estaban los dos; cada quien a un lado de la vela, bastante alejados, en completo silencio y con una bebida en la mano.

Tamao se sintió incómoda cuando descubrió que toda su ropa había sido desechada y/o olvidada en el aeropuerto de Japón; en cambio la maleta que le correspondía estaba llena de ropa que ella jamás se hubiera puesto en su vida; y no porque fueran de mal gusto, sino que eran a la vista demasiado costosos y en definitiva no eran su estilo. Ahora llevaba puesto un vestido con delicados bordados que la hacían ver muy primaveral; su largo cabello recogido en una trenza, nada de maquillaje y como único adorno unos pendientes.

- Ya dije que lo sentía-. Dijo Tamao de pronto al notar que Ren la miraba de vez en cuando, y cada vez siempre con el mismo enojo que le acompañó desde un pequeño incidente en el aeropuerto de Japón.-. No fue mi intención... me entró un ataque de pánico.

- ¿Correr por toda la sala V.I.P y golpetear las ventanas pidiendo auxilio, como si te estuviera secuestrando?-. Dijo Ren con mucha, mucha, MUCHA ironía.

- Me entró pánico-. Dijo Tamao-. Y no puedes culparme... todo esto no es precisamente normal.

- ¡Mira qué novedad!-. Ironizó Ren.

- ¿Ves? ahí vas de nuevo... no puedo decir nada porque lo tomas de pretexto para pelear-. Dijo Tamao girándole el rostro.

- Si te sientes "tan incómoda", bien puedes argumentar otro "Ataque de pánico" y escaparte de nuevo-. Dijo Ren-. Ahí tienes...-. Señaló el mar, Tamao le miró molesta-. Adelante... "Huye".

- Eres tan... ODIOSO-. Terminó diciendo Tamao poniendo especial énfasis en el "Odioso".

Ren le miró colérico.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Me escuchaste-. Dijo Tamao-. Quieres portarte sofisticado; pero no puedes porque eres BASTANTE infantil... y eso en un supuesto adulto, es ODIOSO.

- ¿INFAN...?-. Ren tuvo que respirar para no gritar de más-. ¡¿Infantil?

- Conductas como la tuya pueden soportarse de un niño porque se le tenga cariño-. Dijo Tamao dejando su bebida en el suelo-. ¡Pero tú no eres un niño! ¡Y yo no siento nada de cariño por ti!... así que si tienes ganas de desquitarte lo que sea que te frustre, desquítate como un hombre ¡Y no como un niño caprichoso!

Tamao sonrió satisfecha de haber contrariado a Ren; no obstante la satisfacción duró muy poco, Ren hizo gestos en su cara que hacían ver que luchaba por no soltarse a gritar, en eso dejó su bebida en el suelo también y adquiriendo un semblante peligroso se acercó demasiado, Tamao borró su sonrisa y sintió miedo.

- Estás muy segura de lo que dices Tamao-. Dijo Ren, Tamao retrocedió instintivamente.

El sonrió con malicia y en un solo movimiento desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa, Tamao consternada dio un brinco en su sitio.

- ¿Te demuestro que no soy un niño?-. La retó Ren acercándose a ella.

Obviamente Tamao levantó las manos para defenderse.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?-. Gritó Tamao, Ren no se detuvo y ella se corrió a un lado; pero Ren le salió al encuentro intentando acercarse de nuevo-. ¡Ren!... ¡Déjate de tonterías!

- ¿Qué tontería?, se supone que es una "Luna de miel"-. Dijo Ren impidiéndole el paso nuevamente-. ¿Qué crees que se hace en una luna de miel? ¿Jugar cartas?

- ¡Esto es un matrimonio falso!-. Dijo Tamao corriendo hacia el otro extremo del pequeño yate; Ren la siguió por el otro lado saliéndole al encuentro.

- ¿De verdad?... Hay un acta que dice lo contrario-. Dijo Ren entreteniéndose al máximo al provocar el desconcierto, desespero y estupefacción de Tamao; se las pagaría por llamarlo "Niño"-. Anda... Te enseñaré que puedo ser un HOMBRE.

Tamao corrió de nuevo al otro extremo y Ren fue tras ella, estuvieron tanteando un rato más hasta que Tamao encontró escudo en una bandeja.

- ¡Recuerda el trato! ¡No puedes violar el trato o Paradise es mío antes de los 6 meses!-. Advirtió Tamao; pero Ren sonrió con sorna intentando acercarse de nuevo.

- ¿Acuerdo? Yo no recuerdo ninguno-. Dijo Ren.

Tamao hizo ademán de huir otra vez, pero en eso Ren lo impidió soltando los salvavidas a su paso; Tamao palideció al verse acorralada y más aterrada se puso cuando Ren terminó de desabotonarse la camisa.

- ¡Largo Ren! ¡AHORA!-. Exclamó ella intentando alejarse en vano.

- ¿Por qué?...-. Dijo Ren terminando con su camisa-. ¿Estás asustada?

Tamao abrió la boca; pero no pudo decir nada, Ren se deshizo de su camisa disfrutando mucho de perturbar a Tamao; ella volteó el rostro para no mirarlo, y a la vez volvía a hacerlo para cerciorarse de que estuviera lejos de ella, estaba tal y como Ren quería, EMPANICADA, empanicada y sorprendida de la actitud de Ren, intentaba ver la forma de huir, pero a la vez no podía retenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, ni a los ojos de Ren ni mucho menos a su bien trabajado cuerpo...

"AY cielo santo ¡Alguien devuélvale la razón"-. suplicó Tamao.

- Tienes miedo-. Dijo Ren con voz profunda, Tamao sacó fuerza de donde pudo y le miró ceñuda.

- ¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo! ¡Y mucho menos de un niñato como tú!-. Exclamó ella en un arrebato de valentía, para Ren fue la gota que colmó el vaso y avanzó decidido hasta ella, Tamao retrocedió nuevamente hasta que estuvo contra las barandas de yate y el cuerpo de Ren.

- ¡No te acerques te lo advierto!-. Gritó Tamao...

- Vamos... es lo normal entre nosotros... "Esposita"-. Ironizó Ren acercándose más, Tamao sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y presa del pánico tomó impulso en sus brazos.

- ¡Déjame en paz!-. Gritó antes de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando separarlo.

Solo hubo un pequeño detalle; había escuchado que la adrenalina podía brindar una fuerza sobrehumana a la persona en crisis; ella estaba en crisis, por lo tanto con mucha adrenalina; había empujado a Ren logrando separarlo sí... pero no calculó su fuerza y ella también perdió el equilibrio, cayendo inevitablemente al mar.

Escuchó bajo el agua las carcajadas de Ren, abrió los ojos y tras ubicarse bien, logró sacar la cabeza.

- ¡Ya que estás ahí puedes escaparte nadando!-. Se burló Ren observando complacido su obra, Tamao agitaba los brazos entrando y saliendo del agua.

- ¡No sé nadar!-. Gritó Tamao agitando los brazos-. ¡Idiota!-. Gritó también tragando agua por el esfuerzo.

A Ren el alma se le fue a los pies, al principio no le creyó, la miró unos segundos más y viendo que cada vez gritaba menos, y que por último ya no volvió a salir... le entró pánico.

- ¿Tamao...? MALDICIÓN... ¡Tamao!-. Gritó Ren arrojándose al mar para ayudar a Tamao... ¡¿Por qué rayos nada le salía bien?

Llegó a ella rápidamente y sujetándola con un brazo logró que sacara la cabeza fuera del mar.

- ¡Respira! ¡Respira!-. Gritó Ren, pero Tamao pesaba más de lo normal, estaba inconsciente-. OH no... no, no... ¡Maldición respira!

Ella no reaccionó, Ren entonces la sujetó con firmeza y nadó hasta el yate, subió como pudo y colocó a Tamao sobre la proa.

- TAMAO... ¡TAMAO!-. La llamó palmeando su mejilla; Tamao no reaccionaba-. ¡Por favor reacciona Tamao! ¡Por favor!... vamos...

Entonces presionó la boca del estómago de Tamao con mucha fuerza, palmeó un poco más su rostro y cuando estaba decidido a practicarle RCP, ella comenzó a toser y escupir agua.

- "Por todos los cielos"-. Pensó Ren aliviado-. "Soy un idiota... ¡Maldición, pude haberla matado!"-. ¿Puedes hablar?

- rs...dta-. Tosió Tamao aún echada.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Ren.

- ¡Eres... cof... un IDIOTA! ¡COF!-. Tosió Tamao-. ¡Casi me matas!

- ¡No fue mi intención hacerlo!-. Dijo Ren realmente apenado-. Por favor... fue un accidente, yo...

Tamao lo hizo a un lado intentando ponerse de pie, Ren quiso ayudarla; pero ella lo impidió.

- ¡No me toques!-. Exclamó Tamao-. ¡Cuando quiera morirme te pediré ayuda!

No obstante, si bien se puso de pie no pudo dar más de dos pasos antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, Ren acudió a ella y antes que Tamao pudiera protestar la tomó en brazos y la sentó en un lugar consistente.

- Espera aquí...-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡NO TENGO QUE OBEDECER LO QUE TU ME ORDENES!-. Explotó Tamao.

- ¡No te lo estoy ordenando!... te lo estoy pidiendo...-. Dijo Ren suavizando la voz.

Tamao no dijo nada, a los dos minutos Ren apareció con una manta y la puso alrededor de Tamao.

- ¿Estarás bien?-. Preguntó Ren exponiéndose ante ella.

- ¡Estaré bien en tanto estés lejos de mi!-. Gritó Tamao.

Ren decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo se lo merecía; entonces entró al pequeño camarote a cambiarse; luego al salir encontró a Tamao en la misma posición... unos segundos después se animó a ir con ella; pero ni cuando se sentó a su lado Tamao mostró emoción alguna.

"Ok... tiene razón de estar furiosa; pero fue un accidente"... ... ... ... "¿Se encontrará bien?, no ha traído una muda y la ropa mojada puede traerle un resfriado"-. pensó Ren; luego de dos segundos de deliberarlo decidió comprobar que se encontraba bien por su cuenta, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Tamao, mano que Tamao quitó de un solo golpe.

- ¡Oye! ¡Solo trato de ver si tienes fiebre!-. Reclamó Ren.

- ¡Nadie te lo ha pedido!-. Exclamó Tamao-. ¿Quieres fingir preocupación cuando por tu culpa casi me muero? ¡Tú... GRANDISIMO TONTO!

- Por si no lo recuerdas YO SOY TU SALVADOR-. Dijo Ren olvidando la idea de ser "Paciente"

- ¡¿SALVADOR?... ¡Eres un cínico!-. Reclamó Tamao.

- ¡Y tú una desagradecida!-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡¿Desagradecida? ¡En primer lugar no me habría caído de no ser por tu estúpido jueguito!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡En segundo lugar! ¡No me habrías rescatado de no estar tu reputación de por medio! ¡Y en tercer lugar...! Eres... ¡ERES...!...

Ren tenía listas un par de cosas que decir; pero entonces la voz de Tamao se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... "Oh no... eso no puede ser buena señal".

- ¡Eres un insensible!-. Gritó Tamao alzando la mano en puño e intentando golpear a Ren, no obstante él reaccionó a tiempo deteniendo el golpe antes que lo tocara; ella lloraba; frustrada de ni siquiera poder golpearlo; él estaba desarmado ante su llanto y la culpa latía a mil.

- No volveré a hacer algo como eso-. Dijo Ren mirándola a los ojos-. Lo prometo.

- Suéltame-. Exigió Tamao débilmente y Ren la soltó, así ella pudo limpiar sus lágrimas y ponerse de pie.

- Tamao...

- No quiero que me hables-. Dijo Tamao caminando por un lado de Ren.

- Pero...-. Titubeó Ren.

- Tampoco te quiero ver hasta que lleguemos a tierra- Añadió Tamao llegando a la puerta del camarote, Ren también se había puesto de pie, más ágil y dueño de sus movimientos logró sujetarle del brazo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡¿De acuerdo?-. Gritó Ren-. ¡No pensé que...! ¡No quise que...! ¡Rayos!... ¡No podía saber que caerías! ¡Menos sabía que no podías nadar!... ¡Lo siento!.

Tamao ladeó la mirada, sentía la intensa mirada de Ren sobre sí, una parte le exigía que le empujara y exigiera que no se le acercara nuevamente, y la otra parte le decía que quizá la intención del actor no era matarla, al final suspiró con cansancio y miró a Ren de nuevo.

- Bien...-. Dijo Tamao gimoteando un poco-. Te creo...

Inconscientemente Ren suspiró aliviado.

- Te creo; pero igual no quiero verte ni oírte más en un buen rato-. Dijo Tamao-. ya por favor suéltame...-. Ren asintió y soltó su brazo, Tamao le miró una última vez antes de cerrarse en el camarote.

Ren fue hacia el timón, encendió el motor y echó a andar el yate de regreso al hotel; definitivamente jamás olvidaría eso... ¿Por qué debía ser tan impulsivo?, ok, no era su intención que Tamao se semi ahogara, ni siquiera quería que se cayera del yate; lo único que quería era asustarla y hacerle ver que "No era un niño"... irónicamente se había comportado como el peor de los niñatos; casi había provocado una desgracia y la peor parte era que el día aún no había terminado.

...

...

...

**Hola chicas, aquí su servidora avanzando la historia XD, me divertí mucho haciendo este cap. Ren no pensó que ser "hombre casado" fuera tan difícil, ojalá la madurez le llegue pronto! XD aunque quien sabe XD!**

**Besos ! :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Stellar BS:** Hola Stellar! :D, yo contenta de que hayas disfrutado los anteriores capítulos; si yo también quiero un suegro como En Tao XD en especial si hablamos del novio (Aunque un poquito más maduro XD) Tamao se lo merecía :D, ojalá hayas disfrutado de esta continuación! gracias por tu review :)! besossss :D!

**YreSu:** ¡Hola YreSu!, oficialmente bienvenida al fic :D, muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar tu review :), yo feliz de que a la gente le guste :)! siii cierto lo de los vacíos del dorama, mis más grandes cambios son en especial con Ren y Tamao :P jejejeje creo que has dado en el clavo :P; yo actualizo a la segura los fines de semana desde que regresé a la U :P, en vacaciones paraba actualizando XD!, por eso ahora cada fin subo fijo dos capítulos :)!, espero te haya gustado esta continuación :)!, besosss :D!

**nell:** Hola nell! :D, bueno sí :P jajajajajaja un poco pero ya me acostumbré XD! aunque este capi ha salido un tanto más cortito que los anteriores :P ojalá no haya sido muy poco!, gracias por seguir la historia y por tu review nell!, ojalá te haya gustado la continuación, besoss!

**Akeemi-chan **: Hola Akeemi! :D, awwww!, que bueno que te gustó la parte de En Tao; hacía falta alguien que apoyara a Tamao en ese momento y quise hacerlo emotivo :D, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia :), habrá mucho más de Ren y Tamao por las actualizaciones que siguen :)! sin Jeanne de por medio las cosas se harán algo más sencillas... al menos por el momento; más seguras serán las actualizaciones los fines de semana :); de todo corazón espero que las actualizaciones te sigan gustando :), gracias por tu review! besos! 

**Tinavb**: Hola Tina! :D, aquí con la actualización, si... Ren ya va camino a ser más maduro, poco a poco se le va haciendo más difícil ser malo con Tamao; Anna definitivamente será una especie de "Piedra en el zapato" para Ren; aunque la rubia tendrá también sus propios problemas por los que preocuparse (Lo que será medianamente un respiro para Ren XD), esta actualización y en especial la siguiente es puro RenxTamao :D, ojalá te gusten! :) gracias por tu review! besossss!

**Kristall Blauw**: Hola Kristall! :D vaya!, no se te escapan las señales que dejo de la próxima aparición de Yoh no? XD, pronto, pronto aparecerá :D!... Ren y Tamao en sí se parecen; los dos no tuvieron una adolescencia muy normal o feliz; por una u otra razón... por eso a veces cuando discuten se vuelven un par de niños :P; aunque como toda mujer Tamao resulta más madura que Ren :P... Anna definitivamente sería una buena mentora para Tamao, (Mujeres al poder! :D)... awwwww gracias por tu comentario :), jaja siempre me pones de buen humor luego de un agotador día :D! ojalá te haya gustado la actualización :D, besosss!


	41. Luna de hiel

**CAPÍTULO XLI: "Luna de hiel" **

...

...

...

¿Qué más podría pasarle?, se dijo Tamao, se había preguntado cientos de veces lo mismo; cada quien se había encerrado en su mundo e irónicamente compartían aquél espacio en esa especie de transporte rudimentario que los llevaba de regreso al hotel. Suspiró cansada, animándose a hablar... Era cierto, nada PEOR de lo que ya le había pasado podría sucederle de volver a hablar con Ren ¿O sí?...

- Ya suéltalo-. Dijo de pronto Ren sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, obviamente se refería a ella.

- ¿Q-Qué?-. Musitó Tamao sin saber qué decir.

- Lo que sea que quieras decir o recriminarme, dilo...-. Dijo Ren girando el rostro para verla, aguardó unos segundos sin que ella dijera nada-. Si no vas a decir nada, entonces deja de mirarme... es incómodo.

Tamao tragó saliva a causa de la indignación, ese Ren Tao se parecía mucho al que había conocido en el avión a Seúl, ¡Sin pisca de amabilidad!, entonces se arrepintió por su intento de perdonarlo y le giró el rostro.

- ¿Quién te está mirando?, solo eres un presumido...-. Dijo Tamao molesta-. No eres el centro del mundo Ren Tao-. Añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Ren solo rodó los ojos, Tamao se repetía constantemente lo ingenua que era por pensar que Ren pudiera estar esperando su perdón; al fin llegaron al hotel y antes que Ren bajara Tamao ya estaba en camino al recibidor.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-. Se preguntó Ren acelerando un poco el paso hasta alcanzarla.- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

- Ocurre, que estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir y de ser posible no verte hasta que tengamos que regresar a Japón-. Dijo Tamao y Ren iba a contestarle, cuando salió el gerente.

- Señores Tao, bienvenidos-. Dijo el hombre con gentileza-. ¿Disfrutaron del paseo?

- Oh sí-. Dijo Tamao sonriendo-. Estoy agotada... los "chapuzones" involuntarios pueden ser TAN cansados.

- ¿Perdone?-. Musitó el gerente.

- Que ha sido un paseo agotador-. Intervino Ren cogiendo a Tamao del hombro, ella no disimuló un gesto de fastidio, por lo que el gerente asumió que era pleito de pareja y que no debía meterse.

-Bueno, bienvenidos, espero que descansen cómodamente, Sahibo los llevará a su cabaña-. Dijo el gerente.

Ren se llevó a Tamao lo más rápido que pudo, la joven soportó que la tuviera sujeta de los hombros hasta que no hubo nadie cerca.

- Espacio vital-. Murmuró ella alejándose fastidiada.

- No piensas hacer las cosas fáciles ¿Cierto?-. Preguntó Ren en voz baja cuidando que el botones que iba en frente no escuchara, Tamao le miró molesta y luego lo ignoró.

- Te estoy hablando-. Dijo Ren.

- Y yo escucho perfectamente-. Respondió Tamao sin girar a verlo.

- Escucha-. Dijo Ren reteniéndola de un brazo, Tamao hizo ademán de soltarse, pero él se lo impidió-. Nuestra situación ya de por sí es tensa, no lo hagas más difícil y menos en público.

- Me golpee el brazo al caer por la borda Ren-. Dijo Tamao haciendo que Ren la soltara de inmediato-. ¿Acaso quieres que te hable?, no hacerlo es ¿"volver difícil nuestra situación"?...

Ren le observó tenso mientras Tamao volvía a caminar, solo se había alejado unos pasos, cuando decidió voltear el rostro hacia él.

- No deberías tomártelo tan a la tremenda Ren... te complicas demasiado-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose maliciosa, para luego seguir su camino.

Ren se quedó parado unos segundos, ¿En verdad esa niña se estaba burlando de él en sus narices?, respiró entrecortadamente unos segundos antes de verla tratar muy amablemente al botones y entrar primero en la cabaña que había rentado.

- Veamos si te sigues riendo-. Se dijo Ren antes de reunirse con su "Bien amada" esposa.

Tamao por un momento olvidó su riña con Ren, perdida observando la cabaña, era simplemente preciosa, cual niña pasó por el lado de Ren observando las instalaciones hasta dar con la piscina bellamente iluminada.

"Si así son las instalaciones, ¿Cómo serán las habitaciones?"-. Se preguntó Tamao más emocionada, comenzando a revisar lo que había tras las puertas, encontrando la sala, un baño, un vestidor cercano a la piscina y una habitación con una gran cama.

- "¿Se habrán confundido?"-. Se preguntó la joven-. "Nah... seguro se me ha pasado una puerta"

Entonces volvió a hacer su recorrido, obteniendo el mismo resultado; confundida se resignó a preguntarle a Ren; pero algo hubo de extraño... "La mala espina" regresó, con más fuerza incluso al ver a Ren cómodamente echado en la cama de la única habitación.

- Ren ¿Sólo hay una cama?-. Preguntó Tamao, Ren sonrió de lado mientras se enderezaba.

- No, tu cama está cruzando el pasillo tras la puerta-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie, Tamao recordó las instalaciones y se confundió.

- No es posible, allá está el patio y solo hay una especie de hamaca-. Dijo Tamao y tan pronto como lo dijo cayó en cuenta de lo que Ren tramaba.

- Dormir es dormir... Te complicas demasiado "Tamao"-. Dijo Ren recordando lo que ella le había dicho momentos atrás, ella se consternó a tal grado que fue incapaz de contestarle, por lo que Ren pasó por su lado directo al baño.

La indignación volvió ¿Qué creía ese engreído? ¡¿Que ella era una especie de mascota para dormir en el patio?, se tragó la rabia y decidió que no mostraría su enojo, "Eso es lo que él quiere... y no le daré el gusto", entonces determinada recorrió nuevamente la cabaña, cogió los mullidos almohadones de la sala y se acomodó en un sillón de escritorio.

"No le daré el gusto, no le daré el gusto"-. Se repetía Tamao a cada momento mientras trataba de acomodarse de una y mil maneras, estuvo cómoda unos minutos, tras los cuales, su cuello comenzó a resentir tanto movimiento, eso sin contar que se sentía algo adolorida por la caída al mar.-. Bien mala idea...

Entonces cogió los almohadones y la frazada que había precavido llevar desde Okinawa y se dirigió a la habitación de la cabaña colocando todo al pie de la cama, en eso Ren entró.

- ¿El suelo?-. Dijo Ren como si nada.

Ella se enderezó bufando irónicamente.

- Después de todo lo que me has hecho ¿Esperas realmente que duerma en el patio? ¿Crees que soy tu mascota?-. Dijo Tamao enfadada.

- No sé por qué te complicas tanto-. Dijo Ren muy suelto de huesos.

- Eres un...-. Comenzó Tamao, Ren arqueó una ceja y acercó su rostro al suyo retándola.

- ¿Un qué?-. Apremió Ren, los ojos rubí de Tamao brillaron de impotencia.

- ¡Un maleducado!-. Dijo Tamao-. Esto es una total farsa... ¡Este matrimonio es una farsa!, pero deberías ser consciente de que te estoy ayudando, ¡Tratarme como a una persona no como a un animal!

- ¿Sugieres un acuerdo de "persona a persona"?-. Dijo Ren arqueando la ceja... ¡Oh cómo estaba disfrutando esa pequeña revancha!.

- ¡Eres imposible!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- ¿Por qué no sigues mejor tu propio consejo?... "Te complicas demasiado Tamao", no deberías tomártelo tan a la tremenda-. Dijo Ren sonriendo y pasando por su lado.

Tamao le observó mientras se sacaba las pantuflas y se inclinaba para abrir la cama; algo pugnaba por salir de sus labios y decidió no reprimirse más.

- ¿Es posible que seas tan ruin?-. Dijo Tamao deteniendo a Ren antes de que siquiera tocara la cubrecama.

El actor giró hacia ella enfadado.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?-. Preguntó Ren molesto.

- Si no me escuchaste no es mi problema-. Respondió Tamao girándole el rostro.

Ren maquinó algunos cuantos apelativos para decirle a la pelirosa, pero antes de soltarlas se obligó a contenerse, no seguiría su juego, aunque no seguirle el juego no evitaba que él dejara de sentirse enfadado, pero algo quedaba aún por hacer, algo un tanto riesgoso, pero que si resultaba como él quería, le causaría muuuuuuucho fastidio a su "Querida esposa"

Tamao por su parte se obligó a no mostrarse afectada por el bufido violento del actor, ni tampoco por los balbuceos que escuchaba de él y que seguramente iban en su contra. "Que haga lo que quiera... no voy a ceder y no dormiré en el patio como él quiere"

- Bien, bien-. Dijo Ren súbitamente "Contento"-. Te trataré como a una persona, y no cualquier persona... "Querida esposita"

Tamao le miró de reojo con desconfianza.

- Si tanto quieres dormir aquí-. Comenzó Ren-. Pues ven.

Tamao no pudo evitar un gesto de total desconcierto, Ren sonrió "Amigablemente" y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama sonriéndole casi encantadoramente.

- La cama es muy grande-. Dijo Ren-. y como no hay otra pues... podemos compartirla y dormir juntos.

Ahora sí que había perdido el juicio, se dijo Tamao, "No, de seguro que está en su fase bipolar, si me acerco le saldrá su lado psicópata y podría matarme"

- Vamos no me mires así-. Dijo Ren divertido-. Estoy hablando en serio.

Entonces palmeó la cama dos veces mientras Tamao le miraba completamente anonadada y algo temerosa.

- "Esposita"... ven aquí-. Dijo Ren casi seductoramente.

"Ok, no está en su fase bipolar... simplemente me quiere tomar el pelo"-. Determinó Tamao soltando un bufidito irónico hacia Ren.

- ¿Qué sucede "Tamao"? no he dicho nada malo... somos después de todo... "Marido y mujer" ¿Cierto?-. Dijo Ren disfrutando demasiado de ese momento.

Tamao no iba a ser burlada, tampoco tenía la obligación de soportar a Ren y sus niñadas, de modo que cogió de nuevo sus almohadas y la manta dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio al actor, Ren sonrió satisfecho al verla girarse para irse.

- ¡Bueno!... si mi mujercita no quiere... no puedo hacer nada-. Dijo Ren en falso tono de lamento-. Si vas al patio ojalá que no te piquen mucho los mosquitos "Cariño"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, "Bien Ren... dos pueden jugar el mismo juego", Ren que disfrutaba de su triunfo, se sintió levemente perturbado cuando la vio soltar los almohadones y la manta para luego girarse a verlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh... nada "cariño", ¿Pero qué clase de esposa sería si no duermo con mi "Querido esposito"? ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Tamao usando el mismo tono y palabras que Ren para fastidiarlo, Ren se atragantó con su saliva y no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando ella se quitó a propósito el saquillo de dormir, quedando en un top de tiras.

- ¡¿Q-qué se supone que haces?-. Preguntó Ren poniéndose en alerta.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Tamao con inocencia-. ¿Ya te arrepentiste?... bueno, si no te gusta puedes dormir en otro sitio-. Añadió la joven subiéndose a la cama y echándose al lado de Ren que se arrimó al otro extremo como si ella tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

- ¿Por qué esa cara "cariño"?-. Dijo Tamao burlona-. jaja... no deberías tomártelo tan a la tremenda Ren.

El pico del cabello de Ren creció de la pura indignación, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder esa disputa; tan pronto como lo decidió ideó la manera de fastidiar a Tamao... entonces siguió su primera idea.

- De acuerdo "cariño"-. Dijo Ren-. ¡Qué calor hace! ¿No?

Tras el comentario se quitó la parte superior de su pijama, quedando solo en pantalones y obligando a Tamao a verlo, Tamao le miró abochornada unos segundos y le giró el rostro, no caería con eso, Ren podía desnudarse si quería, pero no iba a incomodarla y hacer que se fuera.

- Tengo muy malos hábitos al dormir-. Añadió Ren e inmediatamente puso su brazo encima de Tamao

- ¡Qué coincidencia! yo también-. Dijo Tamao y enseguida colocó su pierna sobre la de Ren.

- No más que yo-. Dijo Ren colocando su pierna libre sobre la de ella.

- Créelo-. Dijo Tamao enredando su otra pierna con la de Ren.

De ese modo quedaron enredados, se mantuvieron de esa forma unos segundos, pero ninguno de los dos pudo soportar la incomodidad y trataron de separarse, el problema era que en verdad estaban enredados, razón por la cual comenzaron a debatirse hasta que Ren no pudo más y de un solo movimiento se quitó a Tamao de encima.

- ¡YA BASTA!-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡LO MISMO DIGO!-. Rebatió Tamao.

Ahora los dos estaban frente a frente sobre la cama, ambos lucían enfadados, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder en esa batalla, ambos se habían propuesto hacer que el otro saliera despavorido y no pararían hasta lograrlo.

El primero en moverse fue Ren colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella, Tamao tembló, pero se animó a seguirle el juego sujetando el hombro de Ren; él cogió su otro hombro y ella le volvió a imitar, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que nuevamente se soltaron.

- "No me vas a vencer niñato engreído"-. Se dijo Tamao.

- "No vas a salirte con la tuya"-. Dijo Ren, entonces tomó una medida desesperada.

Cogió a Tamao de los brazos, sorprendiéndola e impidiendo que hiciera lo mismo, entonces la acercó a si mismo.

- ¡Suéltame!-. Gritó Tamao y se salió del alcance de Ren, pero sin irse de la cama, entonces Ren tuvo una mejor idea y la sujetó de su rostro-. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

Ren estaba determinado, pero la determinación cesó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tamao, "No puedo... "-. Pensó Ren, Tamao lucía asustada-. "Quizá con eso sea suficiente"-. se animó el actor.

"No se atreverá"-. Pensó Tamao al verlo dudar, entonces decidió jugar el todo por el todo y elevó el rostro, como preparándose a recibir un beso, Ren instintivamente se hizo para atrás, pero solo unos segundos para después acercarse más.

"Tamao, si juegas con fuego te quemas"-. Pensó Ren acercándose tentativamente a ella, de ser necesario estaba dispuesto a besarla, con tal de fastidiarla de tal modo que huyera despavorida; se acercaba cada vez más, ella comenzaba a temblar.

"No se atreverá...no se atreverá... ¡Resiste Tamao! ¡Un poco más, sólo un poco más!"-. Se animaba Tamao insistentemente, Ren estaba cada vez más cerca, más cerca... más cerca, podía sentir su aliento-. "No se atreverá, solo quiere asustarte, resiste... resiste... ¡Resiste!"- Su aliento cada vez más cerca, más cerca... ¡Odiosa sensación!, ¡Tan odiosa como la de sus labios...!... Un segundo ¡Labios!

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-. Gritó Tamao empujando a Ren con todas sus fuerzas para luego salir despavorida de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

Una vez solo, Ren se dejó caer en la gran cama con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Hablando de los tiempos de guerra-. Dijo burlonamente mientras apretaba un botón en el control remoto que cerraba las cortinas-. Se lo advertí...-. Luego respiró profundamente y se acomodó para dormir.

Tamao por su parte daba vueltas en la sala, iba y venía y esa odiosa sensación no desaparecía, ¡Se había atrevido!... "Tonta, es actor... por supuesto que iba a atreverse", se recriminó enseguida. Luego para distraerse sacó los cojines de los sofás y los acomodó en el suelo improvisando una cama.

- Rayos... ¿Por qué no hice esto antes?-. Se lamentó Tamao al ver su "Cama", de haberlo meditado un poco se habría ahorrado todo ese mal rato con Ren.

Ya harta de pensar se acostó y cayó profundamente dormida.

...

...

La mañana llegó pronto, Tamao que se había propuesto dormir hasta tarde; pero no pudo hacerlo debido a la fuerte luz solar que se calaba por cada rincón de la sala, una vez vencida no tuvo de otra que levantarse, acomodar todo y agradecer que Ren seguía dormido, aunque ello era extraño, ya que el actor usualmente se levantaba con el alba.

"No tengo ganas de aguantarlo desde tan temprano"-. pensó Tamao buscando algo qué hacer para entretenerse.

Rato después estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la piscina, el día estaba precioso, soleado y templado, Tamao respiró profundamente buscando alivio a ese estrés mañanero que le daba el saberse casada con la persona más odiosa del mundo. Se repitió constantemente que sólo eran 6 meses, solo 6 meses... luego tendría su vida de vuelta.

- Solo seis meses-. Repitió en un suspiro, en eso llamaron a la puerta, checó rápidamente la hora en el reloj de la sala, "Las 7 de la mañana", ¿Quién sería?-. ¿Quién es?

- Servicio al cuarto-. Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Rato después Tamao se hallaba sentada en la mesa al borde de la piscina, la mujer de servicio había colocado toda clase de delicias para el desayuno.

- Espero que todo sea de su agrado señora Tao, aquí tiene algunos folletos que solemos repartir a nuestros huéspedes, son los lugares turísticos que pueden visitar en su estadía-. Dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

- Gracias-. Respondió Tamao aunque el "Señora Tao" no le agradaba del todo, luego pensó que al fin todo comenzaba a tomar un buen giro-. Por fin parece un buen día..-. Comentó cogiendo algo de fruta.

Pero no hubo dado un mordisco cuando Ren apareció... "Hablé demasiado pronto", pensó Tamao

- Buenos días-. Dijo Ren, Tamao le dirigió una mirada molesta y giró su silla hacia la piscina para no tener que verlo, en especial porque la silla de Ren estaba frente a la suya, Ren respiró incómodo.

La verdad era que se había despertado muy temprano cual era su costumbre, había salido con la intención de ir a correr por las instalaciones del hotel; pero al llegar a la sala dio con Tamao dormida incómodamente sobre los cojines de los sofás, apenas tapada con una mantita; primero se dijo "Ella se lo buscó", luego se sintió culpable, tanto que las ganas de correr se esfumaron y con mal ánimo regresó a su habitación; craso error, puesto que no bien había cerrado las puertas la pelea del día anterior regresó a su mente.

"Deberías ser consciente de que te estoy ayudando"-. Recordaba que Tamao le había dicho... eso era verdad a medias, porque si bien Tamao era su pantalla ante la prensa y su público, ella obtendría una buena ganancia de toda esa "Farsa", así que no tenía de qué quejarse.

- "¡Tratarme como a una persona no como a un animal!"-. Ok... en eso sí tenía razón, cada vez que él tenía algo que ver con la mujer, se prometía a sí mismo explotar su paciencia y ser indiferente o cordial; pero algo tenía esa mujer que lograba sacarlo de las casillas; aún con todo "Sugerir" que durmiera en el patio no fue la mejor forma de tratarla, tampoco el invadir su espacio personal y lograr que durmiera en la sala... después de todo, aunque fuera una mujer de lo más desesperante, que fuera su "mujer de mentira", etc, etc, etc, ETC... No dejaba de ser una mujer, y haberla tratado así era bajo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en total silencio, Tamao siguió comiendo de a pocos, sintiendo que por su enojo cada bocado era un golpe a su pobre estómago, Ren sentía algo similar; pero por causas diferentes, más bien lo que sentía era una gran culpa y no tenía idea de cómo quitársela de encima... salvo ser amable; pero ya había intentado eso antes; y definitivamente solo lograba enfadarla más.

Comió un poco más y no soportando esa situación se fue de nuevo a su habitación, Tamao le siguió con la mirada sin decir ni media palabra, cuando creyó que se había librado de él, Ren salió en traje de baño y sin mirarle se lanzó a la piscina.

- "Inconsciente"-. Pensó Tamao al verle-. ¿Qué no sabe que no se debe nadar luego de haber comido?

"Bah", se dijo enseguida comenzando a comer con más ánimo, "Si se acalambra es su problema"

Ren le dio 5 vueltas seguidas a la piscina, que no era tan grande como una olímpica, pero era lo suficientemente extensa para suplir su rutina de ejercicios.

- Tengo que hacer algo-. Se dijo al detenerse en el borde y mirar de reojo a Tamao con la mirada perdida en algún lugar-. Me detesto cuando me pongo así.

Entonces tuvo una idea, si bien no iban a hacer NUNCA, JAMAS las "Actividades" de una "Luna de miel", bien podría reivindicarse haciendo otro tipo de actividades; así que con esa idea en mente se sumergió una vez más listo para ir donde Tamao.

- "Presumido"-. Pensaba mientras tanto la joven, Ren había dado ya como ¿4 Vueltas?.-. "Solo quiere llamar la atención"

Entonces le vio sumergirse una vez más, fugazmente una idea maliciosa le cruzó por la mente "¿Por qué no se ahoga?"; en eso decidió que lo mejor era entretenerse con el desayuno e ignorar a Ren... pasados unos segundos volvió a mirar hacia la piscina, "No sale..."

Se obligó a mirar el desayuno "Vamos, debe estar buceando o algo, no sería tan..."; pero en serio Ren no salía; algo dubitativa se paró y estiró el cuello, en eso Ren salió chapoteando y absorbiendo todo el aire que pudo.

- No puede ser posible-. Dijo Tamao acercándose un poco más...-. Ok... SI ES POSIBLE... ¡REN!

Corrió alrededor de la piscina viendo la forma de ayudarlo, ella no sabía nadar y seguramente sería más estorbo que ayuda si se lanzaba heroicamente a salvar a Ren; pero no había otra opción.

Casi chapoteando y agradeciendo que la piscina no fuera tan profunda llegó a Ren y logró sujetarlo de los brazos.

- ¡No te muevas!-. Gritó Tamao dándole la vuelta y sujetándolo por el cuello con un brazo para poder impulsarse con el otro, Ren se quedó quieto logrando al fin respirar... aunque no por mucho.- ¡Que te quedes quieto, si me tropiezo los dos nos vamos a ahogar!

- ¡Me estás ahorcando!-. Gritó Ren.

- ¡Lo siento!-. Dijo Tamao al fin alcanzando las escaleras y apoyando a Ren en ellas.

Eso era lo más improbable que hubiera podido suceder, ¿De verdad él se había casi ahogado en una piscina y la chica que no sabía nadar le había salvado?...

- ¿Te puedes mover ahora?-. Preguntó Tamao completamente empapada, Ren no respondió enseguida pero hizo ademán de levantarse, cayendo abruptamente sobre las escaleras-. Mejor espera a que te pase el calambre.

Tamao entonces se colocó a sus espaldas y lo cogió de los brazos jalando con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de la piscina, obviamente Ren tuvo que colaborar para que lo lograra; y aunque debería de estar agradecido, sentía una sensación molesta en el pecho, hacía años que no sentía algo parecido, Ren Tao estaba avergonzado.

- Es suficiente, déjame-. Dijo Ren echado sobre el borde de la piscina, Tamao rodó los ojos y se puso de pie... "Debí dejar que se ahogara".

- Bien...-. Dijo Tamao molesta-. Eso te ganas por nadar después de haber comido...

- Mira, cuando quiera consejos te los pediré-. Dijo Ren de mal talante.

- Eres increíble-. Dijo Tamao mirándole fastidiada-. Y pensar que estuve a punto de hacerle un favor al mundo dejando que te ahogaras... ¡Pero no!.

Y soltando un bufido de fastidio se fue chorreando agua de su vestido, Ren se medio incorporó y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se metió en la cabaña, luego soltó un suspiro recostándose de nuevo y colocando las manos en su rostro.

- Ella tiene razón-. Admitió frustrado consigo mismo-. Soy "Increíble"

Había terminado de arruinar su relación, "Cuasi relación" con la pelirosa, ahora se le dificultaba mucho más idear la forma de acercarse, podía asegurar que ella no lo querría ni ver, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, en más porque ahora se sentía mucho más culpable. Así que fue a cambiarse y luego salió a buscarla.

Tamao estaba recostada en la hamaca del patio, con el semblante muy serio y casi ausente, gesto que se acrecentó en cuanto Ren apareció.

-" Ok Ren, no tienes derecho a estar enfadado"-. Se recordó Ren y se concentró en lograr que ella le perdonara-. Ehm... Hola.

Tamao no le miró y elevó uno de los folletos que la mujer de servicio al cuarto le había dado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer, lo único que quería era que Ren entendiera el memo de "Eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar en este momento".

Pero Ren prefirió no entenderlo.

- Ehm... oye, pues... ¿Vas a estar echada ahí todo el día?-. Preguntó Ren en su mejor tono, Tamao respondió cambiando de folleto... -. Lo decía porque... creo que es más entretenido ir a esos lugares que ver fotografías toda la tarde ¿No te parece?

Tamao bajó el folleto dirigiéndole una mirada molesta, para luego darle la espalda y fingir que dormía.

-" ¿Qué quiere que se lo ruegue?"-. Pensó Ren frustrado-. "¡Está loca si cree que...!, tranquilo... tranquilo, recuerda que esta vez, SOLO ESTA VEZ ella tiene razón de estar enfadada."-. Bien, quizá a ti te parezca más entretenido.

Tamao no se movió.

- Uhm... creo que ya se durmió... ¡Una pena!... aquí afuera se va a morir de calor, ¿Sabrá que adentro hay aire acondicionado?-. Dijo Ren en voz alta logrando que Tamao se removiera en la hamaca, luego él se quedó muy quieto y en total silencio.

- "¿Ya se habrá marchado?"-. Pensó Tamao que tenía los ojos bien cerrados, los abrió de a pocos y se dio la vuelta, pero por poco se cae al encontrar a Ren acuclillado junto a la hamaca.-. ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Sabía que no estabas dormida-. Dijo Ren enderezándose-. Yo iré a divertirme, ¿Vienes?

- No gracias, no quiero sufrir un accidente-. Dijo Tamao parándose de la hamaca y cogiendo sus folletos, dispuesta a entrar a la cabaña.

- Bien al menos logré que hablaras-. Dijo Ren metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Escucha, ¿Crees que de alguna forma puedes sentirte menos culpable conmigo? ¿Verdad?-. Lo confrontó Tamao.

- Oye, oye... tranquila-. Dijo Ren sintiéndose atrapado-. Yo no me siento culpable... solo pensé que quizá querrías conocer los lugares que están en esos folletos.

Tamao miró sin querer los folletos, no había leído gran cosa, pero sí había visto las fotografías...

- Bueno, si no quieres, yo me voy... nos vemos más tarde-. Dijo Ren caminando por un lado de Tamao y deteniéndose unos segundos a verla-. A menos que cambies de opinión, no sabes si algún día volverás a este lugar.

Tamao quiso hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Ren, pero estar en ese hermoso lugar era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado últimamente, tal y como Ren lo ponía, quizá jamás regresaría a ese lugar... ahora su decisión iba de permitir o no permitir que Ren arruinara ese viaje.

- Ren... ¡Espera!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola Chicas ! :D, cumpliendo mi cuota de la semana, aquí publico la actualización :)!, ahora si hasta el próximo fin :P.**

**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo :P!**

**Besos!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Stellar BS:** Hola Stellar!, :P Ren necesita un tratamiento psicológico o un buen golpe XD!... pero ya se va a comportar mejor :)! (o al menos lo va a intentar XD)... ojalá te haya gustado esta actualización :P Ren y Tamao solos en una luna de miel de mentira; sin los impulsos de Ren y sin Jeanne de por medio la situación puede mejorar :D... gracias por tu review! besoss!


	42. Un mejor día y algo de helado

**Capítulo XLII****: Un mejor día y algo de helado**

...

...

...

Y ahí estaban, parados a la puerta de la cabaña hacía al menos 10 minutos, Ren tratando de no perder la paciencia y Tamao cruzada de brazos, algo temerosa y muy incómoda.

- ¿Vas a subir o no?-. Apremió Ren, era la quinta vez que preguntaba, Tamao solo se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada-. Tamao...

- Es que...-. Titubeó ella-. Ehm ¿No podríamos caminar?

Ren le observó escéptico, ¿10 minutos para que preguntara... "ESO"?, ¿Y cómo que caminar? ¿Qué el que hubieran dos bicicletas en la puerta no le decía algo?

- No estamos en un lugar tan grande como Okinawa-. Dijo Ren-. movilizarse en auto es imposible y lo más rápido que hay son las bicicletas.

Tamao le miró apesadumbrada.

- Es que...-. Titubeó de nuevo bajando la mirada otra vez-. Es que no me gustan... las bicicletas.

- Ah, no te gustan-. Dijo Ren bajando de su bicicleta, Tamao se sonrojó avergonzada y se cruzó de brazos.-. ¿No te gustan o no sabes manejarlas?

- "Perfecto, otra cosa más por la que va a poder burlarse"-. Pensó Tamao abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No sabes manejar bicicleta?...-. Preguntó Ren-. Es eso... ¿Cierto?

- No, no sé manejarlas-. Dijo Tamao molesta.

- Hubieras comenzado por ahí-. Dijo Ren, Tamao se sorprendió de que no se burlara, por el contrario se puso tras de ella y la empujó levemente al frente-. Tomará algo de tiempo, así que pon atención.

- ¿Qué?, ¿En qué?-. Dijo Tamao desconcertada, entonces Ren trajo la bicicleta y se la puso en frente.

- En aprender, ¿Qué otra cosa?-. Dijo Ren

- ¡Oh no... no!, no podré Ren... me da miedo-. Dijo Tamao intentando alejarse.

- La bicicleta no te va a morder-. Dijo Ren tomando su mano y colocándola sobre el timón, Tamao le miró dudosa.

- No... no muerde, ¡Pero me voy a caer!-. Dijo Tamao, pero Ren no le permitió alejarse.

- Ni siquiera lo has intentado, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-. Preguntó Ren-. Anda sube.

- ¿Y si me caigo?-. Preguntó Tamao mirando temerosa a la bicicleta.

- No te caerás, yo te iré sujetando ¿De acuerdo?-. Dijo Ren dándole confianza.

¿En serio estaba a punto de confiar en la persona que le había hecho caer por la borda del yate?, y no sólo eso, había una laaaaaarga lista de cosas que Ren le había hecho y ni una había sido agradable; ¡Era tremendamente increíble que estuviera confiando en él!... ¿A qué hora se había subido a la bicicleta?

- Y andando-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No Ren, me voy a caer!-. Exclamó Tamao al ver con horror que la bicicleta se movía.

- Tranquilízate, estoy sujetando la montura, no te voy a soltar ¿De acuerdo?-. La tranquilizó Ren-. Ahora pedalea con suavidad.

Tamao obedeció torpemente.

- Eso es...-. Dijo Ren-. mantén el timón recto.

- ¡Se mueve solo!-. Lloriqueó Tamao.

- No se mueve solo, eres tú que no dejas de mover los brazos-. Dijo Ren con paciencia-. ¿Lo ves?, lo estás haciendo bien.

Tamao sonrió nerviosa y obedeció cada cosa que Ren le decía, así estuvieron dando vuelta a una pileta unas tres veces.

- Eso es-. Decía Ren-. Ahora puedes hacerlo sola.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso, la confianza de Tamao se derrumbó, movió los brazos frenéticamente y su vista se nubló.

- ¡No! ¡No me sueltes!-. Gritó Tamao pedaleando con más fuerza.

- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Tamao mantén el timón recto!-. Gritó Ren perdiendo el control de la bicicleta, y rematando al situación Tamao conducía el aparato derecho a la otra bicicleta.

- ¡NOOO!-. Gritó Tamao y soltó el timón cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- ¡Tamao el timón!-. Dijo Ren, pero fue tarde, la bicicleta perdió equilibrio y Tamao cayó a un costado mientras que Ren caía al otro con todo y la bicicleta-. ¡Si serás torpe!-. Exclamó Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

Se puso rápidamente de pie para gritarle a Tamao lo torpe que era, entonces ella se sentó en el piso y le dirigió esa mirada de venado herido que Ren tanto detestaba, mirada que lo detuvo antes de dar rienda suelta a su enfado.

- "¿Ahora qué...?"-. Se preguntó Ren-. "¡Fue su culpa que...!"-. Entonces se fijó mejor en lo que la chica sostenía, su pierna con un rasmillón a la altura de la rodilla-. "Oh no..."

- ¡Adelante! ¡Dime lo torpe que soy!-. Lloró Tamao-. Dijiste que no me iba a caer...

- "Culpa, culpa, ODIOSA CULPA"-. Pensó Ren acercándose y acuclillándose frente a ella-. Déjame ver...

- ¡No me toques!-. Lloró de nuevo Tamao.

- Es una herida pequeña ¿En verdad estás llorando por eso?, no debe doler demasiado-. Dijo Ren algo fastidiado.

- ¡No estoy llorando porque me duela demasiado!-. Gritó Tamao llorando más fuerte.

- Ahora sí que NO te entiendo-. Dijo Ren completamente fuera de pista.

- ¡Estoy llorando por todo este asunto de la bicicleta!-. Siguió Tamao-. ¡No he hecho más que hacer el ridículo y no he aprendido nada! ¡Un niño de 5 años aprende a manejar una bicicleta! ¡Y yo solo puedo aprender a caerme!

Ren se sintió incómodo, en eso Tamao se encogió y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

- ¡Y encima parezco una idiota llorando!-. Se lamentó Tamao-. ¡Ya ni siquiera sé qué rayos hago en este lugar!

El actor miró a ambos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, el llanto de Tamao seguía calándole los oídos y al parecer no tenía cuando acabar, y lo peor del asunto es que él se sentía responsable porque ella estuviera tan desconsolada.

- Por favor deja de llorar-. Pidió Ren sin obtener resultados, ¿Qué hacer?... Tamao parecía una niña de 5 años lloriqueando y él parecía su padre que quería consolarla, sin saber cómo hacerlo-. Vamos deja de llorar.

- ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Tú no tienes mi suerte!-. Siguió llorando Tamao.

- No llores-. Dijo Ren de nuevo con más determinación, luego suavizó la mirada-. Si dejas de llorar te compraré un helado.

Tamao paró momentáneamente, ¿Helado? ¿Ella se sentía como un trapo pisoteado y él quería que dejara de llorar porque le compraría un helado?

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡No tengo 5 años!-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a llorar.

- No me estoy burlando de ti-. Dijo Ren sin dureza-. Anda levántate, te llevaré.

- No en la bicicleta-. Dijo Tamao al estar de pie.

- Si, en la bicicleta, para fortuna tuya, yo sí sé manejarla...-. Dijo Ren-. Anda, ven...

Tamao no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero al cabo de media hora de viaje, Ren le compró el mentado helado, para entonces ella había dejado de llorar y Ren sonreía satisfecho, convencidísimo que aquello era obra del helado. Como por arte de magia, el tema de la bicicleta, así como del accidente y posterior pelea del día anterior quedaron relegadas al olvido, Ren y Tamao se dedicaron a pasear, claro... luego de haber dejado la bicicleta en una pequeña bodega.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama esta playa?-. Preguntó Tamao mientras caminaban.

- Mahabalipuram-. Respondió Ren como si nada.

- ¿Mahaba...? ¿Qué?-. Dijo Tamao incapaz de pronunciar completo el nombre del lugar

- Mahabalipuram-. Repitió Ren-. Estamos en la costa de Coromandel, por ahora estamos en la ciudad.

- Ok... "Coromandel"...-. Dijo Tamao completamente fuera de pista.

- India-. Dijo Ren.

- Ya sé que estamos en la India-. Dijo Tamao ligeramente ofendida-. Es solo que nunca había escuchado esos nombres antes, ya sabes, lo del Mahaba...eso, y lo del "Coronel"

Y sorprendentemente Ren rió.

- Ya te estás burlando de mí de nuevo-. Le reclamó Tamao.

- Es Mahabalipuram y Coromandel, no "Coronel"... y no me estoy burlando es solo...-. Comenzó Ren muy animado, Tamao le miró extrañada y Ren se reclamó a sí mismo que estaba confraternizando demasiado-. Ehm... no tiene importancia... ehm... ¿Quieres ver más del pueblo o ir directamente a las ruinas?

- ¿Están muy lejos las ruinas? ¿También iremos en bicicleta?-. Preguntó Tamao

- No, para llegar a las ruinas necesitamos otro tipo de transporte-. Dijo Ren resueltamente, a la vez ambos doblaban una esquina y Ren ponía gesto de "No debí decir eso"

- Un segundo...-. Dijo Tamao tras tallarse los ojos y cerciorarse de que lo que veía frente suyo era correcto-. Oye... Ren tú dijiste que...

De pronto entendía todo, ¡Otra treta de Ren para fastidiarla!, él claramente había dicho que conseguir un auto era imposible en ese lugar y que el modo de transporte más rápido era la bicicleta... y frente a ella lucía una no muy congestionada pista, dándole a ella una buena razón para volver a enfadarse.

- Ok... lo que sea que estés pensando... yo-. Quiso decir Ren.

- ¡Me engañaste!-. Acusó Tamao.

- Exactamente no-. Dijo Ren sin elevar la voz.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Dijiste que no habían autos!-. Dijo Tamao con el ceño fruncido y la mirada enfadada fija en Ren.

- No, no, YO dije que "Era imposible movilizarse en autos"-. Dijo Ren-. No que no hubieran ¿Adónde crees que estamos? ¿En mitad del desierto?.

- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Lo único que querías era fastidiarme!-. Siguió Tamao enfadada.

- ¡Óyeme no!-. La detuvo Ren-. Para empezar yo NO sabía que TÚ no manejabas bien la bicicleta, simplemente me pareció una forma divertida de conocer el lugar ¡Eso es todo!

- Ah, divertido... ¡Si claro!-. Ironizó Tamao.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!-. Insistió Ren-. Tamao, me paso más de la mitad de mi tiempo metido en un autos, en aviones o en sets de filmación ¡Cúlpame por querer pasear al aire libre!

Y ese argumento funcionó para que Tamao bajara la guardia, entonces se sintió mal... "Es culpa suya que desconfíe de él", se dijo para ver si lograba sentirse mejor, pero luego de un pequeño tiempo de paz, habían vuelto a estar tensos y consecuentemente habían vuelto a pelear; "Ya... es tu turno Tamao".

- No ha sido tan malo pasear en bicicleta-. Dijo Tamao mirando hacia el suelo, Ren giró a verla unos segundos-. Habrá... ¿Habrá que ir a las ruinas en auto?

- No-. Respondió Ren, Tamao no supo al inicio si ese no era un "NO IREMOS A LAS RUINAS" o un "NO IREMOS EN AUTO", Ren suspiró y caminó un poco-. Anda Tamao, las ruinas no están cerca.

- ¿Y la bicicleta?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Está bien donde está, vamos, aún tenemos tiempo de recorrer las ruinas y llegar antes de que el sol se oculte a las playas-. Dijo Ren y ella asintió más animada.

Lo bueno de lo que vino, fue que no volvieron a discutir, salvo en los intentos de Tamao por hacer que Ren apareciera en las fotografías junto a las ruinas, el decía "Me suelen pagar para que haga esto", y ella respondía "Sí, si... lo que digas... ahora ¿Quisieras sonreír?". Visitaron así templos enormes tomaron muchas fotografías alrededor de las grandes construcciones; Tamao estaba admirada y ciertamente sorprendida luego que Ren le explicara que Mahabalipuram era un patrimonio de la humanidad desde 1948, luego regresaron a la ciudad.

- Sube-. Dijo Ren tras recuperar la bicicleta, era hora de regresar al hotel.

- ¿No podemos ir en auto?-. Preguntó Tamao.

Ren le dirigió una mirada entre escéptica y enfadada, la primera mirada enfadada en horas, por lo que Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo.

- No dije nada-. Agregó Tamao subiendo en la montura trasera de la bicicleta.

- Sujétate-. Dijo Ren comenzando a pedalear, Tamao tomada desprevenida se sujetó rápidamente de la cintura de Ren.

Cerró los ojos, había olvidado la sensación desagradable de estar en una bicicleta, de modo que decidió no abrir los ojos hasta haber llegado a las playas.

- Oye...-. Dijo Ren al percatarse-. Yo no suelo caerme de las bicicletas así que abre los ojos... te perderás de todo el trayecto.

Tamao abrió un ojo cerciorándose de que el trayecto era digno de verse cuando se quedó impresionada por el sol, el verde de las plantas y del césped que sobresalía de la misma arena, olisqueó el aire tan característico de la zona y sonrió al sentir cómo el calor abrazaba tenuemente su piel.

Ren le miró sobre su hombro encontrándola más serena, incluso echando la cabeza para atrás, entonces se sintió bien, sin huella de aquella "Culpa" que había sentido, solo mucha tranquilidad, tranquilidad y algo parecido a la felicidad... aunque claro "Eso sólo se debía a que estaba relajado".

Cuando llegaron a la playa, él se quedó observando a Tamao correr en la arena y luego acercarse a mojar sus pies, para después dar de brincos aplaudiendo para sí.

- ¡Vamos Ren!-. Le llamaba intentando salpicarlo-. ¡Es divertido!

- Mejor sal de ahí antes de que de verdad te respondió Ren.

- ¡Vamos, "Señor aire libre"!-. Le provocaba Tamao hasta que consiguió picarlo y obligarle a correr tras ella.

Estuvieron de esa forma por mucho tiempo, hasta que exhaustos decidieron tomar un descanso al borde de la playa, donde se hallaban algunas banquetas.

- Ha sido un buen día-. Dijo Tamao observando las olas-. ¿Estás cansado?

- No-. Mintió Ren-. Aún tengo que pedalear hasta el hotel y no eres precisamente un peso pluma.

- Ja... ni aun estando cansado consigues ser enteramente amable-. Dijo Tamao sin enfadarse.

- ¿Tú estás cansada?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero no quiero dormirme sin ver este atardecer.

- Recuérdalo-. Dijo Ren observando al sol ponerse.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Tamao, Ren no la miró; pero Tamao respetó su pequeño silencio y observó de nuevo al sol que se tornaba anaranjado-. ¿Ren?-. Insistió Tamao.

- Shhh-. La silenció Ren-. Solo observa...-. Se sentía totalmente relajado, totalmente como él mismo y de alguna forma que no entendía aún, quería que Tamao sintiera lo que él en esos momentos-. No volverás a vivir esto, no volverás a ver jamás el mismo atardecer, y posiblemente no te sentirás exactamente igual a como te sientes ahora...

Tamao solo le miró, de alguna forma se sentía especial, luego cuando él guardó silencio ella solo dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia aquél atardecer.

- En otras palabras Tamao-. Dijo Ren mirando al frente-. Este momento es y será siempre único en tu vida.

Tamao se sintió pequeñita ante ese inmenso astro que se ocultaba en el mar, tan pequeñita en cuerpo como grande se sintió en espíritu al sentirse afortunada de estar en ese lugar y en ese momento; de pronto Ren dejó de ser el ser odioso que ella conocía, de pronto era alguien educado, diestro y profundo; cualquier resquicio de desconfianza se evaporó de su ser para con él; se sintió maravillada con esa tranquilidad que sentía y poco a poco fue adormilándose.

Ren amó como nunca esa paz, agradeció mentalmente el silencio de Tamao, ya que no era momento de palabras, solo de silencio y de observar. De pronto, a minutos que el sol se terminara de ocultar sintió con asombro cómo Tamao se apoyaba en él, miró de reojo y la encontró dormida sobre su hombro; como primer instinto pensó en empujarla; pero no lo hizo, como segundo instinto quiso despertarla; pero eso hubiera roto la quietud, así que tampoco lo hizo; por último pensó que bien podía dejar las cosas así... después de todo, ella estaba dormida y no estaba buscando molestarlo... además, nada podía molestarlo en esos momentos.

Así que la dejó, observando de nuevo el atardecer y su trayecto a dar pie a la noche, había mentido anteriormente al decir que no estaba cansado; pero se había propuesto resistir... solo que no contaba con estar tan relajado que sin darse cuenta fue durmiéndose, terminando con la cabeza levemente inclinada sobre la de Tamao que descansaba en su hombro.

Más tarde...

... Ella se sentiría tremendamente incómoda y evitaría hablar al respecto.

... Él intentaría molestarla de nuevo sólo para volver las cosas a la "Normalidad".

... Ella y él harían DE TODO por recobrar terreno, justificar y/o olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Pero eso sería más tarde, puesto que en ESOS MOMENTOS, absolutamente nada interesó, salvo la paz que los conectaba en aquélla mágica playa, y salvo también esa tranquilidad que los embargaba logrando que dominaran sus instintos y sus temperamentos.

Ren tenía razón... para ambos ese momento no volvería a repetirse jamás tal cual lo estaban viviendo, así como ellos no volverían a ser los mismos si alguna vez regresaban, Tamao y Ren estaban a punto de tomar un camino incierto, esa conexión que habían logrado les haría tanto bien como mal; pero fuera como fuera la suerte parecía quererlos juntos, aunque eso dependería en más de sus decisiones.

...

...

...

**Solo diré que amé escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado chicas! un beso enorme! :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**Stellar BS:** ¡Hola Stellar :D!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi :), ojalá este también te guste, tanto romance, romance de la nada no hubo XD sino mucho al estilo de este par (Previa discusión viene la calma XD), ya le toca el cambio de actitud a Ren, pero primero deberá dejar el pasado en el pasado de una vez por todas :)... ¡Gracias por tu review! besosss *=P! 

**nell:** ¡Hola nell! :)... no te preocupes, no es molestia :P solo que no entendí... XD, el título anterior sí es "Luna de hiel" por hiel de "amargo", no puse miel :P... (Creo q me enredé peor o no? XD, bueno si me entiendes entonces no :P)... ahí me avisas ;), en este capi Ren se ha portado bien :) (YA ERA HORA xD)... en fin, gracias por tu review :)! ojalá el capi te haya gustado :D besos! :)

**Tinavb:** ¡Hola Tina! :), en si Tamao no durmió afuera sino en la sala; aunque eso no quita que Ren se haya pasado en la forma de tratarla :P como dice Stellar, ¡Es muy niño a veces!, jajaja tienes razón, igual yo me hubiera quedado en la habitación sin mayor problema XD! (Total... más karma para Ren! XD), pero esta vez sí se ha portado bien :)

¡Hey, no dejes de avisarme sobre tu fic!, seguro me gustará leerlo :D!, cuídate mucho!, besoss y gracias por tu review :)! 

**elen**: ¡Hola elen! awwww, que linda!, ojalá no te haya hecho esperar mucho ¡Gracias por leer la historia y por tu review :)!, ojalá el capi te guste :) (Totally Ren x Tamao XD). besoss! ;) 

**Kristall Blauw:** ¡Kristall! :), tu review lo recibí mientras arreglaba detallitos en el capítulo :P y como siempre un gustazo de estar en contacto contigo :)! ojalá el capi te guste :) por fin Ren se porta como debe, caray! (Como gente XD), en fin :), respecto a Yoh... está cerca :D!... jejeje besoss! :) cuídate mucho! ¡Gracias por tu review y por seguir al pie del cañón conmigo :D!


	43. Cambios

**CAPÍTULO XLIII:** "**CAMBIOS"**

...

...

...

Apenas 1 semana desde que Ren se había casado con Tamao Tamamura, había sentido ese tiempo, quizá como la semana más pesada de su vida; no había vuelto a hablar con Ren, primero porque él no respondía sus llamadas aún estando en Japón el día de la boda, luego porque no lograba saber el lugar adonde se había marchado y luego porque dejó de intentarlo.

Tampoco había visto a Hao, luego de la boda, él también se había marchado a uno de sus viajes de negocio, irónicamente el mismo día que Ren se marchara. Se sentía sola, MUY sola, antes siempre que Hao viajaba, estaba Ren dispuesto a levantarle el ánimo, pero ahora no tenía ni a su amor ni a su amigo; estaba acostumbrada a la continua ausencia de Hao y ya la sensación que se formaba en su pecho al saberlo lejos no era tan fastidiosa; por el contrario no lograba soportarse a sí misma no teniendo a Ren junto a ella.

De vez en cuando se olvidaba que Ren estaba casado y que estaba lejos, entonces lo llamaba, despertando de sus letargos cuando la casilla de voz se activaba, en vano trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, sus planes de irse a Nueva York los había dejado de lado, se sentía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Ren y en cuándo regresaría, si seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre con ella, si querría más a su esposa de lo que la quería a ella... y 5 segundos más tarde desde que tuvo ese último pensamiento supo lo que le estaba sucediendo ¡Y era absolutamente imposible!

- "¿Todo esto que siento significa que yo...? ¿Que yo amo a Ren?"-. Se preguntó Jeanne con la mirada fija en algún lugar, no podía ser posible, ella... ella estaba enamorada de Hao, siempre lo había estado, si eso era cierto ¿Qué hacía pensando en Ren todo el día?, no tenía lógica, nada de lo que estaba pensando ni lo que estaba sintiendo tenía lógica. "No... yo no amo a Ren, es..."

- ¿Qué le ha parecido la sesión señorita Maiden?-. Preguntó un hombre a su derecha regresándola a la realidad.

- ¿Disculpa?-. Preguntó Jeanne no sabiendo de qué le estaba hablando el hombre.

- De la sesión, señorita Maiden, ya ha finalizado-. Le dijo el hombre, Jeanne recordó entonces lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió disimuladamente.

- Ehm... sí, me ha parecido que los modelos captan bien el concepto-. Dijo Jeanne, "Bueno, al menos la ropa se les veía bien", entonces enfocó a la mujer y al hombre que habían participado de la sesión, la mujer estaba bien, se veía delicada y femenina; pero el hombre era un tanto... "Delicado"-. Aunque...

- ¿Si?-. Preguntó el director; Jeanne volvió a mirar detenidamente al modelo varón; sí, era guapo y todo; pero algo en él le hacía lucir delicado, y lo que precisaba como concepto de su línea de hombres era masculinidad.

- ¿Es tarde para rehacer la parte del modelo varón?-. Preguntó Jeanne tomando interés en su trabajo.

- Bueno, no... pero, pensé que le había agradado el resultado-. Dijo el director.

- Y sí...-. Dijo Jeanne colocando una mano sobre la del director brevemente-. Claro que sí, ha hecho un excelente trabajo; solo que... creo que el modelo varón es... bueno, no me da el concepto correcto de mi línea.

- Es el mejor-. Dijo el director.

- No lo dudo, es solo... un tanto "delicado", mi línea expresa un tanto más de masculinidad-. Dijo Jeanne con toda la sutileza de la que fue capaz.

- Entiendo; pero rehacer la parte que desea con un modelo nuevo, demorará un poco señorita Maiden-. Explicó el director, acaramelado con la sonrisa de Jeanne-. Primero hay que encontrar al modelo, hacer el casting de nuevo, en fin...

- Comprendo-. Dijo Jeanne-. No importará demorar un poco si podemos lograr una mejora.

- Como usted diga señorita Maiden.

Jeanne sonrió en respuesta y el director fue a reunirse con los modelos, la joven una vez sola, frotó su cuello delicadamente para liberarse del estrés, había pedido algo un tanto difícil y también costoso y entre más tiempo demoraran en encontrar al modelo... más costaría.

Como jugarreta mental se imaginó a Hao modelando, sonrió ante el pensamiento, de ser por ella y de ser que Hao fuera modelo, solo permitiría que modelara para ella; "Imposible", se dijo de inmediato, probablemente sería un éxito, pero podía imaginarse la carcajada de Hao si se lo propusiera... pero por otro lado...

- ¡Ren!-. Se dijo Jeanne tronando los dedos.

Ren podía modelar su ropa si ella se lo pedía, era un actor famoso, era guapo, varonil, ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!, además estaba acostumbrado a las sesiones fotográficas; esa idea le dio mejor ánimo a la joven diseñadora, ya que si Ren aceptaba obtendría lo que quería; y si no aceptaba, de todas maneras la "propuesta laboral" era la perfecta excusa para acercarse disimuladamente a Ren... "Jeanne eres un genio"

...

...

Entre tanto la pareja de casados habían pasado una buena semana de "Luna de miel", como acuerdo al segundo día decidieron sortearse la cama; Ren ganó, Tamao picada le propuso un 2 de 3 y ganó ella; picado Ren le propuso un nuevo sorteo y volvió a ganar; como de costumbre no llegaron a ningún acuerdo y terminaron discutiendo; encontrando la solución en turnarse la cama. Resultado del segundo día: EMPATE.

Respecto a la bicicleta, Tamao se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no volver a hacer el ridículo subiéndose a una, el nuevo lío comenzó cuando Ren se negó a rentar un auto para pasear; Tamao se enfurruñó en la cabaña por algunas horas, y muy a su pesar tuvo que subir a la bicicleta de Ren.

Resultado del tercer día: Ren 2 - Tamao 1.

Aprovechando los largos trayectos, Tamao aprovechó para tomar fotografías y comprar souvenirs.

- ¿Para quién compras tanto recuerdo?-. Dijo Ren luego de que Tamao echara a la bolsa un montón de tarjetas postales y algunos adornos-. No tienes parientes y tampoco a ese mal amigo tuyo... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Chocolatín?

- Chocolove-. Le recordó Tamao mientras Ren comía un helado con cierta indiferencia-. Y no, no compré nada para él, quizá algo para Pilika... pero la mayor parte es para tu abuelo, tu hermana y tus padres.

Ren se atragantó con el helado.

- ¿QUÉ?-. Exclamó el actor.

- ¿Qué tiene?-. Preguntó Tamao.

Entonces Ren le hizo sujetar su helado y le quitó la bolsa de compras comenzando a acomodar lo que la chica había metido en sus respectivos lugares.

- ¡Oye, ¿Qué haces Ren?-. Le llamó ella-. Sólo son recuerdos... ¿Nunca les envías regalos a tu familia?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-. Respondió Ren.

- BIEN-. Dijo Tamao quitándole la bolsa y cogiendo de nuevo los recuerdos-. No se los enviaré en tu nombre, solo al mío.

- ¡No harás tal cosa! ¡Y más te vale colocar eso en su sitio!-. Advirtió Ren.

- ¡Solo son recuerdos!, es algo "AGRADABLE" que se hace para otros-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Y qué crees que van a agradecértelo?-. Ironizó Ren-. No quiero discutir Tamao, y NO vas a llevar eso a Japón ¡Ni mucho menos se los vas a enviar a mi familia!

- No espero que me lo agradezcan-. Respondió Tamao afianzando la bolsa y entregándole a Ren de vuelta su helado a medio derretir-. Y tampoco quiero discutir, VOY a llevar esto a Japón ¡Y VOY a enviárselo a tu familia!

- ¡No me retes niña!-. Dijo Ren adquiriendo un tono peligroso-. Puedo dar por terminada la tregua y hacerte la vida imposible... ¡Te lo aseguro!

- ¿Y a quién crees que asustas?-. Preguntó Tamao fingiéndose valiente, eso descolocó un poco a Ren-. Mira si tanto te afecta... está bien.

¿Era broma o Tamao estaba cediendo?; Ren se sintió asombrado positivamente y la carga de tensión comenzó a disminuir; sin embargo Tamao no tenía pensado en lo absoluto el ceder en su posición; pero lo que había aprendido de Ren, era que no ganaba mucho dándole la contra en algunas situaciones; ya que el actor lo solucionaba alzando la voz o "Amenazándola".

- Te prometo que no enviaré los regalos a tu nombre, será cosa mía-. Dijo Tamao, y viendo que Ren iba a replicar agregó rápidamente-. Y antes que me grites que NO; ¿Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?

Ren le miró desconfiadamente, ¿Acuerdo? ¡No habría acuerdo! ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Ehm... no estás respirando-. Le dijo Tamao con cierta inocencia-. Al menos escúchame y luego decide... llevaré sólo 1 recuerdo para cada uno, solo uno y será de mi parte, ni siquiera te mencionaré, pero de cierto modo estarías haciendo algo agradable por ellos... aunque no lo sepan.

Ren seguía pensando que no era una buena idea, no quería inmiscuir demasiado a su familia sabiendo que dentro de 6 meses le aguardaría un divorcio, tampoco estaba de ánimo de explicarle todo a Tamao, aunque era SU deber saberlo en primer lugar; le crispaba los nervios el que la chica quisiera ser tan "Amable" con sus padres, abuelo y hermana; y al mismo tiempo en verdad NO TENIA GANAS DE DISCUTIR ESE DÍA.

- Sólo uno-. Respondió Ren girando sobre sus talones-. Y apresúrate, no tengo todo el día.

Dicho eso salió de la tienda, Tamao complacida y asombrada que esa técnica hubiera funcionado, se dispuso a escoger lo mejor que encontró para sus familiares políticos (Aunque fueran de mentira). Más tarde olvidaron la tensión de los "recuerdos" y regresaron a la tranquilidad que les brindaba los paisajes que enfrentaban, así pasó el día tercero.

Tamao había descubierto que la forma de no discutir con Ren era negociando, para infortunio de Ren Tamao parecía haber aprendido a sobrellevar su carácter y terminar obteniendo aunque sea en parte lo que quería; así pasaron el cuarto y quinto día entre paseos, algunos juegos, rutas a lomo de elefante en algunas ocasiones y algunas horas de descanso en la cabaña.

Al sexto día sabiendo que el viaje estaba por terminar hicieron un nuevo acuerdo; claro luego de que volvieran a discutir; así Tamao obtuvo la palabra de Ren de mejorar en "Algo" su situación en Paradise; asimismo Ren obtuvo la palabra de Tamao de no inmiscuirse con su familia, al menos no más de lo que exigía la cláusula quinta del contrato.

Por fin el viaje acabó, y para ambos fue como si una parte de sí mismos se hubiera quedado en la India, Tamao se sintió incómoda durante el viaje de regreso puesto que ella y Ren no volvieron a hablar más de lo necesario; que se resumía a respuestas monosilábicas entre sí, o dirigidos a la azafata; nuevamente eran dos extraños tratando de hacerse a la idea de que eran "Esposos de mentira" y que la mentira debía reinar hasta dentro de 6 meses, 6 meses en los que tácitamente luego del viaje, acordaron llevar un trato cordial.

Tamao se propuso cumplir su palabra con Ren, enviaría los recuerdos a la familia Tao a título personal y luego no intentaría ningún tipo de acercamiento; entre tanto Ren cumplió su palabra no bien tuvo señal en el aeropuerto de Japón, Tamao no comprendió el porqué demoraron tanto en llegar a "Paradise"; menos entendió cuando escuchó a Ren decir de forma autoritaria:

- "No me interesa si es imposible, traemos visitas y necesito el cuarto de huéspedes amoblado", indicó el actor a algún pobre desafortunado por celular.

- "¿Qué cuarto de huéspedes? ¿Qué acaso quiere remodelar la casa en un día? ¿Y qué visitas?"-. Se preguntó Tamao; luego misteriosamente Ren se fue a un rincón en el aeropuerto, mirándola a ella de reojo como para asegurarse de que no estuviera espiando o escuchando.

Pero lo comprendió todo al entrar en su habitación en "Paradise"

- No puede ser-. Dijo Tamao dejando caer sus maletas de la pura impresión.

Recordaba haber dejado ese lugar hecho un completo desastre, pero ahora prácticamente brillaba de limpio, y no sólo eso, sino que ahora contaba con un armario blanco, un tocador y una cama digna reemplazando definitivamente al futón, avanzó casi con temor a que todo desapareciera y con la misma precaución se subió a la cama.

Ren entretanto no había resistido la tentación de asomarse a ver el cambio; y entonces la vio reconociendo terreno sobre la cama; parecía una niña pequeña en su nueva habitación soñada, ella no se había percatado de su presencia y emocionada encontró un oso de peluche sobre su almohada.

- ¡Qué bonito!-. Exclamó Tamao abrazando al oso.

- "¿Y quién les dijo que pusieran un oso?"-. Pensaba Ren; pero al verla tan contenta ni se dio cuenta que él también estaba sonriendo

Tamao recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba contenta, MUY contenta, su cama nueva era preciosa, su armario era hermoso, su tocador también, la alfombra, el oso, Ren parado en la puerta sonriendo, la... un segundo.

- ¡Ren!-. Soltó Tamao cortando la sonrisa de Ren, poniéndolo en aprietos a la vez que ella se bajaba de un salto de la cama-. No te había visto ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

- Acabo de subir-. Mintió Ren ocultando su vergüenza, entonces encontró la perfecta excusa para justificar su presencia allí-. Espera aquí... olvidé algo.

Tamao asintió sin comprender, Ren estuvo de regreso en menos de 3 minutos, entonces el actor le entregó dos marcos de madera pulida y tallada.

- ¿Para qué quiero dos marcos?-. Preguntó Tamao recibiéndolos.

- No son dos marcos, tonta-. Respondió Ren-. Mira bien.

Tamao intentó no molestarse por el "cariñoso" apelativo y dio vuelta a los marcos, entonces comprendió...

- Mis fotos-. Dijo Tamao observando las fotografías de sus padres-. Ren... esto es...

- Olvídalo-. La cortó Ren en tono indiferente-. Rompí los primeros; ahora estamos a mano... bien, desempaca, mañana tienes tareas en la casa, 1 semana y todo está hecho un desastre.

Tamao no dijo ni hizo nada, Ren por su parte no bien terminó de decir aquello salió de su habitación.

- Bueno-. Se dijo Tamao una vez que se compuso-. Bienvenida a casa Tamao... creo que todo vuelve a la normalidad, "Dentro de lo normal" con Ren ya es algo.

Estuvo desempacando sus cosas con calma, pensando en que era mejor ese "trato cordial" que habían acordado en la India, aunque ya en Japón las cosas hubieran regresado un poco al ritmo antes del viaje, Ren lucía indiferente, un poco estresado y malgeniado, nada que ver con el Ren de la India, aunque era casi tan malgeniado como el de ahora, en la India Ren sonreía más a menudo, era el que planeaba los paseos e incluso conversaba un poco más de lo habitual.

- Parece que Ren ha vuelto a ser el mismo-. Suspiró Tamao al terminar de desempacar y echarse en su cómoda cama a descansar-. Bueno, solo tendré que sobrellevarlo...

"Ren volvió a ser el mismo", "A ser el mismo..."... "¡A ser el mismo!", gritó alarmada una vocecita interior, Tamao se enderezó de pronto, eso no podía ser nada bueno, si Ren volvía a ser el mismo, ella sería la que saldría más afectada; entonces recordó lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"...mañana tienes tareas en la casa, 1 semana y todo está hecho un desastre"

Le recordaba a las grandes jornadas en las que Ren dejaba absolutamente todo tirado a propósito para que ella lo limpiara, no sin antes decir "Que brille", eso sonaba similar, y bueno, estaba el hecho que Ren había cumplido su palabra de darle un mejor trato en la casa y mejorar su situación; pero... ¿Y si a cambio exigía más?... "El Ren de antes no hacía nada desinteresadamente", no al menos con ella, y si Ren había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes..."

- Ay no-. Suspiró Tamao poniéndose de pie.

Abajo Ren había encontrado refugio a sus problemas en la cocina, bebía un vaso de leche intentando bloquear su mente, había intentado bloquearse desde que había bajado del avión, antes de bajar había estado en su habitación, y sólo entonces se había animado a prender su celular de nuevo, el fijo lo había dejado desconectado para evitar los mensajes.

Se había debatido sabían los cielos cuánto tiempo en marcar un número que no debía, ¿Por qué le pasaba precisamente en esos momentos?, no había pensado en ella en toda la semana en la India, ni por un segundo, y contrariamente no había podido sacársela de la cabeza desde que bajó del avión, eso lo estresaba, se sentía retroceder en algo que... que posiblemente ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Y como si el destino hubiera estado en su contra su teléfono comenzó a sonar... "Jeannie"..., observó el nombre en el identificador de llamada, se sintió feliz y a la vez se sintió tenso, dudó muchos segundos en responder y estuvo tentado a apagar el teléfono de nuevo... pero ansiaba tanto escuchar su voz... "Rayos"

- Hola Jeanne-. Dijo al contestar aún en su habitación.

- ¡Ren! ¡Contestaste!-. Dijo Jeanne muy animada-. Eso quiere decir que ya estás en Japón ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer-. Mintió Ren secamente.

Jeanne sintió algo incómodo en su pecho, usualmente Ren nunca le hablaba tan secamente, usualmente la llamaba "Jeannie" y no solo "Jeanne", y decía más de una palabra a sus preguntas; eso no le gustó... algo había cambiado; "Vamos Jeanne... quizá solo está cansado por el viaje", se animó ella... pero; "Ha llegado ayer".

- Oh ya veo-. Dijo Jeanne luego de un rato obligándose a sonar contenta-. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

- Sí-. Respondió Ren escuetamente.

- Oh...

- Si, lo **pasamos ** muy bien-. Agregó Ren a propósito, sintiéndose muy estúpido nada más decirlo, "Como si a Jeanne le importara"

- Me... me alegro-. Dijo Jeanne con leve molestia en la voz-. Ehm... escucha, Ren ¿Estás libre de compromisos de trabajo?... es que, estoy lanzando una línea de ropa, y pues... quisiera pedirte un favor; no me convence el modelo varonil de la línea, así que pensé en ti... ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¿Por favor?

Ren se quedó inmóvil, hace 3 semanas ya estaría en camino a ayudar a Jeanne en lo que fuera que ella necesitara, LO QUE FUERA, con tal de estar con ella, pero algo había cambiado, no debía hacerlo, ante los ojos de los demás él estaba casado, además Jeanne solo lo usaría un rato y luego mágicamente el tema giraría en torno a Hao, como de costumbre... esta vez no debía hacerlo.

- ¿Ren?-. Preguntó Jeanne sacándole de su letargo.

- Eh...-. Balbuceó Ren "La primera es la difícil", se animó-. Lo siento Jeanne, no puedo... va a ser muy difícil.

- Pero difícil no es imposible-. Insistió Jeanne-. Anda Ren, por favor, ¿Sí?

- Lo siento-. Repitió Ren "La segunda vez no es tan complicada"-. Tengo compromisos.

- Oh-. Murmuró Jeanne desanimada, más que desanimada muy dolida-. ¿Demasiados?

- Demasiados-. Corroboró Ren, y solo él sabía cuánto le estaba doliendo decir eso-. No puedo ayudarte.

- Pero...

- Es más-. Dijo Ren molesto consigo mismo-. En este momento estoy ocupado... Ta... Tamao me espera-. Mintió-. Así que hablaremos otro día.

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta y colgó; se sentía mal, ¡Era Jeannie por todos los cielos!, "¡Maldición!".

Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea con tal de mantenerse lejos de Jeanne, la excusa que le había dado era que estaba ocupado con Tamao y con su trabajo, lo segundo podía ser medianamente cierto cuando Anna le llamara; pero hasta que lo hiciera técnicamente estaba libre.

- Bien... eso se puede solucionar-. Se dijo a sí mismo saliendo de su habitación a la vez que marcaba otro número en el celular.

Casi una hora había pasado desde que dejara a Tamao en su nueva habitación, media hora de esa se había recluido en la cocina y se había ahogado en leche, el último encargo al asistente de Anna estaba afuera y ya él podía sentirse tranquilo; luego vino el silencio... disfrutó de aquél silencio hasta que escuchó los pasos de Tamao en la planta superior, iban de un lado a otro, minutos después Tamao corría escaleras abajo.

- ¡Ren!-. Le llamó ella al ubicarlo en la cocina, él cerró los ojos estresado, por el bien de Tamao esperaba que no le saliera con alguna pregunta tonta.

- Lo... lo que está en la habitación... ¿Por qué está ahí?-. Dijo Tamao al fin.

- Porque se indicó que pusieran los muebles en la habitación-. Respondió Ren dejando el vaso en la barra de la cocina-. ¿O preferías el viejo futón?

- No me refiero a eso, sino... ¿Por qué?-. Insistió Tamao.

- Ah ya entiendo-. Dijo Ren-. No te preocupes, si te hace sentir mejor lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero..!ó Tamao, "Pero yo no dije eso"

- Entonces, queda así, se te descontará y así no me deberás nada... ¿Dejo tranquila tu dignidad?-. Dijo Ren con cierta ironía.

Y ahí volvía a burlarse de ella, se sentía tonta, quizá si no le hubiera dicho nada Ren no le descontaría nada "¡Yo y mi bocota!"

- ¿Por qué esa cara?-. Preguntó Ren repentinamente de buen humor-. No has hecho tus gestos extraños desde que viajamos.

- ¿Por qué esa cara?-. Preguntó Tamao comprendiendo su metida de pata-. Bueno, porque pensé que tu parte del trato de mejorar mi situación en la casa, no tendría que solventarla yo y además porque es la única cara que...

- Ya-. La interrumpió acercándose un poco, ella retrocedió, pero Ren le sonrió casi con amabilidad-. Te complicas demasiado Tamao...

- ¡Óyeme no...!-. Quiso replicar Tamao.

- ¿Por qué en lugar de seguirte complicando no vas afuera?-. Le interrumpió de nuevo-. Creo que hay algo para ti en el patio.

- ¿Para mí?-. Preguntó Tamao totalmente contrariada, Ren asintió e insistió en que saliera afirmando que "eso" estaba afuera esperando por ella.

Salió no muy convencida, miró alrededor y no vio más que la banca, unas piedras, el cerco, la mini cancha de básquetbol, el auto de Ren..., "Otra broma" pensó enseguida Tamao, Ren entretanto había salido tras ella, Tamao no estaba dispuesta a ser su burla una vez más.

- A menos que perdieras la cabeza y me regales tu auto-. Dijo Tamao volteando hacia él con gesto ofendido-. No es una buena broma.

- ¿Qué broma?-. Dijo Ren y Tamao abrió la boca incrédula.

- ¿T-T-Tu a-a-auto?-. Titubeó ella, no podía creérselo.

- ¿Te afectó el viaje?-. Ironizó Ren-. ¡Claro que no!... lo tuyo está allá en la mini cancha.

Tamao parpadeó confundida, Ren vio que no iba a moverse en un rato hasta que saliera de su confusión, pero como no le iba a esperar la tomó de los hombros la hizo girar y acto seguido la fue empujando hasta la canchita.

- Oye, no... ¡Espera...!-. Dijo Tamao medio reaccionando.

- Ya, ya, deja de quejarte y camina-. Dijo Ren obligándola a andar, Tamao miró con detenimiento la mini canchita y entonces divisó ese "Algo" para ella... ¡Ren estaba completamente loco!.

- ¡De ninguna manera!-. Exclamó Tamao resistiéndose a caminar-. ¡Dejé muy en claro mi posición en la India y no porque estemos en Japón voy a cambiar de parecer!

- ¿Adónde vas?-. Dijo Ren reteniéndola de su muñeca y colocándola al frente.

- No sé qué te pasó por la cabeza, pero yo NO, y repito, NO voy a subirme a una bicicleta ¡Nunca más en mi vida!-. Dijo Tamao plantándose frente a Ren y cruzándose de brazos.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Ren y ella le miró extrañada-. ¿No te interesa un trato?

- Ah no-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡NO HAY trato que valga que me haga subir a esa cosa!

- ¿Por qué no sigues tus propios concejos?-. Preguntó Ren-. Me dijiste que debía escuchar antes de negarme...

Tamao le miró enfurruñada, odiaba que Ren utilizara SUS sabias palabras en su contra, Ren sonrió victorioso y ella no tuvo de otra que mirar de reojo asintiendo muy a su pesar.

- Es simple, puedes ignorar este regalo-. Dijo Ren-. o puedes subir y aprender a manejarla... si subes ganas dos cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao.

- Aprender a manejar...-. Comenzó Ren, ella abrió la boca para replicar que "No quería aprender", cuando agregó-. Y además que tu habitación nueva no sea descontada de su sueldo.

Tamao cerró la boca enseguida, esa habitación seguramente habría costado mucho, y Ren le decía en pocas palabras que no tendría que pagarla si se subía y aprendía a manejar la bicicleta, intentaba verle la trampa al acuerdo; ¡En verdad lo intentaba!...

5 minutos después ya estaba encima de la bicicleta.

- ¡Despacio!-. Gritaba cuando comenzaba a moverse.

- ¡Que no te voy a soltar!-. Replicaba Ren-. ¡Deja de apretar el freno cada 3 segundos!

- ¡Me da miedo!-. Exclamó ella.

- ¡Oh por favor!, ¡La bicicleta no te va a comer!-. Dijo Ren tomando aire para alimentar su paciencia-. Sólo mantén recto el timón, pedalea con suavidad y no aprietes el freno hasta que YO te lo diga, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- E-Eso creo-. Titubeó ella poniendo de nuevo los pies en los pedales, soltando el freno y colocando firme el timón-. Despacito...

- Ni siquiera te has movido-. Dijo Ren elevando los ojos al cielo.

- ¿Ah no?-. Rió Tamao nerviosa-. Ok... allá va.

- Bien... 1...2...¡3!-. Contó Ren, Tamao pedaleó un poco y enseguida apretó el freno y colocó los pies en el suelo.

- ¡¿Y si me caigo?-. Preguntó Tamao con los ojos cerrados.

- Es lógico pensarlo si vas a manejar con los ojos cerrados Tamao-. Dijo Ren-. Otra vez... tranquila, confía en mí, no te voy a soltar.

- Recuerdo que dijiste lo mismo en la India, ME soltaste Y POR ESO... me caí-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ok... entonces...-. Titubeó Ren meditando un poco-. Mira, te soltaré solo cuando tú me digas que te suelte-. Propuso Ren, ella le miró aún con desconfianza-. Te doy mi palabra.

Tamao miró por encima de su hombro a Ren y asintió, aún estaba asustada; pero al menos lo intentaría.

- Ok... 1...2... ¡3!-. Dijo Ren y Tamao soltó el freno pedaleó y dirigió el timón, al principio un tanto débil, un tanto tambaleante.

Poco a poco fue tomando confianza, dieron un par de vueltas en círculo y Tamao miraba para atrás cerciorándose que Ren cumpliera su palabra de no soltarla, más confiada pedaleó mejor y sostuvo con mayor firmeza el timón.

- Muy bien Tamao-. Dijo Ren-. Lo estás logrando, más despacio.

- Hace rato dijiste que fuera más rápido-. Se quejó Tamao.

- Y ahora digo que más despacio-. Replicó Ren.

- Sostén bien la bicicleta, siento que me voy a caer-. Dijo Tamao mientras seguían dando vuelta en círculo.

- Sientes eso porque la que está yendo de un lado a otro eres tú-. Dijo Ren.

- No es cierto, yo voy firme.-. Se quejó Tamao

- ¡Mira al frente!-. Agregó Ren.

Unos minutos después ella ya se sentía más segura y confiada, entonces decidió probar suerte.

- Ya, suéltame-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Estás segura?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¡Que sí... suéltame!-. Dijo Tamao tomando aire, Ren algo dudoso la dejó ir, y aunque Tamao tambaleó un poco logró poner recto el timón y dar su primera vuelta sola-. ¡Lo hice... lo hice...! ¡Ren, lo he logrado!

Ren le observaba con cierto orgullo

- No mires atrás Tamao, mira al frente-. Indicó Ren observándola "Bien hecho"

- ¡Estoy manejando una bicicleta!-. Exclamó Tamao feliz-. ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Mira Ren!.

- Sí, lo lograste-. Dijo Ren mientras ella daba una vuelta alrededor suyo-. ¿Ves que no era difícil?

- ¡Wuju!-. Gritó Tamao emocionada acercándose a Ren con una mano en alto.

- ¡Cuidado!-. Exclamó Ren al pensar que no podría manejar la bicicleta con una mano, pero Tamao se acercó y trató de golpearlo-. ¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No trataba de golpearte!-. Dijo Tamao dando otra vuelta-. ¡Dame los cinco!

- ¿Ah?-. Titubeó Ren, Tamao volvía a acercarse levantando la mano derecha.

- ¡Dame los cinco! ¡Levanta la mano!-. Gritó Tamao, Ren supuso que haría lo mismo que antes así que se dejó llevar y levantó su mano izquierda, Tamao sonrió y se acercó para chocar su mano con la suya.

Luego siguió dando vueltas entre que Ren la observaba y sonreía. "Dame los cinco", "Parece una niña", pensó mirando su propia mano y soltando una sincera risa, Tamao pedaleaba y daba vueltas emocionada y Ren parecía disfrutar con mirarla siendo feliz y sintiendo que parte de su felicidad se debía a él... eso se sentía bien.

- Tiene facilidad para ser feliz-. Se dijo a sí mismo observando a Tamao y sintiendo algo de envidia por ella.

De pronto escuchó algo detrás, volteó enseguida y se encontró con un auto rojo, era extraño, no esperaban visita alguna, su expresión alegre fue sustituida por una seria a la par que esperaba conocer a la persona que conducía el auto... cuando ésta bajó, el alma se le fue al suelo.

"Jeanne"

...

...

...

**Hola chicas! :) las dejo con el suspenso, a que no esperaban que Jeanne fuera tan inoportuna jejejejje, ahora veamos qué hace Ren.**

**Muchos saludos, abrazos y besos para todas!**

**Pao-Hale20**


	44. Peleas

**CAPÍTULO XLIV:** "PELEAS."

...

...

...

_"Es más en este momento estoy ocupado, Tamao me espera, así que hablaremos otro día"_

Desde el momento en que Ren le dijo aquello, ella había perdido la capacidad de hablar o de concentrarse, le dolió, le dolió como jamás pensó que dolería, ahora Ren hablaba como Hao cuando estaba con una chica, ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?.

"Ella es su esposa"-. Se dijo enseguida-. "No tengo derecho a enfadarme si él prefiere estar con su esposa, es lo normal... lo natural... ¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto?"

Dio por finalizada la sesión y fue a tomarse una copa, allí, sola, tuvo muchas ganas de llorar, lo totalmente ilógico era que tuviera ganas de llorar porque Ren prefirió estar con su esposa que ayudarla a ella, se sentía tonta, se sentía molesta, y lo peor es que ya no le quedaba nadie con quien poder desahogar toda esa frustración.

Luego manejó sin rumbo, algo le hacía falta y no lograba entender qué era, incluso se sentía peor que cuando Hao la rechazaba, así en mitad de la autopista comprendió que todo tenía que ver con Ren, se sentía falsamente valiente gracias al licor, de modo que tomó una decisión... si todo tenía que ver con Ren, entonces era con Ren donde encontraría la respuesta a eso que estaba sintiendo; así él estuviera ocupado, tenía que verlo... AHORA.

Le costó mucho trabajo dar con la casa de Ren, mucho poder de convencimiento con el gerente del edificio donde vivía Ren; quien sabiendo que ella era amiga cercana del actor, tras mucho rogar por parte de la joven, terminó dándole la dirección. Ya en camino, repetidas veces se dijo que quizá estaba actuando como una tonta paranoica, aún así siguió avanzando... entonces los vio.

Ren estaba sujetando la parte trasera de la bicicleta que la mujer de cabello rosa trataba de manejar, a ratos parecían discutir y a ratos reían, eso le hizo sentir mal; pero no se fue, solo se quedó observando; por fin tras unos minutos Ren la soltó y se quedó observándola, ella daba vueltas a su alrededor en la bicicleta y Ren sonreía.

- Ren sonríe-. Se dijo Jeanne desde el auto, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia, Ren sonreía como jamás le había visto sonreír, parecía un niño, o al menos su sonrisa era tan sincera como la de un niño e iba dirigida a su esposa.

Jeanne apoyó la cabeza en el timón, quizá ir había sido mala idea, ¿Qué tenía ella que hacer con ellos dos?, algo le decía que pusiera reversa y se marchara, y otra parte de ella la obligaba a quedarse y seguir observándolos, entonces vio como Ren chocaba la mano con la de ella en señal de complicidad, algo dentro suyo se rompió con ese gesto, más al ver que Ren no dejaba de sonreír, inconscientemente pensó "Jamás ha sonreído así conmigo"

PERO NO, era imposible que alguien fuera más importante para Ren que ella, ella lo conocía de antes, había estado en su vida mucho antes que esa mujer, él... ¡Él era...!

- Ren-. Dijo Jeanne en un suspiro y tomó fuerza para bajar del auto, caminó un poco hasta ellos sintiéndose ofendida porque ninguno de los dos se percatara; entonces Ren volteó, aún sonreía al hacerlo, pero en cuanto la vio, su rostro se tornó en seriedad e incredulidad.

Se miraron unos segundos, Jeanne se sentía absurdamente triste y ridícula, más cuando la esposa de Ren paró la bicicleta al lado del actor y la miró curiosa, Ren lucía tenso. Tamao no comprendió porqué tanto Ren como la mujer de cabello pálido se veían con tal seriedad, miró de nuevo a la mujer... "¿Acaso no era...?"

- "Es Jeanne Maiden"-. Pensó Tamao y menos comprendió la actitud de Ren ¿Acaso ellos dos no eran amigos?... "Ren es un huraño"-. Eh... Hola, buenos días.

Al ser ella quien saludara primero rompió el tenso silencio, Jeanne pareció despertar y se obligó a sonreírle a la esposa de Ren.

- Buenos días-. Respondió Jeanne.

Tamao sonrió también, ahora era turno de Ren para saludar a su amiga..., le miró de reojo, él lucía molesto... "Ok, quizá se pelearon", pensó Tamao ver que Ren no pensaba hablar, "Pero el estar molesto no justifica ser descortés", entonces codeó a Ren sacándolo también de su ensimismamiento, él la miró asesinamente mientras que Tamao le señalaba a Jeanne con los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?-. Preguntó Ren directamente, Tamao miró apenada a Jeanne y la joven Maiden miró molesta a Ren.

- Porque estabas "ocupado", así que decidí venir-. Respondió Jeanne para luego mirar a Tamao que no terminaba de entender la actitud de Ren-. Disculpa si les interrumpí.

- Oh no-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa nerviosa-. No para nada, no se preocupe.

Ren la fulminó con la mirada, Tamao balbuceó un "¿Qué?" mudo y Jeanne se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, entonces rió levemente atrayendo la atención de ambos.

- Creo que sí he sido inoportuna-. Dijo Jeanne.

- "Será mejor que se marche"-. Pensó Ren ladeando la mirada.

- "No debí haber venido"-. Pensó Jeanne mirando al suelo.

- "¡Ren es un desconsiderado!, ¿Cómo puede tratarla así?"-. Pensó Tamao observando a Ren con enojo y a Jeanne con pena-. "Pues si él quiere comportarse como una bestia de nuevo, que vaya a ver quién lo aguanta"

Entonces sonrió y estacionó la bicicleta caminando después hasta Jeanne hasta tomarle las manos.

- No te preocupes, por favor entra-. Dijo Tamao con una dulce sonrisa, Jeanne le miró extrañada por el gesto, la esposa de Ren le decía que entrara, ¿Entrar a donde?-. Ren se ha despertado de mal humor, no le hagas caso.

El aludido le miró molesto y Tamao le ignoró.

- La señorita Maiden ha venido a visitarnos, no puedes dejarla afuera-. Dijo Tamao jalando a Jeanne dentro de la casa, Jeanne miró a Ren por encima del hombro unos segundos antes de desaparecer con Tamao, Ren no podía creer su mala suerte, ¿Quién rayos le había dicho a Tamao que se metiera en donde no la llamaban?

Ya adentro Tamao recordó que había comprado un té especial en la India, y con esa excusa se fue a su habitación dejando solos a Ren y Jeanne.

- No quise ser inoportuna-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Ya estás aquí-. Dijo Ren con cierta indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?-. Preguntó Jeanne-. No hice nada.

- "exacto... nunca haces nada"-. Pensó Ren-. Olvídalo.

- Tampoco sabía que te habías mudado aquí, ¿Qué sucede Ren?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-. Preguntó Jeanne sintiéndose afectada por la indiferencia de Ren, pero peor se sintió cuando él la miró enfadado.

- No sabía que necesitaba tu aprobación para cada cosa que hago-. Ironizó Ren, él también estaba sufriendo, pero como siempre Jeanne no veía más allá que lo que ella sintiera, tampoco le importaba, al menos en eso no había cambiado.

- Ren...-. Musitó ella incapaz de creer que Ren le hubiera hablado de esa forma, él se sintió peor al verla tan confundida, entonces ella apretó su bolso contra sí-. Creo... que en verdad estás muy ocupado, yo... no debí venir.

Elevó la mirada esperando a que Ren dijera algo, pero él solo la observó.

- Te... te prometo que no volveré a molestarte-. Agregó ella-. Cuídate y... despídeme de ella.

Ren no dijo palabra alguna, Jeanne volteó y salió lo más rápido que pudo de "Paradise", adentro Ren apretaba sus puños obligándose a no moverse, se estaba partiendo por dentro; pero se repetía que era lo mejor, escuchó el auto de Jeanne encenderse y alejarse a toda velocidad.

En eso bajó Tamao.

- ¡Sólo unos segundos! preparo el té enseguida-. Dijo pasando veloz por el lado de Ren, pero algo o alguien faltaba-. ¿Y la señorita Maiden?

- No tenías que pedirle que entre-. Dijo Ren.

- Ren, ¿Qué le hiciste?-. Acusó Tamao-. ¡Seguro la molestaste y ella se fue!

Ren la miró muy enfadado, estaba sumamente tenso y Tamao le daba la excusa perfecta para desquitarse con ella.

- Mira, ¡Tú no...!-. Comenzó, pero entonces el sonido del teléfono fijo los interrumpió.

- Aún me debes una explicación-. Dijo Tamao dejando el té en la barra y corriendo a coger el teléfono-. ¿Hola?... Si.

Mientras tanto Ren aprovechó para salir de la casa, Tamao quiso lanzarle con algo de la pura rabia, pero debía atender.

- Si, es la casa de... de "Los Tao"-. Corrigió Tamao-. ¿Cómo? ¡Sí! ¡Sí claro!, ¡Claro que puedo estar ahí en 1 hora! ¡Gracias!

Tamao colgó emocionada, ¡Por fin su suerte estaba cambiando!, sentía ganas de gritar, ya hasta había olvidado que debía reclamarle a Ren por su conducta con Jeanne, simplemente no cabía en sí misma de felicidad y tenía que contárselo a alguien... a quien fuera; pensó en Pilika... bien, no tenía el número de Pilika, irónicamente luego de haber huido a su casa no se había molestado por averiguar el teléfono; luego pensó en Chocolove... no, seguía molesta con él... solo quedaba...

- ¡Oh ya qué!-. Se dijo Tamao corriendo fuera de la casa, esperando que Ren no se hubiera marchado, pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos, ya que se encontraba parado en mitad de la mini cancha de básquetbol-. Bien... no creo que se alegre precisamente, pero... ¡Ren! ¡Ren!

El aludido volteó, si ella quería pelear, pues pelearía con ella, así se desharía de toda esa tensión de una vez por todas, pero Tamao no lucía enojada mientras corría hacia él, por el contrario daba de saltos aplaudía y sonreía como nunca la había visto.

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó ella de nuevo al llegar-. ¡No sabes! ¡No sabes!... ¡Adivina quién llamó!

Estaba tan contenta... que no tuvo corazón para molestarla y obligarla a discutir.

- ¿Quién ha llamado?-. Se obligó a preguntar

- ¡Los de la editorial!-. Exclamó Tamao-.

- Editorial...-. Dijo Ren sin comprender.

- Sí, la "editorial"-. Dijo Tamao-. Es que presenté una de mis novelas, ellos dijeron que la revisarían y que contactarían conmigo... ¡¿No es genial? ¡Me llamaron y quieren que vaya en una hora!

- ¿Están interesados en una novela tuya?-. Preguntó Ren algo sorprendido

Tamao sonrió con superioridad, pensaba que siempre sí había sido una muy buena idea decírselo primero a Ren, en especial porque él se había reído de su trabajo contadas ocasiones, ahora vería que una editorial seria se interesaba en ella, JA, ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando eso!

- ¿Quién lo diría no?, así que trátame bien mientras tengas oportunidad-. Dijo Tamao disfrutando de su momento.

- Ajá-. Ironizó Ren-. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá se trate de una editorial para psicópatas o para cabezas de chorlito?

Tamao curvó la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

- Búrlate ahora que puedes-. Respondió Tamao adoptando una sonrisa pícara-. Ya verás cuando publiquen mi novela, hasta podrían adaptarla para una película y obligarte a actuarla.

- Jajaja... de acuerdo me burlaré ahora que puedo-. Rió Ren-. Tú mientras sigue soñando "ahora que puedes".

- Ríe todo lo que quieras, te regalaré la primera copia de mi novela-. Dijo Tamao.

- Lo que digas-. Siguió Ren-. Sueña todo lo que quieras... el despertar será duro.

- Eres TAN "Simpático"-. Rió Tamao.

- Tú también eres TAN simpática-. Dijo Ren en igual tono-. Por eso me caes TAN bien.

- ¡Y...!... eso para mí es señal de irme, se me hace tarde-. Dijo Tamao con una resplandeciente sonrisa-. Así que si me disculpa "Su majestad"...

Entonces hizo una reverencia fingida con la cabeza y comenzó a andar de regreso a la casa.

- ¡EH Qué bueno que ya distingues de rangos aquí!-. Bromeó Ren.

- ¡Lo que digas! ¡Sigue esperando tu primera copia!-. Contestó Tamao entrando al fin a la casa.

Y como si se hubiera tratado de magia, la tensión en Ren desapareció con esa pequeña "pelea".

...

...

...

**Un capi cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado :), un bonus por este fin de semana jejejee... **

**Muchos saludos chicas y gracias por seguir leyendo ! ¡Hasta el próximo fin de semana :D!**

**Pao-Hale20**


	45. ¡Hasta nunca!

**CAPÍTULO XLV:**** "¡HASTA NUNCA!"**

...

...

...

Al momento de firmar el "contrato matrimonial" con Ren, realmente pensó que su vida sería todo lo medianamente normal a lo que estaba acostumbrada, desafortunadamente NADIE le dijo lo que significaba ser la "Esposa" de una "Celebridad", y de todos los días, tenía que ser precisamente ESE día cuando comprendiera que ser "La esposa de Ren Tao", sería MUY difícil.

Había salido de "Paradise" muy contenta, tenía el tiempo suficiente de llegar a la ciudad e ir a la editorial, tomó el autobús... y empezó el calvario. Comenzando desde el chofer, el hombre frenó en seco el autobús, levantó al pasajero que leía tranquilamente un libro y sentó en su lugar a Tamao, cuando el pasajero se quejó el chofer exclamó emocionado "¡Es la esposa del actor Ren Tao!"

El pasajero no le tomó mucha importancia al principio, después de todo ¿Qué más le daba a él que fuera la esposa de un actor?, pero como arenga de día de bandera todo el bus se enteró y en especial las mujeres se acercaron empujoneando al pobre incauto hasta el final del autobús. Preguntas sobre Ren llovieron sobre Tamao, quien aturdida apenas y lograba responder 2 de cada 10, los pasajeros varones fueron los que obligaron a punta de quejas al chofer a volver a conducir.

Debido a los incesantes flashes de celulares y continuas y repetitivas preguntas, Tamao bajó en la primera parada que pudo.

- ¡Por todos los cielos!-. Exclamó Tamao que sentía cómo su cabeza martilleaba del puro estrés-. ¿Por qué están tan traumadas con Ren?

Ok, entendía que fuera un actor muy famoso y popular; pero normalmente los fans acosan a la celebridad en cuestión y no a sus allegados; jamás pensó en verse en esa situación y ya comenzaba a temer que resultara igual con otras personas, luego de unos minutos ya más calmada miró su reloj de muñeca... "¡Ya se me hizo tarde!", se dijo buscando con la mirada algún taxi, "No pienso volver a subir a un autobús"; tras unos segundos de morderse las uñas consiguió un taxi.

Ya en la puerta de la editorial, agradeció que el taxista estuviera más interesado en las noticias locales de radio que en reconocerla, pagó la tarifa y entró a toda prisa al lobby.

- Buenos días, tengo una cita con el director de la editorial-. Dijo Tamao a la recepcionista, la joven sonrió como primer instinto.

- Buenos días, ¿Podría darme su nombre?-. Preguntó la joven.

- Oh... ehm, Tamao Tamamura-. Dijo Tamao como de costumbre... "Aunque ahora sea una Tao".

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Usted es...!-. Comenzó a tartamudear la recepcionista.

- ¡Oh no!-. Dijo Tamao con presteza-. No "ESA" Tamao... solo es una confusión, ya sabe... homólogos.

- Oh... ya-. Dijo la recepcionista algo apenada-. Ehm, permítame, llamaré al director.

- Claro-. Contestó Tamao aliviada de que la joven le hubiese creído.

Unos minutos más tarde Tamao subía por el ascensor rumbo a la oficina del director.

- Buenos días-. Saludó al encontrarse con dos secretarias, ellas le miraron extrañadas y enseguida una voz gruesa la llamó.

- ¡Señora Tao! ¡Señora Tao! ¡Por aquí!-. Sí... la llamó por "Ese" nombre "En fin... trabajo es trabajo"

- Buenos días-. Repitió Tamao, enseguida el hombre la condujo hasta unos mullidos sofás.

- Sí que hace calor-. Comentó el hombre regordete-. Matsumoto Wonk, Soy el director... es un placer conocerla al fin

- Tamao Tama... Ahm... "Tao"-. Se corrió Tamao-. Lo lamento, la falta de costumbre.

- Oh, claro-. Rió el hombre-. No hay cuidado..., por cierto ¡Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio!-. "Felicidades, sí... dígamelo en 6 meses", pensó Tamao-. Tengo entendido que acaba de regresar de su viaje de bodas.

- Sí, regresamos hoy apenas-. Dijo Tamao.

-Oh lo lamento, ¡Señora Kim! ¡Traiga algo de beber para la señora Tao!-. Ordenó el hombre logrando sobresaltar a Tamao-. Jeje... ¿Gusta de un refresco, té, soda?

- Oh no-. Murmuró Tamao esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa-. No se preocupe, así estoy bien.

- Lo que sea que la haga sentir cómoda, sólo pídamelo-. Dijo el director recorriéndola con la mirada, Tamao se percató y se hundió en el asiento; de no ser porque alrededor pululaban cerca de 4 secretarias hubiera golpeado al hombre por verla de esa forma.-. Ehm... disculpe señora... ¿Por qué no usa su anillo de bodas?

Tamao pensaba cosas como "Lo único que me faltaba, un director poco confiable con cara de pervertido, ¿Por qué no puedo tener completa mi buena suerte?", entonces el hombre preguntó aquello y como acto reflejo miró su mano.

- Ahm... se me ha... seguro que lo olvidé en la ducha-. Dijo Tamao para salir del apuro-. Jeje... dicen que no hay que mojarlo, puede arruinarse.

- Oh claro, ya entiendo-. Dijo el director-. Confieso que al principio no estaba seguro si era usted, ha salido en muchas revistas a raíz de su boda...

- Algo oí-. Dijo Tamao escuetamente y ante la cara extrañada del director sonrió lo mejor que pudo-. Ya sabe... con el estrés de la boda, no tuve tiempo de ver las revistas, no bien terminó nos fuimos a la India.

-¡La India! ¡Qué destino!-. Exclamó el hombre nuevamente animado.

- Sí, es un sitio hermoso-. Comentó Tamao-. Oh por cierto... antes que lo olvide, ya que han decidido publicar mi novela...

- S-su ¿Novela?-. Titubeó el director.

- Sí, ya sabe, por eso me citaron esta mañana-. Dijo Tamao un tanto extrañada.

- Oh ya... no le han informado-. Comentó el director apenado-. Eh... temo que ha habido una confusión.

- ¿Confusión?

- Sí... verá, a su novela le falta un poco de... trabajo-. Comenzó a decir el director-. N-no... tiene suficiente... ¿Tirón?-. Agregó no muy seguro-. Por favor señora, no se ofenda... es sólo que... no sería apropiado publicar su novela, hace falta... reestructurarla.

- ¿Re-Reestructurarla?-. Titubeó Tamao sintiendo como si le soltaran una gran roca en la cabeza-. Pero... lo lamento, no comprendo... yo... cuando usted me llamó en la mañana, yo pensé que...

- Oh no-. Se adelantó el hombre-. No por favor no me malentienda, no la habría hecho venir para decirle esto...

- No entiendo-. Dijo Tamao, ya de por sí se sentía desanimada.

- Bueno, dado que... usted es la nueva señora Tao-. Comenzó el director-. Pues... pensamos que sería una muy buena y rentable idea que usted, pues... escribiera sobre su marido.

OK... el mundo se había vuelto loco, ella estaba en una horrible pesadilla o simplemente a ese hombre le faltaba una tuerca; pero ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE eso no tenía la más mínima lógica!

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Tamao anonadada... sólo para corroborar que había escuchado bien.

- Pues, la vida de Ren Tao es aún un enigma para la prensa y hasta para las personas más allegadas a él-. Explicó el director-. Lo poco que se sabe es que está emparentado con la familia Tao, ya sabe, la familia dueña de compañías millonarias; lo que no sabemos es en qué grado; también tenemos entendido que fue estudiante de Derecho Corporativo... pero dejó los estudios, esos son los únicos datos, como ve no sabemos mucho de su esposo.

Tamao mordía sus labios para no gritarle a ese hombre toda su frustración, quería golpearle su medio calva cabeza y salir de allí para correr a algún parque y llorar de la pura rabia; pero de pronto una vocecita interior le dijo " Cláusula número 5"

" Si a la contraparte se le ocurre revelar el secreto de este contrato de matrimonio, o hace algo para ponernos en evidencia...todo lo anterior quedará nulo y el responsable deberá pagar una indemnización"

Golpear al director y gritarle que ella no tenía por qué escribir de Ren Tao, claramente era una violación a la quinta cláusula de su acuerdo con Ren; claramente era hacer "Algo para ponernos en evidencia", renegó de su suerte y se obligó a calmar sus ímpetus violentos, mientras tanto el director seguía hablando sobre lo que le gustaría saber de la vida de Ren Tao, argumentando que "Era lo que la gente quería leer".

- Disculpe-. Le interrumpió Tamao mirándolo entre seria y enfadada (Su mejor intento por no golpearlo)... "Vamos Tamao, a tu papel de esposa"-. La vida privada de mi esposo sólo nos incumbe a nosotros, de ninguna manera traicionaría su confianza escribiendo sobre sus asuntos personales.

- Eh... bueno, yo...

- Creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie-. Por favor quiero mi trabajo de vuelta.

- Señora por favor-. Intentó decir el director.

- Haré de cuenta que nunca vine a esta editorial-. Contestó Tamao-. Y no le diré nada a mi marido, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, buenos días.

No dándole tiempo de reacción Tamao salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, espero en recepción por la entrega de su trabajo y ya teniéndolo en sus manos salió con aire digno de la editorial; aire digno que se esfumó al doblar la esquina.

- Despertar de un sueño es duro-. Se dijo a sí misma apoyada contra una pared-. Ren tenía razón, no debí ilusionarme tan pronto...

Sollozó un poco y limpió sus ojos antes de comenzar a llorar, no le diría nada a Ren, ya de por sí el tipo se burlaba de ella sin motivo; no entendía, ¿Por qué ese hombre había dicho todas esas cosas de su trabajo?, ¿Que no tenía tirón? ¿Que había que reestructurarla?...

- A mucha gente le gustan mis historias-. Dijo Tamao observando su novela-. Son populares en internet...-. Entonces sintió húmedas sus mejillas, se limpió con rapidez-. ¡Y dicen que son divertidas!

Eso decían los comentarios de sus seguidores y además eso había dicho Hao Asakura cuando le contó una de sus novelas; aún podía escucharlo reír en sus recuerdos.

- Un segundo-. Se detuvo Tamao...-. ¡El joven Hao!

Recordaba que Hao le había dado su tarjeta en el estreno de su revista, nuevamente la esperanza regresaba a ella, y ya teniendo experiencia con el autobús de la mañana, decidió coger un taxi.

Encontrar la tarjeta no fue tarea sencilla, en especial porque pese a que Ren le obligaba a ordenar perfectamente la casa; no guardaba la misma orden para su propia habitación, de modo que tuvo que revolver todo el cuarto y hallar por fin la tarjeta en un pequeño bolso; lo bueno del asunto, aparte de haber hallado la tarjeta, era que Ren no estaba en casa, "Perfecto, así no tendrá que enterarse por ahora de lo de la editorial".

Con los mismos bríos regresó a la ciudad, al encontrar la dirección de Hao se quedó impresionada por el tamaño del edificio, mucho más grande que la otra editorial, hasta el lobby era mucho más elegante, parecía recepción de hotel de 5 estrellas; un tanto temerosa se animó a entrar.

- Buenos días, busco a Hao Asakura-. Dijo Tamao al hombre que atendía la recepción-. Esta es su tarjeta. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

- Sí señorita, pero ¿Tiene usted cita?-. Preguntó el hombre.

- Ehm... no; pero si usted pudiera decirle que está aquí Tamao Tamamura... quizá pueda recibirme-. Dijo Tamao abrazando su novela contra su pecho.

- Lo lamento señorita, pero el señor Asakura se encuentra en una reunión y a menos que tenga una cita, será imposible interrumpirlo-. Dijo el hombre.

Tamao suspiró desanimada.

- ehm... ¿Quizá quiera dejarle algún mensaje?-. Preguntó el recepcionista.

Ella le miró unos segundos; "no tengo nada que perder... además el joven Hao estaba interesado en la historia"

- ¿Podría hacerle llegar este sobre?-. Preguntó Tamao enseñando su novela.

- ¿Qué es?.

- Oh... un documento-. Dijo Tamao-. Es muy importante...

- No se preocupe-. Dijo el hombre recibiendo el sobre, le hacía gracia que la mujer de cabello rosa se lo entregara como si le estuviera dando en brazos a un recién nacido-. Llegará a salvo al señor Asakura.

- Jeje... gracias-. Sonrió Tamao algo apenada al darse cuenta-. Hasta luego.

El día no había sido tan bueno como esperaba, había sido acosada por las fans de Ren, luego rechazada por una editorial que además quería escribiera de Ren, y luego no había podido ver a Hao; pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de pensar que su novela llegaría a sus manos, a la larga ese consuelo se transformó en angustia, ¿Y si a Hao tampoco le gustaba?, ¡Esa sí que sería su ruina como escritora!; para subsistir tendría que escribir de Ren para la otra editorial.

"Escribir sobre Ren", Pensó Tamao una vez en la puerta de Paradise, "Si claro como si fuera algo interesante por leer", sin darse cuenta estaba enfadada, desanimada y muy frustrada consigo misma, la situación no mejoró al darse cuenta que Ren había llegado a casa, "Lo mejor será que no le hable".

Y siguió su plan, cocinó el almuerzo agradeciendo que Ren estuviera en su habitación. A la hora precisa el actor apareció, a diferencia suya él parecía estar algo animado.

- ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao le miró de detrás de la barra y asintió.

- Está sobre la mesa... ¿Quieres agua o jugo?-. Preguntó ella totalmente desanimada.

Ren miró su plato en la mesa, aquello lucía comestible, miró alrededor y todo parecía limpio, miró de nuevo a Tamao que lo observaba cual robot a la espera de una indicación; nada que ver con la Tamao segura y alegre que se había ido esa mañana.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Nada-. Respondió Tamao-. ¿Prefieres tomar jugo o agua?

Ok, eso era extraño, ¿De cuándo a ese tiempo ella estaba tan solícita?

- Agua-. Respondió Ren sentándose frente a su almuerzo, a los segundos Tamao ponía el vaso con agua a su lado.

- ¿Quieres algo más?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿No vas a almorzar?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No tengo hambre-. Respondió Tamao-. ¿No quieres otra cosa?

- Ehm... no-. Respondió escuetamente Ren.

- Ok-. Musitó ella-. Iré a limpiar el jardín.

Ren la observó agarrar un rastrillo y a través de la ventana la observó comenzar a rascar el césped y luego recoger la mala hierba

- Creo que no estuve tan equivocado con eso de que "No soñara tanto"-. Se dijo a sí mismo intuyendo la razón de la conducta de Tamao.

Por su parte Tamao rascaba el césped con un rastrillo para quitarse las frustraciones.

- La vida de una estrella-. Murmuraba irónicamente mirando de soslayo a Ren-. Uy sí, "¡Qué interesante!"... ¿Qué otra cosa hace aparte de comer, correr y dormir?...

Pensaba en lo terriblemente mal influenciados que estaban los medios de prensa, renegaba especialmente en contra del director que había rechazado su historia y le había propuesto que escribiera sobre la vida de Ren y sus asuntos privados, rascaba con más fuerza el césped a medida que pensaba en lo sucedido, cuando de pronto algo brillante llamó su atención.

- ¿Y esto?-. Pensó Tamao al agacharse, entonces escarbó un poco con la mano y se encontró un anillo; le observó extrañada unos segundos, hasta que recordó-. Es el anillo que Ren arrojó por la ventana ese día... ¡Lo encontré!-. Añadió emocionada, "Si Ren lo tiró es porque no lo quiere, y como no tiene dueño y yo lo encontré... ahora es MIO", se dijo más animada, lo limpió un poco y lo metió en el bolsillo de su cortaviento.

Unos minutos más tarde fue a sentarse al columpio de madera, hacía tiempo no lo hacía, recordaba que se sentaba horas mirando los atardeceres desde ahí... cuando "Paradise" era su casa, cuando no había más huella de Ren Tao que la televisión o alguna propaganda, "Oh sí... cuando la vida no era tan complicada".

- Ejem-. Escuchó un carraspeo que la regresó a su realidad, era Ren-. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Tamao dio un suspiro y se acomodó cediéndole lugar en el columpio.

- Es tu casa-. Murmuró desanimada, Ren se sentó y pensó "Hasta dentro de 5 meses y 20 días".

- ¿Y cómo te fue?... ¿Van...? ¿Van a publicar tu novela?-. Se animó a preguntar Ren observando el mar desde allí.

- Ehm-. Musitó Tamao no muy segura de decirle... "No... no le pienso decir"-. No sé... lo dijeron en la mañana, pero... tengo que pensarlo.-. Logró mentir, claro que Ren no le creyó.

-Ja...-. Murmuró Ren arqueando una ceja y acercándose a su rostro-. Te lo rechazaron ¿No?

Tamao le miró ofendida y nerviosa, tanto por la cercanía como por haber sido descubierta, encima por quien menos quería.

- ¡P-Por su-supuesto que no!-. Logró balbucear Tamao

- Lo sabía-. Murmuró Ren-. te lo dije...

- No sabes nada-. Dijo Tamao.

- Fue gracioso desde el momento que lo anunciaste-. Rió Ren-. "La gran novela" Jajaja...

- Oye-. Le llamó Tamao mirándole seriamente, Ren dejó de reír-. Puede que hayas tenido una mañana maravillosa, pero porque tú estés de buen humor no significa que yo lo esté-. Entonces adquirió esa mirada de venado herido que a Ren tanto le molestaba ver en ella-. No soy un buen blanco para tus burlas hoy Ren... por favor detente.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo-. Dijo Ren y realmente paró unos segundos-. Pero te lo dije...

- ¡Eres insoportable!-. Exclamó Tamao poniéndose de pie y desestabilizando el columpio-.

- Está bien, está bien... ¡No te enfades!-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie-. Siento lo de tu novela.

Tamao le miró con desconfianza.

- ¿En serio?-. Musitó ella.

- En serio... ehm, pues no... la verdad no-. Dijo Ren, ella le miró más enfadada aún.

- ¡Pues bien! ¿Quieres burlarte? ¡Búrlate!... ¡Pero vas a hacerlo SOLO!-. Dijo Tamao entrando a toda prisa a la casa.

- ¡Tamao era una broma!-. Exclamó Ren sin que ella se detuviera.

Había decidido salir luego de verla deprimida, NO estaba acostumbrado a verla deprimida, con normalidad le guerreaba cada cosa que le decía, le recordaba lo engreído que era o buscaba la forma de fastidiarlo. NO era cierto que hubiera tenido una mañana maravillosa; pero lo único que había buscado al salir y conversar con ella era una reacción, no precisamente el enojo; pero era preferible eso a verla deprimida y actuando como robot.

- Creo que otra vez me pasé de la raya-. Se dijo Ren-. Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Tamao en su habitación se hallaba con el rostro metido en la almohada, se sentía terrible, mucho peor que en la mañana y todo gracias a Ren y sus ganas de fastidiarla, "¡Niñato engreído!, ya quisiera verlo a él en mis zapatos... no podría soportar que a nadie le gustara su forma de actuar... ¡... Y lo peor es que tiene razón, me lo dijo temprano, fui yo quien me ilusioné y creí que todo podía mejorar para mí"

- ¿Tamao?-. Escuchó que Ren la llamaba.

- Vete Ren-. Musitó ella volviendo a esconder la cabeza en la almohada.

- Oye... no te quise molestar-. Dijo Ren... increíblemente.

- "Claro y ahora se va a disculpar"-. Pensó Tamao irónicamente-. ¡Lo que digas!... ahora quiero... estar... SOLA.

- ¿Sabes que no hay una única editorial en el mundo no?-. Preguntó Ren luego de una breve pausa y un leve intento de irse, ella no hizo caso-. Si una te rechaza debes intentar otra y hacer caso de los concejos que te hayan dado.

- ¡Y a ti qué más te da!-. Gritó Tamao enfadada sacando al fin el rostro de la almohada.

Entonces Ren entró, Tamao dio un salto en su cama y se puso de pie a toda prisa, tanto que no se fijó que el anillo se había caído de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué quieres Ren?-. Preguntó ella-. ¿Seguir burlándote?

- No entiendo por qué te pones así-. Dijo Ren-. Es solo UNA editorial, la opinión de UN solo editor...

- ¡Puede que para ti no tenga importancia! ¡Pero para mí sí!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Y no necesito que vengas a burlarte!

- ¿Quién se está burlando?-. Dijo Ren-. Es solo que abajo parecías un zombi, en lugar de tomar ese tipo de actitud deberías ponerte a trabajar.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Ya va...! ¿Ahora qué está sucio? ¿Ahora qué desordenaste a propósito para que yo lo limpie? ¿Es eso no? ... ¡Siempre buscas la forma de fastidiarme y...!-. Explotó Tamao.

- Oye...-. La interrumpió Ren-. "Trabajar" en el sentido de que REVISES lo que te criticaron en la editorial.

Tamao se sintió fuera de foco.

- Eso sería más provechoso en lugar de andarte lamentando-. Dijo Ren, luego respiró hondo antes de acercarse-. A ver... ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Tamao parpadeó sorprendida, estuvo a unos segundos de pellizcarse para saber si estaba soñando o no, pero no soñaba, en verdad Ren le había ofrecido ayuda, de buena gana, sin sarcasmo, sin burla... eso la perturbaba un poco... no estaba muy acostumbrada que digamos a la gentileza de Ren.

- ¿A qué juegas?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No estoy jugando, lo creas o no, en mi calidad de actor sé diferenciar entre guiones buenos y malos... puedo ayudarte a revisar tu trabajo-. Dijo Ren-. Claro luego...

- "Ahí va su condición"-. Pensó Tamao acostumbrada.

- De ir a una pastelería...-. Completó Ren y Tamao abrió ligeramente la boca-. El almuerzo no estuvo del todo mal, pero se me ha antojado un dulce... quizá haya helado.

- ¿Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza Ren?-. Soltó Tamao confundida.

- No-. Respondió Ren-. ¿A qué viene eso?

- No sueles ser amable... menos conmigo, ¿Por qué eres amable?-. Dijo Tamao en tono sospechoso.

- Oye... yo quiero un pastel-. Dijo Ren volviendo a su pose fría-. Allá tu si quieres venir... ahora ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

Tamao cruzó los brazos, la escena le parecía cómica... resopló con fuerza y sonrió asintiendo levemente .

- Bien, entonces ponte los zapatos y baja rápido antes de que me...-. Comenzó a decir Ren mirando los pies descalzos de Tamao, cuando de pronto se detuvo en un objeto brillante en el suelo-. ¿Qué es eso?

Tamao salió de su ensimismamiento y siguió la mirada de Ren... "¡Oh no...! ¡El anillo!".

- Eh... pues-. Dijo Tamao recogiendo el anillo-. Un anillo...

- Ya sé que es un anillo-. Dijo Ren observándola enfadado-. Por tu bien que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Tamao instintivamente cerró el anillo en su puño y escondió la mano detrás de la espalda, Ren frunció el ceño y antes de darle tiempo de reacción la forzó a abrir la mano.

- ¡Ren! ¡Detente me estás lastimando!-. Se quejó ella abriendo la palma a la fuerza-. ¡Es solo un anillo!

- ¿Solo un anillo?... ¡SOLO UN ANILLO!-. Exclamó Ren cogiendo la sortija-. ¡Te dije que lo tiraras!

- ¡No puedo tirar algo tan valioso!-. Replicó Tamao cogiendo el anillo de la mano de Ren-. Tú lo arrojaste y YO me lo encontré, así que ahora es MIO.

Entonces antes que Ren pudiera replicar Tamao se echó a correr fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Tamao regresa aquí AHORA!-. Rugió Ren corriendo tras de ella, nuevamente Tamao se refugió en la cocina y para defensa le arrojó una cebolla.

- ¡Dame eso!-. Exigió Ren al esquivar la cebolla.

- ¡No quiero!-. Gritó Tamao-. ¡Es mío, yo me lo encontré!.

- ¡Qué me lo des!-. Exigió Ren de nuevo, pero Tamao logró escabullirse de nuevo, esta vez rumbo al patio.

Así llegaron hasta el columpio, Ren parecía cazarla y ella cada vez estaba más cansada, pero reacia a darle el anillo.

- ¡Dámelo Tamao o...!-. Comenzó a amenazar Ren.

- ¡No te lo pienso dar!-. Interrumpió Tamao, intentando escabullirse de nuevo, pero esta vez Ren la atrapó-. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Dámelo!-. Gritó Ren tratando de quitarle el anillo y a la vez tratando de sujetarla y no caerse.

- ¡He dicho que no!-. Respondió Tamao dándole un pisotón para liberarse y correr dentro de la casa nuevamente.

- SUFICIENTE-. Vociferó Ren yendo nuevamente tras ella-. ¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES?,

Tamao acorralada en su habitación protegió el anillo y le miró enfadada y agitada.

- Soporté demasiado ¡Eres una loca!-. Gritó Ren-. ¡Ya es suficiente...! NO QUIERO VOLVER A REPETIRLO TAMAO, dame ese anillo ¡O vete de la casa de una buena vez!

- ¡¿QUÉ?-. Dijo Tamao

- LO QUE OÍSTE-. Gritó Ren-. ¡No quiero vivir con una loca!

- ¡Ah, y tú serás muy normal!-. Ironizó Tamao ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarla loca?-. ¿Qué crees que estoy dando brincos de felicidad por vivir con un idiota?, ¡Aquí el único loco eres tú...!

- ¿Qué dijiste?-. Farfulló Ren en tono peligroso

- Que he soportado TODAS y CADA UNA de tus TONTERÍAS... ¡Porque TENGO QUE hacerlo!-. Dijo Tamao casi al mismo nivel de enfado de Tamao-. ¡Y el que te de este anillo para que lo arrojes es otra!

- ¡Pues entonces vete!-. Gritó Ren.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Dijo Tamao-. Esta es MI casa... recuerda el contrato Ren Tao, esta propiedad ES MÍA en cuanto nos divorciemos.

Ren respiró ofuscado y volvió a mirarla.

- ¡Me voy a volver loco!-. Musitó Ren con aspereza.

- Ese es muy TU problema-. Agregó Tamao, él le miró de mala gana-.

- Oye cabeza de chorlito-. La llamó-. ¿Acaso ya estamos divorciados?... tú misma redactaste el contrato... ¡JA! ¡Con razón te rechazaron en la editorial! ¡Tienes el manejo literario tan amplio como el de una mosca! ¡Buena para nada!

Los gestos de Tamao perdieron seguridad en cuestión de segundos, Ren había dicho en un arrebato buscando fastidiarla, pero no era enfado lo que brillaba en los ojos de Tamao cuando lo miraron de nuevo; era dolor.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultarme Ren!-. Exigió Tamao.

Era hora de una sana retirada o de tratar de enmendar lo dicho, y lo habría hecho de no estar acostumbrado a seguir sus ímpetus en lugar de pensar con la cabeza fría.

- ¡¿Y desde cuándo la verdad ofende?-. Replicó Ren, la ofensa en los ojos de Tamao se intensificó aún más-. No me extraña que te aferres a esta casa, por tu cuenta APENAS y podrías rentar un cuartucho de 2 x 3 metros, ¡Buena para nada!.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, luego de haberse ido de "Paradise" la primera vez antes de la boda, Tamao se prometió a sí misma que JAMÁS dejaría que Ren volviera a ofenderla, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

- ¿Acaso crees que hacer todas tus exigencias y demás tonterías es "NADA"? ¡JA!, ¡No podrías pasar ni una semana sin mi ayuda!-. Dijo Tamao intentando recobrar su fuerza.

- ¿Quieres apostar?-. Ironizó Ren-. ¡No te necesito niña tonta! ¡Y si haces mis exigencias, es porque ME LAS DEBES! ¿O ya olvidaste que soy tu principal acreedor?

Tamao levantó la mirada enfadada y orgullosa.

- ¡Perfecto...! -. Agregó Tamao-. Si no me necesitas y puedes hacer tus cosas solo, NO TENGO POR QUÉ ESTAR AQUÍ...

Ok... eso no seguía en el extraordinario plan de Ren; ... ¡RAYOS!, el gesto de desconcierto en el actor fue tan notorio que Tamao hizo mofa de él.

- ¿Qué tal Ren?-. Dijo Tamao-. Tengo el manejo literario "como el de una mosca", pero acabo de darme cuenta... ¡Que no hay NADA en el contrato que me obligue a vivir contigo!

Ren arqueó la ceja. OK... esa no se la esperaba

- Aún si viviera en la cima del monje Fuji, al finalizar los 6 meses TÚ igualmente tendrás que transferir "Paradise" a MI nombre-. Siguió Tamao-. ¡Así que POR FIN me voy a poder liberar de ti...!

10 minutos más tarde Ren seguía a Tamao escaleras abajo.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡No se te ocurra regresar!-. Gritaba Ren mientras Tamao jalaba altivamente su maleta.

- ¡A diferencia tuya yo no estoy loca como para querer vivir con un actor engreído y bipolar!-. Respondió Tamao frente a las puertas de "Paradise"-. ¡Disfruta de la casa el poco tiempo que te queda en ella! ¡IDIOTA!

Pero al abrir la puerta había alguien a punto de tocarla.

- Buenos días, yo soy...-. Intentó decir la visita; pero Tamao estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para saltar por encima de quien fuera... y así lo hizo.

- Buenos días, ¡Y adiós!...-. Dijo Tamao pasando por el lado de la visita, deteniéndose solo en el cerco de "Paradise"-. ¡Hasta nunca idiota!-. Gritó hacia Ren quien no la miraba a ella, ni siquiera parpadeó, su vista estaba fija en la visita

"OH... NO"...

Tanto él como la visita vieron luego alejarse a Tamao muy segura de sí misma... pero lo peor estaba por venir.

- ¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ TU ESPOSA ACABA DE SALIR CON UNA MALETA Y LLAMÁNDOTE "IDIOTA", REN?-. Preguntó la visita enfadada-. Habla ahora antes que te desnuque.

Lo último que le podía faltar... su suerte era increíble, Tamao tenía que irse haciendo un escándalo precisamente el día que Anna Kyoyama decidía visitarlos...

"Esto NO va a ser bueno"...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola chicas!... disculpen por recién subir el capítulo... y también porque será el único de este fin de semana :S... es que estoy en periodo de exámenes y encima me ha agarrado una gripe terrible!, el próximo fin de semana intentaré compensarlas (Si no al menos intentaré subir dos actualizaciones :D)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, a todas... ojalá les haya gustado el capi!... un gran abrazo y gracias de antemano por su paciencia :)**

**Pao-Hale20**

...

...

**Im Killjoy:** Hola Im Killjoy!, bienvenida al fic :), me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en la conti y siguientes habrán más regañinas por parte de Anna hacia Ren, no te preocupes :D, por lo pronto Ren ya se metió en otro aprieto, el pobre no puede con su genio XD!... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!...besos! y hasta la próxima!

**Akira**: ¡Hola Akira! :D ...Les costó, les costó llevarse bien!... es como si Ren lejos de otras influencias puede ser el mismo y no encuentra motivo para tratar mal a Tamao, o al menos trata de controlarse mucho más..., en este capi trató de portarse amable al ofrecerle ayuda a Tami, pero apareció el "Anillo de la discordia" y obviamente el intento quedó en intento XD... ambos por la convivencia aprenden a sobrellevarse, pero se les escapan ciertas cosas y encima con detallitos como el anillo vuelven al ruedo el par de tercos! ... ojalá te haya gustado esta conti... aunque no cumpla por esta vez con la cuota de 2 actualizaciones por fin de semana :(!, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review! besoss! y hasta la próxima :D

**nell**: ¡Hola nell!, gracias por tu review! :D ¡Si, definitivamente tienes razón! ¡YA ERA HORA QUE REN SE PORTARA BIEN!; y aquí lo intentó XD pero ya no pudo, el anillo fue mucho para él... respondiendo a tu pregunta, los fanfics lemon son aquellas historias que tienen contenido sexual entre los personajes, normalmente están en Rate M, y no conviene que menores de edad los lean, quizá por eso tu hermano te aconsejó que no los leas (Yo supongo :P no sé qué edad tienes :P); en sí no tienen nada de malo; depende de cómo los autores describan ciertas escenas y de la sensibilidad que tenga cada lector al respecto; pero siempre representa cierto riesgo leer esos fanfics, porque a veces puedes "Enterarte más de lo que quisieras saber al respecto", en otras palabras, algunos autores pueden ser más explícitos que otros; mientras pueden haber fics lemon emocionales y hasta un tanto románticos, puedes encontrar fics ya MUY pasados de la raya o grotescos... así que si aún eres menor, mejor sigue el consejo de tu hermano :)!... ojalá te haya satisfecho mi respuesta :D!...besoss!.

**elen**: ¡Hola elen!... ¡Sí, yo amé escribir al fin escenas como esas!... aquí ya hay una pelea y las dejo con el suspenso hasta el próximo fin XD... tienes razón, es precisamente por esos cambios de humor de Ren por lo que lo adoramos XD... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!..., ojalá te haya gustado esta conti, besossss y hasta la próxima!

**Stellar BS**: ¡Hola Stellar! owwww :D, gracias a ti por tu review!, me siento feliz de ponerle alegría a tu día :D, aún con todos los deberes encima :P, dale con fuerza, a veces cuesta pero si se puede! :D... ojalá esta conti signifique lo mismo para ti, aunque solo sea un capi por esta vez :P, gracias de verdad por tu comentario :D... sobre Jeanne... se resume a que ella es otra "niña"...actúa como tal, pero con cierta malicia de adulto que la convierte en la antagonista :P, como Ren siente que debe protegerla, va a pasar algún tiempo hasta que logre definir sus emociones y diferenciarlas... aunque sacar a Jeanne de su vida va a ser difícil... si no es imposible XD, gracias por la paciencia! y mucha suerte en tus estudios!, besosss!, hasta la próxima!

**Kristall Blauw:** ¡Hola Kristall!, jajajajaja XD... si tienes razón, Jeanne se pasó de impertinente e inoportuna; es una especie de karma que carga Ren, karma, porque parece que haga lo que haga, aunque se esfuerce, no puede mantenerla lejos de su vida por mucho tiempo, de alguna u otra forma ella aparece... sí... Ren está aprendiendo a ser amable con Tamao, como dije arriba... sin influencias extra no encuentra motivo para tratarla mal; y aprende también a a decir NO, como dices a Jeanne... pero la valentía se le sumó solo tras el teléfono; tuvo que esforzarse el doble cuando la tuvo en frente, ojalá el capi te haya gustado... a ti también, disculpa por ser la única actualización de este fin de semana; (Promesa que amarás los siguientes dos el próximo fin de semana ;)!...) (Indirecta... ¿Entiendes? XD)...en fin! ¡besosss!


	46. Persuasiones

**CAPÍTULO XLVI**: **"PERSUASIONES"**

...

...

...

Cada vez... CADA VEZ, que su vida parecía medianamente arreglarse, SIEMPRE había algo o alguien dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario, cuando Tamao había anunciado que se marchaba porque "Según ella", él no podría arreglárselas sin su ayuda, le pareció una especie de designio divino... ¡Al fin podría deshacerse de esa pesadilla de mujer!

Lo único que se recriminó cuando ella anunció que se marcharía; era no haber pensado antes en ese "pequeño vacío" en el contrato de matrimonio; irónicamente habían estado conviviendo sin tener que hacerlo realmente; en el contrato no había nada que los obligara a ello; el que ella no viviera en "Paradise", no significaba que no siguieran casados, el contrato se mantenía y todos contentos...

ES MÁS, Tamao debía AGRADECERLE por haberla soportado y mantenido todo ese tiempo; ya que él lo hizo de pura amabilidad y porque se sentía mal por su real situación; así que si ella quería marcharse, "¡Enhorabuena!"... pero como siempre las cosas iban a ser así de fáciles, Y MENOS CON ANNA DE POR MEDIO.

Ren seriamente temió por su vida en cuanto vio a Anna en la puerta de "Paradise", encima la rubia quedó como testigo del "abandono" de Tamao, ¡RAYOS! ¿Por qué Anna tenía que escoger precisamente ESE día para hacer una visita sorpresa?

Por un rato Ren no pudo reaccionar coordinadamente, su atención se dividió entre la muy enojada Anna, cruzada de brazos frente a él y la muy enojada y orgullosa Tamao que se alejaba a paso ligero de "Paradise". Anna exigió una explicación como era de esperarse y él a duras penas pudo articular una oración decente.

Antes que pudiera siquiera notarlo Anna ya estaba dentro de la casa inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden; Ren giró nervioso hacia ella mientras la rubia lo miraba desde la sala, aún con el ceño fruncido; enfrentarla era inevitable.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta-. Apremió Anna.

- Es obvia-. Respondió al fin Ren.

- No quieras jugar conmigo Ren Tao, ¡Ni tampoco trates de evadirme!-. Aclaró Anna acercándose un poco.

Aquél primer grito fue el inicio de una serie de reproches; la mayoría llamándolo descuidado, irresponsable y muchos apelativos más que Ren tuvo que soportar en el más prudente silencio, logrando bloquear su mente mientras Anna hablaba para así poder ordenar sus ideas y decirle algo coherente o mínimamente creíble.

- ¡Estoy reverendamente HARTA de decirte que tu carrera no soportará otro escándalo!-. Seguía Anna mientras tanto-. ¡Mucho menos soportarás un divorcio!.

- ¿Quién está hablando de divorcio?-. Dijo al fin Ren sonando lo más seguro posible-. No dramatices Anna, ese es mi trabajo-. Añadió atreviéndose a pasar por el lado de su mánager para luego sentarse hasta "Despreocupadamente" en el sofá.

Anna le siguió con la mirada cual cazador que no pierde de vista a su presa; analizó el lenguaje corporal y el tono de voz empleado por Ren; "Es un buen actor... pero no lo suficiente como para engañarme a mí", pensó la rubia adoptando una pose similar a la de Ren; de "Aparente" tranquilidad, aquello descolocó un poco a Ren; más cuando ella se sentó "Apaciblemente"

- Bien... entonces te escucho-. Dijo Anna con una ceja arqueada altivamente.

-¡Ahhh!-. Masculló Ren con cierto fastidio-. Anna ¿Qué no has oído de peleas conyugales? pues ¿Qué crees?, acabas de presenciar una.

-¡No... te... pases... de... listo... CONMIGO!-. Advirtió Anna, Ren se hundió en su asiento "Cielos... Anna podía ser MUY temible".

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o no con mi esposa Anna-. Dijo Ren recuperando terreno.

- ¿Ah no?-. Ironizó Anna-. Déjame que te diga cómo si tienes que darme explicaciones en general de TU VIDA... ¿Por dónde empiezo?...

Aquello había sido dicho con cierto tono dulzón que más que tranquilizar a Ren le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Quizá...-. Comenzó Anna-. ¿Por esa cita misteriosa que tuviste con Jeanne Maiden y que casi te vale un escándalo por "Supuestamente" proponerle matrimonio?-. De pronto su semblante se volvió amenazante mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿O quizá deba comenzar por tu repentina declaración a una jovencita desconocida para medio mundo... Y FRENTE A MEDIA PRENSA?

¡Touché!... pero Anna no había terminado.

- ¡Pero claro!-. Exclamó ella acercándose un poco y logrando que él se hundiera más en el sofá-. ¡No contento con eso te casaste en tiempo récord!... ¡Y EN MÁS TIEMPO RÉCORD... te fuiste a quién sabe dónde!... ¡AHH!... ¡Ahora escoge cuál de tus múltiples opciones significa una buena razón para que me expliques lo que está sucediendo! no volveré a preguntar Ren, espero que hayas entendido...

Ren, por cuestión pura de supervivencia se limitó a asentir.

- Ahora, deja de evadirme porque no ganarás nada... y DIME EXACTAMENTE lo que ocurrió-. Determinó Anna recuperando un poco su aplomo luego de ese breve momento de "Persuasión", Ren no terminaba de responderse cómo ella podía un momento lucir como una fiera y al otro sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá. Anna esperó unos segundos, pero no sospechaba que el actor no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a explicar la situación; por lo que suspiró cansada.

- Ren, pierdes el tiempo y lo más importante es que me haces perder tiempo a mí-. Dijo Anna con cierto dejo frustrado -. ¿Quieres contarme tu versión? ¿O prefieres que obvie tu versión y vaya a preguntárselo a Tamao?

Solo así Ren salió de su laberinto mental; ¡De ninguna forma podía dejar que Tamao echara todo a perder!, Anna podía obtener la verdad a como diera lugar y eso no le convenía.

- Fue simplemente una diferencia de opiniones-. Dijo por fin Ren sintiéndose astuto.

- ¡Si claro!-. Ironizó Anna "¿Qué me cree tonta?"-. En la que ella defiende la idea de que eres un "IDIOTA" y tú defiendes la idea de que "no lo eres".

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-. Dijo Ren desviando un poco la mirada-. Ella es... temperamental...-. "Rayos, no he dicho eso... no he dicho eso", pensó él sintiéndose

- Vamos Ren-. Dijo Anna inclinándose un poco-. Juego de tu equipo, no lo olvides... pero no puedo ayudarte si no sé qué tipo de juego es este.

"No, no le diré del contrato, no puedo ¡Se vendría todo abajo!", pensaba Ren y por otro lado Anna lucía tan convincente que demoró más de lo necesario en responder.

- Ahm... ok-. Comenzó Ren-. La verdad es...-. "O la verdad a medias es"-. Que... tenemos carácteres fuertes.

- ¡Por favor...!-. Interrumpió Anna rondando los ojos-. ¿Me crees tonta?, ¡Ve con ese cuento a un abogado o a un terapista de pareja...!

- ¡Al menos déjame terminar!-. Pidió Ren, Anna se cruzó de piernas-. Discutimos porque ella... ella...-. "Una idea, una idea... mi fortuna por una idea", pensaba Ren; y de pronto la idea llegó-. Ella... ella quiere ser escritora y yo no quiero que trabaje-. Agregó con rapidez.

"Excusa tonta, SOY UN TONTO... estoy frito"

Anna le observó analizadoramente, Ren trató de mantenerse ecuánime y no revelar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Eso es todo?-. Acotó Anna.

- Ehm... técnicamente-. Contestó Ren, Anna arqueó una ceja-. Más un intercambio de frases.

- No te va a hacer popular el que se enteren que maltratas a tu esposa-. Dijo Anna-. Y por maltrato se entiende también los "Intercambios de frases".

- Anna... es solo una pelea-. Dijo Ren comenzando a cansarse.

- Una pelea en la que tu esposa te grita "IDIOTA" a todo pulmón y sale con maleta en mano...-. Dijo Anna en tono sarcástico-. Eso me suena a abandono.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Dijo Ren-. No ha abandonado nada, créeme... se le pasará.

- Por lo visto no es la primera pelea que tienen ¿O me equivoco?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Ella regresará-. Dijo Ren comenzando a hartarse-. Me dijo que no podría pasar una semana sin su ayuda, deja que pase la semana y veras como regresa.

- A ver... libérate de tus "tecnicismos", y dime exactamente... LITERALMENTE qué le dijiste en ese "Intercambio de palabras"-. Dijo Anna.

- Es privado.

- Nada en lo que concierne a TI es privado-. Dijo Anna.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada un rato; Ren recordó lo dicho por su representante; "Ella estaba jugando de su equipo", si eso era cierto eso significaba que podía confiar en ella; sin embargo decirle "Literalmente" lo que le había dicho a Tamao estaba fuera de toda línea de confianza profesional; sobre todo en su caso, entonces resopló con cansancio y sopesando sus siguientes palabras, habló.

- Le dije... que estaba loca-. Completó al fin Ren-. Por querer trabajar... ya sabes, conmigo no le falta nada y no tiene necesidad de hacerlo..-. "Que sea suficiente, Que sea suficiente"

- ¿Seguro?-. Preguntó Anna no muy convencida, Ren asintió-. ¿Qué más?

- "Rayos"-. Pensó Ren-. Ella... dijo que no lograría estar una semana sin su ayuda.

- ¿Y por qué dijo eso?-. Preguntó Anna.

-"¿Qué nunca va a estar satisfecha?"-. Se lamentó Ren, Anna no lo perdía de vista-. Ehm... bueno, como... no quiero que ella trabaje, se queda en la casa-. Explicó Ren sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y en serio se sentía totalmente estúpido por haber dicho lo que había dicho; aún disfrazada la verdad; era demasiado evidente el trato no normal hacia la mujer que era su esposa.

- De verdad quiero creer que no haces que tu esposa se encargue todo este lugar-. Interrumpió Anna.

- No-. Dijo Ren, "Maldición"-. Ella lo hace, sí... pero... me ha... malinterpretado-. "Tamao tiene razón, SOY... UN... IDIOTA"

- Pues si es así, tiene motivos para estar molesta... no la culpo-. Dijo Anna cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

- Es... imposible hablar con ella cuando se enfada-. Argumentó Ren, ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo difícil respirar?-... por eso te digo que es mejor darle su tiempo-. Dijo no muy seguro, deseando que Anna no siguiera con el interrogatorio.

Ella asintió levemente, luego descruzó sus piernas y pareció meditar un poco sobre lo que haría, Ren entretanto podía contar sus latidos; entonces Anna elevó la mirada tras soltar un corto suspiro.

- Bien... Si no queda otra opción, intenta no llamar demasiado la atención entretanto-. Dijo Anna al fin

- ¿Eso es todo?-. Preguntó Ren extrañado, de pronto se sentía como un globo de tensión bruscamente desinflado.

- A menos que no me hayas dicho la verdad-. Dijo Anna poniéndose de pie.

- ¡No!-. Exclamó Ren y enseguida carraspeó, "Ok Ren, CONTRÓLATE"-. Por supuesto que no, es decir, si... si te dije todo-. Aseguró en un tono más calmado, ¿Acaso había sido tan fácil?, parecía ser que si... Anna ya acomodaba su bolso en su hombro... "Vaya...", pensó asombrado, luego se puso de pie.

- Espero que puedas mantener el orden en casa mientras tu esposa está afuera-. Dijo Anna cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

- No es problema, entre el estudio y la carretera solo tengo que contratar servicio de limpieza-. Acotó Ren, a Anna le brillaron los ojos "Eso no era buena señal".

- No creo que sea una buena idea-. Dijo Anna-. Tamao piensa que la consideras tu sirvienta... tienes que demostrarle lo contrario.

- Precisamente por eso, cuando regrese encontrará la casa tan limpia como la dejó-. Dijo Ren, Anna sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta.

- Suerte con eso-. Dijo Anna saliendo y colocándose un par de lentes oscuros-. Tendrás que levantarte más temprano para arreglar toda la casa... es bastante grande.

Un segundo.

- ¡¿Qué significa eso Anna?-. Preguntó Ren más alto de lo normal y dándole alcance a su mánager que hizo un poco para abajo sus lentes oscuros para mirarle.

- Que te harás cargo de tu casa-. Dijo Anna con naturalidad e inocencia-. No esperarás gastos extras sólo porque hayas tenido una pelea ¿No?, demuéstrale a Tamao que puedes hacer las cosas tú solo... además, supongo que ya hacías tu parte ¿Verdad?

Ren palideció y guardó silencio, Anna se quitó los lentes y con el ceño levemente fruncido caminó hasta él en actitud intimidante

- ¡Por todos los cielos Ren!, ¡No le hacías limpiar toda esta enorme casa a ella sola ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Anna mirándole severamente.

- ¡Por... por supuesto que NO!-. Logró decir Ren y Anna volvió a colocarse los lentes.

- ¿Ves?, será sencillo arreglar las cosas...-. Murmuró Anna retomando su ruta-. Incluso antes de la "semana" de plazo que quieres darle a Tamao... solo tendrás que hacer también su mitad-. Añadió deteniéndose en el cerco de "Paradise"-. Por cierto... hablando de trabajo, el jueves tienes una sesión de fotografías... el cliente te pidió exclusivamente.

- ¿Huh?-. Musitó Ren-. Ahm...

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Anna-. ¿Estás ocupado?.

- NO-. Respondió Ren recuperándose un poco-. Está bien... Ehm... ¿Vas en tu auto?

- Por supuesto-. Dijo Anna-. ¿Crees que uno puede llegar de la ciudad hasta aquí a pie?-. Respondió cruzando el cerco, Ren la siguió con la mirada hasta el auto... no precisamente el auto de Anna, y con un conductor... "No sabía que Anna tenía un conductor".

Pero ese no era el problema... el problema yacía nada más al dar la vuelta y mirar "Paradise", Anna no era tonta, con eso en más podía deducir que le había creído "a medias" aquella verdad "a medias" que le había dicho.

_" No esperarás gastos extras sólo porque hayas tenido una pelea ¿No?, demuéstrale a Tamao que puedes hacer las cosas tú solo..."_

- Lo pensé, lo pienso y lo digo...-. Murmuró Ren dando un suspiro-. Estoy frito...

...

...

Entretanto Anna abandonaba "Paradise", en cuanto se subió al coche el chofer cortésmente preguntó...

- ¿Adónde la llevo?.

- No estoy para bromas-. Advirtió Anna.

- ¿Todo bien?-. Preguntó en un tono preocupado el hombre.

- Perfectamente... sospechas confirmadas-. Dijo Anna.

- ¿Quiere que sigamos a la esposa de Ren?-. Preguntó el hombre-. Puedo darle alcance.

- ¿Desde cuándo me hablas de "usted"?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Desde que soy su chofer señorita Kyoyama-. Sonrió el hombre.

-No es un buen momento para chistes, ni siquiera los tuyos, ya basta-. Dijo Anna desviando la mirada.

- Está bien, lo lamento... solo me gusta tomar en serio mi papel-. Dijo el hombre-. Entonces, ¿Le doy alcance a la esposa de Ren?, no ha debido ir muy lejos...

Anna le prestó atención de nuevo, no borró su semblante preocupado, pero sí se mostró un poco más afable.

- No... tengo que pensar bien lo que haré... lo que está comprobado es que Ren me oculta algo, y algo serio...-. Dijo Anna y luego se agachó para coger su bolso del piso de su asiento.

- No te pongas nerviosa, todo puede arreglarse-. Dijo el hombre mientras se adentraba a la pista.

- ¿Y quién rayos dice que estoy nerviosa?-. Se quejó Anna que rebuscaba en su bolso.

- Tú-. Rió el hombre-. Vas a hacer un agujero a tu bolso...

- ¡Ren me saca de quicio!-. Exclamó Anna tirando su bolso al piso del coche nuevamente.

- Te preocupas por su carrera, ¿No hace eso una buena mánager?-. Preguntó el hombre.

- Es difícil ayudar a quien se empeña en arruinarlo todo-. Dijo Anna cogiendo de nuevo su bolso y buscando sus cigarrillos-. Esto no va a salir bien si Ren insiste en engañarme... ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a este bolso?

- Anna-. La llamó el hombre a su lado, mirándola cortamente para no perder concentración en la pista, ella estaba enfadada, por Ren, por la amenaza de un posible nuevo escándalo, porque Ren le ocultara las cosas ¡Y por no encontrar sus condenados cigarros!-. Tranquila... todo saldrá bien.

- A veces te pasas de optimista-. Farfulló ella girando la cabeza hacia su ventana, entonces el hombre tomó su mano-. ¿Por qué te deshaces de mis cigarros?-. Preguntó la joven mánager sin quitar su mano.

- Porque te hacen daño-. Dijo el hombre con simpleza "Así que sí era eso lo que buscaba".

- Pues los quiero de vuelta-. Dijo Anna.

- Jijijiji... ¿Qué te parece si te invito un pastel en lugar del cigarro?-. Propuso el hombre.

- No me gustan los dulces-. Replicó ella.

- Entonces una sopa tradicional... conozco un puesto excelente donde hacen una sopa deliciosa-. Dijo el hombre y sonrió.

- Lo que tratas de decir, es que seguirás deshaciéndote de mis cigarros-. Dijo Anna con cierto sarcasmo.

- Suena mejor la sopa ¿No?-. Rió el hombre.

- Como quieras-. Se rindió Anna ante la alegre persuasión y el hombre volvió a reírse-. Yoh...

- ¿Uhm?-. Musitó éste.

- Vas a tener que hallar otra forma de suplir mis cigarros, si como demasiadas sopas engordaré-. Dijo Anna.

- jijijiji... lo dudo-. Rió Yoh-. Aunque serías igual de linda Annita...

- Deja de decir tonterías-. Contestó Anna-. Y no me digas "Annita".

El hombre llamado Yoh sonrió por el leve sonrojo que Anna trataba de ocultar, limitándose solo a apretar ligeramente su mano y desviar la ruta rumbo al puesto de sopas tradicionales.

"Anna de veras necesita esa sopa"

...

...

...

**Y... ¡Apareció Yoh!... ¿Problema o solución? XD**

**Hola chicas :D! de nuevo por aquí con la continuación, y muy feliz porque pasé tres de mis 7 cursos en la primera parte del semestre, y también porque contestando los reviews me di cuenta que esta historia ha sobrepasado los 100 reviews! :D... no me queda nada más que agradecerles a todas por seguir leyendo la historia y por ser tan lindas de dejar un comentario, en verdad muchas gracias, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**nell.-** Hola nell! :), No te preocupes, cualquier duda que pueda resolver, con gusto lo haré :), la conti ha sido un tanto corta, pero ya me pongo a trabajar en la continuación :)!, con suerte y mañana lo publico :), gracias por tu review! ojalá te haya gustado esta parte. besoss!

**Im Killjoy.-** Hola Killjoy!, gracias :D... Anna fue dura con Ren, pero hasta cierto punto porque no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que esconde su patrocinado; Ren se la merecía, aunque pobre Anna, él le da muchos dolores de cabeza XD... pero ya apareció Yoh en el cuento para calmarla y ayudarla un poco... ahora falta ver si eso será beneficio u otro problema :P... gracias por tu review!, nos leemos a la siguiente conti :D

**Stellar BS**.- Stellar! :D, eres el review 100 :D...! XD si... Ren se descontrola cap. por medio XD jajajajaja, él creyó que se había deshecho del anillo arrojándolo ese día, y estaba seguro también de haber amedrentado lo suficiente a Tamao como para que ella no lo buscara; y aunque ella se lo encontró de accidente, Ren ya estaba a una rayita de paciencia con lo de Jeanne en la mañana, por eso no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces, y ¡KABOOM! XD ... ojalá la conti te haya gustado :D, gracias por tu review!, besoss! ;)

**Tinavb**.- Hola Tina! :)!... que penaaa :(, si he recibido tu mensaje con la escena, pero estaba con tanta cosa en la cabeza que preferí no leerlo para hacerlo a conciencia XD..., ahora sí, o mejor dicho, mañana sí lo leo ¿Si? :P y te contesto ni bien lo haga (Hoy tengo un concierto, toca mi grupo :D!)... respecto al dorama... sí, yo también me fijé que se saltan muchas partes lógicas o realistas xD, Anna no fue la solución por ahora, pero si le puso una pequeña sanción a Ren XD! (Hacer las tareas de Tamao EL SOLO), en fin, ojalá te haya gustado la continuación!, gracias por tu review! besosss! :D

**elen:** ¡Hola elen!, siii, Ren puede ser cabezota, pero por ser Ren se le pasa por alto (A veces XD), que bueno que te haya causado alegría el capi :), ojalá suceda lo mismo con este :D , espero no haberte hecho aguardar mucho tiempo ;), gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu review! besoss!

**Kristall Blauw****.- ** ¡Hola Kristall! jejejeje muchas gracias XD!, no se me había ocurrido tu sugerencia XD... POR FIN apareció Yoh :), y aunque no ha habido MUUUUUCHO de él en este capi, se viene mucho más eh ;)...por ejemplo, ¿Qué relación específicamente tiene con Anna? y... lo más importante ¿De dónde salió? .

Ren es buena persona XD, es bueno, paciente y hasta solidario con Tamao o con cualquiera hasta que Jeanne aparece y KABOOM, olvida todo y solo importa Jeanne o lo que siente a causa de ella :P, en fin, gracias por tu review!, por tu sugerencia XD! y por tu paciencia :D, mañana publico la continuación jejeje :D! besoss!


	47. Una gran idea

**CAPÍTULO XLVII:**** "Una gran idea"**

...

...

...

El presentimiento de Anna se hizo realidad, "las cosas no iban a salir bien", ya estaban a mediados de semana y las cosas parecían seguir igual respecto a Ren, en resumen... su esposa no había regresado.

- ¿Al menos sabemos dónde está?-. Dijo Anna dejándose caer en el asiento de su oficina y llevando una mano a la frente en señal de stress.

- En la casa de un tal "Chocolove McDonnell"-. Respondió Yoh dejando un file sobre el escritorio de Anna-. Aquí están los detalles.

- Correcto... no debería mandarte a ti, pero...-. Comenzó Anna.

- No te preocupes-. Dijo Yoh-. Fui cuidadoso...

- Bien... por favor, dime que el tal "Choco-lo que sea McDonnell" es un monje, sacerdote o por último que tiene 85 años-. Respondió Anna deseando que el sofá se la tragara "Lo último que necesito es un amante en el juego".

- Relájate... -. Respondió Yoh acercándose un poco, Anna lo único que hizo fue levantar levemente su mano y abrir un ojo casi con pereza-. Según lo que pude averiguar el hombre está casado y espera un bebé.

- Eso no quita que pueda ser un vividor y...-. Comenzó Anna con todo el pesimismo por delante.

- ... Y la esposa es hermana o amiga de la nueva señora Tao-. Interrumpió Yoh en tono comprensivo.

- Ella no tiene ó Anna.

- Bueno, es lo que dijeron los vecinos... una señora aseguró que se presentó ahí hace poco como la "hermana" de la mujer embarazada, la esposa de McDonnell-. Respondió Yoh-. Y... que poco después Ren Tao apareció en persona a llevársela.

- ¿Cómo?...-. Dijo Anna enderezándose-. ... Así que no es la primera vez que se va, y Ren sabe dónde encontrarla... ¡RAYOS! ¡Eso me deja en el punto de inicio otra vez!.

Esta vez Yoh no dijo ni hizo nada; salvo mirarla, ella estaba con las manos sujetando su rostro, desprendía tensión por donde quiera que la mirara; Yoh sabía que era un poco más prudente no decir nada por el momento.

A los segundos ella suspiró repitiéndose una y otra vez que Yoh no era responsable de esa terrible semana; que había arriesgado mucho enviándolo a averiguar para que ahora encima se mostrara descontenta... Pero Anna no era experta siendo "Sensible", para ella era mucho más fácil ser indiferente, esbozar un "Correcto" en lugar de un "BIEN HECHO", un "Bien" en lugar de un "GRACIAS"... y a veces el silencio y los cambios de tema en lugar de mostrar sus sentimientos y admitir que se sentía apoyada.

- A-Al...-. En toda su vida solamente Yoh tendría la oportunidad de escucharla tartamudear, él le prestó atención-. A-Al menos no hay un amante en juego-. Musitó Anna pasando las manos por su cabello y luego apoyando el cuerpo contra el respaldar del sofá

Yoh sonrió discretamente mientras rodeaba el sofá unipersonal donde se hallaba Anna.

- Otra vez estás preocupada-. Dijo Yoh ya detrás de ella.

- No puedo evitarlo-. Admitió ella y echó la cabeza para atrás dándose cuenta de Yoh observándola con una sonrisa optimista-. Y ya no me digas que todo se va a solucionar...-. Agregó regresando la mirada al frente-... a estas alturas lo dudo mucho.

- Aún no se cumple la semana-. Dijo Yoh intentando inyectarle ánimos-. Ren Tao dijo una semana.

- Ren puede decir lo que mejor le convenga-. Dijo Anna pasando una mano por su cabello otra vez-. Aún así no ha hecho el más mínimo intento de siquiera comunicarse con ella.

- Tampoco creo que lo haga-. Dijo Yoh-. Se ha sabido encargar de esa enorme casa él solo... y si es tan testarudo y orgulloso como me has contado, pues... no creo que sea Ren Tao el primero en dar el brazo a torcer.

- Soy capaz de llevarlo a rastras-. Dijo Anna frotando un poco su cuello.

- Si me lo pidieras lo haría yo-. Dijo Yoh colocando las manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, Anna se quedó muy quieta -. Pero por esa extraña y secreta razón tuya... él no puede conocerme.

- Yoh...-. Musitó ella-. Te lo diré algún día, quizá pronto...

- No te preocupes Annita-. Rió Yoh-. Solo no quiero verte irritada... eso es todo.

- No lo estaré en cuanto tenga la solución a este lío-. Dijo Anna y sorprendentemente colocó una mano sobre la de Yoh.

- Veamos... ¿Cómo dijiste que te pareció el carácter de la esposa de Ren Tao?-. Preguntó Yoh.

- Sumisa-. Dijo de inmediato Anna y luego se puso de pie-. No puedo hacer una descripción completa de ella, no la he tratado mucho... pero... al menos me dio esa primera impresión, es... educada, a excepción de la escena del otro día... y... no lo sé, en la boda lucía algo tímida y... ¿Dulce?

Yoh lo meditó unos segundos.

- Uhm... se me ocurre algo-. Dijo el hombre siguiéndole los pasos-. Confiando en que estés en lo cierto respecto a ella... y contando con que rara vez te equivocas con alguien; puede que la primera en dar el brazo a torcer sea ella.

- No lo creo-. Respondió Anna-. Estaba demasiado enfadada.

- ¿Y si se lo pides?-. Preguntó Yoh, Anna volteó hacía él

- ¿Yo?, ¿De qué serviría eso?, apenas me conoce-. Dijo Anna.

- No, pero ha de saber que eres la mánager de Ren... se me ocurre la forma de persuadirla-. Dijo Yoh, en eso sonó la alarma del teléfono de Anna.

- ¿Dime Ayumi?-. Preguntó Anna presionando un botón.

- El señor Ren Tao está aquí señorita, ¿Lo hago pasar?

- Rayos... lo olvidé-. Musitó Anna viéndose en apuros-. Un segundo Ayumi.

- Adivinaré-. Dijo Yoh medio divertido tras captar el nerviosismo de Anna-. ¿Me oculto?

- Yoh...yo...-. Musitó ella-. Olvidé que Ren vendría... yo...-. Pero entonces Yoh se acercó y levantó su mentón un poco.

- No te angusties-. Dijo Yoh sonriéndole abiertamente-. Confío en ti...

Y dicho esto el moreno fue a meterse al cuarto de archivos privados de Anna.

- "Que pase, Ayumi"-. Dijo Anna por el intercomunicador, enseguida Ren entró.

- Buenos días-. Dijo Ren.

- Siéntate...Luces demacrado-. Dijo Anna luego de que Ren se sentara-. Al parecer no has tenido una buena semana.

¿No había tenido una buena semana? ¡Por supuesto que no!, había tenido que omitir su rutina de ejercicios mañaneros por despertarse a arreglar la casa; lavar la ropa, preparar su desayuno, asear el patio y también el baño, para sumar puntos su espalda lo mataba en esos momentos y el día aún no terminaba... lo que era absolutamente el colmo era la facilidad con la que la casa se ensuciaba... así que NO... NO HABÍA TENIDO UNA BUENA SEMANA.

- Aún no se cumple la semana-. Dijo Ren de mal talante.

- ¿Y tienes noticias de ella?-. Preguntó Anna fingiéndose ignorante.

- No, no ha llamado-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Y tú no le has llamado a ella?-. Preguntó Anna.

Ren estaba de muy mal carácter.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo yo?-. Preguntó él.

- Porque es tu esposa-. Respondió Anna-. Mira... es absurdo que por una "pelea" se hayan separado, como si alguno de los dos hubiera cometido adulterio o algo parecido, es ilógico... ¿Para eso te casaste? ¿Para estar de este modo?

- No es importante-. Replicó Ren.

- Por supuesto que lo es-. Dijo Anna-. Lo fue desde que te "declaraste" tan improvisadamente en la presentación de esa revista, lo es desde que te casaste tan rápido...

- No he venido a discutir eso-. Dijo Ren.

- Es lo más importante-. Dijo Anna-. Ren, si la prensa se entera será un problema... buscarán entrevistarlos por separado y si esto resulta más grave te vas a perjudicar.

- Lo arreglaré yo, Anna-. Acotó Ren, ella se quedó en silencio dos segundos y asintió, estaba ya cansada de intentar razonar con un imposible.

- Espero que lo hagas pronto, no quiero titulares esta vez Ren-. Dijo Anna-. Ahora... ¿De qué querías discutir?

- Sobre la sesión de fotografías de mañana-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me contrataba Jeanne Maiden?

- ¿Es importante?-. Preguntó Anna, Ren guardó silencio-. Ella es una cliente que te pidió exclusivamente.

- Debiste decírmelo-. Dijo Ren... "Y en persona no por medio del contrato ya firmado por ella"

- Su campaña se publicitará por incluso afuera de Japón, eso te beneficia si eres la imagen, básicamente por eso acepté, no porque tu "Amiga de infancia" me agrade, de hecho me cae en la punta del hígado-. Declaró Anna volviendo a ser la "Mánager implacable" de siempre.

- Que bien...-. Dijo Ren-. Si no te agrada las cosas se hacen más fáciles para mí... he decidido que no haré esa sesión.

- A ver... ¿Decidiste?-. Ironizó Anna-. PAMPLINAS... tú harás lo que yo te digo, esto no se trata de publicidad para Japón solamente, sino también para China... te conviene.

- Habrán otras ofertas, no haré esta-. Dijo Ren.

- Mira, si tienes problemas con tu "amiga", pues los resuelves fuera de horario de trabajo-. Dijo Anna perdiendo la paciencia-. Esto es un negocio Ren... sabes cuál es la diferencia entre problemas personales y negocios.

- ¿Entonces NO TENGO opción?-. Preguntó Ren elevando un poco la voz y denotando su impaciencia.

- Todo está pactado para que mañana te presentes, si en este momento me niego me van a demandar, ya hay un contrato-. Dijo Anna.

- BIEN-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie casi de un brinco-. Si no hay más remedio... eso era todo.

- Oh no, no es TODO-. Dijo Anna levantándose también e impidiéndole la salida-. Quiero que busques a tu esposa.

- ¿Cómo?-. Musitó él.

- Lo que oíste... -. Dijo Anna con la mirada firme y autoritaria-. La buscas... la llevas a casa... se componen... y me evitas tener que sancionarte.

- No haré tal cosa, es MI VIDA-. Dijo Ren intentando hacerla a un lado, pero ella no se movió-. Si ella quiere regresar... ¡Pues que regrese, ¡No iré a buscarla!-. Entonces igualó en fuerza a la mirada de Anna logrando al final hacerla a un lado-. Y tu... no puedes sancionarme por lo que haga o deje de hacer con MI vida privada.

Dicho eso salió sin que Anna pudiera reaccionar de inmediato; cuando logró moverse Ren ya estaba en el ascensor.

- ¡REN! ¡Ren regresa aquí! ¡REN!- Gritó Anna, pero Ren hizo caso omiso, absolutamente todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo a la jefa perder el control por una vez-. ¡¿Qué rayos miran todos ustedes?-. Exclamó Anna antes de cerrarse con fuerza en su oficina-. ¡YOH!

El aludido salió de su escondite y la observó diligentemente.

- SEA... lo que SEA que se te haya ocurrido-. Dijo Anna tratando de normalizar su respiración-. Si me va a ahorrar un nuevo escándalo, LO HARÉ.

- Mi idea está al alcance de una llamada-. Dijo Yoh sonriente-. ¿Te sabes el número de la esposa de Ren?

.o..o...o...o...o...

..o...o...o...o..o...

...o.o...o...o...o...

Entretanto Ren salió de la agencia, subió a su coche y manejó lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a "Paradise", lo único que quería era encerrarse.

Habían sido días complicados, no solo se sentía molesto por lo de Jeanne, sino que también se sentía molesto por Tamao, e indignado porque se hubiera marchado así sin más, confió los primeros dos días en que regresaría abatida rogando que la aceptara de nuevo; pero los días siguieron pasando y de Tamao solo quedaba el recuerdo de su marcha y el último "Idiota" dicho por ella...

Limpiar la casa hasta que "Brillara" era una ardua labor, al principio haciendo las cosas lo mejor que podía, sólo para pavonearse ante Tamao, para hacerle ver que él hacía mucho mejor las labores de las que ella presumía... pero ella no regresaba... y el enojo en él iba creciendo día con día, demostrándose de vez en cuando en pequeños actos hostiles, como arrojar al tacho de basura el cepillo de dientes que Tamao había olvidado, o patear su bicicleta cada que podía.

Y para colmo de los colmos, el "trabajo" que había mencionado Anna, resultó ser con Jeanne, ¿Pero qué le ocurría a Jeanne?, él le había dejado en claro que estaba OCUPADO, MOLESTO, pero ella se las había ingeniado para quedar con Anna y contratarlo como imagen publicitaria de su línea de ropa, eso iba a ser totalmente incómodo... de otro modo sería totalmente incierto; ¿Cómo reaccionaría al tenerla cerca?, se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar que flaquearía de nuevo ante ella y a la vez... ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Por otro lado Tamao tampoco la estaba pasando tan bien, pese a que había estado viviendo con Chocolove y Pilika, las costumbres que había adquirido gracias a la convivencia con Ren afloraban aún cuando menos lo esperaba; por ejemplo, se levantaba a las 6 en punto de la mañana jurando que tenía que levantarse y preparar el desayuno de Ren; echándose de mala gana sobre el futón que Chocolove le había acomodado... "No puedo creerlo", pensó los primeros 2 días forzándose a dormir de nuevo, martes y miércoles sucedió lo mismo.

- Me voy a volver loca-. Musitó el miércoles , como siempre a las 6 de la mañana, como siempre aún estaba todo oscuro, dio un fuerte suspiro dispuesta a intentar dormir de nuevo, cuando entonces escuchó pasos acercándose.

- De hecho creo que sí puedes volverte loca si no dejas de hablar dormida-. Dijo Pilika que comía un budín.

- Lo siento Pili... ¿Te desperté?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Para nada-. Dijo Pilika disfrutando de su budín-. y... ¿Otra vez soñaste con Ren?

- ¿Soñar con...?-. Balbuceó Tamao indignándose-. ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Tami...-. Dijo Pilika llevándose un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio-. Choc tiene que ir a trabajar temprano.

- "Por supuesto que no"-. Repitió Tamao más calmadamente; pero con igual indignación-. Y en el hipotético caso... serían pesadillas.

- Bueno, bueno-. Dijo Pilika sentándose frente a ella-. No te enojes... lo decía porque siempre te despiertas a esta hora, y cuando duermes sueles discutir con Ren.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao-. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

- Chocolove iba a hacerlo, pero yo creí que era mejor no tocarte el tema-. Explicó Pilika llevándose a la boca otro bocado de budín-. Aunque no te conocía ese lado al dormir... ¿Seguro no quieres hablar de eso?

- Ha de ser porque estoy lejos de "Paradise"-. Se justificó Tamao.

- Esa es otra de mis muchas preguntas-. Dijo Pilika colocándose una almohada tras la espalda-. ¿Por qué dejaste Paradise? en todo caso si discutiste con Ren, el que debió irse era él... lo mismo que la otra vez, la sorpresa del momento y luego tu boda me bloquearon... pero ahora... quiero decir, no debiste irte de Paradise... después de todo es tu casa.

"Oh-oh"-. pensó Tamao enderezándose correctamente en su futón. ¿Ahora qué le inventaría a Pilika?

- Sí...-. Balbuceó-. Es... es solo que no quería volver a verlo.

- Sí pero lo más lógico es que él se fuera... a menos que...-. Titubeó Pilika.

- ¿Qué...?-. Dijo Tamao.

Pilika entonces se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al sillón cercano a Tamao, indicándole con la mano que se sentara a su lado, Tamao sentía oprimido el pecho, ¿A qué bendita hora se le había ocurrido despertar la curiosidad de Pilika?, quizá a esa altura, ya la había descubierto, y si eso sucedía, que supiera la verdad respecto a Paradise y lo que había hecho Chocolove era cuestión de tiempo.

Y definitivamente que Pilika dejara de lado su budín y que encima le sujetara las manos... no era buena señal...

- A menos que Ren haya hecho realmente algo MUY malo-. Dijo Pilika poniendo gesto serio-... Tami-. "Ay no" pensó Tamao-. ¿Acaso Ren te ha engañado con otra mujer?

Tamao entreabrió la boca, simplemente estaba anonadada, llegó incluso a pensar que estaba teniendo algún disparatado sueño, y por último sintió muchas ganas de reírse.

- Pilika... creo que no deberías despertarte tan temprano-. Logró decir Tamao.

- Entonces no entiendo, ¿Por qué fuiste tú la que se marchó?-. Dijo Pilika.

- Porque no lo quería ver-. Dijo Tamao-. No quiero volver a verlo en lo que me resta de vida...

- Pues entiendo menos, si no te ha engañado, no entiendo que cosa tan grave pudo haber hecho para que no quieras verlo más-. Dijo Pilika-. Y no me cambies de tema...

- Bien...-. Musitó Tamao "Piensa Tamao, piensa, piensa..."

- Estás tramando algo... te conozco-. Dijo Pilika-. Bien, si no me quieres contar no lo hagas... pensé que éramos amigas.

Entonces Pilika se puso de pie simulando irse.

- Pili... no estoy tramando nada-. Dijo Tamao y Pilika le volvió a mirar, esta vez con los brazos cruzados-. Está bien... te contaré...

- Mírame a los ojos, solo así te voy a creer-. Dijo Pilika.

- Por favor... -. Dijo Tamao "Lo siento, Pili..."-. La verdad es... que si fui yo la que se fue de "Paradise", pues... es porque he decidido dejar a Ren y... mientras tanto no puedo hacer un escándalo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Pilika volviéndose a sentar.

- Antes de... de mi matrimonio, era bien sabido que Ren saltaba de escándalo en escándalo-. Dijo Tamao, "Por todos los cielos, SOY UNA MENTIROSA"-. Esto a la larga va a saberse... pero yo... no quiero perjudicarlo... al menos puedo retrasarle el siguiente escándalo.

- ¿De verdad?-. Murmuró Pilika mirándole apenada.

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao ladeando la mirada.

De pronto Pilika se le echó al cuello.

- ¡Oh Tami!ó la joven embarazada-. No lo creí hasta ahora, pero de verdad ¡Estás enamorada!

Tamao abrió los ojos pasmada mientras Pilika le abrazaba, "¿Enamorada?... ¡¿DE REN? ¡Ni que estuviera loca, gracias!" pensó inmediatamente; pero luego se dijo que quizá lo mejor era que Pilika pensara lo que quisiera pensar; al menos así apaciguaría su GRAN curiosidad.

Con eso bastó para que Pilika dejara de preguntar el resto de la mañana, Chocolove por su parte prefirió desde el primer momento no hacer preguntas impertinentes, sobrellevaba su relación con Tamao de forma que Pilika ni siquiera sospechara que "Había gato encerrado"; la rutina de trabajar, ir al médico e ir a casa continuó aún con Tamao; incluso se sentía más tranquilo al saber que la pelirosa acompañaba a Pilika en su ausencia.

- Tamao, ya has limpiado la despensa hace dos horas, y lo has venido haciendo desde que llegaste, ¿No te parece que ya está limpio?, además... ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fanática de la limpieza?-. Preguntó Pilika que estaba sentada frente al ventilador encendido.

- ¿QUE?-. Preguntó Tamao que acomodaba los implementos de la despensa, y por el ruido del ventilador no logró escuchar.

- ¡¿QUÉ DESDE CUÁNDO ERES TAN FANÁTICA DE LA LIMPIEZA?-. Gritó Pilika.

- ¡AH!... Este... HÁBITOS QUE ADQUIERE UNA-. Se justificó Tamao desde la cocina.

- ¡¿Quiero preguntar?-. Dijo Pilika.

- ¡No lo creo!-. Respondió Tamao sintiendo un escalofrío-. Ehm... oye, ¿No tienes frío?

Pilika giró el rostro hacia ella.

- ¿QUE?-. Fue el turno de Pilika.

- ¡QUE SI NO TIENES FRIO!-. Repitió Tamao.

- ¡AGUARDA!-. Dijo Pilika apagando el ventilador-. Ya... ¿Me decías?

- Que si no tienes frío-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Qué va!...¡Muero de calor!-. Respondió Pilika.

- Te puedes resfriar-. Dijo Tamao frotándose los brazos.

- No, no está tan frío-. Dijo Pilika-. Oye... espera, ¿Oyes eso?

Tamao prestó atención, un celular...

- Debe ser mi celular-. Se quejó Pilika-. Tami... ¿Me lo alcanzas?

Pero Tamao no se movió enseguida.

- ¿Tami?-. La llamó Pilika sacándole de su letargo.

- Eh-. Musitó Tamao-. Sí...

- Por favor... mi celular está en mi habitación, debe ser Choc...-. Dijo Pilika.

- No, no es tu celular... es mío-. Dijo Tamao.

- Pero suena lejos-. Dijo Pilika, entonces Tamao se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y quitó el almohadón de al lado, allí debajo estaba el celular-. ¿Por qué lo metiste ahí?

Sin embargo Tamao no contestó, tomó el celular e inmediatamente miró el identificador de llamadas... " ¡Qué susto!", pensó al leer "Número desconocido"

- ¿No vas a contestar?... debe llevar sonando bastante rato-. Dijo Pilika.

- Sí... claro-. Contestó Tamao aceptando la llamada-. ehm ¿Hola?

- ¿Es el móvil de Tamao Tao?-. Dijo una voz de mujer.

- Ahm... ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Tamao no muy segura.

- ¿Eres Tamao cierto?-. Dijo la mujer.

- D-Disculpe, no le reconozco la voz-. Dijo Tamao.

- Soy Anna Kyoyama-. Dijo al fin la mujer, Tamao hurgó en sus recuerdos, "Kyoyama..." no recordaba conocer a nadie con ese apellido.-. Ehm... te va a sorprender que te llame, soy... la representante de Ren.

Tamao emitió un sonido de sorpresa y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Quién es..?-. Preguntó Pilika pegando el oído al celular.

- Esto puede ser un poco inapropiado-. Dijo Anna-. ¿Tamao, sigue allí?

- Ehm... ¡Sí!... si, disculpe-. Dijo Tamao, Pilika preguntaba mudamente "¿Quién es?" y Tamao contestaba de la misma forma "Espera"-. En... ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?

Del otro lado de la línea, Yoh observaba a Anna morder su labio, por lo que colocó las manos en sus hombros nuevamente y asintió con suavidad en cuanto Anna le miró.

- De hecho sí-. Respondió Anna-. No tenemos la suficiente confianza quizá, pero... necesito pedirle un GRAN favor.

" ¿Sabrá que dejé a Ren? ay... quizá Ren ya le ha contado todo"-. Pensó Tamao.

- Tamao contesta-. Susurró Pilika que estaba con el oído pegado al teléfono de Tamao..

- Ehm... S-sí... dígame-. Respondió Tamao y Pilika ahogó un "¿QUE?", luego escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

- Mañana Ren tiene una sesión de fotografías-. Dijo Anna-. Y sí... estoy al tanto de que están distanciados.

- "¡Ay...Qué pena!"-. Pensó Tamao-. "Ren ya se lo dijo..."-. Eso... bueno...

- Te va a sonar raro-. Dijo Anna enseguida-. Pero el favor que te pido pues... tiene que ver con Ren, verás... la prensa comienza a sospechar porque no te han visto con él últimamente, es una ventaja que no sepan la ubicación de "Paradise", necesito desviar las sospechas de los periodistas

- Eh... -. Titubeó Tamao.

- No... no te pido que regreses con Ren-. Dijo Anna leyendo la hoja que Yoh le había escrito-. Solo... que mañana estés en la sesión, se me ocurre que pueda quizá llevar un bocadillo como excusa, luego si la prensa los ve marcharse juntos, dejarán a Ren en paz, usted es libre de hacer lo que guste después...

Tamao guardó silencio

- Es de suma importancia mantener esta pelea de ustedes en perfil bajo-. Dijo Anna-. De lo contrario la prensa no solo tendrá a Ren en sus manos, sino que también le traería problemas a usted Tamao... ¿Podría hacer lo que le pido?

- Tamao...-. Musitó Pilika-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tamao en ese momento se imaginaba a la sarta de periodistas encima suyo, preguntándole lo mismo que Pilika en la mañana ¿REN LE FUE INFIEL? ¡¿LO FUE USTED? ¡¿PORQUE SE SEPARAN A MENOS DE UN MES DE CASADOS?...Definitivamente eso era poner en sospecha el matrimonio y que los periodistas pudieran empezar a investigar y encontrar el "Contrato" que había firmado con Ren.

- Cuántos...-. Dijo al fin Tamao, tenía en vilo a Anna, a Pilika y a Yoh, hizo una pausa y suspiró-. ¿Cuántos bocadillos?

- Los del equipo de mañana son 10-. Dijo Anna respirando aliviada por primera vez en el día.

- Entiendo, ehm... ¿A qué hora debo ir?-. Dijo Tamao "No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto"

- A las 11 estará bien-. Dijo Anna-. Enviaré un chofer por usted...

- No-. Dijo Tamao de prisa "No van a saber dónde encontrarme, suficiente con Ren"-. Yo iré en taxi, no se preocupe.

- Te lo agradezco-. Dijo Anna sinceramente-. En verdad.

- No se preocupe, señorita-. Dijo Tamao-. Entonces... la veré mañana.

- Claro, claro-. Dijo Anna-. disculpe...-. Agregó en un susurro antes de colgar.

- Oh Dios-. Se lamentó Tamao dejándose caer en el asiento.

- Y... ¿Vas a ir?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Acabo de prometer que sí-. Suspiró Tamao-. Ay... en verdad no quiero ir.

- Tami...-. Dijo Pilika tomando la mano de su amiga y sonriéndole reconfortadoramente

Aún quedaba una esperanza abierta, Anna Kyoyama le había dicho que luego de desviar a la prensa podría hacer lo que quisiera, bien... en ese caso bien podía regresar con Chocolove y Pilika, la pregunta era entonces, ¿Sería tan fuerte como para dejar "Paradise" de nuevo?

...

...

...

**Hola Chicas :D!... aquí la continuación, espero poder seguir con este ritmo de dos capítulos cada fin de semana :D, en fin!, que lo disfruten!, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

**Pao-Hale20**

...

...

...

**Im Killjoy .-** Hola Killjoy! , Esta vez se vio un poco de Yoh también apoyando a Anna, ya va formándose un poco el tipo de relación que tienen (Espero XD), no le hice mucho detalle a Ren limpiando XD, solo imagínatelo con delantal y un trapo en la cabeza limpiando toooodo "Paradise" y terminando con un fuerte dolor de espalda, para luego desquitarse pateando la bicicleta de Tamao XD... sobre las parejas XD si, también pongo un poco de ese triángulo amoroso, a ver que se me ocurre ponerle a eso XD (¡Cómo me encanta complicarles la vida a los personajes XD! Muajaja) , ojalá el capítulo te guste :D, cuídate, gracias por tu review! besosss y hasta el próximo fin de semana

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar! :D, todo bien por aquí, salvo el frío del mal que me tiene entre recuperaciones y recaídas XD...ayer fue la presentación de mi grupo en un pub, fue genial!; pero el frío me mató XD... pero no importa, en camita tengo más tiempo de escribir, no hay mal que por bien no venga ;)... a mí también me gustó la feliz coincidencia que fueras el review 100 :P, fuiste una de las primeras seguidoras del fic junto a Tinavb :P ... XD no lo esperaste; pero Ren duró más de un día; con el hígado hecho paté seguramente y más de una zona de la espalda con dolor, pero ahí le va XD... ojalá el capi te haya gustado!, gracias por tu review! mucha suerte con tus cursos :D, cuando aparecen los exámenes parecen enooormes montañas, pero cuando los pasamos vemos que apenas eran unos monticulitos de tierra XD... mucha, mucha suerte! besoss y hasta el próximo fin :D

**Kristall Blauw.- ** Hola Kristall! :D he aquí la continuación y un poco más de Yoh :) me alegra haberte hecho feliz :D, es que Yoh es un amor, yo me debato entre los hermanitos Asakura y Ren XD no se a quién quiero más o si los quiero por igual; pero los quiero XD ahora si va un capi algo más larguito, el próximo fin habrá más de Yoh y Anna :D gracias por tu review! besosss y nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana! ;)


	48. Lo que realmente importa

**CAPÍTULO XLVIII:**** "Lo que realmente importa"**

**Chicas, ! disculpen la demora, es que ayer Fanfiction o la red (Que se yo) no me dejaba subir el capi! ahora sí va para ustedes (Espero XD)**

...

...

...

Apenas colgó el teléfono, Anna llevó las manos a su nuca masajeando en vano intento de relajarse.

- No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer... no puedo creer que aceptara-. Dijo la mánager estrella.

- Le preocupa Ren y lo que pueda pasarle si la prensa se entera-. Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie-. Eso es buena señal ¿No?

- No lo sé-. Dijo Anna intentando serenarse.

- Deja, yo me hago cargo-. Dijo Yoh acercándose a ella y frotando su cuello suavemente-. Si hay algo oculto entre ellos, creo que solo concierne a Ren...

- ¿Y si también le concierne a ella?-. Preguntó Anna-. A veces quisiera dejar de pensar por 5 minutos.

- Saldrá bien-. Dijo Yoh-. Luego te ayudaré a vigilarlos...

- No-. Dijo Anna.

- De forma discreta, te lo prometo-. Dijo Yoh-. Ninguno me conoce Anna

- Sé por qué lo digo Yoh-. Dijo Anna poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola-. No es tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó él.

- Porque aún debo estar segura de muchas cosas y...-. Comenzó Anna girando hacia la ventana de su despacho -. No quiero precipitarme.

- Sólo quiero ayudarte-. Dijo Yoh.

- Lo sé...-. Respondió Anna mirándolo de reojo-. Pero ya me ayudas estando aquí

Anna no solía ser tan sentimental con él; tenían una relación, sí, eso era obvio, pero él estaba más acostumbrado a sus frases ácidas y a sus desplantes o sarcasmos; amaba cada uno de ellos; pero verla de pronto abriéndose a él derrumbó sus ánimos de pedirle explicaciones sobre por qué insistía en ocultarlo.

- ¿Aunque me deshaga de tus cigarros?-. Preguntó Yoh mirándola con paciencia.

- Siempre que me des una sopa a cambio-. Respondió Anna sonriendo de lado.

- No te preocupes, habrá sopa hasta que te aburras de ella-. Respondió Yoh-. Quizá entonces me aceptes el pastel.

- Jamás-. Respondió Anna, de pronto su mirada se ausentó y ella terminó abrazándose a sí misma.

Yoh definitivamente significaba algo más por lo que preocuparse, Anna sabía bien que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; pero el trabajo, los asuntos de Ren y de sus otros representados ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, casi no había podido averiguar nada sobre lo que concernía a Yoh. Sin embargo se sentía feliz solo sintiéndolo cerca, "es una ironía" se decía a menudo.

Y no era una ironía por Yoh... "No" y por supuesto, que él fuera medio moreno, de cabello marrón corto, ojos oscuros, contextura delgada, estatura ideal y exactamente idéntico a Hao Asakura no tenía absolutamente NADA QUE VER.

"Como dos gotas de agua"-. Pensó Anna observando la ciudad desde su oficina.

Había encontrado a Yoh gracias a que el fotógrafo principal de una campaña publicitaria decidió renunciar luego de una rabieta de la modelo. Los coordinadores habían llamado de emergencia a Anna quien como siempre tendría que convencer al fotógrafo de quedarse... NO LO LOGRÓ, menos al decir que el "Fotógrafo estrella" no era indispensable y que podría pasar la responsabilidad al auxiliar... claro que no contó con que el auxiliar fuera el hermano menor del "Fotógrafo estrella"

Cuando ambos se fueron y luego de que Anna les gritara a todo el equipo, tuvo que suspender la sesión para encontrar un fotógrafo.

- No...-. Murmuraba tres días después de haber suspendido la sesión mientras descartaba folios de los "Candidatos"-. No... no... no ¡Y NO...! ¿SON TODOS?

- Si señorita-. Titubeó la secretaria recogiendo los folios que Anna había desechado-. Todos ellos son independientes, nuestros otros fotógrafos están ocupados con otras campañas

- Eso solo me deja un camino-. Masculló Anna echando la cabeza atrás y resoplando estresada-. Y de verdad no quiero hacerlo.

- D-disculpe señorita-. Dijo la secretaria-. ¿Quiere el número del señor Park?-. Se atrevió a preguntar con mucha cautela, ya que la sola mención del "Fotógrafo estrella" Park... desembocaba en un 99.9% en la ira de Anna.

Sin embargo esta vez la GRAN Anna Kyoyama estaba entre la espada y la pared; de modo que no hizo otra cosa que suspirar con desgano.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?-. Preguntó Anna mirándole con molestia, la joven secretaria se encogió de hombros apenada.

- Iré a buscarlo-. Dijo la secretaria saliendo rápidamente

Esa llamada fue la más odiosa que tuvo que hacer, sintió rabia cuando Park se regodeó y le dijo que había sido una completa desconsiderada con su talento, soportó todo lo que le dijo, rompió en mil pedacitos unas hojas que tenía encima del escritorio y rayó otras dos hasta que la tinta de su bolígrafo se acabó; cuando por fin Park dejó de hablar de lo "genial" QUE ERA ÉL y de lo "imprudente" que había sido ELLA, creyó que tendría el problema resuelto.

- Ok, tienes razón-. Dijo Anna rodando los ojos al cielo-. ¿Crees que podamos reiniciar la sesión mañana?

- Bueno, eso depende de usted señorita Kyoyama-. Dijo el fotógrafo y Anna sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

- ¿A qué se refiere?-. Dijo Anna intentando no perder la paciencia, ¿Qué querría? ¿Un aumento de sueldo?

- Para poder regresar-. Dijo Park-. Creo que preciso como mínimo de una disculpa pública de su parte.

- ¿Perdón?-. Soltó Anna sin poder creérselo ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la vanidad de ese sujeto?

-No, no... señorita, por teléfono no sirve-. Dijo Park muy seguro de sí mismo-. Tendrá que ser en persona y...

- No, no, no-. Corrigió Anna-. EN PRIMER LUGAR... YO no me he disculpado ¡Ni por teléfono!, EN SEGUNDO LUGAR... ¡NO PIENSO darle una disculpa pública por no haber cumplido su trabajo!

- ¡Oígame, usted ofendió mi trabajo al decirme que...!

- ¡No me interesa escucharlo más!, YO soy Anna Kyoyama y NADIE, escuche bien, NADIE me va a someter a sus caprichos, ¿No quiere trabajar? PERFECTO, le deseo un buen fin de mes, ADIOS-. Gritó Anna colgando el teléfono y soltando su rabia contra el escritorio-. ¡Estúpido engreído!... se acabó... ¡AYUMI!

Llamó a su secretaria unas dos veces más sin resultado, eso no ayudaba a su ya resquebrajada paciencia,

- ¡AYUMI ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-. Gritó nuevamente sin resultado.

Ok... se había aguantado las ganas de desquitarse con la primera persona que estuviera a su alcance, de hecho no iba a decirle más que cancelara todas sus citas del día; pero salió hecha un pandemonio de su oficina dispuesta a desquitarse con Ayumi.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces que no estás...?!-. Comenzó a gritar nada más salir.

Pero Ayumi no estaba en su sitio, todos los demás trabajadores tras sus cubículos se quedaron petrificados frente a sus computadores, el pensamiento común era "Ayumi está frita"

- Ahora todo el mundo-. Dijo Anna y todos se pusieron de pie-. ¡¿Dónde está Ayumi?!

- Ehm... s-se fue a... ejem... a mensajería, señorita-. Se animó a decir una de las demás asistentes.

- ¿Qué no hay nadie que se encargue de ir a mensajería? ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE IR ELLA?-. Dijo Anna y la pobre mujer se hundió en su asiento apenada-. ¡Claro...! ¡No tiene mejor cosa que hacer que pasearse por la empresa!... bien... veamos su trabajo...

Entonces se acercó al computador de Ayumi y se puso a buscar en él, "Lo que suponía, abierto el chat, páginas de moda... bueno, un cuadro de estadísticas...-. Entonces se detuvo en...- "¿Blogs?, ¿Pero qué cree que le pago para que ande perdiendo el tiempo en blogs?"

Y entonces vio aquella primera fotografía, algo hizo efecto en ese momento que le hizo olvidar su enojo, simplemente se quedó viendo esa fotografía en la que casi de forma imposible, tres cubos de hielo estaban al centro de una llama de fuego, todos se percataron del nuevo estado de "La jefa", la mitad temía lo peor para Ayumi, y la otra mitad juraban que Anna había encontrado algo demasiado importante.

Lo siguiente que hizo Anna fue imprimir la fotografía y pasar el enlace del blog a su correo electrónico, "Cuando venga Ayumi que vaya a mi oficina", fue todo lo que dijo; luego en su propio computador entró a ese dichoso blog.

_"Vivimos en un mundo de ficción, donde el olvido encierra lo real, donde lo inmenso nos ciega y donde la belleza infinita se halla en lo pequeño y lo más elemental del mundo."-. _Era la presentación del Blog.

Las fotografías eran buenas, muy buenas, la mayoría de paisajes naturales, animales... zonas urbanas que únicamente ahí se podían llamar "estéticas"...

- "Yoh"-. Leyó como única identificación-. "Otro fotógrafo independiente"

Cuando Ayumi se presentó para pedirle que no la despidiera, ella se limitó a preguntarle todo lo que supiera sobre el blog de ese fotógrafo misterioso llamado Yoh. Ayumi se limitó a obedecer y averiguar hasta lo imposible del creador de uno de sus blogs favoritos.

- Señorita, lo único que pude conseguir es su dirección de correo electrónico-. Dijo luego de su búsqueda y segura de que Anna la despediría.

- Bien, dámelo-. Dijo Anna de modo frío, que para Ayumi sonó a coro de ángeles, ya que eso significaba que aún tenía trabajo.

Esa misma tarde le mandó un mail... "Debo de haberme vuelto loca" se decía ya en su apartamento, ¿Contratar a un perfecto extraño solo porque tiene una que otra fotografía buena?, por otro lado, si el dichoso "Yoh" aceptaba, le restregaría su triunfo a Park.

Y la respuesta la tuvo luego de darse un merecido baño.

"¿Está bromeando?... Yoh"

¿Había esperado horas para eso?... Anna respiró profundo. "Si no fuera porque no encontré mejores fotografías".

" Es una propuesta seria, es la misma Anna Kyoyama quien se comunica con usted, cada palabra del mensaje anterior es cierta... Anna Kyoyama"

Esperó cerca de 5 minutos cuando apareció un nuevo mensaje.

"¿Cómo se enteró de mí?... Yoh"

- Paciencia, Anna... PACIENCIA-. Se dijo Anna y se le ocurrió una idea-. "Mi dirección de chat es Kyo's. Management... ¿Puede conectarse?... Anna Kyoyama"

Esperó menos tiempo esta vez, y una casilla nueva apareció en el chat "YOH"... "Qué original", ironizó Anna al aceptarlo como contacto.

"Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama, soy dueña de Kyo's Management, he visto las fotografías de su blog..."

" Sí, leí el primer mensaje, disculpe... pero no esperaba esto"-. Respondió Yoh.

" Esta es una propuesta seria, se precisa de un fotógrafo para una campaña publicitaria ¿Está interesado?"-. Escribió Anna.

"Por supuesto, pero... antes debiera conocer mejor mi trabajo; mi blog no lo actualizo hace mucho tiempo"-. Puso Yoh.

" Bien..."-. Colocó Anna-. " Mañana me reuniré con usted entonces, ponga la hora"

Minutos de silencio.

"De acuerdo"-. Colocó Yoh al fin

Y así fue como Anna fue hasta el otro lado de Okinawa al día siguiente, entró en el edificio que el famoso Yoh le indicó y buscó el apartamento, era un edificio sencillo, lo que indicaba que el famoso Yoh no tenía muchos ingresos que digamos... NO TENÍA IDEA que su vida cambiaría drásticamente a partir de ese día.

- ¡¿TU?!-. Vociferó Anna en cuanto vio a Yoh por ¿Primera vez?

- Ehm... Depende de a quién busque-. Respondió él con expresión confundida-. Ahm... disculpe, ¿Quién es usted, señorita?

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo...!-. Dijo Anna entrando en el apartamento ante la perplejidad de "ese sujeto"-. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

- Eh... Sin ofender; pero... ¿Se encuentra usted tomada?-. Preguntó Yoh, Anna le miró asesinamente-. Ok... creo que no, quizá se ha confundido de apartamento-. Propuso el hombre con amabilidad.

- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!-. Preguntó Anna.

- ¿N-N-Ninguna?... Errrr... es decir, no hay una broma...-. Titubeó él-. Permítame, me llamo Yoh -. Dijo el moreno extendiéndole la mano, Anna le miró analizadoramente unos segundos.

_"Pero es Asakura... ¡Vamos Anna actúa con coherencia!, este "Hao" tiene el cabello corto, pero... es idéntico..."_-. De pronto Anna perdió color en el rostro.

Yoh se preguntaba en ese momento por qué esa chica le miraba como rata de laboratorio, repentinamente se había puesto pálida y comenzado a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo como se mira a un fantasma.

- S-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Preguntó Yoh, Anna sacudió un poco su cabeza para despabilarse.

- ¿No me conoce?-. Preguntó ella.

- Lo siento... creo que no-. Dijo Yoh, "OK... esto es raro"-. Eh... siéntese por favor, se ve muy pálida.

Anna se sentó, aún no superaba el impacto, ese hombre idéntico a Hao, el "famoso Yoh", llevaba puesto un delantal y en las manos un par de franelas.

- Descuide, puede descansar si gusta-. Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa cuando Anna se sentó-. Más bien, perdone que limpie con usted aquí... es que espero a una persona.

- ¿A quién?-. Musitó Anna sin perderlo de vista "¿A qué hora se había sentado?".

- A la señorita Anna Kyoyama-. Dijo Yoh muy sueltamente mientras desempolvaba una mesita de centro.

- Yo soy Anna Kyoyama-. Dijo al fin Anna... "Es increíble...", pensaba cuando Yoh se enderezó cual resorte.

- ¡U-Usted...!-. Titubeó el moreno casi empanicado.

Lo que lógicamente debía de seguir era que el mencionado "Yoh" le exigiera una explicación, pero echando a perder la "explicación" que Anna pensaba improvisar, Yoh simplemente llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Jijijiji-. Rió él sorprendiendo a Anna-. ¡Qué vergüenza!... -. Exclamó el muchacho intentando deshacerse del delantal.

"No es Hao... no es posible que sea Hao Asakura"-. Pensó Anna al escucharlo reír.-. "Además su voz no es la misma"

- Esto no abre-. Dijo Yoh debatiéndose con el delantal-. Un momento, por favor...

Entre más lo observaba Anna, más se convencía que no se trataba de la misma persona, Yoh mientras tanto intentaba a toda costa quitarse el delantal, "Solo hay una forma de comprobar que no es Hao Asakura", pensó Anna , sacó su celular y buscó a Asakura; lo tenía entre sus contactos no deseados, pero en fin...

- ¿Hola?-. Dijeron al otro lado de la línea, Anna contuvo el aire brevemente-. ¿Hola, quién es?- "Increíble", pensó Anna antes de colgar y volver su atención a Yoh, quien solo había podido sacar su cabeza del delantal, quedándose con la prenda aún atada a la cintura.

- Bueno, creo que es lo máximo que puedo ó Yoh llevando de nuevo la mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Ehm... déjelo así-. Dijo Anna sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, TOTALMENTE FUERA DE CONTEXTO; pero entonces recordó lo que la había traído a ese lugar.

Su primer impulso lógicamente fue irse lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar; sin embargo acostumbrada a meditar sus impulsos y autoimponerse una conducta fría, recobró su aplomo... o una cantidad decente de ella como para bloquear aquél tan peculiar encuentro y enfocarse en lo importante.

-. ¿Tiene las fotografías de las que me habló ayer?

- ¡Ah claro!-. Dijo Yoh-. Disculpe, ¿Quiere algo de beber?-. Ofreció gentilmente mientras iba a su cocina-. Tengo... a ver, agua... jugo... y... soda-.

Anna aún le miraba como bicho raro.

- No, así está bien... gracias-. Dijo Anna desviando la mirada un poco-. Ehm.. ¿Las fotografías?

- Ah si... jijiji, un segundo-. Dijo Yoh comenzando a sentirse nervioso, la posición en la que estaba con delantal puesto tampoco le hacía dar una "primera buena impresión", el pobre no tenía IDEA de cuán impactante había sido esa primera impresión para Anna.

Luego de que ella revisara su trabajo y que él se sentara cual reo en banquillo frente a ella, recibió un corto "Son buenas", por parte de Anna, quien enseguida se puso de pie, le devolvió la carpeta y extrajo un sobre de su bolso.

- Es el contrato-. Dijo Anna entregándole el sobre-. Solo tiene que firmarlo y mañana presentarse a primera hora en ésta dirección-. Agregó la joven entregándole también una tarjeta.

- Ehm...-. Titubeó Yoh recibiendo ambos documentos.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó ella.

- ¿Es en serio?-. Preguntó él.

- Tan en serio, como espero seriedad de su trabajo también-. Respondió Anna volviendo a su habitual carácter de negociante.

- ¡Claro señorita!-. Respondió Yoh apenas pudiendo creérselo.

- Sobre su salario, la primera propuesta se halla en el mismo contrato-. Dijo Anna-. Si tiene alguna objeción, podemos discutirlo en la mañana

Yoh entonces abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido enfocando la suma. ¡¿4 MIL EUROS?!

- La campaña es para una marca de ropa conocida en Europa; quieren modelos asiáticas y demás porque es una campaña de invierno-. Comenzó a explicarle Anna-. ¿Tienes el equipo suficiente?

Yoh estaba blanco cual papel luego de ver la suma que el contrato tenía destinado para él, con muchísima suerte él conseguía fotografiar bodas de no más de de 800 dólares, ¡Y ahora estaba hablando de euros!

- ¿Lo tienes?-. Preguntó Anna de nuevo.

- ¿Disculpe, dijo algo?-. Balbuceó Yoh medio temblando.

- El equipo fotográfico-. Dijo Anna.

- ¡S-s-sí... sí claro!-. Titubeó Yoh-. Dan el mismo resultado que vio en la carpeta...

- Trabajaremos en un set-. Dijo Anna-. Nieve artificial, hielo real, pero todo en cuatro paredes.

- Oh... entiendo-. Dijo Yoh.

- ¿Algún problema?-. Preguntó Anna al notar un breve desánimo

- No... -. Se apresuró a decir Yoh-. Es decir, hay mejor efecto cuando se trabaja directamente con la naturaleza-. Dijo Yoh-. Pero no hay problema.

- Bien entonces... lo veré mañana... ¿Señor...?-. Dijo Anna estirando su mano hacia él.

- Oh...-. Dijo Yoh dejando el contrato sobre la mesita-. Sólo Yoh-. Contestó estrechando la mano de Anna.

- ¿Apellido?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Miyajima-. Dijo Yoh-. Sólo llámeme Yoh

- Muy bien, Yoh...-. Dijo Anna-. Lo espero mañana en el lugar que le indiqué.

- Claro señorita Kyoyama-. Respondió Yoh, Anna le observó solo unos segundos más y quitó su mano de la suya, saliendo del departamento.

Y así fue como lo conoció, luego supervisó personalmente la campaña, observando de cerca a Yoh y su desenvolvimiento con el equipo y la modelo, era increíble la facilidad que tenía para que todos cooperaran de buen talante sus indicaciones, e increíble incluso que la "Modelo berrinchuda" (Escogida por el cliente) dejara de rabiar con los maquillistas y con las personas de vestuario y le diera a Yoh lo que él pedía.

- No puedo creer que sea el autor del blog-. Le dijo Ayumi que estaba a su lado-. Es un chico muy guapo ¿Verdad, señorita?... ¡Y cómo se divierte tomando las fotos!

- Ya casi finaliza el día-. Dijo Anna observando su reloj y restándole importancia a lo dicho por Ayumi-. Luego que terminen regresa junto a Yoh a la empresa, yo me adelantaré.

- Sí señorita-. Dijo Ayumi gustosa de acompañar a Yoh.

En la tarde Anna recibió a Yoh en su oficina argumentando que como la campaña se había retrasado debían editar YA las fotografías, y que debido a los inconvenientes causados al cliente, ella misma supervisaría la edición. Más tarde Anna admitía mientras editaban, que casi todas las fotografías eran perfectas.

- Y... ¿Qué le parecen?-. Se animó a preguntar Yoh.

- Tenemos un problema-. Dijo Anna luego de suspirar con alivio ,Yoh descendió un poco la mirada.

Pero entonces Anna sonrió divertida, Yoh no sabría en ese momento lo poco común que era ese gesto en Anna; pero a ella le parecía realmente entretenido ver esa expresión de "niño en espera de una reprimenda" en Yoh.

- Será difícil escoger entre todas las fotos-. Dijo Anna, Yoh levantó la mirada nuevamente y se sonrojó-. Buen trabajo Yoh...

Fue el primero de sus buenos trabajos, enseguida el cliente de la primera campaña aseguró un nuevo contrato con la única condición de que se tratara del mismo fotógrafo, Anna no podía estar más de acuerdo, y solo por diversión le envió una copia de la carta del cliente al fotógrafo Park "Tome eso engreído", dos meses más tarde, en tiempo absolutamente récord, Yoh firmaba un contrato de exclusividad con Kyo's Management.

Poco a poco la relación laboral prosperó haciendo cercanos a ambos, esa cercanía trajo tanto como momentos agradables como nuevas preocupaciones para Anna, por lo que procuraba que las sesiones de fotografía de Yoh fueran libres de prensa.

Hasta ese entonces ellos eran amigos, Yoh aprendió con facilidad a sobrellevar los constantes cambios de humor de Anna, y Anna a disfrutar de la compañía de Yoh.

Una semana ella estaba de peor genio que de costumbre gracias a los 4 escándalos de Ren Tao, incluso se había negado a supervisar las ediciones de fotografía con Yoh, quedándose horas encerrada en su oficina.

- Yoh, será mejor no molestarla-. Le dijo Ayumi un día.

- ¿Pero va a estar bien?-. Preguntó Yoh con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada de Anna.

- La jefa es dura, no te preocupes-. Dijo Ayumi-. Es solo que tiene que resolver unos problemas... ya sabes, los escándalos de Ren Tao.

- Pensé que solo había un escándalo-. Dijo Yoh.

- ¿No lees los periódicos?-. Preguntó Ayumi-. Ve a casa Yoh, mañana estará mejor y seguro querrá revisar las fotografías.

- Sí... gracias Ayumi-. Dijo Yoh cogiendo su carpeta y saliendo de la empresa.

El asunto es que no se fue del todo, sino que se quedó cerca, esperando quizá a que Anna saliera; pero todos los empleados se fueron, incluso Ayumi, y al final de la tarde la única oficina con luz era la de Anna; eso le preocupaba.

"Trabaja muy duro y no sé por qué no acepta ayuda"-. Pensaba Yoh, entonces tuvo una idea, era muy posible que Anna le lanzara con la idea en la cabeza; pero él no podía irse a dormir si sabía que a Anna le esperaba otra noche de insomnio.

Efectivamente Anna estaba metida en su trabajo, ya no podía dejar las cosas por la paz con Ren, él simplemente se había pasado de la raya, a veces no entendía si pecaba de ingenuo o si lo hacía a propósito; de cualquier forma significaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza tener que cuadrar las conferencias que tendría que dar a nombre de Ren, las citas en radios y en televisión, últimamente Ren Tao estaba haciendo su papel de "La mejor representante del mundo" más difícil de lo habitual; SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA MÁS DE ESTRÉS...

De pronto alguien llamando a su puerta la distrajo, ¿Quién podría ser?, eran más de las 10 de la noche, se suponía que estaba sola.

- Entre-. Se resignó a decir, quizá era Ayumi.

Pero entonces Yoh entró.

- Yoh...-. Musitó Anna levemente sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No quiero molestarte-. Dijo Yoh inmediatamente-. Es que pensé que... bueno, si vas a quedarte a trabajar quizá... necesites ayuda-. Agregó el hombre mostrando una pequeña bandejita que contenía dos cafés.

Anna no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando a los cafés, Yoh apostó su siguiente movimiento y se acercó al escritorio de Anna ofreciéndole uno de los cafés.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Yoh?-. Preguntó Anna con cierta frialdad.

- Entre otras cosas, para traerte un café-. Sonrió Yoh-. Hace un poco de frío.

Anna le miró unos segundos y aceptó el café.

- Ahm... de hecho los dos son para ti-. Dijo Yoh y Anna le miró interrogante-. Es que no sabía qué tipo de café preferías, el que tienes ahora es café puro, y este es café con leche.

- Este está bien-. Dijo Anna dando un sorbo-. Ahm... Yoh deberías ir a casa, me queda aún mucho por hacer y mañana tienes otra sesión.

- Ayumi me dijo algo similar-. Dijo Yoh sentándose frente a Anna-. No te preocupes por mí Anna, mañana saldrá bien la sesión.

- Trabajo sola-. Contestó Anna cortante.

- Sí, pero tienes muchas responsabilidades en poco tiempo-. Dijo Yoh gentil como siempre,

- ¿Y qué sabes tú?-. Replicó Anna mirándole molesta.

- En realidad no mucho-. Dijo Yoh sin percatarse que Anna buscaba que se fuera-. Sólo lo que Ayumi me dijo sobre los escándalos del actor Ren Tao.

Anna tenía al final de esa semana grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño, la paciencia estaba en su límite y aún no terminaba de cuadrar sus muchos discursos para la prensa.

- Tao va a volverme loca-. Susurró Anna, "¿Qué estoy diciendo?, no debo de decirle nada a él"-. En verdad Yoh... es algo que tengo que hacer sola... soy su representante.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?-. Preguntó Yoh y Anna resopló fastidiada.

- Cuadrar mis discursos, son tantos que...-. Comenzó a decir Anna... "Y de nuevo yo dando explicaciones que no debo"-. ejem... Mañana será un día muy difícil, tengo trabajo por delante, así que sería mejor si te...

- No has descansado lo suficiente-. Dijo Yoh interrumpiéndole-. Luces muy cansada...

Anna le prestó atención, "¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?"

- Ren Tao debería dar las explicaciones, no tú...

- Soy su representante-. Se justificó Anna "¿Por qué le doy explicaciones?"-. Es MI trabajo.

Yoh entonces tomó la agenda que tenía Anna bajo sus manos y leyó, "radio", "Prensa 1", "prensa 2", "prensa 3..." "televisión", Anna se quedó perpleja por haberle permitido eso, parpadeó confusa consigo misma un par de veces, y cuando iba a reclamarle por ello, un bostezo escapó inconscientemente.

"Realmente está agotada"-. Pensó Yoh al verla, en verdad comenzaba a molestarse con Ren Tao por ser el causante de ello.

- Ren debería hablar con la prensa, no tú-. Dijo Yoh devolviéndole su agenda-. Al menos debería apoyarte, él causó los escándalos.

- Él es "la estrella"-. Dijo Anna, a esas alturas de su agotamiento ya ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía.

- No lo sería de no ser por ti-. Dijo Yoh ligeramente molesto-. Eres la que le consigue los papeles y cuadra todo...

- Correcto-. Dijo Anna-. Aún cuando se lo ordene, puede arruinarlo de nuevo.

- Entonces tendrá que afrontar sus problemas, quizá de ese modo no quiera seguir provocando líos-. Dijo Yoh muy convencido.

Anna cerró los ojos y en medio de su cansancio meditó sobre lo que Yoh le dijo, y por supuesto que tenía razón.

- Bien...-. Musitó ella y cogió la agenda, "Quizá si Ren se encarga de 1 o dos medios..."-. ¡No...! ¡Es imposible!, no tendrá tiempo de cuadrar conmigo los argumentos...

- Entonces...-. Comenzó Yoh-. Reduce tu agenda Anna.

- Ya están hechas las citas-. Dijo Anna.

- Pueden cancelarse-. Dijo Yoh.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes TANTO de esto?-. Replicó Anna y esta vez hizo notar su enfado.

- De hecho, no sé...-. Dijo Yoh algo apenado... pero nuevamente le sonrió-. Pero nada es imposible, puedes cancelar muchas citas y darte tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

Anna abrió la boca para replicar nuevamente; pero ¿Replicar qué?, lo dicho por Yoh no perdía razón... de hecho sonaba muy lógico; pero...

- Sé que estás tratando; pero...-. Quiso continuar Yoh.

-"¿Tratando?"-. Repitió Anna en su mente, "Suficiente"-. No tienes UNA IDEA Yoh-. Respondió Anna poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia su ventana, allí le dio la espalda a Yoh.

- Quizá no, pero me preocupas-. Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie también.

- No veo por qué-. Contestó Anna ácidamente aún de espaldas a él-. No te pago para que te preocupes por mí.

- No necesito que me pagues por eso-. Replicó Yoh acercándose, Anna se sorprendió de escucharle molesto por primera vez, pero más se sorprendió cuando él la hizo girar a verlo-. Pero me preocupa, me preocupa que no duermas, incluso me he percatado que no comes o comes poco, ahora mismo estás agotada Anna.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú?-. Replicó Anna enfadada alejándose un poco-. ¡¿Acaso me conoces?!

- SÍ-. Respondió Yoh con toda seguridad; con tanto aplomo que Anna detuvo su enfado, conteniendo el aire en su lugar-. Si... TE CONOZCO... -. Anna retrocedió un poco, pero Yoh no iba a detenerse-. Profesionalmente eres LA MEJOR de tu medio, intentas monopolizar todo el trabajo en ti porque no te gustan los errores, eres dura, impones respeto con solo estar presente en algún lugar, pero no eres solo la "Mánager estrella" Anna... también eres una persona.

Anna se sentía desarmada, para entonces Yoh la tenía sujeta de sus brazos y la miraba profundamente, ella se excusó tras su cansancio para no empujarlo, de pronto la mirada de Yoh se tornó gentil otra vez y fue tan intensa que incluso la fría y todopoderosa Anna Kyoyama tembló por primera vez

- Eres una persona que tiene derecho y puede cansarse; que puede estar de mal humor, que puede y ES una persona dedicada y creativa...-. Susurró Yoh-. Pero no puedes sacrificarte tanto Anna, deja que otros tomen responsabilidades.

- Yoh...-. Susurró Anna que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tú debes considerar que no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer, nadie lo hace-. Dijo Yoh-. Y en verdad yo no era nadie hasta que te conocí... yo...

Entonces tuvo que callar, Anna había colocado la punta de los dedos en sus labios, breves y tortuosos segundos de silencio y entonces Anna dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente contenía, curvando la boca en una ligera sonrisa.

- Gracias-. Susurró Anna.

Anna se sentía ligeramente revitalizada; Yoh se había quedado sin palabras y más porque ella aún no quitaba los dedos de sus labios, de hecho él aún sujetaba su brazo, Anna entonces entreabrió sus labios y se acercó un poco...

- "Anna, ya no estás actuando bajo tus cinco sentidos"-. Se dijo a sí misma desistiendo en el acto-. Ya fue suficiente descanso.

Luego intentó regresar tras la seguridad de su escritorio, pero la mano de Yoh la retuvo.

- ¿Qué...?-. Intentó preguntar Anna, pero de nuevo estaba esa mirada intensa en los ojos de Yoh, luego su mano acariciando su mejilla y ella permitiéndolo-. Yoh...

- Tú sí que eres hermosa Annita-. Le dijo Yoh y ella se estremeció cuando su pulgar acarició parte de sus labios-. M-Me...¿M-Me dejarías...?

- Y-Yo no sé cómo-. Logró decir ella "No pude haber dicho eso...", se sentía tonta, ahora seguramente Yoh se alejaría y ella quedaría como la gran tonta que había roto una escena perfecta... un segundo, ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una escena perfecta? ¡¿Qué escena?!... ¿Por qué Yoh sonreía?

- Yo tampoco-. Dijo Yoh sonriendo.

"Yo no quise decir eso"-. Pensó Anna, ella sí sabía "cómo" literalmente; pero había un freno instantáneo en ella que la contenía, una vocecita molestosa que le aconsejaba que se alejara antes que fuera tarde siempre que ella comenzaba a dejarse llevar; y lo que no sabía era "cómo" desatenderla.

"Pero quizá solo esta vez..."-. Se dijo ella cerrando los ojos, sintió sus latidos acelerados, latía a mil ¿Desde qué momento habría latido así?.

Poco a poco ella elevó las manos solo para apoyarse en su pecho, entonces abrió los ojos encontrándose a un sonrojado Yoh, al contacto de sus manos en su pecho pudo sentir su latir, entonces sonrió, Yoh entonces la atrajo a su cuerpo sujetándola de su cintura e inclinándose a ella.

Anna cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios, echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y bendita fuera la fuerza que calló por fin a esa molesta vocecita en su interior, que llevó las manos al cuello de Yoh y se dejó llevar por ese primer beso.

A partir de ese día Yoh permaneció a su lado, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo, siempre se quedaba con ella, poco a poco fue aprendiendo a ayudarla con sus papeles, Anna de vez en cuando rabiaba cuando no entendía y argumentaba que no podía darse el lujo de flojear en el trabajo cuando Yoh quería descansar, aún así Yoh la escuchaba paciente y volvía al ruedo.

Anna conoció mejor a Yoh Miyajima, aunque no entendió al inicio por qué jamás usaba su apellido; salvo que fuera necesario; Yoh tampoco quería decirlo; pero por averiguaciones propias supo que Miyajima era su único apellido, y que no conocía a su madre, eso era extraño.

Eso la condujo de nuevo a sospechar del origen real de Yoh, cada día que pasaba sentía que ya era parte de su vida, una parte que no quería dejar, así todo su mundo estuviera en juego. Sabia a la perfección que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, puesto que la fama del "fotógrafo de Kyo's" crecía con cada trabajo de Yoh y Anna sabía que el que la prensa interviniera era cuestión de tiempo. Entonces Hao lo vería, Yoh descubriría lo que ella sabía y posiblemente decidiría dejarla.

No quería hacerle daño, por lo poco que Yoh hablaba de su pasado, éste no había sido muy alegre, irónicamente Yoh era muy pacífico y optimista; no quería ser ella quien lo engañara, pero si sus sospechas eran correctas, Yoh tendría que ver con Hao Asakura, si eso sucedía y ella no llevaba las cosas con cuidado, Yoh podría pensar que había querido alejarlo de su familia; por otro lado no tenía idea de cómo asegurar el parentesco entre ambos.

Sí, eran como dos gotas de agua, idénticos a no ser por la voz, el tamaño del cabello y su forma de ser; pero, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos tuvieran algo que ver?, hasta donde sabía Hao Asakura no tenía hermanos, mucho menos gemelo.

Y no podía averiguar más que eso porque. UNO detestaba al sujeto, DOS era completamente un enigma, TRES ni haciendo de tripas corazón podía entablar una conversación de más de 5 minutos con Hao Asakura, sin que el idiota flirteara. Pensó que Ren podría ayudarle; ya que él y Asakura eran mejores amigos; pero con el lío de su matrimonio, todo tuvo que posponerse; en todo ello pensaba ya un buen rato pensaba cuando inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría sobrellevar aquello?, al final ¿Yoh seguiría con ella?

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta Yoh estaba tras ella y ya había descendido sus brazos deshaciendo su abrazo personal.

- Sal de donde quiera que estés y vuelve a mí-. Le escuchó susurrarle al oído y logró erizarle la piel.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?-. Soltó Anna "enfadada"

- Soy muchísimo mejor que tú abrazándote-. Respondió Yoh riendo del supuesto enfado de Anna.

"Ríe... él siempre ríe", pensó Anna echando levemente la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos, mientras los brazos de Yoh la rodeaban, no importaba pensar en ese momento; que esa sensación podría acabarse, en verdad no importaba, porque tenerlo junto a ella era lo único que realmente valoraba.

"Es lo que realmente me importa"-. Pensó Anna abandonándose a ese abrazo.

...

...

...

**Y fin de este capítulo :)!... ojalá les haya gustado chicas :O aunque haya sido un total Yoh x Anna :P ... en fin, gracias a todas por seguir hasta aquí, yo seguiré feliz de seguir significando alegría para sus fines de semana XD! besossssssss a todass!**

**Pao-Hale20 **

...

...

...

ahora contesto reviews...!

Primeritooo, primeritoo a:

**nell**: ¡Hola!... Siento mucho no haberte podido contestar en el cap. anterior :P es que cuando subiste tu review yo acababa de subir el capítulo con los reviews respondidos :P, así que ahora te contesto :) si :D, No pensaba involucrar a Yoh, pero luego de que Kristall Blauw me dijera una verdad muy grande, me decidí... Y es que Shaman King no es Shaman King (Ni siquiera en universo alternativo) sin Yoh :D... ojalá que esta continuación donde conocemos un poco más del YOH de este fic, te haya gustado... respondiendo a tu pregunta :P no...no me canso XD es que me emociono cuando escribo y la verdad ni me fijo de cuántas palabras digito XD... P.D. No te preocupes por las caritas :P que yo también las uso a menudo, ayudan a saber mi estado de ánimo :D XD!... cuídate, besoss! y gracias por tu review!

**Im Killjoy:** ¡Hola Killjoy! Awww ¡Qué linda!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la conti :D, para eso estoy, para hacer felices a las lectoras :D; jajajaja, te lo dije, imaginarse a Ren vestido de esa forma es totalmente cómico y tierno (Hasta provoca ser personaje y darle un masaje al pobre) XD!... este capi ha sido un total Yoh x Anna, próximamente la sesión de fotos con Jeanne, creo que tienes razón con su obsesión por Ren... pero, también andaba obsesionada por Hao... o mejor dicho aún anda XD ! es un lío esa mujer!, por eso va a causar problemas muajaja XD!... en fin... hasta la próxima actualización!, besosss y gracias por tu review ;)!

**Akira:** ¡Hola Akira!, ¡Muchas gracias :D!, yo sigo feliz de que la historia siga pegando y que les alegre el día (O los fines de semana a ustedes), con eso me doy por bien servida :D, sobre Ren y Tamao ... bueno, U_U ya es sabido que ese par busca hasta la más mínima excusa para discutir XD... prontamente el reencuentro en la sesión de fotos ;)!... bueno hasta la próxima :D, besossss! y muchas gracias por tu review :D

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar!, :D... jajaja, si definitivamente Ren se la tenía merecida, pobre... pero se la buscó XD!... y en cuanto a Tamao, parece que aunque quiera alejarse no logra sacarlo de su vida por completo... y cuando cree hacerlo siempre tiene a su buena amiga Pilika para demostrarle lo contrario y de paso ponerla nerviosa XD... te confieso que por lo general a me cae más o menos personaje de Pilika en la serie :P, , aunque muero de risa cuando tortura a Horo en el anime... buenooo, espero hayas disfrutado de esta continuación, aunque sea un completo Yoh x Anna por esta vez :P ( *=B... un pequeño entremés! ), mucha suerte con Anatomía, tú puedes! :D besoss! y gracias por tu review!

**helen:** ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, espero de corazón que te haya gustado el anterior y también el actual capítulo ;)!... besosss!

**Karen:** ¡Hola Karen! Qué bueno que te guste la historia! (Por si no se nota... AMO HACER PELEAR A REN Y TAMAO jajajaja :P )... jejeje, sobre Liserg creo que no o no sé XD!, pero de que Horo aparecerá, va a aparecer... para deshacer algún problemilla o crear otro (Aún no me decido) OJO... que puse eso de Horo antes de leer tu petición XD... y por el cariño... ni te preocupes, tengo en mente una que otra idea loca,... sobre Jeanne... XD como dirían en misa cristiana "Es justa y necesaria U_U" ´por lo pronto al menos ;)... en fin!, gracias por tu review ¡besoss! :D

**Tinavb :** Hola! :D... jejee una participación corta de Yoh en ese entonces, que explayo en esta conti :D, ojalá te agrade :) y sip... tiene que ver definitivamente con Hao XD... no podía ser de otra forma (Aunque lo intenté :P)..., jeje sobre la escena, :) lo que salga de ti está OKIDOKI :D!, CON SUERTE y seré la primera en comentar si lo publicas ;)!... gracias por seguir la historiaa!, besossss! :D

**y POST DATA para toooooodas :D ... aquí en PERÚ se celebra el día del amigo... así que FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO TOOODAS :D!**

(Ojo eso fue el sábado chicas, ya saben... la red U_U!)


	49. Un reencuentro planeado

**CAPÍTULO XLIX:**** "Un reencuentro planeado "**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Tenía toda la intención de regresar a "Paradise" y encerrarse hasta la sesión fotográfica del día siguiente, había salido ese día con la vaga esperanza de que Anna pudiera cancelar su participación en la sesión contratada por Jeanne; pero tendría que hacerla.

- "Anna tiene razón, negocios son negocios"-. Se dijo mientras conducía...; pero definitivamente sería mejor si pudiera convencerse de eso.

¡Era inútil!, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jeanne lograba que él no pudiera diferenciar los negocios de sus propios sentimientos.

Al regresar de La India, se había propuesto mantener lejos a Jeanne, enfocarse en su trabajo, proteger su secreto con Tamao y poder tener algo de tranquilidad, "Todo en el avión sonaba más fácil de cumplir" ¿Por qué Jeanne había contratado a Anna?, le había dejado en claro que no quería verla, cuando fue a visitarlo ¿O no?, le había costado demasiado tratarla con dureza y ahora ella... ella... ¡Ella forzaba de nuevo la situación!

Cuando salió de Kyo's Management... solo quería regresar a "Paradise cuando antes", así quizá evitaría hacer alguna tontería... sí, como siempre las intenciones e ideas sonaban muy bien en su mente... ¿Qué rayos hacía media hora estacionado de nuevo frente a la tienda de Jeanne?

- "Soy un idiota"-. Pensó Ren soltando un resoplido frustrado-. "¿Qué demonios hago aquí?"

Se obligó a mirar al frente, No tenía absolutamente NADA que hacer en ese lugar, ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?; entonces encendió el motor y avanzó, todo sin saber que Jeanne se había percatado de su auto.

- "Era Ren, estoy segura... a estas alturas ya debe de estar enterado que trabajará para mí..."-. Pensó Jeanne al darse cuenta, luego sonrió-. "Ya no puede seguir molesto conmigo... no habría venido si no; lo que pasa es que quiere hacerse el fuerte"

Entonces corrió hacia su bolso y cogió su celular utilizando el marcado rápido. En su auto Ren frenó en seco. ¿Jeanne?... ahora el dilema era... "contestar o no contestar"...

- Hola-. Dijo tras rendirse.

- ¡Hey tú!-. Contestó Jeanne feliz-. Deja lo que estés haciendo y ven a mi tienda enseguida; tienes 3 minutos Ren, o de lo contrario daré por terminada nuestra amistad de 15 años ¿Oíste?.-. Añadió sin perder su chispa.

- Oye no...-. Trató de decir Ren, pero Jeanne colgó.

"Soy un estúpido... un tonto... un idiota... UN REVERENDO IDIOTA como me llama Tamao, ¿Por qué no puedo resistirla? ¡¿Por qué?"-. Eso y más se dijo Ren antes de entrar a la tienda de Jeanne, ella estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta, lo esperaba...

Y como siempre Ren se deleitó con ella, Jeanne siempre lucía bella, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, y especialmente hoy lucía más bonita que de costumbre. (Según Ren)

- Has venido Ren-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole-. ¿Acaso sigues enfadado conmigo?

Ren flaqueó de nuevo, no podía evitar gustar de ella, sus ojos, su rostro, su sonrisa, todo... ¿Estaba enfadado con ella?... debería, claro que sí, DEBERÍA ESTAR FURIOSO CON ELLA por lo que le había hecho en la fiesta de Hao, aún sabiendo que un escándalo lo perjudicaría enormemente; debería estar furioso por obligarlo a trabajar para ella... ¿Estaba enfadado con ella?; DEBERÍA... sí; ... pero no.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría ya?-. Preguntó Ren suavizando sus gestos hacia ella y amando la sonrisa que Jeanne le dedicó-. Aunque quisiera no podría estar enfadado contigo mucho tiempo.

- Mucho tiempo considero yo el que me hiciste pasar-. Replicó Jeanne haciendo un corto puchero-. Esta vez me has alarmado ¿Lo sabías?

Entonces se cruzó de brazos y le miró con cierta seriedad, Ren no sabía si sonreír por nerviosismo o por sentirse idiota.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca, Ren-. Dijo Jeanne conservando su gesto serio 5 segundos más y luego sonriéndole de nuevo-. ¿Entendiste?

Ren guardó silencio y ladeó la mirada, "IDIOTA; SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA" le ordenaba su subconsciente, su cuerpo sin embargo... no se movía.

- ¿ENTENDIDO?-. Repitió Jeanne un poco más fuerte a sabiendas de su influencia sobre Ren.

"NO; NO ESTA ENTENDIDO PORQUE YO TENGO RAZÓN Y TU FUISTE UNA EGOÍSTA"-. Le gritaba su subconsciente para que él lo dijera; Ren sin embargo no podía... no con Jeanne, no con su Jeannie.

- ¿ENTENDIDO?-. Repitió Jeanne sonriéndole hermosamente, para Ren esa sonrisa fue la hecatombe contra su razón.

- Está bien-. Musitó Ren rindiéndose-. Entendido Jeanne

- Bien-. Sonrió de nuevo ella sintiéndose triunfante-. Ahora... tiempo de brindar.

Media hora más tarde Ren estaba junto a ella en un bar, cada quien con un trago en la mano, hablaron de la campaña de Jeanne, ella le explicó que no quería otro modelo que no fuera él para su línea, que no podía negarse y que si lo hacía entonces no le hablaría jamás en su vida; Ren sonrió casi con nostalgia ante ese nuevo puchero y trató de ahogar a su subconsciente con el licor.

Jeanne entretanto sentía cierta opresión en el pecho al estar con Ren, sus vidas habían cambiado mucho, ella siempre supo que cuando crecieran cambiarían, pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, era que "_alguien_" la desplazara a ella en el cariño de Ren, todo lo demás podía cambiar o podía extinguirse, excepto su lugar en el corazón de Ren, puesto que él era lo único que seguía como siempre, así que no permitiría a nadie cambiar eso, ni siquiera a Tamao.

- Oye Ren-. Comenzó Jeanne observando su copa-. ¿Quién te conoce desde hace más tiempo?... ¿Tamao o yo?.

- Tú-. Respondió Ren automáticamente.

- Entonces-. Comenzó Jeanne observándole con intensidad, Ren aún tenía fija la mirada en su vaso, y cuando iba a dar otro trago, se detuvo con el hielo apenas rozando sus labios al escuchar la nueva pregunta de Jeanne-. ¿A quién quieres más, a mí... o a Tamao?

Ren bajó su vaso lentamente, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa; y de nuevo el subconsciente al ataque.

"¿A QUÉ JUEGA AHORA?, ¡SIEMPRE JUEGA Y A TI TE ENCANTA SER SU JUGUETE FAVORITO!"-. Se decía a sí mismo.

¿A quién quería más?, la respuesta lógica, considerando que estaba casado, debía ser "TAMAO"; pero solo él sabía que todo era una farsa, legalmente eran marido y mujer, pero un papel no determinaba sus sentimientos, ni los suyos ni los de ella; apenas se toleraban porque DEBÍAN hacerlo, y por otro lado la mujer que había amado toda su vida le preguntaba aquello TAN TARDE; cuando ella amaba a Hao, cuando sabía que él jamás antepondría a nadie en su lugar... la respuesta resultaba ilógica... ILÓGICA; pero no tenía otra.

¿A quién quieres más, a mí o a Tamao?

- A ti-. Respondió Ren mirándola intensamente, ella sonrió triunfante y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. "IDIOTA" le decía mientras tanto su subconsciente.

- ¡Si serás...!-. Le dijo Jeanne sonriendo divertida-. ¡Deberías querer más a tu esposa, tonto!

"¡Juguete...Juguete...JUGUETE... JU-GUE-TE!"-. Canturreaba su consciencia cada vez más fuerte.

- Soy importante para ti ¿Verdad Ren?-. Continuó Jeanne, bella y cruel, Ren estaba completamente perdido por ella-. Soy alguien muy especial para ti ¿Verdad?

Jeanne también le miraba con intensidad, pero por distintas razones, lo único que necesitaba saber era que en el corazón de Ren, SU lugar estaba intacto, incorrompible, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, que todo lo demás pudiera irse al diablo; siempre y cuando Ren siempre la quisiera igual.

- Eres especial Jeanne, muy especial para mí-. Contestó Ren debilitado por ella y por sus propios sentimientos.

Era hora entonces... Jeanne se acercó un poco.

- ¿Más que Tamao?-. Preguntó ella borrando su sonrisa, Ren se estremeció.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren, ¿Qué tipo de preguntas eran esas?

Jeanne miró de nuevo su copa entonces, "Tenía que decir que si...", pensó algo desanimada, pero no se daría por vencida, ya había admitido que era especial, que la quería incluso más que a su propia esposa; ella era más importante que nadie para él.

- No importa lo que haga-. Dijo Jeanne adquiriendo una mirada nostálgica-. Soy más importante para ti que nadie...-. Observó a Ren y agregó con cierta dureza-. Jamás lo olvides Ren, si lo haces jamás lo perdonaré.

-"Olvidarlo, quisiera olvidarlo, quisiera olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas"-. Pensó Ren-. "Pero no puedo..."

Jeanne entonces volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a charlar nuevamente de sus planes, y de cómo hacía decidido ya no marcharse a Nueva York... aún con todo, Ren no volvió a sentirse cómodo esa noche, no al menos hasta estar en su auto, solo, manejando de regreso a casa.

"Soy más importante para ti que nadie... no lo olvides"-. Había dicho ella.

"Eres más importante, pero nunca estás conmigo al final del día"-. Pensó Ren al llegar a "Paradise" y observar la enorme casa a oscuras.

Adentro todo era silencio... "¿Y qué esperabas?", susurró su subconsciente, "Estás solo porque dependes de quien no te quiere y porque quieres estar solo".

Desde que Tamao se había marchado, Ren dejaba prendidas las luces de "Paradise", como si la luz llenara la soledad que había adquirido desde que ella se marchó, todo estaba quieto, algo se había marchado con Tamao que hacía molesta la vida en ese lugar; y no era que la mujer fuera un dechado de virtudes o la persona más agradable del mundo; pero al menos era una compañía con la cual charlar (O pelear en su caso).

- "El alcohol me está haciendo pensar más tonterías"-. Se justificó Ren, ¿De qué otra manera estaría pensando en Tamao?... "Hora de dormir", se dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ya se hacía a la idea que tendría que acostumbrarse a escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas como única compañía en aquella enorme casa, al igual que el sonido del agua en el baño sólo cuando él abriera el grifo al asearse, siempre solo.

- Pues es lo mejor-. Se dijo tras cepillarse los dientes y mirarse al espejo, iba a irse cuando desde el tacho de basura el cepillo de dientes de Tamao pareció retarlo.

¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿Estaría bien o tendría un lugar donde dormir?, después de todo el que ella viviera en "Paradise" había sido la forma de que no se quedara en la calle, "Fue ella quien decidió irse", pensó Ren al coger el cepillo de dientes, entonces recordó ese día.

"... ¡JA! ¡Con razón te rechazaron en la editorial! ¡Tienes el manejo literario tan amplio como el de una mosca! ¡Buena para nada!",... vio el dolor que había provocado en Tamao, la recordaba perfectamente ¿Por qué rayos no se detuvo al decir esas cosas?.

" No me extraña que te aferres a esta casa, por tu cuenta apenas y podrías rentar un cuartucho de 2 x 3 metros, ¡Buena para nada!";... dolor y más dolor, luego un atisbo de orgullo y enfado en la mirada rojiza de ella.

"¡No te necesito niña tonta! ¡Y si haces mis exigencias, es porque me las debes! ¿O ya olvidaste que soy tu principal acreedor?"; ...siempre "La cereza del pastel", ¡No podía faltar!

"Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría conmigo luego de eso"-. Pensó Ren dejando el cepillo de nuevo en un vasito sobre el lavabo-. "Tuvo razón en marcharse"

Luego se repitió que era "Lo mejor"; era inútil forzar una convivencia armoniosa entre dos personas tan diferentes, "Somos muy diferentes, ni siquiera podríamos ser amigos"

Pero entonces ¿Qué había ocurrido en La India?, "Una tregua", se dijo inmediatamente, una tregua que les dio a ambos días de tranquilidad, pero fue más, él en verdad se divirtió; claro, sin contar el accidente del yate y el que ella se cayera de la bicicleta o de su batalla campal por la única cama de la cabaña...

Al recordar eso, sonrió sin darse cuenta... en verdad había sido divertido; hasta los incidentes parecían volverse parte de la aventura, luego los paseos por las plazas, las ruinas, la playa... ¿Todo en verdad había sido parte de una tregua? ¿Sólo una tregua?

" Da igual..."-. Se dijo Ren luego de pillarse sonriendo como tonto frente al espejo-."Seguramente estoy lo suficientemente tomado como para olvidarme de esto mañana, además... ella no volverá"-. Agregó mientras subía las escaleras.

En el trayecto sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar a la habitación de Tamao, de todos los rincones de la casa ése había sido el único que se negó a limpiar, la cama seguía entonces medio revuelta; algunos papeles tirados en el piso, el tocador igualmente revuelto, todo signos de la prisa de Tamao por meter cuanto pudiera a su maleta para irse.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" pensó Ren diciéndose que habían sido demasiados los whiskys que se había bebido, iba a irse cuando notó un calendario en el tocador de Tamao, y allí una fecha estaba señalada "22 de mayo MI CUMPLEAÑOS"

- Ya BASTA, Ren-. Se dijo en voz alta saliendo de la habitación de Tamao luego de tumbar el calendario-. No puedes perder el tiempo en esto..., mañana será un día complicado.

**NO TENÍA IDEA DE CUÁN COMPLICADO.**

...

...

A la mañana siguiente en la sesión de fotografía, Jeanne entró al vestidor cuando la maquillista terminaba con Ren.

- Por favor gire la cabeza a la derecha-. Le pedía la mujer.

"Gire la cabeza a la derecha, a la izquierda, mire arriba, mire abajo, sonría, no sonría, póngase bajo esta luz, ahora bajo esta otra", Ren ya tenía grabadas las indicaciones y simplemente se limitaba a cumplirlas, pero en el preciso momento en que la paciencia estaba por agotarse Jeanne entró.

- Kika-. Dijo Jeanne, Ren la miró como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo-. Ya está bien, yo me encargo ahora.

- Por supuesto señorita-. Dijo la mujer saliendo enseguida.

- ¿Qué tal?-. Dijo Jeanne acomodando el traje de Ren-. ¿Te salvé no?

- Justo a tiempo-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿De qué?, ¿De salvarte a ti o a Kika?-. Bromeó Jeanne acomodando su cuello.

- A los dos-. Dijo Ren sonriendo.

- Ya está-. Dijo ella satisfecha con el traje de Ren-. No me equivoqué, solamente tú puedes hacer lucir mis diseños.-. Agregó echándole una mirada rápida-. La campaña será un éxito estoy SEGURA, valió la pena contratarte, aunque sea mediante esa insoportable de Anna Kyoyama.

- ¿Ya tengo que salir?-. Preguntó Ren decidiendo no ahondar más en el tema de Anna.

- Sí-. Respondió Jeanne-. Por cierto, no esperaba que tu fama te siguiera hasta aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay periodistas en el plató-. Informó Jeanne-. Pensaba que venían por la colección; pero al parecer vienen por ti.

- "¿Periodistas?"-. Pensó Ren alarmado, los periodistas solo le habían traído problemas, además era poco probable que estuvieran allí por uno más de sus trabajos, ¿Y si ya se habían enterado de la pelea?, "No, no dramatices antes de tiempo, solo Anna lo sabe" se dijo enseguida; pero tras breves instantes de tranquilidad regresó la incertidumbre de no saber a qué atenerse.

- ¿Ren, pasa algo?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- No-. Respondió automáticamente Ren-. Nada Jeannie.

- Está bien, haré de cuenta que te creo-. Dijo Jeanne-. Ahora, ¿Después de la sesión nos vamos a comer sushi?, conozco un lugar estupendo...-. Ren tenía la mirada ausente-. Ren... ¿Ren me estás escuchando?

- ¿Ah?, ah sí...-. Titubeó Ren intentando sonreír, en realidad no había escuchado nada-. Lo que quieras Jeannie.

- Bien-. Dijo ella algo molesta al darse cuenta-. Espero que te guste comer bacalao con vinagre

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ren asombrado.

- Dijiste lo que quisiera-. Dijo Jeanne-. ¿Ves que no me prestas atención?, dije Sushi.

- Claro-. Dijo Ren distraído.

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo! Hablaremos luego de la sesión, ahora ve...-. Dijo Jeanne haciéndose a un lado, Ren no se movió-. No te preocupes, ya... anda que la prensa no puede inmiscuirse en MI set hasta que yo se los permita-. Añadió empujándolo de los hombros.

En cuanto los periodistas lo vieron comenzaron los flashes, Ren se obligó a sonreír y a la vez a ignorarlos para ponerse a trabajar, Jeanne entretanto tuvo que pedirles que dejaran de tomar fotografías o de lo contrario tendrían que salir por estropear la sesión.

- Déjalos, Jeanne Maiden-. Dijo una voz de mujer emergiendo entre los periodistas.

- ¿Anna Kyoyama?-. Dijo Jeanne "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

- ¿Cómo estás?... No suelo supervisar el trabajo de Ren a menudo, pero hoy hice una excepción-. Dijo Anna saludando casi con frialdad a la diseñadora.

- Y supongo que la prensa se debe a esa "excepción"-. Dijo Jeanne medianamente molesta, tanto por la presencia de Anna como por la prensa.

- No, no tengo absolutamente nada que ver-. Dijo Anna muy seriamente y en cuanto un flash salió a su dirección volteó hacia la prensa y los fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Quién les ha autorizado a sacarme fotografías?, hagan el favor de comportarse, están interrumpiendo la sesión.

Todos los fotógrafos se quedaron en blanco.

- ¿Y la sesión cómo va?-. Preguntó Anna volteando de nuevo hacia la diseñadora.

- Apenas comienza, Y VA A demorar-. Dijo Jeanne cruzándose de brazos-. Es MUCHA ropa.

Anna captó enseguida el mensaje "LARGO DE AQUÍ" en las palabras y tonito de voz de Maiden, "Otra niña caprichosa" pensó enseguida sonriéndole con superioridad.

- No te preocupes, TENGO tiempo-. Dijo Anna con sarcasmo para luego pasar por el lado de Jeanne y dirigirse al editor; Ren se sorprendió de verla; pero actuando profesionalmente se enfocó en las indicaciones del fotógrafo.

- Al menos has que se vayan estos periodistas, están interrumpiendo-. Dijo Jeanne al darle alcance a Anna.

- Yo no los he traído-. Dijo Anna.

- Este es MI set, es MI campaña y Ren es MI modelo, ¡Están distrayéndolo!-. Replicó Jeanne colocando una mano en el brazo de Anna.

Anna ahogó una risa burlona y con un gesto que podría hasta tildarse de "Delicado" quitó la mano de Jeanne de su hombro

- Corrección-. Comenzó Anna moviendo en círculo un dedo señalando el espacio en el que se encontraban-. Podrá ser TU campaña, pero este es MI set y Ren es MI **actor,** creo que eso nos deja con dos puntos a MI favor y uno al TUYO.

La tensión creció entre ellas, Jeanne estaba furiosa y Anna triunfante, los que estaban cerca prefirieron retirarse, en especial porque conocían el carácter de su "JEFA", Anna no aguantaba que trataran de hacerla menos en sus dominios, ni aún tratándose del cliente.

- Olvidas que hay un contrato, Kyoyama-. Masculló Jeanne.

- Contrato que puedes resolver, si gustas-. Dijo Anna muy segura de sí misma-. Te recomiendo que supervises los resultados fotográficos de TU campaña; que a fin de cuentas hoy es el único día disponible de MI actor para hacerlas.

Jeanne furiosa le miró lo más asesinamente que pudo y a paso digno se fue junto a Ren, "Bajaste un punto al no saber luchar conmigo", pensó Anna muy satisfecha, "Eso deja el marcador a 3 puntos para mí y tú... CERO"

Pero la satisfacción no duró demasiado para ella; luego de 5 mudas de ropa, Anna comenzaba a impacientarse, ya hasta había dejado de prestar atención a las fotografías y se había quedado mirando por una ventana a ver si algún auto se paraba en frente; pero aún nada. Tamao no aparecía.

"¿Y si no viene?, Rayos... la prensa acabará con Ren si Tamao no aparece"-. Pensó Anna deseando que Yoh se encontrara ahí para decirle que todo saldría bien, ella había llamado a la prensa en secreto, había apostado TODO a Tamao confiando en la idea de Yoh-. "Necesito fumar"-. Se dijo metiendo la mano a su bolso, pero como siempre desde que Yoh estaba con ella... ¡Ni un maldito cigarro!.

- Demonios...-. Masculló Anna contentándose con romper la primeras páginas del catálogo de moda de Jeanne; como nuevo intento de serenarse quiso distraerse de nuevo mirando la sesión; pero eso sólo le trajo una preocupación más. Jeanne Maiden...

¿Qué significaba eso?, Ren había peleado con su esposa, ella le había abandonado; se suponía que eso era malo en su vida sentimental y que si había ido a trabajar era porque ella se lo había ordenado; ¿Cómo entonces estaba tan contento?, Ren sonreía, Jeanne le miraba satisfecha y de vez en cuando se acercaba a él y luego de decirle algo los dos reían; Anna miró duramente la escena, más al percatarse de la atención de la prensa. "Ren ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?".

Ella sabía que Maiden era amiga de Ren desde hacía muchos años, pero por esas miradas coquetas y frívolas de la diseñadora, Ren parecía embobado, "como un adolescente enamorado"... un segundo...

- "¿Ren y Jeanne Maiden?"-. Pensó Anna, miró de nuevo a los periodistas, por sus gestos intuía que pensaban lo mismo, había demasiada familiaridad entre ellos, incluso más de lo que la prensa registró en la rueda de prensa que anunció en compromiso de Ren, e incluso más que en la propia boda con Tamao.

- "¿Y si el motivo de la pelea no fue el que me dijo Ren?"-. Pensó automáticamente Anna, y algo, intuición o lo que fuera, le aseguraba que todo tenía que ver con esa caprichosa de Maiden.

De pronto más flashes interrumpieron la sesión, las quejas del fotógrafo de campaña sacaron a Anna de su ensimismamiento y entonces miró a la entrada al set, donde los periodistas tenían acorralado a alguien... Anna tuvo un presentimiento.

- ¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¡Sonría señora!-. Decían los periodistas y los flashes salían a diestra y siniestra.

- A ver, CON PERMISO-. Gritó Anna haciéndose campo y encontrando entre la maraña de periodistas a Tamao. "Gracias al cielo"-. Tamao, por aquí.

Para entonces Jeanne también se había percatado de la actitud de Anna, "Lo sabía, fue ella la que trajo a la prensa, ¿Pero por qué lo haría si...?"

- Buenos días-. Saludaba Tamao a cada periodista con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver a Anna tomó su mano y agradeció que la sacara de allí, Jeanne entonces supo el "por qué"-. Disculpe, iba a tomar el autob...

- Claro, su AUTO se averió, ¡No se preocupe!-. Interrumpió Anna al percatarse que la prensa estaba atenta, luego se acercó a Tamao lo suficiente como para susurrar-. Por favor, sígame el juego.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao.

De pronto una muy sonriente Anna se dirigió al resto del equipo.

- Ahora... ¡Atención todo el mundo!, creo que es hora de un descanso-. Dijo Anna palmeando las manos.

Todo su equipo se observaron entre sí al verla tan animosa y permisiva, cuando ella tuvo la atención del equipo sonrió de nuevo (Lo que terminó de impresionar al Staff y de enojar a Jeanne)

- Vamos tranquilos, han hecho un estupendo trabajo hasta ahora... pero la esposa de Ren ha venido hasta aquí trayendo algunos bocadillos-. Agregó Anna.

Entonces todo el Staff abrió espacio formando una especie de camino entre Anna, Tamao y Ren; la pelirosa sonrió nerviosamente a todos, "Sígueme el juego", le había pedido la mánager de Ren; y de pronto ahí estaba el "Engreído", mirándola con total asombro.

- "Ay ahora ¿En qué me metí?"-. Se lamentó Tamao mentalmente.

- "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"-. Pensaron Ren y Jeanne a la vez, con distintos tonos y distintos motivos.

Para Jeanne de pronto la intromisión de Tamao significaba un obstáculo a sus planes de pasar el día con Ren; para éste era puro asombro; jamás esperó verla allí, menos al lado de Anna Y MENOS porque "trajera unos bocadillos"; pero ahí estaba, al final de ese "Sendero de personas" apenas mirándolo por 5 segundos seguidos.

- Ren-. Intervino Jeanne-. La sesión aún no termina...

Había dicho eso con toda la intención de sabotear el "gesto amable" de Tamao; incluso había sujetado a Ren del brazo, éste la miró unos segundos y luego algunos flashes lo distrajeron.

- Es un descanso Jeanne-. Dijo al fin Ren saliendo de su lugar y caminando hacia Anna y Tamao, Jeanne contuvo el aire; pero no podía decir nada, así que solo se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado completamente enojada.

- Tamao, la prensa está aquí por ustedes, por favor... finge que no ha habido una pelea-. Le pidió Anna muy discretamente mientras Ren se acercaba; los flashes seguían, Anna entonces tomó la cesta que Tamao cargaba y se alejó de ellos hasta donde pudiera observarlos discretamente.

Ren avanzó hasta estar frente a Tamao, ella estaba incómoda, apenada, y muy nerviosa por todo el asunto de "Seguir el juego"; habría querido no volver a ver a Ren hasta que finalizaran los 6 meses; pero ahí estaba, obligada de nuevo a seguir una especie de actuación en la que tendría que aparentar ser la esposa abnegada del actor engreído, ¿Y cómo reaccionaría él?, al menos tenía la certeza que Ren no estaba enterado de que ella iría.

- ¿Tuviste problemas en ruta? -. Fue lo primero que dijo Ren luego de observarla.

- El... "auto" se averió-. Respondió Tamao, sintiéndose de nuevo falsa-. ¿Qué tal la sesión?

- Ven...-. Dijo Ren cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla al espacio cerrado de maquillaje, caminó sin mucha prisa por no levantar sospechas, aunque era lo poco que pudo lograr dado el pequeño detalle de los flashes siguiéndoles.

Una vez solos Tamao fue la primera en soltarse de él.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué significa esto?-. Preguntó Tamao contrariada... aún podía ver los flashes colándose por el armazón del sector de maquillaje.

- ¿Explicar yo?-. Dijo Ren en el mismo estado que ella-. No tengo una idea... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Dímelo tú-. Dijo Tamao dejándose caer en una silla-. ¿Cómo se enteró la prensa de nuestra sep...?

- ¡Shhh!-. La silenció Ren y luego se acercó hacia la puerta recibiendo más flashes por haberse asomado; pero al menos pudo cerciorarse de no estar siendo espiados -. No digas una palabra de eso.

- Bien-. Musitó Tamao molesta por el tono mandón de Ren.

¿REN?-. Escucharon ambos y la maquillista entró-. Lo siento, los periodistas quieren entrevistarlos.

- Gracias-. Dijo Ren y Kika se retiró.-. Otra vez Tamao... ¿Por qué estás aquí?-. Preguntó Ren volviendo su atención a Tamao.

- ¡Vaya!, pensé que las preguntas las harían ellos, no tú-. Ironizó Tamao.

- Esto no es un juego Tamao, RESPONDE-. Apremió Ren.

- Cláusula quinta-. Respondió Tamao seriamente tras ponerse de pie-. "Si la otra parte hace algo para ponernos en evidencia..." ¿Recuerdas?, supongo que provocarte un nuevo escándalo es "ponernos en evidencia"

- Entonces sabías de esta sesión-. Dijo Ren fingiéndose inmune a lo dicho por Tamao.

- No, fue la señorita Anna quien me puso al tanto, así como de la prensa-. Dijo Tamao-. Me esperaba que estuvieran aquí, pero no pensé que fueran tantos... y menos que estuvieran aquí adentro...

- No debiste venir-. Dijo Ren. "Ahora todo se complica más"

Esta vez Tamao le miró escéptica, era increíble que hubiera pasado toda la mañana cocinando esos bocadillos creyendo en serio que debía salvar a Ren de un nuevo desastre, ¡Incluso se preocupó!... ¡Por ese...! ¡Ese...! ¡Desconsiderado!

- Ja... ¿Crees que quería?, ¿Después de cómo me trataste?-. Dijo Tamao comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¿De cómo te...? ¡¿Qué?...! ¡Fuiste tú la que se fue!-. Dijo Ren en igual sentido.

- Por OBVIAS razones, además no sé de qué te molestas-. Replicó Tamao y entonces hincó su dedo en su pecho-. Te- estoy- SALVANDO de un escándalo ¿O no?, ¡Deberías estar agradecido conmigo!

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Replicó Ren alejando su mano de su pecho-. ¿Quieres que crea que esto lo haces por mí? ¿Porque te preocupo de alguna forma?... por favor, no intercambies tu papel conmigo... aquí el actor soy YO...- Agregó Ren señalándose a sí mismo-. Y "Esto"... lo haces por "Paradise", ¡Solo cuidas tus propios intereses!

Tamao tomó aire para alimentar su paciencia; no obstante cuando volvió a mirarlo lo hizo con profunda decepción, aunque el sentimiento no era ya nada nuevo cuando se trataba de Ren.

- Oye-. Le dijo Tamao acercándose lo suficiente como para que solo él le escuchara-. Aún cuando no soporto verte ni en fotografía, creas o no... estoy aquí para ayudar; y no es precisamente por ti o tu linda cara... incluso AHORA estoy más segura de que NO te lo mereces.

Y dicho eso salió, Ren rabió 5 segundos antes de salir muy calmado, pero llevando las ganas de ahorcar a Tamao por dentro.

10 minutos después ambos estaban sentados lado al lado con la prensa al frente tomándoles fotos y haciéndoles preguntas.

Anna por su parte estaba atenta, analizando los gestos de ambos... definitivamente había gato encerrado.

- ¿Por qué no te hemos visto seguido con Ren, Tamao?-. Preguntaba un periodista.

- Ella prefiere quedarse en casa-. Dijo Ren sonriente-. Es aspirante a escritora y vaya que puede quedarse horas en el ordenador, ¿Verdad?.-. Añadió haciendo una mueca discreta hacia Tamao

- S-Sí-. Titubeó Tamao -. Y la casa es tan bonita que... me quedo esperando a que Ren regrese.

- Creíamos que habían peleado-. Dijo otro. Tamao y Ren se vieron unos segundos a los ojos

- "¿Peleado? JA ¡Lo abandoné!" pensó Tamao.

- "¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaban aquí por eso!", pensó Ren, y no pudiendo más con el nerviosismo soltaron una carcajada que dejó lelos a los periodistas, a Jeanne y a Anna.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Dijo Ren palmeando su rodilla.

- ¿Peleados?-. Rió Tamao-. ¿De dónde han sacado eso?

- Es que Ren pareció muy sorprendido cuando llegó usted, Tamao-. Dijo otra periodista.

- Eh... es que no le dije nada-. Dijo Tamao tratando de sonar elocuente, de pronto Ren tomó su mano enroscando sus dedos con los suyos-. "Ren" es MUY dedicado con su trabajo, no le gusta distraerse.-. Agregó Tamao clavando las uñas en la mano de Ren con mucha discreción y una linda sonrisa.

- ¡HA!-. Exclamó Ren de dolor que camufló muy bien con una risa-. ¡Pero vaya que me ha sorprendido!

Algunos periodistas tomaban nota, otros tomaban fotografías y otros apuntaban a la pareja con un micrófono.

- ¿Y Ren, qué opinas de la comida de Tamao?-. Preguntó otro.

"Nefasta, torpe, muy salada, sin sal a veces..."- Un sin número de frases volaron a la mente de Ren en ese momento, pero entonces sonrió diligentemente-. DELICIOSA, tiende a romper mis hábitos, no puedo resistir sus platillos.

Tamao le dirigió una fingida sonrisa de enamorada y como Ren le estrujaba la mano para que lo secundara, no le surgió mejor idea que coger uno de los rollitos de pescado que había preparado, y ofrecérselo a Ren con cara de "Prueba esta delicia, esposito querido".

- ¡Ooooh!-. Dijo una de las periodistas mujeres emocionada-. ¡Le está dando de comer!

- Tú primero, cariño-. Dijo Ren intentando que Tamao se metiera a la boca el rollito.

- Oh no, no "cariño"...-. Dijo Tamao en tono dulzón-. No podría, tú primero.

- Insisto... TÚ primero-. Dijo Ren.

- No... ¡TÚ!-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes que Ren lo previera ella le metió el rollito a la boca... "TE VOY A..." pensó Ren mirando asesinamente a Tamao, pero al acordarse que estaba la prensa sonrió a medio comer.

- Lo dicho-. Dijo luego Ren "no estaba mal"-. Está DELICIOSO-. Tamao tenía congelada la sonrisa.

- ¡Ahora ella!, ¡Vamos Ren te toca!-. Dijo otro periodista, Ren pensó inmediatamente "ja, ja, ja... VENGANZA", Tamao le dirigió una mirada retadora "ATRÉVETE Y TE MORDERÉ"

- Tu turno, "Cielo"-. Dijo Ren muy contento cogiendo uno de los rollitos.

- ¡Oh no, no, no...! son para los... ¡UHM!-. Intentó replicar Tamao; pero entonces Ren le metió el rollito en la boca, Tamao achinó los ojos por el enojo y Ren le sacó la lengua discretamente.

- Todo lo que ella hace le sale delicioso-. Comentó luego Ren muy contento, Tamao masticó tan rápido como pudo de la pura rabia.

- ¡Oh no!-. Se quejó una de las periodistas-. No grabó la foto primera.

- ¡No hay problema!-. Se adelantó a decir Tamao cogiendo otro rollito-. Ya mismo solucionamos eso.

Ren borró la sonrisa y Tamao le miró risueña.

- Anda Ren, di "A"-. Dijo Tamao tratándolo cual si fuera él un niño de 5 años y ella la madre haciéndole el avioncito para que comiera-. Dí "A" "Cielo"-. Repitió Tamao.

Ren enrojeció resistiéndose un poco.

- ¡Vamos Ren! ¡No te hagas de rogar!-. Dijo la periodista culpable.

- "Me las vas a pagar"-. Pensó Ren antes de sonreír y que Tamao le metiera el rollito de nuevo en la boca.

Se suponía que la prensa debería estar contenta, pensaron ambos; no obstante, "La prensa nunca descansa".

- ¡Ahora los dos! ¡Ahora los dos!-. Pidieron ellos, Tamao alucinó unos segundos que era una especie de de cumpleaños y que los periodistas eran un montón de niños gritando "¡Piñata!", "¡Piñata!", lo siguiente fue ver a Ren directo a los ojos, él ya tenía un rollito en la mano.

Tan rápido como reaccionó, tomó ella también un rollito para defenderse, "Estoy haciendo el ridículo", se dijo entonces Tamao y bajando un poco el rollito se acercó a Ren lo suficiente como para susurrarle.

- Paz, Ren-. Susurró Tamao camuflando la frase con una sonrisa.

Ren la tuvo demasiado cerca, como jamás la había tenido y tras segundos de duda se echó para atrás como si ella le hubiera descargado electricidad encima, entonces asintió. Tamao suavizó sus gestos y le ofreció el rollito, Ren asintió de nuevo y elevó el suyo también, de tal forma que entrelazaron sus brazos y cada quien recibió su bocadillo de las manos del otro.

- ¡Se ven tan bien juntos!-. Dijo otra de las periodistas enternecida-.

- Gracias por decirlo-. Sonrió Tamao con amabilidad, "Aunque le agradecería más si retirara lo dicho"

- Ren, tienes mucha suerte-. Dijo un periodista hombre, Ren sonrió y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tamao acercándola a él.

- Es cierto-. Corroboró Ren. "No tiene una idea"

- Bueno creo que eso ha sido todo-. Dijo el periodista más anciano.

- "POR FIN"-. Pensaron Tamao y Ren sintiéndose aliviados.

- ¡Oh pero...!-. Musitó un periodista más joven-. ¿Por qué no terminamos con un beso?

- ¡¿QUÉ?-. Se les escapó a ambos.

- ¡Es una buena idea!-. Dijo el periodista más viejo.

- "Ay no"-. Pensó Tamao.

- "Oigan, El hombre dijo que era todo, ¿Qué entienden por TODO?"-. Pensó Ren.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Un beso!-. Dijeron los demás periodistas y Tamao palideció.

Ren entretanto debía tomar una decisión, así como en la fiesta de Hao, Tamao no reaccionaría, lo más probable era que estuviera petrificada, y tan improvisadamente no podría crear una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para negarse a darle un beso a su "Esposa", miró a Tamao y efectivamente estaba petrificada y muy pálida.

- Mi esposa es tímida-. Dijo entonces Ren esperando que fuera suficiente.

- Oh vamos, ¡Sólo un beso!-. Dijo uno de los periodistas y los demás corearon "¡SI, sólo uno!",

- Ok-. Dijo Ren volteándose de nuevo hacia Tamao, ella se estremeció en cuanto vio a Ren acercarse, pero entonces él se acercó a su mejilla simulando un casto beso.

- "No flaquees ahora, ellos pedirán algo más... solo relájate y sígueme"-. Susurró Ren con rapidez separándose de ella.

- Ren, ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! ¡Tamao que no te de pena!-. Dijo el periodista joven, Ren sonrió y entonces suavizó la mirada hacia ella.

Tamao no escuchó nada salvo lo dicho por Ren en aquél susurro, ahora solo escuchaba un molesto zumbido en su oído, de pronto Ren colocó una mano en su mejilla haciendo que enfocara su mirada en sus ojos, él asintió suavemente esperando darle la suficiente seguridad y luego se acercó a ella hasta besarla. Tamao sintió sus mejillas arder, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza en un principio, Ren al darse cuenta acarició su mejilla logrando que cerrara los ojos, entonces sin darse cuenta Tamao comenzó a mover los labios.

- "Es... solo actuación, solo actuación..."-. Pensó Ren.

- "Estoy... besando a Ren"-. Pensó Tamao sintiéndose adormilada... "ESPEREN... UN SEGUNDO"-."Tamao... ¡Solo es una pantomima!"

Por fin finalizaron el beso, la prensa aplaudió y sin nada más que un jugoso reportaje se fueron, Tamao se puso de pie como resorte e incapaz de poder mirar de nuevo a Ren, buscó una excusa de alejarse buscando a Anna.

- "Genial, como si necesitáramos otra cosa por la cual no soportarnos"-. Pensó Ren observándola, entonces sintió otra mirada sobre sí... era Jeanne, lucía muy molesta.

- Parece que eres más tímida de lo que Ren dijo-. Dijo Anna cuando Tamao se le acercó.

- Bastante-. Musitó Tamao desganada.

- Siento haberte metido en este embrollo-. Dijo Anna suavizando sus gestos-. En verdad, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, sin ti aquí la prensa habría destrozado a Ren.

Tamao elevó la mirada y sonrió con gentileza.

- No tiene por qué agradecérmelo, señorita Kyoyama-. Dijo Tamao

- Soy Anna-. Dijo ella.

- Sí, señorita Anna...-. Dijo Tamao y Anna no pudo evitar sonreír.

La sesión de fotos con las últimas mudas reinició, Ren lució igual de profesional; pero esta vez Jeanne estaba enfurruñada en un rincón sin dignarse a mirar ni siquiera las tomas que conseguía el director; le había dicho a Ren que estaba molesta por haber cortado la sesión sólo porque llegara Tamao; cuando en realidad lo que le molestaba era que la pelirosa estuviera allí y que nada más apareciendo, Ren la hubiera dejado a ella de lado, en segundo plano. Ren no había entendido su actitud, o al menos eso había mostrado; en ese momento lo único que rondaba en la mente de Ren era ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

Entre indicaciones observaba a Tamao, ella miraba alrededor seguramente sintiéndose extraña a todo ese movimiento, los miembros del equipo iban y venían, ella había dicho que había ido a ayudar; pero si Anna tenía que ver entonces todo tomaba un poco más de sentido; y si la historia era cierta, les debía agradecimiento a las dos; sí... incluso a Tamao.

- Tamao... no quiero molestarte-. Dijo Anna aprovechando un breve espacio, la sesión estaba a punto de terminar-. ¿Me acompañas?

- Si, señorita-. Dijo Tamao siguiendo a Anna hasta el vestidor, Anna se cercioró de que nadie las siguiera y entonces habló.

- Quizá pienses que no soy quien para meterme en tu vida-. Dijo Anna-. Pero debo decirte esto, es importante.

-Entiendo... la escucho-. Dijo Tamao.

Anna suspiró ciertamente aliviada que todo hubiera salido bien; al menos todo lo maquinado por ella, ahora esperaba que "Siendo paciente y poniéndose de lado de Tamao", como había dicho Yoh, pudiera hacer entender a la esposa de Ren la importancia de su rol.

-Tamao desde que te casaste con Ren, eres una figura pública-. Comenzó Anna-. Las ruedas de prensa, las fotografías los asedios son comunes, HAY MUCHAS personas al pendiente de la vida de Ren y por ende de la tuya...

Poco a poco Tamao fue dejándose caer en una silla, "Que las personas estaban al pendiente de ellos", sí lo sabía, lo había comprobado incluso antes de su matrimonio, cuando se "relajaba" en el Spa, pero el que la misma representante de Ren se lo dijera era otra cosa; quizá incluso lo volvía más importante y complicado.

- No te estoy presionando para que hagas algo porque creas que debes hacerlo-. Dijo Anna al notarla turbada-. Pero mi deber es decirte lo que sucede; por el bien de Ren.

- Pero-. Titubeó Tamao elevando la mirada-. La prensa no tiene que... bueno... saberlo, si ninguno habla...

- Eres muy inocente-. Respondió Anna logrando que ella se sonrojara apenada y bajara de nuevo la mirada, no pudiendo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la implacable mánager-. Pero... el modo que tiene la prensa de moverse requiere de frialdad y de casi siempre dar pasos calculados... en este caso Tamao, un escándalo relacionado con ustedes los haría vender muchos números y arruinarían la carrera de Ren.

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao regresando su mirada a ella-. Comprendo...

- También se lo he dicho a él-. Dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la mirada-. Muchas veces de hecho...

- Entonces, eso significa que debo volver a su lado-. Dijo Tamao sentenciándose a sí misma, Anna evaluó sus gestos.

- Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes-. Dijo Anna-. Solo te he dicho lo que podría suceder... tanto a Ren, como a ti, la prensa tampoco te dejaría tranquila.

- Son terribles-. Comentó Tamao abrazándose a sí misma al sentir un ligero escalofrío.

- Son implacables porque es su trabajo serlo-. Explicó Anna-. Ustedes están en esto juntos Tamao, ahora... como te aseguré por teléfono, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, entiendo a la perfección tu posición y te doy la razón en estar enfadada con ese cabezota.

- ¿L-Lo sabe?-. Titubeó Tamao tomando otra vez atención y reemplazando su pena con pasmo.

- Ren me lo confesó-. Dijo Anna suspicaz "Así que si ocultan algo"-. Pero ya hablaremos de eso otro día...-. "No es momento de aclarar lo que claramente me están ocultando... ahora sé que es cierto", pensó unos segundos, suavizando luego sus gestos para tranquilizar a Tamao-. Ahora lo importante es que ambos tomen decisiones, por favor no jueguen, Ren es demasiado impetuoso como para pensar con la cabeza fría cuando se enfada... por eso te pido, por favor... se tú quien piense en frío.

- Señorita yo...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- No acostumbro a intervenir en esta forma-. Dijo Anna-. Si lo he hecho es porque la situación de Ren me preocupa mucho... en este momento puede emerger como actor de serie "B" o dar por acabada su carrera si se ve envuelto en un escándalo más.

- Pero Ren es un buen actor-. Dijo Tamao.

- Quizá el mejor en mucho tiempo-. Dijo Anna y Tamao sopesó esas palabras, "Es una buena mujer"-. Pensó Anna mientras tanto-. "Pero no entiendo por qué se muestra preocupada por Ren a veces, y cuando está con él parece detestarlo"

-"Ren es el mejor actor"-. Pensaba Tamao-. "¿Acaso no es suficiente eso?, lo que la señorita Anna trata de decirme es... que debería protegerlo, bueno... eso porque ella piensa que en verdad soy su esposa, solo Ren y yo sabemos que no... pero ¿Y si Ren se lo ha contado todo ya?"

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?-. Le dijo Anna, Tamao se puso de pie y tras meditarlo un poco más se animó.

- Yo no sé lo que ocurra con Ren-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero... si yo decido no regresar con él, ¿No sería suficiente con mantenerlo en secreto?

- En este mundo-. Comenzó Anna-. es muy difícil que algo así sea secreto...

- Pero usted misma dijo que Ren es el mejor actor-. Dijo Tamao-. Eso debería ser suficiente...

- No en este caso-. Dijo Anna-. Ren al haber adquirido fama, adquirió la responsabilidad también de convertirse en un modelo; primero al haber sido estrella juvenil, precisó de convertirse en el ejemplo de los jóvenes; sin embargo son conocidos sus escándalos...

"Y vaya que si son conocidos"-. Pensó Tamao.

- Cuando se casó contigo, la carrera de Ren afrontaba problemas; una vez casado se convirtió en actor de serie B, pero de alguna forma "Ren Tao" como el "Hombre casado", atrajo la atención nuevamente-. Siguió diciendo Anna-. ¿Entiendes la magnitud?, Ren podría despuntar profesionalmente si no ofrece más escándalos en su vida personal... de lo contrario temo que ni aún su mejor actuación podrá salvar a Ren de su ruina.

Las palabras de Anna fueron determinantes, Tamao luego de la sesión se quedó sentada en las escaleras que daban al lobby, afuera la gente común caminaba seguramente ocupadas con sus propias vidas, sus rutinas, o sus planes, tal y como era ella hacía unos meses, en corto tiempo su vida se había complicado más de lo necesario, y de pronto se veía a sí misma como parte de una especie de "Equipo Tao", en la que; en palabras de Anna Kyoyama; ella debía pensar "Con la cabeza en frío", ser la prudente del equipo, y jugar el papel de "Esposa".

- "Qué afortunados son aún sin saberlo"-. Pensó Tamao observando a la gente fuera del edificio.

Luego pensó en Ren, "Sería mucho más fácil sobrellevarlo si no fuera tan insoportable" pensó resoplando con fuerza, "Si al menos se esforzara un poco, ya traté no ignorarlo, ya traté ser amable, ya intenté cooperar, ¡Pero es tan explosivo!..."

- Ren sería mejor persona si actuara todo el tiempo-. Determinó Tamao poniéndose de pie al ver a todos los del equipo, ellos al reconocerla se despidieron con una corta venia y con sonrisas.

- Disculpen ¿Han visto a Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao antes de dejarlos marchar.

- Bajó hace rato, señora-. Dijo una de las asistentes-. Ha de haber ido primero al estacionamiento.

- Gracias-. Dijo Tamao haciendo una reverencia en despedida "Bien, al parecer se ha ido ya"

Entonces tomó su cesta vacía, esperó un poco y finalmente salió, "Un largo viaje a casa de Pilika y Chocolove, PERFECTO, no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie en un buen rato" se dijo Tamao al salir; pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos de ello cuando vio a Ren apoyado en su auto hablando por celular.

- Lo siento Jeanne-. Decía Ren sin percatarse de Tamao aún-. No..., bajé antes que todo mundo... si, no quise hacerte esperar en vano-. Argumentaba, Jeanne le recordó lo del Sushi, fue entonces cuando vio a Tamao-. Otra vez... lo siento, tendremos que posponerlo.

- Pero Ren, dijiste que irías-. Insistió Jeanne quien aún estaba dentro del edificio mirando por una ventana.

- Lo sé...-. Dijo Ren seriamente-.

- Admítelo, te movió el piso que Tamao viniera-. Dijo Jeanne guardándose su enojo-. Se... se les veía bien juntos.

- Debo ir a casa-. Dijo Ren-. Saldremos por el sushi otro día.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Jeanne-. Entonces comeremos otro día... ¡Quizá Tamao también quiera ir con...!

Pero Ren ya había colgado.

Jeanne sintió un golpe en el pecho, Ren le había colgado, podía verlo aún desde la ventana, así como a Tamao, ellos solo se miraban, Ren se iría a casa con ella y por eso había decidido ignorarla y postergar su comida, ¡Ni siquiera le había dejado hablar! ¡Simplemente estaba más atento a esa mujer!

...

...

Tamao y Ren ciertamente solo se miraban el uno al otro, él estaba apoyado aún en su auto, casi con desgano, no podía evitarlo, el día anterior había responsabilizado al whisky, pero en ese momento estaba perfectamente ecuánime, sentía culpa al mirarla y recordar su última pelea; ella tenía la mirada triste, fija en él; entonces ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué hacer en ese momento?, ¿Qué decir?, no iban a quedarse viendo todo el día ¿O sí?

Bien, él había sido el mayor responsable de la última pelea, y aunque su orgullo le dijera que no debía darle demasiada confianza, por primera vez en el día le hizo caso a su subconsciente.

-Yo llevaré eso-. Dijo Ren acercándose a ella, Tamao le miró algo extrañada y a la vez a la defensiva-. La cesta.

Él entonces tomó el asa de la cesta chocando la mano con la de ella; Tamao casi por reflejo soltó el objeto.

- ¿Vas... a?-. Titubeó Ren sintiéndose incómodo-.

- Ellos están en todas partes-. Dijo Tamao refiriéndose a los periodistas, luego suspiró y miró a Ren de nuevo, sin brillo alguno en los ojos-. Y alguno de los dos debe pensar con la cabeza en frío...

Luego pasó por su lado rumbo al auto, Ren no comprendió bien lo que había dicho, ella lucía más apagada que nunca y eso de alguna forma lo hizo sentir peor; entonces se apresuró a darle alcance.

- Espera-. Dijo Ren acercándose primero al coche y abriendo la puerta para que ella subiera, sin embargo Tamao siguió mirándole de la misma forma.

- "Actuando siempre Ren..."-. Pensó Tamao unos segundos antes de subir al auto-. "Como si solucionara alguna cosa abriendo una puerta... da lo mismo".

Aquella actitud prosiguió incluso cuando estaban en ruta a "Paradise", Tamao miraba ausente hacia el frente, Ren no podía evitar sentir algo molesto, no enfado; pero sí totalmente incómodo en su pecho al verla en ese estado de mutismo y tristeza

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Se animó a preguntar Ren.

- Nada-. Musitó Tamao sin siquiera parpadear.

- No parece "nada", noté que te fuiste con Anna, ¿Te dijo algo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No-. Mintió Tamao sin expresión alguna en la voz.

- ¿Estás así por la prensa?-. Siguió Ren, esta vez Tamao ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, Ren no quiso admitirlo, pero le preocupaba Tamao, al menos en ese momento, en ese estado, solo por ese momento-. Ja... no debes hacer caso de los periódicos ni de lo que los periodistas puedan decir... sólo ignóralos.

Tamao, sin embargo, en esos momentos no pensaba en los periodistas; sino en la vida que tendría que llevar desde ese día...

SER la esposa de Ren le pareció al inicio IMPENSABLE, luego fue INSOPORTABLE; pero necesario; sin embargo ahora, por donde quiera que le viera le hacía sentir mal; estaba engañando a mucha gente, la prensa, los seguidores de Ren, a la señorita Anna, a la familia Tao... ¡TANTA GENTE!...Tanta gente involucrada en una "Mentira necesaria", Ren lucía sereno, y francamente Tamao estaba segura que a él ni siquiera le interesaba saber cuánta gente saldría afectada o herida si supieran la verdad... y ella era parte de la mentira. ¿En qué momento se dejó arrastrar por aquella locura?

Ren disminuyó un poco la velocidad, odiaba ese silencio y pensó que la única forma de tratar de enmendarse era con una disculpa, pero al girar un poco a verla, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, los ojos de Tamao brillaban de tristeza y ya el inicio de sus lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

- Tamao... yo-. Trató de decir Ren.

- Perdona-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. ¿Podemos solo dejar de hablar e ir a casa?.

Estaba seguro que jamás la había visto así; sí la había visto llorar antes; pero jamás actuó de esa forma, ausente de todo, como si nada le importara, ni siquiera la idea de volver a su adorado "Paradise" despertaba su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

Al llegar, ella bajó sin decir media palabra, entró en la casa de la misma forma y de la misma forma subió a su habitación, no haciendo más ruido que el de su puerta al cerrarse.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola chicas!**

**Por fin el capítulo 49 :D... lo he hecho largo luego de una semana, que no sé ustedes, pero a mí me ha parecido un siglo U.U! (¿Será a causa de los exámenes?... ¿O de mi lejanía con mi adorada laptop?... ¡Quién sabe!); yo sigo en evaluaciones :P ; pero no podía dejar de actualizar, ojalá les haya gustado!; un beso enorme ! y gracias por seguir hasta aquí, lo valoro mucho :D**

**Besooss!**

**Pao-Hale20 **

**...**

**...**

**nell**: Hola nell! ohh, ¡Gracias!, bueno sí he escrito sobre otros animes, pero no los he publicado XD, soy muy insufrible a la hora de corregir y siempre que vuelvo a leer me doy cuenta de que "Algo anda mal" y lo cambio otra vez... veamos, ahora aparte de esta historia, estoy trabajando en una escena de Ren y Tamao, esta vez acorde al anime (Más o menos), luego estoy haciendo mi intento con Dragon Ball :P, tengo otro intento a medio avanzar con Candy (Que llevo escribiendo desde que tengo 17 creo XD Terry y Candy mi eterna frustración jajajaa), uhm... hace unos años tenía una historia ya hecha de Sakura Card Captors, pero se me borró de la compu por culpa de un virus antes de que pudiera publicarla T.T!..., jaja el otro día también se me dio por escribir de "El rey león" luego de ver la segunda película de casualidad XD, ... en fin... tengo un USB lleno de historias y escenas que poco a poco corrijo y armo XD (Una mayor parte producto de mis insomnios y "Atacazos" sobre el teclado) XD... de animes que me hayan gustado, pues los que ya nombré y... no sé, Evangelion... Las guerreras mágicas... (Lantis y Lucy mi otra frustración)... y guau :P un montón! ... jejeje... bueno, gracias por tu review nell!, ojalá hayas disfrutado de esta conti :P!... besoos! ;)

**Karen:** ¡Hola Karen!... gracias por el comentario, ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado esa parte!, si, Yoh se preocupa por ella, y Anna tanto aquí como en el anime solo deja que Yoh atraviese su coraza, y uhm!... que Ren admita algo va a estar medio difícil n.n! al menos no "amor" de frente... los haré sufrir un poco n.n!... Y sobre Jeanne... pues, ella vive en un mundo aparte, pero tendrá que salir de ese mundo tarde o temprano y darse cuenta de que como todos los demás, en orden natural... también tiene que crecer y seguir adelante... en fin! n.n! gracias por tu review! , espero que te guste esta conti, besoss! :) 

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar!, Gracias! Disfruté mucho escribiendo ese capítulo y me alegra de que te haya gustado, en verdad no pensé en un inicio poder sacar algo así para esta pareja, pero ahora creo que los considero tanto como a Ren y Tamao XD... :P ¡Por cierto!...yo también me pasé por tus historias y la de "Ash like Snow" estuvo ADORABLE!, espero esta conti haya gustado igual!, muchísimas gracias por tu review! , besosss! :D

**Hayari:** ¡Hola Hayari!, y ¡Bienvenida oficialmente al fic ;) ! yyy bueno XD! hoy hubo un beso :P, no precisamente apasionado, pero traté que fuera distinto al de la fiesta de Hao y al de la boda XD!... y ahora ambos regresaron a casa... ¿Qué pasará?, el indicio de ello se verá en la conti que con suerte subo hoy en la noche :P, que es corto :P; qué bueno que la entrada de Yoh sea bien recibida :D, porque tengo algunas cosillas para esa pareja también... :P sobre Horo... pueeees :) (Suspenso) n.n!... gracias por tu review!, besoss! ;)


	50. El cumpleaños de Tamao I

**CAPÍTULO L:**** "El cumpleaños de Tamao I"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Un portazo hizo retumbar las ventanas de la pequeña sala de té, Ran Tao elevó la mirada preocupada, a su lado su hija Jun simplemente ahogó una risita mientras bebía té.

- Es el tercer portazo en dos días-. Comentó Ran-. Menos mal tu padre no está.

- Madre, ¿Crees que se una a los portazos del abuelo?-. Rió Jun.

- No te burles hija-. La reprendió su madre-. Los ánimos por aquí están caldeados.

- Oh sí... y todo nuevamente se debe a Ren-. Bromeó Jun dejando su tacita en la mesa.

- Sabes que tienen razón en estar enojados-. Dijo Ran cerrando un poco los ojos tras un nuevo portazo-. La diferencia entre tu abuelo y tu padre, es que tu abuelo sí muestra su enfado.

- La semana pasada no estaba así-. Dijo Jun-. Seguro los regalos que envió mi cuñada sirvieron para calmarlo; papá incluso sonrió...

- Algo me dice que eso solo fue cosa de ella, de Tamao-. Acotó Ran Tao suspirando levemente.

- ¿Por qué solo ella?, mi hermano también fue a ese viaje-. Defendió Jun.

- Jun, conozco a mi hijo...-. Respondió Ran-. Regalos con una dedicatoria como: "Con mucho cariño para el abuelo", solo pudo salir de Tamao.

- Las cosas se solucionan hablando, si mi padre y el abuelo están enfadados, pues deberíamos llamar a Ren y...-. Quiso proponer Jun; pero su madre negó delicadamente con una mano.

- Será mejor no mencionar absolutamente nada de Ren y su esposa-. Dijo Ran entonces fijó la vista en un pequeño reloj sobre una mesilla y se puso de pie-. En serio hija, por favor... ni una palabra de ellos, menos en el almuerzo... Tu padre está por llegar y...

- Y seguramente ya leyó el periódico-. Dijo Jun con corta ironía, Ran giró hacia ella preocupada.

- ¿Por qué mencionas el periódico?-. Preguntó Ran alarmada, durante los años de no comunicación los periódicos con los escándalos de su hijo solo había traído disgustos para la familia-. ¿Ha salido algo de Ren otra vez?

- De hecho...-. Titubeó Jun con cierta voz cantarina, su madre masajeó levemente su cabeza.

- Jun, se que ADORAS ponernos de los nervios-. Dijo Ran respirando profundo-. Pero hoy no es buena idea... tu abuelo está al borde de una explosión, tu padre está resistiéndose y yo no creo que aguante otro...

- Madre... YA-. Intervino Jun dando su brazo a torcer-. No jugaría con los nervios de papá hoy; menos con los del abuelo y los tuyos...

- Lo siento hija...-. Dijo Ran-. Es que no creo que esta familia soporte otra discusión con tu hermano.

- Ya oculté los periódicos-. Aseguró Jun-. Además... no es una mala noticia, ni algún otro escándalo de mi hermano...

Ran suspiró aliviada, Jun sonrió con diligencia y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Dicen que su matrimonio va bien-. Dijo Jun tratando de animar a su madre-. En las fotografías al menos se les ve cariñosos.

- Ojalá sea solo por eso que no se han comunicado-. Dijo Ran saliendo de la salita seguida de su hija-. En verdad... yo creía que con su matrimonio, Ren se acercaría un poco a nosotros.

- Sabes que eso es complicado...-. Suspiró Jun a su lado-. Quizá lo haga más adelante, ¿Crees en serio que no debamos llamarles nosotros?

- Por mi lo haría, lo sabes-. Replicó Ran Tao-. Pero tu padre me lo ha prohibido; y en parte tiene razón...

- Bueno-. Dijo Jun-. Papá cree siempre tener la razón... aunque...

De pronto Jun tuvo una idea, y su madre lo supo apenas verla.

- Se me ocurre algo...-. Dijo Jun.

- No, Lo que sea... la respuesta es NO-. Dijo Ran.

- Tranquila madre... confía en mí-. Dijo Jun caminando alegremente-. No desobedeceré a papá, te lo aseguro-. Agregó girando y guiñando un ojo a su madre.

Ran no puso más que suspirar de nuevo; en Jun, un guiño era casi tan alarmante como el ceño fruncido de Ren, "Ay por todos mis ancestros... ¡Por favor que las cosas no se compliquen más!", pidió Ran, aunque no pudo tranquilizar su corazón al menos todo el resto del día.

...

...

...

Desde que Tamao había regresado habían pasado 2 días, ese domingo en la mañana, Ren se levantó como siempre para hacer sus ejercicios, al regresar no había huella de Tamao, eso le preocupó, ¿Y si había decidido irse en su ausencia?, subió al segundo piso y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, ella aún dormía.

Eso le dio alivio, "Al menos no se ha ido", no le gustaba admitirlo... pero estaba al pendiente.

Incluso cuando ella no se diera cuenta, él se asomaba a asegurarse que estuviera aún en su habitación; por esos dos días Ren no exigió absolutamente nada; sin embargo cada que regresaba a "Paradise", encontraba su almuerzo o su cena en la mesa junto a una nota "Deja escrito lo que quieras desayunar".

No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el día de la sesión fotográfica, al menos no más de lo necesario debido a que ella apenas y salía de su habitación, recordaba sin embargo la tristeza en sus ojos cuando regresaban a casa ese Jueves, cuando ella le había pedido que dejaran de hablar, cuando secreta e inconscientemente era lo que más había echado de menos.

"Lo tengo merecido", pensó Ren; pero también pensó que le pasaría rápido; no obstante ya estaban en el tercer día y la actitud de ella empeoraba; era como si hubiera vuelto solo el cuerpo de Tamao, ya ni siquiera estaba presente para discutir como antes, ni para charlar o simplemente para hacerse notar.

Ren se sentía culpable y ya no tenía idea de qué hacer para animarla; entonces como un flash, mientras se bañaba, recordó la fecha... "22 de mayo..."

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tamao-. Se dijo Ren, luego salió de la ducha, sin querer la depresión de Tamao se le había contagiado; no recordaba la última vez que se hubiera bañado tan tarde... casi era hora del almuerzo... "Menos mal que es domingo".

El agua le ayudó a relajarse, era muy posible que Tamao no se levantara de su cama en todo el día y no la culpaba, ya que comprendía que si ella estaba ahí, era por obra y milagro de Anna Kyoyama, sabría el cielo qué le había dicho para ponerla en ese estado; fuera lo que fuera había funcionado; aunque comenzara a detestar ver a Tamao así.

Pensaba en ella cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y Tamao apareció, parecía que no había dormido en meses, ella apenas le miró y entró cual zombi directamente a lavarse las manos, luego cogió su cepillo de dientes del lavabo... "Cielos, ¿Hace cuánto que ni siquiera me aseo?", pensaba Tamao cuando de pronto...

- ¡ESPERA NO!-. Gritó súbitamente Ren quitándole el cepillo de la mano, ella se asustó de aquella reacción; pero no retrocedió ni gritó, simplemente se le quedó mirando.- "Habla, di algo..."-. Se ordenó Ren mientras miraba el cepillo de dientes de ella en su mano-. "Dí algo... ¡O al menos CIERRA la boca!"

Ella respiró profundo.

- Si lo que quieres es que espere a que salgas del baño, solo dilo Ren-. Dijo Tamao.

- No...-. Logró decir Ren-. Quiero decir... es que... no es eso.

- Dame mi cepillo entonces-. Pidió Tamao.

- No puedo-. Negó Ren-.¿No lo has usado estos días, verdad?-. "Que diga que no, ¡Por favor que diga que no", pidió Ren mentalmente.

- No tengo ánimo Ren... DAME el cepillo-. Pidió Tamao otra vez.

- Ahm... no puedo-. Repitió Ren-. Es que... "Se me cayó" en el tacho de basura el otro día y... no lo he lavado.

- No tenías que hacerlo-. Dijo Tamao con voz apagada al quitarle su cepillo y comenzar a lavarlo-. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿No apuntaste bien al váter?

Luego sin esperar respuesta miró al espejo y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

- ¿Estás cansada?-. Preguntó Ren-. Creo que no has dormido bien ¿O sí?

Tamao ordenó sus útiles de aseo y giró a ver a Ren, nuevamente suspiró casi aburrida y descendió la mirada.

- Si lo dices por tu almuerzo, lo haré ahora-. Dijo Tamao.

- N-no, no lo decía por eso...-. Titubeó Ren.

- Entonces no me interesa-. Respondió Tamao y salió del baño.

Media hora más tarde, Ren bajó ya cambiado, Tamao terminaba de colocar sus cubiertos en la mesa.

- Olvídalo, no tienes que cocinar Tamao-. Dijo Ren al verla mover algo en una olla.

- Siéntate-. Fue todo lo que Tamao dijo sacando un plato de los cajones.

"Es inútil", pensó Ren sentándose en la barra tras trasladar los utensilios allí, no importaba lo que le dijera, ella lo evadiría, no importaba si trataba de ser amable , seguramente le estaba detestando por tener que hacer labores domésticas aún el día de su cumpleaños.

Tamao estaba extrañada al ver el cambio que había hecho, no obstante se obligó a servir el almuerzo y colocarlo frente a Ren sin mostrar ninguna emoción, suficientemente malo era ya tener que cocinar con él presente "Supervisando"

- Un segundo-. Dijo Ren cuando ella puso la comida en frente, Tamao volteó ahogando un suspiro fastidiado pensando "Ahora dirá que no le gusta y que haga otra cosa"-. No se puede comer esto hoy, no una sopa.

- "Lo dicho, pero no voy a hacer sus caprichos nunca más"-. Pensó Tamao y le miró molesta-. Come lo que te he hecho Ren, NO haré otra cosa... y si no te gusta, bien... hay muchos restaurantes en Okinawa; yo SÍ voy a comer.

Para entonces ella ya estaba detrás de la barra con el cucharón en una mano y un plato en la otra., Ren se puso de pie caminando hasta la barra.

- No, tonta-. Dijo Ren-. Tú tampoco puedes comer sopa hoy.

- ¿Porque tú lo dices?-. Ironizó Tamao dejando el plato en la barra y apuntándole con el cucharón.

- ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo?-. Preguntó Ren contento de que Tamao comenzara a hablar y obviando el detalle del cucharón-. En los cumpleaños se come asado de besugo, ¡Es una costumbre aquí en Japón! ¿O no? ¡Hasta yo lo sé... Y SOY de China!

Tamao arqueó una ceja, ¿Cumpleaños?.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños, Ren?-. Preguntó ella, Ren abrió los ojos incrédulo, ¿En verdad le preguntó eso?.

- N-no-. Musitó Ren confundido.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?-. Preguntó Tamao sin comprender la actitud de Ren.

- No es mi cumpleaños-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Y entonces por qué todo el problema?-. Preguntó Tamao hastiada.

- Porque es TU cumpleaños-. Dijo al fin Ren-. ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de tu propio cumpleaños?

Tamao abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿Su cumpleaños?, entonces sacó cuentas en su mente y efectivamente ¡Era su cumpleaños!... "Un segundo..."

- ¿Y tú como sabías que era mi cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Ahm...-. Titubeó Ren sonrojándose levemente-. Sólo lo sé y punto... ¿Lo ves?, por eso no puedes tomar sopa.

- Pero ya está hecha-. Dijo Tamao-. No se puede desperdiciar la comida.

- Eso te ganas por olvidadiza-. Apuntó Ren, en sí la comida era lo secundario, lo principal era que había logrado que ella hablara por fin luego de esos casi 3 días, entonces regresó a la mesa y cogió su cuchara-. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?, es como si olvidaras tu nombre...

- ¿Y cómo te acordaste tú?-. Preguntó Tamao aún confusa mientras servía su plato y Ren se atragantaba con el primer sorbo de sopa.

- Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras enterado de mi cumpleaños-. Siguió Tamao ajena al estupor y sonrojo de Ren; luego se sentó frente a él con su sopa-. Para ti debe ser como aprenderte una fórmula de física cuántica.

- Ja... ja...-. Musitó Ren recuperándose tras un sorbo de agua-. Muy graciosa...

- ¿Acaso no es cierto?-. Preguntó Tamao comenzando a comer.

Ren sintió una leve culpa y carraspeó un poco... " Eso... ERA cierto"

- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?-. Retomó Ren.

De pronto Tamao cambió su expresión, sonrió con sinceridad luego de varios días y sus ojos adquirieron un antiguo brillo. Ren comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

- Cuando era niña, mis padres siempre me llevaban a un lugar en mi cumpleaños-. Recordó Tamao con ojos soñadores-. Era especial porque papá dejaba de trabajar solo por mí y los tres íbamos a divertirnos.

- ¿Qué lugar?-. Preguntó Ren.

- El parque de diversiones-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Parque de diversiones?-. Repitió Ren, "¿Qué tiene 5 años?"

-¡Decidido, me iré al parque de diversiones!-. Exclamó Tamao nuevamente feliz, incluso olvidando que Ren estaba frente a ella-. Definitivamente supera cualquier cosa, quizá le pida a Pilika que me acompañe y...mmmm no... ella tiene que cuidar su embarazo, ¿Chocolove?, no... bah, ya encontraré a quién me...

- WOW-. Interrumpió Ren-. Oye, tranquila.

- ¿Hablé muy rápido?-. Preguntó Tamao riendo nerviosa-. Bueno, no se cumplen años todos los días... si salgo ahora quizá pueda subirme a más juegos y...

- ¿Te vas a ir sola?-. Preguntó Ren, quisiera o no el tema del "Parque de diversiones" le había despertado curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Preguntó Tamao logrando que él se sonrojara-. ¿Ren?... ¿Acaso quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Ren se echó para atrás, sentía vergüenza de decir que SI, por otro lado ¿Cómo decirle directamente "Oye, yo voy contigo", si en sus planes ella no le había incluido?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Exclamó Ren desviando la mirada molesto y sonrojado.

- ¡Ya decía yo!-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la barra-. Además no sería posible, contando con que la prensa está más al pendiente de ti que nunca.

- Y de ti también, no lo olvides-. Le recordó Ren, de pronto ya no tenía hambre.

- La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo me puedo disfrazar-. Dijo Tamao muy satisfecha de sí misma mientras colocaba lo que no había comido en un recipiente y lo ponía al refrigerador-. En cambio a ti te reconocerían de inmediato.

- ¡¿Y acaso voy a ir?-. Gritó Ren.

- Ya, ya... lo tengo claro, no te exaltes que tampoco te lo he pedido-. Dijo Tamao dirigiéndose a las escaleras-. Bueno, creo que iré arriba por mi agenda, ¡Provecho Ren!

- ¡Para tú información voy a estar ocupado todo el día!-. Agregó Ren... "¡¿Y por qué rayos me molesta lo que ella haga o no?"

- ¡Perfecto!-. Exclamó Tamao desde las escaleras, todo sin perder su alegría-. Eso significa que no debo regresar a hacer la cena ¡Gracias Ren!

Ren había logrado que Tamao recuperara su alegría, pero en cambio él se había puesto de mal humor, con el último "¡Gracias Ren!" que Tamao le dijera, una venita en su sien comenzó a palpitar sin control, él se enfurruñó en el sofá más cercano con el ceño sumamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados; en eso Tamao bajó para coger el teléfono fijo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó Ren con toda la intención de molestarla por haberlo excluido a él de sus planes.

- Voy a ver si encuentro a Pilika en casa-. Dijo Tamao-. Quizá no pueda subirse a los juegos grandes, pero al menos será bueno ir con mi mejor amiga.

- Claro, ve-. Dijo Ren adquiriendo una mirada maliciosa-. Ve... pero DESPUÉS de terminar de limpiar la sala.

- ¿Qué?-. Murmuró Tamao dejando el teléfono en su sitio.

- Ya me oíste.-. Replicó Ren regodeándose de su genial idea.

Tamao le miró unos segundos y contrariamente a los planes de Ren, ella sonrió.

- Bien-. Dijo Tamao-. Lo que digas... limpiaré y luego ME IRÉ de todas formas, no me vas a echar a perder mi cumpleaños... ¡Por mucho que te esfuerces!

Luego muy segura de sí misma fue a colocarse el delantal y comenzó a barrer, lo hacía tan rápido que Ren se le quedó viendo un rato, en un dos por tres ya estaba limpiando la escalera; esta vez con el teléfono en la oreja.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!-. Decía ella entre risas-. Ahm... NO, "Muy ocupado", jajajajaja... ¡Pero por supuesto, es una costumbre!

Lucía muy feliz, eso le producía sensaciones encontradas, puesto que por un lado le daba gusto verla animada y por otro le daba rabia que lo esté.

- Parque de diversiones-. Masculló molesto-. ¡Qué ridiculez!

- Disculpa Pili-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Dijiste algo Ren?...

El mencionado se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada enfadada, Tamao se extrañó de ello; pero no le dio importancia, eso molestó más a Ren, quien cogió sus llaves y salió de "Paradise"

- ¡Adiós Ren!-. Dijo ella animosamente al verlo salir-. Bueno, ¿En qué iba?... ah si... ¿Qué dices Pili?, no tienes que subirte a juegos peligrosos, solo... ya sabes, es una costumbre que tengo desde mis padres...

- Me encantaría Tami...-. Dijo Pilika del otro lado de la línea telefónica-. Y ya sabes que embarazada o no igual me subiría adonde me plazca; pero estoy con mis pies sumamente hinchados.

- Oh-. Musitó Tamao algo desanimada.

- Oye pero... ¿Y si vamos a cenar?, seguro para la noche ya estaré mejor-. Dijo Pilika.

- Sí... puede ser-. Dijo Tamao-. Claro... entiendo.

- Lo siento Tami, pero llámame para la cena si te animas-. Se disculpó Pilika.

- No, no te preocupes, pero eso sí... nadie más que yo tendrá el derecho de ser la primera en llevar al parque de diversiones a MI sobrino ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Claro que sí!-. Exclamó Pilika.

- Entonces te llamo más tarde...-. Dijo Tamao antes de despedirse.-. ¿Y ahora...?, bueno... supongo que iré sola.

- ¿Y Ren?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Ahm... trabaja hoy... le ha salido algo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Oh... ¿Pero en tu cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Sí... creo que cenaré con él-. Mintió rápidamente Tamao.

- ¡Ah bueno!-. Dijo Pilika-. Seguro la pasarás bien con él entonces.

- Sí... claro-. Respondió Tamao-. Ok... ehm, te llamo de todas maneras en la noche ¿Sí?

Entonces colgó, "Si claro cenar...", en su caso "cocinarle la cena"..., pero no, no ese día, Ren podía rabiar todo lo que quisiera, pero ella pasaría un buen cumpleaños, cumpliría su costumbre, sería menos entretenido estando sola; pero en la noche llamaría a Pilika para cenar. Con esa idea en mente fue a cambiarse.

- "No iré con nadie"-. Se dijo mientras escogía qué ponerse-. "Lo más cómodo será lo mejor", estaba poniéndose unos jeans cuando el teléfono sonó. "¿Quién sería?", se dijo Tamao bajando rápidamente a la sala antes que colgaran.

- ¿Hola?-. Dijo ella.

- Ahm... ¿Habla Tamao?-. Preguntaron.

- Si, con ella habla-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ehm... ¿Cómo estás? soy... Hao-. Respondieron.

Tamao dio un brinco hacia el sofá y ahogó un suspiro de asombro.

- ¡Joven Hao!... es decir... ó Tamao riendo nerviosa-. Lo siento... ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias-. Respondió Hao con amabilidad-. Qué bueno que te encuentro, ahm... ¿Te interrumpo?

- ¡No, no...!-. Dijo Tamao... "Serénate Tamao, serénate"-. Para nada.

- Te llamo por la novela que dejaste en mi compañía-. Dijo Hao-. Ya la he leído...

- Oh...-. Musitó Tamao algo desanimada, "Seguramente y piensa que no es lo suficientemente llamativa, igual que el otro editor ¡Qué vergüenza!".

- ¿Sigues allí?-. Preguntó Hao ante el silencio de ella.

- Ehm, sí...-. Musitó Tamao.

- Te llamé para preguntarte si dispones de tiempo para hoy, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu obra-. Dijo Hao, Tamao guardó silencio de nuevo-. Sé que suena precipitado e imprudente citarte de última hora; pero la próxima semana estaré muy ocupado.

- Oh no...-. Dijo Tamao-. Sí, claro que tengo tiempo hoy.

- ¡Qué bueno!-. Dijo Hao-. Entonces ¿Te espero?... Estaré libre en una hora, quizá hora y media.

- Claro que sí-. Dijo Tamao-. Estaré allí en dos horas entonces.

- Entonces nos vemos Tamao-. Respondió Hao-. Adiós.

Luego de colgar Tamao se quedó unos segundos pensativa y preocupada; ya estaba harta de que le dijeran que su trabajo no valía; pensó que ya no importaba, pero definitivamente que Hao dijera lo mismo: "Que era soso, o sin tirón", la desanimaba bastante.

De pronto otro pensamiento ocupó su mente, se miró a sí misma y repentinamente corrió hacia su habitación.

"¡Para ir a ver a Hao definitivamente no podía ir con cualquier cosa!"

...

...

Ren manejaba mientras tanto por la ciudad, luego de 30 minutos de rabiar, renegar y hacerse paté el hígado a causa del "Parque de diversiones", por fin comprendió por qué le disgustaba tanto.

Con cierta melancolía recordó sus cumpleaños, él ciertamente lo había tenido todo en su niñez, su padre no había sido el dechado de cariño paternal; pero siempre había estado allí, su madre era más expresiva y guardaba buenos recuerdos de la primera infancia; pero todo había terminado desde aquél suceso trágico.

Los cumpleaños no fueron los mismos desde entonces; nada de hecho fue lo mismo... su casa se volvió más sombría y fría; todos estaban dolidos por lo ocurrido y cada quien lo asumió a su manera; Jun había sido la primera; por ella... él no había drenado la alegría de su vida por completo como había hecho su padre; luego apareció Jeanne dándole a alguien por quien velar y sentirse útil.

Por eso le disgustaba más de lo debido; sí... a la vez se alegraba por Tamao; pero el que le hubiera excluido despertó en él viejos recuerdos, recuerdos de soledad e indiferencia cuando fue niño

- Aunque ella no tiene la culpa-. Admitió Ren, "Quizá deba disculparme... sabía que era su cumpleaños; pero aún así la obligué a limpiar"

Sabía que disculparse no sería suficiente; posiblemente incluso Tamao se burlaría de él por hacerlo; después de todo no le había hecho el menor caso cuando quiso fastidiarla; aún así debía intentarlo; la cuestión ahora, ERA SABER QUÉ HACER.

Ella era su esposa "Supuestamente", su padre el día de cumpleaños de su madre siempre le daba rosas, "Bueno eso es caso aparte", pensó Ren imaginándose a sí mismo apareciéndose en "Paradise" con un ramo de rosas para ella.

- Ridículo-. Determinó-. Además no me creería de todas formas, pensaría que me estoy riendo de ella... tiene que ser algo menos sentimental, algo como... el regalo de un amigo, o algo por el estilo, nada personal; pero algo que necesite...

Media hora más tarde salía del centro comercial muy satisfecho con su compra.

- Nada personal, no es sentimental... y definitivamente es algo que necesita si quiere aprender a organizar sus ideas y ser una escritora-. Se dijo Ren observando una cajita envuelta en su mano.

Después de mucho debatirse entre muchas opciones de regalo se había decidido por ése; claro luego de sopesar las posibles formas de reacción de Tamao con cada una de las opciones.

Alguna joya; NO, seguramente Tamao se reiría de él de la misma forma que si le regalara flores; además era muy personal.

¿Un peluche?... NO, No era algo que necesitara, además lo más cómico que se le ocurrió fue comprar un peluche de mono y decirle que se lo compró porque le recordó a ella; seguramente Tamao le arrojaría con el mono en la cabeza.

¿Algún artefacto?... NO, porque creería que se lo regalaba para que se pusiera a limpiar o a cocinar y se ofendería peor.

¿Un adorno?... NO, seguramente lo recibiría de buen talante; pero algo le decía (Quizá su instinto de conservación o supervivencia) que Tamao utilizaría el adorno para golpearlo si volvían a discutir, (Ya había intentado golpearlo con un pimientero cuando le pidió que se casaran, así que era mejor no arriesgarse).

En cambio el regalo que había escogido era ideal; PEQUEÑO, así Tamao no podría lastimarlo con él; UTIL, ¡Vaya que le sería útil!, y lo más importante NADA PERSONAL; el "regalo ideal", "Una grabadora para escritores"

Lo único malo del asunto es que aún tenía un LARGO día por delante, un LARGO Y MUY DESOCUPADO DÍA.

...

...

Anna Kyoyama se sentía muy relajada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la mente en blanco, echada con los ojos suavemente cerrados; sin nadie en la empresa, nadie salvo el conserje e Yoh. Había decidido "trabajar" justificando que debía adelantar papeleos de la semana; aunque estaba segura que "Adelantar" su trabajo sería lo último que haría ese día... solo era una excusa.

- Amo los domingos-. Susurró Yoh que estaba sentado en el sofá con Anna descansando apoyada en sus piernas, entonces se inclinó y besó la frente de la rubia-. Aunque adoro más verte dormir.

- No estoy dormida-. Contestó Anna abriendo los ojos, Yoh sonrió logrando que se sonrojara-. Ehm... ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Yoh ladeó la mirada hacia la revista que sostenía en su otra mano.

- No leo-. Dijo Yoh-. Observo las imágenes de esta revista de "Discovery", son hermosas.

- ¿Buscas inspiración?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Antes solía hacerlo-. Respondió Yoh-. Quería poder captar la misma emoción con mis fotografías.

- Lo haces-. Dijo Anna medio enderezándose a su lado para poder ver las imágenes de la revista-. Algunas son mejores que las que tienes ahí.

- Si tú lo dices-. Respondió Yoh dejando la revista a un lado.

- Oye-. Dijo Anna atrayendo su atención-. Yo no conozco el significado de la palabra "halago"...-. Yoh sonrió-. Además no por nada eres MI fotógrafo exclusivo.

- Es bueno saber que tengo estabilidad laboral-. Respondió Yoh a son de broma y Anna sonrió-. Aunque creo que sería difícil ser el mismo... si no estuvieras a mi lado.

- No comiences Yoh-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie para ocultar su sonrojo, de ambos, siempre era ella la que ponía una barrera al sentimentalismo, e Yoh siempre era el que intentaba romperlo.

- Estoy hablando profesionalmente-. Agregó Yoh poniéndose de pie, Anna arqueó una ceja y cruzada de brazos volteó a verlo-. Las revistas son buenas para entretenerse desde que trabajo contigo... pero ya no me sirven de inspiración.

Entonces él acarició su rostro y la miró con vehemencia; Anna ladeó la mirada levemente sonrojada; pero sin evitar la caricia de Yoh.

- Te has convertido en mi inspiración Anna-. Dijo Yoh apenas rozándola con la yema de sus dedos-. Por eso creo que me costaría mucho trabajo ser el mismo sin ti.

Los ojos de Anna brillaron de forma extraña, Yoh vio emoción; pero también un brillo inquieto, aún cuando ella era de carácter serio y duro la mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos eran sumamente expresivos y en su caso, un libro abierto para Yoh; lo que aún no terminaba de entender él, era que ese brillo inquieto era miedo.

- Ahora no estás hablando profesionalmente-. Musitó Anna acercando su rostro al suyo... "Yoh... dices que a ti te costaría trabajo; pero para mí sería imposible ser la misma sin ti", pensó antes de apoyarse en su pecho, sintiendo como él la rodeaba afectuosamente con los brazos.

De pronto una voz familiar.

- ¡Anna!.

Anna e Yoh se separaron con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocer la voz.

- Anna ¿Estás ahí?, Soy Ren-. Anunció el visitante tocando levemente la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de ella.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y en cuestión de segundos Yoh se ocultó en el archivero y Anna se sentó en su sillón simulando ordenar algunos papeles.

- ¡Entra!-. Dijo Anna.

- Ahm... hola-. Dijo Ren, se sentía tonto, no había encontrado mejor cosa por hacer con tal de no regresar a "Paradise" hasta muy tarde.

- Hola... ahm ¿Qué sucedió?-. Preguntó Anna.

- De hecho...-. Comenzó Ren sintiéndose más tonto por no haber preparado una buena excusa para estar ahí.

- No un escándalo... ¡No me digas que es un...!-. Comenzó Anna.

- ¡NO!-. Respondió Ren y Anna ahogó un suspiro-. No... solo... me... ,¡Me aburrí!... y... vine aquí a ver si había algo por hacer.

- ¿Te peleaste con Tamao?-. Preguntó Anna suspicazmente.

- No, no me pelee con ella-. Dijo Ren rodando los ojos-. Se... se fue a visitar a una amiga suya.

- ¿Seguro?-. Preguntó Anna "Más le vale que sea cierto".

- Sí, ¿Quieres que la llame y lo confirmas?-. Preguntó Ren sentándose frente a ella y enseñándole el celular.

Anna indicó un "No" con un gesto de mano.

- En domingo es difícil que haya sesiones de fotografía o grabaciones Ren-. Dijo Anna-. No sé lo que esperas encontrar aquí.-. "Aparte de arruinarme mi día"

- Tú encuentras qué hacer un domingo-. Dijo Ren-. Y encima sola...

- Papeleos, no es nada entretenido-. Dijo Anna, "Además no estaba sola"-.

- Entonces te ayudo-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Ayudarme?, Ren... mejor recuérdame desde cuándo sabes ordenar papeleos-. Ironizó Anna.

- Bueno, habrá algo por hacer-. Dijo Ren "Algo... cualquier cosa".

- Para mí que has discutido con Tamao-. Dijo Anna-. Si ella sigue en tu casa, enhorabuena, te dejaré quedarte y regresar a hacer las paces más tarde... si no, más te vale ir a buscarla, no pienso andar con problemas otra vez por una "pelea marital".

- Que no he peleado con ella... solo ha ido a visitar a su amiga-. Dijo Ren.

- Eso espero...-. Acotó Anna sabiendo que no podría librarse de él-. Ok... si quieres quedarte hazlo...-. Ren asintió y se le quedó viendo-. ... pero no mirándome, ME DISTRAES.

- ¿Tienes periódicos?-. Preguntó Ren súbitamente "Increíble que vaya a hacer esto".

- ¿Periódicos?, supongo... Ayumi los compra-. Dijo Anna extrañada-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con periódicos?

- Distraerme...-. Masculló Ren.

- Bien, no sé qué clase de distracción sea esa... busca en el cubículo de Ayumi, ahí los guarda-. Dijo Anna.

- Bien... entonces estaré allá... así no te distraigo-. Dijo Ren y salió para alivio de Anna, una vez segura abrió la puerta del archivero, Yoh le sonrió comprensivamente para serenarla; pero no había dicho ni media palabra cuando Ren regresó.

- Por cierto...-. Dijo Ren y Anna cerró estrepitosamente la puerta logrando golpear a Yoh sin darse cuenta; luego volteó hacia Ren-. ¿Qué haces?

- Cerrando la puerta-. Dijo Anna nerviosamente-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ah si... ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido buscar en el cubículo de Ayumi?-. Preguntó Anna a punto de estallar de los nervios.

- Los cajones pequeños están con llave-. Se justificó Ren.

- Entonces coge uno del escritorio, Ren... ¡Por todos los cielos!-. Gritó Anna.

- ¡Está bien!, YA... tranquila-. Dijo Ren cogiendo el primer bolígrafo que encontró y salió de nuevo.

Anna soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a abrir la puerta.

- Creo que ya no volverá-. Dijo Anna a Yoh que se frotaba la frente, el portazo no había sido tan duro, de modo que Yoh asintió y se acercó a ella; pero la puerta de la oficina abriéndose puso en alerta a Anna, que cerró con fuerza la puerta del archivero; otra vez en la cara de Yoh.

- Por cierto...-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡¿QUE, REN?-. Explotó Anna.

- Hey... solo te vine a decir "Gracias por el bolígrafo"-. Dijo Ren inocentemente, Anna le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME!-. Ordenó Anna y Ren elevó los ojos antes de salir definitivamente; esta vez Anna esperó un poco e incluso se asomó para asegurarse que Ren no volviera a interrumpir, incluso colocó seguro a la puerta (Solo por si acaso)

Luego fue al archivero; pero al abrirlo encontró a Yoh en el piso frotándose la frente, "Voy a asesinar a Ren", pensó la rubia y contrario a todo lo que Yoh hubiera esperado que hiciera, ella se agachó a su lado.

- Lo siento-. Dijo ella acercándose a su rostro para revisarle la frente-. ¿Te he golpeado muy duro?

- A-Anna-. Titubeó Yoh sonrojándose con fuerza al tenerla tan cerca-. Ehm... s-sólo un poco... no te preocupes.

- Ese Ren-. Dijo Anna acariciando levemente la frente del moreno-. No sabía que se le ocurriría venir...

- Y supongo que aún no puede verme-. Dijo Yoh mientras ella le acariciaba, de pronto Anna se detuvo.

- Yoh... yo-. Musitó Anna, entonces Yoh cedió una vez más y sujetó su mano.

- No te preocupes-. Susurró él-. yo confío en ti.

Anna sonrió y ayudó a Yoh a ponerse de pie; otra vez en la oficina Anna no dejaba de estar atenta a los movimientos de Ren, que para cierto alivio estaba abriendo cuanto periódico encontraba en el escritorio de Ayumi, "Será un problema lograr deshacerse de Ren".

Aún no era tiempo que alguien cercano a Hao conociera a Yoh; se sintió algo más calmada cuando él le dijo que confiaba en ella, solo esperaba jamás defraudarlo. El tiempo se acababa, ella lo sabía... peligros como el que significaba Ren en esos momentos volverían a repetirse y PRONTO sería una situación INSOSTENIBLE.

Yoh no comprendió la turbación en la mirada de Anna, desconocía que él era el origen de esa preocupación, entonces solo atinó a acercarse a ella y amarla; la sintió estremecerse en cuanto la tocó, como siempre lo hacía; la sintió después acoplarse a sus brazos, la tensión de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo, y la sumisión tan escasa en Anna Kyoyama iba surgiendo poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

El problema de Ren haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con los periódicos y el bolígrafo perdía importancia. "Ya me encargaré de él después", pensó Anna abandonándose a Yoh.

El problema que Anna ocultaba, fuera lo que fuera y que le obligaba a mantener en secreto su existencia a ciertas personas, perdía importancia en esos momentos.

"Te amo, Anna", pensó Yoh.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola Chicas :D!**

**Y he aquí la continuación y mi regreso a los dos capítulos por fin de semana :P, el anterior lo publiqué hoy porque no sé qué sucede los sábados que no puedo ingresar a mi cuenta en ... u.u!..., pero lo bueno es que hoy no hay problema para actualizar ;).**

**Conmigo hasta el próximo fin de semana chicas!, ahhhh, y para las que les guste las melodías en piano, escuchen "Passing by" de Yiruma (Tiene algo de cello también), es una pieza sumamente delicada, como la mayoría de piezas de este genial hombre.**

**Un tip mío... cuando quiero inspiración acudo a este tipo de música y dejo fluir las palabras, cuando menos me doy cuenta ya tengo un texto, vuelvo a escuchar y corrijo ;)!... también ayuda ponerle los parlantes, echarse o sentarse un rato, con los ojos cerrados y sin más sonido que esa música, dejando volar la imaginación ;)... (Relaja muchísimo además)**

**Besos a todas ;) gracias por seguir leyendo!.**

**Pao-Hale20**


	51. El cumpleaños de Tamao II

**Capítulo LI:**** "El cumpleaños de Tamao II"**

...

...

Ojalá le hubiera dicho a Hao que estaba ocupada, llevaba 15 tortuosos minutos sentada en un pequeño lobby fuera de su oficina, ¿Qué le diría?, debía estar preparada para lo peor.

-"Es lo mejor", se dijo a sí misma luego de arrugar por completo un pedazo de papel; de modo que se predispuso a escuchar críticas duras, así no se ilusionaría de nuevo en vano y el rechazo, más viniendo de Hao, dolería menos.

- ¡Que no!-. Escuchó y reconoció la voz de Hao, sonaba molesta-. ¡No tiene pies ni cabeza! ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a invertir en ese bodrio?

- "Suena muy molesto, y... ¿Y si está hablando de mi novela?, ¡Ay no!, ¡No debí venir!"-. Pensó Tamao angustiada.

- Por tratarse de una sugerencia tuya lo he revisado-. Dijo Hao en su oficina-. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar un proyecto tan débil?, si... ya sé que es tu hermano menor; ¡Pero negocios son negocios.!

- "Ay... no es de mi novela"-. Suspiró Tamao con alivio momentáneo-. "...pero... es muy duro".

- Escucha, si quieres entercarte e ir de necio en defensa de ese proyecto... ADELANTE, te deseo suerte encontrando inversionistas-. Dijo Hao, breves segundos en los que la otra persona hablaba seguramente y... -. No... YO NO invertiré ni medio centavo, tampoco mis compañías afiliadas...

"Hao debe tener muchos negocios o muchas conexiones"-. Pensaba Tamao-. "De hecho es un hombre importante".

- ¡Es que está mal estructurado!-. Exclamó Hao y ella dio un saltito en su asiento-. ¿Cómo qué parte? ¡Absolutamente TODO el trama está mal hecho!... Mira... ok-. Añadió de pronto tomando aire-. Si quieres que lo revise de nuevo, de acuerdo... ¡Pero al menos que lo reescriba! ¡Por todos los cielos, hasta yo que no soy escritor podría hacerlo mejor!... bien, entonces háblame en cuanto ese proyecto esté mejorado. ADIOS.

Tamao sudó frío y se quedó petrificada en la silla, juraba que podía contar sus latidos al ritmo de la marcación de un reloj que se quedaba sin batería poco a poco; hasta que un suave carraspeo la hizo ponerse de pie, desde la puerta Hao la observaba. "¿Desde hace cuánto estará allí?"

- Disculpa Tamao, ¿Has esperado mucho?-. Dijo Hao.

- Ahm... no-. Titubeó Tamao, Hao no se explicaba por qué ella lucía tan pálida-. Esto... creo que interrumpí algo ¿Verdad?

- No le tomes importancia-. Respondió Hao-. Por favor entra.

Tamao asintió un poco torpe y sin dejar de temblar caminó hasta dentro de la oficina, no era muy amplia, pero tenía buen gusto en su arreglo, además la vista era agradable y todo lucía muy ordenado.

- Otra vez, siento haberte llamado tan de improviso-. Dijo Hao indicándole con la mano un par de sofás colocados uno frente al otro.

- No te preocupes-. Musitó Tamao aún nerviosa sentándose en uno de los sofás.

- ¿No te he causado problemas con Ren?-. Preguntó Hao sentándose al frente y Tamao negó con la cabeza.

- No... dijo que tenía cosas que hacer-. Dijo Tamao-. Se fue a la productora.

- ¿En domingo?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Bueno... ehm... Ren es así de impredecible-. Rió Tamao.

- Doy fe de ello-. Corroboró Hao-. Ahm... no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo el día de su boda-. Añadió Hao-. Felicidades, en verdad deseo que les vaya muy bien

"No tienes idea de cuánto"-. Pensó Tamao sonriendo agradecida.

- Y ahora, a nuestro asunto-. Dijo Hao-. He leído lo que me enviaste.

Tamao se enderezó y tomó aire discretamente, "Ahí van las críticas, lista Tamao", entonces miró a Hao quien pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que debía decir.

- "Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, sería distinto...", pensó Hao, ya que nunca se tomaba tantas molestias, por lo general simplemente les comunicaba sus decisiones por teléfono.

- Lo he leído detenidamente...y... no lo entiendo-. Completó Hao observándola directamente.

- Ehm...-. Musitó Tamao-. ¿Cómo es que...?

- No-. Interrumpió Hao al ver su gesto pasmado-. ¿Cómo te explico?... a ver, el día de la presentación de mi revista me narraste una historia realmente entretenida, pero la forma de escritura en hojas no... no trasmite lo mismo. ¿Me explico?

- S-Sí-. Titubeó Tamao descendiendo la mirada-. Si, entiendo... "no tiene tirón"-. Agregó recordando lo dicho por el otro editor regordete.

- Ahm, no exactamente-. Dijo Hao y ella volvió a mirarlo-. Es que a veces la narración es un poco trágica... y los parlamentos no lo son... como que descuadra un poco, así... que estuve pensando y creo que uno de los problemas es ese; mira...

Entonces fue hasta su escritorio y sacó un cuadernillo que luego entregó a Tamao.

- Copié en este cuadernillo solo parte de la historia, me deshice de la narración y lo coloqué en Script-. Dijo Hao mientras Tamao leía el cuadernillo-. Como un guión de teatro ¿Lo ves?

- Sí-. Dijo Tamao, pero estaba confundida, ¿Qué ganaba con solo colocar parlamentos?.

- Luego recordé que tú me contaste que era un drama-. Siguió Hao-. Sin embargo los parlamentos son muy cómicos; por eso la historia desentona y por eso no la entendí al inicio, porque mientras la narración expresa dolor, desamor o abandono, los parlamentos son comiquísimos ¿Te das cuenta?

Tamao entonces leyó lo que Hao había escrito, eran los parlamentos de sus personajes; pero leídos de corrido, sin la narración de por medio, como Hao decía, ¡Solo hacía reír!

- Sí-. Musitó Tamao desanimada, el trabajo de tantas noches y días era como Hao había dicho por teléfono momentos antes," UN BODRIO", "Mal estructurado"... ¡"Completamente incomprensible"!-. Ahora lo entiendo...

Hao no comprendió su desánimo, ¿Qué había dicho él?, solo le había dicho lo que sucedía de la forma más gentil que pudo, no tenía que ponerse así ¿Verdad?.

- "Quizá es muy importante para ella"-. Pensó enseguida-. "Tantas hojas le ha debido de costar mucho tiempo y ahora es como si le hubiera dicho que invirtió su tiempo en algo inútil".

- Tamao...-. La llamó Hao-. No te desanimes.

- No...-. Musitó Tamao apenada-. No te preocupes, ya... ya me habían dicho que la historia no tenía tirón; ahora entiendo por qué...

- Le falta estructura-. Dijo Hao con suavidad, luego sonrió-. Pero yo no dije que no tuviera tirón.

Entonces Tamao sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago, elevó la mirada tan rápido como le escuchó y se encontró con su sonrisa, con esa preciosa sonrisa que en ese momento resultaba una especie de bálsamo para esa sensación de decepción consigo misma.

- Por eso te llamé-. Dijo Hao-. No hubiera sido prudente decírtelo por teléfono, además tenía que enseñarte el Script, de otro modo no me hubieras entendido.

Luego fue de nuevo hasta su escritorio y sacó el sobre que tenía la novela de Tamao.

- No puedo obligarte a cambiar tu historia-. Dijo Hao entregándole el sobre-. Pero en mi opinión valdría más como una comedia que como un drama, ahora mi pregunta es... ¿Querrías trabajarlo y semanalmente entregarme sinopsis usando solo los diálogos?

Tamao recibió el sobre ya puesta en pie, pero no era capaz de decir nada, estaba tratando de comprender, ¿Hao le ofrecía trabajo?... no lo había dicho directamente, pero... le había ofrecido publicar su trabajo indirectamente ¿Verdad?.

- ¿Sinopsis?-. Repitió ella.

- Si, pequeños resúmenes de lo que sucede en la historia, esta vez dando más a comedia que a drama-. Explicó Hao-. Es que me di cuenta que leyendo tus parlamentos como si fuera un guión de teatro, servirían para poder hacer películas con ellos.

- ¡¿Pe-pe-películas?-. Exclamó Tamao medio titubeante.

- Sí, pero no nos adelantemos-. Dijo Hao, entre sus planes de negocio, como había dicho en la cena con Jeanne, Ren y la propia Tamao, era invertir en "producción de películas", el cual era un negocio muy rentable.

Tamao sonrió de nuevo y él se sintió más tranquilo.

- Primero hay que reestructurar la historia y luego sabré si realmente puedo volverla un guión de cine-. Agregó Hao-. Aquí en confianza... te confieso que también estoy estudiando al respecto para poder opinar, pero... me ayudarías mucho.

- ¡Sí!-. Exclamó Tamao abrazando su novela-. ¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¿C-Cuándo quieres que te traiga la primera.

Hao sonrió contento de verla tan emocionada, lo único que le faltaba a Tamao era dar de brincos como niña pequeña.

- La próxima semana estará bien, ¿Te parece el viernes?, así podré revisarlo el fin de semana y te avisaré el lunes-. Propuso Hao.

- Claro que sí-. Respondió Tamao animosa y luego inclinó un poco la cabeza para después sonreírle a Hao-.¡Gracias!... no te voy a decepcionar.

- "Se siente bien el verla tan animada"-. Pensó Hao sonriendo con gentileza-. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, has sido mi última cita del domingo...

- Oh... ojalá no hayas tenido que trabajar solo por esto-. Dijo Tamao señalando el sobre.

- Para nada-. Dijo Hao-. No te preocupes, solo que suelo ordenar detalles de la semana los domingos, cuando no hay mucha gente alrededor.

- Ah, ya veo-. Acotó Tamao, mientras tanto Hao cogía su saco y las llaves del auto, Tamao enseguida se apresuró hacia la puerta.

- Y..., ¿Vas a algún lado en especial en domingo?-. Preguntó Hao mientras caminaban hacia el elevador, Tamao que andaba distraída le miró algo confusa; Hao enseguida malinterpretó el gesto y con un leve sonrojo rió con nerviosismo-. Ahm... lo digo porque... porque... "COMO YA ME VOY", ehm... si gustas puedo llevarte.

En eso, como distracción apretó el botón del ascensor más de una vez "¿Por qué rayos se demora tanto?... oh si, resulta que estamos en el piso 16 "Genio".

- Oh, bueno...-. Murmuró Tamao sin detenerse a juzgar el estado nervioso de él-. Se supone que iría al parque de diversiones.

- ¿Con Ren?-. Preguntó Hao divertido al imaginarse a su amigo huyendo de sus fans locamente enamoradas.

- No, él... atrae mucho la atención-. Dijo Tamao ladeando la mirada.

Luego se pusieron a conversar del viaje de Tamao a La India, Hao de vez en cuando observaba el indicador de piso del ascensor, hasta que por fin la dichosa cabina llegó. Aún no habían determinado si Hao la llevaría; pero ella estaba sumamente entretenida de conversar con él; ya cuando estaban dentro del ascensor y que Tamao se maravillara con todos los sitios que Hao decía conocer, al moreno le entró curiosidad por el tema del "Parque de diversiones"

- No quiero ser entrometido-. Dijo Hao mientras estaban en el ascensor-. ¿Pero por qué vas sola al parque de diversiones?

- Creo que ya no iré-. Dijo Tamao algo desanimada-. Solía hacerlo por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Hao-. ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Tamao asintió levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Y Ren te dejó sola el día de tu cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Hao asombrado.

- No...-. Musitó Tamao recordando su "papel" de casada-. De hecho YO no me acordé que era mi cumpleaños; el que se acordó fue Ren; yo estaba completamente distraída.

- Oh, ya veo-. Musitó Hao-. ¿Pero y entonces no han hecho planes?

- La... señorita Anna lo ha citado temprano-. Mintió Tamao ladeando la mirada-. Yo iba a irme con una amiga, pero... no se pudo.

Hao comprendió, pensó luego que Anna Kyoyama era sumamente desconsiderada al tener ocupado a Ren el día del cumpleaños de su esposa, estaba bien que fuera estricta, pero... ¡No era para tanto!, y luego Ren, ¿No podría haber dicho que no?.

- Pero no puedes dejar pasar su cumpleaños así de simple-. Dijo Hao-. Tengo una idea, sé que ya pasan de las 4:00..., pero si es que no vas a hacer nada... ¿Quieres ir a comer?

- ¿A comer?-. Repitió Tamao.

- Sí... hay que celebrar por tu cumpleaños ¿Quieres?-. Preguntó de nuevo Hao.

Tamao le miró sorprendida nuevamente, en la vida hubiera esperado que de todas las personas del mundo Hao Asakura la invitaría a comer por ser su cumpleaños; su costumbre había sido siempre ir al parque de diversiones; pero bien valía la pena hacer una excepción solo por tratarse de Hao; entonces asintió agradecida.

- "El día comienza a mejorar"-. Se dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego miró de reojo a Hao-. "No puede haber mejor compañía"

**...**

**...**

Entretanto en la productora, Ren tenía los periódicos desperdigados sobre el escritorio de Ayumi, había llenado ya todos los crucigramas, sudokus y hasta había encerrado las diferencias de los dibujitos animados de la sección de entretenimiento, de rato en rato se sentía observado, pero al voltear no había nadie... "Ya comienzo a alucinar", se decía, sin saber que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Anna e Yoh eran los que lo observaban, ocultándose tras los muebles cuando Ren elevaba la mirada, con él en el cubículo de Ayumi, hacer que Yoh pudiera salir era completamente imposible, así como era imposible estar tranquilos dentro de la oficina de Anna.

- ¿Qué nunca va a irse?-. Dijo Anna observando a Ren discretamente a través de las persianas cerradas de su oficina-. ¿Y qué hace con tanto periódico?

- Si quería un bolígrafo entonces debe estar... no sé, ¿Haciendo crucigramas?-. Propuso Yoh cuidando que Ren no lo viera.

- Eso no tiene sentido-. Dijo Anna intentando ver qué hacía Ren.

- Quizá no, pero ahora está jugando con su celular-. Dijo Yoh al ver a Ren con el celular en la mano y aparentemente "matando" a alguien mientras apretaba las teclas frenéticamente.

- Debe haber una forma de sacarlo de aquí-. Musitó Anna cruzándose de brazos luego de ver por sí misma que efectivamente... Ren estaba jugando con su celular.

- ¿Y si llamamos a su esposa?-. Sugirió Yoh dejando las persianas.

- ¿Con qué excusa?-. Respondió Anna dando alcance a Yoh-. Estoy segura que han vuelto a discutir; además... el pretexto de "La prensa" no funcionará de nuevo y menos tan pronto.

- Es visible que solo quiere matar el tiempo-. Comentó Yoh-. ¿No estará...?

- ¿Tenso?-. Completó Anna-. Posiblemente...lo conozco, no tiene excusa para estar aquí, pero está, finge que todo está bien, pero...

- Pero se ha dedicado el último tiempo a hacer crucigramas y a jugar con el celular-. Terminó Yoh señalando a Ren con el dedo.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Te va a ver!-. Exclamó Anna haciendo que bajara la cabeza con una mano.

- Ok... ok-. Dijo Yoh siendo más cuidadoso esta vez-. ¿Eso lo relaja?... ¿Por qué no prueba irse a un sauna o a darse un baño de aguas termales?, ¡Eso sí que relaja!

De pronto Anna le miró como si hubiera descubierto América.

- ¿Qué dije?-. Preguntó Yoh; Anna solo sonrió y luego fue a coger el teléfono.

Minutos más tarde Ren interrumpía la matanza que estaba llevando a cabo en su celular debido a la dulce voz de Anna.

- ¡NO PAGARÉ POR ALGO QUE NO VOY A USAR!-. Gritó Anna.

"¿Y ahora?"-. Se preguntó Ren y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer puso atención.

- ¡RESERVACIÓN O NO, NO IRÉ Y NO VOY A PAGARLO!-. Siguió Anna.

Yoh estaba espiando mientras tanto por la ventana, con mucha más discreción cuando Ren miró hacia la oficina.

- ¿Ya picó?-. Susurró Anna e Yoh levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación-. Vale... ¡¿COMO ESPERA QUE PAGUE UN SERVICIO QUE NO VOY A USAR? ¡Ya sé que es un servicio completo, sauna al vapor y seco y tratamiento de aguas termales, ¿Pero qué quiere que haga?

_**"Sauna"**_

_**"Al vapor y en seco"**_

_**"Aguas termales"**_

No sonaba mal, NADA MAL..., bueno... la voz de Anna SÍ sonaba mal; pero no el paquete que estaba rechazando; adentro los gritos de su mánager siguieron hasta que Ren decidió acercarse; precisamente cuando Anna ya no sabía qué más argumentar a la llamada falsa; Yoh cuando vio a Ren, se ocultó de nuevo en el archivero.

TOC-TOC

- Un segundo-. Dijo Anna y fue hacia la puerta-. ¿QUE QUIERES?

- Ahm... ha sido MUY difícil no escucharte allá afuera Anna y...-. Comenzó a decir Ren.

- ¡¿Y?-. Gritó Anna, Ren pensó "Ahora sí que está enfadada"-. ¡Puedo gritar todo lo que quiera! ¡Es MI oficina!

- Ya lo sé-. Dijo Ren-. ahm ¿No te quieren cancelar la reservación?

- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?-. Dijo Anna manejando muy bien su papel.

- Esto... Yo puedo utilizar esa reservación si tú no vas a ir-. Dijo Ren y Anna pensó orgullosa "FUNCIONÓ".

- Ren, no estoy paga juegos-. Dijo Anna de mal talante.

- No es juego... en serio-. Dijo Ren-.

- Más te vale-. Dijo Anna levantando un dedo en señal de silencio y regresando a su escritorio para coger el teléfono-. ¡SI sigo aquí!... otra persona tomará la reservación ¡¿Contento?, otra cosa, ¡Queda terminantemente prohibido que divulgue la identidad de esta persona! ¿Entendido?, BIEN.

Luego colgó.

- Bien Ren... ve entonces-. Dijo Anna escribiendo rápidamente en una hoja de papel-. Esta es la dirección-. Dijo ella alcanzándole el papel a Ren.

- Ok...-. Musitó Ren, algo le resultaba extraño, súbitamente Anna lucía más tranquila-. Nos veremos después, supongo.

- Sí, sí... como sea ¡Ahora déjame trabajar!-. Exclamó Anna cogiendo un montón de hojas simulando que las leía.

Ren no tuvo ánimos de discutir el cambiante carácter de Anna, "Al menos ahora tengo algo por hacer", se dijo y se fue satisfecho de ello. Anna entretanto llamó de verdad al Spa e hizo una reservación a nombre de Ren, pidiéndoles que no divulgaran la identidad del actor, de nuevo tuvo su oficina solo para ella e Yoh; nuevamente el domingo volvía a ser SU domingo.

**...**

**...**

Ren estuvo contento durante los 10 minutos que tomó ir hasta el estacionamiento de "Kyo's Management", pero camino al Spa, el regalo que le había comprado a Tamao estuvo martirizándole constantemente desde el asiento del copiloto.

Luego vino la evasión; ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, esa pregunta anduvo rondando en su mente todo el trayecto hasta el Spa...

-"Seguramente ya está subida en algún juego estúpido con alguna estúpida amiga"-. Se dijo Ren luego de 10 minutos de relajación en el sauna, los 10 minutos resultaron inútiles, la tensión regresaba nada más acordarse de Tamao e imaginarla feliz y gritando desde algún juego del parque de diversiones.

Probó después las duchas, el sauna al seco y por último las aguas termales, TODO con el mismo resultado; cuando fue a ver el reloj en la sala de descanso, descubrió que solo había pasado un par horas.

- "¡¿DOS HORAS? ¡PERO, SI PARECIERON DÍAS!"-. Pensó frustrado.

¡Era increíble que tan solo hubiera ocupado 2 escasas horas de su NO ocupado día!; ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer?, no quería regresar a "Paradise" y esperar allí enfurruñado a que Tamao regresara feliz de su "Excitante día". ... Quizá lo que más le motivaba era tener un día tan ocupado y excitante como el que Tamao presumió que tendría; pero lo que realmente sucedía y no quería admitir, era que estaba sumamente cabreado porque ella lo hubiera excluido de sus planes; ¡Y encima él le había hecho recuerdo de su cumpleaños! ¡No era justo!.

"La prensa está más al pendiente de ti que nunca"-. Había dicho ella-. " La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo me puedo disfrazar... En cambio a ti te reconocerían de inmediato".

Quizá esa pequeña burla de ella le había despertado su lado impetuoso; ok... era muy cierto que no podía hacer ciertas cosas que la gente normal hacía, porque enseguida la prensa se le venía encima...

Por ejemplo:

- No podía salir a correr por rutas transitadas.

- Tampoco podía acudir a festivales porque enseguida lo rodeaban las fans.

- Si tenía que comprar algo en alguna tienda, sea un artefacto o una joya o cualquier cosa, debía de ir siempre a tiendas exclusivas que reservaran su identidad. "La privacidad era TODO un privilegio".

¡Pero vamos! ¡Él era un actor!, Tamao había asegurado que la diferencia entre ellos era que si él se disfrazaba sería inútil porque enseguida lo reconocerían; pues bien... le demostraría lo contrario. La decisión estaba tomada y enseguida la puso en marcha.

- "Se tragará sus palabras, ya verá"-. Pensó Ren al llegar al parque de diversiones (Luego de muchos debates mentales en los que determinó que debía demostrarle a Tamao que si él se lo proponía nadie podría reconocerlo).

Su disfraz perfecto constaba para esas alturas de una gorra que cubriera su cabello (En especial el pico) y lentes oscuros; luego de pensarlo dos veces se aventuró dentro del parque, al inicio sumamente inquieto, ocultándose tras los puestos ambulantes de algodón de azúcar, cuidando que las personas que pasaban por su lado no le reconocieran; preocupándose cuando alguien le miraba más de lo necesario. "DEMONIOS", pensó Ren sintiendo como la tensión volvía a sus hombros.

- ¿Señor va a comprar algo?-. Preguntó el hombre que vendía los azúcares de algodón.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Ren intentando no mirarlo.

- Si no va a comprar algo, ¿Puede soltar mi carreta?, no me deja avanzar-. Dijo el hombre algo molesto.

- Sí, sí... deme... ahm, lo que sea que venda, pero démelo-. Dijo Ren aún sin mirarlo.

- "Qué tipo tan raro"-. Pensó el hombre comenzando a hacer el algodón, Ren miró esta vez de reojo cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

- Más grande-. Dijo Ren.

- Más grande tendrá otro precio-. Dijo el hombre.

- ¡Ya lo sé!-. Exclamó Ren sacando un billete de 50 dólares de su billetera y extendiéndolo hacia el vendedor; el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¡¿Cuán grande puede hacerlo?

- ¿E-Está seguro que...?-. Titubeó el hombre viendo de nuevo el billete y cerciorándose que no fuera falso.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!-. Repuso Ren-. ¿Qué? ¿Cuesta más?

- ¡N-n-no...!-. Titubeó el hombre no muy seguro de lo que le pedía ese sujeto tan raro, era una de dos, "O es un loco adinerado que quiere cumplir alguna extravagancia o es un loco adinerado que le gusta MUCHO... MUCHÍSIMO el algodón de azúcar"

- Entonces DESE PRISA-. Exigió Ren y el hombre determinó que realmente no le importaba; tenía 50 dólares en el bolsillo y solo debía hacer su trabajo.

"Perfecto", pensó Ren cuando tuvo su mega algodón de azúcar, el vendedor no había atinado en sus pensamientos; puesto que no era que Ren adorara el algodón de azúcar o que quisiera cumplir alguna extravagancia...simplemente era un loco adinerado que quería el algodón de azúcar para OCULTARSE.

Ahora la cuestión era encontrar a Tamao; lo único que Ren no previó fue que la gente se sintiera curiosa por el GRAN algodón de azúcar; sin querer estaba llamando la atención.

- "¡No puede ser!"- Pensó Ren-. "¿Acaso Tamao tenía razón y no puedo ocultarme aunque quiera?"

Luego de 15 minutos de que la gente, en especial los niños lo miraran atraídos por el algodón de azúcar, Ren decidió que estaba mejor sin él, se lo dio a un grupo de niños que enseguida se le fueron encima al dulce. Luego Ren buscó y buscó; pero de Tamao no había ni rastro, comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡Mamá quiero subir otra vez!-. Pedía un niño.

- Ya hemos subido 3 veces-. Dijo la madre-. Mejor vamos a otro juego... en éste solo puedes ver el parque completo y tú ya te lo sabes de memoria.

Ren inmediatamente buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una especie de tren que recorría efectivamente todo el parque desde cierta altura; de pronto la solución se presentaba ante sus ojos; si subía allá entonces tendría que ver a Tamao tarde o temprano, Y LO MEJOR, es que lo haría sin ser descubierto por nadie Y MENOS por ella.

-"JA"-. Se regodeó Ren de su GRAN idea, imaginándose la cara de sorpresa de Tamao cuando lo viera.

Rápidamente puso en marcha su plan; ¡El Parque de diversiones era inmenso!, minutos más tarde su plan se demoraba; por mucho que agudizara la vista y aunque el tren iba a velocidad media, no lograba ubicar a Tamao;

"¿Dónde ha podido meterse?"-. Se preguntaba Ren pasando la mirada entre cientos de personas. El plan estaba a punto de ser catalogado como un total fracaso cuando de pronto vio una cabellera rosada sobresaliendo de la multitud. "¡Ahí está!".

Cuidando de no perderla de vista, Ren fue retrocediendo de vagón en vagón hasta que el juego se detuvo; afortunadamente aún podía verla; y tan rápido como el juego se detuvo, se lanzó en pos de Tamao; era difícil ubicarla estando en el mismo plano con cientos de personas; pero el cabello de ella era peculiar y fácil de distinguir; caminó un poco más y de pronto la vio entrar en una tienda.

Era su hora de gloria; ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar de la cara de Tamao al verlo!, lo primero que le diría sería: "¿Qué decías sobre pasar desapercibido?"; preparó su entrada triunfal e incluso se quitó los lentes oscuros; puso su mejor gesto de "Soy el mejor" y entreabrió la entrada de la tienda.

- ¿Qué decías sobre pa...?-. Comenzó Ren, pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente, cuando en lugar de Tamao se encontró con una colegiaba sosteniendo una peluca de cabello rosa y mirándole con total extrañeza-. Ahm... ok... sitio equivocado.

- ¡No puede ser!-. Exclamó la jovencita al reconocerlo.

- No...¡Shhhh!-. Pidió Ren llevando un dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio-. Por favor... no grite...

La chica abría y cerraba la boca en señal de estupefacción, y a cada intento de grito (Mientras se daba aire con las manos) Ren negaba con la cabeza y las manos.

- ¡Es...! ¡Es...!-. Intentaba decir la jovencita.

- ¡No, no, no, no!-. Pidió Ren atropelladamente, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos la chica tomó aire, infló los pulmones, y lo siguiente que se escuchó en medio parque de diversiones fue un gutural y rotundo...

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- "A correr"-. Se dijo Ren luego de taparse los oídos con las manos; al salir se dijo a sí mismo que aún le quedaba tiempo para huir; pero no bien había dado 3 pasos fuera de aquella tienda, cuando la colegiala salió señalándole.

- ¡ES REN TAO!-. Gritó la chica y fue entonces cuando Ren vio cumplido su temor desde que había entrado en ese lugar; tan rápido como el grito de la chica cesó, cientos de miradas se posaron en él; escasos segundos de inacción precedieron a la peor estampida humana de la historia.

Cientos de chicas corretearon a Ren a través del parque, celular en mano, libretas y lapiceros también persiguiendo a su ídolo a través de puentes, juegos, puestos de comida y demás instalaciones.

"¡Esto no me está pasando!"-. Pensaba Ren con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apoyándose contra la puerta del reducido espacio donde había logrado escabullirse-. "No me está pasando"-. Siguió, pero por necesidad física tuvo que respirar y por poco vomita del asco-. "¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!"

Pero SÍ estaba pasando, en su huida había entrado sin pensar en el primer sitio que le pareció seguro, "SEGURO, ¡CÓMO NO!", había resultado ser un baño, bastante reducido... BASTANTE sucio... Y PARA COLMO... sin salida alguna.

"Tamao... ojalá hayas pasado un MUY buen cumpleaños, ¡Por que cuando te encuentre me aseguraré de que sea el último!-. Pensó Ren con rabia mientras se tapaba la nariz.

**..o...o...o...o...o...**

**..o...o...o...o...o...**

El ambiente había vuelto al romanticismo en Kyo's Management... la tensión había disminuido obviamente desde que Ren se había marchado.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer?, o prefieres que pidamos comida aquí... yo invito-. Preguntó Yoh luego de dos horas sin ninguna interrupción; Anna lucía muy relajada y ya casi habían terminado con buena parte del papeleo.

- No tengo ganas de salir-. Dijo Anna.

- Bien, entonces...-. Comenzó Yoh.

- No hablemos de comida un rato-. Dijo Anna siendo la primera en acercarse esta vez, deteniéndose en frente de Yoh que aún estaba sentado, luego ella se apoyó en el escritorio-. Gracias por ayudarme.

- Gracias por dejarme-. Dijo Yoh.

- "Todo se vuelve menos problemático y menos pesado cuando estás conmigo Yoh..."-. Pensó Anna sin dejar de mirarlo-. "¿Por qué no soy capaz de decírtelo?"

Y como si él le hubiera escuchado, se puso de pie acercándose para cogerle el rostro haciendo que se sonrojada, tanto por el gesto, como por la forma en que la miraba y su cercanía.

- "Me siento tonta, debería ser capaz de manejar esta situación, como todo..."-. Pensó Anna-. "Sin embargo soy tan tonta que solo quiero disfrutar de esta sensación"

Yoh nuevamente la miraba con vehemencia; para él... Anna era una especie de musa... las musas eran diosas que inspiraban arte en los seres humanos; así Anna se había convertido en la inspiración del pobre mortal Yoh Miyajima; una sonrisa suya hacía que el joven fotógrafo extrajera lo mejor de sí para dárselo; una señal de enfado podía deprimirlo con la misma facilidad; y pese a ello él seguiría adorándola, aún cuando jamás supiese a ciencia cierta si lo que Anna sentía por él era tan fuerte como lo que él sentía, o si fuera incluso lo mismo.

Aunque ella no dijera nada para disipar sus dudas, aunque ella fuera siempre la musa inspiradora e inalcanzable y él siempre fuera el pobre mortal; Yoh había decidido amarla tal cual era ella.

- "Es fácil pensarlo, es fácil planearlo incluso; pero no es fácil decirlo... un simple te quiero, te quiero... solo un te quiero... "-. Pensaba Anna incapaz de pronunciarlo.

Entonces cerró los ojos, sus manos encontraron sitio en el pecho de él, su tibieza la inundó y serenó la ansiedad en su corazón, y tan pronto como se sintió tranquila sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar; sin quererlo, aquello que Yoh secretamente deseaba escuchar.

- Te quiero Yoh-. Musitó Anna en un susurro, abriendo los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que aquello no lo había pensado solamente.

Los ojos se Anna lucieron contrariados unos segundos, Yoh sabía que no había alucinado aquello, que ella realmente lo había dicho, deseaba tanto escucharlo de nuevo; pero no era prudente, podría alejar a Anna en ese estado; así que solo hizo lo que ambos desearon... y la besó.

Anna le sintió pegar su cuerpo al suyo aún contra el escritorio, ella estaba medio sentada y no tenía idea de cómo él se había colocado entre sus piernas mientras la sujetaba de la espalda; se sintió adormecida unos segundos, para después responder a aquél beso y abrazarle por el cuello; normalmente ese era el límite, pero esta vez el beso estaba durando más de lo acostumbrado.

Estuvo a escasos segundos de olvidarse de todo y de todos, cuando inoportunamente, su celular comenzó a sonar.

- "No puede ser"-. Pensaron los dos al separarse, el celular seguía sonando.

Incómoda y frustrada Anna sacó el bendito aparato para leer el identificador de llamadas.

- Lo voy a matar-. Masculló molesta al leer "REN" en la pantalla.

- Contesta-. Dijo Yoh ocultando su propia frustración-. Puede ser algo importante...

- Más le vale que así sea-. Respondió Anna caminando a un lado para contestar malhumorada-. ¿QUE?

- ¡Anna! ¡Necesito ayuda!-. Dijo Ren del otro lado, las fans mientras tanto intentaban tumbar la puerta del baño-. ¡AHORA!

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué son esos ruidos?-. Preguntó Anna escuchando coros que clamaban el nombre de Ren.

- E-Estoy... en el Parque de Diversiones del norte de la ciudad-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡¿DONDE?-. Gritó Anna-. ¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

- ¿Te molestaría preguntarme después?-. Ironizó Ren haciendo peso contra la puerta para evitar que las fans entraran-. ¡Estoy atrapado aquí y no precisamente huele a rosas!

2 minutos después los vidrios de Kyo's Management retumbaron con el grito de Anna.

- ¡Necesito un equipo de seguridad en el Parque de Diversiones del norte de la ciudad y un vehículo polarizado AHORA! ¡BUSQUEN A REN TAO!

**...**

**...**

Muy ajenos a esa realidad, mientras Ren buscaba a la cumpleañera y posteriormente huía de la estampida de fans, Hao y Tamao llegaron a uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes de Okinawa, Hao Asakura estaba por demás acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambientes; sin embargo, cuando entraron no pensó disfrutar tanto de la expresión que inundó el rostro de Tamao en cuanto vio las instalaciones.

Sus ojos brillaban a cada paso, incluso miraba inquieta a todo lugar desde la mesa que les asignaron; para él, el restaurant era agradable, no solo por su comida, sino por los muros convertidos en acuario que daban la sensación de estar bajo el mar. En cambio para Tamao, estar en ese lugar junto a Hao, la hacía sentirse especial; era el primer año que no iba al "Parque de Diversiones" por su cumpleaños; pero había valido la pena; definitivamente HABÍA VALIDO LA PENA.

Sin embargo, la emoción del momento tuvo un freno brusco cuando se fijó en los precios de cada platillo en la carta: "¡Tanto! ¡Cielos, este lugar es carísimo!", pensó Tamao cambiando rotundamente sus gestos; Hao al notarla tensa desvió su atención de la carta a su compañera.

- ¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Ahm... en verdad no quiero causar molestias-. Dijo Tamao usando la carta de escudo contra el garzón-. Es que...

- Tamao-. La interrumpió Hao imitando su acción con la carta y sonriendo tras ella-. Es tu cumpleaños, hoy invito yo...

- Pero es que...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Nada-. Respondió Hao-. ¿Qué te parece si a la próxima tú invitas?-. añadió logrando que Tamao sonriera de nuevo.

El garzón haciendo gala de su discreción miraba a algún punto fijo, conocía como cliente fijo a Hao Asakura y ya antes le había servido a él y a sus acompañantes; sean femeninas o un grupo de ejecutivos; y podía jurar que jamás había visto al exitoso empresario portarse tan familiarmente con una de sus acompañantes; pero en fin, su trabajo era esperar el pedido de los clientes y no hacerse ideas; así que eso hizo.

- "Es linda"-. Pensó Hao al analizar a Tamao cuando el garzón se fue-. "Muy linda y **también** la esposa de mi mejor amigo" se recriminó enseguida-. Y... Tamao... ¿Cómo ha estado Ren?

- ¿Ren?-. Titubeó ella y por cuestión de segundos se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de preguntar ¿Quién es Ren?-. Ahm... él está bien, el... el anterior jueves tuvo una sesión fotográfica, de la campaña de moda de la señorita Maiden.

Aquello no causó buena espina en Hao, ¿Qué pretendían esos dos?, por un lado esperó que Jeanne se mantuviera a raya con Ren al menos por un tiempo, y por otro estaba muy seguro que Ren estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para alejar a Jeanne; al parecer el único que estaba enterado de ese embrollo era él, porque a juzgar por la tranquilidad con la que Tamao le había dicho aquello, ella ni lo sospechaba.

- ehm... ¿Y qué tal te va la vida de casada?-. Preguntó Hao y Tamao se sonrojó-. Lo siento... a veces olvido ser más prudente con mis preguntas, aunque asumo que ha de ser complicado sobrellevar a "Chispita"

- ¿Chis...pita?-. Repitió Tamao perdida de pista.

- Jajaja... así es como llamo a Ren de vez en cuando-. Rió Hao.

- Oh...-. Musitó Tamao, "chispita", eso sonaba gracioso, pero totalmente descriptivo si se hablaba de Ren-. Supongo que sí, el apodo le cae de maravillas.

- Lo mismo digo yo-. Dijo Hao.

- Ren es como... como...-. Comenzó Tamao intentando buscar la palabra adecuada, Hao era el amigo de Ren, así que no podía decir que era un IDIOTA, ENGREÍDO ni nada por el estilo por muy cierto que fuera.

- Como un niño-. Dijeron Tamao y Hao a la vez.

- Ren es muy fácil de alterar-. Dijo Hao a los segundos-. Lo sé por experiencia, pero te diré un secreto...

Tamao entonces se acercó un poco.

- La mayoría de las veces es puro teatro-. Susurró Hao.

- "Pues no lo parece"-. Pensó Tamao sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

- En serio-. Dijo Hao-. Tiene carácter difícil, pero si puedo jactarme de conocerlo... rara vez se enfada de verdad-. "Lo único malo es que cuando se enfada de verdad hace o dice cosas sin pensarlas", pensó Asakura recordando la presentación de su revista.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila.

**...**

**...**

Llegada la noche Ren ya estaba en "Paradise", casi una hora había escuchado el sermón de Anna y había logrado convencerla de que había dado a parar al Parque famoso por simple curiosidad; "¡Vaya día!" pensó Ren al dejarse caer en el sofá de su casa

No sólo se la había pasado huyendo de "Paradise", para luego decidir ir a buscar a Tamao; NO, sino que además había sido perseguido por todo el parque por una estampida de fans, había sido rescatado entre flashes y cámaras de video, y también había tenido que quedar en ridículo frente a Anna, ¿Todo por qué?, ¿Por demostrar algo? ¿Por demostrárselo a Tamao?, ¿Por qué había hecho lo que había hecho?, NO TENIA LÓGICA.

Pero definitivamente lo peor del día era que Tamao aún no había regresado; iban a ser las 8 de la noche y ella aún no regresaba.

- ¿Pero dónde se ha metido?-. Se decía Ren revisando constantemente su reloj de pulsera en medio de la oscuridad de la sala-. Ya es tarde, ya debería estar aquí...

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala a oscuras.

- ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que estar preocupado por ella?-. Se reclamó Ren resoplando luego con fastidio-. ¡Por esa...! ¡Esa...! ¡Esa... loca, imprudente!

Estuvo dando vueltas como león enjaulado unos minutos más, cuando de pronto la entrada de "Paradise" se iluminó, escuchó también un auto y cual torpedo corrió a la puerta.

- "Es Tamao"-. Se dijo al verla bajar del coche-."¡Bonitas horas de llegar!"-. Agregó, ni siquiera había puesto atención a quién acompañaba a Tamao; simplemente sentía una especie de contradicción, una mezcla de rabia y alivio por verla, como en la mañana ella lucía feliz y despreocupada-. "Después de todo lo que he pasado por culpa suya".

- Es una bonita casa-. Dijo Hao al despedirse.

- ¿No quieres entrar?-. Propuso Tamao.

- Quizá otro día, la próxima vez podría venir Ren-. Propuso Hao.

- "No gracias"-. Pensó Tamao, pero se obligó a sonreír-. Claro... gracias por traerme.

- Descuida-. Dijo Hao-. Nos veremos después.

Tamao hizo una venia y sonrió a Hao, luego de verle marchar y hacer "adiós" con la mano entró muy tranquila a casa; no estaban las luces encendidas, "uhm, mejor...", pensó Tamao; sin embargo cuando caminaba hacia las escaleras un carraspeo la hizo dar un brinco.

- ¡¿QUIEN ES?-. Exclamó ella asustada

- ¿Es en serio?-. Repuso Ren, ¿Cómo que quién?

Tamao entonces agudizó la vista.

- ¿Ren? ¿Pero qué haces a oscuras?... sí que eres raro-. Dijo Tamao prendiendo las luces para encontrar a Ren cruzado de brazos mirándola a ella-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ren la miraba enfadado, "¿Y ahora qué hice?", se preguntó Tamao, esperó un poco a que Ren le contestara; pero fuera de mirarla no hacía nada más; así que decidió ignorarlo e ir por un poco de agua a la cocina.

- "Cuenta, cuenta... 1... 2...3..."-. Intentaba hacer Ren para calmarse, ¿Por qué la miraba así?, ¡Porque por su culpa había tenido el peor día de su vida!, ¡Y no solo eso!, sino que había estado muy preocupado por ella... Y ENCIMA ella llegaba y lo ignoraba... pero... A ver, UN SEGUNDO, ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por ella?, ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que hiciera?... preguntas como esa solo lograron ponerlo de peor humor.

Tamao que estaba tranquila bebiendo un poco de agua, por poco se atraganta cuando Ren apareció junto a ella mirándola asesinamente.

- ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?-. Le reclamó Ren.

Tamao tosió un poco mirándole sorprendida y extrañada, ok... tenía muy claro que Ren era algo "especial"; pero de ahí a que sin motivo alguno le gritara de esa forma, pues, ¡Era demasiado!.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao sin comprender-. ¿Por qué me gritas?

- ¿Por qué?... -. Masculló Ren-. Dime mejor... ¿QUÉ HORA ES?

Tamao no comprendió, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Ren sólo se limitó a ver su reloj de muñeca.

- Son las 7:15-. Dijo Tamao inocentemente, si era posible Ren se enojó más.

- ¡¿Por qué vuelves a casa tan tarde?-. Le reclamó Ren con la paciencia bajo cero.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao-. ¿Estás discutiendo conmigo porque llegué tarde a casa?, pero Ren... si no es tarde, además yo te dije que iba a salir.

Ren se sentía impotente y muy tonto por haberle preguntado aquello, pero en verdad le había preocupado, aunque esa preocupación se había convertido en enfado al ver que ella ni siquiera lo consideraba en serio.

- ¿Recuerdas?-. Preguntó Tamao-. Tú dijiste que estarías muy ocupado hoy, así que quedamos en que no tendría que regresar para hacer la cena.

- No recuerdo haber quedado NADA contigo-. Rebatió Ren.

- Se nota que no has tenido un buen día ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Tamao-.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-. Respondió Ren-. QUIERO- MI- CENA.

- ¿Tu cena? ¿No has comido?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¡Que no!, ¿Por qué crees que te pido mi cena?-. Repuso Ren, de alguna forma tenía que desquitarse-. ¡Haz algo...!

- Pues NO-HAY-NADA-. Dijo Tamao imitándole en el tono-. Te dije que saldría, y no he dejado listo nada, a menos que quieras fideos instantáneos.

- Por supuesto que NO-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Sabes qué?, no tengo idea de qué te ha sucedido hoy-. Dijo Tamao pasando por un lado de Ren-. Pero a MI me ha ido muy bien, así que ¿Quieres tu cena?, BIEN, la haré... solo porque no quiero echar a perder MI buen día con TU mal humor...

Dicho eso se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol de la sala.

- ¿Adónde vas?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¡Dije que quiero mi...!

- ¡Voy a cambiarme de ropa! "Su majestad"-. Ironizó Tamao.

Ya en su habitación se puso su ropa de diario, lo había decidido abajo y lo cumpliría, Ren no iba a echarle a perder ese hermoso cumpleaños que Hao le había dado.

Estando a punto de bajar de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, era Pilika.

- ¿Pili?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Tamao, ¿Estás bien?-. Fue lo primero que dijo la peliazul.

- ahm ¿Si?-. Repuso Tamao sin comprender-. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ay qué bueno...! es que después de la estampida que vi por televisión, creí que estarías herida o algo por el estilo-. Dijo Pilika aliviada

- Pilika no te entiendo nada-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿De qué estampida me hablas? ¿Por qué estaría herida?

- ¿Cómo de cuál? ¡De la estampida del "Parque de diversiones"!

- ¿Estampida?, pero si ahí no hay animales-. Repuso Tamao confundida.

- ¿Estás bromeando Tamao?... no de animales, ¡De gente! ¿Pero que no fuiste con Ren al Parque de diversiones?.

- ¿R-R-Ren?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Sí, tu "esposo", Tamao... ¿No estabas con tu esposo en tu cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- ehm.. ¡Claro...!-. Mintió Tamao-. S-sólo que... no estaba en la... "estampida"

- Acabo de verlo por televisión-. Dijo Pilika-. Pobre Ren, corría como alma que lleva el diablo con cientos de personas corriendo tras él, ¿Pero dónde te metiste mujer?

- Comprando recuerdos-. Argumentó Tamao con rapidez-. Pilika.. te llamo después ¿Si?

Y colgó. ¿Ren en el parque de diversiones? ¿Ren había ido? ¿Ren había sido perseguido por cientos de fans por ir al parque?; ¡Entonces era eso por lo que estaba molesto!

- ¡Eureka!

**...**

**...**

Abajo Ren se había quedado fijo en la cocina, había decidido darle un máximo de 10 minutos de tolerancia a Tamao, estaban a punto de acabarse y él estaba a punto de ir por ella a su habitación; estaba tramando la mejor forma de asustarla, cuando de pronto se sintió observado; al voltear tuvo que reprimir una exclamación al encontrar a Tamao mirándole detenidamente.

- ¿Qué me ves?-. Dijo Ren guardando la compostura, sin embargo ella le sonrió con cierta ironía.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?-. Preguntó Tamao, él decidió ignorarla y le volteó el rostro; sin embargo ella continuó-. ¿Te gustó el Parque de diversiones?

Ren giró a verle anonadado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a ir allí?-. Preguntó Ren fingiéndose extrañado.

- "Si no me lo hubiera dicho Pilika, hasta le creería"-. Pensó Tamao-. "Bueno, por algo es un buen actor"-. SÍ HAS IDO... ¿Por qué finges Ren?

Ren le miró ofuscado, estaba descubierto, ¡No tenía idea de cómo!, pero estaba descubierto...

- Bien...-. Masculló Ren-. fui... SI FUI, ¿Y QUÉ CON ESO?

- ¿Acaso a buscarme?-. Preguntó Tamao curiosa.

- ¡Por supuesto que NO!-. Dijo Ren poniéndose nervioso-. Yo fui porque... porque... me dio... CURIOSIDAD, y... porque tuve un tiempo libre.

- Uhm...-. Musitó Tamao-. Ojalá te hayas divertido... escuché que te persiguieron.

Ren caminó hacia el comedor molesto.

- Ojalá que no hayas ido por mi Ren-. Dijo Tamao comenzando a sacar los implementos para cocinar-. Porque al final yo NO fui al Parque.

Ren que estaba a medio sentarse en la silla se puso de pie de un brinco y no pudo evitar voltear a mirarle anonadado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?-. Exclamó Ren volviendo al lado de Tamao- ¿No fuiste?

- No-. Respondió Tamao con inocencia-. Lo siento... ojalá no hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

- ¡Que yo no te esperé!-. Exclamó Ren.

"Como un niño"-. Pensó Tamao y se limitó a reír no pudiendo aguantarse las ganas, jamás le había tocado hacer sonrojar a Ren, además el pico de su cabello estaba algo crecido; "Así que esas son sus señales cuando se enoja o se avergüenza".

-¡No te rías!-. Reclamó Ren.

- No me río de ti-. Dijo Tamao con una bonita sonrisa-. Anda ve a sentarte...-. Ren le miró con desconfianza-. Descuida, en serio... ve a sentarte, ya hago la cena.

Eso desconcertó al actor, Tamao asintió una vez más por lo que un 70 % convencido aceptó sentarse y esperar la cena; Tamao rápidamente hizo una sopa, veía de reojo a Ren jugando con una servilleta, de un momento a otro le imaginó con un traje de marinerito, cual si tuviera 5 o 6 años; y eso la enterneció,

"Increíble", pensó Tamao de sí misma; hubiera esperado todo, MENOS, que Ren Tao lograra enternecerla algún día.

Hao le había dicho que Ren raras veces se enfadaba de verdad; que la mayoría de sus enojos eran puro teatro, ¿Quizá Ren trataba de ocultarse tras su carácter explosivo?, ¿Por qué había ido al parque de diversiones ese día?, él le había dicho que estaría muy ocupado; pero... había ido, es más... había sido perseguido por sus fans; según él porque conocía a gente allí y porque le dio curiosidad, pero... ¿Precisamente el día de su cumpleaños? y encima ¿Cuándo ella había dicho que iría?.

- ¿Qué me ves?-. Le preguntó Ren luego de unos minutos de comer la sopa, Tamao tenía la mirada fija en él; pero a la vez su mirada se hallaba perdida-. ¿Por qué me miras así?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¿Nunca me habías visto comer?

- "Pobre Ren, la que habrá pasado solo en el Parque de diversiones, diga lo que diga estoy segura que fue a buscarme"-. Se dijo Tamao tomando atención-. "Quizá sí quería ir al Parque; pero como es un orgulloso sin remedio no me dijo nada"

- ¿Te la vas a pasar mirándome?-. Preguntó Ren incómodo.

- Ren...-. Dijo al fin Tamao-. Quiero ir al Parque de diversiones.

- ¿QUE?-. Dijo Ren.

- Es una costumbre que rompí hoy-. Dijo Tamao, "Y bien que valió la pena "-. No he tenido una torta, ni tampoco el besugo que mencionaste en la mañana y se supone que es mi cumpleaños...

De un momento a otro, después de haber estado distraída, luego con la mirada fija en él, ahora lucía afligida.

- No puede ser tan tarde-. Siguió Tamao y de pronto le miró casi en súplica-. ¡¿Vamos al parque? ¿SI? ¡Por favor!

Ren parpadeó perplejo, tenía la cuchara con un poco de sopa suspendida en el aire y la boca ligeramente abierta, Tamao frente a él tenía las manos juntas en dirección a él.

- Anda Ren... ¿Sí?-. Pidió de nuevo Tamao-. Además tú también te quedaste con la curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Vamos... mañana limpiaré lo que quieras y... y... no sé, cocinaré lo que quieras-. Dijo Tamao "Con este argumento caerá".

- Limpiarás cada rincón de la casa-. Dijo Ren pensando que estaba haciendo un trato.

- "Sí como no"-. Pensó con ironía Tamao-. Claro.

- Incluido el patio-. Añadió Ren dejando la cuchara en el plato.

- "Sigue soñando"-. Pensó Tamao divertida-. Lo que digas.

- Bien-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie-. No hay tiempo de esperar a que te cambies.

- ¿Cambiarme para qué?-. Dijo Tamao corriendo a coger su chaqueta del armario cercano a la salida-. ¡Apresúrate o se nos hará tarde!.

En menos de 5 segundos Tamao ya estaba fuera de la casa, Ren de pronto se sintió relajado y hasta casi divertido.

- Podemos subirnos a algunos juegos si no llegamos muy tarde-. Dijo Tamao en el auto.

- Van a ser las 9 de la noche ¿Qué esperas encontrar realmente?-. Dijo Ren.

- No seas aguafiestas-. Dijo Tamao-. No estamos yendo para encontrar el parque cerrado ¿O sí?

- Aquí y en cualquier lugar de la tierra existen los "horarios de atención" ¿Te suena familiar?-. Dijo Ren-. Personalmente a mi no me interesa ir a ese parque, simplemente quiero obtener mi parte del trato que hicimos-. Mintió

- ¿Qué trato?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- El trato en el que yo obtengo una casa limpia y tú el ir a tu mentado "Parque de Diversiones"-. Respondió Ren-. Yo dije que iríamos... de ahí a que entremos está fuera de discusión; tú tendrás que cumplir tu parte de todas maneras.

- Oye, CON O SIN trato yo limpio la casa todos los días-. Dijo Tamao-. Además como si tú no quisieras entrar.

- Ya dije que no-. Dijo Ren a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Claro, y por eso fuiste a que cientos de fans te persiguieran en la tarde-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Eso fue culpa tuya!-. Respondió Ren.

- ¡AJA!-. Dijo Tamao contenta-. Lo sabía, ¡Fuiste a buscarme!

- Deja de decir TONTERÍAS-. Dijo Ren enrojeciendo levemente y como excusa de no hablar prendió la radio.

- Si fuiste a buscarme-. Dijo Tamao lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara-. ¡Aunque lo niegues Ren! ¡Fuiste!

Ren decidió ignorarla; JAMÁS admitiría que había ido a buscarla, Tamao podía asegurarlo y gritarlo cuantas veces quisiera; pero él NO cedería; aunque en el fondo, lejos de escucharla y darle la razón; sí quería encontrar el parque de diversiones abierto.

Lastimosamente para ambos, llegaron tarde.

- Te lo dije-. Dijo Ren-. Está cerrado.

- Tampoco es como si hubiéramos pasado desapercibidos estando abierto, menos contigo-. Dijo Tamao-. Supongo que por tratarse de ti, nos conviene más que esté cerrado.

- Mira, si quieres hacerte la graciosa no...-. Comenzó a decir Ren con el pico de su cabello crecido.

- Oye... espera, antes de gritarme déjame terminar, lo digo porque estando el parque cerrado lo tendríamos solo para los dos-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo entrar furtivamente?-. Mencionó Ren.

- ¿Acaso no lo has hecho antes?-. Preguntó Tamao como si nada

- No sé de tus mañas de delincuente-. Dijo Ren con cierta ironía.

- Vamos, lo has hecho en películas, te vi-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ja... lo admitiste, eres MI fan-. Dijo Ren.

- JA... no admití nada, menos ser TU fan-. Dijo Tamao en igual tono-. Dije que vi tus películas, nada más.

- ¿Y acaso estamos rodando una película?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao resopló con fastidio.

- ¿Entonces vamos a regresar a casa?-. Preguntó Tamao desanimada.

Ren la miró de reojo y luego miró el parque cerrado de nuevo.

- Tan largo viaje y tendremos que regresar a casa sin más recuerdo que tu música sonando en el auto-. Se lamentó Tamao, Ren seguía pensando-. De haberlo sabido no hubiera salido, de verdad que quería subirme aunque sea a un juego...

- Oye... ¿Podrías cerrar la boca 2 segundos?-. Le dijo Ren-. Trato de pensar qué vamos a hacer.

- Rápido, tengo frío-. Dijo Tamao.

- Pues ponte la chaqueta-. Dijo Ren.

- La dejé en el auto.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo?-. Dijo Ren quitándose su chaqueta para ponérsela a ella-. No te acostumbres tanto, me la devolverás cuando sepamos qué hacer.

Tamao solo asintió, enseguida la tibieza de la chaqueta de Ren la envolvió mitigando el frío, ese había sido un gesto de amabilidad no amable; pero por alguna razón Tamao prefería creer lo primero; a su lado Ren parecía estar teniendo y desechando ideas, ella prefirió dejarlo por la paz y esperar a que dijera algo.

- Vamos-. Dijo de pronto Ren girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia el auto.

- ¿Ir? ¿Adónde?-. Preguntó Tamao-. ¡Ren, espera!

¡Siempre era así! ¡Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nada lo detenía y simplemente no le daba la real gana de escuchar a nadie!, Tamao solo esperaba que la nueva locura de Ren resultara con ella ilesa física y psicológicamente.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wujuuu!, no puedo creer que estemos en el capítulo 51 :P... he aquí la actualización!, gracias por seguir conmigo :D**

**besoss!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Eiserne Lady:** ¡Hola Eiserne!, bienvenida oficialmente al fic :)... no te preocupes ;) se vienen escenas puro Ren x Tamao... tengo algunas ideas que a la larga, sé que me van a hacer difícil la elección entre Ren y Hao u.u!... :P jejejeje, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review!, espero que esta conti te haya gustado igual :D... besosss ;) !

**karen:** ¡Hola Karen!, que bueno que te hayan divertido los dos capis anteriores :), muchas gracias por seguir con la historia!... yo me divertí mucho haciendo la escena entre Ren y Anna, sí que fue una situación embarazosa para Anna y el que pagó las consecuencias (portazo) fue Yoh... XD y luego dejé a Ren atrapado en el baño (muajaja), Uhmmm!, Tamao no invitó exactamente a Ren al Parque, pero... quien sabe lo que pueda suceder con la "nueva ocurrencia de Ren" :P... en fin, gracias por tu review!, ojalá te haya gustado la conti :), besosss!

**Stellar BS:** Stellaaar! ( Se me nota la emoción? ...para nada ¿No? n.n!) ... bueeeno, yo sigo algo atareada XD, me planteo un nuevo proyecto de teatro para la próxima semana y hoy es la segunda presentación de mi banda, (Añoro mi almohadita y mis horas de sueño como no tienes idea! XD peeeero, nadie me quita lo bailado XP!)... ¿Ahora qué tal el Ren x Tamao?, habrá más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos, precisamente por ser el cumpleaños de Tamao :P... uhm Jeanne será un problema, como dijo alguien por ahí "quiere llamar la atención de Ren", y como dije antes, ella es otra niña... pero que actúa con cierta malicia de adulto que la vuelve un peligro constante para el "Ren x Tamao"... n.n, hasta ahí la dejo en suspenso XD... y sobre lo de la familia de Ren, bueno... se verá más adelante, pero tiene mucho que ver con el inicio de la historia :D... y ¡oye!, a ver cuándo nos sorprendes con otro fic de Ren x Tamao tú también, que te quedan geniales! ;)!... besossss! y gracias por tu review!

**Im Killjoy:** ¡Hola Killjoy! ¡Owwww!, muchas gracias =)!, esa escena de Ren con Anna se asemeja a un "Fue sin querer queriendo" del Chavo XD, y el lesionado resultó siendo Yoh n.n!... pronto nuevas intromisiones de Jeanne... de Yoh y Anna también, veamos hasta donde alcanza la santa paciencia de Yoh XD... ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, por seguir la historia y claro, por dejar tu review n.n! ojalá te haya gustado la continuación... besosss ;)!

**Akira**: ¡Hola Akira! ¡Qué bueno saber que la historia sigue entreteniendo :P! a mí eso me alegra mucho; y... bueno espero que las escenas se compensen las unas a las otras, una dosis de risa y otra de reflexión... n.n!, sobre el pasado de Ren, eso se verá más adelante, pero a la relación de los espositos aún les espera unos cuantos altibajos... aunque no por lo pronto, les daré una pequeña tregua n.n!... ahhhh y sobre la escena perdida!, ya la leí, hubiera querido ser la primera, pero fui la quinta n.n! me gustó mucho, además que no sé... me emocionó de cierta forma que hubieran escrito una historia de esta historia :P y a Tina le quedó muy bien!... en fin!, gracias por tu review! ojalá la conti te haya gustado ;)... besosss!

**Tinavb:** ¡Hola Tina!... siiiii a Yoh le estoy tomando mucho cariño XD-... me esmero con él; y ya a Hao le tocaba aparecer, estaba muy ausente jojo!... la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo va a actuar Hao de ahora en adelante?, y luego ¿Qué irá a hacer Ren con Tamao por su cumpleaños?... gracias por comentar y seguir la historia Tina :D... besosss!

**Purah Naberius:** ¡Hola Purah! Bienvenida oficialmente al fic :D!, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario ;), ojalá la espera por esta conti no haya sido mucha!... n.n!, esta vez y la siguiente creo será más de Ren x Tamao ;), ojalá sea de tu agrado también!... en fin!, gracias de nuevo por seguir la historiaa!... besosss!


	52. El cumpleaños de Tamao III

**Capítulo LII:**** "El cumpleaños de Tamao III"**

...

...

...

Cuando Tamao llegó al coche, Ren ya estaba con el cinturón puesto; la pregunta era ¿Hacerle caso o no?

- Sube al auto, no tenemos toda la noche-. Dijo Ren luego de ver a Tamao indecisa de subir o no.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos y tras un nuevo llamado de Ren y que éste encendiera el auto, Tamao subió rápido al coche, ¿Ahora qué locura se le había ocurrido a Ren?.

- ¿Adónde vamos a ir?-. Preguntó Tamao confusa.

- A un lugar-. Dijo Ren mientras manejaba.

- Me queda claro que "a un lugar"-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero yo no estoy vestida para los "Lugares" a los que acostumbras ir tu.

- En eso tienes toda la razón-. Se rió Ren luego de observarla de refilón.

- Muy gracioso-. Dijo Tamao ladeando la mirada.-. Ya dime.

- No-. Musitó Ren muy tranquilo, Tamao le miró molesta-. Bien... vamos a un lugar desolado.

- ¿A un lugar desolado?-. Repitió Tamao-. ¿Qué se supone que estás tramando?

- Nada de importancia-. Dijo Ren riendo de la expresión de Tamao-. Solo iremos a un lugar desolado donde nadie pueda escuchar tus gritos mientras te ahogo-. Añadió con suma tranquilidad, Tamao se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ren le miró de reojo un par de veces, ella estaba petrificada, iba dejarla unos segundos así ¡Era tan divertido!; pero ya no pudo reprimir su risa.

- ¡Jajajaja!-. Rió Ren de buena gana-. ¡Quita esa cara, tonta! "Lugar desolado..." ¡No puedo ser que te lo creyeras!

- "E-s...E-s... ¿Una broma?"-. Pensó Tamao en cuanto salió del pasmo-. ¡No es gracioso!-. Dijo ella golpeando el hombro de Ren.

- Desde mi ángulo, sí-. Dijo Ren tratando de no distraerse mucho del camino.

- ¡Claro!, ¡Porque el asustado no eres tú!-. Reclamó ella.

- ¿En serio te asusté?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¡No qué va!-. Ironizó Tamao cruzándose de brazos-. Luego no te quejes si le pongo laxante a tu comida.

- No te atreverías-. Dijo Ren... "No... no lo haría, solo juega"

- No me tientes-. Le retó Tamao... "Oh si... no lo hice la otra vez..., pero solo de pura pena, ¡Que no me tiente!"

- Bien, bien, solo fue una broma-. Dijo Ren, "Una broma muy divertida"-. Eres muy crédula o yo un actor genial... aunque creo que las dos cosas.

- Y el ego por delante-. Canturreó Tamao-. ¿No te cansas de amarte a ti mismo?

- De hecho no-. Ironizó Ren-. Soy muy bueno en eso.

- Se nota-. Dijo Tamao-. Ya no me cambies el tema... ¿Adónde estamos yendo?

- A un lugar-. Respondió Ren y viendo que Tamao iba a golpearlo de nuevo añadió rápidamente-. Ok... es una sorpresa, ¿Ya?

- Si te veo aproximándote a un cementerio o a un descampado te juro que me lanzo del auto-. Advirtió Tamao con tal seriedad, que Ren volvió a reírse.

- Eres muy ocurrente-. Comentó Ren.

- No te rías, no bromeo-. Se quejó Tamao.

- Y eso es lo más irónico de todo-. Rió Ren.

- ¡OH! ¡Mejor no diré nada!-. Exclamó Tamao enfurruñándose en el asiento.

- De saber que era así de fácil hacerte callar, lo hubiera hecho antes-. Dijo Ren.

Tamao rodó la mirada, iba a decirle un par de cosas a ese "engreído", cuando al girar a verlo lo descubrió sonriendo; aún con la mirada puesta sobre el camino, pero más relajado de lo que lo hubiera visto... al menos en Japón. Sólo por eso no dijo nada, prefería ver a Ren Tao de esa forma que hecho una bestia.

- ¡Qué bonito!-. Dijo Tamao cuando pudo ver las playas de la isla completamente iluminadas.

- Solo son las playas-. Dijo Ren mientras ella se pegaba a la ventana del auto como niña.

- Dirás lo que quieras-. Dijo Tamao restándole importancia-. Yo no salgo de noche, ¡Así que es precioso!

Aquello lo había dicho casi en son de orden, Ren no hizo nada salvo sonreír algo divertido y bajar la velocidad para que no pasaran tan pronto la bahía, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué había aceptado ir al "Parque de diversiones"? ¿Por qué manejaba a través de la isla solo porque ella estaba desanimada con el parque cerrado?...

-"Creo que los porqués no tienen cabida hoy"-. Pensó Ren mientras Tamao seguía con las manos pegadas al vidrio-. "No importan por hoy".

Cuando al fin llegaron al "lugar sorpresa de Ren", Tamao lejos de estar sorprendida se quedó apoyada en el auto de Ren mirándolo a éste con total desconfianza.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ren al darse cuenta que ella no lo seguía.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose repentinamente muy insegura; ¿Qué tramaba Ren?.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos?-. Preguntó Ren entonces giró a ver el lugar un segundo, ¿Qué podían hacer Tamao y él en un lugar como ese que no fuera...?, "¡Ay no!"-.¡N-No... N-No comiences a hacerte ideas raras!-. Agregó ruborizándose fuertemente.

"Claro, fácil es decirlo, ¡Entonces para qué me trae aquí!"-. Pensó Tamao viendo el imponente edificio frente suyo.

- No te compliques-. Dijo Ren con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Venir a un hotel? y no cualquier hotel, sino al ¿Marriott?, ¡Dime si eso no es complicarse!-. Dijo Tamao en tono irónico.

- No es nada del otro mundo, simplemente una idea...-. Argumentó Ren-. ahora, ¿Entras o te llamo un taxi?, yo SÍ voy a entrar contigo o sin ti.

Tamao ladeó la mirada hacia el inmenso y elegante hotel, en efecto era "Demasiado elegante", solo desde las escaleras parecía algún palacio o algo por el estilo; Tamao se sintió intimidada y casi por reflejo sus manos arrugaron un poco el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Ren se percató de ello y tras voltear a ver la entrada del hotel, adivinó lo que estaba sucediendo, de modo que se acercó a Tamao sin que ella se diera cuenta, y una vez detrás de ella le dio un empujoncito hacia el hotel.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Se quejó Tamao.

- O caminas o te llevo a rastras-. Dijo Ren con total simpleza.

- ¡No, Ren... NO...!-. Exclamó Tamao regresando al auto.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo Ren mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta del auto en vano.

- Trato de entrar al auto ¿No se nota?-. Respondió Tamao.

- Sería más efectivo si no estuviera cerrado-. Agregó Ren, Tamao dejó de forcejear la puerta-. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?

Para entonces Tamao ya estaba sonrojada, muy nerviosa y con la mirada en el piso, Ren en serio no entendía "El gran problema", salvo que ella efectivamente se estuviera haciendo "ideas raras"; iba a "aclarar" la razón por la que la había llevado allí (De alguna forma, porque ni él mismo sabía el por qué); cuando entonces apareció uno de los empleados del hotel.

- Buenas noches, bienvenidos-. Saludó el hombre-. ¿Me permite la llave de su auto?

Ren observó a Tamao unos segundos; de ser posible ella estaba aún más nerviosa; sin embargo no había llegado hasta ahí para decir "no gracias, estaba de pasada" o "Solo admiraba la estructura", ya se las apañaría con Tamao después.

- Buenas noches-. Respondió Ren extendiéndole las llaves.

- Bienvenidos nuevamente, con permiso-. Dijo el empleado y acto seguido se subió al auto de Ren llevándoselo de la entrada rápidamente.

- "Ok... supongo que si tendré que irme en taxi"-. Pensó Tamao.

- ¿Ahora de qué estás tan nerviosa?, si se puede saber-. Preguntó Ren cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

- Déjalo por la paz Ren...-. Respondió ella y luego buscó en su bolso por su celular-. Quédate si quieres, ya me llamo un taxi y...

- A ver... a ver, un segundo...-. Dijo Ren, pero Tamao siguió marcando.

- ¿Hola?, sí, necesito un...-. Comenzó a decir Tamao a la operadora; cuando entonces Ren le quitó el celular.

- ¿Si señorita?-. Preguntaban del otro lado.

- Olvídelo, número equivocado-. Respondió Ren y colgó.

- Oye... Esa era MI llamada-. Dijo Tamao molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?-. Preguntó Ren comenzando a molestarse.

- No me sucede nada, estoy cansada y quiero irme-. Respondió Tamao dándole la espalda.

- Querías ir al "Parque de Diversiones" y que yo recuerde no lucías tan "cansada"-. Argumentó Ren obligándola a dar la vuelta.

- Cuando era al PARQUE... ¡No al Marriott!-. Se defendió Tamao quitando la mano de Ren de su hombro.

- ¡¿Y cuál es el problema? -. Exclamó Ren, pero lejos de que Tamao gritara en respuesta, solo bajó la mirada, por lo que Ren bajó la guardia también-. Tamao...-. Ella ladeó la mirada, Ren usó el tono más paciente que tenía-. Tamao... ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede?

Tamao le miró de reojo unos segundos y automáticamente apretujó sus manos una con la otra, se sentía apenada, después de todo ella había insistido a Ren que salieran ¿Por qué hablaba sin pensar?. Por otro lado Ren no le estaba gritando, así que eso ya era algo... entonces suspiró cansada.

- N-no... No estoy vestida para...-. Titubeó Tamao-. ... no puedo entrar a un lugar así...-. Entonces elevó la mirada con coraje-. Es más... NO VOY a entrar, ME VOY.

Entonces dio la media vuelta para irse, ¡Aunque fuera a pie!, sin embargo antes de que hubiera dado 2 pasos Ren la sujetó de la cintura y la regresó a su sitio.

- Tú fuiste la que no quiso cambiarse-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Oye pero qué...!-. Intentó replicar Tamao.

- ¡Pero nada...!-. Dijo Ren haciendo que por fin entraran al hotel.

Tamao no se equivocó al pensar en la grandiosidad del hotel; solo el lobby era imponente; de pronto aún estando en su propio país y en su ciudad de siempre, se sentía tan perdida como en el hotel de Seúl.

- Ren...no... hago lo que quieras-. Musitó Tamao con la garganta seca y temblando ligeramente, trataba a toda costa de hacer fuerza en contra usando sus pies-. ¡Te doy permiso de duplicar mi deuda si me dejas ir ahora!

Ren rodó los ojos al cielo, la tenía sujeta de la cintura y aprisionada también de una mano; le daba gracia sentirla temblar de esa manera, como si la estuviera llevando a la guillotina o al borde de algún precipicio; desde la posición en la que se encontraban, los que volteaban a verlos, sean huéspedes o personal de servicio que reconocían a la pareja, simplemente señalaban con la mirada y no decían nada.

- Ya, cualquiera pensaría que te estoy raptando-. Susurró Ren tratando de disimular; Tamao en cambio no dejaba de intentar escapar.

- Noticas para ti-. Respondió ella-. ¡Eso es precisamente lo que haces!

- No en este caso-. Dijo Ren aún avanzando con ella.

- Por supuesto que...-. Iba a responder ella; pero Ren se le adelantó.

- Por supuesto que no, eres mi esposa después de todo-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Eso no es...!-. Intentó replicar Tamao, cuando entonces...

- ¡Buenas noches señores Tao!-. Saludó el gerente, ¿A qué hora habían llegado a la recepción?

- Buenas noches-. Dijo Ren-. Quiero una Royal Suite.

- Por supuesto-. Dijo el hombre, Tamao estaba pálida como la cera y estaba segura de que si Ren no la estuviera sujetando, ella seguramente estaría en el suelo.

- ¿Por cuántos días?-. Dijo el hombre.

- Dos-. Respondió Ren con total naturalidad-. ¿Aparte de la Royal Suite hay alguna otra instalación con acceso directo al Spa o a una piscina interior?

- Sí señor; hay una suite con acceso a una de las piscinas interiores-. Dijo el hombre.

- Bien, entonces la quiero-. Respondió Ren soltando la mano de Tamao y sacando la tarjeta de crédito de su billetera-. Aquí tiene, ¿Cuentan con una boutique?

- Por supuesto señor Tao-. Respondió el gerente mientras realizaba la operación con la tarjeta de Ren-. Aquí tiene, esperamos que su estadía sea satisfactoria-. Añadió devolviéndole la tarjeta y enseguida palmeó sus manos a su derecha.

A los minutos una mujer muy guapa y vestida con el uniforme del hotel se acercó diligente, haciendo una venia corta hacia los recientes huéspedes.

- La señorita Higarashi los ayudará en lo que necesiten-. Dijo el gerente-. Por lo pronto, creo que necesitaban de una boutique.

- Mi nombre es Hye-. Dijo la mujer-. Con gusto puedo conducirlos al mall interior.

Ren se limitó a asentir y tras una señal positiva de Hye, tanto él y por ende Tamao la siguieron.

- Ren, tu broma ya fue muy lejos... por favor-. Pidió Tamao cuando Hye se adelantó unos pasos, Ren aún la sujetaba.

- No veo a nadie que se esté riendo-. Contestó Ren algo divertido.

- ¿Pero qué te propones?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Vamos a asaltar el Mall-. Dijo Ren descendiendo un poco el rostro hasta Tamao-. Hye es la rehén.

- ¡Ya en serio!-. Reclamó Tamao al ver que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- ¿Qué hace la gente normal en un Mall o en una boutique?-. Preguntó Ren volviendo a erguirse-. Deja de hacer preguntas.

Desde que había conocido a Ren, cada vez que iba a un centro comercial o boutique terminaba de maniquí de las mujeres que allí trabajaban; primero cuando Ren quiso usarla para hacer pasar un mal rato a Hao; luego cuando aceptó casarse y según Ren "NADA" de lo que tenía era decente, luego cuando la prepararon para su boda y nuevamente en ese momento, cuando otras nuevas 4 mujeres le sugerían una y otra prenda.

Al final terminó con tres conjuntos, entre ellos y por concejo de Hye un bañador; minutos más tarde, estaba en el elevador rumbo a quién sabía dónde.

- Es aquí-. Dijo Hye que la había acompañado, luego pasó una tarjeta por el cerrojo digital-. El señor Tao me dijo que se adelantaría.

- ¿Adelantarse?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Sí señora-. Respondió Hye mientras le daba la tarjeta a Tamao-. No pensaría que la dejaría sola abajo.

- Jejeje... n-no...-. Rió Tamao.

- Bueno, si me necesita solo llame por mí al lobby-. Dijo Hye.

- Gracias-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

- Disfrute su estadía-. Respondió Hye antes de irse.

Tamao dudó unos segundos en la entrada de la habitación, por cautela primero asomó la cabeza, quedándose con la boca abierta por el lujo de la habitación, casi por inercia entró completamente y tras cerrar la puerta avanzó por el pequeño pasillo encontrándose con una salita de ensueño, esa "Suite" parecía un apartamento de lujo; las bolsas cayeron a su lado y lo primero que llamó más su atención fue el arreglo floral en una mesilla de dentro de la sala.

- ¡Qué lindas!-. Dijo Tamao acercando su rostro a las flores para luego acariciar un poco los pétalos de los lirios.

Luego miró hacia la ventana, estaban en un piso elevado y la vista era hermosa; casi con igual embeleso con el que se pegó a los vidrios del auto de Ren cuando pasaban por las playas, se pegó a la límpida ventana conteniendo el aliento al ver el mar bellamente iluminado.

- ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo de pronto la voz de Ren y ella volteó automáticamente.

- Ren...-. Musitó Tamao como si no esperara encontrarlo allí, enseguida se ordenó limitar su ángulo de visión del cuello de Ren para arriba.

Él traía en los hombros una toalla blanca, un bañador oscuro y sandalias de baño; el atuendo si bien no era demasiado excéntrico o ceñido, sí dejaba más al descubierto de lo que Tamao estaba acostumbrada a ver; entre esos detalles el torso trabajado del actor, que si bien era de contextura delgada, también tenía músculos marcados y espalda amplia.

- ¿Vas a ir a la piscina con eso?-. Preguntó Ren señalándole con un dedo.

- ¿Pi...piscina?-. Titubeó Tamao, Ren miraba alrededor, "¡Indecente, ¿Por qué no se cubre con la toalla?" pensaba mientras tanto.

- ¿No compraste nada?ó Ren al no ver bolsas.

- Sí, pero... ya Ren, dime ¿De qué va todo esto?-. Pidió Tamao-. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿Por qué la ropa? ¿Por qué?

- Si te hace sentir mejor-. Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos-. Te uso de excusa.

- ¿Excusa?

- Siempre quise venir a este hotel-. Dijo Ren sentándose sobre el mango de un sofá, desde allí volvió a captar la atención de Tamao-. Si venía solo, era extraño y si antes venía acompañado era un escándalo... no se me ocurrió mejor idea que venir contigo, así no es un escándalo, se supone que eres mi esposa.

- Si qué eres caprichoso-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Todo esto por un antojo?

- ¿Por qué no dejas de complicarte y lo aceptas?, aunque sea mi antojo, yo que tú lo disfrutaría-. Dijo Ren-. Por ese pasillo hay una entrada directa a una de las piscinas interiores, yo voy a ir ahora...

Tamao no se movió de su sitio.

- Piénsalo Tamao, ¿Cuándo volverás en otro cumpleaños al Marriott?, nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder mañana...-. Añadió Ren antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Tamao se quedó unos minutos pensando, se perdió por otros en la infinita noche estrellada que tenía desde esa suite.

"¿Cuándo volverás en otro cumpleaños al Marriott?", eso era cierto... por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Ren no perdía razón, además era SU cumpleaños; Ren solo había querido satisfacer uno más de sus caprichos; pero eso no quitaba que el lugar donde estaba era un sueño, que tenía todo a su disposición y que Ren (Capricho o no) se lo daba.

...

...

Ren había hecho traer a la piscina interior algunos jugos, fruta y pastelillos; en ese momento se encontraba echado en una de las camillas allí instaladas, el ambiente estaba templado y él comenzaba a preguntarse por qué había hecho todo eso; le había dicho a Tamao una mentira, no lo había hecho por un capricho; pero de ahí la única explicación lógica, era que no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que esa.

- "El Parque estaba cerrado, ella perdió la costumbre que tiene en su cumpleaños y como estaba decepcionada... solo se me ocurrió"-. Se dijo Ren-. "Aunque hubiera sido suficiente con llevarla a comer algo y punto"

Le había dicho a Tamao que no se complicara; pero inconscientemente él lo hacía; ¿Tan malo sería admitir que había hecho todo eso, solo por querer volver especial el cumpleaños de Tamao?... SI, si sería muy malo; porque eso significaría que le agradaba; porque significaría que comenzaban a ser amigos; y eso no estaba bien; por eso era más conveniente el hacer pasar toda aquélla excentricidad como un capricho suyo; nada personal... NADA que pudiera conectarlo a Tamao.

Un suave carraspeo le hizo abrir los ojos, giró un poco la cabeza y al otro extremo de la piscina estaba Tamao; sosteniendo en frente un par de toallas y mirando a todo lado; aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era su atuendo; tenía puesto una ropa de baño aguamarina y un pareo de un tono más oscuro atado a su cadera.

- Lo que hace el dinero-. Musitaba Tamao apabullada por esa instalación, luego miró la piscina con tan bonita iluminación desde su interior que invitaba a nadar-. Ahm... Hola-. Dijo ella cuando se percató de la atención de Ren.

- ¿Qué decidiste?-. Dijo Ren que ya se había puesto en pie.

- Es obvio-. Respondió Tamao-. No me preocuparé por descifrar tus intenciones hoy... solo lo voy a disfrutar.

- Bien-. Respondió Ren-. Se supone que lo hagas.

- Hace calor aquí-. Dijo Tamao.

- Es porque la piscina es temperada-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿De verdad?-. Preguntó Tamao y una idea se le cruzó por la mente-. Vaya... no sabía que habría piscinas temperadas en Okinawa.

- Les sirve este tipo de atractivos para clientes exigentes-. Explicó Ren.

- ¿Así como tú?-. Siguió Tamao y sin llamar mucho la atención fue caminando a un lado de Ren.

- Puede decirse-. Respondió Ren.

- Osea que prefieres las piscinas Tamao con una expresión de inocencia.

- A menos que quiera coger un resfriado-. Dijo Ren sin comprender el afán de Tamao sobre la piscina temperada.

- Me alegra; al menos no te resfriarás-. Dijo Tamao, Ren giró la cabeza para verla; pero entonces Tamao lo empujó.

- ¡Espera...!-. Gritó Ren demasiado tarde.

Las risas de Tamao no se dejaron esperar, luego se acercó al borde de la piscina aún abrazando sus toallas y mirando con inocencia a Ren.

- ¡Serás...!-. Trató de decir Ren

- No, no-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. Te lo tenías merecido, además a ti te gustan las piscinas temperadas.

- ¡¿Merecido por qué?-. Replicó Ren desde la piscina.

- Por tenerme en ascuas desde el auto-. Dijo Tamao con total naturalidad.

Ren le miró ceñudo unos segundos; Tamao sonreía complacida; fue entonces que Ren resopló.

- De acuerdo... solo porque es tu cumpleaños voy a pasarte esta-. Dijo Ren y Tamao se sorprendió, ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza con el piso de la piscina?

- Ok...ó Tamao sin perderlo de vista, Ren fue avanzando hasta el borde para salir de la piscina, incluso hizo ademán de hacerlo cuando profirió un grito de dolor que hizo pegar un brinco a Tamao- ¡Ren! ¡¿Qué pasó?

- ARJ-. Masculló Ren apoyado en sus brazos al borde.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué tienes?-. Exclamó Tamao preocupada.

- ¡Es un calambre!-. Dijo Ren con la cara compungida de dolor.

Tamao se agachó rápidamente a su lado.

- ¡NO!- Dijo Ren cuando ella intentó tocarlo.

- ¡Tienes que salir! No va a pasar si sigues en el agua-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a intentarlo.

- ¡DUELE!-. Se quejó Ren.

- Tiraré de ti-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Dame tu mano!

Ren no hizo caso.

- ¡Dame tu mano Ren!-. Gritó Tamao y entonces Ren le dio la mano-. ¡Eso es, ahora voy a jalar...!

- No si yo te jalo primero-. Respondió un Ren súbitamente recuperado; Tamao no tuvo tiempo de reacción y cuando menos se lo pensó Ren la arrojó a la piscina.

Ahora fue el turno de Ren para reírse mientras Tamao chapoteaba con desespero en la piscina.

- ¡No sé nadar, idiota!-. Gritó Tamao entre que entraba y salía del agua, Ren seguía partiéndose de risa.

- ¿Y por qué mejor no pruebas a ponerte de pie?-. Se burló Ren, Tamao se sintió la mujer más tonta del mundo.

- ¡Mis toallas!-. Exclamó Tamao cuando frente a ella vio hundidas sus dos toallas-. ¡Ren, me las vas a pagar!

Ren que hasta entonces por poco lloraba de risa giró a verla; y súbitamente las risas se apagaron, Tamao seguía molesta en la piscina intentando coger sus toallas pesadas por el agua; entretanto Ren se había quedado sin habla momentáneamente; con la caída, el cabello de Tamao se había desatado de su liga y ahora caía largo y húmedo por su rostro, sus hombros y espalda, llevaba puesto un trikini que aunque conservador dejaba a la vista más de lo que usualmente ella dejaba notar.

- ¡Oye tú!-. Dijo Tamao sacándole de su embobamiento-. ¡Al menos ayúdame con las toallas! ¡Pesan!

Sintiéndose estúpido por su reacción anterior, Ren se limitó a entrar de nuevo a la piscina y recibir de Tamao una de las toallas.

- No vuelvo a confiar en ti-. Dijo Tamao cargándole con la otra toalla-. ¡Estoy empapada!

- Esa es la idea-. Dijo Ren con las toallas en los brazos-. Por eso llevas traje de baño

Fue entonces que Tamao se percató que ya no tenía ningún escudo que cubriera el trikini

- ¿Qué?-. Siseó Ren.

- Dame una de las toallas-. Dijo Tamao con las mejillas rosadas y los brazos cubriendo su pecho, Ren sonrió de lado y abrazó con más fuerza las toallas.

- Uhm, no... están mojadas, además "pesan mucho"-. Respondió Ren.

-Entonces te ayudo-. Dijo Tamao intentando coger la toalla.

- No te preocupes-. Dijo Ren girando para que ella no pudiera alcanzar las toallas-. Yo puedo solo.

- En serio ¡Dame la toalla Ren!-. Insistió Tamao intentando coger la toalla, pero Ren volvió a girar haciendo que ella tropezara y entrara de nuevo al agua.

- Fíjate en dónde pisas-. Aconsejó Ren tranquilamente, Tamao le miró molesta y preparó el siguiente salto.

- ¡Dame la toalla!-. Exigió Tamao fallando en su nuevo intento, Ren comenzó a reírse divertido de la situación.

- No-. Decía Ren con simpleza; de pronto al ver que Tamao se le lanzaba encima volteó justo a tiempo-. ¡HE!

- ¡Dame la toalla!-. Exigía Tamao, Ren se mantenía firme e impedía que Tamao alcanzara las toallas.

Entonces no se le ocurrió mejor idea que dejarse caer con Tamao en su espalda dentro de la piscina, Tamao estaba reacia a rendirse y en un movimiento ágil logró coger una de las toallas, Ren soltó la otra toalla y cogió el otro extremo de la que Tamao tenía tirando de ella.

Así los dos se pusieron de pie tirando de la misma toalla.

- Dámela-. Dijo Tamao.

- Oblígame-. Respondió Ren en igual tono.

Ninguno bajó la guardia, nuevamente comenzaron a tironear cada quien su extremo de la toalla, Ren entonces comenzó a enrollar su lado dejándole muy poco espacio a Tamao para que siguiera batallando, ella fue dando vueltas sobre sí misma aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a lo que quedaba de su lado de la toalla, resbalando continuas veces, hasta que ya no tuvo qué más jalar; ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de Ren.

La adrenalina del momento no les había permitido darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban; lo único en sus mentes era que "No dejarían que el otro ganara la contienda"; estaban en pleno duelo de miradas cuando el inesperado carraspeo de una tercera persona les hizo girar la cabeza a la vez.

- Disculpen-. Era Hye que llevaba por delante un carrito despensa-. He traído lo que pidió el señor Tao, ahm... no quise interrumpir.

Ren y Tamao se miraron avergonzados y con igual rapidez se separaron, Ren fue el primero en recuperar su aplomo y asentir en dirección a Hye; Tamao siguió dentro del agua incapaz de moverse.

- Está bien, yo me encargo ahora-. Dijo Ren y Hye tras una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

- Ahm, ¿Qué has pedido?-. Dijo Tamao sin atreverse a mirar a Ren.

- Si quieres saberlo, primero tendrás que salir-. Respondió Ren y fue a la escalinata de salida.

Tamao lo observó salir de la piscina y caminar con suma tranquilidad hacia las camillas; desde allí y con una toalla seca le miró como si esperara algo de ella.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí adentro?-. Preguntó Ren.

- "¿Qué me pasa?"-. Pensó Tamao, había perdido total control sobre sus emociones, según ella estaba avanzando en la piscina, sin embargo no se había movido ni un paso de donde Ren la había dejado, "Tonterías Tamao, ¡Tonterías!"

- ¿Tamao?-. Preguntó Ren y ella elevó la mirada-. ¿Te ha entrado agua en la cabeza que no me oyes?

- "Si Tamao, definitivamente tonterías"-. Se dijo Tamao tras oírlo y recuperar su aplomo-. ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero gracias a ti no tengo toallas.

- Yo tengo una libre-. Dijo Ren con repentina amabilidad-. Si la quieres...

- ¿Qué otra cosa estás tramando?-. Preguntó Tamao cruzada de brazos y mirándole ceñudamente.

- Nada-. Respondió Ren-. Pero si no la quieres...

- Bien-. Le interrumpió Tamao y fue a la escalinata de salida.

Se acercó con cierta cautela al actor, él aún tenía la toalla extra estirada hacia ella; pero cuando Tamao quiso agarrarla él elevó la toalla impidiéndolo.

-¡Dijiste que no tramabas nada!-. Le reclamó Tamao.

- No tramo nada-. Dijo Ren-. Solo lo justo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te disculpes por arrojarme a la piscina-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Qué?, ¡Tú me arrojaste también!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Además tú fingiste un calambre!

- Soy un buen actor-. Dijo Ren con cierta burla-. Pero está bien, te disculparé por esta vez-. Añadió dándole por fin la toalla.

- ¡Si serás rarito!-. Exclamó Tamao cubriéndose con la toalla, Ren pasó por alto el comentario y pasó por su lado; mientras tanto Tamao se dedicó a secarse el cabello.-. ¡No entiendo de qué va todo esto!, ¡Pero desde que entramos al hotel estás portándote muy raro Ren! Más vale que no estés pensando en más locuras, y...

- ¡Cómo hablas!-. Se quejó Ren a sus espaldas.

- Sí-. Masculló Tamao dejando su cabello en paz-. ¡Hablo mucho y seguiré hablando hasta que me expliques lo que...!

Volteó dispuesta a exigir una explicación; estaba enfadada de que Ren le tomara el pelo cada que se le antojara; sin embargo se quedó sin habla ante lo que tenía en frente, Ren detrás de la carriola le observaba con los brazos cruzados; la cabeza ladeada y media sonrisa en el rostro, como quien preguntara: "¿Qué decías?"

Tamao abría y cerraba la boca entre que veía a Ren y lo que contenía la charola.

- Q-q-q-que...-. Balbuceó Tamao.

- Respira-. Dijo Ren.

- Ren-. Musitó Tamao-. Tú... tú has...

- ¿Quién más si no?-. Respondió Ren cogiendo un encendedor.

Los ojos de Tamao brillaron emocionados cuando pequeñas chispitas comenzaron a salir de las cinco velitas que estaban incrustadas en aquél pastel con decorados de fresas y chantilly.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Tamao-. Dijo Ren cuando terminó de encender las velitas.

Tuvo ganas de hacer muchas cosas; entre ellas abrazar a Ren; dar de brincos de felicidad, llorar de alegría y quizá también de nostalgia; pero todo lo que hizo fue avanzar con la mirada ilusionada fija en el pastel, hasta estar a un lado de Ren para luego sonreír con toda el alma.

Ver esa expresión en el rostro de la joven le brindó una satisfacción que jamás había sentido; de pronto tuvo la sensación de querer que esa sonrisa en el rostro de Tamao no desapareciera.

- Ejem... las velas se van a apagar solas si sigues mirándolas-. Dijo Ren luego de unos segundos.

- Sí-. Musitó Tamao sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¡Espera...!-. Dijo Ren cuando ella se disponía a soplar-. Tienes que pedir un deseo ¿O no?

- ¡Es cierto!... ahm... veamos...-. Respondió Tamao poniendo gesto pensativo-. Ya sé...-. Añadió para luego soplar las velas.

Más tarde, los dos seguían al borde de la piscina y ya llevaban comiendo la mitad del pastel.

- Ren-. Musitó Tamao mirando a la piscina.

- ¿Uhm?-. Respondió Ren tomando un poco de su jugo.

- No sé por qué has hecho todo esto pero...-. Dijo Tamao y entonces le miró con serenidad-. Gracias.

Ren respondió con una corta sonrisa y miró de nuevo la piscina.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste al Parque de Diversiones?-. Preguntó Ren luego de un rato.

- Es que... me llamaron de una editorial-. Dijo Tamao, Hao le había dicho que "No se adelantaran"; así que prefirió ser discreta.

- ¿Una editorial?-. Repitió Ren.

- Sí... y hoy he dado un gran paso en mi carrera-. Dijo Tamao muy contenta-. Voy a escribir sinopsis de historias cómicas.

- ¿No estabas escribiendo una tragedia?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Y tú como sabes?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Ahm... leí de pasada el título, no me pareció una comedia-. Dijo Ren.

- Pues... lo volveré una comedia-. Dijo Tamao-. No importa la forma en realidad... solo... solo importa que la gente va a leer mis historias.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Muchas de mis ideas, las saqué de las historias que mi madre me contaba cuando era niña-. Dijo Tamao regresando la vista a él-. Ella siempre decía que como la música o los cuadros, las historias pueden mover el corazón de la gente... ahora a través de mí, las historias de mi madre de alguna forma llegarán a las personas.

- Creo que sueñas mucho-. Dijo Ren, Tamao descendió la mirada-. No he dicho que esté mal-. Añadió Ren-. Pero piensas mucho en los demás... a veces no recibes lo mismo.

- Pero no lo espero-. Dijo Tamao con simpleza-. Así soy feliz... siempre voy a por ello.

- ¿A por ello?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No así, ¡Con fuerza!-. Dijo Tamao elevando la mano en puño y sonriendo alegremente-. ¡A por ello!

- ahm... "a por ello"-. Dijo Ren sin ganas.

- Puedes hacerlo mejor, es cuestión de práctica-. Dijo Tamao- ¡Con fuerza!... vamos, dilo conmigo, a la una... a las dos... ¡y a las TRES!

- ¡A por ello!-. Dijeron ambos, Tamao sonrió satisfecha y Ren con cierta ironía.

- Me siento tonto-. Dijo Ren.

- Porque no lo dices con fuerza-. Respondió Tamao-. Toma años de práctica decirlo correctamente.

- Claro, claro... lo que digas-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie-. Bien, ha sido demasiado por un día, me iré a dormir.

- ¿Y todo esto?-. Señaló Tamao hacia las carriolas, una con la mitad del pastel y la otra con algunos bocadillos y vasos de jugo vacío.

- Ya subirán a recogerlo-. Dijo Ren a medio camino.

- Ehm... bien, supongo... ahm-. Balbuceó Tamao-. Buenas noches Ren.

- Buenas noches-. Respondió Ren saliendo de la estancia.

Pero Tamao, pasado un rato al darse cuenta de algo CRUCIAL... salió corriendo detrás de Ren.

- ¡Ren espera!-. Dijo Tamao localizándolo en la salita, el actor dio un brinco puesto que salía de una de las habitaciones.

- ¡¿Qué?...-. Gritó Ren del susto-. Ejem... quiero decir... ¿Qué?-. Añadió modulando la voz.

- Esto... ¿Dónde duermo?-. Preguntó Tamao deseando en serio no tener que luchar por una cama como en La India.

- En serio que pareces niña de 5 años, ¿Todo debo de explicártelo yo?-. Preguntó Ren con cierto alivio, Tamao no contestó, pero le miró apenada-. La puerta detrás de mí te lleva a la habitación que vas a usar, la mía es la del fondo del pasillo.

- Ehm... gracias-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Ok...-. Fue todo lo que dijo Ren y se fue a su habitación... "Por poco...", pensó una vez seguro.

La habitación designada para Tamao, era casi del mismo tamaño que la que usaba en "Paradise", casi todo era blanco a excepción de los muebles; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una pequeña cajita con un listoncito rojo.

- ¿Y esto?-. Se preguntó Tamao al cogerla, al abrirla salió de ella una pequeña notita que cogió de inmediato "Para que no olvides las buenas ideas... Feliz cumpleaños... Ren Tao"

Extrañada miró el contenido de la cajita, era una grabadora pequeña, de aquellas que usaban los escritores profesionales; nuevamente se quedó sin habla...

... Como primer instinto quiso correr a la habitación de Ren; pero luego se dijo que no sería prudente.

... luego pensó que quizá le pediría una explicación al día siguiente; pero después se dijo que no era una buena idea.

AL FINAL se dejó caer en la cama con la grabadora en las manos.

- Ren...-. Musitó el nombre del actor y luego sonrió-. ... Resultó que sí tenía corazón-.Añadió y miró la grabadora en su mano.

Luego se preguntó si todo el asunto del Marriott, realmente había sido un capricho por cumplir de Ren; si como él había dicho, ella era su excusa para cumplirlo, y en parte su pantalla para que no resultara en otro escándalo... ¿Sería de verdad?... TENÍA QUE SERLO, la otra opción era determinar que Ren había hecho todo aquello por ella... y eso significaba una especie de conexión, una conexión que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse ¿Verdad?... Tamao suspiró.

- Él es tan extraño a veces...-. Susurró pensando en los detalles que había tenido con ella esa noche-. A veces se enoja y se convierte en una bestia... pero luego hace cosas así y ya no sé qué pensar... ¿Cómo puede enojarse y luego olvidarlo?, algunas veces hasta parece otro Ren Tao, un Ren Tao más humano...

¿Cuál era el verdadero Ren?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué le interesaba descubrirlo?... en fin, parecía que estaba pensando muchas tonterías esa noche, lo mejor iba a ser dormir luego de tan ajetreado cumpleaños; no obstante, inconscientemente su último pensamiento esa noche fue para Ren.

- Creo... creo que me equivoqué con él-. Susurró Tamao mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Sí, Ren era un engreído la mayor parte del tiempo, pero... no era una mala persona.

...

...

**Bien chicas aquí la continuación, que aunque tarde, siempre la subí! :D, uhm posiblemente a mediados de semana suba la continuación y el siguiente fin de semana dos capítulos más! disculpen la demora!**

**Besoss!**

**Pao-Hale20**

...

...

...

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellaar!.!.! ¡Hola!, si un nuevo proyecto para la semana que viene :P estoy en eso el 28 de Julio y el sábado tuve la otra presentación con mi banda XD, todo es una locura y la U detrás para quitarme el sueño XD (No paro!, no paro! )...pero me ha ido todo bien en el pequeño concierto; estoy algo cansada, pero estoy feliz... es como que todo me agota; pero luego me siento tan bien que me digo "Valió la pena :D"... sobre el capi anterior :), me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; por lo pronto pienso mantener la identidad de "El editor de Tamao" en secreto XD!, luego eso traerá uno que otro lío :), en esta Conti he querido que la relación de Ren y Tamao avance un poco más; no un paso agigantado; pero al menos comienzan a ser un poco más sinceros... sobre el pasado de Ren :P, pronto, pronto lo sabrán XD!, y bueno... ¡Mucha suerte con tu manual de anatomía y en todo lo que te propongas!, nuevamente disculpa la demora en la actualización!...gracias por tu review!... besoss! 

**nell**: ¡Hola Nell!, aquí la continuación, ojalá mi demora no te haya desanimado con la historia; tuve algunos percances de tiempo y por eso lo publico recién hoy y a esta hora u.u!, En el dorama la pareja se va a patinar en hielo, solo que busqué y en Okinawa como es isla no hay pista de patinaje XD, y curioseando por ahí me topé con el Marriott y me enamoré de las instalaciones. Sobre Inazuma... uhm no prometo nada, pero quizá... tendría que ver primero la serie y hacerme a la idea de los personajes, ¿Se encuentra la serie en Youtube?... :)... en fin, gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo, besoss!

**karen:** ¡Hola Karen!, qué bueno!, me alegra mucho saber que te divertiste :D, de eso se trata... y ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!, yo me contento con saber que sigue gustando, ojalá este capi, aunque tardío, también sea de tu agrado... ya le tocaba algo de pesar a Ren, al principio me ensañé con Tamao; pero ahora le tocó a Ren y en este Capi, mostré un lado más desprendido por parte de nuestro terco; pero en el fondo, bondadoso actor ;)... la moraleja del capi sería algo así como que "Las apariencias engañan" y que nunca se deja de conocer a las personas; por eso siempre podemos cambiar de opinión sobre nuestra primera impresión; creo que todos en diferentes medidas tenemos la capacidad de ser bondadosos... en fin, gracias por tu review!... besosss!

**yurika12again:** ¡Hola Yurika!, bienvenida oficialmente al fic :), ojalá este capi, que aunque no tiene GRAN romanticismo; haya sido de tu agrado; tienes razón :), les falta ser un poco más sinceros y así los he querido mostrar en esta continuación, me disculpo también por la demora, como le decía a Nell, he tenido algunos percances que me han hecho actualizar recién en domingo y TAN tarde, y no te preocupes, que ya sea tarde(Aunque me esforzaré porque no lo sea más adelante), cada semana actualizaré la historia ;)... muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia :)!, besossss!


	53. El plan de Jun

**Capítulo LIII****: "El plan de Jun"**

...

...

...

Tamao despertó al día siguiente creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, "Un sueño bastante raro", se dijo mientras adormilada intentaba darse ánimos para levantarse y preparar el desayuno de Ren; pero luego de tallarse los ojos... y volvérselos a tallar, se puso de pie de un salto al darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación de hotel que recordaba de sus sueños... o...o... ¿No había sido un sueño?

- ¿Entonces...? ¿No lo soñé?-. Se dijo Tamao y entonces se asomó por la ventana conteniendo un poco el aire, tanto por ver el precioso día que hacía afuera como por el ligero vértigo que sintió por estar a tan elevada altura; desde ahí la piscina se veía algo pequeña.

Decidida a salir de la habitación buscó algo con que cubrirse; mientras tanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, la piscina interior temperada, el incidente de las toallas, su pastel de cumpleaños y...

- El regalo de Ren-. Se dijo Tamao deteniendo la mirada sobre su grabadora en la mesita de noche.

Con el aparato en la mano salió al fin hacia la sala, "¡Vaya!, Todo parece tan brillante", pensó asombrada por la hermosa iluminación natural de la suite, ¿Qué hora sería?, ella se había acostumbrado a despertarse muy temprano; pero, no estaban en "Paradise", así que... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?; por otro lado... ¿Ren aún seguiría dormido?

- Su habitación es la del fondo del pasillo-. Se dijo Tamao caminando a tientas hacia la habitación de Ren.

"Solo veré si sigue dormido, si se despierta solo... solo... ¡Le agradeceré por la grabadora! ¡Sí, eso!" se decía Tamao mientras tanto; pero no había terminado de girar la perilla de la puerta, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la paralizó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

- ¡WAA!-. Gritó Tamao volteando en el acto, ahí estaba Ren, aparentemente regresando a la suite.

- Ok...-. Murmuró el actor mientras Tamao ocultaba la grabadora en su espalda-. Una de dos, o entrabas a hurtadillas a mi habitación para matarme mientras duermo... o entrabas a hurtadillas a mi habitación para matarme con tus gritos.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Tamao sin saber qué decir-. Creí... creí que aún dormías.

- Claro que no-. Respondió Ren caminando hacia ella-. Salí a hacer ejercicio... a ti se te pegaron las sábanas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-. Preguntó ella-. ¿Qué hora es?

- Van a hacer las 9-. Contestó Ren-. ¿Qué traes ahi?

- ¡Esto... !-. Tartamudeó Tamao-. ¡No, nada!

- ¿Un cuchillo o un cutter?-. Preguntó Ren maliciosamente divertido de la expresión nerviosa de ella.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¿Por qué insistes en decir que te quiero matar?-. Preguntó Tamao saliéndose de su alcance.

- Bien, bien... ve a cambiarte, es tarde, pero no me pienso quedar sin desayuno-. Dijo Ren abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Tamao solo se le quedó mirando-. Ok... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- "Se está habiendo ideas raras, mejor será que le diga lo de la grabadora para que me deje en paz, si mejor"-. Se dijo Tamao y entonces le mostró la grabadora-. En realidad estaba entrando a tu habitación para decir... gracias.

- Olvídalo... -. Respondió Ren restándole importancia y cerrando la puerta.

Tamao se sintió extraña ante el gesto, sí... Ren volvía a ser el mismo Ren que conocía de siempre; sintió cierta desazón cuando el actor se encerró en su habitación; pero por otro lado se dijo "Bueno... tampoco te iba a abrazar y decirte un efusivo "de nada"...

El resto del día fue un tanto mejor, desayunaron en un bonito ambiente cercano a la piscina exterior y recorrieron las demás instalaciones; Ren particularmente no habló demasiado, sino que se dedicó a relajarse en hamacas o en sillas reclinables cerca de la piscina; entre que Tamao a su lado trataba de entenderlo; aunque luego de mucho intentarlo lo único que consiguiera fuera confundirse ella misma.

Al final dejó de intentarlo y disfrutar de la calma, se metió a la piscina un par de veces, asegurándose primero que no estuviera muy profundo; dado que aún no sabía nadar y segundo que Ren estuviera dormido.

- "Ahora que lo pienso no estoy acostumbrada a andar en traje de baño"-. Se dijo luego de sonrojarse por recordar la noche anterior-. "Quizá hubiera sido mejor comprar un traje de baño más cerrado"-. pensó luego de captar la mirada de algunos hombres alrededor de las instalaciones; no teniendo mayor escape que sumergirse en el agua para cubrirse-. "Genial, me dejé la toalla junto a Ren".

El mencionado dormía, o al menos parecía que dormía, en realidad solo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sumergido en una especie de letargo; tenía la mente en blanco, él mismo se sentía más ligero, tanto que de veras llegó a creer que se había quedado dormido sin proponérselo.

Entonces en medio de su estado "En blanco", comenzó a escuchar pequeños chapoteos y por un último un "Oh, rayos" que terminó por devolverlo a la realidad; casi por reflejo miró a su costado sin hallar a Tamao. "¿Adonde habría ido?"

- Genial, genial... ¿Por qué no se van de una vez?-. Escuchó la voz de Tamao.

- ¿Tamao?-. Preguntó Ren y entonces una cabellera rosa emergió del borde de la piscina, solo dejando ver hasta los ojos de la joven-. ¿Qué haces?

- Me... me dio calor-. Se excusó ella-. Ahm... Ren ¿Me darías mi toalla?

Ren se puso de pie y ella se sumergió de nuevo cubriéndose con los brazos.

- Yo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Quiero salir, por eso quiero mi toalla-. Dijo Tamao .

- ¿Y?, usa las escaleras y ven por ella-. Dijo Ren.

- Es que...-. Titubeó Tamao mirando levemente hacia atrás donde los "Espectadores" parecían esperar a que efectivamente saliera por las escaleras-. Quiero mi toalla...

- Si te la doy la vas a mojar-. Dijo Ren en tono paciente.

- No importa-. Acotó Tamao sintiéndose muy incómoda-. No iré por las escaleras.

- Si te ayudo a salir ¿Prometes no halarme hacia la piscina?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó ella.

- Dame la mano-. Dijo Ren estirando su mano hacia ella.

- En serio Ren, solo quiero mi toalla...-. Insistió Tamao-. Te... te voy a mojar

- Tamao, tu mano-. Repitió Ren.

Tamao lo meditó unos segundos, Ren no le daría la toalla, eso era claro; por otro lado le quedaba la escalera y tener que soportar a los mirones; así que entre ellos y la mano que Ren le ofrecía; la elección estaba clara.

- Ok-. Murmuró ella extendiendo por fin el brazo.

Cuando menos se lo pensó Ren había halado de ella hacia arriba con suficiente fuerza como para sacarla de la piscina; sin embargo debido a la premura y a que no calculó bien la fuerza implicada, no pudo evitar que Tamao se golpeara la pierna con el borde de la piscina, provocando que tropezara y terminara sujetándose de él.

Enseguida sintió su ropa humedecerse por el contacto con el cuerpo empapado de ella, él mismo la tenía sujeta de la cintura mientras que Tamao se agarraba de sus hombros.

- ¡Ouch!-. Se quejó Tamao por su pierna-. Todo por culpa de esos idiotas.

-"¿Esos idiotas?"-. Pensó Ren y enseguida ubicó al grupo de huéspedes que estaban cerca de las escaleras, muy "atentos" a lo que acontecía de SU lado de la piscina-. "¿Pero qué cosa están mirando?

Entonces supo que esa "Cosa" que miraban, eran ellos... específicamente Tamao y su... traje de baño.

Tan rápido como se dio cuenta, quitó la mirada del... traje de baño de Tamao y volvió a mirar al grupo de hombres, que aún parecían esperar a que algo sucediera; entonces uno de ellos, con una sonrisa idiota levantó el pulgar en alto en dirección a Ren; y eso de alguna forma logró enfadarlo tanto que el pico de su cabello creció indiscutiblemente; el grupo de hombres recibió una mirada tan peligrosa que enseguida se disiparon del lugar.

- "Cuarteto de tarados"-. Pensó Ren, entonces sintió a Tamao removerse.

- Ahm... Ren, estoy bien... ¿Me sueltas?-. Dijo ella y solo entonces Ren se percató de que la tenía totalmente aprisionada contra su propio cuerpo, casi enseguida la soltó. "Ok... eso solo fue enfado por ese grupo de idiotas", se auto convenció Ren, "Solo enfado"; no podría ser nada más que enfado por el que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza... aunque se pasó el resto del día evitando responder el "¿Por qué?" de ese "enfado".

Fuera de ello no hubo más contratiempos; y por propia petición de Tamao regresaron esa noche a casa; a Ren le daba igual; después de todo no quedaba mucho más por hacer en el hotel; mientras que Tamao se sintió ligeramente como en el pasado "una ermitaña que se sentía ajena al mundo, salvo cuando estaba en su "paraíso" personal"; luego... todo volvió a la normalidad.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

A la mañana siguiente, Ren se marchó temprano luego de desayunar con ella; en cuanto a Tamao, ella se dedicó a poner las cosas en orden en casa con el firme propósito de dedicar el resto de su mañana a trabajar en su historia y escribir las sinopsis que le había pedido Hao.

Estaba eliminando la narración del documento cuando alguien llamó a la puerta "¿Quién puede ser?", ella no esperaba a nadie; como primer impulso pensó en no acudir al llamado; después de todo, seguro sería el correo o algo parecido y ella tenía mucho trabajo por delante; pero como adivinando sus intenciones tocaron con mayor insistencia.

- ¡Ya voy!-. Contestó Tamao algo molesta.

Sin embargo se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a la persona que había llegado.

- ¡Jun Tao!-. Exclamó Tamao sorprendida, Jun en respuesta sonrió amigablemente, logrando con eso que Tamao se sonrojara, tanto por el gesto como por la sorpresa y la pena-. B-B-B-Buenos días.

- Buenos días Tamao-. Saludó la visita.

Por poco Tamao se preguntaba, ¿Qué se hace luego de saludar?, y como si algo hubiera hecho conexión en su cerebro, se hizo automáticamente a un lado cediendo el paso a su cuñada, titubeando un "¡Oh... disculpe!"

- ¡Qué bueno que me recuerdas!-. Dijo Jun con una sonrisa divertida por las reacciones de Tamao-. Espero no ser inoportuna.

- ¡No, no... por favor, pase!-. Dijo Tamao indicando la ruta con la mano, mientras que disimuladamente miraba de reojo hacia atrás mientras Jun entraba; "¡Qué alivio!", pensó la joven esposa al cerciorarse que solo Jun Estaba ahí.

Como todos los que entraban por primera vez a Paradise, Jun se quedó gratamente sorprendida por la arquitectura de la casa, Tamao enseguida cogió algo de limonada que había puesto a enfriar y le sirvió un vaso a su cuñada.

- Estuve llamando para decir que vendría; pero creo que no estuvieron aquí-. Dijo Jun ya en la sala.

-Eh... sí, es que... tomamos un fin de semana largo-. Explicó Tamao mientras servía un poco de limonada tras la barra; solo que al intentar coger uno de los vasos y a la vez, acordarse de ese "fin de semana largo" hizo caer el vaso a un lado, cogiéndolo de pura chiripa antes que se hiciera trizas en el suelo.

- Estás nerviosa-. Dijo Jun riendo suavemente desde el sofá donde se encontraba.

- ¿Y-yo?-. Balbuceó Tamao tratando de disimular .

- Tranquila-. Instó Jun-. No es visita oficial... de hecho, estoy aquí de manera confidencial.

- ¿Confidencial?-. Preguntó Tamao ofreciéndole la limonada a Jun.

- Gracias-. Respondió Jun cogiendo el vaso-. Sí... verás, no tengo mucho tiempo, de hecho según mi abuelo yo estoy en este momento en otro lugar...

- N-No comprendo-. Respondió Tamao sentándose a su lado.

- Bueno... las cosas por casa no andan tan bien como esperábamos-. Comenzó Jun-. En resumen...Mi padre ha prohibido que contactemos con Ren de ninguna forma.

Gratamente Jun constató que Tamao no era indiferente a la situación de la familia y mucho más a la relación de Ren con ellos; el abuelo había dicho que "Seguramente esa jovencita apoya a mi nieto en sus tonterías, por eso no han llamado ni se preocupan"; pero estaba equivocado; al menos Jun podía permitirse pensar eso por la expresión preocupada de Tamao; "El abuelo es muy duro a veces y muy convincente otras", pensó la heredera Tao.

- Oh no-. Musitó Tamao cayendo en cuenta que desde que habían llegado de La India, efectivamente ni ella (mucho menos Ren) se habían preocupado por la familia Tao; y siendo ellos tan costumbristas, seguramente estarían MUY enfadados.

- Mi abuelo no puede estar más de acuerdo con mi padre, están los dos muy molestos porque Ren no ha vuelto a llamar desde que se casó-. Confirmó Jun bebiendo tranquilamente su limonada.

- L-Lo lamento-. Se disculpó Tamao.

- Mi madre está preocupada... afortunadamente la prohibición de mi padre no ha llegado a mí, al menos no directamente... así que viniendo aquí no estoy desobedeciendo... "técnicamente"-. Continuó Jun cual si estuviera contando algo sin importancia o hasta levemente divertido.

Tamao no supo qué decir exactamente; si aquél día en que había conocido a la familia de Ren, los humores estaban SUMAMENTE caldeados; no quería imaginar cómo se encontrarían los Tao en ese momento, si hasta el padre de Ren había prohibido todo contacto con su hijo, la situación no estaba para subestimarse.

Contrariamente Jun no lucía preocupada, es más, hasta podía asegurar que la hermana de Ren estaba sumamente tranquila, como si la noticia que le había dado fuera muy común o sin importancia, hasta parecía divertida con la idea de "No estar desobedeciendo técnicamente".

- Jun...-. Musitó Tamao, definitivamente era su oportunidad de enterarse de ese detalle que Ren jamás le diría sobre su vida-. ¿Por qué Ren se aleja de ustedes?

-¿No te lo ha dicho?-. Preguntó Jun dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de centro; Tamao negó con la cabeza-. Es complicado; a Ren se le dificulta mucho tratar de olvidar y eso ha hecho que se aleje de nosotros.

- ¿Olvidar?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Discúlpame-. Dijo Jun-. No debo ser yo quien te lo diga... no me malinterpretes; por mí lo haría; pero conociendo a mi hermano como lo conozco... no creo que sea buena idea.

- Entiendo-. Respondió Tamao, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para Ren?, era claro era había sido algo de su pasado; ¿Pero qué...?

- Ren no es un mal muchacho-. Dijo Jun y repentinamente Tamao recordó lo que En Tao le había dicho en el día de su boda-. Es terco e impulsivo... pero en el fondo es bondadoso.

Hace dos semanas, Tamao hubiera dicho "Si claro, como no", en el tono más irónico posible; pero después de haber pasado ese cumpleaños en el Marriott; en el que Ren definitivamente se mostró como otra persona, ya no estaba segura, ¿Quién era el verdadero Ren Tao?

- Tamao...-. Titubeó de pronto Jun-. ¿Y tu anillo de bodas?

- ¿Mi qué...?-. Preguntó Tamao distraída.

- Tu anillo de bodas... no lo traes-. Dijo Jun y Tamao miró su mano ¡Qué descuidada!... bueno... no iba a adivinar que Jun Tao iría a visitarla.

- Es que...-. Se inventó Tamao-. Cuando limpio la casa me lo quito, no vaya a estropearlo.

Jun, gracias a los cielos pareció satisfecha con la respuesta; Tamao se grababa un memo para más tarde "Debía alertar a Ren sobre el anillo, se supone que estaban casados y ambos tenían sus anillos bien guardados en sus cajones"

- Aún no hallo forma de convencer a Ren de ir a casa-. Comenzó de nuevo Jun-. Usualmente en las pocas veces que ha ido siempre termina discutiendo con mi abuelo, es algo inevitable, los dos parecen tener tendencia a llevarse mal, aunque no siempre fue así; por eso he venido a verte... necesito que me ayudes a calmar a mi abuelo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo?-. Balbuceó Tamao.

- Yo tengo una idea-. Dijo Jun-. En este momento mi madre está con el abuelo en una exposición de arte; ¿Crees que puedas ir conmigo a verlos?

- ¿A-A-Ahora?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí, ellos... no saben que vine hoy; mi plan es que todo parezca un encuentro fortuito, claro, yo te llevaré conmigo; luego haremos de cuenta que nos encontramos por accidente.

- Pero Jun, ¿Qué puedo decirle al abuelo Tao?-. Dijo Tamao-. Apenas y lo conozco.

- Pero eres la esposa de Ren-. Dijo Jun y tomó la mano de Tamao-. Descuida él no se desquitará contigo; de alguna forma gracias a la salida de Ren la última vez que fue a la casa, considera que eres otra víctima de su carácter.

- "No tienes idea"-. Pensó Tamao.

- En realidad no sé si funcione-. Dijo Jun apretando un poco su mano y poniendo su mejor gesto de "¡!"-. pero debemos intentarlo Tamao, necesito tu ayuda; sé que mi abuelo puede ser temible; pero... si no logramos calmarlo, puede que las cosas empeoren; y esta vez una nueva pelea entre Ren, mi padre o mi abuelo significaría la ruptura total.

Tamao meditó un poco, en realidad no estaba obligada a ayudar a Ren de ninguna forma; estaba más que segura que si así lo hiciera, Ren se lo recriminaría más tarde sin duda; pero... por otro lado pensó en los padres de Ren; su madre estaba muy afectada el día que la conoció y definitivamente nunca olvidaría esa mirada apagada en los ojos de En Tao, la relación que tenía Ren con sus padres era mala; el plan de Jun bien podría no resultar; es más, estaba segura que no resultaría; pero si como ella decía, no intentarlo significaba la "ruptura" familiar de los Tao, bien podría tratar de ayudar.

- Está bien...-. Dijo Tamao luego de un rato-. Sólo... solo iré a cambiarme.

- Gracias Tamao-. Dijo Jun.

Al ver a su cuñada marcharse, Jun sintió satisfacción, su plan estaba funcionando... al menos la primera parte.

Había quedado con su madre para que pudiera convencer al abuelo de ir a esa exposición de arte; Ran Tao no había estado muy convencida de la idea de su hija; pero tal igual que Tamao, "por evitar más desgracias familiares" accedió, deseando que el contacto con su nuera pudiera amilanar un poco el enfado del abuelo; aunque la única que tuviera idea de "Cómo" fuera Jun.

Jun Tao sabía que hacer eso era riesgoso; Ren podría enfadarse si llegaba a descubrirla; quizá también se enfadaría con Tamao; había sacado la idea de la primera entrevista de Tamao con el abuelo; como bien había dicho, el abuelo Tao podía ser temible, ¡Y vaya que en la primera entrevista se esforzó por espantar a Tamao!; pero aunque ella estaba nerviosa supo contestar apropiadamente a las preguntas que le hizo; quedando después como "Víctima" luego que Ren la arrastrara fuera de la casa.

Si confiaba en su intuición sobre Tamao; su carácter absorbentemente dulce podría amilanar el enfado del abuelo; si todo marchaba correctamente el contacto con "la esposa de Ren", podría sustituir momentáneamente a Ren mismo, dándole a ella más tiempo de ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan.

- Ya estoy lista-. Dijo Tamao al bajar las escaleras.

Llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos casuales que Ren había comprado después de proponerle matrimonio públicamente; era de una tonalidad hueso cubierto de una gasa rosa pálido y delicadas flores rojizas y detalles de hojas y tallos, sujeto firmemente al busto y a los hombros, Tamao había atado su largo cabello en una trenza, Jun miró complacida el resultado.

-"Aunque quiera, el abuelo no podrá enfadarse al verla", pensó la joven Tao.-. ¡Qué bonita te ves Tamao!

- ¿En serio?-. Dijo Tamao no muy convencida; había sacado el vestido de los tantos que Ren había comprado; y que hasta la fecha estaba sin estrenar; Tamao consideraba que para uso diario estaba bien su ropa de antes; y que aquella ropa solo debía usarla para ocasiones especiales; y definitivamente ir a encontrarse con los Tao era una de esas ocasiones.

- En serio-. Dijo Jun-. Tienes muy buen gusto.

- "El gusto lo tendrá Ren"-. Pensó Tamao sonriendo en respuesta-. "Pero en fin..."

- Bueno, debemos apurarnos.

Tamao asintió deseando que esa decisión no le trajera más problemas ni a ella, ni a Ren o a la familia Tao. En el camino Jun se encargo de decirle todo lo concerniente al abuelo y su carácter; con cierta gracia Tamao concluyó que el abuelo Tao y Ren eran muy similares; por lo que decía Jun, el abuelo podía ser temible; pero era bondadoso, (Casi la misma descripción que hizo de Ren), podía gritar si no se sentía satisfecho; pero de todas sus rabietas, rara vez se enojaba de verdad; (Así como Hao había descrito las rabietas de Ren).

- "Con razón siempre pelean, se parecen mucho", pensó Tamao.

Por fin llegaron a la galería; Tamao agradeció haberse puesto ese vestido en parte; ya que si bien no desencajaba ni con Jun ni con algunas personas en la exposición, sin pretenderlo atraía las miradas de los demás; ella definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a ser centro de atención, no tenía idea de cómo Ren lo soportaba.

- Listo Tamao, ahora ve por ese pasillo y dobla a la izquierda, aparecerás al otro extremo de este pasillo ¿Ves a mi madre y abuelo?-. Preguntó Jun.

Tamao buscó con la mirada hasta que localizó al abuelo y a su suegra, ambos iban vestidos tradicionalmente.

- Si-. Dijo Tamao.

- Procura que no te vean; y cuando yo te llame, muéstrate sorprendida-. Indicó Jun, Tamao asintió, estaba muy nerviosa; pero si no quería decepcionar a Jun debía sacar fuerzas desde lo más hondo de su ser; miró su reloj de muñeca y apesadumbrada supo que no tendría listo el almuerzo de Ren.

- "Bueno, tendrá que entender"-. Pensó Tamao y caminó por la ruta que le habían indicado.

Entretanto Jun, haciendo uso de sus dones histriónicos y de toda su entereza se acercó a su familia.

- Los he estado buscando por todos lados-. Dijo al llegar.

- Jun, no sabía que vendrías...-. Dijo su madre cruzando una significativa mirada con su hija ¿Habría salido bien el plan?, quizá no... Jun estaba sola y no había huella cercana de su nuera.

- Me animé a último momento-. Comentó Jun guiñando discretamente un ojo-. Abuelo ¿Disfrutas la salida?

- Si no fuera porque Ran insistió no habría venido-. Dijo el abuelo con algo de sequedad-. No sé por qué te interesan tanto las pinturas.

- Pues yo vengo observándote hace un rato-. Dijo Jun-. Y te vi al menos interesado en dos.

El abuelo carraspeó, estaba descubierto; sabía que aquella salida era una treta de Ran para intentar calmarlo respecto a Ren; quería seguir manteniendo su mal humor a toda costa; pero efectivamente había flaqueado con un par de cuadros que debía reconocer "eran hermosos"

- No sabía que a ti te interesaba también la pintura-. Dijo el abuelo para recuperar su aplomo.

- Soy de cambios en mis gustos-. Dijo Jun-. En lo poco que he visto me he interesado por un par de esculturas del primer piso.

- No sé ustedes, yo ya estoy cansado; ahora que ha venido Jun, puede que sea mejor compañía que yo Ran-. Dijo el abuelo con toda intención de irse.

- Pero abuelo ya falta poco para terminar-. Dijo Ran intentando sonar convincente.

- ¿No quieres comprarte esos dos cuadros que te gustaron?-. Preguntó Jun tratando de hacer tiempo entre que veía al fondo del pasillo, aún no llegaba Tamao.

- ¿Para qué?, tenemos muchos cuadros en casa-. Respondió el abuelo.

- Quizá quieras reemplazar alguno-. Intervino Ran.

- Y seguramente la semana que viene habrán otros cuadros que comprar-. Dijo el abuelo con desgano.

Cuando ya Jun tenía todas las excusas agotadas y el abuelo giraba decidido a irse, apareció Tamao al otro extremo.

- Madre-. Dijo Jun-. ¿No es ella...?

Ran volteó inmediatamente buscando con la mirada; y en primer momento no reconoció a Tamao hasta que notó el color de su cabello tan peculiar.

- ¿P-Pero qué hace aquí?-. Se preguntó Ran en voz alta ocultando una señal de alivio.

- ¿Quién?-. Dijo el abuelo volteando también-. ¿De quién están hablando?

- Un segundo abuelo-. Dijo Jun adelantándose hacia donde estaba Tamao.

Ella fingió no darse cuenta y se puso a ver algunas pinturas, cuando Jun se le acercó, obedeciendo la indicación que había recibido disimuló un gesto de sorpresa e hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

- ¿Ella no es...?-. Intentó decir el abuelo.

- Al parecer sí-. Respondió Ran ocultando su nerviosismo.

Tamao y Jun fueron a su encuentro, luego de una corta reverencia a la madre de Ren, Jun vio con alivio que el abuelo Tao había disminuido un poco su gesto hosco y malhumorado al verla, Tamao dirigió una sonrisa gentil al anciano e hizo una reverencia nuevamente hacia él.

- Buenas tardes-. Dijo Tamao.

- Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí-. Dijo Ran-. ¿Te agradan también las pinturas?

- Mucho-. Respondió Tamao intentando mostrarse serena-. Es un placer encontrarme con ustedes.

- ¿Dónde está Ren?-. Preguntó de golpe el abuelo.

- Oh... no ha venido, debía trabajar-. Dijo Tamao.

- Trabajo..., si claro-. Comentó el abuelo-.

- Yo...-. Titubeó Tamao descendiendo un poco la mirada-. Les debo una disculpa.

Ran intercambió una nerviosa mirada con Jun, entre que el abuelo volvía a prestar atención a su nieta política.

- Desde que hemos regresado del viaje de bodas, sólo les hemos enviado unos souvenirs-. Comenzó Tamao juntando las manos sobre su vestido-. Ha sido descortés de mi parte no haberles llamado y también no insistirle a Ren para que lo hiciera; lo lamento mucho si los he ofendido.

Para entonces Tamao bajó un poco la cabeza esperando que alguien dijera algo; el abuelo entretando buscó respuestas en su nieta y nuera; Jun se mostró "sorprendida" al igual que su madre.

- "Entonces no ha sido treta de ellas"-. determinó el abuelo luego de analizarlas bien.

- Levanta la cabeza niña-. Dijo el abuelo con severidad-. Solo debes disculparte de esa forma cuando estamos en un círculo más íntimo; nunca en público... eres una Tao ahora, recuérdalo.

Tamao elevó la mirada aún más nerviosa ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?

- Además-. Continuó el abuelo-. No puedes responsabilizarte por lo que el desconsiderado de mi nieto hace; no es un niño.

- Abuelo, creo que no hay necesidad de ser duros con Tamao-. Intervino Jun.

- No me digas qué hacer jovencita-. Respondió el abuelo e hizo una pausa.

Tamao pensó en ese momento, que era MUY cierto que Ren y su abuelo se parecían mucho, y si fueran tan parecidos como sospechaba, entonces quizá podría aliviar la tensión que se había acunado entre ellos.

- Jun-. Intervino Tamao-. El abuelo tiene razón... y en todo caso tengo parte de culpa para que estén enojados.

- No es contigo Tamao-. Intervino Ran; pero en definitiva el abuelo se había sorprendido mucho de la respuesta de su nieta política.

- Soy en parte responsable... p-por ser esposa de Ren-. Insistió Tamao.

- No... es que-. Quiso decir Ran, pero entonces el abuelo dio un paso al frente.

- Ella es parte de la familia-. Dijo el abuelo-. Por supuesto que lo que suceda en la familia la incumbe a ella; así no tenga gran parte de responsabilidad-. Luego se dirigió a Tamao-. Acepto tu disculpa niña, pero no alcanza a Ren

Ran y Jun se sorprendieron de verdad, Tamao estuvo a punto de pedirle que repitiera lo dicho; pero supo enseguida que no era prudente.

- Entiendo-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿No has venido acompañada?-. Preguntó el abuelo.

- No señor-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Pero cómo?... Ese nieto mío, tan imprudente como siempre-. Dijo el abuelo ladeando la mirada unos segundos, entonces miró de nuevo a Tamao, esta vez con la severidad algo disminuida-. Eres una mujer casada niña, no puedes ir sola por las calles como si no tuvieras familia.

- Abuelo, no está "por las calles", está en una galería de arte-. Intervino Jun-. Además los tiempos han cambiado, no se estilan los chaperones.

- Hay cosas que no deberían cambiar-. Dijo el abuelo-. Solucionaremos esto... dado que ustedes dos se llevan bien, quedarán juntas cada vez que deban salir solas; tampoco me gusta que te manejes por tu cuenta y riesgo Jun.

- No pongo objeción a acompañar a Tamao siempre que ella quiera-. Dijo Jun-. Pero...

- Pero entonces nada-. Determinó el abuelo.

- Tamao ¿Has visto algo que te interese en la galería?-. Preguntó Ran cambiando de tema, Tamao sonrió agradecida por ello y asintió, "De hecho, me ha gustado lo poco que he visto" pensaba la joven

- S-Sí... de hecho hay pinturas muy buenas-. Dijo Tamao intentando mostrarse segura.

- Intentábamos convencer al abuelo de comprar algunos-. Dijo Jun-. Y...

El ambiente se estaba tornando más ameno; Jun veía su plan cobrar vida; cuando de pronto una vocecita dulzona cortó la atmósfera.

- Hola Jun-. Saludaron.

Los cuatro voltearon al unísono mientras aquella persona realizaba una grácil reverencia hacia ellos.

- "Ay no, ¿Por qué justo ahora?"-. Pensó Jun forzándose a mostrar un gesto amable.

- Jeanne Maiden-. Saludó Ran Tao-. Es una sorpresa verte aquí.

- Buenas tardes señora Tao, abuelo-. Respondió Jeanne, Tamao se pronto se sintió incómoda; Jeanne era definitivamente muy hermosa y parecía que llevaba ensayados cada uno de sus movimientos, por segundos deseó poder ser así; al menos no se sentiría torpe frente a su familia política.

- Seguro recuerdas a mi cuñada Tamao, ¿Cierto Jeanne?-. Dijo Jun cogiendo de los hombros a Tamao con total familiaridad; Jeanne entonces le prestó atención.

Ciertamente no la había reconocido; desde aquélla vez que la había visto en su sesión fotográfica la esposa de Ren lucía diferente; odiaba reconocerlo; pero hasta creyó que era otra persona.

- Claro-. Dijo Jeanne recuperando su serenidad-. ¿Cómo estás, Tamao?

- Muy bien, gracias señorita Maiden-. Respondió Tamao con una sonrisa gentil.

- Jeanne es amiga cercana de Ren desde que eran niños-. Dijo Ran y Jeanne la miró orgullosa de ello-. Aunque veo que ya se conocen.

- Sí, señora Ran-. Respondió Jeanne.

- No me sorprende el verte sola Jeanne Maiden-. Intervino el abuelo-. Mi nieto y tú adoran romper las costumbres.

- Abuelo-. Le pidió Ran.

- Si nos disculpan-. Dijo el abuelo cogiendo a Tamao de una mano-. Mi nieta política y yo íbamos a discutir sobre unas obras de arte.

Tanto Ran como Jeanne y Jun se sorprendieron de eso; ¡Y qué decir de Tamao!... el abuelo sin embargo se mostraba muy seguro.

- Ahora ¿Cuáles eran las que te gustaron Tamao?-. Preguntó el abuelo girando con Tamao para irse.

- Eh... p-pues...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Si quiere consejo puedo apoyar, abuelo-. Intervino Jeanne.

- No gracias-. Respondió severamente el abuelo-. Temo que sus gustos no simpatizan con los míos

Jeanne se quedó de piedra; por alguna razón de toda la familia Tao, jamás se había llevado bien ni con el abuelo ni con Jun; en especial con el primero; por mucho que intentara ser amable con el viejo, él siempre respondía con tosquedad; como cuando Ren se enfadaba.

Pese a estar predispuesta a la antipatía del anciano desde siempre; Jeanne sintió especial antipatía ese día; porque no solo la había ignorado, sino que lo había hecho por Tamao, la esposa de Ren; nuevamente esa mujer, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, le llevaba la delantera.

- Disculpa a mi suegro, Jeanne-. Dijo Ran cuando el abuelo y Tamao estaban algo lejos.

- Mi abuelo siempre ha sido muy directo-. Añadió Jun a manera de disculpa, que en realidad estaba MUY lejos de una disculpa; más bien sonaba como si festejara la actitud del anciano Tao.

- No se preocupen-. Logró decir Jeanne forzando una sonrisa.

- El abuelo ha estado algo susceptible el día de hoy-. Siguió excusándose Ran, Jun sin embargo aprovechó el comentario.

- Sí, y mágicamente se le pasó el mal humor cuando apareció Tamao-. Dijo Jun con total intención de fastidiar a Jeanne-. aunque parece que no del todo.; le pasa con pocas personas ¿No madre?

- Jun...-. La riñó Ran Tao.

- ¿Qué?, solo ponía al tanto a "Jeannie"-. Añadió Jun con una sonrisa sarcástica que Jeanne entendió muy bien-. Tamao tiene un no sé qué, que logra cambiar el mal humor, si hasta papá quiso llevarla al altar sin que se lo pidiéramos, y ahora mira al abuelo, dime tú... ¿Cuándo se pone a discutir de arte con una mujer?

- Parece que se llevan bien-. Dijo Jeanne, pero por dentro estaba rabiando.

- Ahm... ¿Y cómo has estado Jeanne?-. Preguntó Ran tratando de salvar la descortesía de su hija.

- Muy bien gracias señora Ran-. Respondió Jeanne-. Mi nueva colección se vende muy bien.

- "Qué mal gusto tiene la gente"-. Pensó Jun.

- Me alegro por ti, felicidades-. Dijo Ran.

- Gracias... ehm, bueno, yo solo pasé a saludar, ya debo marcharme-. Dijo Jeanne despidiéndose de ambas.

- ¡Qué pena!, nos veremos otro día-. Dijo Jun con un semblante alegre que no iba para nada con lo dicho.

Jeanne respondió con una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto giró sobre sus talones; más le habría valido jamás acercarse a ellos ese día; menos con la presencia de Jun y el abuelo.

- Jun, no tenías que tratarla así-. Le regañó Ran en cuanto Jeanne desapareció.

- Nunca he sabido fingir, y nunca me ha caído bien esa muchachita-. Respondió Jun-. No puedo evitarlo madre.

- Solo ha querido ser cortés-. Dijo Ran.

- Puede ser; pero simplemente no me agrada-. Respondió Jun.

- A veces te oigo y escucho a Ren-. Dijo Ran Tao-.

- Créeme, Ren se haría cortar la lengua antes que decir algo en contra de esa chiquilla-. Dijo Jun-. Cambiemos de tema, madre, ahora me preocupa Tamao.

Ambas voltearon adonde estaban el abuelo y Tamao, sorprendentemente el abuelo tenía un gesto de satisfacción; mientras que Tamao señalaba el cuadro que ambos veían y parecía explicarle algo.

- No creo que corra peligro-. Dijo Ran algo curiosa por la situación.

- Eso sí es extraño-. Dijo Jun en la misma actitud-. ¿Qué crees que le esté diciendo?

- No tengo la menor idea-. Dijo Ran.

Tamao no estaba explicando el cuadro; tampoco estaba analizándolo en realidad; sino que al no saber nada de pautas para criticar el arte; no se le ocurrió mejor idea que narrar una historia a partir del cuadro; al principio el abuelo no entendió la relación; cuando Tamao recordó el concejo de Hao, y olvidó la narración trágica, centrándose en los diálogos cómicos; el abuelo sin pretenderlo comenzó a tomarle atención, y no acostumbrado a reírse abiertamente en público, se limitaba a sonreír.

- ¿Y has sacado todo eso del cuadro?-. Preguntó el abuelo.

- Sí, me suele pasar cuando dejo volar mi imaginación-. Dijo Tamao.

- Vaya... hasta me dan ganas de comprar el cuadro solo por acordarme de todo lo que me has dicho-. Comentó el abuelo y ella se sonrojó, en eso se percató en Ran y Jun; Jeanne ya se había marchado.

- Ya se fue la señorita Maiden-. Comentó Tamao.

- Que bueno, no soporto a esa niña-. Dijo el abuelo Tao muy suelto de huesos.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao, "Que raro, pero si ella es muy amable".

- No comprenderías-. Dijo el abuelo-. Pero será mejor que no te confíes mucho en ella; no es una mala persona; pero... es mejor mantener distancia.

Tamao no supo qué pensar, a ella Jeanne le caía bien; al menos había sido amable; aunque en sí sospechaba de algo respecto a ella y el incidente en la presentación de la revista de Hao; "Quizá estoy alucinando mucho de nuevo", se dijo restándole importancia.

- Han estado muy ocupados-. Dijo Jun al darles alcance junto a su madre.

- Discutíamos sobre esta pintura-. Dijo el abuelo volviendo a la seriedad de siempre.

- Eso parecía-. Dijo Ran-. ¿Te ha gustado el cuadro Tamao?

- Eh... si, si señora-. Respondió Tamao.

- Perfecto-. Dijo el abuelo-. Te lo llevarás a casa.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao sorprendida-. Abuelo, no... no vine a comprar ningún cuadro.

- No lo estás comprando tú, lo estoy comprando yo y te lo llevarás a casa-. Dijo el abuelo en son de orden.

- Pero...-. Titubeó Tamao, buscó apoyo en Jun, pero la joven Tao solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Sin peros; porque me harás algo a cambio-. Dijo el abuelo, a Tamao le parecía estar escuchando a Ren.

- Abuelo-. Intervino Jun-. ¿Qué especie de regalo es ese?

- Un regalo al estilo Tao-. Respondió el abuelo-. Tamao quiero que Ren y tú vengan a cenar esta noche a la casa.

Las mujeres Tao y Tamao se miraron desconcertadas, el abuelo por su semblante no daba lugar a dudas ni a negativas, de pronto Tamao se vio entre la espada y la pared, si se negaba podía provocar un nuevo pleito, y si aceptaba pasaría las de Caín con Ren y probablemente tendría que amarrarlo y amordazarlo para llevarlo a casa de sus padres.

- ¿Esta noche no te parece muy pronto abuelo?-. Intervino Jun.

- No tenemos nada listo-. La secundó Ran.

- Eso puede solucionarse, Ran, eres una anfitriona estupenda-. Dijo el abuelo-. ¿Y bien Tamao?, no es cortés demorar una respuesta a una invitación de tu nueva familia.

- Y-yo-. Titubeó Tamao "No me queda opción, la parte difícil será convencer a Ren... ¡Auxilio!"; buscó ayuda en Ran y Jun, pero las dos estaban en blanco; "Que el cielo me ayude"; pensó Tamao y asintió-. Está bien, señor... iremos esta noche.

- Perfecto-. Dijo el abuelo-. Yo contactaré con En, para que pueda estar presente también.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos entonces, hay que preparar todo-. Dijo Ran.

- Los esperaremos a las 8-. Dijo el abuelo-. Hasta entonces Tamao.

- Sí, señor-. Dijo Tamao resignada.

- Otra cosa más, no me digas señor... puedes llamarme abuelo-. Dijo el anciano y Tamao contuvo levemente el aire sonriendo con dulzura.

- Sí, abuelo-. Respondió la joven sintiéndose feliz.

El abuelo solo asintió y comenzó a marcharse; Ran y Jun no daban crédito al logro de Tamao sobre el carácter del abuelo Tao; Jun fue la primera que se acercó.

- Entonces, nos veremos más tarde Tamao-. Dijo Jun.

- Sí Jun.

- Sí Ren no quiere venir, no te sientas responsable-. Dijo Ran con cierta tristeza-. El abuelo entenderá, no estás obligada a...

- Señora-. La interrumpió Tamao animándose a tomar la blanca y suave mano de la madre de Ren, sorprendiendo a la mujer y a Jun; ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila-. Convenceré a Ren, allí estaremos... no se preocupe por favor.

Algo se movió en el pecho de Ran Tao luego del gesto de Tamao; solo asintió y luego vio a la joven alejarse hasta desaparecer, Tamao solo tenía algo en mente, "Ren, aunque tenga que llevarte amordazado, hoy iremos con tus padres"

- ¿Madre?-. Preguntó Jun cuando Ran no se movió en dos ocasiones-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sentí algo extraño-. Dijo Ran en un susurro, luego miró la mano que Tamao había cogido-. Esa expresión suya...

- ¿De Tamao?, ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Jun.

- Nada-. Musitó Ran suspirando-. Vamos hija, tenemos mucho qué hacer.

En eso comenzó a andar, Jun la miró preocupada unos segundos, no había visto ese gesto en su madre hacía años; pero solo se limitó a seguirla, pillándola en el viaje de regreso mirando con cierta nostalgia su mano y luego la ventana.

Lo que fuera que Ran Tao estuviera pensando en ese momento, Jun sabía que era triste por la mirada de su madre; aunque no lograba comprender la relación de la tristeza de Ran con Tamao.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

Tamao se pasó todo el viaje de regreso a casa pensando en la mejor forma de decirle a Ren que irían a casa de sus padres; ya se antemano sabía que se negaría; de antemano sabía también que pondría el grito al cielo; y encima más el motivo de no tener qué almorzar; se le había hecho muy tarde.

De pronto su celular sonó.

"Engreído"-. Leyó para su pesar en el identificador de llamadas, el día anterior había decidido quitarle el "Grandísimo"-. Ay no... por favor que no esté en casa, que no esté en casa...-. Pidió antes de presionar la tecla verde-. ¿Hola?

- ¿Dónde se supone que estás?-. Dijo Ren.

- Ren... ehm, pues tuve que hacer algo importante-. Respondió Tamao-. Ya estoy casi en casa.

- ¡No me digas! ¡Hace media hora que yo estoy aquí! ¡Así que especifica el "casi"!-. Exigió Ren, "No puede ser ya está de mal humor y sin que le diga nada todavía", se lamentó Tamao.

- ¡Ya estoy cerca!-. Dijo Tamao.

- Si ibas a salir como mínimo debiste avisarme y dejar listo MI almuerzo-. Dijo Ren.

-Oye...-. Masculló cansada Tamao-. ¿Tienes dos manos? ¿Verdad?, ¿Y qué si tuve que salir de emergencia?

- ¡Debiste avisarme!-. Reclamó Ren.

- ¿Qué entiendes por emergencia?-. Preguntó Tamao al tiempo que pagaba al taxi; ya estaba en "Paradise"-. ¡Deja de hacer escándalo, estoy en la puerta!

Ren colgó; había llegado un poco más temprano ese día; y fue una clara sorpresa no encontrar ni un fideo hervido en la olla; así como tampoco encontrar a Tamao por ninguna parte; anduvo por la casa resistiéndose a llamarla un buen rato; en especial por controlar su carácter; pero ella no regresaba y sus intentos de control de fueron a la basura.

"¡...estoy en la puerta!"-. No bien había escuchado eso le colgó y fue a pararse a la mitad del lobby, tenía pensado decirle un par de cosas a esa desconsiderada, ¿Emergencia? ¡Vería ahora cuál era su emergencia!, vio su sombra en el vidrio de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, esforzándose por mostrarse en verdad muy molesto.

Entonces ella entró... la pregunta siguiente fue ¿Ella es Tamao?, Ren estaba acostumbrado a verla usar ropa común y corriente; en especial cuando hacía tareas hogareñas; pero definitivamente la imagen de la Tamao desarreglada y descuidada se perdía completamente ante la imagen de la mujer que acababa de entrar y le miraba extrañada.

- "¿Y ahora?"-. Pensó Tamao-. "¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿Me habré ensuciado?"-. Se dijo revisando su vestido, no había mancha alguna-. ¿Qué te pasa Ren?

Ren de pronto pareció despertar, "¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?" se preguntó e inmediatamente después recordó que estaba enojado con Tamao.

- A mí no me pasa nada-. Respondió Ren frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Así que saliste por una emergencia?, ¿Vestida así?... siendo una urgencia, hasta te dio tiempo de cambiarte.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?-. Preguntó Tamao-. Puedo ponerme lo que guste, a ti no debería de importarte.

- Me importa cuando no cumples tus deberes-. Dijo Ren ocultando un sonrojo.

- Fue una urgencia-. Dijo Tamao.

- Si cómo no-. Ironizó Ren-. No me interesa ¿sabes?, ponte a cocinar algo ¡Ahora!

- No hay nada-. Dijo Tamao tomando de la entrada el cuadro que el abuelo Tao había comprado para ella, lo colocó sobre el sofá y luego fue a la cocina. -. Tendrás que conformarte con una sopa instantánea si tanta hambre tienes.

- ¿Instantáneos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es cáncer en paquete!-. Respondió Ren siguiéndola luego de ver con cierta curiosidad el paquete que Tamao dejara en la sala.

- Pues no hay otra cosa-. Dijo Tamao buscando las sopas instantáneas-. No voy a obligarte a comer si no quieres; decide, yo SI voy a comerme una.

Ren se quedó rabiando en su sitio, cuando menos se lo pensó estaba sentado esperando la sopa instantánea, ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?, se decía con el tenedor en la mano, lo más lógico hubiera sido que se fuera a algún restaurante él solo, pero no lo hizo ¿Qué pasaba?

- Ren-. Dijo Tamao cuando estaban a medio comer-. Tenemos un gran problema.

- ¿Aparte de las sopas instantáneas?-. Ironizó Ren; pero Tamao ni siquiera se enfadó; solo le miró muy seria.

- No estoy bromeando Ren, esto es serio-. Dijo Tamao-. Hoy... tuve que ir a una exposición de arte.

-...-. Ren intentaba encontrar el "gran problema" en eso; pero más allá de que no había tenido su almuerzo a tiempo, no veía ningún problema-. ¿Y?

- Tuve que encontrarme con tu madre, con tu hermana y con tu abuelo-. Dijo Tamao y Ren vio el problema.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Y por qué fuiste?, no tenías que estar allí en primer lugar...-. Dijo Ren.

- En primer lugar, tú debiste llamarlos cuando regresamos de La India; han pasado más de 2 semanas Ren, ¿No pensaste que estarían preocupados?

- De nuevo vas a meterte...-. Masculló Ren-. ¡No es asunto tuyo!

- No estoy buscando pelear-. Dijo Tamao-. Y si fui... pues, fue porque Jun insistió.

- ¿Jun? ¿Acaso ella ha venido a...?-. Dijo Ren comenzando a enfadarse.

- No-. Dijo Tamao, no podía delatar a Jun-. Me ha avisado por teléfono.

- ¿Y cómo supo el teléfono?, NADIE lo sabe-. Dijo Ren, había gato encerrado.

- ¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?-. Preguntó Tamao haciéndose la despistada-. Ella me dijo que en tu casa están muy molestos porque ni siquiera hemos llamado.

- Ah claro... ¿Y por eso saliste corriendo a limar asperezas familiares?-. Dijo Ren totalmente sarcástico.

- ¿Quieres poner SERIEDAD?- Le recriminó Tamao-. Si fui a la galería fue porque Jun dijo que tu madre estaba angustiada, pero sabía que si te lo decía directamente a ti simplemente le restarías importancia.

- ¿Eso dijo Jun?-. Preguntó Ren, algo incómodo.

- No exactamente, las palabras son mías-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Pues no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte Tamao!-. Replicó Ren.

- Bien, puede que no tenga derecho-. Dijo Tamao con una idea en mente-. ¿Y qué con el contrato?

- ¿El contrato?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Quinta cláusula, ¿Acaso llevarme mal con tu familia no sería señal de que nuestro matrimonio es en teoría FALSO?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Y de qué va el problema?-. Preguntó Ren- Fuiste a verlos ¿Y?... con eso ya deben estar satisfechos, a menos que hayas hecho alguna de las torpezas que acostumbras.

- Para tu disgusto, me fue muy bien-. Se pavoneó Tamao-. Es más, el abuelo me regaló un cuadro.

- ¿El abuelo? ¿Ahora le llamas abuelo?-. Siguió Ren adivinando lo que el paquete en el sofá contenía

- Así prefiere que lo llame, "abuelo"-. Dijo Tamao-. pero no... no están satisfechos, el abuelo quiere que vayamos a cenar esta noche a casa de tus padres.

- No habrás dicho...-. Comenzó Ren esperando lo peor.

- Dije que sí-. Completó Tamao y esperó la rabieta.

- ¡Pero cómo has sido tan tonta!-. Exclamó Ren-. ¡Por supuesto que no iré a esa casa!

- ¡Es solo una cena! ¡No te estoy diciendo que te mudes con tu familia!-. Reclamó Tamao-. ¿No entiendes el problema de todo esto no?, todos comienzan a sospechar de nosotros, ¡Tenemos que fingir ser una pareja aunque no lo seamos!, vamos... comenzando desde lo básico ¿Qué hicimos con nuestros aros matrimoniales?

La mirada enfadada de Ren se desvió a su mano limpia de objetos.

- Ya tuve que presentar excusas ante tu familia por "Andar sola por las calles"-. Continuó Tamao-. Por suerte me acordé de ponerme el aro... cosas así nos ponen en evidencia Ren, no creo que quieras otro escándalo ¿O sí?

RAYOS... Y nada podía resultar bien para Ren desde el momento en que admitía que Tamao tenía razón.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

No había podido obtener una respuesta de Ren...

Tamao ya se encontraba resignada a rendirse; eran poco más de las 7; si no salían en ese momento llegarían tarde; contando con que Ren hubiera accedido al fin. Al menos como cierto alivio, Tamao se había cerciorado de que seguía en la casa, encerrado en su habitación desde el almuerzo.

Sólo por si las dudas Tamao había decidido arreglarse; una vez lista se animó a salir de su habitación; se quedó mirando la puerta de Ren por varios minutos; "7:15" miró en su reloj.

- "Ren no irá, ay no... la señora Ran estará tan desilusionada, no debí prometerle que lo llevaría... ¡Ren es tan cabezota!"

Luego de dar un suspiro decidió hacer un último intento; era preferible llegar tarde que no llegar después de todo; y de todas maneras si Ren se negaba, entonces iría ella sola; por mucho que fuera "inapropiado" que una mujer casada se "manejara por su cuenta"... "¡Ay!, ¡Costumbres, costumbres!", se lamentó Tamao.

- ¿Ren?-. Llamó con cautela tras tocar la puerta-. Ren ¿Has decidido algo?.

Silencio.

- ¿Ren? ¿Me escuchas?-. Preguntó Tamao nuevamente.

Silencio.

- Ren-. Volvió a insistir-. ¿No piensas contestar?

Silencio

- Por todos los cielos-. Masculló Tamao-. ¡Ren! ¡¿Estás...?

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Ren, Tamao dio un brinco hacia atrás por la sorpresa, aunque más sorpresa tuvo al ver a Ren vestido apropiadamente y abotonando la muñeca de su camisa.

Él también la analizó en silencio, "La ropa puede hacer mucha diferencia", determinó luego de un furtivo pensamiento anterior: "¡Qué linda!"...; y eso NO, NO era cierto; Tamao NO era linda; linda era la ropa; ¡Definitivamente!.

- ¿Qué me ves?-. Preguntó Ren luego de un rato.

- ¿V-v-vas a salir?-. Logró balbucear Tamao.

- Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo ¿No?-. Dijo Ren echándole otro vistazo-. A ese viejo demente le revienta que no lleguen a la hora... ve preparando tus excusas, porque no tengo intención de disculparme hoy.

En eso Tamao lo vio coger su chaqueta y caminar por un lado suyo.

Indirectamente y de forma engreída como acostumbraba, Ren estaba aceptando ir a la cena; ella solo suspiró, tanto de alivio como de paciencia; al menos la señora Ran no estaría desilusionada.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber de tu familia antes, Ren?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao mientras Ren conducía.

- ¿Qué manía tienes por saber cosas de mi familia?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Siempre te quejas que soy torpe, pero adelante no me digas nada, luego no te quejes-. Advirtió Tamao

Ren lo pensó unos segundos, ok... ella tenía un punto.

-No hay mucho, solo no hables de más-. Dijo Ren-. Sígueme la corriente si mi abuelo quiere molestar.

- El abuelo no parece ser una persona molestosa-. Dijo Tamao recordando su plática con él.

- ¿Un par de horas con él y ya crees conocerlo de toda una vida?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No digo que no sea temible-. Dijo Tamao acordándose de su primera entrevista-. Pero no es tan malo.

- Si claro-. Dijo Ren-. Haces bien al no vestir lo que sueles vestir cuando se trata de él.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao.

- La primera vez que fuiste a verlo te trató con dureza, porque no eras de su agrado-. Dijo Ren y Tamao se apenó.

- "Como si él fuera una pera en dulce"-. Pensó Tamao respecto a Ren.

- Tu atuendo y mi buen gusto te ayudaron a caerle bien-. Añadió Ren.

- "Mi atuendo y su buen gusto son la misma cosa,... ah claro, osea que todo es gracias a él"-. Pensó Tamao molesta por la actitud engreída de Ren.

- A ese viejo suele bajarle el genio cuando se trata de una chica bonita-. Siguió Ren con la vista fija en la pista-. Supongo que por eso te ha regalado el cuadro, te ha de haber considerado guapa.

Tamao no daba crédito a sus oídos; sin pretenderlo sintió sus mejillas arder a la vez que abría ligeramente la boca, Ren se percató del silencio y giró un poco la cabeza; solo entonces se percató de lo que había dicho; en consecuencia también se sonrojó y se apresuró a desviar el sentido de sus palabras.

- ¡Pero no te vayas a creer que es por eso!-. Exclamó Ren forzándose a mirar la pista.

- "Un segundo es un caballero y al siguiente vuelve a ser Ren"-. Pensó Tamao determinada a no hacerle más caso.

Luego de ese breve bochorno, Ren retomó la conversación; habría sido demasiado incómodo seguir con el silencio.

- Mi madre... suele ser calmada-. Dijo Ren y Tamao le miró de reojo-. Procura no hacerla enfadar; supongo que te llevas bien con Jun; pero es muy empeñosa, no dejes que comience a sospechar del contrato...

-Ok-. Musitó Tamao.

- Y en cuanto a mi padre-. Continuó Ren-. Simplemente no te molestes en hablar... no escucha aunque te esfuerces.

Aquello último venía dicho con una carga extra de enfado; quizá algo de rencor, Tamao tenía aún muchas preguntas; pero decidió que no era buena idea preguntar en ese momento ya que a juzgar por el semblante de Ren; no debía ser un tema agradable.

Tal y como ella lo había supuesto, y como Ren lo había planeado, llegaron a las 8:15, en la misma salita de té donde había sido entrevistada por primera vez, estaban Jun, el abuelo y Ran Tao; ésta última al verlos suspiró con alivio; Jun solo elevó los ojos al cielo cuando vio a Ren; pero el abuelo se mostraba serio.

- Buenas noches-. Saludó Tamao entrando primero y haciendo una reverencia; Ren se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la salita despreocupadamente, en clara señal de retar al abuelo.

- Llegan tarde-. Contestó el abuelo sin siquiera mirarla; Ren ahogó un bufido, pero entonces vio a Tamao agachar la cabeza apenada; "Anciano inmoral, mira que atacar al punto débil, típico..." pensó y luego soltó un suspiro antes de entrar y colocarse al lado de Tamao...

- Disculpa, pero entre mis dones no está controlar el tráfico-. Contestó Ren.

- Veo que has decidido venir-. Dijo el abuelo-. Es lo mínimo después de no haberte comunicado por tanto tiempo.

- He estado muy ocupado-. Dijo Ren-. Por eso les enviamos unos obsequios.

- "¡¿Les?..."-. Pensó Tamao y no pudo evitar una mueca irónica.

- Siempre estás ocupado, pero una llamada no puede quitarte más de 5 minutos-. Dijo el abuelo con severidad.

- ¿Estoy aquí no?-. Ironizó Ren.

- Creíamos que no llegarían-. Dijo Ran Tao interviniendo en la conversación, entonces se puso de pie y fue hasta su hijo para besar su mejilla y luego tomar cariñosamente el hombro de Tamao-. Tu padre dijo que demoraría un poco; creo que después de todo cenaremos juntos otra vez.

- Hace tanto no llenamos la mesa familiar-. Comentó Jun acercándose también, el abuelo carraspeó.

- No he terminado-. Dijo el abuelo.

- Oh abuelo-. Dijo Jun dirigiéndole una bonita sonrisa-. ¿Podemos dejar los protocolos?, solo por hoy Ren y Tamao han venido al fin, vamos a cenar todos como la familia que somos ¿Sí?

El abuelo respiró profundo y paseó su mirada por todos los demás presentes hasta detenerse primero en Ren; el duelo de miradas no se hizo esperar y estuvo a punto de enfurruñarse y dar por concluida la reunión, hasta que vio a Tamao, que parecía estarle suplicando algo con los ojos.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo el abuelo a regañadientes-. Vamos, vamos al comedor...

Los demás asintieron, excepto Ren; su madre se limitó a coger a su hijo del brazo y salir primero; Jun los siguió; y cuando Tamao iba a hacer lo mismo, el abuelo la detuvo.

-No tienes permitido decirle esto a mi nieto-. Dijo el abuelo y Tamao se agachó un poco para mantener el secreto-. No pensé que fueras fuerte... pero algo en especial debes tener para haber logrado que Ren viniera hoy.

- ¿Abuelo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Llevo años intentándolo y solo consigo pelear con él-. Dijo el abuelo-. Es un muchacho terco e impetuoso...

- "La clásica descripción de Ren"-. Pensó Tamao.

- Procuren no llegar tarde la próxima vez-. Dijo el abuelo y salió primero.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Ran trataba de entretener a su hijo para que no discutiera con el abuelo; el abuelo estaba sentado frente a su nieto y parecía que cada que sus miradas cruzaran se entablaba una lucha no verbal; Jun entretando susurraba a Tamao su punto de vista sobre esa cena.

- Míralos discretamente-. Susurraba Jun sentada al lado de Tamao-. Se llevan así desde hace años; y cuando papá se suma al equipo del abuelo no hay quien pueda callarlos.

- ¿Por qué?-. Susurró Tamao.

- El abuelo quiere que Ren vuelva al redil familiar; hasta que no lo haga seguirá considerándolo una especie de "violador" de las costumbres... por otro lado a mi hermano no le gusta ser juzgado, eso entre los menores de sus problemas-. Dijo Jun, en eso Ren le miró y arqueó una ceja-. Ahm... hermano, Tamao me estaba contando de su viaje de bodas, ¿Se divirtieron?

- ¿Qué te estaba contando?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Q-Que... fuimos a La India-. Intervino Tamao.

- ¡Sí!, y que conocieron algunos sitios muy interesantes-. Improvisó Jun.

- Es simple-. Dijo Ren-. el viaje se resume en paseos, playas, piscina y restos arqueológicos.

- ¡Qué poco detallista!-. Se quejó Jun.

- Puedo recomendarte el tour, te encantaría-. Siguió Ren.

- Prefiero que me lo cuenten ustedes-. Dijo Jun con una bonita sonrisa-. Además de algo tenemos que hablar ¿No?, no quiero saber de tu trabajo hermano.

- "Trabajo"-. Masculló por lo bajo el abuelo disimulando una tosecita, Ren se percató.

- Me encantan los detalles-. Continuó Jun-. , Tamao, cuando Ren era pequeño...

- EJEM... no creo que sea tema para hablar hoy-. Le interrumpió Ren levemente sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó Jun con inocencia y luego se dirigió a Tamao-. Me acuerdo que yo tenía unos 5 o 6 años cuando nació Ren, ¡Era tan pequeñito!... cuando lo trajeron, yo creía que era mi muñeco.

- ¡Jun!-. Le reclamó Ren colorado hasta las orejas, Tamao sonreír divertida.

- Hija, no avergüences a tu hermano-. Sugirió Ran.

- ¿Avergonzarlo?-. Se preguntó Jun-. Si estoy diciendo que era muy lindo de bebé.

- Jun... estoy segura que Tamao sabe-. Dijo su madre.

- Está bien...ó Jun-. Te daré un par de álbumes antes de que te vayas.

- No, no lo harás-. Dijo Ren.

- No te apenes hermano, eres precioso de bebé-. Dijo Jun solo para molestarlo.

Ren desvió la mirada incómodo; pero la idea no fue tan buena

- Quizá Jun no quiera saber de tu... "Trabajo"-. Comenzó el abuelo-. Pero yo sí.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de cifras?-. Contra atacó Ren.

- No hablen de trabajo en la mesa, por favor-. Intervino Ran.

- Mi "Trabajo", es muy rentable...-. Dijo Ren.

- Comentaba con tu padre el otro día; que era posible que la prensa te pagara por cada escándalo que das-. Comentó el abuelo, Tamao y Jun se pusieron alertas.

- Abuelo-. Pidió Ran.

- Entonces sí que sería un negocio rentable, con solo recibir un 10 % de las ventas totales-. Continuó el abuelo.

- No lo había pensado-. Respondió Ren-. Puede que comience a cobrar, hasta podría llegar a un trato, ¿Cuánto crees que me paguen por dar 2 escándalos semanales?

- Sabes de qué va todo esto-. Dijo el abuelo inclinándose un poco al frente.

- Va de lo de siempre-. Respondió Ren inclinándose también-. "Deshonro el apellido Tao"-. Añadió con total dramatismo.

- Aunque lo tomes a broma...-. Comenzó el abuelo-.

- No-. Interrumpió Ren-. El asunto aquí es que se lo toman muy en serio, y en determinado caso el problema es suyo... se aseguraron muy bien de "ocultar" cualquier relación conmigo ¿O no?

- ¡ERES UN TAO!-. Exclamó el abuelo golpeando con su puño la mesa-. Soportamos tu capricho de "Actuar", pero ya va siendo hora de que te dejes de ESTUPIDECES.

- ¡No es una estupidez, anciano!-. Dijo Ren golpeando la mesa con su puño también-. ¡Esta familia sí!

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó su madre; pero él ni siquiera le miró.

- ¡Disfrutas en renegar de esta familia Ren! ¡No piensas en otra persona que no seas tú!-. Acusó el abuelo.

- ¡Abuelo, por favor basta!-. Pidió Ran en vano.

- Mejor cuida tus palabras, anciano...-. Rebatió Ren-.

- ¡Y tú aprende a tenerme respeto!-. Exigió el abuelo.

- ¡Por favor, hermano... abuelo!-. Intervino Jun-. No es momento de discutir, ¡¿Qué sucede con los dos?

- ¡No te metas Jun!-. Advirtió el abuelo.

- ¡Mantente fuera de esto, hermana!-. Dijo también Ren.

- ¡DISCULPEN!

De pronto toda la familia Tao giró la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la mesa; Tamao los miraba entre nerviosa y agitada; Jun no tuvo una idea de en qué momento Tamo se había movido de su lado y ahora estaba en medio de todos ellos; Ran Tao lucía igual de desconcertada.

- M-mis... mis padres...-. Comenzó Tamao intentando encontrar una buena forma de distraer a los Tao-. Siempre me dijeron que... cuando me invitaran a algún lugar; siempre debía llevar algo.

El abuelo y Ren no despegaban la mirada de ella.

- Y-yo... tengo algo preparado-. Titubeó Tamao-. No lo hago hace mucho; pero...

Entretanto En Tao había llegado a casa; entró rápido tras ver el auto de Ren en la cochera; cuando su padre le dijo que iría a cenar junto a Tamao no le creyó; incluso se había enfadado porque toda la familia hubiera desobedecido sus indicaciones de no entablar contacto con Ren; pero ya estaba allí; ¿Que haría él?, lo más seguro era que terminaran discutiendo... sin embargo no rehuiría a Ren; con o sin pelea, era hora de entrar.

Iba a irrumpir la reunión familiar con toda su autoridad, cuando de pronto escuchó una cancioncilla.

- "Una familia de ojos vivía en una casita"-. Canturreaba una voz de mujer-. "Papá oso, Mamá osa y bebé oso"-. ¿Una canción de niños?-. "Papá oso está gordo, mamá osa es muy delgada y el bebé oso es precioso... todo, todo lo hacen bien"

Para entonces En Tao se había quedado de pie en el umbral del comedor; y al igual que todos los demás tenía una cara de perplejidad única, comenzando por Ren y el abuelo que ya hasta se habían olvidado de la razón de su pelea; Jun la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Ran con la boca ligeramente abierta, Tamao había cantado esa cancioncilla infantil con todo y coreografía; el silencio era total.

De pronto éste fue roto por pequeños; pero seguros aplausos, todos giraron a ver.

- Faltaba algo de alegría en esta casa-. Fue todo lo que dijo En Tao, Tamao sonrió apenada y agradecida con el gesto-. Padre, Ren... ¿Por qué están en esas posiciones?-. Añadió.

Los aludidos se miraron unos segundos y luego miraron a En Tao; ambos estaban con manos apoyadas en la mesa y levemente inclinados; cual dos perros de pelea; entonces avergonzados se sentaron de un sopetón.

- Padre, llegas justo a tiempo-. Rió Jun tras analizar lo que había sucedido.

- ¿A tiempo?-. Preguntó En Tao.

- Para cenar, querido-. Añadió Ran Tao.

- Lamento llegar tarde-. Dijo En Tao tomando su lugar.

- Tamao-. Dijo Ran tomando a su nuera de los hombros para llevarla a su sitio de nuevo-. "Gracias", susurro con mucha suavidad haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

Cuando estuvo entre Ren y Jun, su cuñada se acercó lo suficiente para decirle.

- Excelente, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?-. Dijo Jun para luego volver a su sitio, Tamao solo sonrió apenada

Ren por su parte no pudo evitar mirarle con mucha curiosidad; lo que había sucedido era muy extraño; minutos antes estaba furioso y desde que había visto el bailecito de Tamao lo único que le provocaba era reírse a carcajada suelta; más teniéndola a su lado haciéndole acordar la disparatada coreografía; y en similares condiciones se encontraba el abuelo Tao.

Después de ese incidente la cena transcurrió normal; en lo que "normal" significaba para la familia Tao; más tarde En Tao platicaba de su día, intentando en lo posible no tocar puntos sensibles sobre los "Negocios familiares" que pudieran provocar a Ren; el mencionado se mantenía silente a no ser que Jun lo obligara a responder sus preguntas, entre tanto Tamao observaba la escena con mayor tranquilidad; aunque de vez en cuando asomaba a su rostro un puchero al recordar lo que había tenido que hacer para calmar los ánimos.

- Hace muchos años no escuchaba una canción en casa-. Comentó En Tao apareciendo detrás de su nuera.

- Ahm... -. Titubeó Tamao riendo nerviosa después.

- Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos-. Siguió En Tao.

- Yo...-. Musitó Tamao-. No tuve oportunidad de agradecerle por el gesto que tuvo conmigo ese día.

- ¿Gesto?

- Guiarme el día de la boda-. Dijo Tamao-. Creí que lo haría sola... fue importante para mí, se lo agradezco.

- Eres una Tao ahora-. Respondió En Tao-. No sigas el ejemplo de Ren, somos una familia...

- Sí, señor-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo su propio brazo.

- ¿Cómo decidieron venir?-. Preguntó En Tao.

- ¿Disculpe?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No te ofendas, Tamao-. Dijo En mirando de soslayo a Ren que conversaba con Jun-. Dí indicaciones claras para que nadie contactara con ustedes.

- Pues...-. Titubeó Tamao; ¿Qué le diría?

- Fui yo quien los citó-. Intervino el abuelo que había estado escuchando, Tamao soltó un suspirito aliviado-. Encontramos a Tamao en una exposición de arte esta mañana.

- El abuelo y Tamao encontraron un punto en común en el arte, al parecer-. Interrumpió Ran Tao.

- Entiendo-. Dijo En-. ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que estamos reunidos todos desde hace más de 4 años, Tamao?...

Tamao no supo qué contestar, ¿4? ¿No eran solo 2 años?; como fuera, la cantidad de años no aminoraba en nada la actitud egoísta de Ren a su juicio.

- E-espero que no vuelva a postergarse tanto una reunión familiar otra vez-. Respondió Tamao al fin.

- Acertada respuesta-. Comentó el abuelo-. Aunque va a tomarte trabajo con el genio de mi nieto.

- Abuelo, no predisponga a Tamao-. Dijo Ran dirigiéndose a Tamao con cierta familiaridad-. No hagas caso, es un buen muchacho, solo...

- ...un poco terco e impetuoso-. Completó Tamao y Ran asintió, ambas sonrieron algo divertidas.

Entretanto Jun atosigaba de preguntas a Ren desde que había acabado la cena.

- ¡Basta Hermana! -. Exclamó Ren luego de la décima pregunta.

- ¿Qué?, si solo pregunté ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?-. Repitió Jun inocentemente.

- Vas más allá de los límites-. Dijo Ren reacio a seguir el juego de preguntas de su hermana.

- Cierto...-. Aceptó Jun meditando-. Si solo tienen semanas de casados, supongo que estarán tomando precauciones por lo pronto ¿Verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Ren fuera de pista.

- Ay hermano-. Dijo Jun divertida-. No me digas que no sabes.

- ¿Saber qué?-. Siguió Ren.

- ¿No sabes?-. Preguntó Jun.

- Jun...-. Advirtió Ren.

- Osea, si no quieren tener hijos por lo pronto... han de estar cuidándose ¿No?, recuerda que los preservativos son solo un 97 % eficaces-. Continuó Jun gozando del fuerte sonrojo y puchero de Ren después.

De pronto una risilla alegre en conjunto de otra un poco ronca y más reservada los distrajo y voltearon; Jun fue la primera en sonreír.

- ¿Pensaste alguna vez que alguien volvería a hacer reír a nuestro padre, Ren?-. Preguntó Jun mirando con cariño la escena en frente

Al parecer Tamao había dicho algo muy gracioso, En Tao reía roncamente después de muchos años, el abuelo parecía secundar a su hijo en que lo dicho por Tamao había sido muy gracioso, entre que Ran sonreía enternecida.

- Su apariencia no va con las cosas que hace ¿No?-. Siguió Jun, Ren regresó la mirada a ella, "Si te contara", pensó Ren acordándose de todo lo que había tenido que pasar "por culpa de Tamao"-. Quizá por eso te gustó y te casaste con ella.

- Piensa lo que quieras-. Respondió Ren cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Después esperó un poco más para emprender la retirada.

- En verdad espero que vuelvan pronto-. Dijo Ran a su hijo y a Tamao, con especial énfasis en su mirar hacia Ren.

- Te agradezco... madre-. Fue todo lo que respondió Ren, Tamao a su lado analizaba satisfecha que no lo decía con su acostumbrada ironía o sequedad, ella en respuesta hizo una corta reverencia y sonrió en agradecimiento

- Ren...-. Dijo En Tao con voz profunda, Ren y él se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de que el hijo respondiera.

- Padre...-. Dijo Ren en igual tono.

- Regresen con cuidado a casa-. Dijo En Tao y miró al frente, Ren bufó y ladeó la mirada.

- Descuida-. Respondió Ren

La despedida con el abuelo fue un tanto más seca; luego En Tao y el anciano se despidieron con un poco más de atención de Tamao.

- Nos veremos después hermana-. Dijo Ren, Jun le miró algo burlona y luego antes que se Ren volteara le abrazó.

- Procura que ese después no sea largo-. Dijo Jun-. O la próxima vez que nos veamos será en mi matrimonio.

- ¿Qué matri...? ¡¿Acaso tú...?-. Reaccionó Ren, Jun sonrió divertida y se dirigió a Tamao.

- Si te causa problemas, llámame y yo lo pondré en cintura-. Dijo Jun, Ren rodó los ojos.

- Hasta pronto Jun-. Dijo Tamao y luego salió junto a Ren.

Los Tao se quedaron unos minutos más en el lobby; como si ninguno acabara de creer que aquella "reunión familiar" hubiera sucedido.

- Creo que podrá con mi hermano, ¿No creen?-. Dijo Jun a los demás.

- Pudo con el abuelo-. Dijo En Tao, el aludido carraspeó.

- Bueno, ha sido suficiente por un día-. Dijo el abuelo girando sobre sus talones y caminando-. Buenas noches.

Los tres Tao restantes esperaron a que estuviera lejos.

- Quizá pelea tanto con mi hermano porque es igual a él-. Comentó Jun.

- Una buena persona... solo un poco terco e impetuoso-. Dijo Ran.

- ¡Escuché eso!-. Exclamó el abuelo a lo lejos y los tres Tao rieron.

Ese había sido un día accidentado, MUY ACCIDENTADO... un poco incierto también; pero con un buen final.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola chicas!; sé que dije mediados de semana u.u!... pero me esforzaré por publicar dos capis este fin :)!, empezando con que este capi me ha salido bastante largo XD, ojalá no las aburra... también que no he puesto mucho del segundo día en el Marriott, solo pequeñas menciones porque me concentré en lo de Jun :)**

**Besos a todas y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo :D!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar! . :D ¿Cómo estás?, muchísimas gracias por tu review, aquí subo un capi más largo, tantas páginas y no me la creo XD!, Ren se va portando cada vez mejor, y sí, en el dorama era una pista de patinaje, en la que por cierto es la protagonista la que sabe patinar y el actor el que a cada rato se cae, incluso fue idea de la chica el ir a la pista de patinaje... solo que en el fic ya era hora de que Ren hiciera algo lindo por Tamao para variar XD... ya comienza a haber cierta atracción entre ellos, atracción que lógicamente ambos niegan rotundamente XD, pero ya caerán :)... y también habrá más de Hao.

El pasado fin de semana dije que subiría la actualización a mediados de semana; pero con lo de la puesta en escena no pude, u.u! pero por suerte todo salió de maravilla! :D, tanto la presentación con mi banda como la presentación con mi elenco :), me agoté! :P pero ayer solo me dediqué a dormir, dormir y dormir y ahora estoy como nueva . Wops! ¿Estás en paro? , bueeeno XD cuando aquí tenemos paro, igual tenemos mucho tiempo libre XD, solo que cuando regresamos nos cargan de tantas cosas que nos estresamos a morir u.u!, ojalá se solucione pronto, y si no ojalá que no te sobrecarguen de muchas cosas XD!... en fin!, gracias de nuevo por tu review! , ojalá el nuevo capi te haya gustado!, cuídate mucho!, besosss!

**Tinavb**: ¡Hola Tina!, jajajaa, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?, ese será uno de los puntos en los que me alejaré del dorama :P aún no se cómo, pero les crearé un lío (muajaja), ya somos dos con lo del Marriott u.u!, si algún día me caso, quiero que sea en la capilla que tiene el hotel, es un sueño; creo que fuera de las demás instalaciones y habitaciones, me encantó la capilla. Sobre Tamao, ahora iré sacando a flote sus cualidades femeninas, solo por el gusto de confundir a Ren (muajaja)... muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia! cuídate! besosss!

**yurika12again: ** ¡Hola Yurika!, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capi, y aunque esta actualización no ha tenido mucho del segundo día en el Marriott, prometo que habrán más escenas sobre este par :), aunque sí confieso de antemano que los voy a hacer discutir un poco todavía, además Ren tiene que resolver el asunto de Jeanne y Tamao tendrá a Hao de por medio,... en fin, ya no adelanto más, ahora me voy a trabajar en la siguiente actualización, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review!, besosss!

**karen:** ¡Hola Karen!... Awww, ¡Muchísimas gracias!, me hace feliz que te guste la historia en verdad, y espero de corazón que el resto de la historia siga ese curso, jejeje si ya era hora de que Ren hiciera algo así por Tamao, (Aunque él diga que es por su capricho), y ha servido para que Tamao comience a ver un poco más allá de la imagen que Ren muestra... esta entrega ha sido más larga que de costumbre y me esforzaré por subir la continuación lo antes posible :), muchas gracias por tu review Karen!, besosss!

**nell:** ¡Hola Nell!, he aquí la conti al fin, ha estado larga, pero me ha gustado escribirla, faltaba algo más de participación por parte de la familia Tao, sobre I.E, la verdad solo he leído rápidamente de qué se trata en Wikipedia; aunque aún no me queda del todo claro, quizá pueda salir algo; pero con lo del fútbol no lo sé XD, es que no me apego mucho a ese deporte la verdad, pero quizá luego de estudiar la personalidad de los personajes (Según lo que lea XD) salga algo... y te recuerdo!, no te desveles! :)... yo por mi parte intentaré colaborar actualizando más temprano ;)... gracias por tu review!, cuídate mucho! besossss!


	54. De juegos, desvelos y comprensión

**Capítulo LIV:**** "De juegos, desvelos y comprensión"**

...

...

...

Tamao se sentía muy contenta consigo misma desde que salió de la mansión de los Tao; ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido una cena familiar desde los 14 años; los Tao la habían hecho sentir bien, si... hubo momentos tensos; además en el fondo Tamao sabía que eso no duraría para siempre; después de todo lo suyo con Ren era un matrimonio falso; algún día tendría que decir adiós; aún así... sentirse parte de una familia nuevamente la hacían sentir tan bien, que al menos por ese día, decidió que nada más importaría.

Estaban a medio camino cuando de pronto se detuvieron frente a un semáforo, no habían dicho ni media palabra desde que habían subido al auto; entonces Ren miró de reojo a Tamao sonriendo a la nada y sonrojándose de vez en cuando; sin pretenderlo pasó lo mismo que durante la cena y se acordó de la cancioncita y la coreografía.

No pudo contener su risa.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Nada...- Mintió Ren mirando de nuevo el semáforo, ¿Qué esperaba para cambiar de color?, intentó no mirar a Tamao de nuevo; pero falló y en consecuencia soltó otra risita.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó de nuevo Tamao con curiosidad.

- Intento recordar algo-. Dijo Ren, ok, lo había intentado, pero tenía la oportunidad perfecta para molestarla-. ¿Cómo iba?... "Una familia de ojos vivía en una casita..."-. Comenzó a canturrear Ren disfrutando del bochorno de Tamao para luego echarse a reír.

- ¡Para ya!-. Se quejó Tamao al entender.

Ren no paraba de reírse.

- ¡No es gracioso!-. Reclamó Tamao cruzándose de brazos avergonzada, entonces Ren se detuvo.

- Ya...-. Dijo Ren, pero Tamao le giró el rostro-. Oye...

Tamao enfocó la mirada a través de su ventana, no le haría caso a Ren.

- Tamao...-. Siguió Ren-. Está bien, pararé ya.

Entonces ella le miró de reojo, Ren lucía ya sereno y con su gesto de siempre, entonces Tamao desató sus brazos y miró al frente; pero no pasaron más de 3 segundos antes que Ren volviera a reírse,

- ¡REN!-. Gritó Tamao molesta-. ¡No es gracioso!

- ¡Para mí sí!-. Dijo Ren entre risas, luego carraspeó un poco-. ¿Por qué mejor no bailaste un Tango o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tremenda cosa?.

- Pues para tu información lo hice porque tu abuelo y tu estaban discutiendo... además es una de las pocas canciones que me sé-. Dijo Tamao con el ceño fruncido unos segundos para luego poner gesto avergonzado -. ¡Ay!, Hice el ridículo, ¿Verdad?

Ren paró de reír.

- Digamos que no se lo esperaban, jamás olvidaré la cara de mi abuelo-. Dijo Ren muy contento.

- Adelante, ríete...-. Dijo Tamao girándole el rostro-. Total la vergüenza la pasé yo ¿No?

- Vamos, no te desanimes-. Dijo Ren de buen talante-. Tamao..

- Hazme un favor y no me hables-. Dijo Tamao.

- En serio, no te molestes... no ha estado tan mal-. Dijo Ren.

- No me molestes-. Insistió Ren.

- En serio...-. Dijo Ren y ella volvió a verlo, él sonrió-. Excepto la parte del oso bebé y el papá gordo-. Añadió Ren rompiendo en risas de nuevo.

- ¡TONTO!-. Gritó Tamao enfurruñándose en su asiento.

- Ya, ya... ehm-. Titubeó Ren conteniendo su risa con mayor esfuerzo-. Tamao...

-...

- No te enojes, solo bromeaba-. Dijo Ren, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color.

- ...

- Tamao...-. La llamó de nuevo, pero ella se rehusó a verlo-. ¿Quieres un helado?

Ella bufó y le miró enfadada

- ¿Tú crees que tengo ánimos de comer helado?-. Ironizó Tamao

- Yo creo que sí-. Dijo Ren-. Alivia el mal genio.

- ¡Mira quién habla de mal genio!-. Dijo Tamao.

- Yo estoy muy contento-. Rebatió Ren, el semáforo volvía al amarillo.

- Claro, A MIS costillas-. Dijo Tamao.

- Te complicas demasiado-. Dijo Ren remedándola tal cual ella decía en La India.

- No uses MIS frases en mi contra-. Dijo Tamao.

- Mejor las frases a TUS canciones ¿No?-. Rebatió Ren.

- ¡Mejor cierra la boca!-. Exclamó Tamao-. Haz algo útil y vamos por ese helado antes de que me arrepienta.

Ren ahogó una risa irónica y miró de nuevo el semáforo... ROJO, ¿Qué está averiado este aparato o qué?

Más tarde Tamao estaba en una tienda revisando la heladera.

- "Claro, me convence y luego tengo que ser yo la que baje a comprar los helados"-. Pensaba Tamao luego de comprar los helados e ir a darle alcance a Ren en un pequeño parque de niños.

- Te demoraste-. Dijo Ren cuando ella llegó.

- ¿Sabes que no tengo radar para ubicarte no?-. Ironizó Tamao-. Fui primero al auto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No me ves?, estoy sentado-. Dijo Ren desde su columpio.

- En serio que tienes tus ataques-. Dijo Tamao yéndose al columpio de al lado.

- Llámalo como gustes-. Respondió Ren abriendo su helado-. Al menos a mí no se me da por bailar y cantar "los tres osos"

- Pues a tu padre le encantó-. Rebatió Tamao.

- Pobre, está tan ocupado con la compañía que cualquier show le parece Broadway-. Dijo Ren.

- Por cierto... me dijo que hacía más de 4 años que no había una reunión familiar -. Comentó Tamao y la sonrisa de Ren desapareció.

- Oye-. Le interrumpió Ren-. No te involucres... ¿Recuerdas?, prometiste no hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, lo siento-. Dijo Tamao.

Ren asintió y comió su helado; pero no pasó de 5 segundos cuando Tamao habló.

- Lo dije porque tu padre lucía algo nostálgico al hablar de ti-. Dijo Tamao.

- No me interesa-. Determinó Ren luego de rodar los ojos al cielo

- Bien... no te pongas sensible-. Dijo Tamao comiendo su helado-. ¿Qué parecemos?

- ¿Ah?

- Míranos-. Dijo Tamao-. Llevo vestido, tacones y tú vistes elegante también.

- ¿Estás intentando adularme?-. Ironizó Ren.

- ¿Y aumentar más tu ego?, claro que no-. Respondió Tamao-. Lo digo porque no cuadra el atuendo con un parque de niños.

- ¿Y?, no hay nadie que juzgue por aquí ¿Tú ves a alguien?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Buen punto-. Dijo Tamao y luego sonrió antes de comenzar a columpiarse.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Es un columpio, ¿Qué crees que hago?-. Respondió Tamao en el vaivén de su juego.

- Una cosa es estar en un parque de niños y otra portarse como uno-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Y?, no hay nadie que juzgue por aquí-. Dijo Tamao muy alegre, Ren bufó irónicamente unos segundos-. ¡A que no sabes columpiarte!-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Qué?-. Masculló Ren.

Ese reto fue suficiente para que en menos de 5 segundos Ren también comenzara a columpiarse, Tamao reía echaba la cabeza para atrás entre los vaivenes.

- ¡Enderézate!-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas!-. Respondió Tamao.

Luego Tamao iba un poco más alto, Ren sintiéndose retado se esforzó por alcanzarla e incluso la sobrepasó; pero el columpio no estaba hecho para resistir tremendos movimientos, sin contar que sus usuarios eran niños que no sobrepasaban los 13 años; por lo que el aparato comenzó a temblar sobresaltando a Tamao.

- ¡Detente un poco Ren!-. Pidió Tamao disminuyendo su velocidad.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas!-. Dijo Ren remedándola.

- ¡Ren, en serio, para un poco!-. Insistió Tamao y se detuvo saliendo del columpio, Ren seguía en lo mismo, el columpio rechinó y Tamao creyendo que iba a romperse intentó agarrar a Ren; pero con tocarlo lo desestabilizó y el columpio comenzó a ir en espirales desordenados.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?-. Gritó Ren tratando de estabilizarse y en cuanto descendió un poco la velocidad saltó del columpio

Tamao se había quedado boquiabierta; no había pretendido hacer caer a Ren de ninguna forma; solo quería que se detuviera porque creyó que el columpio se rompería por el esfuerzo que Ren estaba ejerciendo, ahora el hombre estaba medio inclinado después del salto que había dado; un respingo de terror recorrió la espina dorsal de Tamao en cuanto Ren la miró furibundo.

- ¡Ya verás!-. Gritó Ren corriendo a alcanzarla, Tamao corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron los tacones y las piedras-. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

- ¡Ren, respira! ¡No fue mi intención!-. Gritaba Tamao mientras Ren trataba de alcanzarla, ahora ambos estaban tanteando la forma, uno de atraparla y la otra de huir, jugueteando ambos teniendo en medio un tobogán.

- ¡Sí cómo no!-. Ironizó Ren-. ¡Verás cuando te atrape!

- ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Ren, respira!-. Pidió Tamao corriendo a ocultarse tras el sube y baja.

- ¡No huyas!-. Exigió Ren siguiéndola

El siguiente escudo de Tamao fue una rueda giratoria donde los niños solían jugar en grupo; Ren casi la atrapaba, pero ella se subió a la rueda haciéndola girar sin querer; Ren también ya estaba arriba, ambos tuvieron que sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio.

De pronto se miraron, Ren había estado a punto de correr y Tamao estaba en una pose que parecía marioneta torcida. Lo siguiente fue que rompieron a reír de la situación.

Sin saber cómo, ni mucho menos entenderlo olvidaron la persecución, no importaron más los tacones ni tampoco el tiempo; comenzaron a jugar como dos niños, en especial en aquella rueda, Tamao dio un empujón al juego y subió junto a Ren.

- Tu turno-. Dijo Tamao cuando la rueda perdía velocidad.

- Eres una debilucha-. Dijo Ren bajando de la rueda-. ¡Apenas dio dos vueltas!

- Si puedes hacerlo mejor ¡Hazlo!-. Retó Tamao.

Ren sonrió entre divertido y malicioso, dando un fortísimo empujón al juego haciendo que girara mucho más rápido, a consecuencia Tamao casi se cae.

- ¡No fue gracioso!-. Gritó Tamao.

- ¡Tú me retaste!-. Gritó Ren empujando nuevamente y subiendo tras de Tamao.

- Me estoy mareando-. Dijo Tamao cuando su vista se nubló un poco.

- ¡No te atrevas a vomitarme encima!-. Dijo Ren que estaba detrás de ella, Tamao giró la cabeza un poco y contrario a toda predicción los dos volvieron a reírse al recordar el incidente del avión a Seúl.

Estuvieron tonteando un rato más hasta que de pronto Tamao divisó a un guardia que los alumbró con su linterna.

- ¿Qué dirán de un par de adultos jugando en aparatos de niños?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Quién dirá qué?, no hay nadie-. Dijo Ren que no había visto al guardia.

- Creo que el guardia de allá-. Respondió Tamao señalando con el dedo, cuando Ren lo vio detuvo la rueda y cogió a Tamao del brazo-. ¡Oye!

- ¡Corre!-. Fue todo lo que dijo Ren y así salieron del parque.

- ¿Ahora eres prófugo?-. Dijo Tamao al llegar al auto.

- No preciso llamar la atención-. Dijo Ren abriendo el auto-. Llamar la atención significa responder preguntas, y ya tuve suficiente con las de Jun.

- Oh... de acuerdo-. Dijo Tamao subiendo al auto-. Tan bien que la estábamos pasando.

Ren no pudo estar más de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada; entonces regresaron a casa; de vuelta a la rutina cada quien fue a su habitación.

- Ha sido un buen día después de todo-. Pensó Tamao mientras se ponía el pijama, ya acostada miró el anillo que aún no se había quitado, sin pretenderlo acabó sonriendo con cierta ternura al pensar en Ren; ¿Qué de malo había en llevar el anillo de casada?, legalmente lo estaba... "No tiene nada de malo y tampoco significa nada"

Ren en su respectiva habitación miraba también su anillo.

- "¿Pensaste alguna vez que alguien volvería a hacer reír a nuestro padre, Ren?"-. Recordó lo que Jun le dijera en casa de sus padres.

La respuesta en su mente había sido un seguro "NO"; estaba tan o más sorprendido que Jun de que su padre riera con Tamao.

-"No había reído nunca desde ese día..."- se dijo Ren dando un profundo suspiro

- "Su apariencia no va con las cosas que hace ¿No?... Quizá por eso te gustó y te casaste con ella"

- Necesito dormir-. Se dijo Ren apagando la luz de su lámpara-. Ya estoy pensando tonterías.

Y entonces cerró los ojos; el sueño atrapó a ambos como siempre al final de cada día; pero ninguno de los dos se deshizo de su anillo.

Los días que siguieron, ambos volvieron a la rutina; Tamao hacía los quehaceres lo más rápido que podía e incluso adelantaba algunos para disponer de más tiempo por las noches para trabajar en las sinopsis, al principio creyó que sería sencillo; pero a medida que trabajaba, corregía nuevamente lo que ya había hecho, de verdad no quería decepcionar a Hao; él había sido el único en confiar en ella y era su deber dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Poco a poco Ren se dio cuenta que Tamao andaba más distraída o cansada de lo normal; no se lo explicaba, solo hacía tareas de siempre y se iba temprano a dormir; o al menos era lo que él pensaba; cuando una noche luego de que cenaran y Tamao se fuera a su habitación a "dormir"; Ren vio la grabadora que le había regalado sobre el escritorio junto al ordenador.

Cerciorándose de que Tamao estuviera en su habitación se animó a tomar la grabadora, miraba de reojo cada que podía para evitar ser descubierto; justificando su indiscreción con curiosidad, "Solo tengo curiosidad por saber si está usando la grabadora", se dijo antes de apretar "play".

- "Hemos vuelto a la rutina"-. Se escuchó la voz de Tamao y Ren enseguida le bajó el volumen-. "Ren se va a trabajar y yo me quedo haciendo los quehaceres; últimamente ando muy cansada, espero que Ren no se dé cuenta".

- ¿Con tamañas ojeras y quiere que no me dé cuenta?-. Se preguntó Ren en voz alta.

- "Falta poco para entregar mis sinopsis y aún no estoy satisfecha, tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo, no puedo defraudar a quien ha confiado en mí"-. Siguió escuchando la grabadora-. "Así tenga que dejar de dormir todo el fin de semana, voy a terminar... ¡A por ello!".

¿Dejar de dormir?, quizá era eso... "Pequeña tonta, te di la grabadora para que te ayude a escribir, no para que lo conviertas en tu diario"-. Pensó Ren dejando la grabadora en el lugar donde lo había encontrado; luego subió a su habitación y apagó la luz... "La operación ESPÍA A TAMAO, comienza"

Iba a darse por vencido luego de hora y media de total inacción por parte de Tamao; cuando de pronto vio una luz colarse por la rendija de su puerta; puesto en pie se acercó y escuchó pasos que bajaban la escalera; esperó un poco más y luego se animó a salir.

Desde el balconcito del segundo piso pudo ver entonces a Tamao; tenía la pijama puesta y estaba sentada frente al ordenador, alumbrada solo con una lámpara.

"Eureka"-. Pensó Ren cuidándose de no ser descubierto-. "Con que es por eso que estás tan cansada"

Luego de un rato observándola, Ren determinó que estaba bien que se esforzara por lo que quería; por las mañanas no había dejado de cumplir sus actividades; así que él no se veía perjudicado de ninguna forma; de modo que regresó a su habitación a dormir.

El sábado Tamao lucía más deteriorada que el día anterior; sin embargo no dejó de hacer sus actividades; lo mismo el domingo; por fin la madrugada del lunes, Ren no pudo conciliar el sueño luego de sentir a Tamao ; despertando cada 2 horas solo para asomarse nuevamente y descubrir a Tamao aún en el teclado.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Ren se levantó temprano como siempre; aunque no tan temprano; llevaba una hora de retraso; se sentía cansado; había estado despertando continuamente pese a su reticencia a levantarse; refunfuñó un poco al ponerse su ropa deportiva "Seguro ella está bien dormida", pensó; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al bajar la encontró profundamente dormida sobre el teclado.

- Si será inconsciente-. Masculló Ren apagando la luz de la lámpara; Tamao no se movió, luego se le quedó viendo, solo estaba con el pijama, a su lado tenía la grabadora y una taza de café a medio tomar.

"Debería despertarla"-. Pensó Ren, pero enseguida se contuvo, eso significaría que de alguna u otra forma "le preocupaba ella", y NO... definitivamente NO.

Giró dispuesto a irse a su rutina de ejercicio; pero solo suspiró con cierto fastidio; minutos después bajaba de nuevo las escaleras con una manta en la mano; Tamao estaba dormida profundamente.

- "Luego si se enferma la voy a tener que cuidar"-. Se justificó Ren desenvolviendo la manta para cubrir con ella a Tamao.

Pero pese a que trató de hacerlo con la mayor suavidad posible, no bien la manta rozó los hombros de la joven, ella empezó a moverse, Ren dio un brinco para atrás con la "prueba del delito" en las manos, Tamao despertaba ¿Cómo explicaría la manta?; tan rápido como lo pensó arrojó la manta tras el sofá y él corrió hacia la puerta de salida al patio, simulando que regresaba de su rutina.

- Ya era hora que te levantaras-. Dijo Ren al asomarse, Tamao dio un respingo al verse descubierta.

- Ren...

- Cuando te enfermes no te quejes-. Dijo Ren-. Pequeña descuidada... y como asumo que no has hecho el desayuno...

- Ya lo haré-. Interrumpió Tamao poniéndose de pie, "¡Cielos!, estaba tan cansada!"-. ¡Awww!... ¿Qué haré de desayunar?

- No se te ocurra abrir un instantáneo-. Dijo Ren antes de subir a su habitación.

- Sí, sí lo que digas-. Respondió Tamao entre bostezos; luego se fue a la cocina a ver qué preparaba.

Ren se determinó a actuar como siempre; ya había obviado su hora de ejercicios por preocuparse por Tamao; eso NO estaba bien; ¿Qué más le daba lo que ella hiciera después de todo?, ¡Nada!, de modo que siguió su rutina y luego bajó a desayunar, Tamao aún seguía con pijama y bostezaba mientras cortaba algo de fruta.

- Awww... ah, ya bajaste-. Dijo Tamao al ver a Ren-. ¿Hoy no vas a trabajar?

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Llevas ropa... awwww... lo siento-. Dijo Tamao cubriéndose la boca-. Decía que llevas ropa de diario.

- No hay grabación hoy-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Y tenías que despertarte tan temprano?-. Preguntó Tamao colocando la comida en la mesa.

- El que no tenga que trabajar no significa que flojee todo el día-. Respondió Ren.

- Claro, claro...-. Dijo Tamao a medio dormirse.

- Oye... -. Tamao se dormía en la silla-. ¡Oye!

- ¡Ah!-. Exclamó Tamao sobresaltada-. ¿Qué?...

- Te estás durmiendo-. Dijo Ren.

- Ah sí... awwww... ya se me pasa, no es... awwww... nada-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a dormirse.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó Ren sobresaltándola de nuevo -. Mejor ve a dormir.

- Ajá... no puedo, awwww... tengo que aprovechar el domingo para escribir-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Domingo?

- Ajá... awwww...

- Falta una semana para el domingo , vete a dormir-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Qué semana?-. Preguntó Tamao soñolienta-. Estamos domingo Ren...

- No, estamos lunes-. Dijo Ren.

Tamao que estaba a medio dormir de nuevo, abrió un ojo perezosamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo? Awwwww...-. Bostezó Tamao.

- Que estamos... LUNES-. Recalcó Ren y de pronto Tamao despertó sobresaltada.

- ¡¿ESTAMOS LUNES?-. Exclamó Tamao poniéndose de pie más pálida que la cera-. ¡No puede ser!

Ren la observó correr al ordenador gritando ¡No puede ser! una y otra vez; no fue sino hasta que revisó la computadora, cuando dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Ay cielos... Sí lo había terminado-. Suspiró Tamao aliviada.

La tranquilidad duró segundos; rompiéndose exactamente cuando Tamao miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- ¡YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!-. Gritó Tamao saltando de su asiento-. ¡¿Por qué a mí?

Ren se había quedado con un trozo de fruta atrapado en su tenedor, separado por inercia de su boca durante todo el rato que vio a Tamao dar de brincos por su frustración para luego verla subir corriendo a su habitación.

- No es recomendable desvelarse seguido-. Se dijo Ren

Tamao bajó a los 15 minutos ya cambiada, corrió al ordenador e imprimió su trabajo colocándolo después dentro de un sobre.

- ¡Limpiaré luego Ren, adiós!-. Exclamó Tamao corriendo a la salida de "Paradise"

- ¡Ve con cuidado!-. Exclamó Ren que leía una revista en la sala.

Tamao gritó un "¡ok!" y salió apresurada de casa; se le había hecho realmente muy tarde para llegar a la oficina de Hao; seguramente él estaría pensando que no llegaría o que se había dado por vencida; ya en el primer taxi que vio releyó las sinopsis que había preparado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fueran suficientemente buenas.

Cuando por fin llegó a la compañía de Hao, un freno brusco por parte del conductor hizo que su bolso cayera al piso del auto y que sus cosas se desparramaran sin remedio; con el reloj en contra Tamao cogió su bolso y metió todo lo que alcanzó en su interior; deseando que no olvidara nada; luego prácticamente corrió dentro de la editorial hasta estar en la oficina de Hao; solo entonces dio un respiro de alivio y esperó su turno.

No obstante, su alivio se esfumó en cuanto se le ocurrió revisar su bolso; todo estaba completo... su monedero; su celular; las llaves, un par de toallitas de papel y un muñequito... TODO... menos su grabadora.

- Ay no-. Musitó Tamao sacando absolutamente todo de su bolso, y de la grabadora ni una huella.-. No... no lo pude haber perdido... ¡No!

- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-. Preguntó el asistente desde su escritorio.

- Sí...-. Musitó Tamao apesadumbrada, "Perdí el regalo de Ren, ay... ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?"

Hao que había estado revisando unos documentos por firmar, los dejó de lado cuando le informaron que Tamao esperaba afuera; se había estado repitiendo constantemente que ella era "La esposa de su mejor amigo" y que su relación con ella debía ser amical y profesional únicamente; aunque pensarlo era fácil, hacerlo no lo era tanto; ¿Cómo evitaba sentirse repentinamente contento con saberla cerca?

Ella entró con cierta timidez saludando con una corta reverencia; él prefirió que se sentaran en los sofás para dar a la reunión un poco de informalidad; además porque notaba lo nerviosa que estaba; aunque deseaba que su nerviosismo se debiera a otra cosa; y no a que él diera o no su visto bueno a su trabajo.

Leyó en silencio las sinopsis de Tamao, en efecto sus consejos habían dado fruto; ahora no solo era más entendible; sino que tenía un detalle gracioso; no obstante notaba cierta "Dejadez" en la forma de escribir; miró a Tamao y ella parecía algo ausente.

- Dime Tamao... ¿Cómo te sentiste haciendo la sinopsis?-. Preguntó Hao tras terminar de leer.

- Ehm... ¿No están bien?-. Preguntó Tamao nerviosa.

- No dije eso; pero ¿Cómo te sentiste?-. Preguntó de nuevo Tamao.

- Pues... eliminé la narración, pero aún así tuve que acomodar todo de nuevo y resumirlo-. Comenzó Tamao.

- ¿Te divertiste?-. Preguntó Hao.

- ¿Di... divertirme?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Sí, divertirte... ¿Sabes?, se nota cuando el autor se divierte con su obra; o si la siente en su forma de escribir-. Explicó Hao-. Los textos son graciosos... pero creo que otra vez nos hemos equivocado de ruta.

Tamao bajó la cabeza apenada.

- Así como el director no puede decirle al actor cómo actuar; el editor no puede decirle al escritor cómo escribir-. Dijo Hao-. La sinopsis sirve... pero creo que a ti no te parece divertida.

Tamao sólo guardó silencio, bueno eso era en parte cierto... después de todo esa sinopsis era la sinopsis de un drama que debió convertir en tragedia; eso fue complicado; pero Hao dijo que servía, ¿Cuál era el problema.

- Me encantaría leer algo que tú consideres divertido-. Dijo Hao-. Algo que conozcas y algo con lo que te diviertas al escribir; sería útil.

- Está bien-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie; la noticia buena era que su sinopsis servía; y debía de estar feliz; no obstante se sentía triste; el regalo que Ren le había dado lo había perdido por descuidada, ¿Para qué lo había sacado en primer lugar?-. Trataré de hacer algo...

Luego se dispuso a marcharse, cuando entonces Hao se acercó sujetándole levemente el hombro.

- Tamao, ¿Dije algo que te molestó?-. Preguntó Hao y ella solo negó con la cabeza-. Entonces... no te vayas triste.

- No... perdona, no es por nada que hayas dicho-. Dijo Tama intentando sonreír.

- ¿Entonces?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Es que... perdí algo-. Dijo Tamao sujetándose sus brazos-. No... es decir; era un regalo de cumpleaños...

- ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?, debe ser importante si te ha puesto tan triste-. Dijo Hao.

- Es... una grabadora-. Dijo Tamao-. De esas que usan los escritores... "Para que no olvide las buenas ideas".

Al recordar lo que decía la tarjeta del regalo de Ren se puso peor; se despidió de nuevo; pero entonces Hao tomó una decisión; haciendo alusión a que tenía unas horas libre le propuso ir al centro comercial a comprar otra grabadora; la idea animó a Tamao; compraría otra y Ren no se enteraría que había perdido su regalo; ¡Era una buena idea!

Ya en el centro comercial con Hao, Tamao revisaba los mostradores en busca de una grabadora igual a la que Ren le había dado, Hao caminaba complacido junto a ella; al menos el gesto de tristeza de su rostro se había borrado; y más bien parecía una niña buscando una nueva muñeca en una juguetería.

Cuando al fin Tamao prestó atención a uno de los mostradores y dio un saltito de alegría al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

- ¡Este es! ¡Este es!-. Exclamó Tamao al ver la grabadora, mismo color, mismo modelo

- ¿Segura?-. Preguntó Hao, ella asintió entusiasmada-. Qué bueno que encontraste la misma, déjame comprártela ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Eh?, no te molestes, yo traje dinero-. Dijo Tamao.

- No es molestia; tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños-. Respondió Hao.

- Pero...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Estás contenta por haber encontrado el mismo, anda, déjame ayudar a que sigas contenta-. Dijo Hao de la forma más encantadora que pudo, tanto que Tamao se sonrojó.

- La verdad es que estoy contenta-. Dijo Tamao-. Fui muy descuidada al perder el regalo de Ren...

De pronto ambos guardaron silencio; "El regalo de Ren"; la sonrisa de ambos disminuyó por distintos motivos; la de Hao al saber que la tristeza anterior de Tamao se debía a que había perdido el regalo que Ren le había dado; si había estado tan triste era porque le importaba mucho; eso dio un hincón en el pecho del Asakura; "No seas tonto, Ren es su esposo... es lógico...", pensó; y sí era lógico que ella estuviera triste por perder el regalo de cumpleaños de su esposo; aunque eso no quitara que lo hacía sentir mal.

Entre tanto la sonrisa de Tamao también disminuyó, "El regalo de Ren", se lo había dado quién sabe por qué; quizá en un arranque de amabilidad, le gustaba pensar que se lo había dado de corazón y lo había recibido como tal; con todo su corazón; de pronto bajó la grabadora y la dejó en su sitio.

- Mejor no-. Musitó Tamao atrayendo la atención de Hao.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Hao-. ¿No es el mismo modelo?

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao apenada-. Es el mismo... pero... no tendrá el mismo significado.

- Entiendo-. Respondió Hao; eso estaba bien para Ren; aunque esa sensación de fastidio no le abandonara a él cada que Tamao hablaba de Ren-. No es la que Ren te dio.

Tamao solo sonrió apenada y Hao comprendió, la misma Tamao se sorprendía de su respuesta; no tenía nada de malo que comprara otra igual, Ren jamás lo sabría; pero... pero ella sí; ese era el problema. Ya fuera del centro comercial, Hao retomó la conversación y su aplomo, disfrutaba de la compañía de Tamao aún cuando ella hablara de Ren o el único tema de hablar de ellos fueran las historias.

- Si mal no recuerdo, acordamos ir a comer la próxima vez que nos vié Hao.

- Ehm...-. Musitó Tamao y sin querer vio su reloj de muñeca.

- Aunque creo que no tienes tiempo hoy-. Dijo Hao algo apenado.

- Qué pena...-. Musitó Tamao-. Lo siento mucho Hao, es... que hoy es día de limpieza.

- ¿Día de limpieza?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Sí, Ren es en verdad muy quisquilloso cuando se trata de limpiar la casa-. Se le escapó a Tamao.

- ¿Qué Ren...?-. Quiso preguntar Hao.

- Ups... eso sonó mal-. Se corrigió Tamao-. Quiero decir... pues, que...-. "Piensa, piensa, piensa"-. Lo dejé limpiando hoy.

Hao no pudo ocultar una risita, ¿Ren limpiando?, sí, su amigo era una persona que disfrutaba del aseo y demás; pero no se lo imaginaba delantal y escoba en mano barriendo o quitando polvo con un trapo.

- De hecho hoy no tenía trabajo; por eso decidimos hacer la limpieza y yo vine para aquí porque quedé contigo-. Dijo Tamao -. La casa es grande... debo ir a ayudarle.

"Ayudarle, si claro... si pagaran por ayudar a estar sentado, sería el trabajo ideal", pensó Tamao, pero no podía dejar que Hao creyera lo que realmente sucedía; no podía dejar que pensara que ella era una especie de "Empleada" en su propia casa, y que Ren... "su esposo"... era quien le obligaba a limpiar de esquina a esquina.

- Entonces podremos ir otro día-. Dijo Hao-. Quizá también con Ren.

- Eso seguro-. Dijo Tamao animada-. Aunque el sitio de los tallarines que te comenté puede que no le agrade a Ren, no le gustan los fideos... otra vez, disculpa las molestias.

- No ha sido ninguna Tamao-. Dijo Hao y Tamao tras una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza se fue.

Luego de su corto tiempo junto a Tamao, Hao regresó a su oficina con toda la intención de pasar las sinopsis de Tamao a su ordenador y comenzar a trabajar; pero había alguien dentro que iba a retrasarlo.

- Jeanne-. Dijo Hao claramente sorprendido de verla, ella se ponía de pie lentamente.

No habían vuelto a hablar ni a reunirse desde el matrimonio de Ren; sin embargo pese a que Hao aún estaba molesto con ella, Jeanne le sonrió.

- ¿Estás ocupado?-. Preguntó ella.

- Regresaba a trabajar-. Respondió Hao-. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Creo... que te estoy interrumpiendo-. Musitó ella.

- Solo me sorprende verte,-. Dijo Hao sentándose frente a ella por cortesía, Jeanne humedeció sus labios y volvió a sentarse.

- No me gusta estar peleada contigo Hao-. Dijo ella-. En verdad... no hemos vuelto a hablar desde que Ren se casó y...

- Discúlpame-. Dijo Hao-. Jeanne... si has venido a hablar conmigo como dos viejos amigos, hablaremos todo lo que gustes... si es lo contrario, mi posición es la misma.

Jeanne descendió la mirada; había ido hasta allá con la esperanza de que Hao hubiera olvidado las rencillas; "charlar como amigos", eso era imposible ahora que él sabía literalmente sus sentimientos; sabía que se atenía a eso, pero necesitaba verlo, quizá porque lo extrañaba, o quizá simplemente porque necesitaba comprobar algo.

- ¿Es posible que charlemos como dos amigos?-. Preguntó ella-. ¿Es posible si tú sabes lo que siento?

- Lo sé... como tú conoces mis sentimientos-. Dijo Hao sintiéndose incómodo-. Jeanne, yo te quiero... pero como una...

- Hermana, ya me lo has dicho lo suficiente-. Completó Jeanne.

- Cierto-. Corroboró Hao-. Y tú... tú en realidad no me quieres.

- ¿Cómo dices eso?-. Preguntó Jeanne ofendida.

- Lo que quieres, es tenerme-. Dijo Hao-. Mientras no te hago caso, insistes más...

- ¡Porque te quiero...!-. Gritó Jeanne, pero entonces bajó sus bríos-. No puedes tener razón.

- Entonces dime algo-. Dijo Hao-. El día del matrimonio de Ren; tuviste toda la intención de hacerlo flaquear, por eso fuiste, por eso intentaste robar su atención...

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es-. Dijo Hao-. Y tú no te das cuenta; es simplemente que no quieres aceptar que las personas cambian... que no pueden permanecer como tú quieres; por eso te obsesionaste conmigo... porque cambié, así como cambió Ren al casarse... tienes la necesidad de tenernos para ti y junto a ti para no sentirte sola.

- ¡Basta!-. Gritó Jeanne cubriéndose sus oídos-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

- Jeanne...-. La llamó Hao, ella se negó a escucharlo-. Jeanne... sabes que es cierto... ahora Ren está casado y yo no puedo quererte como tú deseas; entiendo que te sientas sola... pero no puedes depender de nosotros para sentirte bien; tienes que aprender a hacerlo por ti misma.

- Fue un error venir aquí-. Dijo Jeanne poniéndose de pie, tenía los ojos llorosos; pero Hao notó que no eran verdaderas lágrimas, sino su rabia contenida en su mirada lo que le daba ese brillo.

Ella rabió por no poder conmoverlo como esperaba, las palabras de Hao la torturaban, y no pudiendo soportar nada más salió corriendo de su oficina.

- Jeanne-. Susurró Hao-. De los tres eres la única que aún vive en el pasado... y no comprendes aún el daño que te haces.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

Ya en casa, tal y como lo supuso, Ren se mantuvo sentado y de vez en cuando dándole indicaciones de los sectores que faltaban limpiar; Tamao estaba acostumbrada, así que evitó enfadarse e ignoró al hombre.

- Tamao por cierto ¿Qué te dijeron en la editorial?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Se quedaron con la sinopsis-. Dijo Tamao de buen talante-. Sirvió el quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde.

- Ya deja la ventana-. Dijo Ren de pronto.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Que dejes la ventana, enviaré a alguien que la limpie mañana-. Dijo Ren volviendo a su lectura.

- ¿Y eso?-. Preguntó Tamao sorprendida-. ¿Estás bien Ren?

- Sí, pero prácticamente no has dormido nada, si te enfermas luego no me culpes a mí... deja de limpiar-. Dijo Ren-. Además es inútil, no alcanzas a limpiarla toda, es muy alta.

- Bien, te tomaré la palabra-. Dijo Tamao dejando los paños y quitándose el delantal.

- No deberías trasnocharte -. Dijo Ren y ella volvió a mirarlo-. Solo conseguirás debilitarte, ningún trabajo lo vale.

- Lo vale, cuando pones todo tu esfuerzo-. Comentó Tamao.

- No si te puede enfermar-. Dijo Ren-. No es sano dormirte sobre los escritorios, para eso están las camas...

- ¿Estás preocupado por mi?-. Preguntó Tamao divertida, Ren se ruborizó.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Espetó Ren-. ¡Simplemente que cuando te enfermes tendré que cuidarte!

- Ah...-. Musitó Tamao riendo divertida.

- ¡Quiero decir...! -. Musitó Ren no sabiendo cómo salir de eso-. ¡Quiero decir que eres una torpe!

La sonrisa de Tamao disminuyó.

- Y... y... ¡Y que debe ser por eso, por esa mentecita de pollo, que necesitas trasnocharte para acabar resúmenes!

- Ahí vas de nuevo-. Dijo Tamao molesta-. ¿Nunca puedes ser agradable del todo no?

- ¿Y ahora qué?-. Dijo Ren ante la mirada molesta de ella-.

- Sí... soy torpe-. Respondió Tamao dolida-. ¡Tan torpe como tú al decir las cosas!-. Añadió entrando rápidamente a la casa

Ren esperó afuera unos segundos, cansado suspiró antes de seguir los pasos de Tamao, adentro ella comenzaba a picar las verduras para hacer el almuerzo.

- Tamao...-. Dijo él, pero ella ni lo miró y siguió su tarea-. Vamos sé que me oyes.

- Soy tan torpe que no logro distinguir el ruido de las palabras-. Respondió Tamao colocando las verduras en la olla y prendiendo la cocina.

-Tamao...-. Insistió de nuevo Ren.

- ¿QUÉ?-. Dijo Tamao con fastidio.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Ren-.

- Si no tienes nada que decir entonces no me molestes-. Dijo Tamao volviendo su atención a la bolsa de arroz por abrir-. "mi mentecita de pollo" a duras penas me deja concentrarme en abrir el arroz.

- Ya... ¿Es porque te llamé pollo?-. Preguntó Ren apoyándose en la barra, Tamao lo ignoró.

- Quizá no pierdas razón-. Dijo Tamao dejando el arroz y comenzando a picar la cebolla-. quizá si sea torpe y...

- No lo dije en serio-. Interrumpió Ren, ella comenzó a sollozar-. De verdad... vamos, no tienes que llorar.

- ¡No estoy llorando por eso, es la cebolla!-. Refutó Tamao-. ¡Y sí, soy descuidada!...

- ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No tiene importancia-. Dijo Tamao-. Además si te lo digo, sabrá el cielo lo que me dirás...

- No diré nada-. Dijo Ren.

- No te creo.

- En serio...-. Dijo Ren-. Puedes decirme.

Tamao le miró dudosa unos segundos, pero era mejor que lo supiera de una vez.

- Hoy... salí muy rápido de casa; tomé un taxi y... el conductor frenó muy fuerte-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Y?, ¿Te pasó algo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No-. Respondió ella-. Pero... perdí la grabadora que me diste, se... se debió caer de mi bolso...

Con la ayuda de la cebolla, Tamao siguió sollozando y limpiando continuamente sus ojos.

- No-. Dijo Ren dándole la vuelta a la barra y tras coger un secador abrió el grifo y mojó la punta.

- ¿Qué...?-. Musitó Tamao al ver que él acercaba el secador a su rostro.

- Si te frotas con la mano que sujeta la cebolla no dejará de arder-. Dijo Ren y limpió los ojos de Tamao con el secador húmedo-. ¿Mejor?

Ella solo asintió.

- ¿No estás molesto?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Perdí tu regalo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Deja de preocuparte por eso-. Dijo Ren-. Es más... deja de hacer esto.

- Tengo que picar la...-. Quiso decir Tamao, pero Ren la silenció.

- No hoy-. Dijo Ren-. Antes de que cambie de opinión ve a cambiarte, vamos al centro comercial.

- ¿Al centro comercial?, pero Ren, el almuerzo... la cena-. Dijo Tamao.

- Comeremos algo allá, deja de poner peros o me arrepentiré-. Dijo Ren caminando hacia la escalera, Tamao le miraba incrédula-. Compraré otra grabadora... pero si la pierdes de nuevo te la cobraré de tu sueldo ¿Entendido?

Luego subió a su habitación a cambiarse, Tamao entretanto sintió algo agradable en su pecho; de pronto se sentía feliz; ¿Quién le iba a decir que algún día se sentiría contenta de salir con Ren?, era extraño, no era una cita, claro que no... parecía una salida de amigos; de amigos que por azares de la vida estaban casados.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y hasta aquí las actualizaciones de este fin de semana :)!, besos a todas y gracias por seguir con "Casi en el Paraíso":)!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**MMchan02:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida oficialmente al fic :)!, que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho, jeje :P si ya hay más acercamientos , ahora queda ver qué sucederá en el centro comercial; quizá su velada no sea tan tranquila después de todo, jejeje... bueno, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tu review! ¡Hasta Pronto!, besoss!

**Akira:** ¡Hola Akira!, Ya se te extrañaba por aquí!, me alegra que los capítulos te hayan gustado :), y como le dije a Tina en el anterior capi, sobre Ren y Tamao ¿Qué comes que adivinas XD?... ya mucha calma por estos lares (muajaja), por ahí pondré la manzana de la discordia XD!... ojalá la conti te haya gustado aunque ha estado más pequeña que la anterior ;)!... en fin, gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia! besoos!

**yurika12again: **¡Hola Yurika!, que bueno que te ha gustado la continuación, espero suceda lo mismo con esta conti, aunque creo que con este se acaba la momentánea calma entre Ren y Tamao, sobre Ren y su familia ya lo pondré más adelante, aunque tiene una buena razón para estar enfadado; al menos en ese aspecto no es un capricho por parte de Ren... en fin, muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia! :), besoss!

**Stellar BS:** Stellar!, jejeje, ¡Qué bueno que te haya divertido!, con lo del frío te comprendo, por aquí estamos en un invierno raro; ya que hay un sol deslumbrante en la mañana y un frío condenado a la vez u.u!... sobre los Tao, me divertí escribiendo las "Sutiles indirectas" de Jun, y lo que yo llamo "La GRAN directa" del abuelo (Viva el abuelo!) ya es un hecho que ellos son del "Team Tamao", Ran Tao es neutral, el indeciso es En Tao y el único que es del "Team Jeanne" es Ren XD (Veremos hasta cuándo muajaja)... esta semana es mi semana de descanso (A medias porque comenzaré a ir al gimnasio en las mañanas) y el resto del día le pondré atención a mis tareas de la U, solo esta semana que viene, porque la próxima inician los ensayos de OOTRA obra de teatro XD!... en fin!, a ver qué tal te parece esta conti, suerte con lo del paro!, ojalá se solucione pronto y con buenos resultados para ustedes :D Ahhh y gracias por tu review!, besosss :D

**Konan-Roia:** ¡Hola Konan-Roia!, bienvenida oficialmente al fic también :D!, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra mucho que te guste, ojalá esta conti también lo haga n.n!, conmigo hasta el próximo fin de semana :D!, gracias por dejar tu review!, hasta pronto! besoss!


	55. Nada obedece a la lógica

**Capítulo LV****: "Nada obedece a la lógica"**

...

...

...

Ren y Tamao llevaban cerca de media hora en el centro comercial; habían decidido primero ir a comer y luego ir por la grabadora; y como casi se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos; aún no se ponían de acuerdo sobre lo que comerían... en resumen, era ya la tercera vez que recorrían los restaurantes , encontrándole uno y otro pero a cada uno de ellos:

"Que si Ren quería comida China, Tamao quería Italiana; que si Ren cedía con la comida italiana, Tamao tenía un repentino gusto por comida japonesa y cuando por fin llegaban a un acuerdo surgió la manzana de la discordia... osea, la comida americana, y ya para remate del asunto a Tamao le llamó la atención un restaurante de comida tailandesa".

- ¿No puedes decidir uno y ya?-. Preguntó Ren cansado de dar vueltas "¿Y por qué tengo que esperar a que ella decida?"

- Es que todo se ve delicioso-. Se justificó Tamao aún indecisa, luego soltó un suspiro largo y tendido.

- ¿Y ahora? -. Preguntó Ren, Tamao le miró casi con expresión de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia "Yo no dije nada, ¿O sí?" pensó Ren.

- Sería excelente un Buffet con un poco de todo esto ¿No?-. Soltó Tamao con cierta nostalgia

Ren no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar; sí... estaba incómodo por dar tanta vuelta esperando por comer de una vez por todas; pero ese comentario, el tono y la mirada de Tamao lo descolocaron; no... no estaba enojado; extrañado quizá... pero definitivamente divertido.

- ¡Qué glotona eres!-. Comentó Ren ahogando una risilla.

- ¡Óyeme!-. Se quedó Tamao a su lado-. No es cierto... Tengo buen apetito... eso es diferente.

- Llevamos ya tres vueltas, no tenemos todo el día y aún hay que buscar la grabadora-. Dijo Ren.

- Eso lo encontraremos rápido-. Dijo Tamao restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?-. Preguntó Ren y Tamao se congeló... no iba a decirle que había estado ahí con Hao... "oh no".

- ó ella "A ver... escuchas, excusas, excusas...", Ren le miró más fijamente.

- ¿Sigues allí?-. Apremió Ren.

- Esto... bueno, no lo sé en realidad...-. Logró decir Tamao.

- ¿Y por qué dijiste que lo encontraríamos rápido?-. Preguntó Ren y ella rió nerviosamente.

- Ahm... pues... ¡Corazonadas de una!-. Soltó Tamao-. Yo me entiendo.

- Uhmmm-. Musitó Ren no muy convencido, Tamao volvió a mirar los restaurantes-. Decide uno ¿Quieres? tengo hambre...

- Ya, está bien-. Dijo Tamao echando una última mirada, en eso el celular de Ren sonó.

**..o**

**..o**

- ¿Hola?-. Respondió Ren, mientras tanto Tamao se había acercado a leer la carta expuesta en la entrada del restaurante,-. ¿Hola?-. Repitió Ren cuando no escuchó respuesta... entonces oyó un sollozo contenido.

- Ren...-. Susurraron del otro lado, un choque eléctrico recorrió la espina dorsal del actor.

- Jeanne, ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Ren preocupado.

- No...-. Respondió Jeanne-. Necesito hablar con alguien... Ren, ven... ven, por favor.

- ¿Dónde estás?-. Preguntó Ren volteando, Tamao ya había decidido restaurante y desde una de las mesas ella le llamaba con la mano, entre tanto Jeanne le decía la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba; algo odioso se removió en el pecho del actor al hablar con Jeanne y mirar a Tamao a lo lejos.

- ¿Puedes venir?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

Ren guardó silencio unos segundos, el debate mental fue duro, pero a Jeanne le bastó un solo sollozo más para que el debate se silenciara y Ren actuara por impulso.

- Voy para allá-. Respondió Ren y colgó.

**..o**

**..o**

Tamao aún ojeaba la carta del restaurante, sin embargo no pudo evitar un mal presentimiento cuando Ren se acercó; su expresión era indescriptible en esos momentos... una de dos, o tenía MUCHA hambre o algo malo estaba por suceder.

- ¿Está bien aquí?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao.

- Me... me ha surgido un problema-. Dijo Ren-. Debo irme...

- P-P-Pero... si no has comido-. Dijo Tamao.

- Tengo que irme AHORA-. Replicó Ren.

- Y... ¿Y la grabadora...?-. Preguntó Tamao, no entendía por qué le entristecía que Ren tuviera que irse.

- La compraremos después-. Respondió Ren, pero se sintió culpable... lo meditó unos segundos; lo que le sucediera a Jeanne no le tomaría más de un par de horas resolverlo, no podía ser TAN malo-. Yo... intentaré resolverlo rápido.

- ¿Es muy serio?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí-. Musitó Ren-. Escucha, tú almuerza, iré a resolver ese problema y luego regreso por ti ¿De acuerdo?

Esa idea animó algo a Tamao.

- Está bien-. Aceptó ella, entonces Ren le dio dinero.

- Regresaré para comprar la grabadora-. Dijo él antes de irse y Tamao solo asintió, aunque tenía una mala espina que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, mala espina que no se quitaba ni siquiera porque Ren había dicho que regresaría.

Sorprendentemente el hambre se le fue en cuanto Ren se marchó, disculpándose con el mesero se fue a caminar por el centro comercial; sin darse cuenta fue mirando el reloj de su muñeca preguntándose por Ren cada quince minutos; le preocupaba esa partida tan improvisada, lo mismo que el semblante de Ren al dejarla; ¿Qué podría haber sucedido?.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

Ren sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lograba calmar desde que había dejado a Tamao en el centro comercial; prometer que regresaría por ella le había hecho sentir medianamente mejor; pero mientras conducía al lugar donde Jeanne se encontraba, más odiosa se volvía esa sensación en el pecho; ya ni el hecho de haber dejado a Tamao con dinero lograba quitarla a ella de su pensamiento.

Al llegar a la mentada dirección; se encontró con un bar; entró aún dudoso de hallar a Jeanne allí; pero luego de buscarla dio con ella, estaba sentada en la barra con una copa de whisky en la mano y otra vacía a su lado.

Ella al percatarse de su presencia sonrió; Hao había dicho cosas terribles; demasiado... ella había salido atormentada de su oficina, debilitaba y con esas palabras como constante eco en su mente, martirizándola. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo o a alguien con todas sus fuerzas; necesitaba olvidar lo que Hao había dicho; necesitaba que le dijeran... "No es cierto"; ¿Pero quién quedaba?, Hao... Hao su eterno amor no la amaba; e incluso había dicho que Ren había cambiado al casarse, "¿Por qué todos cambian?. ¿Por qué todos se alejan?"

Pensamientos similares la atacaron... "No puedes depender de Hao o Ren para ser feliz", le susurró una efímera vocecita; ... y con horror se dio cuenta que era cierto.

Si ella no era quien provocaba las reuniones, ni Hao ni Ren la buscaban; mucho menos Ren desde que se casó; eso la enfureció y de pronto tuvo la necesidad de demostrar lo contrario; con algo de whisky para darse ánimos llamó a Ren; segura que él dejaría lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para ir por ella; y ahí estaba Ren dándole la razón; abrigando la esperanza en Jeanne de creer que Hao estaba equivocado.

- ¿Qué sucedió Jeannie?-. Preguntó Ren al llegar hasta ella-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Viniste-. Dijo Jeanne sonriendo nuevamente-. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

- No te entiendo-. Dijo Ren sentándose a su lado, ciertamente no esperaba encontrarla así; ok... si estaba triste; pero por la voz que escuchó por teléfono intuyó que encontraría a una Jeanne asistida por enfermeras, o mínimo al borde del desmayo... no a una con dos vasos de whisky al lado y menos en un bar-. Me preocupaste Jeanne... te oí muy mal por teléfono...

- Solo quería verte-. Dijo Jeanne dando un sorbo al whisky-. Quería saber si aún... aún valía algo para ti el que... que yo te llamara.

De pronto ella sollozó, Ren sintió que algo dentro se partía; nuevamente no existía nadie más que Jeanne en esos momentos; más cuando ella le miró y una lágrima rodó por su nívea mejilla.

- Ren...-. Suspiró ella mirándole con absoluta tristeza-. Verdad... que... ¿Verdad que aunque el tiempo pase, no me vas a olvidar?

Ren no comprendió el sentido de esa pregunta.

- Me lo dijiste una vez-. Continuó ella-. Que yo era más importante para ti que nadie... NECESITO escuchar que es cierto... que pase lo que pase... puedo contar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucedió Jeanne?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Yo... hablé con Hao-. Dijo al fin Jeanne-. Me dijo muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales... yo, ya las sabía; pero... me hizo sentir tan mal.

"Hao", nuevamente Hao, ¿Era posible que Jeanne aún albergara esperanzas con Hao después de todo lo que había sucedido?, ¿Que pudo haberle dicho Hao que la pusiera en ese estado?, de pronto Ren sentía rabia y congoja por la situación.

- Hao dice que no lo quiero-. Dijo de pronto Jeanne bebiendo otro poco de su whisky-. Que solo quiero tenerlo... como... como si yo no fuera capaz de amar.

Ren odiaba eso... y quizá lo que más odiara era tener que darle la razón a Hao en algo; Jeanne más que amarlo estaba obsesionada a él; así que la conclusión de Hao sobre que ella solo quería "tenerlo", quizá no estaba lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Y tú lo amas?-. Preguntó Ren, Jeanne desvió la mirada.

- Amar es cosa de tontos-. Respondió ella, no sabiendo qué decir... no sabía qué responder; ¿Amaba a Hao?... en ese momento no lo sabía; solo sabía que se sentía bien estando con Ren allí; que de pronto Hao no importaba si Ren estaba a su lado.

Permanecieron juntos un largo tiempo, Jeanne siguió hablando de sus sentimientos y de cómo Hao la había hecho sentir luego de su charla; aunque se cuidaba de no revelar exactamente todo; quizá por temor a que Ren pensara lo mismo.

El tiempo fue pasando y de pronto el celular de Ren sonó, casi con espanto se fijó en la hora, ¡Ya iban a dar las 8!. "Me va a matar... ¿Cómo rayos se pasó tan rápido el tiempo?"

**..o**

**..o**

- Tamao-. Dijo al contestar.

- Ehm, Ren ya es tarde, van... van a cerrar el centro comercial, ¿Aún vas a demorarte?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Has...? ¿Has cenado?-. Preguntó Ren, se sentía mal por alguna razón.

- Ahm... no-. Respondió Tamao.

- ¿Pues qué esperas para hacerlo?, yo iré pronto-. Dijo Ren mirando de reojo a Jeanne, quien desvió la mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro?-. Preguntó Tamao, Ren dudó unos segundos, pero... no podía hacerle eso a Tamao.

- Sí, iré-. Dijo Ren-. Te veo allá.

- Está bien, no te demores, comienza a hacer frío-. Dijo Tamao y colgó.

**..o**

**..o**

Jeanne entretanto sentía que nuevamente Tamao se inmiscuía en su terreno, luego se sintió tonta por pensarlo, "Es su esposa, es lógico que lo haga... aquí quien sobra como siempre soy yo"; Ren la miró algo incómodo y Jeanne bebió lo último de su tercer whisky.

- Debes irte ya... yo voy a estar bien-. Dijo Jeanne.

- No puedo dejarte aquí-. Dijo Ren-. Vamos, te... te llevaré a casa.

- Tamao te está esperando, yo voy a estar bien-. Respondió Jeanne intentando sonreír-. Ve con ella...

Ren no se movió.

- ¡Anda ve!-. Exclamó Jeanne.

- ¿Estás segura?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Si no vas, te sacaré a empujones-. Dijo Jeanne a son de broma, entonces Ren se puso de pie.

- Te llamaré ¿Sí?, ve a casa Jeannie-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí, sí... iré a casa-. Dijo Jeanne-. Anda ya...

Ren asintió y miró su reloj de muñeca "8:15", apenas quince minutos para que cerraran el centro comercial; Tamao estaría enfadada... "Bien, aún alcanzo a llevarla a algún restaurante" se dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia la salida de aquél bar.

- "Mañana le compraré su grabadora, quizá también le diga que no limpie... así no tendrá excusa de enfadarse conmigo"-. Se decía Ren mientras subía las escaleras fuera del bar.

Iba pensando en ello cuando de pronto la voz de Jeanne lo detuvo.

- ¡Ren!

Él volteó confundido, ella le enfrentó con la mirada nuevamente llorosa y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas a causa del licor.

- Ren... no quiero que me dejes-. Dijo al fin Jeanne y antes de que Ren pudiera reaccionar ella le abrazó, soltándose a llorar con el rostro escondido en su pecho

Eso fue todo; con Jeanne asida a su pecho, a lo único que atinó Ren fue a abrazarla también; olvidando todo, olvidando a todos, otra vez solo Jeanne importaba, solo ella y su propia urgencia por mitigar el dolor de esa joven que quiso y que quería tanto.

Así consoló su dolor en silencio; se quedó con ella pese a todas sus responsabilidades; puso en primer plano a su querida Jeanne y no estuvo satisfecho hasta dejarla dormida en su departamento.

- "Si tan solo eso hubiera sucedido antes de que me casara"...-. Pensó Ren mientras arropaba a Jeanne -. "Quizá otra hubiera sido la historia"

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres segundos luego de que cubriera con la cubrecama a Jeanne, cuando de pronto ella, entre sueños etílicos comenzara a evocar el nombre de Hao.

Y nuevamente volvía al círculo vicioso; de ser el eterno guardián de las penas que Hao le causaba a Jeanne; las que ella solo le contaba a él por ser su amigo; las penas que él consolaba y que después se volvían en nada para ella; Jeanne siempre volvía a pensar en Hao... y él se sentía el más tonto de la tierra por no salir de aquél círculo vicioso.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

-"No me ha hecho esto"-. Pensó Tamao cuando la gente comenzaba a salir del centro comercial y Ren no aparecía.

- "No me ha hecho esto"-. Volvió a decirse luego de que el guardia de seguridad le indicara amablemente la salida.

Por último, esa frase se agotó para después ser suplantada por un triste "¿Por qué?"

Allí estaba ella, fuera del centro comercial a oscuras y estúpidamente aún albergando la esperanza de que Ren apareciera; sentía una tremenda frustración, encima ella estaba preocupada por él cuando debiera ser todo lo contrario, ¡La había dejado plantada!.

Esperó hasta casi las 9, y con toda la carga encima llamó a un taxi, dejando fluir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, ¿Cuál era la razón?, ¿Ren?.

No podía serlo; simplemente NO PODÍA... ¡**No obedecía a la lógica**!... pero así era... le dolía como nunca lo que había hecho; le dolía que la hubiera dejado; le dolía que no hubiera llegado como prometió; le dolía no saber dónde estaba, ¡Por todos los cielos ¿Por qué dolía de esa forma? ¡Era Ren!, ¡Ella debería estar acostumbrada a sus torpezas y no debería afectarle tanto! ...entonces... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

Solo se obligó a detenerse cuando estuvo en "Paradise"; como sospechó Ren no había llegado; ella solo refugió su agobiada mente en la almohada; le dolían los ojos por haber llorado.

- "Ren no lo merece, no volveré a confiar en él nunca más"-. Decidió antes de intentar dormir.

Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño más de dos horas; despertando con el ruido del auto de Ren al llegar; se obligó a cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo; pero en verdad estaba dolida y enfadada; de poder y de tener la suficiente agilidad correría en ese instante a ponerle seguro a la puerta de "Paradise para" que el actor no pudiera entrar; pero no lo hizo... minutos más tarde, escuchó los pasos de Ren subiendo las escaleras y luego la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

- Y ni siquiera va a disculparse-. Se dijo Tamao enderezándose-. No voy a pasártelo Ren...

Entonces Tamao decidida se levantó y fue corriendo a la habitación de él abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¡HE!-. Exclamó Ren sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Exigió Tamao.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Repitió Tamao-. ¡Si no ibas a regresar no debiste decir que lo harías!

Ren no esperaba esa confrontación tan pronto.

- ¿Esperaste mucho?-. Se animó a preguntar apenado.

- ¿Estás jugando?-. Ironizó Tamao-. ¿Qué crees que soy tu burla?

- Yo...-. Titubeó Ren, no tenía la menor idea de qué responder y para colmo tenía la garganta seca

- ¡Quiero saber por qué!-. Repitió Tamao-. Al menos pudiste llamar y decir que regresara a casa... ¡Encima apagaste el celular...!

- Oye... ¡Tuve cosas que hacer!, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¡No te dejé sin dinero!-. Dijo Ren.

- Dijiste que regresarías, lo dijiste DOS VECES, y no lo hiciste, ¿Tienes idea de la hora que era? ¡Y yo estaba sola!-. Le reclamó Tamao.

- ¡Pues no debiste esperar entonces!-. Exclamó Ren sin percatarse del inicio de las lágrimas de ella.

- ESO...-. Musitó Tamao conteniéndose de llorar; no le iba a dar el gusto-. ¡Eso es lo MÁS inteligente que has dicho!-. Agregó limpiando el inicio de sus lágrimas-. Ten por seguro que no volveré a ser tan... "TORPE", tan... ¡Mente de pollo, como para volver a creer cualquier cosa que digas!.

Entonces dio media vuelta para salir.

- Tamao-. La llamó Ren.

- ¿QUÉ?-. Gritó Tamao.

- Yo... lo... lo lamento, las... las cosas se salieron de control...-. Dijo Ren admitiendo que ella tenía razón, sin embargo ella le miró aún molesta.

- MUY TARDE-. Respondió Tamao saliendo de la habitación de Ren.

Otra vez ese cúmulo de sensaciones martilleándole la cabeza, ¿Por qué había ido a su habitación? ¿Por qué le había reclamado?, bien, sí tenía razón en reclamarle; pero esa no iba a ser la forma; todo había sonado y lo había sentido como si... como si... le estuviera reclamando a su verdadero marido.

"¡No, no, no y NO!" Se dijo Tamao dando vueltas en su habitación, "Todo es producto del coraje, SOLO ES ESO", No podía ser otra cosa, no podía... estaba muy enfadada y por eso había ido en su búsqueda, esa era la única explicación lógica; debía dormir, debía alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, debía de hacerlo por su propia salud mental; todo pasaría al dormir, sí... todo debía de pasar.

Situación similar se daba en la habitación de Ren; luego de que Tamao se fuera, tuvo el primer instinto de ir tras ella y explicarle las cosas; pero se contuvo.

- "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"-. Pensó-. ¡No debía rendirle cuentas como si ella fuera...!... fuera, ¡SU ESPOSA!"

Bien, técnicamente lo era, sí; pero solo en papel; no los unía ningún lazo en especial que lo obligara a él a tener que rendir cuentas ¿O sí?, bajo contrato estaba que ambos respetarían la privacidad del otro; eso quería decir que ambos podían hacer lo que mejor les pareciera con sus vidas, siempre que no pusieran en peligro su acuerdo...

... Entonces si todo estaba tan fríamente calculado; ¿Por qué él sentía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas a ella?.

"Todo es una tontería... ¡No puedo estar pensando en serio que...!"-. Comenzó a decirse Ren, pero se detuvo, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¡De veras que necesitaba dormir!, ¿Cómo un día aparentemente tranquilo se pudo volver un lío?... todo debía de pasar por la mañana... sí... debía pasar en la mañana.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

Pero temprano al día siguiente, luego de regresar de su rutina de ejercicio, no encontró huella de Tamao.

- "OH no, no lo ha hecho de nuevo"-. Se dijo Ren tras entrar a su habitación y hallarla intacta.

Bien, no iría muy lejos; seguramente habría ido con sus amigos, la diferencia entre esa huída y la de ahora, era que esta vez el sí conocía la dirección; por alguna razón se sentía furioso porque se hubiera ido; y sin meditarlo se determinó a traerla de vuelta aunque fuera a rastras.

De modo que se aseó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, si Tamao quería seguir jugando a las hurtadillas, él también jugaría; ¡Ya vería esa pequeña escurridiza...!

- También esos dos entrometidos me van a escuchar...-. Se decía Ren mientras bajaba las escaleras; tenía un plan hecho, se presentaría tan imponente en la casa de McDonnell que no les quedaría ni al moreno ridículo ni a su esposa, LA MÍNIMA INTENCIÓN de volver a socapar a Tamao en sus huídas.

Pensaba en ello al abrir la puerta; cuando de pronto se topó con el "par de entrometidos" (Moreno ridículo y esposa), que jalaban una maleta.

- ¡Hola!-. Saludó alegremente la embarazada-. ¿Está Tamao?

- Buenos días-. Dijo el moreno a su lado-. Vinimos a dejar la maleta que dejó Tami en casa...

Ren no tenía muy buen semblante, de hecho estaba FURIOSO, Pilika inmediatamente se percató de ello a juzgar por la mirada de pocos amigos que les dirigía el esposo de su amiga; además por el hecho de que Ren solo parecía tener la intención de fulminarles con la mirada y no contestar.

- Ahm... creo que, llegamos en mal momento-. Susurró la mujer de cabello azul-. Disculpa ¿Somos inoportunos?

Ren los analizaba mientras tanto; ¿Por qué estaban allí?, ¿Significaría que Tamao no se había ido con ellos?, quizá todo era una treta de esa pequeña escurridiza para despistarlo; Tamao no era tonta como parecía.

- Entren-. Fue todo lo que dijo Ren y caminó hasta la sala.

Chocolove y Pilika no se explicaban la conducta del actor; sin embargo con la única meta de dejar la maleta y poder ver a su amiga hicieron lo que él decía.

- ¿Tamao está ocupada?-. Se animó a preguntar Pilika una vez en la sala.

- Díganmelo ustedes-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Preguntó Chocolove.

- ¿A qué han venido?, ¿Piensan que pueden despistarme?-. Arremetió Ren.

- No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó Chocolove desconcertado.

- Ahora traes a la embarazada como escudo-. Siguió Ren señalando a Pilika-. Con o sin ella presente te obligaré a decirme dónde está Tamao; así que puedes decírmelo por las buenas o...

- ¡Oye un segundo!-. Interrumpió Chocolove-. ¿Cómo que dónde está Tamao?, ¡Venimos a verla!

- ¿Quieres dejar de actuar?-. Dijo Ren acercándose intimidante a Chocolove-. Sé que eres un timador de primera categoría, ¡Pero eso solo sirve con quien no te conoce!

Chocolove palideció.

- Chocolove ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Pilika comenzando a asustarse-. ¿Por qué Ren te llama de esa forma?

- Ah, ya veo-. Dijo Ren y curvó la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa; había encontrado un buen punto de negociación-. Veo que ella no sabe aún las "Situaciones" en las que estás envuelto ¿Verdad?

El moreno comenzó a temblar ligeramente, a su vez mirada de reojo a Pilika y ella lucía tan desconcertada que lo desarmó por completo; "Maldita sea, ¡Él va a decirlo todo!", pensó Chocolove.

- ¿Chocolove?-. Titubeó Pilika retrocediendo cada vez más.

- Este es el trato, dime dónde está Tamao y yo...-. Comenzó Ren cuando de pronto Chocolove lo empujó.

- ¡Cierra la boca!-. Bramó Chocolove, Pilika gritó y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina, Ren una vez repuesto de su choque contra el sofá arremetió contra Chocolove.

- ¡DETÉNGANSE!-. Gritó Pilika desde la cocina; pero ninguno de los dos escuchó.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

Por primera vez en su vida se despertó realmente muy temprano, casi a la par que Ren, lo sintió irse a hacer sus ejercicios y ella se levantó dispuesta a seguir su rutina también; pero cuando estuvo en la cocina decidiendo qué hacer para el desayuno, se detuvo justo junto a la puerta del refrigerador a medio abrir.

- No lo haré-. Se dijo y de pronto la idea resultó divertida-. No voy a hacer absolutamente nada... veamos qué tal se las arregla solo.

Y con esa idea en mente fue a cambiarse y tras dejar una nota en la puerta del refrigerador salió de "Paradise", lo había hecho con total intención de molestar a Ren; sin embargo a media ruta de su caminata ella misma se relajó.

- "No pudo ocurrírseme mejor idea"-. Se felicitó una hora más tarde cuando regresaba por la orilla de la playa-. "Quizá por eso Ren sale a correr todas las mañanas... claro, yo no estoy tan loca como para correr por las mañanas; pero caminar por aquí ¡Sí que relaja!"

La caminata le había ayudado a olvidar su enfado del día anterior, a media ruta de regreso por la playa, se sacó las sandalias y dejó que el agua rozara sus pies levemente; a lo lejos ya iba vislumbrando "Paradise", con suerte Ren ya no estaría y si seguía allí ella no tendría que explicarle nada; después de todo era SU vida.

El sonido de las olas llegando a la orilla era relajante, la brisa ayudaba cada vez más a mejorar su ánimo; todo iba bien; cuando de pronto escuchó un peliagudo grito rompiendo la quietud de la bahía.

- Debo estar alucinando-. Se dijo Tamao; estaba ya muy cerca de "Paradise"; caminó un poco más cuando un nuevo grito capturó su atención.

- ¡DETÉNGANSE YA!

- No... ¡No estoy alucinando! ¡Eso vino de mi casa!-. Exclamó Tamao soltando sus zapatos y corriendo rumbo a "Paradise".

Mientras se acercaba reconoció la voz de Pilika, corrió más, con todas sus fuerzas; y al llegar se quedó de piedra al encontrar a su amiga con la cara llorosa, protegiéndose tras la barra; mientras que a un lado en la sala, Ren y Chocolove estaban uno encima del otro; propinándose golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?-. Quiso decir Tamao no dando crédito a sus ojos-. ¡REN!

Ren que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Chocolove volteó inevitablemente al reconocer la voz de Tamao, no fue el único; Chocolove también desde su posición miró de soslayo a la pelirosa, lo mismo que Pilika.

No obstante, antes que Tamao pudiera vociferar un ¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?, Chocolove aprovechó la distracción de Ren para golpearlo duramente a la altura del estómago, provocando que el chino cayera abruptamente sobre una mesilla de adorno, quebrando en su trayecto el florero que estaba sobre esa mesilla.

- ¡No!-. Exclamó Pilika llevándose las manos a la boca.

Tamao reaccionó en cuanto vio a Ren tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente y empapado por el agua del florero.

- ¡REN!-. Exclamó Tamao corriendo hacia Ren y agachándose a su lado-. ¡Ren reacciona!

Palmeó su rostro sin resultado, asustada se agachó hasta su pecho; aún respiraba.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste Chocolove?-. Exclamó Tamao hacia el moreno que se recuperaba de la golpiza-. ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió? ¡No te quedes callado!

- S-Solo vinimos a dejar la maleta que olvidaste, Ren comenzó a reclamar cosas que...-. Comenzó a relatar Pilika-. Que no entendí.

Entonces la peliazul miró a Chocolove que limpiaba su labio con su manga, no soportó esa mirada de Pilika; había incertidumbre y preocupación ¡Y todo por culpa de Tao!; miró con rencor a Ren por ello, Tamao al lado de su esposo intentaba reanimarlo; Pilika iba a seguir explicando cuando Ren reaccionó.

- ¿Tamao?-. Preguntó Ren intentando enfocar la vista.

- Ren...-. Dijo Tamao intentando sujetar a Ren-. ¿Estás bien?

Ren balbuceó algo que absolutamente nadie entendió; entonces Tamao pidió ayuda para lograr subirlo al sofá; Chocolove resopló con fastidio; pero acudió al llamado de su amiga.

- No-me-toques-. Masculló Ren en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién le estaba ayudando; Chocolove resopló y prácticamente lo tiró contra el sofá.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡El comenzó con la agresión!-. Se quejó Chocolove.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿No ves que está herido?-. Reclamó Tamao ayudando a Ren a enderezarse.

- ¡No es para tanto!, ¡Está bien!-. Se quejó Chocolove.

- ¡Suficiente Chocolove!-. Exclamó Pilika.

- Pero Pilika...-. Quiso decir Chocolove.

- Puedes preguntarle a la embarazada si gustas-. Comenzó Ren poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad, se dirigía hacia Tamao-. Él empujó primero.

- ¿Eso es cierto?-. Preguntó Tamao conteniéndolo suavemente.

Chocolove desvió la mirada molesto; Pilika no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a Ren con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre Chocolove?-. Le reclamó Tamao-. ¡No puedes entrar en la casa de otro e irte de golpes con el dueño!

- ¿QUÉ? TAMAO... ¡Si no hubieras llegado, este idiota...!-. Comenzó Chocolove.

- A VER...-. Exclamó Tamao poniéndose en frente de Ren-. En primer lugar no le llames "idiota"-. La propia Tamao se sorprendió de ello, lo mismo que Ren que comenzaba a ver algo nublado-. En segundo lugar... NADA justifica que se hayan agarrado a golpes, y en TERCER LUGAR...

- ¡No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo!-. Exclamó Chocolove.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó de pronto Pilika y señaló con su dedo a Ren; el actor se había desplomado en el sofá.

Tamao cortó su afrenta con Chocolove por un momento y fue junto a Ren, él entreabría los ojos, la cabeza le dolía y se la estaba sujetando.

- ¡Ren!, Ren... ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Tamao no sabiendo qué hacer.

- Nada...-. Respondió él tratando de recomponerse pero su vista no terminaba de aclararse.

- No te quejas por "nada"-. Replicó Tamao y entonces quitó la mano que Ren tenía en su frente descubriendo una herida en su sien-. ¿Esto no es nada? ¡Estás herido!

- Tonterías...-. Replicó Ren-. Estoy... estoy perfectamente.

- Deja de moverte-. Indicó Tamao con suavidad-. Hay que curarte esa herida.

- Dije que estoy bien-. Repitió Ren enfocando de nuevo la mirada, Tamao estaba muy cerca y lucía muy preocupada.

- ¿Ves?, te lo dije, él ESTÁ BIEN-. Dijo Chocolove, Tamao le dirigió una mirada molesta y luego regresó su atención a Ren.

- TÚ no vas a estar bien, TIMADOR-. Dijo Ren enderezándose, Tamao tuvo que sujetarlo para contenerlo-. ¡Cuando te alcance DATE POR MUERTO!.

- Veremos quién lo logra primero ACTORCITO-. Le retó Chocolove con Pilika conteniéndolo a él.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente!-. Exclamó Pilika.

- ¡Basta Ren! ¿De qué va todo esto?-. Preguntó Tamao.

Ambos hombres debatían sus miradas con las mujeres conteniéndolos; sin embargo la que más quería saber "¿De qué iba todo eso?", no era Tamao, sino Pilika que no lograba dejar de preguntarse por qué Ren Tao insistía en llamar "timador" a Chocolove.

- Suéltame Pilika, ¡No dejare que este actorcito me insulte!-. Dijo Chocolove.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo la verdad ofende? ¡Déjame Tamao!-. Dijo Ren, ambos intentando liberarse de las manos de Tamao y Pilika.

Entonces Tamao se puso de pie y colocó las manos una en dirección a Chocolove y otra en dirección a Ren.

- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!-. Exclamó Tamao -. TÚ te vas a quedar ahí sentado hasta que me haya hecho cargo de esa herida-. Le indicó a Ren-. Y TÚ... te vas al otro extremo mientras traigo el botiquín... Pilika va a quedarse 5 minutos aquí y si llego a escuchar un solo grito, ¡LOS DOS me van a conocer! ¿Queda claro?

- ¡Esto no es mi culpa!-. Se quejaron a la vez Ren y Chocolove, dedicándose una mirada de completa antipatía después.

-¡No me interesa de quién fue la culpa!-. Exclamó Tamao los dos solo desviaron la mirada, Pilika aprovechó para llevar a Chocolove fuera del alcance de Ren-.¡ Ahora... quietos!

Sorprendentemente Tamao cambió su gesto de general a uno de completa dulzura cuando se dirigió a Pilika.

- ¿Puedes vigilarlos?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Solo date prisa...-. Dijo Pilika obligando a Chocolove a sentarse lejos de Ren.

Tamao regresó al corto tiempo y entre ella y Pilika comenzaron a curar las heridas de ambos, aunque Ren se negó a que nadie lo tocara.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-. Dijo Pilika a Tamao.

- Primera cosa cuerda que oigo-. Dijo Ren desde su sofá.

- ¡Nadie te preguntó!-. Dijo Chocolove.

- ¡¿Qué les dije sobre estar QUIETOS?-. Vociferó Tamao.

- ¿Lo ves?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Les pediré un taxi-. Dijo Tamao.

- No... está bien-. Dijo Pilika.

- Pilika, no pasan taxis cerca y no voy a dejar que ni tú ni mi ahijado se vayan a pie o en bus-. Dijo Tamao tomando la mano de su amiga-. Fuera de estos dos... nosotras estamos bien.

Pilika agradeció ese gesto y dejó que Tamao llamara al taxi, luego a fuerzas obligó a Chocolove a salir de "Paradise"; cuando ambos se fueron Tamao regresó al lado de Ren

- Ya que no están, ¿Vas a dejar que te cure la cabeza?-. Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Deberías hacerlo, esto fue tu culpa-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?, hace cinco minutos era culpa de Chocolove-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Por qué es mi culpa , según tú, que te agarraras a golpes?

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Porque si no te hubieras ido nada de esto habría sucedido!-. Exclamó Ren, pero tuvo que bajar la voz cuando fue atacado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Irme? ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Ahora no trates de hacerte la desentendida-. Dijo Ren-. Te fuiste, como acostumbras... ¡Eres experta armando maletas!

- Oye un segundo-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie-. A ver si entiendo... ¿Peleaste con Chocolove porque según tú me fui de casa?

Ren desvió la mirada.

- Esto es increíble... ¿Pero qué no sabes leer?-. Dijo Tamao yendo a zancadas a la cocina y regresando de la misma forma solo para tenderle a Ren la nota que había arrancado de la puerta del refrigerador.

- ¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo Ren.

- ESTO, es la nota que dejé en la mañana, yo no me fui de casa "Señor genio" ¡Me fui a caminar!

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de arrancarle el papel a Tamao y leer.

"Apáñatelas tu solo con el desayuno, me iré a caminar y de ser posible me iré todo el día, no te quiero ver.

TAMAO"

- Ahora me arrepiento de haberte defendido-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡Con razón Chocolove estaba tan molesto!, me imagino que ellos vinieron a dejarme la maleta y tú los atacaste primero.

- Yo...-. Titubeó Ren.

- Sí... tú, ¡Tú y el otro tonto! ¡¿No se detuvieron a pensar en Pilika? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Está embarazada!-. Replicó Tamao comenzando a ir de un lado a otro-. EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA ¡Y no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que me hizo Chocolove! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudiste provocar? ¡El embarazo de Pilika es de alto riesgo!

- No lo sabía-. Logró decir Ren desconcertado-... P-P-Pero no le dije nada a ella...

- Sería lo peor que hubieras podido hacer-. Dijo Tamao sentándose en el sofá con fastidio.

- No lo haría...-. Dijo Ren, ok... había sido un gran tonto con todo lo sucedido.

- Eso sería novedad-. Dijo Tamao-. Échate.

Ren le miró unos segundos sin entender, Tamao cogía algunos implementos del botiquín.

- Échate-. Dijo Tamao de nuevo, Ren no se movió, entonces ella lo cogió de sus hombros y lo obligó a echarse sobre su regazo.

- ¿Pero qué...?-. Quiso decir Ren.

- Ahora quieto-. Indicó Tamao poniendo algo de yodo a un pedazo de algodón.

Ren se sonrojó por la situación, pero prefirió no batallar; poco a poco Tamao fue desinfectando la herida de la sien, el actor se obligó a no quejarse, aunque ante pequeños gestos de incomodidad, Tamao comenzó soplar suavemente sobre la herida, a los minutos Ren cansado del silencio habló.

- No le gritaría a una mujer embarazada... es una mujer-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Qué curioso!-. Dijo Tamao mientras verificaba su tarea con la herida-. Te la pasas gritándome a mí, y que yo sepa, SOY UNA MUJER.

Entonces sacó una vendita para cubrir la herida ya curada.

- No, tú no eres una mujer, eres una pequeña escurridiza y encima mente de pollo-. Replicó Ren enderezándose.

Sin embargo, Tamao solo sonrió desconcertándole lo suficiente como para tomarlo desprevenido y estampar la vendita con fuerza sobre la herida.

- ¡OUCH!-. Se quejó Ren-. ¡Eso me dolió!

- ¿Ah sí?, QUÉ BUENO-. Dijo Tamao y entonces le miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ren

- Reviso si no tienes otra herida-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo su rostro ante el asombro y sonrojo de él.

- Ahm... si... si estás preocupada por mí, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estás molesta conmigo?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca y se puso de pie.

- Sigo molesta-. Dijo Tamao comenzando a andar-. Aunque la golpiza ayuda en algo a mi venganza...

- Tamao...-. La llamó Ren y ella volteó-. Yo... debí llamarte, lo siento.

Ella le miró unos segundos en silencio y suspiró cansada, Ren entonces se le acercó sin lucir amenazante, tampoco apenado; sino más bien como si fuera a pedirle algo importante.

- ¿Paz?-. Dijo Ren al llegar a ella

- En verdad debo ser una mente de pollo si soy tu amiga de nuevo-. Dijo Tamao y mantuvo el gesto serio unos segundos antes de sonreír-. Te va a costar más que haber sido golpeado el que te perdone.

Y dicho eso se fue a su habitación; Ren ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que cocinara, esa última frase dejada al aire le anduvo martilleando la cabeza, ¿Qué podía hacer para que le perdonara? ¿Por qué le interesaba en primer lugar que le perdonara?, no lo sabía... no quería entenderlo; se había sentido bien cuando ella mencionó que era su amiga.

-"Mi amiga"-. Se dijo Ren y sin querer pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que la había conocido; los desastres, los buenos momentos como los de la India; las bromas... las malas pasadas, ¿Ella era su amiga?...

Era la chica que había conocido estrepitosamente en Seúl, la que de una u otra forma había estado en su vida los últimos meses, la chica con la que se había casado por apariencia; quien esperaba en casa cuando él regresaba de trabajar... no podía seguir insistiendo en la idea de que ella no era NADIE, no sabía bien cómo nombrarla, no era su esposa, no era su pareja... pero nunca había pensado en ella como amiga; y quizá era la palabra adecuada... Tamao era su amiga.

¿Qué hacía un chico cuando quería que su amiga lo perdonara?, pues normalmente le compraría algo, le mandaría una tarjeta o flores; pero eso era... o MUY personal o MUY aniñado; y el caso no era que un chico adolescente le pidiera perdón a su amiga; se trataba de un hombre pidiéndole disculpas a una mujer... solo en plan de amigos.

Hallar la respuesta le tomó todo un día, y a la mañana siguiente dejó una invitación oficial junto a una rosa; Tamao al bajar ni le prestó atención.

- ¿Ya vas a salir?-. Preguntó, Ren tenía un pie fuera y otro dentro.

- No hagas el almuerzo-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿No regresarás?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No, solo no vamos a almorzar aquí... tenemos cosas que hacer-. Dijo Ren-. Así que estate lista.

- Sí, claro... lo que digas-. Respondió Tamao, pero no tardó ni 2 segundos en captar el mensaje y salir corriendo detrás de Ren-. ¡Ren espera! ¿Cómo qué...?

- ¡¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo?-. Gritó Ren desde su auto, aparentemente estaba molesto, pero sonreía, Tamao le miraba aún si entender-. ¿Qué no sabes leer?, anda al comedor...-. Agregó Ren antes de arrancar.

Tamao lo observó marcharse aún desconcertada; acto seguido corrió al comedor hallando la nota, la invitación y la rosa.

"La función empieza al medio día; ve temprano, compra la comida... te veo allá...

PS. ¿Después me perdonas?

Ren"

Tamao sonrió inconscientemente, sostuvo luego la rosa y la olió, dentro de la invitación estaba el boleto de cine ya comprado; era el detalle de la flor, también la nota... pero ese "PS". era definitivamente lo que había logrado enternecerla.

Muy dentro de sí se sintió divertida; ella ya había olvidado el incidente; pero al parecer Ren pensaba que debía hacer algo para redimirse e increíblemente la había invitado al cine, no podía considerar eso una cita, aunque hubiera una invitación y una rosa de por medio, ¿O sí?, fuera como fuera la hacía sentir feliz.

Estuvo lista a tiempo, jamás se había preocupado mucho por arreglarse para salir a algún lugar; al menos no antes de que Ren apareciera en su vida; era increíble en ella que estuviera vaciando su ropero encontrando ropa adecuada.

- ¡Es Ren por todos los cielos!-. Se decía Tamao; pero luego sentía que quizá era precisamente por eso que debía estar linda... aunque solo fuera una salida de amigos; aunque Ren solo quisiera redimirse... ese día sería especial.

Justo cuando salía el teléfono de la casa sonó.

**..o**

**..o**

- ¿Hola?-. Preguntó Tamao algo apurada.

- Hola, ehm... ¿Se encuentra Ren?-. Preguntó una voz de mujer que sonaba algo apagada.

- No se encuentra, ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Eres Tamao ¿Cierto?-. Preguntó la mujer-. Soy Jeanne Maiden.

- Oh... ¿Cómo está?-. Preguntó Tamao sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho.

- Bien... ehm, ¿Puedes...? ¿Decirle a Ren que lo he llamado?-. Dijo Jeanne.

- C-Claro-. Titubeó Tamao, esa sensación odiosa no pasaba-. Le diré.

- Gracias, hasta luego... Tamao-. Se despidió Jeanne y colgó.

**..o**

**..o**

Tamao se detuvo con el teléfono en el oído escuchando el sonido de la línea, ¿Por qué habría llamado Jeanne Maiden?, algo no le sonaba bien; de nuevo esa mala espina, quizá la misma que sintió en el centro comercial.

- Oh ya Tamao, estás comenzando a alucinar-. Dijo Tamao y colgó...

Ya en el cine buscó con la mirada a Ren; esperó, esperó y esperó... la función estaba por comenzar y Ren no aparecía.

- "No me ha hecho esto"-. Se dijo Tamao, era imposible-. "No me ha hecho esto DE NUEVO".

5 minutos más y de Ren ni huella.

- "Bien... lo ha hecho de nuevo"-. Se dijo Tamao acercándose al puesto de palomitas-. "Si no viene me da igual, el boleto está pagado"

Con su bandeja cargada de palomitas y una soda grande entró orgullosa a la sala de cine, sería la única tonta sola en ese lugar, pero no importaba; no le daría el gusto a Ren de arruinarle el día; menos después de que un chico MUY guapo le silbara al pasar... claro, todo hubiera ido mejor si la novia no hubiera golpeado al chico guapo y no la hubiera mirado fulminantemente a ella.

- ¿Qué piensa que está yendo a una fiesta?-. Pensaba cerca de allí Ren.

La había visto desde que entró "No entiendo por qué se ha arreglado tanto", se dijo tras echarle un vistazo; ok... no se veía mal; de hecho se veía... linda.

- "Ok... no pensé eso"-. Se retractó Ren inmediatamente y olvidó ese pensamiento escurridizo, divirtiéndose al ver la frustración de Tamao-. "Seguro piensa que la he dejado plantada otra vez"

¿Qué en serio pensaba que podía aparecer de la nada en un lugar público?, ¿Acaso la palabra "paparazzis" no le era conocida?.

Luego la vio entrar orgullosa a la sala de cine; al pasar por el lado de la pareja que discutía por su causa aprovechó para mirar de mala manera al atrevido sujeto que había silbado a Tamao, tenía muy bien merecido el golpe que recibiera de su novia. (Que por cierto olvidó su enfado cuando lo reconoció a él; que no comenzara a gritar le valieron dos fotografías y un autógrafo... y una mirada enfadada por parte del novio; que en cuanto él se alejó, comenzó a discutir de nuevo)

Adentro la función ya había comenzado; la sala estaba completamente oscura, y Ren esperó a que pasaran los primeros comerciales antes de entrar por completo y ubicar a Tamao, por suerte encontró un asiento a su lado, ella miraba fijo la pantalla sin siquiera verlo.

- ¿Oye qué no me vas a saludar?-. Dijo él, Tamao le miró de mala gana unos segundos.

- No hablo con extraños-. Respondió ella.

- ¿Y desde cuándo lo soy?-. Respondió Ren quitándose levemente los lentes oscuros, Tamao dio un salto en su asiento.

- ¡RE...!-. Dijo en voz alta.

- SHHHHHHHH-. Los silenciaron las demás personas del cine.

- No puedes gritar en un cine-. Dijo Ren en tono sabihondo, luego se fijó en las manos de Tamao-. Oye...¿Por qué compraste solo una soda?

- Esperé afuera y no llegabas-. Dijo Tamao en voz baja.

- No puedo entrar con luces encima-. Dijo Ren-. Tengo que ocultarme.

Tamao entonces comprendió, luego se pusieron a ver la película; aunque los demás espectadores no se salvaron de que la pareja comenzara a discutir mudamente en mitad de la película; motivo de la pelea: "El único pote de palomitas de maíz y la única soda que AMBOS no estaban dispuestos a compartir".

Luego de la película fueron a una cafetería por unas malteadas, de ahí a almorzar y justo luego del postre Ren la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Tamao que comía alegremente su última cucharada de postre.

- Pareces una niña pequeña...-. Dijo Ren.

- El postre estuvo muy bueno-. Se justificó Tamao.

- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Ren dejando efectivo en la cuenta.

- ¿Y bien qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Ya me has perdonado?-. Preguntó Ren.

Tamao se sonrojó levemente y desvió un poco la mirada; luego soltó una corta risita.

- Creo que me ofenderé más seguido-. Respondió Tamao divertida.

- ¡Oh, no tendrás tanta suerte!-. Dijo Ren divertido también, luego esperó un poco antes de checar su reloj de pulsera-. Bien, hora de ir a casa.

- Más que de acuerdo-. Dijo Tamao.

Todo iba viento en popa, ambos estaban relajados mientras regresaban, Tamao de vez en cuando miraba a Ren y sonreía, él fingía no darse cuenta y conducía tranquilo; todo al fin volvía a la normalidad, quizá se ponía mejor...

- Deja de mirarme Tamao, sé que soy irresistible, pero no abuses-. Dijo Ren al rato.

- Si claro-. Dijo Tamao-. Ya comienzas a fanfarronear señor "me amo mucho"

- Qué graciosa, ja... ja... ja-. Ironizó Ren.

- Es cierto... yo tengo una teoría-. Dijo Tamao aprovechando la onda divertida-. Pienso que tú amas sólo una cosa en el mundo más que a ti mismo.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí... tu reflejo-. Dijo Tamao y comenzó a reír.

- Increíble que una mente de pollo tenga ingenio-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡OH!-. Exclamó de pronto Tamao-. Casi lo olvido, te llamó Jeanne Maiden.

- ¿Jeanne? ¿Cuándo?-. De pronto Ren sonaba ansioso.

- Ahm, esta mañana cuando salía del cine, solo me dijo que te avisara-. Dijo Tamao, luego vio como Ren cogía el celular y marcaba.

- Jeannie, ¿Llamaste a casa?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao no pudo evitar mirarlo a causa de ese tono dulce al nombrar a su amiga.

Esa mala espina regresó y un frenazo brusco casi la hizo golpearse contra el tablero del auto.

- ¡¿QUE ESTÁS DONDE?-. Exclamó Ren, Tamao le miró desconcertada, pero enseguida Ren dio vuelta al auto y aumentó la velocidad de regreso a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Tamao afianzando su cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ EN ESTE MOMENTO!-. Exclamó Ren, su semblante lucía muy preocupado, esa expresión provocó de nuevo la mala espina en Tamao; jamás lo había visto tan preocupado; ni siquiera respondía a sus preguntas; era como si para Ren de pronto nadie más existiera, ni siquiera ella.

Al fin llegaron al hospital; Ren estacionó en el primer lugar que vio y bajó del auto, corriendo luego hacia el hospital; Tamao tuvo que quedarse un poco más porque Ren ni siquiera aseguró el auto; luego fue tras él, estaba preocupada, no le había visto jamás de esa forma, algo MUY malo debía de estar pasando.

- ¡Ren espera!-. Pedía ella inútilmente, Ren no se detenía sino que evitaba a los demás pacientes y corría cada vez más entre los pasillos; Tamao intentaba seguirle el paso sin éxito.

Luego le perdió la pista; por lo que tuvo que buscar puerta por puerta, hasta que tras la ventanita de una de ellas reconoció a Jeanne; ella estaba muy pálida y miraba de soslayo a su izquierda, Tamao mordió su labio nerviosamente y se dispuso a entrar; pero no había abierto un poco la puerta cuando.

- No quise molestarte-. Decía Jeanne.

- Jamás vuelvas a pensar que me molestas-. Respondió Ren cogiendo su mano entre las suyas-. No hay nada más importante que tú para mí... Jeanne.

Las palabras de Ren dejaron sin aliento a Tamao; ellos siguieron hablando sin percatarse de su presencia; poco a poco ella fue retrocediendo hasta cerrar la puerta.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola chicas! :D capítulo 55 UP!... y de veras que "Nada obedeció a la lógica" u.u!...; por ahí me dijeron que las cosas más sencillas son las más difíciles de investigar o conocer, incluso de reconocer en nosotros mismos; en este caso son sensaciones básicas, como celos, tristeza, soledad y amor, que por la confusión o negación de Ren, Tamao y Jeanne, son convertidas en problemas, o líos como prefieran llamarlos...**

**... y sip, se acabó la momentánea calma de Ren y Tamao; ahora habrá más participación de Jeanne y de Hao también; aunque la primera pareja no puede evitar sentirse extraña; como que ya empiezan a reconocer que tienen sentimientos el uno con el otro; solo que como yo digo:**

**Frase de Pao**: "Si vivimos el presente aferrándolo al pasado, no podremos vivir a plenitud, el pasado nunca podrá regresar; pero puede hacer que el presente se pierda y entonces definitivamente el futuro nos olvidará"

**PS.** Yo en mis momentos de filósofa :D!

**Y bueno chicas, hasta aquí esta continuación hasta la próxima semana! :P; que de corazón deseo que les haya gustado, aún con todas las intromisiones de Jeanne XD.**

**El siguiente fin de semana intentaré que sean 2 los capítulos; por mientras algunas pistas.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**- Más negación de sentimientos XD (Hasta en la vida real hay personas a las que les encanta complicarse n.n!)**

**-Más del círculo vicioso...**

**- Hao... XD**

**- Y hasta ahí :P grandes pistas no son; pero ya algo :P solo se me ocurrió ponerlo n.n!**

**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo chicas, en serio!, hasta la próxima! besoss!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Konan Roia**: ¡Hola Konan Roia!, de nuevo muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario :), yo feliz de que te haya gustado y ojalá te haya satisfecho este nuevo capítulo, que ahora que he vuelto a leerlo, pues tiene un poco de todo XD!, solo faltó participación activa de Hao; pero eso a la siguiente continuación, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!, besoss!.

**Akira:** ¡Hola Akira!, de nuevo por aquí con un capi largo :)!, sobre tu pregunta, creo que sí eh... es buena idea, veré que se me ocurre; aunque primero para que todos los Tao estén juntos tengo que pensar en una buena excusa; a menos que los haga encontrar de accidente, ya se me ocurrirá algo... muchas gracias por dejarme tu review! ojalá te guste el capítulo! besoss!

**:** ¡Hola Mía!, bienvenida oficialmente al fic!, ojalá no hayas esperado mucho por la conti :), y claro, ojalá que te haya gustado n.n!...sobre Jeanne, temo que tendrá presencia continua en este y el los siguientes capítulos; ojo... ella no es mala, osea no mala malísima... es egoísta, algo superficial, caprichosa y hasta a veces puede parecer cruel, aunque eso es porque suele anteponer lo que ella siente a lo que puedan sentir los demás; pero también es una persona que sufre... veremos cómo va evolucionando XD. ... Jejeje, bueno hasta aquí :), muchísimas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia n.n!, besosss y hasta pronto! ;)

**yurika12again:** ¡Hola Yurika!, aquí con la continuación, que igualmente espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, bueno si... la calma se fue, a la vez me fue imposible no poner ciertos "momentos" especiales entre Ren y Tamao, como la salida al cine, jejeje... y no sé si pueda resistirme tampoco en los siguientes capítulos XD ... en fin!, gracias por tu review y claro por seguir leyendo!, besosss y hasta muy pronto!

**Stellar BS: ** ¡Hola Stellar :D!, si definitivamente Ren es tierno cuando quiere serlo, como diría su hermana, su madre y posiblemente el abuelo... "Terco e impetuoso... pero un buen chico y bondadoso en el fondo", awwww n.n! sería cosa de agregar otro calificativo a Ren... y creo que ese sería el de ser impredecible XD, en el dorama creo que se enoja el actor, pero como es Ren, dije "Naaaa... vamos a hacer que se porte bien ;)", y wow!, estamos en las mismas condiciones respecto a Ren y Hao... T.T! los quiero a los dos! snif!...

Uhmmm, sobre la grabadora n.n! sería una muy buena... que digo buena! BUENÍSIMA IDEA para mis maquinaciones (muajaja)... pero no, Tamao solo grabó en ella lo que le sucedía a partir de que Ren se la regalara :P... en todo caso podría haber dicho "Ren puede ser tan odioso" o algo por el estilo; aunque lo dudo, porque no estaba molesta con él luego de su cumpleaños hasta el plantón en el centro comercial; sobre los Tao, tienes toda la razón, Tamao ha dejado que lleguen a su corazón... y ellos posiblemente no se tomen bien lo del "Contrato de matrimonio" (**si se enteran)**, con eso de que son costumbristas... n.n!, en fin!, no he sentido tanto la semana de descanso la verdad XD, no pude con mi genio y comencé a ir al gimnasio en las mañanas; durante los 3 primeros días lo único que pude mover sin dolor fueron mis manos XD, jejeje, pero ya me acostumbré :D! ... muchas gracias por tu review Stellar :)! besos y abrazos!

**MMchan02:** ¡Hola MMchan02!, qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi :) ojalá estas pequeñas peleas que han tenido en este capi no te hayan desanimado :P son un mal necesario y las dejaré con suspenso hasta la próxima semana XD, en fin, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, en serio :), besoss! y hasta pronto n.n!

**Im Killjoy:** ¡Hola Killjoy! jejejeje que bueno!, siii... Ren y Tamao iban bien, pero llegó Jeanne; aunque como le dije a Yurika, no me pude resistir a reconciliarlos... pero igual las dejaré con suspenso hasta la próxima semana :D, sobre los 4 años... pronto habrá una explicación :D!, ;) hasta entonces... besoss y muchas gracias por tu review! hasta la próxima!.

**Tinavb: **¡Hola Tina!, creas o no, la "Pequeña disputa familiar" la saqué de una "Escena familiar" propia XD en mi familia somos muuuuuuucho, y siempre hay ese tipo de rencillas, aunque siempre terminan de buen talante, en especial cuando chocan los mayores con los jóvenes, aquí por ejemplo los abuelos sufren si el nieto no va a la universidad, y es de comprender porque en sus épocas no todos podían ir a la universidad, y el que sus nietos lo hagan es para ellos un motivo de orgullo**... ** sobre Jun, definitivamente es la cuñada soñada XD, y no solo por ser la hermana de Ren o porque Ren venga en el paquete, sino que adoro sus indirectas, en especial con Jeanne, o sus sutiles formas de desquiciar a su hermano... "Con total inocencia" n.n...

Sobre el parque, también hay una escena similar en el dorama, solo que la pasan muy rápido y con fondo musical; yo quise ponerle diálogo y variarlo un poco... y sobre Ren, bueno él también tiene su corazoncito y creo que su característica común en muchos fics que he leído, es que detesta ver llorar a una mujer, más si la mujer, en este caso Tamao tiene expresión cervatillo herido (Aunque ella diga que es solo la cebolla XD)., y sip, el secador es una especie de toalla de cocina, que usualmente se usa para limpiar residuos o secar agua que caiga por ahí :)... en fin!; gracias por comentarme :D! ojalá te guste esta conti! Cuídate, besosss y hasta la próxima!

**Wich-Miko:** ¡Hola !, Se muy bienvenida al fic oficialmente n.n!... Definitivamente Tamao tiene muy buenos motivos para desconfiar de Ren; al menos por ahora, después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar; aunque de culpa, esta va compartida entre Chocolove (El origen), Ren y ella misma , aunque solo un poquito, después de todo no deja de ser víctima de las circunstancias, n.n!, me alegra mucho saber que la historia te ha gustado; ojalá esta continuación con todo y la aparición inoportuna de Jeanne también te guste, yo iré actualizando, de ser posible 2 capítulos por fin de semana; a veces puede que sea uno, como éste; pero siempre habrá actualización, me esforzaré por ello :D... compartimos sentimientos por Hao... de hecho en esta historia aún estoy indecisa entre Ren y Hao; me gusta el Ren x Tamao, pero el Hao x Tamao no deja de llamarme la atención, aunque aún tenga que hacerlos interactuar más para decidirme. Hao gusta tanto como bueno o como malo, definitivamente jejejjee n.n!... ¡hey!, muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!, yo feliz y contenta de que la historia te haga pasar un buen rato :D, ¡Hasta la próxima!, besos!

**karen:** ¡Hola Karen!, hey no te preocupes, yo feliz de que te des tu tiempo de comentarme ;)!, me alegra mucho que la historia te siga gustando, Tami hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para desviar la pelea jajajaja; pero a la familia les cayó en gracia, incluso a Ren y al abuelo que hasta olvidaron de qué estaban peleando... ojalá este capi también haya sido de tu agrado aún con todos sus bemoles, en fin!... gracias por tu review n.n! besoss! y hasta la próxima :D


	56. Sin saber cómo llamarlo

**Capítulo LVI:**** "Sin saber cómo llamarla"**

...

...

...

Dolía... ¿Por qué dolía?, las palabras de Ren resonaban en su cabeza y oprimían su pecho sin remedio alguno, ¿Pero por qué?. ¿Por qué de pronto tenía ganas de llorar?, no tenía sentido, no tenía sentido que Ren hubiera dicho aquello, NI MUCHO MENOS tenía sentido que ella se pusiera así por escucharlo; entonces si no tenía sentido... ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan... descorazonada?

- ¿Señora?, ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Le preguntaron de pronto y ella pareció despertar de un gran letargo, era un doctor-. Está pálida.

- Estoy bien-. Musitó Tamao-. Sólo... creo que me perdí.

- ¿Busca a alguien?-. Preguntó el doctor.

- No...-. Respondió Tamao-. Ya... ya debo irme, perdone.

El médico se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció por los pasillos.

Adentro, ajenos a lo que sucedía Ren y Jeanne conversaban.

- No es nada de cuidado-. Dijo Jeanne-. Solo estoy débil...

- Discúlpame por llegar tan tarde-. Dijo Ren que no había soltado su mano.

- ¿Te dijo Tamao que te llamé?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- Sí... tarde; perdóname-. Dijo Ren.

-."Tarde"-. Pensó Jeanne-. "Claro, seguro que se ha demorado a propósito".

Pero pese a lo que pensaba interiormente, Jeanne le mostró un gesto "comprensivo" a Ren.

- Tranquilo... no ha pasado nada-. Dijo Jeanne sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta que la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta.

- Ejem-. Un carraspeo los interrumpió-. ¿Cómo está nuestra paciente?

Jeanne sonrió con cortesía hacia el doctor que acababa de entrar.

- Ya me siento mejor-. Dijo ella y el doctor la auscultó.

- ¿Se pondrá bien doctor?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Si se cuida y si come bien-. Dijo el médico-. No ha estado alimentándose correctamente señorita-. Añadió hacia Jeanne y luego se fijó en el actor-. usted señor ¿No es ...?

- Un amigo-. Dijo Jeanne rápidamente-. Aunque seguramente lo conoce...

- Disculpe-. Dijo el doctor hacia Ren-. Acabo de hacerlo... Ren Tao, el actor ¿Cierto?; dispénseme... casi no salir del hospital me ha vuelto una especie de ermitaño.

- Descuide-. Dijo Ren-. Ahm... doctor ¿Por qué Jeanne se ha debilitado tanto?.

- Como dije... no se ha alimentado bien, y todo responde a un cuadro de estrés...-. Informó el doctor-. Debe descansar señorita-. Agregó hacia Jeanne.

- Sí doctor-. Respondió ella obediente.

- Hubiera valido más que usted fuera familiar de la señorita Maiden-. Dijo el doctor en tono amable-. O alguien con quien viva...

- No hace falta, yo...-. Quiso decir Ren, cuando entonces sonó un celular.

- Oh... es el mío-. Dijo Jeanne intentando pararse.

- ¡No, no!-. Dijeron a la vez el doctor y Ren conteniéndola-. Jeanne, cuando indiqué reposo... me refería a "Reposo absoluto"-. Agregó el doctor, el celular seguía sonando.

- Pero... solo es hasta ese mueble, no estoy tan débil-. Argumentó Jeanne, entonces Ren se acercó al mueble.

- De eso nada, contesto yo-. Dijo él buscando entre las cosas de Jeanne, hasta dar con el celular- " Mi Hao".

La mueca de molestia fue inevitable en el rostro de Ren, afortunadamente se hallaba de espaldas a Jeanne y al doctor; y aún con más suerte, el celular dejó de sonar cuando él hizo el amago de contestar.

- ¡Oh no!-. Dijo Jeanne-. ¿Quién era Ren?.

- Ahm... número privado-. Mintió Ren aún con el celular en la mano.

- Uhm... ojalá no sea nada importante-. Comentó ella.

- Descuide, si es importante volverán a llamar, seguro-. La animó el doctor.

Y como si hubiera sido un vaticinio, el celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

- Ahí está otra vez, contesta Ren por favor-. Dijo Jeanne y Ren a regañadientes tuvo que hacerlo.

**..o**

**..o**

- ¿Hola?-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Ren?-. Dijo Hao reconociéndolo de inmediato.

- Si soy yo, tengo el celular de Jeanne-. Contestó Ren de forma áspera, tono que no pasó desapercibido ni para el doctor ni para Jeanne, mucho menos para ella.

- Llamé a su tienda, me dijeron que está...-. Trató de decir Hao.

- ... En el hospital, te informaron bien-. Contestó Ren cortantemente.

- Ok... ¿Cómo está ella?-. Preguntó Hao-. ¿Fue algo de importancia?.

- "¿Algo de importancia?"-. Pensó Ren enojado... "¡Estúpido!".

- ¿Ren?-. Insistió Hao, pero Ren no quiso contestarle, estaba molesto, MUY molesto y temía que pudiera decir algo indebido, entonces escuchó una especie de suspiro por parte de Hao-. Ok... creo saber lo que sucede... ahm, ¿Está Jeanne ahí?

- Sí... YO estoy con ella-. Respondió al fin Ren-.

- Bien, supongo entonces que no se encuentra del todo mal-. Dijo Hao, cuya hábil mente le brindaba una repentina corazonada.

- Ella está bien, YO estoy aquí-. Dijo Ren algo a la defensiva, Hao solo pensó "Ah, Ren... ojalá no estés haciendo lo que creo que haces".

- ¿Me comunicas con Jeanne?-. Dijo Hao.

**..o**

**..o**

-. No... ella está...-. Intentó mentir Ren, para entonces el doctor se había dedicado a escribir en su tablero; entretanto Jeanne no le había quitado la mirada de encima al actor. ¿A quién le hablaría tan secamente?

- ¿Quién es, Ren?-. Preguntó Jeanne antes de que él pudiera finalizar su mentira.

- Ella está despierta-. Completó Ren resignándose, Hao contestó un "¿Me comunicas?" y Ren ahogó una queja-. Sí... claro.

Luego se acercó a Jeanne.

- Es Hao-. Dijo de mala gana y de pronto la mirada de Jeanne brilló antes de tomar el teléfono.

- Hao...-. Suspiró Jeanne, el doctor no se explicaba el cambio de la paciente ni el semblante tenso de Ren Tao-. Me sentí mal en la mañana... no... ya me siento mejor; sí, Ren vino en cuanto se enteró... oh ¿Llamaste a la tienda?, ya veo.

"Ahora resulta que el preocupado es Hao", masculló Ren en su mente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada incómodo; el doctor por su parte trataba de entender el comportamiento y cambios repentinos de su paciente; en verdad cuando había llegado esa mañana estaba muy débil, pálida como la cera, apenas hablando con un hilillo de voz; y ahora la joven hablaba con una vitalidad increíble.

"Revisaré el ingreso de la señorita Maiden", se dijo el doctor, puesto que si le habían enviado a hospitalización en EMERGENCIAS, era responsabilidad de ese equipo determinar bien si Jeanne Maiden necesitaba o no hospitalización.

- ¿Es el novio o algo por el estilo?-. Preguntó el doctor a Ren.

- Solo... un amigo-. Respondió Ren sin ocultar su molestia.

- No es de cuidado, el doctor dice que debo de descansar-. Decía Jeanne muy contenta-. Sí... no... no te preocupes, no ha sido eso... ¿De verdad?, sí, me quedaré aquí por hoy... bueno, está bien... ¡Adiós!.

- Se ha animado usted, Jeanne-. Comentó el doctor cuando la joven colgó, Jeanne sonrió nerviosa.

- Sí..., ehm... Ren, no tienes que quedarte si tienes cosas que hacer-. Dijo Jeanne incorporándose levemente en su cama, Ren le miró confundido-. Oh... es que; voy a estar bien, ¿Verdad doctor?

- Solo descanso y buena alimentación, esa es mi receta-. Dijo el doctor, "En verdad revisaré el ingreso de esta joven"-. Y si sigue de buen ánimo mejorará pronto.

- ¿Lo ves?, no moriré-. Dijo Jeanne y sonrió, Ren se sentía cada vez más molesto.

- Bien,-. Dijo Ren determinando que estaba haciendo el ridículo nuevamente-. Llama si necesitas algo...

- Seguro-. Dijo Jeanne completamente ajena al malestar de Ren

- Hasta luego doctor... adiós Jeanne-. Se despidió el actor y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo

El doctor se quedó observando hacia la salida mirando unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Jeanne.

- Lucía preocupado-. Comentó el doctor-. Quizá haya querido quedarse un poco más.

- No se preocupe doctor... no me quedaré sola... mi...-. Entonces hizo una pausa-. El amigo que llamó dijo que vendrá más tarde a verme.

- Comprendo...-. Dijo el doctor como única respuesta.

- Ren es así...siempre se preocupa por mí-. Dijo Jeanne mirando con ternura hacia la puerta-. Siempre tendré a Ren...

"Siempre voy a tenerlo", se dijo Jeanne mientras el doctor apenas y esbozaba una corta sonrisa mientras subrayaba por cuarta vez su nota en el tablero **"Revisar el ingreso de Jeanne Maiden"**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

¡Estúpido!, ¡ASÍ ERA COMO SE SENTÍA!.

¡Al llegar a esa habitación Jeanne lucía tan débil e indefensa, que por poco se le parte el corazón al verla!... RAYOS, se sintió feliz cuando determinó que ella le había llamado solo a él porque estaba en problemas; se determinó incluso a permanecer a su lado hasta que estuviera repuesta... ¡Y en menos de 2 segundos, ella había demostrado una recuperación asombrosa con solo hablar con Hao!

"BASTA" Le dijo esa vocecita interior, "BASTA DE SER SIEMPRE EL ÚNICO IDIOTA DISPUESTO A SER SU ALFOMBRA CADA VEZ QUE ELLA QUIERE"

Cuando hubo pasado las puertas del hospital; fue como si la realidad le chocara en toda la cara; ¿Por qué cuando Jeanne aparecía en el mapa todo lo demás desaparecía?; ahora que no estaba, por fin recordaba que no había asegurado su auto; que había dejado las llaves en el contacto y...

- Tamao...-. Se dijo de pronto y corrió al estacionamiento ubicando enseguida su auto, tenía las lunas bajas, "¡Rayos!", a medida que se acercaba intentaba agudizar la vista, ¿Se habría marchado?, al decir verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el hospital?, posiblemente se habría aburrido o...

pero entonces el "o..." quedó en pausa al ver a Tamao en el asiento del copiloto.

Tamao al sentirlo abrir la puerta limpió rápidamente sus ojos; había decidido olvidar aquello y lo iba a cumplir.

- Disculpa-. Dijo Ren en cuanto subió.

- Descuida-. Dijo ella esperando que sus ojos no la delataran-. Ahm, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Malas noticias?

- Jeanne... -. Dijo Ren -. Está hospitalizada.

- Oh...-. Musitó Tamao sin emoción alguna-. Ya veo, y ¿Es de cuidado?.

- Un cuadro de estrés-. Dijo Ren.

- Ella no lo dijo- Respondió Tamao, Ren la miró-. Quiero decir... por teléfono.

- Jeanne es...-. Comenzó a decir Ren y enseguida la palabra "Extraña" vino a su mente, pero la descartó enseguida-. Ella es muy reservada-. Escogió decir al fin y encendió el motor -. Vamos a casa.

Tamao no comprendía; el Ren preocupado que había salido como loco del auto , para luego mostrarse tan afectado por la situación de Jeanne; no tenía nada que ver con ese Ren que conducía en silencio, lucía ausente; desganado... y así permaneció el resto de la tarde; incluso durante la cena, en la que ninguno dijo nada más de lo necesario.

Ya entrada la noche, luego de la cena, Tamao se quedó echada sobre su cama, sentía como si hubieran estropeado su día especial; de alguna forma ese día debía ser especial; y realmente lo estaba siendo hasta que recordó la llamada de Jeanne.

No creía en verdad que ella llamaba a propósito; ¿Quién podía planear enfermarse a propósito?; pero ¿Por qué ella había reaccionado de esa forma?, es decir, ¿Qué si Ren se preocupaba por Jeanne?, después de todo Jeanne era su amiga, era como si ella se preocupara por Pilika o hasta por Chocolove...

- ¡Cielos...! , en verdad estoy divagando mucho-. Suspiró Tamao con la vista fija en el techo mientras abrazaba con fuerza su almohada-. Ojalá Ren esté de mejor ánimo por la mañana...

Checó su reloj de muñeca y automáticamente se dijo "Hora de dormir", pero no bien lo había pensado; escuchó ruido en el pasillo, específicamente una puerta cerrándose, pasos apresurados bajando la escalera y por último el motos del auto de Ren arrancando.

- ¿Qué?-. Se dijo a sí misma poniéndose de pie rápidamente y bajando al primer piso, pero para cuando salió de "Paradise", Ren ya se había marchado y eran las 10 de la noche-. Oh... Ren...

¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?, Tamao detestaba preguntarse ¿Por qué?, últimamente lo hacía a menudo, quería encontrar respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera tenían forma fija en su mente, pero que todas tenían que ver con Ren; confusa y preocupada no pudo conciliar el sueño; bebió leche caliente; caminó varias veces por la casa y no pudo cansarse; ni tampoco quitarse a Ren de la cabeza...

"No hay nada más importante que tú para mí... Jeanne"-. Recordaba sus palabras en el hospital.

¿Por qué ella había reaccionado de esa forma?, retrocediendo como si hubiera escuchado una noticia trágica, prácticamente corriendo de regreso al auto como si estuviera huyendo de algo muy doloroso, a medida que avanzaban los minutos, sus pensamientos se hacían insostenibles. La relación o la preocupación que Ren parecía mostrar por Jeanne no eran normales; es decir, Ren casi no era expresivo con nadie; quizá con ella un poco, pero la mayoría de veces porque terminaban discutiendo o debatiendo quién tenía la razón; tampoco le había notado TAN involucrado con su familia; quizá a excepción de Jun... pero su actitud cambiaba rotundamente con Jeanne.

No lograba quitarse de la cabeza su imagen; la mirada expresando preocupación como jamás le había visto antes; las manos tomando con delicadeza la de Jeanne como si estuviera tocando una imagen sagrada y aquellas palabras... ¡Esas palabras!

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El sonido de la tetera avisando su punto de ebullición la sacó de sus deliberaciones, "Medianoche" pensó mientras apagaba la cocina y se servía un poco de café, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Ren a medianoche?, el hospital estaría seguramente cerrado para visitas y solo atendiendo emergencias.

"Pero claro... si no hay nada más importante para él, es capaz de entrar a como dé lugar"-. Se contestó a sí misma mientras bebía su café-. "Yo debería estar durmiendo y no aquí en medio de la cocina y encima preocupada por..."

Se detuvo ahí mismo... exhalando un suspiro tanto de cansancio como de fastidio, ¿Qué se supone que había cambiado entre Ren y ella para que estuviera tan preocupada por él?, hacía unos meses ella estaría durmiendo como bebé en su habitación sin importarle que Ren estuviera o no en la casa; ES MÁS... hasta hubiera estado FELIZ de no tener que verlo por varios días, y sin embargo ahí estaba...

- Genial-. Se dijo frustrada-. Ahora no solo divago; sino que me pongo a analizar la situación como una esposa neurótica...

Cada vez era más tarde y Ren no regresaba, cuando por fin, mientras veía televisión en la sala (Acompañada por un GRAN bowl de palomitas de maíz), fue sucumbiendo al sueño, no supo cuánto tiempo durmió, ella lo sintió como si hubieran sido solo segundos; pero al despertar a causa del auto de Ren y checar su reloj se dio con que ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

- Oh-Oh-. Se dijo Tamao y rápidamente corrió a la cocina ocultando la taza y lo que quedaba de las palomitas de maíz, "Ocultar la evidencia era importante"; y luego veloz como un rayo regresó al sofá para simular dormir.

Ren entró a los segundos de que ella prácticamente se lanzara sobre el sofá, lógicamente ya estaba sobre aviso de que Tamao estaba despierta, debido a que las luces de "Paradise" estaban encendidas; sin embargo al verla "Durmiendo" en el sofá, apenas abrigada por su bata, no pudo hacer menos que extrañarse, ¿Qué mosca le habría picado ahora para escoger dormir allí?.

- ¿Tamao?-. La llamó Ren mientras se acercaba a la sala-. ¿Tamao?-. Lo hizo por segunda vez un poco más fuerte.

Entonces Tamao respiró con fuerza dándose ánimos para "despertar".

- ¿Qué haces dormida allí?-. Preguntó Ren enseguida.

Siguiente parte de la escena, decir "¿Eh?... ¿Qué hora es?", en resumen hacerse la despistada, buscar alguna excusa e irse a su habitación; pero por alguna razón Tamao no respondía... solo estaba ahí medio incorporada y sonriendo, simplemente sonriendo... no tenía explicación, pero estaba feliz de que Ren hubiera regresado a casa.

- ¿Hola?-. Dijo Ren al rato sin comprender ni por qué estaba ella allí, ni por qué le sonreía de esa forma.

- N-No...-. Reaccionó Tamao y estuvo a dos segundos de golpearse ella misma por ese lapsus-. No me di cuenta...

- Puedo verlo...-. Respondió Ren.

- Ahm... ¿Qué hora es?-. Preguntó Tamao poniéndose de pie.

- Las 2:10-. Respondió Ren.

- Vaya... ¡Sí que es tarde!-. Comentó ella apagando el televisor-. Y... ¿Todo bien?... ¿Fu-Fuiste al hospital, verdad?

- Sí...-. Musitó Ren desviando la mirada "Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho".

- Oh... ¿Se ... complicaron las cosas?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Solo quise asegurarme de que estuviera bien-. Respondió Ren luego de negar con la cabeza, ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones? ¿A ella qué más le daba?-. ... A... A Jeanne no le gusta quedarse sola.

- Ya veo-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí...-. Respondió Ren, "Muy bien junto al osito que Hao le dio" pensó con cierta amargura-. ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí?

- No podía dormir-. Dijo Tamao con rapidez-. B-Bueno... si estaba dormida cuando llegaste, pero... me refiero a... a antes.

Ren arqueó una ceja en cuanto ella terminó de decir aquellas atropelladas palabras, y nuevamente sin explicación alguna, Tamao enrojeció.

- E-E-Es q-que... ¡Tengo una historia!-. Se inventó Tamao levantando el dedo hacia el cielo-. ¡Sí, eso!... ¡Una historia en la cabeza dándome vueltas y me dio insomnio!... OSEA ANTES...-. Mintió y muy mal por cierto.

- Insomnio, claro... ¡Si estabas bien dormida en el sofá!-. Rebatió Ren.

- ¡¿Y-Y-Y-Yoo?-. Dijo Tamao y Ren cruzado de brazos esperó por una respuesta convincente, o al menos que fuera verdad a medias-. ¿P-Por qué me miras así?

- Estoy esperando a que me digas la verdad-. Respondió Ren de lo más natural y Tamao ahogó un gesto de pesadumbre.

- BIEN, la verdad es...-. Dijo ella intentando capturar una idea que la sacara del apuro, no estaba tan loca como para decirle que había estado despierta esperándolo y que del cansancio se quedó dormida en el sofá.

- Ya vas progresando...-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Y bien?

- La verdad es... que... ¡Estaba "técnicamente" dormida!-. Dijo Tamao y Ren rodó los ojos-. No, no... espera... en serio; yo... pues...-. Y de pronto la idea llegó-. ... ¡Estaba meditando!

Una carcajada ahogada por parte de Ren no se hizo esperar, ¡Vaya que ella sí era ocurrente!, "Meditando", "Sí claro ¡Cómo no!".

- ¿A las dos de la mañana?-. Bufó Ren.

- Sí... a las dos de la mañana-. Confirmó Tamao y con horror vio que la puertecilla de la alacena donde había ocultado su bowl de palomitas de maíz estaba abierta-. Ejem... deberías intentarlo-. Agregó como excusa de moverse e ir a cerrarlo.

Ren la siguió con la mirada, "¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto?", quizá estuviera buscando algún motivo de pelea, se encontraba estresado y volvía a irritarse nada más de acordarse de Jeanne abrazada a su osito, osito que según la enfermera le había traído "un amigo"... o quizá solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Tamao.

- ¿Será eso o me estabas esperando?-. Preguntó Ren siguiéndola a la cocina, Tamao como excusa de no mirarle se puso a limpiar con un trapo la barra-. ¿Estabas esperándome?

- ¿A-A ti? ¿Y p-p-para qué?-. Balbuceó Tamao enrojeciendo levemente.

- ¿Estabas esperándome?-. Preguntó Ren levemente divertido al no pasar por alto el sonrojo.

Tamao elevó los ojos al cielo intentando disimular.

- ¿Invertiría mis horas de sueño en algo como eso?-. Preguntó Tamao cruzándose de brazos-. Ya te lo dije, solo estaba meditando.

- MMMM...-. Balbuceó Ren-. Bien ya que estás despierta... dame un vaso con leche.

- ¿Leche? ¿Y a esta hora?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí, "leche" y "A esta hora" ¿Qué tiene de raro?-. Preguntó Ren-. Tú "meditas" de madrugada y a mí se me antoja un vaso con leche...

"¿Cómo se las arregla para desviar la conversación y lograr que termine atendiéndolo?", se preguntó Tamao: "¡Pero la culpa la tengo yo por preocuparme!".

- Bien...-. Fue todo lo que dijo Tamao antes de ir a sacar la leche-. ¿Quieres leche caliente o fría?

- Fría...-. Contestó Ren.

- Me sorprende que te dejaran entrar al hospital, te fuiste ya tarde-. Comentó Tamao mientras servía la leche, Ren solo la miró de reojo para luego recibir su vaso-. Jeanne y tú se conocen hace mucho ¿Verdad?

Ren que bebía tranquilamente su leche ladeó la mirada con cierta curiosidad ¿A qué venía eso?

- Somos amigos desde que éramos niños-. Dijo Ren al rato-. Ella, Hao y yo

- Ya veo-. Dijo Tamao de pronto más animada-. Así como Chocolove, Pilika y Yo.

- No me compares con ese defraudador-. Dijo Ren con cierta tosquedad.

- Yo lo decía por la cantidad de años...-. Respondió Tamao, "Ok... tema sensible"-. Aunque más sería en comparación con Pilika, a ella sí la conozco desde que era niña.

- Déjame ver si entiendo-. Dijo Ren dejando el vaso vacío a un lado-. ¿Has estado pensando en mi amistad con Jeanne a las dos de la mañana y esperaste a que regresara para preguntármelo?-. Ironizó Ren.

- ¡Claro que no!-. Dijo Tamao desviando la mirada-. Pensaba en ... otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- En... pues...-. Titubeó ella tomando el vaso y lavándolo rápidamente-. "Cosas"...-. Musitó-. M-Mis historias... lo que he pasado este año... mi casa... "Cosas"

- Cosas-. Repitió Ren sin perderla de vista, Tamao podía sentir su penetrante mirada aún estando de espaldas a él-. Bien, te sugiero que dejes de trasnocharte.

- Ya dije que es bueno "meditar" de vez en cuando-. Argumentó Tamao dándose la vuelta; pero entonces paró en seco, pues Ren, de alguna forma, se había acercado demasiado a ella y le miraba entre cansado y divertido.-. ¿Q-Q-Que...?

Y sin más aviso que una media sonrisa de lado, Ren golpeteó la nariz de Tamao sin mucha fuerza.

- En serio deja de trasnocharte-. Dijo Ren y retrocedió-. No le conviene a tu mentecita de pollo andar divagando.

Luego caminó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Ja; ja!-. Dijo Tamao reaccionando a los segundos, y dando gracias al cielo de que Ren no la viera enrojecer como un farol; "Por todos los cielos Tamao, ¿Qué te sucede?".

- ¡Buenas noches!-. Dijo Ren subiendo las escaleras.

Tamao se quedó un poco más en la cocina, tocó su nariz preguntándose por el gesto de Ren y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír; algo era seguro; aunque no recordara nada más tarde, antes de dormir... su último pensamiento sería para Ren.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

Esa mañana cuando Tamao se levantó a hacer el desayuno, descubrió que Ren ya se había marchado, dejando únicamente una nota.

"Tengo sesión fotográfica, almuerza y no me esperes"-. Decía la nota, Tamao miró su reloj de muñeca, Ren ni siquiera había desayunado.

Al preguntarse ¿Dónde habría ido?, tuvo como primera y quizá más segura respuesta que había ido al hospital a ver a Jeanne; pensarlo le devolvió la misma sensación que la había mantenido despierta la noche anterior.

"Tamao son amigos... es como si tú te preocuparas por Pilika o por Chocolove; ¿Qué tiene de extraño?"-. Se dijo mientras desayunaba sola-. Creo que Ren tiene razón, debo dejar de trasnocharme... ya estoy pensando tonterías.

No obstante, Tamao no estaba del todo equivocada sobre Ren; ya que en efecto, no pudiendo con su genio en la mañana, regresó al hospital muy temprano; pese a no haber dormido sus horas completas, se había despertado de mejor talante, planeando recoger a Jeanne, llevarla a casa y después acudir con Anna para trabajar.

Durante el camino se imaginaba encontrar a Jeanne aún echada en esa cama de hospital; débil como la había encontrado el día anterior; necesitada de su ayuda en pocas palabras; sin embargo, al llegar Jeanne estaba sentada en la salita de espera jugueteando con el osito que Hao le había llevado el día anterior.

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó alegre en cuanto vio a su amigo.

- Creí que estarías en la habitación aún-. Dijo Ren, y contrario a lo que él se había imaginado, Jeanne lucía repuesta.

- Solo espero a la receta del doctor-. Dijo Jeanne abrazando su osito-. Hao vino ayer en la tarde

- ¿Ah sí?-. Preguntó Ren incómodo.

- Sí; mira... ¿No es lindo?-. Preguntó Jeanne mostrando su osito-. Me lo dio él.

Ren ladeó la mirada molesto, Hao podía destrozarla en cuestión de segundos; pero le bastaba darle un estúpido oso de peluche y ella volvía a endiosarlo; iba a decir algo cuando salió el doctor.

- Ah... señor Tao, buenos días-. Saludó el hombre al reconocerlo.

- Buenos días-. Contestó Ren.

- Asumo que ha venido por la señorita Maiden-. Dijo el doctor-. Bien señorita, básicamente usted debe de alimentarse bien, a sus horas y por supuesto... dejar el cigarro y aminorar el consumo de alcohol.

- ¿Cigarro?, ¿Alcohol?-. Dijo Ren sorprendido.

- Sus análisis arrojan un cierto crecimiento en esos dos factores-. Dijo el médico-. No es alarmante, claro que no, pero contribuiría a que no recaiga.

- C-Claro doctor-. Dijo Jeanne levemente apenada-. Bueno... creo que ha sido todo.

- Aquí tiene-. Dijo el doctor entregándole la receta.

- Bien, que tengan un buen dí el doctor y se perdió por uno de los pasillos

En la receta, solamente había diagnosticado un cuadro de estrés leve y recetado vitaminas y descanso, tal y como se había propuesto el día anterior, revisó el ingreso de Jeanne al hospital, descubriendo que había sido a insistencias de ella y bajo el argumento de encontrarse muy débil que las enfermeras y el médico general , en especial el último dictaminó su internamiento; y no podía culparlos, él personalmente se hizo cargo de ella al verla tan mal en la habitación, claro que gran sorpresa se llevó cuando en menos de 5 segundos mejoró notablemente. "Gasto en vano de recursos..."

- Te llevaré a casa-. Dijo Ren tomando el maletín de mano de Jeanne.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Jeanne... "bien, pedí el taxi por gusto"-. Cuando llegue a casa voy a darme un buen baño; luego llamaré a Hao para decirle que ya estoy bien.

- ¿Y a qué vino ayer?-. Preguntó Ren mientras caminaban por el pasillo, cada vez se sorprendía más de su mejoría.

- ¿Cómo a qué?, se enteró que estaba enferma, por eso llamó a mi celular; luego apareció más tarde...-. Dijo Jeanne mirando con cariño a su osito-. Creo que se sintió un poco culpable.

- ¿Se sintió un "poco" culpable?-. Preguntó Ren deteniéndose de pronto-. Jeanne, te diagnosticaron un cuadro de estrés... y no me digas que es a causa del trabajo, no te has alimentado correctamente tampoco y los dos sabemos perfectamente que es a causa de Hao.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?-. Preguntó Jeanne incómoda.

- ¡Porque no es justo para ti!-. Dijo Ren elevando un poco la voz-. ¡Mírate! ¡Terminaste en el hospital por lo que te dijo ese día!, ¡Pero no bien te trae un oso o lo que sea y simplemente lo perdonas!

- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?-. Reclamó Jeanne-. ¡Hao vino a verme! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¡Si, lo hizo!... ¿Y qué?, ¿Acaso piensas que ha cambiado en algo su opinión?-. Arremetió Ren-. ¿O que de pronto porque tiene un gesto contigo se va a enamorar de ti?-. El rostro de Jeanne comenzaba a temblar mientras miraba a sus costados-. ¡Llevas años pensando lo mismo Jeanne!... ¡Y no va a suceder!

Jeanne entre que Ren decía aquello miraba casi con espanto como la gente que transitaba por el pasillo se detenía a observarlos; como única defensa se abrazaba más a su osito, de pronto ante lo último que dijo Ren, ella elevó la mirada molesta.

- No es ni el lugar ni la forma de discutir esto, Ren-. Dijo Jeanne tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡No me digas!...-. Respondió Ren, estaba soltando todo el enfado que tenía acumulado desde el día anterior-. Jeanne ¡Jamás será la forma ni el lugar si no comienzas a aceptarlo!, ¡Por tu propio bien acepta que Hao no es para ti!

- ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote Ren!... y... y creo que es una mala idea que me lleves a casa, me iré SOLA-. Dijo Jeanne.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-. Preguntó Ren cuando Jeanne le quitó su maletín.

- No, pero es lo mejor si vas a insistir en el tema-. Dijo Jeanne.

- ¿Tema? ¡Es que no estamos hablando de un tema!, ¡Se trata de tu vida!-. Reclamó Ren cogiéndola de los hombros-. No te restes importancia porque Hao ha tenido un gesto de amabilidad contigo, no lo hagas Jeanne.

- ¡Sé lo que hago!-. Respondió Jeanne alejándose de él.

- ¿Ah sí?, Viniste a parar al hospital ¿Cierto?...¡Permíteme dudarlo!-. Dijo Ren.

- Definitivamente no es una buena idea que nos vayamos juntos hoy-. Determinó Jeanne abrazando su oso y cogiendo con fuerza su maletín-. No necesito regaños en este momento y cuando te pones a hablar de Hao no haces otra cosa más que regañarme... adiós Ren.

Ren abrió la boca incrédulo, no podía mostrarse más preocupado por ella y Jeanne simplemente se enfadaba, simplemente olvidaba por qué había ido a parar al hospital y ¡El colmo era que el malo de la película resultaba SIENDO ÉL!

Así, estando ya a de camino a su sesión fotográfica, Ren no dejaba de golpear el timón de vez en cuando; estaba ofuscado, ofuscado por la terquedad de Jeanne, ¡Ofuscado por estar aún preocupado!, ¡Por no poder hacerle entender!... ¡Ofuscado por sentirse un IDIOTA!.

De pronto un fugaz; pero certero pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza.

- No es a Jeanne a quien tengo que convencer-. Se dijo de pronto tras frenar frente a un semáforo-. No estaría en problemas y no estaría ilusionada si Hao no le diera motivos para estarlo... no es Jeanne quien debe entender; ¡Sino Hao!.

Tan pronto como se convenció de ello, miró la hora en su reloj; faltaba aún 1 hora para que iniciara su sesión.

- "Tiempo suficiente"-. Se dijo Ren y aprovechando que aún estaba en rojo, marcó el número de Anna.

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

Yoh se encontraba en la oficina de Anna en esos momentos, sentado en un sillón unipersonal con la mirada perdida y la cabeza apoyada en su mano fingiendo despreocupación, Anna por su parte intentaba mirar solo su ordenador y no el equipo de fotografía bien empacado sobre la mesita de centro, mucho menos al dueño.

Se sentía mal, no había duda; mucho más porque en ese preciso día había permitido que su vida sentimental se mezclara con los negocios, Yoh había estado ahí desde temprano, animoso como siempre, listo a realizar una nueva sesión fotográfica; pero ella no había tenido ni las fuerzas ni el valor para decirle que había decidido cambiar al fotógrafo para esa sesión.

La noticia dejó en frío a Yoh; ¿Eso significaba un despido?, ¿Acaso que su trabajo ya no era tan bueno? ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA?... lo preguntó ni bien le comunicaron la decisión; pero desde entonces Anna solo había guardado silencio argumentando que tenía muchas cosas por hacer; tornándose fría nuevamente, aún tratándose de él.

Desde entonces habían pasado cerca de 2 horas, dos horas en las que luego de un intento de discusión por parte de Yoh, el hombre había decidido no moverse de ahí hasta obtener una explicación.

La resistencia de Anna estaba a punto de caer; jamás creyó que el pacífico Yoh Miyajima fuera tan persistente; bueno, había logrado calar su muralla y llegar a volverse una parte importante de ella; pero Anna siempre se había considerado lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear asuntos personales de los asuntos de negocios... aunque era claro que estaba derrotada esa vez.

Yoh se había mantenido silente y casi ausente todo ese tiempo, no quería dejar que su mente maquinara posibles respuestas que lograran inquietarlo o enojarlo más de lo que estaba; y sólo los cielos sabían que estaba poniendo el máximo de sus esfuerzos en no enfadarse con Anna.

De pronto dejó de escuchar el suave tecleo de los dedos de Anna en su ordenador; se animó a no mirarla; pero fue imposible para él no sentir curiosidad para lo que Anna hacía; al parecer buscaba algo; minutos después la sintió acercarse... ya girar a verla fue inevitable.

Frente a él apareció una Anna de mirada ladeada, vestida impecablemente y hermosa como siempre, traía algo en sus manos y luego de captar su atención lo extendió hacia él.

- Aquí está tu explicación-. Fue todo lo que dijo Anna extendiendo hacia él un file, Yoh no reaccionó de momento-. Esta es la explicación que querías Yoh...-. Repitió Anna casi enfadada.

Entonces Yoh recibió el file, ella se quedó quieta esperando que lo leyera, minutos más tarde Yoh leía la parte central de aquél documento.

"... firmado un acuerdo de exclusividad; esperamos la participación de Yoh Miyajima; asimismo requerimos que el actor Ren Tao sea la imagen publicitaria del proyecto "Vogafilm"; las condiciones serán las mismas de la anterior campaña y..."

De pronto entendía... parte.

- Tienes un acuerdo de exclusividad firmado con la empresa, Anna... -. Dijo Yoh-. ¿Por qué estás mezclando una cosa con la otra? ya sé que Ren no puede verme, ¿Pero es tan importante que te arriesgas al...?

- ¿Desprestigio?-. Completó Anna enfrentándolo-. Ya sé que firmé un acuerdo, pero todo está solucionado.

- No, no todo está solucionado-. Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie tras dejar el file junto a su equipo fotográfico-. No he pedido una explicación en todo este tiempo porque confío en ti.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-. Interrumpió Anna intentando regresar tras la seguridad de su escritorio; pero entonces Yoh la sujetó de su brazo, sorprendiéndola a tal grado que la dejó sin habla.

-Hasta ahora nadie resultaba perjudicado-. Respondió Yoh mirándola con severidad.

-"Yoh... no puedo, no puedo contarte mis sospechas, no aún"-. Pensó Anna en un breve momento de debilidad; antes de tornarse dura nuevamente y ejercer fuerza en contrario para soltarse de Yoh.

- Nadie ha salido perjudicado-. Respondió Anna intentando guardar la calma y su postura fría-. El cliente entendió... no es el único que te prefiere como fotógrafo Yoh.

- Es decir que mentiste; no solo al cliente SINO A MÍ, esto lo sabías desde antes-. Dijo Yoh.

- Lo sabía-. Corroboró Anna

Ella quiso seguir en su postura fría, no obstante flaqueó cuando Yoh comenzó a retroceder, de pronto visualizó lo que tanto temía; una breve alucinación de que Yoh se marcharía para siempre; eso sumado a la expresión desorientada del fotógrafo, le hizo olvidar su aplomo, cuando menos se fijó estaba sujeta a Yoh.

- ¡Espera... no!

- Anna...-. La llamó Yoh tan desconcertado como ella por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- E-Es importante-. Dijo Anna con la mirada fija en algún lugar mientras se sujetaba a su camisa-. Es importante Yoh, Ren... él... ¡No te puede ver!

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Yoh volteando hacia ella para sujetarla de los hombros con suavidad-. Puedes decírmelo Anna.

- No puedo...-. Susurró ella, de pronto al tenerla frente a frente Yoh no reconoció en esa expresión a la Anna de siempre, la mujer solo le miraba como si de un momento a otro él fuera a desaparecer... Anna tenía miedo.-. No me importa si llego a desprestigiarme por no cumplir mi palabra; pero no puedo... no en este momento...

- Confía en mí...-. Pidió Yoh-. Sea lo que sea, por favor...

- No entenderías...-. Musitó Anna sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

- Ha salido alguien perjudicado Anna... ¡Tú!, ¡Mírate!, Anna por favor, dime lo que está sucediendo ¿Por qué Ren Tao no puede verme?-. Siguió Yoh.

- No...-. Siguió diciendo Anna.

- ¡¿Por qué?-. Exclamó Yoh.

- ¡Porque Ren podría re...!ó Anna rindiéndose al fin; pero no bien había comenzado la confesión, el teléfono de la oficina los interrumpió-. Debo contestar.

- Puede esperar-. Determinó Yoh sujetándola con fuerza; pero sin ser brusco.

- Puede ser importante-. Insistió Anna.

- Puede esperar Anna...-. Dijo Yoh más seguro, pero entonces Anna elevó la mirada.

- ¡Yoh!-. Exclamó Anna recobrando su fuerza de pronto-. DEBO... contestar.

Yoh le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de soltarla; por fin Anna estuvo tras la seguridad de su escritorio y contestó el teléfono.

**..o**

**..o**

- Anna Kyoyama al habla-. Dijo ella.

- Anna, soy Ren...-. Respondieron y ella se sorprendió ¿Ahora qué?, se dijo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Llegaré tarde a la sesión-. Informó Ren-. Me ha surgido un imprevisto.

- Pues tu "imprevisto" tendrá que esperar, te quiero puntual Ren-. Dijo Anna, Yoh ya había desviado la mirada.

- No puedo posponerlo... llegaré 15 minutos tarde, tu "equipo" no morirá sin mí 15 minutos-. Dijo Ren-. Solo llamé para informarte, ADIOS.

**..o**

**..o**

Entonces colgó, Anna rabió unos segundos mirando furiosa el teléfono en su mano, "Ya se las pagaría ese presumido"; de pronto Yoh cruzó rápidamente la oficina rumbo a la salida.

- ¿Adónde vas?-. Preguntó Anna, el miedo regresó a su pecho.

- No tengo una sesión a la que asistir hoy-. Respondió Yoh sin voltear a verla-. Tengo que salir de aquí...

- Yoh...-. Murmuró Anna sintiendo nuevamente como si fuera a desaparecer.

- No es buena idea que hablemos ahora-. Dijo Yoh girando un poco la mirada hacia ella-. Regresaré más tarde-. Añadió en tono y gesto serio; Anna no dijo nada cuando se marchó... le dolía sí... pero al menos había dicho que regresaría.

- "Quizá sea lo mejor por ahora"-. Se dijo Anna antes de dejarse caer en su sillón

Luego el equipo de Yoh y la carta del cliente le dieron un terrible mensaje desde la mesita de centro; su plazo estaba a punto de culminar; los límites se cerraban cada vez más e Yoh no se conformaría la siguiente vez con nada que no fuera la verdad.

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

La revista estaba comenzando a rendir sus frutos; como primer proyecto de su editorial se estaba volviendo uno de los medios más comprados en Okinawa y sus islas; y ya estaba rumoreándose que la revista estaría prontamente nominada a premios por "Mejor Magazine del año", y "Mejor administración"; el éxito le daba muchas ideas de expansión a Hao; una de ellas tenía que ver con inmiscuirse en la producción de películas; en verdad esa había sido su meta desde que se propuso iniciar esa empresa.

Estaba precisamente leyendo las sinopsis de Tamao; haciendo anotaciones de sus propias ideas al respecto; notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto la joven en cada palabra; y en verdad en técnica y composición la lectura resultaba entretenida; en el otro documento el resumen de los diálogos ayudaba mucho a hacerse una idea de las escenas; eran cómicas como él se lo imaginaba y daba exactamente a lo que estaba buscando; pero se preguntaba ¿Qué sentiría él leyendo algo que Tamao amara escribir?

Se hallaba con esa pregunta en mente cuando alguien entró sorpresivamente a su oficina.

- ¡Señor, por favor no le he anunciado...!-. Decía su asistente intentando detener a la visita-. Señor Asakura, disculpe.

- Está bien Kotaro-. Dijo Hao gratamente sorprendido, el asistente hizo una venia y salió-. Ren, esto sí es una sorpresa... ¿Cómo has...?

- No te alegres tanto-. Dijo Ren y de repente Hao tuvo un mal presentimiento, Ren lucía muy serio, es más... lucía muy molesto.

- Ok... ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Vengo del hospital-. Dijo Ren acercándose al escritorio de Hao-. Pregúntame por qué vengo de allí.

- Por Jeanne, ¿Por qué otra cosa?, a menos que tu esposa esté delicada... ¿Ella está bien?-. Dijo Hao saliendo de detrás del escritorio.

- No me cambies el tema-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Qué sucede Ren?, noto que estás molesto-. Acotó Hao.

-¡No me digas!-. Ironizó Ren-. ¡Excelente!, así no tendré que explicarlo... Escúchame bien Hao, ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a Jeanne!

- ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede?-. Preguntó Hao sin comprender.

- Me sucede que estoy HARTO-. Respondió Ren, endureciendo la mirada y enfatizando su estado de ánimo-. ¿Sabes que Jeanne fue a dar al hospital por causa tuya?

- ¿Por causa mía?-. Preguntó Hao bufando con cierta gracia-. Vamos Ren, ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora, según tú?

- ¿Y quieres que yo te lo diga?, Estoy al tanto de lo que le dijiste la última vez que se vieron-. Dijo Ren-. Jamás la vi tan deprimida como ese día... ¡Y luego me entero que está en el hospital por un cuadro de estrés!

- ¡Estoy al tanto!-. Exclamó Hao endureciendo también la mirada-. ¿Se supone que es mi culpa?, Jeanne sabe perfectamente cómo son las cosas; que haya tenido un mal cuadro y haya tenido que estar en el hospital, lo lamento... ¡Pero eso no tiene relación con lo que ella y yo conversamos el otro día!

- ¡Por supuesto que la tiene!-. Respondió Ren-. ¡Jeanne es muy sensible y lo sabes! ¡Cada cosa que tú hagas o digas le afecta directamente!

- No soy responsable por lo que ella pueda sentir Ren-. Determinó Hao-. ¿Quieres reclamarme el hecho de su hospitalización? ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¡Como siempre "tú nunca haces nada"!, pero ayer fuiste a verla, sabiendo lo que ella siente por ti...-. Siguió Ren.

- ¡Fui a verla porque soy su amigo!-. Corrigió Hao-. Son cosas muy diferentes.

- ¡No lo son para ella!-. Exclamó Ren pasando una mano por su cabeza.

Hao se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse; no tenía intención alguna de discutir con Ren por algo que no consideraba su responsabilidad; pero fuera de ello, los reclamos, el enfado e incluso la presencia misma de Ren allí no eran buena señal; de pronto se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y que el Ren Tao frente a él fuera el mismo hombre enamorado perdidamente de Jeanne Maiden; de pronto también dos flashes llegaron a su mente; la primera cuando llamó el día anterior y Ren le había contestado de esa forma... y la segunda, cuando él salía luego de hablar con el médico, le pareció ver el auto de Ren estacionarse en el hospital; quiso creer que estaba alucinando; pero la reacción de su amigo en esos momentos le decía que no había alucinado su presencia tan tarde en ese lugar.

- No voy a discutir Ren-. Dijo de pronto Hao sin elevar la voz-. No hay motivo de reclamo ni tampoco razón para que seas tú quien venga a decirme estas cosas.

- ¿Qué?-. Respondió Ren.

- Me escuchaste; "Cuadro de estrés", es posible que Jeanne lo haya sufrido, ¿Que haya necesitado hospitalización?, no lo sé... pero según el médico que la atendió, el "cuadro de estrés", fue leve, MUY leve...

- ¿Estás tratando de...?-. Quiso decir Ren; Hao tenía el control de la situación.

- Respóndete tú mismo, la recuperación de Jeanne ha sido asombrosa ¿No te parece?-. Dijo Hao.

- No...-. Respondió Ren, aunque una efímera vocecita le decía que "SI", pero la calló enseguida-. ¡Eso se debe a que fuiste a verla, a llenarle de esperanza con tu estúpido oso de peluche y...!

- ¿Te estás escuchando?-. Le interrumpió como el Ren perdidamente enamorado de Jeanne nuevamente; ¡Como siempre!

- No intentes cambiar el tema, ¡Esas son tonterías!-. Respondió Ren intentando lucir seguro; pero retrocedió sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Lo son?-. Inquirió Hao avanzando un poco hacia él-. ¿En verdad son tonterías cuando vas a hacerle guardia por la noche en lugar de estar en TU casa con TU mujer?

Ren estaba desarmado, Hao apenas creía que se había animado a decir aquello; ahora evaluaba el gesto de Ren; había entrado molesto y ahora lucía nervioso; "No puede ser que..."

- Tus reclamos responden a los de un hombre celoso-. Punzó Hao.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Exclamó Ren superando el pasmo-. Si fui a verla es porque me preocupa, ¡Porque soy su amigo...!

- ¿Eso es verdad Ren?-. Preguntó Hao-. O sigues enamorado de ella...

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!-. Reclamó Ren frunciendo el ceño-. NO ES ASÍ.

- Pues no lo parece-. Respondió Hao adquiriendo cierta frialdad antes de regresar detrás de su escritorio-. Y no es justo.

- ¿Qué?

- Desde siempre, has interpuesto a Jeanne por sobre todos los demás en tu vida; ¡Incluso frente a tu hermana Jun a la que adoras...!

Hao hizo una pausa breve analizando el rostro de Ren, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por mantenerse neutro, ah... pero aún no podía engañarlo, como cuando eran jóvenes, Ren aún no podía ocultar del todo la expresividad de sus ojos.

- En ese entonces... lo entendía-. Prosiguió Hao-. Lo entendía porque "estabas" enamorado de Jeanne y además porque siempre has creído que debes protegerla.

Ren guardó un silencio sepulcral, fijo en el lugar donde estaba, incapaz de moverse; Hao hizo otra pausa como si lo que pensara decir fuera muy difícil.

- Antes no salía nadie perjudicado... pero no es justo ahora que no pienses en los que te rodean antes de poner a Jeanne en primer plano nuevamente-. Siguió Hao, y tras asegurarse de tener toda la atención de Ren se puso de pie-. En especial... ¡No es justo con tu esposa... !, ¡Con Tamao! ¿Has pensado en ello?

Ren no supo qué responder, Hao esperó un poco; pero al ver que había tocado un punto sensible bufó con cansancio; no era agradable jugar el papel que le había tocado en esa situación; inconscientemente estaba llamando la atención a Ren por no pensar en su esposa al preocuparse por Jeanne; cuando en verdad lo que buscaba era que Ren admitiera que seguía enamorado de Jeanne; así no sería tan deshonesto aceptar sus propios sentimientos hacia la esposa de su mejor amigo.

- Puedes apostar en este mismo momento-. Dijo Hao a manera de conclusión ya que Ren no decía nada-. Que mañana o a más tardar pasado mañana, Jeanne estará muy contenta en su tienda... como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Aléjate-. Dijo Ren con menos fuerza-. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer si ella te preocupa un poco.

-También deberías hacerlo Ren-. Respondió Hao fulminante-. Ya conoces las razones.

Hao no agregó nada más y se limitó a seguir con la mirada a Ren cuando se marchó. El actor condujo a toda prisa hacia el set de Anna, al llegar su mánager la esperaba de pésimo humor por su pelea con Yoh; los demás miembros del equipo al ver que Ren tampoco estaba de muy buenas migas decidieron darles su espacio a las dos bombas de tiempo que eran el actor estrella y la jefa en esos momentos.

- MEDIA HORA, REN-. Dijo Anna a manera de enfadado saludo-. ¡Tú tardanza a MI me cuesta dinero! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?

- ¡Ya estoy aquí ¿O no?-. Respondió Ren de mal talante-. Y si tanto de preocupa TU dinero, ¡Pues descuéntamelo!

- ¡¿Y hasta crees que te pediría opinión para hacerlo? ¡No me colmes la paciencia!... será mejor que vayas a prepararte y POR TU BIEN que hagas un buen trabajo-. Respondió Anna dándose cuenta que tenía a todo el equipo paralizado y con las miradas sobre ellos-. ¡Y ustedes qué están mirando! ¡¿Qué les pago por estar de mirones? ¡A TRABAJAR TODO EL MUNDO; ESTAMOS RETRASADOS!

Para cuando Anna volteó a seguir su reprimenda hacia Ren, vio que el actor hacía rato de había ido a camerinos, minutos más tarde salió cambiado con el mismo semblante peligroso con el que había entrado. Anna suspiró cansada; ya eran suficientes problemas tratando de excusar la imposibilidad de usar a Yoh como fotógrafo como para tener que lidiar con Ren en ese momento.

De modo que se limitó a observar como el fotógrafo suplente realizaba la sesión, y claro... a criticar lo que consideraba equivocado.

- Si dejaras de fruncir el ceño saldría mejor-. Dijo Anna luego de las 10 primeras fotos-. Se supone que estás promocionando a la empresa, no buscando su quiebra

Ren no respondió nada ante el comentario, solo se forzó a relajar los músculos de la cara y cambiar de posición acorde a lo que el fotógrafo le indicaba, Anna se mostró indiferente aunque por dentro reconoció la mejoría en las facciones de Ren y en su lenguaje corporal; ahora el problema era el fotógrafo.

- No estás llegando a él-. Dijo Anna y el fotógrafo tembló observándole de reojo-. El cliente no pagará por simples fotografías de Ren Tao, ¡Paga por un concepto!

- Sí señorita Kyoyama-. Respondió el fotógrafo-.

- ¡No me digas, "Sí, señorita Kyoyama"!-. Dijo Anna y el fotógrafo se encogió en su sitio-. ¡Necesito acciones, no palabras!

- ¡Solo soy el suplente!-. Dijo el fotógrafo.

- Sería más fácil que accionara si dejaras de gritarle, Anna-. Dijo Ren compadeciéndose del fotógrafo-. ¿Y desde cuándo trabajamos con suplentes?

- ¡Desde que estás tú como imagen!-. Se le escapó a Anna.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren, entonces Anna bajó la guardia, había hablado de más y en el peor momento.

- NADA... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y dirigir una sesión fotográfica no es mi función-. Dijo Anna tratando de arreglar las cosas-. Escucha, tienes ropa a la vanguardia, muéstrate como si fueras de otro tiempo... algo... futurista, Y TU...-. Añadió hacia el fotógrafo-. Haz un close up de su rostro, toma fotografías de cuerpo entero y procura que el slogan de la empresa se luzca con Ren ¿Has entendido?

Ren y el fotógrafo cruzaron una mirada un tanto desconcertada; Ren porque hasta ese momento no había escuchado a Anna participar tan activamente, MENOS dirigiendo a los fotógrafos; y en cuanto al suplente se sentía ligeramente ridiculizado porque la mujer estuviera diciéndole cómo hacer su trabajo, y lo peor era que... TENÍA RAZÓN.

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

La sesión había ayudado bastante a que pudiera bloquear el lío que era su mente tras su discusión con Hao, de camino a casa no pudo más que recordar las muchas veces que Jeanne se había enfermado o deprimido porque Hao no respondía a sus expectativas, o porque Hao viajaba constantemente; o porque no le llamaba... él sentía todo ese tiempo su dolor como si fuera propio; pero solo bastaba una llamada de Hao, una mínima seña de cordialidad para que Jeanne fuera feliz y olvidara todo; ¿Qué diferenciaba todas esas veces de esta?

"Jeanne no podía ser tan cruel", se quiso convencer Ren; pero lo que Hao dijo no perdía razón solo porque fuera difícil de aceptar; él siempre había puesto primero a Jeanne sobre todos los demás; primero Jun, luego su trabajo y ahora; tal y como afirmaba Hao; sobre Tamao.

Pero Tamao no era su esposa, ese era el problema; Hao podría tener razón sobre ella si su relación con Tamao fuera verdaderamente la de marido y mujer; pero no lo era, ¡No lo era!...

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?", "¡Si no ibas a regresar no debiste decir que lo harías!".

El recuerdo de la voz de Tamao, aunque de una pelea pasada y superada lo atormentaron en plena carretera, no había sido su intención dejarla, tampoco fue su obligación sacarla o recogerla... pero el detalle es que se había sentido pésimo cuando se lo reclamó...

"¿Tienes idea de la hora que era? ¡Y yo estaba sola!".

Cada recuerdo le otorgaba razón a Hao; y muy en el fondo él sabía que era cierto... dejaba siempre de lado a todos cuando aparecía Jeanne, siempre con el mismo resultado, siempre con el mismo efecto devastador en él.

Llegó al fin a casa, lo único que quería era enclaustrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí en un buen tiempo; pero al entrar vio a Tamao concentrada en el ordenador y con una libreta al lado; ella al sentirlo llegar volteó y le sonrió.

- Hola Ren, ¿Cómo te fue?-. Saludó ella, "ok Tamao, Como que te alegras demasiado cuando él llega a casa".

- Sí...bien-. Fue todo lo que contestó Ren intentando cumplir su meta.

- ¿Sucedió algo?-. Preguntó Tamao poniéndose de pie tras la extraña y seca respuesta de Ren.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?-. Respondió Ren con un pie en la escalera, ¿Por qué se había detenido?, lo más fácil hubiera sido ignorarla, no hubiera sido nada nuevo.

- Por la cara que tienes-. Respondió Tamao apoyándose en uno de los muros-. No pareces haber tenido un buen día.

-...

- ... es eso o no has comido nada-. Completó Tamao.

Ren giró hacia ella, parecía analizarla, Tamao le sonrió en respuesta; ella había tenido un día muy tranquilo y debido a esa tranquilidad se había inquietado ante el gesto serio de Ren al llegar.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo al fin Ren acercándose un poco.

- ¿Tengo razón?-. Preguntó Tamao... ¿En cuál de las dos opciones tendría razón?

- No he comido nada, sírveme el almuerzo-. Respondió Ren y Tamao por poco se cae de la impresión.

- ¿A- A-Almuerzo?-. Titubeó ella.

- ¿No acabas de ofrecerme comida?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¡No!, yo... solo estaba suponiendo-. Respondió Tamao.

- Pues deja de suponer y haz algo-. Dijo Ren.

- Pero a esta hora... ¿Y además qué?, no compré nada y solo quedan instantáneos...yo me comí uno para almorzar-. Dijo Tamao.

- Olvídalo-. Dijo Ren dándose la media vuelta.

Tamao mordió nerviosa su labio, y cuando Ren se aproximaba de nuevo a la escalera, tuvo un impulso que ciegamente siguió.

- Ahm... ¡Hay helado!ó Tamao y Ren volvió a verla.

- ¿Helado para almorzar?, Ya se acaba la tarde-. Preguntó Ren y era cierto, de hecho ya estaba entrando la noche.

- Bueeeno... no sé si sea común almorzar helado; pero no es la primera vez que comemos helado de finalizada la tarde-. Respondió Tamao.

Cuando menos se lo pensó, estaba frente a ella con un tazón de helado en las manos.

- Estás muy serio...-. Comentó Tamao rompiendo el silencio.

- Y tú estás muy preguntona-. Dijo Ren dejando el helado sobre la mesa.

- Ok..."tema sensible", ya entendí-. Respondió Tamao llevándose otra cucharilla de helado a la boca.

- No quiero hablar de eso-. Dijo Ren sin razón alguna.

- Ok, entonces hablemos de MI día ¿Qué tal? eso sí que es interesante ¿No?-. Propuso Tamao repentinamente muy animada, Ren arqueó una ceja-. ¿No?... ok... debe ser muy pesado si ni el helado te ha reanimado.

- ¿Por qué piensas que el helado debería reanimarme?-. Preguntó Ren.

- En realidad no lo sé... pero desde que me acuerdo, siempre que me sacas de quicio me das helado-. Respondió Tamao con suma naturalidad-. Creí que era tu forma de "Sentirte mejor"

Repentinamente Ren le miró con cierta curiosidad, Tamao había concluido aquello por sí misma sin pensar que había dado en el clavo; porque de alguna manera el helado le hacía sentir mejor, a la vez que le traía recuerdos, la mayor parte en relación a Jeanne.

- Ren, a que no sabes el colmo de un ladrón muy tonto que entra a robar una tienda de ropa-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

- ¿Que cuál es el colmo de un ladrón muy tonto que entra a robar a una tienda de ropa?-. Repitió Tamao.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-. Dijo Ren, Tamao se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo!, es un chiste-. Dijo Tamao

- No tengo ánimos para chistes-. Dijo Ren mirando al frente.

- Es uno bueno...-. Dijo Tamao aún animosa-. Vamos, ¿Cuál es el colmo de un ladrón muy tonto que entra a robar una tienda de ropa?

- No sé...-. Dijo Ren.

- Ni siquiera lo has intentado-. Se quejó Tamao-. Anda...-. Insistió ella moviéndole del hombro.

- Ya dije que no lo sé-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Entonces te rindes?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?-. Preguntó Ren con cierta ironía.

- Es fácil... el colmo de un ladrón muy tonto que entra a robar una tienda de ropa... ¡Es que lo delaten los maniquíes!-. Dijo Tamao y comenzó a reírse, Ren se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Y se supone que es un chiste?-. Ironizó Ren, Tamao fue ahogando su risa y resopló luego con desgano.

- ¡Oh vamos!... ¡Estoy tratando de animarte!-. Dijo ella y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo-. No es un mal chiste...

- No hace reír-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.

Tamao se hizo a un lado cuando él pasó; suspirando con cautela por no haber conseguido reanimarlo; Ren si era posible se estaba yendo más enfadado de lo que había llegado y por alguna razón que escapaba a su lógica; ella sentía cierta necesidad de volverlo a la normalidad.

- Cabeza de chorlito-. Masculló Ren por lo bajo; pero Tamao logró escucharlo.

- Oye, el que tú seas un amargado no quiere decir que MI chiste no sea gracioso-. Respondió Tamao y Ren se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-. Dijo Ren.

- Si yo soy una cabeza de chorlito, entonces tú eres un amargado-. Dijo Tamao son una sonrisita pícara mientras recogía los platos de postre y los ponía al fregadero, luego al tener la mirada fija de Ren sobre sí se atrevió a mirarle con cierta ironía-. ¿Qué?

- Por tu bien, haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada-. Dijo Ren obligándose a voltear, no quería pelear con Tamao; o en determinado caso no quería descargar en ella toda su tensión.

- Como quieras-. Dijo Tamao contra todo pronóstico mientras salía de detrás de la barra de la cocina-. De todas maneras no me gusta conversar con amargados.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina de Ren y su intento de autocontrol se fue al olvido; Tamao sintió la misma corriente eléctrica en cuanto él volvió a mirarla, esta vez de manera peligrosa; lo siguiente se resumió en segundos, entre el ceño fruncido de Ren y el nerviosismo de Tamao intentando hallar una ruta de escape... no hallando mejor forma de salvar su vida que correr a través de la puerta del patio.

- ¡Regresa aquí!-. Gritó Ren al perseguirla, Tamao mientras se refugiaba tras el columpio-. ¡Deja de jugar!

- ¡¿Jugar? ¡Salvo mi vida!-. Dijo Tamao jugando a tientas entre los intentos de Ren para alcanzarla.

- ¡Ya verás!-. Dijo Ren tratando de atraparla, pero Tamao dio un salto hacia un lado logrando irse del otro lado del columpio.

- ¡Ren mira! ¡Es la señorita Anna!-. Gritó Tamao cubriéndose luego la boca y colocando cara de espanto; Ren volteó ingenuamente hacia la casa y ella aprovechó para huir hacia la playa a la par que una venita aparecía latente en la sien del actor al darse cuenta del engaño

- Suficiente-. Se dijo Ren antes de correr en dirección a la playa.

Tamao perdía velocidad cada vez más, no estaba acostumbrada a correr y la arena le dificultaba la tarea, en cambio Ren que lo hacía todas las mañanas logró alcanzarla con facilidad.

- ¡Era broma!-. Exclamó Tamao viéndose atrapada.

- ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es una broma!-. Exclamó Ren tratando de atraparla, Tamao pasó por debajo de sus brazos logrando evadirlo de la misma manera un par de veces, cuando a la tercera la atrapó.

- ¡Espera Ren! ¿Qué te propones?-. Dijo ella alarmada mientras trataba de soltarse en vano.

- ¡Enseñarte lo que puede alegrar a un AMARGADO como yo!-. Respondió Ren con una sonrisa medio 0maligna.

- ¡S-S-Solo respira!-. Titubeó Tamao; pero entonces Ren que sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca, la tomó en brazos repentinamente-. ¡WAAAA! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME!-. Exigió Tamao intentando desesperadamente de soltarse.

- ¡ÉSTATE QUIETA!-. Gritó Ren tratando de contener sus pataleos; en eso Tamao miró para atrás dándose cuenta de inmediato de las intenciones de Ren... La iba a arrojar al mar.

- ¡No te atrevas!-. Dijo Tamao desde sus brazos, Ren respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y avanzó decidido hacia el mar-. ¡No Ren!.

- ¡BON VOGAGE!-. Dijo Ren y pretendió impulsarla hacia el mar.

Sin embargo, luego de gritar en el oído de Ren, Tamao se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello impidiéndole así su cometido.

- ¡Suéltame!-. Exigió Ren.

- ¡Suéltame tú!-. Exigió Tamao.

- ¡Eso intento!-. Dijo Ren tratando de alejarla.

- ¡No en el mar, idiota!-. Dijo Tamao sujetándose firmemente.

Como consecuencia Ren comenzó a andar a tientas al cambiar de prioridades; ya no encabezaba la lista el arrojar a Tamao al mar; sino el separarla de sí mismo; Tamao por su parte iba en contra; no iba a soltarlo por ninguna razón porque de lo contrario él la arrojaría al mar.

- "Oh no"-. Pensó Ren al sentir cómo las olas en la orilla comenzaban a mojarlo; al mirar de reojo se dio cuenta que había entrado a la orilla; Tamao seguía resistiéndose a soltarse y luego de una breve lucha, los dos se quedaron quietos.

- ¡BASTA!-. Gritaron los dos quedándose inmóviles y se miraron a través de la noche.

Solo entonces Tamao se dio cuenta de la posición incómoda en la que estaba; no solo tenía prácticamente abrazado cual pulpo a Ren; sino que luego del último grito se habían quedado fijos, rostro con rostro, nariz con nariz, los ojos sumamente abiertos y las mejillas repentinamente sonrosadas.

Algo pasó en esos momentos en que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir o cómo actuar; cuando Ren comenzaba a recuperar el habla, Tamao pareció salir de una especie de burbuja y tomar en cuenta que aún estaba en peligro de ser arrojada al mar; por tanto quiso zafarse, logrando desequilibrar a Ren y como GRAN resultado... los dos fueron a caer al agua.

- ¡Mira lo que...!-. Quiso decir Ren antes de que una pequeña ola lo impidiera mojándolos a ambos, Tamao estaba encima de él.-. ¡ARG!

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó Tamao jalándole de la camisa para sacar su cara del agua.

Ren tosió con fuerza, estaba empapado; Tamao lo estaba a medias; entonces miró al actor, con el cabello caído a causa del agua, ya no había huella de su característico pico y encima le miraba entre molesto y consternado.

- Jajajjajajaja-. Comenzó a reír Tamao para luego ponerse de pie.

Ren resopló con fastidio, Tamao se sujetaba el estómago de la risa, entonces Ren la hizo trastabillar logrando que cayera en el agua; sin embargo ella no dejó de reírse y en respuesta le arrojó un poco de agua a la cara.

- ¡Con que sí eh!-. Respondió Ren arrojándole agua.

Se sentía exasperado primero por no poder callarla; pero sin querer comenzó a jugar; corrieron juntos arrojándose agua de vez en cuando, poco a poco Ren dejó de hacer el papel de cazador y comenzó a divertirse; los dos estaban empapados y llenos de arena.

- ¡Se te cayó el pico!-. Gritó Tamao entre risas.

- ¡Y tú tienes arena en la cara!-. Respondió Ren; entonces ella cogió un poco de arena mojada y se la arrojó-. ¡Hey!-. Gritó Ren esquivando el misil arenoso, automáticamente cogió un poco de arena y respondió el ataque-. ¡Ya verás!-

- ¡BUUUU! ¡Qué mala puntería!-. Dijo Tamao al esquivarlo.

- ¡No peor que la tuya!-. Dijo él tratando de alcanzarla, Tamao corrió como pudo; pero Ren logró sujetarla de la cintura.

- ¡Muy tarde para arrojarme al mar Ren! jajajaja ¡Estamos empapados!-. Rió Tamao.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Por tu culpa!-. Rió Ren; entonces Tamao se detuvo, Ren sonreía abiertamente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, ella inconscientemente tenía las manos posadas en los brazos de él-. ¿Qué?

- Me alegra que estés de mejor humor-. Dijo Tamao con sinceridad y una bonita sonrisa, Ren se sonrojó y Tamao rió de buena gana-. Es bueno saber que no eres tan amargado.

- Ja...ja...-. Ironizó Ren recuperándose de su sonrojo.

- ¡Ya! ¡No comiences!-. Dijo Tamao.

El ambiente era oscuro salvo la tenue luz que emanaba de "Paradise" y la media luna que comenzaba a lucirse en el cielo estrellado, las pequeñas olas aún les llegaban hasta las rodillas, y algo tibio comenzaba a calarse en sus cuerpos; por primera vez en su vida Tamao se perdió en la peculiar mirada de Ren, entretanto él pasaba por algo similar; Tamao estaba empapada y desarreglada; sin embargo con todo y eso no recordaba haberse sentido así antes; era extraño y no sabía cómo definirlo; pero podía hacerse una idea empezando con esa sensación cálida que provenía de ella.

De pronto una brisita helada los sacó de la pequeña atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos. "¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?", pensaron a la vez y la primera en reaccionar fue Tamao.

- Ahm... nos vamos a enfermar por probar que no eres un amargado y que no soy una cabeza de chorlito-. Dijo Tamao separándose un poco; las manos de Ren cayeron pesadas a sus costados mientras la sensación cálida se iba junto a Tamao.

Ella intentaba sonreír, pero estaba nerviosa; también friolenta a causa de la brisa, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría irse a jugar al mar de noche?; estaba bien que estuvieran en Okinawa y que fuera una isla... pero NO ERA PARA TANTO.

Ren guardó silencio unos segundos antes de determinar que el "Tiempo de juego" había terminado; entonces metió la mano al bolsillo por inercia; pero...

- Oh, Oh-. Dijo Ren dándose cuenta de que había tenido el celular en el bolsillo.

- Ay...-. Dijo Tamao al percatarse-. ¿Estará muy mal?

Ren la miró unos segundos antes rodar los ojos y volver a guardar el celular en su pantalón.

- Olvídalo-. Dijo él no dispuesto a echar a perder su recién ganada tranquilidad-. Mañana compraré otro.

Tamao sonrió algo más calmada.

- Vamos a casa-. Dijo Ren y ella asintió caminando a su lado de regreso a "Paradise"-. Y por cierto... no estaba en discusión el que no fueras una cabeza de chorlito.

- Ja...Ja-. Ironizó Tamao golpeándolo levemente en el hombro mientras caminaban

Ren rió en respuesta y la empujó levemente, Tamao tomó impulso y respondió; pronto ella corría detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo.

... y así fue como el día perdió tensión; sucedía aunque ni Ren ni Tamao se percataran; y es que cuando estaban juntos; discutiendo, molestándose, comiendo helados o simplemente riendo; dejaban atrás los problemas y solo importaba ser felices; esa sensación cálida no era más que felicidad, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera cómo llamarla en esos momentos.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**wujuuu!, terminé este capi :D y debo confesar que me emocioné escribiéndolo XD, no puedo creer que ya estemos por el episodio 56, y definitivamente no tengo palabras para agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo "Casi en el Paraíso", gracias por seguir con la historia y conmigo, en serio, y... (Wow el feeling), sinceramente de corazón deseo que este capi les haga pasar un buen rato, con eso yo feliz :D**

**P.S: Disculpen por actualizar de madrugada :P, pero si espero a mañana, con mis tareas de la U, subiría el capítulo en la tarde :P **

**Besos!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**MMchan02****: **¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás? :), si te gustan los capis largos aquí tienes otro :D, ojalá te guste igual; ¿Qué te pareció la escena final entre Ren y Tamao :D?, y Oyeee, que me daré una vuelta por tu perfil cuando me deshaga de mis evaluaciones XD, promesa!, y sí, en este fic también se dará cuenta, aunque no quiera o se niegue, ni con toda la negación del mundo dejará de darse cuenta... pronto XD... cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!... besosss!

**Konan-Roia****: **¡Hey! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capi!, ojalá suceda lo mismo con este de veras y que la espera no haya sido tan larga XD, este capi ha tenido un poquito de todo :), de Jeanne, de Hao, de Tamao, de Ren, de Yoh y de Anna, "Es un mix" XD... en fin, muchas gracias por seguir comentando, hasta la próxima, cuídate mucho!, besos!

**Stellar BS:**¡Stellar!.!.!.!.!.! bueno creo que en este capi también tendrás sentimientos encontrados para con Ren XD, pero creo que ganará la adoración (Yo diiigo nomas, a fin que siempre le terminamos perdonando todo lo que hace XD), sobre el capi anterior, pues sí... "Tuve que" escribir el plantón y luego la frasecita en el hospital (Yo creo que tiene algo de masoquista y otro tanto de idiota XD), pero eso sirvió para que Tamao se diera cuenta de que lo que Ren hace le afecta de un modo extraño, según ella poco lógico (por ahora)..., hoy fue para ellos en este capi un día de lecciones; por un lado Ren le repitió la cruda verdad a Jeanne, y más tarde Hao le recordó la cruda realidad a él XD, (Sin olvidar al doctor que seguramente en el futuro, si lo vuelvo a meter en el fic, recordará revisar la entrada de sus pacientes personalmente)... jajaja sobre la grabadora Ren se salvó, si hubiera sido antipático otra hubiera sido la canción jajajaja...

Sobre los Tao... pues, en el dorama cuando se enteran hacen todo un drama u.u!, pero creo que ya suficiente con la traba "Jeanne" de por medio, no me iré tan lejos con eso XD aún no lo decido... weee XD ojalá no hayas esperado mucho por el capi, he tenido que corregir un montón, a veces me confundo y tengo que releer los anteriores capítulos para cerciorarme de que todo cuadre, sobre mi gym, la U me alejó de mis máquinas por lo pronto u.u!... pero al estilo de Ren estoy saliendo a correr por las mañanas XD... pero no creas eh XD que yo soy pésima para las dietas, hoy me comí un Strudel riquísimo... en fin! cuídate mucho! gracias mil por el review, besos y abrazos!... hasta el próximo fin de semana!.

**karen:** ¡Hola Karen!, jejeje :P bueno :) yo siempre me ando preocupando, pero me calma saber que la historia sigue pegando :) ojalá no hayas tenido que esperar mucho por esta actualización, ya entró a figurar Hao y ya veré como meterlo en el triángulo Hao/Tamao/Ren, sobre Ren creo que no aprende aún que no puede quedar bien con todo el mundo, además de que tiene que ordenar sus prioridades... pero ya va *evolucionando*, en fin!, cuídate mucho y gracias por dejarme tu comentario; besoss! y hasta la próxima!

**yurika12again: **¡Hola Yurika!, ¿Cómo te va? :)... qué bueno que el capi te haya gustado, me alegra mucho, a ver qué piensas de este y de lo que hicieron los personajes, yo me emocioné escribiendo hoy, y entre correcciones y demás se me ha ido el día jejejeje, pero en fin valió la pena :), muchas gracias por seguir comentando!, besos! y hasta la próxima

**Purah Naberius:** ¡Hola Purah!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, que gusto que sigas la historia :D, qué tal te ha parecido esta actualización al que he apodado de cariño "El mix", por la mezcla de personajes jejeje (Excepto Pilika y Chocolove), ahora sí que Tamao comienza a sentir algo más por Ren, o mejor dicho, se está dando cuenta de... y Ren también definitivamente, pero temo que a él le costará un poco más admitirlo..., ojalá la continuación te haya gustado :) muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!, cuídate mucho! ,besos! y hasta la próxima :D

**Akeemi-chan:** ¡Akeemi! ¡Qué bueno que sigas por aquí!, ojalá este capi te siga haciendo feliz, de veras, me alegra mucho saber que lo hace , ojalá no hayas esperado mucho XD, pero en fin, a ver qué tal me quedó :), muchísimas gracias por tu review, cuídate un montón... besos, y hasta la próxima!


	57. El anillo

**CAPÍTULO LVII:**** " El anillo"**

...

...

...

Como consecuencia del improvisado chapuzón, al día siguiente los dos estaban con gripe; luego de una pequeña pelea de rutina por la mañana, para determinar quién tenía la culpa de que estuvieran estornudando; Ren y Tamao concluyeron que lo mejor era unirse para sobrellevar los malestares, así Ren llamó a su trabajo para reportarse enfermo y ambos terminaron comiendo una sopa de fideos hogareña, cortesía de Ren; a cambio Tamao preparó "Tonkatsu", y como ninguno podía salir por la gripe pidieron los ingredientes por encargo.

Ya sentados a la mesa con la comida en frente Ren miró con desconfianza el platillo preparado por Tamao.

- ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Es Tonkatsu **(*)**-. Dijo Tamao frotando su nariz un poco-. ¿Qué tiene?... no le mires así, no le puse laxante.

-"Se ve bien"-. Pensaba Ren al mirar de nuevo el platillo; pero con normalidad Tamao cocinaba cosas sencillas; y con normalidad lo que se "veía bien", terminaba o muy salado, o sin sal o por último PICANTE como ese estofado que le cocinara la lengua tiempo atrás.

- Por cierto, encontré esto en el piso de la ducha- Comentó Tamao poniéndole en frente su anillo de bodas-. Deberías ser... ¡ACHÚ!... lo siento... deberías ser más cuidadoso.

Ren lo tomó en la mano mirando de reojo a Tamao hasta enfocar su propio anillo en su dedo; no lo había arrojado a propósito, solo que para bañarse se lo había quitado y por falta de costumbre lo había olvidado, ¿Cómo había llegado al suelo?, "Pues quién sabe...", pero no queriendo discutir se lo colocó sin chistar; aunque eso no pasó desapercibido por Tamao.

Luego, ella no le prestó atención un rato; dedicándose a su Tonkatsu y restándole importancia a lo del anillo, pero rato después se fijó que Ren no comía; de hecho solo miraba con desconfianza el platillo cocinado por ella.

- ¿Por qué mejor no lo pruebas y decides si te gusta o no?-. Preguntó Tamao que ya había empezado a comer de su plato.

Ren curvó la boca aún indeciso; pero decidió cortar un pedazo pequeño; descubriendo segundos más tarde que... estaba DELICIOSO

- Ja... ¿Lo ves?-. Se jactó Tamao al ver la expresión de disfrute de Ren.

- Es difícil... ¡ACHÚ!... es difícil adivinar si algo que preparas saldrá bien o no-. Rebatió Ren.

- Ok... ok-. Dijo Tamao limpiando su nariz-. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

- ¿Lo pediste a un restaurante, cierto?-. Preguntó Ren llevándose otro bocado.

- ¡Qué simpático te pones cuando estás enfermo!-. Ironizó Tamao-. CLARO QUE NO.

- ¿Entonces?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Solo que soy una buena cocinera-. Dijo Tamao con simpleza.

- JA...-. Rió Ren con ironía-. ¡Claro... cómo no!

- ¿Lo dudas después de mi Tonkatsu?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Lo atribuiría a un milagro o a un afortunado error-. Respondió Ren.

- De hecho cocino bien-. Dijo Tamao-. Ese no era el secreto... el secreto era que antes lo hacía con desgano... la mayor parte de veces porque quería fastidiarte.

Ren le miró con una ceja arqueada y cierta molesta en la mirada.

- Oye... te las tenías merecidas-. Se justificó Tamao-. ¿Lo ves?, cuando eres amable, soy amable contigo.

- ¡Serás...!-. Comenzó Ren.

- ¡Vamos Ren!-. Le cortó Tamao-. No me obligues a ponerle un laxante la próxima vez.

- Pues conseguiste fastidiarme... me comía lo que preparabas para no hacerte sentir mal-. Respondió Ren comiendo un poco más.

- Oh sí... "Claro"-. Dijo Tamao dándole por su lado-.

- Un segundo... ¿Lo del estofado picante también lo hiciste a propósito?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ahm...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- ¡¿Lo hiciste?-. Exclamó Ren.

- ¡No!-. Dijo Tamao-. Jejeje... eso... eso si fue accidente-. "Jamás lo sabrás"-. Ejem... además la culpa la tuviste tú por comprar condimentos parecidos en empaque.

- Fue tu culpa por despistada-. Dijo Ren más calmado.

- ¿Lo dejamos en empate de culpa como en la mañana?-. Propuso Tamao, Ren solo rodó los ojos.

- Ok... claro...-. Comenzó Ren cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

- Yo voy...-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo su papel y caminando lentamente.

- A ese paso no llegarás nunca-. Comentó Ren poniéndole atención a su plato.

- Sí... sí...-. Dijo Tamao restándole importancia, luego cogió el teléfono-. ¿Hola?

**..o**

**..o**

**..o**

- Ahm... Hola, ¿Eres Tamao verdad?-. Preguntó una voz de mujer.

- Sí... ¡ACHÚ!... disculpe, si soy Tamao ¿Con quién hablo?-. Preguntó Tamao limpiando su nariz un poco.

- Soy Jeanne Maiden-. Dijo la otra voz e inmediatamente Tamao miró a Ren que seguía entretenido con su comida-. ¿Se encuentra Ren?, he estado intentando localizarlo a su celular; pero...está apagado.

Tamao dudó unos segundos, en un primer impulso pensó que era buena idea fingir que no escuchaba, o lo que fuera y colgar el teléfono; luego el rayo de la razón iluminó su cabeza y pensó que hacer semejante cosa sería completamente disparatado, además ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Sigues ahí?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- Eh... sí, disculpa... un segundo-. Dijo Tamao pensando que quizá Ren no querría hablar con nadie estando enfermo, de modo que dejó el teléfono en espera.

**..o**

**..o**

**..o**

- Ren-. Llamó Tamao sujetando el teléfono y cubriendo con su mano el speaker.

- ¿Mmm?-. Musitó Ren a medio comer.

- E-Es para ti-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Dijiste que estoy?-. Preguntó Ren desde su silla.

- Ahm... no; pero...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Entonces no estoy-. Respondió Ren regresando su atención a su comida-. Ya cuelga y regresa a comer Tamao.

- Es que...-. Musitó Tamao, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma; muy dentro de ella no quería darle el teléfono, pero por otro lado si Ren llegaba a enterarse de ello; y posiblemente lo haría... lograría enfadarlo...-. Ren, quizá debas contestar... es Jeanne Maiden.

Como si le hubieran dicho que habían lanzado una tercera bomba nuclear, Ren volteó enseguida soltando los cubiertos, luego en menos de 3 segundos, Ren estaba junto a ella y cogiendo el teléfono.

**..o**

**..o**

**..o**

- ¿Jeanne?-. Dijo Ren con la mejor voz que la gripe le permitió.

- ¡Ren! ¡He estado tratando de localizarte! ¿Por qué tienes apagado el celular?-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Ahm... no tengo celular por el momento, lo siento Jeannie...-. Se disculpó Ren sentándose en el sofá; para entonces Tamao sentía cierta desazón al verle hablar de esa forma con Jeanne.

- Te noto raro...-. Dijo Jeanne-. ¿Sucede algo?

- Estoy enfermo-. Dijo Ren-. No es nada de cuidado... solo una gripe.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo?... tú siempre has sido muy cuidadoso con tu salud-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Un descuido-. Respondió Ren sonriendo para restarle importancia-. Estoy bien...

- Y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir...-. Se quejó Jeanne-. Estaba aburrida... pero no te haré salir estando enfermo.

- ¡Qué lástima!-. Dijo Ren-. Quizá podamos salir otro día...

Ren estaba tan atento a su conversación con Jeanne, que Tamao pasó a segundo plano, ella en el momento que él dijo "Quizá podamos salir otro día", sintió un horrible hincón en el pecho; tuvo ganas de salir de allí y eso hizo; Ren ni siquiera lo notó.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ya en su habitación Tamao fue de un lado a otro, ¿Qué era esa sensación?, ¿Por qué de pronto le tomaba demasiada importancia?, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba actuando como una...! ¡Una...!...

- "¡Debo dejar de actuar como un tonta!"-. Se dijo Tamao y luego se dejó caer en su cama totalmente desarmada, como medio de evasión llevó una mano a su frente-. No tengo fiebre...-. Murmuró desalentada.

Luego quedó boca arriba, miró el techo de su habitación a oscuras, ¿Ren habría notado su ausencia?, "No, seguramente estaría muy ocupado charlando con Jeanne"... en un impulso se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos rápidamente, con suerte se quedaría dormida y libre de esos pensamientos antes de darse cuenta.

Sin embargo rato después, cuando creía que comenzaba a dormitarse, la molestia de la luz siendo encendida le molestó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Escuchó la voz de Ren.

- "No ahora, Ren, vete... solo vete"-. Pensó Tamao cubriéndose con la cubrecama.

- ¿A qué hora te subiste que no me di cuenta?-. Siguió Ren extrañado.

No bien había terminado de conversar con Jeanne; volteó ingenuo hacia el comedor "Jeanne dice que...", pero no había nadie; ambos platos, tanto como el de Tamao y el suyo estaban intactos, miró hacia la escalera, ¿A qué hora se había ido?.

- ¿Te sentiste mal?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí...-. Contestó al fin Tamao, aunque no precisamente se refería al malestar de la gripe-. Quiero dormir Ren... me duele la cabeza-. Añadió ella cubriéndose más y cerrando los ojos al sentir que comenzaban a arderle.

- No has terminado de comer...-. Añadió Ren por demás extrañado; el primer impulso fue dejarla y salir de la habitación; pero no lo hizo... no podía o no quería por alguna razón.

- No tengo hambre...-. Contestó Tamao protegida con su cubrecama-. Deja los platos donde están... mañana me encargo...

- No lo digo por los platos-. Dijo Ren

- Como sea... yo...-. Intentó decir Tamao cuando de pronto sintió que era movida hacia un lado; de pronto Ren estaba a su lado mirándola con gesto serio.-. ¡¿Qué crees que estás...?

- ¡SHHH!... Vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza a mi también-. Dijo Ren-. Gritas muy bien para estar enferma.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Tamao-. ¡En serio Ren, no sé lo que intentas hacer con...!

"¿...Migo?..." el final de su exclamación murió en su garganta cuando Ren colocó la mano en su frente, automáticamente Tamao se sintió arder, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el colchón se la tragara y que Ren desapareciera en ese momento.

- Con razón estás tan rara-. Comentó Ren explicándose la extraña actitud de Tamao, el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas y la respiración algo agitada-. Tienes temperatura...

- ¡No tengo nada!-. Contestó Tamao recuperándose de su estupor, entonces quitó la mano de Ren de su frente.

- Si... tienes fiebre... y un terrible mal humor-. Añadió Ren.

- ¡Mira quién habla de mal humor!-. Se quejó Tamao y él se puso de pie.

-Deja de gritar...-. Dijo Ren muy calmado para sorpresa de Tamao, entonces se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear y añadir-... y no te duermas...

No bien había salido Ren, ella volvió a cubrirse con la cubrecama... su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y no podía deshacerse de la sensación ni el recuerdo de Ren hacía pocos segundos.

"¿Por qué no lo saco de mi cabeza?... ¿Por qué esta sensación? ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¡¿Qué es?"

Por fin la primera lágrima salió, doliente y tortuosamente lenta, a esa le siguió otra y luego otra, Tamao las limpiaba con su mano y observaba sus huellas como si jamás hubiera visto lágrimas, como si la humedad en su mano fuera una sustancia extraña, ¿Qué era esa sensación?, Ren no salía de su cabeza; pero pensar en él le hacía sentir mal, ¿Por qué le hacía sentir mal?...

- Tonta...-. Se dijo Tamao-. Debo tener tanta fiebre que ni siquiera puedo sentirla...

Sí... eso debía ser, no había otra explicación medianamente cuerda para tanto absurdo, para tantos pensamientos y sensaciones ilógicas... Debía ser solo fiebre o de lo contrario estaba perdida.

Minutos después Ren regresó con una bandeja entre manos, se había convencido que todo el actuar de Tamao se debía a la fiebre.

- "No debí dejar que se pusiera a cocinar si estaba enferma... hubiera pedido algo para comer"-. Se dijo mientras calentaba la comida de Tamao y la suya propia, luego cogió algunos medicamentos y preparó limonada caliente antes de subir.

Sin embargo nunca esperó encontrar a Tamao llorando.

- ¿Estás llorando?-. Preguntó él dejando la bandeja a un lado, Tamao se sobresaltó y le miró casi con susto, limpiando luego con frenesí su rostro-. ¿Qué sucede...?

- Nada...-. Respondió Tamao con voz apagada.

- Uno no llora por nada-. Acotó Ren y ella le miró entre triste y enojada.

- Dije que me duele la cabeza... bien ¡En verdad me duele!-. Exclamó Tamao enderezándose un poco y limpiando una traicionera lágrima furtiva.

- Ok... -. Dijo Ren sentándose al pie de la cama y cogiendo la bandeja de nuevo-. Por eso necesitas terminar de comer... para que puedas tomar las pastillas.

Entonces ella le miró casi confundida, luego miró la bandeja con su Tonkatsu y también el de él.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren, ella no supo qué decir-. No le he echado nada nuevo, en serio... ya... deja de llorar, pareces un pollo mojado.

Tras el comentario Ren colocó el plato de Tamao sobre su regazo y le dio los cubiertos.

- ¿V-Vas... V-Vas a comer aquí?-. Preguntó Tamao tras recibir sus cubiertos

- ¿Te molesta?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No...-. Musitó Tamao, "No... no me molesta"

- ¿Y qué esperas para comer?, no pienso volver a calentarlo-. Dijo Ren volviendo a su tono odioso-. ¿Qué me ves?... ¡Vaya que debes tener fiebre!

Tamao esbozó una corta sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer, Ren la imitó cerciorándose de vez en cuando que ella efectivamente estuviera comiendo; luego le ofreció las pastillas.

Ella en un rápido gesto miró la mano de Ren con el anillo de bodas, luego miró la suya y se sintió extraña.

- "Estamos casados y no lo estamos..."-. Se dijo Tamao desviando la mirada al ser atacada de nuevo por más sensaciones ilógicas-. "Somos una pareja y a la vez no lo somos".

Llevar ese tipo de relación cercana con Ren no era sano; en definitiva no era sano y menos cuando Ren se portaba amable; era mucho más fácil detestar al Ren odioso de siempre, que a ese que lucía preocupado por ella.

- ¿No será que el que tiene fiebre eres tú?-. Preguntó Tamao luego de tomar las pastillas.

- ¿Otra vez estás desvariando? ¿Por qué tendría fiebre yo?-. Respondió Ren.

- No sueles ser tan amable conmigo-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Lo ves? "...cuando eres amable, soy amable contigo."-. Repitió Ren lo mismo que había dicho Tamao abajo-. Y ya basta de plática... Querías dormir...¿O no?

- Sí...-. Musitó Tamao-. Estoy... cansada.

- Descansa entonces-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie con la bandeja en manos.

- Ren...-. Le llamó ella, miró a sus ojos y después de tantos pensamientos turbios se sintió tranquila.

- ¿Sí?-. Respondió Ren al rato al ver que ella no decía ni hacía nada salvo mirarle; entonces ella le sonrió.

- Nada...-. Musitó ella y se sintió divertidamente tonta-. Solo... gracias.

- Duérmete "pollo mojado..." sí que deliras eh-. Respondió Ren antes de marcharse, Tamao le siguió con la mirada y terminó riendo de sí misma.

- "Pollo mojado"-. Repitió Tamao acomodándose en su almohada-. Espera a que me sienta mejor... ya me las pagará por llamarme de esa forma.

Entonces cerró los ojos, protegida por el cansancio contra esos pensamientos ilógicos, protegida de la sensación que desataba la presencia de Jeanne Maiden en su mundo; protegida, solo protegida por sus sueños.

**...o..o..o..o..o..o...o...o..o **

**...o..o..o..o..o..o...o...o..o**

**...o..o..o..o..o..o...o...o..o**

La mañana llegó pronto, despertándola por el pequeño fulgor matutino colándose por la ventana, se sentía resarcida en descanso; como si hubiera dormido por años, se desperezó un poco antes de levantarse, solo entonces vio la hora.

- ¡8 de la mañana!-. Exclamó sin poder creérselo, ¡Se había dormido 2 horas de más!

Automáticamente pensó en Ren, seguramente estaría molesto por no tener su desayuno... de pronto algunas risitas llamaron su atención.

- ¡Ni te quejes! ¡Te va muy bien!-. Exclamaba una voz de mujer que luego se soltaba a reír.

**..SS.S**

**..SS.S**

- ¿Pero quién puede ser?-. Se preguntó Tamao pegando la oreja a su puerta.

**..SS.S**

**..SS.S**

- ¡Cambia la cara hombre!-. Decía la mujer.

**..SS.S**

**..SS.S**

- ¿Acaso será Jun?-. Siguió Tamao, entonces se animó a salir dirigiéndose al balconcillo interno del segundo piso.

Nada la prepararía para lo estaba sucediendo abajo

- No era necesario-. Decía Ren.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer... ¡Estás enfermo! y seguro es por no abrigarte...

- Pero vivimos en Okinawa Jeannie... no en el Polo Norte-. Acotó Ren.

Sin embargo, desde arriba Tamao no veía la comicidad del asunto, a segundo plano pasaba el que Ren estuviera abrigado cual esquiador, con gorro, chalina, protector de orejas y chaqueta térmica; de hecho ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada, un molesto zumbido resonaba en su cabeza y de lo único que era consciente era de que Jeanne Maiden estaba ahí, de que Ren y ella reían y de que la sensación del día anterior regresaba a su décima potencia a su pecho.

No pudo más que correr de regreso a su habitación, se encontraba ofuscada, muy ofuscada, cerraba los ojos y veía de nuevo a Ren y Jeanne... ¡Y no tenía una maldita razón que justificara la presión en su pecho!, cuando menos se fijó se encontraba de frente al espejo, sus ojos amenazaban nuevamente con llorar.

- Tengo que salir de aquí-. Se dijo Tamao y como último arrebato de esperanza, buscó en su armario poniéndose lo primero que encontró, metió algunas cosas a su bolso y entonces bajó.

Abajo Ren trataba de no sentirse incómodo con los continuos cambios de chalina que Jeanne le hacía, él se había levantado temprano y dejado de lado su rutina de ejercicios para preparar el desayuno, "Solo por esta vez" pensó Ren, no bien había acabado iban a dar las 8, apenas el tiempo suficiente para ir a despertar a Tamao, desayunar, cambiarse e irse al trabajo.

Sin embargo 20 minutos antes de las 8 alguien llamó a la puerta, Jeanne había decidido visitarlo y desde entonces se había dedicado a ponerle una y otra prenda invernal. No podía desairarla luego de que ella le dijera "Vine porque me preocupaste mucho ayer"; eso fue todo para dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiese.

Miraba de soslayo el reloj de la cocina, preguntándose a qué hora Tamao despertaría y también cuánto más duraría la "sesión de moda" de Jeanne, cuando entonces vio a Tamao bajar las escaleras, ya cambiada.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó Ren confuso al ver que ella trataba de salir sin ser vista, Tamao se quedó muy quieta a unos pasos de la puerta.

- "¡Amalaya mi suerte!"**(******)** -. Se lamentó Tamao obligada a voltear por cortesía-. ¡Ren!...Pensé que ya te habías ido a trabajar-. Ren arqueó una ceja-. Ah... Señorita Maiden...-. Añadió Tamao hacia Jeanne-. Ha venido a visitarnos, lo siento mucho... es que tengo que salir.

- Buenos días-. Dijo Jeanne algo incómoda por la intromisión, aunque en ese punto no se sabía quién se había entrometido en dónde-. Descuida, no te preocupes.

- ¿Salir?-. Dijo Ren y ambas le miraron-. ¿Adónde?, ¿Te olvidas que sigues enferma?

Entonces avanzó hacia ella, Jeanne se quedó perpleja ante el gesto preocupado de Ren, el actor se quedó cerca de Tamao mirándola con severidad, ella pasó la mirada de Ren a Jeanne, titubeó un poco y al final decidió cumplir su cometido.

- ¿Yo?...-. Preguntó Tamao y luego resopló-. Sí, estaba enferma ayer, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, además tengo trabajo que atender.

- Tu único trabajo es en el ordenador ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?-. Siguió Ren.

- "No puede ser"-. Se lamentó Tamao-. Ren, me ha llamado el editor..., me ha pedido que vaya...

- Pues que espere-. Dijo Ren olvidándose momentáneamente de Jeanne-. No vas a servirle de mucho si recaes.

- Pero si ya me siento muy ó Tamao y él le miró más severamente "Ok... no me la vas a dejar fácil ¿Verdad?", pensó mirándole directamente.

- "No te la voy a dejar fácil"- Pensó Ren como si hubiera adivinado lo que ella se proponía.

- Está bien-. Admitió Tamao "No me vas a detener"-. No me siento TAN BIEN, pero tengo que atender a mi editor... harías lo mismo si se tratara de la señorita Anna ¿O no?

Ren lo meditó unos segundos, nuevamente ella actuaba muy raro, como si ocultara algo; la analizó otro poco.

- Ren, si Tamao tiene que salir por trabajo no deberías impedirlo-. Intervino Jeanne " Por trabajo o lo que sea... ¡Pero que se vaya!" pensó en una rabieta interna, aunque esbozando una fingida sonrisa hacia ellos, Tamao respondió cortamente.

- ¿Y te vas a ir así?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Así como?-. Preguntó Tamao sin entender.

- ASI-. Dijo Ren señalando su atuendo-. ¿Qué entiendes por la frase "Puedes recaer"? ¡Ayer tuviste temperatura y hoy ni siquiera te abrigas!

Lo siguiente dejó perplejas a ambas mujeres, Ren se quitó la chalina que Jeanne le había puesto y la enrolló alrededor de Tamao abrigando su cuello.

- "Ren"-. Pensaron ambas mujeres, Tamao no pudo evitar un sonrojo mientras Jeanne se sentía defraudada de alguna forma.

- Ya... debo irme-. Logró decir Tamao entonces miró a Jeanne-. Hasta luego.

- Sí... hasta luego-. Respondió ella.

- Que conste que si recaes será tu responsabilidad-. Dijo Ren.

- Volveré pronto-. Dijo Tamao sin saber por qué y sonrió-. Gracias por preocuparte...

Entonces cruzó una mirada de reojo con Ren antes de salir de la casa.

- No me dijiste que ella también estaba enferma-. Dijo Jeanne momentos más tarde, "No traje la chalina para ella".

- Nos... enfermamos al mismo tiempo-. Contestó Ren mirando hacia la puerta unos segundos más antes de voltear-. ¿Pasa algo?

Jeanne inmediatamente borró cualquier signo de tristeza o malestar y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Para suerte tuya ¡Tengo otra chalina!-. Exclamó con demasiada alegría mientras se dirigía a su bolso en la sala.

- ¿Eh?-. Titubeó Ren con una gran gota resbalando por su nuca-. ¿O-otra?

- No sabía si te quedaría mejor la chalina que le diste a ella o esta roja-. Dijo Jeanne evitando llamar por su nombre a Tamao-. Anda ven, quiero ver cómo te va...

- Ahm... Jeanne-. Titubeó Ren no muy convencido, en realidad buscaba una excusa para poder alistarse para trabajar.

- ¡Anda, no te hagas de rogar!-. Se quejó ella trayéndolo de la mano e inmediatamente le colocó ya acomodó la nueva chalina-. Me gusta... te ves muy apuesto con ésta.

- G-Gracias...-. Respondió Ren con cierto rubor en las mejillas-. Ahora...

- Ahora una última cosa-. Dijo Jeanne sacando otra cosa de su bolso-. No te pido que te pongas todo ahora, solo quiero ver si te quedan...

- ¿Qué es?-. Preguntó Ren resignado al verla tan esperanzada.

- Son guantes...-. Dijo Jeanne enseñándole los guantes.

- ¿Dónde has conseguido todo esto en Okinawa?-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Cómo dónde? ¡Yo los hice por supuesto!-. Dijo Jeanne fingiéndose indignada unos momentos para luego mostrarse pensativa-. Aunque... bueno, no exactamente yo, pero son mis diseños...

Ren asintió como respuesta, entonces Jeanne cogió su mano y le colocó uno de los guantes.

- Ahora el otro-. Añadió muy contenta, Ren se sentía como su maniquí personal; antes siempre le dejaba que hiciera cuanto quisiera; de hecho no le molestaba, se sentía feliz porque ella le prestara atención... aunque esta vez, por primera ocasión, no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

Jeanne iba a ponerle el otro guante cuando se fijó en el anillo de bodas de Ren, su sonrisa de opacó un poco aunque se esforzó en disimularlo.

- ¿Tu alianza?-. Preguntó ella intentando sonreír.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Ren mirando su anillo-. Ah si...

- Te... te va a ajustar si te pongo el guante encima-. Dijo ella con voz levemente opacada, Ren no comprendió hasta que ella intentó sacarle el anillo.

- Espera... si lo pierdo Tamao va a...-. Dijo él.

- ¿Perderlo?-. Dijo Jeanne algo molesta-. No... ni que no voy a tirar Ren, solo quiero que no te ajuste el guante... es solo por unos minutos.

- Ok...-. Dijo Ren dejando que ella le sacara el anillo.

- Eso es...-. Dijo Jeanne satisfecha-. Te quedó muy bien ¿No crees?.

- Seguro Jeannie-. Respondió él-. No debiste preocuparte.

- ¿Y quién más si no soy yo?-. Replicó ella dedicándole una bonita sonrisa.

- Aunque iré a guardarlo... no está haciendo tanto frío-. Dijo Ren y ella rodó los ojos al cielo.

- Bien... pero si "recaes" será tu responsabilidad-. Dijo Jeanne.

-Lo que digas Jeanne-. Dijo Ren medianamente divertido que Jeanne usara sus frases con Tamao en su contra y cuando iba a pedirle el anillo de vuelta el teléfono fijo sonó-. Disculpa...

**..o**

**..o**

- ¿Hola?-. Respondió Ren

- ¡¿Por qué no contestas el celular!-. Era Anna.

- Anna... no tengo celular, lo... lo tiré al agua por accidente-. Dijo Ren.

- Era lo último que podías hacer-. Se quejó Anna-. y en todo caso no debería estar llamándote ¡Deberías estar aquí! Ren, espero que estés en camino a Kyo's...-.

- Voy para allá Anna...-. Le interrumpió Ren-. Hola a ti también...

- No se te escucha como si estuvieras en la carretera-. Dijo Anna.

- Ya voy para allá-. Repitió Ren-. Tranquila.

- Bien-. Dijo Anna-. No tenemos tiempo que perder... ¿Ya te encuentras mejor de salud?

- Normalmente eso se pregunta al inicio y no al final de una conversación, Anna-. Bromeó Ren.

- Lo cual a mi me dice que estás mucho mejor-. Respondió ella-. Apresúrate...

- Si... me conmueve tu interés-. Dijo Ren con sarcasmo

- Te conmoverá más si sigues perdiendo el tiempo...-. Respondió Anna en igual tono-. Ahm... envía saludos a Tamao.

- ¿Y eso?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¡Solo hazlo!-. Exclamó Anna antes de colgar.

**..o**

**..o**

Ren entonces miró al reloj de la cocina "¡Es muy tarde!" pensó alarmado.

- Ehm... disculpa Jeannie, tengo que apresurarme...-. Dijo Ren.

- Está bien, está bien... a kilómetros pude notar que era tu "Adorable jefa"-. Dijo Jeanne-. Hazme un favor y ponte la chalina ¿De acuerdo?... yo me iré a la tienda.

- Está bien, otra vez gracias, ¡Adiós Jeanne!-. Dijo Ren dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¡Descuida!-. Dijo Jeanne mientras Ren subía cual rayo-. Y yo que pensé que reposaría también hoy...-. Se lamentó y cogió sus cosas, solo entonces se fijó que aún tenía el anillo de bodas de Ren.

Miró de nuevo las escaleras, ¿Qué hacer?... le molestaba que lo usara, pero estaba casado y eso era lo normal, por otro lado no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto; ¿Por qué se sentía tan posesiva cuando aparecía Tamao?...

... NO LE GUSTÓ que Ren se preocupara por ella; NO LE GUSTÓ que la ignorara por ella y MUCHO MENOS que la abrigara con la chalina que ELLA le había dado A ÉL... de no haberse controlado lo suficiente hubiera saltado en ese instante para quitarle la prenda a la esposa de Ren, pero la preocupación del actor la congeló en esos momentos, se sintió insignificante, sintió que le arrebataban algo muy preciado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada salvo observar.

Ese anillo representaba en ese momento era horrible sensación de abandono para Jeanne Maiden, por eso lo cerró en su puño, por eso pretendió llevárselo y luego fingir no saber nada de él... "Pero Ren se acordará que yo se lo quité", pensó enseguida y abrió su puño...mirando con fastidio la joya.

- "Si lo quiere... que lo encuentre"-. Pensó antes de arrojarlo para atrás, luego como "Toda una señorita" salió de "Paradise"

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

El día transcurrió normal hasta la noche; Tamao había decidido irse con Pilika el resto del día; después de todo era una suerte que Ren no supiera que su "Editor" era nada más ni nada menos que Hao Asakura; además necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando; empezando por sí misma y terminando por Jeanne Maiden; aunque claro... TODO... sin tener que revelar más de lo necesario.

- A ver, déjame ver si entiendo-. Dijo Pilika en la cafetería en la que terminaron-. Esta tal... "Jeanne", es amiga de infancia de Ren, pero tú crees que ella o Ren sienten otra cosa el uno por el otro.

- Exactamente yo no dije eso-. Dijo Tamao-. Solo... que es extraño...

- Puedo entender que eso sea extraño, pero no lo que me preguntaste al inicio-. Dijo Pilika-. Es normal que sientas ese tipo de presiones por esa tal Jeanne...

- ¿Ah sí?-. Preguntó Tamao, genial... hasta Pilika sabía lo que sentía excepto ella.

- Pero claro... son CELOS-. Determinó Pilika muy calmada para luego reírse de la cara de estupefacción de Tamao-. ¿Por qué me miras así?, son celos, ya te lo dije... y es lo más natural con tu pareja... entiendo que no puedas hablarlo con Ren.

- A VER-. Cortó Tamao-.¡Claro que no...! ¡No son c-c-celos...!, ¡No!... es decir... n-n-no pueden serlo...

- ¿Por qué no?, así me lo has descrito...-. Dijo Pilika casi despreocupada mientras comía un pastelillo, luego sonrió tiernamente hacia su amiga-. Tamao, lo que pasa es que tu nunca te habías enamorado antes; es normal que estés confundida.

"¿Enamo...? NO... ¡Por supuesto que no!, no podía ser eso..."-. Pensó Tamao colocando cara de trauma.

- Relájate... es como si te dijera algo que no sabías -. Dijo Pilika al ver la cara de su amiga-. Y se supone que te casaste enamorada

- Es que no...-. Titubeó Tamao "Cállate Tamao, cláusula 5 ¡Cláusula 5!"

- ¿No qué?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Yo no... no estoy celosa-. Terminó Tamao desviando la mirada.

-Mmmm... pues lo parece-. Dijo Pilika-. Si no, te habrías quedado en "Paradise" con todo y esa tal Jeanne presente, si en realidad tienes motivos de estar celosa... pues, habría que ser más cuidadosa con dejar a Ren solo con ella ¿No?

- E-Ellos...-. Titubeó Tamao-. Son amigos...

- Sí, ya me lo dijiste, y me dijiste que ella no actúa normalmente... ¿Quién quita y se haya enamorado de su amigo?, no sería la primera vez que sucede eso.

Tamao se quedó pensándolo, llevando un poco del té que había pedido a su boca y tratando de no imaginarse a Ren y Jeanne juntos.

"Son imaginaciones mías que ni siquiera debería tener... lo de ayer fue producto de la fiebre... yo NO estoy enamorada de Ren; Jeanne NO está enamorada de Ren, Ren NO está enamorado de ella tampoco y sobre todo ¡YO NO estoy CELOSA!"

- No debes preocuparte si ellos se tratan con confianza...-. Añadió Pilika al ver el rostro de su amiga-. Sería como tú y Chocolove... son amigos de infancia y tienen confianza, es normal... risas, pequeños gestos son NORMALES... te tendrías que alarmar si Ren no llegara a dormir o si de pronto "Se le perdiera su anillo de bodas" o cosas por el estilo.

- Sí...-. Murmuró Tamao "Hora de cambiar de tema"-. Y hablando de que los "amigos" pueden enamorarse... ¿Te referías a ti en especial?

Pilika se atragantó con su pastel.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Cof!-. Tosió Pilika.

- Chocolove y tú son "amigos"... viven juntos como si fueran una pareja-. "Ahora que lo pienso su situación no es tan diferente a la mía... salvo los motivos"

Pilika resopló divertida.

- Sí, pero eso es... diferente, tú estás enamorada de Ren y yo...-. Titubeó Pilika algo apenada-. Yo no...

- ¿En serio Pilika?-. Preguntó Tamao sintiendo algo de pena por Chocolove, aunque tampoco estaba segura de si el moreno estuviera enamorado, al menos actuaba como tal "Irónico..." de pronto la vida resultaba ser un gran teatro en la que no podía saber a ciencia cierta los verdaderos sentimientos de los actores.

- En serio...-. Dijo Pilika-. Es gracioso como yo te doy consejos para tu vida amorosa... no soy una experta, la única vez que creí enamorarme, me equivoqué...

- Lo dices por el tal Marco-. Dijo Tamao.

- Sí, de hecho sí-. Dijo Pilika frotando su vientre sobre la tela-. Es difícil de explicar... no lo de Marco, él no es importante ahora...

- ¿Y Chocolove?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Es mi amigo... él lo sabe, un gran y querido amigo al que le debo incluso mi vida y la de mi bebé-. Dijo Pilika-. Pero cuando vives lo que yo...

- ¿Te refieres al bebé?-. Preguntó Tamao y Pilika asintió levemente.

- Cuando traes una vida dentro... nada importa, el dolor de mis padres, la nostalgia por mi hermano, el dolor del engaño de Marco... todo pierde importancia, incluso el amor... lo que yo creí que era amor, no lo era...-. Dijo Pilika, Tamao escuchaba con profunda atención-. Lo entenderás cuando esperes un hijo... ese amor supera a todos.

Tamao pensó en ello todo el trayecto de regreso a casa; había dejado un mensaje en el contestador avisando que no regresaría hasta la cena y se había detenido a comprar algunos insumos; en el fondo se sentía ya más tranquila, la plática con Pilika la había trastocado un poco, pero le gustaba ver que su amiga había madurado para bien.

Al llegar a "Paradise" vio el auto de Ren en la entrada, tomó aire antes de entrar esperando de antemano alguna rabieta por su demora.

Y no se equivocó... Ren estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta, apoyado en la barra.

- Ehm... hola-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Esto significa "Volver pronto"?-. Preguntó Ren..

- Antes de que hagas una rabieta Ren... ya traje lo necesario para la cena ¿Bien?, me detuve a visitar a Pilika...-. Explicó Tamao caminando hasta la cocina-. Además te dejé un mensaje...

- Sí... sí... ya te lo dije... si recaes ve como te las arreglas-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Adónde vas? ¿No vas a cenar?-. Preguntó Tamao al ver como Ren se iba.

- ¿Sopas instantáneas?, no gracias-. Respondió Ren.

- De hecho iba a hacer otra cosa... pero si no tienes hambre, enhorabuena...-. Dijo Tamao guardando de nuevo las ollas.

- ¿Otra cosa?-. Preguntó Ren medio interesándose.

- De hecho sí era una sopa... pero algo casero-. Dijo Tamao-. En fin, si no gustas yo no te obligo...

- Bien...-. Dijo Ren regresando a la cocina-. Esta vez procura hacerlo bien...

- Tu sigue tan amable y se me caerá el salero por accidente en la sopa-. Ironizó Tamao-. Ah... es lo de siempre contigo a la hora de cenar.

- ¿Lo de siempre conmigo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí... siempre terminamos discutiendo y la mayoría de veces es por comida-. Dijo Tamao.

- Discutiríamos menos si hubieran menos incidentes-. Dijo Ren.

- Y habrían menos incidentes si ayudaras en algo para variar... -. Respondió Tamao mientras ponía agua en la olla.

- Bien... si quieres que te ayude, lo haré-. Dijo Ren.

Tamao se quedó helada y la olla rebalsó de agua.

- ¿No digo?, no dejarás de ser TORPE-. Dijo Ren acercándose y cerrando el grifo-. Además es sopa para dos no para 8... -. Añadió quitándole la olla a Tamao y dejando caer el agua en el lavabo.

El resto se resumió en otra "pelea culinaria", Tamao picaba las verduras y Ren le decía que las cortaba mal, Ren quería carne y ella quería pollo, Tamao quería ponerle fideos y Ren prefería ponerle arroz, que si él decía que le faltaba sal, ella salía con que ya tenía mucha, que si la pimienta, que si el tabasco... etc, etc, etc... al final terminaron lanzándose la sal en la cara; pero al fin la sopa estuvo lista.

- No podemos vivir sin discutir ¿No?-. Musitó Tamao a son de broma... -...en fin, al menos no destrozamos la cocina.

Ren contestó con una pequeña risa ahogada, comieron un poco, mirándose de reojo como si no supieran de qué conversar; cuando de pronto...

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-. Dijeron a la vez y desviaron la mirada algo apenados.

- Ahm... sí... ayer las medicinas me hicieron mucho bien-. Dijo Tamao tras carraspear un poco.

- Aún así no debes descuidarte-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí, sí... no tengo planeado irme a nadar de noche otra vez-. Bromeó Tamao-. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, creo que la gripe que nos dio no fue tan grave-. Dijo Ren tomando su sopa.

- Milagro que no te quejes de la comida-. Ironizó Tamao.

- Es porque me cercioré de que sea bien hecha esta vez-. Respondió Ren muy divertido de la cara sarcástica de Tamao.

- Ja...ja-. Dijo Tamao y entonces notó algo que faltaba en la mano de Ren-. Ren... ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Ren y solo entonces se fijó en su mano vacía, "rayos...", pensó intentando recordar qué había sido del anillo.

- "Seguro lo ha dejado de nuevo en el baño o algo"-. Se dijo Tamao, pero entonces recordó lo que Pilika le había dicho, "Te tendrías que alarmar si Ren no llegara a dormir o si de pronto "Se le perdiera su anillo de bodas" o cosas por el estilo"-. ¿Qué has hecho con tu anillo?-. Preguntó Tamao repentinamente alarmada, elevando la voz un poco sin pretenderlo o darse cuenta.

- No lo sé...-. Musitó Ren, entonces se dijo "Claro... ¡Jeanne!" al recordar que ella le quitara el anillo para ponerle el guante en la mañana-. Ah ya me acordé...-. Anunció.

- ¿Volviste a dejarlo en el baño?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No, es que esta mañana Jeanne quería que me pruebe unos guantes... eran algo ajustados, así que me quitó el anillo... solo me olvidé de pedírselo, se lo ha debido de llevar ella.

"Se lo ha debido de llevar"... ¿SE LO HA DEBIDO DE LLEVAR?, Tamao no podía ocultar su fastidio, Ren le observaba sin comprender el brusco cambio en la joven pelirosa; pero entonces ella le miró enfadada

- Llámala-. Dijo ella, aunque ocultaba un claro tono de mandato.

- Lo haré, pero es tarde, ya debe estar durmiendo-. Dijo Ren ignorando el tono de Tamao.

- Llámala...-. Insistió Tamao.

- ¿Por qué tanta presión?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Por qué?... -. Masculló Tamao-. Va a ser extraño que le llames mañana y le digas "Lo siento, olvidé que tienes mi anillo"... ¡Se supone que es importante!, ¡No algo que puede olvidarse tan fácil!

Ren le miraba sumamente extrañado, ella no perdía el enfado en la mirada...

- Además por si no lo notaste-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su plato-. El que Jeanne, la señorita Anna O CUALQUIERA sospeche... VIOLA LA QUINTA CLÁUSULA-. Añadió yéndose detrás de la barra y guardando la sopa restante en un recipiente que metió luego a la refrigeradora, repentinamente se le había ido el hambre.

- ¿Oye qué te sucede?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No me sucede nada... ¡Pero deberías ser más cuidadoso!-. Replicó Tamao.

- Si Jeanne supiera algo, JAMÁS lo diría-. La defendió Ren, si era posible Tamao le miró aún más enojada.

- Bien, entonces díselo... ya va siendo hora de que revelemos el secreto, quizá haga lo mismo con Pilika-. Dijo Tamao caminando hacia la escalera.

- ¡¿QUE? ¡Por supuesto que no harás tal cosa!-. Exclamó Ren deteniéndola del brazo.

- ¡¿Y por qué no?-. Replicó Tamao agitando el brazo para que le soltara.

- ¡Porque no la conozco! ¡¿Cómo puedes confiar algo tan importante?-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Yo tampoco conozco a Jeanne! ¡Es lo mismo!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¡No la conozco y no puedo confiar en ella! ¡No entiendo el porqué siempre sales corriendo y te descontrolas cada vez que sucede algo con ella! ¡No sé nada más allá de que es una diseñadora y tu amiga! ¡Pero no es amiga mía, Ren!

- ¡TAMAO!-. Explotó Ren mirándola MUY molesto.

- ES- LO- MISMO -QUE-CON- PILIKA-. Determinó Tamao.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Exclamó Ren.

- Ah... ¡Porque es TU amiga!-. Dijo Tamao con expresión dolida-. ¡Claro!, ¡Volvemos a lo mismo de siempre! ¡Y otra vez el mundo DEBE girar a tu alrededor ¿NO ES ASÍ?

- ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-. Preguntó Ren completamente fuera de pista.

- ¿Qué crees que el único perjudicado si se sabe TODO-ESTE TEATRO- VAS A SER TÚ?-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Acaso estoy pintada?...

- OYE...-. Le cortó Ren duramente-. No sé lo que te propones con este dramita, ¿De acuerdo?, pero si ponemos en escala los niveles de perjuicio que podríamos tener... EL -MÍO- ES- MAYOR-. Tamao solo negó con la cabeza decepcionada y giró hacia las escaleras-. ¡Además no sé por qué tanto escándalo! ¡El anillo se perdió! ¡No es nada del otro mundo!

Tamao se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, "¿Nada del otro mundo?"... miró a Ren aún más decepcionada y decidió sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, entonces bajó de nuevo.

- ¿Nada del otro mundo?-. Musitó ella-.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es SOLO-UN-ANILLO! Si se pierde se compra otro Y PUNTO-. Exclamó Ren molesto por tamaña estupidez del "anillo".

- No puede comprarse otro anillo de bodas ¡Es ridículo!-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Es ridículo que hayas hecho todo un drama de algo tan estúpido!-. Dijo Ren, Tamao se quedó sin habla y retrocedió inconscientemente, Ren no se detuvo-. ¡¿Acaso significa algo más que una estúpida joya? , ¡¿Acaso nosotros somos una pareja convencional? ¡SOLO ENTONCES SE ENTENDERÍA EL DRAMA!... ¡Limítate a tu papel Tamao! ¡O si quieres lo coloco en el contrato!

Tamao se sentía muy débil, según ella había contestado todo aquél griterío de Ren, pero su voz apenas era un hipido nervioso, sintió sus ojos arder y amenazar con llorar, se sentía también lastimada, y no era falta de costumbre a los "Arrebatos de Ren"; sino algo más que se sentía romper por dentro en muchos pedazos.

Entonces Ren la escuchó mascullar algo antes de que volteara de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?-. Gritó Ren, Tamao se quedó de nuevo a medio subir y apretó sus puños

- Dije... que "idiota", se ha convertido en un halago para ti-. Pronunció Tamao volteando hacia él-. ¡Sólo eres un estúpido cavernícola arrogante!-. Añadió y sus ojos la traicionaron al derramar algunas lágrimas que ella limpió antes de echarse a correr y cerrarse en su habitación.

Ren golpeteó la pared en un arrebato de enfado, salió al patio en busca de aire para serenarse, pero fue inútil, solo fue capaz de mascullar su enfado unos minutos y también mascullar contra su falta de control...

Arriba Tamao en su propio arrebato había metido frenéticamente su ropa de nuevo a la maleta, pero luego de cerrarla con toda la intención de salir otra vez de "Paradise", un hipido fuerte la atacó, cuando menos lo pensó el hipido se transformó en sollozo y luego siguió en llanto, llanto que trató de ahogar abrazando y ocultando la cara en una almohada.

Calló unos segundos solo cuando escuchó a Ren subir a trompicones y encerrarse bulliciosamente en su habitación, no tenía fuerzas de levantarse ni mucho menos de irse de "Paradise" esa noche... esa noche solo quería llorar.

Desde su habitación Ren pudo escucharla, estuvo a 3 intentos de ir a pedirle perdón, pero se detuvo con la mano en el seguro de la puerta corrediza.

- ¡Maldición!-. Exclamó antes de desquitarse con el cubrecama.

Al final terminó apoyado al pie de su cama, pasado un poco de tiempo dejó de escuchar a Tamao, ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso?, No era el momento ni las palabras para gritarle, ¡Ni siquiera debía de gritarle!... había perdido el control desde que Tamao se metió con Jeanne.

- Esta vez no me va a perdonar...-. Se dijo Ren decidiendo echarse a ver si podía pescar el sueño, pero cada que cerraba los ojos, el recuerdo de Tamao mirándole tan dolida desde las escaleras, ni siquiera pensó en las palabras que dijera... solo no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que había reflejado en esos momentos, dolor...-. Es todo lo que le causo... solo dolor.

Entonces un nuevo miedo se sumó a las muchas razones por la que no podría dormir... ¿Y si Tamao se fuera de nuevo?, si lo hacía Ren estaba seguro que esta vez no regresaría, él sería el menos indicado para buscarla tampoco... pero la cuestión más importante era ese repentino temor a que ella se alejara de su vida; sus pensamientos se volvieron un lío...

- Yo no quiero que se vaya...-. Se dijo Ren en un susurro antes de girar y quedarse mirando la puerta... la detendría si la sentía marcharse, de alguna forma, de algún modo... aunque no entendía plenamente el... ¿Por qué?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola chicas!, he aquí un capítulo más, lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, espero que les haya gustado ;)!, muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, lo valoro más de lo que puedo expresar. **

**Abajo pongo algunas referencias sobre dos términos en este capi, ya saben... "para más información 8-)!"**

**Besosss**

**Pao-Hale20**

**(*)**** Tonkatsu.- **Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de uno o dos centímetros de ancho empanada y frita, troceada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado, que se sirve en general con col cortada en juliana. Se puede utilizar en su elaboración tanto filete de magro de cerdo (ヒレ, hire) como lomo de cerdo (ロース, rōsu); habitualmente se añade a la carne sal y pimienta y se sumerge en una mezcla de harina, huevos batidos y panko (copos de pan japoneses) antes de freírlo.

**(**)** **Amalaya **.- Expresa ira, disgusto, es usada para maldecir.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Konan-Roia.-** owww!, gracias por decirlo, ojalá no afecte mucho esta pelea que han tenido por culpa de Jeanne y de Ren (Porque el que se exasperó fue él y terminó lastimando a Tamao), cuídate mucho y hasta el próximo fin de semana, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!, besoss!...

**Karen.-** ¡Hola!, jejeje... bueno sobre que Hao complique las cosas... más las va a complicar Jeanne XD! por lo pronto al menos, ya que se siente culpable de tener sentimientos por la esposa de su amigo, y medio adelantándome... puede que Hao provoque que Ren ordene sus prioridades XD jajajaa, bueno!, muchas gracias por seguir comentando!, cuídate mucho y hasta el próximo fin de semana, besoss! :)

**nell.-** ¡Ow! ¡Hola Nell ! ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que muy bien :), y sobre tu pregunta, pues tanto amor- amor no por lo pronto, pero se preocupan el uno por el otro, es que hay que considerar que su situación es especial, por un lado Ren persiste en su idea de que "Quiere a Jeanne" y por otro Tamao, que aunque se siente especial de cierta forma con Ren, tiene presente lo del "Contrato", y de que "todo es un acuerdo que va a terminar pronto", por eso como que se contienen de "Admitir" ciertos sentimientos... sobre Jeanne XD bueno... va a seguir molestando, ojalá no te desanime la pelea en este capi... ¡Gracias por comentar!, y hasta el próximo fin de semana! besos!.

**helen.-** ¡Hola Helen!, y gracias en serio :), por el review y por seguir la historia, ojalá te guste la conti :) (Con todo y la pelea), jaja, cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo :), hasta el próximo fin de semana :)! besoss!

**yurika12again.-** ¡Hola Yurika!, Ehhh!, qué bueno!, sé que no te gustará la pelea u.u! pero es necesaria, para que siga la historia y de pie a nuevas cosillas :P, además que así como en la vida real... se tiene momentos buenos y malos, y al final del día depende de uno estar solo o con quien nos importa, recordar los momentos buenos y aprender de los malos, pero no te preocupes que luego de la tormenta vendrá la calma (Al siguiente capítulo XD)... en fin!, gracias por tu review y hasta el próximo fin de semana!, besoss!

**Purah Naberius.-** ¡Hola Purah!... jajaa si XD por lo pronto el personaje odiado es Jeanne, y seguro que después de esto te caerá peor, y un poco Ren quizá por su explosión en contra de Tamao... , solo espero que la sensación de hoy se recompensada con el siguiente capítulo (Aunque sea la próxima semana) en fin u.u!... muchas gracias de veras por seguir con la historia y dejarme tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste :), hasta el próximo fin de semana!, besoss!

**Stellar BS.-** ¡Stellar!.!.!, jajaja lo sabía! y me vaticino algo similar con este capi respecto a Ren, (Con Jeanne mejor ni pregunto XD), y no te preocupes que es perfectamente normal... confieso que cuando escribo a Ren en sus arranques o desplantes agrego por juego cosas como ... "Y entonces Ren se dio cuenta de su arrebato y se agarró a sartenazos "... obvio luego lo borro, respiro, conecto el "chi" y sigo la trama real XD.

owww... me alegra que el final te gustara, creo que se comienza con eso, el ver a la otra persona feliz lo hace feliz a uno definitivamente, y definitivamente con Hao captaste el mensaje, se siente muuuuuuuy culpable, como que tiene ahí un choque moral... es como si dijera "Guau... se siente tan bien estar con Tamao que... WOW... ¡Es la esposa de tu amigo! ¿Lo olvidas?", y entonces se reprime, va a llegar el momento en que Ren tendrá que decir la verdad sobre Jeanne... a menos que alguien se le adelante XD, y el que admita "tarde" lo que siente solo le va a traer complicaciones, jajajajajaa tienes razón, es idiota por seguir aferrado a su pasado, masoquista por aguantarle a Jeanne todas las que le hace y seguir ahí dispuesto, ciego por no ver quien se preocupa por él, infantil por reaccionar como lo hace cuando no tiene de otra o cuando no sabe qué hacer... y sexy porque... porque... bueno por ser Ren XD!.

E Yoh... personalmente me dolió hacerlo sufrir XD creo que de todos los personajes, sea en el anime o en esta historia, un Yoh triste te rompe el corazón XD... ya veré que me invento para ese par XD (Anna e Yoh), y sobre los Tao... igual no me decido, creo que eso se verá al final de la historia XD, aaaunque faltan detallitos sobre la familia Tao en este fic, pero ya veremos XD ... y uhm... el médico no lo había pensado XD, pero bien puedo hacer que alguien se accidente (muajaja), (Eso me da ideas).

Oye y te cuento que de tanto correr me caí y me lastimé la rodilla u.u!, ahora tengo que estar en reposo y para colmo de males abrieron una cadena de hamburguesas y demás que se llama BEMBOS en mi ciudad y hasta ahí llegó el ejercicio! a comer se dijo! ... jajajaja XD y wow... que "pequeñita" mi contestación jajajaja, gracias por tu review Stellar como siempre!, ojalá se solucione lo de tus clases!, y bueno hasta el próximo fin de semana, suerte con todo! besoss!

**Im Killjoy.-** ¡Hola Killjoy! ¿Cómo estás?, de hecho que Tamao es particularmente original con Ren al momento de subirle el ánimo, es como... jaja, ahora que lo pienso, es como que Ren y Tamao no tuvieron una adolescencia precisamente feliz, Ren por su separación con su familia y Tamao por la muerte de la suya, como que se vieron obligados a actuar en un mundo de adultos prematuramente (Aunque ello no implique madurez en todos los aspectos de sus vidas), y en la escena en la que terminan jugando, es como si dos almas afines de encontraran para recuperar o vivir lo que dejaron de lado tiempo atrás... al menos así lo sentí, muy aparte de la felicidad que experimentan estando juntos y siendo espontáneos, saliendo de su rutina, olvidando sus problemas y sencillamente dedicarse a sentirse bien.

Sobre Yoh y Anna, jejeje :P de hecho no es tan complicado como parece; solo que COMO SIEMPRE, por no decir las cosas de frente se crean confusiones y traen consigo la tristeza, en ambos en este caso, porque Anna no es feliz viendo así a Yoh e Yoh... bueno ya dije que me rompió el corazón tener que hacerlo sufrir XD, ojalá no hayas esperado demasiado por la continuación de este fin de semana :D!, y claro, ojalá que te guste con todo y la pelea, gracias por tu review! besoss y hasta el próximo fin!

**Makii-chan.-** ¡Wop!, ¡Qué veo!, una nueva lectora :D!, ¡Hola Makii! y bienvenida oficialmente al fic :D (previo que revisé todo mi historial de reviews para cerciorarme), me alegra mucho que la historia de guste, en serio... Sobre Shaman King, bueno, se trata en el anime de la historia de Yoh Asakura, que bueno, es un shaman de Japón sumamente relajado (Un tanto vago cuando Anna no está cerca), inocentón y amistoso , su espíritu acompañante se llama Amidamaru que es el espíritu de un samurai, su prometida es Anna Kyoyama que es una sacerdotiza muy poderosa... y bueno Yoh participará en el torneo de shamanes para decidir quién es el rey shaman, en el trayecto conoce a otros shamanes y hace amistad con ellos, entre los principales:

- Ren Tao, shaman de China con su espíritu "Basón" que es el espíritu de un antiguo y poderoso general, en inicio es un tanto "dark" y se presenta como "Chico malo" dispuesto a aniquilar a Yoh, pero él se gana su amistad. El sueño de Ren al inicio es apoderarse de los grandes espíritus para aniquilar a los humanos por considerarlos sucios o inferiores; eso cambia cuando conoce a Yoh y le vuelve a tener fe a la gente.

- Horokeu Usui, shaman del hielo con su espíritu Koloro. Tiene una hermana que se llama Pilika y que lo obliga a entrenar tal como Anna lo hace con Yoh, el sueño de Horo- Horo (Así le dicen) es volver al mundo un extenso campo de plantas para preservar la vida de los espíritus como Koloro.

- Ryu con su espada de madera y su espíritu Tocagero, que es el espíritu de un bandido; uhm... digamos que Ryu es "Sensible en extremo", AMA, ADORA, IDOLATRA SU CABELLO y es un tanto raro al decir verdad XD.

- Chocolove McDonnell, shaman de Norteamérica si no me equivoco, aparece durante el viaje al torneo de shamanes, su espíritu es Mik, es un leopardo... y se hace llamar el shaman de la risa (Su sueño es extender la brisa de la risa por el mundo).

- Fausto, es un doctor, rubio, sumamente pálido y que al inicio también se presenta como villano, pero solo porque su sueño es volver a la vida a su esposa Elisa, sueño que Anna hace realidad a condición de que Fausto se haga aliado de Yoh, lo cual Fausto acepta, porque teniendo a Elisa no tiene razón para querer ser el shaman king, por cierto Elisa se vuelve su espíritu acompañante y enfermera personal XD

- Lyserg es un shaman de Inglaterra, que al inicio solo quiere aliados mas no amigos, se une al grupo de Yoh un tiempo; pero se separa al descubrir que Yoh es hermano gemelo de Hao Asakura, su más grande y acérrimo enemigo; al final regresa a su lado y aprende a valorar la verdadera amistad, su espíritu es Morphine, una hada que utiliza un péndulo como arma.

Y bueno Hao... Hao es la reencarnación de sí mismo XD, sep, pero en época de Yoh y los demás, es el hermano gemelo de Yoh, aunque por accidente, pues en sus planes nunca estuvo tener un gemelo, es un shaman sumamente poderoso que domina los elementos, aunque más se le conoce por ser el shaman del fuego, además es sumamente sabio, pero es el villano porque quiere eliminar a las personas de la tierra porque ellos la han dañado demasiado. Una frase de Hao es decirle a los shamanes y humanos débiles que son diminutos.

Todos se juntan para intentar detener a Hao; lográndolo al fin con la unión de todos sus poderes y por la fuerza de la amistad que los shamanes sienten por Yoh, aunque al final de la serie no queda claro quién queda como Shaman King u.u!... en el manga creo que queda Hao, no recuerdo bien. bueno... más o menos ese es un recuento de los hechos a grandes rasgos XD

Y sobre los fics!, coincidimos XD me encanta el Ren x Tamao, sea en versión anime o en versión alternativa, los amo igual, aunque en el anime no sean una pareja canon ni en el manga tampoco (Para mi desgracia T.T!)

En fin XD, bueno, no tenía que explayarme tanto, pero :P ya que ! , ojalá no te haya aburrido con mis explicaciones XD, sobre el fic, ojalá que la pelea de hoy no te desanime, se vendrá algo bueno :), cualquier cosilla me avisas :)! (ojalá pudiera hacer mi tesis de shaman king XD saldría primer puesto XD), muchas gracias por tu review!, besoss! hasta el próximo fin de semana.

**Tinavb.-** Y Tina!... Tina, Tina, Tina!... jejeje, ya me voy saliendo un poco del dorama y pronto me saldré más XD iré acomodando las escenas, lalala y definitivamente se me vienen ideas respecto a Hao, , sobre Jeanne, definitivamente tienes toda la razón XD nadie la quiere... a mí me da pena en mi historia y en el manga rabio porque la junten con Ren T.T... ojalá se le queme esa parte a Takei XD, jajajaja, en fin!, gracias por tu review!, en serio y por seguir la historia claro, ojalá te guste esta conti, muchos saludos, y hasta el próximo fin de semana, besoss!.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ahhh y no lo olvidaré!... Kristall Blauw!, saludos para ti igual, sé que andas por ahí :D, lo mismo que para:**

**Akira**

**Akeemi-chan,**

**km-ren**

**babydoll-uchiba.**

**YreSu.**

**Eiserne Lady **

**Hayari**

**Wich-Miko**

**MMchan02**

**;)!**


	58. Linda

**Capítulo LXIII: " Linda"**

**...**

**...**

Fue una de las peores noches de su vida, muy temprano al día siguiente sintió movimiento y se colocó en alerta; sintió a Tamao moverse con cierta rapidez no propia de la hora, apenas pasaban de las 7...

- "Seguramente se ha levantado porque asume que estoy haciendo ejercicio"-. Pensó Ren colocando el oído tras la puerta.

Entonces la escuchó cerrar su puerta y bajar presurosa las escaleras; abrió una rendija pequeña y espió desde allí, escuchaba los pasos presurosos de Tamao; pero al menos le tranquilizaba en algo el "Solo haber escuchado **PASOS**", luego el lugar de espionaje cambió y Ren corrió hacia una ventana haciendo a un lado las persianas para ver mejor.

Entonces la vio salir rápidamente de "Paradise" cargando un gran bolso en la espalda, "¿Y si solo se llevara lo necesario?", se preguntó y alarmado fue tras ella; pero como si las mismas puertas de "Paradise" se hubieran puesto en su contra, se detuvo.

- "¿Bajo qué argumento podría pedirle que se quedara?, ¿Cómo hago para que siquiera me escuche?"-. Se dijo Ren sintiéndose frustrado.

Así dejó ir la oportunidad e ignoró su arrebato... sus pasos preocupados lo llevaron hasta la cocina, y ahí sobre la barra estaba una nota.

_"Al menos por hoy no quiero verte ni saber de ti... así que no me llames a menos que te estés muriendo._

_PD. Recuérdame añadir al contrato que si mueres se cumple todo lo anteriormente puesto."_

No supo si aquella nota le hizo sentir mejor o peor; por un lado era prueba de que Tamao no había decidido marcharse de nuevo de "Paradise" o al menos no permanentemente; eso era algo bueno; pero por otro lado le hacía sentir miserable... había estado avanzando en su relación con Tamao; después de su cumpleaños y demás llevaban una relación más como de amigos, hasta se había acostumbrado a ella... pero... por tres pasos avanzados, luego de la noche anterior había retrocedido 10.

Tamao por su parte tampoco había dormido muy bien, sí, había sucumbido al cansancio provocado por llorar; pero no había descansado más allá de unos minutos, muy temprano había decidido que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar a Ren ese día; de hecho nada más pensar que tendría que verlo volvía a entristecerla; por lo que a los minutos que despertó, se cambió y salió de "Paradise" antes de que Ren regresara...

Consciente que lo que menos querría era a gente preguntando el por qué de su estado tan depresivo, descartó primero la idea de tomar el autobús, y también la de ir con Pilika; menos luego de su conversación del día anterior, al final terminó deambulando en el centro de la ciudad, mirando de vez en cuando las vitrinas de las tiendas sin mucha emoción, entrando a algunas y saliendo tan rápido como las encargadas se le acercaban a marketear sus productos.

Por más que caminó e intentó distraerse, lo que había sucedido con Ren no podía olvidarlo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y la hacía sentir miserable; de pronto se encontró sentada en una de las banquetas del centro, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar pensando en todo lo que había sucedido; en las cosas que había hecho.

- Sólo quería una vida tranquila-. Musitó para sí misma.

Lo dijo como si se lo estuviera recordando, ¿Cómo se había complicado tanto su vida?, lejos de las decisiones que había tenido que tomar que la habían llevado hasta ese punto, ¿A qué hora había dejado de ser práctica con el tema de Ren?, era fácil, habían firmado un contrato de 6 meses, ella debía de limpiar y cocinar y fingir de vez en cuando ser la "Señora Tao"; pero luego apareció la familia de Ren dándole un nuevo ambiente familiar que le habían arrebatado siendo tan joven; luego el mismo Ren comenzó a ser amable; ella dejó de fortalecer y edificar un muro alrededor para evitar "Confraternizar" mucho con el enemigo... y empezó a preocuparse por él.

Si llegaba tarde, si había comido, si no había comido, si estaba de mal humor, si había tenido un buen día o no... ¿Qué más le daba a ella?, esa era la pregunta lógica; pero no había lógica en todo lo que sentía y en todo lo que hacía desde hacía algún tiempo, se preocupaba por Ren de más, lo animaba si lo encontraba mal, ¿Por qué?.

- ¿Por qué?-. Se preguntó Tamao en voz alta. "Si todo es un contrato, ¿En qué momento me involucré de esta forma?"

"Estás enamorada..."-. Recordó la sentencia de Pilika.

¿Estaba enamorada de Ren?... solo pensarlo dolía, más si al hacerlo las palabras hirientes del actor resonaban en sus recuerdos, ¿Por qué tendría que estar enamorada de Ren?, quizá sería la cosa más absurda y sin sentido que hubiera pensado jamás, por causa de Ren había hecho lo que había hecho; si... Chocolove lo inició; pero si Ren no hubiera armado todo ese teatro usándola a ella de conejillo de Indias, nada estaría pasando, ella no estaría tan triste y... ¡Y definitivamente no le dolería tanto pensar en Ren!

Luego deambuló un poco más, sus pasos sin rumbo la llevaron hasta un restaurante donde se sentó a descansar con un jugo al frente; veía a la gente pasar despreocupada, tranquila; como ella solía ser antes de conocer a Ren Tao, antes de toda esa pantomima que se comenzaba a antojar real para ella...

- Me he convertido en una mentirosa... prácticamente tengo a medio país engañado-. Se dijo Tamao "¿Y así se supone que debo ser feliz?... no puedo sentirme feliz, porque ninguna de las razones por las que debería serlo son verdaderas"-. Quizá mi castigo sea que comience a creer mi propia mentira...

Estaba tan ensimismada y deprimida que ni se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella; en ese momento se concentraba en no llorar; cuando de pronto al mismo tiempo que terminaba su propia conclusión una voz la interrumpió.

- Esa frase quedaría bien en un buen drama-. Dijo esa persona y ella volteó sorprendida-. ¡Hola!... ¿Te asusté Tamao?

- ¡Joven Hao!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- ¿Otra vez con lo de "joven"?...-. Rió Hao-. Quedamos en tutearnos.

- Ay... lo siento Hao... yo, es una sorpresa verte aquí-. Dijo Tamao todo lo elocuentemente que pudo.

- De hecho te vi desde afuera-. Dijo Hao-. Estabas muy pensativa..

- Ahm... ¿Yo?... -. Titubeó Tamao.

- ¿Estás sola?-. Preguntó Hao buscando con la mirada a Ren, ella solo asintió-. Ya veo... ehm ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

- ¡Oh no, claro que no!-. Dijo Tamao.

- Esta es la hora del almuerzo en la oficina-. Dijo Hao sentándose junto a ella y llamando con un gesto a la mesera-. Normalmente pido algo, no sé por qué pasé por aquí hoy...

Y era cierto... no tenía idea, pero... se felicitaba por dentro por haber salido, de otro modo ese día no habría visto a Tamao, aunque ese encuentro fuera totalmente fortuito.

- ¿Almuerzo?-. Preguntó Tamao checando su reloj-. Vaya... el tiempo pasa rápido.

- ¿No estarás a dieta o algo por el estilo verdad?-. Preguntó Hao y ella parpadeó confundida.-. Lo digo por el jugo...

- Ahm... es...-. Titubeó Tamao, "Obvio, es extraño... es hora de almuerzo y yo juro que estoy desayunando"-. No... quiero decir, no me decidía aún si almorzar aquí... estaba cansada.

Hao la analizó unos segundos; luego apareció la mesera y les dejó las cartas; Tamao también recibió una, pero aunque trató de disimular su estado de ánimo, Hao no la perdió de vista.

- "¿Por qué estará tan triste?"-. Se preguntó él-. Ehm... ¿Y ya decidiste lo que pedirás?

- ¿D-Disculpa?-. Preguntó Tamao como despertándose.

Entonces Hao solo le sonrió con mucha tranquilidad, ella descendió la mirada apenada ya que ni siquiera le había escuchado la pregunta, parecía estar en "Piloto automático", un TERRIBLE "Piloto automático", luego Hao tomó su carta y para más vergüenza suya le dio la vuelta.

- Apuesto a que es más fácil leerla de esta forma-. Dijo Hao con un leve guiño, Tamao solo pudo enrojecer de la pena.

- No sé qué me pasa hoy -. Dijo ella a manera de disculpa.

- ¿Te sientes triste Tamao?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Hao esperando no ser muy impertinente.

- ¿Eh?-. Titubeó ella girando a verlo-. Ahm... no, no... ¿P-Por qué?-. Añadió mintiendo... y mintiendo muy mal.

- Uhm... entonces estoy fallando en mis habilidades-. Dijo Hao golpeteando su mentón levemente, obviamente no se había creído la mala mentira de Tamao, entretanto ella le miraba repentinamente curiosa.

- ¿Habilidades?-. Preguntó ella.

- Sí... verás, tengo facilidad de saber cómo es una persona con solo verla-. Dijo Hao "Increíble que se interesara tan rápido".

- ¿De verdad?-. Preguntó Tamao-.

- Así es, es un don personal-. Dijo Hao-. Pero infalible... por eso cuando te vi desde afuera me dije... "Luce pensativa", pero ahora que te observo de cerca creo que estás muy triste y eso... es raro.

- Solo...-. Sonrió Tamao-. Estoy un poco cansada... nada más...

- Entonces definitivamente estoy comenzando a perder mi don-. Dijo Hao a modo de lamento

Tamao le miró de soslayo unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar.

- ¿E-En verdad puedes saber cómo es una persona con solo verla?-. Preguntó Tamao y él sonrió.

- Sí...-. Dijo Hao, entonces miró hacia la calle buscando alguna "Víctima", cuando entonces la vio-. Mira por ejemplo a esa chica de uniforme ejecutivo.

Tamao prestó atención y enfocó a la chica de la que hablaba Hao, él satisfecho de tener su atención siguió.

- Ella tiene 27 años, pertenece a una familia distinguida y se educó en los mejores colegios-. Comenzó Hao, Tamao le miró sorprendida unos segundos y miró de nuevo a la mujer ¿Cómo sabía eso Hao?-. Se quiere diplomar, pero los estudios avanzados le resultan complicados, también adora criticar los diarios por la mañana, tiene ciertos conocimientos musicales porque su madre fue concertista en el pasado, su hermana menor le sigue los pasos,... Ah... pero...-. Siguió él resistiendo de reírse de la boquiabierta Tamao-... le falta constancia; si viste ese uniforme es porque obtuvo el puesto gracias a las influencias de su hermano, que es muy cercano a la familia del dueño de la compañía...

- ¿T-T-Todo eso lo has sacado de mirarla?-. Tartamudeó Tamao muy sorprendida, Hao le miró profundamente.

- Y falta... ¿Olvidé mencionar que se llama Minako Furukawa?

- ¡¿T-T-También su nombre?-. Exclamó Tamao impactada.

- Y que... ¿El dueño de la compañía donde trabaja, y además amigo de su hermano... soy yo?-. Finalizó Hao... solo entonces Tamao cayó en cuenta de la treta.

- ¡¿Ah?-. Musitó Tamao y lejos de enojarse soltó una leve risita por haberse creído tan fácil todo aquello.

- No te enojes conmigo por esa pequeña treta-. Dijo Hao sonriendo con inocencia-. Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo Tamao.

- En verdad no sé cómo me la he creído tan fácilmente-. Acotó Tamao ahogando otra risilla-. Ya te tenía como adivino...

En todo ese mal día, Hao había aparecido como aliciente, como él había dicho... de nuevo sonreía, era bueno sonreír.

Luego de comer, ambos caminaron por la avenida, Tamao le comentó de los avances de la sinopsis y gracias a su manera de narrar las cosas directamente, Hao terminó riendo de lo que sucedería en la historia; aunque no olvidó pedirle que recordara que aquello era más una comedia que un drama.

Estaban muy tranquilos y él satisfecho de que Tamao luciera más relajada, ella por su parte se sentía agradecida por la compañía y la plática tan refrescante con su "jefe".

- Se me ocurre algo-. Dijo Hao antes de despedirse-. Si dispones de tiempo y quieres ayuda con las sinopsis puedes trabajarlos en la oficina, ¿Qué dices?

- ¿En serio?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí, sería una buena forma de supervisar el desarrollo para mí... no tendrías un horario fijo u obligatorio... de hecho tendrías que acoplarte a mis horarios libres-. Explicó Hao, entonces ella se detuvo-. ¿Sucede algo?.

- Yo...-. Musitó ella.

Hao la observó extrañado, ella por su parte se debatía en preguntar sobre esa repentina duda en su pecho, no quería arruinar lo único bueno que había tenido su día; pero...

- No quiero sonar ruda... o desagradecida-. Titubeó Tamao descendiendo la mirada-. Quizá eres la persona que más me ha ayudado hoy...pero... ¿Por qué?

Hao aún no comprendió la pregunta ni el repentino cambio de tono en la voz de Tamao, todo alrededor se detuvo en esos instantes hasta que ella le miró de nuevo, de nuevo el mismo dolor y tristeza que había visto en sus ojos en el restaurante.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-. Completó Tamao lista a enfrentar la respuesta.

"Por lástima, por pena, porque me agradas, porque eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo..." lo que fuera, estaba lista.

¿Por qué quería ayudarla?, la verdad aquello se le había ocurrido en ese preciso momento; lo único que buscaba Hao en verdad era pasar tiempo con ella; por mucho que se repitiese que estaba mal hacerlo cuando él sentía algo especial por ella; pero quizá si se lo decía tan francamente lograría alejarla o asustarla, no podía ser totalmente franco y menos con la facilidad de Tamao para deprimirse ese día.

- La verdad...-. Comenzó él y si era posible los ojos de Tamao brillaron con escuchar esa palabra "verdad"-. Es que tienes algo extraño, desde que te conocí es extraño que...

- ¿Eh?

- Discutiremos eso otro día... -. Se corrigió Hao-. yo...te ayudo por una razón simple-. Añadió Hao luego de dedicarle una mirada intensa-. ... y es que creo en ti.

Había intentado ser lo más sincero posible y al parecer había dado resultado; así como las nubes negras y cargadas de lluvia se disipaban después de la tormenta, así se disipó la tristeza y la duda de la mirada de Tamao, devolviéndole cierta dulzura y originándole una sonrisa hacia él.

Más tarde, ya en su oficina, Hao se quedó pensando en ella, diciéndose: "Está mal"... a cada instante, y acabó con muchas preguntas en mente... ¿Qué había tenido así a Tamao?, ¿Por qué la había encontrado tan triste?... y lo más importante.. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza que todo tenía relación con Ren?

**.oo..o.o..o**

**.oo..o.o..o**

**.oo..o.o..o**

**.oo..o.o..o**

Tamao caminó todo lo que pudo para regresar a Paradise, casi hasta llegar a la autopista, desde ahí tuvo que resignarse a usar un taxi; aunque era sorprendente que lo último que quisiera en ese momento era regresar a su "paraíso".

Afortunadamente, cuando llegó no vio el auto de Ren, "Genial, porque no quiero verlo" pensó ella antes de entrar; aunque absolutamente NADA le prepararía para lo que encontraría dentro nada más encender la luz.

- ¡¿PERO QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?-. Exclamó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Todo... ABSOLUTAMENTE - TODO, desde la alfombra, el escritorio, los sofás y las mesitas de adorno de toda la sala estaban fuera de su sitio, de cabeza o volteados, ¡Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí ensañándose específicamente con la sala!

- ¡REN!-. Exclamó Tamao sin pensarlo corriendo escaleras arriba ¿Los habrían asaltado?-. ¡REN!-. Volvió a llamar al abrir la puerta de la habitación de él, pero ésta estaba en total orden-. ¿Pero qué...?

Luego entró en la suya encontrándola tal cual la había dejado, ¿Que había sucedido?, entonces pensó que quizá solo se habían llevado las cosas de abajo, entonces fue a la sala de nuevo; quedándose de nuevo en "nada" cuando encontró el ordenador en su sitio, un poco movido quizá, pero en su sitio...

- Bien, no fueron ladrones-. Se dijo Tamao sin poder creerse todo ese desastre...-. A menos...

Entonces hiló cabos sueltos, seguramente Ren habría estado furioso en la mañana al no encontrarla ni a ella ni a su desayuno, si sumaba a eso la "Amorosa" nota que le dejó, era igual a Ren enfadado a la décima potencia... lo que sí podía explicar todo ese desastre.

- No se ha atrevido-. Masculló Tamao...

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

Entretanto Ren manejaba a toda velocidad de regreso a casa; no se atrevía a llamar a Tamao por tres razones; la primera, porque estaba seguro de que no le respondería; la segunda, porque en determinado caso que le contestara él no tendría la más remota idea de qué decirle; y la tercera; porque de antemano Tamao había dejado claro que no la llamara a menos que se estuviera muriendo.

Solo esperaba llegar antes que ella; apenas eran las 8 de la noche, con suerte y Tamao se habría ido con su amiga embarazada y contando con la nota que decía "Que no quería verlo en todo el día", quizá la mujer llegaría lo más tarde posible... era eso o definitivamente estaría muerto.

Al irse acercando a Paradise comprobó con alivio que las luces estaban apagadas; respiró tranquilo y estacionó el auto, con suerte tendría algo de tiempo y nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido.

Entró no obstante sigiloso; soltando un suspiro al ver la casa en el mismo desastre en el que le había dejado.

- ¡Qué gran trabajo...!-. Soltó al ver las sombras de su "obra maestra", entonces caminó hasta la barra aún con la luz apagada

- "¿Qué gran trabajo?"-. Pensó Tamao oculta en un rincón junto al escritorio, en ese momento sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella, más al verlo caminar muy tranquilo hacia la barra, "¡Claro, seguramente a ver qué más puede destrozar para que YO lo ordene!", pensó e inmediatamente decidió enfrentarlo.

- ¡¿Acaso no te cansas de portarte como un cavernícola?-. Exclamó Tamao y Ren dio un brinco del susto.

- ¡Por todos los...!-. Trató de exclamar Ren al mismo tiempo que Tamao prendía las luces y le miraba completamente furiosa-. T-Tamao...-. Musitó Ren... "Demonios"...

- Así que ha sido un "Gran Trabajo"-. Dijo Tamao rodeando el desastre de Ren entonces comenzó a aplaudir al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él-. "_Bravá_..."

- Oye no... espera-. Comenzó Ren poniendo las manos en señal de alto, como si Tamao fuera a golpearlo de un momento a otro-. Esto... ¡Esto tiene una explicación!

- ¡No me interesa oírte!-. Respondió Tamao colocándose a una distancia prudente-. Porque TÚ... "Querido esposito", estas MUY MAL DE LA CABEZA si crees que me vas a hacer limpiar esto... ¿Entendiste?, así que por mí... ¡Que tu "GRAN OBRA" se quede como está!... ¡Buenas noches!

Entonces se dirigió a las escaleras dejando anonadado a Ren, la marcha digna de Tamao estaba a punto de concretizarse, cuando entonces Ren reaccionó y corrió a detenerla.

- ¡Espera Tamao, no...!-. Intentó decir él colocándose entre ella y las escaleras

- ¡No espero nada! ¡Y quítate de mi camino!-. Exigió Tamao intentando pasar sin éxito.

- ¡Es que tienes que escuchar! ¡Esto lo hice porque...!-. Trató de decir Ren nuevamente.

- ¿No entiendes el idioma? ¡NO-VOY-A-ESCUCHARTE! ¡Sal del medio Ren!-. Contestó Tamao.

- ¡Maldición! ¡ESCÚCHAME!-. Gritó Ren agitando los brazos, ella le miró retadoramente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la escalera de caracol que era el segundo contacto con el segundo piso-. ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?

- ¡Lo más lejos posible de ti!-. Contestó Tamao comenzando a subir.

"¡RAYOS!"-. Pensó Ren para sí, fue hacia ella, pero Tamao había dejado claro que no escucharía explicaciones; entonces hizo lo primero que pensó.

- ¡ENCONTRÉ MI ANILLO!-. Exclamó Ren y ella se detuvo a mitad de la escalera...

Algo se removió dentro de su pecho al escucharlo, por segundos se negó rotundamente a hacerle caso y se instó a seguir su camino; pero esa presión a la que tendría que acostumbrarse la obligó a voltear y asomarse un poco, abajo Ren levantaba el anillo en su mano y la miraba casi con angustia.

- Por eso hice esto...-. Siguió Ren cuando ella le miró-. Llamé a Jeanne temprano y me dijo que no tenía el anillo... que lo había dejado aquí, se... se debió caer o algo... tuve que levantar todos los muebles y al final lo encontré debajo del escritorio... pero... lo encontré.

Tamao solo parpadeó en respuesta y bajó de nuevo, Ren fue bajando la mano sintiendo que comenzaba a ruborizarse "Demonios... contrólate Tao, no es nada del otro mundo", ella entonces se acercó sujetando su brazo con su mano, nuevamente a distancia prudente.

- No lo ordené porque Anna llamó hecha una loca; creí que podría arreglarlo antes que llegaras...-. Finalizó Ren.

-"Entonces... entonces no lo hizo para que yo..."-. Pensó Tamao bajando la mirada algo apenada, sintió ganas de llorar "Rayos, no aquí".

- ¿Tamao?-. Llamó Ren.

- Está bien Ren-. Respondió ella desviando la mirada-. Qué bien que hayas encontrado tu anillo... yo...

No tenía idea de qué cosa decir; solo quería irse; bien, le había escuchado ¿O no?, era libre de irse, así que eso intentó... pero no había terminado de dar dos pasos cuando él la detuvo del brazo sin brusquedad.

- Estoy cansada Ren...-. Acotó Tamao sintiendo de nuevo esa presión cuando él la retuvo; le miró de reojo y fue peor.

"Lo siento mucho", "Perdóname por tratarte así ayer", "En verdad no quise gritarte", muchas frases adecuadas cruzaron su cabeza en ese momento para decirle; ¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¡Cómo costaba decirlas!... eran palabras sencillas y necesarias... pero no podía.

- Intentaré... Intentaré ser más cuidadoso con el anillo, no... no lo perderé otra vez-. Fue lo que consiguió decir, no un "lo siento", no un "Perdón"... solo una especie de promesa-. Ya... ¿Ya cenaste?

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó ella, entonces Ren la soltó.

- ¿Si ya cenaste?-. Repitió él.

- Ahm... no, pero yo no...-. Intentó decir Tamao.

- ¡No! ¡No!-. Exclamó Ren de pronto-. No quiero decir que te pongas a cocinar o algo... solo...

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao confusa por la nueva actitud del actor.

Entonces Ren apareció en la cocina rebuscando en la refrigeradora...

- Cerveza, jugo... sopa del otro día-. Ennumeró Ren-. ¿Quieres algo?

- No tengo hambre-. Contestó Tamao apoyada en la barra.

- ¿Tampoco sed?-. Preguntó Ren, Tamao se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, entonces él sacó el jugo enseñándoselo.

- Ok. -. Aceptó Tamao luego de meditarlo.

"Bien... ok ya es algo" pensó Ren y sacó el jugo y luego dos vasos

- Solo iré a dejar algo arriba-. Dijo Tamao señalando su bolso.

Al bajar no encontró a Ren en la cocina, sino afuera, sentado junto a la mesita del patio.

- Hace una noche cálida-. Dijo Ren al sentirla acercarse entonces se giró, deteniéndose un poco a verla.

Ella no le miraba a él precisamente, sino que miraba a la noche y a las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer, se había atado el cabello a una especie de coleta que llevaba de lado, enmarcando ligeramente su rostro, había tenido tiempo de cambiar su ropa de calle por uno de los vestidos de diario que él había comprado y que casi nunca usaba, Tamao lucía diferente, no solo por la ropa que usaba sino por el semblante y la expresión de sus ojos en ese momento; Ren no pudo dejar de notarlo, en especial por ser él conocedor de lenguaje corporal por su misma profesión; antes de darse cuenta ya estaba levemente sonrojado y para mayor desgracia suya Tamao le miró en ese preciso instante, percatándose del sonrojo y sonriendo hacia él.

- ¿Ese es mío?-. Preguntó Tamao y Ren se quedó sin saber a qué se refería exactamente-. digo del jugo..

Entonces él desvió la mirada a los dos vasos juntos.

- Este...-. Logró decir y cogió uno ofreciéndoselo... Tamao lo aceptó y se sentó a su lado, respirando profundamente.

- Tienes razón, es una noche cálida-. Comentó Tamao.

- Y también la primera vez que "medio cenamos" aquí afuera-. Dijo Ren regresando su vista al frente.

- A papá solía gustarle estar aquí con mamá y conmigo-. Le dijo Tamao y bebió un sorbo del jugo-. Disculpa si no te respondí al inicio...

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Ren.

- Digo... al llegar... es que... me sorprendió cuando dijiste que la noche estaba cálida-. Dijo Tamao y sonrió con nostalgia, Ren le prestaba mucha atención-. Mi padre solía decirlo...

Ren guardó un silencio prudente en señal de haber comprendido, para no mostrarse inactivo bebió otro poco de su jugo.

- Ehm... quizá por eso llamó así a este lugar, "Paradise"-. Comentó Ren.

- Sí... en parte-. Respondió Tamao con leve tono nostálgico.

- ¿Cómo en parte?-. Preguntó Ren y ya los grandes ojos de Tamao estaban sobre él, como si estuviera analizando si debía o no debía confiar en él

- Él...-. Comenzó Tamao mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte-. Buscó la mejor zona para construir esta casa; es ideal por su ubicación... quiero decir, tiene la playa, está alejada del bullicio de la ciudad..., es como una especie de refugio.

Hizo una pausa recordando brevemente cuando era pequeña y un buen día su padre apareció muy animoso en el departamento en el que vivían, y no cesó de insistir en salir hasta que su madre aceptó, entonces condujo fuera de la ciudad, a la playa, ella particularmente estaba emocionada porque creía que era un paseo; pero entonces su padre condujo hasta donde edificaría Paradise y anunciara orgullosamente que la propiedad al fin era suya.

- Mamá pensó al inicio que papá había perdido el juicio-. Dijo Tamao ahogando una risita-. Pero después supo por qué lo había hecho y la idea del "Refugio" le gustó... mi madre quería llamar la casa cuando estuvo terminada como "Escondida", porque cuando compraron el terreno, era algo complicado llegar hasta aquí... papá prefirió "Paradise"; pero no por la playa, o la vista...

- ¿Entonces?-. Preguntó Ren y ella le miró intensamente.

Pocas personas sabían eso, algo que ella consideraba muy suyo... aunque solo fuera un dato de su pasado con sus padres

- Lo llamó así por nosotras...-. Dijo al fin Tamao-. La casa tuvo nombre solamente cuando comenzamos a vivir aquí...

- No entiendo-. Dijo Ren.

- Papá decía que esta casa por sí misma, aún con todas sus comodidades, toda su estructura y su belleza solo era una casa bonita... pero que para él se convertía en su "Paraíso" si nosotras estábamos en él-. Terminó de explicar Tamao.

- Entiendo...-. Respondió Ren al rato.

- Es raro que te cuente esto-. Dijo Tamao dejando el jugo en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Supongo que no tiene nada de malo-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero...es algo muy mío...

Ren guardó silencio comprendiendo realmente que Tamao acababa de compartir algo muy importante con él.

- Supongo que está bien-. Continuó Tamao-. Fuera del contrato que nos une...-. Ren se sintió algo mal por la mención del contrato-... tú y yo resultamos siendo amigos ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas? pensaba Ren, sin embargo no respondió, otra vez los gestos se hacían más cómodas que las palabras, Tamao comprendió su asentimiento, pero lejos de sentirse tranquila se sintió un poco defraudada; como si esperara otro tipo de respuesta.

- Nunca había pensado que las cosas se dieran así-. Dijo al fin Ren rompiendo su mutismo-. El viaje... Seúl, lo que sucedió en la entrega de la revista de Hao... y el contrato.

- Imagínate yo...-. Ironizó Tamao y sonrió después divertida-. Ni en mi novela más disparatada se me habría ocurrido cosa semejante... e irónicamente lo estoy viviendo.

- Es una especie de juego que cada vez se asemeja más a una ruleta rusa que gira y gira...-. Dijo Ren.

- ... Y que no sabes qué sucederá cuando se detenga-. Completó Tamao entendiendo la metáfora.

Era cierto... ambos habían hecho ya sus apuestas en esa "ruleta rusa", sin saber si habían apostado a números distintos o si habían apostado al mismo número o color, sin saber qué iban a ganar o perder, si ganarían todo o perderían todo, de alguna forma, la ruleta solo giraba y giraba y giraba...

- Es como un matrimonio real-. Dijo Tamao atrayendo la atención de Ren-. Sí en serio..., quiero decir, todos los matrimonios apuestan por algo, de alguna forma al menos... pero... tenemos una ventaja ¿No?

Entonces ella sonrió de nuevo... aunque esta vez denotando cierta tristeza que Ren no supo explicarse.

- Nuestra ventaja es que sabemos cuándo acabará-. Dijo Tamao y rió como si le hubieran contado un chiste-. Peleamos cada 3 horas si es posible, de alguna u otra cosa... tú te vas o yo hago las maletas; pero al final no soy capaz de irme por completo... he estado pensando y... creo que podríamos intentar un poco mejor el llevarnos bien.

Ren solo la miraba, jamás había escuchado a Tamao siendo tan profunda en sus pensamientos, nunca lo había visto de ese modo en primer lugar; pero luego de escucharla y meditarlo se dijo que tenía razón. Aunque no dejaba de sentirse extraño luego de esa frase de ella.

"Nuestra ventaja es que sabemos cuándo acabará"; desde que habían firmado el contrato exactamente habían pasado casi 3 meses, casi la mitad del tiempo pactado... tres meses más y todo acabaría, su matrimonio, la compañía de Tamao, esa casa, todo... 6 meses sonaban como una eternidad al momento de firmar el contrato... como ahora 3 meses resultaban muy poco tiempo... muy poco tiempo.

- Hasta entonces...-. Siguió Tamao-. Sé cuidadoso, por favor... la cláusula quinta se vuelve más quisquillosa cada día.

- No te enfades si vuelvo a olvidar el anillo-. Dijo Ren al fin-. No estoy acostumbrado a usarlo... así que si lo pierdo, compraré otro... lo prometido no se guarda en metal

Esta vez fue el turno de Tamao en meditar lo dicho por Ren, de alguna forma comprendió que lo que quiso decir fue "El valor del anillo no se pierde con la joya, lo prometido perduraría con o sin metal de por medio", entonces sonrió y se puso de pie.

- ¿Adónde vas?-. Dijo Ren.

- Ya vengo...-. Dijo Tamao entrando a la casa, Ren la siguió con la mirada sin saber exactamente qué pensar, entonces ella regresó muy contenta y con un marcador en la mano-. Ren, dame tu mano...

- ¿Para qué?-. Dijo Ren arqueando una ceja, Tamao rodó los ojos y se sentó de nuevo a su lado-. ¿Qué haces?-. Agregó cuando ella quiso coger su mano.

- ¡Qué quisquilloso!-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo su mano y quitándole el anillo.

- ¡Pues quién te entiende! No quieres que pierda el anillo y me lo quitas-. Exclamó Ren.

- Estate quieto-. Dijo Tamao, solo entonces el comprendió su intención, iba a pintarle la mano con el marcador.

- ¡Hey!-. Exclamó Ren tratando de quitar su mano.

- No te voy a matar-. Dijo Tamao cogiéndolo con más fuerza, entonces logró su cometido y dibujó un anillo en el dedo de Ren-. Listo... si lo pierdes quedará una huella... ¡Vaya! tenías razón, no es necesario el metal... nos pudimos haber ahorrado una discusión ayer ¿No?

Y de nuevo... he ahí a la Tamao de siempre.

- Así no tendrás que comprar otro anillo si lo pierdes-. Añadió Tamao muy contenta.

Ren respondió con una sonrisa que anunciaba revancha, entonces le quitó el marcador y en menos de lo que canta un gallo cogió su mano.

- ¡HE!-. Exclamó Tamao-. Ren, yo NO pierdo las cosas, no necesito una huella.

- No señora-. Dijo Ren optando por tomar venganza de otra forma, no específicamente con un anillo, Tamao intentó resistirse, pero de la misma forma que ella, Ren la sujetó con fuerza-. "No te voy a matar" ¡Estate quieta! Así no puedo dibujar.

Tamao se resistió otro tanto; pero entonces se rindió, al final terminó con un "Reloj último modelo".

- Te salieron chuecas las manecillas-. Dijo Tamao al ver su "Reloj".

- Hubiera salido bien si no te movieras tanto, yo cooperé-. Dijo Ren.

- Claro que no, es que YO soy muy buena dibujante-. Respondió Tamao quitándole el marcador-. ES MÁS... ¿No te apetecen un par de gafas?

- ¡Ni en el mejor de tus sueños!-. Dijo Ren echando la silla para atrás, Tamao con el marcador en mano se dispuso a atraparlo.

- OH VAMOS, no seas llorón, ¡Las dibujaré muy bien!-. Prometió Tamao tratando de alcanzarlo

- ¡HEY! ¡Me vas a picar el ojo!-. Se quejó Ren levantándose y esquivando a Tamao.

- ¡Qué no!-. Dijo Tamao, entonces él le quitó el marcador, claro, luego de huir a un costado.

- Mejor las haré yo para ti-. Dijo Ren y fue el turno de Tamao para correr rumbo a la playa, pero Ren, adentrándose en la arena logró cogerla de la cintura levantándola con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo ocultando su cara.

- ¡A mí no me gustan las gafas de sol! ¡Ni siquiera hay sol!-. Gritó Tamao rompiendo a reír-. ¡Ren no!

- ¡AH! ¡Estas te gustarán créeme!-. Exclamó Ren tratando de mantenerla quieta, pero entre tanta vuelta se mareó un poco y tropezó haciendo que los dos cayeran a la arena.

Tamao no paraba de reír, el marcador había salido volando quién sabe donde a causa de la caída, Ren también reía intentando equilibrar su visión mientras Tamao se sujetaba el estómago medio llorando de la risa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!-. Dijo Ren-. ¡Un día es un chapuzón!

- ¡Y al siguiente chapuzón de arena!-. Terminó Tamao riendo de nuevo

Sin proponérselo se quedaron un rato más allí, sentados uno junto al otro observando como la orilla teñía de un tenue blanco la oscuridad del mar y llenaba la arena perdiéndose luego en ella.

- ¿Tienes frío?-. Preguntó Ren luego de notar que Tamao se abrazaba a sí misma, ella le miró de reojo y tras una corta sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-No...-. Respondió Tamao y regresó la mirada al frente.

Eso estaba mal, estaba mal divertirse con Ren, estaba mal estar al pendiente de él, estaba mal que le afectara lo que él hiciera,... ¡Simplemente estaba mal!; pero no podía evitarlo, en eso pensaba mientras miraban al mar oscuro levemente iluminado por la luna. Cuando admitía al fin que Ren le importaba más de lo que quisiera o se hubiera propuesto nunca, un escalofrío la inundó al desear por un fugaz momento poder quedarse junto a Ren para siempre.

Ren por su parte iba por un rumbo parecido; quedaban 3 meses del tiempo pactado y se divorciaría de Tamao, le devolvería "Paradise" y recobraría su estilo de vida de siempre... ¿Pero... cuál era su estilo de vida?, ¿El de antes?... ¡Vaya!, ni siquiera podía recordarlo, o añorarlo siquiera... avocarse a su trabajo, seguir perdida e inútilmente al pendiente de Jeanne y regresar siempre a un departamento vacío; eso era lo que podía recordar de su "estilo de vida".

Sin pretenderlo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Tamao, y prueba de ello era la terrible soledad que le embargaba cada vez que ella se iba de la casa, ¿Por qué?... ni siquiera lo sabía o no quería entenderlo, suponía que le gustaba hablar con ella... discutir era divertido y sin duda tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su tiempo junto a ella...

Enfocó entonces la mirada en su mano, removió levemente su anillo notando la "huella" de tinta que ella le había dibujado, sonrió y agradeció después que ella estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para notarlo... "¿Qué haré en tres meses?, cuando todo acabe..."

Entonces ladeó la mirada hacia ella, no lucía triste sino muy pensativa, luego miró hacia la casa iluminada y contra todo su orgullo admitió que el padre de Tamao tenía razón...

-"Esa casa es solo una casa sin ella..."-. Se dijo Ren-. "Ella es el alma"

Entonces Tamao se percató de su mirada y él la rehuyó con un leve sonrojo imperceptible por la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir aquí?-. Preguntó Ren evadiéndola.

- Tienes razón, es hora de regresar-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la arena del vestido.

- Siempre hacemos cosas de la nada-. Dijo Ren imitándola-. Y casi siempre que venimos a la playa no traemos abrigo.

- Bueno no es que nos dé tiempo de coger abrigo, siempre que venimos a la playa, es porque huyo de ti-. Dijo Tamao.

- Sí, porque tú comienzas-. Agregó Ren mientras ambos comenzaban a andar hacia Paradise.

- Porque tú te enojas sin sentido...-. Agregó Tamao deteniéndose.

- Porque tú me provocas-. Dijo Ren deteniéndose también.

- ¿Yo?, ¡Claro que no!... TÚ eres muy explosivo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Y tú muy quejumbrosa-. Agregó Ren.

- ¡Mira quién habla!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- ¡Y gritona!-. Agregó Ren.

- ¡Claro que no!-. Afirmó Tamao.

- ¡Claro que sí!-. Afirmó Ren.

- ¡¿Y por qué estamos discutiendo?-. Preguntó Tamao

- ¡No lo sé!-. Exclamó Ren.

La boca de Tamao tembló al tratar de contener la risa; pero no pudo y fue la primera en soltar una carcajada a la que Ren se unió segundos más tarde.

- ¡Eres un tonto!-. Dijo Tamao a forma de broma e intentando golpearlo, Ren la esquivó y sujetó su brazo, entonces cesaron las risas y Tamao se sobrecogió.

Reinó el silencio entre ambos y solo el sonido del mar los acompañaba, cuando él le cogió el brazo Tamao sintió que el corazón se le detenía bruscamente; ahora no podía quitar la atención de su mirada ambarina, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ren tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Para qué cogió su brazo?, ciertamente quería seguir el juego de alguna forma, pero al tocarla y que ella le mirara de esa forma no pudo cuadrar lo que haría después; nada salvo pensar que no estaría mal si todo pudiera detenerse en ese instante... (Aunque negara más tarde haber tenido esa clase de pensamiento)

- Ren... yo...-. Logró balbucear Tamao-. Yo...

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar o comenzar a hilar una frase decente, un sonido familiar rompió la atmósfera; el celular de Ren.

Como por arte de magia se alejaron, ambos parecían despertar de un estado de hipnosis en la que habían estado a punto de hacer algo no debido, algo completamente ilógico y fuera de lugar, entonces Ren carraspeó y contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

Tamao por su parte intentaba serenar la rapidez de sus latidos, "Tranquila, tranquila Tamao" se decía; pero solo bastó una palabra por parte de Ren para que el corazón volviera a detenérsele.

- ¡Jeanne!...-. Dijo Ren y el pecho de Tamao se comprimió-. Ahm... no, de hecho no... si ya estoy en casa-. ¿Que necesitas que vaya?, ¿Estás bien?... no, claro que puedo ir; pero...

Entonces recordó a Tamao y volteó hacia ella; dándose con la gran sorpresa de que ella ya estaba lejos caminando hacia "Paradise", se detuvo a observarla y por un breve lapso olvidó que Jeanne le esperaba, hasta que.

- ¡¿Ren?, ¿Ren aún estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?-. La voz de Jeanne por el celular.

- S-Si...-. Musitó Ren.

- Bueno, estoy donde siempre... ya sabes, "Ahogando penas"-. Dijo Jeanne del otro lado-. Te espero.

- Jeanne no creo que...-. Intentó decir Ren, pero Jeanne ya había colgado

Ya en "Paradise" encontró a Tamao sentada en el ordenador con una manta abrigándola.

- Ahm... ¿Por qué te viniste tan rápido?-. Atinó a preguntar Ren, ella ni siquiera le miró.

- Tenía frío-. Contestó casi mecánicamente mientras tecleaba algo.

- Ok... yo voy a...-. Comenzó Ren.

- ¿A salir?-. Completó Tamao con sequedad, "Lo supuse".

- Sí, será solo un rato...-. Respondió Ren "¿Y por qué le tengo que dar explicaciones?"

- Ok... como gustes-. Respondió Tamao muy entretenida con el ordenador-. No es que tengas que darme explicaciones ¿Recuerdas?, cláusula uno.

Aquello descolocó un poco a Ren; sin embargo sin ánimo de discutir decidió bloquear su molestia por que Tamao le anduviera recordando las cláusulas cada que podía; entonces subió a su habitación para cambiarse las prendas con arena.

Ya listo frente al espejo, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Hao.

"... Suenas como el Ren perdidamente enamorado de Jeanne... Desde siempre, has interpuesto a Jeanne por sobre todos los demás en tu vida... ¡No es justo ahora que no pienses en los que te rodean antes de poner a Jeanne en primer plano nuevamente!... **En especial no es justo con tu esposa**... con Tamao. ¿Has pensado en ello?"

"No demoraré" se propuso Ren entonces... "Solo quiero cerciorarme que está bien y regresaré a casa", siguió mientras salía de su habitación; pero entonces decidió observar a Tamao desde el balconcito, abajo ella pasaba las manos por su cabeza luego de teclear frenéticamente; resopló también en señal de estrés... "Tonterías Ren, solo está trabajando..."

- Ahm... ya regreso-. Dijo antes de salir, Tamao que masajeaba su cuello en vano intento de relajarse, inmediatamente se puso a teclear nuevamente.

- Claro... como sea-. Respondió Tamao tecleando por teclear hasta que sintió la puerta cerrarse y se detuvo.

No había escrito ni una sola palabra con significado, ¡Ni siquiera con sentido!... no podía dejar de pensar en Jeanne Maiden y en el por qué de esa sensación horrible en su cuerpo que Pilika afirmaba eran celos.

- Celos... celos...-. Repitió Tamao-. No puedo tener celos... ¿Celos de qué? ¿De Ren?... él no es nada mío, salvo mi acreedor... ¿Por qué entonces me porté así?...

Se sentía con ganas de... de gritar, de correr... de... ¿Llorar?

- ¡Tamao no seas patética!-. Se reclamó enseguida poniéndose de pie... pero entonces rodó la primera lágrima-. ¡Ni una más! ¡Ni una sola!-. Se ordenó a sí misma y entonces corrió al baño... quizá un poco de agua fría consiguiera serenarla.

Pero luego de lavar su rostro no pudo evitar ver el "reloj" que Ren había dibujado en su muñeca; de pronto comenzó a lavarlo frenéticamente, queriendo borrarlo a toda costa, como si supiera que con eso dejaría de sentirse de esa forma.

- Ojalá nunca hubiera subido a ese avión...-. Susurró ella luego de no poder quitar el "reloj" de su muñeca, estaba deseando no haber conocido a Ren, así no tendría tantos problemas, no se hubiera equivocado tanto y no estaría tan confundida...

**o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Ren mientras tanto no había dejado de recordar las palabras de Hao; más al ver a Jeanne conversando de algo con el muchacho del bar; era asombroso verla... habían pasado escasos días desde que había dado a parar al hospital y estaba ahí, preciosa sin duda; sonriendo como siempre y como siempre no a él... pero algo había cambiado, no mucho, pero había un cambio... ¿Por qué no se sentía furioso de sus coqueteos con otro hombre?

"La recuperación de Jeanne ha sido asombrosa ¿No te parece?"- Volvieron a resonar las palabras de Hao... ¡Cállate idiota!, pensó Ren dedicándole el cariñoso mensaje a su supuesto mejor amigo y entonces le dio alcance a Jeanne.

Como había supuesto, Jeanne solamente se había sentido sola; por eso le había llamado, no era una situación gravísima, solo simple soledad... una excusa que hacía sentir ligeramente ingenuo al actor; pero ya estaba ahí; como siempre anteponiendo a Jeanne ante todo y todos.

Era ameno conversar con Jeanne, ella sí que sabía cómo llevar una conversación elocuente y hasta entretenida; pero mientras ella hablaba, Ren se preguntaba cuántas veces había estado ya en la misma situación, embelesado a tal extremo de repetir todo una, y otra, y otra vez... siempre con el mismo resultado, ella resarcida moralmente y él solo... al final de la noche, siempre solo.

"Ahm... precisamente no estás TAN solo"-. Canturreó su conciencia y entonces Ren fijó la mirada en su mano dibujada, removiendo un poco el anillo de matrimonio y descubriendo la "Huella" de tinta que Tamao había dibujado.

Jeanne le comentaba algunas cosas triviales, cuando lo pilló con una sonrisa discreta y mirando atentamente su mano... siguió su mirada y vio el anillo, "Ah... conque ya lo ha encontrado"; pensó levemente fastidiada; pero entonces se percató de algo oscuro.

- ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó atrayendo a Ren a la realidad.

- ¿Esto?-. Preguntó Ren y acomodó su anillo donde debía-. Ahm... nada, solo... una especie de juego con Tamao.

Jeanne sintió la tensión regresar a sus hombros, "Tamao", esa mujer se había vuelto una sombra en su mundo, adonde quiera que volteara estaba ella... que si los Tao, era "Tamao la nuera, Tamao la cuñada o Tamao la nieta política"... que si Hao... "Tamao" y ahora Ren también... "Tamao... ¡Siempre Tamao!"

- Vaya... no sabía que te gustaban los juegos de niños-. Comentó ella ácidamente, Ren no captó el tono de molestia.

- No, es que... no son niñerías-. Dijo Ren-. Son... no sé, es algo espontáneo...

- Uhm...-. Musitó Jeanne-. ¿Te di las gracias por venir?

- ¿Qué?, no tienes que agradecerme...-. Dijo Ren.

- Claro... dejas todo siempre por mí, como siempre...-. Dijo Jeanne-. No me gusta que las cosas cambien... por eso te agradezco que siempre acudas porque... aunque todo y todos cambien, tu no ¿Verdad Ren?

- Jeanne creo que ya fueron suficientes martinis-. Bromeó Ren.

- ¿Verdad?-. Insistió Jeanne, quizá en serio había tomado mucho, no podía creer lo que iba a decirle-. Soy más importante para ti que cualquiera... y siempre voy a tenerte conmigo... aunque siga amando a Hao y tú tengas a alguien junto a ti...

- OK...-. Dijo Ren sin comprender al 100 % lo dicho por ella; solo la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a salir del lugar, la joven por supuesto protestó; pero luego se quedó dormida en el auto de Ren mientras él conducía al departamento de ella.

¿Era cierto?, hace un tiempo él mismo se habría dado una respuesta afirmativa a eso... ¿Que ella era lo más importante para él?, ahora pensaba que de cierta forma siempre lo sería...pero...

Se había aferrado a ella de forma tal que la sentía parte suya, aunque como ella había afirmado, él estaba casado... y ella amaba a Hao, ¿Por qué eso no lo enfurecía?, solo lo dejó pensante, pero sin reacción similar a las que tuviera en el pasado cuando escuchaba las confesiones de Jeanne respecto a Hao...

"Jeanne... a estas alturas ya no sé lo que me une a ti... pero no puedo dejarte, nunca podré hacerlo... lo he intentado, lo he intentado ya y no lo he conseguido... creo... que la única forma de lograrlo es si tú sueltas mi mano primero"-. Pensó Ren mientras la observaba dormir.

Cargó con ella hasta el departamento, asegurándose de dejarla en su cama. El resto de la ruta camino a casa fue silenciosa, mientras más se alejaba del centro de la ciudad, sentía que dejaba esas preguntas sin respuesta y todo el desasosiego atrás, y nuevamente su pensamiento era ocupado por Tamao.

"Debe estar trabajando aún"-. Pensó Ren al entrar; sin embargo al entrar solo encontró el ordenador prendido y todas las demás luces apagadas, sin rastro de Tamao-. ¿Y ahora?-. Se preguntó acercándose al ordenador.

"jsunajnsuyjhd kssjjabbjs ohsabjs kiabjsn celos...ksajnkmkls celos ksbasnkkaidmm celos" y más incoherencias encontró en el documento abierto, lo único que se distinguía era la palabra "celos", ¿Qué significaba?, se suponía que había dejado a Tamao escribiendo sus novelas o lo que fuera que escribiera... no tenía sentido, ¿Y además dónde estaba ella?

Solo por seguridad guardó la sarta de incoherencias en la memoria de la computadora y apagó el ordenador.

Tamao lo había sentido llegar e inmediatamente se había cubierto con la cubrecama; luego de estar largo tiempo en el baño, resignarse a llorar y luego regañarse a sí misma, había decidido que no iba a poder escribir nada en ese estado, de modo que se determinó a dormir, olvidando apagar el ordenador.

Pero no había logrado dormir, entonces lo sintió y su corazón se sobrecogió, le escuchó subir las escaleras y para su horror le escuchó entrar a su habitación.

- Tamao ¿Estás despierta?-. Le escuchó preguntar; pero ella no respondió, Ren esperó un poco y luego se marchó.

No iba a ser una buena idea verse al día siguiente en opinión de Tamao, de modo que se forzó a dormir y colocó el despertador a una hora más temprana a la de costumbre; a la mañana siguiente esperó a que Ren saliera y se cambió rápidamente para salir ella también, dejando una nota sobre la barra.

Iba de salida cuando el teléfono sonó. "Ahora no", se dijo Tamao resignándose a contestar.

- ¿Hola?

- Oh... Tamao, ¿Qué tal? soy Jun... lo siento si te he despertado, es muy temprano-. Respondieron-. Quería hablar con Ren.

- Buenos días Jun-. Dijo Tamao-. Ehm... Ren se ha ido a correr, aún no regresa.

- Oh ya veo...-. Dijo Jun-. uhm... Es que... bueno en fin, que de todas maneras ibas a enterarte... es que mamá me ha pedido convencer a Ren para que vengan a almorzar; sé que mi hermano dirá directamente que no... pero, si él no quiere, por aquí están más que de acuerdo con que vengas tú solamente, ¿Crees que le moleste a Ren?

- ¿Ir a almorzar?-. Repitió Tamao... "Sería la excusa perfecta" se dijo inmediatamente, la excusa perfecta para no estar ahí todo el día y encima sin que Ren tuviera que reclamarle algo-. No, no creo que le moleste...

- ¿Segura?-. Preguntó Jun-. No quisiera provocarte un problema con mi hermano... él también está invitado, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco...

- No habrá problema... ehm ¿A qué hora puedo ir?-. Preguntó Tamao, "Problema o no ya me las apañaré con él más tarde".

- Bueno, aún es temprano, ¿Crees que sea en una hora? no exactamente para almorzar, pero ya sabes, conversar, ver fotografías... cosas por el estilo-. Dijo Jun.

- ¡Claro que sí!-. Dijo Tamao más animada.

- Estupendo, entonces le diré a mi madre-. Dijo Jun-. Le dará mucho gusto, te esperamos o... los esperamos en caso de que Ren venga, ya sabes, no hay problema si no...

- Está bien Jun... allá nos vemos-. Dijo Tamao y colgó.

Exactamente Ren demoraría una hora; el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y salir sin tener que verlo, "Sí... no quiero verlo, no podría verlo ahora"

Y bloqueando los pensamientos que solo le habían provocado pesadillas la pasada noche, fue a cambiarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, era sumamente curioso que de un tiempo a esa parte se preocupara por su atuendo; normalmente ella era más sencilla, iba por lo cómodo preferentemente... salvo ocasiones especiales.

Le comenzaba a gustar esa imagen suya frente al espejo; había optado esta vez por un vestido de seda granate pálido, con escote cuadrado recatado que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas, mangas de encaje de similar color que se extendían hasta las muñecas, botas a juego ligeramente altos, como único adorno una cinta de raso en el bajo busto y un par de pendientes; muy aparte del anillo de matrimonio; y el cabello recogido de manera sencilla.

Era otra Tamao; nunca se había considerado particularmente bonita; pero se sentía bien... SOLO UN POCO... no pasar desapercibida.

- "Ok... creo que es suficiente"-. Se dijo satisfecha con el resultado, luego chequeó el reloj, aún faltaba para que Ren regresara, "Preciso"... el plan de no verle estaba resultando a las mil maravillas.

Ya lista bajó a la cocina para dejar una nota en la barra.

"Salgo a trabajar, me ha surgido algo... regresaré tarde, así que no podré preparar nada hoy... que tengas un buen día... Tamao"

- Bien, nada personal... al grano... y ya más tarde dejaré un mensaje en la contestadora o llamaré diciendo que estoy con su familia-. Dijo Tamao, era una suerte que Ren no supiera que su jefe era Hao.

Entonces cogió su bolso dispuesta a irse; pero contrario a todo pronóstico, ni bien había abierto la puerta, la otra entrada de la casa se abrió dando paso a Ren.

- "Ay no"...-. Se dijo Tamao petrificada con la mano en la perilla.

- ¿Tamao?-. Preguntó Ren al notarla; resignada Tamao tuvo que voltear, solo tenía que decir lo mismo que había puesto en la nota.

Ren había decidido regresar más temprano ese día; incluso con la idea de preparar él su propio desayuno; técnicamente no había peleado con Tamao; pero sentía una especie de necesidad como si con ese gesto pudiera restablecer la armonía en su variable relación con ella; corrió de regreso a casa creyendo que tendría que despertar a Tamao cuando tuviera las cosas listas; lo que nunca esperó fue verla a punto de salir, TAN temprano y TAN cambiada...

... ese "¿Tamao?" había sido dicho no con extrañeza; no era porque no la hubiera reconocido, o en tono casual; sino por el contrario con absoluta sorpresa.

"Qué linda..." Pensó Ren en cuanto ella volteó y esta vez no tuvo interés en retractarse o en negar lo que había pensado; Tamao lucía totalmente diferente... y él... él no tenía otra palabra para describirla en esos momentos; tampoco la capacidad suficiente de dejar de mirarla.

-"¿Y ahora?"-. Se preguntaba Tamao comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-"Quizá no sea solo la ropa..." Ren; antes había evadido esos pensamientos pasando todo a la broma; pero el que ella se viera bien no tenía que ver con los trajes que se ponía; "No... ella es... linda; pero ¿Adonde está yendo vestida así?"

Casi tan rápido como se preguntó eso la pequeña burbuja reventó y volvió a la realidad.

- Ahm... ¿Vas a decir algo Ren? ... es que... llevo prisa- Se aventuró a decir Tamao.

- ¿Prisa?-. Repitió Ren recuperando el habla y acercándose-. ¿Prisa por qué?, nunca haces nada tan temprano ¿Por qué es la... "Prisa"?

- Yo...-. Comenzó Tamao, y tal como suponía no podía soportar su cercanía, de modo que con excusa de ir a la cocina, se alejó de Ren y cogió la nota-. Tengo una cita...

- ¡¿Cita?-. Preguntó Ren súbitamente molesto.

- ¿Por qué gritas?-. Dijo Tamao sin comprender la actitud del actor-. Sí, una cita de trabajo... tengo que revisar con mi editor los...l- los avances que hice.

- Claro, avances... No has avanzado nada, ¿Qué crees que soy tonto?-. Rebatió Ren.

- ¿Qué?, pero si yo no dije nada...-. Respondió Tamao.

- Anoche en el ordenador no había más que una sarta de incoherencias escritas en el documento- Dijo Ren-. ¿De qué avances hablas?

- E-Eso... -. Titubeó Tamao "rayos olvidé apagar el ordenador"-. Eso era... eran... tonterías... ¿Estás enfadado porque olvidé apagar el ordenador?... bien, no volveré a hacerlo, ayer estaba cansada simplemente y se me pasó...

Estaba enojado, ¿Por qué estaba enojado?, ¿Por qué si no tenía motivo?, ella estaba yendo a trabajar, ¿Por qué él le buscaba cinco pies al gato?... claro, no tenía lógica, ¡Pero tampoco tenía sentido que ella vistiera ASÍ para ir a arreglar documentos!

- Ok... ya te dije donde voy Ren-. Dijo ella-. Se me hace tarde... ya me voy.

- ¡Oye un segundo!-. Reaccionó Ren y entonces la sujetó del brazo sin brusquedad, pero con la suficiente fuerza para desconcertar a Tamao y desconcertarse a sí mismo-. Eh... T-t-t-tu... tú... ¡No has hecho el desayuno!

Tamao abrió la boca para replicar, pero más le pudo la indignación que la confusión ante los actos de Ren.

- ¡Acabo de decir que llevo prisa! Y TU... tienes dos manos Ren, no creo que te mate preparar el desayuno UNA VEZ...-. Reclamó Tamao.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo!-. Dijo Ren dejándose llevar por su enfado-. ¡Y mejor que tú!

- ¡Pues bien, HAZLO! ¡Y ya suéltame!-. Respondió Tamao logrando zafarse de Ren-. Adiós.

- ¡Es tu deber hacer las cosas en...!

- ¡No me interesa Ren!-. Contestó Tamao desde la puerta-. ¡Y si te perjudica tanto AUMENTAME LA DEUDA!

Y con eso salió de "Paradise", a Ren se le echó a perder el apetito, de hecho no podía quitarse de la cabeza la salida de Tamao, aunque definitivamente lo que más le mortificaba ¡Y no tenía idea de por qué! era que tuviera que irse TAN temprano y más aún tan...

- Linda...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hola Chicas!, disculpen la demoraaa, pero aquí voy con la actualización de esta semana :D que espero disfruten :D!

Ya sin más paso a responder reviews!

PD.- Próximo capítulo, (Como intuirán)... reaparición de la familia Tao :D! (Y con ellos algunas revelaciones :O)

**Pao-Hale20 ;)!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Purah Naberius.-** Hola Purah!, jejeje :P dispensa la demora, (estoy considerando cambiar la pareja Chocolove y Pilika, uhm... pero esperaré mejor XD, por lo pronto como que me estoy preocupando más por Yoh y Anna como pareja secundaria), Tamao en este capi ha tenido muchas emociones, primero Hao, luego el susto con la casa "Patas arriba", luego los sentimientos encontrados y de nuevo la intervención de Jeanne para perturbarla, n.n!... ya le tocará a Ren (muajaja), :), ojalá te guste esta continuación, mucha suerte con la escuela! ánimo tú puedes :D!... gracias por tu review!, hasta la próxima semana :D! besoss!.

**Stellar BS.-** ¡Stellar!, :O!... de farra?, pero bueno!, una semana tú y a la siguiente yo... nosotros por aquí estamos por Fiestas de la ciudad por reincorporación y demás XD y gran excusa de festejar al doble, tanto por la ciudad como por mi cumple... (Triple si contamos la reu con mi elenco XD), estoy mueeeeerta de cansancio XD, ya ni sé con qué fuerza estoy actualizando, jajajajaja (Serio ha sido una cosa, de ir de un lado al otro, entre ensayos, exposiciones en la U, exámenes u.u!, más ensayos y luego los festejos! XD todo eso desde el jueves hasta hoy). (La lesión quedó en el olvido u.u!)

Ahora sobre el fic... ¡A que Ren se medio reivindicó con haber encontrado el anillo! XD ese es uno de sus momentos en que es definitivamente adorable XD, hasta que la friega y vuelve al ruedo con Jeanne... (u.u)... sobre los celos :P bueno... jajaja, quedó clarito en esta actualización jajajajaja, (Y qué será cuando sepa de Hao y su relación laboral con Tamao) (Laboral por decir lo menos, por lo pronto) XD... sobre Jeanne me da pena también, pero porque esta chica no crece, o mejor dicho no quiere crecer, quiere seguir siempre estática y de preferencia con Hao y Ren detrás de ella como cuando eran jóvenes... u.u!, por eso sufre, porque no puede aceptar los cambios; pero si te das cuenta, lo de manipuladora, solo le sirve con quien no la conoce y con Ren (porque él se deja) XD

Sobre Hao, lo mismo pensé al inicio, por eso estoy modificando su intervención en los capis que siguen, me daba cierta pena el personaje que interpretaba en el dorama... jajajjajajaja XD Jeanne en el Manicomio XD buena!... y luego... Ow.., lo siento mucho por tu mascota en serio :(... y aunque no creo que ponga un perro en escena, se me está ocurriendo algo para medio desquiciar a Ren y para asustar a Jeanne, muajaja... no prometo nada, peeeero :P, (Quien sabe XD uy no... me vino la musa).

weeeee, ¿Para qué dijiste hamburguesa? XD quierooo... pero mi cuerpo se resiste a moverse hasta mañana XD (Salvo mis dedos sobre el teclado) jajajaja... cuídateee Stellar!, ahora yo me voy a descansar que mañana sigo con exámenes XD!, a fin que... precisamente en fechas del 2012 me gradúo u.u!, poco falta que no llegue ni a mi graduación XD por eso ¡Viva el teatro y los fics!, gracias por tu review!; besoss! y hasta la siguiente semana!.

**Konan-Roia.-** ¡Hola Konan!, y ojalá no hayas tenido que esperar mucho xD yo me muero de sueño XD pero no me podría ir a dormir tranquila sin actualizar este fin de semana, aunque sea tan tarde Jejejejeje, ojalá te guste :)!, (Aunque lo haya dejado en una parte tan interesante...) muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario como siempre :)!, un beso!, cuídate mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana

**Makii-chan.-** ¡Hola! XD jajaja, no tienes por qué XD, he aquí la reconciliación, y de nuevo cierto mal trance entre ellos por causa de Jeanne, y un final algo inconcluso con el pensamiento de Ren hacia Tamao jejejeje... Wops!, dispensa la demora en actualizar XD estoy con el tiempo a las justas XD, pero como dije a Konan- definitivamente no me podía ir a dormir tranquila sin actualizar este fin de semana :)!, , gracias por dejarme tu review Makii! :), hasta la próxima semana!, cuídate.., besoss!

**Akeemi-chan.-** ¡Hola Akeemi! :), esa pelea era justa y necesaria, pero Ren se preocupó por arreglar las cosas (Aunque le salieron mal desarreglando la casa y con Tamao molesta), pero al fin y al cabo, no están literalmente peleados por el momento XD, y Tamao, si, de hecho nunca dije que fuera mala cocinando, solo que siempre se equivocaba, muy salado, sin sabor, muy PICANTE, y siempre para molestar a Ren (A ver si por azahares de la vida le decía que mejor no cocinara); pero dado que está desarrollando sentimientos hacia él... uhm, como que ya no encuentra motivo para hacerlo mal, (A menos que Ren se lo busque)

Y sí, como dices sobre los pequeños detalles, Ren quiera o no tiene que percatarse de ello, de hecho Tamao conoce sus formas de actuar mucho más de lo que él supone, y definitivamente muchas de las facetas que Ren muestra con Tamao, Jeanne no las ha visto... lo que concluye en que Ren se deja ver como es solo con Tamao, pudiendo ser tan encantador a veces y tan... "Bestia", (En palabras de Tamao) otras. XD... awwww, gracias por tu review Akeemi!, ojalá la continuación te haya gustado :); hasta la próxima semana!, besoss!.

**tamy-chan.-** ¡Hola Tamy!, ¡Bienvenida oficialmente al fic!, y muchas gracias :), tanto por seguir la historia como por animarte a dejarme tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste como está yendo el trascurso del fic... jajajaja, tranquila, que el sentimiento hacia Jeanne por aquí creo que es compartido, XD (A mi n me gusta que en el manga la junten con Ren), coincidimos totalmente con el Ren X Tamao :P... gracias de nuevo por tu review!; ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima semana!, besos!

**Tinavb.- **¡Hola Tina! ...El amor se acerca y con él los problemas de un "no tan buen" inicio en la relación entre Ren y Tamao... Jeanne será una continua molestia... (Stellar la quiere enviar al manicomio) y Hao, bueno a Hao no le puedo decir molestia porque lo quiero T.T!, digamos que... también "Intervendrá"..., gracias por tu review, ojalá esta continuación también te haya gustado!, hasta la próxima semana :) besoss!

**Karen.-** ¡Hola Karen! yeeeeh!, muchas gracias :)!, sobre Jeanne, creo que crearé un club "Anti Jeanne XD", ahora sobre Ren... bueno, está en similar situación que Tamao, los dos se casaron por un acuerdo frío y calculador, es decir sin sentimientos de por medio, en el que ambos tendrían algo que salvar o algo que ganar... por eso Tamao se confunde cuando empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Ren... como si su subconsciente le dijera... "Noooo, el contraaato... solo es un contraaato"; y lo mismo en el caso de Ren, si empieza a sentir simpatía o afecto, se detiene por el contrato y porque se recuerda que su estado es meramente temporal u.u!... (Menudo par no?)... en fin!, gracias de nuevo por dejar tu comentario!, ojalá esta conti te guste!, hasta la próxima semana!, besoss!.


	59. Tristes Tradiciones

**CAPÍTULO LIX:**** "Tristes tradiciones"**

...

...

...

Tamao había hecho una pequeña parada en una pastelería, no podía llegar con las manos vacías a casa de sus "suegros temporales", luego ya en el taxi, camino a la casa de los Tao, no pudo evitar acordarse de Ren.

-...Ay ¡Es un rarito de lo peor!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- ¿Perdone?-. Preguntó el taxista.

- Ehh... no, quiero decir... no es nada, disculpe-. Respondió Tamao resoplando fastidiada.

¿Por qué Ren tenía que ser así?... tan... explosivo... tan... ¡Incoherente en sus acciones!, un momento podía ser encantador como solo él sabía ser y al siguiente hacer explosión de improviso y gritar y hacer pataletas como si de un niño se tratara.

Y la otra pregunta del millón era... ¿Por qué ella lo toleraba?, definitivamente conseguir recuperar "Paradise" ya había dejado de servir de excusa suficientemente creíble, muchas veces había intentado irse de su lado y había fracasado.

Aunque lo negara... en esos tiempos de separación, en especial el último, luego de la híper pelea a causa del anillo; ella sí había extrañado a Ren, aunque se considerara a sí misma una loca por hacerlo.

Al final Tamao terminó suspirando, ¿Por qué lo toleraba?, parecía que no había una respuesta lógica en ese momento, sí había una ilógica... pero en ese preciso momento ella no tenía la fuerza ni el coraje de admitirlo... de modo que decidió enfocarse en la primera pregunta, ¿Por qué Ren era así?...

- Quizá sin esos detalles Ren no sería Ren-. Acabó concluyendo Tamao luego de un breve suspiro, lo malo era cuando esos "detalles" los demostraba muy seguido, pero... él sí había demostrado que podía ser diferente; amable... detallista, profundo... culto; ¿Quién era el verdadero Ren?, ¿Por qué se escondía tras la fachada de bestia cada que podía?

- "Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada de mi atuendo"-. Pensó rato después-. "¿Y qué esperas tonta?... lo único que nota de mí, es si hago o no hago el desayuno... siempre ha sido así y siempre será así, a mí no debería de importarme ni debería esperar nada... pero; pero... "

Pero... el siempre odioso "pero" que carecía por el momento de continuación.

- Señorita... ya hemos llegado-. Dijo el taxista, Tamao salió de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta que efectivamente estaba frente a la casa de los Tao.

- Ah sí, disculpe-. Respondió Tamao fijándose en el taxímetro entonces le extendió la paga al conductor.

- Oh... disculpe "Señora", no pensé que ya estuviera casada, se ve usted tan joven-. Comentó el taxista y ella se ruborizó levemente.

- Descuide, gracias...-. Respondió Tamao y bajó del vehículo.

Ya adentro fue recibida por el abuelo Tao directamente; luego de una corta reverencia el abuelo comentó en voz alta lo bonita que se veía con ese atuendo, aún cuando éste a su juicio fuera "un tanto arriesgado para una mujer casada", casi enseguida y como por arte de Magia, Jun intervino en defensa de Tamao y de la moda, luego terminaron en la sala principal junto también a Ran Tao.

- Bueno, Jun ha preparado todo un itinerario-. Comentó el abuelo.

- Entre los que caben mirar fotografías, algunos videos que logré guardar y por supuesto el almuerzo prometido, el resto corre por tu cuenta abuelo-. Dijo Jun enumerando con los dedos para luego mirar sonriente a su abuelo.

- Cuando te escucho, parece que oyera a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad-. Dijo el abuelo en tono semi nostálgico.

- Oh bueno, es una pena que Ren no haya podido venir...-. Sonrió Ran Tao-. Pero estamos contentos de que tú sí hayas podido venir Tamao.

- Gracias...-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa sincera, "Dudo que Ren se entere de que también estaba invitado"

- Bueno comencemos... ¿Que quieres hacer primero Tamao?, ¿Ver las fotografías aprovechando que Ren no está aquí para impedirlo? ¿O ver los videos?-. Preguntó Jun animada.

- No lo sé... creo que lo que ustedes prefieran-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose ligeramente cohibida con el repentino ambiente familiar.

- No, no, eres la invitada aquí, así que tú decides-. Dijo Jun tomándola de los hombros.

- En verdad, creo que lo que ustedes decidan estará bien-. Argumentó Tamao levemente sonrojada, Jun iba a refutar nuevamente cuando el abuelo carraspeó.

- Uhm... bien en ese caso, las fotografías-. Dijo el abuelo y luego señaló con su bastón unos estuches de colores sobre la mesa-. Jun se ha encargado de pasar los videos a esos discos y yo no entiendo mucho de eso.

- Cd's Dvd abuelo-. Dijo Jun sentándose junto a Tamao-. Y no es nada del otro mundo, son los mismos videos de las cintas antiguas.

- Bueno, bueno, entonces fotografías serán-. Dijo Ran tomando los álbumes y dando fin al pequeño debate familiar.

Tamao pasó momentos realmente relajantes y divertidos mientras el abuelo, Ran y Jun le explicaban las fotografías; del matrimonio costumbrista de los padres de Ren, del nacimiento de Jun, de la juventud del abuelo, de En Tao... y por fin ahí estaba Ren.

- He ahí la foto de bebé de la que te hablaba el otro día-. Dijo Jun cuando Tamao cogió una fotografía en la que una Ran Tao joven y de gesto fatigado; pero dulce, sostenía en brazos a un bebé con un pequeño pico de cabello violeta en la cabeza y grandes ojos ambarinos.

- Ren nació más pequeño que Jun-. Comentó Ran-. Nos preocupamos al inicio, pero recuperó peso y creció de manera asombrosa las primeras semanas.

- ¿No era una preciosura?-. Preguntó Jun-. Por eso te dije que yo pensaba que era mi muñeco... mira esta otra-. Añadió cogiendo otra foto donde salían ella y un bebé Ren un tanto más grande, Jun lucía una maravillosa sonrisa y apachurraba al bebé contra su mejilla mientras que atrás Ran y En Tao parecían advertirle algo a su hija.

- Yo estaba tomando la fotografía-. Comentó el abuelo-. Puede decirse que ese nieto mío vive entre cámaras desde que es un bebé...

- Ja... recuerdo que era muy suavecito-. Dijo Jun riendo divertida-. Adoraba cargarlo de bebé y mamá y papá siempre creían que se me caería de los brazos, ¿Ves?, por eso tienen esas caras en esta foto.

- Jun solo tenía 5 años y Ren apenas 3 meses...-. Se justificó Ran con cierta nostalgia.

- Ya veo... Ren luce gracioso-. Comentó Tamao analizando al bebé Ren.

- ¿Ves su ceño?, ese es su típico gesto... cuando ya quería que lo soltara comenzaba a balbucear... de hecho nunca fue un bebé llorón-. Dijo Jun entonces cogió otra fotografía-. ¡Oh! mira Tamao, Ren en una fiesta de cumpleaños mía... JA, lo había olvidado... si lo vez tan molesto es porque peleó con un primo nuestro...

- Ren siempre ha sido particularmente celoso con su hermana-. Dijo Ran Tao.

- Y como buena hermana, me aprovecho de ello-. Dijo Jun divertida.

Tamao dejó la foto en su lugar y entonces otra más pequeña le llamó la atención, Ren aparecía allí con un traje distinto, más bien parecía un traje de entrenamiento, estaba en posición de pelea y manejaba una especie de lanza con una cuchilla.

- Ah... -. Musitó el abuelo al darse cuenta-. Esa fotografía es de las que Jun lograba sacarle a su hermano cuando entrenaba.

- ¿Entrenar?-. Dijo Tamao curiosa.

- Sí... artes marciales, técnicas de pelea...-. Dijo el abuelo.

- Es toda una tradición aprenderlas-. Dijo Jun-. Yo también sé algunas cosas... aunque Ren mostraba mayor apego a las técnicas cuando era niño... el abuelo era su maestro.

- ¿De verdad?-. Preguntó Tamao muy sorprendida.

- Sí... aunque no aquí-. Dijo Ran.

- El entrenamiento y la mayor parte de la niñez de Jun y de Ren la familia vivía en China-. Dijo el abuelo.

- De hecho nosotros no vivimos permanentemente en Japón... muchas de nuestras propiedades se encuentran en China-. Dijo Ran.

- Sí ehm... ¿Por qué no vemos los videos ahora?-. Propuso Jun cambiando de tema

Sin embargo, Tamao no había podido dejar de notar que el semblante de los tres Tao había cambiado rotundamente cuando se empezó a hablar del entrenamiento y de su vida anterior en China; Jun de los tres había querido disimular y cuando menos se lo pensó Tamao, Ran ya tenía guardados los álbumes nuevamente.

- Pon... pon esa cosa como sea que se llame-. Dijo el abuelo-. Veamos que has podido recolectar.

- ¡Uy! un poco de todo-. Dijo Jun más animada.

- ¿Un poco de todo?-. Preguntó su madre.

- Sí, de hecho lo he estado editando y es una serie de cortos-. Dijo Jun con doble intención en lo dicho, Ran súbitamente lució más tranquila.

Lo siguiente fue ver, como dijo Jun, una serie de cortos, de la niñez de Jun, del matrimonio de sus padres, de los juegos entre hermanos.

_"¡Ah! ¡Hermana suéltame ya!"-. Reclamaba un Ren al que Jun abrazaba en el video._

_" ¡Oh Ren no seas aguafiestas! ¡Mira que nos están grabando!"-. Decía Jun divertida con un Ren sonrojado entre sus brazos._

_" ¡Ya dejen de pelear!"-. Se escuchó la voz del abuelo._

Tamao rió divertida al ver a Ren resignarse a ser abrazado, con la mirada ladeada y las mejillas fuertemente teñidas.

- ¡Oh miren!, por fin logramos capturar a papá en una toma-. Dijo Jun señalando la pantalla.

Un En Tao más joven estaba sentado en un jardín con un libro en la mano y una jarra con algún jugo sobre una mesilla.

- Papá nunca se dejaba grabar... decía que particularmente no hacía nada interesante o que no tenía la menor idea de qué decir-. Explicó Jun-. Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos esto ¿No?

Luego otra escena de Ren entrenando y agitando hábilmente la cuchilla contra algunos troncos, logrando convertir algunos en leña.

_"Bien Ren..."-. Decía el abuelo._

_"Aún no BIEN abuelo"-. Respondía el niño-. "No estará bien hasta que estén todas hechas leña"_

_"Es un gran avance de ayer a hoy"-. Dijo el abuelo-. "Ve paso a paso..."_

_"Y con la mente concentrada, lo sé abuelo"-. Completó el niño._

Tamao veía sorprendida los ágiles movimientos que realizaba Ren; ágiles, prontos, diestros, aún cuando él dijera que no; "Ren y el abuelo no siempre se llevaron mal", pensó Tamao y lo constató en el gesto de nostalgia reflejada en el rostro del abuelo del presente.

- Ese es el patio de entrenamientos de nuestra casa en China-. Dijo Jun-. Es una casa sumamente grande, ¡Si hasta tenemos 3 patios y un vivero!

- Tienes que conocer China un día Tamao-. Dijo Ran Tao-. Si te gustan las flores, mi vivero es especialmente hermoso en verano.

- Me gustaría mucho-. Contestó Tamao-. Sí... se ve que es una casa grande... y yo, no sabía que Ren era tan ágil.

- Asumo que ahora no tanto-. Dijo el abuelo-. Ha dejado de entrenar supongo.

- Bueno, entrena todas las mañanas, sabe el cielo lo que hace en su hora de entrenamiento-. Dijo Tamao.

- Bien, al menos eso-. Dijo el abuelo-. Jun has hecho un gran trabajo.

- Gracias... -. Respondió Jun mientras las escenas pasaban-. Si les ha gustado entonces en definitiva ha valido la pe...

_-"¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito"-. Una voz infantil en el video interrumpió a Jun en seco, Ran y el abuelo reaccionaron de similar forma, mientras Tamao enfocaba la imagen en el video._

Y ahí estaba dando brincos una pequeña niña de aspecto dulce, de aspecto similar a Jun y Ren, por la forma de sus ojos y la forma de su rostro; sin embargo con un cabello más claro que el de Ren, vestimentas similares a las de Jun; pero de color azul, bonitos ojos violeta y una enorme sonrisa mientras sujetaba entre las manos la lanza de Ren que le duplicaba en tamaño.

_- "¡Yo también sé manejarla abuelito!"-. Decía la pequeña intentando maniobrar la lanza_

_- "¿Pero qué haces con la cuchilla de Ren? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?"-. Preguntó el abuelo a la pequeña, en eso apareció Ren._

_- "¡Ahí estás!... ¡Mei esto no es para jugar!"-. La regañó Ren quitándole la lanza-."Te puedes lastimar Mei, no puedes jugar con mi lanza"_

_- "Oh, ya paren los dos... que yo la estaba vigilando"-. Decía Jun que seguramente estaba grabando._

_- "Hermana, Mei es muy pequeña aún..:"-. Rebatió Ren, entonces la escena se cortó pasando inmediatamente a otra donde Ren jugaba con la pequeña niña. _

_- "¡Y luego tú te quejas!"-. Era la voz de Jun que aparentemente grababa la escena otra vez -. "Tú abrazas a Mei exactamente igual a como yo lo hago contigo"_

_- "¡Pero a mí no me molesta Jun!"-. Respondía divertida la pequeña; en esa escena Ren no parecía ser mayor a 10 años y la niña llamada Mei no parecía tener más de 6 años-. "¡Ren es mi hermano mayor favorito!"_

Tamao volteó confundida hacia los Tao; pero Jun, Ran y el abuelo tenían la mirada fija en el video sin siquiera parpadear.

_- "Gracias por lo que me toca, pequeña Mei"-. Bromeó Jun y la niña le sonrió._

_- "Él es mi hermano mayor favorito... ¡Pero tú eres mi hermanota mayor favorita!"_

- "Mei"-. Se dijo Tamao mirando a la niña, contenta entre los brazos de su hermano mientras saludaba a la cámara, había entonces una tercera hermana Tao... Mei Tao.

Tamao observó entonces a su familia política, el abuelo lucía muy serio, Ran Tao lucía como espantada y Jun estaba en similar posición.

- Jun detén el video-. Logró decir Ran Tao, inmediatamente Jun apagó el aparato-. Yo... ¡Discúlpenme!.

- ¡Mamá!-. La llamó Jun en vano, Ran salió a toda prisa de la sala-. No lo sabía... abuelo, ¡Te juro que revisé el video ayer...! yo... yo... ¡No sé cómo explicarlo...!

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao preocupada por la reacción de todos, en especial de Ran Tao.

- ¿No lo sabes?-. Preguntó el abuelo desconcertado.

- Abuelo...-. Quiso decir Jun.

- A ver un momento... Tamao ¿No sabes quién es Mei?-. Preguntó el abuelo con toda seriedad, Tamao negó con la cabeza en respuesta-. ¡Pero cómo es posible! ¿Ren nunca te ha hablado de ella?

- ¡Abuelo!, ¡Sabes que es difícil para mi hermano!-. Interrumpió Jun poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Fue difícil para todos aquí Jun!-. Rebatió el abuelo golpeando el suelo con su bastón-. ¡Empezando por Ran y En!

Tamao nunca había visto alterada a Jun, eso la cohibió un poco, principalmente porque su cuñada siempre se había mostrado muy serena y hasta un tanto jovial.

- D-Disculpen-. Se animó a intervenir a Tamao-. ¿Se encontrará bien la señora Ran?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo intentando evadir el tema-. Dijo el abuelo duramente-. Pero se pondrá bien... menos mal que En no está en casa.

- Iré a ver a mamá... disculpen...-. Dijo Jun súbitamente y salió a toda prisa dejando solos al abuelo y a Tamao que cada vez entendía menos; pero que intuía que lo que fuera que rodeara al tema de Mei Tao, debía de ser muy malo.

El abuelo se sentó en cuanto Jun salió, soltó una especie de suspiro ronco rato después y luego enfocó a Tamao nuevamente.

- Es normal que reacciones así de espantada si no sabías nada de Mei-. Dijo el abuelo-. Pero... no debes mostrarte así frente a Ran... menos frente a Ren.

- Yo... quisiera decir que comprendo abuelo... pero no, yo...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Como has podido notar seguramente-. Comenzó el abuelo con cierta ceremoniosidad en la voz-. Mei era la hermana menor de Jun y de Ren, se llevaba 4 años aproximadamente con su hermano.

- ¿E-E-Era?-. Balbuceó Tamao, el abuelo le miró con suma atención y terminó asintiendo desviando un poco la mirada después.

- Mei murió antes de cumplir los 9 años-. Contó al fin el abuelo y Tamao comprendió las reacciones de todos al ver a la menor de los hermanos Tao-. No es un tema que se trate a menudo por aquí... me sorprende que Ren no te haya comentado nada... ha sido totalmente irresponsable.

- Lo lamento mucho-. Dijo Tamao descendiendo la mirada, aunque en ese momento no supiera por qué estaba "Sintiéndolo" realmente.

- Ren Tenía 9 años y Jun cerca de 14 cuando Mei enfermó... ni con todo el dinero del mundo pudimos curarla-. Siguió el abuelo-. Sus tres últimos años se los pasó en tratamientos... hospitales, clínicas... en las imágenes del video aún no sabíamos que Mei estaba enferma; siempre fue una niña muy alegre, fácil de debilitarse... pero lo que le faltaba de fuerza lo tenía en coraje.

Tamao guardó silencio prudente; comprendía a la perfección lo que significaba perder a alguien querido; aunque no llegaba a imaginar el dolor que Ran Tao y los demás podían sentir aún por la muerte de la pequeña Mei; por algo nunca la mencionaban, por algo hasta ese día su existencia había sido un misterio total para ella.

Entonces pensó en Ren... ¿Habría sido Mei la razón por la que se había alejado de su familia?, se preguntó... "Pero no... cuando la pequeña murió, Ren no debía tener más de 12 años"

- Te has quedado pensativa...-. Comentó el abuelo rato después, Tamao no sabía si era prudente preguntar; pero de pronto tuvo la necesidad de comprender las cosas, aunque no pudiera solucionarse nada... aunque solo sirviera para conocer un poco más a Ren.

Él lucía tan distinto en los videos y en las fotografías; "Como todo niño" le sugirió su subconsciente; pero... la expresión que mostraba junto a Mei y Jun era similar a la que ahora él solía mostrar tan escasamente; como la que tenía cuando observaban el atardecer en la India, como la que tenía mientras conducía al Marriott en su cumpleaños, como la que mostró mientras "jugaban" a escapar uno del otro; para luego retornar a la normalidad y mostrarse serio, indiferente, ajeno y algunas veces brutal.

En verdad no era su intención pensar en Ren; no era su intención ni su voluntad preocuparse por él y por lo que hubiera tenido que pasar; pero ahí estaba, frente al abuelo Tao que esperaba una respuesta.

-A-Abuelo yo...-. Comenzó Tamao tomando aire antes de quisiera ser imprudente... pero; siempre me he preguntado por qué Ren no lleva una buena relación con ustedes... ¿A-Acaso...es por Mei?

El abuelo escuchó atentamente la pregunta y luego de desviar un poco la mirada se puso de pie.

- Ven conmigo Tamao, caminemos un poco-. Dijo el abuelo adelantándose, Tamao no reaccionó enseguida, pero luego de un ligero golpe de bastón en el suelo se obligó a no portarse con torpeza precisamente en ese momento.

Entonces siguió al abuelo a través de los pasillos, al fondo la luz se colaba fulgurosamente a través de una puerta con vitrales; detrás de la cual se hallaba un jardín no tan grande, muy bien cuidado y con una pequeña fuente en medio. El abuelo no dijo palabra alguna, limitándose a caminar hasta la fuente, seguido de Tamao.

- Tamao... ¿Qué sabes de Ren?-. Preguntó el abuelo y Tamao se puso nerviosa... ¿Qué sabía?, había sido una torpeza tratar de indagar, precisamente porque ella no sabía nada más de su "esposo" que lo que Ren decía a veces, y ahora estaba al borde de estar expuesta ante el abuelo, ¿Qué diría?

- Bueno... yo...-. Titubeó ella-. Es que... Ren no suele hablar de su pasado... él...

- Entiendo...-. Interrumpió el abuelo.

- No es que no me interesara saber...-. Se apresuró a decir Tamao-. Es que... Ren suele enfadarse cuando intento...

- En algunas cosas no cambia...-. Comentó el abuelo-. Efectivamente... la situación familiar decayó tras la muerte de Mei; fue un golpe duro para todos y cada quien lo tomó a su manera...

La mirada del abuelo estuvo fija en el agua corriendo en la fuente; Tamao lo observaba en silente respeto, paciente a lo que el abuelo tuviera que decir cuando creyera conveniente decirlo; entonces el abuelo prosiguió.

- Mei murió aquí en Japón...-. Retomó el abuelo; pero poco después suspiró-. Es situaciones como esa, ser una familia costumbrista tiene mucho peso... TANTO... que significa una carga insoportable.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, abuelo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- En las tradiciones chinas, cuando un anciano muere... se realizan un sin número de ritos, pues según la tradición es la edad la que debe ser reverenciada por los más jóvenes-. Comenzó a explicar el abuelo-. Sin embargo cuando es un niño o un bebé el que muere, los funerales se realizan en silencio... esa es la tradición.

El abuelo hablaba casi ceremoniosamente, pero con cierto toque triste que hacían notar a Tamao, que lejos de ser una explicación "Sabionda" el abuelo parecía estarse reprochando aquello.

- Cuando Mei murió... En y Ran se la llevaron de regreso a China para enterrarla-. Siguió el abuelo-. Yo me quedé aquí con Jun y Ren, la muerte de la pequeña nos destrozó a todos, pero seguimos la costumbre... Ren nunca lo pudo comprender ni perdonar.

Tamao sopesó las palabras, la tradición china indicaba que los funerales de un niño se llevaran a cabo en silencio, ¿Qué significaba eso para que Ren no pudiera perdonarlo?...¿Acaso...?

- E-Eso quiere decir que ¿No la velaron aquí?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Ni aquí ni en casa...-. Completó el abuelo y Tamao contuvo un poco el aire-. Tampoco se les permitió a Ren y Jun ir a China... ese fue el momento que algo se rompió entre todos nosotros... Ran y En ni siquiera dejaron que Ren y Jun vieran el cuerpo de Mei; cuando el doctor anunció su muerte, horas más tarde ambos volaron junto a su pequeña de regreso a China y regresaron a los tres días... nunca olvidaré ese día...

Entonces comenzó a relatar.

**...**

**...**

_- Abuelo, ¿Por qué papá y mamá viajaron a China?-. Recordaba el abuelo que Jun le había preguntado aquello cuando él regresaba del hospital, apenas podía creerse que la pequeña Mei estuviera muerta-. ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué sucede?_

_- ¿Dónde está Ren?-. Fue todo lo que atinó a decir._

_- En su habitación intentando estudiar un poco-. Dijo Jun-. Abuelo todo está bien ¿Verdad?..._

_- Trae a tu hermano Jun, tenemos que hablar-. Le indicó y sin mediar más palabra se fue a la salita._

_¿Cómo iba a decirles la noticia?, esa mañana ambos hermanos habían estado junto a la pequeña, que aunque debilitada por los tratamientos, según el doctor mejoraría... ¿Cómo entonces llegar con la noticia de su muerte?... pero el único adulto allí era él y no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse abatido frente a dos niños._

_Cuando los tuvo en frente, se armó de coraje, jamás olvidaría la expresión en los rostros de ambos._

_- Cuando... cuando yo muera-. Comenzó a explicarles sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos sospecharan incluso de lo que se trataba-. Me espera por tradición un funeral largo y lleno de rituales, por la edad que tengo..._

_- Abuelo, ¿Nos quieres dar clases de tradiciones ahora?-. Preguntó Jun-. Por favor no hablemos de muerte ¿Si?..._

_-Es importante Jun, guarda silencio-. Indicó el abuelo y Jun algo cohibida asintió-. Niños, la tradición indica que es la edad a la que se debe recuerdo y reverencia... no sucede lo mismo cuando gente joven muere... o cuando se trata de bebés o niños, en su caso los funerales son silenciosos, sin pompa o algún tratamiento especial... eso dicta la tradición._

_De pronto Ren se puso de pie súbitamente, como si hubiera adivinado lo que sucedía; su infantil rostro de pronto se llenó de angustia y temor, Jun a su lado no comprendió su actitud, pero como buena Tao comenzó a intuir a juzgar por sus gestos que no se trataba de nada bueno, y que el abuelo no estaba diciendo esas cosas por nada._

_- ¿Dónde está Mei?-. Preguntó Ren logrando desarmar al abuelo._

_- ¿Mei?-. Repitió Jun-. Ren cálmate, seguro el abuelo solo nos quiere hacer aprender más costumbres, Mei está en el hospital, ¿Verdad abuelo?..._

_- No...-. Dijo el abuelo y ambos hermanos ensombrecieron sus gestos-. Ran y En se han llevado a Mei a China._

_- ¡¿A China?-. Preguntó Jun-. ¿Pero acaso ha mejorado ya? ¿Por qué se la han llevado?_

_- Mei estaba débil esta mañana-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Por qué mis padres la han sacado del hospital?_

_- ¿Acaso la van a llevar a otro hospital en China?-. Preguntó Jun._

_- Niños...-. Interrumpió el abuelo mientras apretaba los puños-. Tienen que ser muy fuertes... la... la pequeña Mei,... ella... murió esta tarde..._

_"Murió esta tarde...", sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras observaba los rostros consternados de sus nietos, Jun fue la primera en soltarse a llorar luego de resistirse unos segundos; sin embargo Ren solo se mantuvo con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeros temblores en el cuerpo._

_- No es cierto...-. Soltó Ren-. Mei no está... ¡No puede estar...!_

_- Probablemente será enterrada mañana en China-. Continuó el abuelo con voz ronca, Jun a un lado no cesaba de llorar._

_- ¡Es mentira! ¡Mei estaba bien esta mañana!-. Explotó Ren._

_- Ren..._

_- ¡Esta bien! ¡Estaba bien! ¡Se supone que estaba mejorando! ¡No puede estar...!-. Gritó el muchacho._

_- ¡REN!-. Exclamo el abuelo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su nieto-. Ella murió..._

_A esas alturas el joven Ren hiperventilaba, incapaz de procesar esa idea, incapaz de imaginarse a su hermanita muerta como afirmaba el abuelo._

_- No...-. Insistió el muchacho...-. No lo voy a creer si no la veo..._

_- Es imposible muchacho...-. Dijo el abuelo-. Ya os lo he dicho..._

_- ¡No tenían derecho a llevársela de esa forma! ¡Es nuestra hermana!-. Reclamó Ren._

_- Son las tradiciones las que...-. Intentó explicar el abuelo._

_- ¡AL DIABLO CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS TRADICIONES!-. Vociferó Ren alzando la voz por primera vez en contra de su abuelo, el anciano estaba sinceramente consternado-. ¡A Mei no le gusta estar sola! ¡No puede quedarse sola!_

_Y con ese último grito Ren salió corriendo de la estancia._

_- ¡Ren!-. Gritó Jun entre sollozos._

_- Lo siento...-. Murmuró el abuelo deteniendo el llanto de Jun, era también la primera vez que veía abatido a su abuelo-. Jun... lo siento mucho._

**...**

**...**

Tamao había escuchado atentamente el relato del abuelo, sintiendo mucha tristeza por la familia Tao, "Pobre Ren, en verdad quería mucho a su hermana"

- Cuando tuve fuerzas de enfrentar a mi nieto, tuve que detenerlo porque quería escapar por la ventana... quería ir a China a toda costa y la única manera que tuve de retenerlo fue noqueándolo-. Continuó el abuelo-. Lo siguiente que hizo cuando despertó fue encerrarse en la habitación de Mei...

Ahora comprendía por qué a veces las tradiciones significaban una carga tremenda, Tamao imaginó esos momentos, ¡Qué duro habría sido para Ren!

- No nos malinterpretes...-. Dijo el abuelo elevando la mirada hacia ella-. No es que Mei no nos importara, o que la consideráramos indigna de alguna forma... a todos nos destrozó su muerte, y cómo pudiste notarlo... aún nos afecta.

Tamao asintió en respuesta, así que era la razón por la que Ren se mostraba tan reacio con su familia, pero... podía tener parte de razón; "Si tan solo hubiera visto a su madre como la he visto yo hoy no se mostraría tan seguro; no es el único que sufre"

- Cuando En y Ran regresaron de China, su relación con Ren jamás volvió a ser la misma, hasta con Ran se volvió duro, aún siendo su madre y él siendo un niño... también dejó de entrenar conmigo; prácticamente a la única que le guardaba cierta consideración era a su hermana Jun.

"Puedo entender por qué"- Pensó Tamao sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por juzgar a la familia Tao; inevitablemente se quedó pensando en Ren luego de la explicación del abuelo.

- Es una historia triste, de la que Ren nunca pudo recuperarse por completo-. Dijo el abuelo-. Al menos respecto a eso no le quito razón por no querer seguir las tradiciones... pero lo que nunca pudo aceptar fue que él no fue el único que sufrió.

- Lo siento mucho abuelo...-. Dijo Tamao, el abuelo sonrió cortamente.

- Quizá esa sea la única aspereza que jamás podremos limar con Ren-. Dijo el abuelo-. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

- Quizá para todos sea tiempo de aprender a vivir con ello-. Dijo Tamao.

- Lo venimos intentando tantos años pequeña que...-. Comentó el abuelo desalentado, pero entonces Tamao se acercó y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Abuelo... quizá solo haya que esperar un poco más-. Alentó Tamao y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Ahora que lo sé, quizá... puedo entender algunas cosas de Ren; me gustaría mucho ayudar... yo también me negué a aceptar la muerte de mis padres por mucho tiempo... pero aprender a vivir con ello me ayudó a sentirlos conmigo siempre... aunque suene trillado.

- Eres extraña Tamao-. Dijo el abuelo con total sinceridad al contemplar la sonrisa de Tamao-. Creo que ya sé por qué mi nieto se fijó en ti...

Tamao casi se atraganta con su saliva, el abuelo colocó una mano sobre la que Tamao tenía en su hombro y sonrió con gentileza.

- A un modo muy extraño... me recuerdas a Mei-. Dijo el abuelo-. De hecho te pareces a ella...

Luego de un rato más de estar en el jardín, Jun Tao se unió a ellos, anunciando que su madre ya se encontraba más tranquila, Tamao no quiso ser inoportuna y propuso visitarlos otro día; pero por consejo de Jun desistió de la idea, con el argumento de no hacer sentir peor a la madre de Ren.

Afortunadamente el ambiente durante el almuerzo no resultó tan pesado como se había imaginado Tamao; En Tao llegó temprano a almorzar y la señora Ran, con su siempre frágil apariencia aparentó tranquilidad, lo mismo que el abuelo y Jun; pronto el penoso recuerdo de Mei Tao quedó nuevamente en el recuerdo.

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Ren por su parte, luego de la pelea con Tamao, se la pasó en Kyo's Management y luego con los productores de su última película que querían discutir detalles del día del estreno; irónica e inexplicablemente para todos, el actor estaba de especial mal humor ese día; aunque intentaba contenerse lo mejor que podía.

- Ahm... Disculpen la interrupción-. Intervino Ayumi mientras los productores y Ren conversaban en una sala de foro aparte-. Señor Tao, la señorita Anna necesita verlo en cuanto se desocupe.

- No hay necesidad-. Dijo el productor más delgado-. Ren creo que hemos terminado; ya tienes los pases especiales a la premiere, esperamos verte allí y por supuesto conocer por fin a tu esposa.

- "Mi esposa"-. Repitió Ren en su mente; pero se obligó a sonreír-. Claro, señor... allí estaremos.

- ¡ESPOSA!-. Exclamó el productor más gordo-. ¡ESPOSA IS WIFE! ¿Isn't It? ¡Yes, yes! ¡I want to know her!

- Calm down John, we are going to know her, that's for sure-. Le dijo el otro productor.

- ¿Qué dijo?-. Se le escapó a Ren.

- No te inquietes, solo que espera conocer a tu esposa-. Le respondieron-. Por cierto que con tanto viaje ni siquiera pudimos felicitarte por tu matrimonio, lamentamos no haber podido asistir-. Dijo el productor más delgado mientras todos se ponían de pie.

- Descuide, de igual forma gracias-. Contestó Ren.

- Tell him that we see his wife only in magazines and newspapers-. Agregó el productor llamado John.

- Ok, Ok...-. Dijo el otro en son paciente-. John quiere que sepas que vimos a tu esposa en revistas y periódicos.

- "¿Ok?"-. Pensó Ren.

- ¡And, and...!-. Comenzó John nuevamente.

- Calm down John-. Le recordó el otro productor.

- Ok... just tell our boy that, with all respect, that his wife is... is... ¡A gorgeous woman!-. Agregó John con entusiasmo mientras el otro hombre agradecía al cielo que Ren no entendiera inglés del todo.

- Oh John...-. Suspiró el otro hombre que respondía al nombre de Colin Grandier-. No te ofendas Ren, John dice que tu esposa es muy bonita.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Ren, ¿Tanta emoción para decir que es bonita?... a juzgar por el semblante complacido de John y el de "Grandes ancestros, denme paciencia" de Colin, la traducción de lo dicho en Inglés distaba mucho de la traducción; "En fin, no iba a ponerse a discutir por eso"

- Descuiden-. Respondió Ren obligándose a sonreír.

No era la primera persona que le decía que Tamao era bonita; ya lo había hecho Jun, su abuelo, Hao de alguna forma, ¡Hasta el portero del edificio! y ahora sus productores; eso en definitiva no ayudaba en nada a sanar su mal humor al acordarse de la "linda Tamao", saliendo a su "Cita de trabajo".

"¿Qué te ocurre Tao?, puede hacer y vestir lo que se le antoje, no tendría que importarte"-. Se reclamó y luego estrechó las manos de sus productores americanos.

Saliendo de allí, Ayumi le alcanzó unos periódicos, que para su desgracia hablaban de él y Tamao y encima tenían fotografías de su salida al centro comercial; interesado tomó el periódico mientras avanzaba a la oficina de Anna; por suerte no había nada al respecto de "haber dejado sola a Tamao" ese día; "rayos... se supone que ya no nos prestaban tanta atención".

- Os veis muy bien juntos-. Comentó Ayumi a su lado, Ren se detuvo levemente sonrojado y ya hasta un poco harto de que la gente le dijera eso-. Hay muy buenos comentarios en las críticas de este artículo.

- ¿De veras?-. Musitó él para no mantenerse callado o indiferente, entonces ojeó algunos espacios del artículo que le señalaba Ayumi.

"La pareja del momento", "Ren y Tamao en una cafetería", "Tamao gusta mucho de los pastelillos" y como corolario un pequeño fragmento de despedida:

_"Sin duda por voto de nuestras seguidoras por Internet, Tamao y Ren Tao son la pareja más adorable del momento, los comentarios para el actor son también favorables en cuanto a su carrera artística; y hemos descubierto una página web no oficial dedicada a recopilar fotografías de Tamao, ¿Dónde las obtienen? NI IDEA señores lectores; el siguiente número estará dedicado a la "Linda Tamao" como cariñosamente la llaman sus fans"_

- "¿Linda Tamao? ¡Ahora resulta que tiene fans! ¡Y hasta tiene página web no oficial!"-. Pensó Ren sin poder creérselo-. JA... esa imagen que tiene es diseño mío... ¡Yo compré eso! ¡Ella es mi...!"

- Ahm... ¿Señor Tao? ejem... la señorita Anna lo espera-. Le recordó Ayumi

- Ah sí...-. Respondió Ren devolviéndole los periódicos... "¿Qué pasa Ren? ¿Desde cuándo ocupas tu tiempo pensando en Tamao?" luego resopló para concentrarse y se dirigió a la oficina de su representante.

Adentro Anna lo esperaba; la situación con Yoh se le estaba saliendo de las manos y si quería de alguna forma solucionar las cosas, debía de averiguar por ella misma si Hao e Yoh estaban conectados. De hecho poco tiempo después de conocer a Yoh estaba segura que tendría que ver con Hao Asakura; el parentesco era demasiado para "negar lo inevitable", sin embargo se puso a pensar, ¿Y qué tal si no?, luego buscó información y llegó a sus oídos los extraños casos de parentescos físicos entre personas que no tenían ningún lazo familiar, "¿Y si Yoh no tiene nada que ver con Hao?... entonces solo sería una casualidad excepcional ¿No?", pero aún para poder afirmar eso, necesitaba más información, necesitaba pruebas.

Había dejado de lado el tema un tiempo, había desistido de seguir averiguando más de Hao Asakura; según los investigadores, el hombre era hijo único y no había registro alguno de algún hermano, ni fallecido ni nacido... alguna fuente de donde podría sacar información de Asakura no podía ser otro que Ren.

La cuestión el día anterior había sido, ¿Cómo preguntar sin parecer obvia o sospechosa?, anduvo ideando muchas excusas, hasta antes de terminada la noche Ayumi entró con la respuesta en manos.

- ¿Señorita Anna?; ya terminé mi turno-. Dijo Ayumi-. Ahm ¿Necesita que le traiga algo antes de irme?

- No, gracias-. Contestó Anna distraída mientras golpeteaba un lapicero en el escritorio-. Puedes marcharte Ayumi.

- Si señorita, buenas noches...-. Dijo Ayumi y cerró la puerta, pero no hubo pasado ni 2 segundos cuando entró de nuevo-. ¡Ay! ¡Qué cabeza la mía!... Disculpe señorita, es que encontré este escrito en su archivo, estaba reciclando documentos antiguos, pero como tenían el nombre del señor Tao en la cubierta, preferí guardarlo y preguntarle... ehm ¿Lo reciclo? ¿O aún va a necesitarlo?

Anna giró hacia ella, en realidad no había estado prestándole atención hasta que escuchó el apellido "Tao"

- ¿Tao?-. Repitió como autómata.

- Sí... creo que es su letra, ha escrito... "revisar... Ren Tao"-. Explicó Ayumi.

- Déjame ver-. Dijo Anna extendiendo la mano hacia ella, Ayumi le entregó el escrito y entonces Anna recordó lo que era.

_"Una amiga mía me dio este manuscrito, quería saber si tenía algún valor"-. Había dicho Ren al mostrarle el escrito, precisamente en la fiesta de inauguración de la revista de Asakura- " Solo quiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer... Ya sabes, decir si alguien tiene talento o no"._

- Puedes irte Ayumi, gracias-. Dijo Anna automáticamente y abrió el escrito, Ayumi se limitó a asentir y tras pronunciar "Que tenga buenas noches, señorita", se fue.

Anna entonces leyó... "Tamao Tamamura... Es un escrito de la esposa de Ren", algo interesada en el tema leyó las primeras hojas, por el título el escrito parecía ser un drama; pero no bien había leído las tres primeras páginas, determinó lo que el editor gordo, y Hao habían determinado antes... "Le falta mucha estructura y... los diálogos no concuerdan con la narrativa"

Pero pese a ello tenía la excusa perfecta de conversar con Ren; trataría de ser "Amable" sin llegar a un extremo en el que Ren sospechara algo de ella; mandó a buscarlo con Ayumi y rato después Ren llamaba a su puerta ese día.

- Pasa...-. Dijo ella sacando el escrito de Tamao de su escritorio.

- Hola... dijo tu asistente que querías hablar conmigo-. Dijo Ren al entrar.

- Sí Ren, entra por favor... siéntate-. Respondió Anna, Ren se asombró un poco por el tono amable, pero obedeció-. Ahm... ¿Qué dijeron los productores?

- Ahm... solo dieron detalles de la premiere de pasado mañana; dejaron pases especiales y nada más-. Explicó Ren.

- Ya veo-. Musitó Anna.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Ren picado de curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Luces rara-. Determinó Ren.

- Ok... sí, pasa algo-. Admitió Anna y señaló el escrito de Tamao frente a ella-. Ya lo he leído.

- ¿Leído qué?-. Preguntó Ren cada vez entendiendo menos.

- El escrito... ¿Recuerdas?-. Preguntó Anna-. En la fiesta de inauguración de Hao Asakura me diste un escrito según tú de "una amiga tuya"... bien, lo había olvidado todo este tiempo, Ayumi lo encontró ayer y pues... lo he leído.

Entonces Ren recordó la famosa "novela" de Tamao, por la que ella había asistido ese día a la fiesta de Hao; pero hacía tanto tiempo ya que francamente lo había olvidado por completo, además, ya Tamao tenía editor y demás ¿No?

- No sé cómo decirlo-. Continuó Anna... y en realidad no sabía cómo decir que el escrito era desastroso en estructura e incoherente en contenido, más siendo la esposa de Ren la autora.

- No te preocupes, igual no tiene caso-. Dijo Ren mientras jugueteaba con la caja de lápices de Anna-. Tamao consiguió un editor.

- ¿Ah?-. Balbuceó Anna claramente sorprendida.

- Pues eso... está trabajando con un editor-. Dijo Ren-. Hace como un mes me parece.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y quién?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Pues...-. Titubeó Ren... "Buena pregunta" ¿Quién era el editor de Tamao?.

- ¿No sabes para quién trabaja tu esposa?-. Preguntó Anna suspicaz, Ren se ruborizó un poco.

- Ah... es que... no recuerdo bien su nombre-. Respondió Ren.

- Es extraño ¿No te parece?-. Dijo Anna-. En fin, no sé quién sea; pero tú deberías preocuparte, hay más de una persona interesada en estafar a la gente allá afuera.

- ¿De qué va el discurso Anna?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Estaba buscando la mejor forma de decirlo, pero el escrito de Tamao carece de estructura y le falta ilación en el contenido-. Dijo Anna-. No sé como un editor puede estar publicándola.

- No lo está haciendo-. Dijo Ren-. Que yo sepa ella está reestructurando todo su trabajo por indicación de su editor.

- Uhmm... curioso que un editor se tome tantas molestias-. Dijo Anna suspicazmente-. Bueno, era para eso que te hice llamar...

- ¿Solo eso?-. Preguntó Ren.

- En parte-. Dijo Anna-. En realidad quiero que hablemos de ti.

Ren rió un poco, no comprendía la actitud de Anna, de pronto ella estaba seria y al siguiente lucía nerviosa.

- ¿Hablar de mí?-. Repitió Ren.

- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Tamao?-. Preguntó Anna, Ren abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se le adelantó-. No me digas que es tu vida privada, porque hace mucho que te dejé en claro que tu vida es MI negocio, ¿Correcto?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... No he peleado con ella si es lo que te interesa saber-. Dijo Ren.

- Muy bien por ello-. Dijo Anna-. De hecho eso es parte de lo que quiero saber... Ren explícame cómo conociste a Tamao.

- Anna...-. Dijo Ren y resopló con nerviosismo-. ¿De qué va todo esto?

- ¿No puedes decírmelo? ¿O tampoco lo sabes?-. Preguntó Anna, Ren la observó fastidiado.

- ¿No viste las entrevistas antes de casarme?...-. Preguntó Ren, pero ella se mantuvo impasible-. La conocí en el viaje que hice a Seúl.

- Uhm... mira, aunque te fastidie hay cosas que no entiendo... muchas en realidad ¿Por qué te casaste tan apresuradamente?-. Preguntó Anna.

- ¿Por qué se casa la gente?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No actúes a la defensiva conmigo, Ren entiende que juego de tu equipo...-. Pidió Anna-. Se me hace MUY extraño que un día reserves un restaurante exclusivo para cenar con Jeanne Maiden y en menos de una semana te le declares públicamente a otra mujer, con la que casualmente te casas semana después.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir exactamente?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Quiero que tú lo digas...-. Dijo Anna suavizando la voz-. Sé que me ocultas algo y que tiene que ver con tu esposa y quizá si mis sospechas son correctas con Jeanne Maiden también.

- Ella es mi amiga-. Defendió Ren-. La conozco desde que...

- Eran niños... lo sé-. Dijo Anna.

- Para ser precisos a los 10 años-. Acotó Ren-. Y si lo sabes no puedes esta sospechando cosas por el estilo sobre nosotros, solo...

- ¡Si sospecho es porque hay razones para hacerlo!-. Rebatió Anna-. PRIMERO la cena con Maiden... LUEGO el día de la fiesta de Asakura por ejemplo, me das un escrito de "una amiga tuya", acto seguido prometes no causar líos, y minutos después besas a una chica totalmente desconocida hasta el momento... casualmente en la escena también están Jeanne Maiden y Hao Asakura... hay fotografías Ren, y yo conozco cuando actúas y cuando no... y ese beso...

- ¿Quieres ir al grano?-. Respondió Ren.

- Es similar al de tu matrimonio-. Agregó Anna.

- ¿Ahora estás atenta también de mi forma de besar?, Anna... ¡Es ridículo!-. Rebatió Ren poniéndose de pie.

- Quizá... pero hay cosas que no entiendo, por ejemplo esta-. Dijo Anna abriendo el periódico en la página de sociales donde aparecía el artículo sobre él y Tamao.-. Lucen tan distintos a las primeras veces que los vi juntos...-. Entonces hizo una pausa-. ¿Por qué estaba ahí Tamao?, es decir, en la fiesta de Asakura, ¿Lo conoce?.

- Sí, si lo conoce... seguramente él la invitó-. Dijo Ren aún volteado hacia ella, su respiración estaba agitada, Anna lo había revelado prácticamente todo, a excepción del contrato entre él y Tamao; ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso?

- ¿De dónde la conoce?-. Preguntó Anna ahora por sus propios intereses.

- No lo sé... creo que de Seúl-. Dijo Ren ya fastidiado.

- ¿También de Seúl? ¿Estás seguro?-. Preguntó Anna.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Tamao repentinamente?-. Contra atacó Ren.

- Quiero saber el lazo que tenga con Asakura-. Soltó Anna.

- ¿Ahora Hao también es sujeto de tus sospechas?-. Dijo Ren.

- Solo responde, a estas alturas necesito saber de todo y de todos-. Dijo Anna poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga de Hao?-. Le enfrentó Ren-. Lo que dicen los medios de él es lo que es, un millonario ejecutivo que para más en aviones que en la tierra, y si te preguntas de su relación con Tamao pues, aparentemente son amigos desde que se conocieron en Seúl.

Anna prestó más atención. Tamao tenía relación con Hao; "Otra persona más de la que ocultar a Yoh" pensó la mánager, pero entonces un foco de "alarma" en su cerebro se encendió, y una nueva suspicacia apunto a "Tamao y Hao Asakura"

- ¿Qué?, no pongas esa cara-. Dijo Ren-. No se ven hace mucho, creo que desde la misma boda, así que no comiences a hacerte ideas raras.

- Estoy tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible contigo Ren-. Dijo Anna-. Y como notas ni siquiera te estoy gritando... así que cambia el tono conmigo

- No soporto que te pongas en este plan, es mi vida privada Anna y tus funciones de representante tienen un límite-. Dijo Ren.

- Tal vez haría caso de esos límites si tu carrera no estuviera de por medio, estás alcanzando cierta estabilidad Ren... pero no has salido de peligro aún, y suspicacias como las que me he armado yo, de confirmarse... **te arruinarían para siempre**... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-. Dijo Anna, Ren desvió la mirada-. Pero ya... dejemos esto por la paz, no quiero discutir... solo sé cuidadoso con tus acciones, más con las que pueden malinterpretarse.

- Ok...-. Respondió Ren escuetamente-. ¿Algo más?

- Quizá te haría bien preocuparte por la vida laboral de tu esposa... -. Dijo Anna regresando tras su escritorio-. En serio Ren, este escrito tiene muchas fallas... y como dije hace rato, hay muchas personas que buscan a quien pueden estafar, más si se trata de Tamao.

- ¿Por qué publicarían una novela que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¿Además estafarla como?

- Se estafa a las personas por más que dinero... desde que se casó contigo, Tamao es una figura pública, y muchas personas querrían aprovecharse...-. Explicó Anna-. Me parece que es algo ingenua... podría toparse con personas no muy santas... además, es bonita...créeme, en este medio puedes toparte con los mejores como también con lacras humanas.

Ren entonces se quedó pensativo; sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sospechar del "editor" de Tamao; si lo pensaba detenidamente, ella había estado cambiando de imagen secuencialmente desde que había conseguido "trabajo"; y esa mañana había dicho que iba a una cita de "trabajo", la molestia por su atuendo regresó a su cabeza, puesto que si era una cita de trabajo ¡No necesitaba usar ropa como esa para escribir!

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

El día se había pasado volando; en casa de los Tao ninguno se percató de lo tarde que era desde que Tamao se puso a narrarles sus avances con su historia; satisfecha consigo misma cuando notó que su forma de narrar había mejorado y ahora obedecía completamente a comedias, el ambiente se tornó ameno y tranquilo a medida que las horas pasaban, e incluso Ran Tao había abandonado su expresión melancólica, dejándose llevar por la graciosa historia de Tamao.

- ¡Oigan, oigan, deténganse un momento!-. Dijo Jun luego de ver su reloj-. No quiero aguarles la fiesta pero... ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

En Tao verificó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- Pasan de las 10-. Dijo En Tao.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Cómo se ha pasado el tiempo!-. Dijo Ran.

- "Oh-Oh... Ren va a rabiar por su cena seguro"-. Pensó Tamao, pero luego miró a los Tao-. "¿Y qué importa? ha valido la pena, aunque creo que ya debo irme"

- Uhm... es muy tarde-. Dijo el abuelo y entonces miró a Tamao-. No puedes marcharte tan tarde y sola.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Abuelo, Tamao debe regresar con Ren-. Dijo Jun.

- Tu abuelo tiene razón, aún si Tamao fuera con el chofer... es tarde-. Dijo En Tao.

- ¿Y si te quedas esta noche Tamao?-. Propuso rápidamente Ran.

- ¿Quedarme?-. Repitió Tamao.

- Sí, solo por hoy, puedes llamar a Ren por teléfono y avisarle, seguro no se molestará-. Dijo su suegra.

- Esa es una excelente idea querida-. Dijo En Tao.

- Claro que sí-. Dijo el abuelo acercándose, Tamao para entonces estaba rodeada de los tres "ok... ¿Y ahora qué hago?" se preguntó ella-. Puede dormir en la habitación de Ren.

- Y esto Tamao es lo que yo llamo un "Acorralamiento al estilo Tao"-. Bromeó Jun desde su espacio.

- No quiero causar molestias-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ninguna molestia...- Dijo Ran tomando su mano-. Anda Tamao... acepta.

Jun sonrió como queriendo decir "Igual no tienes de otra", por lo que Tamao acabó cediendo; la más contenta con la decisión fue Ran; que enseguida la llevó al segundo piso para enseñarle la habitación; En Tao lucía complacido de ver tan animada a su esposa.

- Ella parece haber traído de nuevo la alegría a la familia, ¿Verdad, padre?-. Preguntó En luego de que Tamao y Ran subieran.

- Hace mucho no veía tan contenta a Ran-. Agregó el abuelo.

- ¿Están seguros de que no causará problemas con Ren?-. Intervino Jun.

- ¿Por qué problemas?; Su esposa está con su familia política, no con una sarta de extraños-. Dijo el abuelo.

- Sí abuelo, pero es una pareja joven... y como tú dices "no es tradicional", que la esposa duerma fuera de casa-. Acotó Jun.

- Usas las "tradiciones" cuando te convienen Jun-. Dijo el abuelo-. No traerá problemas con Ren...

- Espero...-. Dijo Jun saliendo de la sala-. Y por cierto... creo que tienen razón-. Añadió asomando la cabeza por la entrada-. Todos hemos vuelto a sonreír desde que Tamao apareció en nuestras vidas... ¡Buenas noches!

En y el abuelo se quedaron mirándose de reojo tras la partida de Jun.

- ¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez antes de dormir, hijo?-. Propuso el abuelo.

- De hecho...-. Dijo En con una espontánea sonrisa en el rostro-. Estaba a punto de proponértelo padre.

Arriba mientras tanto Ran acomodaba a Tamao en la que fuera la habitación de Ren.

- Mi hijo la ocupó mientras terminaba sus estudios-. Explicaba mientras acomodaba la cama-. Por eso la decoración es así... ya sabes de... secundaria.

- Ya veo-. Decía Tamao mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

- Bueno...-. Agregó Ran al terminar de acomodar y abrir la cama-. Gracias por aceptar quedarte esta noche Tamao.

- Oh no, no señora Ran... al contrario, gracias por dejarme-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

- Lamento mi actitud en la tarde-. Soltó Ran-. Es... aún difícil para mí.

- No se inquiete por mí por favor-. Pidió Tamao con gesto y tono dulce-. En verdad entiendo...

Ran para entonces la miraba con cierto nerviosismo mientras apretaba un poco sus manos, Tamao no podía hacer otra cosa salvo sonreírle y mirarla con dulzura, le recordaba a su madre, no físicamente; pero sí cuando Ran acomodó la cama y la abrió para ella, hacía mucho nadie se había encargado de ella de esa forma.

- M-Me...-. Comenzó Ran aún nerviosa, Tamao prestó atención-. ¿Me dejarías... darte un abrazo Tamao?

La petición tomó por sorpresa a la joven; pero lejos de actuar con torpeza, sintió su pecho comprimirse y sin demora asintió con la cabeza añadiendo una sonrisa, entonces Ran se acercó y colocó las manos en sus hombros estrechándola contra sí poco a poco; el corazón de ambas mujeres latió rápido por diferentes razones.

Ran cerró los ojos y descargó sobre Tamao parte de su amor de madre reprimido; imaginando que la joven que abrazaba se trataba de su pequeña Mei... y Tamao por su parte sintió ese abrazo de madre y experimentó una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza a la vez... era tristeza, pues podía adivinar las emociones de su suegra y era nostalgia... porque casi olvidaba lo que se sentía un abrazo de madre.

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

**..o..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Mientras tanto Ren había llegado relativamente temprano a "Paradise" y luego de rendirse esperando a Tamao tuvo que prepararse su cena; la cual se quedó perfectamente conservada en una olla dentro del refrigerador... el hambre, el enfado inicial... ¡Rayos! ¡Hasta su enojo con Anna se había esfumado al pensar en Tamao!

Quizá todo hubiera quedado mejor y él NO tendría que estar pensando en ella, si la Tamao que saliera esa mañana fuera la misma de siempre... ¡Pero no!, ¡Ella tenía que ponerse ESO para ver a su "Querido" editor!... y si a esas iba, las palabras de Anna no le ponían NADA tranquilo, ¡Y Para colmo pasaban de las 10 y Tamao no regresaba!

- Es el colmo-. Repetía Ren mientras caminaba de un lado al otro-. No deja un mensaje, no contesta el celular, ¡Ya van a ser las 10 y media! ¡Y ni se digna a reportarse!

Pasado el momento de cólera la preocupación regresó junto al recuerdo de las palabras de Anna.

_"Podría toparse con personas no muy santas... además, es bonita...créeme, en este medio puedes toparte con los mejores como también con lacras humanas."_

- ¿Y si algo le ha pasado?-. Se preguntó checando de nuevo el reloj-. Nunca ha llegado tan tarde y admitámoslo... ningún editor trabaja hasta esta hora.

Era todo, estaba a 3 segundos de coger las llaves y recorrer todo Okinawa y cada casa editora de la ciudad si era necesario hasta dar con ella; incluso ya tenía las llaves en las manos cuando el sonido del teléfono fijo llenó la casa; Ren prácticamente corrió a la sala, medio tropezándose en las escaleras y cogiendo el teléfono tras lanzarse sobre el sofá.

- ¡¿HOLA?-. Contestó bruscamente.

- "Ay... está más molesto de lo que creí"ó Tamao.

- ¡¿HOLA!-. Repitió Ren mientras se paraba del suelo.

- "Igual va a gritar"-. Se dijo Tamao y tomando aire comenzó-. Ahm... Hola Ren.

Ok... "Al diablo con la preocupación"-. Se dijo Ren dejando todo su enojo fluir en el momento en que reconoció la voz de Tamao.

- ¡¿Se puede saber DONDE ESTÁS? ¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-. Gritó Ren.

- Shhhh-. Dijo Tamao alejando el teléfono de su oído-. Ren NO-GRITES

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡Y no me digas que con tu famoso editor porque ningún editor trabaja hasta estas horas!-. Siguió Ren.

- Ren, deja de gritarme-. Dijo Tamao conteniéndose de no gritar ella misma.

- SOLO-DI-EN- DONDE-RAYOS-ESTÁS-. Farfullo Ren.

- ¡En tu habitación Ren!-. Dijo Tamao cansada de tanto grito.

En "Paradise", Ren corrió a su habitación, y en cuanto constató de que no había nadie se sintió el hombre más tonto de la tierra.

- ¿Estás tratando de tomarme el pelo?-. Preguntó Ren más enojado aún.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Claro que no!, escucha... sí salí en la mañana con mi "editor", pero luego vine a almorzar con tu familia... estoy aquí desde entonces, se hizo tarde... ellos insistieron en que me quedara y... bueno, olvidé llamar a casa..

- ¡¿Estás en casa de mis padres?-. Preguntó Ren

- Para ser precisos, en **TU** habitación, ya te lo dije-. Aclaró Tamao mientras miraba de nuevo la habitación de Ren-. ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren súbitamente más calmado-. ¡¿Qué sucede?

- Nada... es que, recién me fijo en tus medallas-. Dijo Tamao mientras tocaba suavemente el cuadro de medallas de Ren, "Por deporte", "Por mejor alumno", y por sinfín de premios-. Tienes muchas.

- ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?-. Preguntó Ren-. No importa lo tarde que fuera, ellos tienen chofer las 24 horas.

- Hay algo que se llama "cortesía" Ren, me invitaron y no pude negarme-. Acotó Tamao dejando en paz las medallas-. Por cierto... vi tus fotografías de bebé

-¡¿Qué, qué?-. Exclamó Ren "Voy a matar a Jun"

- No te enojes, no fueron fotografías vergonzosas-. Rió Tamao, pero luego se calló, debía hablar con Ren sobre Mei, no sabía si era apropiado por teléfono, pero... debía hacerlo-. Ren... quiero decirte algo

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Ren, para entonces ya estaba sentado en el sofá-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Escucha...-. Comenzó Tamao y él la sintió ligeramente preocupada-. Probablemente no debería decir esto por teléfono pero... en fin... no quiero que te molestes ¿De acuerdo?, no fue algo planeado, solo sucedió... fue casi un accidente

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren confundido.

- Solo... intenta no enfadarte, aunque se trate de mí ¿Bien?-. Pidió Tamao-. Hoy... bueno, estábamos viendo unos videos... supe que entrenabas de niño; de hecho eras muy ágil.

-¿Vieron videos?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí y...

- ¿Y qué...?-. Apremió Ren con tono de voz seria.

- "Vamos ya... mejor voy al grano" se dijo Tamao tomando valor-. Ren yo... ya sé de Mei.

Un rotundo silencio siguió a la conversación.

¿Mei?... ¡¿Tamao sabía de Mei? ¡Pero cómo!... ¡Nadie hablaba de eso! ¡Nadie! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS...?, NO... si ya INTUÍA EL "¿Cómo Diablos?", ¡Debía de haber sido Jun!, ¡Y en todo caso! ¿Por qué Tamao insistía en meterse en lo que no era su problema?, Se lo había advertido claramente y ELLA HABÍA PROMETIDO no inmiscuirse más...

- ¿Ren?ó Tamao "Ay no... es capaz de aparecerse aquí y armar un lío"-. ¿Ren me escuchas? ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?-. Dijo Ren enfadado nuevamente-. ¡¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Tamao cerró los ojos ante el nuevo grito y el contenido del mismo, estaba preparada y lista a escuchar los reproches de Ren; pero de un tiempo a esa parte su enfado realmente le afectaba, mucho más de lo que podía resistir.

- Ren, no fue mi intención te lo prometo-. Dijo Tamao apenada-. En verdad...

- ¡¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡¿Quién fue?-. Gritó Ren del otro lado...-. Ah ya sé... ¡Seguramente fue Jun!

- NO... no fue Jun-. Dijo Tamao rápidamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que tuvo que ser ella, nadie más en esa casa habla de Mei!-. Reclamó Ren mientras apretujaba en su otra mano un cojín del sofá.

- ¡No, no fue ella!, ¡Fue el abuelo!-. Dijo Tamao y Ren volvió a guardar silencio dejando caer el cojín "¿El abuelo?"-. No te lo dije para molestarte... solo quise que lo supieras...

No, Tamao debía de estar mintiendo; nadie salvo su hermana Jun hablaba de Mei desde que había muerto, y siempre lo hacía solo con él; ni su padre, ni su abuelo ¡Ni siquiera su madre!... ninguno volvió a mencionar a su pequeña hermana desde aquél día...

- Me estás mintiendo...-. Contestó Ren con voz apagada "Genial, otra persona en la que no confiar, ¿Y desde cuando "confío" en ella en primer lugar?"

- No, claro no te estoy mintiendo-. Dijo Tamao con urgencia de que le creyera.

- No te creo... no sería la primera vez que lo haces, debería de haberlo esperado-. Siguió Ren y Tamao se desesperó del otro lado.

- ¡No! ¡NO REN!-. Gritó ella-. Mira, ya son las 11... pero en este momento regreso a "Paradise", no me va a tomar más de media hora.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Ren desconcertado.

- ¡Que regreso a "Paradise" en este momento! Quizá viéndome a los ojos creas que no estoy mintiendo-. Respondió Tamao mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

Ren se quedó con el teléfono pegado a su oreja; no supo exactamente qué responder, del otro lado escuchaba a Tamao trajinando sabría el cielo qué cosas, pronunciar un "¡Oh rayos!" y luego un "¡Ouch!"

- De-Detente ahí-. Balbuceó Ren, pero los trajines continuaron.

- ¡Ay no! ¿Dónde dejé el teléfono?-. Escuchó que Tamao decía entonces...-. ¿Hola?, ¿Hola Ren? ay seguro ya colgó, ¡Tamao si serás torpe!

- Sigo aquí...-. Respondió Ren, escuchó un "WAAA" y nuevamente los ruidos extraños (Tamao había lanzado el teléfono sobre la cama del puro susto)

- L-Lo siento...-. Dijo Tamao al recuperar el teléfono-. Saldré directo a casa... "¡En cuanto encuentre mi condenado zapato!"

- Olvídalo...-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Olvidarlo? tú piensas que te he mentido-. Dijo Tamao-. No debí decirte esto por teléfono yo...

- No es asunto tuyo Tamao, no lo fue desde un principio ¡Eso es lo que no acabas de en...!

- LO SÉ-. Dijo Tamao elevando un poco la voz-. Y no fue mi intención enterarme... fue un ACCIDENTE, por favor... lo único que te he pedido hoy es que no te enfades... pero es todo lo que has hecho

- Oh no, no vas a convertir esto en un problema-. Dijo Ren.

- No lo estoy haciendo-. Dijo Tamao en tono paciente y casi triste-. No hagas tú un problema de esto... solo... no sé... ni siquiera entiendo bien por qué te lo dije... solo... ¿Puedes...?-. "Decir palabras correctas parecía tan difícil, ni siquiera sabía si Ren la estaba escuchando, pero al menos lo intentaría-. ¿Puedes conversar conmigo?... ¿Quieres... Quieres hablar de ello?

Pasaron segundos de silencio, del otro lado Ren no podía creer que su pasado volviera a golpearlo, y lo peor del asunto era que le creía a Tamao, creía que había sido todo una situación fortuita, no entendía como había sucedido ni comprendía por qué el abuelo le había contado de Mei; pero creía en lo que Tamao le había dicho y solo por esa maldita razón no podía enfurecerse con ella... enfado o no enfado... el asunto era que estaba reviviendo episodios dolorosos de su pasado; y que por primera vez en su vida escuchaba las palabras que necesitó escuchar cuando Mei murió... ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

"Hablar de Mei", solía pensar en ella a menudo cuando era niño; de todos los miembros fue el único que la mencionaba en voz alta; jamás pudo perdonar a sus padres por no presentarle el valor y respeto que Mei merecía, TODO por las malditas tradiciones, ¿Qué podía entender Mei de tradiciones?, ella lo único que entendía era del cariño de sus padres, hermanos y abuelo... y ellos... ellos le negaron ese cariño los últimos momentos de su vida, no contentos con eso la bloquearon de su memoria como si jamás hubiera existido...

- Mei murió cuando yo tenía 12 años-. Comenzó Ren de la nada, sentado en medio de la sala desolada de "Paradise", Tamao del otro lado se sentó en el escritorio de Ren-. Se enfermó cuando tenía 6... fue una enfermedad terminal...

- Me... me dijo algo el abuelo-. Se animó a decir Tamao-. Ella... se veía muy alegre en el video...

- Siempre lo fue-. Respondió Ren-. Aún cuando los tratamientos eran dolorosos... y aún cuando tuvo que estar la mayor parte de sus últimos años hospitalizada... siempre estaba contenta... aunque solo fingiera la mayor parte de veces.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Mira, aunque ahora mis padres te parezcan lo mejor... **no lo son** ¿De acuerdo?-. Dijo Ren-. No son dulces ni amistosos como tú crees.

- Pero...-. Intentó decir Tamao.

- No me repliques...-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Es dulce decirle a una niña de 6 años a la que le pinchaban todo el cuerpo a diario... que no debía llorar?-. Ambos hicieron una pausa-. Mei siempre obedeció lo que mi padre le dijo... y nunca lloró, yo no tengo idea de cómo lo logró...

Ahora fue el turno de Tamao para guardar silencio; era una situación muy especial; por un lado tenía una idea de la familia Tao, les caía bien, la trataban con cierto cariño y aunque estuvo en desacuerdo con el apego a las "tradiciones" en el caso de Mei; no podía imaginar que la señora Ran o el señor En fueran tan estrictos con su hija enferma.

- Era solo una niña-. Continuó Ren recordando a su hermana pequeña-. Una niña enferma a cargo de una familia que la olvidó sin remordimiento o pena.

- Eso no...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- ¿Eso no qué...?-. Interrumpió Ren de mal talante-. Tú **NO** estuviste ahí, **NO** viviste lo que **YO** tuve que vivir Tamao...

- Eso lo sé...-. Aceptó Tamao algo temerosa de desatar el enfado de Ren de nuevo-. Pero... en serio Ren, no ha sido precisamente indiferencia lo que vi hoy en tu madre y abuelo respecto a tu hermanita...

- ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que hicieron con ella cuando murió?-. Rebatió Ren.

- Lo sé...-. Respondió Tamao suavemente-. y no estuve de acuerdo ni justifico eso... pero el que lo hicieran no significa que no les doliera también, o que aún hoy extrañen a Mei...

- No...-. Dijo Ren-. Ellos la olvidaron, olvidaron que alguna vez fue parte de nosotros... ¡Ni siquiera...!

- No dejaron que Jun y tu fueran a China-. Completó Tamao, desde ese punto y poniéndose en el lugar de Ren sería muy difícil hacer que él entendiera que no había sido el "único en sufrir", como había dicho el abuelo.

- No dejaron que fuéramos, sí...-. Dijo Ren con cierto rencor en la voz-. Y tampoco dejaron que por más de 4 años regresáramos a China, ni Jun ni yo...

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Tamao sin poder creérselo.

- La tradición marca que si un niño o bebé muere, la familia realiza un funeral silencioso... porque un bebé o un niño, por su corta existencia no representa mayor punto de respeto o reverencia...-. Dijo Ren y Tamao incluso sintió peor el significado de esas palabras en él que en el abuelo.-. Solo pude ver la tumba de mi hermana cuando tuve suficiente edad y coraje para rebelarme contra mi padre y mi abuelo...

- Ren...-. Susurró Tamao-.

- Recuerdo que intenté escapar de casa el día que Mei murió-. Interrumpió Ren-. No sabré nunca si hubiera logrado llegar a China por mi cuenta; el anciano logró detenerme... no olvidaré nunca ese día... porque fue cuando decidí que jamás volvería a acatar ninguna tradición; sin importarme las consecuencias-. Entonces Ren hizo una pausa larga-. Estás en mi habitación ¿No es así?

- Sí...-. Respondió Tamao.

- Bien, busca en el armario-. Indicó Ren, Tamao obedeció y tanteó entre ropa, algunos zapatos y unas bolsas-. Ten cuidado...-. Añadió Ren-. Busca algo envuelto en un paño negro.

Tamao tanteó con cuidado hasta que al fin dio con el paño negro que mencionaba Ren.

- Lo tengo...-. Dijo Tamao, lo que Ren le había pedido buscar era algo pesado.

- Sujétalo con cuidado-. Dijo Ren y Tamao desenvolvió el paño; tenía en manos la lanza con la que había visto a Ren entrenar en los videos.

- Es...-. Musitó ella sujetando solo con la cabeza el teléfono para poder tocar con cuidado la hoja de la cuchilla, deslizando sus dedos hasta la madera quebrada.

- Rompí esa lanza esa noche y con ella rompí mi lazo con mi familia-. Dijo Ren y el corazón de Tamao se oprimió-. También con mi pasado... quizá el único lazo que existe entre mi pasado y yo... sea Jeanne.

Y en ese momento la atmósfera cambió para Tamao, su corazón volvió a oprimirse; pero de forma totalmente molesta.

- S-Se conocen de niños-. Se obligó a decir por no quedarse muda.

- El último año de vida de Mei-. Dijo Ren-. Para la edad que tenía Jeanne era relativamente pequeña en ese entonces... yo le llevo un año...

- S-Se... ¿Se llevaban bien?-. Siguió Tamao torturándose a sí misma.

- De hecho... es curioso, pero no...-. Dijo Ren repentinamente más relajado, Tamao prestó atención-. Fue antes de que Mei muriera que nos hicimos amigos; Jeanne para ser mayor que mi hermana, era muy llorona... quizá fue eso lo que me hizo querer protegerla después...

_"Cuidé de Jeanne como debí cuidar y no pude con mi hermana" _

- ¿Ah sí?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Era muy asustadiza...,ó Ren-. Tenía los típicos miedos de niña, a la oscuridad, a quedarse sola... en fin... ¿Tamao?

Tamao tenía la mirada desviada hacía rato, molesta al escucharlo hablar de Jeanne y molesta consigo misma también por sentir esa opresión odiosa.

- ¿Tamao ya te dormiste?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿Qué?... no, yo... lo siento, me... me distraje...- Respondió Tamao.

- Uhm...

- ¿Ya... no estás enojado?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Me...-. "Me siento bien, de hecho" pensó Ren gratamente sorprendido de ello-. Me... me debes un almuerzo y mi cena-. Terminó diciendo

- ¿En verdad solo sabes hablar de comida conmigo?-. Preguntó Tamao

- "Ok eso no sonó como debía"-. Pensó Ren-. Olvídalo... por cierto, reserva lugar en tu "Apretada" agenda para dentro de dos días.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Porque es la premiere de mi última película-. Dijo Ren.

- Y... ¿Quieres que vaya?-. Preguntó Tamao sonriendo.

- TIENES QUE ir-. Contestó Ren aminorando su ilusión sin darse cuenta-. Mañana tendrás tiempo de comprar algún vestido.

- Ahm... claro...-. Musitó Tamao desanimada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No, nada...-. Dijo Tamao-. Creo que ya estoy cansada...

- Es lógico, pasan de las 12-. Dijo Ren luego de checar el reloj.

- ¿Tanto ya?, vaya...-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ahm... te dejo dormir ahora-. Dijo Ren.

- Ok... regreso a casa mañana temprano... buenas noches Ren-. Dijo Tamao.

- Buenas noches-. Respondió Ren y sintió extraño... luego siguió un impulso-. Tamao...

- ¿Sí?-. Contestó ella.

- Yo...-. Musitó Ren, ¿Qué le iba a decir?... quizá un "gracias por escucharme", un gracias que nunca salió-. Nada... duerme bien.

- Gracias, tú igual-. Dijo Tamao callando también algunas palabras que tendría que admitir dentro de sus pensamientos al menos... "Te quiero Ren..."

.

.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡Hola Chicas ;D! por fin la continuación, la alargué un poco medio para compensar el GRAN tiempo que les hice esperar; ojalá les haya gustado :D!, un beso a todas y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia :D!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wich-Miko**.- ¡Hola ¿Cómo estás?, nooo, no te preocupes, más bien disculpas a ti por demorarme en actualizar tanto tiempo!, wau, que pena con lo de tu cuenta!, a veces me pasa lo mismo, pero creo que más que cuestión de FFnet, al menos en mi caso, es cuestión de la red u.u!, ojalá todo se solucione para bien :D!.

Ahora sobre el fic, no te preocupes, Hao aparecerá pronto (¡Y de qué forma!) XD..., Ren, pues seguirá siendo Ren XD y le va a costar un poco admitir que Tamao ya no le es indiferente, jejeje, al menos ya no está tan cerrado como al inicio en su relación con ella. Sobre Jeanne... jajajaja, XD creo que comenzaré a tomar en cuenta lo del manicomio a pedido de las lectoras jajajjajajaja XD, ojalá te guste esta continuación :); muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!, hasta la próxima! besoss!

**Stellar BS:** ¡STELLAR!, jajajajaja, ¡Vaya!, cuando yo agarro una escoba en mi casa es asunto de Estado, de frente me dicen ¿Estás bien?, ¿Pasó algo?, o de plano me toman una fotografía... XD yo digo... "¿QUé?, ¡Si yo también limpio!" U.U!...

Si, el 26 de Agosto fue mi cumpleaños, ahora tengo 22, jajajaja owww!, muchas gracias!, (Esa película es lo máximo XD y la serie también), y bueeeno, nomás ahora disculparme por la demora en actualizar, 2 semanas casi guau! (Pero en la U todo bien gracias al cielo)... ojalá este capi te haya gustado Stellar, el pensamiento de "Tamao Linda" estuvo martilleándole a Ren todo el día jajaja, ya era hora!...

Tamao fue la primera en sentir los celos, y tienes razón lo que hace Ren es fácilmente confundible para la pobre Tamao; e incluso el mismo no se da cuenta de que es espontáneo con Tamao, Jeanne tiene complejo de "Diosa abandonada", en su mundo ideal ella estaría en un altar y debajo Hao y Ren adorándola, y como no es así se deprime XD, por eso se aferra a Ren (Aunque solo sea por molestar), Ayy! Amigaa!, todas queremos a un Hao o a un Ren de cabecera u.u!.

Definitivamente creo que reivindicaré un poco al personaje en esta historia, porque en el dorama más le hace de paño de lágrimas de la chica. Uhm, lo que desquicie a Ren creo que será la aparición de un nuevo personaje, jojojo, pero eso más adelante y que va a servir para espantar a Jeanne, uhm... también jajajaja, aunque de horrible creo que no tendrá nada jajajaja, y... ¿Cómo está eso de lo del fin del mundo?¿Y ahora cuándo será XD?

Uhhh! ¡Comida chatarra!, bah!, cuidémonos a partir de los 35!, ahorita que podemos, a disfrutar XD, no te preocupes por los review, que a mí me encanta leerlos! muchas gracias por seguir comentándome y por seguir la historia, jejeje, ¡Hasta la próxima semana Stellar!, besoss! cuídate mucho :D

**Ps. 1**.- ¿Sabías que tu idea del manicomio para Jeanne está siendo muy aceptado por las lectoras del fic? XD tanto que creo que lo consideraré XD jajajajaja...

**Hayari.-** ¡Hola Hayari!, disculpa la demora en actualizar, jajajajaja, no te preocupes ya no creo que me retrase tanto, ya estoy de vacaciones, bueno creo que tienes bastante que leer en este capítulo, que lo hice largo para compensar el tiempo de espera, por lo pronto sobre Ren, Anna ya se encargó de meterle el gusanillo de la duda, además de jugar con sus nervios sobre los posibles "Peligros" que podrían rondar a Tamao (Eso más el atuendo el día de la joven) desembocan en los celos jajajaja, pobre Ren, la que le espera. en fin! ¡muchas gracias por tu review!, espero te guste la continuación, cuídate mucho! Besoss!

**Konan-Roia.-** ¡Hola Konan!, Awww, ¡Gracias!, ojalá no te haya parecido mucho tiempo estas dos semanas sin actualización, ahora ya se sabe el gran secreto de los Tao, del cual hice una pequeña mención en el primer capítulo jejejeje, Ojalá Tamao pueda ayudar a que las relaciones entre Ren y su familia mejoren, yo espero que te haya gustado la continuación, lo hice largo en compensación a la demora jejejjee, en fin! Gracias de nuevo!, cuídate mucho, besos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**helen.-** ¡Hola Helen!, uhm... creo que sería interesante el club XD!, (Solo porque no me cae bien Jeanne en el manga para Ren, de repente en un foro, no hay muchos foros en español de SK), Ahora sobre Hao y Tamao, no te preocupes que se viene un buen avance sobre ese par que logrará exactamente lo que quieres en Ren (muajaja), pronto! pronto!... gracias por tu review Helen!, ahora me despido, besoss, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima!

**yurika12again.- **¡Hola Yurika!, jejejejje, lo siento mucho por la espera, y creo que para lo que me pides pasará un poco más, mientras tanto ya van admitiendo sus sentimientos, claro, Tamao un poco más rápido que Ren, era imposible que viviendo lo que viven se mantuvieran indiferentes el uno con el otro, a Ren se le presenta más la forma de los celos, Hao contribuirá un poco a esa sensación, (ya le toca sentir un poco lo que siente Tamao cuando él se va con Jeanne), en fin, ! muchas gracias por tu review!, espero que te haya gustado la continuación, cuídate mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima, besoss!

**Makii-Chan.-** ¡Hola Makii!, jajajajjajajja ¡Qué risa con lo de "Pelos de anciana"! XD... ¡Excelente! jajajajajaa, pobre Jeanne XD... pero en fin en mi historia se la gana por ser tan caprichosa y egoísta ^^! ojalá la reunión con los Tao haya sido lo que esperabas :), también tenían su lado oscuro (Como los Tao reales jejejeje), ahora como se entiende mejor la forma de ser de Ren en relación a ellos y un poco más en relación a Jeanne, lo bueno es que ha decidido compartir lo que siente con Tamao, lo que ya es un punto a favor de su relación. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review Makii!, ojalá te guste la conti, hasta la próxima, cuídate mucho!... besos!

**Purah Naberius.-** ¡Hola Purah!; hey, muchas gracias por los reviews!, definitivamente tuviste razón!; los trabajos finales fueron muy exigentes!, pero por buenaventura salí bien :D!, ojalá que la continuación ahora te siga gustando, más adelante saldrá Hao, y como le dije a MaayeeUchiba, tendrá una participación crucial en toda esta historia, y de seguro que va a desatar muchos sentimientos encontrados y nuevos embrollos, jejejeje, mucha suerte en tus estudios Purah!, ojalá todo te salga muy bien, ahora yo me despido!, hasta la próxima, cuídate mucho!, besoss!

**karen.-**¡Hola Karen!, jeje muchas, gracias, me ha ido bien en la Universidad y voy un semestre menos para acabar mi carrera, solo me resta año y medio :D... sobre Jeanne en la historia yo la hago caprichosa y manipuladora jejejeje, en el anime es más bien tranquila, conservadora, muy fuerte y (Aunque un poco fanática) convincente hasta cierto punto, como que da cierta tranquilidad... pero me cayó gorda cuando me enteré que la juntan con Ren XP!, y NO! (Como le dije una vez a Tinavb, ojalá a Takei se le queme esa parte del manga ¬¬!...^v^), Sobre Hao no me decido, me gusta mucho el personaje y aunque Tamao quiera a Ren, creo que también podría ser feliz con Hao jejejeje, lo dejaré en suspenso por el momento. En fin... muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, y por esperar la continuación!, ojalá te guste!, besoss y hasta la próxima :D.

**MaayeeUchiba.-** Hola!, Bienvenida :D, muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!, creo que el que Ren admita que Tamao ya no le es indiferente se encuentra muy cerca, sin embargo, temo que Jeanne seguirá latente... y Hao, bueno... a Hao le viene una participación crucial más adelante; uhm... yo no acabo de decidirme entre Hao o Ren, los quiero a ambos; a veces me gusta uno más que el otro, en ese aspecto soy o muy cambiante o ambivalente jajajajaja, awwww!, muchas gracias por seguir la historia MaayeeUchiba!, yo espero que esta continuación y las que vienen te sigan gustando :D, con eso yo feliz, normalmente actualizo los fines de semana, quizá este mes lo haga con mayor frecuencia por mis vacaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!; besosss!, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima!

**M0m0-Chan3.-** ¡Hola Nell! :P, o bueno :P M0m0!, que bueno que tengas ya tu cuenta, trae beneficios además de tener tu espacio para publicar los fics, como por ejemplo participar en los foros. Ahora sobre la historia, ojalá no haya significado mucho tiempo la espera; tienes toda la razón, los exámenes de fin de semestre son terriblemente exigentes, al cielo gracias que salí bien :D (Después de mucho esfuerzo).

Sobre que Ren y Tamao se queden juntos aún no lo decido :P, veamos cómo evolucionan jijiji, Jeanne lamentablemente seguirá siendo una piedra en el zapato por lo pronto, aunque en este capi solo lo haya sido por ser mencionada; sobre la pregunta personal, bueno, he leído uno que otro Yaoi... más por curiosidad, y bueno el que uno u otro me gustara, dependió definitivamente de la estructura de la historia y de que el autor no fuera ni muy "Detallista" en la relación Yaoi, ni tampoco vulgar.

Hay muchas obras que hablan al respecto, como algunas tragedias griegas por ejemplo o los mismos datos de la historia y aunque no sea un Rate en el que sea experta escribiendo, (Tengo en mi lista una historia de HP de pareja hombre-hombre que me pidieron escribir y que hasta hoy no actualizo), he notado que hay muchas personas a las que les gusta; y creo que no tiene nada de malo :P, así que no te preocupes jejejeje!, ... en fin!, besos querida M0m0!, gracias por tu review :D! espero que la conti te haya gustado ;), hasta la próxima! cuídate mucho!, besoss!


	60. Celos pre premiere

**Capítulo LX: ****"Celos pre premiere"**

...

...

...

Tamao como prometió, regresó temprano a casa al día siguiente; incluso el mismo Ren se sorprendió de encontrarla al regresar de su rutina de ejercicio, de nuevo como la Tamao que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, con ropa común y corriente y una expresión de haber descansado como nunca.

- ¡Hola Ren!-. Saludó alegre ella.

- ¿Por qué el entusiasmo?-. Preguntó Ren cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Uhm... no lo sé-. Respondió Tamao mientras partía unos huevos en la sartén-. Solo estoy contenta.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste?-. Preguntó Ren sentándose en la barra.

- Hace poco-. Contestó Tamao-. Ah... ¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos, fritos o quieres otra cosa?

Ren la observó entre divertido y extrañado, ¿Desde cuándo Tamao le preguntaba lo que quería desayunar? ok... fuera lo que fuera, a él y a su estómago le convenía.

- Revueltos-. Contestó al fin, Tamao asintió con la cabeza y se puso a cocinar-. Insisto, ¿Por qué el entusiasmo?

- Yo siempre estoy de buen humor-. Contestó Tamao.

- Sí claro...-. Dijo Ren ahogando una risita.

- Nunca estás aquí cuando hago el desayuno ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Primero... esta vez me vine más temprano porque pensaba que no estarías aquí-. Dijo Ren de buen talante mientras Tamao vaciaba el contenido de la sartén en los platos-. Creí que tendría que cocinar.

- Eso sería una novedad-. Comentó Tamao-. ¿Jugo?

- Leche-. Contestó Ren y Tamao sacó los cartones de Jugo y leche, colocando todo junto a los platos y vasos en la barra-. Y para tu información yo sé cocinar.

- Claro...-. Respondió Tamao.

- Recuerdo muy bien que te comiste sin quejas mi sopa de fideos cuando estabas enferma-. Dijo Ren mientras ambos empezaban a comer.

- Ay claro, cuando uno está enfermo puede comer de todo-. Bromeó Tamao.

- Estás de especial humor hoy ¿No?-. Respondió Ren.

- Bueno sí-. Admitió Tamao-. Me siento muy bien, ayer todo me fue genial.

- Y desatendiste tus obligaciones aquí-. Recalcó Ren.

- Las haré hoy, además tengo que trabajar en mis sinopsis-. Dijo Tamao restándole importancia.

- La siguiente vez que decidas desaparecer, al menos deja un mensaje-. Dijo Ren-. Además tienes algunas cosas que explicarme.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Así es, tú fuiste la de la idea de tener esto-. Dijo Ren señalando su anillo de bodas-. Según tú para no llamar la atención...

- Ajá...-. Musitó Tamao sin comprender.

- Ayer Anna me hizo dar cuenta de algo importante-. Prosiguió Ren-. No lo dijo directamente, pero de alguna forma comprendí que no te conozco.

- ¿AH?ó Tamao ahora sí completamente fuera de pista... "¿Cómo que no me conoce?"

- No me mires así...-. Dijo Ren enderezándose un poco-. No es que de pronto debamos saber todo el uno del otro... recuerda la cláusula número uno; pero al menos deberíamos saber lo básico, cuando preguntan es incómodo no saber qué decir.

-Oook -. Respondió Tamao no muy segura-. No sé que quieras saber... veamos, sabes de mis padres, de esta casa... prácticamente es todo.

- "Rayos ¿Cómo abordo el asunto de su editor?"-. Se preguntaba Ren, ¿Por qué con Tamao no salía nada acorde a sus planes?

Parte de lo que había dicho sobre "conocerse para no levantar sospechas" era cierto, tarde o temprano la gente preguntaría, como Anna o como la prensa; pero por otro lado, él estaba interesado en el tema debido al "famoso" editor de Tamao con el que su "adorada" esposa había desaparecido prácticamente todo el día anterior (A él no le constaba que hubiera ido a almorzar con su familia, quizá que si estuvo con ellos al final, pero en la mente de Ren, Tamao había estado todo el día con el "Editor")... la cuestión era que debía investigar "disimuladamente".

- ¿Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos-. REN.

- ¡AH!-. Reaccionó Ren.

- Te estaba preguntando por qué el interés repentino en "Conocernos"-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Estás bien?

- Por supuesto que sí-. Dijo Ren con autosuficiencia.

- Lo digo porque tienes el tenedor suspendido y no te veo intención de comer-. Agregó Tamao señalando la mano de Ren que efectivamente, sostenía el tenedor con un pedazo de huevo en él.

- Ahm... ¡No me cambies el tema!-. Indicó Ren dejando la comida en paz.

- Ok, ok... no tienes que gritar-. Dijo Tamao, realmente no estaba de ánimo de comenzar a pelear-. Solo que me parece raro, es todo.

- La cláusula uno obedece a la cláusula cinco-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿En serio?, que yo recuerde, en la cláusula uno... acordamos respetar la privacidad del otro-. Dijo Tamao haciendo memoria.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que dice el contrato-. Acotó Ren levemente enojado-. Pero como dije hace rato, no se trata de confesarnos el uno al otro... simplemente saber cosas básicas para no cometer errores.

La llamó Ren, ella elevó la mirada descubriendo un rostro serio.

- Uhm... del plazo de contrato ha pasado un poco más de la mitad del tiempo-. Murmuró Tamao y repentinamente el hambre se le fue, permaneció así solo unos segundos antes de reaccionar-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mi que no sepas ya?

"Bingo", se dijo Ren, solo debía preguntar sin mostrarse muy interesado, concentrado en eso no pudo notar el gesto levemente ausente de ella.

- Uhm... digamos... ¿En qué trabajas ahora?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ahm... ¿En serio Ren?-. Preguntó ella-. Trabajo en mis sinopsis, si eso ya lo sabes

- Ok... y ¿Para quién los haces?-. Preguntó al fin Ren poniéndose a la expectativa.

Tamao le miró extrañada y se determinó a coger su plato a medio comer y su vaso vacío.

- Para mi editor-. Respondió mientras abría el caño del lavabo.

- "¡Rayos!"-. Pensó Ren conteniendo sus ganas de EXIGIR una respuesta más satisfactoria-. Supongo que debe tener un nombre... ¿O no?

-"Está buscando saber que mi editor es Hao", se decía Tamao mientras lavaba para distraerse, quizá si no le hacía caso Ren se aburriría y desistiría... oh, pero Ren NO IBA a desistir.

- A menos...-. Comenzó Ren buscando la forma de como picarla; ... y la encontró-... Que el cuento del editor sea producto de tu mentecilla de pollo.

Tamao paró de lavar.

- ¿Acerté?-. Preguntó Ren maliciosamente-. ¿Lo has inventado todo, verdad?... no existe tal editor.

- ¡Hey...! no sé de qué va tu repentino interés por mi trabajo Ren, pero CUIDADO con lo que dices-. Advirtió Tamao absolutamente seria.

- Entonces dame un nombre-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Para qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿No puedes decirlo o no puedo saberlo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Tonterías...-. Murmuró ella secando la vajilla que acababa de lavar-. Puedo decirlo si quiero... y NO quiero, es algo mío.

- Quiero-un-NOMBRE-. Puntualizó Ren y Tamao dejó el plato en paz.

- Ren, estuviste de acuerdo con las cláusulas y la número uno indica claramente que...-. Trató de decir Tamao, pero entonces Ren golpeó la barra con la mano.

- ¡Al diablo tus benditas cláusulas!-. Explotó Ren. "Cláusulas, cláusulas ¡Cláusulas!, ¡Siempre quería evadirlo con las benditas cláusulas! y si bien al principio servía, ahora... ¡Ahora simplemente le enervaba la sola mención de las cláusulas!"

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan inconstante?-. Replicó Tamao-. En serio, un día no quieres que me meta en tu vida... ES MÁS, me haces PROMETER que no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos, y al día siguiente quieres saber adónde voy, qué hago o qué dejo de hacer... ¡No te entiendo!

- Lo entiendes perfectamente, ¡Lo acabas de decir! A PARTIR DE HOY, quiero saber adónde vas, ¡Por qué vas y CON QUIÉN vas! ¿QUEDA CLARO?-. Dijo Ren en un arrebato que ni él mismo se acababa de creer.

Tamao a su vez tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, el pico de la cabeza de Ren creció a medida que hablaba y al acabar estaba medio inclinado sobre la barra hacia Tamao, ella luego de unos segundos de asimilar lo que Ren había dicho se obligó a guardar la calma.

- No... no hay nada que me obligue a hacerlo-. Respondió por fin Tamao, ¿Acaso ella le preguntaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer cuando iba corriendo junto a Jeanne? NO... pues bien, él tampoco tenía derecho-... Siempre que no deje de cumplir mis obligaciones ¿No?, tú mismo lo dijiste...

Ren no sabía qué decir exactamente, bueno de hecho SÍ TENÍA ALGO QUE DECIR... "¿Nada que te obligue? ¡Eres MI esposa, colón demonio!", pero desechó la idea en el acto, ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?.

Entretanto Tamao había tomado una firme decisión.

Ren la confundía, la confundía seriamente y eso la asustaba; sus arranques y arrebatos se contraponían siempre a sus detalles y charlas; habían dos hombres en ese cuerpo; uno impetuoso, torpe y brusco luchando con el otro hombre, fuerte, culto y detallista...

LO PEOR era que ella había comenzado a sentir algo por él, algo que sabía que NO estaba bien por ser Ren quien era, y porque... ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Quedaban menos de 3 meses para que finalizara toda la parodia!... y le dolería, ¡Claro que le dolería alejarse de Ren!... por eso, era mejor poner distancia y acostumbrarse a ello desde ese momento, y no cuando no quedara nada de su corazón para apostar.

- ¡No se te ocurra ignorarme ahora Tamao!-. Dijo Ren al ubicarla prendiendo el ordenador.

- YA DEJA DE GRITARME, te escucharé cuando dejes de hacerlo-. Respondió Tamao poniendo atención a la pantalla.

Ren lejos de explotar, aprovechó ese pequeño espacio de tiempo para auto serenarse; era claro que su intención no había sido gritar como un energúmeno, pero algo había detonado su enfado cuando ella no quiso decir el nombre de su editor, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no quería?, y encima en esos precisos momentos la advertencia de Anna sobre "Personas poco confiables en el medio" regresó a su cabeza... "¡Rayos!"

Luego de un rato en el que Tamao no dejó de teclear y teclear, Ren ya más sereno decidió retomar la conversación.

- Bien, escucharás entonces-. Dijo Ren-. Y no te estoy gritando.

- Escucho-. Respondió Tamao mientras imprimía algo.

- Muchos pueden hacer preguntas... de hecho ya las hacen y no precisamente son la prensa ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué hago si...? -. Comenzó Ren, pero entonces ella se puso de pie.

- Lo que tengo que saber de ti y lo que tienes que saber de mí... ya lo sabemos-. Dijo Tamao sin importarle haberle interrumpido-. Es "lo básico", como dijiste hace rato... no necesitamos más y creo que nos estamos alejando de nuestras cláusulas.

- Oye, un segundo-. Quiso decir Ren, "¡¿Otra vez con las cláusulas?"

- NO... Aquí tienes-. Dijo Tamao alcanzándole la hoja que acababa de imprimir, a toda costa intentaba no mirarle a los ojos-. Son tus horarios y los míos... ¿Recuerdas cuando decidiste "Contratarme" como ama de llaves?

Ren entretanto trataba de escucharle y a la vez leer el dichoso papel.

- Tu plan en ese entonces fue que no llegáramos a cruzarnos jamás ¿Recuerdas?, bien... decidí que regresemos a eso-. Agregó Tamao-. Con esos horarios no tendremos que cruzarnos más, y no te preocupes, que seguirás teniendo tu desayuno, tu almuerzo, tu cena y la casa limpia.

- ¿Pero...?¡¿Pero de qué va todo esto?-. Preguntó Ren desconcertado.

- Va de RESPETAR las **cláusulas**-. Indicó Tamao y soltó después un corto suspiro-. En serio Ren, es...-. Titubeó un poco; pero entonces se forzó a mirarle a los ojos-. es... **lo mejor**-. Agregó la joven sintiendo que su resistencia se iba al caño por la fuerte mirada de Ren sobre ella-. A-a-a sí nos evitamos malos entendidos... y...-. "No puede ser, ¿Y ahora de qué quiero llorar?" pensó Tamao y entonces se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Se te ha zafado una tuerca?-. Farfulló Ren-. ¡No puede ser en serio!

- Estás en tu horario de usar la sala-. Dijo Tamao sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, "¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"-. Así que estaré en mi habitación hasta que se cumpla tu tiempo...

- ¡Oye, espera un segundo!-. Dijo Ren, pero ella se detuvo solo un poco, decidida a no voltear.

- De... de ahora en adelante si necesitas decirme algo solo... deja un mensaje en la barra.

Y dicho eso subió al segundo piso lo más rápido que pudo, cuando Ren pudo reaccionar, como primer impulso pensó en ir tras ella; pero no lo hizo, "Bien, quiere seguir las reglas... veamos cuánto dura".

Quizá la respuesta era no darle importancia; es más, estaba SEGURO que a la mañana siguiente todo seguiría normal; de modo que hizo la prueba, no tomándole importancia a encontrar su cena perfectamente acomodada en la mesa cuando regresó a casa.

-"Se quiere hacer la dura", pensó Ren cenando solo ese día; a la mañana siguiente siguió su rutina de ejercicio; regresando un poco más temprano a casa solo para darse el gusto de encontrar a Tamao en la cocina; pero ella no estaba; solo los platos con su desayuno pulcramente sobre la mesa; como la noche anterior con su cena.

- "Quiere resistir"-. Se dijo Ren y se esforzó en no tomarle importancia.

Sin embargo, al regresar a cenar encontró su comida, la casa limpia y una nota en el bar.

"Como ves, hice todo lo que debía hacer; mañana trabajaré hasta tarde y no podré ir a tu premiere, buen provecho... Tamao"

Ok... esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; no quedó espacio para el hambre a causa de la furia que sentía; y de la famosa notita no quedó más que una bolita de papel en algún rincón del comedor; lo siguiente fue un vendaval cruzando las escaleras

- ¡Sé que estás allí!- Gritó Ren golpeando la puerta-. ¡Tamao!

Adentro Tamao, si bien se sobresaltó por el repentino ataque a su puerta, se determinó a cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada, "Ya se cansará, además le dije claramente que lo que tuviera que decir lo escribiera".

Pero Ren luego de un rato no se cansó de golpear la puerta, por el contrario lo hacía más fuerte y su voz se elevaba en tono cada vez más.

- ¡Abre en este mismo momento o te juro que entraré de todas formas!-. Advirtió Ren.

- Este hombre es capaz-. Se dijo Tamao levantándose de su cama.

- ¡ABRE AHORA!-. Vociferaba Ren afuera, Tamao entonces abrió una rendija de su puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Tamao asomando solo la cabeza.

- ¡Ahora tú! ME VAS A ESCUCHAR-. Gritó Ren, Tamao arqueó una ceja y resopló un poco.

- Si podría ser a 10 decibeles menos, sería genial-. Agregó Tamao con un gesto de molestia en el rostro-. Mejor aún... ESCRIBE una nota y DÉJALA en la barra.

Y antes que Ren pudiera replicar, Tamao cerró la puerta; sin embargo no había alcanzado a colocar el seguro, cuando Ren entró.

- ¡Hey!-. Reclamó Tamao dando un salto hacia atrás

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a cerrarme la puerta en la cara?-. Repuso Ren-. ¡Basta de tonterías Tamao, te he tolerado lo suficiente!

- ¿Tolerarme?-. Repitió Tamao enfadándose, luego con ambas manos en las caderas lo enfrentó-. BIEN, ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

- Lo que quiero es que te detengas ¡¿Oíste?-. Exigió Ren en posición retadora-. ¡Basta de mensajitos estúpidos en la barra! ¡Basta de desaparecerte todo el día y evitarme! ¡Simplemente detente!

- Te recuerdo que ACORDAMOS que...-. Intentó decir Tamao, pero Ren endureció la mirada aún más.

- ¡NINGUN ACUERDO!-. Gritó Ren y luego tomó aire obligándose a serenarse.

- Ahora soy yo quien pregunta... ¿DE QUÉ - VA- TODO - ESTO?-. Preguntó Tamao mirándole muy seriamente-. ¿Por qué gritas? ¡¿Por qué vienes aquí y...?...-. Hizo una pausa, decirle que la confundía, definitivamente no era buena idea-... Ay... ¿Por qué te importa de repente si estoy o no?, hago TODO lo que quieres ¿No? ¡Represento mi papel a la perfección!

Eso lo atacó con la guardia baja; Ren no tenía argumento para responder esas preguntas, ¿Por qué le importaba de repente?; porque MUY A SU PESAR se había acostumbrado a ella, no le gustaba estar solo en esa gran casa; y aunque le disgustara ENORMEMENTE, el que ella se recluyera en su habitación y lo evitara... lo afectaba... y mucho.

- ¿Ahora vas a quedarte callado?-. Replicó Tamao.

- Es que...-. Comenzó Ren ¿Qué iba a decir?, "¿Extraño tu presencia?", era verdad pero... ¡No lo diría ni aunque le obligaran a punta de pistola, prefería clavarse la lengua a una mesa-. Es que tú... tú...

"Tú-Tú-Tú"; ¡Rayos! ¡Comenzaba a sonar como línea de teléfono ocupada y aún no tenía la menor idea de qué responder!... y de pronto la preciada idea, aunque solo fuera el primer impulso que le vino a la mente.

- Tú... ¡Tienes que ir mañana a la premiere!-. Exclamó Ren y ella de pronto lució decepcionada.

- Dije en la nota que no iré, tengo trabajo-. Dijo Tamao desviando la mirada. "Así que era la premiere... debí suponerlo"

- ¡Me interesa un comino tu dichosa nota y menos me importa tu "trabajo"!-. Replicó Ren.

- ¡Y a mí no me importa si te dan un Óscar o un Globo de Oro!-. Contestó Tamao en revancha y dicho eso salió de su habitación.

No obstante Ren consiguió alcanzarla antes que llegara a la escalera y la sujetó del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame!, ¡Ni a rastras iré a esa premiere! ¿Oíste?-. Replicó Tamao tratando de zafarse.

- ¿De veras? ¡BIEN! Espero que disfrutes la mordaza, porque aunque sea amarrada VAS A IR-. Dijo Ren impidiendo que se fuera.

- NO PUEDES OBLIGARME-. Replicó Tamao debatiéndose porque Ren la soltara

- ¿Quieres probar?-. Le retó Ren.

- ¡Suéltame Ren!-. Exigió Tamao con voz ronca, pero como si él entendiera las indicaciones al revés la sujetó con más fuerza, teniendo ella que colocar las manos en su pecho para crear espacio entre ellos.

- Sé que es cuento viejo-. Replicó Ren afianzándola bien-. Pero hasta que acabe el contrato ESTÁS OBLIGADA a hacer lo que YO diga... ¡Y vas a ir porque eres MI esposa, por si ya lo olvidaste!

Algo se removió en Tamao, tanto por la cercanía forzada, como por la mirada de Ren y sus palabras, que aunque dichas con enojo la dejaron sumida en la confusión que había estado evitando. Ren por su parte la sintió tensarse y súbitamente los ojos de ella se posaron profundamente en los suyos, a la vez que amenazaban con echarse a llorar... "Oh no".

- Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo-. Respondió Tamao antes de soltar las primeras lágrimas, que no sólo lograron que él descendiera la fuerza usada; sino que quebraron el orgullo de Ren.

"Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo", había dicho ella, con voz tan suave que él comenzó a sentir dolor al escucharla; en pocas palabras ella deseaba no estar allí, deseaba no estar a su lado y eso... eso nubló por completo todo lo que tenía pensado hacer o decir... salvo.

- N-No llores...-. Titubeó Ren medio abrazando a la joven

- ¡No me digas que hacer!-. Replicó Tamao entre sus brazos.

- No, por... por favor-. Pidió Ren con voz suave-. N-No te quise gritar...yo... perdóname.

Tamao ahogó su llanto en un suspiro de asombro, Ren pensaba entretanto "¿Yo dije eso?" "¡Al parecer sí TORPE!", se auto contestó, ahora Tamao le miraba entre gimoteos, pero con total brillo extrañado en la mirada.

- Oh vamos, no te he dicho nada malo ¿O sí?-. Replicó Ren en tono arrepentido-. Si lo dije lo siento... me... me enfadé cuando dijiste que no irías.

Tamao solo escuchaba entre breves sollozos.

- Me enfadé cuando no quisiste decirme el nombre de tu editor...-. Confesó Ren-. Y ahora por tu trabajo dices que no puedes ir a la premiere... yo...

- ¿P-Por...? ¿P-Por qué quieres saber el... el nombre de mi editor?-. Preguntó al fin Tamao.

- ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo tú?-. Preguntó Ren y de pronto pasó una mano por su cabello-. ¿Lo ves?, siempre respondemos nuestras preguntas con otras preguntas y por eso terminamos discutiendo.

- Solo dime la razón por la que te importa tanto-. Pidió Tamao y Ren la miró levemente fastidiado; aunque principalmente su enfado era consigo mismo.

¿Qué decirle?, "Porque hay personas malas allá afuera, pueden estarte tomando el pelo", o "Porque Anna me metió en la cabeza que podrían estarte timando", podía usar frases perfectamente hiladas y convincentes... cuando la que no podía decir era lo más simple... "Porque me preocupas Tamao"

- Yo... solo quiero saberlo-. Determinó Ren desviando la mirada-. Es raro que no puedas decir un nombre.

- Tengo mis razones...-. Respondió Tamao y entonces suspiró "Bien... no quiero más problemas y además tarde o temprano va a enterarse"-. Está bien Ren, si te importa tanto...

- Mira, está bien-. Le cortó Ren-. Si no lo quieres decir no lo hagas... eh... ¿Por qué no lo invitas mañana a la premiere?

- ¿Invitarlo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No sería raro, es tu jefe ¿O no?-. Repuso Ren "Así lo conozco"... ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?, no cabía duda que actuaba mejor bajo presión. (Salvo cuando explotaba como energúmeno)

- No lo sé... no sé si disponga de tiempo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ok, solo trata...-. Dijo Ren aprovechando que ella volvía a distraerse-. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?-. Preguntó Ren sonriéndole amigablemente.

- Yo...

- Algo básico que agregar a lo que sabes de mí-. Dijo Ren interrumpiéndola-. Detesto las notas...

Tamao soltó un gran suspiro antes de volver a mirarlo, estuvo a punto de contestar un "Bien, entonces mándame mensajes de texto"; pero al elevar los ojos hacia él se topó con una mirada cálida; como pocas veces veía en Ren, y como hecatombe una suave sonrisa... "Genial, otra razón por la que ruborizarme"

- Ok...-. Fue todo lo que dijo Tamao e intentó regresar a su habitación.

- ¿Tamao?-. La llamó Ren antes de que ella entrara del todo.

- ¿Si?-. Respondió ella sin voltear.

- Aún estás enfadada conmigo ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Ren y ella cerró los ojos...

"¿Lo estoy?, ¿Estoy enfadada?"-. Pensó Tamao y entonces volteó.

Su mirada era brillante, pero esta vez no a causa de lágrimas reprimidas; Ren pudo darse cuenta de la diferencia... y así, medio llorosa, hogareña como estaba, algo pálida también, Ren no pudo negarse a sí mismo que la encontraba.

- "Linda"...-. Pensó Ren; aunque más que esa palabra, de la forma en la que Tamao lucía en esos momentos, parecía ser alguien a quien proteger-. Ejem... ¿Lo estás?

- No...-. Contestó ella con suavidad-. Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana... hay mucho por hacer.

- ¿Saldrás temprano?-. Preguntó Ren y enseguida notó que el tono había sido demasiado "personal"-. Quiero decir... a comprar un vestido o algo.

- No yo...-. Comenzó Tamao y sonrió cortamente-. Tengo un arsenal de ropa allá adentro...

- Ok...-. Contestó Ren sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar, como si quisiera hacer algo en ese momento sin saber exactamente qué era; aunque eso sí... estaba completamente seguro que no era precisamente "hablar".

- Buenas noches Ren-. Dijo Tamao antes de cerrar.

El "Buenas noches" de Ren quedó en su mente, estuvo unos minutos observando la puerta de Tamao antes de irse a dormir; "Al menos ha dicho que irá mañana" se dijo antes de sucumbir al sueño... olvidando por completo el tema del "editor" de Tamao y también el que le había dado luz verde para que lo invitara.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

Luego de que Ren se marchara al día siguiente, y luego de acordar que se verían ya en la premiere, Tamao escogió el atuendo que usaría; (Claro, luego de ver por internet las premieres)

- Se veían todos tan elegantes-. Se dijo Tamao mientras ponía sobre la cama algunos vestidos-. ¿Y ahora?...

Inmediatamente descartó algunos vestidos cortos y de telas que lucían más simples, quedándose con uno guinda, otro blanco y uno azul oscuro.

- Creo que debí aceptar que Ren comprara un vestido-. Se lamentó Tamao-. Necesito ayuda.

Rápidamente pensó en Pilika; pero... ¿Hacerla ir?¿Y sólo para que le ayudara a escoger un vestido?... Ella ya andaba por el sexto mes y seguramente se sentiría fatigada; no... además que no iba a escoger entre sus vestidos; tendría que ir a comprar uno.

De pronto la solución emergió... JUN.

Su cuñada no esperó doble aviso para aceptar ayudarla; en menos de una hora estaban ya reunidas en el centro comercial; era demás decir que la más emocionada con el asunto era Jun Tao; que en todo el trayecto por el ascensor del centro comercial, no cesó de hablar de las ideas que tenía para que Tamao luciera fantástica; la aludida solo se limitaba a sonreírle, contagiada por el buen ánimo de ella.

Las compras con Jun no se distinguían mucho de las compras con Ren; en ambos casos, y más tratándose de comprar ropa, Tamao terminaba de maniquí de las mujeres que atendían las boutiques.

- Tamao, pruébate este también-. Dijo Jun alcanzándole un vestido color mora-. A ver qué tal te queda.

- ¿No es mucho Jun?-. Preguntó Tamao desde el vestidor.

- De ninguna manera, he visto las premieres, y a ti te sacarán fotografías con mi hermano, debes lucir estupenda-. Agregó Jun-. Iré a ver qué más encuentro, aún no me decido.

Adentro Tamao rió nerviosa, adonde quiera que mirara había un vestido que Jun había descartado para ella; lo curioso es que todos los había elegido ella misma; "En fin" suspiró Tamao haciendo caso y probándose el nuevo vestido, no sin antes checar su reloj de pulsera y decirse a sí misma que disponía de 1 hora exacta para terminar ese asunto de escoger el vestido e ir a la compañía de Hao a entregar las sinopsis semanales.

- Sería descortés no invitarlo personalmente, aunque dudo que pueda ir por la hora y la prisa-. Se dijo Tamao-. ¿Por qué Ren se habrá alejado de él?

Era cierto; se supone que era su amigo ¿O no?, bueno para ser amigos no los veía juntos muy seguido; al menos no con la frecuencia que aparecía Jeanne Maiden. Sin quererlo mientras se acomodaba el vestido se quedó viendo su anillo de bodas y una vocecita en su mente susurró "menos de 3 meses".

- "Cierto, menos de tres meses"-. Se repitió Tamao; no había dejado de pensar en ello desde la noche anterior, el tiempo sí había pasado rápido, y estaba segura que en cuanto menos se lo pensara, el plazo de contrato se acabaría; entonces sería hora de decir adiós, "tendré mi vida de vuelta" se recordó Tamao algo desanimada; la idea de volver a lo que siempre había sido... de pronto no lucía TAN genial idea... esa vida parecía tan lejana.

Mientras tanto afuera Jun repasaba los vestidos aún disponibles; tenía dos ya escogidos en las manos cuando de pronto se percató de cierta personilla desagradable en la caja de la boutique.

- "Que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea"-. Deseó Jun obligándose a ver los vestidos, pero no pasó desapercibida como esperaba.

- Hola Jun-. Saludó esa personilla.

- "Genial"-. Farfulló Jun y se fingió distraída-... ah ¿Qué?... oh... Jeanne, ¿Cómo estás?.

- De compras de último minuto-. Dijo Jeanne-. Vengo del Spa, hay uno nuevo ¿Sabías?, dan unos tratamientos faciales excelentes.

- No me digas...-. Sonrió Jun esforzándose por no soltar un tono irónico, "Genial otro sitio más que engaña a la gente"-. ¿Y comprando vestidos?, ¿No los diseñas tu misma?-. Agregó en un inevitable tono irónico.

- Aún no diseño alta costura-. Dijo Jeanne con una "Dulce sonrisa".

- ¿Alta costura?-. Comentó Jun con falso interés-. ¿Vas a una gala?

- ¿Y tú no?-. Preguntó Jeanne en similar tono-. Se trata de la premiere de Ren después de todo.

- Claro...-. Musitó Jun, pero la noticia le había caído como bomba al estómago-. No sabía que mi hermano te hubiera invitado.

- Claro que sí-. Respondió Jeanne-. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que sería imposible que se olvidara de mí, ¿No crees?

- Posiblemente-. Respondió Jun-. Yo no iré.

- ¡No me digas...!, pensé que estarías aquí buscando un vestido o algo por el estilo-. Comentó Jeanne.

- No, solo es afición por este tipo de diseños-. Dijo Jun.

- Ya veo... aunque si quieres un consejo, la dueña reserva los mejores diseños para clientes... "Exigentes"-. Comentó Jeanne-. Por ejemplo el mío.

- Lo tendré en cuenta-. Dijo Jun.

- Es una pena que no vayas a ir hoy-. Dijo Jeanne-. Hay tan poca participación de la familia en la carrera de Ren.

- ¿Puedes opinar de ello acaso?-. Preguntó Jun comenzando a enfadarse.

- Bueno, solo lo que sé... hace mucho por ejemplo que Ren no frecuenta la casa de tus padres, ni aquí ni en China-. Dijo Jeanne en tono medianamente retador, como quien dice "Jaque mate, a que no esperabas eso".

Pero contrario a sus intenciones Jun sonrió con cierta malicia propia de Ren cuando sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo contundente.

-Me parece que estás mal informada, "Jeannie"-. Dijo Jun en especial tono sarcástico en el diminutivo, Jeanne disminuyó la sonrisa-. No te inquietes, es normal... después de todo, solo eres amiga de mi hermano...

- ¿Se han juntado últimamente?-. Preguntó Jeanne.

- Oh sí... hace poco tuvimos una cena familiar; todos como antes...-. Comenzó Jun disfrutando de su pequeña revancha-. Hace unos días también Tamao se quedó en casa; el abuelo la adora... con decirte que a mis padres ella les recuerda a Mei.

- ¡¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Jeanne elevando un poco la voz.

- No habrás olvidado que Ren y yo teníamos una hermana pequeña que desgraciadamente murió-. Dijo Jun-. Bueno, es extraño pero ya que lo pienso, Tamao es parecida a ella... será por eso que la queremos tanto.

- Tienes razón, es muy extraño-. Dijo Jeanne conteniéndose-. la hace... "especial" ¿Verdad?

- ¡No tienes idea...!-. Dijo Jun y la tensión creció entre ellas; entonces Jeanne esbozó una forzada; pero linda sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme, no me gustaría llegar tarde a la Premiere de Ren-. Dijo Jeanne.

- Claro, claro, ve... seguro aún tienes que ir al salón de belleza o algo-. Respondió Jun.

- Adiós-. Dijo Jeanne antes de salir, claro que una vez de espaldas a ella su gesto dulce cambió a uno totalmente duro y molesto.

Jun espero hasta perderla de vista y solo entonces dejó salir su molestia en un gran resoplido.

- Muchachita insoportable...-. Farfulló Jun, luego miró los vestidos que tenía en la mano... "uhm... conque diseños especiales... bien"-. Bien... ¡Manos a la obra!

Acto seguido ubicó a la gerente de la boutique e hizo uso de todas sus facultades de persuasión hasta lograr que le enseñara la "Dichosa colección especial" que había mencionado Jeanne; al final solo hubo falta que dijera "No importa el precio", y en verdad no iba a importar que ella misma tuviera que gastar, con tal de causarle una rabieta a Jeanne Maiden al ver que alguien más iría mejor vestida; y ese alguien iba a ser Tamao... ¡Si no, dejaba de llamarse Jun Tao!

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, Tamao agradeció la ayuda de Jun, ésta no contenta con encontrar el vestido, también había insistido en que comprara zapatos y había insistido hasta el cansancio en comprar joyería; esto último Tamao acabó aceptándolo luego de que Jun le prometiera que después de la premiere tendría que devolverle la gargantilla y ella solo se quedaría con los pendientes; aunque en el fondo Jun no tuviera intención alguna de cumplir la promesa.

Luego de separarse, Tamao fue lo más rápido que pudo a la compañía de Hao, apenas tenía el tiempo justo de dejar las sinopsis, invitar a Hao con la certeza de que no podría asistir, regresar a casa, almorzar algo y alistarse... todo fríamente calculado.

- Ah, señora Tao-. Saludó el asistente de Hao-. ¿Viene por las sinopsis?

- Hola Kotaro-. Saludó ella-. Sí, aquí están, ¿Está Hao en su oficina?

- No señora, lo siento, pero el señor Asakura se encuentra en una junta en ese momento, me dejó encargado que si él no estaba aquí cuando usted llegara, me dejara las sinopsis-. Indicó Kotaro.

- Oh ya veo... bueno, entonces...-. Dijo Tamao dejando su trabajo sobre el escritorio de Kotaro-. Ya me voy.

- Hasta luego señora Tao-. Se despidió Kotaro.

"Es bueno por un lado que Hao no esté"-. Pensó Tamao -. Sería tan descortés de mi parte invitarlo de última hora... ese Ren... ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Y se supone que es su amigo!

Iba pensando en ello en el ascensor cuando al abrirse se topó de frente con quien hubiera preferido no toparse ese día.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó él por la sorpresa de verla.

- ¡Hao...!-. Dijo ella también sorprendida mientras salía del ascensor-. ¿Cómo estás? eh... yo... yo... vine a dejar las sinopsis.

- Me sorprendiste, no sueles llegar tan tarde-. Dijo Hao.

- Lo siento...-. Se disculpó Tamao-. Es que tuve que ir de compras...

- No te preocupes; qué bueno que pude encontrarte-. Dijo Hao-. Quería decirte personalmente que estás mejorando mucho, las últimas sinopsis fueron más que buenas.

- ¿En verdad?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Claro que sí-. Respondió Hao-. ¿Pero qué sucede?, ¿Estás triste?

- ¿Eh?, no... no, solo... atareada-. Respondió Tamao, entonces elevó la mirada hacia él-. Hao tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Pasó algo malo?-. Preguntó Hao-. Espera, no me lo digas aquí... ahm, hay una salita de espera por allá.

Así acabaron sentados uno junto al otro, Hao estaba picado de curiosidad por lo que ella tuviera que decir, a juzgar por su semblante o era MUY MALO o era MUY vergonzoso.

- Sé que va a sonar muy descortés-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero, Hoy es la premiere de...

- De la última película de Ren-. Completó Hao y Tamao se quedó medio boquiabierta-. Sí lo sé... me envían invitaciones a ese tipo de eventos, siempre buscan nuevos patrocinadores y como yo estoy interesado en empaparme del tema pues...

Tamao no sabía exactamente qué decir y Hao esbozó una sonrisa apenada.

- Lo siento... ya comencé a irme por las ramas-. Dijo Hao-. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?.

- Bueno... yo-. Titubeó ella-. Era eso...

- Ah ya entiendo-. Dijo Hao-. No tengo que preguntarte si vas a ir ¿Verdad?, seguro por eso fuiste de compras.

- Sí... yo, pensé que no estarías enterado-. Dijo Tamao-. Me sentía apenada, pensaba que te avisaría de última hora.

- Descuida...-. Dijo Hao y le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora-. ¡Qué bueno!, pensé que sería algo malo... ahm... Y supongo que irás con Ren.

- De hecho aún no acabo-. Dijo Tamao-. Quiero decir... con lo que tenía que decir.

- Oh... lo siento-. Dijo Hao y su sonrisa disminuyó un poco-. Ahm... ¿Y qué es?

- Hao yo...-. Comenzó Tamao deseando de corazón que Hao no se enfadara con ella-. No le he dicho a Ren que trabajamos juntos.

- ¿Ah no?-. Preguntó Hao-. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Yo... no es que tenga nada de malo, solo... quise mantenerlo en secreto, solo un tiempo, por si las cosas no resultaban bien con mis historias-. Dijo Tamao, y en sí era cierto en parte-. Pero él insiste en conocer a mi "editor"

- Oh ya veo... por eso venías a invitarme-. Dijo Hao hilando cabos sueltos, Tamao asintió con la cabeza-. No te preocupes, yo mismo le explicaré a Ren... supongo que irás con él.

- Creo que no, ya lo encontraré en la premiere-. Dijo Tamao-. En realidad no entiendo mucho de eso... es la primera vez que voy a una.

Hao entonces vio una oportunidad; había estado meditando mucho desde su breve discusión con Ren; para él todo seguía siendo lo mismo; aunque la relación de Ren y Tamao era extraña, estaba muy seguro que su amigo aún no había olvidado a Jeanne; si a eso sumaba el ver a Tamao triste algunas veces; le llevaba a concluir que su vida junto a Ren no era del todo feliz, sea por Jeanne o por el mismo Ren que no la valoraba como debiera...

Otra prueba de ello era que llegarían por separado a la premiere; estando con tan poco tiempo de casados ¿Qué podía significar eso?... la oportunidad estaba dada; él ya no podía seguir negando que le interesaba Tamao, lo único que quedaba por comprobar era el tipo de relación entre ella y Ren; y si confirmaba sus sospechas, así fuera incorrecto o así perdiera la amistad de Ren, pelearía por ella... por la única mujer que luego de tantos años había despertado un sentimiento distinto en él.

- En ese caso no puedes ir sola-. Dijo Hao y sin darle tiempo de reacción finalizó su propuesta-. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?

- ¿J-J-Juntos?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí, yo podría ir por ti a tu casa; es mejor que llegues acompañada, habrá mucha gente dispuesta a aturdirte en ese lugar-. Dijo Hao.

Tamao sopesó la idea; ella efectivamente nunca había ido a una premiere, de modo que ir acompañada no resultaba siendo tan mala idea; y más si se trataba de Hao.

- Si no te causo problemas, está bien-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente!-. Dijo Hao poniéndose de pie-. La premiere comenzará a las 9, ¿Está bien que pase por ti a las 8:30?

- Sí está bien, muchas gracias Hao-. Dijo Tamao dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Ha sido un placer verte-. Respondió Hao galante y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, tomó su mano y depositó un suave y cortés beso en su dorso-. Nos veremos más tarde-. Añadió con un ligero guiño antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Tamao desde su sitio tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y lo primero que sintió fueron sus mejillas arder, lo mismo que la mano que Hao había besado y ese estado de leve shock la acompañó todo el trayecto hasta "Paradise".

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o... **

Casi dando las 8:30 Ren había llamado a casa, solo para cerciorarse que Tamao estuviera lista o a punto de salir.

- Es la quinta vez que te digo que no me olvido nada-. Dijo Tamao, que efectivamente ya estaba lista.

- Solo me cercioro-. Respondió Ren-. Nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento; es un teatro relativamente moderno, que cuenta además de un escenario con una sala de cine... en fin... que desde el estacionamiento así no llamaremos la atención y luego apareceremos con la prensa, Anna tiene listo un auto para simular que llegamos juntos.

- Si no querías llamar la atención hubieras venido tú por mí-. Soltó Tamao.

- Lo hubiera hecho, pero apenas Anna me ha dejado en paz-. Se excusó Ren-. Otra vez, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que envíe una limusina o algo?

- No Ren, imagina una limusina entrando hasta "Paradise", empezando que demoraría en encontrar la casa-. Respondió Tamao, descuida que estaré allí a tiempo.

- Ok-. Dijo Ren-. Ahm... ¿Fuiste con tu editor?

- Sí, estuve allí temprano, y no te preocupes... irá hoy-. Dijo Tamao "Solo espero que no explotes cuando sepas que es Hao"

- Bien, será interesante conocerlo-. Contestó Ren... "Claro, conocerlo, investigarlo y registrarlo... solo por si acaso"-. Bueno, iré a cambiarme de una vez.

- Ok... ahm ¿Ren?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Dime...

- Sobre mi editor... bueno, él te explicará todo allá-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Oook?-. Murmuró Ren y ahogó una risita-. Tienes miedo en la voz, no voy a matarlo Tamao.

- Sí, si... supongo que estoy algo cansada-. Dijo Tamao.

- Esto no demorará mucho; solo lo que dure la película y me aseguraré de que la prensa sea breve-. Dijo Ren en tono tranquilizador-. Bueno, ya me llaman, ven con cuidado.

- Sí, nos vemos-. Se despidió Tamao y casi al instante de que colgara el teléfono, sonó el timbre de la casa.

Antes de salir tuvo la necesidad de verse por última vez al espejo, ella personalmente insistía en que estaba demasiado arreglada; básicamente lo único simple era su peinado, una sencilla trenza con todo su cabello.

Le pediría a Hao su opinión, no podía ser tan tarde para cambiarse de vestido por alguno de los que ya tuviera ¿Cierto?, otro sonido de timbre y ella se apresuró a la puerta, respirando profundo antes de abrir y preparándose para una "mueca" por parte de Hao hacia su atuendo.

Sin embargo, lejos de la mueca que ella esperaba, lo único que hizo Hao fue contener el aire al verla.

Cuando la conoció en Seúl, el concepto de ella no para de "Curiosa"; luego pasó a ser graciosa, para después caerle bien; había visto a una Tamao un tanto más arreglada en su fiesta de inauguración, y definitivamente había descubierto tener mucha empatía con ella; mucha más de la que tenía usualmente con las mujeres (Quitando la atracción física de por medio); poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a ella, a desear sus sonrisas y la innata alegría que desprendía...

Antes de decidir que presentaría lucha por ella la había considerado linda, diferente a todas las demás pero igualmente linda, sin embargo ahora no tenía palabras para describirla.

Tamao desde el umbral de la puerta le observaba nerviosamente, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza, maquillaje de noche no cargado, gargantilla y pendientes de brillantes a juego, que simplemente eran "adorno" a lo bonita que lucía ella, más aún en ese vestido que comenzaba de un azul oscuro profundo ceñido al busto y abdomen y poco a poco iba cambiando de tonalidad a medida que caía, hasta terminar en un límpido blanco.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Tamao que ya no podía de los nervios-. ¿Demasiado?

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Hao, que debido a su estado de impresión total apenas había oído un murmullo.

- ¿No es demasiado?-. Preguntó Tamao y movió un poco el vestido-. ¿No exageré?

- ¡No!-. Dijo Hao más fuerte de lo normal, descubriendo que tenía la garganta seca "¡Contrólate Asakura!"-. Quiero decir... Estás... deslumbrante

Un fuerte sonrojo inundó a Tamao al escucharlo y con una risita nerviosa descendió la mirada.

- En verdad...-. Agregó Hao lo más suave que pudo-. Luces bellísima...

- G-Gracias...-. Titubeó Tamao sintiéndose bien y extraña a la vez-. Ahm... mejor nos vamos ya... Ren dijo que esperará en el estacionamiento.

La sola mención de Ren rompió el ambiente que Hao había creado entre ellos, Tamao enseguida aseguró la casa y cuando menos se lo pensó, ya estaba a medio camino hacia el auto; de modo que a él no le quedó más remedio que imitarla y emprender la ruta.

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o...**

**...o...o...o...o...o... **

Flashes por todo lado, elegantes autos dejando a sus preciados pasajeros; cientos de fans celular en mano, con pancartas algunos, otros con camisetas conmemorativas e incluso con manoplas con el rostro de Ren inundaban la entrada de aquella sala de cine; mientras que Ren esperaba como había dicho en el estacionamiento, todo había sido hecho son total sutileza, así que para "TODOS" afuera, la pareja Tao aún no llegaba.

- Pasan de las 9, ¿En dónde se supone que está?-. Se decía Ren checando constantemente su reloj de muñeca-. Bonito día escoge para llegar tarde.

Minutos más tarde vio entrar un auto blanco que enseguida reconoció, ok... le había dicho que fuera, pero ¿Precisamente tenía que llegar mientras él estaba ahí?, en ese momento no supo si estar feliz de verla o preocuparse porque Tamao apareciera de un momento a otro; encima con la prensa cerca, todo podía causar un lío.

Pero como de costumbre cualquier preocupación se esfumó al ver a Jeanne bajar del auto, siempre grácil, siempre elegante, siempre un deleite para los ojos de cualquiera; ella al verlo se mostró sorprendida, pero enseguida con toda la gracia de la que era capaz se acercó hasta besar su mejilla

- Diría que me estabas esperando; pero no acordamos nada-. Saludó Jeanne.

- ¿Cómo estás Jeannie?-. Respondió Ren.

- Ansiosa por ver tu película-. Contestó ella y enseguida dio una vuelta sobre sí misma-. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy linda?

Ren sonrió divertido.

- Siempre estás linda-. Respondió Ren.

- Y tú siempre dices lo mismo-. Dijo Jeanne-. Y por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?, tú "Señor actor", deberías estar arriba con tus fans, no aquí abajo en el estacionamiento conmigo...-. Agregó ella medio acomodando la camisa de Ren-. Aunque la verdad a mi no me desagrada... no me desagrada nada

- No tan ajustado-. Dijo Ren desabotonando lo que Jeanne había abotonado.

-¡Oh bien!, lo que quieras-. Dijo Jeanne haciendo un pequeño puchero-. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir qué haces aquí en el estaciona...?

Sin embargo no había acabado de formular la pregunta cuando otro auto llegó; esta vez se trataba de una camioneta negra.

- Ese es el vehículo de...-. Dijo Jeanne al reconocer de inmediato el auto, Ren aún no la pillaba; pero alguien importante debía de ser si Jeanne sonreía de esa forma.

- ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Es Hao-. Respondió Jeanne revisando rápidamente que su vestido estuviera bien puesto.

Dentro del auto que comenzaba a estacionarse, Hao y Tamao conversaban alegremente; ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de Jeanne y Ren al frente

- Tranquila, relaja los nervios-. Decía Hao mientras apagaba el motor-. Todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que caminar, sonreír y quizá responder una que otra pregunta.

- Créeme, son las preguntas las que me preocupan-. Dijo Tamao mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Jajajaa... te irá bien, recuerda, estás PRECIOSA... y nadie allá afuera puede hacerte sentir menos que eso-. Dijo Hao, Tamao asintió con una suave sonrisa, entonces hizo ademán de bajar-. Espera, yo te abriré la puerta.

**.o...o...o...o. .o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o. .o...o...o...o.**

- Parece que viene con alguien-. Comentó Ren a propósito, mientras en el fondo se preguntaba dónde estaría Tamao, en eso vio que Hao daba la vuelta al coche y abría la puerta, "Engreído de lunas polarizadas, como siempre ha traído algún adorno que presumir, ¿Y en primer lugar quién lo invitó?"

Jeanne endureció la mirada y alzó el rostro con altivez, quien quiera que fuera la mujer que acompañaba a Hao... no la haría menos; ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO!.

**.o...o...o...o. .o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o. .o...o...o...o.**

- Señorita...-. Dijo Hao a modo de juego y ofreció su mano a Tamao para que bajara, ella sonrió divertida y fingiéndose una dama altiva y ufana bajó del auto-. Jajaja... perfecto, dales esa mirada a la prensa y no volverán a molestar.

- Creo que lo haré... gracias -. Agregó Tamao riendo divertida junto a Hao.

- En serio... da una mirada amable, pero firme, puedes tomar unos segundos para ordenarte y responder lo preciso... les encantará-. Dijo Hao.

El pensamiento de Jeanne y Ren en ese momento fue: "¡¿Pero qué rayos hacen ellos dos juntos?", Jeanne había sufrido un serio y mortal golpe a su vanidad y orgullo al darse cuenta de quién acompañaba a Hao; nada más y nada menos que la famosa Tamao, ¡¿Y quién demonios la había ayudado a vestirse?

Por otro lado Ren pasaba de la impresión a la ira y de ahí a la confusión; impresionado por ver a Tamao vestida de esa forma; iracundo porque estuviera junto a Hao y a la vez confundido, ¿Por qué demonios estaba con él? ¡¿Por qué demonios le sonreía de esa forma?

El hecatombe para ambos orgullos heridos, fue que en ese preciso momento otro auto ingresara al estacionamiento; y que casi diera con Tamao; lo que provocó que Hao halara de ella hacia su propio cuerpo.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" pensaron Ren y compañía.

**.o...o...o...o. .o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o. .o...o...o...o.**

- ¿Estás bien Tamao?-. Preguntaba Hao a la joven en su pecho.

- Ahm... sí, sí estoy bien-. Dijo Tamao sonrojada y nerviosa.

- ¡Que idiota!-. Dijo Hao mirando al auto que se perdía en el estacionamiento-. ¿Seguro estás bien?

EJEM... EJEM...

Ambos, Hao que sujetaba a Tamao de los antebrazos y ella que tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho giraron a la vez al escuchar el carraspeo, y ahí estaban Jeanne y Ren, ambos con cara de pocos amigos y con la mirada fija en ellos.

- Ya me parecía que tardabas-. Dijo Ren rompiendo el silencio-. Veo que no hacía falta la limusina

- Al parecer no-. Secundó Jeanne-. No dijiste que vendrías después de todo Hao.

Los aludidos se miraron como si fueran cómplices de algo; aunque en realidad no sabían exactamente qué habían hecho para que el otro par les miraran con tanta molestia, entonces Hao se percató de que no había soltado aún a Tamao.

- Erh... el... el auto-. Dijo Hao señalando hacia el auto que por poco atropelló a Tamao-. Eso...

- Fui a ver a Hao en la mañana-. Dijo Tamao con mayor naturalidad-. Como te encontraría aquí, quedamos en venir juntos... eh... buenas noches Jeanne-. Agregó hacia la otra chica que contestó con una corta sonrisa forzada.

- ¿No estabas con tu editor en la mañana?-. Dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

- E-Eso creo que lo puedo explicar yo-. Dijo Hao caminando dos pasos-. Verás Ren, **yo soy su editor**.

- ¡¿Qué?

Esa había sido Jeanne que en mezcla de enojo y sorpresa no pudo contenerse; Ren, Tamao y Hao la miraron unos segundos, la joven vista en apuros de pronto se sujetó del brazo de Ren, Tamao incómoda desvió la mirada.

- ¿Hao? ¿Hao es tu editor?-. Preguntó Ren sin creérselo en serio.

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao tajantemente-. Dije que sabrías quien era, y lo he cumplido

Solo Hao se percató del brusco cambio de humor de Tamao; y solo él se percató que cambió a partir de la torpe acción de Jeanne al sujetar el brazo de Ren, ¿Pero qué le sucedía al muy distraído?, sí, él había llegado con Tamao; pero, ¡Vamos!... ya le había explicado la razón, no debería importarle tanto; encima no había dicho una sola palabra de lo preciosa que estaba Tamao esa noche y por si fuera poco dejaba que Jeanne se le colgara del brazo como si nada.

- Ahm, ustedes ya deberían estar allá arriba ¿O no Ren?-. Intervino Hao decidiendo poner sus teorías a prueba-. Os veremos en la sala...

Ren no pudo evitar mirarle molesto; Hao decidió ignorarlo y tras sonreír hacia Tamao se resignó a coger a Jeanne del brazo y alejarse de la otra pareja.

Una vez solos, Tamao miró con reproche a Ren.

- No tenías que ser tan hostil-. Dijo ella-. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo?-. Repitió Ren soltando también su enojo-. Mira, no es ni el lugar ni el momento de discutir... tu..."Editor", tiene razón en algo... hace 10 minutos debíamos estar arriba.

- Bien... -. Respondió ella y Ren señaló el camino con la mano.

- Sujeta tu vestido-. Indicó mientras iban por el ascensor-. Y cambia la cara, no se ha muerto nadie.

- Lo mismo digo Ren-. Respondió Tamao; ambos mantuvieron sus gestos hasta que estuvieron arriba; cambiándolas rotundamente en cuanto Ayumi, la asistente de Anna les indicó con la mano que su móvil estaba listo.

- ¿Móvil?, ¿Que no estamos ya en la premiere?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Tenemos que "llegar", te lo dije por teléfono... y ¿No te lo comentó tu editor?-. Ironizó Ren, Tamao se contuvo de contestarle por el momento, pero una vez en el auto dispuesto para ellos rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de Hao?-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Yo?, nada... qué raro que lo tutees-. Respondió Ren.

- Él es mi amigo...-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De Seúl?-. Aguijoneó Ren-. ¿Estará enterado que mentiste usando su nombre?

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao molesta-. Es MI amigo desde Seúl y la ÚNICA persona que me dio una mano cuando lo necesité, o siquiera una palabra amable, SIN PEDIRME NADA A CAMBIO-. Respondió Tamao.

- Ah, "palabra amable", ¡Claro!-. Bufó Ren.

- Te es muy complicado pensar que alguien como Hao pueda ser mi amigo ¿Verdad?, PUES LO ES... **SOMOS AMIGOS**-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Bien por ti!-. Exclamó Ren aplaudiendo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?-. Preguntó Tamao

- AHORA NO TAMAO-. Gritó Ren pasándose al asiento del frente.

- ¿Ahora no?, ¡¿Es todo? ¡"Ahora no"!, ¡Tengo derecho a saber!-. Exigió Tamao.

Ren le miró furioso; fuera de las lunas polarizadas comenzaban a sentirse los flashes , ambos estaban agitados por el enojo y fue entonces cuando Ren abrió la ventanilla interior que conectaba con el conductor.

- ¡De otra vuelta!-. Ordenó Ren de mal talante.

- Pero Señor, la señorita Anna indicó que...-. Intentó decir el conductor, pero fue fulminado por la mirada de Ren.

- ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIJO! ¡DE OTRA VUELTA YA!-. Vociferó Ren y acto seguido cerró la ventanilla para dirigirse a Tamao, sin embargo solo se dedicó a observarla hasta el ruido de las personas y los flashes dejaron de verse, entonces abrió de nuevo la ventanilla-. Baje del auto y espere afuera.

- P-Pero señor...-. Tartamudeó el chofer.

- ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHA O NO ENTIENDE LO QUE DIGO?-. Gritó Ren y enseguida el chofer se bajó, entonces se dirigió a Tamao nuevamente.-. Y ahora tú...

- ¿Ahora yo qué?-. Le retó Tamao con la mirada brillante-. ¿También me vas a gritar como energúmeno?

- ¡Ah no! ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar porque no te va a servir esta vez!ó Ren pasándose de nuevo a su lado "¡Maldición cierra la boca Ren!"

- ¡¿Y quién está llorando?-. Respondió Tamao tomando valor-. No voy a volver a hacerlo, créeme ¡Y menos por ti!

- ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que trabajabas con Hao?-. Cuestionó Ren-. ¡¿Por qué viniste con él? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si los fotografiaran?

- ¿La prensa? ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¡Pero claro! ¡Debí imaginarlo!-. Exclamó Tamao-. Para tu información yo no suelo dar escándalos COMO TÚ, Hao es MI amigo y además es MI JEFE, no tengo nada que ocultar, y si vine con él fue porque él lo propuso.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? -. Preguntó Ren, y dirigió pensamientos no muy agradables contra su amigo que como iba, pronto iba a ser su ex mejor amigo.

- El propuso que viniéramos juntos-. Repitió Tamao.

- Ah, y tú tan buena gente aceptaste de inmediato-. Dijo Ren en tono irónico, Tamao temblaba y sujetaba su vestido en vano intento de no atacar al actor; sin embargo Ren ya sabía lo que quería; y enojado como estaba no iba a esperar a meditarlo-. Quiero que renuncies...

El inesperado e ilógico pedido tomó por sorpresa a Tamao, si era posible el temblor iba en aumento y su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo con pensamientos que iban y venían a toda velocidad, la mayoría de ellos inentendibles.

- ¿C-Cómo?-. Musitó Tamao anonadada.

- Oíste claramente-. Reafirmó Ren-. No precisas seguir trabajando, no te hace falta ni te va a hacer falta después y lo sabes.

- ¿Perdiste el juicio? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¡No lo haré!-. Respondió Tamao.

- ¡Oh si, si lo harás...! si no es por tu cuenta me aseguraré de que lo hagas-. Dijo Ren, ya ni pensaba lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir por mí?-. Contra atacó Tamao-.¡¿Quién eres?

- ¡No me importa quién creas que soy!... ¡No te quiero cerca de Hao!-. Soltó al fin Ren y Tamao tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué?, él es tu amigo, ¡Y es la persona más buena que conozco!-. Defendió Tamao.

- ¡¿Y qué si es la reencarnación de Buda?-. Respondió Ren golpeando el asiento-. He sido claro, ¡No volverás a trabajar con él!

- ¿Porque tú lo dices?-. Ironizó Tamao-. ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo... y no lo haré!. ¿Me entendiste? ¡Y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras porque NO- TE- HARÉ- CASO!

Para entonces su respiración era agitada, lo único que deseó fue desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y despertar en "Paradise" para descubrir que todo se trataba solo de un mal sueño

- Ojalá nunca hubiera venido-. Masculló Tamao limpiando las furtivas lagrimillas que intentaban escapar.

- No habrás deseado eso cuando el "bueno y santo" de Hao te "propuso" venir juntos y aceptaste ¿No?-. Farfulló Ren... y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ASÍ ES-. Dijo Tamao sin meditarlo y dejando salir sus lágrimas, acababa de entrar en un ataque de nervios-. ¡Acepté de inmediato y volvería a hacerlo porque no tiene nada malo!, ¡Y no me digas que no llore! ¡Puedo llorar si quiero hacerlo!-. Exclamó Tamao mientras agitaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Para ya!, ¡Tamao te vas a lastimar!ó Ren impidiendo que siguiera golpeándose al sujetarlos, estaba impactado por como ella reaccionaba.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!-. Reclamaba Tamao con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aún llorando mientras se debatía con Ren-. ¡Ojalá en Seúl hubiera encontrado a Hao y no a ti!, ¡Ojalá pudiera quedarme con Hao y no contigo!... ¡OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!... ¡OJALÁ...!

La última frase quedó ahogada en la mente de Tamao, puesto que en medio de su inadvertido arranque, precisamente cuando deseaba jamás haber conocido a Ren, el actor impactado por tales palabras sintió cada letra como un puño seco y duro directo hacia su alma; entonces vio que se venía otra frase de ella dispuesta a arremeter con él y no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para escucharla; sin pensarlo y antes de que finalizara su exclamación; impulsó a Tamao hacia sí mismo soltando sus brazos y aprisionándola a ella entre los propios.

- No...-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ren y entonces reinó el silencio, ya ni siquiera se escuchaban sollozos por parte de Tamao... quizá el único sonido apenas audible eran dos latidos yendo a igual ritmo en sus respectivos pechos.

"No"... "No llores", "No te lastimes"... "No desees no haberme conocido", "No prefieras a Hao, no tú...", esa pequeña palabra encerraba decenas de significados que Ren ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar, pero que no podía evitar sentir.

La tensión de Tamao fue aliviándose, como muestra estaban sus brazos cada vez menos rígidos y su propio cuerpo entrando a cierto estado de abandono a la fuerza de Ren, entonces, poco a poco Ren fue separándola de su cuerpo sin alejarla demasiado.

- Espera...-. Susurró él de pronto y comenzó a buscar entre los compartimentos de la limosina hasta dar con unas servilletas, entonces con cuidado secó el rostro de ella.-. Así... ya está...

Sin poder evitarlo Tamao se sonrojó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta debido al cambio tan brusco de Ren al secarle las mejillas.

- Yo...-. Comenzó a decir Ren, pero se detuvo, no tenía exactamente una idea completa de qué decirle en ese momento; como excusa bajó la mirada un poco; pero fue un grave error, puesto que en su trayecto se detuvo en los labios de Tamao.

Lo siguiente se resumió en un movimiento rápido, totalmente inesperado, un suave descenso y apenas un roce que extrajo algo más que un suspiro corto en ambos..., Ren elevó la mirada encontrando la de Tamao realmente asombrada.

¿Y ahora qué iba a decir?, "Lo siento, ¿Me resbalé?" o... "¿Fue un accidente?" ¿Por qué había hecho eso en primer lugar?; desde un principio, TODO estuvo mal, sentirse abrumadoramente celoso de Hao; gritarle de esa forma, hacer toda la alharaca al alejarse de la premiere en el auto; obligarla a renunciar, TODO estaba mal... y... ¡Buen cielo! ¿Le habría mencionado aunque sea por accidente lo hermosa que estaba esa noche?... no, solo lo había pensado al verla bajar del auto de Hao; y el pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como ella le sonrió al muy cretino, dando lugar solo al abismo de los celos.

Y eso... eso que acababa de hacer, ¿Qué era exactamente?, no podía ser llamado propiamente un beso, ¡Apenas había sido un roce!... y... ¿Acaso sería tan malo volverlo uno?... porque lo estaba considerando, en verdad lo estaba considerando, la cercanía de ella no ayudaba en lo absoluto... tampoco el silencio ni los segundos que podía jurar que eran horas.

Entonces otro descenso... párpados alicaídos dejándose llevar por el momento; las explicaciones podían darse más tarde, o bien podían simplemente no darse, ¿Que importaba en ese momento? ¿Qué importaba más nada?... ¿Qué...?

TOC-TOC-TOC

Tan rápido como escucharon el sonido de alguien golpeteando la puerta del auto, ambos volvieron a la realidad y se separaron cada quien a un rincón del asiento, el primero en reaccionar fue Ren abriendo la puerta por donde un apesadumbrado chofer sostenía un celular algo lejano a su oído.

- S-S-Sí señorita yo... no...-. Intentaba balbucear el chofer-. Lo sé señorita es que...

- Dame eso-. Dijo Ren extendiendo la mano, al tener el celular entonces habló-. Anna...

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un...

- ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?-. Gritaba Anna, Ren comprendía entonces por qué el chofer mantenía lejos el auricular del celular ¡Vaya, cómo gritaba esa mujer!

- Estamos en camino...-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Tenías que estar aquí hace 20 minutos!-. Seguía Anna-. ¡¿Dónde estás?

- Dije que EN-CAMINO-. Respondió Ren y colgó. El chofer ahora sí que tenía cara de espanto-. Ahora vamos a ese evento antes de que le explote el hígado-. Añadió al hombre devolviéndole el celular.

Enseguida el pobre chofer subió al auto y manejó lo más rápido permitido; adentro Ren y Tamao apenas podían mirarse por unos segundos sin sonrojarse, era claro que no iban a decir ni una palabra, y no era que no tuvieran algo por decir, simplemente no podían hacerse a la idea de hablar sin evitar balbucear o tartamudear.

Los cortos minutos que tomó que llegaran a la premiere les parecieron siglos en aquél auto; lo siguiente fue la puerta abriéndose y Ren saliendo por ella; los reflejos de los flashes y la algarabía y murmullos no se hicieron esperar; el primer pensamiento coherente de Tamao en ese momento fue: "Con suerte y se ha retractado, quizá no deba aparecer con él hoy"

Pero la vaga idea se esfumó tan pronto como Ren se asomara de nuevo extendiendo la mano hacia ella; un flash de un reportero furtivo que había logrado acercarse un poco, devolvió a Tamao a la realidad.

- Ven Tamao...-. Dijo Ren algo incómodo, obviamente por la situación que aconteciera minutos atrás entre ellos-. N-Nos esperan...

No fue consciente de cómo en realidad, pero minutos después estaba fuera del auto con Ren sujetándola de la mano, mientras decenas de periodistas los apabullaban con cámaras y preguntas.

- ¡Estamos aquí con la pareja del momento señoras y señores!-. Decía una reportera a una cámara de video profesional-. Ren y Tamao Tao, ha sido una larga espera, todos estamos muy emocionados de verlos al fin-. Agregó dirigiendo hacia ellos el micro.

- ¿Cómo estás Ryoko?-. Contestó Ren elocuentemente, la mujer sonrió.

- La verdad, todos emocionados por el gran estreno, se tienen muchas expectativas sobre tu nueva película-. Dijo la mujer.

- Bueno, no es solo MI película, ha sido un trabajo de todos, de Colin, de John, de mi co-protagonista, actores, actrices... la gente de estudio, edición, maquillaje... no terminaría de nombrarlos; ha sido realmente gratificante trabajar en este proyecto, todo el equipo esperamos que a la gente les guste la película, tanto como nos ha gustado crearla-. Siguió Ren.

- Como respuesta creo que tienes a tus fans-. Dijo la mujer señalando al mar de gente con carteles, camisetas y demás detalles de la película o de Ren.

- Creo que nuestra popularidad y trabajo no serían lo mismo sin ellos-. Respondió Ren, Tamao escuchaba atentamente, entonces la reportera le puso atención.

- Y por supuesto no es una sorpresa verte junto a tu esposa... Tamao, luces preciosa ¡Qué adorable vestido! ¿Qué diseñador vistes hoy?

- Eh...-. Titubeó ella esbozando una sonrisilla nerviosa antes de contestar-. Es diseño de... Monique Lhuillier-. "Gracias al cielo que leí la etiqueta", pensó Tamao en ese momento, estuvo a punto de mencionar a Jun; sin embargo como una ráfaga, recordó que la prensa y demás medios no tenían mucha información sobre la familia de Ren.

- Gran elección-. Dijo la reportera-. y dime ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre la nueva película de Ren?

Tamao meditó unos segundos antes de contestar, claro, se mostró incluso más segura cuando recordó lo que Hao le dijo en el estacionamiento: "... _da una mirada amable, pero firme, puedes tomar unos segundos para ordenarte y responder lo preciso... les encantará_"

Para juicio de la reportera Ryoko y de Ren, Tamao estaba en "pánico", la reportera intercambió una mirada suspicaz con el actor aprovechando que la cámara no la enfocaba, y entonces Ren supo que tendría que intervenir, quizá con un comentario, un halago o simplemente riendo; comprendía a la perfección la actitud de Tamao, después de todo, no había tenido precisamente momentos serenos antes de la entrevista y menos estaba acostumbrada a entrevistas tan directas.

Y en efecto abrió la boca para responder, cuando entonces Tamao habló primero.

- Yo...-. Comenzó ella ocultando su balbuceo tras una sonrisa corta; pero bonita-. Sé que Ren es un gran actor y... estoy muy segura que la película será un éxito... aunque en verdad, estoy tan a la expectativa como sus fans-. Finalizó Tamao mirando de reojo a Ren unos segundos y luego a Ryoko.

- Y todos nosotros deseamos lo mismo... es genial verlos juntos-. Agregó la reportera.

- Gracias-. Dijeron ambos y entonces la reportera finalizó.

- Y esta fue la exclusiva nota de hoy queridos espectadores, solo aquí en "Odoroku Tv"...ó la periodista.

Ren entonces colocó una mano en su espalda, mientras con la mirada saludaba a los demás o respondía saludos con la cabeza, comenzó a hablar.

- Tengo que acercarme a los fans ahora-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Tendré que responder más preguntas?-. Dijo Tamao, Ren negó con la cabeza.

- Ven, no te dejes aturdir por los gritos-. Respondió Ren.

Tamao se limitó a seguirlo, pero entonces dados unos pasos Ren la cogió de la mano para terminar de acercarse a los fans, ciertamente los gritos podían aturdir a cualquiera; Tamao no pudo evitar recordarse a sí misma hace un tiempo, preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que esa gente veía en Ren Tao?; pero esta vez al hacerlo el... "beso" en el auto regresaba a su cabeza. (Y definitivamente la cogida de mano no ayudaba en lo absoluto)

Y luego lo veía de nuevo, sonriendo cortésmente a las personas que gritaban su nombre, aún cuando los gritos fueran a veces ensordecedores, Ren respondía de buen talante y accedía a firmar documentos, playeras, gorros, manos, brazos y luego tomarse fotografías con ellos, "Ren siendo amable", y vaya que ella sabía que podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Tamao había dejado de escuchar los griteríos, solo observaba y sonreía de vez en cuando... hasta que...

- ¡Tamao! ¡Tamao aquí!-. Escuchó que la llamaban, volteó enseguida casi por reflejo y entre los flashes de las cámaras vio a una pareja de adolescentes que agitaban los brazos hacia ella.

Lo curioso era que ambos estaban vestidos de forma similar, con una camiseta que se destacaba por tener de emblema el rostro de Ren y el suyo... un segundo... ¿El suyo?

Tamao se acercó hasta la baranda de seguridad y ellos emocionados le extendieron sus respectivas libretas.

- ¡Por favor, danos tu autógrafo!-. Pidió la mujer-. ¡Estás tan linda hoy!

- G-G-Gracias...-. Respondió Tamao rompiendo su mutismo-. ¿Están seguros de...?-. Preguntó a medias al recibir las libretas, ellos asintieron enérgicamente, dando de brincos luego de obtener su autógrafo.

En eso Ren la localizó, sorprendiéndose de que los fans le estuvieran pidiendo un autógrafo a Tamao; ya que luego de la primera pareja, el resto comenzó a animarse también... era muy curioso... pero en fin "Si hasta tiene una página web"; pero ya ellos habían llegado retrasados, no podían retrasarse más; por eso se acercó a ella.

- Disculpen-. Dijo Ren al acercarse y colocar las manos sobre los hombros de ella, Tamao no pudo evitar un respingo, pero entonces los que habían estado pidiendo su autógrafo pidieron el de Ren enseguida-. Gracias... pero ahora debemos irnos.-. Dijo Ren luego de firmar las libretas de ambos-. Vamos Tamao.

- S-S-Sí...-. Logró contestar ella dejando que él la llevara.

- ¡Ren! ¡REN, TAMAO!-. Gritó una mujer de pronto, Tamao intentó voltear, pero Ren la impulsó un poco.

- Quisiera responderles a todos... pero ya estamos retrasados-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí... pero-. Titubeó ella intentando ver por encima de su hombro.

Fue entonces que vio a una mujer en particular, vestía temáticamente con el logo de la película de Ren al igual que muchos allí presentes; pero el detalle era que cargaba a un bebé y estaba siendo empujada contra la baranda.

- ¡La van a lastimar!-. Exclamó Tamao al darse cuenta, entonces se salió del alcance de Ren y regresó donde los fans, que comenzaron a agitar sus brazos-. Esperen... ¡Por favor!

Al ver que no la escuchaban y que la mujer con el bebé estaba siendo aplastada sin remedio, Tamao hizo el ademán de pasar por debajo de la baranda, pero al comenzar a agacharse los miembros de seguridad avanzaron para impedirlo.

- ¡Es peligroso señora!-. Dijo uno de ellos al interponerse en el camino.

- ¡Entonces ayuden a esa mujer AHORA!-. Indicó Tamao señalando al frente, en ese momento Ren se le unió y los de seguridad se encargaron de poner a resguardo a la mujer con el bebé.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó Ren al alcanzarla, sujetándola enseguida de los hombros-. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó ella, ¿Que si ella estaba bien?-. Sí, sí... yo...

- Es peligroso tratar de estar del otro lado ¿No ves la cantidad de gente? ¡Pueden lastimarte! ¿Pero qué te pasó por la cabeza?-. La riñó Ren, Tamao abría y cerraba la boca sin esbozar sonido en realidad, y entonces miró de soslayo hacia atrás.

- S-Sí, pero...-. Logró decir Tamao, entonces Ren siguió su mirada dándose con la mujer y el bebé siendo apartados del tumulto de gente por los guardias de seguridad.

- ¿Cómo los viste?-. Preguntó Ren sufriendo un breve susto.

- Un... un reflejo... creo-. Respondió Tamao volviendo la mirada hacia él-. L-Lo siento...

- ¿Qué?-. Reaccionó Ren regresando su atención a ella-. ¿Por qué?

- E-Estamos retrasados... y yo, pues...-. Balbuceó ella, pero tuvo que parar al notar una sonrisa suave en Ren.

- Olvida a Anna... se le pasará-. Respondió Ren y Tamao respondió con una sonrisita aliviada, entonces otro de los guardias se acercó a ellos.

- Señores Tao, la señorita Anna requiere su presencia adentro-. Informó el guardia con una mano en el comunicador en su oído por reflejo.

- Seguro... solo un momento-. Respondió Ren al ver que Tamao ni siquiera había prestado atención al guardia, su mirada estaba perdida en la mujer que hablaba con el otro guardia y a la vez intentaba tranquilizar a su bebé.

- Ven...-. Dijo Ren guiándola de los hombros, Tamao no comprendió de pronto y menos los guardias de de seguridad, puesto que Ren no fue directamente al teatro como se le estaba indicando, sino que se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaban los fans.

- Señor...-. Quiso intervenir uno de los guardias listo a recordarle las indicaciones de Anna; pero Ren levantó la mano hacia ellos indicando que todo estaba bien, Tamao mientras tanto solo se dejaba guiar, sorprendiéndose gratamente cuando adivinó la atención de Ren, ahora estaban cerca de la mujer con su bebé.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-. Preguntó Ren a la mujer que apenas podía creerse que el actor le estuviera hablando-. ¿No se ha lastimado?.

- N-No...-. Balbuceó ella-. N-No mucho en sí...

- Me tranquiliza-. Dijo Ren, el bebé no dejaba de llorar aún-. Mi... mi esposa estaba muy preocupada por ambos.

- Oh... lo lamento mucho-. Se disculpó la mujer, pero entonces Tamao negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Qué bueno que ambos estén bien!-. Dijo Tamao.

Para entonces, los periodistas narraban paso por paso, los flashes seguían y los dos guardias de seguridad no tenían idea de qué hacer; adentro del cine por una pantalla chica, Anna, los productores, Hao, Jeanne y el equipo miraban atentos la escena.

- Ay qué pena...-. Dijo la mujer meciendo a su bebé-. No quise causar problemas... solo... bueno, siempre he seguido su carrera señor Tao y... y con usted señora, yo...

Ren y Tamao intercambiaron una mirada entre curiosa, halagada y divertida, entonces Tamao se le quedó viendo al bebé.

- Lo lamento-. Decía la mujer-. Se ha asustado... ya bebé... ya...

- ¿Puedo cargarlo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

Tanto la mujer como los guardias, Ren y la prensa se le quedaron viendo, la madre no podía estar más que de acuerdo y le dio el bebé. El pequeño en nuevos brazos siguió gimoteando, entonces Tamao olvidó que estaba en "Público" y comenzó a juguetear con el bebé para calmarlo.

- No, no, no... sin llorar-. Susurró Tamao en el tono de voz más dulce que tenía, en eso el bebé sonrió-. Eso es...-. Entonces levantó la mirada dándose cuenta de la de Ren sobre ella.-. Es un bebé precioso...

En eso un periodista logró saltar la barrera de seguridad y se colocó frente a Tamao con la cámara en mano.

- ¡Ren, Tamao, sólo una fotografía!-. Pidió el hombre, la desconcertada pareja ni siquiera volteó, pero el hombre obtuvo su foto antes de ser amablemente conducido a la salida.

- Gracias por dejarme-. Dijo Tamao al devolverle el bebé a su madre-. Ha sido un gusto...

- Hacen tan linda pareja-. Comentó la mujer al tener de regreso a su bebé-. Felicidades.

Los aludidos respondieron con un leve asentimiento.

- Bien... creo que ya les hemos dado la portada de mañana-. Comentó Ren a Tamao.

- ¿Por qué me pedirían autógrafos a mí?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Vámonos ya...-. Dijo Ren como respuesta cogiéndola de nuevo de los hombros para entrar seguidos de últimos flashes y de los guardias.

Adentro los productores, Anna, Hao y Jeanne estaban a la expectativa, los dos primeros parecían satisfechos por lo que habían visto, no dejaban de comentar lo contentos que estaban de conocer por fin a la esposa de Ren; Anna contestaba cortésmente los comentarios de vez en cuando, sintiéndose por un lado más tranquila por el buen ánimo de los productores aunque por otro lado no cesaba de prestar atención a Hao Asakura; ciertamente el verlo le llenaba de angustia y cierta curiosidad por saber de su conversación con Maiden, que a juzgar por los gestos de ambos, no era muy agradable.

Y de hecho no lo era desde el estacionamiento, luego de que Hao tuvo que obligar a Jeanne a no regresar junto a Ren y Tamao; la jovencita notando que eso le molestaba creyó imprudentemente que Hao lo decía por ella, pero un comentario sobre Tamao le hizo saber lo contrario y provocó su enojo.

- No tienes que reclamarme nada...-. Le decía Jeanne.

- ¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho Jeanne?-. Repitió Hao esforzándose por no perder la paciencia.

- No he hecho nada malo-. Se defendió Jeanne, repitiendo lo mismo desde el estacionamiento-. Y en determinado caso no eres quien para hablar Hao Asakura.

- ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Ja... ¿Venir a la premiere con una mujer casada?-. Dijo Jeanne totalmente sarcástica-. Y no cualquiera sino que precisamente con la "Esposa" de Ren.

Hao esbozó una mueca irónica antes de contestar.

- Escuchaste que trabaja para mí...-. Se defendió Hao, de ninguna manera iba a darle a Jeanne motivos para fastidiarle la vida a Tamao-. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?.

- No tengo que excusarme contigo-. Respondió Jeanne haciendo ademán de irse.

- No he terminado de hablar... Hao reteniéndola del brazo, Jeanne la miró molesta-. No sé qué hacían Ren y tú juntos, o por qué repentinamente te colgaste de su brazo en frente de su esposa, o por qué él lo permitió... pero te advertiré algo.

- No tengo que escucharte, SUÉLTAME-. Dijo Jeanne intentando no lucir demasiado tensa, en especial por la gente cerca.

- Haces lo que haces con un motivo, SIEMPRE hay un motivo y no es novedad para mí que Tamao te caiga en la punta del hígado-. Dijo Hao y Jeanne desvió la mirada-. Porque no ha sido por Ren ¿Verdad?

- No sé a qué te refieres-. Dijo Jeanne intentando hacerse la desentendida, aún Hao la sujetaba del brazo.

- Oh sí, lo sabes...-. Rebatió Hao-. La detestaste desde el primer momento en que la viste conmigo, desde que fui amable con ella.

- Tonterías, eso no...-. Trató de decir Jeanne.

- ESO SÍ..., no trates de fingir conmigo, te conozco bien-. Dijo Hao-. Por eso buscas molestarla, llamando a Ren, invitándolo a bares, teniéndolo pendiente de ti cuando sabes que está casado... detestas a Tamao... ¡Y todo lo haces a propósito!

- ¿Acaso lo obligo?-. Dijo Jeanne dedicándole una mirada fría-. Ren no hace nada que no quiera hacer.

- Deja en paz a Tamao... también se lo diré a Ren cuando pueda... pero mientras esté yo de por medio, no vas a molestarla ¿Entendiste?-. Dijo Hao muy seriamente-. Así que cualquier cosa que estés tramando, detenlo... los viste tan bien como yo ahora ¿O no?

Jeanne desvió de nuevo la mirada unos segundos, sí, los había visto muy "amistosos" durante la entrevista, también mientras respondían a los fans, ¡Incluso ella daba autógrafos como si fuese la estrella"; pero entonces decidió contra atacar y dirigiéndole una mirada dura a Hao logró soltarse.

- Sí los vi...-. Dijo Jeanne rodeando a Hao-. Y a ti te dolió verlos ¿O no?, en especial a ella...

Hao la siguió con la mirada mientras decía todo eso; sí... no estaba dando de brincos por la aparente buena relación entre Ren y Tamao, ¿Y si se había equivocado respecto a Ren y ella?, si era así entonces su oportunidad desaparecía..., Jeanne para su desgracia, lo notó pensativo y continuó.

- Así que es cierto... Hao Asakura se ha enamorado de la esposa de su mejor amigo-. Ronroneó Jeanne disfrutando de su momento, aunque sus palabras también la estuvieran lastimando a ella misma-. Es casi de novela... lo supe desde que estuvimos los 4 juntos hace meses, aún guardaba la ilusión de que no fuera cierto, pero si algo me lo ha comprobado ha sido tu actitud esta noche y tus palabras.

- No tienes una idea de lo que hablas-. Contestó Hao.

- ¿Ah no?-. Respondió Jeanne y luego sonrió-. Déjame ver...

UNO... trabaja contigo... y Ren recién se entera.

DOS... la traes a la premiere... y Ren **no** lo sabía.

TRES... Yo creo que sí sé de lo que hablo; pero...

Oh si, aquélla era una oportunidad de oro para Jeanne, en ese momento tenía sentimientos totalmente encontrados... al ver a Hao junto a Tamao sintió celos, quiso cobrársela con Ren; pero en ese preciso momento parecía querer devolverle a Hao las horribles sensaciones que él le había provocado... usando sus mismas palabras.

- ¿No será que en realidad "no la amas"?-. Preguntó Jeanne y su sonrisa se borró, como el gesto de quien está a punto de asestar su última estocada-. Quizá solo quieras "tenerla"... después de todo; es irónico que Ren te gane a una mujer...-. Agregó Jeanne acariciando el mentón de Hao con un dedo-...No a ti que NUNCA se te ha escapado una.

Casi bruscamente Hao cogió su mano deteniendo su roce, Jeanne tuvo que contener una exclamación al asustarse un poco, no solo por el agarre tosco tan poco frecuente en Hao; sino por su helada mirada hacia ella mientras descendía su mano.

- No te jactes de conocerme-. Dijo Hao en tono gélido-. Yo NO SOY como TÚ.

Y con eso la soltó y caminó en dirección contraria, directo hacia las demás personas. Anna no les había perdido de vista ni un segundo, "¿Qué habrá podido decirle Maiden para enfadarlo de esa forma?" se preguntó, casi al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal al ver la expresión de Hao.

¿Y ahora cómo acercarse? ¿Bajo qué excusa?... sí, había decidido averiguar ella misma todo lo referente a Hao Asakura; para eso debía ganarse su confianza; creyó que enviando una invitación sería la forma de entablar contacto; solo que no contó con que Maiden le arruinara el plan. La estrategia tendría que esperar... además Ren y Tamao ya habían llegado.

El semblante de Jeanne en ese momento era totalmente indescriptible; a Ren no le pasó desapercibido, así como a Tamao no le pasó desapercibida la extraña actitud ausente de Hao, que al verla solo le saludó con un corto gesto de cabeza para luego desviar la mirada aparentemente molesto; sin embargo las dudas de ambos tuvieron que esperar cuando los productores se acercaron más que contentos de conocer por fin a Tamao.

- ¡Sweet God! ¡She is absolutely gorgeous! ¡Just look at her, Colin! ¡What a beautiful face!-. Decía el productor más gordo llamado Jhon mientras tomaba las manos de una confusa Tamao. ("¡Dulce Dios! ¡Es absolutamente preciosa! ¡Sólo mírala, Colin! ¡Pero qué hermoso rostro!)

- "¿Qué, mi cara?, ¿Qué tiene mi cara?"-. Se preguntó Tamao que solo había captado la palabra "face"-. "Ay no, necesito mi diccionario"-. Agregó mirando de soslayo a Hao que ahogaba una corta risa.

- Jhon...-. Suspiró Colin Grandier, el otro productor más delgado a su lado mientras separaba a su colega de Tamao-. Disculpe señora, mi colega aún no se empapa lo suficiente de nuestras costumbres... en pocas palabras Jhon quiso decir que es usted una dama encantadora.

Tamao sonrió en respuesta tanto al productor Grandier como al norteamericano.

- Gracias, es muy amable-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Just a lucky guy Huh!-. Siguió Jhon y esta vez su víctima fue Ren-. ¡Great choice, boy! (¡Un sujeto con suerte Huh!... ¡Gran elección muchacho!)

- Él dice que te felicita por tu matrimonio-. Dijo Colin a Ren, (Bueno, dice algo por el estilo)

El actor asintió con la cabeza tomando una nota mental: "Aprender Inglés".

- Exquisite woman, and she looks so good with our boy ¿Don't you think, Colin?-. Siguió Jhon. (Exquisita mujer, y se ve tan bien con nuestro muchacho, ¿No lo crees, Colin?.

- Yes, Jhon, but remember, here in Japan is not traditional be so direct-. Dijo Colin (Sí, Jhon, pero recuerda, aquí en Japón no es tradicional ser tan directo)-. Disculpen..., bueno Ren es el día... el gran estreno.

- La sala está llena-. Dijo Anna incorporándose a la conversación-. No se esperaba menos-. Luego fijó su atención en Tamao-. Tamao luces muy bien.

- Gracias señorita Anna-. Dijo ella-. Usted también.

- ¡Oh! ¡Colin! ¡Colin! The movie is going to start!-. Exclamó súbitamente Jhon y cuando menos los demás se dieron cuenta el hombre ya estaba señalando hacia la entrada de la sala de cine del teatro.

- Disculpen a Jhon, suele ser muy animado-. Dijo Colin-. Será mejor hacerle caso antes de que se ponga a dar de brincos-. Añadió y se fue junto a su colega.

Tamao mientras reprimía una risita, Ren esbozaba media sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Anna parecía prestarles atención aunque en realidad miraba de soslayo los movimientos de Hao.

Por su parte Jeanne se había mantenido en un rincón observándolos a todos; rabiando ante los comentarios de los productores de Ren para con Tamao; y rabiando en sí de haber sido olímpicamente ignorada por el actor cuando entró junto a... "Su esposa".

- Iré adentro... Ren, Tamao no demoren-. Dijo Anna y siguió a los productores, "El tema de Hao tendría que esperar".

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ren y Tamao apenas se dirigieron una mirada reojo, sonrojándose fuertemente al hacerlo.

- Yo...-. Dijeron ambos a la vez y se sintieron peor.

- Sobre lo que...-. Volvieron a decir y esta vez Tamao no pudo ahogar un suave carcajeo.

- C-Creo...que...-. Comenzó Tamao mirándole con timidez-. Q-Quizá... sea más cómodo hablar en casa-. Dijo ella y Ren se sintió aliviado a medias.

- Ahm... ok-. Respondió Ren listo para entrar, sin embargo notó la presencia de Hao cerca y decidió hacer algo antes.-. ¿Puedes entrar?, yo iré enseguida...

- ¿Eh?

- Sólo adelántate... nuestros lugares están junto a Jhon y Colin, el inglés y mi otro productor-. Explicó Ren y Tamao se limitó a asentir.

- Está bien-. Dijo Tamao y entró en la sala de cine.

Entonces Ren volteó al mismo tiempo que Hao, se quedaron viendo unos segundos, no sonrisas, no la vieja camaradería de siempre, solo seriedad y cierta turbación en la mirada de ambos; y como antaño, Jeanne de por medio; solo que esta vez la turbación en ambos no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ella.

- Ren, va a comenzar la película-. Dijo Jeanne intentando jalar de su brazo, pero Ren se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

- Ve, Jeanne-. Dijo Ren.

- Pero...

- Querías ver la película... no te preocupes por mí, me la sé de memoria-. Dijo Ren mirándola de reojo brevemente para luego volver a enfocar a Hao, Jeanne solo asintió y se fue, o al menos fingió hacerlo; pero se quedó cerca para poder escucharlos.

Adentro efectivamente la película comenzó con los anuncios de películas venideras; mientras que en el lobby Ren y Hao entablaban una conversación muda, por alguna razón se sentían al borde de una quebrada, como si ese pequeño duelo ocular, fuera simplemente un tiempo de espera por ver quién sería el primero en saltar al mar embravecido que aguardaba al fondo de esa quebrada.

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**Y Hasta aquí por esta semana! FIU!... ha sido largo el capi XD!, pero bueno yo espero que les haya gustado chicas; muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia y por seguir la historia :P, se viene mucha emoción en el siguiente capítulo, mucha... ¡Mucha emoción! y pronto la aparición de un nuevo personaje :D!**

**Un beso a todas chicas y en serio discúlpenme la demora, en este momento estoy enferma, sin mucha energía que digamos y encima de duelo, se me murió mi gatito hace unos días :(!**

**PS. Chicas posiblemente el siguiente capítulo lo esté publicando a mediados de la próxima semana, porque voy a viajar este miércoles (Sola milagrosamente, me soltaron la correa), y no quieren que lleve mi ordenador u.u!, y regreso en una semana, de modo que abusando de ustedes, les pido paciencia, definitivamente no dejaré colgado el fic, voy a actualizar, pero demoraré.**

**Pao-Hale20**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**.o...o...o...o.**

**karen:** ¡hola Karen!, bueno, creo que de nuevo se me vuelve a aplicar eso del "Mejor tarde que nunca", lo siento por la demora, no he tenido muy buena semana, se murió mi gato, se retrasó mi viaje y encima estoy algo enferma u.u!... pero como todo en esta vida :D... pasará; me alegra que las actualizaciones, aunque demoronas, te sigan gustando :), ojalá suceda lo mismo con este capítulo que básicamente tiene un poco de todo (Sorry si dejo de nuevo el suspenso flotando hasta la próxima semana) como dirían "Es justo y necesario XD" y es en parte de este capi y en el que viene en el que me despego un poco del dorama (Precisamente porque creo que esas escenas se pudieron aprovechar mejor muajaja) (Y lo pienso hacer jijiji :D), creo que sobre sufrir en el amor, tienes razón, no hay un amor completo sin un poquito de sufrimiento, (Pero tampoco no tanto, si no es mejor cortarlo) Bueeeeeno ahora me voy a seguir mi reposo!, cuídate mucho! gracias por tu review!, besoss y hasta la próxima!

**YURIKA120790.-** ¡Hola Yurika!, hehe, gracias :)!, ya son 22 añitos bien cumplidos, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, me demoré haciendo la historia porque a cada rato corregía y corregía, necesitaba plasmar nostalgia, dolor y algo de resentimiento para desembocar en el entendimiento de Tamao, la tristeza de los Tao y la nostalgia de Ren , solo lo iba a narrar en un comienzo, pero luego se me ocurrió lo del video y di rienda suelta a mi imaginación :) me da gusto que haya quedado bien. Más bien, disculpa la demora en la actualización, he estado enferma y no he tenido en general una buena semana... pero bueno, ya pasa, ya pasa :), ojalá esta conti te guste!, muchas gracias por tu review! besoss! ¡Hasta pronto!.

**Stellar BS.-** ¡Stellar! :D, owww... :S, lo siento mucho por tu pérdida Stellar!, comprendo que debió ser muy difícil, yo viví una situación similar con un pariente no muy cercano, pero igualmente querido, un poco como que plasmé los sentimientos que se encuentran en una situación así, sobre Ren tienes absolutamente toda la razón tiene un FUERTE sentido de protección con Jeanne a raíz de Mei, claro con el tiempo fue tergiversando el sentimiento y se enamoró de ella; (Aunque según él, sea amor), fue preciso el encuentro entre ambos, no bien acababa de perder a su hermana, que Jeanne se muestra tan frágil que llenó efectivamente su vació y "Lo que no pudo hacer" con ella.

Y como dices a Jeanne se le acabó el reinado, primero se le acabó con Hao y se aferró a Ren con uñas y dientes (Lo sigue haciendo), y como apareció Tamao, simplemente la detesta por quitarle algo que ella considera suyo; no porque "Ame" a Ren, sino porque no concibe su existencia sin la "Atención" de Ren sobre ella. Ren por su parte tendrá que admitir que por mucho que se esfuerce, Tamao ya no le es indiferente XD y en eso va a colaborar cierta personita jijiji! (Un agregado a los sutiles y nada bruscos comentarios de Anna, jajajaja en ese momento imaginé a Ren pensando en el editor de Tamao, como un viejo gordo y feo con colmillos y cara de enfermo a punto de atacar a la "Pobre" e "indefensa" Tamao).

Con Hao, ni te inquietes, que ya vuelve a aparecer, disculpa el suspenso en que dejo este capi XD... se viene el "cambiazo" del carácter de Hao respecto a toda su situación, definitivamente el personaje de Hao tanto en esta historia como en la serie real, dista mucho, MUCHISIMO de ser un paño de lágrimas, no señor... va a presentar batalla :)... sobre el nuevo personaje... jejeje tanto galán, galán ... uhm!, puede ser XD!

jajajajajajaja XD ! el 2025 el fin del mundo? uhm... tendré 35!... justo moriré cuando tenga que empezar a cuidarme! :O!... GENIAL que linda vida tendré :D!... uhm, bueno ya q... u.u!, ya me estaba alucinando conque fuera el 2012, justo en esas fechas me gradúo jajaja :P, me imaginaba una hecatombe ni bien me dieran mi título XD (Que mala soy), creo que puedes tener razón XD , a los mayas se les acabó la roca u.u! (O se les cansó el brazo de tanto tallar, lo que haya venido primero) XD..., ahora sobre calendarios, el otro día andaba de chismosa por la web... y me di conque seguimos un calendario distinto al que se llevaba antes de roma... u.u!, osea que estaríamos en conteo por el año 4 mil y tantos y yo... WTF?, ¿Ya fue el fin del mundo y no me enteré?... ¡Qué fraude! ¡Y yo que quería ver! u.u!

Oye y ¿Cómo te fue cocinando? XD yo cuando lo intento quemo hasta el agua XD!... pero tengo mis momentos, como puedo ser un desastre y quemar las ollas, puedo hacer delicias si me lo propongo XD (Claro luego dejo todo un chiquero en el intento, pero la intención cuenta)

**PS1...** Lo del manicomio se ha vuelto una idea muy aceptada por estos lares XD, así que quien sabe XD... y sobre los extraterrestres... NOOO!, que se vayan a freír monos! que nadie te lleve! te extrañaríamos mucho por aquí!

**PS2...** Gracias por levantarme el ánimo... andaba media depre, bueno creo que la tristeza me seguirá un tiempo más, pero me divertí mucho con tu review.

**PS3...** Terminé de leer el review y no pasó nada... creo que siempre ya fue el fin del mundo acorde al antiguo calendario u.u! XD

**Purah Naberius.-** ¡Hola Purah! Hey, en serio GRACIAS, GRACIAS por seguir leyendo la historia :D, ¿Una convención?; :O, Ojalá te haya ido muy bien en ella :), muchas gracias también como siempre por dejarme tu comentario, me alegra mucho que la historia te siga gustando :), más bien disculpa la demora, no ha sido precisamente mi mejor semana; pero ya pasará :) en fin!, muchas gracias de nuevo!, cuídate mucho!, besos! y hasta la próxima semana!

**Konan Roia.-** ¡Hola Konan!, hehehe, muchas gracias ! bueno, obviamente me basé en el dorama nuevamente, pero quise explotarlo mucho más; como que no me terminó de convencer la mención de la hermanita de Young Jae solo por el actor mismo; quise meter a todos los Tao, incluyendo al abuelo (Solo me faltó En Tao un poco) y lo de la conversación en el cuarto de él lo tomé como perfecta excusa para que pudieran encontrar un punto de conexión entre ambos... gracias de nuevo Konan; yo espero seguir dando la medida :D, (Sorry por la demora) aunque a veces me rayo y no sé si me entienden XD, llego un punto en que me imagino los diálogos como si yo los estuviera diciendo, en mi cabeza tienen tonos, expresiones sentimientos y eso intento plasmar cuando lo escribo jejeje :P (Cualquier cosa solo pregunten :D), jejeje, bueno!, ya me voy a reposar :), cuídate mucho!, gracias por tu review y hasta la próxima semana :D!

**Makii-chan.-** ¡hola! :D hehehe, muchas gracias por decirlo! :D, no diré que me alegra casi hacerte llorar hehe, pero me alegra haber capturado la emotividad que quería en las palabras , creo que le he agarrado el truco de los doramas... siempre nos dejan deseando más XD... algo así como que nos muestran una escena, creemos que sucederá algo y PLAN, o suena el celular, o aparece alguien, lo que sea, pero siempre nos dejan con la pregunta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? cosa que cuando realmente sucede, es capaz de emocionarnos hasta las lágrimas, precisamente porque lo esperamos por los siglos, de los siglos AMEN XD, como una especie de consumación ideal... Hey, ¡Qué pena lo de tu accidente!, ojalá este capi sirva para paliar tu aburrimiento :); no te preocupes, pronto te recuperarás :D!, cuídate mucho!, gracias por tu review!, besos y hasta la próxima semana :D!

**Matilda Delarge.-** ¡Hola! Si mal no recuerdo :), creo que es la primera vez que me escribes, (Si no, obvia esta primera parte, y disculpa mi mala memoria XD)... y bienvenida al fic :D!, WOPPS! :D dibujas a Ren y Tamao! :D, yo quisiera poder hacerlo T.T!, pero en el mundo del dibujo solo soy buena copiadora XD se agrandar y achicar dibujos, pero hasta ahí XD (Además que me demoro siglos XD, más si se me ocurre pintarlos), no te desanimes con escribir :), confieso que antes de publicar esta historia, la vine escribiendo meses, siquiera tuve unos 10 capítulos listos y fui publicando primero 5 y luego uno por uno XD, como jugando aparecieron el resto y ya van por 60 ! XD... owww, que linda por decir lo de los fics largos, a mí también me gustan mucho!, (Se nota con tanto capítulo y más en mente xD), más bien disculpa la demora en actualizar, normalmente lo hago los fines de semana; pero a veces me dan excepciones, eso si... de que terminaré esta historia la terminaré XD!... Ojalá este capi te haya gustado, en especial con el "Acercamiento" entre Ren y Tamao XD, ya veré q más se me ocurre :P, gracias por tu review! besoss! y hasta la próxima semana.


	61. Una prueba más

**Capítulo LXI: ****"Una prueba más... "**

**Okidoki chicas; este capi será cortito a comparación de los anteriores; no es que no haya tenido tiempo de escribir, sino que no he tenido tiempo de corregir; y hasta aquí llegué este fin de semana... no las iba a dejar esperando otra más, en fin :), gracias por la espera y la paciencia. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Una especie de presión se había apoderado de ambos hombres en ese lapso de tiempo en total silencio; como el presentimiento de que esa noche algo acabaría y algo más iniciaría; no tenían idea de qué sería primero; si sería solo una de las opciones o sucederían las dos; el hecho era que estaban frente a frente, como analizándose; esperando a que alguno dijera algo... aunque muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos, y aunque la idea no les agradara del todo; sabían que nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos; en especial Hao, que ya había tomado una decisión..._ "Solo una prueba más" _pensó Asakura antes de cortar el pequeño duelo de miradas.

- Si seguimos sin decir nada, terminará tu película...-. Dijo Hao metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo.

- Como dije... me la sé de memoria-. Respondió Ren cruzándose de brazos-... ¿Acaso mi película es el principal motivo por el que estás aquí?

- Uno de ellos, sí...-. Admitió Hao-. Me llegan invitaciones de este tipo todo el tiempo.

- Claro...-. Ironizó Ren, entonces Hao decidió ir al grano.

- Supongo... que si te has quedado es porque tienes algo que decirme-. Agregó Hao.

- Supones bien-. Dijo Ren recordando la razón por la que había sostenido ese duelo de miradas hacía unos momentos.

- Bien...-. Respondió Hao-. Dilo...

- ¿Qué te propones Hao?-. Preguntó Ren-. Un día apenas conoces a una chica por una casualidad en Seúl... y de pronto el "genio empresarial" se convierte en "Filántropo" por la misma persona.

- ¿Filán...?-. Interrumpió Hao.

- No te hagas el desentendido ¿Quieres?, te conozco-. Le cortó Ren.

- Sencillamente no entiendo tu reclamo, aunque asumo que la "Chica de Seúl" es Tamao-. Dijo Hao-. Y asumo también que tu molestia se debe a que vino conmigo hoy.

- Ahora también el "Señor editor"-. Siguió Ren como si no le hubiera escuchado.

- Así es, SOY el editor de Tamao-. Dijo Hao-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Claro y Tamao es el siguiente best-seller ¿Verdad?...-. Ironizó Ren-. Vamos... ¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas?

- No creo que lo sepas-. Respondió Hao y notó a Ren tensar los músculos del rostro-. De hecho no lo sospecharías hasta que yo te lo dijera...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Preguntó Ren, lo que quería era descubrir las razones por las que Hao ayudaba a Tamao; en especial por saber de sobra que Asakura NUNCA ayudaba de más a una persona; MENOS tratándose de trabajo; pero por lo que Hao decía en esos momentos le indicaba que el tema traspasaba mucho a los negocios... MUCHO.

- Pensándolo bien...-. Siguió Hao-. Puede que lo sospeches, o puede que estés muy cerca de saberlo... para el caso da lo mismo, porque no te importa.

-¡¿Q-Qué?- Musitó Ren confundido. ¿Sospechar? ¿Qué cosa cerca?, ¿Qué no le importaba?... ¡¿AH?

- Si tuvieras una sospecha... y si **te importara** entonces harías algo...-. Dijo Hao y se acercó un poco.

- ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?-. Reclamó Ren, _"Basta de tonterías"_-. SUFICIENTE, bien, sí... ME MOLESTA que te aparecieras hoy con mi esposa; ¿Editor? ¿Desde cuándo estás...?

- LO SOY desde hace algún tiempo-. Interrumpió Hao-. La ayudo a corregir sus escritos y...

- EXACTO-. Exclamó Ren-. ¡Nunca te preocupas de más por las personas!, ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Filantropía repentina?, ¡Por favor!... Te conozco, si algo no funciona en tus negocios lo depuras ¡O ni siquiera dejas que entre!

Hao mientras tanto le miraba fijamente, sí... era cierto, nunca se preocupaba de más por las personas; al menos ese era el Hao que Ren siempre conoció; él mismo se había preguntado algunas veces por qué ayudaba a Tamao... hasta que un día, tiempo atrás le dijera a la propia chica que si la ayudaba era porque creía en ella.

Era la primera vez que le decía algo así a una persona; luego comprendió que no solo creía en ella; sino que le despertaba una sensación extraña; cómoda... alegre; se sentía bien estando con ella, y por ende buscó la forma de estar cerca, aunque la única que encontró fue por el lado profesional... definitivamente algo había cambiado; y todo se debía a Tamao.

- No soy estúpido Hao...-. Continuó Ren-. La novela de Tamao poseía enormes fallas, ¡Qué raro que de buenas a primeras te interesara TANTO, que decidieras corregir y ayudar a quien apenas conocías! ¿No?.

Hao estuvo tentado a decir: _"La ayudé sin conocerla mucho; pero ¿Quién se casó con ella a escasas semanas de conocerla también?"_; pero prefirió no decirlo; en especial porque hubiera deseado que las cosas se hubieran dado al revés; es decir, que quien ayudara a Tamao fuera Ren, y quien se hubiera casado con ella fuera él; _"Pero ya no tiene caso pensar en lo que no fue", _pensó Hao haciendo una corta pausa..._ "Volvamos al inicio"_

- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Ren?-. Dijo Hao luego de la pausa.

-_"Está jugando, el muy cretino está jugando"_-. Se dijo Ren frunciendo el ceño-. Si persigues algo con ayudarla, dilo... ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?... ¿Por qué la ayudas?

- ¿Me hablas de honestidad?-. Contra atacó Hao-. ¿Eres honesto tú con ella?

- ¿Y eso qué significa?, Solo quieres librarte de contestar, pero no lo permitiré... ¡Responde!-. Exigió Ren.

- Bien, tienes razón, yo NO solía preocuparme demasiado...-. Dijo Hao-. Eso cambió, ¡La gente cambia!

- Ja...¿Tan repentinamente?-. Bufó Ren.

- ¡TAN repentinamente cuando hay una BUENA razón para hacerlo!-. Afirmó Hao.

- ¡Ah, claro... y lo que sigue es donar tus propiedades y retirarte a una montaña!-. Ironizó Ren.

- Llámalo como gustes-. Dijo Hao-. Tamao merece todo el apoyo que quiera... y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo siempre que lo necesite.

- ¡No necesita de ti!-. Rebatió Ren.

- ¡Desde mi punto de vista, SÍ!-. Contradijo Hao.

- ¡Ella...es...MI...ESPOSA!-. Recalcó Ren.

- LO TENGO MUY PRESENTE-. Dijo Hao con fuerza, ¡Y vaya que lo tenía muy presente! ¡Ese era PRECISAMENTE el problema!

Solo tener que volver a pensarlo lo puso de mal humor; sabía a qué se había quedado Ren, pero lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué?; ya había determinado algo desde el estacionamiento y luego con las palabras de Jeanne, la relación de Ren y Tamao era extraña; algo ocultaban y estaba seguro de que toda la prisa de Ren por comprometerse y casarse había obedecido a uno más de sus arrebatos por Jeanne... la cuestión en ese momento se volvían en dos, es decir... si la situación de matrimonio y todo eso era ficticia; ¿Qué obligaba a Tamao a jugar el papel? y por otro lado ¿Por qué Ren estaba ahí, ahora?

- ¿Crees que le falto al respeto?-. Siguió Hao-. ¡No hago nada malo ayudándola, ni ella hace nada malo estando conmigo y aprendiendo de mí!

Una nueva pausa incómoda, pausa que Hao utilizó para ordenar lo que iba a decir.

- Ella es talentosa-. Siguió Hao-. ¿No lo sabes aún?; eres su esposo; pero no tienes una idea de la persona que tienes a tu lado... mencionaste sus "errores" y los errores de la novela también; y sí, no niego los últimos... ¿Pero no sabes del deseo de superación de Tamao?; ha mejorado como pocos lo han hecho luego del fracaso... en resumen, mientras tú te dedicas a ver solamente los "errores" y la "Imposibilidad" de que alguien como yo pueda ayudarla, te pasa de largo la excepcional mujer que tienes al lado.

Ren odió sentirse mal consigo mismo tras escuchar a Hao; muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que tenía razón, el muy cretino tenía razón; había hecho lo propio esa noche con Tamao; considerando "error" el que hubiera venido con Hao; "Error" el que sea él su editor; "Error, siempre errores"... y no se había percatado hasta después de lo hermosa que lucía; es más ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho nada!; luego más tarde ella volvía a sorprenderlo con aquella mujer y su bebé; Tamao había cosas por el estilo; sin pretenderlo, sin planearlo... y aunque fuera bueno y le causara admiración él nunca le decía NADA... de modo que Hao tenía razón... hasta ese entonces Tamao siempre "pasaba de largo" para él.

- Quizá Tamao Tamamura sea la única persona a la que jamás podría dañar ni siquiera intentándolo...-. Completó Hao y entonces dio un giro a la conversación aprovechando el breve estado de letargo en Ren-... ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

- ¿C-Cómo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Desde Seúl todo cambió-. Dijo Hao-. No tengo idea de qué es lo que te llevó a encontrar a Tamao; por mucho tiempo me pregunté por la prisa de tu compromiso y luego de tu matrimonio precisamente con ella... pero ahora lo sé, y todo lo que has hecho... como siempre, circunda en torno a Jeanne.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jeanne en todo esto?-. Preguntó Ren, pero no en el tono seguro que hubiese deseado; desde la entrada a la sala de cine Jeanne contenía el aire.

- Oh, tú y yo sabemos que ella tiene que ver en todo...-. Dijo Hao muy seguro de sus suposiciones-. Desde tu compromiso... tu matrimonio... ¡CON TODO!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando?-. Se defendió Ren

- No son tonterías y lo sabes-. Dijo Hao acercándose un poco, para entonces sus manos ayudaban a enfatizar cada cosa que decía-. ¡Has arrastrado a Tamao en todo esto!, ¡Has formado enredos que ahora estoy seguro que no sabes cómo desatar!... Y SOBRE TODO, entristeciéndole la vida a ella-. Agregó señalando hacia la sal-. A ella... ¡Que no se lo merece!

Ren en menos de dos segundos tenía a Hao sujeto del cuello de la camisa y apoyado contra la pared, el agredido no demoró en reaccionar y ejerció fuerza en contrario sujetando a Ren de la misma forma.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros? ¡NADA!-. Exclamó Ren.

- Hace un momento defendiste que ella era TU esposa-. Dijo Hao enfadado-. ¡¿Acaso manejas el argumento cuando mejor te conviene?

- ¡Cállate!-. Exigió Ren-. ¡No te permito que...!

- ¡¿Ah no?... Entonces explícame por qué dejas que la molesten-. Dijo Hao quitándose a Ren de encima, el aludido le miraba enfadado y a la vez confuso-. ¿Por qué la lastimas?

- ¡¿Pero, de qué rayos hablas?

- ¡Hablo del estacionamiento como última prueba!, ¡Hablo de tu GRAN y FRECUENTE preocupación por lo que suceda con Jeanne!-. Exclamó Hao-. ¿Pero qué crees que Tamao es ciega o sorda?, ¡Por todos los cielos Ren...!

Fue el turno de Ren para no poder responder por algunos segundos.

- ¿Y porque trabajas con ella menos de un mes ya crees conocerla y saber lo que piensa o lo que siente?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Me puedo jactar de ello-. Respondió Hao-. Sabes que puedo definir a las personas con tratarlas solo un poco y rara vez me equivoco... Tamao es dedicada, ingeniosa... bonita, dulce... pero ANTE TODO, por si no lo notas... es una MUJER.

Ante cada descripción o halago Ren se sentía cada vez más molesto, y no porque Hao no tuviera razón, a él le había llevado demasiado tiempo notarlo o aceptar que Tamao poseía cualidades buenas, en cambio a Hao le había tomado tan poco... en definitiva no eran las palabras las que lo enervaban en ese momento, sino que fueran dichas por Hao y de esa forma... sin titubeo, sin duda...

- Tú no la quieres-. Sentenció Hao ordenando su ropa-. Ahora estoy seguro... reaccionas, SÍ... pero no porque tus sentimientos se vean amenazados por mi... sino tu seguridad.

Ren seguía sin responder y Hao esperó un poco más a ver si tenía algo por decir; pero nada, y no era que Ren estuviera obnubilado, simplemente que había dejado de escuchar desde el _"Tú no la quieres"_... como un flash su atención abandonó su disputa con Hao y regresó al auto, a ese roce con ella, y luego la voz de Hao _"Tú no la quieres"_, llenándole de mil ganas de gritar "¡NO ES CIERTO!"; pero nada dijo, fue entonces que se percató que se había ausentado brevemente; entretanto Hao había continuado.

- ...Porque es eso... no sé lo que la una a ti... en verdad trato de entenderlo y no puedo-. Siguió Hao-. no veo más allá de simple apariencia por tu parte, y por parte de ella solo puedo notar cómo su alegría se va apagando cada vez más.

Ren no pudo evitar recordar la de veces que Tamao había llorado por su causa, además las palabras de Hao lo inquietaron ¿Y si ya sabía la verdad?, no... "_El ha dicho que trata de entenderlo, que no sabe lo que la une a mí, es... es imposible que sepa del contrato"_.

- Dices que me conoces, pero yo te conozco más a ti Ren-. Dijo Hao en tono calmo, pero seguro de sí mismo-. Puede que hayas notado a Tamao... pero estás demasiado ocupado en Jeanne como para hacer algo al respecto... y dudo que ni siquiera te importe, incluso eso lo hace más ruin.

¿Qué no le importaba?... "_¡SUFICIENTE!_" se dijo Ren antes de reaccionar, cobrando fuerza en la mirada y movimiento en su cuerpo.

- ¡Basta!-. Exclamó Ren-. ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para sacar conjeturas de mi vida privada?

- ¡Lo hago porque te conozco!... ¡Es más!, estoy absolutamente seguro de que si Jeanne apareciera en este momento y te pidiera que saltes de una ventana, ¡Lo harías corriendo!-. Finalizó Hao-. NADA ha cambiado salvo tu estado civil por MERA APARIENCIA... ¡Pero sigues siendo el mismo Ren de siempre y ahora puedo afirmarlo sin duda alguna!

Para entonces Ren tenía el ceño muy fruncido y unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Hao, sus puños se cerraron inevitablemente hasta casi hacer crujir sus nudillos, en definitiva su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, y ya ni siquiera el que estuvieran en "Un lugar público"; representaría gran obstáculo si llegaba a descontrolarse.

- Lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe...-. Comenzó a decir Ren con voz hosca; sin embargo Hao bufó y en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Jeanne oculta tras la entrada de la sala de cine, la joven al verlo se echó para atrás murmurando un "Rayos"

- "Bien... haré una pequeña prueba"-. Se dijo Hao y volvió a enfrentar a Ren-. En efecto, no me incumbe... siempre he tratado de hacerte las cosas fáciles Ren-. Respondió Hao-. Como amigo me mantuve lejos de tu camino y de lo que yo creía había sido tu elección... pero esta vez no voy a hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Me pediste honestidad y voy a ser honesto contigo, normalmente en casos como este haría uso de todo mi ingenio para conseguir lo que quiero; pero no esta vez... sí lo obtengo será bien obtenido-. Siguió Hao y Ren cada vez entendió menos, pero tenía una mala espina.

Sería esa "Pequeña prueba", por la que Hao guiaría sus acciones desde ese momento, nuevamente todo dependería de Ren, aunque él no supiera, y en sí era simple... solo se trataba de hacer la elección correcta; un solo movimiento de Ren o una palabra y lo alejarían a él para siempre de la vida de Tamao Tamamura; pero como había dicho... ya que había decidido presentar batalla por el corazón de Tamao, pelearía sí... pero comenzaría bien, siendo honesto, aunque serlo le valiera una amistad de tantos años.

- Desde que vi a Tamao en Seúl, me llamó la atención, jamás creí que volvería a verla y menos en el papel de "Tu amiga", aquél 10 de abril...-. Empezó Hao-. No sé lo que tramabas en ese entonces, pero puedo intuir que tuvo que ver con Jeanne y tu obsesión con ella... aún así yo estaba contento de haber encontrado a Tamao otra vez... desde que la conocí ella... siempre, de alguna forma lograba hacerme reír.

Ante el recuerdo de la cena en abril, cuando él pretendía involucrar a Hao y Tamao, Ren no pudo evitar sudar frío cuando Hao afirmó su intuición sobre sus verdaderas intenciones; Hao siempre... SIEMPRE había sido muy perceptivo, y obviamente aquella no había sido la excepción; sin embargo aquello no era lo importante, sino la forma en la que Hao se expresaba de Tamao.

- Creo que sentí lo mismo que tú hace años... ¿Recuerdas?, hace años cuando me interpuse entre Jeanne y tú...-. Siguió Hao y descendió un poco la mirada-. Sentí lo mismo cuando te comprometiste con Tamao ante todos... pero decidí aceptarlo solo porque tú me aseguraste un "Amor a primera vista"; no podía hacer lo mismo dos veces contigo... con... **mi amigo**.

Una nueva pausa y los oscuros ojos de Hao se plantaron en los de su **AMIGO**, entonces ambos tomaron aire, Ren para soportar lo que venía, que anticipaba que no le iba a gustar, y Hao para tomar fuerza de decir lo que había decidido decir, _"Lo siento Ren..."_

- Tamao llegó a trabajar para mí de forma inesperada, al principio por tratarse de tu esposa la quise ayudar y en efecto... su novela era defectuosa; pero ya para entonces no pude evitar desear su compañía, por eso ofrecí ayudarla... quizá con la idea tonta de que podríamos ser "Amigos"-. Dijo Hao y sonrió con nostalgia mirando a Ren a los ojos-. ... pero me equivoqué, lo que dije hace rato fue cierto... siempre he tenido presente que ella es tu esposa; y por eso me he reprochado cada día a su lado por sentir lo que siento, pero ya no voy a negarlo... Ren...

Y al fin la hora de la verdad tras de todo ese preámbulo.

- Quiero a Tamao-. Confesó Hao-. Yo... me enamoré de ella.

El tiempo se detuvo entre ambos, bajo ningún pretexto Hao se permitió ni siquiera parpadear, y Ren había entrado en un cuadro de shock, cuadro en el que no tenía la menor idea de qué sucedía, ¿Hao enamorado de Tamao y ahora confesándoselo a él?, llanamente había declarado haberse enamorado de SU esposa, ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento?, y... ¡Y encima afirmaba que obtendría lo que quería...! ¡La obtendría a ella!... ¡PERO NO! ¡HAO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

- ¡¿Estás de broma?-. Reaccionó Ren entre el shock y la furia.

- ¡Jamás bromearía con algo así!-. Respondió Hao.

- ¡Es mi esposa, idiota!-. Reclamó Ren empujando a Hao de los hombros-. ¡MI esposa! ¡¿Te queda claro?

- ¡Sólo un papel!-. Exclamó Hao y Ren se quedó en frío, ¿Sería que Tamao le habría dicho algo del contrato a Hao?

- _"No, no ella no me traicionaría"_-. Se dijo inmediatamente-. _"Ella no..._"

- ¡No la tratas como tal y lo sabes!-. Siguió Hao-. ¡Ella sufre y tú ni siquiera lo notas porque estás ocupado en Jeanne!... ¿Por qué no dejas que haga su vida?... No la quieres Ren ¡¿Por qué la retienes a tu lado?

No hubo tiempo ni para un respiro cuando Ren se acercó a Hao con ira contenida hasta tenerlo nariz con nariz.

- ALÉJATE DE ELLA-. Advirtió Ren-. No volverá a trabajar contigo ¡Y te prohíbo acercarte!, ¡¿Entiendes?

- ¡Acercarme o no es decisión MÍA!-. Respondió Hao-. ¡...Y dejar que lo haga solo es decisión de Tamao!

- ¡No lo advertiré dos veces Hao!-. Exclamó Ren.

- He sido honesto-. Dijo Hao-. Si quisiera jugar sucio contigo LO HARÍA... pero no tratándose de ella... ahora es tu turno de ser honesto... y por tu bien...-. Agregó caminando por un lado de Ren-. Ojalá escojas lo correcto.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-. Exclamó Ren reteniéndolo del brazo, Hao hizo una pausa y luego con un movimiento fuerte se deshizo del agarre de Ren.

- Demuéstrame que ella te importa-. Dijo Hao-. Hazlo... y escoge bien Ren... **porque no habrá una segunda oportunidad**.

Jeanne mientras tanto al ver que Hao se acercaba corrió dentro de la sala de cine sentándose en el primer asiento que encontró; su mente y corazón estaban hechos un lío, a lo lejos pudo ver a Tamao siendo aún elogiada por un "Animoso" Jhon, quien además parecía explicarle la película, y repentinamente las palabras de Hao y Ren volvieron a su mente, ¡¿Pero qué rayos sucedía ahí?, ¡Técnicamente Hao acababa de retar a Ren! era una especie de competencia... ¿Quién ganaría el corazón de Tamao primero?, pero en todo eso... ¿Dónde quedaba ella?...

Con la sala a oscuras, Jeanne vio a Tamao escabullirse de los productores y dirigirse a la entrada, desde su posición tenía vista amplia de la sala y entonces pudo ver a Hao entrar; odió con toda su alma la sonrisa que éste le dedicara a esa mujer, y el gesto de apacible que le dirigía ella, su cuerpo entero tembló cuando comenzaron a acercarse.

- "Allí está Hao, ¿Y Ren por qué no ha entrado?"-. Se preguntó Tamao, Hao al verla le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto; pero precisamente cuando ambos iban a decir algo apareció Ren de la nada, y de la nada se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¿Ren...?-. Preguntó Tamao extrañada por la actitud del actor.

- Ven conmigo Tamao-. Respondió Ren tomándola a ella de los hombros y haciéndola girar en sentido contrario.

Hao se quedó ahí parado sintiendo cierto desasosiego; pero se limitó a aferrarse a la "prueba" que le había impuesto a Ren, y sin más se dirigió a una de las filas disponibles, entretanto Ren llevaba mucha prisa por alejar a Tamao de Hao.

- Ren, me estoy tropezando con el vestido-. Se quejaba Tamao en susurros.

- Lo siento...-. Dijo Ren en igual tono, pero no por eso aminoró el paso hasta estar seguro en su asiento y con Tamao a su lado.

- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué demoraste?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No hagas tantas preguntas en un cine...-. Susurró Ren y señalando la gran pantalla donde la película se proyectaba

Tamao se obligó a guardar silencio, pero mientras la película avanzaba, ella de vez en cuando volteaba intentando localizar a Hao; pero para su sorpresa Hao no estaba allí o al menos no podía verlo, ni a él ni a Jeanne Maiden.

- ¿Qué miras?-. Preguntó Ren al darse cuenta, serenándose un poco al no encontrar a Hao.

- Hao y Jeanne no están-. Susurró Tamao.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y?... se supone que vinieron a ver la película-. Dijo Tamao susurrando.

- Tendrán cosas que hacer-. Dijo Ren regresando la vista adelante, Tamao no entendía su repentina molestia, de hecho no entendía su actitud en sí... y qué decir que menos entendió cuando ella propuso ir a buscarlos y Ren argumentó "Que no era necesario", tomándola a ella de la mano para detenerla... y no soltarla después.

Cuando finalizó la película y las luces se encendieron, Tamao volvió a mirar encontrando a Hao a 6 filas para atrás, ¿A qué hora habría regresado...? y... ¿Y Jeanne?

- Ha vuelto...-. Murmuró Tamao mientras los productores y demás miembros del equipo, críticos e invitados aplaudían el filme, Ren que también aplaudía logró escucharla y entonces se fijó en Hao, endureciendo la mirada en el acto...

_"No sé lo que se proponga hacer... pero no se lo voy a permitir"_-. Pensó Ren sin quitar la mirada de Hao que solo se limitó a ponerse de pie junto al resto de gente y aplaudir el filme.

- Ren...-. Intervino Anna-. Tamao, aunque no sé qué los ha podido retrasar, parece que eso causó un poco más de expectativa.

- ¿Sabes algo de los críticos?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Aún es muy pronto para saber-. Dijo Anna de buen talante-. No comas ansias, harán su trabajo muy pronto, pero míralos... de pie y aplaudiendo... hiciste un buen trabajo Ren.

A un lado Jhon y Colin estrechaban las manos de cuantos podían, en especial Jhon que estaba extra-emocionado; Colin por su parte igualmente recibía felicitaciones y a la vez se disculpaba por las "Emotivas" reacciones de su socio.

- Hola-. Dijo de pronto una joven muy bien vestida a Ren y Tamao-. Soy Hazuki Hatsumiyo, la co-protagonista de Ren.

- Mucho gusto-. Dijo Tamao con un cortés gesto de cabeza.

- Solo me acerqué a saludar... y a decirte Ren que fue genial trabajar contigo-. Dijo Hazuki y Ren asintió en respuesta.

- Digo lo mismo Hazuki-. Respondió Ren-. Escuché que Anna quiere patrocinarte.

- Sí... aunque creo que lo pensaré... sería genial, claro, aunque... sin ofender, pero tu mánager me asusta un poco-. Rió Hazuki.

- Solo al inicio, créeme-. Dijo Ren y luego Hazuki se fue.-. Sólo será un rato más y nos iremos a casa-. Dijo después a Tamao.

Casi sin darle tiempo a responder, los demás miembros del equipo, incluyendo a Jhon y Colin se acercaron a felicitar a Ren por el trabajo desempeñado, Anna mientras tanto se divisaba en medio de los críticos, seguramente intentando obtener información, Tamao igualmente fue felicitada y/o saludada por la gente, que poco a poco fue disipándose... y a lo lejos Hao parecía marcharse.

Ren luego de despedirse de unas cuantas personas, ubicó de nuevo a Tamao observando hacia la entrada, al seguir su mirada dio con Hao que se marchaba, "_Bien... no tiene qué hacer aquí"_, se dijo pensando que ya se había deshecho de su ex mejor amigo, aunque no pudo evitar molestarse por la persistente atención de Tamao sobre él.

Pero no era turno de portarse rudo; no tenía ni ganas ni motivos para ser rudo con ella, por eso antes de acercarse a ella respiró tres veces, obligándose a canalizar su enfado adonde fuera, excepto en ella

- Has de estar cansada-. Dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

- De hecho... sí-. Confesó Tamao, pero luego sonrió-. ¡Qué torpe...!-. Se dijo a sí misma sonrojándose un poco antes de elevar la mirada-. Disculpa... creo que de todos solo yo no te he felicitado por la película...

Casi enseguida Ren se sonrojó levemente, Tamao no se percató de ello y siguió sonriendo.

- Fue una gran película-. Continuó Tamao-. Y como dijo la señorita Anna... hiciste un gran trabajo...

Ambos solo se miraron unos segundos, Ren repentinamente se sentía feliz de esas palabras, vaya que era una noche de muchas sorpresas, tragos amargos y cambios, muchos cambios... pero, por alguna razón no se sentía mal al final... aunque no supiera exactamente qué responderle a Tamao en ese momento, y eso que ella solo le había felicitado por la película, ¿Qué haría cuando tuvieran que hablar del beso?

- Escucha... Tamao, yo...-. Comenzó Ren-. Yo...

EJEM, EJEM

Un carraspeo interrumpió a ambos justo cuando Ren iba a decir algo quizá importante; al girar la cabeza se dieron con que era un guardia

- Disculpen la interrupción-. Dijo el hombre-. Señor Tao, me temo que tenemos una emergencia...

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Ren y el hombre se acercó un poco más.

- Nos notificaron del bar del teatro, que una joven que dice ser amiga suya se encuentra en mal estado-. Dijo el guardia, Tamao tuvo una mala espina-. Responde al nombre de Jeanne Maiden, al... al parecer se le fue la mano con los tragos y no quiere moverse del bar a menos que sea usted quien vaya por ella, un miembro de seguridad se ha quedado con ella en el bar.

- ¿Jeanne?-. Preguntó Ren meditándolo unos segundos, ¿Qué había hecho Jeanne? ¿Por qué?... ¿Sería que Hao habría sido capaz de confesarle a ella lo que le había dicho a él?... "Sería la única razón" se dijo a sí mismo.

Tamao un lado y el guardia al otro esperaban una reacción; Ren la miró primero a ella unos segundos y luego asintió hacia el guardia.

- Iré enseguida-. Respondió Ren y Tamao no pudo evitar ladear la mirada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao.

- Es mejor que no...-. Respondió Ren enseguida, _"Si es lo que temo, dudo que Jeanne soporte ver a Tamao ahora"_-... Espérame ¿Sí?-. Agregó antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, Tamao se quedó quieta unos segundos, tras los cuales siguió un impulso y fue tras él alcanzándolo en el lobby.

- ¡Ren!-. Llamó ella deteniéndolo en seco-. Yo... quizá necesita un médico.

- No necesita un médico...-. Respondió Ren-. Por favor Tamao no vengas.

- Pero...

- Escucha... regresa allá... yo, me comunicaré contigo por medio del guardia si llega a suceder algo ¿De acuerdo?-. Propuso Ren acordándose del otro miembro de seguridad que estaba junto a Jeanne-. Regresaré...

Tamao solo pudo resignarse a asentir y obligarse a permanecer de pie junto a la entrada de la sala de cine hasta que dejó de ver a Ren tras los pasillos, a paso lento y cada vez más inseguro regresó adentro, procurando estar cerca del guardia que les había avisado de Jeanne y preguntándole constantemente la hora a medida que Ren demoraba.

Mientras tanto Ren ya había llegado junto a Jeanne, que como había asegurado el guardia, estaba sumamente embriagada y además bañada en lágrimas.

- Jeanne... ¿Jeanne qué haces aquí?-. Dijo Ren al ir por ella.

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó ella con la nariz y ojos irritados-. ¡Dile que me devuelva mi botella!-. Añadió señalando al guardia que efectivamente tenía una botella de whisky en la mano.

- No vas a beber una copa más-. Dijo Ren intentando cargarla, sin embargo Jeanne se removió saliendo de su alcance.

- ¡Puedo beber todo el bar si se me apetece! ¡A nadie le importo así que deja de fingir!-. Exclamó Jeanne.

- ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¡Déjame! ¡ME MENTISTE!-. Le reclamó Jeanne saliendo de su alcance, entonces aprovechó para quitarle la botella a un desprevenido guardia-. ¡Dame eso!...

Jamás le había tocado ver a Jeanne en ese estado; Ren no podía explicárselo y menos cuando ella le dio un trago directo al pico de la botella, a la par que lloraba.

- Señor... comienzan a quejarse-. Dijo el guardia refiriéndose a los que atendían el lugar.

- Entiendo...-. Dijo Ren-. Jeanne... Jeanne, escúchame, se... se te pasaron las copas, pero ya es hora de regresar a casa...

-¡No iré a ninguna parte!-. Reclamó Jeanne-. ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué?

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas-. Dijo Ren en tono calmado, de nada valía ponerse a discutir con Jeanne en ese estado-. Pero si lo hice, lo siento, ¿Si?, ¿Podemos hablar de ello?

- ¿Hablar?-. Preguntó Jeanne llorando de nuevo-. Vete Ren, Déjame sola... ¡Déjame y regresa con ella!

- Jeanne...-. Dijo Ren-. Debes ir a casa

- ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡No necesito nada! ¡Estoy feliz aquí!-. Gritó Jeanne-. ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres meterme en un taxi no? ¡Deshacerte de mí!

- CLARO QUE NO, te llevaré yo mismo-. Dijo Ren sin pensar dos veces en lo que había dicho-. Vamos Jeanne, ven

- No quiero-. Gimoteó ella dándole otro sorbo al whisky

- No te dejaré lastimarte Jeanne, dije que nos vamos Y NOS VAMOS-. Afirmó Ren cogiéndola a ella en brazos de un solo movimiento, a consecuencia la botella se cayó-. Venga.-. Agregó al guardia, con suerte y podría despachar a Jeanne junto al guardia sin que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Sin embargo llegados al estacionamiento Jeanne se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Ren.

- Jeanne... JEANNE... -. Le llamó Ren en vano entonces suspiró-. ¿Tiene comunicación con sus demás compañeros?

- Sí señor-. Dijo el guardia y enseguida sacó su comunicador.-. Rogers, aquí Tanaka... cambio.

- Necesito mandar un mensaje a... a mi esposa-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí señor-. Respondió el guardia-. Rogers, aquí Tanaka, localice a la señora Tao... cambio.

- Aquí Rogers... entendido... cambio-. Respondieron.

_"Ok, piensa Ren... puedo llevar a Jeanne a su departamento, dejarla y regresar e irme a casa con Tamao"_-. Se dijo Ren intentando contener a la sollozante Jeanne en sus brazos-. _"Pero debo decirle, esta vez no será demasiado tiempo..."_

**...**

**...**

**...**

Del otro lado Rogers intentaba localizar a Tamao entre los invitados restantes, la mencionada se hallaba caminando entre la gente, cuando pasó por el lado de otros guardias.

- Oye ¿Qué fue del actor Ren Tao y esa muchacha?-. Preguntaba uno de ellos.

- Escuché decir a Tanaka que se armó un show en el bar... al parecer la joven se pasó de copas y bueno... supongo que ha de ser amiga o pariente del actor, se la llevó al estacionamiento-. Dijo el otro.

Tamao se quedó muy quieta unos segundos detrás de ellos; la mala espina regresó más punzante que nunca y antes de que pudiera siquiera meditarlo, se hallaba en camino hacia el estacionamiento, tal fue su prisa que pasó por el lado de Hao en uno de los pasillos sin siquiera notarlo.

- ¿Tamao?-. Dijo Hao sin que ella dejara de correr-. ¡Tamao espera!-. Exclamó antes de correr tras ella.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mientras tanto Ren había acomodado a Jeanne en el asiento de copiloto de su auto, sin embargo estaba determinado a no irse sin hablar con Tamao.

- ¡Qué sucede con el mensaje! NECESITO hablar con mi esposa-. Apremió Ren mientras Jeanne dentro del auto sollozaba y exclamaba que quería su whisky.

- Intentan localizarla señor, pero...-. Trataba de decir el guardia Tanaka.

- ¡Pues dejen de intentar y háganlo!-. Dijo Ren molesto.

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó de pronto Jeanne-. Ren no me siento bien.

Ahogando un suspiro resignado, Ren se acercó al auto.

- Intenta tranquilizarte-. Dijo en voz serena-. Tanto whisky te hizo mal... cierra los ojos Jeanne.

- No me vas a dejar sola ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Jeanne sacando su mano por la ventana abierta-. ¿Verdad que no?... Hao puede desaparecer; pero tú nunca te irás de mi lado ¿Verdad?

- Jeanne...-. Dijo Ren sin saber qué responder.

- Porque yo soy lo más importante para ti...-. Siguió Jeanne en tono lamentoso-. Más que nada y que nadie.

- Jeannie, intenta dormir... te llevaré a casa pronto-. Respondió Ren y entonces cogió la mano que ella le extendía-. Estarás mejor... lo prometo.

- ¿Verdad que no me vas a dejar nunca sola?-. Dijo Jeanne-. Jamás... por nadie, ni siquiera por ella...

- Jeanne...-. Musitó Ren en tono conciliador

- ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Jeanne insistente.

- No creo que sea...-. Intentó decir Ren algo apenado por la presencia del guardia

- ¡¿Verdad?-. Exclamó ella apretando su mano

- Lo que digas Jeanne-. Dijo Ren para quitarse la pregunta de encima.

Fue entonces cuando la voz del guardia lo distrajo, no porque hubiera hablado en sí, o porque le exigían por radio que contestara, sino por una sola palabra.

- ¡Señora!

Casi al instante Ren se enderezó y volteó... junto al guardia estaba Tamao, con la respiración algo entrecortada y con la mirada fija en él, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

- ¡Tanaka! ¡Tanaka contesta! No localizamos a la señora Tao por ningún lado... Cambio-. Se oía por la radio.

- Aquí Tanaka... ya no es necesario... cambio y fuera-. Dijo Tanaka.

- Tamao, ¿Por qué no estás en la sala de cine?-. Preguntó Ren soltando a Jeanne, aunque su agarre de mano no pasara desapercibido para ella.

- Yo...-. Musitó ella, ¿Por qué había corrido hasta ahí en primer lugar?- Es que...

- Escucha, debes regresar-. Dijo Ren acercándose un poco-. Debo llevar a Jeanne a su departamento.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Debo llevar a Jeanne a su departamento-. Dijo Ren-. Tamao regresa adentro, permanece con Anna y los demás, yo...

- ¡REN!-. Exclamó Jeanne de pronto.

- No se encuentra bien como para manejar ahora-. Dijo Ren-. La llevaré a casa y... voy a volver por ti ¿Si?, pero si llegara a demorarme dile a Anna que el chofer que contrató te lleve a casa.

- ¿No vas a regresar?-. Preguntó Tamao desconcertada y casi enseguida Jeanne volvió a llamarlo haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

- Ella no se encuentra bien, no puedo dejarla sola-. Dijo Ren tratando de no sentirse más culpable de lo que se sentía.

- ¿Pero no vas a...?-. Trató de decir Tamao sintiéndose nuevamente descorazonada.

- NO LO SÉ-. Gritó Ren sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, Tamao no pudo evitar sobrecogerse, lo mismo que el guardia sorprenderse-. Debo irme... por favor haz lo que te digo... por favor

No obtuvo más respuesta que un leve temblor en los labios de Tamao haciendo compañía perfecta a su brillante y abierta mirada, Ren no se encontraba en una situación agradable al tener que cuidar de Jeanne una vez más, de hecho, deseaba no tener que hacerlo al menos por esa vez, por estar ahí Tamao... por estarle ella mirando de esa forma tan triste...

Entonces dio la vuelta al auto para subir de una buena vez y fue entonces que Hao apareció detrás de Tamao.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corriste de esa forma?-. Preguntó Hao a una Tamao ensimismada que ni siquiera le escuchó-. ¿Tamao?

Entonces se fijó en la petrificada mirada de Tamao y al seguirla dio con Ren, enseguida entendió todo, en el asiento del copiloto una Jeanne que agitaba los brazos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta invisible y que a la vez que canturreaba algo inentendible y Ren con la puerta abierta de su auto y la mirada fija en él.

- _"Maldición ¡¿Qué rayos hace Hao aquí?_!"-. Maldijo Ren interiormente, sin embargo solo el guardia se percató de la innata tensión entre ambos-. "_Regresaré... Tamao, VOY A REGRESAR"_-. se prometió a sí mismo.

Hao lo observó unos segundos más, Ren no entendía qué hacía allí y menos le agradaba la idea de dejarlo junto a Tamao, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y por qué el muy idiota le miraba como si esperara que él le dijera algo?...

- "Estoy perdiendo el tiempo"-. Se dijo Ren y precisamente cuando hacía ademán de subir al auto Hao habló.

- REN...-. Dijo Hao deteniéndolo en el acto, lucía más seguro que nunca y un brillo triunfante se asomaba en su mirada hacia su ex mejor amigo.

Ren aguardó a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir, y fue luego de una pequeña mueca por parte de Hao que lo supo.

- Ya has elegido...-. Fue todo lo que dijo Hao luego de darle un tiempo prudencial a Ren; el aludido sintió como si le hubiera lanzado una roca encima, aunque a decir verdad no entendía por completo el significado de esa frase, pero por como Hao observó a Tamao después, pudo adivinarlo.

Recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina por parte de Ren; quien parecía contestarle algo en silencio; pero entonces el actor subió a su auto.

Prácticamente estrujó el volante imaginando que era el cuello de Hao lo que tenía entre sus dedos; luego pisó con furia el acelerador rogando al cielo que Tamao regresara a la sala de cine; ya en camino miró un rato a Jeanne que seguía balbuceando incoherencias, y por primera vez en su vida pensó que estaba postergando algo demasiado importante, y no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, **renunciar a algo por Jeanne**; PERO... esta vez costaba demasiado; lo suficiente como para desear con todas sus fuerzas dar la vuelta al auto y regresar.

... al mismo tiempo la voz de Hao no demoró en sonar como eco en sus recuerdos, "_Ya has elegido_"...

_-"No..."-._ Se dijo Ren pisando el acelerador-. "_Esto no se ha acabado Hao... APENAS COMIENZA_".

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y chicas eso es todo por hoy, ¡Las extrañé a todas en mi viaje u.u!, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con las pilas (baterías) puestas, aunque mis pilas se gastan con las correcciones XD!, por eso un poco pequeña la actualización!, muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y con la historia que de corazón espero que guste a todas!, muchísimas gracias por haber superado los 200 reviews, jamás me imaginé llegar a tal nivel de aceptación en mis escritos y también por cada uno de sus mensajes, los valoro mucho a cada uno de ellos y al cariño que me expresan, en verdad!, los valoro más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras; son simplemente geniales y las adoro!**

**Besos!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Akira:** ¡hola!, cuánto tiempo!, hehe muchas gracias por lo de mi cumple :P, fue el 26 de agosto ^^!... jejeje ! y bueeeno, los tiempos van mejorando, las penas que aunque siguen se hacen pequeñas y vienen los tiempos mejores; que si no llegan una los tiene que hacer XD... ¿Cómo te va a ti?, espero que muy bien; y que si hay contratiempos, pronto los superes!, todos los buenos deseos para que lo logres :D con calma y paciencia :D!... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic Akira; me da muchísimo gusto que te siga entreteniendo y cause la expectativa que quiero, y qué te diré de las emociones?... Uyyy faltan aún!, la que les espera a los pobres! :P... sobre el largo de los capítulos, quizá no sean tan extensos como los últimos, trataré de lograrlo :P, pero la buena noticia es que seguiré escribiendo (Así que no os preocupéis porque deje colgado el fic :D)... a ver como les va a Ren, Hao y Tamao jojo!... ahora te dejo esperando que te haya gustado la conti, aunque este pequeña :)!, gracias por tu review! besoss!, hasta la próxima semana!

**MaayeeUchiba:** ¡hola Maayee!, no te preocupes :), lo importante para mi es que te guste la historia :D a fin de que eso se trata :)!, aunque siempre agradezco cada review también :D (No puedo evitarlo los amo :P) y bueno con respecto a Ren, ojalá no haga enojar mucho con haber "escogido" a Jeanne, y entre comillas porque técnicamente no lo hizo... aunque lo parezca jijiji!, (Yo y mis enredos), sobre Hao, bueno... ya puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y piensa jugar hasta las últimas consecuencias; aunque Tamao para él significa más que un trofeo, eso le va a dar más de un dolor de cabeza al pobre Ren :P... jajaja, lo siento por el suspenso del anterior capi y por el suspenso de este también :P, pero como dije arriba me falta corregir pequeños detalles :P (Y modificar otros), sobre el nuevo personaje... llegará para sorprender jojojo!, ya le cree su entrada y lo primero que hará será sacar de quicio a Ren XD! lalala. (Como que mucho me estoy ensañando con el chino no? :P) bueeeeno XD! ni modo!, en fin!, muchas gracias a ti por el review! :), suerte en todo en el fin de semana y la que viene, que la pases bonito :D!, hasta la próxima semana! besosss! 

**Stellar BS:** Stellar! T.T!, oye te extrañé! XD... y recién hoy reviso los reviews XD!, jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi; le puse como dices, un poquito de todo, (Y al fin el esperado roce)... en algo tenía que compensar mi ausencia por esta semana jajajajajaa, aunque hoy venga con un capi un poco corto a comparación de los otros dos :P... jajaja bueno XD creo que Ren está aprendiendo a que Tamao no le va a ser eterna, su típica reacción es ... "Enojarse primero; oxigenar el cerebro y pensar DESPUÉS" xD; luego... uy el roce! y luego la manito XD, comprendamos al chofer, con Anna de por medio no solo peligraba su trabajo sino su estabilidad emocional XD además suficiente con el temperamental genio de nuestro personaje querido... osea Ren XD; la verdad estoy escribiendo como ... uhm.. viñetas para tratar de hacerme a la idea de los besos XD porque va a haber (No diré cuando muajaja) :P, lo del bebé sirvió para que Ren viera otra faceta más de Tamao; quizá un tanto maternal... pero si te diste cuenta siente admiración por ella, aunque su pecado sea no decirlo abiertamente; y cuando es descubierto prefiere enojarse a admitirlo XD., Bueno en este capi está la reivindicación de Hao u.u!, le haré presentar batalla, y con suerte si lo hago bien, más de una quedará indecisa sobre quién debe quedarse con Tamao jijiji!; lo de Jeanne fue definitivamente una especie de "revancha" contra Hao; utilizó incluso sus mismas palabras para con ella.

Y también Jun; esa escena al inicio iba a ser con Pilika y no con Jun, pero luego me puse a pensar que lo más común sería que la "amiga" le ayudara con el vestido; pero que la aparición de Jun sorprendería más; luego lo de Jeanne y la victoria de Jun salió por añadidura XD, mi cuñada ideal XD (Y la de muchas definitivamente), Ren como dices va a tener que aprender a diferenciar entre sus sentimientos o... (Canturreo en este momento) ¡Le van a bajar a la chica! XD y Hao se irá feliz "lero- lero"!. jajajajaja pobre Jeanne XD Uhmmm, quizá la reivindique un poco, tampoco como para que se vuelva la heroína de pronto, pero sí u.u!, es otra a la que haré madurar muajaja. (le va a doler)

Y sobre cuidarse, en definitiva, NADA DE CUIDARSE, ayer me comí una pizza grasosa, una bolsa de papas y hoy tuve parrillada :D, mañana quien sabe XD! Uhmm por aquí hubo un pequeñísimo temblor el 27 u.u!,... ojala que no haya terremoto este 27 de octubre; no me conviene :P jojojo... jajajaja creo que ahora comprendo mejor eso de cocinarse :P si no muero intoxicada últimamente es pura obra divina, es que ando mismo "Mi pobre angelito", sola en casa y me tengo que cocinar :P pero como me da flojera pues... hago mis fieles sopitas de 15 minutos y con eso subsisto (He ahí la explicación de la pizza y la parrillada de hoy, como me moría de hambre solicité auxilio a mis amigos XD = pizza, y hoy me auxiliaron los chicos de mi elenco = parrillada o barbacoa, como prefieras XD)

Jajaja, ya me extrañaba que el review llegara a su fin, como que los PS se han vuelto una tradición infaltable entre nosotras no? XD,

PS: Creo que lo del manicomio uhm... no sé, pongámosle el nombre fino de manicomio... osea "Terapia" XD, jajajaja, (Pero también hay que considerar al pobre personal del manicomio que no tiene la culpa de nada)... y... está bien u.u!; que no se lleven a los monos, pero tampoco a ti ¬¬!, no había pensado en monos como mascota... uhm, supongo que sería interesante un monito chiquito.

PS2: Gracias por decir lo de mi gatito, aún lo extraño mucho... pero ya no me siento tan triste, creo que ayuda que lo sepultamos dentro de casa y me consuela ponerle florecitas e imaginar que lo tengo aún cerca, (Sorprendentemente otro que está deprimido desde que murió el gato es mi perro... ya le he pillado mirando la tumbita varias veces, y otras tantas sentado a su lado o. O!)...

PS3: XD golpearlos o primero decirles "Lero-lero! ¿No que muy sabios?" XD; Uhmmm... bueeeno, igual me graduaré ¬¬! y no quiero; aunque tengo buenas notas u.u!, en fin que venga lo que tenga que venir... eso sí, siempre y cuando no me impongan dietas yo PAZ Y AMOR.

PS4: Por cierto... conté unas 3 veces y me diste mi review número 200 o°v°o!, graciaaaaas :D!

Jajaja, cuídate mucho Stellar!, besoss! :D!

**Helen:** ¡hey! ¡Hola ¿Cómo te va?, espero que muy bien :), gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te siga gustando y que te de un momento de felicidad; disculpa la demora en esta actualización que igualmente espero que disfrutes; aunque vuelvo a dejarlas en suspenso XD!... en fin!, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!, lo valoro mucho!, hasta la próxima semana! ¡Cuídate besoss!

**Matilda DeLarge:** ¡Hola! muchas gracias por animarte a dejar tu review! :)... si yo a veces también he tenido problemas con la cuenta de FF XD, bueno, para un acercamiento más... osea así como el roce o algo más intenso, pasará un poquito (un poquito de caos para Ren, parece q el muchacho solo entiende a la mala XD), pero si habrán ciertos acercamientos no tan directos XD!,, respecto a mi gatito, si... sigo aún un poco triste, pero por otro lado me alucino que todavía lo tengo cerca, con mi madre decidimos enterrarlo en el jardín, y bueno, aunque literalmente se haya ido; me gusta ponerle flores y visitarlo de vez en cuando... creo que eso me hace valorar más lo que tengo; aunque con su ida se haya cerrado una etapa de mi vida... y la que viene la enfrentaré tranquila y en paz :D!, muchas gracias por tu comentario Matilda :)!, sobre el capítulo solo me queda esperar que te haya gustado :), hasta la próxima semana conmigo!, cuídate mucho! besoss!

**Wich-Miko: **¡Hola Wich! jejeje, que bueno que mis pequeñas intromisiones en el inglés no hayan desalentado el capi XD me causa mucha gracia la participación de los productores, en especial del gordito XD!... jajajajaja, sobre Hao el sentimiento es mutuo XD, (Lo que me hace dudar entre colocar a Tamao con él o dejarla con Ren) le daré un poco más de acción, no me gustó que el personaje en el dorama se limitara a un paño de lágrimas (uno muy bonito, pero paño al fin XD)... jajajajaja lo del manicomio! XD bueno en opinión de Stellar BS, hay que tomar en cuenta también a los pobres empleados del manicomio, ¿Qué culpa tienen?, XD mejor le daré a Jeanne unas pastillas de "Madurezitina FORTE" :D... jejeje, sobre Jun, bueno, es LA cuñada IDEAL eso ni de qué hablar XD!... ohhh!, ya veo con lo de la contraseña...!, yo también me olvidaba antes, más que me olvidaba la palabra, lo que me olvidaba era mi uso de mayúsculas, al final que tenía que cambiarla de nuevo ¬¬! XD bueno!, yo espero que este capi te haya gustado!, disculpa la demora!... mi viaje me fue genial :D me divertí y me relajé mucho :D!, y aquí ya en mi ciudad me estoy dando unas comilonas estupendas, lo que colabora enormemente a mi buen ánimo :D!, jejeje!, ¡Gracias por tu review Wich-Miko!, hasta la próxima! cuídate! besoss!

**Purah Naberius:** ¡Hola Purah!, jejeje, bueno, aunque este capi no haya estado TAN largo como los otros, espero que igual te haya gustado (Disculpa la demora y el suspenso en que os vuelvo a dejar XD), uhm... pronto se viene el nuevo personaje, y sobre Ren y Tamao; pues, al menos Ren está admitiendo algo... XD, y su "Sentido de posesión" se ha activado profundamente gracias a Hao; (Se le vienen dolores de cabeza al respecto XD), y aunque en este capi no ha habido un acercamiento muy notable entre ellos; bueno... quizá en el siguiente si XD! aún tengo que corregirlo. jejejeje en fin!, gracias por tu review Purah!, cuídate mucho!, hasta la próxima semana conmigo! Besosss!

**Konan Roia**: ¡Hola Konan!, bueeeeno, ya era hora de los celos, y sobre el roce casi beso, bueno... es obvio que me encanta desquiciar a Ren XD, aunque Tamao se va a dar cuenta de algo importante gracias a eso y también gracias a Hao y a que Ren se fuera "nuevamente" con Jeanne... el nuevo personaje llegará a alborotarlos más aún XD! aunque eso será algunos capítulos más adelante XD... me gustaría escribir tan seguido como lo hacía al inicio; y de hecho lo hago... solo que en lo que más me demoro es en corregir, desde la ortografía, la ilación de frases, eliminar las repeticiones lo más que puedo, eliminar los errores, porque a veces me confundo y tengo que volver a leer capítulos pasados para que todo cuadre :P, separar pensamientos de diálogos... waaaa u.u!; y cuando una piensa que está completo, vuelve a revisar y ooootra vez ¬¬!... xD en fin... gajes del oficio supongo... jejeje, cuídate mucho!, suerte en toda la semana, gracias por dejarme tu review!, ojalá el capi te haya gustado :D!, besoss!

**YreSu: **¡YreSu!, cuánto tiempo!... jajaja aya!, yo te explico, es que para cuando tenía que publicar el capi 59, estaba sumamente atareada con la universidad por los exámenes y trabajos finales, por eso me vi en la necesidad de publicar en vez de un capítulo una nota de autora indicando que me demoraría una semana más en colgar la actualización; pero que cuando lo hiciera lo que haría sería reemplazar esa nota por el verdadero capítulo; pidiendo en la nota a mis lectoras y lectores que estuvieran atentos, porque la verdad no sabía si Fanfiction avisa en el mail de los reemplazos de capítulos :P creo que no XD, más bien de nuevo disculpas por la demora y también porque el capi no ha sido tan extenso como los demás... ahhhh y porque vuelvo a dejarlas en suspenso XD! (Fue sin querer queriendo), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que la historia guste y que la esperen pese a mis demoras, eso definitivamente me emociona mucho más de lo que puedo expresar con simples palabras, a la vez que me motiva y me inspira a dar lo mejor de mi ingenio para adecuar esta adaptación y colocarle una y otra cosa :P... GRACIAS, bueeeno :P sobre acercamientos, habrán más adelante; primero Ren tiene que ordenarse y ser sincero consigo mismo... (Aunque... si adelanto, otras personas importantes serán sinceras antes que él XD), muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos con mi viaje, me divertí mucho ! :D, en fin!, ahora conmigo será hasta la próxima semana!, cuídate mucho!, besoss!..

**Tinavb:** ¡Hola Tina! cuanto tiempo! :D, que bueno que sigas aún con esta historia :) me alegró mucho tu review!, jeje, el nuevo personaje vendrá a liar más al pobre Ren, XD y ¿Por qué no?, planeo usarlo como una especie de versión masculina de Jun; no será un nuevo Tao; pero sí alguien que no tema poner en su sitio a Jeanne XD, eso al parecer en 2 o 3 capítulos más :), ya está escrita tu entrada, osea que definitivamente habrá un nuevo personaje; solo tengo que "Editar" corregir y demás antes; jaja sobre Jeanne te diré lo mismo que a Stellar y a Wich- Miko; creo que la reivindicaré un poco...La haré madurar aunque le duela con efectivas pastillas de "Madurezitina FORTE" xD, sobre los acercamientos, pues no serán tan intensos por lo pronto... O quizá sí XD!, pero habrán cambios por parte de Ren... (Tiene que, ahora que comienza a concientizar que Tamao puede no serle eterna), Sobre Yoh y Hao lo dejé de lado por lo pronto; peeeero el nuevo personaje va a colaborar un poco a que se aclare esa situación; aunque primero tendrá que enterarse de ciertos detalles que se perdió por estar lejos; sobre el productor John, si me encantó crearlo XD, al igual que el doctor que atiende a Jeanne capítulos atrás... Uhmmm no sé del doctor; pero John y Colin pueden tener aún cierta participación jijiji!. Hey! gracias por tu review Tina!, ojalá este capi te haya gustado igual!; cuídate mucho!, conmigo será hasta la próxima semana! besosss!.

**Makiii-chan:** ¡Hola Makii!, jejeje, siii ya era hora ! :P, DIOS! me sigo riendo como loca con lo de "pelos de anciana" XD Uhmm ¿Me darías permiso de colocarlo más adelante cuando algún personaje se enfade con Jeanne? XD, jejeje sobre el nuevo personaje, será de aquí a 2 o 3 capítulos más, pero de que aparece, aparece :D!, habrán acercamientos entre Ren y Tamao, peeeero quizá no tan intensos, aún no me decido, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos!, me fue excelente, estoy ahorita full relax :D!, ojalá tú ya te encuentres muchísimo mejor !, muchas gracias por tu review y suerte con todo!, cuídate mucho, besoss! y conmigo hasta la próxima semana!

**Tamy-chan: **¡Hola Tami! definitivamente luego de esta premiere, Ren no podrá seguir insistiendo en que Tamao le es indiferente, eso te lo aseguro XD... pero es un gruñón lindo; lo que le desconcierta es que Tamao sepa sobrellevarlo y aún pueda sonreírle... aunque también va a aprender que Tamao también es una mujer que siente, piensa, se alegre o se entristece; y que su aparente inmunidad hacia él encierra a la vez mucha fragilidad, ella es susceptible a lo que Ren hace, y darse cuenta de eso le va a chocar :P!... jejeje muchas gracias por decir lo del cuarto en el dorama, a mi no terminó de convencerme, siempre me dije, con eso "SE puede hacer mucho más" y lo modifiqué, así como modifiqué la premiere a mi conveniencia jijiji!; jajaja lo de Jun salió de improviso, pero funcionó para hacer rabiar a Jeanne; y sobre el acercamiento de Ren y Tamao, bueno... digamos que ahora a Ren se le va a dificultar muchísimo seguir negando atracción;... disculpa por favor por la demora :), las correcciones me llevan mucho tiempo, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado!, gracias de nuevo por tu review Tamy, cuídate mucho!, besoss! y hasta la próxima semana!.

**M0m0-Chan3 y Lila-chan**: ¡Hola M0m0! jejejeje el sentimiento por Jeanne es mutuo por estos lares :P... creo que intentaré reivindicarla! (un poco), jejejeje ohhh!, bueno fue un viaje casi de una semana el mío :) y si...también extrañé FF, a mis queridas lectoras y mi compu T.T!...franco, estuve lamentándome por demorarme en subir la actualización XD..., el nuevo personaje va a aparecer de aquí a 2 o 3 capítulos; pero ya está escrita su entrada :D... y **¡Lila -Chan!** bienvenida oficialmente al fic !:D, muchas gracias por escribir tú también! (Y por serenar a M0m0! :) ) eres muy amable! me da mucho gusto y alegría que te haya gustado la historia, por mi parte intentaré no demorarme mucho con las actualizaciones!... Muchísimas gracias a las dos por sus comentarios; y también por sus buenos deseos con mi viaje; me la pasé genial :)!, cuídense mucho las dos!, besos! y hasta la próxima semana :D

**Hayari:** ¡Hola Hayari!, owww, muchas gracias por decir lo de mi gatito, por aquí lo vamos superando poco a poco, aunque solo se pueda superar la tristeza, porque olvidar a ese pequeño jamás!, y bueno sobre mi enfermedad, me anduvo fastidiando un poco la semana pasada; pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor, sobre mi viaje, pues no me fue bien, ME FUE GENIAL, me divertí mucho!, y no bien regresé a mi ciudad y estuve en mi cuarto me puse a corregir el capítulo como loca :D!, y bueno aunque la continuación no es tan larga como los anteriores capítulos, espero de corazón que te haya gustado, con todo y que les dejo en suspenso de nuevo :P... jajajajaja, bueno!, la de la idea del manicomio fue Stellar; pero las dos nos pusimos a pensar en que hay que considerar también a los pobrecitos empleados del manicomio... así que, creo que a Jeanne no se queda de otra que madurar... (Aunque le duela), a ver que se me ocurre para eso; sobre el nuevo personaje, aparecerá de aquí a 2 o 3 capítulos, pero eso sí... su entrada ya la tengo escrita, solo me falta corregirla., muchas gracias por tu review!, conmigo hasta la próxima semana! cuídate mucho! besosss!.

**Karen:** ¡Hola Karen!, jejejeje disculpa el suspenso en el anterior capítulo y también el suspenso en el que os dejo en este capi también XD, con lo de mi gatito ya me encuentro más tranquila, aunque siempre la penita sigue allí, con el tiempo se irá superando; pero eso sí, por aquí nadie se olvidará nunca de ese pequeñito, Ahora sobre Ren y Tamao y sobre la reflexión del amor... pues les toca ver si lo suyo es realmente eso, o no... y en todo caso, si vale la pena estar juntos, o simplemente dejarse ir... a eso va a colaborar mucho Hao, en fin!, gracias por tu review! cuídate mucho! besosss!. y hasta la próxima semana!

**isisxcaro.- **¡Hola isisxcaro!, y por supuesto bienvenida oficialmente al fic :D!, me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado tanto como para leerlo en un solo día o.o! me sorprendió!, eres muy amable ! :) y francamente me siento halagada por tus palabras, muchísimas gracias; más bien disculpa la demora y el nuevo suspenso en que dejo el capi :P, (No me pude resistir XD) aún así ojalá que te haya gustado :D, y sobre más fics... bueno, ando que escribo mis pininos de nuevas historias de Ren y Tamao (ya llevo 3 iniciados XD) tengo otro ya colgado que se llama "**愛****" es...**, (te diría lo que significa la palabra en chino, pero :P... revelo con eso el final de esa historia), ahhhh eso si... es una historia Lemon!, así que ojo... como pongo al inicio de ese fic "Menores de edad absténganse ;D" pero definitivamente antes de darles luz verde a mis pininos, terminaré "Casi en el Paraíso" primero; en fin!, gracias de nuevo!, ;)! conmigo hasta la próxima semana!, besoss! cuídate mucho!.

**Im Killjoy:** ¡hola Killjoy!, jejeje muchas gracias !, si, no cabe duda que me gusta hacerlos discutir y hacer rabiar a Ren en especial jajaja :P, disculpa la demora y también por supuesto en que deje de nuevo en suspenso la historia jejeje :P eso le agrega cierto toque pícaro de mi parte XD, jejeje, cuídate mucho!, ya te contesto el otro mensaje por mensaje privado ;)!, hasta la próxima semana! besoss y gracias por tu review!.


	62. Fragilidad

**CAPÍTULO LXII: "Fragilidad"**

...

...

...

Solo el sonido del auto arrancando y saliendo del estacionamiento lograron una reacción en Tamao, el guardia de seguridad por prudencia decidió que lo mejor era alejarse un poco, en tanto que Hao buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir en el momento, guardando silencio al ver los ojos de Tamao fijos en la pista por donde Ren acababa de marcharse, fijos y brillantes...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Se arriesgo a preguntar Hao, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Tamao estaba profundamente sumida en sus más recientes recuerdos; a tal grado que en su mente, volvía a vivirlos; como si solo se encontrara ella en ese lugar y no Hao ni el guardia.

_" ¿No vas a regresar?"..._

_"Ella no se encuentra bien, no puedo dejarla sola"..._

_"¿Pero no vas a...?"..._

_"¡NO LO SÉ!"_

Hasta ahí había escuchado y el resto se resumía en la imagen de Ren alejándose, dejándola, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras que no salieron nunca... "¡No lo hagas, Ren!"; pero él ya no estaba, y lo único que realmente quería en ese momento era desaparecer.

- Tamao, por favor respóndeme...-. Dijo Hao a su lado animándose a tomar su hombro; para Tamao fue como si de pronto fuera jalada hacia un ambiente helado, solo entonces se percató de la presencia de Hao.-. ¿Estás bien?

- No...-. Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para preguntarse qué hacía Hao allí.

- Cielos, estás temblando-. Constató Hao y sin dudarlo colocó su saco sobre sus hombros.

El calorcillo de la prenda de Hao sobre su piel lejos de reconfortarla aumentaron sus ganas de llorar; pero entonces giró el rostro hacia el ejecutivo, no sin antes observar sus manos, sintiéndose terrible y dolorosamente impotente.

- Quiero irme-. Dijo Tamao mirando casi con ruego a Hao-. P-Por favor... sácame de aquí Hao.

Hao entendió perfectamente, aunque de cierta forma le afectó el dolor que expresaba en ese momento Tamao; pero no era momento de cuestionar; en ese momento solo importaba ella y que estuviera bien, por eso cogiéndola de los hombros le dio un suave abrazo.

- Lo haré...-. Dijo Hao terminando el abrazo-. Todo estará bien Tamao, te lo prometo.

Ella no respondió, y su abrazo no había logrado consolarla sino que había sido solo un golpe más a su autoimpuesto valor, inevitablemente la primera lágrima cayó.

- Vamos...-. Agregó Hao conduciéndola a su auto.

De lejos, el guardia Tanaka aún recibía emisiones de radio sin que él pudiera explicarse lo sucedido en el estacionamiento; bueno... no era su trabajo juzgar ni ser indiscreto; pero nada bueno iba a resultar de eso, al menos nada bueno para el actor y la mujer de cabello rosa que se marchaba con el otro sujeto.

- Tanaka, ¡Responde Tanaka!, CAMBIO-. Decía la emisora.

- Aquí Tanaka, cambio-. Respondió al fin.

- ¡Hasta que contestas! ¿En dónde te habías metido?, la señorita Anna nos ha puesto a buscar a Ren Tao y a su esposa ¿Los has visto?... cambio-. Preguntó el otro guardia, para entonces Hao y Tamao acababan de salir del estacionamiento.

- Sí...-. Respondió Tanaka-. Se han marchado... cambio y fuera...

No espero respuesta de su compañero para apagar el radio; como reflejo de su entrenamiento, luego de colocar el radio en su cinturón echó un vistazo al estacionamiento, recorriendo con ella cada auto solo para cerciorarse de que el sitio estuviera "limpio"; y tras constatarlo se obligó a sí mismo a no sacar conjeturas de lo que había observado; luego se encaminó de regreso a la sala de cine, con el único objetivo de encontrar a la única persona a la que le diría todo lo que le había tocado presenciar.

Para los demás, en ese estacionamiento "no había pasado nada" y con esa frase en mente, misma que desmentiría solo frente a Anna Kyoyama se fue del estacionamiento, sin percatarse que aún quedaba alguien más allí dentro. Una persona que causaría muchos problemas, aunque por ellos obtuviera muchos beneficios...

_"Oh sí... esto va a dar de qué hablar"_

**...**

**...**

**...**

En el trayecto al departamento de Jeanne, Ren no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a Tamao y a Hao acechando, ¡Diablos! aprovecharía seguro aquello para quedarse junto a ella; y él no quería... ¡No podía imaginarlo siquiera!, la sola idea lograba que su humor decayera 20 niveles al menos; eso por mencionar que trataba a toda costa de no recordar la expresión de Tamao antes de marcharse.

- N-no... no la amas...-. De pronto la voz de Jeanne en sus letargos etílicos lo distrajo; la joven se hallaba hipando de vez en cuando entre la semi inconsciencia; aunque cuando dijera aquello se hallaba con los parpados cerrados y negando con una mano-. NOO... ¡No la amas!... Hao...

"¿No la amas, Hao?... ¿Sería qué...? ¿Que el muy cretino también se lo había dicho a Jeanne?"-. Se preguntó Ren ante una señal de "Pare" luego de observar a la joven que balbuceaba de vez en cuando entre sus hipidos., "Eso explicaría que se hubiera puesto a beber", se dijo después y pasó una mano por su cabeza en señal de estrés... "Tamao", la llamó en su mente.

- TU...-. Dijo de nuevo Jeanne-. y tú... tu eres como yo... s-s-solo... solo quieres... tenerla ¡Eres como yo!... yo que... solo quiero tener a...

Era lamentoso ver a Jeanne de esa forma; parecía sufrir y a la vez parecía burlarse de algo que él no terminaba de entender; pero ya era suficiente con sus propios pensamientos contradictorios para escuchar los de Jeanne esa noche; de modo que Ren aprovechó su parada para bajar las manos de Jeanne y tratar de acomodarla en el asiento.

- Estarás pronto en casa-. Susurró a lo que Jeanne murmuró un "ajá", antes de quedarse dormida.

Ren estuvo a punto de reanudar su marcha cuando le invadieron nuevas ganas de regresar al teatro; casi en un impulso tomó el celular y sin pensarlo buscó el número de Tamao, _"Contesta, contesta..."_, luego de las 5 o 6 timbradas primeras volvió a intentarlo; luego una tercera vez; pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

"Hola, soy Tamao, en este momento no puedo atenderte, pero te llamaré enseguida cuando me desocupe... por favor deja tu nombre y número, ¡Gracias!"

Un suspiro acompañó al final del último intento; buscó entonces el número de Hao... juraba por su vida que lo haría añicos si se había aprovechado de la situación; pero por otro lado tenía la certeza de que si lo escuchaba, sería capaz de dejar a Jeanne en la misma puerta de su casa y darse a la persecución de su EX mejor amigo.

Aún así no podía simplemente no hacer nada, debía saber... la incertidumbre le estaba destrozando los nervios; entonces hizo lo último que la desesperación le dictó que hiciera... llamar a Anna Kyoyama.

- _"Debo haber perdido el juicio"_-. Se dijo Ren mientras el celular timbraba

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡¿Por qué te has marchado?-. Dijo Anna ni bien supo que era él; _"Lo dicho... ya perdí el juicio"_, pensó Ren; pero Anna continuó-. Ren había una recepción y lo sabías ¡No tenías que arruinarlo!

- Anna...

- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas? ¡Y tenías que hacerla precisamente en la premiere! ¡¿Qué no sabes que la prensa y los críticos están totalmente al pendiente de tus movimientos?-. Siguió Anna a tal volumen que Ren alejó el auricular de su oído.

- Surgió una... emergencia-. Dijo Ren intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el estrés no creciera más, o en todo caso no sonar más alterado de lo que estaba ya.- Escucha, me disculparé ¿Bien?, públicamente si quieres, organiza una conferencia, una entrevista, ¡Una biografía o lo que gustes!... pero por favor no me aumentes ese problema ahora...

- Más te vale que te estés muriendo-. Dijo Anna y de pronto bajó la guardia.

- Si, que tierna...-. Ironizó Ren, pero entonces recordó el motivo de su llamada-. Anna... necesito un favor.

- ¡¿Ahora? Preguntó Anna que se había separado un momento de los productores y demás-. Dime que no te metiste en otro problema y que el "problema o emergencia" es de otro.

- Algo así...-. Dijo Ren mirando a Jeanne de reojo _"Bien, al menos ya no está hablando"_-. Escucha, Tamao sigue allí... necesito que te hagas cargo de ella hasta que regrese, por favor.

- ¿Que Tamao qué?-. Murmuró Anna oliéndose un problema más grave que el que Ren quería aparentar con esa "emergencia"-. ¡¿Y en dónde rayos estás tú? me dijeron que te habías ido con ella-. agregó la mánager _"El que me haya dado esa información será despedido"._

_¡¿Qué me fui con...?-_. pensó Ren alarmado y sus sentidos indicaron a Hao como el responsable de eso... "No lo ha hecho, "

- ¿Ren?-. Llamó Anna cuando escuchó una especie de golpe acompañado por un gruñido.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?, Tamao se quedó en el teatro, le pedí que te buscara... ¡ARG!-. Respondió Ren-.

- Hace unos minutos...-. Dijo Anna-. Ren, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Maldición...-. Dijo Ren y enseguida supo lo que podría haber sucedido... "Hao"-. La dejé en el estacionamiento, Anna ¡Debes encontrarla!

- ¡¿Cómo que la dejaste en el estacionamiento? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?-. Exigió saber Anna-. ¡REN TAO...!

- ¡Jeanne está en aprietos!-. Confesó Ren-. La tengo de copiloto en este momento, está muy tomada ¿Bien?, estaba haciendo un escándalo en el bar y tengo que llevarla a casa.

- ¿Y por qué tú exactamente? ¡Pudiste tomarle un taxi o hacer que alguien la llevara! ¡Rayos Ren!-. Dijo Anna sintiendo frustración ajena-.

- Ya no me digas lo que debí haber hecho ¿Puedes?... lo sé muy bien-. Refutó Ren-. Por favor Anna localiza a Tamao, es muy importante.

- Veré qué puedo hacer ¿Bien?... por tu bien que Tamao siga en el estacionamiento y que me hayan informado mal... ¡Eres increíble!-. Agregó Anna antes de colgar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Luego de que Anna colgara, Ren condujo a toda prisa por Okinawa con una sola cosa en mente, "Regresar lo antes posible al teatro". Sin embargo allá, Anna había hecho que los guardias registraran todo el sitio en búsqueda de Tamao; hasta que el guardia Tanaka se acercó...

_"Bien, se había dicho que solo le diría lo que vio a su jefa y eso haría"._

- Disculpe señorita Kyoyama-. Dijo el hombre al acercarse.

- ¿Encontraron a la señora Tao?-. Preguntó Anna.

- No señorita, pero es de eso de lo que vengo a hablarle... soy Alec Tanaka por cierto-. Dijo Tanaka.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir?-. Apremió Anna.

- Estuve junto a la joven que tomó de más en el bar, acompañé al señor Tao al estacionamiento cuando al fin pudo llevársela-. Comenzó Tanaka-. La señorita estaba muy tomada y decía incoherencias, el señor Tao me pidió comunicarlo con su esposa, pero antes de que lo lográramos la señora Tao apareció en el estacionamiento.

-_ "Diablos"_-. Pensó Anna-. ¿Y qué pasó?

- El señor Tao le pidió que regresara adentro, argumentó que debía ayudar a la señorita en el auto, que... no podía dejarla sola, no entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió... solo que en ese momento la señora lucía muy afectada... luego el otro señor apareció y...

_"Maiden, ¡Tenía que ser Maiden de por medio, ¿Pero qué tiene Ren con esa mujer? ¡Ah no! ¡Me va a escuchar cuando...!... un segundo ¡¿Qué señor?_

- ¿Señor? ¿Cuál señor?-. Preguntó Anna.

- No lo conozco de nombre, pero estaba entre los invitados al estreno-. Dijo Tanaka-. Él le mencionó algo extraño al señor Tao.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Anna-. ¡¿Qué cosa? ¡Habla ya!

- Dijo... que el señor Tao ya había escogido, no sé exactamente a qué se refirió, pero el señor Tao se marchó.

- ¿Y Tamao?-. Preguntó Anna-. La esposa de Ren ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- La señora lucía muy afectada... y luego ese otro hombre se la llevó-. Dijo Tanaka.

- ¿Cómo era ese hombre?-. Preguntó Anna vaticinando un GRAN, GRAN PROBLEMA.

- Vestía de forma elegante, era moreno, más o menos de mi estatura, cabello marrón largo...-. Comenzó a relatar Tanaka, y entonces recordó el nombre que había mencionado Tamao-. C-Creo que... se llamaba Hao.

- ¿HAO?-. Exclamó Anna y ante el asentimiento de Tanaka su vaticinio se tornó en confusión, ¿Qué pintaba Hao Asakura en todo esto? y lo peor del asunto es que no podía hacer nada con los productores y demás personas allí, ¿Qué había provocado Ren ahora? ¿Por qué Tamao estaba afectada como había dicho Tanaka? ¿Por qué se había marchado con Hao?...-. ¿Alguien sabe de esto?

- No señorita, solo estaba yo-. Dijo Tanaka.

- Ok... cancele la búsqueda, veré... veré como arreglo esto-. Respondió Anna-. Y Tanaka... ni una palabra a nadie.

- Lo que ordene señorita-. Respondió Tanaka y entonces Anna se acercó a los productores nuevamente.

Colin y Jhon mientras tanto conversaban con los críticos, sobre la trama, la producción, las escenas, la actuación, Anna se mantuvo a distancia prudente, contestando con cortas sonrisas de vez en cuando y atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, _"Tranquila Anna, solo los vio Tanaka y no va a decir nada... pero Ren y Tamao tienen muchas cosas que aclararme... y también Hao Asakura_", a medida que los minutos transcurrían fue agradeciendo internamente que los invitados comenzaran a abandonar la sala de teatro, todos se dirigían a la recepción.

- Anna-. Dijo Colin al acercarse-. ¿Y Ren?

- And Ren's wife?-. Agregó Jhon-. ("¿Y la esposa de Ren?")

- Se... se adelantaron-. Mintió Anna-. Colin, necesito ir a mi oficina antes de ir a la recepción, ¿Podrían adelantarse ustedes también?

- Claro, claro Anna-. Respondió Colin, no obstante la notó inquieta-. ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí...-. Mintió de nuevo Anna-. No se preocupen, por favor dile eso a Jhon, los veré allá.

- Está bien-. Dijo Colin y cogió a Jhon del hombro explicándole.

Enseguida Anna tomó su celular y marcó el número de Ren mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, entretanto Ren ya había llegado al departamento de Jeanne y estando a punto de sacarla a ella del auto su celular sonó; leyó "Anna" en el identificador de voz y pidió al cielo porque le dijera que había encontrado a Tamao, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que no.

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

- Anna-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Ya has terminado con tu "Amiga"?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Estoy en su apartamento... la dejaré y luego regreso al teatro-. Dijo Ren mirando a una Jeanne profundamente dormida.

- No, no irás al teatro, en cuanto te deshagas de Maiden te vas directamente a mi oficina ¿Queda claro?-. Ordenó Anna.

- ¿A tu oficina?-. Preguntó Ren sin comprender-. ¿Y Tamao?

- LIMÍTATE A HACER LO QUE TE DIGO-. Gritó Anna.

- ¿Dónde está ella?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Eso es lo que intento averiguar-. Dijo Anna-. Tienes mucho que explicarme Ren...

- ¿Cómo que no saben dónde está?-. Preguntó Ren preocupado.

- Se fue con Asakura-. Respondió Anna-. ¿Quieres que ahora me ponga a perseguirlo?... ve a mi oficina Ren, es todo lo que tienes que hacer y por lo que más quieras... ¡Ya no causes más problemas!-. Agregó una irritada mánager antes de colgar.

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

-"¡Diablos!"-. Masculló Ren y enseguida buscó el número de Hao en su celular-. Más te vale que contestes... más te vale

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hao había tenido la intención de llevar a Tamao a su casa, sin embargo cuando se dirigía a la autopista se dio conque Tamao lloraba, entonces optó por detenerse en el primer lugar que pudo.

- Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres-. Dijo Hao en tono paciente- Tamao... no llores, por favor

- Lo siento-. Dijo Tamao y sintió la garganta seca, como si no hubiera dicho una sola palabra en años.

- ¿Es por Ren?-. Preguntó Hao y la mirada se Tamao se apesadumbró más-. Lo siento... me detuve porque no puedo ni quiero dejarte cómo estás en tu casa...

- Es... Estaré bien-. Dijo ella débilmente-. No me hagas caso.

- Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo hacer eso-. Contestó Hao.

- Hao... ¿Por qué...?...-. Comenzó Tamao, trataba de comprender, trataba de hacerse una idea que pudiera justificar a Ren ante sí misma, ¿Y por qué? se preguntaba después sin finalizar su pregunta a Hao, ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de justificar a Ren?-. ¿Cuál es... el lazo de Jeanne con Ren?

A Hao la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, la mirada de Tamao no ayudaba a que pudiera mostrarse totalmente ecuánime.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-. Preguntó Hao.

- No lo sé-. Respondió Tamao y de hecho así era, no sabía si quería, pero con todas las fuerzas que le permitían el agotamiento, DEBÍA

- Podemos si quieres, conversar de esto otro día, cuando estés más tranquila-. Dijo Hao.

- Podríamos-. Dijo Tamao-. Y no sé si quiero hablar de esto...-. Entonces le miró de nuevo-. pero sé que lo necesito y no tengo a quien más preguntar.

Hao sopesó la idea unos segundos y asintió.

- Ok...-. Dijo Hao intentando reunir en su mente lo más importante de toda la historia...

... pero algo era seguro; le contaría la verdad a Tamao, aunque con eso terminara de enterrar para siempre su amistad con Ren.

- Bien... sabes que Ren, Jeanne y yo somos amigos desde hace años, aunque Ren y yo lo fuimos primero-. Comenzó Hao-. ¿Sabes algo de la historia familiar de Ren?

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao.

- Entiendo, entonces debes saber de su hermana pequeña-. Dijo Hao y Tamao asintió-. Cuando Mei murió, ya Ren conocía a Jeanne... yo aparecí casi un año después de mi viaje a Inglaterra, teníamos él y yo cerca de 13 años y Jeanne 12, en fin... al parecer Ren visualizó en Jeanne a su hermana muerta, no por parecido físico... sino porque desde siempre Jeanne se mostró muy frágil y algo enfermiza.

Tamao a medida que él relataba iba asintiendo, intentando alejar todo que estaba sintiendo para lograr comprender.

- Se dedicó a protegerla y...-. Dijo Hao pero entonces se detuvo-. y aunque suene extraño... yo me interpuse entre ellos.

- ¿Interponerte?-. Preguntó Tamao y Hao asintió con suavidad, mirando ligeramente al frente unos segundos.

- En ese entonces no sabía a ciencia cierta sobre los sentimientos de Ren, todos éramos adolescentes y pues... me enamoré de Jeanne-. Confesó Hao y Tamao balbuceó un "oh"-. En fin... no duró nada... apenas unos 3 meses, luego me fui del país, regresaba continuamente; pero a medida que crecíamos mis obligaciones y metas fueron cambiando, todos cambiamos... Ren se hizo actor y yo comencé mis empresas... todos cambiaron excepto Jeanne.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Ella cree seguir enamorada de mí-. Explicó Hao-. No es fácil decirte lo que te voy a decir; pero quiero ser honesto contigo, quizá esto lo sepas ya... pero, en sí el problema y creo que tiene que ver con lo que me preguntaste, es que... que Ren... Ren siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

¿Ren?, se dijo Tamao desviando la mirada y de pronto todo cobró sentido, hasta antes de eso creía que la de la actitud extraña solo era Jeanne Maiden, y que Ren solo actuaba por costumbre, por preocupación extra con su amiga; quizá un tanto extraña, pero que no respondía al mismo nivel que la actitud de Jeanne.

_"¡Santo cielo!"_-. Pensó Tamao llevándose una mano a la boca; miles de flashes atacaban su mente en ese instante luego de lo dicho por Hao, si era cierto... y Ren siempre había estado enamorado de Jeanne, aún debía estarlo...

_"Por eso reacciona como lo hace", "Por eso... siempre acude a ella cuando lo llama", "Por eso se preocupa tanto, y si siempre la ha querido entonces... lo de ese día, ese... ¡Ese anillo era para...!"_

Recordó entonces a Ren recitando en la cocina, meses atrás mientras, recitaba una declaración muy cursi teniendo de blanco al fregadero, que luego él dijo que se trataba de un guión.

_"- Yo...A mí... me gustaría que no te fueras... Quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre..." _

Un guión de película "_¡Sí claro! ¡TONTA!_" Se Dijo Tamao a sí misma y los flashes continuaron.

_"- Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre te he querido"-_. No podía referirse de ese modo a nadie más que no fuera Jeanne-. _"¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?... pequeña cásate conmigo..."_

... "_¡¿Y eso significa que...?_" se preguntó alarmada recordando de pronto la fiesta de Hao meses atrás, la fiesta donde toda la pantomima del "matrimonio" había comenzado.

Recordaba el mal presentimiento; recordaba haberse topado con Jeanne que corría alterada en dirección contraria a ella y luego toparse con Hao luego de librarse de Ren

_"¡... debemos detenerla antes que encuentre a Ren!"-._ Había dicho Hao apresuradamente ese día luego de echarse a correr tras Jeanne.

Recordó también la pelea de Jeanne y Ren; y si bien no escuchó del todo recordaba las voces alteradas de ambos; la gente comenzando a rodearles y ella intentando escabullirse hasta llegar al lado del actor.

_"-¡Jeanne basta!... ¡¿Qué crees que haces?"_-. Recordó la voz de Hao y luego la de Jeanne.

_" - ¡Déjame!... DILO YA... si es verdad todo lo que digo... ¡DILO REN!"-. _

Luego recordó el rostro aturdido de Ren que luego se llenó de furia ante los reclamos de Jeanne que en ese momento, Tamao no entendió; pero que ahora cobraban sentido así como todo lo que había hecho Ren desde ese entonces.

_" ¡Sí!... ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!... ¡TE AMO...!"-._ Había gritado Ren.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Por todos los cielos eso estaba más claro que el agua!, Ren había gritado todo eso mirando a Jeanne, confesándose **A JEANNE**, para luego en un arrebato cogerla a ella del brazo, gritar su nombre y besarla en medio de toda esa gente..

- _"¡TE AMO!... ¡TAMAO!"_

Crash... Crash... Crash, un sonido parecido se llevaba a cabo en Tamao, tanto en sus oídos como en su pecho, de pronto ello se transformó en una especie de zumbido que solo fue roto por la voz de Hao.

- ¿Tamao? ¡TAMAO!-. La llamó Hao viéndola con la mirada perdida

- E-Eso era lo que pasó en la fiesta en realidad-. Musitó Tamao más para sí misma que para Hao.

- ¿De qué fiesta hablas?-. Preguntó Hao preocupado por la actitud de ella; a primer juzgamiento ella...

_"Ella sí está enamorada de Ren"_, pensó Hao... _"Si no, no reaccionaría así, pero... Ren no la merece"_

-_"T-Todo este tiempo..."_-. Pensaba Tamao mientras que pasaba una mano por su cabeza-. _"¡Todo este tiempo lo único que ha hecho ha sido usarme para proteger a Jeanne...!"_

Entonces con la mirada muy abierta observó de nuevo a Hao.

- ¿Lo sabías?-. Preguntó Tamao-. ¿Sabías todo este tiempo que ellos...?

- Prometí ser honesto contigo-. Dijo Hao-. Y aunque no todo vaya a mi favor lo voy a hacer... en esta situación no hay un "Ellos", no al menos por parte de Jeanne... y sobre si lo sabía, es decir, de los sentimientos de Ren, siempre lo supe... pero me confundí cuando él dijo que lo había olvidado antes de casarse contigo.

- ¿Y...? ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?-. Preguntó Tamao.

En verdad hubiera hecho todo por evitar la pena de Tamao; ¿Por qué se lo había dicho?, Hao miró a los ojos a la joven; esperando que su propia sinceridad hablara por él, tanto en palabras como en el significado de la mirada que le dirigía en esos momentos.

- Porque quiero decirte la verdad, porque... no quiero volver a verte tan confundida y triste como hoy en el estacionamiento-. Dijo Hao-. He intentado saber lo que se propone Ren de muchas formas... pero, aunque tengo cierta certeza de que aún quiere a Jeanne... lo que no puedo comprender aún es lo que lo une a ti... o al revés.

- Yo...-. Musitó Tamao y estuvo a 5 segundos de revelar toda la verdad... cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Hao.

El mencionado tomó el aparato, pero tras leer "Ren" en el identificador decidió ignorarlo.

- Puedes confiar en mí Tamao-. Le aseguró a la joven dejando que el celular sonara.

- H-Hao.. tu celular-. Le recordó Tamao.

- Deja que suene, no hay nada más importante en este momento para mí que tú-. Respondió Hao y un nuevo recuerdo atacó a Tamao sin proponérselo... cuando Ren le decía algo similar a Jeanne en el hospital... entonces se determinó que... "No quería hablar", de hecho, pese a que Hao significaba un gran apoyo para ella en ese momento, lo único que realmente deseaba era estar en casa.

Mientras tanto el celular seguía sonando.

- _"Puedes reventar el teléfono Ren, no te haré caso"_-. Pensó Hao tras constatar que se trataba de Ren otra vez-. Tamao guardas algo... lo sé.

-No quiero hablar de eso-. Dijo Tamao _"Y aunque quisiera no podría... ¿Cómo puedo explicar todo lo que he hecho y tratar de justificarme?... menos estando como estoy"_-. Quiero ir a casa...

- Lo entiendo, y te prometo que te llevaré, pero... sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo-. Dijo Hao.

- No... no puedo-. Respondió Tamao, hacía segundos que ya no meditaba lo que decía, parecía estar en "Piloto automático", ahora tenía la mirada fija en el suelo del auto.

- Tamao...-. La llamó Hao-. Tamao mírame-. Le pidió usando toda su paciencia, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque quería, y en ese momento el primer paso era hacerle saber que no iba a juzgarla, fuera lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, ella parecía no escucharle, por lo que con mucho cuidado estiró su mano hasta coger el rostro de ella y obligarla a elevar la mirada, aún así Tamao persistió en no mirarlo, no podía...

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo y cuanto necesites-. Dijo Hao con mucha seguridad y en tono firme-. No para juzgarte... por favor confía en mí, puedo ayudarte si tú me dejas.

- Hao... yo-. Balbuceó ella, pero Hao no le permitió descender la mirada.

¿Qué hacer?, podía confesar todo en ese preciso momento, lo que estaba sucediendo le provocaba tanto dolor que apenas podía razonar con claridad; y ciertamente estuvo a punto de contar todo, la farsa, el contrato, las cláusulas... ¡TODO!, Ren no tendría derecho a recriminárselo; pero... definitivamente todo sería más sencillo de no haber desarrollado un lazo con Ren, más allá del legal... ya era demasiado tarde para intentar hacerle daño, no podría aunque quisiera, al menos no con su naturaleza; ella nunca podría traicionar a... a quien ya quería.

Por eso separó de su rostro la mano de Hao y negó con la cabeza mientras ahogaba un sollozo, no vio decepción en la mirada de su interlocutor, pero quizá en ese momento su "comprensión" le hacía sentir más culpable aún... ¡Y era horrible sentirse así!

- Yo... no puedo-. Desistió al fin entonces se alejó-. ¡No puedo...! ¡Lo siento!

Y no bien hubo terminado de decirlo, Tamao bajó del auto y comenzó a correr, "¡Tamao!" gritó Hao bajando del auto y yendo tras ella, el celular seguía sonando; pero Hao no hizo caso hasta alcanzar a Tamao.

- ¡Tamao!; ¡Tamao por favor!-. Pidió Hao al detenerla.

- Déjame ir Hao... yo... ¡Yo solo!-. Pidió Tamao muy confundida, señalando con la mano algún lugar en la nada.

- ¿Adónde vas a ir? ¡Por favor Tamao, déjame ayudarte!-. Respondió Hao.

- Hao déjame ir-. Pidió a su vez Tamao-. ¡Déjame, necesito estar sola...!

- No puedes pedirme que te deje aquí y menos sola-. Refutó Hao, el celular seguía sonando.

- ¡Estaré bien, solo...!... ¡Necesito pensar, necesito saber lo que voy a hacer!-. Exclamó Tamao-. ¡Hao, por favor!

De pronto Hao jaló de ella hasta atraparla en un suave abrazo.

- Ya... Shhh-. Dijo Hao en tono tranquilizador, comprendiendo que nada ganaría gritando, ya que lo que Tamao más necesitaba en ese momento era algo de paz-. Shhh, tranquila... tranquila.

Y aunque Tamao en un inicio se tensó mucho más e intentó salir del alcance de Hao, rindió sus fuerzas ante su abrazo, rompiendo a llorar con el rostro escondido en su pecho; cada sollozo hizo sentir mal al Asakura, como si parte del dolor de Tamao fuera responsabilidad suya, incluso llegó a pensar _"¿Y si yo no hubiera forzado las cosas?"_, pero era tarde para lamentarse, no... él debía estar allí firme, dispuesto a socorrer a Tamao, a consolarla.

- Lo siento-. Gimoteó Tamao.

- No tienes que hacerlo-. Respondió Hao acariciando su cabeza-. y no tienes que decir nada que no quieras... siento mucho haberte forzado.

- Gracias...-. Susurró ella aun entre sus brazos, fue entonces que el celular volvió a sonar rompiendo nuevamente el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

- ¡Qué insistencia!ó Hao tomando el condenado aparato, ahora sí Ren lo iba a escuchar-. ¡¿QUE?

**o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o**

- Dulce tono de voz-. Contestaron del otro lado; pero no era Ren, ni siquiera era voz de hombre-. Tengo entendido de que te llevaste a Tamao, la esposa de Ren, y no te molestes en negarlo ¿Quieres?, solo comunícame con ella.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué?-. Musitó Hao del otro lado.

- ¿Necesito identificación Asakura?-. Preguntaron del otro lado-. Habla Anna Kyoyama, ahora, comunícame con Tamao.

Tamao le observaba sin decir media palabra, ¿Quién podía ser para aturdir de esa forma a Hao?, Hao solo respiró hondo antes de contestar.

- Ella está ocupada ahora-. Contestó Hao-. Pierde cuidado Anna, la llevaré a casa.

- No te estoy preguntando cómo está Tamao-. Refutó Anna-. Te estoy indicando que me comuniques con ella, y dado que ahora sé a ciencia cierta que está contigo... EXIJO que lo hagas.

- Y yo ya dije que la llevaré a casa, ahora adiós-. Dijo Hao y colgó.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

- ¿E-Era la señorita Anna?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao.

- Sí, no creo que tuvieras ánimos para hablar con ella ¿O me equivoco?-. Preguntó Hao, Tamao asintió levemente con la cabeza-. Voy a cumplir mi promesa Tamao... no pienso dejarte aquí sola, te llevaré a casa.

- No quiero ver a Ren-. Argumentó Tamao ladeando la mirada, Hao para entonces solo la tenía sujeta de los hombros-. No puedo hacerlo ahora, Hao por favor...

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo-. Dijo Hao volviendo a la realidad-. No sé para lo que Anna Kyoyama llamaba, pero dudo mucho que sea para decir "Hola"-. Entonces suspiró-. Tamao te acompañaré si es lo que quieres; pero por favor no vuelvas a huir de esa forma.

Y de nuevo el celular los interrumpió.

- Mejor contesta...-. Dijo Tamao.

- Debe ser Anna-. Dijo Hao.

- Puede ser importante, quizá deba contestar-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Aún si tiene que ver con Ren?-. Preguntó Hao y Tamao dudó-. ¿Crees que se malinterprete que no te lleve a casa?

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó ella.

- Dices que no quieres ver a Ren, si vas a casa lo verás... y aunque no es mi consejo que le huyas, puedes quedarte en mi departamento si gustas.- Propuso Hao.

"...podría"... lo meditó Tamao, y ciertamente podía hacerlo, pero luego se recordó "¿Y si la prensa se enterara?", con o sin las mentiras de Ren, el contrato seguía en pie junto con su posibilidad de recuperar su casa, si tomaba una mala decisión bien podría arrepentirse más

- Tú... tienes razón-. Respondió Tamao-. Contesta por favor.

A Hao esa decisión le tomó por sorpresa, pero luego de renegar en contra de sus propios consejos tomó el aparato y contestó

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a colgarme? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy?-. Dijo la voz de Anna nada más establecer el contacto, tanto que Hao tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oído.

- Postulante a soprano puede ser-. Respondió molesto Hao-. ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? no estás hablando con Ren.

- ¡Puedo decir lo que quiera y al volumen que me apetezca...! ahora... PASAME- A- TAMAO-. Ordenó Anna y Hao rodó los ojos, a su lado Tamao extendió la mano dispuesta a contestar.

- Habla... habla Tamao-. Respondió al fin Tamao y del otro lado escuchó un suspiro largo.

-TA...-. Comenzó Anna y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo-. Tamao... mira, sé que te va a sonar muy precipitado... pero necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora mismo.

- ¿A su oficina?, señorita Anna... yo, en verdad estoy muy cansada, ¿Podría ir mañana?-. Propuso Tamao.

- Quisiera decir que sí... pero es muy necesario-. Dijo Anna-. Por favor...

- Entiendo-. Dijo Tamao-. Está bien, estaré allí...

- Esperaré, por favor intenta no demorarte-. Pidió Anna en su mejor tono.

- Sí...-. Respondió Tamao desanimada.

- Ahm... ¿Tamao?-. Preguntó Anna.

- ¿Sí?-. Preguntó la joven.

- Te lo agradezco-. Dijo Anna y colgó.

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

**o..ooo..ooo..ooo..o**

- Lo siento Tamao-. Dijo Anna en cuanto colgó.

También había citado a Ren, y se había propuesto no dejarlos salir de la oficina hasta que dijeran todo lo que estaban ocultando; así tuviera que hacer uso de todas sus facultades de persuasión sobre la parte más débil, aunque tuviera que forzar a Tamao conocería la verdad esa noche.

_"Aunque sea lo último que haga"._

Luego de ese pensamiento se echó en su silla de oficina a esperar, decidió dejar de lado el hostigamiento telefónico con Tamao y con Ren; Tamao cumpliría su palabra, era un hecho y Ren... bueno a Ren le valía no provocar más daño.

Por alguna razón sentía el estrés con mucha más potencia que antes; de hecho la situación se asemejaba al pasado, cuando Ren provocaba escándalos con sus coprotagonistas y ella tenía que solucionarlos; pero pese a tener experiencia; algo le decía que esta vez, aún con las explicaciones que a la buena o a la mala obtendría de la pareja Tao; la solución no sería tan sencilla.

_"Todo tiene solución, todo saldrá bien..."_, trataba de decirse con voz no muy segura; no podría tener el mismo efecto que si alguien más se lo dijera.

- Yoh, me haces mucha falta-. Suspiró Anna mirando hacia el techo de su oficina.

Así dejó que el tiempo transcurriera y ella se obligó a regresar a la calma, tendría que hacer uso de toda su templanza y carácter frío para poder enfrentar a ese par, aunque anímicamente ella no se encontrara del todo bien.

Definitivamente estaba con la guardia baja, lo suficientemente débil como para dejar aflorar sus sentimientos y flaquezas, lo suficientemente débil como para buscar el número de Yoh y llamarlo...

Pero el teléfono sonó, sonó y sonó, ella insistió hasta 5 veces sin obtener resultado; desde la sesión fotográfica de Ren, Yoh no había vuelto a hablar con ella, pese a prometer regresar; únicamente lo había hecho para trabajar; procurando evitarla a como diera lugar... "¡Y cómo dolía eso!"... por ello le había mandado la invitación a Asakura, con toda la intención de tomar el toro por las astas y saber lo que quería saber; pero con Ren y Tamao (Y Jeanne) de por medio lo dejó a un lado nuevamente.

- No me va a contestar-. Se dijo Anna con el teléfono aún sonando, entonces el aparato le dio el tono del buzón de voz.

"Hola, soy Yoh Miyajima... en este momento no me encuentro en casa, si gustas deja un mensaje y me comunicaré contigo... ¡Adiós!"

...Anna se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero débil como se sentía se animó a dejar un mensaje.

- "Hola... soy yo"-. Dijo Anna-. "Imagino que no quieres hablar conmigo y por eso me has estado evitando... no te culpo Yoh, y aún no tengo la explicación que necesitas escuchar de mí, solo... solo necesitaba escucharte, creo que ya lo hice... aunque sea solo por tu buzón de voz..."

...Antes de que tuviera tiempo de colgar, el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

- Rayos...-. Dijo Anna sobresaltada antes de contestar-. ¿Hola?

- Señorita Kyoyama, la señora Tao ha llegado-. Dijo la voz de un hombre, para esas horas los únicos ocupantes del edificio eran solo el conserje del lugar, el guardián del estacionamiento y ella.

- Que pase-. Dijo Anna y apagó el altavoz

Automáticamente volvió a su papel de mánager, checó su reloj y se dijo a sí misma que Ren no demoraría mucho, incluso olvidó que había dejado el celular funcionando.

"Hora de la verdad"-. Se dijo Anna.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Abajo Tamao esperaba al ascensor, Hao la había dejado en la entrada de Kyo's Management, ambos un tanto más serenos que antes, aunque Hao estuviera igual de preocupado por Tamao, insistió muchas veces en que si quería no tenía que atender a Anna, que más le valdría hacerlo cuando se sintiera bien, y más de una vez le reiteró la disposición de su departamento, Tamao le agradeció todo el apoyo y se disculpó por las molestias que le había causado; luego antes de despedirse, cuando tocaron el tema de un "posible encuentro con Ren", Tamao solo argumentó que:

- Tarde o temprano lo voy a tener que ver, no puedo huir de él... tú mismo lo dijiste y tienes toda la razón-. Dijo Tamao asegurando después que estaría bien, Hao solo se fue cuando escuchó eso y prometió que la llamaría al día siguiente.

¿Qué sería tan urgente para Anna Kyoyama a esa hora?, se preguntaba Tamao, no había argumentado estar cansada solo para no tener que ir; sino porque realmente se sentía cansada; no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos de tacón alto y los pies ya la estaban matando, (Eso sin mencionar el cansancio anímico); por otro lado, aún cuando le había asegurado a Hao que estaría bien, comenzaba a dudarlo de considerar la posibilidad de encontrarse esa noche con Ren.

- Ánimo Tamao-. Se dijo a sí misma cuando la puerta del ascensor se abría ante ella-. Ha de estar muy ocupado en este momento, no va a aparecer.

Pero como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, no bien había terminado de decirse aquello cuando sintió una especie de respingo, una sensación familiar que la obligó a girar el rostro a su derecha, encontrando precisamente con quien menos quería encontrarse en ese momento, a unos metros de ella estaba Ren, que lucía casi tan sorprendido de verla como ella.

Estuvo a fracciones de segundos de acercarse a él, pero nada más hacer el ademán, sintió como si algo por dentro la empujara con fuerza obligándola a desistir, Ren ciertamente no entendía su presencia en Kyo's Management; aunque podía quizá intuir algo... solo que la endurecida mirada de Tamao en esos momentos lo privaron de toda capacidad de razonamiento.

Solo el sonido del ascensor cerrándose nuevamente lograron despertar a Tamao, que colocó su mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente, y luego miró a Ren de reojo antes de entrar en el aparato.

- Tamao-. La llamó él sin que Tamao se detuviera, tardó un poco en reaccionar y correr hacia el ascensor; pero al llegar solo pudo ver la misma mirada en Tamao antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo-. ¡TAMAO!

Rápidamente su mente fue hacia Hao... Tamao podía estar molesta con él, sí... ¡Pero juraba por su vida que jamás le había visto así! y si Hao tenía algo que ver, se las pagaría... no dejaría que volviera a inmiscuirse en algo que... ¡Que era suyo!

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por ese pensamiento, entonces vio el indicador del ascensor avanzando; su sentido de posesión se había activado con Tamao como jamás lo había hecho antes; y venía manifestándose desde que el muy sinvergüenza de Hao le revelara sus sentimientos por ella.

- No te lo permitiré Hao-. Dijo Ren antes de golpear la puerta del ascensor, determinándose a no esperar a que bajara de nuevo y optando por correr por las escaleras.

Tamao dejó su dureza cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, cuando menos lo esperó estaba llorando de nuevo, luego se repitió y exigió que tenía que ser fuerte, MUY FUERTE para lograr resistir a Ren, MÁS cuando intuyó que tendría que regresar con él a "Paradise".

Ya en el piso correcto avanzó a paso firme hacia la única oficina con luz, llamó antes de entrar y tras escuchar la voz de Anna abrió la puerta.

- Tamao, adelante-. Dijo Anna-. Siéntate por favor...

- Di-Dirá usted-. Dijo Tamao.

- No me andaré con rodeos Tamao-. Clavando los ojos oscuros en los cansados ojos rosas de Tamao.

En verdad lo último que quería esa noche era ser ruda con ella; de cierta forma Tamao le caía bien; además que de todas las personas que conocía era la que menos causaba problemas; y de cierta forma también le ayudaba a tranquilizar a Ren; porque admitiendo para sí misma... desde que se había casado con su problemático actor; los escándalos y demás situaciones dañinas habían parado notablemente... pero nuevamente en fase más de ejecutiva que de persona o mujer, puso seriedad en sus gestos y continuó.

-Iremos al grano, sé lo que ha sucedido en el estacionamiento hoy... -. Arremetió Anna notando la turbación que esas primas palabras causaran en Tamao-. Sé que Ren se fue con Jeanne Maiden y que tú te fuiste con Hao Asakura, también he citado a Ren y asumo que debe venir en camino, pero no esperaré a tenerlos a ambos juntos... así que Tamao, quiero saber la verdad.

Tamao solo guardó silencio ante lo que Anna le decía, la mánager la analizó concienzudamente, notándola cansada, algo llorosa y más pálida de lo que recordaba, no obstante no se amilanó.

- Escucha, asumo que estás cansada-. Dijo Anna-. Yo también lo estoy, así que dejemos de pretender que no sucede nada, ni que Ren y tú no esconden algo... y es mejor que lo sepa por ti ahora Tamao, quiero saber la verdad.

Tamao, para sorpresa de Anna, no se impresionó de escucharla, el único gesto que hizo fue el de respirar profundamente; hasta parecía haber dejado de escucharla y estar sumida en sus pensamientos; y de hecho sí lo estaba, estaba muy sumida en miles de pensamientos, estaba en plena dialéctica... ¿Decirle a Anna o no?... ¿Hundir a Ren o callar otra vez?... ¿Revelar absolutamente todo y librarse así de tanto dolor; o cuidar de Ren?...

Había admitido para sí misma con Hao, que en su naturaleza no estaba el ser maldadosa, ni mucho menos actuar por egoísmo, alguna vez Ren le dijo que ella daba demasiado y que no siempre obtendría algo a cambio; y en ese momento sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas; pero... aunque pudiera ser dura con todos, aunque pudiera echar por la borda absolutamente todo... no lo haría, porque ella no sería la única afectada, sino también Ren...

-_ "Debo estar completamente loca"_-. Se dijo Tamao antes de enfrentar a Anna nuevamente-. Lo siento... yo no puedo decir nada.

- ¿Entiendes los problemas que pueden traer las suspicacias de las personas?-. Preguntó Anna optando por amedrentarla.

No obstante Tamao no cedió.

- Lo entiendo, y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pueda...-. Comenzó a decir Tamao.

- Puedes ayudar, diciéndome la verdad-. Dijo Anna.

- Podría sí... y si solo se tratara de mí, lo haría sin dudarlo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Entonces admites que hay algo oculto-. Dijo Anna y Tamao asintió.

- No estoy admitiendo nada-. Respondió Tamao con tranquilidad y tras un suave suspiro bajó la mirada-. Y si... si hubiera algo yo... ... no puedo decirlo tampoco.

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Anna.

Tamao solo descendió más la cabeza, Anna no pensaba que podría obtener una respuesta diferente de Ren cuando llegara; parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en sus argumentos, aunque técnicamente se pusieran a negar y negar y negar cualquier cosa..., esa situación que parecía no llegar a ningún lado hizo que Anna se enfadara y estrellara las palmas de las manos contra el escritorio, logrando sorprender a Tamao-

- ¡¿Por qué Tamao? ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?-. Exclamó Anna.

Sin embargo, pese a que Tamao se sorprendió por la reacción de Anna... también supo obligarse a guardar la calma, o quizá estuviera demasiado cansada como para reaccionar de forma más activa, escuchó a Anna respirar enfurecida; por ello bajó la mirada apenada; cuestionándose a sí misma después el por qué no se animaba a liberarse de todo ese dolor; decir la verdad la liberaría de hecho, Y MUCHO... lo meditó un poco y entonces dio con la respuesta; lo cual para estupefacción de Anna le arrancó a la joven pelirosa una suave, pero triste sonrisa; hasta parecía estar pensando irónicamente de sí misma.

_"Por fin... lo he comprendido"_-. Se dijo Tamao sintiendo algo muy extraño y familiar a la vez; aquello que había sentido por largo tiempo y que no llevaba nombre hasta ese preciso instante; entonces comenzó a hablar... ya sabía por qué no podía decir nada y exponer a Ren, como se había dicho... _"Ya lo había comprendido"._

-Hoy supe muchas cosas-. Dijo Tamao mirando fijamente el escritorio-. Muchas que quizá hubiera preferido no saber, y fuera de todo el dolor que he sufrido... quizá más que adolorida me siento usada... traicionada...

Ahora fue el turno de callar de Anna ante el pequeño monólogo de Tamao.

- He confiado en personas que solo me han usado y decepcionado; creí que sería capaz de devolverles el daño de la misma forma-. Continuó Tamao-. Pero no puedo... pagué decepción con perdón...-. Agregó la joven y su pensamiento voló hacia Chocolove, y luego pensó en Ren-.. Así como he decidido pagar con amor... todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

Una lágrima precedió a la confesión de Tamao, lágrima que ella no se molestó en limpiar y que definitivamente descolocó a Anna.

- N-No puedo decirle nada aunque quisiera señorita Anna-. Siguió Tamao y otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla-. No puedo...

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Anna-. Puedes decírmelo, nada de lo que digas será usado en contra de Ren ni en contra tuya, puedes estar segura Tamao... necesito saber... ¿Por qué?.

- No puedo decir nada... aunque quisiera y tuviera todos los motivos para hacerlo no lo haría... porque yo...-. Comenzó Tamao y respiró profundo una última vez-. Porque... yo amo a Ren.

Anna lució más extrañada que sorprendida, en más cuando Tamao volvió a llorar tras decirle aquello; _"¿Qué eso no estaba sobreentendido?, es decir, por esa razón se había casado ¿No?"_; ¿Y entonces por qué lloraba?, Anna cada vez entendía menos.

Tamao por su parte apenas y se creía que había dicho eso; "Amaba a Ren"... lo había admitido al fin y lloraba por experimentar una extraña sensación de alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo; parte de sus pensamientos contradictorios se silenciaban tras admitir que se había enamorado de Ren, y otra parte cobraban fuerza al decirse a sí misma que Ren jamás sentiría lo mismo por ella.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, ambas mujeres voltearon al unísono mientras un agitado actor las miraba escudriñadoramente.

- Ya estabas tardando-. Dijo Anna luego de unos segundos-. Entra...

Pero si bien Ren las había analizado a ambas, para cuando Anna habló, la mirada del actor estaba fija en Tamao, ella se había puesto de pie y respondía la mirada de Ren con un gesto de dureza, Anna analizó la situación, ¿Y dónde quedó la jovencita que hacía pocos segundos había confesado amor por Ren?

Y sorprendentemente, pese a que ella creía que tendría completo control de la situación con ellos dos juntos; Ren y Tamao implantaron un tipo de espacio en la que ella desaparecía por completo.

- Te pedí que regresaras con Anna al teatro ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-. Preguntó Ren y Tamao no descendió la mirada.

- Porque no quise hacerlo-. Respondió Tamao-. Estaba cansada...

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?, si estabas cansada deberías estar en casa-. Dijo Ren, Tamao elevó el rostro mostrándose orgullosa... mostrando la fuerza que no sentía en lo más mínimo-. Pero no estabas cansada... no al menos con Hao presente.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?-. Preguntó Tamao enfadándose-. ¡Estaba y ESTOY cansada...! Estaría en casa de no ser porque la señorita Anna me llamó, ¿Qué querías? ¿Que esperara por ti?... ya lo he hecho antes Y NO funciona.

- Sólo tenías que esperar-. Dijo Ren.

- Lo vengo haciendo hace mucho Ren... y ya me cansé-. Respondió Tamao.

- ¡Y no encontraste mejor chofer que Hao! ¡¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Ren avanzando hacia ella.

- ¡No me grites!-. Exclamó Tamao nariz con nariz con Ren-. ¡Y Hao no es un chofer!

- ¡Seguro! ¡Olvidaba que es tu endiosado jefe!-. Exclamó Ren-. ¡Pero él y tú olvidan un pequeño detalle!... TU-ERES-MI-ESPOSA

- ¡Oh no te preocupes!-. Exclamó Tamao sin pensarlo-. ¡Mi "endiosado" jefe y yo lo tenemos muy presente!... ¡Aunque eso SE-PUEDE-ARREGLAR!

Un breve espacio de congelamiento precedió a un Ren nublado de razón.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-. Gritó Ren y perdió los estribos, tanto que Tamao cambió su expresión retadora por una de pasmo cuando él la sujetó bruscamente de los brazos pegándola a su cuerpo.

Anna que había estado como incrédula expectante de la discusión marital, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y mucho menos daba crédito a lo que oía decir Ren, ¿Y qué rayos tenía que ver Hao Asakura aquí? ¿Que el único problema no era Jeanne?... ¡Por todos los cielos!... _"¿Acaso Ren... estaba celoso?, y...¡¿A qué hora había reaccionado de forma tan violenta?"_... "¡_REACCIONA ANNA_!"

- ¡REN!-. Exclamó Anna y en menos de dos segundos se interponía entre Ren y Tamao-. ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?

La intervención sorpresiva de Anna y su mirada enfadada fueron como una descarga eléctrica para Ren, que lejos de enfadarse más pareció totalmente desorientado, _"¡¿Pero, qué cosa iba a hacer?"_, se dijo a si mismo observando a las dos mujeres, Anna impresionada y enojada, y Tamao... Tamao detrás de ella; sujetándose los brazos que él... "_¡RAYOS!"_.

- Yo...-. Musitó Ren.

- SILENCIO-. Dijo Anna-. ¡Escuché suficiente y ahora ustedes me van a escuchar a mí!... ¡Y de ser posible a un metro de distancia!

- Anna...-. Comenzó Ren y por primera vez delante de la mánager bajó la cabeza-. Por favor... sal un momento.

- ¡¿COMO?-. Preguntó Anna aún enfadada, pero entonces un muy mortificado Ren le miró a los ojos.

- Por favor-. Repitió Ren sin elevar la voz-. No voy a huir por la ventana, necesito que salgas solo un momento.

- De eso nada... no después de...-. Intentó decir Anna, pero entonces Ren lució incluso más desesperado.

- ¡Ya es difícil contigo presente!, ¡Por favor! ¡¿Puedes solo salir un condenado momento?-. Exclamó Ren y Anna, aún reacia e insegura por el voluble carácter de Ren volteó hacia Tamao quien hasta ese momento había perdido el habla.

Una irritada Anna resopló con cansancio mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

- Voy a ir a la máquina expendedora por un café MUY cargado-. Dijo Anna y entonces señaló con el dedo a ambos-. Tienen 5 minutos, y si escucho UN SOLO GRITO... en especial de parte tuya Ren...

- No habrá ningún grito...-. Se adelantó Ren.

- Te conviene...-. Advirtió Anna-. Bien... ¡Qué día, por todos los cielos!

Y tras ese pequeño comentario Anna salió de la oficina, una vez solos Ren hizo ademán de avanzar y casi por instinto Tamao retrocedió.

- No me tengas miedo Ren e inconscientemente Tamao sujetó sus brazos de nuevo; hasta ese entonces Ren nunca había sido así de brusco con ella-. Yo... sé que no tenía que reaccionar así... yo... no te quise lastimar.

-_ "Al final nunca quieres hacerlo"_-. Pensaba Tamao-. _"Lo irónico es que siempre lo haces"_-. Pero no dijo nada.

- Lo siento-. Agregó Ren y se forzó a mantenerle la mirada-. Tamao, lo siento...-. Repitió intentando acercarse de nuevo; pero Tamao, si bien no retrocedió, caminó por un lado de él.

- D-Déjalo Ren...-. Murmuró Tamao con la idea de refugiarse tras el escritorio de Anna, pero entonces Ren interpuso su brazo en su camino, enlazándola por la cintura, sin que Tamao pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

- No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar que me equivoqué-. Soltó Ren girando el rostro hacia ella, aunque Tamao solo mirara al frente-. No huyas Tamao...

- ¿Q-Q-Qué quieres de mí, Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao en un hilillo de voz, aún sin suficiente fuerza para mirarlo.

- Podrías... podrías comenzar con mirarme-. Respondió Ren, sintiendo un leve temblor en ella.

Tamao respiró con fuerza, demoró unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le pedía y cuando lo hizo, Ren no supo definir si estaba mejor sin tener esa mirada encima.

- ¿Qué sucedió esta noche?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que no haya más que dureza en tus ojos?

- Estoy cansada...-. Argumentó Tamao sin mucha fuerza, pero tras desviar un poco la mirada e intentar salir del alcance del actor, Ren la regresó a su sitio.

- No...-. Dijo Ren-. No es cansancio... algo ha sucedido.

- Déjame Ren-. Dijo Tamao tomando el brazo del actor para quitarlo del medio.

- Tamao...-. Musitó Ren haciendo fuerza en contra

Pero entonces Tamao brincó para atrás al no soportar más su cercanía.

- ¡Basta!-. Exclamó Tamao -. Estoy CANSADA, ¿Bien?... CANSADA, ¡Y lo único que quiero en este momento es saber por qué me ha llamado la señorita Anna para poder irme a casa! ¡Así que basta!-. Agregó Tamao y dos traicioneras lágrimas cayeron.

Ren intentó entonces tocarla, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a acercarse Tamao elevó las manos.

- NO-. Dijo ella al esquivarlo.

No obstante Ren volvió a intentarlo.

- ¡Dije que no! ¡Basta!-. Exclamó Tamao esquivándolo de nuevo y derramando nuevas lágrimas-. ¡¿Qué es lo que...?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar su reclamo Ren terminó con la distancia atrapándola en una especie de abrazo, abrazo que desde un inicio Tamao rechazó, tratando a toda costa de empujarlo, pero los brazos de Ren se transformaron en cálida jaula, que férreamente se negaron a dejar ir a su presa, poco después Tamao dejó de luchar y en cambio sus brazos languidecieron y se apoyaron débiles, así como su cabeza en el pecho de Ren.

- No me gusta ver llorar a una mujer-. Susurró Ren sinceramente-. Pero creo que me perturba aún más que seas tú quien lo haga... y que sea mi culpa...

Tamao se sobrecogió ante el comentario, pero no por eso se privó de sollozar...

- Lo lamento-. Dijo Ren apoyando un poco el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella-. En verdad lo lamento...

Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía medianamente bien entre sus brazos, medianamente, pues no olvidaba todo lo que había sabido de Ren y Jeanne esa noche, pero aún con todos esos horribles celos y sentimientos de haber sido usada, no resultaba suficiente como para querer hacerle daño a Ren, ¿Entonces cuál sería el límite con él?... ¿Cuál?

Duró algunos segundos más entre sus brazos, y luego con mucho valor colocó las manos sobre su pecho ejerciendo fuerza sin llegar a ser brusca, solo para separarlo de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Ren, la mirada de Tamao varió entre la dureza y la confusión unos segundos.

- La... la señorita Anna sospecha de todo el... el engaño-. Anunció Tamao enfatizando la última palabra, luego intentó alejarse-. C-Creo que ninguno de los dos ha hecho las cosas como debieran hoy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Preguntó Ren y más por instinto que por pensarlo realmente cogió de la mano a Tamao reteniéndola -. ¿Di-Dijiste algo de...?

Nuevamente la mirada de Tamao se endureció y de un movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Ren.

- Llevamos más de tres meses viviendo juntos Ren... ¿Acaso es tan poco tiempo para saber quién soy?-. Le reclamó ella y enseguida Ren pensó "Yo y mi bocota"-. No le he dicho nada... yo no sé traicionar a las personas Ren.

Ren sintió aquélla última frase como una indirecta hacia él, Tamao se sintió tonta luego de decirlo, podría decirse hasta que "Se le escapó", se recriminó mentalmente mientras se refugiaba tras el escritorio de Anna; pero luego determinó que no había dicho nada malo, porque era así precisamente como se sentía "traicionada", aunque posiblemente en opinión de Ren no tendría de qué...

- Si te lo dije es para que estés prevenido-. Agregó Tamao -. Y creo que ya hice suficiente viniendo hasta aquí... así que me voy a casa-. Anunció caminando a la salida de la oficina.

- Tamao, dime lo que está sucediendo-. Dijo Ren interponiéndose.

- Ya te dije que Anna...-. Intentó repetir Tamao.

- ¡No de Anna! ¡No me interesa Anna!-. Exclamó Ren-. Me refiero a ti...

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué podría sucederme?-. Preguntó Tamao sonando algo irónica-. Estoy perfectamente...

- No trates de engañarme-. Dijo Ren-. Te sucede algo, lo sé... lo noto.

- ¡Qué novedad! ¡Notas algo más que el desayuno para variar!-. Se le volvió a escapar a Tamao-. Escucha Ren, no me sucede nada... resuelve lo que tengas que resolver con Anna... yo me voy, mañana tengo trabajo-. Agregó Tamao intentando salir.

Si bien Ren se quedó de pie estático ante la reacción de ella, no bien hubo terminado de hilar la frase _"mañana tengo trabajo"_ con Hao y automáticamente reaccionó intentando detener a Tamao que ya había abierto la puerta.

- ¿Trabajo? ¡Olvídalo!-. Exclamó Ren tomando su brazo sin mucha fuerza-. Por supuesto que no regresarás a esa editorial o lo que sea... ¡Mucho menos con Hao!

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Tamao y ahogó una mueca irónica-. POR SUPUESTO que voy a hacerlo, ¿Por qué tendría que abandonar algo que me gusta?

- NO CON HAO-. Puntualizó Ren.

-ESO...-. Exclamó Tamao y aprovechó el pánico para medio escabullirse-. está fuera de discusión.

Y no bien hubo dicho eso caminó directamente al ascensor, no obstante al doblar la esquina de los cubículos, tanto ella como Ren dieron con un señor de poblado bigote y traje gris.

- Disculpen-. Dijo el hombre y ambos se detuvieron- Soy el conserje del edificio, la señorita Kyoyama me envía un mensaje para ustedes.

- ¿Sí?-. Respondieron a la vez la joven pareja.

- Manda decir que pueden ir por hoy, pero que la conversación queda pendiente, ella ha tenido que salir de urgencia-. Anunció el conserje...

- Ok...-. Dijo Ren-. Gracias.

- No tiene por qué-. Dijo el conserje, Tamao antes que Ren reaccionara, dio una pequeña reverencia al hombre y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a las escaleras, ya que mientras el conserje comunicaba el mensaje de Anna, se dio cuenta que si subía al ascensor, no podría evitar que Ren también lo hiciera; por lo que tendrían una larga ruta para conversar, y lo que menos quería era conversar.

- Tamao-. La llamó Ren antes de que ella optara por las escaleras, pero Tamao avanzó con prisa-. Disculpe-. Dijo al conserje y corrió tras Tamao ante la sorprendida mirada del otro hombre-. ¡Tamao te estoy hablando!

Tamao comenzó a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con Ren pisándole los talones.

- ¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Tamao!-. Seguía llamándole Ren.

- No tengo nada que decirte-. Argumentó Tamao sin detenerse "Rayos, ¿Cuántos pisos son?"-. Regresa a la oficina de la señorita Anna, Ren... puede que regrese y se enfadará si no te encuentra.

- ¿Q-QUÉ...?-. Musitó Ren y aprovechando una curva en las escaleras dio un salto y logró adelantarse a Tamao-. ¡Detente un momento, ¿Quieres?

- No...-. Respondió Tamao como si nada-. No quiero-. E intentó seguir su camino, pero Ren la regresó a su sitio.

- ¡¿De qué va todo esto? ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada!-. Exclamó Ren.

- ¿Qué quieres Ren?-. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué me detenga? ¿Qué no diga nada del contrato y de toda esta FARSA?, ¿Qué renuncie a mi trabajo?, ¿Qué no vea más a Hao?, ¿QUE QUIERES?

- Ya te lo dije-. Respondió Ren-. En primer lugar , quiero saber lo que está sucediendo contigo...

- No es de tu incumbencia-. Respondió Tamao tajantemente para luego volver a la ironía-. Es parte de mi vida privada... ¿Recuerdas lo de la vida privada no?, la cláusula uno claramente dice...

- ¿Te puedes dejar de ironías?-. Argumentó Ren cortándola- ¡No me interesa el estúpido contrato...!

- ¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces qué?-. Preguntó Tamao aún irónica, como si le estuviera preguntando "¿Qué había en las noticias hoy?"

Desde la oficina de Anna la actitud de Tamao le había resultado de lo más confusa y exasperante a la vez, parecía en extremo dolida, confusa, por instantes temerosa, para luego tornarse dura e irónica, tal y como le había prometido a Anna, estaba haciendo el más grande de sus intentos por no gritarle; pero luego de sus frases tan irónicas y tras ese _"¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces qué?"_, sus esfuerzos fueron arrojados al viento... "¿Entonces qué...?"

- ¡TU!, ¡Maldita sea!-. Exclamó Ren con fuerza y la sonrisita irónica de Tamao se desvaneció-. ¡TU! ¡NO entiendo! ¡Un segundo te muestras tan frágil que...! ¡Qué no tengo una maldita idea de qué hacer o decir para no hacerte daño!... ¡Eras una Tamao hace unas horas y ahora eres otra! ¡¿Cómo puedo entender eso?

- Simplemente no tienes que hacerlo... **nunca lo hiciste** desde un comienzo, ¿Por qué tendría que importarte ahora?...-. Dijo Tamao y limpió el inicio de nuevas lágrimas-. Soy parte de una charada... de TU charada, solo eso... y mientras cumpla mi función y le sea útil a tu causa, ¿Qué más da?

Con eso pensó que podría hacerlo reflexionar el suficiente tiempo como para huir de nuevo y esta vez no detenerse hasta estar en un taxi; sin embargo al intentar irse, Ren la regresó a su lugar y esta vez no la soltó.

- Ren...-. Intentó decir Tamao.

- ¡No, no!-. La cortó Ren-. ¡No he terminado!-. Aclaró forzándola a que lo mirara a los ojos-. Y tú no te vas a ir de aquí hasta haberme dicho todo lo que quiero saber, ¡Así tengamos que quedarnos aquí toda la madrugada!...

- No tengo nada que decir...-. Espetó Tamao cada vez más bajo.

-Bien, será la primera vez que duermas en una escalera-. Agregó Ren.

- ¡Detente ya!-. Exclamó Tamao con sus últimas fuerzas y soltando algunas lagrimillas-. No quiero hablar... NO-QUIERO- HABLAR, ¿Puedes respetar eso?

Si bien esa exclamación detuvo a Ren por unos segundos, no fue suficiente como para dejarla ir; no importaría lo que le dijera; no la dejaría ir.

- Por favor Tamao-. Pidió Ren suavizándose un poco ante las lágrimas-. Solo necesito...

- YO NECESITO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ-. Exclamó Tamao y su voz se quebró-. Estoy sufriendo ¡¿Qué no me ves?...! ¡¿O solo diciéndotelo puedo lograr que lo notes?... bien, ¡ESTOY-SUFRIENDO!

Entonces toda fuerza en Tamao se desvaneció, su voz se había quebrado, sino que ya ni tenía la fuerza suficiente para rechazar a Ren, sino que por el contrario, dolida y débil como se encontraba no anhelaba otra cosa que no fuera su respaldo, su cariño, aunque éste solo fuera prestado por unos minutos, aunque jamás fuera suyo sino de Jeanne Maiden...

Y como si hubiera revelado su anhelo en voz alta, Ren sujetó suavemente a Tamao cuando ella hizo ademán de dejarse caer al suelo, quizá por cansancio, quizá por dolor como aseguraba, y sí... quizá solo fuera agotamiento en extremo; pero en el momento de su quiebre, su confusión y su ansia por que le diera explicaciones pasaron a segundo plano dando lugar a la preocupación, ella sollozaba solamente, demasiado débil... hasta para llorar.

Así terminaron ambos en medio de la escalera; Ren descendió hasta sentarse en el escalón con Tamao sobre sus rodillas; acunándola con sus brazos y sintiendo mucho dolor a cada sollozo que escapaba de sus labios; _"¿Por qué no me quedé con ella?"_, se recriminó a sí mismo y cuando menos se lo pensó estaba acariciando su cabeza; otro sentido se activo, superando quizá al de posesión que había sentido horas atrás... protección; su tacto, todo su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se concentraban solo en la idea de proteger a la frágil mujer que sollozaba y sufría espasmos entre sus brazos; era una sensación extremadamente fuerte; pero Ren tenía completa certeza que era lo correcto.

Fue entonces que Ren pasó el brazo por debajo de sus piernas, poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos, ante el movimiento, Tamao pareció sobresaltarse e intentó saltar; pero las manos de Ren se lo impidieron alzándola sin mayor esfuerzo y dirigiéndose a la puerta conectora al nivel donde se encontraban.

- D-Déjame... y-y-yo puedo c-caminar sola-. Argumentaba Tamao entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se movía espasmódicamente en claro intento fallido de querer bajar de los brazos de Ren.

- Sí, sé que puedes hacerlo-. Respondió Ren sin soltarla y dirigiéndose al ascensor, particularmente él se encontraba también muy cansado, y aquélla escena en las escaleras había definitivamente acabado con su fortaleza extra, lo único que quería ahora era garantizar la tranquilidad de Tamao.

Se detuvo solo en el escritorio del conserje indicándole que pidiera un auto privado, el hombre no hizo mayor pregunta y se limitó a obedecer; Ren por su parte aguardó con Tamao sentada sobre sus piernas a que llegara el móvil.

- Solo...-. Murmuró sentado en el lobby con Tamao junto a él-. Solo si... sirve de algo; yo... iba a regresar por ti Tamao... lo prometo, iba a regresar.

Tamao por su parte respiraba débilmente, completamente incrédula de estar como estaba con Ren; al oír esas palabras su corazón sufrió un vuelco; pero no tenía fuerzas de discutir; aunque una pequeña parte de su cerebro le estuviera enviando en esos momentos unas excelentes frases para satirizar lo último dicho por Ren; pero pensar en decirlas le hacía doler la cabeza aún más; así que optó por acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho de Ren.

Ren solo se limitó a observarla;... cielos, lucía tan agotada, ¿En verdad todo eso lo había provocado él?; la sola idea lo torturó; incluso acercó su mano hasta el rostro que descansaba apoyado sobre él mismo; nunca antes se había detenido a observar a conciencia a Tamao; cierto era que esa noche lucía preciosa; y aún se veía así pese a los trajines.

Pensamientos como _"Tiene piel tan blanca..."; "No es pálida... aunque está cansada; todos los días tiene cierto color rosa en las mejillas, como ahora"_, se detuvo unos segundos en su rostro, evaluó su forma; desde la nariz pequeña, algo roja en esos momentos; los labios sin huella de color de rouge, naturalmente rosados; los ojos irritados, los párpados suavemente cerrados; las largas pestañas... de momento Ren determinó que el tacto de su piel debía ser muy tersa; lucía muy tersa...

Estuvo a punto de rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos; cuando de pronto Tamao tiritó; entonces detuvo el intento en el acto; _"Debe tener frío"_ se dijo Ren, optando por dejar reposar su mano sobre el brazo desnudo de ella, que efectivamente se encontraba helado, y que al contacto con su piel cálida se moviera en pequeño respingo.

- Señor Tao, ha llegado ya-. Avisó el conserje cerca de 15 minutos después.

Tamao que hasta ese momento se había mantenido silente e inmóvil entre los brazos de Ren, era consciente de todo lo él hacía; el respingo último de su brazo había sido totalmente voluntario; por segundos deseó poder quedarse así para siempre; sin embargo se dijo después que ese deseo era ilógico, infantil y tonto; entonces cuando el conserje habló, ella decidió que era hora de "despertar" y recobrar la dignidad que le quedaba, por eso mientras Ren le contestaba al hombre, ella intentó ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos.

- Puedo caminar-. Dijo Tamao intentando bajarse, pero no bien había puesto un pie en el suelo, cuando Ren volvió a alzarla.

- Yo decidiré eso-. Dijo Ren.

- P-Pero...-. Intentó argumentar Tamao.

- Disculpen que me meta-. Intervino el conserje-. Señora, luce usted muy débil... no gaste energías, será mejor que haga caso del señor Tao; no vaya a ser que pueda desmayarse.

El tono gentil del hombre hizo que Ren no se enfadara y que Tamao desistiera de volver a bajar de los brazos de Ren.

- Tiene razón Tamao-. Dijo Ren-. Estás agotada, no quieras ser orgullosa cuando no tienes fuerza para serlo-. Agregó y aumentó un cortés "gracias" al hombre antes de salir del edificio rumbo al taxi, claro, no sin antes indicar que su propio auto en el estacionamiento le fuera enviado a casa en la mañana.

Tamao pensó seriamente que la amabilidad de Ren se acabaría nada más salir de la compañía; pero ni abriendo la puerta del taxi la soltó; solo se limitó a depositarla en el asiento trasero con suavidad y subió él por la otra puerta para estar a su lado.

Los pensamientos de Tamao fueron obstruidos por un escalofrío; en verdad tenía mucho frío... por eso intentó darse algo de calor con sus propias manos,_ "SI muy bonito el vestido y todo... pero NADA abrigador"_

Ren al notarlo cuando ya estaban en camino a "Paradise", sonrió de lado ante la terquedad de la muchacha por no dormirse, para después colocarle su propio saco sobre los hombros.

- No tengo frío-. Argumentó Tamao, pero no impidió el gesto.

- Estás temblando-. Refutó Ren calmadamente-. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?, falta mucho para llegar.

Tamao no contestó, pero se hizo un ovillo a sí misma en su lado del asiento trasero, Ren soltó un suspiro y antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo la haló de los hombros hasta acomodarla sobre sí.

- P-PERO QUÉ...-. Musitó Tamao sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al tener la mirada ambarina de Ren tan cerca de la suya.

- Duerme-. Dijo Ren acunando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre sí-. Estás agotada.

Y si bien Tamao no estaba del todo cómoda (Principalmente porque ya no tenía excusa que justificara ante ella misma su cercanía con Ren), no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas para refutarle, entonces cerró los ojos esperando vagamente que podría bloquear la cercanía de Ren, pero una vez con los párpados cerrados, no pudo evitar captar su aroma, _"Cielos, ¿Que de ningún modo puedo evitarlo?"_... _"NO tonta... menos si estás literalmente echada sobre él"_.

Luego dejó de pensar, el cuerpo dejó de pesar y su cabeza dejó de razonar. Ren comprobó rato después que estaba profundamente dormida, en especial cuando sintió menos tenso su cuerpo y cuando ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

Sintió algo especial en ese momento, sí que había sido un día de muchas emociones, no sólo por la película y su posible éxito, sino por Hao, por Jeanne y por Tamao, en especial con ella, confusión, calidez, locura, más confusión, dolor, celos... ¡Celos!, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Y Jeanne? ¿Y...?...

PARA

Detuvo el mar de confusiones y preguntas que querían volverle a la cabeza y miró a Tamao contra suyo, los rastros de lágrimas aún eran visibles en sus ojos, _"Por ahora solo importa que ella esté bien" _se dijo; pero... ¡Rayos! ¡No dejaba de pensar en lo que ella gritara antes de debilitarse por completo!... ella estaba sufriendo, no quiso preguntarse por qué , por temor a que las confusiones lo atormentaran de nuevo, de modo que se limitó a sostener a Tamao y sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido también.

El breve descanso fue interrumpido por la voz del conductor, quien desde el momento que había recogido a sus pasajeros en Kyo's Management, no cesaba de preguntarse por el comportamiento del actor y de la mujer; cierto era que él, como profesional, debía limitarse a su función y ser discreto; pero era hasta cierto punto extraño que "La pareja del momento"; que en fotografías e internet lucían tan alegres se mostraran en ese momento algo esquivos el uno con el otro... _"Bueno, quizá sea una riña de pareja"_, determinó el chofer justo antes de llegar a su destino, se fijó entonces en sus pasajeros, Ren Tao sosteniendo y medio acunando a la mujer, y ambos profundamente dormidos.

- "_Bien, creo que la pelea ya pasó"_-. Pensó el hombre antes de despertarlos-. Disculpen... ehm... ¡EJEM! ¿Señor Tao?...-. Nada... seguían dormidos-. Ahm... ¿Señora Tao?...-. Y nada...

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba el hombre rascándose la cabeza... uhm... ¿Quizá si encendía el motor de nuevo?, ¡Claro! ¡Con el ruido se despertarían!...

Buena idea... pero ni aún con el sonido del motor se despertaron.

-¡OH VAMOS!-. Se le escapó al chofer y nada más acabar de decirlo dos los abrieron los ojos a la vez.

Lo que vino después, fue la reacción inmediata de ambos al despertar y tener sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro... brincar sobre sus asientos y terminar cada quien en un rincón del auto.

- L-Lo lamento...-. Titubeó el chofer ante el arrebato de ambos-. Es que ya hemos llegado a destino.

Tamao y Ren se miraron de reojo y luego observaron por la ventana, efectivamente ya estaban en "Paradise"

- ¿Q-Qué hora es?-. Preguntó Ren como excusa de no quedarse tontamente callado, era suficiente con Tamao a su lado.

- Ahm...-. Musitó el chofer checando su reloj-. Son las 2:00 de la mañana señor.

E iba a agradecer por el dato, cuando ambos hombres giraron la cabeza obligados al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y de Tamao bajando inmediatamente del auto.

- La tarifa está a cargo de Kyo's Management-. Dijo Ren antes de bajar del auto presuroso tras Tamao.

- Ok... la pelea SIGUE-. Se autocorrigió el chofer antes de abandonar "Paradise"

Entretanto Tamao maldecía su suerte, se encontraba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía quitar el pestillo de la puerta de madera que protegía el cerco de su casa, Ren no tardó en darle alcance.

- ¿Puedes esperar un segundo?, ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma del auto?-. Preguntó Ren colocando una mano en contra de la puertezuela de madera antes que Tamao terminara de abrirla.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao mirándole con cierto fastidio por haber frustrado su intento de huída.

- No volvamos a lo mismo Tamao-. Pidió Ren-. Así comenzamos a discutir en la compañía y no quiero pelear contigo... yo... por favor

Se quedaron observando unos segundos.

- Tampoco quiero discutir-. Murmuró Tamao momentos después con la mirada en el suelo-. y... Aunque quisiera hacer de cuenta que nada pasó... l-los dos... los dos sabemos que no es así.

- S-Sé a qué te refieres...-. Musitó Ren; aunque él se refería al roce del auto y Tamao particularmente a lo que se había enterado de él y Jeanne.

- Lo dudo...-. Respondió Tamao-. Y aunque fuera que pensamos en lo mismo... yo... no quiero hablar de eso.

-Tendremos que hacerlo-. Dijo Ren-. Quizá no específicamente aquí y ahora... pero no podemos hacer de cuenta que este día no pasó.

- Yo sí puedo-. Dijo Tamao e intentó quitar el mugre pestillo de nuevo; pero entonces Ren colocó una mano sobre du brazo, deteniéndola inmediatamente.

- Tamao...-. Le llamó Ren-. Antes de entrar... yo quisiera...

- Yo quiero entrar a casa-. Dijo Tamao y sus ojos brillaron-. En verdad lo que más quiero es estar en mi habitación, cerrar los ojos y... y esperar... esperar a que el tiempo pase rápido.

Ren no comprendió totalmente el significado de esas palabras; solo fue consciente de la tristeza brillante en la mirada de Tamao; entonces se acercó notando que ella no se alejaba; aunque lo intentaba no encontraba palabras para decirle; solo sabía que quería consolar era tristeza; quería que el brillo que ella le dirigiera no fuera melancólico, ni duro; sino alegre, vivo, como siempre había sido.

Casi sin detenerse en cuestionamientos elevó la mano hacia la mejilla de Tamao comprobando al tacto, que su piel era tan tersa como se había imaginado aún en Kyo's Management, ejerció entonces una pequeña caricia con el pulgar a la par que no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos.

Tamao sintió oprimido el corazón cuando Ren la tocó de esa forma; sin embargo no retrocedió, ni siquiera hizo intento alguno de separarlo o quejarse; incluso deseó cerrar los ojos y sentir esa caricia como bálsamo a sus heridos sentimientos; pero no pudo; la mirada de él era tan profunda e hipnotizante que apenas le dejaba suficiente manejo de sí misma como para seguir realizando el movimiento mecánico de respirar.

- _"¿Qué es lo que he hecho contigo?"_-. Pensaba Ren mortificándose con ese pensamiento-. Tamao... yo sé que disculparme esta vez no va a ser suficiente... pero... no sé qué más hacer, yo... no resisto tu tristeza.

Tamao tembló un poco ante esa pequeña confesión, el calor de la mano de Ren seguía en su rostro y ella apenas había musitado una especie de suspiro; por instantes creyó que se arrojaría a los brazos de Ren; aún cuando después no supiera como excusarse; sin embargo fuera de su mirada sorprendida ante esa frase dicha por él; también pensó en los "Motivos" que tendría el actor para decirlo; _"Quizá su conciencia", "Quizá sus propias sensaciones"... "Después de todo, yo no significo nada para él"_.

Y con esa idea elevó su mano y con suavidad quitó la de él de su rostro, soltándola a los segundos para luego mirarle entre seria y triste de nuevo.

- S-Si quieres una tregua... bien-. Murmuró Tamao.

- ¿T-Tregua?-. Murmuró Ren confuso.

- "Hacer las paces"... o como gustes llamarlo, por mi está bien-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a un tono serio en su voz-. Tampoco es que tenga ánimos de discutir a las 2 de la mañana...

- Tamao... bueno... sí, supongo que no discutir es una opción conveniente-. Dijo Ren-. Pero...

- Entonces suficiente de plática-. Interrumpió Tamao-.

- ¿Mañana hablamos, verdad?, es decir... hablaremos con más calma-. Preguntó Ren-. Ya sé que estás cansada, por eso no hoy, pero...

- Mañana tampoco-. Respondió Tamao y Ren lució desconcertado-. Ni el día que siga a ese ni el siguiente... Lo siento, pero estaré ocupada... tengo trabajo...

Para ese entonces Tamao le había evadido la mirada y por fin medio abrió la puerta; pero antes de que pudiera vislumbrar un poco la puerta de "Paradise", Ren la volvió a cerrar.

- ¡¿CON HAO?-. Exclamó Ren súbitamente molesto.

- No me grites-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡NO ESTOY...!... ó Ren, pero soltó un bufido para desestresarse-. No estoy gritando... y ese asunto ya lo discutimos Tamao.

-¿Discutir?, ¿En cuál de tus sueños "discutí" YO algo tan íntimo como mi trabajo?-. Preguntó Tamao enfadándose de nuevo-. ESTÁ FUERA DE TRATO.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Refutó Ren.

Cabía mencionar que tenían una facilidad extrema para evadir sus sentimientos y enfrascarse en una pelea, pese que ambos habían dicho que no querían discutir a las 2 de la mañana... a ese paso irían a dormir (Con las gargantas irritadas) a las 4 de la mañana.

- Puedo trabajar con quien a MÍ mejor me parezca-. Dijo Tamao enervando a Ren-. ¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea con Hao?, Es un buen amigo, un gran editor, aprendo de él y además él no me pide nada a cambio de su ayuda, nunca lo ha hecho... ¡Es una GRAN persona!

- ¡Me interesa un pimiento que sea la reencarnación de Buda! ¡Ya te lo dije!-. Respondió Ren-. ¡Hao Asakura no es una persona de fiar! ¡Y no voy a permitir que se acerque a ti mientras sigas siendo MI ESPOSA!

Tamao con el ceño fruncido tomó aire profundamente con toda la intención de imponerse calma; pero fracasó en el intento decidiendo mejor utilizar todo ese aire en desquitarse.

- ¡SOY TU ESPOSA CUANDO A TI MEJOR TE...!-. Comenzó a gritar Tamao cuando de pronto.

PLAF

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

La pareja, cuya pelea fue bruscamente congelada cuando la puertezuela de la cerca fue abierta intempestivamente, tenían la cabeza girada hacia su casa, donde un par de ojos oscuros los observaban completamente incrédulos, con un dedo señalándolos y con la boca sumamente abierta.

- "¡No puede ser!"-. Pensaron tanto Tamao como Ren... aunque con diferentes motivos.

Si pensaban que las sorpresas del día habían terminado, estaban MUY equivocados.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡Hola chicas!, Wiii :D!,**

**Por fin más acercamientos de Ren y Tamao y la llegada del nuevo personaje; Aunque la muy mala de mi :D! les deja con el suspenso nuevamente sobre quién es el susodicho personaje; ¿Qué día no?, XD Hao y Ren terminan su amistad, Jeanne se emborracha; Hao se confiesa ante Ren; Tamao y Ren casi se besan; luego Ren se va con Jeanne, Hao aprovecha; Tamao se entera del lazo entre Jeanne y Ren; luego admite que lo ama ante Anna; Anna desaparece misteriosamente; Ren admite que no podrá seguir pensando que Tamao le es indiferente; la comienza a ver de otra manera, la abraza, ella se muestra frágil y Ren despierta su instinto de protección con ella, sigo martirizando a los choferes (No tengo nada contra ellos, palabrita)... luego el tema entre Ren y Tamao sigue en la puerta del cerco de "Paradise", y cuando por fin parecían calmarse las cosas, comienzan a discutir y ya para rematar los descubre un perfecto inesperado personaje XD!... ¡Qué rollo!... y yo como sigo de mala, les dejo con el suspenso.**

**¡E-E-Eso... E-E-E-Eso es todo amigas! (Al puro estilo de Porky) **

**Estoy de especial humor hoy, ¿No creen? (No se me nota nada no?) XD!**

**Besosss como siempre!, Gracias por seguir! :D**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Matilda Delarge:** ¡Hola!, siii T.T!, me pasé con Tamao en el anterior capítulo... si sirve de justificante; ese capi era la primera parte de esta actualización :P osea... que el capi 60 y 61 en el inicio eran uno solo; solo que no me dio tiempo de corregir algunas cosas, y si lo hacía fácil y actualizaba el martes o miércoles pasado, en esta segunda parte, ahora sí que Ren admite que no puede seguir indiferente ante Tamao, lo que le causará más de un problema porque no sabrá cómo actuar en contrario (Muajaja, me pienso divertir con eso :P); jejeje, bueno!, ojalá no te haya hecho esperar mucho para la actualización, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por dejarme tu review! , espero que disfrutes de esta conti ;)!, Hasta la próxima semana! besoss!

**Wich-Miko.-** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va?, muchas gracias por seguir comentándome ;)!, jaaaa ya somos dos con respecto a Hao-... entro en un eterno debate entre Ren y él T.T!... coincido también contigo sobre el anime y Hao; osea... adoro a Yoh :P, pero más adoro a Hao n.n!, hubiera deseado un final si no feliz para él, al menos honroso, era un personaje muy rico n.n!... y siguiendo esa línea, creo que sería incapaz de poner a Hao en alguno de mis fics con mal final... u.u!, ni siquiera si lo tratara como villano XD!; el capi fue corto porque era la primera parte de este :P, solo que fue hasta la parte que terminé de corregir para no dejar pasar otra semana sin actualización :P; en avance de "reconocimiento" de sentimientos, ya le ganó Tamao a Ren... pero el otro ya va acercándose (pasito a pasito, lento pero seguro XD), jaja hey!, apoyo eso del club de fans de John :P y aplausos a Colin, ¡Qué santa paciencia u.u!... bueno! :P ojalá te haya gustado esta continuación :)!, besos!, hasta la próxima semana! ;)!

**YreSu.-** ¡Hola YreSu!... jejeje !, sí, yo por mi parte espero que no tenga que poner notas nunca más, aunque... igual me pica la curiosidad por saber si FF. avisa a los correos sobre el reemplazo o sustitución de capítulos :P... muchas gracias por seguirme comentando! :), el anterior capi era la primera parte de este; por eso fue un poco corto y dejado a medias (Dejé mal o triste a Tamao :P; peeeero, aunque en este momento no la deje saltando de un pie de alegría; al menos hice que Ren cuide de ella lalala)... aparte, la mala de MI, les dejo de nuevo con suspenso sobre el nuevo personaje :)!, dije que sería una versión masculina de Jun, no por ser similar físicamente; sino que va a ayudar a desquiciar a Ren, a poner patas arriba la casa y de paaaaaso molestar a Jeanne, aunque al igual que Jun, será un apoyo para Tamao ;)!, ojalá no te haya hecho esperar mucho con la continuación, y claro... ojalá que te guste :)!, conmigo será hasta la próxima semana!, besoss! cuídate mucho.

**Im Killjoy.-** ¡Hola Killjoy! :P jejeje, gracias por decir eso del capi anterior, aunque solo era la primera parte de este :P!... jajaja seguro lo de Hao es porque parece un poco lanza! :P, pero bueno... es que en el dorama el personaje es muy quedado; no va acorde al carácter de Hao :P!, jajaja sobre Jeanne, bueno sin comentarios XD!... comparte culpa con Ren por hacerle caso :P, , jejejeje; no creas eh!, el dorama también tiene su encanto :P; muchas gracias por seguir comentando :)!, espero que esta conti te haya gustado!; hasta la próxima semana!, besoss! cuídate mucho :)!

**M0m0-Chan3 y Lila-Chan.-** O.O! ¡No me digan! ... en verdad M0m0 y Lila, entiendo lo que están pasando u.u!, tranquila M0m0, sé que es triste que cosas así sucedan; pero piensen que su Chocolate se encuentra en un lugar mejor, no pienses en él con tristeza ;), es lo mejor que podemos hacer por los pequeños que nos acompañaron un tiempo de nuestras vidas! tranquila M0m0, tranquila Lila... me da gusto que se apoyen mutuamente en situaciones así!, mucha fuerza!... sobre el fic, yo les doy las gracias por comentar y aún más por leerla siendo que pasan por este tipo de tristezas; lo valoro mucho, GRACIAS, me alegra que les haya gustado, ojalá no hayan esperado mucho por la conti :)!, ya me dicen que piensan :)!, una vez más, mucha fuerza, espero que ya se encuentren mejor :)!... hasta la próxima semana!, besoss!, cuídense mucho!

**Konan Roia.- **¡Hola Konan! ¡Qué gusto que sigas la historia y que te animes a dejarme tu comentario :)!, muchas gracias por hacerlo, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando; ¿Qué tal te pareció este?; (A salvo de Jeanne a menos XD), digaaaaamos que su pequeño berrinche etílico no le salió tan bien como hubiera deseado; en otro tiempo Ren se hubiera quedado junto a ella hasta cerciorarse de que estuviera repuesta y sin resaca XD... pero ahora poco más y la deja en frente a su casa y pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo para ir en busca de Tamao... jaja, ! buenooo!, conmigo hasta la próxima semana! , besoss, cuídate mucho!.

**helen.-** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?, jejejeje, si pero como lectora también admito que a veces el suspenso me desespera u.u!; lo siento si a veces me paso (Como hoy o como con la mirada letal entre Ren y Hao XD), por eso espero compensar siempre la espera que les impongo :P!, ojalá lo haya medio logrado en esta ocasión, ¿Estudias modas?; ¡Qué genial!... Yo quería estudiar eso u.u!, pero mi papá dijo NOOOOOO ¬¬! o contadora, abogada o doctora y yo... ¬¬! ta q... como no tengo dinero caramba u.u!; pero bueno, eso fue al inicio :)!, ahora me gusta mi carrera :P!, me ha ayudado a formar mi carácter y me da muchas oportunidades también :P... aunque eso no quita que en un futuro me vuelque en la moda, o la música, o la literatura jijiji!... (Ahorita ando más artista que abogada) :P... jejeje!, que bueno que el fic signifique tanto para ti :)!, muchísimas gracias por leerlo a ti y bueno!... yo espero seguir dando lo mejor de mí! :), gracias de nuevo por comentar! :), conmigo hasta la próxima semana, ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capi! besosss!

**yurika12again.-** ¡Hola!, ... jejeje siempre hay una primera vez :P bueno, justificante a eso es que el anterior capi era la primera parte de este, solo que no me alcanzó el tiempo de corregir TODO el capítulo, así que solo colgué esa parte :P, ojalá que la segunda (osea ésta); te guste... como ves Jeanne no se quedó con Ren precisamente, y Hao bueno... digamos que ayudará a que Ren admita de una buena vez lo que siente :)!... intenté que este capi tenga más acercamiento entre Ren y Tamao, aunque... obviamente no pueden con su genio hasta la llegada del nuevo personaje :)!, bueno!, gracias por comentar! :), hasta la próxima semana!, besoss! cuídate!

**Stellar BS.-** ¡Stellar! OvO! :P jejeje :P; ops!, espero que no haya sido tanta la espera para este capi :)!... te dije que lo redimiría; en el dorama el personaje es muy sufrido o quedado; naaada que ver con el carácter de Hao!... te apuesto a que ahora amas más a Hao XD, a mi me dio ternurita escribir como se preocupa por Tamao y la antepone a todo; (Lo que "OTROS" deberían hacer más seguido), lástima que Tamao no se pueda quedar con los dos (Sueño dorado de muchas, incluyéndome, si estuviéramos en el lugar de ella XD)... ahora se complica la situación porque Tamao ha admitido al fin en voz alta que ama a Ren, ¿Qué podría pasar entonces?;... solo diré que nada está dicho, con todo y esa confesión :P en serio... :P, por otro lado Ren; parece uno de los gemelos fantásticos XD, con eso de "Activar" sus sentidos con Tamao :P jajaja, primero el de posesión y luego el de protección, jajajajaja XD!, eso de "bestia" estuvo genial XD! ,pero Ren definitivamente hace pensar lo propio XD!, pobrecito, no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar jajajaja :P... ahora Jeanne :P sigo con la idea de darle (o que "alguien" le dé) su pastilla de Madurezitina FORTE :P; o hacerla usar gafas de medida... para que vea todo lo que provoca ¬¬!

Y sobre los besos; uhm... ¿Cargadita en brazos mientras tanto...si? :P, no puedo decir si falta mucho :P precisamente porque no se XD!, estoy avanzando futuros capítulos, pero aún los modifico; y creo que su llegada debe ser un poquitín tortuosa; (Se llegan a apreciar mejor) :P... pero si habrán acercamientos, y ¿Quién sabe?; por ahí un pequeño desliz, una tropezadita... :P algún empujoncito por parte de algún otro personaje... jojo!, definitivamente sería una revancha; pero contando con que Ren no sabe cómo actuar (y Tamao menos); pero que ambos necesitarán de ese "Empujoncito", recordando también que el "Roce" del auto, fue precedido por una ARDUA discusión.

Sip, definitivamente Ren está madurando; (Ohhh está creciendooo ! OvO), aunque a veces tiene sus tropiezos con eso de la confianza, como hoy que casi duda de que Tamao no revelara nada a Anna ¬.¬; pero Tami lo puso en su sitio de una sola!, otra ventaja de Tamao, es que, aunque Jeanne es el amor de juventud de Ren; ella le ha enseñado muchas cosas que antes no se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza al orgulloso actor; como el valor de la familia, lo bien que se siente estar relajado; que no está solo, le ha enseñado a sonreír más a menudo y en fin... a ser el mismo, sin necesidad de llevar su papel de actor a su vida diaria, cosas que Jeanne... bueno no podría lograr por andar pensando en lo que ella siente, piensa o quiere.

Si pues, no pasó nada el 27!, ¡Se te juntaron los certámenes!, woops!, ojalá que te haya ido bien :)!, esa semana cargada de exámenes es la peor de todas u.u!, por eso agradezco en más que te des la molestia de leer el fic y más de dejarme tu comentario, que como siempre me pone de buen humor, me divierte y me hace (Sin querer queriendo) escribir la contestación, (Por mi me ocuparía 5 hojas, franco XD); en especial nuestros queridos PS! :P

PS1.- Coincido totalmente con la inocencia del pobre médico XD, sobre tu mono... bueno, espera, ¿Quién sabe? algún día podrías tenerlo; aunque sería como conseguirte un hijo para las 24 horas :P; jajajaja me hiciste reír con lo de Santa; en mi caso mi ilusión de Santa cayó tan rápido como se le cayó la barba a mi tío la navidad en que conseguí mi bicicleta; me dijeron "Es que Santa tiene tantos lugares que visitar que le pidió a tu tío que lo ayude"... ¬¬ como caemos los niños caray! :P

PS2.- Definitivamente nos ayudó mucho enterrarlo en casa; siempre lo tenemos presente; hasta el perro!, no cabe duda que si los humanos podemos ser perceptivos, más lo son los animales.

PS3.- Yo... bueno, por un lado me quiero graduar y por otro no; graduarme me llevaría a trabajar y no tendría tanto tiempo libre; y por otro lado; no graduarme significaría el constante asedio de mis familiares con la única pregunta: "¿Ya, para cuando?", al menos unas 50 veces al día, llevo así los últimos dos años y curiosamente :P... ya me queda un año y medio para terminar la carrera XD!

PS4.- ¡Si, fuiste el 200! :P y serio que dije ¿Tanta coincidencia?, aparte que me emocioné! :P, entonces conté de nuevo y me emocioné más :P!, esa es la más grata sorpresa que haya recibido :)!

Bueeeno!; una vez más MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, Por todo, por leer, por tu RW... por hacerme reír!, por tu amistad! ETC, ETC, ETC, Ojalá te haya ido muy bien en tus certámenes!... besoss!, hasta la próxima semana!

**isisxcaro.- ** ¡Hola!, ¡Qué gusto que te animes a comentar! :P; jejejeje, lo siento por el suspenso del anterior capi y por el de este; ojalá te haya gustado y que claro... no hayas tenido que esperar mucho; owww :), qué amable!, muchísimas gracias!, bueeeno, aunque en sí este sea el primer fic de anime que escribo; no será el último, aún así tengo otros de Harry Potter, (Que por cierto pienso dejar ese género hasta nuevo aviso XD!, o hasta que mis musas acudan a mí); pero luego de terminar "Casi en el Paraíso", tengo en ejecución inicial más de Ren x Tamao :P, jejeje :P!, en fin!; gracias por comentarme de nuevo!, conmigo hasta la próxima semana! cuídate mucho!, besosss!

**Hayari.-** ¡Hola Hayari!; jejeje :P, bueno y lo vuelvo a hacer en este capi :P!, lo siento! no me pude resistir!, jejeje, Gracias por lo de mi viaje!, y claro!, siempre me preocupo por mis lectoras, de hecho cuando no actualizo sufro XD; llegué de mi viaje cansada, pero relajada y feliz al mismo tiempo, y esa energía la utilicé para al menos actualizar una primera parte; ahora va la segunda, ojalá que te guste como el anterior, :)! intento que siempre haya sorpresas :P

PD. ¡Qué gusto que te haya gustado mi otra historia RenxTamao...! Uhmmm , no, la de "愛" quedó como Oneshoot (Al menos hasta nuevo aviso); pero lo que quise decir con esa contestación, era que tengo en proyecto nuevas historias de Ren x Tamao (Al menos tengo 3); que puede que no sean tan extensas como "Casi en el Paraíso"; pero que tendrán temática un poco más acorde al anime y con situaciones similares a la de "愛", (Claro, todo dependiendo del rate); pero primerito, primerito terminaré "Casi en el paraíso" :P...

Bueno!, ahora me voy!, cuídate mucho, gracias por comentarme!, besoss!, hasta la próxima semana!

**Makii-chan.- **¡Hola!, , jejeje, no te preocupes! :P yo igual feliz porque te animaras a escribir como siempre :)!, Tamao revoluciona vidas no? :P, la de Ren, la de Hao, la de Jeanne, hasta las de Chocolove y Pilika (Por cierto XD jajaja recién me percaté que he dejado de lado a Chocolove XD ¿Alguien lo extrañará? :P) jejeje, en fin!; ojalá que te haya gustado esta continuación, yehh!, ya tengo permiso sobre lo de "Pelos de anciana", ¿Jun?... lo voy a considerar :P (creo que tendría que estar sumamente enfadada para soltar una frase así; con lo cortés y cauta que es esa mujer; pero bueno... Jeanne desespera a cualquiera XD)... ahora si me voy; cuídate mucho!; hasta la próxima semana ! :D!


	63. Y Va la cuarta rueda

**CAPÍTULO LXII**: "Y... Va la cuarta rueda"

...

...

...

Una sorpresa, un susto, un posible problema, alegría, curiosidad, irritabilidad... muchas "posibilidades" de reacción circundaron en las mentes de Tamao y Ren en esos momentos, la "pelea" definitivamente había quedado en el olvido y lo más cómico del asunto es que tanto ellos como la persona que había "interrumpido" tan "sutilmente" se hallaban completamente congelados en sus lugares... y ya iban a cumplir el minuto.

- ¡¿Quién se supone que es usted?-. Dijo Ren siendo el primero en reaccionar, instintivamente poniéndose delante de Tamao, pues como primer pensamiento supuso que se trataba de otro periodista.

- ¡¿Ah?-. Musitó el nuevo personaje enfocando su atención en Ren-. No, no... aquí la pregunta no es quién soy yo... sino ¿**Quién** eres tú?, ¿**Qué** haces aquí? ¡¿Y cómo está eso de que Tamao es tu esposa?

- ¿Q-Q-Qué?-. Balbuceó Ren completamente confundido, ¿Ese sujeto conocía a Tamao?

- Ren ¡Hazte a un lado!-. Quiso intervenir Tamao tratando de moverlo; pero Ren la cogió a ella de los hombros y la regresó a su sitio.

- De eso nada-. Respondió Ren mirando al extraño con desconfianza-. Ten, ¡Llama a la policía!-. Agregó dándole su celular a Tamao.

- ¡Pero qué...!-. Exclamó Tamao cogiendo apenas el aparato-. ¿Policía? ¿Pero para qué?-. Preguntó totalmente extrañada.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Puede ser un ladrón!-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿A quién le estás llamando ladrón, picudito?-. Se defendió el otro.

- ¡Ren!... él no es un ladrón-. Defendió Tamao colocando el celular de vuelta en la mano de Ren y aprovechando el "pánico" para lograr acercarse al visitante. -. ¡Deja de hacer drama!, ¡Él es mi amigo!

Ren balbuceó algo ininteligible, pero que denotaba confusión, paseó la mirada sobre Tamao y luego enfocó al sujeto quien le enviaba una miradita odiosa, como queriendo decir "¿Cómo la ves?", y para rematar el asunto, no bien Tamao salió de su asombro se le echó al cuello al "sujeto ese".

- Ya te estabas demorando, pequeña-. Dijo el "sujeto" respondiendo el abrazo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?-. Exclamó Tamao repentinamente muy enérgica y "demasiado" feliz, para el gusto de Ren.

- De hecho vine más temprano, pero no te encontré en casa y bueno... UNA LARGA HISTORIA, el asunto es que esperando me quedé dormido en el pórtico-. Respondió el "sujeto"

- ¡Debiste avisarme!-. Exclamó Tamao golpeteando el hombro de su ... cierto, no me llevé el celular.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta-. Comentó su amigo, _"Con razón tampoco me contestó a mí_" pensó Ren-. Acabé con la batería de mi celular llamándote...

Entonces el "sujeto" tomó las manos de Tamao y la observó a sus anchas, para entonces la vena de la sien de Ren palpitaba con fuerza y el pico de su cabello crecía sin remedio

- Pero mírate nada más... ¡Estás preciosa!-. Comentó el "sujeto"-. ¿Oye y esa elegancia? ¿Pues de dónde vienes?

Ren no podía creer la situación, pero definitivamente no le agradaba mucho que digamos la aparente confianza entre el "Amiguito" y SU esposa, y menos le agradaba que de un momento a otro tanto Tamao como el "sujeto" lo hubieran ignorado olímpicamente, enfrascándose en una camaradería completamente frustrante para su ya irritado humor.

- ¡Al parecer últimamente te llueven "amigos"!-. Comentó Ren cortando la amena conversación de su esposa y el "amigo"

Solo entonces Tamao dejó atrás la impresión para acordarse que Ren seguía ahí, _"Oh-oh y yo que estaba tan contenta, pero creo que el que él haya llegado podría traer problemas, será mejor que actúe... aunque sea solo por hoy"_

- Ahm, disculpen-. Dijo Tamao percatándose de la mirada de pocos amigos que ambos hombres se dirigían, _"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer"_, pensó antes de ir junto a Ren y coger su brazo ante la sorpresa de ambos, especialmente de Ren-. Él es mi esposo... Ren Tao-. Le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras que con su mano libre señalaba a Ren-. Ren... él es Horokeu Usui, un gran amigo y también el hermano de Pilika.

_"Ya me parecía irritante por alguna razón"_-. Pensó Ren cuando Tamao terminó de hablar-. _"Con que es el hermano de la embarazada"_

- ¿Te casaste? ¿En verdad te casaste?-. Preguntó Horokeu que hasta entonces pensaba que había escuchado mal momentos atrás.

-¿Algún inconveniente con eso?-. Respondió Ren y automáticamente Tamao estranguló su brazo sin perder su sonrisa-. ¡AU!

- Horo-Horo, aunque siempre hayas apostado con tu hermana que me quedaría solterona... pues... la vida da giros-. Respondió Tamao.

Horokeu tardó algunos momentos en reaccionar, pero entonces enfocó a Ren.

- De hecho Pilika me comentó algo... no mencionó precisamente la palabra "matrimonio"; creí que se trataba de alguna locura de mi hermana-. Dijo Horo-Horo mirando de reojo a Ren para luego centrarse en Tamao- Claro, eso fue antes de que perdiera contacto con ella... de eso ya casi 3 meses.

- ¿A-A-Ah s-s-sí?-. Musitó Tamao...

- De hecho creí que la encontraría aquí, ya que mis padres me dijeron que se fue de casa-. Dijo Horo y Tamao sudó frío.

- Ehm... yo creo que no es cortés conversar en un pórtico-. Dijo Tamao visiblemente nerviosa y por primera vez Ren estaba de acuerdo en lo de "Cortés".

- No es cortés ni eso ni hacer visitas de madrugada-. Completó Ren de mal talante.

- Ren...-. Le riñó Tamao caminando luego hacia su amigo-. No le hagas caso Horo-Horo... anda, vamos adentro, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar

- ¿A esta hora? ¿No que estabas muy cansada?-. Objetó Ren.

- Y se supone que tú también-. Respondió Tamao-. Pero como ves... tengo visitas, así que si quieres ir a dormir, ve.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en Ren y Tamao sonrió victoriosa, aunque lo terriblemente irritante era que el "sujeto"; "Hoto-Hoto" o como quiera que se llamase, le miraba de nuevo burlonamente.

- Ren ¿Te vas a quedar afuera?-. Preguntó Tamao y cuando Ren se dio cuenta, el "sujeto" ya estaba dentro de SU casa y Tamao a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Definitivamente eso se pondría color de hormiga ,"Tamao no juegues con mi paciencia"... pensó antes de seguirla.

- ¡Vaya que este lugar ha cambiado!-. Exclamó Horo-Horo al estar adentro, mientras la pareja lo observaba ir de un lugar a otro en la cocina, la sala, y la escalera de caracol a una velocidad impresionante-. ¡Fiuuu!... ¡Pero si está que brilla de limpio!... VAYA... recuerdo que antes no podías distinguir de la sala a la escalera por la ropa que colgabas ahí... ¡Sí que la vida da giros eh!

- ¡¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?-. Preguntó Tamao medio ofendida y con un puño en alto.

- _"JA... los hábitos de limpieza me los debes a mí"_-. Pensó Ren al observarla tratando en serio de no imaginarse ropa colgada en la escalera de caracol.

- No te enojes Tami-. Rió Horo-Horo-. Jejejeje, solo era broma... y bien, creo que sería bueno comenzar "La gran charla" ¿No crees?

Tamao hizo un ademán de contestar, cuando entonces sintió la mano de Ren sobre su hombro; la mirada del actor estaba sobre Horo-Horo con cierta severidad

- Regresamos de una premiere-. Intervino Ren antes que Tamao avanzara hasta la sala donde estaba Horo-Horo-. Además pasan de las 2 de la mañana ¿En dónde se ha visto que se charle a esta hora?, Tamao está cansada y creo que a menos que vayas a morir mañana, la "gran charla", puede esperar, ojalá comprendas las indirectas.

- ¿Premiere?-. Preguntó Horo, muy ajeno él al tono odioso de Ren

- _"¿Qué acaso de todo lo que le he dicho solo ha escuchado la palabra "premiere?"_-. Pensó Ren rodando los ojos.

- De la última película de Ren-. Informó Tamao.

- ¿Qué eres productor, picudito?-. Preguntó Horo y pese a su voluntad, el pico de Ren creció un poco ante el sobrenombre.

- No, no es productor-. Respondió Tamao-. Ren es...

- ¡Ah!... ¡Boletero!-. Exclamó Horo con un dedo en alto, Tamao tuvo que ahogar una carcajada y Ren sintió la tensión ir a velocidad de rayo hacia su sien.

- ¡¿Pero de qué me viste cara, CABEZA DE CEPILLO?-. Gritó Ren.

- ¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de cepillo? ¡Para tu información ESTA es la última moda!-. Se defendió Horo-Horo señalando su cabeza.

- ¡Si, claro!-. Ironizó Ren.

- Ya, ya... tranquilo Ren-. Intervino Tamao conteniendo a Ren.

- ¡¿YO?-. Exclamó Ren anonadado.

- SI TU-. Dijo Horo.

- HOROKEU-. Dijo Tamao con algo de dureza a su amigo-. Tú también.

Ren esta vez fue el que arqueó la ceja con cierta superioridad al invitado inesperado e indeseado (Al menos por él), el aludido solo rodó los ojos y decidió darlo por la paz.

- ¡Ok, ok!-. Exclamó Horo-Horo acercándose a la pareja-. ... relájate picudito, solo estaba bromeando.

- No recuerdo haberte dado ninguna confianza, Hoto-Hoto-. Respondió Ren.

- ¡ME LLAMO **HORO-HORO**!-. Exclamó Horo molesto.

- ¡Y yo no me llamo "picudito", **"HOTO-HOTO"**!-. Respondió Ren en igual estado y equivocándose adrede, para entonces ambos estaban nariz con nariz y con el ceño muy fruncido.

- ¡Sepárense los dos!-. Exclamó Tamao haciéndose un espacio entre ellos y colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno.

- ¡EL COMENZÓ!-. Dijeron ambos.

- YA-. Exclamó Tamao.

Los dos le miraron unos segundos, Ren fue el primero en regresar la vista sobre el "Intruso", notando para su desagrado que el sujeto miraba a Tamao cual animal embravecido repentinamente calmo.

- Bien...-. Dijo Horo y regresó la mirada a Ren-. "lo siento"...

- ¿Ves Ren?-. Dijo Tamao y Ren no pudo sentirse más fastidiado-. Las cosas no tienen por qué solucionarse a gritos, ahora Horo se ha disculpado...

-_ "¿Y qué esperas que lo haga yo también?"_-. Pensó Ren mirándole molesto y desviando la mirada.

- Creo que a todos nos está ganando el cansancio-. Dijo Tamao dándose cuenta que una "Disculpa" por parte de Ren era mucho pedir.

- _"¡Hasta que oigo algo lógico!"_-. Pensó Ren.

- Comprendo-. Dijo Horo-. ¿Está bien si me quedo Tami?

- ¡¿QUE?-. Exclamó Ren

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao

- Como dije afuera, he perdido contacto con Pilika-. Dijo Horo ignorando la cara de asesino serial de Ren.

Repentinamente el tono de voz amical de Horo desapareció, siendo sustituido por una voz profunda y seria; misma que hizo que Tamao sintiera más de un respingo en la columna vertebral.

- Mis padres no saben ni siquiera donde está y por alguna razón no pueden ni mencionarla-. Siguió diciendo Horo-. Es lógico suponer que yo saque partido por Pilika, al menos hasta saber lo que sucede... así que me fui de casa también.

- ¿Y nosotros qué culpa tene...?-. Comenzó Ren pero Tamao le dio un codazo; por su parte Horo decidió ignorarlo.

- Creo que nuestra "Gran charla", tiene mucho que ver con Pilika, Tamao-. Dijo Horo-. Algo me dice que tú sabes lo que sucede y sabes también donde puedo encontrarla.

- Y-Yo...-. Titubeó Tamao-. ¿Q-Q-Qué fue lo último que supiste de ella?

- Así que sí hay algo-. Confirmó Horo.

- No saques conclusiones... -. Dijo Tamao visiblemente nerviosa-. Mira, mejor descansemos todos por hoy... mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

- Y yo vuelvo a decir... ¡¿QUÉ?-. Dijo Ren, pero Tamao estrangulo su brazo en respuesta.

- Ren, por favor...-. Pidió Tamao en un susurro.

- ¡Oye, pero...!-. No pudo evitar exclamar Ren, por lo que Tamao repentinamente lo cogió del brazo-. Solo un segundo-. Dijo la joven a su amigo, para luego arrastrar a Ren hacia la cocina.

- Seguro...-. Musitó Horo siguiéndolos con la mirada... _"Sí que Tamao ha cambiado mucho"_

Entretanto Tamao trataba de encontrar una solución al problema que se le venía encima con la presencia de Horo-Horo en Japón, mientras que Ren sobaba su brazo, había olvidado hasta ese día que Tamao podía ser muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía, eso le recordaba a la jovencita terrible que conoció en el avión a Seúl, misma jovencita con la que por casualidad tenía un contrato secreto, la misma que daba vueltas preocupada en la cocina mientras el "Amiguito" esperaba cerca a las escaleras... era absolutamente increíble, pero la tensión había disminuido un poco y había dado paso a una suave y discreta sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres abrir una brecha en el piso?-. Preguntó Ren después, pero entonces ella le miró tan preocupada que no tuvo más animo de divertirse a su costa-. Déjame ver si comprendo tu preocupación

- ¿Qué?

- Ese sujeto es el hermano de tu amiga... y a saber por lo que nos ha dicho, no tiene idea de la "Condición" en la que se encuentra ella ¿Cierto?-. Dijo Ren-. Me refiero al embara...

- ¡SHHHHH!-. Reaccionó Tamao y sin meditarlo arrinconó a Ren contra la refrigeradora colocando una mano sobre su boca para callarlo y mirando para atrás con cautela, dándose un respiro cuando no vio a Horo allí.

- ¿Qué haces?ó Ren quitando la mano de Tamao de su boca.

- Shhh, no digas esa palabra ahora Ren-. Pidió Tamao.

- Bien, solo tenías que ó Ren-. A menos que te hayas olvidado de tu enfado conmigo...

Tamao entonces se percató del casi nulo espacio entre ellos y con un fuerte sonrojo se echó para atrás.

- N-No estamos discutiendo eso-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Lo sé, estamos discutiendo el que TU pretendes que ESE tipo se quede en NUESTRA casa-. Puntualizó Ren.

- No tiene nada de malo, acabas de oír que se fue de casa de sus padres ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué lo saque a esta hora de aquí?-. Preguntó Tamao

- Por si no lo sabes, hay lugares que se llaman "hoteles" para casos como éste, ¿Por qué tendría que quedarse aquí?-. Refutó Ren.

- Bien, es MI amigo, y quiero que se quede aquí-. Defendió Tamao.

- TU amigo, no es el mío, y te recuerdo que esta es NUESTRA casa, así que las decisiones las tomamos JUNTOS-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Ah sí?, pues que yo sepa, NUNCA me has pedido opinión para tomar decisiones, ¿Por qué tendría que ser ahora "NUESTRA" una decisión que solo me concierne A MI?-. Refutó Tamao.

- Desde que quieres meter a un hombre a nuestra casa-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Nuestra?-. Preguntó Tamao y entonces susurró-. Recuerda Ren, que de los 6 meses, han pasado 3... lo que en cuentas significa que "Paradise" es **MÍA **quizá en igual proporción que tuya por el momento.

Notó el enojo en la mirada de Ren, pero la atribuyó a que el hombre probablemente estuviera fastidiado por no salirse con la suya; segundos pasaron en que la quijada de Ren se tensó y Tamao creyó que soltaría algún exabrupto; pero sorprendentemente no sucedió nada más que una suave sonrisa.

- Bien... ¿Y me puedes decir dónde va a dormir Hoto-Hoto?-. Preguntó Ren medio cruzándose de brazos y sin perder su sonrisa, la seguridad de Tamao decayó-. Va a ser difícil de explicar ¿No?, siendo la casa TAN grande y que no haya una habitación de huéspedes... y aún otra cosa peor... ¿No va a ser raro que haya una habitación que tenga todas tus cosas y otra que tenga todas las mías?... digo... después de todo ese sujeto piensa que vivimos como una pareja de casados

Tamao sintió ese argumento bien planeado como un baldazo de agua fría, absolutamente todo lo que Ren decía era cierto; si Horo se enteraba de la verdad, peligraba su derecho sobre Paradise, además de la discreción de toda esa farsa que Ren había armado, serían demasiadas cosas por explicar, y no porque Horo-Horo fuera una persona indiscreta, sino por tratarse de su amigo... una persona más a la cual decepcionar si se sabía toda la verdad.

... pero... estaba en sus manos ese momento, estaba en sus manos el poder reducir el impacto de la noticia del embarazo de Pilika, tanto a Horo-Horo como a su propia amiga

- Correré el riesgo-. Musitó Tamao y Ren no pudo evitar cambiar su sonrisa por un gesto mitad de desconcierto y mitad de sorpresa, más cuando vio la determinación de la joven al mirarle-. Esto es importante Ren, no tienes idea de cuánto...

Él ladeó la mirada un poco, por un lado entendía "la importancia" a la que se refería Tamao, pero por otro sopesaba esa "Importancia", con LO IMPORTANTE que era en ese momento no ponerse en evidencia ante Usui.

- Tarde o temprano ese sujeto va a enterarse-. Dijo Ren momentos después-. ¿Acaso quieres impedirle ver a su hermana hasta que ella... pues...-. Titubeó el actor, y haciendo un gesto con las manos, dibujando una especie de estómago abultado agregó..-. ... ESO?

- ¡Claro que no!-. Dijo Tamao intentando no gritar-. ¿No entiendes lo duro que va a ser para ambos?, trato de proteger a Pilika, su embara... ay... su "situación" es de riesgo y conociendo a Horo-Horo como lo conozco, es capaz de reaccionar mal... ¡No quiero imaginarme lo que sucedería si eso pasa!

- ¿Te importa tanto?-. Preguntó Ren de pronto-. ¿En verdad es tan importante para ti?

- Eso resulta obvio; son las 2 y tantos de la mañana, estoy agotada... pero en este momento podría asegurar que permanecería despierta si...

- SUFICIENTE-. Dijo de pronto Ren y ante el pasmo de Tamao se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Ren ¡Espera!-. Pidió Tamao en vano.

- Oye tu... Hoto-Hoto-. Dijo Ren y el aludido se puso de pie a la defensiva-. Espera unos minutos en la sala.

Lo único que faltó en las expresiones de Tamao y de Horo-Horo fue un GRAN signo de interrogación después de lo dicho por Ren, quien no bien acabó de hablar comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?-. Le preguntó Horo a Tamao y ella parpadeó aún confusa.

- Eso quisiera saber-. Respondió la joven-. E-Espera un segundo Horo, ya regreso

- OK-. Respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros, _"¿Tengo otra opción?, ¡Vaya que es rarito el picudito!"_, pensó el joven mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Tamao enseguida subió a la segunda planta detrás de Ren.

- Ren-. Le llamó mientras subía, dándose con que el actor estaba en SU habitación viendo como hacía para sacar el ropero de Tamao-. REN... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué puedo estar haciendo?-. Preguntó Ren logrando arrastrar el ropero fuera de la habitación

- Pero e-e-eso es mío-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Sé que es tuyo-. Dijo Ren empujando el ropero un poco más.

- ¿E-Entonces qué es lo que...?-. Intentó preguntar Tamao, pero entonces Ren resopló de cansancio.

- ¿En serio quieres explicaciones a las 2 y media de la mañana?-. Preguntó Ren y a Tamao le sorprendió que no hubiera ni el más mínimo registro de ironía en su voz-. Si es tan importante para ti que ese tipo se quede, bien... pero será extraño decirle que duerma en la sala.

- Oye... p-p-pero esa es tu...-. Intentó decir Tamao y se sintió tonta por eso; Ren volvió a sacar la cara de detrás del mueble que intentaba empujar.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir cosas obvias y ayudarme?-. Interrumpió Ren con leve mal genio; pero entonces tomó aire profundamente para calmarse; tampoco era que esperara que Tamao brincara de felicidad por lo que pensaba hacer; su confusión era totalmente justificable-. Lo que no queremos es que ese sujeto se dé cuenta ¿No?, bien... ayuda a empujar primero y luego preguntas.

Tamao dudó unos segundos, pero rogando al cielo que el nuevo arrebato de Ren no trajera peores consecuencias ayudó a trasladar el mueble hasta otra habitación.

- Bien, será suficiente...-. Dijo Ren una vez terminada la tarea-. Sobre tus demás cosas, argumenta que usas esa habitación como tocador personal.

- D-Disculpa, pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con...?-. Intentó preguntar Tamao.

- Acabo de crear una habitación de huéspedes-. Dijo Ren sacudiendo sus manos en son de decir **"Trabajo hecho"**, luego miró a Tamao-. Esto es lo que diremos... antes de casarnos vivimos juntos, y técnicamente no es mentira, por eso teníamos habitaciones separadas... eso explicará el color rosa.

- ¿Pero y en dónde voy a dormir?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Dónde más?... aquí-. Dijo Ren como si nada y Tamao enrojeció...

- ¿A-A-Aquí?-. Titubeó ella.

- A menos que prefieras dormir en la sala y tener que rendir explicaciones mañana-. Dijo Ren-. O técnicamente "Más tarde"...

-¿Y-Y-Y todo esto se te ha ocurrido en menos de 2 minutos?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Oye, ¿No dices que es importante?; a mí no me hace gracia que ese sujeto se quede... -. Dijo Ren.

- No, es que...

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?, si digo que no se quede, te parece mal ...y ahora que se me ocurre una forma de protegernos y que ese sujeto se quede POR HOY, también te parece mal... no te entiendo-. Dijo Ren contrariado.

Tamao dio un resoplido suave y asintió.

- Ok...-. Dijo la joven _"Solo es esta noche, solo una noche, y ni siquiera noche completa... tranquila Tamao"_-. Ok, tienes razón... i-iré a... a-a decirle a Horo que puede subir.

Salió entonces con prisa cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Ren y apoyándose unos segundos en la escalera, _"Y yo que pensaba que la situación no podría ponerse más tensa entre los dos"... "¡¿Por qué a mí?"_

Sorprendentemente el cuento que Ren había ideado resultó de maravillas con Horo-Horo, quien solo mostró cierta sorpresa sobre el "periodo" de convivencia entre su amiga y el picudito... "_¡Pero vamos, pasaste de ermitaña sin remedio a una caza maridos eh!_", comentó el infortunado que se ganó un golpe de una muy sonrojada Tamao, quien luego de instalar a su amigo en su habitación se dirigió apesadumbrada hacia la de Ren, teniendo que respirar al menos unas tres veces antes de decidirse a abrir.

En la misma habitación de Ren había una pequeña salita que ella utilizaba (Cuando era esa su habitación) para colocar todo cuanto no utilizara, envases de comida instantánea, ropa, cartas, recibos, etc, etc, etc... lógicamente Ren le daba el trato que debía, EL DE UNA SALA, y precisamente al entrar lo vio saliendo de allí ya con la pijama puesta y a medio abotonar.

- Usa la salita como vestidor-. Indicó Ren en cuanto la vio, la aludida solo se limitó a asentir, buscar en su ropero el pijama y pasar a la salita que tenía una puerta corrediza, la cual por supuesto cerró tras de sí.

Mientras tanto Ren se sentó al pie de la cama a meditar un poco mientras esperaba.

En primer lugar no tenía idea de por qué había accedido, o de por qué en primera instancia se le había ocurrido a él semejante cosa de trasladar el ropero, solo había seguido lo primero que pensó luego de ver la preocupación de Tamao en la cocina, algo era seguro, esa noche... con todos los altibajos, algo había cambiado... ya no iba a hacerse el desentendido con todo lo que había sucedido, esa noche a causa de Hao había tenido celos, CELOS con todas sus letras; incluso antes de eso había medio besado a Tamao, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

No... ya no podría fingir indiferencia... lo malo del asunto es que no sabía cómo reaccionar a contrario; y con el asunto del "Hoto-Hoto", simplemente lo hizo porque pensó que tranquilizaría en algo a Tamao, no precisamente con él... sino que la tranquilizaría, además porque era importante para ella, y súbitamente tuvo el deseo de ayudarla.

Sin querer se había involucrado con ella; no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta qué grado; y tampoco podía decir a carta cabal que había podido dejar ir a Jeanne de su vida; he ahí la confusión... por ambos lados existía la sensación de protección por ambas; el asunto era que entre Tamao y Jeanne, la más frágil siempre resultaba siendo la segunda; al menos eso pensaba él hasta esa noche... hasta ver a Tamao tan afectada y dolida... de las dos, Tamao se había mantenido de cierta forma fuerte, inmune a su carácter, de hecho había aprendido a sobrellevarlo y tenía la extraña habilidad de calmarlo sin que siquiera él se diera cuenta.

- Tamao...-. Suspiró Ren y sin querer miró hacia la puerta corrediza, casi yéndose de espaldas por lo que le tocó mirar-. _"¡Pero sí será torpe!"_-. Pensó Ren alarmado y giró el rostro hacia otro lado-._"¡Se supone que ha vivido aquí más de 16 años y no conoce su propia casa!, ¡¿Pero que no sabe que esa puerta de vidrio es traslúcida?"_

Bueno, exactamente traslúcida no era, pero el alarmado Ren podía hacerse imágenes no deseadas en su cabeza a partir de la silueta oscura que había visto a contraluz, _"¡DEMONIOS!, ¡Cómo si ya no fuera difícil para mí tener que dormir en la misma habitación con ella!"_

Cuando Tamao salió ya cambiada no supo explicarse por qué Ren estaba parado de espaldas en un rincón.

- ¿Ren?

- AH-. Contestó Ren tomado por sorpresa, volteó pero a toda costa intentó no mirarla, no fuera que la "Silueta del mal" regresara a su cabeza.

- Ahm... no queda mucho tiempo de dormir, supongo que eso ayudará-. Dijo Tamao y entonces cogió una de las almohadas grandes de la cama de Ren, dando la vuelta al mueble.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Intentar dormir-. Contestó ella agachándose.

- No vas a dormir en el suelo-. Dijo Ren impidiendo que terminara de agacharse al cogerla de los hombros; inevitablemente Tamao soltó la almohada por la sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó ella sonrojándose sin remedio.

- Ya me oíste...-. Dijo Ren en similar estado; solo que tuvo el suficiente bochorno a causa de la situación que la soltó-. Tú dormirás en la cama- Agregó el actor sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la espontaneidad de sus palabras

- P-Pero...-. Titubeó ella tan sorprendida como él-. E-Es tu habitación, apenas son unas horas...y...

- Apenas esas horas...-. Agregó Ren y entonces jaló el cubrecama-. Yo dormiré aquí...-. Terminó, dejando el cubrecama en el piso.

- Es que...-. Titubeó Tamao aún reacia, para entonces Ren ya se había agachado.

- No vas a dormir en el suelo Tamao, ¿Bien? y aunque te quedes mirándome toda lo que queda de noche no me vas a mover de aquí... así que te aconsejo que te acuestes e intentes dormir lo poco que queda para hacerlo.

Tamao parpadeó confundida; Ren lucía determinado, y era precisamente esa determinación y repentina amabilidad lo que le sorprendía, ¿Había gato encerrado?, Tamao lo pensó siquiera 10 minutos antes de echarse en la cama; que de por sí era inmensa... pasados los diez minutos desechó la teoría del gato encerrado e incluso estuvo tentada a sugerirle a Ren que compartieran la inmensa cama; pero se detuvo... _"Ya las cosas están muy tensionadas, mejor lo dejo así... después de todo es... es solo una noche"_.

Y así se dejó vencer por el cansancio de tan largo día, Ren hizo lo mismo al poco tiempo de escucharla respirar más serenamente; ni en sus más locos sueños esperó verse en esa situación, pero de alguna loca e inexplicable manera, no se sentía mal por haber cedido sus dominios, sino que sentía cierta serenidad al saberla tan cerca.

**o..oo..oo..oo..oo..oo..o**

**o..oo..oo..oo..oo..oo..o**

**o..oo..oo..oo..oo..oo..o**

Caso aparte era el de Anna desde que decidió darles un corto espacio a la pareja Tao, como había dicho, se dirigió directamente a la máquina expendedora de café; solo que no contó con que esta se trabara, _"¡Rayos, de veras necesitaba ese café!"_, estuvo tentada a acortar el tiempo de la otra pareja, cuando recordó que había otra máquina en el primer piso; miró su reloj, ya asistir a la recepción de John y Colin sería imposible; _"Bien, el tiempo de Ren y Tamao termina en cuanto regrese del primer piso",_ se dijo la mánager tomando el ascensor de bajada... _"Lo que hago por un café"._

No obstante, parecía que todo conspiraba en su contra ese día, ya que al igual que arriba, la máquina del primer piso también se trabó...

- AH no... no me vas a hacer esto... ¡EXIJO MI CAFÉ AHORA!-. Le gritó a la máquina golpeándola con el puño-. ¡Dame mi café!, ¡Tonta máquina! ¡Pedazo de chatarra!... ¡Quiero mi café!-. Le siguió gritando y luego de algunos golpes más, apoyó agotada la cabeza contra la máquina-. ¡¿Es que acaso nada me va a salir bien hoy?... ¡RAYOS!

Un último golpe le siguió a lo dicho, en verdad quería el café... o al menos que una cosa le saliera bien, podía sentir el estrés quemándole los hombros y el cuello, sabía la que le esperaba arriba en cuanto regresara a la oficina, si es que ese par no se encontraba peleando ya... ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de energía?, ¡¿Aunque sea de un miserable café de máquina?...

- Aunque destroces la máquina a golpes no conseguirás tu café... solo lograrás lastimarte-. Dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, voz que la hizo dar un brinco del susto para luego mirar al intruso completamente impresionada... por segundos incluso creyó estar alucinando.

Pero entonces el intruso caminó tranquilamente hacia la máquina agachándose frente a ella y metiendo la mano por el hueco donde debía de haber salido el vaso de café, entonces haló de algo allí dentro y por arte de magia la condenada máquina volvió a funcionar, soltando al fin el dichoso café negro y caliente.

- Aquí tienes-. Le dijo aquél entregándole el vaso a una desconcertada Anna.

- ¿Q-Qué...?-. Balbuceó ella aún sin salir de su asombro.

- Tu café...-. Le respondió.

Casi por reflejo Anna tomó el vaso, sin embargo no dejó de mirar a aquél cual si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- ¿Cómo es que...?

- ¿Conseguí el café?-. Completó el otro.

- Yoh...-. La llamó ella y negó con la cabeza-. Yo...

Ahora fue el turno de Yoh para apoyarse en la golpeada máquina para mirar de soslayo a Anna, ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?, se venía preguntando lo mismo desde que salió de su departamento, ¿Por qué o a qué exactamente decidió ir?, ni Anna ni nadie se lo había pedido; pero ahí estaba, feliz y triste a la vez por estar ahí, también con rezagos de su pasado enojo para con la mánager, había pasado cierto tiempo sin verla, extrañándola cada día, pero lo suficientemente enojado como para resistir no estar con ella... y ahí estaba... ¿Y la razón...?

- Escuché tu mensaje-. Dijo Yoh sin mirarla directamente-. Y sí, tienes razón... he estado evitándote, de hecho ahora mismo no tengo idea de qué hago aquí...

Anna ladeó la mirada, sabía que Yoh estaba evitándola, pero definitivamente escucharlo era muy duro, no tenía idea de si sentirse mejor o peor porque él estuviera allí.

- Pero...-. Siguió Yoh y Anna cerró los ojos en espera de un nuevo reproche que le pusiera la cereza al pastel, sin embargo Yoh esta vez si la miró-. Había algo en tu voz esta noche, quizá es lo que me hizo venir...

Anna no le devolvió la mirada, Yoh no notó que el vaso de café estaba siendo terriblemente aprisionado por la mano nerviosa de ella; por lo que intuyó que más que ayuda, significaba un tormento su presencia para Anna en ese momento, y eso sin querer lo molestó. _"Fue un error venir"_, se dijo el hombre molesto con la joven y molesto consigo mismo, entonces se enderezó, determinado a marcharse lo más rápido que pudiera.

- Quizá solo debí llamar, solo necesitabas oírme ¿Cierto?-. Dijo Yoh sin poder evitar un tonito sarcástico y Anna elevó la mirada congelándose unos momentos por la dureza en los ojos de Yoh.

- "Yoh..."-. Se dijo Anna en tono lastimero, aunque fuera solo dentro de su cabeza.

- En ese caso espero haberte ayudado...-. Agregó Yoh comenzando a andar-. La próxima vez solo llamaré, no te preocupes... no te volveré a molestar.

El silencio de Anna fue roto por una especie de sollozo ahogado, casi enseguida el café cayó al suelo derramándose y en menos de dos segundos ella se le echó al cuello.

Sintió tibias y húmedas sus mejillas en cuanto lo hizo, segundos más tarde fue consciente de estar llorando con Yoh aprisionado entre sus brazos... era de subrayar que ella nunca... JAMÁS EN TODA SU VIDA había llorado; siendo sincera con ella misma, solo lo había hecho cuando era niña y su madre murió; después encerró por completo su propia fragilidad y la hundió en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta ese preciso momento.

- ¡Por favor... Yoh!-. Había exclamado antes de abrazarlo tan efusivamente, el hombre no supo en qué momento lo había hecho, estaba completamente pasmado de ese abrazo y de las lágrimas de quien con tanto ímpetu se abrazaba a él.

_"Anna...¿Anna está... llorando?"_

No daba crédito a lo que sentía, lo hacía estremecerse, sí le había tocado ver antes a una Anna irritada, a una Anna furiosa, a una Anna preocupada, a una dolida... pero jamás esperó vivir para verla llorar; y aunque técnicamente no la veía; súbitamente el enojo se desvaneció y fue ocupado por la preocupación por ella.

- N-No te vayas...-. Susurro ella aferrándose a su camisa, entonces Yoh giró hacia ella.

- Anna...-. Logró balbucear Yoh descendiendo la mirada hacia su rostro cabizbajo y colocando las manos en los hombros de ella.

- ¡Lo sé!-. Exclamó de pronto ella y le miró a los ojos-. ¡Sé que estás molesto! ¡Y puede ser que me detestes en este momento! ¡Pero no lo soporto!... No quiero... yo...-. _"Me voy a arrepentir de esto"_, se dijo Anna; pero era tarde para reflexionar-. ... haré lo que quieras... solo... no te vayas... yo...

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, por último cerró los ojos, nunca creyó decir lo que iba a decir, menos a un hombre ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de él?... quizá desde el mismo momento en que le permitió acercarse de más, derribar sus muros, rebuscar en su interior sellado y dejar que descubriera a la mujer que era realmente.

- No necesito tu voz...-. Dijo ella con los ojos y puños cerrados mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-. o solo una llamada, o un mensaje de texto... Te necesito... ¡Te necesito a ti!-.

Pasaron cerca de 10 segundos de total inacción, Anna no abrió los ojos ni Yoh dijo media palabra; luego de ello la mánager sintió vacío en su interior y le inundaron unas ganas de salir corriendo del lugar; de hecho hizo ademán de retroceder y fue entonces cuando Yoh reaccionó y se percató de sus intenciones, cogiéndola del brazo a tiempo.

Solo sintió ser halada y abrió los ojos solo por la sorpresiva acción de Yoh sobre sus labios, el vacío anterior fue suplido por una sensación cálida, al tiempo que abría sus puños para posar después las manos en el cuello y la cabeza de Yoh, respondiendo al beso con determinación.

Quizá en ese momento Yoh la abrazó con tanta fuerza para compensarse a sí mismo el tiempo sin ella; todo ese tiempo se había sentido incompleto, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre sentía la sensación de insatisfacción y teniéndola asida a su cuerpo y entregada a él supo que lo que le hacía falta era ella; de hecho lo intuyó en teoría en su tiempo de alejamiento, ese fue otro motivo más por el cual molestarse; _"Necesitar a otra persona más de lo que ésta te necesita a ti"_, era definitivamente duro, porque significaba depositar parte de ti mismo en un recipiente que por más que entregara, jamás se llenaría... sintió eso respecto a Anna y se determinó a alejarse por completo... enfadándose de nuevo por acudir a ella sin dudarlo e intuir que había vuelto a hacer el papel de tonto, del _"ÚNICO que ama en la relación de dos"_

Sintió felicidad en ese instante, queriendo creer que estaba equivocado respecto a Anna, diciéndose como tantas otras veces _"Ella me ama"_, y tratando de convencerse de ello mientras duraba el beso... sorprendentemente Anna aún lloraba, incluso durante el breve espacio luego del beso, sus mejillas lucían rosas por doble motivo, obviamente por el beso y también porque se sentía extraña.

- Vámonos de aquí Anna-. Dijo de pronto Yoh cuando ella comenzaba a bajar la mirada, luego pasó los pulgares por las mejillas de Anna limpiando el sendero de lágrimas.

Entonces Anna pareció despertar y automáticamente pensó en Ren y Tamao aún en su oficina esperándola... pero... aunque un lado de su cerebro le recordaba insistentemente que ese asunto era ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSTERGABLE; el otro lado solo podía enfocarse en Yoh y en lo que le había pedido, era ese lado el que siempre era ignorado por la mánager, siempre anteponiendo negocios y problemas por resolver a lo que sus ímpetus le indicaran... Yoh la notó dudar unos segundos; estuvo a punto de retractarse cuando entonces Anna cogió la mano que aún él tenía en su mejilla, y entonces la apretó con fuerza.

El guardián del edificio estuvo a punto de preguntarle por la otra pareja que había visto ingresar en cuanto vio a su jefa y al fotógrafo salir de la compañía; pero Anna simplemente dijo, _"Tengo una urgencia, por favor diga a quienes esperan que los atenderé otro día"_, Y sin más se marchó junto a aquél joven.

En su vida el conserje había esperado vivir para ver un gesto dulce en la implacable Anna Kyoyama; pero lejos de sentir curiosidad, el hombre se alegró de ello; después de todo Anna, aunque era una especie de diosa terrible en su medio; no dejaba de ser una mujer... así que quizá, y solo quizá estuviera dando luz verde a esa nueva faceta

**o..oo..oo..oo..oo..oo..o**

**o..oo..oo..oo..oo..oo..o**

**o..oo..oo..oo..oo..oo..o**

La madrugada pasó rápido, y sorprendentemente hasta Ren hizo a un lado su rutina de ejercicios matutinos, Tamao por su parte, aunque no se levantó, se despertó temprano; intentando a toda costa no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Ren; sin embargo el aludido estaba consciente de cada movimiento, que lejos de perturbarlo solo lo hacían sentir muy confuso.

Ajeno a ello estaba Horo-Horo roncando feliz en la habitación de Tamao, no le hacía mucha gracia que la habitación asignada fuera exclusivamente rosa; pero a caballo regalado era mejor no mirarle el diente.

- _"Me pregunto por qué Ren no ha salido ya"_-. Se preguntaba Tamao inquieta en el otro extremo de la cama, hacía un rato se había asomado encontrándolo aún dormido, no quería ser la primera en tener que hablar, para empezar ¿Qué diría?, sería muy incómodo...

Se removió un par de veces más en la cama, sin saber que abajo en el piso, Ren estaba en similar posición... hasta que.

- No eres muy discreta si tu intención es no despertarme-. Dijo Ren luego de rendirse y hacerle saber que estaba despierto; Tamao se sentó de un brinco y se asomó al borde de la cama.

- Ren... ¿Desde cuándo estas...?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Buenos días-. Dijo Ren medio irónico, Tamao se ruborizó y contestó un leve "buenos días" a la par que Ren se enderezaba.

- Di-Disculpa-. Dijo Tamao en cuanto lo vio ponerse de pie-. N-No te quise despertar...

- Tampoco es como si los melódicos ronquidos de tu "Amiguito" hubieran sido de ayuda-. Dijo Ren comenzando a doblar la cubrecama-. Pasan ya de las 10 y él sigue dormidote.

- ¿Las 10?-. Preguntó Tamao "¡Tan tarde!"-. Se me ha ido la hora.

- A todos-. Recalcó Ren y entonces la vio ponerse de pie y comenzar a buscar en un bolso que sacó del ropero-. ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo que hablar con Pilika antes de que Horo-Horo despierte-. Dijo Tamao encontrando su celular.

- ¿Te piensas involucrar de todas formas?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Tengo que hacerlo-. Dijo Tamao mientras buscaba el número de Pilika.

- Sería mejor que los dejaras solucionar sus problemas-. Dijo Ren sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Son mis amigos Ren-. Respondió Tamao-. Sé que no va a ser fácil que... ¡Oh rayos!

- ¿Ahora qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Se acabó mi saldo-. Respondió Tamao poniendo un gesto apesadumbrado-. Ay... creo que aún no acaba mi mala racha...

- Eso es porque te la pasas queriendo solucionar vidas ajenas-. Comentó Ren.

- Usaré el fijo...-. Dijo Tamao luego de suspirar de nuevo-. ¿Podrías vigilar que Horo no despierte?

- ¿Y ahora me viste cara de niñera?-. Le espetó Ren y se dirigió a la salita, Tamao se sintió tonta por creer que Ren la ayudaría en ese trance y decidió bajar a llamar por el teléfono fijo.

Abrió quedito la puerta, casi con la sutileza de un gato, tal como Ren había dicho, los ronquidos de Horo-Horo eran aún muy notorios, respiró algo aliviada y entonces enfocó su siguiente mortal enemigo... las escaleras.

- "Aunque sea bajo sentada"-. Se dijo la joven y entonces puso un pie fuera de la habitación de Ren; pero no había terminado de colocar el otro cuando Ren apareció tras de ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó Ren logrando que Tamao diera un brinco.

- ¡WAAA!-. No pudo evitar gritar la joven.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?-. Dijo Ren sin entender la reacción de ella.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que aparecer como un gato?-. Le reclamó Tamao y en cuanto Ren iba a responder un: "WWWWWWOOOOAAAAHHH", se escuchó desde la habitación de Tamao, la chica palideció notablemente.

- ¡Rápido entra!-. Gritó Tamao jalando a Ren de nuevo hacia la habitación-. Ay no, ¡Ay no!, ¡Ya se ha despertado! ¡No he tenido tiempo de avisarle a Pilika! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué a mí?

- ¡Cálmate ya Tamao!-. Dijo Ren atrapando a la joven que iba de un lado al otro agitando los brazos.

- ¡No tienes una idea de lo que puede ocurrir Ren! ¡No me puedo calmar! ¡Necesito avisar...!

- LO SE-. Gritó Ren y entonces le mostró su celular, entonces nuevamente reinó el silencio a la par que Ren movía el celular en su mano-. ¿Y bien, vas a llamarla o no?

Tamao titubeó un poco mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración, entonces su atención se enfocó en el aparato negro en la mano de Ren.

- ¿Me vas a...?ó de nuevo Tamao.

- ¿También voy a tener que marcar el número?-. Preguntó Ren y entonces dejó el celular en la mano de Tamao-. Sigo siendo de la idea de que no te metas donde no te llaman... pero si vas a hacerlo, más te vale hacerlo rápido...

Tamao aún respiraba agitadamente, contrario a lo que pensaba, Ren se quedó en la habitación, revisando de vez en cuando que Horo-Horo no saliera de la habitación; cuando por fin Pilika le contestó... **"Ahí vamos con el primer ruedo del día", **pensó Tamao.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Hola?

- Hola Pili... soy yo-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡Tamao!-. Saludó alegremente la chica-. ¿Pero dónde te has metido?; vengo llamando a tu celular desde ayer que te vi por televisión, tienes que contarme todo, ¡Con lujo de detalle! ¿Cómo te fuiste de compras sin mí?

- Ah... Pilika, creo que eso puede esperar-. Dijo Tamao nerviosa del otro lado.

- ¡Qué esperar ni que nada!, está bien que esté embarazada, pero vamos... no es para tanto-. Dijo Pilika-. Chocolove no está, ¿No quieres venir?, haré galletas.

- Pili...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- Pili NADA-. Replicó Pilika-. Te tengo que enseñar unas cositas que le compré al bebé... además hice trampa hace una semana y fui a que me hagan el ultrasonido, ¡Ya sé qué será mi bebé!

- Pili... me alegro de oírlo, pero...-. Siguió Tamao sintiéndose muy mal por tener que darle no tan buenas noticias.

**...**

**...**

- ¿Qué haces?, Dile de una vez...-. Le susurró Ren y Tamao cubrió el speaker del teléfono con la mano.

- ¿Crees que es fácil?-. Preguntó Tamao, Ren solo se encogió de hombros.

- No le añadas más drama simplemente-. Dijo Ren a su lado.

**...**

**...**

- ¿Tamao?-. Interrumpió la voz de Pilika.

- S-Sí...-. Respondió ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- ¿Eh?...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- Hace mucho no te oía titubear tanto... Tamao, me estás preocupando ¿Qué sucede?-. Inquirió la peliazul; " ¿Lo ves?", Agregó Ren para más carga emocional de Tamao.

- ¿Quién está ahí?-. Preguntó Pilika-.

- E-Es Ren...-. Susurró Tamao y luego dio un largo suspiro-. Pilika escucha, ha sucedido algo ¿Sí?, de hecho alguien...

- ¿Tienes problemas con Ren de nuevo?-. Preguntó Pilika y Tamao enrojeció.

- _"¿Problemas conmigo?"_-. Se dijo Ren arqueando una ceja en torno a Tamao.

- ¡No!-. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie-. Escucha... no quiero que te impresiones, pero... Pilika, Horo-Horo está aquí.

Nuevamente el silencio, que fue roto por un murmullo ahogado por parte de Pilika.

- ¿Pilika?-. La llamó Tamao-. Escucha, no te inquietes ¿Si?...

- ¿L-Le dijiste que estoy...?-. Balbuceó su amiga.

- Creí que se lo habías dicho ya-. Dijo Tamao y Pilika ahogó una exclamación..."¡Oh no!"-. Pilika, no sabe nada aún...

- No tiene que saberlo-. Dijo Pilika con rapidez-. Tamao, dile lo que sea... que... que huí, que me fui, que... ¡Que no sabes dónde estoy!

- ¿Cómo quieres que le diga eso?, Pilika, no me va a creer de todas formas-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡No lo sé!, ¡No puedo verlo!-. Exclamó Pilika.

- PILIKA... cálmate-. Indicó Tamao-. Escúchame, no puedes escaparte de tu hermano, está preocupado por ti y...

- NO-. Rebatió Pilika-. No Tamao...

- Él quiere que lo lleve contigo-. Dijo Tamao-. No puedo mentirle ahora y decirle que no sé dónde encontrarte... Pilika por favor..., Horo-Horo no va a pensar mal, eres su hermana.

- ¡Precisamente por eso!-. Exclamó Pilika-. No, no quiero decepcionarlo... no puedo, no Tamao no lo haré.

- Está muy preocupado-. Dijo Tamao-. Se salió de casa de tus padres cuando supo que no estabas ahí y que ellos no querían hablar al respecto, Pilika... será peor si tratas de escapar, escucha... puedo pasar por tu casa en este momento y traerte para...

- NO-. Se negó Pilika.

- Es que...

- ¡No!-. Gritó Pilika-. ¿No comprendes? ¡No soporto la idea de verlo decepcionarse de mí! ¡Ya he decepcionado a muchas personas! ¡No puedo con Horo-Horo!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ren evaluó el gesto confuso de Tamao, le afectaba lo que su amiga le decía y al parecer compartía la pena o lo que fuera que la embarazada estuviera sintiendo; la vio flaquear y estar a punto de condolerse, estaba seguro que se prestaría a la mentira de su amiga para con el sujeto de cabello azul... _"Tamao algunas veces puede ser tan sumisa"_; pensó Ren a punto de quitarle el teléfono y solucionar las cosas por si mismo...

Cuando entonces.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Escúchame bien-. Dijo Tamao cobrando fuerza tanto en la mirada como en la voz-. NADIE está decepcionado de ti y LA ÚNICA que lo piensa eres TÚ... Horo no se va a mover de aquí hasta verte, y no te pienso consentir la idea de huir ¿Entiendes?, VAS A -HACERLE- FRENTE... así que tienes dos opciones, o aceptas que vaya por ti o te vienes por tu cuenta... escoge, TIENES 2 SEGUNDOS

Un nuevo murmullo ahogado, pero esta vez de sorpresa se dejó escuchar del otro lado del auricular, a su vez en "Paradise", Tamao tenía el ceño muy fruncido mientras esperaba su respuesta, en tanto que Ren no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, cualquier cosa se hubiera esperado, que la consolara, que se echara a llorar, que maquinara la forma de distraer a su "amiguito", CUALQUIER COSA, menos esa actitud tan propia de... bueno, mejor dicho, TAN IMPROPIA de Tamao.

- ¿Vas a responder?-. Apremió Tamao-. Pilika te prometo que soy capaz de llevar a Horo-Horo a tu casa si...

- ESTA BIEN-. Se escuchó la voz de Pilika-. Está bien... yo... yo voy.

- Bien, te esperaré-. Dijo Tamao aún con seriedad-. ¿Quieres que le avise a Chocolove?

- No...-. Susurró Pilika-. No... yo...

- Escucha...-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. En verdad no me gusta ser dura contigo ¿Si?, pero... si aún tienes la idea de escaparte...

- Voy a ir-. Dijo Pilika medio sollozando-. ¡Dije que iré, así que ya deja de molestarme!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Y no bien acabó de decirlo le colgó, Tamao suspiró cansada y cerró el celular, comprendía que su amiga estuviera molesta; si la entristecía que se hubiera despedido de esa forma, pero consideraba que lo que estaba pasándole tampoco era cosa de juego o algo por lo que estar alegre.

- Bueno... creo que ahora tengo que esperar-. Se dijo Tamao en voz alta.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Ren luego de una breve pausa, causando que Tamao diera un brinco sobre su sitio , había olvidado por completo que Ren estaba ahí.

- ¡REN!-. Exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó él confuso.

- Cielos...-. Respiró Tamao-. En serio que pareces un gato, ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

- Desde que te di el celular-. Respondió Ren en tono irónico.

- Ah... claro-. Dijo Tamao mirando el aparato aún en su mano-. Eh... gracias, ten...

Creyó entonces que dándole el teléfono, Ren se marcharía,_ "Solo estaba esperando que le devolviera el teléfono ¿No?"_; pero contrario a sus pensamientos, Ren, si bien recibió el teléfono y lo soltó sobre la cama; no se fue.

- Ahm... ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Tamao acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja solo para no quedarse completa y tontamente estática.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que tú y yo hablemos-. Dijo Ren sin darle rodeos al asunto.

Hacía rato, cuando despertó, pensó en huir... de hecho lo iba a hacer cuando se percató que Tamao estaba despierta también; en sus cortas horas de insomnio había estado sopesando la idea de que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella; luego vino el asunto de su amiga y tal... y como la misma Tamao había dicho "No podía huir", así como ella tampoco podía huir de la conversación pendiente.

- H-Hablar ¿De qué?-. Preguntó Tamao desviando la mirada y encontrando perfecta excusa de evasión en recoger la cubrecama del suelo.

"No es muy buena tratando de disimular"-. Pensó Ren al verla; sin embargo se dijo también que si quería sostener una charla con ella con tanta tensión encima, debía de tener paciencia.

- Tenemos que hablar de ayer... de TODO lo que sucedió ayer-. Contestó Ren... Tamao para crisparle los nervios se encontraba haciendo la cama, sin embargo él continuó a sabiendas de que le estaba escuchando-. Empezando por Hao... y terminando en... en lo del auto y hasta antes de que nos interrumpiera Usui.

- _"Ahora no, no quiero hablar"_-. Pensaba Tamao enfrascada en hacer la cama para distraerse.

- Ayer dijiste que no hablarías de ello, porque según tú tenías que "trabajar" con... Asakura-. Siguió Ren-. Pero como ves, pasó tu hora de trabajo y te has comprometido a esperar a tu amiga... así que no tienes excusa de rehuirme.

- Ahm... no creo que debamos hablar Ren-. Comenzó Tamao mientras iba del otro lado de la cama, procurando demorarse lo más posible para no tener que mirar a Ren-. Deja las cosas como están...

- Si pudiera dejar las cosas como están, en primer lugar no estaría aquí-. Rebatió el actor.

- ¿Y para qué?-. Preguntó Tamao acomodando las almohadas y estirando el cubrecama-. No tiene caso Ren, en menos de 3 meses todo se habrá acabado... y si lo que quieres escuchar es...

- ¡¿Quieres dejar la jodida cama de una buena vez?-. Explotó Ren deteniendo el quehacer de Tamao al sostenerla de los brazos y forzarla a mirarlo.

Tamao se sorprendió de ello amilanándose un poco, tanto por la reacción como por la repentina cercanía; Ren tampoco pudo evitar una sensación extraña en cuanto ella colocó las manos en su pecho haciendo fuerza en contra.

-_**"Y ahí vamos con el segundo ruedo"**_-. Se dijo la joven antes de empujarlo-. Seguramente lo que estás buscando es conseguir que renuncie a mi trabajo.- Agregó cuando logró separarse y caminar a un costado-. Y no lo vas a conseguir... ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que sucederá conmigo cuando el contrato termine?

Ok... no estaba listo para esa pregunta, ¡Ni siquiera estaba listo para el hecho que desencadenaría esa pregunta tarde o temprano!, Tamao esperó unos segundos

- YO SI-. Siguió Tamao-. y cuando vuelva a mi vida de siempre, quiero tener al menos un trabajo rentable... tú tienes el tuyo y te va bien, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera el mío?, ¿Hao?... si te inquieta que después de 3 meses volvamos a encontrarnos por Hao, DESCUIDA... que...

- ¿No comprendes verdad?-. Le interrumpió Ren resoplando fastidiado.

- Comprendo que no quiero hablar de esto-. Se defendió Tamao-. Te lo dije ayer y LO REPITO... No quiero hacerlo... así que no te preocupes por mí, **porque no está entre tus obligaciones.**

Esas palabras lo dejaron medio congelado; Tamao aprovechó para soltarse y dirigirse a su ropero para sacar algo de ropa; fue entonces cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Tamao?-. Llamaron desde el pequeño pasillo.

- **"Ahora al tercer ruedo"**-. Pensó Tamao resignada, después de todo hubiera sido imposible que Horo no despertara con todo el barullo, Ren por su parte no disimuló su molestia y se dirigió a su propio vestidor no sin que Tamao le mirara unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza después, como quien quiere espantar pensamientos desagradables.

La noticia de la llegada de Pilika animó al visitante, quien emocionado agradeció la hospitalidad y se dirigió a asearse; momentos más tarde Tamao deseó haber invertido en la construcción de un baño de visitas; "Paradise", sorprendentemente solo contaba con un baño principal amplio en la primera planta; fuera de la ducha externa que se usaba para regresar de la playa y limpiarse la arena; el primero en ocupar el baño fue Horo, dejando a Ren y Tamao fuera, con sus toallas en los brazos y sin saber qué decirse mutuamente mientras esperaban.

- Ahm... ¿Quieres comer algo?-. Preguntó Tamao luego de un MUY incómodo silencio.

- Van a ser las 12 del día, ¿Quién desayuna a esta hora?-. Preguntó Ren molesto, aunque no precisamente fuera con ella, sino con el sujeto que estaba ocupando SU baño antes que él, y que encima canturreaba alegremente en la ducha.

Tamao rodó los ojos ante el mal talante.

- Estaba tratando de ser amable-. Comentó ella-. Pero olvídalo...-. Agregó molesta también y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Rayos, ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensa demorar?-. Renegó Ren señalando la puerta del baño antes que Tamao se fuera del todo.

- ¿Y quieres que yo lo sepa?-. Preguntó Tamao-. Si estás tan apurado toca la puerta.

- En primer lugar, el que debería estar esperando debería ser él; no nosotros-. Dijo Ren mientras Horo seguía canturreando.

- En primer lugar **NUNCA** te aseas tan tarde-. Recalcó Tamao-. Hiciste una excepción hoy y el mundo no puede actuar acorde a **tus excepciones**.

- BIEN...-. Dijo Ren tratando de contenerse, pero por falta de práctica, no lo logró-. ¡Estás imposible hoy!

- ¿Qué?... ¡Estoy como siempre...!-. Se defendió Tamao comenzando a acercarse de nuevo-. ¿Y qué más da?, nunca antes te ha afectado mi estado de ánimo, no veo por qué tenga que cambiar ahora...

- En eso estoy COMPLETAMENTE de acuerdo-. Siguió Ren molesto-. ¡No me va a importar!

- ¡BIEN!... enhorabuena por ti y tu MALTRECHO hígado-. Siguió Tamao.

- ¡¿Mi mal...?-. Musitó Ren tomando aire para tranquilizarse-. No piensas hacer las cosas fáciles ¿No?-

- ¿Qué no estoy haciendo fácil según tú?-. Preguntó Tamao orgullosamente.

Poco a poco fueron juntándose más, mientras uno decía algo, fuera lo que fuera, el otro se lo rebatía, el asunto en la mente de ambos era ser el que tuviera la última palabra en ese pequeño pleito; así, con el fondo de los canturreos de Horo-Horo, siguieron discutiendo, aún sin darse cuenta que en determinado momento los canturreos cesaron siendo reemplazados por silbidos, y que el correr del agua se había detenido

- Debió ser cansancio o un virus lo que me hizo preocuparme por ti, ¡No te lo mereces!-. Seguía Ren con la nariz casi pegada a la de ella y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ah sí?, mira qué casualidad, yo pienso EXACTAMENTE lo mismo desde que te conocí-. Rebatió Tamao-. ¡Ya estamos parejos!.

- ¡En tus sueños estaremos parejos!-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Será en los tuyos!-. Respondió Tamao-. En lo que a mí respecta, ¡Eres MI PESADILLA PERSONAL!.

Y repentinamente la puerta corrediza del baño se abrió.

- ¡WHOOOOOHA!

No solo el ruido, sino la exclamación tan sorpresiva como estridente lograron cortar la pelea, hacer que Tamao y Ren pegaran un salto del susto y que ella terminara entre sus brazos sin siquiera proponérselo; todo ello mientras un muy alegre y refrescado Horo-Horo les sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡BUEEENOS DÍAS A TODO MUNDO!-. Dijo el Usui muy feliz, y entonces se percató de las caras de perplejidad de los otros dos-. ¿Qué suce...?

Estaba a punto de preguntar que... ¿Qué se había perdido?; cuando se percató de otro pequeño detalle... la "cariñosa" forma en la que se abrazaban.

- ¡Uuuy, picarones!-. Exclamó Horo-. Con razón tienen esas caras, seguro les interrumpí su romance... lo siento, es que siempre me pongo de buen humor cuando me ducho-. Se justificó el peliazul sin lograr que ninguno de los dos se explicara lo que estaba pasando.

_"Ok, creo que si los interrumpí"...-_-. Se dijo Horo-. _"Bien, dicen que en salida de 2 el tercero sobra, así que arriba Horito, a dejar solos a la parejita"_-. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No se detengan por mí!, ¡Adelante! ¡El baño es para ustedes solitos!

Y dicho eso empujó a la pareja dentro del baño y tras hacerles adiós con la mano los encerró.

-_"No, si soy muy perceptivo"_-. Se felicitó Horo mientras subía las escaleras

Adentro, Tamao y Ren aún veían perplejos la puerta del baño, unos segundos más tarde se percataron de su pequeño e improvisado "abrazo" y tras dos fracciones de segundo, que apenas les alcanzaron a ambos para ruborizarse y parpadear, se separaron tan bruscamente como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa.

- _"¿Qué habría pensado Horo-Horo con eso de que "tenían el baño para ellos solos"?_ -. Pensó alarmada Tamao.

- _"ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE CEPILLO"_-. Pensaba Ren sin atreverse a mirar a Tamao, ¡Era increíble!, se sentía como si hubiera cometido algún tipo de sacrilegio; nunca se había sentido así con ella...

- _"Bueno, era de esperar, si han dormido en la misma habitación"_-. Le dijo su subconsciente-. _ " PAMPLINAS, ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez!"_-. Pensó Ren tratando de calmarse, pero de nuevo la vocecita martirizante-. _"Claro pero el detalle está en que esa primera vez ella te era indiferente"._

Rayos... estaba nervioso, por primera vez nervioso junto a ella ¡Y llevaba 3 meses viviendo con la misma mujer! ¡No tenía sentido!

- _"Ok, Tamao... coge tu toalla y sal de aquí"_-. Se ordenó Tamao que repentinamente tenía la boca seca.

Y al parecer, cuando tuvo reacción, tuvo la misma idea que Ren de salir de allí, chocándose de nuevo en la puerta del baño, separándose enseguida.

- Err... usa el baño primero-. Dijo Tamao sin atreverse a mirarlo y abrazando su toalla.

- No, ve tu...-. Dijo Ren con la mirada también ladeada.

- No, no... adelante en serio-. Insistió Tamao.

- Tamao ve...-. Dijo Ren.

- No Ren, ve tu primero-. Rebatió Tamao.

- No tengo que trabajar, ve tú-. Justificó Ren intentando salir, pero ella le cogió del brazo tirando hacia atrás.

- Yo tampoco tengo que salir, así que ve tú-. Dijo Tamao intentando salir, entonces Ren la detuvo del hombro.

- Vas tú...-. Indicó Ren tratando de salir de nuevo.

- No, vas tú-. Dijo Tamao y de pronto eso ya no se convirtió en "Ceder el lugar", sino en que nuevamente alguien tendría la última palabra en el asunto.

- QUE TÚ

- NO, TÚ.

Nuevamente se miraron molestos por esa pequeña riña, Tamao tenía unas cuantas cosas qué decirle cuando se dijo "Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, Pilika llegara de un momento a otro", y bajó la guardia.

- Ya no quiero discutir Ren...-. Suspiró ella algo apesadumbrada-. Haré algo de comer mientras te bañas ¿Bien?...

- Tamao...-. Le llamó él, pero Tamao negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor, solo... llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿Sí?-. Pidió Tamao

Y dicho esto salió del baño, rato después se escuchó el agua corriendo nuevamente y Tamao volvió a suspirar.

_"Si estas situaciones se repiten, ¿Cómo voy a aguantar 3 meses más?"_, se dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, arriba Horo-Horo silbaba contento, ajeno a todo... Tamao se apoyó en la puerta del baño escuchando el agua correr e inevitablemente pensó en Ren, y en lo que le había dicho a Anna el día anterior.

No se retractaba, no podía, pero... ¿Cómo había sucedido?, ¿Cómo había sucedido, qué había hecho Ren o que no había hecho ella para afirmar con tanta seguridad que lo amaba?.

_"Debo tener algún trastorno de mi niñez"_, se auto consoló Tamao, _"Algún trastorno que me hace enamorarme de imposibles y encima sin ninguna razón"_.

A Ren lo había conocido desconsiderado, malgeniudo; capaz de hacer tremendos enredos e involucrar a quien fuera con tal de salirse con la suya; engreído, petulante, que la tenía sujeta por su casa, obligándole a hacerla de su sirvienta; involucrándola luego en sus enredos... ... ... sin pretenderlo pensó en lo que se había enterado la noche anterior; y nuevamente la sensación de haber sido vilmente usada regresó a su pecho; _"Me usó para proteger a Jeanne y a sí mismo, un escándalo ese día no le habría convenido ni a él ni a ella... yo solo fui su chivo expiatorio, y lo seguiré siendo por 3 meses más"._

Pero por otro lado, una parte de su conciencia le recordaba que Ren era más que un petulante engreído y manipulador; podía ser comprensivo, podía ser sencillamente encantador cuando se lo proponía, tan profundo que Tamao pensaba a veces que nunca podría llegar al fondo de esa profundidad; pero que irónicamente conocía los alcances de Ren como si lo hubiera tratado de toda una vida... y ¡Bendito cielo! ¡Con mil diablos!, era demasiado TARDE para retractarse, se había enamorado de él.

Con todo lo que eso implicaba... incluyendo el desamor de Ren.

Tal y como dijo, se puso a hacer bocadillos de queso y jamón (Y de todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador), sintió a Ren salir y dirigirse a su cuarto, miró entonces su ropa en una de las sillas de la barra, felicitándose a sí misma por haberla sacado, ya que de lo contrario hubiera tenido que ir arriba a cambiarse.

El baño caliente ayudó a relajarla y a centrar su atención y energía en buscar la forma de ayudar a Pilika; estaba segura que la alegría de Horo-Horo terminaría precisamente en el momento que viera a su hermana; _"Quizá debí llamar a Chocolove primero"_, pensó Tamao mientras se vestía; pero luego desechó la idea... _"No fuera siendo que les diera por escaparse, no sería la primera vez"..._

Ya más serena salió del baño; y su serenidad duró lo que Ren tardó en acercarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Tamao al notarle enfadado.

- "ESO" me sucede-. Respondió Ren señalando hacia la sala, donde aún un muy contento Horo-Horo se hallaba leyendo una revista.

- ¿Qué tiene?-. Preguntó Tamao confusa-. Solo está leyendo una revista.

- No es la revista... es MI comida-. Dijo Ren volviendo a señalar hacia la sala; Horo ni se daba por enterado, entonces Tamao miró en la mesita de centro, como las dos charolas de bocadillos que había preparado estaban a medio vaciar.

- Y-Ya prepararé el almuerzo...-. Trató de decir Tamao algo apenada.

- Cuando bajé ya había acabado con una charola-. Dijo Ren mirando con cierto tedio al peliazul.

- Déjalo...-. Pidió Tamao y Ren volteó molesto; pero a ella le bastó solo mirarlo a los ojos-. Por favor Ren, solo un poco de paciencia, lo que se le viene no va a ser fácil

- **ESTOY** teniendo **paciencia**-. Respondió Ren-. Pero ya abusa...

- Si tienes tanta hambre puedo hacer algo-. Propuso Tamao en el tono más conciliador que pudo, inmediatamente se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar algo cuando Ren, sin brusquedad la regresó a su sitio.

- No es que tenga hambre, es simplemente el hecho de...-. Comenzó Ren; pero se detuvo-. Mira, olvídalo.

- Lo siento...-. Dijo Tamao, y ni siquiera sabía por qué exactamente lo sentía.

- ¡Tami!-. Llamó Horo-Horo al percatarse de ambos-. ¿Pilika vendrá o iremos a buscarla?

- Ah... v-vendrá...-. Titubeó Tamao-. No debe tardar...t-tú tranquilo.

- OK-. Dijo Horo mientras se llevaba otro bocadillo a la boca.

Tamao entonces se dirigió a las escaleras dejándose caer en el primer escalón.

- Esto va a ser muy difícil...-. Comentó ella en voz alta, llevó una mano a su cabeza, y escuchó su corazón palpitar como cronómetro de bomba; "¿Por qué siempre me veo en problemas?"

Ren se limitó a observarla; en realidad no la entendía del todo; ya de por sí tenía complicaciones, ¡Pero cómo le encantaba rodearse de más!, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en el asunto de su amiga?... _"Tú haces lo mismo por Jeanne"_, le susurró su conciencia; pero... no era lo mismo... "_¿O sí?_"

- Deja de mortificarte...-. Susurró Ren a su lado-. No puedes controlar la forma en la que reaccionen Usui o su hermana...

- Lo sé...-. Dijo Tamao mirando sus manos-. Estoy rezando para que no se complique más...

- ¿Pero qué piensas que puede hacerle Usui a su hermana?, encima en su condición... te sugestionas demasiado-. Dijo Ren aprovechando la conversación para sentarse a su lado en la escalera.

- No es que crea que Horo-Horo pueda hacer algo como agredir a Pilika-. Dijo Tamao mirando esta vez al frente-. Pero no es fácil Ren... Pilika siempre fue una niña bien cuidada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Me refiero a su vida, siempre contó con sus padres y con su hermano, para todo... pero por ser la única hija mujer siempre le tuvieron en mucho cuidado-. Explicó Tamao.

- Sobreprotegida-. Concluyó Ren.

- Algo por el estilo...-. Respondió Tamao-. Cuando Horo viajó por sus estudios, la protección creció un poco más... bueno, no fue tan efectiva... lo que quiero decir es que para ella el rechazo de sus padres fue abrumador... no sé si resista el rechazo de su hermano, de alguna forma... ella es la niña de sus ojos.

- Aún así es algo que ellos tendrán que resolver, no puedes hacer nada-. Dijo Ren.

- Quizá haya algo que pueda decir... o hacer...-. Defendió Tamao y entonces bajó la mirada-. Sé lo que significa no tener a nadie... y quizá si tu familia no existe uno puede aprender a soportarlo; pero Pilika no soportará ser rechazada otra vez.

_"Sé lo que significa no tener a nadie"_, Ren pensó en ello, de hecho él técnicamente tampoco tuvo a nadie luego de la muerte de Mei; excluyendo el lado económico hasta que se volvió actor; pero si había mantenido apartada a su familia era porque él lo había querido así; por otro lado Tamao no había tenido opción.

_"Pero sé lo que se siente"_, se dijo el joven, como Tamao había dicho, había aprendido a vivir con ello... aunque... en ese momento, la soledad no fuera completamente un hecho...

Tamao luego de su breve charla se quedó mirando al piso, momentos después, ante el silencio de Ren, elevó la mirada, descubriéndolo con una ligerísima sonrisa. _"Genial... mi desgracia le parece una broma"._

- Ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto-. Comentó Tamao poniéndose de pie, no tenía cabeza para enojarse con Ren ahora, debía concentrarse en los hermanos Usui-. Ha de ser muy divertido para ti... pero no lo es para... ¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo!

- ¿Eh?-. Reaccionó Ren cogiéndola del brazo antes que consiguiera marcharse-. ¿Qué fue eso?, yo no dije nada.

- No fue necesario...-. Argumentó Tamao-. Solo... olvídalo.

- ¿Olvidar qué?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¿Qué hice ahora para que te molestes?

Tamao no pudo evitar un leve respingo ante la cercanía forzada; de modo que no contestó inmediatamente.

- ¿Me sueltas?-. Pidió Tamao en cuanto se sintió segura de no balbucear; levantando la mano que Ren sujetaba.

De nuevo la incomodidad; una vez que se vio libre se separó un poco de él.

- Gracias-. Dijo Tamao-. Y lo que hiciste fue reírte de lo que te estaba contando.

- ¿Reírme? ¿Cuándo me reí?-. Preguntó Ren desconcertado.

- Ok... Ren, "no lo hiciste", no quiero pelear, ¿Bien?, suficiente tendré con los otros dos-. Dijo Tamao intentando marcharse; pero Ren no iba a quedarse con la acusación y mucho menos iba a quedarse callado.

- Oye UN SEGUNDO-. Dijo Ren interponiéndose en su camino-. ¿Me quieres explicar en qué momento según tú me reí de tu historia? ¡Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso!

- ¡Shhhh!-. Le silenció Tamao mirando de reojo hacia Horo-Horo que aún no se daba por enterado-. ¿Y si no de qué te reías?

- No me estaba riendo-. Dijo Ren intentando no gritar... pero no lo logró-. ¡Estaba pensando que...!

- REN-. Exclamó Tamao empujando al actor de regreso a las escaleras, donde para sorpresa, pasmo, "ETC" de Ren, lo acorraló contra la pared.

Ren murmuró un "MMMM" a causa de la mano de Tamao sobre su boca en cuanto lo acorraló; inconscientemente ella no se daba cuenta de su posición, sino que estaba más preocupada por cerciorarse que Horokeu Usui estuviera distraído; eso lo agradeció en parte; pues aprovechó ese corto tiempo para imponerse calma, ¡De lo contrario cuando ella volteara a verlo lo encontraría sonrojado!

- Menos mal...-. Suspiró Tamao luego de cerciorarse de Horo, entonces miró molesta a Ren-. ¿Qué entiendes por no llamar la atención?

El aludido arqueó una ceja, balbuceando un molesto "¡¿MMM?" y señalando la mano que aún Tamao tenía sobre su boca.

- Ahm...-. Balbuceó Tamao sonrojándose repentinamente-. L-Lo siento...

- En serio te estoy teniendo mucha paciencia-. Se quejó Ren.

- Ya me disculpé-. Se defendió Tamao.

- Y para tu información yo no me estaba riendo de ti...-. Agregó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

- Es... que vi que...-. Quiso decir Tamao.

- Estaba pensando...-. Continuó Ren haciendo oídos sordos al intento de explicación, **"Ya era suficiente con reunir la fuerza de decir aquello como para que ella le estropee el intento"**-. Que los dos sabemos lo que es no tener a nadie, tú por no tener opción y yo porque así lo quise...

- ¿T-Te estabas riendo de eso?-. Titubeó Tamao-. Pero si eso es triste ¿Qué tiene de gracio...?-. Pero entonces Ren la miró de soslayo como diciendo "¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?".

- Como decía... ambos lo sabemos-. Continuó Ren y entonces desvió la mirada de ella-. Pero eso cambió hace poco para los dos...

- ¿C-Cambió?-. Repitió Tamao sin comprender del todo la idea.

Fue el turno de Ren para emitir un suave suspiro, tras el cual retornó la mirada sobre ella,_ "Cambió... sí ... cambió_", quizá no por voluntad propia en un comienzo; todo había sido cuestión de enredos, maquinaciones, acuerdos... EL CONTRATO; de eso sonreía, de pensar en la ironía de la situación... una situación que había detestado, evitado, contra la que había incluso luchado y sin querer se había vuelto parte de su vida... Tamao era parte de su vida.

- ¿No notas tu vida diferente?-. Preguntó Ren y Tamao instintivamente retrocedió-. Lo sabes también... las cosas han cambiado... nosotros hemos cambiado..

Para entonces la acorralada era ella, detestó esa profunda mirada en Ren, era precisamente esa la que no le dejaba ni moverse de donde estaba.

- La casa fue la excusa-. Siguió Ren disfrutando de ese acorralamiento y de como ella le miraba profundamente sorprendida-. Excusa que detesté en un principio, lo evité con todo de mi... pero que luego se volvió nuestro escenario...

- R-Ren ¿Qué es lo que...?-. Ren la escudriñaba con la mirada mientras tanto; entonces sorpresivamente la cogió entre la nuca y parte de su mejilla inclinándose hacia ella; su mirada era inescrutable.

- ¿Acaso sigues aquí solo por "Paradise", Tamao?...-. Preguntó Ren y ella tembló en cuanto sintió un cálido hálito tan cerca suyo.

El razonamiento se nublaba, un calorcillo familiar comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal a la par que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y sus pensamientos contradictorios se silenciaban...cuando entonces...

DING-DONG

Tamao ahogó un suspiro e interiormente agradeció la intromisión, aprovechándola para alejarse de Ren con la excusa de atender al llamado.

- ¿Ya llegó Pilika?-. Preguntó Horo atento.

- Ahm... ¡No lo sé...!-. Dijo Tamao-. C-Creo que no... iré a ver...-. Luego se dirigió a Ren-. Ren quédate aquí.

- ¿Me viste cara de portero?-. Preguntó Ren molesto... aunque no precisamente por eso, sino porque Tamao le rehuyera de esa forma, y claro... por la intromisión

- REN...

- OK...-. Dijo Ren-. Apresúrate...

La joven asintió y salió rápidamente de la casa; efectivamente Pilika había llegado; lucía llorosa y bastante pálida... **"La cuarta rueda"** se dijo Tamao antes de salir por completo; ¡Quién sabe cómo iba a reaccionar Horo-Horo!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Otro capi más chicas, ¿Qué pasará con Horo y Pilika?, conste que ahora estoy poniendo a Ren más asequible con Tamao; ahhhh y se me ocurren algunas locuras con eso de que compartan habitación jajaja... eso sí, respetando el Rate del fic (ni modo :P), ¿Notan que aún "este día" en la historia apenas comienza?, jejeje, más o menos se acercan a la hora del almuerzo... bueno ahi las dejo :D!**

**Disculpen la demora u.u!, la universidad me está dando de lleno, y también las grabaciones que estoy haciendo con mi grupo de teatro u.u!... muchísimas gracias a todas por su paciencia, por seguir con la historia sobre todo, a quienes agregaron la historia a "Sus favoritos", gracias a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos y siempre llenos de apoyo, GRACIAS.**

**Besos a todas chicas!, espero que les haya gustado la continuación.**

**Pao-Hale20**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**yurika12again:** ¡Hola!, disculpa la demora... jeje :) me alegra que te haya parecido mejor; en sí el capítulo anterior era la segunda parte del otro, solo que como no terminé de corregirlo lo tuve que publicar por separado; y sobre la aparición de los otros dos personajes; bueno, son inevitables u.u!, no son ellos los que causan los problemas, sino la actitud que tienen Ren o Tamao cuando aparecen, en especial Ren... al menos hoy no apareció Jeanne :P! ya es algo XD!, jajaja, en fin!, gracias por seguir comentando!, cuídate mucho! besos y hasta la próxima!

**Hayari: **Noooo ¿Los pudiste ver? ! XD, y yo que me esforzaba en ocultarlos (muajaja), lo sientooo! XD, jejejee!, ¡Qué bueno que el fic te siga emocionando :D!, jeje, Mea culpa por la demora en la actualización u.u! (Culpable la Universidad y mis actividades extracurriculares), jajaja si, fue un poco irónico que se confesara a Anna, pero Tamao también ya estaba en sus límites; creo que en ese momento para ella no importaba a quién se lo estuviera diciendo, hubiera podido ser a Anna, a Hao o al mismo Ren; a ella le hubiera dado igual... lo importante era que estaba admitiendo y poniendo un nombre a lo que siente por Ren.

:O!... yehh!, eso quería lograr :P, no es tan culpable el que provoca sino el que se deja provocar, osea Ren XD!, sobre un beso entre Hao y Tamao XD creo que quedó en tu cerebro y en el de Hao en la historia; pobre, prefirió ya no inquietar más a Tamao, jejeje, el paparazzi... Uhmmm :P ya sabrán, Anna, bueno, sí, tenías razón, se fue con Yoh :P! después de todo él es la única razón por la que la implacable mánager daría su brazo a torcer jojojo y el nuevo personaje... ¿Esperabas que resultara siendo Horo-Horo? XD, creo que algunas chicas esperaban a Lyserg XD, pero para lo que tengo planeado, creo que el guapo inglés no hubiera servido mucho que digamos :P; en especial por lo reservado y cortés que es en el anime; eso no me atrevería a cambiarlo jojo!

:P! bueno, sí, estoy armando algunos fic sobre T x R, pero aún en esquema :P me estoy avocando más a terminar esta historia :P, jeje :)! (En el tiempo que puedo u.u en serio que la Universidad me está absorbiendo) ... gracias por decir que los leerás :), desde ya me esforzaré en que gusten; aunque uno de ellos lo estoy tornando a la tragedia XD (no se q me dio :P). Disculpa nuevamente la demora en esta actualización; espero que te haya gustado.

PD. uy, ha sido una semana ajetreada por el inicio de clases en la universidad, tarea, trabajos u.u! horarios nocturnos u.u!... pero también me la pasé bien porque vi de nuevo a mis amigos y además que el fin de semana estuve rodando una película :O!... Ahhh! y aprendiendo a bailar tango XD! (Luego me quejo del tiempo, jajajaja, con tanta cosa que hago y me quejo de que el tiempo no me alcanza XD! jajaja), bueno, espero que para ti y para mí esta semana sea muy buena!, hasta pronto! cuídate!, besoss!

**YreSu:** :P! ups? :P jajaja, no ya en serio!, disculpa el suspenso y también la demora en la actualización, bueno :P ya apareció el nuevo personaje... y :P no fue Lyserg, ¿Qué te pareció a ti?, el parecido con Jun, será más en la actitud que tendrá hacia Jeanne cuando se entere de ciertas cosillas; sobre Lyserg, creo que comparto tu opinión; pero es un chico muy educado y reservado como para mis maquinaciones XD!... y para variar les dejo con suspenso de nuevo :P!, aunque creo que no tanto, porque esta vez se trata de Pilika :P

Precisamente eso era lo que quería Tamao desde un inicio, refugiarse en "Paradise", pero ni Hao, ni Anna, ni Ren ni Horo le dejaron... (Santa paciencia de esta mujer caray), :P pero... es Tamao; apuesto que tú y yo los hubiéramos mandado a todos a la porra y nos hubiéramos ido a la seguridad de nuestras respectivas almohadas XD jajaja, bueno.. Anna se fue por Yoh, o mejor dicho CON Yoh , aún me queda escribir sobre ello jojojo!, en fin!, muchísimas gracias por comentar! :), ojalá esta actualización te haya gustado!, disculpa de nuevo la demora, besoss! cuídate y hasta la próxima!

**Purah Naberius:** ¡Hola Purah! :D, jejeje te comprendo con eso de los semestres! u.u! yo voy entrando a lo mismo!, y como estoy en mi último año, la responsabilidad va al doble u.u!, buenooo!, sobre el fic... Anna no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en realidad, solo sospechas XD por eso decidió juntarlos; claro... no contaba con que Yoh apareciera; Tamao admitió sus sentimientos y Ren admitió que ella no le es indiferente; pero creo que ahí Hao, Jeanne y Horo van a mediar para que defina sus sentimientos de una buena vez jijiji! jejeje, bueno!, primero lo primero, juntar a los hermanitos Usui, pero eso en el próximo capítulo jojo!, cuídate mucho Purah!, gracias por comentarme!, espero que la continuación te haya gustado!, besosss!, suerte en la semana!, hasta pronto!.

**Matilda DeLarge**: ¡Hola!, jajajaja, siii muchos sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas, otras acciones que no tiene explicación por parte de Ren, salvo el ímpetu y la espontaneidad; porque eso sí, aunque si bien en un principio se preocupó por la presencia de Hao junto a Tamao, luego eso se volvió natural, fuera de Hao o de Jeanne, solo importó por primera vez (AL FIN) solo Tamao, jejeje, y bueno!, ya apareció el nuevo personaje!, ¿Te lo esperabas? :P, ojalá la continuación te haya gustado :)!, besoss!, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

**M0m0-chan3 y Lila-chan6:** ¡Hola chicas!, weep, ¡¿Pero qué?, :S ¿Cómo así?, ¡Cielos! ¡Lo siento mucho!, que de experiencias horribles les ha tocado a ustedes dos últimamente! :S, no si!... comprendo perfectamente, M0m0!, mucha fuerza! igual para ti Lila!, que bueno que estén juntas en esto :), y M0m0... bueno, sé que momentos así lo único que provoca es meterse a la cama y dormir, dormir, llorar y dormir... pero, bueno, aunque suene algo difícil, intenta canalizar lo que estas sintiendo, a mí personalmente me ayuda, y canalizo lo que siento en lo que escribo, obvio... no una mega historia, sino pequeñas escenas que almaceno y que utilizo luego, pero es un medio de desfogue que al menos a mi me ha sido efectivo, poco a poco la tristeza pasa; Chicas cuídense mucho las dos!, muchas gracias por comentarme, y Lila, que lindo que apoyes a M0m0 en estos momentos, que intuyo que a ti también te duelen, mucha suerte en la semana, espero de corazón que todo mejore para ambas!, ¡hasta pronto!, besos a las dos!.

**helen:** ¡Hola Helen!, jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el "Cúmulo de emociones" jejejjee, ¿Que te pareció le nuevo personaje? :P ¿Te esperabas que se tratara de Horo? :P, jojo! ¿Tu papá también te dijo que no? XD, ¡Qué coincidencia!, jejejee, claro le encontraste una buena solución!, lo que es yo mientras estudio la carrera (ya me queda un año solamente) , me dedico a teatro (Cortos de cine últimamente) y mi grupo de música XD sabe dios en qué terminaré al final jajaja. (lo mismo dice mi mamá XD), jejeje, en fin!; espero que la conti te haya gustado!, disculpa más bien la demora!, besoss! cuídate mucho! Hasta la próxima semana!

**Konan-Roia: ** ¡Hola Konan! :D ¡Qué amable por decirlo! :), muchas gracias!, ojalá este capi te haya gustado también, pese a la demora y el suspenso!, OJO, lo de la demora no fue adrede, trataré de que no se repita, aunque con la U no se sabe u.u!, a veces los profes creen que no tenemos vida XD!... pero bueno, volviendo al capítulo :P ¿Qué tal el nuevo personaje? :P!, jaja, ya me dices luego!, ¿Te lo esperabas?... jeje, en fin... ¡Muchas gracias por seguir comentando! Cuídate mucho!, besoss! ¡hasta la próxima semana!

**Stellar BS: ** ¡Stellar! ¡Stellar!, :O! desde tu celular? ¡Vaya! me siento halagada de que te tomes esas molestias solo por comentarme, ¡Gracias! :D. Y bueno!, no puedo evitar hacer así a Hao; tan preocupado, que antepone a Tamao a sus propios sentimientos y definitivamente tiene la madurez suficiente como para no hablar por hablar, pues podría lastimar a Tamao; claro, como dices, ella sufrió de todas maneras; pero eso la llevó a su límite y lejos de actuar en venganza (Teniendo todas las razones para hacerlo), decidió callar una vez más la verdad y al fin dio nombre a lo que siente por Ren; aunque fuera a Anna, que resulta algo irónico, porque la mánager ya lo daba por sentado XD, eso hará sospechar más a Anna.

Y bueno Anna :P se fue con Yoh jojojo!, él es único motivo por el que Anna se olvidaría del mundo; y mejor porque si no Tamao y Ren no hubieran podido marcharse, ni Ren se hubiera dado por enterado del sufrimiento de Tamao, ni se habría preocupado abiertamente por ella :P. Sobre lo que provoca Jeanne... uhm más culpable que ella, es Ren por hacerle caso XD!, pero sí al menos, esta vez Ren no cerró su mundo en torno a Jeanne; aunque pasara por alto lo dicho por ella sobre lo de "tener", precisamente por pensar en Tamao y andar distraído, jajajajaja y en fin!, que si Jeanne anda medio loca sana y buena, imagínatela ebria XD!

Eso del argumento, bueno XD! lo dice porque no se le viene nada más a la cabeza; abiertamente no puede decir aún que la quiere, porque ni él mismo sabe lo que siente, pero por su sentido de posesión, cree que el título legal es su único salvavidas ante Hao y lo repite y repite, como si Hao o cualquier otra persona no entendiera el significado XD! (Creo que él mismo recién comienza a asimilarlo).

Claro, en el dorama, el hombre se da cuenta al final, a la pobre chica lo único que le faltaba era ponerle luces de neón al frente XD!, pero en esta historia no será para tanto jojo!, con Tamao a aprendido a ser él mismo, en eso se resume todo, ahora tiene que decidir si eso es su felicidad, o su vida como estaba antes de conocerla, recordemos que él creía que vivir así era normal :D!

Ahora me toca disculparme por la demora en la actualización, como siempre, ando en una y otra cosa que me mantiene ocupada, no solo el comienzo de mi semestre académico, sino que he estado rodando un corto, mejor dicho actuando en un corto, y entre los ensayos y grabaciones pues se me ha ido mucho el tiempo; encima de eso, los trabajos y tareas y ya para rematar se me ocurrió aprender tango :D! (Luego me quejo del tiempo no? XD); HEE ¡No me digas!, qué espesa tu profesora :S!, bueno siempre hay profes así u.U", a mí me reprobaron el examen final de derecho aduanero u.u!, y no fue porque no supiera sino porque me olvidé el código y el hombre condicionó todas las respuestas a colocar el articulado u.u! ¬¬...! jaaa, pero no contaba con mi astucia !, porque no jalé el curso ya que tenía 20 y 20 en los dos primeros exámenes muajaja :D!, eso es lo bueno ! que no nos perjudica lalala!

Y bueno!, ¿Qué te pareció el personaje? ¿Te esperabas que fuera Horito?., ahora voy a los PS! :D

Ps1.- Sí, verídico!, nunca lo olvidaré, estaba en pleno "JO- JO- JO" cuando "Plin", se le despegó la barba xD y ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¿Tío Gustavo? XD, igual fuimos felices con las bicicletas, Ahh!, las muñecas y los familiares destroza-juguetes!, si también me ha pasado.

Ps2.- Tienes toda la razón sobre los animales, he tenido varias mascotas, entre perros, hámsteres, conejos, tortugas... y mi gato, más adelante me gustaría tener otro gato, pero por lo pronto mi mamá no quiere; dice que no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo si le pasa algo al gato nuevo, creo que aún está dolida por lo del minino, quizá más adelante demos cabida a otro animalito, por lo pronto queda como único consentido el perro.

Ps3.- jajaja tu historia sobre la carrera es similar a la mía, yo no quería estudiar cuando salí del cole, quería entrar al conservatorio de música, así que fui, di el examen y quedé en 4 puesto... solo habían 3 vacantes lastimosamente y con las mismas regresé a mi ciudad; entonces me dijeron "O estudias o estudias" y ni modo... fui a una pre-universidad a disque repasar para el examen de admisión; lo curioso es que luego de 3 meses de repasar en la academia, fui a ver mis papeles a la Universidad y ya estaba llenando mis datos para postular, cuando la señora dijo "ah no, tú tienes convenio por tu colegio, además estabas en el ranking de tu promoción escolar" y PAM, que entro de frente... me pusieron a elegir entre comunicaciones, derecho y arquitectura... y como si nada, dije, "bueeeno, probaré" y hasta ahora sigo con la "prueba" ya en mi último año XD!, cosas de la vida XD 

Ps4.- Para mí el que hubieras sido el RW 100, me pareció al inicio además de motivo de felicidad, una grata coincidencia; pero ahora que seas el 200 me parece señal de buen augurio :D!; a mí me hizo sentir también especial descubrirlo.

Jajaja, así de largos los review, así de largos las contestaciones XD!, como me divierto! :D

A mí me alegra saber que les hago pasar un buen rato; aunque haya veces como esta en las que me tienen que esperar de más u.u!, y claro que te considero mi amiga :D!, cómo no!, con tanto apoyo, los consejos, las cosas graciosas y sobre todo!... LOS PS! :D!

Muchas gracias por comentarme Stellar!, que tengas una muy buena semana!, besosss!

**Kristall Blauw:** Lo leí... lo leí y lo volví a leer! XD Kristall! regresasteee :D! ¡Qué alegría!, en serio ¡Cuánto tiempo!; pero qué bueno que ya estés de vuelta; me emocioné mucho cuando recibí tu review!, vaaaya en serio que ha pasado gran tiempo, uhhhhhhhh sí, eso de las clases sí que absorbe el tiempo, yo estoy comenzando con mi semestre académico, y más mis otras actividades de nuevo mi almohada y yo estamos irreconciliables XD!, pero qué bueno que ya estés más tranquila; ojalá tengas mejores tiempos de aquí en adelante, muchísimas gracias por comentar! :D, los anteriores capítulos fueron lo que llamo "El cúmulo de emociones" :P, un poco de todo; me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado; disculpa la demora si revisaste FF el domingo; suelo actualizar los fines de semana, pero se me ha hecho imposible con todo lo que hago últimamente :P!; en fin,... muchísimos saludos, los mejores deseos para ti :)!, hasta la próxima!

**Im Killjoy:** ¡Hola Killjoy! jejeje, Me alegra mucho que el capi te haya gustado tanto; jajaja si a momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados con ellos, es decir con Ren y Tamao cuando escribo sus escenas XD hasta me dan mis locuras y los hago por ejemplo, confesarse, arrojarse algo; y luego digo, "no son los personajes, sino yo la que me desespero", y ni modo... borrar y escribir de nuevo XD; pero de imaginarlos de esa forma me hace quererlos más :P jajaja, ya te viste el dorama?, jajaja, justo ayer revisaba una escena en la que el protagonista quiere hacerle creer a su rival que la chica está embarazada XD fue graciosa, pero en especial por la cara de "WTF" de ella y por el carácter infantil de él jejeje; Uhhh ni te preocupes por los rw largos, que a mí me encanta recibirlos jojo!... no te enojes con Hao :P! (Con Jeanne ni modo XD), pero los problemas que suceden cuando ellos dos aparecen, se deben más a las reacciones y decisiones de Ren, más que a la simple aparición de Hao y Jeanne :P, solo que... a Ren por más que se equivoque no podemos odiarlo u.u!... o bueno, el odio dura cinco minutos y volvemos a quererlo (A mí eso me sucede con él y con Hao XD), y sí definitivamente Hao es una pieza clave para que Ren defina sus sentimientos, lo mismo que Jeanne... sobre el nuevo personaje, ¿Te esperabas que fuera Horo-Horo?, jejejeje, ya me dices a la próxima!; disculpa la demora!, ojalá el capi te haya gustado!, besoss! cuídate y hasta la próxima!

**Tinavb:** ¡Hola Tina! :D, hey, que bueno que el capi anterior te gustara :D!, yo contenta con eso, una noche de cambios para todos no?, para Hao, para Ren, para Tamao... etc, en especial para Ren y Tamao; si bueno, yo sigo y seguiré diciendo que no me decido por Hao o Ren u.u!, es mi eterno debate mental, lástima que no pueda fusionarlos, tendría que hacer un crossover con Dragon Ball para eso XD! y NO, definitivamente no hago crossovers XD!; bueno de Anna :P la única razón por la que echaría el mundo atrás y dejaría plantado a quien fuera es Yoh :), aunque aún tengo que escribir qué sucedió entre ellos "luego de", y sobre el nuevo personaje, ¿Qué tal quedó Horo-Horo? :P... Hey Tina!, disculpa la demora en la actualización, ando metida en cada cosa que el tiempo se me va como agua entre las manos! , en fin!, gracias de nuevo!, por seguir la historia y animarte a comentarme!; besoss!, hasta la próxima!, cuídate mucho!

**Pass SK:** ¡Hola Pass SK!, Bienvenida al fic oficialmente :D!, muchísimas gracias por animarte a leerla :), eres muy amable!, y yo feliz de que te haya gustado lo que va de la historia :D; más bien disculpa la demora en esta actualización; usualmente suelo subir un nuevo capítulo cada fin de semana, pero ha sido imposible por esta; (imagina que antes eran 2 capítulos por fin de semana) pero las responsabilidades de la Universidad se me vienen con fuerza en mi último año :P, aún así no dejaré de avanzar la historia :), eso sí es seguro...

Jajaja, si, la idea del manicomio fue muy comentada en esta historia y también muy vitoreada por las demás autoras, pero... entre la autora de la idea y yo concluimos que los pobrecitos doctores no tienen culpa de nada y debíamos cuidar su sanidad mental, XD! Ahhh sobre Hao!, definitivamente no dará solo pelea moral; eso hace el personaje en el dorama y me resulta muy pasivo; sobre si se enterará pronto del contrato, aún no lo decido, puede que si como puede que no; Ren se dará cuenta que Tamao no le será eterna y que mientras él anda perdiendo el tiempo, otros la valoran, tu comentario me da algunas ideas (muajaja mi mentecilla en función = PELIGRO), ya veré qué hago... aunque reitero, como le dije a Tinavb... la elección entre Ren y Hao será mi eterno debate mental :P!... Uhmmm, si Tamao hubiese encontrado a Hao en Seúl antes que a Ren, posiblemente hubieran iniciado una relación; pero... Hao no habría cambiado; es decir, Ren lo menciona, Hao NO se preocupaba de más por las personas y menos tratándose de negocios, si lo hizo fue porque se trataba de Tamao, y por "Ayudar" a la esposa de su mejor amigo; ahí fue cuando comenzó a cambiar; a reír más seguido, en fin... quizá esos cambios no se hubieran dado, y Hao siendo el mismo de siempre, hubiera estado un tiempo con Tamao para luego interesarse en algún nuevo negocio y dejarla de lado :P (Solo una pequeña conjetura :P)

PS: sobre Jeanne ni te inquietes :P!, que el sentimiento por estos lares es totalmente compartido, pobre, yo insisto...no es mala, también sufre, solo que es tremendamente inmadura y por consecuencia egoísta :P, el nuevo personaje, osea, Horito... Uhmm :P sí servirá para poner en su sitio a Jeanne entre otras funciones jojo!,

Ahora sí me voy!, cuídate mucho!, besoss y hasta la próxima!.

**Makii-chan:** ¡Hola Makii!, jejeje, y de nuevo lo hago esta vez XD! aunque no sé si cause la misma polémica que los otros dos capítulos; :P weeep, eres la primera en extrañar a Chocolove :P, lo que me recuerda que tiene que regresar al fic XD!, anda muy inactivo u.u!, solo que trataré de no explayarme mucho en el tema;, jajajajaja me imaginé a Pilika en uno de sus cambios de humor por el embarazo! jajaja, Ni quien la culpe!, o si no después del parto, en el estado puerperal puede suceder CUALQUIER cosa jajajaja, pero creo que para fines "fastidia a Jeanne", servirá más Horo; en fin!, muchas gracias por comentarme!, espero que la continuación te haya gustado :), besosss! hasta la próxima!

**tamy-chan**: ¡Hola Tamy!, Discúlpame la gran demora, la universidad me tiene loca u.u! tarea, tarea, horarios nocturnos! :P, pero bueno!, mejor tarde que nunca u.u!; tú ¿Qué ganaste? :P, jejejeje!, sii me pasé con Tamao, pobre... trataré de reivindicarme, y quizá Horo ayude un poco a eso :D!, ups!, siento lo de tus uñas, seguro sufrieron las consecuencias de mi nueva demora, ojalá no vuelva a pasar, trataré de que no pase... jajaja no te preocupes, que quizá Ren reciba el "golpe" que le hace falta, disculpa el nuevo suspenso de hoy!, espero que la conti te haya gustado y de nuevo ¡Siento la tardanza! besos!, cuídate mucho, gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentarme :D!, hasta pronto! :D

**Karen:** ¡Hola Karen!, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar claro!, discúlpame por la gran demora en actualizar, no ha sido adrede (Doy mi palabra), ojalá esta continuación, con todo y tardanza también te haya gustado!, muchas gracias por decir que es el mejor fic que has leído :D, me siento muy halagada con eso!; gracias por seguir leyendo!, besoss!, y hasta la próxima! :D


	64. La GRAN charla y el plan de Ren

**Capítulo LXIV**:** "La GRAN charla y el plan de Ren"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

No pasaron ni 2 minutos desde que Tamao salió para que Pilika se echara a llorar.

- Pili...-. Suspiró Tamao al verla y como primer impulso quiso acercarse a consolarla, pero Pilika con un gesto de brazos impidió que lo hiciera.

- ¿Está ahí verdad?-. Preguntó Pilika y tras un leve asentimiento de Tamao su rostro se compungió-. ¡Oh cielos!... ¿Cómo voy a decirle, Tamao?... he estado pensando en la forma más adecuada... pero NO LA HAY.

¿Había una forma correcta?, pensó Tamao y sopló suavemente, en su opinión no la había, definitivamente no había una manera correcta de decir las cosas, es decir, no había una fórmula universal; de otro modo los conflictos no existirían en el mundo; no... no había una "Forma correcta", solo dependía de quién decía las cosas... el resto parecía ser cuestión de suerte.

- Pilika, lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte-. Dijo Tamao luego de su pequeña reflexión interna-. No irá mal... no pienses así, no te predispongas...

- No quiero hacerlo Tamao-. Recalcó la otra-. Predisponerme o no, es algo que no puedo evitar... ¡Mi...! ¡Mi madre me rechazó! ¡Mi propia madre!... y si... si Horo-Horo hace lo mismo yo... No quiero...

- Está bien...-. Intentó decir Tamao.

- NO... ¡No está bien!-. Replicó Pilika soltando algunas lagrimillas y limpiándoselas en el acto-. ¡Nada está bien!... quizá lo mejor fuera desaparecer; vine aquí... y mi valor se perdió tras la puerta del taxi...

- Pilika...-. Trató de decir de nuevo Tamao.

- Sé lo que vas a decir ¿Está bien? YA SE-. Dijo Pilika-. Tengo que ser valiente, que Horo es mi hermano, que nada está mal... ¡Pero no soy tan fuerte como tú Tamao!, no puedo...

Tamao entonces tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo soltó lento y suave por algunos segundos antes de mirar fijamente hacia su amiga. ¿Sería la quinta rueda?, se dijo la joven luego de decidir echarse otro problema más a la espalda.

- ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?-. Propuso Tamao y Pilika dejó de llorar momentáneamente

- ¿Q-Qué?-. Titubeó ella.

- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien le diga a Horo?-. Repitió Tamao-. Tiene que saberlo... es un hecho que ni tú ni yo podremos evitar.

-Es que no quiero que lo sepa...-. Replicó Pilika con voz débil-. Sea yo o tú... él saldrá lastimado, decepcionado...¡Y no quiero!

Tamao solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo como la joven pegaba su abultado vientre a su cuerpo respondiendo con ahínco al abrazo y soltando sus lágrimas en su hombro; la propia dueña de casa estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar junto a su amiga; pero luego se dijo a sí misma, que si Pilika no era fuerte, entonces ella tendría que serlo por ambas, además... no era una tragedia; al menos no por el momento, primero Horo tendría que saber lo que sucedía... luego se vería su reacción y así... lo importante era asumir responsabilidades.

Ren se había quedado cerca de la puerta atento a los movimientos de Horo-Horo; en eso Tamao volvió a entrar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No era ella?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ella está aquí-. Susurró Tamao.

- ¿Y entonces...? ¿Se lo piensa decir afuera?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ren...-. Dijo Tamao, a Ren el tono de voz "Suave y melódico" de ella le dio mala espina-. Ren ¿P-Puedes...?

- No pienso distraer a Hoto-Hoto-. Dijo Ren antes de que acabara de hablar.

- ESO NO-. Dijo Tamao resoplando y olvidando el tono "Amable"-. Tengo que hablar con Horo-Horo... ¿Puedes por favor quedarte con Pilika?

- ¿YO?-. Gritó Ren y Horo les prestó atención.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó el peliazul.

- ¡N-N-NADA!-. Balbuceó Tamao esbozando una risa nerviosa hacia su amigo, acto seguido cogió a Ren del brazo y lo jaló hasta la puerta.

- No te lo pediría si no fuera importante, ¡Por favor Ren!-. Pidió Tamao.

- ¡¿Pero yo qué tengo que ver en...?-. Intentó protestar Ren, pero Tamao ya había abierto la puerta.

- ¡Sólo unos minutos! ¡Gracias Ren!-. Exclamó la joven logrando sacarlo de la casa.

- ¡Oye pero...!-. Trató de decir Ren; pero Tamao ya le había cerrado la puerta.

"_Ahora o nunca Tamao_", se dijo la joven cuando le cerró la puerta a Ren, entonces enfocó a Horo y en menos de dos segundos estuvo en la sala.

- ¿Y tu esposo?-. Preguntó Horo.

- E-Está afuera un segundo-. Dijo Tamao-. Horo... tenemos que hablar.

- Oye...-. Comenzó Horo medio intrigado por la seriedad de ella-. Ninguna conversación tiene buen término cuando inicia de esa forma... jajaja, y menos cuando tienes que sacar a tu marido afuera-. Agregó acercándose a Tamao y poniendo su "miradita encantadora"-. ¿O te me quieres declarar y no quieres que él se entere?

- ¡¿QUE?-. Exclamó Tamao roja como tomate, pero no precisamente por pena sino por enfado repentino, encima ¿A qué hora Horo le había tomado las manos? y... ¡¿Cómo que declarársele?-. ¡Horo-Horo déjate de bromas!

- ¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien!-. Dijo Horo como si nada, disfrutando del gesto enfadado de Tamao, ella intentó golpearlo; pero como si supiera de su reacción, Horo se echó para atrás y comenzó a reír-. jajaja, no tenías que tomártelo tan en serio, jajajaja, ¡Estás toda roja!

- Solías hacer lo mismo hace años-. Le recriminó Tamao con una venita palpitando en su sien, entre que Horo prefería regresar a la seguridad del sofá-. ¡Y nunca me pareció gracioso!

- Bueno...-. Dijo Horo sentado nuevamente a sus anchas-. No puedes culparme por intentarlo Tami... pero bueno, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Sorprendió bastante el cambio de humor de la joven no bien formulada la pregunta, volviendo del enojo a la preocupación.

- Ahm... ok-. Dijo Tamao tomando aire.

- Por como reaccionas debe ser muy malo-. Dijo Horo

- NO... no hay nada de qué preocuparse, lo prometo...-. Dijo Tamao, no podía dejar que Horo viera al bebé de Pilika como algo malo.

- ¿Entonces por qué la seriedad?, hace rato te veo extraña Tamao... te conozco-. Dijo Horo-. Al principio pensé que estabas discutiendo con el picudito; pero si la cosa tiene que ver conmigo, creo que me equivoqué... a menos claro, que tu "actor", "productor", "boletero" o lo que sea... esté celoso de mi y de eso me quieras hablar... claro, el pobre tendría motivos conmigo, no podemos culparlo.

Tamao mientras tanto trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de contarle a Horo lo de Pilika, claro que volvió a descolocarse luego de lo dicho por Horo-Horo, en especial la parte de "los supuestos celos de Ren", de modo que por algunos segundos no pudo encontrar una frase coherente para continuar la "Charla"

- O... ¿Peleaste con él por mi culpa?-. Preguntó Horo algo apenado tras sospechar que lo de los "Celos" era precisamente el problema, _"Vaya, y yo que estaba bromeando"_, pensó el peliazul.

- ¿Pelear...? ¡No, no!...-. Dijo Tamao-. No hemos discutido... jaja ¡Para nada!... bueno no por eso exactamente, mucho menos por ti-. Dijo Tamao _"Excepto por lo del baño... ¡Tamao, ve al grano!"_-. Lo que te tengo que decir es... bueno...

- Tranquila, solo dímelo...-. Le dijo Horo en el mejor ánimo.

- Ok...-. Musitó ella tomando valor-. Horo, cuando tú estabas fuera del país, sucedieron muchas cosas...

- Sí, ya me di cuenta-. Dijo Horo señalando la casa con un dedo-. Mi pequeña ermitaña se casó con una estrella de cine; y para variar mi hermana anda de desaparecida.

- Bueno, Pilika tuvo sus razones para irse de casa de tus padres-. Dijo Tamao tomando aire nuevamente-. Verás... ella...

- Ya caigo... me quieres hablar de Pilika-. Dijo Horo.

- Solo escucha ¿Sí?-. Pidió Tamao-. Horo... ella... ella se enamoró de un hombre que no vale la pena mencionar; tú y yo siempre creímos que Pilika era muy inocente para su edad y... pues, no nos equivocamos.

"_Pésima forma de iniciar esta charla_", se recriminó Tamao cuando su amigo empalideció notablemente, "_¡Tampoco es como si estuviera colaborando mucho! ¡Solo tengo que decirle que Pilika va a tener un hijo! ¡No se ha acabado el mundo, por todos los cielos!"_

- ¿Q-Qué estás queriendo decir...?-. Preguntó Horo con un mal presentimiento en el pecho, quedarse sentado fue imposible-. ¿D-De quién se enamoró...? ¿Qué...qué...? ¡¿QUÉ LE HIZO ESE INFELIZ?

- Horo... -. Dijo Tamao mirándole con severidad, -. Déjame hablar.

- ¡PERO ES QUE...!-. Trató de protestar el peliazul.

- HOROKEU-. Exclamó Tamao molesta-. NO HE TERMINADO.

Un agitado Horo la miró sorprendido por la reacción; sin embargo lo único que quería era que Pilika apareciera, ¡QUE APARECIERA YA!, Y POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ¡QUE ESTUVIERA SANA Y SALVA!

- ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana?-. Preguntó Horo mirando de frente a su amiga-. ¡Déjate de relatos, por favor! ¡DIME!

- Primero te calmas-. Dijo Tamao intentando mantener el control obligándose a no retroceder.

- ¿Calmarme?-. Preguntó Horo-. ¡No sé nada de mi hermana! ¿Cómo me puedo calmar?

- ¡Porque Pilika está bien!-. Exclamó Tamao-. Ella está bien te lo prometo...

Con eso Horo logró respirar con mayor facilidad.

- ¿Dónde está?-. Preguntó Horo-. ¡¿Qué le hizo ese sujeto?

- ¡Pilika está a salvo...!-. Exclamó Tamao-. ... y lo que hizo ese hombre, fue lo que se hace con una chica inexperta y enamorada-. Siguió Tamao y Horo palideció...-. La engañó... Pilika estuvo muy mal después de eso; pero...luego tuvo que preocuparse de algo más importante que haber sido engañada, Horo... si tus padres sacaron a Pilika de la casa fue...

- ¿Qué la sacaron? ¡¿Pero qué dices?... ella se fue... ellos me dijeron que...-. Dijo Horo.

- No...-. Dijo Tamao.

- M-Mis padres dijeron...-. Titubeó Horo.

- Horo...-. Interrumpió Tamao-. Pilika está afuera con Ren.

- ¿Q-Qué?-. Balbuceó Horo.

- Está afuera... pero me pidió que sea yo quien, bueno... te dijera su situación-. Dijo Tamao-. Ella está muy nerviosa...

- ¿Nerviosa por qué?... ¿Qué le sucede?-. Preguntó Horo, y de pronto no quiso esperar explicaciones y trató de salir -. ¡Pilika!

- HORO-. Exclamó Tamao deteniendo al chico que intentaba llegar a la puerta.

- Sal del medio ¡Tengo que ver a mi hermana!, ¿Por qué no entra?-. Preguntó Horo-. ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien me diga lo que le sucede? ¡¿Qué está pasando Tamao? ¡¿Qué?

- Por favor, CÁLMATE...-. Pidió Tamao.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡Mi hermana se está ocultando de mí y no terminas de decirme qué le ocurre, por todos los cielos!-. Exclamó Horo-Horo.

- ¡Es lo que intento decirte, pero si no te calmas no...!-. Trató de decir Tamao, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto; no fue hasta que Tamao volteó por reflejo y se quedó congelada.

- ¡OH vamos...! ¿Quieren dejarse de dramas?-. Era Ren quien los observaba, serio, cruzado de brazos notando que... como sospechaba, Tamao aún no había ido al grano en todo el asunto de Pilika.

- _"Ren... ¡¿Ren qué...?"_.- Pensaba Tamao anonadada, en eso Horo dio un paso al frente.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?-. Preguntó Horo enseguida, Tamao estaba completamente pálida y hasta había dejado de respirar.

- En primer lugar me bajas el tono-. Dijo Ren avanzando un poco, solo hasta tener toda la atención de Usui-. Y lo digo tanto por mí como por Tamao ¿Queda claro _"cabeza de cepillo"_?...

- ¿DÓNDE-ESTÁ-MI-HERMANA?-. Precisó Horo.

- Está afuera, pero si quieres que entre será mejor que te tranquilices...-. Dijo Ren de lo más sereno

- NO ESTOY JUGANDO-. Exclamó Horo.

- Ni yo tampoco, ahora... ¿Seguimos con el drama o puedo decirle a Pilika que entre?-. Preguntó Ren cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en Horo.

- _"¿Qué está haciendo?, Ren... ay no, va a provocar a Horo y... ¡Los tengo que detener!"_-. Pensó Tamao.

- Ren yo creo...-. Intentó decir Tamao, pero entonces Ren le dirigió una mirada seria.

- BIEN...-. Dijo Horo respirando fuertemente-. Ya me calmé ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Ren y se dirigió a la puerta, Tamao apenas contenía el aire y Horo estaba a la expectativa.-. Entra... anda ven, no sucede nada.

Y ante la expectación de Horo, Pilika al fin entró; la atención del hombre fue directamente al rostro de su hermana, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no bajaba la mirada, la veía diferente a la vez... Pilika lucía más madura; y fue entonces que se percató del... otro detalle.

Tamao no entendía lo que sucedía allí; Pilika se había mostrado completamente débil ante la idea de decirle ella misma la verdad a Horo; sin embargo ahí estaba, con rastros de haber llorado, pero con cierta fuerza que no terminaba de explicarse; y a su lado Ren que observaba atentamente y cruzado de brazos, como si estuviera analizando un proyecto o algo por el estilo.

- P-Puedes decirme ahora todo lo que quieras-. Comenzó Pilika y apretó su bolsa en la mano-. No me defenderé hermano... adelante... yo... sé que te defraudo mucho; por eso solo me quedaré aquí a escucharte, pero... no pediré perdón...

Entonces llevó una mano a su vientre abultado.

- Puedes renegar de mí e incluso no querer verme nunca más...-. Continuó Pilika y luego miró por unos segundos a Ren, para después regresar su atención a Horo.-. Pero... no pediré perdón...

Tamao desviaba la mirada de Ren a Pilika, notando la determinación de ella y también una especie de orgullo mudo en Ren.

- Yo no me arrepiento-. Continuó Pilika-. No me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de mi hijo.

..silencio..

...silencio...

...reinó el silencio, Tamao incluso sentía que podía contar las respiraciones de todos, luego Horo se movió hacia su hermana, dos pasos lentos, Pilika emitió un suspiro ahogado esperando de antemano una buena reprimenda; esperando quejas, esperando incluso insultos... pero Horo no parecía salir de su asombro, alternaba los ojos de su rostro a su vientre y nuevamente a su rostro; entonces se acercó a ella algo torpe y con rapidez, tanta que Pilika se sobrecogió pensando alguna reacción mucho peor que un grito o queja.

Horo se había imaginado a su hermana, violada, golpeada, maltratada, pobre, EN FIN... de muchas maneras desde que Tamao había comenzado la "Gran charla"; esas preocupaciones, imágenes que se habían agolpado en su cabeza los últimos minutos se desvanecieron al ver a su hermana entrar; y ¡Claro que estaba sorprendido! ¡Se había imaginado lo peor para su hermana, hasta se la había imaginado malherida o peor!, pero estaba bien... ella... estaba...

Tamao compartía el gesto de Pilika, con cierto temor que la reacción de Horo-Horo fuera peor que los gritos o las quejas, trató de avanzar para interponerse si fuera necesario, cuando ante el asombro de propios y extraños... Horo-Horo estrechó a su hermana en un abrazo.

Automáticamente el gesto de preocupación de Tamao desapareció y fue reemplazada con una sonrisa conmovida y a la vez aliviada, Pilika si bien tenía los muy abiertos, enseguida buscó refugio en el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo como la tensión se diluía rápidamente de su cuerpo.

Ren por su parte caminó discretamente hasta el lado de Tamao, quien veía complacida la reacción de Horo-Horo.

- Pilika ¿Por qué no me llamaste desde un primer momento?, no me dijiste nada... pequeña-. Decía Horo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana.

- Lo siento...-. Sollozó Pilika-. Hermano, no quería lastimarte...

- Eres mi hermanita... soy yo quien te debe proteger, ¿Cómo pensaste que te dejaría sola?-.

Cuando Ren estuvo a su lado, Tamao no pudo evitar pensar que todo eso se debía a él; después de todo era mucha casualidad que Pilika decidiera enfrentar a su hermano luego de quedarse sola con él.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?-. Preguntó Tamao a Ren en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

- ¿Yo?...-. Preguntó Ren con una ligera sonrisa.

- No quería entrar... es... estoy impresionada-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a ver a los hermanos.

- No tenían que tomárselo tan "a la tremenda", son hermanos después de todo... la reacción de Hoto-Hoto es de lo más natural...-. Dijo Ren mirando al cabeza de cepillo y a... "Pilika"

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao.

- Nada...-. Dijo Ren restándole importancia-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Tamao entonces giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él y sus miradas se encontraron, Tamao no recordaba haber visto a Ren tan tranquilo, menos sonriendo de la nada; pero lo hacía... sonreía y quizá lo más extraño era que le sonreía a ella.

- ¿Tamao?-. Le llamó Ren viéndola perdida en sus pensamientos, entonces colocó una mano en su hombro-. ¿Tamao?

- Eh... sí... ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao como despertando.

- Si te sientes bien... te preocupas demasiado, y ya ves, no era TAN grave-. Dijo Ren

Tamao paseó la mirada unos segundos sobre los hermanos, luego miró a Ren nuevamente, el actor la observaba a su vez atento, cuando repentinamente sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al mirarlo por segunda vez, acto seguido mostró una sonrisa preciosa y llena de alegría.

- Gracias...-. Logró decir Tamao sin borrar su sonrisa, la mano que Ren aún tenía en su hombro se deslizó por su brazo.

Un movimiento involuntario hizo que ella intentara quitar su brazo del toque de Ren; pero al hacerlo acabó, sin saber cómo; sujetando el brazo del hombre; el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en ambos y de pronto no supieron qué decir; una sensación similar a la del día anterior, luego del... "beso".

- ¿Tamao?-. Le llamó repentinamente Pilika rompiendo la pequeña atmósfera entre ellos-. Yo... Ahora sé que me equivoqué al tener miedo... y sé que has querido ayudarme, como siempre... yo... siento mucho haberte hablado mal.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios de Tamao y asintió en respuesta a las palabras de su amiga; los ojos Pilika titilaron emocionados y antes que ninguno de los otros dos se dieran por advertidos, la embarazada se echó al cuello de su amiga.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!

La acción fue bufoneada luego por Horo, que con un _"Tranquilos, eso se debe a las hormonas"_ dio por finalizado el asunto, por su parte Ren se limitó a observarlos a todos, aunque sintiera cierta sensación agradable por ver a Tamao contenta.

Rato después determinó que esa sensación ya la había tenido antes, cuando por causa de su mal genio o imprevistos o malentendidos, esa chispa se apagaba en Tamao y él sentía una necesidad de "disculparse", incluso bajar la guardia y hacer cosas espontáneas (Como darle la vuelta a la casa para encontrar un condenado anillo, o como hacerle un regalo...o darle helado)... eso le hizo reír un poco de sí mismo.

Por eso cuando Tamao se acercó a él tan "Contenta" para decirle que el otro par se quedaba a almorzar, no dijo nada en contra; solo pronunciando un "Como quieras"; fue suficiente para que la mujer se fuera poco más dando de brincos hasta la cocina... y a él no le quedó otra que seguirla luego de ver a los Usui sentados en la sala conversaban del bebé y Pilika le relataba a su hermano que una de sus principales ayudas aparte de Tamao, era Chocolove.

_"Escuchar del timador es lo último que quiero hoy"_-. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, aunque pudo escuchar claramente un "¡¿COMO QUE VIVEN JUNTOS?" por parte de Horo segundos después; pero en fin... "No era su problema", así que se acercó a Tamao; quien estaba husmeando en el refrigerador, con la puerta a medio abrir decidiendo qué iba a sacar.

- ¿Qué seré para ti?, dime la verdad...-. Canturreaba Tamao mientras movía los alimentos congelados; claro que Ren no lo entendió de primera mano y a consecuencia de ello enrojeció y se atoró con su saliva-. ¡WAA!...-. Exclamó Tamao tras escuchar un sonido extraño y para rematar abrió por completo la puerta de la refrigeradora dándole de lleno a Ren en la cara.

- ¡AU!-. Se quejó Ren.

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó Tamao sumamente apenada, para entonces Ren ya se hallaba en el suelo-. ¡Ay, que torpe! ¿Ren te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó Tamao preocupada al tiempo que lo sostenía en brazos.

Bien... ¿Bien?... ¡Claro!, estaba perfectamente... perfectamente ¡Mareado!.

- ¡Ren!... Ay ¿Qué hice?...

- Ja... ¿Cuándo instalamos luces de colores en la casa?-. Preguntó Ren en breve estado de confusión.

- ¿Qué luces?...

- ¡¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Horo que se había percatado del grito de Tamao-. ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste Tamao?

- ¿EH?-. Musitó ella.

- ¿Ren se desmayó?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- No, Tamao le pegó... y con una roca o algo parecido a juzgar por la cara de idiota, hasta parece que lo hubiera arrollado un camión... jajaja ¿Anotaste el número de la placa Tami?-. Dijo Horo rascando su cabeza.

- ¡Hermano!-. Le riñó Pilika.

- ¡Yo no le...!-. Trató de protestar Tamao-. Bueno... sí... ¡Olvídalo!... Ren, Ren ¡Intenta concentrarte!.

El aludido balbuceaba o canturreaba para cuando Tamao le llamó.

- Ay mi cabeza-. Se quejó ... ¿T-Tamao?

- Ay, ya dejó de decir incoherencias-. Se alivió Tamao, pero entonces miró enojada a Ren-. ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada? ¡Me...! ¡Me asustaste mucho! -. Le reclamó y en su enfado soltó a Ren sobre el suelo.

- ¡AU!-. Se quejó el actor y enseguida Tamao volvió a la preocupación sosteniéndolo de nuevo.

- ¡Ren! ¡Lo siento!-. Dijo Tamao medio acunándolo-. En verdad... ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh?ó Ren y solo entonces fue consciente de su posición, además de las miradas curiosas de los Usui sobre él... ¡Pero sobre todo de su posición en los brazos de Tamao!

Nuevamente el enrojecimiento fue inevitable.

- Se está poniendo rojo-. Comentó Pilika-. Creo que le diste muy fuerte amiga.

- No fue mi intención-. Se lamentó Tamao-. En serio Ren, no te quise pegar es... es que...me asustaste

- O-Ok...-. Titubeó Ren lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos hacia Horo que ahogaba una risita.

- Ojalá no te haga un moretón-. Dijo Tamao apartando un poco los cabellos de la frente de Ren y nuevamente se acercó demasiado-. ay... se está hinchando...-. Agregó luego se sentir caliente y levemente hinchada la frente de Ren

- ¡JA... Si no fueras su esposa, seguro te demanda por daño a su "herramienta de trabajo"!-. Rió Horo.

- ¡Hermano!-. Exclamó Pilika en son de regaño; además que fue la única que se percató del leve temblor y gesto contrariados de Ren cuando Tamao se acercó de más para analizar su rostro, entonces tuvo una idea y poniendo gesto de dolor se llevó una mano a la espalda baja-. Ouch...

Santo remedio para que Horo olvidara a Ren Tao y pusiera sus cinco sentidos en atenderla a ella, Ren por su parte aprovechó la distracción para enderezarse.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te duele? ¡¿Dónde te duele?-. Exclamó Horo atropelladamente.

- Hermano, no grites-. Dijo Pilika-. Es normal que tenga algunos dolores, me pesa el vientre.

- ¿Pilika estás bien?-. Preguntó Tamao casi poniéndose de pie, pero entonces Pilika movió las manos en señal negativa.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí!-. Exclamó Pilika-. Nada de cuidado, no te preocupes... hermano, llévame al sofá ¿Si?-. Agregó guiñándole un ojo a Tamao antes de coger la mano de Horo, que ni corto ni perezoso se encargó de guiarla a la sala, cual si ella se tratara de un cristal a punto de romperse.

- "_Es bueno verlos tan unidos_"-. Pensó Tamao mirándolos unos segundos; entonces volvió su atención hacia Ren que sostenía levemente su frente-. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

- Ahm...-. Musitó Ren poniendo atención a la mirada de sincera preocupación de Tamao hacia él.

- Eso ganaste por aparecer como un gato...-. Agregó Tamao, aunque no en son de regaño, sino más bien en tono tierno, al que acompañó con una sonrisa que luego disminuyó-. En verdad lo siento...

- N-No... no te preocupes-. Contestó Ren algo cohibido-. N-No lo hiciste a propósito...

- Quizá debas ponerte algo frío... para evitar que se siga hinchando-. Dijo Tamao y se puso de pie para luego jalar del brazo de Ren-. Anda ven...

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren, en eso Tamao abrió de nuevo el refrigerador y sacó luego hielo que puso dentro de un paño.

- Sostén esto contra tu frente...-. Dijo luego de evaluarlo-... ¿Qué estabas haciendo detrás del refrigerador para empezar?

- Esto... iba... ehm... a... pues... me dio sed-. Mintió Ren comenzando a sentir algo de alivio por la sensación fría en su frente.

- Pudiste pedirme que te llevara algo-. Dijo Tamao-. No lo presiones mucho-. Indicó luego-. Al menos no te pegué la nariz...

- Te asustas con mucha facilidad-. Dijo Ren solo para no quedarse callado.

- ¡Claro que no!-. Replicó Tamao y Ren arqueó la ceja-. OK... SÍ, pero más que asustarme me tomaste por sorpresa-. Se defendió Tamao-. Hoy se te ha dado por aparecer de la nada y cuando menos me lo espero... buen susto me diste cuando te encontré en el suelo.

- Es...-. Titubeó Ren, pero no pudo más que confundirse más en ese momento-. Está... está frío.

- Pues claro... es hielo-. Dijo Tamao-. Creo que aún estás un poco desorientado...

- E-Estoy bien...-. Dijo Ren, Tamao esbozó una corta sonrisa y fue de nuevo al refrigerador.

"_¿Está frío?, ¿En serio dije eso?... Cielos... no me desorienté por el golpe, ¡No tengo la menor idea de qué decir cuando está tan cerca!_"...

Ese pensamiento lo frustró un poco, en eso vio a Tamao sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador y colocarlas en la mesa de cocina, miró luego de soslayo a los hermanos Usui y en eso Pilika aprovechó un descuido de su hermano para hacerle una seña con los ojos; mirándole a él y luego a Tamao que ajena a todo sacaba algunas ollas, la sartén y luego algunos vegetales.

_"Ay ¡Qué lento!"_-. Pensaba Pilika, quien no entendía aún por qué la relación de Ren con Tamao era tan extraña.

- "_¿Y ahora qué...?_"-. Pensaba Ren luego de la seña de Pilika.

- _"¿Qué quiere que le ponga un cartel indicándole lo que tiene que hacer?"_-. Pensó Pilika enfatizando su mirada.

Ren volvió la mirada hacia Tamao que comenzaba ya a cortar los vegetales; tomó aire intentando olvidar que la embarazada le seguía con la mirada; entonces dejó a un lado el paño con el hielo derritiéndose y -como Tamao diría- "Como un gato" volvió a acercarse a Tamao; esta vez con más cautela ya que la joven maniobraba un cuchillo esta vez.

_"Se supone que no te es indiferente"_, se dijo Ren aún a distancia prudente; y sí... no le era indiferente, pero... ¿Le gustaba?, he ahí la confusión... y en el determinado caso que fuera cierto, ¿La quería?... como primera respuesta existía el "Si"... pero ¿Qué tipo de cariño sería?...¡ERA UN LÍO!... solo pensarlo hacia que relacionara el "Querer" con Jeanne; pero el día anterior había experimentado sensaciones definitivamente más poderosas que las que Jeanne hubiera inspirado jamás...

_"Ok Ren, un paso a la vez"_-. Se dijo para auto serenarse y volvió a observar a Tamao totalmente ajena a su lío interior; llevaba ropa de diario y el largo cabello atado a una coleta baja; por primera vez tomó atención a ese detalle; Tamao mientras tanto tarareaba alegre al tiempo que movía rítmicamente el cuchillo sobre los vegetales.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?-. Soltó Ren luego de armarse de valor.

Nada más escucharlo, el picar del cuchillo cesó de golpe y Tamao ahogó una exclamación, para cuando volteó Ren le observaba algo cohibido, ¿Habría escuchado bien?

- ¿Te volví a asustar?-. Preguntó Ren con una casi imperceptible sonrisa

- S-S-Solo un poco...-. Respondió ella y sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica en la espalda cuando él agrandó un poco la sonrisa.

- Entonces... ¿Te ayudo?-. Preguntó de nuevo Ren-. Es decir... ahora hay que cocinar para 4... 5 si contamos al bebé...

Tamao no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada extrañadísima por la pregunta, el gesto y sobre todo por la sonrisa que tenía Ren en el rostro, tampoco se explicaba por qué lucía cohibido; técnicamente no era la primera vez que se ofrecía a ayudar a cocinar; aunque normalmente lo hacía previa discusión con ella. Estuvo a escasos segundos de decirle que no era necesario; pero otra parte de ella asintió sin escuchar a la razón, y cuando menos se lo pensó Ren tenía en las manos un par de delantales.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer?-. Preguntó Ren colocándose el mandil.

- Ahm... pensaba inventarme algo de hecho-. Confesó Tamao-. Al inicio pensé en hacer Sashimi **(*)**..., pero no tenemos pescado fresco; así que hay... Carne, vegetales... arroz... ¿Tú que propones?

- Mmmm... si hay carne, ¿Tenemos cebollas?

- Creo que sí...-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ok... ¿Tofu, salsa de soja, huevos, aceite...melaza?-. Siguió Ren.

- Creo que tienes algo en mente, ¿A qué le quieres colocar melaza?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Se puede hacer Sukiyaki **(**)**-. Dijo Ren-. Ya cortaste algunos vegetales, a eso hay que agregarle cebollas, cortar la carne... etc... luego colocarlos al vapor, y en si ... bueno, sé cómo hacerlo... yo te guío.

- Suena complicado-. Dijo Tamao.

- Solo parece, prometo que no-. Dijo Ren.

- Ok-. Acepto Tamao-. Pero... nada de gritarme, criticarme y/o perder la paciencia.

- Jajaja... ¿Yo?-. Rió Ren.

- Empecemos de una vez, Pilika no soportará mucho tiempo-. Dijo Tamao.

Cuando acabó de decir aquello, Tamao se predispuso a un segundo ataque de mal genio de Ren en cuanto él considerase que "Estaba haciendo las cosas mal"; no era la primera vez que ayudaba en la cocina; pero siempre que lo hacía terminaban discutiendo; sin embargo no esperó que la situación cambiara tan drásticamente.

Primera acción; cuando ella cortaba las cebollas, no tenía una idea de si cortarlas en diagonal o cortarlas de forma distinta; Ren le indicó que era en cortes diagonales; pero que tendría que aprovechar lo más que pudiera el tallo... solo que intentar "Aprovechar lo más que pudiera"; resultaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- No, no... no hagas cortes tan finos-. Indicó Ren y ella trató de hacerlos más gruesos; solo que en una de esas se llevó la mitad del tallo de encuentro-. Hay que aprovechar el tallo, no lo cortes.

- Lo estoy intentando...-. Dijo Tamao, volviendo a cortar otra cebolla, y del mismo modo no pudo evitar cortar el tallo.

Entonces escuchó a Ren dejar de mover la olla con los fideos, dando un pequeño soplido, _"Señal... ahí viene el grito"_, se dijo Tamao preparándose; pero entonces Ren apareció detrás de ella, solo unos segundos antes de analizar atentamente la cebolla.

- No estás cogiendo bien el cuchillo-. Dijo Ren en tono calmo-. Mira...

Entonces, frente a la sorpresa de Tamao, Ren le pidió el cuchillo; e indicándole que "Prestara atención"; comenzó a cortar la cebolla de forma correcta.

- Comienza por la parte más gruesa y termina con la punta-. Decía Ren acabando con una cebolla-. Al final le extraes el tallo lo más intacto que puedas... inténtalo.

- Ok... primero la parte gruesa...-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo de nuevo el cuchillo de la mano de Ren, el aludido se quedó a su lado "Supervisando".

Tamao realizó el primer corte con cuidado; teniendo éxito después con los siguientes dos cortes; solo que los hacía extremadamente lento y siempre como si esperara dañar el tallo nuevamente; **"No, no"**, dijo Ren de nuevo.

- Así, nacerá el bebé primero antes que tú termines con las cebollas-. Dijo Ren y Tamao ladeó la mirada... _"Claro, nadie puede cortar las cebollas mejor que DON PERFECTO"_, pensó con cierta frustración.

Entonces sobrevino la "Segunda acción" por parte de Ren; ya que lejos de gritarle que lo estaba haciendo mal; el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella; súbitamente la rodeó con sus brazos hasta coger las manos de Tamao.

- "_¿R-R-Ren?... ¡Pero qué...!_"-. Pensó Tamao alarmada a la vez que era presa de una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo; al mismo tiempo su corazón parecía querer detenérsele en cualquier momento.

- Si estrangulas al cuchillo y a la cebolla no podrás cortar como se debe-. Dijo Ren consciente del repentino temblor del cuerpo de Tamao; ya que... para su mala suerte estaba sufriendo algo parecido al tocarla; solo que en mayor uso de su fuerza se concentró en la dichosa cebolla para no dar rienda suelta a su imaginación-. Ahm... Tamao suaviza las manos.

La voz de Ren logró devolverle cierto control sobre sí misma, y completamente imposibilitada de hablar solo atinó a hacer lo que Ren le decía; entonces él con las manos cerradas sobre las de ella comenzó a cortar la cebolla.

- ¿Sientes en la hoja cuando llegamos al centro?-. Preguntó Ren y Tamao solo pudo asentir luego de dos cortes más-. Eso es lo que llamo tallo, a veces la hoja corta de más, pero solo siéntela así evitarás cortar de más...

- Ajá...-. Logró balbucear Tamao

Ren rió para sus adentros y se obligó a cortar con el contacto, limitándose a seguir supervisando los fideos que estaba hirviendo.

_"Sigue cortando la cebolla Tamao, sigue cortando la cebolla"_- se decía Tamao que aún no se liberaba de la impresión; sentía su corazón palpitando violentamente y la cercanía de Ren, aunque solo estuviera mirando la olla NO ERA DE AYUDA, ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado para actuar de esa forma?; JAMAS había hecho algo como eso, ¡Ni siquiera parecido!... aunque... si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya sin la preocupación por Horo-Horo y Pilika, Ren llevaba portándose extraño toda la mañana.

_"En la... la habitación fue amable conmigo... me...me ayudó con lo de Pilika, y... y luego lo de la escalera..."_-. Se dijo Tamao mientras cortaba las cebollas; recordó entonces lo que Ren le dijera en la habitación.

"_ Creo que es un buen momento para que tú y yo hablemos... De ayer... de TODO lo que sucedió ayer... Empezando por Hao... y terminando en... en lo del auto y hasta antes de que nos interrumpiera Usui"_.

- _"Ayer"_-. Se dijo Tamao, estaba intentando por todos los medios no pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior; aunque, fuera de la pena, el cansancio y el dolor que recordaba, también en el "Ayer" se encontraba ese... roce.

Detuvo entonces el quehacer del cuchillo y exhaló un ahogado suspiro, segundos más y... y Ren y ella se hubieran besado; precisamente por eso no quería hablar al respecto; ¡Porque no tenía idea de qué decir u opinar sobre ese casi beso!; pero... ¿Por qué había sucedido en primer lugar?; el solo pensamiento la perturbó aún más; Ren estaba enamorado de Jeanne, entonces ¿Qué hacía casi besándola a ella?, ¿Producto del momento? ¡¿DIVERSION O PASATIEMPO REPENTINO?

- ¿Sucede algo?-. La voz de Ren cortó sus pensamientos, a su lado, el hombre le miraba con cierta inquietud; Tamao de pronto parecía enojada.

¿Tenía sentido enojarse con él?; se preguntaba Tamao; ella no era nadie para mandar en los sentimientos de Ren; ni tampoco Ren era responsable con ella por los sentimientos que había desarrollado; no... no tenía sentido; nada estaba dicho, al menos no directamente, puesto que la única que sabía a ciencia cierta de su amor... era Anna.

- Nada...-. Contestó Tamao luego de unos momentos volviendo su atención a la cebolla.

_"No puedo reclamarle nada; en todo caso lo hubiera empujado, o le hubiera reclamado ayer... no tengo idea de por qué hizo lo que hizo... quizá solo fue un desliz; una casualidad o una... una equivocación"_

-_ "No parece que fuera NADA"_-. Pensó Ren en cuanto Tamao volvió a cortar la cebolla.

Por otro lado alguien que no había dejado de estar atenta a la pareja Tao era Pilika; quien sonrió complacida cuando a "Juzgar de ella", Ren "Abrazó" a Tamao; pero a la vez se mostró desconcertada por la actitud de ambos momentos después.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Horo al ver que su hermanita no le prestaba la menor atención a sus "Grandes relatos" sobre su viaje de estudios.

-_ "Quizá sean muy reservados el uno con el otro"_-. Pensó Pilika intentando encontrar una explicación al cambio de reacciones entre Ren y Tamao...-. _"Uhmmm... quizá si los dejamos solos... aunque sea un ratito"_

- ¿Pilika?-. Le llamó Horo a su lado.

- OW...-. Suspiró la joven repentinamente-. Hermano, quiero caminar.

- ¿Caminar?, pero si nos han invitado a almorzar-. Dijo Horo.

-Ya lo sé, no digo que nos vayamos... digo que quiero caminar... ¿Me...Me llevas al patio?-. Dijo Pilika con una ensoñadora sonrisa hacia su hermano.

- ¿Al patio?-. Preguntó Horo y Pilika asintió.

- O si no a la playa... sabes que me encanta la playa de "Paradise"-. Dijo la joven,_ "Genial, un tanto más lejos para darles privacidad"_

- Pilika, el aire puede hacerte mal...-. Dijo Horo.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?, QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA-. Dijo Pilika endureciendo un poco el tono de voz y dibujando una expresión maniaca en su rostro momentáneamente.

- O-O-O-Ok...-. Titubeó Horo... _"¡Embarazadas...! ¡Pero cómo se ponen!"_

Sin embargo Tamao se percató del movimiento de ambos.

- ¿Pilika? ¿Adónde van?-. Preguntó la joven-. ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Pilika y entonces sonrió-. No te preocupes, estoy bien, es que mi hermano cree que estando embarazada tengo más facilidad de romperme...

- Eso no me pareció gracioso, estás ya avanzada en el embarazo y...-. Comenzó a decir Horo.

- Sí, sí... lo que digas hermanito-. Le cortó Pilika y miró a Tamao y Ren-. Solo iré unos momentos a la playa... siento que se me acalambran las piernas de tanto estar sentada.

- Yo pensaba que los antojos del embarazo eran solo sobre comida...-. Dijo Horo mirando luego a su hermana y poniendo gesto de pesadumbre-. Pero también aumentan los caprichos.

- Hermano... ¡Qué cruel eres!-. Exclamó Pilika fingiéndose dolida.

- ¡E-E-E-E-Eh... NO!-. Titubeó Horo-. No Pilika n-no llores, solo era una broma.

Ren y Tamao tan solo se dedicaban a ver el brusco cambio de humor de la joven peliazul; mientras que Pilika sollozaba y Horo se veía en apuros. ¿Sería la famosa sensibilidad de una mujer embarazada?, se preguntó Tamao y a juzgar por el semblante de Ren, él pensaba algo similar

- Bien...-. Agregó de pronto Pilika con una bonita sonrisa-. ¡En ese caso, ANDANDO!-. Exclamó súbitamente MUY feliz saliendo de la casa con paso victorioso.

Los tres restantes se miraron estupefactos unos segundos para luego mirar a la embarazada caminar alegremente rumbo a la playa.

- ¡HERMANO! ¡¿No me vas a dejar ir sola no?-. Exclamó Pilika de afuera y Horo soltó un suspiro completamente frustrado.

- No me cabe duda... no es el embarazo... ay... ¡Esta niña siempre ha sido BIPOLAR!-. Se lamentó Horo saliendo detrás de su hermana.

Así quedaron Ren y Tamao, lado al lado con la mirada fija en Pilika y su hermano bajando hacia la playa; _"Eso si es extraño"_, pensó Tamao.

- ¿Ella fue así siempre o solo es por el embarazo?-. Preguntó Ren que no podía creerse la personalidad de Pilika.

- U-Un poco de ambas... creo-. Respondió Tamao y dejó escapar una risita.

- Pobre de "Chocolatín" que tiene que aguantar los chantajes pre natales todos los días-. Dijo Ren y Tamao no podía estar más de acuerdo.

- Creo que Chocolove la contiene un poco-. Dijo Tamao-. Aunque supongo que eso se debe a que él la...

¿Y de cuándo a esa parte ella le contaba ese tipo de confidencias a Ren?, se preguntó Tamao; no obstante él COMO NUNCA... le escuchaba atento.

- ¿Él la que...?-. Preguntó Ren.

- N-Nada...-. Dijo Tamao volviendo a sus cebollas.

- El bebé no es de "Chocolatín..."-. Dijo Ren a espaldas de Tamao-. ¿Se han casado acaso?

- No... ellos... son amigos-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Y viven juntos?...-. Dijo Ren y de pronto sopesó la idea... su situación no se diferenciaba mucho de la de ellos-. Supongo que eso cambiará ahora que está aquí el hermano de ella.

- ¿EH?-. Musitó Tamao, ¿Cambiar?

- Bueno, es su familia... y Chocolatín...

- Chocolove-. Corrigió Tamao.

- Ok, "Chocolove" no es familia directa, ni tampoco el padre del bebé-. Dijo Ren-. En fin... Pilika es un tanto... extraña; simpática... pero extraña.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó Tamao terminando al fin con las cebollas.

- Por sus cambios de humor tan drásticos... no es solo por el embarazo-. Dijo Ren notando que los fideos ya estaban cocidos, entonces apagó la cocina-. Diría que... reacciona acorde a las circunstancias; afuera hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Afuera? ¿Te refieres a cuando te quedaste con ella?-. Dijo Tamao y Ren asintió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**... Entonces comenzó a relatar...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Había salido obligado por Tamao, y lo primero que vio fue a la amiga embarazada llorando sobre la banquita cerca a la puerta de entrada; "ok", eso era MUY incómodo. Quizá si no decía nada y si no se movía pasaría desapercibido; claro... todo el BRILLANTE plan no contaba con su tremenda molestia por las lágrimas de una mujer.

- EJEM-EJEM-. Carraspeó Ren haciendo que Pilika elevara la mirada sobresaltada, y del mismo modo se puso de pie

- ¿Ren Tao? ¡OUCH!-. Exclamó Pilika llevándose una mano a su vientre... _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ se lamentó Ren acudiendo enseguida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Preguntó Ren medio sosteniéndola, Pilika medio temblorosa acabó asintiendo en tanto que Ren la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo.

- Di-dime... por favor, ¿Tamao ya le ha... dicho a mi hermano qué...?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- Asumo que en este momento trata de decirle-. Respondió Ren y ella bajó la cabeza volviendo a llorar.

- L-Lo siento-. Se disculpaba Pilika.

- Ese... ahm, ¿Tu hermano es violento contigo?-. Preguntó Ren como única maniobra a que ella dejara de ayudar.

- ¿Eh?

- Pareces tenerle miedo... si no me equivoco en este momento estás empanicada-. Determinó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

- N-N-No... mi... mi hermano es bueno, es que yo...-. Titubeó Pilika..._ "Yo soy la cobarde"_.

- Deberías ser tú la que esté allá adentro y no Tamao-. Dijo Ren desviando la mirada-. Lleva prácticamente media madrugada y medio día de hoy preocupada por ustedes dos...

Pilika bajó la mirada; en tanto que Ren se debatía en ser una compañía silente o decir lo que pensaba, en especial porque el que Tamao se sintiera responsable por lo que sucediera con su "Par de amigos", llegaba a incomodarlo, y es que a su juicio, Tamao ya había tenido suficientes problemas el día anterior para afrontar problemas que no eran suyos..., además que teniendo QUE PREOCUPARSE de la peliazul y su hermano, Tamao no tendría tiempo de pensar en lo otro... "En lo suyo"

- ¿Acaso tu hermano puede hacerte daño?-. Preguntó Ren-. A mí en lo personal no me parece alguien de cuidado.

- No, No es...-. Intentó decir Pilika sintiéndose culpable, por como ella estaba actuando podía hacer que personas ajenas se hicieran una mala imagen de Horo.

- Entonces si no es miedo ha de ser cobardía...-. Dijo Ren mostrándose duro con ella-. Eso o que... te da vergüenza ese niño que llevas en el vientre.

La joven abrió los ojos como shockeada.

- ¿Dí en el clavo?-. Preguntó Ren con ligera maldad, aunque no despegaba la mirada de ella-. Podría ser... sería fastidioso tener que dar explicaciones; así que te es más cómodo que otros la den por ti... aunque en verdad no le veo el caso.

¿Vergüenza?; ¡NO! ¡Ella no se avergonzaba de su hijo!; Pilika abrazó su abultado vientre mientras escuchaba las tortuosas palabras de Ren Tao, él por su parte desvió la mirada molesto con ella y consigo mismo; se estaba entrometiendo cuando no debía hacerlo y por otro lado no era agradable sentir que provocaba esa confusión, y mucho menos en una mujer embarazada.

- Ni siquiera tendrías que dar las explicaciones que crees-. Dijo de nuevo Ren, esta vez mirando hacia el camino de "Paradise"-. A tu hermano le bastaría con mirarte para darse cuenta de las cosas... además, dije que no le veía el caso, porque simplemente una vez que Tamao se lo diga, tendrás que enfrentarlo de todas formas, ¿Y cómo explicarás tu vergüenza?

- Yo no... ¡No estoy avergonzada de mi hijo!-. Exclamó Pilika tomando valor y mirando molesta a Ren desde su asiento-. JAMÁS podría avergonzarme de él...

- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí sentada?, es Tamao la que debería estar aquí... pero eres cobarde-. Dijo Ren aún cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Qué cruel!-. Dijo Pilika y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos

- Puede ser...-. Dijo Ren tratando de que las lágrimas de ella no le afectaran demasiado; por eso cerró los ojos-. Pero tú lo eres también... ese sujeto _"Cabeza de cepillo"_; durmió ayer en el pórtico desde sabrá el cielo qué hora; se fue de la casa de tus padres porque decidió sacar partido por ti... si puedo adivinar... su único pensamiento has sido tu... pero ni por eso eres lo suficientemente **valiente o agradecida como para dar la cara**.

Pilika paró su intento de llanto tomando conciencia de lo dicho por Ren; imaginándose enseguida a su hermano peleando con sus padres, abandonando la casa, durmiendo en el pórtico de "Paradise" como Ren decía, solo para saber de ella; solo por preocuparse y estar de su lado, **como siempre lo hacía...** _"Hermano"_ pensó la joven sintiéndose realmente avergonzada, entonces miró la puerta de la casa

_- "Estoy... estoy haciendo las cosas mal, de nuevo..."_-. Se dijo Pilika-. _"No te estoy protegiendo bebé, ni tampoco protejo a mi hermano... me protejo a mí misma..."_-. Entonces miró al suelo con los puños primero apretados y luego laxos a sus costados-. _"Estoy siendo egoísta... y Tamao... Tamao es otra persona que siempre quiere protegerme y yo..."_

- Aún tienes tiempo si has decidido afrontar las cosas-. Soltó Ren al verla pensativa, entonces ella le miró-. Aún no ha salido de casa, por lo que asumo que Tamao apenas y sabe qué decirle en este momento.

- Él... se va a decepcionar tanto de mí-. Respondió Pilika... _"Genial, excúsate, es lo mejor que sabes hacer"_

- Puede ser, o como puede ser que se desmaye, que quiera asesinar al responsable, o simplemente se quede sin habla un buen rato-. Dijo Ren-. Pero es tu hermano ¿O no?...

_"Mi hermano"_, Repitió Pilika en su mente.

- En ultimado caso... no tendrías que dar explicaciones que no quieras dar-. Agregó Ren-. Eres mayor de edad después de todo... y es muy tu problema lo que hagas con tu vida.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Y eso fue todo... al final aceptó entrar; pero por precaución lo hice yo primero-. Dijo Ren luego de relatar su plática con Pilika.

- Sabía que algo tenías que haberle dicho-. Dijo Tamao-. El cambio fue sorprendente...

- Por eso mencioné lo del chantaje pre natal... quiso usarlo conmigo-. Dijo Ren, pero entonces suavizó sus gestos-. Como si supiera que no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer

Tamao se detuvo a pensar en eso unos segundos; para entonces la comida solo faltaba pasarles por vapor un poco para que estuviera lista; _"Quizá por eso sucedió lo que sucedió ayer"_; se dijo; puesto que si a Ren no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar; bien podría hacer cosas que normalmente no haría en su sano juicio... como... platicar con una casi extraña, como en el caso de Pilika; o... abrazar o... besar.

- ¿Qué sucede Tamao?-. Preguntó Ren tras notarla ausente de nuevo.

- No me... pasa nada-. Logró decir ella y inmediatamente intentó refugiarse cerca de la olla.

- Es la segunda vez que reaccionas así-. Dijo Ren logrando sujetarla del brazo; nuevamente el corazón de la joven se detuvo-. Y no es por "Nada"

- Ya...-. Comenzó Tamao negándose a mirarle-. Podemos... ehm, sacar la carne...

- El vapor no se irá-. Dijo Ren negándose a soltarla.

- I-Insisto-. Dijo Tamao e intentó sonreír, aunque sintiera que el brazo comenzaba a quemarle bajo el tacto de Ren-. E-Estás actuando muy extraño este día.

- ¿Sí?, pues ya somos dos-. Respondió Ren y tiró un poco de ella logrando que volteara, entonces se detuvo; nuevamente ante él tenía una faceta nueva en Tamao; puesto que aunque su gesto era gentil y tenía una cortísima sonrisa, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza-. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente...

-No Ren...-. Respondió Tamao y cerró los ojos-. Solo tenemos una comida pendiente, y si no nos apuramos...

Ren emitió un sonido ronco antes de fruncir levemente el seño y tirar del brazo de Tamao hasta colocarla contra la barra, colocándose él como barrera.

- ¿Puedes dejar de buscar excusas para evitarme?-. Dijo Ren a una muy impresionada Tamao-. Primero fue la intromisión de Usui... luego tu manía por tender la cama y ahora es el almuerzo... DETENTE- DE UNA- VEZ.

- E-Es que-. Titubeó Tamao-. ... yo... no tengo nada que decir.

- Yo creo que es lo contrario-. Dijo Ren-. Pero al igual que Pilika te da **miedo o vergüenza** decir lo que piensas

- E-En serio... no hay... nada-. Titubeó Tamao que sentía el corazón palpitarle en los tímpanos.

- Ayer sucedieron muchas cosas... es imposible que te crea Tamao-. Dijo Ren-. A ratos estás tranquila y a ratos triste o enfadada... ya no tienes la excusa de ese par, y algo pasó ayer con Hao, no sé lo que sea; pero no volviste a ser la misma.

- Hao no tiene nada que ver en esto-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose frustrada, por la mirada de Ren sobre sí, por sus brazos aprisionándola sin tocarla y encima por su incapacidad de calmarse.-. No hizo nada...-. _"Salvo decirme la verdad"_

- Bien, vamos progresando-. Dijo Ren obviando el tono de defensa hacia Hao-. No tenías necesidad de marcharte con él... yo iba a regresar.

- Ren ya basta...-. Pidió Tamao enfrentándole unos segundos-. No quiero hablar de ayer.

- Yo tampoco-. Dijo Ren y si era posible con mayor profundidad-. No "Quisiera hacerlo"... quisiera hacer de cuenta que no sucedió lo que sucedió y seguir como si nada... como has estado intentando tú desde que amaneciste... pero no puedo...

- La comida se va a echar a perder...-. Dijo Tamao intentando zafarse, pero Ren ejerció fuerza en contrario impidiéndoselo.

- Que se eche a perder-. Dijo él-. Pediremos comida... Tamao sabes tan bien como yo que...

- NO SE NADA-. Gritó Tamao y ante Ren apareció la misma chica enfadada y de mirada dura que encontrara en el ascensor de Kyo's Management-. ¡ Y ya es suficiente...!... NO - QUIERO - SEGUIR...-. Acto seguido empujó del brazo de Ren para salir de su alcance, pero él la retuvo-. ¡Déjame salir!

- Si quieres enfadarte hazlo, si quieres gritarme, GRITA... cualquier cosa es preferible a que te fuerces a fingir algo que...-. Quiso decir Ren.

- OK...-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. Si entiendes que estoy enfadada, ¡Déjame en paz!ó taladrando a Ren con la mirada-. No quiero recordar lo que sucedió ayer ¿Bien?, si fingir es el camino para sobrellevar el tiempo que nos queda juntos, LO HARÉ... ¡Y me acostumbraré también!... ¡Así que no te preocupes por mí!-. Finalizó ella haciéndolo a un lado.

Ren abrió la boca para objetar; pero en ese preciso momento el teléfono fijo sonó; _"Sea quien sea, que tenga una LARGA conversación"_, deseó Tamao entre que Ren miraba molesto el aparato que acaparaba la atención de la joven en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Hola?-. Contestó Tamao con tono algo cansado; pero entonces repentinamente su estado de ánimo cambió-. ¡Oh! ¡Hola!

- ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Ren debido a la "sorpresiva alegría" de Tamao; no obstante ella le dio la espalda.

- Mucho mejor-. Decía Tamao medio paseando con el aparato en la mano-. Si en serio, me siento mucho mejor...

Para entonces Ren ya estaba junto a ella; Tamao al percatarse le indicó con el dedo que siguiera ocupándose de la comida, rehuyéndole por tercera vez y caminando hasta el ventanal.

- ¡No, no! No... ningún problema, no te preocupes-. Decía Tamao-. Lo siento, es que me dormí hasta muy tarde... ahora están aquí unos amigos.

- ¿QUIÉN ES?-. Repitió Ren enérgicamente

- Ahm-. Titubeó Tamao-. Sí, también Ren...-. Luego hizo una pausa-. No, no ha habido ningún problema, siento mucho no haberte llamado como prometí.

Ren estaba entonces cruzado de brazos con la mirada siguiendo a Tamao a donde quiera que ella se moviera; sentía que la sien comenzaba a palpitarle de lo que Tamao le ignoraba, y tenía cierta mala espina sobre la "llamada misteriosa"; lo más frustrante de todo es que Tamao ni se daba por enterada de su malestar.

- Gracias... en serio, gracias por todo-. Dijo Tamao con profundo sentimiento, lo cual no ayudó a mejorar el ánimo de Ren-. Ahm... bueno... sé que es de última hora, pero... ¿No quieres venir a almorzar?; digo... si no tienes nada que hacer

- ¡¿Venir a almorzar?-. Preguntó Ren en voz alta y Tamao se alejó un poco más temerosa de su interlocutor le oyera.

- No, no hay ningún problema-. Agregó Tamao pasando por alto el nuevo intento de cercanía de Ren y su "suave" tono de voz; para ese entonces parecían jugar; al menos eso pensaban Pilika y Horo-Horo que desde hacía unos minutos les observaban desde el patio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Llevan bastante tiempo así-. Dijo Pilika entre que junto a su hermano movían la cabeza de izquierda a derecha a medida que Ren y Tamao cambiaban de posición.

- ¿Crees que estén jugando al "Corre y te atrapo"?-. Preguntó Horo ladeando un poco la cabeza en señal de no entender.

- ¡Qué va!, ¿No ves que Tamao tiene el teléfono en la oreja?-. Dijo Pilika-. Ni hablar, se ve que no aprovecharon la GRAN Y MAGNÍFICA oportunidad que les di.

- ¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó Horo.

- Nada, nada-. Dijo Pilika restándole importancia-. Mejor entremos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Entonces te espero!, no, claro que no, no es ninguna molestia-. Exclamaba Tamao aún con el teléfono en la oreja y una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Adiós!

- ¿A quién esperaremos?-. Preguntó Pilika nada más entrar.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo-. Secundó Ren.

-¡Ah!... Ya regresaron ¿Cómo estuvo la playa?-. Preguntó Tamao animadamente.

- No me cambies de tema, muero de curiosidad-. Dijo Pilika-. ¿Quién viene?

- Sí, "cariño", ¿Quién se supone "no va a ser una molestia"?-. Agregó Ren en tono irónico, el cual solo fue notorio para Tamao, por lo que la joven con una sonrisa especialmente cargada de la misma ironía agregó hacia Pilika.

- Oh... mi "JEFE"... "Cariño"ó Tamao y Ren se atragantó con su saliva, luego Tamao se dirigió a sus amigos-. Hao Asakura, es que hoy no fui a trabajar.

- Ah, entonces te llamó para saber si estabas bien-. Dijo Pilika.

- Sí, exacto... es que Hao es muy considerado conmigo-. Dijo Tamao disfrutando secretamente del enfado de Ren, que desde que ella dijera el "Considerado", había ladeado la mirada

- Bueno, ¿Y entonces viene a comer también tu jefe?-. Preguntó Horo.

Un resoplido molesto por parte de Ren distrajo la conversación, acto seguido el actor caminaba hacia la cocina.

- S-Si...- Continuó Tamao intentando lucir normal-. Es una muy buena persona...

- Oye... -. Dijo Horo acercándose a Tamao cómplice colocando una mano cerca de su boca-. Como que a tu marido no le causa mucha gracia.

- ¿T-Te parece?-. Siguió Tamao haciéndose la desentendida.

- Si hasta mi hermano lo notó... es serio-. Dijo Pilika.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que "hasta mi hermano lo notó?-. Preguntó Horo.

- ¿Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao mirando únicamente a sus amigos-. ¡Qué va!... ambos se conocen, han sido amigos desde hace años.

- Uhmmmmmm, bueno... quizá solo nos pareció-. Dijo Pilika, sin embargo Horo no estaba del todo convencido.

- ¿Seguro no será molestia que nos quedemos?-. Preguntó Horo.

- "_¡Lo que logra Ren!_"-. Pensó Tamao y negó con la cabeza-. Claro que no... es más iré a poner la mesa de una vez, la comida ya casi estaba lista y Hao no demorará en llegar.

- Yo te ayudo-. Dijo Pilika.

- Pero...

- Tamao, prometo que no romperé fuente por levantar cubiertos o palillos ¿Sí?-. Agregó Pilika a son de broma.

- Está bien, está bien...-. Terminó diciendo Tamao-.

- Yo iría a ayudar al "Divo"-. Dijo Horo observando al tenso Ren mover frenéticamente el contenido en la olla-. Jejee... ahm; pero dicen que mucho ayuda el que no estorba, así que iré a cambiarme-. Agregó antes de subir al segundo piso.

"_Es el colmo, encima que el muy cretino me confiesa que se enamoró de MI esposa, ahora busca pretextos para inmiscuirse en NUESTRA casa"_-. Pensaba Ren efectivamente moviendo por demás el contenido de la olla -. _"Y lo peor es que ELLA se lo permite, ¿Pero qué estoy pintado?, ¿Y por qué a ella le cambió el humor de repente...?... ¡AH! CLARO... ¡Me olvidaba que se trata del BUENO y SANTO de Hao!... ¡Qué coraje!, ¡Y por si fuera poco estoy cocinando para ese sinvergüenza!_"

- Tamao...-. Susurró Pilika al rato mientras ponían la mesa-. Ahm... no sé qué estén haciendo, ¿Pero no crees que lo que sea que estén cocinando se va a destrozar?

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao volteando hacia Ren que parecía haberle declarado la guerra a la olla.

- No sé tú... pero él parece molesto-. Agregó Pilika,_ "Ya me imagino por qué"_, pensó Tamao.

- Iré a ver...-. Dijo antes de resignarse a ir a la cocina.

_"¡Pero eso me pasa a mí por intentar ser "Amable"!_,"- Pensaba Ren mientras tanto, entonces se detuvo un poco-. _"No debería de molestarme tanto..._-. Agregó soltando un pequeño suspiro-. _"¿Sería igual si ayer no hubiera sucedido nada?, posiblemente me hubiera sorprendido de saber que Hao era su editor, pero... quizá no me sentiría tan frustrado... ¡AHHHH!, No es Hao... ¡Es ella la que me confunde!"_

- Ren...-. Escuchó de pronto a su lado, volteando lentamente para luego dar un brinco a un costado del puro susto-. ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Vas a destrozar los fideos!-. Agregó una "Al cielo gracias" DESPISTADA Tamao, que atenta a cuidar de la comida, ni cuenta se dio de la cara de trauma de Ren a su lado-. Deja la olla en paz... ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- ¿Q-Q-Qué?-. Logró decir Ren al sobreponerse del susto

- Pilika y Horo-Horo se han dado cuenta que actúas raro-. Dijo Tamao apagando la cocina y sacando la olla de la hornilla-. Parecía que te desquitabas con la olla o algo... y la forma en la que te fuiste cuando dije que Hao vendría.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?-. Logró decir Ren de forma tajante-. Puedo hacer lo que quiera... estoy en mi casa..

- No dije que...

- No quiero discutir-. Le cortó Ren y se quitó el delantal-. Huelo a comida en este momento... iré a cambiarme.

Tamao le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió completamente de la cocina, Ren más que enfadado parecía rehuirle, lo cual resultaba siendo hasta irónico, dado que la que había estado evitándolo toda la mañana era ella... segundos después Pilika apoyada en la barra sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

- Uhm... No cabe duda-. Musitó Pilika-. Ren está celoso.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Claro... bueno... no lo conozco mucho, pero si se molesta de la nada, comienza a esquivar el tener que dar explicaciones... bueno, no le encuentro otra explicación.

-_ "¿Ren; celoso?"_-. Se dijo Tamao-. _"Es absurdo hasta pensarlo, ¿Celoso de mí? ¿Por qué lo estaría?"_-. No lo creo... es que, no hemos tenido una muy buena noche... p-p-por lo de la premiere nos dormimos muy tarde.

- ¿Seguro?-. Preguntó Pilika y Tamao asintió-. Bueno... como digas, tú sabrás...-. Terminó, pensando divertida que: _ "Será interesante conocer a Hao Asakura, jejeje el motivo de CELOS del actor Ren Tao"_

Mientras tanto arriba Ren, luego se hacer una llamada "impetuosa", se sintió tremendamente estúpido; no solo le había rehuido contestar a Tamao; no solo había buscado refugio en su habitación; sino que luego de la "llamada", se había puesto a descartar una y otra camisa de su armario; ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba peor que modelito de revista!; y todo nuevamente apuntaba a dos culpables; Hao y Tamao.

- Lo conozco...-. Decía Ren por fin decidiéndose al fin por una prenda-. Si me ha dicho que está enamorado es porque el muy sinvergüenza piensa conquistarla, ¡Y ella no hace más que ponerse en charola de plata!...

Un pensamiento fugaz atacó su mente en ese momento, detuvo sus manos sobre la chaqueta que iba a colocarse.

- ... y si... ella le ha...-. Musitó Ren cayendo en la posibilidad de que Hao no fuera el único interesado en todo ese asunto, ¿Y si Tamao también lo estaba?.

Con cierta tristeza pensó que no sería la primera ni la última en sentirse atraída por Hao; lo absurdamente frustrante era que no bien se percataba de sus propias sensaciones por una chica diferente a Jeanne; aparecía Hao dispuesto a hacerle guerra; ¿Era alguna especie de jugarreta del destino?, ¡Ya le había costado mucho sobrellevar su amistad con él luego de que comenzara a salir con Jeanne años atrás!... ¡Y ahora...!... ahora

- Puede hacer lo mismo con ella-. Concluyó Ren y la idea de que Hao pudiera sacar de su vida a Tamao resultó insoportable.

Fuera costumbre, un verdadero sentimiento o lo que fuera no dejaría que Hao interfiriera esta vez, así que si su "EX" mejor amigo quería batalla, batalla tendría.

"_Jojojo... ¡Parece que nos olvidamos de "ALGUIEN"!_!"-. Canturreó entonces una vocecita interior y solo entonces recordó a Jeanne.

Casi inmediatamente y más por reflejo que por interés cogió su celular, _"Si... si estuviera mal me hubiera llamado ¿Verdad?"_, se cuestionó Ren con el aparato en función de buscar el contacto deseado; pero segundos después lo cerró, _"Es posible que aún esté descansando..."_ concluyó cerrando el aparato.

No obstante el celular comenzó a sonar; y luego de ver el identificador de llamadas sonrió de lado. _"Su encargo está en camino"_ dijeron cuando contestó y la pequeña sonrisa se agrandó, miró su reloj de muñeca corroborando que el "Encargo" demoraría cerca de 15 minutos; "_**tiempo exacto**_" y precisamente en ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Ese debe ser Hao-. Dijo Tamao en el primer piso, justo cuando colocaba la comida en los diferentes platillos.

- Tú tranquila, yo voy-. Dijo Pilika adelantándose a su amiga, en especial porque quería ser ella la primera en conocer al dichoso "Motivo de celos" de Ren; así que muy contenta fue a abrir la puerta; solo que antes de que pudiera acercarse a la perilla Ren le salió al encuentro-. Ren...

El aludido la miró de soslayo unos segundos, ocultando una ligera sonrisa por cómo la joven embarazada se le había quedado mirando unos segundos; no por nada se había ido a cambiar, bien, "_Prueba borrador LISTA, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera otra persona... ahora el siguiente blanco era Hao_"

En efecto una muy apenada Pilika desviaba la mirada al suelo _"Bueno... por algo es un actor cotizado ¿No?"_, se dijo para justificar su leve sonrojo, y es que... Ren lucía muy atractivo con esa ropa; entonces retomó su curiosidad por Hao Asakura, ¿Cómo sería el dichoso jefe de Tamao para lograr poner de los nervios al celoso actor?.

- Yo abriré...-. Dijo Ren únicamente antes de colocar su mejor gesto altivo.

Pilika se quedó cerca, atenta a quien fuera a entrar; entonces Ren abrió la puerta encontrándose efectivamente con Hao, que estaba de espaldas a él.

- EJEM-. Carraspeó Ren y Hao volteó, entonces Ren miró a la rosa que el ejecutivo tenía en una mano-. Déjame adivinar... ¿Persona equivocada?

- Ren...-. Dijo Hao a manera de saludo.

- Hao...-. Respondió Ren en igual tono, y en eso por encima de su hombro apareció una muy alegre Pilika dispuesta a hacerse notar, claro, no sin antes pensar "_¡¿QUÉ? ¡Él es Hao Asakura! ¡Con razón!"_

- ¡HOLA!-. Saludó ella y Ren por poco se cae.

- B-Buenas tardes-. Respondió Hao, que esperaba que el momento de tensión entre él y Ren durara un poco más.

- Yo soy Pilika Usui-. Se auto presentó Pilika saliendo de detrás de Ren ante el asombro de éste.

- H-Hao Asakura-. Respondió el aludido aceptando la mano que la joven embarazada le extendía-. Mucho gusto.

- Ren, Tamao ya terminó de acomodar todo, ¿Qué hacemos en la puerta?-. Preguntó Pilika y automáticamente jaló a Hao del brazo ante la estupefacción del anfitrión y la resignación del "invitado sorpresa"

¿Quién le había dado confianza de llamarlo por su nombre?, ¿Quién le había dicho que se metiera donde no la llamaban?, ¡Ni siquiera había dejado que amedrente a Hao como debía!, ¡Y ahora la propia Tamao salía a recibir a Hao!... ¡Encima...!... UN SEGUNDO.

- No te debiste molestar-. Decía Tamao aún con el delantal puesto y con la rosa de Hao en las manos-. ¡Qué linda! muchas gracias.

- Siempre que alguien nos invita a su casa debemos llegar con un presente para la anfitriona-. Dijo Hao con una encantadora sonrisa-. Hubiera querido traer algo más, pero...

- ¡Está muy bonita!-. Dijo Pilika y fue única testigo de cómo Ren atravesó el pequeño lobby y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo estaba junto a Tamao, taladrando a Hao Asakura con la mirada.

- "_Hubiera querido traer algo más"_...-. Pensó Ren remedando a Hao-. "_¡Típico! ¡¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer?_!".

-" _¿Y ahora qué le sucederá?_"-. Pensaba Tamao observando de refilón a Ren por unos segundos, luego se enfocó en su rosa y la acercó a su rostro-. "_¡Qué bien huele!_"

- _"¿Qué te propones con tu nuevo papel de celador?"_-. Pensaba Hao por su parte en su leve batalla ocular con Ren-. _"¿Repentinamente te interesa ella o es que nuevamente amenazo tu seguridad?"_

- Eh... ¡Solo falta mi hermano!-. Dijo de pronto Pilika por el repentino silencio que se había armado y por la natural tensión entre los dos varones

- Ehm, subió a cambiarse-. Respondió Tamao-. ¿Por qué no se sientan?, yo colocaré esto en agua...

- _"Se me ocurre un mejor lugar donde colocarla"_-. Se dijo Ren pensando automáticamente en un basurero, pero seguramente proponer aquello le valdría más de una queja, de modo que se resignó a ver como Tamao colocaba la "florecita" en un vaso grande con agua.

- Tamao me ha dicho que usted es su jefe-. Dijo Pilika a Hao.

- Sí, soy su editor... y amigo-. Respondió Hao cortésmente.

- ¡Quién lo dijera!-. Comentó Pilika-. Le aseguro que Tamao es excelente, un poquito lenta quizá; pero en empeño no le gana nadie.

- Adelántense a la mesa-. Intervino Ren antes de que Hao pudiera contestar-. Iré a ayudar a Tamao.

- Ahm... ¡Claro!-. Respondió Pilika logrando captar cierta incomodidad en Hao-. Ehm... ¿Vamos?

- Sí... disculpe señorita, me distraje-. Dijo Hao volviendo su atención a Pilika.

- Puede llamarme Pilika-. Dijo la joven mientras avanzaban al comedor-. Tamao no nos ha contado mucho de usted, pero si es su amigo debe tratarse de una persona muy agradable.

- "_Ella es muy franca ¿No?_"-. Pensó Hao con una corta sonrisa-. En ese caso, puedes llamarme por mi nombre también, Pilika.

- ¿En serio?-. Preguntó ella y él asintió.

Mientras tanto Ren comenzó a colocar algunos platos en la bandeja, levemente molesto porque Tamao siguiera admirando la rosa que Hao le había dado; _"¡¿A qué hora piensa llegar ese sujeto con mi encargo?"_ pensó el actor checando su reloj y en un descuido la bandeja que sujetaba se tambaleó.

- ¡Cuidado Ren!-. Intervino Tamao sujetando la bandeja a tiempo-. Tratas de llevar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo...

- Sólo te quería ayudar -. Respondió Ren súbitamente y ahora la que hizo tambalear la bandeja fue Tamao tanto por esas palabras como por el tono inocentón de Ren; lo que sobrevino segundos después a ambos fueron miradas desviadas y tenues sonrojos.

- N-No te preocupes...-. Dijo Tamao tomando la bandeja con fuerza-. Esa ropa te sienta bien y te puedes ensuciar.

Lo siguiente que pensó Tamao fue un "YO Y MI BOCOTA"; quiso huir con la bandeja; Ren la detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, _"¿Cabrá la posibilidad de que hubiera perdido la audición por 5 míseros segundos?"_ se preguntó Tamao en vaga esperanza.

- Tendré cuidado-. Respondió Ren y para cuando Tamao le miró, le encontró con una ligera sonrisa que, pese a su voluntad, la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

Ren se fue al comedor complacido de sí mismo; consciente de que el "Halago" de Tamao era producto de la espontaneidad característica de la joven; al menos respecto a la reacción que esperaba lograr su blanco estaba ahora a la mitad; ahora solo faltaba el "encargo", para completar su plan.

Ganas a Ren no le faltaron de que "Accidentalmente" se le cayera algo de comida sobre Hao; pero más le valía ser paciente y hacer algo para lograr fastidiar a Hao, sin ganarse una reprimenda por parte de Tamao; eso solo dejaría a su ex mejor amigo como la víctima.

- ¿Qué tanto hace Horo-Horo que no baja?-. Dijo Tamao dispuesta a ir por su amigo, pero cual fantasma, Horo apareció... solo que no tenía semblante de muy buenos amigos que digamos-. ¡Horo-Horo, estaba a punto de ir por ti!

- Ves que no hacía falta-. Contestó Horo de mal semblante y dedicándole una mirada enfadada a Tamao se dirigió a la mesa.

- ¿Y ahora?-. Se preguntó Tamao extrañadísima por la actitud de Horo.

- Ah ¡Hermano! ¿Pero dónde estabas?-. Dijo Pilika cortando su breve charla (Interrogatorio) con Hao para ir al encuentro del peliazul; mientras tanto Ren terminaba de acomodar los platillos-. Ven, te presentaré al jefe de Tamao-. Agregó la joven jalando del brazo de su hermano-. Hao, él es mi hermano, también es amigo de Tamao...

- Hao Asakura-. Se presentó Hao poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano hacia el peliazul-. Mucho gusto.

- Horokeu Usui-. Respondió Horo con voz gruesa, señal que Pilika no pasó por alto, tampoco Tamao, puesto que Horo-Horo únicamente engrosaba su voz cuando sucedía algo muy serio, o por el contrario cuando estaba enfadado. _"¿No le agradará Hao?"_ se preguntó Pilika, pero Horo no quitaba la mirada del Asakura, animándose al fin a estrechar su mano-. Igualmente... así... que es el jefe de Tamao.

- Sí; es correcto-. Dijo Hao en tono amable, aunque extrañado de que lejos de soltarlo, Horokeu Usui le apretara la mano con más fuerza.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Su jefe "De verdad"?-. Preguntó Horo enfatizando la última frase.

- En verdad-. Contestó Hao algo confuso, solo entonces Horo le soltó.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-. Intervino Tamao animadamente-. Claro que es mi jefe y además y amigo...

- Uhmmm-. Musitó Horo en respuesta.

- Ehm, ¡La comida se va a enfriar! ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos?-. Propuso Pilika notando el mal semblante de su hermano; y renunciando por ende a sentarse a lado de Hao-. ¿Qué sucede hermano?, parece que se hubiera muerto alguien

- Déjalo Pilika, te lo contaré después-. Respondió Horo sentándose en el extremo opuesto a Ren y Tamao.

"oooooook", pensó Pilika diciéndose a sí misma que Horo no se salvaría de su interrogatorio cuando estuvieran solos; entonces volvió su atención hacia Hao, Ren y Tamao.

- Tamao nos ha dicho que ustedes dos se conocen desde hace años-. Dijo Pilika para hacer tema de conversación; claro, la pobre no tenía idea de que a escasas casi 24 horas, la "Amistad de años" había dado su fin.

- Es cierto-. Respondió Hao sintiéndose ligeramente nostálgico.

- _"Pilika, no toques ese tema"_-. Pedía internamente Tamao, quien solo sospechaba de alguna riña entre Ren y Hao.

- Van a ser ya cerca de 17 años-. Continuó Ren para sorpresa de Hao y Tamao-. Sus padres y mi padre realizan algunos negocios juntos.

-"_ ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le dio por ser repentinamente tan comunicativo?"_ó Tamao, ya que por no decir NUNCA, Ren mencionaba ni por atisbo algo referente a su pasado, y mucho menos a su familia; mucho menos en una conversación de grupo.

- ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No Tami?-. Dijo Pilika-. Faltaría uno más y serían como Chocolove, Tamao y yo, nosotros también nos conocemos desde hace años, en el caso de Tamao y mío, desde muy pequeñas.

- ¿Chocolove?-. Preguntó Hao curioso por el nombre tan poco común.

- Ah, es un amigo nuestro, un gran y cariñoso amigo-. Dijo Pilika con voz cariñosa.

- Eso pienso decidirlo yo-. Intervino por fin Horo-. Yo veré qué tan "Cariñoso" es.

- Ay hermano-. Suspiró Pilika.

- Tamao, esto está delicioso-. Halagó Hao de pronto.

- No es nada especial-. Dijo Tamao modestamente-. Además no lo hice sola, Ren me ayudó... prácticamente él me enseñó a hacerlo.

- Ya veo...-. Dijo Hao levemente desanimado.

- Solo porque quise ayudar-. Dijo Ren-. Recuerdo que al inicio de nuestro matrimonio ocurrieron pequeños accidentes... pero ahora **mi esposa** cocina delicioso.

- _"¿Y-Y-Y ahora me está halagando públicamente?"_-. Pensaba Tamao sin poder creérselo.

Súbitamente el choque de palillos con la vajilla los distrajeron, Horo aún no tenía mejor semblante y al ser observado por todos solo musitó un "Lo siento" forzado antes de volver a comer.

- Ejem... ya veo, ta-también es una linda casa-. Agregó Hao cambiando el tema-. Es muy diferente a como se ve por fuera, tiene mucha luz y veo que acceso a la playa también.

- Esta siempre fue la casa de Tamao-. Dijo de pronto Horo-Horo clavando la mirada en Ren y luego en Hao-. Vive aquí desde que sus padres estaban con vida.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Dijo Hao algo curioso.

- Ehm... s-s-sí...-. Dijo Tamao algo nerviosa pues Horo los había puesto en evidencia-.

- Supongo que es un dato que no conocías-. Dijo Ren mirando maliciosamente a Hao -. Antes de nuestro matrimonio, nosotros vivimos juntos un tiempo aquí.

- _"¿Vivieron juntos?_"-. Se preguntaron Hao y Pilika

- _"¿Era necesario enterarlo de eso?"-_-. Pensó Tamao algo incómoda; pero la intervención de Ren aún no terminaba; puesto que en ese preciso instante cogió la mano que Tamao tenía sobre la mesa.

- Es más, esta casa fue diseño del padre de Tamao-. Siguió Ren-. Como dice Horokeu, Tamao ha vivido aquí desde niña... ¿No es así, Tamao?

Para entonces Tamao le miraba entre confusa y sorprendida, Ren esbozaba una segura y radiante sonrisa disfrutando del gesto serio de Hao hacia la "_repentina confianza_" y tratamiento cariñoso de él hacia su esposa, "_Y aún lo que falta_", pensó Ren maliciosamente.

- Ehm... sí...-. Dijo Tamao, entonces miró a Hao-. Mi padre diseñó esta casa para mi madre y para mí, incluso tiene un nombre, "Paradise", eso es porque mi padre decía que esta casa no era más que eso... una casa, pero que se volvía su paraíso cuando estábamos mi madre y yo junto a él.

- Eso... es algo muy... noble-. Dijo Hao serenando sus gestos hacia ella-. y también muy bello...

- Yo siempre digo que "Paradise" carece de valor-. Intervino Pilika-. No solo por su estructura sino por lo que significa en sí... en especial para Tamao.

- Al respecto, tanto "Paradise" como Tamao son invaluables-. Agregó Horo y Pilika sintió que lo decía con doble intención.

Luego de ello conversaron de algunos detalles de la amistad de Pilika, Chocolove y Tamao, cuando entonces sonó el timbre.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?-. Se preguntó Tamao.

- Yo voy-. Dijo Ren inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie y prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien más?-. Preguntó Pilika.

- No que yo sepa...-. Respondió Tamao, entonces prestó atención a Hao-. Ya que es la primera vez que entras aquí, puedo mostrarte la casa si gustas.

- Claro...-. Respondió Hao complacido de no haber sido olvidado.

- Entonces recogeré la mesa de una vez-. Dijo Tamao sonriendo.

- Te ayudo...-. Dijo Hao cogiendo uno de los platos.

- No... eres mi invitado, no sería justo-. Dijo Tamao.

- No es nada difícil, es más, si no me dejas me enfadaré-. Respondió Hao cogiendo también algunos platillos del lado de Pilika.

- Está bien...-. Aceptó Tamao-. Pero que conste que lo hago bajo coacción.

- A mucha honra...-. Respondió Hao y entre risas acompañó a Tamao.

Entretanto Horo les seguía con la mirada, también había seguido a Ren cuando corrió estrepitosamente hacia la puerta; una vez que se quedó solo con su hermana se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

- Pilika, cuando regresen te preguntaré si quieres ir a la playa-. Dijo Horo y Pilika le miró extrañada por 4 vez en el día.

- ¿Qué sucede hermano?-. Preguntó Pilika-. Te estás portando muy raro.

- Solo sígueme la corriente, tengo que decirte algo, así que cuando te pregunte, tu solo di que sí-. Indicó Horo.

- Me estás preocupando, ¿Qué ocurre?-. Quiso saber Pilika.

- Hazme caso ¿Quieres?-. Dijo Horo y en eso se enderezó al ver que Ren regresaba con un GRAN paquete por delante de él.

_"Veamos qué haces con esto"_, pensaba Ren maquinando su plan antes de regresar al comedor con el "Encargo" entre manos, entonces, muy alegremente se fue derechito a la mesa donde estaban Pilika y Horo-Horo, apoyando el gran paquete donde estuvieran antes sentados él y Tamao.

- ¿Y eso?-. Preguntó Pilika sorprendida por el tamaño del paquete.

- No lo sé, acaba de llegar-. Dijo Ren, repentinamente de muy buen humor-. Lo ha enviado Anna.

- ¿La señorita Anna?-. Preguntó Tamao tomando atención tanto al paquete como al buen ánimo de Ren.

- ¿Quién es Anna?-. Preguntó Horo.

- Es la mánager de Ren-. Respondió Pilika-. ¿Verdad Tami?

- Sí, pero... qué raro, no avisó que enviaría algo-. Dijo Tamao.

- De hecho me llamó-. Dijo Ren-. Me dijo que enviaría un "Encargo", pero creo que no especificó el tamaño.

- ¿Y no sabes qué es?-. Dijo Tamao junto a Hao desde la cocina.

- Obvio que es un cuadro-. Dijo Ren-. Anna dijo que era algo que tenía que darnos hace tiempo.

- ¿Darnos?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Sí... "DARNOS"-. Respondió Ren-. ¿Lo abro?

- Supongo...-. Dijo Tamao-.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Ren simuló encogerse de hombros a manera de " resignarse a seguir la indicación de Tamao", y se dispuso a cortar el papel protector del dichoso cuadro, Pilika picada por la curiosidad le ayudó a deshacerse de los pedazos de papel.

- ¡Ay qué bonito!-. Exclamó primero Pilika al ver el "Cuadro"-. ¡Yo quiero una copia!, claro... no tan grande, pero quiero una, no tengo fotografías así en mi colección.

- ¿Es...?-. Titubeó Tamao al ver la figura; y eran nada menos que ella y Ren en el día de su matrimonio, seguramente parte de las fotografías reglamentarias por la ceremonia, pero hasta ese día ni ella ni él se habían molestado en reclamarlas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ese día Tami lucía tan bonita!-. Comentó Pilika a Horo-. Debiste verla hermano, parecía un ángel.

- Sí...-. Fue todo lo que dijo Horo tras echar un vistazo a la foto.

- A que hemos salido muy bien-. Dijo Ren con la mirada clavada desde un principio en Hao, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta del doble juego.

Lo mismo que Tamao, _"¿Encargo de Anna?, ¡Encargo SUYO dirá!"_, pensaba la joven atando cabos sueltos y sintiéndose muy molesta precisamente a razón de haberse sentido conmovida y nostálgica en un inicio al ver la fotografía; _"¡Qué casualidad que llega el encargo precisamente cuando Hao viene por primera vez!", _ eso lo conectó automáticamente con las conductas extrañas de Ren, como por ejemplo tomarle de la mano y resaltar el "Mi esposa" ante Hao, ¿Pero qué se proponía?, ¿Molestarlo a costa suya?.

- Sí, salen muy bien-. Respondió Hao y Tamao notó su incomodidad.

¡Y era lógico!, el día anterior ella se enteraba de una doble relación de su marido; "hipotéticamente su marido", claro; el mismo día se había mostrado triste, casi descorazonada por Ren ante Hao; y él le había consolado y acompañado; ¡Era lógico que se mostrara incómodo ante la situación "normal" que Ren quería mostrar a toda costa!

- Sí... -. Comenzó Tamao acercándose a la fotografía, Ren no cabía más en sí de satisfacción; pero entonces Tamao con gesto inocente se acercó un poco más a la imagen-. Aunque... en mi opinión te ves narizón Ren... jajajaja, es hasta gracioso, jajajaja

Ren por poco se va al suelo luego de la risita de Tamao, Pilika no entendía el comentario, Horo desviaba la mirada y Tamao se limitaba a voltear hacia Hao con una sonrisa, misma que fue recibida y respondida por el mismo.

- ¡Pero qué...!-. Titubeó Ren enrojeciendo-. ¡Claro que no!.

- Es solo un error de fotografía, no digo que seas narizón, pero es lo que veo en la imagen-. Se justificó Tamao con inocencia.

Automáticamente Ren se dio cuenta que el tiro le había salido por la culata; puesto que su plan maestro había sido estratégicamente arruinado, y para colmo arruinado por la **PRINCIPAL CAUSA** de haberlo armado, nuevamente regresó el mal humor.

- Esto lo lavaré más tarde-. Dijo Tamao metiendo los platos al lavadero-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?-. Añadió hacia Hao.

- Claro-. Respondió el aludido luego de mirar de reojo a Ren y a su creciente pico de cabello

- Pilika, ¿No quieres ir a la playa de nuevo?-. Preguntó Horo mirando significativamente a su hermana.

- _"Ahhh, si no tuviera curiosidad me quedaría a ver lo que hará Tamao con su "jefe"... ni modo"_-. Pensó Pilika-. Ahm... si hermano, vamos a la "playa".

Más tardó Pilika en pararse que Horo en arrastrarla hasta la playa, súbitamente parecía que Horo se había olvidado del embarazo de su hermana; aunque eso, lejos de enojar a Pilika aumentó su curiosidad, ¿Qué tendría que decirle su hermano a esas alturas?, y encima ¿Sería TAN malo como para que tuvieran que aislarse para que se lo dijera?... bueno, fuera como fuera estaba a punto de averiguarlo... y juraba por su hijo que si no era lo suficientemente bueno, ¡Horo se ganaría un BUEN zape!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Fiuuuuuuu, va otro capi con un poco de todo; para calmar los ánimos por aquí preferí no involucrar a Jeanne demasiado, pero ya Hao era indispensable... y... como ya se me hizo costumbre, vuelvo a dejarlas con suspenso, ¿Qué tendrá que decirle Horo a Pilika?, ¿Por qué estuvo tan enojado durante el almuerzo y luego se llevó a su hermana casi a rastras?, bueno, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo :D!, disculpen la demora :).**

**Besos a todas!, que tengan una linda semana!**

**Pao-Hale20 :)!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Unas referencias:**

**(*) Sashimi.-** Un platillo japonés tradicional y representativo; a base de pescado fresco, limpio y sin espinas, acompañado con adornos de rábano, algas, jengibre, limón y salsa de soja fermentada (Tamari); demás de wasabi, fideos y huevo. Este platillo consta de una preparación sumamente sofisticada y además de una cuidadosa ceremonia en la mesa.

**(**) Sukiyaki.-** Platillo japonés, carne con verduras, normalmente lomo de vaca, cebollines, escurridos de shirataki que son fideos finos, también hojas de crisantemo, brotes de bambú entre otros.

**Y ahora los reviews :D**

...

...

...

**isisxcaro:** ¡Hola!, ante todo disculpa mi nueva GRAN demora en actualizar, he estado bastante ocupada u.u y casi no me ha dado tiempo de escribir, pero bueno, aunque sigo en realidad bastante ajetreada con mis horarios, no iba a dejar colgada de nuevo la actualización, ojalá que la próxima semana pueda hacer lo mismo, sobre tu review!, muchísimas gracias por seguir comentándome :D, jejeje siento que los dejo siempre inconclusos o a medio terminar en lo que se refiere a los acercamientos de Ren y Tamao :), este capi ha tenido un poco de todo, ojalá te haya gustado :)!, gracias por seguir leyendo isisxcaro! , hasta pronto! cuídate mucho... besoss! :)

**Konan-Roia: ** ¡Hola Konan! ¿Como estas?, jejeje ¡Qué amable que dices que te gustan todos los capítulos ! :), muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejarme tus comentarios :)!, jejeje creo que la entrada de Horo cayó bien por estos lares; (Algo de comicidad para tanto drama entre Ren y Tamao XD), más bien disculpa la gran demora en la actualización u.u!... la U y mi teatro me tienen entre la espada y la pared y más ahora que comenzarán las presentaciones (Sin contar con que se renuevan mis ensayos con mi banda XD!...) jejeje muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo espero pasar ilesa el mes XD, ojalá te haya ido todo muy bien en esta semana :D ¡Hasta pronto!, cuídate mucho! besoss!..

**Stellar BS:** ¡Hola Stellar! jajaja sii yo siempre comienzo la respuesta con un simple hola que oculta mi euforia, u.u!, porque también me borra mi alegría de mis signos XD!, owwww, muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias que te tomas y todo por leer el fic OvO!, en serio :) muchas gracias y también disculpa que no he podido actualizar con la misma rapidez de antes u.u! casi no tengo tiempo de escribir la verdad, (tanta actividad junta también u.u)

Y bueno, en este capi reaparece Hao, aunque provocando ciertas conductas extrañas en Ren XD; también Horo sabe al fin que Pilika está embarazada, jaja se me ocurrió que Ren ayudara a eso, pobre Tamao ya tenía mucho encima, jejeje yo confieso que también extrañaba a Horo; tengo otro proyecto de fic, en la que si bien Horo no es protagonista es personaje infaltable jejejeje... y bueno sobre él... pues sí ... Horo es despistado; pero no TAN despistado como Tamao y lo va a demostrar lalala, (Suspenso, suspenso de nuevo las dejo en suspenso) (Por si acaso estoy canturreando al escribir eso),

y bueno!... Tamao tiene toooooodas las razones del mundo para descontrolarse con Ren XD... en ocasiones no escucha ni entiende razones ni aunque le hablen con un megáfono pegado a la oreja; también tiene complejo de baúl... le encanta guardarse todo u.u! en especial por Ren.

jajaja sii!, Ren cambió de argumento y en efecto!, acertaste!... :P solo lo usa con Hao ! XD, ¿Qué tan sus arranques de hoy?, en el dorama tiene arranques también pero son más aniñados todavía, al extremo de que le pide a la chica que simule que vomita en frente del otro chico, solo para que él pueda "gritar" "OH CARIÑO ¡ESTAS EMBARAZASA" y que la chica y el otro chico le miren con cara de WTF? XD, no iba a rebajar a Ren a tanto XD, por eso puse lo del cuadro XD... sobre comparar opciones, bueno, tendrá que hacerlo tarde o temprano, cuando defina bien lo que siente... al menos no va a ser un arrebatado al respecto; porque admitámoslo, si lo tomara al ímpetu, simplemente por atracción haría cualquier cosa con Tamao y luego la terminaría lastimando peor; por eso según él no puede "Cambiar el rumbo de las cosas" solo por "Creer querer a alguien" :P, (Lo mismo debió aplicar con Jeanne desde un inicio), pero si a comparaciones de ropa vamos; ahorita Tamao es un abrigo de cachemir y Jeanne un calcetín XD jajajaja no mentira :P una broma, no me pude resistir jejeje XD

Si yo tampoco me imagino a Ren pasando por lo que pasó el protagonista del dorama, a mi me llegó a cansar eso XD! decía "YAAA DILE QUE SIIIII" y nada u.u!... precisamente lo mismo que tú pensé yo :O!, cuando Ren diga las cosas las dirá en serio y no solo por decir :P, y eeeeeeso significa :D... más suspenso muajaja!

jajajaja pues mira que colocarlos de frente a Jun y Horo juntos en acción no lo había considerado hasta ahora, pero quizá haga algo... aunque ahorita más que Ren mi blanco con Horo sea Jeanne lalalala :P, pero tengo que armar el contexto primero, aún les aguarda una sorpresita con Horo-Horo al siguiente capítulo lalalala.

Bueno, sobre los profesores, si... yo tuve a 2 en la mira u.u!... pero ni modo a respetar sus canitas u.u!... aunque no me ha tocado ninguno tan drástico con complejo de Yagami XD, me han tocado los del complejo del yoyo... "YO hice esto... YO hice el otro... porque YO así... porque YO asá... y YO...YO...YO", prácticamente media hora de clase y el resto de las 2 o 3 horas **la vida del profe**... TODOS LOS SANTOS DÍAS U.U!... pero bueno, pasemos a algo más interesante, osea... LOS PS! :P

PS1: nada peor que los adultos motivados con el espíritu navideño, también con el espíritu de año nuevo, con el espíritu cumpleañero, aniversañero y etc, etc, etc!... tengo cada anécdota familiar en esos días "Espirituosos" , jajaja, siempre hay uno que mete ... no una pata, sino las 4 XD

PS2: y bueno sobre tener un nuevo gato... ya se está animando! XD, como que quiere, pero no lo dice muy a menudo y cuando flaquea un rato luego dice... "No mejor esperemos", y es que aún se acuerda de Pimpón (Así se llamaba mi gatito) así que nos propusimos esperar hasta fin de año a ver qué sucede y como nos sentimos :)

PS3. Yo entré como dije... XD para "probar" con opción de que si no me gustaba podía cambiarme... :P peeeero bueno sigo "probando" y ya me queda un año :P tengo la ligerísima sospecha que ya no me cambio XD jajajjajajaja, (Naaaa si le salgo con una de esas a mi madrecita, me fusila... porque desheredarme no puede XD ya la casa está a mi nombre muajaja)

PS4: De hecho!, confieso que había dejado de escribir la historia porque sinceramente no sabía cómo continuarla, escribía algo, no me convencía y lo borraba u.u XD... y no sé... que después de contar lo de los reviews, no sé... me emocioné tanto que sentí la necesidad imperiosa de continuar y ahora le doy más y más giros a esto y poco a poco noto que me alejo del dorama :P y eso me encanta jijiji!

PS.5: No, definitivamente el tuyo es el más largo de los reviews, jajajajaja :P así que propósito cumplido eh! así que no os preocupéis; y tienes razón, es muy bonito encariñarse con los lectores; yo me he encariñado MUCHO y es una sensación muy renovadora en mi opinión...

Jejeje, bueno!, llegamos al fin de esta respuesta, (Corta no?), gracias por todo de nuevo :) en especial por el review!, gracias por tus buenos deseos! :) estoy contenta (cansada, pero contenta)... cuídate mucho, ojalá que tu semana haya sido muy buena :D!, besoss! y hasta pronto!.

**yurika12again:** ¡Hola Yurika!, primero que nada disculpa la demora, gracias por seguir comentando; aunque presumo que no te agradara mucho que digamos la aparición de Hao; al menos Ren ya reacciona; y se le viene un pequeño inconveniente, no precisamente por Hao... bueno, al menos Jeanne no ha dado señales de vida por lo pronto así que es algo; muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos!, ojalá te haya ido muy bien en tu semana a ti también, gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentarme!, hasta pronto!, cuídate... besos!.

**Matilda DeLarge**: ¡Hola Matilda!, jajajaja el DIng-Dong!, nunca fue tan inoportuno un timbre jajaja :P pero bueno, Ren admite que... no puede cambiar el curso de las cosas solo por "Creer querer a alguien", al menos es sensato y respeta a Tamao; mejor que haga las cosas en serio y no por arrebato con ella, (Aunque ganas no le van a faltar...), ya de plano lo puse de apoyo a Tamao, pobre, la estaba cargando de muchas cosas ya y bueno... uhm sobre que Horo se siga quedando; dependerá mucho del siguiente capítulo del que no puedo adelantar nada porque aún no lo he escrito XD! jajaja, pero ahi voy a continuar, creo que me alejaré más del dorama... sobre la demora, disculpa... la semana ha estado cargada para mi u.u!... y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir la verdad u.u!... en especial porque quiero poner capítulos largos, de lo contrario uno lo divido en 3 :P y las subo semanalmente como siempre jojojo :P, pero no... sería muy cansino de mi parte para con ustedes, u.u!, owwww... ¡Qué bueno que sientas disfrute con el fic! ¡Eso me alegra mucho!, , muchas gracias también por tu comprensión! y bueno! espero que te haya gustado la actualización :) ¡Cuídate mucho, y gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo! besoss! ¡hasta pronto!.

**Tamy-chan:** ¡Hola Tamy! disculpa la demora en actualizar! jajaja lo del boletero fue espontáneo XD jajaja en realidad esa parte la escribí pensando en cómo sacar a Ren de sus casillas XD!... agregándolo en el tono cómico que usualmente tiene Horo-Horo; (Aunque también tiene sus momentos serios, en especial cuando engrosa la voz) jajaja, sobre Tamao, es lógico que le rehúya a la conversación, más si tiene metido en la cabeza que Ren ama a Jeanne, osea según Tamao, todo lo que Ren pueda decirle sobre lo que pasó, la lastimará o confundirá más de lo que ya está, por eso lo evita.

Y bueno, la solución a no ponerle más drama a lo de Pilika, fue "ASOMBROSAMENTE" REN... otra cosa que salió espontánea... es que, al principio coloqué a Ren dentro de la sala, pero estaba totalmente inactivo, así que lo mandé al patio con Pilika, jojo, quién dijera que Ren la hiciera entrar en razón y cobrar valor para decirle la verdad a su hermano.

jajajajaja XD la sensación por el DING_DONG es compartida por aquí, no te preocupes XD... pero como le dije a Matilda DeLarge "mejor así", osea, si no lo de un concretado acercamiento hubiera sido "Cosa del momento"; pero Ren respeta a Tamao y definitivamente cuando ocurra algo, ocurrirá en serio y no por un arrebato o por "Las circunstancias"; :P al menos en eso si es algo más sensato Ren... :P, disculpa la demora de nuevo, ojalá te haya ido muy bien en tus pruebas esta semana!, muchas gracias por la comprensión :), me alegra que tus uñas estén a salvo XD!

Sobre tu cole!, ya entendí; nosotras también organizábamos competencias entre salones, mi promoción se la tenía jurada a las chicas 2 promociones menores que la nuestra XD, eso era rivalidad encarnizada, pero entre nosotras, salón A y B éramos muy unidas :), pero nunca falta quienes sean sobrados u.u, así que nada mejor para eso que el látigo de la indiferencia y el triunfo de la mano (Apuesto a que se picaron), lo demás es correlativo XD

Y no te preocupes que ningún review me aburre eh! para nada :D!, los aprecio mucho en serio :) cuídate mucho, gracias por comentarme Tamy!, ojalá la continuación te haya gustado :)!, cuídate mucho!, besos! hasta pronto!..

**M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6:** ¡Hola chicas! qué bueno!, las noto de mejor ánimo, y por mi descuiden :) más bien agradezco la confianza que me tuvieron para contarme lo que les pasaba :) que bueno que ya se encuentran mejor ambas... ¡Felicidades M0m0 por el 6to puesto! ... y claro que me pueden llamar Pao :)... de hecho así me llaman, me alegra mucho que la continuación les haya gustado, más bien disculpen la demora en la actualización (La u absorbente), en esta continuación de nuevo puse un poco de todo (Incluido el suspenso al final jajaja), bueno, toooodo, excepto Anna e Yoh; ya me encargaré de ellos después... (Eso sonó a que los voy a aniquilar, pero tranquilas, XD no será así para nada); sobre Ren, bueno tendrá más cambios de humor, en especial porque admite que Tamao no le es indiferente y que tiene sentimientos por ella, de modo que ya no puede volver a ser el mismo, (Como se controla me da risa XD, aunque a veces le falla, como por ejemplo con el cuadro jajaja ) ojalá la conti les haya gustado a las dos!, cuídense mucho y buena suerte en todo! besoss! hasta pronto Lila y M0m0! :D

**Purah Naberius:** ¡hola Purah! :), jaja, si de hecho!, al menos Tamao ya lo dijo, Ren todavía no le pone un nombre definitivo a lo que siente; pero obvio ya no raya; pero ni de lejos con la indiferencia; ya era hora que Ren hiciera algo por Tamao (Sin obtener nada a cambio XD), y ya obvio que no puede tratarla como antes, (Como al inicio del matrimonio o como en La India) porque admite que tiene sentimientos por ella y aunque no los define todavía la lleva a tratarla de manera distinta... eso fue bonito, lo que hizo solo lo hizo por el hecho de ayudar; por eso se confunde cuando Tamao le mira con incredulidad; osea... se dio el trabajo de pensar en una solución y según él a Tamao aún le parece mal; pero en fin; irá superando sus propias confusiones... ¡Qué bueno que haya caído bien la aparición de Horo-Horo!, ahora hay que tener en cuenta que más que rival, el "Cabeza de cepillo" es más un personaje con la misión de sacarlo de sus casillas XD, para darle un poco de comicidad a tanto drama :P... lo de dejarlos en una sola habitación... uhm, lo estoy modificando; al principio sería así... aunque en realidad no sé, porque aún no escribo la continuación XD así que... TODO puede pasar!... bueno!, muchísimas gracias por seguir comentándome y por seguir leyendo la historia!, ojalá tengas una muy buena semana!, :D cuídate mucho!, besoss! hasta pronto!.

**Makii-chan:** ¡Hola Makii! que chvre que el fic te haya subido el ánimo, no te preocupes a tooooodos nos pasa lo de las notas y pues, siempre los padres se afligen; solo que... tranquila!, lo malo hubiera sido reprobar!, y si has tenido antes buenas calificaciones seguro las vuelves a obtener; yo creo que se decepcionarían si reprobaras, aunque en mi caso ni eso; o será que mis padres son muy liberales; ellos se alegran de que saque buenas calificaciones, pero si bajo me dicen... "Bueno, ya subirás a la siguiente" y todo tranquilo; incluso una vez dejé el semestre porque estaba recooontra estresada; dije "No estudio más y no estudio"... pero me apoyaron y luego solita regresé a estudiar y todo normal, así que tranquila, tómatelo con calma :D!, osea tampoco flojees de lo lindo, pero estresarse no sirve de mucho la verdad :D!, y no te preocupes, siempre que quieras puedes conversar conmigo :) yo esperaré ser de ayuda :)... y bueno sobre el fic, sii YA ERA HORA que haya un poco de aceptación con ese par (REN y TAMAO), Horo definitivamente va a ser muy importante en el fic... incluso se me está ocurriendo algo que quizá haga a Horo más importante de lo que creí XD!, pero bueno, como repito... no digo nada mejor porque aún no escribo la continuación... ¡En fin! muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!, ojala esta conti te haya gustado, disculpa la demora! y bueno!, :P hasta pronto! cuídate mucho, besoss! :).

**Wich-Miko:** ¡Hola Wich! :) jeje, ¡Pierde cuidado :)!, :O ¿Estás haciendo cortometrajes? jajaja bueno !, entonces ya somos dos, ¿Verdad que es alucinante?, osea... es a veces algo cargado por lo que hay que repetir las escenas para que sean tomadas de diversos ángulos, más vestuario, locaciones XD! pero es muuuuuuuuuy genial hacerlos o ser parte de ellos; ¡con todo y lo de los horarios!, por eso... GRACIAS por darte el tiempo de leer el fic y dejarme tu comentario; sé que a veces cuando llegas cansada lo único que quieres es caerle de lleno a tu almohada :), a mi también se me ha dificultado escribir u.u!, pero bueno, no dejaré el fic colgado del olvido jajaja :P (Aunque me demore), ¿Qué tal Hao ahora?, aunque pobre Ren, no engañó a nadie hoy XD... y Horo!, uhmmmmmm revelación con este personaje :P, que puede ser muy cómico y franco, pero cuando se pone serio... SE PONE SERIO XD, sobre Pilika, bueno, decidí no ponerle mucho drama (Más de lo debido) a su situación; en especial porque un bebé es un milagrito :) e inocente de todo error :P;... jejeje lo mencioné pero mejor lo digo claro... disculpa la demora en la actualización, el tiempo, el tiempo!... se me va de las manos como agua bajo 40 grados centígrados u.u!, ojalá aún con la demora te haya gustado la actualización, ! hasta pronto! cuídate mucho!, besoss!...

**Kristall Blauw:** ¡KRISTALL!..!.! jajaja :P bueno con lo que dije que el personaje iba a ser similar a Jun, pudo ser fácilmente confundido con Lyserg; de hecho muchas chicas lo pensaron así jaja :P pero... NOP; es muy educado y considerado; Horo si bien es considerado con sus amigos, lo veo más franco, osea como que Lyserg diría las cosas muy "Sutilmente"; y no... lo cómico de Horo es que se lanza "A lo bruto" XD jajaja no sé si me entiendas, y en lo similar a Jun, bueno es que sus puntos serán Jeanne y Ren jajaja igual que Jun adora molestar a su hermano y a Jeanne (Aunque esta última porque le cae mal), Horo si es despistado, pero no tanto como Tamao, a veces solo lo toma por el lado amable y no se complica, aunque cuando la situación requiere seriedad, la muestra... ¡Y vaya que puede ser SERIO!...Sobre Yoh y Anna lo pienso dejar un poco en stand by, osea... como que me avoco por lo pronto más en ren, Tamao, Hao, Horo y Pilika :P, además que tengo que hilar mi telaraña para involucrar a los Tao de nuevo jojojo...

Sobre los reviews!... un gran y espontáneo DE NADA, y si... lleva tiempo contestarlos, pero... ni hablar! :P, seguiré haciéndolo, es algo que no sé... siento que me conecta con ustedes, no esperaba al iniciar el fic que iba a recibir tantos; pero cada uno de ellos me emociona y me motiva; para mí es como si charlara con ustedes, así sé de sus inquietudes, de sus propias emociones y no sé... cada uno de ellos son especiales para mí. Muchas gracias por comentarme Kristall! :D, que bueno que el fic te siga gustando :) ya me dices que tal te pareció este :)!... hasta pronto!

PD: Ni qué decir!, igual te extrañaba por estos lares! :D besoss!


	65. Sinceridad

**Capítulo LXV.- ****" Sinceridad "**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Llevaban ya cierto tiempo mirando hacia la playa, adentro Ren, para variar: Malhumorado; estaba sentado en la sala con su "plan maestro" abandonado sobre el sofá; Tamao hacía un rato había mirado en su dirección y ahogado un suspiro para luego negar con la cabeza.

Podía decirse que era un milagro que estuviera dentro de la casa y no molestando; por otro lado estaba Hao; a su lado, observando el mar y el sol iluminando el poco tiempo que quedaban de tarde, ¿Qué estaría pensando él?

- Siento no haberte llamado como prometí ayer-. Dijo Tamao rompiendo el silencio y al tener la atención de Hao siguió preocupado por mí desde anoche, y yo dejé que una u otra cosa me distrajeran de llamarte como prometí.

- Creo...-. Comenzó Hao notando como ella bajaba la mirada, como si esperara una reprimenda; pero él en cambio esbozó una sonrisa serena-. Creo... que el que tú estés bien es lo que importa-. Respondió-. Creí que tomaría más tiempo, pero...

- Estoy...-. Interrumpió Tamao y Hao quedó viendo su expresión melancólica-. Bien supongo...

- Y Ren...

- ¿Ren?...-. Repitió Tamao mirando al actor en la sala unos segundos y volviendo su atención a Hao-. No tengo idea de por qué hace lo que hace... ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes antes de que... se fuera con Jeanne?

- _"Ahm... no mucho, solo cortamos relaciones y... ah sí... le dije que me enamoré de ti"_-. Pensó Hao, aunque lógicamente no iba a decirlo-. Solo platicamos un poco... y no le hizo mucha gracia que sea yo tu editor.

- Sí, ha insistido en que renuncie-. Dijo Tamao y Hao se preocupó-. No deja el tema por la paz, aunque no le hago caso.

"Eso suena mucho mejor"-. Pensó Hao aliviado.

Pero entonces pensó también en la "Relación" que había visto entre Ren y Tamao; aunque era obvio que seguía siendo extraña; esperaba al menos que luego de la noche anterior resultara un tanto distante; en especial por lo afectada que había estado Tamao luego de saber lo de Jeanne.

- Creo que ustedes están mejor ¿O me equivoco?-. Se arriesgó a preguntar Hao

- ¿Mejor?-. Repitió Tamao-... quién sabe...

- Ahm... lo digo porque... bueno...-. Titubeó Hao por primera vez.

- ¿Nos tratamos amablemente?... ¿Sin contar el cuadro?-. Completó Tamao y ahogó un corto suspiro-. No ha sido fácil, créeme... sin contar que no le he dicho nada de lo que sé.

- ¿No sabe que tú...?-. Intentó preguntar Hao, a esas alturas suponía que el tema de Jeanne ya habría salido a relucir entre la pareja.

- No...-. Se adelantó Tamao-. Tampoco tiene caso, no... quiero que piense que estoy averiguando de su vida y...

- Pero...- Interrumpió Hao-. Eres su esposa... no entiendo

- Es complicado... creo que estoy intentando ganar tiempo, o... hacer de cuenta que no sucede nada-. Dijo Tamao-. Te... te confieso que a ratos quisiera que el día de ayer no hubiera sucedido; a ratos me cuesta ver a Ren y no enfadarme...

- Yo estuve pensando en lo de ayer-. Dijo Hao medio arrepentido-. Quizá si no te hubiera dicho nada...

- No-. Interrumpió Tamao-. Esto no es culpa tuya... ni siquiera sé si hay culpables... la presencia de Pilika y su hermano tampoco me han dejado pensar...

Y de nuevo estaba ahí la chica confundida de la noche anterior; solo entonces Hao se percató de que ella llevaba una gran carga, no sabía si había logrado disimular por sus dos amigos, o si lo había hecho por Ren o incluso por él mismo; pero si era consciente que Tamao no se encontraba tan "Bien" como decía; y que no era necesario que ella dijera con palabras cómo se sentía.

- Creo que pensar es lo que menos quieres hacer-. Dijo Hao respirando profundamente-. Quizá no debas hacerlo-. _"Sí, quizá no deba hacerlo... no si le lastima_"

- ¿Qué?

- Darle vueltas a un asunto una y otra vez, no siempre significa que le encontraremos una solución-. Dijo Hao con aire sabihondo-. Sea como sea... yo... estoy aquí para ti

- Hao...-. Suspiró Tamao conmovida y él le sonrió con gentileza.

- Hay cosas que no entiendo-. Dijo Hao-. Hay... ciertos aspectos de ti y de Ren que no cuadran a mi juicio, perdóname por estarlos analizando; pero me preocupas... ayer dijiste que había algo que no podías contarme...

- Es que yo no...

- No te preocupes-. Dijo Hao girando un poco hacia ella-. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres o si no puedes...-. En ese momento Hao contuvo las ganas que le nacían de abrazar la menuda figura de Tamao, pero entonces se dijo que _"No era tiempo"_ y solo intensificó su mirada hacia ella-. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Está bien?... no importa ni el día, ni la hora... si me necesitas solo... llámame

Tamao no pudo evitar temblar, sus ojos a la vez se agolparon de tibias lágrimas que ella se rehusaba a dejar salir; la mirada de Hao era intensa, y su suave sonrisa resultaba reconfortadora para Tamao, ¿Por qué cada cosa que hacía o decía Hao Asakura lograban reconfortarla a tal punto de querer que el tiempo se detuviera de vez en cuando?

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

Hao volvió a sonreír... _"Porque me gusta esto que siento cuando estoy contigo"_ fue la respuesta en su mente.

- Porque... no me gusta verte triste-. Respondió Hao considerando que no era ni el momento ni el lugar de una confesión, menos con Tamao con tanta carga encima-. No quisiera verte como ayer nunca más.

Entonces pese a todo pronóstico Hao tomó su mano con suavidad y clavó la mirada en la suya, Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el sorpresivo gesto y entreabrió los labios.

- Por eso... prométeme por favor que me llamarás si te sientes mal, si necesitas conversar o por cualquier motivo-. Dijo Hao sosteniendo la mano de Tamao.

Los labios entreabiertos de Tamao por la sorpresa, se fueron juntando hasta formar una sonrisa, que fue acompañada luego por una mirada gacha; un tanto apenada y un tanto enternecida; luego la mano que Hao sostenía ella la presionó en respuesta.

- Muchas gracias...-. Respondió Tamao.

Hao estaba tan tentado a abrazarla; a la luz del sol que comenzaba su descenso y con la suave brisa que recorría sus rostros ella lucía tan bonita; así como segundos atrás había lucido tan melancólica.

Él estaba presentando batalla ¿O no?, ese día había estado abriendo y cerrando el celular para llamarla, pero decidió esperar una llamada que nunca llegó; luego en vez de irse a casa o enfrascarse en el trabajo como solía hacer siempre que prefería aislarse; subió a su auto y condujo hasta las cercanías de "Paradise"; casi en la bifurcación que conducía al lugar se preguntó: ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Cómo iba a aparecerse sin más en la casa de una pareja casada?... y por otro lado ¿Tamao estaría bien?... no podía evitarlo, lo había hecho un rato el día anterior, pero en ese momento los escrúpulos volvieron a ganarle.

Fue entonces que decidió llamar a la misma casa; feliz por instantes de que fuera Tamao quien contestara y más contento cuando fue formalmente invitado a almorzar; tuvo ganas de aparecerse inmediatamente; pero se detuvo y fue a buscar algo que llevar, teniendo que conformarse con una rosa para ella... y ahí estaban tiempo después; en un espacio de tiempo que deseaba que no terminara nunca.

- ¡TAMAO!-. Escucharon súbitamente y ella volteó su atención adentro de la casa, donde pudo ver a Ren con el cuadro en frente.

- ¿Y ahora?-. Dijo Tamao en voz alta-. ¿Qué pasa Ren?

- _"Que quiero que sueltes al muy idiota"_-. Pensó Ren frustrado y cubriendo su enfado con el cuadro-. ¡No encuentro donde colgar esto!-. Argumentó Ren sintiendo que el impulso le ganaba... y le ganó...-. ¡No encuentro espacio para MI GRAN NARIZ.!

- ¡Simplemente deja el cuadro ahí, veré qué hago con él más tarde!-. Dijo Tamao suspirando levemente después, pero Ren no se contentaría con ello.

- ¡No podrás ocuparte de él sola, lo colgaré yo, solo dime dónde!-. Insistió Ren a punto de partir el cuadro de la pura rabia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Tamao-. Interrumpió Hao antes que Tamao respondiera-. Tranquila, ve...

- Es que se malacostumbra a pensar que debo hacer lo que él quiere cuando él quiere-. Se le escapó decir a Tamao-. Ahm... quiero decir...

- No te preocupes...-. Dijo Hao-. De todas maneras ya conocí tu hermosa casa... y ya debo regresar al trabajo.

- Hao yo... -. Trató de decir Tamao apenada.

Hao negó con la cabeza.

- Mañana te espero en la oficina...-. Dijo Hao, y solo por asegurarse agregó-. Porque... no vas a hacerle caso a Ren con eso de renunciar ¿Verdad?

Tamao sonrió en respuesta.

- Ni siquiera pensaba considerarlo-. Respondió la joven.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-"_¿Pero qué cree que soy?-. _Pensaba Ren mientras tanto_-. No solo me echa mi plan por la borda... no solo invita a ese idiota a NUESTRA casa, encima tuve que cocinar para él; ¡Encima se burló de mí!... y no contenta con eso ¿Cómo se atreve a cogerse de la mano con él estando YO presente?, ¡No lo pienso tolerar! ¡HAO eres un...!"_

- Entonces nos veremos mañana-. Dijo Tamao no bien entrando del patio junto a Hao.

- ¿Lograste avanzar algo de las sinopsis?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Uhm, no desde ayer, pero hoy haré otro tanto, no te preocupes que tendrás un avance para mañana-. Sonrió Tamao.

- ¿Te vas?-. Intervino Ren dirigiéndose a Hao sin poder evitar un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Sí... -. Respondió Hao-. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

- Gracias por venir Hao-. Interrumpió Tamao luego de dirigirle una mirada molesta a Ren-. Te acompaño.

- No te molestes...-. Dijo Hao con amabilidad-. Ayuda a Ren... y... recuerda tu promesa

- _"¿Qué se propone?... ¿De qué promesa habla?"_-. Se preguntó Ren

- Lo haré-. Respondió Tamao y Ren se picó más... entonces Hao se marchó.

Ella se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta, sentía por Hao sin duda, un profundo agradecimiento y también gran cariño; _"No importa ni el día ni la hora, si me necesitas solo llámame"_ había dicho y ella agradecía esas palabras con todo su corazón, y quizá deseando muy en el fondo que fuera "Otro" quién las hubiera dicho... en fin, quizá Hao tenía razón y no debía de pensar tanto en algo que... no podía solucionar.

Una especie de gruñido le recordó que Ren seguía ahí; dio un corto suspiro antes de voltear; y acto seguido le observó molesta.

- Ya estarás contento-. Dijo Tamao caminando hacia la sala-. No paraste hasta que Hao se fue ¿Cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿No escuchaste que dijo que tenía "trabajo pendiente"?-. Trató de disimular Ren.

- Claro...-. Dijo Tamao algo irónica y entonces observó el cuadro-. Bien, tenías prisa por colgar eso ¿O no?

Dicho eso la joven cruzada de brazos dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

- ¿A-Adónde vas?-. Titubeó Ren

- A encontrar un lugar en alguna pared para ti y tu GRAN nariz-. Contestó Tamao deteniéndose unos segundos antes de seguir su camino.

Ren no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, quizá después de todo no había sido tan "Sutil" como hubiese querido, pero... le era imposible fingir simpatía por Hao desde que le hiciera tamaña confesión... claro, tampoco le iba a contar a Tamao sobre aquello; aunque a juzgar por su gesto tampoco estaba yendo por muy buen camino que digamos.

- O-Oye... ¿Estás enfadada?-. Se animó a preguntar luego de acercarse un poco, cuadro en mano por si necesitaba ocultarse.

- Esta pared es muy chica-. Musitó Tamao ignorando a Ren a propósito y luego pasando a otra.

- Tamao...-. La llamó él concentrando su paciencia.

- Y esta otra, no... muy cerca a la puerta-. Siguió diciendo Tamao cual si Ren no estuviera allí.

- Tamao TE ESTOY hablando-. Reclamó Ren dejando el cuadro a un lado y sujetándola a ella antes de que pasara a otra pared-. Le estás agarrando gusto a evadirme, ¿Te quieres detener?

Tamao miró la mano que le sujetaba y luego miró a Ren enfatizando la molestia que sentía.

- Y tú le estás agarrando gusto a hablar más con las manos que con la boca-. Refutó Tamao quitando su brazo del alcance de Ren.

- Solo di por qué estás molesta-. Exigió Ren.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta, según tú?-. Dijo Tamao mientras evaluaba las paredes de nuevo, Ren bufó de cansancio-. Porque planeaste lo del cuadro para hacer sentir incómodo a Hao de alguna forma, Uhmmm NO... quizá porque "repentinamente" entraste en un papel de "Marido modelo" INSOPORTABLE... NO... no creo... No tengo motivos ¿No?

- Vamos, no lo hice apropósito-. Dijo Ren-. ¿De dónde iba a saber que Anna enviaría esto? ¿Y por qué Hao tendría que sentirse incómodo con eso?

- Ajá... y precisamente se le ocurre enviar una fotografía matrimonial a 3 MESES de la boda ¿No?, y ¡Qué casualidad que "justamente" llega cuando Hao viene de visita!-. Le recriminó Tamao.

- ¡¿Y qué se yo?-. Dijo Ren, una vocecita le decía _"ya dile la verdad"_, pero él de terco prefirió ignorarla-. ¡Pregúntale a Anna!

-_"Es increíble cómo se esfuerza en mentirme y salir invicto de todo"-_Pensó Tamao achinando los ojos-. Uhm... claro "Anna"-. Agregó en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Fue Anna!-. Insistió Ren y ella le miró de reojo.

- Hubiera creído eso si lo de ayer no hubiera sucedido, lo que a ti te deja como mentiroso-. Dijo Tamao.

- Ah... ahora si quieres tomar en cuenta el día de ayer-. Le recriminó Ren.

Ella tomó aire profundamente y sin quitar la mirada de Ren fue acercándose muy lentamente, dándole toda la importancia que ese "Asunto" tenía; Ren no pudo evitar tragar saliva, ella en verdad estaba enfadada, podía notarlo en su lenguaje corporal y gracias también a la cercanía, prácticamente estaban nariz con nariz.

- No sé lo que tengas en contra de Hao-. Dijo Tamao muy seriamente-. Pero si todo tu comportamiento extraño se debe a que se te ha metido en la cabeza que voy a renunciar a MI trabajo... PERDISTE TU TIEMPO... así que ya puedes ser el mismo Ren de siempre...-. Y dicho colocó las manos en simulación de estar sujetando un cartel-. ¡"CORTEN"!

Casi a la par de ese "Corten"; la puerta corrediza que daba al patio se abrió súbitamente.

-¡Lo mismo decimos nosotros!-. Dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas y al voltear estaban Horo y Pilika en el umbral de la entrada a la sala.

Ambos voltearon al unísono, Ren inmediatamente se enderezó y giró por completo hacia los Usui; Tamao sonrió en un inicio intentando disimular el que casi los descubrieran peleando; pero la sonrisa se le borró enseguida por el gesto preocupado de Pilika, quien además no les miraba directamente, y por la expresión sombría de Horo-Horo, quien además de tener el ceño sumamente fruncido parecía taladrarlos a ella y a Ren con la mirada.

- Bien, Bien, Bien-. Comenzó Horo sujetando del brazo a Pilika y entrando por completo a la sala-. Siéntate Pilika.

- Hermano, por favor... primero...-. Trató de decir Pilika, pero la mirada seria de Horo la silenció.

- SIÉN-TA-TE-. Ordenó Horo y ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, mirando hacia Tamao se forma extraña-. Y ahora ustedes dos...

- ¿También nos sentamos?-. Ironizó Ren comenzando a molestarse por el tonito mandón de Usui.

- ¿Qué sucede Horo-Horo?-. Preguntó Tamao-. Pareces molesto...

- No estoy molesto... ESTOY FURIOSO-. Aclaró Horo y Pilika se cogió las manos nerviosa.

- ¡¿P-Pero...POR QUÉ?-. Preguntó Tamao sin entender la actitud de sus amigos-. N-N-No entiendo.

- ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo tampoco!-. Reclamó Horo y Tamao retrocedió ante el tono.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Usui?-. Intervino Ren avanzando un poco.

- ¿Mi problema? ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema "Actorcillo"?-. Arremetió Horo yendo al encuentro de Ren; pero en ese instante Pilika se puso de pie.

- ¡Ya sabemos la verdad!-. Gritó la joven antes de que su hermano llegara a alcanzar a Ren, todas las miradas, salvo la de Horo fueron hacia ella, Pilika entonces miró directamente a su amiga-. Tamao, ya sabemos...

- ¿S-Saber?-. Titubeó Tamao más confundida aún-. ¡¿Saber qué cosa? ¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué sucede?

- ¡ESTO!-. Exclamó Horo y sacó una bolita de papel arrugada de su bolsillo-. ¡Esto sucede!-. Exclamó de nuevo y alisó un poco el papel.

BUM-BUM-...BUM-BUM...-BUM-BUM..-BUM-BUM...

BUM-BUM-...Bum-Bum...-Bum...Bum-Bum... Bum... Bum...

... Sintió su corazón palpitar primero con fuerza y luego parecer detenerse; sin darse cuenta ya estaba temblando, escuchó que Pilika le reclamaba algo a su hermano, pero solo escuchaba murmullos; por último giró a buscar a Ren que se hallaba en similar estado de shock que ella...

_"Entonces... no es una pesadilla y... y realmente encontró él..."_-. Se dijo Tamao y su mente comenzó a funcionar; ¡Qué torpe! ¡Cómo no lo pensó antes!, comenzó a recriminarse... se habían preocupado por borrar evidencias sacando el ropero y algunos efectos personales para que Horo no se diera cuenta... y... y... ¡Había dejado el contrato en el cajón de su mesa de noche!

- Por sus caras sé que conocen este papel-. Dijo Horo llamando de nuevo su atención.

- SUFICIENTE ... YA Horo-Horo-. Dijo Pilika-. ¡Estás dando por sentado algo que no...!

- ¿Te cabe alguna duda después de leer el "contrato de matrimonio"?-. Preguntó Horo de mal talante.

Dudas, le cabían pocas, y otras tantas las había resuelto cuando su hermano le mostró ese papel, entre ellas la "Relación extraña" de Ren y Tamao, ¿Pero cómo?, su hermano le había recriminado en la playa pensando que ella sabía algo; pero al ver su desconcierto las dudas de Horo-Horo volvieron hacia Tamao... "_¿Cómo demonios puede estar "Paradise" en juego de un contrato de matrimonio?, ¡¿En qué momento "Paradise" pasó a ser propiedad de Ren Tao como para poder negociarla? ¡¿Cómo Tamao se había prestado a un engaño social tan grande? ¡¿Qué había hecho Tao para obligarla?_"; todo eso y más le había preguntado su hermano; pero Pilika lejos de escucharle se había enfrascado en una enorme duda, si todo lo del matrimonio de Tamao era una mentira... ¿Por qué ella lo había aceptado? ¿Por qué le había pedido consejo?, ¿Por qué ella había concluido en que Tamao estaba enamorada de Ren?...

- ¿D-De dónde has sacado eso?-. Preguntó Ren como pudo, sobreponiéndose un poco al shock.

- No importa de dónde lo saqué-. Dijo Horo y luego miró a Tamao-. ¿Qué es esto Tamao?... -. Agregó acercándose a ella-. **"Respetaremos la privacidad de cada uno"**...** " Está proscrita la sola idea de intimidad física"**

A medida que Horo avanzaba y leía las cláusulas, Tamao palidecía aún más, abría y cerraba la boca como queriendo responder, pero apenas emitía ligeros hipidos.

-**"... tendrá una duración máxima de 6 meses"**; y **"Una vez divorciados Ren Tao transferirá "Paradise" a nombre de Tamao Tamamura, lo mismo que cumplirá con lo ofrecido respecto al sueldo y la pensión"**-. Entonces hizo una pausa en la quinta cláusula-. ja... ¿Todo queda nulo si se llega a saber de esta mentira?, incluyendo el traspaso de "Paradise" y... No-puede-ser... ¡¿Una indemnización? -. Continuó Horo y entonces volvió a apretujar la hoja en su mano.

Esa parte no lo había leído, de hecho se había sentido tan frustrado en la habitación de Tamao como en la playa que había arrugado la hojita sin terminar de leerla.

- H-Horo...-. Musitó Tamao demasiado bajo como para que él la escuchara.

- ¡Ni siquiera habiendo perdido el juicio se te hubiera ocurrido vender "Paradise"!-. Siguió Horo y levantó la hoja apretujada en su mano-.¡¿Cómo es que él te negocia esta casa para que te hagas pasar por su esposa? ¡¿Cómo es que el dueño resulta siendo él?

- Horo... -. Musitó Tamao y su voz se quebró.

- ¡No lo comprendo! -. Exclamó Horo observando a su amiga con decepción-. ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz o qué hizo él para obligarte a vender la casa y luego forzarte a ser su esposa?-. Agregó señalando a Ren con la mano-. ¡¿Cómo?

- Y-Yo...-. Balbuceó Tamao sintiendo una tremenda presión, impedida de hablar, temblando como estaba, sintió por segundos que iba a desmayarse, de lo último que fue consciente fue de haber retrocedido un poco ante el avance de Horo-Horo y también... de algo tibio cayendo de sus ojos.

Ren había escuchado a Horokeu leer las cláusulas y a la lectura de cada una evaluaba su propia actitud de entonces, y realmente ¿Cómo había podido extorsionar a Tamao de esa forma?, él sabía lo que "Paradise" era para ella; quizá no tan profundamente como lo supo después, pero al menos sabía que era su casa desde siempre, ... Usui había dicho que ella ni aun habiendo perdido el juicio hubiera vendido esa casa... y era cierto... había sido McDonnell, había sido él quien la había engañado y vendido la casa fraudulentamente; no obstante él no era menos culpable... ya que había sido capaz de negociar la casa a sabiendas que con esa "Carta bajo la manga" ella no se negaría a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Alguna vez había pensado que las consecuencias que sucederían de saberse del contrato serían muchísimo más perjudiciales para él, tanto como persona como por ser una figura pública; sin embargo en esos precisos momentos, ante sus ojos no podía haber persona más afectada que Tamao; que no solo era un manojo de nervios, sino que era incapaz de articular palabra alguna y... ella estaba...

- ¡Suficiente!-. Exclamó Ren y lo siguiente que vio Tamao fue al actor interponiéndose entre ella y Horo-Horo, nuevamente contuvo la respiración-. ¡Déjala a ella en paz!

- No te metas en esto-. Dijo Horo con voz aún profunda y casi arrastrando las palabras; sin embargo Ren no se amedrentó y si era posible le dirigió una mirada cargada de orgullo-. Luego serás tú quien tenga que responder... -. Entonces trató de alcanzar de nuevo a la chica-. ...y ahora Tamao...

- ¡¿No entiendes o no quieres entender?-. Dijo Ren impidiendo su avance nuevamente-. Dije... que la DEJES EN PAZ-. Para entonces Pilika había abandonado el sofá y corrido a sostener a Tamao, justo a tiempo de que la chica comenzaba a tambalearse.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-. Le reclamó Horo-Horo.

- ¡Por lo pronto el DUEÑO de casa!-. Respondió Ren.

- ¡A la mitad acorde a ESTO!-. Dijo Horo señalando la bolita de papel en su mano.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó de pronto Pilika y ambos varones voltearon, Horo sorprendido y Ren preocupado; tras de ellos Pilika sostenía como podía a Tamao que dicho y hecho se había desmayado.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó Ren recibiendo o mejor dicho, quitándole a Tamao de los brazos a Pilika-. Demonios...-. Farfulló al moverla un poco sin conseguir despertarla, entonces la levantó en brazos.

Sin embargo, al voltear aún estaba de obstáculo Horo-Horo, Ren sostuvo una pequeña lucha óptica con el peliazul durante algunos segundos.

- Hazte a un lado-. Indicó Ren sin que Usui se moviera.

- Hermano, ¡Por favor!-. Pidió Pilika

Horo miró unos segundos a su hermana quien preocupada le rogaba con los ojos que accediera al menos en eso, luego miró a la joven inconsciente entre los brazos de Ren Tao.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo-. Dijo de pronto Ren-. Y no eres nadie para exigir explicaciones sobre esto... ¿Escuchaste Usui?, NADIE... pero... déjame pasar ahora... y... yo te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras cuando ella esté bien.

El ceño fruncido de Horo-Horo se relajó súbitamente dando lugar a la sorpresa ante lo dicho por Ren; quien en ningún momento redujo el nivel de orgullo en la mirada ni la seguridad en su voz; entonces cuando vio que Usui estaba lo suficientemente impresionado, Ren logró pasar de largo con Tamao en brazos directamente hacia la cocina; una vez allí sostuvo a Tamao con un brazo y con la otra mano libre mojó un paño para pasarlo después por el rostro de la joven.

- Tamao...-. La llamó con voz suave-. Despierta...-. Pero Tamao pese al frío del paño siguió sin reaccionar-. ¿No hay nada fuerte que pueda hacerte oler?

Miró a su alrededor y entonces descartó entre algunos vegetales, la sal, la pimienta y cogió algunos tallos de cebolla que Tamao había puesto en la basura, _"Bueno, se supone que tiene que oler algo fuerte"_, se dijo antes de pasar los tallos por la nariz de Tamao.

- _"Despierta por favor, despierta"_-. Pensaba Ren cuando entonces Tamao comenzó a reaccionar.

- ¿D-Dónde...? ¿Q-Qué...?- Balbuceó Tamao arrugando la frente y tratando de tallarse los ojos.

- No hagas eso-. Dijo Ren y ella abrió más los ojos descubriéndose a sí misma muy cerca de Ren y sujetada por uno de sus brazos.

- ¡¿R-Ren?-. Titubeó ella-. E-Estábamos... yo... H-Horo-Horo... el... el contra...

- Tranquila, tranquila-. Interrumpió Ren-. No te esfuerces ¿Bien?... Te desmayaste...

- ¿M-Me desma...?-. Repitió Tamao y Ren asintió.

- No te preocupes-. Dijo Ren intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque no tuviera idea de qué iba a suceder exactamente-. Solo no te inquietes ¿Ok?... yo me encargo.

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó ella sin comprender, pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

- Te llevaré a la sala ¿Está bien?-. Dijo Ren y esbozó una corta sonrisa-. ¿Puedes sujetarte de mi cuello?

- Creo que... puedo caminar-. Dijo Tamao tratando de estabilizar sus piernas, pero sus rodillas le fallaron en el intento y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ren la sujetó a tiempo.

- No es muy recomendable hacerme caso-. Dijo Ren ligeramente apenado por la posición y porque Tamao sufriera las consecuencias de sus acciones y decisiones, entonces sonrió nuevamente para trasmitirle confianza-. Pero no te dejaré caer ¿Sí?... Sujétate de mí por favor...

Tamao emitió solo un sonido de garganta y asintió con la cabeza antes de enlazar a Ren del cuello siendo luego levantada por él y conducida hasta la sala donde Ren la depositó sobre el sofá.

- Trata de no pararte-. Dijo Ren cuando la acomodó en el sofá-. En serio, un desmayo no es cosa de broma.

- Yo... lo siento...-. Dijo Tamao y sollozó-. Lo siento mucho... olvidé que había dejado el contrato en mi cajón... esto es culpa mía...ó la joven pasando una mano por su cabello, misma que Ren sujetó antes que terminara de hablar.

- Olvídalo-. Dijo Ren.

- Pero...-. Quiso decir Tamao.

- No es culpa tuya-. Dijo Ren-. Deja de pensar en ello, yo me haré cargo ahora...

Cerca a la escalera de caracol, Pilika y Horo observaban la escena; Pilika volvía a preguntarse por todo de nuevo, ¿Eran normales esas reacciones entre ambos si se supone que su matrimonio era falso y encima sujeto a contrato?, Horo-Horo pensaba algo similar, aunque se dedicaba a observar detenidamente a Ren.

- Hermano...-. Le llamó Pilika-. Quizá nos estamos apresurando... No... no pueden estar fingiendo así ¿Verdad?

-Eso es lo que pienso saber ahora-. Dijo Horo desviando la mirada de la otra pareja.

Cerca de 2 a 3 minutos después el propio Ren cortó la conversación con Tamao y se puso de pie.

- Ren...-. Le llamó Tamao, pero él no giró a verla.

- Pilika-. Dijo Ren y la joven peliazul giró hacia ellos-. Quédate con Tamao por favor...

Pilika asintió con la cabeza y caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaban ellos, entonces la mirada de Ren fue hacia Horo-Horo, quien atento se la devolvió con igual intensidad.

- Ren...-. Dijo Tamao intentando incorporarse.

- Tamao no te levantes-. Dijo Pilika haciendo fuerza en contra sobre los hombros de Tamao.

- Horokeu-. Dijo Ren llamando a Horo por su nombre completo y sin error en la pronunciación, el aludido ni siquiera se movió-. Vamos afuera...

Pilika y Tamao vieron como después de eso, Ren caminó pausadamente hacia el patio, dejando la puerta abierta y mirando de soslayo desde afuera a Horo; quien luego de que analizara unos segundos la situación siguió los pasos del chino.

Tamao se echó de nuevo sobre el sofá, Pilika a su lado no sabía exactamente qué decir, salvo...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-. Preguntó Pilika y Tamao solo la miró.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo también Pilika?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Yo...-. Titubeó la peliazul-. No... no estoy enfadada solo... solo estoy confundida y... y también preocupada por ti Tamao.

Tamao cerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, uno de sus más grandes temores se había cumplido y específicamente con dos de las personas que ella valoraba mucho en si vida, los hermanos Usui. Ren había dicho que se encargaría; pero ya se imaginaba ella segundos más tarde teniendo que interferir entre Horo y Ren, porque lo más seguro era que pelearían.

- ¿Cómo te metiste en esto?-. Preguntó Pilika segundos después y Tamao abrió los ojos.

_"Todo comenzó por Chocolove... e indirectamente por ti"_-. Pensó Tamao, pero no podía decir aquello, no podía por liberarse de culpa arruinar la imagen de Chocolove ante Pilika; además ¿De qué serviría a esas alturas?, todo lo hecho no podía deshacerse, ni sus propias decisiones, ni tampoco lo hecho por Chocolove meses atrás.

- ¿N-No es algo que... que puedas decirme?-. Preguntó Pilika y Tamao bajó la mirada apenada-. Horo-Horo piensa que Ren te forzó a todo esto...

- "_Y en parte es cierto"_-. Pensó Tamao.

- Lo qué no sé es cómo hizo para hacerse dueño de "Paradise"-. Dijo Pilika-. En serio trato de no imaginármelo... hasta hace poco Ren me caía bien, es decir... me ayudó afuera y me dio valor para enfrentar a mi hermano, pero si te ha hecho hacer cosas así yo...

- No juzgues a Ren así-. Le cortó Tamao y luego suspiró-. Si... si él se volvió dueño de esta casa... no fue por voluntad mía, es cierto... pero tampoco lo hizo adrede o para hacerme daño

- Pero solamente tú podías vender "Paradise", no entiendo-. Dijo Pilika.

- Hay cosas que es mejor no entenderlas-. Dijo Tamao y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla-. Nosotros... yo... yo le debo mucho dinero a Ren, Pilika... en mi viaje a Seúl tuve algunos problemas y él me ayudó... lógicamente cuando estuve de regreso no tuve como pagarle y... comencé a trabajar para él aquí.

- ¿Trabajar? ¿Aquí?-. Preguntó Pilika desconcertada-. Osea que cuando regresaste él ya era el...

- Nosotros éramos dos perfectos extraños-. Dijo Tamao asintiendo antes a lo primero-. No era su obligación ayudarme... y yo tenía parte de responsabilidad porque no le cayera bien, ya que mentí en ciertos aspectos que... bueno, le mentí... y sin saber cómo terminamos viviendo juntos hasta que...

- Decidieron casarse-. Dijo Pilika-. ¿Pero por qué?... eso fue tan sorpresivo, incluso Choc y yo nos enteramos por un periódico sobre tu compromiso, ¿Por qué?

- Sabes... que Ren antes estaba envuelto en muchos escándalos-. Dijo Tamao tratando de no mentir en la medida de lo posible, pero tampoco podía decir todo lo que Hao le había contado tan a la ligera-. Un día él mismo estuvo a punto de desatar otro que posiblemente le habría hecho mucho daño... las... las cosas se dieron simplemente y... en fin, él necesitaba cubrirse y yo necesitaba recuperar mi casa... no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro y acordamos que un matrimonio alejaría a la prensa, a cambio Ren prometió devolverme mi casa y ocuparse de que después del plazo que nos impusimos recibiera apoyo económico... en mi situación entonces no vi mejor salida.

Pilika procesaba la información; ¡Vaya que los dos habían sabido disimular muy bien!, Si Horo no hubiera descubierto ese dichoso papel ella se hubiera dado por no enterada y posiblemente jamás habría sospechado tamaña cosa.

- Me sentí mal-. Dijo Tamao enderezándose un poco-. Estaba engañando a muchas personas y Ren precisamente no era una pera en dulce; engañaba a mis amigos, a la familia de él a quienes he llegado a querer tanto... también a media ciudad de paso; pero no podía echarme para atrás...

- D-Dijiste... que no "Sentían nada el uno por el otro"-. Dijo Pilika enfatizando el "Sentían" entonces Tamao bajó un poco la mirada.

- Supongo que eso para ti no es un secreto-. Dijo Tamao-. Todo sería muy sencillo si las cosas estuvieran igual que hace unos meses... yo sé que no debí involucrarme demasiado, y de hecho no habían razones para que lo hiciera... pero...

- Se enamoraron ¿Verdad?-. Concluyó Pilika colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Tamao, quien medio inclinada para adelante solo le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

- No...-. Dijo Tamao luego de un pequeño suspiro y Pilika volvió a confundirse-.

- P-Pero...-. Titubeó ella.

- Ren...-. Comenzó Tamao-. él no... mira; es... complicado; pero... él quiere a otra persona.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Pilika nuevamente sorprendida y Tamao volvió a sonreírle.

- Esto... fue un negocio para ambos desde un principio-. Dijo Tamao-. No sé cuándo comencé a confundirme... ni cuando dejé de ser objetiva...

- No, No, No-. Interrumpió Pilika-. Un segundo... Tamao, dices que Ren quiere a alguien más, pero... ¡Es ilógico!... es decir... ¡Le he visto hoy! ¡Nadie se comporta así por una especie de "Socia"!

- No, Pili... yo sé que es así-. Dijo Tamao-. A-Admito que... a veces se preocupa por mí, pero... es por costumbre, quizá cierto apego o amistad... pero no me quiere.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?-. Preguntó Pilika-. ¿Acaso ha hecho algo con esa otra persona aún estando casado contigo?

- No...-. Dijo Tamao.

- BIEN-. Dijo Pilika-. Con contrato o no, estáis casados y algo así podría arruinarlos a ambos, más si Ren es una figura pública.

- Sólo tenemos que soportar 3 meses más-. Dijo Tamao-. Y todo volverá a la normalidad...

- Lo dices fácil, pero... tú sí te enamoraste de él-. Dijo Pilika-.

Tamao guardó silencio.

- Si él te devuelve "Paradise" y luego se va... vas a acordarte de él siempre-. Dijo Pilika observando la casa-. Después de todo han vivido juntos... y encima tú te enamoraste, te conozco... no vas a dejarlo pasar y... te dices que todo volverá a la normalidad más para convencerte a ti que a mí...

Tamao achinó los ojos intentando refrenar el llanto que se avecinaba.

- No quiero pensar lo duro que ha sido para ti enfrentar esto sola-. Dijo Pilika acercándose a Tamao-. Ay Tami... ¿Crees que en verdad todo será igual, después de esto?

Solo entonces Tamao miró a su amiga, solo unos segundos antes de que pequeñas gotitas escaparan de sus ojos.

- No...-. Respondió en un hilillo de voz-. No creo que sea igual... no va a ser igual, pero estoy metida hasta el cuello en esto Pili... echarme para atrás o decir la verdad solo le haría daño a Ren y... yo no puedo... no quiero perjudicarlo... yo sabré reponerme con el tiempo; pero decidí que... mientras pueda... voy a cuidar de Ren.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por su parte Ren y Horo tenían otro tipo de plática.

- ¿De qué forma engañaste a Tamao para obtener "Paradise"?-. Había preguntado Horo no bien estuvieron solos.

- Tiendes a sacar conclusiones muy a prisa-. Respondió Ren cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Estoy equivocado entonces? ¿No eres el nuevo dueño de la casa de Tamao? , o repentinamente ella ha perdido el juicio y ha aceptado un "Negocio matrimonial" por...

- Soy el dueño legal-. Le cortó Ren-. Pero obtuve esta casa formalmente, no engañé a nadie.

- Uy si... me imagino-. Ironizó Horo-. Claro... no engañaste a nadie, salvo a media ciudad con tu dichoso matrimonio, mejor dicho... "ENGAÑARON"

- Dije que explicaría la situación-. Interrumpió Ren algo enojado-. Pero no voy a decir ni media palabra hasta que dejes ese tonito conmigo.

- ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de...?-. Intentó decir Horo.

- Estás empecinado en creer que soy el culpable de engañar a Tamao-. Interrumpió Ren-. estoy perdiendo mi tiempo... no vas a aceptar ninguna explicación.

- ¿Qué quieres que comprenda?-. Dijo Horo-. Regresé a encontrar a mi querida amiga casada, aparentemente contenta; y de pronto me entero de que se ha... ¡Negociado a sí misma por esta casa!

- ¡Cuida tus palabras Hoto-Hoto!-. Advirtió Ren-. Más te vale no juzgarla tan a la ligera... se supone que la conoces ¿O no?, ella no es el tipo de persona que...

- ¿Y qué me vas a decir?-. Le interrumpió Horo-. ¿Qué todo fue casualidad?, ¿Qué fue sin querer o un accidente?.

- No...-. Respondió Ren con voz profunda y gesto altanero-. Tamao sí fue engañada... pero no por mí; ¡Sino por ese "amigo" suyo de nombre ridículo!

- ¿Qué?-. Respondió Horo.

- Chocolatín o... ¡O como se llame "McDonnell"!-. Completó Ren-. Ese imbécil maquinó un "viaje premio" para Tamao a Seúl... allí fue donde la conocí-. Continuó el actor obviando los detalles catastróficos del viaje-Allí Tamao se quedó sin dinero, obviamente al viaje a Seúl fue una trampa y quedó atrapada en ese país hasta que yo la ayudé...

- ¿Chocolove?-. Musitó Horo y Ren asintió ladeando la mirada un poco al dedicarle un "bonito pensamiento" al causante de todo.

- Ese "amigo" aprovechó la ausencia de Tamao del país y teniendo "Paradise" a su merced la vendió-. Dijo Ren-. Fue mi representante quien adquirió la casa en mi nombre.

- ¿Chocolove? un segundo... ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Chocolove estafó a Tamao?-. Reaccionó Horo-. ¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás lo hubiera hecho! ¡Conoce a Tamao desde hace años y sabe lo que esta casa significa para ella!

- ¡Sí, claro!... y seguro también sabía lo que sus cuentas bancarias "significaban" para ella-. Ironizó Ren-. Mira si me crees o no; no me importa, estoy cumpliendo lo que prometí simplemente.

- ¿Cuentas bancarias? ¿T-T-Te refieres a la cuenta que sus padres le dejaron a...?-. Titubeó Horo.

- ¿Por qué si no crees que aceptó vivir aquí bajo mis condiciones?-. Preguntó Ren-. Su "Amigo" prácticamente la dejó en quiebra y sin un techo.

- ¡Pudo haberte iniciado un juicio para recuperar "Paradise!-. Dijo Horo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y con qué dinero? ¡¿No escuchaste que se quedó sin absolutamente nada?, sin contar con que me debía dinero a mí-. Respondió Ren-.

- Pero... ¡¿Pero por qué?-. Exclamó Horo azotando los puños contra el barandal del patio-. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso con Tamao? ¡Ella fue de las personas que lo ayudaron cuando él estaba solo en este país! ¡¿Por qué?

Y entonces cayó en cuenta... "Pilika"-. pensó e inmediatamente giró hacia la sala donde su hermana parecía consolar a Tamao.

- ¿Por qué Tamao no lo denunció?-. Preguntó Horo mirando aún a su hermana-. No necesitaba dinero para denunciarlo, bastaba el contrato de compraventa falsificado y el verdadero título de Tamao para probarlo.

- Jamás entendí por qué no lo hizo-. Dijo Ren-. Al principio creí que por el dinero; pero a medida que comenzó a trabajar para mí ganó un sueldo... no gastaba en vivienda y comida, pudo haberlo hecho pero...

- ¿Pero qué?-. Dijo Horo.

- Pero supongo que ella es así...-. Dijo Ren aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese carácter de Tamao-. Perdonó a ese sujeto luego de que lo encontrara; ya para entonces vivía conmigo... y tu hermana vivía con ese sujeto... cuando tuvo la oportunidad de denunciarlo no lo hizo... porque si ese tipo iba a la cárcel tu hermana hubiera quedado desprotegida.

- ¡¿Qué dices?-. Respondió Horo.

- Tamao me lo contó después-. Dijo Ren, demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero bueno... de todas maneras tarde o temprano iba a enterarse-. El embarazo de Pilika es de riesgo, y ese tipo había utilizado el dinero para mantenerla y cuidarla mientras pasaba ese periodo... en especial porque tu hermana fue expulsada de la casa de tus padres... supongo que cuidar de Pilika fue prioritario para Tamao y desistió de la denuncia.

Ahora la situación se tornaba un poco más clara para Horo; aún no podía creer que Chocolove hubiera engañado de esa forma a Tamao, y comprender que lo había hecho por Pilika le resultaba aún más incomprensible; miraba a su hermana y miraba a Tamao y se sentía mal consigo mismo por no haber estado en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas... no obstante, aunque la duda sobre cómo Ren Tao había terminado siendo el dueño de "Paradise", estaba ya clara, no estaba claro aún el "Contrato de matrimonio".

Sin embargo, al girar hacia su interlocutor para hacerle aquella nueva pregunta, lo descubrió observando de nuevo la escena femenina que se desarrollaba en la sala; y nuevamente, (Pese a su voluntad y ánimo), notó esa mirada preocupada del actor sobre Tamao, la misma que había tenido cuando la sujetaba en brazos y posteriormente cuando la dejó sobre el sofá.

Ladeó la mirada confundido... _"Se casaron por conveniencia... un negocio, No se supone que un socio vea así a su socia"_

- ¿Por qué se casaron?-. Dijo al fin Horo con la mirada en el piso unos segundos-. Ella vivía contigo dijiste... ¿Por qué casarse? ¿Por qué ese contrato?

- Yo tenía algo que Tamao quería y ella era la única persona capaz de ayudarme luego de... un incidente-. Dijo Ren recordando la fiesta de Hao-. Nos pareció conveniente, los dos teníamos algo qué ganar luego del plazo de matrimonio.

Horo guardó silencio; meditó un poco sobre esa información, "Pobre Tamao", pensó enseguida y se sintió mal por haberla juzgado.

- Ella se negó al inicio-. Dijo Ren de pronto y Horo vio como una furtiva sonrisa se dibujó discretamente en el rostro del actor.

_"¡Eres un REVERENDO LOCO!... ¡Quieto! ¡Debes de ser alguno de esos dementes que parecen muy normales... y... y...! ¡ Y que luego te apuñalan en la noche!"_...

_"¡Baja ese pimientero"_, había gritado él cuando ella le amenazó con el utensilio después que le dijera que la "Contrataba como esposa"

- Luego cuando le ofrecí regresarle "Paradise", fue suficiente-. Dijo Ren-. Nos casamos lo más rápido que pudimos y...

- ¿Están casados en serio?-. Preguntó Horo.

- Legalmente sí-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?-. Dijo Horo.

- Ya te lo he dicho...

- No me refiero a eso... pudo haber sido cualquier otra mujer, ¿Por qué Tamao?-. Preguntó Horo.

- Yo... no puedo responder eso-. Dijo Ren-. No es algo que involucre directamente a Tamao sino algo que me concierne a mí...

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿No concierne a Tamao?-. Ironizó Horo-. ¡Noticia para ti! ¡Es la esposa!

- Ya te lo dije, ella era la única persona...

- ¿Qué? ¿Disponible? ¡¿A la mano?-. Reclamó Horo.

- ¡La única persona que podía ayudarme!-. Respondió Ren-. Ya te lo dije Usui... las circunstancias se dieron.

Horo resopló con fuerza y Ren le imitó; se suponía que ya habían superado la pelea y de un momento a otro se habían puesto a gritar; ahora lo importante en el asunto era asegurar la discreción de AMBOS hermanos Usui.

- Todo lo que has sabido hoy... no debes...no DEBEN decírselo a nadie, ni tu hermana ni tú-. Dijo Ren en tono más calmado-. Sobre los detalles del idiota de McDonnell, quizá no sea conveniente que Pilika los sepa hasta que culmine su embarazo... pero nadie debe saber del contrato...

- Tremendo escándalo se te armaría ¿No?-. Ironizó Horo no pudiendo evitar el tonito, aunque se exigía a sí mismo guardar la calma.

- Posiblemente-. Respondió Ren y desvió la mirada hacia Tamao-. Pero todos podrían juzgarla primero a ella como tú lo hiciste aún siendo tu amiga...

Fue el turno de Horo-Horo de mirar hacia la sala solo unos segundos para prestar atención a la expresión de Ren en esos momentos, de pronto el chino cerró los ojos; se había quedado sopesando sus propios pensamientos.

¿Cómo había imaginado que el más perjudicado sería él con todo ese asunto?; recordaba habérselo dicho alguna vez a Tamao en una de sus peleas, pero ¿Como lo había considerado en serio?, nada más acordarse de ello y luego recordar la expresión en shock y de profunda tristeza de ella cuando los Usui le reclamaran su comportamiento le hicieron sentir muy culpable; ¿Cuántos errores más de esos habría cometido a lo largo de los 3 meses que habían pasado ya?... y ¿Cuántas veces?

Horo se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en el actor; él parecía estar meditando algo importante, importante y a la vez doloroso a juzgar su expresión repentinamente dura; entonces Ren abrió los ojos con determinación, y con tal fuerza afrontó una vez más a Horo-Horo.

- Me ha costado darme cuenta-. Dijo Ren sin desviar la mirada-. Pero lo he comprendido ya...

- ¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó Horo.

- Antes... creía que si alguien llegaba a saber del contrato y de la verdadera situación entre nosotros; el más perjudicado sería yo...-. Comenzó Ren.

- _"Lo dicho...Tiene complejo de BARNEY"_-. Pensó Horo-. _"El señor ME quiero YO, mucho A MI"-. _Pero entonces Ren sonrió de lado con cierta tristeza que Horo-Horo no logró definir muy bien.

- Yo ya sé cómo manejar los escándalos y no dejo que me afecten-. Siguió Ren-. Pero ella no... quizá podría soportar la presión y el asedio de la prensa, ella es fuerte... pero su fortaleza llega hasta donde comienza su afecto por las personas,... ahora creo saberlo... el juicio de las personas que estima podrían lastimarla... por eso ustedes no deben decir nada de lo que saben... por el bien de Tamao.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes con ella?-. Dijo Horo y Ren le miró levemente desconcertado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Ren.

- A tu preocupación por ella-. Dijo Horo-. Tú lo dijiste... antes creías que solo tú serías perjudicado, sin embargo me pides que no diga nada solo por ella... si todo lo de su matrimonio es una mentira, ¿Por qué preocuparte por lo que pueda sucederle a una mujer que simplemente es tu socia?

Ren desvió la mirada incómodo; aunque más que incómodo estaba nervioso por esa pregunta, sin darse cuenta le dio la espalda al peliazul y de reojo miró una última vez hacia la sala; ¿Qué estaba haciendo? no tenía que darle explicaciones sobre ese aspecto a Horokeu Usui, sin embargo podía estar seguro de que en ese momento los hermanos Usui debían imaginar que Tamao era simplemente una especie de "socia"... pero... no era solamente eso.

- Eso sin mencionar que duermen juntos-. Agregó Horo y Ren enrojeció.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Hicimos una excepción porque tú llegaste y Tamao se empecinó en que te quedaras!-. Reaccionó Ren sin perder el sonrojo.

- Eso explica la habitación rosa-. Dijo Horo-. Vaya... me creí su historia como un total ingenuo.

- _"Bueno, no es el único en creer las historias de Tamao"_-. Pensó Ren recordando la vez que Tamao le hizo pensar que tenía una relación con Hao en Seúl; aunque ahora la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- Ella te gusta ¿No?-. Concluyó Horo-Horo y Ren volteó como asustado-. Eso es muy irónico... ya la vez muy fácil de creer.

- ¿D-D-De qué estás...? ¡E-Eso es...!-. Titubeó Ren, pero entonces Horo ahogó una risita.

-Y por lo visto no se lo has dicho-. Concluyó Horo.

- ¡No tengo que decir absolutamente nada! ¡¿Qué te crees para sacar conjeturas de mi vida?-. Reclamó Ren.

- Uhmmm... no te enfadarías tanto si no fuera cierto lo que digo-. Agregó Horo elevando un poco los hombros-. Tranquilo... a todos nos pasa.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?-. Exclamó Ren.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Me vas a decir que Tamao te es indiferente?-. Preguntó Horo y Ren frunció más el ceño-. Quizá al inicio de su "negocito" te hubiera creído, pero no luego de vivir con ella.

- Oye... será mejor que cierres la boca si no sabes de qué estás hablando ¿Bien?-. Le recriminó Ren.

- Sí... supongo que Tamao no sabe absolutamente nada-. Siguió Horo echando un vistazo para atrás y luego mirando a Ren como si no le hubiera escuchado-. Ja... no te culpo, esa niña siempre ha tenido la capacidad o don de hacerse querer.

- _"No me digas"_-. Ironizó Ren en su mente, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de confesar sus NO claros sentimientos con un perfecto y además irritante extraño como Usui-. Pues estás muy equivocado.

- ¿De verdad?-. Preguntó Horo y decidió hacer una pequeña pruebita-. Bueno es que... me hubiera parecido de lo más natural, ya te dije que ella se hace querer... Confieso que también caí en eso hace años-. Agregó totalmente adrede-. Por eso me sorprendí de encontrarla "casada"... a mí no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto remediar su soltería, la verdad... jajajjajajaja

- _"Resiste, resiste... lo está haciendo a propósito"_-. Se dijo Ren concentrándose en no reaccionar de mala manera-. ¿No era una "querida amiga"?

-_ "Uhm... se está haciendo el fuerte"_-. Se dijo Horo-. _"¿O será que en serio no le gusta Tamao?... a ver, si esto no sirve entonces definitivamente me equivoqué"_-. Y... sí, claro que es una querida amiga para mí... oooooook... supongo que me equivoqué con ustedes.

-_ "Eso es, entre menos metiches mejor"_-. Pensó Ren, pero Horo aún no había terminado.

- Bueno, según su "papelito", son 6 meses... de los cuales ya pasó la mitad ¿No?-. Dijo Horo y simuló que sacaba cuentas.

- _"Este tipo no se rinde... no digas nada Ren, No digas NADA"_-. Mentalizaba el actor.

Horo entonces caminó rítmicamente hasta su lado medio rodeándolo sin que el empecinado actor moviera un músculo y tan solo le siguiera con la mirada; entonces Horo se frotó las manos con la mirada fija en la sala donde Tamao y Pilika bebían un poco de té.

- _"No digas nada, no digas nada, no digas nada..."_-. Se concentraba Ren

- En ese caso supongo que no habrá problema contigo... si de aquí a tres meses... le resuelvo la soltería a Tami ¿No?.

- _"Fallé"_-. Se dijo Ren antes de que sucediera lo inevitable, coger de la solapa de la chaqueta a Horo y empujarlo contra la baranda-. ¡Ni se te ocurra imaginarlo!

Pero lejos de enfadarse Horo simplemente se sonrió regodeándose de su éxito ante la reacción de Ren.

- ¿No que no?-. Dijo Horo.

- ¡NO!-. Exclamó Ren soltándolo y dándole la espalda _"genial Ren, GENIAL"_

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así?-. Dijo Horo acomodándose de nuevo la solapa-. ¿Qué tan difícil es...?

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡No tienes una idea de lo que...! -. Comenzó Ren pero se sintió tan frustrado que ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de apoyarse en el barandal-. Ya... dije lo que tenía que decir, no hay más.

- Apenas lo estás descubriendo ¿No?-. Dijo Horo; pero Ren guardó silencio-. Entiendo... debe ser bastante complicado, pasar de un simple negocio a preocuparse por una persona... y que esa persona siga pensando que todo es un negocio...

_"Sí, ella sigue pensando que todo es cuestión del contrato"_-. Pensó Ren en ese momento, era consciente de que había dejado de ser el simple contrato hacia cierto tiempo, y aunque no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, bien podía sacar conjeturas de sus propias reacciones; ahora resultaba que reaccionaba mal por insinuaciones de Hoto-Hoto.

- Ok... si te hace sentir mejor ni Pilika ni yo diremos nada sobre su "papelito"-. Dijo Horo pensando: _"Este es más terco que yo"_-. Ahora sobre Tamao... yo que tú me iría con cuidado... ese amigo tuyo de infancia... la mira de forma un tanto extraña ¿O acaso él también sabe del contrato?

- "Hao"-. Pensó Ren, había olvidado el tema de su "Enamorado ex mejor amigo", y si hasta el idiota de Usui se había percatado era cosa seria; consecuentemente pensó en qué podía hacer, y sin poder evitarlo pensó también en Jeanne.

Jeanne, debía admitir que la había olvidado con tanta cosa en el día; salvo aquellos minutos en la habitación mientras se cambiaba de ropa; ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?, suficientemente complicada era su vida solamente queriendo a Jeanne como para sumar afecto por Tamao... un segundo, ¿Afecto?... bueno ¡Y si lo fuera!... no podía decir nada sobre un simple "Afecto", no podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas solo por creer querer a alguien... así como tampoco podía hacerse a la idea de que Tamao o Jeanne desaparecieran de su vida.

Pero eso... eso era mezquino, ¿Qué acaso pretendía quedarse con las dos?, se frustró consigo mismo por pensarlo. Definitivamente habían muchas cosas qué meditar y el tiempo ya había comenzado la cuenta regresiva.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Yo opino que deberías decirle lo que sientes por él-. Decía Pilika adentro, y nada más escucharle Tamao se atragantó con el té-. ¿Qué?, ayudaría muchísimo créeme... vamos Tami, a Ren no le eres indiferente...

- NO-. Dijo Tamao en cuanto se recuperó-. No, Pilika, no...

- ¿Pero por qué no?-. Preguntó ella.

- Porque no, no... él no siente lo mismo por mí y... y decirle algo haría más insoportable nuestra relación actual-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿A qué te refieres con insoportable? ¿Te ha tratado mal?-. Preguntó Pilika...

- No me refiero a eso... quiero decir que no es fácil para mí tener que vivir con Ren las 24 horas del día sintiendo lo que siento y sabiendo que él quiere a otra persona.

- Y volvemos con la "otra " persona, Vaya... ¿Quién se supone que es esta omnipresente y todopoderosa mujer que ya comienza a ponerme de los nervios?-. Dijo Pilika.

- No tiene importancia quien sea, la cuestión es que Ren la quiere y... y posiblemente ella...-. Quiso decir Tamao.

- ¿Ella qué?, ¿Lo quiere también?-. Dijo Pilika-. Perdóname, pero si lo quisiera estaría aquí metidota y...

- Bueno, quizá...

- Quizá nada-. Le cortó Pilika y de pronto algo hizo "clic" en su mente... _"Estaría aquí... o mejor dicho, estaría inmiscuyéndose y causando problemas cada que pudiera... UN SEGUNDO"_-. Tamao... esa "Otra" persona a que se supone Ren quiere es esa "amiga" suya ¿No?

- "Ay no"-. Pensó Tamao y Pilika se dio por contestada nada más analizar su gesto.

- ¡AY! ¡Ya me lo imaginaba!-. Exclamó Pilika.

- Pilika, por favor no digas nada-. Pidió Tamao-. Yo... supe de todo esto ayer, Ren no sabe que ya sé...

- Esto de que tu sepas que él no sepa y que luego él no sepa que tu sepas ¡Ya me tiene mareada!-. Se quejó Pilika-. ¿Pero en qué estima te tienes mujer? ¿Qué tiene esa... "Chica" que tú no para que te sientas de esa forma?

Jeanne... , pensó Tamao... Jeanne era muy bonita, muy elegante, social, siempre bien vestida, esbelta de cuerpo, alta... solo en lo físico, porque en su opinión luego de lo que Hao le contara, opinaba que tenía un carácter bastante desastroso; es decir, ¿Estar enamorada de Hao y a la vez aferrar a Ren a sí misma?, ¿Podía ser tan despistada como para no ver los sentimientos de Ren tras tantos años?, y recordó entonces esos días de profundo estrés de Ren, antes de la fiesta de Hao; debía de estar lo suficientemente desesperado y enamorado como para pensar en proponerle un compromiso a ella... ¿Qué lo había hecho detenerse?... tenía curiosidad por conocer algunos detalles, pero a la vez se preguntaba si no saber sería mejor para ella... entonces regresó a la pregunta de Pilika, ¿Qué tenía Jeanne que ella no?... era triste admitirlo; pero tenía una respuesta.

Pilika por su parte estaba esperando que Tamao dijera: _"Es más bonita que yo"_ o alguna estupidez como _"Es más alta que yo... "_ o _"Sus ojos son más bonitos que los míos..."_, para detenerla de inmediato y soltarle un BUEN sermón; pero entonces Tamao le sonrió con una dulzura enorme mientras sus ojos casi cerrados contenían pequeños rastros acuosos.

- Ella...-. Comenzó Tamao, pero su voz perdió fuerza unos segundos, aunque no por ello dejó de sonreír, entonces tomó un poco de aire-. Jeanne tiene el amor de Ren.

-_ "Tamao..."_-. Pensó Pilika sintiendo sus hormonas de embarazada jugarle una pésima pasada; aunque la expresión de su amiga no ayudaba mucho, repentinamente tuvo ganas de llorar como si se le hubiera muerto alguien.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose las distrajo, Tamao se puso enseguida de pie dándole la espalda a quienes entraban y limpiando rápidamente sus ojos, aunque ese gesto no pasara desapercibido para Ren.

- ¡Hermano!-. Exclamó Pilika, serenándose un poco en cuanto Horo le sonriera, entonces Tamao volteó; pero no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos de su amigo.

- Ejem...-. Carraspeó Ren y Tamao elevó la mirada hacia él-. Él ya sabe todo ahora.

- ¿T-Todo?-. Titubeó Tamao y Horo dio un paso al frente.

- Sí...-. Respondió Horo sonriendo suavemente hacia ella-. Ren ya me lo ha explicado...

Entonces elevó la mirada de Tamao al sujetarla del mentón, Pilika se sentía más tranquila por la calma de su hermano; sin embargo la curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro, ya que según ella debía de enterarse también de la versión de Ren, además, ¿Por qué había salido afuera con su hermano para decirle?... aunque por el momento era mucho más interesante para la futura madre el observar la mirada ladeada de Ren Tao cuando su hermano cogió el rostro de Tamao.

- Tamao lo siento-. Dijo Horo suavemente y Tamao contuvo el aliento-. Siento mucho haberte juzgado tan de prisa... no debí... perdóname por favor.

- Pero...-. Dijo Tamao en un hilillo de voz.

- Todo está bien Tamao-. Intervino Ren-. Él lo ha comprendido...

- Pequeña...-. Le llamó Horo con ternura y acarició su cabeza cual si Tamao se tratara de una niña,

Tamao trató de ahogar un sollozo fallidamente, y tras el fracaso no pudo más que abrazarse a su amigo quien susurró un nuevo "Lo siento"; Pilika se sumó el llanto en medio de una sonrisa complacida, entonces su hermano desvió la mirada hacia ella.

- Mis dos "pequeñas"... espero que no me tengan más sorpresas, tengo antecedentes de problemas cardíacos y ustedes dos se han propuesto causarme un infarto a temprana edad.-. Bromeó Horo.

- Ay, hermano-. Dijo Pilika uniéndose al abrazo.

Era una suerte que Horo se lo hubiera tomado medianamente bien; si de algo había servido que se enterara de todo lo sucedido, a opinión de Ren; era que gracias a ello, él había tomado conciencia de la posición indefensa de Tamao ante un posible descubrimiento; francamente no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si su hermana, o su padre, madre o abuelo se enteraran de la verdad... en lo que a él se refería, le daba igual; pero ella saldría lastimada, MUY lastimada... y él no quería eso; ¿Qué hacer entonces?, a eso se le sumaba la confusión de sus recién descubiertas emociones y que para colmo habían salido a flote con Horokeu, quien daba por sentado que él estaba enamorado de Tamao.

A eso había surgido un pequeño detalle que si bien no le causaba ninguna gracia, no había podido evitar; ya que luego de la mención de Hao en el patio, el "Comodón" de Usui determinó 2 cosas:

PRIMERO : Que él, en calidad de amigo "casi hermano" de Tamao debía quedarse en "Paradise" para resguardar la integridad de la joven.

Y SEGUNDO: (Que secundaba lo primero), no podía irse con Pilika al departamento de McDonnell por el peligro de cometer homicidio calificado en contra del moreno; de modo que DEBÍA quedarse en "Paradise"

_"Bien, al menos quedándose me dará un tiempo a solas"-. _Determinó Ren luego de una pequeña rabieta interna-_. "Necesito pensar y con Tamao durmiendo en mi habitación lo más seguro es que me espera otra noche de insomnio y cero razonamiento"_-. Pensó Ren mientras los veía abrazarse-. _"Tendrá que conformarse con el sofá"_

Lo que Tamao no entendió más tarde fue que Ren admitiera de buen talante que Horo se quedara en "Paradise"; menos que Horo-Horo se hubiera tomado toda la historia tan tranquilamente, ¿Qué le habría dicho Ren?, ella por su parte no quería retomar el tema, dudaba que Ren le hubiera contado a Horo lo de Chocolove; y en todo caso la que le preocupaba de nuevo era Pilika, si ella se enteraba de eso... ¡Cielos! ¡Era mejor no imaginarse más desastres!.

Lo que Pilika no entendió más tarde fue que Horo-Horo hubiera vuelto a la calma tan repentinamente, MENOS que decidiera quedarse en "Paradise", aún cuando en un inicio tenía como meta cerciorarse de "Cuan cariñoso" había sido Chocolove con ella; y de un momento a otro salía con que se quedaba, que ya conversaría con Chocolove otro día... ... ¡BAH!... luego su hermano decía que la bipolar era ella.

Horo por su parte se encargó de despedir a su hermana tras llamar a un taxi; eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y el tiempo había pasado volando; cuando regresó a la sala encontró a Ren y Tamao sentados cada quien en un extremo del sofá.

- Oigan, no porque ya sepa la verdad se tienen que comportar como dos personas que no han vivido juntos 3 meses-. Dijo Horo en especial porque ambos se pusieron de pie cuando él regreso-. Ja... hasta me siento un profesor entrando en un salón de clases... ya, ya... quiten esas caras, ya te dije "picudito", entiendo... ¿Ok?... y Tami, no has violado el santo sepulcro, así que tranquila ¿Sí?

La chica asintió con suavidad mientras que Ren le dedicaba una miradita odiosa a Horo por eso de "Picudito".

- Bueeeno, supongo que si han podido soportar una noche juntos soportaran otra más-. Dijo Horo.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijeron ambos.

- Tengo que aclarar algunos puntos de vista con Chocolove-. Dijo Horo-. Y sí... Tamao, ya sé lo que te hizo el muy imbécil, Ren me lo dijo...

- ¡¿Cómo?-. Exclamó Tamao-. ¿A-Acaso Pilika...?

- Si tú no le dijiste nada, no creo que lo sospeche-. Dijo Horo-. Pero en lo personal necesito tranquilizarme o pararé en una celda si me cruzo con Chocolove ahora.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que has dicho?-. Preguntó Ren.

- A que mañana iré a ver a mis padres y sacaré algunas cosas... además tendré que comprar una cama inflable... mientras tanto...-. Dijo Horo.

- "Pues están los sofás"-. Pensó Ren y Tamao le miró de reojo consiguiendo que desviara la mirada levemente sonrojado.

- Ehm... yo te doy mi habitación sin dudarlo Horo-. Dijo Tamao sorprendiendo a ambos hombres-. Pero... Ren te habrá dicho que hicimos una excepción ayer y...

- Sí..., ¡Pero vamos!, ustedes son simples socios ¿O no?...-. Dijo Horo muy natural, Ren comenzaba a oler una doble intención.

- S-Sí...-. Musitó Tamao-. Pero aún así...

- Además solo es por hoy más-. Argumentó Horo completamente convencido de llevar a cabo una última prueba-, No tiene nada de malo... obviamente no estoy diciendo que se duerman en la misma cama, ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ambos le miraron contrariados.

- Si mal no recuerdo, guardabas unos almohadones grandes Tamao-. Dijo Horo-. Ya sabes, cuando Pilika o yo nos quedábamos a dormir... digo, cuando distinguíamos entre las paredes y tus sopas instantáneas.

- E-Eso ¡No viene al caso!-. Exclamó Tamao roja de las mejillas cuando Horo mencionó sus instantáneos-. Pero... ya no tengo los almohadones, ahm... se... perdieron con la venta de la casa.

- Oh... ya veo-. Musitó Horo.

- Puedes dormir aquí-. Intervino Ren señalando la sala.

- Y lo haré-. Dijo Horo-. Cuando me compre mi colchón inflable que será a primera hora mañana.

- ¿Y por qué no hoy?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Bueno, tú que recién entras a mi mundo social, "picudito", no debes saber que sufro de una lesión en mi columna-. Dijo Horo-. ¿Verdad Tamao?, dile...

- Bueno... eso sí es cierto-. Dijo Tamao.

- Cuando era adolescente practicaba el Snowboard y un día me lesioné de gravedad, por eso necesito comprar un colchón especial, ¿Ahora entiendes?-. Dijo Horo.

_-"No se va a rendir hasta que obtenga dormir en la habitación de Tamao"_-. Pensó Ren adivinando de antemano las verdaderas intenciones de Horo, con lesión o sin lesión... la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

_-"¿Qué está haciendo Horo? es decir, no tengo ningún problema con que se quede aquí; pero... técnicamente me está diciendo que duerma en la habitación de Ren y... no, él dejó que lo hiciera porque no tenía otra alternativa, ahora que Horo ya sabe la verdad... debe resultarle molesto y a mí me resultaría incómodo..."-._ Pensaba Tamao.

-_" Claro que no me voy a rendir... pero se me están acabando mis argumentos"_-. Pensaba Horo a su vez-._ "Es el colmo que no ceda ante mi pobre espalda, ¡Picudo inhumano!... pero... Veamos... el picudito actúa por arrebatos... eso quiere decir que es una persona muy impulsiva, y yo soy experto provocando a la gente... jejejeje... ¡Ya lo tengo!_

-_"No me gusta esa mirada... va a decir algo estúpido, lo sé"_-. Previno Ren y se determinó a no dejarse impresionar; entonces Horo cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué problema!-. Exclamó Horo simulando estar pensando en una buena solución-. Bueno ni modo...

¿Era broma?... ¡¿Horokeu Usui iba a ceder?... Horo simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta estar en medio de Ren y Tamao; colocando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y pegándose "Demasiado" a ella, a juzgar de Ren.

- Ni modo Tami-. Dijo Horo muy contento pegando la mejilla a la de ella-. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos por una noche!

- ¿Qué?-. Soltó Ren sin captar del todo.

- ¿A-A q-qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Tamao mientras Horo acariciaba con su mejilla la mejilla de Tamao.

- ¿A qué va a ser?-. Dijo Horo-. ¿No te acuerdas cuando éramos niños? ¡Será como entonces!-. Agregó feliz mientras preparaba su estocada final.

Ya de por sí Ren sentía la venita de su sien palpitar con fuerza a la par que se concentraba todo lo posible para no separar al "Confianzudo" peliazul de Tamao, ¿Y qué rayos hacía ella dejando que se le acercara de esa forma, para empezar?; por su parte Tamao tenía las manos sobre al brazo de Horo-Horo intentando vanamente poner cierta distancia prudente para el efusivo abrazo de su amigo.

- _"jejeje, justo como pensé"_-. Se decía Horo sintiendo la resistencia de Tamao y seguro de tener la atención de Ren, entonces agarró a Tamao entre sus brazos y dio una vuelta con ella-. ¡jaja! ¡Sigues igual de liviana que cuando eras pequeña!... Ojalá hayas perdido la costumbre de patear dormida, pequeña Tami.

- _"¿Acaso está insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando?"_-. Pensó Ren con la venita palpitando a todo galope.

- ¡¿P-P-Pero qué estás...?-. Tartamudeó Tamao con los colores subidos al rostro hasta más no poder.

- Bueno, de ninguna manera los quiero incomodar, y como mañana compraré mi colchón pues... hoy tú y yo dormiremos ¡JUNTITOS!-. Determinó Horo pegando su rostro al de ella.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué di...?-. Comenzó a decir Tamao cuando de pronto dejó de sentir la cercanía de Horo y lo siguiente que vio fue el brazo de Ren sirviendo de barrera entre ella y su amigo, además de notar el pico de la cabeza de Ren que estaba MUY crecido.

- ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza HOTO-HOTO?-. Gritó Ren.

- Ay ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?-. Dijo Horo de lo más natural y antes que Ren lo previera, se colocó del otro lado de Tamao-. Si nosotros somos como hermanos, ¿Verdad mi linda Tami?-. Agregó tomando la mano de ella.

- H-H-Horo yo creo...-. Intentó decir Tamao.

- Aunque seas su padre, IDIOTA-. Le dijo Ren cortando el contacto de las manitos-. ¡Es una mujer!

- Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta-. Ironizó Horo sin enfadarse por el "cariñoso" apelativo-. A todo esto "Picudito", la que tiene la última palabra aquí es ella y no tú... ¿Recuerdas?, técnicamente Tamao es una mujer libre y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

- ¡¿Le puedes decir algo?-. Exigió Ren a Tamao-. ¡Porque a la siguiente cosa que diga yo...! ¡Yo...!... ¡ARG!

Tamao pasó repentinamente del bochorno por Horo a la súbita sorpresa por la actitud de Ren que iba y venía como león enjaulado balbuceando cosas ininteligibles y BASTANTE enojado; Horo extrañamente no parecía inmutarse; ¿Por qué Ren estaba tan molesto?, en todo caso la molesta debía ser ella por las insinuaciones de Horo-Horo, y aunque SI estaba molesta, no entendía la actitud de Ren... PARA NADA.

- Escuchen...-. Dijo Tamao en son conciliador-. La solución aquí es que por hoy yo duerma aquí en la sala y asunto arreglado.

- ¡Claro que no!-. Exclamaron Horo y Ren a la vez cruzando una mirada: molesta Ren y suspicaz Horo.

- Pues no hay otra solución-. Dijo Tamao-. Horo-Horo, eres casi mi hermano... pero no voy a dormir contigo-. Dijo ella y de pronto sintió que eso sonaba a "otra cosa" y agregó-. N-No he perdido la costumbre de patear así que no será agradable...

Entonces miró a Ren.

- Por otro lado ahora que Horo ya sabe la verdad hay un poco más de confianza-. Dijo Tamao-. ... y ...

- Estás buscando convencer no sé a quién Tamao-. Le interrumpió Ren-. Y el que duermas en la sala o en el piso o donde se te esté ocurriendo en este momento ¡Está FUERA de plática...!

- Por eso yo decía que por hoy se "sacrifiquen" chicos-. Dijo Horo y ambos le miraron incómodos-. En serio... si no fuera por mi columna yo no tendría inconveniente de dormir en el sofá Tami... lo sabes.

Entonces puso cara de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia; obvio que no conmovió a Ren; ¡Pero ni un ápice!, aunque Tamao era caso aparte; Ren vio en el extremo de su cansancio como la mirada de ella se suavizaba ante el gesto de Usui... _"¡Está actuando, ¿Qué no lo ve?"_

- Lo sé...-. Dijo Tamao con suavidad palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

- _"Lo dicho"_-. Pensó Ren rodando los ojos al cielo-. _"Como siempre se conmueve con todos... y este idiota lo sabe, ¡Por eso se aprovecha el muy...!"_; pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento antes que Tamao le mirara con expresión cansada y apenada a la vez.

- No habrá problema que me quede aquí por hoy-. Dijo Tamao-. Trata de entender por favor...

Ren desvió la mirada.

- Horo tiene una lesión-. Dijo Tamao argumentando a favor de su estadía en la sala-. Es solo por hoy... además... seamos francos Ren...

El aludido volvió su atención hacia ella, y de nuevo esa mirada triste.

- El que yo duerma en tu habitación te va a resultar incómodo...-. Dijo Tamao-. N-No tenemos que fingir nada y... Horo no dirá nada, ¿Cierto?

Horo elevó las manos negando con la cabeza... _"Tonto... ¿Qué no ves que te estoy facilitando las cosas?"_, pensaba el peliazul dirigiendo una miradita irónica a Ren, claro, cuidando que Tamao no lo viera.

- ¿Lo ves?-. Dijo Tamao a Ren-. No hay de qué preocuparse y tampoco ocurrirá nada malo si duermo aquí hoy.

Ren que hasta entonces, desde su corto arrebato se había cruzado de brazos, los dejó caer a sus costados, mirando fijamente la chica; "_Oh No"_ se dijo Tamao... el ceño fruncido de Ren no era buena señal.

- No-. Dijo Ren con voz determinante-. No dejaré que duermas aquí...

-_ "Eso es... eso es"_-. Pensó Horo-Horo.

- YO dormiré aquí-. Completó Ren.

- _"¿QUÉ?"_-. Pensaron Horo y Tamao, uno con frustración ajena y la otra con total desconcierto.

- Ren ¿Puedes dejar de complicar esto?-. Soltó Tamao y ahora el sorprendido fue Ren.

- _"¿Y ahora?"_-. Pensaron Ren y Horo en igual porción de sorpresa.

- En serio...-. Dijo Tamao y su tono conciliador se había esfumado-. YA ES difícil ¿Bien?, yo dormiré aquí, Horo-Horo en mi habitación y tú en la tuya... ¡¿Por qué lo complicas?

- ¡Por qué no vas a dormir en la sala Tamao!-. Replicó Ren.

- ¡Esa es decisión mía, NO la tuya!-. Refutó Tamao.

- ¡No me interesa!-. Dijo Ren y repentinamente habían olvidado que Horo estaba presente-. ¡No puedes dormir en la sala habiendo habitaciones! ¡Dije que yo dormiré aquí y punto!

- ¡Y yo dije que la que dormirá aquí seré yo!-. Replicó Tamao con las manos en las caderas, el ceño fruncido y cercana a Ren-. ¡Ahórrate la incomodidad, el esfuerzo, sacrificio o como quieras llamarle!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Es MI incomodidad y yo sabré lo que hago con ella! ¡Así que sube inmediatamente a dormir!-. Ordenó Ren.

- ¡¿Qué?-. Respondió Tamao-. ¡¿Pero qué mosca te picó Ren Tao? ¿Crees que puedes ordenarme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?

- He tenido SUFICIENTE PACIENCIA hoy Tamao-. Siguió Ren, Horo discretamente se iba alejando de ellos-. ¡Así que no me la agotes!

- ¡Pues nadie te la pidió! ¡Y ya es suficiente!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- ¡Precisamente! ¡ES-SUFICIENTE!-. Respondió Ren-. ¡Y tú VAS a subir a ESA habitación y a dormir allí así tenga que llevarte A RASTRAS y ENCERRARTE!

- ¡¿Ah sí?-. Preguntó Tamao con gesto sarcástico-. ¿Tú y cuántos más? ¡"AMO"!... ja... ¿Sabes qué?, ¡Qué bueno que Horo-Horo y Pilika saben la verdad! ¡Así yo puedo dejar de contenerme cada vez que me sacas de las casillas como ahora! ¡En lugar de siempre querer protegerte, tú... tú... TONTO!

- ¡¿Prote...? ¡¿Protegerme?... ¡Pero ¿De qué estás...?-. Trató de decir Ren completamente perdido de la pista, cuando entonces...

- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAWUAAAA"-. Escucharon los dos y giraron el rostro a la vez, notando que Horo no estaba detrás de ellos como suponían, sino que el peliazul se encontraba cerca a las escaleras estirando los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba sonoramente-. Ehhh chicos... ustedes sigan con lo suyo, han sido muchas emociones para mi... ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Duerman bien!

Y más rápido que cantando Horo desapareció de las escaleras sin siquiera dar tiempo a réplicas... ni siquiera al más leve parpadeo por parte de los muy impresionados Tamao y Ren que, luego de tan curiosa forma de llamar la atención ni siquiera tenían idea de cómo continuar su pelea; entonces no fueron capaces de mirarse.

Rato después de total inacción verbal, Tamao abrazó su cintura y clavó la mirada en el piso, mientras que Ren se recriminaba a sí mismo el haber perdido los estribos y haberle gritado,

-_ "No tenía que reaccionar así"_-. Se decía Tamao-. _"Pero ya es difícil... ya no quiero confundirme más y Ren con su actitud no me está ayudando"_.

En verdad era difícil, muchas emociones en el día... ; primero las conductas extrañas de Ren sumado a todas las confusiones que ya tenía desde el día anterior; después el haber sido descubiertos, y encima tener que admitir ante Pilika que Ren amaba a Jeanne. _"Demasiado complicado"_.

Repentinamente no entendía la terquedad de Ren porque ella durmiera en la sala, ¿Qué tenía de extraño?, hacía unos meses él la había hecho dormir prácticamente en el piso sin ningún remordimiento, ¿Por qué actuaba así ahora?... y lo peor era que la confundía; por ratos se sentía feliz y luego se recordaba a sí misma que debía ser fuerte y no dejarse ilusionar falsamente... ¡¿Por qué lo hacía difícil?... aún así, reconocía que había perdido los estribos también al gritarle.

-_ "De una buena intención nace una pelea"_-. Se decía Ren mientras tanto-. _"No entenderá que sería yo quien no podría dormir si la dejo en la sala"_

La sola idea repentinamente le hizo recordar la de veces que le había negado un lugar digno donde dormir a ella; eso le hacía enojarse consigo mismo sobremanera, por eso decidió que sería él quien dormiría en la sala, la actitud sacrificada de Tamao le molestaba, a la par que la hacía admirarla, en verdad.

Ella era capaz de muchas cosas por las gente que apreciaba, sin importarle a veces su propia persona; por eso... en honor a la admiración que le provocaba su determinación, había optado por dejarla dormir en su habitación esa noche; sin embargo no esperó nunca la reacción de Tamao... menos esperó que llegaran a discutir y que él se volviera a descontrolar con ella.. _"Rayos, se me está saliendo de control"_

Se miraron de reojo unos segundos girando la mirada un poco al lograr captarse; el color en sus mejillas se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos.

- _"Ok... uno tiene que ceder"_-. Se dijeron ambos para darse valor y sin darse cuenta giraron a la vez.

- Yo...-. Comenzaron y el valor enmudeció en sus gargantas, nuevamente miraron al piso.

- Yo lo...-. Volvieron a decir a la vez._"Ok... Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado"_ y aunque el pensamiento fue compartido, Ren reaccionó primero esta vez.

- No te quise alzar la voz-. Dijo Ren antes que Tamao se le adelantara-. Lo siento...

- N-No...-. Musitó Tamao mirándole de reojo unos segundos mientras cobraba fuerza de enfrentarlo directamente-. Yo también te grité... lo siento... no debí.

- Usualmente soy yo quien pierde los estribos-. Dijo Ren- Y usualmente me doy cuenta tarde, como hoy...

- Ok...-. Dijo Tamao luego de tomar una bocanada de aire y soltarla-. Creo que Horo tuvo razón en algo... han sido muchas emociones por hoy, y... ya no quiero que discutamos ¿Sí?, dejemos las cosas como están...

- Lo mismo dijiste respecto a ayer...-. Comentó Ren y exhaló-. Y no ha salido nada bien desde entonces...

- Pues démosle tiempo al tiempo-. Dijo Tamao-. Ya volverán las cosas a la normalidad...-. _"Solo debemos soportar 3 meses más"_

- Tamao...-. Dijo Ren y la miró determinado-. No... ahm... No quiero que pienses mal ¿Ok?... pero...

Entonces los nervios le ganaron al actor; había pensado en ello de último momento; pero a su parecer resultaba ser lo más lógico; aunque el problema para Ren en ese momento era "proponer la solución lógica"

- ¿Pero qué...?-. Quiso saber Tamao al notarlo nervioso.

- No... no me va a matar que duermas en mi habitación hoy-. Dijo Ren esperando que entendiera; pero Tamao exhaló un pequeño suspiro fatigado.

- Ren, pensé que no íbamos a discutir eso-. Dijo ella-. No vas a dormir aquí...

- No, no lo voy a hacer-. Dijo Ren y Tamao lució confundida-. Dormiremos como ayer... o... hoy en la madrugada... técnicamente...

Entonces Tamao captó.

- Para el caso es lo mismo-. Respondió Tamao.

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Porque ayer dormiste en el piso porque "**tuviste que**" hacerlo-. Respondió Tamao-.

- Y** quiero** hacerlo hoy-. Completó Ren.

- No... esa es tu habitación Ren, y no tienes obligación de...-. Entonces respiro hondo-. Mira... fui yo... YO la que permití que Horo se quede, entonces...

- Así nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche Tamao y no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo-. Interrumpió Ren.

Y dicho y hecho "Conversaron" cerca de 10 minutos más entre argumentos a favor y en contra; terminando todo una vez más en que Tamao cedió al cansancio de tanta insistencia por parte de Ren; cuando ya estuvieron en el segundo piso, Ren la dejó sola para que se cambiara, esperando en el pasillo con la vista fija en la habitación de Tamao, donde ya los sonoros ronquidos de Horo se dejaban escuchar.

Estuvo más que tentado a entrar, coger una almohada y ahogarlo, ¿Qué se proponía con todo eso?, había logrado que discutiera con Tamao; encima no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a dormir con ella en la misma habitación; es decir... ¡Por algo estaba en medio del pasillo esperando a que terminara de cambiarse!...

_"Nada más recordar lo de la puerta de la salita y la silueta..."_ pensó Ren y sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de ese recuerdo.

Un suave golpeteo lo distrajo, provenía de su habitación... "La señal", se dijo el actor acercándose.

- ¿Terminaste?-. Preguntó con cautela.

- Ahm... sí-. Dijo Tamao bastante nerviosa, y solo entonces Ren abrió la puerta.

Ella estaba a un lado de su ropero, probablemente guardando sus cosas; Ren para entonces ya estaba con su ropa de dormir, había usado el baño para ello; ok... sabía que la situación iba a irles de los nervios a ambos, pero... ninguno, como en la madrugada de ese día, se atrevía a mirarse, fue Ren quien lo hizo primero luego de algunos segundos, ella miraba hacia el piso... y en serio... Ren se detestó a sí mismo por no poder evitar un atento pensamiento hacia la forma de vestir de ella.

Su largo cabello lo había atado en una trenza floja a un costado, y el pijama... "¿Por qué a mí?", pensó Ren desviando la mirada luego de percatarse del pijama; ya que aunque Tamao tenía puesta una especie de bata de seda, aún dejaba lucir la prenda, similar a un vestido rosa pálido que se conjugaba al tono de su piel, y que si bien era bastante recatado la hacía lucir muy bonita.

"_Basta por hoy_"-. Se dijo Ren siendo el primero en reaccionar al coger, como lo había hecho antes, una de las almohadas y la cubrecama.

Tamao a su vez hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó al lado de la cama de Ren que había ocupado antes, viendo de reojo cómo Ren acomodaba el cubrecama en el piso y soltaba la almohada a la cabecera.

- Bien... err... buenas noches, Tamao-. Dijo Ren con algo de ceremoniosidad en la voz.

- Bue... buenas noches, Ren-. Respondió Tamao deseando que se la tragara la sábana y viendo con cargo de conciencia cómo Ren se agachaba y se perdía de vista.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mullida deseando con todas sus fuerzas quedarse profundamente dormida; cerró los ojos y se acomodó tratando de bloquear su mente de todo pensamiento que no pueda sobrevivir a esa noche; pero el silencio no ayudó en nada... en especial porque según ella, sus propios pensamientos se volvían más insoportables, y porque podía jurar que escuchaba a Ren moviéndose incómodo.

Entonces tapó su rostro con la sábana en vano intento de aislarse... sin éxito.

- _"Esto va a ser imposible"_-. Pensó Tamao y se descubrió el rostro, entonces intentó contar las piedritas del techo de la habitación... pero nada... le era imposible concentrarse; siempre que llegaba a la décima, veinteava, treintava, cuarentava piedrita giraba el rostro hasta el espacio vacío a su lado...-._ No puedo..._- Murmuró débilmente y suspiró, _"No voy a poder"_, se dijo antes de sentarse.

Por su parte Ren desde que se había acostado trataba de conciliar el sueño, utilizando las mismas técnicas de Tamao; primero concentración, luego cubrirse la cara con el cubrecama; por último trató con la almohada; pero nada... _¿Y si cuento piedras en el techo?_, se dijo y descartó la idea... _"No, no va a servir...pues... ¡Pues ahora te aguantas Tao!, Fuiste tú el de la idea y no paraste hasta hacerla subir, así que ahora te aguantas."_

Y de pronto, lo que no esperaba...

- Ren...-. Escuchó su nombre y abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de Tamao.

- _"Me está dando una pesadilla"_-. Se dijo Ren y cerró los ojos en el acto-._ "Seguro estoy alucinando, concéntrate Ren, duerme... duerme... duerme..."_

- Ren, ¿Estás despierto?-. De nuevo la voz de Tamao.

- Ahora sí estoy despierto-. Logró decir Ren.

- Lo siento-. Se disculpó Tamao; pero se determinó a decir lo que decía de decir-. Mira... me voy a la sala.

- ¿QUE?-. Dijo Ren y automáticamente se enderezó captando a Tamao mientras se ponía su bata de nuevo.

- Que me voy a la sala, no puedo dormir-. Dijo Tamao.

- Basta con que cierres los ojos-. Dijo Ren_ "Claro, como si a mí me hubiera dado resultado"_-. Tamao quédate dónde estás.

- Ren... yo... entiendo que quieras ser amable-. Dijo Tamao mirándolo directamente, aunque Ren solo había asomado la cara por encima del colchón-. Aunque no entiendo aún por qué exactamente... pero... osea... ya... ya no tenemos que ocultar nada, al menos no con Horo... y el que duermas en el piso solo porque yo no duerma aquí no me parece...

- ¿Justo?-. Completó Ren y fue su turno de suspirar a la par que se ponía de pie-. Tamao...

- No busques justificaciones... me voy a la sala, mira... lo intenté ¿Bien? y no dio resultado, no puedo dormir y tú te estás incomodando por nada-. Dijo Tamao-. Es lo mejor.

- No hay justificaciones, no las hay... pero para mí-. Dijo Ren y Tamao tuvo que guardar silencio-. Mira por mi culpa pasaste un día horrible...

- No... no ha sido tu...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- Sí, si la ha sido, y no por hoy solamente-. Dijo Ren-. Antes era fácil no preocuparse, me era fácil en serio, pero... ahora el problema es que no puedo... o no quiero hacerlo.

Tamao tembló un poco, sentada como estaba podía ver a Ren a un lado de la cama, con la mirada fija al frente, que tras sentirla a ella se animó a mirarla.

- Llevo toda la mañana intentando hablar contigo-. Continuó Ren-. Aunque de sobre sabes que no se me dan bien ni las disculpas, ni las grandes charlas... pero, luego de Horokeu y el contrato...

Un sonido ronco precedió a que Ren se pusiera de pie, ella le siguió en todo momento con la mirada y él parecía reunir fuerza para decir lo que debía decir.

- Te... te arrastré a muchas cosas desde que te conocí; nunca fue mi intención llegar a tanto-. Dijo Ren y esbozó una sonrisa irónica consigo mismo-. Me parezco a Pilika en cierta forma... yo... quise protegerme y en algún punto de mis intenciones conseguí lastimarte. 

- Ren, no fue culpa tu...-. Musitó Tamao.

- Solo... Déjame hablar-. Pidió Ren-. Y sí fue mi culpa; lo lamento... por todo... desde que empezó todo esto no me detuve a pensar en ti... lo siento

-E-Eso... no estamos hablando de lo que haya pasado-. Dijo Tamao desviando la mirada-. Yo estoy bien... en serio; y... y no es el problema ahora, es... que esta es tu habitación, tu cama, tu almohada y yo... no me siento cómoda conque duermas en el suelo.

Y para variar Tamao lo esquivaba por enésima vez en el día; bien, al menos había dicho lo que quería decir; aunque el asunto no terminaba de resolverse.

- Y yo no me siento cómodo conque duermas en la sala-. Rebatió Ren-. Así que volvemos al mismo problema de hace rato...

Esta vez Tamao clavó la mirada en la sábana y dicho sea de paso la apretujó con los dedos.

- Entonces...-. Dijo Tamao-. Al menos deja que sea yo quien duerma en el piso.

- De eso nada-. Respondió Ren-. ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?... si mal no recuerdo, esta vez no estamos discutiendo por el derecho sobre la cama como en La India... yo fui el de la idea, tú te quedas ahí y yo aquí... y aunque no lo creas... ESTOY CÓMODO-. Añadió antes de volver a acostarse.

- No me siento bien-. Insistió Tamao-. Quizá en "La India" no me hubiera importado y seguramente de haber podido te habría hecho dormir en una hamaca o en la piscina... pero ahora...

- ¿A-Ahora qué?-. Titubeó Ren y Tamao agradeció que la luz estuviera apagada, puesto que por su descuido verbal había estado a punto de decir algo que no debía y lógicamente estaba roja cual farol navideño.

- A-A-A...Ahora NO ES lo mismo-. Dijo Tamao desviando la mirada-. Nada estaba previsto, ni que Horo nos descubriera, ni que se quedara ni... ni que tomaras como obligación el preocuparte por mí

- Tamao... estás sufriendo las consecuencias de tanto ajetreo de hoy y sumado al cansancio comienzas a decir cosas sin sentido-. Dijo Ren tratando de disimular y entonces frotó su cuello tenso a causa del estrés.

- No... en serio, yo me voy-. Dijo Tamao y abrió la cama tras acomodarse bien la bata, quizá si salía corriendo Ren no podría detenerla.

- Oye...-. Interrumpió Ren antes de que lograra pararse-. Si tanto te incomoda que duerma en el piso, BIEN, dormiré aquí...

Aquello definitivamente descolocó a Tamao, no obstante Ren cogió el cubrecama y lo dejó sobre la sábana, lo mismo que la almohada; luego subió encima y automáticamente sintió la tensión y nerviosismo de ella.

- R-R-Ren-. Titubeó Tamao.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ren-. Por favor no comencemos a discutir... y por si estabas pensando que la solución es salir corriendo te voy informando que si lo haces te regresaré aquí.

Tamao guardó silencio y Ren se acomodó sobre la cama, teniendo como barrera y a la vez abrigo la misma cubrecama; a toda costa evitó mirar a Tamao ni de reojo, ya sería suficiente con su propia tensión. Tamao sufría otro tanto; sentía sus mejillas y sus orejas ardiendo y no se atrevía a moverse ni a mirar a Ren; mucho menos eso último, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza... ¿Qué hacía Ren? ¡Ahora con más razón no podría dormir!

- ¿Por qué...?-. Susurró Tamao y Ren rompió su concentración, y aunque no volteó le tocó escuchar el fin de esa pregunta-. ¿Por qué haces esto Ren?

- ¿Es...?-. Intentó decir Ren sin animarse a voltear-. ¿...tan malo que no quiera que duermas en el suelo o incómoda?

- Yo... yo no dije que fuera malo-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero no lo entiendo...

- No hay que entender nada-. Dijo Ren tratando de dar por finalizado el tema.

- Yo creo que hay mucho-. Rebatió Tamao débilmente y entonces Ren volteó.

- No creo que quieras hablar de lo que yo quiero hablar, menos a esta hora-. Dijo Ren-. Eso es lo "Mucho" por explicar y no otra cosa.

- Antes no te importaba-. Dijo Tamao con la sábana asida a su pecho y la mirada clavada en el techo, Ren entonces se acomodó en la almohada y terminó en similar posición-. Horo nos ha dado el nombre correcto a lo que somos... somos socios, Ren, si firmamos el contrato fue para no tener que estar en situaciones confusas, para no involucrarnos de más...

- Sí...

- Entonces te entiendo menos-. Dijo Tamao-. Yo... traté de ser tu amiga, pero... el nombre que Horo nos dio cae más a lo que tú y yo somos... y... era más fácil cuando no nos importaba.

- Sí era más fácil-. Dijo Ren sintiéndose extraño ante esa conversación-. Pero... aunque era más fácil no era justo... no fue nunca justo y mucho menos contigo.

Los ojos de Tamao se abrieron ante esas palabras, sin querer ladeó el rostro y se dio con que Ren la miraba de forma extraña.

- No trates de entenderme porque ni yo mismo lo hago-. Dijo Ren-. Solo sé que he sido y soy injusto contigo...

- Ren...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- No, déjame hablar... puede que tú creas que yo me siento de alguna forma obligado a preocuparme-. Replicó Ren-. por el contrato o... lo que sea... pero no es así.

Tamao dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, esta vez sí era incapaz de desviar la mirada; las orbes de ambos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Hoy me di cuenta... que aún sabiendo lo que hacía, te expuse a muchas cosas... muchas veces... y no fue justo-. Dijo Ren-. No fue justo.

- Ren-. Le llamó ella parpadeando varias veces en intención de no soltar las lágrimas que sentía agolparse en sus ojos-. Detente ya por favor...

- Pero es que...

- No tiene caso-. Dijo Tamao, sonrió triste y miró al techo de nuevo-. Te... agradezco las disculpas... y en serio yo... no te guardo rencor de nada.

Más confusión, más y más confusión..., él se sentía de la patada con todas las cosas que había recordado de esos 3 meses, ella debería odiarlo, ¡Era lo lógico! ¡Era lógico y no esa expresión y esas palabras!,... "Por eso sufre, por eso... ella siempre perdona a quienes le hacen daño y... y quizá podría hacerlo con cualquiera, pero conmigo... conmigo NO"

- Detesto tu carácter...-. Soltó Ren de pronto, tenía una mano apoyada sobre su cabeza y la mirada aún en el techo.

Ante ello Tamao volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una expresión entre confusa y dolida; se había sentido extraña ante las "Disculpas" de Ren e incluso su corazón se conmovió pensando que Ren estaba siendo sincero; hasta escuchar esas palabras "Detesto tu carácter".

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así?-. Siguió Ren en son de queja aunque con voz profunda, sabía que ella lo miraba; pero él prefirió no hacerlo-. McDonnell te destruyó la vida... y cuando lo encontraste y pudiste tomar revancha por lo que te hizo, no lo hiciste... y no contenta con eso lo perdonaste... y a mí...

_"Quizá más que McDonnell he sido yo quien la ha maltratado más"_-. Pensó Ren y como flashes llegaron a su cabeza la de veces que había hecho llorar a Tamao, o las discusiones o las expresiones crueles y desconsideradas con ella-. _"... y aún así no me guarda rencor"_ no lo denunciaste y no contenta con eso lo perdonaste.

- No obtienes casi nunca lo mismo que das a otras personas Tamao, te lo he dicho-. Dijo Ren.

- Lo sé...-. Contestó ella en voz baja-. Pero yo decidí eso... cambié decepción por perdón y... _"Dolor por amor"_

Aunque eso último no lo dijo nunca.

- Detesto eso-. Repitió Ren y se animó a mirarla-. Haces creer a los demás que no tienes límites, y que no importa qué te hagan...

- Lo sé...-. Musitó ella... y ¡Vaya que lo sabía!

- Entonces ¡¿Por qué lo haces?-. Preguntó Ren definitivamente molesto por el carácter sumiso de ella ante la posibilidad de abuso por parte de los demás.

- Porque...-. Comenzó Tamao y esbozó un gesto adusto con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-. Creo que... es mi forma de ser... aunque...

- Aunque ¿Qué?-. Quiso saber Ren.

- Aunque a veces... me cuesta un poco-. Completó Tamao-. Me... dolió lo de Chocolove; él era mi amigo; pero me dejó en un país extraño, trató de... borrar mi vida de alguna forma y... sí, confieso que quise vengarme en un principio... estaba tan enojada, y tan asustada que lo único que pensaba era en la forma de cómo desquitarme.

- Supongo que hay un pero... y el "Pero" en esta historia es Pilika-. Dijo Ren.

- Ella... solo fue un motivo más-. Dijo Tamao algo cansada ya, demostrándolo en un ligero bostezo-. No soy perfecta Ren, y aunque creas que me es fácil perdonar de la nada, no es así... pero... es simple, a mi modo de ver es simple.

- ¿Qué es simple?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Yo... por más motivos que tenga-. Comenzó Tamao-. Aunque me sienta lastimada, aunque me duelan ciertas cosas... aunque me decepcione o me sienta usada... soy incapaz de hacer algo en contra de...

- ¿Tus amigos?-. Completó Ren... era TAN obvio.

- No-. Respondió Tamao logrando turbarlo-. Aún cuando sobrepaso mis límites de resistencia... aparece otro... yo no... no puedo hacerle daño a las personas que... que quiero, aunque ellos me lastimen primero.

Esta vez Ren no respondió, a esas últimas palabras más le siguieron un par de bostezos y por último un corto "Descansa" por parte de Ren; lo siguiente se resumió en el silencio de la habitación, suaves respiros de Tamao y más qué pensar en la mente de Ren.

Estaba confundido... y si seguía así tendría que hacer algo que en realidad no quería hacer; y que seguramente le costaría más de un dolor de cabeza; pero... esperanzado en la noche, esperaba estar más sereno a la mañana siguiente... entonces cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Había conocido otro aspecto más de Tamao Tamamura; no sabía a ciencia cierta si le agradaba o no; o si incluso la envidiaba un poco por eso, no ser capaz de hacer daño a quienes quería; era loable, algo que la dejaba a ella en medio de una trinchera completamente sola; pero loable... realmente, existían en el mundo pocas personas como ella.

O mejor dicho... Tamao comenzaba perfilarse como... única.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**...**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**...**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**...**

**Hola Chicas :D!, ¿Cómo están? :) aquí les traigo la actualización prometida, que para variar llega tarde u.u!... discúlpenme por eso por favor!, no lo hago adrede, ahora su servidora estudia y trabaja... el tiempo escasea como no tienen idea; ... pero bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado :P Jaja algunas de ustedes acertaron conque Horo descubriría el contrato :P! jejeje, ¿Qué puede ser esa "Medida desesperada" que Ren no quiere tomar, pero que posiblemente lo hará?, jejeje, bueno, eso ni yo lo sé; lo dejé como opción abierta para el siguiente capítulo o su continuación (O la continuación de esa XD); la verdad ya se me acabaron los capítulos "reserva" y ahora cada actualización será "Cosa del momento" XD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo!, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño!**

**Que tengan una linda semana!, besosss!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**...**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**...**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**...**

Ahora los reviews!

**Wich-Miko: **¡Hola Wich-Miko!, jejeje, owwww, gracias por tu comentario y más bien disculpa por mi nueva demora, sé que todas esperaban la continuación el sábado pasado u.u!, pero me fue imposible, en compensación otro capi largo, aunque temo que volveré a demorarme en la actualización ya que empecé a trabajar y con los horarios y encima la Universidad no se puede u.u; creo que ahora Ren se ha portado mucho mejor :), al menos sin Jeanne de por medio, falta ver lo que hará cuando se le junten las dos jajajajaja, XD, sobre Horo y Pilika, dije "ya suficiente drama con el otro par", :P así que lo solucionaron por el lado amable, como deben hacer los hermanos :D... Uhhh! si hablamos de estrés de "cortos", con decir que seguimos por aquí en grabaciones de una especie de documental XD, ya he sido angel, he sido dama antigua, he sido aldeana, he sido vecina, y luego fui ahm... "Aldeana 2", jajaja es que teníamos que buscar a los desaparecidos en una escena más de llanto y tristeza que de letra... y terminamos todos llenos de arena XD, la gente nos miraba raro en la calle XD... pero bueno, de presentaciones en vivo jajajaja ¡En pleno centro de la ciudad!, a lo grande y encima tuve que cantar! XD, fue épico, encima estaba lloviendo y nosotras con vestido de época por las calles y yo con mi micrófono XD, jajaja que lindos recuerdos! XD, no te preocupes los nervios son normales, respira hondo antes de salir, métete en tu papel y que el resto pierda importancia :D seguro lo harás bien :D!... weee, sobre el fic... la inspiración no se me acaba XD pero el tiempo que dispongo se achica, y se achica XD, encima que... como dije, se me acabaron los capítulos "reserva" :P, ojalá esta actualización te haya gustado :D; muchísima suerte en tus actividades, diviértete ante todo :D!... conmigo hasta la próxima!, muchas gracias por tu comentario!, besoss!, cuídate! :)

**yurika12again:** ¡Hola Yurika! jajaja :P tranquila... que Hao va a aparecer seguido ahora... aunque, eso será para bien :)!, Ahh... y bueno supongo que compenso en algo que duerman una noche más juntos Ren y Tamao, jejeje... aunque para variar como que quieren comenzar a discutir, pero se sinceran al final :D... y ya quiero molestar a Jeanne con la presencia de Horo, tengo la idea... pero XD! el tiempo no me deja escribirla aún, se me acabaron los capítulos reserva, y ahora como dije arriba, todo será cosa de lo que se me ocurra de momento XD, En fin!, gracias por comentarme Yurika!, disculpa la demora por favor, ojalá te haya gustado la actualización... cuídateee, suerte en la semana!; besoss!

**Stellar BS:** ¡Yehh!, Stellar! :D, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, (2 semanas-mi culpa- pero dos semanas en sí que no tengo tu review y nuestros PS!), ¿Cómo has estado?, a ver... comienzo la respuesta al review con un enorme ¡DISCULPA!... OK... no fue tan enorme; pero cuenta el sentimiento :(!, ahora el tiempo se me achica porque empezaré a trabajar u.u (La vida de adulto apesta XD ) pero ni modo u.u!... eso sí, no dejaré colgado el fic! no lo dejaré! ... ya ahora sí, dejo mi pose de valentía y sigo:... Oh sí... como me dije a mí misma al escribir la parte de Horo... "Ya mucho drama con Ren y Tamao para que se sumen el otro par", así que lo hice tomarlo por el lado amable :D y salió bonito :D, ese apoyo fraterno es único :D, ahhhh pero contando con el carácter de Horo, no se va a quedar sin sus "por qué" sin resolver, solo que... por el momento prefiere evitar la fatiga, admitámoslo... "Demasiada información" para Horito en un día por parte de sus "Dos niñas" jajaja XD

Ren digamos que aplicó un conocimiento de hermano, aunque dudo mucho que le guste ponerse en el lugar de Horo e imaginar a Jun engañada y embarazada, con lo impulsivo que es, es capaz de hacer una tregua con su abuelo, reparar la lanza y descuartizar al causante...; XD pero luego del ímpetu apoyaría a su hermana sin duda; aplicó eso último al caso de Pilika y Horo, utilizando sus tácticas para que Pilika reaccionara... como tú dices "muy a su estilo", aunque definitivamente su motor y motivo para hacerlo (Fuera de que no soporta ver llorar a una mujer) fue lograr la tranquilidad de Tamao.(Otro AWWW ! ;)...)

Sobre un nuevo fic, no... no tengo uno... tengo 3 XD, y los 3 de Ren y Tamao... ah y uno cuarto que aunque no lo creas es un Jeanne x Ren XD, si, si, ya sé que dije que no me gusta la pareja y reafirmo lo dicho XD, solo que estaba tonteando hace tiempo cuando encontré una canción muy buena y no sé por qué me imaginé a ese par, aunque claro... no tiene un final donde acaban juntos; en fin aún están en la fase de "proyecto", y claro... no son por el momento tan grandes como "Casi en el paraíso" :P ... ya somos dos las fascinadas con el Ren x Tamao... en serio, no sé que tienen; pero... encantan.

UPS... no me digas que no dormiste las dos semanas (Oh no... ahi viene la culpa de nuevo), lo sieeeento!, ahm... esteeeee... culpemos a Horo por metiche :D! jajaja, bueno con este capi queda claro "El secreto" y... bueno Horo parece ser un tanto despistado, o... a veces como que no se preocupa, pero es perceptivo cuando quiere serlo (Salvo cuando empujó a Ren y Tamao en el baño pensando que "Querían estar solos"), ... y Hao... nuestro bien amado Hao... me animaré a escribir un fic con él, aunque he visto que lo juntan con Anna y casi en un 50 % de veces en un triángulo amoroso con Yoh, no sé :P (Oh... nuevo proyecto... ¡Y el tiempo escatima! T.T).

jajaja pobre Ren, no contaban con la astucia... DE TAMAO XD... como que Ren ya va diferenciando sus sentimientos, pero como caracol... va , pero al menos no anda mirando el celular cada hora decidiendo si marca o no marca el número de Jeanne- ya vamos progresando XD!, (Ren es todo un espécimen) XD... pobre Jeanne XD! jajaja, no es... bueno si, es caprichosa, medio malvadiña, inmadura... , como que... necesita mano dura... Noooo XD defendamos los derechos de la mujer!, ¡A las mujeres ni con el pétalo de una rosa!

¿Un besito?... n.n!... para variar no diré cuando, porque no sé XD!... jajaja tengo que crear el "Ambiente", jaja, no sé como lo haré, aún no escribo el nuevo capítulo y tengo que avanzar en otros aspectos; también pensando en el personaje... uhm.. Ren no quiere seguir un impulso, quizá por cierto temor a lo que pasará después... lo del primer roce fue... "Incidente", o al menos prefiere tomarlo así para no confundirse más; aunque bueno... creo que... su preocupación en este capítulo ya deja ver cierta madurez en sus sentimientos ¿No? ;) ! ...XD, ... sobre Jun y Horo juntos fastidiando a Jeanne, LO TENGO EN MENTE, aunque quién sabe...

Ahora nuestros PS :D!

**PS 1:** Imagínatelos... XD, Navidad = peligro XD... aunque claro... ahora ya lo máximo no es la bici... sino el play station, el wii ¬¬... y como una no es la "nena" sino los primitos chicos... son ellos los que se llevan el premio gordo... aunque no me quejo; a mí me toca el efectivo ( **$_$**) :D... y en año nuevo XD!... aquí es de costumbre que se meten debajo de la mesa a comer 12 uvas... jajaja tengo como 4 tías... más las primas mayores que suman otras 5... que en año nuevo se ponen de "luces" y ya las ves a las 12 de la noche, metidas bajo la mesa de comedor de la abuela (Que es mesa de 4) con las justas, pero fieles comiendo sus uvas XD, (Ni me preguntes de dónde es la tradición que ni yo sé XD, ni me atrevo a preguntar, de repente me meten debajo de la mesa y la canción) XD.

**PS 2:** Awwwwwwww! ¡Qué bonitooo, felicidades! :D, ¡Qué mal por los que lo abandonaron!, pobrecito!, pero qué bueno que cayó en buenas manos :D.

**PS 3:** Yo -la que NO quería estudiar-. ahora comenzaré a trabajar en un estudio jaja!, bueeeno las cosas se dan :D, siii mejor no te desanimes :), tómatelo con calma, que lo bueno a veces cuesta :) pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, (Aunque al inicio no lo parezca, por experiencia lo digo) ... ÁNIMO! :)

**PS 4:** Si, en serio casi la dejé XD... pero ahora uno de mis propósitos es no hacerlo... puede que demore, sí... pero no lo dejaré hasta que el último episodio diga: EPILOGO, jajaja :P, ¿Johanna Lindsay?; me suena, pero no he leído nada de ella... aún, he leído novelas ponte, bueno... completa no, porque es de hace tiempo, que una prima tenía un libro de tapa bonita, lo agarré y comencé a leer, ella llegó y me lo quitó MUY efusivamente y se enojó ... y qué era... XD que era un libro con escenas para mayores y yo era peque todavía jajajaja XD! (Ni tanto... era adolescente ¬.¬) , ya cuando estaba "más grande" me prestó el libro y si... como que algo rosa, pero me quité la espina :P... se llamaba "La cautiva del vikingo" de Julia Byrne... (Así se escribía su apellido creo) ... weeep, me salí del tema XD... no te preocupes, que inspiración no me falta XD, lo que me falta es tiempo... como diría Benedetti... "_Preciso... más bien NECESITO, ... osea... me hace falta : Tiempo sin tiempo_"

**PS 5:** hey!, no le bajes al largo del review eh!, que yo contentísima de leerlo y más de contestarlo! :P me divierto mucho XD... ¡Y qué lo digas!... de veritas que espero los reviews y cada uno que recibo me tiene sonriendo un MUUUY buen rato (Imagínate el tuyo XD, me va a dar parálisis facial XD... pero bah!... ¡Qué me dé XD!)

Ahora sii llega nuestro "hasta pronto"... ojalá te haya gustado la continuación, ya me dices qué tal te ha parecido, yo me voy a dormir XD (Sip, así de temprano, recién van a ser las 8 de la noche) la verdad tengo unas ojeras hasta el suelo... y más porque ya comenzó la etapa de "mosquitos" o "Zancudos" y zuumba que zummba que zummba toda la noche ¬.¬... (Ya verán cuando compre mi repelente muajaja), muchísimas gracias por tu review Stellar!, hasta pronto!, cuídate mucho! ¡Que te vaya bien en la semana!, besosss!.

**Konan-Roia.-** ¡Hola Konan!, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que muy bien :D, jeje, muchas gracias por seguir comentándome, me alegra muchísimo que te siga gustando la historia... ahora toca mi "últimamente contínuo"... DISCULPA, ya sabes... la demora, la incomunicación, el suspenso (El suspenso seguirá, pero bueno... XD), pero sobretodo la demora, encima que me imagino que en la parte donde dejé la historia hizo que el suspenso fuera más pesado; :) y bueno... no es por vanagloriarme, pero me queda Lindo Horo :D... jajaja, se portó en este capítulo... y Ren... Ren también, hay que darle mérito :), jejeje, otra vez gracias por comentarme, gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por tu paciencia, ojalá la actualización te haya gustado :), hasta la próxima Konan!, suerte en tu semana :D!, cuídate mucho! besosss!

**Akira:** ¡Hola Akira!, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!, :) ¡Qué linda!... por mi parte un Gran ¡DE NADA!, que bueno que te alegro un poco, aunqueeee... seguro que como no actualicé :P te mantuve al pendiente... disculpa por eso!, weep, ¿Qué comes que adivinaste lo que descubrió Horo?, jajajaja :P lo del complot Horo-Jun y Pilika... pues podría ser, de hecho no sé cómo voy a continuar la historia aún XD... se me acabaron los capítulos reserva Y.Y!..., sobre Jeanne tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer, aunque el que el matrimonio se arruine más será cosa de Ren y Tamao y lo que decidan hacer, jeje, (Me he tornado medio psicóloga de este par), en fin!, muchas gracias de nuevo por dejarme tu review, ¡Hasta la próxima!, que tengas una linda semana! cuídate mucho! besoss!

**M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6:** ¡Hola chicas!, :) ¡Qué bueno, las noto de mejor ánimo, me alegra mucho!, yo tampoco sé cómo me salen los capítulos, aunque a partir de este me van a costar más por la falta de tiempo... (Disfruten su etapa escolar, en serio!, el tiempo se vuelve poco cuando tenemos q trabajar y estudiar a la vez!), y claro.. M0m0 tienes razón, es completamente posible!, y no crean eh!... lo difícil es comenzar, explayarse es lo de menos, primero la idea de la cabeza, luego la escriben como una especie de "boceto" y después se ponen a arreglar y adornar el boceto; sin querer queriendo sale algo bonito; lo importante es la paciencia, la dedicación y también el cariño que le pongan a las letras; seguro lo pueden lograr! :)

Sobre el tiempo... ¡Disculpen la tardanza!, estudio, trabajo y actuación son los responsables XD!, la única forma de volver al control de mi tiempo sería dejando lo tercero, pero lo dejo y me vuelvo loca, así que mejor no XD!, por eso es posible que vuelva a demorarme u.u!... jeje, me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior capítulo, ¿Se imaginaron lo que descubriría Horo?, jajajaja, Uhmmm creo que no habrá sangre por lo pronto XD... tengo que cuidar el Rate del fic!, Lila... creo que la aparición de Jeanne será inevitable; aunque al menos no en este capi :)! pero si colocaré qué pasó con Yoh y Anna más adelante.

:)!, ahora chicas, sobre la canción que me piden... Uhmmm, con letra la verdad no recuerdo ninguna que mezcle piano y flauta; melodías en piano pues... las de Yiruma son muy bellas, y de flauta... bueno particularmente me gusta el sonido de la flauta traversa, lo malo es que solo he encontrado melodías de música clásica al respecto; sin embargo otro sonido de flauta que es bonito es la flauta de pan... uhm, creo que Richard Clayderman tiene, y por ultimo si de melodías hablamos... unas preciosas que personalmente me transportan... son las melodías chinas, como las de Yang Chung Ling... bueno chicas ojalá las haya ayudado!, muchísimas gracias por comentarme! ¡Que tengan una preciosa semana!, cuídense! hasta la próxima! besoss!

**Hayari.-** ¡Hayarii! :) ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí :)!, sii comprendo muy bien lo de los exámenes, absorben la vida en cuestión de una semana, peor si son dos XD!... no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que aún sigas la historia :), jajaja sobre la confesión de Tamao, de hecho, lo que quería era sacarlo de su sistema, quizá... admitirlo en voz alta le sirvió mucho, aunque lo irónico era que Anna escuchara algo que ya daba por sentado XD, jajajaja, tienes razón, a Tamao le encanta ocuparse de las vidas ajenas, y la suya la deja al último XD, menos mal que Ren estaba para ayudar esta vez.

Hao, aunque no lo creas, es otro que está cambiando por obra y gracia de Tamao; como Ren mismo dice, "No solía ocuparse de las personas"; y en sí Hao era más ejecutivo empresario que hombre o persona, eso cambia rotundamente desde que conoce a Tamao en Seúl, claro... ¿Quién le mandaba a traducir lo que la recepcionista en el hotel decía?, es decir, Tamao era una simple desconocida; pero sin embargo la ayudó sin tener que hacerlo, y ya luego el apoyo de Hao para Tamao es muy importante; yo creo, como algunas de las lectoras, que el personaje en el dorama fue muy pasivo, por eso en el fic le llega la reivindicación :)! escribiré más sobre Yoh y Anna próximamente, mientras tanto dejo la duda sobre lo que pasó con ellos.

Apuesto a que Ren te robó el corazón con su forma de reaccionar ante Horo, jajaja, ¡Ya era hora!, jajajaja Ahhh y Ren no es narizón eh, solo que Tamao lo quiso fastidiar por tratar de incomodar a Hao; y no encontró mejor blanco que el ego de Ren, que se desinfló como globo pinchado por alfiler XD, jajajjajajaja hey! ¡Buen apodo! "Loro-Loro", jajaja, ¿Acertaste con tu idea? :P, bueno sobre proyectos tengo como 3 ... y uno más que drama tira a la tragedia XD! no sé cómo !... ah y uno cuarto que aunque no lo creas, es un Jeanne x Ren (Ni yo me lo creo hasta ahora y sigue "En proceso"), no es un romance fic... más bien una especie de relato de cómo veo UNA POSIBLE relación entre esta pareja, que aunque es "Canon", prefiero a Ren y Tamao :D! algo de justicia para la pelirosa !

PD. bueno, en mi caso fueron 2 semanas, no TAN tranquilas de hecho, entre grabaciones, la universidad, los trabajos... tuve que ir a hacer una visita social a un interno en el centro penitenciario, me moría de los nervios, pero luego tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un interno muy educado que me dio una valiosa lección de vida, fue muy gratificante de hecho, a Dios gracias no he tenido exámenes :)! lalala!, buenooo un gran UPS de nuevo por la tardanza, ojalá alcances a leer esta continuación :) y que te relaje igual :D!, muchísima suerte en esta semana Hayari :)!, Hasta pronto!, cuídate mucho! besoss!

**Purah Naberius.-** ¡Hola Purah! ¿Cómo has estado? :), bueno ya era hora que Ren ayudara a Tamao, "Muy a su estilo" pero ayuda al fin; a razón de Pilika, /Antes de este capi/ Ren y Tamao tenían una relación extraña, y quizá solo les quiso dar un empujoncito asumiendo que quizá hubieran peleado o algo por el estilo, ahora falta ver su reacción post- contrato, por ahora está feliz de que su hermano (Luego de la rabieta) haya reaccionado bien. A Tamao no le hizo gracia que Ren quisiera molestar a Hao, y como ella no sabe sobre lo que sucedió entre ambos hombres, asume que Ren lo hace para lograr (De alguna manera) que ella renuncie a su empleo; y no encontró mejor blanco que la nariz jajaja, aunque en sí Ren no es narizón, solo lo dijo por molestarlo.

Disculpa la nueva gran tardanza Purah!, ojalá que este capi te guste :), cuídate mucho! muchas gracias por tu comentario, hasta el próximo capi!, que tengas una linda semana!, besoss!

**tamy-chan.-** ¡Hola Tamy! :) que lindo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :)!, discúlpame por la tardanza en la actualización, por favor!, apostaría a que Ren te ganó el corazón de nuevo en este capi :P, jajaja cierto, a Ren le ha pasado de todo, y con este capi, añado a eso: "Le ha pasado de todo EN EL DÍA", Pilika, Horo, Tamao y Hao se le juntan, Tamao lo evade todo el santo día, y cuando quiere hacer un acercamiento PLAF golpe con la puerta de la refri jajaja, y luego con que Horo descubriera el GRAN secreto u.u!... y no poder contener su impulso cuando Horo lo provocó, jajajaja, pobre... Horo va a ser una gran jaqueca para el actorcito jajaja, jajaja ni yo sé cómo se me da por escribir las ocurrencias de Horo; por ejemplo en este capítulo jajajaja XD... ¡Y vaya!; adivinaste con lo del contrato! :), muy buenas conjeturas :)!

¡Qué bueno que el fic te alegre, en serio! :), ¡Animo que los malos tragos pasan y hacen más dulce los buenos momentos! :), ojalá que te haya ido mucho mejor esta semana, que estés más tranquila :), y no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, siempre hay líos con los amigos, los exámenes, (La escuela o la Universidad no ayuda mucho que digamos con la presión, menos con la vida personal), pero aprendí con eso que debo separar las cosas, pensar en lo que queda pendiente de solución, Si lo puedo solucionar... bien :), lo haré, pero si no puedo hacerlo no servirá de mucho pensar en ello todo el día; jaja, como diría Hao..._ "Darle vueltas a un asunto una y otra vez, no siempre significa que le encontraremos solución"... _ /insisto que este fic me está dando complejo de psicóloga/ XD... ya ahora sí! ¡Me despido! ¡Qué tengas una mejor semana! :) cuídate mucho :) hasta la próxima!, besoss!


	66. Cambio de actitud

**Chicas, bajen las antorchas, los trinches y las lanzas T.T!... sé que me demoré siglos de nuevo!, pero... aquí les traigo el "MEGA CAPITULO"... ya dirán ustedes si me reivindico o no T.T (Voto con suma esperanza por el SÍ =D)!, ya... ahora sí el capi...**

**Capítulo LXVI:**** "Cambio de actitud"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

A esa noche le siguió de nuevo la rutina.

Ren se levantó especialmente temprano, Tamao a su lado seguía profundamente dormida y el actor tuvo que pasar varias veces la mano por el rostro solo para cerciorarse de no estar alucinando; entonces recordó el día anterior, y de fondo los ronquidos de Horo-Horo; _"Ok... si pasó"_, se dijo antes de despejarse totalmente; entonces volvió a mirarla sumida en un profundo sueño.

La imagen no ayudaba mucho a su auto exigida concentración; algunos cabellos caían desordenados por su rostro, la respiración pausada elevaba tenuemente el pecho con absoluta parsimonia; en su rostro relajado la nariz realizaba pequeños gestos de vez en cuando y su boca estaba entreabierta se movía como si estuviera entablando una charla a susurros; en conclusión ella parecía sumamente en paz.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos para planificar bien lo que haría; la idea de una charla mañanera no lucía muy atractiva que digamos, especialmente porque después de lo sucedido y dicho el día anterior no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir exactamente; entonces... no le quedaba más opción que irse; realmente odiaba tener que buscar justificaciones para sus actos; que si se iba debía tener una excusa, que si se quedaba también tenía que tener una excusa y... ¿Para qué?, ¿Con qué motivo?, precisamente el "motivo" era lo que lo tenía confuso, y era más que obvio que "Charlar" su confusión CONSIGO MISMO ya no iba a funcionar.

¡Vaya que necesitaba despejarse!... entonces la perfecta temporal solución llegó a su mente; ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Levantarse, cambiarse y perderse en la ciudad?, seguramente eso habría sido parte del habitual desconcierto mañanero; pero ya en plena consciencia de estar despierto, hizo lo que siempre hacía para despejarse; sacar su ropa deportiva y salir a correr por la playa.

Le acompañó una última imagen de Tamao sobre su cama tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado; lo que le ayudó a vaticinar que ella sería; al menos ese día, el centro de sus confusos pensamientos;... el único consuelo del día fue tener cierta tranquilidad por mantener el secreto del contrato a salvo... aunque fuera por el momento.

El choque de la brisa de la mañana fue totalmente refrescante; y definitivamente solo el sonido de sus pies contra la arena en pleno trote, acompañado por el sonido de las olas lo ayudaron a encontrar el relajamiento que necesitaba.

En pocos días muchas cosas habían sucedido; sin contar con que Tamao se metiera al bolsillo a toda su familia junta; él mismo había comenzado a experimentar sensaciones distintas por ella, entonces fue consciente que lo que le estaba sucediendo, toda esa confusión no era repentina, ni tampoco producto único de lo acontecido en la premiere o de la confesión de Hao; aquéllos sucesos solo habían sido la última gota que rebalsara el vaso; la realidad era que Tamao había provocado muchas emociones desde que la había conocido.

La primera emoción fue desconcertante, debía admitirlo y además reafirmarlo, obviamente a nadie le cae bien una pequeña entrometida, comelona, que casi te rompe el brazo y que encima te vomita encima... en fin... caso aparte, la segunda vez que la vio fue cuando se hizo pasar por disque ex-novia de Hao; en ese entonces lo único que él quería era darle a Jeanne una buena razón para desilusionarse de Hao... obviamente, las cosas no salieron precisamente acorde a sus planes.

¿Quién le iba a decir que la idea de Anna de que tuviera una casa, lo llevaría a comprar precisamente la de esa caótica chica de cabello rosa?, ¡Menos imaginaba en ese entonces, NI DOPADO, que ella terminaría viviendo en la que en ese momento era su casa!...

Hizo una pausa mientras corría, al acordarse de los caóticos primeros días no pudo evitar reírse, claro; en esos momentos había rabiado de que sus planes no salieran como debían, o de tener que vivir con ella; y ahora que parecía todo tan lejano determinó que aún en el caos, desde un ángulo distinto, resultaba teniendo cierta gracia.

Aunque recordarla enferma no era precisamente gracioso, menos considerando que había sido por su culpa que se enfermara en primer lugar; entonces siguió corriendo y sus pensamientos se tornaron en su vida con Tamao; increíblemente y "Ahora que lo pensaba", ella había sido una de las pocas personas con las que él había compartido parte de sus recuerdos, o sus problemas, ¡Incluso los que tenía respecto a Jeanne, sin que Tamao siquiera lo sospechara!...

...Recordaba haber dicho un día "No poder vivir sin Jeanne", y francamente lo creía con todo de sí en ese entonces; recordó también lo frustrado que se sintió cuando Jeanne salió corriendo al encuentro de Hao sin que él tuviera oportunidad de decir absolutamente nada; y esa fue la primera "Charla" a profundo que tuviera con Tamao; aunque después ella lo tomara a la broma y él lo hiciera pasar como si estuvieran conversando de un guión de película.

Ese había sido el primer día que había pensado que Tamao no era "tan" desagradable después de todo; claro, de cada pelea encontraba una buena razón para entretenerse, pelear con ella era divertido, no porque le diera la oportunidad de agredirla; sino que era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía que complacer a nadie; y era sumamente refrescante esa nueva sensación; aunque... a la larga las peleas fueron aumentando de nivel, y terminó por lastimarla.

Parecía como si el recorrido de la playa le devolviera a cada paso un recuerdo vivido con Tamao, rato después se quedó mirando el mar; entonces recordó La India y como una "Pequeña tregua" logró que viviera feliz al menos unos días; furtivamente deseó, ahora en la playa de Okinawa no haber regresado jamás de aquél lugar.

Pero eso... implicaba que deseaba en su vida a Tamao; rápidamente el deseo involucró el recuerdo de Jeanne; no había sabido nada de ella desde que la dejara en su casa y corriera al encuentro de Anna; el día anterior se había auto convencido de que si ella estuviera mal lo habría llamado; pero quizá el motivo principal y subliminal por el que no había sido él quien llamara, como siempre solía hacerlo; era evitar confundirse más.

Había amado a Jeanne con todo su corazón desde que tenía memoria; había incluso imaginado una vida perfecta a su lado; (Cuando Hao saliera por completo del corazón de ella), y era precisamente ESE pequeño detalle lo que lo había hecho infeliz; ahora Hao estaba fuera de la vida de Jeanne, como él siempre había querido; pero ella lo seguía queriendo; paradójicamente Hao afirmaba estar enamorado de Tamao e irónicamente eso lograba enfurecerlo peor que si le hubiera dicho que se casaría con Jeanne.

He ahí el dilema de su actual vida; junto a Tamao había aprendido o mejor dicho, conocido un diferente estilo de vida; una diferente clase de felicidad; sensación que era vital, dinámica, a veces voluble, extraña al mismo tiempo... algo que él no conocía hasta el tiempo que Tamao llegara a su vida. Pero tenía miedo... miedo de equivocarse de nuevo, miedo de estar confundiendo las cosas, la amistad que se había desarrollado con Tamao, no podía permitirse que se confundiera con amor; definitivamente no era un amor como el que siempre había sentido por Jeanne, al menos de eso estaba seguro; pero... ¿Qué era entonces?... ¿La amistad o supuesta amistad era la causa de la angustia que se apoderaba de él al imaginar que los 3 últimos meses del contrato, habían empezado su cuenta regresiva?...¿La amistad era justificante de los terribles celos que sentía al imaginar a Tamao junto a Hao?... no se había sentido así por Jeanne nunca; y a veces se decía que eso era porque ya estaba acostumbrado... ¿Entonces todo era solo instinto de posesión?, ¿Su preocupación por Tamao era normal?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, muchas que ni siquiera se atrevía a responder por sí mismo; ni siquiera decirlas en voz alta, ¿Pero a quien podía contarle todo eso?, ¿Anna? ¿Tamao?... no, una lo enviaría con un terapista y la otra seguramente lo haría confundirse más; ¿Hao?... claro... y darle más motivos para estar seguro de poder acercarse a Tamao libremente... NO..., quizá solo hubiera alguien... una persona con la que no hablaba de ese tipo de cosas hace muchísimo tiempo; y francamente no quería hacerlo; además quizá no serviría de absolutamente nada...

- Veré que sucede hoy, un día más no me va a matar ni tampoco me hará confundirme más-. Se dijo Ren respirando profundamente antes de correr de regreso a casa.

...

...

Tamao despertó rato después de que Ren se marchara; había soñado una sarta de incoherencias; pero que a la vez resultaban tan entretenidas como para no despertarse por el movimiento ni por el "Horario", de lo primero que fue consciente fue de un aroma fuerte calando sus fosas nasales; no era el olor habitual en sus mañanas; pero no era desagradable, al abrir los ojos fue consciente del por qué; y solo entonces recordó que Ren había dormido técnicamente junto a ella... giró el rostro hacia donde debía de estar, pero su lugar estaba vacío.

Casi al instante checó el reloj en la mesa de noche de Ren, pasaban de las 6:20 de la mañana; _"Debe haber salido a correr como acostumbra"_, pensó Tamao y sus ojos sin pretenderlo se posaron en la almohada semi hundida, con los dedos tanteó el espacio donde Ren había dormido, un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios para después obligarse a levantarse.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ se dijo tras ponerse la bata, recriminándose el haber tanteado el lugar de Ren como si estuviera tocando una imagen sagrada,_ "¿Qué si alguien entraba Tamao?"_ , afortunadamente (pensaba ella) la realidad la golpeó tan rápido como cruzó la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir cautelosamente la puerta de su habitación, tras ella tuvo que ahogar una risita cuando los ronquidos de Horo se oyeron estrepitosamente; y al asomar la cabeza lo vio completamente contorsionado sobre la cama... "Eso no le va a ayudar a cuidar su columna, pero en fin... mejor lo dejo dormir, es muy temprano"; entonces cerró.

Y tan rápido como lo hizo recordó algo sumamente importante.

- ¡La sinopsis!-. Exclamó Tamao de pronto llevándose una mano a la boca por temor a haber despertado a Horo; pero tras escuchar los ronquidos como si nada respiró aliviada-. No puedo creer que lo olvidara... todo por discutir ayer con Ren...

Entonces calculó mentalmente, si eran las 6:30 aproximadamente, entre que se bañaba, cambiaba y hacía el desayuno serían las 8... ¿Con qué tiempo avanzaría la sinopsis que le había prometido a Hao? ¡No había escrito nada aún!

Bajó intentando concentrarse y encontrar una solución, ya en el primer piso checó el reloj de la sala de nuevo; 6:40 ¡El tiempo estaba en contra, contando con que ahora el desayuno debía ser pos partida doble si contaba a Horo!... ¡No le daría tiempo ni de escribir media página!...

No, no podía quedar mal con Hao, defraudarlo definitivamente estaba fuera de sus planes, no a quien le había ayudado tanto; tendría que haber una solución, una solución a ese lío de tiempo; entonces luego de casi 10 minutos llegó, junto al recuerdo de Hao proponiéndole ayudarla con las sinopsis si ella iba a trabajar a la compañía.

Hasta entonces no tenía horario de trabajo, ni centro de trabajo ni tampoco un lugar fijo en la compañía de Hao; prácticamente su trabajo era desarrollado plenamente en casa; y de aceptar la proposición de Hao, debía hacerse a la idea de fijarse un horario, un centro y un lugar fijo en la compañía; lo que significaba que no estaría por las mañanas en casa.

¿Y los quehaceres?, se dijo a sí misma evaluando la situación; podía hacerlo en la tarde... un punto más a aceptar la propuesta de Hao; entonces una última motivación, aunque triste terminó por convencerla.

Se había dicho que lo mejor para su propio bienestar, era dormir el amor que sentía por Ren; solo dormirlo, aniquilarlo sería completamente imposible porque no sabía cuándo ni por qué había nacido, pero sí sabía que su tiempo junto a Ren tenía los días contados; solo era cuestión de meses... así que por evitar que doliera de más cuando llegara el día señalado, mejor era acostumbrarse poco a poco a la idea de que Ren saldría de su vida.

Aceptar la propuesta de Hao era una chance de lograrlo... tener un horario la distraería y pondría a la vez un límite a su contacto con Ren... todo tendría que pasar ¿No?.

- Sí... mejor me voy y escribo con Hao, ya... me invento algo o qué se yo-. Se dijo Tamao y enseguida corrió a la habitación a atacar su ropero, descartando una y otra prenda hasta estar satisfecha.

Luego bajó rápido al baño, no fuera siendo que Horo se le adelantara; aunque a juzgar por sus ronquidos intuyó que dormiría al menos media hora más; una vez bañada y cambiada se puso a cocinar el desayuno y dejar todo listo a la velocidad de rayo.

- Ok...-. Se dijo Tamao sentada en la barra; era la tercera vez que veía el reloj, pasaban de las 8 y ¡Ren no aparecía!...-. Ok... quizá decidió darse otra vuelta o... o...o ...¡Se fue y no dijo nada el muy...!... tranquila... tranquila Tamao, ya tienes todo listo, solo tienes que decirle y salir... no se acaba el mundo.

8:10 y la uña de Tamao sufría las consecuencias de su nerviosismo.

- Simplemente deja una nota-. Se dijo Tamao y se determinó a buscar una hoja.

_-"Tengo trabajo por hacer, estaré con Hao... dejo el desayuno y todo listo como siempre"_

- Sí, suficiente-. Dijo Tamao, pero luego determinó que sonaba un poco frío, de modo que agregó un _"Que tengas un buen día"_ y firmó.-. Ahora sí... tengo el tiempo exacto.

Pero no bien había dejado la nota cerca del desayuno, cuando Ren abrió la puerta corrediza haciéndola saltar para atrás del susto.

- ¡Ren!-. Exclamó Tamao-. Bue... buenos días, yo...

"_Y vamos de nuevo con la "Ropa decente", ¿Tendrá alguna idea de mis confusiones y lo hace a propósito?_", pensó Ren en cuanto la vio; ya después se dio cuenta que se había quedado estático, ni afuera ni adentro de la sala, simplemente al medio.

- Buenos días-. Contestó Ren aprovechando que tenía la toalla rodeándole el cuello para evitar el contacto visual; así disimularía un poco su breve "letargo".

- ¿Vas a salir?/ ¿Vienes de tu rutina de ejercicios?-. Preguntaron a la vez... "Obvio" pensaron después.

Las respuestas eran obvias, Ren llevaba ropa deportiva, OBVIAMENTE había salido a correr, y Tamao vestía ropa formal, una blusa nívea, pantalón de vestir oscuro y zapatos de tacón no muy alto, no precisamente para ponerse a hacer el aseo de la casa; ¿Tan difícil se les hacía iniciar una charla?; un poco más disimulado hubiera sido preguntar del clima.

- Ya... está listo tu desayuno-. Inició Tamao-. Y sí, de hecho saldré, ayer se supone que tenía que avanzar con mi trabajo... como no pude hacerlo pues, lo haré hoy.

- ¿Acaso quieres entrar en papel o algo parecido?-. Preguntó Ren mientras avanzaba a la cocina por un poco de agua.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Tamao solo siguiéndole con la mirada.

- A tu ropa; vas a escribir no a reunirte con ejecutivos de alto calibre-. Dijo Ren odiando después el haber usado un tono rudo.

Tamao instintivamente se miró a sí misma, ¿Habría exagerado con la ropa?; solo quería verse bien o presentable para mostrar seriedad en la oficina de Hao.

- ¿M-Me veo... mal?-. Preguntó Tamao con las manos en posición insegura sobre el vientre.

"_Demonios_"-. Se dijo Ren con el agua que bebía detenida en su boca-. "_No dije que te vieras mal_"

- C-Creo que exageré...-. Se respondió Tamao-. Solo quería lucir formal...

La gente solía creer que Ren era como se mostraba en los personajes que caracterizaba; un sujeto arrojado, conquistador, del típico hombre que con una palabra tenía una decena de mujeres suspirando por él; del hombre que siempre tenía y decía las palabras correctas y no tenía miedo de decirlas.

Pero él era lo contrario en ese aspecto; le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos y cuando algo o alguien lo ponía en evidencia solía reaccionar impetuosamente; a veces gritando, a veces soltando ironías o simplemente sonrojándose peor que farolito de navidad (Eso sí corría con suerte de que en un eventual enojo el pico de su cabello no creciera).

_"Vamos"_-. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras Tamao decía que "_Solo quería lucir formal_"-. _"Sabes que ese no es el problema sino tú que simplemente no puedes decir un... hey, te ves bien... ¡Se valiente hombre, no morirás por decirlo!"._

- Yo no... no dije que te vieras mal-. Comenzó Ren con la mirada desviada, aunque no por ello dejó de sentir la atención de Tamao puesta sobre él; lo único que faltaba es que alguien le alcanzara un micrófono y le hiciera efectos de iluminación... "_Ren, es un simple cumplido, no un discurso a la entrega del Oscar, ¿De cuándo acá tienes pánico escénico?"_.

- ¿No exageré con...?-. Siguió Tamao.

- No-. Respondió Ren antes que terminara de formular la pregunta _"Ren ahora o nunca"_-. Te... ehrrr... ves... bonita-. "_Listo, lo dije, ahora ¡A HUIR!_".

Un repentino sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas femeninas tras el nervioso cumplido, Ren cometió el error de girar a verla tras algunos segundos de silencio... _"¡Demonios, se ve mejor!"_, pensó furtivamente ante la expresión de Tamao,_ "¿Por qué rayos no estoy huyendo?"_

- G-Gracias...-. Logró decir Tamao sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

- "No sueltes una ironía, no sueltes una ironía"-. Se ordenaba Ren mientras tanto y para no quedarse estático se apoyó en la barra-. L-Lo que dije fue por... porque vas a estar tras ese ordenador, no veo el caso de... vestirse así para trabajar en casa.

_"Ok... eso sonó cuerdo"_-. Se felicitó después.

- Ah... -. Musitó Tamao "Comprendiendo" el comentario-. Jeje... ¡No!, es que no voy a trabajar aquí, jajaja, vestirme así para eso sí sería una exageración ¿No?...

- ¿No vas a escribir aquí?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No, me iré con Hao-. Dijo Tamao con suma naturalidad... "arruinando" el momento instantáneamente.

_"Ah...con Hao..."_...

1...2...3...

_"¡¿CON HAO?"_

Y listo, automáticamente regresó la tensión

- Pensé que ya no nos veríamos-. Siguió Tamao ajena a la tensión que había sembrado-. Por eso preparé todo como siempre y justo te estaba escribiendo una nota cuando llegaste-. Agregó señalando la hoja que estaba sobre la barra

Pero Ren no comprendió que Tamao se había preocupado por hacerle saber lo que haría, o que lo había esperado un tanto antes de irse, no... lo único que procesaba su cerebro en ese momento era: "Se va a ir con Hao y ¡Solo me lo pensaba comunicar por escrito!"

- Bueno, ahora ya no sirve-. Siguió Tamao cogiendo el papel y rompiéndolo para botarlo, entonces se fijó de nuevo en el reloj-. ¡Cielos! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!-. Exclamó corriendo después a coger su bolso.

- ¡Oye un segundo!-. Exclamó Ren deteniéndola en el acto.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó ella extrañada por el súbito enfado.

- _"Recuerda el autocontrol... sí, es difícil, pero a gritos solo vas a lograr que se vaya más rápido con... ¡Ese idiota!_"-. Se dijo Ren antes de responder.

- Ren en serio, se me hace tarde-. Intervino Tamao no ayudando al "Autocontrol" de Ren-. El desayuno está listo, todo está listo, solo tienes que servirlo ¿Si?... deja algo para Horo y pues... ¡Buen día!

Dicho eso volteó afianzó el bolso al hombro, lista para salir.

- ¡¿No puedes escribir como siempre en tu ordenador?-. Preguntó Ren lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla.

- Hao necesita el avance hoy-. Respondió Tamao, Ren desvió la mirada molesto, "¡No pregunté lo que Hao necesita!"-. Trabajaría aquí, pero no avanzaré como debiera y no quiero quedar mal, tengo que entregarle algo antes del almuerzo, así que...

- Así que tienes que avanzar con "Hao"-. Completó Ren molesto.

- Sí-. Respondió Tamao con simpleza-. Y como te repito... ya se me hizo tarde... llamaré si me demoro más allá del almuerzo ¿Sí?... que... que tengas un buen día Ren.

Entonces giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida sin que Ren dijera nada; de hecho el actor estaba rabiando en esos momentos porque Tamao se fuera campante derechito con Hao; más aún le molestaba su atuendo; ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le compró ese guardarropa?... ah sí... en "_hacerla parecer gente_"; claro... no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha en ese entonces que ella le llegara a gustar algún día, y MUCHO MENOS que se pusiera ese guardarropa precisamente para ir a trabajar con "Hao"...

Encima decía que "posiblemente" no llegaría a almorzar, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué almorzaría con Hao?, ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que le dijera "_¡Hola Ren!, ¿Sabes? me mudaré con Hao_"; para luego terminar la frasecita con ese odioso... _"Que tengas un buen día"_... ¡Demonios!... ¡Seguramente esa era la "Promesa" que le había hecho a Hao! ¡Ir a trabajar con él y aprovechar el tiempo para almorzar juntos!, solo que Tamao quería disimular por no buscar peleas... ah... pero no iba a dejar que Hao se saliera con la suya.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó Ren segundos después que ella abriera la puerta, Tamao volteó enseguida, atenta a lo que tuviera que decirle, aunque con cierta expresión de... "_¿Y ahora qué?_"-. Llama antes del almuerzo.

- Por eso te dije que lo haré-. Dijo Tamao-. Así no tendrás que esperar, quizá no pueda cocinar hoy...

- NO LO... No lo digo por eso-. Replicó Ren molesto, aunque controlando la tendencia a gritar.

- ¿Ah no?-. Preguntó Tamao algo sorprendida de la actitud de Ren.

- Llama a mi celular, lo más probable es que no esté aquí a esa hora-. Dijo Ren-. Ahm... iremos a almorzar.

- ¿I-Iremos?-. Titubeó ella.

- Sí... IREMOS a almorzar fuera-. Dijo Ren entonces notó la mirada extrañada de Tamao-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

- P-P-Por nada... es... que es raro-. Dijo Tamao.

- No tiene nada de raro-. Dijo Ren acercándose otro tanto-. O me llamas tú o te llamo yo y veremos donde vamos, SIN TERCEROS-. Añadió Ren señalando con un dedo hacia arriba, obviamente refiriéndose a Horo-Horo y muy subliminalmente a Hao.

-P-Pero...-. Titubeó ella.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Vas a estar muy ocupada?-. Preguntó Ren algo irónico-. Lo que tienes que entregarle a Hao te llevará la mañana, no el almuerzo... ¿O es que ya tienes planes?

- No, no es eso, es que...-. Titubeó ella.

- Entonces no hay problema-. Concluyó Ren.

¿Por qué su perfecto plan de poner distancia Ren lo tenía que complicar?; Tamao suspiró discretamente por ello a sabiendas que el actor no se daría por vencido; _"Bien, es un almuerzo, un almuerzo al que probablemente él falte, conociéndolo... apuesto a que Jeanne lo llama y sale corriendo como siempre"_

- O-Ok...-. Dijo Tamao-. Entonces... nos vemos más tarde, supongo...

- ¿A qué hora terminarás?-. Preguntó él.

- Antes de la 1 supongo; si no me sigues deteniendo, claro-. Respondió ella algo molesta por haber recordado a Jeanne unos segundos.

- Si por casualidad "Olvidas" llamar entonces te llamaré yo, así que no apagues el celular-. Indicó Ren, determinando luego que esa invitación a almorzar, era todo menos una invitación... lo único que le faltaba decir era un "¡PUEDE RETIRARSE SOLDADO!"

Y Tamao pensaba algo similar.

- T-Tamao...-. Titubeó Ren y cuando ella le miró algo molesta él sonrió de lado, volviéndola a desconcertar-. Que... que tengas un buen día.

- Ok...-. Musitó ella carraspeando un poco después-. Ehm... tú igual... a-adiós Ren.

Y entonces se fue; Ren comió lo más rápido que pudo y una vez aseado sin esperar a que la "Visita" se despertara salió de "Paradise" dejando una nota: _"No vendremos a almorzar"_, al final "Paradise" quedó acompañada únicamente de los ronquidos de Horo-Horo.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Estaba completamente relajada; no recordaba haber estado así en muchísimo tiempo; y aunque si bien le perturbó muchísimo despertarse en un ambiente extraño, los recuerdos de aquella noche la calmaron enseguida y ya el hecho de estar en una cama ajena, únicamente envuelta en la sábana verde dejaron de inquietarle como por obra de magia.

Llegar al auto de Yoh luego de salir corriendo de Kyo's Management fue cuestión de segundos; como por broma del destino terminaron a esa hora en el último puesto de sopas abierto en todo Okinawa; Anna por primera vez en su vida no rezongó de absolutamente nada, dejando incluso que Yoh la tratara como una niña pequeña al darle unas cucharadas de sopa a la boca.

Daban cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando llegaron a su departamento; esa noche Anna se dispuso a hacer lo que había prometido: es decir..._ "Todo lo que Yoh quisiera hacer"_, incluida la sopa, la cuenta, la pequeña caminata, los gestos cariñosos de abrazarla o tomarla de la mano, etc.

Y esa noche había terminado agotada entre sus brazos, relax, cansancio, ilusión, plenitud, todo al mismo tiempo, sucumbió a su ternura de hombre que se pronto se vuelve niño junto a ella, dispuesto a tomarla de la mano y guiarla a través de sus propios fantasmas y miedos.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo se había marchado; al despertar se sintió regocijada y tranquila, pero al instante volvió a sentirse sola; ¿Dónde estaría?, su trabajo era con ella y Anna no recordaba que Yoh tuviera alguna cita laboral.

Solo una vez se había sentido de esa forma; lo recordaba de su adolescencia y era precisamente la razón por la que había reforzado su muralla para con los demás; algunos solían decir que el primer amor no se olvida; y era cierto... el de ella le había hecho mucho daño y ella nunca lo había olvidado; lo último que recordaba de él, era estar en una posición similar a la de ese momento, y una cortante frase por parte de él... _"Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas"_

Con un mal sabor en la boca, Anna se puso de pie aún envuelta en la sábana que afianzó con mayor ímpetu a su cuerpo, ¿Dónde estaría su ropa?... _"Ah... claro, desperdigada por todo el apartamento de Yoh"_, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que había hecho?, se preguntó al salir de la habitación...

¿Qué se supone que hacía ella en el departamento de...?

Pero entonces tuvo que detener su pregunta; cuando encontró sobre una silla su ropa perfectamente doblada, incluyendo la ropa interior, aquello la hizo sonrojarse; pero más sonrojo tuvo al notar la florecilla silvestre que hacía contrapeso a un papel sobre su ropa.

Aún insegura miró a ambos lados primero; Yoh efectivamente no estaba en el pequeño apartamento, tampoco era como si tuviera muchos lugares en los que ocultarse, ella había insistido en que se mudara, pero el fotógrafo argumentaba que prefería su vida sencilla, a lo que esa noche había agregado que... la prefería, siempre y cuando ella estuviera en ella.

Cogió la nota y la flor con cuidado

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**"Hola Bella durmiente:**_

_**No te enfades, es que ayer no hice las compras y no hay nada para desayunar, regreso pronto...**_

_**PS. 1: Te dejé un regalo sobre la mesa; tenía que ocuparme en algo mientras te veía dormir.**_

_**PS. 2: TE AMO**_

_**Yoh."**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una tenue sonrisa amilanó sus dudas y fantasmas del pasado, releyó como una chiquilla el último PS. e imaginó escuchar la voz de Yoh susurrándole al oído, muy de cerca; pronto se dijo a sí misma que comenzaba a actuar como una tonta sensiblona, por lo que dejó la nota sobre su ropa y recordó el primer PS... ¿Un regalo?

Aún con la florecilla en la mano se acercó a la mesa del comedor; todo en el apartamento de Yoh era relativamente cercano; pero al acercarse y ver el "Obsequio" sintió la tensión recorrerla hasta la punta de sus cabellos, a la par que sentía calientes sus mejillas y orejas, definitivamente con los colores subidos al rostro.

¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo?... ¿Qué hacía ella en ese papel?, suaves trazos iban y venían, uniéndose muchas veces hasta captar su figura semidesnuda, no cabía duda... era ella... ¡Ya la escucharía Yoh cuando regresara!, ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar el dibujo ahí? ¡En medio de la mesa!

Pero luego se dijo... "_Bueno, al menos no son fotografías_"; pero por si las dudas revisaría la cámara del actor, solo por si las dudas, minutos después no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver de nuevo su dibujo, entonces se fijó en una inscripción al reverso.

_**"No te enfades Annita, te veías tan hermosa que no lo pude evitar"**_

"_Hasta intuyó que me enfadaría_", se dijo Anna y sonrió de lado; rato después se preocupó de la hora por primera vez en el día, pasaban de las 10 de la mañana... ¡Santo cielo! ¡Hacía años que no se dormía hasta tan tarde!.

Automáticamente sus preocupaciones diarias la atacaron, recordó entonces a Ren y Tamao, ¡Los había dejado en su oficina pese a la importancia que tenía encararlos por fin!, se recriminó a sí misma por ello, ¿Por qué simplemente se permitía perder los estribos cuando Yoh Miyajima aparecía?; tan rápido como pensó en ello una vocecita le preguntó... _¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?, _ entonces miró a su alrededor, hasta toparse con la cama revuelta y la respuesta automáticamente fue un rotundo "_NO_"

Aunque una parte de sí misma se sintiera un poco incómoda, su idea de marcharse con Yoh, definitivamente no terminaba con ella durmiendo en su cama e interrumpiendo su ritmo de vida; muchas revistas decían que eso era lo que los hombres detestaban; y aunque ella en un principio consideraba "LOCAS" a las mujeres que prestaban atención a esos artículos, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba incomodando... eso sin contar con que ya estaba preocupada por lo que estuviera sucediendo en su oficina.

_"Ok, estaría más tranquila si tuviera mi celular y pudiera llamar a mi oficina"_, se dijo Anna, aunque lo primero era lo primero... debía ponerse ropa encima.

Rato más tarde Yoh regresó, ella precisamente terminaba de colocarse el vestido de nuevo...

- Hola Annita-. Dijo Yoh cuando colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

- Hola-. Saludó Anna y cuando menos se lo pensó él le robó un beso.

Tenía que admitirlo; acorde a lo que conocía del carácter de Anna, Yoh se había marchado esa mañana pensando que ella se habría marchado cuando regresara, con las compras o sin ellas; por eso se sintió el doble de feliz cuando la vio salir de la habitación e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, contento después de que ella se sorprendiera tanto... definitivamente Anna era una criatura única.

Era tan única como suya, ahora en todos los significados que esa palabra tenía; la conocía, Anna podía ser la mujer más implacable y fuerte de todas cuando lo requería; y él la amaba de esa forma, como también amaba la fragilidad que tan escasas veces dejaba aflorar de su ser; incluso en ese preciso momento, estaba seguro que la "Gran mánager estrella", se estaba debatiendo entre las dos mujeres que convivían dentro de ella; quizá tratando de averiguar cuál era la indicada para el momento.

- Uhmm, traje un poco de todo-. Dijo Yoh muy contento mientras tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella hacia la mesa-. Pan blanco, integral, mermeladas, algo de jamón y queso... ah... también, leche... y jugo, ¿Te antojas de algo?

Y al parecer su debate no terminaba aún, podía verlo en sus ojos...

Anna miraba entonces las compras sobre la mesa; seguramente cualquier otra mujer se habría sentido tremendamente conmovida por ese detalle, por el que Yoh quisiera atenderla; pero ella... ella era demasiado complicada como para poder evitar llenarse de preguntas ante ese gesto; por ese gesto y por cualquier gesto que Yoh tuviera con ella luego de su última noche; detestaba admitirlo, pero... no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar, y mucho menos de qué decir... para ese entonces lo único medianamente cuerdo en su confusión, era la posibilidad de salir corriendo.

- Anna...-. La llamó Yoh.

- Yo... disculpa-. Logró decir Anna y le observó unos segundos.

- ¿Disculpa?-. Repitió Yoh sin entender.

- Por... quedarme...-. Siguió Anna-. ...Dormida... por quedarme...

- Hey-. Susurró Yoh avanzando un poco y tomándole de los brazos-. _"Anna"..._

Solo ante el contacto, Yoh pudo darse cuenta que estaba temblando.

- No debería estar aquí-. Dijo Anna mirando al suelo-. No debiste ir de compras por mi... si... si no me hubiera quedado, no tendrías que...

Pero entonces, Anna no pudo terminar de hablar, en especial porque lejos de una mueca de disgusto Yoh estaba sonriendo; luego una risita ronca terminaron por confundir más a Anna mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura, provocando la suficiente cercanía para causarle un respingo en la columna y de paso no dejarle opción a bajar la mirada.

Los ojos de Yoh la miraban cariñoso; recordaba esa mirada sobre sí toda la noche, era precisamente esa mirada la que no daba lugar a dudas sobre los sentimientos de Yoh, y sin embargo provocaban su propia sensación de estarlo engañando; aún no habían hablado nada de Hao Asakura; ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza alguna sospecha; se lo había dicho; las pistas que Yoh tenía señalaban directamente a Ren y eso la hacía sentir culpable, ¿Qué pasaría cuando le tocara enfrentar a Hao?, ¿Cómo le explicaría ella que le había negado la existencia de una persona tan parecida a él?... y si... ¿Esa mirada que ahora le dirigía se borrara para siempre?

- Si no te hubieras quedado-. Dijo Yoh sacándola de sus pensamientos-. No habría tenido las horas más hermosas de toda mi vida.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siempre hacía o decía algo que la dejaban a ella sin opción de reaccionar de forma objetiva?, ahora no podía negar a su palpitante corazón, como tampoco podía negar su sonrojo, ni la tibia sensación de los dedos de Yoh acariciando su rostro, ni tampoco sus repentinas ganas de llorar.

- No tengas dudas sobre mí, por favor-. Pidió Yoh-. Te adoro Anna... y eso no podrá cambiarse.

- No digas eso-. Dijo Anna dándole la espalda y saliendo de su alcance.

- ¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó él impidiendo que se fuera.

- Nada es eterno Yoh-. Aclaró Anna volviendo un poco la mirada hacia él-. Lo que sientes puede desaparecer... yo puedo desaparecer o incluso tú mismo... y entonces... habrá cambiado.

- Tú o yo podemos desaparecer Anna-. Respondió Yoh-. Pero no lo que sentimos, creí que te había quedado claro ayer...

- No estoy negando lo que sucedió ayer-. Dijo Anna afrontándolo-. Sé qué pasó... y YO quise que pasara... y no me voy a arrepentir nunca de eso.

- Entonces...-. Quiso decir Yoh, pero fue el turno de Anna de silenciarlo al colocar los dedos sobre su boca.

- Entonces... no hay arrepentimiento-. Dijo Anna-. Pero... así como discutimos, así como dejamos de vernos... puede volver a ocurrir, no hay un "Siempre", es más fácil de esa forma... así... duele menos la idea de...

- No volveré a dejarte-. Interrumpió Yoh.

- No hagas promesas...

- No estoy prometiendo nada-. Aclaro Yoh-. Es algo que voy a hacer... ayer te lo dije, estar lejos de ti sobrepasó mi propia resistencia.

-¡Es que NO QUIERO que resistas!-. Dijo Anna y lo separó de ella-. ¿No entiendes?, no se trata de resistir para ninguno de los dos... es que... a veces... a veces creo que estarías mejor sin mí,

- No digas eso ahora-. Dijo Yoh tomándola del brazo-. ¡No puedes ahora decir que no me quieres a tu lado!

- ¡No, no, no!-. Dijo ella abandonando la barrera que intentaba construir, entonces sujetó a Yoh del rostro-. ¡No estoy diciendo eso!... yo... Te amo Yoh...

- E-Entonces qué...-. Trató de decir él.

- Comprendí que no puedo admitir que amo a alguien y al mismo tiempo lastimarlo-. Dijo Anna-. Siento... que más allá de ser un amor, puedo ser más una interrupción... te he lastimado-. Yoh abrió la boca listo a contradecirla; pero ella no lo permitió-. ¡Y no se te ocurra negar que lo he hecho!...; te he confundido... te... ¡Te he herido!, ¡Te he provocado dudas y...!

- ¡Anna detente ya!-. Respondió Yoh enérgicamente, a quien la cristalina mirada de ella le habían dejado notar que sentía muy profundamente cada palabra que decía-. Quita de tu cabeza la idea de que eres una interrupción en mi vida... ¡JAMÁS vuelvas a repetirlo!

Anna abrió la boca lista a refutar; pero entonces él lo impidió.

- ¡Tú eres mi vida Anna..! ¿Puedes entender eso?.

El leve ceño fruncido de Yoh no amedrentó a Anna, ni siquiera que le gritara; si los ojos de la implacable mujer se encontraron en ese momento abiertos de par en par se debía a la afirmación tan potente y segura que Yoh había hecho, "¡_Eres mi vida!_", ¡Y cómo quería ella dejar de pensar y zambullirse en la emoción que le daba esas palabras!... pero como respuesta solo le miró con cierta tristeza.

- Está bien-. Dijo Yoh-. Si no puedes entenderlo, está bien... pero al menos ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Entonces ella elevó la mirada y tras unos segundos elevó la mano hacia el rostro de Yoh.

- ¿Aún... ?... ¿Aún me consideras tu vida cuando...?... ¿... te provoco dudas y dolor, Yoh?-. Preguntó Anna siguiendo con la mirada la caricia que ejercía sobre la mejilla de Yoh hasta fijarse en sus ojos-. ¿Aún cuando sigo ocultando cosas que...?

- Admito que...-. Le cortó Yoh cogiendo su mano-. Esas dudas las tendré hasta que decidas que es tiempo de que las sepa... ayer decidí que no me interesa saberlo.

- Puedes llegar a odiarme Yoh-. Dijo al fin Anna-.

- No...-. Respondió él.

- Sí... puedes llegar a hacerlo-. Dijo Anna alejándose-. ¡Puedes...!

- NO-. Interrumpió Yoh obligándola a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos-. Puedo llegar a estar muy enfadado, MUCHO, pero por mucho que te esfuerces o por mucho que me esfuerce yo mismo... no podría llegar a odiarte...

- No puedes estar seguro...-. Dijo Anna.

- Claro que sí-. Dijo Yoh instándose a la calma-. Te amo... y tú me amas; eso es todo lo que vale para mí... además... sé que no harías nada por hacerme daño.

- A veces las buenas intenciones... no impiden que lastimemos a quienes amamos-. Argumentó Anna desviando la mirada.

- Aún así...-. Agregó Yoh obligándola a mirarlo-. Estoy seguro... Anna mírame.

Ella no lo hizo de primer momento sino hasta que Yoh levantó su mentón.

- Por favor, mírame-. Pidió Yoh de nuevo-. Y créeme...

Anna se rindió, sujetó la mano de Yoh y se ordenó a sí misma el no bajar la mirada, pero entonces Yoh aprovechó sus manos juntas para colocarla de espaldas contra su pecho, abrazándola tiernamente, para después acercar sus labios a su oído, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, y feliz porque no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

-_** "No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra **_

_**o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse; **_

_**... es un faro eternamente fijo, que desafía a las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse..."**_

Anna cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba ese verso, apoyando ligeramente la cabeza contra el cuello de Yoh, entonces él continuó.

_**"... El amor no varía con sus breves horas y semanas, sino que se afianza incluso hasta en el borde del abismo"**_

_"El amor se afianza aún al borde del abismo..."_-. Se repitió Anna luego de que Yoh callara-. _"Yoh"_-. Se dijo a sí misma colocando los brazos sobre los del hombre que la abrazaba por la cintura, cerró los ojos intentando bloquear los pensamientos contradictorios y abandonarse a la calidez que le brindaba ese hombre-. _"Yoh me abraza y siento que todo el mundo puede desaparecer... me siento segura... y... y a la vez tengo miedo, porque ahora sé que si él llegara a faltarme yo..."_

- El amor puede transformarse en muchas cosas-. Dijo Yoh de pronto-. Pero nunca puede cambiar al odio... es imposible.

- Y usas a Shakespeare para ó Anna medio despertando de su pequeño letargo.

- Me crees ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Yoh.

- No me estás dejando opción-. Respondió Anna-. Pero tú si la tienes...

- Anna...-. Comenzó Yoh dispuesto a refutar, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Solo recuérdalo, nada más-. Pidió ella y rindió su resistencia a una pequeña sonrisa-. Vamos a desayunar, ¿Sí?

Yoh no refutó aquello; subliminalmente Anna se había rendido o al menos eso quería pensar y así lo hizo mientras preparaba el desayuno, pillándola de vez en cuando con la mirada perdida; no obstante algo había cambiado en el trato de Anna para con él; y sí... aún se esforzaba por permanecer fría o distante; pero luego de cortas insistencias abría su corazón como lo había hecho desde que salieron de Kyo's Management la noche anterior.

Anna era sin lugar a dudas una criatura única; como había pensado antes, diseñada para su vida y para su cuerpo; y él la conocía quizá como nadie la había llegado a conocer, con todos sus bemoles, con sus altibajos, con sus maneras y con sus manías; por eso no se enfadó cuando ella negó rotundamente el quedarse en el apartamento por ese día; cuando refutó con más de 15 argumentos que tenía que regresar a trabajar; ni tampoco cuando estuvieron al borde de una pelea por su insistencia; al final la "urgencia" por regresar al trabajo, finalizó en una llamada a Ayumi; "Comunicándole" que se encargara de la oficina por ese día.

Y aunque Anna no quisiera admitirlo, el escape que Yoh le estaba ofreciendo era precisamente lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente; entonces, al menos por un día, Anna dejó de ser la "Gran Mánager estrella"; y se limitó al papel de una mujer, en un día común, con una vida común.

Nadie que conociera a Anna Kyoyama hubiera dado crédito a sus ojos de verla ese día; la "Gran ejecutiva" como una ciudadana de a pie, vestida con simpleza, cogida de la mano con quienes considerarían un perfecto "Don ningunillos", paseando por la playa y las calles céntricas de la ciudad; comiendo helados y por último en el extremo de los extremos correteando en la playa y mojándose los pies.

Yoh, sobraba decir que estaba más que encantado; aunque al principio le costó lograr que Anna se soltara e hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera (Excepto regresar a trabajar o estar atenta al celular); al final terminaron sentados en medio de la arena cálida; Anna dejó de protestar por estarse llenando de arena, pues según ella, como tendrían que regresar a pie al departamento _"Sería la loca de la arena"_; pero entonces la protesta cesó cuando Yoh prácticamente se cubrió de arena las piernas con el argumento: _"Listo... así seremos dos los locos". _

- Lo siento-. Dijo Anna a rato de estar viendo el atardecer.

- ¿Por?...-. Preguntó Yoh, quien la tenía abrazada por el talle y apoyada en su pecho.

- Sólo por...-. Comenzó Anna y cerró los ojos-. Buscarle... 5 al pies al gato, creo...

- ¿Estás contenta?-. Preguntó Yoh.

- Mjm-. Musitó ella asintiendo-. ¿Y tú...?

- Uhm...-. Titubeó Yoh y miró al sol a punto de meterse en el mar, entonces miró a su pecho y acarició la mejilla de ella-. Espera...

Anna no comprendió de primer momento la respuesta, mas lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de Yoh acercarse al suyo arrancándole un beso que logró hacer durar unos segundos; para más sorpresa suya al finalizar, Yoh miraba pícaro hacia el sol que había terminado de ocultarse; parecía victorioso por algo.

- Gracias...-. Dijo él y la estrechó un poco más.

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó Anna completamente fuera de pista.

- Ah... jijiji, es que... ya puedo tachar una de las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morirme-. Dijo Yoh muy feliz.

- Y yo repito... ¿Ah?ó Anna.

- Ya sabes, una lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de morir"-. Dijo Yoh-. Una de ellas era besar a la mujer de mi vida al morir la tarde en la playa.

Luego rompió a reír del súbito y fuerte sonrojo de Anna entre sus brazos.

- Jijijiji... bueno, llevo haciendo la lista desde que tengo 10 años-. Dijo Yoh-. Estaban además cosas que no podré cumplir nunca, pero que a los 10 años los creía posibles... como, no sé... viajar a la luna; tomar una siesta en la punta de una palmera... jajajajaja

-¿ Y lo del beso lo deseaste a los 10?

- De hecho a los 16-. Corrigió Yoh-. También desee cosas como viajar en globo, vivir de lo que me gusta hacer, que dicho sea de paso también es gracias a ti ahm... ; tener un blog, conseguirme un clon...

- ¿Un clon?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Ah, eso... bueno es que yo fui hijo único; y como mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi... padre, no volvió a casarse no pude tener hermanos-. Dijo Yoh.

- Y... ¿Querías tenerlos?-. Preguntó Anna.

- Es extraño, pero...a ratos imaginaba que los tenía-. Dijo Yoh.

- ¿Por qué, acaso... te sentías...?

- ¿Solo?-. Completó Yoh y Anna indicó con la mirada que había dado en el clavo-. No, era extraño, pero no me sentía solo... es decir, no tuve hermanos , pero... a veces imaginaba que tenía alguno o sentía que tenía alguno... y... era extraño, con el tiempo dejé de sentirme así, aunque al inicio podía ponerme irritado, triste o muy contento de la nada y por ningún Yoh-. Rara vez volví a sentirme de esa forma luego de los 16...

- _"¿Y si realmente fueran hermanos?"_-. Se preguntó Anna-. _"Legalmente Hao Asakura es hijo único, pero... si hubiera una forma de saber "_

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Yoh.

- Nada...-. Respondió ella enderezándose-. Comienza a hacer frío... regresemos ya.

- Te... ¿Molestaste por la lista?-. Preguntó Yoh mientras ella se ponía de pie.

- No, no es eso... solo-. Titubeó Anna-. Pensé de nuevo en la oficina... supongo que la fuerza de la costumbre.

- Aún así ya es tarde para regresar ¿No crees?-. Dijo Yoh también poniéndose de pie.

- Y no lo haré...-. Dijo Anna sacándose la arena de encima y dándose la vuelta-. Al menos hasta mañana no tengo intención de volver a mi rutina.

Yoh también sacudía su ropa, cuando captó un mensaje oculto en lo último dicho por Anna, algo que le hizo girar el rostro gratamente sorprendido y hasta cierto punto emocionado.

- ¡¿E-Eso quiere decir qué...?-. Alcanzó a decir Yoh cuando descubrió que Anna ya estaba camino a la acera-. ¡Anna!

La mujer se detuvo y solo giró un poco el rostro, volviendo a una pose mandona aunque suavizada con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Yoh.

- Tengo frío-. Dijo Anna lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara; aunque usando un tono de mandato que parecía decir: _ "¿Qué esperas para venir?"-._Vamos a casa Yoh.

Definitivamente esa mujer tenía la capacidad o el don de elevarlo a la gloria o estrellarlo contra rocas puntiagudas con solo una sonrisa o una sola frase; ese "vamos a casa" significaba para Yoh que Anna ya lo veía como parte de su vida; llamaba "casa" a su apartamento, y de forma muy sutil auguraba que se quedaría con él esa noche... definitivamente no podía estar ni más contento con la idea, ni pedir más felicidad.

Esa fue otra noche en la que los problemas se quedaron entre las arenas de la playa; Anna dejó de pensar en Ren y Tamao, hasta dejó de pensar en el mismo Hao para enfocarse por completo en Yoh... aunque claro, la tranquilidad duraría lo que la mañana siguiente llegaba... junto al diario matutino.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Cambios, Cambios, Cambios... Kotaro Namiya simulaba teclear los documentos en la pantalla, pero su atención estaba fija en la oficina de su jefe desde que la señora Tao había llegado; entendía que ella trabajaba para la empresa y aportaba sinopsis que luego Hao recopilaba y mandaba que se transformaran en Storyboards; sin embargo hasta ese día la señora Tao solo dejaba su trabajo y esperaba una respuesta telefónica o la indicación por parte de Hao para que continuara sus escritos... NUNCA, pero NUNCA había ido a trabajar a la misma oficina y menos tan temprano; aunque... por demás estaba decir que su jefe estaba encantado con la idea; ya que ni bien llegó le hizo traer una computadora personal para que la señora Tao se instalara en la misma oficina que él.

- Te va a dar tortícolis de tener el cuello así-. Le distrajo la voz del secretario del lobby-. ¿Qué tanto miras que te...? ... Oh...-. Finalizó el hombre al ver la escena en la oficina.

Adentro Tamao se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio de Hao, el ejecutivo tecleaba algunas cosas lo mismo que la mujer, tenían cada quien un café y un platillo de dulces que de vez en cuando comían; el secretario entonces vio que en un descuido sus manos se chocaron y ambos terminaron riendo de ello.

- ¿No es la señora...?-. Preguntó el secretario.

- Tao...-. Completó Kotaro-. Están así desde que llegó... hace como 3 horas.

- El jefe luce contento... pero, ¿Desde cuándo deja que lo acompañen mientras trabaja?

- Lo absolutamente increíble es que en este momento está cerrando tratos vía Internet con Corea, con Norteamérica y encima con Inglaterra-. Dijo Kotaro-. Lo monitoreo desde aquí y ya le he corregido 3 veces.

- Pues no parece perturbado por haberse equivocado-. Comentó el Secretario-. Luce feliz.

- Eso es lo increíble-. Dijo Kotaro-. Además está comiendo dulces...

-Pues... le gustarán ¿No?-. Dijo el secretario.

- Nunca los ha pedido antes-. Dijo Kotaro.

- No hagas drama, el jefe está de buen humor, es todo-. Dijo el secretario-. Aquí te traje algunas encomiendas que dejaron en el lobby.

- Ok... se las llevaré al señor Asakura-. Dijo Kotaro recibiendo algunos sobres y entonces se puso de pie.

- ¡Qué prisa!-. Dijo el secretario listo para marcharse-. Eres un chismoso.

- No me digas que no te da curiosidad-. Dijo Kotaro señalando la oficina de Hao.

- La curiosidad mató al gato ¿No has escuchado eso antes?-. Preguntó el secretario.

- Bien...-. Dijo Kotaro dejando los sobres en el escritorio y sentándose de nuevo-. Además aún tengo que ver que no vuelva a equivocarse... algo me dice que el buen humor le durará lo que la señora Tao se quede aquí.

- jaja.. para tu mala suerte-. Rió el secretario-. Bueno... ¡Nos vemos, regreso a mi trabajo!

_"El señor debería tener más cautela en su relación con la señora"_-. Pensó Kotaro mientras analizaba el enlace de Hao con los otros países por su computadora-. _"No hacen nada malo, pero... podría malinterpretarse, si no fuera que el actor es su amigo...¡bah! ¡Ahora resulta que Tei tiene razón y soy un chismoso!... ¡Kotaro vuelve a trabajar!_"

Adentro Tamao se sentía sumamente tranquila; tecleaba ágilmente cuanta idea se le viniera a la cabeza, luego releía y releía, borraba y corregía, y de cuando en cuando miraba a Hao atento en su propia pantalla; casi nunca se detenía a pensar o analizar las cosas respecto a Hao; ni de su carácter ni de su físico; aunque cuando lo conoció en Seúl le pareció de lo más atractivo; ¿Quién iba a decir que un hombre así terminaría siendo su amigo?, al igual que Ren al inicio, Hao y ella eran perfectos extraños unidos casualmente por la amabilidad de él en un país extraño; y ahora de jefe y empleada, amigo y amiga...

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Hao y Tamao se dio cuenta que se le había quedado mirando, entonces algo nerviosa regresó su atención a su propio computador.

- Eh... sí...-. Respondió ella-. Sólo... creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Entonces lo vio regresar su atención a la pantalla; tenía cierto aire intelectual con anteojos en el rostro; era la primera vez que Tamao le veía de esa forma, Hao era un tipo peculiar; definitivamente guapo, de apariencia fuerte, el cabello largo era un rasgo más que lo distinguía; nunca pensó antes que el cabello largo fuera atractivo en un hombre, pero obviamente Hao era la excepción... aunque en ese momento recordó que lo primero que le llamó la atención de Hao, apenas lo conoció, fue su sonrisa; aquella sonrisa gentil que siempre tenía con ella.

"Enfócate en el trabajo"-. Se dijo Tamao volviendo a teclear, ¿De cuándo a esa parte se quedaba viendo a Hao o se ponía a pensar en su pasado con él?-. "Bueno, al menos no he divagado lo suficiente como para no cumplir con el avance de la sinopsis"

Y vaya que había avanzado; ahora solo quedaba ver que Hao estuviera conforme con la historia; aunque tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto; ella había escrito todo eso completamente tranquila, libre de presiones y libre de preocupaciones también; le daba algo de pena admitirlo; pero... estaba segura que eso se debía a que estaba con Hao.

Así el tiempo fue pasando; Hao se apresuró en terminar cuanto antes sus pendientes para poder ayudar a Tamao; aunque muy en el fondo comenzaba a sentir que más que "Ayudar", era su perfecta excusa para estar cerca de ella; no obstante, luego de una mirada curiosa por parte de Kotaro, prefirió volver a una "Distancia prudente", Japón era un país sumamente reservado; él siempre había pensado que en ocasiones "Demasiado" reservado; incluso se lo decía a Ren a menudo, cuando soltaba algún escándalo.

- _"Aquí te hacen drama, pero si fueras norteamericano, te festejarían los affaires"-. _Solía decirle.

- _"Cuando estés en Roma, haz lo que los romanos hacen"_-. Contestaba Ren-. _"Además a mi no me pueden probar nada, solo les encanta presumir que tengo relaciones con mis co-protagonistas, así que... no me complico de más... aunque si Anna se mete, es otro el cantar"_

_- "Jajajaja, te salió un verso sin esfuerzo, señor "Galán"-. _Respondía Él_-."Aunque sí, en lo personal esa mánager tuya es totalmente impredecible... más te valdría andarte con cuidado_"

- _Si claro... como TÚ... comprenderás_-. Decía Ren en tono irónico.

- _Ya te dije que a mí me descubren menos de las que te inventan_-. Respondía él y daban el tema por acabado para soltarse a reír o cambiar de tema simplemente.

Hizo una breve pausa al recordar esa vieja camaradería, a esas alturas no estaba seguro de si algún día volvería a tener la misma relación con Ren algún día; no obstante observaba a Tamao solo unos segundos luego de dudar, era muy posible que ella no lo quisiera más que cómo amigo; y a él se le complicaba la situación mucho más, debido a que se había implicado mucho con ella sin pretenderlo.

¿Dudaba acaso de su capacidad de conquista?, pues tenía motivos, en principio no sabía cómo tratar a Tamao; es decir, si hacía algo "Típico de conquista", fácilmente podía asustarla o darle razones para renunciar, y NO... el trabajo era quizá su principal nexo con ella... por otro lado estaba Ren, su amigo de toda la vida que a SU juicio llevaba una relación de "apariencia" con ella; pero su amigo al fin, con todo y sus conductas extrañas... ¿O lo había dejado de ser realmente?

_- "Estoy enamorado de ella"_-. Se dijo Hao y con esa certeza cerró sus pensamientos para las dudas; en ese preciso momento Tamao le sonrió con amabilidad-. _"Puedo hacer que ella me quiera... y que me quiera bien; sin trampas,... lo siento si Ren se ofende o si comienza a sentir que la quiere, no la ha sabido valorar"_

- ¿Crees que hasta aquí ya esté bien el avance?-. Preguntó Tamao luego de terminar de corregir la última página.

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Hao desprevenido.

- Que si está bien el avance hasta aquí-. Repitió Tamao.

- ¿Corregiste la última página?-. Preguntó Hao.

- Acabo de hacerlo-. Sonrió Tamao.

Hao se acercó entonces a analizar su pantalla revisando que esta vez el escrito no tenía error.

- Cambiaste el último diálogo-. Agregó Hao.

- Ehm... ¿No debí?, es que... no lo sé, sonaba repetitivo, es decir... se parecía mucho al final de la anterior sinopsis que te entregué-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿E-Está mal?

- No es el editor quien le dice al escritor qué es lo que debe escribir-. Dijo Hao y sonrió-. He notado que parte de tu narrativa ha mejorado mucho, por otro lado tus sinopsis son más largas que las primeras que hiciste... cuando terminemos con los resúmenes de tu primera historia, puede que estés lista para escribir un guión por ti misma.

- ¿Un guión?... es que... no lo sé, ¿No es pronto?, es decir solo he hecho sinopsis, y... y bueno aunque me apena decirlo, no tengo ni la menor idea de para qué sirven...-. Respondió Tamao agachando un poco la mirada-. Un guión debe ser completamente distinto... más complejo, más extenso...

- Sí, es más largo que una sinopsis, pero... ¿No te dije antes lo que hacía con las sinopsis que me entregas?-. Preguntó Hao.

- No... solo... que servían para formar guiones a la larga-. Dijo Tamao.

- Sí, en efecto... pero no solo guiones, es decir las sinopsis son resúmenes de tu historia, centrados más en la comedia, pero aparte de ello ordeno que elaboren Storyboards con tus trabajos-. Dijo Hao y hasta pareció divertido, ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? se preguntó Tamao.

-¿Story..?- Musitó Tamao sin comprender.

- Son... ahm... Deja, mejor te lo enseñaré-. Propuso Hao y entonces regresó detrás de su escritorio solo para apagar su ordenador, luego checó su reloj de pulsera, casi la 1:00-. Justo a tiempo, vamos Tamao.

- ¿Eh?-. Titubeó Tamao en cuanto lo vio salir de detrás de su escritorio.

- Vamos, están a punto de entrar en su horario de almuerzo-. Dijo Hao y le ofreció la mano, Tamao aún dudaba; no pudo evitar sorprenderse más cuando fue jalada fuera de la oficina.

-¡¿A-Adónde vamos?-. Exclamó Tamao apenas siguiéndole el paso a Hao.

- _"Lo mismo me pregunto yo"_-. Se dijo Kotaro al verlos salir "Cogidos de la mano".

- Vamos a la sala de dibujo y diseño-. Respondió Hao mientras se acercaban al ascensor-. Servirá más que te enseñe lo que hago con las sinopsis a que te lo cuente... aunque si quieres un adelanto, pues... es algo así como "bocetos" de tu historia... como... un cómic.

- ¿En serio?-. Dijo Tamao y entraron al ascensor, inevitablemente terminó sonrojándose cuando Hao la soltó, ¿Todo ese tiempo habían estado cogidos de la mano?-. Ahm... no sabía que podía hacerse eso de una sinopsis.

- Tú nos das una base, y el encargado la transforma y nos da un punto de vista... tengo hechas ya 3 series distintas de los últimos avances, cada serie de un caricaturista diferente-. Explicó Hao-. Ahora conocerás a más miembros del equipo.

Ella rió consigo misma.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada... soy ingenua-. Dijo Tamao de buen talante-. Es que si no me lo dices, en serio yo hubiera pensado que aquí solo trabajaban Kotaro, tu secretario del Lobby y tú

- Podría decirse que somos el equipo externo-. Dijo Hao con una suave sonrisa-. Pero los cerebros de esta empresa son otros.

- ¿Tú no?-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Bromeas?

- ¿Eh?

- Solo hoy te he visto cerrar tratos con países que... es decir América, Inglaterra y Corea, prácticamente negociaste con 3 países de 3 continentes distintos y ... ¡Aún te diste tiempo de ayudarme!-. Dijo Tamao en tono de sincera admiración.

- N-No es para tanto-. Dijo Hao levemente sonrojado-. No eran los "Países"; solo... algunas empresas...

- Eres una persona muy culta-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. Haces grandes cosas...

- Supongo que... como las he hecho toda mi vida no me parece algo interesante-. Dijo Hao compartiendo un pensamiento íntimo-. De hecho eso podría catalogarse de aburrido... SOY aburrido.

- A mi no me lo pareces-. Contestó Tamao con espontaneidad-. ¿Aburrido por dónde?

- _"¿Será que soy distinto porque estoy contigo?"_-. Se preguntó Hao.

Antes había tenido otras relaciones con mujeres; sin embargo él era de la clase de tipos que solían enfrascarse en el trabajo a tal grado de volver a las empresas como su único mundo o su única preocupación; a la larga la compañía femenina resultaba innecesaria si de por medio estaba alguna nueva meta que conquistar.

La verdad, Hao estaba acostumbrado a "agradar", mucho más en lo que a mujeres se refería; todas y cada una le prestaban atención aún cuando él no lo pidiera, ni hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por obtenerlo; siempre había sido así; con normalidad, el final de cada relación que había tenido era común... la señorita en cuestión se aburría de ser ignorada y marchaba hacia otro rumbo; y particularmente él no le daba mayor importancia...

Por eso se preguntaba si era distinto por tratarse de Tamao; ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en Seúl él se hubiera quedado a continuar la "conversación" con ella luego de encontrarla saliendo del ascensor?, ¿Hubiera corrido la misma suerte que las otras mujeres o sería incluso más especial de lo que era en esos momentos?.

- Tienes una opinión muy amable sobre mí... "Señorita"-. Respondió Hao al rato.

- ¿Señorita?-. Repitió Tamao animada-. Jejeje, no me llamabas así desde...

- ¿Seúl?-. Dijo Hao.

- Sí, de Seúl... ¿Quién diría que acabaríamos así, no?-. Dijo Tamao-. Siendo amigos luego de mi desastroso inglés, de tanto tiempo...-. Entonces miró a Hao con una suave sonrisa-. No sé tú pero yo me siento muy agradecida por haberte conocido.

- Yo también-. Respondió Hao y profundizó su mirada-. Eres una persona muy especial para mí Tamao...

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó ella sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían al rostro.

- Pareces frágil, pero eres una chica fuerte-. Dijo Hao-. Te han pasado algunas cosas que podrían hacerte enfadar o... arrebatarte fuerza, pero... por alguna razón no pierdes el ánimo y... eso es algo que admiro de ti.

- Eh.. N-No... no es nada...-. Titubeó ella desviando la mirada-. S-Solo tomo... las cosas por el lado amable, creo.

- Sí... Pero creo que hay algo que tú no sabes de ti misma-. Respondió Hao y ella volvió a mirarle, y ahí estaba él con esa tranquila sonrisa que fácilmente arrebataba el alma-. Tú llevas alegría a quien te conoce Tamao.

- jejejeje ¡Q-Qué cosas dices!-. Rió Tamao y él sonrió en respuesta.

- Siempre cierro contratos, siempre redacto papeles, los firmo y los envío, bueno... los envía Kotaro; siempre estoy viajando, de hecho hasta hace poco pasaba más tiempo en los aviones que en tierra firme... lo... lo que quiero decir es...-. Dijo Hao-. Que hacer lo que tú consideras "Grande", es simple rutina para mí... o al menos lo era hasta el día de hoy.

- ¿Rutina?

- Creo... que eso se debe a que hoy decidiste trabajar conmigo... es la primera vez que encuentro gusto en mi rutina, y no solamente "deber", no he vuelto a viajar desde hace un tiempo, y no porque mis negocios no lo requieran, realicé 3 negocios por computadora en lugar de ir a esos países, como usualmente hacía... pero... he encontrado un buen motivo para estar en tierra firme.-. Finalizó Hao y segundos más tarde la puerta del ascensor se abrió-. Vamos... disponemos de algo de tiempo aún.

_"Un buen motivo para estar en tierra firme"_-. Repitió Tamao mientras salía del ascensor-. ¿Cuál será ese motivo?-. Se le escapó decir.

- ¿Mi motivo?-. Preguntó Hao deteniéndose unos segundos.

- "_¡Ay no!... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?_"-. Se lamentó Tamao roja hasta las orejas-. Jeje... D-Disculpa... a veces divago.

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi motivo para quedarme en tierra?-. Preguntó Hao y de pronto su mirada se volvió intensa, Tamao estaba que se moría de la pena pensando había sido muy indiscreta, había hecho sin querer una pregunta muy personal, DEMASIADO personal.

- Disculpa... no quise preguntar-. Respondió ella apenada-. No debí...

- No...-. Dijo respondió Hao, sintiendo una presión poco frecuente en el pecho, de pronto la idea surgió _"¿Y si se lo digo?"_ -. En realidad Tamao hay algo que tengo que decir...

- jejeje.. ¡No, no! por favor no te incomodes-. Respondió Tamao nerviosa-. A-A veces hablo de más y no me fijo en lo que pregunto, jejeje, no tienes que responder, es algo muy tuyo... yo...

"¡_Trágame tierra, piso de cemento o lo que sea pero tráguenme!", _se decía Tamao mientras trataba d excusarse, "_Si seré inoportuna, ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? ¡Que soy una chismosa!_"

_"Ok..."_-. Pensó Hao parado en seco-. "_Creo que no es el momento aún"_-. No me has incomodado-. Dijo Hao con diligencia-. Pero... tu y yo hablaremos de ese motivo un día...

- ¿Eh?

- Quizá pronto... te contaré ese motivo-. Dijo Hao-. Y entonces necesitaré saber lo que piensas de ello.

- ¿Y-Yo?-. Titubeó Tamao-. Pero... ¿Qué podría opinar yo?

Hao sonrió de lado.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue ese día...-. Dijo Hao-. Para mí es muy importante porque...

Repentinamente un sonidito melódico los interrumpió.

- Disculpa-. Dijo Tamao a darse cuenta que era su celular, apenas daba el segundo timbrazo-. ¿Hola?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**- H-Hola...-. Respondieron y se dejó oír un corto carraspeo, como de alguien que no se esperaba ser atendido tan rápido-. ¿Ya... has terminado?, ya pasan de la 1**

**- ¡Ren!... eh, s-sí, supongo... pero-. Titubeó Tamao, sí, era cierto que había terminado la sinopsis, pero aún estaba por ir a lo de los "Storyboards" con Hao.**

**- ¿Te falta aún?-. Respondió Ren tratando por todos los medios ocultar la molestia que sentía de saber que Hao podía andar cerca-. Re-Recuerda que almorzaremos juntos hoy...  
**

**- S-Sí no... no lo olvidé-. Musitó ella-. Espera un segundo-. Añadió cubriendo el speaker del celular.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Crees que podamos ver los Storyboards después?-. Preguntó a Hao-. Se me ha ido la hora y quedé en almorzar con Ren.

- ¿En serio?-. Se le escapó a Hao en vano intento de disimular molestia.

- Se le metió la idea en la mañana-. Dijo Tamao con inocencia, y en verdad, no tenía idea de por qué Ren supuestamente "quería" comer con ella-. Creí que se le olvidaría, pero... al parecer la que se olvidó fui yo.

Esa última frase provocó que el fastidio se aplacara en el corazón de Hao; a veces Tamao hablaba de Ren como si le molestara de cierta forma; otras reaccionaba como una auténtica mujer lastimada por amor; una de dos, o era sumamente reservada con lo que verdaderamente sentía o...en realidad; y para su suerte; no estaba realmente enamorada de Ren.

- ¿Hao?-. Le llamó ella segundos después, apremiaba una respuesta.

- Tomará tiempo aún el revisar todas las series, podemos hacerlo después-. Dijo Hao al fin.

- Claro, podemos verlos mañana-. Dijo Tamao más animada y eso le devolvió la sonrisa a Hao; ya que significaba que ella estaría con él al día siguiente; con esa idea en mente ya no se dejó afectar porque ella volviera a hablar con Ren.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**- **_**"No exageres, respira... ella está apagando algún computador o algo... MUY lentamente"**_**-. Se decía Ren mientras tanto; por más que quiso agudizar el oído no pudo escuchar más que murmullos y ni siquiera podía distinguir las voces-. **_**"¿Qué hago yo llamándole?, debería de haber ido a la compañía de Hao y punto... ¿Qué tendría de raro?... ah sí, se supone que estás "Cambiando de actitud"... y entrar y sacarla a rastras no es buena señal"**_

**- ¿Ren, sigues allí?-. Le interrumpió la voz de Tamao, y agradeció estar en una señal de alto, porque por la sorpresa arrojó el teléfono al asiento trasero-. ¿Ren...?... creo que colgó, no se le oye...**

**- ¡Qué! ¡Espera, no!-. Exclamó Ren tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, "¡Condenado cinturón!"-**

**- ¿Ren?- Preguntó de nuevo Tamao escuchando OBVIAMENTE el grito de Ren.**

**- ¡No colgué!-. Exclamó Ren demasiado fuerte cuando tuvo el celular en la mano.**

**- Ok... no tienes que gritar-. Dijo Tamao alejando el teléfono de su oído-. ¿Qué tanto haces?**

**- **_**"¡Entre otras cosas haciendo el RIDÍCULO en plena autopista!**_**"-. Pensó Ren-. Estoy manejando...**

**-Ah... es que se escuchó como si se cayera el celular o algo... ¿No estarás usando el speaker del celular no?-. Dijo Tamao-. Menos manejando, siempre llevas el Handfree en el auto...**

**- **_**"Handfree"**_**-. Pensó Ren deseando darse de golpes contra el timón-.**_** "¿Desde cuándo soy tan torpe?"**_**-. ... Ahm, se cayó el auricular del handfree... como sea, ¿Terminaste ya? **

**- Sí ya terminé-. Dijo Tamao.**

**- Ok, estoy en la autopista... pasaré por ti dentro de 15 minutos-. Respondió Ren.**

**- ¿Seguro?, puedo ir a...-. Trató de decir Tamao, **_**"No pienso quedarme esperando otra vez y que él no aparezca"**_

**- Tamao, estoy a 15 minutos del lugar-. Respondió Ren-. Posiblemente te tomará ese tiempo bajar en el ascensor y...**

**- Sí ya sé, pero no sería la primera vez que espero y...**

**- OK...-. Le interrumpió Ren-. Hagamos algo, toma los 15 minutos en el ascensor, 10 en realidad y si no estoy en la entrada cuando salgas tienes completa libertad de irte ¿Te parece bien?**

**- Bien, supongo que sí-. Respondió Tamao.**

**- En serio, solo es para que estés más tranquila... porque si la que demora eres tú entonces...**

**- ¿Qué?, ¿Vas a enfadarte o algo?-. Respondió Tamao a la defensiva.**

**- No, si la que demora eres tú entonces... yo te esperaré-. Contestó Ren y esta vez Tamao no rechistó-. Te veo pronto.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tamao se quedó con la línea del celular dándole el sonido de "Fin de llamada"; Hao a su lado tuvo que recordarle que posiblemente Ren estaría en camino para que ella reaccionara y regresara a la oficina a recoger su bolso, al llegar la despedida el único que se percató del cambio de semblante de Hao fue Kotaro, a quien no le extrañó nada que Hao no le pidiera sacar el ordenador que Tamao había utilizado.

Ella por su parte, todo el trayecto en dirección a la salida anduvo cuestionando la actitud de Ren; es decir, NO era común que quisiera almorzar con ella fuera; la única vez que lo hizo fue porque se la debía por hacerla enfadar y seguramente se habría sentido culpable, aunque claro, esa vez salió corriendo a quién sabe dónde y ni siquiera comió... también, NO era común que Ren estuviera conteniéndose, porque eso hacía, el ímpetu por discutir aún no se marchaba y él solo trataba de contenerse, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?... y más importante aún, ¿Por qué con ella?... y por último, definitivamente NO ERA COMÚN en Ren Tao, que de buenas a primeras resultara ser un hombre paciente, medio nervioso y encima protector; no solo por la llamada, lo había sido en el asunto de Pilika, luego con lo del contrato y Horo; jamás esperó su protección, pero la obtuvo, tan repentina y de forma tan chocante que recién en ese momento era capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido con Ren...

Y ese... "Yo te esperaré", sonaba a otra cosa, parecía tener doble significado, como si de pronto Ren estuviera tratando de... ¿Flirtear?...

_"Es el hambre"_-. Se dijo Tamao sacudiendo su cabeza, entre subir y bajar había demorado más de 15 minutos-. _"Posiblemente se esté muriendo de hambre y por eso fue amable, y posiblemente yo me esté muriendo de hambre para pensar en todas esas cosas"_

Aunque "El hambre" no justificara el comportamiento de Ren el día anterior.

Espantando las ideas de la mente, caminó hacia la salida, ya desde el lobby podía ver que no había ningún auto en la entrada, _"Bien, me voy a casa"_

- Y para variar...-. Se le escapó a pasos de la puerta de salida, y en serio intentó no pensar que Ren pudiera haberse ido con Jeanne... para variar no había llegado.

- Y para variar... te tomaste muy en serio el que te esperaría ¿No?-. Le sorprendió una voz a su lado

Al girar la cabeza allí estaba Ren, acercándose a paso calmado, aparentemente había estado sentado a un costado del lobby; "aparentemente", porque de no haber salido ella por la puerta del ascensor, Ren hubiera subido por ella y probablemente le hubiera dicho algunas NO tan agradables palabras a Hao.

- Creí que...-. Titubeó ella regresando la vista a las afueras del edificio-. C-Como no estaba el...

Ren le siguió la mirada e intuyó lo que ella buscaba.

- El edificio tiene estacionamiento-. Le informó Ren con cierta ironía sana-. No iba a hacerte subir en plena pista ¿No?,

- No... no sabía que había un estacionamiento-. Contestó Tamao-. ahm... ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

- Usualmente preguntaría qué se te antoja-. Respondió Ren-. Pero la última vez no pudiste decidirte y la verdad tengo hambre.

- _"Ja... sí... y luego desapareciste"_ó Tamao sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su nueva predisposición a discutir, entonces se obligó a calmarse-. Bueno, en mi caso sería excelente un Buffet entonces.

Contó entonces el "1, 2, 3" previo a la reacción de Ren; sin embargo él sonrió divertido, desconcertándola completamente.

- Pensé exactamente lo mismo-. Respondió Ren y entonces giró un poco mostrando la ruta con la mano-. ¿Vamos? 

Sentada ya en el asiento del copiloto e intentando distraerse al abrochar el cinturón, Tamao se recordó a sí misma una y otra vez que era preferible guardar distancias; es decir, no tenía literalmente y por el momento motivo alguno para enfadarse con Ren; de hecho él se estaba portando bien; extraño... pero bien; era un récord que en 10 minutos no hubiera soltado alguna ironía; sin embargo era necesario recordar la "Prudente distancia"; esa que le permitía (Algunas veces) no confundirse de más y SOBRETODO... no ilusionarse.

- Tamao...-. La llamó Ren.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué?-. Reaccionó ella aún intentando abrochar el cinturón.

- Tienes el seguro del cinturón al revés... así nunca va a entrar-. Agregó Ren.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El seguro?-. Preguntó Tamao algo desorientada.

- Si, el seguro...ó Ren y entonces cogió el seguro del cinturón de la mano de ella-. Está al revés... va así... ¿Ves?

Un "clic" antecedió a un fuerte sonrojo _"Espacio vital, ¡Distancia prudente! ¡Tamao ¿Qué entiendes por distancia prudente?"_

- Jaja... no me di cuenta-. Logró decir girando el rostro hacia la pared del estacionamiento; "_Uh.. qué interesante, ¡Una pared!"_ pensó, en ese momento cualquier cosa era excusa para no mirar a Ren; luego el sonido del motor y la puesta en marcha contribuyeron a su tranquilidad.

- Estás muy callada-. Dijo Ren al rato-. ¿Pasó algo en tu "trabajo"?

- No, no pasó nada... y te agradecería evitar el tono cuando te refieres a mi "trabajo", ¿Te molesta tanto que trabaje?-. Replicó Tamao.

- No es eso-. Respondió Ren-. Bien, no tocaré más el tema de tu trabajo... y conste que no usé el "Tonito".

- Ok...-. Respondió Tamao _"Vamos tampoco lo tengo que maltratar ¿No?"_, se dijo a sí misma suavizando un poco el rostro-. Y... ¿Q-Qué tal tu día?

- Nada interesante-. Respondió Ren algo más animado de que ella fuera quien retomara la conversación-. Asombrosamente Anna no fue a trabajar hoy... así que técnicamente no tuve que hacer nada.

- ¿No es común que falte Anna?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Común?... muchos incluso apostaron a que le había sucedido algo... digamos que el que Anna no venga a trabajar es igual o sinónimo del fin del mundo, al menos en Kyo's Management-. Respondió Ren.

- ¡Qué exagerado...!-. Comentó Tamao con cierta diversión en la mirada, diversión que automáticamente se reprochó por ser poco considerado con Anna-. Pudo haberse enfermado, ¿La llamaste?

- Como media oficina lo hizo, eso sin contar sus citas laborales-. Dijo Ren-. Pero el celular estaba apagado, eso fue lo más extraño.

- Pero entonces... sí pudo haberle pasado algo-. Respondió Tamao.

- ¿Estás preocupada por Anna?-. Preguntó Ren un tanto curioso, dado que su mánager y ella no se habían tratado demasiado.

- Anna es una buena persona-. Defendió Tamao-. Si pudo haberle pasado algo es natural o... ¿Tiene familia o algo?

- No, ella es hija única y hace mucho tiempo su madre murió, al menos es lo que sé, pero tranquila, ella está bien.

- ¿No dices que no lograron comunicarse con ella?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Porque no me dejaste terminar... nadie pudo comunicarse con Anna, salvo su asistente Ayumi, aunque de hecho...-. Comenzó Ren-. Fue ella la que llamó solo para decir que cancelaran sus citas.

Tras un "oh" por parte de Tamao, segundos después Ren dejó escapar una corta risa.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... es que... en verdad tu preocupación es genuina-. Dijo Ren con cierto tono de admiración.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Te preocupas por las demás personas, hubieras visto tu rostro hace unos segundos, seguramente imaginando a Anna en alguna cama de hospital y de pronto el alivio de saber de ella... y que yo sepa no son las grandes amigas del año-. Respondió Ren.

-Ha... sido amable conmigo-. Dijo Tamao-. No es nada del otro mundo...

- Eso es lo que tú crees-. Dijo Ren

- No es malo...

- No, no lo es... a veces tú exageras, pero... ya entendí que es tu forma de ser-. Dijo Ren.

- Oook... ¿En serio no te pasado nada?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Preguntó Ren a su vez.

- Bueno... no sueles ser tan asequible a menudo-. Respondió Tamao-. Como sea... y ¿Adónde vamos en realidad?

- ¿Adónde?, a almorzar...-. Respondió Ren-. Ah por cierto, ¿Prefieres un buffet clásico o uno solo de mariscos o...?

- Espera, espera, espera-. Le interrumpió Tamao-. ¿También hay buffet clasificados por tipo?, ¿No sería el mismo problema de escoger?

- Buen punto-. Acotó Ren y se quedó pensando unos segundos-. Entonces iremos al centro comercial.

- ¿No sería lo mismo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No, la otra vez estuvimos en otro sector, tienen un patio de comidas también-. Dijo Ren.

- Oye pero...-. Titubeó Tamao.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Eso no te va a traer problemas?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es un lugar público...-. Le recordó Tamao-. Va a haber mucha gente y en cuanto te reconozcan te lloverá la prensa.

- O en cuanto te reconozcan a ti-. Respondió Ren no dándole la importancia que Tamao esperaba... un segundo... ¿Cómo que a ella la reconocieran?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿A mí por qué?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Porque eres mi esposa-. Respondió Ren.

- Ok ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, la figura pública eres tú... el actor eres tú-. Refutó Tamao.

- Es cierto, aún no lo sabes-. Comentó Ren bastante divertido al recordar la "Página web no oficial de Tamao"-. ¿El que en la premiere te pidieran autógrafos no te pareció curioso?

- B-Bueno sí... un poco quizá, pero...

- Eso quiere decir que tienes fans-. Le explicó Ren-. Y los fans hacen... cosas por la gente que admira, en tu caso hasta donde sé... te han creado una página web.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué?-. Exclamó Tamao.

- ¡Tranquila!-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿C-Cómo que página web? ¡¿Cuándo?

- ¡Tamao!, solo es una página web, pero eso prueba que no pasas desapercibida-. Dijo Ren-. No te alarmes.

-P-Pero... ¿Yo?.. es que-. Titubeó ella-. ¿Qué cosas ponen ahi? ¿La has visto?

- Me la enseñó la asistente de Anna días antes-. Explicó Ren-. Me sorprendí como tú... a 10 decibeles menos, pero igual me sorprendí... tenían fotografías tuyas, de ambos también... al parecer hay gente allá afuera muy interesada en saber lo que haces... o lo que hacemos, y cuelgan la información...

- R-Ren... eso quiere decir que nos... Glup... ¡N-Nos están siguiendo!-. Dijo Tamao con una expresión similar al miedo.

- A ver, espera... tranquila-. Dijo Ren dándose cuenta de que la información le había chocado más de lo que hubiera pensado, miró alrededor y luego por los espejos retrovisores, estaban por salir de la autopista; una vez fuera se estacionó en el primer lugar que encontró.

La expresión de miedo en Tamao aún no había pasado

- Creo que no fue tan buena idea decirte lo de la página web-. Murmuró Ren-. Tamao, tienes... solo tienes que tomarlo con calma... entiendo que impacte, pero no te predispongas a delirios de persecución...

- ¿D-Delirios de persecución? ¡Y-Yo no tengo delirios de persecución!-. Refutó Tamao.

- Desde que te dije de la página web, estás hundida en el asiento y mirando por la ventana como si de un momento a otro un paparazzi fuera a aparecer-. Contestó Ren, entonces la tomó de los hombros enderezándola en el asiento-. Los paparazzis son cosa mía, no te siguen a ti...-

- ¿Y-Y como consiguen las fotografías?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Porque son gente normal con cámaras portátiles o cámaras en su celular, que si te ven, te toman una fotografía y ya-. Dijo Ren y la expresión de miedo se profundizó..._ "Ok... mal argumento"._

- ¿Fotografías y ya?... ¡Me estás diciendo que estoy siendo acosada y...!

- ¡No, no!, ¡Quiero decir...!... bueno es que... ¡AH!... mira, los fans no siempre tienen que ser acosadores, ¿O alguien te ha molestado este último tiempo?-. Preguntó Ren

-N-No...-. Respondió Tamao tras unos segundos.

- ¿Recibes llamadas telefónicas, o mensajes de texto constantemente o con contenidos obscenos?-. Siguió Ren y Tamao quedó más roja que asustada

- ¡N-No!

- ¿Cuando sales la gente te sigue en estampida con la esperanza de encontrar una capilla y un juez lo suficientemente ebrio para casarlos?-. Siguió Ren.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-. Exclamó Tamao.

- jajaja, entonces no estás siendo acosada-. Rió Ren.

- Un segundo... ¿Estabas buscando asustarme con todo eso de la estampida y los mensajes de texto obscenos no?-. Preguntó Tamao ante las risas de Ren.

- Jajajajaja ¡Para nada! ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas!, además... jajaja, un poco más asustada y seguramente te habrías desmayado jajajaja-. Rió Ren.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso!ó Tamao, había pasado del miedo a la vergüenza y de ahí como rayo al enfado y... ¡¿Y por qué estaba sonriendo?-. ¡Eso fue cruel!-. Añadió golpeando el hombro de Ren-. ¡Me asustaste, tonto!

- Te asustaste TU sola-. Dijo Ren-. jajajaja... yo solo ayudé a calmarte, escoge... ¿Prefieres el enfado o el miedo?

- Prefiero la tranquilidad si no te importa, muchas gracias-. Replicó Tamao-. Aún no me creo que caiga en tus bromas todavía.

- Es porque soy muy diestro-. Respondió Ren.

- Y volvemos a la humildad... tu sello como siempre -. Añadió Tamao en tono irónico, pero segundos después le dirigió una sonrisa como queriendo decir _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_-. Ok... Supongo que "Gracias"... pero pudiste decirme lo de la página web antes y... con un poco de tacto, yo no estoy acostumbrada al asedio como tú

- Ok... Supongo que "Lo siento"-. Respondió Ren.

- En serio cada vez entiendo menos de tu mundo-. Agregó Tamao-. Creo que mientras no me afectaba directamente no le daba importancia... bueno exceptuando la vez que anunciamos nuestro matrimonio.

- La prensa es un mal necesario-. Dijo Ren-. y en sí es la parte entre buena y mala de mi "mundo" como lo llamas, pero tú ya no estás tan ajena a eso...

- ¿Lo dices por la página web?-. Preguntó Tamao

- Sí... por eso y porque... ya deberías estar acostumbrada-. Respondió Ren con la mirada al frente

- ¿Acostumbrada?, pero... insisto, yo NO SOY la estrella Ren...-. Replicó ella.

- No-. Dijo Ren girando un poco la mirada hacia ella-. Pero eres parte de mi "mundo" ó provocando un gran sonrojo en Tamao que ella intentó disimular mirando a otro lado.

- Ejem... bien, si... si nos van a reconocer de todas maneras entonces da igual-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí, ya... -. Respondió Tamao... _"No te preocupes por mí, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?, esto puede complicar las cosas si yo no puedo controlar mis emociones"_.

Llegar al centro comercial les tomó menos tiempo del pensado, una vez en el estacionamiento y contando con que en el trayecto la conversación prácticamente había sido nula, Ren decidió cortarlo antes de salir del auto.

- Espera un segundo-. Dijo Ren antes de que ella abriera la puerta-. Te... te propongo un trato...

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Tamao sin dudar, es decir... ya los dos sabían muy bien las consecuencias que sus "tratos" les traían.

- Primero escucha los términos-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Qué tal si dejamos los problemas en el auto?

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó ella "_El hambre le está afectando... Y MUCHO_"

- Sí, cualquier problema que tengamos o cualquier preocupación, dejémoslos en el auto y... pasemos un buen rato, como dos personas normales-. Propuso Ren

Tamao se le quedó mirando unos segundos, tras los cuales una sonrisita se asomó a sus labios.

- Ya caigo... estás queriendo tomarme el pelo de nuevo-. Dijo Tamao.

- Oye... estoy hablando en serio-. Repuso Ren algo molesto-. Veamos, ¿Qué hacías de adolescente si venías al centro comercial?

- Ahm... pues venía con Pilika-. Respondió Tamao-. A veces íbamos de compras, o comíamos algo, o... paseábamos, no lo sé... ¿Probarnos ropa que al final nunca comprábamos?... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- ¿Lo pasabas bien?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí, era divertido, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con...-. Trató de decir Tamao.

- Solo digo que tratemos de... divertirnos-. Dijo Ren-. Excepto en la parte de probarnos ropa y no comprarla... ¿Qué dices?

- Digo... que no tengo la menor idea de por qué haces esto; pero...-. "Ya qué más da, estamos embarcados", pensó la joven-. ... está bien...T- Tratemos de divertirnos.

Y fue todo para dejar atrás los problemas o las preocupaciones como había propuesto Ren; aunque a ratos Tamao no podía evitar pensar en si Horo-Horo estaría bien, Ren argumentaba que posiblemente el "Depredador" de su amigo se encontraría vaciando la nevera en ese momento; el hambre pasó a segundo plano luego de comer un pequeño tentempié, y se dedicaron a pasear entre las tiendas.

- Es curioso no querer comprar nada cuando tienes con qué hacerlo; en cambio cuando no tienes lo quieres todo-. Comentaba Tamao revisando algunas prendas, Ren la seguía, en sí ver ropa no era algo que lo matara de la emoción; pero suponía que estaba bien si podían mantener el ambiente de tranquilidad entre ellos.

- Suele pasar-. Respondía Ren-. A decir verdad hace mucho no hago mis propias compras, usualmente la ropa de las grabaciones o de las entrevistas me la dan-. Comentó echando un vistazo alrededor, _"Vaya y luego digo que la paranoica es ella"_, se dijo a sí mismo recriminándose por estar buscando posibles sospechosos de ser periodistas.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Solo... creo que me contagiaste los nervios-. Dijo Ren-. Estaba viendo si no había periodistas...

- ¡¿Dónde?-. Preguntó Tamao alarmada y soltando la blusa que estaba viendo.

- Tamao... no colaboras a calmar los nervios-. Dijo Ren-. No hay ninguno... digo que ahora el de los delirios de persecución soy yo-. Añadió y entonces se percató de un cubículo de ventas en especial.

- Quizá sería mejor si nos disfrazamos-. Propuso Tamao.

- ¿Disfrazarnos?

- Sí... ahm, ponernos un sombrero o... usar lentes o... no sé, algo-. Dijo Tamao.

- No me ha funcionado antes-. Dijo Ren.

- Veamos-. Dijo Tamao sin prestarle atención y antes que Ren pudiera reclamar ella lo jaló del brazo hasta otro sector-. ¡ Ven Ren, rápido!

- ¡¿Adónde vamos?-. Preguntó Ren al ser arrastrado.

- Aquí-. Dijo Tamao deteniéndose y antes que Ren reclamase algo ella le puso unos lentes oscuros en el rostro-. ¿Qué tal éstos?-. Agregó cogiendo un par para ella.

- ¿Lentes de sol?

- Es para tratar de ocultarnos-. Dijo Tamao-. o si no éstos otros...

Ren iba a replicar, pero de pronto una vocecita que usualmente solía ignorar le susurró, ¿Y si solo le siguiera la cuerda?

- Ok, no muy oscuros, ya de por si llaman la atención, tampoco muy grandes-. Dijo Ren.

- Espera... ¿Y si mejor unas gorras?-. Propuso Tamao.

- Puede ser, pero... las gorras deportivas serán extrañas con lo que llevamos puesto, precisamente no es ropa de diario, tú pareces que sales de una reunión de ejecutivos y yo...-. Comenzó Ren.

- Sí, cierto... pero, es que a ti te delata el pico de tu cabello-. Dijo Tamao y Ren no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba.

- Y a ti el cabello rosa-. Respondió Ren cogiendo un mechón del cabello de Tamao.

- Supongo que es muy drástico sugerir un teñido ¿No?-. Repuso Tamao riendo de su propia ocurrencia.

- Supones bien, aunque a mí me vendría bien un cambio de imagen-. Dijo Ren siguiendo el curso de la broma-. ¿Qué tal me vería de pelirrojo?

- ¡Payaso!-. Rió Tamao empujando el hombro masculino-. Lentes serán...

- ¡Sí señora!-. Respondió Ren, entonces recordó el cubículo de venta que había visto momentos antes-. Tamao ve pagando los lentes, vi algo.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Ten-. Dijo Ren sacando su billetera y dándole algunos billetes-. Ya vengo...

- Ok... pero como te vuelvas a desaparecer...-. Trató de advertir Tamao, pero Ren se había hecho humo-. ¿Y ahora?...

_"El de la idea de venir fue él, el de la idea del trato fue él, no va a irse luego de eso ¿Cierto?"_, pensaba mientras pagaba el precio de los anteojos.

- ¿No es usted...?-. Intentó preguntar el cajero tras mirarla detenidamente.

- Esto... No, no... ¿Terminó ya de imprimir el comprobante?-. Dijo Tamao cogiendo los lentes y colocándoselos.

-S-Sí... si señora, tenga-. Titubeó el cajero apenado por haber incomodado a su cliente.

- Gracias...- Respondió Tamao alejándose inmediatamente hasta estar segura tras varias prendas-. Fiu... ¿Dónde estará Ren?, ¿No se supone que no quiere llamar la atención? y se va a quién sabe dónde solo porque "Vio algo"...

Se quedó quieta donde estaba por algún corto tiempo más, en la mano sujetaba aún los lentes de Ren en su estuche y parecía estarlo ahorcando entre sus dedos, quizá imaginando a causa de sus malas experiencias en el tema, que Ren había vuelto a desaparecer; entonces sacó su celular y se le quedó viendo, esperando a que de un momento a otro sonara, para que Ren dijera_ "Me ha surgido un problema"_ ; mejor era estar atenta y preparada.

Minutos después, cuando ya comenzaba a enfadarse pensando que _"AH... ahora encima ni siquiera va a llamar"_, una mano en su hombro la hizo brincar del susto.

- ¡WOW!

- ¿Qué haces aquí escondida?, llevo rato buscándote-. Replicó Ren-. ¿Y por qué estás estrangulando el celular? ¿Esperas una llamada o algo?

- ¡Casi me matas del susto!-. Replicó Tamao.

- No me demoré mucho, me tomó más tiempo encontrarte-. Dijo Ren-. ¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo?

- No me estaba escondiendo-. Replicó ella-. Es que el cajero... creo que me reconoció, me espanté y me vine para acá... además el que se demoró fuiste tú, ¿Adonde fuiste?, en serio Ren, queremos pasar desapercibidos lo más que podamos y lo primero que haces es...

- Cumplir una antigua promesa-. Le interrumpió Ren elevando una cajita ante el rostro desconcertado de Tamao.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Bueno, ábrelo... -. Sugirió Ren .

- ¿Es otra de tus bromas del día Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao tomando la cajita.

- ¿Bromas?, tú decías que el amargado era yo, ¿Lo olvidas?, ya lo dije... es una antigua promesa-. Respondió Ren, Tamao le miró de refilón un rato antes de abrir la cajita, no pudiendo evitar contener el aliento cuando vio lo que contenía.

- Ren...-. Pronunció Tamao conmovida.

- No sé si ahora te haga falta, pero la última vez que estuvimos aquí no cumplí con devolverte tu grabadora-. Dijo Ren-. Es el mismo modelo, aún lo tenían...

Una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro de la chica en esos momentos, miró con cariño el aparato aún protegido en su cajita y luego miró a Ren con similar expresión.

- Gracias...-. Dijo ella-. Creí que lo habías olvidado, de hecho yo lo olvidé también y... no tiene caso, en verdad, gracias...

Ren sonrió en respuesta contento de ser la causa de esa expresión de antaño en Tamao, ella guardó con cuidado la grabadora prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a perderla.

- Oh... casi lo olvido, ten-. Dijo Tamao recordando los lentes de Ren.

- Ok, ahora que estamos "Disfrazados"-. Dijo Ren ofreciendo una mano a su acompañante-. ¿Probamos a ver si nos reconocen?

Tras aceptar la mano de Ren, Tamao entró en una especie de submundo del cual no quería salir; no se la pasaron todo el tiempo cogidos de la mano, es más no llegaron ni a la puerta de las primeras tiendas para soltarse, sin embargo permanecieron juntos, cansados de revisar tiendas en los que Tamao obligó a Ren a colocarse sombreros de distintas formas y él terminó enrollando una gran bufanda alrededor de sus brazos para que se detuviese; a consecuencia de sus juegos la vendedora los obligó a comprar al menos uno de los sombreros y la chalina que Ren había usado para medio atar a Tamao; ambos prefirieron hacerle caso, pagar y salir antes de que la enojada mujer recobrara el ánimo y los reconociera.

Más tarde Ren no comprendió la renuencia de Tamao en contra del helado cuando él le ofreció ir a una gelatería; afortunadamente cerca de la gelatería quedaba una pastelería y comieron la "Tarta de la paz"; ¡Somos las únicas dos personas que comen el postre antes del almuerzo!, comentó Ren y Tamao le dio toda la razón dándole otro bocado a su tarta, rato después se hallaban caminando tranquilamente.

- Apuesto a que esa chica no esperó que una supuesta ejecutiva se comportara como rebelde sin causa-. Dijo Ren al salir.

- ¿Rebelde sin causa yo?, ¡Tú quisiste atarme con la chalina!-. Se defendió Tamao entre risas.

- Sí, pero porque tú me usaste de maniquí humano-. Refutó Ren-. Pero fue divertido.

- ¡Cómo no tenía una cámara!-. Se lamentó Tamao.

- ¿Para qué?, ¿Para subir la información a tu página web?-. Preguntó Ren con doble intención.

- Ja...ja ¡Qué gracioso!-. Dijo Tamao-. Bueno, ahora qué hacemos.

- ¿Asaltar un bando te apetece?-. Bromeó Ren.

- ¡Ya en serio!-. Dijo ella.

- No lo sé, ¿Aún no tienes hambre?-. Preguntó Ren

- No mucha, y si no mal recuerdo dijiste que tenías mucha hambre cuando me llamaste-. Dijo Tamao.

- Supongo que comer el postre aminoró el hambre, llevamos dando vueltas casi 2 horas-. Dijo Ren.

"Sí, cierto, 2 horas en las que increíblemente no hemos vuelto a discutir"-. Pensó Tamao y de pronto se detuvo, sin querer había recordado los sucesos en La India, se sentía igual... aunque estuviera en Japón se sentía igual; pero... ¡No era recomendable socializar de esa forma con Ren!, ¿Por qué estaban allí en primer lugar?, ok... había sido idea de él y obra de él; pero...

- Ren...-. Le llamó ella, Ren se hallaba a unos pasos.

- ¿Sí?-. Respondió Ren despreocupadamente.

- Sé que dijimos "Sin preocupaciones" por hoy; pero... ¿Por qué quisiste ahm... pues, almorzar conmigo?-. Preguntó Tamao elevando la mirada-. ¿S-Solo porque Horo-Horo se quedaba en casa o...? No sé...

Él giró hacia un poco, la respuesta sencilla y sincera era... _"Primero quería alejarte de Hao... pero segundo y quizá más cierto que el primero; quería estar con ella"_, obviamente acorde a su carácter y a la dificultad que tenía de decir lo que realmente sentía, no lo dijo así.

- No hay... no hay motivos ocultos-. Respondió Ren, ella no lució muy satisfecha con la respuesta y al decir verdad él tampoco lo estaba-. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Tamao?

- _"Tengo miedo de estas treguas"_-. Pensó Tamao no animándose a decirlo-. _"Siempre sucede algo después y...duele"_

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Ren cuando ella bajó la mirada.

-_"Por ahora"_-. Respondió Tamao en su mente.

- ¿No... no estás pasándola bien?-. Preguntó Ren acercándose un poco.

- N-No es eso...-. Titubeó ella.

- ¡Qué Bien!-. Dijo Ren aliviado, ella elevó la mirada de nuevo-. Tienes que admitir que "problemas fuera", la pasamos bien juntos.

En ese momento se encontraban en una especie de parque interno, Tamao asintió ante el _"Lo pasamos bien juntos"_; y sí, técnicamente era cierto; cuando dejaban fuera los problemas, simplemente eran felices, pero... siempre había un fin para esos momentos.

- Sí... en momentos así nos volvemos amigos y socios a la vez-. Musitó ella sentándose en una banca-. S-Supongo que es algo que extrañaré cuando..., bueno... ya sabes

- _"Yo no quiero pensar en ese final"_-. Se dijo Ren desviando la mirada, en realidad estaba pasando un buen momento como para pensar en ello; miró a Tamao que miraba a un costado y de nuevo se percató de esa mirada melancólica que se había vuelto tan suya desde hacía un tiempo-. Hey...-. murmuró Ren atrayendo su atención.

Entonces hizo algo que jamás creyó que haría, Tamao no supo cómo reaccionar cuando él se agachó hasta su altura y golpeteó su nariz en el trayecto.

- Trata de no pensar en ello-. Dijo Ren observándola profundamente-. Además dijimos que hoy sin preocupaciones o problemas... y aún nos falta almorzar, así que...

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta de ella antes de asentir suavemente con la cabeza, entonces él tomó su mano, la mirada de ella fue directamente hacia ese gesto, donde sus manos unidas lucían la alianza que los había puesto a los dos en el mismo camino; antes de que pudiera seguir pensándolo él se enderezó halando de ella.

- Vamos a que comas un poco de todo-. Dijo Ren a son de elevarle el ánimo.

- Como cómico eres pésimo-. Refutó ella afianzando su mano con la de Ren.

- Y a ti te encanta golpear mi ego-. Dijo Ren.

- Alguien tiene que ponerte los pies sobre la tierra-. Contestó ella.

Fue entonces que por accidente, reflejo o cosa destinada Ren miró distraídamente para atrás, justo a tiempo de ver a tres mocosos en patineta ir directamente hacia ellos a toda velocidad, lo siguiente se resumió en fracciones de segundo, en los que Ren impulsó el cuerpo de Tamao hacia sí mismo quitándola de la ruta de los tres chiquillos aventureros que con un "WUJUUUU" pasaron por su lado.

Tamao no escuchó ni el "WUJUUUU", ni nada salvo un sonido de ruedas a velocidad; que se bloqueó nada más sentir el torso firme de Ren y sus brazos aprisionándola tan repentinamente que hasta le había privado de la capacidad de seguir respirando, de lo único que era medianamente sensible, era del calorcillo distribuyéndose por su cuerpo y de un latido violento que a esas alturas no podía distinguir si era el suyo, el de Ren o el de ambos.

- Idiotas...-. Farfulló Ren cuando los tres chiquillos pasaron-. ¿Tamao estás bien?

Pero ella no respondió, es más, en ese momento tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca también entreabierta, una mano apoyada en el pecho de él y la otra tiesa a su costado, la garganta comenzaba a secársele a causa del airecillo que a fuerza pugnaba por llenar sus pulmones de nuevo, y con su ingreso sus mejillas se volvieron más rosas que su propio cabello.

- ¿Tamao?-. Llamó Ren sintiéndola respirar profundo, cual si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo-. ¿Ellos no llegaron a tocarte, verdad?

- _"¿Ellos?... ¿Quiénes?... ¡Oh vamos! ¡Reacciona!"_-. Se dijo Tamao.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó de nuevo Ren esta vez separándola un poco para analizarla.

Gran error; peor que el que cometió en la mañana tras el "Cumplido"; ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras, sin imaginarse por el trance que estaba pasando Ren en ese momento, gracias al espectáculo que significaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada de cervatillo amenazado. (Aunque en el real caso de Tamao, era más bien un cervatillo "shockeado")

- Ok...-. Musitó Ren ordenándose a sí mismo poner distancia; pero así como a Tamao le había costado MUCHO esfuerzo hacer que su cabeza se moviera; los dedos de él parecían no obedecer las órdenes de su dueño, preferían estar engarrotados en los brazos de Tamao.

_"Control... control... ¡Recuerda el control! ¡Mantén el control!, ¡El ímpetu puede confundirte más! ¡¿Qué se dijo de los ímpetus y sus consecuencias? ¡No han traído nada bueno!"_-. Se decía el lado racional que le quedaba a Ren y frente a él el lado impetuoso varonil típico-. "_¡Control al demonio! ¡Llevas queriendo acercarte desde ayer y el trío de mocosos te dio la oportunidad perfecta! ¡¿A qué esperas? ¡¿A una notificación judicial o qué?"_

Saciedad o reserva; ímpetu o control, la balanza interna no tergiversaba para ningún lado ni un solo gramo; el tacto se Ren se afianzó sobre la blusa de ella experimentando tibieza en las yemas, pronto se dio cuenta de que no parpadeaba y no podía quitar la mirada de ella ni deseándolo; el ímpetu ganaba terreno en su decisión, y estaba a solo un movimiento de saciarlo... cuando algo hizo clic en su cerebro y le dio una plusvalía al lado racional, una GRAN plusvalía..._"Respeto"_

Eso era algo significativo en el juicio de Ren; él aún no descifraba sus sentimientos, OK... sentía algo por ella; pero sin estar seguro no podía simplemente tomar las cosas por simple saciedad, y el ponerle nombre a una de las sensaciones que ella producía en él, pocas personas se habían ganado su respeto; entre ellos su hermana, la propia Anna y hasta cierto punto Jeanne y Hao... el "Respeto", lo hizo detenerse... su cambio de actitud bien le valdría para poder estar cerca, pero la cercanía al menos por ahora debía tener un límite, _"Y el límite son sus labios"_

Entonces sonrió de manera distinta; Tamao lo supo desde el momento que lo vio; no era una sonrisa ni tranquila, ni ladina, ni aliviada... era una sonrisa gentil, tierna y completamente novedosa por tratarse de Ren.

- ¿Se te ha ido el hambre con el susto?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿E-El... hambre?-. Tartamudeó ella.

- Vamos-. Dijo Ren con suavidad y aunque la cercanía se rompió momentáneamente, al ver que ella no se movía, él regresó tras sus pasos-. Debes seguir en shock por ese trío de idiotas...

_"Excusa perfecta"_ canturreó su lado impetuoso y su lado racional, por una vez de acuerdo murmuró un _"Cállate"_; cuando Ren semi abrazó a la joven instándola a andar.

Después, tal y como Ren predijo, Tamao comió un poco de todo en el patio de comidas del centro comercial; y como ya habían adelantado el postre no les quedaba más que regresar a casa.

Estaban camino al estacionamiento, cuando entonces pasaron por un establecimiento de juegos; de aquellos hechos para niños con carruseles pequeños, juegos de motocicleta, de tiro al blanco, pimball, pang, entre otros, sin saber cómo terminaron allí; aunque en el fondo supieran que los juegos habían sido la gran excusa solo para que ese momento no terminara.

- ¡5 a 2!-. Exclamó Tamao rato más tarde cuando el marcador la nombró como ganadora del mini futbolito-. ¡Gané!

- Oye un momento, ¡Soltaste la pelota antes de que pudiera coger los manubrios!-. Dijo Ren rehusándose a la derrota.

- Oh vamos, no seas llorón, admite que te he ganado con todas las de la ley-. Refutó Tamao regodeándose en su victoria.

- Inaudito-. Dijo Ren-. ¡Va otra vez!

- Como quieras, pero el resultado será el mismo Ren-. Repuso ella

Y vuelta de nuevo, tuvieron el desempate que desembocó en otro desempate; Ren se negaba a perder, ya iban a 3 de 4 cuando Tamao decidió dejarlo pasar; claro "Disimuladamente" para no lesionar el ego masculino... solo por esa vez.

- ¡JA!, ¡Gané yo!-. Exclamó Ren cuando obtuvo la "victoria"

- Ok... pero solo porque lograste cansarme el brazo de tantas veces que te gané yo-. Dijo Tamao-. Jajajaja, solo bromeo... fue una victoria limpia, ¿Ves?... aprende a mí, yo sí sé perder.

- Ja, ja...-. Ironizó Ren.

Acto seguido atacaron la carrera de motocicletas; y para variar Tamao ganó.

- ¡Una curva más! ¡una curva más!-. Exclamó ella y ganó-. ¡Sí!

Esta vez Ren no refunfuñó por la derrota, de hecho estaba demasiado distraído viéndola aplaudir contenta, hacía rato que los lentes oscuros los llevaba sobre el cabello a modo de vincha y eso la hacía lucir... de nuevo... bonita.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Tamao cuando se percató de la atenta mirada de Ren sobre ella.

- Ahm... nada-. Dijo Ren pillado en plena, bajando de la motocicleta para disimular-. Digo... Le tienes miedo a una bicicleta y la ironía es que ganas una carrera de motos virtual

- No seas mal perdedor, y mi ventaja en el juego es que sé que no me puedo caer-. Dijo Tamao-. Por cierto, nuestras bicicletas se han de estar oxidando.

- Eso se soluciona utilizándolas-. Dijo Ren.

- Si pero ¿Con qué tiempo?-. Dijo Tamao bajándose de la moto-. Apuesto a que volveré a caerme.

- Tonterías, si ya sabes cómo manejarla-. Dijo Ren

- Puede que aproveche el tiempo libre por las noches para dar algunas Tamao.

- Por las noches es peligroso-. Repuso Ren.

- Pero contando mi nuevo horario de trabajo y mis quehaceres en casa solo cuento con la noche, tampoco es que vaya a salir a las 10 u 11-. Dijo Tamao y Ren rodó los ojos ante el "nuevo horario de trabajo"

La conversación se estancó unos segundos hasta que Ren vio en un costado de la gran sala a los "Carritos chocones"

- Bien...bien...-. Dijo él-. Ya que sabes cómo manejar la bicicleta, y ahora las motocicletas ¿Te apetece avanzar un grado más?

- ¿Ah?-. Musitó ella sin comprender entonces él la hizo girar sobre sí misma y señaló los carritos-. Ahm... ¡Paso!

- No seas cobarde-. Dijo Ren comenzando a empujarla-. Ya te subiste a la motocicleta.

- ¡No, no, no!... Hay una GRAN diferencia... ¡La motocicleta no se mueve, solo se mueve el hombrecillo del juego! ¡En el carrito ME voy a mover!-. Exclamó ella regresando tras sus pasos, o al menos intentándolo porque Ren la jaló del brazo de regreso.

- Te moverás; pero no te vas a caer, si vas a estar adentro, ¡Anda vamos!-. Dijo Ren tirando de ella hacia los carritos.

- NO Ren, no quiero, ¡Seguro lo que quieres es chocarme!-. Dijo Tamao.

- Nada de eso, vamos ¡Será divertido!-. Insistió Ren, Tamao miró aún con desconfianza los carritos chocones-. Ok... está bien, entiendo que tengas miedo pequeña cobarde.

- ¡¿Quién tiene miedo?-. Reclamó Tamao, Ren sonrió divertido.

- TU-. Respondió.

- ¡C-Claro que no!-. Exclamó ella.

- Bien...-. Dijo Ren y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrar-. Enséñame...-. Añadió y sonrió de lado.

Ese insinuoso reto fue suficiente para que Tamao se subiera al bendito carrito; el instructor le indicó cuál era el acelerador y Ren ahogó una sonora risa cuando ella le preguntó al hombre "¿No se incendia el carrito con esas chispas que salen del techo?".

Cuando el juego comenzó, Tamao tuvo problemas para maniobrar el carrito en tanto que Ren daba vueltas a sus anchas. "_Presumido_" pensó Tamao, "_YA VERÁS_". No había duda que cuando alguien se proponía algo en serio, podía lograrlo, siempre le decían que "Querer es poder", pero hasta ese entonces lo comprobó... "_QUERÍA demostrarle a Ren de que era capaz de maniobrar ese carrito y ¡LO IBA a hacer!_"

- ¡HEY!-. Se quejó Ren cuando algo lo chocó, enseguida Tamao cruzó por su lado en completo control del carrito, aprovechando la atención de Ren para sacarle la lengua y emprender la huída.

- Ah... ¡Conque quieres jugar!-. Rebatió Ren a quien los lentes de sol se le habían caído por el golpe de Tamao.

- ¡Trata de alcanzarme si puedes!-. Exclamó Tamao esquivando a Ren con agilidad-. ¡¿Qué esto no puede ir más rápido?

- ¡Te tengo!-. Dijo Ren girando el carrito y chocando a Tamao con la parte trasera.

- ¡Oye!-. Le reclamó ella, Ren burlón se alejaba.

Entonces empezó la persecución en la pista de los carritos chocones, pese a los reclamos que ambos se proferían cada vez que chocaban, una bonita sonrisa no se borraba de sus rostros; fue entonces cuando chocaron frente a frente segundos antes de que el juego terminara.

-¡No es justo! ¡Te choque 4 veces y tú 5! ¡Pero tú sabes manejar!-. Se quejó Tamao; pero él sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal un empate?-. Propuso el actor y la mueca de disgusto se borró casi instantáneamente del rostro de Tamao.

- Empate-. Afirmó Tamao con una sonrisa y precisamente en ese momento el juego terminó.

El primero en salir del carrito fue Ren, riendo por lo bajo cuando vio a Tamao simular que guiaba aún el timón; entonces se acercó para ayudarla a salir; y fue cuando, luego de extender su mano y que ella lo cogiera que escucharon un:

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SON LOS TAO!**_

Casi enseguida la atención de las demás personas dentro y fuera del local se centraron en la pista de los carritos chocones, y a Tamao le bastó el primer flash para asustarse y pegarse a Ren en busca de protección.

- ¡Tus lentes!-. Exclamó Tamao y Ren recordó haberlos perdido en el carrito.

- ¡Chicos miren hacia aquí!-. Gritó una mujer.

- ¡Aquí Tamao, aquí!-. Gritaron unos chicos con la cámara del celular en las manos.

Tamao semi escondida a un lado de Ren no pudo evitar un ataque de pánico, se quedó totalmente petrificada y sus dedos se enroscaron en la camisa del actor, quien la sentirla la cogió de la cintura por si se le ocurría desmayarse.

- Tamao tienes que guardar la calma, son... son solo clientes, no es la prensa-. Dijo Ren a Tamao, ella comenzaba a hiperventilar-. Tamao no te pueden hacer nada, no te van a lastimar ¿Bien?

- P-Pero...-. Titubeó ella, entonces Ren tomó la mano que apretujaba su camisa y ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarle.

- Estás conmigo-. Le dijo Ren-. Todo va a estar bien, no te voy a dejar.

Esas palabras ayudaron a reconfortar sus nervios, y entonces miró de soslayo a las personas que los fotografiaban.

- Son solo fans-. Dijo Ren-. Tienen cámaras caseras y celulares, no te harán daño.

Tamao asintió y entonces Ren la soltó solo para tomar su otra mano.

- Ahora mejor sonríes o pensarán que te estoy maltratando-. Agregó Ren y Tamao no pudo evitar una risita que terminó por relajarla.

Lo siguiente se resumió en salir de la pista de carritos chocones, para ello tuvieron que posar con las personas que se agolpaban a la salida; chicas colegialas, hombres, mujeres con niños, unos 4 ancianos y por último los mismos muchachos y muchachas que atendían el local de juegos, sin mencionar que tuvieron que firmar uno que otro autógrafo.

Tamao suspiró cuando vio la salida... "Por fin", pero no contó con que toda la algarabía en el local de juegos llamara la atención de la gente de fuera, no habían dado ni 3 pasos fuera del local cuando un montón de gente comenzó a rodearlos.

- Disculpen, ya nos vamos-. Dijo Ren de forma educada, aunque tuvieron que acceder a unas cuantas fotografías más.

- Ren mejor corremos-. Dijo Tamao.

- Completamente de acuerdo-. Respondió Ren; y fue entonces que-literalmente- Tamao volteó a ver empanicada, cómo la escalera eléctrica estaba llena de gente, cámara en mano buscando algo, cuando entonces un chico la vio a ella.

- ¡Allá están!-. Gritó el chico y Tamao perdió color en el rostro.

- ¡REN!-. Exclamó Tamao haciendo que Ren volteara... "_Oh no"_

- ¡Allí!-. Exclamó Ren luego de buscar el lugar más cercano para ocultarse; "Una tienda de música"

Tras de ellos entraron cerca de 30 personas, los flashes iban y venían y ya Ren estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la insistencia de la gente; Tamao por su parte no salía de su shock.

- ¡Por favor, mi esposa necesita aire!-. Pidió Ren en vano sosteniendo cerca de sí a Tamao.

Pero la gente no entendía, Ren tampoco entendía nada de lo que decían, porque no podía con el barullo de gente ni tampoco quería hacerlo, estaba ocupado tratando de proteger a Tamao, que para más ayuda perdió fuerza en las piernas gracias al pánico del momento.

- ¡Tamao!-. Exclamó Ren apenas sosteniéndola; _"Ok... no más contemplaciones"_-. ¡HAGANSE A UN LADO AHORA MISMO!

El rugido del actor provocó que todo el mundo se callara, en eso el dueño del local y otros ayudantes se hicieron espacio entre la gente y lograron sacarlos de allí, pese a las quejas y los flashes que a insistencia seguían saliendo de las cámaras.

- ¡Cuánto lo lamento señor Tao!-. Exclamó el dueño mientras Ren cogía en brazos a Tamao-. ¡¿Estará bien la señora? ¡Lil trae algo de agua!

- ¡Sí señor!-. Dijo el ayudante.

- No es necesario-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Quizá debiéramos llamar a un médico?-. Preguntó el gerente recibiendo el agua de parte del ayudante, afuera la gente golpeaba la puerta para entrar.

- No, no... solo... si hubiera otra forma de salir-. Dijo Ren-. Ellos no se van a mover y mi esposa necesita aire.

- H-Hay una salida de emergencia detrás...-. Intervino uno de los ayudantes

- ¿Adónde conduce?-. Preguntó Ren-. Necesito llegar al estacionamiento.

- Al menos le deja cerca... ehh señor-. Dijo el ayudante.

- Lil ve con él y asegúrate de que lleguen, esos pasadizos de emergencia son un verdadero laberinto-. Acotó el dueño, Ren y el asistente solo asintieron y el chico indicó la ruta con la mano.

- Por aquí...

- ¡Esperen!-. Exclamó el gerente-. Ahm... esto...-. Titubeó después y enseguida cogió unos cuantos discos y los metió a una bolsa de compra-. ¡Lléveselo por favor, para su señora!

- Yo...

- Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle, seguro le gustarán a la señora Tao-. Insistió el gerente y Ren con una corta reverencia aceptó el obsequio.

- Gracias.

- Sí... ahm, ya vayan, veré cómo distraigo a la turba-. Dijo el gerente y Ren se limitó a seguir a Lil.

Tal como había dicho el gerente, los pasadizos eran como un laberinto, dobla a la derecha, dobla a la izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha de nuevo seguir de frente, doblar..., pero solo se limitó a seguirlo, centrando toda su preocupación en Tamao aún inconsciente en sus brazos; por fin Lil abrió una de las puertas y se asomó primero por precaución.

- Está libre señor... siga esta recta hasta dar con las escaleras, solo un piso más abajo y estará en el estacionamiento-. Indicó Lil.

- Gracias muchacho-. Dijo Ren y afianzó a Tamao en sus brazos.

- ¿La señora estará bien?-. Preguntó Lil.

- Cuando esté lejos de tantos flashes, gracias de nuevo-. Dijo Ren y partió hacia la ruta indicada.

Agradeció que no hubieran muchas personas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo; una vez en el estacionamiento acomodó a Tamao en el asiento del copiloto, comenzaba a crecer su preocupación ¡Llevaba inconsciente más de 10 minutos!

- Despierta Tamao...-. Pidió cerciorándose que respirara, encendió el aire acondicionado a toda su potencia-. Vamos... ¡Despierta!

Pero nada, ella siguió sin reaccionar, "_Suficiente, te llevaré al hospital_" pensó Ren, entonces acercó los dedos con cuidado hacia la blusa de Tamao; una vez había escuchado que una persona desmayada debía de estar lo menos presionada posible; de modo que desabotonó los dos primeros botones y aflojó el cinturón del pantalón, muerto él de vergüenza y rezando porque Tamao no despertara en ese momento. Luego encendió el motor...

La idea del hospital era lo más adecuado; ella podría estar en shock y por eso no despertar; pero cuando Ren se enfrascó en la autopista, el tráfico era tal que para cuando llegara al hospital se haría de mañana.

- ¡Muévanse!-. Gritó Ren y tocó la bocina, recibiendo algunas quejas y otros bocinazos en respuesta.

Entonces la fila a su derecha comenzó a avanzar y él se metió en ella con la esperanza de salir del enfrascamiento; claro los bocinazos no se hicieron esperar e irónicamente la fila donde estaba comenzó a avanzar rato después.

- ¡Oh, por favor!-. Exclamó Ren sin poder creérselo, encima la conductora del auto que estaba detrás de él, cuando pasó por su lado con música heavy a tooooooooodo volumen, le sacó el dedo medio-. Increíble... simplemente increíble...

Tocó dos veces más la bocina, descargando su frustración contra los demás conductores, fue entonces que un profundo suspiro llamó su atención, seguido de un... "ouuuch"-

- _"Gracias al cielo"_-. Respiró Ren al ver que Tamao al fin había despertado.

- ¿Q-Qué me pasó?-. Preguntó Tamao despejando un poco la vista y enderezándose en el asiento ¡¿A qué hora llegó al auto de Ren? ¡¿Y qué hacían en la autopista?

- No te sugestiones tan pronto-. Dijo Ren-. te desmayaste y los muchachos de la tienda de música nos ayudaron a salir.

- Sí, sí... recuerdo algo de la tienda-. Dijo Tamao apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada... solo, me maree...-. Dijo Tamao-. Tengo la boca seca...

-Ahm... déjame ver-. Dijo Ren y rebuscó en su gaveta; solo que no encontró más que algunos papeles, un aerosol y un caramelo-. Solo un dulce.

- Estaré bien...-. Musitó Tamao-. Solo...

Y entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y llevó las manos a su pecho; automáticamente Ren se quiso golpear contra el timón del auto; un fuerte sonrojo los sorprendió a ambos.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué es...? ¡¿P-Por qué?-. Trató de decir Tamao abotonándose inmediatamente.

- ¡No, no, no, no!... ¡Espera un segundo, no te hagas ideas raras!-. Exclamó Ren.

- ¡P-Pero...!

- OK... yo lo hice-. Dijo Ren y ella volvió a abrir la boca dispuesta a reclamar, pero él la interrumpió-. ¡Pero porque estabas inconsciente!

- ¡¿Y eso me debe tranquilizar?-. Exclamó Tamao.

- NO-. Dijo Ren, ok eso de "porque estabas inconsciente" no había sonado precisamente bien-. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando una persona se desmaya, no tiene que tener presión de ningún tipo, ¡Por eso lo hice entre que te llevaba al hospital!

- ¡¿H-Hospital?-. Preguntó ella.

- Llevabas más de 10 minutos inconsciente Tamao, podías estar sufriendo un shock o algo... ¡No tenía idea de qué hacer, ¿Bien?... hice lo que pude!-. Exclamó Ren.

Tamao entonces se sintió mal consigo misma, Ren en serio se había preocupado por ella y... la estaba llevando al hospital; ella debió preguntar primero y asustarse y/o gritar después; no obstante no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada por lo de los botones, precisamente porque se trataba de Ren Tao.

- Lo siento por gritar...-. Dijo Tamao apenada.

- Bueno eso demuestra que ya estás mejor-. Dijo Ren intentando aminorar el sarcasmo.

- En serio Ren... lo lamento-. Dijo Tamao.

- Antes de que termines de gritarme, has de saber que también desaté tu cinturón-. Agregó Ren y ella automáticamente llevó la mirada a su bajo vientre.

Ella solo bajó la mirada un poco y se enderezó en el asiento, Ren en serio esperó que ella le reclamara su atrevimiento; pero cuando no escuchó absolutamente nada, intentó distraerse al golpetear la superficie del timón, pero no pudo "Distraerse" por mucho tiempo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No, no debí gritar hace rato, ya me disculpé-. Dijo Tamao entonces sonrió-. Quisiste ayudarme, míranos... incluso quisiste llevarme al hospital...

- Ahm... yo...-. Titubeó él regresando la vista al frente-. No te debí gritar tampoco... lo siento.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

- Supongo que tendré que aprender a manejar la fama-. Dijo Tamao a son de broma.

- Eso si no quieres desmayarte cada que alguien saque una cámara su celular-. Siguió Ren.

- Tan mal estuve, ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Tamao sintiéndose avergonzada al pensar en todas esas personas.

- Es normal si no estás acostumbrada-. Respondió Ren.

- Es que tantas personas... me hicieron acordar a lo que me dijiste de las "Estampidas humanas", luego me comenzó a faltar el aire y bueno... ya conoces el resto de la historia-. Dijo Tamao.

- Repito, es normal...-. Dijo Ren.

- Claro...-. Sonrió ella con amabilidad-. De hecho los manejas bien, es lógico que estés acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones...

- No lo creas, a veces tampoco yo puedo salir bien librado y necesito refuerzos-. Dijo Ren recordando lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones cuando quedó atrapado en el baño sucio.

- No quiero imaginar algo peor que eso-. Dijo Tamao-. Como dice Horo, yo siempre fui una ermitaña... y repentinamente tengo fans y... una página web... es demasiado para mí.

- Quién diría que al caer los lentes, nos iban a descubrir-. Dijo Ren.

- Se TE cayeron, no lo olvides-. Recordó Tamao.

- Nunca antes habían funcionado los lentes-. Dijo Ren-. Lo intenté, pero me reconocían igual... y por cierto los olvidé en el carrito.

- Y creo que yo dejé caer los míos en la tienda de música-. Dijo Tamao y rió de sí misma.

- Ah por cierto...-. Dijo Ren recordando el "regalo" del gerente de la tienda de música, entonces abrió la gaveta del medio-. Esto es para ti.

- ¿Para mí?-. Recibió Tamao.

- Cortesía del gerente de esa tienda, supongo que se sintió culpable de todo el lío y me los dio para ti-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿En serio?-. Preguntó Tamao y rebuscó en la bolsa-. ¡Cho Eun!... Pilika tenía uno..., son bonitas pero algunas son tristes; ¡Vaya... hizo una mezcla de todo eh!, Veamos... este no lo he escuchado nunca, Uhmmm... "Bon Jovi", ¿Es americano no?, ahm... Seohyun también ya lo escuché y... "Savage Garden", uhm... tampoco...¿Y dices que te los regaló?

- Me los dio para ti-. Dijo Ren y en eso un bocinazo los interrumpió-. ¡AHH!... Me VA a explotar la cabeza...

- ¿No hay forma de dar la vuelta verdad?-. Preguntó Tamao mirando alrededor-. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? no suele haber tanto tráfico en la autopista.

- Si... al menos ya reaccionaste-. Dijo Ren y de nuevo otro bocinazo-. ¡AH! ¿Pero qué se cree ese idiota?

- Quizá tenga una emergencia y está apurado-. Dijo Tamao y otro bocinazo los atacó.

- Emergencia o no, ¡Me va a escuchar!-. Dijo Ren ya harto de tanto bocinazo, ya que a ese le seguían en coro los de los demás autos en protesta.

- ¡Ren ¿Qué haces?-. Exclamó Tamao sujetándolo del brazo en cuanto él abrió la puerta-. ¡No puedes bajar en mitad de la autopista!

- Llevo más tiempo que tú escuchando bocinazos... ¡Es irritante!-. Refutó Ren.

- Sí pero... Ren no sabes quién esté en el otro auto, ¡Por favor... no bajes!-. Le pidió Tamao.

Él afianzó la mano en la puerta semi abierta; pero bastó un ademán para que ella presionara su brazo, escucharon otro bocinazo.

- V-Vamos a...-. Comenzó ella y con su mano libre buscó la bolsa de los discos-. A escuchar algo de música... ¿Sí?... por favor...

Ren emitió un suspiro ronco antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta, diciendo únicamente que era mejor no llamar la atención; y Tamao lo entendió como que: "No era cosa de todos los días que en plena autopista se bajara un actor famoso a reclamarte tu conducta", pero se sintió contenta y más tranquila por haberlo persuadido, luego cogió uno de los discos al azar.

- ¿Habías escuchado este?-. Preguntó, Ren cogió la caja y negó con la cabeza, entonces lo colocó y comenzaron unas notas de guitarra.

-_ "Oh genial... inglés"_-. Se dijo Tamao y al parecer lo mismo pensaba Ren; ambos entendían algo del idioma; pero definitivamente no eran expertos.

Sin embargo dejaron que la primera canción sonara, quizá con la primera intención de cambiar de Cd no bien terminara; mientras tanto permanecieron en silencio escuchando.

Ren por su parte intentaba relajar los nervios; ok... al menos con el volumen no escuchaban más los bocinazos, ya era algo... entonces respiró hondo, "Errores", entendió en medio de la canción y miró a su lado, Tamao tenía cara de querer comprender lo que la letra decía; pero al igual que él captaba solo unas cuantas palabras y no toda la frase. Cogió de nuevo la cajita y buscó en la información...

El significado de esa canción claramente llegó a sorprenderlo; la discográfica se había molestado en colocar una traducción al japonés; sin embargo antes de que hubiera terminado de leer la primera estrofa una frase universal los sorprendió a ambos.

_"I love you..."_

Giraron al tiempo sus cabezas y ella sonrió nerviosa antes de regresar la mirada al frente; a Ren le atacó el sonrojo sin remedio; _"Tan lejos... he estado tan lejos tanto tiempo"; _fue lo siguiente que Tamao pudo entender.

- Él... tiene una voz agradable ¿No?-. Musitó ella en un espacio instrumental.

-Sí...-. Respondió Ren escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué revisas la cajita?-. Preguntó ella.

- Ahm... nada, no es nada-. Respondió él dejando la caja a un lado.

- Ya lo sé-. Dijo Tamao y Ren la miró nervioso-. Entiendes Inglés tan bien como yo-. Agregó riendo de ello.

-_"Pero tú no leíste la traducción"_-. Pensó Ren-. Entiendo algunas cosas...

- Sí... yo... yo también-. Sonrió ella.

_"Necesito oírte decir...Te amo..."_

La canción llegaba a su fin, Ren prefirió dejar de lado la traducción y estar atento a la última nota para cambiar de CD.

- "_Hold on to me... and never let me go_"-. Dijo Tamao luego de que terminara la canción-. Jaja, no tengo idea de qué significa, pero creo que eso dice en inglés.

Pero eso si lo había entendido él.

- Ahm... c-cambiemos de CD-. Propuso Ren, Tamao le miró extrañada-. Para... escuchar el resto también.

- Mmm, bueno...-. Aceptó Tamao no dándole importancia; Ren cogió el primer CD que tocaron sus dedos y lo cambió por el otro... aún había rastros de sonrojo en sus mejillas luego de la frase en inglés de Tamao... "_Aférrate a mí... y nunca me dejes ir"._

Desafortunadamente para él, no hizo una buena elección con el nuevo CD, que aunque también tenía un buen inicio, la letra precisamente no era para relajar la situación.

"_Esperaba que todo fuera pasajero... necesito evitar este amor; pero te anhelo y no te puedo olvidar...Quisiera que no fueras tu mi amor"_.- Inevitablemente Ren dejó de escuchar

Tamao iba por las mismas, pero ni una remota idea tenía del mar de contradicciones que era la cabeza de Ren en esos momentos, en ese momento Ren se preguntaba, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, o mejor ¿Qué había estado haciendo desde que todo eso había comenzado?... error tras error, solo podía resumirlo a eso y en medio de las equivocaciones intentos de redención, mismos que habían provocado sus confusiones actuales con Tamao.

"En el hipotético caso de que yo... de que ella realmente..."-. Se dijo el actor tomando conciencia de algo importante-. "Otra vez piensas que lo único importante aquí eres tú Tao"

Ese pensamiento lo frustró, es decir, si era cierto entonces sus preocupaciones no giraban en torno a Tamao, sino en torno a sí mismo; estar confundido por sus sentimientos solo le preocupaba por él; por miedo... porque si era honesto consigo mismo su miedo no era descubrir que se había enamorado; su miedo era descubrirlo y darse cuenta al mismo tiempo de no ser correspondido.

La miró a ella aún atenta a la canción; ¿De qué forma ella podría quererlo?; desde que la conoció siempre habían discutido; siempre había habido o mentiras o dobles intenciones, entonces ¿Qué tipo de afecto esperaba realmente de ella si él no había hecho nada para merecerlo?, quedaba claro entonces... tenía miedo por él... ya una vez había amado con todo de sí sin más resultado que el sutil rechazo.

La noche anterior ella le había dicho que no le guardaba rencor; pero... ¿Acaso no hacerlo significaba lo contrario?, cerró los ojos y deseó regresar el tiempo, decir y hacer las cosas de forma correcta, quizá todo no sería tan complicado si hubiera actuado de forma diferente

Quizá a la primera vez que la conoció:

-_ Hola... ehm es usted Ren Tao ¿Verdad?... el actor... ¿Y va a Seúl? ¿Por qué? ¿Va a rodar otra película?_

- _**Sí... de hecho un comercial, ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?**_-. Eso hubiera sido lo adecuado.

O cuando ella le pidió ayuda en el Hotel:

- _Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir esto, pero estoy DESESPERADA, ¡Estoy en un lugar que no es mi país, demasiado lejos de Japón... sola!_

-_**¡Señorita, cálmese!, tranquila... ¿Puede explicar qué sucede?**_ -. Siempre lo correcto era lo último que se decía.

Y si su carácter y las circunstancias hubieran hecho mella en su mal genio, al menos hubiera podido portarse bien con ella cuando supo de su situación... pero había sido egoísta; ella en cambio, con "Paradise" de por medio o no, siempre había sido una persona dispuesta a escuchar; desde que vivía con ella dejó de sentirse solo; Paradise en realidad se volvió más que una casa bonita; él mismo reía con naturalidad, encontraba cierta calma al desahogarse... ¡Hasta había hablado con ella de Mei!, poco a poco Tama Tamamura se había vuelto parte de su vida; como le había dicho antes; Parte de su vida... una parte importante... pero... todo lo bueno que había recordado, era lo que ella había traído consigo... pero él, ¿Qué había dado?

_"¿Cómo podría ella quererme después de lo que la he hecho pasar?_"

Tamao también se hallaba en sus propios pensamientos.

_"Yo no sabía que el amor vendría a mí así... Si hubiera sabido que sería así no habría permitido que empezara... me arrepiento cuando ya es tarde... Yo quisiera que no fueras tú mi verdadero amor"_

De todas las personas del planeta venía a enamorarse de quien apenas la sentía como una amiga con vestigios de socia; era cierto... como decía la canción, ella nunca se había enamorado, no tenía con qué comparar en su caso; pero si era amor lo que sentía por él, y de hecho así lo había admitido; era fuerte en su pecho y doloroso cuando se alejaba; ¿Cuándo había empezado?, NI IDEA.

Quizá había comenzado a enamorarse desde La India:

Cuando en la tregua conoció otra faceta de Ren Tao, cuando se mostró profundo, educado, capaz de ideas tan fuertes que la sumían a ella en grandes cavilaciones; también podía ser protector, ella se sentía dividida en ese aspecto; a veces podía llegar a sentirse tan segura como frágil a su lado.

Quizá había empezado todo con sus juegos en casa o en su cumpleaños:

El chapuzón que los hizo enfermar; los anillos dibujados en las manos a punta de plumón; el Marriott en su cumpleaños; la piscina, las conversaciones.

Quizá en ello se encontraba la respuesta; no se había enamorado de Ren de golpe, y admitirlo le había costado tiempo, por eso no podía decir ¿Cuándo?, desde una sonrisa sincera, desde sus actos espontáneos, sí... había pasado cosas difíciles a su lado; la había hecho rabiar como nadie en toda su vida; pero también la había cuidado ¿No?... todas esas cosas buenas que habían vivido, habían sido espontáneas ¿Cierto?, no obedecían a un intento de proteger a Jeanne Maiden...

O al menos prefería pensarlo de esa manera, en el fondo deseaba que todo fuera más fácil; que no doliera tanto pensar que Ren se marcharía, que ella estaba de paso en su vida; que él quería a alguien más... demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de sus sentimientos, ya estaban ahí y no había vuelta de página... aunque... como decía la canción...

_"Hubiera querido que no seas tú mi verdadero amor"_

- Tengo una idea-. Dijo Tamao cuando la canción terminó, guardó su reciente tristeza y sacó el CD del reproductor-. Tratemos de cantar...

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren que solo había escuchado lo último.

- A ver qué tal nos va-. Dijo Tamao y cambió el disco.

- E-Eso está en inglés-. Comentó Ren.

- Lo sé-. Dijo Tamao y la música comenzó a sonar ¡Por fin algo no romántico!-. Anda trata de hacerlo... jajaja, aunque no entendamos más de 2 palabras.

- ¡ASINASON... HARED!-. Comenzó Tamao intentando remedar la primera canción-. ¡Vamos, inténtalo!... ¡YUR HERE MAI VOIS WEN AI ...! ¡Anda Ren!

Pasaron medio tarareando y medio cantando la misma canción dos veces, hasta que por fin le agarraron el tono; al rato estaban pronunciando medianamente bien, divertidos de sus metidas de pata.

¡ITS MY LIFE IS NOW OR NEVER... AIN'T GONNA LIVE FOR EVER... I JUST WANNA LIVE WHILE IM ALIVE!

- ¡IT'S MY LIFE!-. Cantaron los dos juntos y rompieron a reír.

- Ok, ok... otra vez-. Reía Tamao.

- ¡Van a ser 3 veces!-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿Y?... ni que tuviéramos mucho por hacer ahora-. Dijo Tamao y señaló con su pulgar a los autos cercándolos.

- Buen punto... bien-. Dijo Ren y puso de nuevo la canción.

Rato después POR FIN comenzaron a moverse; esta vez Ren condujo por calles aledañas para evitar lo más que pudiera el tráfico, el viaje de regreso les resultó muy ameno, y luego de aburrirse de la primera canción, se la pasaron intentando cantar "_You give love a bad name_" hasta "Paradise".

Por eso cuando Horo-Horo los vio llegar con la música a todo volumen y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, si bien se impresionó... supo que sus "intuiciones" eran muy acertadas; ya el día anterior tenía sospechas que Ren Tao en verdad gustaba de Tamao, y ahora a juzgar por el semblante de ella, el sentir era correspondido; si podía asegurar algo era que no recordaba haber visto a Tamao tan contenta en toda su vida; por eso tampoco se molestó porque la "parejita" se riera de encontrarlo a él con su colchón inflable en su caja, sentado en el pórtico de la casa.

- ¡Horo! ¿Acaso olvidaste que siempre hay una llave de emergencia?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- ¡¿Llave de emergencia?-. Preguntaron Ren y Horo a la vez

- Pues claro..., tengo una debajo de esta piedra-. Dijo Tamao levantando una roca y allí efectivamente bien apiñada estaba una llave.

- Lo olvidé completamente, ja... y pensar que tengo casi una hora esperándolos, por suerte no se ha hecho de noche-. Dijo Horo-. Ah y... para felicidad de ambos ya compré mi colchón.

Ren y Tamao solo asintieron, aunque a Horo no le pasó desapercibido un ligero bajón en los ánimos de ambos; ya dentro de "Paradise", Tamao se dirigió a la cocina aludiendo que iría a preparar una merienda, todo porque no tenía mejor excusa para disimular su repentina incomodidad; incomodidad que era compartida con Ren desde que se percataron a ciencia cierta que esa noche cada quien dormiría donde le correspondía; claro... ninguno de los dos hizo mayor comentario al respecto.

Horo-Horo sin embargo ocultaba algo dentro de su chaqueta; comprar su colchón no le había tomado más de 2 horas sin contar que se despertó tarde; por eso ocupó el resto del tiempo en averiguar los detalles de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia; comenzando claro con Ren y Tamao; era muy conveniente que el "actorcito" fuera figura pública, había información sobre él con solo colocar su nombre en algún buscador de internet

Por eso aprovechando que Tamao estaba distraída, interceptó a Ren antes de que subiera por las escaleras, aún quedaba algo que aclarar.

- Espera un momento Ren Tao-. Le llamó y Ren volteó ligeramente curioso de que el "invitado" le llamara por su nombre completo y no mediante apodos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Por el momento algunas explicaciones-. Dijo Horo medio susurrando y cuidando que Tamao no estuviera cerca.

- ¿Explicaciones?, ¿Sufres de alteración de la memoria o algo?, no tengo nada más que decir-. Dijo Ren.

- Yo creo que sí-. Dijo Horo-. ¿Qué te propones con Tamao?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Ya me oíste, no quiero decir nada en frente de ella porque no quiero que pierda la alegría con la que ha llegado-. Dijo Horo-. Pero tú pareces estar jugando un doble juego y te advierto que no voy a dejar que lastimes a Tamao.

Ren dio un fuerte suspiro, "_Este tipo no tiene remedio_"

- ¿Fumaste algo?, ¿Te medicaste?... -. Ironizó Ren.

- No estoy jugando.

- Pues no entiendo de qué va tu nueva queja...-. Dijo Ren.

- Ayer podía asegurar que te interesabas por ella, por Tamao...-. Dijo Horo-. Supongo que ella ya sabe las noticias... o... ¿No?

- ¿Puedes ir al grano? no te sigo-. Dijo Ren ya cansado de tanta enredadera, ¿Qué noticia?

- Anduve averiguando de ustedes dos, son presa favorita de la prensa y en esta copia te involucran con una diseñadora de modas, Jeanne Maiden-. Soltó Horo y Ren le quitó la hoja que él no terminaba de sacar de su chaqueta.

Aquella nota de la "pedida de mano frustrada" en aquél restaurante, muchísimo antes de la fiesta de Hao y de su matrimonio, "¡_Vaya! ¡Hasta llegó a preocuparme el muy idiota_!", se dijo Ren antes de devolverle la hoja con total desinterés.

- ¿Te has fijado en la fecha, "Cepillín"?, fue ANTES de casarme-. Replicó Ren.

- Y por lo visto la "Candidata" era otra-. Dijo Horo renuente a dejarlo por la paz... -. Saqué cuentas, y efectivamente este "incidente" sucedió días antes de vuestro "Compromiso", que por cierto fue bastante llamativo... la pregunta es, ¿Quién es esta mujer?.

- Primero dime tú... ¿Por qué te tengo que responder?-. Dijo Ren.

- De acuerdo... no lo hagas, pero en realidad espero que...-. Entonces se corrigió-. No, no,...TE ADVIERTO que no voy a dejar que Tamao salga lastimada por ningún motivo-. Dijo Horo-. Ya veremos quién es esta chica del periódico.

- Haz lo que quieras Hoto-Hoto-. Dijo Ren-. Me tiene sin cuidado.

-En cambio tú cuidado con lo que haces...-. Replicó Horo, Ren ya le había dado la espalda y subía hacia su habitación ignorándolo completamente; pero para Horo, aunque él no le mirara, estaba seguro que lo estaba escuchando-. Tamao ya ha tenido que pasar por mucho ¿Me entiendes?

Los pasos dejaron de escucharse, Horo se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, no esperaba que el actor se detuviera y mucho menos que volteara, pero ahí estaba mirándole fijamente y él respondió con fuerza, para dejarle en claro que hablaba muy en serio; segundos después Ren bajó algunos escalones hasta estar frente a Horokeu.

- No tengo intención de lastimarla-. Dijo Ren sin siquiera parpadear-. Y que quede claro una cosa... el que sepas de ese contrato no te da derecho de inmiscuirte...

- ¿Tienes hermanas, Tao?-. Preguntó Horo tras un corto bufido, Ren no contestó de momento.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-. Preguntó el actor.

- ¿LAS TIENES?-. Apremió Horo, y tras un breve momento tenso entre ambos Ren asintió-. Entonces no vuelvas a decirme que no me meta... -. Entonces señaló a la dirección donde debía encontrarse la cocina-. Esa chica, que por juego, destino o accidente o lo que sea ahora es tu esposa... es casi mi hermana... si no estuve aquí para protegerla antes, ahora no me pienso marchar hasta asegurarme de que estará bien... y si tengo que andar de pesado contigo para que ella conserve esa sonrisa lo VOY a hacer...

- Bien...-. Respondió Ren-. Ya somos dos.

Y entonces comenzó a subir de nuevo ante la mirada desorientada de Horo-Horo, sin embargo antes de entrar a su habitación volteó una última vez.

- Y yo que tú, invertiría mi tiempo en regularizar la situación de Pilika-. Dijo Ren y arqueó una ceja hacia Horo-. ¿Olvidas que sigue viviendo con ese sujeto?

Horo abrió la boca listo a refutar; pero Ren sin esperar respuesta entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación, dando un profundo respiro tras la puerta.

- Que Tamao conserve su alegría-. Repitió al aire y sin querer pensó en la posibilidad de que ella fuera plenamente feliz sin él de por medio.

Odiaba la idea; en serio, la detestaba; el que no estuviera él automáticamente ponía a "alguien", mejor conocido como Hao en carrera, si es que no lo estaba ya... ¿Y si desapareciera?... ¿Si tan solo él desapareciera de la vida de Tamao?, odiaba admitir que Hao se mostraba como buena opción para ella si es que en verdad estaba enamorado.

Pasó las manos por la cabeza unas cuantas veces, como si pretendiera con eso sacarse ese tipo de pensamientos; la misma idea de la mañana regresó... _"Necesitaba hablar con alguien"_, necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle absolutamente toda la verdad incluidos sus descubiertos sentimientos y sus odiosas confusiones y esta vez iba tan en serio, él estaba grave... ¡Hasta había considerado la posibilidad de dejarle el campo abierto a Hao!... por eso, no bien terminó de procesar la idea cogió el celular y marcó el número... _"Irónico, ¿Quién lo diría?_

...

...

Mientras tanto abajo, Tamao preparaba algunos emparedados, Horo se había quedado un tiempo en la escalera luego de lo que Ren le dijera; ese día también había ido a ver a Pilika, claro luego de llamarla y averiguar la dirección; afortunadamente para ambos Chocolove no estaba en casa; pero por lo que pudo ver (Y que por cierto no le gustó en lo absoluto) fue que su hermana dormía en la misma habitación que Chocolove.

De vuelta a la cocina, pilló a Tamao tarareando y ella se detuvo cuando lo vio tan pensativo.

- ¿Horo, estás bien?-. Preguntó ella mientras acomodaba los bocadillos en bandejas.

- Iba a preguntar lo mismo-. Dijo él acercándose a la barra-. Pero a ti se te nota la alegría.

- Tuve un buen día-. Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la refrigeradora-. ¿Quieres jugo?

- Por favor-. Pidió Horo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy? ¿Viste a Pilika?-. Preguntó ella mientras sacaba el jugo, leche y luego algunos vasos.

- Fui a ese departamento-. Dijo Horo y Tamao le miró algo preocupada-. No encontré a Chocolove si es lo que estás pensando.

- Ayer quería hablar de eso contigo-. Dijo Tamao dejando su cargamento en la barra-. Horo-Horo no quiero que pelees con Chocolove por mi causa.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Lo mínimo que se merece es un par de costillas rotas Tamao!-. Rebatió Horo.

- Por favor...-. Pidió ella-. ¿Qué solucionamos con eso?, yo ya lo perdoné... en serio...

- No se trata de perdonar Tami-. Dijo Horo-. Hizo algo incorrecto contigo... tiene que devolverte el mal, ¡De alguna forma!. No lo justifiques...

- No es que lo esté justificando, pero... ya pasó...-. Dijo Tamao-. En serio... mira, cuando termine todo esto recuperaré mi casa y... pues mi dinero volverá el próximo año también, Chocolove no lo robó, lo puso en una cuenta fija... solo no quiero que peleen, más que por mi... por Pilika, ella no comprendería tu reacción, y habría que decirle la verdad.

- Pues es lo mejor-. Contestó Horo-. Que se entere el tipo que tiene por amigo... aunque tú me vas a decir si Chocolove quiere algo con mi hermana, ¿O qué?, de buenas a primeras se las dio de samaritano...

- Horo... Chocolove también es amigo tuyo-. Dijo Tamao-. Si, se equivocó... pero hasta donde sé lo hizo por procurar el bien de Pilika... y el que ella se entere ahora podría complicarle su ánimo... ya va a dar a luz, no es conveniente.

- Y en todo esto Chocolove sigue saliendo bien parado-. Dijo Horo molesto.

- Horo-Horo...-. Suspiró ella-. Mira... Si Chocolove me hizo lo que me hizo fue por proteger a tu hermana; porque él la quiere...

- ¡¿Me estás tratando de decir que el moreno se ha...?-. Exclamó Horo y Tamao asintió.

- Solo piénsalo... solo el amor puede hacerte hacer ese tipo de cosas si ves sufrir a quien amas; pero... aunque Pilika siente que le debe mucho... ella solo lo quiere como un amigo, un buen amigo-. Dijo Tamao...-. Deja las cosas como están...

Horo ladeó la mirada y luego resopló fastidiado, Tamao por su parte se quedó mirándole a la espera de una respuesta.

- Bien, lo único que puedo prometer es no matarlo-. Dijo Horo-. En cuanto a que siga viviendo con MI hermana, ya veremos.

- Ella está cómoda allí, además no le hace faltar nada-. Dijo Tamao.

- Porque no estaba su familia dispuesta a ayudarle-. Dijo Horo, Tamao más tranquila se puso a servir las bebidas-. Ahora que estoy aquí, ella se quedará conmigo en cuanto consiga un apartamento... ella y mi sobrino.

- Me alegra que quieras estar más cerca a Pilika-. Dijo ella-. Pero... ¿No sería mejor esperar a que dé a luz?, faltan menos de tres meses.

- Mucho tiempo-. Determinó Horo-. Además tampoco quiero abusar de ti Tami... y del picudo.

- Tonterías...-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Ninguna, mañana me pongo a buscar trabajo...-. Dijo Horo.

- ¡Es cierto!-. Dijo Tamao-. Con tanto lío no te pregunté sobre tus estudios.

- Los terminé ya-. Dijo Horo-. Sabes que no me llamó mucho la atención el ser arquitecto... solo lo estudié porque mis padres lo quisieron; pero en mi último viaje le di un giro.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno, no solo discutí con mis padres por Pilika, sino que no les agradó que no fuera un arquitecto convencional-. Explicó Horo con cierta nostalgia-. Me especialicé en la arquitectura de paisajes y lo creas o no tengo 2 especializaciones...

- ¿Qué? ¿DOS?-. Exclamó Tamao-. Pero si no te fuiste tanto tiempo...

- Bueno, me costó, pero... creo que necesitaba ese tipo de motivación-. Dijo Horo-. Es decir hacer algo que me guste y usar la carrera que no me gustaba para hacerlo... soy científico y planificador del paisaje.

- Y... Y ¿Qué haces con eso?-. Preguntó Tamao curiosa.

- Pues... vigilo y evalúo las condiciones ecológicas de ciertas superficies, así puedo informar sobre las especies o el medio ambiente que encuentro y luego planifico escenas, es decir puedo fabricar paisajes escénicos ecológicos...-. Explicó Horo-. Tu sabes que siempre me interesé por el medio ambiente.

- ¡Vaaaya!-. Exclamó Tamao-. No sabía que se podía hacer eso... ¡Felicidades!

Horo sonrió con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó ella.

- Bueno, nada en realidad... creí que regresando con dos especialidades mis padres estarían conformes... pero mi madre piensa que soy un hippie o algo por el estilo... y mi padre me llamó "Doctor de árboles".-. Le contó Horo.

- Oh... Horo-Horo-. Suspiró ella acercándose a su amigo y abrazándole fraternalmente.

- Son especialidades totalmente nuevas, no tienes idea de lo que se puede crear y de lo que podemos hacer para proteger el mundo-. Dijo Horo emocionado.

- Es hermoso lo que dices-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Dales tiempo a tus padres, ellos entenderán, ya verás...

- Sí a la larga lo harán, por eso desde mañana empiezo a buscar trabajo-. Dijo Horo-. Aunque tengo ahorros de mis pasantías en Australia, papá no quiso creerme, pero se gana muy bien... aunque...

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, pensaba cambiar el giro y hacer algo más con mis estudios-. Dijo Horo-. Ya sabes, al menos aquí en Japón los medios de comunicación son poderosos... y quizá si inyecto lo que sé por ese rubro...

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- La idea en sí no es mía, sino de un compañero de estudio, él quería llamar a la conciencia social haciendo videos de su trabajo-. Dijo Horo-. Pero creo que hay que tener una proyección más amplia.

- ¿Traducción?-. Dijo Tamao completamente fuera de pista.

- Ya ves que los medios pueden atar y desatar, si se mandan mensajes de películas románticas, películas de acción y la mayoría de gente los sigue, ¿No se podría usar el rubro para captar mayor cantidad de atención?-. Dijo Horo.

- Bueno... nunca lo había pensado así...-. Dijo Tamao.

- Imagina que hacen una película de ciencia ficción, o de... de amor o de acción y se fabrican paisajes realmente hermosos, que hagan que las personas digas, ¿Dónde queda eso?...-. Dijo Horo usando sus manos para dibujar en el aire lo que en su cabeza visualizaba-. ... y al final sepan que fue creado... ¡Que pueden crearse para disfrute de los demás! ¡Para enseñarles a cuidar lo que tienen!-.

- Es un sueño hermoso-. Dijo Tamao-. Pero... si tu meta son los medios, pues... no prometo nada, pero... mi jefe Hao es editor entre otras cosas... y tiene buenas relaciones, tendrías que tener un proyecto hecho y yo podría hacer que te escuchara... o... o Ren quizá, su mánager es muy popular y respetada por los medios...

- ¿En verdad?-. Preguntó Horo ilusionado-. ¿Podrías hacer eso?

- Prepara un proyecto primero-. Dijo Tamao-. Estoy segura que más de una persona se va a interesar... Anna y Hao, los dos tienen buenos contactos y si les interesa ya está...

- ¿Anna es...?

- La mánager de Ren, Anna Kyoyama-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Te refieres a Kyo's Management, a la gerente y dueña de Kyo's Management?-. Preguntó Horo-. No puedo creerlo.

- Sí, es ella... ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, el prestigio de esa mujer cruza fronteras-. Dijo Horo-. Vaya... el picudito si está bien relacionado... ¡Y tú!... ¡Pequeña ermitaña te has vuelto toda una estrella!

- No es para tanto-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisita nerviosa-. Si no hubiera conocido a Ren seguiría siendo la misma ermitaña de siempre.

- Tami... ¿Estás...?-. Titubeó Horo, entonces tomó su mano-. Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?

- Jajajaja-. Rió ella-. Claro que lo sé... yo también te quiero mucho.

- Entonces, sabes que puedes confiar en mí como si fuera tu hermano ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Horo y ella asintió-. Tami... ¿Estás enamorada de Tao?

La sonrisa de Tamao desapareció paulatinamente

- No recuerdo haberte visto tan contenta como hoy... y pasaste el día con él-. Dijo Horo-. Sé que hay un contrato y sé de lo que te motivó a esta situación... pero... ¿Te enamoraste de él? 

- ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Porque... a veces te noto triste y luego feliz... y sé que tiene que ver con él-. Dijo Horo-. Acorde a su trato ustedes se separarán en tres meses, queda muy poco y...

Entonces tuvo que callar cuando ella desvió la mirada y presionó la mano que él sostenía aún...

- Tamao...-. Murmuró Horo al ver los ojos húmedos de su amiga-. Tami... n-no me tienes que contestar si...

- SÍ...yo... yo lo amo-. Respondió y entonces usó la mano libre para limpiar las señales de lágrimas de sus ojos-. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora...-. Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa-...

- ¿Se lo has dicho a...?-. Trató de preguntar Horo.

- No... y quiero que las cosas se queden como están-. Dijo Tamao y presionó de nuevo la mano de Horo-. Yo estoy o estaré bien, esto terminará pronto... y... y el tiempo tomará su curso; todos tenemos que seguir adelante.

- Pero Tami... hablas como si no tuvieras ninguna esperanza-. Dijo Horo.

- Esto comenzó por conveniencia Horo, con un inicio así ¿Qué puede nacer?-. Refutó ella-. Lo que yo sienta no tiene importancia... todo tiene que volver a la normalidad.

- Tamao...-. Dijo Horo repentinamente con cierto buen humor-. Mejor no planifiques a largo plazo.

- ¿C-Cómo?-. Titubeó ella sin comprender.

- Tú hazme caso-. Dijo Horo y palmeó la mano que sostenía-. ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que puede pasar de aquí a tres meses?

- Dos meses y contando de hecho...-. Corrigió Tamao limpiándose la nariz

- ¡Ah qué mujer!... a ustedes les encanta hacer dramas-. Dijo Horo poniéndose de pie-. Ya...ya... ven aquí.

Entonces abrazó a Tamao.

- Vive día don día Tami...-. Dijo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y dejó que un par de lagrimillas escaparan-. No te reprimas y no planifiques a largo plazo... te podrías sorprender.

- Solo ya sé lo que va a suceder-. Dijo Tamao y Horo acarició un poco su cabeza y luego acomodó su cabello tras la oreja.

- Tu hazme caso pequeña desobediente-. Dijo Horo y coscorroneó la cabeza de Tamao con suavidad, ella abrió la boca para protestar-. SIN PEROS... al menos prométeme que lo vas a intentar.

- No tiene caso-. Suspiró Tamao.

- ¿Quieres otro coscorrón no?-. Preguntó Horo a son de broma y arrancó una sonrisa a Tamao.

- OK... no discutiré contigo-. Dijo ella y limpió sus ojos de nuevo-. ¿S-Se me... irritaron los ojos?.

- Están bien-. Dijo Horo con cariño.

-Je... hemos olvidado el jugo, los emparedados... TODO-. Dijo Tamao con una pequeña risita.

- No te hagas ilusiones, MUERO de hambre-. Dijo Horo.

- Era de adivinarse-. Respondió Tamao y entonces separó parte de los emparedados-. Estos son tuyos... ahm... dudo mucho que Ren vaya a bajar, le llevaré esto y enseguida bajo.

- Bien... te esperaré-. Dijo Horo-. Hace mucho que no ceno con buena compañía.

- Está bien... no demoro-. Dijo Tamao y sirvió algo de leche, luego lista la pequeña bandeja subió al cuarto de Ren.

...

...

No podía creer que había hecho eso; pero solito se puso la soga al cuello y hasta se la había anudado; tras colgar el celular ya no hubo vuelta a la hoja; solo esperaba con toda fe que en realidad esa decisión sirviera de algo; aparte de provocarle un GRAN dolor de cabeza a él.

Tampoco tenía ganas de bajar, no tenía apetito, ni ganas de charlar o escuchar a Horokeu; aún vestido se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, disfrutando en serio del silencio de su habitación, y disfrutando también del silencio (Por primera vez) en su mente; prácticamente el único sonido audible era el de su respiración y sus propios latidos acompasados.

Permaneció así varios minutos; incluso creyó haberse dormido cuando de pronto un suave golpeteo lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Un nuevo golpeteo le hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta donde una silueta borrosa se dibujaba

- ¿Ren?... ¿E-Estás despierto?-. Preguntó Tamao.

Dubitó unos segundos sobre si pararse o hacerse el dormido; y francamente de encontrarse en otra etapa lo hubiera hecho con toda la intención de ignorarla; pero no ahora... ahora ya se había puesto de pie y acomodado un poco la ropa antes de abrir la puerta.

- Disculpa, ¿Te desperté?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- N-No... estaba... leyendo un poco-. Mintió Ren y entonces se percató de la bandejita que traía Tamao.

- Aunque almorzamos tarde pues... ya es hora de cenar-. Dijo ella y bajó un poco la mirada apenada-. T-Te traje unos emparedados y leche.

Y no había opción de decir "No tengo hambre" para Ren, Tamao había subido ya la bandeja.

- Gracias Tamao-. Dijo él cogiendo la bandejita-. Yo... bajaría; pero estoy cansado

- Lo supuse-. Contestó ella y sonrió-. Solo hoy hemos jugado como dos adolescentes y encima tuviste que cargarme hasta el estacionamiento.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien, verdad?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Sí... mucho mejor-. Dijo ella-. Es cuestión de costumbre... bueno... ya te dejo descansar.

- "Cepillín" dormirá en la sala ¿No?-. Preguntó Ren y Tamao asintió-. Ok... bueno...

- Ahm sí...-. Musitó ella-. Descansa Ren.

- Descansa Tamao-. Contestó él y Tamao comenzó a bajar la escalera...

_"Vive día con día Tamao"_-. La voz de Horo volvió a su cabeza y se detuvo apenas dos peldaños abajo; entonces siguiendo un impulso y volteó hacia Ren; curiosamente él aún la observaba.

- Ren...-. Dijo ella y Ren no podía estar más que atento; entonces Tamao se armó de valor y subió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Ren.

- N-Nada... solo... ¡Lo pasé muy bien hoy!-. Dijo ella con rapidez.

Lo siguiente ella no lo planeó, de hecho jamás pensó que podría hacerlo; mucho menos Ren que no entendía por qué subía de nuevo... de suerte no soltó la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos cuando ella de pronto depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias...-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Ahora sí... ¡Qué descanses!

Y no bien acabó de decirlo echó la carrera escaleras abajo y por poco si Horo-Horo no la detenía hubiera seguido corriendo hasta llegar a la playa; Ren por su parte se quedó petrificado en el umbral de su puerta, la bandejita temblaba en sus manos, dado que era la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía, aunque involuntariamente, pero se movía.

Luego entró cual zombi a su habitación y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, no pudiendo evitar que un poco de leche se derramara sobre los emparedados, ya sentado sobre la cama se dio cuenta que no estaba parpadeando, sentía caliente la cara; intuía que estaba fuertemente ruborizado, de hecho... podía sentir arder una pequeña parte de su mejilla, precisamente donde ella le había besado.

Un cúmulo de aquellas sensaciones que lo confundían atacaron su mente y su corazón; dicho sea de paso, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, ¿Cómo podía lograr ella que su cuerpo reaccionara de tamaña forma? ¿Cómo?

Luego de sobrepasado el pequeño shock, se dijo a sí mismo que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta; no podía seguir esperando a que por su cuenta resolviera sus confusiones, debía de esclarecerlas como fuera, debía de definirse y tener respuestas... ¡PERO A LA DE YA!

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ya :D!, aunque técnicamente ya van a ser las 2 de la madrugada cuando publico la conti y técnicamente ya es lunes, no me iba a pasar otra semana sin actualizar. Un capi mucho más largo que todos, en compensación a mi demora y a que me ausentaré otras dos semanas por cuestión de exámenes en la universidad. U.U! **

**Chicas muchísimas gracias por su paciencia; por los reviews, por seguir leyendo, pero sobre todo por la paciencia ! (En serio lo valoro mucho ya no podía irme a dormir hoy sin actualizar), ojalá les haya gustado el capi, que tuvo un poco de todo de nuevo; en serio ¡En serio! espero de corazón que les haya gustado!, ahora sí paso a contestar los reviews!, ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Besos a todass!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**PD general: **¡No puedo creer que ya se va a acabar el año!, osea... creo que llevamos desde Marzo juntas TvT!... muchísimas gracias a todas por estar aquí, les he tomado un sincero y gran cariño! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**Wait!... casi lo olvido. las canciones que escuchan Tamao y Ren en el auto son; en orden: **

**-"Far away" de Nickelback**

**- "Un myung" (Del dorama de Full House XD)**

**- "It's my life" de Bon Jovi ...OvO!**

**- Y bueno la que no se lee que tararean "You give love a bad name" de Bon Jovi también :D!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Stellar BS:** ¡Hola! =D!... Si Stellar XD lo sé u.u!, me demoré muchísisisisisisisimo; (Así como ahora jajaja); pero para el siguiente capítulo si me demoraré fijo 2 semanas u.u!, es q estoy en exámenes..., owww!, siento haberte preocupado! :D sigo viva (Algo maltrecha) pero viva :D!

¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi! :D, ahora los estoy poniendo más juntos a Ren y Tamao, esperemos que Ren no haga algo que los haga retroceder 10 u.u (Como acostumbra), Horo-Horo es el acorralador oficial de Ren psicológicamente hablando; (En el plano físico la que lo acorrala es Tamao XD), eso!, precisamente Ren necesita confiar en alguien, y digamos que ya tengo en mente a quien (Jeanne no, así que respiremos tranquilas... ¡Hao menos!), la cosa va así, o Ren se desahoga y expone sus dudas y confusiones o ya puede ir haciendo cita con un terapeuta XD.

Jejeje... hey y eso que corté la conversación de Pilika y Tamao XD, la pensaba poner más sentimental; pero luego me dije, "No, Tamao es digna hasta en el dolor", como que para juicio y entender de Tamao, el que su persona querida sea feliz es lo que interesa, aunque no sea con ella, y de alguna manera lo acepta; por eso intentó mostrarse contenta con esa "Sonrisa triste", aunque en el fondo le doliera... jajaja, le valdría más estar enterada de la confusión de Ren; pero con eso de que no se quiere "ilusionar" no sé si sea buena idea.

Bueno, la historia esa (Sin acabar aún) se me ocurrió luego de escuchar una canción; de ahi no sé por qué terminé pensando, ¿Cómo diantres se le ocurrió a Takei poner a Ren y Jeanne juntos? ¡Y encima con Hijo!... ¡Se deschavetó el tío! XD, cosas similares... XD... entonces se me ocurrió ponerme en el lugar de Takei (Qué ambiciosa soy XD, pero... se vale soñar), y de esa forma comencé a escribir imaginándome alguna loca forma de que esos dos se "Encontraran"; osea, con sus caracteres totalmente canon... (Es difícil, por eso aún no acabo XD), pero definitivamente por muy canon que quiera hacer la historia... no los haré terminar juntos (Muajaja)... ¡Tamao es mejor opción, sea en canon o no sea en canon igual es la mejor opción XD!, pensando como canon... Tamao y Ren en la serie son tímidos; (Ella va al extremo y el otro como no le gusta admitirlo se enrabieta, he ahí su carácter un tanto violento); los dos tienen buenos sentimientos; pero les cuesta mostrar sus emociones (Por eso se sonrojan fácilmente; bueno Tamao posteriormente huye o evade la situación; Ren ataca con su lanza o con la Horaiken XD) (Pregunta: ¿Así se escribe Horaiken?) XD, Y entre otros detalles, más, para mí ellos se complementan mucho más que con Iron Maiden...

¡Ah sí!, de hecho que publicaré los otros fics, aunque para eso falta, al menos los tendré ligeramente avanzados como con "Casi en el Paraíso" al inicio XD, esta vez procuraré que los capítulos reserva no se me acaben hasta que estén finalizadas las historias :P!, Uhmmm pero creo que mejor los publico después de que termine esta... =)

El que Horo se enterara del contrato, pues fue para ponerle emoción al asunto :P... a ver qué hacían al ser descubiertos... eso me hace salirme bastante del dorama, allí son los amigos sinvergüenzas los que se enteran primero del contrato luego de entrar por la ventana a "Paradise", jaja el prota llega y los encuentra comodones comiendo felices y al amigo con SU ropa XD jajaja "La que se arma XD", al final es la chica protagonista la que los convence de no decir nada y aprovecha para cobrarles parte de la deuda jijiji!, pero eso sucede tiempo atrás incluso de la premiere y si mal no recuerdo, antes de que la chica haga migas con la familia de Lee Young Jae.

Jajajaja Jeanne es omnipresente XD! jajaja, Naaaa, pero por mucho que se lo merezca... (Quizá una cachetadita airosa; pero golpiza tampoco... hey! que sería una buena idea vender muñecas inflables de Jeanne para boxeo :D! saldrían como pan caliente y no se dañaría la integridad física de nadie :O!) /Yo y mis delirios/... XD.

Y bueno... no me demoré mucho en el acercamiento físico afectivo, lo menos que podía hacer después de tanta demora u.u!...(Yo también quería escribir eso :P), ahora sí PS!

**PS1:** Estamos igual con la familia numerosa... yo opino que deberíamos tener un censo aparte a nombre del Estado; (Por ambos lados eh), es que tengo primos y primas (Entre primos hermanos, primos segundos, terceros, cuartos etc, etc) por todo el país prácticamente y otros tantos en el extranjero; lo curioso es que hasta tenemos fiesta patronal exclusiva de la familia, TOOODOS nos juntamos y toooodo el día es ¡Hola primo! ¡Hola prima!... ¡Hey guys! ¡Hey Girls! , ¡Hijaaa ven saluda a tu tío! (un tío o tía que no has visto nunca; pero que te saluda como si viviera en la casa de al lado), jajaja no me quejo, es entretenido :P... nosotros no precisamos de vecindario, juntos somos como 10 vecindarios juntos XD! (Si es que no es más)

**PS2:** Yo a mi mami la estoy animando por un gatito, yo quiero un Pixie Bob (Me enamoré de la raza que vi en la tv... aunque si me dan un gatito blanco puro como mi Pimpón yo encantada de la vida), (Ow... nostalgia por mi gatito u.u!)

**PS3:** De nada :), y sí dale mejor tiempo al tiempo :) y tranquila que ya sabemos que el próximo año no se acaba el mundo :P!, osea... tienes tiempo para encontrar tu camino :O!, la carrera solo es una parte más de nuestra vida :).

****

PS4: Buscaré las lecturas de Johanna... aunque no sé en qué página buscarlas realmente, me da cosa los virus que se bajan con las descargas, ¿Alguna recomendación? :P , y sí... realmente que algunos fics son bastante explícitos, con señas y señales completitas, ¡Mejor nos ponen una película en frente y hasta sería menos sugerente! jajajjajajaja XD

****

PS5: Me encantó eso de "Rw largo por excelencia" jajaja, yo para contestar reviews solo me pongo mi música, me pongo como ocupada y ni aunque me zumben 400 veces les hago caso hasta terminar (Al menos el review que estoy respondiendo) y luego toda inocente regreso al MSN como si nada, "Ups que puse en silencio el sonido =P", del teléfono ni me ocupo :P

¿Review flojo?, para nada!, igual mucha suerte para ti Stellar :) con calma y paciencia (Y unas plegarias por mí y mis exámenes XD), Muchas gracias por la paciencia con mis demoras, y por tu review! :D... Ahh y por cierto, fue el primer review el tuyo, :P y no me pude dormir hasta terminar de leerlo, luego ya feliz y contenta (Con el deber cumplido) me fui a mi camita :D... ¡Cuíiiiidate mucho!, hasta la próxima! besotes!

****

Purah Naberius: ¡Hola Purah! :)...¡Qué bueno que te haya ido bien este tiempo!... bueeeno yo he estado bastante atareada la verdad, por eso actualizo a mitad de semana u.u! (Disculpas del caso)..., intento los fines, pero entre una y otra cosa no puedo u.u!, ojalá que eso no desanime por aquí; ahora anuncio que demoraré otro tanto porque entro a etapa de exámenes, pero bueno :P!... ya pasará la tormenta :P

Ahora Horo como que se está dando cuenta de los confusos sentimientos de Ren y Tamao; pensaba hacer que Horo les diera problemas, pero creo que cae mejor como aliado o promotor de acercamientos, ya para problemas suficiente con Jeanne que hasta ausente causa líos XD, y bueno Hao, pobrecito primera vez que se enamora y tiene que ser de la esposa de su mejor amigo, jajaja, creo que eres la primera en decirme que le encanta el suspenso :P!, bueeeno, ya se me hizo costumbre así que ni modo :P. ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por el review!, cuídate mucho! hasta la próxima Purah! que te vaya muy bien!... besoss!

**M0m0-chan y Lila-Chan 6.-** ¡Hola chicas!, jejeje, ante todo estoy feliz de que aún sigan la historia y más aún de que les siga gustando :D, disculpen la nueva demora :), ojalá no haya significado mucho, sé que a veces frustra que no actualicen... (Sí, las entiendo, yo llevo cerca de 5 años esperando una actualización de una historia que me encantó y hasta ahora nada... pero guardo la esperanza :O) XD... ¿Quieren canción con letra?... ahí me avisan si las puedo ayudar! :)... owww ¡Qué lindas son :D! yo encantada de que me llamen One-Sama,(Me emocioné cuando leí eso, en serio) también les he cogido mucho cariño a ambas :D! así que ya saben!, en lo que pueda ayudarles me avisan :)... Uhmm, la masacre a Chocolove aún será después ( mentira, no habrá masacre, solo un sano diálogo y el resto lo hará la consciencia :P), muchas gracias por su review chicas! ¡Qué les vaya muy bonito esta semana :)!, yo estaré en exámenes, así que la siguiente actualización va a demorar u.u; pero paciencia que va a llegar! cuídense mucho!, besoss!

**Konan Roia: **¡Hola Konan! :D muchísimas gracias por decirlo :)!, por tu review! y sobre todo por la paciencia; weee, ojalá el capi te haya desestresado... (Yo empiezo exámenes, así que a ver cómo me va), me alegra mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado :), ahora van a haber más acercamientos de Ren y Tamao y posiblemente Jeanne vuelva a escena, estoy cuadrando todo para hacer intervenir a Horo, aunque aún en mi mente, la verdad no he escrito todavía la continuación u.u!... PERO... llegará :)... cuídate mucho Konan!, gracias de nuevo!; ten una linda semana!, besoss!

**Tinavb:** ¡Tina! :D! ¡Qué genial tenerte de nuevo por aquí!, ¿Cómo has estado? :), en sí creo que fuiste de las pocas que vaticinó lo del contrato :P, a mí se me ocurrió de la nada la verdad, creo que lo que quería era ponerle algo de acción a Horo, y provocar que Ren quisiera proteger a Tamao :P el resto vino de añadidura jejejeje, y bueno que no le haya importado que durmieran en la misma habitación, ¡Quién sabe!, puede ser que los ronquidos eran para despistar y estaba pegado a la puerta tratando de oír algo jajajaja, si no ¿Por qué se despertó tarde?... bueno... podría ser; pero por otro lado, Horo presiente que Ren y Tamao se gustan, y como técnicamente están casados, no le ve nada de malo... a diferencia de los tremendos enredos en que se ven ella y Ren debatiéndose ahora por quién duerme en la sala... tranquila :) que ya viene Horo al rescate y junto con eso el regreso de Jeanne (ñaca- ñaca), jajaja Ren más bien está descubriendo que tiene sentimientos más allá de los de su pasado; y sí mejor que se apure porque Hao ya emprendió carrera jajaja, como en el dorama YO opino, que si Ji-Eun hubiera pedido ayuda primero a él , no le habría hecho caso Young Jae... pero eso hubiera sido un tanto triste para el protagonista, porque nunca hubiera salido de su burbuja con Hye-Won u.u... jejeje a Hao y al personaje del dorama los consolamos entre las dos jajajaja :P... ¡Cuídate mucho Tina!, gracias por tu review y por seguir! ¡Que tengas una bonita semana!...besoss!

**Kristall Blauw:** ¡Kristall! ¡¿Cómo te va?, jajajajaja, sí... Ren YA tiene sentimientos, pasó de piedra con piernas, a bestia salvaje, de ahí a chico profundo y ahora a chico con sentimientos XD! (Osea chico normal) owww :) que bueno tenerte aún en el fic :)!... en serio!... ¿Y qué tal te ha parecido este capi?, un poco de todo de nuevo y esta vez bastante largo en compensación por mi ausencia pasada y por la que se viene T.T (U del mal, acábate ya!) XD... sobre Tamao admitiendo sus sentimientos, lo curioso es que los admite con medio mundo, excepto con Ren directamente; jejeje, pero deja que el tiempo pase a ver qué sucede; a mí también me fascina el amor luchón... osea no de esos de _"Oh Dios, te vi... TE AMO... nos conocemos hace apenas unas horas, y con las justas sé cómo te llamas... pero TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS", _jajajaja XD respecto a ello pensamos igual XD..., ¡Vaya!, ¡Se va el año y yo sigo escribiendo "Casi En El Paraíso"! XD guau, ¡Como se pasa el tiempo!, sin querer queriendo llevamos casi, casi un año en el fic y... ¡Vaya! (No salgo de mi asombro)... jejeje, bueno Kristall! :), ojalá te haya gustado el capi (En especial la parte de Yoh :P)... cuídate mucho!, ten una bonita semana!, yo volveré a actualizar de aquí a dos semanas por exámenes ! u.u!... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, besosss!

**Akeemi-Chan:** ¡Hola Akeemi!, ¡Al tiempo! :D ¡Qué bueno que sigues por aquí!, jejeje, ¡Hey!, pero te quedaste en el capi 61... ya este que subo es el 66... XD (¿Poquitos no?), ahora sí este es el mega capítulo en compensación a mi demora y a las dos semanas que demoraré en subir el otro capi u.u (Estoy en exámenes)... ¡Jajajaja!, bueeeeno, sí, Ren es un "grandísimo" indeciso; pero Tamao prefiere que no sepa "Por ahora" que ella ya sabe todititita la verdad, así que no creo que le reclame nada a menos que él meta la pata de nuevo (Lo más seguro que sí XD)... jajaja, tienes razón, ¿Quién como Tamao?, Hao y Ren en bandejita... tranquiiila, tranquiila, Jeanne es mujer, recordemos que no hay que pegarle a una mujer (por mucho que se lo merezca) XD!... Horo comenzará a accionar, no pude evitar ponerlo de cuidador del ambiente, es su esencia no cabe duda :P, pero no, no , a Tamao le basta y le sobra con Hao y Ren :P aunque la idea del Harem de Tamao estuvo buena XD!... bueno Akeemi, ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome! =D! también por tu review!; ojalá este mega capi te guste :); conmigo hasta dentro de dos semanas (OMG no puedo creer que ya se vaya a acabar el año ! XD), besossss! cuídate mucho!, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	67. La Ermita

**CAPÍTULO LXVII.- "La Ermita"**

**Chicas ... explicaciones abajo, ahora las dejo con la actualizaciones**

**...**

**...  
**

Las últimas horas de la madrugada se las pasó dándole vueltas a lo último que le había anunciado Kotaro, gracias a ello simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño. 

Y es que... no bien habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que Tamao se había marchado con Ren el día anterior, cuando Kotaro entró en su oficina con una pobre excusa de acomodar el ordenador portátil que Tamao había utilizado anteriormente.

Una hora después volvió a entrar según él para preguntar si "Quería algún otro tipo de dulce", la actitud de su asistente era absolutamente extraña, y ya a la tercera intromisión, Hao dejó de revisar los documentos pendientes, y antes de que Kotaro pudiera decir su nueva excusa por estar allí, Hao se quitó los lentes de trabajo y con mucha calma le preguntó sobre su notorio nerviosismo con un...

(...)

_¿Pasa algo malo Kotaro?_

_- Eh... no... bueno sí... es que... -. Titubeó Kotaro y no hubo mejor señal para pensar que algo NO andaba bien._

_- A ver... calma...-. Instó Hao-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_- Señor, no... es decir, yo...-. Siguió titubeando el asistente-. No quiero que piense que soy un entrometido... verá... como yo tengo su clave de acceso a su correo electrónico pues..._

_- Tú trabajo es cuadrar los mensajes que puedan llegar, entre otras cosas-. Dijo Hao._

_- Sí señor; pero... es que,... creo que será mejor que revise por usted mismo-. Dijo Kotaro-. Está en su bandeja de entrada..._

_No lo hizo ni a desgana ni con gran entusiasmo; sin embargo al abrir el mensaje que Kotaro le indicó no pudo evitar contener el aire..._

_¡¿De dónde rayos habían salido esas fotografías?, al menos había cargadas unas 5 en completa secuencia del día de la premiere, precisamente DE ÉL cogiendo a Tamao luego que Ren se marchara con Jeanne, DE ÉL abrazándola y DE ÉL guiándola hacia su propio auto para marcharse después... _

_y debajo de las imágenes un mensaje... _

_**"Tiene hasta las 3:00 p.m para hacer su oferta por estas fotografías; podemos excluirlas del lote de venta a la prensa; si no hay respuesta hasta la hora indicada, **__**aténgase a las consecuencias**__**"**_

_El mensaje tenía como hora de envío las 8 de la mañana de ese día; la primera reacción obvia fue gritar, ¡Eran ya más de las 5! _

_-"¡¿Cómo no viste antes este mensaje?"_

_- ¡Lo lamento señor!, llegó a su correo no deseado... no me fijé hasta que al vaciar las carpetas vi por casualidad los documentos anexos-. Dijo Kotaro-. Cuando me di cuenta eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde señor... luego no supe cómo decírselo... ¡Discúlpeme por favor!_

_(...)_

Luego de la rabieta inicial, comenzó la preocupación que lo había acompañado hasta esa madrugada; presto a esperar la hora más temprana, prácticamente cuando empezara a clarear el día, tenía pensado llamar a Kotaro... solo para que se cerciorara que el mensaje de aquél extorsionador se viera cumplido.

Y no era que no hubiera intentado comunicarse con el extorsionador; no quería imaginarse los líos que armarían la publicación de esas fotografías, principalmente para Tamao, que como mujer casada se vería asediada no solo por la prensa común, sino por las críticas de una sociedad tan conservadora como Japón.

5:00 de la mañana ... los nervios ya habían cobrado sendas tazas de café cargado y mucha fuerza de voluntad para no tener a Kotaro despierto desde las 2 de la mañana; pero no bien las manecillas de su reloj dieron las 5:30 envió las consideraciones por un tubo y no cesó de llamar a su asistente hasta que hubiera salido a comprobar que la amenaza se había cumplido.

- Señor...-. Titubeó Kotaro al speaker del celular-. Es peor de lo que imaginamos... están en los diarios más importantes y... y la prensa amarillista ¡Ni qué decir!

- ¡Titulares Kotaro! ¡Titulares!-. Indicó Hao cuya alma estaba en el piso.

- A-Afirman que los Tao están en proceso de separación-. Respondió Kotaro-. Y... eso en los diarios más serios y... los amarillistas afirman que la señora Tamao y usted mantienen una relación extramatrimonial... lo mismo que del señor Ren y la señorita Jeanne Maiden... tienen todas las fotografías señor...

- Ve a la oficina ahora mismo Kotaro-. Indicó Hao sintiendo la garganta seca-. Llama a los abogados de la compañía y contacta a todos los periódicos involucrados en esos titulares; cuando los tengas llámame si es que no llego a la compañía para entonces... ¡Sacaré esos diarios de circulación así tenga que demandar a TODA la prensa japonesa!

No bien hubo colgado pensó en llamar a Tamao; advertirle de alguna forma que no saliera de casa por ese día; con la excusa quizá de ordenarle un "Mega avance"; pero... ¿No había quedado ella en asistir a trabajar a la oficina?,... no... ¡No podía ir y encontrarse a un pequeño séquito de abogados y a Kotaro volviéndose loco al teléfono!

Pero debía alertarla, y si no podía alertarla al menos debía asegurarse de que estuviera segura, pero ¿Qué significaba?, ¿Presentarse en la casa de Tamao y quedarse de custodio en la puerta?

_"No, mal plan..."_-. Se dijo inmediatamente-. _"¿Qué te sucede Hao?...¡Piensa!..."_

Ella estaba segura mientras se quedara en casa, y definitivamente él no podía ir a hacerla de guardián;... habían muchas otras formas de mantenerla segura... aunque detestara admitirlo, también había OTRA persona que podía cuidarla, y que de paso guardaba cierta responsabilidad por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

... y de pronto a las 6:00 a.m supo lo que tenía que hacer...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Se levantó temprano, como siempre antes que Tamao y ahora antes que Horokeu; solo que por ese día su intención no era la de salir a correr simplemente y luego marcharse a trabajar, esa mañana saldría, sí... pero con un propósito muy pensado, y muy inesperado también.

Ya vestido y con las llaves del auto en mano, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

¿Quién podría ser tan temprano?, eran menos de las 6:30, y definitivamente Anna no podría ser... Ren por poco se va de espaldas cuando leyó el nombre en el identificador de llamadas; definitivamente jamás esperó volver a leer ese nombre en su celular desde la Premiere.

_"Hao"._..-.¡¿Qué demonios?

Pero solo dejó que el teléfono timbrara; _"No... debe ser un error"_

_"Seguro se equivocó de número"_-. Se dijo Ren al rato y la llamada se cortó; luego bajó a la cocina, Horo seguía profundamente dormido y sorprendentemente no estaba roncando como el día anterior

_"Ok... le dejaré un mensaje a Tamao, será suficiente con decir que tuve que salir; lo más probable es que vaya a trabajar con ese idiota de nuevo_"

_**"Tuve que salir temprano, no hagas el desayuno para mí..."**_-. Escribió Ren y enseguida descartó el

mensaje rompiendo la hoja y escribiendo de nuevo, aquello sonaba como una de sus antiguas órdenes jefe-ama de llaves, debía sonar más personal...-.

Como un flash involuntario recordó el pequeño beso que Tamao le había dado la noche anterior, (Sí, ese mismo que lo dejó en el limbo hasta que le salió una capita espesa a la leche), definitivamente no podía sonar autoritario...

_**"No te preocupes por el desayuno; tuve que salir temprano hoy, quizá más..."**_

En eso el celular volvió a sonar, provocando un gruñido en el durmiente Horo-Horo y el sobresalto en Ren; para luego mostrar el mismo semblante desconcertado al leer "Hao" en el identificador de llamadas... ¿Sería una broma telefónica?

_"¿Pero qué...? ¿De nuevo?"_-. Se dijo Ren y se negó a contestar entonces volvió a su nota.

_**"... quizá más tarde quieras almorzar conmigo, te llamaré al celular a la misma hora que ayer, ten un buen día... Ren"**_

Y de nuevo el celular sonó... esta vez en tono de mensaje de texto... y para variar, Hao de nuevo...

- ¡¿Pero qué demo...?-. Musitó Ren-. ¿Estará muriendo o algo...?... uhm, no, no me llamaría a mí... a ver

**"Ya sé que en este momento  
no soy tu persona favorita  
pero no te llamaría si no  
fuera importante ¡CONTESTA REN!  
...HAO"**

Acto seguido volvió a sonar el tono de llamada y de nuevo el nombre de Hao se configuró en el identificador, Ren dudó unos segundos; pero casi al último timbrazo y luego de soltar una especie de bufido optó por contestar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Por fin contestas!-. Exclamó Hao.

- Sí, y ahora dame una razón para no colgarte-. Respondió Ren dejando la nota para Tamao en un lugar visible.

- ¿Estás aún en tu casa?, ¿Tamao está allí?-. Preguntó Hao y Ren rodó los ojos.

- ¿Es alguna clase de broma?-. Preguntó Ren-. ¿Me has llamado porque tu urgencia es saber si mi esposa está en casa?

- ¡No seas idiota!-. Refutó Hao-. Escucha Ren, hay problemas MUY graves y si en esta ocasión no dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias, ¡La única que va a sufrir es Tamao!

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ren, jamás había escuchado a Hao tan alarmado como en ese momento, ¿Y cómo de que Tamao sufriría?-. ¡¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

- Supongo que no has leído los diarios-. Dijo Hao.

- ¡¿Puedes ir al grano?-. Respondió Ren.

- ¡Están plagados de fotografías nuestras Ren!... de ese día en el estacionamiento en la premiere-. Dijo Hao-. Y si conoces a la prensa... ¡Ya puedes irte imaginando los titulares!

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio por parte de Ren; silencio seguido por un rotundo ¡¿QUEEE?,

- ¡¿Cómo que fotografías?-. Exclamó Ren y Horo-Horo se enderezó sobresaltado.

_- ¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto grito?-. Preguntó Horo, pero fue rotundamente ignorado._

- ¡Fotografías!-. Continuó Hao perdiendo un poco la paciencia-. ¡¿Te hace falta que lo deletree?... Fotografías tuyas y de Jeanne, y fotografías mías con...

-¡Es imposible!-. Interrumpió Ren-. ¡El lugar estaba custodiado, la prensa se quedó afuera!

- ¡Pues ya ves que no!-. Refutó Hao obligándose a mantener la calma-. Escucha... esto es **SERIO**, pero más que para ti y para mí, lo será para Tamao y quizá también para Jeanne...

- Ah y llamaste para ponerla al tanto...-. Comenzó Ren.

- Ren... ¿Te llamaría a tu celular si tuviera la intención de que Tamao se enterara?-. Interrumpió Hao-. Si lo hice fue para alertarte, no precisamente por ti, sino por ella... Tamao no está acostumbrada a los asedios, y menos si las preguntas mencionan una infidelidad.

- ¡Eso fue culpa tuya en primer lugar!ó Ren.

- Ajá... si claro, y tú fuiste víctima en todo esto ¿No?ó Hao-. Mira no te llamé para discutir... si estás en casa, no te muevas de ahí... si ella te interesa UN POCO creo que sabrás lo que tienes que hacer para que esté segura.

Ren se mordió la lengua, muy a su pesar compartía la preocupación de Hao por Tamao, y de recordar la forma de reaccionar de ella ante el asedio de las personas; no quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría si se involucraba la prensa.

- Me reuniré con mis abogados en este momento-. Siguió Hao-. Con suerte y saque de circulación los diarios antes del medio día... hasta entonces será mejor que Tamao se quede en casa y aunque no me guste eres tú quien puede cuidarla.

Horo-Horo que ya se había levantado a la fuerza se hallaba medio soñoliento a un lado de Ren; quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia a su lado

- Rayos Ren... ¡¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?-. Exclamó Hao del otro lado ante el mutismo de su interlocutor.

-Yo me haré cargo aquí...-. Musitó Ren tras el grito.

- Bien, eso era todo entonces... adiós Ren-. Respondió Hao.

- Hao...-. Le llamó Ren antes de que colgara... ¡Y por todos sus ancestros, cómo le estaba costando el decir aquello!-. Solo... g-gracias...

Ahora el silencio fue por parte de Hao, proseguido por un corto y ronco suspiro.

- No me...-. Intentó decir Hao, la idea era "No me lo agradezcas", y además que sonara cortante e impersonal; pero entonces se detuvo... de alguna forma irónica, Ren y él estaban unidos en una "Causa común"...-. Solo... que ella esté segura, depende de ti más que de mí en este momento... y... "De nada" supongo...

- Bien, ehm... adiós.

- Adiós Ren.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Ironía de la vida", pensó Ren mirando su celular cuando Hao colgó; en el pasado Hao había sido siempre su rival en el amor; y él ni siquiera se daba por enterado, y si lo hacía le restaba importancia; ahora se repetía la historia... con la única diferencia en que Hao en esta ocasión parecía estar realmente involucrado... lo irónico era que ambos "Colaboraran" en el bienestar de quien se suponía estaban disputándose...

_"Pero esto no es cosa de ser el héroe de la historia"_-. Se dijo Ren-. "_No es un juego ni una prueba... "_

Y asumía que así también lo comprendía Hao.

Se hallaba pensando en eso cuando sintió una persistente mirada sobre sí; y tan solo tuvo que girar un poco el rostro para darse la tremenda sorpresa de tener a Horo-Horo a su lado, apoyado en la barra despreocupadamente y con la mirada tremendamente curiosa sobre él.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí?-. Exclamó Ren casi mandando el celular a volar

- ¡Fiuuu!-. Silbó Horo-. Nos levantamos de MUY buen humor en las mañanas ¿No?... y eso que a ti no te despertaron a gritos... aunque me hago a la idea de que es tu dulce tono de voz... No me digas que te asusté jejeje

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Reaccionó Ren aunque para Horo esa respuesta fue un "**Por supuesto que SI**"

Entonces lo siguió con la mirada mientras el chino dejaba el celular en la barra, cogía la nota que había escrito para Tamao y la convertía en una bolita de papel en su palma, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hasta el ordenador; tuvo dos opciones en ese momento... dejarlo en paz y atacar el refrigerador; o... saciar su curiosidad.

... Y para Horokeu Usui si había algo más importante que la comida... ¡Era el chisme!... que diga..."La curiosidad".

Ren por su parte entró en la red, y solo bastó que pusiera su nombre en el buscador para que salieran en pantalla los links que conectaban a titulares como:

"INFIDELIDAD EN LA CASA TAO... Y POR PARTIDA DOBLE"...

"REN VUELVE A LAS ANDADAS"...

"IMPORTANTE EJECUTIVO INVOLUCRADO SENTIMENTALMENTE CON TAMAO TAO"...

"LOS TAO SON CAPTADOS EN SITUACIONES SOSPECHOSAS"... "¿EL MATRIMONIO SE ACABÓ?"...

"_No puede ser"_-. Pensó Ren sin atreverse a entrar en ninguna de las noticias; y efectivamente en imágenes previas podía verse a sí mismo acomodando a Jeanne ebria en su auto, aunque por la posición parecían estar haciendo todo menos algo "inocente".

... y luego la foto que le crispó los nervios fue la de Tamao siendo abrazada por Hao.

- _"Ese idiota... ¡Me las va a ...!... ¡ARG! ¡No es momento de esto Ren!"_-. Se reclamó a sí mismo.

De pronto sintió a alguien a su costado nuevamente; y al girar un poco la cabeza encontró a Horo tratando de espiar; solo que al verse descubierto se ocultó...

- _"Me van lloviendo idiotas por hora..."-_- Se dijo Ren y volvió su atención a la pantalla-. _"Demonios... Anna no tardará mucho en llamarme hecha una furia"_-. Siguió Ren-. _"Y si Tamao ve estas noticias... NO... ojalá Hao consiga quitarlas de publicación... conociéndolo va a mover cielo, mar y tierra... "_

Y nuevamente Horo-Horo trató de asomarse por la izquierda, una mirada por parte de Ren bastó para que disimulara el interés. _"No tengo tiempo de ocuparme de este tonto"_

Pensó entonces en los diarios... esas fotografías en cada esquina... en cada puesto de revistas...

- _"...a estas alturas media ciudad debe estar enterada..."_-. Pensó Ren unos segundos en los que Horo se asomó por encima de su cabeza; pero en ese momento una conjetura hizo que Ren se pusiera de pie de golpe, logrando que por la sorpresa Horo retrocediera súbitamente chocando con el sofá y yéndose de espaldas derechito hasta su colchón.

- ¡WAAA!-. Exclamó Horo al caer, entre que Ren prácticamente corría hasta su celular de nuevo-.

¡Óyeme que parte de "COLUMNA DAÑADA" no entendiste!

Pero para variar fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Ren estaba expectante al sonido de llamada en el celular... _"Contesta... contesta...contesta"_

- ¡Pero ¿Qué estás sordo? ¡Pudiste lesionarme grandísimo torpe!-. Siguió Horo.

Entonces Ren le miró de reojo, Horo pensó que al fin sería atendido en sus quejas...

- Lo siento, te desperté...-. Dijo Ren con un tono asombrosamente amable.

-_"Por fin comienza a valorarme un poco"_, pensó Horo, pero entonces Ren desvió la mirada.

- Ya sé que acordamos vernos más tarde, pero esto es urgente...

Solo entonces Horo se percató que Ren tenía el celular en la otra oreja, y por poco se cae de nuevo en el colchón por la impresión.

- ¿Aún no has salido?-. Preguntó Ren-. Creí que si... por eso llamé al celular...escucha ha sucedido algo... no creo que pueda reunirme contigo hoy, debo quedarme en casa.

- ¡Deja de ignorarme!

- ¿Qué?-. Siguió Ren dándole la espalda a Horo-. No es nadie, solo... una especie de inquilino, te contaré eso después... escucha... hay noticias en los diarios, no tengo tiempo de explicarlo ahora; pero necesito un favor...

Horo entonces dejó los intentos de protesta y recordó el "motivo de su curiosidad", Ren entre tanto se había alejado un poco en la cocina y hablaba en voz baja...

_"Hay noticias en los diarios"-_-. Recordó Horo, buscó a su alrededor por alguna revista o periódico, pero no había nada, entonces regresó su atención a la pantalla del ordenador abriendo extremadamente los ojos cuando leyó los titulares en el buscador; solo que a diferencia de Ren, se dedicó a entrar a cada noticia.-. "_¡¿QUE?_"

Sus ojos apenas parpadearon un par de veces antes de posar una mirada enfadada en el actor que hablaba por teléfono en la cocina.

- Ya dije que LO VOY a explicar-. Decía Ren levemente molesto, era la sexta vez que lo decía ante las exclamaciones que lo obligaron a alejar el teléfono de su oído-. ¿Podrías por favor no armar un escándalo de esto hasta escucharme?

**"¡Más vale que sea un BUENA explicación!"**-. Contestaron de nuevo a punta de grito, Ren respiró hondo.

- Lo será...-. Respondió y del otro lado solo surgió un silencio sepulcral-. Solo necesito que me cubras, ... no tengo ni ganas, ni tiempo en este momento para ocuparme de los problemas que pueden darse si no me ayudas con ese favor.

Escuchó entonces la respuesta y asintió, Horo que solo estaba esperando el preciso momento en el que finalizara la llamada para caerle encima al actor, notó cierto alivio en el semblante tenso de Ren.

- Gracias... te llamaré más tarde ¿Bien?-. Dijo Ren-. No, estará bien... "él" se está encargando de ese asunto... está bien... adiós.

Luego solo tuvo tiempo de bajar el celular y parpadear dos o tres veces cuando Horo-Horo sorpresivamente lo cogió de un brazo y lo hizo dar vuelta.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?-. Se quejó Ren.

- No... ¡¿Qué rayos haces TU?-. Refutó Horo-. No han pasado ni 24 horas desde ayer... claramente te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías Tao...¡Y ahora...! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICAN ESAS NOTICIAS?-. Agregó sujetando con una mano a Ren y señalando con la otra hacia la pantalla.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Baja la voz idiota!-. Arremetió Ren tapándole la boca sorpresivamente a Horo-Horo, quien por la impresión trató de rebatirse agitando los brazos e intentando desesperadamente librarse de las manos de Ren.

- ¡MMMMMMMMMM!-. Musitó Horo-. ¡Suelta...!

- ¡Silencio! ¡Vas a despertar a...!

- ¡TAMAOOOOO!-. Lloriqueó Horo sorpresivamente cuando hizo a un lado su rostro.

El pico en el cabello de Ren creció desmesuradamente.

- ¡¿Estás idiota? ¡Grandísimo torpe, te voy a...!-. Trató de decir Ren cuando Horo lo pisó con fuerza logrando liberarse, y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo Horo se había subido sobre el sofá.

- ¡Por poco me asfixias, bestia!-. Acusó Horo.

- ¡SHHHHHH!-. Repitió Ren.

- ¿Qué?...-. Dijo Horo-. Ahhhhh... ¿No quieres que grite...?

Un brillo malicioso en la mirada del peliazul alertó a Ren, quien con gesto pasmado comenzó a mover las manos de un lado a otro, cerciorándose a la vez que nadie bajara por las escaleras.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!-. Pidió Ren... en vano, Horo ya tenía bien inflados los pulmones.

- ¡TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!-. Gritó Horo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo no pudo disfrutar del semblante pasmado de Ren por mucho tiempo, dado que no había terminado su grotesco grito cuando de pronto Ren se le fue encima tumbándolo sobre su colchón inflable.

Inevitablemente Tamao había escuchado el grito de Horo-Horo, que dicho sea de paso la había hecho brincar de su cama del puro susto, sin siquiera ponerse las pantuflas y mucho menos la bata salió corriendo de su habitación derechito hacia la sala.

- ¡¿HORO?-. Exclamó mientras bajaba de las escaleras, entonces se percató de otra voz.

- ¡Deja de moverte!

- ¡Lo haría si te quitaras de encima!

- ¡No fui yo el que te empujó, bestia! ¡Estás arruinando mi colchón!

- ¡AU! ¡Idiota, cuidado!

Entonces se detuvo en seco... Y DETUVO EN SECO al otro par en el acto.

- Ahm... ¿H-Horo?... ¡¿R-R-R-Ren?

Los aludidos dejaron de moverse y miraron cada quien a Tamao, uno con una gran gota cayendo por su cabeza y otro con un gesto de pasmo único... gesto que solo era superado por el de Tamao, que ya tenía un tic en la ceja a causa de la impresión.

- ¡¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo?-. Fue lo primero que preguntó Tamao en cuanto recuperó el habla-. ¿Acaso...? ¿Se están peleando o algo?

- ¡Pelear es poco! ¡El muy idiota me...!-. Intentó decir Horo, pero Ren le cubrió la boca enseguida.

- ¡No!-. Acotó Ren ante los murmullos ahogados de Horo-. Ahm... No estamos peleando solo...

- ¡Tamao él trató de...!-. Logró quejarse Horo antes que Ren volviera a silenciarlo.

- ¡Nada!-. Acotó Ren mientras Horo le lanzaba una mirada de : _" ¡Cómo de que NADA!"_, pero Ren siguió-. eh... es que...

- Esto no me parece "nada"... Acabo de... ¡Prácticamente salté de mi cama porque según yo "alguien" estaba a punto de asesinar a Horo-Horo y...!... ¡Y bajo y me los encuentro uno encima del otro!-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¡MMMM!-. Murmuró Horo queriendo decir un "EXACTO", Ren le dirigió una mirada fastidiada; pero no lo soltó.

- OK...-. Dijo Ren-. Hoto... es decir; "Horokeu" exageró un poco...

- ¡JA!-. Logró decir Horo logrando hacerse a un lado, fuera del alcance de la mano de Ren-. ¡No le creas Tamao...!

- Si exageraste-. Interrumpió Ren.

- ¡Claro que no!-. Rehusó Horo.

- Oh sí... LO HICISTE-. Rebatió Ren y justo cuando Horo se alistaba a decir absolutamente todo lo que había descubierto, Ren suavizó su mirada hacia él-. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de disculparme.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijeron Tamao y Horo a la vez.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?-. Dijo Ren-. ¡Es cierto!, TU te fuiste directamente a armar el lío...-. Agregó hacia Horo-Horo-. No fue mi intención despertarte, pero no suelo tener mi celular en silencio...-.

Entonces se puso de pie del colchón para mirar fijamente a Tamao (Lo más fijamente que la gran mentira le permitía; si había un tiempo para ser un excelente actor... ERA EN ESE MOMENTO).

- Lo que sucedió es que lo desperté con eso y uno que otro grito con Anna... iba a disculparme, pero... bueno, se le dio por gritar y...

- ¿DISCULPA?-. Intervino Horo.

- No te preocupes, sobre reaccionaste... sí, pero... supongo que te asusté Ren

- ¿Que tú me asus...? ¡Oye... un segundo!-. Trató de decir Horo.

- Ok-. Intervino Ren antes de que Horo pudiera continuar-. Quizá no susto, pero sí impresión... a nadie

le gusta despertase a punta de gritos.

- ESO... es un hecho-. Apoyó Tamao soltando un suspiro después.

Horo se quedó pasmado por unos cuantos segundos, _"Demonios... ¡Vaya que es bueno! ¡Ya la convenció!... ah... ¡Pero YO no le voy a servir de tapadera...!"_, pensó e inmediatamente después sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

- No... ¡No, no!... ¡Qué susto ni que ocho cuartos!-. Soltó Horo y acto seguido señaló a Ren con la mano-. ¡TÚ me empujaste porque...!

- PORQUE no quería que despertaras a Tamao-. Interrumpió Ren y de nuevo pasó las cartas del juego de su lado.

La aludida no pudo evitar extrañarse de esa respuesta; ok... sí, era usualmente más temprano de lo que solía despertarse a diario; pero ¿De cuándo a esa parte a Ren le importaba?, no tuvo tiempo de responderse a esa pregunta puesto que el actor estratégicamente se colocó a su lado, cruzando los brazos estratégicamente para darse un aire de seriedad y ecuanimidad.

- Temo que no pensé en tu columna dañada-. Agregó Ren con voz profunda-. A veces soy impulsivo, Tamao sabe de eso... si te he lastimado, me disculpo.

Horo supo en cuanto vio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Tamao, que dijera lo que dijera ella... o no le creería y Ren terminaría siendo "La víctima" O... Le costaría bastante lograr que le creyera; sea como fuere... así le costara mucho trabajo, él no podía quedarse callado sabedor de tamaña noticia.

_"Le va a doler... aunque en parte de las imágenes está ella con el otro sujeto, si quiere a este idiota le va a doler... pero ni modo..."_-. Pensó Horo reuniendo valor para decir lo que DEBÍA DECIR.

Pero súbitamente una mano frente suyo lo distrajo; y era nada más ni nada menos que la mano de Ren tendida hacia él.

- Vamos, te ayudaré-. Dijo Ren usando sus gestos más encantadores.

Tamao a un lado se veía bastante sorprendida; podía jurar que jamás esperó vivir para ver a Ren comportarse de esa forma sin tener una cámara en frente, Horo no sabía si moverse primero o respirar; incluso había olvidado momentáneamente lo que se supone que tenía que decir.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Siguió Ren con gesto amable, entonces se acercó un poco más-. Solo es una mano, Horo-Horo... tómala.

Era asombroso ver un gesto tan amigable en el usualmente malgeniudo Ren Tao; tanto a juzgar de Tamao como a juzgar de Horo (Quien era el blanco directo de tan "repentina" amabilidad).

-_"Es increíble... hasta tiene una imagen completamente diferente"_-. Pensaba Tamao al contemplar la escena.

La joven Tamao podía jurar que todo lo que le faltaba a Ren para tener una imagen angelical era tener un montón de chispitas alrededor; Horo por su parte no sabía qué hacer; Ren lo había tomado absolutamente por sorpresa; y aunque lo más lógico era dar fin a lo que se había propuesto, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma contraria a lo que su mente adormecida por la sorpresa le había comandado, terminando por aceptar la mano que Ren le extendía.

Tamao pensó seriamente que Ren estaba cambiando... y gracias a los cielos "PARA BIEN", eso la hizo volver a sonreír, mucho más cuando Horo aceptó la mano de Ren... _"Al fin, hicieron las paces"_

Y si bien Ren no quitó su gesto cuando haló de Horo para "Ayudarlo" a ponerse de pie, en cuestión de fracción de segundos susurró.

- Te explicaré todo lo que quieras, pero...no digas nada-. Dijo Ren en el tono exacto para que solo Horo lo pudiera escuchar, y luego elevó la voz-. Eso es..., Ahm... Tamao si quieres ve a dormir, aún es muy temprano.

- ¿Eh? ¡Es cierto!-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿A esta hora no estás en tu rutina de ejercicios, Ren?

- Ahm... sssí... pero, bueno... es que iba a salir más temprano hoy-. Se justificó Ren, Horo mientras tanto tenía fruncido el ceño y no quitaba la mirada del actor.

- ¿Por qué?... quiero decir... nunca lo habías hecho antes, ¿Pasó algo?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- No, no, no ha sucedido nada... es... Anna, sí... Anna dijo que tendría que ir más temprano hoy; pero llamó para decir que no era necesario-. Mintió Ren.

- Ya veo...-. Comentó Tamao y estiró los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba, Ren aprovechó para cerciorarse de Horo-. Bueno... aunque quiera no podré volver a dormir, mejor haré el desayuno...-. Agregó Tamao en tono despreocupado, cuando entonces Ren se puso en frente suyo con la mirada fija en el peliazul.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta atención, libidinoso?-. Dijo Ren, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados... ¡Señoras y señores, Ren Tao el malgeniudo estaba DE VUELTA!

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó Tamao-. ¿Ren?

Un sonido extraño proveniente de la garganta de Horo-Horo hizo que Tamao mirara por encima del hombro de Ren, si podía decirlo, su amigo estaba levemente sonrojado y peor se puso cuando ella le miró.

- ¿Y ahora?-. Preguntó Tamao completamente fuera de pista.

- Por el susto saliste con prisa de tu habitación-. Dijo Ren muy seriamente, pero sin voltear hacia ella-. Es temprano... ¿Por qué no primero te cambias y luego hablamos del desayuno?... y TU-. Agregó hacia Horo con la amabilidad anterior completamente extinguida-. Si no vas a seguir durmiendo, mejor que recojas tu desorden... será más provechoso que andar mirando lo que NO debes.

Los aludidos tuvieron reacciones diversas; Horo desvió la mirada entre incómodo y ligeramente confuso, entre que Tamao terminaba de procesar la información... ¿Cómo de que Horo no debía mirar? ¿Qué no debía mirar?... ¿Y por qué era importante que ella se cambiara para hacer el desayuno?, entonces se miró a sí misma unos segundos, cayendo en cuenta a la par que el rostro se le ponía tremendamente colorado... ¡Precisamente tenía que estar vistiendo un pequeño top y no tenía su bata!... entonces lo que Horo estaba mirando eran sus... "_¡¿Por qué a mí?_"

Luego apenas esbozando un gritito ahogado se echó a correr escaleras arriba.

- Que conste que NO la estaba mirando-. Dijo Horo en cuanto escuchó la puerta de Tamao cerrarse.

- Sí, claro...-. Ironizó Ren.

- ¿Ahora quieres hacer el papel de moralista?-. Preguntó Horo volviendo a mirarlo-. Yo no sé qué rayos espero escuchar... pero mejor que lo primero sea una buena razón para no decirle a Tamao lo que vi en esa computadora.

- En primer lugar...-. Intentó decir Ren.

- No, no, en primer lugar... acabo de cambiar de opinión-. Interrumpió Horo-. No quiero saber primero por qué no debo decir nada... lo que quiero es saber quién es esa mujer.

- ¿Mujer?

- Ahora no te hagas el desentendido-. Respondió Horo-. Ayer me cambiaste el tema cuando mencioné a esa mujer... pero ahora no tienes escapatoria alguna Tao... así que dime en este momento ¿Quién es Jeanne Maiden?

Un breve titubeo en la mirada de Ren confirmó a Horo que "Jeanne Maiden" era un asunto mucho más importante de lo que el imaginaba; y solo por ese pequeño detalle le resultó más indispensable saber ¡¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?.

- Si te vas a quedar callado, no me dejas más alternativa que decirle a Tamao lo de...-. Comenzó Horo.

- BIEN-. Interrumpió Ren

No tenía que decirle todo a detalle ¿O sí?

- Ella... Jeanne es una amiga mía...-. Comenzó Ren.

- Sí, MUY amiga por lo que pude darme cuenta-. Agregó Horo.

- ¿Vas a escuchar?-. Preguntó Ren levemente molesto, Horo asintió muy a su pesar, pero sin poder evitar un gesto burlón-. Como dije es una amiga... la... la conozco desde que era niño, yo... siempre he cuidado de ella y...

- ¿Por qué te incomoda tanto hablar de una amiga?-. Preguntó Horo-. Ni que fuera extraño que un amigo cuide a su amiga, yo cuido de Tamao porque es mi amiga y no por eso me cuesta decirlo... o... no sé... ni que la amaras en secreto o algo jajajaja, de veras, no entiendo por qué te...

Un nuevo silencio por parte de Ren y el pequeño detalle de que no le mirara directamente a los ojos hizo que Horo pensara que quizá... "solo quizá" no estaba del todo equivocado con eso del "Ni que la amaras en secreto o algo..."

- No me digas que estás enamorado de esa mujer-. Dijo Horo sintiendo como si alguien lo hubiera "desinflado", Ren le lanzó una mirada fría unos segundos; Horo entonces pensó "Quizá no"...; pero regresó su posición al "quizá sí..." cuando Ren no dijo absolutamente nada ni en favor ni en contra-... ok... eso no es bueno.

- No des por sentado tus conjeturas "Cepillín"-. Dijo Ren recuperando el habla, más ante el gesto de ultratumba que puso Horo.

- Pero tú no dices nada, ¿Qué esperas?-. Replicó Horo-. Sin conocerte, solo por lo que pude averiguar ayer, diría que tienes algo turbio con esa chica... más con los diarios de hoy ¿Y por qué Tamao aparece con el que se supone que es su jefe?, ¿Por qué ella se fue con él y tú te fuiste con Jeanne Maiden?... eso es raro y claramente se presta a conjeturas-. Agregó Horo señalando el ordenador.

- Jeanne es... -. Intentó decir Ren y en su cabeza quedó la frase... _"Mi amiga_"; aunque no se atrevió a completar lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Qué ocurría? antes le era sumamente fácil sacar cara por Jeanne, quizá porque estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella... pero en ese momento algo hizo corto circuito.

- Eso es precisamente lo que no logro comprender-. Dijo Horo-. Tu dificultad al hablar de ella... por otro lado no quieres que Tamao sepa lo de los diarios... y te comportas de una forma con ella que... ¡Me confunde! ¡No sé qué pensar!

- No tienes que entender absolutamente nada-. Dijo Ren, quizá porque ni él mismo se entendía, y definitivamente sería el colmo que Horo lo entendiera primero.-. Lo importante aquí es la seguridad de Tamao y... y de Jeanne también, por... por ella no puedo hacer nada ahora, pero Tamao no debe enterarse sobre los diarios; afuera están tratando de sacarlos de circulación... hasta entonces ella tiene que permanecer aquí, porque si no...

- ¿Lo ves?, ahí vas de nuevo-. Dijo Horo.

- ¿Qué?, solo he dicho...

- Espera... ahora pregunto yo, BIEN... la seguridad de Tamao es lo que importa según tú...-. Interrumpió Horo-Horo-. ¿Y qué si te digo que yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla?

Ren arqueó una ceja en respuesta, Horo no retrocedió y por el contrario aprovechó que tenía toda la atención del actor para seguir su pequeña trampa.

- ¿Qué si te digo que puedes irte tranquilo? ¿Qué harías?... porque es eso ¿No?... En esa llamada que recibiste te indicaron que debías cuidarla... pero si yo lo hago por ti, podrías marcharte a...

- ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?-. Interrumpió Ren-. ¡Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, no necesito que...!

"¡Lo dicho!"

Si alguien hubiera gritado repentinamente ¡UNA BOMBA VA A EXPLOTAR!, seguramente Ren y Horo se hubieran petrificado menos que escuchando la voz de Tamao en ese momento. La joven les miraba desde la base de las escaleras mientras terminaba de trenzar su cabello.

- ¿Otra vez están peleando?-. Preguntó Tamao-. ¡Qué manía!, si no fue hasta hace 5 minutos que estaban muy bien!

- Eh... no, no estábamos peleando-. Dijo Horo-. Estábamos...

- Estábamos...-. Musitó Ren, pero ambos se miraron en busca de apoyo moral en el otro.

- ¡Debatiendo por el desayuno...!-. si eso.

- ¿Y ahora qué me van a inventar?-. Preguntó Tamao acercándose a ambos.

- Jejeje, ¡Como eres!-. Dijo Horo-. es que... en serio, yo le decía a Ren que si quería se fuera, total así habría más comida para mí...

- Conociéndote, creo que puedo creer eso-. Respondió Tamao y entonces tras una pequeña sonrisa transformó su mano en puño y lo siguiente que hizo fue propinarle un fuerte coscorrón a Horo-Horo.

- ¡AU! ¡Oye ¿Y eso por qué? ¡¿Yo qué hice?-. Se quejó Horo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una lagrimilla brotando de su ojo.

- ¡Ahh!, ¡Iré a hacer el desayuno!-. Exclamó Tamao repentinamente de muy buen ánimo... _"Se lo merecía... eso se gana por mirar mis... ¡Argg! ¡Mejor ni recordarlo!"_

Ren siguió con la mirada a Tamao, le había sorprendido el coscorrón que le diera a Horo-Horo.

-"...aunque, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta si yo no lo insinuaba", pensó Ren y enseguida pensó también que si Tamao era despistada para ese tipo de comportamientos, quizá no se había percatado de las intenciones de Hao tampoco...

... y hablando de Hao, ¿Habría conseguido algo con lo de los diarios?, en ese momento Tamao lucía tan tranquila y animosa, que francamente no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si las cosas salían mal.

- ¡Eh!, por cierto muchachos, ¿Quién ha dejado prendido el ordenador?-. Preguntó Tamao al percatarse-. Qué raro... yo no recuerdo haberlo dejado encendido ayer..., ¿Han sido ustedes?...

En cuestión de segundos Ren empalideció, Horo sudaba frío y Tamao caminaba tranquilamente hacia la computadora ahora protegida por el protector de pantalla.

- _"Lo va a ver... ¡¿Cómo rayos no apagué ese aparato?"_ recriminó Ren; ese momento era demasiado tarde como para arrojarse intempestivamente entre Tamao y la computadora; además ¿Cómo explicaría esa reacción?... solo quedaba cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable... el inevitable ataque de pánico a la prensa de Tamao.

- _"Yo lo amo..."_-. Recordó Horo-Horo-. _**"Demonios..."**_-. Refunfuñó antes de interponerse entre Tamao y el ordenador.

- ¡ESPERA; NO!-. Escucharon Tamao y Ren, ella inevitablemente se detuvo bastante confusa por la actitud de su amigo que prácticamente había saltado sobre el sofá y ahora se hallaba con los brazos extendidos impidiéndole el paso; Ren sintió pasmo en todo el cuerpo, apenas creyéndose lo que Horo-Horo acababa de hacer.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-. Preguntó Tamao-. Horo-Horo ¿Qué...?

- N-no... es que... ¡FUI YO!-. Exclamó Horo-. "_¡Que le invento!, ¡¿Qué le invento?_"

- ¿Fuiste... tú?-. Repitió Tamao sin comprender, Ren había perdido el habla, aunque estaba muy seguro que tampoco podría decir nada cuerdo si lo intentara, precisamente porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía pensado hacer Horo-Horo.

- _"Me iré al infierno por mentiroso"_-. Pensó Horo mientras maquinaba qué decir-. Jejeje... es que... yo ayer no podía dormir y... estaba curioseando y pues... jeje... me olvidé de apagarlo

- ¿Curioseando?-. Repitió Tamao-. No habrás estado descargando juegos ¿No?

- ¿Juegos?... esto...

- ¡Horo-Horo!-. Exclamó Tamao preocupada-. ¡Los juegos en línea descargan virus! ¡Tengo documentos importantes en esa computadora!

- ¡¿AH?

- ¡Déjame ver!-. Exigió Tamao, pero entonces él la detuvo.

- ¡No, no!-. Dijo Horo.

- ¿Cómo de que no? ¡Horo, esa información es importante!-. Insistió Tamao tratando de llegar a toda costa al ordenador.

- ¡Es que no son juegos!-. Exclamó Horo y Tamao dejó de luchar elevando la mirada hacia su amigo.

- ¿Ah no?-. Balbuceó Tamao cambiando automáticamente sus gestos por total confusión-. ¿Y...?... ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto que mire?-. Preguntó Tamao con una pequeña gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

- jejeje... ¿AH?-. Rió nervioso Horo.

- _"Ya entiendo"_-. Pensó Ren tras observar la escena-. _"Tampoco tiene idea de qué decirle... pero igual que yo solo quiere protegerla..._"

- Algo me estás ocultando, ¡Y lo voy a averiguar...!-. Sentenció Tamao.

- _"Oh no..."_-. Pensó Horo cuando...

- Tamao déjalo ya-. Dijo al fin Ren y los aludidos giraron en rostro en su dirección, en especial Horo-Horo que no se esperaba esa intervención.

- _"¿Y ahora? ¿Le pensará decir la verdad?"_-. Creyó Horo en lo que Ren avanzaba un poco hasta colocarse a su lado frente a Tamao.

- La computadora no tiene nada-. Dijo Ren-. Tú no dejas que nadie vea lo que escribes salvo Hao... ¿No sería el mismo caso que Horo-Horo no quiera que veas lo que hizo?

- _"Lo escucho y no lo creo..."_-. Pensaron Tamao y Horo-Horo, aunque el peliazul agregó un : "_¿Lo que YO hice? ¡JA!._

- Horokeu guarda tus documentos en una memoria y si no vas a usar el ordenador apágalo-. Dijo Ren haciendo caso omiso de las miradas confusas de Horo y Tamao.

- Sí... ehm... son mis documentos del... proyecto que te hablé ayer-. Dijo Horo a Tamao y la aludida rodó los ojos.

- Pudiste haberlo dicho desde un comienzo-. Dijo ella enderezándose.

- Vale... lo lamento, pero sí... soy reservado con esos documentos, quiero terminarlos antes de enseñarlos, trae mala suerte de lo contario-. Se justificó Horo.

- Te refieres a ese proyecto ambiental ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por casi haber reñido con Horo-Horo-. ¡Es cierto!... Ren.

- Dime-. Respondió Ren.

- Tu puedes ayudar a Horo-Horo-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Yo?-. Preguntó Ren-. Pero... ¿No están hablando de un proyecto ambiental?.

- Sí ya sé que al inicio no tendría que ver con tu carrera, pero... bueno es complicado y Horo lo explica mejor-. Dijo Tamao-. Horo, explícale a Ren lo que me contaste ayer... todo al final tiene que ver con la señorita Anna.

- ¿Con Anna?-. Repitió Ren comprendiendo menos-. P-Pero...

- Anda, no te cuesta Tamao y acto seguido colocó las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho en posición de ruego-. ¿Sí?.

_"Miren nada más... hablando de domar bestias"_-. Pensó Horo, optando por apagar la dichosa computadora.

- Eh... n-no sé lo que quieres que haga...-. Titubeó Ren y si era posible Tamao profundizó su mirada poniéndolo en más aprietos-. Ok... no entiendo muy bien, pero... está bien.

Ella sonrió.

- _"Ya... deja de mirarme así"_-. Pidió Ren en su mente, apenas sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo en respuesta.

- ¡Gracias!-. Exclamó ella.

- Pero si no he hecho nada-. Dijo Ren y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo me entiendo... ¡Ahora sí iré a preparar el desayuno!-. Dijo Tamao muy alegre y se fue a la cocina.

Minutos después un corto carraspeo distrajo a Ren, a su lado Horo-Horo cruzado de brazos le miró unos segundos antes de señalar con el dedo hacia el patio; Ren entendió la indirecta enseguida; pensando momentáneamente que si Horo-Horo pedía nuevas explicaciones, él ya no tendría ganas ni motivos para no dárselas.

- Tamao, estaremos afuera-. Avisó Horo, la joven que sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador solo asintió agregando un "¡Está bien, pero no vayan muy lejos!"

No obstante caminaron hasta adentrarse un poco en la playa, lo suficiente como para poder caminar por una trocha de cascajo de conchas marinas lo bastante firme para no llenarse de arena los zapatos, considerando que Ren estaba vestido para salir.

Luego de un incómodo silencio en el que se entretuvieron mirando hacia el mar y el cielo blanquecino por las nubes mañaneras, el primero en hablar fue Ren, luego de un pequeño suspiro resignado.

- Adelante, dispara...-. Dijo Ren.

- Gran idea-. Respondió Horo-. ¿Ves algún arma por aquí?, me conformo con poco... una granada... una metralleta... ¡Hasta un abrecartas sería útil!

Ren lo observó mientras hablaba, en cortísimo tiempo había aprendido a diferenciar el carácter de Horokeu, propiamente no podía decirse que estaba molesto, o enfadado, o que el motivo de cualquier sensación negativa que tuviera fuera él... solo podía notar la confusión que mostró en la sala momentos atrás, y también la preocupación que él compartía por Tamao.

- Ayayay... en serio que trato de comprender y aunque tú digas que "no tengo que hacerlo"... LO QUIERO hacer-. Dijo Horo masajeando su cabeza, Ren prestaba total atención-. Obviamente no puedo pedirte que me tengas la confianza de un viejo amigo... apenas nos conocemos.

- Pero...-. Completó Ren.

- Exacto... PERO... creo que en muy corto tiempo me he enterado de situaciones que merecen una explicación-. Dijo Horo plantándose serio ante el actor-. No por ser yo... aunque sea por compasión a mi sanidad mental, en serio... esto me está comenzando a trastornar un poco...

- ¿Por qué me cubriste allá adentro?...-. Preguntó Ren de pronto-. Con lo del computador...

- No lo hice precisamente por ti-. Respondió Horo-. Supongo que Tamao no sabe lo que sucedió ese día y... quise evitarle sufrimiento hasta ver qué se puede hacer.

- Ella lo sabe-. Respondió Ren.

- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Horo contrariado-. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué tú te fuiste con la tal Jeanne ese día y que los fotografiaron y...?

- Sí, ella lo sabe-. Respondió de nuevo Ren-. Salvo del hecho de que nos fotografiaron, pero el resto lo sabe.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué tanto escándalo?-. Exclamó Horo a sus anchas aprovechando que Tamao no podía escucharle, y aprovechando en demostrar que... si era posible, ¡Estaba más perdido de la pista que antes!

- Tamao ayer tuvo una crisis-. Comenzó Ren-. Se enteró que no solo la prensa, sino personas comunes la siguen, es... natural, porque es mi esposa, se ha vuelto una figura pública...-. Entonces hizo una pausa al recordar la reacción de Tamao el día anterior, no solo en el auto, sino en el centro comercial también-... pero eso la asusta, ayer... nos quedamos atrapados por decenas de fans y hasta se desmayó.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?-. Preguntó Horo tratando de imaginarse aquello.

- El primero en saber de las noticias de hoy fue Hao-. Siguió Ren-. Fue él quien me llamó para alertarme; con una noticia así... no dudo que esta vez la crisis fuera mayor, sin contar que estaría involucrada la prensa.

Entonces hizo una pausa solo para enfocar directamente a Horo-Horo.

- Como estés haciendo todo esto por tratar de cubrirte de la prensa, "Picudito" ¡Te vas a enterar!-. Advirtió Horo; pero Ren apenas lo miró unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente, directo al horizonte, al mismo tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- A mi no me preocupa enfrentarlos-. Dijo Ren, y en verdad podía decirse que estaba listo a enfrentar alguna redada periodística con un sonoro y determinante "SIN COMENTARIOS"; pero era caso aparte el de Tamao... seriamente creía que estando solo era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa; pero eso se trastocaba si Tamao aparecía en el panorama; si sucediera, protegerla sería su punto número uno en la agenda y fácilmente podía reaccionar mal con la prensa... eso no sería nada bueno.

- Ok... no vuelvas al mutismo de nuevo-. Dijo Horo-Horo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ren.

- Solo sé que no van a dejar en paz a Tamao si dejo que la alcancen-. Dijo Ren apenas parpadeando-. Ella no está lista para lidiar con ese tipo de presiones.

- ¿Y al hablar de presiones te refieres...?-. Cuestionó Horo.

- Prensa periodística, televisión, radio, internet...-. Ennumeró Ren-. Hao en este momento está tratando de sacar los diarios de circulación, si Tamao deja la casa hoy y se va a trabajar, estoy seguro de que la encontrarán.

- ¿Y por qué no aquí?

- Se cuidó bien la seguridad de esta casa, solo personas allegadas, mi mánager y algunos miembros de seguridad conocen la ubicación de "Paradise"-. Explicó Ren-. O en todo caso, pocas personas saben que nosotros vivimos aquí...

- Ok... un punto menos a la confusión-. Dijo Horo-. Ahora vamos por lo de antes... y supongo que sabes a lo que... o mejor dicho a "quien" me refiero.

Horo se esperaba una nueva evasiva; sin embargo Ren solo dubitó apenas 2 segundos antes de contestar.

- Lo sé...-. Dijo Ren-. Pero no puedo responder a eso, no ahora.

- No es muy difícil-. Dijo Horo-. ¿O sí?

- Lo es en este momento-. Respondió Ren-. Además distraer a Tamao hoy será lo de menos, tarde o temprano tendré que decirle lo que sucede.

- Lo único que puede ser tan complicado-. Comenzó Horo-Horo-. Son asuntos que se entremezclan con sentimientos.

La mirada perturbada de Ren lo delató.

- Y de nuevo le atiné ¿Cierto?-. Preguntó Horo-. Lo malo es que ahora ni yo mismo sé a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

- ¿Qué significa eso?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No sé si me estoy refiriendo a Tamao... o si en este momento estamos hablando de la famosa Jeanne Maiden-. Respondió Horo-. Y solo especulando... con posibilidad de equivocarme, podría decir que tienes sentimientos por las dos.

_"Tengo sentimientos por las dos"_-. Se dijo Ren y quizá era lo más aproximado a definir su confusión, y sí la definía, pero no la resolvía.

- Sería lo más lógico...-. Siguió Horo-. No soy experto tejiendo tramas; pero teniendo en cuenta su "pequeña historia", algo te habrá motivado a casarte tan repentinamente, Tamao fue en ese momento un... instrumento.

Sí, admitió Ren... aunque eso no le enorgullecía en lo más mínimo.

- Jum... y supongo que hasta cierto punto tenías todo en orden, fríamente calculado-. Añadió Horo-. Claro, siendo todo solo un contrato y tú un perfecto actor, pensaste que sería fácil... solo un papel más a interpretar y terminados los 6 meses ¡Adiós y mucho gusto en hacer negocios con usted señorita Tamamura!

Sí... todo lo que había iniciado con ese intempestivo matrimonio, pensó en serio que terminaría, incluso pensó en serio que sería muchísimo más sencillo finalizarlo que haberlo empezado; todos saldrían ganando al final... pero...

- Pero no contabas con aprender a querer a Tamao-. Terminó Horo con cierto dejo irónico.

"La quiero... ¿La quiero?"... se repitió Ren, llegando a dos rápidas conclusiones...primero que Horokeu bien podría haber sido un buen psiquiatra... y segundo; él estaba a un paso del manicomio si seguía como estaba.

- Cepillín...-. Le interrumpió Ren regresando la mirada al frente-. ¿Sólo estás adivinando?

- Ato cabos sueltos-. Respondió Horo-. ... y trato de entender esto sin enloquecer en el camino. ¿A todos los actores les gusta complicarse la existencia o solo a ti?...

Ren sonrió quedamente, tratando de decir que tampoco tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta; aunque ya algunas veces se había preguntado si no era masoquista.

- Estás liado-. Sentenció Horo-. No se puede querer, ni mucho menos se puede TENER a dos mujeres de la misma manera.

- ¿Me tomas por una especie de enfermo?-. Preguntó Ren sin enfadarse.

- No, pero si por una especie de indeciso con dejo a masoquista-. Respondió Horo-. ¿Y ahora qué harás?

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No me fiaría de ti si supiera que tienes malas intenciones con Tamao-. Dijo Horo-. Te preocupa protegerla y eso me dice que por el momento puedo confiar en ti; pero viejo... tienes los días contados.

- Lo sé...-. Dijo Ren-. Y quizá no sea suficiente, pero... trataré de que ella no se vea perjudicada en todo esto, más ahora que la prensa estará encima.

- No se trata de un juego de fama aquí-. Replicó Horo-. ¿Estás considerando únicamente la seguridad de Tamao? ¿Y qué hay de sus sentimientos?

Ren abrió la boca para contestar, lo que sea que se le viniera a la mente, aunque era seguro que comenzaría por un _**"¡Claro que me importa lo que sienta!"**_, cuando entonces le interrumpió un sonidito familiar... su celular.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Hao?-. Contestó Ren sin ver el identificador de llamadas, ¿Habría logrado algo con sus abogados?; si lo había hecho, podía considerarlo un logro en tiempo récord, considerando que apenas y había transcurrido 1 hora desde su llamada.

Pero no fue una voz de hombre la que sonó del otro lado.

- ¡Ren!-. Dijo una voz que no tardó en reconocer, sonaba algo asustada.

- ¿Jeanne?-. Dijo Ren separando el celular de su oído apenas unos segundos para cerciorarse de la llamada-. ¡Jeanne ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Están aquí Ren!-. Exclamó ella del otro lado.

- ¿Quiénes? ¡¿Quiénes están allí?-. Preguntó Ren preocupándose más.

- ¡La prensa!-. Contestó Jeanne-. ¿No viste los diarios?... ¡Están aquí por eso!... ¡Han acorralado la tienda! ¡No puedo salir y tampoco nadie puede entrar! ¡No sé qué hacer Ren!

- ¡¿Qué dices?-. Exclamó Ren _"Así que fueron primero por ella... ¡Demonios!". _

- No sé qué hacer-. Gimoteó Jeanne del otro lado-. Por favor ven... ayúdame a salir de aquí, ¡Por favor!

- ¿Ir...?-. Titubeó Ren.

- No sé a quién más llamar ¡Estoy encerrada!-. Exclamó ella-. Por favor, Ren... por favor...

- Cálmate...-. Logró responder Ren-. ¿H-Has hablado con alguien... es decir con algún periodista?

- No... no quiero, son demasiados-. Dijo Jeanne-. Ven, por favor... estoy asustada.

- Yo...-. Titubeó de nuevo Ren..._ "Jeanne... y-yo no..."_.

Miró entonces hacia arriba, escaleras arriba se hallaba Paradise y adentro Tamao preparando el desayuno, ¿Que haría?, ¿Salir corriendo intempestivamente? decir : _"Me ha surgido algo, lo lamento"_... ¡Demonios Ren usa la cabeza!.

¿En serio? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿A qué precisamente? ¿A meterse a la boca del lobo y hacer más obvias las presunciones que ya circulaban?..., por un lado Jeanne sonaba asustada, un viejo sentimiento se activó haciéndole desear poder estar a su lado para consolar su miedo... y por otro lado, no quería dejar a Tamao; por mucho que se quedara con Horokeu, él sentía que su lugar estaba ahí y no con Jeanne en ese momento... ¿Pero entonces eso significaba que debía abandonar a Jeanne?

- ¿No puedes... salir por la parte trasera?-. Preguntó Ren al rato, en vana esperanza de que le dijera que sí.

- Están por todos lados Ren-. Respondió Jeanne-. Tengo miedo de salir, ni siquiera por detrás...

- Jeanne yo...-. Comenzó Ren-. Yo...

**- Oye ¿Qué ocurre?-.** Preguntó Horo-Horo a su lado, Ren volteó como autómata y se le quedó analizando como si se tratara de una especie desconocida en exhibición-. **¿Qué?**

- T-Tranquilízate...-. Dijo al auricular y de pronto su semblante lució como si acabara de descubrir América-. Veré qué puedo hacer ¿Bien?... tú tranquila...

- ¿Vendrás?-. Preguntó Jeanne del otro lado.

- Te llamo luego-. Contestó Ren y acto seguido colgó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

No había dejado de mirar a Horo-Horo mientras tanto... y eso comenzaba a asustarlo un poco.

- ¿P-P-Por qué me miras de esa forma?-. Preguntó Horo.

- Necesito un favor...-. Dijo Ren con voz firme... _"Eso no es buena señal"_ pensó Horo-. "_¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que voy a ser usado y de que algo va a salir mal?..."_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Leche, jugo, algo de fruta y algunos emparedados, los cuales eran de gusto estándar; lo cual al entender de Tamao significaba que : _"No estaban admitidas las quejas"_, aunque si se ponía a pensar en ello, últimamente Ren no se andaba quejando mucho... sonrió al pensar en ello.

_"Vive día con día Tamao"_-. Le había dicho Horo-Horo, "Ok" se dijo ella en ese momento; dejaría de pensar en el inevitable final y trataría de disfrutar ese tiempo.

Pensaba en ello mientras acomodaba la mesa cuando repentinamente la puerta que daba al patio se abrió y por ella entró un apresurado Horo -Horo, que se dirigió directamente a su maleta, sacó algo de ropa y se metió al baño cual rayo.

- ¿Y ahora?-. Se preguntó Tamao, en eso vio a Ren en el umbral-. Ren, ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Horo-Horo?... no se habrán vuelto a pelear ¿No?

- No, no hemos peleado-. Dijo Ren-. Hablamos un poco, es todo...

- ¿Y por qué vino corriendo de esa forma? Parecía que huía de algo...-. Dijo Tamao.

- No... no estaba huyendo, solo... lleva prisa-. Respondió Ren.

- Si, ya me di cuenta-. Añadió Tamao-. ¿Pero por qué?

En eso Horo salió presuroso del baño.

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Pica, pica, pica!-. Se quejaba mientras botaba aire por la boca.

- ¡Horo-Horo ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Tamao entre que Horo entraba a la cocina y cogía algo de agua.

- ¡Fala fasta fe fientes!-. Respondió Horo.

- ¿Le entendiste algo?-. Preguntó Tamao a Ren quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Dije "Mala pasta de dientes" ¡Pica mucho!-. Dijo Horo luego de terminar su agua-. ¡AHH! ¡Mucho mejor!

- ¡Qué bien!-. Dijo Tamao sonriendo, aunque inmediatamente después se puso seria-. Ahora dime qué sucede.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Hola Tami!-. Dijo Horo y con el mismo semblante sonriente movió su mano de un lado a otro antes de plantarle un beso en la frente-. ¡Adiós Tami!

- ¿EH?-. Musitó ella sin poder contener a su amigo que ya estaba en carrera hacia la salida; claro no sin antes alzar un par de emparedados de la mesa diciéndole a Ren "¡Estos son míos!"-. ¡Horo-Horo espera ¿Adónde vas?

- ¡Surgió algo! ¡Luego te cuento, tengo que volar, adiosss!-. Se despidió Horo.

- ¿Qué surgió...? ¡O-O-Oye ¿No quieres que te llame un...?-. Intentó decir Tamao; pero Horo ya se había marchado-. ¿...taxi?-. Terminó diciéndole al aire-. Ren ¿Sabes algo de eso?

- No...-. Mintió Ren-. Déjalo, estará bien.

- Sí pero...-. Titubeó ella.

- Tamao...-. La llamó él-. Vamos a desayunar...

- Ehm... Sí...-. Titubeó ella antes de unírsele en la mesa-. Ahora hay comida de más.

- Tranquila está bien... tenemos tiempo para comerla-. Dijo Ren.

- Pero... si tienes que ir al trabajo a las 8... y yo también tengo que ir a la oficina...-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas un día libre?-. Dijo Ren.

- ¿A mediados de semana Ren?-. Preguntó ella riendo un poco-. Ah... no volverás con el mismo tema de mi empleo ¿Verdad que no?

Él desvió la mirada, tenía menos de una hora para inventar una genial, MAGNÍFICA, pero sobre todo EFICAZ pretexto para que Tamao aceptara no ir a trabajar.

- Ok... me atrapaste-. Respondió Ren y Tamao rodó los ojos divertida-. Pero Hao no morirá porque no vayas un día.

- ¿Y qué hago quedándome en casa?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Solo... quedarte-. Respondió Ren y justificó un necesario silencio al beber algo de leche, bien, debía preparar terreno-. Ahm... Tamao ¿Ya... te sientes mejor?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó ella mientras cogía un emparedado-. Sí, estoy muy bien.

- Lo decía por lo de ayer-. Respondió Ren-. Tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea de que eres una figura pública.

- Ah... no me lo recuerdes-. Dijo Tamao-. Solo de imaginarme a tanta gente de nuevo...

- Pero las habrá-. Insistió Ren.

- S-Supongo...-. Dijo ella dándole un mordisco a su pan, momentos después sonrió-. Solo espero que no pronto.

- Pueden aparecer cuando menos lo esperas-. Dijo Ren y Tamao volvió a la congoja-. Te... has quedado petrificada ¿No?

- ¡N-N-N-No!-. Logró balbucear ella completamente rígida.

- No son un espanto... son algo pesados, pero tienes que aprender a manejarlos-. Explicó Ren.

- E-En... Glup... ¿En serio pueden aparecer en cualquier momento?-. Preguntó ella.

- Sí, por ejemplo si tienes una rutina... y que ellos la conozcan, pueden aparecer camino a tu trabajo, pueden simplemente fotografiarte o bien acercarse por una entrevista-. Dijo Ren.

- Soy mala para las entrevistas... prácticamente me nublo y cuando me doy cuenta no he dicho ni media palabra-. Se lamentó Tamao.

- Nadie nace sabiendo, solo... tienes que mantener la calma, es... a ver...-. Dijo Ren intentando encontrar un buen ejemplo-. Como si Pilika o Horokeu te comenzaran a hacer preguntas sobre lo que hiciste o sobre lo que harás en el día...

- O-Osea que... ¿Les tengo que decir todo?

- No si no quieres hacerlo... aunque no lo creas y aunque sea muy trillado... siempre funciona un "Sin comentarios"-. Dijo Ren y Tamao respiró tranquila-. Aunque eso no quite que vuelvan a insistir.

-¡Ah!... lo bueno es que no soy alguien que llama la atención...-. Trató de animarse Tamao, pero el ánimo le duró muy poco-. ¿A quién engaño?... lo más seguro es que ya sepan mi rutina como tú dices...-. Terminó lamentándose y de pronto fue consciente de algo obvio-. ¡Ren!

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Ren algo preocupado por el repentino gesto de susto de Tamao.

- ¿Y... y ...?-. Tartamudeó ella y de pronto se puso de pie-. ¡¿Y si también nos acechan aquí?... ¡Si siguen nuestras rutinas bien pueden dar con "Paradise"!

- No, esta casa está protegida-. Explicó Ren-. Solo Anna, allegados y gente de seguridad saben que vivimos aquí...

- ¿D-De verdad?-. Preguntó ella y él asintió-. ¡Qué alivio!

- ¿E-En verdad te asustan tanto?-. Preguntó Ren.

- ¿No te asusta saber que te siguen y te observan?-. Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo, ya más tranquila.

En realidad no le había asustado nunca eso, al principio no le dio importancia, hasta que comenzaron a meterse en su vida privada, pero más que susto lo que le provocó fue enfado; luego aprendió a sobrellevarlo... aunque precisamente en ese momento, sí tenía cierto temor por la prensa; aunque no precisamente por él.

- Supongo que he aprendido a no darle importancia-. Dijo Ren al fin-. Disculpa... no te quise inquietar.

- Eh... no-. Dijo ella intentando sonreír-. Bien... Sí... sí me asusta la idea de ser perseguida; pero... ahora estoy bien y es lo que importa... oye

- ¿Sí?-. Respondió Ren y ella le sonrió... "Oh, vamos" se dijo a sí mismo cuando se sintió sonrojar.

- Nada... es que... jeje... no sé, si lo pensamos bien, es la primera vez que charlamos en el desayuno ¿No?-. Dijo Tamao-. Es agradable... cuando no hablamos de la prensa.

Por alguna razón solo ella rió de ese corto chiste; Ren se mantuvo serio.

- Tamao...-. Dijo Ren al fin.

- Dime...

- ¿Es absolutamente necesario que vayas a trabajar hoy?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Llevas con eso desde hace un rato... ¿Por qué Ren?-. Preguntó Tamao-. Pensaba que Hao era tu amigo.

- _"Bien dicho... "ERA" pero eso no viene al caso ahora-_ Pensó Ren.

- No lo sé... cuando... supiste que era mi editor, ese día algo cambió... ¿Se pelearon o algo?-. Siguió ella.

- No... no lo digo por eso-. Dijo Ren desviando la mirada, tampoco era momento de ponerse a definir su actual relación con Hao-. Solo que... antes entregabas tu trabajo simplemente, ¿Por qué ahora precisas de ir a la oficina de Hao?

- B-Bueno... es que él me ayuda con las correcciones y...-. Comenzó Tamao... _"Y pensé que sería una buena forma de estar lejos de ti..."_-. Y... a-así aprendo un poco más de redacción y esas cosas... no es nada del otro mundo; pero para mí es importante...

- Lo sé...-. Murmuró Ren-. Y aunque no me guste, porque lo sé es que no insisto en que renuncies-. Ella le sonrió suspicaz.

- Oficialmente estás raro hoy-. Dijo Tamao-. Otro tanto más y llamo a una ambulancia.

- Ja...ja-. Musitó Ren en respuesta.

- Hey, mira la hora ¿No deberías estar camino a Kyo's Management?-. Dijo Tamao al percatarse que ya iban a dar las 8.

- Tienes mucha prisa porque me vaya-. Comentó Ren y Tamao detuvo su quehacer recogiendo su plato.

- N-No lo dije por eso-. Respondió ella-. Es que... te gusta ser puntual y...

- No iré a trabajar hoy-. Interrumpió Ren poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su plato-. Por eso insistía en que no fueras a la oficina...

- _"¿Quiere que me quede?... ¡¿Con él?"_-. Pensó Tamao observándolo rodear la mesa _"No, no, no... yo tengo una responsabilidad y... y definitivamente no es buena idea quedarme con Ren"_-. Ahm... No podría dejar colgado a Hao...

Ren se detuvo unos segundos, controlando un pequeño arrebato por la mención de Hao en el asunto; entonces siguió caminando, deteniéndose cerca de Tamao un poco.

- Te doy una solución... -. Comenzó Ren esbozando una de sus "Encantadoras sonrisas" de aquellas que no aceptaban un NO por respuesta y que solía guardar exclusivamente para sus rodajes-. Llama por teléfono...-. Dijo Ren, Tamao lució insegura, entonces él usó su mano libre para golpetear suavemente la punta de su nariz-. Oye... Hao no te va a comer por teléfono y... te aseguro que sobrevivirá.

Se halló en una encrucijada; por un lado su sentido de responsabilidad le decía que no podía cancelar su trabajo, por lo que la "llamada" que proponía Ren estaría fuera de discusión, además quedarse con él no era buena idea considerando que era propensa a confundir sus sentimientos por el actor...por otro lado... (Y con la posibilidad de que estuviera malentendiéndolo todo "Otra vez"), quería quedarse con Ren ese día; no tenía idea de para qué exactamente, pero... sentía que era lo que su corazón deseaba, así se sentaran el uno frente al otro sin mediar palabra alguna por el resto del día.

Ren se puso a ojear una revista como pretexto de "no estar dándole importancia" a lo que Tamao hacía; y ella por su parte tenía el teléfono en la mano dudosa de marcar el número y de vez en cuando mirando hacia Ren, descubriéndolo "Enfrascado en su lectura".

- _"¿Por qué no llama?"_-. Pensaba Ren observándola discretamente-. _"Si lo hace Hao va a inventarle algo para que se quede, estoy seguro... ¿O es que piensa ir de todos modos?... si es así tengo que pensar algo rápido"_

Si, pensar algo rápido para hacer que se quedara, y luego ponerse a pensar en la forma más sutil de decirle lo de la prensa; por fin la vio marcar y se mantuvo expectante de lo que pudiera oír.

- _" Ok... ahí voy"_-. Se dijo Tamao mientras el teléfono daba el sonido de llamada-._"Que no se moleste conmigo...que no se moleste conmigo... que no se moleste conmigo"_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Ren?-. Contestaron.

- Ahm... no, soy Tamao-. Contestó ella, pareciéndole raro que Hao sonara como si "esperara" la llamada; pero luego se dijo que no era raro, ya que estaba llamando del teléfono de la casa, _"Quizá tenga registrado a Ren"._

- Un segundo...-. Dijo Hao repentinamente serio..._ "ay no... ¿Estará molesto porque ya estoy tarde?"_, pensó Tamao, en eso Hao regresó-. Disculpa Tamao, fui por otra línea... ehm ¿Cómo estás?

Ella respiró de alivio al notar el mismo tono amable en el Asakura, amable aunque un tanto extraño a la vez.

- Bien... ejem... muy bien, solo... ay... ¡Qué lenta...!, ¿Cómo estás tú?-. Preguntó Tamao.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Hao se había encerrado en un archivero para poder hablar, dado que Kotaro su asistente estaba en su oficina junto a los representantes de los diarios y sus abogados, de ninguna manera convenía que de pronto llamara "la señora Tao"-. Algo atareado... papeles, ya sabes.

- Ay... ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?-. Preguntó Tamao apenada.

- ¡No, no! Hao-. No... solo son "papeles molestos", je... ya lo arreglo, ehm... de hecho Tamao estaba a punto de llamarte.

- ¿De veras?-. Dijo Tamao.

- Sí... eh... verás-. Hao sonaba nervioso, y dentro de sí, el gran y todopoderoso empresario se detestaba en ese momento por tener que mentir-. Luego de terminar aquí tengo que ir a una reunión y temo que no estaré en la compañía en todo el día, iba a llamarte porque... como no estaré, si quieres puedes tomar el día libre.

- Ahmm...-. Musitó Tamao y luego soltó una pequeña risita-. No te preocupes, entonces mejor mañana estaré allí temprano.

- Genial-. Dijo Hao aliviado por eso y también por escuchar a Tamao de buen ánimo-. ¿Todo bien por allá, cierto?

- Sí, sin contratiempos-. Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa-. En realidad confieso que te llamaba para ver si podía quedarme en casa hoy... me sentía apenada contigo.

- ¿P-Por qué?-. Musitó Hao.

- Tú siempre me ayudas-. Respondió Tamao-. De una u otra forma siempre pareces tener una solución o solo comprensión conmigo... y eso, yo lo valoro mucho... por eso me sentía apenada, no quería decepcionarte.

- Etto...-. Balbuceó Hao, no teniendo una respuesta para eso-. No... ehm... ejem... no te preocupes por cosas como esas.

- Como ahora-. Completó Tamao y soltó una suave risita, misma que inundó las mejillas de Hao de un leve rubor... _"Gracias al cielo que no estaban cerca ni los abogados ni Kotaro"_-. Bueno... no te distraigo más... ¡Vence a los papeles!

Eso le arrancó una leve risa a Hao... ¡Y vaya que le hacía falta en ese momento!.

- Será una lucha a muerte, te lo aseguro-. Dijo Hao después.

- Ah ¡Y suerte en tu reunión!-. Agregó Tamao-. Nos veremos mañana Hao... ¡Adiós!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_"No ha sido tan malo"_... se dijo Tamao al colgar; y luego pensó que se había descubierto un nuevo temor; en verdad le preocupaba mucho el llegar a decepcionar a Hao de alguna forma; y de pronto sonrió tranquila, con la calma distintiva y renovadora de quien descubre un nuevo sentimiento.

_"Se esfuerza bastante"_-. Pensó Tamao al dejar el teléfono en su sitio-._ "Ya sé, le llevaré un postre mañana"._

Entonces volvió su atención a Ren que "leía" en el sofá, el aludido hasta hacía unos segundos la había estado observando sigilosamente y ahora fingía hacerse el desentendido; Tamao aprovechó que tenía la mirada fija en la revista (De la cual no había movido ni una sola hoja) y se acercó con cautela, hasta apoyarse en el respaldar del sofá.

- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntó haciendo que Ren se sobresaltara y que la revista cayera de sus manos-. Jajaja, ¿Qué?... ¿Estabas muy concentrado? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Ren automáticamente se enderezó bastante apenado por su reacción.

- Jajajaja... te ves gracioso-. Dijo Tamao-. Y bien Ren... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Dijo Ren recuperando el habla y el color normal en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo a qué?... me hiciste quedar ¿No?, ya... ¿Ahora debo ser yo la de las ideas?-. Dijo Tamao divertida.

- Pues... ¿Qué quieres hacer?-. Preguntó Ren.

- No lo sé... ¿Quieres ir a la playa?-. Dijo Tamao.

- ¿Quieres ir a la playa?-. Preguntó Ren-. Pero si no sabes nadar.

- ¿Aún recuerdas eso?

- Si casi te mato, obviamente no se me va a olvidar-. Respondió Ren poniéndose de pie-. Ni hablar...

- Pero...

- Te enseñaré a nadar-. Determinó Ren y Tamao casi se resbala del respaldar del sofá-. ¿Qué?... ahora la de la cara extraña eres tú.

Tamao no terminó de creerlo hasta que estuvieron en la playa, la última vez que se habían metido al mar fue luego de una persecución por parte de Ren, en la que él quería zambullirla; acabando los dos en el agua. Ahora Ren estaba metido hasta media cadera, con los brazos cruzados y al menos los últimos 10 minutos esperando a que Tamao se moviera de la arena.

- ¿Te vas a mover?-. Preguntó Ren.

- Creí que estabas bromeando-. Respondió Tamao, fija en su sitio y abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?-. Respondió Ren señalando el OBVIO hecho de estar dentro del mar-. ¡Algún día tienes que aprender!

- Es que... ¡Me da miedo!-. Se defendió Tamao.

- Tú fuiste la de la idea de venir a la playa-. Dijo Ren.

- Sí, pero... ¡Pero no dije que entraría al mar!-. Se defendió ella.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa se hace en una playa?-. Preguntó Ren comenzando a salir.

- Eto... pues... ¡Broncearse!-. Dijo Tamao

- ¡Qué broncearse ni que nada!-. Dijo Ren saliendo del agua-. ¡Ven aquí!

- ¡N-No Ren!-. Exclamó Tamao cuando él intentó atraparla, apenas escapando.

- Tamao no te vas a morir por entrar al agua-. Insistió Ren persiguiéndola.

- ¡Claro que sí!-. Exclamó ella-. ¡Me niego!.

- Lo mismo dijiste cuando aprendiste a montar bicicleta-. Dijo Ren-. Y sí pudiste hacerlo.

- Oh sí, la única diferencia es que en TIERRA no me puedo ahogar... ¡En el mar sí!-. Replicó Tamao esquivando de nuevo a Ren.

- Corre cuanto quieras-. Dijo Ren-. Tenemos toooodo el día y créeme... energía me sobra y VAS a aprender a nadar.

- ¡No me hace falta!, tú si quieres nada, yo me siento aquí y... y observo o...o... ¡O cuento la arena! ¡Pero no me meto, no me meto y NO me meto!-. Replicó Tamao intentando evadir una vez más a Ren; cuando en una pequeña trastada por parte del actor , quedó atrapada.

- ¡Te tengo!-. Dijo Ren victorioso

- ¡No te atrevas!-. Dijo Tamao; pero cuando menos se lo pensó Ren la tenía cargada-. ¡WOW! ¡No Ren, no quiero! ¡Bájame!

- De eso nada-. Dijo Ren intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras se dirigía de nuevo al mar con Tamao en brazos.

- ¡N-No estoy bromeando!-. Dijo Tamao perdiendo color en el rostro cuando vio debajo de ella el mar.

- Yo tampoco-. Respondió Ren divertido-. No te preocupes... ahora te bajo...

- ¡NO!-. Exclamó ella empanicada enroscando los brazos en el cuello de Ren.

Tamao en lo único que pensaba era en NO dejarse caer dentro del mar; en cambio Ren no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón al sentirla tan cerca; dado que por el movimiento, Tamao había subido una cabeza, quedando a la altura de la suya, y aunque sus ojos temerosos miraban al agua debajo, él la miraba a ella... inevitablemente.

- N-No estamos en una parte honda-. Dijo Ren con voz profunda.

- Tengo miedo...¡N-No... no me sueltes!, ¡Quiero regresar a tierra!-. Pidió Tamao.

- No te soltaré-. Dijo Ren, Tamao tiritó y enfocó sus brillantes ojos rosáceos en los de Ren-. No es tan malo cuando sientes la arena, solo bajaré tus piernas...

- ¡No, no, no, no!-. Respondió Tamao-. Por favor, no... por favor

- Tamao, confía en mí-. Le pidió Ren-. Confía...

Solo entonces Tamao se percató de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de Ren; no solo de su cuerpo sino de su rostro, su corazón palpitó con nueva fuerza, momentos después sintió algo frío subirle por sus piernas, tal como Ren había dicho había soltado sus piernas suavemente en el agua... segundos después sintió la arena chocar con sus pies y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando una pequeña ola chocó con su espalda.

- Aclimátate, no pasa nada... estamos cerca de la orilla-. Dijo Ren y ella asintió, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentirse temerosa-. Ahm... Tamao...t-t-trata de... relajar los brazos.

Esa había sido la forma sutil de Ren para decirle "Suéltame", ya que Tamao aunque tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro del agua no había aflojado ni un ápice sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; cuando lo dijo ella algo sonrojada asintió, tratando en serio de hacerlo, solo que con cada pequeña ola que chocaba contra ellos, desistía inevitablemente.

- No tengas miedo-. Le dijo Ren y ella entre un leve temblor y un pequeño jadeo asintió de nuevo-. Eso es...

Entonces tomó las manos que sujetaban su cuello entre las suyas, Tamao tembló cuando se sintió desprotegida y en respuesta Ren afianzó sus manos un poco más.

- No me sueltes...-. Dijo Tamao en un hilillo de voz.

- No lo haré, ahora vamos a dar unos pasos-. Dijo Ren y retrocedió sin soltar las manos de Tamao, pero ella no se movió, tan solo terminó levemente inclinada dado que sus piernas rehusaban moverse de donde estaban.

- Me voy a hundir...-. Musitó ella y entonces Ren se di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- No te vas a hundir-. Dijo Ren en tono sereno-. Vamos, da un paso...

Ella negó con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados, Ren ahogó una corta risa.

- Abre los ojos-. Dijo Ren y ella aún temerosa abrió uno-. ¿Ves que no te estás hundiendo? mira... puedes ver tus pies a través del agua un poco.

- Ok...-. Dijo Tamao-. Solo un paso y luego me sacas de aquí.

- Cuando des un paso, darás otro y si quieres saldrás caminando por ti misma-. Dijo Ren y ella tomó aire profundamente, tanto para serenarse como para darse valor, entonces avanzó un poco.

A ese paso le siguió otro, y luego otro... rato después Ren la guiaba en círculos y ella avanzaba confiada en que Ren no la soltaría... claro, hasta que a Ren se le ocurrió ir un poco más adentro.

- ¡No hay piso!-. Exclamó ella y enseguida una ola le mojó la cabeza-. ¡REN!

- ¡Te tengo, te tengo! No te asustes Tamao-. Le respondió él sujetándola de la cintura, dado que ella se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza-. Anda, sujétame las manos y te ayudaré a llegar a la orilla.

Ella aceptó eso inmediatamente... la cuestión era SALIR.

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Me llevarías a la orilla, lo prometiste!-. Reclamó cuando Ren no se movió.

- Dije que te "ayudaría" a llegar, no que "te" llevaría... y no lo prometí-. Dijo Ren-. Ahora hazme caso, respira hondo, retén el aire y estira las piernas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me ahogaré!-. Replicó Tamao.

- Tamao yo te estoy sujetando, NO te ahogarás-. Refutó Ren-. Ahora HAZ lo que te digo

_"En verdad debe confiar en mí o soy muy persuasivo"_, pensó Ren cuando Tamao hizo exactamente lo que le indicaba, aunque trastrabilló al menos 5 veces cuando quiso elevar las piernas; lográndolo al séptimo intento y previa queja contra Ren y su "Método de enseñanza".

- Patalea-. Dijo Ren pasada la queja, Tamao lo intentó-. ¡Más fuerte...!

- Lo ESTOY intentando-. Replicó ella-. No es fácil si cada vez que respiro trago agua ¿Sabías?.

- Tragarías menos agua si no te quejaras tanto-. Dijo Ren.

- Espera a que sepa nadar y personalmente TE AHOGARÉ-. Amenazó Tamao.

- Bien, cualquiera que sea tu motivación, pero PATALEA DE UNA VEZ-. Indicó Ren provocándola, Tamao en respuesta puso todo su esfuerzo en patear el agua una y otra vez, era cansado y más para ella que no estaba acostumbrada, pero con tal de llevarle a Ren la contra ¡Lo haría!.

- ¡Eso es! ¿Lo ves?-. Dijo Ren satisfecha a la par que retrocedía aún con Tamao sujeta de las manos-. ¡Estás nadando, pequeña quejica!.

- ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo...?-. Iba a replicar Tamao cuando se dio cuenta que estaban avanzando-. Oye... ¡Estoy nadando!

- A ver sin ayuda-. Dijo Ren y sin previo aviso la soltó, Tamao avanzó otro poco hasta que le entró de nuevo el miedo y terminó hundiéndose... y para rematar una ola no tan potente la revolcó-. ¡TAMAO!

La sacó como si extrajera una muñeca mojada de un cubo con agua; por la pequeña revolcada Tamao tenía parte de los hombros y pecho con arena.

- ¡Lo siento...!-. Dijo Ren enseguida tratando de sostenerla.

- ¡Cof, Cof, Cof! ¡¿Estás idiota?-. Reclamó Tamao cuando Ren la sacó del agua y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Lo siento!, se supone que ya sabías flotar-. Dijo Ren.

- ¡Apenas estoy aprendiendo!-. Dijo ella sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas y separándose de él-. ¡Tonto!-. Agregó arrojándole un poco de la arena que tenía en su cuerpo... "Mala reacción".

- La siguiente lección...-. Murmuró Ren limpiando un poco su rostro para luego enfocar una mirada maliciosa en ella-. Es "BUCEO"...

Tamao enseguida palideció al notar el doble sentido en las palabras de Ren, miró de soslayo a la orilla y luego de respirar un par de veces intentó correr hacia ella.

- ¡No huyas!-. Exclamó Ren tras de ella.

- ¿Y dejar que me AHOGUES? ¡No, MUCHAS GRACIAS!-. Respondió ella saliendo del agua.

Y de nuevo empezó la persecución, solo que como aquella vez, cuando se encontraban en la playa de noche, ambos pronto olvidaron el repentino enojo y la persecución cambió de objetivo de la venganza a la simple diversión; tanto que ni se dieron cuenta que el sol había sido nublado por las nubes.

Por eso cuando Ren logró capturar a Tamao enlazándola de su cintura; ella no se quejó ni reclamó por su derrota; sino que por el contrario soltó una gran risotada a la par que se aferraba del brazo de Ren lo suficiente como para hacerlo tropezar, para luego empujarle y liberarse de él.

- ¡Ja...ja!-. Festejó Tamao cuando lo vio en la arena, pero Ren no demoró en ponerse de pie e ir por el segundo ruedo.

- ¡Te tengo!-. Exclamó Ren tratando de cogerla, pero Tamao saltó a un lado logrando escapar.

- ¡Qué lento! ¡Y se supone que entrenas todas las mañanas!-. Dijo Tamao-. No me harás regresar al mar ¡Así que olvídalo!... esta vez ¡Gané yo!... ¡Lero-lero!

Ren con la cara llena de arena por el golpe de pronto giró sobre sí mismo quedando boca arriba.

- ¡Bien!...-. Acabó diciendo luego de resoplar-. ¡Tú ganas!

Tamao que aún canturreaba a un lado, al escucharlo se quedó inmóvil, ¿Le habría entrado agua en la cabeza mientras estaba en el mar?, Ren por el contrario no se movió de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué pasó Ren?-. Preguntó.

- Nada... dije que... ganaste-. Repitió Ren, pero no se levantó.

- ¿T-te encuentras bien?... ¿N-No te golpeaste o... o algo?-. Preguntó ella cautelosa de no acercarse demasiado; sin embargo Ren no respondió... _"Creo que sí... si después de todo se lanzó a lo bruto... algo se tuvo que haber hecho"_

Entonces se acercó poco a poco, fijándose en que Ren tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ren?-. Le llamó y de nuevo sin respuesta-. _"Ay no... ¿Se habrá desmayado?_"

Con cautela se arrodilló junto a él y volvió a llamarlo por su nombre, con el mismo resultado, lo movió un poco y sintió peso muerto; eso la hizo asustarse más, estuvo a segundos de echarse a correr rumbo a Paradise y llamar a los paramédicos,...¿Qué diría? "_¡¿Hola, emergencias?... ¡Creo que acabo de matar a Ren Tao!"_; estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió una fuerte mano sobre su muñeca.

- ¿Lista para la revancha?-. Preguntó Ren, más vivo que nunca y con una sonrisa victoriosa, Tamao en medio de un repentino sobresalto, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y segundos más tarde fue halada con fuerza hasta quedar debajo de Ren.-. Ja... creo que gané yo.

- E-Eso... eso...-. Intentaba decir Tamao recuperándose de la sorpresa-. ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

- ¿En serio? yo prefiero llamarlo "Estrategia"-. Rebatió Ren regodeándose de su victoria.

Tamao frunció el ceño aún más y le propinó una sonora palmada en su brazo.

- ¿Estrategia?... ¡¿Estrategia?... ¡Casi me matas del susto, desconsiderado!-. Reclamó Tamao-. ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo!

- Estoy perfectamente... -. Dijo Ren-. Tu ganaste una batalla; pero yo gané...

- Ah no, eso está por verse-. Dijo Tamao y acto seguido se impulsó a sí misma contra Ren, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que el peso de ambos jugara a su favor; en cuestión de minutos ella estaba encima-. Yo diría que el que ganó la batalla fuiste tú... pero la guerra fue mía.

Ren tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando su cuerpo chocó de nuevo contra la arena, Tamao encima de él sonreía abiertamente y ya no se molestaba por ejercer fuerza en contra, de pronto un gran sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Ren al ser consciente de la posición en la que se encontraban.

Mientras tanto Tamao rió suavemente ahora cruzada de brazos aún sobre Ren-. Mira nada más, ¡Tienes la cara llena de arena...!

Y ante la perplejidad de Ren, pasó sus dedos por su rostro quitando los granitos de arena, sonriendo suavemente mientras hacía su labor.

- ¿Otra vez perdiste el habla, señor "estratega"?-. Preguntó al darse cuenta del gesto de pasmo de Ren-. Es eso o estás impactado por perder ante...

No pudo terminar aquello, porque antes de que pudiera preverlo, Ren atrapó la mano que limpiaba su rostro con la suya deteniéndola en su mejilla.

Si era posible su corazón se detuvo en ese preciso instante, el calor inundó su rostro y se conjugó con la tibieza de la mano de Ren y la ligera brisa fría que corrió en ese instante.

- Ren...-. Murmuró ella como pudo, la mirada de Ren era inescrutable en ese momento.

En ese momento Ren se planteaba la posibilidad de tener una vida similar a ese día; ¿Podría volver verdad la falsedad de aquél matrimonio por conveniencia?, ¿Así de fácil?... aún admitiendo que tenía sentimientos por ella, o admitiendo que como decía Horo-Horo... "_había aprendido a quererla..._"... ¿Todo pintaría color de rosa?...

La respuesta era NO...; él mejor que nadie sabía que la vida no era color de rosa, y que los finales de "Felices por siempre" pertenecían solo a las películas o los cuentos... y ante esa posibilidad, se planteó también el poder perder a Tamao para siempre.

Y en un breve espacio de "Delirio temporal" había cogido su mano cuando la sintió alejarse; Horo-Horo tenía razón... tenía los días contados, y todo ese último tiempo se había preocupado únicamente de definir sus sentimientos, sin tomar en consideración los de Tamao...

Tamao sentía otro tanto permaneciendo de esa manera, su corazón se había detenido ciertamente, y ahora palpitaba muuuy lento, había visto ese tipo de escenas en las películas antes, el chico y la chica caían por accidente uno encima del otro y... estando cerca ellos... ellos se... se besa...

- _"¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?"_-. Se dijo Tamao inmediatamente.

Iba a levantarse rápido cuando de pronto cayó una gotita fría en su cara, al igual que en la de Ren.

- _"Lluvia"_-. Se dijo Tamao y Ren pareció reaccionar.

- Lo siento-. Dijo él soltándola rápidamente.

- N-No te preocupes-. Agregó Tamao quitándose de encima; la lluvia aumentó de nivel-._ "Oh vamos, no es momento de ponernos apenados y quedarnos bajo la lluvia a esperar a que uno de los dos hable primero"_

- _"¿Pero qué se supone que hice?... seguro está incómoda y..."_-. Pensó Ren.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de completar su pensamiento, puesto que Tamao tomó su mano y comenzó a tirar de él.

- ¡La lluvia se pondrá peor! ¡Corre Ren, vamos a casa!

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera!-. Exclamó él en vano.

Llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que la lluvia empeorara, aunque eso no significó que no se mojaran más en el trayecto; Ren no entendió por qué exactamente Tamao lo obligó a meterse en la ducha que quedaba antes de subir hacia "Paradise", si la lluvia se había encargado ya de la arena de sus cuerpos...

...pero en fin, prefirió no rechistar y enjuagarse; luego fue el turno de ella.

- Ya arriba hará falta un baño caliente-. Dijo Tamao, Ren observaba al horizonte, pronosticando para sí mismo que la lluvia empeoraría, estaba en eso porque no quería ver a Tamao mientras se "enjuagaba"; entonces se percató de un detalle de la casa al que no había prestado atención nunca.

- ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Ren; un tanto irónico hacia sí mismo, aquello parecía una pequeña casita o ermita, estaba fabricada en madera y resaltaba por encontrarse como "Mirando" hacia el mar.

Recordó entonces haberlo visto cuando llegó a "Paradise" por primera vez; antes de encontrarse a Tamao en su puerta; en aquél entonces había pensado que se trataba de un almacén... bastante pequeño, pero... ¿Qué otra cosa?... _"Ya lo averiguaré después"_ se dijo ese día... y desde entonces habían pasado cerca de 4 meses... ni siquiera en sus trotes diarios le había vuelto a poner atención.

- ¿Qué miras?-. Preguntó Tamao y siguió la mirada de Ren-. Oh...

- Cuando llegué a "Paradise" por primera vez pensé que era un almacén, en realidad... nunca llegué a entrar y recién ahora me fijo-. Explicó Ren y giró a verla, descubriéndole una sonrisa pequeña y algo melancólica en el rostro. _"¿Y ahora qué dije?"-. _¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Eh?-. Musitó ella reaccionando de su pequeño letargo-. No... nada.

- E-Estas triste-. Respondió Ren no pudiendo evitar un pequeño sonrojo que rogaba al cielo que ella no notara.

- No... solo-. Titubeó ella y sonrió-. Es... ese lugar no es un almacén es... una pequeña capilla.

- ¿Una capilla?-. Preguntó Ren y volvió a mirar la casita de madera.

- Bueno, no propiamente... es pequeña... apenas cabe una persona, aunque no está diseñada para refugio o algo... verás...-. Explicó Tamao-. uhm... mejor te lo enseño.

- Está lloviendo-. Alcanzó a decir Ren; pero Tamao ya estaba a medio camino de la "Capilla", así que no le quedó otra que seguirla... _"Bonito día escojo para hacer preguntas"_.

Al llegar a ella, Tamao abrió las puertezuelas... y Ren entendió entonces aquella mirada triste.

Dos jarrones blancos y en medio de ellos un portarretrato familiar, un tanto cerca residuos de cera, señal de que había existido una vela en su lugar, además de los característicos adornos de un altar familiar; entonces... aquella ermita no era una "Capilla" propiamente, se podía decir que era una especie de mausoleo familiar, y aquellas personas del retrato que le miraban sonrientes y abrazaban a una niña, debían de ser...

- No quise enterrarlos en un cementerio-. Dijo Tamao de pronto entrando un poco a la pequeña ermita solo para protegerse de la lluvia-. No hay mucho espacio, pero... entra si quieres.

- Yo no sabía...-. Dijo Ren apenado.

- Está bien...-. Dijo ella a manera de decir "No te preocupes"-. No era tu obligación saberlo...

Entonces hizo una pausa, considerando que Ren siempre se enteraba de aspectos de su pasado y ella se enteraba a su vez del suyo... SIEMPRE a destiempo; _"Normalmente el conocimiento previo viene antes del matrimonio..."_, pensó Tamao.

-...este lugar lo mandó construir mi padrino cuando me negué a que colocaran a mis padres en un cementerio...-. Continuó Tamao-. ... quería tenerlos cerca de mí... y...-. Entonces volteó hacia la playa-. Pensé que ellos querrían estar aquí siempre... en la casa en la que fueron tan felices.

Ren comprendía aquello y valoraba cada palabra que Tamao decía, aunque... no pudo evitar decirse a sí mismo que había sido un total idiota al decir que _"Había creído que era un almacén"."Idiota..."_, se repitió a si mismo después, considerando que Tamao en verdad debió de ser muy fuerte para tomar una decisión así siendo tan joven en aquél entonces.

- Siempre que vengo aquí... me siento tranquila-. Dijo Tamao-. Cuando ellos murieron recuerdo que había tiempos en los que podía estar aquí todo el día; les causé más de un susto a mi padrino y a Pilika algunas veces, por no decir de Horo que una vez estuvo a punto de reportarme como desaparecida.

- Tú... perdiste a tus padres cuando eras apenas una adolescente-. Dijo Ren en tono respetuoso-. Entiendo que quisieras tenerlos cerca...

- Sí... como dije, me siento en calma aquí... no importa lo que me pueda suceder-. Agregó Tamao y sonrió con cariño-. Jajajaja... el mundo podría estarse derrumbando afuera, pero si permanezco junto a ellos siento que...-. Entonces miró hacia las urnas de sus padres-... nada puede lastimarme, las preocupaciones se quedan tras estas puertezuelas, los malos recuerdos se esfuman y el dolor... simplemente deja de doler aquí.

Esa frase fue abrumadora para Ren y muy dentro de sí sintió algo de envidia por ella; por escasos segundos pensó en Mei..._ "ojalá yo pudiera tenerla tan cerca como ella a sus padres"_ pensó; luego pasó a la admiración, ¿Cómo una persona podía encontrar tales significados en sitios o cosas tan simples?; luego pensó que quizá no TODAS las personas eran así... quizá solo ella. Volteó entonces hacia el altar de los Tamamura e hizo una leve inclinación ante ella.

- No es una capilla Ren-. Dijo Tamao al verle hacer una reverencia.

- Pero son tus padres-. Respondió Ren y se inclinó una segunda vez-. En China rendimos respeto a los que fallecen, y ese respeto no debe olvidarse nunca... aunque, hay excepciones.

- Te refieres a Mei-. Dijo Tamao rápidamente y enseguida se arrepintió-. L-Lo siento.

- Sí-. Respondió Ren y contrario al enojo que Tamao esperaba, él sonrió algo melancólico-. A ella le hubiera gustado este lugar... sin lluvia quizá, pero le hubiera gustado.

Tamao se dio cuenta que Ren estaba abriéndose; "_Quizá Mei sea la llave para entrar en su mundo, Ren... si tan solo te dejaras salir..._"

- Hace rato...-. Siguió Ren interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Sentí un poco de envidia por ti ¿Sabes?

- ¿Por mí?

- Por tenerlos aquí-. Dijo Ren-. Tan cerca... eres afortunada en algo que yo no podré alcanzar nunca.

Tamao pensó en ello unos segundos; Ren estaba increíblemente abierto a comentarios; y tras ese último automáticamente pensó en los Tao, la cuestión entonces fue ¿Decir o no decir lo que pensaba al respecto?

- Ren...-. Comenzó Tamao y lo observó profundamente, aún cuando él miraba hacia la playa en ese momento a través de la cortina de lluvia-. Tú... ¿Aún no te das cuenta de que eres la persona más afortunada del mundo?

El tono de voz, las palabras utilizadas y luego su mirada intensa y fija en él lo hicieron girar hacia ella como si le hubiera dicho algo completamente impresionante, en el instante preciso en que sus miradas chocaron, se mantuvieron ahí... ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos?, ninguno lo supo exactamente... solo se quedaron ahí hasta que Tamao siguió.

- Yo los tengo aquí-. Dijo casi en un susurro Tamao-. Puedo venir siempre que quiero, ponerles flores, encender una vela o incienso, pero por más que les hable solo puedo imaginar que me contestan... y tú...

- Hablaba de Mei...-. Intentó decir Ren.

- Tú tienes a tus padres contigo-. Terminó Tamao y Ren entendió el mensaje-. Siempre los has tenido...

- E-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-. Interrumpió Ren y desvió la mirada-. Están vivos... pero no puedo ser parte de ellos... yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente como ellos, ¡Yo no...!

¿Y qué iba a hacer? se preguntó Ren en ese momento, ¿Gritarle su frustración como si ella fuera la responsable?, no, aquello tampoco tenía que ver con ella; pero él estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacerla víctima de sus fantasmas... ¡Lo mejor era salir del lugar!

- La lluvia aumenta-. Dijo Ren en tono brusco aunque tratando de contenerse-. Será mejor regresar...

Entonces trató de salir de la pequeña ermita, no se detendría aunque ella le llamara, ¡No se detendría hasta llegar a su habitación y descargar la repentina rabia que lo estaba embargando en lo que fuera...!; pero entonces...

- ¡No te vayas!

Las simples palabras por muy angustiadas que sonaran no lo hubieran detenido; pero no esperó nunca a que ella le sujetara el brazo sin haber avanzado más de un paso fuera de la ermita. Volteó automáticamente a enfrentarla, esperando que la sola dureza de su mirada bastara para amedrentarla.

Pero al girar, parte del cabello de Tamao escondía su rostro, ella miraba al suelo y su mano libre yacía encogida sobre su pecho... ni la misma Tamao se creía lo que había hecho; ni tampoco tenía idea de por qué no podía callarse, pese a conocer lo riesgoso que era hacer enojar a Ren.

- Por favor...-. Dijo ella en un hilillo de voz antes de elevar la mirada-. No te cierres Ren... habla conmigo.

Ren desvió la mirada automáticamente de la suya; más porque se le pasó la cabeza la insostenible idea de seguir esa charla cuando ella se lo pidió.

- No tengo nada que decir al respecto-. Contestó cortante.

- Sí tienes-. Rebatió ella y él le miró enfadado-. Te vi... y lo recuerdo.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?-. Interrumpió él-. ¿Te tragaste agua allá afuera no?; O se te metió a la cabeza seguro... Es eso...

- Hablo de tus videos, de... ¡De las fotografías que Jun me enseñó!-. Respondió Tamao y Ren apretó en puño la mano que ella sostenía.-. Hablo... de tus recuerdos... eras otro...

- ¡Todos somos diferentes cuando somos niños! ¡Gran novedad!-. Explotó él pese a tratar de contenerse, luego tras respirar profundo añadió-. Olvídalo Tamao... ¡Dije que no tengo nada que decir y no cambiaré de opinión sobre mis padres...!...

- Es que...-. Quiso decir ella; pero entonces él la cortó.

- ¡Nada!-. Exclamó Ren bufando de rabia antes de dar su estocada final-. Escucha bien...-. Añadió con voz ronca-. Ese "recuerdo" que viste de mí... YA NO EXISTE.

- R-Ren...-. Musitó ella y Ren, frustrado por no amedrentarla... explotó.

- ¡Murió en aquél entonces ¿BIEN?-. Exclamó Ren endureciendo la mirada-. Y si aún te queda duda, ¡Te diré que está enterrado y olvidado junto a mi hermana! ¡Y ya es suficiente!

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Tamao tras escucharlo y tras que Ren librara el brazo de su mano con cierta tosquedad, el arrepentimiento llegó junto al primer sollozo ahogado por parte de ella; pero si bien deseó no haberle hablado de esa forma, no se retractó y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

- No llores-. Dijo Ren sonando más a mandato que a otra cosa, casi rozando con el fastidio _"Genial, otra razón para sentirme miserable"_

- No es cierto...-. Musitó Tamao y limpió la huella de aquella lágrima.

- ¿Qué?

- No es cierto...-. Repitió ella... _"Total, si ya se enfadó no hay diferencia si me callo o no"_ pensó y le miró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-. Ese Ren que yo vi... el que según tú está enterrado y olvidado... sigue aquí.

Ren la miró fastidiado y sacudió un poco su cabeza en señal de molestia, ¡Era increíble!, iba a decirle algo que acabara de una buena vez esa situación, cuando ella derramó otra lágrima.

- ¡¿De qué lloras? ¡Créeme, no te he dado aún un buen motivo para llorar, y te la estás buscando a...!-. Exclamó Ren, pero Tamao endureció la mirada al tiempo que dejaba correr aquella gotita de agua por su mejilla.

- Engreído...-. Dijo ella, Ren no pudo acabar su frase- ¡¿Crees que estoy llorando porque me gritas? ¡¿O porque me asustas?

Ok... eso lo agarró con la guardia baja... no tenía argumento preparado para refutar aquello, ¡Ni siquiera una insignificante palabrita!... pero Tamao sí...

- ¡No tengo miedo!-. Dijo ella y entonces descendió el ímpetu-. Me... me siento triste...

La mirada de Tamao titiló un poco mientras se achicaba ante un atónito Ren que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

- Debo... haberme tragado mucha agua para decir lo que estoy diciendo-. Rió un poco de sí misma-... A veces... no logro entender, y no sé qué hacer para animarte-. Confesó Tamao-. Quisiera... a veces te notaba tan abrumado contigo mismo que... no sabía si abrazarte... o...

Entonces la leve pausa en la tenue voz de Tamao, fue vaticinio de algo inesperado... Ren apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... se había quedado en una especie de limbo al escuchar "No sabía y abrazarte o..."... Oh... pero Tamao no tenía la más mínima intención de ser romántica, y Ren lo supo en cuanto ella endureció la mirada nuevamente.

- ¡...O darte de golpes!-. Finalizó Tamao y soltó todo lo que quería decir-. ¡Tienes... TODO para ser feliz Ren; eres exitoso, tienes a tu familia, amigos...! -. Ennumeró Tamao haciendo una pausa para agregar en su mente: _"¡Y me tienes a mí que te quiero tanto...!"_-. ¡Y te rehúsas a ser feliz!.

Ren estaba lo suficientemente desarmado para tratar de auto protegerse con su arraigada ira; pero Tamao aún no había acabado.

- Lloro... ¡Lloro porque me siento triste por ti!-. Dijo Tamao y desvió la mirada unos segundos tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar y encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento-. ¿Sabes?... desde que te conocí jamás pude entender por qué siempre andabas de mal humor; teniéndolo todo para vivir tranquilo...

Ren tenía la cara rígida así como el cuerpo; sin embargo no decía absolutamente nada... lo único que rebotaba en su desarmada mente era aquélla frase, que le hacía repetirse como autómata: _"Ella siente tristeza por mi..."_

- Después aprendí a conocerte-. Siguió Tamao, ya sin importarle si Ren la estaba escuchando o no.

Era ligeramente gracioso en ese momento para ella, pensar que Ren al principio era como un "Bulto necesario y parlante (Para su desgracia)" que debía soportar para recuperar Paradise; en verdad no tenía idea de cómo se había llegado a enamorar de él; pero si de algo podía estar segura sobre sí misma, era que no se arrepentiría nunca de haberlo conocido... y solo entre ella y su conciencia; le gustaba pensar que nadie conocía a Ren como ella... ni siquiera Jeanne Maiden.

- Por eso siento tristeza...-. Añadió Tamao casi en un susurro; sus ojos brillantes y aquélla voz baja solo serían la antesala de lo inevitable-. ¡Porque te empeñas en aferrarte a fantasmas de odio y de rencor que no comprendo...! pero sé... que te lastiman. ..

"¡Qué poco aguante!" se reclamó a sí misma en esa pequeña pausa, estaba a punto de volver a llorar; pero respiró entrecortadamente logrando contenerse, no iba a hacerlo hasta terminar de decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

- Te lastiman... te lastimas y te encierras... ¡No dejas que nadie se acerque...!... y eso...-. Dijo Tamao arrastrando las palabras, para entonces estaba temblando de nervios, por lo que no pudo seguir mirando a Ren para decir aquello último, las fuerzas de contención estaban en su punto máximo, tremendamente cercano al quiebre-... ¡Y ESO A MI ME DUELE!

Ren pensó en ese momento que si un camión lo hubiera atropellado y lanzado metros de distancia a la deriva...o incluso si lo hubiera destrozado...¡Le hubiera afectado MENOS!, Tamao tenía los brazos a sus costados totalmente tensos con los puños ajustados, el rostro girado a un lado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con huellas de lágrimas contenidas.

Ren no podía articular palabra alguna... ya ni siquiera podía distinguir si seguía enfadado o no, simplemente estaba petrificado.

- Me duele-. Musitó ella sin mirarle-. Porque sé cómo puedes ser, aunque la mayoría de veces eres un gruñón... engreído y explosivo... yo sé que puedes ser amable, generoso...-. Entonces se animó a mirarlo y no se detuvo ni por el gesto de pasmo en el rostro del actor-. Eres culto... ¡Cielos!, sí que me costó llegar a conocer el otro lado de ti...

Aprovechó ese pequeño comentario luego del "Cielos", para limpiar sus lágrimas y verlo con mayor claridad después.

- Eres bueno Ren, y eso no lo puedes olvidar porque es lo que eres...-. Dijo ella-. Lo que me da tristeza es ver como tratas de ocultarlo.

Entonces la vio acercarse, una parte de autodefensa en su cerebro le ordenó que saliera corriendo lo más rápido posible, la otra intentaba mantener la confusión al mínimo, pero ni la una ni la otra era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr una reacción en Ren, salvo observar.

Tamao estaba frente a él, muy cerca, con el cabello algo desordenado, húmedo y largo cayendo por sus hombros desnudos, los ojos algo irritados, brillantes de tristeza; solo que esta vez lucían diferente, la tristeza no los había abandonado, pero a la vez lucían firmes... Ren Tao oficialmente estaba desarmado por completo.

- El "Ren" al que tu consideras muerto está aquí-. Dijo Tamao y Ren sintió cada palabra como un suave roce, y ver la claridad en los ojos de Tamao le hizo saber que era sincera, que creía firmemente en cada palabra que decía.

Luego Tamao solo siguió su corazón, elevó las manos dubitando unos segundos escasos en el trayecto, hasta que tocó el contorno de los ojos de Ren con la punta de sus dedos.

- Yo lo conozco-. Susurró ella-. Cuando no te ciega la rabia o el rencor, él intenta escapar a través de tus ojos-. Luego una de sus manos descendió hasta reposar sobre el pecho de Ren debido a la cercanía; mientras que la mano restante descendió hasta rozar levemente su boca, a la par que ella fruncía un poco el ceño y él contenía el aliento-... Pero siempre fracasa por tu boca.

Al ver que Ren no respondía absolutamente nada, ella descendió la mirada... _"Bien, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir... casi"_, se dijo Tamao y dio un paso para atrás, lista a marcharse a casa, así Ren la siguiera para reclamarle, o se quedara allí, o la siguiera y no le dirigiera la palabra en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero así como Ren minutos antes, solo había dado un paso fuera de la ermita de sus padres cuando de pronto los brazos de Ren la envolvieron, acercándola a su cuerpo sin hacer que volteara, fue el turno de Tamao de no saber cómo reaccionar, salvo abriendo los ojos a causa de la sorpresa soltando una exhalación profunda al sentir el cuerpo de Ren chocar con su espalda cubierta solo por el traje de baño húmedo.

Ren por su parte estaba seriamente afectado a causa de las últimas palabras de Tamao, lo que había provocado, lo que nadie, ni siquiera la misma Tamao vería era la primera lágrima en su rostro desde que era niño...y contradictoriamente una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Ren...¿Qué está...?"-. Se decía Tamao entonces sintió un hálito tibio cerca de su oído

- Nadie jamás me habló de esa manera-. Dijo Ren, y aunque las palabras que usaba podían fácilmente denotar enfado, o incluso ira, el tono de voz de Ren era extraño, si no fuera porque Tamao estaba en shock, hasta hubiera pensado que parecía... contento.

- Y-Yo...-. Titubeó ella sintiendo de pronto la garganta seca, Ren solo cerró un poco más los brazos en torno a ella sin llegar a hacerle daño.

- Nadie jamás puso mi vida de cabeza con su mera existencia-. Siguió Ren y Tamao sabía cada vez menos qué pensar.

- _"¿Ya se le cortaron los cables? ¿O solo está bipolar?...¿P-Por qué me abraza? ¿Por qué...?"_-. Se decía Tamao mientras escuchaba.

- Nadie jamás ha podido...-. Iba a seguir Ren, pero se detuvo... aún no estaba listo para decir aquello, _"Nadie jamás ha podido descubrirme como tú... incluso a pesar de mi mismo. "_, pero guardó aquél pensamiento tras una franca sonrisa-... Probablemente esté diciendo tonterías en este momento... pero era a este Ren al que querías escuchar.

- N-No es...-. Titubeó Tamao recuperando el habla-. ... lo que YO quiera...

Entonces llevó su mano hacia los brazos que la retenían apenas presionando sobre la piel fría del hombre.

- Sí... de acuerdo, no discutiré eso-. Dijo Ren, aunque en realidad lo dijo "por decir", solo para no quedarse callado de nuevo-. Estás temblando...

- _"Rayos"_-. Se dijo Tamao... su temblor no tenía nada que ver con el frío-. E-Es natural... n-no estamos precisamente bajo el sol.

- Cierto... siempre escogemos los peores momentos para charlar-. Dijo Ren y Tamao comenzaba a preguntarse si no estaba con fiebre, dado que actuaba como si no acabaran de pelear... Y ENCIMA no la soltaba.

Pero entonces Ren continuó

- Disculpa que no te suelte-. Dijo Ren-. Me siento cómodo... llámalo fiebre... o que el que se tragó agua fui yo... o piensa que por una vez mi antiguo yo logra escapar y mi boca no interfiere.

- Lo estás tomando a la broma-. Replicó Tamao.

- No... -. Respondió él contando hasta 5 segundos antes de soltarla y mirarla fijamente-. Suficiente de mi recuerdo por hoy... vamos a casa o nos vamos a enfermar.

Tamao tardó en reaccionar, en serio... Ren lucía como si nada hubiera pasado... como si ella le hubiera dicho algo semejante a "¡Uhhh, qué feo está el clima!".

Ren por su parte se sentía asombrosamente tranquilo, antes de salir dirigió una última mirada hacia el altar, _"No se preocupen... no dejaré que sea herida, daré mi mejor esfuerzo"_, prometió en su mente y acto seguido empujó a Tamao hasta llegar a la casa definitivamente.

Una vez allí Tamao no pudo evitar quedarse callada cuando Ren ofreció que ella ocupara el baño primero, de nuevo ... "Como si nada".

- En serio tienes planeado ignorar todo lo que dije ¿No?-. Le dijo antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras, Ren se detuvo inmediatamente y bajó a paso lento hasta estar frente a ella.

- Estoy de muy buen ánimo-. Dijo Ren y nuevamente no tenía nada que ver con lo conversado.

- Bien Ren-. Dijo ella dándose por vencida-. No insistiré de nuevo... haz lo que gustes...

Entonces giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a refugiarse en la cocina., pero segundos antes, apenas habiendo dado unos pasos Ren habló.

- Debería estar furioso contigo-. Dijo él y Tamao se quedó quieta de espaldas a él.-. MUY enojado y debería estar pensando en la forma de cobrarte la manera en la que me desarmaste...

- Bien... por mi está bien si quieres volver al plan de nuestro primer mes de casados-. Replicó ella, _"Estaría mucho mejor que sus confusas muestras de... ¿Cariño? no... de... de... ¡Lo que fuera que pasara por la loca cabeza de este actor engreído!"-._ Excelente de hecho.

- Dije que "Debería"...-. Agregó Ren volviendo a detenerla, entonces caminó hasta ella aprovechando que ella le dirigía una mirada a la defensiva-. Tranquila, no lo haré...

- Eso es novedad-. Soltó Tamao rodando los ojos y trató de irse.

- Ahora la que se burla eres tú...-. Dijo Ren, Tamao se detuvo y volteó con las manos en las caderas.

- Lo hiciste primero, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo yo?-. Replicó ella y tras sostenerle la mirada decidió que ya era suficientes pleitos por un día, ya habían cumplido la cuota definitivamente; entonces se giró de nuevo para irse a la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

No obstante Ren aprovechó el arco que el brazo de Tamao formaba en ese momento para sujetarla y regresarla adonde estaba; sintiendo como se estremecía pese a no haber ejercido gran fuerza con ella, Tamao automáticamente puso su mano libre contra el pecho de Ren intentando poner distancia, más como acto reflejo por la sorpresa que por otra cosa; en especial cuando lo sintió asirla de la cintura... aquello definitivamente era demasiado, ¡Más si consideraba que el contacto era absolutamente directo debido al traje de baño!.

- Porque no lo hice... -. Dijo Ren y Tamao tembló-. Yo...

- O-OK Ren-. Interrumpió Tamao cuando una vocecita en su interior se definió enviándole constantes mensajes de "PELIGRO", entonces se separó de él-. No te burlaste ni yo tampoco... ahora... ¿P-Por qué no te vas a dar una ducha?

Ren notó algo distinto en sus brazos cuando ella se alejó; quizá era por ser la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de contacto físico con ella voluntariamente, o quizá porque estaba aflorando el "antiguo Ren", lo que fuera... no recordaba haber sentido eso jamás, un hormigueo extraño que recorrían sus brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos, como si de pronto su propio cuerpo resintiera el no tener a Tamao junto a sí.

Pero la situación estaba en esos momentos un poco tirante como para aventurarse a la cocina a "Experimentar"; así que regresó tras sus pasos dirigiéndose directamente al baño tras de coger ropa seca; _"Vaya, no es ni medio día y siento como me hubieran dado años de lecciones"_

Tamao por su parte, no bien había escuchado la puerta del baño abrir y cerrarse no pudo menos que suspirar de alivio, se hallaba entonces apoyada contra el refrigerador, con una mano en el pecho conteniendo los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

_"Gracias al cielo me ha hecho caso y se ha ido"_-. Pensó para sí misma,

Acto seguido se ahogó en agua intentando relajar los nervios, ya que cada que cerraba los ojos la abrumadora sensación de hacía unos segundos la embargaba como si de pronto Ren estuviera junto a ella nuevamente.

_"Creo que sí me tragué agua allá abajo"-._ Se dijo para restarle importancia a esa sensación que le quitaba el aliento.

Minutos más tarde bajaba del segundo piso con una blusa suelta y unos pantaloncillos cortos _"Ya me abrigaré luego de bañarme"_ iba pensando mientras bajaba la escalera.

De pronto el sonido del teléfono fijo la sacó de sus pensamientos, _"Ok, quien quiera que sea me ayudará a distraerme"_, se dijo Tamao y corrió a contestar, sorprendiéndose de ver en el receptor de mensajes la pequeña cifra de 20.

- "_¿Pero es que ha llamado tanta gente?_..." -. Pensó Tamao y miró el reloj de la cocina-. _"Ni siquiera es medio día, ¡Qué raro!"_

Entonces contestó...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Buenos... -. Comenzó Tamao en el mejor de sus tonos cuando... fue literalmente ensordecida por un gutural grito.

- ¡REN TAO; GRANDÍSIMO INCONSCIENTE!...¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE?... ¡LLEVO TODA LA MAÑANA BUSCÁNDOTE!

- Ouch...-. Musitó Tamao, pero reconoció la voz... era Anna, y si su oído no la engañaba, estaba MUY molesta.

- HABLA-. Dijo Anna del otro lado-. ¡HABLA ANTES DE QUE VAYA EN ESTE MOMENTO A...!

- ¡Señorita Anna!-. Exclamó Tamao-. ¡Qué sorpresa!

5 segundos transcurrieron antes de recibir respuesta.

- ¿Tamao?...

- Sí, ahora Ren está... ocupado-. Dijo Tamao-. ¿Sucedió algo?

- Tengo que hablar con él, ¿Puedes comunicarme?-. Dijo Anna con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Disculpe, ninguno de los dos estábamos en casa hasta hace unos minutos, seguro ha estado tratando de llamar a casa y...-. Dijo Tamao

- Eh... Escucha es... MUY importante que hable ahora mismo con él-. Dijo Anna viendo sobre su escritorio al menos 50 lápices partidos a la mitad por su mano, en serio no quería involucrar a Tamao, aunque ya estaba involucrada, pero gritarle a ella en lugar de al culpable no le parecía justo... "Esto es influencia de Yoh" pensó la rubia

- S-Sí... se... se lo diré en cuanto salga-. Dijo Tamao-. Qué pena... está en el baño.

- "Si fuera cualquier otra persona no le creería... pero esta chica es demasiado franca como para mentirme"-. Se lamentó Anna-. Espera un segundo.

- Claro-. Dijo Tamao.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Qué se supone que haga?-. Dijo Anna luego de colocar a Tamao en espera, frente suyo estaba Yoh.

- Más de lo que has hecho no creo que puedas-. Respondió el aludido levantándose de su asiento-. Ni siquiera siendo tú... ya has estado toda la mañana con ese otro sujeto y sus abogados tratando de solucionar el nuevo lío de Ren Tao... y puedes considerar que lo has logrado en cierta forma, al menos ya han quitado los diarios de circulación.

- Pero no hemos podido hacer nada con las páginas sociales en Internet-. Dijo Anna tratando de no lucir más nerviosa de lo que estaba con la mención de "Ese sujeto" que no era otro que Hao Asakura.

Había sido una completa fortuna que las fotografías que Yoh vio en el diario mostraban a Hao y Tamao, sí, pero el fotógrafo no había mostrado mucho interés en ello, al menos no el que Anna temió en un comienzo; luego pensó que se debía a que las fotografías de esos dos no estaban muy claras; al menos no como las de Ren.

- Si ha sido en el mismo día-. Dijo Yoh-. La señora Tao debe estar al tanto de los hechos, además... su conducta tampoco resulta muy reservada en las fotografías...

- Si tienes razón, pero... no sé, la... la he notado realmente sorprendida de que llamara, conociéndola seguro se habría puesto nerviosa-. Dijo Anna-. No quiero gritarle, al que quiero desnucar es a Ren.

- No tienes que gritarle-. Dijo Yoh-. Además estoy seguro que de tanto gritar en la mañana te has cansado-. Añadió a son de broma, pero a Anna no le causó ninguna gracia.

Ninguna gracia... en más cuando al primero que había gritado había sido a él, ahora se arrepentía; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; Yoh no presentó mayor queja más tarde cuando ella accedió a que la acompañara a la oficina y se "encargara de ella " sin la menor objeción al respecto; claro... salvo el hecho de acompañarla a ver a Asakura.

- Bien... después de todo tendré que hablar con ambos a la larga-. Dijo Anna y colocó de nuevo el teléfono en su oído

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Sigues ahí Tamao?-. Retomó la conversación.

- Eh... ¡Sí!, ¡Si, claro!-. Dijo Tamao que había estado quitando arena de debajo de sus uñas-. Ehh... estaba pensando... no le he ofrecido una disculpa.

- ¿Cómo?-. Dijo Anna.

- Sí... por, haberme ido, bueno, habernos ido Ren y yo de su oficina la otra noche, no le avisamos y tampoco volvimos a llamar-. Dijo Tamao.

- Yo me fui primero-. Dijo Anna luego de un breve silencio-. Pero ya que mencionas ese día... supongo que ya te haces una idea de mi motivo para llamar.

- Ahm...-. Musitó Tamao mordiendo su labio un poco, ok... seguro era por esa "Charla" pendiente, así que...-. Sí...

- Lo has tomado con mucha calma, pensé que te encontrarías algo afectada-. Dijo Anna.

- No, no... de hecho estoy... más tranquila-. Dijo Tamao y Anna no pudo evitar un gesto de confusión.

- ¿En verdad?-. Dijo Anna-. La prensa no va a dejarlos tranquilos y...

- D-Disculpe-. Musitó Tamao extrañada sonriendo por los nervios-. ¿Prensa?... no la entiendo, ¿Por qué tendríamos que charlar con la prensa?

- Los estamos conteniendo por ahora-. Respondió Anna-. Pero vuestras fotografías en verdad que han levantado vuelo...

- ¿F-Fotografías? ¿Qué fotografías?-. Titubeó Tamao.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?, las de los diarios por supuesto... cuando Ren se fue con esa diseñadora de la premiere, y también cuando tú te fuiste con Hao Asakura, fueron bastante irresponsables... ¿De qué se supone que estamos...?-. Dijo Anna, pero entonces cayó en cuenta que ella y Tamao no habían estado hablando de la misma situación...

Lo siguiente que Anna escuchó fueron un par de respiros retenidos que luego aumentaron de velocidad.

- P-Pensé que lo sabías-. Dijo Anna.

- No...-. Musitó Tamao-. No sabía nada...

- Escucha Tamao... entiendo que te impacte, pero tienes que guardar la calma, escucha... en cuanto Ren se desocupe, necesito que vengan ambos a mi oficina, es mejor que contraten un servicio de transporte; prácticamente estamos rodeados de periodistas y el auto de Ren llamaría la atención...

Anna siguió dando indicaciones; pero Tamao ya no escuchaba, en lo único en que su mente podía concentrarse era en la aterradora idea de ser rodeada de periodistas... entonces recordó la conversación en el desayuno con Ren, ¿Acaso el sí lo sabía?... ¿Por eso se había quedado y había insistido en que ella también lo hiciera?...

- ¿Entendiste Tamao?, es necesario que sigan mis indicaciones al pie de la letra-. Dijo Anna.

- S-Sí...-. Musitó Tamao sin saber ni siquiera a lo que Anna se refería.

- Ok... entonces os esperaré aquí, ¿Bien?

- S-Sí...-. Volvió a responder Tamao como autómata, pero Anna supuso que sería por haberse enterado de esa forma.

- Está bien, entonces, hasta luego-. Dijo Anna y colgó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tamao se quedó observando algunos segundos el teléfono en su mano, se sentía como ida y tan solo escuchaba el sonido de "Colgado" que salía del teléfono, entremezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia y del agua cayendo dentro del baño.

Al elevar la mirada luego de colgar lo primero que vio fue el ordenador, miró de soslayo hacia el baño unos segundos, determinada se dirigió hacia el computador buscando enseguida alguna señal de las noticias a las que se refirió Anna, y así como a Horo-Horo en la mañana, le bastó colocar sus nombres para que salieran las fotografías...

- Entonces era esto...-. Se dijo Tamao sorprendiéndose de que únicamente los blogs publicaran las fotografías, aunque claramente habían escaneado las figuras de algún diario... y por agregar algo más, cada imagen tenía una cola de comentarios de los visitantes.

_**"Su relación siempre fue extraña para mi, muy rápido el matrimonio ¡Nunca duran las decisiones precipitadas ...u.u!**_

_** Lady Sara20"**_

...

_**"¡Qué desvergonzada esa mujer! ¡Jeanne Maiden ojalá estés contenta! ¡Arruinaste un matrimonio! T.T!**_

_** MileenaMK"**_

...

_**"¿Desvergonzada Jeanne Maiden?... bueno, no la defiendo, ¿Pero y qué me dices de Tamao?, osea... ella también está abrazada de otro hombre ¿No?... yo opino que aquí Ren y Tamao se traicionaron mutuamente, y lo peor es que ninguno dice nada al respecto, el silencio otorga ¿No?**_

_** Kuang Lang"**_

...

_**"¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!... ¬¬ las fotos están trucadas... ¡Es imposible que los dos se engañen! osea, los vimos en la premiere ¿No?... además, mis amigas y yo los vimos en el centro comercial el otro día y no lucían para NADA molestos o distanciados, si no miren la web de Tamao! ¡Vayan a hacer algo productivo en lugar de especular sobre ellos ¿Ok?... RenxTamao por siempre!**_

_** Syndelbelle" **_

- Mi web...-. Repitió Tamao y lo buscó... efectivamente allí estaban de nuevo las fotografías en colección, comentarios similares y luego los mismos usuarios debatían la certeza de las noticias colocando fotos suyas y de Ren en el centro comercial...

Obviamente eso no ayudó a serenar a Tamao, solo aumentó el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ahora estaba más que segura que Ren sabía de las famosas noticias y toda la mañana se había dedicado a ocultárselo a ella, ¿Con qué motivo?... ¡Acaso...! ¡¿Acaso toda esa amabilidad se debió solo a su intención de despistarla?... pues bien... ¡Tendría que dar explicaciones! ¡Y muy buenas! 

Entonces se decidió a esperar tras la puerta del baño, ni siquiera le dejaría opción de escapar o de tratar de evitarla, andaba en eso cuando un sonidito la distrajo, y sobre la mesa halló el celular de Ren titilando.

Estaba enfadada... así que su sentido de "Reserva" se había esfumado por completo, por eso no dudó ni un segundo en tomar el celular en sus manos, al abrirlo lo primero que salió fue un "Batería baja", pero luego aparecieron registradas 25 llamadas y 2 mensajes de voz.

Asombrosamente una era de Hao, 20 llamadas de Anna... otra "Sorpresiva" llamada de Horo-Horo y 3 de Jeanne Maiden.

- Jeanne Maiden-. Recitó Tamao, enojándose más-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Entonces la tentación de escuchar los mensajes fue abrumadora, miró hacia el baño... aún corría el agua, luego miró el celular entre sus manos... "¡Qué diablos! ¡No tendrá derecho a enojarse conmigo si me ve!"

Entonces ingresó al buzón de voz y luego de los cotidianos mensajes de la compañía telefónica escuchó el primero...

- _"¿Dónde rayos estás que no contestas?"_-. Era Horo-Horo-.

- _"Oye... ¡Tu amiguita está rematadamente loca!, ¡Yo vine a ayudar y ella me golpeó! ¡Ah, eso sin contar que sus dos ayudantes se me fueron encima y me arañaron los brazos! ¡Tienen suerte de que sea un caballero, que si no...!... ahm... en fin, llamaba para avisar que la loca de tu amiga Jeanne está a salvo en su departamento, así que tú ocúpate de que Tamao esté segura ¿Oíste? o personalmente agarraré a esa pequeña... ¡Pelos de anciana__**(°)**__! y la encerraré en un depósito con 5 paparazzis dentro ¡¿Entendiste?... ahora iré a ver a mi hermana y luego regresaré a la casa... ah... ¡Y no olvides que me debes una... Y MUY GRANDE!... adiós"_

La ofuscación de Tamao creció, ¡Horo-Horo también estaba involucrado en todo eso! ¡¿Acaso la única estúpida en el cuento resultaba siendo ella?.

Pero ya lo que remató su frágil estado fue el segundo mensaje, que sin siquiera presionar ni una tecla en el celular se activó.

_"¿Ahora tampoco vas a contestarme?... Oh Ren, ¡He pasado los momentos más horribles de mi vida, he tenido que camuflarme para salir de mi propia tienda y encima de todo...! ... ¡Ni siquiera viniste!..._

Esa no era otra que Jeanne Maiden.

_"Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes,... me he mantenido alejada porque consideré inapropiado presentarme en tu casa estando Tamao allí; pero tenemos que hablar tu y yo... esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo hoy; pero por lo visto ahora envías mensajeros en tu nombre y encima escoges al peor de todos, ese tal ...Usui... ¡Me crispa los nervios!, ¡Es completamente un salvaje!, yo te pedí que vinieras tú a sacarme de aquí... ¡Te necesitaba a ti!... por favor llámame cuanto antes"_

Casi al mismo tiempo de que el mensaje terminara Tamao volvió a llorar, el enfado había perdido la lucha contra el dolor que ahora sentía; otra vez se sentía usada, traicionada y engañada... ató los cabos sueltos y supo entonces que todo lo había tramado Ren para despistarla; usando seguramente a Horo-Horo para eso...

- Claro...-. Susurró Tamao mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos-. Él tampoco podía salir porque la prensa también lo busca... por eso no pudo ir a rescatar a su querida Jeanne... para eso le sirvió Horo-Horo...y... y si me pidió que me quedara ¡Solo fue para usarme de pretexto después...!

Tan pronto como lo dijo, sintió unas ganas locas de entrar al baño y gritarle a Ren todo lo que se merecía; pero por otro lado, una parte más fuerte en ella solo quería salir corriendo, adonde fuera, lo más lejos que pudiera...

_"Todo lo planeaste de nuevo en función de ella... me... ¡Me siento tan tonta!"_

Miró frustrada hacia la dirección en donde Ren se encontraba, apenas pudiendo contener las lágrimas que salían sin remedio.

- Claro... siempre después de una tregua... duele...ó en un hilillo de voz, una corta sonrisa triste antecedió a un ceño profundamente fruncido, ganas locas de romper todo a su paso; pero sobre todo correr lejos... lejos... hasta perderse quizá o hasta que sus piernas no dieran más.

Pero antes cogió una hoja de notas, bien... se iría; pero antes le escribiría todo lo que se merecía, no tenía la fuerza de enfrentarlo en ese momento...

Lo único malo fue que al presionar la pluma contra el papel no pudo escribir absolutamente nada... y ¡Vaya que tenía cosas que decir!...; pero su mente solo rondaba alrededor de una sola pregunta: ¿Por qué Ren le había vuelto a mentir?.

- ¿Por qué?...-. Se detuvo ahí mismo y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre la hoja de papel... entonces garabateó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y dejó la nota de golpe sobre el teclado del ordenador.

Después solo pudo correr fuera de la casa, el aire entraba agitadamente en sus pulmones, la vista se le nublaba a causa de las lágrimas y la misma lluvia; su corazón palpitaba fuerte y dolía... miró hacia atrás apenas unos segundos, apretando las manos en puños antes de adentrarse en la lluvia y fijar la mirada en el camino lodoso que conducía a "Paradise"

Curioso... por años siempre se había considerado a sí misma como "Invisible"... y en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era serlo realmente... y poder desaparecer.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**(°) Frase que Makii-chan me ha permitido poner en el fic en "cariñoso" apelativo a Jeanne :D**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hola chicas!

Antes que nada... bueno, creo que no encuentro palabras para disculparme por mi larga ausencia u.u, perdón, en verdad...

Me han pasado "N" cosas este último tiempo, les comento que tuve que viajar de emergencia por una situación familiar que me mantuvo lejos de casa algunas semanas; eso sin contar las ya consabidas ocupaciones, ¡Hasta mi teatro descuidé u.u!... y entre tanto documento que tenía que hacer para nivelarme por mi ausencia me lesioné mis ojos (Que por cierto son operados porque antes tenía medida alta)... eso significó más tiempo lejos de la computadora y peor aún, me imposibilitó de avanzar la redacción del fic; anduve escribiendo algunas escenas en un borrador a mano, pero entre una y otra cosa más las Fiestas que pasaron, recién hasta ahora he podido actualizar.

Mil perdones para todas... el doble de gracias a todas aquellas personas que han comentado el anterior capítulo; tratando de compensarlas, aunque me parece poco sinceramente, he tratado de hacer un capítulo largo; espero en verdad puedan disculpar a esta autora, ojalá los percances de mi vida no afecten su interés por la historia, posiblemente finalizado Enero podré escribir más a menudo; en especial porque finalizo el semestre en la universidad y llegan las ansiadas vacaciones.

De corazón espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado; muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por los reviews nuevamente, ojalá hayan pasado hermosas fiestas, Navidad y Año Nuevo junto a sus familias y amigos... ah y para quienes lo celebran :D ¡Feliz día de Reyes por ayer :D!

Mis mejores deseos para todas.

Un abrazo y un beso enorme, las quiero!

Pao-Hale20

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Tamy-chan.-**... ¡Hola Tamy! ¡Feliz año! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz día de reyes (si lo celebras)!... vaya, que ha pasado tiempo!, discúlpame por la demora, ojalá hayas tenido bonitas fiestas :D, lo último que supe de ti es que ibas a dar tu examen para entrar a la U, entiendo muy bien lo del aislamiento por estudios... ojalá te haya ido muy bien!, muchísimas gracias por considerar esta historia como una de tus favoritas :), es muy halagador. Jejejeje, bueno, Horo es el típico hermano mayor, oficialmente de Pilika y por autoproclamación de Tamao XD, serio cuando tiene que serlo, pero en sí es un personaje que viene a darle humorismo al asunto. Ren más que tonto está en su etapa de auto negación (Diría yo), es otro que no quiere dejar ir su pasado (Jeanne)... eso puede perjudicar su futuro (ya veremos) :P...

Tamao siente que está enamorada de Ren, pero a la vez no olvida que si él está con ella es por el contrato que tienen en común, y ahora como sabe que Ren ama a Jeanne (Disque)... cree que ella no tiene lugar allí y que efectivamente Jeanne tiene el amor del actor. ah... por cierto que has hecho un análisis acertado sobre los sentimientos de Ren... como diría la canción, _"La costumbre es más fuerte que el amor"_ y lo que tiene Ren es la fuerza de la costumbre...

El círculo cada vez se cierra más; para todos, para Yoh y Anna creo que es más llevadero porque los dos ya aceptaron sus sentimientos y les han dado rienda suelta; aunque queda aún el asuntillo de Hao; pero ya resolveré eso luego... el día libre de Anna se vuelve extra especial no solo por ser poco común en ella, sino que si lo acepta es únicamente por Yoh, jejejeje Tamy creo que pensamos lo mismo del amor y el odio.

Confieso que a mí también se me había olvidado lo de la grabadora XD, por eso tuve que revisar nuevamente los capítulos pasados y se me hizo que sería un lindo detalle que Ren lo recordara jojojo, Horo tiene un papel muy importante en esta trama, mismo que no existe en el dorama, allí el "amigo" es bastante confianzudo... (no me agrada en lo absoluto, aparte es feo XD), sobre la llamada de Ren con esa persona misteriosa... creo que lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo :)!

Bueno, nuevamente disculpa por la demora, ojalá disfrutes del capítulo, que otra vez tiene un poco de todo, aunque prácticamente sea exclusivo de Ren y Tamao- con pequeñas intromisiones-. no te preocupes; :) creo que voy a lo mismo; te perdono si me perdonas la demora jajaja :P no mentira, no hay problema, tarde o temprano... lo importante es que no lo olvidas :) muchas gracias :)... bueno ahora me despido! hasta otra oportunidad! :) cuídate mucho!, besoss!

**Stellar BS:** ¡Stellar! T.T!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!... ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo estás?... ha pasado un largo tiempo, y aunque ha sido responsabilidad mía por completo, ojalá sepas disculparme... (Pongo ojitos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia como plan b)... Hey!, ojalá te haya ido genial en el certamen, de eso ya hace mucho, pero no podía dejar de mencionarlo; en ese entonces dije 2 semanas de retraso y fíjate... ya estamos 2012! u.u!... (¡Qué vergüenza!), la vida de adulto me ha cogido con la guardia baja definitivamente, muchas emociones, quehaceres y percances en menos de un mes... y aún quedan rezagos, solo que a Dios gracias, son de menor importancia ahora... (Año nuevo, vida nueva dicen, lástima que los profesores no hagan caso de eso XD).

Muchas gracias por tu comentario al capítulo anterior, Ren definitivamente esta "Evolucionando", lástima que solo consiga hacer madurar a los personajes masculinos sobre los que escribo, en la vida real es más difícil... créeme, en especial por aquí :P!... Ren es uno de los tipos ideales de cualquier chica, pero definitivamente no es un príncipe azul salido de un cuento; (Renuncié a ellos a los 10 años XD jajaja), es humano y como todo humano tiene sus defectos, así como puede ser encantador, mete la pata a veces sin quererlo... bah... igual que tu, lo adoro XD! y en lo personal, creo que lo que hace especial a un hombre es que aunque tenga defectos, sea capaz de admitirlos y contenerlos... o al menos trabajar en ello :P, más si es por la persona que quiere.

jajajajaja, enhorabuena, creo que tu balanza sobre Hao y Ren se está definiendo, la mía en cambio siempre estará en eterno debate... incluso a Hao lo quiero hasta siendo malo u.u! (¿Quien me entiende? XD), Uhhh hablando de tipos de hombres, Hao es un espécimen único, aunque cada uno tiene su encanto.

jajajajjaja XD siempre me arrancas una sonrisa Stellar, XD ¡El osito de peluche de Ren XD eso sería cómico! XD... bueno, la ausencia de Jeanne era necesaria para que el otro par se acerque un poco sin intromisiones (Salvo Hao un poco), pero ya apareció... aunque sea solo por mensaje de celular; digamos que ahora la jovencita va a dar batalla... pero no digo más :P.

Tamao parece ser el estereotipo de la "Chica buena" a la que le pasa de todo; pero como toda chica buena tiene su límite; y sí aunque bajo su concepción lo que quiere es que Ren sea feliz aunque sea con Jeanne, no soporta ni soportará que le mienta... y mucho menos el sentirse usada por él para protección de Jeanne, creo que en ese punto más que celos, lo que siente Tamao es rabia por sentirse como un instrumento para Ren (Aunque sabemos que no es cierto ella no).

Yoh es otro tipo de chico, es idealista, sereno, así como en el anime algo rejalado, pero sus dos cosas más importantes son Anna y la fotografía; encabezando la ejecutiva por supuesto, es un chico que sabe querer definitivamente, y aunque como todos también tiene su límite, es capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría sin llegar a ser cruel o duro con los demás; creo que ese lado un tanto blando es lo que lo diferencia de Hao tanto en el anime como en esta historia; por decirlo de alguna forma... "El lado blando" vuelve tierno a Yoh... pero a Hao "Su lado blando" lo vuelve ENCANTADOR.

Hehehe, sobre Ren y Jeanne, el otro día andaba por el devianart, y encontré una imagen de ellos que me gustó mucho, como que estéticamente no se ven nada mal (Y ojo que no es que de pronto me guste que Ren se quede con Jeanne en el manga, aún sigo pensando que Takei en el momento que decidió ponerlos juntos, sufría de serios delirios mentales-sin ofender al genio-) supongo que vio lo mismo que yo vi en la imagen... se ven bien estéticamente, solo por fuera... fanfiction no me deja colocar links, pero busca si gustas el devianart de tenchufreak, la imagen se llama "Burn for me baby". Veras que en imagen no se ven mal, pero si analizas los rostros, no defines alguna emoción fuerte como el amor, pese a que es una imagen muuuy bien hecha.

Y volviendo a lo de la historia Ren y Jeanne que comencé, pero que no termino aún jijiji XD... por ahora tiene 2 capítulos, aún no se si terminarán con alguien más, pero... juntos no XD, ni mi conciencia ni la canción me lo permite XD, uhm... MP mejor :)

La verdad yo tampoco quiero que acabe "Casi en el Paraíso"; Dios... me siento tan bien escribiéndola y luego recibiendo sus comentarios, y contestándolos, que... jajajaja XD (Me río porque me acabo de imaginar escribiendo día con día la vida de Ren y Tamao hasta que sean viejiiiiiiiiiiitos XD) tampoco no tanto, ya sería abuso :P... pero mientras dure esta emoción que produce la historia tanto para ustedes como para mí, no pensemos en el final :P (Ese nomas lo sé yo muajaja... n.n y prefiero pensar que no llegará tan pronto)

Me siento halagada de que seas una de las lectoras que sigue la historia desde el primer capítulo; muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre el trama :), eso era lo que quería, desligarme del dorama y creo que lo logré... es especial porque en el dorama llega un punto que se vuelve un tantito soso el prota... y no, renegaba cuando veía eso XD quería entrar en el televisor y darle un buen zape por tonto! XD... ... y de vuelta a reír contigo eh XD!... jajajaja muñecos golpeables de Jeanne... me apuesto a que querías uno cuando leíste lo del "Mensaje de voz" en el celular de Ren, jajajajajajaja XD... ok, vamos a los PS que extrañé tanto :D!

Ps 1: por suerte a medias para mí, en estas fiestas se reunió solo la mitad de la familia, la otra se quedó en Cusco, pero aún fueron buenos días, ...o.o wow, ¿Desciendes de europeos? :P ! chvreee, serio, bueno yo no :P pero... si desciendo de un "Los últimos miembros de la nobleza Inca" disque..., eso según el árbol genealógico de mi familia materna que remonta de muuuuuuuuuuuuchísimos años atrás... (Ya te imaginaras el tamaño... y la antigüedad)... tanto que se guarda en una municipalidad, que es como una especie de ayuntamiento aquí en mi país XD... y sobre los genes . ¡Vaya que te entiendo XD!, yo no soy ni blanca ni morena XD, mi hermano tampoco, y mi hermana y mi mamá son blancas, mi hermana es la única que sacó los ojos verdes de la abuela ¬¬!, pero ya el que se lleva el premio gordo de la herencia genética es el hijo de mi hermana, es rubio blanco y de ojos verdes... (Ni idea de donde el rubio porque ni el papá ni la mamá son así :P) jajajaja, genes locos diría yo... pero lo adoramos al peque, es completamente abrazable XD!

Ps 2: jajajajaja XD, mi mamá dice lo mismo, "Hijita con tu sueldo haz lo que mejor te parezca, mientras tanto confórmate con "Chocolatito" (Así se llama mi perrito)".

Ps 3: jaja entre piense y piense yo ya termino este año la carrera XD!... bah, no sé ni lo que haré, pero supongo que el futuro es incierto hasta que sucede... :P así que no me preocupo jijiji!

Ps 4: Copiado... aunque últimamente lo único que puedo leer es sobre derecho u.u! XD ... hallaré un tiempo para leerme algo de la autora, en mi caso depende, me gusta el romance, pero no muero por él, aunque si se combina con lo cómico, bienvenido sea :P jajajaja...

Ps 5: Y que lo digas!, un verdadero ritual, en serio... ¡Los extrañé :'(!

Ps 6 : ... si señorita, un Ps 6 :O!... solo para recomendarte una película que vi recientemente, del tipo de romance y comedia con mezcla de acción, muy buena y parte del cine clásico; en serio ha sido una de las mejores películas que he visto :O!... se llama "Scaramouche", el actor principal se llama Stewart Granger, la película es de 1952, pero es muy buena, en serio, está basada en un libro que conseguiré como sea XD... lo más genial del filme son las escenas de acción, eso era cine... sin dobles y sin efectos especiales, WOW!

Ahora si llego al final :)... Ahhh sobre el arma de Ren, aún no ha averiguo u.u... el internet es tan variante que... bueno XD!... lo escribiré junto "Horaiken" XD... ahora sí me voy... ojalá hayas tenido bonitos días por Navidad y Año nuevo :D!, un graaaaaan abrazo!... besoss! :D

**yurika12again.-** ¡Hola Yurika!, Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!... discúlpame la demora, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, apuesto a que este te gustará excepto en la mención de Jeanne XD, jejeje, bueno mejor no digo nada de las demores, porque en serio no sé si me demoraré de nuevo u.u!, la U está sumamente exigente, y la vida cotidiana no ayuda mucho a tener tiempos libres en serio... en fin, ojalá disfrutes del capítulo, cuídate mucho! besoss! y gracias por tu review!.

**Makii-chan.-** ¡Hola Makii!, no hay cuidado... discúlpame a mí por mi tardanza en actualizar, hey, arriba el ánimo... aunque mis porras llegan tardíamente, seguro que tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena, no tengas miedo al fracaso pequeña :)... :) a todos nos pasa y nos seguirá pasando; pero equivocarse es parte de la vida, lo importante y lo que tiene valor es qué hacemos con el fracaso, superarlo o ceder ante él :), tranquila... si te esfuerzas, estoy segura que tus papás lo van a apreciar, :D... jejeje sobre la persona misteriosa de Ren, pues... aún lo dejaré en duda, y... Hao, Hao es el rival ideal XD!... no hace trampa el muy!... jajajaja, cualquiera usaría lo que sucedió para hacerse el héroe y eliminar al otro, pero Hao prefiere jugar limpio XD... jeje bueno... ups!, casi lo olvido... :D ya introduje tu frase al fic XD! aunque lo dijo Horo :P, muchas gracias por el review!, te deseo lo mejor!, ¡Ojalá hayas pasado bonitas fiestas!, mucha suerte!, besos!

**M0m0-chan3 y Lila-chan6.-** pequeñas... ¡hola! ... y wow!... Lila me dejaste en frío cuando leí lo de M0m0, Dios... en verdad ojalá que ya se encuentre mejor :(!, me puse muy triste cuando supe de su enfermedad; M0m0 si me estás leyendo, ¡Mucha fuerza pequeña!, discúlpenme las dos por mi larga ausencia; más aún que ustedes me consideran su one-sama; ¡Lo siento mucho!... y respondiendo a tu pregunta Lila... bueno, Perdonar es difícil cuando alguien nos lastima; no importa quien sea, pero, es muy valioso cuando sucede el perdón, y muy valiosa la persona que es capaz de hacerlo de corazón; no creas, a mí también me han dado ganas de tomar revancha por cosas que me hicieron, pero... aprendí que no puedo combatir daño con daño, quizá eso comprendió M0m0, o quizá ella sea una persona que no le gusta tener sentimientos negativos; como dices tú, es muy fuerte... y vaya que sí, es bueno saber que en el mundo existen aún personas buenas; quizá no sea necesario "entender", a fin que cada uno es como es; pero creo que si tenemos a personas como M0m0 cerca, podemos considerarnos afortunadas... M0m0, repito... mucha fuerza :), ojalá que cuando leas esto ya te encuentres mejor :), en todo este tiempo te he tenido en mente, al igual que a Lila, ,esperando que las dos se encuentren bien, y juntas como las buenas amigas que son :)... las quiero!, un enorme abrazo a ambas!, besoss!, cuídense mucho!... Lila, muchísimas gracias por comentar y por mantenerme al tanto de lo que le sucedió a M0m0, tranquila, los malos momentos pasan y para ti también mucha fuerza y todo mi cariño!... hasta pronto pequeñas.

**Tinavb.-** ¡Tina! ¡Qué gusto! :)...no sabes cómo te entiendo con eso de las obligaciones XD, técnicamente no tengo vida por la Universidad (Es mi último año ), así que no te preocupes :), lo importante para mi es que tarde o temprano siempre te das tu tiempito para leer y claro :) mejor si te gusta :D; más bien mis disculpas si te diste el tiempo y no había actualización... las obligaciones absorben u.u!...aquí va otro capítulo largo, recargado de emociones :P!... Ren está en plena evolución XD, sobre el lío de Anna con los gemelos... :P ni sé como lo voy a solucionar en sí... pero ya voy acomodando el trama u.u! mi gran rival es el tiempo :P... pero bueno, ya me vienen vacaciones :D... Mis mejores deseos para ti en la Universidad, abrazos respectivos por las fiestas que pasaron :), muchos éxitos :D! que aunque cuesta si se puede :D!... jejejeje hasta pronto! besoss!

**Pass SK.-** ¡Hola Pass SK!, comienzo el Hola y sigo con las disculpas respectivas por la demora; jejeje, no te preocupes por lo del tiempo :P entiendo bien que la U o el colegio absorben peor que sanguijuela XD, me da gusto, mucho gusto que te tomes el tiempo de volver a leer :P (Yo a veces lo hago cuando me pierdo o me olvido de detalles XD)... ahora paso a resolver (Ya aplicando mi carrera, XD estudio derecho y comienzo a hablar como juez XD jajaja)

- Cap. 63.- Horo es en esta historia un arquitecto de paisajes... (No podía desligarlo de la ecología y el cuidado del medio ambiente, está en el personaje XD ni modo), peeeero, por la intuición bien podría ser psicoanalista XD, me decidí al final por colocar a Horo, porque es el único al que veo sacando de sus casillas a Ren jocosamente, y/o el único que puede tener tamañas ocurrencias, (Aparte de Chocolove por el anime, pero a él ya se le asignó papel en esta historia XD). Qué bueno que te gustara las partes Yoh x Anna :)

- Cap. 64.- jajajaja nooo pobre tu gato XD!, como dije a Tamy... Horo es hermano oficial de Pilika y hermano de Tamao por autoproclamación XD, típico hermano mayor sobreprotector y celoso cuando tiene que serlo, aunque colaborador en cuanto a Ren y Tamao, el tipo de hermano que saca cara por la hermana (yo tengo uno así que en su honor no podía hacer un hermano intolerante jejejee), lo de las bipolaridades de Pilika me salieron naturales, XD cuando leí el resultado pues lo dejé tal y como estaba XD (Créeme las embarazadas suelen ser muy originales en sus reacciones u.u y si definitivamente hasta llegan a asustar a veces XD), buenooo... Pilika tendrá participación más adelante; pero aún no planifico nada para la criatura, todavía... (La verdad ni yo sé cómo voy a continuar la historia), el asunto de Yoh y Hao creo que más tendría que resolverlo Anna, Tamao tiene suficiente con Jeanne y Ren... y con ella misma en estos momentos :P (Ahí le viene el drama).

- Cap. 65.- Como dije... Ren está en plena evolución XD!... ya le tenía que llegar el boomerang, osea todo lo que uno hace se regresa de una u otra forma; a él le regresó golpeándole directamente la consciencia XD, ahora sobre tu duda de Pilika, preferí darlo por sentado; es decir, hay una parte en la que Ren y Horo conversan sobre el contrato en el patio, antes de que Jeanne salga a relucir en la conversación de Tamao y Pilika... ahí me pareció que si volvía a escribir una conversación entre ellas "De lo mismo, osea del contrato", lo volvería muy repetitivo; así que lo di por sentado que conversaron de ello, aunque poco... como bien dices, a Pilika le preocupa más Tamao que el dichoso contrato, a fin que el que armó el lío alrededor del papel fue Horo XD... sobre tu idea de un enfrentamiento entre Jeanne y Tamao, pues si lo he considerado; sin embargo como siempre digo... tengo que tejer la trama primero, en el dorama ellas se enfrentan en la premiere, pero sin el actor de por medio, ahí la antagonista reta a la protagonista a "¿Quién ganará primero el corazón del chico?", al final el actor se va con la otra chica y deja a la protagonista en el estacionamiento, cosa que cambié totalmente; así que tengo que tejer un trama para el encuentro entre Jeanne y Tamao :P, aunque como tú... pienso que si meto a Horo, la cosa será más graciosa XD.

- Cap. 66.- jajajajjaja XD pues gracias por no preparar la antorcha :P... espero que siga así pese a mi GRAN tardanza XD, siii sé que me falta dar detalles de Yoh y Hao, pero :P aún no completo el armado de eso :P, pero eso si diré... (aunque confunda un poco), Yoh no es adoptado... al menos no oficialmente :P!... tranquila, ya lo resolveré más adelante (Que tus uñas no sufran las consecuencias de ese nuevo y pequeño adelanto... menos tu gato, por favor :D), ya iré dando datos... pero más adelante, en serio tengo que definir a Ren primero (Eso sonó raro XD), solo para que no te confundas, ni Yoh ni Hao saben que tienen un hermano, menos un gemelo... Yoh se apellida Miyajima, pero guarda una relación extraña con su padre y no le gusta hablar al respecto... ni siquiera con Anna, aunque eso ya va cambiando (poco a poquito).

Sip, definitivamente Jeanne tiene que aparecer para "definir" a Ren, como dije, aún no sé cómo, pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia (Por si acaso eh... a veces me bloqueo, así que me agrada leer propuestas, me ayudan a desbloquear mi cabecita y buscar un nuevo panorama XD), en cuanto a Hao, lo dije XD... lo estoy reivindicando XD... (Refiriéndome al personaje del dorama), aún está jugando limpio... pero quién sabe :P, aunque lo que Horo espíe, lo vería difícil ahora que ha colaborado con Ren en "Protección a Jeanne"; aunque el motivo de Ren no haya sido el que Tamao piensa en este capítulo, ya que no lo hace por proteger a Jeanne, sino por protegerla a ella, a lo que voy con Horo, es que sería difícil que Tamao no sospechara de Horo ahora que lo ha descubierto en combina con Ren... AUNQUE... posiblemente Horo tenga intervención respecto a Yoh...

... y sí... Kotaro es hombre XD, la verdad en un inicio IBA a ser mujer "Hotaru", pero... dije "Naaaa, que sea hombre, así al menos no será OTRA que se enamore de Hao XD", así que "Hotaru", terminó siendo "Kotaro" XD y a la larga terminó teniendo más participación de la esperada XD.

Bueno, creo que tu duda sobre el reportero lo soluciono con este capi :P, en estos momentos estoy jugando con los tiempos, en lugar que una cosa suceda luego de la otra; hago que sucedan al mismo tiempo, o que aparezcan como recuerdo :P (Sin necesidad de poner flash back, a veces uso signos como **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o ** o un tanto más largos... son cortos cuando se trata de identificar llamadas telefónicas), sobre tu duda de Chocolove, uhm... no, aún no le darán una paliza; Ren hace tiempo casi lo golpea; Horo lo quiere golpear, pero Tamao ha intervenido en su defensa y Horo decidió postergar la golpiza XD, sobre Pilika y Chocolove, ya es una decisión que no terminarán como pareja, por eso los borre del "Summary" y sobre la "Persona misteriosa" de Ren... bueno, me temo que tendrás que esperar para saberlo XD.

No te preocupes, no sé si Horo le derrame café a Jeanne XD pero con el mensaje de voz que le dejó a Ren, ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que algo pasó entre ellos XD; hey! muchísimas gracias por el comentario :D, me ha resultado bonito y me ha dado mucha emoción que comentaras en un review los últimos capítulos por separado :D; disculpa una vez más por la demora por favor, mis mejores deseos para ti, ojalá hayas tenido bonitas fiestas y un buen cierre de año! :D, gracias también por las sugerencias, las voy a tener en cuenta :)

Ps. Ohhh sí, "Maldita Timidez" si la he leído OvO!, fue uno de los primeros creo, es muy bonito, y también leí los de Tina :D, amé a Hao XD... la de "oportunidades" creo que aún no, pero me daré mi tiempito ya que me lo recomiendas :D, gracias!... cuídate mucho! :D besoss!

**Konan-Roia.-** ¡Hola Konan! ante todo, por favor disculpa mi gran tardanza u.U!, ojalá eso no te haya desanimado de la historia, también espero que hayas tenido un buen cierre de año; solo adivinando supongo que estás de vacaciones; si no es así... ya llegarán XD, y si acerté pues a relajarse y estar tranquila :), muchísima suerte este año :) que todo te vaya bonito, muchas gracias también por tus buenos deseos, yo en la universidad ando estresada, pero... ahi la llevo XD!... cuídate mucho!, espero que el capi de hoy te guste!, gracias por el review :D!... besosss!

**Kristall Blauw:** Owwww cuánto tiempo Kristall!, woops, ¿Tanto te demoró?... creo que por ahí te tomará leer esta actualización, T.T! discúlpame la demora!, y gracias por esperarme o°v°o!, me pareció un lindo gesto que usaras los diálogos para decir que esperarías :D, tieeerno :D, gracias!, espero que te haya gustado la continuación :)!, conmigo hasta prontoo! muchísimas gracias por seguir aún la historia y por dejarme tu review...! besosss!

**Purah Naberius:** ¡Hola Purah!... Uhhh ¿Por dónde empiezo?, estoy full trabajos y exámenes o! terminaré loca a este paso, palabra! XD... peeeero :) ya es el último mes y siguen mis vacaciones, ¡Qué bueno que tú ya tengas las tuyas :), a relajarse!, a mi me falta poco :D... ¿Qué tal el avance de Ren hoy?, me quedó bonitooo (Fuera de presumir) :P!... ya quisiera encontrarme a alguien así por estos lares u.u!... o como Hao :D tan lindo que quiere pelear limpio... aún faltan situaciones que poner, aunque el tiempo me apremia por aquí, por eso me he demorado tanto en publicar.

jejeje en realidad ni Ren se esperaba el beso de agradecimiento... ni yo XD, me salió de último minuto :P, ojalá la continuación te haya gustado, siento no poder afirmar cuando volveré a actualizar, estoy avanzando a cuentagotas.

PD. Muchas gracias por decirlo :)! yo ando feliz al respecto porque ya me despegué del dorama :P jijiji, aaaunque no quita que tenga ligero parecido más adelante; solo ligerito :D!... cuídate mucho!, gracias por el review! besoss!

**Hayari:** ¡Hola Hayari! owww.. no te preocupes :)! lo lindo es que aún con todas tus ocupaciones te das tu tiempo de leer la historia :D muchas gracias :)!... yo ando a full con la Uni, mi martirio recién terminará en Febrero... pero, ¡Mantengo la esperanza o°v°o! XD, aun no llegan los finales, eso será la primera semana de febrero... u.u!, pero bueno, aunque estoy a full, está dando buenos resultados :), así que mi única queja sería que me deja el tiempo cortísimo para escribir mis fics T.T!

jajaja tienes razón :P muchos líos para Tamao ya con Ren y Jeanne como para que se me hubiera ocurrido sumarle a Horo-Horo; mejor que sirva de apoyo :); jejejeje sobre la llamada extraña creo que tendrán que esperar todavía :P de hecho... iba a escribir sobre eso, pero se me ocurrió hacer pasar a Tamao y a Ren un buen momento, y quizá hacer que Ren se abriera con ella jojojo!, al final los envolví en otro lío :P, ya veré que me invento :P!

PD. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente espero que hayas tenido una bonita Navidad y un buen cierre de año, definitivamente los regalos son parte de... aunque lo principal es la familia :D, hasta ahora no sé para qué sirve un regalo que me dieron; está bonito, pero me da cosita preguntar ¿y esto para que sirve XD?, parece un candado, pero no es XD ya intenté abrirlo sin resultado jajaja  
PD2: Yo he leído un par, aunque la verdad no recuerdo XD fue hace tiempo... ninguno me mega encantó, pero si estaban bien redactados; además que de principio, la pareja no me agrada mucho; como creo que dije a Stellar, se ven bien estéticamente... pero no los veo más allá XD intentaré hacer algo con mi fic; ahorita está en stand by :P

PD3: Gracias por tu review :), aun el último esfuerzo no está dado :) pero creo que voy por buen camino, aunque me ausentare de nuevo u.U!... inevitable. cuídate mucho!... besoss!


	68. La decisión de Hao

**Capítulo LXVIII: La decisión de Hao**

**...**

**...**

**Vale!... ahora me he demorado mucho; discúlpenme por favor; no se imaginan todo lo que me ha tocado vivir esta temporada; al final lo explicaré; ahora por fin, el capítulo!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Eso era absolutamente "GENIAL", pensaba Horo -Horo luego de salir de "Paradise" aquella mañana.

Estaba con su emparedado a medio comer ya dentro del taxi, y repentinamente al estar "En camino" se sintió utilizado.

— Soy un arquitecto de paisajes... ñam-ñam, con estudios y títulos importantes... ñam-ñam—. Se decía a sí mismo mientras comía su emparedado—. y... ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO ME VI REDUCIDO A UNA NIÑERA?

— ¿Disculpe?—. Preguntó el taxista.

— Olvídelo—. Respondió él de mal humor, y el taxista determinando que "no era su asunto" volvió su atención a la pista.

¿Cómo sería la tal Maiden?, Ren solo le había hecho una breve descripción, aduciendo un:

— _"No te preocupes por confundirte, ella es muy peculiar "_—. Le dijo Ren antes de empujarlo escaleras arriba hacia la casa.

__

"Peculiar"

— Peculiar, ¡Claro!... _"Cabello Plateado, mirada rubí"_—. Agregó remedando a Ren—. Tiene que ser peculiar... ¡Peculiarmente parecida a una anciana con conjuntivitis!

Pero entonces se recordó a sí mismo la razón por la que había aceptado salir tan estrepitosamente de "Paradise" ¡Y sin desayunar como era debido!... TODO era por Tamao, porque ella estuviera a salvo y al menos podía sentirse medianamente tranquilo al saber que Ren se encargaría de ella.

— De menuda persona te viniste a enamorar Tamao—. Suspiró luego de terminar su emparedado.

Habían personas con muy buena fortuna, a las que las cosas les caían del cielo, o que no tenían que esforzarse por conseguirlas; existían ese tipo de personas y personas como él que habían tenido que esforzarse toda su vida, y personas como Tamao, que no solo tenía que esforzarse sino soportar una cosa tras otra... como si su vida estuviera estigmatizada por esa palabra; "Soportar".

— Sería más fácil si los dos admitieran de una buena vez lo que sucede entre ellos—. Gruñó Horo-Horo enfurruñándose en su asiento—. Pero con el señor _**"Confundido"**_ y la señorita _**"Quiero que todo el mundo sea feliz EXCEPTO yo"**_... ¡Eso va a ser tarea TITÁNICA!

Al menos no podía culpar a Tamao por su carácter, toda la vida había sido así; prácticamente en las únicas dos cosas que había impuesto primero sus deseos, fueron : primero cuando designó que sus padres no fueran depositados en un cementerio sino en su propia casa; y segundo cuando su padrino quiso vender "Paradise" y ella se opuso rotundamente reclamando sus derechos y propiedades en su totalidad.

Fuera de ello Tamao siempre había sido una muchacha frágil; muy empeñosa en lo que hacía; sí, pero tímida a la vez; le gustaba llevar una vida tranquila, soportaba lo que tuviera que soportar y muchas veces anteponía a los demás sobre sí misma

— Bien...—. Suspiró Horo—. Si hacerla de niñera le evitará un mal trago a mi "pequeña ermitaña" ni modo.

Luego a medida que el taxi se acercaba a la ciudad, Horo comenzó a preguntarse en serio cómo sería la famosa Jeanne Maiden; "_Gran cosa tenía que ser_" para poder causar tanto revuelo en el problemático actor.

— ¡Boberías!... Ren es un GRAN tonto por "confundirse", ninguna chica por bonita que sea tiene punto de comparación con Tamao—. Se dijo a sí mismo.

El taxista al frente solo suspiró; todo el trayecto su pasajero se la había pasado hablando solo, saltado sobre su asiento y golpeándose la cabeza, suspirando y luego volviendo a hablar solo; "_Debería escribir un libro de las personas que transporto"_, pensó el taxista agradeciendo que ya estuvieran llegando.

— Ahm... ¿Señor?, disculpe pero... creo que no podré estacionar directamente en la tienda a la que se dirige—. Dijo el taxista, Horo dejó su "_pequeña charla_" y prestó atención.

Ciertamente un gran número de periodistas estaban arremolinados en la entrada de una boutique... todos cámara en mano, y un par de guardias de seguridad que apenas y se daban a basto para no dejar que entraran a la tienda.

— Estará bien si estaciona aquí mismo—. Respondió Horo _"Bien, ¡Manos a la...!... ¡Lo que sea! ¡Entre más rápido termine con esto MEJOR_!

Una vez en la acera, Horo inspeccionó de lejos el lugar; Ren le había dicho que entrara por la puerta trasera... La pregunta DEL MILLÓN era saber ¿Dónde estaba la condenada puerta?; además no podía comenzar a merodear con tanto periodista cerca, quizá llamaría la atención y luego Ren lo asesinaría.

Entonces compró una revista, curiosamente no había ni un diario en el puesto de venta; luego a posta se metió entre los periodistas como _**"un ciudadano distraído sin nada mejor que hacer que caminar con una revista en la mano".**_

— ¡Epa! ¿Por qué tanta gente? ¿Hay alguna celebridad?... ¿Se murió alguien?—. Preguntó al primer periodista que se cruzó, simulando que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

— Waaaa...—. Suspiró cansado el periodista—. Estoy aquí ya MÁS DE 2 HORAS... ¡Y aún no consigo ninguna buena toma!

— ¿Qué hay de interesante en una tienda de ropa de mujeres?—. Ironizó Horo y automáticamente tuvo que disculparse ante la mirada asesina del periodista—. D-Disculpe... es que... apenas ayer regresé del extranjero y... no estoy muy al día.

— SE-NOTA—Agregó el periodista—. Bueno tampoco lo culpo, lograron quitar las noticias antes del medio día... y así dicen que no es importante.

— ¿Quién se encuentra allí?—. Preguntó Horo señalando la boutique.

— Al parecer, la última aventura de Ren Tao...—. Explicó el periodista—. Es una diseñadora muy guapa... parece que es una especie de talón de Aquiles en Ren.

— Ren Tao... Ren Tao... Ren Tao—. Dijo Horo simulando que no sabía de quien le estaban hablando—. ¡¿El actor?

El periodista le miró completamente extrañado...

— ¿Pues en donde has estado hombre? ¿En el fondo del mar o en una isla desierta?—. Preguntó el periodista.

— Jejeje... digamos que lo segundo, no tan desierta... pero si bastante alejada—. Rió Horo.

— Pues bien, volviendo al tema...—. Siguió el periodista luego de toser un poco—. Todos queremos saber la versión de la señorita Jeanne Maiden... es que se la vio saliendo en posición poco decorosa con el actor; y para colmo él está casado... ah... y por si fuera poco, se corre el rumor de un doble engaño en el matrimonio Tao.

— ¡Vaya!... etto... e-entre más normales somos, mejor ¿No?-. Rió Horo nervioso-. E-Entonces allí dentro se encuentra la otra parte del "Triángulo amoroso"

— Se ha enclaustrado allí, no deja que nadie entre ni tampoco que nadie salga—. Dijo el periodista—. Típico de quien tiene algo qué ocultar... y dado que han quitado las noticias, al menos necesitamos testimonios.

— Ah... ya veo, pues... ¡Suerte con ello!—. Dijo Horo abriendo su revista de nuevo y simulando que caminaba.

— Este no es de Okinawa—. Comentó el periodista mientras lo veía alejarse— bah... ¡Turistas!

La caminata tranquila de Horo llegó hasta la esquina, en donde emprendió la carrera rodeando la manzana hasta dar con lo que él consideraba las espaldas de la famosa Boutique, espió desde una esquina que no hubieran moros en la costa y sigilosamente fue acercándose hasta una puerta de metal, ocultándose detrás de todo lo que había a su paso por si las dudas; entiéndase: botes de basura, un auto, una bicicleta, un poste y un cartel de estacionamiento.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando puso la mano sobre la puerta; Ren había dicho que se trataba de una salida de incendios, así que estaría abierta; ahora la cuestión era entrar sin que pareciera un ladrón o un periodista astuto.

— Bueno, supongo que no tengo más que una revista en mano... cero cámaras, cero filmadoras... eso ya es algo—. Se dijo Horo dispuesto a entrar y encontrar a la de _"Cabello plateado y mirada rubí"_—. PUAJ... ¡Qué cursi! ¡_"Mirada Rubí"_! ¡¿Qué; tiene 5 años?

Se hallaba pensando en lo cursi que era lo de la _"Mirada Rubí_" cuando de pronto sintió que la perilla que tenía sujeta se movía y antes de que pudiera coordinar sus movimientos era fuertemente golpeado de lleno en la cara por la puerta de metal.

— Jeje... ¡Q-q-que bonitas estrellitas!—. Canturreó Horo-Horo completamente tumbado y aturdido por el golpe.

De adentro mientras tanto se escucharon murmullos.

— ¡Asegúrate que no haya nadie!—. Decía una vocecita parecida a la de una niña.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Pero me da miedo! ¡Creo que golpee a alguien!—. Respondió otra voz femenina.

— ¡¿QUÉ?—. Respondió la de voz aniñada—. ¡Rápido, CIERRA!

Un sonido seco y metálico logró volver en sí a Horo.

— AU... Eso dolió—. Se quejó Horo enderezándose un poco mientras sujetaba su cabeza, que ya comenzaba no solo a doler, sino a hincharse un poco—. ¿Quién soltó el ladrillo?...¡AaaAAaaUU!

Entonces escuchó cuchicheos.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. Se quejaba alguien.

— ¿Cómo por qué?... ¡Nadie puede entrar!; ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si algún periodista llega a la señorita Maiden?—. Respondía una voz aniñada.

— Pero... ¡¿Es que no me has oído?—. Reclamó la otra—. ¡Creo que golpeé a alguien, Mimori!

— ¿Y qué? Tenemos que proteger a la señorita Maiden, Kira... ¡Ya se acabó todo el té relajante para clientes y se tomó 3 aspirinas!— Respondió Mimori.

— ¿Podemos dejar de pretender que lo único importante aquí es la señorita Maiden?— Reclamó la famosa Kira—. ¡Puede haber alguien herido tras esa puerta!

**...o...o...o...**

— _"¡Hay un alma piadosa en el mundo aparte de Tamao!"_—. Pensó Horo con expresión conmovida.

**...o...o...o...**

— ¿Y...? ¡Ay!, ya sé que no sólo importa la señorita Maiden, pero... ¡Es nuestra jefa y está en una crisis!—. Defendió la otra chica—. Y... además... ¡Además puede que solo hayas golpeado a un perro o algo! ¡Quizá lo imaginaste!

**...o...o...o...**

— _"¡Qué cruel! ¡Cómo que perro!_"—. Lloriqueó Horo indignado por la comparación.

****

...o...o...o...

— ¡QUÉ! ¡¿Un perro? ¡Por todos los cielos, NO!—. Exclamaron adentro, Horo estaba a medio levantarse cuando estrepitosamente la puerta volvió a abrirse y volvió a darle de lleno en la parte superior de la cabeza esta vez.

— ¡AAAAAU, ESO DUELE!—. Se quejó Horo audiblemente.

— ¡Eso no es un perro! ¡Kira entra YA!-. Exclamó de adentro Mimori; pero Kira se agachó a un lado de Horo.

— ¡Discúlpeme por favor, no ha sido mi intención!—. Exclamó la joven asistente preocupada.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?—. Reclamó Mimori desde adentro.

— ¡Cállate Mimori!—. Respondió Kira—. ¡Acabo de golpear a alguien ¿Bien?

Horo en medio del palpitante dolor elevó la mirada hacia la mujer que lo medio sostenía; llevaba un uniforme de falda blanca y blusa azul, el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y una expresión preocupada adornando su bonita cara.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—. Preguntó la joven, Horo iba a responder cuando entonces vio entonces una segunda cabeza asomarse tímidamente por la puerta.

— ¡Mira si tiene una cámara!—. Exclamó Mimori volviéndose a esconder.

— ¡Estás paranoica! ¿Te enteras?—. Respondió la otra muchacha regresando su atención a Horo—. Disculpe... mi compañera está algo afectada.

— No soy un periodista, si es lo que están pensando...—. Respondió Horo sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡¿Y cómo sabe que no queremos periodistas? ¡Es un truco!—.Respondió Mimori segura tras la puerta.

— ¡Mimori!—. Reclamó Kira.

— Oiga señorita... tengo memoria fotográfica parcial; pero lastimosamente no puedo trasmitirla a un ordenador o imprimirla en imágenes ¿Bien?—. Respondió Horo algo molesto por el dolor en su cabeza, entonces se puso de pie.

Nuevamente Mimori asomó su rubia cabecita por la puerta, aún mirando con desconfianza a Horo.

— Discúlpela... es... solo muy joven para...—. Trató de decir Kira.

— Descuide—. La interrumpió Horo.— Estoy aquí para ver a Jeanne Maiden.

— ¡WAAA!— Gritó Mimori y volvió a cerrar la puerta—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Era un periodista!

Una GRAN gota resbaló por las nucas de Kira y Horo tras la huida de Mimori.

— ¿Es muy joven... o también un poco loca?—. Preguntó Horo algo contrariado.

— Un poco de ambas... creo—. Respondió Kira igual de contrariada, entonces prestó atención a lo importante—. D-Disculpe; ¿Por qué quiere ver a la señorita Maiden?

Horo ladeó la mirada molesto; en realidad la tal "Jeanne" había sido el origen de su mal día; así que lo correcto no era _**"Quiero verla"**_ sino _**"Tengo que..."**_

— No "QUIERO"... ni siquiera la conozco—. Añadió Horo de mal humor—. Solo he venido haciendo un favor a un...—. Las palabras "Idiota"; "Problemático"; "Indeciso", y ETC... le vinieron a la mente; pero acabó diciendo: —... a un amigo.

— Lo siento mucho...— Dijo Kira haciendo una corta reverencia— No puedo dejarlo pasar, en este momento estamos en aprietos... además no creo que la señorita Maiden pueda verlo, su amigo deberá esperar a que pase esta situación para...

En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse lentamente, esta vez Horo se quitó del medio temeroso de que volvieran a golpearlo.

— ¿K-Kira?—. Preguntó Mimori aún insegura.

— Mimori sal de una buena vez, el señor no es un periodista ¿Bien?—. Le riñó Kira.

Entonces Mimori salió, Horo ya había pensado que Kira era bonita; pero Mimori, pese a ser _"joven y un poco loca"_ como había dicho antes, también tenía mucha gracia; podía decirse que ambas bien podrían ser actrices o hasta modelos.

— Ella es Mimori Sankara—. Dijo Kira— Mimori... él es... ehm... ah... etto... D-Disculpe; no le pregunté su nombre.

— Horokeu Usui—. Respondió Horo.

— Horok...—. Intentó repetir Mimori—. Es un nombre muy raro.

— ¡Mimori!—. Le riñó Kira.

—¡D-Disculpe!—. Se excusó Mimori dándose cuenta de su imprudencia.

— Miren, no estoy tratando de asustarlas, ni soy periodista, ni traigo celular con cámara ¿Bien?— Comenzó Horo yendo de lleno al grano—. Estoy aquí cumpliendo un favor, como ya le dije a la señorita Kira... vengo de parte de Ren Tao, por si eso les da seguridad.

— ¿D-Del señor Ren?—. Preguntó Kira.

— Imposible, el señor Ren hubiera avisado—. Intervino Mimori.

— Bueno, el tiempo no dio para más, estoy aquí para ayudar a Jeanne Maiden, Ren en este momento está con SU esposa, así que no va a venir— Dijo Horo.

— A-Aún así no podemos dejarlo entrar, la señorita está en una crisis y...

— _"No lograré nada y estoy perdiendo el tiempo"_— Se dijo Horo mientras y viendo de reojo que Mimori estaba distraída, aprovechó para correr hacia la puerta, esquivando a la muchachita rubia y entrando por fin al edificio.

— ¡Señor Usui, no puede entrar! ¡SEÑOR USUI!— Escuchó la voz de Kira.

— ¡WAAAA! ¡TE LO DIJE!; ¡TE LO DIJE!—. Lloriqueó Mimori.

Horo simplemente corrió por el pasillo cerrado hasta llegar a una puerta roja, detrás de él corrían Mimori y Kira; pero él tenía una misión que quería acabar lo más rápido posible; además aún tenía que ir a ver a Pilika y en el camino comprarse una compresa fría para el chichón.

Pero el "Mal día" aún no había terminado; y Horo lo supo en cuanto entró en la boutique y buscó por el "_cabello plateado_", y lo único que vio fue un colgador darle de lleno sobre el chichón en la frente.

— ¡RAYOS!—. Exclamó Horo y en eso esquivó otro colgador—. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo en este sitio quiere golpearme la cabeza?

— ¡Eso fue advertencia! ¡Largo ahora o llamaré a la policía!— Advirtió una voz alterada voz detrás del mostrador.

— Otra loca...—. Farfulló Horo—. Escuche señorita...

— ¡Dije que largo! ¡¿Qué no entiende?—. Le interrumpieron.

— ¡Señorita Jeanne!— Exclamaron a la par Mimori y Kira.

— ¡¿Cómo dejaron entrar a un periodista? ¡¿Es que son tontas?—. Exclamó Jeanne desde su escondite.

— ¡Discúlpeme señorita Jeanne!—. Lloriqueó Mimori, Horo solo rodó los ojos al cielo.

En serio... ¡Qué mujeres tan desesperantes!, si no gritan ¡Lloran!; y si no lloran... ¡Arrojan cosas!... ¡Y SIEMPRE a la cabeza!

— ¡En primer lugar!— Interrumpió Horo— NO SOY PERIODISTA...

No pudo terminar de dar explicaciones, porque Mimori y Kira lo sujetaron de los brazos intentando sacarlo del local.

— ¡Eh! ¡Que me están arañando!—. Se quejó Horo zafándose de Kira, no obstante, Mimori se le fue encima provocando más rasguños.

Entre los forcejeos fue acercándose al mostrador donde Jeanne se ocultaba; y como respuesta un colgador salió volando en su dirección, por suerte logró esquivarlo.

— ¡¿Quiere dejar de arrojar cosas? ¡Ya dije que no soy un periodista! ¡DEMONIOS!— Exclamó Horo librándose de las asistentes; pero como respuesta Jeanne le lanzó otro colgador.

Mimori estaba lista para un nuevo intento en contra de Horo; pero él lo intuyó antes que se le lanzara encima, dirigiéndole una mirada mortífera.

— NI-SIQUIERA-LO-INTENTES—. Aclaró Horo y Mimori se quedó congelada en su sitio para luego correr a ocultarse tras Kira.

— ¡Lo lamento señor! ¡Pero tiene que salir!—. Dijo Kira a Horo

— Señorita Kira, ya le he dicho que no soy un periodista—. Respondió Horo.

—P-Pero...

Y ¡Zoom! otro colgador salió volando; entonces Kira comprendió.

— ¡Señorita por favor escuche, ES VERDAD! — Trató de decir Kira—. ¡El joven viene de parte del señor Tao!

Los colgadores dejaron de ser lanzados por breves segundos, en los que reinó el silencio.

— ¡MENTIRA!—. Exclamó Jeanne—. ¡Ren dijo que vendría! ¡Jamás enviaría a nadie por mí! ¡Es una mentira, par de tontas!

— ¡Oiga! ¡¿Se quiere calmar?—. Interrumpió Horo—. ¡No es ninguna mentira! Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui y vengo de parte de Ren Tao... ¿No fue usted quien le llamó esta mañana porque estaba en aprietos?

Otro pequeño silencio reinó, luego del cual salió despedido otro colgador.

— ¡Miente!—. Exclamó Jeanne mientras Horo esquivaba el nuevo ataque, provocando que el "Proyectil", le cayera en la cabeza a Mimori, quien automáticamente se puso a llorar—. ¡Fuera de aquí he dicho! ¡No voy a decir ni media palabra a la prensa!

— ¡Y dale la mula al trigo! ¡QUE NO SOY PERIODISTA!—. Exclamó Horo acercándose al mostrador, Kira mientras tanto consolaba a Mimori.

— ¡¿Me acaba de llamar MULA?... ¡Atrevido!, ¡Llamaré a la policía en este instante!—. Amenazó Jeanne.

— JA, ¡Sí, seguro!—. Ironizó Horo-Horo— ¡Y entrarán en medio de la prensa! ¡O mejor! ¡Por la puerta trasera... PARA QUE LOS GOLPEEN CON LA PUERTA Y LUEGO LES LANCEN COLGADORES A LA CABEZA!

— Señorita, ¡Por favor!—. Pidió Kira, pero Horo aprovechó el pánico para acercarse un poco.

— N-N-No se acerque... ¡No se acerque! ¡Se lo advierto!—. Exclamó Jeanne que le podía ver acercarse a través del vidrio del mostrador.

— ¿O qué?... ¿Me lanzará otro colgador?—. Respondió Horo totalmente sarcástico

Entonces logró asomarse por el mostrador, allí en el suelo junto a un pequeño montículo de colgadores de metal, estaba... a opinión _"súbita y un tanto provocada por los golpes"_ de Horo-Horo, una chica de largo cabello plateado y mirada de rubí, tan pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, de apariencia tan frágil que por diminutos segundos Horo creyó que podía romperla con un soplido... hasta que abrió la boca.

— ¡Lo haré encerrar por esta invasión!— Exclamó Jeanne cogiendo otro colgador para lanzárselo; pero entonces Horo se inclinó hacia adelante y detuvo el colgador del otro extremo, aprovechando el "Pánico" para tirar del colgador y lograr así que Jeanne se pusiera de pie.

Quedaron de ese modo frente a frente, Jeanne tenía la mirada estupefacta y Horo se sentía divertido por primera vez en el día; ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien más se sintiera contrariado aparte de él!; y precisamente en el momento que comenzaba a "interesarse de más" por el bonito rostro de la "LOCA", se recordó a sí mismo: QUIEN ERA ELLA; QUÉ ERA LO QUE PROVOCABA, y sobre todo LO QUE ÉL ESTABA HACIENDO EN ESE LUGAR.

— Oiga... entiendo que esté intimidada por esos sujetos, pero ya le dije que no soy un periodista; vengo de parte de Ren para sacarla de aquí—. Dijo Horo.

— ¡No le creo!—. Espetó Jeanne—. Ren nunca me encargaría a nadie... ¡Ren...!

Ahora recordaba por qué iba predispuesto a que la tal "Jeanne", le cayera en la PUNTA DEL HÍGADO aún sin conocerla; ¡Simplemente hablaba como una novia abandonada o algo por el estilo!

— REN—. Interrumpió Horo—. Tiene una esposa a la que cuidar... usted es solo su amiga ¿No?; debe tener en claro el orden de prioridades en la vida de un hombre.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?—. Reclamó Jeanne soltando el colgador y echándose para atrás.

— _"¡Cómo grita!"_—. Pensó Horo mostrando una mueca de molestia—. _"¿No que era muy frágil?... Tan bonita y tan LOCA"_

— Es la última vez que se lo digo... SALGA-DE-MI-NEGOCIO... ¡AHORA!—. Exigió Jeanne, pero fuera de la reacción que esperaba, Horo solo bufó cansado.

— Lo siento, pero si salgo de este sitio, será con usted—. Respondió Horo y Jeanne lo miró empanicada; ok... eso no había sonado del modo correcto— O-O-Oiga... no me mire así, solo estoy cumpliendo un favor a Ren ¿Bien?, usted llamó por ayuda... y él envió ayuda, así que la sacaré de aquí y me iré luego a casa ¡Fin de la historia!... ahora, ¿Podría cooperar?

— ¡Por supuesto que NO me iré a ningún lado! ¡Menos con un perfecto desconocido como usted! ¡Además de grosero!—. Objetó Jeanne.

— Señor Usui, le pido que deje a la señorita... por favor, es que...—. Quiso intervenir Kira

— Soy... amigo de Ren, ya le dije que él está con Tamao ahora, ¿No pensó que si se aparecía por aquí levantaría más problemas?—. Respondió Horo hacia Jeanne haciendo caso omiso de Kira—... En serio que... ¡Llama por ayuda! ¡Y luego no la quiere!

— ¡No quiero SU ayuda!— Objetó Jeanne.

— Pues tampoco tendrá la de Ren—. Respondió Horo serio.

Jeanne tembló ligeramente y apretó las manos en puño a sus costados; Horo en verdad comenzaba a disgustarse; pero... de pronto la vio en su terquedad parecida a Pilika cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja; en el caso de su hermana no había poder humano que la convenciera que estaba equivocada; salvo que él le hablase con dureza, no diciéndole qué estaba mal, o que había otra forma de actuar; sino simplemente diciéndole la "Cruda realidad" de forma tal que le diera a entender que lo que sucediera con ella a él le valía un reverendo pimiento...

... quizá eso funcionaría con el terco "angelito".

— Ya le dije que Ren está con su mujer en este momento—. Comenzó Horo serenándose de pronto y mostrándose frío hacia la diseñadora— Gracias a esos rumores, Tamao también se ha visto involucrada... y corre peligro de estar acorralada como usted.

Otra vez el tema de "TAMAO"; Jeanne volvía a enfadarse solo con la mención de la "Señora Tao"; ¿Por qué todo el mundo se preocupaba exclusivamente por ella y la dejaban a un lado? ¡Hasta Ren ahora la había preferido a ella! ¡Y enviado a ese pelele en su lugar!.

— Ren me pidió que viniera... solo un "Perfecto desconocido" no atraería la atención de la prensa— Siguió Horo— PERO EN FIN... haga lo que quiera.

Jeanne enfocó la mirada del "Pelele", su voz había sonado tan impersonal que hasta había logrado sorprenderla, ahora el aludido estiraba los brazos para arriba en señal de total despreocupación.

— Ren de todas formas no vendrá—. Añadió Horo mirando de reojo la reacción de Jeanne— Se lo digo por si lo que espera es eso... yo ya me cansé; he tratado de explicar las cosas; NO QUIERE ENTENDER, He sido golpeado una y otra vez, ¡Hasta he sido arañado! y tan solo recibí UNA disculpa y NO precisamente por parte suya...así que... **no me interesa** si la tienen acorralada una semana.

Kira y Mimori apenadas se miraban la una a la otra, por un momento Horo se había mostrado preocupado y había intentado convencer a toda costa a la señorita Maiden; y ahora se mostraba a sí mismo tan despreocupado que parecía otra persona.

— Si lo que quiere es quedarse enclaustrada aquí, hecha una LOCA HISTÉRICA—. Añadió Horo—, Por mi, puede hacerlo... pero las cosas no van a cambiar por muchos colgadores que tenga... debería pensarlo, en lugar de actuar como una especie de "novia abandonada", porque **NO LO ES**—. Finalizó señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta de salida rodeada de periodistas.

Entonces caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta de emergencias por donde había entrado, Jeanne estaba petrificada en su lugar y en su cabeza solo podía escuchar las palabras de aquél sujeto de cabello azul.

__

"Usted es solo su amiga... Ren está con su mujer en este momento... Ren me pidió que viniera... Ren de todas formas no vendrá"

__

—"Ren no vendrá... él no va a venir por mí"—. Pensó Jeanne sintiéndose peor que perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia; sin darse cuenta había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y sus dedos comenzaban a doler de tan tensos que estaban; otra vez sentía la invasión de la terrible soledad recorriendo su cuerpo y aislándola de todo... solía sentir aquello con Hao, cuando él se marchaba; pero ahora que el ausente era Ren, sentía que solía más... así como crecía su terrible enfado en contra de la causante de todo... ¡De Tamao!

— S-Señorita—. La llamó entonces Kira; Jeanne parpadeó sintiéndose completamente pesada... como si no lo hubiera hecho en años— Q-Quizá lo mejor sea que acepte la ayuda del señor Usui... d-disculpe que me atreva a sugerirlo, pero... afuera hay muchos periodistas, no van a irse y usted no podrá salir a menos que... que acepte la ayuda.

Jeanne no respondió, solo enfocó la mirada en el lento andar de Horokeu Usui.

— N-No llevaba una cámara...—. Añadió Mimori cuya frente estaba inflamada—. Q-Quizá sea la única forma de poder salir... si la acompañamos nosotras, nos reconocerán por los uniformes.

Jeanne tampoco respondió, miró hacia abajo tratando de tomar una decisión en medio de su rabia, su soledad y su creciente frustración... luego ladeó los ojos molesta consigo misma por tener que decir lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Está bien!—. Exclamó Jeanne mirando molesta al piso—. ¡Dejaré que me saque de aquí!

— _"Y habló la princesa"_—. Pensó Horo deteniéndose pero sin voltear—._ "En serio... esta gente rica no tiene la mínima idea de lo ODIOSOS que se vuelven cuando piensan que deciden sobre las acciones de los demás"_

— ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Le dije que VOY a dejar que me saque de aquí!—. Repitió Jeanne cuando Horo no volteó.

Entonces deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, menos cuando la miró de forma tan fría, Kira también se sentía sorprendida al igual que Mimori; ambas asistentes creyeron que si era posible, Horokeu Usui le hubiera lanzado algo parecido a cuchillos afilados a Jeanne por hablarle de esa forma.

— ¿A-Ahora qué? ¿No estaba aquí por pedido de Ren? ¡¿Por hacerle un favor?— Siguió Jeanne y fastidió aún más a Horo.

— El favor era para él—. Respondió Horo medio girando hacia ella— Si quiere que la ayude... tendrá que pedírmelo... "Por favor"... como la gente; le recuerdo que yo no estoy a su servicio "Señorita".

Y no contento con ello se cruzó de brazos adoptando una postura arrogante

— Ya veo, es una típica niña consentida ¿Verdad?—. Agregó Horo-Horo provocando un respingo en Jeanne y que las asistentes comenzaran a sudar frío, más aún cuando el hombre ahogó una corta risita—. Apuesto a que en este momento está llevando una lucha a muerte con su orgullo para no lanzarme otro colgador; es difícil estar del otro lado ¿No?, necesitando la ayuda de quien ha sido golpeado, insultado y vuelto a golpear por causa suya... más aún sabiendo que ya no es mi deber ayudarla; sino fortuna suya si decido hacerlo de todos modos...

Kira ahora en más lucía muy preocupada, Jeanne estaba tiesa desde su sitio y el joven Usui parecía muy seguro de sí mismo; pero... no debía hablarle de ese modo a la señorita Maiden ¿O sí?, es decir; ellos no se conocían, no guardaban un lazo de parentesco ni nada por el estilo; desde ese punto de vista, el joven Usui estaba siendo altanero y hasta confianzudo... aunque por otro lado; no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto; y si se detenía a analizarlo; quizá hacía falta que alguien a quien la señorita Jeanne no pudiera perjudicar, le dijera aquellas palabras.

— S-Señorita Maiden...—. Titubeó Mimori mirando alternativamente a Usui y a Jeanne.

Horo-Horo también había abandonado su postura arrogante para tener pleno espectáculo de la expresión de Jeanne.

— _"Es inútil"_—. Se dijo Horo ladeando la mirada—. _"La típica niña consentida, acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, a las atenciones mismas... siempre mirando a los demás por debajo de sí misma... ¿En verdad espero una disculpa?, eso no sucederá ni en mil..._"

— Entendido...—. Dijo de pronto Jeanne, su expresión de pasmo se había esfumado; aún su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, demostrándolo por un movimiento involuntario en los hombros—. Si... si ese es el precio...

__

— "¡¿C-Cómo, Precio?"

__

— "Tácitamente... ella le está diciendo que..."

__

— "Es su sirviente"

Pensaron Kira y Mimori, rápidamente centraron su atención Horo; ahora era su turno.

— De verdad que gente como tú...—. Soltó Horo sintiéndose mosqueado; pero se contuvo—. Si el caso fuera poner un precio; tenga por seguro que ni todas sus cuentas bancarias lograrían que moviera un dedo a su favor.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?—. Reaccionó Jeanne.

— Ya lo he dicho... pero, usted ya me está ocupando más tiempo del que quería—. Dijo Horo rindiéndose—. No puedo enseñarle a ser un ser humano en un cuarto de hora... así que, haré de cuenta que Ren me vuelve a pedir que la ayude y...

— Ah...—. Suspiró Jeanne con todo su orgullo siendo pisoteado, en serio que le había colmado la paciencia; iba a retractarse cuando entonces vio a la gente agolpada a la entrada de la boutique... _"No tengo alternativa"_—. Yo... soy Jeanne Maiden...—. Comenzó Jeanne ladeando la mirada—. Y... le pido _**por favor**_... _**ayúdeme**_ a salir de aquí.

Mimori y Kira lucieron tan desconcertadas como Horo cuando Jeanne dijo aquello, la diseñadora sentía su orgullo hecho añicos, casi polvo que se desvanecía en el viento dejándola nuevamente vulnerable a lo que fuera a decir aquél extraño; que por mucho que le disgustara tenía razón en algo... el hecho de ayudarle era completamente su decisión.

— ¡Que cosa...!—. Soltó Horo luego de un suspiro cansado—. Bien... ya que ha decidido cooperar...

La bella mujer volvió a mirarlo; sorprendentemente para ella, que esperaba una expresión de superioridad o una mirada henchida de orgullo por parte de Horo; solo lo encontró mirando hacia todo lado como si esperara encontrar algo.

— ¿Sería muy fácil salir por atrás?—. Preguntó Horo al aire.

— E-E-Etto... ¡Iré a revisar si el estacionamiento sigue vacío!—. Exclamó Mimori y salió corriendo.

—_"¿Qué tipo de persona es él?"_—. Pensó Jeanne sin llegar a comprender ni un poquito a Horokeu Usui.

— Ahora que lo pienso...—. Comentó Kira—. Es extraño que solo se agolpe la gente en la entrada, siendo periodistas lo natural sería que también hubieran intentado entrar por la puerta trasera.

— Eso sería allanamiento—. Respondió Jeanne—. Quieren una entrevista, no una denuncia; de lo contrario ya habrían echado abajo las puertas de adelante también.

— Fue una suerte que no tuviéramos clientes temprano—. Siguió Kira, entre que Horo se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada; en eso Mimori regresó a la carrera.

— ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!—. Exclamó realmente afectada la muchachita; por demás desconcertando a todos.

— ¡Mimori!—. Exclamó Kira acercándose preocupada a su compañera—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo... yo ... es que... N-No había nadie cuando salí, p-pero... me asomé a la esquina y ¡Me reconocieron por el uniforme!

Horo inmediatamente notó más jaleo en la entrada; de pronto las personas comenzaban a moverse.

— Comienza a haber jaleo afuera—. Dijo Horo asomándose a ver; rato después comenzaron a escuchar sonidos metálicos.

— ¡Están tratando de abrir!—. Exclamó empanicada Mimori, Jeanne también lucía asustada.

— No... no se atreverían a entrar—. Logró decir Jeanne y entonces miró a Horo—. ¡D-Dijo que me sacaría de aquí!.

— Y ESTOY tratando de saber cómo ¿Si?—. Refutó Horo—. Acaban de bloquearme el plan A ¿Se entera?

— ¡Discúlpenme por favor!—. Lloriqueó Mimori.

— Ya, ya, Mimori, no fue tu culpa—. La consolaba Kira.

Horo intentaba pensar entre los lloriqueos, los consuelos y loas suaves y dulces formas de "Apresurarlo" de Jeanne.

— ¡Mimori deja de llorar!—. Exigió Jeanne con los nervios hechos trizas.

— ¡D-D-Discúlpenme!—. Lloriqueó con más fuerza Mimori.

— Tiene un ataque de pánico señorita—. La excusó Kira.

Jeanne se contuvo un poco en su regaño; hacía poco ella había tenido una crisis similar y Kira y Mimori se habían hecho cargo de ella.

— Entonces dale una aspirina o algo ¡Pero ya!— Exclamó Jeanne y recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Horo; mirada que por alguna razón le incomodó bastante; entonces miró de nuevo a la gimoteante Mimori y soltó un gran suspiro—. Vale... Mimori... ya no llores.

Súbitamente el tono de voz de Jeanne cambió a uno... compasivo y amable (Sorprendentemente)

— Van a creer que te estamos torturando... y ahora necesitamos todos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí—. Completó Jeanne y Mimori se fue calmando paulatinamente.

— _"En verdad... ¿Cómo se supone que es realmente esta mujer?"_— Pensó Horo-Horo al observar la escena.

— S-Si yo... pudiera hacer algo— Titubeó Mimori—. Con gusto cambiaría de lugar con usted señorita ¡De verdad que lo haría!

— Ya Mimori, no llores—. La abrazó Kira.

— Qué cosas dices—. Sonrió Jeanne, y entonces se percató de la atenta mirada de Horo-Horo, que más que sorprendido, lucía como si acabara de descubrir la pólvora.

¡Pero claro! ¡Cambiar de lugar!... ahora que no podían salir por la puerta de emergencia, necesitaban una forma de pasar desapercibidos, y aquella niña entre sus lloriqueos le habían dado una muy buena idea.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—. Preguntó Jeanne al notarlo ausente, Horo solo pasaba la mirada de ella hacia Mimori, analizando los pros y contras de su nuevo plan B—. ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué nos miras de esa forma?

— Porque... ya sé cómo salir de aquí—. Respondió Horo-Horo y entonces se dirigió a Kira, que en el grupo de mujeres, parecía ser la más centrada y cuerda—. Señorita Kira, ¿Tienen pelucas?

— ¿P-Pelucas?...

Absolutamente nadie entendió la pregunta ¿Qué se supone que tenían que ver las pelucas en un plan de escape?; no obstante lo siguiente más extraño, fue ver a Horo seleccionando los tonos más grises que pudiera entre las pelucas que Kira le mostró; por fin tomó interés en Mimori y sin mediar permisos le hizo colocarse la peluca

— Bastará— Dijo Horo satisfecho—. No es tan larga como la real, pero el color se parece.

— K-Kira... Señor Usui... ¿Qué es lo que...?—-. Titubeó Mimori.

— ¡Es cierto!, ustedes dos cámbiense de ropa—. Indicó Horo señalando a Jeanne y Mimori

— ¡¿C-C-Como?—. Exclamó Jeanne.

— Ay... que cambien de ropas, tengo un plan, y eso involucra un cambio de ropa—. Explicó Horo apresuradamente—. Ahora... ¿Podrían dejar de perder el tiempo?

Rato después tenía a las muchachas como quería; (En el buen sentido), es decir a Mimori vestida con las ropas de Jeanne y una peluca casi gris y a Jeanne con el uniforme de asistente y una peluca rubia.

"Ok", se dijo Horo al ver a Jeanne, "No está tan mal"

Y de hecho, Jeanne, incómoda y molesta como estaba no dejaba de lucir preciosa; la ropa que Mimori usaba a ella le quedaban algo ajustados por la diferencia de medidas, mientras que las ropas de Jeanne resultaban holgadas para la asistente, en especial a la altura del pecho.

Jeanne rabiaba contra sí misma en ese momento, ni siquiera se había percatado de la "miradita" de Usui, estaba renegando lo suficiente por los "uniformes", era cierto que ella los había diseñado para que fueran llamativos; pero nunca en su vida pensó que ella lo usaría alguna vez.

— Más le vale que esto funcione—. Advirtió Jeanne incómoda.

— Funcionará... ellos quieren verla y entrevistarla... la quieren a usted no a sus asistentes, así que no harán caso de "la señorita Mimori" ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿Y eso no será peligroso para Mimori?—. Preguntó Kira.

— Por eso debemos ser rápidos—. Dijo Horo—. Usted saldrá conmigo; caminaremos tranquilamente directo a un taxi... no sabrán ni cómo escapamos, usted dirá que es la asistente que acaba de ser despedida o algo por el estilo, claro... en el caso de que preguntasen

— Eso es riesgoso—. Dijo Jeanne.

— Puede ser, pero es su único escape, así que... decida.

Jeanne miró hacia la entrada tupida de periodistas, por otro lado los sonidos de las personas golpeando la puerta de metal; estaba literalmente flanqueada por ambos lados; ¿Qué tenía que perder si le hacía caso al sujeto?, ya estaba vestida y con la peluca apretándole la cabeza... ¿Qué más daba ya?

De ese modo manteniendo la mirada gacha, puesto que lo único que podría delatarla era el color de sus ojos; salió junto a Horo-Horo; fue un hecho que ante el mínimo movimiento de las puertas de entrada, los flashes comenzaron a todo nivel.

—¡Señorita Maiden! ¡Señorita Maiden! ¡Díganos! _**¿Qué sucede entre usted y Ren Tao?**_—. Esa y preguntas similares en al menos 15 tonos diferentes llovieron sobre la pareja; Jeanne no pudo evitar cohibirse intentando por todos los medios no levantar la mirada; en su cabeza ella estaba avanzando en medio de los periodistas; aunque en realidad estaba estática a tres pasos de la puerta.

— Ella no es Jeanne Maiden, es Mimori Sankara... Jeanne Maiden se encuentra adentro y si me disculpan, ella está sufriendo un ataque de nervios en este momento... ¡Con permiso!—. Dijo Horo y tomó de la muñeca a Jeanne tratando de salir...

... grande fue su sorpresa cuando Jeanne no se movió ni un ápice, ni siquiera porque él la jalara; la joven simplemente estaba tiesa, con la mirada gacha y la peluca rubia cayéndole por los hombros, ello después de escuchar:

— _**¿Es consciente de su posición como supuesta amante de Ren Tao?**_

Algunos periodistas entraron a trompicones dentro de la boutique; eso a Horo le dio el mensaje que tenían el tiempo contado; bastaría con que uno descubriera el engaño y se vendrían encima de ellos; tiró de nuevo del brazo de Jeanne, llamándola "Mimori", e indicándole que debían irse; pero Jeanne siguió hecha piedra en su lugar.

— _"Nos descubrirán... ¡¿Qué hace?"_—. Pensó Horo alarmado; notando cómo algunos de los periodistas que no se habían lanzado como lobos a su presa comenzaban a interesarse en ellos—. _**Mimori **_ tenemos que IRNOS.

Sin embargo en la mente de Jeanne la palabra "amante" aún retumbaba una y otra vez incapacitándola de cualquier reacción; ni siquiera a fuerza de Horo-Horo; poco a poco comenzó a hiperventilar; fue entonces que Horo sin mediar permisos ni palabras, la jaló con más fuerza del brazo logrando romper la tensión de la joven... y acto seguido la tomó en brazos con cierta facilidad debido a la delgadez de la muchacha.

Para Jeanne significó como si hubiera dejado de respirar por años y que de pronto el aire ingresara a sus resentidos pulmones con fuerza; lo siguiente que sintió fue el trote de Horokeu Usui, ¿Y por qué ella no se sentía en movimiento?; la mirada del hombre estaba fija al frente, aparentemente buscando algo; cuando ella tomó conciencia de estar en sus brazos ya estaban cruzando la pista.

— ¡EH! ¡Ese tipo! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Síganlos!—. Escuchó y Horo no pudo evitar soltar un "¡Maldición!"

Lo siguiente que sintió Jeanne fue ser "literalmente" LANZADA dentro de un auto; ese fue el detonante para que reaccionara por completo.

— ¡AU!—. Se quejó por el golpe en su cabeza —. ¡Ayyy! ¡Es usted un bruto! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzarme de esa forma? ¡Soy una dama!

— ¿Qué espera? ¡Arranque!—. Ordenó Horo al taxista; quien inmediatamente pisó el acelerador, más por miedo al pasajero que por otra cosa.

Jeanne se enderezó en el asiento lo suficiente para ver a 5 periodistas corriendo detrás del auto; lo siguiente que hizo fue ocultarse.

— ¡¿Era necesario todo eso? ¡El plan estaba CLARO!, usted salía conmigo y caminábamos tranquilamente ¡¿Por qué se quedó parada?—. Exclamó Horo.

— ¿Perdone?... ¡¿Me acaba de lanzar literalmente dentro de un auto y ahora soy YO la que tiene que dar explicaciones?—. Refutó Jeanne—. Si no me hubiera visto _**forzada **_a pedirle ayuda ¡ESTO... literalmente calificaría como SECUESTRO!

— ¿QUÉ?... Créame, de ser por mí la hubiera dejado—. Respondió Horo enfurruñándose en su asiento "Menudo agradecimiento recibía"

— Disculpen...—. Intentó interrumpir el conductor.

— ¡Es usted un grosero! ¡Jamás he sido tratada así en toda mi vida!—. Se quejó Jeanne.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya!, ¡Con razón!—. Espetó Horo tratando de ver por la ventana para ignorarla y de paso calmarse; no precisamente estaba alterado por ella; sino porque, definitivamente habían estado demasiado cerca de ser atrapados.

— Disculpen...—. Trató de decir el taxista.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—. Exigió Jeanne.

— Eso explica el que sea tan engreída y caprichosa—. Respondió Horo... _"¡La tranquilidad y una reverenda zanahoria!"—. _Nadie nunca le puso los puntos sobre las íes ¿No?, pues bien... ¡Con razón es así de insoportable!... ACABO DE AYUDARLA por si se entera, ¿Quería "la dama" que le pidiera por escrito que subiera al condenado auto?... o mejor... ¿Antes o después de la entrevista?

— ¡No sea ridículo!—. Dijo Jeanne—. ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Pero tampoco arrojarme como si fuera un costal o algo parecido!

— EN SERIO... Disculpen... esto... ¿Señores?—. Quiso intervenir el pobre taxista.

— ¡Claro! ¡PERDÓN!—. Siguió Horo pasando por algo al taxista (Por enésima vez)—. ¡Sacrilegio por mi parte!... JA... para empezar no soy yo quien _**NO**_ puede seguir _**DOS**_ simples indicaciones: Salir y CAMINAR... ¿Quién se quedó hecha una roca, eh?

— ¡Estaba asustada! ¿Qué cree que tengo por costumbre salir huyendo de incógnito? ¿Qué es una especie de hobby?—. Reclamó Jeanne.

— Bien, ¡Esas cosas **se piensan** antes de hacer **idioteces!**—. Soltó Horo y Jeanne por primera vez desde que subieron al auto no pudo responder—. ¿Esperaba que la felicitaran por levantar rumores con un hombre casado? ¿O que la entrevistaran diciendo: _**"Díganos por favor, ¿Cuál es su técnica?"**_

— ¡Usted...! ¡Usted...! ¡No sabe nada de mi ¿Bien? ¡No tiene derecho a hablarme de esa forma!

— Correcto; ¡Pues entonces...!

— ¡DISCULPEN!—. Explotó el taxista y frenó de golpe, provocando que tanto Horo como Jeanne se golpearan contra los asientos delanteros.

Jeanne estaba fuertemente sonrojada de la pura rabia.

— ¡¿Es que voy a ser golpeada una y otra vez?—. Se quejó Jeanne quitándose la peluca.

— Bienvenida a MI mundo—. Contestó Horo y miró molesto al taxista—. ¿Se puede saber qué significó eso?

El taxista respiró profundo unas tres veces para serenarse, y luego observó a los pasajeros a través del espejo retrovisor.

— Traté de hablarles al menos 3 VECES—. Comenzó el taxista—. Usted, arrojó a la señorita dentro del auto y me gritó que arrancara...

— ¡¿Lo ve? ¡Hasta el señor opina que es usted un BRUTO!—. Reclamó Jeanne victoriosa.

— Y USTED...—. Dijo el taxista mirando a Jeanne por el espejo—... lo único que ha hecho ha sido GRITAR y GRITAR, ¡Por eso no me oían!—. Completó el taxista, Jeanne le miró indignada y Horo ahogó una risita.

Y el asunto del taxista era... que entre toda la pelea y la prisa... sus pasajeros no le habían dicho adónde querían que los llevara.

— Adonde NOS lleva NO—. Dijo Jeanne soltando su largo cabello plateado— Adonde ME lleva... porque usted ya cumplió su parte... me sacó de ese lugar, bien... "fin de la historia" como usted dijo

— Ja... —. Bufó Horo—. Mire... desde hace mucho rato está abusando de mi paciencia, señorita... y no es buena idea hartarme ¿Queda claro?

— ¿Me está amenazando, "Señor"?—. Dijo Jeanne clavando la mirada en la suya.

El taxista rodó los ojos, _"Ahí van de nuevo"_

__

— Tómelo como mejor le parezca—. Respondió Horo sin quitar la mirada de la suya; eso era un verdadero duelo.

— Pues yo también le voy a "Advertir" algo...

— Disculpen—. Interrumpió el taxista y ambos giraron el rostro a su dirección—. ¿Pero podrían decirme adónde los voy a llevar y luego seguir amenazándose mutuamente?

— Ya dije que no NOS va a llevar, sino que solo me llevará a mí—. Respondió Jeanne.

— De ninguna manera, ya que la tengo en calidad de LOCA... no pienso arriesgarme; así que la "historia" terminará cuanto usted esté bien resguardadita en su casa—. Objetó Horo.

— ¿Pero qué se piensa que tengo la obligación de seguir aguantándolo?—. Refutó Jeanne—. Usted...—. Le dijo al taxista—. Lléveme a Maejima Naha AHORA... y USTED—. Añadió hacia Horo.—. SE BAJA.

— ¿Sí?—. Dijo Horo llevando las manos detrás de su nuca adoptando una posición relajada—. Bájeme

— ¿Qué cosa?—. Dijo Jeanne el conductor comenzó a avanzar—. ¡Esto es el colmo!... ¡Bájese ahora mismo!—. Exigió la joven comenzando a empujar a Horo; quien estaba disfrutando plenamente de la frustración del "colérico angelito" por no ser capaz de moverlo ni un poco—. ¡Deje de avanzar! ¡Y usted Usui! ¡Bájese!

— ¿O me seguirá empujando?—. Repuso Horo burlándose de ella—. Adelante... se pone divertido...

— No son una pareja muy armoniosa, ¿Verdad?—. Intervino el taxista.

Los aludidos se quedaron lelos de la perplejidad; Horo se enderezó por inercia y Jeanne por poco resbala del asiento.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!—. Gritó Jeanne, Horo reaccionó.

— ¡Ya quisiera ELLA!—. Respondió Horo—. No juegue con ese tipo de cosas señor... ¿No ve que me puede dar un mal augurio?... ¡Brrrrr!—. Bufó después simulando que era presa de un tremendo escalofrío—. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

— Estoy... ¡CANSADA de usted!—. Reclamó Jeanne.

— ¡Y yo de usted!—. Respondió Horo-Horo—. Así que quédese de ese lado... y yo me quedaré de este; en el **más rotundo** SILENCIO, ¿Qué tal?... ¿Correcto?... BIEN—. Terminó sin dejar hablar a Jeanne; al finalizar la joven abría y cerraba la boca sin encontrar exactamente qué decir.

El taxista se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y ver hacia la pista; _**"Estos dos no están juntos, pero pelean como un par de casados de vaaaaarios años"**_. Así se mantuvieron, (Como Horo propuso) hasta que Jeanne anunció que "habían llegado"; siendo la primera en bajarse del auto.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que pagar YO?—. Dijo en vano Horo, viendo con pesimismo el taxímetro—. Adiós a mis compresas frías... —. Añadió buscando en su billetera.

— ¿Mal día eh?—. Dijo el Taxista.

— No tiene una idea—. Respondió Horo pagando la tarifa—. Y parece que no va a acabar... disculpe, tengo que seguir a la "princesita loca".

— Lo que tiene de loca, lo tiene de bonita—. Opinó el taxista.

—Créame... le supera lo de loca—. Respondió Horo antes de bajar; afuera Jeanne ya caminaba directamente hacia un edificio.—. ¡Oiga! ¡Al menos un "gracias" ¿No?

Jeanne si bien se detuvo, apretó las manos en puños, en verdad estaba MUY enfadada; de modo que volteó únicamente para enviarle una mortífera mirada a Horokeu Usui, antes de casi correr hasta su edificio.

— En serio que esta gente rica...—. Farfulló Horo al tiempo que sacaba el celular—. Bien, ya cumplí mi parte... ahora tú cumple la tuya—. Comentó mientras marcaba el celular de Ren; y tras mucho timbrar no le quedó otra que dejar un "cariñoso" mensaje.

En el edificio de Jeanne, ni los conserjes ni el administrador pudieron explicarse el semblante furioso de la joven; que comúnmente, aunque no era muy efusiva con ellos, al menos si era cordial; pero esta vez había atravesado las instalaciones hecha una furia.

Y en efecto Jeanne no se detuvo hasta estar en su departamento; no bien cerró la puerta dio tremendo grito de la pura rabia, respirando agitadamente después.

Casi al instante cogió su celular; frustrándose otro poco cuando Ren no contestó a su llamada; y luego de dejarle un mensaje se dejó caer en el primer sofá que encontró.

Automáticamente su cabeza fue bombardeada por los recuerdos de las preguntas de la prensa; a eso se sumaba lo que Horokeu Usui le había dicho dentro de la boutique... como fuera; ella... en realidad estaba actuando como una "novia abandonada".

Hasta le había dejado un mensaje en el celular a Ren; no era que nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ¿Por qué se sentía diferente?, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser diferente?, en ese momento solo sentía mucho... enojo... en especial en contra de Tamao Tamamura, Tao... O LO QUE SEA, ¿Cómo una persona tan común había podido poner su vida de cabeza...?... quizá lo que más le molestaba era que ella no se esforzaba; a Tamao le bastaba reírse, sonreír, parecer distraída y listo... tuvo a Hao tras de ella en tiempo récord.

Lo único que le quedaba era Ren; él incluso le había dicho que ella era más importante que Tamao para él; eso la hacía sentir segura; la hacía sentir importante, le hacía sentir que Tamao no podía desplazarla al menos en eso; porque Ren siempre estaría allí, Ren siempre estaría para ella... o al menos así era hasta hace 24 horas.

¿O es que acaso no era así?.

Ese pensamiento la hizo desesperarse; el día de la premiere lo que quedaba de su antiguo mundo se había ido al tacho tras escuchar la conversación de Hao y Ren; Hao había insinuado que todo lo que Ren había hecho con Tamao había sido por causa suya; eso la confundió, por como Hao lo ponía; Ren no quería a Tamao sino a ella; pero luego la reacción de Ren empujando a Hao por haber dicho aquello volvió a descolocarla; Hao confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos por Tamao; eso ya de por sí significaba un golpe para ella; en más porque podía distinguir que Hao estaba hablando en serio; ya que si había algo que él respetaba y valoraba era su amistad con Ren.

__

"... Me he reprochado cada día a su lado por sentir lo que siento, pero ya no voy a negarlo... Ren... Quiero a Tamao... Yo... me enamoré de ella"

Esas fueron las exactas palabras de Hao; luego Ren reaccionó violentamente

_"ALÉJATE DE ELLA... ¡...te prohíbo acercarte!, ¡¿Entiendes?...¡No lo advertiré dos veces Hao!"_

Y súbitamente todo rondó alrededor de Tamao; de pronto los dos hombres más importantes de su vida estaban enfrentados por la misma mujer; sufría una presión sofocante en el pecho, similar a la que sintió aquélla noche luego de escucharlos; esa noche se embriagó tratando de ahogar esa sensación de abandono; y cuando Ren acudió a ella se sintió de nuevo acogida, de nuevo segura.

Lo que había esperado en medio de su embriaguez era que él la llevara a casa; cuidara de ella como siempre, y en la mañana la regañara por abusar del alcohol; sin embargo Ren no se quedó; y en medio de sus letargos etílicos, estaba segura de escucharle preocupado por Tamao.

Después no tuvo fuerzas para comunicarse con él; se sentía avergonzada, se sentía terriblemente sola y confundida, ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?, ¿Qué era aquella sensación de abandono que crecía desmesuradamente solo cuando Ren no estaba con ella?... por algunas horas en su auto enclaustramiento, llegó a pensar que podía haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo; pero... horas después, luego de estar tentada a llamarlo, también tuvo necesidad de Hao, su confusión y sus ansias crecieron más; y solo pudo solucionarlo tomándose algunas pastillas para dormir.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?—. Se dijo Jeanne cogiendo uno de los almohadones y encogiéndose sobre el sofá, desde ahí vio en una mesita la fotografía en la que estaban Ren, Hao y ella... ¿Cuándo las cosas habían cambiado tanto?...

Solo esperaba que Ren acudiera a su mensaje; quizá hablando de ello podría entender, podría quitarse la confusión de encima... sí... quizá.

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o...o**

Horo-Horo llegó realmente mosqueado a la casa de su hermana; (casa de Chocolove, pero en fin), en su opinión el moreno corría con una suerte única; ya que se encontraba tan adolorido por tanto golpe que no tenía la más mínima intención de discutir con Chocolove; al menos por ese momento.

No obstante el moreno sí se tensó mucho cuando lo vio al regresar del trabajo; ya Pilika le había contado del regreso de su hermano; de antemano sabía que a Horokeu no le había hecho mucha gracia el hecho de que su hermana viviera con él; y claro... no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Horo se encontraba al tanto de absolutamente todo el asunto de Tamao.

Claro, eso lo supo después, y entonces entendió la mirada asesina que le dirigiera Horo-Horo cuando él llegó y los encontró; a Pilika desinfectando los brazos de su hermano y a éste sosteniendo una compresa fría sobre su frente.

— Recuerda que lo prometiste hermano—. Murmuró Pilika entre una sonrisa antes de saludar a Chocolove. Horo solo rodó los ojos... "Como si tuviera ánimos de golpear a alguien ahora"

— Ahm... Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Horo-Horo—. Saludó Chocolove.

— "_No me importaría alargarlo otro tanto_"—. Pensó Horo sin molestarse en disimular su incomodidad; pero Pilika le pellizcó el brazo que estaba desinfectando así que no le quedó de otra—. Sí... y al parecer me perdí de mucho mientras tanto...

— Her-ma-no—. Dijo Pilika.

— ¿Qué?, no he dicho nada malo—. Replicó Horo.

— Entiendo—. Dijo Chocolove acercándose un poco—. Traje el almuerzo Pili—. Añadió enseñando algunas bolsas.

— Yo no sé por qué te empeñas en salir antes de tu trabajo por comprar la comida, si aquí yo puedo cocinar, te lo he dicho cientos de veces Choc—. Dijo Pilika mientras el moreno dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

— Iré por otro para Horo-Horo—. Dijo Chocolove—. y tú no tienes que cocinar, ni siquiera tendrías que estar caminando mucho.

— Siempre exagera—. Le dijo Pilika a su hermano—. Voy a tener un BEBÉ... no voy a morir Choc...

A ello Chocolove solo sonrió cortamente; si... ella siempre decía lo mismo, y él siempre recordaba aquellos primeros meses y la delicada situación de Pilika; aunque ella ahora luciera tan jovial como en sus mejores días.

— Bueno yo... iré a comprar otro almuerzo ¿Sí?—. Dijo Chocolove.

Horo solo lo observó mientras buscaba algo en su portafolios, Horo simplemente era incapaz de reconocer al moreno; cuando él se había marchado a Australia había dejado a un Chocolove jovial; bromista por naturaleza; sí... algo complicado con su vida, en especial económicamente; pero aunque ahora (A expensas de Tamao) estaba "Estable" en dinero; Chocolove lucía más apagado que nunca

— Espera...—. Dijo Horo poniéndose de pie—. No tienes que preocuparte por mi comida, me esperan en casa de Tamao para almorzar... solo quise venir a ver a mi hermana.

— Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿Ya te vas a ir hermano?—. Replicó Pilika con una expresión triste.

— En realidad tenía pensado venir más temprano; pero... me retrasaron—. Respondió Horo con una expresión de desagrado al recordar a Jeanne—. Como sea también me duele la cabeza... quiero dormir un poco, y aún tengo que tomar el autobús.

— Pero hermano, ¿Por qué no te pido un taxi?—. Dijo Pilika.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien—. Dijo Horo agradeciendo después por los cuidados a sus lesiones.

— Parece que comenzará a llover—. Dijo Chocolove sacando un paraguas—. Te acompañaré a tomar el autobús.

— No es necesario, no te molestes—. Contestó Horo con cierta frialdad; ok, el sujeto le daba cierta pena; pero no por eso olvidaba lo que Tamao había tenido que pasar por culpa suya.

— No es molestia—. Dijo Chocolove—. Ninguna, en serio...

Pilika casi le miró en súplica y a él no le quedó de otra que aceptar; antes de salir su hermana le jaló del brazo haciéndole prometer que no molestaría a Chocolove con el asunto de "Vivir bajo el mismo techo"; Horo levantó la mano derecha en señal de "juramento" y se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la frente y una breve caricia en el vientre.

Ya afuera, pese a que técnicamente no estaba lloviendo, Chocolove abrió el paraguas; Horo-Horo se propuso firmemente no decir ni media palabra; salvo "Adiós" cuando llegara el autobús; sin embargo Chocolove no tenía planeado lo mismo.

— Sobre Pilika... creo que te debo algunas explicaciones—. Comenzó Chocolove.

— _"Que conste que yo no quería"_—. Pensó Horo antes de responder—. Creo que las explicaciones van más allá del asunto de mi hermana... pero no tengo ánimos de discutir nada ahora...

— ¿Más allá?

— Más allá del hecho de que vivas con mi hermana—. Dijo Horo —. Tamao dijo que no valía la pena y me pidió que no te golpeara... y créeme, si no me doliera la cabeza...—. Advirtió, pero soltó un suspiro—. En fin... supongo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

— Y-Yo—. Titubeó Chocolove.

— Pero como dije—. Agregó Horo retractándose—. No quiero discutir nada ahora... no tengo ánimos... pero ya hablaremos largo y tendido... en especial sobre este asuntito de "Convivencia" con mi hermana... yo... te agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo de ella cuando estaba sola...

Ok, Chocolove se esperaba una serie de reproches, "muchas" de hecho... todo menos un "Gracias"; que aunque le llegaba a reconfortar un poco; no le ayudaba a sacar de sí la vergüenza que le había acompañado desde que decidió defraudar a Tamao; vergüenza que sabía que no podría borrar del todo nunca.

Por otro lado estaba el asunto de Pilika; quien en más de una ocasión, inconsciente o conscientemente le había dejado en claro que ella le quería como un hermano; ahogando en cada ocasión un poco más de sus esperanzas; con ella, estaba condenado a ser siempre el buen mejor amigo; aquél que le había dado la mano cuando más lo necesitó, aquella persona que jamás olvidaría mientras viviera... pero nada más; nunca aquella persona a la que entregar su amor.

Y eso dolía... y quizá dolía más porque estaba determinado a la resignación.

— Quizá sea eso y mi dolor de cabeza por lo que no te he golpeado por lo que le hiciste a Tamao—. Agregó Horo, Chocolove pareció salir de un breve letargo; cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaban a una esquina del paradero.

Pero si le había escuchado.

— Eso...—. Titubeó Chocolove.

— Eso no tiene explicación que valga, moreno—. Le interrumpió Horo— Aún... cuando tu motivo fuera el bienestar de mi hermana...

_"Bus, bus aparece... aparece... bus"_, pedía Horo internamente deseando poder cerrar la boca; o al menos que Chocolove dijera _**"Oh que tarde, ya me voy, ¡Que tengas un buen día"**_, pero Chocolove no lo dijo, ni tampoco se fue; y él definitivamente no pudo cerrar la boca.

— Así que eso nos deja en 2 meses de plazo si no me equivoco—. Dijo Horo y se sentó en la banca del paradero—. Es el tiempo que le queda a Pilika de embarazo ¿O no?

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?—. Dijo Chocolove—. Sí... le... le quedan dos meses y quizá algunas semanas más, pero ¿Qué...?

— Quise decir; que siendo yo su hermano, seré yo quien me haga cargo de mi hermana y de mi sobrino o sobrina cuando nazca; para entonces tus esfuerzos deberán estar dirigidos a Tamao ¿Comprendes?—. Explicó Horo—. Y no tengo que añadir que** no es** una sugerencia ¿O sí?

Chocolove se quedó congelado en su sitio; Horo se obligó a mirar al frente; ¡En verdad! ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba ese autobús?

— No pongas esa cara, he dicho que no voy a golpearte por ahora—. Dijo Horo-Horo—. Aunque eso debes agradecérselo a Tamao... y en cuanto a Pilika, ¿No pensabas que iba a quedarse por siempre contigo? ¿No?...

— Pilika... ella, tiene otro estilo de vida ahora, quizá no sea necesario cambiarlo—. Dijo Chocolove con cierta debilidad; el que Pilika no lo quisiera de la misma forma que él a ella era una cosa, y apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea... y ahora Horo-Horo le estaba diciendo claramente que se la llevaría

— Solo la llegada de su hijo le va a cambiar la vida, no veo como un cambio de departamento pueda afectarle más que eso—. Determinó cortante Horo-Horo y se puso de pie; entonces comenzó a llover.—. Enhorabuena que trajiste el paraguas, no te mojarás al regresar...

Y casi como si todo estuviera arreglado el autobús apareció.

— Nos veremos otro día...—. Dijo Horo a manera de despedida y sin esperar respuesta corrió al autobús, dejando a Chocolove anonadado en el paradero.

Minutos después, cuando el autobús ya estaba en marcha, con la frente algo calmada por estar apoyada en el vidrio frío, Horo elevó los ojos al cielo al recordar la expresión de Chocolove cuando le comunicó que se haría cargo de su hermana y sobrino o sobrina.

— Esa expresión lo dice todo... y a la vez lo explica todo—. Determinó Horo entre molesto e incómodo.

En verdad, era MUY fastidioso darse cuenta que el tipo que vivía literalmente con SU hermana, estaba enamorado de ella; _"Genial, algo más con lo que tengo que lidiar... hablaré de eso con Pilika más tarde; lo último que me faltaría sería que ahora le haya dado por enamorarse de Chocolove"_

Al menos él sí lo estaba; ahora comprendía a Tamao... OK... ella se lo había dicho el día anterior; pero él prefirió pasarlo por alto... quizá ella también se había dado cuenta de ello desde antes, es decir ¡Bastaba con ponerle atención al moreno!... aunque la idea precisamente no dejara de mosquearlo.

Soltó un gran bostezo; al final nada había salido como él quería ese día... ni bien despierta peleaba con el picudo; luego era regañado por el picudo por "mirar lo que no debía" (_**¡Vamos! ¿Para qué se hicieron los ojos?, además él no tenía la culpa de... ¡EN FIN!**_), y al final tenía que salir corriendo para ayudar al picudo.

El plan era ayudar a la "cabello plateado mirada rubí" (_**"Pelos de anciana con conjuntivitis" para él**_); y pasar el resto de la mañana con su hermana; así quizá aclarar algunos puntos con Chocolove; pero demoró de más con el "loco y engreído angelito"; fue golpeado incansablemente y encima ni las gracias recibió... en serio, lo único que quería en ese momento era su colchón; estaba de tan mal ánimo que ni hambre tenía... y eso ya era decir MUCHO.

— Bueno...—. Se dijo Horo—. Al menos Tamao está bien.

Enseguida la ventana del autobús se empañó... "Uhmm va a ser una lluvia dura", pensó Horo recostándose ligeramente en su asiento; si corría con suerte, se habría relajado para cuando llegara al paradero cercano a "Paradise", para entonces seguramente se le habría abierto el apetito nuevamente; y seguro que Tamao le habría guardado algo delicioso para almorzar.

— Creo que el día puede mejorar—. Suspiró Horo dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Aunque de hecho lo único que hizo fue descansar un poco los ojos; ya que temía que si se quedaba dormido se perdiera en el camino de regreso a "Paradise". Sintió con solo cerrar los ojos que el tiempo transcurría rápido; se recordaba a cada momento que NO debía quedarse dormido; en medio de su letargo comenzó a escuchar murmullos; algunos de asombro, otros de reproche y otros más en son de burla; pronto los murmullos cobraron mayor nitidez obligándolo a despertarse.

Eran unos colegiales; estaban bromeando entre sí y riéndose de uno de ellos que era más gordito; Horo miró rápido por la ventana; los terrenos le eran familiares aún a través de la tupida lluvia, pero con alivio se dio cuenta que no estaba aún cerca a "Paradise"; lo mejor era no volver a dormirse, aunque con la colaboración de los niños, eso sería fácil.

— Genial... me empaparé cuando baje—. Se dijo Horo, y minutos más tarde volvió el loquerío de los colegiales; que repentinamente se colaron al lado izquierdo del autobús.

"¡Hey! ¿Quién puede ser tan loco como para salir en bicicleta con esta lluvia?"

"¿EN BICICLETA? ¡¿DÓNDE?"

"¡Allí mira!"

— En serio, ¿Quién puede ser tan valiente o tan tonto como para salir a pasear en bicicleta con este clima?—. Se preguntó Horo mientras observaba a los colegiales agolpados a la ventana como si estuvieran en un zoológico viendo chimpancés; y dado que él estaba en el asiento del fondo no pudo evitar la curiosidad y miró por la ventana trasera... y en verdad había alguien allí manejando a gran velocidad y cierta torpeza la bicicleta—. Vaya que hay gente loca.

"A que ese sujeto tiene el mismo IQ que tú, Kenichi"; decían los colegiales.

"¡EH! ¡Déjenme en paz!"

" Sí, a fin que Kenichi primero rompe la bici antes de salir cual rayo como ese sujeto", se rieron otros dos y Horo vio como el pequeño gordito bajaba la cabeza... en serio, los colegiales podían ser TAN crueles, ¿Y luego se preguntaban por qué el mundo estaba como estaba?...

— Eh; ¡Ustedes...!—. Decidió intervenir Horo-Horo, poniendo su mejor gesto "Espanta mocosos"; inmediatamente los niños que molestaban a Kenichi retrocedieron—. Se divierten mucho estando de abusadores ¿No?

— E-Etto—. Titubeó el que parecía ser el cabecilla, y detrás de él el resto.

— A que no harían lo mismo de tener él 4 centímetros más ¿A qué no?.

— Si son de ancho, revienta...—. Se le escapó a uno y Horo lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Perdón!

— Y eso demuestra que su IQ está por debajo de cero...—. Dijo una vocecita muy serena; cuando todos voltearon dieron con una de las chicas del colegio—. No me tomaría molestias por hacerles entender lo abusivos que son, señor... están celosos porque apenas y pasaron las materias y Kenichi sacó el primer lugar.

— ¡Rain! ¡Eso no es cierto!—. Acusó el "cabecilla"

— No voy a discutir contigo... no podría discutir ni aunque quisiera; menos con 4 que no pueden distinguir entre un hombre y una mujer—. Determinó resuelta la muchachita.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— ¡Cuarteto de tarados! ¡Ese ciclista no era "EL" era "ELLA! ¿Qué están ciegos?...—. Recriminó la joven y automáticamente añadió a Horo—. ¿Lo ve?, así que no pierda el tiempo... y tú Kenichi, si te llegas a sentir mal por lo que estos tontos puedan decir, entonces no eres quien yo creía.

Y acto seguido se colocó sus audífonos y miró por la ventana, dando por concluida su intervención.

— Una mujer... una mujer ¡YAH!—. Gritó el cabecilla—. ¡¿Qué chica saldría en este clima y encima en bicicleta...?

— "¿En serio me estoy metiendo en pleito de colegiales?"—. Pensó Horo y rodó la mirada—. Estaos quietos, ¿Comprenden? ¿O se los escribo?

— Ehhhhh... ¡No señor! ¡Sí señor! ¡Que diga!... ¡Lo que usted diga señor!—. Respondió el cabecilla y los otros tres asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza, Horo se limitó a regresar a su asiento hasta que llegó a su paradero.

"Ni modo" se dijo antes de adentrarse en la lluvia y comenzar a correr en dirección a la casa, ¡En serio! ¡Hombre o mujer! ¡Estaba completamente fuera de juicio para salir en bicicleta con tamaña lluvia!; ¡Él mismo se resbaló como 3 veces tratando de correr! ¿Cómo podía lanzarse alguien a la pista en bicicleta en plena lluvia?

Se sintió aliviado al irse acercando a "Paradise", ya podía saborear una taza de chocolate caliente o al menos té o ponche; Tamao solía hacerlo cuando llovía de esa manera; además Ren no tendría motivo de queja en su contra así que él podría comer y beber a sus anchas; solo por eso apresuró el paso.

Al llegar buscó inmediatamente la llave escondida de la casa; recordando que para su mala suerte, la había dejado dentro de la casa; "Claro, por el "Señorito PRISAS" ni siquiera saqué las llaves"; entonces se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero no bien había acercado el puño cuando ésta se abrió dando paso a Ren; quien se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con Horokeu.

— Vaya, a eso llamo yo ser perceptivo—. Dijo Horo—. Ni siquiera llegué a tocar y...

Tuvo que callarse, Ren lucía bastante agitado y es más, estaba algo mojado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿También Te mojaste con la lluvia?—. Preguntó Horo.

— Tamao... ¡¿Viste a Tamao?—. Logró decir Ren.

— ¿Cómo que si la vi?—. Dijo Horo entrando dentro del pórtico—. ¡¿No se supone que está contigo?

— Yo no...—. Titubeó Ren y Horo lo vio tan fuera de sí que no pudo seguir enfadado; sino más bien su preocupación aumentó—. No sé... no sé qué ha sucedido... hace... hace unos minutos estaba aquí, estábamos bien... y

— A ver...—. Interrumpió Horo y lo jaló dentro de la casa de nuevo—. ¿Me quieres explicar qué sucedió? no te entiendo NADA.

— ¡No lo sé!—. Gritó Ren, y entonces Horo se dio cuenta que apretaba algo en su mano.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—. Dijo Horo y Ren no entendió, hasta que Horo se lo quitó—. Demonios... ¿Qué RAYOS le dijiste para que te escribiera esto?

Ren miró la nota; reconociéndola inmediatamente, ¿Así que la tenía apretada en su puño?, ni siquiera se había percatado de haberlo hecho; pero la recordaba.

Él salió del baño e inmediatamente la llamó; al no obtener respuesta dedujo que estaría abrigándose o algo, así que subió a su habitación con calma y se colocó ropa seca, cuando bajó de nuevo volvió a llamarla; pero obtuvo el mismo resultado; aquello era extraño... ¿Seguiría en su habitación?; pronto se daría cuenta de estar solo en la casa.

¿Salir con ese clima?, sería tonto... pensó Ren y fue a buscar su celular para llamarla; fue entonces que vio la nota sobre el teclado; helándosele la sangre cuando leyó, corrió entonces al patio, empapándose inmediatamente, no había señal de ella; también había dejado su celular... ¡Tamao simplemente había desaparecido!

_"No ha debido ir muy lejos con este clima"_—. Pensó Ren y se determinó a ir tras ella, fue entonces que corrió a la salida, topándose con Horo-Horo.

— ¡Qué rayos hago! ¡Hazte a un lado, voy a buscarla!—. Reaccionó Ren y en menos de 3 pasos estaba frente a la puerta.

— ¿Adónde piensas ir con esta lluvia? ¡Tamao tampoco es tonta como para salir con este clima! ¡Debe estar oculta en algún lugar!—. Refutó Horo sosteniéndole del brazo.

— ¿Y tú crees que no he buscado por cada rincón?, ¡¿O acaso hay un escondite bajo tierra?—. Ironizó Ren y salió pese a la lluvia.

— Pues entonces lo que la gente normal haría es llamar a la policía, ¡No lanzarse a jugar a Indiana Jones!—. Refutó Horo tras él—. ¿Piensas recorrer todo Okinawa? ¡Primero piensa adónde ha podido ir! ¡Se ha debido ir en taxi o algo!

— ¡Si tengo que recorrer TODO Okinawa para encontrarla LO HARÉ!—. Respondió Ren—. ¡Y ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía ¿Entendiste?; solo complicarían las cosas—. Añadió al abrir las puertas de su auto.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha dicho que me quedaré aquí?—. Replicó Horo abriendo la otra puerta.

— ¿Y cómo entrará Tamao si regresa?—. Bufó Ren.

— Ah no, esa no es excusa.

— ¡Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y ya...!—. Comenzó a decir Ren cuando entonces se fijó en un punto cercano a la casa—. N-No puede ser...—. Musitó antes de salir corriendo ante la sorpresa de Horo-Horo.

—¡Ren!

Al ir tras él, Horo solo pudo ver una bicicleta caída de lado, mojada y algo enlodada, ¿Por qué Ren la miraba de esa forma?.

— Se ha ido en su bicicleta—. Dijo Ren de pronto volteando hacia el camino que ya estaba hecho un charco literalmente—. Aquí las guardábamos y falta la de ella... ¡Demonios!—. Exclamó Ren antes de correr de nuevo a su auto.

Horo corrió también, cerrando su puerta en el preciso momento que Ren arrancaba a toda velocidad.

— ¡HEY ¡CUIDADO!—. Exclamó Horo luego de que Ren diera un giro repentino para ir de frente.

— ¡Cierra la boca!—. Le gritó Ren y Horo tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad no fue capaz de decir nada.

Realmente no podía encontrar palabras que decir, ni a manera de regaño, ni siquiera como consuelo ante la evidente desesperación de Ren; el actor parecía que miraba fijamente al frente; pero a la par que manejaba a velocidad significativa sus ojos miraban de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez mientras los parabrisas delanteros trataban de quitar el agua de los vidrios.

— _"¿Dónde estás?... ¡¿Dónde estás Tamao?"_—. Pensaba Ren sintiendo que no podía más de la preocupación—. _"¿Qué pudo suceder para salieras así?..."_

— Ren...

— _"Tengo que encontrarte... ¡Pequeña inconsciente! ¡¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es salir en estas condiciones?"_—. Siguió pensando Ren sumido en sus cavilaciones; a esas alturas su atención estaba enfocada en manejar y no chocarse en el intento, tratar de hallar algún vestigio de Tamao y sobrellevar sus pensamientos.

Por eso no escuchó que Horo lo había estado llamando desde hacía un rato; hasta que sintió que alguien metía la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa; eso logró desconcentrarlo provocando que girara involuntariamente el timón. "¡Y cualquiera! ¡Más al tener prácticamente en frente la cara de Horo-Horo!"

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?—. Explotó Ren mientras Horo se pegaba a su asiento tanto del susto por el trastabilleo del auto como por el gutural grito de Ren; pero al menos tenía lo que estaba buscando.

— ¡Maneja con cuidado, torpe!—. Reclamó Horo mientras sacudía un aparato en su mano, aparato que Ren reconoció como su celular—. Hace rato está que suena, pero como tú estás imaginando ser el protagonista de "Rápidos y furiosos" no escuchas... ¡Puede ser Tamao!

El celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo y antes que Horo pudiera contestar, Ren se estacionó a un lado del camino repentinamente, y en medio de la sorpresa de Horo le quitó el celular.

— ¡¿Hola?—. Contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

**o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o**

— ¡Ren! ¡Por fin contestas!—. Dijeron del otro lado, era Anna—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Los esperaba hace rato...

— ¿Qué nos esperabas?—. Repitió Ren sin entender.

— Ahm ¿Sí?, ¿Qué ocurre? Hablé con Tamao al respecto, ¿No te ha dicho nada?—.Preguntó Anna.

— ¡¿Qué le dijiste?—. Gritó Ren—. Dímelo Anna ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás gritando? ¡Ni que sea un secreto!, oh... ya—. Se detuvo Anna—. Pensé que ella lo sabía... hablamos de los periódicos de hoy y... y le pedí que vinieran ambos, necesito hablar con ustedes y de paso los ponía al tanto de lo...

— Le hablaste de la...—. Musitó Ren y su voz murió antes de terminar... _"Ahora comprendía su enojo, pero...¿Marcharse por eso?, no... conociendo a Tamao, ella le hubiera reclamado ¿No?"_

Un Bip-Bip anunció que el celular había quedado sin batería y la llamada se cortó.

**o...o...o...o...o**

**o...o...o...o...o**

— ¿Bueno? ¡Anna!—. Exclamó Ren separando el aparato de su oído—. Rayos...

— O-Oye Ren—. Titubeó Horo que se había dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

— Tamao lo sabe todo, lo de los periódicos, lo de la prensa...—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? ¿Adónde?

— Sigue manejando, ¡No pudo ir muy lejos!—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Yo la vi! o.. bueno... creo que la vi ¡Tu maneja!

— Oye un segundo ¿Cómo que la "VISTE"?

— Camino a casa, ¡¿Quieres las explicaciones ahora? ¡Maneja!

Y obviamente no esperó doble aviso

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Estaba tan cansada; realmente no entendía como pudo llegar hasta ese pequeño barrio, encima con la lluvia y después de tanto tiempo sin manejar la bicicleta; cuando salió de "Paradise" estaba tan enfadada que su primera intención fue salir corriendo; cuando entonces vio las bicicletas; ok... sería un medio un poco más rápido, contando que no había sacado dinero; de modo que no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la suya; sin molestarse en levantar la de Ren cuando ésta cayó al lodo.

Solo fue consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo cuando se detuvo; todo su enfado se diluyó junto con la lluvia mientras pedaleaba con fuerza, burlando los autos y algunas personas que se encontró en la autopista, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así?, aún podía sentir los bocinazos de los autos pasando por su lado a toda velocidad, a cada sonido estridente en su memoria le venía un terrible estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo... y para rematar el cuadro comenzaba a tener mucho frío y a estornudar.

La gente del pequeño barrio al que había llegado le miraban curiosos; y claro, ella estaba en plena lluvia con ropa veraniega, completamente empapada y encima en bicicleta; por no contar los ojos rojos por el llanto... y el colmo de todo era que aún sentía muchos deseos de seguir llorando.

— Ya basta—. Se dijo a sí misma tratando de controlarse, para ese entonces se encontraba en una banqueta en la calle—. ¿Por qué estoy llorando en primer lugar? ¡Claro que él iba a reaccionar de esa forma! ¿Esperaba algo diferente?

A ese punto estaba lo suficientemente perturbada y confundida como para tener la idea de ir en busca de Jeanne, decirle los sentimientos de Ren y obligarla a estar con él... _"Me he vuelto completamente loca"._

Por otro lado, volver no era una opción; no quería ver a Ren; y contradictoriamente quería que fuera feliz;_ "Es absurdo... pero no quiero verlo; lo amo... lo amo pero... a veces quisiera no haberlo conocido, ojalá Ren no existiera"_

— ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?—. Se recriminó enseguida, ¿No había sido ella la que una hora antes se dijo firmemente que no se arrepentiría nunca de haber conocido a Ren?... respiró hondo para tratar de entrar en razón, pero solo consiguió llenarse de frío—. ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?... no puedo ir con Pilika y Chocolove, no así... no quiero tener que dar explicaciones... y... y tampoco quiero regresar a casa.

Aquello aumentaba un nivel más en su ya conocido dolor; ni siquiera poder regresar a su refugio; al único sitio en el mundo que siempre había pensado que la resguardaría de todo dolor... y cielos... en ese momento se encontraba a sí misma tan confundida, perdida y agotada...

—Ojalá supiera qué hacer—. Deseó Tamao y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de darse un poco de calor al abrazarse a sí misma.

_**" Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Está bien?**_"

Levantó la mirada tan rápido como recordó esas palabras, aún llovía a cántaros; pero no pudo haberse confundido ¿O sí?... es decir, recordaba la voz de Hao; sabía que él le había dicho aquello, ¿Pero por qué justamente ahora?

— Quizá porque necesito a alguien en este momento—. Se respondió a sí misma.

_**"No importa ni el día, ni la hora... si me necesitas solo... llámame"**_

"Quizá Hao ...¿Era la única persona que no le había mentido nunca?", se preguntó enseguida, pero dejó aquélla pregunta sin respuesta por no confundirse más; cerró los ojos recordando la mirada intensa de Hao cuando le dijo aquello; su mirada tan intensa así como suave fue su sonrisa... esa sonrisa tan reconfortante.

_**"Prométeme por favor que me llamarás si te sientes mal, si necesitas conversar o por cualquier motivo"**_

Había un motivo; se sentía terriblemente mal tanto en su ánimo como físicamente; y vaya que necesitaba conversar... la única persona capaz de escucharla sin juzgar era Hao; y de pronto se vio a si misma metiéndose en la lluvia de nuevo, directo a la primera cabina de teléfono que encontró.

Era lo último que recordaba; haberlo llamado y esperado dentro de la cabina; jamás pensó en serio que Hao acudiría, que la encontraría en primer lugar; dado que solo le había dicho _"Estoy en un barrio, al norte de mi casa, no lo sé..."_ eso y la seña de un restaurante de comida típica; pero él apareció ante ella como un fantasma en medio de la lluvia; vestido formalmente como siempre y protegido con un paraguas.

— ¡Por todos los cielos qué haces aquí!—. Fue lo que dijo Hao con tal preocupación reflejada en la voz, que de pronto ante sus cansados ojos, Hao se perfiló como el único y último resguardo que le quedaba.

Y reaccionó como tal refugiándose en sus brazos; de lo último que fue consciente fue de un calorcillo luchando a muerte con el frío de su cuerpo; después no supo más...

Hao efectivamente había ido por ella; por mucho que lo pensara en el camino no tenía una mínima idea de lo que habría podido sucederle a Tamao; demoró más de lo que hubiera querido, pues tuvo que recorrer todos los centros poblados cercanos a "Paradise", hasta que por fin dio con el bendito restaurante de comida típica, y al agudizar la vista entre la lluvia, vio a Tamao acuclillada dentro de una cabina de teléfono.

Tenía toda la intención de preguntarle; pero todo quedó en nada cuando ella "literalmente" se lanzó a sus brazos al verlo; estaba completamente empapada y encima estaba envuelta en llanto.

A lo único a que atinó en ese momento fue a envolver su cuerpo frío y húmedo entre sus brazos; sin importar que se arruinara su costoso traje; incluso tuvo que acuclillarse junto a ella en medio de la acera chorreante de agua, ¿Qué había podido sucederle? ¡¿Qué?; en ese momento no pudo evitar enfadarse con Ren, ¿No se suponía que él la estaba cuidando? ¡¿Qué concepto tenía él de cuidar a una persona? ¡¿Dejar que se congelara bajo la lluvia?; ¿Y por qué estaba llorando en primer lugar? ¡Más de esa forma! ¡Y...!

Y ... tuvo que callar sus preguntas cuando la sintió pesada entre sus brazos; él mismo estaba empapado no solo por su cercanía a ella, sino también porque al abrazarla había dejado caer el paraguas; al mirarla se dio cuenta que se había desmayado, Tamao se sentía tan fría; sus ojos estaban tan hinchados; Hao en serio quería golpear a Ren por el estado de la muchacha; _"Pero no era tiempo de pensar en romperle la cara a Ren; lo prioritario era ayudar a Tamao"_; de modo que la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su auto; y de ahí a su propio departamento.

Ok... fue bastante incómodo para él tener que "cambiar" de ropa a Tamao; acomodándole una de sus camisas de dormir, misma que a la menuda chica le quedó enorme; su primera intención luego de ello fue acostarla en su cama; pero... ¿Y si se despertaba y se sobresaltaba por ese hecho?; bueno... no era que él se iba a echar a su lado; pero, aún así...

— Qué rayos... vale más pedir perdón que pedir permiso—. Se dijo Hao y la acomodó en su cama, "ya le explicaría después"

Afortunadamente para él Tamao no se había desmayado; solo se había quedado dormida; y así permaneció entre el calor de las mantas; él por su parte la dejó en su habitación y salió... tanto por respeto a su intimidad, como por precaución, y vamos... él no era un santo; y ya mucho era para él la idea de tenerla dormida en su cama.

La pregunta después fue... ¿Qué hacer?; Tamao despertaría tarde o temprano; ¿Sería conveniente llamar a un médico?...

— Sí claro... —. Ironizó Hao—. Y cuando pregunte quién es la mujer que viste mis ropas y duerme en mi cama le diré que es casada y encima con Ren Tao... mala idea.

Entre que decidía qué hacer, aprovechó también para cambiarse de ropa; luego se quedó en su sala esperando a que Tamao despertara, checándola de vez en cuando; pasada cerca de una hora comenzó a preparar una sopa _"a ver cómo me va"_, se dijo antes de iniciar; y es que; si no eran meses, eran AÑOS que no cocinaba ni un huevo frito; casi no tenía tiempo de comer comida casera, MENOS DE COCINARLA; claro... en sus épocas de universitario sabía cómo hacerlo; a veces ni salía de su habitación por estudiar y debía cocinarse solo... aunque; de vez en cuando el tiempo era tan escaso que debía conformarse con un instantáneo; pese a que sus padres le recordaban siempre que "la base de todo es una sana alimentación", razón por la que ellos jamás sabrían que había comido instantáneos... aunque después de todo no estaban tan mal.

_"Una sopa sencilla; quizá de pollo y vegetales"_ se propuso y ¡Oh sorpresa!... no había ni un mísero vegetal en su refrigerador; pollo MENOS... ; de modo que tuvo que mandar a comprarlos; después el gran reto fue estrenar la vajilla de cocina; pero de todos modos obtuvo una sopa consistente, de sabor agradable y sobre todo... sin morir en el intento.

_"¡Qué vergüenza...!, qué bueno que Tamao está dormida"_, se dijo mientras servía la sopa; luego bandeja en mano regresó a la habitación, ella aún dormía; al tocarle la mejilla la descubrió aún fría, _"Al menos no tiene fiebre"_; aún así su temperatura le preocupaba y mucho, quizá con la sopa se calentaría un poco más.

— Tamao...—. La llamó un par de veces sin conseguir que se moviera, entonces con cuidado comenzó a moverla hasta hacerla reaccionar.

Ella le miró con cierta debilidad al inicio; como si no lo reconociera; él se había determinado a ser paciente, sabiendo que era posible que Tamao le pidiera más de una explicación por estar en su habitación y con SU ropa; por eso solo le sonrió esperando a que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

— Hao...—. Fue lo primero que dijo Tamao antes de mirar a su alrededor y no reconocer absolutamente nada—... ¿Qué ha...?

— No te preocupes... estás bien—. Le dijo Hao sentado a su lado—. Estamos en mi departamento.

— ¿En tu...? ¿Pero cómo?... recuerdo haber manejado mi bicicleta, la lluvia y...

— Y me llamaste—. Dijo Hao—. Pero no te agobies, primero tienes que recuperar fuerzas...

Dicho eso tomó la bandeja de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes sentarte?... hice esta sopa, espero que te guste—. Dijo Hao y Tamao se sonrojó inevitablemente; más cuando al enderezarse se descubrió con ropa que no era suya.—. Ahm... t-tu ropa... err... tu ropa estaba mojada; por eso te puse eso.

— ¿M-Me pusiste?—. Titubeó ella enrojeciendo más.

— Bueno, vivo solo... no tengo quien me pueda ayudar con ello y... ejem... lo siento, no te quise ofender, solo quería que estuvieras bien—. Se disculpó Hao sinceramente—. Tu ropa está secando.

— No yo... solo me sorprendí—. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose apenada con él, Hao sonrió en respuesta entregándole la bandeja—. No debiste hacerlo... ¡Qué pena!

— Nada de eso; me ayudaste a recordar algunas cosas... espero que haya sido suficiente para hacer algo de comer que realmente sea comestible—. Dijo Hao y Tamao sonrió cortamente antes de tomar un poco de la sopa.

— Está deliciosa—. Sonrió Tamao—. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

— No puedo cantar—. Dijo Hao automáticamente—. A menos no sin que destroce los tímpanos de alguien.

Se sintió satisfecho al verla comer; aunque no lo hacía con gran ánimo no lo había rechazado; así que se limitó a observarla, asintiendo con gusto cuando la vio recuperar poco a poco su color.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—. Le preguntó cuando terminó de comer.

— Eh... mucho mejor, gracias Hao...—. Respondió ella descendiendo la mirada.

— Yo... en verdad no te quiero agobiar Tamao—. Dijo Hao mirándola fijamente—.Pero... ¿Por te encontrabas en ese lugar?, ¿Pasó algo con Ren?.

Ella automáticamente desvió la mirada.

— Vamos, no ha tenido que ser tan malo ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó Hao.

Y quizá la respuesta era "no", es decir, NO era malo que Ren se preocupara por Jeanne con todas sus fuerzas; NO era malo que estuviera enamorado de ella; y aunque definitivamente no era justo que la hubiera usado como "excusa", no tenía nada de malo en sí el querer proteger a quien se ama.

"Lo malo" sería en determinado caso, el que ella se sintiera tan triste por eso; quizá la preocupación de Ren sirviera solo para que ella supiera una vez más que quien habitaba el corazón del actor era Jeanne; y que no había lugar para ella; quizá solo había salido huyendo no únicamente por estar enfadada; sino por estar dolida... momentos atrás a enterarse de lo de la prensa, y antes de escuchar los mensajes de Horo y Jeanne respectivamente; se había sentido en real conexión con Ren; en la playa, jugando, cuando él retuvo su mano sobre su mejilla; cuando la abrazara en la ermita... cuando le dijera esas cosas... quizá ahora comprendía... tontamente se había ilusionado; y su intempestiva huída solo era producto de una ilusión rota; una ilusión que en primer lugar no debió tener.

— ¿Tamao?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, Hao supo enseguida que se había perdido en sus pensamientos; una parte de él le dijo que guardara silencio; que no la mortificara; pero otra parte le motivó a insistir, necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido.

— Lo siento... quisiera no preguntarte Tamao; pero... necesito saber—. Dijo Hao y suavizó la mirada.— ¿Quieres contarme, por favor?

— No peleé con Ren—. Dijo Tamao— En verdad yo... yo... quisiera contarte tantas cosas, pero no puedo...

— Yo no diré nada de lo que me digas, tienes mi palabra—. Prometió Hao y ella bajó la mirada.

_"¿Qué iría a pensar de mí si supiera lo que hice por una casa?... además... no es eso precisamente lo que me tiene así, sino Ren... siempre Ren"_, pensó Tamao y entonces Hao acercó su mano al rostro; elevando su mentón y sonriéndole amablemente.

— Una vez te dije que yo no voy a juzgarte; siento que lo que sea que guardas, te lastima Tamao... y siento que tu secreto tiene que ver con proteger a Ren—. Dijo Hao sin perder la expresión en su rostro; un respingo en Tamao la delató—. Dime... ¿Por qué te encontré en ese lugar?

— Yo.. me fui de casa; los diarios...—. Comenzó Tamao y Hao la soltó.

— ¿Los diarios?... ¿A-A qué te refieres?

— El día de la premiere, obtuvieron fotos nuestras cuando nos íbamos... y también fotos de Ren y... y de la señorita Jeanne—. Comenzó Tamao—. Ren me lo ocultó... intentó hacerme creer que no pasaba nada y pasó el día conmigo...

Entonces hizo una pausa para respirar fuerte y no soltarse a llorar, Cielos... se sentía tan tonta; estar enojada ¿Enojada? ¡Estaba muerta de celos y ahora lo venía a descubrir!; pero no era capaz de reclamar al respecto, solo había dejado salir su tristeza y se había puesto a llorar como una pequeña berrinchuda.

— Por error Anna me lo dijo por teléfono—. Continuó Tamao luego de esa breve pausa—. Quizá hubiera podido entender... pero no me gusta que... que me mientan— "Que ME mienta" mejor dicho, pero no podía referirse en específico a Ren—. Después... escuché unos mensajes... absolutamente todos estaba enterados de la situación excepto yo; y...

— Disculpa si me... atrevo a sugerirlo, pero...—. Interrumpió Hao—. ¿Solo estás enfadada porque Ren te mintió... o ... porque Jeanne tiene algo que ver en todo esto?.

Tamao desvió la mirada; y Hao lo entendió como un "si"

— ¿El hizo algo respecto a Jeanne?—. Preguntó Hao y los labios de Tamao se fruncieron.

— La prensa estaba detrás de nosotros; al parecer también detrás de Jeanne y... como Ren no podía salir de casa, le envió ayuda... yo solo fui su excusa para decir que no podía salir—. Dijo Tamao—. Al final creo que tenías razón... Ren aún... quiere a la señorita Jeanne y yo... yo solo soy...

— Tamao—. Le interrumpió Hao recordando aquél "No me gusta que me mientan"—. Antes de... juzgar a Ren; quiero decirte algo...

— Sí... dime—. Respondió Tamao y Hao asintió tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, aunque en realidad estaba muriéndose de los nervios por no saber cómo reaccionaría Tamao cuando supiera que él también conocía el asunto de la prensa.

— Yo... ya sabía lo de aquellas fotografías—. Confesó Hao—. Lo supe incluso antes que Ren y que Anna... y temo que cometí el mismo error que Ren al no decírtelo enseguida.

— ¿Tú...? P-pero ¿Por qué?... —. Titubeó Tamao sintiéndose inquieta de nuevo.

— No hubo intención de hacerte daño Tamao, todo lo contrario... supe que los periodistas no te dejarían en paz en cuanto recibí esas fotografías; en la mañana los diarios matutinos estaban plagados de ellas... llamé a Ren pidiéndole que no te dejara venir al trabajo; y cuando tú me llamaste yo estaba en pleno debate con los dueños de los diarios y mis abogados—. Explicó Hao.

Tamao entonces comenzaba a entender mejor la situación; por eso Hao había sonado algo apurado en la mañana; entonces su "día libre" y la "junta" solo habían sido un par de mentiras para despistarla, y Hao y Ren ya se habían puesto de acuerdo... sin embargo; ¿Tenía derecho de enfadarse?

— Lo lamento—. Dijo Hao—. En realidad jamás pensé que no decirte todo te llevaría a este estado... y quizá Ren tampoco lo pensó de esa forma; en cuanto a Jeanne...— "Oh ¡Cómo detesto esta tontería de jugar limpio!", pensó Hao—. Es posible que Ren siga interesado en ella... pero no puedo decir con certeza que Ren guiara sus acciones en pos de ella en esta ocasión... conociendo lo arrebatado que es, habría salido corriendo a intentar ser su héroe en corcel blanco.

— No quiero hablar de Ren ahora—. Dijo Tamao—. Por favor solo... ya no quiero.

— Ok... pero... ¿Estás molesta conmigo Tamao?

— Ni siquiera sé si estoy molesta con Ren—. Respondió Tamao y de pronto olvidó su reserva— A ratos me siento tan tonta... tan triste que quisiera que todo acabara ya... de pronto estos 3 meses significan demasiado tiempo... no me siento fuerte, y no sé cómo me sentiré cuando deba dejar todo en el pasado.

— Ahm... Tamao no comprendo ¿Por qué te refieres a 3 meses? ¿Qué sucederá en tres meses?—. Preguntó Hao y Tamao supo que había hablado de más.

— Digamos que... mi vida volverá a cambiar en tres meses—. Dijo Tamao y entonces estiró su mano hacia Hao ejerciendo una pequeña caricia en su mano—. Solo es cuestión de esperar...

— Esperar qué— Insistió Hao tomando su mano con las suyas.

— Solo esperar... —. Respondió Tamao y sin querer terminó bostezando.

— Descansa un poco—. Dijo Hao soltando su mano—. Si llegaste hasta ese lugar en bicicleta, tremendo esfuerzo debiste hacer.

— Lo siento—. Se disculpó ella.

— No te inquietes; ¿Estás bien de mantas? ¿Quizá quieres otra almohada?—. Preguntó Hao y Tamao negó apenada.

— Creo que es mejor que me vaya... ya he abusado demasiado de ti—Dijo ella abriendo las mantas para levantarse; sintiendo muy débiles sus piernas cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

— Tranquila...—. Dijo Hao al sostenerla.

Su cuerpo se removió entre sus brazos apenadísima por la posición; Hao sonreía como siempre y ella estaba colorada; miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó más ¡Solo estaba con una camisa de dormir!. Hao se percató de su mirada y de su sonrojo y pese a que estaba disfrutando de ese contacto con ella decidió no forzar más las cosas.

— Al menos descansa aquí un par de horas—. Dijo Hao obligándola a sentarse en la cama—. Verás que después te sentirás mejor.

Tamao no respondió; "_Dormir para sentirme mejor... en ese caso tendría que dormir un par de años, no un par de horas"_ pensó mientras Hao la acomodaba nuevamente, tanto las mantas como las almohadas; ella solo le observó mientras tanto; _"Es tan bueno conmigo"_; pensó la joven.

Entonces se sintió en calma; quizá estaba pensando tonterías y Hao tendría razón... quizá se sentiría mejor después de dormir un poco...; sin embargo Hao al terminar de arroparle acarició tenuemente su mejilla para después apretar su nariz con suavidad.

Casi como un flash Tamao recordó a Ren; a él se le había dado por costumbre golpetear su nariz suavemente cuando estaba de buen humor, y aunque técnicamente Hao no había hecho lo propio, el gesto le hizo recordar a Ren... y no quería, al menos por ese día no quería pensar en Ren; quería olvidarlo y junto a él ese sentimiento no correspondido que la hacía sentirse tan mal.

Hao lo leyó en sus ojos llenos nuevamente de tristeza; cerró los ojos respetando su silencio y sonrió de nuevo.

— Estaré afuera—. Dijo Hao a modo de despedida—. Llámame si necesitas algo ¿Sí?

Tamao asintió suavemente mientras se acomodaba en la mullida almohada y cerraba los ojos, Hao respiró profundo tratando de no hacerse ideas, listo para salir y dejarla descansar; cuando entonces ella lo llamó.

— Hao...

Al voltear ella seguía de costado con los ojos cerrados, ¿Habría imaginado su voz?.

— Por favor... no le digas a Ren que estoy aquí—. Completó Tamao sin variar su posición; gracias a ello no pudo ver el gesto sorprendido de Hao—. No quiero... no quiero verle... al menos por hoy.

Hao se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos; tampoco tenía intención de llamar a Ren para decirle dónde estaba ella; simplemente iba a llamarlo para recriminarle un par de cosas; pero ahora que Tamao le decía que no quería verle... se presentaba ante él dos opciones, hacerle caso e irse a leer un libro o algo para distraerse; o no hacerle caso y llamarle...

Ante Tamao solo asintió; ella se quedó dormida inmediatamente y él se fue a su sala; con toda la intención de hacer caso del pedido de Tamao; pero no bien terminaba de leer una hoja de alguna revista o libro que le entraban todas las ganas del mundo de hacer lo contrario. En serio... ¿Llevarla hasta ese estado?... seguramente Tamao no habría querido contarle todo a detalle y Ren habría hecho algo con Jeanne... ¡Ese torpe! ¿Aún no se daba cuenta que todo lo que hacía le afectaba a Tamao?... y ella... ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿De qué estaba hecha?... nunca había conocido a nadie como Tamao, eso era seguro... pese a encontrarse herida; a saber del afecto de su marido por otra mujer... aún así prefería guardárselo todo y ... cuidar de Ren.

— No te la mereces—. Dijo Hao desistiendo de su lectura; había pasado cerca de una hora y ya estaba cayendo la noche—. Pero si ella te quiere no puedo hacer nada salvo sostenerla cuando seas tú quien se aleje...

A esa determinación había llegado luego de pensar y pensar... entonces decidió ver a Tamao; encontrándola en igual posición a la que le había dejado; con respiración pausada y semblante tranquilo; en verdad que debía estar MUY cansada.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse de nuevo; por él Tamao podía quedarse con él toda la vida si gustaba; así a Ren le dieran los mil demonios cuando se enterara; en serio que debía ser muy tonto para estar con una mujer como ella y tratarla de esa forma.

Si él la tuviera; si Tamao estuviera con él...

Pensaba en ello cuando la escuchó suspirar; al prestarle atención tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo cuando la vio llorar... apenas una lágrima escapando de sus párpados cerrados, al mismo tiempo que en un suspiro pronunciaba el nombre de Ren.

— Shhhh...—. Musitó Hao acercándose a la segunda lágrima; entonces se dio cuenta que la almohada de Tamao estaba ligeramente húmeda...

Limpió aquella humedad de su rostro con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, aquél "Shhhh" tenue relajó los gestos de Tamao y supo enseguida que volvía a sumirse en sus sueños; mientras tanto la impotencia recorría cada fibra en Hao Asakura.

_"Si fueras mía..."_— Pensó Asakura...

Si él fuera quien estuviera en su vida y no Ren; si fuera él con quien Tamao regresara a casa; ¿Podía imaginarse a sí mismo más feliz?...

Hasta la premiere, él se había recordado como credo que Tamao siempre sería la esposa de Ren; en otras palabras, ella nunca sería para él; luego cuando supo del misterio de su relación, revivió la esperanza y se animó a romper su amistad con Ren por ella... iba a intentar conquistarle; "jugar limpio" y dejar que Tamao decidiera...

Pero en ese momento, verla llorar y saber que era a causa de Ren le hizo cambiar sus intenciones; y antes de arrepentirse de su decisión, salió de la habitación directamente a encontrar su celular; sin titubeo en sus movimientos buscó el número de Ren y soltando un fuerte respiro le llamó.

No más "juego limpio".

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Horo-Horo y Ren mientras tanto habían recorrido todos los sitios posibles en donde podían encontrar a Tamao; incluidos parques, cines, centros comerciales; Horo-Horo recorrió aquellos últimos puesto que Ren no podía llamar más la atención; Ren se encargó de los parques.

Horo-Horo llamaba luego de recorrer cada centro comercial al móvil del auto de Ren; el celular estaba sin batería; pero con el chip instalado en el auto recibía perfectamente la señal; la noche caía y la preocupación no podía ser más angustiante; Ren incluso llamó a "Paradise" con la vana esperanza que hubiera regresado.

Súbitamente la idea de comenzar a recorrer los hospitales se volvía una opción; cada vez más a medida que avanzaba el tiempo; finalmente le indicó a Horo que recorriera los hospitales cercanos a la zona en la que se encontraba; él recorrería el este.

_"Si algo llega a pasarle a Tamao jamás voy a perdonármelo"_—. Pensó Ren apretando el timó con todas sus fuerzas antes de volver a manejar, no quería imaginarse lo peor; pero ahí estaba, listo a revisar cada hospital que existiera en Okinawa, o en todo Japón si era necesario.

Se hallaba a punto de acercarse a la autopista de nuevo, cuando el teléfono del auto sonó; lastimosamente no contaba con identificador de llamadas; pero Ren contestó sin a ver creyendo que se trataba de Horo-Horo; quizá con la vana esperanza de que le dijera que había encontrado a Tamao.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— No me digas que has recorrido otro hospital Horo-Horo—. Dijo Ren ni bien contestó—. Solo dime si la encontraste...

— No soy Horo-Horo—. Respondieron y Ren reconoció a Hao—. Y honestamente me gustaría llamar para tranquilizarte; sé que Tamao desapareció... pero en este momento me siento tan impotente que lo único que quiero es que te sientas mal... aunque sea un poco

— ¿Hao?... —. Respondió Ren sin comprender ni un poco lo que le decía—. ¿D-De qué rayos me estás hablando?... ¡¿Cómo sabes que Tamao desapareció?

— Por como contestaste... y porque ella está ahora conmigo—. Respondió Hao.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Hao por el teléfono fue un frenazo repentino y estridente, al que le siguió un:

— ¡¿QUÉ?... ¡¿Está allí? ¡Pásame con ella Hao! —. Exigió Ren mientras colocaba el freno de mano, de pronto el alma le había regresado al cuerpo; y ni siquiera se sentía molesto porque Hao estuviera con Tamao; sino que se sentía profundamente agradecido de que ella hubiera aparecido.

— No—. Dijo Hao rotundamente.

— ¿"No"? ¿A qué te refieres con "no"? ¡Pásamela ahora!—. Exigió Ren comenzando a enfadarse; pero Hao estaba mucho más enfadado y decidido que él.

— Ella no la ha tenido fácil hoy; está dormida en este momento—. Respondió Hao—. Pero no te he llamado para eso...

— Estoy en camino a tu departamento—. Dijo Ren olvidando su preocupación y su antiguo alivio; de pronto se sentía embravecido por el hecho de que Tamao estuviera con Hao—. Voy por Tamao ahora Hao... y no se te ocurra...

— ¡Tú no vas a venir por nadie!—. Interrumpió Hao—. En primer lugar porque es ELLA quien no quiere verte; y en segundo lugar porque no voy a dejar que te la lleves... seré yo quien la lleve a casa si ELLA quiere irse.

Ren se quedó sin habla; ¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

— Y como dije...—. Continuó Hao—. No te he llamado para eso... escucha bien Ren; he tenido suficiente de tu actitud, y no voy a dejar que Tamao vuelva a sufrir

— ¿Q-Q-Qué sandeces estás diciendo?—. Logró decir Ren.

— Solo te estoy informando... —. Dijo Hao cortantemente—. En verdad pensaba hacer las cosas bien... eso te daba ventaja, pero SE ACABÓ el "Jugar limpio" ¿Está claro?... escucha bien Ren... **VOY a quitarte a Tamao.**

Esa frase rebotó una y otra vez en su cerebro; sintió la garganta muy seca y segundos después se vio a sí mismo hiperventilando; Hao no dijo absolutamente nada más porque Ren colgó enseguida; de lo único que fue consciente Ren después fue de manejar como un reverendo loco a través de las autopistas de Okinawa... Hao estaba MUY equivocado si pensaba que iba a ser fácil... MUY equivocado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ok Chicas, ahora sí las explicaciones del caso:**

Bien, como sabrán, estuve mal de la vista; pero afortunadamente con lentes de descanso todo mejoró; de igual forma mi abuela está mucho mejor desde su operación; así que por ese lado no debería haber demorado tanto... sin embargo temo que la vida tenía planeado un nuevo golpe; uno que no hubiera imaginado ni en mis peores pesadillas; y es que en enero mi primo, con el que yo me crié desde pequeña y al que yo consideraba y amaba como a mi hermano; murió.

Fue un golpe durísimo y tan inesperado que nos dejó el shock a todos; él murió de una enfermedad congénita que lastimosamente se le fue diagnosticada tarde; no sin antes haber sufrido mucho; lo peor del caso es que fue todo tan repentino y él estaba tan lejos, que solo los tíos mayores pudieron ir a verlo; los primos como yo nos quedamos aquí totalmente llenos de impotencia; hasta que nos dijeron que se había ido; fue traumático para mí; quizá uno de los golpes más duros que haya podido recibir, principalmente porque él siempre fue una persona llena de vida; que significó para mí con su sola existencia una parte muy importante de mi vida; se fue con él mi infancia y quedaron solo sus recuerdos; incluso ahora a casi un mes de su muerte siento la impotencia de no haber podido estar con él; de no haber podido abrazarlo o sujetar su mano y decirle cuando lo amaba (En el buen sentido), y aunque sé que no soy la única que está sufriendo; no puedo evitar sentirme con el ánimo por los suelos; intento pensar que él se encuentra mejor donde está; que se encuentra feliz y que ya no le duele nada; pero es tan difícil alimentarse solo de recuerdos que no sé si yo vuelva a ser la misma de antes algún día.

Ese fue el motivo de mi larga ausencia; casi no escribí nada en enero; en febrero comencé a tomarle ritmo de nuevo, pero la Universidad, los exámenes y encima mi propia pena han sido grandes obstáculos; de milagro no he desaprobado mis cursos; he bajado mis calificaciones no obstante; pero es de entenderse; en especial en mí.

En fin, y en resumen este tiempo no es fácil para mí; todo en esta ciudad, en mi casa, en mis fotografías, cada cosa está cargada de algún recuerdo suyo; y aunque estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello, aún siento que me falta algo; y a ello se suma, como dije, la impotencia que siento aún por no poder despedirme; trato de pensar en él con alegría; después de todo gracias a él tengo recuerdos hermosos; pero así como son hermosos me causan melancolía porque sé que pasará mucho tiempo para que vuelva a verlo.

No es mi intención entristecer a nadie; solo sentí necesario explicar lo que me ha sucedido y lo que siento; estoy mejorando, poco a poco pero esta muerte nos ha cambiado a todos, de alguna u otra forma y cada quien a su estilo... por mi parte solo espero que algún día pueda dejar atrás la melancolía, para todas aquellas personas que me están leyendo; no esperen nunca a que pase algo como esto para arrepentirse por no decir un "Te amo" o un "te quiero" a tiempo; díganselo cada que puedan a sus amigos, a sus amigas; a sus padres, a sus abuelos, a sus hermanos y a todos los que significan algo para ustedes... a esta edad pensamos que la muerte es tan lejana que cuando llega de pronto nos sorprende y nos deja sin aliento.

Ahora paso a responder reviews; gracias por haber leído esto; disculpen si llegué a entristecerlas, y gracias a cada una por sus comentarios; créanme que su aprecio es muy importante para mí en estos momentos.

Cariños como siempre, cuídense mucho.

**Pao-Hale20**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Tamy-Chan:** Wow!... desde día de Reyes, eso me dice todo lo que me he demorado en actualizar!, ¡mil perdones!... día de Reyes se celebra en algunos países, es después de Navidad en memoria de los 3 Reyes magos que visitaron a Cristo recién nacido en Belén; fueron guiados por una estrella llevándole Oro, incienso y mirra al niño; normalmente se celebra con actuaciones y aquí al menos los niños ponen sus zapatos en la puerta la noche de Reyes y amanece con algún obsequio dentro :); gracias por tus buenos deseos Tamy; aunque mi comienzo de año no ha ido exactamente feliz, creo que poco a poco voy superando mi pérdida; aunque creo que no podré superarla por completo nunca; ¿Sabes? siempre faltara algo en mi vida; pero al menos me siento agradecida por haber tenido a esa personita genial en mi vida;... ahora sobre el capi anterior; sí definitivamente yo también pensé que Tamao y Horo, en especial Horo serían buenos terapeutas.

Sobre Hao; si, no puedo evitarlo, lo tengo par a par con Ren; el sentimiento que tiene por Tamao es fuerte; sin embargo es respetuoso de sus compromisos, incluso estaría dispuesto a hacerse a un lado por completo si viera a Tamao feliz con Ren; ... por eso tomó esta decisión luego de verla tan triste...

Tamao como explico en este capi, no se sintió enfadada tanto por la mentira; aunque sí lo hice parecer así; sino que con tanta cosa en la playa, luego el abrazo en la ermita y demás la pobre sin querer se ilusionó... es como si a una el chico que le gusta le diga "Hey, eres una chica muy guapa", y una volando entre nubes; cuando le oyes decirle a un amigo "Oye, ¡Qué guapa esa chica de allá!", Vamos... los ojos se hicieron para mirar; pero en ese momento no entendemos de razones y solo pensamos a veces en la ilusión rota (A Tamao la bajaron de su nube y eso fue lo que le dolió más que otra cosa); Sobre tu universidad; bueno yo siempre digo que por algo suceden las cosas; a veces lo que uno quiere no suele ser lo mejor; o lo que más convenga; seguro que en lo que decidas hacer te va a ir bien, solo ponle empeño y buen ánimo, el resto cae por añadidura!...

jajajaja, hey, creo que todos alguna vez hablamos solos; sirve muchas veces eh :), (caso aparte de los internos de sanatorio hablando incoherencias; ya me tocó irlos a analizar para un curso; lo que dicen sí que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza); bueno Tamy, ojalá el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado; conmigo será hasta otra oportunidad, cuídate muchísimo!, besoss!

**Helen:** ¡Hola Helen!, muchísimas gracias!, iguales deseos para ti aunque lleguen tardíamente; has sido muy amable con tu mensaje; de todo corazón te lo agradezco; en serio, con tanta cosa que me ha pasado, pensaba casi diario en todas las personas que leen el fic; no me ha gustado demorarme tanto; pero con el ánimo por los suelos, la inspiración se va con la velocidad de un rayo; por fortuna mis ojos están mucho mejor; lentes de descanso la gran solución, eso y pequeños tips para alejarse del brillo de la pantalla por ratos me han ayudado a mejorar; Helen de nuevo agradezco mucho tu review; cuídate mucho, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)! besosss! ¡Hasta pronto!

**Stellar BS:** Stellar!, demasiado tiempo T.T!... hacía falta nuestra comunicación y sobre todo los PS... u.u!, en serio creo que pasará algún tiempo más; (no creo que sea poco), para que yo vuelva a ser la misma; incluso lo he notado en mi forma de escribir u.u!, todavía mi ánimo no está totalmente restablecido... pero bueno, dejémoslo en eso... en el "ya pasará", al menos no estoy tan triste como en un inicio (Pude acabar el capítulo ¡Hurra!, en serio u.u) XD... (Eso sonó un poco a ironía ? ) ... mejor vamos a analizar a Ren: Definitivamente está mejorando; la madurez le ha llegado a cuentagotas y ni qué decir; está enamorado, enamorado y confundido... por eso mete la pata cada que puede y hasta "sin querer, queriendo" ¬¬!... como el mismo Hao dijo "Es tan impetuoso que posiblemente habría salido corriendo en auxilio de Jeanne"; pero esta vez no, esta vez se quedó con Tamao; aunque claro, eso la pobre no lo pensó y salió corriendo por su ilusión rota u.u... en el dorama, el prota le grita y le dice que ella no vale nada para él y por eso ella se va; creo que eso no caía entre Ren y Tamao así que lo cambié!; ahora Tamao tiene 2 príncipes azules no tan azules :P... es que no son perfectos, pero tienen su encanto :) (aunque el más defectuoso por sus ímpetus siempre resulte siendo Ren), aunque creo que tienes razón, el resto de los mortales podemos morir esperando por uno (Aunque sea defectuoso pero príncipe azul), puro desteñido nos toca y a mí personalmente me llueve a mares PUUUURO Pokemón XD.

Horo está tomando una importancia que no pensaba darle en un inicio :P, creo que en cuanto a amistades es el complemento perfecto XD; en cuanto a Jeanne... si va a dar batalla; pero porque es OOOOTRA confundida... en sí ella siente que no le pueden quitar lo que siempre ha tenido; y temo que vaya a complicar más las cosas, aunque... en realidad no lo decido aún, el siguiente capítulo aún no lo he escrito, así que todo puede pasar u.u!... al menos en este ocasión se encontró con la horma de su zapato con Horito.

Sobre Tamao, sí... ella sola se hizo líos; pero no se enfadó tanto por la mentira, sino por sus celos y por su ilusión rota; Tamao se perdió, literalmente porque no sabía el nombre del sitio en el que terminó... y acabó en la cama de Hao XD (Dormida) pero en su cama al fin... (Quien fuera ella, en serio ¿A quién no le gustaría que Hao la arropara?) uhmmm pienso que hace falta un foro de Shaman King :P, sería interesante no?... yo he iniciado uno de Skip Beat! :P (Solo que no es conocido; pero es un bueeeen anime y manga, el personaje principal masculino se llama Ren XD, así que por ahi ya comenzó a gustarme, y encima que en dibujo está... GUAPÍSIMO) .

A mí lo de los correos se me ocurrió cuando revisé los míos y encontré mensajes de antiguos amigos míos que me dedicaron poemas y se me declararon por mensaje... he ahí la razón de por qué no me hablan XD; mandaron los mensajes los primeros meses del 2011... y yo recién revisé a FINALES del 2011 jajaja... sobre los mensajes de los "fans" de Tamao; saqué los "nicks" de nombres de personajes de Mortal Kombat y les hice unos añadidos XD, por ejemplo Syndel es la "reina Syndel" mamá de Kitana XD toodo un drama entre ellas XD (Se nota que me gusta Mortal Kombat , no?)

Sobre la imagen que te dije :) si está muy bien hecha; a mí me gusta y hasta he pensado en dibujarla XD, pero sus miradas perdidas denotan que no existiría un sentimiento muy fuerte, digo yo :P... y... ups... ahora si no se me olvidará el MP con el nombre de la canción base (porque ya estoy pensando en otra más para inspirarme, aunque no he escrito nada al respecto... el ánimo por los suelos, ya sabes); por cómo voy en mis grandes demoras, creo que el fin no está TAN cerca, así que seguiremos en contacto :)!, y como dije, todo puede pasar, ni yo misma sé cómo continuar el fic aún :)... sobre muñecos golpeables; me acordé la de tantos golpes que recibió Horito en esta ocasión, me dio cargo de consciencia así que lo mínimo fue arrojar a Jeanne dentro del auto XD...

PS!

PS1. Bueno sí... nobleza no reconocida XD..., los Incas habitaron parte del territorio de Chile, prácticamente todo lo que es Perú hasta Colombia me parece; sus principales enemigos fueron los Chankas por el norte y los Mapuches por el sur; aunque se ven vestigios de sus expediciones hasta en Salta Argentina :)... disque mi familia por parte de madre desciende de uno de los últimos caciques... pero sí, la genética es muy injusta u.u... pero en fin, a ser felices con lo que nos tocó :)

PS 2: Yo estaba a punto de convencer a mi madre para adoptar un gato... pero salimos un día y nos encontramos con 2 gatos negros peleando; osea, colas en alto, Maullando "temiblemente" y dijo... "No mejor no", ni modo, a seguir preparando terreno, que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace... aunque por lo pronto mi perrito me llena un poco en medio de mi tristeza u.u!

PS 3: Hey, el tiempo de carrera se pasa volando eh... según yo iba a ser una eternidad y ya estoy en mi último año u.u!... ahora me da pereza terminar, así que estoy encantada de la vida con lo que me retrasaron mis prácticas pre-profesionales XD.

PS 4: Yo quise buscar el libro u.u!; pero con tanta cosa no pude... como diría Benedetti... "apenas y a penas" estoy leyendo los códigos penal y civil para mi trabajo... y eso! u.u!. prácticamente mi única distracción literaria ha sido escribir y... y encima a cuentagotas u.u!.

PS 5: Y claro que no! ¿Aburrirme? ¡Ni loca!, es muy entretenido en serio ;)!, es divertido analizar contigo lo que hago XD... y luego terminamos comparándolo con nuestras vidas de una u otra forma ¿Lo notaste? ... XD

PS 6: Ojalá hayas podido ver la película, en serio es MUY buena :), actúa en ella la actriz que protagonizó Psicosis; solo que años atrás a esa película; yo lo supe averiguando de Scaramouche; y ojalá algún día pueda dar con el libro :)!

PS 7: A ver qué opinas... estoy pensando en canalizar mi pena en un fic... necesariamente sería de Shaman king; pero ¿Llamaría la atención si el personaje principal muriera desde el inicio?... lo pregunto porque ya una vez escribí algo similar; es decir no uno sobre "muerte", pero sí sobre una pareja Canon que terminaban su relación inevitablemente... a mi gusto y a mi estilo estuvo bien escrito y en serio era emotivo XD pero me llovieron tomates por parte de las amantes de esa pareja Canon por hacer que "rompieran" , tanto que tuve que quitar la historia. ¿Tú qué dices?

Ahora sí cuídate muchísimo Stellar! un beso enorme! hasta pronto! :) y gracias por tu review!

**M0m0-chan3:** Querida M0m0... disculpa que no me haya podido comunicar contigo por inbox; espero que Lila se encuentre bien, y por supuesto que tú también te encuentres muy bien; lo que sea que haya sucedido, espero que hayan podido superarlo; espero poder comunicarme por inbox; pero si no inicio la conversación yo, si aún quieres hacerlo, inícialo tú :)... pobre Horo, se esforzó en ser civilizado y solo fue golpeado en esta ocasión; pero al menos le dijo a Jeanne todo lo que no quería escuchar XD; Tamao sí se precipitó, pero más que enfado, lo hizo porque le rompieron su ilusión (O se la rompió ella solita), muchísimas gracias por tu review M0m0 :), iguales bendiciones para tí, ojalá todo te esté yendo muy bien; mis fiestas fueron buenas, aunque el mes de enero estuvo cargado de responsabilidad y tristezas que me han dejado con el ánimo por los suelos; en fin, ojalá el capi te haya gustado; muchísimos besos y mis mejores deseos; cuídate mucho! ¡Hasta pronto!.

**Purah Naberius: **¡Hola Purah!; recién con tu mensaje me acordé del año chino :P... yo juraba que era serpiente, pero ahora leo y resulta que soy gallo, pero otra página insiste en que soy Serpiente ... baaah que se decidan o termino siendo un Basilisco XD, muchas gracias por el review, y discúlpame mi nueva demora, ojalá que el capítulo te haya gustado en serio :); ni qué decir Ren es un impulsivo; aunque en el capítulo anterior eso sirvió para que se abriera un poco; ahora va a traer un nuevo lío, pero esta vez con Hao... a ver qué sucede (o qué se me ocurre, porque en serio... ni yo misma sé como continuaré el fic), aunque temo que mi inspiración no anda muy bien; por eso me he demorado tanto; mi ánimo no es muy bueno y eso es un obstáculo u.u!... espero poder regresar con la actualización en menos tiempo que ahora, en compensación traté de hacer un capítulo largo :)... en fin, otra vez gracias por tu mensaje!, besos! cuídate muchísimo! ¡Hasta pronto!

**Hayari:** ¡Hola!, bueno... no ha sido nada fácil este último tiempo; aún no termino de recuperarme, pero de todas maneras gracias por tu comprensión :); ahora sobre el fic... ¡Ya era hora que Ren abriera un poco era cerrada mente que tiene!; y le guste o no, quiera o no, Tamao ya es importante para él; el único problema es que lo descubrió de segundo XD, el primero fue Hao; uhm... estuve tentada a escribir un beso entre ellos en aquél entonces; pero desistí... no sé por qué pero desistí; sobre Horo, pobre, me da cargo de conciencia con todos los golpes que recibió u.u... bueno Anna lo hizo "Sin querer", así que ni modo; pero Tamao sobre reaccionó u.u!

PD 1 : ¿Fue el día de tu cumpleaños?, :O!... qué bueno n.n!; y ojalá hayas pasado un bonito día; muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempecito para dejarme un review, lo aprecio mucho, en especial porque a veces siento como si... me "premiaran" inmerecidamente con sus comentarios , pese a mis grandes demoras.

PD 2: Sobre el fic Ren x Jeanne... creo que será de aquí a mucho tiempo XD primero acabaré este; jejeje, sí, yo inicié con historias de Harry Potter; en sí no recuerdo por qué con la pareja de Hermione x Draco; creo que porque Ron me cayó mal desde el cuarto libro XD... peor cuando se puso de novio de Lavender u.u!, desde ahí cambié mis intentos de fic y me centré en Draco; (Creo que se me da por redimir a los malos, no lo sé XD)...ni la misma Rowling se explica que Malfoy tenga seguidores; es decir... ES uno de los malos XD... jeje gracias :) ojalá que te agraden si lees alguno :)

PD3 : Bueno... técnicamente no terminé en febrero sino casi a mediados u.u!... ahora estoy en vacaciones a medias porque con el trabajo tengo toda la mañana ocupada hasta parte de la tarde, y el resto del tiempo lo ocupo en dormir, (Todo lo que NO dormiré cuando inicien clases nuevamente).

Muchas gracias por tu review Hayari!, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado; besoss! y hasta pronto!

**Yei:** ¡Hola! ¡Y bienvenida (o) al fic Yei! muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y disculpa mi gran demora; muchas gracias por el cumplido al fic :), jajaja sería interesante un remake de Full House, el dorama quedó con algunos huecos al final u.u (Como que mucha espera para solo un cándido besito y fin); espero no demorarme mucho para la próxima actualización; aunque eso no está en mis manos... solo espero que mi ánimo mejore; cuídate mucho, ojalá esta continuación haya sido de tu agrado!, muchas gracias por el review!, besos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Tinavb **: ¡Hola Tina! wow... quedarse sin internet en plenos exámenes si molesta; nos retrasa bastante; por eso muchas gracias por darte un tiempo de leer el fic, si, tienes razón en cuanto a Tamao; pero ella más que por enojo, si salió corriendo fue un poco por cobarde y otro poco por dolor... dolor por su ilusión rota y cobarde por no querer enfrentar a Ren por miedo a escuchar "Quiero a Jeanne"; sobre Yoh y Hao; bueno necesitaba más intervención de Hao y ahora se viene lo de Yoh; aunque eso significará drama creo y por lo pronto suficiente con el drama de Ren y Tamao; mi inspiración anda escasa últimamente, así como mi ánimo va decaído u.u... así que tengo que pensar bien lo que haré; sobre la reacción de Ren; hasta Hao lo entendió primero que Tamao, y eso es algo... (Quiero un Hao); pero ahora las cosas pueden complicarse porque Hao ha decidido dejar de jugar limpio... ahora sí que ni yo sé lo que pasará...

Muchas gracias por tu review Tina!, ojalá todo te esté yendo excelente !; discúlpame la demora; espero de corazón no demorar tanto esta vez; cuídate mucho! besoss! ... ¡Hasta Pronto!


	69. Por algo se empieza

**Capítulo LXIX:**** "Por algo se empieza"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...

...

Luego de su llamada; Hao permaneció junto a Tamao sabiendo que Ren llegaría de un momento a otro; varias veces se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto; y al menos la mitad se respondió que sí; sabía que con aquélla decisión cortaba definitivamente su amistad con Ren; y... ya no había marcha atrás.

Recordó en ese momento parte de sus mejores momentos con Ren; sus padres lo habían llevado a un viaje a China cuando tenía cerca de 5 años; según su padre necesitaba cerrar negocios con una familia importante que además era muy tradicional; por lo que necesitaba que su familia entablara relaciones con aquella; eso por supuesto lo involucraba a él; y pese a tener escasos 5 años voló junto a sus padres... algo molesto por tener que ir en pleno verano hacia una zona en pleno invierno.

Recordaba aquellos detalles porque en ese viaje conoció a su mejor amigo; ya a los 5 años era lo suficientemente educado para no mostrar mucho interés por la vestimenta extraña de la familia Tao; su madre había sido de ayuda en ello al adiestrarlo y enseñarle algunas imágenes de los trajes tradicionales.

"Dejad que los niños se conozcan"

Aquella fue la frase introductoria para dejar a la generación joven a solas; los hermanos Tao entonces eran 3; Jun, Ren y Mei; el niño se veía sumamente protector con su pequeña hermana, mientras que la mayor parecía ser más asequible.

Sin embargo, como niño, le bastó soltar su admiración hacia Ren para ganárselo; ¿Y quién no?, el niño era muy bueno en artes marciales; él también practicaba algo; pero lo hacía sin ningún instrumento; en cambio Ren ya manejaba una pequeña arma... aunque definitivamente la más emocionada de los 4 siempre era Mei.

La temporada que pasó en la casa Tao bastó para que Hao fuera "adoptado" por la familia, Mei y Jun se divertían muchísimo con él, y Ren... basta con decir que era su primer amigo varón de toda su vida; su principal punto de unión fue el entrenamiento; el abuelo Tao estaba encantado del buen ánimo de su nieto y aseguraba que ello se debía a Hao.

Cuando Hao se marchó a casa luego de que su familia cerrara los negocios que fueron a buscar, asombrosamente fue Ren quien continuó la comunicación, la mayoría de veces por carta; según su madre Keiko Asakura; ese medio era mucho más valioso que una llamada telefónica; indicaba que esa persona pensaba en uno; y dedicaba tiempo a escribir y querer saber de alguien.

Así que él comenzó a cartear también; Ren vino a llenar un gran espacio en su vida; uno que ni siquiera sus padres sabían que Hao tenía vacío; poco a poco Ren se fue perfilando como un hermano para él; Jun y Mei también eran importantes; sin embargo su relación con Ren era diferente.

Pasaron los años, Ren se mudó con su familia a Japón, por lo que su contacto con Hao fue mayor; no obstante el señor Mikihisa Asakura tenía planteado que su hijo le sucediera en los negocios no bien cumpliera la mayoría de edad; por lo que continuamente viajaba con él adonde tuviera que cerrar algún negocio; salvo en las temporadas de escuela, durante aquellos viajes Ren se contactaba con Hao mediante cartas.

Ambas familias vieron con buenos ojos que sus hijos varones mantuvieran su amistad a través del tiempo; las cartas iban y venían, y la mayoría terminaban con un :

"**PD**. Mei pregunta cuándo regresarás" ;

"**PD.** Mei dice Hola".

A medida que crecían, los "PD" iban por otro rumbo.

"**PD.** Pronto será el cumpleaños de Mei, ¿Crees que estarás en Japón para entonces?, Jun envía saludos";

"**PS.** Mei me volverá loco si no te pregunto si tienes novia (más te vale decir que sí)"... y cosas por el estilo.

Cerca de los 10 años, el señor Mikihisa Asakura decidió que Hao estudiara una temporada en Londres, por lo que se mudó; las cartas continuaron; pero de pronto cesaron los PD; no le extrañó demasiado hasta que su madre Keiko Asakura se percató que no mencionaban mucho a Mei; un año más tarde la misma Keiko desviaba el tema y por una u otra razón no permitían que Hao regresara a Japón, pronto las cartas de Ren comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes; en ninguna mencionaba nada relevante a Mei... hasta que un día recibió la carta de rutina de Japón; solo que esta vez la mandaba Jun Tao.

Mei había muerto

No se estuvo quieto hasta hacer que su padre lo llevara de regreso a Japón; llegó "por decir de alguna forma" en mal día; en la villa de Ren, los Tao adultos habían viajado a China con los restos de Mei; jamás vio tan triste a Jun ni tampoco al abuelo; aunque lo peor del asunto era que no encontraban a Ren por ningún lado. la única pista que había dejado era su lanza rota en su habitación.

Recordaba haber sido él quien lo encontró; bajo la lluvia y con las manos rojas de tanto golpear el tronco de un árbol; por poco y se fue a los golpes en su contra; pero al final aceptó el consuelo que su amigo de infancia le brindó.

Ren y Hao habían sido inseparables; y de alguna forma, Hao era la única persona con la que Ren volvía a ser él mismo; el sucesor de los Asakura nuevamente se enfrentó a su padre hasta convencerlo de que recibiría una mejor educación en Japón; luego conocieron a Jeanne Maiden.

Hao no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre irónica y nostálgica cuando recordó la aparición de Jeanne en el cuadro; recordaba a la perfección que Ren al inicio no le tomaba importancia; dejaba que estuviera con ellos a regañadientes porque así lo disponían los mayores; e incluso él sentía que la pequeña niña lo llegaba a molestar.

¿Quién diría que esa pequeña niña sería algún día el motivo de separación, y de tanta confusión entre ellos?... como le había dicho a Tamao días anteriores; él sí llegó a enamorarse de Jeanne... ¡Y Vamos!, es que era preciosa; aquél amor adolescente estaba plenamente justificado y correspondido; aunque ninguno de los dos tomara en consideración lo que Ren sentía al respecto; poco a poco pasó; sus intereses se volvieron otros y le llegó la madurez; nunca supo hasta tiempo después que Ren estaba enamorado de Jeanne; y que ella seguía enamorada de él, odiaba ser motivo de pena para su amigo; por eso, cuando terminó la universidad se mantuvo en constantes viajes; quizá con la idea de dejar camino abierto a Ren, y al tiempo para que Jeanne lo olvidara por fin... aunque eso no había resultado mucho que digamos.

Y ahora estaba allí, junto a otra mujer, de la que estaba seguro se había enamorado; era horriblemente irónico que nuevamente lo enfrentara con Ren; con su amigo de toda la vida; al que consideraba su hermano; pero así era y acababa de decidir que no importaría el cómo; pero él le quitaría a Tamao de las manos.

De modo que echó en ese momento un último vistazo a sus recuerdos; a él y a Ren siendo los compinches de arriba para abajo; a ellos acompañándose en los momentos más duros de sus vidas; las risas, los juegos, las travesuras, la compañía y los buenos momentos de su vida, todo ello debía dejarlo en el pasado y enfocarse en el futuro que podía tener con Tamao; que aunque era totalmente incierto, se perfilaba como aquello más grandioso para su vida.

— Tú...—. Dijo Hao tomando la mano de ella con suavidad—. Lo vales completamente...

Depositó un suave beso en su dorso momentos antes de que tocaran insistentemente el timbre de su apartamento... Ren había llegado, podía deducirlo con facilidad debido a la insistencia, además, era algo que esperaba.

Tamao comenzó a removerse en su sitio; Hao la soltó inmediatamente y salió de la habitación antes de que Ren echara la puerta abajo.

_"Las mil y una formas de dejar lisiado a Hao"_¸ ese fue el pensamiento de Ren todo el camino hacia el apartamento de su ex mejor amigo; afortunadamente no había negado su acceso al edificio aún, pasó cual rayo en el recibidor y ni siquiera se molestó en esperar el odioso ascensor; en realidad estaba furioso y su única meta era sacar a Tamao del alcance de Hao; al llegar a su puerta tocó repetidamente el timbre; Hao no atendía _**"Estúpido ¿NO me crees capaz de derribar esta puerta?",**_ pensó Ren comenzando a golpearla; iba a en serio derribarla cuando se abrió sin previo aviso, dejando paso a Hao.

En ese momento se volvieron dos completos desconocidos; ambos sentían y sabían en sus corazones que no eran más los buenos amigos de siempre; en ese momento se miraban el uno al otro como dos perfectos rivales a muerte, Ren temblaba ligeramente debido a la carrera de las escaleras y a su propio ímpetu y enojo contenido; Hao en cambio tenía seria la mirada y su aparente calma era solo la coraza de su propio enojo.

— Sal de mi camino—. Fue lo primero que dijo Ren con enojo contenido en cada sílaba.

— No—. Respondió Hao con firmeza y fuerza—. Te dije que no dejaría que te la lleves.

— ¡Sal de mi camino, Hao!—. Exigió Ren tratando de pasar, Hao reaccionó en contra empujándolo.

— ¡Ella no quiere verte!—. Respondió Hao—. Será mejor que te vayas Ren.

Ren le miró furioso, en verdad que su puño estaba clamando por estrellarse en el rostro de Hao; sin embargo solo endureció más la mirada.

— En verdad te quiero golpear...—. Farfulló Ren.

— ¿Sí?, ya somos dos—. Respondió Hao, recio en medio del marco de la puerta—. ¿Tienes idea de dónde la encontré y de **cómo** la encontré?... no deberías tener cara para venir a reclamarla tan fácil.

— Déjame pasar—. Dijo Ren—. Necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, ver que está bien...

— Ella está durmiendo—. Dijo Hao—. Y está perfectamente ahora que está conmigo...

— ¡Hazte a un lado!—. Exclamó Ren logrando entrar, Hao lo tomó del brazo tratando de sacarlo y en respuesta Ren le propinó el tan ansiado puño.

Hao se inclinó un poco a un lado debido al golpe; Ren apenas acababa de creer que en serio lo había golpeado; miró incrédulo su puño unos segundos, para luego recordar su meta; cerró los ojos diciéndose qué pensaría en ello después y caminó dentro del departamento en busca de Tamao.

Hao sin embargo no tardó en reaccionar, jalándolo del brazo con fuerza y regresándole el golpe; Ren cayó pesadamente sobre una lámpara al tropezar debido a la sorpresa del golpe... por la ofuscación, Hao no se había dado cuenta del semblante incrédulo de Ren hacía unos segundos; así como ahora Ren era incapaz de ver la tristeza a través de la decisión en la mirada de Hao.

Ahora sí, era un hecho; Hao Asakura y Ren Tao se habían convertido oficialmente en rivales.

Tamao mientras tanto había comenzado a despertar desde los timbrazos desesperados de Ren; al abrir los ojos recordó que estaba en el apartamento de Hao; recordó también sus cuidados y hasta que había cocinado para ella; se sintió agradecida y decidió que era hora de regresar; de otro modo ¿Dónde dormiría Hao esa noche?... definitivamente ya había abusado suficiente de él.

La cuestión al levantarse fue... su ropa; ni modo que saliera como estaba y regresara de esa forma a "Paradise"; recordaba que Hao le había dicho que su ropa estaba secando; no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de haber sido "cambiada" por Hao; pensaba en ello con una totalmente apenada, cuando escuchó la voz de Hao.

"¡Ella no quiere verte!"

"¡Sal de mi camino Hao!"

Sobresaltada reconoció enseguida la voz de Ren.

— "Esa era la voz de... "—. Pensó Tamao alarmada y de un brinco saltó de la cama.

Tuvo como primera intención abrir la puerta; sin embargo se detuvo con la mano en la perilla, ¿Cómo mostrarse así vestida?; conociendo a Ren, se limitaría a pensar lo peor primero y preguntar después; encima ya de por sí lo escuchaba enfadado.

"¡Hazte a un lado!"— Escuchó decir a Ren y ella automáticamente retrocedió, como si temiera que de un momento a otro la puerta se abriera y diera paso a Ren.

Sin embargo escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose y un sonido fuerte después, ante ello se atrevió a abrir la puerta un poco para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo; y lo que vio la dejó completamente en shock.

Ren y Hao estaban enfrascados en una pelea; puños iban y venían ante sus incrédulos ojos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder y lanzaban sus golpes adonde cayeran; jamás en su vida había visto en esa faceta a Hao; y Ren... Ren podía ser impetuoso; pero... ¡¿Irse de golpes con Hao? ¡Por todos los cielos, si Hao era su mejor amigo!

— ¡Suéltame ya!—. Exigía Ren empujando a Hao a un lado; pero cuando él lo jaló ambos cayeron uno encima del otro.

Hao no tardó en girar sobre su cuerpo y quedar encima de Ren; él le golpeó en el rostro y recibió igual respuesta. Tamao no podía seguir viendo aquello; menos cuando Hao estaba listo a asestar otro golpe; de modo que olvidándose de la "precaria vestimenta" salió de la habitación cortando la pelea cuando el puño de Hao se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Ren.

— ¡Deténganse por favor!— Exclamó Tamao sin poder evitar un par de lagrimas, Hao y Ren se quedaron quietos y giraron el rostro hacia ella a la vez.—. Hao... Ren... ¡¿Pero ... por qué están... ? ¡Sepárense ya!

— Tamao...—. Dijeron los dos, Hao se puso de pie primero; vaya que lucía apenado.

El siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Ren, respiraba tan ofuscado como Hao, solo que lejos de intentar explicarse, como Hao seguramente estaba intentando hacer en medio de sus balbuceos y su ofuscación, Ren miró directamente a Tamao, sintiendo de pronto gran alivio al verla sin herida alguna; sin embargo la "calma" duró poco en el variable actor, puesto que no bien acababa de agradecer porque ella estuviera bien, se fijó en que la mujer llevaba puesta solo una camisa de dormir ancha que ha cubría hasta más abajo de los muslos.

La reacción fue automática luego de un breve sonrojo, el pico del cabello de Ren creció desmesuradamente y cualquiera que hubiera podido verlo en ese momento hubiera jurado que el actor echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por la nariz, lo siguiente fue empujar a Hao con fuerza.

— ¡Serás un...!—. Dijo segundos antes de empujar a Hao.

— ¡Suficiente Ren! ¡No voy a ...!—. Exclamó Hao disponiéndose a regresar el golpe.

Sorpresivamente Tamao se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¡BASTA!—. Exclamó separándolos—. ¡Por favor, pero...! ¡¿Pero qué les sucede?

Los dos la miraron unos segundos y luego se dedicaron a asesinarse con los ojos.

— ¿Por qué están peleando?—. Preguntó Tamao a Hao, él tomó aire antes de perder adrede el duelo visual con Ren.

— Yo... le dije que no querías verlo—. Dijo Hao—. Lo siento Tamao, sé que me pediste que no le avisara que estabas aquí; pero lo hice y...—. Ren lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente... hasta que captó el mensaje, ¿Ella había pedido que...?

— Eso es mentira—. Se adelantó Ren.

— No estoy hablando contigo—. Respondió Hao sin verlo.

— Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que...—. Contra atacó Ren cuando Tamao le miró de soslayo.

— Es verdad—. Intervino Tamao—. Yo se lo pedí...—. Luego miró a Ren unos segundos—. Podía regresar por mi cuenta a casa... no, no tenías que venir—. Y hasta ahí llegó su valentía.

La respuesta heló a Ren; de pronto lo dicho dolía un poco más que los golpes propinados por Hao, Tamao sin embargo no había terminado, entonces miró a Hao.

— No... quiero ser desagradecida—. Comenzó—. Pero... necesito mi ropa, por favor.

Hao respiró aliviado, de todo, eso era lo menos fuerte que había esperado escuchar luego del _"No quiero ser desagradecida"_ de Tamao.

— Sí... si claro, entiendo—. Logró decir—. Yo... siento que tuvieras que ver esto—. Dijo Hao, Tamao asintió.

Tamao únicamente asintió con la cabeza, Hao dudó unos segundos de dejarlos solos; sin embargo la mirada de Tamao daba a entender que había sido "Educada" en su pedido; pero que a la vez no le estaba dejando opción.

— Claro...—. Se limitó a decir y salió de la sala.

Tamao se abrazó a sí misma, mirando fijamente el camino por el que Hao se había marchado; Ren por su parte intentaba superar su propio dolor y dejar paso al alivio que sentía al verla; aunque claro; no pasaba por alto el detalle de "la ropa".

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?—. Preguntó Ren, ella estaba de espaldas a él.

— Me... me perdí—. Respondió ella y de pronto se sintió tonta, _"¿Me perdí?"_... ¿Hacía cuantos años que vivía en Okinawa?... sonaba estúpido, _"Me desorienté"_ hubiera sido más apropiado, pero no estaba con ánimos en ese momento como para tecnicismos—. E-Entonces llamé a Hao... y...

— Llamaste a Hao—. Repitió Ren enfadado—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?... ¡Cielos, pensé...!

— No—. Respondió ella y volteó a verle—. No tengo UNA idea..., y en serio... no creo que hablar sea una buena idea para nosotros ahora.— Determinó ella y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tamao...—. La llamó Ren y soltó el aire que contenía, suavizando su voz—. Está bien... lo siento, no quería gritar.

Ella elevó la mirada, _"Ren disculpándose, vaya que debe sentirse muy culpable"_, pensó antes de darle la espalda nuevamente.

—Tamao, por favor mírame...—. Pidió Ren

— Lo haría...—. Respondió Tamao —. Pero no quiero... hablar no es ahora una buena idea, Ren.

— Yo sé... sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada conmigo, pero.. déjame explicarte Tamao; por favor—. Pidió Ren y ella negó con la cabeza.

— No... no estoy enojada contigo —. Respondió Tamao.

Ren entonces no comprendió su actitud; ¡Era muchísimo mejor que ella le reclamara! ¡Que se quejara! o lo que sea... todo menos esa actitud que le dejaba a él sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

— Tamao yo...

Intentó tocarla, sus manos estaban a punto de sujetar sus hombros cubiertos con la camisa de Hao; cuando el dueño regresó carraspeando un poco e interrumpiendo su intento.

Tamao agradeció la intervención, en especial por haber sentido tan cerca a Ren de ella; casi inmediatamente caminó hasta Hao para recibir su ropa.

— Gracias...—. Dijo ella—. ¿Puedo no estar aquí sin que vuelvan a pelear?

— Descuida—. Respondió Hao y Ren se limitó a ladear la mirada.

Tamao no se había dignado a verle ni un momento; de ese modo entró de nuevo en la habitación de Hao; entonces él clavó la mirada en su ex mejor amigo.

— Ella se va conmigo—. Dijo Ren.

— No porque ella quiera, eso seguro—. Respondió Hao.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres tú para decirlo con tanta certeza?—. Dijo Ren.

— Si hubiera querido verte siquiera me habría pedido que te avisara, no lo contrario ¿No crees?—. Dijo Hao.

— Así que vas en serio ¿No?—. Dijo Ren en tono irónico.

— **Por supuesto** que voy en serio... la **voy** a alejar de ti Ren—. Respondió Hao y Ren se acercó amenazante.

— No estamos hablando de jugarnos una novia Hao—. Le dijo Ren sin siquiera parpadear—. Estamos hablando de Tamao, de mi esposa y...

— Ese argumento está tan trillado y tan mal usado Ren— Le respondió Hao— Ella merece mucho más.

— ¿Y pretendes ser ese "mucho"?—. Provocó Ren y en serio sentía que faltaba poquísimo para que se fueran a los golpes de nuevo.

— Es cuestión de tiempo ¿No?...—. Dijo Hao jugándose una carta incierta—. He esperado toda mi vida por una mujer como Tamao... no me matará esperar apenas **3 meses** más...

Y logró la reacción que quería; la ironía había abandonado por completo el rostro de Ren dando paso al más puro pasmo.

— _"3 meses, ¿Por qué se refiere a tres meses?..."_—. Pensó Ren y automáticamente miró a la puerta de la habitación de Hao—._ "¿Tamao se lo ha dicho todo?"_

— Piénsalo... todos ganamos; tú terminas con tu juego en 3 meses más; entonces cada quien puede seguir con su camino teniendo lo que quiere; a estas alturas estoy más que seguro que has despertado la curiosidad de Jeanne—. Agregó Hao, deseando no haberse arriesgado demasiado.

Pero a juzgar por el semblante de Ren; por mucho que no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería en 3 meses; era algo muy importante.

— Has planeado todo muy rápido, no creas que esta vez vas a salirte con la tuya—. Dijo Ren—. Por mucho que hagas NO...

— ¿Por mucho que haga?—. Respondió Hao y negó con la cabeza, bien pudo ser mordaz o sarcástico, pero no se trataba de un rival cualquiera, sino de Ren, y él apenas estaba haciéndose a la idea de haber dejado de ser su amigo—. Lo siento Ren... pero yo solo debo tratarla como se merece... el resto lo has venido haciendo tú desde hace un buen tiempo... y según concluyo, piensas terminarlo de igual manera.

Ren flaqueó, pero se esforzó en no demostrarlo.

— Creo que tu sagacidad en los negocios no te será de utilidad esta vez Hao—. Dijo Ren en un intento de sonar indiferente y tener de nuevo el juego a su favor.

— Te equivocas—. Dijo Hao—. El negocio es tuyo Ren... Tamao nunca lo fue para mí.

En ese instante Tamao salió, quizá justo a tiempo a juzgar por las caras de ambos, pero se quedó unos segundos de más analizando a Ren, el actor lucía más que enfadado, como en shock.

— Tienes mejor semblante ahora—. Dijo Hao al percatarse de ella—.Al menos has recuperado tu color Tamao.

— Ahm... sí—. Titubeó Tamao sospechando de verlos tan juntos—. Es que descansé bien...

— Aún así, ya es tarde y hará frío afuera...

— Está bien, en serio no tengo frío—. Quiso decir Tamao.

— Te daré un abrigo, no tardo—. Dijo Hao y salió de la sala.

Tamao suspiró algo apenada y entonces recordó a Ren, solo que no supo qué pensar cuando él le observaba como si de pronto no la conociera, como si fuera una perfecta extraña, por primer impulso decidió que no iba a hablarle; sin embargo no le gustaba ese gesto que le dirigía, no le gustaba nada.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?—. Preguntó Tamao.

_"Ella no... ¡Vamos Ren! ¡No lo habría hecho ni a fuerza!, ella no sería capaz ¿Qué sucede contigo?"_—. Se recriminaba Ren, y entonces sacudió su cabeza.

— Por nada...—. Logró decir y Tamao pensó que lucía más desorientado que nunca, casi enseguida apareció Hao y Ren maldijo por lo bajo por dejarse llevar por sus cavilaciones y no haber salido antes de que el "galán" regresara.

— Te quedará grande—. Dijo Hao antes de entregar la prenda a la mujer.

— Gracias—. Dijo ella—. Bueno por la chaqueta y por todo... lamento haber causado problemas.

Ren frunció el ceño, el muy idiota de Hao le sonreía, y vaya que conocía esa sonrisa "gentil" que camuflaba lo victorioso que se sentía por dentro.

— Ningún problema... cuídate—. Dijo Hao y para Ren fue suficiente.

— Adiós Asakura—. Dijo Ren colocándose al lado de Tamao, ella le miró sorprendida de que llamara a Hao pro su apellido, Hao entendía muy bien lo que ese detalle significaba entre ellos.

— Adiós...—. Dijo Hao tratando de mantenerse indiferente.

No obstante Tamao automáticamente sintió la tensión entre ambos, por un lado la mirada de Hao lucía firme aunque triste; y por otro lado pudo sentir la tensión de Ren cuando la cogió de los hombros instándola a salir, el actor estaba prácticamente temblando.

— ¿Q-Qué pasó allá? ¿Aún están enojados?—. Se arriesgó a preguntar cuando esperaban al ascensor, Ren la soltó, su mirada era profunda y turbia en esos momentos, tanto que se arrepintió enseguida de haber abierto la boca—. Y-Yo...

— Por favor no preguntes nada ahora—. Interrumpió Ren con firmeza sin dignarse a mirarla.

— _"Un segundo, ¿Aquí la enojada que no se supone que debo ser yo?"_— Pensó Tamao—. Es que...

— ¡Por favor!—. Dijo Ren con fuerza y descargó su enojo con la puerta del ascensor, el sonido sobresaltó a Tamao, Ren botó el aire que contenía y suavizó su voz—. Por favor... lleguemos al auto y pregunta lo que quieras solo... no ahora.

Tamao no respondió, Ren agradeció el silencio, en realidad aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, todos esos cambios le habían chocado con dureza, quería golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, y si fuera posible quería que ese "algo" fuera Hao; pero por otro lado también sentía cierto desasosiego por la amistad perdida... en otro tiempo hubiera culpado sin miramientos a Tamao, pero... ahora...

— _"No, quien menos culpa tiene en todo esto es ella"_—. Se decía Ren, de vez en cuando la observaba en el ascensor; abrigada con la chaqueta de Hao, cabizbaja y medio abrazándose a sí misma, hubo momentos dentro del trayecto en el ascensor en que quiso romper el silencio, pero consideró que era mejor no hacerlo, no al menos hasta que hubiera ordenado tan siquiera un poco el lío que era su cabeza.

Hao mientras tanto arreglaba un poco los muebles movidos de su sitio durante su pelea con Ren, tenía su rostro adolorido y cierta desazón en la boca por Tamao marchándose con Ren; ahora tenía una nueva meta... averiguar lo que sucedería en 3 meses... algo le decía que allí se hallaba el meollo de todo.

— Ren... —. Dijo en voz alta y recordó cómo le había llamado antes de marcharse, se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos... decidiendo que ese sería el último pensamiento que le dedicaría a su antiguo amigo; luego cerraría su corazón y se obligaría a verlo como lo que era, en lo que se había convertido... su rival.

_"— Él es mi hijo, En... Hao Asakura—. Lo había presentado su padre a la familia de Ren._

_El padre de Ren hizo una venia con la cabeza, al igual que su esposa y el abuelo... los tres niños se mantuvieron inmóviles hasta que su padre los presentó._

— _Mis hijos... Jun Tao, la mayor, Ren Tao mi hijo varón y Mei Tao, la más pequeña—. Presentó el señor Tao._

_Enseguida las niñas hicieron una reverencia cortés y grácil, Ren fue el único que dio un paso adelante y pronunció una frase ensayada dándoles la bienvenida. Después sus padres dispusieron que se quedaran solos, Jun y Mi aceptaron de inmediato, Ren por su parte esperó a que los adultos se hubieran marchado y se separó del grupo que habían armado sus hermanas._

— _Mei, no puedes salir al patio, está nevando—. Dijo Ren—. Iré a entrenar._

— _Hermano tenemos visitas—. Dijo Jun—. Puedes entrenar más tarde._

— _No, lo haré ahora—. Respondió Ren y miró a Hao algo orgulloso—. Hay costumbres arraigadas, lo comprenderás... Asakura._

_Y dicho ello se fue tranquilo y a paso firme._

— _No le hagas caso a mi hermano, él adora entrenar—. Dijo la pequeña Mei tratando de animarlo—. Ya verás que no siempre es así._

—_Solo te tiene que conocer mejor—. Dijo Jun, la mayor._

— _Creo que... no le caigo bien—. Dijo él._

— _No muy seguido vienen niños de su edad a casa...—. Dijo Jun._

— _A menos que sean familia—. Agregó Mei—. Pero no son muy lindos._

— _No te preocupes, sabrás que Ren baja la guardia cuando te llame por tu nombre—. Dijo Jun y le guiñó el ojo"_

"Asakura"

Hacía años que Ren no lo llamaba así, eso le hizo recordar aquél pasaje infantil... que ahora volvía en su etapa adulta para demostrarle que en verdad habían dejado de ser amigos, Ren lo había dicho enfáticamente de modo que él y SÓLO ÉL captara el mensaje.

— Lo capté... —. Pensó Hao y cerró los ojos a manera de descansar un poco en su de nuevo "silencioso y solitario apartamento"

Entretanto Ren esperó hasta estar en el auto ; de hecho tuvo que obligar a Tamao a entrar no dejándole opción entre la pista y su cuerpo; ella a regañadientes pero sin decir una sola palabra ni tampoco mirarle terminó subiendo en el asiento de copiloto.

Así emprendieron el camino a casa; Tamao agradecía en el fondo que el silencio reinara entre ellos; a medida que avanzaban ella se sentía más tranquila; con la grata idea de que Ren no querría charlar; lo primero que haría al llegar a "Paradise" sería bajar del coche y enclaustrarse en su habitación; de ser posible se despertaría a las 4 de la mañana, dejaría todo listo y se iría a su trabajo incluso antes que Ren saliera a correr.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ambos se quedaron sentados con la vista al frente unos segundos.

— _"No hay nada qué decir"_—. Dijo Tamao quitándose el cinturón de seguridad; pero entonces Ren habló... una idea no había dejado de martillearle la cabeza todo el trayecto; y aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era 1. CALLARSE; 2. Disculparse; o 3. Preguntar si ella estaba bien.

No pudo con ninguna de las tres.

Tamao tenía una mano en el manubrio de la puerta cuando...

— Hao...—. Comenzó Ren—. Mencionó algo sobre... 3 meses.

Tamao como única reacción solo parpadeó.

— Yo... sé que no dirías nada de... de ese contrato conscientemente, no importa si se trata de Hao—. Siguió Ren tratando de sonar seguro.—. Pero él es... alguien muy sagaz, es posible que de algo que hubieras dicho, él saque conjeturas.

Aflojó su mano en el manubrio; en verdad estaba muy cansada de toda esa situación.

— Sí, se lo dije—. Respondió Tamao sin pensarlo dos veces y Ren giró a verla ya sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.

— ¿L-Lo hiciste?—. Se animó a decir Ren, Tamao ladeó la boca como si se riera de ello... con todo y el cansancio tenía la intención de ser ¿Mala?... al parecer sí.

— Lo siento... pero sí... se lo dije—. Respondió ella, tratando de ver hasta dónde llegaría con aquella provocación; entonces se giró a verle; Ren tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos... ella suspiró—. Pensé que _**sabías**_ que no le diría nada... "no importa si se trata de Hao".

— ¡¿Me estás bromeando?—. Reclamó Ren, ella regresó la mirada al frente.

— Solo le dije que mi vida cambiaría en tres meses, no es una mentira... estoy CANSADA de mentir... y para tu tranquilidad tampoco te dejé en evidencia—. Respondió Tamao.

—_"Maldito Hao", "¡Caí en su juego!"_—. Renegó Ren y luego se obligó a serenarse, respirando profundo y volviendo hacia ella.

— Pero...—. Habló ella antes—. Sí estuve a punto de decírselo...

— ¿Qué dices?—. Dijo Ren.

— Hao es la única persona que nunca me juzgaría... —. Dijo Tamao mirando al frente—. Horo-Horo y Pilika lo hicieron y luego se molestaron por preguntar... él no.

— Eso no lo sabes—. Dijo Ren apretando el timón con fuerza.

— ¿Y qué más da ahora?, ¿Qué más te daría a ti después?—. Preguntó ella—. Esto va a acabar Ren; todo lo que hemos armado, todo... VA - A - ACABAR... y... ¡Y volveremos a ser lo que nunca debimos dejar de...!.

— ¡Deja de hablar de ese estúpido plazo!—. Interrumpió Ren.

— ¡Es lo que nos queda!—. Dijo ella—. No se habría alargado tanto si fueras capaz de decidir lo que sientes y lo que quieres.

Eso dejó a Ren sin habla, ¿A qué se refería?, ¿Sería que Hao le habría dicho algo?, o... o ¿Es que ella se habría dado cuenta de lo que él había sabido apenas esa tarde?. Tamao por su parte respiró profundo; si en verdad había decidido pasar esos tres meses alejada de Ren; lo que debía hacer, aunque le costara pronunciarlo, era dejarle en claro que ella ya sabía absolutamente todo; así... al menos cuando estuvieran solos, no tendrían la necesidad de "fingir" lo que nunca había existido entre ellos.

— Quisiera verte intentándolo al menos—. Continuó Tamao mirándolo unos segundos para después observar el pequeño campo de baloncesto de Paradise, brevemente iluminado por las luces del auto.

—. Ren te habrías ahorrado tanto si no tuvieras tanto miedo...

Entonces cerró los ojos respirando lentamente, ya creía haber reunido el valor necesario para mirarle otra vez.

— Te casaste conmigo por ímpetu—. Dijo Tamao—. Esa noche en la fiesta de Hao... tus palabras eran para la señorita Jeanne.

— Tamao...

— **Lo eran**—. Le cortó Tamao—. Siempre has cuidado de la señorita Jeanne... y siempre la quisiste, toda tu vida; y yo... lo supe hace poco... en la premiere.

— _"Hao"_—. Logró pensar Ren, ¡Había sido capaz el muy...!

— No te lo dije por no causar más problemas; por esa razón estuve molesta mucho tiempo—. Dijo Tamao—. Al inicio... cuando se te ocurrió todo lo del contrato, no me importó... recuperaría mi hogar y eso era lo que valía para mí... pero después que conocí tus motivos, me sentí utilizada y me enfadé, luego...— Suspiró un poco—... te comprendí.

Le miró de soslayo y aunque no podía creer en sí lo que le estaba diciendo, trató de sonreírle al verlo tan pasmado, fuera lo que fuera, ella no podía significar una responsabilidad más.

— Es... muy difícil decir tus sentimientos a la persona que consideras especial—. Continuó ella y sonrió algo triste, en ese punto no sabía si se refería a Ren o si se refería a ella misma—. Pero también... puede ser muy triste solo... querer en silencio.

Entonces se detuvo; estaba hablando de más... estaba divagando.

— Lo que trato de decir... es—. Dijo Tamao e hizo una pausa, necesitaba desviar a Ren de sus propios sentimientos; entonces le dirigió un gesto de camaradería—. Todo esto me resulta muy incómodo; pero lo comprendo... ¡Vaya que eres contradictorio contigo mismo!...

Ren de pronto perdió pista, Tamao poco a poco fue disminuyendo la sonrisa; pero no la borró del todo.

— Tenemos un acuerdo... y... lo cumpliré—. Dijo Tamao—. Pero creo que te estás tomando muy en serio el cuidar de mí, cuando NO tienes que hacerlo... por eso, creo que debemos tener nuevas reglas.

Ren entre que escuchaba trataba de ordenarse; Tamao le estaba diciendo que estaba completamente al tanto de lo que _"Sentía por Jeanne"_; seguramente Hao tendría que ver con ello... luego ella dijo que lo sabía desde la premiere, ¡Seguramente el muy tramposo de Hao se lo había dicho en ese momento!; sin embargo tras esos tantos _"Te comprendo" o "Te entiendo"_, simplemente sentía exasperarse de nuevo, ella hablaba de resistir, ¿Resistir?... si se suponía que todo para ella no había cambiado; que todo para ella seguía siendo igual, y que el único confundido era él... pero... de pronto notaba que no... pese a esa "camaradería" que Tamao quería mostrar.

Y vamos... él era actor, ¿En serio creía que podía timarlo tan fácilmente?

Entonces la recordó de aquél día de la premiere, cuando sucumbió a sus nervios mientras discutían en las escaleras de Kyo's Management, se lo había preguntado entonces, pero dejó de lado las respuestas en procurar que ella estuviera bien; luego apareció Horo-Horo y volvió a posponerlo; después ella lo evitaba una y otra vez...

— Yo necesito...—. Siguió Tamao y el prestó atención—. Regresar a mi vida... nuestras antiguas reglas servirán en tanto tengamos que estar en público hasta que acabe el plazo; pero, tú debes aprovechar el tiempo Ren; deja el miedo que te separa de la persona que quieres y... pasa más tiempo con Jeanne; no sé... si la prensa es un problema, déjala venir a casa, yo... yo voy a buscar ocupaciones; Hao, el trabajo...Pilika... Horo, en fin; yo voy a estar bien...

Ren la había mirado atentamente en todo su monólogo, sus manos presionaban mortalmente el timón del auto como única reacción física, ya que ni siquiera estaba parpadeando hacia un buen rato; de todo lo que decía Tamao, podía arriesgarse a pensar que no era el único confundido en aquella situación... que no era el único que había dejado de pensar objetivamente desde hacía un tiempo; cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el significado de sus palabras cuando oyó el _" yo voy a buscar ocupaciones; Hao, el trabajo...Pilika... Horo..."_, luego el _" tú debes aprovechar el tiempo Ren; deja el miedo que te separa de la persona que quieres... ... pasa más tiempo con Jeanne "_... y definitivamente tuvo que comprender.

Tamao al finalizar pensó: _"Es lo mejor; todos tenemos que regresar a ser lo que fuimos; y seguir nuestros caminos"_, cuando entonces fue el turno de Ren.

— ¿Terminaste?—. Dijo Ren sin titubeo, ella elevó de nuevo la mirada—. Asumiré que quien te ha tenido tan bien informada ha sido Hao.

— Ren, Eso no tiene nada que...—. Intentó decir Tamao.

— No lo justifiques—. Dijo Ren—. Digas lo que digas ahora, mi relación con él no va a mejorar... yo te he escuchado; ahora escúchame tú a mí.

— Dime...—. Se arriesgó a decir Tamao demostrando una valentía que le había abandonado desde que dijera su monólogo.

— Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi pasado—. Comenzó Ren—. Y la única persona que sabe un poco de mí eres tú además de Hao y de Jeanne...

Tamao apretó sus manos sobre su regazo.

— No hablaré de las cosas que he hecho mal, son muchas... y respecto a tí y a mí yo... creí que todo respondería a un plan, que todo saldría como esperaba; pero te arrastré conmigo en mis líos—. Dijo Ren y de pronto rió por lo bajo, con cierta ironía a juicio de Tamao—. ¿Miedo?... ¿Crees que es por miedo que he hecho todo lo que he hecho?

Tamao no supo qué responder; de hecho, tenía bien formado en su cabeza un "SI", pero luego del dejo a ironía de Ren no sabía si era prudente decirlo; ahora él exigía una respuesta con su mirada; y ella nuevamente estaba cohibida... "Bonito momento elige el valor para abandonarme"

— Todo lo que hice antes—. Dijo Ren—... lo hice por ímpetu... tu misma lo dijiste; y puede que yo hubiera pensado que lo había hecho por miedo al rechazo, o por venganza...pero—. Entonces se detuvo y obligó a Tamao a mirarlo—. Solo hasta hoy supe lo que era el miedo...

Automáticamente Tamao retiró el rostro de su alcance

—O-Otra vez estás ensayando algún guión malo a mi costa ¿Verdad? jejeje—. Dijo Tamao nerviosa.

—Soy yo... y hoy tuve miedo, imaginándote en peligro o herida—. Continuó Ren, Tamao deseaba internamente que se callara—. Temía que...

— No sigas Ren—. Interrumpió Tamao abriendo la ventana, de pronto necesitaba aire—. Estoy bien; MUY bien cómo ves y... no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando; yo no debí sobre actuar, pero ahora... si tratamos de regresar a nuestras vidas, no volveremos a...

— ¡¿Me has escuchado?—. Interrumpió Ren y ella se detuvo.

— Te escuché—. Dijo ella—. Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que...

— No, no... no estás entendiendo—. Dijo Ren tomando su mano, ella automáticamente la quitó—. Tamao...

— No...—. Dijo ella—. Ok... ¿S-Son disculpas lo que quieres dar?; las acepto, ni siquiera estoy enfadada te lo prometo... ya no digas nada más Ren, solo... ¡Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo! ¡Buenas noches!

Y antes de darle tiempo de reacción prácticamente saltó del vehículo, derecho a la entrada de Paradise. "¡RAYOS; LAS LLAVES!"

— Estuve preocupado POR TI...—. Dijo Ren apenas bajó del auto; Tamao no tenía llave así que no pudo evitar escucharlo y congelarse en la puerta, Ren rodeó el auto y continuó—. ...por no saber DE TÍ...

Tamao apretó las manos y negó con la cabeza sin llegar a voltear.

— Eso fue miedo—. Dijo Ren y lo sintió más cerca.

— _"No quiero escucharlo"_—. Pensó Tamao.

— Ahora... por favor mírame—. Siguió Ren a sus espaldas.

Fueron contados los segundos de inacción por parte de ambos; una sin saber qué hacer y el otro esperando; pero entonces Tamao ladeó el rostro hacia él, negándose a voltear.

— No... no hagamos de todo esto más drama ¿Sí?—. Logró decir Tamao usando su tono más normal, casi amistoso y divertido—. S-Siento haberte preocupado... en serio...

— ¿Quieres voltear, por favor?—. Dijo Ren y Tamao negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy cansada... ya hubiera entrado, solo... no tengo mis llaves—. Dijo Tamao pensando que quizá la puerta de atrás estaría abierta.

Ren descendió la mirada, sus manos se apretaron en puño unos segundos hasta que vio a Tamao hacer ademán de irse por un lado de la casa, entonces logró sujetarla de la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

— Espera...—. Dijo Ren y Tamao tensó su brazo.

— Yo... me iré por atrás—. Contestó ella.

— No es necesario, solo espera—. Dijo Ren y la soltó.

Tamao tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tan concentrada estaba que ni cuenta se dio que Ren ya la sujetaba, y solo abrió los ojos cuando le escuchó carraspear.

— Ya está—. Dijo Ren.

Volteó no muy segura solo para encontrar que Ren ya había abierto la puerta para luego hacerse a un lado dejándole el camino libre. Tamao le miró unos segundos y Ren elevó la mirada, sentían que tenían en ese momento mucho por decirse, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra, tampoco ninguno sonrió ni como intento de fingir tregua o indiferencia, los labios de Tamao temblaron por su propio miedo conteniendo sus palabras, quizá no era tanto miedo a hablar, sino a escuchar lo que Ren pudiera decirle... entonces miró de nuevo la puerta abierta, calló sus pensamientos e hizo lo único que había podido hacer en todo el día, huir... huir y no detenerse hasta estar en su habitación.

Ren apretó los puños cuando la vio cruzar por su lado para no sujetarla como quería hacerlo; solo pudo quedarse a observar su marcha y sintió algo nuevo; diferente a la culpa; diferente a la preocupación; ¡Rayos! ... no era agradable, de pronto se vio a sí mismo sentado en el pórtico, ni siquiera había apagado las luces del auto, ¿Desde hace cuanto no sentía ese desasosiego en el pecho?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... ok... al parecer su "charla" pospuesta, era más que necesaria; dado que OBVIAMENTE no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

— Diablos... y para colmo el celular sin batería—. Farfulló antes de entrar a la casa; una vez ahí estuvo tentado a subir e intentar hablar con Tamao... pero no... aunque se quedó mirando la escalera unos segundos, primero debía saber lo que iba a hacer.

Siguiente parada... el teléfono.

Apenas 3 timbradas bastaron y escuchó la voz de la persona esperada; "lógico", pensó Ren, era la única persona que contestaría el teléfono a esas horas en aquella casa.

— Soy yo...—. Dijo Ren tras el protocolar "¿Hola?"—. Sí... todo bien, creo... escucha... ¿Crees que pueda pasar por ti ahora?

Escuchó la respuesta con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Ya sé que es tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo—. Respondió Ren, y dicho y hecho, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas con esa persona—. Ok... voy para allá—. Dijo cuando obtuvo una respuesta positiva.

_"En verdad debo de estar loco"_, pensó Ren al dirigirse a la puerta, miró antes de salir las escaleras y cerró los ojos, _"Solo espero no confundirme más con esto"._

Y salió de "Paradise".

Lo cómico del asunto fue que al salir él, Horo-Horo regresaba; Ren pasó por su lado como un rayo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estuve llamándote al teléfono del auto! ¡¿Qué rayos hacías aquí?—. Se quejó Horo.

— Llevo prisa cabeza de cepillo—. Fue todo lo que dijo Ren y en 3 segundos estaba en su auto ante la perplejidad de Horo.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Siquiera encontraste a Tamao?—. Gritó Horo y Ren retrocedía.

— ¡Está arriba!—. Respondió Ren antes de partir.

— ¡Vaya que este tipo es raro!—. Dijo Horo y acto seguido corrió medio tropezándose pues la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse.

Mientras tanto

Tamao se abrazaba a su almohada con fuerza desde que sintió el auto de Ren encendiendo de nuevo.

— Bueno... no se demoró mucho en seguir mi consejo—. Se dijo a sí misma, hacía ya varios minutos que había estado llorando en contra de su voluntad; y la idea de él marchándose a esa hora no ayudaba mucho..._ "Pasará... tiene que pasar... tiene que"_, fue su pensamiento último antes de intentar dormir.

Pero entonces sintió la puerta de "Paradise" cerrarse, y pasos apresurados subiendo por la escalera, volteó en el preciso instante que Horo-Horo entraba a su habitación.

— Tamao ¡Gracias a cielo!—. Dijo Horo acercándose a ella— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuvimos...!

— Sí... buscándome, ya me lo dijo Ren, gracias—. Le interrumpió Tamao y le miró enfadada— ¡Y muchas gracias también por mentirme!—. Añadió dándole la espalda.

— Tamao...

— No quiero oír excusas, estoy cansada—. Dijo Tamao abrazándose a su almohada y encogiéndose alrededor de ella.

— Tamao... era necesario, seguramente...

— ¡Sí, si... MUY necesario, y yo como siempre de crédula!—. Explotó Tamao y le dio la cara, Horo abatido tuvo que callar, Tamao entretanto limpiaba con fuerza el nacimiento de sus lágrimas—. ¡Puedo entender que él me mienta! ¡No sería la primera vez y tampoco sería extraño! ¡Después de todo no soy más que un estúpido contrato para él, pero de ti...!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye, oye! ¡Detente un momento ¿Sí?-. Interrumpió Horo.

— ¡¿De qué lado estás Horo-Horo?—. Siguió ella.

— ¿Lado? ¿Qué lado?... En primer lugar no sabía que había "lados" ahora; ¡Ni siquiera tendrías que preguntarme algo semejante!—. Dijo Horo—. Escucha bien, todo lo que hicimos hoy el impetuoso de tu marido y yo fue por mantenerte segura A TI.

— Sí seguro—. Ironizó Tamao.

— Por favor...—. Dijo Horo suavizando el tono de voz y sentándose junto a ella—. No me gusta verte llorar; y te juro que no tienes motivos.

Tamao solo desvió la mirada.

— Esta mañana, Ren se enteró de las noticias, alguien le llamó para alertarlo y luego lo corroboró en Internet.

— Sí, claro y enseguida lo dispuso todo para "medidas de protección"—. Siguió Tamao y entonces Horo tomó suavemente su rostro aún con un gesto de enfado dibujado en él.

— Al menos para tú protección sí, supongo—. Dijo Horo, entonces Tamao quitó su lado de su rostro.

— ¿Antes o después de enviarte al servicio de la señorita Maiden?—. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

— Supongo que antes—. Dijo Horo recordando lo de la mañana—. Para empezar fue ella la que le llamó pidiendo ayuda... la prensa había rodeado su negocio y ella estaba atrapada.

Tamao volteó y Horo se sorprendió de nuevo; de pronto ya no había enfado en su expresión; sino sorpresa, y sospechaba que en el fondo contando con el carácter de Tamao, seguramente hasta se habría preocupado por Jeanne Maiden (Muy en el fondo).

— Y honestamente...—. Siguió Horo—. Nunca he conocido a ninguna persona a la que le guste complicarse tanto la existencia como a Ren Tao; cualquiera al verle hubiera pensado que se le moría la madre.

— _"O se le iba la vida, se trata de Jeanne, no es de extrañarse"_— Pensó Tamao.

— Principalmente cuando sopesó la idea de marcharse—. Siguió Horo y Tamao elevó la mirada—. Entonces me pidió el "favor"... de saber lo que me esperaba le hubiera dicho que "NO", pero era por tí, él no quería marcharse y la loca necesitaba ayuda...

— T-Tampoco podía acudir si estaba la prensa de todos modos—. Dijo Tamao reacia a cambiar de idea sobre Ren.

— Tú lo quieres crucificar a toda costa ¿Eh?—. Dijo Horo y se puso de pie para tomarla de los brazos—. Tami... ese energúmeno me ha tenido toda la tarde recorriendo calles, plazas y hospitales para dar contigo y él, otro tanto por el otro extremo de la ciudad... es más, ¡Me sorprende que esté libre!, cualquier policía de tránsito fácilmente lo hubiera considerado un peligro contra la seguridad pública.

Tamao no pudo evitar una cortita sonrisa con la comparación; Horo entonces elevó su mentón.

— Y si me preguntas a mí...—. Añadió Horo en tono fraternal-. No eres solo un "Estúpido contrato" para ese cabeza dura.

—No digas cosas como esas—. Dijo Tamao separándose de él.

— Oye, por muy buena inversión que hiciera alguien en un negocio, no se hubiera portado como loco como hizo Ren—. Dijo Horo, Tamao sonrió con tristeza.

— Te sorprendería saber lo que Ren es capaz de hacer por ímpetu—. Dijo Tamao—. En fin... siento haberte gritado.

— Ven aquí...—. Dijo Horo-Horo y Tamao le abrazó

— Ya no llores, apuesto a que has tenido un mal día...—. Dijo Horo consolándola.

— En verdad solo quiero que esto termine Horo... —. Dijo Tamao aún contra su pecho—. Este contrato, todo... detesto que me afecte tanto, si pudiera irme lo haría.

— Hey...—. La animó Horo.

— Desde mañana yo... voy a tratar de no estar cerca de Ren... lo más que pueda; me iré a trabajar con Hao y... no sé, visitaré a Pilika, me vendré caminando o algo—. Siguió Tamao y secó su rostro.

— Tamao ¿Te estás oyendo?—. Interrumpió Horo.

— Solo estoy intentando salir inmune a todo esto Horo—. Dijo Tamao.

— Oye sin ofender... ¿Qué hay con ese tal Hao?—. Dijo Horo— Digo... ya sé que es tu jefe, pero...

—Es... más que eso, es... un muy buen amigo, como tú... él me encontró hoy y cuidó de mí—. Dijo Tamao y como por invocación su celular comenzó a sonar... era Hao.—. Disculpa... ¿Hola?

**o.o**

**o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

**o.o**

— Hola Tamao—. Era Hao—. Ojalá no te esté causando problemas, solo quería saber si estás bien.

— Hao...—. Dijo Tamao y sonrió... Horo se mantuvo atento—. Sí... estoy bien, ya en casa.

— Y... ¿Ren?—. Preguntó Hao.

— C-Creo que abajo—. Mintió Tamao—. Oye, pues, muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

— Descuida, también llamé para decir que si quieres puedes descansar mañana—. Dijo Hao.

— ¡Oh no!—. Dijo Tamao inmediatamente—. Ehm... quiero decir, no me hará falta... mañana voy a la oficina.

— ¿Estás segura?—. Preguntó Hao.

— Sí... claro, si no causo problemas—. Dijo Tamao.

— A mí para nada-. Respondió Hao—. Pero solo por si las dudas, enviaré un chofer por ti mañana ¿te parece bien?

— P-Pero...

— Los taxis no pueden acceder al estacionamiento del edificio, un chofer sí podría... ya sabes, por si la prensa sigue rondando—. Dijo Hao.

— Está bien, pero yo lo pago—. Dijo Tamao.

— De eso nada, es parte de la compañía—. Dijo Hao.

— Ok... no he avanzado mucho y mañana podré ponerme al tanto—. Dijo Tamao.

— No te preocupes, como vas está bien, has avanzado bastante, ¿Qué tal si mañana checamos los Storyboards?—.Dijo Hao.

— Claro, si, lo que tú digas—. Respondió Tamao, Horo a su lado arqueaba la ceja.

— Y bueno, si... no se nos hace muy tarde, podríamos ir a comer algo ¿Te parece bien?—. Dijo Hao recordando que "estaba en carrera" y ya sin ventajas para Ren.

Tamao lo pensó unos segundos.

— Me gustaría almorzar contigo Hao—. Se obligó a decir.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!—. Dijo Hao respirando aliviado, Tamao sonrió cortamente y Horo elevaba los ojos al cielo.

— Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana—. Dijo Tamao—. Pasa una buena noche.

— Tú también, Hasta mañana— Dijo Hao y tras un último adiós, terminó la llamada.

**o.o**

**o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

**o.o**

— O.K... ¿Qué fue eso?—. Dijo Horo ni bien terminó la llamada.

— ¿Qué fue qué?

— ¿_"Me gustaría almorzar contigo"_?—. Repitió Horo.

— Sí... ya lo dije, voy a alejarme de aquí—. Dijo Tamao.

— Por eso yo repito... ¿Te estás oyendo?, Esta casa siempre fue tu refugio, tu "Paraíso" personal—. Dijo Horo—. Y ahora ¿Quieres alejarte?

— Es lo mejor, además no es que vaya a irme a caminar por las calles sola, estaré con Hao... estaré bien—. Dijo Tamao sentándose en su cama.

— Hao... ya veo—. Dijo Horo—. Un poco interesado el jefe que llama a esta hora.

— ¿Eh? es natural... me ha ayudado esta tarde, solo quería cerciorarse que estoy bien—. Dijo Tamao.

— A ver si entiendo algo... él te ayudó esta tarde—. Dijo Horo y ella asintió—. Y sabe que estas con Ren ahora, supuestamente digo.

— Sí... Ren me trajo del apartamento de Hao, ¿Qué importancia tiene?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Exacto...—. Dijo Horo—. Si sabe que estás con el que supuestamente es tu esposo... ahm ¿Por qué tendrías que estar mal?

— Ahm... pues, es que Ren y Hao discutieron—. Dijo Tamao—. No entiendo por qué exactamente, pero... llegaron a golpearse y... no sé, supongo que llamó porque conoce a Ren enfadado y...

— A ver... a ver... ¿El tal Hao y Ren se golpearon?—. Dijo Horo.

— Cuando salí estaban uno encima del otro—. Dijo Tamao.

— Me perdí... explícame todo desde que saliste de "Paradise" ¿Cómo terminaste con el tal Hao?

Entonces Tamao le contó lo que le había sucedido; obviando la parte de sus sentimientos y confusiones; y tratando de que la historia no sonara en justificación ni de Hao ni de Ren por irse a los golpes, cuando terminó Horo también había llegado a una conclusión.

— No creo que sea buena idea que mañana vayas a almorzar con el tal Hao—. Dijo Horo.

— No es "El tal Hao", solo es Hao... y ¿Por qué no? no tiene nada de malo—. Dijo Tamao.

— Bueno, lo tiene desde el punto en que: A) estás casada... B) es TU jefe... C) Se peleó con TU esposo... y D) No es precisamente una comida de negocios ¿O sí?—. Dijo Horo.

— Y si no lo fuera...—. Dijo Tamao—. ¿Tengo que pensar en lo que haré con mi vida o no? Ren ve a Jeanne y ... ¿Yo por qué no podría...?

— ¿Ver a Hao?— Sugirió Horo—. Hoy precisamente Ren no fue a ver a esa Jeanne... ¡Y no me estoy poniendo de su lado, sí?...

— Ok, lo tengo—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿A ti te gusta Hao?—. Preguntó Horo, ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Eh?... Oye... ¿Qué tan rápido crees que puedo cambiar mis sentimientos?—. Dijo Tamao—. Apenas hace unos días te dije lo que siento, créeme... no estaría tan conflictuada si pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos así de fácil.

— _"Y si supiera lo conflictuado que está Ren también"_—. Pensó Horo

— Pero quiero intentarlo, no quiero significar una preocupación más... por eso quiero mi vida de antes Horo, una en la que Ren no estaba, en la que yo no estaba en su camino hacia Jeanne—. Dijo Tamao seriamente.

— _"Y va de nuevo la señorita "Quiero que todo el mundo sea feliz EXCEPTO yo"_—. Pensaba Horo y entonces bufó cansado; ¡Menudo par!—. Oye... los problemas se nos presentan por algo; sufrir es tu elección...

Tamao se quedó pensando en lo que Horo había dicho; entonces cerró los ojos en su habitación ahora oscura; "Viviré día con día... día con día hasta que todo termine"

Entretanto Ren condujo a través de la ciudad de nuevo; le tomó algo más de media hora el llegar a su destino.

_"La prensa me haría añicos si me viera en esta situación"_; pensó al estacionarse en el lugar, luego solo tenía que esperar; respirar profundo mientras intentaba convencerse que había sido él quien había tomado esa decisión y no la desesperación o la confusión extrema; entre tanto prefirió no pensar mucho en Tamao.

Rió un poco por la manera furtiva que salió de su casa... parecía esconderse de alguien; más gracia le causó cuando en vez de que ella saliera, saliera un auto de la casa; a los segundos el vehículo estaba a su lado y la conductora exigió:

—_"¡¿Qué esperas para conducir?"_—. Dijo antes de acelerar.

¿Cómo había obtenido su licencia de conducir?... BUENO, él tampoco era un modelo de conductor al volante cuando estaba ansioso; pero tampoco conducía a lo loco ¿O sí?; ¡En fin!... se limitó a seguir el camino del otro auto, cerciorándose antes de que nadie había notado su salida; cuando por fin la adelantó le indicó que lo siguiera.

Por la cabeza se le pasó la idea de ir a un café, o un restaurante; pero luego se acordó del más reciente escándalo y desistió..., además no necesitaba de nadie que escuchara lo que tenía que decir salvo aquella persona.

Por fin se detuvo en un mirador, podía verse la playa iluminada; recordó momentáneamente la ruta al Marriott para el cumpleaños de Tamao y por un breve lapso se quedó perdido entre sus pensamientos; la otra persona a su lado, apoyada en el capó del auto, esperaba pacientemente a que él iniciara la conversación.

— Bonito paisaje... pero francamente no creo que me hayas traído hasta aquí para eso ¿Verdad Ren?—. Preguntó la otra persona en cuanto la paciencia fue vencida por la curiosidad; Ren giró un poco el rostro.

— No...—. Fue la respuesta de Ren.

— ¿Entonces?...

— En este momento trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar—. Confesó Ren y sonrió con cierta nostalgia—. Pero creo que no las hay... al menos no hay palabras adecuadas para lo que hice.

— Ah... si tu intención es que no me preocupe más de lo que estoy, créeme... no está funcionando —. Dijo la otra persona, Ren cerró los ojos.

— Solo... necesito que escuches... sé que vas a tener muchísimas preguntas durante... pero; hazlas cuando termine—. Dijo Ren y giró de nuevo abriendo los ojos—. En este momento eres la única persona a la que me siento capaz de decirle todo esto... Jun.

La aludida no recordaba la última vez que su hermano le había hablado de esa forma; se sentía conmovida por volver a ser su confidente como cuando eran más jóvenes; pero no podía evitar sentir la misma punzada de desasosiego que la noche anterior cuando él le llamó diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle, lo cierto también era... que jamás había visto un semblante semejante en Ren desde que Mei había muerto... su hermano se encontraba realmente distinto.

Suspiró haciéndose a la idea que lo que tuviera que decirle NO le iba a gustar.

— Bien... estoy aquí hermano—. Dijo Jun intentando animarlo, Ren agradeció el gesto; pero volvió la mirada al frente.

Entonces comenzó.

— Estoy... muy confundido Jun—. Comenzó Ren—. Toda mi vida creí que... sabía lo que quería, y eso era Jeanne, yo... siempre la quise para mí

Jun no pudo evitar un gesto de fastidio por la mención de Maiden hasta que... ¡¿QUÉ?

— ¡Jeanne! ¡Un segundo Ren! ¡¿Qué estás...? ¡Estás casado con Tamao ¿Te acuerdas? ¡¿A qué viene todo esto de confusión y de Jeanne Maiden?—. Dijo Jun obviamente alterada—. Es esa noticia ¿No?... ¡Entonces es cierto y...!

— ¡NO es cierto!... Jun, suficientes reproches tengo conmigo mismo ¿Sí?... Solo escucha-. Dijo Ren y sin darle tiempo a continuar, prosiguió—. Yo... nunca me hubiera casado con Tamao, en un inicio nunca compatibilizamos, es más... ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien, mi intención siempre fue casarme con Jeanne...

Jun frunció el ceño tratando de entender toda la información.

— Pero Jeanne siempre... estuvo enamorada de Hao—. Siguió Ren—. El caso... es que yo quise cambiar eso, ¿Sabes?... lo intenté... Hao después de todo no la quería más que como una amiga, y yo la adoraba... poco antes de mi matrimonio yo... conocí a Tamao y...

Entonces comenzó todo el relato; de cómo había conocido a Tamao en el viaje a Seúl, de cómo ella le había pedido ayuda, de cómo él la había tratado y de cómo se había relacionado con ella por las circunstancias tras regresar a Japón, incluida la estafa que Chocolove le había hecho a Tamao, y de por qué ellos terminaron viviendo juntos en "Paradise"; también de la fiesta de Hao y de cómo había desatado todo el lío que lo llevó a casarse; Jun escuchaba cada vez más escéptica.

No recordaba la última vez en la que había hablado tanto con alguien de su familia; no era agradable ver a su hermana tan contrariada y... decepcionada, pero si quería una respuesta sincera, ella debía de saberlo todo.

Al finalizar, precisamente antes de llegar al día de la premiere, Jun ya no sabía qué pensar o sentir.

— No he sido un ejemplo de persona Jun—. Dijo Ren y avanzó un poco—. Yo... Imaginé en un inicio que sería fácil sobrellevar ese contrato, jugar al papel de "esposo" en público y seguir mi vida normal luego de los 6 meses; incluso 6 me parecían una eternidad necesaria para engañar a la prensa...

— Ah... y a media ciudad de paso—. Agregó Jun.

— Sí... creí que lo más difícil sería la convivencia y lo más fácil el divorcio—. Dijo Ren—. Y heme aquí... lo que creía una charada... o solo una forma de salvar mi carrera, me encerró... caí y perdí en mi propio juego... y... no sé qué hacer.

Entonces Ren caminó hacia el cerco de protección de aquella carretera, Jun lo seguía con la mirada.

Se quedó viendo unos segundos el paisaje nocturno; pensó que ni siquiera tenía que escoger las palabras para decir lo que sentía; sería inútil tratar de hacerlo o Jun no lo podría ayudar; por eso solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejando que "Ren"... el verdadero Ren; hablara por su boca.

— Comencé a preocuparme por ella—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Ahora te refieres a Tamao?—. Ironizó Jun.

— Sí—. Respondió Ren sin captar el tonito, entonces Jun avanzó hasta él, fue cuando notó sus ojos cerrados y una expresión que no había visto hacía muchos años en su hermano—... era extraño, me enfadaba no saber por qué lo hacía... de pronto quise saber de su vida, de lo que le había pasado o de lo que hacía; a ... extrañarme si no la encontraba, a molestarme cuando ella no quería decirme dónde estaba; me justificaba en el contrato, quería pensar que me mortificaba por el contrato...

Hizo una corta pausa recordando ese momento y luego recordó a Hao y frunció el ceño.

— Ella se volvió una especie de amiga—. Continuó— Una que era temporalmente mi esposa, se supone que no habían sentimientos de por medio, mucho menos de mi parte, porque yo amaba a Jeanne... pero entonces...

— Entonces... ¿Qué?—. Dijo Jun y Ren abrió los ojos, se sorprendió un poco por encontrarla a su lado; pero continuó.

— No era normal mi preocupación por ella—. Dijo Ren—. Antes apenas y notaba que seguía respirando; era... era poco menos que parte de la decoración ¿Entiendes?, no era normal... luego pensé que... estaba bien, que de la convivencia diaria no podía surgir indiferencia... creí que estaba bien que seamos... _**amigos**_, además de Hao, Tamao se convirtió en la única persona que había logrado convivir conmigo y mis fantasmas. ¿Puedes creer que hasta hablé con ella de Mei?

Jun contuvo el aliento; Ren jamás había vuelto a pronunciar frente a ella el nombre de su pequeña hermana muerta.

— ¿Y ustedes nunca?... es decir, están casados y... viven juntos—. Dijo Jun.

— Jun, dormimos en cuartos separados; la idea siempre fue esa; matrimonio puertas para afuera, dos completos extraños puertas adentro—. Dijo Ren—. O al menos eso pensamos en un inicio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—. Dijo Jun.

— Yo... la besé el día de la premiere—. Confesó Ren—. Sobra decir que eso fue MENOS que normal.

— Creo... que ya sé por dónde vas—. Dijo Jun—. Por eso dijiste que habías caído en tu juego.

— Ese día... Hao me confesó que se había enamorado de Tamao—. Agregó Ren— El muy idiota; pero mi reacción tampoco fue normal...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo único que pude pensar fue en alejar a Tamao de Hao; para mi mala suerte el muy cretino es su editor, ese día... juro que iba a golpearlo, pero me desquiciaba no saber por qué quería hacerlo—. Dijo Ren e hizo una pequeña pausa—. Más tarde Jeanne se embriagó y tuve que llevarla a casa; el resto lo resumen las fotografías del diario; Tamao me dijo tantas cosas... y desde entonces estoy tan confundido.

— ¿Por qué te confunde Tamao?—. Preguntó Jun

— Porque no sé lo que siento por ella—. Dijo al fin Ren—. Mi idea de amor siempre se materializó en Jeanne, desde que era adolescente... pero, últimamente mis pensamientos no son acorde a lo que debería ser realmente mi relación con Tamao; la de acreedor y deudor es pasado hace mucho...

— Bueno, es de antemano que no puedes quererlas a las dos ni tenerlas mucho menos—. Dijo Jun.

— Eso ya lo sé—. Dijo Ren.

— Y además... ¿Qué hay con Maiden? es decir; tú mismo lo has dicho... TODA su vida se la ha pasado detrás de Hao—. Dijo Jun—. ¿Y qué te consideras tú?... ¿Un premio de consolación o algo por el estilo?

— _"Muchas veces me lo he preguntado"_—. Pensó Ren, mas no supo qué decir.

— Tu anhelo por esa chiquilla—. Continuó Jun—. Y hago aparte el hecho de que me caiga en la punta del hígado; me suena a un "anhelo adolescente".

— Pues estaba decidido a casarme con ese "Anhelo adolescente"—. Respondió Jun.

— Pues habría sido el peor error de tu vida; y posiblemente el abuelo hubiera muerto de un infarto—. Dijo Jun—. A ver dime ¿Qué motivos tienes para según tú "amar" a Jeanne Maiden?, y por favor no me digas que "Su cabello" o "Sus ojos"; eres una persona sensata Ren; y amar a alguien va más allá del plano físico.

— Ella es... hermosa, sin duda—. Comenzó Ren—. Basta que ella llame, o me pida algo y no dudo en dárselo, o en dejar de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo y acudir a ella aunque después se trate de algo sin importancia; siempre me pareció tan frágil...recuerdo que, solía ser muy llorona...

— Ya veo... ¿Y?—. Dijo Jun tratando de ocultar la ironía en su voz.

— No lo sé—. Respondió Ren y sintió un hueco en el estómago

—Bueno y a todo esto... ¿Tamao lo sabe?

— ¿Lo de Jeanne?—. Preguntó Ren y su hermana asintió—. Hasta hace una hora creía que no; pero ya Hao le ha puesto al tanto.

— Vaya que va en serio—. Dijo Jun.

— Ese imbécil...—. Farfulló Ren.

— ¿Qué?... no me digas que has discutido con Hao—. Dijo Jun.

— Mejor que eso... después de hoy dudo mucho que volvamos a ser amigos—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Cómo?—. Dijo Jun sorprendida—. Oye... eso sí no te lo creo; ¡Hao y tú han sido los mejores amigos desde que eran un par de pequeñuelos entrenando artes marciales!

— ¿Sí?... pues no me molestaría usar las artes marciales en su contra—. Ironizó Ren e inconscientemente sus nudillos crujieron.

— Ahí está...—. Dijo Jun repentinamente victoriosa—. Te has puesto así con Hao porque él te dijo que se enamoró de Tamao.

Si bien Ren no contestó no pudo ahogar un gesto de enfado.

— ¿O no?... ¿Me vas a decir que te da igual?—. Dijo Jun y maquinó rápidamente la mejor forma de hacerlo comparar—. Te la pasaste según tú, la vida entera enamorado de Jeanne Maiden... y ella siempre ha estado detrás de Hao; aún así mantuviste buenas relaciones con Hao, pese a ser tu rival... no son Hao ni tú los que han cambiado... su amistad desde cierto punto siempre fue la de rivales que se respetaban mucho; aquí el asunto gira en torno al objeto de rivalidad... Tamao.

Ren se resistió mortalmente a contestar, aunque a juzgar de Jun, la mirada asesina lo decía todo; solo le hacía falta un empujoncito; y ella como buena hermana, pues... estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

— ¿Me he equivocado?... —. Dijo Jun en tono entre inocentón e irónico—. Porque no me vas a negar que...

—SI—. Interrumpió Ren con el ceño muy fruncido—. Es exactamente eso... ME ENFURECE ... ¡Me enerva la idea de Hao cerca de ella! ¡Y me enoja más no entender porqué me importa tanto!

Jun sonrió para sus adentros, Ren prosiguió.

—Hago estupideces que a menudo terminan lastimándola, ¡A veces ni siquiera las noto y ella termina llorando por mi culpa...!—. Hizo una pausa para borrar el recuerdo de Tamao las veces en que habían discutido—. Al principio ella no me importaba, ya te lo dije... pero de un tiempo a esta parte... simplemente me siento miserable cuando la hago llorar... y sin embargo ella está a mi lado; ¡Ya no sé si por el contrato o lo que sea!

Jun jamás esperó vivir para que su hermano la contactara en plena noche para confesarle su vida. Era importante para él, no había duda, y en ella, poco a poco se iba aclarando el panorama. Entonces colocó una mano suavemente sobre la de Ren apoyada en la valla de protección de la pista.

— Estás enamorado de ella, Ren...—. Dijo suavemente su sentencia.

— Yo...

—¿Ah no me crees? a ver... cierra los ojos—. Dijo Jun, Ren le miró confundido—. ¡Hazlo!

Aún no muy seguro de seguirle la cuerda a Jun, hizo lo que le pedía.

— Ahora olvida que estoy aquí—. Dijo Jun—. Piensa en un momento tranquilo.. olvida tu carrera, olvida tus preocupaciones y tus deberes... imagina que te quedas solo... completamente solo y que tienes la oportunidad de que alguien te acompañe, solo una sola persona... quien sea... papá... mamá... Mei... la que sea, pero solo una... ahora piénsalo.

Ren se dijo : "Vine para escuchar lo que ella me dijera, así que...", y entonces siguió la voz de su hermana; pensó en tranquilidad e imaginó el mar; la calidez se dibujaba en un atardecer; ciertamente su carrera, preocupaciones y deberes desaparecían en su pequeño espacio mental; de pronto su mar y su atardecer tranquilo desaparecieron de pronto y quedó él en la más profunda oscuridad.

"Completamente solo" como había dicho Jun, en su corazón recordó a Mei, la pequeña que corría hacia él en medio de sus entrenamientos, la que reía y vitoreaba cuando él hacía algo bien, ella siempre reía..., pero entonces... su subconsciente le dijo que era imposible; Mei estaba muerta y ni siquiera en su imaginación podía desear tenerla de vuelta en medio de su oscuridad, no al menos materialmente... Mei siempre sería un eterno recuerdo.

Entonces se vio a sí mismo en su oscuridad, solo... tal fue su concentración que olvidó a Jun, dejó de escuchar el sonido del mar a lo lejos, todo se volvió silencio; odiaba eso... odiaba toda esa oscuridad; odiaba sentirse súbitamente desprotegido... hasta que escuchó una risita alegre, luego la sensación de alguien tocándolo, casi con las puntas de los dedos; el toque era cálido... en su imaginación abrió los ojos, la misma pequeña risa llenó sus oídos... él entonces se sintió tranquilo.

Al notarlo tan relajado en su concentración, Jun se arriesgó a preguntar.

— ¿Quién está contigo?—. Dijo Jun.

Entonces Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido porque la técnica de Jun hubiera dado resultado; y lo sabía no solo por el producto de su imaginación; sino porque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho; y de pronto lo que sentía llevaba un nombre.

— ¡Qué manía de llevarme la contra!—. Dijo Jun molesta—. No funciona si no me haces caso Ren, ahora hay que hacerlo de nuevo... a ver, cierra los ojos.

Sin embargo Ren le sonreía.

— ¡Vamos, cierra los ojos!...— Dijo Jun de nuevo y él comenzó a reírse—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Hazme caso Ren!, vamos... no es una loca técnica de...

Y entonces él la alzó en brazos súbitamente dando una vuelta con ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?—. Dijo Jun.

— Gracias—. Fue todo lo que dijo Ren antes de correr a su auto.

— ¡Oye pero! ¡Ren!

— ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos veremos luego hermana!—. Dijo Ren encendiendo el auto; Jun corrió a su ventana sujetándole el brazo.

— ¡¿Quien estaba contigo?—. Preguntó Jun, pero Ren sonrió y sin que ella pudiera preverlo, besó su mejilla.

— ¿Puedes regresar sola a casa hermana?—. Preguntó Ren.

— ¿Ah?... ehm.. sí, es decir tengo el auto... ¡No me desvíes el tema! ¡Respóndeme!—. Dijo Jun, Ren retrocedió— ¡¿Adónde vas?

—¡A casa!—. Dijo Ren dando la vuelta—. ¡Gracias hermana!

Y dicho esto, dejando a Jun más curiosa y pasmada por el repentino beso, Ren arrancó rumbo a "Paradise".

— De nada... creo—. Dijo Jun llevando una mano a su mejilla— ¡Oye pero tarde o temprano me lo vas a decir, ¿Oíste?

Ren se sentía estupidizado en su recorrido de regreso, no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro; de vez en cuando miraba alrededor y hasta las luces de la autopista lucían más resplandecientes; repentinamente tenía ganas de gritar, de correr; de reírse hasta no poder más; llegó a Paradise con la misma intención; pero ya las luces estaban apagadas; al entrar lo primero que escuchó fueron los ronquidos de Horo, miró su reloj y vio que pasaba de la media noche; ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado con Jun?; al subir se quedó mirando la habitación de Tamao; tras dudarlo unos segundos se atrevió a entrar y ahí estaba, abrazada a su almohada, respirando tranquila y profundamente dormida.

Se acercó un poco más, cuidando de no despertarla, llevaba la frazada un poco más abajo de la cintura, casi como una niña, Ren estuvo a punto de reír de sí mismo al sentir que se sonrojaba de ello; casi mirando a la pared cogió la frazada y la tapó hasta los hombros; ella suspiró.

— Es extraño mirarte... y verte por primera vez—. Susurró mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de ella, acomodándolo tras su oreja, Tamao ni se movió; ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo?

Casi al tiempo que lo pensó, alejó su mano de ella; no se había detenido a pensarlo, ¡DE NUEVO! ¡No se había detenido a pensar en ella, estaba feliz por descubrir sus propios sentimientos, y... ¿Los de ella?

— "¡Venga, la volviste a hacer!"—. Se dijo Ren y entonces Tamao se removió en su cama, bostezando suavemente—. "No, no te despiertes... ¡No!"—. Pidió Ren demasiado lejos de la puerta como para huir sin levantar sospecha alguna; entonces Tamao bostezó suavemente y abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Q-Quién...?... ¿Ren...?—. Musitó con un hilillo de voz, aunque desconcertado.

— Yo...—. Titubeó Ren agradeciendo que al menos la habitación estuviera a oscuras, lo último que le faltaba era que lo pillaran sonrojado con mayor intensidad a un semáforo en alto.

Y como nada salía como debía ese día, Tamao no tuvo mejor idea que prender su lamparita y medio sentarse en su cama.

— Disculpa, no te quise despertar—. Dijo Ren apresuradamente—. Descansa, solo vine a ver si estabas bien... ya me voy.

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Dijo Tamao y checó la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche, pasaba de la media noche.

— No... no, nada—. Dijo Ren—. No me hagas caso, vuelve a dormir.

— Ajá... Ren, no sueles hacer visitas pasada la media noche—. Dijo Tamao y bostezó sin querer—. Así que ya dime lo que está pasando.

— Que no... no pasa nada—. Insistió Ren.

— ¿La prensa?—. Intuyó Tamao.

— No, no es nada parecido.

— ¿Jeanne?—. Siguió Tamao algo cansada del tema.

— Ahm... NO—. Dijo Ren, sintiéndose bastante raro cuando el nombre de su eterno amor no le afectara gran cosa.

—¿Hao?—. Siguió Tamao, pensando que podría seguir toda la noche, en especial porque si Ren no tuviera qué decir, hacía rato se habría marchado.

— ¿Hao?, ¡¿Qué? ¡NO!—. Reaccionó Ren—. ¡Ya te lo dije! acabo de llegar, y no quería irme a dormir sin saber que te encontrabas bien, además no te quise despertar, ¡Fue un accidente, y ya estaba por irme, no tengo idea de qué diantres tiene que hacer Jeanne o Hao aquí y...!

— ¡¿Y por qué estás tan acelerado?—. Dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie casi de un salto; por la rapidez, la vista se le nubló y trastrabilló un poco.

— ¡Tamao!—. Exclamó Ren, en menos de 3 segundos la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

— Wow... no debí pararme tan rápido—. Dijo Tamao sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, y solo entonces se percató de su posición—. Ahm... estoy bien Ren.

— Eh... sí— Dijo él cuando Tamao colocó los brazos contra su pecho—. Disculpa...—. Añadió antes de soltarla.

— Y ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—. Retomó Tamao, aunque no por ello disminuyó el rubor en sus mejillas, Ren respiró cansado.

— No sucede nada, no hay prensa ni nada de lo que dijiste ¿Está bien?—. Respondió Ren—. ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo?

— Ya te lo dije—. Respondió Tamao—. No sueles hacer visitas pasada la media noche, y dos... te conozco, si no sucediera nada, no estarías aquí... así que será mejor que lo digas Ren, no - más - mentiras.

No supo como descifrar el semblante de Ren en ese momento, por breves segundos se vio nervioso, como si realmente escondiera algo; pero lucía diferente; es decir, a juzgar de Tamao Ren no estaba actuando como en la mañana, si podía presumir ... podía decir incluso que Ren se hallaba emocionalmente "expuesto".

— No más mentiras—. Dijo Ren mirando al suelo unos segundos más antes de arriesgarse y tomar la mano de una desprevenida Tamao, que no supo qué hacer exactamente entre el fuerte palpitar en su pecho y la mirada de Ren privándola de razón alguna—. No volveré a hacerlo, de ahora en adelante te lo diré todo... te lo prometo.

— ¿E-E-Estás bien?—. Titubeó como pudo Tamao.

— Yo sé que no quieres hablar de hoy—. Dijo Ren "aprovechando el pánico", sostuvo un poco más su mano y luego la fue dejando muy a su pesar, demorándose todo el tiempo posible—. Y sé que no tengo derecho a... —. Entonces hizo una pausa, no iba a decirlo... no podía—. a inquietarte... pero... te prometo que no sucede nada malo, todo está bien, más que bien.

— O..K —. Dijo Tamao retrayendo su mano hacia sí misma, ladeó entonces la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos algo cohibida (Y sonrojada), cuando Ren se animó a mirarla de nuevo se arrepintió.

— _"No ahora, ¡Lo último que me faltaba!"_—. Pensó Ren retrocediendo inmediatamente; no bien le atacaba el bicho del "amor", venía a golpearlo la "Hormona"—. Ahm... Vuelve a dormir Tamao... disculpa.

Y dicho eso salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Tamao parada en mitad de la habitación, sintiéndose de pronto "abandonada y confusa"; parte de su subconsciente le decía que era una tonta por no aprovechar el momento; y la otra parte repetía incansablemente que estaba bien; que las cosas eran así y así debían seguir.

Ren por su parte no se detuvo hasta estar dando vueltas como león enjaulado en su habitación; preguntas como: ¿Y si se lo digo?... ¿Si le digo lo que he descubierto?... ¿Podría ella sentir lo mismo?, y cosas parecidas iban y venían en su mente; y a todas y cada una de ellas les respondía: "No, no es tiempo"; "No, no me va a creer", "No, no tengo derecho".

¡Era lógico! ¿Qué pensaba al entrar en su habitación? ¿Despertarla y decirle : "Oye adivina qué... me acabo de dar cuenta que me enamoré de tí"?... ¡Nada más carente de lógica!, considerando que ella podría:

a) Ofenderse por creer que jugaba una broma;

b) Tomarlo a él como broma;

c) Reírse de él por la broma o

d) Rechazarlo.

Y a todo ese embrolladero le sumaba la hormona; es decir, ¿Cuántas veces la había mirado sin verla realmente?, imágenes como "la silueta del mal"; la Tamao en aquél trikini en el Marriott, la Tamao corriendo o discutiendo con él en la playa, y por último la de ella con esa pijama corta y cruzada de brazos que... ¡Demonios! ¡Ya suficiente tenía con lo de impetuoso, indeciso, y enojón! ¡No iba a convertirse también en un pervertido!

Ja...casi podía escuchar a Jun burlarse de él y sus embrollos; podía jurar que su hermana le diría, ¿Y? ¿A qué esperas?, son marido y mujer ¿No?; ciertamente comenzaba a dudar sobre los pensamientos "inocentes" de su hermana.

Entre tanta cavilación se dejó caer en su cama... y eso tampoco fue de ayuda, solo de imaginar que días antes ella había dormido junto a él...

... ¡Ah! ¡Demonios, el cabeza de cepillo tenía razón! ¡Amaba complicarse la existencia!

Entonces suspiró... ¿Cómo empezar?... ¿Cómo empezar a demostrar algo que ella daba por fingido?, es decir, ¿Era correcto de buenas a primeras comenzar lo que toda persona enamorada hace normalmente?, ¿Qué es lo que ella iba a pensar de ello?, ¿Qué diría o qué haría al respecto?

En aquél momento en su habitación habría sido fácil decir lo que Jun le había ayudado a descubrir, pero de nuevo iba ¿Con qué derecho?, era absolutamente increíble... al inicio de toda la charada él se consideraba a sí mismo y al contrato de matrimonio como "Fortuna" para alguien como Tamao, es decir... él era el actor más popular de ese año en Japón y algunos otros países (Vamos, ni siquiera podía salir a la esquina de su departamento sin ser asediado por las fans); ella era una simple ciudadana común sin mayor roce social que dos o tres amigos, el del dinero era él, el de los contactos era él... y de pronto, todo lo que consideraba importante, por lo que había trabajado tantos años se volvían... NADA.

Ni su dinero, ni su fama, ni su talento lo hacían sentirse digno de ella.

Pues debía trabajar en ello, se dijo... solo con ese propósito en mente logró dormir esa noche; Tamao por otro lado perdió la noción del tiempo en su propia habitación luego de que Ren se marchara; luego de repetirse una que otra pregunta confusa cayó también dormida; despertando por el renuente y molesto sonido de su alarma del celular.

6 de la mañana... ¡Y si a Ren se le ocurría hacer visitas nocturnas debía de programarse un par de horas antes para dormir y no despertar tan cansada!; soñolienta se fue vistiendo muy lentamente, hasta que espantada tuvo que despertar con todas las de la ley tras ver que ya había pasado una hora... ¡Una hora y el desayuno de Ren ni siquiera estaba en planes!

Cogiendo su bolso y metiendo sus documentos y billetera además de sujetar a ella una bufanda, luego lo dejó sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, extrañándose de primera cuenta por no escuchar los ronquidos de Horo- Horo, extrañándose más cuando no había señal del colchón ni de Horo-Horo en la sala; y quedándose totalmente privada de habla cuando vio a su amigo terminando de poner la mesa y a Ren, ya cambiado, con delantal y sartén en mano, preparando el desayuno.

— ¡Hola Tami! ¡Hasta que despiertas, ya pensaba ir por ti!—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿Y ahora qué...? ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Planeando cómo conquistar el mundo con una sartén y algo de aceite, interesante ¿No?—. Bromeó Horo.

Ren volteó en ese momento.

— Buenos días—. Dijo del modo más encantador que pudo, ya la había visto antes, pero Horo le había salvado de ser atrapado en la madre de los sonrojos, ahora lucía más sereno.

— B-Buenos días—. Contestó ella y checó por inercia su reloj—. ¿Por qué están...? yo estaba viniendo a...

— Anda, anda... es un inocente desayuno—. Dijo Horo tomándola de los hombros empujándola hacia la mesa—. Tu sentadita, tranquilita y cooperando... ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer el desayuno; ah por cierto... no se admiten quejas.

— Quejas por el jugo posiblemente—. Dijo Ren apagando la cocina luego de acomodar lo que había hecho en otros platos.

— Si claro, yo hubiera cocinado los huevos si no te hubieras apoderado uñas y dientes del sartén—. Dijo Horo y luego susurró a Tamao—. Bastante posesivo tu maridito eh... hubieras escuchado el pleito que hubo por la sartén, con las justas y me dejó acercarme a la batidora.

— Tus intentos de ser discreto no funcionan—. Dijo Ren pasándole a Horo dos platos.

— Es sarcasmo... para tu información—. Dijo Horo colocando los platos en la mesa, luego volvió a susurrar—. Pero en serio... me trató como si fuera a incendiar la casa por cocinar un huevo.

Tamao hasta entonces se había mantenido callada, no entendía, ni por qué ese par estaba cocinando, ni por qué precisamente Ren lo estaba haciendo, ni tampoco entendía bien si estaban discutiendo o portándose como dos viejos amigos.

— Ten, he visto que no te comes las partes blandas del huevo...— Dijo Ren y puso un plato en frente de ella—. Si lo prefieres más cocido avísame

Tamao pareció despertar y se cohibió notoriamente cuando tuvo TAN cerca a Ren; rápidamente giró la vista hacia el plato tratando de decidir entre respirar o hablar (Medio decentemente al menos)

— A-Así está bien... g-gracias—. Logró decir sintiéndose acalorada.

Ren sonrió cortamente y fue a dejar los utensilios a su sitio; Horo mientras tanto observaba todo desde "El palco principal"; al picudo siendo amable y cuidadoso y a Tamao bastante sonrojada y nerviosa.

— "Vaya, y solo es un desayuno inocente, no cabe duda... soy un genio"—. Se dijo Horo mientras Ren tomaba su lugar en frente de él y al lado de Tamao.

Esa mañana había pillado a Ren dando vueltas en la sala, a tanta insistencia que lo despertó; lo más extraño del asunto es que no recibió regaños ni susto por respuesta o reacción de Ren; repentinamente el actor lo único que hizo fue preguntarle lo más raro que alguien le había preguntado al despertar ¿Qué crees que es mejor, rosas u otra flor?

Obviamente lo primero que hizo fue reírse; Ren en respuesta lo mandó al diablo; pero tras saber lo que el actor se proponía Horo pasó de la risa a la más grata sorpresa; Ren quería solo comprar flores, y cuando supo que eran para Tamao, hizo lo que todo buen amigo haría... ¡Obligarlo...!; es decir; "MOTIVARLO" a darle los mínimos detalles de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

_"—¡Y un palmo de narices! No voy a discutir contigo de eso"—. Había respondido Ren pensando que habría seguramente perdido la razón para preguntarle opinión a Usui._

_" —¡Ah! ¡Te sonrojaste!"—. Exclamó Horo, Ren le miró asesinamente—."Ok, Ok... paz... y volviendo al tema, ¿No se te ocurre nada más original que un par de flores?" _

_" —¿Qué quieres decir?"—. Dijo Ren._

_"— Oye, sean las que sean las circunstancias, no eres novio sino el M-A-R-I-D-O"—. Dijo Horo._

_"— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"—. Dijo Ren, Horo rodó los ojos._

_"— ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo no?, si en este momento mandas a traer la florería entera, Tamao no lo va a tomar como una atención sino que quieres calmar tu conciencia o algo; no sé... haz otra cosa, inventa algo"_

E inventó el desayuno, aunque surgiera la idea de un sarcasmo por parte de Ren

_"— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Que pinte la casa, que remodele los pisos o que me ponga a cocinar un banquete?"_

_"— ¡ja...ja...ja...! ¡Qué gracioso!—. Ironizó Horo y de pronto le miró como si Ren acabara de decir que descubrió la pólvora—. ¡Oye! ¡Qué buena idea!"_

Y así terminaron con Ren apoyado en la barra y Horo vaciando el refrigerador; cuando Horo anunció la idea del desayuno Ren pensó que mejor iba por las flores; pero entonces Horo le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a freír los huevos... poniendo** MEDIO LITRO** de aceite en el sartén.

_"— ¡Oye vas a quemar la casa!"—. Exclamó Ren iniciando la gresca por la sartén, al final, no supo cómo, pero terminó dándole a Horo la misión de hacer el jugo, y él terminó haciendo el desayuno._

Mientras lo hacía pensó ya más tranquilo que no resultaba siendo tan mala idea; es decir, era algo que Tamao solía hacer; al inicio por obligación, pero él lo estaba haciendo con gusto; sonrió ante la idea; como sonreía ahora que veía a Tamao comer.

— _"Mis ancestros me libren de tener la misma cara de idiota cuando yo me enamore—. Pensó Horo antes de empezar a comer también— ¡Vaya! no cocinas tan mal como creía, Ren... aunque, Tamao te gana con creces._

Tamao se atragantó, recordando la de veces que había fingido no saber cocinar por el simple hecho de fastidiar a Ren y cobrarse algunas cuentas pendientes.

— Sí... seguro—. Dijo Ren tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

— En serio, yo no sé como hace... pero hasta la fecha nadie cocina para mí mejor que ella—. Dijo Horo.

— E-Estas exagerando Horo—. Dijo Tamao—. No es la gran cosa.

— Pero es que...

— ¡Se te va a enfriar! ¡Come!—. Dijo Tamao silenciando a Horo.

Lo siguiente fue que ambos la vieron casi "engullir" la comida

— Has terminado rápido—. Dijo Ren minutos más tarde, Tamao se sonrojó de nuevo ya con su plato vacío, la verdad se había dedicado a comer usándolo de excusa para no hablar.

— Y el del apetito era yo eh...—. Agregó Horo igual de sorprendido, ya que él iba por la mitad de su desayuno.

— Esto... —. Titubeó ella nerviosa—. Es que... tenía mucha hambre y... estaba delicioso.

Entonces se atrevió a mirar a Ren con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo no estaba iniciando

una conversación, simplemente estaba siendo cortés con la persona que había preparado el desayuno (o al menos eso quiso creer), Horo sonrió acomodándose en su asiento y miró a Ren con cara de "te lo dije"; el actor por su parte no pudo evitar su propio sonrojo.

— EJEM—. Carraspeó Horo al ver que Ren seguía lelo.

— Me...—. Reaccionó Ren y carraspeó—. Me alegra que te haya gustado... ¿E-Estás satisfecha? ¿No quieres más?

— No, no gracias—. Respondió Tamao y se ocupó en beber su jugo.

— Oye... despacio, te vas a ahogar—. Dijo Horo, Tamao entre que terminaba de hablar, acabó su jugo en tres tragos.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Gracias a los dos!—.Dijo Tamao y se puso de pie—. En la noche me encargo yo de la cena ¿Sí?... ahora me voy, ¡Se me hace tarde!

Ren y Horo se miraron confusos.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo?—. Dijo Horo cuando ya Tamao estaba camino a su habitación, Ren le siguió también.

— Ah sí, es que tengo trabajo hoy y aún...—. Entonces calló... ¡Rayos! ¡había olvidado lo del auto particular que Hao enviaría! ¡No podía decir que iba a irse en taxi!.

La palabra "trabajo" alertó a Ren, quien rápidamente se puso de mal humor al asociarlo con Hao, Horo se quiso dar un golpe por no acordarse del "pequeño detalle", Tamao superó su nerviosismo y sonrió.

— A-Aún no arreglo mis cosas... je... ¡ya vengo!—. Y cual rayo subió la escalera sintiéndose muy agitada y culpable.

Abajo Horo tuvo que contener a Ren en cuanto éste quiso seguir a Tamao con la mirada más asesina que podía expresar.

— ¡Oye, oye, Calmado! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Piensas ir a iniciar OTRA pelea? ¡Buena idea eh!—. Ironizó Horo empujándolo para atrás— ¡Piensa con la cabeza fría!... mira, ella no va a decir que NO irá a trabajar, así sea con quien sea ni porque le digamos nosotros o el mismo Buda... ¿Ok?, ahora, es tu elección ponerte a discutir con ella y agriarnos el día a todos O... actuar con inteligencia.

Le costó y le costó mucho calmar al toro embravecido; pero al final Ren cedió (Para fortuna de todos), arriba Tamao luchaba consigo misma y de paso con el pomo de la puerta.

— Vamos, solo tienes que bajar y salir—. Se animaba por sexta vez, pero en serio no quería toparse con Ren; ya había estado lo suficientemente nerviosa en el desayuno; el plan original era que él saliera a su rutina de ejercicios, ella hacía el desayuno y mientras él se cambiaba, ella se iba; listo... no se veían ni nada; pero no... por enésima vez nada salía como debía.—. Solo una atención... solo fue una atención y no debería sentirme así... ... vamos Tamao, solo baja, ¡Baja ya!

Y decidida salió de su habitación; no obstante no bien había puesto un pie en las escaleras vio a Ren que subía... ¿En serio podía tener tan mala suerte? ¡hasta parecía invocarlo con el pensamiento!

Y el hecho Ren había estado espiando al pie de la escalera hasta que escuchó que ella abría la puerta, entonces simuló subir.

— ¿Ya estás lista?—. Dijo Ren colocándose estratégicamente en medio de la escalera y con gesto de príncipe encantador.

— Ahm... sí—. Dijo Tamao intentando no mirarle a los ojos—. Y ya me voy... es tarde, muy tarde, ¡Nos vemos Ren!

Pero cuando intentó pasar Ren lo impidió y para sorpresa de Tamao le sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿En serio llevas mucha prisa?—. Preguntó de buen talante.

— Sí... mucha, si no me voy ahora no creo que...—. Dijo Tamao y Ren chasqueó los dedos.

— Llegarás tarde... en ese caso te llevo—. Dijo Ren y Tamao sintió el alma en el piso y la boca muy abierta—. Anda vamos...

— Ehm... no, no... es decir... no hace falta y...

Repentinamente Ren la cogió del brazo suavemente y comenzó a bajar con ella.

— Y nada... si tienes que llegar a tiempo, no me hago problema en llevarte... además la compañía de Hao no está lejos de Kyo's Management—. Dijo Ren.

— ¡P-Pero!

— Además así me quedo más tranquilo—. Dijo Ren de muy buen humor—. Quién sabe si siguen espiando... mejor me aseguro de que llegues a salvo donde "Hao".

Tuvo muchas ganas de preguntar a Ren si estaba con fiebre, o de comprobarlo ella misma, ¿De cuándo a esa parte se mostraba tan asequible con que ella fuera a trabajar con Hao, incluso pensaba que le armaría lío luego de su pelea con Hao la noche anterior, pero entonces Horo intervino.

— Aw qué tiernos... ¡Al menos despídanse!

— Pero es que...

— Llevaré a Tamao a su trabajo, ¿Necesitas ir a un lugar por el centro? puedo llevarte—. Dijo Ren.

— No, gracias... paso, ayer ya vi a Pilika y no tengo ánimos de ver a Chocolove, si no les importa pienso holgazanear todo el día... o revisar mi proyecto, ¿Tami puedo usar el ordenador?, prometo que mi USB no tiene virus.—. Dijo Horo.

— Eh.. sí, claro Horo... —. Dijo Tamao y entonces miró a Ren—. Ren yo creo que...

— Creo que se nos va a hacer más tarde si no salimos ya—. La interrumpió Ren y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la cogió de los hombros, como haría cualquier esposo, Horo le dirigió una mirada cómplice, y salió con ella.

— Parece un niño... en fin; ¡A holgazanear!—. Se dijo Horo orgulloso de su buena acción.

Afuera Tamao no dejaba de preguntarse por la actitud de Ren, de buenas a primeras estaba siendo atento; cordial... hasta cariñoso con ella, como pocas veces hacía le había abierto la puerta y lo único que faltaba era que la acomodara él mismo en el asiento.

— Ren, en serio no tienes que llevarme—. Dijo aún fuera del coche, él ni sonrió ni frunció el ceño.

— No se hace daño a nadie Tamao, anda sube—. Dijo Ren.

— Hao iba a mandar un coche por mí—. Dijo Tamao—. No sería cortés dejar que venga en vano...

— Ah el coche... si vino, y lo despedí—. Dijo Ren de lo más natural.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

— Lo despedí... estaba subiendo a avisarte, lo lógico sería que siendo mi esposa tuvieras un auto propio, de lo contrario lo lógico es que te lleve adonde tengas que ir—. Dijo Ren.

— No tenías que hacerlo—. Dijo Tamao.

— Pero quería hacerlo—. Dijo Ren—. En realidad quería cerciorarme que llegaras bien a la compañía de "Hao", de lo contrario no habría estado tranquilo todo el día.

— Pero puedo ir sola... además, no es cierto que Kyo's Management esté cerca—. Dijo Tamao.

— No tanto, pero tampoco tan lejos... ya sube, se hace tarde—. Dijo Ren.

— En serio no sé qué se te ha metido hoy—. Dijo Tamao en señal de rendición antes de subir, Ren mientras tanto estaba muy contento porque la idea de Horokeu hubiera resultado.

— Ah mira... se quedaron estos dos cd's de esa otra noche—. Dijo Ren tras encontrar dos cd's en el hueco lateral de su asiento—. ¿Quieres escuchar alguno?

— Si no... no entendemos lo que dicen—. Dijo Tamao reacia a colaborar en una conversación, entonces vio como Ren miraba hacia abajo y se sintió mal, después de todo no tenía por qué tratarlo mal ¿O sí?—. El... el azul no lo escuchamos—. Respondió y Ren sonrió de nuevo colocando enseguida el CD, Tamao ladeó la mirada "Al menos con música de por medio no tenemos que charlar"

Ladeó la vista por la ventana mientras Ren conducía; ni siquiera se percataba de que iban a velocidad media; Ren por su parte no sabía a ciencia cierta qué decir; de vez en cuando desviaba su atención y la veía perdida en sus pensamientos, minutos después ni siquiera se percató de que había descendido el volumen.

— ¿De...?... ¿De qué estás escribiendo, Tamao?—. Se animó a preguntar y ella volteó a verlo con gesto confuso.

— "¿Me habrá hablado a mí?"—. Pensaba Tamao, Ren tenía la mirada en la pista—. "Quizá solo me lo imaginé"

— ¿Es un secreto?—. Preguntó Ren y ella volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?—. Preguntó ella.

— Tus escritos...—. Dijo Ren

— ¿M-Mis escritos?—. Repitió ella y sacudió su cabeza—. Esto... perdona, no estaba prestando atención.

— Estás... corrigiendo tu historia ¿No?—. Dijo Ren y Tamao asintió.

— A-Algo... aún falta mucho—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿Y de qué trata?

— _"¿De qué se trata?... de..."_—. Pensó Tamao y ahogó un suspiro—. _"... lo que pronto será un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo..."_

— ¿Tamao?—. Dijo Ren al verla ida de nuevo.

— ¡Eh!—. Reaccionó ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Preguntó Ren.

— ¡N-Nada!... esto... jeje, es que tenías razón, es un secreto jeje...—. Rió Tamao.

— Lo he pensado... hasta hoy no he leído nada de lo que haces—. Dijo Ren con la vista serena al frente.

— ¿A-A qué viene eso?—. Titubeó Tamao.

— Curiosidad—. Dijo Ren—. Debe de ser algo bueno.

Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse

— ¿Me lo enseñarás cuando esté terminado?—. Preguntó él.

— S-Si quieres leerlo...—. Logró responder Tamao ya lo bastante nerviosa como para no apretar sus mano en su regazo.

— Quiero...—. Dijo Ren y aprovechó que Tamao tenía toda su atención en él para sonreírle—. Me gustaría mucho.

— O-Ok...—. Logró decir Tamao mirando con insistencia el camino, como si con mirarlo se hiciera más corto... "Calma, calma... solo está siendo cortés ¿No?, seguro que todavía se siente culpable por ayer y... sí, eso debe de ser, calma Tamao... ¡Respira!".

— ¿Estarás toda la mañana en tu trabajo?—. Siguió Ren.

— ¿Eh?... sí, voy atrasada con mis escritos y... bueno, quiero reponerlo—. Dijo Tamao.

— Y en la tarde...

— En la tarde... también estaré ocupada—. Interrumpió Tamao—. Es que... no creo que termine todo solo en la mañana.

Vio el rostro de Ren pasar de la serenidad al enojo y luego a la neutralidad, eso ya de por sí era muy extraño; más cuando en tono aparentemente normal, Ren retomó la conversación.

— Entiendo... el empeño es una de tus cualidades—. Dijo Ren, Tamao por poco y resbaló de su asiento a causa de la impresión del repentino halago—. Es bueno ser así, pero no exageres... puedes enfermar.

— ¿Ren?—. Le llamó ella.

— Dime...—. Respondió Ren mientras doblaba una esquina.

— No... no te ofendas, pero estás... muy raro—. Dijo Tamao con toda la sinceridad posible.

Y nuevamente para agravar su confusión, Ren sonrió de lado antes de mirarle con amabilidad.

— ¿Ah sí?... no lo había notado—. Dijo Ren.

— Estás muy... pacífico...—. Se le escapó a Tamao—. Esto... no quise decir que...

— ¿Me prefieres cuando discuto contigo?—. Dijo Ren y ante la cara roja cual farol de Tamao no pudo menos que reír.

— ¡Ahí vas! ¡No te rías!—. Se quejó ella pensando que todo había sido treta de Ren para picarle la curiosidad.

— Bien, bien... me detengo—. Dijo Ren—. No sabía que te gustara tanto discutir conmigo.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!—. Dijo Tamao.

— Pero no te gusto en mi versión pacífica—. Dijo Ren con toda doble intención, en eso llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, Tamao titubeaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta atinada y que desviara el tema, la cuestión era que solo era capaz de decir una tras otra incoherencia, entonces Ren se detuvo.

— ¡No, es que...! ¡Yo...! yo...—. Seguía titubeando Tamao y él sonrió, arruinando su pobre intento de decir una frase medianamente coherente.

— Si es lo contrario—. Dijo Ren acercándose un poco, Tamao instintivamente se hundió en su asiento—. Eso quiere decir que te gusto.

Tamao no pudo menos que contener el aire y hundirse en su asiento, Ren le miraba sumamente sereno y con media sonrisa en el rostro, máscara perfecta ante sus propios nervios; estaba a una cercanía tal que Tamao estaba segura que podía oír su respiración; forzosamente el corazón se le detuvo y la sangre fue directo a teñir sus mejillas de un violento rosa.

— ¿Tienes calor?—. Preguntó Ren y Tamao se sobrecogió.

— No...—. Logró decir ella, pero pensaba alarmada: _"¿Qué está haciendo?... Ren ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

Entonces lo vio acercarse más, ella estaba sumamente tiesa, luego su corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza, ya cuando la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente, Tamao cerró los ojos casi por instinto; la posición, la cercanía y la actitud tan extraña de Ren hacían pensar que iba a besarla; pero no habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando sintió una presencia cerca, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Ren semi inclinado sobre ella.

— ¿Qué...?

— Primer paso al subir a un auto luego de cerrar la puerta—. Dijo Ren, Tamao escuchó un "clic" y luego se topó con la media sonrisa de Ren, ya enderezado en su sitio—. Siempre abróchate el cinturón de seguridad.

— _"¡Por todos los cielos...! ¡Qué susto!"_—. Suspiró Tamao.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?...—. Preguntó Ren mientras ponía en marcha el coche—. ¡Estás toda roja!

— E-Es... ¡Es el calor!—. Respondió Tamao, Ren estuvo a punto de decir _"Pero si dijiste que no tenías"._

— En ese caso abriré tu ventana—. Dijo Ren y Tamao creyendo que iba a inclinarse de nuevo prácticamente saltó en su asiento.

— ¡No! ¡yo puedo sola!—. Dijo Tamao apretando los botones en su puerta; subiendo y bajando el volumen, inclinando su asiento hacia adelante y luego echándolo para atrás, por último hizo que el encendedor lateral brincara sobre ella logrando quemarle la mano—. ¡AU!

El gritito fue antesala de un frenazo en seco; Ren inmediatamente detuvo el auto cerca de la acera y colocó el freno de mano.

— ¡Tamao!—

— ¡Ay, qué daño!—. Se quejó Tamao luego de que el encendedor cayera al piso del auto.

— ¡¿Qué cosa intentabas hacer?—. Dijo Ren cogiéndola de los brazos y cerciorándose de que estuviera bien.

— ¡Trataba de abrir la ventana!—. Se quejó Tamao.

— ¡Eso pude haberlo hecho yo!—. Le riñó Ren; que en serio se había asustado cuando vio que el encendedor saltaba sobre Tamao.

— ¡No me grites!, ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan tantos botones en este auto!—. Exclamó Tamao comenzando a lagrimear y a cubrir su mano derecha con la izquierda.

— Te quemaste, dame tu mano, déjame ver—. Dijo Ren tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda, y aunque estuvo a punto de responder enojado, tomó un breve respiro y la cogió de los hombros—. Por favor, solo quiero ver que estás bien...

Entonces pese a la reticencia de la joven la hizo abrir su mano, y ahí estaba la huella del encendedor marcándose rojiza sobre su piel.

— Iremos a una farmacia por una pomada ¿Sí?...—. Dijo Ren—. No te asustes no es grave, pero seguro debe doler... mantén abierta tu mano

Entonces encendió de nuevo el auto, en su asiento Tamao tenía la mano abierta y apoyada con el dorso para abajo sobre su regazo, se sentía tremendamente tonta, ¡Solo por ponerse nerviosa había armado tremendo revuelo y hasta se había quemado!; ¡Todo por hacerse ideas que no eran!...

_"Tonta... eso me pasa a mí por TONTA"._

Sin querer gimoteó un par de veces más, Ren que había estado pensando en la ubicación de la farmacia más cercana, la escuchó sollozar, y al voltear la vio con las mejillas sumamente rosas, el ceño fruncido y la mirada acuosa... "Vamos, se supone que a partir de hoy todo sería diferente... ¿Pero qué debo hacer?"

La voz de Jun vino como corolario a su mente... "Lo que toda persona normal enamorada hace", entonces colocó de nuevo el freno de mano, y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿T-Te duele mucho?—. Preguntó.

— No...—. Respondió Tamao en un hipido, esforzándose por no sollozar.

Tamao no lloraba precisamente por el dolor, sino por haber actuado por nervios y por sentirse como una tonta en ese momento; fue entonces que Ren volvió a acercarse y tomó su rostro con las manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

— Por favor no llores...—. Susurró Ren—. Ya pasó... ya pasó...

— R-Ren...—. Murmuró ella asombrada por la suavidad de su toque y de su voz.

— No estoy molesto ¿Sí?—. Dijo Ren acariciando su mejilla—. Solo me asusté... ¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco...—. Logró decir Tamao y ya no supo qué pensar de la sonrisa que Ren le mostró.

— No demoraremos, solo será una pequeña parada—. Dijo Ren, y antes de regresar al volante golpeteó para abajo la nariz de Tamao.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta llegar a la farmacia, Ren fue el que bajó y Tamao aprovechó para respirar profundo, entre que Ren estaba en la farmacia aprovechó también su tiempo a solas para poder mandar un mensaje de Texto a Hao, especialmente al ver el GRAN retraso que ya tenía; un simple "Estoy en camino", y "SEND", casi por arte de magia Ren regresó.

— Vamos dame la mano—. Dijo Ren abriendo el paquete—. Avísame si duele ¿Sí?, si te haces la valiente puedo hacerte daño...

— O-Ok—. Dijo Tamao y estiró el brazo hacia él, Ren entonces colocó un poco de la crema blanca en su mano y con cuidado la fue colocando en la quemadura—. Ouch...

— Disculpa...

— No... no te preocupes—. Dijo Tamao.

— Esto te protegerá unas 4 horas al menos, reducirá el dolor, pero no por eso puedes abusar y hacer demasiado con esa mano—. Dijo Ren mientras expandía la crema—. En cuatro horas vuélvelo a aplicar con cuidado... ¿Estás segura que es muy necesario ir a trabajar hoy?

— Esto... sí, es...

— Ok...—. Dijo Ren resignado—. En todo caso no abuses.

— E-Está dejando de doler—. Dijo Tamao.

— Mira como pongo la crema—. Dijo Ren—. Cuando lo hagas tú, no frotes, solo espárcelo con cuidado... me lo dijo el farmacéutico, en realidad no soy ningún experto.

— Ren...—. Trató de decir Tamao.

— Ya está...—. Interrumpió Ren cuando la crema fue absorbida, entonces fue su turno de sonrojarse al notar la mirada de Tamao sobre él—. Eh... esto, quizá sea mejor idea ir a un hospital y...

— Ren...—. Le llamó Tamao por segunda vez.

— No, no, no es exageración—. Siguió Ren—. Quizá automedicar no sea buena idea.

— Ren...—. Dijo Tamao enterneciéndose.

— Han habido casos en los que la automedicación agrava la situación... insisto en que el médico...—. Siguió Ren ya sonando como un reverendo paranoico.

— ¡REN!—. Dijo Tamao tratando de no reírse en el intento.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Comenzó a arder? ¿Te duele?—. Preguntó Ren atropelladamente.

— Ren... no, no me duele solo... Gracias...—. Dijo ella muy suavemente y sonrió de igual manera.

— D-Descuida—. Dijo Ren.

Se formó un tierno momento entre ambos, Tamao gozaba del alivio que la crema le brindaba a su mano, y del calorcillo raro tenía la mano de Ren sujetando su muñeca, Ren se había quedado muy quieto, sintió un palpitar algo acelerado en su pecho, era incapaz de soltarla, ni tampoco podía quitar la mirada de la suya... hasta que...

¡Usted tiene un mensaje!

La voz de operadora los distrajo, y fue Tamao la primera en soltarse para atender su celular, Ren se reprochó su propia lentitud, mientras la veía revisar su celular con cierto nerviosismo y guardarlo rápido.

— Ejem... ya debes estar retrasada—. Comentó Ren y ella asintió.

— T-Tú también... a... a esta hora ya estarías con Anna normalmente—. Dijo Tamao.

— No precisamente, Anna... digamos que anda algo distraída—. Dijo Ren encendiendo de nuevo el auto—.

— ¿Distraída?—. Preguntó Tamao.

— Ella era una especie de adicta al trabajo... o al menos hasta hace poco—. Dijo Ren volviendo a su ruta—. Ahora delega funciones... no sé, es extraño... pero también la veo algo más serena.

— Podría decirse que solo tú y yo le damos qué hacer—. Comentó Tamao.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer?—. Dijo Ren, Tamao no contestó de momento—. Puede ser...

— Ella... la señorita Anna se preocupa por ti—. Dijo Tamao.

— En mi versión arrogante diría que es su trabajo hacerlo—. Dijo Ren—. Como la de todo mánager... pero, creo que Anna es distinta.

— ¿Te refieres a que significa algo así como una... amiga?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Sí... puede decirse—. Dijo Ren—. Cuando entré en Kyo's Management no solía confiar en las personas, creo que la única excepción siempre fue Anna.

— ¿Tenías miedo?

— ¿Eh?

— A confiar en la gente.

— No ese tipo de miedo... el medio en el que estoy no es siempre sincero Tamao—. Dijo Ren—. A veces no debes estar atento de tus enemigos... ellos al menos son sinceros, en cambio los rostros amables suelen esconder segundas intenciones.

— No siempre—. Dijo Tamao.

— Ahm... sí, tienes razón "No siempre", pero... es difícil distinguirlos cuando recién empiezas o cuando conoces a alguien—. Explicó Ren—. Lo mismo me sucedió cuando...

De pronto guardó silencio.

— ¿Cuándo...?—. Apremió Tamao.

— Nada...—. Dijo Ren, pero Tamao insistió de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo—. Ok... me pasó cuando te conocí.

— Ah...—. Musitó ella—. Bueno... no fue una presentación muy tradicional o... normal, por decirlo así... aunque tú no fuiste precisamente cortés.

— Bueno... tú me vomitaste encima—. Rió Ren y ella enrojeció.

— ¡Me maree!, además... tú... tú... yo te dije que me dejaras pararme y tú de terco no lo permitiste.

— Créelo o no te estaba cuidando... la aeromoza dijo que no caminaras—. Dijo Ren, entonces la vio con

toda la intención de replicar—. Ok... tienes razón, no fui precisamente cortés contigo.

— La... la verdad yo estaba muy apenada cuando desperté sola en el avión—. Dijo Tamao—. ¡vaya lío había armado!

— Jajajaja... yo no podía creer cuando fuiste a mi habitación en el hotel—. Dijo Ren, Tamao enrojeció—. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar pensar que ibas a vomitar de nuevo.

— Ja-Ja—. Dijo ella apenada.

— Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo ¿Sabes?—. Dijo Ren con la vista al frente, Tamao abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Me gustaría regresar a ese día como soy ahora... nos habríamos evitado muchos malos tragos.

— Por...¿P-por qué dices eso?

— Ya te lo he dicho antes... la forma en que te he tratado antes no me causa ningún tipo de orgullo Tamao—. Explicó Ren—. Me desquité muchas frustraciones que no tenían nada que ver contigo, muchas cosas que hice o dije no eran necesarias y conseguí lastimarte.

— Yo... te dije que no guardaba rencor, Ren... lo dije en serio...—. Dijo Tamao.

— Lo sé...—. Dijo Ren—. Y aunque no termino por entenderlo, lo agradezco... ojalá pudiera compensar en algo todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

Entonces llegaron, pese a la reticencia de Ren, al estacionamiento de la compañía de Hao; Tamao comenzó a ordenar sus cosas; de pronto el tiempo le había parecido corto, pese a saber que estaba retrasada, su inconsciente le enviaba la sensación de querer seguir en el auto, con Ren, conversando... y entonces lo vio ausente; la mirada perdida en algún punto del estacionamiento, algo nerviosa respiró hondo antes de decidirse a hablar.

— Si... si sirve de algo, te repito que yo no estoy molesta contigo—. Dijo Tamao—. Salvo cuando me mientes.

— Tú no, pero yo sí—. Dijo Ren como autómata—. No entiendo muchas cosas, principalmente no entiendo cómo es que hasta hoy no me has enterrado vivo por todo lo que te he hecho.

— E-Éramos... extraños Ren, es natural desconfiar de los extraños...—. Dijo Tamao.

— Tú no desconfías—. Dijo Ren.

— No lo creas...—. Dijo Tamao "No tienes idea"—. La diferencia es que yo no solía sociabilizar muy seguido, así que confiar o no, no era parte de mis preocupaciones... mi círculo de amigos circundaba solo alrededor de Pilika, Horokeu y...

— Chocolatín—. Completó Ren.

— Chocolove—. Corrigió Tamao—. Luego de ellos... apareciste tú—. Se formó un breve espacio de silencio en los que Tamao bajó la mirada—. Luego Hao, y la señorita Anna... y... bueno creo que sobre confianza tampoco salgo muy bien parada que digamos, ya ves lo que pasó con Chocolove.

— Tiene suerte de no haberse cruzado más conmigo—. Dijo Ren—. Digamos que Horo-Horo no es el único que quiere aclarar un par de "asuntos" con el moreno, si no hubiera sido por él...

Tamao entristeció súbitamente, Ren por suerte aún tenía la mirada fija al frente; ella por su parte no entendía ¿Por qué se sentía triste con ese comentario?, iba y tenía la idea de cambiar de tema; pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Si entiendo... si no hubiera sido por él, nada de esto habría sucedido—. Dijo Tamao con voz apagada, Ren giró a verla encontrándola muy triste... ¿Y ahora qué había sucedido?—. Sí... tienes razón, si Chocolove no me hubiera engañado y no hubiera vendido mi casa, no habría viajado nunca a Seúl y... tendríamos nuestras vidas normales... como antes, en especial tú.

— No—. Dijo Ren luego de meditarlo unos segundos, Tamao volteó a mirarlo, él se sentía más cómodo de decir aquello con la vista fija en el camino del estacionamiento; aunque no pudo controlar exitosamente el sonrojo—. Yo iba a decir que si no hubiera sido por él, tú no habrías tenido que sufrir tanto... en ese punto de la historia yo soy quien menos importa, por el contrario tú tuviste que pasar muchas dudas y mucha desesperación a causa de lo que hizo... eso es lo que Horo-Horo no le perdona...

— Sí, pero Horo-Horo...

— Y yo tampoco—. Interrumpió Ren—. Aunque si de gente que te ha perjudicado se trata... aunque Chocolatín se lleva la corona, yo no me quedo atrás.

"Ya fue suficiente Ren", se dijo a sí mismo, con todas esas palabras solo haría que Tamao se sintiera mal por él, pero la conversación había hecho que recordara la forma en la que él y Tamao se habían conocido, y la forma en que se había comportado con ella, cosas que quería olvidar, pero que cada vez que intentaba dar un paso adelante, ahora más que sabía que amaba a esa mujer, siempre regresaba como amargo recordatorio de que no era digno de ella.

Una mala jugada de su imaginación le dio la sensación de que la puerta del auto se cerraba _"Es mejor, así"_; pensó imaginando que Tamao se había bajado ya;_ "No tiene el deber de decir nada después de todo"_, incapaz de mirarla marcharse al encuentro de Hao, cerró brevemente los ojos y después cogió del mango de la caja de cambios dispuesto a irse; cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de golpe y sorprenderse hasta el grado de perder el habla cuando vio a Tamao todavía en el asiento del copiloto, con la mirada apenada pero brillante, con las mejillas rosadas y una pequeña sonrisa queriendo nacer en sus labios.

— Ren, por favor ya no digas cosas así—. Dijo Tamao presionando su mano—. Por favor...

— Tamao...

— ¿No puedes darme ese gusto?—. Dijo ella con dulzura y él se sonrojó, volteando su mano para sujetar la de ella; entonces eran dos los sonrojados.

El momento era propicio, él solo debía inclinarse un poco y besarla como había querido hacerlo desde la noche anterior; sería el acto necesario para revelar la verdad al fin; pero no... no debía hacer eso solo como un acto mecánico, un acto nacido del momento como en la premiere; debía ser algo que los dos quisieran, algo que los dos supieran... y en ese momento Ren supo diferenciar entre lo que él quería y lo que Tamao verdaderamente ofrecía.

Tamao mientras tanto estaba en el limbo, flotando en una nube ajena al tiempo y al espacio, ni siquiera estaba teniendo sus típicos pensamientos contradictorios, simplemente era consciente de la mano de Ren sujetando la suya, hasta que de un momento a otro se vio presa de un remolino de sensaciones en todo el cuerpo cuando él depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

— No volveré a mencionarlo—. Dijo Ren—. Ya ... no me mires así, lo prometo... no volveré a pensar en eso.

— ¿Estás seguro?—. Dijo Tamao y Ren levantó la mano derecha como "jurando".

Tamao entonces tomó sus cosas y la pomada y bajó del auto.

— Que tengas un buen día—. Dijo Tamao a son de despedida.

— Tú también—. Respondió Ren.

Ella asintió alegre y le hizo un breve adiós con la mano sana para luego girar sobre sí misma lista para irse a la oficina, y presentar como excelente excusa su mano herida para justificar su tardanza, cuando de pronto.

— Tamao...

Casi por reflejo volteó y tras ver a Ren inclinarse un poco hacia adelante se acercó a la ventana, entonces él sonrió.

— 感謝您的...我愛你—. Dijo Ren y Tamao ladeó la cabeza en señal de no entender absolutamente nada, y menos se explicaba que Ren se sonrojada tras decir aquello y que al verla a ella riera como niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—. Dijo Tamao y Ren volvió hacia el volante.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí... TU, en ese idioma raro. ¿Qué dijiste?—. Dijo Tamao.

— No es un idioma raro—. Dijo Ren—. Es mi idioma natal.

— ¿Chino?...—. Preguntó Tamao, él asintió—. Ok... ¿Y qué me dijiste?

— Se te hace tarde, Tamao—. Dijo Ren de muy buen humor, Tamao achinó los ojos.

— ¡Seguro me dijiste "cabeza de pollo" o algo parecido en chino!—. Se quejó la joven.

— Te diré qué... —. Sonrió Ren—. Averígualo... me harías un GRAN favor.

— ¡No es justo!, ¡Anda Ren, dime!—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¡Te lo encargo!—. Respondió Ren y sin previo aviso aceleró dejando a Tamao picada de la curiosidad e indignada por imaginarse que Ren le hubiera dicho uno de sus apodos ¡Y ahora en chino! ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

— ¡AAAH! ¡Como me desespera!—. Exclamó Tamao en mitad del estacionamiento.

En el colmo de la ironía ni siquiera se acordaba el sonido de las palabras, ¡Ni siquiera podría preguntarle a Hao o a Jun!, no al menos sin pasar vergüenza, ¿Y qué si era "cabeza de pollo"?, mal dicho o mal pronunciado finalmente bien podría traducirse de una forma peor.

— Ya va a ver—. Se dijo Tamao casi con fuego en los ojos—. Le sacaré el significado de esas palabras... ¡Así sea a golpes!—. Exclamó apretando en puño su mano herida y acto seguido exclamando por el dolor producido.

Mientras tanto Ren conducía ya camino a Kyo's Management, bastante relajado si debía admitirlo, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo se sentiría cuando le dijera a Tamao toda la verdad; comenzaba a pensar también en cómo se sentiría si ella le correspondía... si era sincero, hasta la fecha nunca había sido correspondido... lo cual resultaba hasta irónico, pero cierto.

Minutos después desechó la idea de la mente, debía pensar en positivo, y debía proyectar que debía reunir valor para decir lo que debía decir.

—"我愛你"—. Pensó Ren—. 我愛你, Tamao... 我愛你—. Terminó diciendo con la esperanza de poder decirlo pronto en un lenguaje que ella comprendiera, de la forma más sincera y... quizá... con algo más que palabras.

Sonrió antes de acelerar de nuevo, aunque ahora sonara a poco había dado un gran paso... _"Por algo se empieza"_, pensó antes de girar el timón.

...

...

...

...

**..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o..**

**..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o..**

**..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o..**

...

...

...

...

**Hola Chicas.**

**Por fin luego de un larguísimo plazo de espera, por el que pido muchas disculpas de su parte; por FIN traje la actualización, buscando hacerla lo suficientemente extensa, puesto que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, (Tranquilas, tampoco me voy a demorar un año XD), y bueno, como siempre abierta a sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han ayudado como no tienen idea, no solo como motivación a seguir escribiendo, sino como motivación para mi día a día, las quiero mucho.!**

**Ahora me queda solo agradecerles infinitamente toda la paciencia que están teniendo, en verdad muchas gracias, muchas gracias por ello, :), siguiendo un poco la idea de otro de mis fics, decidí que Ren "hablara" literalmente en chino en este fic también y ahora les digo lo que significaron sus palabras:**

_**Frase que dice Ren:**_**感謝您的****...****我愛你****, se pronuncia: "Kashinienda... u-anyi" (o algo parecido), y quiere decir: "Gracias por ser como eres..." (Y lo más importante :)! n.n!)... **_**"Te amo..."**_

**Por lo tanto, cuando Ren está en su auto camino a Kyo's Management, repite la última parte :"****我愛你****, Tamao...****我愛你****"; lo que está diciendo es "Te amo, Tamao... te amo" :)... POR FIN lo dijo ¬¬, aunque a medias :), ya es un avance XD!...**

**Ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de cierto pendiente que he dejado al aire u.u (los gemelos), así que posiblemente, sin llegar a vaticinar nada en concreto, el siguiente capítulo trate más de ese par... no creo que pueda juntarlos al fin, pero al menos ya le toca aparecer a Yoh. (Es totalmente injusto que haya dejado de lado a Yoh y hasta a Chocolove hice aparecer ¬¬! XD...), bueno si lo notan estoy de muy buen humor , algo cansada, pero de buen humor.**

**Y me toca responder los reviews!**

**allá voy**

**Las quiero, muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Besoss!**

_**Pao-Hale20**_

**Posdata: Un gracias adelantado a M0m0-chan o Roxi-Chan :D, por el dibujo que hizo de la historia :D!**

**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.-.****.-.-**

**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.-.****.-.-**

**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.-.****.-.-**

**Fernanda Uchiha Tao.-** ¡Hola! ¡muchísimas gracias!, je... y ahora creo que merezco un doble y más grande "¡YA ERA HORA!" u.u!... (esta vida de universidad es apremiante u.u) sé que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero espero de corazón que no haya desanimado a la historia en sí , no ha sido por no querer actualizar sino por no tener tiempo de escribir... prácticamente tengo 3 horas libres al día que uso para comer y dormir un poco o hacer alguna tarea XD (Wuju que linda rutina u.u— sarcasmo entre líneas—), pero bueno n.n!, sobre la historia, decidí ya dejar de tener confundido a Ren (Suficientes capítulos se las ha pasado así) :) de modo que ahora que sabe lo que quiere... dará batalla al igual que Hao, ni sé qué va a salir de todo eso ... jaaa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :), muchísimas gracias por tu review!... besosss!

**Roxi-chan.-** ¡Hey! Hola pequeña! te lo agradezco mucho, sabes?, en ese entonces cuando actualicé por última vez estaba aún muy triste... y no creas eh, que aún a veces me siento nostálgica, pero, siento a ese picarón de mi primo muy cerca, creo que llegamos a cierto punto en el que su recuerdo nos hace sentirlos muy cerca a esas personas que quisimos mucho ¿No te parece? y tienes razón, ellos en donde estén tu mamita, Lila y mi primo... ya no sufren y al contrario velan por nosotros, hoy más que nunca siento cerca a mi primo, y tú también trata de sentir a tus seres queridos, poco a poco va pasando. Lila... la otra pequeña de la que no me pude despedir, siempre que pensemos en ella, aunque yo nunca la conocí en persona, recordémosla con cariño, siempre con cariño :D ... Bueno Roxi ya me pudo el sentimentalismo XD!, ahora espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :D!, un poquito de todo cada cosa puse, ya que me he demorado olímpicamente creo yo u.u!... (Si mucho, me lloverán tomates aparte de mi conciencia XD). Muchas gracias por el review y obviooo! por tu dibujo tan lindo que hiciste :D en verdad te agradezco mucho!, ya veré como hago, pero creo que volveré a dibujar :O!... hace mucho que no lo hago!, (Creo que me inspiraste :D), bueno pequeña! ¡Cuídate mucho! besosss!

**Tinavb.- ** En verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras en el último review, en realidad ha sido una pérdida inconsolable, afortunadamente el tiempo y la resignación están haciendo su trabajo, aunque el vacío quizá no se llene del todo por mucho tiempo que pase, creo que aprendo día a día a vivir con él, lo siento cerca y eso es bonito. n.n! ahora sobre el fic, uhmmm sobre Jeanne y Horo, uhm, no lo he pensado seriamente, pero creo que Horo no tiene mayor reparo de ponerla en su sitio y obligarla a darse cuenta que es una simple mortal XD... y POR FIN Ren sabe lo que siente... aunque no por ello deje de complicarse la existencia, pero al menos ya no está confundido XD , Hao definitivamente se ha puesto las pilas, lo dicho, TODAS queremos un Hao XD!... muchas Gracias Tina, de ánimo estoy mucho mejor a Dios gracias, aun queda mucho por hacer y mucho que dar, paso a pasito :D... cuídate mucho, espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado!, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, ¡Besosss y hasta la próxima!

**Stellar BS:** ¡Hey!... Stellar! creo que una de las cosas que me ayudaron y me elevaron el ánimo han sido los reviews, en serio y hablo por aquél entonces, como por ahora que vuelvo a leerlos, siento en verdad todo su cariño y eso me reconforta enormemente, me ayudó bastante y poco a poco, día con día y paso a paso he llegado a aceptarlo, siempre lo voy a querer y siempre agradeceré los días que estuvimos juntos., y algún día lo veré... lo veré de nuevo :D.

Ahora sobre el fic... si, de hecho Ren da a entender lo que siente (Solito se complica!), solo que no lo dice y se avala en no saber lo que siente, (Hasta este capi al menos XD), el problema es que la hace sufrir... y no siempre se puede formar algo bonito con un pasado así, pero bueno, eso se verá después XD... hehehe mejor ni hablemos de diario de galanes, que creo que voy bajo 0 XD!... franco, estoy crítica, no porque no hayan XD sino por los que hay! XD

Yo personalmente me divertí mucho por lo de Horo y Jeanne XD, ella es o cree que es una princesa o algo por el estilo y que todos le deben pleitesía, como dije a Tinavb... Horo la bajó a llano, el mensaje fue : "Oye, bájate de tu nube... si a tí te hablo SIMPLE MORTAL" xD... JAJAJA Tamao pese a que en el fic la hago un poco más resistente a los golpes de la vida, aún es una chica recatada XD... así que... temo que mientras su corazón palpite por Ren no aprovechará el momento XD (Nosotras si... ¡A por ello! XD)

Oye!, sería una buena idea el foro de SK, formémoslo :O!... Yo tengo uno de Skip beat!... pero bueno, no es un anime muy conocido, pero creo que Sk tendría buena acogida XD, y desterramos los canon de hecho! excepto Anna e Yoh :P esos son irrompibles, aunque Hao... bueeeeno, se torna interesante XD, pero sin Anna, Yoh muere XD!... AHORA PIENSO en la escena del taxi... XD Jeanne arrojada como saco de papas XD... en todo eso, desde que suben hasta que bajan, la víctima no es ella... es el taxista sin duda XD!...

**PS! (Los extrañé :D)**

****  
**PS.1:** guau!, sajones y celtas, buena eh!... si hablamos de ramas, :P sabrá dios la de nuestros antepasados u.U! hasta el primero será siempre una incógnita sin responder n.n!... quedémonos con lo de los incas, los sajones y celtas n.n!... hasta ahí suena lindo :D!

**PS.2:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhh gato! yo quiero uno... pero mi madre sigue en el NO. u.u!

**PS.3:** Mi carrera también me aburre u.u!... ya somos dos con lo de las artes u.U!... eeen fin...

**PS.4:** Yo no he podido leer nada... salvo un par de mini fics u.u!... eso y los códigos penal, civil y etc... u.u!... Aych!, trissssste...

**PS.5:** jajaja :P y a mí me gusta leerlo y responderlo XD...

**PS.6:** :D qué bueno que te gustó la película :D, yo no he tenido tiempo ni de buscar el libro u.u!... y lo admito... tampoco el dinero XD!.

**PS.7:** Creo que he canalizado mi tristeza en un fic triste..., aunque aún lo tengo que modificar y tal, al menos el esqueleto o esquema está listo, pero bueno ya veré que hago con eso XD... sobre las fangirls... si de hecho u.u! es definitivamente desquiciante soportar la de cosas que te dicen u.u!, oyee hasta en inglés (Con pésima gramática por cierto) me escribieron MP... les faltó amenazarme XD... y yo digo... oigan... es un fic!... ¬¬!... n.n!... cambiando de tema XD por cierto, si leí Máscara de Odio y también lloré, pero lo leí hace muuucho, me gusta esa historia pero en la adaptación para Sakura Card Captors definitivamente.

Yo espero que la espera no haya sido desquiciante u.u!, y que el capítulo te haya gustado :D!, cuídate mucho y gracias por todo!, besossss!

**yeiiii:** ¡Hola!, muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, ojalá y este capítulo también pese a mi gran demora en actualizar, lo de siempre... no actualizo no porque no quiera, sino porque en serio no puedo u.u!... horarios del mal u.u!... pero aunque tarde, aquí traje la actualización. Has sido muy amable y agradezco que sigas la historia :)... muchas gracias por tus palabras, si, en efecto, mi primo ya se encuentra en un lugar mejor, y conmigo se quedará siempre en mis recuerdos :)... cuídate muchísimo :), besoss!

**helen:** ¡Hola Helen!, jejeje, que bueno! n.n!, en verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias también por seguir con la historia :)!, afortunadamente estoy mucho mejor de mi vista, aunque no tanto con mis horarios XD, en fin... espero tener más tiempo de escribir u.U! Ahh... extraño esas épocas en las que podía escribir y escribir como si no hubiera un mañana XD!... espero que disfrutes del capítulo, muchísimas gracias po tu review! ¡hasta pronto y cuídate! ¡besossss! 

**isisxcaro:** un montón aquella vez y otro graaan montón por esta u.u!... (Sí que me demoré esta vez u.u), hehehe, bienvenida tú también de nuevo :D!, yo extraño escribir seguido, pero ni modo u.u... , hey... muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que tú no hayas tenido que pasar por algo similar, a veces el "Casi...", nos ayuda a valorar lo que en realidad tiene importancia :D, muchas gracias de nuevo, como dije por ahí, todos los reviews que recibí de la última actualización me han ayudado mucho a elevar mi ánimo, en aquél entonces y ahora también que vuelvo a leerlos, siento todo el apoyo y siento todo el cariño... lo agradezco con el alma, bueno :D!... de nuevo me ganó el sentimiento, sobre el fic, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, conmigo será hasta la próxima! ¡gracias de nuevo!, cuídate mucho! besosss!

**MaayeeUchiba.-** ¡Bienvenida de vuelta XD!, te comprendo, la Uni a mí también me tiene LOCA... u.u! —literalmente hablando—, espero que mi gran demora no haya disminuido tu interés, jajaja, te diré... no eres la única que piensa igual sobre Jeanne y Horo, aunque francamente no lo había pensado uhm... creo que podría considerarlo XD pero antes de complicarme con esos dos, primero trabajaré en las otras parejas XD, también todas queremos un Hao u.u!... n.n!... gracias por tus palabras, ya me siento mucho mejor :), aunque como tú... no del todo, me gusta pensar que está conmigo, que me cuida... y aunque a veces la nostalgia me gana... creo que con el tiempo estaré mejor. Gracias por tu review MaayeeUchiba :), ojalá el capitulo te haya gustado! besoss!

**Hayari.-** ¡Hola! ops XD, bueno no sé sobre los celulares, el mío con las justas y sirve para comunicarme XD!... así que descuida, :), muchas gracias en serio por tus palabras el tiempo hace lo suyo con mi pena, pero temo que pasará mucho tiempo más para que esté "Como nueva", por lo pronto me siento mejor al menos, él siempre está conmigo :) en mis recuerdos y en la de cosas que pasamos juntos siendo pequeños, y en efecto donde quiera que esté me observa y me cuida :), sabes?, todos los reviews que he recibido están tan cargados de cariño y apoyo que creo que son uno de los factores que me han ayudado a animarme, muchas gracias!, sobre el fic, disculpa por favor mi gran demora, Tamao sobreactuó y al menos lo reconoce (O más bien sobreactué yo y luego la hice arrepentirse por mi XD, qué cómodo XD) Hao es un bello! XD... y para mala suerte de Ren, sí está enamorado el muchacho. Sobre Horo ni qué decir, tenía todas las razones para desquitarse con Jeanne, pero la ayudó pese a lo creída que se comportó y de paso la puso en si sitio XD, Ren anduvo de confundido hasta este capítulo :D chan- chan- chan- chaaaaan!,

**PD 1:** :O! qué bueno que cayera en tu cumpleaños! :), jejeje ok me sonrojé u.u!... :P yo solo espero seguir haciéndoles pasar un buen momento :)!, gracias por tus palabras de nuevo!

**PD 2:** Yo los leí hace tieeeeempo, incluso antes de que terminaran de hacer la saga en película n.n!... aunque... admito que no leí el último aunque me lo compré... ahi lo tengo, cometí el error de leer los comentarios en internet y al saber que mi gemelo favorito moría ¬¬! dije de rebelde "NO LEERË" XD... tampoco fui a ver la última película n.n!... Ron me agradó hasta que se puso envidioso con Harry... u.u!... nunca lo vi con Hermione, pero en fin u.u! J.K rules u.u!... jejejjee, gracias por leer los otros fics :D!, sobre el último estoy que quiero escribir una continuación :P!... pero en HP fics estoy totalmente fuera de forma XD!

**PD 3:** Ya somos dos pidiendo a gritos las vacaciones u.u!... esta semana tuve algo más de tiempo libre por feriados... y digo "algo"... porque a un profe se le ocurrió "aprovechar" el tiempo y dejar tarea a más no poder u.u!, heppp!... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review! :) besosss! ¡hasta pronto!

**Matilda DeLarge:** ¡Hola Mati!, jejeje si lo sé, se me fue un poco la mano con eso :) pero me reivindiqué... XD o reivindiqué a Tamao XD , creo XD... jajaja XD temo que Ren no fue agresivo :P no al menos con ella, Oyeee sería genial poder ver tus dibujos en serio!, jejeje, no te preocupes ve con calma con el fic :) el tiempo es el enemigo número uno pero ni modo :)!...a darle lucha! XD! y por los reviews igual :)!... muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo :)!, y por todo tu afecto :), disculpa la gran demora!... ... por cierto, :) eres mi review 300 :)!, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y por seguir la historia :D!

**Tamy-Chan.- **¡Hola Tamy!, muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo :)!, aún estoy un poco triste y la nostalgia me gana a veces, pero... me siento mejor que en aquél entonces... muchas gracias en serio, sobre el fic, jejeje bueno ahora hay más de Ren y Tamao :P!... así que cuenta!, jajajaja :P no fue mi intención poner como pareja a Jeanne y Horo, pero, leyendo de nuevo lo que escribí... pues XD... si parecen futura pareja jajajajaja XD!... y a pedido del foro creo que trabajaré en ello XD!... pero después, primero mi pendiente más cercano son los gemelos XD... Sobre Tamao... sobreactuó, tuvo sus razones, pero se dejó llevar y no pensó las cosas un poquito más n.n!... no seamos muy malas con Hao XD, también la está pasando mal por lo que siente por Tamao... la escogió a ella en lugar de a Ren y ahora va a llevar sus actos acorde a su decisión u.u! .

Hey! qué bueno que regresaste a estudiar :)!... que sea una experiencia más!, espero que todo te esté yendo muy bien de todo corazón!, jajaja, bueno de nervios yo estoy curada... con decirte que por accidente cuando iniciaba mi carrera, iba yo feliz comiendo un sanguchito y conociendo los alrededores, cuando vi una puerta abierta y mientras comía me asomé... y era la morgue de la facultad de medicina u.u XD!... tres cadáveres, uno medio fresco, otro medio momificado sin tapa craneana y otro troceadito... ¡Qué suerte la mía!... así que los locos eran lo de menos XD... jajaja cuídate mucho! gracias por el review! besosss y hasta la próxima!

**Maruke san.-** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida oficialmente al fic!, jejeje que gentil! n.n!, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :) o.o! guau!, 3 días?... no es por nada, pero si es bastante :P muchísimas gracias por el esfuerzo!, que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí... me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte., jajajaja así que eres Team Hao... (Yo en ese aspecto soy bipolar, le voy a Ren y a Hao por igual), ojalá la espera tan larga no haya disminuido tu interés por la historia, muchas gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos :)! cuídate mucho! besosss!

**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.-.****.-.-**

**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.-.****.-.-**

**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.-.****.-.-**


	70. Miedos Personales

**CAPÍTULO LXX.-**** "****MIEDOS PERSONALES****"**

**ooooooooooo-oooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooo-oooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooo**

Por primera vez había visto a Anna estar pendiente de TODO, excepto de Ren Tao.

Luego de las dos llamadas a los Tao, Anna se la pasó en su oficina junto con él, ordenando pendientes, arreglando los últimos detalles del trato al que había llegado con la prensa y el supuesto "Hao Asakura", pendiente en todo momento del teléfono, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar ella misma para saber las novedades.

A la mañana siguiente le ganó la tensión que había acumulado (y disimulado), suspiró con fuerza luego de que un "sujeto" (Como lo llamó Anna) le dijera que Ren y Tamao se habían marchado temprano de casa.

— Al menos no se han peleado—. Dijo Anna al colgar.

— Bueno, eso no lo sabrás hasta que vengan... porque vienen juntos ¿O no?—. Dijo Yoh.

— No lo sé... al menos Ren sí tiene que venir—. Dijo Anna frotando levemente su cuello.

— No has pasado una buena noche—. Dijo Yoh y se acercó a la cafetera de la oficina.

— No es eso...—. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie—. Sí dormí bien.

— Dormir no solo implica cerrar los ojos por algunas horas Anna—. Dijo Yoh mientras servía el café, al girar ella ya estaba detrás de él, lista a recibir su café.

— Lo sé—. Dijo ella con voz suave, tanto que Yoh casi suelta el café de los nervios—. Si puedo decirlo... puede que no supiera lo que era el sueño hasta... conocerte.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que soy aburrido?—. Dijo Yoh y recuperó su aplomo tras la sorpresa inicial, Anna tomó entre sus manos la taza que él le ofrecía y entonces lo dejó sobre la mesita esquinera, para luego mirar profundamente a Yoh.

La verdad es que "no conocer lo que era el sueño", era porque hasta conocer a Yoh, ella solo se había dedicado a descansar sus ojos de la fatiga diaria; francamente no recordaba haber dormido mejor que en sus brazos, sin preocupaciones, sin sueños, sin importarle si tenía problemas o quehaceres al día siguiente, simplemente dormía envuelta en el calor que él le daba y se sentía feliz.

— Estoy tratando de decir...—. Comenzó Anna y de solo mirar al fotógrafo logró que se sonrojara abiertamente, entonces recorrió su brazo con la punta de sus dedos—. Que eres...—. Yoh ya sudaba la gota gorda, entonces ella sonrió—... una excelente almohada.

El hombre no supo a ciencia cierta si le había tomado el pelo con todas las de la ley, o eso había sido abrumadora y criminalmente sexy, la cuestión era que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo tragar saliva decentemente y al parecer Anna estaba orgullosa de su efecto.

— A-A... tus órdenes... creo—. Logró decir Yoh—. Esto...tu... tu café...—. Dijo tomando de nuevo la taza de café en sus manos para ofrecérselo a la chica, Anna entonces cubrió la boca humeante de la taza con una mano y la descendió—. ¿Anna qué..?

En fracción de segundos ella le tenía sujeto del cuello, la taza corría serio peligro de caer al piso por la tremenda corriente eléctrica que recorrió la espina dorsal de Yoh, por sentirla tan cerca en cuanto la sintió tan cerca, y más cuando sin darle tiempo de reacción, Anna le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Yoh correspondió sorprendido, no era usual que Anna tuviera ese tipo de iniciativas, adoraba sentirla cerca y por ello sujetó su cintura con fuerza (Con todo y el café).

— Está caliente—. Dijo ella separándose un poco.

— ¿Qué?—. Preguntó él medio atontado.

— Mi café...—. Respondió ella quitándole por fin la taza—. está caliente—. Agregó en son de broma mientras daba un breve sorbo.

Entonces él sonrió y besó la sien de ella.

— Juego de palabras... no es justo—. Dijo él y Anna sonrió de lado dando otro sorbo a su café y fingiendo que no prestaba atención—. No si siempre tienes ventaja.

Ventaja... si claro, era conveniente que él siguiera pensando eso, por propio orgullo femenino, aunque muy en el fondo Anna estaba segura que, si así profesara abiertamente su amor a aquél hombre, él jamás tomaría provecho de ello para herirla o burlarse.

— ¿Seguro que ya no hay peligro a la carrera de Ren Tao?—. Preguntó Yoh aún manteniéndola abrazada.

— No por el siguiente mes... no puedo creer que haya tenido que ceder con el corrupto de Matsumoto—. Dijo Anna desviando la mirada con fastidio—. Ya me las cobraré de alguna forma... Al menos quitaron los diarios de circulación.

— De por sí eres una persona muy influyente... aunque eres muy joven... supongo que el tal Asakura y tú hicieron un excelente binomio persuasivo—. Dijo Yoh, Anna resopló al recordar al "Tal Asakura"—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Fue ella la que cortó el abrazo.

— No me gusta tener que deberle nada a ese sujeto—. Dijo Anna acercándose a la ventana un poco.

— ¿Has tenido problemas con él antes?—. Preguntó Yoh, ella volteó ligeramente y le miró con cierta profundidad, Yoh por momentos no estuvo seguro de si había sido buena idea preguntar.

— No—. Respondió Anna segundos más tarde regresando la mirada a la ventana—. Simplemente me genera anticuerpos de manera natural... no es santo de mi devoción.

— Lo que no entiendo es su aparición en la vida de los Tao...—. Dijo Yoh, cuando Anna era tan cortante no era muy recomendable intentar indagar más.

—¿Por qué tienes curiosidad sobre Asakura?—. Dijo Anna.

— No lo sé...—. Dijo él con total sinceridad, Anna entre los nervios y tal ya había acabado su café—. Es decir, no lo conozco... quizá sea el hecho de pensar en los 4.

— ¿Los cuatro?—. Dijo Anna.

— Bueno 5... si contamos a la otra chica que es amiga de Ren Tao—. Dijo Yoh—. Ella, la esposa de Ren, el mismo Ren, Hao Asakura y tú son jóvenes... con grandes ventajas y al parecer unidos por sus problemas.

— Bueno la... la juventud no tiene que ser sinónimo de torpeza—. Dijo Anna—. Con obvias excepciones con el último acontecimiento.

— Lo sé, lo sé... y te admiro por ello—. Dijo Yoh acercándose a ella—. Solo pensaba que para ser tan jóvenes... sus problemas a veces parecen sobrepasarlos, es como si... fueran todos parte de un mismo juego.

— Eso y mucho más en el mundo del espectáculo—. Comentó Anna sonando a spot publicitario.

Yoh alzó la mano para tomar el hombro de Anna y continuar la conversación, sin embargo su localizador sonó repetidamente. Algo resignado miró el número y luego la hora en su reloj de pulsera y tras un breve suspiro, se acercó a su novia solo un poco para darle un rápido beso en la cabeza.

— Debo ir a la sesión de fotos en la playa—. Dijo Yoh—. Y adivinando que no puedo estar aquí cuando Ren Tao llegue, creo que mejor me voy.

Anna no respondió enseguida, Yoh interpretó el silencio y lo aceptó.

— Quizá vaya a comprar algún dulce, ¿No quieres que traiga alguno a mi regreso?—. Dijo Yoh como si nada, Anna sonrió para sus adentros.

— No me gustan los dulces—. Dijo Anna e Yoh se llevó una mano a la cabeza recordando aquél detalle—. Y dado que si te pido un par de cigarros te enfadarás... Te diré qué, la sesión tomará un par de horas, ¿Vamos después por unas sopas?

Yoh le miró detenidamente unos segundos, ella era sin duda la mujer que él había tomado como su compañera; aunque claro, ninguno de los dos tenían ni en planes la figura de matrimonio, lo suyo era mucho más que eso, era compromiso, sí... pero más allá era complementariedad, eran el uno para el otro.

— Claro que sí, a mi me quedan más cerca... las compro yo—. Aceptó Yoh.

— ¿Eh?, pero...—. Dijo Anna ¿Que las compraba? ¿Y dónde iban a comer?

—Tengo una idea, déjamelo a mí—. Dijo Yoh y luego tomó su equipo fotográfico.

— Ok... —.Murmuró Anna.

— Es una cita señorita Kyoyama, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar en la tarde ¿Sí?

Ella asintió y no se sorprendió de que Yoh se acercara nuevamente a besarla, un suave roce de labios y luego de sus frentes antes de que él caminara tranquilo a la salida. Sola frunció la boca en una mueca de fastidio, a veces su propia naturaleza la traicionaba, ella había sido producto de una crianza solitaria, ella podía catalogarse a sí misma como una persona de carácter frío y hasta cierto punto maquinador, un as en los negocios pero con cero experiencia en lo que a sentimientos se refería.

Y ahí estaba ese hombre, llegado a su vida para ponerla de cabeza y confrontarla con todo aquello que ella había pospuesto o evitado toda su vida; dispuesto a quererla y demostrárselo cada que podía, y ella... ella aceptó por primera vez en su vida, que no era afectiva por falta de experiencia... sino porque ella, _**Anna Kyoyama sentía un profundo miedo a expresar sus propios sentimientos**_.

— Nos vemos más tarde—. Dijo Yoh a punto de salir.

— Una cosa más...—. Dijo Anna y él volteó a verla solícito, de pronto ella lucía nerviosa, "Vamos... solo dilo, solo dilo, Anna...", Yoh no se explicó de momento por qué ella solo le miraba casi fijamente, sin embargo no se movió de su sitio, hasta que ella tuvo el valor suficiente de hablar, callando sus propios temores y reservas —. Yo... solo...

— Anna ¿Estás...?—.Trató de decir Yoh y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Yoh, estoy tratando de decir algo!—. Se quejó Anna, e Yoh no supo si quedarse totalmente inmóvil o reír nervioso, Anna más que enfadada, había dicho aquello en son de berrinche.

Por ello solo se quedó en silencio total.

— Ya lo arruiné—. Dijo Anna.

— No, no...— Dijo Yoh acercándose con cautela, al darse cuenta Anna le indicó que se detuviera—. Anna...

— Shhh...

— Pero...

— Yoh... SHH—. Dijo ella y el chico se quedó quieto, respirando por pura necesidad—. Yo... solo quería decirte que...

Y entonces le miró profundamente, segura de no hacer ninguna mueca o ademán que confundieran lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Te amo, Yoh—. Confesó por fin y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, (Y sintiéndose como una quinceañera luego de confesar su amor colegial)

Lejos de lucir en shock, y aunque no se la esperaba, Yoh solo pudo sentir el palpitar de su corazón, suavizar la mirada y sonreír (Claro, una vez superado el miedo inicial).

— Y yo te amo—. Respondió sin duda, Anna inconscientemente soltó el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta, sintiendo a la vez un vuelco al corazón.

Yoh le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de su oficina, ella sonrió cual adolescente y sintió su corazón más tranquilo, quizá... y solo quizá si su relación con él iba así de bien, no iba a resultar tan trágico contarle sus sospechas, o en ultimado caso contarle su verdad respecto a Hao Asakura en cuanto llegara el momento.

Yoh mientras tanto esperaba el ascensor, después de esa pequeña escena, en la que obviamente quiso estrechar a Anna entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todos y de todo, simplemente se iba dispuesto a hacer la mejor sesión fotográfica de su vida, solo de lo contento que estaba; ansiando el momento justo para encontrarla en el puesto de sopas y luego raptarla a su apartamento por... algunas horas.

— ¡Qué rayos! ¡Me voy por la escalera!—. Exclamó a viva voz, realmente se encontraba de muy buen humor... era la primera vez que Anna le decía tan abiertamente que le amaba. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

— ¡Alguien está de muy buen humor!—. Canturreó una voz femenina a un lado, Yoh sonrió en respuesta, en ese momento el ascensor se abrió.

— ¡La vida es hermosa, Ayumi!—. Dijo el hombre y se despidió con la mano—. ¡Hasta luego!—. Y prácticamente bajó brincando las escaleras.

— Mírenlo—. Dijo Ayumi entre divertida y enternecida.

Y no era para menos, Yoh parecía un niño al que le habían dicho que le iban a llevar al parque de diversiones por haber hecho algo bien, lo único que le faltaba era gritar "YUPIII" o "WUJUU". Otro que lucía interesado en el asunto del "Sujeto alegre" era la persona que acababa de salir del ascensor.

— ¿Y ese quién era?—. Preguntó a Ayumi.

— ¡Ah, señor Tao!—. Dijo la asistente de Anna.

— Buenos días, Ayumi—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Quién era el "alegre"?

— Disculpe... el que acaba de marcharse es Yoh Miyajima, el nuevo fotógrafo estrella de Kyo's Management.

— ¿Fotógrafo estrella? ¿Y desde cuándo?—. Dijo Ren mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Ayumi.

— Bueno... no lleva mucho tiempo, quizá 3 meses o algo más, pero es muy talentoso, prácticamente nuestros clientes se lo disputan—. Dijo Ayumi—. Además es una persona muy agradable.

— Ya veo, me pareció familiar... Yoh Miyajima... Miyajima—. Repitió Ren tratando de recordar, pero nada le venía a la mente—. Mmm... no sé de donde, pero el apellido me suena... en fin—. Entonces miró de reojo a la oficina de Anna— ¿Y cómo está el "clima" hoy?

Ayumi también miró la oficina de su jefa un rato, Ren y ella solían hablar del "Clima" por referirse al "estado de ánimo" de Anna; por suerte para el actor, pese al escándalo, Ayumi había notado a Anna bastante calmada, aunque su intuición le decía que eso se debía no precisamente al auto control, o a la tolerancia, o al respeto al prójimo... sino más bien a cierta personita que hacia segundos se había marchado por las escaleras.

— Corre con suerte hoy señor Tao—. Dijo Ayumi— ¿Lo anuncio?

— Mejor no... ¿No está con nadie verdad?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Ahora no—. Respondió Ayumi guardándose una sonrisita cómplice.

"Bien... al mal paso darle prisa", pensó Ren caminando hacia su destino; golpeó ligeramente la puerta antes de entrar y decir un cordial "Buenos días", Anna estaba sorprendentemente sentada en uno de sus sofás con una taza de café en las manos y no como acostumbraba detrás de su escritorio, al verle simplemente indicó con la mano que entrara. Ren no supo si eso era señal de futura tortura, pero lo hizo.

— Ayer no pude llamarte—. Dijo Ren comenzando a excusarse.

— ¿Tamao no viene contigo?—. Dijo Anna cuando él cerró la puerta.

— No—. Dijo Ren—. Está en su trabajo.

Fin de la calma, Anna azotó prácticamente la taza sobre la mesita de centro.

— ¿Con Hao? ¡¿Dejaste que se fuera con Hao?— Preguntó Anna enfadada e incrédula.

— "Ya se estaba tardando"—. Pensó Ren—. Sí con Hao... pero no la "dejé que se fuera con él", **YO **la llevé a su trabajo.

— Aclárame algo Ren, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Sufres de coágulos cerebrales? ¡Ayer apenas y salimos de un escándalo y tú feliz y campante vas a dejar a TU esposa con el SUPUESTO "_affaire_"!—Exclamó Anna.

— Hao no es un "affaire"... para mi desgracia es su jefe, pero Tamao jamás haría nada incorrecto—. Defendió Ren sin elevar la voz, pero firme.

— Tú y yo sabemos que no es necesario "hacer" cosas incorrectas, ¡Basta con que las parezcan y nos hacen picadillo!... y tú tienes buena cuota de eso.—. Dijo Anna.

— Si lo dices por los diarios.

— Precisamente por ESO lo digo, ¡Qué casualidad!—. Dijo Anna irónicamente, luego se recordó "respirar" y soltó un suspiro, para después mirar seriamente a Ren desde el asiento frontal de su escritorio—. Mira, las cosas están sencillas, Hao Asakura pagó una muy buena cantidad y amenazó lo suficiente a los presidentes de prensa para que los dejen en paz... y yo tuve que llegar a un trato para terminar la maroma.

Ren frunció el ceño, más que nunca detestaba tener que deberle algo a Hao, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y solo quedaba hacerle frente.

— Dilo ya Anna, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?—. Repuso Ren.

— Vaya... por primera vez te oigo en son cooperador—. Dijo Anna algo sorprendida por la repentina "flexibilidad" de Ren.

— ¿Tengo que hacer una rueda de prensa?, ¿Una entrevista? ¿Una sesión de firmas de autógrafos?, ¿De fotografía?... en serio, ya lo he hecho antes y te doy mi palabra de que haré exactamente lo que me digas esta vez—. Dijo Ren mientras se sentaba en frente de ella, Anna sonrió irónica.

— No será tan sencillo Ren—. Dijo Anna—. En primer lugar convendría que Tamao no frecuentara tan seguido a Hao.

— Por mi encantado...—. Dijo Ren y se recargó en el respaldar de su asiento—. Solo hay un problema... es ella la que se rehúsa a dejar su trabajo.

— Bien... en ese caso tenemos que encontrar la forma de que tú estés presente—. Dijo Anna tratando de idear algo, Ren bufó.

— ¿Quieres que trabaje para Hao?—. Ironizó Ren.

Anna le miró algo fastidiada y se puso de pie, caminando luego hasta detrás de su escritorio, tratando de pensar una buena respuesta, Ren mientras tanto se servía algo de café.

— En ese caso, procura... no sé... pues, llevarla, ir por ella... en resumidas cuentas, **HAZ** lo que **TENGAS** que hacer para que no esté sola con Asakura más tiempo del necesario, no es conveniente... al menos no por ahora— Indicó Anna y entonces le miró fijo—. Y en cuanto a ti... no tengo que recordarte que tienes prohibido acercarte a Jeanne Maiden ¡Y es en serio Ren, no pienso ceder al respecto y...!

— Tampoco pienso protestar—. Interrumpió Ren y ella por poco y se va de bruces— ¿Qué?—. Preguntó Ren sentándose.

Anna demoró un poco en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Ren?—. Preguntó Anna—. No hace poco, hubieras puesto el grito al cielo, te conozco.

— Comprendo la gravedad del problema Anna, eso es todo—. Dijo Ren—. Y además... asumo que eso no es lo único que "tengo que" hacer.

— En efecto, parece que los escándalos te han dejado experiencia—. Dijo Anna sentándose—. La prensa no aceptó del todo las amenazas de denuncias y el soborno monetario de Asakura... en resumidas cuentas, quieren noticia por noticia.

— Pues no sé cómo pueda darse una "noticia por noticia"—. Dijo Ren bebiendo su café—. Personalmente estoy harto de los malos entendidos... ya suficientes problemas he tenido ayer.

— He estado pensando en ello también... y francamente no se me ocurre nada, absolutamente nada—. Dijo Anna molesta consigo misma—. La prensa no creería una entrevista en la que Tamao y tú declaren que son muy felices, porque evidentemente hay problemas de los que aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— Eres increíble ¿Sabes?—. Se le escapó a Ren, y cuando ella le miró enfadada tuvo que explicarse—. No me mires así, no lo digo en mal talante... es que, siendo mi mánager... sería fácil para ti empaquetarme y entregarme a los tiburones... nadie se tomaría tantas molestias.

Anna no esperaba esa respuesta, ciertamente había trabajado mucho tiempo para levantar a Ren como actor estrella y consiguió hacerlo famoso y popular; la mayoría de veces sin que Ren siquiera dijera "gracias", Ren sonrió de lado, Anna insistía "Algo raro se traía Ren", sin embargo tenía que retomar el punto de conversación.

— Pues soy una mánager muy buena para fortuna tuya—. Dijo Anna retomando su habitual postura fría.

— Lo sé...—. Dijo Ren y bebió otro poco—. Tamao y yo conversábamos de eso hoy... ella dijo que te parecías a una especie de amiga... te tiene en mucha estima, y creo que tiene razón...

— Ren, si estás intentando suavizarme, ni pierdas el...—. Comenzó a advertir Anna.

— No, no... solo digo la verdad—. Dijo Ren—. Sobre lo otro... "a tus órdenes jefa".

— En serio que estás muy raro hoy—. Dijo Anna, Ren se encogió de hombros y se dispuso beber lo último de su café—. En fin... iba diciendo que no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer... ningún escándalo nuevo sería conveniente, y algún escándalo menor sería tomado como falso... la solución más pronta que se me ocurrió fue... no sé, que tuvieras un hijo o algo por el estilo.

La reacción inmediata ante lo dicho fue que Ren se atragantara con el café y se sonrojara violentamente.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes 3 meses de casado! ¡No actúes como si estuviera hablando con un adolescente recién salido de algún templo budista!—. Reclamó Anna que no se explicaba su reacción.

— ¡Espero que haya sido una broma!—. Respondió Ren.

— Dije que era una opción—. Dijo Anna.

— ¡Pues esas cosas no se pueden disponer así porque sí!—. Dijo Ren apenas recuperándose.

— BIEN... entonces dame tú una solución—. Dijo Anna—. Ellos quieren saber algo, no sé... alguna manía tuya, un... una anécdota, ALGO...

Ren tosió a causa de su pasado atragantamiento.

— Creo que no llegaremos a nada—. Farfulló Anna—. Ok... Haremos esto, te daré el día libre hoy... ve a casa, espera a Tamao y habla de esto con ella... quizá te ayude a encontrar una solución.

— No quiero que ella se vea envuelta en este lío—. Dijo Ren.

— Creo que es un poco tarde para eso—. Respondió Anna.

—Olvídalo, no la voy a involucrar, la prensa le aterra—. Dijo Ren.

— Pues tendrá que superar su miedo Ren, es eso... o volverán a publicar la noticia—. Dijo Anna— Y no nos conviene.

— No quiero involucrarla—. Dijo Ren.

— Noticias para tí... está involucrada contigo desde su matrimonio—. Dijo Anna.

— Anna, es en serio.

— Lo mío también, de lo contrario divórciate... rápido, sencillo, noticia y listo—. Dijo Anna a la espera de la reacción de Ren; habitualmente él torcería el gesto y cambiaría el tema; recordaba una vez que una de sus coestrellas había anunciado a los cuatro vientos que Ren la había engañado; el actor se había negado a dar entrevistas por mucho que Anna se lo ordenara, recordaba que en esa ocasión le dijo "Bien, entonces cásate con ella y asunto concluido"; y Ren lo único que hizo fue mirarle indiferente y cambiar de tema...

Pero esta vez Ren le miró casi fijo, mostrándose molesto y hasta cierto punto ofendido.

— Eso no me pareció gracioso—. Dijo Ren dejando la taza sobre el escritorio—. NADA gracioso

— "Ok..."—. Pensó Anna y ladeó la cabeza—. Solo era una opción.

— No me pareció gracioso—. Repitió Ren y se puso de pie—. ¿No bastaría simplemente con una entrevista?, no sé... una sesión de fotos familiares, ¡Hasta puedes enviar a tu fotógrafo estrella!

El turno de consternarse fue de Anna.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—. Preguntó sintiendo de pronto que todo en ella temblaba.

— Pregunté si no sería suficiente una entrevista o una sesión de fotografía—. Dijo Ren.

— Dijiste algo de un fotógrafo—. Dijo Anna sin poder contenerse.

— Ah... sí, lo vi cuando venía... bueno muy de pasada, en realidad no lo llegué a ver bien, pero dicen que es muy bueno—. Dijo Ren y Anna sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo—. ¿Anna?

— Te... te dije que no será suficiente esta vez—. Dijo Anna recobrando el aplomo.

— Pues no veo qué otra cosa pueda ser—. Dijo Ren—. Tampoco voy a hacer un reality show de mi vida.

— Bien, queda claro que no lo decidiremos hoy, convérsalo con Tamao cuando la veas...—. Dijo Anna.

— Anna, no estoy actuando por orgullo... esto me importa, es... ¿Es irremediable que Tamao tenga que involucrarse?—. Preguntó Ren.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?—. Dijo Anna—. Es como si imaginaras que vamos a lanzarla a una fosa con tiburones hambrientos, simplemente te he dicho que ella tiene que ayudarnos a salir del lío, o que te tiene que defender de una turba furiosa e inmolarse.

Ren no contestó de momento, antes, su más grande temor era que Jeanne descubriera sus sentimiento y no ser correspondido... sin embargo, ahora_** Ren Tao tenía miedo que Tamao pensara que nuevamente volvía a utilizarla para salvar su pellejo, perderla era su mayor temor**_,... y sabía que no solo podía perderla físicamente, ya que si Tamao decidía dejar de confiar en él no habría marcha atrás... todo se volvería irrecuperable.

— Es irremediable entonces—. Dijo Ren.

— Sí, es irremediable—. Sentenció Anna.

Ahora faltaba un segundo punto que aclarar.

— Ahora, siéntate Ren... quiero saber lo que sucedió ayer entre Tamao y tú luego de... mi llamada—. Dijo Anna.

Ren demoró un poco; pero terminó accediendo.

— ¿En resumen?... Ella huyó de casa...—. Comenzó Ren, Anna vaticinó un nuevo problema y abrió los labios dispuesta a preguntar—. Hubo un malentendido, es todo... pude encontrarla, aunque tarde...

— No entiendo su actitud—. Dijo Anna—. Si ella sabía lo sucedido ese día no tenía por qué sorprenderse.

— No tiene una buena experiencia con la prensa..., quizá se asustó o...—. Comenzó Ren tratando de desviar el tema.

— ¿Se asustó?, ambos son figuras públicas y no es la primera vez que se ve en medio de la prensa—. Dijo Anna audazmente.

— Siempre que se ha visto en medio de la prensa, yo he estado con ella... —. Defendió Ren—. Mira, el punto es que pude encontrarla y... ya estamos bien.

— Eso espero... en verdad Ren...—. Dijo Anna—. Bien... al menos esta vez no tuve que encontrar YO a Tamao, como aquélla otra ocasión.

Ren asintió recordando la vez que pelearon antes del matrimonio, cuando Tamao se fue a casa de Pilika.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quedaron en algo?, supongo que el tema de Jeanne Maiden no debe ser muy agradable para ella—. Dijo Anna.

— No, no es agradable—. Dijo Ren y a regañadientes tuvo que añadir—. Pero ella... entiende.

— Tomaré eso por el "lado amable" de su sentido—. Ironizó Anna—. Ahora... aprovecho que estás tan lúcido y abierto de mente para preguntarte esto—. Hizo una pausa—. Lo de la opción de hace rato no era del todo una opción Ren... lo plantee para evaluar tu reacción y... francamente ya no sé qué pensar.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Anna?—. Dijo Ren.

— Quiero saber si hay algo que no me has dicho respecto de tu relación con Tamao Tamamura—.Dijo Anna—. Piensa bien tu respuesta Ren, tuve la intención de sacarle ese "secreto" que **sé que existe** a Tamao... y aunque ella es mucho más fácil de persuadir, se negó a dejarte en evidencia, por mucho que traté.

— No hay nada entre Tamao y yo que deba preocuparte, Anna—. Respondió Ren y pensó un, _"Ya no lo hay"._

— Quizá a juicio tuyo no deba preocuparme... tampoco "debía" preocuparme de tus amistades y ya ves el lío de ayer, ¿Es **TAN** grave que ni Tamao ni tú se animan a repetirlo?—. Preguntó Anna, Ren no respondió—. A mi... me servirá esa información para protegernos Ren, no quiero dejar nada al aire ni a la espera de ser sorprendida por un periodista o por un error de ustedes que...

— No dudo de...—. Interrumpió Ren—. No dudo de tus intenciones... pero...

— Al inicio, noté que no tomabas mucho apego a lo que Tamao se refería, de hecho te escuchaba y te veía actuar respecto a ella como "actúas" con tus coestrellas—. Dijo Anna, necia de dejar ir el tema—. Incluso en tu matrimonio Ren, yo SÍ lo noté... y con lo de ayer lo confirmé.

— ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Ren hay algo que ya deberías saber... y es que puedes engañar a todo el mundo, excepto a mi—. Dijo Anna tratando de no sonar ni irónica ni demasiado suave—. Más que una invitada ese día, yo fui a cuidar que no hicieras alguna estupidez, de por sí... ya me parecía demasiado raro que hubieras decidido casarte con una perfecta desconocida... y ese día... tú **estabas actuando**.

La postura de Ren no varió, cualquier que no lo conociera podía jurar con certeza que la afirmación de Anna no le había inquietado en lo más mínimo, pero Anna notó cierto temblor en los ojos del actor, los cuales se esforzaban por mantenerse fijos.

— Profesionalmente hiciste un muy buen papel, pero yo SÍ me di cuenta Ren, así como me di cuenta de Hao ese día y su especial interés en la novia... interés que al parecer está de vuelta y parece correspondido—. Agregó Anna, la mención de Hao hizo reaccionar a Ren.

— No es verdad—. Dijo Ren—. Tamao no corresponde ninguna intención de Hao.

— Y yo confirmo... que tú y Tamao tienen una... especie de "pacto" para guardar silencio—. Dijo Anna—. Para variar tú desvías el tema y ella rehúsa contestarme; pero... debes recordar Ren que las mentiras tienen alcance corto, por muy bien armadas que estén.

Entonces le mantuvo la mirada, la turbación en los ojos de Ren no se había marchado, pero también pudo ver en ellos un muy bien camuflado temor, Anna suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

— Así que... si hay algo, **lo que sea.**.. por pequeño e insignificante que te parezca que no me hayas dicho sobre tu matrimonio... dímelo Ren.

_"Me casé enamorado de otra persona para poder salvar mi carrera"_—. Pensó automáticamente Ren descendiendo la mirada—. _"Y ahora la amo... no queda nada qué contar"_

— ¿Ren?

— No hay nada Anna... no es secreto que Hao, sienta cierto "apego" por Tamao, él y yo la conocimos en Seúl.—. Dijo Ren recuperando el habla.

— ¿Cómo?—. Inquirió Anna—. Ya sabía que tú la conociste en Seúl, pero que también lo haya hecho Hao es demasiada coincidencia.

— ¿Cómo?—. Repitió Ren y se calmó un poco al recordarlo, al menos estaba desviando el tema—. Fue TU culpa en realidad... ¿Recuerdas el lío que armó mi penúltima coprotagonista?—. Preguntó Ren—. Decidiste castigarme y me enviaste en asiento compartido a Seúl... adivina quién fue mi acompañante.

— Bien, no contaba con eso, pero ¿Te das cuenta que es más razón para sospechar de su matrimonio tan repentino?—. Dijo Anna—. Normalmente uno se casa conociendo bien a una persona, el amor a "primera vista" solo existe en las películas.

— Bueno, somos el caso contrario, la cuestión es que Hao la conoció también en Seúl, y lo creas o no fueron coincidencias...

Casualidades... a estas alturas todo parecía un guión bien armado, el guión de alguna novela o historia de libro, es decir, la historia que lo había juntado con Tamao estaba llena de casualidades, fue una casualidad que ella viajara en su mismo avión, fue casualidad que la conociera por un castigo de Anna, fue casualidad que luego Tamao se alojara en su mismo hotel y casualidad que Hao estuviera de visita ese día... una serie de casualidades... o quizá sería el bien llamado "Destino".

— Que hay con Jeanne Maiden—. Dijo Anna directamente.

— Jeanne...—. Comenzó Ren sopesando su respuesta—. Solo es una amiga.

— Sí, claro...— Dijo Anna en tono irónico.

— Bien...—. Dijo Ren... _"Si vamos a ser sinceros"_—. Ella me atraía ¿Sí?—. Anna se contuvo y bufó irónica—. Ya no es así...

—¿Te felicito por escrito?—. Respondió Anna.

— No hace falta la ironía—. Dijo Ren—. Además... para mayor tranquilidad tuya, Jeanne está perdidamente obsesionada de Hao Asakura.

— ¡Vaya!—. Exclamó Anna recostándose en su asiento y golpeteando un lápiz en su mano—. No diré que no me había dado cuenta... a esa niña le falta ponerse un letrero con luces de neón en la cabeza; pero ya... sinceramente estos "triángulos amorosos" parecen sacado de un mal artículo de prensa amarillista.

— _"Si supieras"_—. Pensó Ren, pero prefirió no refutar.

— Y si mal no supongo... Hao es ahora una nueva complicación ¿No?—. Comentó Anna.

— Complicaciones a mi vida puede ser, ¿Pero a ti?—. Dijo Ren y Anna se enderezó algo nerviosa.

—Ahm... bueno, usualmente TUS problemas los resuelvo YO—. Agregó y se puso de pie—. Eres muy hábil...

— ¿Y ahora por qué el cumplido?—. Dijo Ren.

— Lograste desviarme el tema... —. Dijo Anna caminando alrededor de su escritorio—. Y dejaré que lo hagas por ahora... pero te juro por mi carrera que si hay un solo problema más, de ser necesario me encerraré con Tamao y contigo hasta conocer la verdad.

— Aunque a ella le encantaría tenerte de visita permanente—. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie—. No habrá otro problema.

— Eso espero—. Advirtió Anna, Ren entonces se cruzó de brazos, semi apoyado en el escritorio.

— ¿Ahora puedo preguntarte algo?—. Dijo Ren y Anna algo curiosa asintió—. ¿Por qué me estás dando opciones?—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—. Contestó ella.

— En otro tiempo habrías usado coerción, fuerza, amenazas y etcétera para obligarme a decir lo que quieres saber—. Dijo Ren.

— Vamos progresando... acabas de admitir que SÍ hay algo, por si no te diste cuenta—. Dijo Anna victoriosa.

— No he admitido nada, pero tú... ya no pareces tan estricta—. Dijo Ren, Anna sonrió.

— Ah Ren... estoy "respetando tu privacidad" como tantas veces has reclamado, aunque... si quieres que te lo saque a golpes, pues no tengo inconveniente—. Respondió ella.

— Y además con buen humor mañanero—. Rió Ren y "solo por si las dudas" salió del alcance de Anna—. Has cambiado.

— Podría decirse que tú también—. Dijo ella—. Ya... cambiando de tema, tengo tarea para ti.

— Ya estabas demorando—. Dijo Ren mientras ella iba a buscar algo a su archivo, regresando a los minutos para darle tres anillados a Ren— ¿Y esto?

— Yo no sé qué dios te protege... pero cada que levantas un escándalo, parecen lloverte ofertas...—. Dijo Anna—. Son tres guiones distintos, lo creas o no... te solicitan para esas series.

— ¿En serio?—. Dijo Ren mirando sorprendido los tres guiones.

— ¿Me llevo a las bromas cuando se trata de trabajo?—. Dijo Anna y Ren leyó los títulos—. Tienes dos semanas para leer los tres y... según lo que especificaron, tienes que escoger el que más te identifique.

— Ok...—. Dijo Ren apenas creyendo tal suerte.

— Ahora esa es tu tarea... y la otra, es darme la solución para mantener tranquila a la prensa—. Dijo Anna.

— Entrevistas, conferencias, sesiones fotográficas... hasta ahí llegan las opciones Anna—. Dijo Ren firmemente—. Y de las entrevistas excluyes a Tamao.

— Te recuerdo que la etapa de negociación terminó ayer—. Dijo ella—. Y precisamente no estás en posición de "negociar"; sino de otorgar... si se decide que Tamao participe, tendrá que hacerlo... te guste o no.

— Por un mal entendido armado por los periodistas no voy a darles cabida a mi vida personal—. Dijo Ren.

— Demasiado tarde Ren... estás en una encrucijada, porque si bien has llamado la atención de algunos directores con las noticias de ayer, también ponen a condición que la "Noticia" quede en olvido, ¿Entiendes?—. Dijo Anna—. Como todos en este país, son demasiado conservadores para dejar como protagonista a un actor con fama de "playboy".

— Sabes muy bien que jamás di cabida real a comentarios de esa naturaleza—. Dijo Ren.

— Y tú sabes muy bien que solo basta que la situación "parezca real" para arruinarte la existencia—. Dijo Anna—. E incluso esa fama te la dieron antes de tu matrimonio... puedes manejarla... ser un "antiguo playboy reformado", es mucho mejor que la fama que te quieren dar ahora... la de ser un infiel.

Ren vio la magnitud del problema, sin quererlo otra vez estaba en la cuerda floja, y nuevamente parecía necesitar de la ayuda de Tamao para salir, odió eso... por primera vez quería solucionar el lío sin tener que inquietarla; pedirle ayuda en ese momento sería hacer que pensara que nuevamente la estaba utilizando... por otro lado no podía arreglarlo todo secretamente, le había prometido "No más mentiras", y aunque ello le acarrearía quizá más conflictos, era preferible a perder aún más la confianza de Tamao.

— No debo de escoger entre uno u otro—. Dijo Ren al fin—. Ninguna es cierta y aunque quieran hacer que parezca de esa forma, no lo aceptaré...

— Alguien... me ha dicho que no es bueno actuar precipitadamente... —. Dijo Anna en aparente calma—. Ve a casa Ren, conversa con Tamao de lo que sucede y... quizá se te ocurra algo, o mejor dicho... quizá se le ocurra algo a ella.

— No quiero que ella se vea en ese medio Anna—. Insistió Ren.

— No puedo hacer nada por evitarlo—. Respondió Kyoyama—. Técnicamente si la han dejado relativamente en paz, ha sido por intervención de Hao Asakura.

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo Ren sintiendo cómo el gusano de los celos.

— Pues...

Entonces recordó el irritante día anterior, cuando sentada en donde JAMÁS creyó que estaría sentada esperando a quien menos quería "tener que deberle un favor", irónicamente el rostro de Hao Asakura le era demasiado familiar.

Cuando llegó, lo hizo a lo grande, personalmente el tipo se había reunido con los abogados que ahora le seguían cual séquito real, los mismos que habían encontrado las mil y una tácticas de presionar a los medios de prensa para que los dejaran en paz; obviamente ella estaba ahí para defender los intereses de Ren y de Tamao; aunque le sorprendiera bastante que el prestigioso empresario tuviera la mayoría de flancos franqueados a la perfección, al menos por la vía legal. De ese modo cuando los presidentes de los principales diarios estuvieron reunidos con ellos, Hao fue determinante.

— _El asunto que nos trae aquí hoy, caballeros, es simple...—. Comenzó Hao ese día mientras movía un bolígrafo en su mano—. Ustedes han querido dañar la reputación de cuatro personas..._

— _Señor, eso no es...—. Trató de decir uno de los de la parte contraria, pero entonces Hao golpeó la gran mesa negra brillante con el bolígrafo, en cuestión de segundos Anna pudo ver cómo su mirada se endureció y dejó salir todo su enfado en un solo gesto, silenciando cualquier intento de interrupción._

— _CUATRO PERSONAS—. Continuó Hao en tono enérgico, dejando claro que no iba a permitir interrupciones—. Y el motivo de haberlos reunido hoy, es informarles que como uno de los afectados, y en coordinación con el otro 50 %, representados por la señorita Anna Kyoyama aquí presente... estamos dispuestos a dejar pasar este... "Incidente", con una simple condición._

— _Me parece que no existe una cuestión que discutir—. Dijo el asesor legal de uno de los presidentes de los medios de prensa—. Nuestros representados simplemente se han remitido a informar lo que sus corresponsales les brindaron... _

— _Me parece que si no hubiera nada qué discutir—. Rebatió uno de los abogados de Hao—. Ustedes no habrían acudido tan puntualmente a esta cita, abogado._

— _En efecto—. Dijo Hao—. Tenemos dos términos qué discutir... el primero, es sobre la condición ya mencionada._

— _¿Qué busca? ¿Que nos retractemos de la verdad?—. Dijo uno de los más arrojados defensores de la parte contraria._

— _Vamos entendiéndonos—. Dijo Hao._

— _Imposible, si es ese su objetivo, pierde el tiempo señor, ha sido un error venir—. Dijo uno de los presidentes._

— _Créanme... venir ha sido EL MÁS GRANDE acierto de su día, caballeros... irse ahora sí sería un error irreparable—. Dijo Hao en aparente calma._

— _¿Nos está amenazando?—. Inquirió otro de los líderes de comunicaciones._

— _Malinterpreta la situación por costumbre, señor Hiromoto—. Intervino Anna, y aunque Hao no se mostró muy de acuerdo, y aunque ella misma no sabía exactamente qué se proponía Asakura, podía saber por sus anteriores palabras que estaba de su parte, y al menos por ese entonces, era suficiente._

— _Señorita Kyoyama, no sería la primera vez—. Dijo el presidente Hiromoto._

— _Por primera vez en mi vida, creo que le estoy haciendo un favor—. Dijo Anna mostrándose segura y hasta arrogante—. No le conviene irse, verá usted lo que decide._

— _La situación, como dije, es simple—. Retomó Hao—. Ustedes como líderes de los medios de prensa, sacarán de circulación los diarios de este día, dentro de un plazo no mayor al medio día._

— _¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?—. Dijo el abogado contrario._

— _Un segundo—. Alzó la voz el otro presidente—. NO tenemos que hacer absolutamente nada, señor... nuestro único deber es informar la verdad y eso hemos hecho, si las conductas de los que usted llama "perjudicados" acarrearon circunstancias es un problema privado, nosotros no somos responsables._

— _Presidente Matsumoto—. Dijo Hao—. Permita que mis asesores le instruyan..._

_Y entonces el abogado comenzó a hablar en términos legales la de problemas que iniciaría Hao, Ren, Tamao y Jeanne, si en esa reunión no accedían a sus condiciones, entre ellos... problemas judiciales con demandas por daños, denuncia por difamación, por invasión a la privacidad al obtener las fotografías, ya que el ingreso de la prensa era restringido, por atentar contra la privacidad de los cuatro afectados, además, demandas por supuestamente dar a conocer información falsa a los consumidores, entre otros. Cuando finalizaron los tres presidentes estaban en shock y los abogados revisaban frenéticamente sus apuntes._

— _Como ven, se enfrentan no solo a una demanda, sino también a asuntos penales, por no decir el escándalo que seguramente los cuatro estaremos dispuestos a hacerles pasar y la GRAN indemnización y reparación civil que tendrán que afrontar hacia nosotros...—. Dijo Hao._

— _Habla como si ya hubiera ganado, Asakura—. Dijo el presidente Matsumoto._

— _¿No lo ve usted así?—. Intervino Anna—. Sólo piénselo... el gasto de retirar los números de hoy, es mínimo a comparación de lo que tendría que gastar en un proceso, sin contar gastos por renovar su asesoramiento jurídico—. Añadió con cierta ironía, los abogados se miraban entre sí sumamente nerviosos—. Y... sin mencionar que los procesos pueden ser sumamente engorrosos y muy latos... usted lo sabe señor Hiromoto—. Dijo al presidente en doble sentido—. Ya intentó ganarme una partida en el pasado y no pudo sostener los pasivos el año siguiente... ¿Lo recuerda?_

— _Los gastos por retirar la venta del día serán cubiertos en un 20 % por mi compañía, estoy siendo lo suficientemente generoso— Dijo Hao y agregó en tono irónico—. Y no es por... tratar de presionarlos... Pero siendo uno de los más influyentes empresarios en Asia... soy una persona con muchos contactos, muchos de los cuales por cierto... son inversionistas suyos._

— _¡ESTO RAYA EN EL COLMO DEL CHANTAJE!—. Vociferó Matsumoto._

— _Chantaje... cierto—. Dijo Hao y tomó su teléfono marcando el 1—. Kotaro, ¿Aún se guarda copia de los E-mails recibidos?, los que contienen las fotografías de hoy de hace 1 día..._

— _Sí señor—. Respondió Kotaro por el auricular, Hao había puesto el altavoz._

— _Eso es todo, gracias—. Dijo Hao y colgó, luego se dirigió a sus abogados—. Agreguen a los cargos chantaje._

— _¡ESTO ES UN ABUSO!—. Dijo el otro presidente._

— _Abuso, caballeros—. Dijo Anna—. Es el ensañamiento que han tenido ustedes con todo este asunto... ahora... retomando el tema, creemos que no es posible brindarles gran tiempo de deliberación...—.Entonces la mánager se puso de pie y señaló con la mano las carpetas que tenían los abogados de Hao bajo sus manos—. Los escritos están realizados ya, y pendientes de presentación ante el Juzgado, digamos que lo que estamos haciendo ahora es... una negociación, una especie de... conciliación... así que DECIDAN... es un sí... o un no... ya conocen las consecuencias._

_Los dos primeros líderes se miraron enfadados, Anna notaba las venas de sus frentes saltar de la pura rabia, eso no era buena señal, puesto que conocía a esos dos perfectamente bien, de carácter colérico e impulsivo, listos a decir lo primero que se les viniera a la lengua sin quedarse a meditarlo dos segundos; fue entonces que el tercer presidente, quien se había mantenido silente todo ese tiempo se puso de pie._

— _Sí—. Fue todo lo que dijo._

— _¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco Yoshimaru?—. Reclamó Matsumoto._

— _No tenemos alternativa—. Dijo Yoshimaru—. Mi empresa no se hará responsable de denuncias ni demandas, yo no soy socio vuestro y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones Matsumoto._

— _Habrían de escuchar al presidente Yoshimaru...—. Dijo Hao—. Es muy sensato de su parte._

_Las réplicas fueron y vinieron y por fin accedieron a firmar un acuerdo, el primero fue Yoshimaru, quien a sola firma salió de la compañía de Asakura sin molestarse en esperar a sus compañeros._

— _Un segundo...—. Dijo Matsumoto cuando Hiromoto se disponía a firmar—. Ustedes han puesto sus condiciones, pero si esto es una negociación, tenemos derecho a poner las nuestras._

— _No está en posición de negociar aquí, señor—.Dijo Hao._

— _No me estoy refiriendo a usted señor Asakura—. Dijo Matsumoto y se dirigió a Anna—. Kyoyama sabe perfectamente la tradición en estas negociaciones._

— _Respaldo la posición del señor Asakura, no hay negociación—. Dijo Anna._

— _Bien, en ese caso yo no firmaré... y tampoco retiraré mi diario de circulación—. Dijo Matsumoto—. La empresa de Yoshimaru representa un porcentaje menor comparado al mío, incluso también la de Hiromoto...no retiraremos diarios dispuestos a venta por chantaje sin obtener algo a cambio._

— _Olvídelo—. Dijo Hao._

— _Nuevamente jovencito... tendrás muchos contactos, como afirmas... pero nosotros somos zorros más viejos que tú—. Dijo Matsumoto—. Quiero noticia por noticia Kyoyama._

— _De ninguna manera—. Dijo Anna._

— _Bien, en ese caso, mi diario no saldrá de circulación—. Dijo Matsumoto—. Ustedes planteen todos los recursos que quieran, igualmente las fotografías y el artículo se venderán y en menos de una semana Ren Tao quedará tan desprestigiado que no le quedarán ofertas de trabajo ni en comerciales de refrescos..._

— _Matsumoto, está dando aletazos de ahogado—. Dijo Anna tratando de mantener la calma—. No hay forma que sobreviva a la lluvia de litigios que le caerán encima si persiste en su necedad._

— _Aún no he terminado, luego de Ren Tao quedará su respetable esposa... sabes bien, Anna... que las miras sociales son aún más crueles para una mujer, que para un hombre... y el hecho de estar siendo tácticamente presionados por el "Supuesto affaire" crea suspicacia... suspicacia que estaré encantado de explotar para defenderme—. Dijo Matsumoto y su mirada brilló de triunfo al ver el semblante de Anna tomado por sorpresa._

— _¡Eso ni se le pase por la cabeza!—. Rugió Hao poniéndose de pie y golpeando con las manos el escritorio._

— _JA... Mayor prueba que su extrema preocupación no hay, JOVENCITO—. Dijo Matsumoto señalándolo con su regordete dedo índice._

— _Escúcheme bien Matsumoto... el día en que se atreva a publicar una mínima nota sobre Tamao Tao, me aseguraré de que lo único que pueda publicar por el resto de su vida, ¡Sean códigos postales! ¡¿Ha entendido?—. Amenazó Hao—. Jamás he ido a las bromas, ¡Y va por usted también Hiromoto!... ustedes han de dejar en paz a los Tao, o se las verán conmigo._

— _¿Eso me deja a Jeanne Maiden libre?—. Dijo Matsumoto sarcásticamente._

_Anna estaba segura que Hao estaba listo a saltar sobre el viejo presidente en cualquier momento, fue entonces que se aventuró a tomarle el brazo._

— _Ya has hecho tu parte, Ren y Tamao son asunto mío—. Dijo Anna en voz baja, con la mirada fija y seria, Hao le miró de reojo logrando turbarla, así de cerca Hao lucía tan enfadado que por segundos Anna visualizó a Yoh con ese mismo semblante—. Matsumoto estás llegando muy lejos... sabes bien que no tenemos obligación de acceder a tus exigencias_

— _Conocen lo que sucederá si no._

— _No está en posición de poner condiciones... pero bien, si es una noticia lo que quieres, te la daré._

—_Anna—. Dijo Hao, pero ella se mantuvo impasible._

— _Cuando yo lo diga, y cuando yo quiera hacerlo—. Agregó Anna—. No te preocupes, vivirás para verlo._

— _Tres semanas—. Dijo Matsumoto._

— _¿Te diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal?—. Dijo Anna._

— _No me faltes al respeto, niña... te hace falta 40 años de experiencia para poder dirigirte a mí de esa forma—. Dijo Matsumoto._

— _Respetaré a quien se haya ganado mi respeto... hago suficiente con acceder a tu petición—. Dijo Anna—. 3 meses._

— _Imposible... tres semanas—. Dijo Matsumoto._

— _Un mes y es mi última oferta—. Dijo Anna._

_Muy a regañadientes Matsumoto accedió y junto al otro firmaron el acuerdo._

—_Matsumoto... —. Advirtió Hao antes que se marcharan—. No se atreva a importunar a Tamao Tao... ni a Ren... ¿Queda claro?... acatará lo que la señorita Kyoyama decida, fuera de sus límites, ya sabe a lo que se atiene._

_Cuando se habían marchado, Anna se tomó un momento para ordenar sus ideas y apuntar una que otra cosa en su agenda, y luego con toda la intención de retirarse en silencio se puso de pie._

— _Anna... no debiste intervenir sobre la "Noticia"—. Dijo Hao._

— _No eres mi jefe Hao Asakura, yo sé mi juego y conozco el medio en el que me conduzco—. Dijo Anna—. Muchos de los "perjudicados", no debieron hacer muchas cosas en su momento... ¿No crees?_

— _¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de insinuar?—. Dijo Hao, Anna dejó su agenda y se dirigió a él enfadada, sin importarle los demás abogados presentes._

— _No insinúo NADA, suficiente con el par de corruptos de Matsumoto y Hiromoto—. Dijo Anna, y elevó el rostro orgullosa y arrogante—. Lo que si te advierto es que te quiero LEJOS de Ren y de Tamao Tao, ¡Principalmente de ella!_

— _Oye, un segundo ¡Tú no tienes...!_

— _Lo mismo va para tu amiga Maiden, comunícaselo de mi parte—. Dijo Anna sin dejarlo hablar._

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió de allí, preguntándose si de ser el caso que Yoh y Hao estuvieran emparentados, ¡¿Cómo diantres podía amar con locura a uno y apenas tolerar al otro?, definitivamente aunque Hao Asakura no le hubiera hecho técnicamente nada, le generaba anticuerpos imposibles de ignorar.

Para Ren el relato únicamente había servido para confirmar que en esa ocasión Hao iba MUY en serio en sus intenciones con Tamao; automáticamente mientras Anna hablaba empezó a apretar los puños pensando en lo que se propondría teniendo a la pelirosa a su disposición toda la mañana, cuando Anna le preguntó si le había prestado atención en todo su relato — previa mirada asesina—, él se limitó a responderle con una evasiva y tomando los cuadernillos con los guiones argumentó que regresaría a casa, aunque lo primero que hizo fue conducir sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, únicamente con el objetivo de ganar tiempo para ir en extremo puntual a recoger a Tamao... le gustara a ella o no, ya vería con qué frase se excusaría después.

Andaba en eso cuando su celular sonó, casi por costumbre por estar conduciendo, colocó el auricular del handfree en su oído y presionó la tecla para contestar la llamada.

— Hola...—. Dijo a manera de saludo descuidado.

— Ren, habla Horo-Horo, ¿Estás con Tamao?—. Preguntó Horo, que tenía un "pequeño... pequeñísimo" inconveniente en el baño de la playa.

— Ella está trabajando... "Con el idiota de Hao"... Tiene un celular ¿Sabías?—. Respondió Ren.

— Noooo... si no me lo dices, jamás me enteraba—. Respondió Horo sarcásticamente—. Ya he tratado de llamarle, pero lo tiene apagado.

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo Ren y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para alejar ideas raras de su mente.

— Posiblemente está ocupada, es que... creí que estaría contigo... bueno es que... tengo un problema—. Titubeó Horo, Ren oía cercano el sonido del mar y la voz de Horo no sonaba muy... concisa que digamos.

— Debiste empezar por ahí... ¿Qué hiciste?—. Dijo Ren mientras doblaba en una esquina listo a estacionarse.

— Salí y...—. Comenzó Horo, Ren podía jurar que el hombre estaba temblando.

— Olvidaste las llaves—. Completó Ren—. Pues en ese caso tendrás que esperar a que uno de los dos regrese.

— Gracias por el apoyo, pero no olvidé ningunas llaves, bajé a la playa a caminar y... entré al baño exterior—. Dijo Horo aparentando calma

— ¿Y?

— Y la puerta no abre... —. Dijo Horo mirando su "celda" ya con desespero—. Ren no seas inhumano ¡Ayúdame! ¡Llevo aquí ya media hora!

— De verdad que eres la única persona a la que le podría suceder algo así—. Masculló Ren.

— ¡Y muero de hambre!—. Siguió Horo y Ren alejó el teléfono de su oído.

— ¡No es necesario gritar!—. Dijo Ren tratando de no perder la paciencia, aunque no quedó mucho del gran intento—. ¡Y apenas hace dos horas que desayunaste!

— ¡Para tú información, SOY CLAUSTROFÓBICO!—. Dijo Horo lo más fuerte que pudo... si señoras y señores, _**Horokeu Usui le tenía miedo a los espacios cerrados, **_ y para mala fortuna suya, el baño exterior era bastante reducido.

— ¡Pues abre la ventana o mejor aún... SAL por la ventana!—. Dijo Ren.

— ¡Ya lo intenté GENIO! —. Dijo Horo—. ¡Es demasiado pequeña!.

Ren se golpeó la frente con la mano.

— ¿Te quieres calmar?—. Dijo Ren—. Iré en cuanto pueda hacerlo, es casi medio día y voy a ir por Tamao.

— ¡Tamao sale a la 1 o 2, tú... inhumano picudo desconsiderado!—. Exclamó Horo-Horo alucinando que se le venía encima el techo.

— ¡Deja de molestar! ¡Dije que iré en cuanto pueda!—. Exclamó Ren por respuesta.

— ¡Moriréeeee!—. Escuchó lloriquear a Horo.

— Por tu integridad física, espero que esto de la claustrofobia no sea una mentira, cabeza de cepillo—. Farfulló Ren resignándose a que tendría que ir en auxilio del peliazul primero—. O yo mismo me aseguraré de tapiarte vivo y entonces sí que vas a tenerle miedo a los lugares cerrados ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Sí, sí, sí lo que tú quieras, pero ven!—.Dijo Horo y Ren elevó los ojos al cielo.

— ¡Deja de llorar, dije que iré!—. Exclamó antes de colgarle—. ¡Si habrá gente desesperante!

Encendido el auto comenzó a avanzar directo a la ruta que lo llevaría a Paradise, pero no había pasado ni 2 minutos de haber avanzado que el celular volvió a sonar.

— Diga...—. Respondió concentrado en la pista y sin mirar el identificador, de nuevo.

— ¡Ren, júrame por tu madre que estás viniendo!—. Era Horo de nuevo.

— ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Dije que iré!—. Exclamó Ren.

— ¡No me cuelgues!—. Dijo Horo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?—. Dijo Ren.

— Vi un recipiente con comida en el congelador, ¿Van a comerlo o cuando salga me lo puedo comer yo?—. Dijo Horo y Ren casi pierde el rumbo con el volante, una gran vena en su sien estaba a punto de reventar.

Automáticamente entró en "Modo malévolo".

— Oye Usui...—. Dijo Ren con tono siniestro—. ¿No sientes que de pronto el espacio se vuelve más pequeño?... Mira las paredes y dime si no se están moviendo.

— ¡AHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIOOOOO!—. Gritó Horo.

Ren sonrió en revancha y en medio de otro "AUXILIO" le colgó...

— De verdad que es desesperante...—. Masculló Ren—. Bueno con eso tiene... quizá no debí recordarle la claustrofobia, pero al menos no volverá a llamar.

Pero su teléfono sí volvió a sonar.

— ¡PICUDOOO CRUELLL!—. Fue lo que escuchó ni bien contestó.

— ¡Una llamada más y te dejaré encerrado todo el día! ¡¿Oíste?—. Dijo Ren y arrancó el handfree de su oído...

¡Era increíble! ¿Cómo podía ser algunas veces de tanta ayuda y de pronto convertirse en la persona más desesperante del siglo?, y sorprendentemente el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez se cercioró del identificador de llamadas y al leer "Horo" le colgó...

Y le colgó, una, y otra, y otra vez... por último recibió un mensaje tachándolo de "Picudo inhumano"; sin poder evitarlo el pico de su cabello creció desmesuradamente, y ya cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, contestó de mala gana, dispuesto a torturar psicológicamente a Horo.

— ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¡Puedes quedarte dónde estás! NO PIENSO IR A AYUDARTE ¿Entendiste Hoto-Hoto?—. Gritó Ren viendo por los espejos dispuesto a dar media vuelta e ir a atrincherarse frente a la compañía de Hao hasta que fuera hora de que Tamao saliera de trabajar.

Solo que no fue el grito desesperado de "Auxilio" lo que escuchó, sino un sonido de sorpresa ahogada.

— Soy Jeanne, Ren—. Dijeron del otro lado

Se quedó en profundo silencio cerca de 30 segundos, no podía evitar que aún le trastocara de cierta forma saber de Jeanne, irónicamente sentía como si no hubiera sabido de ella en años y apenas habían pasado unos días; Ren no fue consciente de su letargo hasta que el conductor de atrás tocó insistentemente la bocina.

"Rayos"

— E-Espera un segundo—. Dijo Ren dejando el teléfono a un lado y conduciendo hacia la berma, luego, antes de coger el teléfono tomó un profundo respiro—. Disculpa, estaba conduciendo.

— No has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes Ren—. Dijo Jeanne en son de queja, aunque también sonaba muy triste.

— No he escuchado ninguno—. Respondió Ren.

— ¿Ninguno?... Ren, te he dejado mensajes en el celular, y hasta en el teléfono de tu casa, no me digas que no has escuchado ninguno—. Dijo ella.

— Disculpa Jeanne, no... no los he escuchado—. Dijo Ren pensando para sí mismo que en lo que iba de día, contando el anterior no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Jeanne... después de mucho tiempo—. Ahm... ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿En verdad me estás preguntando eso?—. Dijo Jeanne molesta.

— _"Ahm... ¿Sí?"_—. Pensó Ren y escuchó a Jeanne resoplar.

— No hay mayor prueba que esa...—. Determinó Jeanne—.Tenemos que hablar Ren.

— Dime—. Dijo él con un breve suspiro antes.

— ¿Esperas que hablemos por teléfono?—. Dijo ella en son de reproche, puesto que siempre usaba antes la frase "Tenemos que hablar" y no pasaban ni 15 minutos para que Ren estuviera donde ella se encontrara.

—Jeanne yo...—. Titubeó él, lo siguiente que por inercia seguía era "OK... voy para allá", como TANTAS otras veces en que su FERREA voluntad terminaba siendo demasiado débil para decir "no"...pero... no esta vez—. Yo... tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo darte alcance—. Dijo con rapidez Ren

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Ren?—. Dijo al fin en una especie de suspiro—. No eras así antes... ¿Qué pasó?, antes... antes jamás... tú... tú... ¡Prometiste que nunca ibas a dejarme sola!... lo prometiste—. Terminó su protesta en una especie de hipido.

"Demonios", se dijo Ren recargando la cabeza en el asiento del auto, de pronto los "años de práctica" diciéndole "SI" a todo lo que Jeanne quisiera o necesitase pesaban como nunca, pugnando por salir de sus labios y derrumbar su intento de voluntad, prometió a una joven que nunca la dejaría sola, y desde ese día gran parte de su vida la había dedicado a ella... y vaya... ¡Cómo le estaba costando no girar intempestivamente en la pista y pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo para llegar adonde ella le pedía que esté! (Era una ventaja que hubiera apagado el motor, por cierto).

— Necesito hablar contigo Ren, ¿De qué forma te lo digo?, tenemos que hablar—. Dijo Jeanne.

— Estoy hablando contigo ahora Jeanne—. Dijo Ren manteniéndose firme, aunque con no menos culpa—. Estoy aquí, no sucede nada.

—No, no lo estás... y si no sucede nada, entonces ven—. Dijo ella.

— No puedo—. Dijo Ren ya sin titubear.

— ¿Por qué?, sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer ... ¡No te toma más de una hora!—. Dijo ella.

— Yo...

— Ven—. Dijo ella.

—No es prudente—. Dijo Ren—. La prensa...

— ¡No me interesan! ¡Necesito que hablemos Ren, por favor!—. Dijo Jeanne sintiendo como todo lo que creía medianamente seguro, que era su influencia con Ren, se le escapaba de las manos.

— No puedo...—. Dijo Ren—.Yo puedo escucharte ahora... dime lo que pasa Jeanne

— No, yo no voy a hablar contigo por teléfono como si fueras un cliente o un acreedor—. Dijo ella.

— Escucha... no es una buena idea, la prensa está cercana y...

— Ya ha habido situaciones parecidas antes Ren, nunca te importaron, nunca te importó la prensa—. Insistió ella.

— No es lo mismo, esto es mucho más serio Jeanne, incluso tú te viste afectada, igual Hao y Tamao... ahora es diferente

—¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué es diferente?—. Reclamó Jeanne.

— ¡Porque ahora estoy casado Jeanne!—. Respondió Ren elevando la voz sin darse cuenta, reclamándose por ello después—. Disculpa... no son buenos momentos ¿Sí? y... tampoco se vienen mejores, tengo mucho por hacer y... mi trabajo peligra en serio...

— Nada de eso importaba antes...—. Dijo ella con voz apagada y conteniendo otro hipido.

— Las cosas cambian Jeanne... las personas cambian—. Dijo Ren sin meditarlo, luego se arrepintió—. Mira... puedo hablar contigo ahora, por celular, pero no puedo ir a buscarte.

Jeanne de pronto veía como su más grande temor se hacía realidad, Ren, que era lo único que no había cambiado en su vida había decidido hacerlo, había incluso dicho las mismas palabras que Hao... _**"Las cosas cambian... las personas cambian".**_

_**Jeanne le tenía miedo a todo cambio, porque siempre que esa palabra salía a flote, siempre... ella era dejada de lado.**_

— Bien, entonces ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa ¡ADIOS!—. Gritó Jeanne y le colgó.

— Jeanne... ¡Jeanne!—. Dijo Ren en vano soltando un suspiro al dejar el celular a un lado—. Ah Jeannie...

Pensó en parte que era lo mejor, aunque eso no le quitara la preocupación por la voz decepcionada y triste de Jeanne, le molestaba ser la causa, sin embargo tenía que ordenarse si es que quería poner en regla su vida. Checó después su reloj ¿A qué hora se había hecho tan tarde?... y peor aún... ¿En qué momento su ordenada vida se había vuelto tan caótica?... con ese pensamiento en el aire encendió de nuevo el motor y condujo a Paradise, tenía menos de una hora para socorrer al inconsciente de Horo-Horo e ir por su esposa y arrebatarla de las garras de Hao.

— Ok... eso fue melodramático...—. Se dijo en voz alta.

Mientras tanto Tamao andaba por las nubes, al llegar a la oficina de Hao, algunos empleados la miraron de forma extraña, ella supo inmediatamente que debía tratarse de los diarios y las "Noticias" del supuesto doble affaire entre Jeanne, Ren, Hao y ella, por lo que se limitó a saludarlos con la cabeza como siempre y agradecer a sus ancestros de que el ascensor estuviera vacío.

Kotaro, el asistente, no ayudó mucho con la sonrisita complaciente y nerviosa que le dirigió a manera de saludo, y por fin cuando llegó con Hao, él terminó de ponerla "De colores", puesto que el empresario había remodelado su oficina de manera tal que un escritorio más pequeño con el ordenador que Tamao usaba se encontrara al frente del suyo.

Para rematar cercana las 10 de la mañana, apareció Kotaro con un "Encargo del jefe" que constaba en dos arreglos de flores, uno mediano para el escritorio de Tamao y uno pequeño envuelto en una primorosa cajita.

Hao dijo: "Le da más vida a este lugar" como excusa, "Contigo es más que suficiente, pero te sienta estar rodeada de flores", rematando lo dicho con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, sin pretenderlo, entre escrito y escrito Tamao se quedaba pensando en su conversación con Horo-Horo el día anterior, ¿Podía ser posible que Hao le gustara?... ¿Aunque sea como opción?...

¡Y vamos!, que Hao Asakura era guapísimo, ella recordaba la de boba que se quedó cuando lo conoció en el hotel de Seúl, ni siquiera se había sentido así cuando conoció a Ren en el avión, es decir, él era actor y ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo muy de vez en cuando en la televisión, sea en comerciales o en películas, conocerlo fue emocionante hasta que conoció también su "bellísimo" carácter, y luego... luego estaba Hao, que desde el primer día se portó atento y amable con ella, que la ayudó y que la motivó a seguir adelante.

— _"Ojalá fuera tan sencillo cambiar de sentimientos..."_—. Pensó apoyándose en su mano sana y mirando unos segundos las flores en su escritorio—. _"¿Qué estoy pensando?... tonterías, ¿De qué serviría poder cambiar de sentimientos? ¿Cómo podría Hao enamorarse de alguien como yo?... jejeje... creo que ya estoy divagando demasiado ¡Escribe Tamao... ESCRIBE!"_

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Preguntó Hao al notarla distraída.

— ¿Eh?... ¡No!—. Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa—. Jeje... nada, solo... divagué, estaba... estaba... ehm ¡Pensando en cómo continuar la historia!

— Perdí un poco el hilo del trama luego de la primera parte, con las correcciones y los Story board que mandé hacer creo que tenemos la idea base, ¡La de cosas que ha tenido que pasar la protagonista!... tengo curiosidad, ¿En qué te inspiraste para crear a Mina?

Mina Tsuruga... Tamao al finalizar la pregunta de Hao enrojeció inexplicablemente.

— Eh... imaginación jeje...—. Respondió.

— Parece que fuera alguien que conocieras... es decir, su vida es sumamente llena de detalles, hasta... uno piensa que esta persona existe o existió alguna vez.

— Bueno... Mina Tsuruga solo es un personaje—. Dijo Tamao y sonrió... aquella historia la había empezado de adolescente, obviamente Hao había corregido muchos de los detalles fantásticos, como que Mina de pronto se volvía competidora de fórmula uno y que luego manejaba un enorme emporio, ahora que volvía a leer su historia, Mina era simplemente una chica normal, como cualquiera, a la que le sucedían una serie de eventos inesperados, que hasta donde iba avanzada la historia se resumían en situaciones dramáticas, aunque con la presencia de personas importantes.

— Divagaste...—. Dijo Hao.

— Solo... pensaba, decidí llamarla Mina en honor a mi madre—. Dijo Tamao— Aunque la vida de mamá está a años luz de la de Mina Tsuruga, ella siempre era muy alegre... y, fue feliz con mi padre.

— ¿Solo los tuviste a ellos, Tamao?—. Preguntó Hao acercándose de pronto a su escritorio.

— Y... a un padrino, era... amigo de mi padre, cuando ellos murieron él se hizo cargo de mí—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿Y qué fue de él?

— Yo... no volví a verlo luego de que quiso vender mi casa y me negué—. Dijo Tamao y Hao notó cierta sombra en su mirada, misma que ella disimuló en cuestión de segundos—. Ya muchos años de eso...

— Entiendo...—. Dijo Hao y repentinamente palmeó la mano que ella tenía sobre el escritorio—. No te pongas triste, quizá tengas nostalgia... pero mira hacia adelante Tamao... siempre hay que mirar hacia adelante.

— Incluso cuando él se marchó quedaron mis amigos, creo que soy afortunada—. Dijo Tamao y sonrió.

— Me gusta eso de ti—. Dijo Hao y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Pareciera que no te desanimaras nunca, por muy mal que vayan las cosas...

Naturalmente, Tamao se puso nerviosa, y no teniendo más acción, quiso frotar su cabeza, usando por error su mano lastimada.

— ¡RAYOS!—. Exclamó ella ante el inevitable dolor.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?—. Preguntó Hao, y en menos de dos segundos estaba a su lado.

— Nada, es que... apreté mi mano... —. Respondió Tamao tratando de hacerse la valiente, pero en realidad, había visto estrellitas del dolor, Hao inmediatamente la forzó a mostrarle la herida.

— Esto no se ve bien... sería mejor ir a un doctor.

— No... no es para tanto—. Dijo Tamao tratando de restarle importancia.

— Pero te está doliendo—. Refutó Hao, entonces notó la argolla matrimonial en la mano de la joven—. Quizá... debieras dejar completamente libre tu mano...

— ¿Eh?

— Tu mano... es decir, quizá no debas cubrirla ni tener objetos en ella, tu... anillo está cerca de la herida y dado que tienes la mano semi cerrada pues... puede infectarla—. Dijo Hao odiando tener que mentirle; (Aunque francamente ni idea tenía de infecciones por quemaduras, era inteligente, pero no médico).

— ¿Tú crees?—. Preguntó Tamao cándidamente.

— Eso... eso creo—. Dijo Hao, _"Ok, eso no es definitivamente un sí... creo"..._ un fugaz pensamiento llegó a su mente representado por ese anillo, ¿Y si después de todo, aunque Ren siguiera tras las huellas de Jeanne, Tamao sí se enamoraba de él?, el que vivieran juntos era su principal obstáculo puesto que no podía inmiscuirse en su casa... ¿Y qué si después de todo, ella escogía a Ren?, solo por unos segundos... _**Hao Asakura tuvo miedo de que al final Tamao se alejara de su vida**_

— Quizá sea eso...—. Dijo Tamao interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Ok, me lo quitaré... —. Dijo ella de lo más normal quitándose el anillo, no supo interpretar la mirada que le envió Hao en ese momento, pero sonrió algo apenada, Hao se sintió contento por su pequeño avance y antes de que ella pudiera guardar el anillo, entró Kotaro.

— Disculpe señor, Kou...—. Dijo Kotaro, pero hizo una pausa involuntaria al ver al jefe no en su sitio habitual sino muy cercano a la señora Tao... Tamao se mostraba visiblemente nerviosa, entre que Hao miraba de lo más sereno a su asistente en espera de que terminara el mensaje.

— ¿Kou...?—. Apremió Hao, Kotaro parpadeó en expresión de reacción.

— Esto... Kou llamó diciendo que tiene el conjunto de los Story Board que mandó hacer—. Dijo Kotaro.

—Gracias...—. Dijo Hao mirándole molesto al percibir la extraña mirada que le dirigía el asistente a Tamao—. ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

— ¿Eh?—. Murmuró ella al notar que se dirigían a ella.

— Los Story board... son los de tu historia, —. Dijo Hao—. ehm ¿Recuerdas que quería que los vieras el otro día?... bueno... mandé hacer más.

— Ehm... ¡Claro!— Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, Kotaro sonrió con cortesía cuando ella pasó por su lado para reunirse con Hao.

— Ok... discreción... discreción Kotaro—. Se recordó el asistente antes de regresar a su escritorio.

De más estuvo decir que Tamao lució maravillada con los dibujos que realizara Kou, el encargado del área de arte, simplemente no podía creer que su historia ahora tenía un personaje caricatura, Kou se había esmerado en detalles bien pensados por Hao, aunque eso solo lo supieran él y el jefe; Tamao vio como había captado el crecimiento de Mina desde su niñez junto a sus padres hasta su adolescencia.

— No sabía que podía hacerse tanto—. Dijo Tamao con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— Es solo el comienzo—. Dijo Kou, un hombre de mediana estatura cabello algo largo sujeto a una cola baja y un lápiz tras su oreja, a Tamao de primera impresión le pareció que era una especie de carpintero en un taller—. Con esto se tendrá una idea de la escena que se quiera crear cuando llegue el momento de grabar.

— Espera, ¿Grabar?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Claro, por eso es necesario avanzar la historia, necesitamos ya un arquetipo para ir buscando a los posibles actores y actrices—. Dijo Hao.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿No te lo había dicho antes?—. Dijo Hao.

— Bueno sí... sí, pero...—. Dijo Tamao—. Pues... pensé que faltaría mucho aún para eso.

— Depende de ti—. Dijo Hao—. Por ahora vamos bien... nos da tiempo de planear todo cuidadosamente.

— Y además que la historia está buenísima—. Dijo Kou—. Es lo que alguien quisiera leer, es decir, es un drama hasta lo que se ha avanzado claramente, pero... no hay una heroína que de pronto se vuelve millonaria, o que de pronto se casa con el príncipe azul o el presidente de una compañía, ni tampoco alguien que sufre una enfermedad mortal... son casos extremos y bastante explotados, este es un drama más real, con cosas que podrían sucederle al común de las personas... además me agrada mucho el carácter optimista de Mina... yo pienso que será un éxito.

— Esto... no sé qué decir...—. Dijo Tamao sonrojada hasta las orejas.

— Dígame pronto la continuación—. Bromeó Kou y los tres rieron.

Luego fue hora de regresar a la oficina, Tamao comentó algo de "Casi es medio día" y salió primero, Hao se quedó unos segundos y cuando ella salió felicitó a Kou por su trabajo.

— ¿Siempre cree que "Mina" se trate de un alter ego de la señora Tao?—. Dijo Kou.

— Creo que no, aunque acerté en los detalles que te di para que crearas a "Mina"—. Dijo Hao.

— No entiendo...

— Tamao estaba lo suficientemente emocionada como para no fijarse en los detalles... pero... creo estar sobre la pista acerca de Mina Tsuruga...—. Dijo Hao—... no es un alter ego... pienso que Mina es Tamao.

— Sería interesante eh...—. Dijo Kou.

— Eso creo, bueno, dependemos de su imaginación por lo pronto... Kou, buen trabajo, ahora deja el proyecto un rato y revisa las ediciones de la revista por favor, el siguiente mes necesita innovaciones—. Indicó Hao y Kou se limitó a decir "Lo que diga, jefe"

Luego le dio alcance a Tamao quien se encontraba muy contenta a un lado del ascensor esperándolo y aparentemente tarareando una canción, Hao también checó su reloj y ya era medio día.

— Tamao... ¿No quieres ir a almorzar?

— Pero... no hemos terminado...—. Dijo Tamao.

— Terminarás mañana, avanza si quieres en casa, además... no ha sido amable de mi parte hacerte trabajar con tu mano herida.

— Jejeje... pero... teclee con la mano sana—. Rió ella.

— Vamos... no sé, si no tienes hambre quizá un antojo, ¿Un helado?

— Todo menos helado—. Dijo Tamao dedicando un momento a Ren... el helado automáticamente lo vinculaba con Jeanne.

— Ok... no helado, ¿Quieres un pastel?

— ¿No te voy a hacer perder el tiempo?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Si lo prefieres podemos usar la cafetería del edificio—. Dijo Hao.

— ¿Hay una cafetería?

— jajaja... claro, no la suelo frecuentar, pero si el tiempo es lo que te preocupa creo que es lo más adecuado—. Dijo Hao, Tamao sonrió y asintió contenta.

Aunque el más contento era Hao por estar con ella.

En "Paradise" mientras tanto Horo estaba subido en el lavamanos del baño exterior con la cabeza asomada por la ventana mirando hacia el mar, era la única forma en la que había podido controlar su claustrofobia, luego de quedarse casi afónico de tanto gritar tras llamar a Ren.

Cuando estaba a punto de cantar su soledad, el aludido actor apareció.

— ¡REN! ¡Ren gracias al cielo llegaste!—. Dijo verdaderamente emocionado al verlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—. Dijo Ren al ver únicamente su cabeza por la ventana.

— ¿Tratando de no morir de un infarto?—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿Cómo rayos una persona puede quedarse encerrada?—. Dijo Ren elevando los ojos al cielo antes de caminar a la puerta del baño, entonces notó que ésta realmente estaba trabada—. ¿No se te ocurrió tumbarla?

— ¡Claro! ¿Antes o después de engarrotarme del pánico?—. Respondió Horo quien no abandonaba la seguridad de su ventana.

— Vale... un segundo—. Dijo Ren y pateó con fuerza la puerta, que no era tan firme ni fuerte como la puerta principal, además que era de las pocas en la casa que no era deslizable.

Cuando consiguió abrirla, estaba por decir "Listo, puedes salir", cuando LITERALMENTE fue atropellado por Horo-Horo.

— ¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAD!—. Vociferó este dando de brincos en la arena, Ren enfadado tenía el pico de su cabello sumamente crecido.

— ¡Óyeme, podrías ser más agradecido, torpe!—. Dijo Ren molesto, Horo que se hallaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y brincando en la arena volteó a mirarlo, y no pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que corriera hacia él y lo levantara en brazos—.¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!—. Dijo Horo repetidas veces y Ren tuvo que alejarlo de un empujón.

— ¡No te me acerques!

— Ok, ok... es que, estoy muy feliz... ahhhh... ¡Qué bello es salir!—. Dijo Horo muy contento.

— Genial... ya son cuarto para las doce, ¡Voy a llegar tarde!—. Dijo Ren pasando por un lado de Horo.

— ¿Tarde adónde?—. Preguntó Horo siguiéndole.

— Voy por Tamao—. Dijo Ren a la carrera.

— Hombre ¿Qué no comprobaste que el celular lo tiene apagado?, además... sale a la una, posiblemente cuando estés a mitad de camino ella ya esté en la mitad también, pero de regreso.—. Dijo Horo.

— Ella está lastimada, voy por ella...—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Lastimada? ¿Por qué?

— Se quemó la mano con el encendedor del auto—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Y haciendo qué? Tamao no fuma—. Dijo Horo.

— Porque estaba... ¡AH! ¡No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo... ADIOS!—. Dijo Ren.

— ¡EH!... Oye espera, ¿Hago algo?, Tamao no podrá cocinar y dado que me tienes de pirómano...

— Posiblemente no vengamos a comer aquí, así que tú verás... adiós—. Dijo Ren y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa, Horo se quedó cruzado de brazos en la sala.

Segundos después se encogió de hombros, tenía demasiada pereza de ponerse a cocinar, y luego de ojear el congelado pensó que iba a ser mejor idea ir a comer fuera, o de lo contrario, comprar vegetales frescos y algo de pescado para hacerse algo en la casa (Venciendo la pereza por necesidad = hambre), de modo que con nuevos bríos y dejando atrás el mal rato que le hizo pasar su claustrofobia, salió contento rumbo a la ciudad a por sus sagrados alimentos.

Demoró cerca de 15 minutos en llegar la ciudad en taxi, las pequeñas tiendas de abarrotes tradicionales quedaban relativamente cerca, todo era más barato que los supermercados y además el trato de los tendederos era más cálido.

Zanahorias, una lechuga, tomates, cebollas entre otros estaban en su lista de compras, tras escoger su pescado salió de la tienda, y estaba a punto de tomar el taxi de regreso cuando recordó que había olvidado las especias, dio vuelta demasiado rápido y entró estrepitosamente chocando con la persona que venía en dirección contraria, algunos tomates rodaron y junto a ellos quedó una cámara fotográfica.

— ¡Disculpe!—. Dijeron los dos al unísono, Horo inmediatamente levantó la cámara y se puso de pie, entretanto el otro sujeto perseguía los tomates.

— ¡Qué descuido!, lo siento, andaba distraído jijijiji—. Dijo el hombre aún de espaldas, Horo mientras revisaba que la cámara no estuviera dañada.

— No, no, yo entré sin cuidado—. Dijo Horo—. Lo lamento...

— ¡Ajá!... ahí estás—. Dijo el hombre y Horo vio como atrapaba el último tomate—. Jijiji... creo que están completos.

— Etto, gracias... aquí tiene su cámara... no se ha dañado—. Dijo Horo y extendió la cámara al hombre, pero cuando éste volteó lo reconoció de inmediato.

— Gracias—. Dijo el hombre cuando notó la mirada curiosa del chico de cabello azul.

— ¡Es usted! Vaya... esto... Hola... jeje, disculpe nuevamente, no me fijé... yo...

— Perdone ¿Lo conozco?—. Dijo el hombre.

— Bueno sí, de hace poco... soy amigo de...—. Dijo comenzó a decir Horo, pero entonces el celular del hombre sonó.

— Un segundo—. Dijo él y contestó.

— _"Tiene rara la voz"_—. Pensó Horo, y además el tipo lucía bastante cambiado a como le había visto en casa.

— Iba en camino— Decía mientras tanto el hombre—. Solo pasaré por las sopas... todo quedó excelente, la sesión quedó muy bien, sí... ok... te veo allá.

— ¿Se cortó el cabello eh?—. Dijo Horo cuando el hombre colgó el teléfono.

— Je... creo que me confunde con alguien más... siempre he tenido el cabello corto—. Respondió con amabilidad—. Disculpe... ya debo irme.

— Oiga pero...—. Dijo Horo, sin embargo el hombre apenas se despidió con la mano y salió de la tienda.— Qué extraño...

Afuera Yoh Miyajima no le dio mayor importancia a la "Confusión" del extraño hombre, su prioridad en ese momento era ir con Anna, sin embargo Horo no se quedó tan tranquilo, olvidando su hambre y las especias a consecuencia, decidió seguir a quien él creía que era Hao Asakura, de modo que bolsas en mano siguió al hombre a través de las calles, viéndolo de lejos cómo dirigía a otro grupo de personas que guardaban grandes equipos de fotografía, luego el sujeto tomó un taxi y él tomó el siguiente persiguiéndolo cual policía a criminal.

Aunque lo que no supo definir más tarde fue por qué el sujeto, que cuando lo conoció aparentaba ser una persona muy importante, distinguida y elegante... entraba a un sencillo puesto de sopas tradicionales y salía con un par de recipientes en una bolsa caminando hasta un parque con salida a la bahía donde se encontró con una preciosa mujer rubia de apariencia sofisticada.

— ¿Qué juego se trae este sujeto?—. Se preguntó Horo observándolos de lejos... ambos estaban muy "acaramelados", Horo decidió quedarse a averiguar todo, ¿No se suponía que ese sujeto debía estar con Tamao en ese momento? y además... ¿No se suponía que el tipo estaba flirteando con su amiga?

Definitivamente el chisme... es decir, **la curiosidad **pudo más que el hambre... otra vez.

**O.O.O..O..O..O..O..O**

**O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O**

Por su parte, Tamao andaba muy contenta luego de terminar un gran cheescake de moras, Hao se conformó con un consabido café y una porción de pastel de canela, charlaron de las posibles continuaciones de la historia de Tamao y de los planes de Hao para una posible película, luego el tema varió a la quemadura de la mano de Tamao, ella rápidamente argumentó que estaba jugando con el encendedor del auto de Ren y que por accidente se había lastimado, luego cambió el tema y para cuando se dieron cuenta pasaban de la 1 de la tarde, entre risas decidieron que era hora de irse, caminaban rumbo al ascensor cuando Tamao se percató que no llevaba consigo su celular ni su bolso, nuevamente en señal de distracción, movió su mano con brusquedad, consiguiendo lastimarse.

— ¡AY!—Se quejó y Hao la acudió con rapidez.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No debí apretar—. Dijo ella más como reclamo a sí misma.

— Déjame ver—. Dijo Hao y tomó su mano herida entre las suyas.

— Estoy bien... —. Dijo Tamao sintiendo un choque eléctrico en su mano al contacto con la de él, acompañado obviamente por el dolor de la lesión—. N-N-No te preocupes... debe... debe ser que no me he puesto la crema que compró Ren...

— ¿Está arriba?—. Preguntó Hao.

— Sí, en mi bolso—. Dijo Tamao.

Hao opinó que era necesario cambiar la gasa y dejar la herida al descubierto, Tamao opinó que sería conveniente y que quizá iría al hospital de camino a casa, ninguno se percató que alguien caminaba hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

— Venga, te llevaré yo—. Dijo Hao.

— ¿Eh?, no, no... ¿Cómo crees?, tienes trabajo Hao, y... no es para tanto, con la crema será suficiente

— No es problema, primero estás tú... te llevaré al hospital y decisión tomada señorita...— Replicó Hao.

— Es que...

Entonces el "alguien" decidió hacerse notar, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hao.

— Creo que el término apropiado es "Señora"—. Dijo una voz familiar para ambos— Y al parecer tenemos ideas similares, Hao—. El aludido volteó enseguida al reconocer la voz, Ren había llegado, y ocultaba a la perfección su enfado tras una mueca irónica.

— Ren...—. Dijo Tamao claramente sorprendida de que estuviera ahí, el aludido aprovechó la distracción para meterse entre Hao y ella logrando que soltara su mano.

— ¿Cómo sigues?—. Pregunto Ren, mitad intención de saber la condición de Tamao y mitad intención de hacerle saber a Hao que salía sobrando en la ecuación.

— Pues...—. Comenzó Tamao, pero entonces Ren cogió su mano observando con disgusto que la quemadura de Tamao tenía una capita amarillenta que no le gustaba nada.

— No tiene buen aspecto—. Dijo Ren—. Hao... supongo que tienes en cuenta los horarios de trabajo—. Añadió volteando hacia él.

— Tamao ha terminado su turno, iba a...—. Respondió o intentó responder Hao.

— Tan comprensivo como siempre—. Interrumpió Ren y le miró "amigablemente"—. ¿Te hace falta algo para irnos Tamao?

— Esto... yo, pues, mi bolso está arriba y...—. Dijo Tamao, y entonces miró a Hao.

— Lo importante es que revisen tu mano, una quemadura es una quemadura—. Dijo Hao y sonrió, Ren se aguantó las ganas de bufar.

— Ahm... yo...

— Él tiene razón—. Dijo Ren y Hao estuvo a punto de decir "¿La tengo?"—. Ve Tamao... yo te esperaré aquí.

— Ok... —. Dijo ella no muy segura, Hao la animó con una sonrisa—. Regreso enseguida.

Hao y Ren mantuvieron un semblante sereno hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró con Tamao adentro.

— Anna me dijo lo que hiciste con los dueños de la prensa—. Dijo Ren segundos después—. Quiero que me digas cuánto invertiste, te lo devolveré enseguida.

Hao sonrió de lado con cierto sarcasmo

— No me debes nada, no lo hice por ti—. Respondió.

— Nunca lo pensé—. Replicó Ren—. Sé perfectamente que lo hiciste por tí y por Tamao...—. Entonces le plantó rostro, asegurándose que estaba mostrando su mejor faceta intimidante—.Pero si hay algo que debes de entender... es que soy YO quien se ocupará de ella, así que o me das una cifra o la adivino, de una u otra forma tendrás ese dinero de regreso en tu cuenta.

— Te ocuparás de Tamao—. Dijo Hao— Claro...

— Mira, no he venido a discutir... ni siquiera me apetece dirigirte la palabra, pero para mi desgracia, eres el jefe de Tamao y ella insiste en seguir trabajando contigo...—. Respondió Ren—. Así que temo que tendrás que soportarme muy seguido.

— Si ella prefiere estar la mitad de su día lejos de tí por algo será—. Respondió Hao mordaz, Ren tenía que admitir que Hao era experto dando cachetadas de guante blanco—. En lo personal a mí no me molesta que merodees por aquí...

—Qué simpático eres—. Dijo Ren en tono sarcástico.

— Finjamos que somos dos personas normales esperando el ascensor...—. Dijo Hao—. A ella no le gustará bajar y encontrarnos discutiendo

— Bien pudiste enviarla a casa, no creo que haya podido teclear gran cosa teniendo la mano así—.Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo respeto las decisiones de Tamao, si ella decide algo, mi deber es apoyarla—. Dijo Hao en su defensa.

— Mira qué casualidad—. Dijo Ren—. Precisamente es lo que me vengo repitiendo desde que supe que trabaja para ti...

— Andas buscando que discutamos, pero no te esfuerces—. Dijo Hao—. No caeré.

— No me importa lo que hagas—. Dijo Ren.

— Pensamos igual—. Dijo Hao y dio por terminada la conversación

Pasaron tensos minutos entre ellos, los que pasaban casi podían jurar que había una terrible tormenta eléctrica entre ellos en medio de un ambiente gris, entonces por fin la puerta del ascensor se abrió y apareció Tamao, automáticamente los dos sonrieron.

— ¿Lista?—. Preguntó Ren con gesto amable.

— Sí ya—. Dijo Tamao—. Regreso mañana Hao, seguro se me ocurrirá algo nuevo para la historia.

— Ve con calma, y si el doctor determina que no uses tu mano, por favor has caso y descansa—. Dijo Hao.

— Gracias... pero seguro estaré mejor—. Dijo Tamao y le dedicó una sonrisa a manera de despedida.

— Bueno vamos—. Dijo Ren y cogió a la mujer de los hombros en una especie de abrazo—. Aún tienes que comer algo.

— Eh... sí—. Respondió ella—. Hasta mañana Hao.

— Descansa—. Respondió Hao.

— Sí, hasta mañana—. Dijo Ren en voz alta y en perfecto tono amigable, pero al momento de cruzar al lado de Hao murmuró por lo bajo en tono sombrío—. Que no vuelva a verte tocándola ¿Queda claro?

Y entonces se alejaron, Hao los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta que conectaba a la escalera del estacionamiento.

— Ya veremos Ren... ya veremos—. Fue todo lo que dijo Hao antes de subir a su oficina.

Ren mientras tanto se mostraba algo inquieto, ni queriendo podía quitarse de la cabeza la llamada de Jeanne.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada—. Dijo Ren—. Déjame, te ayudo...

— Luces extraño, no sabía que ibas a venir—. Dijo ella mientras Ren la ayudaba a subir al auto.

— ¿Te molesta?—. Dijo él.

— Yo... no he dicho eso—. Dijo Tamao desviando la mirada.

— Es lo que debí hacer desde un inicio—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Por nada—. Dijo él y subió al auto—. Vamos al hospital, no me gusta el semblante que tiene tu mano. ¿Te duele?

— Sí, un poco...—. Dijo ella.

— Debiste regresar a casa... no es conveniente que maniobres con tu mano herida—. Dijo Ren.

— No es...—. Trató de decir pero Ren le observó como diciendo: "A ver ahora qué me inventas", por lo que tras un mohín elevó los ojos al cielo—. Ok... ok... **quizá**, pero... si no escribo entonces no avanzaré.

— Comprendo eso, pero no el que te descuides...—. Insistió Ren—. Quizá el error fue no llevarte Pero bueno, ya mejorará...

— Ren te pasa algo—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿A mí?—. Sonrió Ren tratando de despistarla, entonces encendió el auto—. Nada...

— Ok... tres meses no es mucho, pero creo conocerte, y te pasa algo—. Dijo Tamao, Ren comenzaba a salir del edificio.

— No es nada que deba preocuparte—. Dijo Ren.

— Tengo una idea... ¿Por qué eso no lo decido yo?—. Dijo Tamao—, Vamos... ¿No quedamos ayer que no habrían más mentiras?

— Está bien, está bien, te lo diré pero no ahora—. Dijo Ren.

— Ahora Ren—. Dijo Tamao.

— No es algo que digerir con el estómago vacío...—. Ella arqueó una ceja en respuesta a total estilo Tao—. Tamao **te lo voy **a contar ¿Está bien?, solo... ocupémonos primero de tu mano.

— Ren...—. Suspiró ella.

— Es en serio, te lo diré—. Dijo Ren—. Solo quiero que estés bien primero y...

— No me gusta la sensación que tengo en el pecho cuando sé que me ocultas algo...—. Confesó Tamao, —. quiero... quiero confiar en tí, pero necesito tu ayuda... al menos, al menos para sobrellevar esto por el tiempo que nos queda juntos.

Ren la miró de reojo tratando de no perder concentración en la pista, Tamao le miraba en espera de una respuesta cuando sorpresivamente, él tomó su mano y la apretó con la suya.

— Y yo quiero que confíes en mí—. Dijo Ren—. Necesito que confíes en mí... voy a contártelo, lo prometo... pero deja que me ocupe de ti primero... los problemas pueden esperar.

Y luego tan rápido como la acarició, la soltó y se concentró en la pista, Tamao no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando su mano sana, repitiéndose a sí misma que no debía de sentirse tan especial por un simple gesto; sin embargo ya no supo cómo reaccionar ni qué pensar cuando Ren la llevó al hospital, tratándola con tanto cuidado, que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ella iba para algo muchísimo más grave que una quemadura en la mano.

Por fin cuando estuvieron en el consultorio.

— Ren no exageres—. Dijo Tamao.

— No entiendo por qué tiene que revisarte un médico general primero para derivarte a un especialista, no te van a operar... solo quiero que te curen, pero es demasiado pedir de médicos y...—. Dijo Ren

— Ren...

— Hacen un mundo de problemas sencillos, por eso no saben qué hacer con cuestiones mayores y...—

Siguió refunfuñando Ren.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?, solo hacen su trabajo—. Dijo Tamao.

— No estoy molesto...—. Replicó Ren, Tamao le dirigió una significativa mirada, como diciendo "¿En serio?" del modo más irónico posible, Ren desvió la mirada—... Bien... no estoy molesto, estoy... incómodo, los hospitales no me gustan—. Explicó, Tamao frunció la boca, entonces Ren resopló—. No me gusta permanecer en uno más tiempo del necesario.

Tamao tradujo el mensaje, Ren no lo había mencionado... pero el nombre de Mei iba implícito.

— Lo lamento— Musitó Tamao.

— Discúlpame ...—. Dijo Ren sentándose a su lado—. No era necesario decir eso.

— Descuida—. Dijo ella—. Solo pregunté porque te vi tenso.

Repentinamente Ren sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Nada, olvídalo—. Dijo él-

— Ren...—. Apremió ella.

— Solo tuve un pensamiento suelto...—. Dijo Ren, Tamao se ordenó a sí misma dejar ir el tema, pero... fracasó—. Aprendí a través de los años a camuflar mis emociones... me jacto de lucir neutral aún cuando...

— Aún cuando tienes un remolino de sensaciones sueltas por dentro—. Dijo Tamao inconscientemente, y al darse cuenta, por inercia se sonrojó—. Disculpa.

Ren ladeó la boca en media sonrisa, de pronto olvidó unos segundos que estaba donde estaba y ese "pensamiento suelto" regresó completamente confirmado.

— Supongo que se debe a ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres—. Dijo Ren, Tamao no entendió absolutamente nada hasta que él continuó—. Es muy difícil saber lo que pienso... o adivinar mis intenciones o mis maneras de actuar si yo no las digo.

— Ja... no es tan difícil—. Dijo Tamao animada—. Solo hay que observar con cuidado—. Esta vez mordió su labio inferior ¿Es que no podía mantenerse callada?...

— Vaya... así que me observas—. Dijo Ren con una ceja arqueada, turno de Tamao de enrojecer nuevamente (A ese paso su sonrojo tenía ya un sonrojo) ¡Era el colmo!.

— E-E-En el buen sentido de la palabra—. Titubeó ella, Ren sonrió—. ¡No te rías!

— Esto es curioso—. Dijo Ren acomodándose en su asiento.

— El qué...—. Dijo ella.

— Siguen sin gustarme los hospitales—. Dijo Ren—. Pero es la primera vez que no me siento TAN incómodo en uno.

_"Aterriza,... aterriza"_, se decía Tamao calmando el vuelco en su corazón, entonces regresó la vista al frente.

— Todos tenemos nuestros lugares favoritos... y lugares que no soportamos—. Dijo Tamao desviando el tema—. ¿Y... si me esperas afuera?, no creo que demore mucho.

— Ni hablar...—. Dijo Ren enderezándose.

— El doctor no va a comerme Ren... quizá afuera te relajarías más—. Dijo Tamao.

— Eso debería de decirlo yo, tú eres la paciente—. Dijo Ren.

—Yo... estoy bien, con esto de la charla casi y olvidaba mi mano—. Dijo Tamao.

— Lo dudo...

En eso entró el doctor... bastante mayor para gusto y preferencia de Ren.

— Vamos a ver...—. Dijo el doctor luego de la presentación.

— Sí doctor... verá, esta mañana me... —. Quiso decir Tamao.

— ¿Edad?—. Dijo el doctor.

— Eh... 22..., verá doctor , tengo una...—. Trató de decir Tamao de nuevo.

— ¿Casada, soltera, viuda?—. Siguió el doctor.

Tamao ahogó una risita, Ren miraba con cara de pocos amigos al médico.

— ¿Y eso que tiene qué...?— Comenzó a refutar Ren, pero Tamao apretó su mano.

— CASADA doctor...—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— ¿Perdón?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Hace cuanto niña...

— Tres meses...— Dijo Tamao—. Disculpe pero...

— Ajá... tres meses... Uhmm... estas parejas de hoy...— Dijo el doctor mirando detenidamente a Tamao—. Tan jóvenes y ya casados... en fin y he de asumir que el muchachito al lado suyo es el galán.

— Doctor tengo una quemadura en mi mano—. Dijo Tamao tratando de enfocar el tema

— ¿Está embarazada?—. Dijo el doctor, Tamao enrojeció, lo mismo que Ren.

— Lo que ella tiene es una quemadura en la mano, si dejara de llenar formatos de preguntas irrelevantes lo notaría— Dijo Ren y Tamao le rogó paciencia con la mirada.

El doctor simplemente se limitó a descender un poco sus gafas y observarlos por turno unos segundos.

— Se me hacen familiares— Dijo el médico y ojeó de nuevo sus papeles—. Veamos... Tamao Tao... nombre de soltera... Tamao Tamamura... ¡Ah! ¡La que se casó con el actor!... eso significa que... ¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo!

Ren le fulminó con la mirada y Tamao rió nerviosa.

—Estoy tratando de ser paciente—. Farfulló Ren por lo bajo.

— Ren, por favor...

— ¡Es que...!

— Por favor—. Pidió ella.

— Y bueno ¿Cuál es el problema?—. Intervino el doctor mientras rebuscaba en los cajones del escritorio de consulta.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—. Musitó Ren y Tamao estaba segura de que iba a dejar salir su "bello" carácter, de modo que intempestivamente sujetó su mano y habló primero.

— DOCTOR, tengo una quemadura en mi mano, me la hice esta mañana—. Dijo Tamao en el tono más amable y paciente que tenía—. Fue accidente.

— Entiendo... ¿Me permite?—. Dijo el médico que súbitamente cambió de humor, acercándose a Tamao y con suma caballerosidad pidiendo su mano, Tamao se limitó a obedecer y el doctor a retirar la gasa—. Ya veo... no debió cubrirla.

— Bueno... ehm, he aplicado una crema para quemaduras, y... como tenía que trabajar pues, la cubrí y...— Dijo Tamao.

— ¿Qué hace?—. Preguntó el doctor.

— Soy... escritora—. Dijo Tamao.

— No es una quemadura de tercer grado, pero sí es considerable, deduzco que le habrá costado trabajo mantener su ritmo habitual, lo recomendable sería que descansara...—. Dijo el doctor.

Para Ren era la primera cosa buena que decían en el día, "descansar" implicaba que al día siguiente no tendría que ir con Hao.

— Para mañana estará mejor, pero procure no maniobrar mucho por hoy, la curación llevará su curso—. Dijo el doctor—. Pase por favor a la camilla.

— Eh... sí—. Titubeó Tamao y el doctor sonrió.

— Tranquila, solo voy a limpiarla como se debe y podremos aplicar la misma crema que ha mencionado, procuraré ser cuidadoso y no le dolerá—. Dijo el doctor, Tamao le miró con cara de no entender nada, el doctor volvió a sonreír—. Vamos, vamos... no se ponga nerviosa, suelte a su marido, no va a demorar mucho.

La confusión subió al siguiente nivel, y fue entonces que ambos se percataron que no habían separado sus manos, "¡Santo cielo, y a qué hora le tomé la mano!", pensó Tamao alarmada y colorada hasta las orejas, Ren por su parte pensaba: "¿No me había soltado ya?", recordando el por qué se quedó sin habla cuando ella le tocó, naturalmente, el sonrojo también lo atacó a él.

Tamao tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un "Disculpa", y acto seguido se puso de pie sin mediar palabra, el doctor solo elevó los ojos al cielo pensando "¡Esta Juventud!", minutos después entró una enfermera para ayudarlo, Tamao esperó que Ren se quedara sentado mientras el doctor la curaba, sin embargo en medio de la curación, las maniobras del médico lograron provocarle dolor, y por ende ella se quejó... de ello no pasaron ni 2 segundos para que Ren apareciera al lado del biombo que servía de separación en el escritorio.

— Tranquila, tranquila— Decía el doctor.

— Tenga cuidado—. Dijo Ren.

— Solo falta un poco—. Dijo el doctor y siguió con lo suyo.

— Tranquilo señor Tao, el doctor Namiya tiene mucha experiencia...—. Intervino la enfermera dedicando una sonrisa amable al actor

Un nuevo quejido de Tamao atrajo más a Ren, quien de un momento a otro apareció a su lado supervisando lo que hacía el doctor.

— Le está doliendo—. Dijo Ren en son de reclamo.

— Estoy bien— Dijo Tamao, pero su cara decía lo contrario.

— No tense la mano señora—. Indicó la enfermera—. Ya falta poco.

— S-Sí...

— Su esposa está en buenas manos, señor Tao... no se preocupe—. Dijo el doctor.

— Aunque es tierno que se preocupe así por ella—. Dijo la enfermera soltando una risita nerviosa, Tamao y Ren volvieron a sonrojarse, él se limitó a desviar la mirada.

"¡Qué temperamental" pensó el doctor cuando Ren lo fulminó con la mirada por segunda vez en el día, cuando la curación estuvo terminada colocó cuidadosamente la crema para quemaduras sobre la herida.

— Listo

Fue la palabra más aliviadora para Tamao en ese momento, luego el doctor fue a su escritorio para escribir la receta e indicaciones.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Sí...

— En serio.

— Ok... no, sí me dolió—. Dijo Tamao—. Pero ya acabó gracias al cielo.

— Te diré qué... cuando salgamos de aquí te llevo a comer lo que quieras... no importa si me tienes de restaurante en restaurante...—. Propuso Ren.

— P-Pero... Horo-Horo—. Dijo Tamao...

— Él está bien, estuve con él en la mañana y no presentó objeción—. Dijo Ren— Y tú no puedes cocinar, ahora yo me hago cargo ¿Bien?

— ¿Vas a cocinar?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Puede ser una opción—. Dijo Ren y sonrió—. ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¿Sí...?

— Solucionado entonces, además... tenemos cosas que hablar—. Dijo Ren y la ayudó a bajar de la camilla, quedando casi rostro con rostro.

Solo cada quien supo la forma en que su corazón palpitó con aquella accidental cercanía, Tamao no supo qué pensar exactamente, y Ren tuvo ganas de abrazarla, era simplemente increíble como las cosas habían cambiado en él respecto a Tamao; ¿Cómo se había dado?, misterio absoluto, no lo sabía ni le interesaba... iba a decir algo como un cumplido o similar, cuando los interrumpió el carraspeo del médico.

— EJEM... EJEM.

La primera en reaccionar fue Tamao alejándose de Ren, él por su parte miró molesto al médico para después seguir a Tamao resignado a haber perdido una nueva oportunidad.

— Aquí tiene la receta, sea cuidadosa por favor y siga todas las indicaciones—. Dijo el doctor entregándole un papel blanco a Tamao—. y aquí tiene, señor Tao...—. Añadió entregándole una libreta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —. Preguntó Ren.

— Bueno, no todos los días vienen celebridades al consultorio—. Dijo la enfermera y acto seguido entregó una agenda a Tamao e inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Por favor podría darme su autógrafo?

— ¿Eh?... ¿Yo?—. Dijo Tamao y miró su mano recién curada— Pero...

— Oh... No me diga que escribe con la mano que tiene lastimada—. Continuó la enfermera con gesto decepcionado.

— Temo que sí—. Titubeó ella y la enfermera volvió a su semblante emocionado.

— ¡Oh no...!—. Se lamentó la enfermera.

— Disculpe...—. Dijo Tamao apenada, entonces miró a Ren unos segundos, él rodó los ojos al cielo, por lo que Tamao consideró que había dicho o hecho algo mal.

— Lina, deje en paz a la señora—. Dijo el doctor y en eso se dirigió a Ren—. Señor Tao, usted sí puede firmar... ¿Sería tan amable de concederme un autógrafo en esa agenda?

— Ahm...—. Titubeó Ren algo incómodo por tener encima la mirada de los tres, Tamao esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba, el doctor ansioso y la enfermera aún apenada— Claro...

Y procedió a firmar.

— ¡Qué buena suerte!—. Suspiró la enfermera, y entonces Ren notó como Tamao ponía gesto culpable.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—. Dijo el doctor muy contento.

— Yo firmaré su libreta si gusta, señorita—. Dijo Ren a la enfermera, ante el asombro de ella y de Tamao— Quizá Tamao no pueda firmar... pero, si usted gusta tener un garabato, no habría problema.

— ¡¿En serio?—. Exclamó la enfermera y sus ojos brillaron emocionados, luego no tardó ni 3 segundos en abrir la libreta de nuevo y extenderla a Ren.

"Para Lina, con mucho aprecio" escribió y procedió a firmar, luego extendió el bolígrafo a Tamao, quien inexplicablemente le sonrió con una expresión nueva en el rostro, entonces tomó el lapicero con la mano herida, dibujando un garabato que se pareciera lo más posible a su nombre, la enfermera quedó encantada de su vida, mientras que el doctor sonreía con cierta miradita envidiosa.

Tras ello, Ren aprovechó la emoción del momento y tomó por los hombros a Tamao para llevarla fuera del consultorio a comprar la receta del doctor, minutos después Ren regresaba de comprarlas, Tamao le esperaba con aquél nuevo gesto en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—. Preguntó Ren.

— ¿Así cómo?—. Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie

— Así como me miras ahora—. Dijo Ren— Parece que quisieras decirme algo.

— ¿Yo?, no... para nada—. Dijo ella desviando la mirada y avanzando un poco—. Fue bueno lo que hiciste allá... con esa enfermera.

— No lo hice por ella—. Farfulló Ren por lo bajo

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó ella que le había escuchado murmurar.

— Que... que dije "Espera"—. Se rectificó Ren dándole alcance.

— Estás algo raro desde la mañana—. Dijo Tamao—. En fin... vamos ya

— ¿Adónde quieres ir?

— Al lugar donde me dirás qué es lo que me estás ocultando—. Determinó Tamao con voz amable, pero con total son de "orden irrefutable", Ren se detuvo a observarla y segundos después, Tamao volteó al saber que no la estaba siguiendo— Ren... vamos

— Ok... —. Se dijo Ren antes de seguirla—. Esta vez no puede empeorar ¿O sí?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

— No puede ser—. Se decía Horo-Horo que ya llevaba cerca de 1 hora espiando a "Hao Asakura" y a la preciosa rubia sentados en la playa—. ¡Este tipo es un cínico!

En lo que iba de su sesión de espionaje, había visto a "Asakura" abrazar a la rubia, besarla o jugar con ella, ¡¿Qué demonios?, varias veces se planteó la posibilidad de que él hubiera malinterpretado las intenciones del tipo con Tamao, es decir, también cabía la probabilidad de que solo fuera amable y que se preocupara por ella en son de amigos...

...

...

... ¡SI! ¡EN SON DE AMIGOS! ¡CÓMO NO! ¬¬!...

Se había visto "forzado" a gastar el sobrante de dinero que le quedaba en comprar bolsas de papitas y demás comida chatarra; motivo por el cual, a un lado de donde él se encontraba, muchas bolsas vacías eran aplastadas por una piedra para que no volaran, Horo comía al última bolsa cuando vio a la pareja ponerse de pie...

— Ahora es cuando—. Murmuró Horo-Horo para sí y en un ágil movimiento saltó sobre su escondite para escabullirse entre un mato de vegetación y llegar a una especie de glorieta de donde espantó a un par de enamorados (Quienes por cierto lo tildaron de acosador y psicópata),después enfocó a Anna e Yoh nuevamente, aquellos dos tendrían que pasar por ahí para regresar de la playa.

Anna había pasado una excelente e "informativa" tarde, aunque de primera intención solo había querido estar con Yoh, aquélla salida había resultado mucho más productiva de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Llegó puntual y no le extrañó que Yoh demorara un poco; era de confesar que ella, Anna Kyoyama NUNCA... pero NUNCA había almorzado de una manera tan informal, es decir... ¿Sopa tradicional de un recipiente reciclable en medio de la playa y ella con su traje de ejecutiva de US$ 3.000 dólares?... quizá Ren tenía razón y ella había cambiado, y no solamente en el carácter.

Yoh no le dio mayor importancia, aunque se ofreció a cargarla hasta llegar cerca de la orilla, pero Anna se negó rotundamente, ya la situación y la vestimenta eran lo suficientemente antagónicos, para que encima le cargara en sus espaldas y llevara en brazos los recipientes. Sin embargo disfrutó aquélla experiencia, ciertamente no recordaba la última vez que sus pies habían tocado tan libremente la arena tibia de la playa de Okinawa.

El almuerzo, sin embargo, duró menos de lo que duró la charla; comenzó de la nada, luego de que Yoh comentara que cuando fue a vivir a Okinawa, solía comer en espacios abiertos, como un parque (Cuando se lo permitían) o en la playa.

— Tú... me dijiste que viniste a Okinawa cuando decidiste dedicarte a la fotografía—. Dijo Anna, él sonrió recordando a la perfección aquello... y en especial cuándo y en dónde se lo había dicho.

— Ya antes había viajado a otros lugares de Japón, como Osaka o Tokyo... —. Dijo Yoh—. Luego decidí venir a Okinawa, y de alguna forma terminé viviendo aquí más tiempo del pensado.

— ¿Tenías pensado irte?—. Preguntó ella.

— No lo sé... no tenía planeado quedarme mucho tiempo en algún lugar, claro... eso cambió cuando apareciste tú, de hecho ahora no me molesta la idea de asentarme en un lugar determinado—. Sonrió él.

Rato después pilló a Yoh revisando su cámara algo preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces?—. Dijo ella tras la insistencia de Yoh de revisar el aparato, el aludido al verse descubierto negó con la cabeza y sonrió algo nervioso.

— Jijiji, nada... solo, creo que estoy algo paranoico—. Respondió él, Anna arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender, ¿Yoh paranoico?, claro, eso era tan probable como que ella fuera hipocondríaca.— Jeje... no me hagas caso, es que mi cámara se cayó y...

— ¿Y haciendo qué?—. Dijo ella.

— Choqué con un hombre accidentalmente, y bueno... ya antes se me ha caído a mí, pero supongo que cuando se le cae a otra persona me preocupa más... jejeje, como si no se dañara igual o peor cuando únicamente yo soy el responsable—. Dijo él—. Por cierto ese sujeto era algo extraño.

— ¿Eh?—. Musitó ella dejando su recipiente vacío.

— Me confundió con alguien—. Dijo Yoh—. Es curioso, es la primera vez que me pasa.

Yoh ocupado en guardar su cámara en su estuche no pudo ver la expresión pasmada de Anna en esos momentos.

— ¿C-Cómo era ese hombre?—. Preguntó Anna apenas conteniendo su titubeo.

— ¿Cómo era?—. Preguntó Yoh despistado y elevó los ojos al cielo tratando de recordarlo—. Uhm... no más alto que yo... de piel blanca y... jijiji con un cabello azul muy raro y en punta, ¿Será uno de esos que se llaman modernos extremos?.

— ¿Y...? ¿C-Con quien te confundió?—. Siguió Anna, Yoh le miró de reojo notando su ligero nerviosismo (Osea, GRAN nerviosismo camuflado)

— En realidad no dijo un nombre, solo... me preguntó que si lo recordaba, y... ah sí, mencionó algo de que "había decidido cortarme el cabello"—. Relató Yoh, Anna entonces confirmó sus sospechas.

Aquél sujeto con el que Yoh se había topado lo había confundido con Hao Asakura, no había duda, nadie más en Okinawa se parecía de tal manera a Hao y nadie más que él llevaba el cabello largo a diferencia de Yoh... ¡De pronto veía como si el círculo en el que escondía a Yoh se achicaba ante sus ojos! ¡Un extraño había notado el parecido entre Yoh y Hao! ¿Y si el tipo era conocido de Asakura? ¿Y si le contaba?... ¡¿Y si...?

— ¿Anna?...

— ¿No habías visto nunca a ese tipo?—. Preguntó ella.

— No... lo recordaría, era alguien muy peculiar... jijiji—. Rió Yoh.

— Yoh...—. Dijo Anna, luego respiró profundo apretando la arena entre sus dedos, el recipiente con el residuo de sopa ya frío estaba en frente, y ella había tomado una difícil decisión—. Hay algo que tengo que ...

— ¿Qué pasó?—. Preguntó él sin dejarla terminar y de paso cortarle la blandengue valentía que sentía la rubia respecto a tratar el tema de Hao—. ¿Te sientes mal?

— No—. Dijo ella.

— No es cierto, te pusiste pálida—. Rebatió Yoh y preocupado tocó la mejilla de Anna—. Estás muy fría...

— "Anna se fuerte"—. Se dijo ella y de pronto Yoh cogió su mano.

— Creo que será mejor irnos, no quiero que te enfermes—. Dijo Yoh

— Yoh...—. Le interrumpió ella—. Escucha, yo...— Yoh entonces se dio cuenta de que ella quería decirle algo que se figuraba muy importante, por lo que se quedó quieto y en silencio a su lado—. Es... es posible que tú tengas un pariente que...

— ¿Pariente?—. Dijo Yoh y de pronto frunció el ceño, Anna se detuvo inmediatamente... sin lugar a error, Yoh se había enfadado.

— Sí...—. Admitió Anna, después de todo... ya había iniciado ¿No?—. Un pariente que...

— Anna—. Le interrumpió Yoh y se alejó un poco, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, al abrir los ojos, ella no supo exactamente qué pensar, su capacidad de adelantarse a los hechos estaba por completo obnubilada—. Dime que no lo hiciste...

—¿Hacer...?

— Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, creí que ya teníamos ese flanco cubierto—. Dijo Yoh—. Creí que confiabas en mí sin necesidad de...

— ¿Confiar?—. Repitió ella—. Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?, no entiendo

—¿De qué pariente hablas?—. Dijo Yoh—. Lo dijiste esa noche, pero no te creí capaz... no después de... ¡Rayos!

Anna estaba completamente fuera de pista, Yoh había perdido parte de su autocontrol y en ese momento trataba de recuperarlo.

— Para un momento ¡¿De qué me estás hablando Yoh?—. Exigió ella.

— ¡Solo...!—. Comenzó de nuevo Yoh, alzando demasiado la voz, por lo que se obligó a respirar nuevamente para calmarse, luego la miró fijamente—. Solo... dime que no lo hiciste.

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Hacer qué? ¡¿Qué rayos hice?—. Gritó Anna.

— ¡Buscar a mi padre! ¡Averiguar de mí y de mi pasado!—. Respondió Yoh.

Anna contuvo el aliento, había allí un tremendo malentendido, Yoh había tergiversado completamente su intento de confesión y ahora ella conocía el por qué, como él mismo le había dicho aquella noche luego de que se la llevara de Kyo's Management luego de la premiere.

Aquella noche que se había figurado como la mejor de su vida hasta donde tenía memoria, cuando luego del amor, poco antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, Yoh mencionó que nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando se vio libre.

— _¿Libre?—. _

— _Larga historia... no dejemos que cosas pasadas arruinen este momento—. Dijo él._

— _No... cuéntame—. Pidió ella mientras le miraba con el mentón apoyado en su pecho—. Quiero saberlo..._

— _Cuando abandoné la ciudad donde crecí y decidí que el mundo entero sería mi nuevo hogar—. Respondió él casi poéticamente—. Me sentía tremendamente feliz de poder mostrarme si quería extasiado, fascinado con todo lo que podía percibir con mi lente... sin ataduras, sin quejas o..._

— _Yoh, ¿Quien...? ¿Quién te hacía sentir de esa forma antes?—. Preguntó ella._

— _No importa ahora—. Respondió él y la envolvió con sus brazos apretándola contra sí._

— _¿Te lastima aún?—. Dijo ella en un susurro, escuchando una especie de ronco sonido proveniente del pecho masculino._

— _No en este momento...—. Dijo él y besó su cabeza con suavidad—. Solo este instante importa. _

— _Solo... solo alguien muy querido puede llegar a lastimar así...—. Dijo Anna—. Solo ese tipo de heridas son las que demoran mucho en sanar._

— _Sí, tienes razón, pero se hacen llevaderas...—. Respondió Yoh._

— _¿No me dirás?—. Preguntó ella y usó un recurso bajo para conseguir su respuesta, ¿Quién diría que un hombre podía ser tan "sensible" en el cuello y orejas?._

— _¡O-Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Tú ganas!—. Dijo Yoh medio retorciéndose, Anna entonces lo dejó en paz y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho—. Se... se trata de mi padre ¿Bien?... y ya, por mucha guerra que le des a mi cuello no voy a decir nada más._

— _Ok...—. Dijo ella como única respuesta, aunque su mente analizaba la breve información, Yoh había dicho "Se trata", en tiempo presente, lo que quería decir que su padre aún vivía, la cuestión era ¿Cuantos "Miyajima" habrían en Japón?—. ¿Por qué te pusieron el nombre de Yoh?—. preguntó Anna luego de un bostezo bien fingido _

— _¿Por qué?... —. Dijo él sin comprender la ruta de la pregunta._

— _Bueno, no es un nombre común... yo me llamo Anna por un antepasado—. Explicó ella tratando de camuflar de fingida inocencia sus verdaderas intenciones, luego pensó que quizá revelando un poco de sí misma le daría confianza de seguir charlando de su propio pasado—. Digamos que es un nombre por tradición, aunque me lo dio prácticamente mi abuela..._

_Yoh sin embargo pareció perdido en sus pensamientos, pero antes que Anna pudiera preguntar él suspiró._

— _Soy... el nombre corto de uno de mis abuelos—. Respondió él con cierto pesar—. Es todo lo que sé, a mi padre no le gustaba hablar al respecto, y... y a mí no me interesa, ¿Ya podemos dejar el tema?_

— _Solo... tenía curiosidad, lo lamento—. Dijo ella lamentando tener que recordarle un pasado triste, se incorporó sobre sí misma un poco y notó su mirada perdida en quién sabe qué recuerdos, ella nunca fue buena para consolar, pero a su juicio, consuelo era lo que Yoh necesitaba... "__**Yo y mis preguntas"**__, se lamentó._

_Y como única acción tras fallas sus palabras acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, Yoh pareció despertar y volver del lejano lugar adonde su mente había viajado, ella le sonrió quedamente y volvió a su posición anterior._

— _Va-Vamos a dormir—. Susurró ella apoyando su cabeza sobre él._

_Yoh atrapó la mano en su rostro y la cobijó aún cuando ésta estuvo en su pecho._

— _Anna...—. Dijo rato después, obteniendo un murmullo por respuesta—. Prométeme que no vas... no vas a tratar de saber más de lo hemos hablado._

— _"Yoh... quisiera poder prometértelo... pero"—. Pensó ella y se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Anna?—. Le llamó él y ella fingió estar dormida, sin embargo él no estaría tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta—. Anna..._

—_Mjm...—. Balbuceó ella "Medio dormida"..._

Aquella promesa no hecha y que él la había recibido tácitamente era lo que él le reclamara, lo que en su intento de confesión acerca de sus sospechas sobre Hao, él había malinterpretado, cuando ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de indagar a su gusto debido a que tuvo que solucionar los problemas de Ren y Tamao.

Y ahí estaba, con el aliento contenido y por segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar; su "Nuevo yo" le exigía que defendiera su inocencia con un "¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca lo hice!"; sin embargo Yoh estaba alterado, si ella también se alteraba nada bueno podía salir de ello, además ¿Cómo explicar el inicio de aquella confesión sin que él pensara que estaba mintiendo? y por otro lado, ¿Cómo decirle la verdad misma después de aquella reacción por algo que ni siquiera había hecho?.

Soltó el aire en un soplido y sin mediar palabra cogió sus zapatos de la arena y el recipiente vacío de su comida, sin ponerse los zapatos y sin dirigirle la mirada giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar

— ¡Anna!—. Le llamó él incrédulo ante la reacción de la rubia, y si bien Anna no volteó, se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar su camino—. ¡Anna qué...!

— Solo para que te quede claro...— Dijo Anna con fuerza pero sin voltear—. No he buscado a tu padre, entiendo que sea un tema sensible, pero antes de acusarme la próxima vez ten fundamentos para hacerlo.

Y siguió su camino esta vez un poco más rápido, Horo-Horo los observaba, oculto detrás de uno de las bancas, y al ver que la rubia caminaba directamente en su dirección se vio en mil aprietos; no encontrando mejor escondite que meterse debajo de la banca.

— ¡Espera Anna!—. Escuchó desde su escondite, luego vio un par de piernas femeninas detenerse unos segundos solo para ponerse los tacones y seguir su ruta, en cuestión de segundos otro par de piernas y luego las de la mujer girando a medias.

—¿Qué? —. Respondió ella con su típica mirada fría y pose de "Apura, que mi tiempo es oro", aunque lo que menos le gustaba era tener que discutir con él.

Yoh lució un poco descolocado, de hecho esperaba tener que argumentar más las razones por las que Anna debía escucharle, y de pronto que ella lo hiciera sin tener que hacer nada más que detenerla lo dejó en blanco unos segundos, hasta que ella se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

"Ok... al grano"

— Tienes razón—. Dijo Yoh casi soltando un suspiro apenado

— _"¿Tienes razón?"_—. Pensó Horo-Horo desde su escondite—. _"¡No hombre no! ¡No eres santo de mi devoción en estos momentos! ¡Pero vamos! ¡No cedas tan fácil!"..._pensó Horo, sintiendo enormes ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo después, _"La falta de comida comienza a afectarme, sí... eso debe ser"_, se justificó.

— No debí hablarte de esa forma—. Continuó Yoh.

— _"Ya cayó"_—. Pensó Horo, juntando la frente contra el cemento del piso.

— Corrección—. Dijo Anna—. No me hablaste... ME gritaste, que es abismalmente diferente...

— Lo sé—. Dijo Yoh—. No pretendía hacerlo, créeme...

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti el tema de tu padre?—. Lanzó Anna aprovechando su posición de "Ofendida" y la de "Arrepentido" que tenía Yoh en esos momentos.

La respuesta obvia que hubiera dado Yoh al respecto era "No es asunto tuyo", al menos al 99.99 % de personas que osaran inmiscuirse en su pasado; lástima que Anna se convirtiera en el 00.01 % restante.

— No es... no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, no me preguntes, no quiero hablar de eso—. Dijo Yoh—. Perdóname por haberte hablado de ese modo, me... me enfureció la idea de que hubieras...

— ¿Acaso tu padre pertenece a una mafia o algo?—. Preguntó Anna.

— Detente, Anna.—. Musitó Yoh.

— ¿Por qué sería tan grave que lo buscara si decidiera hacerlo?—. Preguntó Anna dándole la espalda—.Si confías en que no te haría daño, ¿Qué maldad habría en tratar de...?

— PORQUE AL DEJAR IZUMO...—. Comenzó Yoh elevando la voz, ladeó entonces la mirada, ¿Por qué ese pasado nunca lo dejaba en paz?, con cierta melancolía tuvo que admitir que no siempre bastaba con renunciar al pasado... porque existían veces como esa... en las que era el pasado quien no renunciaba a uno, el gentil, carismático, generoso y despreocupado Yoh, no tenía un pasado feliz... y precisamente su temor rondaba en su pasado, _**Yoh tenía miedo a que su pasado pudiera regresar algún día a su vida...**_—. ... Al dejar Izumo, me prometí a mi mismo que lo dejaría atrás, mi "padre" y yo no tenemos nada en común, salvo la sangre, fuera de ello somos dos perfectos extraños...

—¿No te...?

— ¿Que si no me quería?, bien... supongo que hay muchas formas de querer, se quiere a una persona o se quiere que esa persona permanezca a tu lado por mucho que no lo soportes... mi caso es el segundo—. Dijo Yoh sentándose en la banca donde Horo-Horo se ocultaba.

— No iba a preguntar eso—. Dijo Anna tras unos segundos de silencio.

— Él... dijo que si dejaba Izumo, entonces habría muerto para él, porque no valía la pena "perseguir un sueño", no cuando éramos solo "personas comunes", dijo que mi deber era quedarme con él, el último día antes de su "Advertencia", mencionó que yo era el pago que la vida le debía, por tanto mi vida era suya—. Dijo Yoh después y ella se sentó a su lado, en ese momento para Anna no era importante preguntar, sino escuchar—. Lo gracioso es que esas fue la charla más larga que tuvimos alguna vez...

—¿P-Por qué te trataba de esa forma?—. Preguntó Anna cuando él guardó silencio.

— Buena pregunta... dejé de tenerla desde los 13, simplemente me conformé—. Dijo Yoh—. Por eso te pedí y vuelvo a pedirte que no interfieras... mi padre se quedó en mi pasado y no tengo intención de traerlo de vuelta.

— _"Claro, ahora el señor don ejecutivo resulta ser el la versión japonesa de Pobre niño rico"_—. Pensó Horo abajo de la banca—. _"Espera a que le cuente a Tamao"._

—¿Y... tu madre?—. Preguntó Anna.

Él solo la observó unos segundos, bien... ya había dicho el por qué no quería saber nada de su padre, el interés o curiosidad de Anna estaban más vivos que nunca y él ya no podía simplemente decir "No quiero hablar de ello", porque sin que ella le obligara (Directamente al menos) había dicho en dos frases su relación paterno filial, quizá era hora de seguir sus propios consejos y dejar salir todo lo que por años había cargado consigo en silencio, camuflando sus propios fantasmas tras una sonrisa amable... y definitivamente si había alguien en quien confiaba era en Anna.

— Nunca conocí a mi madre...—. Respondió por fin—. No tengo recuerdos de ella, salvo... una imagen, una fotografía en realidad y la razón por la que decidiera optar por la vida que tengo ahora.

— ¿Su fotografía?

— Sí... mi padre guardaba una en un cajón, solía castigarme quitándome algún juguete y guardándolo en un baúl del que solo él tenía la llave—. Relató Yoh—. Una vez olvidó llevarse la llave consigo y yo aproveché para sacar mi juguete... ahí encontré esa vieja foto.

— Pero entonces sabes cómo es—. Dijo Anna.

— Casi no, no tuve tiempo de verla por mucho... mi padre me la quitó enseguida, estaba furioso...—. Dijo Yoh—. En realidad no sé si aquella mujer de la fotografía fuera realmente mi madre, ni siquiera recuerdo bien su rostro, era muy pequeño... solo... recuerdo que era muy bonita, me... me gustó mucho su sonrisa.

— ¿Tu... tu padre no te dijo quién era esa mujer?—. Preguntó Anna.

— No... —.Respondió Yoh—. Solo... recuerdo que la llamó... "Keiko".

— ¿Keiko?... quizá...—Quiso decir Anna cuando escucharon un "BRRRRRRRRRRR"— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Ahm... no lo sé, sonó como un...—. Comenzó a decir Yoh

Horo-Horo mientras tanto tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano en su estómago traidor.

— "No, no, no..."—. Pensó alarmado Horo-Horo.

— Sonó cercano—. Escuchó decir Horo-Horo.

— Quizá fue un gato o algo por el estilo—. Sugirió Yoh.

— Sí... quizá—. Dijo Anna—. Bueno... como te decía...

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

— "Ay no"—. Se lamentó Horo.

— Eso NO fue un gato— Dijo Anna y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, miró debajo de la banca hallando al hombre agazapado ahí, pero como reacción natural dio un brinco fuera de la banca—. ¡¿Pero qué rayos...?

— ¡¿Qué pasa?—. Preguntó Yoh mirando debajo de la banca—. ¡Pero si es...!

— Jejejeje... este... yo... ¿Hola?—. Dijo Horo sumamente nervioso para luego salir de su escondite—. Yo... puedo explicarlo... creo.

Yoh no salía de su asombro, Anna estaba que echaba chispas por haber sido literalmente espiada y considerando que la banca estaba hecha de madera con pequeñas perforaciones en líneas y ¡Ella estaba con falda!... definitivamente... ese sujeto extraño de cabello azul... ¡Tenía sus días contados!

— Verán...—. Comenzó a decir Horo, cuando de pronto una sirena de patrulla de policía interrumpió la escena.

Los tres giraron el rostro solo para ver a dos adolescentes bajar de la patrulla acompañados de dos policías, parecían buscar algo y de pronto señalaron el lugar donde ellos se encontraban

— ¡USTEDES TRES, NO SE MUEVAN!—. Escucharon decir a uno de los policías, mientras se acercaban a la glorieta.

— Esto es el colmo—. Farfulló Anna.

— ¡Es él! ¡Es él oficial! ¡Ese es el acosador!—. Gritó la adolescente junto a los oficiales.

— ¡Y psicópata!—. Agregó el novio de ésta.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?.

— ¿Cómo que cual?—. Intervino Anna dirigiendo una mirada malvada a Horo—. ¡Por supuesto que el "Cabeza de cepillo"!—. Señaló a Horo.— ¡Estaba aquí pacíficamente charlando con MI novio y este sujeto estaba debajo de la banca!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Oiga no!, no es cierto oficial!— Se defendió Horo.

— ¿No estaba usted escondido debajo de la banca?—. Preguntó el policía.

— Bueno, sí... digo NO, digo... ¡No estaba acosando a nadie solo...!... ¡Solo estaba...pues...pues...!—. Dijo Horo.

— ¡Exijo que lo arresten!—. Dijo Anna.

— ¡¿Cómo?, oigan... un... un segundo...—. Musitó Horo pálido como la cera.

— Anna...—. Trató de intervenir Yoh, pero Anna hizo caso omiso totalmente, enseguida la otra mujer la secundó.

— ¡Sí señor policía! ¡Debe arrestarlo!—. Dijo la muchachita— Mi novio y yo estábamos aquí sentados pasando el rato ¡Y ese sujeto nos sacó a empujones! ¡Además no dudo que estuviera espiándome!

— Suficiente, señor... no ponga resistencia—. Dijo el policía sacando las esposas.

— ¡Un segundo! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Yo no acosaba a nadie ni soy un psicópata!—. Se defendió Horo, los dos policías estaban ya cada uno a su lado.

— ¡Si lo eres!—. Dijeron los adolescentes.

— ¡Pero es que es una equivocación! —. Dijo Horo—. ¡Yo no soy un enfermo ni nada por el estilo! ¡Díselos!

Fue el turno de Anna para darse cuenta de la "familiaridad" con la que Horo habló a Yoh, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió a Yoh del brazo y jaló de él para llevárselo del lugar.

— Vámonos—. Dijo Anna, Yoh la siguió aunque no muy conforme con dejar al hombre de cabello azul.

— Pero... Annita...—. Trató de decir, pero Anna lo jaló con más fuerza.

— ¡Yoh, vámonos!—. Elevó la voz Anna.

— ¡¿Yoh? ¡¿Qué? ¡Oigan pero...!—. Trató de decir Horo-Horo, pero Anna ya se veía lejos con el que supuestamente era "Hao Asakura" ¿De dónde rayos había salido el nombre de Yoh?.

— Ya, ya, señor... en la delegación podrá tranquilizarse—. Dijo el policía mientras el otro lo contenía para ponerle las esposas.

— ¡Óigame! ¡No soy un delincuente! ¡Usted no entiende! ¡Ese sujeto no se llama Yoh! ¡No se llama Yoh, yo lo sé!...—. Dijo Horo ya en desesperación.

— Sí, sí... lo que diga...—. Dijo el policía restándole importancia.

— ¡Pero es cierto! ¡tienen que creerme!—. Dijo Horo.

— Siga gritando y haré que su fianza sea más alta—. Dijo el policía.

La suerte estaba echada, Horo estaba oficialmente detenido.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Como predijo Ren, Tamao no supo definir si quería comida china o japonesa o tailandesa, en esa ocasión no pudieron bajar y literalmente "saltar de un restaurante a otro", no al menos al recordar la persecución que sufrieron en el Centro Comercial hacía poco, por fin, Ren (Antes de perder la paciencia) decidió el lugar, tras tomar nuevamente la mano de ella y decir que la llevaría a un "lugar especial".

Tamao imaginó alguna excentricidad, había oído de restaurantes sumamente costosos más que por sus menús, por sus costosos ambientes, prácticamente les faltaba cobrar el oxígeno, y de hecho, algunos presumían de emitir oxígeno puro para sus clientes; en embargo, rato después mientras Ren conducía, la ruta se le hizo familiar.

— Esta es la costanera... ¿Adónde vamos Ren?—. Preguntó Tamao, él solo sonrió.

— Tranquila, en ese lugar preparan toda clase de comida, lo que ayudará a tu indecisión—. Dijo él y Tamao refunfuñó por lo bajo—. Por cierto... ¿Por qué siempre te cuesta elegir un restaurante?

— No es gracioso, ni pienso prestarme a tus bromas—. Dijo ella girándole el rostro, Ren sonrió.

— No es una broma, solo tengo curiosidad—. Dijo Ren—. En serio Tamao... no tengo planeada ninguna broma.

Ella le miró de reojo.

— Solo quisiera saber eso de ti—. Respondió Ren sinceramente.

— No lo sé... supongo, que siempre he sido antojadiza—. Dijo Tamao—. Cuando... cuando vivía con mi padrino, rara vez comíamos fuera de casa; en aquél entonces él vivía en "Paradise" solo los fines de semana, por cerciorarse de que estaba bien, compraba los alimentos y volvía a irse... supongo que en mucho tiempo no supe lo que era ir a un restaurante, porque eran costosos, o... porque simplemente no tenía a nadie con quien ir... salvo Pilika o Chocolove... o Horo-Horo.

—Si tu padrino solo venía los fines de semana... eso quiere decir que...—. Intentó deducir Ren.

— Que desde que mis padres murieron... viví sola la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque eso ya te lo había dicho antes—. Completó Tamao, Ren asintió—. Te acostumbras... quizá la ventaja es que tienes mayor espacio.

Ren trató de imaginar aquello, "Paradise" era una bella casa, no había duda, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en una Tamao muy joven y muy sola en aquella espaciosa casa; él había experimentado eso cuando Tamao se fue con Pilika tras una de sus peleas; y simplemente el sonido del silencio, el eco de su voz y de sus pisadas por la casa eran abrumantes..., pero Tamao había pasado por ello...

— ¿Ren?—. Le llamó Tamao al ver que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tuviste miedo?—. Preguntó él.

— ¿Eh?—. Musitó ella—. ¿Miedo?, bueno mi casa no fue precisamente construida sobre un cementerio ¿Sabes? jejejee—. Sonrió Tamao, Ren o no captó su broma o no le escuchó, por el contrario le miraba como diciéndole: "Exijo una respuesta".

Poco a poco la sonrisa femenina aminoró, no le gustaba recordar parte de su pasado... solo ella sabría cuán asustada había estado los primeros días; solo ella sabría que muchas noches dormía con una escoba debajo de su cama y puesto todos los cerrojos a todas las puertas y ventanas... nadie tenía por qué saberlo, a nadie se lo había dicho, y seguiría así... nadie jamás sabría, que hubo noches de lluvia y truenos en los que no soportaba más y corría a refugiarse dentro de la ermita de sus padres... nadie sabría...que irónicamente, la "pequeña ermitaña" como la llamaba Horo-Horo, _**le tenía terror a la soledad.**_

— ¿Tamao?—. Preguntó Ren, ella suspiró inconscientemente al abandonar su pequeña burbuja de pasado—. ¿Estás bien?

— Si...—. Se apresuró a decir ella con una sonrisa pequeña y no muy convincente.

— Creo que... no debí preguntarte eso—. Dijo Ren mirando al frente al verla apenada—. Lo siento... es solo que... pensaba que "Paradise" era una adquisición excelente cuando la compraron para mí, mucho espacio, gran construcción y yo... era de los que disfrutaban los lugares aislados y silenciosos.

Miró de reojo, Tamao le observaba atentamente, por lo que decidió continuar.

— Pero creo que se vuelve un pequeño paraíso solo cuando existe quienes lo habiten—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Quienes lo habiten?—. Preguntó Tamao.

— Digamos que lo concienticé aquella vez que discutimos y te fuiste a casa de Pilika y Chocolatín—. Dijo Ren—. El... eco y el silencio eran sobrecogedores.

Tamao inconscientemente tembló, esa era la palabra exacta, "Sobrecogedor"; pero ya era demasiado pensar en ello de nuevo... era pasado y en el pasado debía quedarse.

— Sí... suele tener ese efecto—. Comentó Tamao lista a cambiar de tema.

—Por eso pregunté... de pronto, te imaginé sola allá, siendo apenas una niña—. Dijo Ren, Tamao desvió la mirada.

— No... no es que seamos muy adultos ahora, solo tenemos 22—. Acotó ella rogando por el cambio de tema.

— Sí tienes razón... somos apenas jóvenes con algunos privilegios de gente más experimentada—. Dijo Ren—. Pero siendo tan joven en ese entonces debió ser muy difícil, cuando me quedé solo prácticamente prendía todas las luces de la casa incluso por la noche.

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo Tamao—. ¿T-Tenías miedo?

— No sé si miedo...—. Dijo Ren—. No era como si temiera que fueran a aparecer fantasmas o algo por el estilo... pero llegué a no querer oír ni el eco de mi voz... ¿Tú tenías miedo?

Tamao cerró los ojos un momento, luego elevó el rostro y sonrió "casi alegre", al verla, Ren tuvo que reducir la velocidad, ella se veía hermosa, mas era una belleza triste, por mucho que su rostro luciera sonriente, Ren era bueno descifrando los gestos de las personas, Tamao sonreía, pero los ojos brillaban tenuemente con lagrimillas contenidas, no supo de momento si arrepentirse por preguntar o detenerse, abrazarla y decirle que llorara si quería hacerlo, pero ella se le adelantó.

— Todo...—. Dijo ella y tuvo que hacer una pausa para dotar de fuerza y "Serenidad" a su voz—. Todo el miedo que una adolescente pudiera sentir en una casa de brujas en plena noche de Halloween—. logró bromear Tamao disimulando aquellos recuerdos tras una sonrisa.

Y cayó en cuenta que la admiraba... ella tenía una capacidad enorme de sonreír sin importar lo que pudiera estarle doliendo, si se detenía a pensarlo, durante su tiempo juntos, ella se había preocupado por animarlo cuando lo encontraba enfadado o pensativo.

_"Y yo no me detuve a pensar si ella podía estar necesitando lo mismo"_, pensó, y entonces comprendió algo que su hermana le había dicho hacía muchos años:

_"Una sonrisa no siempre es sinónimo de no tener problemas... a veces es un llamado mudo por algo de consuelo"_.

Entonces respiró profundo, como quien acaba de aprender una lección muy importante, luego tomó el volante con una sola mano, y con la otra tomó la de ella, encontrándola — sin sorpresa alguna— apretada en un pequeño puño.

— ¿R-Ren?—. Titubeó ella, él sonrió de lado y cerró su mano— de lejos más grande que la de ella— en torno al puño de Tamao, formando una especie de coraza.

— Está bien tener miedo—. Dijo Ren y la miró unos segundos para luego volver la vista a la pista, sin soltar su mano—. Tu lo dijiste, no somos tan adultos que digamos... y para ser un par de chiquillos jugando a ser adultos, al menos ya no estamos tan solos...

Ella se ruborizó sin remedio, y sin darse cuenta su puño se relajó, lo que fue aprovechado por Ren para cobijar sus dedos aún tensos entre su propia mano.

— El miedo es más fácil de sobrellevar en equipo ¿No crees?—. Dijo Ren al aire.

Tamao sintió de nuevo una conocida emoción en el pecho; ella sabía que cuando quería, Ren podía ser muy encantador y mostrarse como la persona culta que era, cada que lo demostraba ella sentía admiración por él, y en ese momento efectivamente lo sentía de nuevo, con la diferencia que algo se acunaba en su cuerpo dándole una sensación de tibieza aliviadora, una que no sentía hacía muchísimos años, de modo que se obligó a dejar de cuestionarse.

La vocecita molesta susurrándole "Aterriza Tamao", también calló... y aunque no respondió nada a la pregunta lanzada por Ren, acopló su mano a la suya, decidiendo que aunque sea por unos minutos, se permitiría sentirse protegida y quizá un poco amada por él... aunque solo se tratasen de minutos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o  
o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras tanto, ajena completamente a todo lo que acontecía a sus amigos y hermano, Pilika Usui medía con una cinta mitad rosa y mitad celeste el crecimiento de su vientre. Chocolove había ido a comprar comida hacía al menos una hora, y ella sin nada mejor que hacer se había puesto a reducir primero la lista de futuros nombres para niño y para niña de 50 a 20 respectivamente, terminando en el baño midiendo su vientre.

— Bueno, ya es un avance ¿No crees bebé?—. Le habló a su hijo—. Cada día te haces notar más, Uhhh vamos a ver... me faltan algunas cosas, pero creo que ya casi tengo todo listo para cuando llegues—. Comenzó a contarle mientras iba a una parte de la sala donde estaban acomodadas algunas cajas.

Las contaba cada mañana como si temiera que éstas podían desaparecer en cualquier momento, ya tenía comprada la cunita, un andador, una pequeña tina portable y una silla de bebé para auto, "Lo básico" había dicho la vendedora en el mall y ella no había dudado en comprarlo.

— Ahora solo hace falta saber si serás un "Él" o un "Ella"—. Dijo Pilika a su panza, ya se imaginaba a sí misma escogiendo ropa para su bebé.

Entonces se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos uno segundos mientras acariciaba su pancita tibia.

— Ojalá no te parezcas a tu padre—. Soltó al aire—. Yo me encargaré de ello, aunque admitámoslo... no estaría mal que de ser niño seas igual de guapo... y ojo, que yo también puse lo mío eh...

Y de pronto el silencio la embargó, ya había pensado antes en lo que sucedería al nacer su bebé, definitivamente era una ventaja que su hermano hubiera regresado; para ese entonces ya no viviría con Chocolove.

— No sería justo, ya ha hecho tanto por nosotros—. Le dijo a su pancita—. Él también tiene que seguir con su vida y nosotros... bueno, ya tenemos al tío Horo-Horo... estaremos bien.

En momentos así dejaba de lado el papel de "Súper mamá" que adoptaba frente a Chocolove, de lo contrario el moreno no dejaba de insistir hasta rellenarla de vitaminas y confinarla a su cama en total y absoluto reposo, y.. aunque no le gustaba estar sola, en momentos así, solo estaban ella y su bebé, y aún pese a todo los temores que sentía, entre ellos _**el más grande era decepcionar a las personas que quería.**_

Por ello le animaba la idea de que el niño o niña naciera, porque de ese modo ninguno de los dos estaría nunca más solo, el bebé le ayudaría a luchar contra su temor, porque Pilika Usui lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para no defraudar a su niño, nunca.

— Siempre seremos tu y yo—. Dijo Pilika con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso el teléfono sonó, Pilika estuvo seriamente tentada a no contestar, estaba demasiado a gusto y con la pereza suficiente como para querer levantarse y cortar su pequeño momento "Madre e hijo o hija"; pero el teléfono sonaba tan insistentemente que fue imposible poder concentrarse de nuevo.

— Nene... si es un vendedor, mami se encargará de hacerlo cambiar de empleo a gritos, no te asustes ¿Si?—. Le dijo a su pancita antes de pararse resignada y coger el teléfono—. ¿Diga?...

**/ooo/**

— Pilika, soy Horo-Horo—. Dijeron del otro lado.

— ¡Hermano!—. Contestó ella animada—. Precisamente le hablaba de ti al bebé... oye, ¿De dónde me llamas?

— Escucha, ehm... —. Titubeó Horo, "Increíble que voy a hacer esto"—. Esto ¿Está Chocolove?

— ¿Chocolove?—. Dijo ella algo extrañada—. Bueno no... fue a comprar comida, ehm... hermano te oigo raro ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Demorará mucho?—. Preguntó Horo.

— No lo sé, de hecho ya debería estar aquí—. Dijo ella—. Hermano, ¿Dónde estás?

— Mira... tuve algunos problemas, escucha, no quiero que te inquietes, esto es lo que haremos, espera a que Chocolove regrese y...—. Estaba proponiendo Horo.

— Si y le paso tu recado—. Dijo Pilika totalmente irónica—. Hermano, será mejor que me digas ya mismo qué sucede...

— Es que...

— No te estoy dando a escoger, DIME AHORA—. Dijo ella y entonces escuchó una voz poco amigable del otro lado diciendo "Oye tú, no es una llamada social ¿te enteras? ¡Tienes un minuto!"—. ¿Quién es ese?, hermano... ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?

— En una delegación policial, Pilika—. Dijo por fin Horo— En la del este de Okinawa.

— ¡QUE!—. Exclamó ella—. ¡¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Por qué?

— PILIKA—. Exclamó Horo—. CAL-MA-TE... por eso no quería decirte nada, a buena hora a Chocolove se le ocurrió demorarse, ¡Estás embarazada mujer! ¡No puedes estarte alterando!

— ¡Voy para allá!—. Dijo ella.

— ¡No! ¡Pilika, escucha! , espera a Chocolove y que él venga...—. Dijo Horo- Horo.

— ¡Ni en chiste! dije que voy, Y VOY

**/ooo/**

— Pilika ¡Espera Pilika, hazme caso!—. Dijo Horo—. ¡Pilika... me estás oyendo! ¡Pilika!

Pero ella ya había colgado

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— ¡Señora McDonnell! ¿Adónde va tan apurada?—. Preguntó la entrometida vecina cuando vio a Pilika bajar casi corriendo las escaleras.

— jeje... ¡Se... me olvidó algo!—. Dijo ella sin detener su paso—. Si ve a Chocolove dígale que llame a mi móvil por favor.

— ¿Eh?... claro... ¡No corra tanto!—. Dijo la vecina observándola unos segundos más hasta que salió del edificio.

Sin embargo no hubo falta de que la vecina "Pasara el recado", puesto que ni bien la peliazul puso un pie fuera del edificio casi atropelló a Chocolove, para luego cogerlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo al taxi más cercano, el resto se resumió en un Chocolove confundido, camino a una delegación, con un hueco en el estómago a causa del hambre y con cierta desazón al ver a Pilika Usui siendo aquélla muchachita impetuosa de siempre.

Y quizá eso era lo que Chocolove temía con el regreso de Horo-Horo, _**temía a esa sensación de ser desplazado y volverse innecesario en la vida de Pilika**_... en esos momentos, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de la injusticia cometida contra su hermano, para luego asegurar que ella le daría su merecido si se había portado mal, se dio cuenta que la fragilidad que la había caracterizado en sus primeros meses de embarazo había decrecido a pasos agigantados, ahora Pilika era la misma chica fuerte de antes... estaba de vuelta.

La pregunta era... ¿Qué haría ahora él?

**o.o.o..o.o.o..oo**

**.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o..o.o.o.o.o..oo**

**o.o.o.o..o.o**

Hola—Hola!-

Sí, ya sé que deben querer matarme por todo este tiempo que me he mantenido ausente, de nada valen excusas, salvo decir que no actualicé el fic por falta de tiempo, ya estoy en mi último año /Me graduaré en noviembre 2012/, y todo mi mundo está de cabeza u.u (En serio mi sanidad mental corre peligro de tanta cosa por hacer y tan escaso tiempo u.u)

Voy a tratar de no demorar mucho en la siguiente actualización, en verdad toda demora es por causas ajenas a mi voluntad, el escaso tiempo y el estrés me llevaban a escribir media página, (No tan frecuentemente como hubiera deseado y con las musas desmoralizadas u.u), y antes de publicar he tenido que volver a leer algunos detalles para no contradecirme solita XD! y bueno... ahora sí creo que no he olvidado escribir de ninguno de los personajes intervinientes n.n

Pido disculpas a todas ustedes por haberlas hecho esperar por tanto tiempo u.U

Ojalá chicas no se desanimen con la historia, las he extrañado!... ahora paso a contestar los reviews que me han dejado :D, los cuales agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

**o-o**

**REVIEWS **

**o-o**

**isisxcaro.-**Hola! en serio muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, creo que ya no es tan comprensible la tardanza :P (Aunque en el fondo ruego que sí u.u), como vengo diciendo desde el inicio, no dejaré el fic incompleto (Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás! XD) espero que este semestre que se me viene en la Universidad no sea tan duro como el que pasó... me pasé hace poco por tu fic dándome con la sorpresa que Fanfiction no procesó mi solicitud de Follow Story u.u!; en fin, disculpa que no haya colocado mi review por tu cumple... aunque tarde, no lo olvidé :)... y de corazón deseo que hayas pasado un bonito cumpleaños :), te agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y tus bellas palabras :) te agradezco también que aún sigas la historia :), disculpa mi gran demora, por favor, no ha sido porque yo haya querido o por tener flojera de escribir :)... y bueno, ahora me despido, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado!, cuídate mucho! besoss! :D.

**o-o**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao.-** ¡Hola Fernanda!, Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, discúlpame por la demora (mil perdones), te agradezco mucho tus palabras en el review que me dejaste, me conmovió mucho, y definitivamente creo que tienes razón... tengo un ángel allá arriba :); sobre la Universidad :) no te asustes :P, la universidad por sí sola no es terrible; ocupa mucho tiempo, pero aprendes cosas valiosas :), por eso escoge lo que a tí te guste, de lo contrario será un poco más complicado, la combinación mortal es la Universidad y el trabajo, pero... es cuestión de costumbre, es complicado, pero no imposible :D, con ganas, con empeño, responsabilidad y fe puedes lograrlo, no te preocupes :)... ahora me despido, hasta una próxima oportunidad! :), cuídate mucho!, besoss!

**o-o**

**Stellar BS:** Querida Stellar...

Siento mucho haberte preocupado, (Y más disculpas por mantenerme ausente todo este tiempo u.u), sobre el capi anterior, Jun era infaltable... es que a veces a los hombres hay que explicarles con manzanitas para que entiendan ¬¬!, jajajajajajaja XD, seguramente moría in situ si supiera que su "Gran descubrimiento", Tamao ya lo descubrió antes XD.

Sé que Hao será un rival, según yo en el dorama, Ji Eun quedaba mejor con el rival de Young Jae, (Pero en el amor la vida te da sorpresas), en el fic creo que haré que Ren "Se la merezca" en primer lugar, porque si vamos a puntaje, en cuestión de merecer a Tamao, creo que Hao va ganando... :P (Aunque Ren se le acerca, especialmente ahora no?).

Sobre los hombres, ni modo , sobran y ninguno nos termina de convencer, jajajaja XD así que mil mensajes en el celular XD ¿Pensarán que recibirán un sí si alcanzan el récord Guinnes a la insistencia?... en lo que respecta a mí, tengo un filtro fijado... por ejemplo cuando conozco a alguien (Dícese en la primera media hora de "conocer"), si ese "alguien" me sale conque "Eres taaaan dulce y tierna", yo digo : "jee, ok, gracias..." y me voy, u.U... con una amiga por mi ciudad plantamos ese filtro, porque determinamos luego de experimentar, que es lo que **siempre** dicen los que en términos coloquiales "te están sacando plan" o los que "Se dan de galanes irresistibles", de pronto a la media hora de conversación ya se quieren casar con una u.U, y aunque admito que en los últimos meses he llegado a interesarme en un chico... pues a las finales creo que queda mejor como un buen amigo, mi soltería y yo somos un binomio sin par, y él a veces es demasiado infantil (No en el término juguetón, sino en el término inmaduro) aunque... a veces no lo es tanto... en todo caso, la duda beneficia a mi soltería XD.

Volviendo al fic XD... Horo en exasperar es experto... y su blanco predilecto se está volviendo Ren, jojo... estoy usando a Horo como mi conejillo de indias, como mi chivo expiatorio, etc, etc, etc... "Sin querer queriendo" va a terminar siendo el eslabón en esta historia creo, veré qué se me ocurre.

Sobre las hormonas, bueno, no habrá por lo pronto y por el rate, escenas de "Hormonas alborotadas"; no al menos explícitas, aunque si se me han ocurrido, solo que... quiero tener presente que Tamao y Ren tienen 22 años, son jóvenes y con toda una vida por delante... (Eso no lo tomé en cuenta con Anna e Yoh, pero vamos, en la verdadera historia de Shaman King, los dos creo que tienen a Hana siendo adolescentes o.O!). SIN EMBARGO... sería divertido poner al pobre Ren en ciertas situaciones "tentadoras XD", pobre, se va a infartar.

Hay un Foro, Mundo SK creo que es, pero está inactivo... no hay participación por lo que sé, y sería interesante el foro de parejas que no son Canon, (En especial por sacar a Jeanne del binomio Tao, caray, insisto Takei quiso sorprender...pero... no pegan XD simplemente Ren y Jeanne... no... no se me hacen pareja XD, Men parece cebollita franco... ¿Cabello plateado? u.u signo de vejez prematura u.U... ni que fuera Yue de Card Captor Sakura).

El taxista, el médico, y ahora va otro médico algo más... venerable XD, aunque se la ganó a pulso creo yo XD.

Y ahora nuestros PS.

**PS 1:** uno nuevo!... estoy planeando, (En esperanza que este semestre no sea tan duro), comenzar a escribir fics cortos inspirándome en canciones, por lo pronto tengo una idea para Anna e Yoh... mezclando a Hao en su neto papel de villano y esta vez en total mundo Shaman King, pero bueno :P solo es una idea por lo pronto, primero quiero acabar con Casi en el Paraíso.

**PS 2:** jejeje, naaa, expondría al pobre gato a quedar huérfano de nuevo, mi mamá lo que quiere es otro cachorro, igual a mi perro según ella...

**PS 3:** Esa sería la vida preciosa y soñada... más que te paguen por eso XD ¡Qué bello!, comer, leer, dormir Awwwwwwww...

**PS 4:** Amo el romance histórico, no sé tú, pero pocos tramas que se desarrollen en épocas actuales, al menos en ese tipo de novelas, son buenos... u.u, como que confunden romance con "Rapidez" y un par de susurros al oído, en cambio se vive más la historia en los romances históricos, como que... lo sientes más.

**PS 5:** Son menos PS creo :P, en fin... si... fangirls en inglés u.u!... yo digo lo mismo, deberían aplicar la frase, "Si no es algo provechoso, para qué decirlo?", más les valdría seguir su camino y buscar su felicidad en otra parte :P, jajaja, y hay fics que tienen el efecto de hacernos llorar, sentirnos Tamao y abrazar a la almohada como si fuera Ren o Hao XD.

Stellar, muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, lo valoro mucho :), un gran, gran abrazo y besos!, cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima!.

**o-o**

**Matilda DeLarge.-** ¡Hola!, bueno, primero las disculpas personalizadas del caso por esta nueva demora en actualizar el fic, :) siento mucho la espera, ahora... sobre Ren, ¡ya era hora XD!... también tiene su corazoncito, aunque, poniéndonos en su papel, cualquiera tendría miedo de enamorarse de nuevo con tan "linda" experiencia con Jeanne, aunque, fue gracias a la metida de pata de Jeanne, que él se casó con Tamao creyendo que era la madre de las estupideces, cuando sería la madre de los aciertos XD., quiero y haré que Ren madure y también Tamao; son muy jóvenes todavía, como ellos dicen... son solo dos chiquillos jugando a ser adultos... hey tu ayuda me vendría de maravilla sobre el chino :D, me mantendré en contacto, muchísimas gracias. Bueno, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, ahora yo me despido, ¡Besooos!, muchas gracias por el review! :D

**o-o**

**yeiiiiiii:** ¡Hola!, jejee pues no te detengas :P me gustaría ver un manga de esta historia XD... ver las escenas en Ren y Tamao sería muy bonito, yo he intentado hacer uno que otro boceto, pero siempre terminan en ello u.u! bocetos... el tiempo se me hace tan corto que nunca termino u.U, jeje, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos, discúlpame por favor la demora :(!, ojalá ello no te desanime de la historia, ¡besosss! cuídate!

**o-o**

**Roxi-chan3****: **¡Hola Roxi!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, primero (Y ya creo que costumbre en mi caso), mil disculpas por mi demora en actualizar, me da mucho gusto tu emoción, en verdad :D, siempre que recibo reviews me emociono, aunque definitivamente estoy abierta a la crítica negativa y positiva por igual, (Ni modo, no me queda de otra en especial con las fangirls...u.U), pero siempre me pongo contenta al ver que les hago pasar un buen rato; oyee... no dudes en avisarme cuando hagas el otro dibujo eh!, jejeje, te comprendo con lo de escases de tiempo u.U, te comprendo cómo no tienes idea, jeje, pero bueno, solo tenemos que seguir adelante :), ojalá todo en tus proyectos te haya salido muy bien :), muchas gracias por seguirme Roxi :) , un abrazo cariñoso y besotes :), cuídate mucho :) hasta la próxima =D!

**o-o**

**Purah Naberius:** Hola Purah!... bueno, como diría mi jefe... bien terminas dos cosas, ya te aumentan cinco ¬¬!... u.U..., ahi la llevo, pero no con el tiempo que quisiera para poder escribir más seguido, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, a mi me alegra mucho que guste todavía pese a mis demoras, como dije más arriba, Jun era infaltable para que Ren entienda XD, uhmmm... Jeanne pondrá el grito al cielo, eso seguro, por lo pronto me tengo que ocupar de los gemelos y de Pilika que la tengo abandonada XD de Chocolove ni se diga u.U XD... bueno, de corazón espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!, mejor no prometo que me apuraré u.u! mi vida es impredecible por el momento, solo prometo que no dejaré estancada la historia por los siglos de los siglos :), cuídate mucho Purah!, besoss!

**o-o**

**Tamy-chan.-** ¡Hola Tamy!, ahora sí con creces, ¡Cuánto, pero cuánto tiempo! , me encuentro mejor sí, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Je, bueno eso de los muertos fue verídico, y yo ahí tranquilamente normal, como si fuera cotidiano, y encima comiendo, jajajajaja Jun se merece altares y mínimo un sobrinito con su nombre jajaja (broma, broma), je, que bueno que te gustara esa parte, me alegro mucho :D. Recién caigo en cuenta "casualmente", que las reacciones de los personajes no son tan descabelladas, hay que tomar en cuenta la edad que tienen XD, y aunque es cierto que algunos maduran más rápido, no siempre esa madurez se da en todos los ámbitos de la vida, son chiquillos jugando a ser adultos con todas las de la ley, muy jóvenes como para actuar con madurez inmediata.

Jajaja, si no crucifiquemos a Hao XD aunque me late que no eres la única que quiso hacerlo, yo me excluyo, mi amor me lo impide XD, pero admitámoslo, él es justo y necesario para hacer que Ren despierte, y si, Hao ha sido muy escrupuloso respecto a admitir sus propios sentimientos y a expresarlos, precisamente por tratarse de Ren; y como Tamao precisamente no ha tenido una vida color de rosa con el actor, Hao define que Ren no la merece, porque está convencido de que Ren sigue enamorado de Jeanne y eso se le hace desleal e injusto, por eso ya no reprime sus sentimientos, de lo contrario, no hubiera dicho nada y seguiría en silencio apoyando y queriendo a Tamao limitado por sus propios escrúpulos... (Lo que el Hao neto de Shaman King no haría ni en sueños XD, de frente se la hubiera quitado, raptado, etc, etc, etc)... bueno lo pedido!... en este capi trato de Yoh y Anna principalmente un poco del pasado de Yoh en esta historia, ojalá te haya gustado :), yo me despido, hasta la próxima, ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Besoss!.

**o-o**

**Helen.-** Hola Helen!... bueno XD como que no he tenido mucho tiempo de respirar (Salvo por función primordial de vida XD)..., pero en esta semanita de descanso pienso recuperar mis horas de sueño :), olvidarme un tanto de los deberes y disfrutar :), me voy a consentir jejeje, si no, tienes razón, el estrés acabará conmigo XD, te agradezco infinitamente la paciencia , de corazón deseo que te guste el capítulo :), gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia ¡besoss! cuídate mucho! :)

**o-o**

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan.- **¡Hola! bueno primerito!... mil disculpas por esta tardanza. Sobre tu pedido... jojo lo consideraré :P, a mi me divirtió irritar a Jeanne usando a Horito, XD de los pocos que la ponen en su sitio no? XD... naaa Ren tomó consejo de Horo porque se siente perdido en el tema, y como el peliazul es "amigo cercano" de Tamao, en fin!... aunque le resultó :P, sin embargo pronto descubrirá que le vale más ser él mismo :)... Sobre Yoh, creo que ya les he puesto sobre la pista de lo que se me ocurrió para juntarlo con Hao :P (Yo y mis pistas ultra mega indirectas y camufladas) XD, el hijo de Pilika, bueno, cuando Tamao fue a Seúl, Pilika contaba ya cerca de dos meses, sumados los 3 que lleva Tamao y Ren de casados son 5... osea técnicamente tiene 5 meses y algunas semanas de embarazo n.n!... así que para que el bebé nazca, falta :D ni siquiera es sietemesino ;P, y no... Pilika no siente nada por Chocolove salvo un profundo agradecimiento y una sincera amistad n.n!... cualquier otra duda no dudar en decirme :)!... cuídate mucho!, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :), besoss!

**o-o**

**Monkey D. Azusa.-** ¡hola!... y perdona si me equivoco, creo que eres nueva en el fic :)! si es así :) Bienvenida oficialmente n.n!... y si no, pues bienvenida por segunda vez! :D, y muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el fic :P, discúlpame por favor mi demora, espero que no te haya causado inconvenientes, jejee... bueno en este fic Chocolove tampoco es mi favorito (tanto que lo tenía olvidado), XD pero, tanto él, como Jeanne y Hao son justos y necesarios :), sobre Ren, bueno ya era hora de que dejara de hacerse el tarugo con todo el asunto de Tamao, XD... aunque ¬¬ no es lo suficientemente valiente de decirle que la ama directa y claramente, aprovecha que la pobre no sabe chino para auto protegerse XD... y bueno, ojalá no te haya hecho esperar mucho (Sé que sí, pero ojalá este capítulo lo compense, de corazón lo deseo), muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima!, besoss!.

**o-o**

**Guest.-** Hola!... Bienvenida al Fic :D! y... pues muchísimas gracias, por leer el fic y por dejarme tu mensaje :), siento mucho la demora, y con esperanza deseo que este capi compense mi tardanza :D muchísimas gracias por la paciencia :), espero que te haya gustado y sigue escribiéndome :)... cuídate!, besosss! y hasta la próxima! n.n!

**o-o**

**Cari 3:** ¡Hola! ehm... creo que tampoco había leído un review tuyo antes :), y bueno la respuesta está en este capi :P, sé que me enfoqué últimamente en Ren y Tamao y técnicamente me olvidé del resto, principalmente de Pilika y Chocolove, (Ni qué decir de los gemelos), no sé si te referías al resto de personajes o al resto de capítulos XD!... bueno, A o B :D ahí están, ojalá te haya gustado!, hasta la próxima, besos! :)

**o-o**

**o-o**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

—**Pao-Hale20!**** —**

**o-o**

**o-o**


	71. Un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás

**Capítulo LXXI****: "Un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás"**

.o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o

.o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o

.o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o . . .o

No tenía mayores recuerdos felices.

Pertenecía a una familia de posición acomodada, de modo que técnicamente jamás le hizo falta nada; creció como una señorita de mediana a alta economía, pero en todos sus recuerdos siempre se hallaba a sí misma rodeada de personas que estaban "Porque tenían que estar", niñeras, amas... hasta el chofer.

Jeanne había sido una niña pasiva, solitaria hasta el punto de no hablar prácticamente nada en todo el día, como era hija única, no tenía con quien jugar, y lógicamente no se le estaba permitido a los miembros de servicio el llevar a sus hijos a la gran casa. En cuanto a sus padres, como personas en pugna de hacerse un sitio en la alta sociedad pasaban poco tiempo con su hija.

Así de solitaria había sido su infancia, hasta que un día la niñera de turno anunció que estaba en vísperas de alumbrar a su propio hijo; los Maiden tenían prisa por volver a viajar, y aunque no eran padres demasiado abnegados, eran lo suficientemente conscientes como para no dejar a una niña pequeña sola en aquella gran casa.

Jeanne llamaría a las vacaciones de ese año "Como las mejores de su vida", cuando le fue anunciado por su madre que ella les acompañaría en el próximo viaje sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar; porque por primera vez en su vida, sentía que no era invisible para sus padres. La alegría sin embargo, duró lo que demoraron en llegar a su destino de viaje; recordaba el frío calándole el cuerpo, era invierno cuando pisó por primera vez China; su padre tenía negocios pendientes allá y ella pronto descubriría que para su padre no había nada más importante en ese momento que concretizar tal negocio, aquél viaje no eran vacaciones familiares, y ella no pasaba de ser un bulto necesario.

Lo comprobó tres días después, cuando los señores con los que habían ido a negociar, ofrecieron visitar con sus padres Japón, estaban interesados en comprar una casa allá, y sus padres podían vender hasta rocas; eran los representantes de bienes raíces más conocidos del medio y sobre todo, los más eficaces, logrando que las personas adquirieran costosas propiedades, por eso no dudaron ni tres segundos en dejar a su hija pequeña, en un país extraño, con gente extraña, para culminar lo que ellos llamaban como "La venta del año".

Allí fue cuando conoció a Ren y a sus hermanas; y aunque se llevaba medianamente bien con la más pequeña, su falta de costumbre de estar con niños la habían vuelto huraña y solitaria por naturaleza; la mayor de los hermanos una vez quiso vestirla a su gusto como si se tratara de una muñeca; ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocasen demasiado; por lo que reaccionó mal y terminó cayéndole en la punta del hígado a Jun Tao (Más si tomaba en cuenta haber roto la diadema que quería ponerle). Por tanto, pasaba su tiempo o sentada en la habitación que se le había asignado, o jugando un poco con Mei Tao, en cuanto a Ren, los primeros dos años de conocerlo, no le dirigió más allá del saludo.

Se recordaba a sí misma cuando observaba a Ren Tao, era un niño muy frío y serio, prácticamente era cariñoso únicamente con su hermana pequeña, con la mayor era algo sobreprotector, pero solo se le veía actuando como niño con la menor de sus hermanas, y eso... en contadas ocasiones.

Se sentía en aquél tiempo quizá más sola que nunca, aquellas personas aunque eran cordiales, no eran nada suyo, eran extraños y ella ni siquiera estaba en sus dominios.

Se sintió más en calma cuando sus padres regresaron por ella; creyó que todo ya había terminado; no obstante para su mala suerte, los negocios con los Tao emergían de la nada, la familia de Ren era bastante adinerada y con la excusa de colocar filiales en Japón y otros países, ocupaban también la mayor parte del tiempo de sus padres; para aumentar la mala situación, su niñera de toda la vida renunció por criar a su hijo y su madre (Quizá con el sentimiento materno conmovido), se negaba a dejarla sola en casa... aunque no prestaba mayor atención ni objeción a que se quedara "sola" en casa de los Tao.

Jeanne siempre cargaría con la sensación de ser un estorbo para la gente; no pretendía serlo, pero de alguna manera así terminaba y por ende cualquier intento de acercamiento a las personas, resultaban siendo un fiasco.

Un año en especial les rogó a sus padres para que la dejaran en casa; habían recibido la noticia del fallecimiento de Mei, quizá la única persona que le sonreía en aquella casa; lo sentía por su muerte, porque aunque ella era pequeña, Mei Tao había sido lo más parecido a lo que podía llamarse "amiga".

No quería regresar.

Pero para variar se hizo lo que sus padres decidieron, tiempo después de la muerte de Mei Tao, creyó que se había salvado cuando dijeron que los Tao estaban ahora radicando en Japón; "No hay necesidad de dejarme allá"; pero se equivocó, con algunos años más de edad, Jeanne podía darse perfectamente cuenta de que sus padres no se interesaban por ella, recordaba varias veces en que se había tropezado y rasmillado las rodillas, su ama se dio cuenta a la hora de bañarla, y sus padres ni notaron que le costaba caminar.

En la casa de los Tao, en Japón, por primera vez confirmó sus sospechas; ya no era una pequeña de 4 años, creyéndose valiente fue directamente a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres; no importaría si estaban presentes los señores Tao, ella no se quedaría en aquella casa, menos en su propio país; tomó valor antes de entrar, los Tao acababan de salir y solo estaban sus padres "Bien", se dijo colocando la mano en la puerta, fue entonces que los escuchó.

— No creo que sea necesario—. Dijo su padre sentándose tranquilamente, en el sofá—. No es necesario querida, si no quiere ir a un colegio público, será a uno privado.

— Es muy asocial, va a tener problemas—. Contestó su madre, mientras caminaba un poco, acomodando su largo cabello plateado... ella solo escuchaba.

— Pues entonces tutores, maestros personales, clases particulares, ahora podemos costearlo y es lo que se acostumbra en las familias de cierta posición—. Dijo su padre—. En Tao puede recomendarme algunos tutores quizá.

— Sus hijos van a la escuela y secundaria—. Dijo su madre—. Lo dicho querido, Jeanne estará bien en ese internado en Londres, es uno de los MEJORES, si termina sus estudios allí incluso tiene acceso directo a Oxford.

— Querida, Jeanne es muy pequeña... pongámosle tutores un tiempo más y luego podemos enviarla al internado—. Dijo su padre a manera de solución, su padre era realmente alto y dueño de una voz profunda, tanto que cuando se enfadaba o se ponía serio, tenía la capacidad de que todo el mundo se quedara callado.

"¿Irme?", se dijo Jeanne privada de habla, "¿Londres?"...

— Nos retrasa demasiado el tener que movilizarnos con ella, nuestras demandas cada vez aumentan más...—. Dijo su madre en son de queja.

— Pero tú eres quien insiste en traerla, no es necesario—. Dijo su padre, el corazón de Jeanne se encogió en su pecho.

— Porque quiero que se mezcle con la sociedad, normalmente nos tratamos con familias importantes como los Tao, a Jeanne le conviene la amistad con esta familia... pero ella no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Ren y Jun... es muy... "Apática"

— Querida, Jeanne ya madurará—. Dijo su padre—.

— Al menos considera el internado—. Dijo su madre.

— Bien, lo haré—. Respondió su padre y para Jeanne eso significó una sentencia.

Ese día corrió a la habitación de huéspedes, y desde su ventana pudo ver cómo sus padres se marchaban muy contentos con los Tao, se sintió tan mal, tan sola y tan enfadada que acabó por romper la muñeca que la acompañaba a todas partes, no bajó a cenar, sus padres tampoco regresaron; nadie preguntó salvo el ama de llaves, pero al no recibir respuesta también se marchó.

_"Todos se marchaban"_

_"Ella siempre estaría sola"_

_"A __**nadie**__ le importaba"_

Llena de furia, a tan temprana edad, concluyó en que su presencia no era necesaria en la vida de nadie; vio su muñeca rota sobre la cama y determinó que ni aunque acabara como ella alguien se preocuparía, entonces solo quiso huir... a alguien en el mundo debía de importarle ¿O no?, no podía estar tan sola.

Entonces corrió, primero fuera de la habitación, luego escabulléndose por la cocina, las luces estaban prendidas, pero ella no detuvo su paso hasta estar afuera, vio con desesperación que no podría abrir la puerta a no ser que supiera alguna contraseña, entonces miró alrededor, no importaba el cómo , ella necesitaba huir, vio su anhelo posible en cuanto visualizó un árbol cuyas ramas sobresalían de la casa, ella nunca había trepado, ¿Pero qué importaba? no podía ser tan difícil.

Corrió y secó sus lágrimas en vano, trató de subir y cayó de bruces varias veces rasmillándose los brazos y clavándose algunas espinas en los mismos.

— ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Me quiero ir!—. Comenzó a gritar entrando en una pequeña histeria, fue entonces que lo escuchó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo niña?—. Una voz la hizo voltear asustada.

Y asombrosamente se trataba de Ren Tao, el cual se hallaba a algunos pasos del árbol que ella trataba de subir, ella se paró como pudo, mirando alrededor como si temiera que alguien más apareciera, Ren sin embargo le miró unos segundos, específicamente en los brazos heridos y luego miró al gran árbol.

— Ese árbol está lleno de espinas—. Dijo Ren.

Ella no pudo evitar retener el aire, ya que pensaba que lo primero que haría Ren Tao sería delatarla y entonces sí que estaría en problemas, además... no podría huir como quería, como ya era costumbre en el niño, automáticamente le frunció el seño.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo niña?—. Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos.

— No es... no es asunto tuyo...—. Hipó ella.

— ¿Estás de broma?... es mi casa por si te enteras—. Dijo Ren, ella repentinamente se puso más molesta de lo que estaba.

— ¡Vete!, voy a escaparme—. Dijo ella, él, aunque al inicio se sorprendió de la reacción, terminó sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo, eso de que la " niñita" estuviera en serio tratando de escalar un árbol para lanzarse de una altura 3 veces su estatura, resultaba cómico.

—Sí, ya veo que llegué en el preciso momento en que lo estabas consiguiendo—. Respondió Ren—. En fin, haz lo que quieras...—. Añadió dándose la vuelta.

Ella no pudo evitar sollozar.

— No quiero estar más aquí, quiero irme—. Lloró y miró sus manos lastimadas, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

— Tus padres llegarán mañana, ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?—. Dijo Ren que no se había marchado—. Eres una quejica.

— ¡Mis padres no me quieren!

— Ah ya entiendo... eres una niña caprichosa, tienen que trabajar ¿Cómo si no crees que puedes tener una vida tranquila?—. Dijo Ren—. No pueden estar todo el tiempo contigo.

— ¡Solo soy un estorbo para ellos! ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde estuvieron tanto tiempo?!... vienen, me dejan y me recogen para luego volverme a dejar... ¡No quiero que estén conmigo todo el tiempo! ¡SOLO...!

"Solo quería no sentir ser un _bulto necesario_"

— Oye niña, la cuestión es simple... si quieres llamar su atención, rompiéndote un brazo solo vas a conseguir que se enfaden y de paso meterás en problemas a Saya por no cuidarte—. Dijo Ren de la manera más fría que pudo—.Si tanto te molesta entonces háblalo con ellos...

¿Hablarlo?... de pronto por su cabecita pasaron las frases de sus padres refiriéndose a ella como "apática", "poco sociable", y terminando en la idea de "Mandarla al internado en Londres"

— Deberías ser menos egoísta—. Dijo Ren, colocándole la cereza a la torta.

— ¿Ego-ísta?—. Repitió ella algo pasmada, ¡Lo último que le faltaba! ¡Que el niño más huraño del planeta le dijera a ella "egoísta"!

— O-Oye ¿Por qué me miras así?—. Preguntó Ren cuando ella levantó la mirada más tétrica que podía dar, mirada que poco a poco se iba volviendo una llena de lagrimitas contenidas.

— Ren Tao...—. Comenzó Jeanne apretando su manita en puño, Ren por segundos no supo si decir algo era buena idea, de pronto la niña parecía a punto de ahorcarlo—. Ren Tao eres... eres... eres...

Recordaba temblar en su sitio, quería gritar muchas cosas, cosas en contra de sus padres, en contra de lo injusta que le parecía la vida a tan corta edad, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias, Ren se quedó ahí simplemente en espera, y entonces ella le dijo lo peor que se le podía ocurrir siendo apenas una niña.

— ¡Eres MUY malo!—. Exclamó Jeanne con todas sus fuerzas respirando agitadamente luego de su esfuerzo.

Ren titubeó un poco, ella esperaba que mínimo se ofendiera, pero al revés Ren lució bastante divertido con su "Terrible" acusación.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer escándalo?—. Le reclamó Ren—. A esta hora mi hermana ya duerme y tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo... vas a despertar a TODO el mundo.

— ¡No me importa si se despiertan! ¡No me importa!

— ¡Oye! ¡SHHH!

— ¡No me calles!

— ¡N-No vayas a llorar!—. Pidió Ren pero ella comenzó a hacerlo irremediablemente.

— ¡No quiero volver con ellos!—. Gritó ella de pronto—.

— ¿Con quiénes?... ya no te entiendo—. Refutó confundido el niño.

— Los... ¡Los odio! ¡Me dejaron sola! ¡por eso me iré y no intentes detenerme!—. Exclamó Jeanne y de pronto corrió de nuevo hacia el árbol intentando treparlo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Te vas a lastimar!—. Exclamó Ren, pero Jeanne entre lágrimas trataba de subir por el tronco del árbol, cayendo una y otra vez hasta que sus bracitos comenzaron a sangrar—. ¡Niña detente ya!

— ¡¿Por qué?!—. Preguntó Jeanne—.¡ A mis padres no les importa si estoy sufriendo! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!... y...—. Gritó Jeanne y cayó sobre sus rodillas—. y los amo...

Algo cambió esa noche, no supo por qué pero el serio y frío Ren se agachó frente a ella y acarició su cabeza cortando su llanto, después la llevó con la ama de llaves para que le quitaran las espinas de los brazos , quedándose con ella y luego llevándola a su habitación. No hizo preguntas por la muñeca rota y se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió.

Dos días después, en los que incluso había permitido que estuviera a su lado, Jeanne tuvo que marcharse con sus padres, por primera vez en su vida no quiso marcharse, quería quedarse con los Tao, Ren le había dejado estar con él y ella sentía que no le molestaba "como a los demás", aún cuando él era mayor. El último día, antes de que se marchara, Ren le obsequió una muñeca nueva, cosa que molestó mucho a Jun, quien exclamó "¡¿Pero cómo pudiste?!", para irse molesta dentro de la casa.

— No te preocupes, ya se le pasará...—. Dijo Ren y preguntó si le gustaba la muñeca.

— Sí...—. Respondió ella con una sensación agradable en el pecho—. Me gusta, me gusta mucho... muchas gracias Ren

— Cuídala, no la vayas a romper

Ella negó con la cabeza enfáticamente mientras estrechaba la muñeca contra su pecho, dedicándole una sonrisa preciosa al niño que automáticamente se enderezó y desvió la mirada.

Fue la primera vez que Jeanne se sintió segura y la primera vez que se sintió querida con sinceridad; Ren fue convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo; con quien podía llorar y contarle sus cosas; la noche en que ella, años después huyó de casa luego de pelear con su madre por la idea del internado, Ren le prometió que jamás la dejaría sola, y ella le creyó, con todo el corazón y adoró que él fuera parte de su vida, ya no se sentiría sola nunca más.

Luego llegó el deslumbrante Hao; a quien ella, siendo una niña más segura de sí misma, autoproclamó su mejor amigo también, volviéndose una especie de trío dorado; en la que tanto Hao como Ren velaban por ella; la querían y la protegían; con la edad también los gustos cambiaron y ella se enamoró de Hao, a quien pese a no verlo mucho, o no tanto como a Ren, bastaba una pequeña cosa que él hiciera para que su corazón palpitara cual caballo de carrera.

— Hao... Hao ya es otra historia—. Se dijo Jeanne en medio de su departamento, sola, ¡Cómo odiaba estar sola!, aún no podía creer que Ren dijera "No puedo ir", por primera vez en su vida.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Ren, en la falta que le hacía, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y en las ganas que tenía de que todo fuera como en el pasado; cuando Ren era su mejor amigo, cuando siempre estaba para ella...

Inevitablemente todo había cambiado, y en ese momento para Jeanne nadie más era la responsable que Tamao Tamamura.

Apretó la copa de coñac que tenía en su mano y luego de unos segundos de pensar que la estrujaría por completo, la arrojó con ira en la sala, derramando el contenido en la alfombra, temblando.

— Enamoró a Hao y cuando lo tuvo siguió con Ren—. Se dijo enfadada—. Hao... Hao mi amor, me dejaste por ella y Ren... ¡Ren también la prefiere a ella!

¿Por qué?, sollozó tirada literalmente en su sofá, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, Tamao tenía ahora todo lo que había sido suyo, sus dos amigos, sus dos... amores. Porque de niña, ella amó a Ren, un amor infantil y tierno que le ayudó a ser alegre, a dejar de llorar, que la protegió y la cuidó cuando más lo necesitaba; lo amó hasta que quedó deslumbrada por Hao Asakura.

— Quizá por eso no me sentía tan sola cuando Hao me dejaba—. Dijo Jeanne hipando por el licor ingerido—. Ren, tú siempre estuviste conmigo... Ren... mi querido Ren.

Recordó entonces la fiesta de Hao, cuando él le había dicho que ella le gustaba a Ren, ella pensó que era el obstáculo de Hao para aceptarla y luego al encarar a Ren él terminó confesando su amor a Tamao.

— ¿Qué habría hecho... si me decía que me amaba?—. Preguntó Jeanne, entonces se enderezó—. Yo... podría hacer que me amara, siempre... siempre me ha querido y... y no puede ser que yo sea menos que esa mujer...

_**"No es lo mismo, esto es mucho más serio Jeanne, incluso tú te viste afectada, igual Hao y Tamao... ahora es diferente"**_

Diferente... diferente...

_**"¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué es diferente?!"**_

¿Por qué debía serlo?, ¿Por qué con Ren?.

_**"¡Porque ahora estoy casado Jeanne!" **_

Jeanne pensó: "Tamao... ella... ella no era más bonita que yo, es... ¡Tiene cuerpo de niña!, sin color, sin chiste ¿Qué diablos hace que tiene locos a Hao y Ren"

_**"Las cosas cambian... las personas cambian". **_ Aquella odiosa frase.

Apretó fuertes los puños,_ "Todo volverá a ser como antes en cuanto ella desaparezca... todo comenzó a cambiar cuando apareció Tamao en nuestras vidas"_, pensó Jeanne, _"Sí... Tamao, debe salir de nuestras vidas a como dé lugar, yo VOY a tener mi vida como estaba antes... ¡Lo prometo!"._

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.****-.-.-.-**

**"No te puedo creer"**

Eso fue lo que Tamao dijo cuando Ren se detuvo en el parking del imponente y elegante edificio.

— Vamos, no es la primera vez que venimos, ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?—. Dijo Ren luego de que ella se quedara sentada en el auto rehusándose a bajar.—. ¿No te agrada la idea?...

— Es demasiado ostentoso—. Replicó Tamao sintiéndose tonta, como el día de su cumpleaños, es decir, aquella vez Ren había dicho que era posible que no volviera a repetirse una segunda visita al Marriott, y ahora que estaban ahí, solo quería irse.

Volteó entonces para pedirle que se fueran, encontrándose directamente con Ren quien estaba cómodamente apoyado en sus brazos sobre la ventana del auto, demasiado cerca a ella para su gusto, así no le permitía pensar con claridad. (Vamos... apenas se estaba recuperando de la "tomada de mano" del trayecto)

— Tamao... la privacidad y tranquilidad para nosotros tiene su precio... creo que te lo he dicho antes—. Dijo Ren en tono paciente—. Además... lo creas o no te traje aquí por dos razones, una tu indecisión y la otra...

— Sí, sí... por la privacidad—. Completó Tamao a regañadientes por tener que aceptar que Ren tenía razón.

— Eso es secundario... lo creas o no, te estoy cuidando—. Dijo Ren con profunda sinceridad, en el acto Tamao le miró impresionada, tal fue su gesto de asombro que logró cohibir a Ren y hacer que se enderezara—. Esto... ehm... tampoco es que me apetezca salir corriendo en mitad de mi almuerzo solo porque me encuentre la prensa... EJEM-EJEM—. Agregó de inmediato sintiéndose bastante tonto al rato.

"Ni modo", se dijo cuando ella se bajó de auto y el Valet pudo llevarse el coche (Al fin, ya que el pobre había estado parado a un lado fingiendo que no escuchaba nada más tiempo del necesario), Tamao también fue consciente de ello y estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero el Valet fue más rápido y antes que abriera la boca ya se había marchado... "Ni modo", volvió a decirse Ren, eran los estragos de la falta de práctica en mostrarse como era realmente.

— Hay... pocos sitios en Okinawa que nos ofrezcan algo de tranquilidad aparte de casa.—. Comentó Ren cuando ella se colocó a su lado.

— Bien... aunque igualmente el costo es excesivo... ¡Con lo que se paga aquí un día se come dos semanas!—. Dijo ella.

— Oh, por favor... No sé si te lo dije ya, pero ser estrella de cine tiene sus ventajas... así que...—. Dijo Ren indicándole con la mano que avanzara.

—Así que... bien—. Determinó Tamao tras unos segundos—. Te sigo

Y dos segundos después los dos se vieron a sí mismos, cada uno "indicándole el camino" al otro, sintiéndose algo tontos comenzaron a reír y eso sirvió para desvanecer cualquier incomodidad entre ellos.

— Como siempre... yo primero—. Dijo Tamao y a modo de juego se adelantó un poco.

Ren se quedó observándola hasta llegar a la mismísima entrada del hotel, sin una pizca del temor que demostró la primera vez que estuvieron allí; lucía segura, de hecho, ella lucía mucho más segura de cuando la conoció y comenzó a tratarla posteriormente en Japón, a deducción, en ese momento parecía decirle con la mirada: "¿A qué esperas para venir?", sin embargo cuando le dio alcance ella le sonrió.

— Vaya, y hasta pensaba que tenía que regresar a empujarte—. Dijo ella de buen talante—. ¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención?

— Jamás llegarías a adivinarlo—. Respondió Ren.

— Con tal de que no sea una nueva forma de no decirme lo que está sucediendo—. Bromeó Tamao; solo que Ren le miró de manera extraña, sin captar la broma, él de pronto lucía una expresión similar a la ofensa, mezcla con algo que Tamao no supo definir, pero que intuyó que no era bueno— Oye... era una broma... relájate Ren, no lo dije en serio... aunque supongo que no lo estás considerando ¿No?

— Te prometo que no te voy a ocultar nada—. Dijo él casi con ceremoniosidad, entonces Tamao supo que su broma no había causado nada de chiste.

Cuando Tamao iba a responder, del hotel salió uno de los botones.

— Bienvenidos, señores Tao—. Dijo el hombre, ambos le miraron.

— Buenas tardes—. Dijo Tamao acomodando su cabello.

— Queremos ir al Buffet—. Dijo Ren inmediatamente.

— Claro que sí, por favor vengan conmigo—. Indicó el hombre.

Y mientras lo seguían Tamao se acercó un poco a Ren.

— Oye... ya sé que somos figuras públicas, pero... ¿Cómo es que alguien que nunca hemos visto nos conoce?—. Preguntó Tamao medio susurrando.

— Es su trabajo—. Dijo Ren en igual forma.

— Qué informativo...—. Ironizó ella.

— No es eso...—. Se defendió Ren, el botones volteó pensando que estaban diciéndole algo y ambos sonrieron nerviosos, cuando el hombre volteó de nuevo, Tamao volvió a susurrar.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que no lo sé... yo también me lo he preguntado antes—. Confesó Ren y Tamao no pudo ahogar una risita— Bueno ¿Qué me viste cara de enciclopedia o...?—. Comenzó Ren, cuando el hombre volteó silenciándolo enseguida.

— Adelante por favor, asumimos que no querrán estar en un ambiente común, para ello disponemos de espacios privados, ¿Gustan hacer uso de uno?—. Preguntó el hombre.

— Nos agradaría, gracias—. Respondió Ren y el hombre los guió.

Tamao mientras Ren daba algunas indicaciones, se quedó observando el lugar, desde ahí podía verse el ambiente común donde algunas personas comían, sin embargo ella volvía a insistir en que todo era demasiado ostentoso, muy hermoso y agradable, pero también se podía estar a gusto a precios menores y con mayor comodidad quizá. Aunque si debía admitir, que los lugares a los que había ido con Ren no habían estado nada mal, y mentiría si negara que la pasó de las mil maravillas.

Luego se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo sucedido en el auto, miró a Ren a unos pasos, conversando de algo con el hombre, pocas veces desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos se había permitido tomar mucha atención en Ren, pocas veces se detuvo a observarlo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— _"Se ve tan guapo cuando no está armando algún lío"—. _Pensó Tamao.

Observó entonces alrededor, notando como algunos comensales cuchicheaban entre sí y sacaban automáticamente sus cámaras fotográficas, llevándose algunas tomas de forma discreta.

— _"Espacios privados... __** claro**__..."_—. Se dijo la joven, en eso pensó... ¿Cómo los verían a ellos dos juntos?, es decir, le quedaba claro que la prensa en este momento estaba haciendo comidilla de un supuesto _affaire_, pero... siempre había escuchado de los binomios de oro... como Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie... o parejas por el estilo, ellos se veían tan bien...

Ya podía escuchar a Pilika diciéndole que a ella no le faltaba ni le sobraba nada; sin embargo ella no podía compararse con una modelo, o una actriz, o...

Detestó el hecho de tener que considerar a Jeanne Maiden, ella siempre lucía tan perfecta, tan delicada... tan... . ... TAN pronto como empezó a acumular los apelativos para ella se ordenó detenerse, sacudió su cabeza en el preciso instante en que Ren regresaba.

— Quedó listo... en unos minutos traerán algunas bandejas—. Dijo cuando se sentó.

— ¿B-Bandejas? —. Dijo Tamao volviendo a la realidad—. Ren, está bien que sea indecisa, pero... ya estás exagerando.

— No van a traer bandejas de cada uno, solo son las entradas—. Dijo él.

— Para el caso es lo mismo, ¿Qué van a pensar?—. Dijo ella apenada.

— Es solo para que puedas decidir qué comer, algo así como... pruebas gratis—. Dijo Ren.

— ¡Qué pena!— Dijo Tamao sonrojándose.

— Oye...—. Le llamó Ren y cogió su mano sana—. Nadie va a pensar nada de ti...

Pero Tamao todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era, _"Claro, ahora además de poco agraciada también dirán que soy tremendamente indecisa ¡Y encima glotona a morir!, ¡Ren siempre haciendo las cosas sin preguntarme antes"_.

— En serio Tamao, es más, ni siquiera han notado que estamos aquí, por eso estamos en un lugar aparte—. Seguía diciendo Ren y con eso empeoraba la situación sin saberlo.

— Ok...—. Dijo Tamao tratando de no pensar más en el asunto—. Ok...

— Así... podremos hablar sin interrupciones—. Agregó Ren esperando que eso la animara, sin embargo ella asintió y adoptó una pose demasiado seria, quitando su mano de su alcance—. Ok, relájate... no es nada malo.

— En serio Ren...

— En serio te lo digo... el que sea complicado no quiere decir que sea malo—. Dijo él.

— Bien... te escucho...

— Ok... esta mañana fui con Anna, me puso al tanto de lo que sucedió ayer, ella...—. Comenzó Ren, pero se detuvo al llegar al punto de Hao, "Rayos", si debía decirle la verdad tendría que decirlo lo que hizo Hao... dejarlo de héroe no era su idea favorita, pero... si debía respetar su acuerdo con Tamao debía hacerlo.

— Ella...—. Dijo Tamao apremiándolo a seguir.

— Anna tuvo una reunión con los presidentes de prensa periodística, ella y "Hao"—. Dijo Ren—. Entre ambos lograron que quitaran los diarios de circulación, sin embargo... en resumen, Anna tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo extra.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Esto no es nuevo para mí en parte—. Dijo Ren—. Siempre que he tenido dificultades con la prensa he tenido que hacer sesiones de fotografía, conferencias de prensa, entrevistas... cosas por el estilo.

— Ok... creo—. Musitó ella.

— El punto es... que esta vez no va a ser tan sencillo—. Dijo Ren—. Anna tuvo que aceptar ofrecer "Noticia por noticia".

— ¿E-eso qué significa?—. Preguntó Tamao.

— Significa que... por haber "Cambiado las noticias", debo ofrecerles otra noticia—. Dijo Ren y ahí llegaba al asunto complicado—. Normalmente Anna se ocupa de decirme lo que debo hacer en situaciones como ésta, pero... considera que una entrevista, o una conferencia o sesión de fotos resultaría insuficiente... y darles de noticia algo de menor relevancia sería considerado "fingido", es... ahi donde entras tú.

Tamao no pudo evitar mirarle con cierto temor reflejado en los ojos, ¿Ella? ¿Qué pintaba ella en todo ese asunto? y... ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

— Escucha, no entres en pánico—. Dijo Ren para tranquilizarla—. Anna me... dio una especie de consejo—. Dijo el joven, aunque ni loco iba a decirle lo del "bebé"—. Que lo consulte contigo.

Uno... dos... tres... ¿Por qué Tamao le miraba como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada?... cuatro... cinco... seis, ¿Estaba siquiera respirando?... siete... ocho... nueve... diez... "Rayos".

— Tamao... ¿Estás bien?

— Ya en serio... ¿Qué te aconsejó la señorita Anna?—. Preguntó ella soltando una gran bocanada de aire.

— Acabo de decirlo—. Dijo Ren.—. Mira, en verdad lo último que quería era involucrarte, ofrecí dar entrevistas, fotografías, lo que fuera... pero esta vez resulta insuficiente y, Anna considera que es una decisión que tenemos que tomar juntos.

— ¿Por qué?... yo no soy la estrella, tú sí...—. Dijo Tamao.

— Porque soy tu esposo—. Contestó Ren, Tamao guardó silencio, era la primera vez que Ren intercambiaba la trillada frase que justificaba sus "deberes" por estar casada con él, la primera vez que afirmaba que no era ella sino él el "esposo"—. Esto es difícil para mí... no tienes idea de lo que me disgusta tener que liarte en mis problemas de nuevo.

Su nube se rompió.

— Sí... lo imagino—. Respondió ella y comenzó a jugar con una copa para no tener que mirarle.

— Hubiera preferido hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, es... la parte desagradable de tener que estar liada conmigo supongo, entre otras situaciones desagradables—. Siguió Ren sin notar la incomodidad de ella.

_"Vamos, solo un toque de realidad Tamao... ya hacía falta"_, se dijo ella antes de dejar la copa en paz, colocarla en su sitio, mirarle amigablemente y encogerse de hombros.

— Ok Ren... te ayudaré en lo que pueda—. Dijo ella llegando a sorprenderlo—. ¿Qué?... quita esa cara, no estará en el contrato, pero supongo que es parte tácita hasta que...

— Oye un segundo... ¿Contrato?—. Interrumpió Ren.

—B-Bueno... no te lo tomes tan a...—. Trató de bromear ella, pero la mirada molesta de Ren acalló cualquier intención de bromear.

— Por eso precisamente, era que **no** quería decirte **nada**—. Respondió Ren apretando la servilleta en una mano.

— O-Oye... no es necesario enfadarse... dije que te iba a ayudar, ¿No era eso lo que querías?—. Dijo Tamao.

Los ojos de Ren eran indescifrables, Tamao podía adivinar que estaba enfadado, pero no lograba saber por qué exactamente.

— Piensas que te estoy utilizando de nuevo ¿No es así?—. Dijo Ren, ella parpadeó algo confundida, de hecho... no se le había pasado por la cabeza la frase exacta, pero si hablaba en llano, era lo que estaba haciendo ¿No?, aunque esta vez lo pidiera de buena forma y no mediante extorsión.

De cualquier forma Tamao lo tenía claro, y hasta sentía la voluntad de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, contando con el hecho de que había decidido cuidar de él hasta que el contrato terminara y ellos tuvieran que separarse.

— No en mala forma—. Respondió ella aparentemente tranquila—. Vamos Ren, no es un drama... precisas ayuda y yo voy a ayudarte, ¿Qué importan los motivos?

— Pues no—. Respondió él—. Te mantendré fuera de esto.

— ¿No acabas de decir que necesitas ayuda?, Ren ¿Qué sentido tiene?—. Dijo ella—. ¿Es por lo que dije?... por favor...

— _"Parece inútil, ella no confiará en mí sin creer que cada cosa que hago es por culpa o por el estúpido contrato"_—. Pensó Ren y desvió la mirada.

— Ren...

— Olvida que te dije esto ¿Bien?—. Dijo Ren—. Ahora vamos a almorzar para poder regresar a casa.

— Ren...—. Insistió Tamao, él soltó la servilleta y se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no iba a ceder ni a decir ni media palabra hasta que llegara la comida, y como el camarero no llegaba, Ren no encontró mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa.

Tamao ahogó un suspiro, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, con el silencio que se formó comenzó a escuchar el tamborileo... que cada vez parecía taladrarle los oídos con más fuerza, entonces pensó en sus palabras.

Todo el problema había iniciado cuando mencionó el contrato, y recordó el detalle que, siempre que el bendito papel era mencionado, Ren no podía evitar enfadarse, y aunque su intención no había sido provocarlo, creyó que era su turno de solucionar las cosas... al menos esa vez... muy aparte que no soportaba ese silencio ni el odioso tamborileo, señal que para ella significaba impaciencia, enfado o aburrimiento.

Quizá por eso, por detener ese golpeteo irritante, o quizá por necesidad de pausar el enfado de Ren, Tamao en cuestión de segundos estiró su mano hasta la de él presionándola contra la mesa e impidiendo el golpeteo... y de paso los pensamientos y el latir normal del corazón de Ren.

— Ya detente...—. Pidió ella mirándole fijamente—. No quise decir que te ofrecía mi ayuda por causa del contrato...esa no fue mi intención.

Ren desvió la mirada en cuanto el "papelucho" fue mencionado, Tamao confirmó que ese era el meollo del asunto, que el "Contrato", era lo que enfadaba a Ren, por lo que al desviar su mirada, ella presionó su mano obligándolo a volver.

— Aún sin ese papel yo... te ayudaría de todas formas—. Dijo ella con sinceridad observando con asombro como Ren bajaba la guardia—. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir que me estabas forzando, o que lo iba a haber por obligación...

Ren escuchó cada palabra en silencio, sintiendo una sensación de alivio liberador.

— ¿No me crees verdad?—. Preguntó ella y vio su gesto afligido—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad Ren, EN VERDAD te quiero ayudar, no por el... por eso que crees, sino por mí misma... ¿Sí?

Ren siguió sin responder.

— ¿Acaso vas a estar enojado todo el día?... —. Dijo ella.

— D-Disculpa... me... desorienté un rato—. Dijo Ren al fin.

Tamao arqueó una ceja y en menos de los que cantaba un gallo pellizcó la mano de Ren con fuerza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ouch eso duele!—. Reclamó él frotando el dorso de su mano, Tamao le miró molesta.

— ¡Qué bueno!, ¡Me preocupaste en serio, es lo menos que te mereces!—. Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos—. Además no te pellizqué tan fuerte Señor "desorientado"... ¡Ahora falta que no hayas escuchado una palabra de lo que dije!

Ren que miraba su mano en cuanto ella terminó de hablar le prestó atención.

— ¡No... no, sí escuché... escuché!—. Dijo alarmado.

— Ok... entonces toca pensar en qué es lo que haremos—. Dijo ella, entonces miró alrededor y terminó respirando hondo—. Y por cierto, no pasamos TAN desapercibidos ni siquiera en el gran "Marriott"

— ¿Qué quieres de...?—. Intentó preguntar Ren, Tamao se había cruzado de brazos y adivinando la pregunta indicó con la mirada hacia los comensales (Y algunos meseros) que celular en mano tenían su atención fija en ellos.—. Rayos...

— Primicia de mañana: "Tamao Tao maltrata al pobre Ren en el mejor hotel de Okinawa"—. Anunció ella—. Con suerte y hay un reportero ahí...

— Son solo comensales—. Refirió Ren luego de mirar a cada uno de los curiosos.

— A estas alturas es difícil saber quién es quién—. Dijo Tamao tratando de relajarse.

— Una diferencia para reconocerlos, los curiosos comienzan a saludar o bien se apenan tanto que fingen estar no interesados—. Dijo Ren—. Los periodistas por lo general o se acercan y de la nada sale una cámara de quién sabe dónde... O... huyen.

— O... te persiguen por todas las instalaciones—. Agregó Tamao.

— Ya estás aprendiendo

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Tamao terminó riéndose.

— Sí supongo que la práctica hace al maestro—. Respondió Tamao.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?—. Preguntó Ren, ella miró la herida, sonriendo para sí misma, "Hasta la había olvidado".

— Ya no duele—. Aseguró haciendo un ademán a propósito y llevándose una buena sacudida de dolor—. Ok... ya no tanto.

— ¡Deja de hacer experimentos!—. Dijo Ren molesto y en un rápido reflejo, Tamao se percató que el pico de su cabello crecía.

La extrañeza no se hizo esperar en el gesto de Tamao, Ren al sentirse observado no pudo evitar enrojecer, fuera de hacer caso al pedido del actor, Tamao tuvo la gran idea de "experimentar".

— Pero... es que ya no duele tanto...—. Dijo en tono inocente y estiró con cuidado la palma de su mano, mirando a propósito a Ren comprobando que estaba molesto pero trataba de contenerse, "Ok, un intento más", se dijo Tamao—. En serio... mira, incluso puedo tocarlo y no dolerá nada... mira

— ¡¿Quieres dejar en paz tu mano?!—. Exclamó Ren deteniendo la otra mano de Tamao, ella no le miraba a él sino al pico de su cabello con cierta diversión en los ojos.

Ren elevó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que a ella le llamaba la atención, Tamao ocultó una risita en cuando él se enderezó en su asiento, totalmente sonrojado, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada desviada a un lado.

— Jejeje... eso sí que hubiera sido una ventaja saberlo antes—. Rió Tamao—. Ya me había fijado, pero no le tomé importancia.

— ¿Qué dices?—. Le increpó él.

— Cuando te enfadas tu cabello... pues... "crece"—. Rió Tamao, Ren le miró pasmado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, Tamao le sonrió—. Y por lo visto también cuando te avergüenzas...

Irremediablemente llevó una mano a su cabello tratando de cubrirse, Tamao sonrió divertida.

— Deja de mirarme como si fuera un mono en una jaula—. Refunfuñó Ren—. Es una... señal de nacimiento.

— Bien, bien, lo siento, no quise incomodarte—. Se disculpó Tamao—. Así que señal de nacimiento, ¿Y por qué Jun no tiene una?

— Mi hermana es diferente, es solo una seña mía... y hasta ahora solo mi familia sabía lo de mi... cabello—. Dijo Ren... "Ok, mi familia y Hao, pero él no cuenta"

— Oh... en ese caso, pues...—. Titubeó Tamao y entonces levantó su mano sana—. Prometo solemnemente que voy a guardar tu secreto.

Ren dejó de cubrir su cabeza y carraspeó apenado.

— No es tan malo que lo sepas—. Tosió tratando de no mirarle mucho—.

— ¿Eh?

— Eres...—. Comenzó a decir Ren y vaya que le estaba costando, a decir de Tamao él estaba sudando frío—. Ahora.. pues... eres... mi familia.

El turno de sonrojarse fue de Tamao, balbuceó alguna incoherencia y cuando estaba a punto de pasar todo a la broma llegó el mesero con la carriola y las "bandejas".

El almuerzo transcurrió ante la pena de Tamao, el mesero asignado estaba encargado de anotar las preferencias de la señora Tao, por lo que no muy lejos de la mesa se encargaba de observar la situación, si Tamao probaba algo y lo dejaba a medio comer o si bien se lo comía por compromiso, el mesero anotaba en su libreta.

Y aunque la comida no era nada desagradable, la incomodidad de Tamao nacía desde que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo "analizada" tanto ella como sus gustos por la comida.

—Me siento rata de laboratorio—. Murmuró luego de tomar otro bocado.

— Oh vamos, no es para tanto—. Dijo Ren—. El hombre está siendo discreto—. Agregó y Tamao rodó la mirada y cogió un bocadillo de mariscos que se veía muy apetecible; sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera acercárselo a la boca, Ren se lo quitó.

— ¿Qué haces? lo iba a probar—. Se quejó ella.

— Ni hablar... pedí claramente que no trajeran nada de mariscos...—. Dijo el chino.

Automáticamente el mesero se puso alerta, el "señor Tao" no lucía nada contento.

— Ren estás exagerando...

—Las quemaduras pueden infectarse, no puedes comer mariscos—. Refutó Ren logrando que ella dejara de insistir en quitarle el bocadillo.

Entonces probó los bocadillos hasta convencerse de los que le gustaban más.

— Ok... entonces ya decidí—. Dijo Tamao —. Comeré un Teriyaki... de pollo, no te inquietes y algo de Katsudon.

Por fin cuando tuvieron lo ordenado en frente comenzaron a comer en relativa paz, Ren empezó por supuesto, notando con extrañeza que a los pocos minutos de tener su Teriyaki se quedó observándolo, con el tenedor en la mano sana y sin miras de pinchar absolutamente nada en el plazo.

— ¿Le estás rezando a la comida?—.Bromeó él y ella enrojeció apenada— ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Nada...—. Respondió ella—. No es nada.

Ren había pedido que sirvieran la comida con instrumentos occidentales para ella, de tal forma que Tamao no tuviera que usar demasiado su mano, ya que ella era precisamente zurda, pero no contó con que tendría que cortar los alimentos, Tamao pensaba que ya iba a ser demasiado que tuvieran que _"Cortarle su comida"_, se sintió algo inútil y renegó de su torpeza por causarse la quemadura; entonces se dijo que "Comería como pudiera", y pinchó algunos vegetales sin enterarse que Ren la observaba, solo hasta que vio como otro par de tenedor y cuchillo aparecían en su plato.

— _"¿Pero qué...?"_ —. Pensó Tamao al ver a Ren, él le sonrió cortamente y sin decir ni media palabra comenzó a cortar el pollo en pequeños pedazos, automáticamente ella se sonrojó, sus labios titubearon en un vano intento de decir: _"No es necesario"_; pero se hallaba muy sorprendida como para emitir sonido alguno.

— Listo—. Dijo Ren al terminar—. No te preocupes, usé cubiertos limpios, yo estoy comiendo con mis palillos—. Añadió ante la sorprendida cara de ella.

— G-Gracias Ren...—. Logró decir Tamao y él se sintió aliviado, _"Ok, esto es más complicado, ¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado?"_, pensó para sí mismo regresando su atención a su comida, no sin antes cerciorarse que ella había empezado a comer.

Lo inquietante era saber si estaba haciendo bien, o estaba haciendo mal las cosas, en verdad quería demostrarle que la quería, pero el detalle se encontraba en no tener la menor idea de cómo, en aquéllos minutos se dio cuenta de tres cosas: **Primero**... si medio Japón lo consideraba un experimentado "galán", entonces MEDIO JAPÓN estaba completamente equivocado; pues ahí estaba sudando la gota gorda sin saber qué decir o qué hacer; **Segundo**... que seguramente las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas de estar ellos en un punto más normal, es decir, técnicamente estaban casados, técnicamente deberían de tener confianza para ciertas demostraciones de afecto, pero TÉCNICAMENTE ¡El simple roce de manos los ponía a punto de ebullición!... simplemente se sentía como un pobre adolescente desorientado en la primera cita afectuosa de su vida... y **Tercero**: Definitivamente ser: Seryu Nogami, el intrépido espía internacional; Hien Riurouni, el adolescente Casanova y aventurero o el dinámico y romántico Hayate Tsuki , resultaba siendo infinitamente más sencillo que ser "Ren Tao"... para ser Ren Tao no tenía un guión pre-establecido.

_"Ser uno mismo a veces resulta ser más complicado que ser 100 personas a la vez"_

— Ren...—. Le llamó Tamao mucho rato después... ya el almuerzo había acabado—. ¿Y si los invitamos a casa?

— ¿Invitar a quien? ¿A qué te refieres?—. Dijo Ren.

— Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que te dijo la señorita Anna... quizá si se reúne a una prensa en una sala de conferencia, pues... resulte insuficiente porque ya se ha hecho antes—. Dijo Tamao—. Pero... ¿Y si los invitamos a casa?

— ¿Quieres tener a periodistas en Paradise?

— Bueno, exactamente no "quiero", pero... creo que eso les llamaría la atención... es decir, conocer dónde vives—. Propuso Tamao—. B-Bueno no es idea mía propiamente... solo que... lo vi una vez por televisión ¿Sabes?... una periodista pasaba todo el día con una pareja famosa.

Ren a disgusto tuvo que reconocer que no era una mala idea... sin embargo...

— No—. Respondió Ren.

— ¿No sería una buena idea?—. Preguntó Tamao algo desanimada.

— No, no es eso...—. Dijo Ren—. Esas personas son muy molestosas Tamao.

— Pero solo sería un día—. Dijo Tamao.

— Un día para ellos... el resto de nuestras vidas para nosotros—. Dijo Ren—. Créeme, no es nada agradable que sepan dónde vives... tendrías periodistas rodeando la casa, en los días menos inesperados y no solo periodistas sino también fans.

— Ohm... no lo vi por ese lado—. Dijo Tamao ladeando la boca—. Supongo que tienes razón.

— No me malentiendas—. Dijo Ren—. En sí es una buena idea... pero no deseo que esas personas tengan mayor cabida en nuestras vidas más de la que ya se han adjudicado por su cuenta.

— Bueno... entonces estamos igual que hace rato—. Dijo Tamao mirando su plato vacío.

— En nada—. Concluyeron los dos a la vez y rieron un poco por ese pensamiento compartido.

En eso Ren se quedó viendo las afueras del restaurante a través de los grandes ventanales.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?—. Propuso Ren de la nada.

— ¿Eh?

— Afuera... hace un día espléndido ¿No crees?—. Dijo Ren y por lo bajo apretaba la tela de su pantalón, Tamao en total pose despistada echó un vistazo hacia donde Ren miraba— ¿No quisieras pasear un rato conmigo?

Definitivamente cada instalación de ese hotel estaba hecho para encantar a quien estuviera en él, pensó Tamao al ver como los rayos solares se colaban cálidamente dentro del recinto, algunas cortinas de suave y etérea tela parecían flotar cuando el aire jugaba con ellas y a lo que alcanzaba a ver, afuera, como Ren decía, se presentaba un día espléndido.

Aún no habían llegado a una conclusión con el asunto de la prensa, de modo que Tamao pensó: "¿Por qué no?".

— Claro...—. Respondió amistosamente y se puso de pie.

Únicamente el mesero que se acercaba a recoger los servicios pudo percatarse de la expresión de Ren cuando ella se adelantó a las escalinatas que los llevarían a la salida del restaurante hacia los exteriores; el actor mencionó un corto "gracias", antes de prácticamente correr detrás de su esposa.

— Rumores... como siempre solo rumores—. Se dijo el hombre, ¿Cómo que esos dos estaban siendo infieles mutuamente?... había que verles las caras y las molestias que se tomaban los dos para que el otro no lo notara.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
**

Lo último que podía haberle pasado, pasó, definitivamente ese día de lejos había sido el peor de su vida, no solo se había quedado encerrado siendo claustrofóbico, sino que luego de ser liberado por Ren, había vuelto a ser encerrado pese a sus quejas y gritos, y no solamente encerrado ¡Sino encerrado con los maleantes del día!

— Vaya...— Murmuró uno de los "compañeros de celda", un tipo fortachón con bigote a lo "Súper fantásticos", cara hosca y desaseada, el típico hombre malo y abusivo... que contradictoriamente tenía en su fornido brazo un gran corazón tatuado, el hombre rodeó el bulto a un lado de las dos "camillas de la celda"—. Hasta que se calló...

— Querrás decir "lo callaste"—. Aclaró un hombre más pequeño, MUCHO más pequeño y con aspecto de intelectual—. Te pasaste de bruto, poco más y lo dejas sin aire.

— Para el caso da lo mismo, lo importante es que ya dejó de gritar... ¡Ya me estaba desesperando!—. Dijo el fortachón.

— Nooo... si no me lo decías ni cuenta nos dábamos—. Ironizó el intelectual, por lo que el fortachón lo sujetó de la camisa y lo elevó en el aire.

— ¡Escúchame bien enano!—. Exclamó el hombrote—. ¡Vuelve a usar ese tonito de sabelotodo y me vas a conocer!

— ¡No dije nada!—. Exclamó el aludido.

— Ya deja al pequeñín en paz Gö—. Emergió una voz serena y de la sombra de la celda salió un sujeto con peinado estrafalario—. Vamos... no lo quieres golpear realmente.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si golpeó al otro—. Dijo el "pequeñín"

— Sí, pero porque el cabeza de puerco espín lo llamó gordo—. Explicó el sujeto raro mientras se acercaba y desgarrotaba los dedos de "Gö" de la camisa del "pequeñín" y hacía que el enorme sujeto colocara al otro sobre el piso—. Eso es Gö... todo está bien, ¿Lo ves, pequeñín?, Gö no es un tipo violento.

— Solo soy muy sensible con mi exceso de peso—. Lloriqueó el enorme hombre, a los ojos del "pequeñín" la escena era algo patética, es decir... tremendo hombrote llorando cual niño asustado... solo le faltaba una cobijita.

— Me imagino...—. Murmuró el hombre pequeño, luego enfocó al de peinado estrafalario—. Esto... gracias.

— Ah, señor Ryu, usted es la voz de la razón—. Afirmó otro de los presos.

— No es nada...

— Bueno... a todo esto...—. Dijo el hombre relativamente pequeño—. ¿Por qué están aquí?

— Estábamos durmiendo una siestecita en el cementerio... el celador nos vio y no tuvo mejor idea que llamar a la policía...—. Explicó el hombre de peinado estrafalario quien ya se hallaba sentado en una de las banquetas con total despreocupación.

— Nos acusó de robo... ¡No somos ningunos ladrones!—. Se quejó un hombre gordo, moreno y con gorrita—. Además ¿Qué íbamos a robar?

— ¿Cadáveres?—. Completó el enorme Gö en igual estado de indignación.

— Al final no nos pudieron probar que habíamos robado algo, así que nos tienen aquí por 24 horas... el cargo, "vagar"—. Dijo Ryu.

— _"Bueno, tienen la pinta de vagos"_—. Pensó el hombre pequeño—. Ya veo... ehm...

— Ah todo esto... ¿Tú cómo te llamas pequeñín?, ya sabemos que el cabeza de cepillo se llama Horo-Horo, pero tú aún no te identificas.

— Ahm, si, lo siento... yo soy Manta Oyamada—. Respondió el tipo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué gran delito cometiste? por tu pinta de intelectual diría que eres uno de los "grandes"—. Dijo Ryu—. ¿Entendieron? jajajajaja ¡Uno de los "Grandes"! jajajaja

Obviamente todos se rieron menos Manta, y Horo que estaba en su esquina meciéndose de un lado a otro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estoy aquí por error!

— TODOS están aquí por error—. Dijo Ryu algo serio, en eso todos guardaron silencio y pudieron escuchar cierto balbuceo.

_**"No hay muros"**_

_**"No hay paredes"**_

_**"Estoy al aire libre"**_

_**"No estoy encerrado, no"**_

— ¿Se está meciendo?—. Dijo Ryu acercándose un poco, "El balbuceante" era Horo-Horo

— Creo que sí se te pasó la mano Gö—. Dijo otro de los hombres.

— ¡Qué va!, si no le pegué tan fuerte—. Dijo el enorme Gö

— Si como no...—. Dijo Manta y se acercó con cautela—. O-Oye... chico.

_**"No hay muros, no hay muros, no los hay"**_

— ¿Creen que haya perdido la razón?—. Preguntó Gö.

— O tal vez tenga otra cosa—. Dijo Manta y abrió su computadora.

— Oye pequeñín, ¿No te quitaron eso cuando te hicieron entrar?—. Dijo Ryu asomándose por el hombro de Manta.

— Es obvio que no, y agradecería que no me llames pequeñín, tengo casi 20 ¿Vale?—. Respondió Manta muy dignamente— Ahora veamos... está muy pálido, está encorvado... habla incoherencias.

_**"AHHH ¡TODO ME ENCIERRA!"**_

— Y... propende a la histeria—. Agregó Manta— . Una de dos... o es un loco rematado o tiene una especie de fobia.

— Oye ¿Y todo eso lo sacaste de ese aparatito?—. Dijo Gö.

—Com-pu-ta-do-ra—. Deletreó Manta—. Y sí, todo lo hice con la computadora y mi acceso al ET.

— ¿Con contacto alienígena? a poco ya se puede uno contactar con el espacio interior—. Dijo Gö.

— NOOO... es "exterior" para empezar... y ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Qué alienígena?... al decir ET quiero decir...

_**"Todo se cierra, todo se cierra, no... no... no"**_

— Se los explico más tarde, ahora hay que ayudarlo—. Dijo Manta y guardó su laptop.

_**"Aire libre... amplios prados, no hay paredes"**_, balbuceaba Horo, Manta trató de moverlo, pero fue inútil, entonces buscó alrededor hasta dar con una pequeña... PEQUEÑÍSIMA ventana.

— Tengo una idea... oye Gö—. Dijo Manta, el enorme hombre le prestó atención—. ¿Crees que llegas a esa ventana?

— De que llega, llega, pero ¿Qué quieres, pequeño?, ¿Que el azulito se escape por ahí?—. Dijo Ryu.

— No, no... ya verán, Gö carga a Horo-Horo y acércalo a la ventana—. Indicó Manta.

Cuando Gö lo hizo, Manta fue ayudado por Ryu para llegar hasta Horo, le cacheteó la mejilla un par de veces logrando que enfocara la vista, comprobando su teoría cuando el hombre se aferró a los barrotes de la ventanita y olisqueó con fuerza.

— Eres claustrofóbico ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Manta.

— ¿Claustro qué?—. Dijo otro de los hombres.

— Claustrofóbico—. Repitió Manda bajándose del brazo de Gö—, Osea que le tiene pánico a los lugares cerrados.

— ¿Por eso estaba gritando?—. Preguntó Ryu.

— Es lo más seguro, cuando a un claustrofóbico se le encierra, siente que el espacio en el que está se hace más pequeño—. Dijo Manta—. Sostenlo ahí Gö... ya pronto le regresará el habla.

— No hay problema—. Dijo Gö—. Para mí no es mayor peso este enclenque.

— Eres un chico muy listo Manta—. Dijo Ryu al rato.

— No, solo sé dónde buscar... aunque es obvio que a veces meto la pata—. Dijo Manta.

— ¿Eh?

— Busqué donde no debía, quise... hackear un sistema de vigilancia de calles—. Dijo Manta—. Me rastrearon y aquí estoy, creen que estaba preparando un ataque oficial.

— Son paranoicos—. Dijo Ryu—. De tomar una siesta pasamos a ser una banda organizada, y de lo que... oye un segundo ¿Y tú por qué querías acceso de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad?

— No es lo que están pensando—. Se defendió Manta—. Es solo que estoy buscando a alguien.

— Bueno, pero te vas un poco a los extremos, ¿No es mejor llamar por teléfono?—. Dijo Ryu.

— Lo haría si lo supiera "Einstein"—. Dijo Manta—. Lo último que supe de él fue que se vino a Okinawa.

— ¡Eh! ¿Encima es a un chico al que buscas? oye Manta, no me digas que eres de esos chicos raritos—. Dijo Ryu y los demás hombres se alejaron un paso a la derecha de Manta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no tonto! —. Exclamó Manta enfadado—. ¡Estoy buscando a MI AMIGO!

— ¡Aaaaah!—. Musitó Ryu, por arte de magia los demás hombres volvieron a acercarse.

— Pues entonces diles eso y explica tus actos cabezón—. Emergió una voz ronca de la nada, todos se extrañaron por igual y más cuando descubrieron que el que había hablado era Horo-Horo, quien estaba aún subido en los hombros de Gö y miraba como "a la nada".

— ¡Vaya!, revivió—. Musitó Ryu.

— Estás muy flaco, para mí que te falta vitaminas—. Dijo Gö mirando de reojo a su hombro, Horo suspiró.

—_"Cualquiera es flaco a comparación de este grandulón"_—. Pensó Horo.

— O-Oye, eres... claustrofóbico ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Manta acercándose un poco.

—Sí

— Pues nos hubieras dicho antes—. Dijo Ryu—. Nosotros creíamos que estabas literalmente loco.

— Es que normalmente a las personas que entran en pánico les cuesta hablar—. Dijo Manta—.Por cierto, yo me llamo Manta.

— Horokeu-Usui—. Dijo el aludido—. Ahm... disculpa que no baje...

— Descuida, apuesto a que estás más a gusto allá...—. Dijo Manta.

—. EJEM—. Carraspeó Gö.

— Y él es Gö—. Dijo Manta.

—Gracias—. Dijo Horo a su "soporte"

— Descuida... no pesas mucho, además, yo te pegué primero—. Dijo el hombre.

— Y yo, por si a alguien le interesa, me llamo Ryu—. Dijo el de peinado estrafalario.

— _"Interesante peinadito"_—. Pensó Horo.

— Y a todo esto, ya que compartimos desgracias... ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí eh?—. Dijo Ryu.

— Me acusan de acoso...—. Dijo él, los hombres que estaban alrededor volvieron a dispersarse—. ¡No es cierto!

— Nunca es "cierto", cuando nos acusan—. Ironizó Ryu—. Todos nosotros no fuimos, así que como la probabilidad indica que no todos podemos ser inocentes... eso quiere decir que tu sí hiciste lo que sea que te acusan.

— Eso no tiene ninguna lógica—. Dijo Horo—. Yo estaba tranquilamente en un mirador y estaba siguiendo a un tipo sospechoso que quiere jugar sucio con mi amiga, ¡Solo lo quería dejar en evidencia!

— Y por eso lo seguiste—. Dijo Manta.

— ¡Exacto!—. Dijo Horo.

— Pues seguir a una persona que no conoces, aquí, en China y en la punta del Everest se llama acoso—. Dijo Ryu.

— ¡Que no estaba acosando a nadie!—. Dijo Horo irritado—. ¡Ese tipo quiere...!

— ¿Solo te acusó él?

— Ahm, no, fueron dos locas y un sujeto dominado, de hecho... ese tipo fingió no conocerme—. Dijo Horo.

— Así que... dos MUJERES y otro sujeto—. Dijo Manta.

— A-Algo así.

— Lo dicho, el SÍ es un acosador—. Dijo Ryu.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ya se los dije!—. Se defendió el peliazul.

— Encima a mujeres, oye... eso es de enfermos—. Dijo Manta.

— ¡Que no!, además esa rubia es una bruja y... ¡El punto no es ese! ¡Estaba ayudando a mi amiga!—. Trató de defenderse Horo.

— Persiguiendo a un tipo...—. Dijo Manta.

— ¡Exacto, porque...!—. Intentó decir Horo.

— Bien, acosador... deja de excusarte, guarda los argumentos para el Juez—. Dijo Ryu.

— ¡Ustedes no entienden nada!

— Si todo está claro...—. Dijo Ryu—. Acosaste a dos parejas, los seguiste por sabe el cielo qué razón y te descubrieron...

Fue entonces que sintieron una puerta de metal abrirse y detrás de las rejas apareció un policía algo delgado acompañado de un hombre moreno.

¡USUI! ¡USUI!

Horo-Horo escuchó el tétrico llamado de su "carcelero" y al ver que abrían la puertezuela se bajó cual rayo del hombro de Gö, al asomarse, reconoció a quien menos esperó ver... Chocolove McDonnell.

— Pagaron tu fianza "acosador"—. Dijo el policía y Horo le envió una mirada antipática.

— Por enésima vez... YO NO ACOSÉ A NADIE—. Gritó Horo-Horo.

— ¿Es pariente suyo?—. Preguntó el policía a Chocolove antes de rodar los ojos.

— ¡Ya quisiera él!—. Recalcó Horo.

— Solo amigos... por favor déjelo salir—. Dijo Chocolove— ¿Y era necesario esposarlo?

— ¡Lo mismo digo yo! ¡Me esposan y me meten en esta jaula con estos...!

— ¡OYE!—. Gritaron los demás presos.

— "Caballeros"—. Agregó Horo notando que aún seguía esposado y dentro de la carceleta con aquellos hombres, que si se enojaban bien podían matarlo a golpes.

— YA , YA TRANQUILOS—. Dijo el policía sacando su bastón de defensa—. ¡A la pared todo el mundo!... ¡... excepto el acosador!

La vena en la sien de Horo palpitó con fuerza y a juzgar por Chocolove, Horo le habría saltado encima al policía de no ser por estar encerrado.

— ¡Adiós pelos de puerco espín!—. Gritaron dentro de la celda cuando ésta se abrió

— Ok... de nuevo en la sombra—. Dijo Ryu—. Al menos ya se fue el gritón.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tenernos aquí?—. Preguntó Manta mientras Ryu se acomodaba en la litera dispuesto a tomar una siestecita, Gö se había sentado en una esquina y el resto comenzaba a jugar una partida de naipes.

— Mejor encuentra qué hacer Manta, tienes ventaja, no te quitaron tu computadora...

— Es que es pequeña y cabe dentro de mi chaqueta—. Dijo Manta.

— Ajá... como te decía... ve acomodándote porque estarás aquí todo el día—. Dijo Ryu.

— Pero no es justo, no hice nada—. Dijo Manta—. Además las 24 horas son las reglamentarias, por ley deberían soltarnos antes.

— Díselo al buen amigo policía—. Dijo Gö.

— Pero...

— Deja de rezongar y tómate una siestecita, pasarás todo el día aquí, ya te lo dije... pasadas 24 horas aparecerá un defensor de oficio o aplicarán un hábeas corpus—. Dijo Ryu cerrando los ojos con los brazos tras de su cabeza a manera de apoyo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—. Preguntó Manta, más sorprendido de que Ryu supiera lo que era un "Hábeas Corpus" que otra cosa.

— No es la primera vez que estamos de invitados aquí... no sé qué es eso del Hábeas Corpus pero... sí que le tienen miedo—. Dijo Ryu dando por terminada la conversación y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

— Ah...—. Suspiró Manta—. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé... detesto admitirlo, pero tengo que llamar a papá.

Y luego volvió a suspirar, "Claro... sería más fácil si no hubiera dejado el móvil en casa", ya podía imaginarse la cantaleta de su padre en cuanto le llamara y le pidiera ayuda con la fianza. Pero aún con todo no iba a darse por vencido, Manta Oyamada estaba en Okinawa con un motivo, un solo motivo y misión, encontrar al que había sido su mejor amigo... encontrar a como diera lugar a Yoh Miyajima.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
**

Tamao ya lo había pensado antes, cada instalación del hotel estaba hecho para el placer de quienes lo habitaran, al salir del restaurante caminó junto con Ren alrededor de la piscina, sintiéndose algo cohibida cuando algunos huéspedes les fotografiaron con el celular y repitiéndose "No es prensa, no es prensa" para distraerse.

Entre que rodeaban la piscina, Ren guió a Tamao a través del puente que cruzaba por medio de la piscina.

— Esto es muy hermoso—. Dijo Tamao observando la imagen de ambos en las límpidas aguas que se movían ligeramente, casi brillando a la luz del sol.

Ren entre tanto no miraba su reflejo sino a ella, aprovechando la distracción, le gustaba... y en ese preciso instante le daba toda la razón a Horo-Horo... ella se hacía querer sin mayor esfuerzo, por no decir que la encontraba particularmente bonita ese día. ¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para haberla tratado como lo había hecho?!.

No sabía si era el sol, sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, la magia del hotel o ¡lo que fuera!... en esos momentos creía sinceramente que estaba pleno, aún sin decir nada, estar a su lado era... era estar en paz.

De pronto Ren pensó, ¿Qué pasaría si le decía la verdad?, justo en ese momento la vio inclinarse un poco hacia la piscina, algunos de sus cabellos largos cayeron juguetones a un lado de su rostro mientras ella sonreía, parecía sonreírle a "algo" desconocido en el agua, y ante sus ojos ella no podía lucir más "Brillante" y no era solo porque la luz del sol se colara entre sus cabellos y por el reflejo del agua que le daban un aspecto casi de ángel. Era el brillo en su mirada lo que lo cautivó, a tal punto que no podía despegar la mirada de ella. (Mucho menos cuando ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió con amabilidad)

—Tenías razón Ren, es un día espléndido—. dijo Tamao, sin embargo él no contestó—. ¿Ren?—. Le llamó ella.

Ren siguió absorto y hubo falta que Tamao le moviera el brazo para que reaccionara.

— Ahm... disculpa, me distraje—. Dijo él—. ¿Qué decías?

— El día es espléndido, como dijiste—. Respondió ella—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? jaja... nunca te había visto así de concentrado.

— En...—. Titubeó él—. Ahm... yo...

— Estás muy preocupado ¿Verdad?—. Interrumpió Tamao.

— Preocu-pado... ¿Ah?—. Musitó él sin entender nada.

— Tranquilo, hallaremos la forma de poder ofrecer esa "Noticia por noticia"—. Le animó Tamao—. Aunque ahora no se me ocurre nada... creo que ando algo deslumbrada con el esplendor del hotel— Bromeó.

— _"Rayos... el mutismo y balbuceo no me ayudan"_—. Pensaba Ren—. _"¿Deslumbrada con el hotel?... yo estoy deslumbrado con ella..."_

— Otra vez volviste a irte —. Le dijo Tamao.

— ¿Eh?—. Titubeó él medio sonrojándose—. Yo... esto... iba a... a preguntar si...

— ¿Sí?...—. Dijo ella animándole a continuar.

— Si... —. Dijo Ren y pensó para sí mismo, "Cobarde"—. Si aún te parece "demasiado" el Marriott.

Ella sonrió y miró de nuevo hacia el agua, ambos estaban exactamente en el centro de la piscina sobre el puente.

— Siempre diré lo mismo—. Dijo ella y se encogió de hombros—. Pero siempre la belleza será "demasiado"

— Yo prefiero "Paradise"—. Dijo Ren y ella le miró curiosa—. ¿Qué?

— Sin vanidad, pero aunque "Paradise" es muy bonita no se compara a este hotel—. Dijo Tamao y bromeó un poco—. Te está fallando la percepción.

— No es eso, es que "Paradise" es...—. Iba a decir Ren cuando un grupo de niños se les acercaron, éstos estaban con trajes de baño, mojados de pies a cabeza y con pistolas de agua— ¡Hey, cuidado!—. Exclamó Ren cuando éstos comenzaron a correr a su alrededor.

El espacio del puente era pequeño y los cuatro niños corrían y reían sujetándose de Tamao o de Ren, pronto los encerraron entre ellos, Ren preocupado porque alguno de los niños empujara a Tamao, y ciertamente uno de ellos tiró de su vestido, Tamao tropezó y Ren alcanzó a cogerla del brazo y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Los niños seguían riendo y jugando alrededor, sin embargo para ellos las risas dejaron de sonar y el tiempo se detuvo, las manos de Tamao descansaban sobre el pecho de Ren mientras él la tenía fuertemente asida entre sus brazos, no obstante, ambos no miraban a los niños, ni sopesaban la posibilidad de caer inevitablemente a la piscina, simplemente estaban absortos el uno con el otro.

—_"Quisiera saber si tú sientes algo por mí, aunque sea pequeño"_—. Pensó Ren al tenerla tan cerca, Tamao por su parte ni se atrevía a parpadear, sus labios entreabiertos le brindaban el acceso al aire que no podía inhalar por la nariz a causa de su estupor—. _"Pero yo... ¿Acaso tengo derecho siquiera de esperar algo de tí?"_

—_"¿Q-Qué está haciendo?, ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo YO?!..."_—. Pensaba Tamao alarmada pero sin poder moverse, sentía los brazos de Ren asirla con fuerza, nunca había estado tan cerca ni menos en esa posición—. _"M-Mi corazón está... está latiendo muy fuerte"_.

De pronto la burbuja se rompió

— WUJUUUUU—. Gritó fuerte uno de los niños sacándolos de la pequeña atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos, Tamao sintió otro tirón de su vestido y por instinto se sujetó de Ren, y a consecuencia se acercó mucho más.

— ¡El último en el agua es un huevo podrido!—. Comandó una niña y acto seguido los cuatro se lanzaron del puente a la piscina logrando salpicar a los dos adultos.

— ¡Xia!—. Exclamó otra voz adulta, Tamao y Ren miraron al otro lado del puente por donde una mujer sujetaba su sombrero y caminaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Niña qué te he dicho sobre no armar escándalos!—. Riñó la mujer, la niña rió y volvió a sumergirse junto a os otros niños—. ¡Lo mismo va para ustedes!

Entonces prestó atención a Ren y Tamao.

—¡Cuánto lo lamento!—. Dijo la mujer—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

Los dos se miraron de reojo y algo sonrojados asintieron, Tamao fue la primera en separarse y saludar.

—¿Sus hijos?

— Sobrinos—. Aclaró la mujer—. De verdad lo lamento mucho señores... estaban jugando.

— Pues casi nos...

— No hay cuidado—. Se adelantó Tamao—. Sólo son niños...

Ren la miró listo a objetar, pero Tamao le pidió paciencia con la mirada, la mujer suspiró aliviada y entonces prestó más atención a los dos extraños.

— U-Ustedes... ¿Ustedes no son?—. Trató de decir.

— Ahm...—. Titubeó Tamao _"Ya era demasiado bello que no nos reconozca para ser cierto"_.

— Sólo no haga un escándalo de...—. Iba a pedir Ren, cuando la mujer se puso a dar de brincos sobre el puente.

— ¡WHAOOO!—. Exclamaba la mujer, a lo que de la piscina emergió la niña de nombre Xia.

— ¡Tía! ¡No hagas escándalo!—. Dijo la niña colocando un gesto travieso y volviendo a sumergirse.

— Ahm... nosotros nos tenemos que ir—. Dijo Ren cogiendo a Tamao del hombro, intentaron salir, pero la mujer se les colocó en frente.

— ¡NO!—. Dijo ella sonrojándose inmediatamente por su ímpetu—. ¡No!, es decir... ¡SI!... pero... ay... discúlpenme, es que... a-a-antes de irse ¿Podrían tomarse una foto conmigo? ¡¿Sí?!

_"Foto, Foto"_, pensó Tamao, _"¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere fotos?"_

— Íbamos ya de salida, estamos retrasados—. Argumentó Ren.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Solo una! ¿Sí? ¡¿SI?!—. Insistió la mujer y sacó una cámara—. Por favor, señora Tao ¡Por favor ! ¿SI?

Tamao abrió la boca para responder, pero repentinamente estaba sin saber qué decir, algo aturdida terminó aceptando, la mujer vitoreó contenta y buscó a algún mesero del hotel, en menos de cinco minutos, Ren y Tamao estaban rodeados de los 4 niños mojados, la señora "demasiado alegre" y un bebé, y frente a ellos un mesero con aire de fotógrafo frustrado tratando de encontrar el "ángulo perfecto"

— Ehm... disculpe, ¿Podría darse prisa?—. Apremió Ren, mirando de vez en cuando atrás para cerciorarse de que no hubieran más "fans" en búsqueda de una foto de recuerdo.

— ¡El bebé! ¡El bebé!—. Dijo el mesero—. Señora Tao ¿Puede sostenerlo?.

— Yo... es que...

— No, no puede—. Dijo Ren y Tamao le miró con cara de pocos amigos por el tono de mal genio.

— Ren...—. Dijo Tamao a son de regaño—. Lo que quiere decir es que no puedo porque tengo lastimada la mano.

— ¡Tome ya la foto hombre! —. Exigió la mujer, los niños comenzaron a impacientarse— ¡Es un recuerdo, no la foto para el premio Kodak!

— Trato de que se vea BIEN—. Refutó indignado el mesero.

— ¡Deme al niño!—. Dijo Ren hartándose de tanta alharaca, entonces cogió al bebé de los brazos de la fan.

El bebé tendría a lo mucho unos 6 meses, Ren lo sostenía como si el pequeño tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, el bebé le miraba primero curioso, y luego comenzó a gimotear por el ceño fruncido del actor hacia él.

— Ren, lo estás asustando—. Dijo Tamao en un susurro.

— Tonterías, solo lo estoy cargando—. Respondió él, Tamao entonces se asomó por el hombro de Ren y le hizo una cara graciosa al bebé, éste enseguida rió.

— ¿Lo ves?... —. Dijo Tamao con suavidad—. No le frunzas el seño ni le mires tan fijamente... los bebés responden a los gestos ¿Sabes?, anda Ren... no te cuesta nada sonreírle...

Ren la miró de reojo y miró de nuevo al bebé, éste le miraba con desconfianza, _"Rayos, esto demora más de lo que pensé"_.

— A que al bebé le gusta Ren—. Canturreó Tamao sonriéndole al niño, Ren se sonrojó—. Siiii... le gusta con todo y lo gruñón que se pone ¿Verdad?

— ¿Crees que con hablarle así al niño lo vas a alegrar?—. Dijo Ren, pero entonces el bebé rió.

— ¿Decías?—. Respondió Tamao triunfante—. Ahora... mientras más rápido le sonrías, más rápido nos iremos.

Entonces ella volvió a su posición a su lado, Ren trató de sonreírle, pero el bebé ya le había perdido total confianza.

— Ah... ok...—. Dijo Ren esforzándose, el bebé comenzaba a gimotear, temeroso de que llorara, a Ren no se le ocurrió mayor gracia que juntar sus ojos y colocar la boca en "u"

Tamao sonrió enternecida al pillarlo, Ren se sonrojó y usó todo su autocontrol para ignorarla y lograr que el bebé no llorara, pero al parecer el niño estaba muy entretenido viéndolo avergonzarse.

— _"Espera a que tengas mi edad, ya verás cómo te vas a poner"_—. Le deseó Ren y el bebé aplaudió, él rodó los ojos al cielo y lo cargó como era debido.

— ¿Ves? al bebé le gustas Ren—. Dijo Tamao victoriosa mientras pasaba las manos por los hombros de los otros niños.

Por fin la imagen salió, la fan agradeció infinitamente y los niños vitorearon por regresar a nadar, Tamao y Ren se despidieron y ya sin mediar "paradas" salieron del hotel, previo pago de la cuenta.

— Te viste bien con el bebé—. Dijo Tamao cuando ya estaban en el auto.

— Empatía—. Dijo Ren.

— Sí claro, luego de que te dije qué hacer—. Se jactó Tamao.

— Bien, como digas... ¿De dónde sabes tanto de niños?—. Dijo Ren, Tamao se encogió de hombros—. Ya antes sucedió lo del bebé de la premiere, y ahora con éste.

— La experiencia—-. Dijo ella—. Mis antiguos maridos tenían al menos 3 hijos CADA UNO.

— Ja...ja...

— De verdad... te lo juro—. Dijo ella divertida, Ren comenzó a conducir.

— Sí... seguro...

— ¡Por mis hijos!—. Dijo ella y se echó a reír—. Bueno ya... la verdad, es que cuando estaba en la secundaria cuidaba niños esporádicamente... imagínate, "Paradise", era como un parque para ellos y a mí me hacían compañía... supongo que con ellos, en contadas ocasiones no era tan... "ermitaña"

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por un sonido mecánico.

"SON-LAS-TRES-DE LA-TARDE"

— Vaya... —. Dijo Tamao sintiendo de pronto que pisaba terreno real, Ren le miró de reojo sin dejar de conducir—. Ehm...

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Nada—. Dijo Tamao negando con la mano herida.

Fue entonces que Ren notó la ausencia de algo en esa mano, que era precisamente la herida.

— O-Oye ¿Y tu anillo?—. Preguntó Ren, Tamao no entendió de primer momento, pero entonces al captar la mirada atenta de él en su mano entendió.

Rápidamente trató de hacer memoria. "El anillo", "¿Dónde lo dejé?", se preguntaba, "No en el hospital, menos en el hotel... solo quedaba...

_"Tu mano... quizá no debas cubrirla ni tener objetos en ella... , tu... anillo está cerca de la herida y dado que tienes la mano semi cerrada pues... puede infectarla" _

La voz de Hao y el recuerdo de haberse quitado el anillo volvieron a ella, tras un esfuerzo más determinó que lo más probable era que había dejado el anillo en la oficina de Hao.

— ¿Tamao?

— ah ¡Sí—. Reaccionó ella—. Esto... me... me lo quité esta mañana... p-pensé que...podía infectarme la quemadura.

— Ah... pero lo tienes.

— Sí... ehm... claro—. Dijo ella tratando de lucir convincente.

— Bueno, ahora que tienes la herida curada y protegida, no creo que pueda infectarse si te pones el anillo—. Dijo él, Tamao le miró extrañada, Ren se sonrojó, su intento de "sugerencia" sonó enteramente a la orden de: **"No te estoy sugiriendo... QUIERO que te pongas el anillo YA"**, por lo que viéndose en apuros dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para excusarse, lógicamente, sin meditarlo—. T-Tuvimos suerte de que nadie notara ese detalle allá en el hotel.

_"Otra pizca de realidad"_, se dijo Tamao y suspiró, _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ se reclamó después, puesto que la idea desde la noche anterior era "Alejarse de Ren" y no había hecho otra cosa que _**estar**_ con él, _"Tengo que alejarme"_, se dijo y entonces sacó su celular fingiendo que revisaba sus mensajes de texto.

— Ahm... —. Musitó al rato luego de armarse de valor—. Debo regresar a la oficina.

— ¿Qué dices?—. Dijo Ren sorprendido y repentinamente molesto—. Terminaste tu turno ¿O no?

— Sí...—. Respondió ella y le miró directamente—. No es eso, tengo que regresar, no he terminado.

— Puedes continuar mañana, el doctor dijo...—. Trató de decir Ren.

— Sé lo que dijo el doctor Ren, pero estoy muy bien y no es necesario que...—. Intentó refutar ella.

— Puedes-hacerlo-MAÑANA—. Determinó él, pero Tamao estaba terca en su idea.

— No, no puedo... y **quiero** hacerlo **AHORA**—. Dijo ella entercándose—. Por favor detén el auto, tomaré un taxi.

— ¿Tamao, qué te sucede?—. Preguntó Ren disminuyendo al velocidad.

— Quiero continuar mi trabajo—. Dijo ella como única excusa, entonces se quitó el cinturón haciendo amago de salir.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estamos a mitad de la pista!—. Dijo Ren deteniéndola—. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué la urgencia de regresar?

Tamao se detuvo en su sitio, Ren terminó por detener el auto en la berma, ella no se atrevió a mirarle porque no sabía si tendría la suficiente fuerza para resistirlo, pero sí miró al frente... algunos coches iban y venían, su garganta la sentía presionada, como si una mano invisible estuviera ahogándola con tal precisión que le auguraría una muerte muy lenta, entonces con cierto dolor respiró profundo y soltó el aire muy lentamente, "Dejémonos de juegos"; se dijo a sí misma, y aunque no dirigió la mirada a Ren adoptó un gesto serio, demasiado serio.

— No estamos actuando correctamente Ren—. Dijo ella al fin, cuando no tuvo más remedio.

Ren entendió mucho menos, Tamao respiró hondo y ocultó su mano sana vuelta en puño de la mirada de Ren

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo conversamos ayer... debemos volver—. Comenzó ella y apretó más su mano sana, _"Ahora o nunca"_, se dijo y continuó—. ... debemos volver a ser como éramos.

Extrañamente comenzaba a llover, el parabrisas comenzaba a empaparse.

— Acordamos no más mentiras, pero también... que debíamos volver a las reglas—. Dijo Tamao mirando al frente—. Y esto... comer juntos, estar... estar juntos... **NO ES** seguir las reglas... lo conversamos y... y es lo mejor, yo...

— ¡NO!—. Dijo él logrando que ella se detuviera, las manos del actor estaban firmes y presionando a muerte el timón del vehículo—. No lo conversamos, ¡Lo decidiste TÚ!

— BIEN... ¡Lo decidí YO!, ¡Eso no cambia las cosas!—. Aceptó Tamao, entonces algo le dijo que _"ya era suficiente"_, que lo más sano era irse, la lluvia comenzaba a ser más copiosa—. Mira... yo... quiero regresar a mi trabajo, no sé... tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, no sé por qué me llevaste hoy, ni porqué viniste por mí, tampoco quiero saberlo... solo... ya no lo hagas.

— Tamao, escucha...

— No... disculpa todo esto por favor, no quiero ser desagradecida... ha... ha sido un día muy lindo y... y me has ayudado mucho pero... no es correcto—. Dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto.

— Tamao por favor no hagas esto—. Pidió Ren, Tamao se detuvo ahí mismo.

— Ve con Jeanne—. Dijo en el mejor de sus tonos, tanto que cualquiera que estuviera escuchando, ajeno a lo que sucedía, juraría que hasta estaba riendo al decir eso—. A estas alturas... ya alguien debe de haber subido fotos nuestras a la web o algo... la prensa estará despistada y... no habrá problema.

— ¡No quiero ir con Jeanne!—. Exclamó Ren, pero Tamao bajó y cerró la puerta del auto, no muy segura de lo que había escuchado y tampoco con la seguridad de querer saberlo, solo quería marcharse.

— No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien —. Dijo Tamao por la ventana abierta, sonrió cortamente—. No seas terco y apresúrate antes que la lluvia empeore.

— ENTRA AL AUTO—. Ordenó Ren, Tamao ladeó la mirada en espera de ver un auto a la deriva... aún no aparecía ninguno, su ropa comenzaba a humedecerse, Ren se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

— Puedo ir sola... regresaré sola a casa también... ya no pierdas el tiempo Ren, ¡Vete!—. Dijo ella tratando de no mirarle e indicándole con la mano que se fuera..

—¡Colón demonio!—. Exclamó Ren haciendo amago de salir, Tamao entonces lo detuvo.

— ¡No iré contigo Ren!—. Gritó Tamao perdiendo cualquier dejo de la "camaradería" que había estado fingiendo minutos antes—. **No voy**... ahora... ¡Si me tienes algo de consideración respeta lo que he decidido!

Ren la miró enfadado, confuso, molesto, golpeó el timón con las manos y pese a todo abrió la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a ir y hacer lo que ella le decía, de ser necesario le diría ahí mismo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, que aunque él no merecía nada de ella estaba dispuesto a amarla y a no dejar que se alejara de su vida.

Tamao al verlo salir caminó en dirección contraria, y como caído del cielo apareció un taxi que ella abordó inmediatamente ante la mirada atónita de Ren. Ella le miró cuando pasó en el auto por su lado y como única cosa cuerda, dio la dirección adonde se dirigía y pidió que llegaran lo más rápido posible.

Ren se quedó helado junto a su auto, algunos vehículos iban y venían y él tardó un tanto más en reaccionar, no iba a negarlo, más que dolido estaba furioso y lo demostró puñeteando el auto al menos cuatro veces, ¿Qué debía hacer?, bien... al menos tenía claro lo que NO iba a hacer, **no** iba a ir a buscar a Jeanne y aunque se muriera por hacerlo,** tampoco** seguiría a Tamao donde Hao, estaba demasiado enfadado como para ir y actuar con la "cabeza fría", si iba, estaba seguro que aunque fuera sin motivo terminaría desquitándose o con Tamao o con Hao.

Lo único que le quedaba era ir a casa.

Tamao por su parte no dijo ni media palabra hasta estar en la compañía de Hao, pagó al taxista y prácticamente corrió al edificio, se sentía tremendamente mal, había incluso apagado el celular, tanto para no tener que recibir la llamada de Ren como para evitar llamarlo ella para disculparse, ya en el ascensor se obligó a serenarse y actuar con normalidad, sin embargo se encontraba demasiado triste como para lograrlo, casi taciturna llegó a la oficina ante la sorpresa de Kotaro y posteriormente la de Hao, quien pensaba que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

Precisamente se hallaba jugueteando con el anillo de bodas de Tamao cuando ella ingresó intempestivamente.

— ¡Tamao!... vaya ¡Qué sorpresa! pensé que ya te vería mañana—. Dijo Hao.

— Sí, eh... hola, esto... pues...recordé que olvidé mi anillo aquí y...—. Dijo Tamao localizando la joya en el escritorio de Hao—. Si bueno... eso y pensé... que quizá podría quedarme a avanzar el trabajo atrasado.

— Ehm... Claro, seguro...—. Dijo Hao algo extrañado, ella lucía nerviosa aunque intentaba sonreírle, entonces él salió de detrás de su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que Tamao se instalaba en su propio escritorio—. Tamao ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh?—. Dijo ella tras prender la computadora—. S-S-Sí...¿No te incomodo verdad?

Hao le sonrió con gentileza mientras se acercaba.

— En lo absoluto, estoy encantado de que estés aquí—. Respondió con sinceridad y gallardía, ella sonrió algo más tranquila.

—Ya mismo me pongo a escribir—. Prometió ella y algo desorientada tanteó por el escritorio, para luego coger nerviosa su bolso y revisar frenéticamente en él en búsqueda de su USB.

Hao entonces se apoyó en el lado del escritorio que ocupaba Tamao y tras observarla tan nerviosa y frenética, detuvo su búsqueda al colocar las manos sobre el bolso, con las manos de Tamao dentro de él. Ella elevó la mirada y encontró la de Hao observándola profunda y analizadoramente.

— Para... para un momento—. Dijo él con voz amable—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¿A mí?... je... N-Nada—. Mintió Tamao, y mintió mal, Hao cerró los ojos un segundo.

— Te creería mejor si no sintiera que tienes ganas de llorar—. Dijo Hao, Tamao contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos impactada, Hao retiró el bolso, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y sujetó la mano sana de Tamao entre las suyas, ella estaba temblando—. Algo te ha sucedido que te tiene así de triste... confía en mí Tamao, lo que sea yo... estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

Tamao abrió la boca para responder "No pasa nada, son figuraciones tuyas", pero nada salvo un sonido seco salió de su garganta. Hao le sonrió comprensivo para tranquilizarla, acercó entonces su mano envuelta entre las suyas hacia sus labios y depositó un beso sobre su propia mano aún conteniendo la de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste niña linda?—. Le preguntó con cariño en cada sílaba, el primer sollozo acudió a la garganta de ella y sus ojos pugnaron como nunca por liberar a sus cristalinas prisioneras.

Los labios de Tamao temblaron antes de que ella se rindiera y se pusiera de pie, Hao la imitó temiendo que de un momento a otro optara por salir corriendo, no obstante ella descendió la mirada dejando que las primeras lágrimas salieran, Hao se mantuvo firme cual roca en espera de lo que ella fuera a hacer, solo que por más preparado que se sentía a lo que fuera, nada lo preparó lo suficiente para recibir a la gimoteante mujer contra su pecho, Tamao se sentía muy triste y luego de las palabras de Hao no había podido frenarse, buscando consuelo se apoyó contra él, sintiendo al rato cómo Hao la consolaba.

— Dime por favor ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—. Pidió Hao, aunque ya intuía que la respuesta rondaba alrededor de Ren—. ¿D-Discutiste con Ren?

Tamao negó con la cabeza, mas no se separó.

— Lo he dejado—. Sollozó ella, a Hao se le paró el corazón unos segundos—. Yo... quiero que sea feliz y ya entendí que no es a mi lado con quien tiene que serlo.

— Espera, espera... ¿Qué dices?—. Preguntó Hao aún en semi shock.

—Perdóname...—. Dijo ella.

— ¿Has dejado a Ren?—. Dijo Hao aún incrédulo de tamaña noticia, ella sopesó sus palabras y recapacitó.

— No técnicamente—. Dijo ella separándose un poco—. Í-Íbamos a casa... pero... no es correcto.

— No te entiendo—. Dijo Hao... y realmente estaba fuera de pista. ¿Cómo que Tamao había dejado a Ren **NO** "técnicamente"?

—Yo sé que Ren... que él...—. Titubeó ella y tras limpiar nuevas lágrimas respiró profundo—. Yo sé que él no ha dejado de querer a Jeanne Maiden.

— ¿P-Pasó algo qué...?—. Intentó preguntar él.

— No... pero lo sé... tú también lo dijiste y Ren, Ren siempre está al pendiente de ella, no puede ocultar sus sentimientos y yo... yo salgo sobrando—. Dijo Tamao con absoluta tristeza.

— ¿Pero te ha dicho algo?

— ¡No hace falta... él la ama y... y es con ella con quien debe estar, lo comprendo!... por eso... hoy que regresábamos a casa—. Dijo Tamao y trató de contener su llanto—. Sentí que no era correcto... yo no, no puedo forzar a alguien a que me quiera, o a que esté conmigo porque siente que debe estarlo... por eso, por eso... decidí dejarlo, me... me bajé del auto y vine aquí... ¡Discúlpame!, no tengo derecho a inmiscuirte en mis problemas, pero no sabía adónde más ir...no sabía... lo siento... ¡Lo siento mucho!.

— No, no te disculpes—. Dijo Hao y la sujetó de los hombros para darle calma—. Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

— Discúlpame por favor...

— Nada de eso—. Dijo Hao quien apenas acababa de creer su suerte—.Entonces... Ren, ¿Ya sabe que tú sabes lo de Jeanne?

Tamao asintió.

— Yo se lo dije—. Dijo ella—. Él trata de preocuparse por mí y... trata de fingir que nada sucede, por eso se ha portado raro hoy, llevándome a todo sitio, pero yo no puedo engañarme...

Hao entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, en toda la ecuación... Tamao sí estaba enamorada de Ren, eso no le causó ninguna gracia, pero entonces su lado analítico y frío le dijo: "Oye, deja de cuestionarte ¿Bien?, ella está aquí, AHORA Y CONTIGO", y determinó que tenía razón, él debía significar algo en la vida de Tamao Tamamura, de lo contrario no habría ido a buscarlo a él, de todas las personas del mundo, precisamente a él, eso significaba que había una oportunidad, incipiente si quería, pero oportunidad al fin.

— Por eso me enfado últimamente con él—. Continuó Tamao dejándose caer en su asiento—. No es bueno para mí que sea amable conmigo, ni que... ni que se porte amable y cariñoso conmigo... no lo hace por ser malvado, sino porque seguro siente... costumbre por mí, pero no es amor... cuando... cuando uno entrega su corazón no puede ofrecerlo de nuevo a menos que se lo devuelvan...

_"Juega sucio, Juega sucio"_, se decía Hao, pero al verla tan triste no pudo hacer caso a lo que su mente le mandaba, respiró profundo y pensó: _"Me voy a arrepentir de esto"_.

— ¿Estás segura que Ren sigue enamorado de Jeanne?—. Preguntó Hao—. Yo te hablé de un amor de niños, de adolescente si quieres... compartí contigo mis conjeturas, pero... pude haberme equivocado, n-no... no quisiera que adoptes una posición en base a lo que yo pude haberte contado.

— No es eso solamente—. Refutó Tamao—. Los actos de Ren hablan por él y lo que realmente siente... desde el inicio, solo que yo no supe ni quise darme cuenta... ahora sí... por eso le dije a Ren que fuera con Jeanne.

— ¿Eso le dijiste?—. Preguntó Hao y ella asintió limpiando su rostro con la mano, Hao entonces acercó su mano a su rostro y limpió a las lágrimas nacientes.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada y trató de sonreír.

— Trataré de soportar así un tiempo más—. Dijo Tamao—. Que... que pasen los tres meses y... estoy segura que no habrá mayor inconveniente para separarnos.

— ¿Tres meses?... ¿Por qué mencionas siempre tres meses?—. Dijo el suspicaz Hao.

— Ahm... sí, es solo para despistar...—. Volvió a mentir ella—. A-Apenas se está superando el lío de la prensa y lo de la premiere, una separación solo perjudicaría a Ren en este momento—. Dijo Tamao y suspiró —. Yo... estaré bien si... si puedo mantenerme lejos, tendré que convivir con él aún pero... planeo estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y prepararme... para cuando venga la separación, muchas personas van a estar al pendiente.

— Va a pasar Tamao—. Dijo Hao—. Todos olvidarán...

— Una buena noticia, pero no creo que olviden muy pronto—. Dijo Tamao "Principalmente yo", Hao le pasó la mano por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Yo estaré a tu lado cuando eso suceda, te lo juro—. Dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo, Tamao le miró agradecida y llevó su mano hasta la de Hao—. No importa lo que suceda, yo estaré contigo.

—Gracias...—. Dijo ella como toda respuesta.

¿Qué extraño camino recorría ella?, primero le había juntado con una estrella de cine y ahora parecía acercarla a Hao, lo cierto era que en su inestable vida actual, Hao parecía ser lo único equilibrado; el resto de la tarde se la pasó con él, tratando de escribir nuevas escenas y esforzándose por no imaginarse a Ren junto a Jeanne en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, deseando que Hao tuviera razón, deseando que realmente "Todo pasara"... **tenía que.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0***

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
**

En otro punto de la ciudad, sentados en una cafetería dos hombres atendían a los antojos repentinos de cierta embarazada.

Horo-Horo y Chocolove apenas entendían como alguien tan menuda como Pilika podía comer tanto; llevaba en la cuenta un par de malteadas, una hamburguesa, iba por media ración de ensalada y había pedido papas con vinagre, por no mencionar que ellos pagarían la cuenta, Pilika estaba sumamente enfadada tras enterarse de los "Cargos" por los que acusaban a su hermano y no había dejado de replicarle su conducta con frases como : "¡¿Eso fuiste a aprender a Australia?!, ¡Para eso te hubieras quedado aquí!, ¡Es el colmo!"... y ante la más mínima queja argumentaba que no le tenían consideración ni a ella y a su bebé, siendo el colmo que en SU estado haya tenido que ir a una delegación de policía, ¡Con lo desagradables que eran!

— Bien... pues solo estuviste 5 minutos en la puerta, así que a menos que te acusen de algo, no tienes idea de lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser—. Se quejó Horo-Horo cuando se cansó de tanto reclamo.

— ¡Hermano eres un desconsiderado!

— ¡Ninguno de los dos soportaría ni media hora en una celda sucia y llena de delincuentes! ¡Con una sola ventana!—. Replicó Horo-Horo molesto y dirigió una significativa mirada a Chocolove, quien bastante incómodo y nervioso repuso que iría a pedir un sándwich para levantarse de la mesa.

— Hermano, ni siquiera le diste las gracias—. Dijo Pilika—. Y lo hiciste sentir mal.

— Pilika, ya le agradecí, además no me ha regalado la fianza ¿Bien? le pienso pagar... y ya ¿Podríamos dejar el tema?—. Pidió Horo.

— A quién acosaste...—. Preguntó Pilika segura de que su hermano la mandaría por un tubo, pero entonces Horo se inclinó un poco, después de cerciorarse que Chocolove no estaba cerca

— Escucha, sí seguí a unas personas, pero no las estaba acosando.

— Pues ellos te acusaron de ello, ¿A quienes seguiste?

— Esto es muy serio Pilika, y solo tú y yo podemos saberlo—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿Por qué? Chocolove también es nuestro amigo—. Dijo Pilika.

— Porque tiene que ver con Tamao y solo nosotros DOS sabemos el lío entre ella y Ren, ¿O ya se lo has dicho al moreno?—. Dijo Horo, Pilika entendió y negó con la cabeza—. Ok...

— ¿Estabas siguiendo a Ren?—. Dijo Pilika.

— No, es algo más complicado... escucha, no sé, manda de paseo a Chocolove.

— ¡Las cosas que dices!

— Es importante Pilika ¿No tiene que trabajar o algo?, seguro te acompañó pero ya no es necesario aquí—. Dijo él— Mira... si no fuera importante esperaría a un próximo encuentro, pero lo es... así que o lo despides de buena manera y con cariño o yo lo saco a empujones ¿Estamos?, estoy de suficiente mal humor para hacerlo Pilika.

Cuando Chocolove regresó, Pilika esperó pacientemente a que comiera su sándwich, mientras pensaba en la forma de despedirlo "Indirectamente", le daba cierta pena no poder decirle nada a Chocolove, pero le había prometido a los Tao (Y a Horo) no decir nada; de modo que rato después expresó sus ARDUOS deseos de ir a ver a Tamao y a REN. Tal y como pensó, Chocolove no guardaba un muy dulce recuerdo del actor, de modo que no tuvo que despedirlo, Chocolove mismo argumentó que debía ir a revisar unos asuntos y que ya se verían más tarde en la casa.

Luego los dos hermanos se dirigieron a un parque cercano, Pilika no podía caminar mucho, de modo que se sentaron en la primera banca que encontraron.

— Ok... dilo ya, se me comienzan a hinchar los pies—. Dijo Pilika acomodándose en la dura banca.

— Bien, comencemos por Ren y Tamao ¿Bien?, nosotros sabemos lo que ocurre entre ellos pero... bueno creo que la situación ha cambiado—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues... a mí me parece que todo ese asunto del "Papelito" ese—. Dijo Horo, él solía llamar "papelito" al contrato—. Pues... ya es pasado.

— ¿Ya pasó el plazo?

— ¿Eh? ¡No!... no entiendes, quiero decir... que creo que... a Ren **SÍ** le gusta Tamao—. Dijo Horo sonando a quien te dice que ha descubierto un nuevo mundo, Pilika ladeó la cabeza... ¿Por qué no lucía impactada?.

— Ajá... ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?—. Dijo Pilika de lo más natural.

— ¿Cómo qué?... ¡Pilika, te estoy diciendo que parece que Ren sí quiere a Tamao!, osea... que se **enamoró** de ella—. Dijo Horo esperando alguna reacción.

—A-ja...— Repitió Pilika—. ¿Ese era el GRAN tema?...Hermano eso no es noticia... noticia sería que ya se lo hubiera dicho, y no lo ha hecho ¿O sí?

— ¿Ya lo sabías?—. Dijo Horo algo extrañado.

— Como si Ren fuera muy discreto... es decir, ese día que estuvimos con ellos me di cuenta, ja... a mí al inicio me pareció que era reservado, pero luego cuando supimos lo de ese contrato, supe que no era ser reservado, sino que estaba nervioso... claro que me di cuenta, hizo toda una maroma con el jefe de Tamao y lo de su "cuadro" además.

— Ok... y el asunto tiene que ver con el jefe de Tamao—. Interrumpió Horo.

— ¿Ah?

— Si, con ese sujeto—. Afirmó Horo-Horo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Hao Asakura aquí?

— ¡Pues que está flirteando con Tamao!—. Dijo Horo, esta vez el gesto de asombro de Pilika no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Cómo crees!—. Dijo Pilika medianamente divertida—. ¡Claro que no!, es... su jefe, además... tengo entendido que es amigo de Ren también y...

— Y el "jefe" que yo sepa, no tiene que estar invitando almuerzos ni ser tan atento ni estar tan pendiente de la "empleada"—. Dijo Horo sarcásticamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Conozco las atenciones que los hombres tenemos con las chicas que nos gustan, y ese tal Hao va detrás de Tamao... ¡Como que me llamo Horokeu Usui!—. Dijo Horo y se cruzó de brazos—. Y lo peor es que a Tamao no le es indiferente.

— ¡¿QUEE?!—. Exclamó Pilika—. Hermano ¿No estás exagerando?

— Es todo un lío ¿Sabes?... Tamao está enamorada del picudo—.Dijo Horo—. Pero piensa que ella es un contrato para él y jura que Ren vive enamorado de la anciana con conjuntivitis.

— Esteee... hermano... sé que te gusta ser creativo con los sobrenombres, pero ¿Qué anciana con conjuntivitis?... ¿A Ren le gusta una mujer mayor? ¿Y no que le gustaba Tamao?... ¡Ah, Ya no entiendo nada!—. Se quejó Pilika.

— Sí tienes razón, pues... mira, Ren tiene una "amiguita" de esas de infancia...

— Ah... ya caigo, la tal "Jeanne"... ¡AY! ¡No la conozco, pero me cae en la punta del hígado!—. Rabió Pilika.

— Si bueno, ella...—. Dijo Horo—. El punto es que ayer Tamao me dijo que intentará estar lejos de casa y créeme... está considerando la posibilidad de estar todo el día con el tal Hao.

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo Pilika preocupada—. ok, eso sí es preocupante... porque ella sí que está enamorada de Ren—. Agregó con mucha rapidez y luego se llevó una mano a la boca—. ups...

Se suponía que solo ella sabía "Literalmente" de los sentimientos de su amiga, y se había ido de lengua.

— Eso no es noticia...—. Dijo Horo, Pilika abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Ya lo sabías ¡¿Desde cuándo?!—. Dijo Pilika.

— Tamao me lo confesó hace poco... en fin, su situación es bastante confusa, y me refiero a ambos... es decir, Ren acaba de descubrir que sí la quiere, Tamao lo quiere a él, Ren no sé qué diablos espera para decírselo y Tamao no quiere decirlo porque piensa que Ren está enamorado de Maiden...—. Dijo Horo—. Y si no es lo suficientemente **CONFUSO**... ¡Ahora resulta que Tamao va a dar el "intento" con Asakura!... ¿Lo entiendes?... no sé qué va a hacer Ren cuando se entere.

— Ahora explícame eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver toooodo lo que acabas de decir con lo de tu arresto?—. Preguntó su hermana

— A eso voy... mira, Ren no es santo de mi entera devoción ¿Bien?, es un indeciso, pero creo que sí quiere a Tamao..., además me cae mejor que el "jefecito"... y si tengo que escoger entre uno y otro para Tamao, prefiero a Ren—. Dijo Horo.

— ¿Y eso?... bueno, no es que Ren me caiga mal, pero... Hao es muy atractivo...—. Dijo Pilika recordando al apuesto "jefe" de Tamao, Horo le dedicó una mirada NADA amistosa—. ¿QUÉ?... no me mires así, estoy embarazada, no ciega.

— Pues el "atractivo" está yendo a doble juego... flirtea con Tamao, pero tiene una rubia de novia—. Dijo Horo.

Pilika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— El muy sinvergüenza—. Dijo Horo enfadado—. Yo lo vi pasar el día con una rubia, no tengo la menor idea de quién es.

— No te creo...—. Dijo Pilika—. No, seguro te equivocaste, ese hombre luce decente.

— Te digo que lo vi, por eso lo seguí, no estoy loco... el muy astuto se cortó el cabello, pero era él, ¡Era él!—. Defendió Horo.

— ¡No!—. Dijo Pilika con gesto preocupado.

— ¡Sí!, era él—. Repitió Horo.

— ¡NO!—. Dijo Pilika y suspiró decepcionada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué terca! ¡Te estoy diciendo que SI!

— No... es que...—. Titubeó ella y suspiró decepcionada—. No me lo imagino con el cabello corto, el cabello largo le hace ver tan... ¡Sexy!.

Horo parpadeó un par de veces y tras captar lo dicho por su hermana, se cayó de la banca literalmente.

— ¡PILIKA! ¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que dije? ¡Ese tío quiere engañar a Tamao!—. Reclamó Horo.

— Ay hermano, la verdad yo pienso que estás exagerando... apuesto a que te confundiste—. Dijo Pilika—. Hao Asakura luce como un señor, además por lo poco que me ha dicho Tamao, le tiene mucho respeto...

— Pues yo lo pienso confrontar—. Dijo Horo—. A ver si en mi cara y delante de Tamao se atreve a negar su relación con esa rubia.

— ¿No le estás dando demasiada importancia?... lo que a mí me preocupa es eso de que Tamao quiere "Alejarse" de Ren—. Dijo Pilika—. Está haciendo todo mal, si ella lo quiere y si Ren la quiere también, alejarse está mal...

— Oye ¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan experta en relaciones amorosas?—. Preguntó Horo suspicaz.

Pilika rodó los ojos al cielo y arqueando después una ceja irónica señaló su vientre.

— ¿Alguna otra inteligente pregunta?—. Dijo ella.

— Lo siento Pili...—. Se disculpó Horo—. Creo que no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi hermanita va a ser mamá—. Entonces suavizó sus gestos y acarició el vientre de ella—. Oye ¿Y ya sabes si será niño o niña?

Pilika sonrió algo nostálgica.

— Pues pude saberlo desde los 4 meses... pero prefiero la sorpresa—. Dijo Pilika—. Ando comprando ropa de bebé en colores algo neutros, no mucha... los bebés crecen rápido.

— Pilika... e-el.. "papá", ¿No ha vuelto a comunicarse contigo?—. Dijo Horo, ella negó con la cabeza—. Ese canalla.

—Hubiera ayudado mucho que me diera cuenta antes—. Dijo Pilika—. Pero bueno... creo que estoy mejor sin saber nada de Marco... y mi bebé estará mejor también si él jamás regresa, los dos estaremos bien.

— Oye, no te pongas triste... leí que los bebés sienten lo que la madre... suficiente con tu mal genio para mi pobre sobrino—. Dijo Horo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién tiene mal genio?!—. Reclamó Pilika, Horo rió en su defensa y levantó las manos "dándose por vencido".

— Y por cierto, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con Chocolove?—. Dijo Horo aprovechando la ocasión— Es obvio que llevan mucho tiempo conviviendo, eso no me agrada mucho...

— Oye, somos amigos solamente—. Dijo Pilika.

— "Si claro"—. Pensó Horo—. Pero no vas a vivir siempre con tu "amigo"

— Claro que no, pero Choc insiste en que quiere cuidar de nosotros hasta que nazca el bebé—. Dijo Pilika—. Ha hecho mucho por mí y por mi hijo... no tengo corazón para dejarlo, además... no ha pasado nada.

— Claro... bueno... —. Suspiró Horo, considerando que era mejor que Pilika se diera por "no enterada" de los sentimientos de Chocolove—. Queda poco tiempo en sí... ¿Cuántos meses llevas?

— Seis meses y dos semanas casi—. Dijo Pilika y miró con cariño su vientre—. Mi bebé ya está impaciente por salir.

— ¿Pero todo está bien, verdad?

— Ah sí... malestares comunes... me pesa mucho a veces y se me hinchan los pies, pero... bueno ya queda poco—. Dijo Pilika y en eso ahogó un gesto de dolor.

— ¡Pilika! ¿Qué ocurre?—. Dijo Horo alarmado, ella negó con la cabeza.

— Este niño tiene complejo de futbolista—. Dijo Pilika mientras acariciaba su vientre—. Cada día patea más fuerte.

— Vamos, mejor te llevo a tu casa, necesitas descansar—. Dijo Horo poniéndose de pie.

— Ya suenas como Chocolove—. Dijo Pilika y se puso de pie también, con cierta dificultad.—. Estoy bien.

— Seguro, seguro... pero prefiero prevenir si no te molesta—. Dijo Horo y entonces cogió su mano, sirviéndole de apoyo—. No te preocupes Pilika, todo el asunto de Tamao y de Ren me ha tenido ocupado, pero trabajo en mi proyecto, solo lo perfecciono y cuando encuentre inversionistas será la oportunidad para ambos... con suerte cuando nazca mi sobrino o sobrina puedas venir a vivir conmigo a nuestro propio apartamento.

— Suena bien—. Dijo Pilika tratando de sonreír—. Te tomo la palabra... y... hermano, no hagas un lío con el tema de Hao Asakura... o al menos cerciórate antes... yo la verdad no creo que Hao sea del tipo de hombre que se toma a las mujeres a la broma, así que, primero es mejor estar seguro antes de decirle a Tamao... ella ya tiene suficientes problemas por ahora.

— "BIEN"—. Aceptó Horo—. Pero vas a ver cómo SI tengo razón cuando lo confronte—. Dijo Horo.

— Entonces será cuando ESO suceda, por el bien de Tamao... ya veré yo como hago para tratar de aconsejarla... es una lástima que no podamos adelantarnos a Ren y decirle a ella que sus sentimientos son correspondidos—. Dijo Pilika.

— Como va de lento... soy capaz de decírselo yo mismo, además... ya veré yo cómo hago para alejarla del tal Asakura—. Dijo Horo.

— Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, se ve que has sacado partido por Ren, y aunque técnicamente a mí no me cae mal... Hao me simpatiza para Tamao también.—. Dijo Pilika—. ¡Qué suertuda mi amiga y ni siquiera lo sabe!... por un lado el actor de cine más guapo y por el otro un ejecutivo que está como para comér...

— ¡Pilika!—. Exclamó Horo indignado.

Ella solo se rió de su expresión, hermano y hermana caminaron lento a tomar un taxi, Pilika solo sonreía y caminaba lo más natural que podía, Horo reclamaba celoso de los comentarios de su hermana al referirse a Hao Asakura y luego a Ren como: "¡Pero si están buenísimos!", sin imaginarse que tras el buen talante de ella y su sonrisa, Pilika no se encontraba tan fuerte como pretendía mostrarse...

Últimamente las "pataditas" eran muy fuertes, ella despertaba cansada y comía porque **"Tenía que comer"**, no porque tuviera hambre...

_"Vamos bebé, no seas tan duro con mami"_ pensaba Pilika cuando se sentía muy cansada en espera de sentirse mejor, aunque lo lograba pocas veces, solo que en esa ocasión, no quería preocupar a su hermano, así como en casa tampoco quería preocupar a Chocolove.

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0***

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0***

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*y*0_0*0_0*0_0*0_0*  
**

Ren había tenido la firme intención de irse a "Paradise", pero no bien estuvo a mitad de camino, su enojo no había disminuido ni un ápice, por el contrario había aumentado tras llamar a Tamao y darse con que el celular estaba apagado; ya en el colmo de la ira, Hao le cortó la llamada sin dignarse a contestar, su mente le jugó una mala pasada al darle la imagen de Hao siendo todo lo "encantador" que podía llegar a ser y de Tamao cayendo rendida a sus pies...

_"¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición, Maldición!"_, pensó irritado e inmediatamente después giró bruscamente el auto de regreso a la ciudad, con el típico pensamiento de los hombres despechados inundando sus intenciones:

_"Necesito un trago"_

Así, terminó en un bar exclusivo con un whisky en la mano, iba por el tercero cuando su celular sonó, lo abrió rápidamente creyendo que era Tamao, pero se trataba de Jeanne... miró el nombre brillando en la pantalla una y otra vez; pero lo dejó sonar, dándole otro trago al vaso.

_"Lo que sea que suceda, no puedo ayudarte ahora"_, dijo a Jeanne en su mente.

Estuvo ahí cerca de dos horas, y cuando el tipo del bar quiso "Saber de más", optó por comprar la botella y salir con el mal humor aletargado por el alcohol, condujo como pudo y llegó a Paradise, allí el enojo creció más cuando vio que no había nadie... ni señas de Tamao, ¡Ni un condenado mensaje en la contestadora!

— ¡BAH! ¡Que haga lo que quiera!—. Exclamó Ren a la nada, botella en mano buscó una copa donde servirse a sí mismo.

Una hora más tarde sintió movimiento en la entrada, intuyó que se trataba de Tamao, apenas eran las 7...

— _"Vaya con que la señora regresa temprano"_—. Pensó sentado en la sala, al frente suyo la botella lucía a la mitad y él miraba fijo a la puerta en espera de que su "Querida esposa" entrara para poder gritarle toda su frustración.

Pero no fue Tamao la que entró.

— ¡Hola!—. Saludó Horo al verlo, y al ver el whisky añadió—. ¿Estás de fiesta?

Ren bufó fastidiado.

— O de velorio—. Farfulló Horo cerrando la puerta— Yo vengo de lo de mi hermana... ¿Y Tamao?

De pronto el fastidio se convirtió en enojo de nuevo, Ren se limitó a coger su vaso y volver a beber.

— ¡Por mí se puede ir a la punta de un Iceberg...! ... no me interesa—. Farfulló Ren.

— Fiuuu—. Silbó Horo—. Ok... intuyo que se pelearon...

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—. Dijo Ren y de paso tiró medio vaso en la alfombra—. E-Ella... rayos...

— Wow... intuyo que llevas más que un par de copas ¿No?—. Dijo Horo, Ren sin embargo apretaba el vaso en su mano

— Cree que no es correcto estar conmigo...—. Dijo de repente y Horo le observó algo confuso—. Me dijo... "Ve con Jeanne"... esa... ¡Pequeña tonta...!

"Ok... sí se pelearon"; pensó Horo, y eso de que Tamao dijera "Ve con Jeanne" le daba a entender que había dado inicio a el plan de Tamao para alejarse, sin embargo no podía delatarla, al menos no directamente, como Pilika había dicho, ellos, es decir, Ren y Tamao debían de sincerarse el uno con el otro, aunque para ello los dos tuvieran que darles un "Ligero" empujoncito.

— ¿Eso te dijo?... ok, algo le tuviste que hacer—. Dijo Horo acercándose con cautela, Ren negó con la cabeza y tomó lo que quedaba en su vaso.

— ¿A qué hora acabé con...? ¡Bah! ¡No importa!—. Exclamó Ren y sirvió de nuevo, esta vez Horo intervino y le quitó tanto el vaso como la botella—. ¡Oye eso es mío! ¡Cómprate la tuya!

— Esto no te va a ayudar si estás molesto—. Dijo Horo—. ¿Por qué mejor no te metes a bañar, te tomas un café bien cargado y esperas a que ella regrese para conversar?

— ¡Dame eso!—. Exigió Ren, pero Horo lo evitó.

— Oye, si Tamao se fue molesta, va a regresar... y encontrarte EBRIO no va a ser NINGUNA ayuda ¿Te enteras?—. Dijo Horo, Ren trató de alcanzarlo, pero cayó literalmente de cabeza sobre el sofá de enfrente—. ¡Y vaya que lo estás!... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando?

— ¡Dame eso cabeza de cepillo!—. Dijo Ren tratando de alcanzarlo de nuevo—. ¿Crees que tu amiga aparecerá de pronto? ¡JA! ¡Lo dudo! en este momento debe estar muy CÓMODA con Hao.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Hao?!—. Exclamó Horo algo perturbado, perturbación que Ren aprovechó para quitarle la botella—. ¿Cómo que con Hao? ¿No se supone que solo trabaja en las mañanas?

— Tengo una idea... ¿Por qué no vas a la salida, la esperas y se lo preguntas?... a mí DÉJAME en paz—. Dijo Ren y esta vez tomó el whisky puro.

Horo lució preocupado por Tamao, sin embargo tras intentar llamarle y notar que el celular estaba apagado, se resignó a esperar, media hora más y Ren ya había acabado toda la botella, se hallaba tirado en el sofá con lo último del licor en el vaso.

— Ren ya deja eso, vamos a dormir—. Dijo Horo acercándose de nuevo—. Mañana vas a tener la madre de las resacas, te conviene descansar.

— ¡Déjame! YO no voy a dormir... ¡No quiero dormir!... me VOY a quedar aquí y essa...—. Señaló al aire Ren—. Eeesssa ¡Pequeña tonta!... ¡Me va a escuchar! —Terminó hipando.

— Ren, no es buena idea que digas ni media palabra en el estado en que estás... tampoco creo que puedas decir una frase decente sin hipar—. Dijo Horo—. La cuestión es que mejor mañana conversas con Tamao de todo lo que quieras... cuando estés SANO.

— ¡¿Y quién está mal ahora?! ¡YIO esssstoy perrrrrFÉCtamente BIEN!—. Refutó Ren.

— Sí claro... anda vamos... te llevaré a tu habitación—. Dijo Horo tratando de levantarlo—. Igual ya se te acabó tu whisky y...

— ¡Oye, oye, oye!—. Dijo Ren alejándolo—.¡Ya te he dissho que NOO me pienso mover de aquí! ... a-además... ¿Qué se acabó? ¡Ya mismo lo soluciono! ¿Conoces algún número de fonobar o algo?

— Oye... ¿Y de verdad te piensas que te voy a conseguir bebida?—. Dijo Horo, Ren sonrió.

— La compartiré... lo prometo ¡Hic!—. Dijo el actor levantando la mano derecha.

— Oye, el despacho y el alcohol no son buenas compañías—. Dijo Horo.

— Da igual... si no me quieres decir... ¡Para eso está la guía telefónica!—. Dijo Ren tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al tropezar Horo lo sostuvo.—. Yo solo... ya no quiero... pensar en ellos...

— ¿Ellos?

— Hao y Tamao... el... el muy imbécil... esta enamorado de ella—. Confesó Ren, Horo le sostenía cual herido de batalla, Ren reía, pero era una risa apagada y triste, Horo se limitó a escuchar—. Tiene... tiene planeado conquistarla... ¡Y la muy tonta!... ¡LA MUY TONTA!... va directo a la boca del lobo porque considera... "Incorrecto"... estar conmigo.

— Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad—. Dijo Horo en voz alta, Ren en medio de su estado le miró confuso.

—Yo bebo... ¿Y tú te emborrachas? ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!—. Reclamó Ren.

— Oye... respóndeme algo—. Dijo Horo poniéndose muy serio, Ren trataba de enfocarle la mirada y ni muerto pensaba decir que comenzaba a ver doble—. ¿Por qué bebiste exactamente?...

— ¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?!—. Reclamó Ren—. Es tonto...

— Al fin te has dado cuenta que te enamoraste de ella ¿No?—. Atacó directamente Horo-Horo—. Te has enamorado de Tamao.

_**¡Idiota cabeza de cepillo! ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!  
¡A tí que te importa!**_

_**¡Que te den Hoto-Hoto! ¡Ni con 20 botellas de whisky vas a conseguir que...!**_

Eso y muchas respuestas más pasaron por su mente, sin embargo luego de respirar profunda y pesadamente, Ren ladeó la mirada.

— Un hombre solo decide ahogar sus penas en alcohol por tres razones, porque se le murió alguien, porque está en quiebra o... por el amor de una mujer—. Dijo Horo-Horo—. Tú estás en la última opción ¿O no?

— Yo... —. Musitó él.

— "¿Aún tomado va a negarlo?"—. Se preguntó Horo, pero entonces Ren soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

— Supongo que... el hecho de estar así, te da tu respuesta—. Logró decir y acto seguido se puso de pie, dispuesto a sacar las ridículas cervezas ligeras del refrigerador

Horo no dijo nada, como hombre entendió la situación que estaba pasando Ren, de paso confirmó los sentimientos del actor para con su amiga, al final terminó suspirando, todos tenían sus propios problemas.

Sin saber cómo, terminó entendiendo la posición de Ren.

Sin saber cómo, terminó compartiendo la cerveza ligera con el actor... coincidiendo ambos en que era una porquería...

Más tarde alegaría al poder de convencimiento de Ren, ... porque de alguna forma, terminó llamando al "Fonobar", acabando sentado con Ren en la terraza, y cada quien con una botella de whisky en la mano emprendiendo un placentero camino hacia la inconsciencia.

.◘..◘.

Ó

.◘..◘.

Ó 

.◘..◘.

Ó

.◘..◘.

Ó

Pasadas ya las diez, Tamao se encontraba camino a Paradise, obviamente Hao la llevaba.

Luego de la charla que habían tenido, Tamao insistió en revisar los escritos, Hao aunque le ofreció llevarla a comer algo no consiguió que se moviera de la oficina y tuvo que ceder en cuanto a la revisión del texto, juntos corrigieron algunas contradicciones y luego Tamao se vio lo suficientemente concentrada para escribir un par de escenas más.

Dadas las ocho de la noche, Hao insistió en llevarla a cenar, Tamao se negó nuevamente argumentando que no tenía hambre, pero no se salvó esta vez ante las insistencias de Hao, acabando ambos en un restaurante de ambiente tranquilo, comiendo una sopa caliente. Luego de ello y cuando Hao notó que ella había recuperado su buen ánimo, supo que era hora de llevarla a casa, guardándose para sí mismo el pensamiento furtivo de que pronto, "llevarla a casa" significaría llevarla a una casa en la que estuvieran los dos juntos.

Sonrió ante la idea, era la primera vez que se imaginaba una escena así, fácilmente podía imaginarse un "Hogar" junto a ella, un hogar sano, en el que la familia primara mucho más que cualquier millonario negocio, con Tamao sería sencillo, Hao podía vislumbrarla fácilmente como madre, ella era muy dulce y divertida a la vez, se imaginaba a sí mismo encontrando un refugio en su hogar.

Ciertamente, pese a ser joven tenía en claro lo que quería, y si todo el destino jugaba a su favor, era muy probable que lo obtuviera, era muy probable que Tamao Tamamura no había aparecido por accidente en su vida.

— ¿Algún recuerdo feliz?—. Preguntó Tamao al verlo muy contento con la vista aparentemente en la pista.

— ¿Eh?... ja... posiblemente sea un recuerdo pronto—. Dijo Hao sonriéndole amablemente, ella no entendió del todo, pero sonrió también—. Es más bien un anhelo.

— Bueno... —. Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Ojalá se te cumpla.

Hao sonrió más abiertamente.

— Has hecho un buen avance hoy Tamao—. Dijo él en doble sentido, Tamao entendió que se refería a las escenas.

— Oh, pero no le envíes las escenas aún al señor Kou... quiero revisarlas mañana, quizá le modifique un par de cosas—. Dijo ella inocentemente.

— Lo que tú digas—. Dijo él, ya se acercaban a la bifurcación que los llevaría a Paradise—. Por cierto, me debes un almuerzo

— ¿A-Almuerzo?

— Sí, hoy iríamos a comer juntos ¿Recuerdas?—. Dijo Hao, Tamao rió algo nerviosa y apenada por el olvido— ¿Mañana almorzamos juntos?

Automática e inevitablemente pensó en Ren, y eso le fastidió ya que no había pensado en él en toda la tarde, luego de desahogarse con Hao y enfrascarse en su texto no había vuelto a pensar en él, _"benditas horas... Definitivamente, Hao y su trabajo eran un aliciente y la perfecta distracción"_, pero ahora volvía a pensarlo y la angustia y desazón volvían a apoderarse de ella.

"Tengo que aprender a sobrellevarlo", se dijo a sí misma antes de caer por completo en la tristeza y levantó la mirada.

— Claro que sí—. Respondió ella—. Pero...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podría ser una comida modesta?—. Dijo ella—. En serio me apeno mucho yendo a sitios muy caros.

— O podemos pedir comida a la Oficina.

— ¿Se puede?

— ¡Claro!—. Dijo Hao muy feliz, entonces Tamao accedió.

Luego sintió cierto pesar en el estómago al vislumbrar su "Paraíso".

— ¿Quieres que te mande un vehículo mañana?—. Dijo Hao cuando comenzaba a aparcarse a un lado de la casa.

— Creo que tomaré un taxi o el microbús—. Dijo ella cogiendo su bolsa.

— No tienes que hacer eso, en serio... la empresa tiene un chofer las 24 horas y casi no hace nada todo el día... —. Dijo Hao.

— En serio, gracias... pero no—. Dijo Tamao de la forma más amable que pudo—. Estaré en la oficina temprano.

— Bien... se hará lo que digas por ahora—. Accedió Hao—. Al menos llama a una buena empresa de taxis ¿Sí?... aún la prensa puede fastidiar si gusta... no quisiera que tuvieras inconvenientes.

— Gracias... pero creo que tengo que aprender a manejarlos—. Dijo Tamao—. Pronto... los tendré en fila detrás de mí.

— Pero no sola...—. Dijo Hao y tomó su mano, Tamao contuvo el aliento y se sonrojó ante el inesperado acto—. Solo una palabra y moveré mis influencias... es bueno tener cierto poder en la ciudad y los contactos suficientes.

— Hao... —. Musitó ella tratando de no borrar la sonrisa, y delicadamente retiró su mano de la suya.

— Disculpa...—. Dijo él, pero Tamao sintió cierta angustia repentina.

—No... no lo tomes a mal—. Dijo ella, e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Tú antes dijiste que me habías dado una oportunidad porque creías en mí—. Dijo Tamao sintiéndose muy nerviosa y repentinamente arrepentida por haber abierto la boca.

— Sí, y lo reitero...

— Pero... es que, te tomas tantas molestas por mí...—. Dijo Tamao y le miró a los ojos— ¿Por qué lo haces?, incluso... me ofreces no dejarme sola cuando todo pase... ¿Por qué?...

Hao miró al frente unos segundos y respiró profundo esbozando una ligera sonrisa después.

— No te estoy increpando nada es que...—. Trató de justificarse ella, y estuvo a punto de decir "olvídalo" y cambiar de tema y/o bajar del auto, pero Hao la detuvo.

— Lo sé... tampoco pensaba nada parecido, es solo que... creí que esa pregunta tendría que responderla en algún tiempo más—. Dijo Hao y le miró con su característica gentileza—. Tamao tú... eres una mujer increíble.

Tamao no supo qué contestar, ahí sentada solo pudo sonrojarse y juntar sus manos en su regazo muerta de los nervios y ahora sí, arrepentida totalmente de haber iniciado esa conversación.

— ¿I-Increíble?... je... para nada, no tengo nada increíble... yo... soy hasta demasiado... común—. Dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Créeme, en lo que tu llamas "común"; nacen todas las cualidades que te hacen especial—. Dijo él—. Una gran capacidad de dar todo de tí misma, empeño, trabajo... y una gran calidez que hoy en día es... casi imposible de encontrar en personas que no sean niños—. Tamao a cada elogio se ponía más roja—. Es sorprendente ver lo frágil que eres y... lo fuerte que te hace tu amor en medio de tu propia fragilidad.

Tamao tenía ligeramente la boca abierta, Hao al verla sonrió entre divertido y juguetón.

— Es muy fácil llegar a quererte ¿Sabías?—. Le dijo Hao sin perder su sonrisa—. Y uno no se da cuenta de cómo... hasta que ya es inevitable.

— Esto... yo...—. Titubeó ella—. Ahm... no sé qué decir... ahm... yo... yo...

— Solo quería que supieras que... lo que me une a tí no es una simple cuestión de conveniencia, Tamao... en verdad yo...

— ¿Eh?—. Musitó ella.

— Te quiero—. Dijo Hao disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa tranquila y expresando sus sentimientos en aquella pequeña frase, que aunque no eran las deseadas en esos instantes... sí... eran las más convenientes para no perturbar demasiado a la joven.

— H-Hao...

Hao ya anticipaba que no recibiría una respuesta en esos momentos, por lo que ante el titubeo y breve shock de Tamao sonrió serenamente.

— No tienes que decir nada—. Dijo Hao—. Ni tampoco quiero que esto cambie nada entre nosotros... soy tu amigo, y soy en quien puedes confiar para lo que gustes...

— Yo... no sé qué decir—. Dijo ella apenada.

— Está bien—. Dijo él restándole importancia—. No es de mí de quien debes preocuparte... no lo hagas, te lo he dicho porque quise ser sincero contigo... discúlpame si he sido muy directo.

— N-no... es que...—. Negó ella con la mano, pero Hao terminó atrapándola de nuevo.

— No cambia nada—. Dijo él nuevamente—. Salvo el hecho de que... ahora sabes que te quiero un poco más de lo que pensabas—. Finalizó con un pequeño guiño de ojo.

— Y-Yo...—. Titubeó ella inevitablemente, Hao entonces determinó que había sido suficiente.

— Dejémoslo ahí por ahora—. Dijo Hao —...Ya es tarde... y tú necesitas dormir... —. Entonces la soltó.

Ella atinó a coger sus cosas.

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana Tamao—. Dijo Hao muy tranquilo, Tamao le miró unos segundos algo extrañada, en realidad Hao era muy maduro.

— Ehm... sí...Tú...—. Contestó medianamente decente—. Conduce con cuidado por favor—. Dijo ella antes de bajar del auto, Hao volvió a encender el motor—. ¿Hao?

— Dime—. Dijo él muy sereno.

— Esto... yo... gracias—. Dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, misma que él correspondió—. No por traerme—. Añadió ella rápido—. Quiero decir... por...

— Lo sé...—. Dijo Hao—. Dulces sueños Tamao... te esperaré mañana.

Una última sonrisa fue su despedida, y simplemente adoró el que ella le hiciera "adiós" con la mano mientras retrocedía, "Ha sido un avance", pensó Hao deseando que no sucediera nada aquella noche con Ren que pudiera significar un retroceso, más, con la idea de tenerla consigo todo el siguiente día se fue más tranquilo.

Tamao esperó hasta que dejó de ver las luces de la camioneta de Hao.

_**"Te quiero"**_

Resonó la voz de Hao en su cabeza, y la misma murió en cuanto miró su casa y Ren volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, su auto ya estaba ahí, y aunque las luces de la casa ya estaban apagadas, no era difícil imaginar que Ren estaría despierto, más contando por lo sucedido en la tarde.

_"No pensaré en ello, yo... solo iré a mi habitación"_, se dijo la pelirosa y se calmó más con la idea de que Horo-Horo también estuviera en casa, puesto que con el peliazul presente Ren no armaría lío, eso seguro.

Entró con cautela, la sala de Paradise estaba oscura, respiró tranquila y entró.

_"Ren seguro ya está durmiendo"._

Agradeció al cielo y se dirigió a las escaleras, cuando un instinto le recordó que no sería la primera vez que Ren acechara oculto en las sombras, de modo que antes de esperar a que le diera un susto, se dirigió al interruptor decidida a darle ella el susto a él.

— ¡Ya es...!—. Exclamó, pero las palabras quedaron en su garganta, en la sala no había nadie salvo ella...— Ok, ya estoy paranoica...—. Se dijo optando por el plan A... "Ir a su habitación", cuando entonces notó una botella vacía sobre la mesita central de la sala.

Extrañada se acercó y tomó la botella.

— _"Whisky"_—. Dijo Tamao arrugando la nariz al oler la botella—. _"Un segundo se supone que Horo duerme en la sala"_—. Recordó y miró su reloj de muñeca—. _"Es muy tarde, Horo-Horo ya tendría que estar aquí... a menos que fuera con Pilika... pero..."_

Y de pronto la voz de su amigo resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡Ashií no es!—. Escuchó y reconoció la voz de Horo.

— ¡Claro que zhi!...—. Escuchó otra voz—. Cabezzza de cepillo... ¡Estás cantando mal!

— ¿Ren?—. Dijo Tamao en voz alta, miró en la cocina pero no había nadie.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!—. Vitoreaba Horo.

— ¿Por qué suenan tan raro?—. Se preguntó Tamao y vio luz en la terraza, rodeó la barra y se asomó a la puerta—. ¿Y en dónde se supone que...?

Calló enseguida, Horo y Ren se hallaban sentados al inicio de las escaleras, lado al lado, cada quien con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro, y cada quien con una botella a medio tomar, del mismo tipo de botella que ella había encontrado en la sala.

— ¡VA!—. Comandó Horo y los dos alzaron las botellas al aire—. _"Yo soy ese hombre que te amará, aunque este amor es demasiado para mi corazón,... cada día como una sombra te sigo adónde vas, este hombre sonríe; pero en su interior... solo lágrimas hay"_... ¡Sigue picudito!

— ¿Por qué tengwo que canntar lo que TU quierwes que cante eh?—. Se quejó Ren.

— ¡Oh vamos, canta gallina! ¡Y salud!—. Reclamó Horo, Ren tomó aire.

— ok... _"¿Qué más...? ¿Cuánto más tengo que hacer?... ¿Debo solo verte fijamente cuando estás sola?, ¿Debo seguir con este amor ligero como el viento? ¿Continuar con este inútil amor para que me ames?..._"—. Cantó Ren y bebió un poco más, Horo ya se terminaba su botella, y Tamao no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba.

— ¡Ya le agarraste el tono!—. Vitoreó contento y aclaró su garganta—. _"Ven un poco más cerca a mí... solo un poco más... "_

— _"...si doy un paso más cerca de ti... tú das dos pasos atrás"_—. Continuó Ren y se quedó observando su botella.

— _"Yo soy quien te ama... y todavía estoy a tu lado... aunque llorando esté... "_—. Continuó Horo—. ¡Picudito, cantas con sentimiento!—. Terminó lloriqueando.

Ren no se movió cuando Horo le abrazó efusivamente

— ¡Salud!—. Dijo Horo acercando su botella a la de Ren.

—_"Si doy un paso... ella retrocede dos"_—. Pensó Ren, esta vez sin música en su cabeza, había callado tras esa parte, sí... se recreaba su situación con Tamao, entonces en un breve estado de lucidez, concluyó en que, aunque ella dijera que le había perdonado, si se alejaba de esa forma era porque... justificada e inconscientemente tenía temor de ser lastimada.

— ¡Choca esa botella amigo!—. Siguió Horo y él despertó, ya no quería seguir pensando.

— Salud...—. Dijo con voz ronca y golpeteó su botella con la de Horo.

— ¡Hasta el fondo!—. Dijo Horo, a Ren le pareció muy buena idea, después de todo... lo único que quería era dejar de pensar y si era posible perder la conciencia.

Tamao todo ese rato se había detenido junto a la puerta escuchando el "canto", primero se preocupó por el detalle del Whisky, ¡Ren jamás bebía!, y Horo... bueno tampoco que ella supiera, ¿Por qué se habían bebido solos TRES botellas de whisky? ¿Quién había sido el de la idea? ¡¿Por qué?!... y de pronto Ren cantó aquella frase.

_"Si doy un paso más cerca de tí, entonces tú das dos pasos atrás"._

Se dijo entonces que ¿Qué más le daba a ella que se bebiera todo un bar completo?, se supone que era su jefe, su... acreedor, pero NADA MAS, y si había querido beber era su problema, ¡Eso era lo que debía plantearse a sí misma y dejar de preocuparse y meter las narices donde no la llamaban!, apretó los puños y se obligó a retroceder, estaba a punto de girarse por completo cuando escuchó un...

— ¡Oye ¿Qué haces?!—. Gritó Horo demasiado alto, Tamao volteó justamente para ver a Ren tropezar en la escalera y caer por ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron impactados y sus intentos de frialdad se perdieron en el olvido, su corazón se detuvo por casi cinco segundos antes de que reaccionara lanzándose hacia las escaleras.

— ¡REN!—. Exclamó Tamao, Horo volteó casi pasmado, solo para ver un vendaval de cabello rosa pasar por su lado y bajar casi a trompicones la escalera de madera que conectaba a la playa, ésta era relativamente larga, y al final de la misma estaba Ren tirado literalmente sobre la arena.

Tamao llegó a su lado y le miró casi en pánico antes de arrodillarse junto a él, le llamaba inútilmente una y otra vez, tratando de que despertara, entonces trató de moverlo, pero Ren no reaccionó hasta el tercer toque.

— ¡Ren! ¡Ren por favor!—. Pidió ella con más fuerza a la tercera vez, obteniendo un quejido por su parte—. ¡Por favor despierta!... por favor...

Poco a poco su vista de por si nublada por el alcohol enfocó el rostro de ella, "Bah... todo da vueltas", pensó abrumado trató de moverse, pero se encontraba pesado, para colmo le dolía el cuerpo.

— Tamao ¿De dónde saliste? ¡Hic!—. Dijo Horo al alcanzarla, ella entonces le miró repentinamente enfadada.

— ¡Horo-Horo! ¡Cómo pudiste!—. Le reclamó ella—. ¡Los dos están ebrios!

— ¡Hey! ¡YOO no fui quien comenzó ¿OK?!—. Dijo Horo y entonces se tropezó con sus propios pies, la botella que tenía en la mano salió volando y se perdió en la playa—. ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! ¡Casi muero!

— ¡Inconsciente! ¡Los dos son un par de inconscientes!—. Reclamó Tamao, en eso Ren volvió a quejarse y abrió un poco los ojos—. Ren...—. Dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz.

— Déjalo... ya se le pasa... o mejor, si le duele mucho...—. Dijo Horo medianamente serio, para luego echarse a reír—. ¡Dale otro whiskicito! ¡Funciona como anestesia ¿Sabes?!... jajajajajajaja... ¡Yo ya no siento mis dedos!

Tamao pasó su mano sana por su cara en señal de impaciencia.

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Ya me cansé!—. Dijo Horo acomodándose en toda su extensión en la escalera, un poco más arriba de Tamao y de Ren que comenzaba a balbucear—. Y tú mi pequeña Tami ¡HIC!... no me cuuulpesh a MI... porque... la única que tiene la culllpa de que ¡Awwww!—. Bostezó Horo—. ...que... el picudito esté así... erweeesss...TU

Y tras otro bostezo largo Horo quedó profundamente dormido.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—. Preguntó Tamao confundida—. Horo... ¡Horo!—. Gritó al durmiente y roncador Horo-Horo que respondió un "Aja... mañana ¿Ok?", antes de volverse a dormir—. ¡Ah! ¡Es inútil!.

Volvió su atención a Ren, miró la escalera: "No voy a poder llevarlo", no contaba con Horo que estaba en peor estado.

— ¿Qué hago?

De pronto Ren comenzó a toser, Tamao en medio de su preocupación le había dejado caer el rostro en la arena, alarmada volvió a cogerlo entre sus manos y lo apoyó en su regazo, ganándose más tos de arena y de paso otro quejido.

— ¡Oh Ren!—. Exclamó ella limpiando su rostro con las manos—. Lo siento... ya está... voy... voy a llamar por ayuda y...

Ren se quejó y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Estás despierto?!—. Exclamó ella comenzando a enfadarse—. Bien... si estás despierto entonces me ayudarás a llegar arriba... anda ¡Levántate!

Entonces Tamao se puso de pie y tiró como pudo de los brazos de Ren, quien medio adormilado terminó sentado a medias, mientras Tamao trataba de ponerlo de pie.

— Aunque sea a rastras, ¡Colabora Ren!—. Exigió Tamao.

— Ajá...—. Balbuceó Ren entre abriendo y cerrando los ojos confuso, veía muy borroso, le dolía la cabeza y encima no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan pesado.

Tamao le jaló de nuevo y gritó ¡Colabora!, Ren sacudió la cabeza asintiendo como un niño adormilado y logró ponerse de pie.

— Eso es... —. Dijo Tamao y tiró de él, Ren dio dos pasos torpes.

— N-No me siento bien—. Dijo Ren aturdido.

— Sí... tendrás mucho tiempo para sentirte mal y...

— E-Estoy mareado...—. Dijo Ren y llevó una mano a su cabeza, Tamao volteó preocupada.

— Ok, ok... respira profundo.

— M-Mi... cabeza...

— Necesitas descansar—. Dijo Tamao y tiró de él de nuevo, esta vez Ren no respondió, solo volvió a tropezar, Tamao lo atrapó con cierta torpeza, pero su peso le ganó y terminó golpeándose contra la escalera la espalda, recibiendo a Ren encima de ella— ¡Ren!

— L-Lo siento—. Dijo él medianamente consciente, trató de pararse, pero cayó de nuevo sobre ella.

— Está bien... está bien, intenta respirar antes de pararte otra vez—. Dijo Tamao, él se quejó y sujetó su cabeza—. ¡¿A santo de qué bebiste Ren?! ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé...—. Respondió él—. Soloo... quería... creo

— Pero no es razón para emborracharte, tú no eres así—. Dijo Tamao, Ren se removió contra ella poniéndole los pelos de punta—. R-Ren...

— ¿Por qué...?—. Comenzó Ren tratando de sostenerse con sus brazos

— ¿Ah?—. Musitó ella algo incómoda y sonrojada cuando él la miró

— ¿Por qué te... te fuiste así?—. Dijo Ren, Tamao balbuceó algo ininteligible y luego contuvo el aliento cuando Ren resbaló de nuevo y terminó con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

Ren respiró profundamente y Tamao sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse con la sensación, esta vez Ren no volvió a pararse, sin embargo Tamao no estaba segura si también se había dormido, rogaba al cielo porque no; pero tras pasar un rato de completa inacción, salvo por su palpitar desbocado, se dijo que debía tratar de subir.

Se enderezó un poco, con Ren aún encima, él tenía los ojos cerrados, ella suspiró con pesadumbre, así sería más difícil. Pasados unos minutos no halló mejor forma que usar el peso de Ren a su favor, de modo que pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Ren, enlazándolo por la espalda en una especie de "abrazo", luego usó ese peso para subir sentada las escaleras.

A su lado Horo roncaba ni pagado, ella logró subir unos 8 escalones de los 15 de ese modo, pero Ren era técnicamente peso muerto y a cada nuevo intento debía asirlo más contra ella, cuando subía al noveno escalón lo atrajo un poco más; pero entonces él pareció reaccionar y se impulsó hacia arriba, Tamao se detuvo en ese escalón cuando al girar el rostro tuvo el de Ren prácticamente nariz con nariz.

Ren respiró pesadamente sobre ella, Tamao pudo notar el olor al whisky y arrugó un poco la nariz, de pronto los brazos caídos de Ren cobraron vida y se cerraron en torno a ella.

— ¡Ren!—. Exclamó ella inevitablemente, sintiéndose atrapada y nuevamente en conflicto afectivo moral. Volvió a mirarlo y él tenía los ojos entreabiertos mirándola a ella—. A-Así no... no puedo cargarte.

— No quería que te fueras—. Dijo él de pronto, entonces sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, Ren era presa de pequeños letargos etílicos en los que no sabía si lo que hacía o decía eran realidad o ilusión, pero tampoco era capaz de controlarlo.

Ella lo sintió "resbalar" sobre su rostro, encontrando cabida en su cuello, donde volvió a respirar pesadamente, provocándole un respingo.

— No tiene... que ser incorrecto—. Siguió Ren con la voz contra su cuello, Tamao lo sintió y escuchó que humedecía su boca, ella no cesaba de estremecerse entra sus brazos pidiendo al cielo que Ren reaccionara y dejara de decir todo lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Sabes? No tengo... idea de lo que estoy haciendo, soy... soy nuevo en esto... yo... no sé cómo puedo...

— Lo sé... no acostumbras beber, es... es lógico...—. Logró decir ella exigiéndose respirar y de paso interrumpiéndolo—. N-Necesitas descansar Ren.

— No... Shhh... nunca me dejas hablar—. Dijo él con voz débil.

— No es... no es momento de conversar Ren... necesitas DORMIR y para eso debes llegar como mínimo a la sala—. Dijo Tamao tratando de enderezarse.

— Lamento haberte lastimado...—. Dijo Ren con sincero pesar.

— Ren, estás hablando incoherencias...

— No..., por eso entiendo que...siempre...—. Musitó Ren a punto de perder la conciencia—. Retrocedas dos pasos a cada... paso mío...

Y no hubo más palabras, Tamao se sintió confusa de nuevo y tras varios minutos de ni siquiera moverse, trató de aminorar su confusión argumentando que "Ren estaba borracho" y por tanto hablando incoherencias. Entonces juntando toda su fuerza volvió a "abrazarlo" y subió poco a poco los escalones que faltaban.

Ya en la terraza prácticamente lo arrastró dentro de la casa hasta el sofá en la sala, lo ayudó a subirse y luego fue por la colcha de su habitación para cubrirlo, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, no pudo evitar detenerse a su lado, Ren respiraba pesadamente, "Efecto del alcohol", pensó Tamao y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada que había traído para él, sin poder evitarlo, terminó deslizando sus dedos a manera de caricia por su rostro, aprovechando el roce para quitar la arena que quedaba en su cabello.

— No quiero pensar en nada de lo que has dicho, porque mañana seguramente no lo vas a recordar—. Dijo Tamao a mediana voz—. No vuelvas a tomar así nunca más ¿Bien?

_"Como si pudiera escucharme"_, pensó después algo irónica, estaba a punto de retirar su mano cuando Ren emitió un sonido ronco, ella se asustó temiendo que fuera a despertarse, pero entonces él tiró de su brazo atrapándola entre los suyos y contra su pecho, Tamao de pronto se vio incapaz de parpadear, por instinto había llevado las manos a los brazos que la atrapaban tratando de liberarse, pero en cuanto sintió la firmeza y la tibia sensación de aquél contacto se detuvo en seco.

— Tú...pequeña tonta...—. Susurró él, Tamao estaba totalmente rígida e incapaz de elevar la cabeza hacia él, pero sí podía sentir su respiración pesada golpeteando su cabello, de pronto los brazos de Ren la apretaron más contra él, a tal punto que estaba segura que un poco más sería suficiente para unirlos por ósmosis, ambos corazones latían desbocadamente—. Es... correcto, es correcto...

— Ren... ¡Vamos Ren, no es gracioso!... ¡Nada Gracioso! ¡Suéltame!...—. Le pidió ella tratando de soltarse.

— No quiero...—. Le contestó él.

— ¡¿Estás despierto?!—. Reaccionó ella, Ren se quejó...

— Uhmmm... no—. Respondió como niño pequeño que se niega a levantarse de su cama para ir al colegio.

Tamao rodó los ojos, la situación era sumamente irónica.

— Vamos Ren, tengo que ir por Horo—. Dijo Tamao tratando de soltarse de nuevo, pero si era posible, Ren la abrazó con más fuerza.

— Nooo quiero...—. Repitió él—. Quiero que te quedes aquí...

Sin poder evitarlo el corazón de Tamao palpitó con suma fuerza al escuchar eso, por dentro llevaba una lucha mental entre la razón y sus sentimientos confrontados a lo dicho por Ren.

— E-Estas tomado... Ren—. Trató de decir ella y en vano luchó de nuevo por liberarse—. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

— ¡Y yo te ordeno que te dejes abrazar!—. Dijo Ren como pudo—. Quiero abrazarte—. Repitió con aire soñoliento, el corazón de Tamao se detuvo.

—¡¿Q-Q-Que...?! ¡¿Q-Qué cosas estás diciendo?!—. Exclamó Tamao alarmada y plantó las manos contra el pecho de Ren tratando de salirse de su alcance, Ren al notarlo y con la sola idea de que "no quería dejarla ir", volvió a jalar de su brazo—. ¡Hey!

Tamao tropezó con la pierna de Ren y perdió el equilibrio, y dado que Ren tampoco estaba muy ecuánime que digamos, sus reflejos no fueron suficientes para evitar que ambos cayeran del sofá hacia la alfombra, quedando nuevamente él encima.

Lo primero que vio luego del impacto pesado de su espalda contra el suelo fueron sus ojos,_ "Ren está ebrio Tamao ¡Está ebrio y no tiene idea de lo que hace!"_, se recordó en cuanto se notó a sí misma hipnotizada por la mirada de Ren; entonces lo sintió "acomodarse", la cercanía y los nervios eran tales que era absolutamente capaz de sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento suyo.

Ren por su parte dudaba si "ESO" estaba ocurriendo o si estaba rotundamente dormido y sumido en el más placentero letargo que el alcohol pudiera ofrecerle.

— _"Ella no puede estar aquí"_—. Pensó Ren, optando por la idea de estar en un sueño, un sueño en el que él tenía el control de lo que sucediera, porque era producto de sus más profundos pensamientos y deseos, ella temblaba, ... ¿Ella temblaba? ¿Su sueño podía temblar?—. Tamao...

— Ren... Ren solo...

— Shhh...—. Musitó él y colocó suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios—. Sueño o no... estás aquí...

— T-Tú...—. Titubeó ella tratando de salir de su alcance, pero Ren presionó sus hombros para abajo tumbándola nuevamente.

Ella giró el rostro para reprocharle, pero la corta distancia entre ambos había sido radicalmente disminuida, la nariz de Ren rozaba con la suya y la expresión en su rostro era por demás desconocida para ella, una expresión tan indescifrable en esos momentos que le hacía sentir algo extraño a la altura del estómago y que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser, era una mezcla extraña de miedo, ansia y... algo muy "poderoso" que sentía que no era correcto en lo absoluto...

_"Ay no... está mal ¡Esto está MUY mal! ¡Tamao reacciona!" _

Quiso entonces empujar a Ren de sus hombros, pero sus brazos no tomaron el suficiente impulso por el cuerpo de Ren presionando el suyo, cuando regresó nerviosa la mirada al frente con la idea de apelar al poco sentido común que tuviera el actor, lo encontró prácticamente respirando de su nariz, con los ojos entrecerrados; pero aún fijos en ella.

_"E-Esta posición... Ren... no"_—. Se dijo Tamao viendo que no podría huir y que solo le quedaba esperar.

— Loco sueño...—. Susurró Ren acercándose un poco más—. Te quiero tanto...

Los ojos de ella, de por sí nerviosos se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía, sólo alcanzó a coger un poco de aire por escasos segundos, hasta que sintió ser besada con mucha suavidad.

No como el impetuoso beso en la fiesta de Hao, que más que beso había sido presionar su boca con la suya, tampoco como el fingido beso del día de su matrimonio, ni como el roce accidental el día de la premiere, esta vez él únicamente había unido sus labios a los suyos, realizando una suave caricia sobre su labio inferior, primero con lentitud, aumentando su ritmo un par de veces más para luego separarse un poco.

— _"Si solo no fuera un sueño"_—. Deseó Ren.

— _" Ren..."_—. Pensó a su vez Tamao, recordando lo que él había dicho,

**"¿Sabes? No tengo... idea de lo que estoy haciendo"**

Entonces añadió no sin cierta tristeza en su mente: 

—. _" No recordarás nada Ren... creerás mañana que esto fue un sueño y... seguro ni siquiera yo estaré en él, no recordarás nada..."_

"Pero tú sí..."_..._ le susurró su conciencia

Ren sonrió porque en su cabeza, aparte de jurar que era un "sueño", comenzaba a ver la imagen de Tamao borrosa de nuevo, sonreía con cierta melancolía pues creía que su alucinación iba a desvanecerse otra vez,_ "una última vez antes de que te vayas"_, pensó el actor acercándose de nuevo.

_"¿A quién engañas?, Si mañana no va a recordar nada... ¡¿Qué más da?!"_, gritó el subconsciente de Tamao.

Por ello, aunque sus labios temblaron, fue ella quien terminó esta vez con el pequeño espacio entre ellos, apenas podía creerse que había tenido el valor para hacer aquello, pero dejó de razonar, y en cambio, cerró los ojos creyendo la sensación en todo su cuerpo como auténtica. La sorpresa del beso inicial apenas y le había dejado sentir a pleno la caricia, en aquella segunda vez la sensación era más intensa para ella, pese al ligero sabor entre amargo y "ácido" en sus labios, y pese a que Ren "técnicamente" estaba ebrio, él resultaba siendo cuidadoso en medio de su vehemencia, o al menos eso creía Tamao.

"_Si fuera real_", pensaron ambos, Ren encantado de que su "alucinación" le estuviera cumpliendo su ansiada fantasía, y Tamao desbordando sus sentimientos en cada caricia, un tercero y hasta un cuarto beso se creaba entre ambos, y cuando por fin se detuvieron, abrieron los ojos al unísono, quedándose en silencio, con las miradas fijas, entrecerradas y brillantes el uno con el otro, el único sonido entre ambos fue el de su respiración, hasta que ... repentinamente y tras una corta sonrisa por parte de Ren, el actor cayó profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.

El lado apenado de Tamao comenzó a mandarle señales de arrepentimiento, pero ella misma se obligó a callarlos, se quedó ahí un rato más, la respiración de Ren chocaba a la piel de su cuello acompasadamente y de no ser porque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer, hubiera visto la pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro varonil.

Llevó una mano hasta sus labios, tocándolos muy quedamente, cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder regresó a su mente, al abrirlos miró unos segundos la cabeza de Ren, con cuidado de no despertarlo rodeó su cuerpo y soltó un par de lágrimas, mismas que no permitió que terminaran su recorrido por su rostro, limpiándolas y enderezándose junto con Ren.

Él protestó enseguida, pero ella se las ingenió para acostarlo nuevamente sobre el sofá, entre triste y resignada, le sonrió con ternura, Ren estaba profundamente dormido y ni cuenta se dio cuando ella tomó una por una sus manos desabotonando las muñequeras de la camisa, desabotonó un par de botones más del pecho, rebuscó sus bolsillos extrayendo la billetera, el celular y las llaves, colocándolos sobre la mesita de enfrente, con mucho pudor y sonrojo extremo, aflojó también el cinturón, así tendría algo de comodidad en lo que cabría. Luego casi de golpe lo cubrió con la colcha.

La idea de pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Ren volvía con más fuerza, de otro modo no podría soportar el tiempo que restaba, no de ese modo... o al menos no sin explotar, se puso de pie enseguida.

— Todo pasará... —. Se dijo.

Ren rumiaba cosas que solo él mismo entendía, Tamao entonces recordó a Horo, llevó una mano a su cabeza, resignada a tener que repetir el proceso con su amigo, esperando claro que todo el tiempo que había ocupado en Ren, Horo se hubiera restablecido un poco para poder colaborar.

— "¡Vaya noche!"

Afortunadamente para ella, Horo fue más fácil de despertar y aunque también estaba muy tomado, al menos no tuvo que cargar demasiado con él; así Horo terminó dormido en el otro sofá frente a Ren, Tamao les miró unos segundos más a ambos tras acomodarlos, suspiró cansada, tanto por el esfuerzo como cansada por pensar.

Y tampoco pudo dormir muy bien en lo que restaba de noche, pensando tanto en Ren como también... en Hao.

_**"Te quiero"**_ había dicho uno... simple, honesto y en pleno uso de sus facultades.

_**"Te quiero tanto"**_, dijo el otro... vehemente, podría decirse que hasta con fervor... "Lo que siempre había querido escuchar"... pero... en estado de semi inconsciencia.

Dos hombres le habían dicho lo mismo en la misma noche, el primero, podía estar segura que lo había dicho sinceramente aún sabiendo que no era correspondido, y el otro... al que ella quería con todo el corazón lo había dicho en estado de semi inconsciencia y muy probablemente sin saber que era ella el destinatario.

Abrazó fuerte su almohada y derramó algunas lágrimas más en ella,

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?,

¿Por qué estuvo destinado que fuera Ren a quien ella encontrara en Seúl?,

¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él en base a una mentira?,

y Hao... Hao, él no merecía no ser correspondido, quizá... en ese momento Hao era la mejor persona que ella conocía, y que tan sinceramente se había acercado a ella para ayudarla y guiarla.

Hao y Ren... ¡Para colmo se supone que eran amigos! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?, casada con uno y pretendida por otro, destinada a separarse de él sin querer hacerlo, cuando todo acabara Hao había prometido estar con ella, apoyarla, ¿Pero a qué costo?, no podía ser tan egoísta tratando de apoyarse en alguien que profesaba sentimientos más fuertes que ella.

De pronto el tiempo que quedaba se volvía cada vez más eterno, cerró los ojos deseando con todo el corazón que el tiempo transcurriera rápido, tratando de imaginarse a sí misma lejos de ese pasado que le había traído amor, sí... pero junto a ese amor muchas penas también...

Aunque... por mucha imaginación que tuviera, estaba segura que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que ella pudiera olvidarse de Ren, no al menos con él existiendo aún en cada rincón de "Paradise".

○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○.◘.○

Se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y escogió su atuendo para salir de "Paradise" todo el día, al bajar encontró a Horo y Ren profundamente dormidos, su amigo roncaba más sonoramente que nunca y toda la sala estaba impregnada de un olor desagradable a licor.

En una situación normal, habría llenado dos cubetas de agua fría y se las habría lanzado a cada uno para luego reclamarles por su actitud; pero luego pensó "Eso haría normalmente, pero ¿Qué debería hacer la ama de llaves de Ren Tao?", entonces desechó la idea de las cubetas de agua fría y se dirigió a la cocina, era muy temprano, casi la hora en la que Ren salía a correr por habitualidad, entonces Tamao se dirigió a la cocina, preparó jugo, la comida, y de paso algún preparado para la resaca. "No estoy exagerando, es lo que cualquier empleado haría por consideración"; se dijo tras sopesar la idea de que volvía a preocuparse por Ren.

— Bien creo que será suficiente—. Se dijo tras dejar preparado el desayuno —. Va a ser muy temprano para ir con Hao... quizá... tome el autobús.

Se quitó el delantal, cogió su bolso y chaqueta que había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina, acomodó después la nota avisando que estaría fuera todo el día y pidiendo encarecidamente que no fueran a buscarla (En término plural para no tener que dirigirse a Ren, aunque específicamente la nota y el pedido eran para él).

No obstante, tras colocar el bolso en su hombro y salir de la cocina, se topó con quien menos quería toparse.

Con apariencia desarreglada, aún portando la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior a medio abotonar, portando un semblante sorprendido de verla estaba Ren, Tamao se quedó quieta en su sitio, frente a frente ninguno dijo una sola palabra por espacio cerca de un minuto.

— "Oh no... Por todos los cielos que no se acuerde nada... ¡No puedo tener tanta mala suerte ni bien empezando el día"—. Pidió Tamao.

— Tamao...—. La llamó él y para Tamao fue como si alguien hubiera dicho "En sus marcas, listos... ¡FUERA!", reaccionó con cierta rapidez, afianzó su bolso luego de carraspear un poco y saludó.

— Buenos días—.Dijo ella actuando con toda la naturalidad que le permitía su nerviosismo—. Dejé...dejé tu desayuno y el de Horokeu en la barra—. Agregó pensando que, tratarlo de "usted", como toda ama de llaves haría, ya sería rallar en lo ridículo ya que nunca lo había hecho—. Ya me voy...

Él la observó pasar por su lado; llevaba su cabello largo atado a una cola alta lo que hacía resaltar mucho sus ojos, ella misma estaba vestida impecablemente y pese a su gran dolor de cabeza no había podido evitar quedarse sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar al verla así. Sin embargo la poca expresividad en sus palabras y que pasara de largo de él con tanta facilidad lo dejaron frío, francamente hubiera sido mejor que no le hablara o que en determinado caso lo golpeara... definitivamente habría causado menor efecto.

— Todavía es temprano—. Dijo Ren girando hacia ella, Tamao se detuvo en su sitio y aunque no volteó del todo, giró su rostro levemente para atrás.

— Lo sé...—. Dijo ella—. Pero ya lo dice el dicho... el que madruga...

— El que madruga encuentra todo cerrado—. Dijo Ren, Tamao terminó por voltear—. No pasan de las seis de la mañana... a esta hora ni siquiera "Hao" está levantado.

— Tengo cosas que hacer—. Replicó Tamao apretando el asa de su bolso con fuerza.

—¡A esta hora no tienes nada que...! ¡AGH!—. Intentó gritar Ren, pero enseguida sintió una terrible punzada en su cabeza, inmediatamente llevó una mano a su frente conteniendo un gesto de dolor, escuchó el sonido de algo caer que en su mente figuró a que Tamao había aprovechado el pánico para salir corriendo—. E-Espera...

Pero en el acto sintió que alguien le sujetaba de los brazos, abrió los ojos y vio que era ella.

— ¡Ren! ¿Qué tienes? —. Preguntó ella preocupada, Ren no supo definir entre su dolor de cabeza aumentado con la voz de Tamao o la sencilla sensación de adoración hacia ese par de ojos rosas que habían abandonado la indiferencia y brillaban de preocupación hacia él.

Se sintió mal por la primera idea que tuvo, "aprovecharse" de la situación y conseguir así que ella se quedara con él, era actor después de todo y fingirse realmente enfermo no sería gran problema.

— Mi cabeza—. Respondió optando por hacer caso de su genial idea.

— Ven..., deberías estar descansando—. Dijo ella pasando el brazo por la espalda de Ren para llevarlo a la cocina—. ¡Eso te ganas por beber como un inconsciente!

— ¿Podrías no gritar? en serio... —. Pidió él, y no tuvo que actuar el dolor en su cabeza, entonces se enderezó un poco obteniendo un crujir de su espalda, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que le dolía—. ¿Qué hice ayer?—. Dijo más para sí mismo, pero Tamao logró escucharle.

— Caíste por las escaleras—. Respondió, colocando a su lado el preparado que hizo para la resaca.

— ¿Qué yo..?—. Repitió Ren y entonces recordó que había querido, en medio de su embriaguez ir a..."Nadar".

— No lo recuerdas—. Dijo ella, _"Ok, afortunadamente no recuerda nada, será mejor así"_—. Bien, ahm... tómate eso, te ayudará con la resaca.

Eso sonaba a despedida, más porque Tamao cogía de nuevo su bolso.

— ¿QUé fue lo que me tomé?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Mucho Whisky—. Dijo ella—. Es natural que te sientas así de mal... tomaste demasiado.

— No estoy seguro de ello...

— ¿Ya qué más da?, te aconsejaría que vayas a dormir, te va a ayudar—. Dijo ella, de pronto su prisa por irse aumentaba.

— "Diablos"—. Pensó él—. Me... me ayudaría más saber lo que dije o hice ayer.

— Nada que recordar Ren... si contamos balbuceos creo que no acabaríamos nunca—. Mintió Tamao—. Cuando llegué Horo y tú estaban en un estado calamitoso.

— ¿En serio solo hice eso?—. Preguntó Ren comenzando a hacer memoria, de hecho no recordaba para nada la aparición de Tamao por mucho que lo intentara, solo tenía un par de imágenes borrosas en la mente que estaba seguro, eran un sueño.

— _"No recuerda nada..._ _al menos eso salió bien"_—. Pensó Tamao.

Sin embargo era obvio que ella había tenido que ver para que hubiera amanecido bajo techo para variar, entonces recordó algunas quejas, la voz de Horo-Horo desligándose de responsabilidad y luego una sensación agradable al estar entre los brazos de alguien— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? no lo recuerdo.

**"Bingo"**, se dijo al verla ruborizarse, haciéndose el desentendido cogió el preparado para la resaca y le dio un sorbo, inmediatamente después hizo un gesto de asco.

— Sabe horrible...

— Es efectivo pese a su sabor... y de paso que te sirva de recuerdo para no volver a beber hasta la inconsciencia—. Dijo Tamao recuperando el habla.

— Te creeré... no quiero sentirme así nunca más en mi vida—. Dijo Ren dando otro sorbo— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Te arrastré literalmente hasta arriba—. Dijo Tamao tratando de sonar impersonal—. Así que... no hay mucho que contar salvo que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— Lo siento—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, perfectamente... y con ánimos de empezar el día, así que... comenzaré—. Añadió Tamao y esta vez caminó con la intención de salir definitivamente.

— ¿Tienes tanta prisa por irte?—. Dijo Ren y ella ahogó un suspiro.

— Sí, al decir verdad sí...—. Dijo ella—. No regresaré a comer así que...

— ¿Qué está sucediendo realmente contigo Tamao?—. Dijo Ren, ella retrocedió un poco.

— Tengo que trabajar.

— No eso... ayer..

— Ren... ya hablamos de esto, no tiene sentido repetirlo, y... será mejor que te acostumbres a que no haré muchas veces el almuerzo, a que... no estaré mucho tiempo aquí—. Dijo Tamao—. Al final se hará todo como debió hacerse desde un principio ¿Recuerdas?, cuando nos cruzábamos por accidente y los únicos reclamos eran sobre si estaba o no lista la cena.

— Porque no es correcto—. Agregó Ren imitándola con cierta ironía.

— Exacto, nuestra antigua forma de ser SÍ LO ES—. Dijo Tamao sin captar el tonito sarcástico.—. Y no te preocupes, aún trato de buscar la forma de ayudarte con eso de la "noticia por noticia", no lo olvidaré.

— Así que has decidido ser como antes—. Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie, y tal como decía la canción, esta vez "Literalmente", a cada paso que daba hacia ella, Tamao retrocedía dos—. Te deseo suerte...

Tamao sintió la boca seca de pronto, la humedeció en vano y aunque todas sus fuerzas le exigían salir del sitio a toda prisa, solo podía retroceder, "Te deseo suerte" había dicho él y así había aceptado lo que ella quería y a la vez temía con todo el corazón, "La lejanía".

_"Ya no queda más qué decir"_, se dijo y asintió hacia Ren, volteando como pudo lista a marcharse, entonces él volvió a hablar, esta vez adelantándose hasta estar frente a Tamao y mirarle duramente.

— Yo no puedo **NI QUIERO** volver a ser el mismo que era cuando te conocí—. Dijo Ren, los labios de ella temblaron—. Sería un intento estúpido...

— Ren... por favor...—. Logró decir ella. ¿No era suficiente con alejarse y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas?

— ¡¿Por favor "qué"?!—. Le espetó Ren, quien no estaba molesto como Tamao creía, sino que estaba dolido—. ¿No estoy accediendo a lo que quieres?... ¿A lo que "es correcto"?

— _"¡No debo decir nada! ¡Esto es necesario para que todo regrese a lo que debe ser!"—. Se_ dijo Tamao y se obligó a no contestar, creyó que Ren no tenía nada más qué decir, pero él no había terminado.

— Así que... si TANTO quieres **"intentar"** regresar al pasado... pequeña tonta, ¡Adelante!, ¡Te deseo suerte...!

— _"Un poco más... vamos, solo resiste un poco más"_—. Se dijo Tamao y no movió ni un músculo de su rostro.

— ¡La VAS a necesitar...!—. Siguió Ren no pudiendo explicarse cómo era que ella se mostraba tan... fría, como si de verdad nada de lo que estaba diciendo le afectara—. Veo que ya has empezado... estás "Intentando"... no pasará mucho tiempo para que no puedas seguir créeme...

— _"Ya casi termina"_—. Se dijo Tamao.

— Y si lo logras...—. Añadió Ren desviando la mirada—... creeré que en realidad nunca te conocí de verdad—. Añadió con toda la intención de ir a refugiarse a su habitación.

Pero sus últimas palabras cargadas de decepción lograron quebrar a Tamao, como no había logrado con todo lo antes dicho, la joven le siguió con la mirada inmediatamente, la "deseada lejanía" se estaba concretizando y contrario a toda la calma que ella esperaba encontrar al final de todo aquello, su corazón se oprimió de dolor, entonces ya no pudo callar más.

— ¡¿Y qué esperas exactamente de mí?!—. Dijo Tamao al no poder contenerse—. ¡Solo...! ¡Solo complicas las cosas...!

Ren obviamente se detuvo.

— Esto debía de ser sencillo—. Dijo ella y no le importó que él volviera el rostro al suyo—. ¡Debía ser sencillo, todo!, al final tú obtendrías tu preciada libertad y yo tendría de vuelta MI VIDA—. Exclamó ella permitiendo un par de lágrimas escapar—. ¡Ese era el plan! ¡No sé cuando cambiaron las cosas! ¡No sé por qué cambiamos! ¡No sé cuando comencé a...!—. Se obligó a callar y tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces, ¿Qué había hecho? la salida estaba clara y ella no debía haber dicho nada, se arrepintió enseguida y trató de marcharse, pero Ren la siguió logrando retenerla de su brazo.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a qué?—. Le preguntó demasiado serio.

— ¡A Nada!—. Dijo Tamao—. Suéltame Ren... lo único que quiero es IRME—.Intentó evadirlo, pero ágilmente Ren la detuvo y la giró hacia sí.

— No... no te voy a dejar, ahora habla Tamao... dime lo que estabas a punto de decir hace un segundo... ¡Dímelo!—. Exigió Ren sujetándola de los hombros.

— Déjame ir Ren...—. Dijo ella en tono bajo y con la mirada gacha

— ¿Qué ibas a decir antes que bajara? Te quedaste callada... ¿Qué ibas a decir?—. Siguió preguntando él.

— Nada...—. Respondió ella—. ¡Nada!

— Uno no se pone así por "nada"—. Dijo Ren, entonces Tamao le miró directamente, solo unos segundos antes de empujarlo lejos de ella y poder... con todas sus letras: ESCAPAR.

Pero Ren tenía otros planes.

Tamao no había llegado a cruzar la primera puerta cuando en el minúsculo recibidor que existía entre ésta y la puerta de salida, Ren logró atraparla colocándola de espaldas contra la pared y con sus dos brazos a cada costado de ella impidiendo su escape.

— Estás con la cantaleta de la "corrección" desde ayer—. Dijo Ren—. No sé qué es lo correcto según tú ni por qué quieres que todo vuelva a ser como "antes".

— E-Eso...

— ¡No he terminado de hablar!—. Reclamó Ren, Tamao emitió un hipido diminuto del asombro—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que sea como antes? ¿No fui acaso un patán contigo?... ¡¿No lo fui?!

— _"Si nada hubiera cambiado, quizá yo tampoco habría visto al Ren que ocultas y estaría a salvo"_—. Pensó Tamao desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres conseguir?—. Siguió Ren—. ¿Qué...?

— _"Dejar... dejar de preocuparme por ti, dejar... ¡De quererte! ¡Olvidarte! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!"_—. Respondió Tamao, pero sus labios se juntaron impidiendo que hablara.

— ¡Habla ahora! ¡No te quedes callada!

— Q-Q-Quiero irme—. Musitó ella, Ren frunció el seño con fuerza y descargó su frustración contra la pared golpeando su puño contra ella, Tamao cerró los ojos del susto.

— ¡Contéstame!—. Dijo Ren

— ¡BIEN!—. Refutó ella llenando su boca con cierto coraje que no sentía en lo absoluto—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar un segundo en lo que sucederá cuando todo esto termine...? ¡¿Lo has hecho?!—. Miró directo a sus ojos esperando una respuesta—. ¿No verdad? ¡Pues yo sí! ¡Muchas veces!... sería ridículo que a las dos semanas de divorciados nos reunamos a almorzar o que pueda visitar a Jun o al abuelo, ¡Como si fuéramos amigos! ¿No?, ¿Qué matrimonio termina así?... por eso hicimos las reglas ¡Para evitar problemas a futuro!, ¡Porque éramos dos perfectos extraños y la idea era seguir siéndolo después de divorciarnos!... ¡Solo complicas las cosas! ¡ME complicas las cosas!, quiero ser práctica y no puedo por tu culpa y ... y... ¡Dolerá más cuando deba marcharme de tu vida!

Al notar la mirada de Ren, si bien no ladeada o gacha, pudo saber que le había quebrado el ánimo lo suficiente como para poder marcharse, y de hecho lo logró, sintiendo el aire mañanero golpear su rostro por la prisa con la que salió y sintiendo un poco de frío en los ojos, "De nuevo quiero llorar", pensó aliviada de haber podido salir y que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Pero no había llegado ni a poner un pie fuera de la puertecilla de madera del cerco de Paradise, cuando la voz de Ren la detuvo.

— ¡¿Y qué si no quiero que te vayas?!

Contuvo el aire inevitablemente.

— ¡¿Qué si no quiero que le alejes?!—. Exclamó Ren desde el marco de la puerta, Tamao abrió la boca anonadada sin llegar a voltearse, sintió de pronto que el tiempo transcurría muy lento, ¿Qué había escuchado?, poco a poco volteó encontrando a Ren con la vista fija en ella, respiraba pesadamente y su seño estaba levemente fruncido—. ¡Respóndeme!

— N-No... ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo Ren!—. Le reclamó ella en cuanto pudo reaccionar.

El sonido de un auto acercándose la distrajo un poco, pero entonces sintió a Ren acercarse y se puso alerta.

— Dime...—. Insistió él, ella hizo ademán de alejarse—... ¡No retrocedas!... Tamao dime... ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero que te vayas?... si tampoco quiero irme yo.

— ¿Q-Que... qué sentido tiene algo como eso?—. Respondió Tamao

— Sólo respóndeme—. Dijo Ren colocando una mano en contrapeso a la puerta de la cerca, el auto se acercaba más—. No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me respondas.

Él colocó su otra mano sobre su hombro, Tamao se encontraba en una encrucijada, ¿Por qué ahora venía con esas preguntas? ¿Por qué?, la mano de él descendió hasta tomar su mano pidiéndole en gestos que se quedara, el ocupante del vehículo terminó por apagar el motor.

— _"Tamao... han pasado más de 3 meses... y no importa si quisieras entender estas palabras con amor... no importa porque sabes que, él no es para ti... porque cuando llegue el tiempo, uno de los dos tendrá que irse, no importa cuánto desee que no suceda..."_

— Disculpen que los interrumpa—. Dijo una tercera voz extraña—. Vengo por la señora Tamao Tamamura, el señor Hao Asakura me ha enviado para su transporte.

Tamao no volteó, fue Ren quien contestó visualmente al chofer que ni enterado estaba de lo que sucedía, únicamente su tino le decía que había interrumpido algo muy íntimo.

— No tienes que ir—. Susurró Ren y apretó la mano de ella con la suya—. Tenemos que hablar, por favor...

— Y-Yo...—. Titubeó ella pero segundos después negó con la cabeza.

— Después puedo llevarte, pero quédate ahora... por favor—. Pidió Ren, pero Tamao se había decidido por mantenerse firme en su intento de lejanía.

— Es... es mejor así—. Dijo al fin ella e intentó marcharse, no obstante Ren no la soltó—. Discúlpame...

Y con ello terminó por quitar su mano de su alcance y subir rápidamente al coche indicando antes "Yo soy Tamao Tamamura", luego solo le quedó ver cómo el auto echaba marcha en retroceso y la mirada de Ren siguiéndola hasta que Paradise estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

— Disculpe señora, ¿Se encuentra bien?—.Preguntó el chofer, pero Tamao estaba como ida, de alguna forma no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Ren, tan expresivos por primera vez hacia ella, tanto que de rara manera se sentía quien deja un cachorrito solo en mitad de la lluvia y en medio de una pista.

El Chofer se hizo a la idea de que no le correspondería en un buen rato, segundos después vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban hasta caer penosas del rostro de su pasajera. En Paradise, Ren no había tenido más remedio que regresar tras su pasos, Horo comenzaba a reaccionar, balbuceando cosas como: _"¿Alguien apuntó la placa del camión?", _ él sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Tamao.

".._**. por eso hicimos las reglas ¡Para evitar problemas a futuro!, ¡Porque éramos dos perfectos extraños y la idea era seguir siéndolo después de divorciarnos**_!..."

— Ella también lo ha pensado así—. Se dijo ya sentado en la cocina—. Tamao...

Cerró los ojos y en medio de sus pensamientos, pensó en las muchas veces en que el que se había marchado era él... pero... si ella había reaccionado así, no podía ser simplemente cuestión de complicarse o no la vida, Tamao no sabía mentir, podía resistir todo cuando viniera encima de ella, pero en vivo y en directo era más transparente que el agua si se le llegaba a observar con cuidado.

_"...quiero ser práctica y no puedo por tu culpa y ... y... ¡Dolerá más cuando deba marcharme de tu vida!"_

— Tamao... ¿Es que tú...?—. Titubeó Ren en su sitio.

Su forma de reaccionar, su insistencia de estar lejos esos últimos días, sus lágrimas, su férrea constancia en decir que estar juntos no era correcto, su repentino interés porque él fuera a buscar a Jeanne, añadido a su interés de pasar más tiempo en su trabajo y por ende con Hao, la forma que tuvo de reaccionar también cuando la prensa reveló las fotografías de la premiere, cuando huyó...

Entonces cayó en cuenta, que todo ese tiempo, Tamao había usado el contrato y las benditas cláusulas para intentar protegerse... podía estar seguro que todas esas reacciones debían responder a algo muy fuerte y a la profunda necesidad de Tamao de auto protegerse de algo que le causaba mucho dolor

— ¿Protegerse... de mí?—. Determinó Ren temeroso de la respuesta a esa pregunta, miró su desayuno intacto, el hambre se había marchado hace mucho, de fondo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Horo que se había vuelto a dormir, definitivamente él no podía quedarse ahí esperando que Tamao regresara, no cuando todo pendía de un hilo tan delgado e incierto.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, apenas había pasado media hora desde que Tamao se había marchado, puesto en pie se decidió a seguirla, Hao no podría entrometerse, después de todo solo sería un marido tratando de hablar con su esposa,... si ella estaba empecinada en retroceder dos pasos por cada uno suyo... entonces él avanzaría cuatro, ya no era tiempo de andar con rodeos.

**o-o**

**o-o**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**o-o**

**o-o**

**Listo!**

¡Cómo están niñas!... les traje el mega capítulo :D ¿Qué tal?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y de veras que las he extrañado mucho, mucho!... me han pasado la MAR! de cosas, por ejemplo, se estrenó la película en la que participé XD me odié XD jajaja no es que la peli esté mal XD pero... no sé, siempre he tenido cierta "cosa" de verme en video XD algo raro tomando en cuenta que a cada rato me graban y me fotografían ... más con lo de teatro y con lo de mi grupo de música XD... en fin XD manías de una!

Segunda cosa, estoy a un mes de acabar clases :D! laaaaaaaaaaaa :D eso me pone contenta :D de veritas :D lalalala... es genial esto de ver mi libertad ad portas, se vienen nuevos proyectos y más tiempo de realizarlos, es bonito... después... ahhhh, con mi grupo de música hicimos un tributo a Evanescence!... quedó genial, (No por ser yo), sino que me divertí mucho :D aparte que siempre me aluciné en algún momento de mi vida cantando las canciones de Amy Lee, así que se cumplió mi alucinación y me dejó feliz, feliz...

Después, bueno, algunas cosas no tan buenas, especialmente a nivel de la irresponsabilidad de algunas personas por aquí, pero nada de cuidado :); eso sí bastantes tareas, trabajos grupales y exposiciones sin contar lo del trabajo... _ casi termino turulaca!... XD

Bueno chicas, ahí me dicen qué tal les ha parecido el capi, por favor si algo es medio confuso me dicen y yo lo aclaro :D, (MILL DISCULPAS POR MI TARDANZA)...un abrazototototote fuertísimo a todas ustedes, miles de gracias por seguir conmigo! las quiero de corazón!..

Un besote!

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

—**Pao-Hale20!**** —**

**o-o**

**o-o**

**REVIEWS****!**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao.-** ¡Hola!, n.n... pues sí, de hecho me gustó mucho la frase y el detalle de que estuviera en latín, :), creo que todos tenemos alguien especial allá arriba y tienes mucha razón en decir que algún día todos nos volveremos a ver, aunque en mi caso igual que a ti, creo que me tomaré mi tiempo para el "reencuentro", n.n tengo mucho por vivir aún, y aunque no lo vea físicamente lo siento en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos :)... y bueno, con respecto al fic, :)... de nuevo y de cliché "Disculpa la demora", mi excusa, la universidad y el trabajo! (otra vez) XD... ahí, este tiempo iba avanzando el fic en la computadora de la oficina cuidando de que no me vieran y de a poquitos xD... pero poco a poco lo conseguí :), de ahí era afinar y afinar hasta que AL FIN me decido a publicarlo!, ojalá te haya gustado cualquier confusión nomás me dices n.n yo te la resuelvo (Dios ya sueno como mi jefe XD)... cuídate mucho :) y hasta la próxima!, besosss! (Gracias por tu review por cierto :D)

**Helen.-** ¡Hey!... pues, ¡muchas gracias!, de hecho sí me siento mucho mejor, (Atareada al borde de la locura _ ..., pero bien XD), me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, y ojalá suceda lo mismo con éste capítulo nuevo, XD que de por sí es más largo que los demás _ , no sé cómo, ni yo me lo explico XD!... y sobre el grado... pues ahí!... ya acabo casi mi camino por la Universidad y de ahí es toodo FULL papeleo u.u, papeleo, papeleo u.u!... (Con lo que me gusta— nótese ironía XD), je... bueno!, n.n... muchas gracias por tu review :), ojalá te agrade el capítulo, cualquier duda nomás me avisas :)... cuídate mucho!, besosss!

**Miss Pringles.-** ¡Hola!... y... pues... ¡Bienvenida como Miss Pringles! XD... me alegra mucho saber que sigues por aquí, como Kristall Blauw o como Miss Pringles, no sé..., igual los dos nombres me parecen dulzones :D.

¿Te pareció largo el capi anterior? XD...¡Imagínate éste :P! jajaa..., ni idea de cómo me sale tanta cosa u.u!... XD yo escribo, escribo, a veces en documentos separados para no confundirme y cuando lo armo... WOW..., Creo que esto será "La historia sin Fin de Pao-Hale20" XD (Awwww "La historia sin fin", amaba a Atreyu y a Falcon XD ¡Qué recuerdos!),

Bueno, bueno volviendo al tema... a mí también me gusta el nuevo Ren, aunque debo controlarme a mí misma para no salirme del personaje en la medida de lo posible u.u! jaaaa, y si te mató su actitud en el capi anterior XD qué tal con el nuevo "beso" XD?... la guerra comienza señoras y señores!... Hao Vs. Ren... (Sin posibilidad de cuartel XD), por esta vez dejé descansar a Anna e Yoh, pero la aparición de Manta le va a complicar la vida a Anna de seguro...

Sobre Pilika, Ahmm no... no atentaré contra el bebé, ese bebé nace porque nace! XD. Ahora sobre Horo... :P bueno, a él le pasan una serie de cosas XD, jajajjaa, creo que en escala le sigue Chocolove en infortunios, al menos Ren no golpea a Horo en la serie como golpea a Chocolove cuando lo saca de quicio (Así como el resto de shamanes XD, mucho abuso en contra del moreno jajajaja).

No te preocupes, XD no eres la única en querer dañar seriamente a Jeanne XD... ¿Merece algo de piedad por su niñez sin amor? :P... bueno, ¿Qué más puedo decir?... solo gracias :D, por seguir con el fic, por dejarme el review y por hacerme pasar un buen rato respondiendo! XD... (Y por el beso embarrado de Nutella también!), Otro para ti!... :)... y un abrazote!, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima! :)

**Stellar BS.-** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!... :3!... Stellar :3 que lindo escribirte de nuevo (me emociono :3), Y ni te preocupes que apareciste con tu Nick normalmente :D, pero igual FFNET se las trae conmigo porque no registra cuando me afilio a una historia u.u a veces...

Owww... :) gracias, y disculpa por mi demora, ya sabes, el binomio de terror , universidad y trabajo, u.u... súmale a eso al "cuco" llamado "tareas y trabajos grupales" u.U!... , de corazón espero que el capítulo presente supla el tiempo de espera, en cierta compensación es largo, con un poco de todo y grandes avances XD... con todo y la madurez de Ren :P (Ya era hora! ), la cuestión es que estoy en miras de dar un giro a la historia :P (mis labios están sellados XD por ahora) ¿Cómo va el medidor entre Ren y Hao ahora?, ¿Qué opinas? XD...

JAJAJJJA xD... Horo y su talento para meterse en problemas XD... no imagino cómo sobrevivió en Australia solo XD,

Si definitivamente a mí también me marcó la infancia la serie, y aunque tardé en darme cuenta del afecto recíproco entre Anna e Yoh XD... me encantó, su manera de preocuparse el uno por el otro es digamos... sutil, pero TAN significativa, en el fic los dos aprenden, uno diría que solo Anna tendría que aprender de Yoh, pero también la cosa va al revés en el fic n.n... creo que eso es lo bonito de tener pareja, osea, no es que uno ame locamente a otro o lo desee locamente, sino que ambos, "de la mano" crecen y se aceptan con sus pasados, sus quiebres sus manías, sus buenos momentos y aprenden a salir adelante :) (owww quiero un Yoh XD o un Hao — ¡Dale con querer lo que una escribe y por aquí NI POR ASOMO HAY PERO NI PARECIDO... -.-!)

Y hablando de chicos... uhm... igual me aburro con MUCHA facilidad de ellos :P!... ¿Qué tendremos XD?... yo creo que no ha llegado aún alguien lo suficientemente interesante para mantenernos pendientes, sobre el muchacho que te conté... dicho y hecho, me aburrió y quedamos como buenos amigos :)!... (Al menos no se perdió la amistad jojo), sobre tu compañero :P Bueeeeeno, con lo del juego de computadora... el muchacho era del tipo moderno? XD... ja, no mentira es broma, y aunque ya superé mi etapa de videojuegos (mentira, tengo descargada mi consola NES xD), Jeje... qué ternurita!..., pero definitivo no el regalo adecuado para encender la chispa de l'amour!, así que... SI... mientras aparezca alguien interesante, seguiré con mi filtro XD.

:P... y ahora, bueno... sí... Ren tiene 22 años :P, pero, aunque no es adolescente, en ocasiones a los 22 tampoco se es demasiado maduro :P, el pobre se enfrascó en su carrera y en Jeanne mucho tiempo, dejó de lado su etapa adolescente y obviamente tarde o temprano tenía que salir, por eso no se sabe comportar respecto a demostraciones de sentimientos, ni sabe cómo expresar lo que siente de manera correcta XD, jajajajajaa, y sobre las hormonas :P creo que ya comienzan a aflorar tu qué dices? XD... encima Horo se le une, menudo par de compinches vine a juntar XD!

Lo repito XD ¡Vejez prematura! XD, eso o es el clon de una cebolla pelada u.U!... por el color y por su cabeza que no es la forma adorable de la cabeza de Ren XD... yo igual veo a Ren hasta con Pilika... o hasta de monje antes que con Jeanne Maiden :S! (Sinceramente Takei deberá esforzarse muuuuuuucho si quiere convencer (ME) con esa pareja) u.U... (Y eso, lo dudo).

Y ahora nuestros PS!

**PS1:** ... ok... ¿WHAAAT? , ¿Por qué?... :(... bueno yo espero que sea solo cuestión de temporada, porque me parece que escribes muy bien :)!, sobre el tiempo te entiendo, pero bueno, todo con calma, nada forzado sale bien :D, sobre mis fics... bueeeno :P aparte de Casi en el Paraíso XD que viene absorbiendo mis años creo ajajaa XD... escribí una historia de "Aquiles", en base a la película Troya, no es un random muy visitado, pero... tenía que sacarme la espinita, amé el romance entre Briseida y Aquiles en esa película,... Uhmm las que tengo completas, salvo una, son las de Harry Potter, pero ya estoy desconectada de ese mundo u.U creo... luego tengo una que otra de Ren x Tamao que van en proyecto, la que te dije de Anna e Yoh XD, la de Jeanne x Ren que siiiiiiiigue en Stand By sin aviso de resurrección por el momento XD y últimamente ando en escenas de fics familiares XD, aún el random no lo diré XD hasta que lo termine y lo apruebe XD. (Todos los últimos sin publicar)

**PS2:** ... sii :D perrito... :D!... ahora el problema es que no hallo pareja para mi bb! T.T... XD jajaja irónico !... ya puse mis avisos!, este hijo mío se reproduce porque se reproduce! he dicho! XD...madre e hija unidas en la causa!... :3

**PS3:** No hacer nada o vivir comiendo, leyendo y durmiendo :D... que bella ilusión para mí en estos momentos T.T!... aunque bueno, sí... supongo que extrañaría mis quehaceres luego de un tiempo, ahm... Estoy ahorrando para comprarme un violín... siempre quise aprender a tocarlo y... no me importa que me digan que hay que aprender de chiquitos! T.T yo quiero y me esforzaré JUM!... además... XD... ni que voy a ser concertista tampoco XD

**PS4:** Romance histórico lo mejor... aunque por ahí los romances con aventura también eh... hace poco terminé de leer "Guinea" de Fernando Gamboa, lindísima! :D no es novela de amor rosa, pero no sé, me encantó, yo creo que nunca se lee "demasiado" :)... mientras más lees más amplías tus horizontes y perspectivas, además que evalúas tus intereses y te desarrollas :D, es fantástico!. (Por cierto te recomiendo "Guinea", muy lindo, aunque crudo).

**PS5:** jajajajjaja XD estábamos ocupadas con los fics en lugar de encontrar la media naranja! :P jajajjaja bueeee... ¡No importa XD!, yo seguiré esperando :P no tengo prisa! ¡Somos jóvenes! :D!, mínimo la mitad de lo que leemos en los fics... u.u!... si se puede! XD deben existir en algún lugar!.

Review largo? ... jajajajaja XD RESPUESTA LARGA dirás :P a mi me emociona esto en serio :P, yo escuchaba al finalizar casi, la canción de Michael Bolton "Love is a Wonderful Thing", creo que describe lo que uno siente cuando se enamora, ojalá algún día lo sintamos; pero de verdad :P

n.n!... bueno yo también ya termino :), un abrazo, un besotototeee :D, ojalá te haya gustado el Capi :) (Y la respuesta al Review XD) jajaja chauuuuuuu, hasta la próxima :D

**Monkey D. Azusa.-**... o.O!... ¿acepto? jajajaja naaa mentira XD pero, ¡Qué ternura :3!, que linda :D... en serio n.n muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto :)... siii lo sé me demoro a mil, pero no es aposta! soy víctima de las circunstancias XD!... un capi largo en compensación al tiempo :), (Espero que sea suficiente compensación) XD, bueno :P querías acercamiento ... así que... ¿Qué tal el que tuvieron? XD, obvio que hubiera sido mejor que fuera sin bebida de por medio, pero hay que entender a Ren, es hombre... y... encima estaba celoso XD... bueno ¡Algo es algo XD!, sobre Yoh y Hao, :P creo que aún dejaré la duda XD, estoy trabajando en ello, pero lento cual tortuga y cada que mi Jefe no me ve XD (Si, avanzo en la oficina también XD).

Chocolove... Chocolove, en sí el personaje no me cae mal XD! pero en este fic si XD (En general a todos creo) jajaja, creo que lo uso más para llenar vacíos que otra cosa, es mi instrumento _ ! XD... Horo, owww Horito :) le tengo cariño igual, en serio, aunque no se note por toodo lo que le hago pasar al pobre XD, sobre Jeanne... bueno... ¿Se merece algo de piedad ahora que se conoce algo de su niñez sin amor?... lo dejo a discreción del público...

jajajajjaja XD ¿Tú también insultabas a Bi en la pantalla? XD jajajjaa, mi mamá y yo éramos metidas en nuestra cama con nuestro pop-corn en mano y diciéndole hasta de lo que se iba a morir por tarado! XD...

Sobre el bebé de Pilika... Uhmm, XD hay que darle su tiempo :P! tiene que seguir desarrollándose aunque, bueno es obvio que va a traer complicaciones, pero de que nace, NACE!. Solo me queda decir, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! ... Y por cierto, no me aburro para nada leyendo reviews!, menos contestándolos XD!, muchas gracias por tu paciencia :), ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado :D, besosss! hasta la próxima!

**Hayari.-** ¡Hola Hayari! :)... jeee, muchas gracias n.n!, pues por aquí todo ajetreado por mi vida, pero estoy bien :D... ¡Qué linda!, gracias por decirlo, me colma de mucha alegría saber que cuento con ustedes :). ¿Tú como has estado? n.n!... jejeje, ni te preocupes, aunque los reviews son mi felicidad, también lo es saber que siguen con la historia y que me tienen paciencia con las actualizaciones :3.

¡Qué gusto que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo! n.n!... en esta oportunidad me vine con emociones encontradas y algo más de "acción" (Ojalá no me haya pasado considerando el rate :P), de nuevo vuelvo a escribir de todos excepto de Yoh y Anna, por ahora los dejo descansar, n.n... sobre Jeanne, bueno, no fue precisamente a un bar pero XD... en fin..., ¿Algo de piedad a su infancia sin amor?, pobre XD, en medio que no me cae bien, tenía que hacer saber por qué ella es... como es XD, se ha dado cuenta que todo el mundo avanza y la deja a ella detrás, aún no acepta que en la vida real (aunque sea un fic) **"o avanzas de la mano con el mundo o el mundo seguirá avanzando sin ti"**, y como no es una persona muy estable pues... eso va a causar que sea una molestia seguida hasta que entienda.

Hao, Hao, Hao... :3, es un encanto, ya quisiera yo que me consolara él :3, Tamao es una despistada hasta que los hechos se encuentran ya... prácticamente en su nariz y con cientos de luces de neón alrededor, si Hao no se hubiera confesado, ella seguiría conforme con seguir "confundida" y listo, aunque creo que ella VIVE confundida XD, y no creas... Hao SI le quiere robar ese beso, pero, es un caballero ¿Qué le hace? XD... no puede con su genio.

Mucho lío si mezclo a Horo de nuevo, pobre, le daré un descanso (creo...), además le prometió a Pilika no entrometerse hasta estar seguro, o al menos no decirle nada a Tamao hasta estar 100 % seguro, de Anna, bueno, pierde la manera fría de actuar cuando se trata de algo que tenga que ver con Yoh, Horo era una amenaza para su secreto a primera vista y ella hizo lo que le convenía, deshacerse del problema XD... ya verá Annita cuando descubra la cercanía de Horo con Ren y Tamao.

Sobre la historia de Yoh y Anna, no... la saco de mi cabecita únicamente, no del dorama, en el dorama la manager del protagonista no tiene demasiada participación ni menos es tan astuta como Anna, el protagonista le tiene cierta consideración, pero en el caso de Anna, ella impone respeto XD, tampoco hay un fotógrafo estrella en el dorama original y menos un romance de la manager, ni hablar de alguna relación entre la manager y Hao, el pasado de Yoh es la clave de todo, eso es todo lo que puedo adelantar n.n!, poco a poco voy tejiendo mi trama lalala :D, nomás espero no confundirme XD, si me confundo avísenme XD. Sobre Yoh, bueno... él NUNCA puede enojarse demasiado con Anna, ni tampoco por mucho tiempo, no puede ni queriendo... (Que conste que ya lo intentó XD, aunque no sé si suceda lo mismo cuando se entere de tooooda la verdad)

Bueno yo espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, (Bueno si fue mucho, pero ojalá no se haya sentido tanto y que el capi lo compense :O), bueno, no me queda nada más que agradecerte de nuevo, :) muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos... tienes razón, "ya falta poco" :D.

**PD1:** Pues muchas gracias de nuevo n.n!... así quisiera escribir en mi trabajo y que me resultase tan entretenido XD, pero es más complicado, po eso amo los fics! XD... qué bueno que te gusten mis fics, me honra mucho.

**PD2:** Fred y George eran LA dupla, u.u... ese será mi rencor eterno contra Rowling creo... ando inactiva en los fics de HP... para escribir de ellos creo que tendría que desconectarme de SK... XD o termino haciendo Crossover XD... SK y HP... creo que hay algunos, pero no me lo alucino o.o!...

**PD3:** Vacaciones! :D yo quierooo :D, :O... supongo que cuando actualice ya estarás en clase de nuevo, ánimo, sé lo que es estar saturada, pero cuando esa etapa pasa, una respira y hasta el aire huele más bonito créeme XD, más puro! XD... una siente que está respirando por primera vez! XD, ya quiero terminar! 30 días! 30 días :D! ¡Si se puede! ¡Sí se puede... :3! XD, mucha suerte también para ti :)... échale ganitas :D.

Besossssssss, hasta la próxima y gracias por el review! :D

**momochanx6.-**Momo te volviste a cambiar de Nick? XD... jajaja, ya sé que dije que "pronto" actualizaría, pero ajetreos por aquí... ajetreos por allá!... XD ajetreos nunca faltarán :/... en fin!, por fin actualicé :); ojalá eso cuente y en serio lamento mucho la tardanza... owww, que linda, siento haberte preocupado :), pero todo bien eh :) yo atareada hasta la médula, pero bien gracias a Dios.

Me alegro mucho de que pueda llegar a inspirarte :), en serio han sido lindas palabras de tu parte, te lo agradezco con todo el corazón... Sobre el dibujo, me encantó, ya te lo dije, lindo, lindo, lindo :) yo a veces trato de dibujar XD pero siempre tengo que dejarlo a medias por el tiempo u.u!, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Momo, de corazón espero que a tí te esté yendo muy pero muy bien :D, un abrazo fuerte a la distancia, ojalá hayas disfrutado de la actualización n.n... (Por cierto... epa!, ojalá que te hayas curado de tu gripe, si no es así, persiste hasta eliminarlo, una gripe mal curada suele ser peor eh! ojo!)... besssooooos :) hasta la próxima!

**Carito 3:** ¡Hola! y bienvenida al fic :)... ¡Qué alegría recibir una nueva lectora!, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encantó, en especial porque intuyo que has de ser de España?, yo tengo familia directa allá por Palma de Mallorca, me recordaste a mis sobrinos que quiero tanto :), ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic!, me honra mucho que sigas la historia y que me tengas paciencia con las actualizaciones, lamento mucho mis tardanzas, no lo hago adrede ni por causar ansiedad o expectativa, palabra de honor!, ojalá el capítulo que traigo hoy compense la espera :D, un abrazo a la distancia :)... besosss cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario!... ¡Los mejores deseos! ¡Hasta la próxima!.

**WINRYKOIEDWARD.-** ¡Hola, hola! :D... ¡Qué bueno!, Bienvenida al fic :D!, te agradezco muchísimo el que me hayas dejado tu comentario, me llena de alegría saber que a las personas les gusta mis historias :), en particular, muchas gracias por expresarlo. ¡Wow! 2 años!..., que lindo que decidieras reiniciarte en el mundo de los fics y escogieras el mío :D, gracias por la preferencia, discúlpame la demora por favor, ojalá la entrega haya sido satisfactoria y compense la espera :), de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, besoss! cuídate mucho :)... hasta la próxima n.n!

**Tamy-chan.-** ¡Hola Tamy!..., jooo, pues muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capítulo, no te preocupes, igual agradezco de corazón que me dejaras tu comentario, así que sin problema ^.^!

XD... no lo creo, XD bueno, creo que eres la primera en decir la relación del título con el capi :P, jejeje, bueno :P no revelo todo del pasado de Yoh XD porque en su pasado está el meollo del asunto :P!... ooootra vez las dejo en ascuas ^.^!, jejeje... con Anna es otro personaje con el que trato no "salirme de las casillas XD"... es decir, ella puede ser romántica pero en la medida en que su carácter se lo permite, (Y ojo que únicamente es capaz de hacerlo con Yoh XD), me imagino que tanto en la serie como aquí se da esa situación, Anna lo flaquea "a veces" con Yoh, y en la serie asumo que debe sumarse al tema de "Sensibilizar" a Anna, su hijo.

jeje, Escenas románticas pidieron XD... escenas románticas traje :P mínimo por mi demora creo n.n!... ojalá haya sido de tu gusto, jaja, yo me divertí haciendo las escenas de Horo, pobre de todo le sucede, digamos que el carácter de Horo es medio "Novelero", es decir, antes de ir a lo concreto se va a hacer un mundo de algo sencillo, para él la situación es que Hao engaña a Tamao, que ella no está segura con él y más, porque Horo ha tomado partido por Ren, para mí que Pilika pareciera que le va al team Hao, aunque también simpatiza con Ren. (Hermana de Horo-Horo tenía que ser XD)

jajaja, si tienes razón, ya era hora que Ren tomara decisiones XD, mucho paño tibio toda su vida, el asunto es que el que lo hizo primero fue Hao XD, eso medio desquició a Jeanne, ahora encima lo hace Ren, conclusión... ella va a loquearse XD (más), que ella madure creo que va a estar en chino, pero como tampoco planeo que se muera en un accidente de tránsito ni nada por el estilo, creo que la haré madurar... (Eso sí...Le va a doler más que a Ren)

n.n! no te preocupes, review corto o review largo, los aprecio mucho por igual, de veras, n.n. ojalá que el capi te haya gustado discúlpame la demora por favor, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo n.n!, un abrazo enorme!, cuídate mucho ¡Que todo te esté yendo de maravilla!, ^.^ ¡Hasta la próxima!


	72. Hagamos memoria

**CAPÍTULO LXXII****: "Hagamos memoria"**

.◘..◘.

Ó

.◘..◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘.

Ó

.◘..◘.

Fue realmente bochornoso.

Nunca le había gustado recibir un _"Te lo dije"_, y tuvo que aguantar paciente, mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar la lluvia de _"Te lo dije"_ de parte de su padre en cuanto le pidió ayuda con la fianza.

Afortunadamente gracias al "aguante", no tuvo que soportar las 24 horas reglamentarias en prisión, una vez solo, en medio de Okinawa (Otra vez), regresó al lugar donde había sido capturado; y aunque obviamente no iba a trasgredir nuevamente las cámaras de la ciudad, ideó otra forma de búsqueda.

Cuando terminó de diseñarla quiso darse al menos una docena de cabezazos con el poste de luz más cercano, ¡En serio! a veces la desesperación podía volverlo a uno totalmente un IDIOTA... ¡Mira que ganarse tremendo problema y encima darle santo y seña a su padre de dónde se encontraba por no usar el cerebro!...— _Irónico_—.

— OK... con esto se supone que bastará—. Se dijo ya más tranquilo luego de haber habilitado la página de búsqueda de Yoh en la web, es decir ¿Quién no usaba la web?, tarde o temprano alguien que hubiera visto a Yoh o incluso **el mismo Yoh** daría con su página de búsqueda ¡Y asunto acabado!

Luego de ello se dirigió al primer hotel que encontró, todo el ajetreo de la semana más lo ocurrido ese día lo tenían exhausto, a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue revisar si había algún resultado, pero su página, aunque había tenido visitantes, no había tenido éxito.

— _"Un día,... solo ha pasado UN día, Manta no seas paranoico"_—. Se recordó a sí mismo, dándole por primera vez la razón al dicho que decía: _"El que espera, DESESPERA"_.

Revisó su equipaje, al menos la policía había tenido la decencia de no incautar absolutamente nada, aunque claro, todo tuvo que pasar por "Estricta revisión", todo salvo su computadora, pero en fin... daba gracias a sus ancestros porque su preciada carga estuviera completa.

Y no era que su mochila de viajero resultara un tesoro de la nación, pero al menos para él, el baúl que llevaba consigo como equipaje, (Bastante notorio por cierto), contenía algo que bien podía ser muy valioso, DEMASIADO, para su amigo Yoh.

Se había prometido no abrirlo, es decir, cuando lo encontró en casa del Señor Miyajima y que éste antes de marcharse le dijera _"Puedes quemarlo, no me importa"_; pero aunque pudo abrirlo y ver su contenido, por alguna razón no lo hizo, y lo que agregara Miyajima padre después:

—_"Ese pedazo de basura ya no me importa... nunca tuve nada y ahora que Yoh se ha marchado ya no me importa"_.

Aquello le hizo saber que lo que fuera que contuviera el baúl debía de ser muy importante para su amigo.

Por eso decidió buscarlo, para darle el baúl, que según él recordaba de su infancia, Yoh jamás había podido tocar, claro que la otra razón para buscarlo era para informarle que su padre había sido embargado y se había marchado de la ciudad hacía unas semanas.

Realmente creyó que lo que contenía el baúl era muy importante, un gran secreto o un tesoro invaluable, sin embargo cuando su padre pagó la fianza y él estuvo frente a los oficiales de policía se dio cuenta que su "preciada" carga solo eran muchos papeles, algunos animalitos de peluche, un cascabel extraño, fotografías y otros.

— Quizá mi padre tiene razón y tiendo a ser muy apresurado a veces—. Suspiró Manta y miró de nuevo el baúl.

Ok... _**"LA policía"**_ había roto el candado, _**"LA policía"**_ lo había abierto primero, técnicamente _**NADA**_ estaba en el lugar donde debía estar, ¿Qué de malo podía haber en revisar un poco?

— Sí... después de todo me la debe... no podría enojarse conmigo—. Dijo Manta antes de decidirse a poner el baúl sobre la cama y sentarse tras él.

Con su curiosidad innata aumentada al 100 %, metió la mano al baúl y sacó al azar lo primero que encontró, una especie de "Cosa" malformada sucia, y algo deshilachado.

— Uy si... gran tesoro—. Dijo Manta y justo cuando iba a guardar la "Cosa" notó un grabado en él, ya por el tiempo algo ilegible, pero que estaba lo suficientemente completo como para adivinar que decía.

_"Amigo"_

De pronto la "_**Cosa**_" no era más la "Cosa", recordó lo que era casi inmediatamente al leer esa inscripción de letra infantil... _"Amigo"_ había escrito él aquél día que conoció a Yoh Miyajima, y aunque técnicamente no había sido un buen inicio, dado que el susodicho le pegó fuertemente con su pelota en la cabeza, fue el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Luego claro de una pelea, reclamos por haberlo golpeado y disculpas por parte de ese extraño niño que nunca había visto, así fue como terminaron conversando, él aprendió a patear la pelota, aunque a cambio Yoh no aprendió (Por mucho que intentó) a cuadrar esquemas estadísticos.

— _Eres muy raro—. Le dijo Yoh cuando él trató de enseñarle estadística como "agradecimiento" por enseñarle a patear la pelota, solo tenía en ese entonces 7 años e Yoh tenía aproximadamente 10._

— _Lo correcto es decir "gracias", no decirles a las personas que son "raras"—. Le corrigió él algo ofendido—. ... así no vas a conseguir muchos amigos eh..._

— _Da igual, estoy acostumbrado—. Dijo Yoh como si nada._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que da igual?—. Dijo él, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que los niños fueran tan apáticos._

— _Así es, papá dice que no me hacen falta... como a él, dice que yo debo ser como él...—. Añadió mirando a la nada—. Que solo nos basta tenernos a los dos... _

_A Manta eso no le pareció correcto, y estuvo a punto de decir que el padre de Yoh estaba reverendamente loco, pero se contuvo, y siguiendo su buen corazón sentenció._

— _Yo no lo creo así...—. Dijo él atrayendo la atención de Yoh._

— _Da igual... yo nunca tuve amigos—. Dijo Yoh._

— _Bueno, ya tienes uno Yoh—. Le dijo Manta y entonces buscó en su mochila hasta dar con un marcador—. Y para que no te olvides..._

— _Eres raro Manta... —. Dijo Yoh al verlo, pero cuando leyó lo que él escribía por primera vez se rió sinceramente—. Jijiji... pero creo que "raro" comienza a agradarme._

— _A mí también Yoh... a mí también..._

Escribió... la palabra _"Amigo"_ en el balón antes inflado, solo _"Amigo"_, porque no importaban sus nombres ni de dónde venían, solo importaba el hecho de que se habían conocido y habían decidido desde ese día que serían siempre eso... amigos.

— Quizá esto sí guarde "tesoros"—. Dijo Manta mirando con cierto cariño al balón desinflado que se había atrevido a llamar "Cosa".

Luego lo dejó a un lado y ya con mejor ánimo siguió buscando, habían fotografías, muchas de ellas recortadas, en algunas pudo identificar al padre de Yoh, pero en la mayoría figuraba una mujer muy hermosa, de piel muy blanca, mirada generosa y largo cabello negro, siempre vestida con kimonos por lo que pudo deducir que se trataría de alguien importante.

Recordó entonces que Yoh le había mencionado una vez que su padre le había prohibido merodear en el baúl, pero que había hallado la fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa, que posiblemente traía malos recuerdos a su padre.

_"Esta debe ser aquella mujer"_—. Pensó Manta observando una de las tantas fotografías rotas o partidas a la mitad.

Le dio la vuelta a cada una; pero la escritura en muchas era ininteligible, en otras, solo restos o pedazos de fechas, hasta que por fin dio con una fotografía entera, _**la misma mujer**_, y al reverso al fin más que una fecha...

**"Mi querida Keiko... Mayo 1986"**

— Debió o debe de ser alguien muy importante para que guardaran tantas fotografías...—. Determinó Manta al revisar que casi todas eran de la misma mujer en años y edades distintas. Metió la mano de nuevo y sacó un gran fajo de cartas en sus sobres rasgados—. Ok... una cosa es ver lo que está a disposición, pero las cartas son algo muy privado ¿No?

Dejó el fajo sobre la cama como si estuvieran infestados de peste, se dispuso a guardar todo lo que había sacado, y cuando quedaron solo las cartas otra vez se les quedó viendo como si los benditos papeles le susurraran tentadoramente: "Léenos... léenos..."

— S-Solo... una... no va a hacer daño a nadie... ¿O sí?—. Se dijo antes de coger una carta al azar, abrirla y comenzar...

Estaba dirigida al señor Miyajima.

_"Querido Hiro.-_

_Mis cartas no han sido lo suficientemente continuas, estoy muy atareada en éste último viaje, la semana pasada llamé a tu casa, pero tu madre me dijo que habías ido a apoyar a tu padre en la oficina, así que... ¿Ya eres todo un hombre de negocios?..._

_Mi querido, querido amigo, te extraño mucho, en especial nuestras pláticas en el jardín, desearía que el tiempo fuera más corto al igual que la distancia, no es fácil hacer amigos nuevos y tampoco creo encontrar a nadie como tú, me alegra mucho recibir noticias tuyas y el hecho de que ya estés sentando cabeza es positivo, te felicito... tengo mucho que contarte, en especial una casi discusión que tuve con mi padre._

_Oye, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos pusimos a adivinar figuras en las nubes?, daría todo lo que tengo ahora por regresar a esos días, creo que no existe en el mundo cosa más feliz para mí que pasarla con mi mejor amigo._

_Te quiero mucho, cuídate ¿Sí?, _

_Keiko"_

— Es esa mujer de nuevo, y el señor Hiroki la conocía, eran amigos... —. Dijo Manta y casi sin querer cogió otra carta, la que tenía fecha posterior.

_"Querido Hiro_

_¿Darías asilo a un alma fugitiva?, no te alarmes, pero como van las cosas en casa, creo que el hecho de que escape de ella será inevitable tarde o temprano, he vuelto a discutir con mi padre sobre ese asunto del que te hablé..."_

— _**¿Asunto?**_—. Repitió Manta y entonces tuvo que resignarse, era imposible entender una secuencia de cartas si se leían en desorden, debía ir por el inicio si es que había decidido enterarse.

Antes de la primera carta que había leído habían siquiera otras 10, leyó cada una y concluyó que aquella mujer se llamaba Keiko A., que nunca completaba su apellido, que tenía una relación de amistad con el señor Miyajima, que encima el señor Miyajima había sido una persona adinerada de joven y de muy buen status social.

¿Cómo había terminado entonces... así?..., Keiko A. le describía en sus cartas como una persona muy adepta al deporte, muy inteligente y creativo, y el señor Hiroki Miyajima que él conocía no tenía nada que ver con el que Keiko A. describía, el que él conocía era un señor desaliñado, algo descuidado de peso, eso sí muy alto, de mirada dura, trato nada amable con las personas, incluyendo su hijo, que realizaba trabajos esporádicamente y solo cuando era necesario.

— _"Bajo qué circunstancias el padre se Yoh habrá terminado así"_—. Pensó Manta sintiéndose algo culpable por estar invadiendo su privacidad... pero... ¡Qué rayos! el señor Miyajima había dicho que ese baúl ya no le importaba más, así que ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Ya con las ideas claras en su cabeza siguió leyendo hasta dar con el "Asunto" que Keiko A. había mencionado en una de sus cartas, al parecer la joven sí era de una familia tradicional y además muy bien posicionada, y el "Asunto" por el cual había mantenido una discusión con su padre fue la decisión de éste de comprometerla en matrimonio, como solía hacerse en las familias tradicionales.

Entonces comprendió el sentido de la carta que le obligó a revisar las anteriores...

_"... he vuelto a discutir con mi padre sobre ese asunto del que te hablé, por eso es que mi madre también ha prohibido cualquier visita masculina a la casa, piensa que mi negativa a acceder a los deseos de mi padre se debe a un enamoramiento, pero tú sabes que no es cierto, es... simplemente que no deseo casarme, y menos con alguien que no conozco... que nunca he tratado en mi vida ¡Y que encima está emparentado conmigo!... creo que mi padre está llevando las tradiciones demasiado lejos, no sé qué hacer Hiro, lo único que puedo plantearme en medio de este callejón sin salida es huir... sé que si decido hacerlo tú me ayudarás ¿Verdad?, eres mi mejor amigo, solo a ti puedo confiarte todo lo que me pasa._

_Hiro aconséjame... ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Keiko. A."_

Y entonces el tenor de las cartas de Keiko fueron cambiando, a medida que Manta leía, podía notar el cambio brusco de una joven con ilusiones, sueños y mucha alegría, a las de una joven con preocupaciones, miedo, e incluso desesperación ante un inminente matrimonio concertado, en una de las cartas leyó que "El señor A." a quien Keiko denominaba como su padre había echado de su casa al señor Hiroki cuando intentó hablar con él de algo que Keiko no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, pero que por lo que leía en la carta: _"Había causado demasiado revuelo"_

_"... Mi único contacto contigo es ahora Daisuke, el pobre nos conoce de niños y conoce que no hay ninguna malicia en nuestra comunicación, me ha comentado que vio a mi padre muy enfadado luego que hablara contigo, ¿Qué pasó Hiro?, papá está furioso, mi madre no soporta que te mencione; pero ninguno sabe decirme por qué ¡Nadie quiere decirme nada! ¡No aguanto esta incertidumbre Hiro!... ¿Qué ha podido ser tan malo para poner así a mis padres? ¿Estás bien?, por favor... respóndeme pronto._

_No importa lo que sea... recuerda que yo soy y seré siempre tu mejor amiga._

_Keiko A."_

Luego cerca de 3 cartas de fechas seguidas en los que aparentemente el señor Hiroki no había respondido a Keiko, la última de ellas contenía literalmente el pedido de "Perdón", por parte de la joven dirigido al señor Miyajima, por ella, Manta supo que la familia del señor Hiroki dependía directamente de la familia de Keiko, y aunque no se ponía absolutamente nada sobre aquello "TAN" terrible que le había dicho Hiroki al Señor A, éste había arremetido contra la familia Miyajima sin ningún miramiento.

_"Hiro_

_Ahora entiendo por qué no has respondido mis otras cartas, has de pensar que soy terrible por lo todo lo que seguramente has de estar sufriendo, pero querido mío, no sabía nada ¡Lo juro! ¡No tenía una sola idea de lo que papá había hecho con tu familia! ¡Y lo siento tanto!, he hablado con él, pero no quiere aceptar una palabra mía, no quiere que te mencione, ¡Si al menos supiera por qué!_

_Hiro... por favor no me niegues, eres mi mejor amigo, por favor... quiero ayudar, pero no puedo si no sé qué es lo que debo arreglar, te lo suplico dímelo, el viejo Daisuke está presto a ayudarnos, me dice que te da mis cartas, ¿Por qué no me contestas?, Hiro... ¿Acaso me odias?, mi padre ha sido injusto con el tuyo al despedirlo así ; pero... si al menos supiera qué ha sucedido podría desmentir todo, podría convencer a mi padre y hacerle ver que nada de lo que piensa es verdad._

_Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes..._

_Por favor, respóndeme._

_Keiko A."_

— Entiendo, el padre de Keiko despidió al padre del señor Hiroki, por la fecha... Yoh aún no había nacido, y el señor Hiroki no tendría más de 25—. Dijo Manta tratando de unir cabos sueltos, pero aún le faltaba mucha información.

Y lo peor era que quedaba solo una carta.

— Ok... ya llegué hasta aquí, NI LOCO ME DETENGO—. Se dijo el curioso Manta y cogió la carta que seguía en fecha a la que había terminado... la carta databa de un año de distancia con la anterior.

_"Querido Hiro._

_No supe más de ti en todo este año, papá descubrió que Daisuke me contactaba contigo y mandó al pobre anciano a trabajar a nuestra casa de campo, afortunadamente me he encontrado con él en las últimas vacaciones, me ha dicho que de vez en cuando te ve y aunque no ha querido darme más detalle me ha prometido que te hará llegar esta carta._

_Al menos si no vas a escribir de vuelta, solo quisiera saber, aunque sea por medio de Daisuke, que no me odias, porque yo te quiero mucho, no me cansaré de decirlo, eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes? han pasado muchas cosas desde que dejé de verte, papá insistió mucho en lo del matrimonio y aunque me negué rotundamente por más de medio año, no tuve opción cuando tuve de visita a "mi prometido" y sus padres._

_Me costó mucho creer en serio que papá saltaría la barda del lazo sanguíneo, es decir, concertar un matrimonio dentro de la familia, por mucho que se trate de un primo e generación, pues.. ¡No quita que sigamos siendo familia!, papá lo justificó con decir que no habrá "Problemas genéticos" y mamá como siempre lo secundó._

_Confieso que mi intención cuando nos presentaron fue la de ser lo más antipática posible para hacerlo desistir, solo que no conté que mi "Primo-prometido" tenía el mismo plan que yo, los dos estamos en contra de este matrimonio, así que eso nos convierte en aliados secretos en contra de los deseos de nuestros padres, ¿Sabes?, no es tan malo como creí, me ha propuesto fingir que aceptamos el compromiso, pero daremos tantas largas a fijar una fecha que tarde o temprano nuestros padres se aburrirán y entonces uno de los dos podremos romper el compromiso culpando al otro... Mikihisa es muy astuto, él dice que le gusta usar la psicología inversa, y vaya que ha funcionado._

_Él es muy agradable de hecho, es muy inteligente, le agrada estar en medio de la naturaleza como a mí, cuando platicamos en el jardín no hay quien nos detenga, a veces me recuerda a ti... aunque creo que hay cosas que solo compartiré contigo, nuestros recuerdos de niñez no serían reemplazados por los que estoy formando con Mikihisa, creo que él es otra etapa, ha venido a ganarse mi amistad muy rápidamente, en verdad lo aprecio mucho y se ha hecho parte de mi vida en tan poco tiempo y con tanta facilidad que no estoy segura a ciencia cierta si quiero que salga de mi vida como habíamos acordado. _

_Va totalmente en contra de todo lo que he pensado, pero... creo que me estoy enamorando de Mikihisa, y lo digo sin saber exactamente lo que digo, porque sabes que yo no me he enamorado nunca, lo que siento por Mikihisa es diferente, es decir... no es como el cariño que siento por mi padre, o por el que siento por ti que eres mi mejor amigo, es muy similar, pero a la vez es tan diferente, es tan nuevo y... no lo sé, creo que no estoy segura y me apresuro al decir que me he enamorado, solo sé que... me gusta, y no él en sí sino estar con él, me siento protegida, es... gracioso, pero lo que pensé que me iba a desagradar me ha terminado gustando demasiado, por ejemplo, a veces cuando nuestros padres están como moros en la costa, Mikihisa toma mi mano hasta que ellos se van, luego hace alguna broma y me suelta, últimamente he deseado que no me soltara... ¿Eso es correcto considerando que sigue siendo mi primo?_

_Hiro, en verdad me gustaría tenerte de vuelta, me hacen falta tus consejos_

_Te extraño_

_Keiko A._

__

…

_PD. Te envío una fotografía para que conozcas a Mikihisa, obviamente no le he dicho que te la daré, pero contigo no tengo secretos."_

— Mikihisa y Keiko...— Se dijo Manta y acto seguido se puso a buscar la "Fotografía" que Keiko mencionaba en su carta de entre las muchas que el señor Hiroki guardaba en el baúl.

Una tras otra, muchas cortadas, otras partidas a la mitad, generalmente solo estaba Keiko, una que otra de fecha anterior a la aparición de Mikihisa en la que aparecía el señor Hiroki. Manta se quedó bastante sorprendido de ver al señor Miyajima en su versión joven.

Simplemente no parecía ÉL, sino el que Keiko describía, incluso hasta la expresión de su mirada era activa y amistosa, no amargada y huraña como la que él había conocido, _"¿Qué había podido suceder?", _ dejó la fotografía a un lado y siguió buscando, prácticamente sacó todas las cosas del baúl, no solo fotografías, sino una pequeña caja de madera que dejó a un costado pendiente de revisión, más papeles, escritos contables, un portafolios viejo y empolvado que contenían dichos escritos, viejos cassettes de música y... nada más.

Suspiró algo decepcionado, pero entonces se percató de un escondrijo dentro del baúl, metió la mano y encontró una tela de paño que envolvía algo, una cajita pequeña contenía un anillo simple de plata que tenía una vieja y casi ilegible inscripción que decía "Siempre te amaré" en el mismo paquete estaban unos recortes periodísticos y luego un "Papel" doblado en mil.

Fue el pequeño papel el que escogió revisar primero, al desdoblarlo con cuidado vio que era una fotografía bastante maltratada, pero completa, aunque ajada en algunas partes a consecuencia de los forzados dobleces.

— Keiko—. Reconoció Manta en la mujer de la fotografía, la misma que tenía un semblante totalmente diferente, no solo era más madura que en las otras fotografías, sino que sostenía con cuidado las manos de otra persona que Manta no había visto en ninguna otra imagen, la de un hombre de mirada profunda y gentil, con expresión seria e imponente y a la vez con semblante tranquilo, vestido tal igual que ella con ropas tradicionales y con el detalle de tener el cabello bastante crecido.

¿Por qué le era tan familiar?... volteó la fotografía y leyó en una esquina, la misma letra que había escrito todas las cartas que había leído, la letra de Keiko dibujando dos nombres y una fecha.

_**"Mikihisa y Keiko... Enero 1988"**_

— Así que él es Mikihisa—. Se dijo Manta mirando de nuevo al varón en la fotografía, no dejaba de resultarle extrañamente familiar, entonces dejó la fotografía y cogió los recortes de periódico.

Grande fue su sorpresa al leer 3 titulares, con diferentes palabras, diferentes colores, diferentes tipos de letras de imprenta, pero con similar mensaje.

— ¡Mikihisa y Keiko se casaron!—. Exclamó Manta—. ¿No que eran primos?... vaya...

Entonces miró el anillo. ¿Por qué tendría un anillo así el señor Miyajima? ¿Qué relación tendría con esa mujer ahora? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan amargado?, miró las fotografías en los recortes, la boda había sido en Mayo de 1988, podía verse a mucha gente en el matrimonio y en medio de ellos a la joven pareja, Keiko lucía radiante de la mano de Mikihisa, y él tenía una expresión tan apacible y satisfecha de sí misma que daba a entender que era un hombre que había conseguido tenerlo todo.

De pronto en una fracción de segundo, la ágil mente de Manta encontró un ligero parecido entre el rostro de Mikihisa junto a Keiko y...

— Yoh...—. Musitó y de pronto sintió la garganta seca, si se ponía paranoico de nuevo bien podía decir que Mikihisa sí se parecía mucho a Yoh, el cabello tenía el mismo color, al igual que la piel, soltó inmediatamente esos papeles y fijó la mirada en la pared lisa de su habitación—. No, no... de nuevo estoy paranoico... ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?!

El parecido entre ellos era notable, pero... IMPOSIBLE, quizá... y sólo quizá, el señor Miyajima era pariente de Keiko A., se planteó Manta, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza, ¡El parecido era con Mikihisa y no con Keiko!... comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

— ¡Será mejor que guarde todo esto y deje de pensar tonterías!

Entonces metió las cartas nuevamente a su sitio junto a las decenas y decenas de fotografías guardó también los recortes periodísticos, los metía casi frenéticamente como si de un momento a otro alguien pudiera hacer acto de presencia y descubrir su indiscreción.

_"La conciencia Manta, a eso se le llama CONCIENCIA" _

Repentinamente su celular sonó, dándole un susto de muerte y provocando que diera un GRAN brinco sobre su cama provocando que algunos de los objetos por guardar cayeran, entre ellos algunas cartas que se desperdigaron por el suelo.

—¡Rayos!— Maldijo Manta tratando de buscar el celular y a la vez levantar las cartas, en su apuro y turbación empujó sin querer algo con su pie, luego atinó a coger algunas cargas y con la otra mano coge el celular antes que dejara de sonar.—. ¡Oh Genial!—. Se dijo al reconocer el número.

Ahí seguía una laaaaaarga sesión más de "Te lo dije Manta" y "¡Regresa a casa ahora mismo!", por parte de su padre, "plática" que terminó en una segura pelea y en la férrea decisión de Manta de seguir buscando a Yoh y la del señor Oyamada de no prestar más auxilio a su primogénito hasta que volviera al redil paterno.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡No me ayudes! ¡Puedo valérmelas por mí mismo!—. Dijo Manta enfadado.

— ¡¿Oh sí?!... ¡Vamos a ver qué tal te manejas sin tu tarjeta de crédito!—. Dijo el señor Oyamada a gritos, Manta palideció un momento y se hizo una pausa innecesaria.

— ¿Oh sí?—. Imitó Manta cuando su ágil cerebro encontró una solución—. ¿Te olvidas del fideicomiso de mamá a mi nombre?... descuida papá, estaré perfectamente bien... ahora si no hay nada más importante que tengas que reclamarme... adiós... tengo un AMIGO que buscar.

— ¡Manta! ¡Manta Oyamada no te atrevas a colgar ¿Oíste?! ¡Soy tu padre y...!

— ¡Adiós papá!—. Dijo Manta al speaker del teléfono antes de colgar y poner en silencio el celular.

En verdad agradecía con toda el alma ser mayor de edad y que su madre le hubiera dejado el fideicomiso, nunca antes lo había usado, pero ya era tiempo... sonrió... ya podía imaginarse la rabieta de su padre en la oficina, luego miró las cartas que quedaban en el suelo.

— AH... ¡Qué desastre!, por suerte no hay nada que se rompa—. Se dijo Manta cogiendo las cartas que quedaban en el suelo y dejándolas en el baúl para luego cerrarlo.

Decidió que era mejor dejar de esculcar en lo que no le pertenecía y mejor concentrarse en la búsqueda de Yoh. Miró su reloj de muñeca... apenas las 10 de la mañana... chequeó de nuevo la página web que había creado, en la que encontró solo un "Ow... espero que lo encuentres, está muy simpático, ¿Tiene novia?", tras lo cual Manta creó un filtro especial de información para evitar más de esos comentarios.

— No es una página web de opinión—. Refunfuño Manta luego de cerrar su portátil y suspirar desanimado.

Incapaz de quedarse quieto en esa habitación, cogió su mochila... definitivamente su primera parada sería el banco... sacaría algo de dinero y continuaría de trotador de caminos, Okinawa era muy grande y si conocía a Yoh, con su afán de buscar paisajes especiales, no le quedaba de otra que buscar cada rincón de la ciudad y sus exteriores... _"Ese hombre encontraría especial una bolsa volando en el aire"_; se dijo algo irónico.

— Ahhh ok... ciudad ahí voy—. Dijo Manta antes de salir.

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Si no fuera porque olía a rayos, ni se habría molestado en bañarse, de hecho en esos precisos momentos, suponía que estaba haciendo _"Lo que un hombre enamorado hace"_, eso era: estar decidido a ir por Tamao, más cuando saliendo de su habitación se topó con Horo-Horo, quien había escuchado toda la plática entre él y la joven pelirosa, con su colaboración supo que no solo necesitaba explicarse a Tamao, sino que también requería con urgencia unas cuantas explicaciones sobre la noche anterior.

_"Horo-Horo a veces podía ser muy útil"_, pensaba mientras conducía, definitivamente sin su "intromisión" él no tendría ese nuevo brío para conducir hasta la compañía de Hao. Después de todo soportar cerca de 45 minutos seguidos al peliazul habían valido la pena...

— _Por si no te enteras, ERA tu oportunidad—. Le recordó cada 5 minutos durante la media hora de desayuno—. Eres Taaaan lento... —. Mencionó al final, colmando de paso la paciencia de Ren_

— _¡Déjate ya de murmullos!—. Exclamó Ren golpeando el vaso vacío contra la barra—. Te escuché perfectamente las primeras 20 veces ¿BIEN?_

— _No debiste dejarla ir._

— _¿Y qué sugerías, "genio"? ¿Traerla a rastras?—. Ironizó Ren._

— _Simplemente no dejarla ir... —. Dijo Horo—. En serio Ren... eres MUY lento, TAN o MÁS lento que la misma Tamao... ustedes solo "actúan" cuando de emergencias se tratan._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Bueno, a diferencia tuya, yo sí me acuerdo de lo que vivo aun estando algo bebido—. Dijo Horo—. Tú ayer te caíste por las escaleras, yo no sé de dónde ni cómo, pero Tamao apareció dispuesta a "rescatarte", la hubieras visto... estaba realmente desesperada... ja... apuesto a que de ninguna otra forma ella te hubiera tomado en sus brazos como lo hizo... yo me hubiera reído a carcajadas de no ser porque apenas y sentía mis músculos._

— _¿Que ella qué?—. Preguntó Ren tratando de recordar, pero más allá del golpazo todo estaba nublado.  
_

— _Insisto en que eres lento...—. Dijo Horo bebiendo un poco más de jugo—. A ver te explico... de la nada tú quisiste "nadar", solo que a diferencia de mí, tu no calculaste que la mitad de tu cuerpo estaría adormecido por el alcohol... así que te caíste._

— _ESO SÍ LO RECUERDO ¬¬!...—. Espetó Ren indignado._

— _Añade a tu descripción, que aparte de NO recordar lo que importa, SÍ te acuerdas de detalles insignificantes—. Comentó Horo muy suelto de huesos como si le dijera a Ren que estaba yendo a comprar el pan._

— _¿Quisieras ir al grano por favor?... mi paciencia está AL - LÍMITE—. Refirió Ren enfadado, Horo apenas y abrió un ojo perezosamente._

— _A eso voy...—. Dijo Horo—. La cuestión es que mientras rodabas por las escaleras, no sé cómo... pero apareció Tamao cual vendaval en tu auxilio... créeme, normalmente ella se suele preocupar por toooodo el mundo, pero la conozco, ahí... hay algo._

_Ren desvió la mirada, en serio trataba de recordar lo dicho o hecho esa noche, pero nada, por mucho que se esforzaba, lo único que podía obtener era un MÁS dolor de cabeza._

— _Sin contar cómo se esforzó por llevarte arriba...—. Agregó Horo._

— _Sí, eso me lo dijo ella... no recuerdo nada...—. Musitó Ren, pero entonces cayó en cuenta—. Oye un segundo... ¿Tú viste que ella me estaba arrastrando?..._

— _Ahm... Sip...—. Contestó el despreocupado peliazul—. Bueno, no precisamente arrastrando, de hecho te tenía sobre ella, pero..._

— _Es decir, estabas despierto—. Acotó Ren._

— _Ajá..._

_Y ¡ZAZ!, Horo acabó con un chichón en la cabeza._

— _¡OYE! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—. Reclamó Horo-Horo indignado por el golpe que acababa de recibir._

— _¡Estabas despierto y no hiciste nada!—. Reclamó Ren._

— _¡¿Nada de qué?! ¡Rayos, me dolió!—. Se quejaba Horo frotando su cabeza—. ¡Qué agresivo eres!_

— _¡Al menos debiste haberla ayudado!—. Dijo Ren._

— _¡Perdóname la vida!—. Ironizó Horo—. No sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta hacer de mal tercio._

— _¡Se pudo haber lastimado, inconsciente!—. Siguió Ren._

— _¿Hoy se quejó de algo?... no lo creo Ren... ¡Además créeme, nunca he visto a nadie salir lastimado solo por escuchar una sarta de cursilerías!_

— _¿Qué dijiste?—. De pronto Ren se detuvo, por alguna razón el corazón también detuvo su palpitar normal, Horo aún frotaba su cabeza y le miraba algo resentido, pero al final terminó rodando los ojos al ver el estado de pasmo del actor._

— _A ver, comenzaste a decirle muchas cosas... yo obviamente me hice el dormido, verás... tenía la esperanza de que por fin te decidieras a ser honesto, y el que yo estuviera de espectador no deseado solo haría que Tamao se avergonzara y terminara por frustrar el momento... —. Dijo Horo y le miró algo irónico—. Pero hombre... ¡Te dedicaste a decir una sarta de cursilerías y nunca fuiste al grano!_

— _¿Q-Qué... qué fue lo que dije?—. Preguntó Ren sintiendo de pronto la boca seca._

— _¿En verdad no recuerdas nada desde la caída?—. Preguntó Horo, comprendía que por tanto alcohol la memoria estuviera un poco nublada, pero no completamente NULA._

—_"No quería que te fueras"... "No tiene que ser incorrecto"... "Lamento haberte lastimado"... "Por eso... entiendo que siempre... retrocedas dos pasos... a cada paso mío"—. Comenzó Horo con todo y poses dramáticas más pausas teatrales._

_A cada frase Ren se ponía más pálido._

— _¿Continúo?—. Dijo Horo divertido con su pequeña venganza privada, Ren estaba lívido._

— _¿D-Dije todo eso?—. Tartamudeó Ren._

— _Sí y como siempre te fuiste por las ramas... la frase era, "Tamao, me enamoré de ti", simple, conciso y al grano...—. Dijo Horo—. Ahora que... no sé qué habrá pasado cuando llegaron a la sala... Tamao se demoró bastante en regresar por mí, y aunque técnicamente estaba despierto, estaba muy adormecido como para poder subir por mi cuenta._

"_¿Qué pasó arriba?"... Ren se quedó en silencio tratando de forzarse a recordar, pero nada... nada salvo imágenes borrosas, se dirigió entonces hacia la sala tratando de captar algo, lo que fuera, el sofá donde había pasado la noche, aún la almohada estaba ahí, había algo de arena en ella._

"_Arena"_

_El primer recuerdo acudió, él siendo acostado en ese sofá, frente suyo una imagen borrosa, luego el recuerdo vago de alguien tocando su cara, inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta la mejilla y en el acto recordó su voz._

_**"No quiero pensar en nada de lo que has dicho, porque mañana seguramente no lo vas a recordar... no vuelvas a tomar así nunca más ¿Bien?"**__—. Aquella imagen cobraba nitidez por momentos y ahora estaba seguro de que se trataba de Tamao. _

_A partir de ese momento se llenó de incertidumbre, de esa forma, en la forma en la que él ahora sabía __que era un recuerdo__, había comenzado su "sueño"... eso quería decir que... _

— _Tengo que salir de aquí—. Musitó Ren y cogió sus llaves._

— _Oye ¿Adónde vas?—. Preguntó Horo—. ¡Recordaste algo! ¿Verdad que sí?_

— _Voy a buscar a Tamao—. Respondió Ren y salió corriendo._

— _¡Oye! ¡Al menos dime qué recordaste!—. Le persiguió Horo hasta casi la salida—. ¡Ren!_

_Pero el actor ya se había marchado._

— _Menudo desconsiderado—. Farfulló Horo viendo como el auto salía echando polvo—. ¡Espero que esta vez hagas algo bien ¿Oíste?!_

Para esas alturas, había decidido dejarse de "paños tibios", ir "despacio" solo significaría darle más ventaja a Hao y terminar por perder a Tamao, por eso mientras conducía, llamó a Anna, avisando que demoraría en llegar a Kyo's Management, y luego a una conocida tienda en espera de un favor que deseaba llegara antes que él a la compañía de Hao.

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana, se había cerciorado que la servicial Mimori llamara personalmente a Kyo's Management y asegurarse que Ren no se encontraba ahí, luego ella misma se pudo a llamarle al celular, pero él no contestó.

_"Ah Ren, no vas a escapar de mí"_—. Pensó Jeanne tras el décimo quinto intento de comunicarse con Ren, y ya en el extremo de su desesperación tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió directamente a "Paradise", recordaba perfectamente el camino.

— Aún si no lo encuentro... la encontraré a ella—. Se dijo la joven Maiden pensando en Tamao.

Sus planes primigenios eran encontrar a Ren y conseguir su preferencia de nuevo, si Tamao Tamamura estaba en medio, bien, MEJOR, podía ver con sus propios ojos cómo Ren pasaba de largo de ella, todo tenía que regresar a la normalidad, TODO.

Con esa idea fija llegó a la casa, con toda su elegancia en uso bajó del coche y fue directamente a la entrada.

Tocó cerca de 4 veces sin que nadie contestara, hasta que a la quinta vez escuchó una voz diciendo: "_¡¿Quién?!_", ella se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder con un: "_¿Se encuentra "Tamao"?_".

— ¡Un segundo!—. Dijo la misma voz que no terminaba por reconocer—. ¡Espere...!

— ¿Cómo que espere?...—. Reclamó Jeanne.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Pase entonces está abierto, ya lo alcanzo!—. Dijo la voz y ella no esperó doble aviso para entrar.

Todo lucía tal y como recordaba de su última visita.

— ¿Ren?—. Llamó, dejando su bolso sobre el sofá, comenzaba a impacientarse. Entonces escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

— ¡FIUU!—. Dijo aquella persona que salió del pasillo, vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura—. ¡No hay nada que una buena ducha no solucione!... bueno, ahora sí, ¿Qué es lo que...?—. Dijo Horo, más cuando tuvo su atención fija en "la visita", los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

Y la "visita" tampoco estaba muy tranquila que digamos.

— ¡¿TU?!—. Dijeron ambos a la vez—. ¡¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?!—. Exclamó Jeanne.

—_"¿Por qué precisamente cuando tengo resaca?"_—. Imploró Horo a los cielos, ya seriamente estaba planteando el hecho de que en los reinos celestiales a "alguien" ÉL no le caía NADA bien.

— ¡Es propiedad privada y... y...!—. Seguía Jeanne—. ¡Cúbrase, impúdico!

— Oiga, la que está invadiendo propiedad privada es OTRA—. Respondió Horo, avanzando a propósito en la sala, Jeanne huyó hasta el otro extremo del sofá—. YO, para su información "princesita", soy un HUESPED aquí.

— ¡Mentira!—. Acusó Jeanne—. ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

— POR FAVOR HAGALO—. Dijo Horo tumbándose en el sofá y cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza ante el atónito, algo ruborizado, y escandalizado semblante de Jeanne—. Podría empezar por explicarles cuando ellos lleguen ¿Qué es lo que hace usted en la casa de una pareja **CASADA**?

— ¡Es usted…! ¡Un…! ¡Un… un indecente, un... un majadero, un... un patán y... y...!—. Reclamó Jeanne y le arrojó una almohada de sala directo al vientre— ¡...y cúbrase le dije! ¡Y además lo que YO haga no es SU problema!

Horo rió de buena gana mientras dejaba la almohada en su sitio.

— ¡Ni mis ancestros lo manden! y para su información me llamo Horokeu Usui... ¿Ok?, yo no la he insultado así que será mejor que no comience usted… ¡Qué manía de andarme tirando cosas!—. Dijo Horo sentándose y cruzando una pierna sobre otra mientras estiraba sus brazos a sus anchas, Jeanne trataba de desviar la mirada, pero muy a pesar suyo el muy indecente se exponía de esa forma que...

— ¡Ya basta!... ¿Pero qué pretende?—. Reclamó ella caminando hacia el otro extremo.

— ¿Yo?... Nada... simplemente fui a tomar un baño, y ahora pretendo secarme al "natural"—. Dijo Horo muy suelto de huesos, llevando a propósito una mano al nudo de la toalla.

— ¡Ni se le ocurra hacer...!

— ¡Por favor...!—. Dijo Horo poniéndose de pie y adoptando una pose más seria.

El cabello azul cayó libre, estaba algo crecido y el hombre tenía una buena figura, Jeanne estaba inquieta, es decir, cuando conoció al "tipo", tenía una ridícula banda en el cabello que le hacía lucir —literalmente— una "cabeza de cepillo", además de su atuendo TAN pasado de moda que le hicieron lucir HORRIBLE, ¡Y ahora prácticamente el tipo no tenía nada más encima que una toalla húmeda! eso y esa mirada tan... intimidante en la cara.

— ¿Qué busca aquí?—. Dijo Horo—. Le advierto que si quiere problemas los va a encontrar... empezando por mí...

— ¿Qué dices?—. Logró decir ella.

— Vino aquí y permití su entrada sin saber quién eras, solo porque preguntaste por Tamao... CRASO error mío—. Dijo Horo—. No tiene nada que hablar con mi amiga... así que lo voy a sugerir** una vez**... no se meta con ella.

— ¿Qué?... también te enamoraste de la cándida Tamao ¡Únete al club!—. Respondió Jeanne soltando un repentino enojo que no pasó desapercibido por Horo-Horo.

Jeanne odió esa mirada analizadora, más aún la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara del peliazul.

— Y la sugerencia también va respecto a Ren... —. Dijo Horo—. No sé qué es lo que pretende... pero tal y como dije en el taxi la otra vez... ella es la esposa y usted la amiga... ubíquese señorita, por el bien de todos, hasta del suyo...

— ¿Cómo se atreve?—. Dijo Jeanne terminando con la distancia entre ellos—. No tiene derecho a hablarme así, ni mucho menos a "sugerirme" NADA...

Horo mantuvo la mirada al frente mientras ella hablaba, y entonces miró para abajo, Jeanne era más pequeña que él y le daba gracia su pose "altiva" en esos momentos.

— La sugerencia está dada... "pequeñita"... —. Dijo Horo con voz profunda y algo ronca que logró ponerle los pelos de punta a Jeanne—. No haga que se convierta en una advertencia y menos en una amenaza... porque la cumpliré

— Acuérdese bien de sus palabras...—. Farfulló Jeanne—. Veremos cuánto dura de "huésped" en esta casa en cuanto le diga a Ren la forma en la que me ha tratado, a mí me basta una sola llamada... ¡Se va a arrepentir!

— Ahm... francamente lo DUDO—. Dijo Horo muy tranquilo—. Es más... llámelo ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—. Musitó ella incrédula.

— Que lo llame, ya que tiene TANTO contacto con él... llámelo, quiero verlo...—. Dijo Horo cruzándose de brazos.

Jeanne tembló y sacó el celular, Horo le miró suspicaz mientras ella le miraba tensa y enfadada.

— No tengo por qué demostrarle nada—. Concluyó Jeanne y guardó el celular, Horo rió por lo bajo.

— Si ha olvidado el número con gusto puedo llamarlo yo—. Dijo Horo tentando la suerte, Jeanne ensombreció el gesto—. A mí no me temblará la mano, lo aseguro...—. Agregó mientras caminaba tranquilamente al teléfono fijo, Jeanne se alejó de él en cuanto pasó por su lado cual si tuviera la peste.

— No voy a olvidar la forma en que me ha tratado—. Dijo Jeanne sujetando con fuerza su bolso, Horo le miró entre divertido e irónico mientras la veía voltearse para irse.

— ¡Será mejor...!—. Exclamó cuando ella estaba a unos pasos de la puerta—. Será mejor que lo que no olvide, sea lo que le he "sugerido"... "señorita", y aunque ahora mismo no lo crea, también lo digo por su bien.

— Ahora debo entenderlo como una amenaza, supongo...—. Dijo Jeanne con voz oscura, Horo bufó irónico y cansado.

— Ni yo la conozco ni usted a mí... no me ha hecho nada que merezca una amenaza mía—. Dijo Horo—... aún—. Agregó mientras dejaba el teléfono—. Mientras no se meta con los míos, ni les cause mal... seguiremos como hasta ahora... siendo dos perfectos y sobre todo "armoniosos" **desconocidos****.**

— Horokeu Usui... — Dijo Jeanne sin voltear y ahogó un pequeño bufido—. Ya vas a darte cuenta... que Jeanne Maiden no ha nacido para ser una "desconocida" para nadie.

Y salió.

El comentario que había hecho, estaba dirigido únicamente al hecho que ella ya no iba a mantener un perfil bajo en toda aquella situación, claramente había reconocido en Horo-Horo a un rival para sus intenciones, y así se lo había querido hacer saber.

Aunque ni siquiera la orgullosa Jeanne había podido evitar pensar en ese peculiar encuentro con el extraño hombre de cabello azul... ... una vez, era coincidencia, como el improvisado "rescate", dos veces era casualidad... como ese extraño encuentro con el hombre recién salido de la ducha en el lugar menos pensado... pero tres veces... tres veces ya era simplemente capricho, y aunque... ese "altanero" de Usui, era… pues… "atractivo" (Cosa que jamás admitiría ni bajo amenaza de muerte), el "capricho" jamás se daría por parte de ella... NUNCA.

Horo se quedó pensando unos segundos luego de su marcha, en verdad no comprendía a esa muchacha, aunque asumía que tenía la misma edad que él, a su opinión ella se comportaba peor que puberta entrando a la adolescencia, lo cual le quitaba totalmente el atractivo...

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en ello, esa princesita engreída era un dolor de cabeza latente, nada más verla no sólo tuvo mala espina; sino que recordó todos los golpazos que le dieron por intentar ayudarla, luego los gritos y los colgadores volando... y aquella sutil frase que le había puesto los nervios de punta.

Esa chica había ido allá con alguna mala intención, podía olerlo... la cuestión era, que él podría proteger a Tamao de ella, pero no a Ren, el actor tenía que actuar por su cuenta, ordenar su vida y dejar en claro su posición ante la loca, ante el jefe "mujeriego sin confirmar" de Tamao … y ante la propia Tamao.

— Por tu bien hazlo pronto picudito...—. Dijo Horo a la nada—. ...creo que "Jeanne" esta vez va a ser algo más que una pequeña molestia.

Por el bien de todos, la situación debía definirse YA.

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Tamao llegó un poco más tranquila a la oficina de Hao, aunque su aire a tristeza era difícil de disimular, tal como lo captó Kotaro y después Hao al verla; Tamao por su parte fue con la idea de que escribir podría bloquear o ayudarla a bloquear el cúmulo de sentimientos que querían embargarla, sin embargo olvidó el pequeño detalle de que Hao podría ponerla nerviosa.

Así lo comprobó Asakura cuando le preguntó algo al azar, una pregunta tonta como _"¿Qué tal si practicamos paracaidismo desde este piso?"_, y ella respondió neutra y ausente un: _"claro, lo que digas"_.

— Tamao ven conmigo—. Dijo Hao y ella le miró confusa mientras él caminaba hasta una esquina en la misma oficina, entonces lo vio abrir una puerta que ni siquiera ella sabía que existía, Hao le miró amable y sonrió.

Algo apenada asintió y lo siguió, detrás de aquella puerta se hallaban unas escaleras, pared a la derecha y únicamente los vidrios a la izquierda que le daban total vista, sin soporte alguno de la tremenda altura en la que estaban, obviamente no pudo evitar el vértigo, para cuando miró a Hao él ya le esperaba al tope.

Apresuró el paso tratando de no mirar al exterior y cuando llegó con Hao, se vio a sí misma en una especie de "altillo", bellamente iluminado de forma natural con una pequeña salita.

— Hay reuniones de negocio que precisan de un ambiente así—. Dijo Hao al verla mirar con curiosidad todo el sitio—. Parece la sala de una casa, la idea es que sea acogedora... algunos empresarios son sumamente tradicionalistas.

Tamao entonces miraba una pequeña fuente tradicional, en la que caía una chorrera de agua sobre un bambú hueco que al llenarse chocaba con una roca, repitiendo el circuito una y otra vez, alrededor de éste algo de vegetación.

— E-Es muy bonito—. Dijo ella.

— La constitución es armoniosa... personalmente solía escaparme aquí cuando me encontraba preocupado o muy saturado—. Dijo Hao—. Me ayuda a relajarme.

— Comprendo por qué...—. Dijo ella, el ambiente en verdad era muy armonioso y relajante.

— Espero que aquí podamos hablar, lejos del ambiente en que soy el Jefe y tú mi escritora favorita—. Dijo Hao con amabilidad, Tamao inevitablemente se sonrojó al recordar lo que le había dicho el día anterior—. Te has puesto nerviosa...

— N-No... Y-Yo...—. Titubeó ella, entonces Hao se acercó un poco y le levantó el rostro suavemente con la mano, ya que hacía poco solo miraba el suelo—. P-Por favor...—. Musitó ella apartándose con delicadeza

Él sonrió con cierta melancolía, aunque Tamao no lo vio.

— Disculpa—. Dijo Hao retrocediendo un poco—. Sin querer creo que te he puesto en una situación difícil.

Ella regresó la mirada apenada, Hao entonces miraba hacia las amplias ventanas, pensativo y con extraño pesar brillando en sus orbes oscuros.

— E-Es que yo...—. Dijo ella—. Hao... yo no sé... no sé lo que... lo que debo hacer o decir... yo...

Hao regresó su mirada entonces, atrapando la suya, Tamao tembló inconscientemente ante la intensidad que expresaba pese a lucir _"a simple vista"_ muy tranquilo y sereno como siempre, era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba ese tipo de estremecimiento con Hao Asakura... tan pronto como su cuerpo reaccionó, lo que algunos llamarían "corazón", contra atacó y recordó a Ren.

_"¡¿Qué si no quiero que te alejes?!...Dime... Tamao dime... ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero que te vayas?... si tampoco quiero irme yo"._

Parpadeó entonces regresando a la realidad y como vía de escape se sentó, saliendo así del control que ejercía la mirada de Hao en ese momento; sin embargo la tranquilidad que había querido ganar no duró mucho, pues Hao se sentó cerca y contra todo pronóstico colocó su mano sobre la que ella tenía sobre el sofá.

— Ayer lo que te dije fue cierto... —. Dijo Hao mirándole intensamente—. Te quiero... por mucho tiempo me he debatido conmigo mismo por este sentimiento, pero... fui sincero...

— H-Hao... y-yo...

— Por favor espera... déjame terminar—. Pidió él—. No sé si estuvo bien decírtelo... supongo que... solo quise que supieras que... no estás sola, que... no importa lo que suceda... yo permaneceré contigo.

Ella miró a sus ojos, se sentía descorazonada, Hao hablaba con ella como si estuviera enterado absolutamente de todo, incluyendo el contrato, pero bien sabía ella que los únicos que sabían de ello eran Horo-Horo y Pilika, ¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella?, se sintió mal al sentir ligera desconfianza, una duda más que falta de confianza en realidad, ya que Hao, de todas las personas que conocía, era de la que menos podía desconfiar.

— No tienes que responderme nada—. Dijo él de pronto al ver su expresión confundida, le sonrió intentando reconfortarla—. Yo no quiero ser un problema más que tengas que resolver... yo... solo quiero estar contigo, sin deber de por medio, sin que te sientas obligada a nada... tan simple como eso.

— Hao yo...—. Musitó ella, tenía ganas de llorar.

— En toda esta transición, ¿Me dejarás estar a tu lado?—. Preguntó él acunando su mano entre las suyas, la primera lágrima resbaló.

Ella no dijo ni sí, ni no, sin embargo tampoco alejó su mano de él, lo que Hao interpretó como tácita aceptación. Después regresaron a sus quehaceres, Hao se comportó como siempre que pasaba una buena temporada, Tamao se mostró tímida al inicio, pero al verlo tan natural no pudo menos que tranquilizarse y comenzar a participar más activamente de su charla, que iba sobre temas desde algún negocio pendiente de Hao hasta los avances del guión de ella.

De vez en cuanto mientras él hablaba, ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, pensaba en él y pensaba en Ren, francamente no quería imaginarse la reacción de Ren si supiera los sentimientos de Hao, _"¿A quién engaño?, se enfadaría seguro, pero no por mí o por celos... más bien pensaría que he sido yo la que ha provocado a Hao para fastidiarlo a él"_, se decía alejando de sí cualquier fantasía suya de Ren en estado de celos.

Luego miraba a Hao, escuchaba lo que decía sin escuchar realmente, estaba sumamente distraída, _"Destino... ¿Qué clase de destino es el mío entonces?"_, se preguntó, _"Amo a quien no me ama y quien me ama solo puede ser mi amigo... ¿Por qué?... ay... esto es muy complicado"_

— ¿Y qué tal si Mina esta vez sí se gana la lotería?—. Propuso Hao, afortunadamente esta vez ella sí escuchó.

— ¿No es un poco irreal?—. Dijo ella tratando de sonar segura, como si hubiera estado prestando atención todo el tiempo, su mente se enfocó en Mina Tsuruga, su personaje ficticio—. Además eso solucionaría solo unos cuantos problemas... quizá le traerían más, sin contar con los impuestos a pagar al Estado.

— Quizá... en eso te apoyo, a veces el dinero solo trae complicaciones e irónicamente te aleja de lo bueno de la vida—. Respondió Hao.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó de pronto Tamao, Hao rara vez expresaba tristeza, y al decir aquello su mirada se había tornado muy melancólica.

Nuevamente él la miró, algo curioso.

— ¿Por?

— Me pareció que... no, olvídalo, seguro imaginaciones mías—. Dijo ella volviendo sus manos al teclado.

— Soy curioso... vamos, dímelo—. Dijo él insistente.

— Nada, solo... solo luciste triste unos segundos—. Dijo ella—. Cuando dijiste que el dinero solo trae complicaciones.

Hao abrió los ojos un poco, apenas habían sido segundos los que su mente lo transportó a una etapa solitaria de su vida, su niñez y luego a Ren Tao convirtiéndose en su primer y verdadero amigo, estaba seguro, no habían sido más que escasos segundos y ella se había dado cuenta que estaba afectado.

—Bueno...—. Comenzó él adoptando su postura segura—. Contrario a lo que muchas personas piensan, demasiado dinero trae demasiadas responsabilidades, no todo es comodidad, a veces... puede acercarte a malas compañías, alejarte de tu familia y volverte insatisfecho.

— Hao... pareciera que las conoces—. Dijo ella más como un comentario para sí misma que para él, pero Hao pudo escucharla bien.

— Demasiado bien—. Dijo él—. Por eso trato de mantenerme en equilibrio... rodearme de personas leales es difícil, pero he aprendido a reconocerlas, y agradecer por su cercanía—. Clavó los ojos en ella sonriendo discretamente al causarle un ligero sonrojo—. ... Por otro lado... eso de divertirme y ser responsable a la vez a veces resulta estresante.

— ¿Diversión responsable?—. Dijo ella.

— Aburrido, lo sé—. Dijo él.

— No pensaba en eso—. Dijo ella—. Pensaba que es imposible, la diversión es diversión... así de simple, apuesto a que nunca has ido a un parque de diversiones.

— No, ¿Cómo lo supiste?—. Contestó él.

— Ren... Ren y tú son parecidos, aunque él sea actor, antes fue parte de una familia importante... solo imaginé que ninguno había frecuentado ese tipo de lugares—. Dijo ella.

La colación del tema de "Ren", desanimó un poco a Hao, sin embargo luego fue consciente de no estaba del todo mal.

— Bueno en el caso de Ren, vivió gran parte de su vida en China, al menos hasta el suceso de Mei, y en mí caso... creo que mis padres tenían cierta fijación conmigo—. Dijo Hao.

Era la primera vez que sacaba a colación a sus padres, de pronto ella lució interesada en el tema, él al ver su expresión curiosa, sonrió... inconscientemente, Tamao se estaba interesando en él y eso le agradaba.

— Desde pequeño me llevaban a cada uno de sus viajes, no importaba adonde fuera ni por cuanto tiempo, durante un periodo de mi infancia me eduqué con tutores... y sí, tienes razón, nunca fui a un parque de diversiones, supongo que consideraban que podían secuestrarme o algo por el estilo—. Explicó Hao y rió un poco—. Aunque creo que me vi recompensado, conocía la mitad del mundo a los 10 años.

— Ok, es un cambio justo...—. Dijo Tamao y sonrió divertida por primera vez en el día.

— Justo... aunque algo solitario, siempre...—. Comenzó Hao y se detuvo, Tamao le miraba expectante.

— ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó ella.

— Nada, solo... recordé algo que solía pensar de niño—. Dijo Hao—. No lo pensaba hace mucho, _"No desde conocer a Ren"—_ agregó en su mente, al ver la expresión de ella, la asemejó a la de una niña lista a recibir su caramelo del día, sonrió—. Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano o hermana

Tamao sonrió enternecida, y mentalmente dirigió una reprimenda a Ren por alejarse de Jun en su afán de estar enojado con su familia, técnicamente si Jun hacía acto de presencia en sus vidas, era porque ella le llamaba, o porque decidía aparecer de la nada.

— Habría sido más llevadero—. Agregó Hao—. Pero mis padres no tuvieron más hijos.

— ¿Por qué?—. Preguntó ella de la nada y automáticamente se llevó la mano a la boca—. Lo siento... no quise ser...

— Descuida... no es secreto de Estado, solo de Asakura—. Bromeó él, ella se encogió de hombros apenada—. En realidad nunca lo pregunté... una vez mi nana dijo que mi nacimiento había sido demasiado para mi madre... supongo que no tuvo más hijos por cuestión de salud.

— ¿Los ves muy seguido?—. Dijo Tamao tratando de cambiar el tema.

— ¿A quién?

— A tus padres.

— Ahora que me hice cargo de los negocios familiares, han preferido la vida en retiro—. Dijo Hao—. Al menos mi madre, y mi padre por la fuerza, aunque se sigue haciendo cargo de algunas transacciones, es difícil desprenderse de viejos hábitos, aunque es el heraldo adecuado para mantenernos en los mercados tradicionalistas.

"Eso significa que no", pensó Tamao y nuevamente sin querer lo comparó con Ren, ¡Menudo par!, en serio no entendía sus justificaciones, de ninguno de los dos, por un lado uno que por su enfado no quería verlos, por el otro Hao que por sus responsabilidades dejaba de pasar tiempo con ellos... ¡Lo que ella daría por poder hacerlo!

— Cambiando de tema—. Dijo Hao—. ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?, quizá debieras usar una grabadora en lo que sana, teclear te puede perjudicar.

— ¿Eh?—. Murmuró ella, había olvidado por completo su mano—. Bueno, no me duele... creo que puedo.

— ¿Segura?—. Dijo él.

— Sí, solo... lo hago con cuidado y no pasa nada—. Dijo ella.

— Estás más animada—. Comentó Hao, ella le miró e inconscientemente le sonrió—. Me alegra.

— Tienes muchos negocios ¿No es así?—. Dijo ella de pronto, él sonrió, en verdad le agradaba que le prestara atención, que se interesara por él, y lo más agradable de todo era captar ese tono de voz en ella, suave e inocente, solo buscando charlar y no de obtener información vital.

— El esfuerzo de dos familias a través de los años, de hecho… a veces no tengo cabeza para pensar en tan diversas ramas—. Dijo Hao—. Creo que en lo único que le falta invertir a mi familia es en una cadena de criaderos de pollos.

Tamao ahogó una risita que fue acompañada por la de Hao.

— Aunque espera... creo que sí tenemos inversiones en una cadena de comida rápida a base de pollo, ¿Eso cuenta?—. Dijo él y Tamao rió cantarinamente—. Creo que sí.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Kotaro.

— Disculpe señor Asakura—. Dijo el asistente.

— Pasa Kotaro, ¿Qué ha sucedido?—. Dijo Hao regresando a su escritorio, Kotaro ya se había acostumbrado al trato cercano que tenía su jefe con la señora Tao, sin embargo, había "alguien" allá afuera al que estaba seguro, no le iba a gustar mucho las "cercanías".

— Nada señor, vengo por usted señora Tao—. Dijo Kotaro.

El jefe, tanto como la escritora clavaron la mirada en el asistente, la primera bastante extrañada, el segundo con sospecha, ya que Kotaro no tenía ninguna tarea pendiente con Tamao, ni mucho menos sostenía gran contacto con ella, aquello le daba mala espina.

— Sí... Ahm, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—. Dijo ella solícita.

— Ha llegado su esposo—. Dijo Kotaro notando cierta turbación en la mirada de ella y escuchando cierto suspiro molesto de su jefe.

— ¿R-Ren...?—. Musitó ella.

Kotaro arqueó una ceja, _"¿Cuál otro si no?"_, pensó, pero se reservó el comentario, algo le olía mal, conocía muy bien a Ren Tao, normalmente entraba sin aviso a la oficina de su jefe y según recordaba eran los pocos momentos en los que escuchaba reír al joven Asakura, ahora las pocas veces que Ren Tao había regresado, habían terminado discutiendo, y el colmo se mostraba en ese momento, en el que Ren se quedaba en el vestíbulo, como si el que estuviera dentro de la oficina fuera cualquier otro menos Hao Asakura.

— Irá enseguida—. Respondió Hao, "Puedes irte" significaba aquello, Kotaro entendió a la perfección y abandonó la oficina, Hao entonces se dirigió a la mujer—. Ve tranquila... tal vez sea algo importante—. Dijo Hao entonces, Tamao se puso de pie y ahí se quedó—. ¿Tamao?

— Algo... algo me dice que Ren no ha venido a saludar—. Dijo ella.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?—. Preguntó él, notando inseguridad en sus ojos—. Bien, conociendo a Ren no creo que sea mejor plan "no salir".

— _"Sí, es muy impetuoso, sería capaz de entrar..."_—. Pensó ella y Hao lo adivinó.

— Bien, si no te sientes segura, quizá sea mejor que salga yo y...

— No...—. Interrumpió ella y salió de detrás de su escritorio, "Eso sería peor"—. No... Yo, yo voy.

— ¿Segura?—. Preguntó él, ella asintió.

— Quizá puedan ir a la cafetería... será más cómodo y no tendrías que marcharte—. Dijo Hao con doble intención y no pudiendo resistir una ligera punzada de celos se arriesgó—. Además recuerda que almorzaremos juntos.

Tamao solo asintió y le dedicó una corta sonrisa, después tomó aire antes guiar sus pasos hasta la salita continua. Hao se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, conformándose a presionar un bolígrafo en la mano al imaginarse juntos a Ren y Tamao. _"Ah Ren... hubiera preferido salir yo"._

Kotaro había tomado mientras tanto un sitio estratégico en su propio escritorio, podía observar de reojo a Ren Tao sentado en el sofá mirando casi fijo a la pared, no lucía enojado, pero sí bastante incómodo, no dijo una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, y repentinamente, se puso de pie cual resorte al mismo tiempo que la señora Tao saliera.

—_"Ok... esto es incómodo, ¡Y ni siquiera es mi vida!"_—. Pensó Kotaro cuando ellos dos se miraron.

Ren había ensayado en su auto lo que le diría cuando la viera, y ahí estaba, no lucía enojada, pero tampoco emocionada, más bien parecía preocupada, miraba de vez en cuando a sus ojos directamente, por último, en apariencia esperando a lo que él tuviera que decirle cogió su brazo izquierdo con su mano libre.

—_"Mucha tensión"_—. Pensó Kotaro y decidió contribuir—. ¡ACHU!

El estornudo rompió la atmósfera tensa y Tamao se percató de Kotaro, inmediatamente se vio en apuros, ¡Estaba dejando que alguien más se percatara de la verdad entre ellos!, pero, por otro lado no pudo reaccionar con naturalidad, algo se lo impedía; fue entonces Ren quien decidió dar el primer paso.

—Sé que estás ocupada, pero... —. Dijo él tratando de no sonar indiferente, necesitaba que ella entendiera que era importante—. ¿Podemos hablar?

— _"No quiero hacerlo"_—. Pensó ella y ladeó la mirada, apretó su brazo izquierdo un poco más, y cuando levantó la mirada decidida a decir un corto _"Ahora no, hablaremos en casa"_, lo encontró prácticamente frente a ella, ¡¿A qué hora se había movido?!

— Por favor—. Pidió él y se arriesgó a tomar su mano suavemente.

La misma que Hao había tomado, de pronto se sintió culpable, _"¡¿Pero culpable de qué, por todos los cielos?!"_, se dijo y cerró los ojos tratando de ordenarse un poco, respiró profundo y asintió soltando un pequeño suspiro. Dejó después que siguiera sosteniendo su mano, al menos hasta el ascensor, tal parecía que Ren tenía planeado irse después de todo.

Una vez dentro fue ella quien deslizó su mano de la suya y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tamao... —. La llamó él.

— No dispongo de mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo pendiente—. Dijo ella tratando de no sonar dura, pero sí determinante—. Si no es muy largo lo que tienes que decirme entonces...

— Tomará un tiempo—. Dijo él, _"¡Y vaya que tomaría un tiempo!"_, en el trayecto se había acordado de algunos detalles de lo que él pensaba había sido un sueño.

— En ese caso será mejor ir a la cafetería—. Propuso ella—. Aunque en verdad no le veo sentido a hablar ahora Ren.

— Yo sí—. Dijo él, ella levantó las cejas como queriendo decir "Para variar".

El ascensor seguía descendiendo, Tamao suspiró incómoda, Ren adivinó sus pensamientos.

— Todo sería menos incómodo si dejáramos de fingir que no ha sucedido nada—. Dijo él, ella giró el rostro hacia él, Ren la miraba severo—. Y por "nada" me refiero por lo pronto a lo de esta mañana.

Ella se sonrojó.

— Veo que te has recuperado de la resaca—. Intentó zafarse del tema, sonando sin quererlo a sarcasmo puro.

— Perfectamente, no tienes UNA idea—. Dijo él dejando lucir su propia molestia, ella seguía insistiendo en evadirlo, bufó cansado—. Tamao... no quiero discutir contigo.

— Me queda claro, dijiste que querías "hablar"—. Dijo ella cortante, el intento de Ren de mantenerse calmo se fue tan rápido como vino.

— Lo dije en serio—. Refutó él, su ceño se frunció y sin poder contenerse la cogió de los hombros, provocando que le mirara—. ¡Tanto lo de hablar como lo de esta mañana!

— ¡¿Ah sí?!...¡Pues no tiene sentido ni lo uno ni lo otro!—. Respondió ella airada tratando de liberarse.

— ¿En verdad? —. Dijo él reteniéndola, ella le miró entre ceñuda y frustrada—. ¿Entonces por qué veo que te estás muriendo de los nervios?

— ¡Ren...!—. Pidió ella desarmada.

Entonces él la soltó, respirando pesadamente.

— Solo no finjas que no está sucediendo nada—. Pidió él—. Que todo sigue igual, que... que somos los mismos de hace tres meses Tamao...—. Ella le sostuvo la mirada como pudo—. Tú yo sabemos que no es cierto.

El ascensor llegó a su destino.

— Después de ti—. Dijo él, Tamao salió rápido y él se limitó a seguirla a la cafetería, allí ella se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la barra, él pidió lo primero que vio en la vitrina y se reunió con ella.

—Di lo que tengas que decir—. Apremió Tamao fijando los ojos en el servilletero, Ren la notó tensa, ese no era el camino ideal, pero al menos estaba ahí

— En realidad, hablarlo sería redundar—. Dijo él, ella se sintió burlada y se puso de pie—. Más bien explícame tú...

Ella se detuvo, él se inclinó sobre la mesa.

— Tú sí recuerdas exactamente lo que yo recuerdo a pedazos—. Dijo Ren y la vio temblar—. Anoche sucedieron más cosas de las que me contaste... ¿Me equivoco?

— N-No sé de lo que me estás hablando—. Dijo ella alejándose, tuvo la necesidad de sentarse nuevamente.

— Ah, "no lo sabes"—. Dijo él—. Tamao... hagamos memoria juntos, quizá así sea más claro...

— Te digo que no pasó nada, te subí y nada más... luego me fui a dormir, estaba cansada—. Dijo ella.

— Yo recuerdo otra cosa—. Dijo él.

— Alguna ilusión etílica tuya quizá—. Dijo Tamao y se puso de pie de nuevo—. Y yo no tengo tiempo para tratar de aclararla... así que sí no hay otra cosa, regresaré a trabajar.

Trató de pasar por su lado, pero él sujetó su brazo.

— Puedo regresarte a tu asiento o puedes sentarte y platicar, no voy a dejarte ir—. Dijo él, ella tembló.

— ¡Esa no es tu decisión Ren!

— Si así lo prefieres—. Añadió Ren antes de tirar de su brazo y jalarla contra su cuerpo, Tamao ahogó un gritito y terminó sentada sobre sus piernas—. Gritar no es una buena idea... soy tu marido, recuérdalo.

— Ren... ¡Suéltame ya o...!— Farfulló ella tratando de alejarse en vano.

— ¿O?—. Apremió él aprovechando la cercanía para retarla, casi nariz con nariz, ella le giró el rostro—. Vamos, es interesante verte amenazando.

Tamao le miró enfadada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¡Ya te dije que no sucedió nada!—. Replicó ella.

— El ser humano tiene muchos tipos de memoria ¿Sabías?... visual, auditiva, olfativa, gustativa... y kinésica—. Dijo Ren poniendo mayor énfasis en la última—. Cuando una se anula, las otras sobresalen...

— Gran charla Ren, ahora... déjame, ¡Quiero irme!—. Dijo Tamao tratando de pararse de nuevo, pero él la detuvo de nuevo y repentinamente tomó su mano con la suya, petrificando sus intentos de levantarse.

— Solo recuerdo sombras...—. Dijo él sosteniendo su mano entre ambos, ella trató de quitarla; pero él sonrió y la sostuvo con más fuerza—. Murmullos de voces que quieren volverse palabras—. Clavó entonces la mirada en ella, sintiendo su estremecimiento—. Que SON palabras... no sé en qué momento tuyas ni en qué momento mías…. pero sí sé que de ambos.

Tamao esta vez se llenó de miedo.

— Recuerdo olor a mar, a arena... al whisky—. Dijo él—. Y luego un aroma distinto... después... —.

Entonces miró la mano que detenía con la suya, apretó en el lugar exacto para que se extendieran los dedos de ella, y entonces la acercó a su rostro.

Los dedos de Tamao, rozaron por la fuerza su rostro, ella palideció, Ren recordaba… ¡Ren recordaba todo!

— Esta misma sensación... recorriendo mi rostro y luego...—. Dijo Ren, pero entonces Tamao de un brinco, aprovechando una breve distracción se puso de pie y a salvo en su asiento.

— Quité la arena de tu cara... —. Trató de explicarse poniéndose a salvo—. Gran cosa Ren, fue... tú... tú...

Ren se apoyó en su mano sonriendo al ver cómo ella se esforzaba por tratar de justificarse. Él mientras tanto corroboraba el primer hecho, con ello el que efectivamente él había dicho una sarta de cursilerías escalera arriba, y que el inicio de su "sueño" sí había sucedido, por ende, el resto también había podido suceder.

— ¡Ibas a ensuciar el sofá si no te sacudía un poco!—. Por fin dijo Tamao, sintiéndose tonta al momento.

— Yendo a otro tema... otro recuerdo de hecho—. Continuó él fingiendo no haber escuchado—. Creo... haberme puesto terco...

— Noticia para ti Ren, tú VIVES siendo terco—. Dijo ella tratando de molestarlo para que dejara el asunto de "los recuerdos" en paz.

— Es posible... eso te justificará el hecho que no me iré de aquí hasta tener todo tan claro como el agua—. Dijo él, ella frunció el ceño frustrada por su intento fallido.

— No sé qué quieres conseguir con esto—. Dijo ella—. No sé lo que hayas hecho después que tuve la "amabilidad" de limpiarte un poco, como dije... me FUI a dormir.

En eso la mesera de la cafetería llegó con lo que Ren había pedido, no se había acercado al verlos discutir, sin embargo, aunque "La señora" lucía tensa, "el señor" parecía muy contento consigo mismo, de modo que aprovechó la pequeña pausa y dejó un par de jugos y emparedados.

Ren entonces sonrió, la cara de Tamao totalmente abochornada era bastante cómica.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!—. Replicó ella enfadada.

— Ver cómo te esfuerzas por reforzar lo que tú y yo sabemos que es una mentira... —. Dijo él—. Soy actor, no lo olvides, puede que me hayas tomado desprevenido un par de veces, pero te conozco...

— ¿Ah sí? no me digas—. Dijo ella.

— Tu actitud te delata—. Dijo él cogiendo su sándwich y dándole un pequeño mordisco—. Estás a la defensiva y estás nerviosa porque muy en el fondo sabes que algo pasó ayer—. Añadió señalándole con la punta del pan mordido—. Te creíste segura porque esta mañana no recordaba nada... y ahora te diré la verdad, ah por cierto, gracias por cerciorar mi duda.

— Tú estás jugando a algo…. y no me gusta NADA Ren, ¡Este juego no me gusta!

Nuevamente él hizo como si no la escuchara.

— El que limpiaras mi rostro... —. Comenzó él, dejando el pan en paz, Tamao ni siquiera podía refutar—. En realidad pensé que era un sueño.

Ella perdió color en su rostro.

— Vine aquí por tres razones, aunque me obligaste a gritar las dos primeras en el ascensor—. Continuó él—. La tercera era saber si lo que creía ser el principio de un "sueño", había sucedido de verdad... como comprenderás no te lo iba a preguntar directamente; pero me queda claro que sí sucedió...

Entonces pausó un segundo para mirarla atentamente

— Ahora ¿Quieres seguir fingiendo que no pasó nada y que todo lo inventé yo?—. Preguntó.

— Yo no soy responsable por lo que tú puedas "soñar", ¿No te parece?—. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

Él se la sostuvo un poco más antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír calmado.

— Está bien, no te presionaré más por ahora, espero que comprendas como yo que sé lo que sucedió...—. Dijo Ren cogiendo su jugo para recostarse en su silla—. ¿No vas a comer?—. Ella no contestó, Ren le dedicó una mirada traviesa—. Vamos, no tomaste desayuno por escapar de mí esta mañana, ¿O prefieres que te lo de a la boca?

_"No voy a contestar, no voy a contestar, NO-VOY-A-CONTESTAR"_

Tuvo ganas de reírse por el tremendo esfuerzo de Tamao por mantenerse en silencio, sonrió de nuevo, se le estaban poniendo rojas las orejas.

— Enojona...—. Calificó divertido, captando el brillo indignado de su mirada... estaba a punto—. No es bueno contenerse el enojo ¿Sabes?, los gestos delatan... y en tu caso tus orejas... parecen faroles.

— ¡Eres un engreído de lo peor!—. Explotó Tamao.

— Y tú una orgullosa de primera—. Rebatió él sin elevar la voz.

— ¡Mira quién habla de orgullo! ¡Señor Ren -"Me creo mejor que el promedio de las personas"- TAO!—. Contestó ella—. ¡El comal le dijo a la olla!

— Cómo gritas...—. Siguió él dándole un sorbo a su jugo con total despreocupación—. Además no "me creo" mejor que el promedio de las personas, de hecho, considero que lo soy—. Agregó para fastidiarla.

— ¡Eres imposible! —. Exclamó ella.

— Y tú muy gritona—. Dijo él, ya había acabado su jugo y se hallaba viendo el fondo del vaso con un ojo abierto—. ... además de miedosa.

— ¡¿Miedosa yo?!—. Replicó ella.

— Sí... al menos yo tuve el valor de venir hasta aquí... en cambio tú te has dedicado a darme evasivas y tratar de confundirme... sin éxito, debería agregar—. Dijo él con total serenidad, ella apretó en puño su mano sana.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!, ¡Me voy!—. Dijo ella y se puso de pie, él la imitó.

— Bien, pero al menos llévate la comida—. Dijo Ren.

— No gracias, NO TENGO hambre—. Contestó ella tratando de salir.

— Vamos... Si no te lo llevas no lo pagaré... ¿Le harás eso a esa pobre chica?—. Preguntó Ren, ella miró de reojo y notó a la mesera atenta a todo lo que acontecía con ellos, _"Rayos"_, pensó Tamao, _"Ella gana por comisión"_, miró de nuevo a Ren de la forma más odiosa que pudo.

— Tienes un don especial para sacarme de mis casillas—. Replicó Tamao en voz baja, Ren se encogió de hombros. Ella entonces cogió un par de servilletas, envolvió el sándwich y bebió el jugo lo más rápido que pudo. —. ¡ADIOS!

Echó el cabello para atrás y cerró los ojos de manera orgullosa, lista a salir con su resquebrajada dignidad arrastrando tras de ella, pero Ren sonrió, aún no terminaba.

— Una cosa más...—. Dijo Ren, ella se tensó, estaba de espaldas a él—. Es corta, lo juro...

Entonces volteó dispuesta a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero al hacerlo lo vio técnicamente a un paso de ella, sus dedos se enterraron en el emparedado, no obstante sacó fuerza de donde pudo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿QUE?—. Dijo Tamao sin importarle oírse grosera, sin embargo él sonrió, desconcertándola por completo.

—Te ves muy bonita hoy... incluso enojada—. Soltó Ren provocando un furioso sonrojo y que el ceño de ella se relajara por la impresión.

Estaba a punto de cerrar con broche de oro, fue entonces que aprovechando el impacto del que era presa Tamao, cogió su mentón y acercó su rostro al de ella, logrando notar con satisfacción cómo emitía un ligero sonidito ahogado... miró a sus ojos un par de segundos y besó su mejilla.

— Nos veremos más tarde... "enojona"—. Dijo en el mejor de sus tonos, que algunas considerarían "sexy", y acto seguido fue él quien comenzó a andar, en apariencia calmado, como quien acaba de hacer algo sumamente cotidiano. Únicamente la mesera fue testigo de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que portaba el hombre al salir, ella junto a su compañera, se quedaron abrazando sus bandejitas y suspirando encantadas.

La cafetería estaba rodeada de paredes de vidrio, por lo que Tamao pudo ver a Ren marcharse, mientras ella se quedaba estática en su sitio, con la cara roja y la mirada perdida, su mejilla "quemaba" allí donde la había besado.

Volvió a sentarse, pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de confusión y momentos después dos de sus dedos acariciaron el lugar exacto del beso, recordó su mirada, su cercanía, sus sentidos la traicionaban al recordar también su aroma, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, tratando de bloquear su confusión.

Se halló en tarea de concentración hasta el ascensor de regreso a la oficina, entonces su mente lanzó un salvavidas al confuso mar que eran sus sentimientos, "Hao", pensó Tamao, y aunque se sintió medianamente bien al poder bloquear a Ren, tampoco le duró la sensación, Hao y Ren, uno sin querer, el otro totalmente adrede se habían convertido en la principal causa de sus confusiones.

Hao por educación no preguntó por Ren ni por la plática entre ellos, sin embargo se sintió muy contento cuando Tamao, POR FIN no puso objeción alguna para salir a almorzar, recordándole por supuesto, que ella pagaría esta vez, en compensación por lo de su cumpleaños; por primera vez Hao transitó una calle llena de restaurantes tradicionales en Okinawa, algunos vendedores tenían puestos en edificios, otros en la propia calle.

Ok, no era un ignorante, sabía de su existencia, pero nunca había ido allí, el sitio parecía una "feria", carretillas, algunos puestos de venta rústicos, otros en edificios, uno que otro juego al aire libre, hasta una señora que vendía flores, era todo algo un poco confuso para él, que estaba acostumbrado a sentarse en lugares poco concurridos, esperar a que le pasaran la carta, le ofrecieran una copa de vino y luego escoger lo mejor del menú, que de pronto todos prácticamente "gritaran" por que pasaran a uno u otro establecimiento.

Por suerte para él, Tamao no lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los puestos rústicos, terminaron comiendo fideos tradicionales en un restaurante de apariencia hogareña.

— No venía hace mucho, apuesto a que te gustará—. Dijo ella—. No es común, y seguro que jamás has probado estos.

— Fideos tradicionales sí... pero nunca aquí—. Respondió Hao, mientras saludaba a alguien fuera del restaurante, Tamao volteó notando a unas señoras tenían puesta la atención en Hao, pegadas a la vitrina.

— ¿Las conoces?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Ni idea—. Dijo él—. Pero supongo que ellas a mí sí... me están saludando.

Tamao tuvo que ahogar una risita, _"ok... se entiende tratándose de Hao"_, se dijo y luego pensó en Ren, _"Seguramente con Ren, ya estaríamos corriendo de las fans"_, entonces agitó su cabeza, no quería pensar en Ren. Más tarde cuando trajeron la orden, Hao consideró que estaba "graciosamente" presentada, sin embargo no había dado dos bocados cautos, automáticamente comenzó a comer a prisa. Tamao sonrió contenta.

— Disculpa—. Dijo él al ver que había terminado primero—. ¡Está delicioso!

— Me alegra que lo disfrutes—. Dijo ella contenta, más cuando él pidió otro, y luego otro, _"Punto para mí"_ pensó ella divertida, Hao elogió la comida personalmente al dueño, quien agradeció el gesto y ofreció trago digestivo, cortesía de la casa.

_"No sé qué don tengo que siempre terminan regalándome algo",_ justificó Hao, agregando cual niño, _"¿Podemos regresar otro día?"_, a lo que ella asintió de buena gana, Hao era una persona sumamente tratable.

Ya fuera del local, Hao indicó que bien podían retrasarse un poco en regresar a la compañía, _"Ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas"_, dijo él muy satisfecho de sí mismo, Tamao aceptó, pero a condición de que no demoraran mucho, casi por reflejo miraba a todo mundo dos o tres veces antes de cambiar de víctima, Hao notó aquello .

— En serio no creo que la prensa esté aquí ahora—. Dijo él, ella enrojeció. Y descendió la mirada apenada, él sonrió y entonces una de los peculiares puestos le llamó la atención, pasando desapercibido se alejó de Tamao.

— Sí, creo que estoy algo "alerta" con el tema, a veces pareciera que los periodistas salen de debajo de las piedras—. Dijo Tamao y entonces recordó algo, se encogió de hombros y miró al piso—. Por cierto, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte Hao, Ren me contó que tanto tú y la señorita Anna Kyoyama pudieron contener aquellas noticias que se publicaron luego de la premiere de la película, te agradezco mucho y... y siento que hayas tenido dificultades por mi causa.

_"No te preocupes Tamao", "Pierde cuidado, no es nada", "Descuida, no tienes de qué..."_, frases por el estilo esperó escuchar, sin embargo nada sucedió, miró a su costado esperando encontrar a Hao, pero de él no había huella.

"Oh no", se dijo preocupada, si Hao se perdía en medio de esa calle, "¡Lo tengo que encontrar!, se dijo comenzando a mirar a diestra y siniestra, _"Sujeto bien parecido vistiendo traje, ¡Por aquí no visten traje! ¡¿Dónde estás Hao?!"_

Miró preocupada a su alrededor, estuvo a punto de comenzar a preguntar cuando frente a ella apareció una mano sosteniendo una gran y bonita flor roja con centro amarillo rodeada de muchas florecillas blancas., volteó enseguida y encontró a Hao sonriéndole con cariño.

— Por el gran almuerzo—. Dijo él ofreciéndole la flor—. Venía con este conejo, pero sin querer lo saqué... espero que te guste. —. Añadió mostrando un pequeño conejo de peluche de expresión feliz y dulce.

Se enterneció de ello, la preocupación inicial se esfumó como por arte de magia, y casi por inercia tomó la flor entre sus manos y luego al conejito.

— Sí, definitivamente tienes una de las sonrisas más sinceras que he visto en mi vida—. Dijo Hao y ella enrojeció.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—. Dijo ella, Hao entonces le hizo prometer que regresarían otro día por unos fideos, ella prometió que lo harían y él interiormente sintió que había dado otro paso

— Este es en realidad el segundo mejor puesto de fideos tradicionales en la ciudad—. Dijo Tamao mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida de aquella calle—. El mejor es el que queda al final de esta calle, solo que el dueño no ha querido instalarse en un edificio, es más bien una especie de carpa.

— Creo que algo había oído de ese tipo de puestos, la verdad nunca he entrado en uno—. Dijo Hao.

— ¿Curioso?—. Preguntó ella.

— ¿Tú qué crees?—. Dijo él, sin embargo ella recordó que no estaban de paseo, sino solo en tiempo de almuerzo.

— Bien, si te quieres arriesgar, quizá vayamos allá otro día—. Dijo Tamao—. Mira desde aquí puede verse—. Dijo al ubicar una carpa azul en medio de la pista, junto a una especie de parque.

— ¿Sólo un vistazo?—. Pidió Hao, Tamao miró el reloj de muñeca—. ¿Por favor?

— Pero...—. Titubeó ella y él frunció la boca en un gesto inocentón —. Ok... solo un vistazo rápido.

Él sonrió, Tamao estaba segura que su "niño interno" estaba dando de brincos al interior del siempre maduro Hao Asakura, entonces caminaron hacia aquella carpa, en su mente Hao únicamente pensaba "Economía de escala", mientras Tamao creía que era sana curiosidad, la mente ágil de Hao estaba ansioso por conocer la popularidad de aquél tipo de negocios.

Fue entonces que a corta distancia del dichoso puesto, un hombre de estatura casi tan alta como la de Hao, vestido con ropa sencilla y colores opacos, cruzó por su lado murmurando un seco "Hágase a un lado", golpeando el brazo de Tamao, el conejito que ella sostenía fue a parar al pavimento. El hecho no pasó desapercibido a Hao, quien clavó la mirada en aquél hombre.

— ¡Oiga!—. Dijo enfadado, Tamao se había agachado a coger su conejo, pero al escuchar a Hao lo dejó y sostuvo su brazo.

— Déjalo Hao, ha sido un accidente.

— No, no lo ha sido—. Respondió él adelantándose hasta el hombre, que aparentemente se dirigía al puesto de fideos.

— ¡Hao!—. Dijo ella en vano, cogió el conejo y optó por seguirlo.

Hao detuvo al sujeto.

— ¡Oiga, le estoy hablando!—. Dijo Hao, el hombre sacudió el brazo deshaciéndose de su agarre—. Señor le debe una disculpa a la señorita.

— Hao, no... Vámonos ¿Sí?... solo...—. Dijo Tamao tratando de convencerlo, Hao la miró unos segundos y con su mano la colocó detrás de él, entonces el hombre habló.

— No le debo NADA a NADIE—. Contestó el hombre de mala gana, sin dignarse a voltear—. ¿Es ella la dueña de la calle?, la vía es pública...

— Pública y BASTANTE amplia—. Dijo Hao frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Exijo una disculpa, la ha golpeado adrede y no pienso permitirlo!

El sujeto tuvo la osadía de reírse por lo bajo, Tamao no se auguraba nada bueno de ello, la situación sería difícil, era de verse que esa persona era de carácter hostil, Hao se veía enfadado, ella no recordaba haberle visto ese tipo de expresión en la mirada, y para colmo tanto el sujeto como Hao parecían de similar complexión. De desatarse una pelea, ambos saldrían lastimados.

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

.◘...◘...◘...◘.  
Ó

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘.

Luego del desagradable encuentro con el acechador del cabello azul, Anna había pasado el resto de ese día con los nervios a flor de piel; Yoh fue el primero en irse a casa; ella argumentó que debía ordenar unos cuantos papeles y que luego le daría alcance. Aquello bastó, Anna aún tenía su propio apartamento y técnicamente ellos dos no estaban viviendo juntos, por lo que el hecho de que ella dijera, _"Te daré alcance más tarde"_, implicaba una serie de sucesos futuros que bien valían la espera para el joven fotógrafo, que solo tras un simple _"No tardes mucho"_, se retiró sin refutar.

Para Anna fue un alivio su marcha, su círculo se estaba cerrando cada vez más, ya incluso había encargado a los policías (previa contribución) que averiguaran cuanto pudieran de él, el sobre con las investigaciones estaba en su escritorio, ése era el "gran trabajo" que aún le faltaba por hacer, ya sola en su oficina abrió el dichoso sobre, encontrando datos que le provocaron ganas de gritar.

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!—. Exclamó a viva voz, pensando que estaba sola, mientras azotaba el sobre contra su escritorio, los papeles se dispersaron por la superficie.

"_No podía estar sucediendo aquello_", ¿En qué momento se había descuidado? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera las cosas se habían tornado en su contra? ¡¿En qué momento su tiempo se había acortado tanto?! , ese sobre, no solo contenía información de la base de datos del país, sino una pequeña declaración de ese sujeto Horokeu Usui, una en la que negaba los cargos obviamente, pero eso no era importante, sino dos cortas líneas, ¡Solo dos cortas líneas que habían terminado de arruinarle el día y de paso avivado su gran temor de perder a Yoh!

"_**Soy Japonés, vengo de Australia por estudios, por ahora no tengo domicilio propio, pero me quedo con unos amigos en esta misma ciudad, al norte, en Yomitan—Nakagami, la propiedad se llama "Paradise"**_

"Paradise", no podía ser coincidencia ni dos propiedades que se llamaran de la misma forma y ¡Menos en el mismo distrito!, Ese Horokeu Usui conocía a Ren y muy posiblemente a Tamao también, Yoh le había dicho que se topó con Usui en una tienda pequeña y que él lo confundió con alguien… ¡No había duda! ¡Le había confundido con Hao! ¡No había otra explicación!, y si ese sujeto ya estaba libre ¡Lo primero que haría sería contarle todo a Ren y Tamao!

"_Un sujeto igual a Hao Asakura anda paseándose por la ciudad"_, la verdad no tardaría en saberse, ¡Estaba perdida!

_¡Señorita Anna!—. Exclamó una voz con mucha fuerza más de una vez, al inicio la escuchó como un eco hasta que poco a poco fue cobrando vitalidad, solo entonces regresó a la realidad, descubriendo que tenía las manos sujetas con fiereza a su cabeza, incluso estaba hiperventilando en el momento en que Ayumi osó tocarla—. Señorita Anna ¿Se encuentra bien?_

La asistente no entendía por qué la "gran Kyoyama" tenía esa expresión que se asemejaba al pánico en su mirada, ¡Cielos! ¡Está helada señorita!, fue todo lo que exclamó la asistente antes de ir por algo caliente y su propio saco para su jefa, minutos después Anna tenía un té a su lado y el abrigo de Ayumi en la espalda.

Luego de que las preguntas de Ayumi fueran solo contestadas con el silencio, la asistente se limitó a tratar de confortarla con un sincero, _"Ánimo señorita, usted es la gran Anna Kyoyama, aunque algo parezca difícil, sé que no podrá con usted"._

Anna elevó la mirada, algo en su subconsciente le decía que debía despistarla, que debía asentir y retirarse de aquél no pedido, pero sincero consuelo, sin embargo no pudo, muy contrario a ello, sintiéndose que iba a explotar, terminó indicando a Ayumi que cerrara la puerta, cerciorándose de estar en perfecta privacidad, el asunto de Yoh se le había ido de las manos.

Ayumi se quedó a su lado, dispuesta a aconsejarla en lo que pudiera, sin embargo, mientras Anna iba avanzando en su relato, los ojos y la mandíbula de Ayumi se abrían de la impresión, cuando Anna había terminado, contándole incluso el incidente de Horokeu Usui y de su posible relación con los Tao, Ayumi sintió que la que necesitaba algo caliente en ese momento ERA ELLA.

_No sé qué hacer—. Dijo Anna cuando terminó—. Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que algo me sobrepasa…_

_Pero señorita…—. Musitó Ayumi—. Debe… es decir, usted… necesita hablarlo con Yoh._

_No me perdonará no haberle dicho la verdad—. Dijo Anna—. Creerá que le mentí, que… que mi interés por él fue debido a ese sujeto, desde un inicio…_

_No creo que el Joven Yoh fuera a pensar eso—. Dijo Ayumi—. Él la ama señorita._

_Anna cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse de ello, tratando de que sus dudas fueran aplacadas por el amor de Yoh._

_Si viera usted cómo él la mira—. Dijo Ayumi con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro, Anna abrió los ojos de nuevo—. A veces cuando estamos ajustando algunos detalles en las sesiones fotográficas, el joven Yoh se enfrasca en su trabajo, pero… créame señorita, yo le he visto desviar la atención hacia usted, incluso sin que se dé cuenta, eso es amor—. Añadió suspirando._

_El amor puede cambiar Ayumi—. Dijo Anna—. Y yo no sé… no sé cómo decirle esto a Yoh, además… ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura!, Podría ser el caso de un parecido físico únicamente, ¡Se han dado antes!, no necesariamente deben ser hermanos—. Continuó Anna—. Al inicio tampoco estaba segura, Yoh se apellida de forma distinta, tiene padres distintos y hasta donde sé…_

_Hao Asakura es hijo único—. Dijo Ayumi, Anna le observó con una ceja levantada—. Es que leo las revistas sociales…jeje…—. Añadió la asistente._

_No puedo indagar del pasado de Yoh, lo consideré, pero al único que podría preguntarle sería a él mismo y no le agrada hablar de su pasado—. Dijo Anna—. Tampoco conozco el nombre de su padre y no recuerda el de su madre._

_¿No recuerda el de su madre?—. Preguntó Ayumi._

_No, su padre nunca se lo dijo—. Contestó Anna._

_¡Ya lo tengo!—. Exclamó Ayumi chasqueando los dedos—. El joven Yoh no quiere que usted indague, pero YO sí puedo hacerlo._

_¿Qué?—. Musitó Anna._

_Yo puedo averiguar lo que usted necesite, el Joven Yoh no tiene que enterarse—. Dijo Ayumi._

_No… no hay pistas Ayumi—. Dijo Anna—. Traté de averiguar de Hao, pero… es casi tan fácil como entrar dentro de los secretos de estado, ese hombre está blindado por donde quiera que le miren, podría decirse que el mundo sabe exactamente lo que él quiere que sepan._

_Ok, pero quizá no sea así con el joven Yoh—. Dijo Ayumi— Confíe en mí… señorita._

_Yoh jamás me dirá nada—. Dijo Anna._

_Yo puedo preguntárselo—. Dijo Ayumi, Anna estuvo a punto de negarse cuando Ayumi chasqueó de nuevo los dedos—. Yoh lleva trabajando para nosotros cerca de 5 meses ¿Creo?_

_Ahm… sí… algo, no entiendo por qué eso es importante—. Dijo Anna._

_Creo que ya sé cómo conseguir información… —. Dijo Ayumi y Anna por primera vez en su vida se sintió inquieta por el brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de su asistente, en ese momento podría jurar que Ayumi era un demonio neko a punto de saltar sobre una madeja de lana._

_Como fuera… "Ya nada podría empeorar"_

De alguna forma, desahogarse con su asistente le sirvió para mantener su mente en paz, sólo de esa forma pudo conducir al apartamento de Yoh, bloquear sus preocupaciones y vivir su amor un día más, algunas horas después aquella misma noche, ella sopló suavemente sobre el pecho de Yoh comprobando si estaba despierto.

_Dime—. Dijo Yoh de la nada, ella se removió entre sus brazos, él solo la observó paciente, notando como Anna se apoyaba en él y alzaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo._

_A ti parece no disgustarte nada… salvo tu pasado—. Soltó ella, notando cómo Yoh automáticamente se tensaba._

_Anna…—. Murmuró él con un dejo a advertencia en su voz._

_No preguntaré de ello—. Interrumpió Anna—. Solo… tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué es…? es decir, aparte de eso, ¿Qué es lo que más te disgusta?_

_Yoh se relajó, un poco al menos, no entendía por qué Anna estaba tan extraña, es decir, había llegado al apartamento tal cual prometió, pero al momento en que abrió la puerta, ella solo atinó a abrazarlo, primero con suavidad, y luego con mucha fuerza, al preguntar por sus acciones argumentó únicamente que "Tenía ganas de hacerlo"._

_No lo sé—. Dijo Yoh tratando de pasar del tema—. No me he detenido a pensarlo._

_Debe haber algo… ¿No?, es decir, una manía, cierta conducta de las personas… _

_¿Por qué tienes esa curiosidad?—. Le preguntó Yoh._

_Porque siempre pareces tomar todo con tanta calma que… a veces me desconciertas—. Dijo ella sinceramente—. Mejor olvídalo…_

_Supongo que me agrada demasiado la tranquilidad—. Dijo Yoh—. De hecho creo que solo han existido dos personas capaces de desconcertarme… y una eres tú—. Sintió la respiración de Anna, no conforme con la respuesta, cerró los ojos, no quería decir algo solamente por "salir del paso", le gustaba ser sincero con ella… y entonces tuvo su respuesta—. Ok… creo saberlo._

_¿En verdad?—. Murmuró Anna._

_No me gusta sentirme engañado—. Dijo Yoh—. Trato de ser sincero en las cosas que hago o que digo, supongo que espero lo mismo de las demás personas, es decepcionante no recibirlo._

_Su corazón se comprimió lentamente mientras cerraba las manos sobre su pecho._

_¿Ya te ha…?—. Titubeó unos segundos—. ¿Te ha pasado antes?_

_—"Sí"—. Pensó Yoh entendiendo perfectamente la pregunta, breve silencio antes de contestar—. No es una sensación agradable… probar lo contrario es casi liberador, como lo que sucedió contigo._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Solo ve nuestra historia—. Comenzó él—. Una gran ejecutiva y el fotógrafo medio hippie e idealista, por algún tiempo parecía todo tan irreal… desde un inicio, jamás creí que alguien como tú apareciera un día en mi puerta…—. Dijo Yoh—. La cosa es… que cuando discutimos aquella vez, en realidad llegué a creer que…_

_Continúa… dilo—. Apremió Anna cerrando los ojos._

_Llegué a pensar que no me amabas—. Finalizó Yoh—. Me sentí engañado, creí que no podría confiar en ti nunca más, no recuerdo nada más aterrador._

_Yo sí te amo—. Dijo Anna casi en un suspiro—. Tú… tonto "fotógrafo medio hippie"… no dudes de eso… nunca._

_Yoh sonrió sintiendo una gran emoción agitar sus latidos, entonces abrazó con fuerza el menudo cuerpo de Anna, aspiró su aroma profundamente y decidió que era allí donde quería permanecer el resto de sus días, no necesitaba nada más…. el trotamundos, sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a echar raíces._

"_Yoh, cuánto quisiera poder decir que todo es perfecto… ¿Será tu amor tan grande como para perdonar mi mentira?", pensó Anna antes de sucumbir al sueño._

A la mañana siguiente fueron juntos al trabajo, Yoh se fue a dar el visto bueno a las fotos de la última campaña en la que había participado, entretanto Ayumi entró casi brincando a la oficina de Anna cuando ésta estuvo sola.

¡Señorita Anna!—. Exclamó entusiasmada, Anna literalmente saltó en su asiento del susto—. ¡OPS! Lo siento… es que entré tan pronto como el joven Yoh entró en el ascensor… ¡Ya está todo listo!

Ayumi, sobre lo de ayer…—. Comenzó Anna, debía pedirle a su asistente que no se entrometiera; sin embargo, Ayumi adivinó sus intenciones y se adelantó colocando frente a Anna el file que había estado apretando / y cuidando / contra su pecho.

Es el plan perfecto… ¡Casi predestinado! ¡Todo coincide, hasta las fechas!... ok eso ya es raro —. Dijo Ayumi sin perder su emoción—. Pero lo mejor de todo es que el joven Yoh jamás sabrá mis intenciones, es increíble que haya ideado todo en unas cuantas horas…. ¡Vamos, vamos, no se desanime señorita, lo tengo todo bajo control!

Los dedos de Anna tantearon la superficie del file, ¿Qué daño habría en abrirlo y leer?, quizá solo se trataba de un loco plan para descartar, _"Ok, yo me lo he ganado por confiada", _suspiró y abrió el file, pensaba encontrar una especie de plan de 100 pasos o algo por el estilo, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue un….

¿Un contrato?—. Murmuró Anna sin captar la idea.

¿No es una genial casualidad?—. Dijo Ayumi, sus ojos brillaban esperanzados mientras que Anna leía y releía el contrato, tan solo un formato que solían usar para formalizar la relación laboral.

No veo el punto—. Dijo Anna.

¿En serio?—. Dijo Ayumi, su ánimo decayó un poco, pero al recibir una mirada gélida por parte de la rubia se acercó—. Es sencillo, el joven Yoh no le gusta hablar de su pasado, ok… pero para ciertos detalles debe de hacerlo, la cosa era encontrar ese "cierto detalle" y pues… lo encontré.

Anna no cambió el gesto, Ayumi siguió explicando.

El joven Yoh tiene ya más de tres meses con nosotros y aún no tiene un contrato fijo, es requisito que la relación laboral se formalice luego de tres meses de prueba—. Dijo Ayumi—. Política de la empresa…, y bueno… como tenemos un formato no muy detallista, pues, se me ocurrió "renovarlo", mire la hoja debajo, es un borrador, tengo una copia oficial en mi computadora, ahí verá los "cambios".

Anna entonces cambió la hoja, ahí estaba de nuevo el "contrato" y con post-it de llamativos colores estaban marcados los "cambios" a los que se refería Ayumi.

"_Dirección actual, lugar de nacimiento, fecha de nacimiento, trabajos anteriores, lugar de última residencia (aparte de la actual)…"_—. Leyó Anna en silencio—. "¿Cómo rayos…?" pensó la rubia, Ayumi interpretó su desconcierto.

"_Ok, creo que mi genial idea no ha quedado clara"_

Es la forma más sutil de obtener datos básicos, como ve he puesto aquellas preguntas como requisito, confieso que estuve tentada a poner nombre de padre o de madre, pero eso podría levantar sospechas—. Dijo Ayumi—. El joven Yoh creerá que firma un contrato común y corriente y sin saber nos estará dando la pista exacta para comenzar a investigar.

Anna no respondió, miró el papel en sus manos y luego a la asistente al menos unas tres veces antes de querer darse un buen golpe.

¿Señorita?

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—. Dijo Anna, Ayumi se sonrojó.

Entonces… ¿eso significa que sí puedo llevar a cabo mi plan?—. Preguntó Ayumi emocionada nuevamente—. Tengo algunos contactos, conseguir información de Yoh Miyajima será pan comido con esos datos.

"¿Y si Yoh no lo dijera?"—. Pensó Anna.

No hay posibilidad de falla a menos que Yoh mienta o que los datos que él conoce sean falsos—. Dijo Ayumi, Anna nuevamente le miró desconcertada—. Jejeje… es que… leo muchas novelas de policías y misterio…

Como revistas sociales—. Acotó Anna y entonces cerró el file poniéndose de pie con éste en las manos—. Ayumi…

¿Sí?

¿Cuánto tiempo tomará…? ¿… conseguir la información?—. Preguntó Anna.

No mucho, en el extremo de los casos 1 semana—. Dijo Ayumi.

¿Lo has hecho antes?—. Dijo Anna suspicazmente, Ayumi volvió a enrojecer—. Lo pregunto porque parecieras conocer muy bien los trámites…

Esto… la verdad—. Titubeó Ayumi, visiblemente nerviosa, Anna repitió la pregunta y la asistente tomó aire profundamente—. Con cada novio que he tenido.

"_ok, esa respuesta definitivamente NO era la que esperaba"_—. Pensó Anna, curvando la boca en una sonrisita incrédula.

No es tan raro como suena…—. Dijo Ayumi avergonzaba, entonces se cruzó de brazos—. Con la gente hoy en día no se sabe señorita… una vez paré, creía que estaba obsesionada con el tema, realmente me enamoré… traté de no hacerlo, pero… por suerte lo hice ¡Resultó que el muy canalla era casado!

La pequeña sonrisa de Anna creció suavemente hasta que la gran ejecutiva no pudo más que llevar una mano a su boca, Ayumi se encogió de hombros apenada, aunque también la miró curiosa, era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de su jefa.

Lo lamento—. Dijo Anna respirando profundo—. Ayumi… tienes mi permiso de hacer lo que debas hacer…. En realidad es… es una muy buena idea que ni siquiera a mí se me pasó por la cabeza.

Ayumi sonrió, se sentía bien consigo misma, dado que ella mejor que nadie sabía que Anna Kyoyama no era muy fácil de dar elogios. Con nuevos bríos salió presurosa, imprimió su modelo de contrato y preparando muy bien su teatro se dirigió hacia el área de arte del edificio, Yoh iba de salida con el director de la última campaña cuando la jovencita corrió "literalmente" hasta ellos y antes de que pudieran siquiera abrir la boca, Ayumi lanzó confeti en el aire sobre ambos varones.

¡Muchas felicidades!—. Dijo ella muy alegre, los hombres intercambiaron una mirada totalmente confusa—. ¡Joven Yoh, muchas felicidades!

¿Es tu cumpleaños?—. Dijo el director.

Ahm… no que yo sepa—. Dijo Yoh totalmente fuera de pista.

Ayumi, creo que te confundiste—. Dijo el director.

¿Eh? ¡No para nada!, déjenme les explico… desde hoy, si el Joven Yoh lo desea, ES **oficialmente** un miembro de la gran familia de Kyo's Management—. Dijo Ayumi casi aplaudiendo, Yoh se notó más confuso—. ¿Sabe lo que tengo aquí?

Yoh negó con la cabeza con una expresión de inocencia única.

Es su contrato oficial—. Dijo Ayumi—. Ha superado la etapa de prueba que exige la compañía y por política está apto para ser contratado a plazo fijo…

¡Caramba, sí son buenas noticias!—. Dijo el director de la campaña palmeando la espalda de Yoh—. Felicidades Miyajima, eso significa estabilidad laboral, beneficios sociales y además… ¡Que habrán más negocios con Kyo's!... ¡Vaya que sí, no hay un ojo como el tuyo y te has convertido en un amuleto de la buena suerte!

Hay que afinar detallitos por aquí, detallitos por allá—. Dijo Ayumi y le entregó el file con el "contrato oficial"—. Oh sí… solo llene ahí los datos que pide la compañía, yo tramitaré todo hoy mismo, es lo conveniente para entregar los papeles a la aseguradora y mandar a hacer el fotocheck oficial con su nombre—. Dijo la asistente abriendo el file en las manos de Yoh y señalándole los espacios, el director curioso se asomó a ver.

¡Bien, Bien, Bien!—. Comentó el director—. Miyajima te dejo, pon bien cada dato eh… —. Dijo el hombre y palmeó de nuevo la espalda de Yoh—. Ayumi, saluda a Anna de mi parte, dígale por favor que no hay queja con la campaña, estaremos en contacto.

Por supuesto señor—. Dijo Ayumi y el director siguió su camino, entonces la asistente enfocó sus cinco sentidos en Yoh, quien revisaba los espacios "a llenar"—. ¡Qué emoción! ¿Verdad?... ya temía personalmente que fuera a abandonarnos joven Yoh.

Yoh entonces elevó la mirada del papel, correspondiendo algo apenado a la gran sonrisa de Ayumi.

¿Anna lo sabe?—. Preguntó.

Supongo—. Dijo Ayumi, ya sabía lo que tenía que decir—. En realidad… ay joven Yoh, la verdad es mi responsabilidad.

¿Eh?...

La verdad es que la señorita Anna piensa que ya está bajo contrato…—. Dijo Ayumi y entonces hizo una pequeña reverencia disculpándose por su error—. Se debió formalizar su situación de hecho cumplidos los tres meses…, pero… con tanto trabajo y tanto papeleo por hacer, se me pasó… ¡Lo siento mucho joven Yoh!

¡No haga eso!... —. Dijo Yoh haciendo que se enderezara—. Cualquiera puede cometer un error, Ayumi, ni siquiera estoy molesto.

Gracias joven Yoh—. Dijo Ayumi interpretando muy bien su papel, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era Miyajima, _"Definitivo, ¡Qué suerte tiene la señorita Anna!"_ —. Por favor, no deje que la señorita se entere, es mi responsabilidad tener todo en orden.

Soy una tumba…—. Dijo Yoh amigablemente—. ¿Necesita esto hoy?

Sí—. Asintió Ayumi—. Ya sabe, para poder agilizar los trámites, además porque tengo que presentar un informe al jefe de personal y pues, me faltan sus datos para eso.

Yoh volvió a abrir el file, leyendo "Lugar de nacimiento, fecha de nacimiento…", ok, no era que hubiera brincado de compañía en compañía, pero, aquél era un contrato de trabajo, ¿Para qué necesitaban ese tipo de datos?, después de todo no era una compraventa ni nada parecido.

¿Pasa algo malo?—. Preguntó Ayumi algo nerviosa, Yoh estaba mirando con mucha insistencia el papel.

Son… una serie de datos solo para un contrato—. Dijo Yoh, Ayumi tragó en seco.

¿L-Le parece?—. Titubeó y entonces trató de desviar el tema—. Jeje… bueno es un formato establecido hace años, la verdad no nos hemos preocupado en actualizarlo.

¿Un formato?—. Preguntó Yoh, de pronto su ligera tendencia a sospechar disminuyó.

Sí, tenemos bastante personal, no solo aquí sino en las sedes en otras provincias, ¿Imagina un contrato personalizado por cada uno de ellos?, creo que podría morir empapelada y nadie se daría cuenta.

La pequeña broma le causó gracia, llegando a relajarlo y disipar sus dudas por entero.

Los llenaré entonces—. Dijo Yoh y Ayumi sonrió casi aliviada, el hombre asumió que su alivio se debía directamente a Anna y el hecho de que aquella "ausencia de contrato", quedaría entre ellos.

¡Se lo agradezco mucho!—. Dijo Ayumi insistiendo en la reverencia, Yoh únicamente elevó la mirada al cielo, luego indicó con su brazo el camino hacia el pasillo, Ayumi sonrió para sí misma y su mirada brilló intensamente.

¡Su plan iba viento en popa!

Más tarde, aprovechando que Yoh no estaba en el piso de gerencia, entró ya con su file y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, tan grande, que cuando Anna la vio creyó que se le iba a salir del rostro.

¡Lo tengo!, fue todo lo que dijo Ayumi, eso y que pondría en marcha su plan maestro ese mismo día, un par de horas después, Yoh regresó para el horario de almuerzo, Anna comenzaba a sentir aquello como el inicio de una costumbre a la cual se podría fácilmente acostumbrar, incluso con la escasa hora destinada para el tiempo de almuerzo en la compañía, _"Ventajas de ser la jefa";_ se dijo antes de aceptar salir de Kyo's Management rumbo a una de las calles "repletas" de restaurantes tradicionales.

Si algo debía de admitir, era que ninguno de los restaurantes gourmet podía comparar la sazón de aquellas manos hoscas y trabajadoras que preparaban por docena, platillo tras platillo, inundando los sentidos, tanto de la vista como del olfato con sus delicias.

Y ahí estaban, debatiendo a qué lugar ir en aquella calle llena de opciones, Yoh informaba sobre platillos del día, fijándose únicamente en los restaurantes insertos en edificios de concreto, a Anna prácticamente le daba igual, con Yoh había aprendido a gustar de las cosas simples de la vida; aunque en ese momento le importaba más el hecho que estaba junto a Yoh, mucho más de lo que decidiera comer.

Casi todos hacen lo mismo—. Dijo Yoh—- Así que depende de lo que te antojes Annita.

Lo que quieras—. Respondió Anna, y estaba a punto de agregar que le daba exactamente lo mismo cuando, en una casualidad demasiado inesperada, Anna logró divisar al mismísimo Hao Asakura, vestido de traje mirando los edificios con total interés.

Ella perdió el aire en sus pulmones, a su lado Yoh leía la pizarrita de uno de los restaurantes, ignorante de todo cuando sucedía, Anna comenzaba a hiperventilar mientras veía a Hao a solo unos metros de ellos, ¡Estaba perdida!, su mente estaba en blanco, y ella misma era incapaz de moverse, sería cuestión de segundos para que Yoh lo notara, mirara donde ella miraba y todo se descubriera al fin.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos preparándose para el hecatombe inevitable, más al mirar de nuevo, no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera ligeramente, Tamao Tao había emergido de quién sabe dónde y ahora jalaba del brazo de Hao, en menos de 3 segundos, los dos entraban a uno de los edificios y ella volvía a respirar.

O podrían ser los típicos fideos tradicionales, creo que ya te debe haber cansado comer sopa—. Comentó Yoh, al ver a Anna tan pálida y sin parpadeo, siguió su mirada, pero, no entendía lo que la había puesto así—. ¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?

Al sentir su mano en la espalda, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, volteó casi asustada hasta que escuchó ese "¿Estás bien?", y sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar.

Sí—. Dijo ella—. Yoh… no quiero quedarme aquí—. Añadió con rapidez, y con la misma prisa comenzó a andar, Yoh totalmente confuso la siguió, por algunos segundos Anna lució desconcertada, casi en desorientación, cuando Yoh la retuvo del brazo, ya preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo ella miraba frenéticamente alrededor.

¡Anna! ¿Pero qué sucede? ¡Me preocupas, por favor, dime…!—. Dijo Yoh visiblemente preocupado.

Y-Yo… Yoh, yo…—. Murmuró ella, pero no…. No podía decirle, no podían quedarse cerca del otro par.

¿Qué pasa Anna?—. Dijo él y se animó a coger su rostro con una mano, los ojos de ella titilaban de manera muy extraña.

Yo…—. Titubeó ella una última vez antes de decidir callar de nuevo—. Tengo hambre….

Yoh estuvo tentado a decir un ¿Me estás bromeando?, Anna no solía comportarse así.

Estábamos al frente de un restaurante… de hecho estamos rodeados de restaurantes, Anna ¿Qué está sucediendo?—. Dijo Yoh, Anna de nuevo se vio en aprietos.

N-No… no quería comer ahí—. Argumentó no muy convencida.

En serio… ¿Y te pusiste así porque no te agradó el lugar?—. Ironizó Yoh.

"No puedo dejar que me siga viendo nerviosa", pensó Anna y entonces le mandó una fría mirada, casi tan severa como las que enviaba a sus subordinados cuando hacían las cosas mal.

Sí, exactamente por eso… —. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, Yoh estaba totalmente confuso por la brusquedad de sus cambios de humor, entonces la rubia acomodó su cabello y siguió—. Si voy a comer comida tradicional, creo que puedo elegir donde—. Añadió.

Ah, entonces ya "sabías" dónde—. Siguió Yoh, sentía que Anna ocultaba algo, pero ella en su pose de roca insensible asintió muy segura de sí misma, y en un descuido suyo, ella aprovechó para ubicar el sitio más alejado de aquella calle.

"_Increíble que vaya a hacer esto",_ pensó Anna al ubicar el "lugar", Yoh ahora estaba cruzado de brazos también, esperando a que su novia le dijera el "gran" lugar en el que había decidido comer.

Allá—. Dijo Anna señalando con levemente, Yoh siguió su señal y por poco se va al suelo

Anna, si en verdad quieres que te crea, esfuérzate un poco más—. Argumentó en contra, como única respuesta ella arqueó la ceja.

No sé de qué me hablas—. Dijo Anna, en cuestión de segundos había analizado la situación y armado sus argumentos perfectos—. ¿Viste ya la cantidad de personas que están pululando alrededor de ese lugar?... donde hay gente es porque algo es muy bueno.

Anna…

Y antes de que termine de llenarse, será mejor ir—. Dijo Anna y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar tomó su mano con fuerza y comenzó a andar—. ¡Estoy famélica!

Ok, o trataba de esconder algo o definitivamente habían muchos más matices en Anna que él aún no conocía; nunca, pero nunca habría esperado que la alta ejecutiva decidiera tan fieramente que quería almorzar en una carpa ambulante de comida tradicional… y OK, el hombre que cocinaba ahí lo hacía de maravilla, pero ese no era el punto.

Una vez allí y antes que alguien más fuera más rápido, Anna se sentó en una de las mesas plegables del sitio, dirigiendo mortales miradas a quien osara mirarla con curiosidad, Yoh a su lado no sabía si reírse o seguir enojado, ni siquiera extrañado. Sentado a su lado, esperó por la comida.

Te lo dije—. Musitó Anna—. Donde hay gente…

¿Me vas a decir ya por qué te pusiste así?—. Dijo Yoh, ella soltó los palillos—. No soy tonto Anna, sé que viste algo o a alguien… dímelo.

Quería venir…—. Trató de decir ella, pero Yoh soltó los palillos.

Creo haberte dicho… que no me gusta sentirme engañado, y tú me estás ocultando algo—. Dijo Yoh en tono y expresión serios, Anna de pronto se sintió como niña de primaria cuestionada por su maestro—. No puedes ponerte así de nerviosa porque no te agradó un lugar.

Anna desvió la mirada un poco, _"Estúpido Hao, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que aparecer? ¿Y qué rayos hacía ahí con Tamao Tao, para empezar?"_, pensó, y entonces reparó en ello… _"Tamao Tao"_… ¡Lo tengo!

Claro que puedo—. Dijo ella y cogió de nuevo sus palitos, Yoh bufó ya enfadado cuando ella volvió a mirarle—. Pero tienes razón, no estaba así por el lugar… en verdad vi a alguien.

Yoh regresó la mirada, ¿Anna lo estaba admitiendo?

De hecho… me puso los nervios de punta—. Dijo Anna dejando de nuevo los palitos—. No bien acabo de salir de tremendo lío con la prensa y….

¿Viste a Ren Tao?—. Preguntó Yoh.

Peor…—. Dijo Anna, quien ya estaba sopesando la idea de que encontrar a Hao y Tamao juntos ya era mucho peor de lo que sintió en un principio—. Tamao Tao y Hao Asakura estaban entrando a uno de los restaurantes… no sé qué se propone ese sujeto, ni por qué ella se expone a que los capte la prensa de nuevo, y seguro Ren ni está enterado…

¿En serio?—. Dijo Yoh.

¿Por qué tendría que mentirte en eso?—. Dijo Anna—. No quería que me vieran, pero tengo una larga charla pendiente con los Tao… y una visita no muy cordial a Asakura.

¿No debería ser Ren quien controlara ese tipo de situaciones?—. Dijo Yoh.

Lo haría si supiera… no lo dudo, pero tampoco puedo enviarlo a pelear con el tipo, ¡Imagina los titulares!—. Contestó ella, entonces tuvo una idea, miró la hora—. Llamaré a Ayumi.

¿eh?

Demoraremos almorzando, y la hora de turno está por acabar, le diré que vaya adelantando papeleo—. Dijo Anna y salió ya con su celular y marcando un número, un número que para nada era el de Ayumi.

No tardó ni 3 minutos y regresó dentro de la carpa, sentándose tranquilamente junto a Yoh.

Anna…—. Dijo él luego de verla comer en silencio, ella le miró de reojo.

¿Aún no me crees?...—. Dijo ella—. Bueno Yoh, no puedo decir ni hacer nada más para que…

Lo siento—. Interrumpió él—. No quise… escucha, me preocupaste ¿Sí?, de pronto perdiste color, estabas desorientada y solo argumentaste que querías irte, luego que tenías hambre y por último lo de la señora Tao y…

Yoh…—. Le cortó ella—. Hay algo que… que necesito que entiendas—. Añadió mirándole directamente a los ojos—. No estoy acostumbrada a compartir muchos de mis pensamientos, existen pocas cosas que logran sacarme de quicio, muchas menos que me aterran y a veces tengo reacciones muy poco comunes a mi normal forma de actuar.

Yoh escuchó atentamente, cuando ella pausó, no supo si comenzar a temer, a dudar, a ambas o a preocuparse intensamente por ella, pero entonces Anna continuó.

Pero…—. Agregó Anna—. En ninguno de esos momentos, ha sido, ni es, ni será mi intención lastimarte o preocuparte, ¿Entiendes?... necesito que confíes en mí, confía en mí Yoh, por favor.

Yoh tuvo un mal recuerdo en ese preciso instante, técnicamente en su infancia le había entregado toda su confianza a su padre, la persona hasta biológicamente programada para protegerlo, y había resultado un fiasco, no obtuvo lo mismo, ni siquiera algo parecido, su padre era tan cambiante, a veces parecía verlo y adorarlo, otras, parecía aborrecerlo, a medida que crecía solía decirle que él le pertenecía, que era una especie de pago de la vida por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, que era su deber permanecer con él, para siempre. _"Es tu destino Yoh… eres mío, mi muchacho….confía en mí"_

Por eso era tan difícil no dudar, cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de alejar esos demonios de su pasado, era Anna quien estaba frente a él, no su padre, nunca volvería a ser su padre, así lo había decidido, así lo había querido y así sería… "Confía en mí", solía comandar Hiroki Miyajima, y luego estaba Anna, superando y derribando su propio muro impenetrable una vez más, pidiéndole confianza.

Ok, no era uno de los ambientes más recomendables para ese tipo de charla, pero al menos no había ningún curioso cerca, notó a Yoh tensarse y debatirse, esperó paciente a lo que tuviera que decirle, pero al verle apretar las manos en puños, supo que no la estaba pasando precisamente bien; entonces dejó sus palillos una vez más y con cuidado deslizó su mano sobre uno de sus puños, logrando sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba.

Yoh se hundió en la profunda mirada de Anna en cuanto enfocó la mirada en ella, su suave tacto le acarició la mano con cariño, sin embargo su expresión no disminuía en fuerza y determinación.

No sé lo que haya podido sucederte—. Dijo Anna—. Quizá algún día quieras decírmelo… pero yo no soy tu pasado Yoh—. Sintió el puño que sostenía relajarse—. y no lo seré mientras tú así lo quieras… así que… 

Yo quiero… no, Anna, yo… yo **voy** a confiar en ti—. Dijo Yoh y colocó su mano libre sobre la que Anna tenía sobre la suya, la presionó un poco—. Porque yo te quiero siempre conmigo… siempre.

Anna sonrió un poco, entonces quitó su mano de su alcance y la llevó hasta su rostro, ya antes se había preguntado, ¿Cómo podía amar tanto ese rostro sabiendo que se trataba de Yoh? Y ¿Cómo podía a la vez detestar las mismas facciones cuando se trataba de Hao Asakura?, en eso Yoh sujetó la mano que le acariciaba y besó su dorso.

"Quizá se trate de la esencia y no de la coraza"—. Pensó Anna—. Ya come Yoh, se va a enfriar…

Yoh sonrió en respuesta, había olvidado por completo el almuerzo debido a esa plática, aunque había valido la pena, puesto que de nuevo, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. De esa forma, todo regresó a la calma, comieron tranquilos y hasta pidieron postre, Anna sin embargo, cada que Yoh se descuidaba o estaba muy entretenido con su comida, miraba de soslayo al exterior; _"Nada… ¡Ni señales!"_, se dijo frustrada y preparando el plan B, ya que era posible que Hao y Tamao aún estuvieran cerca.

Bueno… ya creo que es hora de irnos—. Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie, acababa de pagar la cuenta, Anna volteó, pero cuando iba a decir algo Yoh ya se encontraba con una mano en la rendija de lona de la carpa.

¿No… no quieres otro postre?—. Argumentó Anna.

Uhm… creo que no—. Sonrió Yoh comenzando a salir—. La verdad es que estoy…

La palabra _"satisfecho"_ murió en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que el aire abandonaba los pulmones del fotógrafo, de pronto todo su mundo fue remecido con violencia y en cuestión de segundos estuvo cara a cara con aquél pasado del que había huido hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Era una broma? ¿Una especie de ilusión? ¡¿QUÉ?!

"_**No le debo NADA a NADIE"**_—. Dijo esa misma voz que comandaba su infancia en sus recuerdos, el mismo aspecto desaliñado, la misma cara mal afeitada, los ojos cerrados, la quijada tensa y los puños apretados porque un extraño había osado retenerlo—…. _**". ¿Es ella la dueña de la calle?, la vía es pública"**_

Era él, no había duda… 

—"_Papá…"_

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**C. O. N. T. I. N. U. A. R. Á**

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

…

…

…

…

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas!

_***disculpen el retraso.**_

Ok, el último retraso fue "la madre" del tiempo que he demorado en actualizar, honestamente el capítulo lo he tenido en "borrador" ya hace algún tiempo, sin revisar, ni corregir ni nada, creo que sería fácil decir que "Las musas me abandonaron" o que no he tenido tiempo; sin embargo me gusta ser honesta con ustedes, en respuesta a todos sus mensajes de apoyo y a todo el tiempo que han permanecido pendientes de alguna noticia mía (Y de la actualización).

En realidad sí he tenido tiempo, prácticamente todo enero desde que regresé de Lima (La capital de mi país), gracias a ello terminé el capítulo más o menos a mediados de ese mes, faltaba solo corregirlo y hacerle las revisiones de siempre. No obstante seguí trabajando, una semana en turno doble por apoyo en la oficina, estaba por finalizar esa semana cuando llamaron de mi Universidad, anunciando que me iban a entregar un diploma por obtener el más alto puntaje en promedio de mi facultad, todo iba viento en popa, recibí el reconocimiento, mi familia estaba feliz, y no pasaron dos días de ello cuando todo mi mundo se tambaleó.

No quiero hacer muy largo el relato, es difícil para mí hablar ( o escribir) de lo que está sucediendo, y es que aún no puedo creer lo que sucede, es muy duro para mí y me ha sumido en profundo tiempo de reflexión, de negación también, de mucha tristeza y miedo. Uno de mis pilares en mi vida no se encuentra bien, a mi madre le han detectado cáncer, y aunque es operable, no deja de ser una enfermedad de gran magnitud, comprenderán ahora la etapa de negación y posterior reflexión en la que me encuentro, en mi caso no solo "mis musas" me abandonaron, sino gran parte de mi ánimo está por los suelos (Para rematar estoy con faringitis), trato de mantenerme estable, principalmente porque — en teoría—, en este momento, sólo estamos mi madre y yo codo a codo. Esta situación me afecta, no solo por el hecho de que se trata de mi madre, y que si le sucede algo a ella literalmente yo me muero, sino que esta situación la tuve que pasar sola cuando tenía poco menos de 16, y ahora vuelve de nuevo, solo que esta vez con más fuerza.

Es por esa razón que me he mantenido ausente, no solo en ffnet, sino también en mi trabajo, a Dios gracias que ya no tengo Universidad, solo él sabe que no sería capaz de estudiar absolutamente nada si tuviera clases, supongo que… si me siento en este momento de alguna forma "estable" y me he animado a revelaros esta parte de mi vida (muy aparte de actualizar), es gracias al temple que mi madre está mostrando en estos momentos, es… alucinante, la calma con la que ha tomado la noticia y los procedimientos médicos, temo que no soy ni tan fuerte ni tan valiente como ella, pero se me vienen tiempos difíciles y aunque no me sienta así, TENGO que ser fuerte por ella.

Por la misma razón, no puedo darles a ciencia cierta una fecha exacta de mi próxima actualización, tengo la mente en blanco. Disculpen si he sido demasiado sincera, sé que uno entra a ffnet buscando un espacio en el que distraerse de sus propios problemas y para entretenerse un poco, pero como dije, me gusta ser honesta con ustedes, me han acompañado por tanto tiempo que las considero muy cercanas a mí, aunque sean únicamente las letras la base en la que se ha formado nuestra amistad.

Les agradezco de corazón que hayan leído esto, por eso coloqué al inicio la disculpa por la demora con un asterisco al comienzo, para que así mis disculpas llegasen a quienes lean el inicio y también a quienes continúen, gracias por seguir la historia, por las TANTAS veces que disculparon las demoras de ésta su servidora, las llevo en mi corazón sinceramente.

Hasta la próxima, chicas, cuídense un montón, las quiere.

**Pao-Hale20**

/ 13 mayo 2013 /

…

…

…

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Ó  
.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

Y ahora respondo a sus review…. 14 mayo 2013 ¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todas!, un abrazo para todas chicas, gracias por todas sus palabras, las quiero.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Mia. Balzac.—** Hola Mia n.n!, ante todo agradecerte de nuevo que sigas con la historia, me complace enormemente que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, creo que entre que más me demoro en actualizar los capítulos los hago más extensos, ojalá que este capítulo te de tanto gusto como el otro y te mantenga con "Casi en el Paraíso", aunque por las razones explicadas antes, no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve actualizar de nuevo, te agradezco mucho el review, tus palabras de ánimo y buenos deseos, y celebro de nuevo que te haya dado tanto gusto leer el capítulo anterior, yo también espero poder actualizar de nuevo, deseo mucha tranquilidad, amor y éxito para ti… un abrazo cariñoso…. ¡Hasta la próxima!. 

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao.—** Hola Fernanda n.n!, ¡Qué amable!, gracias por tus palabras, ¿K-pop?, vaya!, ¿Sabes coreano o japonés o algún idioma asiático?, lo pregunto porque me he animado a sacar algunas baladas en coreano, pero obviamente no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que digo, no obstante algunas amistades aquí dicen que pronuncio bien (Total ironía o fuerza de ensayo), bueno… espero que todo te esté yendo perfecto, que estés contenta y con mucha tranquilidad, no soy la mejor en este momento dando ánimos, pero de corazón deseo que estés bien, gracias por tu review, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Un abrazo!,¡Hasta pronto!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Stellar BS. —** ¡Stellar de mi corazón!, cuánto tiempo amiga, un inmenso HOLA, y un abrazo psicológico por anticipado, por tus palabras debo determinar que casi te provoco un infarto, n.n... Ya bueno, fuera de broma (Increíble que me saliera una…) me agrada mucho que te haya gustado de tal manera el anterior capítulo, ok, las tenía en escasez de cariño, 4 besos creo que pudieron poner fin a la sequía, o al menor darle una tregua.

Je… bueno cuando escribí la contestación a tu anterior review, pensaba seriamente hacer desaparecer a alguien, o adelantar los hechos MUCHO, en tiempos de corrección del texto estuve tentada a borrar todo el capítulo (Los ánimos por el piso), por eso comencé a escribir otro fic para desquitarme, creo que eso salvó "Casi en el Paraíso", replantee el "giro" que te mencioné, y bueno, creo que lo puse en marcha aunque el giro directamente no involucre mucho a Ren y Tamao (al inicio si los iba a involucrar). 

Hice sufrir a Horo, (Y ahora encima le envié a Jeanne), creo que me desquito con él, jajajajaaja, ok me arrancaste una sonrisa, ¿Antes y después de Horo en Australia? XD, ese sería tema de fic creo XD, las peripecias de Horo en el gran país continente. Creo que sobre Anna e Yoh no me queda nada más que comentar, salvo que a futuro a menos en el fic, van a tener algunos conflictos, (o al menos es la intención)

Sobre el amor, bueno creo que últimamente ando medio sensible, por la situación que atravieso y algunos detallitos por ahí, hace poco vi "Les Misérables" con Hugh Jackman y Anne Hattaway, la vi con mi mamá, y ambas sonreímos, lloramos y sentimos cada parte con mucha emoción, un excelente musical, pero hubo una parte de las muchas canciones que me tocaron el alma y dice:_** "Toma mi amor, porque el amor es eterno y recuerda la verdad que una vez fue hablada:… Amar a otra persona es ver el rostro de Dios", **_personalmente y en estos momentos no tengo cabida para pensar en el amor, pero, creo que esa parte de canción describe en esencia lo que es, osea, muy religiosa no soy, pero entiendo "Dios" como sinónimo de perfección, y nosotros seres imperfectos alcanzamos a verlo cuando amamos a otra persona incondicionalmente, como dicen por ahí, con defectos y virtudes…. Ahora trasladado a Anna e Yoh, tanto como en la serie como en el fic, creo que podría explicar un poco esa compenetración entre ambos (ya no sé si estoy meditando mucho ¿?)

Bueno, volviendo al tema, Ren estaba ebrio… lastimosamente es uno más como los mortales masculinos, con el trago recién "agarran valor" para ser sinceros, la bebida definitivamente es el "desinhibidor" más común (y el preferido de los "señoritos"). Aunque ni con trago paso a Jeanne y Ren juntos, Takei se tomó de la mala.

Vamos a los PS… (Creo que la contestación no es tan larga como siempre, pero bueno, culpemos a los ánimos) 

**PS1:** Creo que yo gané en cuanto a desconexiones, pero es bueno que no lo tomes como obligación cuando las personas te dicen que continúes, (Ok, salvo que el estatus del fic sea in progress), ponte tengo un par de historias de un capítulo de Harry Potter, y me han pedido que las continúe, hasta ahora no lo hago, o al menos oficialmente, ahí tengo las actualizaciones en borrador, / Y el pedido es de hace un par de años atrás creo/… sobre mi review no tienes nada que agradecer, en verdad me gustó, y me da gusto ver que aún lo continúas, tómalo con calma, que escribir sea tu forma de liberarte del estrés y no lo contrario.

**PS2:** Bueno, sobre la descendencia, sigue en stand by, no aparece novia lastimosamente…. A este paso iré por el vientre de alquiler creo…

**PS3:** Mi violín sigue en sueño, al final no me lo pude comprar, vaya… flauta traversa, su sonido es muy agradable, quizá más adelante me compre mi violín.

**PS4:** A mí también se me da leer romance, y si tiene algo de humor, mejor, puede ser que sea falta de romance real en la vida, pero vamos, que eso no es nuestra culpa…. No hay románticos, hay mucho remedo de chico con grave infección de "pendijitis", bueno… el trabajo no es mala idea, ayuda a despejar y bien o mal, de alguna forma las madres siempre terminan teniendo la razón… amén.

**PS5:** Poetas, mi poeta en vida preferido es José Ramón Marcos Sánchez, incluso ando afiliada a su página en Facebook y recibo sus actualizaciones, me encanta, ojalá existieran más chicos por aquí que pensaran de forma similar (Igual no, eso ya es mucho pedir).

Son las 00.16 cuando termino casi de escribir esta respuesta, me muero de sueño, creo que mañana terminaré de responder review, estoy agotada; mañana me la pasaré toda la mañana con mi mamá en el hospital. Otro abrazo psicológico para ti, cuídate mucho, ¡El mismo cariño de siempre n.n!... ¡Hasta pronto! Y… oficialmente, Feliz Día De San Valentín n.n

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Anneyk. —** ¡Hola Anneyk!, bueno, primero ¡Bienvenida al fic!, te agradezco mucho la preferencia y WOW… un día y medio y ¡Encima sin detenerte! : ''3…, WOW, creo que solo me queda agradecerte más y alegrarme porque el fic te haya gustado tanto: D. Jeje, bueno la idea era esa, que Tamao creciera como personaje, así como Ren…. (Ahora que lo pienso, creo que todos ha madurado excepto Jeanne XD), ojalá que te haya gustado la nueva escena de Horo y la anciana, personalmente tanto en la serie Full House, como en el fic, el personaje de Jeanne siempre termina dándome penita, es egoísta, sí, pero tampoco no es la malvada del año, si sufre es porque quiere, pero tanto como que lo merezca, me parece que no.

Vaya… n.n… gracias por tus lindas palabras, jeje bueno creo que tenemos a una fan de Hao más, quien sabe, por ahí hay lectoras que eran fan de Hao y terminaron desertando por Ren y viceversa, ops…. ¡Ojalá en serio hayas dormido bien!, encima contando con esta gran demora, Anna e Yoh creo que son la pareja por excelencia, tanto en la serie como en el fic.

Jeje… premio :3…. Bueno, qué más premio para mí que recibir todos sus comentarios, y que más personas se añadan de seguidoras del fic y más aún que les siga gustando, eso es un premio más el bonus de que siempre se preocupan por mí, eso lo valoro y lo atesoro como no tienes idea :'), aún contra el mal pronóstico que se me pone en frente, creo que trataré de sobreponerme, no quiero dejar el fic colgado porque las simboliza a todas ustedes, no obstante temo que no sé cuánto me demore por las razones ya explicadas.

Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también, un abrazo enorme ¡Hasta la próxima!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Momochanx6. —** ¡Hola Momo!, vaya que ha sido un gran tiempo desde mi última actualización, gracias por la paciencia, y por tu review, sobre el fic, bueno, trato de hacerlo algo real, por eso he ido haciendo que los personajes se tomen su tiempo para decidir sus sentimientos, aunque ahora tenga la mente algo en blanco, puede que a futuro me invente una que otra movida bajo la manga.

Sobre la película, bueno era una película de tenor histórico, yo representé a una dama antigua, son viñetas en sí, pequeños cortos unidos, y sí también tengo un grupo de música, yo soy la vocalista n.n, aunque ahora nos encontremos en stand by. Momo ojalá estés muy bien, y que esta continuación no te distraiga de los deberes (mucho al menos no), espero que te guste igual que el otro, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y nos leemos pronto… un abrazo para ti. ¡Hasta la próxima!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Mara Alonso. —** ¡Hola Mara!, bueno pues, bienvenida, el capítulo 71 tiene besos XD, ok, las tuve en sequía durante mucho tiempo, pero veré qué puedo hacer a futuro, de igual manera te agradezco el review, ¡Hasta pronto!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Yeiiii. —** ¡Hola Yeiiii! Je… ¿3 veces?, wow, aunque particularmente también hago lo mismo con algunas historias que sigo, más cuando son varias y del mismo fandom, a veces me confundo de qué iba la historia. Gracias Yeiiii por tus palabras las valoro mucho, ojalá este capítulo te guste también, te envío una brazo enorme, espero que todo te esté yendo muy bien, mucha paz y amor para ti n.n…. ¡Hasta pronto!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Monkey D. Azusa. —** ¡Hola Monkey D.!, jeejejeje, jeje bueno creo que la responsable por los sentimientos hacia Jeanne soy yo, pero ni modo, ella es mi antagonista no tan antagonista, (ya se entenderá por qué después…. Creo), n.n bueno, creo que tenemos a una fan más del team Hao, ja ¿creo? O quizá estás como yo dividida entre esos dos (Ren y Hao)…. Lo sé, fui cruel con lo que le hice a Horo, (y encima le envié a Jeanne hoy), Manta es una pieza crucial en la historia de Yoh, entre otros personales, jeejejeje gracias por tus palabras, de hecho el propio dorama llegaba a aburrirme y era del tipo de espectadoras que quería que las cosas vayan de tal o cual modo, ¡Creo que en el fic me quito esa frustración n.n!, Sobre Ren, bueno ya tomó una postura más activa, Tamao mientras tiene miedo de quererlo o de ser querida, teme que todo pueda desaparecer. Gracias, gracias por tu review, ojalá este capítulo te guste mucho n.n, ¡No te preocupesl ustedes son muy especiales para mí, llevo en el corazón todo su apoyo y las palabras que tienen a bien dedicarme, un abrazo fuerte…. ¡Hasta pronto!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Jeanne.—** ¡Hola Jeanne! (¿?), disculpa, se siente algo raro (en el buen sentido) dirigirme a ti, alucino un momento con el personaje de la serie, jeje, en fin, bienvenida al fic n.n…. aunque siento no poder complacerte, temo que no se tratará de un Ren x Jeanne, en lo personal estoy en desacuerdo con Takei debido a esa pareja canon, a lo mucho que llegarán ese par en este fic será a amigos y con esfuerzo, ¡pero de todas maneras agradezco un montón tu review! ¡Que estés bien!…gracias por tu review n.n, ¡Hasta pronto!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Makiii-chan.—** Hola Makiii, bueno…. ¡Recibo tu abrazo virtual y lo correspondo n.n!, disculpa de nuevo la demora, jajaja ok XD en el fic Ren y Tamao tienen 3 meses de casados, creo que no podrían tener hijos ni con todo el amor del mundo, jajjajaa si tienes razón, cuando Tamao sale con lo de "incorrecto", era como si alguien hubiera cortado abruptamente la más linda sinfonía de romance, como si una sale de un salón regiaa y despampanante y de pronto un chistoso te arroja un balde con agua…. Ya iba a ser muy novelero que Ren no recordara nada de lo que sucedió, ahora que lo hace, puede avanzar, creo yo. Anna e Yoh, otro dilema, Anna no le piensa decir nada, menos ahora que sabe lo que detesta Yoh, Manta es una pieza clave y ahora que apareció Hiroki… uhmmmmm, lo dejo en suspenso. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Makiii, un abrazo enorme y ¡Hasta pronto!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Tamy-chan. —** ¡Hola Tamy!, bueno… si, leíste bien, era película, y sí soy actriz, (Bueno XD lo intenté), jeje gracias, y sí…. También cantante, soy la vocalista de un grupo llamado Náyade, no hacemos música propia aún; pero ahí hacemos algunos cover's, ¡Vaya!, ¿También cantas? A que la música puede ser el nexo más bonito que puede unir a las personas, ¿No lo crees?... ¿Tu fic favorito? O.O…. wow, de veras te agradezco mucho que lo consideres de esa forma, sé bien que en ffnet hay muy buenos fics, sinceramente me honra que consideres el mejor a mi humilde historia TvT…. ¡Gracias!... sobre Jeanne… bueno ¡Pobre Jeanne, de los personajes, a la que le va a doler más madurar va a ser a ella!, sobre Horo, si lo sé, me paso a veces jeje, pero Horo bien puede ser más importante de lo que parece. 

A ver, lo de los nuevos personajes… jeje, te explico, Manta es amigo de infancia de Yoh, su aparición es crucial hasta ahora, así como la de Hiroki Miyajima, sobre Ryu y su banda, bueno XD solo los puse para justificar la aparición de Manta, y se me hizo gracioso que apareciera Gö, un matón obeso muy sensible en el interior. Bueno n.n… creo que funcionó la mirada de cachorrito, puse algunas pistas muy sutiles del pasado de Hao e Yoh n.n

Gracias por tus palabras Tamy, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado igual, ¡Un abrazote enorme!, ¡hasta la próxima!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

**Hayari. —** ¡Hola Hayari! Bueno ¿Qué decirte?, aunque no lo imagines, fue tu review lo que me hizo salir de mi letargo, ¿Sabes?, con lo de mis problemas y lo de mi madre pues, me siento en una especie de limbo, limbo del que de alguna forma tú me sacaste, aunque sea un ratito y recordé a las maravillosas personas que aguardan por mí en ffnet, tu review fue como un gran "¡OYE REACCIONA; SEGUIMOS AQUÍ!", y me forcé a dejar mi aura deprimente, por ustedes, que más que mis lectoras, las considero mis amigas…. Así que si hoy hay actualización, creo que es en parte gracias a ti.

Ahora… espero de corazón que estés bien, y que tus problemas no sean tan fuertes, en verdad y si no, desde donde estoy te deseo la fortaleza para afrontarlos, y deseo que salgas de ellos airosa, gracias mil por tu preferencia por el fic, ojalá este capítulo te guste, Tamao se sigue resistiendo, pero Ren ya decidió no ir con "paños tibios"; eso puede ponerse interesante.

**PD1:** Gracias Hayari, la universidad la terminé con pie derecho, de mi trabajo, bueno… he dejado de ir un tiempo mientras me ocupo de los asuntos de casa.

**PD2:** Espero una vez más que esta continuación te agrade…. .

**PD3:** No te inquietes, no ha sido un review cortito ni tampoco inmenso, pero sí lleno de una buena sacudida para mí… …. Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.

.◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘...◘.


	73. Como un Tao

"**CASI EN EL PARAÍSO"**

…**..**

…**..**

**Capítulo LXXIII****: Como un Tao**

…**..**

…**.**

* * *

De alguna forma, tal y como le había dicho Anna, siempre que se enredaba en algún lío publicitario, terminaba con ofertas de trabajo, aquello era extraño, ya que por un lado, la sociedad condenaba aquellos malditos rumores sobre sus deslices amorosos, y por otro lado lo asediaba por las mismas razones.

¿Podía haber algo más contradictorio?

Y ahí estaba, en una de las salitas privadas de Kyo's Management con dos nuevos guiones en las manos, dos nuevas producciones entre las que incluso tenía la opción de "escoger".

Pensándolo mejor, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, y aunque técnicamente se hallaba al inicio de las dos semanas de plazo para leer, sentía en ese momento que su vieja pasión, sería lo único que abstraería a su mente de andar pensando en su esposa.

Pasó una hora revisando el primer guión, frente a él, el café que Ayumi, la asistente de Anna, le había llevado, estaba ya frío y sin señal alguna de haber sido tocado; el viejo truco de distracción con el cine había logrado darle cierta calma. La primera trama resultaba interesante; aunque con mayor razón que en pasado, todo dependería de las locaciones.

Anna había pedido que las especificaciones sobre los escenarios a usarse se pusieran al final, dado que durante los primeros papeles entre los que pudo escoger al inicio de su carrera, Ren se había negado a ir a países alejados si es que las grabaciones requerían de mucho tiempo.

"_**Así se asegura primero que me enganche con un papel antes de negar una locación",**_ pensó Ren resignándose cuando se dio cuenta, y agradeciendo en secreto a la manager, puesto que de no haberlo hecho, se habría perdido de muy buenos papeles.

El primer guión estaba resultando bastante entretenido, tuvo cierta predisposición con él cuando vio que el director sería nuevamente el simpático y algo loco Colin, de su última producción. Una vez él había mencionado— en su media lengua— que se había enamorado del continente asiático, lo que le llevaba a la pista que Colin optaría por locaciones asiáticas, eso, más que el guión resultaba siendo realmente bueno, le predisponían a augurar que no habría necesidad de leer el siguiente.

Sin embargo, no había llegado al final de su lectura, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de centro en la que se encontraba.

"Jeannie", leyó en su identificador, su dedo tentativamente fue al botón que le serviría para aceptar la llamada, el teléfono vibraba insistente y él francamente estuvo a punto de presionar el botón, pero entonces una voz en su cabeza le dijo _**"Vamos, no está llamando precisamente para saludar…. y lo sabes"**_ ; por otro lado, un viejo sentimiento en su corazón le motivaban a pensar que quizá estaría en problemas, "quizá lo necesitara…" y de nuevo aquella voz resurgió irónica: _**"Sí claro, Como **__**todas**__** las otras veces ¿Verdad?... ¿Te recuerdo **__**cuánto**__** exactamente duraban sus problemas?, ¡Por favor!"**_.

Bien, quizá tenía razón, alejó su mano del botón y dejó el celular en la mesa, el constante vibrar cesó unos segundos y Ren se obligó a regresar a su lectura. Pero no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

"_Quizá si es importante"_, pensó… _**"Estúpido"**_, susurró su conciencia cuando tomó de nuevo el celular, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en el identificador, no fue el nombre de Jeanne el que apareció, sino el de Anna.

"_**¿Desilusionado?"**_ murmuró victoriosa y sarcástica su conciencia, él cerró los ojos, ¡Increíble que se quisiera mandar una mirada desdeñosa a sí mismo!... definitivamente estaba empezando a perder una que otra tuerca.

Contestó.

— ¿Qué rayos haces con el celular, "malabares"?—. Refunfuñó directamente Anna, para sorpresa de Ren, aunque se escuchaba enfadada, no estaba gritando.

— Trato de leer los dos guiones que me diste Anna, "Fuera celular" en esos momentos, ¿No fueron tus exigencias siempre?... "TOTAL concentración"—. Añadió medio imitándola y rodó los ojos cuando escuchó gruñir a Anna—…. ¿Qué sucede?

— Escucha atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo—. Dijo Anna casi en susurros—. ¿Conoces la calle atestada de restaurantes de comida tradicional y comerciantes?

Ren no comprendió enseguida.

— Creo conocerla—. Respondió Ren—. Anna ¿Qué…?

— Tienes menos de cuarto de hora para aparecer por aquí… AHORA—. Dijo Anna.

— ¿Ir por comida tradicional? ¿Para qué se supone que…?

—Hao Asakura está con tu esposa en este momento—. Dijo Anna y cualquier intento de réplica murió en Ren, se puso de pie de un brinco y una sensación desagradable se apoderó de su pecho.

— ¡¿QUE?!—. Rugió del otro lado, ya Anna había tenido el celular alejado de su oído acertando vertiginosamente al pronosticar la reacción de su estrella.

— Te advertí claramente que no podemos tener más escándalos… ¡Los dos se pasean en medio de toda esa gente!—. Dijo Anna tan fuerte como pudo para no llamar la atención demasiado.

No tuvo que decir una sílaba más, al escuchar el tono de corte del celular de Ren fue suficiente para saber que el actor estaría ahí en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, su pequeña treta le dio algo de alivio con respecto a Yoh, deshacerse de Hao había sido su principal aliciente, pero dos segundos más tarde se imaginó al impulsivo Ren cayéndole a golpes a Hao Asakura en medio de "TODA ESA GENTE"-

"_¡RAYOS!"_, se dijo y tecleó rápido un mensaje en su celular, enviándolo con la seguridad de que sería suficiente.

En Kyo's Management solo los trabajadores de turno fueron testigos del torbellino en el que se había convertido el actor Ren Tao al salir de la salita contigua a las oficinas de gerencia, Ayumi apenas alcanzó a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, cuando luego de golpear la puerta del lento ascensor, Ren Tao desapareció hecho una furia por las escaleras.

No supo si bajó en saltos, brincos, zancadas o flotando, la cuestión es que llevaba ya recorrido la mitad del camino en cortísimo tiempo, y solamente la musiquita de "mensaje de texto" de su móvil lo distrajo deteniéndolo en la mitad de uno de los pisos restantes.

* * *

(Mensaje)

"_**Ren…. Arma un escándalo y date por muerto….**_

… _**Anna"**_

* * *

"_Armar un escándalo"_, se repitió dos veces apretando el teléfono en la mano, sentía las sienes palpitarle con violencia.

"_¡Si sale vivo, será suerte!"_, aseguró y echó a la carrera de nuevo sin detenerse hasta estar en su auto, pero tal fue su rabia y el ataque de celos al imaginarse a Hao siendo "todo lo encantador y engatusador" que solía ser y a Tamao cayendo encantada en cada uno de sus trucos baratos que, ya al volante, buscando la salida de la compañía, Ren casi pierde el control del auto, obligándose a frenar en seco para no irse de lleno contra una columna.

—¡Maldición!—. Exclamó furioso, no sabía si con el vehículo, con Hao o con él mismo por no poder controlarse, golpeó el timón y en lo más profundo de su ser deseó tener el cuello de Hao entre sus manos.

Ah… y la furia también tenía otra destinataria… Tamao no quedaba tan libre de polvo y paja… ¡Ella estaba ahí con el cretino y seguro que feliz de la vida!...

"_Maldita sea, me TENGO – QUE - CONTROLAR"_, se ordenó a sí mismo, pero no hallaba desfogue, era evidente que no podía presentarse en ese lugar con tales ansias asesinas, de modo que sacó el celular de nuevo, marcando el número de la única persona que en toda su vida, de alguna u otra forma, aparte de Tamao, había logrado calmarlo.

— Apenas puedo creer que vi tu nombre en el teléfono…—. Dijeron del otro lado luego de 5 timbradas

—¡Lo mataré!—. Exclamó él sin poder contenerse.

—Ok… antes de matar a nadie dime A QUIÉN y POR QUÉ exactamente—. Surgió la otra voz notoriamente preocupada.

— Está con ella ahora… Hao ¡El muy imbécil! —. Dijo Ren, se escuchó el golpe seco contra el claxon.

— ¿Estás en tu auto?... ¡Ren, estás muy alterado! ¡Bájate ahora mismo!—. Exclamó la otra persona.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios no voy a estar alterado?! ¡Está con Tamao ahora!—. Exclamó Ren—. ¡Ha comenzado a jugar sucio y se piensa que yo lo voy a dejar!, ¡"Un inocente almuerzo"! ¡Ha de estar bajándole el cielo en estos momentos!—. Continuó pateando dentro de su vehículo ya apagado—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Trata de calmarme Jun! ¡O te juro que mataré a Hao!

— ¡Ren, YA!... escúchame, no ganarás NADA "matando" a Hao—. Dijo Jun, agregando en su mente _"En el hipotético caso que lo hicieras"_, entonces abordó el asunto de otro modo—. Ahora explícame lo que está sucediendo.

En el relato Ren fue conciso y claro, Jun entonces entendió, aunque se enfadó con Anna Kyoyama, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para colocar en estado de energúmeno a su hermano?, cuando Ren volvió a maldecir, ella hizo uso de su tono de _**"Soy tu hermana mayor, así que te callas y escuchas".**_

— Te estás portando como un crío—. Determinó Jun—. ¡Vamos Ren! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué vas a irte de golpes con Hao a ver cuál es el más macho y que indefectiblemente Tamao irá a los brazos del más fuerte?

—… ... —. Ok, debía admitir que su lado más primitivo sí lo había pensado, escuchó a Jun suspirar.

— Ren… sé práctico, eres una figura pública, Tamao es una figura pública, y Hao… bueno, no creo que le convenga llamar la atención, ¿En serio quieres ir adonde sea que vayas y armar un escándalo?, acaban de salir de uno, recuérdalo—. Dijo Jun.

— ¿Y qué sugieres tú que haga entonces?... ¿Sentarme con ellos a tomar el té?—. Ironizó Ren—. Ni siquiera sé si me voy a poder contener ¿Entiendes eso?...

— No creo que tengas derecho a reaccionar como quieres… ¿Y qué si Hao está enamorado de Tamao?... ¿Acaso ella lo está de él?

Ren guardó silencio… no, Tamao no podía estar enamorada de ese… ese… ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA!

Conociendo a Tamao, dudo mucho que esté con Hao con alguna otra intención que no sea la de almorzar, es demasiado niña como para imaginarse hacer algo ni medianamente malo, ¡Deberías estar seguro de eso a estas alturas!—. Le regañó Jun

— No entiendes nada—. Farfulló Ren por lo bajo.

¿Qué si podía imaginar a Tamao en alguna actitud impropia por pura voluntad? ¡Claro que no!, ¡Pero no era ella; sino Hao el que le preocupaba!

Ya podía imaginarlo… siendo tan galante como solo él sabía, diciendo palabras en tono suave y seguro, y haciéndola sonrojar, porque claro… ¡Ella se sonrojaría! Y cuando estuviera distraída, él se atrevería a tocarla, "inocentemente" según él y luego le sonreiría y ella sin saber qué hacer o decir le sonreiría también…

¡Demonios, cómo le enervaba!

— Claro que entiendo—. Rebatió Jun—. ¡Estás muerto de los celos!, a estas alturas ya te habrás imaginado no una, sino, sin temor a equivocarme, al menos unas **10 escenas** con ellos dos de protagonistas… pero tú, hermano,_** debes ser**_ inteligente…

Ren guardó silencio

— ¿Irte de golpes a quién va a dejar cono afectado?...—. Dijo Jun—. ¡A Hao!, ¿A quién crees que defenderá ella?... además, ¿ya has hablado claramente con Tamao?, ¿Le dijiste tus sentimientos y que _**obviamente **_no tienes intención de cumplir con la cláusula tres de ese dichoso contrato?...

Otro silencio…

— En ese caso MENOS tienes derecho a reclamarle a ella nada, si ella piensa que lo que existe entre ustedes sigue siendo un negocio, no hay nada que reclamar, ella simplemente está saliendo a un almuerzo con su jefe… —. Sentenció Jun—. Así que lo que tú tienes que hacer, es UNO… calmarte y DOS ir a ese sitio y sorprenderla **de forma amable**, se gentil con ella, se cortés con Hao… créeme, si logras controlar tu carácter, ella más adelante podrá tomarte en serio.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que…? ¡Imposible Jun! ¿Quieres que estreche la mano de Hao cuando lo único que quiero es romperle la cara?—. Dijo Ren.

— Sugiero que impongas las barreras—. Dijo Jun con calma—. Lo que detuvo a Hao desde un inicio fue la amistad que sentía por ti… tú solito quitaste esa barrera y dejaste a Tamao a la merced de sus verdaderos sentimientos… pues bien, retoma su amistad… Hao haría cualquier cosa contra un rival… ¿Será lo mismo contra su amigo?

Ren tampoco contestó; pero un bufido ya no de ira sino de cansancio, tranquilizó a Jun y le hizo saber que había conseguido sosegar a su hermano, "_No he perdido mi toque_", pensó la mujer riendo para sus adentros

— Haz una entrada propia de un Tao—. Sentenció Jun.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, dejó que su enojo se la llevara la "carretera", bien podía haber pasado como un energúmeno al volante; sin embargo aquella estrategia dio resultado, pues al llegar al mencionado lugar, un aire frío y calculador se apoderó de él… su concentración estaba puesta en encontrar una cabeza rosada y su intención estaba totalmente dirigida a comportarse astutamente.

Como todo un Tao.

Anduvo así unos minutos, cuando vio que algunas personas comenzaban a correr a la derecha, al final de la calle, al principio no les prestó atención, tratando de enfocarse entre encontrar a Tamao, fue cuando escuchó una voz inconfundible, asustada…

Se le encogió el corazón, aquella voz era de ella, y venia precisamente del final de la calle.

"_**¡BASTA!"**_

* * *

Nunca le habían gustado las peleas entre hombres, precisamente porque la dejaban en tal estado de incertidumbre que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar; su padre jamás había sido una persona violenta y únicamente había sido testigo de peleas de "varones" en el colegio. Y ahí estaba, tratando de decidir qué hacer para lograr que Hao desistiera de exigir una disculpa de aquél hombre que había chocado con ella.

— Hao… por favor, no ha pasado nada, ni siquiera estoy lastimada, solo… solo vámonos ¿Si?—. Pidió ella reaccionando y tomando el antebrazo de Asakura, él apenas desvió la mirada a ella.

— Has caso de tu novia_—. _Dijo Hiroki Miyajima aún sin voltearse, su postura parecía desganada, algo encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos—. _Sé buen chico_…

— Tamao temió la mirada que alertó en Hao, los ojos del hombre parecían dos peligrosas brasas ardiendo, sintió su brazo tensarse bajo su toque,_ "Oh cielos… por favor no"_ rogó ella.

— No lo escuches—. Se animó a decir Tamao tirando de su brazo—. Solo es un desconocido malhumorado… vámonos, POR FAVOR Hao… por favor…

Hao estaba enfadado, por un lado estaba dispuesto a poner en su lugar a aquél desagradable sujeto, pero por el otro Tamao le miraba casi suplicante; bien… decidió ceder, liberó una bocanada de aire en señal de su ofuscamiento y también en señal de rendición, dirigió una mirada de fastidio al hombre y giró sobre sus talones.

Tamao retuvo una expresión de alivio, pero una risita burlona y malintencionada detuvo en seco el débil intento de Hao por contenerse.

— Personas como tú… sosegados por el pedido hipócrita de una mujer—. Murmuró Hiroki con desprecio—. Qué _lástima_ me dan…

— H-Hao…—. Logró titubear ella… pero Hao quitó su brazo de su alcance.

_— Suficiente_…—. Musitó apenas en un tono lleno de enojo antes de coger fuertemente del hombro de aquél sujeto para obligarlo a dar la cara.

Mas no contó con que el sujeto le golpearía el estómago directamente, Tamao se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito sin mucho éxito, las demás personas que circulaban comenzaron a acercarse en tanto que ella iba hasta Hao, que sorpresivamente había sido tumbado al suelo.

— ¡Rayos…!—. Masculló Hao recobrando el aliento, Tamao lo retuvo por los hombros.

— ¡Basta! Hao, por favor ¡Vámonos!—. Pidió Tamao; pero Hao la hizo a un lado poniéndose de pie dispuesto a arremeter contra el sujeto; quien ya se esperaba un ataque, aunque no tan fuerte como el que le propinó el muchacho, al ver a los dos rodando y tratando de golpearse lo único que atinó a hacer Tamao fue a gritar—. _**¡BASTA!**_

Luego de casi un minuto de confusos movimientos, por fin el tremendo hombre tuvo sujeto a Hao dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe de puño. El largo cabello de Hao no había resultado de ayuda en esa ocasión y ahora se hallaba desordenado sobre su rostro. _"Demonios, eso era humillante"._

— ¡DETÉNGANSE!—. Gritó Tamao en vano.

— Esto te enseñará "Niño bonito"…—. Masculló el hombre con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su labio, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con odio—. A **NO** poner el cuerpo y la vida por nadie…—. Alistó el puño, haciendo presión sobre Hao con el otro brazo pese a la resistencia de éste—. … mucho menos… ¡Por una mujer!

— ¡Hao! —. Gritó Tamo asustada al ver que el hombre iba a golpearlo y fuera de todo pronóstico trató de detener al sujeto, logrando que él la empujara con fuerza hacia atrás

Hao atinó solo a cerrar los ojos por instinto en espera del impacto, contó en su cabeza… 1…2…3… pero nada pasó. Reconoció un gritito de sorpresa que reconoció a duras penas como el de Tamao y el golpe no llegaba.

Luego una segunda voz… una que apenas podía creer estar escuchando, al mismo tiempo que el peso sobre su cuerpo se desvanecía.

— Ren…—. Musitó apenas Tamao observando cómo el recién llegado tiraba del hombro del sujeto y lo echaba para atrás.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!—. Dijo Hiroki.

Ren observó por el rabillo del ojo al hombre arqueando una ceja, parecía divertido.

"_Ok, que no sepan quién soy es novedad"_.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar entre sí y pudo notar que había al menos un buen puñado de gente que ya sabía quién era, no había mucho tiempo.

Tamao se había puesto de pie, miró entonces a Hao.

— "_Actúa como un Tao… como un Tao"_, se repitió Ren, satisfecho en secreto al ver el estado de su "amigo", el traje costoso lleno de polvo y el cabello desordenado, al menos "alguien" ya lo había golpeado.

Inesperadamente sonrió.

— Te hacen falta unas buenas lecciones de artes marciales ¿Qué le tenías demasiado respeto al viejo para no cargártelo, Hao?—. Dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

Hao tardó en reaccionar, no se esperaba eso de Ren, ¡Para nada!

— Oye… me voy a poner más viejo que ese sujeto esperándote—. Le dijo Ren insistiendo en su gesto, secretamente estaba disfrutando de la cara confundida de Hao, y para aumentarla le sonrió de nuevo.

Tamao comprendía el estado de shock de Hao, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de Ren, aunque claramente estaba sorprendida también, iba a animarse a alentar a Hao cuando vio que el otro hombre arremetía contra él

— ¡Ren, cuidado!

Asombrosamente Ren tuvo el tiempo de rodar los ojos al cielo antes de agacharse y propinarle un certero golpe de codo en el estómago al otro hombre, notando con cierta sorpresa que no había sido suficiente para derribarlo, pero sí para hacerlo retroceder…

"_Vaya, parece que también a mí me faltan algunas lecciones de artes marciales"._

— Mejor quédese donde está—. Advirtió Ren y entonces cogió a Hao de los brazos "ayudándole" a ponerse de pie—. Estás hecho un desastre… te dije que tenías que cortarte el cabello, Hao Asakura.

Una exclamación ahogada distrajo a ambos de esa extraña y amigable charla.

— ¿Q-Qué dijo…? ¡¿Qué has dicho?!—. Exclamó de pronto Hiroki… _"Asakura… dijo Asakura ¡No puede ser!"_

— ¿Y ahora qué le sucede?—. Dijo Ren, pero Hao dio un paso al frente—. ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Nunca he visto a este hombre en mi vida—. Respondió Hao haciendo a un lado su cabello colocándolo en orden otra vez; sin embargo no supo describir la mirada pasmada que ese hombre le dedicó después.

— Parece conocerte—. Acotó Ren y miró al tipo—. Oiga… ¿Quién rayos es usted?

Se quedó en igual estado que Hao al notar el pasmo de ese extraño sujeto, tenía la mirada fija en Hao y apenas podía parpadear, respiraba agitado… ese hombre conocía a Hao no cabía duda, y… y tanto como lo conocía le tenía pavor a juzgar por su mirada.

Repentinamente el hombre comenzó a retroceder.

Hiroki Miyajima había perdido el habla, jamás en su vida esperó a que la búsqueda de Yoh le llevara precisamente ante ese otro muchacho, al escuchar su apellido, incluso pensó que podría ser una coincidencia, pero esa cara… ¡Esa cara no podía mentirle!

Había retrocedido casi asustado, los recuerdos le bombardeaban y casi instantáneamente la mirada de aquél extraño, tan idéntico al que llamaba "hijo" le taladraba en lo más profundo del alma… _"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer precisamente él?!"_, pensó atolondradamente, después lo único que le quedó fue huir… y así lo hizo.

—¡OIGA!—. Exclamó Hao al verlo correr atropelladamente haciendo a un lado a las personas que se encontraba en el camino.

Ren por su parte le había perdido interés al asunto desde que vio retroceder al sujeto, podía decirse que había llegado "justo a tiempo", había solo seguido a la gente que se aglomeraba ante una "pelea", haciéndose espacio había logrado reconocer a Hao, un sujeto que no conocía y luego a ella; pero no fue hasta que vio cómo Tamao al intentar intervenir era lanzada hacia atrás, que decidió intervenir, "Salvando" a Hao en el trayecto, aunque lo único que quería era cobrárselas al tipo que había osado lastimar a su esposa.

De modo que lejos de interesarse en ese extraño hombre, una vez que notó que estaba demasiado asustado como para atacar, dirigió su atención a Tamao.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Le preguntó en tono amable, ella asintió suavemente.

— Sí… ehm… no me hizo nada—. Dijo ella.

— Sí claro, te caíste sola—. Ironizó él—. No debiste entrometerte—. Agregó sintiendo cómo se avivaba su enojo—. Ese tipo pudo derribar a Hao, ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera podido hacerte a ti?

— ¿L-Lo viste? ¿D-Desde cuándo estás aquí?—. Preguntó ella con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

— El tiempo suficiente… y sí, sí lo vi ¿Por qué crees que intervine?—. Refutó él tratando de calmarse, recorrió con la mirada al resto de personas y se forzó a tranquilizar sus gestos.

"_Se amable… se amable",_ recordó las palabras de Jun y respiró hondo.

— Lo que importa es que llegué a tiempo—. Dijo Ren—. Y que no estás herida…

Tamao se sonrojó un poco más ante esas palabras, desviando la mirada, Ren entonces elevó su mano hasta su mentón, logrando suavemente que le mirara.

— Porque no lo estás ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó y sonrió internamente ante las mejillas de ella aún más rosas que de costumbre, Tamao parpadeó nerviosa y atinó a negar con la cabeza.

— Ren—. Intervino Hao, Ren se quedó cerca de Tamao cogiéndola por la cintura con una mano al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia su "amigo".

— Pensé que lo habías seguido—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?—. Preguntó Tamao algo inquieta por la sorpresiva cercanía de Ren, aunque… internamente, MUY internamente, le gustaba, Hao dirigió la mirada a ella y sonrió ligeramente.

— No demasiado… —. Dijo al fin Hao y volvió a mirar a Ren—. No… no sé por qué estás aquí—. Dijo Hao y Ren se mantuvo neutro—. … pero… gracias por tu ayuda.

Y tal como había augurado Jun, Tamao se soltó de su agarre y fue hasta Hao acomodándole el traje y tratando de limpiarlo un poco con las manos, el pico en la cabeza de Ren creció un poco y su mirada se ensombreció.

— Estoy bien—. Dijo Hao, sintiéndose avergonzado, en eso Ren se acercó

— No miren, pero ya hay gente con cámaras de celular en mano—. Dijo Ren colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Tamao, sintiéndola tensa ante la mención de las cámaras—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve, Hao?

El aludido nuevamente no pudo responder con rapidez.

— Es una buena idea—. Secundó Tamao—. Antes de que lleguen periodistas…

— Solo… decide rápido, en serio no te gustará estar en medio de estas personas gritando—. Dijo Ren rogando en su fuero interno a que Hao denegara la propuesta.

Tamao comenzó a mirar a todo lado, palideciendo al notar que Ren decía la verdad sobre las cámaras en los celulares.

— Será mejor que se adelanten, Ren—. Dijo Hao a regañadientes.

Pero Hao…

— Estoy bien…—. Aseguró Hao a la mujer—. Ve Tamao, la prensa no los va a dejar en paz si los encuentra aquí.

— Bien, en ese caso—. Apremió Ren, empujando levemente a Tamao, ella mantuvo aún inquieta su atención en Hao, entonces recordó que había olvidado algo e inocentemente fue a recoger el regalo que le había hecho Asakura.

— Estos son míos—. Dijo ella—. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?—. Preguntó de nuevo, Hao asintió con una sonrisa pequeña—. Ok… te llamaré más tarde ¿Sí?

— Claro—. Respondió Hao y ella le sonrió comprensivamente antes de regresar con Ren, con quien Hao compartió un breve momento de "Duelo de miradas"—. Ren…

El actor arqueó una ceja en señal de haberlo escuchado.

— Descuida… _amigo_—. Se adelantó Ren y palmeó el hombro de Hao con algo de fuerza—. Un placer quitarte al tipo de encima… como en los "_viejos tiempos_", nos veremos luego.

Hao se quedó levemente pasmado en su sitio mientras los veía marchar entre la gente, podía jurar que Ren había querido asesinarlo con la mirada cuando Tamao fue con él, incluso que tenía en mente un par de insultos hacia él cuando ella sujetó la flor y el peluche contra su pecho; pero contradictoriamente le decía "amigo" y mencionaba los "viejos tiempos", incluso le trataba con una vieja camaradería que pensó que jamás volvería a darse entre ellos; sin mencionar que técnicamente le había salvado del puñetazo del viejo.

Estaba confundido, y una antigua sensación, de la que pensaba que se había deshecho hace algún tiempo volvía a molestarle.

...

* * *

Entretanto Ren y Tamao habían conseguido llegar hasta el auto en medio de las personas que les seguían y pedían una fotografía con ellos. Tuvieron que acceder a algunas antes de llegar a su destino, eso y que Ren respondiera que "Defendía a un amigo", para justificar su participación en la pelea.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el auto, Ren encendió el motor y se quedó ahí, de nuevo la tensión había regresado y con ella su enfado inicial, Tamao ajena a ello se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras saludaba con la mano a las personas que rodeaban el auto y seguían sacando fotografías.

— ¿Podrías avanzar?—. Dijo ella al ver que el auto no se movía y más gente se acercaba, Ren no hizo el menor movimiento—. Ren en serio… ¡Nos van a rodear!

Ello pareció despertarlo y quitó el freno de mano a regañadientes, echando el auto a andar. Minutos después estaban camino a casa, habían optado por la carretera.

En serio no quería decir nada, prefería mil veces el silencio a tener que soltar el enfado que crecía y crecía dentro de su pecho, por ello mantuvo la vista al frente mientras conducía alejándose de aquél lugar, Tamao por su parte, completamente ajena a la tormenta interior de Ren, se puso a limpiar el peluche que Hao le había regalado.

—Tendré que lavarlo—. Comentó más para sí misma, aunque Ren pudo escucharla y sin querer desvió la mirada hasta el muñequito, tensándose más en el acto.

En un esfuerzo por no decir nada, apretó las manos alrededor del volante y se mordió la lengua, fue entonces que Tamao le prestó atención, por eso… y por el repentino aumento de velocidad. Ren tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido y los dedos más pálidos de lo normal por la fuerza con que apretaba el volante.

— ¿Estás bien, Ren?—. Preguntó ingenuamente.

— De _"maravilla"_—. Soltó Ren sin girarse a verla, pero con toda la frustración de la que era capaz de expresar su voz. Tamao le miró confusa, ¿Por qué estaba así?, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que se comportaba normal, hasta… gentil, y en ese momento parecía tener al diablo dentro.

—Pareces molesto por algo…

—¡No digas!—. Ironizó él, Tamao le miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué sucede entonces?—. Preguntó ella, pero él seguía sin mirarla.

—¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que estar ahí?!—. Reclamó Ren, ella parpadeó confusa.

—¿Ahí donde?

—¡Por todos los cielos!—. Exclamó él, Tamao se retrajo en su asiento.

— Si dejaras de gritar y me explicaras, quizá podría entenderte mejor—. Refutó ella comenzando a enfadarse.

— NO- te-atrevas-a enfadarte… ¡El único que tiene derecho a estar enfadado ahora soy YO!—. Le contestó él al percatarse de su tono de voz.

— ¡¿Enfadado de qué?!—. Reclamó ella.

— ¿Te parece poco que haya tenido que encontrarte con Hao?—. Dijo al fin Ren.

— ¿E-Encontrarme?... oye ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?—. Replicó ella, Ren achicó los ojos y le miró fastidiado—. ¿Y en primer lugar, qué hacías tú ahí?

—Oh… no lo sé…—. Musitó en un tonito de burla—. ¡¿Interrumpiendo, quizá?!

—¿Me estabas siguiendo?—. Siguió Tamao y abrió la boca indignada—. ¡Me estabas siguiendo! ¿Pero qué se te cruza por la cabeza cuando decides hacer tonterías, Ren?

— Si no hubiera llegado, ese viejo le habría arruinado el rostro a tu "querido jefecito" Hao—. Farfulló Ren desviando la mirada—. Y NO te estaba siguiendo.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso?!—. Reclamó ella—. No te refieras de esa forma a Hao, y para tu información ¡Solamente fuimos a almorzar!

—CLARO—. Dijo Ren sin mirarla—. Y el animalejo ese y la flor venían incluidos en el menú ¿No?

Tamao entornó los ojos, apretó el puño tratando de contenerse, ¡Pero era inútil!

—¡Eres TAN inmaduro!—. Reclamó Tamao—. Punto uno Ren, Hao y yo salimos a ALMORZAR, punto 2 ¡No hicimos NADA fuera de comer! , punto 3… si me regaló esto es porque sabe lo que es la palabra AMABILIDAD.

_—Amabilidad_… claro…—. Dijo él sin mirarla pero con el ceño muy fruncido.

—AMABILIDAD, ¡Sí!—. Afirmó ella—. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué rayos te estoy dando explicaciones! ¡No es tu problema lo que YO haga!... como si fuéramos algo en serio…

— Con Hao en marquesina… ja…—. Farfulló Ren.

— Esto es ridículo—. Dijo Tamao—. Tu actitud, el que yo te esté dando explicaciones y que siquiera estemos teniendo esta conversación ¡Es ridículo! ¡Y…!

El sonido de un vehículo siendo rebasado a gran velocidad la distrajo y automáticamente tuvo miedo.

—Ren… no vayas tan rápido—. Pidió a media voz, pegando la espalda al asiento lo más que pudo, Ren no la escuchó, los demás autos "hacían ruido" cuando él los pasaba—. ¡¿Por qué vas tan rápido?!

— No estoy yendo rápido—. Farfulló él sin mirarla, Tamao brincaba contra el cinturón de seguridad cada vez que pasaban un auto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ren baja la velocidad!

Pero como si hubiera entendido lo contrario, pisó el acelerador con más fuerza.

—D-Detén el auto…—. Musitó ella tratando de concentrarse, de pronto se sentía mareada—. Ren, detén el auto, ¡Me quiero bajar…!—. Dijo esta vez con algo más de fuerza, pero Ren simplemente la ignoraba.

Miró con espanto que el velocímetro iba en aumento.

—¡Detén el maldito auto! ¡¿NO ME OYES?! ¡DETENTE!—. Exclamó Tamao sacando de su burbuja de ira a Ren, quien sólo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba yendo a más de 100 km por hora. "_Rayos_", se dijo a sí mismo comenzando a disminuir la velocidad.

Tamao a su lado respiraba casi violentamente y sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, Ren al verla en ese estado no supo cómo reaccionar, pensó primero que se había asustado por la velocidad, pero no era para tanto como para ponerse de esa forma y casi a punto de llorar, por ello buscó un sitio dónde detenerse e intentar calmarla.

Solo que no contó con que ni bien detuviera el auto, la mujer soltara el cinturón de seguridad y abriera la puerta.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—. Exclamó Ren sujetándola del brazo, pero ella se soltó de él de un manotazo.

—¡Suéltame!—. Advirtió duramente y acto seguido salió del auto con Ren tras de ella.

Aquella carretera, que era una vía más rápida para recorrer los alrededores de la ciudad, así como para llegar al aeropuerto y a Paradise, daba precisamente al mar, la mayoría de playas no eran utilizadas por turistas, por la ausencia de negocios u hoteles suntuosos como el Marriot por esos alrededores, aunque no por ello estaba libre de algunas palmeras y enormes rocas contra las que chocaban las olas.

Sin importarle los tacones, Tamao se adentró en la arena, TODO con tal de alejarse de Ren; sin embargo el actor fue más rápido y la sostuvo por el brazo.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?—. Preguntó al enfrentarla.

— DEJAME… SOLA—. Espetó ella liberándose de su agarre nuevamente, sentía la cabeza hecha un lío y su angustia aún no la liberaba, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—¡Tamao, lo siento…!—. Dijo él no sabiendo qué otra cosa decir, su enfado había cedido temporalmente a su preocupación por ella, ante el "lo siento", ella se detuvo aunque no por ello volteó—. No… no me di cuenta que estaba corriendo, lo prometo… estaba… estaba distraído, lo siento, no te quise asustar.

Ella contenía sus sollozos unos pasos alejada de Ren, limpiaba el inicio de sus lágrimas y se decía a sí misma que debía controlarse, que nada había ocurrido y que ciertamente estaba actuando como una tonta.

— No era para que reacciones de esa forma—. Agregó Ren ante la ausencia de respuesta, está bien… él no debía de haber ido a esa velocidad, pero, la forma de reacción de ella había sido… ¡Totalmente exagerada! ¡No era para ponerse así!

Sin embargo sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto esperado

—Vete Ren…—. Dijo ella con voz rota y comenzó a andar de nuevo, inconscientemente hacia la orilla

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo él sin comprender, pero al verla avanzar no demoró en alcanzarla, el sonido del mar fue más cercano y cuando menos lo pensaron el inicio de una ola les mojó hasta los tobillos—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Solo… VETE—. Musitó ella rehusándose a voltear cuando sintió la mano de él en su brazo—. Vete…

— Dije que lo sentía—. Espetó él sin comprender—. ¡¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma tan…?!

—¡¿Tonta?!

Silencio

— Correcto, la tonta aquí soy YO… Me queda claro—. Farfulló Tamao avanzando más, Ren trató de sujetarla de nuevo, pero al negarse, con los tacones hundidos en la arena, Tamao tropezó y cayó de rodillas al agua, mojándose casi hasta la cintura.

— ¡¿Pero qué intentas hacer?!—. Exclamó Ren acercándose para levantarla, ella agitó su brazo impidiéndoselo.

—¡Déjame en paz!—. Exigió ella. Otra ola mojó su espalda parte de su coleta.

Ren arrugó la frente en señal de frustración antes de cogerla por la fuerza y poniéndola de pie.

—¡No!—. Rebatió Tamao tratando de empujarlo—. Ren DEJAME.

—¡Ya estate quieta, no te voy a soltar! ¡¿Te quedo claro?!—. Gritó Ren sujetándola de sus antebrazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y empapándose en el trayecto tanto por las olas y por la ropa de Tamao.

Ella frunció el ceño e intentó empujarlo, pero no bien pudo conseguir un poco de espacio, él la recargó contra su cuerpo, elevando sus pies del contacto de las olas. De pronto, su primera necesidad dejó de ser empujarle y pasó a ser sujetarse al no sentir suelo firme.

Las exigencias por parte de ella para que la soltara no se dejaron esperar, sin embargo Ren no le hizo caso y trató de salir del mar; Tamao se rebatía y dificultaba su tarea, por lo que Ren se acercó a una gran roca y la apoyó ahí, bloqueando su escape con su propio cuerpo.

—Ya… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!—. Le dijo Ren colocando los brazos a cada lado de ella contra la roca—. Estoy intentando… intento entenderte, ¡Ya sé que hice mal! ¡Que te asusté!

Ella detuvo entonces sus exigencias, tembló ligeramente cuando le sintió tocar su rostro con frustración unos segundos para luego regresar a formar aquella improvisada celda contra la roca.

— Estoy intentando repararlo, pero francamente ya no sé cómo actuar cuando parece que te lastimo más si me acerco—. Soltó, soltando un corto bufido de cansancio.

La escuchó llorar.

Ella sabía que no podía culpar a Ren del todo por la situación que estaba pasando, por eso quería que se marchara, que la dejara sola, que la dejara controlar sus recuerdos de nuevo.

Recordaba esas mismas sensaciones hacía años, cuando apenas era una adolescente, en ese entonces tan solo se desmayó, despertando al días después sólo para enfrentar una realidad cruel que se había cernido sobre ella sin aviso, ni alerta alguna, destrozando su mundo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, más adulta de lo que era en aquél entonces, en otro momento de su vida, en medio de un lugar desconocido, pero sintiéndose tan vulnerable y sola como aquél día.

Iba a decirle de nuevo que se marchara; abrió la boca lista a llevar a cabo su cometido, pero de pronto solo se sintió capaz de llorar, por su propia nostalgia, por la vergüenza que sentía al mostrarse de esa forma ante él, por todo lo que había provocado… es decir, ¡Los dos estaban empapados!.

— Lo siento… —. Dijo él bajando la cabeza—. Yo… no quise ser duro contigo, ya no llores; por favor…—. Hizo ademán de tocarla; pero se detuvo ante dos lagrimillas surcando de nuevo su rostro.

Se vio a sí mismo y se sintió apenado, prácticamente la tenía acorralada contra una roca, _"¿En serio?"_ se dijo a sí mismo y desistió.

— Está bien, está bien…—. Musitó casi en un suspiro separándose un poco de ella—. Te daré tu espacio… pero no puedo marcharme como me pides… no sé lo que te está pasando, pero… no voy a dejarte sola.

La sintió contener el aire sonoramente y acto seguido la sintió removerse, posiblemente para salirse de su alcance o empujarle, ya no sabía qué, estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que fuera que la tranquilizase, pero… nada lo habría preparado lo suficiente para lo que siguió.

Ella sí se bajó de la roca.

Ella sí, de hecho dio unos pasos.

Pero ella no lo empujó como esperaba… ni tampoco se alejó.

Tan solo le miró unos segundos con sus ojos rosas anegados de gotitas, abrió y cerró la boca conteniendo quizá palabras, o quizá sollozos…. él no entendía, pero decidió que quizá no era cuestión de entender, sino de… simplemente estar ahí.

Y por esa vez… no se equivocó.

Lo comprobó cuando repentinamente ella le echó los brazos al cuello, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora el que contuvo el aliento fue él.

Ren se sobrepuso a su sorpresa inicial cuando la escuchó llorar de nuevo, solo entonces decidió que las preguntas podrían esperar, solo la rodeó con los brazos, sujetando su talle y parte de su espalda mientras el mar los rodeaba con sus pequeñas olas, sin que ninguno de los dos se molestara en salir a tierra seca.

Y Tamao lloró por un largo rato, sintiendo momentos después cortas caricias en su cabeza.

— Lo siento…—. Musitó apenas separando un poco su rostro para verlo, Ren suavizó la mirada y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y negó con la cabeza.

Ella descendió la suya, Ren aún no la soltaba y aprovechando la cercanía, antes que ella ideara algo qué decirle, sintió que de pronto perdía piso bajo sus pies, cuando elevó la mirada, insegura, se vio entre sus brazos.

— Vas a pescar una pulmonía si sigues aquí—. Argumentó él comenzando a andar con Tamao en brazos rumbo a la orilla seca.

Ella murmuró apenas un pequeñito "gracias", la angustia había cedido terreno en su corazón; se sintió a salvo entre los brazos de Ren; pero tan pronto como comenzaba a acostumbrarse se dijo que no había sido bueno dejarse llevar, pero Ren no se detuvo hasta estar cerca de nuevo al auto.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—. Preguntó Ren cuando ella trató de alejarse, consiguiéndolo a medias, puesto que si bien tenía de nuevo los pies en tierra, él aún la sostenía del talle, ante el sonido de su voz ella solo asintió—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que pasó?

Ella elevó la mirada unos segundos, pero enseguida la desvió, no se sentía fuerte, no quería hablar… quizá porque era demasiado doloroso, quizá porque no quería decirlo o quizá solo porque no sabía cómo.

En eso sintió la mano de él elevando su rostro de nuevo, sus ojos ámbar se mostraban cálidos y pacientes, tembló ante la sensación que tuvo al notarlo.

—¿Por favor?—. Pidió Ren—. Estoy preocupado por ti… por favor…

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo apretó sus labios, Ren respiró profundo y asintió.

— Está bien, si no puedes decirlo, está bien… quizá sea mejor regresar a casa, necesitas… necesitamos cambiarnos—. Dijo Ren, no quería presionarla, entonces tomó su mano—. Vamos al auto y…

— NO, al auto no—. Dijo ella automáticamente y retrocedió soltándose de él, Ren intuyó que precisamente el auto no era el problema—. Es que… yo…

Se sentía tonta, avergonzada le dio la espalda nuevamente, pero no bien hizo ademán de comenzar a andar Ren se puso delante de ella.

— ¿Adónde vas?—. Dijo sosteniéndola de los brazos, ella desvió la mirada—. Tamao…

— Mis… —. Comenzó ella y Ren se obligó a morderse la lengua para no interrumpirla.

Tamao se quedó quieta, no trató ni de soltarse ni de alejarlo, tan solo tenía ladeada la mirada, brillante con nuevas lágrimas, mientras sus labios temblaban tratando de pronunciar correctamente.

—Mis padres… —. Continuó ella—. Ellos… ellos dijeron que papá… que papá venía muy a prisa, no…—. Se quebró un poco y limpió una nueva lágrima con la mano—. Dijeron que no… que no pudo controlar el… el auto y…

En medio de sus balbuceos, Ren pudo entender la historia que ella trataba de contar, miró el auto de reojo y recordó el no haberse dado cuenta de ir a más de 120 km2, sacudió la cabeza en reproche a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, comprendiendo enseguida lo que había sucedido, lo que ella trataba de decirle… que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, y él había avivado el recuerdo de su pérdida por dejarse llevar por su enojo.

Antes que ella hubiera terminado de contar aquello, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo estrechándola con fuerza.

—Ven aquí—. Murmuró al tenerla contra sí—. Lamento tanto haberte hecho esto…

Ella sollozó, pero a la vez negó con la cabeza.

—No había forma que lo supieras…—. Dijo ella—. Jamás te lo conté…

—Aun así…—. Insistió él, ella volvió a negar—. E-Estaba enojado… fue algo estúpido, no suelo ser un energúmeno al volante—. Aseguró… _"Ok, SI puedo ser un energúmeno al volante a veces, pero nunca había llegado a tanto"_ agregó para sí mismo.

Entonces sopesó la idea de que quizá, Tamao había salvado su vida al hacer que detuviera el auto, cuando se percató había estar cerca de alcanzar los 130 km2, si la situación hubiera seguido así, seguramente tampoco habría podido controlar el auto.

— Jamás volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido…—. Dijo él, ella frotó un poco su nariz y asintió tratando de sonreír.

En ello Ren volvió a abrazarla

—No volveré a hacerte pasar por algo así… lo prometo—. Aseguró él y entonces tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

Tamao entonces tuvo plena vista de sus peculiares ojos, cerca, demasiado cerca; sintió el corazón dando un vuelco al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, sus manos trataron de elevarse para ayudar a poner distancia, pero a medio camino se volvieron puños y suavemente cayeron sus lados.

_**—Te lo**_ prometo—. Pronunció él con firmeza, en ese momento observó sus labios entreabiertos, demasiada cerca, su corazón palpitó rápido y entonces confirmó lo que Jun le había dicho, su forma de reacción en el auto… era simplemente que, como su hermana había dicho, estaba muerto de los celos.

Así como estaba en esos momentos… muerto por unir su boca a la suya.

Y así lo hizo.

Un roce temeroso, apenas unos segundos de suave caricia contra sus labios, una sensación infinitamente galopante, cosquilleante apoderándose de él, junto al suave hálito escapando de ella, a punto de volverlo loco… ¿Cómo podía ese pequeño roce provocar tanto en él?...

Apenas segundos.

Apenas segundos en los que le pareció que maravillosamente ella respondía. Hasta que sintió sus pequeñas manos ir a las suyas que aún sujetaban su rostro.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_, se dijo Tamao cuando sintió el cosquilleo en sus labios, mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos y cuando inconscientemente movió los labios, se asustó de sí misma, deteniendo las manos de Ren con las suyas y ladeando un poco el rostro.

—¿P-Podemos ir a casa?—. Musitó ella en un hilillo de voz mientras descendía el rostro y usaba sus manos para liberarse, completamente avergonzada.

El corazón de Ren apenas volvía a la normalidad cuando la escuchó, cerró los ojos esperando a que se alejara, pero Tamao se quedó ahí, con la cabeza gacha, Ren pensó en que era hora de decirle lo que sentía; decirle que estaba enamorado de ella… pero se contuvo una vez más… ella había tenido suficientes emociones por un día como para soltarle aquello repentinamente, además no había sido rechazado… ella no se había marchado.

— Claro que sí…—. Respondió al fin y tomó su mano para comenzar a andar con ella.

Tamao solo se dejó guiar, hasta que estuvieron frente al auto y le dirigió una mirada insegura, Ren abrió la puerta de su lado.

—No tengas miedo Tamao—. Dijo él acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, recorriendo parte de su rostro con un dedo, provocándole un respingo—. … iré despacio, confía en mí.

Ella curvó la boca en una especie de sonrisa y asintió entrando en el auto, él cerró la puerta y luego ocupó su asiento. Encendió el motor y quitó el freno de mano nuevamente, echando a andar.

Tamao permanecía quieta, tiesa técnicamente mientras el auto avanzaba a velocidad media. Ren notó que ella pegaba un brinco cuando otro auto pasó a gran velocidad por su lado, solo entonces se animó a estirar su mano y coger la de ella. Tamao le observó confusa, pero no hizo nada cuando él sujetó sus dedos brindándole una sonrisa calmada.

—Todo está bien—. Le dijo él mirando de nuevo al frente—. No temas; pero… si no puedes aguantarlo, solo… presiona mi mano.

Tamao entonces miró sus manos unidas, él la sostenía como se sostiene la mano de una bailarina, sonrió quedamente, la angustia de su corazón cedió otro tanto, y ella presionó su mano, recibiendo como respuesta un suave apretón y la vista corta de su sonrisa, repitiéndole sin palabras que _"Todo estaría bien"._

Al llegar a Paradise, Horo saltó del sofá alarmado.

—¡Por fin llegan!—. Exclamó el mencionado—. ¿Están bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas?—. Dijo Ren.

—Acaban de salir en televisión, bueno de hecho en el adelanto de ese programa de farándula—. Dijo Horo—. Con tanta gente… creí que habían tenido otro problema con la prensa, dijeron que participaste en una pelea Ren.

—Son como la peste…—. Farfulló Ren resoplando luego con fastidio, fastidio que solo se vio interrumpido cuando Tamao se soltó de su mano luego que Horo-Horo les echara una significativa mirada.

La mujer avanzó un par de pasos a la escalera.

—¿Tami? ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Horo, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos irritados no pasaron desapercibidos.

—Solo cansada… disculpen, iré a recostarme—. Dijo ella comenzando a subir.

—¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada?—. Añadió Ren, Tamao le miró sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo… tengo mucho sueño—. Contestó.

—Está bien, entonces… cámbiate, te… te llevaré algo caliente en un rato—. Dijo Ren, Tamao solo le dirigió una corta sonrisa, sin aceptar ni negar nada, después solo la dejó marchar.

Horo no había perdido detalle de esa extraña interacción entre ambos.

—¿Por qué están mojados?

Nadie respondió, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Tamao cerrarse, no esperó ni tres segundos en interpelar a Ren.

—¿Adónde vas?—. Le detuvo cuando Ren quiso avanzar hacia el baño.

—No molestes—. Contestó él pasando de todos modos, lógicamente Horo le siguió.

—Vamos Ren, es natural que me preocupe, ¿Por qué ella tiene esa cara tan triste?—. Preguntó al verle entrar y tomar su bata de baño cerrándole después la puerta en las narices.

Horo reacio a darse por vencido se quedó en la puerta cruzado de brazos, cuando Ren salió, sin decirle absolutamente nada caminó rumbo a la cocina.

—Rayos Ren ¿No vas a hablar?—. Le dijo mientras el actor ponía agua al hervidor y sacaba azúcar y de la refrigeradora un par de limones… no respondía—. Ren…

Pero él no contestó hasta que el hervidor comenzó a hacer su característico ruido de funcionamiento.

—¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito?—. Preguntó el actor, Horo parpadeó confuso un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Eh… sí, claro que sé, en aquél entonces yo todavía vivía aquí… Tamao era pequeña aun cuando, bueno, cuando eso pasó—. Dijo Horo—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Y… después que pasó, es decir… ¿Alguna vez Tamao tuvo…?—. Se detuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras—. ¿…problemas con los autos?

—¿Problemas?... no, supongo que no, bueno… aunque solía tomar más el autobús que autos privados y… la mayoría de veces prefería caminar—. Dijo Horo—. Insisto ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Al venir a casa… discutimos, yo… bueno, no me di cuenta que estaba excedido en velocidad—. Explicó Ren—. Ella gritó… al estacionar no comprendí lo que le pasaba, por qué ella estaba tan alterada y… me contó lo de sus padres.

—¿Osea que no sabías lo de los Tamamura?—. Preguntó Horo, Ren le dedicó una significativa mirada "Obvio"—. Bueno ya, no me mires así… volviendo al tema… Vaya… quizá fue chocante para Tamao porque no participó mucho de los funerales, tengo entendido que quedó inconsciente después de saber la noticia y… Mmmm ¿Por eso venían cogidos de la mano?

—¿Ah?—. Musitó Ren sin entender.

— Cuando entraron venían de la mano, ya hasta me hice ilusiones de que AL FIN habían arreglado las cosas—. Dijo Horo—. ¿O si las arreglaron? ¿Por fin le dijiste que la quieres?

—No seas torpe—. Rebatió Ren—. ¿Cómo podía decirle nada si estaba así de afectada?

—Vas a quedarte hasta viejo esperando el "Momento oportuno"—. Dijo Horo entornando los ojos—. Eso o que Hao Asakura se te va a adelantar… lo primero que suceda… aunque yo personalmente le apuesto a Hao si no haces algo YA.

—Eres experto enervando los nervios ¿No?—. Dijo Ren dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Solo soy realista—. Dijo Horo—. Vamos… ¡La pelota está en tu campo Ren!, tienes 3 meses con la pelota en su campo… y simplemente la estás dejando pasar, nota que no puedes seguir un "orden" en esto, menos con Tamao, ¿Qué harás? ¿Decirle que la quieres y comenzar a salir juntos? ¡DUH!... se saltaron esos pasos cuando se casaron ¿O no?, la situación es muy sencilla…

—¿Crees que es todo fácil?, ¿Qué es cuestión de decirlo y que todo estará bien?—. Refutó él.

—La verdad sí, es lo que pienso… es tan sencillo como decirlo—. Dijo sinceramente Horo-Horo, Ren bufó—. ¿Y sabes que más creo?... que estás liado.

—¡Dime algo que no sepa!

— Estás liado… porque UNO… te mueres de celos cada que ella está con Hao… DOS… te mueres de ganas de estar con ella… y TRES… te mueres de MIEDO de no ser correspondido—. Ennumeró Horo.

Ren se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquello, miedo… si… había algo de eso, aunque en la playa había estado a punto de confesarlo todo, en el fondo tenía miedo de dañarla más si lo decía e inconscientemente tenía miedo del rechazo, como decía Horo.

— Bueno… no tengo motivos para creer que será lo que espero, si se lo digo…—. Farfulló molesto al mismo tiempo que el hervidor anunciaba haber terminado su tarea.

Horo lo observó servir el agua caliente en una taza, estaba molesto, podía notarlo en la forma en que apretaba los objetos, por cómo cortó el limón de un solo tajo y por cómo desparramó azúcar innecesariamente.

Entonces Ren dejó la cuchara con fuerza sobre la barra y plantó ambas manos sobre los bordes, Horo resopló algo cansado y resignado. "Parece que todo lo tengo que hacer yo", se dijo el peliazul antes de volver a hablar.

—Oye… sé que me conoces de poco tiempo y que técnicamente no tienes grandes motivos para fiarte de mí al 100 %—. Dijo Horo y Ren le miró de reojo—. Pero en esto _**tienes**_ que confiar en mí…

Ren respiró algo ofuscado, listo a decirle de no muy atenta manera que se mantuviera alejado, que ya no le atormentara con sus "acertadas" opiniones sobre lo que debía o no hacer.

—Ella está tan preocupada y asustada como tú—. Dijo Horo y Ren volvió a mirarlo—. Y puede que no me corresponda decirlo, pero francamente ustedes dos son tal para cual en lo indecisos, así que como no puedo con la terca de arriba, al menos lo intentaré con el terco de aquí abajo…

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

—Tamao te quiere, Ren—. Dijo Horo y él no pudo evitar contener el aliento, aun cuando su mirada no varió en lo más mínimo.

—No puedes saber eso—. Sentenció Ren.

—Hasta en eso son parecidos, se niegan lo evidente… te estoy diciendo que SÍ… ¡Cabezota! ¿Qué parte no…?

—Porque ella no tiene razones para hacerlo… en esta…—. Pausó de nuevo—. En esta especie de relación que tenemos he sido yo quien ha exigido, quien ha ordenado, quien… quien le ha hecho daño aunque ella siempre trató de ayudarme… ¿No lo entiendes?

Horo esta vez guardó silencio.

— Soy yo quien tiene todas las razones para haberme enamorado de ella—. Continuó Ren—. Ella no… por eso trato de ganármela, pero no puedo pelear contra las cosas que dije o hice en el pasado… sería lógico que ella me rechace.

— Tamao no es capaz de guardar rencor—. Dijo Horo—. No se lo tiene a Chocolove que la estafó y le quitó su casa… menos te la va a tener a ti… hazme caso Ren, solo tienes que decírselo, antes de que algo suceda.

—¿A qué te refieres con "algo"?

Horo respiró hondo.

—Bien supongo que te ibas a enterar—Dijo Horo—. Esta mañana vino esa "amiga" tuya… Jeanne

—¿Jeanne estuvo aquí?—. Repitió Ren extrañado, recordó entonces las llamadas que insistentemente había recibido de su parte desde el día anterior.

— Mira… tú la conoces mejor, quizá… yo no tenga derecho de opinar sobre ella, pero hasta donde yo tengo entendido, únicamente es amiga tuya—. Dijo Horo.

—¿Qué quería?

— A eso voy… precisamente no vino por ti… vino por Tamao—. Dijo Horo-Horo—. Escucha, ella no me da buena espina en lo que se refiere a Tamao… tuvimos una conversación algo tensa; no me agrada la forma en la que se expresa de ella…

—¿Qué dijo?—. Preguntó Ren preocupado, ¿Jeanne en contra de Tamao?, bueno sí… tampoco eran muy amigas, pero hasta ese momento no había pensado en que Jeanne tuviera malas intenciones con Tamao

—Simplemente no me da buena espina ¿Si?... —. Dijo Horo—. Mi consejo es que aclares tu situación con Tamao cuanto antes, te vas a ahorrar muchos problemas, en serio.

—Hoy casi se lo digo, si no hubiera estado tan afectada…—. Dijo Ren.

— El asunto es que sí le va a afectar, no importa cuánto te esfuerces… en primer lugar no te va a creer.

—Dime algo que no haya pensado ya—. Rebatió Ren.

—Simple, cuando ella no te crea… repíteselo hasta que le entre en esa cabecita dura suya—. Dijo Horo—. Y permanece con ella, aunque ella te diga que te vayas…

—¿Debo tomar eso como un consejo a largo plazo o a futuro de…?—. Checó el reloj de la cocina—. ¿…10 minutos?

—Tú ve por conveniente, yo ya estoy siendo lo suficientemente indiscreto con los pensamientos de mi amiga—. Dijo Horo y procedió a sentarse holgazanamente en la computadora.

Ren pensó en sus palabras mientras subía la escalera con una limonada caliente, se tomó un rato para ponerse ropa cómoda y luego volvió a su cuarto, tocó hasta dos veces antes de entrar, Tamao estaba de espaldas a él y con la almohada presa entre sus brazos, parecía dormir.

"_Quizá sea mejor dejarla"._

Miró la taza en la mini bandeja que llevaba y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche, haciendo sin querer, ruido con la bandejita, logrando que ella diera un respingo y se sentara bruscamente llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento…—. Dijo Ren sinceramente, ella parecía corroborar con la mirada que se encontraba realmente en su habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?—. Preguntó la pelirosa súbitamente nerviosa—. No sé cuándo me quedé dormida… debieron ser horas.

—Ni una completa—. Dijo Ren de pie a su lado—. Descuida, no tienes que hacer nada… si tienes sueño, descansa.

—No lo entiendes—. Dijo ella forzándose a ponerse de pie, aunque sintió un mareo repentino que la hizo sentarse a fuerzas.

—¿Qué hay que entender?, solo estás cansada, es lógico, no hay nada de malo en dormir un rato—. Dijo Ren usando su tono más amable, ella negó con la cabeza.

Tengo que escribir—. Dijo ella.

—¿Ahora?, vamos Tamao…—. Contestó él casi sonando irónico, pero Tamao se había puesto de pie de nuevo queriendo caminar rápido, mareándose en el intento—. ¡Hey!

—No lo entiendes, tengo que escribir… no puedo dormir—. Dijo Tamao con voz débil, Ren la había sujetado antes que tropezara de nuevo.

— Descansa unas horas y luego escribe lo que quieras—. Dijo Ren enderezándola; pero sin soltarla, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, apoyando sus brazos en los suyos.

¿Por qué esa reticencia?, le estaba preocupando nuevamente, ¿Por qué lucía tan triste?, Ren llevó su mano libre a su rostro, quitando los cabellos de su nariz y colocándolos suavemente detrás de la oreja, aprovechando el movimiento para lograr que le mirara.

—No lo entiendes…—. Volvió a repetir ella mirándole con ojos cansados e irritados.

— Quiero hacerlo—. Respondió él sin permitir que le quitara la mirada de encima—. Pero no puedo si no me explicas, ¿Qué hay de malo en dormir unas horas?

—¡Porque NO SERÁN unas horas!—. Rebatió ella tratando de sonar a grito obteniendo una especie de quejido ahogado.

Él atinó a abrazarla cuando notó sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas

— Tengo… miedo…

Su corazón se oprimió ante esas dos simples palabras, de pronto sintió como sus pequeñas manos se sujetaban de su camisa al mismo tiempo que ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho, estaba anonadado, no sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos qué decir.

— Si duermo… podría despertarme en días… y no quiero, no otra vez—. Siguió ella y elevó el rostro.

— Ren por poco pierde el equilibrio cuando la sintió casi rozando su boca con la suya; tragó pesado, pero solo entonces se fijó que ella estaba sonrojada, además de respirar agitadamente, chocó su mejilla con la suya y comprobó lo que sospechaba…

—Tienes temperatura—. Dijo Ren—. Anda ven, necesitas descansar…—. Se sorprendió por lo fácil que fue echarla de nuevo en la cama, ella le miraba con ojos entreabiertos—. Iré por una…

—¡No!—. Exclamó ella dando un brinco innecesario, en el que chocó accidentalmente su mano con la taza humeante, que inevitablemente fue al piso, derramando su contenido y rompiéndose ante el impacto.

Sin embargo, ella no prestó atención a ello, sino que cogió el brazo de Ren, impidiendo que se alejara.

—Necesitas una píldora cuanto menos—. Dijo él, pero ella negó con la cabeza, ¡Cielos!... se estaba poniendo literalmente ¡Rosada!

—N-No quiero… quedarme sola—. Musitó apenas e hipó en un intento de sollozo—. Sé… que te marcharás algún día… solo hoy, por hoy… quédate.

"_Al demonio la conciencia"_, pensó Ren y se volvió hacia ella conteniendo su rostro con su mano libre y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo… deteniéndose a escaso espacio de sus labios, ella respiraba con dificultad por la fiebre y comenzaba a ver borroso.

Ella temblaba, a ese punto no lograba distinguir si temblaba por su cercanía, o porque la cabeza le martilleando insistentemente.

— No me marcharé a ningún lado—. Dijo él acariciando sus labios con su aliento mientras sus dedos acomodaban los largos cabellos rosa detrás de su oreja—. ¿Por qué no acabas de entender que no quiero estar lejos de ti?

La sintió entonces contener el aire, abrió los ojos esperando encontrar sus ojos febriles y semi abiertos, pero antes que lo lograra, la sintió cobijarse en su pecho, su respiración aumentaba y sus manos de pronto se cerraban en torno a su camisa, como sujetándose.

—Ren…

—No hables, necesitas descansar—. Respondió él _"Y yo ir por tu medicina"_, agregó en su mente al repetirse al menos unas tres veces que _"ella estaba enferma"_, sin embargo, Tamao elevó un poco el rostro, su aliento chocó con su cuello provocándole un severo estremecimiento.

—M-M-Me duele… la cabeza—. Musitó Tamao—. Tengo… frío…

—Te está subiendo la temperatura, vamos… iré por algo de agua y medicina—. Dijo Ren tratando de separarse de ella, pero Tamao negó en un quejido y se aferró a él—. Me quedaré contigo ¿Si?... solo demoraré 5 minutos.

Ella ya estaba aturdida, sin saber a ciencia cierta si seguía dormida o si estaba despierta, por un rato se alucinó a sí misma sentada en su computadora y un consabido café al lado, pero al siguiente parpadeo seguía en su habitación, con Ren… con la cabeza palpitándole y con el cuerpo comenzando a doler.

—Ren…—. "_pensó" _ ella, sintiendo que se iba quedando dormida, sin saber que aquello había sido audible para él, como lo sería lo siguiente—. Yo te… te… te quie…

_**TOC –TOC- TOC**_

Tras el nada "suave" llamado a la puerta, Horo entró con dejo preocupado, enrojeciendo inmediatamente al verlos tan juntos y más por ver a Tamao prácticamente aferrada con uñas y dientes al pecho de Ren

—D-Disculpen, escuché un ruido, creí que se estaban peleando… eh… yo… ¡Disculpen, no quise interrumpir!—. Dijo atropelladamente haciendo ademán de salir.

—¡Espera!—. Llamó Ren—. Torpe, no estás interrumpiendo nada, ¿No ves que está enferma?

Horo devolvió sus pies adentro, acercándose a Tamao comprobando que su piel estaba comenzando a asemejarse al tono de su cabello.

—Mira… no hagas preguntas, como ves, "no me deja ir"… ¿Puedes traer agua y medicina?, Creo que ella las guarda en…

—En el sector derecho de la despensa, ya lo sé—. Dijo Horo—. Descuida, yo lo traigo.

Y dicho eso salió presuroso de la habitación.

Ren entonces sintió que las manos que lo sujetaban perdían fuerza, Tamao tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados y la respiración más agitada, aprovechó eso para acomodarla correctamente en la cama, haciendo a un lado los cobertores y dejando únicamente la sábana cubriéndola. De vez en cuando ella emitía algunos quejidos y él trataba de serenarla hablándole o frotando sus brazos.

Horo regresó al rato con una palangana con agua, algunas toallas pequeñas y la medicina. La sesión de paños fríos comenzó.

—Ella sigue caliente—. Dijo Horo al rato—. Y encima no se despierta, tiene que despertar para tomar la píldora.

—Dame la toalla—. Indicó Ren, luego de exprimirla la acercó al cuello de la mujer, provocándole algunos quejidos.

—Déjala en su pecho—. Dijo Horo.

—¿Qué?

—Si no despierta, vamos a tener que meterla en una bañera con agua fría, prueba a bajarle la temperatura con la toalla en su pecho y luego debajo de sus brazos, funcionaría otra más en el estómago—. Dijo Horo, recordando escenas de películas en las que metían a los afiebrados a tinas con agua fría e incluso hielo para bajarles la fiebre.

Ren le devolvió una mirada incómoda mientras metía la toalla apenas dentro de la blusa de dormir de ella.

— Oh vamos, tienes que desatarle la blusa un poco—. Dijo Horo con voz obvia.

—¡¿Qué tengo que qué…?!—. Masculló Ren sonrojándose repentinamente.

— ¿O prefieres desnudarla?—. Inquirió Horo-Horo arqueando una ceja—. No la vamos a meter a la bañera con ropa, precisamente ¿Sabías?, eso ya es en caso extremo, y si no le bajamos ahora la fiebre vamos a lamentarlo… ¡Apresúrate! ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

Esta vez la mirada que le devolvió Ren se asemejó a la de un perro rabioso contra el intruso que osaba entrar en su territorio. Horo se mantuvo férreo, riéndose de él en secreto

… "_Ja, claro… como si Tamao no fuera a asesinarme si se entera que YO le desabotoné algo"_,

Entonces sintió la mirada de Ren encima, inconscientemente se había quedado de pie "supervisando" que Ren hiciera lo que le había indicado, lo cual no causaba nada de gracia al actor.

—Ya, no me mires así—. Dijo Horo levantando ambas manos en alto en señal de rendición—. Está bien, está bien… no miro nada…—. Añadió dándose la vuelta.

Ren achicó los ojos con desdén antes de concentrarse en Tamao de nuevo; entonces tragó saliva con dificultad "Rayos", se dijo al llevar las manos a los botoncitos de la blusa y comenzar a desatarlos casi con pesar, la respiración de ella aún era agitada, si bien había disminuido un poco la rapidez, todavía no era normal, y para rematar él estaba que se moría de los nervios, cuidando a cada quejido que ella no se despertara y le viera haciendo… _eso._

—¿Lo estás haciendo con los ojos cerrados, picudito? ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?—. Inquirió Horo y él le miró molesto.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Luego volvió a su tarea, ¡Eran cuatro jodidos botones hasta la mitad del pecho! ¿Por qué se sentía que estaba cometiendo algún sacrilegio?... "¡_Tonto_!", se retó mentalmente, pero no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada sobre la nívea piel descubierta, sin querer sus dedos rozaron un poco y su subconsciente casi ronroneó "Tan suave", provocando un sentido de alerta en su consciencia, que le hizo recriminarse, sentirse un enfermo y acto seguido cubrir esa parte del pecho con la toalla fría, alejándose él en cuanto pudo.

Y segundos después agradeció haberlo hecho, Tamao había abierto los ojos.

—¿P-Por qué… t-tengo t-tanto… f-frío?—. Tartamudeó tratando de incorporarse; pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, tumbándola de nuevo.

—Mejor le damos la pastilla ya—. Dijo Horo abriendo el paquetito.

—¿H-Horo-Horo?—. Musitó ella.

—Sí Tami, sí, y Ren también, tú tranquila, enseguida te baja la fiebre, ya verás—. Contestó Horo-Horo acercándose con la píldora en la mano—. ¡Qué torpe!, no traje nada para tomar, esperen… ya vengo—. Agregó saliendo rápido del cuarto.

—¿R-Ren?—. Titubeó ella, quien no se había percatado de la ausencia de Horo, su voz había salido apenas y con la mano intentaba alcanzarle.

Ren la tomó con las suyas.

—Aquí estoy… tranquila, estarás bien—. Respondió él sintiendo la mano de ella acoplarse a las suyas, momentos después tocó su rostro que volvía a ponerse más que tibio "Demonios, la fiebre no cede", se lamentó y cogió la toallita de la cabeza volviéndola a mojar y regresándola a su sitio.

—M-Me duele mi cuerpo—. Musitó ella.

—Es por la fiebre… Horokeu fue por algo de agua para que tomes la medicina—. Dijo Ren—. M-Más tarde te haré sopa de fideos y ya verás que estarás como nueva en la mañana

—Y-Yo…—. Respondió ella como pudo encogiendo los dedos de las manos con cierto dolor.

—¿Qué pasó?—. Preguntó Ren preocupado.

—P-Parece que no tengo fuerza…

—No te esfuerces entonces—. Ren acarició su mano antes de dejarla sobre su vientre y dar la vuelta a la toallita en su frente.

—G-Gracias—. Musitó Tamao abriendo ligeramente los ojos—. S-Siento ser una m-molestia.

—¿Qué dices…?—. Susurró él—. No eres nada parecido…

—M-Mentiroso… lo dices para que… no me s-sienta mal.

—Lo digo porque es cierto—. Respondió Ren—. Por mí… por mí te cuidaría toda la vida…

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Y-Ya… comienzo a alucinar d-de nuevo—. Murmuró la joven. Ren se sintió frustrado. Ella simplemente, con fiebre o sin ella… no le creía.

En ello regresó Horo-Horo con un improvisado té entre sus manos, entre él y Ren se las ingeniaron para que la adormilada Tamao tomara la medicina y se quedaron a su lado hasta que la fiebre comenzó a ceder, y Tamao comenzó a dormir tranquila.

—Creo que no despertará hasta mañana—. Dijo Horo—. Al menos ya no tiene fiebre.

Ren seguía pensativo.

—Yo… aprovecharé que aún no anochece, iré a ver a mi hermana—. Siguió el peliazul, sin que Ren siquiera desviara la mirada—. ¿Ren?

—Sí… si—. Musitó el actor—. Yo me quedaré con ella.

—¿Sabes que va a dormirse hasta mañana no?—. Dijo Horo.

—No importa…

—Bien, ehr… llámame al celular si necesitas algo ¿Está bien?—. Dijo Horo haciendo ademán de salir, esperó unos segundos por respuesta, pero al ver a Ren tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, salió de la habitación sin una.

Apenas las 5 de la tarde cuando Horo se marchó con Pilika; media hora después llamó a la asistente de Anna para que le enviara los guiones que había dejado abandonados en Kyo's Management, avisando que posiblemente demorara en llegar a la compañía al día siguiente.

Pasó la siguiente hora junto a Tamao, rato después trató de leer los libretos, acomodado a los pies de la cama de la joven, observándola dormir de vez en cuando, cerciorándose que su temperatura estuviera estable.

"— _No puedes estar conmigo sin que tu vida esté en riesgo ¿Lo entiendes?, puedo estar vivo ahora y en cinco minutos una bala puede traspasar mi cabeza, no me interesa si Violet está cerca o si la bala por error va a parar a su cráneo… mientras no esté en el tuyo, no me interesa nada más"_

Comenzaba a agradarle más ese protagonista, era diferente a todos los que había interpretado anteriormente, con toques de misterio y un pasado algo oscuro, una especie de agente que mantenía su preferencia en absoluto secreto, haciendo absolutamente imposible saber si pertenecía al bando bueno o malo, o si tenía matices de ambos; completamente atrayente e impredecible, hermético e impenetrable ante los ojos de todos excepto ante los ojos de una sencilla mujer… por la que sus reglas autoimpuestas se romperían tarde o temprano, anteponiendo la seguridad de ella incluso frente a su propia vida.

Un drama intenso y lleno de acción y romance por igual medida.

Su lectura de pronto se vio interrumpida por el tono de llamada entrante del celular de Tamao, la joven se removió inquieta y Ren prácticamente saltó de la cama hasta el tocador de ella para atrapar el celular con la mano.

"Hao", leyó en el identificador y con saña y fuerza apretó el botón rojo que cortaría la llamada, 5 segundos después volvía a sonar con el mismo nombre en la pantallita, un quejido por parte de Tamao le alertó lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación y volver a cortar la llamada, optando por apagar el celular.

Se sintió infantil al hacerlo; pero no tenía ánimos de soportar a Hao con la creciente sensación de los celos de vuelta en su pecho; afortunadamente Tamao no se había despertado; pensó en una buena excusa que darle a la mañana siguiente que no encontrara su teléfono en su sitio y después fue por algo caliente.

Increíblemente, mientras preparaba una infusión, fue SU celular el que registró la llamada de Hao.

"_¿Qué no se da por vencido?", _pensó fastidiado; Hao insistió hasta 3 veces más, y cuando Ren creyó que era la última, de nuevo volvió a sonar.

—Hola…—. Terminó por contestar, de mala gana; pero… _"Como un Tao"_

—Hola… disculpa Ren, traté de llamar al celular de Tamao, pero está apagado—. Dijo Hao con tono de voz bastante incómodo, Ren envió una mirada desdeñosa al aparato.

Ella está durmiendo… no se ha sentido bien.

—¿Cómo?—. Respondió Hao.

—Se ha resfriado—. Dijo Ren—. Ahora debo volver con ella, quizá mañana no vaya a trabajar, ¿Entiendes, verdad?, prefiero que descanse.

—Sí, claro que entiendo—. Respondió Hao.

—No te preocupes por ella… _**yo**__ me hago cargo_—. Dijo Ren en doble sentido, uno aliviador y otro en son de advertencia, pero con tal modulación de voz que bien pudiera haberse escuchado como: _"Descuida amigo, todo bien por aquí"_.

—Ok… entonces llamaré mañana…

—Claro—. Dijo Ren en son de media burla y Hao colgó primero—. Eso si ella encuentra su celular primero… _"idiota"_ —. Añadió maliciosamente, pensando en ocultar el teléfono en algún sitio; pero la idea le duró tanto como el pensamiento de Tamao enfadándose con él (De nuevo).

Anduvo refunfuñando por la sala un rato hasta que decidió que era hora de regresar con Tamao, iba a silenciar su propio teléfono también cuando éste comenzó a sonar; Ren se quedó sin pretenderlo cerca de media hora en la sala, primero atendiendo la llamada de su hermana, luego la de Horo-Horo e increíblemente la llamada de Anna; cuando por fin terminó, a escasos 3 pasos de la puerta de Tamao el celular volvió a sonar.

—"_¿De veras?"_—. Imploró al cielo, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y como tal no se fijó en la llamada que aceptaba, prometiéndose a sí mismo que apagaría el bendito aparato después. —. _**Hola—. **_ Dijo de mal talante, ya francamente no le importaba quién fuera, lo único que quería era regresar al silencio de la habitación de ella y leer.

— Ren… pensé que ya estarías desocupado a esta hora, ¿Acaso llamo en mal momento?—. Dijeron del otro lado, él había reconocido su voz de inmediato.

Y por primera vez en su vida quiso colgarle.

—Jeanne… no… es decir, sí… estoy algo ocupado ahora—. Terminó por contestar esperando que fuera lo suficiente para que ella colgara primero.

Ella suspiró.

—Ren ¿Qué nos está pasando?—. Musitó ella penosamente—. Ya casi no hablamos, no vamos a comer ni… ni nada, ya ni siquiera contestas mis llamadas o mis mensajes…

De nuevo logró hacerle sentir culpable.

—Lo lamento…—. Musitó casi por inercia—. Pero no ha pasado demasiado tiempo, apenas unas…

— Para el caso da lo mismo—. Dijo Jeanne—. ¿No lo has notado acaso?... no importa si son días o no… o semanas o incluso horas… se trata de nosotros.

Las cosas han cambiado… para la vida de los dos, ya…

—Prometiste que nunca cambiarían entre nosotros… que me seguirías queriendo.

—Y lo hago—. Dijo Ren—. Claro que te aprecio mucho…

—Bien, demuéstralo y ven ahora… estoy en la boutique—. Arremetió Jeanne, Ren desvió la mirada a la puerta de Tamao.

—No puedo ir, estoy…

—Antes ni siquiera habrías dudado—. Le cortó ella.

—Jeanne, ya habíamos hablado de esto… —.Dijo Ren—. Antes, tenía más tiempo, antes mi vida no era tan complicada… y antes…

—Antes no estabas "casado"—. Completó ella irónicamente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te dan permiso de salir un rato?

—¿Qué?... —. Musitó él, y de pronto recordó lo que Horo le dijo sobre Jeanne, tuvo la necesidad de colgar—. Mira… sí, es cierto, antes no estaba casado, no me arrepiento de estarlo y no necesito permiso para salir si _quisiera_ hacerlo, y ahora mi "vida de casado" me exige estar junto a mi esposa; y eso es algo que en este momento SI quiero hacer, así que… si, lo siento… pero como dije, estoy ocupado ahora… hablaremos otro día.

—¡Pero Ren…!

—Hasta luego Jeanne—. Contestó Ren y apagó el celular definitivamente.

"_Bien, buen tiro vaquero…"_, susurró la "molesta" voz de su conciencia y por alguna razón se sintió bien, aún algo culpable, pero bien consigo mismo.

Luego estuvo frente a Tamao de nuevo, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas, masajeando suavemente los nudillos de ella antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su dorso.

En verdad… en verdad quería decírselo todo, poder tocarla y besarla a libertad, en ese momento se había autoimpuesto cierta distancia, permitiéndose solo aquél beso en su mano, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era obtenerlo de sus labios.

Y… oh sí, claro que ya recordaba todo lo que había sucedido durante su estado de embriaguez, no había querido mencionárselo abiertamente a Tamao; pero recordaba, recordaba que ella le había besado, tan solo recordaba la acción, pero no la sensación y eso lo había mantenido en vilo gran parte de la mañana luego de su charla en la cafetería… toda la mañana hasta su "tiempo de lectura" tratando de "imaginar" la sensación.

Y la había sentido en aquella playa, por escasos segundos… pero era todo aquello que su mente no había podido igualar siquiera… con tan solo un roce.

—Si me creyeras una vez más—. Susurró con cuidado—. En serio quiero cuidar de ti… estar contigo… ser capaz de decirte a la cara que te quiero.

Únicamente se oía la respiración acompasada de Tamao, Ren sonrió algo cansado, ahí estaba de nuevo ese miedo al rechazo, que le hacía poder decir esas palabras únicamente con la seguridad de que ella estaba profundamente dormida y no podría responder.

—Voy a luchar por ti—. Susurró antes de dejar la mano de ella sobre su vientre.

No supo a qué hora se quedó dormido al pie de su cama, tampoco sintió cuándo Horo-Horo había regresado, o si incluso había regresado; solo fue consciente de la oscuridad exterior cuando ella comenzó a quejarse en sueños.

—¿Tamao?—. La llamó cauteloso por si ella estaba a medio despertar; pero los sonidos ahogados continuaron y ella comenzaba a mover la cabeza inquieta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Comprobó su temperatura encendiendo la lamparita de mesa; estaba normal, pero ella sudaba copiosamente.

—No…—. Musitó entre sueños y Ren la obligó a enderezarse.

—Tamao despierta, solo es un sueño—. Le dijo cogiéndola de los hombros, pero ella apretó más los párpados—. Shhh… estoy aquí, estoy aquí…—. Susurró cogiéndole el rostro.

—M-Mamá…—. Llamó ella.

Ren recordó aquella vez que la encontró fuera de Paradise, cuando no le habría creído y ella había terminado con fiebre llamando entre delirios a su madre, cerró los ojos deshaciéndose de ese recuerdo y la apretó contra sí.

Tamao abrió los ojos desorientada en tiempo, espacio y lugar.

—Debí esperar…—. Musitó—. Mi… mi teléfono perdió batería… lo siento… n-no quise… perdón.

—"_¿De qué habla?"_... —. Pensó Ren, no entendía, pero se le escuchaba angustiada—. No, no has hecho nada… tranquila… tranquila…

—L-Lo siento mucho… papá lo siento—. Dijo ella mientras sujetaba su camisa con fuerza.

Ren se quedó en silencio un rato. Mentalmente anotó una larga charla con Horokeu al día siguiente, debía saber, algo se había desatado en Tamao y necesitaba de pronto conocer su pasado. Era fácil decir únicamente que _"había sufrido siendo adolescente"_, pero años después podía ver que aún le afectaba, que quizá como él, ella tenía algunas cicatrices mal curadas dentro de su corazón.

En ese momento el miedo al rechazo desapareció.

— Solo es un sueño, cariño… solo un sueño—. Musitó a su oído—. Tranquila…

La sintió adormecerse de nuevo entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por el apelativo que había usado para llamarla, sin embargo notó cómo ella se había tranquilizado al decirlo, las palabras volvieron a ser murmullos en su garganta y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida de nuevo.

— Todo está bien—. Repitió un par de veces antes de recostarla.

Pensó en acomodarse de nuevo al pie de la cama; sin embargo cuando trató de alejarse de ella, Tamao le sostenía de la mano con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir. Pudo ser sencillo forzarla a hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, y se quedó a su lado sin atreverse a romper el contacto de sus manos…

Una pequeña sonrisa, mitad de alegría y mitad de malicia se dibujó en su rostro momentos después, se sintió feliz a su lado, más cuando ella "se abrazó" a su mano en el trayecto de acomodarse de costado sobre su cama… y se sintió malicioso al imaginarse la cara de ella a la mañana siguiente cuando despertara y se viera a sí misma "reteniéndolo".

Luego se quedó dormido.

….

….

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

….

….

* * *

¡Hola niñas!

Bueno, antes que nada… Dios… GRACIAS, a todas y cada una de ustedes, GRACIAS por todo su cariño, por todas sus palabras de apoyo, de esperanza y de buenos deseos, desde el fondo de mi corazón ¡Que las quiero mucho!...

Como notan (creo), estoy de mejor humor, la situación de mi familia no ha hecho un gran avance, pero no ha empeorado tampoco. Estamos a la espera del Martes 16, van a operar a mi mamá y entonces empezará nuestra lucha por la recuperación. He dejado de ir a la oficina y me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a estar con ella, y sí… lo confieso, he estado desanimada, triste, muy preocupada por la incertidumbre que provoca esta enfermedad; pero el pronóstico al final de todo este tiempo de implacable espera se torna positivo. Mi madre ha tenido mucho apoyo por parte de médicos, familia y amigos y yo… bueno, también n.n (vamos, que mientras ella no decaiga yo estoy tranquila— en lo que cabe—)… además que las he tenido a ustedes…:'D

Y bueno… aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo, no ha sido tan extenso como los últimos, pero espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, full Tamao/Ren, como se ha podido notar, en el siguiente me referiré a la reacción de Yoh, y retomaré a los personajes olvidados (entiéndase Chocolove) XD… claro, a menos que ustedes me pidan lo contrario n.n.

También voy a revelarles que planeo un encuentro con los Tao en pleno, ¿Se imaginan las reacciones? ¿En especial con Ren?... pero definitivamente no podrá negarse a la "reunión" y Tamao tendrá mucho que ver en eso, (La idea salió porque me quedé picada con el dorama en cuanto a la familia del protagonista, yo quería que volvieran a llevarse bien….)

Ahora suelto una segunda pregunta a su opinión, solo para guiarme un _**poco**_ (la primera fue sobre si escribo de Chocolove de nuevo o espero…: P)… la segunda es:

¿Qué prefieren?, yo estoy entre hacer:

- Que Jeanne haga algo inesperado que le dé algo de MÁS drama a la historia, pero que Ren y Tamao reaccionen positivamente…

- O que Jeanne haga algo inesperado que le dé MÁS drama a la historia; pero que consiga salirse con la suya un cortísimo tiempo… terminando por aprender una lección de vida que al fin la haga madurar y ver lo egoísta que ha sido. (En esta opción, definitivamente Ren y Tamao se ven más afectados, pero…— suspenso—… Naaa mentira, en esta opción ellos… mmm, terminarían con una unión _**muy especial**_.)

Como ven, Jeanne es inevitable… (Es mi "antagonista" u.U además de Hiroki… a Hao lo veo ambivalente todavía, no me decido),

Y pues… las preguntas han sido lanzadas, esperaré ansiosa por saber sus opiniones

Muchísimas gracias por todo una vez más.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)!

Pao-Hale20

* * *

**REVIEWS**

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**  
**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Helen. —** ¡Hola Helen!, ojalá te guste este avance, yo personalmente vivo en rencilla con el drama original principalmente por el protagonista (no he visto el nuevo, pero igual sé que no ha tenido muy buenos comentarios), siento mucho la demora anterior, y bueno, de esta ya conocen las razones, aun así de corazón aguardo a que el capítulo les guste, muchísimas gracias por tu review , espero que te encuentres muy bien, ¡Hasta pronto, un gran abrazo!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao. —** ¡Hola Fer!, gracias, y tienes razón, se detectó a tiempo, bueno… no TAN a tiempo, pero tampoco ha resultado demasiado tarde, el tiempo que ha transcurrido desespera y no creas… que estoy con los nervios en punta u.U… pero tengo que seguir adelante y mostrarme tranquila con mi mamá; pero gracias a todas las palabras de ustedes y al apoyo que hemos recibido, puedo decir que tengo mayores esperanzas que hace unos meses.

¡Hey!... hace unos meses hubiera dicho "¡Wow, Corea!", pero, con todo el problema que está sucediendo por allá, ¿Igual irás?, yo realmente espero que todo eso se solucione sin necesidad de que hayan personas heridas ni batallas entre ambos países; de cualquier forma es todo un logro que estés aprendiendo idiomas asiáticos, yo también quisiera aprender… pero en mi ciudad necesitaría formar un grupo de 20 mínimo, para que se aperturara una clase (y francamente, si hasta con el inglés sufren u.u, dudo mucho que pueda juntar a 20 personas para el curso u.u, con las justas hay 5 de las que conozco)…

Y bueno =D ya que me lo has ofrecido… XD!... jeje, pues verás, hay una canción llamada "I WILL", interpretada por una coreana de nombre Sunmin. No pido que me la traduzcas (Si puedes genial XD), solo quisiera tener una idea de lo que significa, porque la melodía es preciosa y aunque no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dice (Salvo cosillas en inglés por ahí), me emociono mucho por lo que escucho n.n. Muchísimas gracias por tu review , ojalá este capítulo, aunque no tan extenso como el anterior te haya gustado, ¡Un abrazo!, ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Stellar BS.—** De verdad, que sus palabras de aliento y todo el cariño que me brindaron en sus mensajes, ha sido parte de lo que me ha mantenido a flote…. **mi querida Stellar**, sin exagerar, pero recibí el abrazo desde el primer momento que leí tu review, con toda el alma te agradezco tus oraciones, siento de corazón que hay muchas personas que están rezando por mi madre y por mí, y saber que una eres tú es muy reconfortante y da ánimos como no tienes idea, yo estoy tratando de ser fuerte; aunque hay personas que me dicen que tengo que retomar mi vida y que debo seguir avanzando (académicamente hablando), yo no me despego de mi madre, frente a ella, realmente me importa poco pasarme todo el día haciendo papeles, si estaré haciendo mal o no… no lo sé, pero por el momento no me importa más que ella y revalorar a las personas que cerca o lejos pertenecen a mi vida . Muchas gracias por los ánimos , ¡Te quiero mucho!

Y bueno, como dije al final del capítulo, me encuentro de mejor humor, algo de los nervios, algo asustada todavía, pero… mucho mejor que hace unos meses. Ahora vamos a la historia…. Sí, definitivamente, el anterior capítulo fue más Yoh-Hao y en el medio Hiroki, ¿Sorprendí con la aparición de Ren en plena pelea hoy? , Je… aunque no he escrito lo que hizo Yoh, si lo tengo en mente, y en cualquier caso, creo que sin querer queriendo, he puesto a Anna y a Yoh en tal situación que ambos se ocultan secretos por lo que… fuera de la gravedad de uno u otro secreto, creo que a la larga no tendrían de qué recriminarse porque ninguno está libre de polvo y paja.

Sobre el pasado de los gemelos, sí… tienes razón, si ambas pensamos lo mismo, sí es terrible el misterio detrás de todo el asunto, e implica por supuesto una persona desequilibrada, herida y enfadada. Sobre si Hao sufrirá, uhm… creo que eso depende de las opiniones de ustedes; XP sobre la segunda pregunta que lancé al final de capítulo, más o menos como que tengo una idea XP… pero ahí está, incipiente todavía.

Jajajaja XD, si lo sé, me he ensañado con Horo y el pobre es inocente, bueno de que a Jeanne le guste él… ahm… creo que ése personaje, a menos en mi historia, es bastante obsesiva (OK en Shaman King también, con todo ese rollo de creerse niña diosa y tal XD), así que no creo que conozca lo que es gustar de alguien "sanamente", ella simplemente se obsesiona y se encapricha, como con Hao y ahora con Ren; si estuviéramos hablando de una chica "normal" XD (Eso sonó a la familia peluche con Derbez molestando a Bibi), sí, en teoría Horo le habría atraído… pero temo que para que se dé esa situación "normal", ella tendría que madurar y superarse a sí misma… ¿O Horito le ayudará? Uhmmm no lo sé, no me decido.

XD!... jajaja espera al regalo de tu amor, quizá para cuando llegues a leer este mensaje, ya te haya traído algo =D aunque sea un llaverito, (NA mentira, ¡Que llaverito, ni qué llaverito!— Si fue llaverito… a que fue el más bonito :D), ¿Viste Les Misérables?, mi parte favorita, aparte de la que te dije ya, es la de Eponine, yo me medio obsesioné con la obra y me he conseguido las partituras, ya saqué "I DREAMED A DREAM" Y "ON MY OWN" (Hablando de obsesivas XD)

Jajajaja ¡XD!, lo dicho, el trago crea locuras a veces, pero no causa milagros XD, por mucho que Takei lo quiera así, creo que ya lo mencioné antes, Ren y Jeanne…. Noooooo, MENOS con el "cebollín" que tienen por hijo ¡u.U!

**PS!**

**PS.1.-** Yo confieso que creo que volveré a escribir sobre Harry Potter XD… es decir, en ese fandom, en este tiempo inactiva he revisado mi cuenta y ojeado mis historias favoritas, y se me ha entrado el bicho de volver mi origen (porque yo inicié mi trayectoria— wow… "trayectoria" XD— escribiendo Dramiones o historias con otros personajes del fandom)…. Hey…:/ ¿Dejarás de escribir? ¡U.U!... chispas, pero aún queda la esperanza que regreses ¿Verdad? ¿SIIII? XD… igual ojalá que no sea desconexión total, me entretiene mucho leer tus críticas XP, si no como escritora, ¡Que no perdamos a Stellar como lectora y Crítica ;)!

**PS2.-** XD sigo considerando lo del vientre de alquiler, es un perro moderno y superado ajjaja, no creo que sufra mucho su… ¿Canina masculinidad? XD… yo quiero mi cachorro

**PS3.-** El violín sigue en mis sueños inalcanzables por el momento u.u… pero cuando lo tenga, y toque algo medio decente (aunque sea la gallina turuleca), me grabo y te mando un demo, de hecho que sí. Por lo pronto toco piano n.n, bueno… me defiendo XD, dicen que tocando piano puedes tocar todo instrumento… ¬¬ mentira, una vez intenté guitarra y mi primo casi me da un guitarrazo y terminé con los dedos adoloridos u.u

**PS4.-** Lo dicho, tienes madera de crítica literaria, ¿A qué foro entraste?, jajaja ¡Hey que eso no te hace friki!

**PS5.-** Sí, José Ramón es español, lo lindo del tema es que se conecta por Facebook y comparte sus creaciones con los seguidores, los publica como estados y la cantidad de gente que lo sigue es mucha, eso y que piden por obtener sus libros, aunque esté gran parte de sus poemas compartidos por Face y por YouTube, yo personalmente le mandaré dinero a mi hermana que está en España para que me traiga sus libros a fin de año *-*

Je… hemos llegado al final…. /Por ahora/, no me queda más que decir, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, POR TODO, todo mi cariño para ti aunque sea a la distancia, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado n.n…. ¡Un abrazoo enorme! ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Yeii-chan1997529. —** ¡Hola Yeii!, ¿Cómo has estado?, no tienes de qué agradecer n.n me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Wow, siento mucho saber que has sentido o pasado por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando, en verdad, no se lo deseo a nadie, sinceramente espero que estés bien ahora, te doy las gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, como dije hace meses en casa… lo que más necesito es apoyo emocional, y con todas y cada una de mis lectores tengo un pedacito de su cariño, que francamente me llena y me hace feliz. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu cariño Yeii, espero de corazón que te haya gustado el capítulo, un abrazo a la distancia, ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Anneyk. - **¡Hola Anneyk! Muchas gracias por tu review jajaja, Manta es un loquillo… me he divertido mucho con esa frase, aunque no haya escrito de él en este capítulo, volverá a la carga en su afán por encontrar a Yoh, ja… ya a veces imagino que los encierro en una sola habitación a todos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar… ok, no XD, pero a veces la idea tienta. Yoh y Anna se mantendrán en suspenso :P al menos hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n…. jaja, no es por vanagloriarme, pero en lo personal, aunque la idea del dorama me gustó, el dorama en sí, EN SÍ, no tanto :P no te pierdes de mucho, digamos que en esta historia, los protagonistas hacen y dicen cosas que me hubiera gustado que dijeran o hicieran en el dorama (imagíname frustrada frente al televisor queriendo golpearlos con la pantufla)

No, ya pobre Horo, no me ensañaré tanto con él, como me dijo otra lectora, (Stellar BS), primero la claustrofobia, luego lo mando a la cárcel, luego encima le mando a Jeanne, ya… ¿Qué karma está pagando el pobre?, lo dejaré descansar…. ¿Sorprendí con la aparición de Ren en plena pelea? , ¿Lo esperabas?... (Ehm y no olvides las dos preguntas al final del capítulo) n.n… bueno, ojalá que este capi te haya gustado, no es tan extenso como los anteriores, pero, un full-Tamao/Ren lo compensa, ¿Cierto? XP… esperaré a tu opinión, un abrazo a la distancia, cuídate mucho ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Yareaj Bulsara.-** ¡Hola Yareaj!... bueno… si me encuentro mejor y con mi madre nos encontramos a la espera de la operación, después sigue la batalla, pero al menos en lo de la operación creo que le estamos haciendo la lucha en la carrera contra el cáncer, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, y no creas que es poco, que todo el cariño que he recibido de ustedes, mis lectoras, me ha ayudado a levantar mucho mi ánimo, las quiero sinceramente.

Ahora sobre el fic…. jajaja, bueno, más que digerir, yo creo que Yoh se va a indigestar, no sé cómo se me ocurrió medio juntar a todos, porque técnicamente en este capítulo, en la misma escena, están Anna, Yoh, Hao, Hiroki, Ren y Tamao, aunque no haya escrito de los dos primeros, :P creo que ya se pueden sacar conjeturas de lo que sucede con Hiroki Miyajima n.n… ¿Te esperabas la intromisión de Ren?... :D jeje… muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que disfrutes así con la historia, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo :P (Jeanne santurrona doble cara XD jajaja :P yehhh, otra más en contra de ese canon desvariado de Takei :D).

¿También lees de DBZ?, jeje, igual yo, personalmente me gusta la pareja Vegeta y Bulma. Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

Primera, decidí manejar la historia en un Japón conservador, porque vi en otro dorama cómo se valora el honor y la familia en los países asiáticos (no contemos China u.U que con cada caso de niños abandonados y/o abortados, obviamente no va con la idea), por ejemplo una infidelidad en una familia americana o sudamericana más aún, es ya casi pan de cada día, en cambio según lo que vi en ese dorama que te cuento, en familias importantes, una infidelidad es una vergüenza ante los ojos de la sociedad, en ese dorama el prota casi fue a la cárcel por adúltero, y a la chica le hicieron picadillo la vida. Lo tergiversé a la historia en el sentido que, Ren al ser personaje público, es seguido por muchas personas, una especie de "ejemplo" para la juventud cuando era actor juvenil y ahora para los adultos, pues es actor serie B desde que se casó, por eso Anna se preocupa tanto de los escándalos, pues si Ren se gana una mala reputación… adiós contratos (A diferencia de actores americanos, algunos, cuantos más escándalos tienen, más contratos tienen) (no sé si me explico, o si el ejemplo ha sido preciso n.n). Básicamente por eso lo hice, además de mandar el mensaje, sería lindo que se revaloraran la familia, el honor, el amor y el respeto en las relaciones (He ahí el aprendizaje de Ren a través de la historia, pues ha concientizado que se ha equivocado mucho).

Segunda; Jajajaja XD…. Hasta nuevo aviso, sí… Ren lo es; no porque se me ocurra XD, sino que, vamos… el tipo en el fondo Ren es un romántico, se pasó toda la vida prendado de Jeanne sin atreverse a decirlo, XD y por muchos escándalos que le pusieron encima sus co-protagonistas, él solo tenía ojos para Jeanne, y como la dama en cuestión no le hacía caso; pues… nada de _**nada**_; sumando a eso que Ren viene de una familia MUY tradicional y emblemática, si de por sí hay cierta rencilla por lo que es actor, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los Tao de haber mini Ren's sueltos por Japón? , jajaja, en ese aspecto fuera de broma, Ren es, dentro de su "rebeldía por ser actor", muy conservador, (Me salió recatado el chico), por eso se le ocurrió pedirle matrimonio a Jeanne en lugar de — como el resto del común denominador haría— decirle que le gustaba y comenzar a salir en serio.

Y bueno XP espero que me haya sabido explicar bien, mi FB… n.n… bueno PM ¿Sí?, muchas gracias por tus palabras en el review y tu cariño… un abrazo de vuelta n.n... (México, ¡Qué lindo!), ¡Hasta Pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Tinavb. —****…**=O… ¡Tina! ¡Qué gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí!, muchísimas gracias, por todo lo que dijiste, y tus buenos deseos, afortunadamente sí es operable lo de mi mamá =D, está algo en avance pero no tanto y eso nos ha devuelto las esperanzas a todos, Diosito ha escuchado todas las oraciones =D, después de la operación le harán quimios. Yo aquí algo asustada, nerviosa… pero con fe, más aun con la referencia de tu padre, pues coincide con los oncólogos de aquí :')… gracias.

**Sobre el capi anterior, **jajaja, yo me divertí haciendo que Horo saque de quicio a Jeanne al puro estilo Usui XD, y no creas, que estuve tentada a que se quitara la toalla; pero suficiente con el ademán para perturbar a Jeanne, además sería exponer mucho a Horito—Literalmente hablando—. Jaja, sobre futura pareja… uhm, creo que por el momento Jeanne no se merece a alguien como Horo; a menos que madure, (qué dilema), pero confieso que también la idea me resulta interesante.

=3… sí igual me gustó escribir la escena de la cafetería, quise poner a Ren en plan de cazador, y obviamente Tamao fue la presa =P; para varias, todo el mundo se da cuenta excepto la que más importa n.n… a ver qué sucede ahora cuando despierte la "bella durmiente". Sobre Miyajima y Asakura, sí exactamente, la idea era que Yoh estaba saliendo de la "Carpa" cuando ve a su padre, Hiroki se encuentra con los ojos cerrados en actitud arrogante por la discusión que está sosteniendo con Hao, sin imaginar que frente suyo está su "hijo" y atrás el "gemelo", confieso que se me ocurrió ya desatar todo el rollo de los gemelos, pero desaparecería Manta del panorama, porque ya no tendría razón de aparecer con su "baúl"…. Y adelanto, Yoh no ha visto a su gemelo; creo que estará demasiado empañicado con su padre como para ver a alguien más fuera de él.

Ow… si, se quedó en besito casto n.n… ¿Lo compensa el besito de hoy?, la entrada de Manta la justifique con lo de la cárcel (¿Será que porque he estado metida un año en la fiscalía, todo lo veo cárcel?) no pude evitar tomar unos segundos a Ryu y a su pandilla XD, aunque no estoy segura que lo vuelva a meter, creo que ya se pueden sacar conjeturas de la historia y misterio de Hiroki Miyajima, ¿Tú qué opinas?

Muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho Tina, espero tenerte comentando de nuevo , un placer volver a responderte, un abrazo a la distancia, ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Aki Kyoyama.-** ¡Hola Aki!, bueno… creo que es la primera vez que comentas, en ese caso ¡Pues Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por animarte a escribirme!, si no es así, =P disculpa mi memoria e ignora olímpicamente lo primero =D. Muchas gracias Aki, por tus buenos deseos y tus palabras para conmigo, eres muy amable, tienes razón, me está costando, pero trato de no darme por vencida. Con mi madre nos encontramos a la espera del martes 16 que la operarán. Sobre la historia bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el trama, y de corazón espero que te guste este capítulo… esperaré tu comentario, un abrazo a la distancia… ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Mónica Portillo****.- **¡Hola Mónica!, sé bienvenida a esta historia oficialmente, te agradezco que me escribas y opines sobre la historia , yo soy un pelín más feliz siempre que recibo sus opiniones , ojalá el resto de capítulos te hayan gustado igual , un abrazo a la distancia en donde quiera que te encuentres … ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Yuki-Minyoooki-chan.- **¡Hola Yuki!, n.n…jeejejeje no te la saques :P al menos espero que con el capítulo de hoy haya evitado que te dañes :P!... jajaja confieso que estuve tentada a juntar a los gemelos y provocar el infarto de Anna =P, pero desistí; en el siguiente capítulo escribiré sobre la reacción de Yoh , aun así espero que la actualización te haya gustado, sobre todo por el Full-Tamao/Ren, y bueno… creo que serás una de mis lectoras que quieren saber de Chocolove, ya creo que va un voto a favor =P; de hecho algo es seguro, Chocolove y Pilika no terminarán juntos en un plano amoroso, sobre Horo y Jeanne… uhm… como dije, ella no se lo merece salvo que madure :P… fuera de que es una obsesiva sin remedio, si se sobrepusiera a eso, diría que sí… que hay atracción n.n. Muchas gracias por tu review Yuki, espero que te encuentres muy bien =), un abrazo y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

**...**

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Hayari.-** De nuevo vuelves a tener la razón, es muy difícil para mí no darme por vencida, pero lo estoy intentando, con la diferencia de que mi esperanza es mucho mayor a la que tenía hace unos meses, te agradezco todas tus palabras, tus buenas vibras y sobre todo las oraciones, así como las palabras de todas y cada una de mis lectoras, en verdad lo valoro muchísimo… y sobre el esfuerzo en los capítulos… de nada, en realidad escribir me ayuda a distraerme un poco y ahora que se viene la etapa más cruda creo que lo necesitaré más.

Ojalá que la continuación que traje hoy te haya gustado Hayari, esperaré tu comentario n.n

**PD 1.-** Bueno, estoy en total stop académicamente hablando, mientras pase eso el estudio está out, pero al final creo que saldrá bien todo, me demoraré más de lo que esperaba; pero no lo siento demasiado la verdad.

**PD 2.-** ya me siento mucho mejor n.n… dime ¿Esperabas lo que sucedió en el capítulo de hoy?

**PD 3.-** Je… claro que si n.n, sirvieron de mucho =D que linda por decirlo, de más está decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, espero que estés bien =D, un abrazo a la distancia y ¡Hasta pronto!

…

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**Momochanx6.-** Wow Momo, siento que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos (más del que usualmente suelo demorar), en verdad siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por una situación similar a la mía, mucho más lamento las pérdidas que has sufrido, me he conmovido mucho con tu historia y te agradezco que hayas decidido compartirla conmigo :'), tú también estás presente en mis oraciones, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón las que has dedicado a mí, eres muy fuerte =), te mereces lo mejor del mundo.

**Sobre el fic**, bueno pues n.n me alegra que te haya gustado, a muchas de mis lectoras las dejé con ansia de que el beso hubiera ido a más; así que aquí les traje un pequeño besito , ¿Qué tal?, a que no se la esperaban, Horo en toalla a punto de exhibirse fue épico XD, ni yo sé cómo se me ocurrió escribirlo, sobre el pasado de Yoh, creo que con lo de hoy ya y lo del capi anterior ya se pueden sacar conjeturas n.n, a ver si aciertan, por cierto ¿esperabas que apareciera "Ren al rescate"?... jaja, bueno, tranquila si quieres ver el dorama n.n… osea la idea es esa XD pero el final no va a ser el mismo :P, hace mucho ya me alejé del dorama original n.n., así que si ves el final de FULL HOUSE no te adelantarías a nada.

¿También de Perú? Eh que eso me ha pillado de sorpresa XD… yo soy originaria de Cuzco n.n, ¿Y tú? : O ¿Más dibujos? TvT!... cuando termines me pasas el link, ¿Dale? Jajajjaa, no hay cuidado con el abrazo psicológico, también veo de vez en cuando holasoygerman n.n, Jeje… bueno Momo, cuídate mucho ¿Si?... un abrazo a la distancia =D!, ¡Hasta pronto!

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

**m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m  
m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m. ..m...m...m...m...m...m...m...m**

…


	74. Interrumpiendo a Ren

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo LXXIV.- Interrumpiendo a Ren **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No se sentía honesta ni con la suficiente fuerza de exigir una explicación, por eso se limitaba a conducir; por otro lado Yoh estaba demasiado callado desde que prácticamente, se puso tres postres a la boca con la sola intención de no poder hablar y responder sus preguntas.

"

_— Uhm… creo que no—. Sonrió Yoh comenzando a salir—. La verdad es que estoy…_

_De pronto se había quedado mudo, como si algo invisible le hubiera golpeado a la altura del estómago, Anna detrás de él, le vio temblar ligeramente y apretar las manos en puño a la vez que no terminaba de decir lo que iba a decir._

_— ¿Qué sucede?—. Había preguntado ella cuando él se detuvo a la salida de la carpa, Yoh aunque era delgado era lo suficientemente alto como para interrumpir la vista a cualquiera—. ¿Yoh?..._

_Él no respondió, de pronto se veía más tenso que en toda su vida, Anna no recordaba haberle visto una expresión semejante, y entonces ella misma tuvo miedo, trató de escabullirse para poder ver lo que a Yoh le había puesto en tal estado, con el temor de que hubiera alcanzado a ver a Hao, pero Yoh no solo estaba mudo, estaba tieso, completamente inamovible, Anna sintió un hueco en el estómago._

_— YOH, ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?—. Dijo con voz lo suficientemente fuerte, y al cogerle del brazo, él pareció despertar y volver a respirar de nuevo._

_Cuando tuvo su mirada sobre ella, Anna pudo notar el gran desconcierto del que era preso el —usualmente— tranquilo fotógrafo. Su propio temor creció y trató de hacerlo a un lado para poder cerciorarse ella misma de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_— ¿Qué es lo que…?_

_— NADA—. Reaccionó él impidiendo su avance al sujetarle la mano, Anna confundida trató de ver de nuevo, pero Yoh cerró la puerta de la carpa—. No es nada, es… que SÍ quiero ese postre. _

_— ¿Ah?_

_— ¡Dos postres aquí por favor!—- Exclamó Yoh al cocinero, y luego no estuvo tranquilo hasta que estuvieron los dos sentados de nuevo._

_— ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó?—. Preguntó ella algo dubitativa, aunque a salvo en parte, puesto que intuía que no se trataba de Hao Asakura, de lo contrario, Yoh habría pedido explicaciones enseguida._

_— N-Nada—. Murmuró él no muy convencido y mirando insistentemente al cocinero._

_— En serio…_

_— Solo quise más…—. Titubeó él._

_— Yoh—. Le interrumpió Anna—. Sabemos que no tiene que ver el postre, parecías perturbado, como si hubieras visto algo o… alguien que…._

_— Nada de eso—. Rebatió él—. No he visto nada,… nada, solo…—. De nuevo aquella expresión de desconcierto y… y algo parecido al miedo, fue lo que pudo vislumbrar Anna y se preocupó sinceramente por él._

_Afortunadamente para Yoh, llegaron los postres, y el hombre no dudó en llenarse la boca con tal de no seguir conversando"_

* * *

.

"_¿Qué ha podido ponerlo así?, estoy segura que no ha visto a Hao, me habría dicho algo o hubiera reclamado algo, estoy segura... pero si no fue a él, ¿Qué…? ¿…o a quién?"_

Eso se preguntaba Anna mientras conducía y de rato en rato miraba a Yoh con el brazo apoyado en ventana semi abierta, su mano sujetaba su cabeza, lucía angustiado, como nunca le había visto y no entendía por qué, para colmo, tampoco hallaba la manera de preguntarle sin que él le viniera con evasivas y excusas de "estar perfectamente bien".

Decidió entonces, que no podía dejarlo pasar así como así, debía preguntar o al menos tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo para ella estar tranquila, fue entonces que condujo un poco más y sin previo aviso se estacionó en la primera berma que encontró a un lado del camino.

Con el sonido del freno, Yoh pareció reaccionar de nuevo; tal y como en la carpa, parecía ajeno a todo excepto a sus pensamientos. Por lógica, Anna lo encontró desorientado cuando apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—. Preguntó Yoh. Anna aún con las manos en el volante, fijó la mirada en el centro del mismo al tiempo que emitía un corto suspiro.

— Escucha—. Comenzó ella—. Sé que me vas a dar excusas o vas a evadir mis preguntas… pero no puedo fingir que no sucede nada, ni fingir que no te veo desorientado y con angustia, así que ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Yoh?... y no me digas que "nada".

Lo sintió respirar incómodo y removerse en su asiento, ella apretó el volante y giró a verlo.

"_Nada, nada está pasando, él no me vio y no sabe que estoy aquí… no tiene que pasar nada_"—. Se decía Yoh, de hecho, se lo venía repitiendo desde que estuvieron en la autopista, miraba a Anna de reojo repitiéndose que "_nada pasaría",_ que "_Todo estaría bien_"; que _**ella**_ bien valía la pena el peligro de quedarse en la ciudad sabiendo que su padre estaba ahí.

Porque en circunstancias normales, la idea de "huir" de Okinawa habría sido la primera opción a seguir, como tantas otras veces en las que había dejado ciudad tras ciudad por encontrarse con Hiroki. Pero ahora Anna estaba de por medio, no podía ni quería simplemente desaparecer.

— Jamás te había visto así—. Acotó Anna atrayendo su atención—. Siempre estás tan… calmado.

— No siempre puedo estar jovial ni calmado—. Dijo él y sin querer había sonado a mal genio.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas—. Dijo Anna—. Pero si existe algo que pueda intranquilizarte de esa forma es lógico que quiera saberlo.

— No es…—. Iba a rebatir él y se obligó a calmarse, entonces la enfrentó—. No ha sido nada de importancia.

Anna le evaluó unos segundos.

— ¿Es tan complicado que no puedes decírmelo?—. Preguntó ella, Yoh desvió la mirada.

Complicado, sí… _**imposible**_ de hablarlo, si debía añadir.

Yoh nunca había hablado de su vida temprana, ni siquiera con un amigo (O el único en su caso); sus recuerdos estaban tan encerrados en sí mismos que ni siquiera podía encontrar la fuerza para hablarlos en voz alta. Contárselo a Anna era demasiado pedir, en primer lugar no sabría cómo empezar y mucho menos cómo explicarse… además, ¿Qué podía pensar ella de él luego de saberlo?, hasta el momento él significaba la calma que Anna precisaba, el equilibrio en su ajetreada vida.

"_Irónico"_… se dijo Yoh… brindar calma y equilibrio cuando internamente, muy en el fondo era lo que él más había querido en toda su vida.

Y ella hubiera insistido en preguntar, en otras circunstancias hubiera insistido hasta cansarlo y terminar sonsacándole la información que quería, pero Anna bien podía caer en la misma pregunta que le había formulado a Yoh, por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera él quien le hiciera esa pregunta respecto a Hao Asakura.

¿Tenía ella entonces, el derecho de sonsacarle ese secreto cuando ella no era completamente honesta al mismo tiempo?

— Está bien… no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres hacerlo—. Agregó y obtuvo como respuesta la mirada de Yoh llena de sorpresa, ella, en medio de todo intentó sonreírle—. Tú también me has entendido cuando no he podido decir algunas cosas… es mi turno ahora.

El gesto de alivio en el hombre fue único, Anna trató de calmar esa sensación de temor propio.

— Anna…

— Solo prométeme que si… lo que sea que te esté sucediendo se te escapa de las manos, si necesitas ayuda… vas a pedírmela—. Siguió ella, soltando el volante y descansando la cabeza en su asiento unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle—. Ya no estás solo Yoh, cuentas conmigo… así que promételo.

Él descendió la mirada a un costado, sí… tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que le inundaba el pecho y nublaba su habitual tranquilidad, de pronto al ver a su padre, se sintió un niño nuevamente, el niño débil y complaciente que había sido por "merecer" su cariño, por tratar de lograr estabilidad en su pequeña familia, el niño que tendría que someterse a los designios e indicaciones de un padre que parecía aferrarse a él con uñas y dientes… y al mismo tiempo detestarlo con la misma intensidad.

"_Ya no estás solo"_

La voz de Anna hizo eco en sus oídos irrumpiendo en medio de su alma desorientada y dándole cierta paz, misma a la que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de estabilizarse de nuevo.

La rubia abría la boca para repetir y/o exigir una respuesta a su petición cuando fue él quien cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

— Sí, Anna—. Pronunció Yoh y sosteniendo aún su mano la guió cerca de su boca, desde donde pudo captar su aroma, cerró los ojos—. Lo prometo…

Protección, esa fue la sensación o necesidad que experimentó Anna en ese preciso instante, una sensación que bien sabía que existía, pero que no había sentido por nadie hasta ese momento, lo último que deseaba era que existiese algo que pudiera herir a Yoh Miyajima, y en consecuencia deseaba usar todo cuando estuviera en sus manos para protegerlo, y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ello.

_"Supongo que todo es parte del amor"_, se dijo la rubia.

Torció entonces la muñeca logrando que Yoh la soltara, solo con el fin de acariciarle la mejilla, él, que lució desconcertado unos segundos, luego suavizó la mirada ante su toque, vio cariño en la mirada de ella y se regocijó; no había sido habitual para él recibir ese tipo de sentimiento, y no era lo mismo si venía de un buen amigo, como uno de infancia llamado Manta Oyamada, era especial… o quizá solo era diferente porque venía de ella; debía admitirlo… todo era nuevo, diferente y especial si venía de Anna Kyoyama.

Pasada aquella "tormenta", Anna reanudó la marcha sobre la carretera e inevitablemente Yoh preguntó sobre su destino

— Aún tengo trabajo por hacer, papeles que revisar, que firmar, rutina desde que Ren no ha vuelto a dar problemas…—. Dijo Anna—. Pensé que podrías ayudarme.

— ¿Yo?

— Siempre te ofreces—. Dijo ella con la vista en la autopista.

— Y nunca aceptas… a menos que sea emergencia.

— No quiero dejarte solo—. Argumentó Anna e Yoh sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco.

— Ahm…

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Interrogó Anna, como siempre directa al grano.

Yoh esbozó una corta sonrisa, mitad consecuente, mitad apenado.

— No tienes que hacerlo Anna, estoy bien… en serio, no necesitas interrumpir tus tareas por cuidar de mí—. Respondió el hombre cuidando de no sonar impertinente.

Anna le miró de reojo y contrario a lo que él esperaba sonrió un poco irónica.

— ¿Cuidarte?—. Dijo ella—. Pienso "explotarte" que es diferente, y sin paga por horas extra… ya sabes, ventajas de ser la jefa.

Yoh lució desconcertado en un inicio, Anna sin embargo no abandonaba aquella sonrisita poco común en ella y el hombre terminó rindiéndose, aquella había sido la forma personal de Anna de decir que SI iba a cuidar de él, con o sin su consentimiento… y cabía añadir… sin lugar a réplicas.

— Está bien… como tú digas, Anna—. Fue todo lo que respondió Yoh.

Anna entendió el mensaje tal cuál Yoh lo había comprendido, no era sumisión… aunque podría ser considerado así por el exterior o por quienes no conocían su forma de quererse, porque para ellos, simplemente era aceptación… Yoh estaba aceptando que no quería estar solo tanto como estaba aceptando que ella se ocupara de él… en su muy personal manera.

Abrió un poco la ventanilla del auto, dejando que el viento se colara dentro y sintiéndola fresca y suave contra el rostro.

"_Quizá no sea para tanto"_; se dijo; _"… quizá no tenga que ver a mi padre nunca más, la ciudad es grande, cruzarme con él de nuevo sería demasiado extraordinario". _Respiró hondo callando sus pensamientos.

Al menos por ese día no quería recordar.

"_Qué bien se siente el viento"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"_A la de TRES me levanto"_

Se venía repitiendo eso desde que fue consciente de que se había quedado dormida, sin embargo por más que intentaba no le daban las fuerzas (o las ganas) de levantarse, incluso imaginó que lo hacía entre ensoñaciones y hubiera seguido imaginando que empezaba su día, hasta que vio el tentáculo de un pulpo "Nadar" en la alfombra de la sala, motivo por el cual concientizó que seguía durmiendo.

"_¡Debe ser tardísimo!... ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Por eso no quería dormirme!"_

Y así se recitó mentalmente todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, empezando por llamar a Hao_ "¿Qué pensará? ¡Qué vergüenza!"_, entre otras cosas, y luego se repetía…

"_Bien, ahora sí… a la de TRES"_

"…_uno…"_

"…_dos…"_

"_¡TRES!"_

Y Nada… simplemente seguía sin poder abrir los ojos, eso comenzaba a fastidiar….

"_Esto es frustrante…. ¡DESPIERTA TAMAO!"_ se llamó a sí misma apenas sintiendo algo de fuerza en las manos.  
**  
"Abre los ojos, es una pesadilla"** Escuchó una voz que no reconoció de momento, ella se sentía enfadada, frustrada.

— "_¡Claro que es una pesadilla! ¡No me puedo despertar!"—_. Replicó Tamao apenas sintiendo un diminuto hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos.

— "**Vamos, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?"**, la misma voz y Tamao seguía hundida en un universo paralelo oscuro y sombrío

— "_¿Quién es? No me duele nada, ¡Agradecería que me doliera! ¡Al menos sería algo! Y no ésta… NADA"—. Contestó ella aunque solo pudiera escuchar el eco de su propia voz sin poder "escucharla" realmente._

De pronto sintió un fuerte sacudón.

— "_ok eso SI dolió"_

— "**¡Abre los ojos!, ¡TAMAO!"**

Y sintiendo como si algo la succionara con fuerza, Tamao se "elevó" en medio de las sombras e instantáneamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo como si acabara de salir del fondo de algún estanque necesitada de aire.

Y lo vio, sus ojos ambarinos fijos en ella, cerca de ella… destilaban preocupación. Tamao sentía molestia ¿Por qué estaba tan agitada y…? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía Ren ahí?

Los recuerdos del día anterior acudieron a su mente, la pelea de Hao, el sorprendente recate de Ren, la escena de la playa, los recuerdos de sus padres y de pronto un terrible cansancio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Le escuchó decir y regresó la mirada a él.

— "_Tranquila, tranquila Tamao"—._ Se repitió tratando de hallar palabras, o al menos decir un decente "SI" sin llegar a titubear.

— ¿Fue una pesadilla de nuevo?—. Preguntó Ren de nuevo, ¿Por qué ella no hablaba? Lucía tan desorientada.

— ¿De nuevo?—. Logró decir ella.

— "_Al fin"_—. Se dijo Ren y asintió—. Tranquila… solo han sido malos sueños…

Entonces sonrió de lado tratando de brindarle confianza, Tamao parpadeó confundida y solo en ese momento fue consciente de la real cercanía de Ren, pensó en enderezarse, sin embargo, técnicamente ya estaba sentada… y no solo eso… sentada y con Ren sosteniéndola.

Técnicamente dejó de respirar a la par que se sonrojaba.

— ¿O-Otra vez tienes fiebre?—. Preguntó él y cuando menos lo pensó Tamao, tenía su mano "acariciando" su rostro, provocándole un sonrojo aún mayor.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Q-Qué…?—. Titubeó ella queriendo decir_ "¿Qué estás haciendo Ren?"_

Cuando de pronto unos sonoros trompicones fueron antesala de la entrada abrupta de Horo-Horo en la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Otra vez está con fiebre?!—. Exclamó Usui visiblemente preocupado, técnicamente había saltado de su silla cuando escuchó a Ren gritar el nombre de Tamao.

Pero de pronto solo veía al actor sosteniendo "románticamente" a su amiga, ambos en la cama de ella, ella sonrojada a más no poder y él aún vestido con su ropa del día anterior._ "Demonios, otra vez les volví a interrumpir"_

— D-Disculpen… eh… ustedes sigan en lo suyo—. Balbuceó Horo, sin embargo se ganó una mirada confusa por parte de ambos.

Ren y Tamao entonces giraron la cabeza para verse, y tan rápido como lo hicieron se soltaron, terminando cada quien en un extremo de la cama, ahora Ren también se había sonrojado.

— Oh por favor… pareciera como si nunca en su vida se hubieran visto las caras—. Comentó Horo, a quien francamente esa "relación rosa" que tenían el otro par, le estaba comenzando a fastidiar, ¿Por qué simplemente no admitían sus sentimientos y todo solucionado?, pero no… ellos preferían sonrojarse hasta por el roce de sus meñiques…

Era hora de confrontarlos… muy a su estilo, un único estilo… al estilo USUI.

— ¿Les ha comido la lengua el gato?—. Dijo él cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo una pose socarrona—. Ya… en serio, cualquiera que los viera diría que estaban haciendo algo MUY malo… si solo _**se han dormido juntos…**_ ¿Qué tiene?

Y listo, se apoyó en la pared para ver el resultado de su obra, Tamao regresó abruptamente la mirada hacia Ren, quien parecía querer asesinar de la forma más cruel a su "huésped" de cabello azul; pero después se obligó a tranquilizarse.

"_Sí, bien, dormí con ella ¡pero no pasó nada! ¡Solo quería cuidarla!... Condenado Usui, ¡Me las vas a pagar!"._

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara Tami?—. Siguió Horo, su amiga estaba tiesa—. ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabecita eh?, no te hagas ideas raras, Ren se la ha pasado cuidándote desde ayer.

Ella boqueó cual pez fuera del agua.

— ¿C-Cuidándome?—. Balbuceó y miró de nuevo a Ren.

El actor dejó de asesinar con la mirada a Horo-Horo al sentirse observado y de pronto se puso en firmes.

— A VER—. Continuó Horo-Horo divirtiéndose de lo lindo, quizá la situación de esos dos no era TAN frustrante, siempre que él pudiera regodearse en la timidez de Ren y Tamao, las escenas se tornarían interesantes sin duda—. No sé qué bicho les picó ayer que decidieron "darse un baño de mar" con todo y ropa y sin llevar una muda o siquiera una toalla… de eso si te acuerdas ¿No?

Tamao solo asintió como autómata. Ren le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Horo y carraspeó.

— Tuviste fiebre casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche—. Completó Ren recuperando su aplomo—. No era demasiada como para llevarte a un hospital, pero sí lo suficiente como para mantenerte dormida por horas.

— Motivo por el cual, Ren se quedó contigo para cerciorarse de que estabas bien—. Añadió Horo—. Obviamente YO ayudé, pero ya habría sido raro que me durmiera también aquí.

Una nueva mirada desdeñosa por parte de Ren, ¿Por qué diablos debía recordarle ese pequeño e insignificante detalle a ella?

— N-No…—. Musitó Ren cuando tuvo una indescifrable mirada de Tamao sobre él, desvió los ojos apenado—. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormido—. Se justificó y se puso de pie—. Lo siento si te incomodé, no ha sido mi intención… yo solo…

Tamao lo había estado mirando desde que comenzó su balbuceo, y en cuanto él desvió la mirada y se puso de pie notó que apretaba las manos con fuerza, ella recordó entonces la sensación de aquél sacudón, y aquella voz que la había hecho reaccionar, algo dentro de ella se tranquilizó súbitamente.

— G-Gracias…—. Pronunció ella, suave y con tonito melodioso que hizo que Ren volviera a mirarla—. Por cuidar de mí y… y por hacer que despertara, creí… creí que no podría yo sola como aquélla vez.

— ¿Eh?—. Musitó Horo meditando las palabras de su amiga—. Oye espera… no estarás pensando que te "aletargaste" como esa vez ¿No?

Tamao no respondió, pero el brillo triste de su mirada habló por ella.

— ¿Aletargarte?—. Repitió Ren, Tamao elevó la mirada y tras segundos de duda negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada—. Aseguró y trató de sonreír, Horo frunció el ceño.

Tamao, el hombre se ha ganado al menos el derecho a la información…—. Dijo Usui refiriéndose a Ren, Tamao clavó la mirada en sus frazadas.

— No tiene importancia—. Respondió ella y trató luego de sonreírles—. ¡Debe ser tardísimo!, ya me siento mucho mejor así que es hora de empezar el día—. Añadió con fingido y exagerado buen ánimo,

Horo no cambió su expresión en desacuerdo, Ren iba a decir algo cuando Tamao quitó las mantas de su cuerpo y se puso de pie demasiado rá ándose en el proceso en consecuencia.

— ¡Tamao!—. La sujetó Ren, ella llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de enfocar la vista, ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento debía sentirse débil?—. Aún no estás bien, ¿No escuchaste que tuviste fiebre casi todo el día?

— Solo fue un mareo—. Dijo ella tratando de enderezarse, aún con el brazo de Ren sujetándole la cintura—. Estoy bien…

— ¡Qué terca! —. Exclamó Horo.

— Ya no tengo sueño… NO volveré a la cama—. Negó Tamao con mucho énfasis, Ren captó su cuerpo tensándose mucho.

— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que te tienes que cuidar?!—. Replicó Horo.

— ¡Horo-Horo, he dicho que no voy a…!

**— BIEN—.** Cortó Ren y Tamao le miró confusa—. No quieres volver a la cama, de acuerdo, no lo hagas.

— R-Ren…—. Musitó ella, Ren la obligó a sentarse y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos.

— Pero ni sueñes que vas a salir de esta casa hoy…—. Sentenció por añadidura, colocando una mirada y gestos que daba a entender que aquello no era una decisión únicamente… era una clara y fuerte advertencia a la que le seguía un mudo "o si no…"

— No puedo hacer eso, tengo responsabilidades… T-Tengo que…

— No te estoy dando a elegir—. Refutó Ren, Horo se colocó a su lado.

— Yo lo apoyo.

— Ahora te dejaremos sola—. Dijo Ren.

— ¡Sí!... ¿Qué?—. Contestó Horo contrariado—. Pero…

— Si vas a salir de aquí será a la sala o la cocina—. Dijo Ren, Tamao frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, de pronto Ren se oía como aquél actor engreído y déspota de los primeros meses—. Y no te estoy diciendo que te pongas a cocinar—. Añadió Ren—. Pero a menos que quieras recaer no vas a dejar "Paradise" en tanto Horokeu y yo podamos impedirlo…

"_No eres mi padre"_; pensó Tamao sintiéndose molesta.

— Bien, ya que está todo dicho, voy bajando, he dejado mi proyecto a medio revisar—. Dijo Horo y salió no sin antes repetir a su amiga que lo que hacían, lo hacían por su bien.

Tamao no contestó, no quería decir nada molesta como se encontraba. Esperó a que los dos se fueran, pero Ren se había quedado.

— ¿Algo más?—. Farfulló Tamao, ese par se había tomado un rol parental que no les correspondía sobre ella. De pronto se sentía una chiquilla caprichosa y tonta, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse molesta. Primero Horo poniéndola en evidencia… y encima Ren colocándole reglas contra su voluntad.

— Asumo que vas a bajar cuando estés más… tranquila—. Dijo Ren—. Tienes que desayunar para tomar las pastillas…

— Sí…—. Contestó ella apenas, Ren no se molestó ni se extrañó, sabía que estaba molesta y sabía que estaba esquiva, pero él se había propuesto saber el por qué.

— Bien, no demores…—. Agregó él, Tamao desvió la mirada, más molesta aun—. … Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Aquello la descolocó un rato y volvió a mirarle, Ren lucía tranquilo, serio, preocupado en el fondo, pero tranquilo.

— ¿De qué?—. Murmuró ella tratando de fingir desconcierto e indiferencia, Ren solo la miró antes de ladear la cabeza a un lado.

— Solo no demores… presumo que la conversación va a ser larga—. Dijo él e hizo ademán de salir, no quería sentirse enfadado por la actitud hostil de ella, así que lo mejor era salir antes de reclamarle algo e iniciar una discusión.

Pero entonces se detuvo y volvió la mirada a ella.

— Ah y por cierto… como tenías fiebre te puse paños húmedos al cuerpo, te lo digo para que no te espantes cuando te cambies de ropa—. Agregó Ren y salió cerrando la puerta tras sí—. ¿En verdad le dije eso?—. Se preguntó apoyado en la pared del pasillo, luego sonrió cortamente—. Bien… supongo que eso es no ir "de paños tibios", irónicamente hablando.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina, ¿Quién iba a decir alguna vez que su primer propósito del día sería hacer el desayuno para alguien más?, aprovechando el espacio solitario en la escalera, sonrió ante la idea de haber dormido con ella, Tamao quizá nunca se enteraría…

No sabría que en medio de sus sueños o pesadillas quizá, le había llamado un par de veces.

No sabría tampoco que tras calmarla, había sido ella la que se aferró a su brazo para dormir.

Ni tampoco sabría que a mitad de la noche, le había despertado a medias, sólo para acunarse contra su pecho, mientras él simplemente la rodeaba con los brazos, sereno y feliz de cultivar aquella sensación tan cálida que le brindaba su cercanía.

El cabeza de cepillo tiene razón… estoy liado—. Musitó antes de bajar por completo.

Mientras tanto Tamao se había quedado semi perpleja aún sentada en su cama.

"…_como tenías fiebre te puse paños húmedos al cuerpo, te lo digo para que no te espantes cuando te cambies de ropa…"_

— ¿Q-Qué me ha querido decir con eso?—. Se preguntó en voz alta para luego ver sobre la mesa de noche y prestar atención por primera vez en el día a la palangana con agua, pero… _"¿Dónde están los paños?"_, se preguntó y ojeó la habitación.

Sin embargo al ponerse de pie y enderezarse correctamente, libre de mareo, sintió como si algo se desprendiera de su piel, al mirar abajo vio los "paños" sobre sus pies.

"…_te puse paños húmedos al cuerpo…"_

Tardó tres segundos en procesar la información antes de sonrojarse desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de su cabello… ¡Ren le había puesto paños húmedos en… en…!

— ¡Por todos los cielos!—. Exclamó antes de abrazarse a sí misma con la cara a punto de explotarle de tan roja que se puso.

…..

…..

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Llevaba apenas un par de horas en la oficina, de Tamao no había sabido más pese a haberla llamado, dándose luego del tercer intento, conque el celular estaba apagado, ese día más temprano, el mismo Ren le había llamado solo para decirle mecánicamente que "su esposa" había cogido un fuerte resfriado y que se quedaría en casa.

"Esto todavía duele", se dijo recostado en su asiento, la espalda le dolía por el empujón que había sufrido por parte de ese "vagabundo", sin embargo, aunque no era nada totalmente insoportable, más dañado se encontraba su propio orgullo.

No solo no había podido hacer frente a aquél sujeto, no solo Ren le había tenido que rescatar, sino que encima no lograba sacarse a Tamao de la cabeza, así como tampoco a aquél sujeto con el que había peleado, ¿Por qué lo había mirado con tal estupefacción?

— ¿Señor?—. La voz de Kotaro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—. Habló Hao desanimado y casi impersonal.

— Yo… sé que no quiere recibir llamadas a menos que se trate de la señora Tao, pero… creo que debería contestar…—. Dijo Kotaro algo dudoso, Hao se enderezó medianamente en su asiento.

— ¿Quién es, Kotaro?—. Preguntó Hao.

— Es su señor padre, jefe, el señor Mikihisa Asakura.

A la mención del nombre de su padre, Hao terminó de enderezarse por completo, para que su padre le llamara algo muy serio debía estar ocurriendo, principalmente porque tanto su padre como su madre se encontraban fuera de Japón, y a menos que él les informara de algo fuera de los negocios, por lo general no se enteraban de nada.

— Pásamelo—. Respondió tras un breve periodo de inacción, Kotaro obedeció enseguida y únicamente habló para informar que le había conectado con la línea de la oficina.

Hao respiró profundo antes de hablar, tratando de sonar sereno como siempre.

— Padre…—. Contestó—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Hijo, vengo haciéndome esa pregunta sobre ti toda la mañana—. Respondió del otro lado su padre.

—¿Por qué?—. Se le escapó decir a él, Mikihisa respiró profundo.

— Hao, tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti—. Dijo Mikihisa.

— Me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué están así?, aquí no ha pasado…

— ¿Nada?—. Completó su padre con dejo sabihondo parental—. Hijo, no suelo leer este tipo de noticias, ni tu madre ni yo, pero francamente ¿Desde cuándo has estado tú en este tipo de líos, ni siquiera por error?

— No entiendo a lo que te refieres, padre—. Contestó él con sinceridad, pues en ese punto ciertamente no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Mikihisa.

— Entonces permíteme refrescarte la memoria… ¿Un titular amarillista de un supuesto _affaire_ con la esposa de tu mejor amigo, te suena familiar?, sin mencionar la de Ren con la señorita Maiden.

Hao guardó silencio, "¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! ¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso si corté la circulación de esos malditos diarios?"

— ¿Ahora recuerdas, y ahora entiendes nuestra preocupación, Hao?—. Dijo Mikihisa.

— Siendo prensa amarillista, no debían tomarla en cuenta… todo fue resultado de puras patrañas, padre—. Respondió Hao.

— ¿Incluyendo entonces el matrimonio de Ren?

— No… eso es cierto, se ha casado…

— Y la esposa se llama Tamao Tamamura ¿O eso también es una patraña?—. Dijo Mikihisa.

— No.

— Dime entonces hijo, ¿Cómo los comienzos de una noticia pueden ser verdad, pero precisamente la parte en la que tú figuras, es inventada?, Hao…—. Advirtió su padre—. Siempre hemos tenido las mejores relaciones con la compañía de la familia de Ren, ¿Existe algo que deba saber de tu relación con él a éstas alturas?, más precisamente, referido a Tamao Tamamura.

— No sucede nada, padre—. Respondió Hao—. Ese titular es producto de la mente fantasiosa de un periodista ¿Bien?, trataron de extorsionarme con fotografías mal interpretadas, yo únicamente…

— Estabas abrazando a una mujer casada en un estacionamiento y te ibas luego con ella, ¿Qué malinterpretación puede haber ahí?, explícamelo por favor.

— Ella es mí…—. Comenzó Hao y dudó unos segundos—. Tamao trabaja para mí.

— Vaya… veo que me quedan muchas cosas de las que enterarme. Si esa joven es una Tao ahora, y conociendo que Ren tiene solvencia económica por sí sola, ¿Por qué tendría que trabajar y precisamente contigo?

— No lo sé, quizá porque no es una mujer común y corriente sentada a la espera de que el marido la mantenga—. Contestó Hao molesto—. Tamao es escritora, escribe una especie de novela con la que tengo planeada hacer una película.

— Te refieres a ese proyecto nuevo tuyo.

— Exactamente—. Dijo Hao—. Ese día ella tuvo una discusión con Ren, Jeanne Maiden, si la recuerdas, se excedió de copas y Ren la llevó a su departamento… Tamao se quedó conmigo y yo la acompañé hasta su casa, fin del asunto.

— Fue el turno de Mikihisa de guardar silencio.

— Bien, te creo…—. Dijo él, Hao relajó sus gestos—. Entiende Hao, estar lejos no es la opción favorita para tu madre ni para mí, pero me niego a dejarla sola en la casa de verano y enterarnos de ti de estas formas nos inquieta.

— Entiendo eso, pero debieran tener más confianza en mi juicio—. Dijo Hao, sintiéndose mal al instante—. ¿Cómo está mi madre?

— Angustiada por ti, ha vuelto a tener pesadillas— Dijo Mikihisa—. Quizá vayamos a Japón pronto, Keiko desea mucho verte y por supuesto yo también.

— Sería agradable verlos, mamá debería retomar la terapia para sus nervios, la última vez que tuvo ese tipo de pesadillas sufrió de insomnio severo, no es un juego…—. Dijo Hao.

— Lo que tiene tu madre es su falta de apego por ti—. Dijo Mikihisa—. Te extraña, no te haría mal establecer un horario nocturno para llamarla de vez en cuando.

— Lo lamento—. Dijo Hao—. He estado muy ocupado, ¿Mamá se encuentra ahí?

— ¿Pegada a mi brazo tratando de quitarme el teléfono?—. Dijo su padre y a Hao se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa—. Sí… te comunico, cuídate hijo.

— Hasta pronto padre—. Contestó él e inmediatamente la voz gruesa de Mikihisa fue suplantada por una más suave y casi melodiosa.

— Cariño…—. Le llamó su madre.

— Madre… buenas noches—. Respondió Hao.

— Buenos días para ti allá, Hao… te he extrañado tanto—. Dijo Keiko—. ¿Estás bien, hijo?, me he enterado que ocupaste a los guardaespaldas que dejamos a tu cuidado.

— No hacían demasiada falta, madre… he estado bien—. Dijo Hao—. Padre ha mencionado que quizá regresen pronto a Japón.

—Me hace tanta ilusión verte—. Dijo Keiko—. Hao considera al menos tener un guardaespaldas, no quiero que te suceda nada hijo, por favor… me sentiría más segura si sé que al menos no estás solo en Japón.

Su madre siempre había sido así desde que tenía memoria, Hao suspiró.

— Voy a pensarlo… pero te prometo que estoy muy bien madre—. Dijo Hao con tono condescendiente—. Kotaro está todo el día en la oficina conmigo.

— Si, cariño, pero conduces solo y por las noches hasta tu departamento, si no supiera que está en una zona altamente segura tampoco podría dormir—. Dijo Keiko, y aunque sonaba exagerado, Hao sabía perfectamente bien que era por completo literal, para Keiko él jamás dejaría de ser un niño a la que ella debía proteger de amenazas que sólo existían en su mente.

— No te inquietes de esa forma por mí, por favor mamá—. Pidió Hao—. Llevo más de tres meses de esta manera y no ha pasado nada; pero está bien… si te hace sentir más tranquila tomaré un guardaespaldas, solo uno, ¿Está bien así?

— Sé que te molesta que te trate de esta forma Hao—. Dijo Keiko apenada—. Es solo que… no quiero que a ti te suceda nada malo ¿Sí? Trata de comprenderme, hijo por favor.

— Lo entiendo mamá… pero por favor, no… no te atormentes con la idea de que pueda pasarme algo—. Dijo Hao—. Te aseguro que aquí todo está bien y la más grave cosa que podría pasarme sería engraparme un dedo o golpearme el pie con un mueble.

— A veces olvido que ya no eres un niño—. Dijo Keiko suavizando su tono—. y a veces pienso que eres mi niño más rebelde.

Hao ahogó una risa ronca.

— Soy tu único hijo, mamá—. Le recordó algo enternecido, francamente era gracioso que su madre le considerara "rebelde".

Escuchó un sonido raro del otro lado.

— S-Sí… ya, no te quito más tiempo, cuídate mucho ¿Sí? Prométemelo, pronto estaremos tu padre y yo y la primera orden será que te tomes unas vacaciones ¿Bien?—. Dijo su madre casi atropelladamente—. Te amo, hijo…

— ¿Mamá?—. Preguntó Hao pero no recibió respuesta, si no fuera porque era tan temprano y tan tarde allá, hubiera jurado que su madre se había echado a llorar.

Enseguida su padre tomó el teléfono.

— Sí… ehm… bueno ya, como dijo tu madre, te dejamos trabajar, no es una fecha segura Hao, pero es posible que en un par de semanas se arregle todo por aquí y podamos regresar—. Dijo Mikihisa.

— ¿Mamá está bien?—. Preguntó Hao.

— Ya es tarde, está cansada, ayer no pasó una muy buena noche—. Justificó Mikihisa a medias—. Sobre nuestro regreso…

— ¿Sí?

— Ya sé que tienes una vida independiente, pero… ayudaría a tu madre que cuando regresemos pases unos días en casa—. Dijo Mikihisa, y eso llegó a sorprender a Hao.

Ciertamente, no pasaba "una temporada" en casa desde la preparatoria, puesto que finalizada la misma pasó al campus universitario y únicamente veía a sus padres físicamente una semana al año. (Caso aparte de las videoconferencias diarias con su madre).

— ¿Hao?

— Disculpa, divagué…—. Se excusó él—. Ahm… supongo que no habría problema, confírmame su regreso y podré adelantar algo del papeleo mensual.

— Responsable como siempre ¿Verdad, hijo?—. Comentó su padre con cierto dejo entre la nostalgia y el orgullo paterno, ante el silencio de éste, quien se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado por el "halago" recibido, Mikihisa prosiguió—. Bien, en ese caso llamaré de nuevo, pero tú procura comunicarte más seguido con Keiko, en verdad… ella te extraña y yo también.

— Sí, lo haré padre—. Respondió Hao.

— Entonces, hasta pronto Hao…

— Hasta pronto.

Aunque la conversación entre padre e hijo sonara algo impersonal a oídos extraños, Hao y Mikihisa llevaban una muy buena relación paterno filial, se mantenían mutuo respeto, no solo por el vínculo familiar que les unía, sino porque ambos eran sumamente ágiles de mente y los perfectos camaradas en los negocios, Hao siempre había admirado a su padre, y aunque técnicamente no podía decirse que él le llamara "Papito de mi vida" ni que Mikihisa le dijera "Hijito adorado", los dos se querían… y mucho.

Sin embargo, pensó en su madre. No le agradaba esa sensación de incertidumbre.

— Quizá solo sea mi imaginación—. Se dijo.

Súbitamente recordó cuando en su infancia, a veces su madre lloraba sin motivo alguno, y sorprendentemente solo se calmaba cuando lo tenía a él entre sus brazos, y entonces podía dormir. Su padre cortó aquella manía de ella por temor a que él se volviera dependiente de su madre y no pudiera desarrollarse a plenitud, desde entonces empezaron la terapia de Keiko Asakura.

— Hao, deja de recordar cosas que no vienen al caso—. Se auto regañó Hao y sacó un gran número de papeles por revisar, así se distraía siempre que no quería pensar demasiado en algo o alguien.

Y en ese momento no quería pensar en esa incertidumbre respecto a su madre, ni tampoco en Tamao, la primera porque no podía hacer nada, y en la segunda porque no quería imaginársela junto a Ren.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cambios de humor...

...los pies hinchados todas las mañanas...

... inesperados antojos...

¡Vaya! ¡Sí que estaba completamente insoportable!

Estaba a punto de entrar al séptimo mes, y francamente no sabía cómo iba a soportar los siguientes dos, esa mañana Pilika Usui estaba mortalmente deprimida y como nunca en todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a mandar ponzoñosos pensamientos en contra de Marco Lasso todo el día.

— Ouch—. Se quejó cuando sintió al bebé patear con fuerza—. Ya bebé, acostúmbrate, que desde el momento que tú llegues no volveré a mencionar ese nombre nunca más.

El día anterior había ido al médico a escondidas tanto de Chocolove como de su hermano, estaba seriamente asustada por aquellos "dolores" que sufría de vez en cuando, y el mismo médico le había recetado reposo, nada de movimientos bruscos y renuncia total a caminatas largas, por lo que estaban por demás descontados los ejercicios pre natales.

¿Había peligro?... el médico no había querido alarmarla, pero por el gesto que puso podía adivinar que sí.

— No te pasará nada en tanto yo pueda impedirlo—. Le aseguró a su bebé mientras frotaba su gran barriga—. Las revistas dicen que la espera es la etapa más tranquila… en verdad saber que corres peligro no me da nada de tranquilidad.

Lo sintió moverse.

— Eso es, muévete despacito—. Felicitó Pilika, rato después se puso a trenzar su cabello y fue a recostarse al sofá—. Un par de meses menos y estaríamos camino a casa de tu tía Tamao.

Suspiró nostálgica, hacía muchos días que no sabía nada de su amiga, se había enterado de ella por Horo-Horo; pero hacía falta una buena charla entre mujeres.

— ¿Crees que mami deba darle un buen empujoncito con lo de Ren?—. Dijo Pilika a su panza—. Apuesto a que se está debatiendo entre el bien y el mal y sin temor a equivocarme es capaz de poner en charola de plata a Ren para esa otra chica… ¡Ay bebé!... a veces pienso que a Tamao le hace falta un poquito de egoísmo de vez en cuando.

No entendía a su amiga, ya su hermano le había dicho que Ren se enamoró de Tamao, si ella le quería también ¿Por qué andaba de terca sintiéndose menos que la otra fulana? Y… ok, Ren tenía parte de culpa para que Tamao se sintiera tan insegura, pero ya debía estar pagando lo suficiente con tener de rival a Hao Asakura ¿No?

Suspiró de nuevo.

— La vida de tu tía es más interesante que cualquier novela ¿No crees bebé?—.Siguió Pilika, en eso sonó su móvil. Contestó enseguida—. Chocolove…

— Llámame sobreprotector, pero ¿Has tomado tus vitaminas? ¿Todavía te quedan verdad?

— Solo tú llamarías en medio de tu reunión Choc—. Dijo Pilika—. Y sí, ya tomé mis vitaminas, todo está bien, ahora tú coloca tus 5 sentidos en esa reunión ¿Queda claro?, de ello depende que acepten la inversión inicial.

La inversión inicial, que Pilika ignoraba había sido sacada de los fondos de Tamao hacía unos meses, dinero con el que Chocolove estaba a punto de entrar en sociedad para aperturar un restaurante temático en pleno centro de la ciudad. Llevaba de crítica espectadora de los discursos de Chocolove una semana y por fin había llegado "el gran día"

— No saldrás ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó él, Pilika sonrió con cariño.

— Palabra de honor… estoy viendo unos largometrajes, tengo para rato… ¡Ya Choc!, No va a pasarme nada, como le digo a mi hermano… estoy embarazada no moribunda—. Replicó Pilika, él suspiró.

— Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que sucediera me llamas—. Dijo Chocolove.

— Si, de acuerdo… ¡Buena suerte! ¡Tú puedes!—. Le animó ella antes de colgar.

Pasó un largo rato haciendo zapping, y buscando esos "largometrajes"; pues intuía que mayor distracción no iba a tener al menos por el resto de la mañana; andaba en ello cuando el móvil volvió a sonar

— Ya está paranoico—. Se dijo la joven imaginando que se trataría de Chocolove de nuevo, pero su celular no registraba el nombre del moreno.

Se quedó viendo un rato el número, tratando de adivinar quién sería… dudó antes de aceptar la llamada, algo le dijo que debía ignorarla, pero luego pensó despreocupada _"Oh por favor, debe ser la compañía de teléfonos ofertándome un nuevo plan de llamadas"_

— ¿Hola?—. Contestó.

— Hola… ¿Cómo has estado?—. Respondieron del otro lado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso, la respiración se le cortó y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. "No… no puede ser…"

— Cambiaste de número, me ha costado dar con él—. Siguió aquella voz, aquella voz que alguna vez había adorado, que algún día había creído y que en ese momento aún le hacía paralizar el corazón, pero por razones completamente adversas a las ilusiones que había albergado meses atrás—. ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Pilika?

— Marco…—. Musitó apenas ella recobrando el habla, y esa fue toda la señal de debilidad que se permitió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas?—. Añadió con voz enérgica.

— He… he pensado las cosas… Pilika, yo…—. Comenzó él—. No… no fue un buen momento para mí, cuando me dijiste que tú… que tú estabas embarazada.

— Ah, y cuando respondiste que me "Hiciera cargo del problema"—. Añadió ella enfadada.

— Sé que no debí decir eso…estuvo mal

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Marco?, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus reflexiones—. Cortó Pilika.

— Quiero hablar contigo—. Dijo él.

— ¿Y qué estamos haciendo según tú?—. Dijo ella de mal talante.

— Ah… no entiendes, no por teléfono, quiero que nos veamos—. Dijo él, Pilika bufó irónica.

— Ah, ahora quieres verme… ¡7 meses tarde! ¿No crees?—. Dijo ella—. ¿Y qué vas a decir? ¿Qué estás arrepentido? ¿Qué no quisiste? ¿Qué ahora vas a rectificar o algo por el estilo?

— Te dije que he pensado las cosas… quizá proponer una cirugía esa vez no fue lo correcto—. Dijo él, Pilika achinó los ojos incrédula… "Quizá no fue lo correcto" "¿Quizá?" ¡El muy cretino le había propuesto que abortara y encima se atrevía a decir que "quizá" no fue lo correcto!—. Mira la… la verdad es que… he pensado en ti y no es justo que acabemos con lo que teníamos por…

— ¿Por un "error"?—. Tentó ella, Marco se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— Hay muchas otras formas de solucionarlo sin tener que someterte a ti a ningún riesgo, ya… es un hecho que vas a tenerlo, pero… Pilika si pensamos las cosas, eres muy joven para ser madre, ni… ni siquiera tienes una profesión, yo puedo ayudarte, podemos seguir con lo que teníamos—. Propuso él, para entonces Pilika ya estaba llorando.

Lo ideal era que le colgara, de hecho estaba muy tentada a hacerlo, por eso no entendía por qué seguía escuchándolo, ¿Por qué seguía la cuerda y lo animaba a decir tus estúpidos y egoístas planes?,

_"¡Por todos los cielos, como pude llegar a amar a un ser tan mezquino!" se recriminó ella mientras lo escuchaba._

— No tenemos que perturbar nuestras vidas por ese bebé, no más de lo que ya hemos hecho… hay muchas formas, podemos darlo en adopción por ejemplo, incluso el Gobierno puede hacerse caso de él…—. Siguió Marco creyendo que ella en serio lo estaba considerando.

"Suficiente" se dijo Pilika y dejó de llorar.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—. Dijo ella, Marco se quedó callado—. Escúchame bien, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar… en lo que a mí respecta tú no existes, ¡Dejaste de existir el día en que me diste la espalda, maldito cretino!, ¡Ni MI hijo ni yo necesitamos de ti!

— Pilika, no puedes estar considerando en serio quedarte con ese niño—. Replicó él—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con un niño sin padre, sola y sin familia que te respalde?

— Ja… eres más tonto de lo que pensaba…—. Murmuró ella—. Por supuesto que no estoy sola, idiota… ¡NI yo ni mucho menos mi hijo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por ese moreno amigo tuyo con el que vives?—. Se burló Marco, Pilika miró con desprecio el celular, pero entonces cayó en cuenta, Marco sabía dónde y con quién vivía, de pronto… se estremeció—. Ese don nadie ¿Qué puede ofrecerte? ¿O acaso lo has aceptado por pena porque te ha prometido hacerse cargo de ese niño?

— ¡Eres un cretino!, Chocolove ha hecho por mí y por mi hijo más de lo que nadie ha hecho ¡Y sin interés alguno salvo el de ayudarnos! ¡No te permito que lo insultes!—. Replicó Pilika.

— Sí, claro… ¡Por favor Pilika, ese sujeto ha vivido enamorado de ti desde que lo conozco!—. Dijo Marco, Pilika negó con la cabeza—. No me extrañaría que buscara hacerse el santo, para después colarse a tu cama ni bien haya nacido la criatura.

— No confundas… ¡Chocolove no es como tú!—. Exclamó Pilika—. Y escúchame bien ¡No vuelvas a llamarme! ¡Haz de cuenta que no existimos! ¿Ha sido fácil hacerlo por 7 meses no? ¡Continua que vas bien!

— Estás cometiendo un error Pilika, te vas a arrepentir—. Dijo Marco.

— ¡Arrepentida estoy de haberte conocido y de haber pensado que te quería!—. Dijo Pilika dejando notar su real estado de ánimo, decepcionado y dolido—. Lo único bueno que me diste crece dentro de mí… y por mi vida te juro que no vas a lastimarlo ¡Jamás permitiré que lo veas o te conozca bajo ninguna razón! ¿Me has oído? ¡Ahora desaparece de nuestras vidas! ¡DESAPARECE!

Y colgó el celular, víctima del llanto se dejó caer en el sofá y metió la cara entre dos almohadas descargando toda su frustración.

_— "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debía regresar?! ¡Malvado! ¡Canalla!"_—. Renegaba en contra de Marco y agitaba los puños contra los cojines, se detestaba a sí misma por llorar y no poder controlarse, quizá lloraba por todos esos meses en secreta tristeza.

Cada día luego de que comenzara a vivir con Chocolove, se había obligado a sentirse contenta, por su bebé, porque él se desarrollara tranquilo, porque "todo bebé sentía lo que la madre", por eso sonreía cada que podía, se esforzaba por mirarle el lado positivo a las cosas, se esforzó por olvidarse de sus resentimientos contra sus padres, de su rencor por el desamor de Marco y se concentró en desarrollar su amor por su bebé, luego llegó su hermano dándole el cariño que ella pensaba que le negaría por su equivocación, se sintió feliz, Horo-Horo le había prometido seguir juntos, como una familia, prometiéndole nunca dejarla sola ni a ella ni al bebé, Chocolove por otro lado, tan bueno y tan preocupado siempre por ella.

No tenía motivo para dejarse vencer, por ellos, y en especial por su hijo.

¡Pero tenía que volver a aparecer! ¡Marco tenía que volver y destrozar meses de esfuerzo en menos de 7 minutos! Destrozarla a ella y hacerle recordar el por qué había sufrido tanto los primeros dos meses, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿No podía simplemente desaparecer y ya?

Debía sacarlo… debía sacarlo de alguna forma, entonces… se asomó de entre los cojines, respirando con cierta dificultad, respiró aún ofuscada y visualizó a Marco.

— T-Te odio…—. Musitó apenas, y por su mente fluyeron los recuerdos de él, cuando comenzaron a salir, pasear, estando ella cogida de su brazo, mirándole enamorada—. Te odio—. Volvió a decir al recordar los besos y aquélla primera y última entrega, sus ojos volvieron a anegarse de lágrimas—. Te odio Marco…—. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza—.** ¡TE ODIO!**

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pensando que así se sentiría mejor, pero solo se sintió cansada después, demasiado cansada, con toda la intención de irse a la cama, se enderezó y se puso de pie, pero no había terminado de hacerlo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que la hizo caer entre la mesilla de centro y el sofá, sobre la alfombra.

— ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!—. Exclamó asustada con la mano en su vientre, su hijo se removía inquieto—. Bebé… ¡Bebé no! ¡Arrg!—. Exclamó ante un nuevo hincón que la hizo encogerse en posición fetal.

Pálida por el susto y desesperada al sentirse en peligro buscó a tientas el móvil sobre el sofá, no sabía si era por el dolor o el pánico, pero se sentía agarrotada y a punto de desmayarse, no supo cuánto se tardó en coger el aparato y marcar un número con torpeza mientras trataba de serenar a su hijo acariciando su abultado vientre.

"_Por favor no… no, lo que sea… lo que sea pero que mi bebé esté bien, ¡Por favor!"_

…..

* * *

….

…..

* * *

….

.

La tensión era notoria, incluso desde su puesto en el computador, de vez en cuando Horo-Horo miraba hacia la cocina, donde Tamao y Ren estaban sentados, él con una especie de cuaderno con algunas hojas en las manos y ella con el desayuno en frente, pero al que le daba pequeños bocados con largos espacios de tiempo entre cada uno, que aprovechaba para mirar recriminatoriamente al actor, quien apenas se daba cuenta desviaba la mirada de su cuaderno a ella, provocando que Tamao fingiera que seguía comiendo.

—_"No tienen remedio, pero ¿Por qué ella está tan enfadada?"_—. Se preguntó Horo, de pronto captó a Tamao en medio de una de sus "miradas asesinas" hacia Ren, prestó más atención y notó que ella se sonrojaba, se cerraba más el suéter que traía puesto y molesta se llevaba algo a la boca—. _"Ah, ya caigo…"_—. Pensó Horo riendo internamente.

_"y eso que se trata de su hipotético marido"_

Mientras tanto en la mesa.

— ¿Has terminado ya?—. Dijo Ren de pronto.

— No…—. Respondió ella escueta.

— Entonces déjame calentar la sopa—. Dijo Ren, había preparado sopa de fideos para ella, Tamao impidió que cogiera el plato.

— Así está bien.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿A mí? Nada…—. Replicó ella.

— Sí, claro

— No entiendo por qué tengo que quedarme en casa si me siento perfectamente bien—. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos.

— Ya se ha discutido.

— No había nada qué discutir, es MI vida y puedo decidir por mí misma qué cosa hacer y que no—. Dijo Tamao.

— Así que todo esto se debe a que no te hemos dejado ir con tu adorado Hao ¿No?—. Replicó Ren molesto, elevando un poco la voz y por ende atrayendo la atención de Horo-Horo.

Y vaya que el peliazul nunca había visto a su amiga tan contrariada.

— N-No era necesario quedarme aquí, eso es todo—. Dijo ella a media voz y desviando la mirada.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Ya están discutiendo tan temprano?!—. Intervino Horo desde la seguridad de su asiento—. ¡Eh!... Tamao no seas tan cascarrabias, no te va a matar un día de permiso, estás convaleciente… Fiuu no recordaba que tuvieras tan mal genio por la mañana.

— ¡No tengo mal genio!—. Reclamó Tamao sonrojada hasta las orejas, Ren se puso de pie bufando enfadado y sin decir una sola palabra cogió sus hojas y se marchó a la terraza, cerrando con fuerza la puerta corrediza.

— Te pasaste Tamao—. Dijo Horo.

— ¡¿YO?!—. Reclamó ella—. ¡Son ustedes los que me mantienen aquí contra mi voluntad!

— Sí, sí… lo que quieras, pero no lo hemos hecho con mala intención—. Dijo Horo—. Y no se vale que lo trates de esa forma, solo quiere ser amable contigo y a ti poco te falta para patearlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te lo tengo que repetir?, bien…—. Dijo Horo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia ella—. Encabezando la lista, te ha cuidado toda la noche, tú tenías mucha fiebre, entraste en delirios y por último pesadillas, según lo que él me dijo, te puso paños fríos y te dio medicina, sin contar que te ha hecho eso solo para ti—. Señaló el plato de sopa—. ¡Ni siquiera me ha permitido probar un condenado fideo con lo bien que huele!

Ella miró la sopa, en realidad por primera vez le prestaba atención y la reconoció, le había hecho lo mismo cuando pasó la noche en el pórtico de Paradise y enfermó, Ren era buen cocinero cuando quería, pero aquella sopa sólo la hacía cuando alguien enfermaba.

— Y pese a que bajaste con un humor de los mil diablos, razón por la que me fui a la seguridad del computador, él se quedó a tu lado…—. Siguió Horo—. ¿Crees que no se dio cuenta de tus miradas asesinas? ¡Hasta yo las sentí y estaba algo lejos!... está bien que estés molesta, pero no te desquites con él… sólo ha hecho las cosas por intentar agradarte, y que yo recuerde, tú no eres malagradecida.

Tamao bajó la cabeza y luego miró hacia la terraza, Ren se había ido a sentar al columpio mecedora de madera, podía ver su característico cabello a lo lejos, miró la sopa fría y recordó haberlo tratado mal cuando él se ofreció a calentarla…

— Y si te hace sentir mejor—. Añadió finalmente Horo-Horo—. Porque intuyo que estás tan arisca con él por el asunto de "los paños", prácticamente lo tuve que obligar a colocártelos en ciertas… zonas, y era absolutamente necesario, era eso o meterte a la tina, lo que implicaba menos ropa ¿Comprendes?—. Preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta, no al menos una audible.

Tamao dejó atrás el mal humor, y se llenó de culpa, para Horo fue sencillo ver el radical cambio en su mirada, por eso no se extrañó ni dijo nada cuando ella se levantó de la mesa y salió a la terraza.

Horo miró su obra sonriente.

— Hasta cuando admitirán que se quieren—. Soltó apenas y regresó a su proyecto en el computador.

Tamao mientras tanto dirigió sus pasos hasta el columpio, deteniéndose a unos pasos al llenarse de inseguridad, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Lo siento?, suspiró… se había comportado tontamente. Tomo aire suavemente y avanzó el espacio restante, hasta apoyarse en uno de los pilares del columpio, Ren estaba concentrado en su lectura, aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Ejem…—. Carraspeó tenuemente, y por inercia, él giró el rostro—. D-Disculpa.

— ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó él enfadado, ella comprendió y descendió la mirada.

— Yo… no… no debí tratarte de la manera en que lo hice—. Musitó ella evitando mirarle—. E-Estuvo mal considerando que solo querías ayudarme…

Él no respondía.

— E-Estaba molesta… no por no ir a trabajar, no… no es fácil para mí sentirme como me siento a veces; no fue justo desquitarme contigo, ni con Horo-Horo… por eso te pido disculpas—. Concluyó y se quedó quieta unos segundos.

El silencio era abrumador, y ella estuvo a punto de redirigir sus pasos a la cocina, cuando lo sintió moverse.

— Siéntate—. Indicó Ren haciéndose a un lado en el columpio mecedor. Tamao se sintió confusa.

— E-Estabas leyendo un… un guión nuevo ¿No es así?, no quiero interrumpirte… solo…—. Dijo ella, pero él clavó la mirada enfadada en la suya.

— No estaba leyendo ningún guión…—. Dijo Ren—. Siéntate.

Por el tono y el gesto, Tamao estuvo a punto de decir, "¡Señor, sí, señor!", y terminó a su lado, Ren dejó el "libro" en medio de ellos.

— Te dije que íbamos a hablar—. Comenzó él, Tamao enseguida se arrepintió de haber salido.

— Ahm… ¿Para qué?... es decir, todo está bien, je…

— Será más largo si sigues en tu plan de "evasión"—. Dijo Ren y ella se encorvó de hombros apenada, él suspiró—. Ayer recordaste cosas y me refiero a lo de la playa en primer lugar, yo no sabía que tus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, entre pesadillas… tú dijiste que…

— ¿Pesadillas?

— O delirios de fiebre, como quieras llamarlos—. Dijo él notando que le había hablado con rudeza, por lo que respiró profundo antes de seguir—. Lo que quería decir es… que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pasó… y de que tú…

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, Ren aún miraba a frente al pausar su diálogo, después también le miró.

— Te culpas por lo que sucedió.

Ella tembló inconscientemente y antes de que él dijera una palabra más se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?—. Dijo ella con un nuevo dolor de cabeza comenzando a aquejarle—. No tiene ningún propósito salvo la curiosidad que te ha metido lo que dijo Horo-Horo ¡¿Verdad?!

— Si te refieres a tu "aletargamiento" —. Respondió Ren forzándose a quedarse sentado, ella estaba a la defensiva y lo que menos quería lograr con todo eso era discutir—. No, eso lo deduje solo.

—Bien… ¡Entonces "deduce" que no quiero hablar!—. Respondió Tamao—. Solo quise disculparme, ya lo hice, ¡Así que me voy!

Giró sobre sus talones con toda la intención de no detenerse hasta entrar a la casa, de preferencia en un sitio donde Ren no fuera y quisiera seguir "charlando", pero no había dado 3 pasos cuando él se interpuso a su cometido.

— Estoy preocupado por ti—. Soltó él, ella retrocedió.

— No tienes que estarlo, ¡Me encuentro muy…!—. Comenzó a refutar, pero antes de que terminara él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros tensos, obligándola a mirarlo.

— No, ¡No estás bien!—. La cortó Ren.

— ¡Y ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo estoy?!—. Reclamó ella sin poder evitar alzar la voz y retroceder para escapar del agarre de él, se arrepintió enseguida, pero no hallaba otra forma de reacción, Ren había tocado una fibra demasiado sensible en ella, de pronto se sentía una niña berrinchuda e imposible de controlar.

Sin embargo él no se dio por vencido.

— Porque sé cómo eres—. Respondió él—. Nunca has estado tan a la defensiva con nadie que conozcas, aun cuando tenías motivo para estarlo en más de una ocasión, ¡Y es porque ahora, la situación te está rebasando!

— Basta…—. Musitó ella dándole la espalda, él se acercó y volvió a apoyar las manos en sus hombros.

Ren frunció el ceño, en verdad no quería llevar todo el asunto de la charla hasta tenerla en ese estado, por eso se había preocupado en ser amable con ella desde el desayuno, para lograr que tuviera confianza de poder decir ella misma lo que sucedía, lo que él había logrado averiguar de algunas preguntas hechas a Horo-Horo y de algunos archivos de Internet, pero todo se había salido de control, por ello, debía ir al grano de una buena vez.

— Tú no lo provocaste—. Dijo él, sintiendo la tensión aguijoneando los hombros de ella.

— No sigas, Ren…—. Susurró ella.

— ¿Nadie te lo dijo entonces, no es así?—. Siguió él, ella llevó las manos a sus oídos como último intento de autodefensa, él la cogió de sus brazos y la obligó a oír—. NO FUE tu culpa…

— ¡Basta!—. Exclamó ella desarmada comenzando a agitar los brazos—. ¡Sí lo fue! ¡Sí fue mi culpa! ¿Ya estás contento? ¡Yo provoqué que mis padres murieran! ¡Yo hice una llamada cuando sabía que papá no podía contestar! ¡E insistí, e insistí porque quería que se apuraran! ¡Fui yo! ¡Papá seguramente aceleró por hacerme caso!

Ren trataba de contenerla, ella negaba con la cabeza y seguía hablando, él trataba de detener sus brazos y no halló mejor manera que abrazarla por detrás impidiendo que sus brazos siguieran agitándose y golpeándose de vez en cuando, ella se rebatió entre lágrimas luchando en su contra.

— ¡Yo los maté!—. Sollozó Tamao—. ¡Yo los maté! ¡Y encima fui tan cobarde que me aletargué para no afrontar lo que había pasado! ¡Ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral porque estaba dormida y no podía despertarme! ¡No quería despertarme y ver lo que había hecho!

Escuchó o creyó escuchar una especie de gruñido de parte de Ren, eso fue antes de sentir que la soltaba solo unos segundos para después encontrarse de cara contra su pecho y entre sus brazos.

— Fue un accidente Tamao, no pudiste controlarlo ni tuviste nada que ver—. Susurró Ren impidiendo que ella se saliera de entre sus brazos—. Aun cuando no hubieras llamado...

— Es que yo fui la que…

— No, shhh, escúchame…—. Ordenó él—. Aun cuando no hubieras llamado, habría pasado de todas formas.

Entonces la cogió del rostro, él hablaba con fundamento, Horokeu le había dicho que después de la muerte de sus padres, lo último que hizo Tamao fue averiguar del accidente, simplemente se limitó a trasladar las cenizas de ambos a la pequeña ermita de la casa, y a intentar seguir adelante, aunque secretamente se culpaba por ello. Ella nunca se quejó, salvo a Pilika cuando simplemente ya no podía más.

Fue cuando decidió buscar en internet los archivos periodísticos pasados, encontrando por la fecha del accidente la noticia de la muerte de los Tamamura e imprimiéndolos. Era eso lo que estaba leyendo.

Y sí… Hoshiro Tamamura iba a gran velocidad cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero lo que Tamao no sabía y lo que todo el mundo había obviado decirle era que si el auto de los Tamamura se había descarrilado, fue a causa de unos chiquillos pasados de copas, que habían sacado el auto familiar sin permiso e iban a mayor velocidad y en sentido contrario.

Habían sido ellos los que golpearon una esquina del auto de los Tamamura, yendo a parar ellos fuera de la autopista, sanos y salvos, mientras que los padres de Tamao llevaron la peor parte, vueltas de campana a diestra y siniestra y terminaron estampados de cabeza contra el pavimento entre los fierros de su auto.

Y mientras él le relataba lo que había averiguado, ella apenas parpadeaba, estaba pálida, temblorosa y muy fría, por fin, al terminar Ren (obviando los detalles sangrientos de las noticias), masajeó los hombros de ella, intentando reconfortarla.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?—. Dijo Ren—. No fue tu culpa, aun cuando no hubieras llamado no habrías podido evitar que ese par de chiquillos bebieran y sacaran el auto de su padre… no tuviste control sobre lo que sucedió Tamao, no puedes culparte por algo que no podías controlar

— Jamás lo supe…—. Musitó ella contrariada, era demasiada información, sintió entonces que él elevaba su rostro un poco y le sonreía en señal de consuelo—. Cielos… cielos… ¿Por qué…?

— Ya tienes que dejarlo ir…—. Susurró mirándole a los ojos, su expresión era gentil y ella lucía tan desorientada que Ren sintió la suprema sensación de querer protegerla por el resto de su vida.

Por eso por cuestión de segundos, dejó de pensar en las consecuencias y en el pasado que a su juicio, le volvían indigno de ella, estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos, casi acunando su cabeza, mientras ella solo se dejaba hacer, sin decir, o hacer nada, salvo apoyar las manos en su pecho por acto reflejo.

La mente de Tamao trabajaba a mil por hora en esos momentos, trataba de procesar toda la información que había recibido, nunca había sabido de aquellos chicos en el otro auto, nunca quiso saber, luego sus amigos no volvieron a tocar el tema, ni siquiera su padrino, aunque cuando él se enfadaba, solía soltarle en cara que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para estar presente en el funeral… y ahora, ahora Ren le decía que el accidente de sus padres había sido inevitable con o sin su intervención, que no fue solo su llamada lo que provocó que murieran, sino las circunstancias planeadas por un destino incierto lo que le había arrebatado a sus padres en un santiamén.

Algo tibio se albergó en su corazón en ese instante, y no supo si provenía de ella misma o si lo provocaba la cercanía que tenía con él en ese momento, tampoco fue consciente de la cercanía de Ren hasta ese preciso instante. Contuvo el aliento inevitablemente y su corazón se contrajo en una sensación abrumadora que la dejaba sin saber qué hacer… o si simplemente debía seguir respirando o no.

Se sintió protegida como nunca antes, ni siquiera sabía que se había sentido desprotegida alguna vez, o quizá nunca fue consciente de ello, ella siempre se había mantenido fuerte ante las circunstancias… y por segundos, solo por segundos… no se sentía tan mal depender de otra persona.

Por eso, Tamao rindió sus escrúpulos y miedos…

_"Solo esta vez"_, se dijo antes de perder completamente el valor… solo por esa vez, no quiso que esa sensación la dejara todavía.

Fueron cuestión de segundos desde que él había hablado por última vez, había decidido dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera desde ese momento, y solo cuando comenzaba a desesperarse por su total inacción, sintió cómo los brazos de Tamao se cerraban en torno a él, enlazándose en su espalda mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y en silencio, comenzaba a llorar.

Ante los gritos de Tamao, Horo-Horo se había asomado a ver, dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario, pero se quedó congelado tras la puerta corrediza al ver cómo ella se agitaba, protestando por algo, mientras Ren la contenía y de pronto, su amiga abrazaba al actor y dejaba que él le abrazara.

Sonrió

— ¿Ya le habrá confesado sus sentimientos?—. Se preguntó Horo con una taza de café caliente entre las manos, aquella era una mañana algo fría—. Sería el momento preciso, picudito… a ver si lo aprovechas—. Añadió mientras daba un sorbo calentándose un poco el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Tamao daba un profundo respiro, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía mejor, Ren, también en silencio, se había remitido a rodearla con sus brazos, protegiéndola del frío y buscando darle el consuelo que él jamás esperó dar alguna vez, ya que por lo normal, no era bueno con las palabras de consuelo, ni mucho menos con expresiones de condolencia o para animar a las personas; se sentía bien, se sentía feliz porque ella se hubiera abierto a él y que no rechazara su contacto.

Simplemente podía quedarse ahí toda la vida.

Pero como todo en la existencia llega a su fin, Tamao se apenó por la posición en la que estaba y dejó de abrazarlo.

— Lo siento… te he… te he mojado la camisa—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—. Ella asintió algo sonrojada y limpió su rostro con las manos—. Vamos… ¿Por qué te apenas?

Ella se sonrojó.

— Yo… esto… —. Titubeó Tamao, y se animó a mirarle, él sintió ternura ante su mirada aún acuosa y la punta de su nariz más rosa que su cabello.

— "_Podría solo observarte por el resto de mi vida"_—. Pensó Ren añadiendo luego un _"Rayos, qué cursi soné"_… pero admitiendo después que eso era consecuencia de haberse enamorado.

Y llegó el momento del silencio incómodo. Tamao apretujaba sus manos tratando de reunir la fuerza para hablar, en verdad se hallaba apenada, no solo por el tema de sus padres, sino por la cercanía de Ren, esa mirada que últimamente le dedicaba y que ella se esforzaba por ignorar tratando de no confundirse más; _"¿Por qué Ren tenía que ser tan contradictorio? ¡Era mucho más fácil pelear con él que lidiar con su carácter gentil y amoroso!"…. _

"_Un segundo… ¿Dije a-a-amoroso? ¡Tamao regresa a la tierra!"_

La vio sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de sus pensamientos

— Te… te agradezco que me hayas dicho lo de las noticias—. Dijo al fin ella tratando de recuperar el aplomo—. Yo… no sé por qué lo hiciste; pero… gracias.

— Ya te lo dije—. Respondió él—. Estaba preocupado por ti… y porque…

Ella prestó atención.

— Cuando Horokeu me contó algunas cosas, supe enseguida que no podía ser posible…

— ¿Q-Qué cosas?—. Titubeó ella.

— Sobre la llamada…—. Contestó él.

— Oh…

— Y eso es porque… tú ni queriendo haces nada que perjudique a las personas, era imposible lo que pensabas… —. Continuó Ren—. Es casi imposible toparse hoy en día con personas como tú.

— ¿Eh?

Él sonrió.

— O es que quizá no estaba acostumbrado a confiar en nadie, hasta que apareciste tú—. Confesó Ren.

Y era cierto, puesto que había cosas de sí mismo que ni siquiera a Jeanne le había contado y que Tamao sí conocía, por ejemplo el tema de Mei… Jeanne solo sabía literalmente, que había sido su hermana y que al morir sus padres se la llevaron lejos sin demasiado cortejo fúnebre, por lo que se encontraba "molesto"…. Tamao en cambio sabía lo que él había sentido, aquello que él no había querido compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Hao o Jeanne.

— Para mí… eres imposiblemente buena—. Agregó él, Tamao se sonrojó aunque no entendía del todo aquélla descripción sobre sí misma.

— O-Ok… ¿A-Acaso dije algo más ayer que deba recordar?—. Preguntó ella tratando de desviar el tema.

— No…

Ella sonrió aliviada.

— Bueno, en ese caso… ya te dejo, aprovecharé que estoy aquí y haré el almuerzo ¿Sí?—. Anunció ella con la idea de cocinar en señal de agradecimiento, pero Ren la detuvo por el hombro.

— La charla no ha terminado—. Dijo él.

— P-Pero ¿No dijiste que ya no había dicho nada más?—. Preguntó ella.

— Necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió ayer—. Respondió Ren, ella se mostró confusa.

— Pero, e-eso hemos hecho—. Titubeó Tamao, Ren se cruzó de brazos, diciéndose a sí mismo que el turno del Ren "considerado" y "paciente", había terminado junto con el tema de los padres de ella, ahora tocaba hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la playa, y necesitaba de toda su energía para ello.

— Veo que eres sincera y en verdad no estás tratando de evadirme—. Le dijo Ren—. Espero que no lo hagas.

— No te entiendo Ren.

— Ayer en la playa…—. Comenzó Ren y le miró con fuerza, aunque muy en el fondo fuera presa de los nervios, Tamao hizo gesto de estar recordando, y de pronto se sonrojó—. ¿Ya has recordado?

— E-Esto… no… no lo recuerdo—. Titubeó Tamao desviando la mirada, ¿Por qué él quería hablar de ello?, había sido quizá un accidente, algo… algo que no planearon o simple mecánica corporal ¿no?... porque de eso estaba hablando ¿No?

— ¿De verdad?—. Preguntó él con un tonito que daba a entender que no le creía.

— ¡Hey! ¿No se te antoja algo en especial? Aprovecha que hoy me siento agradecida contigo, haré lo que quieras—. Intentó cambiar de tema Tamao, Ren apenas arqueó una ceja.

— Quiero que dejes de evadir la situación—. Contestó él, la sonrisa que había nacido en Tamao murió poco a poco—. Tamao, con todo y las circunstancias que envolvieron lo que pasó ayer, PASÓ… y sé que sabes de lo que estoy hablando—. Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa, sin resignarse a admitir su derrota negó con la cabeza, Ren frunció el ceño y continuó—. Entonces te refrescaré la memoria… ayer tú y yo nos…

Tamao cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero enseguida el tonito de llamada entrante interrumpió a Ren, que fastidiado sacó el celular de su bolsillo mascullando por lo bajo antes de contestar.

— Anna ¿Podrías llamar más tarde?—. Dijo de frente Ren. Tamao agradeció a los cielos la intervención de Anna e intentó escabullirse, pero Ren se percató y la cogió del brazo, impidiendo que lograra su cometido—. Sí Tamao está bien, solo tiene que guardar reposo, estábamos en medio de algo importante, ¿Podrías?

Tamao luchaba por soltarse mientras tanto, pero a él no le causaba mayor esfuerzo prestar atención a Anna como también seguir sujetando a Tamao.

— Vaya… parece que andas cumpliendo tus deberes maritales, si es así me disculpo…. Solo quería saber si ella se encontraba bien, dado que no sueles pedir muchos permisos, creí que se trataba de algo grave—. Dijo Anna.

— ¡¿D-Deberes mari…?! ¡Anna! ¡No digas tonterías!—. Reclamó Ren sonrojado.

— Bien, en ese caso dudo mucho que 5 minutos de tiempo te perjudiquen demasiado—. Dijo Anna tan calmada como siempre—. Espero que estés leyendo los guiones que te mandé.

— ¿Era eso?, sí, Anna… los estoy leyendo—. Dijo Ren mosqueado.

— ¿Y qué hay del otro encargo?—. Siguió Anna obviando por completo el tono de Ren—. ¿Ya sabes qué ofreceremos a la prensa?, me han llamado esta mañana Ren… se están impacientando.

— ¿La prensa?—. Musitó inconscientemente el actor, ¡había olvidado el tema de la "noticia por noticia"! "RAYOS"—. Estoy en eso.

— No te oyes muy seguro.

— Dije que me encargaré—. Respondió él—. ¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?!—. Exclamó a Tamao que seguía intentando escapar, automáticamente se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Disculpa?—. Pronunció Anna enfáticamente.

— No es contigo Anna… diablos ¡Te dije que estaba ocupado!, te llamaré después—.Respondió Ren antes de colgar.

— ¿Por qué gritas así?—. Dijo Tamao—.

— No-te-atrevas a cambiar de tema ¿Me oíste?—. Replicó Ren y Tamao pensó que de pronto volvía a parecerse mucho al Ren que había conocido el primer mes—. Ahora sin interrupciones… ayer tú y yo nos…

Y por destino, cliché o designio divino, un nuevo tonito de llamada interrumpió al actor que estuvo a tres segundos de lanzar una serie de improperios.

— Hey, ese sonido… ¡Es mi celular!— Exclamó Tamao dando un brinquito en su sitio, recordando que no había visto su teléfono en lo que iba del día, de pronto Ren no lucía más enfadado, sino nervioso—. Suena cerca…

— Ahm… sí, es que… —. Intentó decir él maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber olvidado apagar el teléfono en la mañana, lo había prendido solo para ver cuántas veces le había llamado Hao a su esposa—. La… la idea era que descansaras sin interrupciones y…

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, Tamao lo tomó enseguida y luego achinó los ojos hacia él.

— ¡Lo tenías tú! ¡Esto… esto…!¡Realmente eres imposible!—. Decía Tamao tratando de no enojarse y no encontró mejor forma que atendiendo a la llamada—. ¿Hola?

Ren le miraba con particular interés, ella deseó de corazón escuchar a Hao con tal de fastidiar un poco al actor; pero no fue él.

— _Ah Tamao, por fin alguien me atiende… disculpa que te llame tan de improviso, pero estaba algo preocupada por Ren, y no me contesta el teléfono así que… pensé que tú podrías decirme si él está bien_—. Dijeron del otro lado, Tamao sonrió apenas.

— Él está bien, no te preocupes Jun, no es ninguna molestia ¿Cómo has estado?—. Preguntó la joven.

—_¿Seguro no te interrumpo?_

—Para **nada** —. Contestó ella, de pronto de muy buen humor—. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, tengo TODO el tiempo del mundo.

Ren la miró molesto mientras ella iba a acomodarse al columpio. ¡Bonito momento escogía su hermana para interrumpir!, por medio de señas trataba de indicarle a Tamao que colgara, ella simplemente se encogía de hombros y seguía charlando, preguntando por la madre, el padre y el abuelo de Ren, en serio… ¡Le faltaba preguntar por el chofer de la familia!, Ren sabía que eso lo estaba haciendo a propósito para no tener que hablar sobre lo de la playa.

— ¿De verdad?—. Reía Tamao, al parecer Jun le estaba contando algo muy gracioso—. Oh, yo también… claro y Ren también aunque no lo admita.

Y se volvió a reír. Era el colmo, Jun estaba tratando de volver a Tamao en su aliada, ¡Ya podía imaginar la conversación!, molesto como estaba se acercó al teléfono y por ende a Tamao.

— ¡Hermana, estoy tratando de decir algo importante!—. Reclamó fastidiado, Tamao alejó el celular de él.

— ¡Qué grosero!—. Le regañó Tamao volviendo su atención a su cuñada—. ¿Eh?... no descuida, NO ESTAS INTERRUMPIENDO nada… es solo Ren que… ah sí, suele pasar seguido… ¿Qué? ¡No me digas, con que así era de pequeño!

— ¿Quieres dejar de fingir que no estoy aquí? ¡Dejen de…!

— Shhhhhh—. Dijo Tamao—. Disculpa ¿Qué me dijiste?... oh, ya… bueno creo que eso tendré que preguntárselo primero—. Entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras, alejándose de Ren—. No, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero… ya sabes… sí… si está bien, se lo diré… entonces yo te llamo, ¡ok! ¡Adiós Jun!, si no te preocupes, yo le digo.

Y colgó, Ren estaba a dos palabras de perder la cordura y la paciencia.

— Jun te... —. Dijo Tamao, pero cuando volteó le vio un aura peligrosamente oscura alrededor—. Eh… ¿Ren?

— **¿Ya-has-terminado?**—. Dijo él con voz de ultratumba, Tamao temió por su vida, literalmente.

— C-Cálmate ¿Sí?... n-no podía dejar de atender a Jun—. Trató de decir ella, pero la mirada de Ren se tornó mortífera

Juraba que iba a descuartizar al siguiente que le interrumpiera. Entonces avanzó hacia ella.

— Ren… Ren me estás asustando ¿Qué te propones?—. Dijo ella retrocediendo cada vez más a su avance.

— En primer lugar que dejes de evadirme… ya no hay llamadas que nos interrumpan ¿No?—. Dijo él.

_"Ok, ya no me puedo escapar"_, se dijo Tamao antes de afrontarlo.

— Eso… eso que pasó ayer…—. Comenzó esta vez ella—. Eso…

— "Eso" tiene un nombre—. Completó él, ella frunció la boca, muy nerviosa.

— Ya lo sé—. Replicó ella—. Pero en verdad no te entiendo Ren.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué ganas queriendo hablar de…? ¿… de "eso"?—. Preguntó ella—. No es como si tú…

— Aguarda, aguarda—. Dijo él—. Antes que digas cualquier tontería te toca escucharme, y dale un nombre a lo que sucedió ayer… ayer tú y yo nos besa…

De pronto el choque de la puerta corrediza contra su límite los hizo voltear, Ren con la mirada más asesina que tenía, Horo-Horo había aparecido blanco cual cera

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no ves que estamos…?!—. Comenzó Ren, pero Tamao lo cogió del brazo, callándolo y adelantándose ella.

— ¿Horo-Horo, qué tienes?—. Preguntó preocupada.

— Por favor…—. Dijo él—. Ayúdenme ¡Por favor!

— ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!—. Exclamó Tamao.

— Pilika… ¡Pilika está muy mal! ¡No sé! ¡Creo que está herida y está sola, Chocolove no está con ella!—. Gritó Horo—. ¡Por favor, tengo que llegar con ella! ¡Por favor!

Tamao se quedó sin habla unos segundos y cuando reaccionó, miró a Ren suplicante.

— ¡Rápido, al auto!—. Fue todo lo que dijo Ren, y tanto Horo como Tamao asintieron y corrieron tras de él.

En menos de 5 segundos estaban en el auto de Ren, Tamao y Horo compartiendo el asiento del copiloto, pues el auto era únicamente para dos personas.

— ¿La has intentado llamar?—. Preguntó Ren mientras conducía.

— No me responde—. Dijo Horo.

— ¡Trata de nuevo!—. Gritó Tamao.

— Tamao, cálmate… no ganas nada poniéndolo más nervioso—. Dijo Ren—. Escucha Horo-Horo, no recuerdo bien el camino hasta el departamento de tu hermana, deberás guiarme.

Todo el camino, Horo-Horo se debatió entre guiar a Ren y quitarse de la cabeza la voz de su hermana, pero era imposible olvidar su voz asustada, pidiéndole auxilio, llorando a mares y por último ese golpe seco que le daba tan mala espina.

"_¡Mi bebé! ¡Hermano, mi bebé! ¡Por favor, auxilio!"_

Tamao se dio cuenta de ello y lo abrazó, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien, que Pilika iba a estar bien, Ren prefirió no mirar demasiado, comprendía la situación y se sentía medianamente mal porque en el fondo quisiera exigirle a Horokeu mantener la posible distancia con Tamao.

Y por fin cuando llegaron, el primero en salir disparado fue Horo-Horo, detrás de él Tamao y después Ren, el corazón de ambos amigos se detuvo cuando encontraron la puerta del departamento abierta y personas extrañas sentadas en la sala.

¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! ¡¿Dónde está Pilika?!—. Exclamó Horo, uno de las personas atinó a señalar con el dedo el pasillo y Horo no dudó en ir.

— Disculpen—. Dijo Tamao siguiendo a su amigo.

Cuando Ren llegó tuvo que afrontar las caras impresionadas de aquellas personas cuando lo reconocieron. De modo que prefirió la soledad del pasillo, tampoco tenía la suficiente confianza con Pilika Usui, como para meterse a su cuarto, pero desde donde estaba podía escuchar.

Una vecina había escuchado ruidos extraños en el departamento y como buena curiosa se había asomado a ver, no dudando en entrar al escuchar un quejido, encontrando a la joven Pilika sin poder ponerse de pie, tendida entre la mesilla de centro y el sofá, luego con ayuda de los vecinos llevaron a la joven a su cama y llamaron al médico.

— No ha reaccionado todavía desde que se fue el doctor, él dijo que era posible que sufriera un impacto o un fuerte disgusto—. Dijo la vecina—. Yo pensé que había tenido una pelea con su esposo, pero… el señor McDonnell no ha estado aquí desde temprano según me dicen los vecinos.

— Estoy aquí… pequeña estoy aquí—. Decía Horo-Horo tomando la mano de su hermana—. Pilika…

— ¿Dijo algo más el médico?—. Dijo Tamao.

— Bueno… en realidad solo era practicante de medicina, verá… por aquí no tenemos médicos cerca—. Dijo la vecina—. Mencionó que quizá sería mejor llevarla al hospital, por el bebé… solo que no sabíamos qué hacer, no sabemos el número del señor McDonnell y la casera no está…

— Sí, entiendo… disculpen—. Dijo Tamao saliendo de la habitación, encontrándose con Ren.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, Ren… solo la ha revisado un practicante de medicina—. Dijo Tamao—. Nadie sabe qué sucedió, y ella no reacciona… el bebé… si algo le pasa al bebé, Pilika no lo resistirá.

Ren lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

— No sé si sea conveniente moverla más de lo que ya lo han hecho, si se ha golpeado puede ser peligroso… al menos no ha roto fuente o algo—. Dijo Ren—. Llamaré una ambulancia.

Tamao solo asintió, pero se quedó con él, jamás había visto a Pilika tan pálida en toda su vida, tenía el rostro marcado por lágrimas y en el corto tiempo que estuvo con ella, la vio moverse en pequeños espasmos.

— Oye… cálmate, no ayudarás en nada poniéndote así—. Dijo Ren colocando una mano sobre su hombro, ella asintió apenada.

— Lo siento… es que, en verdad la veo mal—. Dijo Tamao.

— La ambulancia está en camino, no demorarán, ya verás—. Animó Ren.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, cuando de soslayo vio a los vecinos, que eran más de los que había cuando llegaron asomados por las esquinas del pasillo, murmurando asombrados con la vista fija en Ren.

— Ren, quizá no sea buena idea que nos quedemos… están comenzando a llegar más gente—. Dijo Tamao, él giró el rostro hacia atrás percatándose del aumento en el número de personas, sopesó la idea.

— Descuida, son solo gente del condominio… no sucederá nada—. Respondió él.

— Pero ¿Y sí…?—. Quiso decir ella.

— No te preocupes por eso, yo lo manejaré… no puedo dejarlos aquí, Horokeu tiene la cabeza puesta en su hermana y será un completo desastre hasta con él mismo, ¿Quién cuidará de ti? ¿Crees que solo a mí me han reconocido?—. Contestó él.

Y ella nuevamente se sonrojaba, sorprendida por sus palabras, pues el mensaje escondido era que él iba a manejar lo que fuera, pero que cuidaría de ella ante todo

— Ahora ve con ellos… —. Le sonrió Ren—. Ese atolondrado te necesita y ella… estará feliz de que estés a su lado.

Tamao solo lo observó en silencio, terminando por devolverle la sonrisa para después entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Ren se quedó quieto hasta que la vio desaparecer y solo entonces se dirigió a la sala, allí todos los vecinos le miraban de manera extraña, técnicamente ya estaba acostumbrado, pero tenía en mente hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en ese tipo de situaciones en las que era rodeado de espectadores o fan.

— Buenas tardes, soy Ren Tao…—. Comenzó él ante el "oh" general—. Les agradezco la ayuda prestada a Pilika, ella es la mejor amiga de mi esposa, y la hermana de un buen amigo… es posible que les tome por sorpresa el parentesco entre nosotros, pero si puedo pedirles un favor…—. Los demás asintieron enseguida—. Por la tranquilidad de Pilika, por mía y la de mi esposa, les pido mantengan en secreto el lazo que nos une a los Usui.

Algunos se miraron contrariados, otros inseguros, pues seguramente tendrían planes de propagar la noticia por toda la ciudad y postular al puesto de "mejor amigo" de los McDonnell.

— A cambio, en el tiempo que demore en llegar la ambulancia… quedo a su disposición—. Terminó Ren y pasó a sentarse en uno de los sofás con absoluta calma.

Los vecinos se miraron confusos los unos a los otros, Ren contó hasta cinco mentalmente, y no hubo necesidad de repetir la propuesta, porque todos los presentes clausuraron la entrada al departamento, y desfilaron ante Ren las libretas, cuadernos, files, y cuanta superficie plana estuviera a la mano para que él las firmara, sin contar las fotografías con el celular.

— "_Si Anna supiera, le da un infarto_"—. Se burló Ren mientras posaba y firmaba autógrafos ante la exaltación de las personas, para después salir emocionados del departamento de los McDonnell.

Afortunadamente para él, la ambulancia no demoró demasiado en llegar, cuando ya sentía algo acalambrada la mano los paramédicos hicieron su entrada pidiendo a las personas que despejaran el área, sólo entonces Ren dejó su labor y con un breve "Disculpen", siguió a los paramédicos, solo entonces vio a Pilika Usui desde el marco de la puerta, a un lado Tamao y Horo con la mirada clavada en la embarazada.

Cuando Tamao le prestó atención, él le indicó con la mano que contestara el celular, Tamao lo sacó enseguida y no dejó que timbrara ni una vez completa para contestar.

— Será mejor adelantarnos al hospital, Horokeu querrá ir con su hermana—. Dijo Ren.

— Sí… se lo diré, espera—. Respondió ella y colgó.

Ren se quedó observando cómo Horo asentía y tomaba la mano que Tamao apoyaba en su hombro en señal de gratitud, para después mirarlo a él y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza que Ren devolvió de igual forma. Entonces ella salió, sintiéndose bastante extraña al observar gran alegría en la sala mientras todos parecían estar comparando algo en sus celulares.

— ¿Ren?—. Le llamó ella—. ¿Cómo hiciste que estén tan tranquilos?

— Secreto profesional—. Comentó él guiando su mano hasta la de ella hasta tenerla sujeta con fuerza—. Vámonos.

— Eh… sí—. Titubeó Tamao sonrojándose por enésima vez en el día.

No se salvaron se tomarse al menos unas 8 fotografías grupales, que Ren aprovechó para apegarse a Tamao como todo marido normal, ante la exclamación enternecida de los presentes, luego, volvió a cogerla de la mano, y haciendo uso de todo su encanto se despidió de sus nuevos seguidores, para después salir a toda prisa hasta el auto.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?—. Preguntó Tamao ya en su asiento.

— Técnicas de persuasión—. Dijo Ren.

— ¿Los sobornaste?—. Siguió ella captando su tonito presumido, él encendió el motor.

— Oye, eso ofende—. Se quejó él mientras se ponía en marcha—. Solo fue puro… encanto…—. Añadió muy pagado de sí mismo.

— Obviaré eso… pero funcionó, me asombró verlos tan tranquilos—. Dijo Tamao.

— ¿Dijeron algo sobre Pilika?

— Que era posible que estuviera en shock si se había caído, pero que aunque ella se encontraba débil los signos del bebé estaban estables—. Dijo Tamao.

— Entiendo, se ha debido asustar—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Y Horo-Horo?

— Muy nervioso… no puede evitar culparse por no estar con ella.

— Bueno, se supone que el moreno la cuida—. Añadió Ren, y Tamao brincó bruscamente en su asiento—. ¡¿Qué sucede?!

— ¡Chocolove!—. Exclamó ella sacando su celular de nuevo—. ¡Nadie le ha avisado nada!

— Bueno, ya se dará cuenta—. Dijo Ren.

— No digas eso, se puede asustar mucho—. Dijo ella buscando el contacto en su registro.

— "_¿En serio se sigue preocupando por ese sujeto?"_—. Se preguntó Ren mientras ella aguardaba.

— No me mires así, bien o mal, él hizo lo que hizo por Pilika, si algo le pasase a ella… no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Chocolove—. Le dijo Tamao.

Marcó cerca de tres veces seguidas, y en medio de la cuarta, por fin contestó.

— Tamao…—. Dijo Chocolove—. Ah… ¿C-Cómo estás?

— E-Estoy bien, escúchame Chocolove, Pilika…—. Dijo Tamao, escuchándolo suspirar.

— Te ha… te ha dicho de la sociedad ¿Verdad?, no… no creas que no pensaba decírtelo, sí lo iba a hacer, solo… quería estar seguro para poder prometerte que devolvería lo que te quité Tamao… y ya, ya estoy seguro, acabo de firmar el contrato…—. Anunció Chocolove.

— Eso… eso es muy bueno—. Contestó ella sintiéndose mal por lo que tenía que decir—. Escucha, no llamo por eso… Chocolove, tienes que ir al hospital central...

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Es Pilika—. Dijo Tamao—. La están trasladando ahí ahora mismo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Qué ha sucedido!—. Gritó Chocolove.

— ¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Pero necesita revisión!—. Exclamó Tamao obteniendo que él dejara de gritar—. No sé lo que ha sucedido, ella no ha podido decir nada… ahora está con Horo-Horo, y todos estamos yendo al hospital ¿Entiendes?... ¡Ahora cálmate! ¡Toma un taxi y ven!

— S-Sí…. Si, ¡Salgo enseguida!—. Respondió Chocolove.

Tamao tuvo una sensación extraña en la altura del estómago. Intentó ignorarla, pero fue en vano

— Tamao…

— Eh… ¿Sí?—. Respondió ella confundida.

— Gracias—. Respondió Chocolove.

Al cortar la llamada, ella no pudo aguantar más la tensión y dejó caer el celular para sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos

— Hey… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Ren.

— Sí… no te preocupes, estoy bien.

— Quizá sea mejor que regreses a casa, aún estás convaleciente—. Dijo Ren mirando por la pista la mejor ruta para regresar a "Paradise"

— Estoy bien…

— Pero…

— Ren… quiero estar con Pilika—. Dijo ella en un tono de voz que podía bien camuflar una orden definitiva y a la vez un "Por favor".

— Bien—. Farfulló él desechando la idea de volver—. Pero a la mínima señal de fiebre no admitiré quejas y te llevaré a casa.

Ella únicamente asintió con la cabeza, no quiso pensar más en Chocolove, bien o mal le había afectado algo que le mencionara lo del "dinero" que había tomado de sus cuentas, puesto que le recordaba la realidad y lo que iba a pasar, "De vuelta al plan original", se dijo, el "plan" del cual nunca debieron alejarse, ninguno de ellos.

Un matrimonio por contrato, un plazo que al vencer daría a cada quien lo que quería, a ella su casa, sus ahorros y una buena compensación, a Ren su libertad y borrón y cuenta nueva, lo mismo ocurría con Chocolove, cuando él devolviera lo que le había quitado, entonces, solo entonces ella tendría su vida de vuelta…

Una vida en la que Ren no existía… una vida que no estaba ya segura de querer de regreso.

Desvió entonces la mirada hacia Ren, últimamente se comportaba raro, preocupado por ella, hasta cariñoso… y de otro lado estaba ese roce que habían tenido en la playa, no era para colmo, la primera vez que sucedía algo así entre ambos, la pregunta que no quería formular a viva voz era ¿Por qué?

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Preguntó Ren al notar la mirada de ella, Tamao al verse descubierta miró al frente, después, no supo por qué, pero ya no pudo detener su lengua.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?—. Preguntó ella sin girar a verle.

— Pregunta…—. Respondió él algo curioso.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas…por mí?—. Deletreó ella casi en un suspiro, Ren no pudo evitar girar a verla, ella se esforzaba por mantener la vista al frente—. Es decir… te expones al asedio público, apareces de la nada, últimamente eres amable conmigo… me… me cuidas, ¿Por qué?

Ren la evaluó unos segundos, ella inconscientemente tenía las manos hechas puño a sus costados.

— La respuesta que quieres… no creo que puedas soportarla en estos momentos—. Dijo Ren, le había pillado por sorpresa, y aunque admitía que era la oportunidad exacta para poder decirle al fin sus sentimientos, admitía también que con lo de Pilika Usui, Tamao tendría lo suficiente con lo que lidiar por ese día.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—. Preguntó Tamao, él suspiró girando el volante para entrar a la avenida donde se encontraba el hospital, ya podía verlo a unos metros.

— Tiene que ver con la conversación que evadiste en la terraza—. Dijo Ren dirigiéndose al estacionamiento—. ¿Te molesta que esté al tanto de ti?

— N-No he dicho eso—. Titubeó Tamao, Ren aparcó el auto—. Es solo que no lo entiendo…

— Y a mí me encantaría explicarte…—. Respondió Ren girándose en su asiento—. Pero como dije, no creo que puedas lidiar con eso ahora, charlaremos en casa.

— Pero yo…—. Trató de insistir ella, pero para entonces él ya se había bajado del auto.

Lo vio rodear el vehículo y antes que pudiera reaccionar, él le abrió la puerta.

— El otro día te dije que no podía, ni quería ser la misma persona que era cuando te conocí—. Dijo Ren dándole la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto.

Tamao recorrió con la mirada la mano tendida hacia ella y luego el rostro del dueño, sí… recordaba la manera y el lugar donde le había dicho aquello, y recordarlo solo la confundía de nuevo.

— Lo dije en serio…—. Dijo él acercando un poco más su mano a ella, Tamao por fin lo aceptó y cuando estuvo fuera del auto él aprovechó el poco espacio y la aprisionó levemente contra la puerta, ella se apegó al frío metal lo más que pudo, mirándole contrariada.

Él sonrió.

— Ya deberías saber que las palabras no son todo—. Dijo Ren antes de alejarse un poco—. Eso haría las cosas más sencillas.

— O-Otra vez estás hablando en enredos—. Logró decir ella.

— Hablaremos más tarde—. Respondió él con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Y en **verdad vamos a hablar** ¿Correcto?... entonces preguntarás lo que quieras y yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber a cambio de una sola respuesta tuya.

— ¿Qué respuesta?—. Dijo ella.

— Lo sabrás cuando pregunte—. Respondió él y entonces tiró de su mano—. Ahora mejor apresurémonos, ese cabeza de cepillo debe estar ya bastante preocupado.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir, miró su mano unida a la suya y se sonrojó, sin embargo un sonido de sirena de ambulancia le recordó el por qué estaban ahí, y concentró toda su mente en Pilika, rogando al cielo que tanto ella y el bebé estuvieran sanos y salvos.

E internamente… agradeció porque Ren estuviera con ella en ese momento, de pronto la sensación en su mano era… bienvenida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Anna e Yoh pasaron todo el día luego del encuentro con Hiroki metidos en la oficina, Anna adelantó papeleo de la semana sin que Yoh lo supiera, permitiendo que él le ayudara a clasificar la importancia de cada documento (previa consulta), después terminaron juntos en el departamento de él, que incluso ya tenía algunas cosas de Anna, por lo que técnicamente podía decirse que vivían juntos.

La nueva solvencia del fotógrafo le había permitido alquilar un departamento en una mejor zona de la que vivía, Yoh había negado vivir con Anna, puesto que, aunque fuera sencillo de corazón, tenía la mínima cuota de orgullo y ego masculino necesarios para no depender tanto de ella; lo que no había evitado que Anna tomara posesión del departamento algunas semanas después de haberse mudado Yoh, a lo que él no presentó mayor objeción.

Sin pretenderlo o planearlo, ellos vivían juntos, aunque había días en que Anna se recluía en su propio apartamento por cuestiones de tiempo o de trabajo. Ellos funcionaban así.

La gente de Kyo's Management ya estaba por demás enterada de la relación entre la jefa y el fotógrafo estrella, algunos pensaban que si se catalogaba así a Yoh Miyajima era por obra y gracia de Anna y su relación con ella, pero obviamente nadie se atrevía a hacer comentarios al respecto, el resto de personas, mantenía su distancia y otros tantos más se alegraban por su joven jefa.

Ya era común para ellos verlos llegar juntos, verlos juntos en la oficina y verlos marcharse juntos. Era pan de todos los días, e incluso se llegaban a extrañar si veían solo a uno de ellos; excepto cuando cada quien realizaba sus propias actividades, como por ejemplo los spots de Yoh o las juntas de Anna.

Al día siguiente, ellos estaban juntos de nuevo en la oficina principal, Yoh había recobrado su habitual calma y Anna irónicamente la había perdido tras la llamada de Matsumoto, aquél jefe de prensa corrupto que le exigía la "Noticia por Noticia". Posteriormente, Ren Tao no había sido de mucha ayuda al colgar la llamada de Anna, por lo que Yoh se encontraba preparando un té relajante para su novia, en tanto que ella tecleaba como poseída en su computador personal.

— Veamos si le gusta seguir presionándome—. Murmuraba Anna mientras sus manos se movían prodigiosamente sobre las teclas.

Nada mejor que amenazarlo con revelar que estaba siendo chantajeada por él para calmarle las ansias y ganar algo de tiempo.

— Ten—. Ofreció la taza, Anna se detuvo—. Está tibio, te dará calma.

— No quiero calmarme, quiero hacerle una liposucción sin anestesia a ese cretino—. Respondió ella, Yoh suspiró divertido ante el semblante asesino de Anna.

— Todo va a solucionarse, ya verás… dale algo de crédito a Ren Tao, puede que sí se esté ocupando del asunto—. Dijo Yoh colocando la taza a su lado.

— Amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo—. Se repitió Anna una y otra vez, Yoh caminó hasta estar tras ella y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

— Tranquila…

— Gracias por estar conmigo—. Dijo ella colocando la mano sobre la que él tenía en su hombro.

— ¿En dónde más querría estar?—. Dijo él acariciando su cuello, ella sonrió al verlo inclinarse un poco y elevó el rostro a su encuentro.

Sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, cuando Ayumi, la asistente de Anna entró convertida en un torbellino dentro de la oficina, Yoh y Anna brincaron en sus lugares, separándose inmediatamente.

— ¡Señorita Anna!—. Exclamó ella ignorando la mirada molesta de su jefa.

— Buenos días Ayumi—. Saludó Yoh, Ayumi se sonrojó.

— Etto… disculpen… Buenos días Yoh, ehm…—. Contestó Ayumi visiblemente nerviosa—. S-Señorita Anna, hay… hay inconvenientes en el área de "recursos humanos" que requieren su presencia.

— ¿Eh? Ayumi, ESTOY ocupada, encárgate tú—. Dijo Anna tratando de no maltratar a su asistente, la joven sin embargo no se movió.

— No se puede… eh… es "necesario" que usted venga, es MUY importante—. Enfatizó Ayumi, Anna le miró molesta

— Te he dicho que…

— MUY- importante, insoslayable… señorita—. Insistió Ayumi abriendo los ojos significativamente, Anna entendió el mensaje.

— Bien, ¿Te molesta esperarme por favor?—. Preguntó a Yoh mientras se ponía de pie.

— Claro que no, ve tranquila—. Dijo el hombre, Anna avanzó hacia la puerta.

— Oh, casi lo olvido, Yoh ¡Ya llegó tu gafete oficial!—. Dijo Ayumi—. Quédate aquí, mientras la señorita Anna resuelve eso yo te lo traigo.

— Gracias Ayumi—. Dijo Yoh y Ayumi salió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció ni bien cerró la puerta.

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué sucede?—. Dijo Anna.

— Sucede… que acabo de hacer algo que… o bien puede ayudarla mucho, o bien me puede provocar una denuncia por secuestro—. Dijo Ayumi con gesto apesadumbrado.

— ¿Qué dices?—. Contestó Anna, Ayumi bajó la mirada.

— Mejor lo ve usted, lo encerré en el archivo—. Dijo Ayumi comenzando a andar.

— ¿Encerraste? ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ayumi!—. Exclamó Anna siguiéndola, ¿Por qué tenía que pedir ayuda a su asistente? ¡¿Qué cosa había hecho?!

Su asistente entonces le explicó mientras andaban, siempre cuidando que nadie más escuchara, que había estado esperando la respuesta de su contacto por los datos de Yoh, cuando por casualidad se le ocurrió colocar en el buscador el nombre del fotógrafo, apareciendo sus cuentas de páginas sociales, su blog, por el que le había hallado por primera vez, y nada relevante… salvo una web nueva, descubrió entonces que no era la única que investigaba sobre Yoh Miyajima, asombrosamente, alguien había creado un aviso cibernético de "Se busca", sin meditarlo llamó al número de referencia concertando una cita con aquella persona.

— Ya sé de dónde ha venido Yoh—. Dijo Ayumi—. E-Estuve conversando con esa persona, él es su amigo.

— ¿Un amigo de Yoh?—. Dijo Anna, Ayumi asintió.

— Se… se me escapó decir que trabajaba aquí, esta mañana se presentó y tuve que encerrarlo o Yoh sabría que estábamos averiguando de su vida—. Dijo Ayumi—. L-Le tuve que encerrar… ¡lo siento mucho señorita! ¡no se me ocurrió otra cosa por hacer!

Anna apresuró el paso hacia el archivo, ¡Ya no podía tener más problemas! ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría secuestrar a otra persona?!

Y no solo encerrado… ¡Ayumi lo había amordazado!

"_Por si gritaba"_, justificó su asistente golpeteando sus dedos índices bastante apenada. Anna miraba estupefacta al muchachito amordazado, quien le miraba muy enfadado primero y luego empañicado al reconocer a su asistente.

— ¡Perdón!—. Exclamó Ayumi inclinándose por enésima vez.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Desátalo!—. Ordenó Anna, Ayumi saltó en su sitio y asintió muchas veces antes de acercarse a su cautivo, quien se echó para atrás ni bien quiso tocarlo.

— Si no se está quieto, no puedo desatarlo—. Se quejó Ayumi, el cautivo abrió mucho los ojos mirándola asesinamente mientras trataba de hablar a través de la mordaza.

Anna suspiró cansada.

— Quítale la cinta de la boca primero—. Dijo la rubia, Ayumi se mostró indecisa.

— ¿P-Pero y si grita?

— ¿Gritar? Será mejor que sea todo lo que piense hacer, te puede denunciar Ayumi—. Dijo Anna, Ayumi se puso azul del susto y quitó la cinta de la boca del prisionero, comenzando a balbucear una serie de disculpas y una hilera de reverencias hacia él.

— ¡Aléjese de mí!—. Gritó el hombre.

— ¡Perdóneme por favor! ¡lo lamento muchísimo!—. Exclamaba Ayumi.

— ¡Esto es secuestro! ¡Exijo que me suelte y me deje salir! ¡Y quiero mi celular y mi mochila de vuelta! ¡AHORA!—. Gritó el hombre, Anna se mantenía callada. Fue cuando entonces aquél recordó que ella también estaba ahí.

Una bella mujer rubia, vestida elegantemente y con la mirada más penetrante e impersonal que hubiera visto en su vida parecía examinarle de pies a cabeza.

— ¿S-Señorita?—. Murmuró Ayumi insegura. Anna frunció la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Ayumi…

— ¿S-S-Sí?—. Titubeó la asistente.

"_Que fría voz"_, pensó el prisionero, de pronto se sentía más incómodo con la presencia de la rubia, ¿Y si ella era la jefa de la mafia que lo había secuestrado?, ¡Seguramente iba a ordenarle a la otra mujer que se "deshiciera de la evidencia"!... debía analizar con cuidado la situación y no descuidarse con esa mujer rubia, lo siguiente que dijera… sería CRUCIAL.

Anna bufó de cansancio y señaló con su pulgar al prisionero.

— Raptaste a un adolescente—. Concluyó Anna luego de analizar al cautivo.

Tanto Ayumi como el prisionero por poco se van de espaldas.

— ¡NO SOY UN ADOLESCENTE!—. Reclamó él.

— S-Señorita, él joven se llama Manta Oyamada—. Informó Ayumi—. V-Viene de Izumo y… le aseguro que no es menor de edad.

— ¿En serio?, yo no le pondría más de 15 años a juzgar por su estatura—. Dijo Anna muy tranquilamente, Manta se puso rojo de rabia.

— ARG ¡Óigame señora!, ¡El hecho de que no sea tan alto no quiere decir que sea un niño!, ¡Rayos! ¿Quieren tocar el tema central?, ¡ME TIENEN SECUESTRADO!—. Exclamó Manta agitándose en su silla.

— ¿A quién le acabas de decir "Señora"?—. Contestó Anna, Manta se congeló en su sitio… _"Esa mujer da miedo",_ Anna aprovechó su pasmo para dirigir una gélida mirada a Ayumi, quien se apresuró a desatar a Manta—. Váyase.

— ¿Cómo?—. Dijo Manta confundido en cuanto ella le dio la espalda.

— P-Pero señorita…—. Titubeó Ayumi, Manta frunció el ceño.

— ¡No señora! ¡Yo no me voy de aquí sin MI amigo Yoh!—. Exclamó Manta, Anna se detuvo, pero no volteó, ante el silencio Manta se enfadó más—. ¡Ella me dijo que Yoh trabajaba aquí! ¡Así que si no quieren que interponga una denuncia déjenme verlo! ¡AHORA!

— Acompáñalo a la salida Ayumi—. Dijo Anna con una mano en el manubrio de la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué no me ha oído?!

— ¿Qué "Yoh"?—. Preguntó Anna.

— No trate de desviarme… ¡Miyajima! ¡Yoh Miyajima! ¡Y no se moleste en decirme que no le conoce porque el portero del edificio me dijo que se encontraba aquí!—.Espetó Manta—. Así que dígame en este momento DONDE ESTÁ

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que me dice un chiquillo como tú?—. Preguntó ella medio girando el rostro a su dirección.

— Oh… no lo sé… ¡¿Porque me secuestraron y posiblemente tengan secuestrado a Yoh también?!—. Exclamó Manta—. Exijo respuestas.

— ¿Qué sabes de Yoh?—. Concluyó Anna descuadrando de nuevo a Manta.

— Ah no, no… ¡Me niego a decir una palabra!, no está en posición de interrogarme, señora—. Dijo Manta—. Ahora resulta que voy a ser YO el que deba responder ¿No? ¡Muy cómica!... yo a usted no la conozco de nada, para mí es la posible secuestradora de MI amigo y NADA MÁS, NO ESPERE que colabore si mínimo no obtengo lo mismo de usted

— E-Es que la señorita es… Yoh y ella son…—. Trató de decir Ayumi.

— ¿Qué?—. Ironizó Manta parándose y enviándole a la asistente una mirada nada amigable—. Ahora ¿Qué me va a inventar? ¿Qué esta mujer es la mamá de Yoh? ¿Su hermana, su prima, la tía? ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Cierra la boca, enano cabezón!—. Exclamó súbitamente Anna.

Tanto Manta y Ayumi voltearon, la asistente se echó para atrás instintivamente, Manta guardó silencio, quedándose quieto, quieto, quieto… los ojos de Anna eran dos furiosas llamas letales.

— Yo no soy la hermana de Yoh… SOY SU NOVIA.

Manta entró en shock.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Odio esto de la celebridad…—. Farfulló Tamao luego de estar cerca de una hora en una salita reservada junto con Ren.

Para mala fortuna suya, cuando encontraron a Horo-Horo, las enfermeras y algunas internas de medicina reconocieron a Ren y se formaron en espera de un autógrafo, al ver la aglomeración de personas en el sector de emergencias, el médico a cargo ordenó que la "pareja celebridad", como el mismo los llamó, esperaran en un consultorio contiguo a por noticias.

Tamao argumentó que bien podría ella quedarse, pero no solo Ren había llamado la atención de las enfermeras y población femenina de a pie del hospital, sino que algunos muchachos no la perdían de vista a ella.

"_Ni hablar"_, farfulló Ren negándose a dejarla ahí en medio de aquellos "Honorables futuros doctores" (_"Tira de postulantes a médico de quinta"_, en el fuero interno de Ren), de ese modo terminaron en aquél reducido consultorio, y en ese preciso momento Tamao impaciente, se asomaba con mucho cuidado por la puerta en espera de poder enterarse de algo sobre Pilika o sobre Horokeu.

— Solo han pasado cinco minutos desde que te asomaste por última vez—. Comentó Ren, sentado en la camilla del consultorio, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados.

— Ya lo sé, pero quizá se necesite algo o pase algo…—. Dijo Tamao sin llegar a molestarse, sabía que Ren tenía razón… ella estaba exagerando de nuevo, pero era inevitable.

— A estas alturas… ella ya debe haber sido trasladada a piso o a un área especial—. Dijo Ren—. Si hubiera sucedido algo malo, el doctor habría mandado a decírtelo…

Ella giró a verlo no muy segura, desistió de su intento de espiar y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Ren no lo mencionó, pero ella se lo había pedido encarecidamente al médico al menos unas 20 veces antes de que, con tono impaciente la mandara a ella y a Ren a ese consultorio.

— Sí… creo que tienes razón—. Suspiró tomando asiento frente al escritorio del médico.

— Además…—. Añadió él enseñándole su celular—. Mensajeé a Horo-Horo hace media hora… me habría avisado si sucedía algo con ella o con el bebé.

Tamao sin saber por qué exactamente, se sonrojó.

— G-Gracias—. Musitó segundos después—. Yo… disculpa que tengas que estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—. Preguntó él, Tamao se sonrojó.

— ¿Eh?... pues, no es que tengas obligación de acompañarme, sé que no te gustan los hospitales—. Dijo Tamao y desvió la mirada—. Por eso lo agradezco, creo… que si no estuviera hablando contigo ahora… estaría abriendo una brecha en el piso a punta de mis pasos.

— Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse—. Citó Ren aún cruzado de brazos.

— Lo sé—. Dijo ella—. Es solo que se trata de Pilika, ella… ella y Horo-Horo son como mis hermanos, quisiera estar con ellos ahora, encima que Chocolove no ha llegado y…

— ¿En verdad piensas que McDonnell va a marcar la diferencia si se aparece o no?—. Le preguntó Ren, era inevitable su antipatía por el moreno.

— No digo que "Marcaría la diferencia"; pero al menos no estarían solos—. Respondió Tamao en son conciliador, Ren resopló.

— Francamente, creo que McDonnell es innecesario, y lo digo por tu amiga especialmente—. Dijo Ren, Tamao frunció el ceño—. Lo es… aunque te empeñes en defenderlo por razones que comprendo y _no acepto_, Pilika Usui no puede tener mejor protector en este momento que su propio hermano, en esa ecuación, como ves McDonnell resulta innecesario.

— Está bien—. Dijo Tamao suspirando cansada—. No voy a decir que no tienes razón… sé que es como dices, y sé o intuyo que tarde o temprano Pilika va a irse del lado de Chocolove.

Ren arqueó una ceja en su dirección, al parecer Tamao se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

— No es novedad decir que él la ama ¿No?—. Continuó ella y echó la cabeza para atrás—. Y eso es triste.

Ren guardó silencio, Tamao lo agradeció en su fuero interno y continuó.

— Todo lo que él me hizo… lo hizo por tratar de proteger a la persona que amaba, a Pilika—. Dijo Tamao—. Quizá no fue de la mejor manera, pero… lo hizo por ella, y ella… va a marcharse, es triste, al final… nada de lo que hizo resultará suficiente para que se quede a su lado.

Por alguna razón el sentido de la conversación llegó a afectar a Ren, quie no teniendo nada qué decir optó por carraspear y cambiar el tema, aludiendo que eso solo le correspondería decidir a Pilika, y añadiendo en pose sabihonda otra vieja cita que decía… _"Lo que mal inicia, mal acaba"_

— ¿No te ha mensajeado aún?—. Preguntó ella al rato, Ren negó con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes demasiado, ellos dijeron que el bebé estaba bien, deben estar fortaleciendo a la madre—. Dijo Ren entonces se puso de pie caminando tranquilamente hacia ella, Tamao se enderezó al notarlo cerca.

Sin previo aviso él colocó una mano sobre su frente. Ella naturalmente se sonrojó.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?—. Musitó ella apegándose a su silla. Él sonrió alborotando un poco su cabello antes de enderezarse.

— Me cercioraba de tu temperatura—. Mencionó él y palpó sus mejillas—. Tienes las mejillas calientes, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Tamao sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva, si era posible se había sonrojado más, sin saber qué decir se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió detrás del escritorio.

— ¿D-De qué hablas?, je… ya les dije a Horo-Horo y a ti en la mañana que me encontraba perfectamente—. Refutó Tamao apretujando el asiento destinado al médico.

— Se te está enrojeciendo la cara—. Dijo Ren muy tranquilo, aunque bien sabía que lo estaba haciendo adrede… y se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

— ¡C-C-Claro que no!—. Tartamudeó ella—. E-Es… seguro que no hay mucha ventilación aquí.

— Seguro…—. Murmuró irónicamente Ren—. Ah y hablando de esta mañana, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo ¿No?, esta vez no habrán más interrupciones, al menos por la siguiente media hora—. Añadió y el sonrojo de ella pasó a ser expresión de espanto.

_"¡Yo y mi bocota!"_, se lamentó Tamao comenzando a temer que esta vez sí que no tendría salida, ¿Qué tanto quería hablar Ren de eso?, quizá… lo único que querría sería aclarar que lo que había sucedido era cosa del "ímpetu del momento", o que… no había medido sus acciones o quizá solo quería saber si ella estaba confundiendo las cosas… cualquiera fuer al tema, ella no quería tocarlo y lo peor de todo era que ya no tenía excusas… su única salvación era que una enfermera entrara intempestivamente, o que entrara o llamara Horo-Horo.

"Oh no"… Ren comenzaba a colocar ese gesto inescrutable que no le permitía adivinar sus intenciones, en la mañana se había salvado por poco, si no hubiera sido por Jun…

"_Jun… Jun… ¡JUN! ¡Eso es!"_—. Pensó Tamao emocionada—. Está bien Ren, hablemos.

Aquella aceptación tan espontánea tomó desprevenido al actor, Tamao de pronto salió de detrás del escritorio y se paseó tranquila alrededor de la silla donde había estado antes.

— En la mañana no se pudo, con lo de Horo y Pilika, primero Anna y después Jun…—. Comentó Tamao despreocupadamente—. Ah por cierto Jun te envió saludos.

— "_¿Qué está tramando?"_—. Se preguntó unos segundos el actor, Tamao se sentó mientras tanto.

— Bueno, dime… no creo que haya interrupciones—. Dijo ella, él la miró unos segundos más como cerciorándose de que no hubiera trampa en ello.

— Bien…—. Comenzó él luego de no hallar nada—. Sin rodeos, desde la parte en que nos quedamos en la terraza… ayer en la playa tú y yo…

— ¡Oh cielos, JUN!—. Exclamó Tamao súbitamente llevándose una mano al rostro en gesto total de pasmo.

Automáticamente Ren frunció el ceño.

—**No-te-atrevas**—. Advirtió con voz ronca.

— ¡No, no! Esto es importante, te juro que sí o no te interrumpiría de nuevo—. Aseguró Tamao—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?... Jun dijo…

— No me interesa lo que dijo mi hermana—. Le interrumpió Ren.

— Es importante Ren, y asumo que cuando te lo diga vamos a discutir de nuevo, así que… al mal paso darle prisa ¿No crees?—. Dijo ella, Ren contaba mentalmente hasta 10—. Escucha, Jun dijo que en 8 días será el cumpleaños 84 de tu abuelo y que planean hacer una fiesta en su honor.

El enfado de Ren se desinfló momentáneamente, su mente maquinó rápido… y en efecto Tamao no mentía, el cumpleaños de su abuelo estaba cerca, tal como ella decía… a 8 días de distancia.

— No me especificó gran detalle, pero me pidió que asistiéramos y yo… bueno, le dije que tenía que preguntarte primero—. Dijo Tamao. El mal genio de Ren volvió.

— Ni lo sueñes…—. Contestó de mala gana.

— Oh por favor, es solo una cena o un almuerzo de seguro, y antes hemos ido y es el cumpleaños de tu abuelo—. Insistió ella.

— La respuesta es NO, Tamao, ve tú si tantas ganas tienes de verlos… yo no pienso ir—. Refutó él alejándose.

— Iría de buena gana, pero el pariente directo eres tú Ren, yo no soy la nieta—. Dijo ella.

— Pues vas y me representas, es más si quieres te firmo un poder—. Ironizó él.

— Eso no me parece gracioso—. Respondió Tamao, ya había conseguido desviar el tema, y aunque hubiera preferido no usar a su familia política, debía seguir insistiendo hasta convencer a Ren o hasta que milagrosamente alguien los interrumpiera—. ¿Por qué siempre te pones de mal genio cuando se trata de tu familia Ren?... es una simple invitación, no una cita para torturarte.

— No trates de comprender eso Tamao… y ya… ¿Cambiemos de tema sí?—. Intentó Ren.

— Pero es importante…—. Insistió ella, Ren no pudo controlarse.

— ¡PARA MÍ NO!—. Terminó gritándole más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, asustándola y provocando que se echara hacia atrás.

De nuevo esa expresión, esa expresión dura que fácilmente podía dejar mudo del susto a cualquiera, por segundos Tamao se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema, el silencio reinaba y ella se sintió súbitamente triste por él, la misma sensación que tuvo aquél día en la ermita… _"Contrólate, no es nada para llorar"_, se dijo, pero sus ojos amenazaban con inundarse.

Al percatarse de ello la coraza que Ren había forjado en segundos se derritió por completo. _"Demonios, lo volví a hacer"_, se recriminó desviando la mirada, apretaba los puños… no había querido gritarle de esa forma, ella no podía sentir el remolino de rabia que inevitablemente se apoderaba de su corazón cuando se le mencionaba su familia.

Había accedido a algunas reuniones antes más por deber que por querer hacerlo, todo estaba justificado por engañar a sus padres con lo de su matrimonio y luego "perfecta relación", pero otra cosa muy distinta era que cada oportunidad, se reunieran los Tao en pleno como la "gran familia feliz"…

Pero Tamao no tenía culpa de ello, Tamao en verdad apreciaba a su familia, se llevaba bien con todos y ellos le habían tomado un cariño especial.

— Tamao, no llores—. Rompió el silencio Ren, ella parpadeó confundida y en el acto un par de lagrimitas cayeron contra su voluntad—. Oh, rayos…

— L-Lo siento…—. Se disculpó ella limpiando sus mejillas con las manos—. N-Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy… yo… no me hagas caso.

— No, yo lo siento—. Respondió él acercándose—. No debí gritarte así, ¿Te asusté, verdad?

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza, Ren tenía sujeto su hombro.

— Sabía que íbamos a discutir por eso—. Comentó.

— Jun no debería inmiscuirte a ti en estos embrollos—. Dijo Ren enviándole un no muy cariñoso pensamiento a su encantadora hermana—. Cree que puede conseguir de mí lo que quiere por intermedio tuyo.

— No digas eso, Jun no es mala persona—. Defendió Tamao.

— No digo que lo sea, pero la conozco… —. Refutó él, _"Seguro creyó que no le negaría nada a Tamao por tratarse de ella"_.

Suspiró.

— Escucha, conozco a mi familia, aunque no viva con ellos hace años… el cumpleaños del viejo no será una apacible cena, ni un almuerzo familiar—. Dijo Ren.

Tamao colocó gesto de no seguirle la pista, él se apoyó en el escritorio junto a ella.

— Que una persona en mi familia llegue a esa edad no se toma a broma, deben tener planeada una fiesta a lo grande, con los ejecutivos socios de mi padre, las amigas de mi madre y el séquito de adoradores a los negocios de la compañía familiar, después de todo el viejo dirigió la compañía por muchos años antes que mi padre…—. Explicó Ren—. Tengo 22 años… a estas alturas ya debería estarme ocupando de los "Negocios familiares", algo parecido a lo que sucede con Hao, solo que él lo hace con gusto… seguramente planean algo.

— No tiene que ser como lo estás pensando—. Dijo ella—. ¿Y qué si solo quieren pasar un rato agradable?

— ¿En serio?, Tamao… no podemos estar en un mismo sitio sin que lleguemos a discutir y lo sabes—. Dijo él—. Es muy idealista de tu parte pensar que solo "quieren pasar un rato agradable".

— Bueno ¿Y qué tendría de malo que estuviéramos?, ¿Lo dices por esos amigos y socios de tu familia?—. Preguntó ella.

— No lo comprendes aún ¿Verdad?—. Dijo él—. Tamao, de tener una buena relación con ellos, la fiesta de cumpleaños del viejo, sería la oportunidad perfecta para anunciarme como el sucesor oficial de la compañía Tao, sé que algo traman… oportunidad perfecta, LA "GRAN NOTICIA", la vuelta de hijo pródigo… como si me importara la presencia de todos esos estirados para aventarles la compañía por las narices.

Tamao no supo qué decir unos minutos, Ren en verdad traía una gran amargura a cuestas, ella sabía que uno de los puntos irreconciliables entre él y su familia, además de Mei, era el tema de su carrera actoral, la actuación era la vida de Ren, mientras que para los Tao era considerado poco menos que un trabajo y algo más que un pasatiempo estorboso. (Al menos por el señor En y el abuelo Tao).

Se negaba a creer que la invitación al cumpleaños fuera una treta, como lo planteaba Ren. Ella estimaba a los Tao y estaba segura que no usarían nunca su parentesco con Ren y menos una ocasión familiar para tratar de forzarlo a algo que, por adelantado, no aceptaría ni aunque la otra opción fuera que le clavaran la lengua todas las mañanas a una banca.

Y repentinamente, cuando estaba a punto de disculparse y cambiar de tema, lo dicho por Ren le dio una muy, pero MUY loca y descabellada idea.

— ¿Qué tienes?—. Le preguntó Ren, pues la expresión de Tamao bien podía asimilarse a la de Colón cuando descubrió América.

— T-Tengo una idea…—. Dijo no pudiendo evitar titubear un poco, en verdad era MUY descabellada.

¿Eh?

Te la diré ¿Sí?... solo, no me interrumpas ni me grites hasta que termine—. Condicionó Tamao, Ren cada vez entendía menos, no comprendía el gesto repentinamente emocionado de ella y muy a su pesar… intuía que la "idea" de Tamao no le iba a gustar NADA.

Cinco minutos después, la sección de emergencias del hospital central de Okinawa se detuvo durante cinco segundos ante un estruendoso grito.

**_¡DEBES ESTAR LOCA!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Fin del capítulo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helo ahí… un capítulo más =) y la historia se va acercando a su final (Oh si, dije "final")

¡Hola mis queridas amigas!... otra vez me tienen por aquí, con energía renovada y con nuevo capítulo, iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero se me ocurrió adelantar un poco las cosas, era necesaria la mención de la última escena para no tener que narrarla mucho en el siguiente capítulo =D, jojo y de paso dejarlas en suspenso.

Como ven, mis lectoras consentidas =) que desde el capítulo que viene (que ya va avanzado en esquema), se viene una de las partes más cruciales de este fic, me saltaré algún tiempecillo dentro de la historia para así ir "directo al grano" y darles a ustedes las escenas que se merecen jojo… (¿Se nota que ando feliz?, bueno, es en parte gracias a todos sus ánimos y a que, aunque sigo en una no muy buena etapa, tengo mucha más fe y esperanza =D)

Lalala… bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura, les mando un abrazooooooooooooooooooote del tamaño del mundo a todas y cada una de ustedes, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo e interés no solo en la historia sino en mí, ¡Las quiero mucho!

**PD1. **Al finalizar la historia n.n, les anunciaré posibles Summary de historias que vengo escribiendo a la par sobre Ren y Tamao… Jejeje, publicaré la que ustedes quieran :P

**PD2. ** ¡Qué creen!... dentro de unas semanas, su servidora va a cantar los opening de Shaman King versión latina en vivo, ¿Pueden creerlo?... el sueño de toda fan de este anime =3... (yo apenas y lo creo, ando nerviosa porque me salga bien).

**PD3.**Eh, que por cierto, me han pedido mi dirección de FB…, todas tenemos Facebook ¿No?, bueno se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿Qué les parece crear un grupo en Face?, puede ser cerrado si gustan y así las conozco y me conocen je… ustedes dirán.

Reitero mis agradecimientos y mi cariño por ustedes, y les anuncio que la actualización esta vez no llevará mucho tiempo… es más, :P les adelantaré algo.

**BONUS…ADELANTO DE ESCENAS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**ADELANTO 1.**

…

—_Por esta idea tuya... que aunque sé que Jun tuvo mucho que ver, no habría sido posible de no ser por ti—. Dijo Ren._

— _G-Gracias..._

— _También... por tu paciencia, no entiendo cómo has podido soportar los arranques de mi hermana, francamente..._

— _Gracias supongo... pero, Jun es encantadora, ok... excepto cuando quiere vestirme de femme fatale...— Agregó tratando de sonar graciosa…_

**ADELANTO 2**

…

— _Oye... ¿Puedo decir algo y prometes no recordarme mañana que lo dije?—. Le llamó Tamao rato después, luego de mirar la playa y el ocaso._

— _Dime...—. Dijo Ren, de pronto la voz de ella se escuchaba triste, se sorprendió entonces cuando ella llevó sus manos hasta el brazo que él tenía alrededor de ella, presionándolo suavemente._

— _Aunque... muchas veces me sacas de quicio... con... con todo y que eres el más engreído que conozco yo...en verdad... —. Comenzó ella—. ... te voy a extrañar mucho..._

…

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**Las llevo en el corazón. Diosito me las bendiga a todas :D.**

**Pao-Hale20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao. —** ¡Hola Fer!, bueno sobre la guerra de corea, creo que sigue en la etapa de las amenazas latentes :/, creo que hasta entraran en conversaciones para rebajar la tensión, espero que resulte. Ahora, una vez más, ¡Muchísimas gracias por la traducción a la canción! , en verdad me ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Sobre el capítulo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¡n.n! espero que pase lo mismo con éste, que he tratado de hacerlo largo, más que nada para dejarlo en un punto crucial XD (¡Cómo me gusta maniobrar los hilos de lo que hace cada quien, me siento titiritera XD), si amas el drama, genial, porque con lo que pienso hacer con los Tao, se viene una buena cuota de drama (con su toque de romanticismo claro, dado que me han pedido mayor muestra de afecto entre Tamao y Ren :P)

Jejeje, y bueno, acorde a la votación… ganó la segunda opción así que…jojojo drama, ahí les va.

Un abrazo a la distancia, ¡Que todo te esté saliendo bonito ! ¡Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por tu review n.n!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**AG. — ** ¡Hola AG! Bienvenida al fic (Qué bello es dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras que se animan a escribirme :'D), muchas gracias por tu preocupación, afortunadamente ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a la fortaleza de mi madre, ambas seguimos en la lucha contra el cáncer, pero estamos con nuevos bríos y con toda la fe de que saldremos airosas de ésta ¡n.n!, Jejeje, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ya hace mucho me despegué de la historia original :P jojo, ya tengo en mente como terminará (Sí, terminará xD), jeje… me da alegría saber que les gusta y que siguen leyendo pese a mis demoras, significa mucho para mí :D… En fin, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, aviso que se viene una parte crucial en la historia (Decisiva diría yo), Drama, romance, madurez, verdades, etc. pronto, un saludo enorme ¡Que estés muy bien! ¡Hasta pronto!

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Aki Kyoyama. —**¡Hola Aki!, jeje, pues muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y luego un "de qué =D", yo siempre ando encantada de recibir nuevos comentarios, enhorabuena mi madre y yo estamos en la lucha con mayor ánimo y temple, todo por la gracia de Diosito, tenemos mucha fe.

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora sí que Ren está sumando puntos a favor ¿Verdad? … jeje sobre la pregunta que dejé al aire en el anterior capítulo, pues informo que ganó la segunda opción, así que dentro de pronto les caerá el drama. En este capi la verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió meter a Marco Lasso, creo que fue para que apareciera Chocolove, pero luego me dije, Naaa me voy por las ramas, y Marco solo apareció vía telefónica Jejeje.

Una vez más, gracias por tu comentario y por tus buenos deseos, un abrazo cariñoso a la distancia, ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

* * *

.

**Helen. —** ¡Hola Helen! jee, pues muchas gracias, me alegra que el anterior capi te haya gustado, ojalá suceda lo mismo ahora. ¿Sabes? Para afrontar la prueba que se nos puso, mi mamá y yo nos hemos refugiado mucho en la fe , eso nos ha ayudado bastante, nos ha fortalecido el espíritu y nos ha dado inesperadas fuerzas para no rendirnos, afortunadamente todo está saliendo bien, y aunque no hemos salido del todo del "hoyo", tenemos confianza en que lo vamos a lograr. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Helen, la oración nos ha ayudado bastante, recibe un cariñoso abrazo, ¡hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

.

**RedGlossyLips.**** —** ¡Hola! Se muy bienvenida al fic de manera oficial , te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, Jejeje… si lo sé, la cantidad de capítulos abruma XD, es que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo la historia (Es un LONG-LONG-LONG FIC con todas las de la ley), pero no preocupéis que si tiene final, ya ando avanzando las escenas finales y actualmente me encuentro uniendo el "rompecabezas" Jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a leer mi versión de "Full House" ambientada en Shaman King, es muy valioso para mí recibir comentarios de cada una de las lectoras y siempre les estoy muy agradecida. Vaya, la verdad que no he tenido tiempo de leer muchos fics, pero me daré una vuelta por tu espacio en de seguro ¡n.n!, has sido muy amable con tus palabras, y agradezco de corazón que me hayas agregado a tus favoritos :3, luego de "Casi en el Paraíso", tengo un par de proyectos más en proceso de creación, que ya luego les iré contando a ver cuál subo primero XD… una vez más gracias, espero recibir más comentarios de tu parte, un abrazo cariñoso ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

.

**Stellar BS. — **

¡Stellar!... Linda, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, espero que todo te haya salido exitosamente en tus certámenes, muchas, muchas, muchas GRACIAS por darte tu tiempito de leer y de comentar, creo que nunca, pero nunca ha faltado un review de tu parte desde el inicio ='D.

Ahhh me encuentro de muchísimo mejor ánimo, con todo y todo porque me han pasado más cosas que posiblemente de estar deprimida, me hubieran aniquilado, entre otras cosas que operaron mal a mi mami y tuvimos que reiniciar todo, la operación 2 fue más difícil, pero… heme aquí enterita, fuerte gracias a la fortaleza de mi madre, las oraciones y todo el cariño que recibo, del cual una de las fuentes principales es la del ffnet, más específicamente de los reviews de esta historia. Me siento otra en todo el sentido de la palabra, tengo nueva fuerza, más ánimo, y voy que me río de todo lo que sucede, mi mamá va mejorando, es asombrosa la manera en que afronta todo y me contagia de su vitalidad.

Awwww, Stellar ;)… yo también te adoro :D!... en serio, y admitámoslo, adoramos a Ren XD, ya yo he ido avanzando más escenas entre él y Tamao y créeme, si piensas que te enamoraste, con lo que se viene desearás que Ren se trasmute a la vida real, (como yo cuando escribo las escenas futuras XD) antePS: Se vienen unas escenas de padre y señor mío, principalmente de acercamiento de Ren y Tamao, digamos… él ya no podrá soportar un "placentero" ímpetu jeejejeje

En el siguiente capítulo… LOS TAO EN PLENO, ¡n.n!... (Espero yo XD quiero resolver el tema de los gemelos también, pero sin descuidar a Ren y Tamao).

Jejeje como ganó la segunda opción, ni te imaginas la que se viene, Jeanne va a provocar algo muy grande, pero creo que le servirá para madurar de una buena vez y alojar en su cabecita un sentimiento bueno libre de egoísmo (por primera vez en su vida), DRAMA GARANTIZADO, sobre la "unión especial", bueno… digamos que vendría a ser más "madura", dicen que el amor es sacrificio y que el que ama, apuesta todo por la felicidad de su ser amado… Uhmmm, en base a ese pensamiento he escrito algunas escenas jojo, veamos que sucede.

Jajaja, yo quisiera que apareciera un Ren para defenderme =D… pero aquí, u.U... Naaa, qué caballero de brillante armadura ni que nada, les brilla más el cabello por el gel que otra cosa jajajajaaja XD, Uhmmm… Hao, a Hao lo pienso poner pronto en un dilema con respecto a Tamao, pobre, (aunque ahora que se me ha ocurrido que Manta conozca a Anna uhm… creo que podría postergar eso un poco y atender el asunto de los gemelos, XD no me decido)

Jajaja XD bueno, me he planteado en serio el tema de Horo y Jeanne, hay quienes opinan que sí, y hay quienes opinan que no, yo mientras me pongo a pensar en el final de Full House, donde dejan la opción "abierta" a que Yoo Min Hyuk y Kang Hae Won (Hao y Jeanne aquí), podrían retomar su relación… así que la pregunta sería XD… jaja ¿Lo hago?, creo que sería condenar a Hao personalmente Jejeje… la otra opción es Horo… (Nota, no hay opción a que a Jeanne le atropelle un tranvía o quede en coma permanente o desaparezca de alguna forma inexplicable), si no con quién pongo a Horito =P!

**PS!**

**PS1**:

jeje, si estoy escribiendo algo de Drama en Harry Potter, jo, la verdad yo llegué hasta el libro 4… de ahí no tenía tiempo y cuando busqué en internet (años después) y me enteré del final luego por los tráiler, Naaa… me desanimé por lo de las parejas, sin embargo XD… como que tengo algunas historias por ahí sueltas, las ordenaré y a ver que sale, aunque… al finalizar "Casi en el Paraíso", les comentaré los posibles Summarys de mis proyectos en Shaman King, para ver cuál subo primero :3…. Este fandom es el que me ha dado más momentos lindos que ningún otro. Sobre

Oye sí… yo también me asombro de encontrar esas historias de "amor y sumisas", y sí, se está sobre explotando =/, yo prefiero las relaciones amor-odio con dejo a comicidad XD… y las de tenor histórico =3, eso son oootra cosa. Y bueno, sobre si vuelves a escribir o no, mi opinión es que serás bienvenida cuando decidas hacerlo, por diversión, sin estrés, tanto como eres bienvenida (y querida) como crítica en los fics =3… (En especial en el mío =3), así que tranquila, todo con tiempo

**PS2:** ¡Quiero mis cachorros! (Bueno, los de mi perro), pero me pondré las pilas ahora que regreso a mi ciudad, de que este año tengo nieto postizo, TENGO xD, ¡He dicho!

**PS3:** Es lindo el piano, no soy ninguna Chopin, pero me defiendo, al menos puedo captar las notas y apoyarme en la afinación de mi canto… jaaa ¿Qué opinas de que vaya a cantar los temas de Shaman King en vivo? (la verdad ni yo me lo esperaba nunca, pero nunca, y ya ves)

**PS4:** :O!... vale, veré de crearme cuenta, aunque fuera de lo que escribo, no he leído romance en libro físico desde hace mucho :/ (continuación al **PS5**)- :O ¿José Ramón anda por el foro?, allá voy! (Disimulo perfectamente que lo amo ¿No? XD)… (15 minutos después…) LISTO, búscame en el foro con este mismo Nick ! (Ojo eso hace unos días, enséñame a usarlo que no entiendo XD)

yaaa igual me iré a dormir, de corazón espero que te encuentres más libre, disfrutando de tus vacaciones posiblemente, un abrazo enorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrme y todo mi cariño, te quierooo!

.

.

* * *

.

**Sakuchan.— ** ¡Hola!, bienvenida al fic Saku :D, espero que te la estés pasando bien, (¿Argentina?... ¡Qué lindo! La cuna del hermoso Tango n.n), muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario, jeje, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado igual, y no te preocupes, Tamao hace rato se ha dado cuenta que ama a Ren, el problema es que piensa que él no podría corresponderle, pero ya me encargaré yo de demostrarle lo contrario Jejeje. Gracias mil por tus buenos deseos, afortunadamente todo está saliendo muy bien con lo de mi mami, y yo me siento restablecida de ánimo, se viene más drama en "Casi en el Paraíso" y escenas definitivamente románticas entre Ren y Tamao, ojalá te animes a seguir comentando, me encanta siempre leer opiniones nuevas, un gran abrazo y los mejores deseos para ti ;)!

.

.

* * *

.

**Yareaj Bulsara.— ** ¡Hola, Hola!, jejej me alegra enormemente haberte hecho feliz , espero de corazón que este capítulo te guste igual, y en verdad, siendo sincera no pensaba colocar el capítulo 73 tan rápido, pero creo que todo se debió a la lluvia de ánimo que me enviaron en sus reviews, me motivaron mucho, tuve una sensación tan cálida que mi mente y mis manos se pusieron "a la obra". Jeje… descuida, cualquier pregunta que tengas la responderé feliz (excepto que me preguntes cómo termina la historia XD, que ni yo sé XD)

Sobre la idea de Jeanne, je, la planteé más como posibilidad de afectar a Tamao más que a Ren de hecho XD, el hombre está reaccionando solito, la que anda en sus 13 es Tamao con el rollo de la "corrección" y de "finalizar el contrato" y que "Ren ama a Jeanne" (según ella), y :P bueno en esta ocasión ganó la opción 2 por votación del público, pero no te preocupes, Jeanne va a causar problemas, pero Ren no va a retroceder por ello, al menos no va a creer que la quiere más que a una amiga jeje.

Je, bueno ya veremos en el transcurso, "Casi en el Paraíso" ya se acerca a su final :O (asombrosamente) me falta resolver la cuestión de los gemelos, pero ya he soltado pistas y unas cuantas más en éste capítulo jojo… muchas gracias de nuevo por animarte a comentar y por tus buenos deseos hacia mí, un gran abrazo, ¡Hasta pronto!

**PD…** algo hay de eso… Los Tao son otro asuntillo por resolver, pero que no dejaré al aire (como el dorama lo hizo)

.

.

* * *

.

**Yeii-chan1997529**.— ¡Hola Yeii!, n.n me tiño de colores cual Tamao, muchas gracias por seguirme, es lindísimo saber que puedo causar lo que describes con mis escritos, me emociona y me pone feliz :3, y sí… sería lindo encontrar a alguien del temperamento actual del personaje de Ren n.n.

O.O… wow XD interesante tu propuesta :P en serio, y como que algo de eso hay, Jeanne es muy inmadura y en pro de no perder lo que considera suyo va a causar un gran problema (ganó la opción 2), se viene "La hora de Jeanne", tiempo de cambio de madurez… aunque sea a la mala :P, crecer duele, que se aguante XD… pero de que se viene más drama… se viene :D

Sobre Chocolove, lo IBA a dejar, pero no sé por qué volví a tomarlo en cuenta, (y encima medio entrometí a Marco Lasso) XD… ando medio loquilla, pero creo que Marco no volverá a aparecer, en tanto que Chocolove no va a salir tan impune de sus actos pasados, pero no te preocupes que no descuidaré el TXR

Muchas gracias por todo, yo me encuentro de mucho mejor ánimo, y mi mamá me contagia cada vez más con su fortaleza… vamos por muy buen camino.

En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de éste capítulo también, un abrazo enorme y los mejores deseos para ti ,

Pd. ¡Enhorabuena por tu historia y tus nuevos proyectos! ¡Da rienda suelta a tu imaginación en todos los ámbitos que puedas! ¡Mucho éxito!,

.

.

* * *

.

**Monkey D. Azusa. — ** ¡Hola Monkey!, todo va viento en popa, sobre todo gracias al cariño, las oraciones de ustedes, todos vuestros ánimos y la fe que nos ha mantenido fuertes a mi madre y a mí, como bien dices, todo por confiar en Dios, por gracia de él me encuentro restablecida de ánimo y con las fuerzas y ganas de seguir adelante, con fe de que todo va a mejorar. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras.

Sobre la historia: …es que… me divierto mucho frustrando a Ren XD, Jajajaja, al que quiere leche que le cueste =D jaja, pero no te preocupes que se vienen escenas en las que no le dejaré tan frustrado jojo, prometido. :3 owww, muchísimas gracias, me emociona mucho saber que puedo provocar ese tipo de sensaciones en mis lectoras, es entonces cuando siento que conectamos y me anima a continuar n.n. uhmm me preguntas por mi inspiración, bueno… :P la verdad me inspiro en todo, en la música sobre todo, una imagen, no sé… a veces me estanco, leo de nuevo, y de la nada aparecen escenas en mi mente, que luego voy hilando y conectando, cuando menos lo espero, ya tengo un capítulo.

Uhm Jeanne y Hao, Uhmmm no, primero la tengo que hacer madurar (le va a doler), luego ya veré, aunque por ahí se filtran pensamientos tendientes a poner a Jeanne junto a Horo… je, no sé, veré como lo maquino, no estoy segura aún sobre eso. Sobre Pilika, la traje de vuelta, y luego recordé, "¡HEY, que Chocolove le debe dinero a Tamao, JA, se lo va a devolver, como que soy la autora!", y pues me di cuenta que no puedo eliminar a Chocolove :/… pero no me centraré demasiado en él, quiero llegar a las escenas de Ren y Tamao que tengo avanzadas, jojojo… sin jactarme, pero son LAS escenas XD.

El tema de los gemelos es otro punto en mi agenda, pero ya me estoy haciendo cargo, ya he dejado pistas para que puedan especular sobre lo sucedido jeje… me pediste algo de Ren y Tamao en este capítulo =D ya está y sobre Yoh, también jeje… en la medida de lo posible, más en el siguiente capi.

Esperoque te haya salido todo excelente en tus exámenes , y claro, que te haya gustado el capítulo, un abrazo enorme, ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

.

**MaayUchihaa.—** ¡Hola Maay! Jeje, bueno creo que a la única que no tuvo que esperar mucho para la actualización eres tu :P, je, muchas gracias por tu review, espero de corazón que te haya gustado éste avance, sobre lo de Ren, digamos que ya estoy armando la escena, y sinceramente… creo que más de una va a abrazarse a la pantalla del computador cuando lo lea jejejeje… ya más adelante lanzaré el poll para saber la opinión del Jeanne x Horo, de la anterior pregunta que les hice ganó la opción 2, osea se viene más drama, Jeanne hará algo impulsivo y va a provocar que… CHA-CHA-CHA-CHANNNN!... pero antes para que no me odien pondré escenitas Ren x Tamao ¡n.n!, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible…

**sobre tu PD.** MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, en efecto me encuentro muchísimo mejor, mi mami ha salido ya de su operación con bien, y sobre todo con buen ánimo, todo siempre con Dios mediante. Ahora sí me despido y subo el capi , je… ¡Un abrazo a la distancia, hasta pronto!

**.**

**.**

**.**


	75. El cumpleaños del abuelo Tao

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo LXXVI.- El cumpleaños del abuelo Tao. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Bum…bum…bum… bum…bum…bum…bum

Ese sonido comenzaba a estresarle; Pilika tenía en su estómago una especie de "Lector" de los latidos del bebé; era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de la respiración acompasada de su hermana, Horo-Horo no se había separado de ella, no se sentía capaz. Tan concentrado estaba en captar cualquier cambio en su rostro que no se percató que entraban a la habitación.

.— Aquí hay un asiento… le dolerá la espalda si sigue en esa posición—. Dijo una enfermera, la misma que había inyectado a la joven de cabellos azules, se había ido hace media hora y le sorprendió encontrar a Horo-Horo en la misma postura que tenía cuando salió—. Tranquilo, la señora estará bien, solo está muy agotada…

.— Sí…—. Musitó él sin soltar la mano de su hermana.

.—Y su hijo también tiene muy buenas señales de ser muy vigoroso, escuche nada más qué latidos—. Dijo ella en son de animarlo, Horo pareció reaccionar.

.— Ahm, no es mi hijo—. Comentó—. Es… mi sobrino, ella es mi hermana.

.— Oh, ya veo… ahora entiendo el parecido entre ambos—. Dijo la enfermera—. Pero descuide, todo está evolucionando bien, lo de su hermana es solo fatiga, como ha dicho el doctor, posiblemente se deba a un disgusto… aunque debe de evitársele malos ratos, especialmente estos últimos meses.

.— Sí, yo me encargaré de ello… —. Dijo Horo observándola de reojo para luego regresar la mirada a Pilika—. Esto no volverá a suceder—. Prometió.

.— Bueno—. Suspiró la enfermera—. Regresaré en 45 minutos, a cualquier cambio por favor presione el botón de la cabecera y vendré enseguida.

.— Descuide, gracias—. Dijo Horo y la enfermera salió—. Ay Pilika, pequeña ¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿Qué pudo pasarte que te dejó así?

Y como era de esperarse, ella no respondió.

.— Juro que si alguien es responsable lo moleré a puños—. Añadió presionando un poco la mano que tenía sujeta—. Esto no volverá a suceder, ni tú ni mi sobrino volverán a sufrir daño alguno, _**te lo juro**_… ninguno.

En ello recordó algunos pasajes de su niñez, sus padres no habían sido ni muy cariñosos ni demasiado permisivos con ellos, lo que les había dado campo abierto para que crearan su propio mundo de pequeños, en el que no necesitaban de nadie siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Sonrió.

En su mundo… ambos se cuidaban, y aunque Pilika muchas veces le sacaba de quicio, sacaba fuerzas de paciencia de donde ya no existían para soportarla, perdonarla en ocasiones y soportar sus arrumacos, de niño incluso llegó a pensar que ella le abrazaba tan seguido por ella, por su padre y por su madre, o quizá porque ella necesitaba la misma dosis de abrazos diarios…

…

* * *

"

_.— ¡Te quiero MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO!—. Recordaba a Pilika subida en su espalda frente a sus amigos de la secundaria._

_.— ¡Pilika! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de andar saltándome encima?!—. Refunfuñó él mientras sus amigos se reían._

_.— Uhmmm no sé, no me acuerdo—. Respondía ella cada que le venía con ese tipo de preguntas, siempre con una linda sonrisa._

_.— ¡Pilika!_

_.— ¡Ay, ya, ya!... ¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?...—. Reclamaba a los amigos de su hermano—. Ah ya veo… están celosos._

_.— ¡¿Qué?!—. Exclamaba Horo muerto de la vergüenza._

_.— Mejor nos vemos más tarde Usui—. Decía alguno de sus amigos y el resto coreaba—. ¡Adiós CUÑADO!_

_.— ¡ÓIGANME!—. Exclamaban los dos hermanos con los puños en alto."_

* * *

…

Recordaba que luego de ese tipo de escenas, siempre terminaban mirándose el uno al otro y proceder a partirse de risa.

¿Dónde se quedaron esos tiempos?—. Le preguntó a su hermana, ahora echada en una cama mientras acariciaba su mejilla pálida y fría—. Por qué tenías que pasar por tanto tú sola, mi niña…

"_¡Que no soy una niña! ¡Hermano, soy una mujer!"_

Seguro eso le habría dicho ella de estar consciente, y él le diría lo de siempre… _"Siempre serás una niña para mí"._

Suspiró un poco y se levantó de su lado, pensó en lo dicho por la enfermera cuando lo confundió con el "padre" de bebé de Pilika.

"_Era lógico pensarlo, después de todo Pilika era muy joven y en todo este asunto solo he estado yo con ella"._

Renegó unos segundos de sí mismo, antes de que trasladaran a su hermana a esa habitación. En medio de un letargo Pilika había llamado por su madre, a él se le partió el corazón y no dudó en llamar a su casa, avisar a sus padres que Pilika estaba mal…

… pero solo tuvo que pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, para que su madre se negara a escuchar ninguna noticia al respecto, no importó cuánto él insistió, su madre colgó antes de que él dijera algo más.

Él sabía que en la vida, desde siempre, Pilika y él habían contado únicamente con ellos mismos, quizá con Tamao y en el caso de su hermana, durante su ausencia, con Chocolove. ¿Por qué pensó que sería diferente con sus padres? ¿Para qué los llamó?, estaba más que seguro que a los últimos a quienes les podrían importar su hermana era a sus padres.

.— Es cierto, quedé en mensajear a Ren—. Se dijo a sí mismo cogiendo el celular y alejándose un poco de su hermana, comenzó a teclear, ¡Vaya lío que se había armado en el área de emergencia con Ren y Tamao!, ¿Seguirían ahí?... bueno al menos estaban pendientes, quizá el "picudo" no era tan inhumano…

… De hecho, el "Picudo"… es decir, "Ren…" le agradaba mucho.

Se hallaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió con estrépito, elevó la mirada en el acto y vio cómo Chocolove entraba, dirigiéndose directamente a su hermana, ni siquiera se había percatado de que él estaba ahí.

.— Oh por todos los cielos, ¡Pilika!—. Exclamó al entrar cogiendo la mano de la mujer entre las suyas—. ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Pilika… Pilika…

.— Está sedada—. Dijo Horo provocando que el moreno diera un respingo y por fin se percatara de su presencia.

.— Horo-Horo—. Musitó él tomado por sorpresa, pero no se alejó de Pilika, vio el mal semblante de Horo-Horo, como de quien hubiera pasado años en el martirio, comprendió la situación, después de todo a él acababa de regresarle el alma al cuerpo—. Tamao me avisó… me dijo que…

.— ¿Dónde estabas?—. Interrumpió Horo con voz mucho más que profunda, sino más bien… gutural, Chocolove no estuvo muy seguro de qué responder, Horo frunció el ceño, apretaba el móvil en su mano con tal fuerza que seguramente se le grabarían los números en la piel…

Avanzó un par de pasos.

.— ¿Dónde-estabas?—. Repreguntó Horo, Chocolove pudo ver que estaba molesto—. Ya eres responsable de muchas cosas Chocolove, pensé que al menos podía fiarme de ti en UNA cosa.

Chocolove supo qué era lo que estaba reclamándole, el hecho que él no estuviera con Pilika cuando pasó todo aquello… como si no fuera suficiente con que se lo recriminara él mismo.

.— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?! Y si tenías que salir ¿Por qué rayos no me llamaste?—. Reclamó Horo.

.— Horo-Horo, iban a ser solo par de horas, la dejé bien, ¡Ella estaba bien!

.— ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡¿ESTO te parece _"Bien"_?!—. Siguió Horo señalando a su hermana.

.— Jamás hubiera permitido que…

.— Cállate—. Le cortó Horo-Horo—. Se acabó… Pilika es mi hermana, cuando salga de aquí se irá conmigo.

.— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes…!

.— ¿No puedo qué?—. Replicó Horo—. ¿Qué eres tú de ella? ¿Qué es ella de ti?... soy su hermano, te encargaste de ella cuando estuvo sola, pero se acabó conmigo aquí… ahora yo me ocuparé de ella y mi sobrino y tú no tienes NADA que objetar.

.— ¿Oh si?, ¿Y estás familiarizado con su embarazo no?—. Dijo Chocolove soltando a Pilika y yendo al encuentro de Horo—. ¿Sabes qué vitaminas toma? ¿Qué suplementos? ¿Qué tiempo tiene? ¿Sus antojos, sus dolores?, ¿Tienes idea del riesgo que corre?... yo la conozco, conozco CADA uno de esos detalles y…

.—… y estás enamorado de ella—. Concluyó Horo-Horo—. No puedo reprocharte demasiado porque la cuidaste, ¿Pero en verdad esperas que consienta más tiempo que viva contigo tomando en cuenta las circunstancias?

.— Esto fue un error—. Dijo Chocolove—. Siempre estoy al pendiente de ella y…

.— No me refiero solo a "Hoy"—. Dijo Horo—. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¡Deja de…!—. Horo hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse—. No sé lo que te propongas o si la escena que has armado te sea más cómoda, pero no me interesa… el hecho está en que dejes de esperar Chocolove.

.— ¿Esperar?

.— Por como yo lo veo, esperas a que toda tu "buena voluntad" sea algún día recompensada—. Dijo Horo—. Entiéndelo… no va a ser así, no con las circunstancias, Pilika jamás te perdonará lo que le hiciste a Tamao, no importa las justificaciones… ella no lo va a perdonar.

.— No serías capaz de decírselo—. Dijo Chocolove de pronto asustado, Horo no varió su gesto serio—. Herirías a Pilika… ¡No puedes…!

.— ¿Y crees que algún día no lo va a saber? ¿Qué todo quedará como un secreto para siempre?—. Dijo Horo—. Si Tamao no lo ha dicho es por consideración a ella, y si yo no hablo es por la condición de mi hermana y porque la misma Tamao me ha pedido no intervenir… pero ella lo sabrá Chocolove, no puedes vivir para siempre en la escena que montaste.

Chocolove se mantuvo impasible, aunque con un claro torbellino asomándose en sus pupilas, tomó aire casi temblando terminando por desviar la mirada y apretar los puños. Horo-Horo miró a su hermana unos segundos y luego guardó el móvil que tenía en la mano.

No había sido agradable decirle ese tipo de cosas a Chocolove, y no porque fueran los grandes amigos, sino porque aunque no le gustara, le debía el bienestar de Pilika los primeros meses, porque aunque no lo justificara, sabía que si Chocolove no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Tamao, quizá Pilika habría sufrido mucho más o habría perdido al niño.

Pero todo debía reordenarse… empezando del origen, o al menos creía eso firmemente, eso más la convicción de no volver a estar lejos de su hermana nunca más.

Suspiró cansado, lo mejor sería buscar a Tamao y a Ren, decirles que se quedaría y también ir por un café cargado, lo necesitaba, más por sus nervios que por el cansancio en sí.

.— Piensa en qué vas a decirle—. Dijo girando la cabeza antes de marcharse—. Solo te digo que el que ella se irá conmigo, no está en discusión.

Y dicho eso salió. En la habitación reinó el silencio de nuevo, apenas cortado por un constante _"Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum…"_ del monitor fetal.

El tiempo parecía estarse terminado para Chocolove.

"_Ella no te perdonará"_ había vaticinado Horo-Horo y su corazón se compungía de sólo pensarlo.

_En ese momento_, la confusión se había apoderado _de más de un corazón_ en la habitación 206 del hospital central _ese día_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Era asombrosa la capacidad de infiltrarse entre la gente sin levantar sospechas con el mínimo de esfuerzo.

Ok… salir del consultorio con mascarillas en la cara y caminar por los pasillos había resultado tremendamente fácil, lo que si estaba siendo bastante difícil desde que habían salido; para Tamao, era seguirle el paso a Ren, quien parecía tener toda la intención de salirse de su alcance a toda costa.

Sin darse cuenta se habían dirigido, en medio de su huida, al sector de hospitalización; y temiendo ser descubiertos, habían tomado rutas alternas que terminaron dejándolos (a la fuerza, luego de ser empujados dentro de un ascensor) en el tercer piso.

.— "_A veces olvido con quién estoy hablando_"—. Se dijo la joven mientras trataba de no perderlo de vista, apenas a unos pasos detrás de él; ¡En serio que caminaba rápido!

¿Cómo le había dicho su idea tan de frente?, sobrestimó a Ren creyendo que lo consideraría TAN buena idea como ella

.— ¡No tan rápido!

Él se detuvo a fuerza cuando ella le cogió de la chaqueta de médico que se había conseguido, los dos llevaban mascarillas, él parecía doctor y ella una paciente con influenza, en especial por las mejillas coloradas.

.— No camines tan lento—. Fue todo lo que contestó Ren volviendo a andar, Tamao frunció el ceño.

.— Pues tú no corras, se supone que no queremos llamar la atención—. Dijo ella, Ren desvió la mirada a la mano que sujetaba su brazo, arqueando luego la ceja en dirección a Tamao.

Ella automáticamente le soltó, un grupo de internos pasó por su lado, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Ren, creyéndolo un superior, y enviarle una curiosa mirada a la paciente que "retenía" con tal "confianza" a un médico de turno.

.— Eso es una falta de respeto, hay cierto trato entre el médico y la paciente ¿Te enteras?—. Dijo Ren, Tamao se sonrojó cruzándose de brazos.

.— Repítemelo cuando tengas tu título—. Farfulló ella.

.— Mejor camina, pueden darse cuenta de quiénes somos—. Dijo Ren.

.— ¿Sí?... ¿Antes o después de la operación, "doctor"?—. Soltó Tamao y avanzó sin dejarle lugar a réplicas.

Caminaron un poco más, esta vez Tamao se repetía mentalmente que echaba esfuerzos inútiles en Ren en esos momentos; era CLARO que había decidido evadir el tema de su "gran idea", porque SÍ lo era, era GRANDE, quizá tan grande como el orgullo y la terquedad de ese hombre.

.— Oh, por favor, lo último a lo que tienes derecho ahora es a estar enojada—. Dijo Ren rato después, estaban bajando las escaleras.

.— Buenos días, doctor—. Saludó una enfermera al paso, Ren contestó como pudo.

.— Tamao…—. Le llamó en cuanto ella se adelantó, Tamao volteó con gesto interrogativo.

.— ¿Me habla a mí doctor…? ¿_"Matshiro"_?—. Respondió haciendo ademán de leer la placa en la bata de médico antes de achinar los ojos y voltear a seguir su camino.

.— Deja de jugar—. Dijo él reteniéndola del brazo.

.— Olvida cierto _"trato entre médico y paciente"… "__**doctor**__"—_. Respondió Tamao imitándole—. Puede ser considerado una falta de respeto.

.— ¡Ya basta!—. Reclamó Ren tomándola de los brazos, aunque no con mucha fuerza, pero si lo suficiente como para que Tamao dejara de "jugar"

.— ¡Ren!—. Reclamó ella casi en un susurro, volteando a ver si alguien subía y luego si alguien bajaba las escaleras, él la soltó consciente también de ese peligro—. Será mejor irnos…

Aquello le tomó algo desprevenido, esperaba más bien que ella le reclamara algo; pero cuando menos se lo pensó ella ya estaba bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

.— Escucha, lo siento… me sacaste de mis casillas—. Dijo él alcanzándola, ya habían llegado al primer piso.

.— No—. Dijo ella tratando de ubicar la salida, "_Genial, ya veo la recepción_"—. Lo que yo hice fue darte una solución, únicamente eso.

.— No vuelvas con lo mismo—. Advirtió Ren, ninguno se detenía y ya algunas personas se extrañaban de ver a un médico detrás de una paciente, y si el doctor estaba fuera de sala o consulta ¿Por qué tenía mascarilla?, encima parecían estar discutiendo—. No va a suceder…

Tamao aceleró el paso y él la sujetó de nuevo impidiendo que se fuese.

.— Sabes que _**ES**_ una buena idea—. Refutó Tamao—. Todo se presta Ren, lo sabes y es exactamente el tipo de noticia que esperan esas personas.

.— Dije que no—. Respondió él tajantemente, ella suspiró de cansancio.

.— ¿Te importa?—. Dijo ella en voz baja refiriéndose al brazo que Ren se negaba a soltar hacía un rato—. Estamos llamando la atención…

Ren la soltó.

.— No deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación Tamao, lo que propones es… es impensable, fuera de toda discusión—.Argumentó él.

.— Ni siquiera me escuchaste en ese consultorio, no me dejaste explicar—. Dijo ella, Ren frunció el ceño—. Te limitaste a gritar y a decir que yo estaba "Loca", sólo con oír el nombre de tu familia.

Ren desvió la mirada molesto.

.— No quiero discutir esto—. Dijo Ren entercado.

.— Bien… _"no puedes"_ discutir esto que es diferente—. Rebatió ella, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

.— ¿Qué?

.— Eso, _no puedes_ discutir antes de escuchar… y obviamente no vas a escuchar ahora, así que hablaremos en casa—. Dijo Tamao resoplando molesta.

Ren se quedó perplejo unos segundos, parpadeó confundido otro tanto y cuando por fin hiló un par de frases coherentes, de pronto Tamao cambió el gesto de molestia, casi dando un brinquito en su sitio, y cuando menos lo esperó, prácticamente ella corrió rumbo a las máquinas expendedoras del primer piso.

Pronto supo por qué, Tamao había reconocido a Horokeu, que se hallaba golpeando la máquina de café con un puño, mientras reclamaba haber "pedido café sin azúcar", obteniendo uno al contrario.

.— Lo siento, debí llamar, pero qué bueno que los encuentro—. Dijo Horo en cuanto los reconoció.

.— ¿Y Pilika?

.— El médico prefiere que se quede en observación, yo me quedaré con ella, precisamente salí a ver si los encontraba y avisarles—. Dijo Horo y prestó atención a los atuendos de sus amigos—. Ahm… ¿Por qué las mascaritas?

.— Camuflaje… te cuento luego—. Dijo Tamao—. Pero ella ya está mejor ¿Cierto?

.— Sí… le conectaron un monitor fetal, quizá solo sea cuestión de descanso… yo quiero estar aquí y saber qué le sucedió—. Dijo Horo, entonces se dirigió a Ren—. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste… a los dos, sé que es complicado que estén aquí

.— No digas eso—. Dijo Tamao con voz dulce acariciando su brazo fraternalmente—. No están solos ni tú ni Pilika.

Horo le sonrió con confianza y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

.— Además Tamao adora camuflarse—. Añadió Ren tratando de disimular su molestia por la cercanía de los dos amigos.

.— Bueno a no ser por las mascarillas, me habría sido más difícil reconocerlos—. Dijo Horo—. Excepto a ti Tamao, al menos para mí tu cabello te delata—. Añadió él acariciando la cabeza de Tamao, Ren desvió la mirada.

.— Como ella dice, no tienes que agradecer la ayuda… avísame si tu hermana o tú necesitan algo mientras estén aquí—. Intervino Ren colocándose a un lado de Tamao alejándola de Horokeu—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que el doctor "_Matshiro_" extrañe su bata.

A Tamao le extrañó la repentina fuerza que Ren ejerció en su brazo al tomarlo, sin embargo disimuló ante Horo.

.— No te preocupes Tamao, Pilika estará bien y ya podrás visitarla luego—. Dijo Horo—. Además ahora está dormida… yo… debo hablar contigo más tarde.

.— ¿Pasa algo?—. Preguntó Tamao, él negó con la cabeza.

.— Nada de momento… descuida, ve tranquila, nos veremos en "Paradise" en la noche—. Dijo Horo, Tamao sonrió insegura, pero terminó accediendo, mas no alcanzó a decir un "Hasta más tarde" cuando Ren dijo un corto "Nos vemos" y literalmente la arrastró con él fuera del hospital.

Horo suspiró al verlos marchar

.— No van a ningún lado con esa actitud, especialmente él—. Dijo Horo para sí mismo, luego se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, cerró los ojos con el café caliente en sus manos.

"_Vaya día"_

Mientras tanto, camino al estacionamiento Tamao trataba de descifrar por qué repentinamente Ren se estaba portando tan brusco con ella; de hecho no la había soltado para nada y comenzaba a apretar demasiado; sin contar que habían andado casi a zancadas, con ella dando brinquitos de vez en cuando para evitar trastabillar.

Hasta que su actitud la cansó, Ren parecía querer asesinar a alguien con la mirada y estaba segura que ni cuenta se daba que estaba lastimándola.

.— ¡¿Te quieres detener?!—. Reclamó ella quitándose de su alcance, Ren pareció despertar, ella se frotaba la zona de su brazo que él había apretado demasiado—. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Ren no contestó de momento, se sentía mal, algo le atacaba desde dentro y le hacía ponerse furioso, pero lo peor era que dirigía su enfado hacia Horokeu, ¡Sin siquiera tener una buena razón y mucho menos una justificación!, porque, en primer lugar Horo no había hecho nada y en segundo lugar él no había aclarado su situación.

De lo único que era consciente era de haber querido repentinamente que Horokeu desapareciera, poder gritarle, reclamarle, exigirle que se alejara de ella, después no pensó en otra cosa más que alejarlos.

.— Vamos a casa—. Fue todo lo que dijo, no quería dar explicaciones ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué se había enfurecido porque Horo le tomó la mano o le acarició la cabeza? ¡Era disparatado y ridículo!, se quitó entonces la bata y la mascarilla dejándolos sobre el primer auto que vio.

.— Ren ¿Qué te sucede?—. Insistió ella con cautela al verlo tan nervioso.

.— No me sucede nada—. Respondió él avanzando un par de autos más hasta dar con el suyo, Tamao le siguió.

.— No reaccionas así por "nada"—. Dijo ella cuando Ren ya había abierto su puerta, él la miró unos segundos, ceñudo… ¡Ancestros! ¡No quería mostrarse así con ella!

.— Déjalo Tamao, sube al auto—. La evadió y subió él mismo, Tamao se mostró contrariada, dubitativa antes de hacer lo mismo y abrochar su cinturón.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Tamao le vio meter la llave al contacto en ademán de encender el motor, sin embargo no había perdido un ápice de su tensión.

.— Q-Quizá deberíamos esperar—. Propuso con cierta timidez, él bufó molesto.

.— ¿A qué o a "quien" exactamente?—. Repreguntó él con más molestia de la que quiso expresar, Tamao se sobrecogió un poco—. Tu "amigo" ya dijo que se va a quedar.

.— ¿Horo-Horo? ¿Acaso sucedió algo con Horo-Horo?—. Preguntó ella.

.— Olvídalo Tamao.

.— Pero…

.— O quizá lo que quieres es quedarte con él—. Farfulló Ren más enojado aún por considerar la posibilidad, Tamao lució contrariada.

.— No es…

.— Bien, entonces no "tenemos" que esperar a nadie—. Dijo Ren encendiendo el motor.

.— ¡No lo dije por eso, no dije que debíamos esperar a alguien!—. Rebatió ella—. Es sólo que no…

.— ¡¿Qué?!

.— ¡No quiero que conduzcas en el estado en el que estás!—. Exclamó Tamao enfrentándolo, Ren se contuvo—. No entiendo por qué estás así… ¿Qué pasó?, de pronto pareces tan furioso que… me asustas.

Ren desvió la mirada, el enojo no se iba, pero se sumaba a ello la culpa, la sensación de estar equivocándose, de estar metiendo la pata a consciencia y encima no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

.— Quizá…h-han sido muchas cosas en el día…—. Comenzó Tamao con la vista al frente, la tensión aún se respiraba, y ella no iba a arriesgarse a repetir la escena del otro día en su crisis nerviosa porque Ren condujera enfadado.

Entonces quitó su cinturón de seguridad, ahora ella estaba nerviosa.

.— Esperaré afuera…—. Dijo casi atropelladamente impulsándose a abrir la puerta.

Y él tomó su mano impidiéndoselo.

.— Lo siento—. Dijo apenado Ren, ella se mantuvo en silencio, quería preguntar, pero temía que se enfadara más si lo hacía. Entonces se quedó allí, con una mano sujeta por él y la otra puesta en el manubrio de la puerta—. Tamao… ¿Te hice…? ¿Te hice daño?

Ella respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza, y sí… de hecho sí le dolía el agarre anterior de Ren, pero no era insoportable, ya no quería machacarlo más con eso.

.— ¿Qué pasó?—. Se animó a preguntar ella.

.— No preguntes—. Dijo él soltándole la mano, ella giró el cuerpo en su dirección.

.— No puedo solo ignorarlo, me preocupas—. Dijo Tamao honestamente, él no contestó.

¿Y cómo decirle que acababa de hacer una bochornosa escena de celos?, pensaba Ren, ¿Explicarle que estaba tan celoso que no soportaba su cercanía ni siquiera con Horokeu y que encima lo acababa de descubrir?, ya era demasiado.

Entonces escuchó una especie de murmullo, giró el rostro y… vio lo último que le faltaba.

.— No hagas eso—. Pidió él bajando la guardia, ella le giró el rostro, la vio limpiarse el rostro con sus manos, Ren apretó el puño una última vez antes de ceder—. Por favor no... no llores… no llores…

Ella le miró apenas y asintió tratando de restarle importancia, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera se sentía triste o herida… asumía que era la tensión del día haciéndose notar con ese "pequeño incidente", lo que la impedía de contener un sollozo.

.— Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor no llores… por favor Tamao—.Le dijo sinceramente, Tamao respiró hondo un par de veces y asintió.

.— Lo siento—. Dijo ella, Ren le limpió el rostro con un par de dedos—. Estoy bien, lo prometo… solo… creo que en serio han sido muchas cosas.

.— Lo sé—. Respondió Ren y entonces la atrajo hacia él sin previo aviso, ella contuvo el aliento inevitablemente al verse contra su pecho, los ojos los tenía abiertos e incapaces de parpadear—. Lo sé…

Tamao olvidó por qué estaba confusa, de hecho, no podía pensar en nada coherente en esos momentos, Ren por su parte había pensado que, como ella decía, "habían sido muchas emociones" por esa mañana, emociones que para ella debía ser difícil sobrellevar, para que encima tuviera que cargar con sus celos, sin siquiera conocer todo el remolino de sentimientos que había despertado en él.

Después de todo, ella solo quería ayudar.

.— Ejem…—. Carraspeó Tamao cuando sintió que sus mejillas le iban a explotar del sonrojo, sin embargo Ren pareció o fingió no darse cuenta.

Ella mantenía las manos juntas en su vientre, quizá conteniéndolo, quizá auto exigiéndose a sí misma reserva, puesto que las apretaba con fuerza, para no liberarlas y abrazarle también, como su desbocado corazón le estaba exigiendo que hiciera.

Y entonces recordó lo que él había dicho apenas hace unos minutos… _"Haré lo que quieras"_

Ok… eso podía ser un arma poderosa, no la menos ruin, pues se estaría aprovechando de su "renovado" comportamiento con ella, para indirectamente obligarle a hacer lo que Ren había dicho "No querer" hacer.

Pero al menos debía intentarlo.

"_Ancestros… háganle entender"_, rogó respirando profundo una vez más.

.— ¿Podrías escuchar lo que no quisiste oír en el consultorio?—. Dijo ella esforzándose por no titubear, escuchó instantáneamente una especie de queja ronca desde el pecho de Ren, que estaba segura había querido ser una muy AUDIBLE queja.

Entonces se enderezó un poco de la posición contra Ren, y se animó a mirarle a los ojos, de nuevo veía en él esa expresión malhumorada.

.— ¿No te vas a rendir, verdad?—. Preguntó él, ella casi le miró apenada, en serio no se sentía muy bien por estarle chantajeando emocionalmente, él terminó suspirando—. Con una condición… no espera, mejor que sean dos.

.— ¿Sólo por escuchar?—. Refutó Tamao algo temerosa de aceptar ese trato, en primera, porque últimamente no sabía qué esperar de él.

.— Solo por escuchar—. Confirmó Ren entonces checó su reloj de pulsera—. Y la oferta expira en 3…2…

.— ¡Está bien!—. Aceptó ella, sorprendentemente él sonrió, aprestándose a encender de nuevo el motor—. Pero primero me vas a escuchar y luego ya podrás hacer valer tus condiciones.

.— ¿Qué clase de trato es ese?—. Dijo él comenzando a retroceder.

.— El mío—. Respondió ella, él bufó

.— Bien… nada me obliga a aceptar tu "genial" idea—. Contestó él con aire triunfante, Tamao se cruzó de brazos frustrada.

.— No te predispongas ¿Quieres?—. Le pidió—. En verdad ES una genial idea, ni siquiera tú vas a poder negarlo.

.— Permíteme dudarlo…—. Dijo él dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital—. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa… habla.

.— En casa…—. Dijo ella.

.— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?—. Preguntó él.

.— Tu pie en el acelerador—. Respondió ella entre directa y sarcástica—. Hablaré en la seguridad de casa…

.— Vamos, no voy a correr—. Aseguró él adentrándose entre los demás autos, ella se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

.— Prefiero no arriesgarme—. Dijo ella.

.— Bien… —. Se resignó él—. En ese caso ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, ya es algo tarde y no desayunaste por completo.

.— ¿Estás tratando de retrasar la charla?—. Dijo ella segundos después, él le miró algo irónico aunque con una pequeña sonrisa de lado dibujada en su cara.

.— Estoy "tratando" de que te alimentes, aún con todos los problemas, a ti parece que se te olvida que estás enferma—. Rebatió él dirigiendo la mirada a la pista justo antes de poder ver el sonrojo de la mujer.

.— Estoy bien—. Contestó ella desviando la mirada hacia su ventana.

.— ¿Piensas iniciar una huelga de hambre?—. Preguntó él, mientras dirigía el auto hacia algún restaurante—. Aún no he dicho que "no" a tu "genial" idea, así que ¿Podrías al menos esperar a que lo diga para iniciar tu protesta?

.— Bien…—. Farfulló ella—. Pero que no sea nada ostentoso.

Él rió por lo bajo.

.— Parece que te estuviera ofreciendo ir a picar canteras, y no a almorzar—. Dijo él a son de broma, Tamao por poco y hacía un puchero—. Rezongas como una niña de cinco años.

.— ¡Yo no estoy rezongando!—. Se quejó ella.

.— Y **gritas** como una niña de cinco años—. Agregó él solo para molestarla.

.— ¡NO ESTOY…!—. Comenzó ella y se calló unos segundos enfurruñándose en su asiento—. No estoy gritando ¿Bien?

Él volvió a reír, casi con voz ronca; pero divertida.

.— Además, mira quién habla de rezongar—. Dijo ella.

.— Ya, no te molestes, solo estoy divirtiéndome a tu costa—. Respondió él.

.— Y a mí me parece TAN divertido—. Ironizó ella, él volvió a sonreír—. ¡Para ya…!—. Se quejó y le golpeó quedamente en el hombro, él contradictoriamente se volvió a reír—. ¡Ren!

.— Golpeándome no lograrás mi cooperación—. Dijo él.

.— ¡Eres desesperante!—. Se quejó Tamao, de pronto él la miró fingiéndose sorprendido—. ¿Ahora qué?

.— Nada…—. Dijo él en tono indiferente, y entonces volvió a sonreír, casi de manera traviesa—. Solo que me sorprende.

.— ¿Qué?, ¿Tu capacidad de sacarme de quicio?—. Ironizó ella sin poder contenerse, él lejos de ofenderse le miró de reojo.

.— No… que el enojo no te quita lo bonita—. Contestó él con simpleza, regodeándose interiormente porque ella se quedara sin habla unos momentos.

No quiso pensar en nada más después, ni siquiera en la idea de ella; porque muy en el fondo sabía que si realmente era buena, ella le chantajearía emocionalmente para obtener su aceptación, y él no estaba demasiado seguro de poder rechazarla si llegara a darse el caso… por otro lado, su ego masculino le brindaba la imagen de un tablero de anotaciones, en la que su lado ganaba algunos puntos sobre los de Hao.

Por lo pronto ya le había "quitado" a Tamao ese día… quizá no todo estaba perdido.

.— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?—. Ironizó Ren, Tamao se sonrojó y le giró el rostro abochornada.

.— Cállate y conduce… tengo hambre—. Respondió ella renegando consigo misma por sentir tan caliente la cara. _"¡Rayos! ¡Debo parecer farol de carnaval!"_

.— Ja…—. Se rió él—. Cállate tú…

Ella volteó a verle con la boca fruncida, Ren le miró de soslayo arqueándole una ceja sin dejar de sonreír; parecía decirle _"Hablando de niños de cinco años ¿No?"_, Tamao se esforzó por mirarle molesta; pero el músculo de sus labios la traicionó y terminó mirando al frente, dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

.— Te _detesto…_—. Farfulló Tamao, Ren elevó los ojos al cielo mientras doblaba una esquina.

.— Me _adoras_—. Contestó él muy pagado de sí mismo.

Y dos segundos después ella comenzó a reírse, cubría su boca tratando de callarse sin resultado positivo luego él se unió; ambos riéndose de sí mismos.

.— Te haré pagar con la cuenta del restaurant… lo juro—. Prometió ella entre risas.

.— Seguro…—. Dijo él.

Paulatinamente, el estrés iba quedando bajo las ruedas del auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.— A…VER, esperen… si he entendido bien…

¿Alguien había oído el dicho "Si no puedes vencerles, úneteles"?, bueno, era precisamente lo que había hecho Manta luego de la terminante aclaración de Anna; claro, luego de sobrepasado el shock, entonces se habían trasladado a la real oficina de recursos humanos para que nadie sospechara, Ayumi había traído café y desde hacía una hora se hallaban los tres… "poniéndose al día".

.— Tú eres la dueña de este lugar…—. Dijo Manta señalando a Anna quien apenas le arqueó una ceja en respuesta, luego se dirigió a Ayumi—. Tú su asistente loca…

.— ¡Óigame!—. Se quejó Ayumi.

.— Por decir lo menos, ¡Técnicamente me secuestró!—. Dijo Manta.

.— ¿No habíamos dejado las agresiones?—. Intervino Anna dándole luego un sorbo a su café y mirar su reloj de pulsera.

.— Lo siento…—. Dijeron los otros dos.

.— Prosiguiendo—. Dijo Manta—. De "todo" lo que me contaron… Yoh es ahora el fotógrafo estrella de esta compañía…

.— Correcto…—. Comentó Ayumi.

.— y… además de novio suyo—. Agregó Manta, Anna asintió—. Lo que aquí no cuadra, es ¿Por qué tenían que secuestrarme?

.— Eso es un poco más largo de contar—. Dijo Ayumi.

.— Así no terminaremos nunca—. Dijo Manta.

.— Exactamente, así que primero tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas de Yoh—. Dijo Anna—. ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que eres en verdad su amigo?

.— ¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de que eres en verdad su novia?—. Contra atacó Manta—. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones Señorita Anna… así que nos queda: sentarnos aquí a esperar que por designio divino lleguemos a compatibilizar… o podemos confiar y evitarnos muchas horas de por medio.

Anna le miró fríamente, casi analizándolo, sabía cómo eran las personas con sólo mirarlas, aquél hombre pequeño, era ciertamente instruido, ingenioso a la hora de contestar, aunque ciertamente bastante susceptible a quedarse en breves estados de shock cuando oía cosas como "Soy la novia de Yoh".

.— Así que… ¿Confiamos?—. Repuso Manta, Anna le miró enfadada, francamente no le gustaba que otra persona mandara más que ella; quizá con excepción de Yoh.

"_Ok… tampoco tengo que contarle absolutamente de golpe, solo una parte, ir tentándole a ver si realmente es quien dice ser",_ pensó Anna de momento y serenó sus gestos terminando por asentir.

.— Muy bien… muy bien—. Dijo ella—. ¿Cuándo conoció a Yoh?

.— Un segundo ¿Por qué inicia usted con las preguntas?

.— ¿Quiere que "confiemos" o no?—. Refutó Anna, y Manta elevó las manos en señal de "rendición".

.— Cuando éramos niños…—. Dijo Manta.

.— Entonces conoció a sus padres—. Dijo Anna, Manta frunció el ceño.

.— Eh… pregunta por pregunta…—. Dijo el hombre, Anna entornó los ojos.

.— BIEN…—. Farfulló la rubia—. Rápido, llevo prisa.

_.— "¡Qué carácter!"—. _Pensó Manta—. Bien, quiero que se ría…

.— ¿Perdón?—. Contestó Anna algo contrariada.

.— Eso, que se ría… pero como lo hace Yoh, si lo conoce y más si es su novia sabrá ese "pequeño detalle"—. Dijo Manta, Anna frunció el ceño.

.— ¿Me ha visto con cara de comediante acaso?—. Preguntó Anna ofendida—. ¡No tengo por qué…!

.— Entonces no lo sabe…—. Dijo Manta poniéndose de pie.

.— ¡Señorita Anna, por lo que más quiera, que nadie más que nosotros la estamos viendo!—. Pidió Ayumi, llevada por la desesperación que nacía en su pecho por una posible "denuncia" por parte de Manta.

.— ¿No dijo que "confiaríamos?—. Resaltó Anna dirigiéndose al hombre.

.— Oh… claro, y "confiaremos", pero yo después de oír lo que he pedido, nunca le contaría nada de la vida de mi mejor amigo así porque sí a una perfecta extraña—. Aclaró Manta.

Anna casi tembló de furia, apretó las manos en puño y en su mente, imaginó que cogía a ese "pequeñito" de la cabezota que tenía y acto seguido lo lanzaba en caída libre desde el piso más alto de Kyo's Management.

Terminó suspirando.

.— Escucho UNA sola risa de cualquiera de los dos y me las pagarán caro—. Advirtió Anna.

Luego tomó aire… "Sí, definitivamente estoy enamorada", se dijo a sí misma… solo enamorada podría estar a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

.— Estoy esperando…—. Se animó a decir Manta recibiendo por respuesta una mirada terriblemente asesina.

.—¡Una palabra más "Pequeñito" y convertiré esa gran cabeza tuya en un llavero ¿Entendido?!—. Respondió ella de manera tan cortante y dura que Manta volvió a temer por su integridad física…

¿En serio su amigo estaría de novio con una loca psicópata como esa?

.— Su risa es como…—. Comenzó ella y suspiró en señal de rendición—. "Jijijijijiji"

Rotundo silencio.

Rostros diversos en los tres personajes, una abochornada, dos sorprendidas hasta la médula pero por motivos diferentes. Obviamente la abochornada era Anna.

Ayumi tenía la mirada abierta de par en par… _"Oh… la Señorita Anna sí que ama al joven Yoh… ¡Se ve tan mona!"_

Mientras que Manta tenía además la boca ligeramente abierta… _"¡Pero qué mala es imitando a Yoh…! aunque definitivamente esa es su risita…"_

.— Ok… estás en tu derecho de pedirme lo que quieras para probar que soy amigo de Yoh—. Dijo Manta como única respuesta.

Anna bufó arrogantemente.

.— No hace falta—. Murmuró muy a pesar suyo, después de todo había comprobado la amistad del "pequeñito" por su novio al atreverse a ponerla a prueba y condicionar a ello su colaboración—. Ahora responde… ¿Conoces a sus padres?

.— ¿No te lo ha dicho él?—. Preguntó Manta y encontró de vuelta conque los ojos de Anna habían sido suplantados por dos furiosas llamas de fuego—. Bueno ya… ya… me refería a que es algo muy íntimo y bueno…

.— ¡Solo responde!

.— Solo conocí a su padre, tengo entendido que la madre de Yoh murió, él… no la conoció nunca—.Dijo Manta—. ¿Por qué no me dejaron ver a Yoh?

.— Si te refieres al secuestro, es exclusivamente idea de Ayumi, no tuve nada que ver en eso.

.— Y de nuevo… lo lamento mucho, joven Manta—. Se disculpó Ayumi.

.— Bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre del padre de Yoh?—. Siguió Anna haciendo un breve gesto con los ojos que hizo que Ayumi sacara de su bolsillo unas notitas y lapicera.

Manta le enarcó una ceja, "¿En serio?" parecía preguntar, y Anna enarcó la suya, "¡SOLO RESPONDA!" pareció responder. Manta bufó en rendición.

.— Hiroki… Hiroki Miyajima, nuevamente, un dato que ya debería conocer siendo quien es—. Dijo Manta, Ayumi tomaba nota.

.— Yoh no habla de su pasado, puede decirse que es lo único que logra ponerlo de mal humor—. Dijo Anna.

.— Me imagino por qué—. Dijo Manta recordando los días previos a que Yoh desapareciera.

.— ¿Qué quiere decir?—. Preguntó Anna notando aquél tono de voz amargo que había empleado Manta.

.— Antes responda, ¿En verdad no sabe nada…? es decir… ¿Nada de "nada" sobre el pasado de Yoh?—. Preguntó Manta.

.— ¿Estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si supiera?—. Repuso Anna.

.— Ok, punto para usted—. Comentó Manta, Anna se cruzó de brazos en señal de esperar aún una respuesta—. Bien, no pensé que aún le afectara a Yoh, pero supongo que el tema de su padre es más difícil de olvidar.

Comenzó entonces un breve relato sobre sus propias percepciones de la relación de Yoh y Hiroki, de cómo era de extraña, empezando por aquella insana "posesión" o sentido del mismo que parecía tener Hiroki sobre Yoh, según tuvo entendido Yoh no fue a la escuela durante sus primeros años; pero que cuando fue, tenía un nivel aceptable en leer y escribir y especialmente en cuestión de matemáticas o álgebra, por lo que supuso que había recibido educación en casa. Le contó también que alguna vez Yoh le comentó que un asistente social tuvo que intervenir para que su padre lo dejara ir a la escuela y que con el paso del tiempo el propio Yoh se salía una hora antes de clase sólo para ir a caminar sin rumbo antes de regresar a casa.

.— Snif… ¡Pobrecito del joven Yoh!—. Sollozó Ayumi, Anna apenas hizo una mueca, aunque sí sabía ahora a ciencia cierta por qué Yoh era tan esquivo con el tema.

.— El señor Hiroki nunca fue el padre modelo, no recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna reunión de padres, más bien se la pasaba en su casa, era bastante huraño, Yoh siempre quiso salir de la ciudad, especialmente cuando en secreto participaba en concursos locales de fotografía y los ganaba, obviamente el señor Miyajima nunca lo supo hasta que… Yoh le comentó su idea de viajar y hacerse una forma de vida lejos de casa…

Ayumi ya secaba sus ojos con una toallita desechable.

.— Miyajima explotó, rompió su cámara fotográfica y lo encerró… técnicamente Yoh tuvo que escapar, yo le ayudé para su primer viaje… después no lo volví a ver—. Dijo Manta agachando la mirada.

.— ¿Y qué sucedió con ese hombre?... con Hiroki Miyajima…— Siguió Anna, Manta obvió el tema de "pregunta por pregunta".

.— Es precisamente lo que me llevó a buscar a Yoh, bueno, en parte—. Dijo Manta—. Un día Miyajima desapareció de la ciudad, lo noté cuando pasaba por ahí y noté que cortaban el servicio de luz por atraso en las cuentas, cuando pregunté me dijeron que debía 2 meses, me pareció extraño porque si algo sabía de ese hombre, era que nunca dejaba de pagar una cuenta a tiempo.

.— ¿Desapareció?—. Dijo Anna—. Pero…

.— De hecho yo lo vi unas semanas antes de eso, sacaba un baúl de casa y lo dejaba junto al basurero, me dijo que podía "quemarlo", que no le importaba, yo siempre pensé que el señor Miyajima estaba algo loco, no le tomé importancia, me quedé con el baúl pensando que podía ser de Yoh… lo he traído conmigo desde entonces, llevo casi medio país buscándolo.

.— Oh Joven Manta, es usted muy noble—. Dijo Ayumi.

.— Bien, esa es mi historia… ahora, espero oír la suya—. Dijo Manta a la mánager, ella enarcó una ceja—. Y no me refiero a los detalles amorosos, ¿Por qué está tan interesada el pasado de Yoh? ¿Teme algún mal antecedente o algo?

.— ¿Conoce…?—. Titubeó Anna esforzándose por dejar de hacerlo—. ¿Conoce si Yoh tiene más familia aparte de su padre?

.— Tendrá que responder, señorita—. Advirtió Manta—. Y no, Yoh no tiene más familia aparte de su padre.

.— ¿Ni hermanos o primos?

.— No…

.— ¿Y qué hay de su madre, cómo se llamaba?—. Dijo Anna de pronto muy ansiosa.

.— Nunca la conocí, ya se lo dije, Yoh tampoco y para colmo si he de añadir, Hiroki Miyajima nunca le dijo ni siquiera el nombre de su madre.

.— ¡Oh cielos, ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel?!—. Sollozó Ayumi

.— Ayumi ¿Quieres dejar de gimotear?—. Refunfuñó Anna, aunque no fue capaz de disimular su propia turbación.

.— ¡Lo siento!—. Se disculpó la asistente.

.—Trae el portafolio—. Indicó Anna de pronto.

.—¿E-El portafolio…?—. Titubeó Ayumi.

.— ¡Sí Ayumi! ¡Sí! ¡El portafolio que armaste con tu investigación de Yoh! ¡Tráelo YA!—. Explotó Anna, Ayumi salió más que volando de la oficina rumbo a cumplir la indicación.

Anna respiró profundo y antes que Manta pudiera decir una palabra, habló ella.

.— Cuando conocí a Yoh, lo… lo confundí con otra persona, creo que en eso se resume el por qué estamos hablando exactamente… él no sabe que he investigado, no sabe nada, me ha prohibido tratar de averiguar… ahora tengo un panorama un poco más claro por lo que me ha dicho usted…

.— ¿Por qué siento que está a punto de decirme algo que no quiere decir…?—. Intuyó Manta.

.— Porque es precisamente lo que sucede—. Dijo Anna—. Cuando Ayumi traiga el portafolio, podrá comprobar lo que diré.

Manta se enderezó en el asiento colocando todos sus sentidos en ponerle atención a la rubia, ella a su vez le miró directamente a los ojos.

.— No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero antes de conocer a Yoh, yo conocía ya a… a una persona que es idéntico a él—. Dijo Anna lo más precisa que pudo, Manta se quedó en la misma posición.

.— A-ja… —. Musitó él.

.— No me cree ¿No es así?

.— Francamente, no—. Dijo el muchacho—. Ya le dije que Yoh no tiene más familia, y eso de que haya alguien que se le parezca… bueno, existen muchas personas en el mundo que se "Parecen".

.—¡Es que no se trata de un simple parecido o rasgos en común!—. Refutó Anna, Manta saltó en el asiento a causa de su tono enérgico—. Son idénticos… casi como dos gotas de agua ¿No me entiende?

.— Exacto, usted lo ha dicho "Casi", existen pocos casos en los que dos personas pueden ser idénticas, señorita Anna y créame que…

.— Va a tener que verlo entonces.

.— Estoy tratando de comprender que mi secuestro se debe a que no quería que Yoh se entere que estaba investigando su pasado, que asumo tiene que ver con que su asistente loca se entrevistara conmigo primero…

.— Nunca le dije que lo secuestrara…

.— Bien, le creo, pero ahora me dice que todo se debió a que según usted, existe una persona igual a mi amigo Yoh.

.— La hay, su nombre es Hao Asakura—. Confesó Anna, Manta lució contrariado, aquella mujer hablaba con tanta seguridad, que francamente comenzaba a creer que le decía la verdad sobre esa persona—. La verá cuando Ayumi traiga ese portafolio.

.— Hao Asakura ¿eh?—. Repitió Manta poniéndose de pie.

.— ¿Adónde cree que va?

Por mi mochila—. Dijo él cogiendo dicho objeto del escritorio —. Yo francamente quiero ver a Yoh YA… he esperado mucho y su asistente loca puede demorar más.

Entonces sacó su laptop, Anna no comprendió hasta que lo vio escribir en el teclado luego de conectarse a la señal wi-fi de la compañía.

.— Hao Asakura, veamos… en imágenes—. Decía Manta mientras tecleaba.

.— Búscalo directamente y no en páginas sociales, es después de todo, una persona importante—. Dijo Anna. Él asintió.

.— Es una ayuda genial la conexión a internet ¿No?—. Comentó, Anna mientras se acomodaba a ver la reacción del "pequeñín"—. Uno puede obtener información en cuestión de segundos, además de muchas imágenes actuales de…

Y calló rotundamente a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par y recorrían todas las imágenes que le había proporcionado el buscador.

Con cabello más crecido, ropa evidentemente muy cara y de ejecutivo se hallaba la persona que él conocía hasta ese entonces como Yoh Miyajima. Solo que en texto que acompañaba las imágenes, decía "Hao Asakura"

.— N-No… no puede ser…—. Musitó demasiado confundido.

.— Hao Asakura es hijo de un importante presidente de compañías variadas en Japón y parte del exterior, actualmente se maneja en nuestro país, aunque hace tratos con extranjeros a la vez, tiene la misma edad que Yoh, solo que a diferencia suya, Hao es experto en negocios internacionales, con bastante reconocimiento en su rama, es un inversionista nato…—. Dijo Anna como si estuviera leyendo una corta biografía—. Lo que aquí no cuadra es que él proviene de la capital, Yoh de provincia, y aunque tienen la misma edad y como ve, son IDÉNTICOS… ambos son hijos únicos.

.— N-No sé qué decirle… es… es asombroso el parecido, son… son iguales—. Titubeó Manta—. No puede haber tanta coincidencia… es, es decir… he escuchado eso de que hay personas idénticas en el mundo, pero ¿A ese extremo?, si le cortan el cabello al tal Asakura, serían realmente dos gotas de agua.

.— Es por eso que no podíamos dejar que Yoh supiera de nuestra investigación—. Dijo Anna.

.— ¿No se lo ha dicho? ¡Pero…! ¡Pero esto es demasiado grande!—. Dijo Manta—. No puede callarse algo así, y encima dice que usted conoce a ese otro sujeto…

.— ¿Y qué pretende que haga?, debí decirle a Yoh que existía alguien igual a él desde el primer día en que lo vi… pero no lo hice, y poco a poco todo se ha ido complicando—. Refutó Anna desviando la mirada de la de él—. Además…

.— ¿Además qué?

.— Que pienso igual que usted en decir que es "demasiada coincidencia"—. Dijo Anna—. Hasta he llegado a pensar que podrían ser… familia.

.— ¿Se refiere a gemelos?—.Refutó Manta, Anna asintió—. ¡Es impensable! ¿No lo dijo usted misma? ¡Ambos son hijos únicos!

.— ¿Y si no lo son? En todo el pasado de Yoh hay algo turbio, y cualquier acceso a la historia familiar de Hao Asakura está protegido más que si fuera secreto de Estado—. Dijo Anna—. De cualquier forma Yoh no me perdonará haber callado… al menos puedo darle la certeza de que Asakura sea algo suyo o no cuando lo sepa, incluso si él no vuelve a hablarme más.

.— ¿Qué dice? Yoh no es así… Yoh va a entender, él…—. Intentó rebatir Manta.

.— Yoh no perdona la mentira, y desde que lo sé, he vivido mintiéndole al respecto—. Argumentó Anna—. Solo necesito tiempo para certificar mis dudas y entonces hablaré con él, y ahora que sabe la verdad, necesito su ayuda, necesito que no diga nada a Yoh… no puede saber que nos hemos conocido ni que hemos tenido esta conversación, necesito pedirle que finja que lo ha encontrado por casualidad.

.— ¿eh? Un segundo, no puedo hacerle eso—. Dijo Manta—. No…

.— ¡Tiene que hacerlo!—. Exclamó Anna—… Por favor… solo necesito tiempo… nada más un poco de tiempo.

.— No entiendo por qué tiene que ser como dice, si usted le explica las cosas a Yoh como me las ha explicado a mí, él va a entender—. Dijo Manta.

.— Es posible… quizá, pero no puedo darle una noticia así sin pruebas que lo certifiquen—. Dijo Anna—. Hay muchas otras circunstancias que se han entremezclado con esto, no puedo explicarlas, pero se resumen en que he ocultado cosas de Yoh… puede entender como dice, quizá lo haga… pero no va a perdonarme.

.— Oiga, oiga…—. Dijo Manta al ver la coraza de aquella mujer caer frente a él—. No va a pasar nada malo… ok, obviamente le va a chocar, pero…

.— Solo prometa que no le dirá… entienda una cosa—. Dijo ella—. Si en efecto Hao Asakura e Yoh Miyajima están emparentados, eso significará que uno de los dos es también un Asakura, o un Miyajima, que no crecieron juntos por circunstancias turbias y que los que conocen o conocieron como "Padres" no lo son…

Manta comenzaba a perder su confianza en eso de que _"Todo saldría bien"._

.— Eso es lo que le revelaré a Yoh y lo voy a lastimar— Continuó Anna—. Puede que entienda mis motivos, pero no va a perdonarme el que supiera todo esto y no se lo dijera… y es más, ¡Que tratara de ocultarlo del mundo para que el mundo no me lo quitase a mí!... por eso… por favor, señor Oyamada… "Manta"… ayúdeme.

Manta bajó la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros y suplicantes, levemente sonrojado pues Anna se había acercado a él para hacerle ese pedido. Ciertamente la mujer era hermosa, una hermosa mujer que amaba a su mejor amigo, y que hasta donde él entendía, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él si en determinado caso no la perdonaba, con tal de clarificar ese extraño parentesco entre Asakura y él.

.— Bien… está bien—. Terminó diciendo, Anna casi se estremeció de alivio—. Pero no será por mucho tiempo.

.— ¿Me va a condicionar?—. Dijo ella recobrando su postura fría.

.— No, "Anna"—. Dijo Manta poniéndose de pie—. La voy a ayudar, pero no siendo cómplice y un simple espectador… voy a ayudar en la investigación, y créame… si esa información de Hao Asakura existe y está tan protegida… la voy a averiguar.

Anna inevitablemente terminó con la boca semiabierta, entonces el "pequeñín" avanzó hacia la salida.

.— Ahora si no es molestia… quiero ver a mi amigo Yoh—. Dijo Manta.

Yoh mientras tanto se había quedado revisando su cámara y checando si sus lentes necesitaban limpieza, preguntándose a menudo por qué Anna demoraba tanto en regresar. Se había asomado ya unas tres veces por la puerta, notando que tampoco Ayumi había regresado.

Esperaba que no tuvieran problemas.

De vuelta en la oficina, aburrido como estaba se puso a curiosear entre las cosas de Anna, con cuidado de dejar cada cosa en su lugar, había solo un cajón con llave, e incluso decomisó una cajetilla de cigarro oculta en un espacio falso del escritorio, comprobó con satisfacción que aún tenía su cinto de seguridad, por lo que concluyó que Anna ni lo había abierto y que lo más probable era que se había olvidado de su existencia.

.— No tienes lugar aquí—. Le dijo a la cajetilla, arrojándola después a la basura.

Se hallaba pensando en nada en especial cuando el teléfono fijo de la oficina sonó un par de veces, tras los cuales escuchó la voz de Ayumi… dirigiéndose a él.

.— ¿Joven Yoh?

Ok… eso era extraño.

.— Ayumi ¿Dónde está Anna?

.— Oh… se ha quedado supervisando algunos detalles en Recursos Humanos, ya sabe, prefiere cerciorarse que no hayan errores—. Dijo Ayumi—. Joven Yoh, lo buscan.

.— ¿Eh?... ¿A mí?, ¿Quién?—. Dijo Yoh por demás extrañado.

.— Bueno, dice que es amigo suyo… el señor Oyamada—. Dijo Ayumi fingiendo normalidad.

Yoh adentro tuvo una sensación contradictoria, sorpresa, shock si puede llamarse así, ansias…y también un naciente y fuerte temor por su pasado, la presencia de Manta ahí solo significaba que el pasado regresaría, y no podía evitar pensar que el que su amigo apareciera, tuviera algo que ver con la presencia de su padre en Okinawa.

.— ¿Le hago pasar?—. Preguntó Ayumi ante el mutismo de Yoh.

"¿Qué hago?", se decía Yoh, salir y llevarse a Manta de ahí levantaría sospechas, principalmente en Ayumi y tarde o temprano Anna lo sabría, de otro lado recibirlo en la oficina representaba el mismo riesgo si Anna regresaba.

"_ok, no es para tanto, no es una conspiración, es… es Manta ¡Manta mi amigo, por todos los cielos!", _se reprendió ordenándose a sí mismo el mantener la calma.

.— ¿Joven Yoh?

.— Sí… disculpa Ayumi… claro, por favor hazlo pasar—. Dijo Yoh al fin y respiró profundo.

Manta no demoró en entrar, los dos se quedaron viendo un largo rato, cada quien con una sonrisa en el rostro después de tantos años, Yoh aparentando ser el mismo chico tranquilo y sereno de siempre, Manta con una sensación de haber conseguido una gran meta y a la vez de no creer que estaban juntos de nuevo, Yoh entonces levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

.— ¡Hola!—. Dijo él, Manta ensanchó su sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

.— Ya estaba pensando que no ibas a recibirme—. Ironizó él.

.— Ah… eso, es… que no es mi oficina—. Dijo Yoh algo nervioso.

.— Si fuéramos niñas nos estaríamos abrazando ¿No?—. Contestó Manta.

.— Es posible… y dando saltos—. Agregó Yoh.

Se volvieron a mirar, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras.

.— No voy a saltar—. Aseguró Manta e Yoh hizo una mueca de conformidad antes de que ambos se dieran ese "abrazo de hombres", en el que entrecruzaban los brazos y acto seguido se golpeaban las espaldas a manera de saludo.

.— Alguien ha estado ejercitándose—. Murmuró Yoh cerrando los ojos por las palmadas.

.— Cállate, eres tú que sigues siendo igual de flaco—. Respondió Manta, ambos se separaron—. Oye, ¡¿Te atreviste a crecer más?!

.— ¿En serio?, jijijiji… no me he dado cuenta—. Rió su amigo, —. ¿Cómo has estado Manta?

.— ¿En resumen?—. Dijo Manta—. Buscándote por medio país, hombre… ¡Has sido imposible de hallar!

.— je…. Bueno… no he estado en un solo sitio mucho tiempo.

.— Lo sé…—. Dijo Manta—. De hecho, de no haber sido por un mail… jamás hubiera sabido que estabas aquí.

.— ¿Un mail?

.— Sí, tuve que colocar un aviso en red de "Se busca persona extraviada"….—. Dijo Manta—. Y al parecer funcionó… oye pero, ¿Cómo viniste a dar aquí?

.— Larga historia.

.— Bueno, tengo largo tiempo, ¿Sabes?—. Respondió Manta.

.— Sabes que quería desaparecer, disculpa que no llamara, solo… no quería que mi padre diera conmigo.

.— ¿Y creías que yo iba a decirle algo?—. Ironizó Manta.

.— No lo sé… quizá solo quise, olvidar mi pasado, lamento haberte incluido Manta…—. Respondió Yoh.

.— Tienes suerte de que sea tan insistente…—. Dijo Manta pasándolo a la broma y recuperando el buen ánimo de su amigo, luego echó un vistazo alrededor

.— Hace poco lo vi… a mi… padre.

.— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡¿Aquí?!—. Exclamó Manta realmente sorprendido.

.— Sí… bueno, no "aquí" precisamente, sino en una calle de comidas… por tres segundos creía que me había encontrado, pero al parecer tenía una pelea con alguien.

.— ¿Y qué hiciste?

.— Esconderme—. Dijo Yoh—. Lo sabes Manta… sabes lo que sucede entre nosotros y el por qué salí huyendo de casa.

.— Pero Yoh, él ya no puede obligarte a vivir con él, eres un adulto…—. Dijo Manta.

.— Es, algo… extraño de describir ¿Sabes?... a veces me siento responsable por él… quizá sea de tantas veces que me dijo que era mi deber permanecer con él para siempre, comencé a creerlo sin darme cuenta.

.— Él se fue de tu casa hace unos meses… de hecho dejó de pagar las cuentas y un buen día desapareció, nunca creí que… ¿Crees que te esté buscando?—. Preguntó Manta.

.— No lo sé… en realidad, espero que no… no ahora que he logrado establecerme… si me cambiaba de lugar antes era precisamente para que me perdieran el rastro… no sé cómo ha logrado acercarse tanto.

.— "¡_Y antes que YO, para colmo_!"—. Pensó Manta—. Yoh… no estarás pensando en irte de nuevo solo porque viste a tu padre…

.— Ya lo habría hecho el mismo día que lo vi—. Dijo Yoh—. Pero…

.— ¿Pero…?

.— No quiero irme… no ahora.

.— Completamente de acuerdo, ahora te veo bien, en una oficina bonita y…— Agregó Manta caminando hacia el escritorio.

.— Ya te dije que no es mía—. Dijo Yoh, Manta tomó el gafete de escritorio.

.— Me doy cuenta…, a menos que hayas decidido cambiarte el nombre… y el género—. Bromeó él—. "Anna Kyoyama"… Debe tenerte mucha confianza para dejarte aquí a tus anchas… pues ¿Qué haces para ella?, no me digas que dejaste la fotografía.

.— Para nada—. Dijo Yoh sentándose frente a su cámara, Manta se acercó—. ¿Lo ves?, de hecho mi trabajo ahora es la fotografía… y me pagan muy bien por ello.

.— Puedo imaginarlo, desde que entré a este edificio vi que todo es de primera—. Dijo Manta—. Qué bueno que puedas trabajar haciendo lo que te gusta Yoh…

.— Sí… no pensé jamás poder tener tanta suerte… encontrar a Anna fue…

.— ¿Anna?—. Repitió Manta, odiándose a sí mismo por tener que mentir—. ¿Tu jefa?

.— B-Bueno…

.— ¿Bueno…?

.— Ella es…

.— Un segundo… no me digas que es la "razón" por la que ya no quieres irte de…—. Iba a preguntar Manta cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Anna había decidido reaparecer.

.— Lo siento, me ha tomado más tiempo del…—. Dijo ella fingiendo no saber que Manta estaba ahí, Manta tembló inconscientemente al verla actuar tan natural, la rubia alterno la mirada en ambos— ¿Quién es usted?

.—Ehm… Manta Oyamada, señorita.

.— Oyamada, no recuerdo tener cita con ninguna persona con ese nombre, señor—. Dijo Anna, dura y recia como cuando negociaba.

.— Manta es mi amigo—. Intervino Yoh, los gestos de Anna se suavizaron.

.— ¿En verdad?—. Dijo ella, Yoh asintió—. Lo lamento, no acostumbro no saber quién está en mi oficina… Yoh…

Yoh le miró de lado, ella le hizo una señal con los ojos y carraspeó.

.— ¡Ah!, claro… Manta, ella es Anna Kyoyama—. Dijo Yoh, Manta hizo un gesto de saludo cordial hacia ella—. La oficina de hecho le pertenece a ella… es gerente general de Kyo's Management, mi jefa y…

Entonces tomó su mano, Manta comprobó la historia de Anna enseguida y se obligó a mostrarse sorprendido a sabiendas de lo que Yoh "revelaría"

.— …mi novia—. Concluyó su amigo, por fracciones de segundo Manta fue testigo de un gesto dulce en la expresión de Anna ante las palabras de Yoh.

.— Vaya… ¡vaya!—. Dijo Manta—. Yoh… b-bueno… yo… felicidades, es decir… no me lo esperaba, yo…

.— No conozco a los amigos de Yoh—. Dijo Anna ayudándole, Manta era pésimo tratando de mentir—. Me complace al fin conocer a uno.

.— El mejor…—. Añadió Yoh.

.— Oye, no exageres—. Dijo Manta—. Modestia aparte… Jejeje… es un gusto conocerla señorita Kyoyama.

.— Solo "Anna", por favor—. Dijo ella, Manta asintió—. Creo que los interrumpí ¿De qué hablaban?

.— De…—. Titubeó Yoh.

.— Del tiempo que llevo buscando a Yoh—. Agregó Manta—. Meses de hecho… el muy ingrato…

.— De eso, sí…—. Agregó Yoh—. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?—. Preguntó a Anna, desviando el tema, obviamente.

.— Abajo si no los vigilo pueden hacer desastres con el personal… preferí cerciorarme que no existieran más fallas, ya me conoces—. Dijo Anna—. Una cosa arrastra a otra al final… ya cambiemos de tema, se acerca la hora de almorzar, pero creo que demoraré otro tanto aquí…

.— En ese caso, creo que "secuestraré" a Yoh para la comida—. Dijo Manta, Yoh miró extrañado a ambos, de pronto Anna parecía muy amigable con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer. De un momento a otro, Manta ya estaba a su lado y Anna detrás de su escritorio.

.—Ve, me quedo tranquila ahora que no estás solo—. Dijo Anna en tono amable, "demasiado" para su gusto.

.— A-Aguarda…—. Dijo Yoh a su amigo y se dirigió al escritorio—. ¿Anna, estás bien?

.— Claro—. Dijo ella—. Bueno, enfadada por lo de recursos humanos, pero nada que no solucione un buen café… me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero… tengo que resolver algunos pendientes, ya sabes, rutina… ve con él, todo estará bien…

Ella le sonrió, Yoh se le quedó observando algunos segundos más, determinando luego que de cierta forma, era un poco más conveniente en ese momento para él que Anna se quedara, así podría hablar a plenitud con Manta y hacerse una idea que explicara la presencia de su padre en Okinawa, terminó accediendo y guardó su equipo fotográfico.

.— ¿Te llevo algo a casa?—. Preguntó con displicencia, Manta que por supuesto podía escuchar todo arqueó una ceja e inevitablemente Anna se sonrojó, pues había obviado el "pequeño" detalle de contarle al "pequeñín" que en ocasiones, de hecho vivía con Yoh.

.— Comeré algo aquí…

.— Solo hay emparedados—. Objetó él.

.— Bien, como quieras—. Dijo Anna mirándole de reojo—. Algo caliente me vendría bien.

.— Tendré tu sopa—. Prometió Yoh y antes que Anna pudiera decir algo a favor o en contra, él besó rápidamente su frente alejándose en el acto—. Nos vemos.

.— Hasta luego, Anna—. Se despidió Manta.

.— Hasta luego—. Respondió ella fingiendo que escribía algo en su computadora.

Cuando ellos se fueron ella soltó un gran suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el teclado, pidiendo al cielo que lo que fuera a sobrevenir, sucediera rápido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Ese mismo día, unas horas después en la autopista

.— Te pasaste y lo sabes—. Decía Ren por tercera vez, Tamao elevó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Era necesario todo esto?

.— ¿Qué?, solo es algo de comida extra—. Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

.— ¿Algo? ¡Llevamos comida para 3 personas!—. Dijo él.

.— Oh vamos, no es para tanto, además te dije que me las cobraría—. Respondió ella.

.— El problema no es el dinero—. Dijo él—. El problema es que insististe en llevarte cuanto dulce encontraste.

.— ¡Qué gruñón…! si sirve de algo es para "endulzarte" el carácter, deberías agradecérmelo—. Dijo ella.

.— ¿Y qué fue eso de irte al baño cada 3 minutos?—. Repuso Ren.

.— Una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer… ciertas cosas Ren, ¿Te las explico?—. Rió ella.

.— Deja de tomarme el pelo, siento que me estás ocultando algo Tamao…—. Dijo él.

.— ¿Yo?—. Dijo ella— Uhm, estamos en una hora perfecta para regresar a casa y tener esa "charla".

.—Mira tú qué casualidad, ahora sí quieres charlar—. Dijo él.

.— Vista al frente—. Indicó ella, Ren a regañadientes hizo caso—. Y sí, expondré mi idea y tú escucharás ¿Recuerdas?, tan simple como eso.

.— Y asumo que la sobrecarga de dulces es para intentar sobornarme—. Dijo Ren—. Te voy informando que la única glotona eres tú, sin contar al barril sin fondo de Usui.

.— No pienso sobornarte con dulces, si no quieres comer, más para mí—. Dijo ella riendo cortamente, Ren suspiró en señal de derrota.

.— Bien… espero no más sorpresas, en serio—. Dijo él.

.— No tienen nada de malo—. Repuso ella, Ren le miró cortamente y arqueó una ceja en señal de ironía—. OK, sí pueden ser desagradables… pero en este caso no tendrían nada de malo si las hubieran.

.— Ja… ¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber?—. Preguntó él sin dejar su tonito irónico, ella le sonrió sinceramente aprovechando que no la estaba mirando.

.— Bueno porque…—. Comenzó ella—. …yo no haría nunca algo que… pudiera herirte de alguna forma.

Inevitablemente él volteó, Tamao miraba al frente de manera serena, como si no hubiera dicho nada, en cambio él recordó en ese preciso momento, lo que Horokeu le había dicho el día anterior…_ "Tamao te quiere, Ren",_ y luego ella diciéndole aquello, hacía que a regañadientes renaciera la esperanza en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a "Paradise" notaron que las luces estaban encendidas.

.— ¿Habrá llegado Horo-Horo?—. Dijo Ren, Tamao de pronto lucía nerviosa.

.— E-Es posible—. Musitó ella adelantándose, Ren cogió los envases de la maletera y la siguió.

.— Tendrás que ocultar todo esto si no quieres que ese glotón se lo acabe antes de media noche—. Comentó Ren, ella sonrió y asintió apenas, respirando profundo cautelosamente, Ren abrió la puerta—. Bien a partir de aquí soy todo oídos… aunque tú no olvides mis dos condiciones pendientes.

.— Sí, claro—. Dijo ella animándose a entrar.

.— ¿En verdad piensas que va a ser una genial idea no es…?—. Estaba diciendo Ren cuando se quedó congelado en su sitio al ver a "alguien" yendo— literalmente— de un lugar a otro curioseando cada cosa que encontraba en la sala.

Enseguida volteó a ver a Tamao, pero ella le devolvió una mirada "sorprendida".

.— ¡Oh, ya llegaron!—. Exclamó ese "alguien", dirigiéndoles una linda sonrisa al tiempo que cruzaba la sala y abrazaba primero a Tamao y luego a Ren—. ¡Qué lindo verlos!, han pasado muchos días…, Tamao qué bonita estás y Ren…

.— Hermana ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—. Preguntó Ren cortantemente, Jun no disminuyó su alegría ni un ápice, en cambio Tamao se vio en problemas y no disimuló una mirada de regaño hacia él.

.— Entre otras cosas, visitando a mi hermano y cuñada favoritos—. Dijo ella—. Qué hermosa casa por cierto, tienen de todo, hasta salida al mar, ¡Es encantadora!, la última vez que estuve aquí no pude admirarla por mucho tiempo.

.— ¿Sabías de esto no?—. Reprochó Ren a su esposa.

.— ¿No le dijiste Tamao?—. Dijo Jun, Tamao negó con la cabeza.

.— No quería preocuparlo—. Dijo ella y miró a Ren en son de reproche—. Jun tuvo problemas con su auto, Ren.

.— Se varó en mitad de la autopista sin previo aviso —. Dijo Jun caminando hacia la sala—. No quería alarmar a papá o mamá, y estaba lejos de casa, recordé que la suya me quedaba más cerca y llamé a Tamao.

.— Por eso me fui al baño—. Dijo Tamao siguiendo a su cuñada.

.— Claro, "tantas" veces—. Repuso Ren siguiéndolas, dejó luego las bolsas en la barra.

.— Bueno, tenía que cerciorarme que Jun estuviera bien…

.— Y yo no iba a ir con los trabajadores de la grúa y esperar allá un taxi—. Agregó Jun, estratégicamente.

Ren las analizaba a ambas, Jun parecía risueña como siempre, en cambio Tamao, cada que cruzaban mirada, ella le devolvía una enojada.

.— Decírtelo obviamente habría hecho que te preocuparas, Jun consiguió que la trajeran hasta aquí y yo le dije dónde estaba la llave de emergencia—. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos.

.— Sí, ehm… bueno de paso aprovechaba para visitarlos y… Tamao ¿Le dijiste a Ren lo que conversamos en la mañana?—. Preguntó Jun, Tamao miró de soslayo a Ren y asintió.

El aludido desvió la mirada, todo seguía oliéndole a gato encerrado, pero la reacción de Tamao no podía ser fingida ¿O sí?, estaba molesta con él por reprocharle la presencia de Jun, cuando aparentemente le había sorprendido tanto como a ella.

.— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido Ren?—. Preguntó Jun, Tamao se había marchado a la cocina a poner algunos dulces en platillos.

.— No lo haré—. Dijo Ren, Tamao reapareció con los dulces.

.— Eso no está decidido—. Dijo ella.

.— Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije en la mañana—. Respondió Ren.

.— Disculpa Jun…—. Dijo Tamao y sin previo aviso cogió a Ren del brazo, llevándolo después a la terraza—. Te quedas en casa, enciende la televisión o lo que gustes, ya regresamos—. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta deslizable.

Jun sonrió y luego se acomodó en el sofá con uno de los platillos de dulce, observó de nuevo la casa.

.— Sí que es un lugar agradable—. Comentó en voz alta y luego miró hacia la pareja que parecía discutir, sonrió de nuevo—. Vaya, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido lo que a ella… oh Ren, creo que esta vez de nada te servirá negarte.

Finalizó con un corto pensamiento… _"Uhhh, estos dulces están exquisitos"_

Mientras tanto afuera.

.— No lo voy a hacer ¡Definitivo!—. Refutaba Ren.

.— ¡Ni siquiera has escuchado! ¡Prometiste que…!

.— ¡Sé lo que prometí!—. La cortó él—. A mí me parece que todo esto está armado, que es… ¡Es un complot tuyo y de mi hermana para convencerme!

.— ¿Qué?—. Respondió Tamao contrariada—. ¿Crees que tramamos que se averiara su auto o algo por el estilo? ¿Y qué complot? ¿De qué estás hablando?

.— Por favor NO finjas—. Dijo él dándole la espalda.

.— No estoy fingiendo—. Respondió ella rodeándolo para verle a la cara—. Si tan siquiera escucharas, verías que…

.— NO—. Refutó él—. No hay nada que ver, ni qué pensar, es cierto… pensaba escucharte solo por darte el gusto, pero entiéndelo de una buena vez, ¡Nada que nos reúna a mí y a mi familia en la ecuación puede resultar bien!

.— ¡Eso no puedes asegurarlo!—. Dijo Tamao—. Porque para empezar, ¿Cuándo te has reunido con ellos públicamente? ¿Puedes comparar?

Esta vez Ren no pudo responder a tiempo, ella que había mantenido el ceño fruncido e indignado de pronto pareció "desinflarse", soltó todo el aire que contenía y volvió a observarle, esta vez de manera comprensiva, aunque igualmente seria.

.— El cumpleaños de tu abuelo sería simplemente una excusa para planear una reunión—. Explicó Tamao—. Quieras o no… te guste o no te guste Ren, eres parte de una familia importante, y sí… técnicamente lo que tienes ahora te lo debes a ti mismo, por esforzarte… pero no dejas de ser lo que eres… un Tao.

Ren bufó molesto, desvió la mirada y apretó los puños, pero se quedó justo donde estaba, Tamao continuó.

.— No hay otra cosa que puedas darle a la prensa, Ren—. Dijo ella—. Ellos no te dejarán en paz, y el que te presentes como un Tao, será suficiente para mantenerlos a raya… no te estoy pidiendo que te amistes con tu familia si no quieres hacerlo, ni tampoco que finjas algo que no sientes, solo… sería como una sesión fotográfica con tus compañeros actores, entrevistas de ese tipo, puedes estar cuando enciendan las cámaras e irte cuando las apaguen… nada que no hubieras hecho antes.

_.— "No es solo nada que no hubiera hecho antes, no se trata de un papel más, o de alguna película… esto me rebasa Tamao, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?"_—. Pensó Ren.

.— No hay nada que tengas que dar a cambio—. Dijo ella—. Luego que pase eso… se puede regresar al estado actual, solo que la prensa tendrá la historia que quieren y van a dejarte tranquilo.

.— No… ellos pretenden otra cosa con todo esto—. Dijo Ren pasando por un lado de ella rumbo a las escaleras que conectaban a la playa—. No les creo… ¡No puedo creerles! ¡No me pidas que lo haga, no puedo Tamao!

.— ¡Ren espera!—. Exclamó ella, y sin meditarlo mucho le cogió del brazo antes que descendiera dos escalones, él no volteó; pero se quedó estático, Tamao mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, con el brazo de él entre sus manos.

_"Vamos, sé valiente"_ se dijo Tamao y se animó a tomarle del hombro, hacer que volteara, podía sentir su tensión calarle la punta de los dedos, sin embargo él no salió de su alcance.

.— No pido que les creas o confíes en ellos…—. Dijo ella al mirarle, debido a que él había descendido un par de escalones, técnicamente estaban a la misma altura—. No te lo pediría nunca, porque es algo que debes hacer por ti mismo, si es que te nace hacerlo… te estoy pidiendo que confíes… en mí.

La mirada vacía de Ren de pronto titiló.

.— Esto puede causar un escándalo, ¿Sabes?... si ellos llegan a mencionar algo de una posible sucesión con la prensa presente, no podré controlarme… y estaremos en más problemas, ¿te das cuenta que es un arma de doble filo?—. Repuso él.

.— No sucederá, yo hablaré con ellos—. Dijo Tamao, Ren lució incrédulo—. Confía en mí

.— Confío en ti, es en ellos de quienes desconfío—. Contestó Ren, ella tuvo ganas de sonreír, él había dicho eso rápido y molesto… pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía la confianza de Ren.

.— No tendrás que hacer nada, ni siquiera reunirte con ellos hasta ese día—. Prometió Tamao—. Me haré cargo de todo y te prometo que nadie dirá nada de la sucesión ni algo por el estilo…

.— Pareciera que tienes todo planeado—. Dijo Ren.

.— Sí… en mi mente al menos sí—. Dijo ella sonriendo un poco—. Al decir verdad aún tengo que proponer el cambio de "reunión" con Jun…

.— Sí bueno… entiende que esto no es sencillo para mí, perdona que no me muestre optimista—. Dijo él desviando la mirada, Tamao casi dio un saltito por la "tácita aceptación" guardada en esa frase, pero casi enseguida se dio cuenta que él no la estaba pasando bien.

.— Nada irá mal, ya verás Ren—. Le animó ella presionando su hombro en señal de darle fuerzas.

.— Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?—. Repuso él, que prefería evitar lo menos posible el pensar en ello.

.— Bien, será como tú quieras—. Aceptó ella—. Mejor regresemos con Jun…

E hizo ademán de darse vuelta y cumplir lo dicho, cuando él jaló de su brazo haciéndola trastrabillar y apoyarse inevitablemente en él.

.— Espera…

.— ¿Q-Qué?

.— Nada en especial, pero te recuerdo que hay una segunda parte en nuestro trato—. Dijo Ren sosteniéndola de la cintura. Ella tembló y trató de disimular, usando las manos para separarle un poco de él.

.— ¿T-T-Trato?—. Musitó ella sonrojada y nerviosa.

.— Vamos, ahora si estás fingiendo no saber lo que digo… me he ganado dos condiciones—. Dijo él subiendo las dos escalinatas, sobrepasándole en altura y cerrando los brazos en torno a ella.

.— E-Eso no es justo… d-dijiste que escucharías y técnicamente te he obligado a escuchar…—. Contestó ella—. Ya Ren, en serio… ¿Qué te…?

.— Ah, pero he aceptado ¿No?, es una compensación por ese "detalle", al final has obtenido lo que querías—. Dijo él—. Ahora sobre esas dos condiciones…

.— ¡¿Ahora?!—. Exclamó Tamao, Ren sonrió de lado acercándola un poco más.

.— No…—. Respondió riendo un poco—. Pero ten presente que existen…

Y luego hizo una mueca de molestia antes de soltarla.

.— "Cabeza de cepillo" ya ha llegado y al parecer, él y mi hermana nos encuentran muy entretenidos—. Dijo el actor, Tamao volteó enseguida y pudo ver como Ren, a Jun y Horo-Horo lado a lado moviendo sus manos en señal de saludo.

Se puso colorada de golpe ¿Desde hace cuánto estarían observándolos?

De hecho, Horo-Horo llevaba poco tiempo de haber llegado; obviamente lo primero que notó fue la presencia de una mujer extraña, muy hermosa, pero igualmente extraña en casa, y ni rastro de Ren o Tamao.

.— Hola… ehm, disculpe, ¿Ren y Tamao…?

.— ¿Usted es…?

.— Horokeu Usui, soy amigo de Tamao y de Ren, ¿Acaso solo dejaron el auto y volvieron a salir?

.— Oh no, disculpe, soy Jun Tao—. Dijo ella y por educación ambos inclinaron la cabeza el uno hacia el otro—. Mi hermano y Tamao ahora está conversando afuera—. Continuó Jun.

.—Ah, es la hermana de Ren—. Dijo Horo y ella sonrió gentilmente, siempre desde que eran pequeños le había encantado que la relacionaran con Ren expresamente, no sabía explicar por qué adoraba a su "pequeño hermano menor", pero cualquier reconocimiento externo la hacía feliz.

Luego de ello, terminaron los dos observando a la pareja a través de la puerta de vidrio.

.— ¿No se ven tiernos?—. Dijo Jun juntando sus manos a la altura de su rostro.

.— Sí, hacen buena pareja—. Contestó Horo, _"¿Ya le habrá dicho POR FIN sus sentimientos?",_ en eso vio a Ren "abrazar" a Tamao_, "ok… quizá sí"._

.— Si no fuera por ese contrato…—. Suspiró Jun inconscientemente, Horo le observó incrédulo.

.— ¿Qué dijo?

.— ¿Eh?... N-Nada, je… que… que "Deberían tener un gato"—. Mintió Jun, y muy mal por cierto ¡Cómo había sido tan descuidada!

.— U-Usted dijo… "Contrato"—. Dijo Horo, Jun se mostró nerviosa—. ¿A-Acaso sabe lo de…?

Ahora el gesto de Jun era de suspicacia.

.— ¿Usted sabe lo que cree que yo sé?—. Dijo Jun.

.— No lo sé, ¿Usted sabe lo que creo que usted sabe y que piensa que yo…? ¡Ah!... ya me confundí.

.— Sí, ya somos dos

Se miraron de soslayo incómodos, pero la pregunta era inevitable.

.— ¿Tamao le dijo lo del contrato? / ¿Ren le dijo lo del contrato?… —. Preguntaron cada quien al mismo tiempo.

.— Bueno creo que estamos hablando de lo mismo—. Dijo Horo—. Así que…

.— Así que… ahm, no tenemos que comentarlo.

.— Si bueno, yo… me enteré por accidente, pero bueno tampoco lo comento—. Dijo él y entonces miró de nuevo al frente— Ahm, disimule, Ren acaba de darse cuenta que los estamos viendo.

Jun volteó enseguida, solo para enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de su hermano.

.— Disimulemos—. Dijo ella y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, los dos saludaron a la pareja con la mano.

.— Jejeje… ahí vienen…—. Dijo Horo "disimulando".

.— Usted finja que no hemos conversado nada—. Dijo Jun en similar estado que él.

.— Sin problema

Entonces Ren los enfrentó.

.— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen?—. Dijo el actor.

.— Acababa de llegar—. Dijo Horo.

.— Je y yo le señalaba dónde estaban ustedes—. Justificó Jun.

Tamao les dio alcance.

.— Horo-Horo ¿Cómo está Pilika?

.— Reaccionó casi a las 4 Tami—. Dijo él—. Está mucho mejor y dijeron que quedaría en observación por hoy, mañana podrá irse a casa.

.— No sabes cuánto me alegro por eso—. Sonrió Tamao aliviada—. Mañana temprano iré a verla antes de ir a trabajar.

Ren no pudo evitar rodas los ojos al cielo y resoplar de fastidio al oír la palabra "trabajo", Jun ahogó una risita muy delicadamente, mientras que Tamao prefirió ignorarlo rotundamente.

.— ¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Haré té—. Dijo Tamao muy contenta—. ¿Me _ayudarías_ Jun?

La mujer que estaba ocupada haciendo sonrojar a su hermano con una de esas miradas "enternecidas" que solía dedicarle, de pronto pareció despertar.

.— Oh… ¡_Claro!_, disculpen muchachos—. Aceptó entendiendo la indirecta.

Ren se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, deseando que nada malo ocurriera por haber accedido a ese "plan", y tratando a la vez de no imaginarse a sí mismo cuando llegara ese día. Estaba concentrado en ello, cuando notó la "sombra" de una segunda cabeza "Naciendo" de su cuello.

.— ¿Y bien?... ¿Ya le dijiste?—. Preguntó Horo-Horo, cerciorándose que las mujeres estuvieran ocupadas, aunque a su parecer, más se dedicaban a conversar que a preparar té. _"Una vez que termine de sonsacar a Ren iré a hacerlo yo"_, se dijo.

.— No tengo humor ahora—. Refunfuñó Ren retirándose a la sala, Horo, por supuesto, lo siguió.

.— ¿Para decirle a Tamao?—. Siguió Usui.

.— No, para hablar en este momento… EN GENERAL—. Respondió Ren.

.— Fiuu y yo que pensaba que ya estaban bien, digo, por como "estaban" hace rato…—. Comentó Horo yendo a sentarse en el sofá frente al actor.

.— En serio, no se te da por entender indirectas ¿Verdad?—. Respondió Ren.

.— En realidad no entiendo por qué estás de mal humor, a menos que te hayas peleado con ella y hayamos interrumpido tu "reconciliación"—. Dijo Horo—. Por cierto, tienes una hermana muy guapa.

"_**3…2…1…".**_

.— ¡¿Quieres dejar de…?!—. Comenzó a decir Ren, o mejor dicho a gritar mientras cogía el almohadón del sofá dispuesto a lanzárselo a Horo-Horo.

.— Chicos, ¿Todo bien allá?—. Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Tamao, que por cierto, detuvo el "intento" de ataque de Ren, que frustrado soltó de mala gana el almohadón—. ¿Ren?

.— Le pedía que me pase un almohadón—. Reaccionó Horo-Horo—. Ya sabes Tami… "mi espalda".

Ella sonrió y regresó su atención a Jun, no sin antes sonreír con cierta culpa hacia Ren, de espaldas a ella, puesto que… después de todo, con o sin palabras precisas o persuasión, Ren había accedido a algo que le era totalmente desagradable… aunque con suerte, quizá eso pudiese cambiar, rápidamente pensó para sí misma que sería hermoso que ella pudiera influir de alguna forma para que los Tao se reencontraran y se reconciliaran.

.— Eso estuvo cerca—. Comentó Horo, notó entonces la mirada fija de Ren sobre sí—. ¿Qué?

Entonces él la desvió, cruzándose de brazos

.— Gracias—. Musitó apenas el actor.

.— Olvídalo, por mi experiencia… cuando se juntan la "enamorada", "novia" o "esposa" y la hermana, siempre significa "problemas"—. Respondió Horo acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en el sofá colocando los almohadones tras su espalda, Ren le miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Qué?... yo también tengo una hermana, que si no estuviera embarazada, de seguro estaría sobre mí…

El comentario le cayó en gracia a Ren que rindió un poco su mal genio tras una pequeña sonrisa.

.— ¿Ella está realmente bien?—. Preguntó.

.— Sí… algo callada, pero conseguí sacarle lo que sucedió—. Dijo Horo.

.— ¿Y bien?

Recibió la llamada del… "padre" del bebé, al parecer discutieron, no me quiso dar mucho detalle, eso la alteró…—. Continuó Horo—. Tiene miedo que el idiota intente acercarse.

.— ¿Y Chocolatín?

.— No me lo menciones—. Dijo Horo—. El idiota está enamorado de mi hermana.

.— Dime algo que no sepa—. Murmuró Ren, increíblemente aquella conversación trivial estaba relajándole los nervios.

.— Supongo que es bastante notorio, para todos salvo Pilika… aún cree en el cuento del "Mejor amigo que te ayuda desinteresadamente"…le dije a Chocolove que Pilika sabría lo de Tamao…

.— ¿Le vas a decir, en serio?

.— Podría, al menos si tengo la certeza que ella no sufrirá una crisis, pero Pilika tarde o temprano lo sabrá—. Dijo Horo—. Entretanto los siguientes tres días le daré un último chequeo a mi proyecto antes de comenzar a proponerlo por toda la ciudad, en cuanto tenga empleo y un apartamento me llevaré a mi hermana conmigo.

.— ¿Y le dirás…?

.— De ser necesario sí, y no te preocupes, pienso obviar la parte de ustedes dos en la historia—. Dijo Horo—. Me he venido intranquilo todo el camino, dejé a Pilika muy callada, por lo general es muy parlanchina.

.— Bueno, es natural, no precisamente ha estado de paseo—. Dijo Ren.

.— Sí, ya lo sé… pero luego de decirme lo de aquella llamada, evitó hablar conmigo… y por decir a Chocolove no le dirigió la palabra.

.— ¿Estaba ahí?

.— Fue imposible moverlo—. Gruñó Horo—. Únicamente se fue cuando Pilika dijo que "quería dormir" y que no era necesario que nos quedáramos.

.— ¿Seguro no pasó nada más mientras estaban ahí?

.— No, nada… Pilika estaba dormida hasta que pasaron las 3:30—. Dijo Horo desviando la mirada hacia las dos mujeres en la cocina—. Oye, ¿Soy yo o ese par está tramando algo?

.— Lo segundo… pero no preguntes—. Dijo Ren.

.— Con razón, ya se me hacía raro —. Comentó Horo—. Te lo dije, mezcla "hermana" con tu "Pareja" y KABOOM.

Esta vez Ren no respondió, minutos después Tamao y Jun regresaron con dulces y los tés, Tamao iba a sentarse en el sillón unipersonal, pero Jun fue más rápida y le ganó el puesto, orillándola a sentarse junto a Ren. Al hacerlo, Tamao se sentó ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, sonriéndole con cierto nerviosismo antes de coger unos dulces.

.— Adelante—. Instó ella y cada quién todo su taza, Ren incluido.

.— Eh, por cierto, que no quisimos interrumpirlos—. Dijo Jun, guiñándole el ojo discretamente a Horokeu—. Ya saben, allá en la terraza hace rato.

Los jóvenes esposos se atragantaron, ella con los dulces, él con el té.

.— D-Descuida…—. Tosió Tamao

.— Oh, pero no se cohíban por nosotros—. Dijo Jun disfrutando de su obra, Tamao y Ren lucieron confusos, aunque el actor no dudó en enviarle una mirada de advertencia a su hermana—. Quiero decir que parecen "guardar" sus distancias solo porque el señor Usui y yo estamos presentes, y vamos… estamos entre familia y amigos ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó Jun con dulzura e "inocencia

.— Horokeu o Horo-Horo, por favor—. Intervino Horo—. Cuando me dicen "Señor Usui" pienso que soy mi padre.

.— Claro—. Sonrió Jun—. Les decía… parece que están guardando la distancia solo porque Horo-Horo y yo estamos aquí, no se cohíban por nosotros, Tamao, Ren… acérquense… ¿No opina lo mismo, Horo-Horo?—. Continuó Jun con su voz de terciopelo

Ahora el turno de toser fue de Horo-Horo, entretanto Ren y Tamao se miraban de reojo y se sonrojaban.

.— ¡Cof-Cof…!... je… C-Claro—. Logró decir Horo, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ren, a la que se encogió de hombros en clara señal de decir "¿Y qué quieres que diga?"; aunque luego captó el doble juego de Jun, ¡Y vaya que la mujer era de armas tomar!, sabía lo del contrato y también sabía de los sentimientos de Ren, lo único que estaba haciendo era… darles un empujoncito, muy sutilmente.

"Ejem"… Carraspeó el actor, y Tamao se obligó a sonreír queriendo lucir tranquila, entonces se deslizó a su lado, hasta que sus brazos casi rozaron.

.— Ay, hermano, tienes una cara de gruñón incomparable—. Siguió Jun—. ¿Están enojados o algo?

.— Ha sido un largo día, Jun—. Logró decir el actor.

.— Sí, ya Tamao me ha puesto al tanto—. Dijo ella—. Pero en serio, parece como si quisieran seguir manteniendo las distancias…

_.— __**"Hermanas… Te lo dije"—.**_ Vocalizó Horo en dirección a Ren, el actor achinó los ojos en dirección a su hermana, quien le sonrió con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.

_.— "Bien… ya me di cuenta de tu juego"_—. Pensó el actor, respirando con cierta profundidad.

Acto seguido rodeó a su esposa con uno de sus brazos acercándola a su costado aún más. Tamao contuvo el aire casi imperceptiblemente ante el gesto, mirando de reojo a Ren, a la vez que sentía el corazón detenerse unos segundos.

Sonrió entonces como pudo, tratando de disimular su propia turbación. Horo elevó las cejas en su dirección, como diciendo "ni modo Tami". Jun los observó con gentileza.

_.— "Ay, hermano me miras enojado; pero en el fondo me lo agradeces"_—. Pensó la mujer notando una cortita sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Ren, antes que el actor volviera a su pose infranqueable—. Precisamente de eso hablaba… Oh esperen, ¡Quiero una foto!

.— ¿Eh?—. Musitó Tamao.

.— Jun…

.— Oh, por favor… no tengo ni una y así se ven tan lindos, por favor ¿Si?—. Insistió Jun mientras iba hacia su bolso.

Ren pareció consultarlo con Tamao mudamente, ella movió la cabeza consecuentemente, le sonrió, Ren terminó rodando los ojos… quizá Horo tenía razón, la mezcla "hermana y esposa" era KABOOM.

.— Bien, perfectos, quédense así…—. Indicaba Jun simulando ser fotógrafa profesional con su iPad.

Cuando Ren la "abrazó", Tamao debía admitir haberse sentido incómoda, luego se dijo a sí misma que debía seguir la corriente por la presencia de Jun; sin embargo no le costó nada acostumbrarse al calor del cuerpo de Ren, y solo por segundos mientras Jun tomaba la foto, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera.

.— ¡Listo! ¡Gracias!—. Exclamó su cuñada—. Oh… miren la hora, ¿Pueden llamar a un taxi?

.— Yo lo hago—. Se adelantó Horo, cuando Tamao hizo ademán de levantarse.

"_¿Qué acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo?", _pensó ella, sin saber que estaba muy cerca de la verdad, puesto que si bien Jun y Horo no habían conversado al respecto, habían entendido perfectamente eso de los "empujoncitos". Al llegar la hora de despedirse, Jun adrede abrazó a Ren y a Tamao juntos.

.— Se vienen grandes cosas—. Dijo la mujer—. Mañana te llamo Tamao.

.— Sí, esperaré a cualquier hora—. Dijo ella—. Ya sabes todo.

.— Je… me divertiré un buen rato… ya quiero que llegue el momento de las compras, nos la vamos a pasar en grande—. Aseguró Jun, Tamao no supo si alegrarse o temer por ello, ella siempre gustó de mantener perfil bajo—. Adiós, Horo-Horo, un placer conocerte.

.— Lo mismo digo, señorita Tao—. Respondió él.

.— Solo Jun—. Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo, Ren refunfuñó—. Los amigos de mi hermano y mi cuñada favoritos son como de la familia.

.— Ya ve Jun… —. Dijo él y Jun hizo una mueca irónica antes de decirle "yo también te quiero hermano" y subirse al taxi—. Te llamaré en una hora…

.— Bueno me disculpan, pero requiero de un largo y relajante baño, con permiso…—. Dijo Horo entrando primero—. ¡Ah!... Tamao, necesito hablar contigo más tarde.

.— Seguro—. Dijo ella y Horo-Horo terminó de irse—. Creo que si tenías razón y compré dulces de más.

.— Resistirán a la cena y a mañana—. Dijo Ren.

.— Por cierto…—. Dijo ella—. Solo… gracias.

.— ¿Por?

.— Entre otras cosas…—. Comenzó ella girando a verlo—. Por confiar… daré lo mejor de mí, no te vas a arrepentir, lo prometo.

Él tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero impedido por aquella plática pendiente, solo pudo observarla, deseando que pudiera leer en el fondo de sus ojos, que comprendiera cómo había aprendido a amarla, hasta el punto de no querer imaginar su vida lejos de la de ella.

.— A veces me gustaría poder ver las cosas a través de tus ojos—. Dijo Ren, Tamao se sintió cálida de pronto—. Confío en ti, sí… confío en ti y no te preocupes si algo sale mal…

Elevó la mano entonces hasta su rostro.

.— En tal caso… no me atrevería a culparte… nunca—. Culminó Ren, ella le sonrió.

E iba a contestar algo como "No tienes que temer a que algo salga mal", cuando le sobrevino un punzón en la cabeza

.— ¿Tamao, estás bien?

.— Sí… me ha dado un dolorcito de cabeza, no es nada… debe ser la tensión del día—. Respondió ella, Ren; sin embargo, sin mediar permiso, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo haciéndola entrar a casa.

.— Ninguna tensión, es que no acabas de entender que estás convaleciente—. La regañó llevándola rumbo a las escaleras, Tamao al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se zafó de su alcance.

.— No voy a ir a dormir, apenas acaba la tarde—. Refutó ella dirigiéndose a la sala.

.— No tienes que dormir, sencillamente recuéstate y ya…—. Replicó Ren interceptándola.

.— Pero es que…

.— Oye… ¿No acabo de acceder yo a un pedido tuyo, aunque francamente preferiría que me claven la mano a una mesa?—. Argumentó él.

No podía creérselo, ¡Ahora la que estaba siendo chantajeada emocionalmente era ella!

.— Está bien Ren… está bien—. Terminó accediendo—. Pero…

.— No, no, sin "peros"

.— Bien…—. Dijo Tamao rindiéndose, entonces se dirigió a la barra cogiendo uno de los paquetes de comida—. Pero me llevo estos—. Agregó dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

.— Glotona—. Comentó Ren

.— Gruñón—. Contraatacó ella comenzando a subir.

.— ¡Estaré aquí por si se te ocurre bajar ¿Me oyes?!—. Exclamó Ren, Tamao se rió—. ¡No bromeo!

.— ¡Como ordene "doctor Matshiro"!—. Contestó ella.

Ya en su habitación dejó los dulces sobre su cama y se sentó en su pequeño tocador, imaginándose por breve una escena feliz en la que POR FIN, Ren perdonaba los errores cometidos y se reunía de nuevo y en paz con su familia. _"Sí… aunque si quiero lograr aunque sea un avance, tendré que hablar con el abuelo, la señor Ran y el señor En primero"_, vaya que se le venían unas semanas complicadas, al menos contaba con Jun.

Con un poco de suerte, todo marcharía bien.

Abrió entonces su agenda anotando las cosas por hacer, entre ello hablar con Anna Kyoyama, pues tenía más manejo que ella de la prensa._ "Wow, muchas cosas…"_, y para ello solo tendría las tardes, lo que significaba que no estaría prácticamente todo el día en casa, porque eso sí… ya había fallado BASTANTE en su trabajo y no podía descuidarlo ni un día más, por mucho que acabara agotada.

Pensando en ello inevitablemente recordó a Hao, desde una esquina de su tocador el conejito de peluche que le había dado el día anterior le miraba casi con "pena", ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?, no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que él le profesaba otro tipo de sentimiento más allá a la amistad, aun cuando él le aseguró que no debía responder nada… ¿Cómo debía tratarlo ahora?

Había intentado el día anterior actuar con normalidad, fue sencillo también gracias al mismo Hao; pero en el fondo, ¿Estaba bien?, es decir… si lo pensaba profundamente, se sentía mal consigo misma, pues sin querer se había imaginado una situación en la que "si no tenía a Ren"… siempre "quedaba Hao".

.— Hao no es un premio de consolación—. Se dijo ella esta vez ya tumbada en su cama, suspiró.

Técnicamente las circunstancias la habían orillado a estar al lado del actor, a veces, solo a veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si le guiaban a Hao. Hubiera sido sencillo enamorarse de él, quizá inevitable, y lo mejor del asunto es que hubiera sido correspondida.

.— Ah Tamao… estás haciendo especulaciones que no vienen al caso—. Se regañó, fue a sacar el celular de su bolso y se quedó sentada con el aparato en mano.

En realidad, especular como lo estaba haciendo no tenía sentido, después de todo, aunque sí… admitía que no había sido nada fácil llegar hasta donde estaba, tenía ciertos recuerdos en los que había sido feliz con Ren.

.— Las cosas son como son… nadie escoge de quién se va a enamorar—. Se dijo a sí misma.

"_Después de todo… era preferible sentir hasta que doliera… que no haber sentido nunca nada"._

Ya un poco más tranquila marcó el número de Hao, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que él contestara.

.— Tamao, gracias por llamar, estaba muy preocupado, Ren me dijo que enfermaste—. Dijo Hao ansioso ni bien contestó.

.— Discúlpame por favor, me quedé dormida en la mañana, bueno, de hecho desde ayer… Ren dice que tuve temperatura y hoy iba a ir a trabajar, pero…

.— No, no, olvida el trabajo, tu salud va primero que nada—. Dijo Hao.

.— Gracias, en verdad lo lamento mucho, no ir, no avisar y encima no haberte llamado hasta ahora—. Dijo Tamao realmente apenada—. Has de tener una pésima opinión…

.— Tamao… nada de eso—. Dijo él—. En realidad me siento aliviado porque te escucho mucho mejor…

.— ¿Tú cómo estás?—. Preguntó ella—. ¿Te hizo mucho daño ese hombre?

.— Descuida, estoy bien…

.— ¿En serio?—. Respondió Tamao, suspiró—. Me alegra mucho oírlo.

.— Creo que no di muy buena impresión peleando ¿Verdad?—. Bromeó él.

.— No digas cosas así—. Dijo Tamao—. Ese hombre pudo haberte lastimado en serio o tú te hubieras metido en problemas.

.— Créelo o no… antes solía ser bueno en la lucha… pero los estudios y los negocios constantes me alejaron de la práctica, creo que mi madre adoraría saberlo y forzarme a contratar guarda espaldas—. Se disculpó Hao.

.— Bueno… quizá sería buena idea—. Secundó Tamao.

.— Que no te oiga decirlo—. Bromeó él—. en fin… lamento haberte hecho pasar por lo de ayer.

.— Lo bueno es que no te pasó nada malo y que ese hombre se fue—. Dijo Tamao.

.— Quise interponer una denuncia—. Dijo Hao—. El único problema es que caería en archivo al no conocer la identidad de ese hombre… de cualquier manera, dudo mucho que volvamos a cruzarnos con alguien así.

.— Eso espero…—. Dijo Tamao—. Bien, desde mañana no faltaré ni un solo día a trabajar, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

.— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes mejor?

.— Completamente, de no haber tenido que ir al hospital hoy habría ido a la oficina—. Aseguró Tamao.

.— ¿Hospital? Tamao… ¿Estás segura que…?

.— Estoy bien—. Enfatizó Tamao—. No fui por mí, una amiga se puso mal y bueno… te contaré mañana.

.— De acuerdo, pero no te sobre esfuerces, ¿Si?—. Pidió Hao—. No tienes que preocuparte por tus escritos, es más, ya se han hecho nuevos storyboards que me gustaría que vieras.

.— Seguro—. Dijo ella.

.— Se te echa de menos aquí… —.Dijo de pronto él—. Mucho… me has dado gran alegría al decirme que estarás aquí mañana.

.— ¿A-Aún estás en la oficina?—. Titubeó Tamao.

.— Sí, no es muy buena idea estar en casa a esta hora—. Dijo Hao—. Ya sabes… vivo solo, estoy acostumbrado, pero a veces se hace insoportable la soledad.

.— Entiendo…—. Respondió Tamao—. Anímate, te llevaré algunos dulces mañana ¿Sí?

.— Con tu presencia será más que suficiente, te lo aseguro—. Respondió Hao y Tamao se sonrojó.

.— Ejem… sí… creo que ya debería dormir—. Dijo Tamao—. Después de todo no es que me dejen hacer mucho en casa en estos momentos… t-también extraño l-la oficina, je… me alegra saber que estás bien.

.— Descansa Tamao, te espero mañana—. Dijo Hao ella asintió enfáticamente como si el empresario estuviera frente a ella.

.— Hasta mañana, Hao—. Dijo ella y colgó primero.

Suspiró después, debía poner sus asuntos en orden… pero primero lo primero, esperar a que Jun hablara con sus suegros y el abuelo Tao.

Había sido clara con ella, Ren no se quedaría tranquilo si intentaban implicarlo en la herencia de los negocios de la familia, Jun prometió que hablaría con sus padres y con el abuelo, y dijo además que estaba segura de poder conseguir que cooperaran con lo del asunto de la prensa. Tamao no quiso preguntarse cómo iba a lograrlo, pero confiaba en ella.

.— Necesitaré una agenda—. Se dijo Tamao, seguramente habría muchas cosas por hacer.

Una hora después, se rindió a ponerse el pijama, había anotado algunas ideas en pequeñas notitas adhesivas y nada le quedaba por hacer, bajar tampoco era una opción, pues no había escuchado a Ren subir, y si ella iba a la sala, probablemente él iniciaría con el "tenemos que hablar" y no le convenía.

Miró el reloj, ¡Apenas las 7!, primera vez en su vida que iba a dormir tan temprano, estaba a punto de abrir la cama cuando pequeños golpecitos a su puerta llamaron su atención.

.— ¿Tami?... soy Horo-Horo, ¿Puedo pasar?—. Dijeron del otro lado, Tamao suspiro de alivio.

.— Sí, ¡Claro, pasa!—. Respondió.

.— Hola, … eh, disculpa ¿Ya ibas a dormir?—. Dijo él.

.— ¿Eh?... ¡No!, no, claro que no—. Dijo ella sentándose sobre la cama e indicándole que se acercara—. Je… dijiste que querías decirme algo.

.— Sí, a eso vine… pero primero, ¿Qué se traen Ren y tú?—. Preguntó Horo sentándose a su lado

.— ¿Nosotros?

.— Tami…

.— N-Nada…es… solo que va a ser el cumpleaños del abuelo de Ren y pues…

.— No me refiero a eso… me refiero a "ustedes", los vimos en la terraza ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?—. Interrumpió Horo-Horo, Tamao desvió la mirada.

.— No hacíamos nada… es que…

.— Tamao por favor, soy yo… Horo-Horo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea—. Dijo él, Tamao suspiró—. Desde esta mañana andan raros, primero te enojaste con él, cuando yo salí a pedirles ayuda creí que estaban en medio de algo importante por cómo reaccionó él, y…

.— Ok… ok…—. Dijo ella…—. Solo… ya no hablemos del tema ¿Si?, es que Ren quiere hablar conmigo de algo y yo no quiero… por eso.

.— De "algo"…—. Musitó Horo—. Sabes que si no me entero por ti se lo sonsacaré a "Tiburoncín".

.— ¡Horo-Horo, no le llames así!—. Le riñó Tamao, él se rió.

.— Admite que es gracioso—. Tamao negó con la cabeza—. Vamos te quieres reír, lo sé…—. Dijo Horo y ella se enfurruñó más juntando mucho los labios—. Solo imagínatelo en una piscina nadando… ese pico en su cabello seguro saldría a por algo de sol… un "Tiburoncín" completo, jajaja… ¡Es gracioso…!

Contra su deseo Tamao contuvo una risita

.— ¡ja! ¿Viste? Lo es—. Vitoreó Horo.

.— No es cierto—. Replicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Y para tu información su cabello no queda en… en "punta" cuando está mojado.

Horo sonrió.

.— Algo bueno ha de haber hecho Ren hoy ¿No?—. Murmuró después.

.— ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

.— Bueno… por cómo le defiendes…—. Tamao se sonrojó levemente—. Ya cuéntame ¿Si? ¿De qué quiere hablar Ren contigo?

.— N-No sé… no lo sé—. Más roja cada vez.

.— Mentirosilla… hace rato dijiste que quiere hablar de algo que tú no…—. Insistió Horo y Tamao desvió la mirada.

.— ¡Está bien…!—. Se resignó ella—. Ayer… en realidad no fue nada, solo que…

.— No te pongas tan nerviosa, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que no puedas hablar de ello?—. Le alentó Horo-Horo, pero a juzgar por la mirada apenada de ella, comenzó a dudar.

.— Ya… ya sabes que tuve una crisis ayer, pero… en la playa—. Comenzó Tamao—. … Ren me ayudó a tranquilizarme, no… no me preguntes cómo, ni por qué, porque no hay respuesta, la cosa es… bueno, él y yo…

.— Él y tu…—. Repitió Horo, Tamao le miró apenada y miró al suelo después.

.— _Renyyonosdimosunbesoperonofuenada_—. Murmuró Tamao y volvió los ojos a su amigo.

Horo le miraba serio, ella se mordió el labio…

.— Disculpa ¿Qué?—. Dijo su amigo y ella casi se cae de la cama—. En serio Tami, no te entendí ni una palabra en ese… "conjunto" de palabras.

Ella suspiró decepcionada, luego tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo.

.— Ren y yo…_nosdimosunbeso_ pero no fue nada—. Intentó de nuevo Tamao.

.— Ok, Ren y tu… "algo"… pero no fue nada—. Dijo Horo, ella frunció el ceño—. No te enojes, en serio, no te entendí eso que dijiste, ¿Qué pasó entre Ren y tú que…?

.— ¡Nos dimos un beso!—. Exclamó Tamao.

.— ¡¿SE DIERON UN BESO?!—. Gritó Horo, Tamao se le fue encima cubriéndole la boca con las manos.

.— ¡SHH! ¡Horo!—. Reclamó ella—. Repito… no fue… NADA.

.— ¡¿MMMMMHUMMUM?!—. Logró murmurar él con las manos de Tamao en su boca.

.— Lo siento—. Dijo ella enderezándose—. Pero en serio… no fue nada, ni siquiera un beso en sí, apenas nos…

.— A ver… a ver, tiempo fuera—. Interrumpió Horo levantando la mano derecha—. Dime algo… ¿Tu boca y su boca se tocaron?

.— B-Bueno… técnicamente…

.— No, no… simplemente SI o NO—. Dijo Horo, Tamao asintió colorada hasta las orejas—. Y… ¿Se movieron aunque sea un poquito?

.— Horokeu… no creo que eso sea correcto de…

.— Te pregunto por simple interés científico… bueno ok, no científico, pero sí de estricto tipo de investigación, solo responde… ¿Sí o no?—. Respondió Horo, ella desvió la mirada de nuevo, dudosa—. Piensa bien… cualquier movimiento, por chiquito que sea, tuyo o de él….

Un pequeño cabeceo por parte de ella y Horo sonrió para sus adentros.

.— Bueno mi querida amiga, siento decirte que eso que tú dices que fue "Nada", aquí… en la China… o en la punta del Everest… ES-UN-BESO.

.— Simplemente fue casualidad… tensión del momento si quieres… no ha sido nada, pero al parecer Ren y tú quieren darle una importancia que no tiene—. Dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos.

.— ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? Ni siquiera sabes lo que piensa Ren, porque no le has dejado decir nada ¿O me equivoco?—.Preguntó Horo, Tamao se mordió el labio en respuesta—. Tami…

.— ¿Qué debo decir entonces?... se dio por el momento, él trataba de tranquilizarme y fue… casi un accidente, ¿Por qué darle importancia? ¿Significa algo acaso?, seguramente Ren está confundido y quiere que le explique… o piensa que yo estoy confundida o que puedo malinterpretar las cosas y quiere aclararlas… no puedo hacerlo Horo-Horo, ni escucharlo… ni explicarle… sabes bien por qué no puedo…—. Dijo ella caminando por la habitación.

.— Pequeña… tendrás que afrontarlo tarde o temprano—. Dijo Horo.

.— No si logro evadirlo estos últimos meses—. Dijo Tamao.

.— ¿Y no has pensado que ese "accidente" pudo no ser accidente, ni obra de la tensión del momento?—. Dijo Horo—. ¿Y qué tal si Ren lo quiso hacer?

.— ¿Estás bromeando?

.— ¿Tengo cara de bromear? ¿Por qué no podría ser?—. Dijo Horo.

.— Porque si fuera así, entonces sería cruel—. Respondió ella dándole la espalda—. Ren ama a Jeanne Maiden, siempre la ha querido… si me besara con toda la intención de hacerlo, pensaría que juega… como un niño aburrido que se conforma con el juguete que tiene a la mano para jugar hasta conseguir el juguete que quiere.

.— No le estás dando mucho crédito, deberías oírlo primero…—. Dijo Horo—. Óyelo, quizá sea importante lo que tiene que decir. Además… ¿Por qué te consideras a ti misma un juguete?, creo que Ren no el tipo de hombres que juega con las mujeres, ¿Y qué pinta la tal Maiden aquí?...

Tamao se abrazó a sí misma, Horo se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros.

.—Oye… no te estarás comparando ni por chiste con esa loca ¿No?—. Preguntó él, Tamao elevó la mirada unos segundos, no respondió y volvió a descenderla—. Tamao Tamamura ahora de Tao…¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que eres menos bonita, inteligente o interesante que esa niñata engreída!—. Tamao no contestó—. Oh, vamos pequeña… ¿No te ves en un espejo todos los días?...

Ella sonrió cortamente.

.— Eres mi mejor amiga… créeme que si no te conociera de niña y si no estuvieras casada, haría mi intento contigo—. Dijo Horo sonriéndole—. Eres linda Tamao… pero lo más importante, lo que te hace ser más especial que cualquier otra chica en el mundo…—. Siguió él y entonces tocó con el dedo índice el lado de su pecho, donde estaba su corazón—. …Está ahí… y cualquiera, aunque se resista al inicio, puede verlo… pero siempre, la primera deberías ser tú.

.— Gracias—. Musitó Tamao sinceramente. Horo le dio un abrazo.

.— Ah, pequeña, pequeña, pequeña… sigue mi consejo como si fuera tu hermano—. Dijo Horo—. Escucha a Ren…—. Ella le miró algo molesta por tocar el tema de nuevo y él elevó las manos en señal de rendición—. Ya, está bien… no digo más… ahora cambiando de tema…

Tamao estuvo a punto de argumentar que estaba cansada, sin embargo cuando Horo comenzó a contarle de Pilika, de su percance con el tal Marco, luego de su pleito con Chocolove, no tuvo más remedio que escuchar, indignarse por el asunto del padre de su sobrino postizo y preocuparse por la situación con Chocolove y más aún por la de Pilika enterándose de la verdad.

Nuevamente estaban uno frente al otro sentado en la cama.

.— Por eso, comenzaré a repartir mi proyecto buscando inversionistas—. Dijo Horo—. Lo que quería consultarte, es si puedo traer a Pilika si llegase el momento de hacerlo, no es nada seguro, pero...

.— Oh, Horo-Horo, sabes que sí…—. Interrumpió Tamao—. Mi hogar es…

.— Lo sé, pero por el espacio no es…

.— Nos acomodaremos, aunque… en verdad no creo que sea buena idea decirle la verdad a Pilika… sufriría mucho y se sentiría culpable por mí, no vale la pena Horo…—. Opinó Tamao—. Y en cuanto a Chocolove… no habría nada que lo lastimara más que el desprecio de Pilika, sabes por qué… no es justo.

.— ¿Justo? Tamao… por su culpa tú…

.— Yo sé…—. Aceptó ella en tono calmo—. Pero lo hizo por ella, por el bebé… porque él la ama, sí… me perjudicó, pero… estoy bien, no quiero castigarlo por eso.

Horo-Horo miró a un lado molesto, ella se animó a colocar la mano sobre la suya.

.— No lo hagas Horo-Horo—. Le pidió en el tono más suave que tenía, él regresó la mirada—. No le digas a Pilika…si lo haces, ella no solo se decepcionaría de Chocolove, ¿Entiendes?, Pilika podría dejar de pensar que existen personas buenas en el mundo, no es justo, deja el pasado en el pasado.

Él respiró resignado, Chocolove definitivamente corría con suerte inmerecida, y con la intervención de Tamao había ganado un poco más de tiempo. _"Al final… Tamao parece ser el ángel que rescata a todos"_, después asintió con la cabeza, e iba a decir algo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo girar la cabeza.

.— Ren…—. Dijo Tamao, mientras que Horo se había quedado mudo, no por la intromisión, sino por la gélida mirada que le dirigía Ren en ese momento.

Y en realidad era que el actor echaba chispas, principalmente al ver las manos de aquellos dos juntas.

.— ¿Ren?—. Dijo de nuevo Tamao, Ren desvió la mirada a ella, aunque no por eso relajó sus gestos.

.— Quise ver si estabas bien, pero te encuentro mejor de lo que esperaba—. Dijo él sin poder evitar su enfado.

Horo-Horo carraspeó entendiendo a la perfección la molestia de Tao, luego retiró su mano del alcance de Tamao.

.— Bueno yo…

.— No te levantes—. Dijo Ren imperativamente—. Continúen… yo me voy.

Tamao no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, principalmente ¿Por qué Ren estaba tan enfadado?, él por su parte no dio lugar a preguntas o comentarios y tan rápido como entró se fue.

.— ¿Sabes que ha sido eso?—. Preguntó Tamao, Horo le miró incrédulo.

En serio, ¿Qué Tamao necesitaba que su marido se pusiera un letrero con luces de neón que dijera: "TENGO CELOS", para darse cuenta?

.— Mejor ve con él Tamao—. Aconsejó Horo-Horo.

.— ¿Ir?, pero no entiendo ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Se pelearon o algo?, yo dejé a Ren tranquilo abajo, ¿Por qué está tan enojado ahora?—. Dijo Tamao.

.— Hazme caso y ve… pregúntale…

.— ¿Crees que sea seguro?—. Ironizó Tamao, Horo se rió de buena gana.

.— Oh vamos ¿Y qué es lo peor que puede hacerte?... ¿Darte otro besito?—. Bromeó Horo, Tamao enrojeció furiosamente y acto seguido le golpeó con la almohada.

.— ¡Horokeu!—. Le reclamó ella mientras su amigo se partía de risa sobre su cama.

.— Ya… ve a calmar a la bestia—. Dijo Horo—. Hazme caso…

Primero llamó a la puerta de la habitación contigua, al no obtener respuesta se animó a abrirla, mas no había nadie, luego el sonido de vidrio siendo azotado contra la barra de granito le hizo saber que Ren estaba en la cocina, respiró profundo antes de bajar, primero tratando de adivinar qué era lo que había sucedido… inconscientemente su cerebro le daba la respuesta, la forma de actuar de Ren contra Horo-Horo, incluso desde el hospital, parecían ser… "celos", pero… era imposible ¿Verdad?

.— ¡Qué complicado es esto…!—. Se lamentó antes de aventurarse.

Y dicho y hecho, lo encontró en la cocina acabándose una jarra con agua, azotando el vaso cada que terminaba, _"ok, está enojado"_ se repitió al ver el pico en el cabello de Ren crecer y aguijonear a la nada, Tamao le observó un rato tratando de borrar la palabra "Tiburoncín" de su mente.

Carraspeó.

Él la miró unos segundos, dejó el vaso y la jarra donde estaba y fue a tomar los libretos que había estado leyendo, su meta era dirigirse a la terraza y poder liberarse de esa sensación que en cualquier conversación con Tamao en ese momento, le llevarían a discutir con ella.

.— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás molesto?—. Dijo Tamao antes que él pudiera salir.

.— Déjalo Tamao, por favor… tengo mucho que leer y toda una noche por delante—. Dijo Ren sin voltear y abrió la puerta.

.— Necesito saber—. Insistió Tamao acercándose un poco—. Porque francamente no te entiendo…

.— Ah… "saber", ahora quieres saber y charlar—. Ironizó Ren girando un poco hacia ella—. Olvídalo… no soy buen material de charla en este momento.

.— ¿Qué pasó Ren?—. Dijo ella—. Todo estaba muy bien y…

.— ¡Entiende que NO quiero hablar!—. Gritó Ren haciéndole callar en el acto—. Será mejor que regreses a dormir o a conversar con Usui o a lo que mejor te parezca ¡Pero déjame en PAZ!

No se quedó a por una respuesta por parte de ella, simplemente salió de allí a prisa y no se detuvo hasta estar en la playa, arrojar los libretos a la arena y sentirse terriblemente culpable por haberle hablado de ese modo.

.— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué me tuve que comportar como un imbécil?!—. Exclamó pateando la arena.

Entretanto Tamao había sentido como si le golpearan duro y directo al estómago, se quedó quieta, mirando hacia la puerta abierta por donde Ren se había marchado. Aquello había sido una mala idea, ¡Muy mala! ¿Por qué tenía que bajar y preguntar? ¿Por qué mejor no se había quedado en su habitación?

Al subir encontró a Horo-Horo jugueteando con el conejo de peluche que Hao le había regalado, su amigo se enderezó contento, listo a enterarse de los pormenores, pero el hombre al ver la expresión de su amiga, dejó a un lado al conejo cambiando su gesto jovial por uno de preocupación.

.— Tamao ¿Qué pasó?

.— N-No fue una buena idea bajar—. Dijo ella—. No me preguntes ¿Sí?

.— Tami…—. Susurró Horo-Horo, apretando el puño en cuanto la vio limpiar lágrimas que, rebeldes, abandonaron sus ojos—. ¡Le voy a decir un par de cosas a ese cabeza de tiburón! ¡Me va a escuchar!

.— NO—. Exclamó Tamao contundentemente.

.— ¡Pero…!

.— Dije que NO—. Repitió ella—. Quiero dormir… mañana tengo mucho por hacer.

.— ¿Qué te dijo? Vamos Tamao no me dejes así.

.— No voy a decir nada, no quiero que nadie discuta ya… por favor… por favor Horo, POR FAVOR.

Horo apretó los puños con fuerza.

.— Está bien.

.— Prométeme que no vas a ir a confrontarlo—. Le exigió la joven—. Horo-Horo, prométemelo…

.— BIEN—. Renegó su amigo—. Lo prometo, prometo que hoy no iré a confrontarlo, te doy mi palabra, bajaré, armaré mi cama y me dormiré.

.— Gracias—. Dijo Tamao, Horo le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Y como dijo, intentó dormir… sin mucho éxito.

No pudo evitar preocuparse, la preocupación le duró hasta que escuchó la puerta de Ren cerrarse, sin pleito de por medio, por lo que supo que Horo-Horo había cumplido su promesa.

Pensó en Ren, aunque quiso no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza.

"_Quizá me estoy metiendo donde no debo, estoy presionando mucho… pero tampoco es para que me trate así, no le he hecho nada"_

Aquél que le había gritado allá abajo se parecía tanto al Ren que conoció los primeros meses que tuvo ganas de darse una soberana cachetada a sí misma, en serio debió estar bastante desesperada como para desear hacía unos días que Ren volviera a ser el de antes, lo había sido por segundos esa noche y ahí estaba ella imposibilitada de dormir y para colmo llorando por ratos.

Y encima faltaban aún cerca de 2 meses juntos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

La mañana llegó a prisa, Tamao no esperó a que el sol terminara de salir y se fue directamente al hospital, incluso sin avisarle a Horo-Horo que dormía a pierna suelta, no pudo evitar detenerse ante la puerta de Ren solo un poco, devolviendo la mirada al frente y saliendo de "Paradise" directamente al taxi… sin saber, que otro que no la había pasado muy bien, se hallaba sentado al pie de su cama desde la noche anterior, la había sentido despertar y había visto su sombra detenerse frente a su puerta, sin sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para salir y pedir su perdón por enésima vez.

Como era de esperarse, su rutina de ejercicios no ayudó a que se sintiera menos culpable, pero sí le dio una forma en la que podía actuar. Al llegar a casa encontró a Horokeu arreglando su colchón, no tuvo que adivinar el por qué de la mirada de reproche que le dirigió.

.— No te molestes en mirarme de esa forma—. Le dijo tras cerrar la puerta—. Es suficiente conmigo.

.— Solo quiero dejar en claro dos cosas—. Dijo Horokeu acercándose a él, Ren se quedó quieto—. La primera… es que pese a que eres un IDIOTA a veces… en verdad me caes bien, Tao.

Aquello descolocó un poco al actor.

.— Y la segunda—. Continuó Horo-Horo sin darle pie a que pudiera decir algo—. Metiste la pata ayer con Tamao, no es noticia, pero ¿En serio crees que debes ponerte celoso de mí?... digo, ya sé que con mi carisma y encanto tienes clara desventaja, pero vamos hombre… para mí, Tamao es casi semejante a Pilika ¿Entiendes?

.— Dilo…—. Murmuró Ren.

.— ¿Decir qué?

.— Que soy un idiota…

.— Ya lo dije, pero está bien… IDIOTA, ya… ¡Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor!—. Dijo Horo rascándose la barbilla, Ren ahogó una corta risita y pasó por su lado—. ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¿Qué no escuchaste que me caes bien?, te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer para pedirle disculpas a Tamao.

Pero Ren no se había marchado rumbo a la escalera, sino que había ido hacia donde estaba el teléfono

.— ¿Qué vas a…?

.— Sé lo que quiero hacer…—. Respondió Ren, Horo se quedó cerca a escuchar, cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa a medida que escuchaba el "plan de Ren".

Entretanto Tamao había ido al hospital, encontró a Pilika despierta, para su suerte. No tocó el tema de Marco, pero sí fue Pilika misma la que expresó su temor de salir del hospital, también pudo notar que estaba algo extraña; puesto que cuando ella le dijo que Chocolove no permitiría que Marco la lastimara, Pilika pareció ponerse de mal humor primero, triste después, para luego desviar el tema. Tamao se quedó allí una hora, prometiendo que iría a visitarla a su casa, suficiente tiempo para llegar puntual con Hao.

"_Vaya cambio de humor"_, pensó Kotaro a ver tan animoso a su jefe con la sola presencia de la señora Tao, enseguida Hao mandó traer los storyboard y tomó los dibujos de excusa para sitiarse detrás de la joven mujer indicándole los "detalles".

Llevaban ya cerca de una hora revisando… Kotaro no quería hacerse juicios de las personas, pero desde su posición, hasta sin querer tenía plena visión de todo lo que hacía su jefe, y… en serio, el tipo estaba flirteando abiertamente con la señora Tamao, y ella parecía no darse cuenta… así que, una de dos:

…o sabía lo que hacía el señor Asakura y le gustaba (lo que confirmaba los rumores sobre el quiebre matrimonial de los Tao)…

… o era realmente demasiado inocente para percatarse…

Y a todo eso, una sola vez había visto juntos a los Tao en vivo y en directo, no parecían muy armoniosos aquella vez, de hecho… hubo mucha tensión. No se comportaban como una pareja, al menos no una que tenía pocos meses de casados, comenzaba a preguntarse (y a preocuparse) si su jefe era el "motivo" de tensión.

"_De cualquier forma no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Ren Tao verlos así"_

Ahora que recordaba, Ren Tao no había vuelto a visitar en son amistoso al señor Hao desde que se había casado… ¿Demasiada coincidencia?...

Volvió a mirar hacia la oficina, la señora Tao lucía feliz observando los dibujos, la analizó cuanto pudo y no encontró la mínima señal de flirteo en la señora, definitivamente ella solo tenía la atención fija en los storyboards, hasta que su jefe presionó su hombro, la situación cambió tan bruscamente que Kotaro se alucinó por breves segundos estar viendo una película (lo único que le faltaba eran las palomitas de maíz)…la señora Tamao se había puesto de pie repentinamente, tomado uno de los Storyboards para dirigirse prácticamente hasta la ventana.

"Inocente", pensó Kotaro, "_Vaya…aún quedan personas de ese tipo_", observó entonces al jefe, leía frustración y cierto grado de pena en sus facciones, se hallaba en ello, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz secundaria fue tomando forma en sus oídos, primero como un eco, luego con claro tono de sonora impaciencia.

.— ¡¿Acaso no me oye?!

.— ¡Ah!—. Exclamó Kotaro dejando caer algunos lapiceros por el susto, al frente estaba un hombre que jamás había visto, una especie de repartidor con una caja larga y delgada en las manos—. Lo lamento, no le sentí llegar.

.— Entrega para la señora… Tamao Tao—. Dijo el repartidor leyendo su libreta—. Me dijeron que podía encontrarla aquí.

.— Eh… sí… sí, está adentro, ehm ¿A quién anuncio?—. Dijo Kotaro cogiendo la extensión telefónica.

.— ¿Al repartidor?—. Bromeó el otro hombre—. Je, solo era una broma… en realidad no tengo permitido decir el nombre del remitente.

.— ¿De qué se trata?—. Preguntó Kotaro con cierta desconfianza, el repartidor elevó los ojos al cielo y le mostró el paquete.

.— ¿Tengo cara de ir repartiendo bombas a domicilio?—. Ironizó el hombre.

.— Uno nunca sabe—. Se excusó el secretario y marcó la conexión—. Espere por favor...

.— Seguro.

Entretanto adentro, Tamao sí que se había sentido muy nerviosa con ese apretón en el hombro, tanto que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse, argumentando después que quería ver los dibujos con la luz natural que se filtraba por la ventana; tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo su incomodidad.

Hao no tardó demasiado en darle alcance, mantenía sus gestos serenos aunque ciertamente había tratado de acercarse a ella con toda deliberación, era su forma de "jugar sucio", era conocedor de su propio atractivo, y saber que la ponía nerviosa podía ser indicio de atracción o … de incomodidad… y francamente quería pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

.— Como te dije, esos dibujos ya han sido aprobados, es decir, son los oficiales—. Dijo él tras colocarse a su lado, ella le sonrió, centrando después toda su atención de nuevo en el dibujo que tenía entre sus manos.

.— Ahora comprendo por qué deben repetirlos, son muy diferentes a los primeros bosquejos, ¿En verdad servirán para…?

.— ¿…La película?, pues sí, son la visión de lo que podrían hacer en escena, el director de cámara, tengo entendido, aporta cambios ya con los actores, pero esta es la base.

.— Realmente apenas puedo imaginarlo.

.— Hemos avanzado rápido, con todo y que aún el guión no está terminado, pero para ser apenas unos meses, está perfectamente avanzado, creo que a fin de año podríamos iniciar ya a grabar—. Dijo Hao.

.— Parece un sueño…—. Suspiró Tamao. Él sonrió y volvió a coger su hombro.

La sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro de pronto se tornó nerviosa, trató de mantenerla, él sonreía, sonreía con toda intención…

.— Es un sueño posible…—. Susurró Hao erizándole la piel—. Real y a la espera de ser encontrado…

Jugando sucio… iba a usar todo su encanto en esa empresa, ya había conseguido ponerla nerviosa y estaba seguro que Tamao se había estremecido, entonces la miró profundamente, ella se sonrojaba y él quería dar vítores por ello, entonces continuó…

.— Tan al alcance de la mano como quieras que esté…—. Susurró usando un tono de voz grueso, ella elevó la mirada, francamente Tamao no sabía si estaba hablando de la película, o de algo más… rogaba porque fuera la película, pero fuera lo que fuera, él había hecho algo para que ella no pudiera despegar los ojos de los suyos—. Tamao… sabes a lo que…

Y de pronto un sonidito repetido rompió la burbuja en la que la mirada de Hao la había encerrado, él desvió la mirada molesto hacia el teléfono y a regañadientes fue a apretar el botón que le daría acceso a Kotaro _"Bonito momento para interrumpir"_

.— Dime Kotaro…

.— "Uh… si así está por la intromisión no quiero estar ahí cuando se entere de esto"—. Pensó el asistente.

.— ¿Kotaro estás ahí?—. Dijo Hao.

.— Disculpe señor, hay una entrega para la señora Tao—. Anunció Kotaro—. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Adentro la más confusa era Tamao.

.— ¿Entrega para mí?... si no he mandado traer nada.

.— Hazlo pasar Kotaro—. Dijo Hao—. Veamos.

El repartidor entró y previo saludo entregó el paquete a su dueña, la mujer agradeció extrañándose en el acto por la forma de la caja, firmó el cargo del hombre y éste se despidió, no sin antes pedirle una fotografía a Tamao, aludiendo que nadie en su trabajo le iba a creer de a quién había ido a entregar el paquete primero de la mañana.

.— Veamos…—. Dijo Tamao en cuanto el repartidor se fue, quitó los seguros laterales de la cajita y la abrió, enseguida se sintió enternecida—. Oh… es… es preciosa…—. Agregó sacando el contenido con cuidado.

Una rosa roja abierta, parecía irreal de lo bonita que era, su tallo fuerte y con sus hojas intactas la hacían lucir como si la hubieran cortado de algún jardín.

Sonrió agradecida, sin embargo el paquete no tenía ningún nombre de remitente.

.— No debiste molestarte, Hao… muchas…—. Dijo Tamao volteando hacia él, sin embargo Hao desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué sucede…?

.— No he sido yo…—. Respondió Hao tratando de no mostrar enfado—. ¿No tiene remitente?

.— N-No… por eso creí que…—. Titubeó ella, entonces vio que la caja tenía una tarjeta blanca con la palabra "Me" escrita en una de sus caras—. Qué extraño… solo dice… _**"Me"**_

.— ¿Me?—. Repitió Hao y se acercó, examinando la tarjeta, Tamao no le perdió de vista hasta que notó que tenía algo más escrito al reverso

.— Dice algo más—. Dijo ella y leyó—. _**"Sal afuera"**_

.— ¿Afuera?—. Repitió confuso Hao, pero antes de que hubiera terminado de decirlo, Tamao, con la rosa y la tarjeta en mano salió al espacio donde ocupaba Kotaro mirando alrededor sin hallar a nadie.

¿Sería una clase de broma?

.— Ejem… ¿Señora Tao?—. Se oyó decir a Kotaro, ella volteó, Hao también había salido—. Ejem… el… el repartidor dijo que saldría, me pidió que le diera esto.

Un sobre, Tamao intercambió una rápida mirada con Hao antes de tomar el sobre, abrirlo y leer el contenido.

.— ¿Me disculpas?, regreso enseguida—. Dijo Tamao dejando el sobre abierto en el escritorio de Kotaro, caminando a prisa para perderse tras las puertas del ascensor.

.— ¿Qué dijo ese repartidor respecto a ese sobre, Kotaro?—. Interrogó Hao.

.— Lo dejó solamente, dijo que la señora sabría qué hacer con él—. Respondió Kotaro, luego su jefe tomó el sobre.

"_¿Curiosa?, ve a la cafetería y lo sabrás"_

Eso decía, miró al ascensor y a las luces del marcador de pisos descendiendo, no demoró en llamar de nuevo al aparato, detrás de él Kotaro únicamente pudo suspirar, definitivamente su jefe estaba enamorado, y a juzgar por el semblante que llevaba… estaba celoso.

En cuanto estuvo en el piso correcto, Tamao guió sus pasos hasta la cafetería lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar no encontró a nadie salvo a las que atendían el lugar, quienes por cierto dejaron de cuchichear cuando la vieron.

Tamao se acercó.

.— Hola… disculpen ¿Saben quién envió esto?—. Preguntó Tamao con la roja y la tarjeta.

.— B-Bueno…—. Titubeó una de ellas, la otra le codeó.

.— ¿Lo saben?

.— Dejaron algo para usted—. Dijo la segunda y extrajo una caja igual a la que Tamao había recibido en la oficina.

.— ¿Quién envió esto?—. Preguntó Tamao al abrirla y comprobar que era otra rosa igual a la que ella tenía en la mano.

.— Un repartidor… pero en sí los envió la misma persona que envió eso—. Dijo la mesera señalando a un costado.

Tamao volteó enseguida, perdiendo el aliento unos segundos. Frente a ella en un costado de la cafetería estaba un bello arreglo de rosas, una gran cantidad de rosas de pétalos rosados y de tallo pequeño, acomodadas para formar un corazón rodeado de diversas plantas verdes, y en su centro un osito que sostenía una pequeña almohada.

Mientras ella se había quedado quieta, las dos mujeres de la cafetería le quitaron las rosas rojas y fueron a colocarlas al centro del corazón, detrás del osito, clavándoles en los tallos las tarjetas blancas que contenían cada paquete.

.— Ahora están completos—. Dijo la mujer, Tamao pareció reaccionar y se acercó, sin percatarse que una de las mujeres sacaba su celular y texteaba rápido al repartidor.

Las dos rosas abiertas resaltaban entre el mar rosado, la tarjeta con la palabra "Me" ahora estaba junta a otra que completaba la frase, junto a otra que estaba bordada en la almohada del osito.

**"_Me perdonas?"_**

**"**_**Te quiero"**, tenía bordada la almohada del osito._

Y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba el misterioso remitente.

.— Ren…—. Musitó ella mientras las dos mujeres cuchicheaban y suspiraban enternecidas entre ellas, observando a Tamao estirar la mano para tocar las flores.

Y debía admitir, que eso no era algo que el "antiguo" Ren haría, así se hubiera equivocado con todas las letras de la palabra.

No pasaron segundos para que sonara su celular.

.— Sé que estás en la cafetería…—. Dijeron de frente, Tamao comenzó a mirar a todo lado.

.— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—Preguntó Tamao reconociéndolo de inmediato, pero sin llegar a ubicarlo por más que tratara de agudizar la vista—. ¿Dónde estás?

.— No estoy ahí, si es que me buscas—. Dijo Ren—. Me hubiera gustado estar, pero debo coordinar algunas cosas con Anna—. Mintió, pues la verdad, había hecho toda una coordinación con el repartidor y las meseras para que le informaran el momento exacto en que Tamao bajara, la verdad es que no tenía cara para verla en vivo y en directo y notar su decepción una vez más—. ¿Te han gustado las flores?

.— Eh… sí… claro, están… muy bonitas, gracias… pero…—. Titubeó Tamao

.— ¿Y sobre la pregunta?—. La interrumpió Ren cogiéndose de todo su valor para ello, Tamao miró de nuevo el arreglo y las dos tarjetitas blancas—. Ayer yo… no tenía derecho a hablarte de esa forma, estaba enojado, no pretendí desquitarme contigo, no contigo… lo siento…

.— Acepto tus disculpas Ren—. Dijo Tamao sinceramente—. G-Gracias por las rosas… son hermosas.

.— Me alegra que te gustaran—. Dijo Ren disimulando un profundo suspiro de alivio—. Las rojas son un híbrido de hecho, Violet Carson… ehm… ¿En serio me perdonas, Tamao?

.— En serio…—. Rió Tamao _"¿Cuándo no te perdono?" _pensó.

.— Gracias… en verdad no sabes cómo me alivia saberlo—. Dijo Ren.

.— Ya no te preocupes por lo de ayer…está bien…

.— NO, no "está bien"—. Refutó Ren—. Ni siquiera pude dormir en toda la noche tratando de pensar en una forma de disculparme, no tuve valor para enfrentarte en la mañana…

.— ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas molesto ayer?—. Preguntó Tamao.

.— Sí, sí puedes—. Contestó él—. … pero no ahora.

.— ¿Por qué no?

.— Porque no lo entenderías ahora—. Dijo él—. No si antes no hablamos… pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar unos días.

.— Está bien Ren, está bien… —. Aceptó ella de inmediato al detectar que el tema de "la charla pendiente" podría ser traído a colación—. Bueno, ya debo volver a la oficina.

.— Entiendo… envía mis saludos a Hao—. Añadió adrede Ren, Tamao lo tomó con inocencia, ignorando la doble intención de su marido.

.— Regresaré a casa para la cena.

.— ¿Tan tarde?—. Dijo Ren encelándose nuevamente.

.— Sí… quiero ir a comer con Jun, así me entero de lo que dijeron tus padres y el abuelo—. Explicó ella.

.— O-Ok… entonces te esperaré en casa—. Dijo Ren.

.— Sí… bueno, adiós Ren, gracias de nuevo.

Iba a colgar cuando la voz de Ren la detuvo.

.— Hay algo más…

.— Dime

.— Hay algo para ti en el arreglo—. Dijo él—. Revisa el peluche… —. Añadió siendo él el primero en colgar.

Volvió a acercarse al arreglo cuando él colgó, esta vez las dos mujeres de la cafetería que se habían mantenido alejadas, se acercaron mucho más curiosas de lo que ella misma estaba, de hecho, ella estaba algo contrariada, porque salvo la grabadora de voz, Ren nunca le había regalado flores o peluchitos y mucho menos la había sorprendido de esa forma.

Sin embargo, tomó el osito entre sus manos, lo alzó con cuidado tratando de ver qué era lo que escondía, presionó por todos lados pensando que se trataba de aquellos peluches parlantes, pero nada se oyó, hasta que presionó la almohadita que el muñeco sostenía, demasiado dura para ser una almohadita.

Las otras dos mujeres estiraron el cuello y Tamao consiguió abrir la almohadita, que se trataba en realidad de una cajita de obsequio perfectamente camuflada, pero no fue la primera en reaccionar.

.— ¡Qué romántico!—. Suspiró una de las mujeres mientras la otra suspiraba, Tamao solo había podido contener el aire.

.— ¡Señora, es usted muy afortunada!—. Dijo la otra mujer mirando con ilusión el contenido de la cajita.

¿Romántico? Se decía ella en cambio…en otras circunstancias sí, de hecho habría pensado que aquél brazalete hubiera sido tremendamente romántico, pero en serio… ¿Ren siendo romántico con ella?, estaba bien que se sintiera culpable y en nombre de ello, quizá le regalara flores, pero… ¿Eso? ¿Y el osito?

"_Habla con él, Tamao", _recordó lo que le dijo Horo-Horo, cogió la joya entre sus manos estaba hecho de platino, con formas de hojas con incrustaciones de circonios blancos y rosas que se acomodaban unas con otras en el centro, tocó el brazalete con la yema de los dedos.

.— Su esposo es tan detallista…

.— ¡Y famoso…!

.— ¡Y guapo…!

.— ¡Y…!

Ellas siguieron mencionando las cualidades de Ren mientras ella sin querer dejaba de escucharlas y su mente la transportaba a lo que habían vivido en la playa, aquél beso, que con intención o no, había sucedido, con regalos así… con detalles como ese… y encima con sus palabras, ¿Cómo iba a fingir indiferencia?, ¿Cómo podía bloquearse a sí misma como si fuera una máquina y comandar "no te enamorarás", así de fácil?

"Vive día con día", le había aconsejado Horo-Horo, ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo… había sido suficiente de martirizarse, si ya conocía el final, iba a vivir día con día.

.— ¡Le queda precioso, señora!—. Dijo una de las mujeres cuando se colocó el brazalete.

"_Solo por hoy"_, se dijo, _"Solo para recordar que decidí vivir desde hoy… día con día"_

…

Llámenlo destino… pero Hao no fue tan rápido como hubiera querido, debido a gran cantidad de personas deteniendo el ascensor en diferentes pisos y obviamente, retrasándolo, para cuando llegó al primer piso, Tamao misma lo recibió, bastante sorprendida de encontrarlo. Hao notó enseguida que ahora no llevaba la rosa, al prestar un poco más de atención se fijó en el brazalete.

.— Creí que… que demorabas—. Musitó sin saber qué decir—. Eh… ¿Y la rosa?

Tamao entró al ascensor.

.— En la cafetería, ahí les pondrán agua… al final resultó ser Ren el "remitente misterioso"—. Dijo Tamao de buen ánimo.

Hao como pudo disimuló su propia incomodidad.

.— B-Bonito brazalete—. Comentó y ella sonrió en acuerdo.

.— Vino con el arreglo…—. Dijo ella tocando la joya con cariño. El ascensor volvía a subir.

.— Oh… ¿A-Algún aniversario?—.Preguntó él.

.— ¿Aniversario?... no… es… supongo que ha querido ser gentil—. Dijo Tamao.

.— Veo que sus problemas se están arreglando—. Dijo él sin poder evitarlo, Tamao le miró de reojo—. ¿T-Te llevas mejor con él ya?

.— Tratamos sí…

.— Ya veo…

.— Hao ¿Sucede algo?—. Preguntó ella con cierta timidez, él fijó la mirada en la suya.

.— ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que siempre te diría todo directamente, sin rodeos?—. Preguntó él, Tamao no lo recordó tan preciso como él lo decía, pero sí recordó que él le había prometido ser siempre sincero, y siempre su amigo, asintió—. No te tenses, no estoy molesto… solo preocupado.

.— ¿Por qué?

.— Porque siento… siento que…—. Titubeó él, a Tamao eso le pareció sumamente extraño, puesto que rara vez Hao se mostraba dudoso de sí mismo, se acercó a él e ingenuamente cogió su hombro.

.— ¿Estás bien?

Hao tomó aire y repentinamente cogió aquella mano con la suya.

.— H-Hao… ¿Qué…?

La mirada de él era tan penetrante que por segundos, Tamao se arrepintió de haber preguntado o de haberse acercado siquiera, súbitamente él se acercó y ella cogió aire, perdió el habla y sus actos reflejos de ralentizaron... vio casi con estupor cómo él se acercaba peligrosamente, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

La reunión de todas sus fuerzas, únicamente sirvieron para que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza, para luego sentir que Hao tiraba de su mano un poco, solo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando lo sintió abrazarla.

Y sí, su primera intención, guiado por sus propios ímpetus contenidos que por otra cosa había sido darle un beso, pero "Malaya su suerte", no podía llegar a ese extremo de su "juego sucio" aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, se detuvo casi en el último momento optando por abrazarla contra su pecho.

.— Discúlpame…—. Murmuró realmente apenado—. Seré sincero contigo Tamao…

Ella no respondió.

.— Hay momentos como éste en los que desearía poder cambiar el pasado—. Confesó Hao—. Aunque suene tonto… desearía haberte hallado primero allá en Seúl. Desearía haber sabido en ese entonces lo especial que eras o que serías para mí.

.— Hao yo…—. Musitó ella y los ojos se le llenaron de pequeñas lagrimitas.

Él entonces se separó de ella dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña, tomó su mano y besó su dorso reteniéndola un poco más, el ascensor había llegado a su destino, entonces Hao se separó para evitar especulaciones y la guió de nuevo hasta la oficina, adentro Tamao ya no pudo contener algunas lagrimitas, se sentía en parte responsable por lo que Hao había hecho, quizá… quizá ella no debía estar ahí, como decía Ren, quizá debía alejarse…

.— No llores, nunca quise…—. Musitó él apenado, suspiró—. Creo que acabas de ser testigo de Hao Asakura perdiendo el control, lo siento… —. Se volvió a disculpar él y procuró sonreírle, guiándole hasta los pequeños sofás frente a los ventanales de la oficina—. Supongo que esto que siento… es a lo que le llaman "celos".

"_Te quiero"…_ recordó Tamao, recordó que eso le había dicho Hao abiertamente y sin tapujos, aquella noche en la que Ren decidió embriagarse con Horo-Horo.

.— Lo siento…—. Dijo entonces—. Yo… nunca… nunca he querido… que te sientas de esa manera o hacerte sentir mal yo… yo…

.— Lo sé…—. Dijo Hao y rió un poco, más de sí mismo que de la situación en sí—. No pienses que es responsabilidad tuya… Tamao, los celos nunca son responsabilidad de nadie más del que los siente… o al menos es lo que dice mi madre, personalmente no me había pasado nada similar desde la secundaria.

Ella bajó la mirada y… destino o no destino, pensó en Ren al ver el brazalete.

.— Quizá… no sea buena idea que esté tan cerca—. Dijo Tamao al fin, Hao casi perdió el aliento, ella le miró—. Tal vez sea mejor si no viniera diario o… o viniera solo poco tiempo…

.— Sabes lo que yo siento por ti…—. Le interrumpió Hao, ella asintió.

.— Precisamente por eso—. Dijo Tamao—. A-Antes dijiste que no debía pensar en ello, que… que no debía decir nada…

.— Y lo sostengo… no tomes una decisión así por lo que hice… Tamao yo te quiero—. Dijo él, ella bajó la mirada—. Sí, te quiero… te quiero… pero así como te quiero, te respeto… nada similar volverá a ocurrir...—. Le aseguró—. No te alejes de mí, es todo lo que te pido… no te alejes de mí.

Ni Kotaro, ni más tarde Jun mientras almorzaban pudieron adivinar a qué se debía el estado semi ausente de Tamao, la petición de Hao en conjunto con el fervor de sus palabras habían logrado descolocarla lo suficiente como para tenerla pensando todo el día; a duras penas entendió el mensaje de Kotaro indicándole que debía llevarse sus rosas de la cafetería y más tarde lo dicho por Jun, anunciándole que había conseguido la aceptación de sus padres y abuelo, pero que querían conversar con ella.

De vuelta en "Paradise" ya al anochecer, agradeció al cielo que Ren no hubiera llegado y que Horo-Horo tampoco estuviera, subió directamente a su habitación, colocó un mensaje en su puerta pidiendo que no la molestaran, e hizo lo que el día anterior se había negado a hacer… solo dormir.

Despertó temprano a causa del timbre de su teléfono, su cuñada le hizo recuerdo que aquella tarde la esperaban en la casa Tao, ella fingió acordarse perfectamente aunque en el fondo agradecía la previsión de Jun, sobre Hao, había tomado una decisión, quizá no la más eficaz, pero así como él había sido sincero, ella también iba a serlo.

Por eso, evadiendo a los dos hombres de casa, salió temprano, dejando escrito que pasaría la tarde con los Tao, de cierta forma, no tener que lidiar con Ren era una ayuda a su estado de ánimo, ya suficientemente afectada estaba con Hao.

Ya en la oficina, se sentó junto a Hao donde habían conversado el día anterior, él podía decirse, que estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había visto nunca.

.— No me iré—. Dijo Tamao dándole un respiro al hombre—. Tenemos un trabajo pendiente y después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y de la confianza que me diste no voy a defraudarte… pero tengo… necesito ser sincera contigo…

Él solamente asintió.

.— S-Sabes de mis problemas con Ren—. Dijo Tamao—. Y que hace un tiempo te dije que mi vida cambiaría en tres meses…

Él volvió a asentir.

.— Algo inevitable va a suceder en unos meses—. Dijo Tamao y miró sus manos, ya no tenía puesto el brazalete—. Principalmente porque… porque Jeanne Maiden aún es, como dijiste, muy importante para Ren… pero…eso no quita el hecho de que yo…

Bajó la mirada un poco, no era sencillo hablar de ello con Hao, más conociendo sus sentimientos, pero debía hacerlo. Hao interpretó ese súbito silencio y ahogó un corto suspiro, _"De alguna manera, creo que ya lo sabía"_ se dijo.

.— Tú lo amas—. Completó Hao por ella, Tamao le miró intensamente unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza—. Por las rosas y el regalo de ayer… ¿A-Acaso Ren también se ha…?—. Se animó a preguntar Hao.

.— No—. Dijo ella muy segura—. Si me envió eso ayer, es porque discutimos el día anterior y… solo quiso disculparse… fue todo… necesitaba que lo supieras, quiero ser honesta contigo… te quiero… y mucho, pero…

.— Tranquila—. Le contestó él—. Tamao… yo de alguna forma creo que intuía lo que me estás diciendo… de otra forma no seguirías al lado de Ren, presumo que… no sé, quieres protegerle de algún escándalo si se separan de improviso… pero… yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de sentir lo que sientes de pronto y que decidas darme tu amor de un día a otro…

Tamao le miró atentamente.

.— Lo que yo te pido, es que me dejes estar cerca de ti… hasta que tú estés lista, no volveré a intentar nada parecido a lo de ayer, solo… no te alejes.

Parecía como si la vida hubiera decidido de pronto ponerse difícil en todos los sentidos, esa mañana fue menos tensa en la oficina, sin embargo Tamao prefirió guardar un poco las distancias y solo acudir a Hao cuando era indispensable hacerlo, él por su parte respetó eso, confiando que con los días la tensión se desvanecería, ya por la tarde, Tamao no tuvo descanso, apenas con un sándwich en el estómago fue a la casa de sus suegros, donde se reunió con la familia y tuvo que inventar una historia creíble para no tener que revelar todo el embrollo de la prensa, Ren, Hao, Jeanne Maiden y ella.

Jun fue una notable ayuda para poder evadir algunas preguntas clave, el más difícil de convencer asombrosamente no fue el abuelo Tao, sino el propio padre de Ren, quien casi como réplica del carácter de su hijo, argumentó que las "reuniones familiares" eran "explosivas" o "tendientes" a explosionar, y que no estaba dispuesto al asedio público por alguna riña con su hijo menor.

Ella prácticamente se la pasó toda la tarde hablando de la importancia que tenía aquello para Ren y su carrera, pronto la misma Ran Tao sirvió de apoyo a su hija y nuera para convencer a su marido. Tamao tuvo que prometer mantener a Ren a raya de las provocaciones que solía soltar, en especial con su padre o abuelo, siempre que ellos mantuvieran en cuenta no tocar el tema de negocios con Ren; Jun por su parte aseguró que se encargaría de que todo fuera digno de la familia y del cumpleaños del abuelo, todo de primera mano, después Tamao prometió que la intromisión de la prensa tendría un horario fijado, y que no podrían preguntar nada de intimidades a la familia, En Tao y Ran Tao se mostraron conformes.

Por último, dado que todo el mundo ponía condiciones, el abuelo golpeó el suelo con el bastón haciéndose notar, para preocupación de Jun y Tamao.

Luego de dar su opinión sobre el plan de "reunión familiar", el abuelo puso de condición para aceptar todo el plan de las damas, que Ren accediera a pasar al menos un fin de semana con la familia.

Tamao dudó en dar su respuesta, pero Jun sin meditarlo aceptó.

Cuando terminaron de charlar había caído la noche, ya en el coche de la familia a punto de marcharse, Tamao le reveló a Jun no estar segura de lograr que Ren aceptara la condición del abuelo. Jun sin embargo no se mostró igual de preocupada.

.— Esos son detalles—. Dijo su cuñada—.Tranquila… tu puedes convencerle…

.— En serio Jun—. Dijo Tamao—. Ya está molesto con la idea de "reunión"… no creo que…

.— Acabas de meterte al bolsillo a mi padre y a mi abuelo… créeme, Ren será pan comido—. Dijo Jun—. Ve y descansa cuñadita… mañana pasaré por ti al trabajo y nos iremos a ver a unos cuantos organizadores.

.—En verdad tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿Crees que terminemos a tiempo?—. Dijo Tamao preocupada, Jun agitó la mano restándole importancia.

.— Organizar es mi don… ya verás, despreocúpate… todo quedará a pedir de boca, y ya ve a casa… no creas que no me di cuenta que tenías el celular en vibrador zumbando en la cartera…—. Dijo Jun, y ciertamente Tamao había ignorado el celular a propósito, lo sacó, viendo nada más y nada menos que 17 llamadas perdidas…—. Apuesto a que Ren va en proceso de abrir una zanja en la sala esperando saber dónde estás.

.— Nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo Jun, ya sabes… por cubrirme allá—. Dijo Tamao, Jun le guiñó el ojo.

.— ¿Para qué estamos las cuñadas?

Dicho y hecho, al entrar a "Paradise", lo primero que vio fue a Ren dando vueltas en el espacio libre de la sala y a Horo acomodado en su colchón junto a una bandeja con dulces y viendo el ir y venir del actor.

.— ¿Ya lo ves? Vivita y coleando… te lo dije—. Comentó Horo-Horo, Ren visiblemente estaba molesto y tenía el celular en la mano, Tamao se dirigió a la cocina luego de saludarlos.

.— Pudiste contestar el teléfono—. Dijo Ren, ella se servía algo de jugo.

.— Lo puse en vibrador, sabían que pasaría la tarde en casa de tus padres… la plática se extendió…

.— ¡ACHU!—. Fingió estornudar Horo-Horo deteniendo el "inicio" de pelea con un sonoro carraspeo—. Jeje… lo siento… la gripa.

Tamao regresó la atención a su jugo y Ren elevó los ojos al cielo luego de recibir una intencionada mirada de Horo-Horo.

.— Lo lamento, me preocupé… nunca has estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa—. Dijo Ren suavizando su tono—. Luces cansada…

Ella asintió y bajó la guardia también, en sí, tenía intenciones a nivel CERO de discutir.

.— Un duro día…—. Dijo ella entre trago y trago—. ¿Cenaron?

.— Eso iba a preguntarte yo—. Respondió Ren.

.— Comí algo en la oficina, luego cené con tus padres… por cierto te envían saludos, han aceptado el evento y prometieron no tocar el tema de "NEGOCIOS" contigo… ni ellos ni tu abuelo—. Dijo Tamao tratando de sonreír.

.— ¿…a cambio de?

Ella suspiró, en verdad Ren conocía a su familia y muy bien.

.— ¿Podemos hablar de eso mañana?—. Le pidió sinceramente agotada.

.— ¿Tan malo es?

.— No es malo… y nada imposible de realizar, es… solo que me gustaría poder contarte todo, pero en serio, tengo sueño—. Argumentó ella, Ren la evaluó unos segundos.

Ella técnicamente estaba despierta aunque ahogaba uno que otro bostezo y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, asintió cogió el bolso de ella y acto seguido tomó su mano, Tamao que andaba algo adormilada pareció despertar a fuerza de una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda.

.— ¿Ren?

.— Te llevaré a tu habitación—. Dijo él comenzando a andar, Tamao lógicamente se sonrojó.

.— Yo puedo…

.— Se te están cerrando los ojos—. Interrumpió Ren afianzando su mano—. Si te dejo ir es posible que te encuentre durmiendo en las escaleras más tarde, ya no rezongues… ven.

.— AAAAW… —. Bostezó Horo estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Sí, sí vayan… que tengan dulces sueños… sueñen conmigo.

.— Hasta mañana Horo—. Dijo ella divertida con el comentario de su amigo, Ren murmuró un "idiota", deseándole en secreto a Horo-Horo, soñar con una pequeña, PEQUEÑA habitación sin ventana.

Ya en el pequeño pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones Ren la soltó, Tamao algo nerviosa acomodó su cabello tras la oreja y le sonrió cortamente.

.— Descansa, Ren.

.— Tamao…—. Le llamó él antes que entrara a su habitación—. No te sobre esfuerces con esa reunión, deja el trabajo pesado a Jun.

.— ¿Qué dices?, no puedo hacerlo… es en serio mucho que prever, Jun no podrá sola.

.— Oh, créeme… sí que puede—. Aseguró Ren—. Es su especialidad… como sea, no te agotes… puedes recaer y aún estás convaleciente.

.— Me siento bien—. Respondió Tamao—. No te preocupes por mí.

.— Estás pálida, apuesto a que no comiste más allá de ese sándwich en la cafetería y panecillos en mi casa—. Dijo Ren acercándose adrede y cogiendo el rostro de Tamao con una mano—. Estás más pálida que ayer.

.— Nada de cuidado… y si sirve de algo, era un sándwich grande—. Dijo Tamao tratando de sonar normal ante el tacto masculino. Ren bufó algo irónico observándole luego de manera "extraña" a juzgar de Tamao.

.— ¿A qué hora debes ir a trabajar mañana?—. Preguntó él.

.— A-A las 9 a más tardar debo estar allá… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.— Mañana, quiero que duermas todo lo posible—. Dijo Ren y soltó su rostro—. Así que has eso… yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

.— Ren… no tienes que hacer eso, estaré bien, además…

.— Te has echado a la espalda una tarea dura Tamao—. Le interrumpió él—. No tendrías que hacerlo de no ser por mí… déjame que lo haga… descansa o… o no te dejaré continuar con esto.

.— ¿Qué?, Ren, no estarás pensando negarte a cooperar ¿NO?—. Reaccionó ella alertada.

.— Me negaré si sigues debilitándote—. Repuso él y suavizó de nuevo la voz—. Estoy tratando de cuidarte… no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella respiró aliviada, aunque también le invadió una sensación de ternura ante sus palabras.

.— Bien, solo por mañana—. Dijo ella resignándose—. Pero con una condición.

.— Dime…

.— No más regalos caros, en serio Ren… hablo en serio, y me refiero a la pulsera—. Dijo Tamao.

.— Es común en una disculpa—. Objetó Ren.

.— Solo prométeme que no vas a ir a gastar montones de dinero en un regalo así… es… es preciosa, pero en serio me apena.

.— Está bien… como quieras, no gastaré montones de dinero en regalos, ¿Contenta?

.— Gracias.

.— Pero a cambio te llevaré a la oficina—. Añadió Ren esperando de antemano que ella refutara, pero lejos de ello, Tamao simplemente asintió—. Ehm… ya ve y descansa… te veo en la mañana.

Ella sonrió una vez más antes de entrar por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Ren, como dijo, se hizo cargo de todo en casa, desde su rutina, limpiar un poco la sala y posteriormente hacer el desayuno, Horo-Horo lució conforme con ello y por primera vez en días pasaron las primeras horas de la mañana en completa armonía. Ren se mostró conforme con que Tamao tuviera un mejor semblante, se había hecho el propósito… bueno, no precisamente "se había hecho el propósito"; de hecho había nacido esa voluntad de ayudar luego que Horo-Horo y él hablaran el día anterior.

"_Créeme, es la mejor forma de acercarse, estar al pendiente y preocuparte abiertamente sin que ella huya despavorida" _ aseguró Horo-Horo, y de hecho estaba dando resultado, el propósito ahora, era hacer lo mismo todos los días que durara la extensa y ajetreada agenda de Tamao, así pasaría tiempo con ella sin que le rehuyera y encontraría el momento oportuno para tocar esa "Charla pendiente".

Lastimosamente para él, el destino, la vida, y JUN… tenían planes diferentes… pese a sus buenas intenciones, en lo que se llevaron a cabo las siguientes dos semanas, "técnicamente" no vio a Tamao, más que a breves ratos cuando ella salía presurosa de casa, o cuando regresaba agotada directamente a su dormitorio. Incluso las novedades ella las escribía en notitas y las dejaba en la barra, así se enteraba de lo que la mantenía ocupada o de sus quehaceres. Ella argumentaba que no debía preocuparse por la condición de su familia, porque no era nada del otro mundo.

Lo único que tenía claro era el cronograma de la fiesta, que Jun tuvo el detalle de pasarle al mail, después de leerlo solo pudo pensar:

_"Oh sí, todo un día con la prensa, incluida cena y baile más desayuno al día siguiente con la familia"_, y tendría ese pensamiento todo la última semana a medida que las actividades de su esposa y hermana se desarrollaban, para colmo de males, Jun había solicitado la colaboración de Tamao con tal insistencia y para tantas actividades que técnicamente verla era cuestión de suerte o de casualidad, o al menos verla "Despierta", pues él aprovechaba su profundo sueño para entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación de vez en cuando.

Al menos su familia, llámese "Padre, abuelo y madre" no habían significado mucha lata durante esa travesía, Anna estaba satisfecha con la "Noticia por Noticia" que habían proporcionado, y apoyaba en todo para que la prensa no fuera más allá de lo permitido.

Por fin… el día de la celebración llegó; Tamao y Jun habían escogido como "escenario" una de las instalaciones al aire libre del gran Hotel Marriot, estratégicamente Tamao había esperado a ese último día para "comunicarle" que se quedarían un par de días en el hotel, en una de las cabañas.

.— ¿Y te estás quejando?—. Dijo Horo ya camino al hotel, Jun había insistido en que les acompañara, de esa forma Ren tendría con quien hablar mientras ella ocupaba a Tamao—. No me mires así, estamos hablando de un fin de semana en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad y para ti eso debería ser una buena noticia… la vas a pasar con Tamao ¡Tonto!

.— Dudo mucho que eso suceda, ya ves, ayer se ha ido a dormir a mi casa porque Jun se lo pidió—. Refunfuñó Ren—. Ya ingeniará algo para tenerla ocupada.

.— Bueno, son las anfitrionas, tú mismo dijiste que es una tarea dura, es obvio que necesite ayuda—. Dijo Horo.

.— Algo trama Jun, la conozco y no sé a qué atenerme.

.— Deja de preocuparte tanto, estás yendo a una fiesta no a un entierro—. Dijo Horo, Ren elevó los ojos al cielo y decidió evadir el tema.

.— ¿Trajiste el esquema de tu proyecto?—. Le preguntó, Horo asintió.

.— Sí, aunque no entiendo aún, creí que no querías que se traten negocios en la fiesta—. Dijo el peliazul.

.— En la dichosa reunión estará mi representante… Anna Kyoyama, a ella podría interesarle.

.— Sí he oído de ella, ¿Crees en verdad que le interese?

.— Depende de lo que le expongas, pero te lo advierto, es una ruda negociante… muy bonita, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios—. Advirtió Ren, Horo elevó los ojos _"Con tal de que no sea una loca como Maiden_", pensó el hombre.

Al llegar, una de las mucamas designadas los guiaron a sus habitaciones, Horo únicamente se quedaría ese día, aunque aprovechó el tiempo para curiosear a sus anchas imaginándose con deleite el gran banquete que disfrutaría ese día, Ren se dio cuenta que se les había asignado una habitación matrimonial a él y a Tamao, ya sus cosas estaban en el armario; aunque de ella no hubiera rastro alguno por ninguna estancia de la cabaña.

A diferencia de Horo-Horo, él prefirió no salir de la habitación hasta que comenzara el "show", pues prefería no encontrarse con la familia ni por accidente hasta que fuera rotundamente necesario. Se echó en la enorme cama, no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que sucedería ese día, de otro lado le molestaba la sensación en el pecho causada por la ausencia de Tamao de tantos días… la extrañaba, incluso prefería escuchar sus gritos que ese silencio tan abrumante.

"_Quizá Horokeu tenga razón, ya no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo sin hablar con ella y… y afrontar lo que tenga que afrontar lo que suceda cuando lo diga"_

Un par de horas más tarde se cambió, luego recibió un mensaje de Jun informándole que la prensa había llegado, salió rápido con la sola idea de "por fin" ver a Tamao después de todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, como debió esperar, de ella no había rastro, como tampoco de Jun, a lo lejos podía ver a Horokeu paseando a sus anchas entre las mesas, de otro lado los representantes de prensa instalando sus cámaras y limpiando sus lentes, algunos de ellos no dudaron en dirigir sus cámaras hacia donde estaba él tras reconocerlo.

Luego vio a Anna revisando los fotochecks de los fotógrafos y de los periodistas, cerciorándose como siempre que fueran de cadenas de diarios y/o televisión serias y nada de prensa amarillista, la rubia en cuanto determinó, junto con Ayumi, su asistente, que la lista "invitada" de la prensa estaba completa se acercó.

.— Todo controlado hasta ahora—. Dijo Anna a manera de saludo, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, como había pedido Jun para todos los invitados de estilo romano, sujeto a uno de sus hombros y el cabello recogido.

.— ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué hacen aquí?—. Preguntó Ren con gestos neutros puesto que los flashes estaban dirigidos a ellos en ese momento.

.— Solo que están a la espera de una gran noticia sobre ti… apuesto a que la mayoría pensaba algún tema similar a un embarazo o un divorcio… aunque están completamente en la luna ya que están importantes figuras del mundo de negocios japonés.

.— El viejo es tradicionalista—. Dijo Ren.

.— Y por "Viejo" asumo que te refieres a tu abuelo—. Dijo Anna—. Hasta la fecha jamás imaginé que darías un paso así… darte a conocer como el hijo pródigo de una de las familias más influyentes en la economía del país y de China.

.— Si cabe recalcar, ha sido idea de Tamao—. Argumentó Ren.

.— Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?, creo que he visto a tu padre y a tu abuelo, pero a Tamao no la he visto ni por asomo—. Respondió Anna simulando buscar entre la estancia—. Bueno supongo que nadie tendrá queja alguna del lugar.

.— ¿Terminaste con la prensa?

.— Sí, he cumplido con esa parte, pero tú ándate con cuidado, nunca está de más guardar las apariencias y por favor no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas—. Pidió la rubia, Ren levantó la mano derecha únicamente en señal de promesa.

.— Quería presentarte a alguien, por cierto—. Dijo Ren—. Creo que tiene un proyecto que podría interesarte.

.— ¿Amigo tuyo?

.— De hecho lo conocí por Tamao, se conocen de años—. Aclaró Ren mientras buscaba a Horo con la mirada, cuando dio con él le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara—. Ahora puede decirse que es amigo mío también.

.— Hablando de amigos, espero que no hayan decidido invitar a Hao o a Jeanne Maiden—. Dijo Anna.

.— Nada de eso—. Dijo Ren—. Mira ahí viene ya Horo-Horo.

.— ¿Horo-Horo? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?—. Dijo Anna, Ren le miró serio—. Bien, lo escucharé lo prometo… pero tú has el favor de ir a buscar a Tamao, el hecho de que no estén juntos ahora es perjudicial.

.— A la orden—. Dijo Ren sin pensar siquiera pensar en rechistar esa indicación—. Ya está aquí… Horokeu, ella es mi representante y gerente de Kyo's Management, Anna Kyoyama.

Anna entornó los ojos en dirección a Ren y volteó fingiéndose amable … congelándose al mismo tiempo que Horokeu.

.— Los dejo, iré a buscar a Tamao—. Dijo enseguida Ren, palmeó el hombro de Horo y se marchó de ahí.

.—Tú eres… tú eres… ¡El acosador!—. Dijo Anna en cuanto Ren se fue, Horo pasó su estado de pasmo y entornó los ojos.

.— ¡Que no acosé a nadie! ¡Usted me acusó sin pruebas!

.— Ah claro… y esconderse debajo de un asiento a escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es "acoso"—. Ironizó ella.

.— Escuche señorita—. Dijo Horo tratando de no perder la paciencia—. Estaba cuidando el bienestar de MI amiga, y usted estaba flirteando con el jefe de ella que supuestamente quiere flirtear con MI amiga.

Anna desvió la mirada.

.— Parece que se ha quedado sin palabras—. Dijo Horo—. Ese hombre y usted tienen algunas cosas que explicar… es una pena que Hao Asakura no esté.

.— "Gracias al cielo"—. Pensó Anna—. Escuche, esto… nada de lo que sucedió es… es lo que parece.

.— ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta?—. Dijo Horo.

.— Escuche, debemos tranquilizarnos y… y conversar en otro lugar, en este momento las cámaras apuntan a nosotros—. Murmuró Anna.

.— Me parece bien, me gustaría una explicación de pero qué fui a dar a la cárcel y de por qué el tal Asakura fingió no conocerme… usted primero—. Dijo Horo cediendo el paso a la mánager…_ "vaya que el mundo era pequeño"_

Ren por su parte anduvo recorriendo el lugar en búsqueda de Tamao, mientras tanto iba atardeciendo, los músicos comenzaban a ensayar, los periodistas se sacaban fotos a sí mismos con cámaras personales y por nada del mundo lo perdían a él de vista, cansado de andar dando vueltas sin sentido se resignó a preguntar.

"_a lo que he llegado"…_ se decía a medida que se acercaba a la única persona familiar en todo el ambiente, que desde el inicio de una escalinata de piedra observaba a detalle a las personas ir y venir, arreglando una u otra cosa, colocando arreglos florales o quizá disfrutando de la vista…su abuelo.

Cuando en silencio se posicionó a su lado, el anciano claramente se mostró sorprendido de que su se acercara a él, pero no dijo nada, solo le miró unos segundos y volvió la vista al frente.

.— _"Lo cortés no quita lo valiente"_—. Pensaron ambos en silencio, Ren respiró profundo con discreción

.— Buenas tardes—. Pronunció Ren.

.— Buenas tardes, Ren—. Respondió el abuelo Tao, claramente sorprendido de que Ren cediera su orgullo primero y le dirigiera la palabra.

.— Erh… Te… deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

.— Te lo agradezco—. Respondió el abuelo en el mismo tono de su nieto.

.—¿Has visto a Tamao o a Jun?—. Preguntó Ren sin rodeos—. No hay forma de comunicarme con ellas…

.— La última vez que las vi se dirigían a la habitación de tu hermana—. Informó el abuelo—.Tranquilízate, no creo que piensen sabotear la reunión... además, solo han pasado unas horas, Tamao ha sido de gran apoyo, pero has de entender que organizar todo esto requiere entrega...

.— Jun piensa que todos son sus muñecos, Tamao no es organizadora de eventos, y el que sea mi esposa no la convierte en...

.— ¿Por qué estás de mal humor ahora Ren?—. Interrumpió su abuelo.

Ren de detuvo, y en parte admitía que el abuelo tenía razón, en realidad no era el hecho de que Tamao hubiera organizado todo con Jun, sino el hecho de no haberla visto más que minutos en 2 semanas, ¡Eso lo tenía de mal humor!.

.— Organizadora oficial o no, todo ha sido perfecto, esos periodistas están contentos por lo que salta a la vista... o es que, ¿Es la ausencia de tu esposa a tu lado lo que te tiene tan tenso?

¡Bingo!... pero… ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso que tu abuelo lo dijera tan abiertamente!

.— ¡Abuelo, eso no es...!—. Intentó quejarse Ren, pero entonces el anciano comenzó a reír por lo bajo—. ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?!

.— Nada, nada… es solo que sin prensa alrededor me parece increíble—. Dijo el abuelo.

.— ¿Qué es lo increíble?—. Refunfuñó Ren.

.— Descuida Ren, es solo que... pensé que moriría contigo llamándome "Viejo"… "Anciano" o tus "cariñosos" apelativos... me sorprendió bastante escucharte decir lo que soy... tu _**abuelo**_—. Dijo el hombre logrando dejar sin palabras a Ren, quien desvió la mirada incómodo.

.— Yo...—. Titubeó Ren, el abuelo desvió la mirada divertido.

.— Ja... dejaremos el tema para después... es lo que menos importa ahora, aunque sospecho que esta noche estará llena de sorpresas—. Dijo el abuelo y de pronto había encontrado algo muy interesante desde su lado de visión.

... Ren extrañado siguió la dirección de los ojos del anciano y entonces entendió por qué el súbito cambio de atención.

Así como él, la prensa también había captado la llegada de aquellas personas y por lógica comenzó a fotografiar en dirección a la entrada de aquél salón.

Ahí, vestidas como todos los asistentes, de blanco, estaban Jun y Tamao, Por lo general cada que Ren observaba a su hermana apareciendo en medio de la gente y con sus escotados vestidos, corría a "Protegerla" del asedio masculino; sin embargo, esta vez—tal como supuso Jun—, se quedó completamente inmóvil, y su blanco de atención no era otra que la joven acompañante de su hermana… Tamao.

Ella también iba vestida de blanco, llevaba un vestido estilo _new look_, sin tirantes, ceñido profundamente a la cintura femenina, dejando a simple vista la estrechez de su figura, solo que a diferencia de la mayoría de asistentes, el vestido contaba además con un bordado en un tono de rosa especial en el corpiño y caída del vestido, que le hacía sumamente elegante ; el largo un poco más abajo de las rodillas, por ello pese a la no tan exagerada estatura de la mujer, en ese momento lucía como una de aquellas actrices de cine clásico en blanco y negro. Jun inmediatamente supo que había conseguido su propósito, dejar a Ren medio embobado.

.— Hay que reconocer que al menos en eso supiste escoger bien—. Comentó su abuelo a su lado—. Y que Jun tiene muy buena percepción a la hora de escoger atuendos... aunque... ese "escote"... bueno, en mis tiempos causaron mucho revuelo... supongo que ahora sería considerado "reservado".

Ren sin embargo no respondió enseguida, se encontraba en una especie de ilusión en la que solo se encontraba él y Tamao, la que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, sino que se encontraba sonriendo atentamente a los periodistas tratando de no lucir confusa por los flashes, las preguntas comenzaron una tras otra y ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer tranquila, dando evasivas y argumentando que las preguntas serían respondidas cuando hubieran llegado los demás invitados.

.— Allá van En y Ran… será mejor alcanzarlos, únicamente faltaban ellos, Jun me ha dicho que debes permanecer junto a nosotros mientras esas personas hacen sus preguntas—. Dijo el abuelo, Ren asintió, buscó con la mirada a Anna, pero de ella no encontró rastro, sorprendentemente de Horokeu tampoco, pero no había tiempo de esperarlos—. Por cierto aquí tienes…

Entonces se extendió una caja de terciopelo negro.

.— ¿Qué es esto?

.— Creo que sabrás "para quién es" en cuanto lo abras—. Murmuró el abuelo adelantándose un poco, algo desconfiado Ren abrió la cajita, reconociendo de inmediato el contenido—. De un Tao para otro Tao… debió entregarse hace mucho tiempo, pero como te gusta hacer las cosas al revés, bien podemos hacer una excepción.

Cuando estuvieron ya ubicados en la mesa principal, los demás invitados que se encontraban sentados también se pusieron de pie en honor del abuelo Tao, recibiéndole con aplausos, pese a que Ren intentó estar cerca de Tamao la ubicación tradicional los mantuvo alejados, aunque no por ello, no dejaron de cruzar un par de miradas mientras terminaban de instalarse para que el abuelo Tao hablara.

.— Hora de la verdad—. Dijo Jun a su cuñada, Tamao respiró profundo tratando de enfocar a Ren, él por su parte se encontraba nervioso, tanto o más que ella.

.— Espero que todo salga bien—. Dijo Tamao, Jun apretó su mano dándole confianza.

.— Ya va a hablar.

El abuelo entonces se puso de pie inclinando la cabeza en una corta venia hacia los invitados, invitándolos a sentarse con la mano, miró de reojo a su hijo quien se mantenía estoico y a Ren que en competencia con En Tao, bien podía parecer una estatua, en medio de ellos estaba Ran tratando de mantenerse serena; casi a último momento Tamao cambió de lugar con Jun y se posicionó junto al abuelo dirigiéndole una mirada casi suplicante.

Al notarlo, el abuelo le sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo con discreción para tranquilizarla. Luego volvió la mirada al frente.

.— Querida familia, queridos amigos, socios, invitados de prensa, a nombre de la familia Tao, sean bienvenidos, gracias por asistir, esperamos que pasen una amena velada… para mí, como patriarca de la familia es honroso recibirlos no solo por oportunidad de mi cumpleaños, que coincidentemente es también fecha del aniversario número 125 de las compañías Tao, sino también porque en este día tengo… la felicidad de poder decir que, nuevamente mi familia, se encuentra completa… y gratamente añadida—. Dijo el abuelo Tao y miró a Tamao, los flashes comenzaron—. Ya que hoy nos acompaña, luego de años, impedido por exigencias laborales, MI nieto… a quien, ustedes, invitados de la prensa, conocen como el actor Ren Tao y Tamao Tao, su esposa.

Ren elevó la mirada al igual que Tamao, por parte de la prensa un breve espacio de silencio y cese de los flashes cámaras fotográficas significaron para la familia momentos de gran tensión.

.— Tranquila Tamao—. Dijo Jun en voz baja, Tamao se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando, y tan rápido como lo hizo, sintió como si el tiempo volvía a correr, el silencio desapareció y comenzaron los murmullos junto con los flashes.

Sonrió aliviada.

.—Wow… eso fue duro—. Dijo Tamao en voz baja, Jun apretó su mano dándole fuerza de nuevo. El abuelo continuó.

.— Como notan soy un viejo afortunado—. Dijo el abuelo en son de broma—. Es un día doblemente especial pues hemos decidido darnos a conocer como la familia de Ren, reconociendo así sus logros y esperando formar parte de su vida activamente, como hermanos… como padres… como abuelo… y quizá en algún punto del tiempo, que espero poder presenciar… bisabuelo.

"_Viejo demente"_, pensó Ren tan o más sonrojado que Tamao, Jun al lado de su cuñada ahogó una risita.

.— Así, mis amigos, tengan de parte mía y de mi familia todo nuestro agradecimiento por su presencia, espero disfruten de la velada… muchas gracias.

Los aplausos de los amigos de familia y de los socios no se hicieron esperar, de algún lado, quién sabe de cual, Anna reapareció y organizó todo con el responsable del equipo de prensa, los camareros comenzaron a repartir aperitivos entre las mesas, en tanto que Jun indicaba a su familia que debían trasladarse a charlar con los periodistas en un ambiente especial junto al de la recepción.

Los primeros en salir fueron En y Ran, luego el abuelo, Tamao y Ren cruzaron mirada nuevamente, estuvieron a punto de decir algo, cuando Jun tomó del brazo de su cuñada llevándosela de ahí.

.— Ren, ve con el abuelo y nuestros padres ¡Anda ve!—. Dijo Jun, Ren le miró molesto pero se resignó a obedecer cuando fue alejado de Tamao nuevamente

_**"¿Conocías de antes a la familia de Ren?" **_

_**"¿Por qué era tan secreto el vínculo familiar?" **_

_**"¿Apoyaron la familia Tao a Ren cuando decidió ser actor?",**_

"_**¿Por qué lo revelan ahora?", **_

Preguntas similares que iban y venían, Tamao trataba de responder "ensayadamente", sin brindar demasiada información y tampoco sin lucir escueta o seca en sus respuestas. A su lado Jun secundaba cada cosa que decía su cuñada tratando de llevar la atención de las cámaras hacia sí misma. Así lo había diseñado, sus padres y abuelo ya sabían qué decir, Tamao era el punto débil de toda la trama porque no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero con la ayuda de Jun, aquello era mucho más llevadero.

Momentos después, cuando Jun logró su cometido, Tamao se relajaba, esbozaba una discreta sonrisa de alivio y era más elocuente, sintiéndola más segura, Jun se animó a desviar su atención y recorrió entonces el jardín bellamente adornado, rodeando el escenario armado que ahora servía como pista de baile.

En dos semanas, todo lo que estaba en ese lugar era prácticamente un milagro… "Hacemos buen equipo", pensó Jun sobre Tamao, de hecho aquella decoración ella lo había descrito producto de su imaginación, pero Jun lo había hecho realidad.

Luego fue el turno de Jun de ser interrogada, Tamao entonces se alejó, en lo que iba del día era la primera vez que estaba sola y podía respirar tranquila… lo habían logrado, ya lo peor había pasado y únicamente quedaba desarrollar la velada.

Caminó hasta la escalinata de piedra y césped, desde donde podía observar todo y a todos, sonrió. A lo lejos sus suegros ya habían pasado por las preguntas de rigor y buscaban evadir a la prensa; en cuanto tuvo su atención les hizo una venía con la cabeza que tanto En como Ran respondieron, entonces buscó al abuelo Tao, pero al encontrarlo lo vio señalando — de más— hacia la izquierda, sin dudar siguió su indicación y de pronto contuvo el aire al ver a Ren que se acercaba ¿De dónde había salido en primer lugar?

Respuesta tonta del día para Tamao...

_"¿Por qué estuve ligeramente tranquila en la semana? ah sí... no vi a Ren TODA la semana"_

Más por manía, comenzó a juguetear con su vestido un poco, notando por primera vez en la noche lo corto que era, no le llegaba a cubrir por completo las rodillas aunque tenía una ligera caída coqueta.

"JUN", pensó apenada y vio a Ren más cerca, su cuñada no podría ir en su auxilio, estaba muy ocupada con todos los periodistas revoloteando alrededor de ella.

.— Nerviosa como novia en pedida de mano—. Comentó el abuelo para sí mismo desde donde estaba.

.— ¿Qué ves con tanta atención?—. Dijo En Tao, llegando a sorprender al anciano—. Disculpa padre, no pude evitar oírte.

.— En... a veces olvido que sueles aparecerte como un gato—. Dijo el abuelo—. Miraba a tu hijo... aunque más a mi nieta política.

.— Me parece que se ven después de casi día y medio—. Dijo En Tao.

.— De hecho, Jun me ha dicho que ha mantenido ocupada a Tamao toda la semana… es lógico que se extrañasen ¿No crees?... Pareciera que se vieran después de media vida a juzgar por sus semblantes—. Comentó el abuelo—. ¿Y Ran?

En desvió la mirada hacia uno de los apartados del jardín, la bella Ran estaba sentada en medio de 4 periodistas.

.— Disfrutando de su reconocimiento como madre de Ren, tal igual que Jun como hermana—. Contestó En Tao, ambos vieron como la elegante mujer tenía embelesados a los hombres de prensa—. Te vi conversando con Ren—. Dijo En Tao al inicio de la velada—. Luego algo los distrajo.

.— Bueno es natural que me haga menos caso que a su mujer ¿No crees?—. Dijo el abuelo.

.— ¿Y desde entonces los observas...?

.— No hace mucho, apenas terminé la ronda de preguntas, ¿Gustas acompañarme?, es como ver una nueva faceta de Ren en vivo y en directo... con la certeza de que no está actuando—. Dijo el abuelo.

Y en efecto, se quedaron observando la escena, Ren y Tamao parecían charlar, ella de pronto negaba con las manos y acto seguido, él colocaba algo en su cuello para después coger su mano, y caminar lado a lado por los jardines, _"Bien, al menos no anda de besuqueos públicos"_, pensó el abuelo satisfecho.

Lo que había sucedido era que Ren le había dado alcance a Tamao, ella intentó lucir tranquila y serena como cualquier otro día, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo atractivo que lucía Ren, la regla de la celebración había sido "Todos de blanco", y dado que la celebración se llevaba a cabo en un paisaje medio silvestre y medio playero, Ren llevaba puesto un traje de estilo chino, daba el realce que la fiesta exigía, y que, a gusto o no gusto de Ren, "LA FAMILIA TAO" exigía, al menos de los varones, Tamao no pudo evitar pensar que el "Estilo chino" de sus ropas le hacían lucir MUY guapo.

Iba a hablar ella primero, así se cortaba los nervios y cortaba todo lo que pudiera decir Ren, simplemente le diría "luces bien", y pasaría el tema de conversación a la organización de la fiesta, para así después inventar alguna excusa e "ir a revisar" pormenores de la celebración, sin embargo no bien abrió la boca, Ren habló.

.— Estás bellísima...—. Soltó Ren en un tono casi "extasiado", que en realidad había sido totalmente controlado por el actor y tras mucho cuestionarse, dado que en sí, él no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos en la mujer que era su esposa.

Tamao lógicamente ya no pudo poner en marcha su "plan maestro", solo pudo sonrojarse a muerte y encogerse tímidamente de hombros.

.— Ahm...N-No exageres...—. Dijo ella mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Ren. Él cogió suavemente su brazo atrayendo su atención.

.— ESTÁS-Bellísima—. Repitió Ren recalcando cada palabra, Tamao se sonrojó más—. ¿Te molesta que te lo diga?

.— Etto... N-No... Es... —.Titubeó Tamao mirando sus manos nerviosamente—. C-Creo que estoy cansada, y... a-asumo que debo de lucir "cansada"... eso es todo… ehm… tú… también luces muy bien.

.— Tengo algo para ti—. Dijo entonces Ren, sabiendo que no podría tocar más el tema por el momento, ella entonces le dirigió una mirada confusa mientras él metía la mano al bolsillo de su saco.

.— R-Ren... dijimos que nada de regalos caros ni gastos en...

.— Te prometo que no me ha costado nada—. Dijo él terminando por sacarlo y enseñárselo.

Ella desvió la mirada apenada luego de ver la joya que él tenía, obviamente Ren no guardó la caja que le dio el abuelo, sino que simplemente se metió la joya al saco para pasar desapercibido, sin embargo Tamao solo le miró de reojo y automáticamente comenzó a negar con las manos.

.— Ren por favor...—. Dijo Tamao y viendo que él no le iba a hacer caso, optó por cerrar la mano de Ren y con ella cubrir la joya.

.— No me ha costado nada, ese fue tu trato… que no gastaría nada, y créeme, **no he gastado** ni medio yen—. Se defendió él.

.— Sí, "claro"... y yo nací ayer, Ren... gracias, pero NO gracias—. Dijo Tamao.

.— Te doy mi palabra, y aunque últimamente no vale de mucho para ti... te juro que no he gastado en él... no estoy violando tus reglas Tamao—. Dijo él aprovechando el contacto iniciado por ella para colocar su mano sobre la suya.

Tamao miraba alrededor preocupada porque alguien pudiera verles u oírles, no fue sorpresa ver que sí eran centro de atención.

.— Inventa una historia creíble, esos... brillantes, seguro que han...—. Dijo Tamao cautelosamente y en voz baja.

.— Diamantes, de hecho...—. Corrigió Ren y el alma de Tamao se le fue a los pies.

.— ¿Estás de broma?

.— Tamao... eres la anfitriona—. Comenzó a explicar Ren—. MI esposa y la que ha hecho todo esto posible...

.— Me queda claro, pero eso... eso no es excusa, Ren por favor... no me vengas conque no ha costado nada, no soy tan ingenua—. Dijo Tamao casi en súplica, pero él entonces soltó la joya en su otra mano, aprovechando la atención que sabía que había llamado para que Tamao no pudiera rechazarlo.

.— Eso lo sé, pero no te estoy mintiendo Tamao—. Dijo Ren y ante el pasmo de ella y los flashes discretos que iniciaban, hizo a un lado algunos mechoncitos de cabello que escapaban al peinado con mucha suavidad, recorriendo tenuemente los hombros desnudos de ella.

Jun a un lado con los periodistas desvió la mirada suavemente sonriendo ante cámaras,_ "Quien los viera sonrojados cual faroles en carnaval"_, pensó la joven.

Tamao por su parte no pudo evitar cierto estremecimiento en el cuerpo al sentir su caricia,_ "¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo?!" _pensó alarmada, pero fue incapaz de moverse, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y de pronto sintió mucho calor, calor que se vio contrastada cuando el choque de las piedritas frías dieron con su piel, acoplándose algo pesadas y firmes sobre su cuello.

Innecesariamente, Ren demoró un poco más en abrochar el seguro del collar, e innecesariamente también deslizó sus manos por los hombros de ella, para luego sonreírle.

.— Listo... sigues viva—. Dijo Ren para romper el hielo, Tamao desvió la mirada hacia él e inconscientemente tocó el collar—. En verdad creo que eres la única mujer que hace tanto drama por un regalo.

.— N-No es...—. Trató de refutar ella descubriendo su boca repentinamente seca.

.— Pero creo que entre otros aspectos, eso es parte de lo que te hace única—. Determinó Ren dejándola sin habla de nuevo—. Y por cierto... es una posesión familiar, cortesía de... otro Tao.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar ya él la tenía de la mano caminando por los jardines.

La posición era mitad placentera y mitad incómoda, Tamao se repetía una y otra vez que las atenciones debían deberse únicamente a las cámaras presentes, por otra parte se sentía tan bien de su mano que no se atrevía a decir nada, caminaron unos minutos más mientras que Jun comenzaba a llamar a todos hacia la mesa, la cena estaba por servirse.

.— Jun y tú han hecho un gran trabajo—. Dijo Ren solo para no quedarse literalmente mudo.

.— ¿De verdad?—. Dijo ella echando un vistazo a su alrededor hasta localizar al abuelo quien le hizo una venía con la cabeza, ella sonrió enseguida—. Me alegra tanto que todos estén aquí...

.— Si bueno... ahora el secreto de mi origen ya no es secreto, pero creo que se siente bien no tener que ocultarse, quizá ahora los periodistas anden detrás de ellos y no de mí—. Dijo Ren.

.— Oh no... ¿Crees que...?—. Dijo ella a medida que avanzaban, Ren rió un poco.

.— Tamao... estoy bromeando...—. Dijo Ren—. Y créeme Jun amará toda la atención... sólo mírala...

Tamao giró la cabeza hasta enfocar a su cuñada, la cual estaba muy entretenida yendo de una mesa a otra, asegurándose que sus invitados estuvieran cómodos. Ren entretanto captó a un mesero, tomando dos copas de champagne, para cuando Tamao volteó tenía una de las copas en su rostro.

.— Un brindis—. Propuso Ren y Tamao terminó por coger la copa. — Por esta idea tuya... que aunque sé que Jun tuvo que ver, no habría sido posible de no ser por ti—. Dijo Ren.

.— G-Gracias...

. — También... por tu paciencia, no entiendo cómo has podido soportar los arranques de mi hermana, francamente...

.— Gracias supongo... pero, Jun es encantadora, ok... excepto cuando quiere vestirme de femme fatale...— Agregó tratando de sonar graciosa, repentinamente Ren carraspeó, entonces Tamao ubicó a Jun que con la mano le pedía que se acercara—. Será mejor ir con ellos...—. Cortó la atmósfera—. La cena está por servirse y ya los periodistas podrán retirarse.

Quiso moverse muy a prisa, pero sin costumbre de usar tacones, y sin costumbre de beber trago alguno, tropezó un poco, siendo sostenida por Ren de un brazo

.— ¿Estás bien?

.— Ahm... sí—. Respondió ella sonrojada a más no poder cuando estuvieron tan cerca—. Supongo que tanto flash terminó por confundirme un poco—. Agregó rápidamente enderezándose—. Gracias.

Pero entonces él sostuvo su brazo juntándolo al suyo.

.— Vamos...—. Dijo Ren simplemente y caminaron junto a los demás.

La excusa del cumpleaños del abuelo fue totalmente creíble, todos los periodistas fotografiaron a la familia hasta que se acabó la memoria de sus cámaras, no siempre era posible entrar en un círculo tan íntimo y no siempre se comía con grandes empresarios como si fueran de la familia, MENOS tratándose de los Tao.

Comieron todos a gusto, después el plan era que Jun diera por concluida la reunión para pasar a retirarse todos, sin embargo, Jun les tenía una sorpresa.

Sorpresa de la que estaban enterados todos los Tao, menos Ren y Tamao.

De pronto vieron como En y Ran abrían una baile en honor al abuelo, quien desde su asiento sonreía con agrado, Jun luego animó a los demás invitados a unirse, y por último se dirigió personalmente a Ren.

.— Hermano, como familia debes unirte—. Dijo Jun guiñándole un ojo—. Tamao un último favor ¿Sí?—. Pidió con ojitos soñadores, para asegurarse de que su cuñada no se negara, Tamao y Ren se miraron algo nerviosos y luego él se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella apenas alcanzó a respirar un par de veces cuando de pronto se vio con la mano sobre la de él, y rodeada de algunas parejas bailando alrededor de ellos, Ren también deslizó sus ojos de lado, los músicos comenzaron con un suave sonido de violín, Tamao estaba nerviosa, él al notarla tan sonrojada no pudo evitar sonreír y aprovechando su tiempo, la sujetó de la cintura, impulsando a su compañera hacia sí mismo.

.— Ren...

.— No temas de mí...—. Dijo Ren, guió la mano de ella que aún sostenía hasta posarla en su hombro—. Por favor, no me temas... además prometo no pisarte.

.— No te temo, es que…es que... no creo que sea una gran idea...—. Dijo ella—. Yo...

.— Es solo un baile —. Dijo Ren tan cerca a su rostro que no pudo decir los geniales argumentos que pululaban en su cabeza, su mano de pronto se había acostumbrado con suma facilidad a la tibieza que despedía Ren, y su cuerpo parecía reclamar por similar contacto.

La canción era lenta, y en ningún momento Ren permitió que nada ni nadie interrumpiera el contacto visual que gozaba en esos momentos, Tamao era incapaz tampoco de bajar la mirada, quizá en espera de que la canción acabase, aunque ni siquiera había comenzado la parte cantada, su otra mano que se había mantenido baja, poco a poco fue encontrando cabida al igual que la otra en el pecho de su marido.

_"Ancestros, ¿Sabrá ella lo que provoca con ese vestido puesto?"_, pensó Ren al echar un rápido vistazo a la dichosa prenda, _"Hermana, ¿Cómo rayos se supone ahora que voy a dormir en paz?"_, mandó un pensamiento para Jun, mientras sentía a Tamao tener pequeños respingos, inconscientemente él ejercía de vez en cuando cortas caricias con las manos.

_"Control Tamao, control... estás... solo cumpliendo un favor a Jun... y... y no puedes permitirte sentir nada por Ren"_, se repetía la joven, mientras su cuerpo traidor estaba tan a gusto que sostenía una batalla campal con su cerebro y sus ganas de ser práctico, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar, y para que él no la viera no tuvo mejor idea que apoyar ligeramente la cabeza en su pecho.

Lógicamente la prensa (La que no bailaba) comenzó a tomar fotografías, pero Ren estaba tan absorto que no les dio importancia, solo atinaba a abrazarla un poco más, Jun mientras mandaba una señal al cantante para que comenzara.

**Come lay your head on my heart  
**_Ven…_ _posa tu cabeza en mi corazón_  
**Soon it'll be apart, stay here to the touch of morning  
**_Pronto estaremos lejos… quédate aquí hasta el toque de la mañana_**  
I'm glad we're leaving as friends  
**_Estoy feliz que terminamos como amigos_**  
Baby, by the way, I forgot to say  
**_Cariño… por cierto, olvidé decir…_

Jun había arreglado todo para que aquella canción fuera cantada en el idioma que pudieran entender, ante las primeras palabras Ren elevó la mirada a Jun quien sonrió con ternura elevando su pulgar, el abuelo a su lado captó el gesto, primero la mirada de reproche de su nieto y luego la complicidad de ambos hermanos más el sonrojo de Ren, uniéndose secretamente a la complicidad ambos, al notar cómo miraba su nieto a Tamao.

Ahora Ren podía decirse a ciencia cierta que no podría olvidarla, a toda ella… la conocía, quizá sin querer había aprendido a conocerla, sabía distinguir sus gestos, de placer o de pesar, de tristeza o de alegría.

Dicho poéticamente, Tamao a veces podía semejarse a una canción en pleno verano, otras al otoño silente y melancólico… definitivamente podía ser un ciento de cosas distintas en la medida de un solo día.

Miró a su pecho donde los cabellos rosas se refugiaban, sabía que entendía cada palabra como él lo hacía; pero no quería o no podía cortar el momento, sin embargo necesitaba verla, saber si ella de una u otra forma estaba experimentando lo mismo al estar con él, sin pretenderlo la mano en su talle acarició su cintura, provocándole un respingo y también el que ella elevara los ojos.

**Can't we try, love was never born to say goodbye  
**_¿No podemos intentarlo?... el amor nunca nació para decir adiós_**  
Just another helpless fool in love is what I am  
**_Sólo otro indefenso, "tonto enamorado" es lo que soy_**  
But I don't give a damn, sorry, I forgot myself  
**_pero me importa un bledo, me he olvidado de mí_**  
I guess that I'm just not myself  
**_Creo… que solo no soy yo mismo._

Le sonrió inconscientemente al recordar el viaje a Seúl, sin planearlo su mano acomodó algunos cabellos sueltos tras su oreja, ella contuvo el aliento mientras le abordaba un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, ahora era incapaz de desviar la mirada, Ren por su parte recordaba su cielo y su infierno junto a ella, escenas como la "Comida picante", las discusiones más sus celos llegaron a su mente simbolizando los tiempos duros, y después recordó sus juegos, los almuerzos, las conversaciones y sus días de playa como su cielo.

Volvió a sonreír.

Ella podía ser el espejo de sus sueños, sin pretenderlo, por casualidad o destino se había convertido en la familia que él había perdido, había llenado su vida, trayéndole alegría, enseñándole a sonreír, nunca hubiera podido imaginar todo lo que ella escondía dentro de su caparazón.

_**"Pequeña, caótica niña... quién iba a decir que la pequeña torpe que me dio tantos dolores de cabeza iba a terminar por robarme el corazón"**_—. Pensó Ren, y para su sorpresa, la mano que usaba en sus cabellos se vio envuelta por una más pálida y de tacto suave.

Su mirada fue al encuentro de la de ella, brillante y misteriosamente anhelante, debilitada de pronto ante la intensidad de la suya. De pronto la sintió desistir y antes que se alejara unió sus dedos a los suyos, observando suavemente cómo ella dirigía la mirada a sus manos unidas, subía por su brazo y terminaba nuevamente en sus ojos. Como respuesta él le sonrió y bailó un poco más con ella.

La canción continuaba.

**And I know that we're not supposed to cry  
**_Y sé… que no se supone que debemos llorar_**  
In case I don't see you again  
**_En caso que no vuelva a verte de nuevo_**  
Really wish you well, baby, this is hell  
**_En verdad te deseo el bien, cariño… es un infierno_

Sus manos unidas al ritmo de la música subieron y descendieron luego, después Ren la soltó, sintiendo como la suya se apoyaba en su pecho mientras él acariciaba suavemente su rostro, borrando lágrimas inexistentes que antes habían recorrido sus mejillas cuando él las provocaba. _**"¿Cómo puedo probarte que te amo?"**_, pensó Ren a quien la duda de siempre le asaltaba:

Después de tanto daño ¿Cómo podía?...

Tamao en medio de la multitud de personas a su alrededor, había llegado para traer alegría a su vida, aún recordaba en la premiere, cuando todos lo felicitaban, ella le miraba con mucho orgullo, otras veces era reservada y apenas el brillo en sus ojos resultaba revelador, pero siempre estaba llena de ternura, ella siempre parecía feliz ante la multitud, con esa mirada suya tan privada y llena de emociones que rara vez se animaba a mostrar, oculta a veces entre las sombras del pasado, pero que él quería recordar hasta el día de su muerte.

**Come lay your head down on my heart**  
_Ven, y descansa tu cabeza en mi corazón  
_**The morning suddenly leads you, you know, yet I don't need you  
**_la mañana de repente te lleva, lo sabes, aún no te necesito  
_**We can't go back to yesterday, go away  
**_no podemos regresar al ayer, ve lejos_  
**Girl, I wished you'd stay  
**aunque niña… desearía que pudieras quedarte

Ella era la razón por la que estaba ahí, en medio de esa recepción, con las personas con las que jamás creyó que compartiría algo de nuevo, ¿Cuánto más traería esa pequeña mujer a su vida?, se preguntaba, y de pronto se planteaba que no importara qué, él lo quería todo con ella, quería tomar sus risas, sus lágrimas, todo de ella y transformarlo en sus recuerdos, estar donde ella estuviera.

**Can't we try, love was never born to say goodbye  
**_¿No podemos intentarlo?, el amor no nació nunca para decir adiós_**  
Touch me one more time and make me feel that I'm alive  
**_Tócame una vez más y hazme sentir que estoy vivo._**  
And if we don't survive  
**_Y si no sobrevivimos_

**.—"**_**El**__** significado de mi vida es... ella..."**__—._Se dijo Ren.

**Can't we try, let's go back to yesterday, and I  
**_¿No podemos intentarlo?, vamos a regresar al ayer… y yo_**  
Just another helpless ****fool in love is what I am  
**_solo otro indefenso tonto enamorado es lo que soy_**  
But I don't give a damn  
**_Pero me importa un bledo  
_**See, once before I set you free, I just got to hold you close to me  
**_Ve, antes de dejarte libre, solo debo abrazarte cerca de mí_

**I want you to touch me, touch me one more time  
**_Quiero que me toques, tócame una vez más  
_**And make me feel that I'm alive  
**Y hazme sentir que sigo vivo…  
**And if we don't survive  
**_Y si no sobrevivimos  
_**Then we can end like we began and even though it's over  
**_entonces, podemos terminar como empezamos, a pesar que todo ha terminado_**  
**  
**…let's go back to yesterday…  
**_Regresemos al ayer…_**  
See, I'm just another helpless fool in love  
**_Veme, soy solo otro indefenso tonto enamorado_**  
See, once before I set you free, I got to have you, I got to have you  
**_Ve que antes de dejarte libre, tengo que tenerte…  
_**  
**Sus dedos en el rostro femenino la sujetaron un poco, ella se dejó hacer, hacía mucho su practicidad había perdido batalla, la música llegaba a su final y ella sentía la proximidad de Ren a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ren tenía pensado robarle un beso, sin embargo al sentirla temblar, la voz de su conciencia le dijo que no era correcto, la pondría en aprietos... además si iba a besarla no quería que fuera un acto unilateral, la necesitaba a ella, de modo que ante todos esos fotógrafos, familia y demás, Ren acercó sus labios a la frente de ella depositando un casto beso.  
**  
****Can't we try?...  
**_¿No podemos intentarlo?_**  
****Love was never born to say… goodbye  
**El amor nunca nació para decir… adiós.

La canción había finalizado.

.— Gracias...—. Sonrió Ren.

.— P-Por... n-nada—. Titubeó ella, más la mirada de él se intensificó, ella le miró ya algo temerosa por no saber qué esperar.

La voz de Jun ayudó al silencio repentino entre ellos, los periodistas aplaudían satisfechos mientras Ren conducía a su esposa a la mesa de nuevo, poco a poco las personas fueron abandonando las instalaciones, ya los periodistas ocupaban lo que quedaba de sus memorias en ellos mismos.

.— H-Hace calor...—. Comentó Tamao.

.— ¿Necesitas algo?—. Preguntó Ren, Tamao moría por algo de agua, pero no iba a decirlo, ya de por sí le costaba hablar.

.— N-No, no nada... no te preocupes ehm... ¡Mira! ¡Con esto tengo suficiente!—. Dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa cogiendo una "copa con agua" según ella, cuando había cogido una copa de vino blanco, a esas alturas no se puso a notar la diferencia, y solo reconoció su error cuando tenía media copa bebida.

.— Eso es vino—. Dijo Ren y ella le miró profundamente avergonzada.

.— Ya me di cuenta...—. Dijo Tamao tragando con dificultad—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

.— Tranquila... solo han notado que has bebido a prisa—. Dijo Ren y ella cabizbaja miró la mesa—. Tamao… es humor...

Tamao repentinamente se bebió lo que quedaba de vino en su copa.

.— Despacio... no tienes hábito de beber y el vino es engañoso—. Le dijo Ren.

.— ¿Qué?—. Dijo ella.

.— ¿Por qué la prisa por beber y encima vino?—. Dijo Ren y ella justificó que "tenía calor" y el vino estaba realmente frío.

.— Casi ni se siente que es vino... —. Dijo Tamao y para suerte suya y desgracia de Ren un mesero dejó otra copa para ella.

.— No gracias—. Dijo Ren.

.— Oye, me la dieron a mí... y SÍ gracias—. Refutó Tamao bebiendo de nuevo.

.— ¡No es jugo de uva!—. Dijo Ren quitándole la copa a medio beber.

Y siguieron discutiendo mientras que a lo lejos Jun alentaba a sus padres a ir a la cabaña, lo mismo que el abuelo, sin que los esposos se dieran cuenta, por último se puso de acuerdo con Horokeu para evitar intromisiones en su "Plan maestro", Anna por su parte se ocupó de "despedir cordialmente" a la prensa.

Quedaron al final solo Ren junto a Tamao y los meseros recogiendo todo.

. — Oye... deja de ser tan gruñón... hace rato estabas brindando conmigo—. Le recordó Tamao tiempo después.

. — Una cosa es brindar y otra...—. Comenzó Ren— Ah... mira, Tamao hazme caso, deja el vino, después no podrás dar ni dos pasos sin caerte.

. — ¡¿Quién dice?!—. Reclamó ella y se puso se pie de un golpe, procediendo a partirse de la risa al tropezar con su propia silla siendo atajada por Ren—. ¡¿Quién me movió la mesa?!

. — Te lo dije... anda, te llevaré a tu habitación—. Dijo Ren pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras ella reía de nuevo.

. — Dirás "nuestra" habitación ¿No?—. Dijo ella muy suelta de huesos provocándole un gran sonrojo al actor—. ¿Qué tendrá el vino que se me ha ido el cansancio?

. — ¡Hey!—. Le reclamó Ren cuando ella cogió de nuevo su copa y le dio un sorbo.

. — Ahhh Ren... ¡No seas amargado!, me gusta el vino—. Dijo ella riendo.

. — Más te gustará dormir—. Dijo él tratando de llevársela, pero Tamao se negó.

. — ¡No quiero!

Se sentó de nuevo y para provocar sirvió lo que quedaba en una botella en su copa, avistando rápidamente una botella sin abrir un poco más lejos, inmediatamente se paró a cogerla, tropezando de nuevo y comenzando a llamar la atención de los mozos, Ren nuevamente fue por ella impidiendo que cogiera la botella, aunque para ello tuviera que aprisionarla contra la mesa.

. — Qué pesado...—. Farfulló ella—. Si no te gusta... no mires.

. — Tamao, ya es hora de irnos.

. — Apenas y han pasado unas horas—. Dijo Tamao haciendo un pequeño mohín—. Y yo quiero el vino—. Aprovechó el desconcierto de él para coger la botella por fin, sin embargo apenas la tuvo en sus manos unos segundos, Ren trató de quitársela, Tamao la escondió detrás de su espalda— ¡BRRR está frío!...

Ren colocó ambas manos a sus costados apoyados en la mesa, acercando su rostro al de ella con el ceño levemente fruncido.

. — ¿R-Ren?—. Titubeó ella, Ren la observó unos segundos más antes de desviar la mirada.

.— Lo que tú necesitas es olvidar el vino, y tomar algo de aire.

No tuvo idea de cómo; pero terminaron ambos caminando por la playa del hotel, Tamao descalza, con la copa que ya había servido en la mano, Ren a su lado con una copa medio llena, sin la chaqueta del traje, con la botella sin abrir y los zapatos de ella en la otra mano.

. — ¡El vino es genial!—. Decía Tamao riendo mientras comenzaba a correr en la arena iluminada por las luces del hotel, dando vueltas y dejando que el viento la envolviera, jugara con la volatilidad de su vestido y desordenara su cabello.

. — Deja de dar vueltas Tamao...—. Dijo Ren al verla girando, aunque agradeciendo que lo hiciera puesto que parte del contenido de la copa de ella iba a parar a la arena.

. — ¡Se siente tan bien! ¿Qué dijiste?—. Dijo ella.

. — Que no des vueltas porque te puedes...—. Comenzó Ren, pero de pronto la vio tropezar—. Caer...—. Añadió al verla en la arena, riendo abiertamente de sí misma, dejó la botella y los zapatos y se acercó a la joven— ¿Estás bien?

. — jajajjajjajjajja...—. Fue la respuesta de ella—. ¡Más que bien! ¡ME siento genial!

. — Si genial... genial el GOLPAZO que te acabas de dar—. Dijo él arrodillándose a su mano y sujetándola de la cintura para que se enderezara—. Despacio...

. — Oh... ¡Estoy bien!—. Dijo ella y de pronto quiso enderezarse de golpe, su espalda dolió—. Ok... quizá no tanto... Jajajaja... ¡HEY! ¿Por qué tu copa está media llena y la mía vacía?

. — Olvida la copa—. Dijo Ren fijándose que no tuviera rasmillones, comprobando que solo estaba con arena en el cuerpo, el collar en su cuello brillaba tanto como sus ojos.

. — Pero no es justo...—. Dijo ella con toda su atención en el vino de la copa de Ren, entonces él vació el contenido en la arena—. ¡Oye eso es criminal!

. — Ahora tú... éstate quieta... el vino no tarda en hacer sentir mal—. Dijo Ren.

. — Sí,"sabihondo"—. Dijo ella todavía riendo a ratos.

Tamao no se había dado cuenta o no le daba importancia gracias al efecto del vino, pero estaba en los brazos de Ren, ambos medio sentados en la arena frente a la playa, la luna emergiendo del mar dándoles un real espectáculo y la brisa jugando con sus ropas y cabellos.

. — Oye... ¿Puedo decir algo y prometes no recordarme mañana que lo dije?—. Le llamó Tamao rato después, luego de mirar la playa profundamente.

. — Dime...—. Dijo Ren, de pronto la voz de ella se escuchaba triste, se sorprendió entonces cuando ella llevó sus manos hasta el brazo que él tenía alrededor de ella y lo presionara suavemente.

. — Aunque... muchas veces me sacas de quicio... con... con todo y que eres el más engreído que conozco yo...en verdad... —. Comenzó ella—. ... te voy a extrañar mucho...

Los vellos en sus brazos se erizaron ante el choque de esas palabras, a la par que su corazón dio un vuelco, entonces se enderezó un poco solo para verla.

. — ¿Y adónde me voy a ir, según tú?—. Le respondió y ella desvió la mirada.

. — Ren...—. Le reclamó ella medio irónica tratando de salir de su alcance, pero entonces Ren la cogió del rostro, acarició su mejilla mientras ella bajaba de nuevo la mirada nerviosa, y él la cogía del mentón logrando que lo mirara de nuevo... su brillo temeroso y nervioso le conmovieron.

Sonrió.

. — ¿Te he dicho ya que te ves bellísima?—. Le dijo él completamente en sus cabales y quizá algo animado por unos cuantos sorbos a su vino.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, pero Tamao se alejó un poco, sonriendo... como queriendo pasar todo a la broma.

. — Sí, ya... y me diste un collar de diamantes que te pienso regresar en... en...—. Dijo ella sentándose y tratando de quitar el seguro, Ren bufó divertido a un lado y Tamao suspiró resignada...—. En cuanto termine la fiesta y... y pueda sacármelo—. Agregó dejando en paz el collar.

. — El abuelo dijo que me gusta hacer las cosas al revés… ese collar es tuyo, no tienes que regresármelo… se supone que debió ser tu regalo de compromiso por tradición, además, te queda bien—. Dijo Ren.

.— Aún así… es… es demasiado—. Dijo ella, Ren retomó el tema.

.— ¿Te di las gracias por todo lo que has hecho?—. Repitió Ren cogiendo de nuevo su rostro, ella asintió y bajó la mirada.

.— Más de dos veces, las clases intensivas de agradecimiento dieron resultado—. Dijo ella, y él sonrió, elevando su mentón nuevamente, ésta vez con mayor fuerza e impidiendo que se alejara.

. — ¿Y te dije también...?—. Comenzó él, esbozando una corta sonrisa que delataba sus nervios—. ¿...cuántas veces he deseado besarte en lo que va del día?

Los sentidos adormilados en la joven se pusieron alerta y al rojo vivo, retrocedió por inercia lo más que le permitió su cuerpo, pero el agarre de Ren era fuerte, sintió calor en sus mejillas y se sintió incapaz de retirar la mirada de la suya.

Sintió mucho nerviosismo y francamente no pensaba que estuviera pasando en realidad, de hecho no recordaba mucho desde que la fiesta terminó oficialmente, _"Quizá solo estoy soñando"_, se animó y vio la sonrisa de Ren acercándose.

. — ¿Puedo?—. Preguntó en un susurro él, ella apenas y murmuró algo ininteligible cuando sintió su nariz acariciando la suya.

Ella respondió adormecida, respirando acompasadamente en su mejilla, Ren tanteó terreno unos segundos, como dándole a ella la oportunidad de negarse, tan solo debía decir "no", o quitar su rostro, olió suavemente su aroma y dejó que algo de su aliento golpeara su piel.

Tamao no se retiró; y ante tácita respuesta recibió su beso, correspondiendo casi inmediatamente, movimiento tras movimiento mientras sentía la mano de él buscar cabida en su cuello, creía ella para apoyarse, pero comprobó que era su forma de acercarla en cuanto buscó aire.

Llevó su mano a su cuello, sujetándose y acariciándolo mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose suaves, acompasados, poco a poco ella fue cediendo al peso de Ren y pronto sintió la arena tibia en su espalda nuevamente.

.— Tamao...—. Dijo él repitiendo su caricia, observando entrecortadamente, cómo su cabello se mezclaba con la arena, sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus labios, que anhelantes le buscaban a tientas, volvió a llenarlos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el causante de su hinchazón.

Con cuidado, recorrió el brazo de ella y presionó después su cintura, una exhalación por parte de Tamao casi logró hacerle perder los estribos, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con los suyos y comenzó su revelación.

.— Tamao yo... todo este tiempo he intentado decirte… —. Dijo él—. Que yo te… yo te a...—Iba a terminar cuando entonces vio que ella tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados, la mano que ella tenía sobre su hombro de pronto lució laxa.

Tocó su rostro, comprobando entonces lo que sospechaba….

Tamao se había quedado profundamente ¡Dormida!

.— Tamao...—. Le llamó hasta dos veces obteniendo un "Mmmm" como respuesta somnolienta.

"_era el colmo… definitivamente era el colmo"_

Rendido, solo negó con la cabeza.

Bien, al menos no todo había salido mal. Miró sus labios rosas y sonrió, aquello realmente hacía pasado.

. — Ok bella durmiente...—. Le dijo a Tamao mientras la tomaba en brazos, sacudiéndose ambos de la arena—. Hora de regresar.

.

.

.

Desafortunadamente para Ren, no todos habían ido sanamente a descansar, Jun se encontraba presta a discutir aquella noche, TODA LA NOCHE, y así lo supo, puesto que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, té, y su set de maquillaje, lógicamente su hermana se quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando vio entrar a la cabaña, a su hermano con Tamao en brazos.

_.— "Ok, eso no me lo esperaba"_—. Pensó Jun dirigiéndole una mirada entre curiosa y divertida a su hermano, quien solo rodó los ojos y caminó con la mujer en brazos por un lado de su hermana.

.— Sin comentarios Jun...—. Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de seguir su camino, Jun rió delicadamente.

.— No dije nada, hermano—. Dijo ella quedándose hasta que Ren terminó por entrar a la habitación; pero entonces antes de cerrar la puerta, lo consideró mejor

. — Pensándolo bien, necesito tu ayuda.

. — Con o sin tu pedido de todas maneras iba a intervenir...—. Dijo Jun dejando la bandeja en una mesita y acercándose con mirada traviesa—. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo eh?

.— Evita las preguntas, ayúdala a cambiarse—. Dijo Ren entrando por fin a la habitación y dejando a la durmiente sobre la cama.

Jun se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo como Tamao era recostada y viendo como ella sujetaba la camisa de su hermano entre sueños.

.— Jeje... parece que no te quiere dejar ir, algo bueno habrás hecho...—. Dijo Jun volviendo a reírse, Ren le fulminó con la mirada—. Muy bueno a juzgar por tu sonrojo.

. — JUN...

. — Ya... ya... no hagas tanto ruido—. Dijo Jun caminando hasta su cuñada y dirigiéndole a su hermano una miradita dulzona—. No querrás despertarla... ¿O sí?

Ren desvió la mirada molesto. _"Lo que hago por no perder la cabeza"_, se dijo mientras Jun limpiaba un poco de arena del cabello de Tamao.

.— Estuvo interesante la playa ¿No?—. Dijo Jun provocando que Ren comenzara a toser—. ¿Me lo cuentas?... mira que tengo una imaginación muy poderosa... y que su cabello y el vestido que TANTO tiempo tardé en elegir estén llenos de arena pues... me da algunas "ideas..."

.— Limítate a hacer lo que te pedí ¿Sí?—. Contestó Ren.

.— Bien...—. Aceptó Jun—. Ya se lo preguntaré a Tamao.

.— ¡JUN!—. Exclamó Ren más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, Tamao entonces comenzó a reaccionar, automáticamente su mano fue a sujetar su cabeza, tenía un molesto zumbido en los oídos.

.— Mmmm... m-mi... cabeza—. Murmuró ella, los hermanos la miraron cada uno más preocupado que el otro, ella les observó unos segundos antes de echarse de costado.

.— Ren Tao, la emborrachaste...—. Acusó Jun en cuanto Tamao volviera a dormirse.

.— ¡No hice...!

.— Shhhhh

.— NO hice tal cosa...—. Se defendió Ren—. Ella tomó vino como si fuera agua... de hecho creyó que era agua al inicio...

.— Ajá...

.— Estoy diciendo la verdad hermana...—. Dijo Ren

.— Ok... ok... mejor ve a traerme su ropa para cambiarla, está comenzando a sudar—. Dijo Jun.

Ren agradeció aquello y se dirigió al vestidor, cogió lo primero que encontró en la maleta que había traído, de hecho ni se fijó qué maletín había abierto y regresó a la habitación, llevándose como primera vista a su hermana desvistiendo a Tamao.

.— ¡Rayos Jun! ¡Avisa que estás haciendo ESO!—. Reclamó Ren tras regresar al vestidor, colorado hasta las orejas y con la ropa de Tamao estrujada entre sus manos.

.— O tú avisa que vas a salir...

.— La idea era esperar a que yo saliera de la habitación, Jun...

.— No hagas tanto drama, ¿No me pediste que la cambiara?, Ren, hace falta sacar la ropa llena de arena para eso—. Dijo Jun irónica, aunque ocultando una risita, "Si Tamao estuviera consciente seguramente se habría metido debajo de la cama", pensó divertida—. ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan avergonzado?... no es la primera vez que ves a una mujer así, y no te atrevas a decirme lo contrario Ren, que he visto tus películas.

.— ¡Eso es completamente diferente!—. Exclamó Ren indignado

.— ¿Qué tiene de diferente?... incluso en esas ocasiones esas actrices llevaban únicamente una sábana por "Vestimenta" o shorts y tops escotadísimos, recuerdo la escena del ascensor que explotaba, la sábana desaparecía ¿O no?

.— Son "Efectos" Jun—. Dijo Ren—. Y además eso era actuación...

.— Déjate de excusas y tráeme esa ropa... Tamao se puede enfermar—. Dijo Jun tratando de tentar a su hermano.

Sin embargo como respuesta solo obtuvo el brazo de Ren asomándose y lanzándole la ropa arrugada.

. — En serio... el galán de galanes, superestrella codiciada... —. Dijo Jun yendo a recoger la ropa del suelo—. Y sonrojado hasta la médula, SOLO porque le vio desnuda la espalda a su esposa...

Ren desvió la mirada, sentía demasiado caliente el rostro y no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos solo porque al hacerlo regresaba esa imagen a su cabeza, y anexa a ella la de la "silueta maldita" en "Paradise". Y luego su hermana diciendo que solo había visto la "espalda", ¡Sí claro, cómo no!

... ¡Seguramente ahora la espalda de Tamao tenía un par de jorobas!

.— ¿Seguro que no me quieres ayudar?—. Se burló Jun desde la habitación mientras terminaba de abrochar la "camisa" que Ren le había lanzado.

.— ¡Demonios Jun!—. Farfulló el actor sacudiendo su cabeza.

.— Jajajaja... ay Ren...—. Dijo ella que había logrado escucharle—. ¡Listo! ya terminé.

Ren respiró aliviado y salió..., Jun sentada al lado de Tamao sonrió, él había preferido enfocarse únicamente en su hermana, sin embargo deslizó brevemente su mirada a la mujer que dormía a su lado, descubriéndola con una camisa que apenas y le cubría las piernas.

.— No me mires así... tú me pasaste TU camisa Ren—.Dijo Jun ante la mirada recriminadora de su hermano—. En lugar de eso, ayúdame a meterla a la cama...

.— ¿Que yo qué?—. Dijo Ren tomado por sorpresa y de pronto sin el más mínimo rastro de enfado en la voz.

.— Dije... "ayúdame-a-meterla-a -la-cama"—. Dijo Jun—. _**Ahora **_ Ren... si no te importa

Ren entonces se vio incómodo, si estuviera solo no hubiera habido problema, tratando de lucir ecuánime y controlado (como NO estaba), se acercó a la cama y la abrió, quedándose quieto luego.

.— ¿En serio Ren?... No puedo sola, ¡Ayúdame!

A regañadientes él accedió y abrió la cama para después ayudar a Jun a meter a Tamao dentro.

.— Jaja… ay hermano, no te sonrojes así, no estás haciendo nada indebido al meterla a la cama—. Dijo Jun divertida provocando que el pico del cabello de Ren creciera amenazante y que él le dirigiera una mirada de advertencia—. No tiene frecuencia en la bebida ¿Verdad?

.— Salta a la vista—. Respondió Ren cubriendo a Tamao con las mantas.

.— ¿Cuántas botellas se tomó?

.— ¿En serio Jun? ¿Me ves con cara de pervertido?... ¡Jamás la dejaría beber hasta la inconsciencia!—. Replicó Ren, Jun rodó los ojos.

.— Uhm… como que muy "consciente" no está ahora mismo ¿No crees?

.— Apenas tomó unas dos o 3 copas de vino, me deshice del resto ¿Contenta?, pero como dices, no tiene frecuencia de bebedora, es lógico que le chocara—. Dijo Ren.

.— Bueno, la parte linda del asunto es que bebió de un licor muy fino, dudo que tenga jaqueca mañana y además ya es de noche, nadie tiene que saber que terminó pues… "pasada de copas".

Ren asintió y entonces caminó a la puerta.

.— ¿Y adónde se supone que vas?

.— Al living—. Dijo Ren—. Ella necesita descansar.

.— ¿Y vas a dormir en la salita?, por favor Ren, es una King size—. Ironizó Jun señalando la cama, Ren se sonrojó.

.— No quiero que se sienta incómoda—. Dijo él lo mejor que pudo.

.— Ni siquiera se entera que estamos aquí charlando… venga Ren, no eres un niño y dudo mucho que sea la primera vez que duermen juntos… en el sentido "literal" de la palabra—. Replicó Jun, Ren se sonrojó más.

.— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando Jun?!—. Exclamó muerto de vergüenza.

.— ¿Yo?... "Nada"—. Rió Jun—. Pero en serio hermano ¿Qué crees que me puedo imaginar yo?... anda ya, me iré antes que seas tú el que imagine cosas, no te recomiendo la sala si no quieres que el abuelo te vea.

.— ¿Qué?

.— Suele tener el sueño ligero en lugares extraños y "deambula" para matar el tiempo, si te encuentra en la sala vas a exponer la condición de Tamao, o él pensará que han discutido—. Dijo Jun más seria—. Por no mencionar que puedan ser nuestros padres los que te vean.

.—_"Rayos"_—. Maldijo Ren internamente—. _"Había olvidado la convivencia con la familia"_.

.— Auhhm—. Bostezó Jun—. Ha sido un día largo, te aconsejo que me hagas caso, la cama es grande, un poco más y tendrían que instalarle un comunicador, así que relájate y descansa bien, hermano—. Añadió guiñándole el ojo antes de irse.

Y ahí se quedó, minutos después Tamao se removió en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza, Ren suspiró…

Más tarde se hallaba tratando de conciliar el sueño apegado al otro extremo de la cama, pero a cualquier quejido de la mujer a su lado, brincaba o perdía las ganas de dormir, por fin, cuando ya se estaba adormilando, de pronto Tamao soltó una especie de sollozo que lo hizo enderezarse rápido para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, quedándose literalmente petrificado (y algo horrorizado), al ver que la chica se había movido de tal manera que se sacó las mantas de encima y se encorvó de tal forma que, aun abrazando su almohada, tenía flexionada la pierna, dejando entrever el muslo por encima de la frazada, mientras ella seguía durmiendo el sueño de los justos.

Ren sudaba frío "¡Maldición!" pensó cerca de cinco veces tratando de ver a todo lado, si las cosas seguían así, él era capaz de irse a dormir al vestidor. Ella resopló entre sueños.

.—_"¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!"_—. Se preguntaba el actor.

.— _"¿Cómo que qué haces? ¡Voltéate y duerme!"_—. Le dijo el subconsciente.

.— "¡Como si fuera tan fácil!"—. pensó Ren molesto

.— "ES fácil"—. Refutó el subconsciente—. _"tan fácil como desviar la mirada ¡Pervertido!"_

Y de pronto.

.— Ow…—. Musitó ella cortando la pelea interna de Ren, él prestó atención, ella se aferraba más a su almohada.

.— ¿T-Tamao?—. La llamó con cuidado.

.— Oh, Ren…—. Musitó ella entre sueños, Ren contuvo el aire acercándose inevitablemente.

.— _"Aprovechado"_—. Susurró el subconsciente.

.—_"¡Cállate!... ella… ella ¿Está soñando conmigo?"_—. Se preguntó Ren.

.—"¡No, que va!, ¡Con tu hermano gemelo!"—. Ironizó el subconsciente. Tamao volvía a abrir la boca.

.—Ren…—. Musitaba de nuevo—. Ren…—. Volvió a decir más alto; pero aún dormida, Ren sintió que se le detenía el corazón—. Ren… eres… eres…

.— ¿Qué?—. Apremió con el corazón bombeándole a mil, Tamao suspiró.

.— Eres… eres un idiota—. Dijo ella y Ren por poco se cae de la cama, ella siguió encorvando más la pierna para el tormento de Ren—. Era MI vino… ¿Por qué lo tiraste?... _idiota._

.—_"¡Toma esa, pervertido!"_—. Vitoreó su subconsciente, Ren elevó los ojos al cielo y ya con los ánimos controlados, tragando saliva y cuidando de ser lo más suave posible volvió a cubrir a Tamao con la manta superior.

Después Tamao no volvió a hablar más, al menos nada que pudiera entenderse, Ren tras mucho esfuerzo consiguió dormir, aunque se resignó a que tratar de evitarla sería peor, y se acomodó de cara a ella, aquello le dio mayor tranquilidad… "Quizá llegue el día en que pueda dormir en mis brazos", pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Mis niñas!**

Queda poco, queda poco y ya se viene la entradita de Jeanne :3, por lo pronto puuuuro amor :D, lamento mi tardanza, tenía el capi escrito, pero entre afinar detalles, recorrerme canción tras canción tratando de decidirme por una para el baile, buscando el modelo de vestido y collar… wow se me pasó el tiempo, encima me enfermé, fiestas de la ciudad, etc XD waaaa….. un sinfín de cosas…

Espero poder seguir contando con ustedes, las quiero muchísimo :3, y en fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado el mega capítulo :D

Aquí les dejo el link para que vean en qué me inspiré para el vestido de Tamao, a lo Audrey Hepburn, pero más corto

lookandfashion - static . hola / destellosdeglamour/ files /2012 /06 / Audrey-Hepburn_Sabrina -

Y he aquí el collar que le regaló Ren a Tamao:

www. pactarconeldiablopor 2010 /07 / el- joyero- de- victoire- de- castellane. html

(No sé si ffnet edite las direcciones u.u!... si no se los paso por el grupo =D)...

**POR CIERTO**

Acepto sugerencias de nombre de grupo, le pondré uno provisional :P!

Bueno mis niñas sin más preámbulos paso a responder reviews.

**¡Que todo les esté yendo lindo les envío todo mi cariño y un mega abrazo!**

**Pao-Hale20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡REVIEWS n.n!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao.-**¡Hola Fer!, si tienes razón, ¡Que viva el drama!, jajaja. Aunque en este capítulo más caería un ¡Que viva el romance!, pura miel sobre hojuelas con sus tintes de celos. Sobre lo de Corea, me alegra que quedara en eso, en nada, de nuevo… gracias por ayudarme con la canción, es una de mis favoritas de Sunmin, de hecho adoro la voz de esa mujer n.n, ¡Wow!... sería muy interesante el japonés, por aquí yo ando perfeccionando el inglés y ya veré algún otro idioma, también me llama la atención el japonés, pero creo que primero iré por el italiano, aún no lo decido n.n.

Je, aún no me creo que canté los openning, pero gracias al cielo todo quedó muy bien, excepto que no me consigo las grabaciones hasta ahora ¬¬!... pero lo que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de gente que estuvo presente en el local, me gustó eso, hace poco volví a cantar algunos openning, esta vez de Basilisk, Digimon y Evangelion, jajaja quién lo diría, de nuevo el teatro lleno… es muy gratificante cuando te corean las canciones, una se siente bien.

Sobre el grupo de FB, necesito tu FB XD!... envíamelo por PM :D, y no te preocupes por tu review, que entendí todito =D, mi mami va ahora por la segunda quimio, pero afrontándolo con mucha temple, y yo siempre ahí viendo que necesita y en qué puedo ayudar, no son tiempos muy plenos, pero definitivamente lo sobrellevamos mucho mejor. ¡Hey!, si quieres estudiar Negocios Internacionales, el japonés desde ya te abrirá muchas puertas, ánimo, todo con empeño se logra, me alegra mucho saber que ya lo tienes decidido… por los obstáculos, aunque sean matemáticas, no te predispongas, todo se puede, ¡Mucho ánimo!

¡Que viva el Ren x Tamao! :D espero tu comentario :D, un mega abrazo para ti y mis mejores deseos, gracias por comentar =D.

* * *

.

.

**Anneyk.-** ¡Hola Anneyk! ¡Que gusto tenerte por aquí!... jajaja sí me pasé un poquito con Manta; no puedo evitar hacerle Bullyng XD Jajajaja, solo es broma. Siento mucho la demora, en compensación he escrito un capítulo bastante largo y lleno de romance =D, el encuentro de los gemelos se encuentra cercano, de hecho ya le estoy cerrando muchas vías a Anna y tarde o temprano tendrá que decir todita la verdad. ¿Qué tal estuvo Ren ahora?, jajaja, Tamao, Tamao… esta vez sí que pecó de ingenua y de inexperta bebedora, jajaja… espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, un abrazo enorme, y muchas gracias por comentar =D, hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior consulté con mis lectoras, que si les gustaría formar un grupo en FB, si estás interesada, envíame tu Facebook en un PM así te agrego, de nuevo, un gran abrazo ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Tinavb.-**¡Tina! ¡Qué gustazo tenerte por aquí de nuevo!, los gemelos me están dando problemas, pero ya ando escribiendo el esquema de su encuentro, (drama asegurado), jajaja sobre Manta, bueno creo que ha tomado su secuestro lo más… "deportivamente" posible (?), de hecho pensé en complicar más a Anna con su presencia, pero… mejor lo vuelvo aliado n.n si no nos vamos para más capítulos y ya me muero porque lean el final que ando escribiendo :3 (Oh sí… dije "final")… los Asakura padres tendrán papel, eso seguro (más drama)

Jejeje… un poquito más de frustración para Ren, al menos sí consiguió su beso esta vez, se viene un momentazo… bueno… mejor dicho, MOMENTAZOS muy intensos entre ellos y con los Tao, me sacaré una espinita que quedó inconclusa en el dorama original. Je… No te preocupes, Marco tuvo una aparición temporal, de hecho no me llama la atención traerlo de nuevo, salvo para que reciba la golpiza que se merece =3… XD, :/ aunque lastimosamente existen hombres así en la vida real :/

Jajajaja, sale y vale, te reservo a Horo jajaja, pobre Tamao, se hace ideas equivocadas y huye despavorida por pura miedosa, aunque en la cabaña ella no podrá huir 3=), ojalá no hayas esperado mucho, valoro mucho tus apreciaciones, de corazón espero que te haya gustado el mega capítulo de hoy, ¡Un gran abrazo y todo mi cariño! ¡Hasta pronto!

Hey por cierto, consulté en el capítulo anterior la idea de abrir un grupo en FB con las lectoras de la historia, lo pienso crear ante la aceptación de la mayoría, si gustas unirte, envíame tu Facebook por PM =), ¡Un abrazo!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yres****u.-** ¡Hola Yresu!, ¡Qué lindo verte de nuevo por aquí!... ¡Y nos vamos por el capítulo 75… wow, aún recuerdo cuando eran solo cinco! XD… pero el final se acerca, Ow… imagínate, yo extrañaré MIL escribirla, en serio no puedo creer que ya ante avanzando con el final, pero, disfrutémosla mientras dure y no perdamos el contacto n.n.

Los gemelos son caso aparte, llevo escribiendo un esquema de su encuentro, drama asegurado, eso sí… jajaja, me pasé con Manta, pero era necesario, al menos se lo tomó maduramente =3, jeje si te encantó la cercanía del anterior capítulo, aquí te dejo en este capítulo muchísima más cercanía =D hasta beso incluido jeje… ya se la debían, aunque se vienen MOMENTAZOS entre ellos,

¡Vaya!, alguien a favor de Jeanne y Horo, aún no me decido si emparejo a Horito, hay quienes lo quieren para sí, otras lo prefieren soltero, y Jeanne es medio peligrosa por lo pronto, así que no me decido… jajaja consecuentemente creo que lo definiré en el epílogo O=), aunque concuerdo contigo, Horo la pondría en vereda.

En este capítulo decidí saltarme diálogos que más que necesarios habrían sido largos, espero que haya quedado todo claro, pero cualquier dudilla no dudes en consultármela =3, espero de corazón que te haya gustado el capítulo, disculpa la demora, un mega abrazo, que todo te vaya lindo.

Sobre el grupo, por favor, envíame tu Facebook por PM, así te agrego =)… ¡Hasta pronto! =D

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Liz Asakura****.-** ¡Hola Liz!, ¡Qué bello! ¡Bienvenida a la historia oficialmente!, te agradezco de antemano animarte a escribirme, ojalá no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado, disculpa la demora, miles de detalles que ordenar =/, ¡¿Qué tal te ha parecido?!, ahora sí que ha habido acercamientos y anuncio momentazos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Se acerca el final!, espero tu comentario nuevamente, un gran abrazo y gracias de nuevo por comentarme.

Por cierto, voy a crear un grupo en Facebook con las lectoras de este fic, si te animas a unirte, envíame tu Facebook por PM, ahora sí me despido, ojalá hayas disfrutado de tu lectura, cualquier duda, me avisas. ¡Un abrazo de nuevo! ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Helen.- **¡Hola Helen!, jajaja XD era justo y necesario, aunque no pensé que me llevaría tanto afinar los detalles =/… en fin, de nuevo, lamento la demora XD, esta vez mejor no me arriesgo y las dejo sin adelanto =P, solo por si acaso O=)… gracias por seguir comentando y por seguir la historia (se acerca el final, drama asegurado XD)… ¡Un abrazo enorme Helen! ¡Que todo te esté yendo lindo! ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yeii-chan1997529.-** O=)….¡Hola Yeii!... Jejeje, muchas gracias, espero hayas disfrutado de los acercamientos en este capítulo, hasta del de Hao, pobrecito me dio penita, se vienen momentos intensos entre Ren y Tamao en el siguiente capítulo, jajaja bueno también entiendo lo de la estatura, imagínate, ayer estaba enferma, fui al hospital a conseguir un adicional con medicina general y me quiso atender un pediatra XD!... y afuera las pacientes, "Sí, atiéndete con el doctor, niña, es muy bueno y el pediatra puede verte hasta los 15"…. Y yo… "esto… señoras… tengo 23 -.-", encima que me cargo una carita de niña que paso fácilmente desapercibida, pero eso me conviene… a los 50 pareceré de 30 =) jajaja la esperanza por delante. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que todo te esté yendo regio… ¡Un gran abrazo!, espero hayas disfrutado tu lectura, ¡Hasta pronto!

Ah y por cierto, crearé un grupo en Facebook con las lectoras de este fic, si gustas unirte, envíame tu Facebook en un PM =)… ahora sí, ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Stellar BS.-** Stellar… qué te digo… esta vez fui yo la que se olvidó de mi contraseña de ffnet… ¡Casi me da un infarto XD!, detallitos en las mayúsculas que no me acordaba me tuvieron en vilo tortuoso casi media hora de mi vida XD. (Serio, hasta una tecla se salió de la laptop de mi puro estrés XD)

:O… ¡Qué bueno, te noto muy animosa en este review!, ¡Sí se puede! ¡Con fuerza!, por aquí las cosas se mantienen bien, mi mami va por la segunda quimio, y bueno… vamos afrontándolo con temple y fe, e igual que allá eh…. Hace un frío criminal por aquí, tanto que hasta me enfermé, duermo con estufa -.- y cual oruga envuelta en mis frazadas XD… confieso que aguardo con fe todos tus review, salto hasta inconscientemente cuando lo recibo jeje.

Jjajjaa definitivamente me ensañé con Ren ( y con Manta), me gusta hacerlo enojar ='3 pero ahora como que le di su recompensa, y créeme… que lo pienso "recompensar" más, se vienen momentazos muy intensos para él en más de un sentido, ¿Qué tal el adelanto de "recompensa"? Jejeje… hasta yo me sonrojo con lo que escribo XD y vaya que tendremos que comentar con lo de los "momentazos".

Jejeje, como un break me he escrito una pequeña historia de Card Captors Sakura, la subiré más adelante :P, espero que no caiga en la categoría de "Malo", Jejeje es mi primera historia de Shaoran con Sakura… sobre lo de el decaimiento del fandom… creo que se debe a que 1… la ortografía se desvaloriza más y más con el paso del tiempo, eso nos hace perder un poco el encanto… 2… ¡ Las escritoras se van directo al grano!, osea no hay mucha trama que digamos y como que ya sabemos qué va a suceder :P ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Jaja volviendo al tema… Los Tao, serviditos y en bandeja, y se viene más de ellos eh, mucho más. (amo como hago que Jun saque de quicio a Ren)… y si… lastimosamente Jeanne hará de las suyas, no necesariamente va a atentar contra su vida, pero va a hacer algo, eso seguro.

Sí yo también estoy pensando en dejar a Hao para mí…. Que diga XD libre =D… creo que ya lo definiré en el epílogo, ni modo de juntarlo con Kotaro XD que es hombre, aunque muchas pensaron que era mujer al inicio (resultó asistenTO), además… como que eso de enamorarse y luego "desenamorarse" de un día a otro, como que no sale, ¡No vende, no vende! XD

Jajaja, otro al que no me defino si emparejo o no es a Horo, creo que seguiré el mismo criterio que con Hao, aunque técnicamente Horo no está enamorado de nadie, ahorita solo le preocupa su proyecto, su hermana, su sobrino y ver de acomodar o de intentar acomodar el asunto de Ren y Tamao.

Uhmm sobre Pilika, Jejeje, lee entre líneas, podrás hacerte una idea.

**PS!  
**

**PS1:** jajajajja XD ¡Amo con látigo!, ¡Me partooo XD!, no le encuentro francamente tino al latigazo XD ¿Se supone que es bonito? Deja marca y encima duele, nomás de acordarme del único chicotazo que me dio mi madre santa de peque porque me pasé de la raya, se me enchina la piel… menos se la voy a aguantar a un mazoco… por muy bueno que esté XD….

OW… gracias por siempre estar al pendiente =), como dejé en un citer en cazadoras… ¡Otra vez! ¡te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quieroooo te requiero! =)

**PS2:** Mi nieto T.T…. sigue en veremos, ¡No cae novia!... bueno, de hecho sí cayó una… pero la dueña literalmente está loca… con decirte que lo último que le falta es decir que debemos hacer una reunión de "pedida de pata" para la perrita, porque es "Virgen"… XD franco…. Oye que fue con tu gato, el mío era igual, una vez le traje una gata en celo y el muy**** se la pasó lamiendo sus patas mientras la gata lloraba y lloraba metida en su caja… XD dueñas de perritas locas…. Gatos locos XD! (aunque comprendo eso de dormir con estufa, apoyo a tu gato en eso)

**PS3.-** El evento salió GENIAL, no es por nada pero me salió chvre, canté con sentimiento, lo único malo fue que no consigo las grabaciones ¡¬¬!... eso sí, el local estuvo lleno, y hace poco volví a cantar temas de openning en el teatro de la ciudad, todo lleno… yo me quedé O.O cuando me corearon las canciones.

**PS4:** bueno, ya voy comprendiéndolo mejor, por cierto de pasadita en el taxi vi en la veinte-ÚNICA librería de la ciudad u libro que creo que es de Lora Leigh, me daré una vuelta para ver de qué se trata y te comento el título a ver si lo leíste y me lo recomiendas para comprármelo.

**PS5:** Jejeje, lo del grupo es un hecho, te envié un PM a cazadoras, para poder iniciarlo, XD…. waaa sobre los adelantos, mejor ya no los pongo… Jejeje muchas ansias, muchas ansias.

Ojalá te haya ido genial en tu certamen, otra vez, ¡Te recontra quiero!, sigue estudiando, todo con fe y empeño… un mega abrazo cariñoso, espero te haya gustado el mega capitulo

¡Nos leemos!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sakuchan.-** ¡Hola Saku!, disculpa si me equivoco, si eres nueva en la historia sé muy bienvenida oficialmente a "Casi en el Paraíso", de lo contrario ignora olímpicamente lo que dije XD, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, ahora sí que ha pasado de todo en este capítulo, espero que no haya quedado nada ambiguo, cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarme, espero hayas disfrutado de tu lectura y te animes a escribirme de nuevo… un gran abrazo ¡hasta pronto!

**Hey por cierto**, estoy por crear un grupo en Facebook con las lectoras del fic, si gustas unirte, envíame tu Facebook por PM en fanfiction, para agregarte, ahora sí, ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yami-Chan.-** ¡Hola Yami-Chan! Bienvenida oficialmente a "Casi en el Paraíso", (Asumo que eres "Guest" ¿verdad?) espero que hayas disfrutado llegar hasta aquí y que la espera no haya sido mucha, muchas gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes, no dejaré colgada la historia por nada, ya se acerca el final, y se vienen momentazos Ren x Tamao, eso seguro, jejejeje…. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, de hecho me fue más que bien con lo de los openning, fue excelente y un lindo momento para mí, sobre el dorama… bueno puede darte una idea visual de la historia, aunque hay muchísimas partes de las que me alejo n.n… por ejemplo no existe historia de los gemelos en el dorama, ni tampoco mucha participación de la mánager que en este fic es Anna, entre otros detalles, ahora sí me despido, te envío un gran abrazo, esperando que te animes a escribirme de nuevo… creo que de todas mis lectoras a la que menos le hice esperar fue a ti… de cualquier manera, disculpa la tardanza, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Por si acaso, formaré un grupo en Facebook con las lectoras de la historia, si gustas unirte, envíame tu Facebook por PM… ¡hasta pronto!

.

.


	76. Verdad

**Capítulo LXXVI.****- Verdad**

…

…

…

…

* * *

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si tuvieran un GRAN globo con agua atrapado en la cabeza, y que continuamente algo o alguien lo está apretujando?

Era exactamente lo que sentía Tamao en duermevela.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, no se sentía muy bien, en primer lugar estaba desorientada, se sentía pesada, como si tuviera kilos extra encima cuando solo se trataba de algunas mantas y la sábana.

"_Ok… al menos no estoy en el piso"_, se consoló en cuanto pudo hilar un pensamiento coherente, frotó sus ojos con cuidado y enfocó mejor la vista, respiró aliviada al reconocer la habitación de la cabaña, se sintió segura, aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Al enderezarse todo lo que su mareado cerebro le permitió tomó un momento para verse a sí misma,… no encontró rastro de su vestido… sino que llevaba puesta una… ¿Camisa?

Terminó de despertarse y por inercia miró a su costado, contuvo el aliento al descubrir a Ren dormido, cubierto solo por el cubrecama, por lo que técnicamente habían dormido sin posibilidad de contacto, sin contar con el gran tamaño de la cama, pero eso no era el punto… ¡Él estaba ahí!

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero más allá de ella bebiéndose el vino de golpe no recordaba, bueno, al menos no recordaba TODO completamente conexo o hilado, y francamente no tenía muchas energías mañaneras como para intentarlo.

De pronto la consecuente angustia que da cuando no se tiene la certeza de lo que se hizo bajo efectos etílicos llegó.

. — _"¡Oh no!, ¿Y si me embriagué e hice algo indebido?"_—. Se lamentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, entonces se examinó a sí misma de nuevo, luego recorrió la mirada por la habitación, todo estaba en orden; pero ella…

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?"_

Después su lado racional la obligó a mantener la poca calma que se pudiera, miró a su lado de nuevo y respiró hasta tres veces; la lluvia de escenas inconexas le daban la imagen de Ren tratando de impedir que bebiera más vino, lo que suponía que de los dos, la noche anterior el que mantenía los puntos sobre las íes era él.

"_No… Ren no se aprovecharía de mí, y él… él estaba definitivamente más cuerdo que yo ayer"._

Un sonido profundo la alertó, miró de nuevo a Ren, su respiración era acompasada, tranquila y sin ronquidos, salvo algo parecido a un ronco ronroneo de vez en cuando, Tamao se permitió divagar un rato mirándolo. No era que estuvieran en una temporada particularmente fría; pero a juzgar la forma en la que se aferraba al cubrecama, le despertó cierto instinto materno.

_. —"Seguro ha pasado frío por mi culpa"—. _Se dijo la joven, cogiendo su parte del cubrecama y colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre él sin llegar a despertarle, en eso él giró, aún dormido.

Tamao retrocedió por inercia y solo se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo al escuchar ese "ronroneo", que Ren hacía de vez en cuando al respirar; si lo pensaba detenidamente, pocas veces le había visto así… hasta parecía indefenso.

Sonrió ante la idea y guiada por esa sensación de "ternura", estiró, no sin cierta timidez, la mano hacia el rostro de él, acomodó algunos cabellos tras su oreja con suavidad, cuidando de no despertarlo.

Repentinamente un suave punzón en su cabeza y el regreso de la razón la hicieron retroceder ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Suspiró con cautela, enderezándose de nuevo en su sitio y juntando las manos a la altura de su boca, ¿Por qué su camino parecía empeñoso en darle ese tipo de vivencias?... si todo sucedía por una razón, ¿Cuál era el propósito entonces?

Miró de nuevo a Ren.

. —_"¿Cómo se supone que te voy a superar eh?..."_—. Se lamentó y sonrió con presagiada nostalgia, la cabeza dolía un poco, agradecía que no fuera demasiado o insoportable, aun así era incómodo.

**.— ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un rato más? Aún es temprano**—. Dijo de pronto Ren sin abrir los ojos, Tamao se sobresaltó.

.— ¡¿N-No estabas dormido?!—. Exclamó cubriéndose con las frazadas, él no abrió los ojos, y se cobijó más con el cubrecama.

.—Trato de…—. Dijo a media voz y con un corto bostezo—. Repón fuerzas o estarás cansada todo el día… Tamao.

.— E-Eh… sí… sí—. Musitó ella echándose de nuevo.

De pronto sintió el brazo de Ren presionando levemente su cuerpo, se puso rígida de pronto, aunque él sólo lo había hecho para devolverle su parte del cubrecama.

.— ¿N-No tienes frío? ¿Estás bien?

.— Mejor que nunca en mi vida—. Respondió él casi en un bostezo y luego ella le escuchó respirar suave y acompasado de nuevo

… había vuelto a dormirse.

.—_"¿Cómo que mejor que nunca?, seguro solo quiere hacerme sentir menos culpable… sabrá el cielo cómo me habrá traído, ¡Qué vergüenza!, ojalá no haya hecho alguna tontería con los señores Tao o el abuelo, o Jun… o… o con él"_—. Se lamentó Tamao acomodándose de nuevo, con la cara colorada.

Y ahí se mantuvo, completamente tiesa, mirando muy de vez en cuando sobre su hombro y metiendo la cabeza contra la almohada cada que Ren se movía, para después respirar de alivio al escucharle inhalar de nuevo.

_.—"¡¿Qué ha pasado ayer?!"—._ Se preguntaba la joven tratando de hacer memoria. Ahora sí, con o sin dolor de cabeza tenía que recordar.

Cortos flashes acudieron a su memoria, desde que se había encontrado con Ren, el collar, el baile, aquél beso en su frente, el… vino… y desde entonces una serie de imágenes inconexas, ella chocando con la mesa… de repente dando vueltas en plena playa descalza… y luego tibieza en su espalda, recordaba haberse sentido feliz, extasiada…

"_Claro, estabas ebria ¿Qué esperabas?"_, la pregunta ahí era… ¿Dónde encajaba Ren en todo el cuento?... la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle más.

¡Debía salir de ahí y rápido!

Tan pronto como se dijo eso, realizó una y mil maromas para deslizarse de la cama sin que Ren se diera cuenta, así… primero una pierna, luego la otra, el cuerpo deslizándose por el colchón. Lento… lento hasta que quedó de rodillas sobre la alfombra. En cuanto se puso de pie miró insistentemente al hombre quien no daba señas de movimiento alguno; respiró aliviada y entró rápidamente al vestidor, allí encontró su traje, o mejor dicho el vestido que Jun le había escogido **lleno de arena**.

"_Ok… lo de la playa si sucedió"_, pensó mirando con pena la prenda, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo…

Primero… ella traía puesta una camisa, y segundo… el detalle no era que se tratara de la camisa de Ren, sino que… para que tuviera puesta la camisa, "alguien" había tenido que quitarle el vestido.

Se miró a sí misma, tocó la camisa y por último ahogó un gritito con una mano mientras sujetaba su vestido con la otra, por más que trataba de acordarse de cómo había llegado a la habitación solo obtenía imágenes confusas, nada en concreto

… ¿Acaso habría sido Ren el que la había cambiado?

Por cómo se presentaban las cosas, la respuesta era SÍ…

.—_"Ok… ok… no sobreactúes… no se acaba el mundo"_—. Se dijo Tamao, pero no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza por la puerta del vestidor y enrojecer nada más ver a Ren acomodándose y seguir durmiendo.

"_No vuelvo a beber, ¡No vuelvo a beber ni en son de brindis por lo que me queda de vida!"_

¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Ren ahora?, francamente sería feliz si le dijeran que no tendría que cruzárselo en al menos un par de semanas; pero aquello era imposible, contando con que, "técnicamente", habían alquilado "cabañas" en el Marriot para pasar un fin de semana "en familia" (Lo cual era una forma de medio obligar a Ren a cumplir con la condición impuesta por el abuelo Tao)

Derrotada por adelantado, solo le quedó resignarse, más tarde, luego de una buena ducha salió sigilosa de la habitación, o al menos eso pensó ella, pues Ren se había percatado de cada movimiento suyo desde que la sintió "golpearse" las rodillas contra el suelo, se había movido adrede cerciorándose que ella le estaba espiando desde el vestidor y la había escuchado murmurar frases cortas como.

_"No vuelvo a beber"_

"_Me urge un café"_

Y…_ "Jun me va a matar por el vestido"_

Él por su parte se sentía algo abochornado, si no hubiera sido por el vino que bebió Tamao, las cosas ya estarían claras entre ellos y sabría a qué atenerse con ella, comenzaba a preguntarse en serio, si tanta interrupción era cuestión de karmas de sus vidas pasadas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en ese beso repetidas veces, con alcohol encima o no, ella le había correspondido hasta que se quedó dormida, y esa mañana, si sus sentidos no le engañaban había sentido una leve caricia en su rostro…

"_Tamao te quiere, Ren"_, la voz de Horo-Horo resonó en sus pensamientos. Sería tan afortunado de que él tuviera razón, que Tamao lo quisiera, que mandaran al demonio el infame papel que les había unido, que ella lo quisiera y decidiera quedarse con él…

Bien, no más incertidumbre, con todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior, era hora… justo y necesario… tenía que tomar el toro por las astas.

Lastimosamente el "escurridizo" toro, parecía haberse mimetizado con la cabaña y sus exteriores, ya que por más que Ren buscó no encontró a Tamao por ningún lado; al salir al patio junto a la pequeña piscina interna a quien encontró fue a Horo-Horo, quien acaparaba sendos platos de hot-cakes, mantequilla y miel frente a él

.— ¡Vaya!, dichosos los ojos "Picudito" ¿Qué tal tu noche?—. Saludó él llevándose un gran pedazo de Hot-Cake a la boca, Ren miró alrededor y al no hallar a Tamao se resignó a que "tomar el toro por las astas" tendría que esperar un poco.

.— Como la de todos—. Respondió él sentándose frente a Horo-Horo y tomando un poco de arroz en un tazón.

.— Uhmm, no… no te hagas el desentendido—. Dijo Horo-Horo.

.— ¿A qué te refieres?

.— Vamos ya… confiesa…—. Dijo Horo—. Te vi… mejor dicho, LOS vi a Tamao y a ti yéndose a la playa, no se hagan, ella tenía una cara de abochornamiento única cuando se la llevó Jun.

.— ¿Tamao estuvo aquí?

.— Sí, claro, ¿Qué pasa? Como si no hubieras pasado la noche con ella, ¿No la viste? ¿No se dieron los "buenos días"?

Ren frunció el ceño ante el tonito "sugerente" de Usui, Horo evaluó su semblante y dejó caer el tenedor.

.— Por favor, dime que ya se lo dijiste…—. Dijo Horo, Ren desvió la mirada—. En serio… ¿Qué estás esperando exactamente? ¿Qué alguien más se lo diga, que se lo lean en la suerte, en las cartas? ¡Por todos los cielos, ayer tenías la oportunidad de ORO en tus manos!

.— ¡Ya lo sé!

.— ¿Y?

.— ¿Qué?

.— ¡¿Por qué no la aprovechaste?!—. Exclamó Horo.

.— Tamao bebió de más, ¿Contento?, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Aprovecharme?—. Espetó Ren—. ¡Y en primer lugar! ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

.— Olvida los detalles—. Dijo Horo para justificar el chismorreo, que diga… el interés—. Cielos, Jun y yo creíamos que ya estaría todo arreglado.

.— ¿Jun y tú?... olvídalo, ¿Adónde se la llevó?

.— Mencionaron algo de un vestido—. Dijo Horo—. Eso y que tendrían que ir de compras para el fin de semana, creo que Tamao ha decidido quedarse un día aquí.

.— ¿Eh?

.— Bueno… no creo que hagan una lista de comida si ya se van a ir a casa ¿No?—. Dijo Horo—. Yo sí debo regresar a Paradise, bueno, exactamente no de pronto, primero quiero ir a ver a Pilika.

.— O-Oye un segundo, detente… no tengo idea de lo que dices, ¿Cómo que Tamao se va a quedar más tiempo aquí? No me ha dicho nada y…

.— ¡Excelente!... ya tienes tema de conversación cuando ella regrese, pregúntaselo—. Dijo Horo y retomó su atención a los Hot-Cakes.

Algo había de turbio y confuso en todo eso, Ren no estaba seguro de qué; pero no le daba buena espina.

.— Si no comes, yo lo comeré, te lo advierto—. Dijo Horo al rato al ver al actor inactivo, Ren se tomó en serio la advertencia y siguió con su tazón de arroz, momentos después cayó en cuenta de no haber visto a Horokeu desde que le presentó a Anna.

.— ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?—. Interrogó Ren, Horo casi se atraganta.

.— Ejem… por ahí, ya sabes, no quería ser mal tercio—. Mintió Horo-Horo, Ren lo observó con fijeza—. ¿Qué?

.— ¿Y bien?... ¿Platicaste con Anna sobre tu proyecto?—. Dijo el actor, Horo tragó en seco.

.— Ah… sí… claro—. Contestó él escuetamente, de hecho, sí había hablado con la temperamental rubia, de todo un poco excepto del proyecto.

.— ¿Y bien?—. Siguió Ren sin creerse mucho lo que Horo-Horo respondía.

.— ¿Y bien qué?...

.— Bueno ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le interesó? ¿Lo rechazó?... ¿Qué?—. Especificó Ren, Horo-Horo trató de sostenerle la mirada—. ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?

.—N-No estoy nervioso… es… ¿Qué te digo?, tu jefa es… intimidante—. Dijo Horo como pudo—. De si le interesó o no el proyecto, pues no sabría decirte…

.— ¿Pues de qué otra cosa hablaron que no sea eso?—. Dijo Ren.

.— ¿Aparte de interrogarme de dónde te conozco y hasta la tercera rama de ascendencia de mi familia?—. Bromeó Horo, aunque no mentía del todo, ok… Anna no le había preguntado de eso, pero sí de todos los porqués de su conexión con Tamao y Ren—. Hablamos un poco del proyecto—. Mintió—. Pero…

.— ¿Pero…?

.— Tampoco era una reunión de negocios, ella tenía que mantener quieta a la gente de la prensa, así… que…

.— Osea no le dijiste nada en concreto, ¿En eso demoraste toda la velada?

.— No… es… es que…—. Titubeó Horo-Horo "_Di algo, ¡Di algo pero YA!_", se ordenó e hiló una excusa lo suficientemente decente—. S-Sí le dije algo, le interesó la idea pero… ehm… va a.. a entrevistarme otro día con más calma, sí… eso… con más calma, en un ambiente de negocio, y… y eso, nada más… jeje.

.— ¿Y para eso tanto nervio?—. Dijo Ren—. En serio…

¡Ya regresamos! Se escuchó de pronto, Ren se puso de pie al reconocer la voz de su hermana, y alcanzó a ver a Tamao unos cuantos segundos, antes que fuera jalada por Jun.

.— Rayos…

.— Relájate y come algo—. Aconsejó Horo-Horo mientras se daba un festín de Hot-Cakes—. Me imagino que van a tardarse toda la mañana, por suerte yo ya me despedí de Tami, terminaré de desayunar y me iré.

A regañadientes Ren regresó a su asiento, aunque no podía evitar un gesto de mal humor, se sentía en serio MUY frustrado.

.— ¿Y bien?... ¿En serio ayer no pasó nada de NADA?—. Preguntó Horo, el actor elevó la mirada fastidiado, pero ante la miradita pícara de su amigo no pudo menos que desviarla, incómodo—. Eres tan transparente… sí pasó algo ¿Verdad?

.— ¿Te han dicho que a veces te pasas de entrometido?—. Farfulló Ren.

.— Vamos, vamos… no lo hago en mal son—. Le calmó Horo-Horo—. Es que en serio, a este paso creo que tendré que encerrarlos a ambos en un cuarto para que por fin hablen.

.—_"…a este paso, personalmente me encerraré con ella en un cuarto… no es una idea tan descabellada, creo…"_—. Se dijo Ren.

.— En fin, aún te queda lo que va del día y mañana también—. Agregó Horo-Horo, Ren refunfuñó para sí… aquello no le daba buena espina, oh no… definitivamente no le daba buena espina—. Ya no pongas esa cara… cualquiera diría que te van a poner a realizar trabajos forzados… ¿Te fijaste en qué lugar te estás quedando?—. Añadió Horo haciendo énfasis en las instalaciones del hotel.

.— Sí… este hotel _solía_ ser mi favorito—. Dijo Ren por lo bajo, terminó suspirando.

.— Oh y por cierto… checa esto—. Dijo Horo-Horo extendiéndole un diario, específicamente en la sección de sociales—. Vaya que no pierden el tiempo ¿No?

La página de sociales, los tenía a ellos en toda la portada, junto a diversas imágenes con los demás miembros de la familia, unas tantas de Jun y otras del abuelo junto a sus padres.

"_Una luminaria desde la cuna"_, era el título de toda la nota, se hablaba un poco de la biografía de los Tao, más sí del "afán" suyo por surgir en el mundo del cine y la actuación sin mediación de su influyente familia. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la imagen suya y de Tamao, captada cuando bailaban.

.— Con lo de ayer te aseguro que no volverán a molestar en un muy buen tiempo—. Dijo Horo-Horo—. Ah y por cierto, que también el tal "Hao Asakura" salió en las noticias, una menor a la tuya, pero al parecer desde lo de la premier le ponen atención.

Ren elevó la vista algo sorprendido, por lo general, o más bien, DESDE SIEMPRE Hao había evitado a la prensa en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con sus negocios o la firma de un contrato importante, y desde hacía un tiempo, desde que se había dedicado por completo a su "nuevo negocio", no había figurado para nada en la prensa hasta lo del tema de la premier y el _affaire_ doble.

Más por curiosidad que por querer enterarse realmente buscó la noticia a la que se refería Horokeu, teniendo que aceptar rato después que no esperaba eso… en términos de negocios y en términos de "la vida de Hao", eso sí era un acontecimiento.

Los Asakura habían regresado a Japón.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Que Tamao le dijera —a media semana — que pasaría casi tres días con los Tao en pleno no le hizo ninguna gracia, mucho más al saber que esos "Tres días" implicaban una rotunda y nada favorable cercanía con Ren.

Muchas veces se cuestionó a sí mismo ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto?, es decir, no era nada del otro mundo, ya Tamao y Ren vivían en la misma casa, de modo que ¿Por qué particularmente ese "fin de semana extendido", a él le molestaba tanto?

Quizá fuera por el gran interés que tenía Tamao al respecto, por lo distraída que lució la última semana… por las continuas llamadas de Jun Tao para pedirle opinión sobre una u otra cosa… o simplemente porque tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Tuvo, más de una vez la idea de irrumpir en ese "fin de semana", pero ¿Qué excusa pondría ante Tamao? Y… ante los Tao sobre todo, no, la idea estaba descartada de antemano, y más lo estuvo cuando Tamao le dijo en breve reseña el "por qué" de esa intempestiva reunión familiar.

Entonces no supo si aliviarse por sus sentimientos… o preocuparse, aunque fuera inconscientemente, por Ren… definitivamente la reunión de él con su familia sería un cóctel MUY explosivo.

Aunque definitivamente NADA fue tan "explosivo" como el enterarse a las 5 de la mañana del viernes que "Mamá y papá" habían llegado.

.— Padre, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Era necesario enterarse que llegaron a su departamento de alguna de sus tantas cenas?, apenas amanece aquí…—. Balbuceó tras despertarse por el teléfono y checar el reloj de la mesa de noche.

.— En este caso sí, hijo… de hecho tu madre no quería que te dijera, pero coincido contigo en que es mejor arruinar algunas "sorpresas", en fin… no exageres, ya ha clareado lo suficiente—. Dijo su padre del otro lado.

.— Sí, pero aún son las cinco de la…—. Trató de defender su postura, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo—. Un segundo ¿Cómo sabes que ya ha clareado el día?

.— Ahm… ¿"Sorpresa"?, al menos haz de cuenta que SÍ estás sorprendido cuando vengas al aeropuerto, a tu madre le hace ilusión—. Dijo Mikihisa—. Te dije que viajaríamos a casa pronto.

Hao, literalmente saltó de su cama.

.— ¡¿Qué?!... Padre… dijiste que me avisarías al menos con unas semanas de anticipación

.— Lo intenté hijo, pero tu madre me ha tenido entre ceja y ceja… de hecho, te llamo desde el baño—. Dijo Mikihisa—. Aunque sospecho que ya sabe mis intenciones, sería un buen detalle que vinieras por nosotros, me imagino que demoraremos algo de 1 hora entre el papeleo y demás… Keiko no ve la hora de echarte los brazos al cuello… literalmente hablando.

Hao suspiró discretamente, "hablando de padres", pensó e indirectamente se vio en una situación similar a la de Ren, con la diferencia de que él si se llevaba bien con sus padres.

.— Voy para allá…

.— Grandioso, hijo, haré tiempo con tu madre—. Respondió Mikihisa.

Entonces se puso en camino lo más rápido que pudo, en serio que era una ventaja ser organizado, puso en marcha algunas indicaciones a Kotaro para pasar algunas citas de la mañana para la tarde y adelantar cierto papeleo por correo electrónico… la tecnología era una belleza, definitivamente.

Llegó al salón para pasajeros V.I.P casi a los 45 minutos de haber recibido la llamada de su padre, al entrar escuchó lo que parecía ser el final de una discusión entre Mikihisa y Keiko, o bueno… lo que ellos solían denominar "discusión".

.— No me hables Mikihisa, te dije que quería sorprenderlo—. Reclamaba su madre.

.— Si ese era el punto, misión cumplida, créeme que se escuchaba "muy" sorprendido—. Se defendía su padre—. Apuesto a que se cayó de la cama cuando supo que estábamos aquí.

.— No es lo mismo, y encima lo despertaste, mi pobre niño a duras penas duerme 5 horas al día y lo despertaste—. Siguió su madre.

.— Oh querida, Hao ya no es un niño—. Dijo Mikihisa.

Hao decidió que era momento de intervenir, su madre comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

.—… y ya duermo al menos 6 horas, madre—. Agregó él y su madre volteó súbitamente.

Keiko enfocó sus bellos ojos negros en Hao, contuvo el aliento, incrédula de tenerlo allí con ella, incluso abrió la boca y la cerró hasta tres veces, incapacitada brevemente de decir alguna oración cuerda. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimitas antes de que su cuerpo cobrara movimiento y se "lanzara", literalmente hacia Hao echándole los brazos al cuello.

.— ¡Hao!... ¡Oh cariño, estás aquí!—. Susurró casi sollozante, Hao correspondió a su abrazo, envolviendo la fina y delicada figura de su madre entre sus brazos, dejando que ella le acariciara el cabello a su antojo y que luego le besara las mejillas.

Su madre siempre había sido muy expresiva con él, con gente alrededor o sin ella, desde que tenía memoria, Keiko siempre buscaba la hora o el momento, cuales fueran; para tenerlo entre sus brazos, por mucho que sus abuelos reprobaran la efusividad de su madre, ella nunca les hacía caso, por eso, estaba acostumbrado a sus mimos y simplemente… la dejaba ser.

.— Déjame mirarte—. Continuó Keiko, acariciando el rostro de su hijo con la punta de sus dedos—. Estoy tan feliz de verte hijo… ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo!

.— Me da alegría verte también, madre—.Contestó Hao y elevó la mirada discretamente hacia su padre, Mikihisa le indicó con la mirada que le dedicara toda su atención a su madre.

.— Le decía a tu padre que quería que fuera una sorpresa—. Dijo Keiko—. Por eso no te dijimos que vendríamos, y ahora te hemos hecho madrugar.

.— Descuida… no es tan de madrugada… y velo por el lado bueno…ahora podremos desayunar juntos—. Propuso Hao en son conciliador.

Por demás está decir que a Keiko le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. Entonces Hao hizo una inclinó la cabeza hacia su padre en señal de respeto.

.— Me alegra volver a verte, hijo—. Dijo Mikihisa, Keiko se hizo a un lado con algo de reticencia para que padre e hijo se reencontraran al fin, ambos se dieron un corto abrazo, aunque estrecharon sus manos por mucho rato—. Tienes muy buen aspecto.

.— También tú, padre, me alegra verte también—. Contestó Hao—. A Ambos… es bueno tenerlos de vuelta, ha sido una sorpresa.

.— ¿Lo ves querida?—. Indicó Mikihisa y Keiko rodó los ojos para luego acercarse.

.— Aún sigo molesta—. Puntualizó Keiko.

.— Ah, pero me amas—. Le recordó Mikihisa y Keiko curvó la boca un poco, después cogió del brazo de su hijo y luego el brazo de su esposo.

.— Eso no te salvará siempre—. Le dijo la mujer y Mikihisa se mostró conforme—. Ahora, ustedes dos, caballeros… vengo planeando todo el viaje el tenerlos a los dos exclusivamente para mí…

.— Eh… madre, es que…—. Trató de decir Hao recordando las citas pendientes.

.— No, no, jovencito… no admito peros, ni contras—. Refutó Keiko—. Hoy no hay compañía ni negocio que valga, hoy se hace lo que yo digo.

.— Yo no tengo queja—. Dijo Mikihisa, Hao le envió una mirada implorante, una cosa era atrasar las citas, cosa distinta era cancelarlas de improviso, eso sí era irrespetuoso.

.— Yo tengo que atender a unos…—. Trató de explicarse de nuevo, Keiko le miró con autoridad.

.— Somos tus padres…—. Dijo Keiko.

.— Yo que tú le haría caso—. Dijo Mikihisa, Hao suspiró en señal de derrota.

.— Está bien mamá… hoy haremos lo que tú quieras—. Dijo Hao al fin, Keiko dibujó una bonita sonrisa y afianzó sus brazos alrededor de los de sus dos hombres, saliendo con ellos de la última barrera hacia Japón.

Y así había empezado su propio fin de semana. Como había vaticinado previamente su padre, Keiko le pidió mudarse temporalmente a la casa familiar, para la tarde del viernes tenía ya hecha una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas personales, la primera noche en años que pasó en su vieja habitación, la que incluso tenía ciertas decoraciones infantiles, su madre no había querido remodelarla casi en culto a su hijo.

No obstante disfrutó del primer día, anduvo preocupado por sus citas, pero tenía que reconocer que esa tranquilidad y el hecho de "no tener nada que hacer" fueron reconfortantes, e incluso dejó de pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo Tamao con Ren.

Nada definitivamente le habría preparado para afrontar lo que sucedería a partir de entonces.

Su madre había lucido verdaderamente efusiva el primer día, incluso hicieron planes para irse de día de campo al club para el sábado, con él de huésped temporal en la casa principal sería más fácil la organización; pero ese día, cuando tanto él como Mikihisa estuvieron listos, Keiko Asakura tuvo un tremendo bajón de energía que la relegó a su cama.

Hao sabía de esos cuadros por los que solía pasar su madre, nunca entendía el por qué, pero sí sabía que podían mantenerla en cama todo el día, para después amanecer como nueva y como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Por eso no se extrañó cuando su padre salió de la habitación sin ella; estaba a punto de decir un "para otro día será", cuando la expresión de Mikihisa le dio un mal presentimiento.

.— ¿Padre?

.— Tu madre se siente indispuesta—. Dijo Mikihisa casi como autómata, no había seña alguna del hombre alegre y tranquilo del día anterior, la preocupación en sus ojos era tanta y había una mezcla de impotencia en su mirada, que fue imposible de disimular, ni siquiera con Hao—. El… día de campo deberá posponerse… estaré en la biblioteca…

Pasó por su lado, su padre siempre solía huir a la biblioteca cuando la situación de su madre iba a extremos, eso alertó a Hao. Por breves segundos se vio a sí mismo más joven, inmóvil frente a la misma puerta, sin atreverse a entrar, y sin atreverse tampoco a seguir a su padre; simplemente quedándose ahí hasta que Keiko lo llamara, o hasta que algún sirviente le dijera que pasara.

La diferencia de ese entonces y ahora… era que él no era más un chiquillo.

.— ¿Alguna vez me dirán qué pone a mi madre en ese estado?—. Preguntó con los ojos fijos en la puerta, no giró el rostro, pero supo que su padre se había detenido.

.— Es el cansancio del viaje, ayer no descansó prácticamente nada y…—. Trató de decir su padre, Hao le observó sagaz.

.— Sabemos que no se trata del "cansancio" del viaje, padre… quizá cuando era un niño no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para saber, pero ya soy un hombre, y quiero… no… **exijo** saber qué es lo que puede afectarla en esa forma—. Determinó Hao plantándose firme a las espaldas de Mikihisa.

El aludido giró lentamente hacia su hijo, Hao estuvo listo a escuchar alguna excusa burda y seguir argumentando en defensa de su postura, pero la mirada que le dio su padre fue tan extraña, que logró hacerle olvidar por segundos sus argumentos.

Mikihisa lo miraba como si acabara de conocerlo hacía cinco segundos y a la vez… con una profunda tristeza.

.— No intentes saber cosas que solo le pertenecen a tu madre… y a mí, no estás listo como crees Hao… ninguno de nosotros lo está—. Contestó su padre.

.— Así que sí hay algo—. Concluyó Hao—. Siempre fue así… sabía… la veía feliz un día, alegre como ayer… y después la veía derrumbarse sin motivo alguno, encerrarse en sus depresiones sin querer hablar con nadie, salvo el psiquiatra… no me digas que solo es cansancio, no me digas que "va a pasar", ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar… ya no puedo hacer de cuenta que todo irá bien, que algún día mejorará… no puedo hacer de cuenta como cuando era niño, que no la escuchaba llorar… así que dímelo padre, dime qué es lo que martiriza tanto a mi madre, porque si no me lo dices…

Mikihisa frunció el ceño.

.— ¿Qué?—. Lo retó dejándose guiar por su enojo y su propia frustración.

.—… si no me lo dices… lo voy a averiguar, ahora tengo los medios—. Dijo Hao con voz férrea y decidida.

.— Hao…—. Comenzó su padre en son de advertencia—. No tienes una sola idea de lo que…

"_**Disculpen"**_

La tensa charla padre e hijo se vio interrumpida por un viejo mayordomo, quien al tener la atención de los dos señores, inclinó la cabeza un poco en señal de saludo y respeto.

.— Lamento interrumpirlos, Señor Asakura, parece que el servicio de vigilancia ha captado a un merodeador, o bueno es lo que me informan… esta persona se niega a irse—. Informó el mayordomo.

Mikihisa suspiró con cansancio

.— ¿Qué hago, señor?—. Preguntó el mayordomo.

.— No lo sé, Wesley… expúlsenlo o… o llamen a la policía, no lo sé, encárgate por favor—. Indicó Mikihisa girando sobre sus talones para irse.

.— Padre, no hemos…—. Trató de detenerlo Hao.

.— ¡Ahora NO, Hao!—. Exclamó su padre enfadado y continuó su camino.

El joven empresario apretó la mano en puño frustrado ante la autoridad paterna.

.— Joven Hao…—. Insistió el mayordomo—. Lamento la insistencia, señor… pero, esa persona…

.— Ah… sí, yo me hago cargo Wesley, quédese al pendiente de mi madre—. Respondió Hao, sintiendo que por su bien y el de la reciente llegada de sus padres, era mejor despejar la mente un poco.

.— Sí, señor

No se dirigió con demasiada prisa a los jardines exteriores, el sector de vigilancia tenía una pequeña edificación a la entrada de todo el terreno, ya de por sí era extraño que hubieran captado un merodeador, es decir, vivían en un sector privado y exclusivo, además que para llegar a su casa tenían que pasar al menos por dos controles previos

En fin, creía que las cosas no podían empeorar.

A medida que se fue acercando al sector de vigilancia, pudo escuchar una creciente discusión, negativas de una voz que desconocía ante las preguntas de los vigilantes.

.— Diablos que no tienen derecho a registrar mis cosas ¡Y no voy a permitir que lo hagan!—. Reclamaba esa voz que no reconocía, Hao se situó tras la puerta cerrada.

.— Estás en serios problemas, chico…—. Mascullaba uno de los vigilantes—. Merodear por propiedad privada y…

.— ¡Ya le dije que me perdí!—. Se defendía aquél.

.— No es una excusa creíble, así que será mejor que devele sus intenciones—. Dijo otra voz, habían al menos 3 personas ahí, aparte del supuesto intruso.

.— Si ustedes me tocan, les prometo que los voy a denunciar… ¡No tienen derecho a registrar mis cosas, no son policías, son vigilantes, y yo no estaba merodeando!, ¡Simplemente trataba de ubicarme!—. Insistía aquél, Hao puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta listo a intervenir cuando escuchó cierto ruido de madera chirriando dentro, luego la voz del "intruso" de nuevo—. ¡¿Pero qué hace?!... ¡Oiga suelte eso!

Hao terminó de entrar, encontrándose con dos de los vigilantes, uno sujetando a un hombre de pequeña estatura y el otro tratando de quitarle un maletín al cual el "Hombrecillo" se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, a la par que intentaba deshacerse del vigilante que lo sujetaba, entretanto el más viejo de los hombres de seguridad trataba en vano de calmarlos.

.— ¡Que lo suelte! ¡Es mío!—. Reclamaba aquél, sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de la presencia de Hao hasta que…

.— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡DETÉNGANSE YA!—. Exclamó Hao con autoridad, el vigilante que sujetaba al supuesto merodeador se puso en firmes inmediatamente, el "hombrecito" de pronto se ponía azul del susto y el tercero aprovechaba para tratar de arrebatarle de nuevo el maletín.

.— ¡Dije que no!—. Gritó el "intruso" reaccionando, un último forcejeo provocó que el maletín se les fuera de las manos a ambos, cayendo a un lado y desparramando su contenido por toda la estancia.

.— Joven Asakura…—. Murmuró apenado el más viejo de los encargados de seguridad—. Lamento mucho todo esto.

.— ¿Alguien quiere explicar qué es lo que sucede?—. Interpeló Hao mirando severamente a todos, aunque particularmente el "Intruso" le miraba con algo parecido a la sorpresa.

.— Detuvimos a este individuo merodeando la propiedad, tenemos indicación de capturar a quien ronde la casa, señor—. Informó uno de los vigilantes—. Aduce que se ha perdido, pero nadie ingresa a este sector de la ciudad sin un auto mínimo, este individuo venía a pie, además se ha negado a decir las razones por las que…

.— Me he enterado de eso ya, gracias—. Cortó Hao, entonces se dirigió al "intruso"—. Estas personas están cumpliendo su trabajo, si no estaba haciendo nada malo, entonces diga adónde se dirigía exactamente y váyase tranquilo… ¿Señor…?

El aludido parpadeó algo confuso y siguió observándole de manera extraña. _"Diablos, ya van dos de esas miradas en el día"_ se dijo Hao tratando de no mostrar enfado.

.— ¿No va a identificarse?

.— Hao Asakura—. Murmuró el intruso en voz muy baja, pero el aludido logró escucharle.

.— ¿Me conoce?

.— N-NO—. Tartamudeó el hombre—. Es decir, sí… bueno… ellos lo mencionaron hace rato—. Agregó titubeante—. S-Soy… Oyamada… Manta Oyamada.

.— Bien, señor Oyamada, ¿Puede decirme qué lo ha traído a este sector?

.— Señor Asakura, no es necesario que usted se ocupe de esto, déjenos a nosotros que…—. Trató de intervenir uno de los vigilantes, Hao le mandó una mirada helada.

.— Creo que sí es necesario, no estaban practicando métodos muy… ortodoxos, cuando entré—. Dijo Hao y percibió cómo aprovechaba el hombre llamado Manta para mirarle de los pies a la cabeza, intentando hacerse el disimulado cuando volvió la vista a él—. ¿Y bien?

.— Ya… ya lo dije… me perdí—. Titubeó Manta y luego recuperó aplomo desviando la mirada de Hao con la excusa de agacharse a recoger sus documentos—. Además no es un crimen no tener auto, existimos personas que preferimos caminar.

Los vigilantes trataron de coger algunos documentos pese a la reticencia de Manta, Hao entonces levantó una mano en muda señal de que no se acercaran a Manta ni tocaran nada, los tres obedecieron.

Manta temblaba tratando de meter los documentos lo más rápido que podía al maletín, no importaba que cupieran arrugados o doblados ¡Tenía que salir de allí!... ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan terco?!... su curiosidad siempre había sido arma de doble filo, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Qué ganaba con ver a Hao Asakura o acercarse a su casa?, si Anna Kyoyama lo descubría estaba seguro de que lo enterraría hasta el cuello y luego jugaría bochas con su cabeza.

Lo bueno del asunto es que ¡Gracias al cielo! No había llevado documentos comprometedores, o al menos nada de la investigación que había desarrollado en esas dos últimas semanas, lo que sí tenía eran unos papeles que lo relacionaban con Anna, ¡Y ni hablar de su laptop! ¡Si alguno de esos vigilantes o el mismo Hao Asakura veían el contenido de su laptop…! ¡No quería imaginarlo!

.— Ya debo marcharme, me he retrasado lo suficiente—. Dijo Manta cerrando el maletín.

.— ¿El señor Oyamada traía armas?—. Preguntó Hao.

.— No señor—. Respondió uno de los vigilantes.

.— Bien, ¿En qué circunstancias le retuvieron?—. Preguntó Hao.

.— Daba vueltas frente a la entrada, señor y miraba con mucha insistencia a través del cercado y…—. Comenzó a explicar el vigilante, cuando Manta intervino.

.— ¡Pues claro!, ¡Porque estaba perdido, trataba de ubicarme!—. Exclamó, Hao le miró suspicaz y él no pudo sostenerle la mirada—. Y… bueno… la, la casa es llamativa… me quedé mirando de más, eso es todo.

En todo momento trataba de no mirar de frente a Hao, era una sensación extraña ver las facciones de su amigo Yoh en una persona que acababa de conocer, se preguntó unos segundos si lo mismo sentiría Anna que ya conocía a los dos y de hace tiempo encima. Si los nervios de la mánager eran la mitad de los suyos en ese momento, en serio que la compadecía…¡él estaba al borde del infarto!

Hao asintió, el tal Oyamada estaba lejos de significar una amenaza pública, y pinta de periodista no tenía, lo único que quedaba por pensar, era que decía la verdad.

.— Bien en ese caso, dado que no hay perjudicados, señor Oyamada puede marcharse—. Dijo Hao—. A menos que prefiera que uno de estos caballeros le acompañe hasta la dirección que busca.

.— No gracias—. Contestó Manta mirándole un momento—. Ya… ya buscaré otro día.

.— De acuerdo, si no olvida nada, disculpe el inconveniente y… buena travesía—. Respondió Hao indicándole la puerta con cortesía, Manta se sintió muy aliviado.

.— G-Gracias—. Tartamudeó muy a su pesar y salió rápido de allí.

Hao se quedó con los vigilantes.

.— Es un chico extraño

.— ¿No lo conoce usted, señor Asakura?—. Preguntó otro, Hao negó con la cabeza—. Lo lamento, es que… por la forma en que le observaba, podía intuirse que le conocía a usted.

.— Nunca lo había visto—. Respondió Hao, aunque debía admitir que también se había dado cuenta de la extraña mirada que le dirigía Manta Oyamada en todo momento… de nuevo alguien, así como su padre… le observaba como si acabara de conocerlo, pero que al mismo tiempo… le conociera.

"_Han de ser tonterías mías"_, pensó y sacudió la cabeza en intento de alejar esas palabras de su mente, las palabras, así como esa sensación extraña… ahora todo lo que le preocupaba era su madre.

.— Vuelvan a sus puestos—. Indicó finalmente, saliendo de la estancia.

Pero no había llegado ni a la mitad del camino de regreso a su casa, cuando uno de los vigilantes le dio alcance.

.— ¡Señor Asakura, disculpe!—. Exclamó el hombre, Hao volteó instantáneamente—. Esto se le ha olvidado a ese sujeto—. Indicó levantando en la mano lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

.— Que se quede en su sector—. Dijo Hao—. Cuando se dé cuenta volverá, no me lo de a mí

Dicho ello intentó seguir su camino, pero el vigilante habló.

.— Lo siento señor… es que, como usted dijo que no conocía a esa persona…

.— Y no lo conozco—. Aseveró Hao.

.— Eso es lo extraño… mire—. Agregó el vigilante enseñándole la fotografía de frente; Hao frunció el ceño enseguida al contemplar la imagen—. ¿Lo ve, señor?... quizá usted no lo recuerde, pero ese chico si lo conoce… si hasta tiene una fotografía con usted… quizá no se acuerde de…

Hao dejó de escuchar, por inercia tomó la fotografía entre sus manos mientras sus ojos le verificaban algo que era rotundamente imposible.

¡En esa fotografía estaba él!... y a la vez… él estaba seguro que NO era el hombre de la fotografía, él nunca antes había conocido a Manta Oyamada y… y al hombre junto a Manta en esa fotografía se le notaba cierta camaradería con él.

.— ¿Señor?... ahm… ¿Me quedo con la fotografía?—. Preguntó el vigilante luego de un largo rato en silencio.

.— No…—. Musitó Hao descubriendo que tenía la boca seca, su cabeza por primera vez en su vida estaba hecha un lío, un lado de su anestesiado raciocinio le indicaba que olvidara el asunto, que quizá todo era una casualidad muy descabellada… y otra le exigía actuar—. Deténgalo…

.— ¿Perdón?

.— Que lo detenga… ¡Detenga a ese hombre AHORA!—. Exclamó Hao casi atemorizante, el vigilante saltó en su lugar y antes de enfrentar la fiera mirada de su jefe de nuevo se echó a correr dando silbatazos para atraer la atención de sus compañeros.

"_¡Corran, debemos detener a ese sujeto AHORA!"_

¿Cómo era posible?, se preguntaba Hao una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado en espera del personal de seguridad junto a Oyamada, ¿De dónde había conseguido esa fotografía?, ¿Cómo había ido a parar a sus manos? ¿Estaría trucada? ¿Modificada con algún programa?

La observaba de todas las maneras posibles y no encontraba punto alguno en el que la imagen se distorsionara, además su "otro yo" lucía más joven que él, vestía ropa que él jamás se había puesto en su vida, además de un extraño collar de cuentas negras y unos auriculares naranjas que nunca había visto antes… no había explicación alguna. No al menos una coherente o medianamente decente que justificara la existencia de esa fotografía, ¡Además que el tipo tenía cabello corto y él no tenía el cabello corto desde que era un puberto! encima el tipo aquél no tendría más de 17 o 18 años… y él a esa edad estaba en una universidad extranjera, definitivamente era IMPOSIBLE que alguien que no fuera familiar directo o amigo directo, como Ren o Jun, tuviera una imagen de él y MENOS ASÍ.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente pensar que era una foto trucada o manipulada?, algo lo había dejado en angustia al ver esa foto y no entendía por qué, miraba constantemente a la puerta en espera de que Manta Oyamada entrada de nuevo, pero los minutos parecían horas y él solo conseguía desesperarse más.

Por eso, debido a que por primera vez en su vida careció de su mentalidad usualmente fría, no pudo mantenerse sereno y práctico en cuanto su personal de seguridad trajo de vuelta a Manta. El hombre que presentaba muestras de haber luchado contra los vigilantes apenas lo vio bajó la mirada, esquivándolo desde entonces.

.— Déjennos—. Dijo Hao autoritariamente.

.— P-Pero señor…—. Titubeó uno de los vigilantes, Hao elevó la mirada hacia él, técnicamente acribillándolo con ella.

.— DIJE… déjennos—. Repitió de nuevo sin darles lugar a réplicas, los vigilantes asintieron y salieron de la estancia.

Hao observó cómo Manta tembló inconscientemente cuando la puerta se cerró, no elevó la mirada en ningún momento y contradictoriamente, emitió un corto suspiro de derrota adelantada.

.— ¿Quién es este hombre?—. Preguntó directamente Hao mostrándole la fotografía, Manta aún desviaba la mirada, aunque sabía a qué se refería.

Trataba de encontrar alguna forma de evadir aquello, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué había ido a ese lugar? ¡Estaba sin escapatoria!, por donde quiera que observara no tenía salida, y lo más frustrante era que esas dos últimas semanas, junto a Anna habían hecho averiguaciones que eran demasiado importantes a base del baúl de Hiroki Miyajima, Anna solo precisaba de pruebas científicas, como la del ADN para decirle todo a Yoh, pero… ¡Ahora todo se había fastidiado por su TERCA curiosidad!

.— No es una estación de policía señor Oyamada—. Dijo de nuevo Hao—. Aquí NO tiene derecho a guardar silencio… le hice una pregunta… ¿Quién-es-ESTE-HOMBRE?—. Exclamó Hao obligando a Manta a mirar la foto—. ¡Responda! ¡Usted dijo que no me conocía hace poco, pero me conoce y conoce a este sujeto! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué este sujeto es igual a mí?!

Manta no dijo una sola palabra.

.— ¡Responda, demonios!—. Explotó Hao y Manta elevó la mirada.

Entendió que aunque se esforzara no encontraría salida alguna. Pero las respuestas que a gritos le estaba exigiendo Hao Asakura, no podía dárselas él… ya suficiente había hecho mal ese día.

.— ¡¿Acaso no va a hablar?!—. Rugió Hao sin pizca de paciencia.

.— No soy…—. Comenzó Manta con cierta dificultad—. Disculpe…. Yo, yo no soy quien debe darle respuestas.

.— ¿Qué no?—. Ironizó Hao, sin embargo Manta le sostuvo la mirada, ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez esa odiosa mirada mezcla de nostalgia y algo extraño!

Manta negó con la cabeza a su pregunta.

.— No es a mí a quien le corresponde—. Siguió Manta y cogió su maletín con ambas manos—. Si me permite… llamaré a la persona que puede darlas.

.— ¿De qué va todo esto?—. Preguntó Hao—. ¿Quién el hombre de la fotografía? ¡¿Quién?!

Manta suspiró con derrota una vez más.

.— Su nombre es… Yoh… Yoh Miyajima—. Respondió él, Hao pareció calmarse un poco con esa información—. La historia no es mía, tampoco tengo el derecho de contarla… si me deja, llamaré a quien debe darla…

.— ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco?—. Dijo Hao, Manta sacó el celular del maletín.

.— Porque no hay forma de que hable en código con usted oyendo, además…—. Explicó Manta con el celular en la mano—. Fue irresponsabilidad mía que se enterara antes de tiempo de la existencia de Yoh… lo iba a conocer de todas formas.

.— ¿Qué dice?—. Musitó Hao contrariado.

.— Por favor no me fuerce a decir nada más hasta que esta persona venga—. Pidió Manta.

.— ¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en usted?— Manta guardó silencio y marcó el número— ¿Va a llamar a ese tal "Yoh"?—. Preguntó Hao.

.— Yoh… tampoco sabe que existe alguien igual a él—. Explicó Manta y marcó el número.

.— Entonces ¿A quién llama?—. Inquirió Hao y Manta respiró profundo—. Quiero un nombre AHORA.

Manta asintió con la cabeza aceptando que luego de ello no había marcha atrás.

.— Anna Kyoyama.

El ceño de Hao se frunció en el acto, presa de la más profunda confusión. Por alguna razón sentía que había desatado algo demasiado grande… algo que quizá no estaba listo a afrontar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Habían sido dos semanas agotadoras, quizá porque no solo había empleado esfuerzo físico sino también esfuerzo emocional durante la investigación con Manta sobre los Asakura. Resultó que el mejor amigo de Yoh era un Hacker de primera mano.

_.— ¿No es eso un delito?—. Preguntó Anna cuando le vio hurgando en documentos privados de hospitales mediante sus páginas web._

_.— Algo parecido, pero mientras no nos descubran no pasará nada malo, además… _

_.— Pareces tener experiencia—. Dijo Anna. _

_.— Claro que no, sé la teoría… solo la estoy aplicando, digamos… por… por… causa de fuerza mayor, eso es… si queremos saber de la familia de Hao Asakura es vital._

_.— ¿Y que planea conseguir de esos documentos?_

_.— Saber si nació en alguno de esos hospitales—. Dijo Manta mientras buscaba y releía los datos que aparecían—. Lo busco por la fecha de nacimiento de Yoh._

_.— ¿Y no cree que Miyajima pudo cambiar ese dato?_

_.— También lo pensé… por eso no busco por día o mes, sino por año… además los Asakura son una familia influyente, ya de antemano descartamos el seguro social común—. Dijo Manta—. Me avoco a las clínicas más exclusivas en funcionamiento durante el año que nació Yoh… si ambos son hermanos debe de haber registro alguno del nacimiento de ambos… ya realicé la búsqueda con los datos de Yoh, pero de él únicamente aparece un certificado de nacimiento en el que figura solo el señor Hiroki como padre, por eso intento con Hao._

_.— ¿Y si la señora Asakura no dio a luz en un hospital o clínica?—. Repuso Anna—. Es una familia importante y según tengo entendido es tradicionalista… pueden haber optado por servicio médico particular._

_Manta detuvo su quehacer_

_Entonces decidió buscar en los registros civiles de la ciudad, los datos de los Asakura estaban ciertamente blindados, pero nada estaba lo suficientemente "blindado" para Manta Oyamada._

_Luego de toda una tarde de ardua labor consiguió imprimir el acta de nacimiento de Hao Asakura… tal y como sospechó… había nacido el mismo día registrado en el acta de nacimiento de Yoh, sin embargo dos nombres llamaron su atención además de la fecha._

_.— ¿Qué miras?—. Preguntó Anna._

_.— Nacieron el mismo día… 12 de mayo, no es una coincidencia Anna, pero además…—. Comenzó Manta._

_.— No quiere decir nada… puede ser una coincidencia, además las actas son distintas, se llevaron a cabo en distintas ciudades—. Replicó Anna—. Necesito más prueba que una coincidencia de fechas._

_.— La de Yoh puede ser falsa… mira la fecha de registro, al menos son 2 meses después de la fecha de registro de acta de Hao—. Dijo Manta—. Dos meses son suficientes para que alguien desaparezca con un recién nacido… pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, mira…_

_Le enseñó con el dedo los espacios donde estaban los nombres de los padres de Hao._

_.— ¿Qué tiene?, son los nombres de los señores Asakura—. Dijo Anna._

_.— Tengo que mostrarte algo, estoy 100 % seguro que tiene que ver con esto y es la prueba que quieres… Hao e Yoh son hermanos—. Concluyó Manta—. Son hermanos gemelos._

En ese momento no lo comprendió, no obstante siguió a Manta hasta el cuarto de hotel que tenía alquilado, evadió la inquisitiva mirada de la recepcionista y subió con él hasta el cuarto. Allí, Manta le mostró el baúl perteneciente a Hiroki Miyajima.

_.— estas…—. Comenzó sacando las cartas del baúl—. Aquí me confirman que los padres de Hao pueden, no… confirmo… SON los verdaderos padres de Yoh._

_.— ¿Cartas?—. Musitó Anna tomándolas en sus manos—. ¿Qué prueban? ¿De dónde las has sacado?_

_.— Eran de Hiroki Miyajima, las abandonó con este baúl cuando desapareció y vino a buscar a Yoh… este baúl es una de las razones por las que inicié mi búsqueda… debía devolvérselo a Yoh, nunca pretendí abrir esas cartas, pero… bueno, el por qué lo hice no tiene importancia ahora—. Explicó Manta—. Quien las escribe sí… y a quienes menciona. _

_Anna le miró inquisitivamente y Manta tomó una de las cartas, específicamente la que había mención al hombre que vendría a ser el tercero en discordia en un antiguo triángulo amoroso._

_.— Aquí… todas estas cartas fueron escritas por la misma persona—. Dijo Manta señalándole a Anna la firma—. Keiko A…. y aquí ella menciona a…_

_.— Mikihisa—. Leyó Anna conteniendo el aliento después._

_.— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?_

_Asintió con torpeza y leyó una y otra vez los nombres en esa carta, como siquiera cerciorarse de que decían lo que decían._

_.— Keiko __**A**__sakura… y Mikihisa Asakura—. Dijo ella casi en sentencia, elevando la mirada hacia la de Manta, quien asintió—. Los padres de Hao._

_.— Esta es la prueba Anna… Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura son los padres de ambos, de Hao y de Yoh… Miyajima y Keiko Asakura eran amigos, pero hubo una disputa familiar y se separaron… por lo que entendí de las cartas, Miyajima estaba enamorado de ella… y si las cosas fueron como creo que fueron…_

_.— Oh cielos…—. Musitó Anna perdiendo equilibrio, Manta la sostuvo a tiempo y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, ella se cubría la boca con la mano y Manta supo que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él—. Eso quiere decir… que Miyajima robó… robó a Yoh…_

_Sin embargo, en lo que ella se recuperaba de su pasmo, una duda atacó a Manta en ese preciso momento._

_.— Pero si fue así… ¿Por qué los Asakura no lo buscaron?—. Dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de la mánager—. Son una familia de dinero, influyente… ¿Por qué no buscaron a su hijo recién nacido perdido?... ¿Por qué solo inscribir a Hao como hijo único?_

Esas dos preguntas fueron el motivo de un nuevo aplazamiento a la verdad, debían saberlo para presentarle una historia completa a Yoh y a los Asakura también de darse el caso; por eso Manta se había comprometido a buscar en la red y en archivos policiacos si alguna vez había habido denuncia de secuestro de un bebé por parte de los Asakura, en tanto que ella comprometió todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos en dar con Hiroki Miyajima…

… a esas alturas, ella estaba dispuesta hasta la tortura física con tal de arrancarle la verdad a ese hombre.

Lo verdaderamente difícil esas dos semanas fue tratar de hacer todo aquello sin levantar sospechas en Yoh, por lo que ambos trabajaban por separado, juntándose única y exclusivamente para compartir resultados o hacer algo sumamente importante, ella bajo la excusa de una reunión con un cliente, y Manta con la excusa de una cita de trabajo.

Era común que cuando Yoh estaba presente y Manta y Anna debían estar en la misma estancia, se trataban casi con cordialidad fría, la de simples conocidos, por lo que Yoh no tuvo idea de que estaban trabajando en equipo en algo tan delicado.

El día viernes técnicamente Yoh no vio a Anna salvo muy tarde, casi a punto de dar las 12 de la noche, ella llegó al apartamento que ahora ambos compartían, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Él simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño en su ausencia, por lo que la escuchó fuerte y claro, primero algunas quejas, después sus pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina y el sonido del refrigerador abriéndose.

_.— _¿Anna, dónde has estado?—. Preguntó de frente, ella soltó un paquete de guisantes congelada volteando nerviosa—. ¿Qué sucedió? Pasé por ti al trabajo pero ya te habías ido, tampoco contestaste el celular prácticamente todo el día, ya sé que me dijiste que tenías que resolver un asunto con Ren Tao, pero ¿Hasta esta hora?... si solo era una cena…

.— Sí… yo, tuve algunos inconvenientes—. Dijo Anna recogiendo la bolsa de guisantes y tratando de no titubear.

.— ¿Me puedes decir qué inconvenientes a la media noche?

.— No es media noche—. Refutó ella guardando la bolsa de nuevo en el refrigerador.

.— Me has tenido preocupado por ti todo el día, Anna… por favor dime qué está sucediendo.

.— Nada—. Dijo ella—. Nada, ya te lo dije, inconvenientes… del trabajo, pero ya los arreglé.

.— Ajá… de "trabajo"… —. Dijo Yoh sin poder evitar ser sarcástico—. ¿Y tu celular?

.— T-Tenía la batería baja, lo coloqué en modo silencioso, Yoh—. Refutó ella no sin tratar de esquivarlo debido a estarle mintiendo—. ¿Se acabó el interrogatorio?, en verdad estoy muy cansada.

Y ok… en esa parte ella no mentía, en verdad estaba agotada. Creyó que la muestra falsa de mal genio sería suficiente para evadir a Yoh al menos esa noche, ya podría inventar algo para justificar su "desaparición". Cuando él no respondió, ella intentó marcharse, evitó mirarle de nuevo y por consiguiente no pudo ver cuando él alzó la mano y le sujetó el brazo sin demasiada fuerza, pero sí en cierta zona lastimada que la hizo emitir un quejido y retraer su brazo del alcance de Yoh.

.— Anna…—. Musitó él en son de advertencia, Anna se vio acorralada y le miró como tal.

.— Me… me golpeé con la puerta del auto, presionaste el moretón, es todo—. Dijo ella de manera convincente, sin embargo el ceño fruncido de Yoh no disminuyó y lejos de ceder, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a quitarse el chal que usaba para cubrirse.

Miró unos segundos el moretón en su brazo y elevó la mirada mortalmente seria.

.— Preguntaré por **última** vez, Anna… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Los labios de Anna temblaron, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que casi finalizando la cena de los Tao, recibió la llamada de Ayumi, quien había obtenido la ubicación exacta de Hiroki Miyajima en algún bar de mala muerte en la ciudad.

No podía decirle que había ido a su encuentro, que lo había confrontado con el contenido de las cartas y con la verdad sobre Yoh y Hao, no podía decirle que ese moretón en su brazo era el resultado de la exasperación de Hiroki Miyajima, quien al verse acorralado, trató de intimidarla usando la fuerza.

.— Ok…—. Musitó ella sin atreverse a mentirle mirándole a los ojos—. No fue un inconveniente laboral… ni… ni me golpeé con el auto—. Yoh se forzó a escuchar y no decir nada hasta que ella hubiera acabado—. Un tipo trató de atacarme ¿Sí?... juro que lo dejé peor de lo que él pretendía dejarme a mí, pero… sí consiguió lastimarme después de todo, ya… ¿Contento?

La cara de Yoh cambió rotundamente.

.— Lo siento—. Respondió Yoh y la cogió del rostro—. Lo siento, Annita… no sabía, yo…

.— Lo siento también—. Dijo ella agachando de nuevo la mirada—. No quería preocuparte… discúlpame.

Yoh suspiró cortamente, negó después con la cabeza y la besó suavemente.

.— Dejémoslo… lo importante es que estás bien—. Dijo Yoh acomodando el cabello rubio de Anna tras su oreja—. Discúlpame por haberte hablado así… es que cuando te vi lastimada, diablos… perdí la cabeza unos segundos.

Contradictoriamente al ánimo que Yoh esperaba, cuando dijo eso, Anna respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

.— A-Anna…—. Alcanzó a musitar él antes que ella le echara los brazos al cuello y se abrazara a él conteniendo un sollozo con todas sus fuerzas—. Ya pasó… tranquila, ya pasó…

Anna sentía la verdad quemarle la garganta, por lo que se aferró más a él, ocultando el rostro contra su hombro.

.— Abrázame fuerte… por favor—. Pidió a media voz, humedeciendo la camisa de Yoh con las lágrimas rebeldes que no lograba retener.

Algo le decía que era posible que él desapareciera de su vida para siempre, que el final estaba cerca.

Yoh, ajeno a esos pensamientos, solo la estrechó con fuerza, aduciendo que sus lágrimas, que el temblor de su cuerpo y la no frecuente fragilidad de su mujer se debían al ataque que había sufrido.

.— Te amo, Yoh… te amo mucho—. Dijo ella en un hilillo de voz, Yoh sonrió al escucharla y frotó su espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

.— Y yo te amo… vamos, necesitas descansar—. Susurró él pasando su brazo por debajo de sus piernas y elevándose junto a ella—. Yo cuidaré de ti…nadie te va a lastimar de nuevo, lo prometo—. Agregó al acomodarla en la cama, sin embargo Anna no quitó los brazos de su cuello, reteniéndolo—. No tengas miedo…—. Dijo él limpiando sus mejillas con suavidad.

Ella le miraba con mucha tristeza.

.— Solo no te vayas… no te vayas nunca—. Sollozó ella. Yoh no entendía por qué ella decía esas cosas, ni por qué estaba tan triste, acarició su rostro aun estando inclinado sobre ella y trató de sonreírle con una calma que poco a poco iba perdiendo.

.— ¿Adónde me iría?—. Dijo él—. Somos un equipo… ¿Qué podría hacer en esta vida… sin mi vida?

Pudo ver con la media luz del cuarto que los ojos de ella se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, segundos antes de que ella usara los brazos que mantenía en su cuello para elevarse un poco y alcanzar sus labios de nuevo, Yoh se adormeció un poco ante ello, sin embargo antes de perderse en las sensaciones que Anna le provocaba en situaciones así, cortó el beso un poco.

.— Ese tipo… Anna, ¿Solo te lastimó el brazo?... ¿T-Te hizo alguna otra cosa? ¿Trató de…?—. Titubeó él incapaz de terminar la oración por temor a una confirmación.

Ella no encontró mejor forma de callarlo que con un suave beso.

.— No, mi amor… —. Dijo ella y fue suficiente para calmar al hombre.

Después un beso siguió a otro, transformándose en una cadena que descendía y ascendía por la piel de ambos, Anna no permitió que él se alejara e Yoh terminó por rendir sus fuerzas ante ella, siendo más suave, dulce y paciente que nunca, recibiendo a cambio una entrega completamente superior. Pertenecieron esa noche al otro, modificando el concepto de "intimidad" y llevándolo a un plano superior y que únicamente los dos entendían.

"Volverse uno" esa noche fue sencillamente demasiado intenso para ambos, sumiéndolos después en el más profundo de los sueños, en el cual cayeron enredados el uno con el otro, tan cerca que era imposible saber dónde empezaba cada quien.

Sin embargo, aquél presentimiento angustioso de Anna no tardó en cumplirse.

De los dos, la mañana siguiente ella fue la primera en despertar. Halló a Yoh profundamente dormido a su lado, con el brazo firmemente aferrado a su cintura. Sonrió y se acomodó suavemente contra él, acariciando de vez en cuando su rostro sin llegar a despertarlo.

.— _"Quizá Manta tenga razón y puedas entender mis motivos… quizá… no tenga que renunciar a ti…__**Yoh Asakura**_"—. Pensaba Anna al acariciar el rostro de Yoh, tratando de no recordar lo que había sucedido con Hiroki Miyajima el día anterior, no quería que la existencia de ese hombre ennegreciera su día de nuevo.

Decidió entonces que se quedaría con Yoh todo ese día, haría lo que él quisiera hacer, no importaba qué, por un día fingiría que todos los problemas habían sido superados, que no había amenaza alguna para su relación… solo ese día.

Estuvo a cinco segundos de cerrar los ojos y dormir de nuevo cuando un zumbido la distrajo, se incorporó un poco, muy decidida a dejar sonar el celular, sin embargo… era víctima de sus decisiones anteriores, había indicado expresamente que se comunicaran con ella en caso de que surgieran problemas con Miyajima.

De modo que tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, se deshizo del brazo de Yoh, que solo se quejó entre sueños al no sentirla, Anna cogió el cobertor y se enredó con él antes de buscar su ropa y dar con su celular.

.— ¿Anna?—. Balbuceó Yoh luchando por permanecer dormido, Anna leyó rápido el nombre de "Manta" en el identificador de llamadas y ese mal presentimiento regresó a su pecho.

Elevó la mirada a Yoh y apretó el celular que seguía zumbando contra su pecho.

.— Descansa, ahora regreso—. Susurró al ir a su lado y acariciar su cabello, Yoh entreabrió los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

El celular volvió a zumbar, Anna entonces corrió al baño y contestó.

.— Manta…

.— Hola, eh… disculpa que te llame de improviso, pero…

.— No, no—. Interrumpió ella—. Tengo noticias.

.— Yo también—. Musitó Manta con pesar, Hao le miraba fijamente, sin perderlo de vista un segundo—. Escucha… Anna…

.— ¡Encontré a Hiroki Miyajima!—. Anunció Anna adelantándose a los hechos—. No preguntes cómo, pero logré que lo detuvieran y se encuentra bajo custodia, ya tenemos todo Manta, cuando ese hombre se haga la prueba de ADN, podremos decirle todo a Yoh… es…

.— E-Eso es genial Anna, pero…

.— Ayer entre su borrachera, lo admitió Manta… él sí se robó a Yoh, es… es una historia de locos—. Continuó Anna.

.— ANNA—. Interrumpió Manta teniendo que sonar más enérgico—. Escúchame…

.— ¿Qué pasa?

.— Anna, tienes que venir ahora…—. Dijo Manta—. Estoy... discúlpame Anna, fui un irresponsable…

.— Manta… ¿Qué está pasando? Déjate de evasivas ¿Dónde estás?—. Inquirió ella.

.— Yo… lo fastidié todo, Anna… lo siento tanto—. Dijo Manta aún sin poder decir la verdad completa. Anna no entendía, ¿Qué podía estar pasando? ¡¿Qué había hecho Manta?!

.— ¿Qué dices…? ¡¿Dónde ESTÁS?!—. Dijo Anna perdiendo la paciencia.

.— Yo…—. Titubeó Manta, Anna escuchó un ruido extraño del otro lado.

.— ¡Manta!... ¡Dime en este momento dónde demonios estás!

Se escuchó un pequeño forcejeo.

.— Está conmigo, Anna Kyoyama—. Respondió alguien más, Anna no lo reconoció en primera instancia—. Este hombre dice que únicamente tú puedes darme razón de Yoh Miyajima.

.— ¿Q-Quién…?—. Musitó Anna temblando.

.— Habla Hao Asakura.

Perdió el aire en sus pulmones y también perdió color en el rostro, llevó una mano hacia su boca ahogando un gritito e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hao… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!... si todo estaba yendo tan bien, si todo estaba a punto de terminar en las mejores condiciones, ¿Por qué Manta había ido con Hao? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle de Yoh?

.— ¿Sigues ahí?...—. Inquirió Hao del otro lado—. Ya sé que ese sujeto llamado Yoh es idéntico a mí… no sé qué relación tienes con todo esto Anna, pero me debes muchas explicaciones. ¡Contesta!

Anna cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse. Trataba de hallar una manera de evadir a Hao y lo que significaba revelar la verdad antes de tiempo, pero no había salida. El tiempo que ella había estado aplazando todos esos meses al fin había llegado, o más bien… el tiempo se había terminado

Abrió la boca para responder cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta de baño la empañicaron.

.— ¿Anna, todo bien?—. Yoh estaba tras la puerta, Anna limpió sus mejillas como pudo y aclaró la garganta—. ¿Estás bien?

.— S-Sí—. Musitó ella a media voz, sacando fuerzas de donde pudo—. Sí… sí estoy bien, solo… me daré un baño.

.— Ok…—. Contestó Yoh no sonando muy seguro—. Prepararé algo para desayunar.

.— Sí, si claro—. Respondió ella, lo que fuera por mantenerlo alejado del baño. Para continuar despistándolo abrió la llave de la ducha—. ¡Salgo en un minuto!

Yoh decidió dejar de hacerse ideas raras, el comportamiento de Anna era extraño, pero pensó que no debía tener mucha importancia.

Anna al pegar la oreja a la puerta y no escuchar nada, se acercó lo más que pudo a la ducha.

.— ¡¿Qué no vas a …?!—. Inquiría Hao de mal humor.

.— No podía hablar—. Respondió ella tratando de sonar impersonal—. Pásame a Manta.

.— Ni hablar, ahora tu conversación es conmigo—. Respondió Hao.

.— No es una conversación que pueda sostenerse por teléfono, Hao—. Dijo Anna.

.— ¡No me interesa si se puede o no! ¡Quiero saber la verdad!—. Exclamó Hao harto de las evasivas de Manta y Anna.

.— Y LA VAS A SABER—. Aseguró Anna valiéndose del ruido del agua cayendo para poder alzar la voz—. Pero no por teléfono, Manta me pidió ir… dime en dónde se encuentran.

.— Trae a ese tal Miyajima.

.— De ninguna manera—. Objetó Anna firmemente.

.— ¡No tienes derecho…!—.

.— ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!... y no voy a seguir tus órdenes Hao Asakura, ahora tú dependes de lo que YO tengo que decirte, eres TÚ quien NO tiene derecho a poner condiciones—. Declaró Anna reacia a ceder—. Ahora… dime dónde se encuentran y yo iré en cuanto…

.— Estás consciente que ya no puedes ocultarme absolutamente nada de este asunto ¿No?

.— No tengo intención alguna de ocultarte nada.

.— Sí, claro—. Ironizó Hao—. ¿Y cómo le llamas tú el saber de la existencia de ese hombre y no decírmelo?

.— Tenía mis razones y no son de tu incumbencia—. Respondió Anna—. Pero será mejor que tengas tiempo hoy Hao Asakura… la verdad que quieres no va a ser una corta.

.— No confío en ti—. Murmuró Hao.

.— No veo cómo pueda solucionar eso—. Ironizó Anna.

Hao guardó silencio unos segundos.

.— Dame tu dirección—. Contestó al rato.

.— Por supuesto que NO te la voy a dar—. Rehusó ella—. Puedo movilizarme por mi cuenta.

.— No te la estoy pidiendo… te estoy **exigiendo** que me la des—. Aclaró Hao—. Dije que no confío en ti y no me voy a arriesgar a que te escapes, voy a enviar movilidad de mi confianza para que te traigan aquí.

.— Y yo dije que no.

.— Dije que la VOY enviar, no es una sugerencia—. Contestó Hao—. Tú decides si darme la condenada dirección o…

.— ¿O qué?—. Le retó Anna, definitivamente ese sujeto la sacaba de quicio.

.— O se la sacaré a tu amigo Manta Oyamada—. Respondió Hao—. Tengo a uno que otro personal de seguridad que son una maravilla en "persuasión", ¿Quieres ver cuánto?

.— Eres un idiota—. Masculló Anna.

.— Puede ser… y no querrás averiguar cuánto, créeme—. Aseguró Hao—. Ahora, la dirección.

.— Pásame a Manta—. Condicionó Anna.

.— No soy tu asistente, claro que no—. Negó Hao.

.— Entonces no hay dirección, por mí puedes crucificar a Oyamada y no tendrás una sola palabra de mí—. Aseguró Anna.

Hao frunció el ceño y la maldijo interiormente antes de darle el celular de mala gana a Manta.

.— A-Anna yo…—. Musitó el hombre.

.— Ahorra las explicaciones, esto… esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, escúchame atentamente, necesito que le des mi dirección a Hao, no la del departamento de Yoh sino la de mi departamento ¿Entiendes?, dile que envíe esa dichosa movilidad en una hora… entretanto yo haré coordinaciones para disponer de Miyajima hoy mismo.

.— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

.— Eso salta a la vista—. Respondió Anna—. Los… los padres de Hao y de… de Yoh están en Japón, creí que podría atrasar este momento un poco más, pero ya no se puede… hoy van a saber que Yoh es su hijo perdido.

.— ¿Pero… Yoh?

.— Cuando yo llegue con ustedes, tú irás con Yoh… quiero que te quedes con él y me cubras si intenta localizarme, no sé cuánto tiempo me demore, pero quiero que él sea el último, no podría con él al mismo tiempo … quiero aclarar el panorama primero con todos los Asakura… y… y luego hablaré con Yoh.

.— ¿Hoy?

.— Ya no queda tiempo. Están en la casa familiar de ellos ¿No?

.— S-Sí… pero… Anna…

.— ¡SIN PEROS!—. Exclamó ella, Manta se sobrecogió—. No me discutas, por favor solo hazlo.

Manta asintió de ese lado y Anna colgó luego de un breve "Está bien".

.— ¡¿Quién le dijo que colgara?!—. Exclamó Hao. Manta suspiró y le observó de reojo.

.— ¿Tiene en dónde anotar la dirección de Anna?—. Dijo Manta directamente, Hao se confundió por un breve rato.

No entendió por qué Anna Kyoyama había impuesto 1 hora de plazo para que enviaran la movilidad, cuando advirtió a Manta no estar dispuesto para algún truco, él simplemente respondió que no habría ninguno, e incluso se "atrevió" a decirle que debía ser más cortés con Anna.

Esperó impaciente a que ella llegara, y para su sorpresa no llegó sola, sino con un policía y un sujeto que reconoció enseguida… definitivamente… ¡Ya no entendía absolutamente nada!

.— ¿Qué significa esto Anna?—. Dijo Hao en cuanto los pasajeros bajaron del auto.

.— Querías explicaciones ¿No?—. Respondió Anna, Manta que estaba al lado de Hao también tuvo ganas de unirse a la pregunta del gemelo de su mejor amigo, ¿Qué pretendía Anna al traer a Hiroki Miyajima a la casa de los Asakura?

.— Sabía que tú tendrías que estar detrás de todo esto… mocoso entrometido—. Farfulló Hiroki cuando reconoció a Manta primero, luego sus ojos se posaron en Hao—. Volvemos a vernos…"Niño bonito", ¿Qué tal quedaste después de la paliza que te di?

Hao era el que menos entendía qué relación tenía ese sujeto, el mismo que lo había atacado y luego huido hace días con todo el asunto de Yoh Miyajima. Anna, sin embargo fue la que se plantó frente a Hiroki.

.— Guárdese sus comentarios para alguien a quien le importe oírlos—. Masculló ella—. Ya suficientes explicaciones tiene que dar ¡De toda una vida!... tendrá tiempo suficiente para hablar, Miyajima.

.— ¿Y quién me va a obligar?—. Le retó Hiroki fulminándole con la mirada—. ¿Tú? ¿Tú me vas a obligar pequeña zorrita?

.— ¡No me tiente!, en este momento lo desprecio _**tanto**_ ¡Que estoy a tres líneas de paciencia para no ahorcarlo con mis propias manos… así que no me la colme!—. Dijo ella con gesto siniestro capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera, el policía que sujetaba a Miyajima apretó los brazos del detenido instándole a comportarse.

El hombre sonrió malvado, antes de mirar de nuevo a Hao.

.— Es un lindo día para arruinarte la vida ¿No te parece?

.— ¡Silencio ya, andando Miyajima!—. Ordenó el policía, Hao enseguida hiló los nombres.

.— ¿Miyajima?—. Musitó él y miró a Anna—. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver este hombre con Yoh Miyajima?!

.— Ah, ya veo—. Se burló Hiroki—. Muy astuto de tu parte, zorrita… conque Hao aún no sabe nada… me imagino que Yoh menos—. Elevó entonces la mirada al cielo y sonrió—. Lo tienes lo suficientemente embobado ¿No? Ah Yoh… Yoh… mi hijo…

.— ¡Cállese!—. Exigió Anna—. ¡Yoh no es nada suyo!

Sin embargo, Miyajima se rió de ella y ladeó la mirada desquiciada a Hao.

.— Tú también debiste ser mío…—. Murmuró Hiroki, Hao frunció el ceño y Hiroki volvió a reírse—. Qué ironía… todo esto… ¿No te parece zorrita?—. Se dirigió a Anna—. Me has traído al sitio donde todo comenzó.

.— **Suficiente**…—. Murmuró Anna y caminó hasta Hao que estaba totalmente perplejo, Anna habló en voz baja—. Sé que tus padres están en Japón, puede que no confíes en mí Hao, y tienes derecho a no hacerlo… pero lo que tengo que decir no solo te involucra a ti sino a ellos.

.— ¿Qué dices?—. Murmuró Hao mirándola incrédulo—. ¿M-Mis padres…?

.— Shh…—. Musitó ella—. Sí… es muy importante, te lo juro…

.— Ese sujeto…—. Dijo Hao mirando de reojo a Hiroki.

.— Su presencia aquí es crucial, pero no tiene que ser visto por tus padres si así no lo deseas… al menos no todo el tiempo que yo explique…

.— ¿Qué está sucediendo Anna?—. Preguntó Hao, Anna le observó por un rato, y asombrosamente Hao vio por segundos, cómo los gestos fríos y usualmente serios de Anna se suavizaban para él, por segundos le miraba hasta con algo parecido a la ternura y… y nostalgia.

De nuevo esa mirada… la misma de su padre, la misma de Manta Oyamada.

.— Más de lo que yo quisiera que pasara—. Dijo Anna.

Hao lo meditó uno segundos, asintió entonces.

.— Mi madre no se ha sentido bien, no voy a exponerla—. Dijo Hao—. Pero mi padre puede estar presente.

.— Es suficiente con eso—. Aseguró Anna—. ¿Tienes personal de seguridad?, necesito que ellos vigilen a este hombre junto al oficial Takenouchi, hasta que su presencia sea requerida.

.— Bien—. Dijo Hao y llamó con los dedos a su personal de vigilancia, quienes junto al policía se llevaron a Miyajima a un sector apartado, luego Hao se dirigió a los otros dos indicándoles que le siguieran.

.— Manta debe irse—. Dijo Anna, Hao se detuvo y la miró desconfiado—. No hay nada que él aporte que yo no pueda decir…—. Aseguró Anna y le indicó a Manta con la cabeza que se fuera.

Manta la observó no muy seguro.

.— Estaré bien, por favor haz lo que te pedí—. Dijo Anna y Manta asintió, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza de Hao—. Por cierto me tomé la libertad de tomar el baúl de Miyajima de tu cuarto de hotel.

.— Entiendo… llámame en cuanto termines—. Dijo Manta y Anna le dirigió una corta sonrisa.

.— Hay un baúl en el maletero—. Dijo Anna a Hao mientras Manta se marchaba—. Por favor, ¿Alguien podría llevarlo adónde vamos a ver a tu padre?

.— Sí… claro—. Respondió Hao y la duda lo atacó de nuevo—. Anna ya dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto conmigo y con ese tal Yoh?, ¿Por qué todo esto involucra a mis padres?, ¿Por qué ese sujeto dice que el tal Yoh es su hijo? ¿Qué quiso decir con que este era el "Lugar donde todo comenzó"?

.— Porque lo es—. Le cortó Anna—. Si pido la presencia de tus padres es para evitar repeticiones.

Hao no entendió por qué, pero hizo lo que pedía, la dejó en una de las salas de la casa, ordenó que entraran el baúl y luego fue por su padre.

Anna al quedarse sola pudo ver unos retratos familiares puestos sobre la chimenea, y encima de esta un cuadro pintado en óleo, representando a los entonces tres miembros Asakura. "Yoh", pensó con dolor… aquello iba a ser más difícil que le había tocado hacer en su vida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Mikihisa Asakura trataba en vano de concentrarse en lecturas, hacía mucho que Keiko no tenía un episodio como el de la mañana, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber regresado a Japón, a esa casa que le traía tantos recuerdos a su mujer y encima, ahora debía preocuparse de que Hao cumpliera su advertencia y averiguara la verdad por su cuenta.

Eso solo traería problemas y en consecuencia Keiko sufriría más.

Al mismo tiempo no sabía si convenía que Hao se entrometiera, había sido injusto por parte de ellos ocultarle la verdad por tantos años, pero a la espera de recuperar lo que habían perdido, fueron aplazando esa charla con su hijo mayor, tratando de protegerlo, tratando de no hacer más honda la pena familiar.

Y Hao había crecido feliz, en lo que cabía, a consciencia que su madre tendía a las depresiones, pero su infancia había sido lo más normal y equilibrada que las circunstancias permitieron. En cambio… la suerte de aquélla criatura perdida era incierta, y con ello la culpa tanto en él como en su esposa se ahondaba día con día desde que los niños habían nacido.

¿Pero cómo decir algo así a Hao?, no era una conversación simple que pudiera sostenerse durante el desayuno.

"_.— Por cierto hijo, te informo que tienes un gemelo que fue robado cuando nació"._

Era imposible.

No hallaba la forma después de tantos años y sencillamente no podía avocar su atención a ello, no con Keiko tan deprimida, si las cosas no mejoraban debía de contactar de nuevo al psiquiatra, lo que significaría medicarla de nuevo.

"

_.— Vamos cariño, intenta esforzarte, solo al picnic y podremos volver temprano—. Le insistió esa mañana cuando regresó al cuarto y la encontró aún metida en su cama, solo que con los ojos llorosos y los brazos alrededor de su almohada._

_.— ¿Tenemos derecho? ¿Tengo yo derecho a ir a un día de picnic y ser feliz cuando…?...—. Sollozó Keiko quebrándose un poco—. Mi hijo…_

_.— Kei… —. Susurró él acariciando su rostro._

_.— No puedo… no puedo Mikihisa…—. Dijo Keiko—. Solventamos una búsqueda de más de dos décadas… y nunca hubo señal de él… ¿Quién se lo llevó? ¿Cómo logró llevárselo? ¡¿Dónde está?! _

_.— Es esta casa la que te trae esos recuerdos… quizá debamos irnos de nuevo—. Sugirió Mikihisa._

_.— ¿Y evadir todo otra vez?—. Respondió Keiko—. Ni aun yéndonos al otro extremo del planeta podríamos olvidar a nuestro hijo… lo hemos hecho y cada día me siento un poco más en el fondo._

_.— Keiko… por favor… te lo ruego…Solo quiero que tú estés bien, amor… ya en Inglaterra no tenías estos cuadros—. Dijo Mikihisa._

_.— Jamás estaré bien hasta que no sepa qué fue de mi hijo—. Refutó Keiko sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas por sobre las mantas que la cubrían—. Quizá si me hubiera quedado con los bebés esa noche…—. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo—. Es demasiado duro querido… me siento responsable, sé que fue mi culpa… no supe cuidar de mis niños…_

_.— No digas eso mi amor—. Dijo Mikihisa sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola—. Tú eres la mejor madre… mira a Hao, él es en gran parte obra tuya._

_.— Hao… mi Hao—. Lloró Keiko—. Aún ahora… lo miro y no puedo evitar pensar en él… ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta si son iguales o solo parecidos, por todos los cielos… ¡No tenía más de unas horas de haber nacido!_

_.— Volveré a reforzar la búsqueda, hemos cepillado medio mundo buscando a nuestro hijo pero volveré a hacerlo, por favor Keiko, no te derrumbes—. Le suplicó, sin embargo Keiko no cesaba de culparse._

_.— ¿Cómo buscar a quien no conocemos?—. Dijo al rato—. Tendríamos que exponer a Hao y exponernos a la maldad de gente sin escrúpulos por dinero… Cielo santo, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama nuestro hijo! Si sufre, si le falta algo, si tuvo o tiene hambre, si ha encontrado buenas personas que le ayuden, que le quieran… o si está en problemas…—. Keiko se quebró de nuevo—. A veces ruego porque haya dado con una buena familia, no importa si nunca vuelvo a verlo, pero ruego porque nadie le haya hecho daño… no me pidas que lo supere, ¡No puedo!..._

"_._

El eco de las lágrimas de Keiko, se desvanecieron de sus recuerdos en cuanto la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dando paso a Hao. "Lo que faltaba"; pensó el hombre, no se sentía listo para enfrentar a su hijo de nuevo.

.— Por favor Hao…—. Comenzó Mikihisa—. No quiero hablar de lo mismo.

.— Necesito que vengas conmigo, Padre, hay una persona que tiene algo importante que decir y me ha pedido que estés presente—. Dijo Hao con cierta ceremoniosidad.

.— ¿Una persona?, Hao… en este momento no tengo ánimo de hablar con nadie, ocúpate por favor…

.— Lo haría, pero ella insiste en que estén presentes mi madre y tú… le he dicho ya que mamá está indispuesta, pero…—, Explicó Hao.

.— ¿Keiko?... ¿Qué ocurre Hao?

Su hijo le miró con franqueza.

.— Quisiera decirlo, pero ya no tengo ni una idea de lo que está sucediendo… padre, solo sé que esto es demasiado importante… —. Dijo Hao—. En verdad lo es.

.— Me estás diciendo que ha venido… una mujer, por lo que puedo concluir, y que tiene que decir algo importante… ¿Al menos ha dicho su nombre, o también es un secreto?

.— Anna Kyoyama…—. Respondió Hao—. Supongo que no la conoces así como supongo que el nombre de "Yoh Miyajima" no te dice nada.

Mikihisa negó instantáneamente con la cabeza.

.— ¿Vas a venir?—. Inquirió Hao—O deberé traer a Anna, ella se niega a decir ni media palabra si no estás tú o mi madre presente.

.— Está bien Hao, iré—. Dijo su padre y salió junto a su hijo de la biblioteca—. ¿De dónde conoces a esta mujer?

.— Es la representante de Ren—. Dijo Hao por inercia.

.— No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver o qué tiene que decir la representante de Ren que nos involucre a nosotros?

.— Ya te dije que no me preguntes a mí… yo tampoco entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo, ni de cómo puede existir alguien como Yoh Miyajima, o por qué demonios hay un loco detenido en el sector de vigilancia que habla como si me conociera de toda una vida—. Respondió Hao.

.— ¿Era ese intruso que mencionó Wesley?—. Preguntó Mikihisa.

.— No, ese era otro… un tal Manta Oyamada, el loco número dos se llama Hiroki Miyajima, ¿Tampoco te resulta familiar?

.— Lo siento hijo, no… no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre—. Dijo Mikihisa.

Llegaron al fin a la sala, cuando entraron Anna se puso de pie haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

.— Buenos días—. Dijo ella.

.— Buenos días, señorita… Mikihisa Asakura—. Respondió Mikihisa, luego Hao y él se sentaron frente a Anna—. Mi hijo me ha dicho que tiene algo importante por decir, disculpe que sea directo, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

.— Así es señor—. Dijo Anna.

.— Bien Anna… he hecho todo lo que has pedido… ahora habla—. Exigió Hao sentado junto a su padre.

.— No hay… no hay forma sutil en la que pueda decir esto, así que seré directa—. Dijo Anna y luego miró a Hao—. Te pido… que oigas lo que oigas, escuches hasta el final sin interrumpirme.

Hao lo pensó unos segundos, Mikihisa frunció el ceño sin saber de qué iba todo eso, miró a su hijo y lo vio asentir a la petición de la hermosa mujer.

Solo entonces ella volvió su atención a Mikihisa.

.— Yo…—. Comenzó Anna y respiró hondo—. Señor Asakura, yo sé qué hace más o menos 22 años su esposa Keiko Asakura fue madre…

.— Un segundo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi esposa?—. Interrumpió Mikihisa—. Señorita Kyoyama, no quiero pensar que se ha atrevido a indagar sobre mi familia.

.— Es lo que hice, señor—. Admitió Anna sin pizca de miedo ante el imponente tono del padre de Hao.

.— ¡¿Para esto me has traído Hao?!—. Inquirió el hombre, Hao no supo qué responder, Mikihisa se puso de pie—. Disculpe señorita… pero usted no es apta para tratar temas tan íntimos conmigo… retírese o me veré en el derecho de demandarla… con permiso.

Entonces avanzó hasta la salida, Anna y Hao se pusieron de pie, pero fue ella la que se atrevió a seguir a Mikihisa.

.— No me iré de aquí sin que me escuche—. Objetó Anna, Mikihisa no se detuvo.

.— Anna—. La llamó Hao tratando de detenerla, pero ella le esquivó.

.— ¡Hace casi 22 años su esposa Keiko Asakura dio a luz en esta misma casa!—. Exclamó Anna, Mikihisa apretó las manos en puño y se obligó a seguir andando.

.— ¡Anna es suficiente!—. Dijo Hao deteniéndola, pero Anna luchó contra él y miró cómo Mikihisa Asakura comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

.— ¡Tuvo dos niños!—. Exclamó Anna y Mikihisa se detuvo en el acto, volteando hacia la mujer que su hijo trataba de contener, Hao también había escuchado y ahora también miraba incrédulo a su padre—. ¿Ahora va a escucharme?, porque tenga por seguro que voy a seguirlo hasta el último rincón en donde trate de esconderse.

.— ¿C-Cómo sabe…?—. Titubeó Mikihisa bajando unas cuantas escaleras, con la mirada fija en Anna—. ¿C-Como ha podido saber…?

Era imposible que una muchacha de su edad pudiera saber, ¡Todo había sido manejado con reserva!, y esa mujer apenas y tendría la edad de Hao ¿Cómo había sabido algo tan íntimo? ¡¿Cómo?!

.— Padre…—. Musitó Hao atrayendo su atención—. ¿A-Acaso lo que dice Anna es…? ¡¿Mamá tuvo dos hijos?!

Mikihisa le observó unos segundos antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Anna. Ya Hao había puesto laxos los brazos y la había liberado.

.— ¿De dónde ha obtenido esa información?—. Dijo Mikihisa.

.— No es lo único que sé—. Respondió ella, Mikihisa le dirigió una mirada cargada de desconfianza, Anna suspiró—. Señor Asakura no he venido a hacerle daño a su familia… pero necesito que me escuchen, es de VITAL importancia que me escuchen.

Mikihisa miró inseguro hacia Hao, Anna reconoció cierto gesto característico de Yoh cuando se ponía nervioso… sus ojos temblaban sin poder enfocarse en alfo fijamente por más de tres segundos… suspiró de nuevo adivinando la preocupación del señor Asakura.

.— Sí… Hao también, los dos… preferiría que estuviera presente su esposa, pero Hao me ha dicho que se encuentra indispuesta—. Dijo Anna—. Por favor solo pido que me escuchen.

Volvieron entonces a la sala, Hao no decía una sola palabra, pero ataba cabos sueltos.

.— Sé que Hao no sabía nada de esta situación—. Dijo Anna—. Lamento tener que ser tan directa…

.— Deténgase un momento… por favor—. Dijo Mikihisa y apoyó el rostro en sus manos unos segundos antes de mirar a su hijo de nuevo, si alguien debía decirle la verdad a su hijo… era él, era sencillamente inevitable—. Hao… lo que… lo que la señorita Kyoyama dice es cierto…

.— Padre…

Mikihisa le miraba con pesar, trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para decir aquello, pero por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba encontrar las que lastimaran menos a su hijo, en ese momento, más que nunca, supo que no haberle dicho a Hao de la existencia de su gemelo, había sido un gravísimo error.

.— Cuando tú naciste… nació también otro niño—. Dijo Mikihisa sosteniéndole la mirada a su hijo mayor con todo el temple que pudo—. Tu madre y yo no quisimos decirte de tu hermano porque….

.— ¡Detente, no!—. Exclamó Hao demasiado alterado.

Dejó a un lado la inacción y caminó hasta la chimenea, allí apoyó las manos e irónicamente lo primero que vio fueron algunas fotografías familiares, se detuvo entonces sobre el marco que protegía una fotografía suya cuando era niño.

.— Hao…—. Le llamó Mikihisa, se había puesto de pie y trató de acercarse a su hijo, pero Hao volteó hacia él con la furia temblándole en las pupilas, deteniendo a su padre en el acto.

.— 22 años…—. Masculló él—. ¡22 años y ahora vengo a enterarme por una total extraña!

Anna se obligó a no sentirse afectada por ello, decidió que no debía intervenir hasta que Mikihisa y Hao hubieran hablado, además, consideraba que era cierta; además de valedera la queja de Hao… en una situación tan íntima de los Asakura, ella en verdad era una **total extraña.**

.— No podíamos decírtelo, entiende—. Dijo Mikihisa—. Sólo tratábamos de protegerte…

.— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Protegerme de qué?!—. Siguió Hao—... ¡Por favor, si vas a inventar algo, al menos haz que suene medio creíble!

.— ¡Si tan solo escucharas Hao!—. Exclamó Mikihisa.

.— AH… ¡Ahora SÍ quieres que "escuche"!—. Dijo Hao y tomó su retrato de encima de la chimenea y lo aplastó contra el pecho de su padre—. ¡Ahora quieres que "escuche" lo que tuve que escuchar hace más de 20 años!

Mikihisa solo cerró los ojos y atrapó el retrato cuando Hao lo soltó

.—¿Y si ella no hubiera venido nunca?—. Siguió Hao haciendo un breve ademán con la cabeza refiriéndose a Anna, Mikihisa ladeó la mirada—. Claro… ustedes jamás me lo habrían dicho ¿No?... ¿Qué más hay que no sé, padre?... ¡Habla, no te quedes callado ahora!

"**¡HAO!"**

La discusión padre e hijo, y en sí toda la escena fue detenida abruptamente cuando una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y semblante angustiado apareció en la puerta de la sala.

Anna se puso de pie enseguida y miró preocupada a los dos hombres, ambos a su vez habían volteado y silenciado cualquier atisbo de pelea en sus voces, incluso su enfado fue hecho de lado apoderándose de ambos el completo pasmo al ver a Keiko Asakura de pie frente a ellos.

.— Hao… Querido ¿Qué…?—. Comenzó la mujer, quien no había reparado en la presencia de la rubia—. ¿Por qué están gritándose de esa forma?... ¿Qué pasa?

Los dos se miraron un segundo, ninguno estaba seguro de qué responder, Hao seguía enfadado, pero no lo suficiente como para dirigir su enojo hacia su madre, menos con su estado de ánimo tan disminuido, y Mikihisa simplemente no sabía cómo Keiko iba a tomar el que Hao supiera de su hermano.

.— ¿Qué nadie me va a responder?—. Insistió de nuevo Keiko.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar y que la mujer no se había percatado de ella, Anna tosió llamando la atención de Keiko.

.— Señora, yo…—. Dijo ella, Keiko no entendía nada y confusa como estaba no respondió enseguida—. … lamento presentarme en estas circunstancias, yo…

Sin embargo, guardó silencio cuando Mikihisa Asakura caminó rápido y directamente a su esposa, tomándola de los hombros.

.— Kei… yo…—. Musitó él.

.— Querido, ¿Qué está sucediendo?... dímelo…—. Pidió Keiko con cierta suavidad, pero ante un nuevo silencio por parte de su esposo no pudo sino exigir la verdad—. Dímelo Mikihisa, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué Hao te gritaba? ¡¿Qué…?!

.— Keiko—. La interrumpió su marido—. Hao ya sabe la verdad… ya sabe de… su hermano.

La mujer palideció un poco, la mirada de Mikihisa fue férrea al decir aquello, no fue necesario pedir una segunda explicación para entender a qué se refería. Miró a su hijo entonces, Hao solo pudo desviarle la mirada, Keiko entonces llevó una mano a su boca.

.— Por favor Keiko, **necesito** que estés tranquila—. Le pidió Mikihisa al ver que los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas.

Anna notaba cómo el orgulloso Hao Asakura pretendió en un primer momento mostrar su rechazo a ambos padres, así como después regresó la mirada angustiada hacia su madre al escuchar el primer sollozo.

… Se le estrujó el corazón en el pecho al ver el súbito cambio de gestos en el rostro de Hao, tuvo muchas ganas de llorar al imaginarse esa misma expresión aumentada diez veces en el rostro de Yoh cuando ella tuviera que decirle la verdad.

.— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—. Reclamó de pronto Keiko a su esposo, Mikihisa no se quejó por el pequeño golpe que ella le propinó en el centro de su pecho, sin embargo tampoco se alejó cuando ella pretendió empujarlo—. ¡Suéltame!

.— No se ha enterado por mí—. Dijo Mikihisa mortalmente serio, Keiko dejó de luchar contra él.

Anna dio un paso adelante.

.— He sido yo quien le dijo la verdad—. Confesó ella, Keiko le observó incrédula.

.— ¿Usted QUIÉN es?—. Exigió Keiko.

.— Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama—. Comenzó la rubia, Keiko frunció el ceño lista a responder, pero Anna se le adelantó—. Ya sé que aparento no tener derecho a inmiscuirme en algo tan íntimo para ustedes como familia, y lamento mucho provocarles dolor; pero…

.— Ninguno de ustedes puede reclamar el que alguien haya dicho la verdad—. Intervino al fin Hao colocándose frente a Anna—. Sí madre… ahora sé tuve un hermano, que nació el mismo día que yo y sé también que no pensaban decírmelo nunca ¿O me equivoco?

El enfado de Keiko automáticamente desapareció, siendo reemplazado por profunda tristeza y culpa.

.— No podíamos hacerlo—. Dijo Mikihisa sosteniendo a su mujer a su lado—. Ya te lo he dicho, pero te niegas a escuchar que…

.— ¿Dónde está él?—. Interrumpió Hao.

.— No lo sé—. Respondió su padre—. Hao…

.—¿No lo sabes?—. Ironizó Hao—. ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!

.— Hao… por favor, tú no entiendes…—. Pidió su madre, pero esta vez Hao no se detuvo.

.— ¿Por qué rayos nunca supe de su existencia hasta ahora?... "tengo un hermano"—. Repitió casi en son de burla—. Era eso ¿Verdad?… era lo que tenía a mi madre en esas depresiones desde que tengo memoria ¿No?

Mikihisa abrazó a su esposa protectoramente en cuanto ella ocultó el rostro sollozante en su pecho, desde allí, le envió una mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor, mirada que Hao ignoró olímpicamente.

.— Al menos ha de tener un nombre—. Siguió Hao.

.— Basta Hao—. Dijo Mikihisa—. No tienes derecho a juzgar si no conoces lo que sucedió ese día… maldición, mira a tu madre ¡Detente ya!

.— ¡Quiero un nombre! ¡Tengo derecho, es mi hermano!

.— ¡No sé cómo se llama!—. Exclamó Mikihisa, Hao le observó incrédulo y casi con frustración—. … Hao… si me dejaras explicar…

.— ¡¿Qué es lo que puedes explicar?!—. Exclamó Hao—. ¿Existe explicación? ¡¿Qué puedes decirme, padre?!

.— ¡Basta!... por favor, ¡Basta!—. Pidió Keiko.

.— ¡Tu hermano fue robado cuando nació!—. Exclamó Mikihisa por fin, Hao sintió como si algo lo hubiera golpeado a la altura del estómago de nuevo.

.— Mikihisa ¡Por favor!—. Pidió Keiko tirando de la camisa de su esposo, pero Mikihisa negó con la cabeza, tomando sus manos con las suyas y separándola de él.

.— Tú lo dijiste, ya no podemos evadir esto por más tiempo—. Le respondió suavemente y elevó la mirada seria hacia su hijo—. Lo escuchaste Hao, la noche en que ustedes nacieron… de una forma que aún no podemos entender… alguien se llevó a tu hermano y… y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de él…

Hao estaba realmente pálido, miraba a su madre quien cubría su boca con la mano, luego a su padre que en medio de su acostumbrada fortaleza y postura fría, temblaba ligeramente, y sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

Sencillamente Hao no pudo seguir enfadado… ya simplemente no sabía ni siquiera qué estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

.— Por eso no sabemos su nombre… no puedo dártelo aunque quisiera—. Dijo Mikihisa sentándose junto a Keiko—. Aunque daríamos todo lo que tenemos por siquiera saber eso… no lo hemos conseguido en más de 22 años, y si no te lo dijimos nunca, fue por protegerte… tampoco lo hicimos público porque hubiéramos tenido que exponerte para encontrar a tu hermano… no queríamos que algo malo pudiera ocurrirte a ti también, equivocados o no… fue todo lo que pudimos hacer para proteger lo único que nos quedaba… TÚ.

Hao también se sentó, estaba demasiado obnubilado como para permanecer de pie. Anna entonces avanzó al medio de donde todos estaban, Mikihisa abrazaba a su esposa quien lloraba silenciosamente aferrada a su pecho, Hao mientras tanto tenía la cabeza gacha apoyada en sus manos. "Cielos… denme fuerza" pidió la mánager.

.— Es por eso que estoy aquí—. Dijo Anna y por inercia los tres elevaron la mirada hacia ella—. Se llama… se llama Yoh.

.— ¿Qué?—. Dijo Mikihisa, Anna le observó y cogió aire antes de seguir.

.— Yo… conozco y sé dónde está ese hijo que ustedes perdieron—. Dijo Anna y la siguiente en reaccionar fue Keiko.

.— ¿Q-Qué ha dicho?—. Murmuró en un hilillo de voz, cobrando fuerza después—. ¡Repita lo que ha dicho!

Anna se suavizó con ella, lenta; pero segura se acercó a la pareja mayor y le dirigió una corta sonrisa a Keiko Asakura.

.— Su hijo perdido, señora…—. Continuó Anna—. El… el gemelo de Hao, se llama Yoh…—. Pronunció al fin la mánager como si acariciara las letras que formaban el nombre de Yoh.

"_Yoh"_ resonó en la mente de Mikihisa, quien fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, Hao entre tanto se enfocaba en otra palabra dicha por Anna.

"_Gemelo"_

Casi en el acto su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar e hiló todo en fracciones de segundo, casi con desespero rebuscó en su bolsillo la fotografía de Manta Oyamada y observó de nuevo el rostro de aquél "sujeto" idéntico a él… "Yoh" había dicho Anna…

.— Anna…—. Murmuró aún con incredulidad, Anna le miró unos segundos y él le enseñó la fotografía, ella entendió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza confirmando silenciosamente lo que él pensaba.

.— ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? ¿D-De dónde ha sacado que…?—. Intervino Mikihisa, Anna volvió su atención a ellos.

Les sonrió con cierta tristeza.

.— Porque lo conozco—. Dijo ella—. Aunque lo conocí con otro apellido… sé que se trata de la misma persona, es… es idéntico a Hao físicamente, y también porque he investigado al respecto…

Se enderezó entonces y fue hasta el baúl de Miyajima, allí tenía guardado el file con las copias de las actas de nacimiento.

.— Miren, estas son copias de las actas de nacimiento de Yoh y Hao—. Comenzó Anna—. Los dos nacieron el mismo día y año, pero Yoh fue únicamente registrado por su supuesto padre, en otra ciudad y dos meses después de su nacimiento.

Mikihisa fue el primero en tomar los documentos, leyó instintivamente el nombre de aquél supuesto "padre".

.— Hiroki Miyajima—. Musitó él y enseguida Keiko le arrebató el papel de las manos.

Ninguno, salvo Anna, pudo entender por qué el rostro de Keiko fue invadido por un total pánico al leer también el nombre de ese "supuesto padre".

.— No…—. Musitó Keiko y negó con la cabeza—. ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡NO!

.— ¡Keiko, ¿Qué pasa?!—. Reaccionó Mikihisa sosteniéndola al tiempo que ella dejaba caer el acta de nacimiento de Yoh.

.— ¡Madre!—. Exclamó Hao imitando la acción de su padre, sin embargo Keiko exigió que la soltaran y buscó con la mirada a la rubia.

.— Sé que todo esto no es fácil—. Dijo Anna—. Pero es cierto, señora…

.— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto Anna?—. Exigió Hao.

Ella simplemente volvió al baúl y cogió el grupo de cartas.

.— Todas las escribió usted hace años—. Empezó Anna, Keiko al recibirlas las reconoció—. Gracias a ellas, Manta Oyamada y yo pudimos comprobar que Yoh se trataba realmente del gemelo de Hao y…

Keiko volvió a llorar y negar con la cabeza.

.— No es cierto—. Murmuró ella.

.— Lo lamento mucho señora—. Dijo Anna—. Pero sí… fue Miyajima quien tomó a Yoh de esta casa aquella noche, lo convirtió en su hijo y pretendió mantenerlo a su lado siempre… en… en revancha por…

.— ¡Que no!—. Refutó Keiko apretando las cartas contra su vientre.

.— Keiko ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¡¿Conocías a Miyajima?!—. Replicó Mikihisa.

Keiko sin embargo volvió a mirar a Anna.

.— Él NUNCA me hubiera hecho eso—. Dijo conteniendo sus sollozos.

.— Él no es más la persona a la que usted dirigía esas cartas—. Rebatió Anna—. Dejó de serlo hace muchos años, mucho antes del nacimiento de sus hijos.

.— ¡No!...—. Insistió Keiko—. ¡Yo lo conozco, yo sé quién es!, jamás se habría atrevido a hacerme tanto daño ¡Jamás!... ¡No Hiro!

.— ¡¿Hiro?!—. Exclamó Mikihisa.

"Hiro", así solía llamar Keiko a aquél gran amigo suyo cuando ambos comenzaron a tratarse, en aquél entonces era "Hiro esto", "Hiro el otro", "Hiro dijo", "Hiro no dijo"… no había conversación que sostuviera con Keiko, en la que no mencionara al mentado "Hiro", a quien ella decía quererle como se quiere a un hermano, que por "errores" de la vida, no tenía lazo sanguíneo con ella.

.— Hao, dame esa fotografía—. Pidió Anna y Hao, que no comprendía el extraño lazo entre su madre y aquél vagabundo borracho llamado Hiroki, solo atinó a darle la foto y estar atento a cada detalle.

Anna entonces se la enseñó a la reacia Keiko, quien pasó de apretujar las cartas de su juventud a contener el aliento al ver la imagen que aquélla jovencita le mostraba.

.— Él es Yoh—. Dijo Anna y la mirada de Keiko se perdió en la figura en la foto, entonces dejó que la tomara, y le dio cierto tiempo antes de arremeter de nuevo—. Señora, entiendo que es difícil de creer… pero tengo pruebas de lo que digo.

Hao comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué más podría sacar Anna Kyoyama del baúl?

.— Miyajima hizo un rotundo seguimiento de usted y de su familia desde que se separaron, estuvo o está obsesionado con usted—. Dijo Anna enseñándole los recortes periodísticos de Hiroki—. Aquél "mejor amigo", la quiso a usted como se quiere a una pareja…

Mikihisa y Keiko observaron entonces las fotos, en casi todas estaba Keiko y en donde estaba alguien más, los rostros estaban tachados, principalmente cuando se trataba de Mikihisa.

.— Así se enteró que usted estaba embarazada—. Continuó Anna—. Perdió por su parte todo trabajo que conseguía por su afición al alcohol y a los juegos de apuestas, y cuando se vio en el fondo del pozo, los culpó por su suerte… considera aún hoy que todo lo que el señor Asakura tiene, debió ser suyo, comenzando por usted… y terminando en sus hijos.

.— No es… no es el Hiro que yo conozco, jamás hubiera sido capaz de esa bajeza—. Dijo Keiko en un tono más rendido.

.— Hubiera sido capaz de más si no sintiera esa obsesión por usted—. Dijo Anna.

.— Lo siento—. Dijo Keiko—. No puedo creerlo.

.— ¿Quién es ese sujeto, padre?—. Preguntó Hao, Mikihisa que no salía de su asombro le miró unos segundos perplejo—. ¡¿Quién es Hiroki Miyajima?!

.— Es… "era" un amigo de tu madre, un amigo de infancia—. Dijo Mikihisa y volvió su atención a su esposa y a la fotografía de "Yoh"—. ¿Es posible…?

Sin llegar a quitársela a su esposa, alzó la mano hacia la imagen de su "posible" hijo, algo en el fondo de su pecho le llamaba a la duda por lo fortuito de las circunstancias, sin embargo no podía negar que aquél en la fotografía era igual a Hao, a excepción del cabello y una expresión relajada que nunca se le veía a Hao, salvo cuando cerraba algún negocio importante.

.— Keiko, no podemos cerrarnos a la posibilidad—. Determinó segundos después.

.— Es dar por sentado que fue Hiro quien secuestró a nuestro hijo, Mikihisa… no puedo…

.— ¿Y piensas negar que este muchacho puede ser el gemelo de Hao?—. Refutó Mikihisa—. Sólo míralo Keiko… son iguales.

.— S-Sí, pero…

.— Esto no es un truco, señor y señora Asakura—. Intervino Anna—. Me aseguré de que no hubiera duda alguna antes de venir a confrontarlos… en especial…

Ambos le prestaron toda su atención.

.—… porque Yoh para mí es una persona demasiado importante, y sé que esto lo va a herir como a ustedes, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo si no estuviera segura—. Afirmó Anna.

Keiko y Mikihisa intercambiaron una mirada afectada, Keiko volvió a mirar la fotografía.

El único atisbo de pista para ordenar la búsqueda de su bebé fue que era el gemelo de su otro hijo, sin embargo, los bebés recién nacidos, aun siendo gemelos, no podían determinarse como idénticos… al menos eso le había dicho el investigador privado, por lo que exponer a Hao siendo pequeño no fue una opción, además del temor de que el secuestrador fuera tras él también. Su cabeza era un lío, y se recriminaba a sí misma el estar ahí de pie, en silencio, dudando, cuando había pedido al cielo que ese día llegara alguna vez.

.— Yo le creo—. Dijo Hao caminando hasta estar a un lado de Anna, con la mirada puesta en sus padres, Keiko en especial—. Las… las pruebas que ha presentado me son suficientes… además es cuestión de mirar esa fotografía, si… si este Yoh, existe… salta a la vista que es igual a mí, mi… gemelo.

.— ¿Dónde está el muchacho?—. Dijo Mikihisa.

.— Él no sabe nada—. Se adelantó Anna—. Cree que Hiroki Miyajima es su padre, aunque ha cortado relación alguna con él, no sabe nada de Hao, ni de ustedes.

.— ¿Dónde está?—. Repitió Mikihisa.

.— Aquí en Okinawa—. Tuvo que decir la mujer.

.— Padre… creo que antes de seguir con todo el tema de "Yoh", debemos aclarar el tema de Miyajima—. Intervino Hao—. Para mí las pruebas son claras, pero mi madre necesita una confirmación de "primera mano".

.— Hao, no comprendes—. Dijo Keiko—. Hiroki… "Hiro" fue casi como mi hermano, ¿Cómo puedo creer que fue capaz de quitarme lo que más quería sin ninguna compasión por mí?...

.— Madre… perdóname por hablarte así—. Dijo Hao cerrando los ojos unos segundos, antes de dirigirle a Keiko una mirada cargada de seriedad y enfado hasta cierto punto—. Ese "Hermano" tuyo, sabe quién soy, me lo crucé hace unas semanas y no dudó en golpearme, de no haber sido por Ren me hubiera metido en un lío por su causa, luego huyó…

Keiko abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

.— … ese "hermano" tuyo, figura como "Padre" de un tal Yoh Miyajima—. Siguió Hao sin siquiera parpadear y adquiriendo un tono irónico al hacer resaltar lo obvio que su madre no quería aceptar—. … y da la "casualidad" que nació el mismo día y año que yo, la única diferencia es que fue registrado después… ¿Qué más?... ah claro ¡Es mi viva imagen! ¡¿Qué más prueba quieres?!

.—HAO—. Le riñó Mikihisa.

.— NO, papá—. Replicó él mirándole cortamente y continuó con Keiko—. O es que Anna miente, y quizá este Yoh se hizo una cirugía plástica para ser igual a mí, y ¡Claro…! las fechas de nacimiento son meras casualidades, **nada** relevante ¿O no?... ¡El tal Hiroki Miyajima es un santo caído de un altar, para la paz de tu tranquilidad emocional madre…! ¡¿Te suena mejor esa versión de la historia?!

.— ¡Basta ya, es suficiente!—. Repuso Mikihisa poniéndose delante de su esposa, ciertamente era la única forma en la que había podido reaccionar, dado que Hao jamás le había hablado de esa manera a ninguno de los dos, y mucho menos a Keiko.

.— Ella tiene que entender—. Repuso Hao firmemente.

.— No es ironizando su manera de pensar que vas a conseguirlo, hijo—. Replicó Mikihisa, tan solo había intervenido por el dolor de su esposa, aunque entendía bien lo que su hijo podía estar sintiendo y le daba la razón por enfadarse ante la negativa de Keiko.

.— De una u otra manera, no puede negar la verdad solo porque sus recuerdos se mantengan incólumes—. Siguió Hao.

.— Disculpen—. Intervino Anna—. Yo sabía que sería muy difícil creerme… por eso Hao, creo que se hace necesaria la intervención de ese hombre… hubiera querido tener a mano un análisis de ADN primero, pero, bueno… las circunstancias se dieron y no fue posible.

Era lo que Hao había querido evitar.

.— Iré a traerlo entonces, pero si se le ocurre hacer algo descabellado o atentar contra…—. Comenzó Hao ante la atenta mirada de su padre, Keiko sencillamente se encontraba demasiado afectada como para poner algo de atención, tan solo derramaba pequeñas lágrimas y miraba la fotografía entre sus manos.

.— Con nosotros aquí, no se atreverá a hacer nada alocado… de todas maneras sabe que está perdido—. Dijo Anna para tranquilizarlo.

.— ¿De quién están hablando?, ¿Es ese muchacho, Yoh?—. Dijo Mikihisa.

.— No padre… quédense aquí—. Dijo Hao—. Y por favor intenta calmar un poco a mi madre… va a necesitar toda su fuerza… si no nos cree a ninguno de nosotros, entonces deberá escuchar la verdad una vez más de su "hermano", Hiroki Miyajima.

Y no bien acabó de decir aquello salió a toda prisa de la sala, Keiko elevó la mirada en cuanto oyó el nombre de su amigo y la tornó confundida a su marido y luego a Anna, quien se limitó a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza antes de salir tras Hao.

.— ¿También estás enojado conmigo?—. Dijo ella al rato, Mikihisa no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que los muchachos se fueron.

.— No sé qué estoy sintiendo—. Respondió él—. Creo que todo se resumiría en preguntar ¿Por qué?...—. Volteó entonces hacia su esposa—. Si es cierto lo que la señorita Kyoyama afirma… ¿Por qué?, si esa persona era tu amigo, ¿Por qué?

.— Mikihisa…

.— Trato de entender… y si… si estuvo o está enamorado de ti, y su odio por mí era tan grande, ¿Por qué solo no se desquitó conmigo?—. Mikihisa apretaba los puños, a cada momento que pasaba, más consciente era de todo lo que sucedía—. ¿Por qué con los niños?

.— Querido…—. Sollozó Keiko—. No lo sé… yo…

.— … y ahora tú, tú que tienes las pruebas en tus manos, no quieres creerlo—. Siguió Mikihisa.

.— Es que él era como mi…

.— ¡Olvida lo que "era" Keiko!—. Exclamó Mikihisa acercándose a su esposa—. Haz a un lado tus recuerdos de infancia, la imagen de ese hombre en tu cabeza… deja de preguntarte si fue capaz o no de llevarse a nuestro hijo…

Apretó entonces la mano libre de ella.

.— ¿Qué te dice el corazón cuando ves la foto de ese muchacho?—. Continuó el hombre, Keiko agachó la cabeza—. Keiko… ¿Qué es lo que sientes al verlo?

.— No me hagas esto… por favor no me hagas esto…

.— Tienes que decidir, hemos buscado a nuestro hijo por 22 años Keiko y nunca… NUNCA habíamos estado ni cerca de encontrarlo—. Dijo Mikihisa—. Y ahora aparece esta jovencita, con pruebas, con una imagen que los mejores investigadores del mundo no pudieron darnos, nos da un rostro al fin… un nombre…Yoh, Keiko por lo que más quieras, no te cierres.

Keiko cubrió su rostro con las manos unos segundos, la fotografía yacía en su regazo y segundos después ella la tomó y la apretó contra su pecho elevando la mirada sollozante hacia su esposo

.— Yo sé que éste muchacho puede ser nuestro hijo, ¡Lo sé!—. Aceptó por fin—. Es solo que me horroriza pensar que fue Hiro quien se lo llevó, quien lo apartó de mi lado… ¡No puedo aceptar que el Hiro que creció conmigo sea este…! ¡Este MONSTRUO que esa joven y Hao afirman!

Luego dejó que su esposo la consolara, sabiendo que ese día, más que nunca debía ser fuerte.

Entretanto Anna le había dado alcance a Hao en el pórtico principal, pillándolo precisamente cuando el hombre le daba un puñetazo a una de las columnas.

.— Disculpa… no hubiera querido que vieras eso—. Dijo él apretando en puño su mano lastimada.

.— Te… te has mantenido con cierto temple allá adentro, es natural que… pues, sacaras el estrés de alguna forma—. Dijo Anna cruzándose levemente de brazos—. En verdad pensaba que serías el más difícil de convencer.

.— Soy práctico Anna—. Respondió Hao—. Tienes buenos argumentos y… y las casualidades son demasiadas como para tomarlas como tal.

.— Pareces calmo con todo esto—. Dijo Anna.

.— ¿Calmo?, créeme… siento de todo excepto calma—. Dijo Hao mirando al frente.

.— Será mejor terminar con esto, Miyajima tiene que decir la verdad—. Dijo Anna resuelta a ir por Hiroki, sin embargo Hao la retuvo suavemente del brazo.

.— Espera, por favor… es todo demasiado rápido, mi madre necesita unos minutos—. Explicó él, Anna solo asintió y volvió a la sombra—. Ahora que ya sabemos la verdad… cuéntame de él… de Yoh, ¿Cómo es que diste con él?

Sin miedo a mentir, fue la primera vez que Hao le vio una sonrisa sincera a la estricta y seria mánager, para Anna fue totalmente inconsciente el haber sonreído.

.— Fue un accidente—. Comenzó ella recordando aquélla vez—. Hace más o menos cinco meses necesitaba un fotógrafo de última hora y… mi asistente dio con su blog.

.— ¿Es fotógrafo, eh?—. Dijo Hao—. A mamá siempre le ha gustado la fotografía… lo hace por afición.

Anna sonrió de nuevo.

.— En fin, cuando lo vi por primera vez tenía puesto un delantal y unas franelas en las manos—. Dijo ella de nuevo con esa sonrisa—. Creí que eras tú jugándome una especie de broma, incluso te llamé para comprobarlo y cuando contestaste...

.— Entiendo…—. Interrumpió Hao—. Por la forma en que hablas de él debo asumir que su relación va en serio.

.— ¿C-Cómo sabes que…?

Esta vez fue Hao el de la pequeña sonrisa.

.— Digamos que es algo muy notorio, además dijiste allá adentro que es una persona muy importante para ti—. Explicó Hao—. Supongo que esperaste hasta ahora para decirlo porque no tenías las pruebas.

.— Sabía que tendría que confrontarte tarde o temprano, lo supe desde que comencé a trabajar con Yoh… de alguna forma las… las circunstancias me obligaron a aplazarlo y después… todo se complicó.

.— Dime a mí de complicaciones—. Dijo Hao.

.—Escucha… esto, va a ser ya muy difícil para Yoh… yo quisiera

.— Anna te sugeriría llamarlo—. Interrumpió Hao—. Mis padres querrán verlo y...

.— Antes tengo que hablar con él—. Dijo Anna—. Decirle todo yo… no va a ser fácil.

.— Entiendo que no sea sencillo, pero dijiste que él rompió relaciones con Miyajima, me imagino que una buena relación no han de tener—. Dijo Hao sacando conclusiones.

.— Es mucho más que eso Hao—. Dijo Anna caminando un poco—. Siempre la relación con su padre, es decir, con Miyajima fue rara… Yoh no tuvo una infancia normal, es desconfiado hasta cierto punto, confió en mí y me pidió no investigar, pero lo hice, le he mentido todos estos meses y ahora voy a decirle que tiene otra familia…

.— A qué te refieres con "infancia dura"

.— Lo que tengo entendido, es que Miyajima veía a Yoh como una especie de trofeo, un tesoro que amaba y detestaba por cuotas iguales, no le dejó relacionarse con las personas a su alrededor hasta que hacerlo fue inevitable, aun así trataba de retenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, Manta Oyamada fue su único amigo… cuando Yoh decidió marcharse, Miyajima lo impidió, lo encerró bajo llave y fue solo con la ayuda de Manta que logró escapar y terminó en Okinawa—. Dijo Anna en resumidas cuentas—. Yoh no habla de ello…

.— _"Maldito"—. _Pensó Hao—. Bien… habrá ya tiempo de conversar de esto… vamos por ese tipo.

Anna se limitó a seguirlo, cuando llegaron a la caseta de vigilancia, encontraron a Hiroki sentado rodeado de los tres vigilantes y el policía, el hombre no había perdido ni pizca de ironía en sus gestos y precisamente cuando entraron, pedía una copa de ron cuanto menos.

.— Vaya, vaya, vaya… no les ha tomado mucho tiempo—. Dijo Hiroki al verles—. Y bien, pequeña zorra ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora conmigo?

Hao se puso al frente de Anna.

.— ¡No vuelva a llamarla de esa manera! ¿Escuchó?—. Le reclamó enfadado.

.— ¿Qué?... No me digas que la pequeña zorra también te ha encandilado a ti—. Contestó Hiroki y se soltó a reír antes de dirigirse a Anna—. Podrías vender un video de tu _**"Menage **__**à trois"**_ con gemelos ¡Vaya pervertida!

.— ¡Desgraciado…!—. Exclamó Hao cogiéndolo de la chaqueta sucia.

.— ¡HAO!—. Intervino Anna al ver que la intención de Hao era golpear al hombre, lo detuvo en el acto—. No vale la pena…

.— ¡Pero es que…!

Anna se acercó hasta posar una mano en su hombro, presionándolo suavemente.

.— Él no vale la pena—. Dijo con calma—. Además admite que no estás del todo furioso con éste hombre por cómo me ha llamado…

Hao le miró confuso.

.— Él te negó una parte de tu vida, les quitó un hijo a tus padres… y a ti a tu hermano—. Dijo Anna—. Es normal que sientas furia… pero golpearle no reparará todo lo que él hizo.

.— Si sus "lamebotas" no me tuvieran sujeto hasta te aplaudiría—. Dijo Hiroki—. "Casi" me haces llorar…

Anna le dirigió una mirada helada.

.— Que bueno que tiene ánimos de hablar, Miyajima—. Dijo ella adquiriendo una actitud imponente y cortante a la vez luego se dirigió a los demás hombres—. Llévenlo a la casa…

.— ¿Dónde está Yoh?—. Dijo Hiroki en cuanto lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, Anna lo confrontó—. Dijo que vería a Yoh ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

.— ¡Yoh no es nada suyo!—. Exclamó Anna—. ¡Nunca fue suyo ¿Ha entendido?!, ahora él va a estar con los suyos, con su madre, con su padre verdadero y con su hermano… y usted, ¡Usted no va a volver a lastimarlo! ¡Y de mi cuenta corre que nunca en su vida vuelva a verle!

Súbitamente, cualquier atisbo de burla o ironía, e incluso el cinismo que Hiroki había demostrado hasta entonces, desapareció como por encanto, apresándose de sus gestos la total ira.

.— ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste, maldita zorra!—. Rugió Hiroki siendo detenido por el policía y uno de los vigilantes—. ¡Él es MIO! ¡MIO! ¡Suéltenme, estúpidos!

.— ¡Llévenlo ya!—. Ordenó Hao y los hombres se llevaron a Hiroki por la fuerza pese a sus gritos—. ¿Estás bien?

.— Sí… es solo, que no puedo evitar imaginar lo que Yoh pasó al cuidado de ese… hombre—. Respondió Anna—. Será mejor ir con ellos, no creo que sea agradable para tus padres ver a Miyajima.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Hao y Anna se adelantaron, adentro encontraron los señores Asakura, algo repuestos, Hao no medió ninguna pausa e indicó que trajeran a Miyajima, a quien el policía tenía fuertemente sujeto. El hombre miraba asesinamente a los muchachos, en especial a Anna.

.— Juro, grandísima hija de…

.— Un solo insulto hacia ella y juro por mi vida que lo golpearé—. Advirtió Hao.

.— ¿Tú? "Niño bonito"… —. Se burló Hiroki—. Por lo visto te hace falta una segunda paliza… quizás esposado como estoy logres atinar un solo golpe de suerte.

.— Esa vez no continuó al ver mi rostro ¿No es así?—. Dijo Hao—. Vio en mí a Yoh y huyó como la rata que es.

.— Llegó la hora de la verdad, Miyajima… ya no puede huir ni esconderse—. Dijo Anna.

.— No diré nada… si quieres que el gemelo de Yoh se entere, que lea el expediente que tuviste la amabilidad de abrirme en la policía—. Dijo Hiroki.

.— Se equivoca, no es solo a mí a quien le debe explicaciones—. Dijo Hao, mirando brevemente a su madre—. Si tiene un residuo de honor… hablará…

Keiko entendió esa señal y sin alejarse demasiado de su marido, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para sobreponerse a esa primera impresión que le había dado el ver de nuevo a Hiroki, o al menos tratar de reconocerle bajo esa apariencia descuidada y sucia… pero sobretodo sobreponerse a lo que había oído de labios del propio "Hiro"… "El gemelo de Yoh", aquella simple frase confirmaba lo que todos aseguran a gritos y con pruebas en mano, eso terminó por darle fuerzas.

.— ¿Ah, de verdad?—. Se burló Hiroki… por última vez.

.— En especial a mí—. Intervino al fin Keiko y en cuanto el hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella, su cara se hundió en el más completo pasmo—. Hiroki… ¿Cómo pudiste?

.— Kei…—. Musitó Hiroki sintiendo como si hubiera dejado de respirar por mucho tiempo.

.—Hasta hace unos segundos guardaba la esperanza inútil de que todo fuera un error… pero tú lo confirmaste… ¡¿Por qué?!—. Exigió ella.

.—K-Keiko…

.— ¿Qué te hice? ¡¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto que decidiste quitarme lo que más amaba en este mundo?!—. Siguió Keiko.

.— Hable ya, Miyajima… se lo debe—. Apremió Anna.

El hombre no salía de su estupor.

.— Te llevaste a mi hijo el mismo día que nació… ¡¿Por qué?!—. Gritó Keiko.

.— Yo…—. Balbuceó Hiroki y sus ojos desorbitados de pronto buscaron un punto fijo, trató en todo momento no mirar a Keiko, pasó sus ojos por los muebles, luego sobre Hao y terminó en Anna.

Aquella maldita mujer, todo era culpa suya, el que Yoh ahora fuera inalcanzable, el que Keiko supiera la verdad, ¡Que todos los supieran!, era la responsable… _"Maldita"_, ella había arreglado todo aquello para quedar como la heroína… ¡Y él había caído en su maldito juego!

La odiaba… ¡La odiaba con cada fibra de su ser!

.— Todo… todo es tu culpa… maldita…maldita…—. Murmuró casi desquiciado, su cuerpo entero tembló y repentinamente golpeó con su codo al policía que lo sostenía y arremetió con toda su fuerza contra Anna—. ¡Acabaré contigo!

La rubia no lo vio venir, Hao no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, y ante el pasmo de todos, el enorme hombre se le había ido encima, cogiéndola del cuello y elevándola contra la pared. Anna solo pudo sentir el fiero agarre de la callosa y gran mano de Hiroki, después el golpe en su espalda y cabeza, vio negro por segundos y fue completamente gracia divina que no se desmayara.

.— ¡SUELTELA!—. Exclamó Hao que estaba más cerca, pero Hiroki le dio una bofetada apartándolo.

.— ¡No vivirás para contar tu gran hazaña!—. Rugió Hiroki apretando más el cuello de Anna—. Ayer debí haber hecho esto…

.— ¡Basta! ¡Déjala Hiroki! ¡Déjala! —. Gritó Keiko horrorizada, Anna luchaba por no ceder ante la férrea fuerza de aquél tremendo hombre que apartaba a bofetadas con su mano libre a quien trataba de tocarlo.

.— ¡Maldición, dispárele!—. Dijo Mikihisa al oficial—. ¡Es un policía, dispárele, va a matarla!

.— ¡QUÍTELE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!—. Gritó Hao intentando liberar a Anna de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

.— ¡Hao!

Fue inútil el intentó de Anna por arañarlo, temió por segundos que iba a morir; elevó entonces su mano vuelta en puño dispuesto a golpearlo y arañarlo al mismo tiempo; pero antes que llegara a tocarlo, Hiroki atrapó su puño con la mano que tenía libre.

.— Esta vez no funcionará—. Farfulló Hiroki—. No cometo el mismo error dos veces… y eso incluye dejarte viva, ¡Maldita zorra!

Anna estiró el cuello comenzando a ver borroso por el escaso aire que el fuerte agarre de Hiroki le permitía respirar.

.— ¡Suéltela o disparo!—. Dijo el policía—. ¡Hiroki Miyajima, dije SU-EL-TE-LA! ¡AHORA o le dispararé!

.— ¡Dispare, maldición!—. Dijo Hao.

Hiroki parecía no entender nada de lo que le decían, Anna comenzaba a abrir la boca en vano intento de conseguir algo de aire, Hiroki la elevó un poco más contra la pared, quería verla quedarse sin aire con todo de sí.

.— Muere…

.— ¡T-Todavía… tengo una pierna!—. Arguyó Anna como pudo, logrando distraer al hombre, el suficiente tiempo como para darle una fuerte patada con la punta de su zapato directamente en la entrepierna, logrando desequilibrarlo y que la soltara al fin.

El policía y los otros dos inmediatamente se le fueron encima al hombre logrando someterlo.

.— ¡Anna!—. Exclamó Hao yendo en su auxilio, la rubia tosía copiosamente y a la vez trataba de coger cuanto aire le reclamaban sus pulmones—. Tranquila, Tranquila…

.— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Suéltenme!—. Vociferaba Hiroki.

Keiko se abrazaba a su marido espantada, Hiroki se debatía entre los hombres hasta que vio aquello, a aquél "Intruso" tan similar físicamente a los gemelos, abrazando al gran amor de su vida, aquello terminó por desquiciarlo aún más.

Comenzó a reírse como un loco.

.— ¿Por qué lo hice? Jajajajaja—. Rió echando la cabeza para atrás antes de mirar hacia Keiko, quien le dirigía una mirada asustada ahora—. ¿Quieres saberlo dulce Keiko?...

.— Mikihisa… por favor ya… que se lo lleven—. Pidió Keiko escondiendo la cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo.

.— ¡Era una recompensa por todo lo que tu maldita familia le hizo a la mía, lo que tú me hiciste!—. Gritó Hiroki—. ¿Sabes lo que vine a decirle a tu padre ese día? ¡El maldito día tras el cual despidió a mi padre!

.— ¡Basta!—. Exclamó Keiko.

.— Vine a pedir tu mano en matrimonio—. Soltó Hiroki resistiéndose a irse—. Un estúpido idealista creyendo que podría alcanzar al amor de su vida, tu maldito padre se burló y el muy desgraciado se desquitó con mi familia…

.— ¡No es cierto!

.— Se deshizo de mi padre como profesional ¡Lo desprestigió ante todo el mundo! ¡Nos echó de aquí como si fuéramos unos perros! ¡Nunca más pudo conseguir trabajo como profesional por su causa… y yo tampoco!...

.— N-Nunca lo supe… yo…

.— Solo por aspirar a ti… ¡La inalcanzable Keiko Asakura!, mis padres pagaron las consecuencias… no solo en el trabajo, perdíamos cada trabajo que encontrábamos por influencia de tu familia—. Gritó Hiroki—. ¿Y qué hacías tú?... enviándome todas esas cartas, contándome de "cómo te enamorabas de tu prometido no querido", olvidándome a casa paso… —. Renegó Hiroki—. Después dejaste de escribir ¿Cierto?, ya no había espacio para mí… ¡Para el "amigo de infancia"!… me enteré por el maldito periódico que te casaste y que esperabas un hijo.

.— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?—. Dijo Keiko—. ¡¿Por qué ensañarte con una criatura que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó?!

.— Porque hubiera sido muy fácil—. Respondió Hiroki esta vez con un dejo de cinismo agotado—. Reclamarte todo esto, que tú lloraras como siempre, que me pidieras perdón hubiera sido fácil en ese tiempo… ¡Yo hubiera sucumbido y me habría retirado como un maldito limosnero…! pero no… me quedé cerca, esperé hasta que una de tus estúpidas criadas se le ocurrió comentar que ya habían nacido los esperados bebés…

.— Y lo planeó entonces ¿No?—. Dijo Mikihisa con voz áspera.

.— No era justo… yo lo había perdido todo por amarla… y tú la tendrías siempre a tu lado, no yo… ella te había dado una familia que debió ser mía—. Dijo Hiroki—. Decidí tomar lo que debió ser mío… conocía cada recoveco de esta casa como la palma de mi mano… así que entré en la noche y me dirigí a la habitación que había sido la de ella cuando éramos niños.

Pausó unos segundos sintiendo un insano placer en observar los consternados rostros de todos.

.— Ella siempre dijo que amaba esa habitación, el viejo Asakura la había construido digna para su sucesor—. Siguió Hiroki, entonces miró a Hao—. Confieso que mi intención era llevármelos a ambos… pero cuando tomé a Yoh… tú comenzaste a llorar.

Keiko se cubrió el rostro con las manos al recordar esa noche, el agotamiento por el parto la había sumido en un profundo sueño toda la tarde, pero en la noche, el llanto de uno de sus bebés la despertó, venció el agotamiento físico y caminó como pudo en esa noche de lluvia, decidida a cargar a sus dos niños y llevárselos con ella a su habitación, Mikihisa estaba como siempre en la biblioteca, pobre, había hecho de lado absolutamente todo por acompañarla en el parto.

Jamás olvidaría esa noche, el cómo al entrar vio la ventana abierta, el viento removiendo las cortinas, el llanto de su bebé llenando la estancia desesperado, ¿Quién había sido tan descuidado para dejar la ventana abierta? ¡Sus pobres hijos estarían congelándose con el frío!

Y al acercarse a la cuna y prender la lámpara… vio con horror el inicio de su tragedia, un bebé lloraba desesperadamente, mientras que el espacio donde debía estar el otro, estaba vacío.

.— No pude tomarte entonces—. Continuó Hiroki hacia Hao—. Me habrían seguido por tu llanto… en cambio Yoh… Yoh apenas e hizo unos cuantos hipidos mientras salíamos de la propiedad… supongo que es el "gemelo pasivo". Después pensé que era mejor haber dejado a uno de los niños… habría sido sencillo encontrar a alguien con gemelos, de la nada… un "Padre soltero" en cambio, pasaría desapercibido… tú te quedaste aquí en recordatorio eterno de lo que ellos perdieron.

Luego miró a Mikihisa.

.— Tú vivirías siempre sabiendo que tu familia estaba incompleta, que fuiste un inservible a la hora de protegerlos y que no podrías hacer nada por remediarlo, no importaba cuánto te esforzaras—. Le dijo al hombre.

Y por último miró a Keiko.

.— Un pedazo tuyo fue solo mío… y lo habría seguido siendo de haber sido por mí—. Comenzó—. Jamás sospecharías del siempre resignado y entonces desaparecido Hiro… nadie me vio esa noche, nadie nunca supo cómo el pequeño bebé desapareció de su cuna… y tú… la que fue mi gran amor… aprendería a vivir como YO tuve que aprender también… ¡Con el alma rota en pedazos…!

Keiko elevó la mirada espantada.

.— Llévenselo de aquí—. Ordenó Hao—. ¡Directamente a la policía…!

.— ¡Sí, señor!

Hiroki volvió a reír y a la vez llorar mientras era sacado por la fuerza.

.— ¡Creen que han recuperado a su hijo! ¡Pero no es cierto!—. Vociferaba mientras lo sacaban—. ¡Yoh es más hijo MIO que de ustedes, ¿Me han oído?! ¡YO LO CRIÉ! ¡Eso nunca podrán cambiarlo! ¡Siempre será mío! ¡Siempre! Jajjajajjaaja

Sus risotadas enfermas cargadas de cinismo y desesperación calaron en los oídos de todos hasta que desaparecieron tras un sonoro portazo. Keiko había mantenido su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo tratando de no escucharlo en vano, Mikihisa la sostenía con fuerza pensando que si Keiko no necesitara de él, entonces habría asesinado a golpes a aquél loco desatado.

Entretanto Hao y Anna seguían en el piso, él sosteniéndola, habían sido incapaces de moverse durante el monólogo de Miyajima, e incluso la propia Anna se hallaba consternada y con la piel de gallina.

Eran apenas las once del día… demasiada emoción y ni siquiera se había acabado la mañana.

.— Ven, necesitas un médico—. Dijo Hao tratando de tomar en brazos a la rubia, ella rehusó.

.— Estoy bien—. Repuso ella tratando de ponerse de pie sin poder evitar tambalearse, Hao la sujetó enseguida—. Ok… no "Tan" bien… pero no necesito un médico.

Hao rodó los ojos al cielo y la obligó a aceptar su ayuda para sentarla en uno de los sofás.

.— Oye… casi te matan, el que te ayude no quiere decir que te esté coqueteando—. Repuso él—. Además ¿De qué me viste cara?... ahm…—. Titubeó—. Mejor no me respondas, como sea… no le coquetearía a la novia de mi hermano ¿Bien?, tengo mis límites.

Anna le miró irónica.

.— Es bueno saberlo.

Entonces miró hacia la pareja Asakura, Mikihisa, como había hecho Hao con ella, se ocupaba de Keiko.

.— Ya es demasiado por hoy, necesitas descansar—. Decía él.

.— No… estoy bien.

.— Querida, por favor.

.— Mikihisa, estoy bien—. Insistía ella, entonces acarició su rostro—. Lo prometo, pero ya no quiero descansar, ya no quiero esperar…

Sin soltarlo dirigió la mirada a Anna, ella pudo adivinar la intención de Keiko, tal igual que Hao pudo intuirlo.

.— Por favor… quiero a mi hijo, por favor—. Pidió Keiko—. Q-Quiero ver a Yoh.

Anna se vio desarmada unos segundos.

.— Madre—. Intervino Hao—. Lo siento, pero temo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco…

.— ¿Por qué?... por favor, usted… usted dijo que mi hijo estaba aquí en la ciudad… s-sólo es cuestión de llamarlo ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Keiko, Anna se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo y no elevó la mirada.

.— Es que…

.— Yoh no lo sabe—. Se adelantó Hao—. Madre, él no sabe nada de esto… va a ser complicado para él aceptar.

.— Entonces debemos hablar con él—. Dijo Mikihisa—. Comprendan, hemos esperado por 22 años… él va a entender, pero no podemos alargar más esta situación, todo debe acabar ahora.

.— Sé que no quieren esperar… pero…

.— Hao—. Llamó Anna… acababa de tomar la decisión más dura de su vida—. Ellos tienen razón.

.— Pero dijiste que…

.— Lo sé… pero tu padre tiene razón… todo debe acabar ahora—. Dijo Anna y se puso de pie, caminando hasta su bolso que había dejado olvidado en otro de los sillones, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Manta.

Los Asakura la miraron con atención.

.— Manta—. Comenzó ella.

.— Eh… e-espere, creo que no capto bien la señal, sí…. Un segundo—. Dijo Manta del otro lado y ella suspiró para sus adentros.

.— Está bien Manta, está bien si Yoh sabe que soy yo—. Dijo ella.

.— ¿Qué pasó?

.— Todo ha acabado ya—. Dijo Anna—. Disculpa… ¿Me pasas a Yoh por favor?

.— A-Anna ¿Estás…?

.— ¿Segura?... sí… si lo estoy—. Confirmó Anna, tosiendo un poco, el cuello comenzaba a dolerle—. Comunícame con él, por favor.

.— E-Está bien… un segundo.

Segundos después, un "atareado" Yoh contestaba.

.— Disculpa, estaba con las manos ocupadas…¿Annita? ¿Qué pasó?—. Dijo Yoh, Anna hizo ademán de hablar, pero en lugar de ello tembló—. ¿Anna?, ¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me llamaste al celular de Manta?

.— S-Sí estoy bien—. Logró decir ella—. Escucha Yoh, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Del otro lado el aludido alistó pluma y papel.

.— Claro, dime y lo anoto

.— Necesito que vengas—. Dijo Anna, Yoh bajó la libreta, bastante extrañado—. Manta sabe dónde me encuentro, pídele la dirección…

.— ¿Anna, segura que estás bien?, te oyes extraña—. Dijo Yoh.

.— No es nada, estoy bien… pero en serio, en serio necesito que vengas.

.— Sí… claro, pero, dime ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó Yoh—. Te conozco Anna y algo está pasando…

.— Sí—. Admitió ella.

.— ¿Entonces?

.— Te lo diré cuando estés aquí—. Dijo Anna—. No demoren ¿Sí?

.— Está bien, de acuerdo… iré para donde sea que estés—. Respondió Yoh, Anna asintió y respiró profundo—. ¿Anna?

.— Dime…

.— Te amo…

Anna sintió su corazón rompiéndose.

.— Yo también—. Musitó apenas y sin pretenderlo derramó unas silenciosas lágrimas antes de colgar.

El resto solo sería cuestión de esperar

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Del otro lado Yoh no dudó en preguntarle los detalles a Manta, sin embargo por más que le insistió durante el trayecto él no dijo más que _"No es algo en lo que yo deba intervenir"_, a medida que el taxi se acercaba, mas curiosidad sentía, ¿Qué hacía Anna en un lugar tan exclusivo?, cada casa que pasaban luego de superados los dos controles, era una más elegante y extensa que la otra.

.— ¿Es alguna sesión fotográfica o algo?—. Insistía Yoh por enésima vez.

.— Ya te dije que no puedo decir nada, no seas terco—. Le dijo Manta… también por enésima vez.

.— Esto es extraño, en verdad Anna se escuchaba rara—. Dijo Yoh—. Y tampoco me quieres decir cómo es que sabes dónde está ella.

.—Yoh, ¿Tú amas a Anna?

.— ¿De qué hablas?—. Replicó Yoh.

.— Bueno, allá en el departamento le dijiste que la amabas—. Dijo Manta, faltaba poco para llegar—. ¿En verdad sí la amas?

.— Sabes que no lo diría si no fuera cierto—. Respondió Yoh—. Sé que Anna puede ser una mujer muy dura, estricta, exigente, o hasta de mal genio si quieres… pero la amo, nadie nunca me había visto como ella… es algo difícil de explicar, es que ella… creo que ella es única.

.— _"Sí que lo es"_—. Pensó Manta—. Dicen que el amor es algo difícil de hallar, y muy fácil de perder.

.— No, entonces no es amor—. Refutó Yoh—. El amor, si es amor… no puede perderse.

.— ¿Aún si es herido?

.— Creo que no.

Manta conversaba mientras miraba atento las casas, hasta que reconoció una.

.— Es aquí.

.— ¿Aquí? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué grande es!

.— No tienes idea—. Dijo Manta mientras marcaba el número de Anna.

Iba a dar el medio día.

.— Estamos aquí… entiendo—. Fue todo lo que dijo Manta y dos minutos después, la gran puerta se abrió, dando paso a un extenso jardín, lleno de flores muy bien cuidadas y setos con formas de animales, y al fondo una casa preciosa.

.— Ok… esto solo se ve en películas—. Comentó Yoh encantado con lo que veía a su alrededor.

El auto los llevó hasta el pórtico donde ya esperaba Anna, el primero en bajar fue Yoh.

.— ¿Está todo bien Anna?—. Preguntó Yoh al tenerla en frente, ella le observó con esos ojos llorosos que automáticamente le dieron un mal augurio—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?, tienes los ojos llorosos…

.— Anna, Yoh… yo… los veré luego—. Dijo Manta, Yoh volteó extrañado—. Recuerda lo que me dijiste Yoh…

El auto volvió a partir e Yoh confrontó a su mujer.

.— Quiero saber qué sucede, ¿Qué te hicieron?—. Preguntó Yoh esta vez más serio, Anna llevaba una pañoleta al cuello, y agradeció habérsela pedido a Keiko, de otro modo habría tenido que explicar el ataque de Hiroki.

.— N-Nada—. Dijo ella con voz áspera—. Nada—. Agregó aclarando la garganta, le comenzaba a doler mucho.

.— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

.— Yoh… yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante—. Comenzó ella.

.— ¿Decirme algo?... ¿Y para eso tenía que venir hasta aquí?... por cierto ¿En dónde estamos?—. Preguntó Yoh echando un rápido vistazo alrededor—. ¿Es casa de algún cliente o algo?

.— No… es la casa de Hao Asakura—. Dijo Anna.

.— Ok…—. Murmuró él no muy convencido—. ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?, creía que Hao Asakura no te agradaba y…

.— Yoh, escúchame.

.— Te escucho.

Anna tomó aire y elevó la mirada.

.— Me estás asustando, normalmente no te cuesta mucho decir las cosa, Anna—. Comentó Yoh.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y ella luchó por contenerlas, llevando una mano a sus labios.

.— Es que no sé cómo decir esto—. Musitó con voz trémula.

.— A ver… para empezar ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, si es algo que nos compete a los dos, mejor sería irnos adonde estemos cómodos y podamos conversar—. Dijo Yoh.

.— No… es, es necesario estar aquí.

.— ¿Por qué?

.— OK—. Suspiró Anna—. Sé… Sé que no hay forma de decir esto, Yoh yo… ¿Re-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, ¿C-Cómo reaccioné cuando te vi?

.— Bueno… estabas… algo alterada, supuse que era porque no esperabas a alguien como yo—. Dijo Yoh—. Menos en delantal y guantes de limpieza, francamente la imagen hubiera estado completa si hubiera tenido un plumero en la mano.

.—S-Sí…

.— Anna, estás temblando.

.— Esa vez… te pregunté si me conocías—. Dijo Anna—. Me dijiste que no y pasamos al tema de las fotografías.

.— Sí lo recuerdo—. Repuso Yoh, la miró confuso—. A-Anna ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con…?

.— Lo que yo no te dije—. Interrumpió Anna elevando la mirada con fuerza—. Es que yo sí te había visto antes… aunque no te conocí hasta ese día.

.— No entiendo.

.— Lo sé, pero lo entenderás… tiene que ver con la razón por la que Ren Tao no podía verte, por la que evité a toda costa que te conociera, también con Hao Asakura y… y tu padre.

Automáticamente Yoh frunció el ceño ¿Su padre?

.—Yo… sé que después que te diga esto, no vas a querer verme de nuevo—. Dijo Anna—. Pero lo único que te pido es que oigas todo lo que tengo que decir.

.— ¿Qué hiciste Anna?

.— Ese secreto… que me negué a decirte todo este tiempo, o al menos lo que yo sabía en ese tiempo hasta antes de la llegada de Manta—. Comenzó Anna—. Era que tú… tú eras idéntico a Hao Asakura.

Yoh abrió la boca para responder, de hecho se había preparado para una verdad mucho más calamitosa que esa, pero… ahora que Anna lo había dicho no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Eso era todo?

.—Estoy tratando de entender Anna, pero… lo siento, ¿Yo idéntico a Hao Asakura?—. Anna asintió—. Ok, es raro… pero, no lo siento gran cosa… es decir…

.— No, No… Yoh no estás entendiendo—. Repuso Anna—. Ustedes son exactamente iguales, Hao es amigo de Ren, por eso él no podía verte… ustedes son exactos… y eso es porque…

.— Entiendo que nos "parezcamos", la verdad yo no lo conozco, pero…

.— No vas a entender si no lo ves—. Dijo Anna y antes que Yoh pudiera agregar algo más, tomó su mano y lo jaló dentro de la casa.

.— O-Oye ¿Crees que está bien que entremos sin permiso?—. Preguntó él.

Anna no respondió ni se detuvo hasta estar en la sala nuevamente, una vez allí lo soltó y le señaló el cuadro en óleo.

.— Ahí, ¿Lo ves?, él es Hao Asakura—. Dijo Anna e Yoh se quedó sin habla.

Ahí estaba él, bueno… no "él" precisamente, pero… era su rostro, con el cabello más largo sí… pero él.

.— ¿Ahora entiendes?

.— E-Es increíble…—. Murmuró Yoh absorto en el cuadro, Anna tomó aire una vez más, sabiendo que debía continuar ahora que tenía toda la atención de Yoh en el cuadro familiar.

.— Esas personas son Mikihisa Asakura y Keiko Asakura.

Yoh entonces desvió la mirada, deteniéndose en la mujer del cuadro… ¿Por qué le era familiar? Esa cara la había visto antes, aunque no recordara exactamente de dónde.

.— No es una casualidad que Hao y tú sean iguales físicamente—. Dijo Anna—. Y eso es porque… él es tu hermano.

Yoh volvió la atención a Anna.

.— ¿Qué has dicho?

.— Hao Asakura y tú son hermanos, los dos son los hijos gemelos de Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura—. Dijo Anna.

.— Anna , ¿Qué tipo de broma es…?

.— No es una broma…—. Repuso Anna—. Yoh, tu padre no es Hiroki Miyajima…

Yoh tembló, Anna vio cómo palidecía y apretó los puños antes de seguir.

.— Tú eres el hijo de los Asakura, el hijo que perdieron… el que Hiroki les quitó—. Dijo Anna, Yoh comenzó a retroceder.

.— Estás jugando… no es… no es gracioso…

.—… él te secuestró cuando eras un bebé y te llevó lejos, te hizo creer que eras su hijo, que tu madre había muerto…—. Siguió Anna.

.— Basta…

.— No podía decírtelo hasta estar segura, hasta tener pruebas que me sustentaran—. Continuó Anna esta vez sin evitar llorar—. Hiroki confesó… fue él quien me atacó anoche cuando lo confronté, lo obligué a decir la verdad…

.— ¡Es suficiente…!

.— Por eso estamos aquí, ya tus padres lo saben y Hiroki lo ha confirmado—. Continuó Anna—. Tú eres YOH ASAKURA… esta es tu casa, tu casa de verdad y estás con tu familia verdadera, tuve que mentirte para evitar que sospecharas de mi investigación… tenía que estar segura… no quise exponerte hasta este momento…

.— ¡DIJE QUE YA!, ¡ES SUFICIENTE!—. Rugió Yoh con una fuerza tal que calló la perorata de Anna en el acto.

Luego se sintió débil, le costaba respirar con normalidad y tuvo que sentarse, temblaba como una hoja y miles de pensamientos atacaban su cabeza, miles de recuerdos que le nublaban la capacidad de razón, no demoró en comenzar a hiperventilar, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y se sentía incapaz de formular una palabra.

Se sentía tan vulnerable, en menos de dos segundos había perdido su identidad, lo que él creía una vida se esfumaba y resultaba una mentira, todo resultaba una mentira, su primer cariño, su nombre, su origen… y también su amor.

Anna cubrió su boca con la mano al verlo tan desorientado y confundido, estaba sufriendo y lo sabía, se sentía tan culpable por ello que decir que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón era una burda nimiedad.

.— ¡Oh, Yoh!—. Exclamó ella acuclillándose a su lado, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos—. Perdóname… ¡Por favor!... nunca quise hacerte sufrir, pero ahora que sé que eres parte de esta familia tenía que decírtelo… ya no podía quedarme callada, por ti… por tu familia que te ha buscado estos 22 años…

Las manos de Yoh fueron a las de ella que sostenían su cara, Anna no notó el torbellino en los ojos del hombre y creyó falsamente que lo peor había pasado, hasta que fue el mismo Yoh quien la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas y quitó su rostro de su alcance.

.— No –me-toques —. Masculló él antes de ponerse de pie y salir del alcance total de ella.

.— Yoh… por favor…

.— ¡Por favor qué!—. Reclamó él, enojado como nunca—. Ah claro… ahora es mi turno de comprender tus buenas intenciones ¿Es eso, no?... encima involucraste a Manta… ¡¿Qué demonios esperas de mí, Anna?!

.— ¡Trato de explicar…!

.— ¿Explicar? No… ¡Tratas de justificarte que es diferente!—. Siguió Yoh, pasó las manos por su cabello y la miró exasperado—. Sabías todo desde un principio…

.— No… ¡No es así!

.— Sí LO ES—. Le cortó Yoh—. Desde el primer momento que me viste, sabías que era igual a Hao Asakura ¡Y callaste!... ¡Te callaste!

.— ¡Sé que hice mal!, ¡Pero no podía decir nada sin tener pruebas!—. Espetó Anna—. Tú y tu hermetismo con tu pasado no fueron de ayuda, todo lo que podía averiguar caía a cuenta gotas ¡¿Cómo podía decirte algo como esto sin tener al menos UNA prueba que me respaldara?! ¡¿Me habrías creído?!

Yoh no respondió.

.— ¡Dime! ¡¿Me habrías creído?!—. Insistió ella—. No, ¿Verdad?

.— No trates de hacerlo—.Dijo al fin Yoh—. No trates de voltear todo de tu lado ¡No servirá esta vez, Anna!

Yoh no había querido volver a mirarla, sus ojos, durante su terca intención de no escucharla tampoco divagaron un poco por aquella sala, y se detuvieron en una fotografía, era la mujer del cuadro sosteniendo a un niño, fácilmente pudo verse reflejado en el rostro infantil… y ahora sabía que esa mujer era su madre.

Luego, a su mente llegaron dudas aún más terribles, si Anna sabía de Hao, si supo que ellos eran iguales y sospechó que eran familia, ¿Acaso eso había influido en que ella lo aceptara cerca?, los Asakura eran una familia adinerada, influyente, poderosa… definitivamente él valía más como un importante heredero, que como un fotógrafo "Don Nadie".

Todo lo que ella le había dicho, todo lo que habían pasado, lo que habían sentido… de pronto se tornaba en una mentira, una mentira que… aunque como Anna decía, habían sido hechas o dichas para protegerlo, le hacían dudar, le lastimaban… algo se había roto entre ellos y aunque tratara de esforzarse… su instinto de autoprotección le decía que ya no podía creer en Anna.

.— No hay…ningún…lado.—. Dijo de pronto Anna con pausas precisas y tanteó de nuevo al acercarse a Yoh, él no se movió, pero evitó todavía mirarla—. …no hay "lados" en esto… Y si acaso los hubiera, en todo esto yo estoy del tuyo… siempre he estado de tu lado… entiende… esto no se trata de mí, nunca se trató de mí…

Él apretó los puños.

.— No me estoy defendiendo Yoh… ¿Comprendes eso?—. Siguió Anna—. Sé que lo correcto hubiera sido decirte todo desde el primer día… pero no te conocía, creí que todo era una casualidad… y después…

.— Puede que no fuera tu intención al inicio—. Le interrumpió Yoh dándole la espalda, no pudiendo ver por ello el gesto de dolor en las facciones de Anna—. Porque después sí mentiste adrede… ¿No es así?... siempre que no podía ir a un sitio, o siempre que alguien "No podía" verme… siempre supiste por qué… ¡Y yo como un estúpido…!

.— ¡No…!

.— ¡Sí, como un ESTÚPIDO, confié en ti!—. Exclamó Yoh volteando de nuevo, reflejando todo su enfado a través de sus ojos, estaba tan enfadado que no fue capaz de interesarse en el dolor de ella—. Confié en que todo lo que ocultabas tenía un buen propósito, aunque no lo entendiera… ¿Qué te dije hace poco de mí Anna?

Anna lo recordó…"_No me gusta sentirme engañado"_

.— Dilo Yoh… di todo lo que tengas que decirme—. Le instó ella, creyendo en poca esperanza que el hecho que se desahogara, pudiera hacer que después la oyera.

.— ¿Y de qué va a servir?—. Le espetó él—. Pero bien… lo diré, porque veo que todavía piensas que con una "explicación" podrás solucionar las cosas… pero esta vez NO…

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, los dos, uno frente al otro estaban tan inmersos que no se dieron cuenta de estar siendo observados por Hao, quien pese al pedido de Anna no había podido con su curiosidad y se había acercado para ver de lejos a su… gemelo, seguido del viejo y fiel Wesley.

Entonces Yoh continuó.

.— ¿Sabes qué?, cuando llegaste a mi vida, creí que todo podía mejorar—. Dijo él, Anna juntó mucho los labios para tratar de detener su temblor—. Sentí que por primera vez en TODA mi vida, podía creer en alguien… y todo el mundo dejó de importar… por primera vez en toda mi vida, me olvidé de lo que había sido, me olvidé de mi padre… del mundo, de todo… y solo estabas tú… ¡La única persona en la que podía confiar, porque desde que tengo uso de razón me hicieron creer que NADIE en el mundo era fiable salvo mi padre…! … o Hiroki Miyajima, como prefieras.

.— Yoh…—. Musitó ella tratando de acercarse, en ese momento quería abrazarlo.

.— NO—. Espetó él impidiendo que lo tocara—. Querías que hablara ¿No es así?... conoce entonces que no estoy solo enfadado… estoy dolido… decepcionado… ¡Me quebraste, Anna!

.—Yo sé que te he hecho daño… ¡Yo lo sé!, pero te lo pido… aun cuando vayamos a despedirnos, escúchame tú ahora…

Yoh negó con la cabeza.

.— Eso sí no tendría razón de ser—. Respondió él.

.— Por favor, Yoh… ¡Por favor!—. Pidió Anna tratando de tocarlo de nuevo, pero Yoh volvió a alejarse.

.— ¡Es inútil Anna!—. Dijo Yoh—. Escucharte no cambiará la manera en cómo me siento… ya no creo en ti… aunque lo intentara, ¡Ya no puedo creerte!

Anna contuvo el aliento, sentía el corazón partírsele en muchos pedazos… estaba hecho, la verdad había sido dicha y como temió desde un principio… había perdido a Yoh, ahora él ya no confiaba en ella, no le creía, en sus ojos no podía encontrar más que dolor, decepción y una creciente angustia que sabía que ella le había provocado… quizá también, Yoh jamás la perdonaría por haberle mentido.

.— Ya no queda más que decir—. Agregó Yoh dándole la espalda por última vez, Anna elevó la mirada cargada de lágrimas que se negaban a salir por un antiguo instinto de orgullo en ella—. Por favor… déjame solo.

Hao desde su escondite no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía, jamás en toda su vida habría esperado que alguien tan "similar" a él pudiera poner en ese estado tan debilitado a la imponente Anna Kyoyama, y ahí estaba aquella mujer con carácter de mil demonios juntos, pasmada, algo temblorosa, incapaz de articular palabra para iniciar explicación alguna, solo podía decir su nombre.

.— Yoh…

.— ¡Dije que te vayas!—. Espetó su gemelo golpeando la cornisa de la chimenea con las manos.

Vio a Anna saltar sobre su sitio, temblar otro poco y retroceder lentamente, cogió su bolso casi de un zarpazo y salió corriendo de la sala.

.— Joven Hao…—. Dijo Wesley algo incómodo por haber presenciado aquello, Anna había pasado por lado suyo sin percatarse de su presencia, se cubría la boca con la mano—. ¿Aviso a sus padres?

.— Sí… —. Contestó Hao con la mirada fija en la ruta que Anna seguía a la salida de su casa—. Encárgate Wesley.

Y dicho eso la siguió, no sin antes ver de refilón cómo su gemelo se dejaba caer en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos; corrió tratando de dar alcance a la mujer, y vio que había avanzado un gran trecho en poco tiempo, en ese momento estaba tratando de sortear el camino de piedras hacia la salida, tropezando a causa de los tacones.

.— ¡Anna!—. La llamó en vano, ella siguió avanzando esta vez dando saltitos.

Corrió llamándola hasta dos veces más; pero para poder detenerla tuvo que tomar de su brazo con algo de fuerza, girándola hacia sí mismo, siendo el único ese día que fuera testigo de las lágrimas de la impenetrable Anna Kyoyama. Y ella, por breves segundos lo confundió con Yoh, sus ojos se abrieron como platos hacia él, su ilusión se quebró cuando se percató del cabello largo y de ese "No sé qué" en los ojos de Hao Asakura, que lo diferenciarían siempre de su hermano.

.— Por favor, déjame ir…—. Soltó ella.

.— ¿En el estado en que estás?, ni hablar Anna… vamos, ven conmigo—. Insistió Hao tratando de tomarla del talle.

.— ¡No!—. Rehusó ella tratando de alejarse, Hao tiró de su brazo y en menos de dos segundos, la abrazó.

Anna se quedó muy, pero muy quieta, sus ojos se cerraron y ella se esforzó por no volver a llorar, y no desear de paso que los brazos que la rodeaban, fueran los de Yoh, _"Si tan solo él fuera…"_

.— Está dolido, no hagas caso a sus palabras… ya pensará mejor las cosas después—. Dijo Hao y ella reaccionó, saliendo del alcance de ese gemelo, limpiándose después las lágrimas con fuerza, luego volteó aparentando estar bien.

.— No tenías derecho a escuchar nada—. Le espetó ella tratando de recobrar su aplomo.

.— Vamos, no te hagas la fuerte conmigo—. Dijo Hao y ella le miró de mala gana—. Está bien, no tenía que escuchar; pero lo hice… vamos Anna, eso no tiene importancia ahora.

.— Ya hice y dije todo—. Respondió ella—. Y escuchaste a Yoh, no quiere verme… tampoco quiere escuchar… así que solo me queda irme, tú debes regresar allá. Con él.

.— En realidad no sé si quiero verlo todavía—. Murmuró Hao. Anna cambió su gesto por la preocupación—. No me mires así… también es difícil para mí.

.— Es tu hermano…

.— Ya lo sé, pero no es sencillo hacerse a la idea…—. Dijo Hao—. Anda regresa a la casa, quizá dándole un descanso, él quiera escuchar…

.—No…—. Rehusó de nuevo Anna—. No lo hará… créeme Hao, es mejor que yo me vaya.

Hao suspiró resignado.

.— Bien, pero no te vas a ir sola…—. Repuso Hao—. Yo te llevaré.

.— Hao, tú tienes que regresar allá, tu lugar está con tus padres y con Yoh en este momento—. Replicó Anna.

.— Un turno a la vez—. Repuso Hao—. Lo que le soltaste allá adentro fue una bomba… a comparación, mis padres serán un par de granadas de guerra; pero de todas maneras le va a afectar… no es buena idea darme a conocer a mi gemelo como si fuera a darle el tiro de gracia a sus nervios… y él a mí, ¿Qué te piensas, que estoy muy sereno con todo esto?... hace 1 hora mi mundo entero dio un giro de 180°.

.— No pareces tan afectado—. Replicó Anna.

.— Es que soy como tú—. Respondió Hao y sacó las llaves de su auto—. ¿En serio no te das cuenta que quiero escapar para poder pensar tranquilo?

Luego Hao no admitió más excusa y no estuvo contento hasta que Anna subió al auto y ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa, por el celular se comunicó con Wesley, dándole indicaciones para que lo excusara con su madre y padre. El trayecto hasta Kyo's Management se llevó a cabo en el más rotundo silencio, lo que fue agradecido tanto por Anna como por Hao, él no mentía en eso de "escapar" para poder pensar tranquilo; por eso no objetó cuando ella le pidió dejarla en su compañía, obteniendo un "Gracias" cortés por parte de ella en cuanto llegaron y luego un "Regresa a casa Hao".

Pero en serio ¿Qué se pensaba todo el mundo? ¿Qué era de piedra?, ¡A él también le había afectado todo el asunto!, no era una situación normal y mucho menos esperada, es más, ¡Le habían pillado con la guardia baja! Y encima creían que debía tomárselo con calma.

Su madre no cabía en sí de la ansiedad al saber que Yoh había llegado, su padre no podía ocultar su propia ansiedad y emoción, hasta el viejo y leal Wesley estaba emocionado y ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué él estuviera saltando en un pie de la felicidad?... ¡Él también estaba afectado, confuso, EXTRAÑO!... ¡Ojalá él hubiera tenido una "Anna" para que lo escuchara! Como había tenido Yoh.

Sin pretenderlo realmente, pensó en Tamao. Si ella fuera su novia no dudaría ni dos segundos en llamarla e ir adónde quiera que estuviese, necesitaba hablar con alguien… en verdad, por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara.

Ir a casa estaba descartado, al menos por algunas horas… tampoco era buena idea ir a la oficina, no tenía cabeza para papeles, Kotaro además haría preguntas o consultaría algo… ¿Qué hacer?... minutos más tarde, se resignó a la idea de que… No importaban los títulos, ni siquiera la distancia.

Decidió dejarse de cuestionamientos por un día antes de marcar el celular.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Cuando Tamao salió del hotel junto a Jun, no supo que el remedio sería peor que el malestar; su desespero por no encarar a Ren la llevó a "Proponer" a su cuñada que fueran a dejar el vestido de la noche anterior en la tintorería para que pudieran rescatarlo luego de la "Travesía en la arena". Jun aceptó de inmediato, agregando que aprovecharan la salida para comprar algunos víveres. Solo que… en todo el trayecto de las "compras", Jun se puso a hacerle un sin número de preguntas "indiscretas" sobre su relación con Ren.

Desde preguntas suaves como _"¿Qué tal la noche, mucha diversión?"_, a… _"Y dime… ¿Ren sigue siendo tímido o se suelta en ciertas actividades?"_, y lo peor es que ella lo malentendía por el doble sentido en las preguntas y enrojecía cual farolito de carnaval, provocando cortas risas en Jun, quien siempre sorteaba el impacto de Tamao con argumentos como _"Lo digo porque en sus películas se muestra muy activo, y en realidad él siempre fue muy reservado siempre"._

Y de remate, tenía que tocar el tema de la fiesta del día anterior, durante las compras de los víveres ella pudo sortear algunos detalles; pero ya no pudo evadirla cuando se sentaron a tomar un jugo.

Jun suspiró casi con desilusión.

.— ¿Te sientes bien Jun?—. Preguntó Tamao por cortesía.

.— Tamao ¿Te gustan los niños?—. Dijo Jun mientras removía su jugo con su sorbete.

.— Eh… pues sí…—. Musitó Tamao algo confusa.

Entonces Jun le sonrió casi en son de travesura.

.— ¿Y bien? Entonces… no me hagas hablar con Ren—. Dijo ella, Tamao se confundió más, le dio un sorbo a su jugo y notó la mirada insistente de Jun que se transformaba en una de "pedido ansioso"—. ¡Quiero sobrinos!

El atragantarse con el sorbo de jugo fue inevitable.

.— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Jun inocentemente.

.— ¡Cof, Cof!... S-Sí… ¡Cof!

.— No me digas que mi hermano no quiere—. Continuó Jun disfrutando del sonrojo de Tamao, el cual superaba límites antes vistos.

.— N-No hemos… ejem… ¡Cof!... no hemos hablado de… de "eso"—. Murmuró Tamao deseando que el piso se abriera y se la tragara en ese instante.

.— Entiendo que tienen poco de casados—. Dijo Jun de manera muy casual—. Uhm… y bueno son jóvenes todavía, pero… ¿En serio no te daría ilusión?

.— L-La verdad… no he pensado nunca en ello—. Contestó Tamao.

.— ¿No quieres tener hijos?

.— No…No dije eso… solo que no lo he pensado… a-aún—. Musitó ella.

.— Oh, perdóname, no quise incomodarte… es solo que ayer me puse muy feliz cuando estuvimos todos juntos, hacía mucho no sucedía nada parecido y menos con Ren de buen genio… yo creo que te lo debemos a ti—. Dijo Jun—. Además… no sé, me entró ilusión por tener correteando a un hijo de mi hermano por aquí.

Tamao sonrió condescendiente rogando al cielo porque cambiara el tema ¡En serio!

.— Por cierto, hablando de ayer—. Continuó Jun—. Ya me encargaré de regañar a Ren por llevarte a la playa y encima dejar que caigas en la arena ¿En qué estaba pensando el muy inconsciente?

Ok… cambiaba el sentido de su ruego… ¡Por favor, que alguien llamara o que Jun sufriera amnesia temporal!

.— E-Eso no fue responsabilidad de Ren… yo… bueno, tropecé y…

.— Y gracias al cielo no te hiciste daño, un vestido es reparable—. Dijo Jun y tomó un sorbo de su jugo—. La verdad no sé cómo hice para no reclamarle ayer a mi hermano cuando me pidió que te cambiara.

Tamao prestó atención.

.— ¿T-Tú me cambiaste?—. Se animó a preguntar.

.— Sí… ¿No te lo dijo Ren?

Tamao negó.

.— Lo hubieras visto, estaba tan nervioso, parecía novio en su noche de bodas—. Rió Jun—. Hasta se fue al vestidor mientras te cambiaba, ¿No te digo?... él siempre fue MUY reservado, a veces exagera.

.— Eh… c-claro—. Contestó Tamao y secretamente sintió alivio, hasta ese momento había pensado que Ren la había visto desnuda.

.— Sí, mira que ponerse "Modoso" para quitarte el vestido, ¿Adónde se le fue el cuidado cuando dejó que cayeras en la arena?—. Siguió Jun sin perder de vista a Tamao—. Aunque… admito que se les veía muy lindos mientras se iban a la playa.

.—L-La verdad yo… no recuerdo mucho de ayer—. Dijo Tamao—. Espero no haber hecho nada vergonzoso, en verdad… no me perdonaría haber arruinado la reunión o dado motivo de "noticia" a la prensa.

.— ¡Claro que no…! Despreocúpate, viste el reportaje en los diarios—. Dijo Jun—. Están otra vez encantados con ustedes dos…

.— Eh, ¿Y cómo sabes lo de…? ¿…lo de la playa?—. Preguntó Tamao tratando que no se le fueran los colores al rostro.

.— Porque atrapé a un periodista sacándoles fotos mientras caminaban.

.— ¿Ah sí?—. Murmuró Tamao algo nerviosa por la mención del periodista.

.— Sí… me hice de las imágenes que tomó y luego lo obligué a borrarlas, ¿Las quieres ver?—. Preguntó Jun sacando su IPad sin esperar respuesta, en tres toques localizó la imagen en el aparato y se la mostró a Tamao.

Y ahí estaban ambos, de espaldas, caminando por la arena, ella iba por delante con una copa en la mano, y Ren detrás con la chaqueta en un hombro y sujetando algo en la mano, el resto era la secuencia de ellos solo caminando.

.— _"Pero no hay nada… extraño"_—. Pensó Tamao con cierto alivio.

.— Me alegra mucho saber que Ren te tiene—. Comentó Jun.

Tamao se sonrojó.

.— Nada de lo que pasó ayer hubiera sido posible si tú no hubieras aparecido, Tamao, y estoy segura de que nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por Ren si no lo amara de verdad—. Dijo Jun—. Técnicamente es un verdadero récord soportarme en la organización de algo, y tú sacabas tiempo hasta de donde no había…

.— E-En realidad me hubiera gustado hacer más…—. Contestó Tamao—. Afortunadamente Ren no estuvo a la defensiva ayer, creo que fue un gran avance…

.— Sí, lo sé… —. Acotó Jun—. … ojalá pudiera hacerse de lado el tema de Mei por algo más que un evento social.

Tamao asintió.

.— Quisiera poder hacer algo para que Ren lo supere…—. Pensó en voz alta.

.— _"Únete al club"_—. Se dijo Jun, pero prestó un poco más de atención a los gestos de Tamao.

Ella de pronto sonaba a una persona con el tiempo en contra; había hablado con nostalgia y sus ojos se hallaron brevemente ausentes; como si lo que acabara de decir, en efecto lo deseara; pero como si a la vez supiera muy para sí misma, que era algo que no podría hacer.

.— Ren… realmente se pone infranqueable con el tema—. Agregó Jun tratando de continuar la conversación.

Tamao sonrió, saliendo de su breve estado de ensimismamiento.

.— Sí, a veces es un cabezota…—. Contestó ella—. Pero creo que es arisco con el tema porque… puede que ni él mismo sepa cómo abordarlo…

.— ¿Lo ves?... a eso me refiero—. Dijo Jun, Tamao le observó confusa unos segundos—. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de tratar de penetrar ese "Infranqueable" carácter de Ren, o al menos tratar de entenderle… y tú sabes que eso todavía lo lastima y pese a lo terco que se pone lo intentas…

.— Ahm… la verdad no creo que sea la única, es decir… eh… seguro Hao y… y Jeanne Maiden también lo hicieron en su tiempo, c-como son amigos de Ren y…—. Trató de decir Tamao restándose importancia.

.— No, para nada… incluso cuando los dos conocieron a Mei, una vez que Ren alzó la "muralla" sobre el tema, Hao nunca más lo tocó, me consta… y en cuanto a Maiden—. Pausó un poco entonces, esbozando cierta mueca irónica—. Digamos que siempre ha estado muy ocupada en sí misma como para darse cuenta de los demás… No… contigo es diferente, el mismo Ren es diferente gracias a ti.

.— ¿P-Por mí?... p-pero…

.— Sí… por ti—. Interrumpió Jun sonriéndole con dulzura—. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero yo sí… es mi hermano, lo conozco desde bebé, y desde la muerte de Mei, nunca le había visto así de nuevo… está volviendo a ser el Ren de antes.

.— ¿El Ren de antes?

.— Sí… no siempre fue cascarrabias, aunque por fuera siempre quiso parecer serio… él siempre tuvo un carácter generoso, siempre reservado, pero cuando cogía confianza de pequeño era leal hasta la médula—. Rememoró Jun con cierta nostalgia—. Conmigo nunca tuvo necesidad de mimos, más bien siempre era yo la que lo abrazaba o lo sonsacaba para que se riera…

.— S-Sí… supongo que sí es reservado—. Comentó Tamao tratando de desviar el tema.

.— Salvo contigo… y con Mei.

.— ¿Eh?

.— De niño, sus expresiones de cariño eran con Mei… siempre se autonombró su protector—. Contestó Jun—. Mi forma de saber que él te quiere de una manera especial… es por las actitudes que tiene contigo.

Pausó entonces, contenta en secreto por la expresión curiosa de Tamao.

.— Por ejemplo ayer mientras bailaban… conozco a Ren, cuando la pieza acabó, estoy segura que él quería…—. Comenzó Jun, sin pretenderlo Tamao se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

.— ¿Qué…?

.— ¿No te diste cuenta en serio?—. Dijo Jun sonriendo enternecida, Tamao retrocedió—. Aw… eres una dulzura…

Eso terminó por enrojecerla más.

.— Digamos que el beso que te dio en la frente, habría querido dártelo en otro lugar—. Contestó Jun guiñándole el ojo—. Conozco a mi hermano, le ganó su lado "reservado", pero apuesto a que desapareció en la playa…

"_Eso me gano yo por ahondar en el tema"_, se dijo Tamao enfocándose en acabar las últimas gotas de jugo en su vaso.

.—… en serio, se veían muy bien juntos ayer—. Continuaba Jun, quien decidió que ya había conseguido lo que quería, y de paso también se había cerciorado de lo que quería—. ¡Ah, ya me imagino un sobrino!, a mí me gustaría que si es niña tuviera tus facciones y los ojos de mi hermano y si es niño… ¡Me encantaría un mini Ren!... ¡Mi hermano era tan adorable cuando era un bebé!

Tamao no comentó nada al respecto, dejó que Jun le contara de sus ilusiones con sus futuros sobrinos; mientras tanto ella trataba de armar el rompecabezas de su memoria, ok, ahora tenía una imagen de cómo había ido a parar a la playa con Ren, aunque todavía el recuerdo era vago y se entremezclaba con rezagos de un sueño extraño.

Un "sueño", en el que Ren estaba demasiado cerca.

"_No es posible que haya sucedido, es un sueño"_, se trató de convencer tratando de bloquear eso de su mente, convenciéndose de que Ren la habría dicho algo en la mañana si hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos, o en todo caso, nunca se habría quedado en la misma habitación de haber pasado algo.

Encima lo que había dicho Jun… sobre ese beso en la frente.

Entretanto Jun fingía no darse cuenta de su turbación y aunque Tamao no se percató, la analizó minuciosamente, dándose por satisfecha con su pequeño "Granito de arena", se sentía más tranquila con respecto a Tamao.

"_En realidad todo depende de ti, hermano… ella te quiere"_, pensó Jun, miró después el reloj en el celular, iba a dar ya el medio día.

.— Creo que ya debemos volver—. Dijo Jun, Tamao pareció despertar, pero sintió total desgano por regresar al hotel. Aunque más que desgano, bien podía decir que se trataba del más rotundo miedo… no quería enfrentar a Ren… encima ni siquiera estaría Horo-Horo para intentar evadir a su esposo, y hacerlo abiertamente con los Tao en pleno sería ponerlos en evidencia.

Pero en serio… en serio, no quería volver… no al menos sintiéndose tan inquieta y vulnerable.

.— Jun, quizá debas adelantarte, he recordado unos papeles importantes que olvidé entregar—. Dijo Tamao de pronto con demasiada elocuencia.

.— ¿Papeles en fin de semana?

.— Sí… es… es sobre la historia que escribo.

.— Pero Tamao, en verdad dudo mucho que Hao trabaje en fin de semana—. Respondió Jun mencionando a Hao a propósito para ver la reacción de Tamao, sin embargo ella solo asintió algo inquieta.

.— Lo sé, es… que debía entregarlos ayer, solo debo dejárselos a Kotaro, el asistente de Hao y… y regresaré al hotel—. Respondió Tamao.

.— Bueno, entonces te acompaño.

.— Pero la comida… no tienen mayor despensa en las cabañas.

Touché, pensó Jun… o Tamao era muy inteligente o en serio no había maña en todo el asunto del "Papeleo de fin de semana".

.—Tienes razón—. Admitió Jun muy a su pesar—. Bueno en ese caso será mejor irnos ya, así no demoraremos… procura regresar temprano Tamao, no quiero imaginar el humor de mi hermano cuando no regrese contigo.

.— No demoraré, lo prometo—. Aseguró Tamao.

Y en verdad se lo había propuesto, solo quería estar sola al menos una hora antes de volver, aclarar sus ideas, tratar de recordar con calma… convencerse que aquél "sueño" era solo eso… "Un sueño"

Se despidió de Jun en el estacionamiento y fue directamente a conseguir un taxi, sin embargo no fue a "Paradise" ni a la compañía como había hecho creer a su cuñada, sino que se detuvo en el primer parque que encontró.

Hacía mucho no hacía eso, hacía mucho pensaba que no podría volver a salir a un sitio público sin ser perseguida… sonrió cuando las personas pasaban por su lado sin mirarle, el que no la reconocieran era una bendición. Así anduvo vagando entre algunos árboles, deteniéndose al fin en una de las tantas bancas del lugar.

.— Es un sueño… solo un sueño y para colmo uno etílico—. Se dijo Tamao a media voz echando la cabeza para atrás—. No debería estar temerosa de ver a Ren, es decir… no hice nada… salvo emborracharme… ¿Pero quién me manda a beber?, irónico, yo le critiqué a Ren el emborracharse con Horo-Horo y ahora la que lo hace soy yo… es demasiado irónico.

Suspiró profundamente, su reloj le indicaba que aún faltaba mucho para cumplir "la hora" pactada, cerró los ojos y respiró el aire con aroma a césped recién cortado, eso era relajante. Decidió entonces que era mejor estar ahí, aunque solo fuera por esa hora, lejos de todo y todos, dedicarse esa hora únicamente para ella… sentía mucha tranquilidad.

Y ahí se quedó, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de esa momentánea calma, casi volando se pasó la hora y sintiéndose lista a afrontar lo que sucediera atravesó de nuevo el parque para ir a tomar un taxi y regresar al Marriot, se hallaba cerca de la pista, precisamente buscando uno, cuando sintió el celular vibrar.

Elevó los ojos al cielo, _"Ya me extrañaba que no hubiera llamado en todo el día"_, pensó mientras buscaba el celular, convencida de que se trataría de Ren para reclamar su ausencia.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en el identificador de llamadas, no leyó "Ren"… sino "Hao".

Aceptó la llamada al cuarto vibrar, entretanto ya había subido al taxi e indicado _"Al Marriot por favor"._

.— Hola Hao …

.— Tamao… yo, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada—. Dijo Hao, Tamao desde el primer momento le notó extraño.

.— Claro que no, ¿Sucede algo?

.— Quisiera decir que no… pero… sí—. Contestó él—. ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

.— ¿Estás bien?

.— E-Es difícil.

.— Hao… titubeas, ¿Qué pasa?

Hao no contestó enseguida, Tamao sintió que carraspeaba, como si quisiera aclararse la voz, en eso escuchó un fuerte sonido, la bocina de un auto a través del auricular.

.— ¡¿Hao?!—. Preguntó Tamao.

.— L-Lo siento… me distraje—. Se disculpó Hao, Tamao se preocupó sinceramente.

.— ¿Dónde estás?

.— En realidad, dando vueltas… pero creo que me estacionaré, casi provoco un choque—. Dijo Hao y Tamao se preocupó más.

.— Hao… ¡Hao!

.— Aguarda…

Unos minutos después Hao volvió a atenderle.

.— Disculpa Tamao…

.— Dime ¡¿Dónde estás?!—. Exigió Tamao realmente preocupada.

.—¿Eh?... no, es decir… estoy bien, ya estacioné… solo… solo necesito hablar con alguien—. Respondió Hao.

.— No señor, dime dónde estás… no estás bien Hao, se nota que no estás bien—. Refutó Tamao, Hao se sorprendió por aquello—. Por favor no conduzcas así, dime dónde estás y te daré alcance.

.— ¿A-Alcanzarme?, pero… Tamao, tú estás con los Tao ahora, se verá mal que los dejes por…

.— No estoy con ellos ahora, está bien—. Contestó Tamao—. Hao, por última vez, dime DÓNDE ESTÁS.

.— O-Ok… ahm… al norte de la compañía, creo… la verdad es que estoy desorientado, hay un parque, un… una pileta y… y estoy cerca de un mirador, dice… _"HORIKIRI"_—. Dijo Hao tratando de ver alguna otra señal.

.— ¿Un mirador?

.— Sí… bueno puede verse el mar… ah… Tamao no te arriesgues a perderte, mejor…

.— Olvídalo—. Le cortó Tamao—. Aguarda un segundo…—. Se dirigió al taxista entonces—. Señor ¿Conoce algún mirador que tenga que ver con la palabra "HORIKIRI"?.

.— Sí señora… ha de referirse al "Paso Horikiri"—. Dijo el hombre—. Estamos cerca si no hay tráfico.

.— Lléveme por favor

.— ¿Segura?, doblará la tarifa si después quiere ir al Marriot—. Dijo el taxista.

.— Dije que sí… por favor lléveme.

.— Claro.

Tamao sonrió apenas para atender de nuevo al celular.

.— Estoy en camino, prométeme que no vas a subir a tu auto hasta que yo llegue—. Le dijo a Hao, quien estaba mucho más que sorprendido—. Promételo Hao…

.— Tamao, es que…

.— Por favor—. Pidió ella suavizando la voz un poco.

.— No tienes que hacer esto, en serio.

.— Quiero hacerlo, ya no me discutas que estoy en camino—. Dijo Tamao con cierto son a broma—. Mejor ve adelantándome algo…

.— Ha ocurrido algo importante dentro de mi familia—. Dijo Hao—. Y por primera vez… no sé cómo manejar esto… escapa de mi control.

Tamao frunció los labios, precisamente ella no era la persona idónea para hablar sobre "Familia"; apenas estaba reviviendo ese tipo de experiencias con los Tao, y de su propia familia apenas tenía sus recuerdos de infancia; como fuera… se determinó a que escucharía todo lo que Hao tuviera que decir, y trataría de darle un consejo en la medida de su capacidad.

.— ¿A-Alguien está enfermo?—. Se animó a preguntar ella.

.— No, yo… —. Musitó él y bufó con cansancio—. Hace unas horas acabo de saber que… tengo un hermano.

El taxista saltó sobre su sitio y estuvo a punto de frenar bruscamente cuando su pasajera gritó.

.— ¡¿Qué?!

.— Tampoco lo creí hasta que… surgieron pruebas que lo corroboraron—. Dijo Hao—. Es una historia que apenas conocí hoy, él ahora está en casa con mis padres, a esta hora y deben haber hablado; yo debería estar ahí; pero la verdad no sé qué decir ni cómo reaccionaré cuando lo tenga enfrente… e irónicamente… "siempre" lo he tenido enfrente.

.— ¿Cómo es eso?... ¿Y-Ya lo conocías?—. Preguntó Tamao tapando el speaker con la mano e indicándole al taxista que se apresurara.

.— Él…_—._ Comenzó Hao y resopló un poco—. Él es mi gemelo, Tamao.

Ella se quedó literalmente sin habla, por un breve tiempo pensó que había entrado en alguna especie de mundo paralelo. "¿T-Tu… ge-gemelo?" tartamudeó muy sorprendida.

.— L-Lo siento… me he sorprendido—.Se disculpó Tamao por el silencio que reinó entre ambos—. ¿Me dices que todo esto ha sucedido hoy?

.— Sí… imagina como reaccionamos todos nosotros, Tamao…—. De pronto Hao dudó—. Tamao.

.— ¿Sí?

.— ¿Alguna vez tú conociste a "Yoh Miyajima"?—. Le preguntó, después de todo Anna era la representante de Ren, y cierta relación tendría con Tamao—. ¿Alguna vez… Ren dijo algo de una persona con ese nombre?

.— No—. Dijo ella automáticamente—. Yoh Miyajima, no Hao… es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre, ¿Quién es él?

.— ¿Tampoco Ren lo mencionó?

.— No

.— Es… es así como se llama él, mi… mi gemelo

.— Oh vamos, cualquiera de los dos habríamos dicho algo si lo conociéramos…. Más si es igual a ti—. Dijo Tamao notando el dejo a sospecha en la voz de su amigo.

.— Discúlpame…—. Respondió Hao—. Estoy confundido, ya… ya no sé ni lo que digo, disculpa

.— Descuida—. Murmuró Tamao condescendiente—. Ahm, ya puedo ver el mar.

.— En efecto señorita, estamos cerca al paso—. Dijo el taxista.

Entonces Tamao se pegó a la ventana tratando de ver entre los autos que iban y venían para localizar a Hao, cuando lo vio tuvo que obligar al taxista a dar vuelta en U en un sitio no permitido; por lo que el hombre exigió una bonificación extra, por el riesgo y por esperarla. Ella no objetó ninguna de las condiciones y bajó enseguida del auto, Hao estaba apoyado en el suyo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

No hizo falta ningún saludo de por medio, Hao se sentía muy agradecido porque ella estuviera ahí, aunque no terminara de entender, ni quería entender en ese momento el por qué. Simplemente ella parecía una ilusión ahí parada a unos pasos, con esa expresión preocupada en los ojos y los labios apretados por no saber qué decir.

Irónicamente recordó la escena entre Anna e Yoh, cuando ella quiso acercarse y él la rechazó enérgicamente. "Tonto", pensó hacia su gemelo, Yoh había sido un tonto al no poder ver más allá… lo que daría porque Tamao lo mirara como Anna lo miraba a él.

Ella trató de sonreírle, ciertamente no sabía qué decirle, pero se sentía bien consigo misma por estar allí; definitivamente, para que Hao le hubiera llamado, era porque ese asunto rebasaba sus fuerzas… y él la había ayudado tanto, que sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Sin embargo, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando él acortó la distancia en dos seguros y largos pasos para después abrazarse a ella con fuerza, obligándola a arquear un poco la espalda y apoyar las manos en sus antebrazos para evitar perder el equilibrio.

.— Lo siento—. Murmuró él contra su oído—. Realmente lo necesito… lo siento…

Los nervios y el pasmo iniciales se adormilaron en ella al escucharle angustiado, palmeó sus hombros amistosamente y le susurró un pequeño "Está bien". Minutos después caminó junto a él hacia una el barandal del mirador.

.— ¿Te sientes algo mejor?—. Le preguntó Tamao.

.— No sé lo que estoy sintiendo—. Respondió Hao con la vista en el mar a lo lejos—. Estoy… enfadado, mis padres no tenían pensado decirme que tenía un gemelo jamás… estoy confundido, aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que existe alguien que es igual a mí, hasta creo que tengo algo de miedo por verle cara a cara…

.— Oh Hao… ¿Y tus padres?

.— Me salí de casa con la excusa de llevar a Anna, no quería estar en la reunión familiar, mis padres por lógica están ansiosos y felices… yo no puedo hacerme aún a la idea.

Tamao asintió con prudencia, hasta que se detuvo en un nombre.

.— ¿Anna?

.— Claro, eso no lo había dicho—. Contestó él—. Resulta que Yoh…pues… es o era novio de Anna, la conoces, Anna Kyoyama.

Los ojos de Tamao se abrieron en demasía.

.— ¡¿La señorita Anna?!... P-Pero… pero…

.— Fue ella la que lo trajo esta mañana, aunque primero confrontó a mis padres y ahí supe que tenía un gemelo—. Explicó Hao a grandes rasgos—. Por eso dudé… me disculpo de nuevo Tamao, creí que podrían conocer de antes a Yoh por ser cercanos a Anna…

.— No puedo creerlo, pero… ¿Cómo?

.— Al parecer ellos eran novios hace algunos meses, ella se encargó de investigar muy bien antes de confrontarnos a todos, incluido el mismo Yoh, no salió bien lo de ellos, al final él la rechazó—. Dijo Hao—. A Yoh… se lo llevaron de casa el día que nacimos, esa persona que lo hizo lo registró como hijo suyo, pretendía que jamás lo recuperáramos, que siempre estuviéramos separados…

.— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan malvado?

.— Irónicamente, un "amigo" de mamá—. Dijo Hao—. Ahora el sujeto está detenido, estoy seguro que mi padre presentará cargos….

.— Debe ser muy… complicado—. Acotó ella—. Para todos, pero en especial me preocupas tú…

Hao giró la mirada sorprendido por sus palabras.

.— Nunca te había oído ni visti tan angustiado…—. Continuó ella—. No sé cómo reaccionaría yo si me sucediera… es decir, supongo que estaría confusa como tú, pero… si te soy sincera… creo que pasada esa etapa, estaría realmente feliz.

Aquello descolocó al hombre. Ella sonrió quedamente ante su gesto turbado.

.— Yo no… no tengo familia—. Explicó Tamao—. Papá y mamá murieron cuando era todavía muy joven… así que creo que pasada la sorpresa… estaría feliz de tener un hermano o una hermana, significaría para mí que hay alguien en el mundo hecho como yo, afín a mí…

.— ¿Aún si apareciera de la nada?—. Preguntó Hao, ella asintió luego de meditarlo un poco.

.— Creo que… los errores que sucedieron antes que pudiéramos controlarlos, no deberían impedirnos seguir viviendo—. Dijo Tamao dándole una pequeña sonrisita—. No tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, tampoco tu hermano o tus padres… por lo que contaste, la persona que se llevó a tu hermano, quiso… "Romperlos" de una forma irreparable, sé que es difícil para ti… pero si te separas de tu familia ahora, entonces ese…hombre, habrá logrado lo que quería… habrá conseguido realmente que tu hermano nunca sea parte de ustedes… de ti.

Cuando terminó de escuchar aquello, Hao miró hacia arriba y respiró profundo, las últimas palabras que le había dicho Tamao realmente habían removido algo en su pecho; luego la voz de Anna diciéndole que Yoh había tenido una infancia dura; automáticamente pensó en la suya, siempre llena de comodidades, de viajes, de amor, de futuro… tomó una decisión, iba a ser extraordinariamente bizarro el momento, pero debía hacerlo, o como decía Tamao… Hiroki Miyajima ganaría.

Había llegado el momento de tener cara a cara a su gemelo.

.— Gracias…—. Dijo en una especie de susurro y luego miró a Tamao, quien negó con la cabeza con suavidad, contenta de haber logrado que el torbellino en la mirada de Hao desapareciera.

El giró por completo, ella no supo cuándo puso una de sus manos sobre la que ella tenía apoyada en el barandal, Tamao inevitablemente se sonrojó un poco ante esto; él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

.— Creo que en el fondo ya sabía lo que debía hacer—. Agregó él y le sonrió—. Solo necesitaba que alguien importante para mí lo dijera…

Tamao le miró con gentileza.

.— Tamao… ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron confusos por aquella pregunta.

.— ¿Por qué?... pues, ya te dije… te escuché angustiado y bueno, me preocupé cuando escuché a esos autos, solo… no quería que te pasara algo malo—. Respondió ella e intentó mover un poco su mano, descubriendo que pese a que la de Hao solo se apoyaba en la de ella, ejercía la suficiente fuerza como para impedirle alejarse—. H-Hao…

.— ¿Cómo siendo tan joven, puedes decir cosas tan llenas de razón?—. Dijo Hao y ella se sonrojó más—. Lo he notado, piensas de manera peculiar… eres simple para hacerte entender y compleja en lo que trasmites, como si… hubieras vivido mucho más que las personas que te rodeamos.

Ella trató de reír de su comentario, como siempre restándose importancia, y es que en verdad no creía la impresión que tenía Hao de ella; en verdad ella se consideraba a sí misma como cabezota a veces, bastante ingenua en ocasiones; en verdad cuando se le requería consejo, ella siempre decía lo que le salía del corazón.

.— Claro que no… soy… quizá muy común y corriente—. Rió ella y tuvo la excusa de apoyarse de espaldas contra el barandal para liberar su mano.

No obstante, Hao se puso delante de ella, el intento de risa de Tamao fue agonizando lento hasta perecer luego que él acariciara su mejilla y se detuviera en su mentón.

.— Tú… niña linda, podrás ser absolutamente todo lo que quieras… pero nunca podrás ser común—. Dijo Hao usando "esa" mirada suya, hipnótica y profunda—. Tú… eres especial…

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo? O mejor… ¡¿Qué está él haciendo?!"_, pensó Tamao completamente inactiva, en fracción de segundos Hao se acercó más, y para cuando quiso reaccionar descubrió que ya era tarde, que podría alcanzarla antes de incluso intentar mover el rostro…

Fue entonces que un sonoro ringtone los abstrajo del pequeño ambiente que había formado el heredero Asakura, casi por movimiento reflejo Tamao se despabiló y sacó el celular del bolso, sintiendo un gran vuelco al corazón cuando leyó "Ren" en el identificador… irónicamente se sintió culpable, MUY culpable.

.— ¿No vas a contestar?—. Preguntó Hao luego de recuperar aplomo, _"Estupendo Hao, estupendo… ella viene a ayudarte y tú no puedes controlar tus hormonas"_, se recriminó también—. Tamao…

.— ¡Qué tarde!—. Dijo ella de pronto y volteó tratando de verse lo más normal que pudiera—. Debí regresar al hotel hace una hora al menos…

.— E-Entiendo…—. Respondió Hao—. Te llevaré adonde quieras.

.— No, señor—. Dijo ella, pero le sonrió—. Tú debes regresar a casa cuanto antes… yo tengo al taxi esperándome, estaré bien.

.— Pero… has venido hasta aquí… es lo menos que podría hacer…

.— Hao… estaré bien, en serio…

El celular volvió a sonar, Tamao verificó el nombre de la llamada entrante y la silenció, sonriéndole después a Hao.

.— E-Es Ren… ya debe estar hecho una furia, lo dejé con su familia—. Explicó a grandes rasgos, Hao de pronto se mostró preocupado hasta cierto punto. El celular volvía a sonar—. Será mejor que me vaya…

.— Sí, deja que te acompañe al menos hasta el taxi—. Ofreció Hao y antes de obtener una negativa hizo un ademán cortés con el brazo, Tamao le dedicó media sonrisa y caminó rápido.

Al llegar tuvieron que despertar al taxista que se había dormido mientras esperaba, Hao luego ofreció pagar el servicio pese a las insistencias de Tamao en que no era necesario; a la hora de despedirse, ella le dio un abrazo con cierta reserva, deseándole suerte con su gemelo antes de subir al auto.

El taxista encendió el motor, Hao se notaba intranquilo, el celular volvía a sonar y Tamao volvía a silenciarlo, cuando entonces Hao detuvo el auto sujetando la ventana semiabierta del taxi.

.— ¿Qué pasa?—. Preguntó Tamao, Hao no respondió enseguida.

Ella abrió un poco más la ventana para asomarse y repetir su pregunta cuando…

.— Tamao… lo siento—. Dijo Hao, y ella creyó que se disculpaba por lo que casi sucedía entre ellos en el barandal del mirador.

.— D-Descuida… no pasa nada por lo del mirador… seguro que….

.— No por eso—. Agregó él con un tono de voz ronco, Tamao ladeó la cabeza confusa.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ellos, Hao se acercó lo suficiente como para arrancar un pequeño beso de sus labios, una suave caricia fugaz, que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de concientizar, simplemente sucedió, tan rápido como terminó y vio a Hao enderezarse tras murmurar un… "_Por esto_".

Luego dos golpes en la parte trasera del auto, fueron la señal para que el taxista arrancara.

Y rematando la escena el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez Tamao no se molestó en silenciarlo, de hecho, salir de su impresión fue notoriamente difícil luego de lo sucedido con Hao, estuvo largo rato con la mirada fija en el asiento vacío del copiloto, y después, no supo cuánto tiempo en sí, llevó su mano a sus labios.

"_Hao…"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

* * *

El celular sonaba por enésima vez. Y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, era claro que esa había sido su intención cuando estaban apoyados en el barandal del mirador, pero creyó que había pasado.

Cerraba los ojos y recordaba esos cortos momentos, pensó después que cualquier otra chica en el mundo estaría flotando en una nube en esos momentos, entonces, ¿Por qué ella no cesaba de sentirse culpable?, se sentía hecha un lío, ella solo había querido ayudar y solo logró confundirse más.

_"Estuvo mal, estuvo mal… debí detenerlo"_, se recriminaba por un lado, y por el otro jugaba con una doble moral, pues en sí estaba casada, pero NO estaba casada de manera real, o al menos no lo hizo por decisión sino por obligación… además… Ren y ella iban a separarse ¿No?, y encima entre ellos no había más que amistad y cierta costumbre ¿No?

... así que _técnicamente_, no tenía nada de malo ver _otras opciones._

"_**¡Detente!"**_, se ordenó a sí misma tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, repitiéndose que Hao no era ningún "premio de consolación"; pese a que con lo hecho demostraba que gustaba de ella… aunque Tamao no supiera cómo manejar aquello.

.— Señorita, no quisiera ser entrometido, pero…—. Dijo de pronto el taxista interrumpiendo su batalla mental—. Puede que sea una emergencia.

.— ¿D-Disculpe?

.— Su celular… no ha dejado de sonar desde que subió al taxi… y ya llevamos medio camino recorrido—. Dijo el taxista—. Quizá sea una emergencia…

Y casi como presagio, el celular volvió a sonar, Tamao lo cerró en su mano cuando leyó "Ren" de nuevo, tomó aire profundo y contestó al fin.

.— E-Estoy en camino…

.— ¡¿DÓNDE-RAYOS-ESTÁS?!—. Gritó Ren del otro lado, tan enfadado que Tamao tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído—. ¡Llevo llamándote más de veinte veces!

Ella ahogó un corto suspiro.

.— Dije que estoy en camino al hotel—. Respondió ella tratando de no enfadarse—. Tenía cosas que hacer y….

.— Sí… ¡Ya Jun me puso al tanto!—. Espetó Ren—. ¿Tu escrito no podía esperar un día?, o es que tenías mucha urgencia de ver a Hao…

Su mente conectó el nombre de Hao rápidamente con el beso entre ellos.

.— ¡C-Claro que no…!—. Se animó a decir a media voz, de nuevo se sentía culpable—. No sabía que iba a verle…

Fue muy tarde cuando concientizó que lo último no lo había pensado solamente, sino que lo había dicho.

.— Vaya… has estado muy ocupada—. Murmuró Ren del otro lado, Tamao se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente—. ¡Si ya tenían pensado todo esto, AL MENOS lo hubieras dicho para poder irme de este lugar!

.— Ren…

.— ¡Pero no, sabías que iba a esperarte y no encontraste mejor manera de que me quedara con ellos que esa! ¿No es así?—. Siguió recriminándole Ren.

.— Ren no es…

.— ¡Y YO COMO TONTO esperando a la señora!

.— ¡YA por todos los cielos! ¡¿Quieres callarte?!—. Gritó Tamao harta de que no le dejara hablar—. ¡Te dije que no sabía que vería a Hao hoy! ¡Y si lo digo es porque NO SABÍA que iba a hacerlo!... ¡¿Plan?! ¡¿Qué PLAN?!... Le dije a Jun que demoraría una hora, ¡Sí ya sé que demoré más, pero NO- FUE- MI- CULPA! ¡Y en último caso, no te dejé con extraños! ¡Son tu familia!

Ren no pudo contestar enseguida, ella respiraba ofuscada, captó entonces la mirada sorprendida del taxista por el retrovisor…

"_Definitivamente no es buena idea discutir con espectadores gratuitos"_, se dijo a sí misma.

.— ¿Ya estamos cerca?—. Le preguntó al taxista.

.— ¡Sí, claro que sí señorita, llegaremos en cuestión de minutos!—. Aseguró el hombre, pensando que no era buena idea hacer enojar a aquella pasajera en particular.

.— Bien—. Le respondió Tamao y volvió al celular—. Si has escuchado, estoy cerca… ¡Adiós!

.— Tamao…

.— Hablaremos cuando llegue—. Le interrumpió ella.

.— ¡Pero…!

.— ¡Dije cuando llegue!—. Espetó Tamao y colgó sin darle pie a réplica.

Tan rápido como lo hizo, llevó una mano a su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de su propia reacción.

Minutos después estaba de nuevo en el Marriot, sin embargo, aún se sentía intranquila; todo un cúmulo de emociones se había desatado lenta, pero poderosamente desde que Hao le había besado; se sentía culpable, enojada consigo misma, también… aunque no quisiera, sentía la extraña necesidad de querer esa emoción de nuevo.

Era extraño, muy difícil de explicar, porque no se trataba de Hao en específico… sino de sentir que era amada.

Y de contraparte estaba Ren, por eso anduvo paseando por las instalaciones interiores del hotel antes de regresar a la cabaña, no quería llegar porque sabía que iban a discutir, como sabía que no tendría cara para mirarle; por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, por todo lo que Jun había dicho en su charla y… también por lo sucedido con Hao.

Y se sentía tonta por ello, porque la actitud que estaba tomando era la de la esposa en falta con su marido.

Aquél iba a ser un día difícil… y lo corroboró cuando camino a las cabañas, el propio Ren la interceptó; parecía que había estado esperándola desde hacía un buen rato, ella se detuvo unos instantes al verle y él se enderezó.

"_Ok… al mal paso darle prisa"_, se dijo Tamao antes de continuar su camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

Pero tal y como pensaba, no fue capaz de mirarle directamente, optando por girar un poco el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.— Ya que estás aquí, hablemos—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Cómo es que "de pronto" recordaste, "precisamente" hoy que tenías que entregar papeles que nunca mencionaste antes?

Ella respiró profundo; de hecho, cuando le dijo aquello a Jun, pensó que también le diría lo mismo a Ren al llegar a la cabaña; sin embargo ahora estaba segura que no podría tan convincente y que él no le creería si mentía… y estaba cansada de mentir.

.— Podría decir que no es tu problema—. Comenzó ella dejando notar su malestar, le miró brevemente—. Decir lo mismo que le dije a Jun, como tenía pensado de hecho…

Ren no se atrevió a decir nada, Tamao estaba extraña… demasiado extraña.

.— En realidad lo único que quería era estar lejos un rato—. Dijo Tamao—. Descansar, estaba… confundida… no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado ayer y de cómo acabé en la habitación, Jun me lo explicó… pero quería estar sola un rato, por eso le mentí, no me hubiera dejado si no lo hacía.

.— Es decir… que no había ningún papel por entregar—. Confirmó Ren, ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces su intento de "dureza" cayó.

.— En verdad… en verdad yo solo iba a tomar una hora—. Le dijo volviendo a su tono y semblante normales, aunque con cierto dejo a culpa que no la abandonaba—. No tenía intención de dejarte lidiar solo con tu familia, lo prometí…. pero… en serio no me sentía tranquila, por eso me fui a un parque, no hice nada en particular… solo… me senté ahí y dejé que el tiempo pasara, yo…

.— Ajá, ¿Y en qué momento Hao se vuelve parte de la historia? ¿Él también estaba paseando en el parque?—. Interrumpió Ren, quien había escuchado la primera parte de la historia con paciencia, sintiéndose culpable hasta cierto punto por haberle gritado; cuando recordó a Hao y no pudo evitar ser irónico.

.— No… él… me llamó—. Dijo Tamao, decidiendo si contarle lo sucedido con Hao o no, claro, omitiendo el detalle del beso—. Ha pasado algo dentro de su familia, él… estaba en problemas.

Él entornó los ojos.

.— Es algo serio Ren—. Acotó ella con cierto dejo a reproche—. Hao descubrió que tiene un hermano.

El intento de mantener el son a ironía cayó por completo, volvió el rostro hacia ella sumamente sorprendido.

.— Es una historia larga, pero en verdad Hao necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, él me llamó y yo fui a encontrarle… entre alcanzarle y conversar se me fue el tiempo, eso fue lo que pasó.

Una parte suya quería seguir el reproche, en realidad estaba MUERTO de celos desde que ella insinuó que había estado con Hao; pero la otra parte en su cerebro predominó.

.— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Hao tiene un hermano?

.— Sí… un gemelo en realidad—. Aclaró Tamao—. Al parecer lo robaron cuando nació y los padres de ambos nunca se lo dijeron a Hao, hasta hoy que su hermano apareció.

Ren lo meditó unos segundos, tras los cuales envió una mirada algo desconfiada a la pelirosa-

.— ¿Qué sucede?... ¿No me crees?

.— No sería la primera vez que me inventas una historia—. Replicó él, recordando la vez en que consiguió que le prestara dinero en base a un drama sacado de su cabeza, y en la que él creyó por completo.

.— ¿Y por qué razón inventaría algo como eso?—. Replicó Tamao—. Bien, si no quieres creerlo entonces llama a Hao y pregúntaselo.

"_¡Yo y mi bocota!"_, se recriminó enseguida ¿Y si Hao decía algo del… del beso?... ¡ARG! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser más complicado de lo que ya era?... bien, no se quedaría a averiguarlo, pasó entonces por el lado de Ren con toda la intención de marcharse, pero antes de conseguir alejarse él sujetó su brazo.

.— Está bien, lo siento… —. Dijo él—. Pero debes admitir que el tema de que Hao tenga un "gemelo desaparecido", es una historia difícil de creer.

.— E-Es lo que sucedió—. Respondió Tamao.

.— ¿Nada más?—. Preguntó él y ella inevitablemente se sonrojó.

.— _"Sí"_—. Dijo en su mente—. No, nada más…

.— ¿Segura?...

.— _"No"_—. Pensó Tamao—. Sí…

.— Ok… esa fue la primera parte—. Dijo Ren y ella no pudo evitar un gesto pesaroso que no pasó desapercibido por Ren—. Tamao, ¿Desde hace cuánto sabías del "fin de semana familiar"?

¿En serio nada de lo que había intentado iba a salir bien ese día?, se preguntó Tamao, primero había intentado ayudar a Hao, y solo había obtenido confusión y esa odiosa culpa en el pecho a cambio; por otro lado la idea de confraternidad era para tratar de acercar a Ren a su familia; pero por el tono de voz de él, era fácil deducir; que no iba a suceder acorde al plan ¡Nada salía acode al plan ni a sus buenas intenciones!

.— Ok… sí lo sabía ¿Está bien?—. Comenzó ella y automáticamente el enfado volvió recargado a los ojos del actor—. ¡No comiences a gritar! SÍ… lo sabía y olvidé decírtelo, pero…

.— A ver…—. Dijo Ren respirando profundo—. ¿En qué momento… en TODO este tiempo… se te ocurrió pensar ni por DOS segundos que un "Fin de semana familiar" era una buena idea?

.— No fue MI idea—. Se defendió Tamao y aprovechó para recuperar su brazo—. Fue la… la condición de tu abuelo, solo un fin de semana en familia, olvidé decírtelo, aunque en verdad no veo qué tiene de malo, ya sé que no se llevan bien, pero ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?, ellos accedieron a enfrentarse a la prensa por ti, un fin de semana no iba a matarte.

.— ¡Sabía que ese anciano tenía que ver en esto!—. Replicó Ren, Tamao entornó los ojos—. Y SÍ, SÍ era MUCHO pedir, ya sabía yo que era muy raro que accedieran de pura gentileza al show de ayer.

.— Ren, por favor YA—. Le pidió Tamao—. Accedieron porque te quieren… porque se preocupan por ti, ¡Es lo más natural, son tus papás, tu hermana y tú abuelo!, ¡En verdad que NO LOS ENTIENDO! ¡A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!

Sin saberlo, Tamao había rebasado su propio límite de paciencia; en consecuencia… la verborrea fue incontenible.

.— UNO recupera un hermano y ¡No señor, "se siente enojado y confundido"! al OTRO su familia que quiere pasar tiempo con él ¡Y no, el señor se "ofende"!

.— Tamao…—. Trató de intervenir Ren, bastante confuso por lo que ella parecía reclamar.

.— ¡Mejor por qué no cambiamos de lugares! ¡A cualquiera de los dos le caería excelente un tiempo de no tener a NADIE, a ver si les gusta!—. Siguió Tamao, quien iba de un lado al otro bastante estresada—. ¡Pero claro, como están acostumbrados a tener lo que quieren, y a hacer siempre lo que quieren cuando lo quieren…!

.— ¡Tamao…!

.— ¡…es que a veces me dan ganas de darles una tunda en lugar de querer ayudarlos!—. Siguió Tamao—. ¡Encima lo único que consigo cuando los ayudo es confundirme más y…!

Antes que acabara con aquél último reclamo, Ren la sujetó de sus hombros sin mucha fuerza obligándola a detener su ir y venir sin sentido.

.— ¿De qué estás hablando?—. Inquirió él observándola fijamente a los ojos.

Súbitamente ella se quedó muda, tuvo un breve periodo de desorientación y acto seguido se preguntó lo mismo.

.— Ahmm… olvídalo Ren, mejor olvídalo—. Denotó ella suspirando con resignación, apartándose un poco—. ¿En verdad TAN malo ha sido pasar unas horas solo con tu abuelo y los demás?

.— Sabes que no nos llevamos bien…

.— ¿Pero qué ha podido pasar?, ellos prometieron no tocar ningún tema sensible y…

.— Al menos no directamente—. Espetó Ren—. Tamao te esfuerzas en defender a mi abuelo y a mis padres porque no los conoces por completo, podría decirse que durante el almuerzo, comimos carne asada sazonada con toda la tensión que te puedas imaginar… TANTA que el viejo cobarde de mi abuelo decidió marcharse del hotel…

.— ¿El abuelo se fue?

.— Dijo que tenía un par de cosas que resolver en casa… excusa poco creíble, lo único que quería era salir del campo de batalla…—. Dijo Ren y suspiró fastidiado—. Es algo que no puedo explicar, ni yo estoy a gusto con ellos, ni ellos conmigo, es así de simple.

.— Solo es hasta mañana Ren… ¿Por qué no puedes bajar la guardia?

.— Tú quieres que corra sangre ¿No?

.— ¡No exageres así!

.— Es lo que va a terminar sucediendo si pasamos más de media hora en un solo recinto… si nos hemos sobrellevado ha sido gracias a mi madre y Jun que intentaron sortear la situación, hasta el viejo prefirió la retirada—. Dijo Ren—. Mi excusa para huir fue decir que te daría alcance, los demás ahora están en el despacho de la cabaña de mis padres…

.— Si al menos lo intentaras Ren…

.— ¿Intentar qué?

.— ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí vas de nuevo y te pones a la defensiva!—. Reclamó ella—. Apuesto que has estado a la defensiva todo el día…

Él no le contestó, pero sí ladeó la mirada.

.— Tu buena voluntad no debería acabar cuando las cámaras se apagan, Ren…

.— ¡¿Y qué hay de ellos?! ¡Ellos también…!

.— Queda claro que no estamos aquí para juzgar quien hizo bien y quién mal—. Interrumpió Tamao—. ¿Si estoy aquí hace alguna diferencia?

.— ¿Qué?

.— Sí estoy aquí, y en serio prometo que no volveré a irme hasta mañana, ¿Hará alguna diferencia para que se lleve la fiesta en paz?—. Preguntó ella con la mirada y la postura serias—. Porque si no la hay, lo mejor será despedirnos y marcharnos antes que su relación se dañe más… ya veré cómo me disculpo con el abuelo después por faltar a mi palabra, yo ya estoy cansada, así que tú dirás.

Ren la observó perplejo varios segundos, de hecho se esperaba que ella argumentara más a favor de terminar ese fin de semana familiar; no que le cediera todo poder de decisión, muy a regañadientes admitió para sí mismo, que si ella hubiera estado presente esas horas, quizá hubiera podido sobrellevar mejor su propio carácter; pero aun así no creía que solo por la presencia de Tamao las cosas cambiaran con sus padres.

.— ¿Tú te quieres quedar?—. Preguntó ya con tono cansado.

.— No se trata de lo que quiera yo—. Dijo Tamao, cansada como estaba solo decidió sacar paciencia de donde ya no había, suavizó sus gestos y con cierta cautela se acercó a Ren, posando la mano en su hombro—. Vamos, solo es decidir si dormir aquí o en… en casa, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda.

Finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Momentos después, caminaban lado a lado, ambos sin ninguna prisa en especial de regreso a la cabaña de los Tao; Tamao en serio deseaba que los pleitos y líos hubieran tenido cuota suficiente ese día; ya que Ren, movido por alguna fuerza desconocida, había aceptado quedarse en el hotel; ella en serio esperaba que esas horas le brindaran algo de calma y lo que inicialmente se buscó con pasar el fin de semana ahí… un ambiente familiar.

De modo que el plan fue ir al despacho donde estaban todos los demás, seguramente bebiendo té, anunciar la llegada de Tamao y tratar de socializar un tiempo prudente antes de retirarse a su propia cabaña y esperar el mañana con ansia para regresar a Paradise.

Definitivamente en ese plan, NADA podría salir mal; a menos que Ren dijera algo para provocarlos o viceversa, pero Tamao se dijo que terminaría de agotar sus fuerzas apaciguando a la "bestia" antes de dejarle decir alguna cosa disparatada.

.— En verdad no sé por qué te hago caso…

.— … y yo comienzo a pensar que en mi otra vida fui Pepe Grillo—. Contestó Tamao mientras entraban a la cabaña de los Tao.

.— ¿Pepe quién?—. Replicó él.

.— Pepe Grillo… ya sabes…—. Dijo ella, pero Ren puso cara de no entender—. Oh… no sabes, bueno… es la "Voz de la conciencia" de Pinocho, el del cuento infantil, es… un grillo.

.— Eso es deducible—. Respondió Ren con cierto humor, Tamao no dijo nada por temor a que lo perdiera, solo entornó los ojos—. Oye… en serio espero que cumplas tu promesa…

.— ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?—. Preguntó ella, estaban a unos pasos del despacho, podía verse luz colándose al pasillo, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

.— No volverás a irte—. Respondió Ren, ya habían llegado.

.— Claro, claro… nunca dije que lo prometía, hay un abismo de diferencia… pero si te hace sentir mejor pues entonces te lo prometo, pero la promesa expira mañana a las…

De pronto notó que Ren ya no la miraba, ni siquiera la escuchaba, toda su atención estaba puerta en la rendija del despacho. Lo llamó con cautela y notó que él se había tensionado súbitamente, solo entonces prestó atención a las voces que se colaban dentro.

.— Padre, vas a provocar otro conflicto con mi hermano si te empecinas en esto—. Era la voz de Jun, se notaba alterada—. Ya la tensión está alta, por favor…

.— La tensión entre nosotros estará alta, con o sin que le recuerde a Ren cuáles son sus deberes.

.— ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente ahora?, incluso el abuelo te sugirió que esperes… En, por favor querido—. Trató de pedir Ran Tao, Tamao afuera trató de distraer a Ren, pero fue inútil

.— ¿Esperar?, Ran, llevamos esperando años y nada ha cambiado—. Contestó la voz de En Tao—. ¿Cuán seguido crees que Ren nos visite de ahora en adelante?, francamente, de no ser por la intervención de mi nuera, estoy seguro que Ren hubiera preferido que le claven la mano a una mesa antes de pasar tiempo con nosotros…

.— Pues no estoy dispuesta a dejar que atosigues a mi hijo y que por eso se aleje otra vez—. Defendió Ran—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es la primera vez que desayuné con él desde hace años!...

.— Es inútil que traten de intervenir, así que les sugiero mantenerse aparte cuando hable con él, es mi obligación como padre y como actual líder de nuestra familia… con todo lo que hemos hecho, con todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos días y con lo que nos tocará pasar después, Ren debe ser consciente que no somos un foco inactivo… ya no…con esto Ren por fin va a hacer lo que le corresponde… POR FIN deberá tomar en cuenta que…

Tamao sabía que no debían escuchar, sin embargo cuando quiso mover a Ren fue imposible, el actor únicamente lo hizo para entrar intempestivamente al despacho, ante la sorpresa muda de los presentes, y también ante el pánico de ella. ¿Qué si esperaba que se hubieran acabado los líos?... presentía que el día aún le guardaba muchos más… y que de hecho, ¡Estaba ante la madre de los líos!

.— ¿Qué es lo que debo "Por fin" tomar en cuenta ahora?—. Dijo Ren, automáticamente sus padres se pusieron nerviosos, era de suponerse que esa conversación era reservada y no pública; pero sin pretenderlo había sido oída por Ren y Tamao.

.— Nada hijo, por favor, no arruinemos esta reunión ¿Sí?...—. Dijo su madre tratando de salvar la situación, cuando Ren ni se dignó a mirarla, ella se dirigió a su esposo—. … Por favor, En... por favor

.— Claramente escuché... "Con esto Ren _**"por fin"**_ va a hacer lo que le corresponde", además de que parecen querer exigirme algo por el "favor" de mostrarse como mi familia—. Soltó Ren.

A su lado Tamao se puso en mil aprietos, sabía que aquello no iba a terminar nada bien a juzgar por el tono de Ren y sus palabras, fuera de la innata tensión que se anidó en el despacho.

.— Me preguntaste por qué no podía bajar la guardia, ¿No es cierto?—. Inquirió Ren a Tamao, ella soportó la dureza de su mirada aún sin ser capaz de ser totalmente inmune a los cambios de humor del actor.

Ren parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, o al menos eso expresaba su mirada, la observó unos segundos, como si esperara respuesta, entonces elevó la mano, como enseñándole un show compuesto por el conjunto Tao en pleno.

.— Aquí tienes tu respuesta—. Farfulló con enojo contenido—. Siempre hay algo por ganar, _**siempre**_ hay una intención oculta en toda su ayuda… ¡Por eso no puedo simplemente "bajar la guardia"!

.— Oh, por favor hermano, no des importancia... ¿Sí?, ¿Por qué hablar ahora de eso cuando por fin estamos todos juntos como debe de ser?—. Apoyó Jun—. El abuelo también piensa lo mismo aunque no esté aquí ahora.

.— Nada de eso hijo, claro que no... es que...—. Titubeó su madre.

Pero no era a su madre ni a su hermana a quien Ren miraba en ese momento, ni siquiera el reclamo había ido para ellas, la mirada ambarina de Ren estaba fija en la de su padre, quien se había mantenido silente todo el tiempo.

.— Escuchaste bien—. Dijo su padre, encendiendo la mecha de una bomba de tiempo.

.— Padre...—. Murmuró Jun implorando con la mirada que no dijera nada más, Tamao vio con cierto nerviosismo como la mano de Ren se hacía un puño instantáneamente.

.— ¿Y según tú eso es...?—. Arguyó Ren conteniendo a duras penas su enfado.

.— En... por favor...—. Pidió por última vez Ran.

En Tao miró alternativamente a su hija y a su esposa, sin embargo luego de una breve pausa que adoptó para ordenar sus ideas, fijó de nuevo la mirada en Ren, quien en ningún momento había quitado la mirada de él.

Tamao detrás del actor podía verlo temblar ligeramente, por lo que al notar de nuevo la atención del Señor Tao, casi instintivamente cogió el brazo de Ren, logrando desestabilizarlo un poco.

En Tao por fin habló.

.— Eres un Tao, Ren...—. Comenzó su padre—. Ayer lo has admitido ante el país y nosotros lo hemos secundado... aun cuando hayas trabajado duro para obtener la fama que tienes, fuiste criado para otro tipo de mundo.

Cerca… el medidor entre el enfado y la ira estaba a punto de ebullición, Tamao inconscientemente colocó la mano sobre la de Ren, podía sentir la tensión en aumento en el cuerpo del actor, y pensaba alarmada.

_"Oh no, no toque el tema de su carrera, ¡No lo haga señor En!"_

.— Has podido notar que, esas personas no son leales… un día te pusieron en un altar y al siguiente te estrellaron contra el suelo con sus rumores malintencionados—. Recalcó En Tao refiriéndose a los periodistas—. Hemos puesto nuestra privacidad en sus manos porque somos parte de ti... como tú de nosotros.

Luego pareció tomar aire antes de tornarse más severo.

.—… lo que quiero decir... es que debes comprender, que así como aceptamos esta nueva situación, tú deber es SER parte de nosotros de nuevo, con todo lo que eso implica... tu vida como la tenías antes de separarte de la familia debe ser retomada...

Y fue todo...

.— Lo sabía...—. Farfulló Ren, con cierta tosquedad se libró de la mano de Tamao y caminó como león enjaulado dentro del despacho, descargando su mirada cargada de sarcasmo e ironía en su madre y padre y otro tanto en Jun, pero evitando mirar a Tamao en todo momento—. ¡Era de suponerse!... ¡Jamás das puntada sin hilo ¿Verdad?...!

.— NO ALCES LA VOZ, nadie está gritando—. Dijo En Tao sin gritar, pero con suficiente energía para sonar autoritario.

.— Las condiciones se establecen antes del trato, como buen negociante debiste tenerlo en cuenta...—. Dijo Ren bajando algo la voz, pero sin dejar de sonar hiriente.

En Tao parecía que iba a comportarse tan inflexible como él. Ren continuó

.— ¡No accedí a ninguna...! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que con "Aceptarme" como parte de la "dignísima" familia Tao, me tendrías de nuevo en tus manos, no es así?—. Dijo Ren directamente a su padre, luego giró la mirada a Ran, quien temblaba en su sitio y negaba con la cabeza al ver la acusación en el brillo enfadado de su hijo—. Todo estuvo muy bien planeado, ¡Como siempre!

El enfado, la decepción y la frustración estaban pintadas firmemente en cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ren, Tamao de pronto se vio estancada en su sitio, incapaz de moverse o decir algo para intervenir, solo era capaz de observar a Ren, tratando de implorarle con la mirada que se detuviera, ¡Que no dijera nada!, pero como si Ren supiera de sus intenciones, no detenía la mirada en ella ni por un instante.

.— No... ¡No hijo, te equivocas!—. Logró decir Ran tratando de acercarse a su hijo, pero Ren la esquivó con gran facilidad impidiendo que lo tocara.

.— ¡Ren!—. Reclamó Jun al ver la expresión de su madre—. Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto ¡Nada!, ¡Díselo padre!—. Se dirigió Jun a su padre—. ¡Dile padre! ¡Dile a Ren que está equivocado! ¡Dile que...!

.— ¡Suficiente Jun!—. Respondió En Tao plantando firme la mirada en su hija, ganándose el brillo de la decepción e incredulidad reflejadas en los orbes de ella.

.— No puedes hacerlo...—. Dijo Ren dando un paso hacia el escritorio—. ¿Cierto?... no puedes negar nada porque sabes que es verdad.

.— No, hijo no...—. Intentó decir su madre, pero entonces Ren explotó

.— ¡Basta ya!—. Gritó Ren—. ¿Qué no es cierto? ¿Qué van a inventar esta vez?... pueden convencer a todos... a Jun, a sus notables amigos, a la prensa, ¡Incluso a mi esposa...!

La aludida dio un saltito en su sitio, Ren la mencionaba, pero no la miraba bajo ninguna circunstancia, de pronto se sintió culpable en parte de que todo se estuviera suscitando de esa forma, ya que después de todo, ella había sido la responsable, junto con Jun de acomodar la situación para que Ren pasara ese fin de semana largo con los Tao.

.— ¡Pero a mí no!... ¡Yo no he aceptado nada con todo este teatro!—. Dijo Ren recalcando cada palabra golpeteando con su dedo el escritorio para luego fijar fuerte la mirada en su padre—. Yo no te creo tus buenas intenciones...—. Miró entonces a su madre—. No les creo...

Ran hizo un mohín angustioso y ladeó el rostro conteniendo un tenue sollozo, sin embargo un par de tristes lágrimas fueron el detonante para que la "aparente" calma de En Tao se perdiera por completo.

.— ¡Ha sido tu propia identidad la que has aceptado con todo esto Ren!, pensé que así lo habías querido, que... ¡Qué aceptabas que eras parte de nosotros de nuevo!—. Dijo En Tao golpeando las manos en el escritorio.

.— ¡No quieras hacerme creer que accediste a exponer tu imponente e intachable figura por mí, padre! ¡Esto lo hiciste porque Jun y Tamao te insistieron para que lo hicieras, y porque creíste que conseguirías atarme!... así que no tienes derecho de exigir retribución a cambio, no pedí esto ¡Nada de esto!—. Explotó Ren.

.— ¡Hermano, por favor...!—. Trató de intervenir Jun al ver que tanto Ren como su padre estaban inclinados sobre el escritorio, rojos por gritar y con las manos hechas puños.

.— Ren... En, por favor, no discutan ¡Se los pido!—. Dijo Ran, a quien Tamao había logrado alcanzar antes de que pudiera avanzar y ponerse como blanco del enfado de Ren.

Ren apenas desvió la mirada hacia ellas para seguir enfrentando a su padre.

.— NO ME ALCES LA VOZ A MÍ, REN... ¡Sigo siendo tu padre y me debes respeto!—. Recalcó En Tao golpeando con su puño la mesa, algunos adornos se movieron de su sitio irremediablemente.

.— ¡Padre!—. Exclamó Jun.

Ren sonrió irónico y desafiante.

.— No te debo nada...—. Respondió con amargura en cada nota—. El respeto no se debe por un PATÉTICO lazo de sangre En Tao... SE GANA, y si alguna vez te admiré y te respeté como padre... ¡Acabaste con ello cuando decidiste que SOLO TÚ tenías derecho de sentir la muerte de mi hermana!

Tamao supo que todo estaba perdido cuando fervientemente Ren sacó a relucir el tema de Mei Tao.

.— ¡Ren! ¡Ren por favor, no digas más...!—. Lloró su madre, pero Ren no se detuvo, Tamao a un lado podía notar cuan tensos estaban todos, empezando por Ren, ella solo atinaba a sujetar a su suegra y tratar de reconfortarla.

En Tao había salido de detrás del escritorio en cuestión de segundos y ahora se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de Ren, a quien la sola cercanía lo había puesto en posición de ataque, cual gato erizado.

A los ojos de Tamao, En Tao lucía por primera vez temible, estaba segura que su suegro estaba esperando una palabra más por parte de Ren para abofetearlo, cuanto mínimo.

.— No te atrevas a mencionar a tu hermana para justificarte a ti mismo Ren ¡No vuelvas a mencionarla o...!—. Rebatió En Tao taladrando a su hijo con la mirada.

.— ¿O qué?—. Retó Ren mirando fijamente a su padre, la cólera había cegado cualquier raciocinio—. ¡Ya no soy un niño En Tao!... y tú... ¡Tú dejaste de controlar mis emociones el día en que renuncié a esta familia!

.— ¡Eres un Tao quieras o no!—. Refutó En—. ¡Ya se te ha contemplado demasiados caprichos y veo que no has madurado un ápice! ¡Faltas al respeto a tu madre, a tu hermana, a tu abuelo y a mí cada vez que se te viene en gana! ¡Y aún el "ofendido" eres tú!...SUFICIENTE, ¡¿Crees que el haberte ido de casa te hizo independiente de tu origen?! ¿De quién eres?... ¡¿De nosotros?!...

La mirada de Ren se mantuvo fija, pero su puño tembló ante lo dicho por su padre, Tamao avanzó instintivamente.

.— Te falta madurar mucho para atreverte a afirmar cosas que ni siquiera imaginas...—. Agregó En—. Aun cuando no nos dirigieras la palabra a ninguno de nosotros, aunque "renunciaras", como afirmas, de tu madre y de tu hermana, de tu abuelo y de mí... no serías capaz de renunciar a tu pasado, no serías lo _**suficientemente valiente**_ para deshacerte de lo que ha alimentado tu odio hacia nosotros todo este tiempo... ¿O también renunciarías al recuerdo de Mei?, ¡Deberás renunciar completamente a ella para dejar de ser un Tao!

El rostro de Ren se compungió ante la sola mención de su hermana, su puño apretado como nunca aguardaba la más mínima señal por parte de su enfurecido cerebro para asestar el golpe que tanto clamaba por dar

.— N-No... —. Titubeó y se detestó por ello—. _"¡No volverás a usarla para controlarme!"_—. Pensó casi colérico—. ¡Cállate!... ¡Cállate ya!

Cerró los ojos mientras elevaba el brazo listo a descargar su ira; no sabía si la encontraría tras asestar su golpe, pero solo sabía que su más interno subconsciente le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera; tan abrumante sensación lo cegó por completo y solo esperó a sentir el duro choque entre su puño y el cuerpo de su padre; pero el choque nunca llegó, no supo en qué momento "algo" se columpió de su brazo, pero si sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho cuando ese "algo" usó su propio peso para lograr contenerlo.

Tamao se había lanzado en el último minuto y ahora era a ella a quien tenía en frente y no a En Tao, ella abrazando su brazo y con las manos conteniendo su puño, ella con la mirada preocupada y la respiración agitada.

.— N-No… no lo hagas Ren...—. Le pidió en casi en un susurro y entonces acarició con cautela el puño aún firme de Ren, tratando de calmarlo lo acercó su pecho.

.— T-Tamao...—. Titubeó Ren.

Los Tao guardaron silencio, ninguno se esperó la reacción de Tamao ni menos que pudiera contener a Ren de la forma en que lo había logrado, por lógica ninguno fue capaz de hablar o siquiera moverse, solo quedaba observar.

.— No... No quieres hacer esto, Ren... por favor...—. Siguió Tamao usando toda la dulzura de la que era capaz con tal de calmarlo.

Por segundos lo sintió perder fuerza, pero bastó que mirara a su padre para que la recobrara.

.— _**"No... SI QUIERO"**_—. Pensó Ren y endureció la mirada—. Suéltame Tamao—. Logró decirle, pero ella ya muy nerviosa negó con la cabeza.

.— No...—. Dijo en un hilillo de voz y se aferró a su brazo—. Por favor... no me gusta verte así... por favor—. Pidió cual niño pidiendo a su padre que dejara de estar molesto.

El silencio fue mortal, pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos para que Ren quitara su brazo de las manos de Tamao por la fuerza.

.— Ren...—. Le llamó ella; pero Ren se hizo para atrás, respiraba ofuscado, miró a su padre, luego a Tamao, su madre y hermana.

Desvió la mirada de Tamao unos segundos antes de salir a zancadas del despacho con rumbo desconocido.

Tamao suspiró de alivio cuando azotó la puerta, Jun consolaba a su madre mientras que En Tao se limitó a preguntar si estaban todos bien antes de salir por la misma puerta que su hijo minutos después.

Tamao hizo ademán de seguirlo.

.— No irá tras Ren—. Intervino Jun deteniéndola—. Los dos saben que no es buena idea verse ahora.

.— Ren se irá de nuevo, ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Ran Tao—. Él no puede... no, él no quiere perdonarnos.

.— No diga eso señora—. Dijo Tamao acercándose hasta Ran.

.— Jamás recuperaré a mi hijo—. Dijo Ran—. No mientras se interponga el fantasma de Mei entre nosotros... y él… él no quiere escucharnos —. Dos tristes lágrimas cayeron de sus bellos ojos, lágrimas que limpió con la mano sintiéndose muy apenada, cubriendo su rostro con una mano solo atinó a salir—. Disculpen…

Entonces Ran salió, Tamao y Jun se quedaron solas y sin saber qué decir.

.— Tienes... ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está Ren ahora?—. Preguntó Tamao al rato.

.— No, querrá desaparecer...—. Dijo Jun—. Jamás pensé que el día acabara así... todo estaba tan bien.

.— Iré a buscarlo—. Dijo Tamao adelantándose a la salida.

.— No Tamao—. La detuvo Jun sujetándola del brazo—. Créeme no es buena idea... necesita estar solo.

Tamao la enfrentó levemente antes de colocar su mano sobre la que usaba Jun para retenerla, podía comprender a la perfección lo que ella pensaría; _"Ren tiene la culpa por hacer ver una imagen falsa de sí mismo"_; se dijo a sí misma y sonrió suavemente a su cuñada.

.— Te equivocas Jun—. Dijo con voz suave mientras retiraba la mano de Jun de su brazo—. Puede que lo necesite... pero creo saber que Ren nunca ha querido estar solo.

Dicho eso no esperó respuesta y salió con paso calmo, rentar esas cabañas había sido ventajoso, la suya contaba con una cocina y no muchos espacios en donde buscar a Ren, de modo que fue por algo de leche y preparó un emparedado, después con ambas cosas en una pequeña bandeja caminó a paso seguro y sin prisa por el recinto, no sin antes cerciorarse que Ren no se encontraba en el patio, y haciéndose a la idea que tendría que darse por vencida si Ren hubiera decidido irse del hotel.

Sorprendentemente, no había sido lo suficientemente calculador y no demoró mucho en encontrarlo, abrió sin querer la puerta de la habitación que se les había asignado a ambos y de refilón lo vio sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Cerró inmediatamente antes que pudiera percatarse y respiró hondo antes de tocar.

.— Quien quiera que sea solo... largo—. Escuchó su voz quizá más ronca que nunca.

.— Soy yo—. Respondió con cierto temor.

Adentro Ren cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños contra la cubrecama.

.— Tamao, Necesito estar solo—. Respondió.

.— Lo sé—. Dijo ella aferrando los dedos a la bandeja—. A-Al menos permite que deje esto y... después no te molestaré.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, lo que atendiendo a las circunstancias era positivo, o al menos así lo esperó al aventurarse a entrar.

Él no se movió de su sitio, quizá esperando que dejara lo que tuviera que dejar y se marchara, pero Tamao solo dejó la bandeja en la cómoda y cogió el vaso con leche.

.— Te traje un poco—. Dijo acercándole el vaso, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

.— No quiero nada...—. Respondió en su misma posición—. Por favor... vete.

.— Ehm... solo es algo de leche, pensé que te agradaría—. Trató de insistir ella, y entonces él elevó la mirada molesto.

.— No lo quiero—. Refutó cortante.

Tamao ahogó un corto suspiro y dejó el vaso en la bandeja, de espaldas a él sus manos se mantuvieron ocupadas jugueteando con el emparedado, que ni se molestó en ofrecer.

.— En realidad eran excusas...—. Dijo Tamao mirando la leche—. Solo... no quería parecer tan obvia.

Ren guardó silencio.

.— La verdad es que estoy preocupada por ti—. Añadió Tamao—. No tengo idea de qué hacer o qué decir, yo...

.— No tienes que hacer nada, esto es cosa mía—. Refutó Ren desviando la mirada, ella volteó a verlo—. No soy buena compañía en este momento... y en verdad necesito estar...

.— Solo... lo sé, pero... también... también creo saber que no quieres estarlo—. Interrumpió ella.

.— No es un momento preciso para discutir conmigo Tamao, vete—. Dijo Ren, ella frunció el ceño y se acercó.

.—Entonces dime si alguna vez resultó antes—. Rebatió Tamao a corta distancia de él, casi estaban frente a frente a no ser porque Ren estaba sentado y con la mirada gacha, Tamao lo escuchó respirar ofuscado, pero no se detuvo—. Dime que te ha funcionado antes y te juro que me iré, porque creeré lo que me digas te lo aseguro... y si dices que puedes lidiar con esto tú solo, entonces...

Mas no pudo terminar, Ren la cogió sorpresivamente de la muñeca con inusitada fuerza, creyó por segundos que la sacaría de la habitación, pero la empujó sobre la cama ante un gritito de sorpresa, mismo que calló irremediablemente cuando él se colocó encima, sujetando sus brazos contra la cama y mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sintió dolor por la presión en sus brazos, y dolor cuando intentó respirar, quizá por inercia o quizá por un breve estado de pasmo, sus ojos no se atrevieron a parpadear, sino que se mantuvieron fijos en los que la miraban tan de cerca... sin embargo, segundos después Ren desvió la mirada avergonzado y se quitó de encima, sentándose al borde derecho de la cama.

_"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"_ se dijo en el momento justo de recobrar control sobre sus emociones, respiraba enfadado y juraba por su vida que quería darse de golpes cuanto menos, seguramente la había asustado y era lo que menos quería... no sabía cómo aceptar que quería que se quedara, y menos idea tenía de alguna excusa medio decente para explicar lo que acababa de hacer.

… otra vez... solo pudo optar por esperar a que ella terminara por irse.

Tamao por su parte, se había recuperado ya de tan ... "Cercana experiencia", por llamarlo de alguna forma; su corazón apenas se recuperaba y aunque en un primer momento estuvo MUY tentada a salir por donde vino, bastó ver a Ren en peor estado que al inicio para detenerla; lo malo era que no tenía idea de qué decir... solo lo veía respirar ofuscado, a veces su respiración temblaba y si lo conocía un poco... podía estar segura que su tensión estaba por las nubes.

.— _"No puedo dejarlo así"_—. Se dijo a sí misma sentándose sobre la cama, arregló un poco su vestido y lo observó de espaldas de nuevo.

Cuando la sintió moverse, pensó que se había parado y marchado de la habitación, tenía seca la boca y no dijo nada para retenerla aunque fuera lo que más quería en ese momento, luego pensó: "Quizá sea mejor así", soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, pero entonces la cama volvió a moverse, alertado volteó a la izquierda y allí la encontró, ahora sentada al borde de la cama y acercándose sin el temor que él había esperado.

… y si había que agregar algo más... ahora el asustado era él.

Con cierto titubeo, Tamao llevó su mano hasta la suya y la colocó encima, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pequeñita, tratando de decir que estaba "todo bien", Ren la miraba sorprendido, pero entonces decidió dejar de cuestionarse, giró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, apretando su mano con fuerza.

Tamao sintió su corazón adolorido porque podía imaginar lo que él estaba sintiendo. Ren, a menos que fuera en un papel de cine, no era tan expresivo, le costaba serlo, por eso comprendió ese gesto, y cuando la mirada masculina titiló nerviosa, ella se acercó solo un poco más.

.— Va a estar todo bien...—. Susurró ella tratando de calmarlo.

Él descendió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, ella a su lado no tenía las palabras justas para animarlo, por eso, con su mano libre palmeó su hombro izquierdo, lo sintió inquieto en cuanto lo tocó, estuvo a punto de retractarse y separarse de él, cuando sin previo aviso Ren se inclinó sobre ella, soltando su mano… no se detuvo hasta que tuvo apoyada su cabeza entre su pecho y hombro.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar al contacto, sin embargo, no dudó en abrazarlo, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de haber acertado, el que Ren se rindiera de esa forma le decía que ella tenía razón y que había hecho bien en buscarlo.

.— Las heridas duelen cuando curan—. Dijo Tamao con el hombre entre sus brazos—. Duelen un poco al sanar, así que... está bien... está bien si duele... no te reprimas, has llevado la tuya por mucho tiempo Ren, ya es suficiente—. Añadió brindándole una caricia en la cabeza—. Deja que sane...

Ren se separó solo lo suficiente para verla al rostro, Tamao hablaba con el corazón y con toda la esperanza puesta en que sus palabras ayudarían a Ren a dejar atrás su pasado, por eso no se cohibió cuando se separó, ni tampoco cuando la miró tan de cerca, por el contrario le miró segura, tratando de transmitirle calma y luego sonrió un poco.

.— Aquí nadie puede verte ni juzgarte salvo yo—. Dijo ella—. Y yo no voy a juzgarte... así que, saca tu dolor... tu rabia, todo lo que te tiene atrapado... solo sácalo...

La respiración de Ren tembló un poco, Tamao le plantó firme la mirada al sentir que flaqueaba y aunque su respiración también temblaba de cuando en cuando, trató que él no lo notara.

.— Una vez tú me dijiste esto… ahora te lo digo yo… está bien llorar, grita si necesitas hacerlo... haz lo que tengas que hacer Ren... solo hazlo...—. Dijo Tamao.

Ren le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, tiempo en que sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, Tamao no lo perdió de vista y de pronto notó que la respiración masculina se aceleraba, _"Ok, escogió gritar"_, se dijo Tamao preparándose a soportar lo que viniera.

Pero nada la habría preparado suficiente para lo que Ren había decidido hacer.

Él había escuchado atentamente cada palabra; en su cabeza, aquella impotencia que había logrado superar tras la muerte de Mei y que se había arremolinado incansable en su interior desde su pelea con En Tao, comenzó a disiparse cuando ella le tomó la mano.

Como ella bien decía, él había llevado por muchos años aquella herida latente en el recuerdo de su hermana muerta, en el recuerdo de la indolencia de su familia para con ella, y luego para con él mismo, con el pasar de los años, creyó haberlo superado; pero como Tamao decía, la herida había permanecido abierta junto con él, olvidada, pero lista a que alguien pusiera el dedo en la llaga para que doliera de nuevo... y él estaba muy cansado de ello.

_"Yo no voy a juzgarte"_, dijo ella.

Y parecía que tenía las palabras precisas que él necesitaba oír, como si alguien superior se lo susurrara al oído para que las dijera, o como si Tamao realmente pudiera leer el fondo de su propia alma, alma que incluso él mismo se negaba a ver. En ese momento, por solo unos segundos dejó de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la sala y en sus recuerdos, al mirar el rostro de Tamao vio en sus ojos la firmeza que a él le faltaba en esos momentos, y también creyó ver en aquellas pupilas rosa, la preocupación que ella había manifestado y el cariño que necesitaba con urgencia.

_"Deja que sane"_... había dicho Tamao.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos... llorar... gritar... sí, quería hacer ambas y de paso romperse la mano a base de golpes para descargar su frustración e impotencia, recobradas y reforzadas tras el pleito con su padre, antes ya había funcionado dejándolo sumido en el letargo del más sincero de los cansancios; pero…

… no funcionarían de nuevo aquellos viejos métodos... la miró de nuevo y esta vez recorrió su rostro...

_"Haz lo que tengas que hacer..."_ dijo ella.

Y sintió como algo tibio y a la vez abrumador le llenó el pecho, descontrolando un poco su respiración, de pronto la valentía que ella había estado mostrando se amilanó un poco y Tamao terminó por sonreír quedamente.

Si había algo totalmente libre de duda en ese preciso instante para Ren, era que como nunca antes, estaba seguro del amor que tenía por esa mujer.

Lo siguiente se resumió en acciones, sin darle tregua ni tiempo diminuto de reacción a su razón, Ren dejó a un lado los cuestionamientos, acercándose rápidamente a ella y cerrando los ojos en el trayecto.

_"Ayúdame a sanar"_, fue su último pensamiento.

Y entonces unió por fin sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo cómo conseguía la tan ansiada calma, y si bien su respiración no se normalizaba, el aire entraba gustoso a sus pulmones.

Al invadir el espacio personal de Tamao, todo olía a ella... y simplemente era delicioso, cerró sus brazos en torno a la mujer, sintiendo como ella se estremecía levemente, sintió también sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, luego sus dedos cerrándose sobre su camisa.

"_Está asustada_", le dijo su conciencia, y él, reacio a cortar aquel beso que había deseado tanto, solo suavizó sus movimientos, incitándola, acariciándola a cada roce de su boca.

Ella había tenido que tragarse un gritito de sorpresa en cuanto Ren terminó con la distancia entre ellos; definitivamente NADA le había preparado a lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Ren la había besado sin previo aviso, de la nada, y cuando menos se lo imaginó se hallaba entre sus brazos; le costó parpadear luego de unos segundos, estaba petrificada, pero no por miedo, sino porque creía haber entrado a una especie de mundo paralelo, el aire entró a regañadientes a sus pulmones y con él llegaron en ráfaga todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo, la tibieza, la emoción, el leve temblor al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

Creyó que técnicamente se "resbalaría" de entre sus brazos por lo que llevó las manos a su pecho, sus palmas quemaron al contacto y creyó que no sería suficiente, así que se sujetó de su camisa, sintió su respiración y luego cómo sus labios comenzaban a moverse suavemente contra los suyos, algo en su pecho saltó, no supo si de alegría o simplemente puro amor, pero terminó por cerrar los ojos y entreabrir la boca dejando escapar un cálido suspiro.

Una mano en su espalda la hizo arquearse contra él, luego sintió que le acariciaba la mejilla y acomodaba su mano a un lado de su rostro.

Ella comenzó a mover también los labios y Ren sintió como si los problemas se esfumaran, Tamao no lo había empujado, ni rechazado, y aunque había estado temerosa, ahora también lo besaba tal igual que él... ambos conscientes, como si el mundo se acabara después y fuera su última oportunidad.

Eso debía significar algo ¿Verdad?, no podía simplemente ser el furor del momento, ella le besaba con tal entrega que parecía irreal, _"Pero está sucediendo" _se dijo, en verdad tal caricia entre ellos se había vuelto realidad.

Al final una mano de ella descansó sobre su hombro, mientras la otra se sujetaba a su cuello, sus bocas apenas se separaron para inhalar el tan preciado aire que no se conformaba con solo ingresar por la nariz.

Por la cercanía, la respiración de cada uno olía al otro, sus alientos seguían entremezclándose agitados, ninguno quería abrir los ojos por temor a romper la burbuja en la que se habían sumido, se sentían temblar, cada quien en los brazos del otro, sus bocas, en total e inconsciente tanteo aún se buscaban mutuamente, rozándose apenas de vez en cuando.

.— _"¿Qué ha...?, ¿Qué ha sido eso?"_—. Se preguntó Tamao abriendo los ojos, esa sensación ya conocida para ella de pronto parecía más cercana de lo que creía, como flash lo ocurrido el día anterior regresó a su mente, en medio de su estupor.

Aquella sensación ya la había tenido… entonces recordó la playa, el vino… todo... incluido el beso, enrojeció brutalmente, ¡No lo soñé!, se reclamó...

Ren la miraba como si viera a una total extraña.

.— Yo... Tamao tú... —.Titubeó él, de pronto Tamao entró en pánico y se puso de pie de un salto, completamente roja de la cara—. Espera...

.— Y-Yo...— Titubeó ella retrocediendo cada vez más, buscando a tientas la puerta, Ren se puso de pie y la alcanzó.

.— No te asustes—. Dijo él al tomar su mano, ella dio un respingo y miró para atrás.

.— _"No debí... ¡Debí irme!, ¿Ahora qué se le está pasando por la cabeza?"_—. Pensó ella alarmada.

.— No te vayas...—. Dijo él y Tamao elevó la mirada—. Tamao…

.— R-Ren yo...—. Trató de decirle, pero él negó con la cabeza.

.— Solo no... no te vayas de mi lado—. Dijo él y deslizó su mano hasta su rostro logrando que ella diera un respingo.

.— Es que... no... no está... bien, no...—. Balbuceó ella bajando la mirada.

.— Tamao...—. La llamó él y tomó su mentón con delicadeza logrando que elevara la mirada, ella sin embargo la desvió

.— Por favor, no...—. Dijo ella sumamente avergonzada.

En ese momento no podía explicarle nada, ¿Qué iba a decirle si preguntaba por ese beso? ¿Que correspondió por ímpetu o por el calor del momento?, una de ellas debía ser la mentira escogida, y lo único que lograba hacer su poco valor, totalmente insuficiente para decir la verdad... para decir que lo amaba, que no le importaba que aquél beso hubiera sido la respuesta a algún ímpetu suyo, porque ella lo guardaría en lo más íntimo de sus recuerdos para siempre.

¿No?... ¿No qué?, se preguntaba Ren mientras tanto, Tamao estaba fuertemente sonrojada y con la mirada desviada, y aunque no había quitado su rostro de su alcance, podía sentirla tensa, ¿No qué? _"¿No me toques?" "¿No digas nada?" "¿No preguntes?..."_

Lo que fuera... no podía dejarlo suelto, no podía solo "Ignorar" la situación y esperar a que algo ocurriera por milagro, ya no...

.— Mírame un segundo...—. Le pidió él con suavidad y deslizó su mano hacia la mejilla de ella instándola delicadamente a regresar el rostro al frente, y si bien lo consiguió, la mirada de Tamao se mantuvo baja—. Por favor...

.— _"No, no debo hacerlo..., no puedo, Ren, esto no debió pasar"_—. Pensó ella y negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo muy triste al obligarse a renegar de algo que había solo soñado, a tener que hacerse a la idea de tener que bloquear el cúmulo de emociones que tenía en el pecho. Antes pensaba que sería difícil tratar de olvidar, pero que lo lograría puesto que su amor se basaba en una ilusión, a solo sueños e ideales que sólo existían en su mente... ahora, no tenía idea de cómo lograría tamaña misión con ese recuerdo calándole en la soledad que le esperaba.

.— ¿Estás molesta conmigo?—. Preguntó Ren—. ¿T-Te ha molestado lo que hice?

En ese momento, Tamao no pudo distinguir el dejo temeroso en la pregunta efectuada por Ren, abrió la boca para contestar, pero solo un hálito "intento de suspiro" salió de su garganta.

.— Tamao, ¿H-Ha sido un error? ¿Vol-Volví a equivocarme contigo?—. Preguntó Ren, ante la primera pregunta Tamao sintió ganas de llorar al entender la frase SIN el dejo a interrogante, más como una información... y al escuchar la segunda no pudo más con sus emociones, debía salir de allí a como diera lugar... sabía lo que tenía que hacer antes de dejarse indefensa ante Ren, decir _"SI, ¡Fue un error! ¡No debiste!"_.

Levantó por fin la mirada con la intención de decir lo que su lógica le ordenaba, y su ímpetu entonces... falleció al toparse con la intensa mirada de Ren.

.— Di algo, lo que sea... por favor—. Le dijo una vez que tuvo enfocados los ojos de ella en los suyos, ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué la veía como un pajarillo herido en esos momentos?, sus ojos brillaban amenazando con llorar, y de hecho unas lagrimillas se asomaban ya brillantes y tristes.

.— _"No puedo..."_—. Se dijo a sí misma Tamao al verse incapaz de mentir, así, solo le quedaba como opción… evadir la realidad.

De pronto el que bajó la mirada fue él.

.— Quizá...—. Titubeó Ren—. Discúlpame...

Tamao cerró los ojos, en parte aliviada, ahora lo que normalmente seguiría sería Ren disculpándose por un nuevo ímpetu, ella pasándolo a la broma y todo... volvería a caber en la poca normalidad entre ambos.

Lo sintió retroceder unos pasos y se obligó a limpiar los nacimientos de llanto de sus ojos, cuando escuchó un respirar ofuscado.

.— No, ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo... ¡No me disculpes!—. Dijo Ren airado—. ¡No lo siento en lo absoluto!

El turno de sorprenderse fue de ella, Ren le miraba ofuscado, pasaba la mano por su cabello una y otra vez y su característico pico crecía un poco, lo vio acercarse en dos zancadas nuevamente, ella retrocedió por inercia quedando otra vez entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Ren, quien la sujetó de los hombros.

.— Por fin vas a escucharme—. Dijo Ren obligándola a mirarle e impidiendo que huyera.

.— Ren... ¿Qué estás...?—. Logró decir ella, y contrario a lo que pensaba él pareció enojarse más.

.— Ah... ¡Te regresó el habla...!—. Se quejó él, Tamao frunció el ceño y trató de liberarse.

.— Esto... ¡Esto no es gracioso... suéltame!—. Dijo ella tratando de salir por un costado.

.— No esta vez—. Negó Ren.

— ¡¿No esta vez?!—. Reclamó Tamao indignada.

— Tú... ¡Pequeña tonta!

— ¡No me llames así!—. Refutó Tamao enfadada.

— ¡Lo eres!—. Afirmó Ren.

Ella luchó una vez más por liberarse, pero fue inútil, Ren abandonó sus hombros y esta vez cogió su rostro con las dos manos, a raya entre la firmeza y la brusquedad, en ese momento solo pensaba en no permitir que ella lo evadiera de nuevo.

.— ¿No lo notas acaso?...—. Dijo él intensificando su mirada, ella tembló incapacitada siquiera de poder desviar la mirada de la suya, Ren la sujetaba con fuerza y ella tan solo podía hacer vanos intentos de soltarse—. ¿Por qué las cosas han cambiado contigo y conmigo?, ¿Por qué piensas que me comporto de manera extraña? ¡¿Por qué no soporto la idea de que quieras pasar tiempo con Hao por voluntad y siento que conmigo lo haces por obligación?! ¡Por el estúpido contrato!... ¡¿No lo notas acaso?!

.— ¡B-Basta...!—. Dijo ella tensando su rostro y tratando una vez más que la soltara, Ren en respuesta sujetó con toda la extensión de sus manos la cabeza de ella por los costados y la acercó a su rostro, literalmente tuvo sus ojos a medio centímetro de los suyos—. ¿Qué tratas de hacer?... dije que es suficiente... ¡Ya!

.— ¿Tan empecinada estás en decidir por mí?, ¿Por qué todo lo que intento siempre termina siendo inútil?—. Dijo Ren—. ¡¿No notas que estoy en mis límites?!

.— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!... ¡N-No debí venir...!—. Logró decir ella, el ceño de Ren se frunció de tal forma que ella tuvo miedo por primera vez de su mirada.

.— Sí... no debiste—. Afirmó él—. Pero ya que cometiste ese "grave" error, escucharás hasta el final.

.— ¡¿Escuchar el qué?!—. Dijo ella por fin cobrando valor y casi retándole con la mirada.

Fue el detonante.

.— ¡Escuchar el "por qué" de todo lo que acabo de decir!—. Comenzó gritando Ren, luego respiró ofuscado en su pausa enfocando la mirada de ella con la suya—. Por qué últimamente he actuado fuera de mí, por qué de un tiempo a esta parte estoy más al pendiente de lo que sucede contigo que de mí mismo, por qué por primera vez en toda mi vida…

Pausó un poco, ella lo vio claudicar y agachar la cabeza solo unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla.

.—… solo mírame… estoy temblando…—. Musitó Ren casi burlándose de sí mismo.

Ella no se atrevió ni a pestañear.

.— Lo que trato de decir… lo que he tratado de decir todo este tiempo… el "por qué" de todo—. Retomó el actor procurando que ella no perdiera detalle de nada, definitivamente nada le iba a interrumpir esta vez—. Es... que _Te amo, Tamao._..—. Dijo al fin casi a media voz.

Tamao abrió los ojos aún más de lo que estaban ante la confesión, instantáneamente retrocedió y negó con la cabeza.

"_Te amo_"

"_Te amo_"

"_Te amo_"

Su cerebro trataba de procesar la información con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz tras superar el breve estadio de estupor y sorpresa; cuando lo hizo…por breves segundos sintió una emoción fulminante a punto de ebullición emergiendo desde lo más hondo de su ser; pero casi al instante la duda, la inseguridad y un creciente miedo, casi tan potente como aquella emoción primigenia la frenaron, haciéndola desconfiar.

.— ¿A… a qué…?—. Musitó ella descubriendo su garganta más que seca—, ¿A qué… estás jugando?

Ren no respondió inmediatamente y eso en la aturdida mente de Tamao significó la confirmación de una broma cruel… casi desesperada buscó la puerta para marcharse, sin poder notar la mirada dolida del actor.

Ella aparte de no creerle quería huir de él, Ren la escuchó balbucear por lo bajo cosas como:

"No es gracioso"

"Tiene que ser una broma"

y demás por el estilo mientras batallaba con la puerta para abrirla tirando de la perilla en lugar de girarla, Ren entonces vio a través de sus nervios, sus actos insensatos, sus balbuceos sin sentido... no podía solo dejar que se marchara pensando que todo era una broma.

.— No es un juego

Tamao siguió tirando de la puerta.

.— Tonta puerta ¡¿Cómo se abre esta cosa?!—. Exclamó a punto de pedir auxilio o que alguien llamara a los bomberos, por lógica su razón estaba totalmente anulada.

.— No jugaría contigo… no con algo así…

.— No tiene gracia... ¡¿Hay alguien que...?!—. Siguió Tamao dispuesta a golpear la puerta, cuando entonces Ren la obligó a voltear.

.— ¡Tamao basta!—. Exclamó Ren sujetándola de los hombros.— ¡BASTA!

Ella respiró rápido una y otra vez con la mirada fija en la ambarina de él.

.— Ren...—. Musitó como si acabara de reconocerlo.

.— No estoy jugando, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que bromearía con algo así?, por favor… créeme Tamao… me enamoré de ti ... no estoy mintiendo... ¡Te amo!

La cercanía, la euforia del momento, más los nervios confundiendo a ambos fueron detonantes para que Ren terminara con la distancia escasa entre ellos una vez más y robara un beso de ella.

Soltó sus brazos, dejándola libre de empujarlo, rechazarlo y posiblemente golpearlo por el atrevimiento; pero si bien encontró una boca casi inmóvil en cuanto la tomó, el empuje o cualquier señal de rechazo no llegó.

Tamao no lograba reaccionar tras el repentino beso, su cerebro, ya sin la presión ejercida anteriormente por Ren, reaccionó indicándole con mucha fuerza que lo empujara, _"Ahora es cuando"_ le susurró el subconsciente, los brazos de ella se retrajeron con toda la intención de tomar impulso y empujar con todo de sí; pero... bastó el choque de sus palmas con su cuerpo para que la fuerza implicada quedara en el olvido y fuera incapaz de conseguir el cometido comandado por su parte racional.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos cuando la besó nuevamente, los mantuvo así incluso en su intento de empujarlo, pero al fallar, de pronto él la envolvió con sus brazos ejerciendo caricia tras caricia sobre sus labios entre abiertos.

Al caer en la confusión de la inacción tras su tentativa de empuje, no supo qué hacer; pero su cuerpo sí sabía a la perfección lo que sentía y poco a poco, su lado racional fue adormeciéndose… las manos que frustradas habían terminado apoyadas en el pecho de Ren, se deslizaron por sus hombros y se sujetaron de su cuello a la par que rendía los ojos a su amor.

Al sentir la respuesta, Ren abrió un poco los ojos, el impulso de Tamao ayudaba a acercar aún más el contacto. ¡Ella estaba correspondiendo!, no obstante, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente pudo ver como pequeñas gotitas cristalinas se juntaban en las comisuras de los ojos de ella.

Iba a detenerse cuando entonces Tamao también comenzó a besarlo.

Abrían y cerraban los ojos, de vez en cuando, como queriendo cerciorarse de no estar alucinando, asegurándose de que el otro estuviera aún entre sus brazos, sus movimientos mientras tanto habían superado la etapa de la fuerza y se habían vuelto acompasados, suaves en medio de su urgencia, acariciantes y tentándolos a continuar.

Él había dicho "Te amo", asombrosamente le había dicho que la amaba y luego la besaba de aquella forma, si era sincera consigo misma no cabía en sí de una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría, y al mismo tiempo le embargaba un miedo atroz, muchas veces había rozado la felicidad y por experiencia sabía que en su caso, ésta era muy efímera, por eso cuando cesó el contacto de sus labios y ambos recuperaban el aliento, Tamao buscó refugio apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y sosteniéndose de él

Su inseguridad emergió a flor de piel en ese preciso momento y las lágrimas nacientes terminaron por salir y rodar por sus mejillas mientras que sentía las manos de él sujetándola de la espalda y la cabeza.

.— Tamao... ¿Tú...?

.— Si... si solo... es otro de tus ímpetus... dilo ahora...—. Susurró a media voz, sintiendo en el acto el cuerpo de Ren tensarse contra el suyo.

Sin embargo no la soltó.

.— No es...—. Quiso refutar él, pero ella presionó sus hombros a la par que lo silenciaba.

.— Ya una vez lo hiciste...

Aquella vez, ese "beso" dado frente a las cámaras a manera de revancha por un pleito con Jeanne Maiden… el "beso" que había iniciado todo.

.— Estaba perdido—. Dijo él—. En aquél entonces estaba tan equivocado que...

.— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo estás ahora?—. Dijo ella sin poder evitarlo, Ren se quedó en silencio unos segundos y ella pensó "Lo sabía", resignándose a la decepción y caminando dentro de la habitación, ya que era obvio que si intentaba salir de nuevo, él se lo impediría.

.— Yo sé... sé que hice las cosas mal—. Dijo Ren volteando hacia ella—. Todo desde un inicio estuvo mal, me creía el rey del mundo por haber conseguido lo que era importante para mí.

.— _"Sí... todo menos a Jeanne"_

.— Me encantaba el orden de mi vida, porque todo estaba planeado, todo estaba en su sitio y yo me sentía seguro—. Continuó Ren—. Pensaba que todo debía seguir así... pero tú...

.— Yo fui un accidente—. Dijo Tamao encarándolo—. El accidente que desencadenó todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar y...

.— No... no es cierto—. Dijo él—.

.— Cielos... ¡Ahora eres tú el que no se da cuenta!—. Dijo Tamao decayendo en su ánimo nuevamente—. Si yo no hubiera aparecido, si no hubiera tomado ese avión... ¡Todo fue coincidencia y de alguna forma terminamos así!...

.— No existen las coincidencias.—. Afirmó Ren, pero Tamao negó con la cabeza—. Tamao... ¿No me crees?

Ella detuvo su mirada en él unos segundos.

.— Lo que creo es que... todo esto es resultado de la costumbre, tú... tú te acostumbraste a mí de alguna forma… por la fuerza... jamás me hubieras aceptado en tu mundo de no ser porque tenías que hacerlo... —. Dijo Tamao, pero Ren ya sabía que iba a decir eso, de alguna forma, pero ya lo sabía.

.— Reformularé mi pregunta—. Dijo él—. Yo... sé que las circunstancias que nos envuelven son especiales... escucha lo que preguntaré, en realidad creo que es lo único que pudiera importarme ahora...

Tamao inconscientemente contuvo el aire.

.— Tamao, tú... ¿Sientes algo por mí?—. Logró preguntar y se esforzó por no desviar la mirada, notando con cierta precaución que Tamao se sonrojaba violentamente y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar.

.— Ah...y-yo...—. Murmuró ella apenas.

Su corazón iba a galope de 100 caballos juntos, Ren le había dicho que la amaba, obviamente ella no se lo esperaba; pero había correspondido a sus besos, a cada uno...la respuesta estaba implícita en esa forma de responder, lo difícil era decirlo con palabras, aun cuando lo sentía con todo su corazón... pero, necesitaba ser valiente.

El verla nerviosa era buena señal, Ren avanzó hasta ella nuevamente.

.— ¿Me quieres…incluso un poco?—. Preguntó Ren y cogió sus hombros, provocándole otro respingo.

.— Ren yo... yo...—. Titubeó ella y volvió en puños sus manos tratando de darse valor, volteó y miró a sus ojos… respiró profundo, solo necesitaba un solo momento de valentía—. Ren, hace mucho tiempo que yo estoy en…

Pero de pronto un golpeteo en la puerta los distrajo

.— ¿Ren?

Ambos miraron para atrás reconociendo la voz de Jun, Tamao arregló nerviosa su cabello e hizo amago de abrir, pero entonces Ren la detuvo _"Bonito momento para aparecerte HERMANA"_.

.— Estoy aquí Jun—. Respondió de mal talante.

.— Ah... hermano, sé que me vas a decir que no, pero tengo que intentarlo... Ren por favor, nuestro padre ha llamado al hotel, vendrán por ellos—. Dijo Jun—. Por favor, no dejes que se vayan sin hablar contigo.

.— Yo no...

.— Por favor hermano, por favor—. Pidió Jun.

.— Es inútil Jun, no hay nada qué hablar—. Dijo Ren reacio a dar su brazo a torcer.

Fue entonces que sintió a Tamao sujetar su brazo levemente, la intromisión de Jun fue suficiente para que recordara por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

.— Tú ahora no insistas—. Dijo Ren adivinando la intención de Tamao y ese brillo de _"Te voy a pedir un favor_" en su mirada...

.— P-Por favor…—. Dijo ella.

.— No tienes nada que perder—. Dijo Jun creyendo que le hablaba a ella.

.— No lo haré—. Dijo Ren dirigiéndose a Tamao—. No queda nada qué decir entre nosotros.

.— Sí que hay—. Dijo Tamao—. Por favor Ren...

.— ¿Tamao estás ahí?—. Preguntó Jun al escuchar la voz de su cuñada.

.— Sí... sí Jun... nos... ¿Nos permites un segundo?

Ren se alejó, ya estaba fastidiado del tema, encima Jun había interrumpido aquella situación en la que casi Tamao le decía algo importante. Ella en cambio parecía hacer caso omiso de ello.

.— Son tus padres, Ren—. Le insistió.

.— No retomes el tema, por favor—. Dijo él al pie de la cama, Tamao se acercó con cautela y se detuvo cuando él volteó—. Ellos no son quienes me interesan ahora, no ellos…

.— No pueden dejar las cosas así… tienen que hablar, tú necesitas…—. Trató de decir ella.

.— Si voy ahora lo único que conseguiré es discutir con mi padre y ¿Quién sabe? quizá esta vez sí pueda llegar a desquitarme del todo—. Dijo Ren pasando por su lado, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que mirarle de esa forma?

.— No lo harías—. Afirmó Tamao.

.— Sí, sí lo haría, ¡Vengo años queriendo hacerlo!—. Dijo Ren dándole la cara—. Fue por ti que no lo hice allá.

.— Por favor...—. Dijo Tamao—. Dales una oportunidad, solo una...

.— ¡No puedo hacerlo!—. Refutó él agitando el brazo...—. No

.— ¡Sí! ¡Si puedes!—. Dijo Tamao segura de sí misma.

.— No tengo nada que decir—. Dijo Ren—. ¡No tengo nada más que decirles, ya lo he dicho todo...!

.— ¡Pues en ese caso quizá sea tiempo de que ESCUCHES!—. Dijo ella logrando formar un breve silencio entre ambos—. Ellos también tendrán algo que decir, incluso tu padre... es algo que tienes que hacer.

.— ¿Por qué?, ¿Crees que ellos lo valen? ¡No serviría de nada!

.— Servirá... ¡Servirá!—. Dijo ella—. Por favor... s-si... si quieres yo... yo voy contigo, pero por favor no dejes que salgan de tu vida así, no los eches de tu vida de esta forma... no así...

Jun afuera poco más y comenzaba a comerse las uñas de los puros nervios, por respeto no se había puesto a escuchar tras la puerta, pero el tiempo corría y temía que la decisión de Ren no llegara a tiempo, pasados cerca de 5 minutos al fin la puerta se abrió y por ella salió su hermano.

Éste apenas y le dirigió una mirada entre preocupada e irritada, detrás de él salió Tamao, quien ante la mirada ansiosa de Jun le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente, el corazón de Jun sintió algo de calma.

.— Hermano...—. Dijo ella—. E-Ellos están en el despacho de nuevo.

.— Y asumo que no tienen la menor idea de lo que pienso hacer—. Dijo Ren mirándola de reojo para luego avanzar un poco.

A Jun no le agradó cómo sonó eso, buscó respuesta en Tamao y ella negó con la cabeza tratando de calmarla, Ren entonces resopló cansado.

.— Debemos ir antes que llegue el chofer—. Dijo Tamao a Jun—. No sería justo que esperara más de lo necesario.

Entonces caminó hasta dar alcance a Ren y seguir a su lado, Jun se quedó dónde estaba, viendo desde su sitio que ellos avanzaban no muy apurados por el pasillo, y que momentos después decididamente su hermano cogía la mano de Tamao y la afianzaba en la suya.

.— Oh Mei... —. Dijo Jun elevando la mirada al cielo—. Ella está logrando lo que nadie ha podido con Ren...si... si quizá fuera suficiente para... que volvamos a ser una familia.

Ren y Tamao caminaron hasta la estancia que servía como estudio en aquél lugar, se detuvieron en la puerta y ahí se quedaron algunos segundos, Tamao sentía que Ren apretaba con fuerza su mano y que miraba sin parpadear la puerta blanca.

.— Mejor tocamos...—. Sugirió con cautela, él parpadeó.

.— Sí...—. Respondió pero no hizo el menor intento para llamar a la puerta, Tamao entonces respiró profundo antes de hacerlo ella misma, ante la sorpresa de Ren.

_"¿Quién es?"_, escucharon la voz de En Tao, Tamao miró a Ren en espera de que respondiera, pero él lucía petrificado.

.— Soy... Tamao—. Dijo ella.

Segundos de silencio se presentaron antes de que fuera la voz de Ran Tao la que se oyera.

_"Adelante, querida"_

.— Es hora Ren—. Dijo Tamao y acarició la mano de Ren alentándolo—. Vamos...

Entonces colocó la mano en la perilla y la giró, fue entonces que Ren colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

.— Ren...—. Dijo Tamao temerosa de que él se hubiera arrepentido, él entonces negó con la cabeza.

.— Ve con Jun—. Dijo Ren.

.— P-Pero...

.— Es algo que tengo que hacer solo...—. Dijo Ren, ella le miró unos segundos fijamente, antes de asentir y hacer ademán de marcharse, pero entonces Ren no soltó su mano y al contrario usó la que tenía en la perilla para sujetarla de la cintura.

Ella no pudo evitar contener el aliento.

.— Después... solo quiero ir a casa contigo—. Dijo Ren, adoró el sonrojo de Tamao—. Y quiero... una respuesta—. Agregó antes de soltarla y terminar por girar la perilla.

Tamao se quedó a unos pasos, como cerciorándose de que no fuera a dar marcha para atrás, luego solo pudo escuchar un suspiro ahogado, el sonido de madera siendo apartada posiblemente y luego la puerta cerrándose.

Respiró algo más tranquila y tras unos segundos de no escuchar signos de pelea o gritos fue a buscar a Jun.

"Respuesta...", pensó algo agobiada, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho Ren.

_"Solo quiero ir a casa contigo"._

Necesitaría valor, mucho valor para darle esa respuesta; pero… confiaba en que como Ren había dicho hacía algunos días, en casa… los temores podrían llevarse mejor… en equipo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

En Tao, cuando fue Tamao la que se anunció estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera; él mismo se encontraba muy enfadado y no quería hacer blanco a su nuera de su enojo, sin embargo Ran insistió en que Tamao no tenía la culpa de nada y argumentó que quizá lo único que querría sería despedirse.

Solo entonces accedió a que entrara y Ran Tao le dio luz verde, extrañándose un poco de que demorara tanto en entrar y quedándose literalmente sin reacción cuando no fue Tamao la que entró por aquella puerta, sino el propio Ren.

Un mundo completamente desconocido se formó dentro del estudio cuando Ren cerró la puerta tras sí, inmediatamente sintió toda la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo tan solo con mirar a su padre, En Tao se había puesto de pie inmediatamente tras un gran gesto de asombro al ver a su hijo entrar mientras que su esposa se ponía lista a interferir entre ambos, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

_"No tengo nada que decirles"_—. Pensaba Ren mirando alternativamente a su padre y luego a su madre.

_"Ancestros... por favor que no discutan, por favor"_—. Pedía Ran interiormente.

En Tao lució altivo y soberbio, aún no olvidaba que Ren había intentado golpearlo, el primero en romper el mutismo fue Ren, emitiendo un bufido entre cansado y fastidiado, adquiriendo una pose indiferente; _"Concentración, concentración... debo controlar mi enojo"_, se decía y luego esperaba a que fuera alguno de sus padres el que hablara.

.— ¿A qué has venido?—. Cortó En Tao, su esposa prácticamente le miró suplicante.

.— Créeme que también me lo estoy preguntando—. Dijo Ren en igual tono altivo que su padre.

.— Sería demasiado pedir que hayas decidido disculparte—. Comentó En Tao y dirigió su vista al frente directo a la pared, Ren emitió un sonidito irónico y se cruzó de brazos.

.— La idea fue de Jun para variar—. Respondió Ren.

.— Ya veo, nunca le has negado nada a tu hermana—. Dijo En Tao.

.— En este caso sí...—. Dijo Ren—. No es por ella que estoy aquí... alguien dijo que debía hablar con ustedes...

.— Hijo...—. Susurró Ran Tao.

.— Pero... yo no tengo nada que decirles... ya lo he dicho todo—. Dijo Ren, En Tao estuvo a punto de explotar cuando Ren continuó—. Esa persona... dijo que si no tenía nada que decir... tal vez... _**solo tal vez**_ era tiempo de escuchar.

.— ¿Estás seguro?—. Dijo su padre al rato.

.— Es mi último intento antes de cerrar este capítulo, con o sin ustedes lo voy a hacer... así que... la pregunta deberías hacértela a ti mismo... ¿Estás seguro de poder "humanamente" explicar algo de lo que ya sé todo?

Elevó entonces la mirada hacia su padre, En Tao lucía sinceramente sorprendido, era la primera vez que Ren no podía distinguir qué sentimiento motivaba los gestos de su padre, de modo que se limitó a esperar, observando cómo salía de detrás del escritorio y se colocaba junto a su madre, el silencio era desesperante, absoluto salvo las respiraciones de los tres.

En Tao dio una significativa mirada a su esposa, quien luego de un corto suspiro asintió levemente con la cabeza, Ren no entendía ese mudo lenguaje entre ellos, en otra ocasión había asegurado que se "estaban poniendo de acuerdo" y posiblemente habría asegurado también que esa puesta de acuerdo, era para concordar en una nueva forma de mentirle, pero el semblante triste de su madre le obligó a desechar ese pensamiento, dejándolo de nuevo en el punto de inicio, en la _nada._

.— No lo pregunté pidiendo una confirmación...—. Dijo En Tao—. Quizá deba replantear, estás seguro de que vas a escucharnos, porque te lo haya pedido tu hermana o quien sea... la pregunta es, ¿Estás listo para escuchar hasta el final?

_"ya qué..."_—. Dijo el lado rebelde de Ren, pero entonces en su mente apareció la cara de Tamao regañándole por su mal talante, por lo que buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una silla que más que mueble era un adorno, con parsimonia y listo a morderse la lengua en caso de querer reclamar algo antes que ellos terminaran de hablar, se sentó frente a los Tao.

.— ¿Y tú aceptas que puede que lo que digas caiga en saco roto?—. Dijo desde su asiento.

.— Veremos Ren...—. Dijo En Tao.

.— Querido... quizá sea yo la que...—. Intentó intervenir Ran Tao, pero En tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

.— Siéntate por favor, yo me encargo.

.— Pero...

.— Ran... —. Dijo En Tao severo, Ren ladeó la mirada molesto, hacía mucho tiempo bastaba que su padre engrosara la voz para que su madre se quedara completamente muda.

.— No esta vez, querido—. Respondió Ran a media voz, sorprendiendo tanto al padre como al hijo.

.— Ran— Dijo En Tao, pero ella negó, para sorpresa de Ren, su madre no lucía dura, sino triste, y en medio de ello, captó un leve asentimiento por parte de ella hacia su padre.

.— Me corresponde a mí... me correspondía hace años, estaré bien querido... ya estoy bien—. Dijo Ran, En le mantuvo la mirada un poco más, antes de aceptar y sentarse.

Entonces la mujer se dirigió a Ren.

.— Es... duro para mí decir esto después de tantos años hijo—. Comenzó Ran—. Por eso te pido que oigas lo que oigas... me permitas llegar hasta el final, no... no me interrumpas por favor.

.— Dije que no tengo pensado hablar en esta... reunión, así que...

.— Bien... —. Dijo Ran y respiró profundo—. Tú... seguramente recuerdas la última visita que realizaron Jun y tú a... a Mei, luego tuvieron que regresar a casa y después... conoces el resto de la historia, pero no lo que sucedió antes.

Ren se mantuvo impasible, su madre volvió a respirar profundo.

.— Luego que Jun y tú se marcharan, nosotros nos quedamos para conocer el resultado del último tratamiento al que sometimos a Mei, tu padre y yo recibimos la noticia...el organismo de Mei no congenió con el tratamiento, nuestra pequeña... MI pequeña, estaba muriendo ante nuestros ojos y ya nada quedaba por hacer, las máquinas a las que estaba conectada la ayudaban a mantenerse estable aunque los dolores fueran tan comunes como respirar—. Dijo Ran viendo cómo Ren de pronto perdía color en el rostro.

.— Preguntamos... debía haber algún tratamiento, aunque sea experimental, algo... algo que pudiera darnos una esperanza, el dinero no era problema, no queríamos resignarnos a perder a Mei—. Continuó su madre—. Y los había... los había...

.— …pero la dejaron morir...—. Se le escapó a Ren y su madre abandonó cualquier atisbo de tristeza.

.— ¡No había nada que no hubiera sido capaz de dar, pagar u ofrecer por la vida de mi hija!—. Reclamó Ran—. ¡Hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella!

.— ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡No lo hicieron!—. Dijo Ren— En lugar de ello la olvidaron... ¡No...!

.— ¡MEI DECIDIÓ MORIR!—. Intervino En Tao al ver a su esposa presa del llanto, Ren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

De pronto todos guardaron silencio, Ren solo era capaz de escuchar su propia respiración agitada, lo mismo que su padre, Ran se había llevado una mano a la boca y miraba alternadamente a su marido y luego a su hijo.

En Tao había desatado otra tormenta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

¡Wow!

Si no me equivoco, este capítulo es el más largo en toda la historia del fic, creo que cuando termine de escribirla la reestructuraré XD!, juntaré los capítulos iniciales a ver qué sale, así no se asustan nuevas lectoras cuando vean la cantidad de capítulos, jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, su cariño y por haberse unido al grupo en FB :3!, es demasiado genial para mi conocerlas y compartir pequeños datillos :D, se ha creado algo muy lindo con todo esto, impensable para mí cuando comencé a escribir "Casi en el Paraíso", ¡Muchas- muchas gracias :D!

* * *

********PD GENERAL********

Si aún hay quienes quieran sumarse al grupo que hemos creado en Facebook, envíenme un PM para ponernos en contacto ;), graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias otra vez y siempre, ¡Un beso enorme!

Todo mi cariño

**Pao-Hale20**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Helen.—** :D Muchas gracias, espero que tengas la misma sensación de gusto cuando veas el Chapter Alert en tu bandeja, y que por supuesto pases un buen rato leyendo mis ocurrencias :D, por aquí todo bien gracias a Dios, de corazón espero que te esté yendo todo genial por allá, hecho a pedido Helen :D, la declaración concreta se dio como pediste XD aunque… solo haya sido por parte de Ren. Un abrazo, que todo te vaya bello en la vida, ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao.—** ¡Fer! Es genial contestar aquí y conocerte por face también :D, gracias por aceptar, me demoré un tantito (ok, mucho) en la actualización, pero creo que has tenido para leer un muy buen rato :3… ¡Al fin resolví la cuestión gemelar :D! (me saqué un peso de encima con ello, en serio)… y más romance en este capítulo.

¡Que genial que quieras aprender idiomas!, a mi particularmente me encanta cómo suena el italiano :3, el alemán es algo confuso, lo digo porque recibí algunas lecciones, pero bien hablado también suena bonito, tenía unos padrinos alemanes de pura cepa; nunca consiguieron hablar español y yo nunca pude aprender por completo alemán (apenas lo básico, y con el desuso… bueno ya imaginarás) afortunadamente el tiempo que pasamos juntos contamos con un intérprete, él fue nuestra salvación en la barrera de comunicación, lo que no me impidió apreciar el alemán como idioma, al menos auditivamente… así que… nada, dale rienda suelta a tus ganas y ve para adelante :D (Me enseñas cuando aprendas n.n).

Uh sí, de lo del concierto en japonés, hasta me preguntaron si sabía hablar japonés … y yo "Nah, solo sé memorizar bien", creyeron que sí sabía porque según ellos, pronunciaba bien, (Qué más quisiera), hey, no creas eh… que cantar frente a extraños al menos a mí se me hace mucho más fácil que hacerlo frente a mi familia, vaya Dios a saber por qué xD…

Afortunadamente con mamá todo está yendo bien; algo lento, pero vamos por buen camino, con muuuucha paciencia, pero siempre juntas; todos los comentarios que recibí gracias a este fic me dieron el empujón que necesité en su momento para afrontar las cosas con mente positiva; aunque confieso que a veces decaigo, pero no es nada duradero. Sobre la película que me sugeriste, de hecho sí lo vi hace mucho, pero mucho antes leímos el libro con mamá :P, a ella le encantan ese tipo de lecturas y también leer sobre metafísica, la ayuda a estar en equilibrio y calmar temores, y a mí también.

Yo la verdad apoyo completamente lo de tu elección universitaria, yo estudié leyes, y solo cuando acabé y vi las oportunidades laborales locales me desanimé -.- y mucho; pero ahora estoy a full estudiando administración, asistencia empresarial y pretendo seguir un postgrado de derecho empresarial (para justificar la carrera), ahora creo que equivoqué mi carrera por mucho xD!, pero bueno, de algo servirá, el conocimiento, siempre será útil… te diré lo mismo que tú te repites… "Hernández, vas por buen camino" ;) (Eso e Idiomas y la haces linda!)

Jaja volviendo a fic, ahora sí hubo una declaración total por parte de Ren, sin alcohol que justifique amnesias temporales n.n!, muchas gracias por tu review, que todo te siga yendo lindo :D, un abrazo! Nos leemos y/o comentamos en Face XD!... ¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**.**

**Yami chan.— ** ¡Hola Yami!, je, ¡De nada!, espero que te haya dado el mismo gusto por esta actualización y que te haya gustado mis ocurrencias, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encanta que ames el fic, bueno, creo que para que Jeanne aparezca no falta nada, y vaya que planeo que haga de las suyas, por eso quise darles mucho romance para que no les duela tanto la intromisión de Jeanne :P, je, espero de nuevo que te haya gustado, un gran beso para ti y todo el cariño :D…. je, por cierto, no tenía como contactarme contigo por PM, para darte las indicaciones para el grupo de FB, cuando leas el mensaje envíame un e-mail a pao _ pao 15 (arroba) Hotmail . com (acomódalo sin espacios XD todo en minúsculas, por cierto es guión bajo entre el pao y el pao (¿?) xD!) o puedes enviarme un PM si tienes cuenta en FFNET, o… darme tu nombre en tu review para buscarte en face (Que linda yo me acomodo y me anticipo al review ¿No? …n.n)

¡Un abrazo!... nos leemos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Liz Asakura.—** ¡Hola Liz! Jeje, los pedidos cumplidos en un solo capítulo :D, más romance y por fin resolví la cuestión familiar de los gemelos, creo que ya se podía uno hacer a la idea con el título del capítulo… "Verdad", Qué pequeña palabrita y todo lo que encierra y provoca ¿No?, jeje, espero no te hayas desilusionado con la reacción de Yoh :P juro que tengo planes todavía para ellos, así que a no desesperar, pero era lógico, ya era mucho pedir que lo tomara con buen humor… Decidí que en este capítulo les daría romance y por fin la confesión de Ren, en realidad las estoy preparando para lo que toca con Jeanne (Risa maligna)… lo sé, lo sé… no debería, pero es parte del drama :/!... aunque reitero que auguro para Ren y Tamao una unión más especial.

Je, las opiniones van divididas respecto a Horo y Jeanne, pero creo que ya voy resolviendo la cuestión, :3!... es difícil complacer a todos, pero espero dar mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Creo que respecto al tema de "Besos", no habrá queja alguna. Un beso enorme ¡Liz!, por cierto, muchas gracias por aceptar ser parte del grupo en Facebook :D siéntete en libertad completa de compartir lo que gustes en el muro o decirme lo que gustes por inbox :D, hace poco vi una imagen de Ren cuando le hinca la frente a Yoh con el pico de su cabello, la que está en tu muro XD morí de risa, amaba esa escena, un abrazo enorme, nos leemos y/o comentamos ;)!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yeii-chan1997529.—** ¡Hola Yei!, je, muchas gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ha sido mucho por leer, y en verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado, la verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió que se disfrazaran de médicos para poder escabullirse, je, es que la fama los persigue adónde quiera que vayan, y cuando no es la fama, como en este caso XD son los celos y el mal genio. Yeii, no me enviaste PM con tu face verdad? (disculpa mi mala memoria si lo hiciste), de lo contrario, porfa, envíame el PM con tu nombre de Facebook por PM o si gustas por el mismo review :D. Un abrazo!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Stellar BS.—** es algo raro contestar review, y luego dirigirme al inbox xD! (encima me dormí toda la tarde, según yo "tomaría una siestecita", cuando me desperté eran las 8! Y yo no había contestado ni un review T.T)… encima casi me olvido la contraseña de ffnet XD en serio casi me dio un paro cardiaco. Como dije… por mí seguía durmiendo hasta mañana, (Bueno técnicamente es "mañana").

Creo que el clima ayudó, me eché, me relajé, el sol entraba por la ventana cálido… estaba clarito, acogedora mi camita… ¡Me sedujo y fui débil xD!

:P no sé por qué imagino que deseaste darme de cachetadas cuando hice que Hao le robara ese beso a Tamao XD!... y adivino que me amaste cuando armé la escena de Ren y los nuevos besos, (Con la confesión me gané el perdón por el beso de Hao y por hacer sufrir tu corazoncito de pollo, ¿A que sí?) (jaja vuelvo a leer el review y me acuerdo del pijama)

jo, sobre Pilika creo que ya no debo agregar más, creo que pensamos lo mismo :P. PREGUNTA ¿Fue lo mismo con los gemelos, esperabas algo así?

Aquí entre nos, no sé por qué siento como que Yoh y Anna les están quitando protagonismo a Ren y Tamao xD… parece que manejara dos historias distintas, ambas igual de intensas je… y eso que soy la autora XD, me costó mucho hace la escena de los cuatro esta vez; por Yoh y Anna porque luché conmigo misma para terminar de escribir la reacción de Yoh, y por Tamao y Ren porque en serio luché conmigo (de nuevo) para no escribir una nueva interrupción para Ren… (aunque en esto medio perdí XD al final si los interrumpieron, pero al menos si hubo confesión xD).

Sigo opinando lo mismo con lo del amo y sumisa… ¿Látigo?... PASO xD.

…o°w°o…. gracias por lo de autora alerta :P jejeje sí que habrán más historias :3, tengo un poco de todo :P, Jejeje… a pedido de algunas en este capítulo obvié a Jeanne, pero… como dije por ahí, las "estoy preparando", les di romance, porque se viene el drama (sí, no quisiera, pero es necesario… XD Jeanne volverá…)

Horo y Ayumi… la verdad no lo había pensado, por ahí me han dicho que la junte con Kotaro, la respuesta a ello es…. ¡Quién sabe lo que se me ocurrirá!; menos teniendo la idea de epílogo en transcurso de ser escrita.

Si reitero, de hecho estoy escribiendo la respuesta a tu review y a la vez estoy hablando contigo por inbox xD!, mejor sigamos haciéndonos bolita y rodemos las dos XD!... (En mi caso literal, como voy comiendo dentro de poco comenzaré a rodar xD)

**PS!**

**PS1.—** Sigo preguntándome en donde está lo bonito en que la latigueen a una. Igual que tú, NEXT.

**PS2.—** jajaja, sí, hay algunas dueñas que se toman muy en serio eso de la virginidad de las perritas, (demasiado o.O), una se queda turulaca cuando le salen con esas ideas y dan ganas de preguntar, muy respetuosamente, si de bebitos no se cayeron de la cuna :P

**PS3.—** Sí, corearon… hasta me preguntaron si sabía japonés, porque según ellos pronuncié muy bien xD!... de fondo unos fanvids de los animes, me emocioné cuando se vio el de shaman King XD, fue genial.

**PS4.—** uffff…. Lora… Nathan o Noah… XD ¿Algo que añadir XD?, (Hablando de cuidar mi sanidad mental ¿No? xD, si es así, que se dañe más seguido :P…. jajaja ok,no XD)

**PS5.—** el grupo ha sido lo más genial e impensado que ha podido pasar gracias a este fic y por lo que estaré siempre muy, muy agradecida. Supongo que ahora las dos estamos con pijamas XD

Y mejor sigo con los reviews para actualizar a la de ya XD

¡Un besotee!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Aki Kyoyama.— ** ¡Aki!, antes que nada, envié una solicitud a tu correo, pero… o me equivoqué al enviarlo o no sé :/… aún no te encuentro en face…probemos de otra forma, te envío por PM mi nombre completo para que me agregues :/!... siento mucho no haber podido hacerlo hasta ahora, en verdad, ojalá mi descuido no te haya desanimado de unirte al grupo, claro que me encantaría poder conocerte vía Face :D

Ahora sobre el review, muchas gracias, en verdad espero que te haya gustado esta actualización :D, sí… también me da penita que venga el final, pero al menos hay un par de capítulos más antes de eso y el epílogo, así que está cerca, pero no de inmediato XD

Qué tal el pobre Ren :P eso le pasa por ser malo al inicio de la historia; ja, pero ya creo que también le di sus recompensas, en realidad sobre Anna y Horo pensaba alargar más la situación sobre los gemelos, pero… después consideré que sería innecesario y que si lo hacía, luego la situación podría escaparse de mi control xD. Ahora, sobre la reacción de Yoh, no desesperes :P solo fui lógica y lo hice reaccionar acorde a eso, pobre, también tiene derecho a enojarse y confundirse, pobre Manta XD… primero Ayumi y luego los guardias de Hao lo encierran xD, no pude evitarlo. Jeje, sobre lo que sucedería con Miyajima y los verdaderos papás de Yoh si se encontraran, creo que ya está la respuesta XD

Jeanne se acerca, es inevitable XD

Bueno Aki, espero te llegue mi PM :P un besotee!, gracias por tu review y disculpa de nuevo la tardanza, por favor, un beso!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Konan Roya2—.** ¡Hola Konan!, Que lindo que hayas vuelto, bienvenida de nuevo :D, descuida todo tranquilo, me da gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D. un beso enorme, ¡Ah y por cierto, quedas cordialmente invitada a unirte al grupo en Facebook que hemos armado con las lectoras del fic :D!, envíame un PM con tus datos y te encuentro en Face, un abrazo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yareaj Bulsara.—** ¡Ya tenías un Spoiler antes, pero en verdad espero que te haya gustado el capítulo Mezz :D!, jeje, se que las tuve el ascuas con mi aviso en face XD la verdad no esperé que contestar los reviews me tomara más tiempo XD, (A que es algo raro comunicarnos también vía Facebook, ¿No?) Jejeje, que bueno que cae domingo, porque con el largo del capítulo va a tomar su tiempito leerlo.

Los Tao siguen en el capítulo que se viene, más drama, eso seguro… En Tao, uhm, de hecho ni en el ánime me terminó de convencer como malo eh, bastante estricto sí XD, y en los fics, he visto más que toman a Ran Tao como la suegra malévola XD.

Hoy abundaron los besos, creo que no habrá queja, jajjaa, siento haberte tenido en suspenso con lo que Tamao pensó al inicio que era un sueño xD, pero lo arreglé muy bien al final ¿No crees?, ¡Por fin no interrumpieron a Ren!, ¡Esta vez interrumpieron a Tamao xD!, Hao se pasó de lanzado; pero era lo mínimo en mi plan de reivindicar al personaje a comparación del dorama, al menos en el fic no se quedó con las ganas. Pero ya el tenor final de la pareja de Tamao, creo que se ve claro XD.

Horo es un personaje que no pensé que sería tan querido en el fic XD ni que lo querría tanto yo xD es un amor, (Hasta me ha costado en otra historia ponerlo como antagonista XD pero eso será en otro fic), aquí es simplemente un encanto.

Me costó escribir lo de Anna e Yoh, en serio MUCHO, pero ya era hora; Manta y su participación fueron cruciales, a que nadie se esperaba que sucediera todo eso a base de una curiosidad mal ejecutada. Je… sobre Pilika, bueno, mejor no adelanto nada de ella :P a veces me da pena Chocolove XD, pero también le llegará el karma a él.

Gracias Mezz, por el review, por tus palabras y por ser parte del grupo en FB, conmigo todo camina bien por el momento y gracias a Dios, un gran abrazo para ti! Todo cariño siempre, nos leemos , gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa.—** ¡Hola Taijiya!, bienvenida al fic, y no te asustes por la cantidad de capítulos :P, los del inicio de hecho no son tan extensos XD, muchas gracias por tu review, ojalá sigas por aquí. ¡Saludos!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tinavb.— ** ¡Qué hay Tina!... las vueltas que da la vida, primero Ren y luego a Tamao se le suben las copas, XD… ahora sí que no hubo interrupciones al menos para él xD, la verdad el único ingenuo en la presentación de Manta y Anna fue Yoh, pobre XD, pero bueno… al fin la verdad fue dicha y hubo reacciones inesperadas, ¿O tal vez no tanto?

Ja, a mí siempre me gusta leer la relación de Ren y el abuelo en los fics XD por lo usual, al menos en los fics que me topé, es bastante graciosa, el abuelo por lo general es el único que logra sacar de sus casillas al infranqueable nieto, y cuando él le llama "Viejo" o "anciano", aunque lo haga solo por fastidiarlo, crea un ligero airecillo gracioso XD

Sobre Anna y Horo, uhmm XD… tengo planes para ellos, pero creí que una conversación de "Oye, yo te vi con el pretendiente de mi amiga", quizá estaría de más, decidí abordar la verdad de frente :P. Y Ren, wow… sí, tiene sus detallazos cuando quiere, y consigue que una (y Tamao) lo ame. (Y sí… fue también un golpe indirecto para Hao)

Toda la razón sobre Chocolove, si tanto hice para que el karma no dejara en paz a Ren XD ¿Por qué Chocolove quedaría bien librado?, ni que se hubiera bañado en ruda XD, no señor, también va a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, eso seguro.

Muchas gracias Tina por darte tu tiempito para comentar el fic :D lo valoro mucho, y gracias también por aceptar ser parte del grupo, siéntete en libertad de comentar, publicar lo que gustes o mandarme un inbox siempre que quieras; un besote :D, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ¡hasta la próxima!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Third son of Sparda.—** ¡Hola, Bienvenido! :D, que gusto que te hayas animado a dejar tu review, por cierto, tu Nick de ffnet es muy interesante :D, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que el fic haya sido de tu agrado y que haya merecido el review, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho y que hayas disfrutado en esta actualización :D, un abrazo :D!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hayari.—** ¡Hola Hayari!, siento la demora, pero espero que el capítulo lo compense :D… sigue en pie el inbox para cuando quieras charlar, igualmente espero que todo esté mejorando contigo, todo siempre en positivo y con mucha paciencia; sobre todo la paciencia, no desesperes y no tengas miedo. (Suena fácil decirlo que hacerlo; pero sí se puede)

¿Qué tal el cap?, je… apuesto a que no se lo esperaban XD… ahora sí que me vine con todo :D, ¡Y tenía que ser!, no por nada iba a ser el capítulo más extenso del fic XD!, je. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, Ren es un ejemplo de haber madurado ¿No?, pobrecito, le costó, pero ha dejado buenos resultados. Escena de amor pediste XD escena de amor obtuviste, para Hao tengo un plan en mente; en sí el pobre creo que lo pondré de títere del destino :P no lo decido de hecho XD…. y de nuevo… beso robado pediste, beso robado obtuviste :P espero te haya gustado. ¡Vaya!, va una lectora más fan de Jeanne con Horo, Uhmmm veré como soluciono esa división de gustos *.* algo se me ocurrirá XD.

Lo dije y lo sigo pensando XD a veces creo que Yoh y Anna le roban protagonismo a Ren y Tamao XD pero no puedo evitarlo :P, no desesperes por ellos, es normal que Yoh haya reaccionado como lo hizo, y Anna, aunque no se note en qué parte, por primera vez fue cobarde y prefirió huir.

Un gran abrazo y un beso para ti :D, que todo te esté yendo bien :D

**PD1.—** ¡Caso cerrado! (Al estilo de la doctora Polo XD)

**PD2.— ** Sí, de hecho cuando me saturo con Casi en el Paraíso, paso a avanzar mis otras historias XD!, de shaman King al menos tengo otras 3 :P más o menos, ya las publicaré cuando termine con este fic XD.

**PD3.—** ¡No te preocupes :D!, ya sabes, cuando quieras me envías un inbox al face y charlamos a gusto ;)!

Gracias de nuevo por el review

¡Un beso!

**.**

**.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	77. Verdad II

**Capítulo LXXVII.****- Verdad II**

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Ren en el despacho, Tamao caminó de regreso a su propia cabaña; aunque se tomó su tiempo, en espera de escuchar algún grito por parte de alguno. Cuando no escuchó ninguno, se sintió más confiada y dirigió sus pasos al exterior; allí se encontró con Jun, que se debatía entre entrar o no.

. — ¿Dónde está Ren?—. Preguntó ella nerviosa, Tamao solo cerró la puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila—. ¿Está con ellos verdad?

Tamao asintió.

. — Nunca pensé que pudieran discutir precisamente ahora—. Comentó Jun suspirando cortamente.

. — Quizá era el tiempo…—. Contestó Tamao…

. — Pero se dijeron cosas tan… y luego Ren que casi…—. Titubeó Jun recordando la escena en el despacho, Tamao la comprendió perfectamente.

. — Pero lo importante es que no lo hizo, él… ha prometido escuchar, solo escuchar—. Interrumpió Tamao—. Me quedé un rato cerca; al menos no se están gritando.

. — Por cuánto tiempo durará eso…—. Murmuró Jun.

. — Debemos dejarles un rato, no han hablado en mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Tamao.

. — ¿Cómo lo convenciste?... —. Preguntó Jun—. Yo fui a su habitación sin saber si iba a encontrarlo y ya resignándome a regresar derrotada, estaba segura que Ren no accedería por mucho que le suplicara.

Tamao sonrió un poco, aunque el rubor no se hizo esperar en sus mejillas cuando recordó los besos.

. — No se trató de convencer—. Respondió ella—. Aunque no le guste admitirlo, y aunque dijera que ya no le queda nada por decir; sé que lo necesita… yo solo le dije que entonces era su turno de escuchar… en realidad no creo haberlo convencido de nada que él no supiera ya.

. — En verdad, no sabes cuánto estoy rogando porque Ren comprenda, si ha decidido escuchar, estoy segura que no va a ser nada sencillo—. Dijo Jun.

. — ¿No quieres algo caliente?, ya comienza a atardecer—. Propuso Tamao para tratar de animarla.

Jun agradeció el gesto.

. — Sí… de igual manera los nervios seguirán con o sin que estemos apostadas en la puerta—. Aceptó Jun.

Ya sentadas en el pequeño living de la cabaña de Tamao, cada una con una taza de té, Jun no pudo evitar notar cierta expresión extraña en su cuñada, es decir, sí, lucía tan preocupada como ella con el desenlace de lo que estuviera aconteciendo entre Ren y sus padres, pero a la vez lucía muy pensativa, fruncía la boca de vez en cuando y no necesariamente por la temperatura de su bebida.

. — ¿Estás bien, Tamao?—. Se animó a preguntarle, la aludida pareció salir de un breve estado de distracción.

. — Sí…—. Respondió ella no muy segura; literalmente sí estaba bien; pero a ello había que agregar el hecho de no saber qué cosa iba a hacer o decir cuando le tocara regresar a casa con Ren.

. — Asumo que han sido muchas emociones en el día—. Acotó Jun.

. — Sí, muchas emociones—. "_Y vaya que MUCHAS emociones_" pensó Tamao, y con razón, luego de recordar lo sucedido con Ren, también recordó lo sucedido con Hao.

Inevitablemente se sonrojó. ¿Qué iba a hacer?... absolutamente todo había… o dado un giro rotundo o se había adelantado.

Ella había considerado a futuro "quizá" tomar en cuenta los sentimientos que le expresaba Hao; cuando se hubiera separado de Ren y cuando ya se sintiera libre de ese sentimiento que había nacido en ella para con él; sin embargo, al robarle Hao ese beso, la había puesto en disyuntiva; dejándole claro que quizá él no estaría dispuesto a esperar y que ella tendría que terminar alejándose de ambos, por no ser correspondida en el caso de Ren y por no poder corresponder de facto en el caso de Hao.

Pero luego había sucedido lo de Ren… aún creía por ratos haber pasado un breve estado de alucinación; pero la realidad regresaba momentos después a recordarle que aquella confesión, que las palabras, la cercanía y los besos no eran producto de su imaginación, que había sucedido y que era tan cierto… como cierto era que debía decidir.

Apostar el todo por el todo; aún con su inseguridad palpitando a flor de piel, aun a consciencia de la existencia de Jeanne Maiden…

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse… ¿Qué pasaría con ella, si de pronto Ren le dijera que "se había equivocado" o se "había confundido"?... le rompería el corazón y la sola idea la llenaba de miedo.

Muy a regañadientes debía admitir, que después de todo… no confiaba completamente en el voluble actor.

. — ¿En qué piensas?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — En Ren…—. Confesó Tamao; más por necesidad de sacarlo de su sistema que por querer decirlo en realidad—. Pensaba… en todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos meses.

. — Llevan creo… casi cuatro meses de casados ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

.— Ha ocurrido mucho en solo cuatro meses… ya ves, el solo hecho de esta reunión familiar era considerada imposible—. Comentó Jun dándole un sorbo a su té—. Has aprendido a conocer a Ren incluso mejor de lo que yo lo conozco en poco tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Tamao se sonrojó. ¿Le conocía?... no podía jactarse de conocerle mejor que su hermana, pero… en verdad quería luchar y eliminar esa pequeña parte de sí misma que desconfiaba de Ren, quizá así no sentiría miedo de corresponder, de decir sus sentimientos con total honestidad… además ella sí le había perdonado…

… ¿Verdad?

"_Oh ¿Por qué ahora estoy dudando hasta de eso?"_

"_Porque tienes miedo", susurró el subconsciente._

"_Pero…"_

"_Tienes miedo… ya te ha herido antes… sí, le has perdonado, pero temes que pueda hacerlo de nuevo… una trastada suya es de lo único que no podrías recuperarte, porque lo quieres… y lo sabes"_

. — ¿Tamao?—. Jun la sacó nuevamente de un breve lapso de "charla con el subconsciente"

. — Lo siento… divagué—. Se disculpó ella dejando la taza que inútilmente trataba de beber—. Quizá debamos distraernos un rato…

Jun se sorprendió por la propuesta, Tamao no era así por lo normal; sin embargo en las circunstancias consideró que era lo más sano, "distraerse"… Y mirar el reloj que tercamente avanzaba cual tortuga, no contaba como distracción.

Se sintieron medianamente tranquilas respecto a la "Charla" entre Ren y sus padres cuando pasó la primera media hora sin señal de gritos, golpes o cosas rompiéndose; el ocaso sucedía y ambas determinaron que, sea por decisión o cansancio, esa noche también la pasarían ahí. Iban a cumplir el fin de semana "familiar" después de todo.

Se entretuvieron haciendo la cena; Tamao logró alejar momentáneamente sus dudas y preocupaciones, Jun por ratos dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo con su familia, y ambas descubrieron que no solo eran buenas cómplices a la hora de comprar y organizar; sino también eran un buen equipo culinario; aunque Jun debía admitir que su cuñada era definitivamente mucho más hogareña que ella.

Todo fue muy bien; incluso hicieron uno que otro chiste y Jun colaboró al ambiente con un par de anécdotas de cuando Ren era bebé; fue entonces que el celular de Tamao sonó.

. — ¿Es Ren?—. Preguntó Jun ansiosa, Tamao miró el identificador de llamadas y súbitamente la preocupación inundó su rostro—. ¿Qué pasó?

. — N-Nada…—. Contestó ella tratando de no hacer más obvia la situación—. E-Es Hao… disculpa…

Jun solo asintió, considerando algo raro que Tamao se pusiera súbitamente tan nerviosa por una llamada de Hao Asakura, además… era fin de semana, y muy editor o no, no tenía que estarle llamando, simuló que cogía agua en la tetera, para quedarse cerca de Tamao y atender la "charla"; después de todo Hao era el "rival" de amores de su hermano.

. — Hola…—. Saludó Tamao seria.

. — Pensé qué no me contestarías—. Dijo Hao del otro lado, Tamao cerró momentáneamente los ojos—. Tamao, yo…

. — Aún sigo en el hotel—. Interrumpió Tamao.

. — Entiendo, estás… molesta por lo que hice ¿Verdad?—. Repuso Hao, Tamao no respondió enseguida—. Quisiera decir que "Lo siento", pero… no puedo disculparme…yo…

. — No, no lo estoy—. Respondió al fin ella, tenía que cortar el tema, ¿Cómo tratarlo con Jun presente?, Hao contuvo el aliento.

Tamao en verdad no estaba molesta; sino mortalmente confundida, eso era lo peor.

. — ¿Hablaste con tu hermano?

Jun dejó caer la tetera al escuchar eso.

. — Algo así, fue un momento muy… único, al decir verdad—. Dijo Hao—. Tamao, ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió?

. — No creo que sea un buen momento…—. Dijo Tamao—. Esperamos a los padres de Ren para cenar.

Jun se preguntó por qué Tamao estaría mintiendo. Bueno… tampoco era como si fuera a decirle a Hao la verdad, después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo era un asunto muy íntimo.

. — ¿Vendrás el lunes entonces?—. Preguntó Hao ligeramente ansioso.

Tamao suspiró, sí, tendría que ir; no solo para aclarar su situación con Hao, sino para saber en qué condiciones seguiría trabajando; admitía muy en el fondo, que no quería perderle; pese a que no lo amaba, lo quería mucho y en verdad lamentaría el hecho de no tenerle más en su vida; si estaba en sus manos; haría lo posible porque no sucediera.

Sonrió tratando de animarse a sí misma.

. — Sí, claro que iré a trabajar el lunes—. Respondió y Hao soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo—.Hay mucho que contar, ¿Tu hermano está ahí?

. — Si te refieres a "en casa", sí… mi madre no le ha dejado marchar—. Respondió Hao—. De hecho ahora iré a ver a… Yoh.

. — Será raro ver a dos como tú—. Comentó Tamao recuperando su buen ánimo.

. — Dímelo a mí…—. Respondió él—. Tamao…

. — ¿Sí?

. — Sé que todo lo que nos rodea hace que nuestra relación sea extraña y sé… que con lo que hice he podido confundirte mucho—. Dijo Hao, Tamao hizo atisbo de interrumpir…—. No… solo, escucha ¿Sí?, no podré dormir ni pasar el día de mañana si no te digo esto…

Ella se obligó a juntar los labios tratando de no interrumpirle de nuevo. Jun comenzaba a vaciar la tetera que se rebalsaba por segunda vez; Tamao le miró de reojo y ella le sonrió algo nerviosa, decidiéndose a poner el utensilio en el fuego.

. — … lo que alguna vez te dije, sigue en pie….—. Respondió Hao—. Yo permaneceré a tu lado, decidas lo que decidas…

. — Hao…

. — … Te amo… por primera vez en mi vida soy consciente del significado de esas palabras—. Siguió él, Tamao sintió el corazón presionado—. … pero eso no te condiciona a ti a sentir lo mismo.

Se quedó muy quieta ante sus palabras, Jun ya no podía más de la curiosidad y se acercó un poco tratando de escuchar.

.— … yo estoy agradecido—. Agregó Hao—. Conocerte ha sido uno de los momentos más dulces de mi vida, por eso… te pido que, sea cual sea tu decisión… no te alejes, permíteme estar cerca de ti.

Tamao cerró los ojos unos segundos.

. — G-Gracias…—. Logró decir—. Hao yo…

. — No tienes que decir nada ahora… por favor no te sientas intranquila, ni mucho menos en deuda conmigo…—. Pidió él—. Podremos hablar el lunes con más calma ¿Sí?

Tamao asintió enérgicamente como si él estuviera ahí y pudiera verla.

. — Bueno, entonces… ya te dejo, iré a ver si Yoh ya se siente con ánimo de charla…

. — L-Le dije a Ren—. Agregó Tamao—… L-Lo de tu hermano…

Hao pausó un poco, el hecho en sí no le molestaba, incluso pensó por segundos, que si no se hubieran dado las cosas como se dieron… Ren hubiera sido la primera persona en saber de su gemelo en lugar de Tamao.

. — ¿E-Estuvo mal?

. — No… descuida—. Respondió Hao—. Asumo que pronto la portada del "Gemelo perdido" será la primicia de nuestros "buenos amigos" de la prensa…

. — Entonces, nos veremos el lunes…

. — Hasta pronto, Tamao.

. — Sí… cuídate

No pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro cuando cortó el teléfono, casi inmediatamente después, Jun surgió por su derecha, con semblante por demás curioso y con los labios conteniendo el sin número de preguntas que tenía en mente; sin embargo, no pasó por alto ese suspiro, ni mucho menos el semblante de congoja en el rostro de Tamao.

. — ¿Problemas?

. — N-No, no ninguno, solo… me daba indicaciones para lo que haremos el lunes—. Dijo Tamao tan rápido como pudo e intentó ocuparse en otra cosa—. S-Sobre trabajo—. Añadió con rapidez.

. — No quiero parecer entrometida, pero… si hablabas con Hao… ¿A qué te referiste con lo de…? ¿"Su hermano"?

Tamao volteó enseguida.

. — Fue imposible no escuchar, lo siento—. Se disculpó Jun. Tamao se sintió mal por su falta de discreción; pero en fin… no era tampoco como si Jun fuera a publicarlo en el periódico del día siguiente.

Cabe decir que cuando Jun escuchó la historia en resumen del "gemelo perdido" de Hao, literalmente se cayó sobre su asiento, con la boca y los ojos ligeramente abiertos, "¿En serio?" preguntó más de una vez, y Tamao tuvo que repetir los detalles un par de veces hasta que su cuñada estuvo completamente convencida; aunque no por ello, menos sorprendida.

. — ¿Desde cuándo?, es decir… obvio que si es su gemelo, tienen la misma edad, pero… es decir… ¿Desde cuándo ha aparecido?

. — Apenas hoy…

. — ¡Vaya!, al parecer las emociones fuertes no solo han atacado a nuestra familia—. Comentó Jun—. ¿Ren lo sabe?

Tamao asintió.

. — Me imagino cómo ha de sentirse Hao, todo esto es muy… extraño—. Siguió Jun—. Por no decir repentino… ¿Y Ren cómo se lo tomó?, es decir, me dijo que las cosas no son como antes con Hao, pero han sido amigos por tanto tiempo que…

. — ¿Ren ha hablado contigo sobre Hao?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — Uhm…—. Musitó Jun, una cosa es que quisiera mucho a Tamao, pero otra era contarle santo y seña de lo que le confesaba su hermano… aunque claro, bien podría encontrar la maña para hacérselo saber sin violar el "secreto de confesión fraterno"—. Algo así…

. — Ren se molestó mucho cuando se enteró que Hao era mi editor—. Acotó Tamao—. Luego… sí, se ha comportado algo…

. — "_Celoso_"—. Pensó Jun.

. — No sé… _arisco_ con Hao—. Dijo Tamao y entonces recordó la pelea de ambos, cuando se fueron a los golpes luego que Ren fuera por ella al departamento de Hao, obviamente no iba a contar aquello.

. — Hao y Ren siempre fueron rivales con mutuo respeto—. Confesó Jun—. Su amistad se forjó así, podría decirse, si Ren sabía artes marciales, Hao aprendió… si Hao lograba dar una voltereta más en el aire, Ren daba dos… Tamao, es natural que ahora la relación de ambos sea… algo tensa, después de todo son competidores natos.

. — ¿Competidores? No lo entiendo…

. — Dicho de una manera más simple…pese a ser amigos, el hecho que Hao tenga cierta cercanía contigo ha desencadenado la competencia—. Completó Jun, Tamao le observó puesta en evidencia y ella sonrió—. Tranquila, que el fuero interno de mi hermano solo es de mi dominio… y del tuyo ahora, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?... Tamao, a veces eres muy distraída…

. — Eh…

. — Pero no importa, creo que es parte de tu encanto—. Agregó Jun y le sonrió… _"Si supieras lo que provocas, morirías de un sonrojo fulminante"_

Tamao lógicamente se sonrojó, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa después que reír un poco de sí misma. Minutos después estaba por desviar la conversación, cuando la mirada de Jun se desvió a un lado, y dos segundos después estaba de pie y completamente erguida; cuando ella volteó pudo ver la razón de su reacción

… Ren había regresado.

Ella salió de detrás de la barra enseguida, deteniéndose a unos pasos, Ren parpadeó, parecía despertar; ahogó un pequeñísimo suspiro y terminó por entrar en la sala

No supo descifrar exactamente la expresión de Ren en ese momento, él solo se apoyaba con una mano en uno de los muros, las miraba a ambas, pero esencialmente a ella; no decía una sola palabra; pero de como recordaba haberle dejado, ahora lucía muy cansado... muy triste… casi consternado.

Así había salido del despacho donde estaban sus padres, su fuerza fue abandonándole en cuanto puso un pie en los pasillos, buscó en esa cabaña y al no encontrar a Tamao, regresó a la suya.

… solo quería encontrarla. Casi cerca a la pequeña cocinita la escuchó reír y por inercia aumentó la velocidad hasta verla.

La conversación con sus padres aún le taladraba los oídos y también el alma…

* * *

…..

casi media hora antes...

…..

…..

* * *

.

Lo último que Ren había escuchado era que su hermana pequeña había decidido morir.

La abrupta intervención de En Tao congeló la escena literalmente.

Ren juraba que podía contar el ritmo de su respiración agitada, su madre se hallaba con el gesto compungido mientras que su padre, por primera vez en su vida, había dejado caer su careta usualmente serena, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en puños y la vista la tenía perdida en algún punto en su memoria.

JAMÁS había visto a su padre de esa manera.

Sin embargo, aquél espacio de pasmo fue suplantado tan rápido como concientizó lo que él había dicho… "Mei decidió morir", ¿Qué Mei "decidió" morir?... ¡Era total y absolutamente absurdo!

. — Es… es mentira—. Murmuró Ren y su padre le miró con enojo contenido, Ren pareció cobrar fuerza—. No puedes esperar que crea semejante…. ¡Patraña! ¡Mei era una criatura!

En Tao no tardó ni tres segundos en estar frente a su hijo, con gesto imponente y reacio a admitir una sola palabra más de Ren, el aludido ni se movió, aunque estuvo tentado de hacerlo; Ran Tao inmediatamente fue a separarlos.

. — ¡En, por favor!

. — ¡No te atrevas a llamarme "mentiroso"!—. Farfulló En Tao.

. — ¡Dijiste que lo "decidió"! ¿En qué cabeza cabe que una niña de SU EDAD decida cosa semejante? ¡Por todos los cielos!—. Reclamó Ren.

. — ¡Detente tú también Ren!— exclamó su madre mostrándole frente—. Dijiste que viniste aquí a escuchar…

Ren se amilanó unos segundos y miró significativamente a la elegante mujer, Ran lucía imponente como su padre; dolida, mas no enfadada, ella simplemente le había recordado su cometido inicial.

. — Pierdes el tiempo— arguyó En Tao en dirección a su esposa—. Ren solo quiere escuchar la "versión" de la historia que nos deje a ti y a mí como los "monstruos", que él ha pensado que somos TODOS estos años.

. — ¿Qué podía pensar entonces?— farfulló Ren, enfrentando a su padre—. Un día fui a ver a mi hermana convaleciente, me despedí de ella creyendo que la vería al día siguiente… ¡¿Pero, qué sucedió?!, no solo NO la volví a ver… ¡Nos negaron a mí y a Jun el derecho de acompañarla, de llorar por ella!... ¡En cambio la olvidaron, mencionarla en casa se volvió un tabú y…!

. — ¡SILENCIO!— gritó En Tao—. ¡No tienes una sola idea de tus acusaciones! ¡¿Qué te crees que fuiste el único que sufrió?! ¡¿El único que sintió dolor?! ¡¿Con qué derecho me…?!

. — EN…— llamó Ran Tao, su marido la miró a regañadientes—. Ren tiene razón…

. — ¡¿Qué estás…?!— quiso exclamar En Tao.

. — Él no sabe nada, querido…— dijo la mujer—. En esas condiciones, solo piensa… por qué no seríamos los "monstruos" que él cree que somos… En, Ren era solo un niño cuando eso pasó, y nosotros… nosotros nunca le contamos…

. — ¡Por favor, ya dejen de hablar entre ustedes como si no estuviera aquí!— exclamó Ren, sus padres le observaron con pesar, él no se amilanó—. ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¡Maldición! ¡Es la última vez en mi vida que voy a preguntarlo! ¡Decidan de una buena vez!

Nuevamente, fue su madre la que tomó la iniciativa, había estado junto su marido solo el tiempo necesario para tratar de contenerle en caso de que pudiera desatarse alguna otra pelea con Ren; sin embargo ante la exigencia de su hijo, respiró profundo y le plantó rostro.

Esta vez, Ren no pudo seguir gritando, pese a todo su enojo, acumulado por años, y pese a que era dirigido también hacia su madre, con Ran de frente mirándole de aquella forma, no pudo hacer menos que callar.

. — Tienes razón…—. Aceptó su madre casi susurrando y descendió un poco sus ojos tristes, dando después un corto suspiro—. Dentro de todo lo que tú tuviste que enfrentar siendo solo un niño, tienes TODA la razón para estar enojado con nosotros…

Luego volvió a su lugar junto a En y pese a la reticencia inicial del hombre, posó su mano suavemente sobre la suya.

. —… así como… al no conocer todo lo que sucedió en aquél tiempo con Mei…—. Prosiguió su madre, Ren no pudo evitar estremecerse al oírla nombrar a su hermana—… también estás MUY equivocado al juzgarnos con tanta facilidad.

Con eso, su esposo pareció serenarse un poco, Ren francamente ya no sabía qué más esperar.

. — No es culpa tuya…—. Dijo Ran Tao tratando de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, que más tardó en nacer en su rostro que en sumirse en la tristeza nuevamente—. Nosotros… YO, no hablé las cosas cuando debí, YO no les hablé ni a ti ni a Jun…

. — Ran…—. Llamó su marido, ella no le miró.

. — Estoy bien—. Acotó ella con brevedad sin perder de vista a su hijo, no obstante, la mano que había posado sobre la de En, apretó más su agarre—. Ren… tu padre ha dicho la verdad, aunque suene ilógico… sabes que Mei sufría de ese extraño síndrome…

. — Ustedes… dijeron que solo la debilitaba, pero que con el tratamiento ella conseguiría mejorar, ella estaba mejorando, ya podía moverse por sí sola y…—. Comenzó a decir Ren, a cada palabra su madre le miraba con más pena.

. — Alexander…— dijo ella y Ren detuvo su perorata dibujando un gesto de confusión enseguida—. Nunca les dijimos lo que tenía Mei… ese síndrome tenía un nombre, "Síndrome de Alexander" o "Enfermedad de Alexander"… la detectaron cuando Mei solo tenía 6 años, el diagnóstico inicial decía que por la edad en que había surgido, Mei tenía una esperanza de vida que se alargaría hasta los 30 años… pero…

Descendió la cabeza triste, algunas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon y Ran Tao se debilitó… En, que había mantenido la mirada fija en algún punto del despacho, dio un paso adelante y observó a su hijo.

. — Se hizo progresiva—. Completó En Tao y su hijo lo miró por inercia—. La enfermedad atacaba a su sistema nervioso con fuerza… esas "etapas" de debilidad que tenía tu hermana, no eran sino muestra de que toda ella estaba sucumbiendo, poco a poco… ante nuestros ojos, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada…

Ren recordó entonces pequeños pasajes de su infancia; en la niñez de Mei, ella era muy alegre, animosa… y poco a poco fue "sucumbiendo", como decía su padre. Poco a poco perdía su chispa, había días en que no podía levantarse de la cama; ella aducía que tenía mucho sueño, o que no había dormido bien.

También al jugar solía cansarse con mucha facilidad, aunque siempre mostraba una sonrisa para no preocuparlos. Su apetito también fue aminorando… fue ese factor que desencadenó su viaje a Japón de manera definitiva, en búsqueda de un tratamiento mejor, de más esperanzas.

. —…los primeros doctores dijeron que la enfermedad de Mei era una extraña mezcla del nivel infantil y juvenil del síndrome… presentaba algunos síntomas de ambos; como la dificultad para comer, el cansancio extremo… perdía a veces noción de cómo caminar…

Ren tembló, su padre lo notó a la perfección.

. — Así es…, Mei olvidaba cómo caminar en ocasiones, aquellas en las que decía estar muy cansada o tener mucho sueño— confirmó En Tao, su esposa a su lado apretaba fuerte los labios—. Al inicio nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, no quería que Jun y tú se rieran de ella por olvidar caminar, como una bebé… luego, nos pidió callar para no preocuparlos… siendo tan pequeña, solía pensar en cada uno de nosotros antes que en lo que a ella le pasaba.

Ren contuvo el aliento, en verdad deseó por segundos quedarse sordo de repente, de pronto algo… quizá un instinto de autoprotección, le exigió que no siguiera escuchando; sin embargo no se movió del despacho.

Fue entonces que su madre retomó el relato.

. —… la enfermedad se destacaba por un retraso mental progresivo; pero al presentar los síntomas de las dos variaciones de la enfermedad, Mei no desarrolló esa, al menos no de golpe…— dijo ella—. Sin embargo, a medida que crecía no podía controlar ni sus brazos ni sus piernas… recordarás que antes de iniciar el tratamiento en Japón, ella solía estar sentada o echada… mantenía siempre las manos ocupadas.

Sí… Ren lo recordaba, Mei… ¡Oh cielos!, ¡Ahora veía cada escena en su cabeza de manera distinta!, debido a ese estupor era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

. — Cuando ustedes supieron que ella estaba enferma, fue cuando ya no pudimos ocultar más que lo suyo no eran solo debilitamientos, sin embargo quedaba esperanza— continuó su madre—. Mei cumplió 7 años… pasaba pequeñas temporadas en casa, y nuevamente debía regresar al hospital ¿Lo recuerdas?... fue cerca de su cumpleaños número ocho que la indicación del médico fue "Internamiento total"…la enfermedad se volvía agresiva…

. — Y…—. Murmuró Ren descubriendo su boca seca—. ¿Q-Qué pasó?

. — Mei perdía capacidades—. Dijo En Tao—. El tratamiento común ya no surtía efecto… y entonces surgió la posibilidad de un "tratamiento experimental"

. — Dijeron… que podría ayudar tan solo a mantenerla con vida y que en "un futuro" quizá podría atacar directamente a la enfermedad y aminorar el daño...—. Completó Ran Tao sin poder evitar un par de sollozos—. En... en ese momento no era capaz de discernir... quería a mi hija con vida y no me importó nada más, entonces accedí.

Algo no cuadraba, si sus padres decían que habían aceptado el tratamiento experimental… entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que…?

. — No entiendo—. Dijo Ren—. Aceptaron el tratamiento, ustedes eran sus tutores legales… ¿Cómo es que ella entonces…?

. — Como dijo tu padre... fue Mei quien decidió—. Intervino Ran recuperándose entre sollozos

. — ¡Era una niña!—. Defendió Ren.

Ran elevó la mirada bañada en lágrimas, pero fuerte y herida a la vez, como la de una avecilla perdida y valiente a punto de dar de picotazos por su vida.

. — ¡Una niña a la que le pinchaban el cuerpo 22 horas al día!

Ren retrocedió debido a que su madre había usado palabras que él mismo había utilizado antes para defender su postura en contra de sus padres.

. — ¡Una niña que vivía drogada y ni aun así soportaba los dolores!... —. Exclamó Ran Tao—. La enfermedad iba a terminar con las funciones cerebrales de Mei... ¡Iba a convertirse en un vegetal, Ren! Si estaba aún consciente era gracias al tratamiento que recibía ¡Nada más! Su enfermedad no tenía cura.

Su hijo retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un duro golpe en la boca del estómago.

. — ¡Aun así no lo comprendo! Ella era una criatura, ¿Cómo entonces? ¿Cómo según ustedes pudo "decidir"…morir?!

. — El tratamiento experimental nunca fue aplicado a Mei—. Dijo su padre, sosteniendo a Ran que se había desequilibrado un poco con aquella anterior exclamación—. Íbamos a hacerlo… pero… entonces la vimos a través de un vidrio… ella, ella nunca lloró frente a nosotros.

. — Sí… tú le dijiste que no llorara, que debía ser fuerte—. Planteó Ren con rencor.

. — Sí…—. Admitió En Tao y pese a su voluntad, su mirada se aguó—. Pero no por ella… ella lo tomó en sentido literal siendo una niña… el día en que le dije eso, fue la primera vez que no pudo sostenerse en sus piernas, fui yo quien la encontró tirada en su baño…

Ren nuevamente volvió a sobrecogerse ante esa revelación.

. — Estaba asustada y yo entré en pánico… —. Confesó —. No supe qué hacer o cómo tocarla, tenía miedo de hacerle daño… y ella lloraba… a mí… se me partió el corazón—. En tragó saliva pesadamente y suspiró, luego pareció hablarle a un recuerdo—. "_No llores_", le dije… "_Mei, no llores… debes ser fuerte_", ella dijo "_No puedo papi, me duele…_" yo le pedí que lo hiciera… _por mí_… y ella lo hizo…

Ran Tao sujetó el brazo de su esposo dándole consuelo, él palmeó la mano que le sujetaba con cariño y volvió su atención a Ren.

. — … por muchos años solo se permitió llorar y sufrir cuando no estábamos ahí para mirarla… así fue como la vimos ese día, a través de ese vidrio… y fue cuando decidimos plantearle el tratamiento nuevo primero—. Continuó En Tao—. No teníamos derecho… podíamos ser sus padres, sus "tutores" como dices tú… pero no éramos nosotros los que sentíamos el tratamiento, ninguno… yo ya no pude exigir más de mi niña.

. — El doctor Alex Saito, "Alexander" irónicamente—. Continuó Ran Tao y sonrió con melancolía—. Mei solía decir que él era el "Alex bueno" que le ayudaría a calmar al "Alex malo"…

Luego la pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció fugaz también.

. — Él le explicó que cambiarían la medicina que le inyectaban… que… "en escala del 1 al 10" el dolor podría ser disminuido a un 8… ¿Comprendes eso?...

Ren parpadeó, y sintió como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

. — ¿Lo comprendes? ¿En verdad comprendes el grado de dolor que pasaba a diario tu hermana?... aunque sea en una ridícula escala—. Dijo su madre—. Ella iba a cumplir 9 años…

Cerró entonces los ojos, el relato había llegado a un punto crucial en el pasado de los Tao, y tal cuál ella lo revivió en su cabeza, así lo relató a Ren, quien a medida que iba escuchando, se sentía completamente estropeado; todos sus dilemas, todos sus recuerdos fueron trastocándose, el niño que alguna vez había sido por fin tenía las explicaciones negadas y/o evadidas por tantos años; y pese a la edad que ya tenía; no se sentía preparado para asumir con todo… para admitir que… como su padre había dicho momentos antes, _"no había sido el único en sufrir"._

Ran contó sus últimos recuerdos, aquéllos con los que había aprendido a convivir, aquellos que de vez en cuando oprimían su corazón, aquellos que aún dolían…

…el cómo luego de charlar con el médico, él les aseguró que el tratamiento experimental era viable, no así los resultados, pues Mei no llegaría a una edad avanzada, y si la enfermedad volvía a arremeter, entonces el siguiente paso en la progresión de la enfermedad sería el estado vegetativo.

Contó cómo había discutido con En cuando él planteó la posibilidad de que… _quizá_ ya había sido suficiente, que Mei ya había tenido suficiente de tanto dolor… contó también cuando luego de que "Alex bueno" charlara con Mei, ella se soltara a llorar diciendo que en verdad ya estaba muy cansada.

Contó… cómo ellos solo pudieron entrar cuando la enfermera sedó a la pequeña,

…y de cómo pasadas unas horas, Mei recobró la consciencia, sumiéndolos a ambos en una escena demasiado especial, demasiado extraña… inexplicable para venir de alguien de su edad

"

* * *

.

_Área infantil, hospital japonés, hace muchos años atrás_

.

* * *

. — ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo de morir?—. Preguntaba una pequeña niña, de aspecto algo demacrado, mientras su madre cogía su mano y su padre le acariciaba la mejilla—. Nadie quiere que muera… ¿Es tan malo?...

. — No digas esas cosas, no pienses en eso Mei…—. Le pidió Ran.

. — Ahora… puedo hablar— dijo Mei—. A veces… olvido c-cómo… lo siento.

Sí, a veces olvidaba como pronunciar, le costaba a veces pronunciar correctamente.

. — No, no va a pasar, no dejaré que pase...— prometió En Tao vencido ante las lágrimas que su esposa trataba de borrar en vano, Mei les miraba con debilidad y con la suavidad del roce de una pluma al aire trataba de apretar la mano de su madre.

. — E-Está bien, mami…— dijo la pequeña—. No puede… ser tan malo.

. — Mei… cariño, ¡Por favor!—. Le imploró Ran.

. — N-No tengo… m-miedo… "Alex bueno" ya habló conmigo...—. Respondió Mei, entonces miró a su padre—. "Alex malo" está creciendo, dice que puede detenerlo un tiempo… que dolerá… me… me ha prometido que me ayudará a soportar…, pero yo... ya no quiero más dolor...

Su madre pedía incansable que dejara de decir aquello, que todo iba a mejorar; pero la niña ya no miraba a Ran, apretaba de vez en cuando su mano, pero su mirada estaba fija en su padre.

. — Ya he sido fuerte... ¿Verdad papi?

. — Mejor que… que ninguno de nosotros, princesa—. Le respondió su padre.

Ella sonrió.

. — Entonces... ¿Ya puedo dejar de serlo?... en verdad... quiero dejar de serlo—. Dijo Mei y cerró los ojos un momento, soltando pequeñas lágrimas al abrirlos—. No soy… no soy tan… buena como Ren y Jun... temo... que soy muy llorona… en realidad...

. — Cariño... no shhh… estarás bien, mamá está aquí, todo va a estar bien—. La consoló Ran.

Sin embargo, la niña no dejó de mirar a su padre.

. — Ya no quiero más... papi... —. Dijo Mei—. S-Solo quiero… que deje de doler...

En ese momento En Tao agotó su resistencia, y pese al estado frágil de la pequeña, la enderezó entre sus brazos, arrancándola momentáneamente del alcance de su esposa.

.— ¡Mei… mi niña!... —. Exclamó En Tao murmurando después un "_No pude protegerte_", hablado en chino, solo Ran pudo comprender y Mei a medias, pero lo que no pudo comprender la niña del idioma, lo comprendió al ver a su padre quebrarse.

.— Papá… n-no llores—. Titubeó la niña—. Ya… ya no tengo miedo… no tengan miedo…

Y después finalizó.

. — Todos, mamá, abuelito… mis hermanos… tú, papá… siempre me cuidaron, ahora… déjenme ir…

Una pequeña y débil sonrisa adornó el cansado y pálido rostro de Mei Tao; luego sucumbió al sueño dejando a sus padres en un dilema moral y afectuoso.

El médico nuevamente fue claro con ellos, la enfermedad a la larga, haría que Mei no solo perdiera movimiento, sino que presentaría retraso o entraría en estado vegetativo, y ese cuadro no estaba tan lejano, con suerte, la pequeña llegaría a los 15 años en esas condiciones.

Incluso el mismo médico opinó que había llegado la hora de decir adiós y no sumir a la niña en aquellas circunstancias tan adversas… después de todo… el síndrome de Alexander, no tenía cura.

.— Comprendo que es una situación difícil, ya les he dado mi opinión como médico… pero si me es permitido decirlo, Mei solo ha resistido todo este tiempo, porque no quiere hacerlos sufrir—. Dijo el doctor, a quien Mei apodaba "Alex bueno"—. Solo espera a que ustedes… como ella dijo… la dejen ir.

Fue la decisión más dura que hubieran tenido que tomar, ni siquiera En Tao fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar junto a su esposa, separados de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija. Dos horas después dieron la autorización al médico para que quitaran el oxígeno a la niña y que no le administraran las medicinas de turno, salvo sedante, lo suficiente para que la niña no experimentara dolor por la ausencia de medicinas.

Luego entraron, fuera de allí renegaron, gritaron, lloraron todo lo que pudieron antes de hacer frente a su hija; cuando Mei despertó de nuevo, libre ya del oxígeno y de las agujas insertadas en sus brazos, hizo lo que todo niño hace al despertar… llamó a sus padres.

Ran fue quien la acunó, En se acomodó junto a ellas y entre los dos cobijaron a Mei como si se tratara de un pequeño bebé recién nacido.

. — Hoy mi hermano...—. Musitó de nuevo Mei—. Me dijo que H-H-Hao vendría pronto… y Jun dijo que podría… ir a buscarle al… al aeropuerto, m-me gusta Hao… me gusta mucho, papi... ¿Les dirás que no podré ir con ellos?

. — Sí, yo… yo lo hago, pequeña—. Respondió En Tao con la voz quebrada, acarició su carita con cuidado y ella le sonrió.

. — Quiero... vo-vo-volver a China...—. Dijo Mei colocando débilmente su mano sobre la de su padre—. Papi... al salir de aquí... ¿Me llevas a China?, quiero... estar en casa...

. — Sí cariño... yo lo haré...

. — Me está... dando sueño—. Dijo Mei—. ¿Mami?... ¿Me... cuentas el cuento... de la estrellita?

Ran la abrazó contra su pecho mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, aseguró un "Si, mi amor" mientras comenzaba.

_"Había una vez una estrella pequeña, que vivía alto, muy cerca al sol  
y cada noche a la hora de dormir, la pequeña estrella quería divertirse  
y brillaba… y brillaba, caía… y rodaba... resplandecía... ¡Tan brillante!..."_

Solo En Tao fue consciente de que su hija moría en esos instantes, sonriendo apenas a la voz de su madre, parecía como si estuviera esforzándose por terminar de escuchar.

"…_Y dijo: "Mami, me iré si me obligas a decir: Buenas noches"  
entonces su mami besó su brillante nariz y dijo:_

_No importa donde vayas,  
no importa donde estés  
No importa cuánto crezcas o incluso si tú lejos estás…"_

_Yo te amaré por siempre...  
porque tú siempre serás... __mi pequeña estrella__"_

Casi al tiempo en que el cuentito terminó, Mei respiró profundo, murmuró un pequeño "_Gracias_", antes de cerrar sus ojos, cual si cayera en el más profundo sueño… con una pequeña sonrisa grabada en su rostro que apenas acababa de abandonar la vida.

* * *

….

_Años después, tiempo presente, despacho en una cabaña del Marriot ….._

…..

* * *

.

.

El silencio reinó por completo en aquella mini biblioteca donde se encontraban los Tao.

Ran tenía la mirada desviada.

En Tao observaba fijamente a su hijo y Ren… Ren no podía ni parpadear ni desviar la vista de la alfombra.

Le dolía el pecho al respirar, el corazón le latía lento y con fuerza, inevitablemente su mente le brindó la imagen de su pequeña hermana aquélla última vez que la vio, brindándole después imágenes ficticias de lo que habían relatado sus padres.

Quiso gritar que no les creía, con todas sus fuerzas, pero era incapaz de hablar y muy en el fondo sabía que les había creído, si a eso añadía que nunca en su vida había visto a su madre llorar por Mei, ni a su padre compungir sus gestos tras mencionarla.

Se sentía como un niño nuevamente, como si aquella parte de su historia se hubiera mantenido estancada, a la espera de ser oída por el niño que alguna vez había sido.

. — La amábamos…—. Dijo de pronto Ran Tao caminando hacia él—. …la amábamos con la misma fuerza que los amamos a ti y a Jun.

Ren elevó la mirada solo un poco.

. — Cuando murió… la llevamos a China, como nos pidió…—. Siguió Ran, y al estar frente a Ren le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, unas cuántas lágrimas más se asomaron con tristeza—. No teníamos más fuerza hijo…no podía soportar perder a mi hija y romperles el corazón a ustedes en el mismo día… quizá no me entiendas hasta que tengas tus propios hijos, aunque jamás desearía que tuvieras que decidir lo que tu padre y yo tuvimos que decidir; pero algo sí puedo asegurarte … **nunca **quisimos herirlos a ti o a Jun …

.— Yo…

Su padre avanzó.

. — No queda nada más que decir—. Interrumpió En Tao—. Ahora sabes la verdad, Jun lo sabe también, pero no tenía permitido hablar de ello, debías oírlo de nosotros cuando te sintieras listo para escuchar…

Nuevamente En Tao había vuelto a una postura dura.

. — Mei era mi hija… y aceptar lo que ella quiso me partió el alma, Ren—. Añadió su padre, Ren no pudo evitar mirarle—. Después… no la olvidamos, nunca pudimos olvidarla… incluso ahora, pero su recuerdo era muy doloroso….

Ren entonces sujetó la mano que su madre había usado para acariciarle, ella pensó que iba a alejarla, pero Ren no la soltó.

. — ¿Pueden…?—. Musitó él—. ¿Pueden esperar un poco?...

El pedido tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

. — ¿Esperar?

.— No es fácil para mí, solo… necesito pensar, yo… saldré un rato—. Dijo Ren y entonces soltó a su madre—. ¿Pueden esperar un poco?

Ran comprendió y se adelantó a su esposo.

.— Estaremos aquí mismo—. Contestó, habían pasado años esperando, bien podían hacerlo unas horas más o el tiempo que fuese necesario, Ren asintió y ya no sabiendo cómo mirar de nuevo a sus padres optó por evadirlos, saliendo del despacho.

Al fin la verdad estaba completa.

Y ahí estaba él, parado frente a su hermana y Tamao, aún sin poder articular palabra, sin poder dar un paso más, por mucho que su cerebro se lo comandara.

La vio acercarse un poco, deteniéndose a medio camino. Tuvo la necesidad de ir a su encuentro y refugiarse en sus brazos; de hecho, en su mente lo hizo… aunque no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro

. — ¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?—. Cuestionó Jun, Tamao y ella habían notado a simple vista que Ren estaba pálido.

.— Nada…—. Dijo casi por inercia aunque no fuera cierto, Jun parpadeó confusa, entonces Ren enfocó la mirada en Tamao otra vez—. ¿Podría… hablar contigo?

La aludida se limitó a asentir, Jun no entendía nada; pero ya podía considerarse un milagro el que Ren quisiera hablar con alguien, o que tan siquiera lo pidiera, así que haciendo uso del refrán de _"al buen entendedor, pocas palabras"_, avanzó hacia su hermano.

. — ¿Te lo dijeron?—. Preguntó Jun, Ren solo asintió y ambos compartieron una significativa mirada.

Jun pedía perdón en silencio por no haberle dicho nada antes; Ren en silencio entendía y preguntaba a la vez, cómo había logrado ella seguir con una verdad tan grande y dura.

. — Ok…Iré con mamá y papá entonces—. Añadió Jun dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando estuvo junto a su hermano, colocó suavemente la mano en su hombro—. No es culpa de nadie, hermano… por favor… **por favor,** no te alejes de nuevo.

Y dicho eso, sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino.

Una vez solos, Ren logró caminar hasta un sofá donde se dejó caer, Tamao dudó un poco; pero terminó sentada a su lado esperando a que él comenzara a hablar, pero por varios segundos, Ren se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la nada, mientras sus manos las mantenía apretadas entre sí.

. — ¿Fue…? ¿Fue tan malo?—. Se animó a preguntar ella.

Él pareció despertar, aunque solo la miró unos segundos antes de echar la cabeza para atrás; Tamao dudó en forzarlo y fue entonces cuando un minuto después, él comenzó a contarle en resumen lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca.

A medida que él hablaba, Tamao abría los ojos un poco más, conoció aquello que el abuelo Tao obvió cuando charló con él tiempo atrás, ella misma miró al frente en medio del relato de Ren, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para decirle en cuanto él acabara.

. — Ellos recuerdan… cada detalle, cada palabra con precisión—. Dijo Ren después—. No pueden estar mintiendo… ¿Verdad?

Tamao le dirigió una sonrisa suave.

. — Claro que no—. Respondió de igual manera—. No pienses así,

. — ¿Lo sabías?, todo lo que dije ¿Te lo dijo el abuelo antes?—. Preguntó él mirándola brevemente. Tamao no se enojó ni mucho menos malinterpretó el sentido de la pregunta.

Con la misma suavidad que había empleado hasta entonces, sacudió la cabeza levemente.

. — Él solo me contó sobre la tradición funeraria—. Respondió Tamao—. Y sobre que te prohibieron ir a la tumba de Mei en China… lo prometo, no sabía nada más.

. — Lo siento… ya no sé ni lo que digo—. Se disculpó Ren y giró la mirada hacia sus manos, que lucían pendidas de sus piernas, laxas, apuntando al suelo.

. — Está bien, no pasa nada… Ren… ¿Estás bien?

Él solo sacudió la cabeza un poco en señal negativa.

. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?—. Preguntó con cierta cautela, no quería presionarlo.

. — Yo no… no merezco el apoyo de nadie—. Repuso Ren y ella se enfadó.

. — ¡¿Cómo dices algo así?!

.— Es lo que siento—. Respondió él—. Mi... mi hermana pequeña vivía al día con el dolor, siendo tan pequeña fue tan valiente… y yo… yo solo…

Tamao reaccionó dispuesta a quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza, se acercó a él y estiró la mano hacia su rostro, quería consolarle; alentarle a cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, pero al girar su rostro hacia ella, se quedó sin habla.

. — ¿Por qué…?—. Siguió Ren mientras Tamao colocaba gesto apesadumbrado.

Los ojos de él brillaban y delgados trazos acuosos recorrían sus mejillas.

. — ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta?—. Completó Ren.

Ella sintió el corazón comprimirse un poco.

. — No pensé en los dolores que tenía que soportar, siempre que pudiera mantenerla a mi lado, y odié a mis padres por arrebatármela… cuando ellos… ellos solo quisieron evitar que siguiera sufriendo… y yo…

Su voz se quebró.

. — ¡No digas eso!—. Reclamó Tamao, él la miró, parecía tan perdido—. Tú amabas a tu hermana… ¡Eras solo un niño Ren!

Él se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos al frente. Apretó los puños con fuerza, había salido del despacho confundido, seguía confundido; pero dado su carácter, atravesaba un breve espacio de tiempo en la que estaba completamente decidido a condenarse por su forma de actuar tantos años… entercado en ello, no aceptaba redención alguna por no creer que la merecía.

. — ¿Y todos estos años?...—. Arguyó con voz ronca—. Todo este tiempo alimentando mi propio rencor contra ellos, escudándome en Mei para tener la razón de odiarlos, no puedo escudarme en mi niñez… no puedo…

Ella suspiró unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie también, avanzó un poco sin llegar a tocarle, elevó el rostro y aclaró un poco su garganta.

. — Sí, te equivocaste—. Dijo ella y vio sus hombros temblar—. Pero no sabías nada de lo que sabes ahora… no tienes derecho a condenarte.

Él volteó, tenía el ceño fruncido y aunque sabía que no debía sacar a relucir sus tormentos precisamente con ella; no pudo evitarlo.

. — ¿Entonces debo ser disculpado?—. Ironizó él, Tamao tuvo la intención de retroceder; pero se obligó a mantenerse estática—. ¡¿CÓMO?!

. — Ren…

. — No puedes ser condescendiente ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! ¡Entiende! ¡No lo merezco!—. Espetó él agitando uno de sus brazos—. ¡No hay manera en la que pueda justificarme… conociendo o no las circunstancias fui un…!

. — ¡Detente!—. Exclamó Tamao—. Te voy a decir lo mismo que me dijiste tú… ¡No puedes culparte por algo que no podías controlar!

Ren retrocedió.

. — Eras un niño… Mei estaba enferma y la enfermedad siguió su curso, como familia hicieron lo posible por ayudarla; ¡Pero no podías controlar lo que la enfermedad hacía, Ren! y así como yo, tú TIENES que soltar ese pasado… dejar de culpar, ¡Dejar de culparte…!

Luego siguió su corazón, se acercó con cautela y tomó su mano aún vuelta puño, la cerró en las suyas y elevó la mirada.

. — Haz lo que Jun te pidió—. Siguió ella—. _**No te alejes**_**…** no busques una excusa más para alejarte, menos ahora que puedes recuperar a tu familia, que puedes enmendar, Ren.

Lo sintió temblar, por segundos creyó que volvería a encerrarse cual ostra en su terquedad y aflicción, pero cuando sintió el puño que ella sujetaba, relajarse, supo que estaba diciendo lo que necesitaba oír.

. — Mei lo habría querido así… tus padres fueron valientes, Jun y el abuelo también… es tu turno—. Finalizó Tamao.

El puño de Ren terminó por abrirse y se sujetó a una de sus manos; dos segundos después la jalaba hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos, Tamao contuvo el aliento; sin embargo, al sentirle temblar solo atinó a hacer lo que su instinto le sugirió.

. — Está bien… está bien—. Susurró mientras cerraba los brazos en torno a él, los ojos se Ren se abrieron sorprendidos; pero simplemente se dejó hacer—. Todo va a estar bien… ya verás.

Sonrió ante la certeza de que él no lloraba, respiraba fuerte sí; pero se contenía. "Orgulloso" pensó Tamao retándolo internamente, cuando él se separó un poco, ella se limitó a mirarle con gentileza y frunció la nariz antes de utilizar sus pulgares para despejar las mejillas masculinas ante el sonrojo de Ren.

. — Van a pensar que te he estado maltratando aquí—. Argumentó ella a son de broma.

Él sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la suya, Tamao se quedó muy quieta ante ello, cerró los ojos, Ren se sentía extasiado y deseando que el instante no pasara nunca… rayos, ¡Cómo quería besarla de nuevo!, y ella esperaba algo similar, puesto que cerró los ojos… pero no iba a suceder en ese momento.

. — Ehm… ¿Q-Qué le dijiste a tus…? ¿…a tus padres de todo esto?—. Murmuró ella como pudo y dio un paso atrás.

Él suspiró, Tamao algunas veces podía hacerlo flotar entre nubes, y otras anclarle los pies a la tierra con fiereza, como en ese momento.

. —Nada… en ese instante fue demasiada información—. Respondió con voz ronca.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para parpadear, asimilar lo dicho y exclamar…

. — ¡¿NADA?!

Y sí… la atmósfera se terminó de romper.

. — ¡Ren, no puedes dejarles así! ¡Tienes que ir allá y decirles que les perdonas! ¡Que los quieres y…!—. Comenzó ella moviendo las manos con frenesí—. ¡Cielos, no puedes solo no decirles "nada"!

Él lució contrariado unos segundos; pero alcanzó a entender antes de tomarla suavemente de los brazos.

. — No lo haré— respondió él—. Creo que solo necesitaba que tú lo dijeras.

Tamao se sonrojó cuando él tomó su mano de nuevo.

. — Ahora debo volver con ellos, sé que accedí a quedarnos aquí hasta mañana; pero ¿Te molestaría que nos fuéramos hoy?— preguntó.

. — No, está bien… espero que no les moleste a tus padres.

. — No lo creo, diría que están cansados.

. — Comprendo, bueno ya… mejor ve, no los hagas esperar más—. Dijo Tamao optando por poner en orden la pequeña cocina antes de marcharse, quizá colocar la comida que habían hecho en recipientes o algo.

Pero no había dado dos pasos cuando Ren tiró de su brazo, dos segundos después, estaba contra su cuerpo, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca dibujando una "O" muda por la impresión.

. — ¿Estás bien?

. — ¿Eh?...—musitó ella, recobrándose enseguida—. ¿No tendría yo que preguntarte eso?

. — Ya me encuentro mejor— contestó él algo divertido, ella cambió el gesto a uno de total desconcierto—. ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Ella titubeó algo apenada, pero terminó asintiendo y él golpeteó su nariz haciéndola enrojecer.

. — También te he dado un gran dolor de cabeza hoy, ¿Verdad?

. — Ahm…no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien, en serio—. Respondió ella, momentos después él se había acercado demasiado, tomó su mentón con los dedos le observó profundamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

. — ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?—. Preguntó él tratando de no sonar ansioso, ella se sonrojó y bajó un poco la mirada—. Está bien…

. — Ren, yo…—. Titubeó ella, pero cuando cogía aire para seguir, él colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios.

. — Cuando estés lista estará bien…—. Respondió él, Tamao apretó ligeramente los labios y asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora disculpa, debo hacer algo antes de irme.

. — ¿Qué vas a…?—. Alcanzó a decir ella cuando Ren tomó sus labios sin permiso, dándole un tierno beso al que ella estuvo a segundos de corresponder con total rendición antes que él lo terminara para sonreírle arrogante.

. — Solo no te lo tomes con mucha calma… o yo mismo averiguaré "la respuesta", y no precisamente con palabras— añadió y murmuró después un "ya regreso" antes de caminar tranquilamente a la salida de la cabaña.

El corazón de Tamao tardó varios segundos en volver a la normalidad.

En similar situación se encontraba el de Ren, quien desde el momento en que no sintió rechazo por parte de ella, supo que podía albergar una esperanza; con el ánimo en las nubes se animó a regresar con sus padres, los encontró junto a Jun, y los tres se pusieron de pie en cuanto él entró al despacho.

Ninguno dijo nada, Ren entonces hizo lo que jamás creyó hacer con ellos, una vez cerrada la puerta del despacho solo les sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de inclinar la cabeza, tanto en señal de respeto, como en señal de su profundo arrepentimiento.

. — No tengo justificación—. Comenzó sin atreverse a levantar la mirada—. Les pido me… me perdonen por no escucharlos antes, por juzgarlos en base a mis conjeturas y por… por tantos años de ausencia… lo lamento, lamento que…

Mas no pudo continuar, pues su madre se le había echado al cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos y sollozando abiertamente contra su oído; las palabras en Ren quedaron atoradas en su garganta al tiempo que respondía al abrazo de su madre y ocultaba la cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro; súbitamente sintió ganas de llorar tan cual lo había Ran Tao; pero se contuvo.

. — No volverás a alejarte de mí, de nosotros, promételo hijo… nunca más—. Sollozó Ran.

. — No, madre…—. Aceptó él, elevando la mirada hasta enfocar a su hermana quien observaba todo con una sonrisa en los labios—. No volveré a alejarme, lo prometo.

Jun lo observaba con orgullo; solo faltaba su padre, buscó a En Tao con la mirada; pero él ya no estaba, dudó unos segundos cuando de pronto sintió que alguien sujetaba su hombro con cierta fuerza, al girar la mirada vio a En dirigiéndole una mirada calmada, a la que él segundos después respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

. — ¿Dónde está Tamao?—. Preguntó Ran de pronto.

. — Seguro se ha quedado en el comedor, ¡Yo la traigo!—. Anunció Jun antes de salir con mucha prisa del despacho.

En un muy buen rato, Ran Tao no se alejó de su hijo, así como tampoco lo hizo En Tao muy a su manera, cuando Tamao llegó, los Tao en pleno la hicieron parte de un abrazo conjunto, en el que Jun, muy a propósito empujó a su cuñada más para el lado de Ren; al final la pelirosa terminó con el rostro apoyado cerca al pecho de su hermano; quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

. — _"Agradéceme luego"_—. Murmuró ella en chino para que solo Ren comprendiera, En y Ran también lo hicieron, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

Al final se quedaron a cenar en una de las cabañas; era la primera vez que compartían una comida sin la tensión acostumbrada; Jun comentó casi al terminar la cena, que había sido una pena que el abuelo tuviera que irse; todos concordaron… incluso el mismo Ren.

Casi una hora después, Ren y Tamao se dirigían a "Paradise", ambos estaban cansados; pero de una forma u otra se sentían serenos a la vez; habían alcanzado un nivel de progreso emocional tremendo y sentían que desde ese día ya nada podría salir mal.

A Tamao solo le hacía falta corresponder con palabras lo que con besos había aceptado.

A Ren solo le hacía falta oírlo… y de hecho, tenía pensado buscar esa respuesta no bien hubiesen puesto un pie en "Paradise".

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jeanne había marcado inútilmente al celular de Ren toda la mañana del sábado; simplemente no había podido evitarlo desde que leyera el diario matutino y la sección de sociales donde aparecía él junto a su familia, a la que supuestamente odiaba ¡¿Qué el mundo se había vuelto loco?!

Pero para variar, Ren no contestaba. Entrada la tarde, sintiéndose cada vez peor, de pronto las paredes de su departamento parecieron ahogarla, Jeanne tomó su abrigo y bolso antes de salir, técnicamente huyendo de su hogar, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder entender cómo alguien tan insignificante como Tamao Tamamura se había hecho de buenas a primeras con todo lo que era suyo, ¡primero con Hao, luego con Ren!, los tenía prácticamente comiendo de su mano, haciendo todo lo que ella quería, ¡y sin siquiera esforzarse!

Fue inútil para ella tratar de distraerse en su boutique, casi a las 4 de la tarde volvió a intentar comunicarse con Ren, de nuevo con el mismo resultado, ya podía imaginarse la escena.

"…_Seguramente Ren ha visto mi nombre y Tamao le ha prohibido que conteste… pero, ¡No puede ser que él también me haya olvidado! ¡Que de pronto sea una gran nada a comparación de Tamao! ¡No lo acepto!"_

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas tratando de analizar todo lo que había sucedido, desde aquella fiesta que diera Hao meses atrás, en la que él aseguró que era Ren el que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando ella misma confrontó a Ren pensando que esa era la razón por la que Hao no la aceptaba.

"_Técnicamente ahí comenzó todo, fue cuando él la besó frente a la prensa y días después ya estaban rumbo al altar"_ se decía una y otra vez, convencida que tenía que haber gato encerrado en todo ello, todas las acciones y hechos que siguieron a ese evento fueron demasiado repentinos, además incluso cuando Ren se casó, nunca la hizo a ella de lado; es más, incluso le dijo un día que ella era más importante para él que la misma Tamao…

… en ese sentido, ¿En qué momento del camino eso había cambiado?

Sentada por fin en medio del centro comercial cercano a su boutique, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, Jeanne sopesó sus opciones, ante todo tenía como prioridad recuperar a Ren, para ello debía sacar del mapa a Tamao; el único inconveniente de hacerlo era que Ren parecía inseparable de ella.

. — Ojalá esa mujer… desapareciera—. Murmuró para sí misma.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó una voz familiar, automáticamente giró la cabeza y tuvo escasos segundos para esconderse cuando reconoció a aquél sujeto… Horokeu Usui.

Al parecer peleaba con una mujer; o al menos la mujer discutía con él, de hecho estaba bastante alterada y él trataba de explicarle algo en vano, ella iba a marcharse enseguida, cuando escuchó el nombre de su rival, "Tamao", fue entonces que con mucho cuidado se deslizó lo más cerca que pudo a la pareja, escuchando que Usui le insistía en que "_algo_" no era "_Lo que parecía_", luego la mujer rompía a llorar.

. — ¡Pilika, que eso ya pasó!

. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!—. Lloraba ella—. ¡Jamás tenías pensado decírmelo, ¿No?!

. — ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te pusieras así y encima en tu estado?—. Reclamaba Horokeu, Jeanne asomó un poco la cabeza por entre unas plantas, notando el avanzado embarazo de la mujer con la que discutía el peliazul.

. — ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Todo lo que tuvo que pasar Tamao, ha sido por mi culpa!—. Siguió llorando la mujer embarazada—. ¡Todo! ¡Primero su casa, su dinero… oh, cielos!

. — ¡Pilika, eso no fue tu culpa!—. Replicó el otro—. Y sí, nunca te lo hubiera dicho de ser por mí… es más, la propia Tamao no quería que lo supieras.

. — ¿Cómo pudo Chocolove hacerle algo así? …Y yo… ¡Yo no hice nada por evitarlo!

. — ¡Tú no lo sabías!—. Replicó aquél, ya Jeanne no entendía a qué se referían, hasta que—. ¡Y tan mal no le ha ido a Tamao, ahora ella está bien, tiene a Ren y su casa y pronto tendrá su dinero de vuelta, por favor ya deja de culparte!

. — Si no hubiera sido por mí, nada hubiera sucedido… Tamao nunca hubiera perdido su casa, nunca hubiera tenido que casarse y firmar ese estúpido contrato con Ren, ¿Qué me sienta bien? ¿Qué no me culpe? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así, si por causa mía mi mejor amiga ha sufrido tanto?

"_¿Contrato con Ren?"_ pensó Jeanne, agudizando más el oído tratando de entender lo que la mujer embarazada decía en medio de sollozos.

. — ¿Y qué con eso?, es decir, OK… no fue la manera correcta; pero Tamao, con contrato de matrimonio o sin él, ahora quiere a Ren y estoy seguro que él la quiere a ella, así que ¿Cuál es la tragedia?... al final de cuentas ella estará bien, mejor que antes, ¿Entiendes?, no es tu culpa y si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Chocolove no a ti ¡Y ya por favor!, ¡Que estás embarazada, deja de llorar y piensa en el bebé! —. Replicó Horokeu

La mujer siguió lloriqueando; pero Jeanne había obtenido información valiosísima, solo había escuchado la primera parte de la réplica de Horokeu, solo lo que le interesaba; de pronto, todas las conjeturas que había hecho durante las dos semanas anteriores tomaban forma, "_Un contrato de matrimonio_", se repitió, "_Ren y Tamao firmaron un contrato de matrimonio_"

Y por todos sus antepasados, ¡Ahora todo cobraba sentido!, la prisa, la extrañeza en la relación de ambos; el comportamiento de Ren, ¡Todo cobraba sentido! ¡No era un sentimiento lo que le unía a ella sino un compromiso! ¡Y como todo contrato, así como tenía condiciones, debía tener un fin!

El día comenzó a tornarse favorable a partir de entonces; sin sentimientos de por medio, apartar a Tamao Tamamura de su camino, de pronto se volvía mucho más sencillo.

Media hora después camino a su departamento, Jeanne tuvo la certeza que tener a Ren de nuevo, simplemente era cuestión de que ella respondiera como debió en la fiesta de estreno de la revista de Hao…

. — Y ya sé quién puede ayudarme—. Se dijo la joven Maiden; había tomado una decisión y la ejecutaría cuales quiera que fueran las consecuencias… de una u otra forma, Ren volvería a ella, y pronto, si todo salía bien, Tamao Tamamura ya no existiría ni siquiera en el recuerdo.

* * *

…..

…..

….

* * *

.

.

"Paradise" no tenía una sola luz encendida, por lo que era fácil intuir que Horokeu no había llegado aún; Ren y Tamao habían estado conversando de cosas triviales en el camino; pero al entrar a casa, justo en el momento en que Tamao se disponía a ir a refugiarse en su habitación, él la abrazó por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo a su torso con suavidad.

. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde?—. Le susurró a su oído, ella se estremeció y pensó _"¿Qué parte exactamente?"_—. Yo buscaré una respuesta si tú no la dices…

. — _"No es justo, dijo que cuando estuviera lista…"_—. Replicó ella en su mente, Ren la hizo girar hacia sí—. _"¿Así como quieres que me concentre?"_

. — Ahora estamos en casa… me gusta pensar en "Paradise" como "nuestra" casa—. Dijo él y elevó las manos a su rostro—. ¿Crees que puedes darme esa respuesta ahora?

. — Y-Yo… Ren yo…—. Comenzó ella bajando un poco la mirada, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, cerró los ojos un momento, dándose valor para arriesgarse.

Sus manos que desde el momento en que Ren la había hecho girar hacia sí mismo, se encontraban como pequeños puños, de pronto se abrieron, las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta sin animarse a salir; cada que intentaba hacerlo titubeaba tanto y era víctima de tales sonrojos que hablar se volvía imposible.

. — "_Bien, quizá hablar no sea mi fuerte ahora_"—. Se dijo y dejó que su cuerpo actuara.

No sin cierto temor apoyó las palmas abiertas sobre el pecho de Ren, pudo sentir su palpitar al hacerlo, en su mente aún persistía la vocecita advirtiéndole que no debía confiar plenamente en él; sin embargo, pronto no fue más que un eco ininteligible en su cabeza; sintió las manos de él cerrarse alrededor de su cintura y al elevar la mirada lo descubrió levemente inclinado hacia ella.

. — _"Por favor, entiende lo que significa hacer esto para mí"_—. Pensó ella mirando fijamente a los ojos ambarinos de él.

Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente a sus hombros y de ahí a su cuello, sus dedos llegaron a acariciar parte de su piel y ella acercó su rostro al suyo, sintió las manos que le sujetaban temblar ligeramente, segundos después podía sentir la tibieza de su respiración y el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, las manos en su cintura presionaron y la acercaron un poco más a su cuerpo, elevándola un poco.

Tamao cerró los ojos en el momento preciso en que sintió los labios de Ren animar aquél tímido beso que ella había iniciado; entonces se sintió hacer lo correcto; ahora que él había dicho que la amaba, un beso ya no podía ser visto como algo malo, Tamao sintió su corazón engrandecer en su pecho, sus labios comenzaron a responder y su boca comenzaba a rendirse permitiendo libre y total acceso a él… cuando…

… el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el encanto y provocando que ella se separara un poco.

. — No contestes—. Pidió Ren, tratando de capturarla de nuevo.

. — Pero…

El teléfono seguía sonando.

. — Lo hará la máquina, quédate conmigo—. Insistió él tomando su rostro con las manos, estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando un sonidito neutro anunció la entrada de un mensaje—. Olvídalo…

. — ¿Y si es algo importante?...

. — No va a…

Y de pronto escucharon la voz de Horokeu.

. — _"¿Hola? Tamao, o Ren, cualquiera de los dos, escuchen… ahm, estoy con Pilika y pues, ella no está muy bien que digamos, necesito ayuda, estoy en el centro comercial "Great Mall" del este de la ciudad, Pilika se niega a irse y ya no sé qué hacer, traté de comunicarme con ustedes antes, pero el celular de Ren está apagado y el tuyo Tamao no recibe mi llamada… Tamao, si estás escuchando, ella ya sabe todo lo que hizo Chocolove, por favor llámenme en cuanto oigan el mensaje"_

Tamao se separó abruptamente al escuchar eso.

. — ¡¿Qué?!

Una serie de pensamientos homicidas inundaron la mente de Ren contra Horo-Horo, ¡¿Qué acaso no podía ser más inoportuno?!

Media hora después, tanto él como Tamao estaban de camino al "Great Mall"; Tamao se deshacía en comentarios sobre la indiscreción de Horo-Horo; él tuvo la no inteligente idea de comentar que quizá había sido McDonnell quien al fin había sido sincero con Pilika… jamás había visto a Tamao tan enfadada; incluso no le importó el atravesar el centro comercial con la velocidad de un vendaval, sin considerar la posible presencia de cámaras o de fans. Él por su parte tuvo que ser más cauto y alcanzarla con el debido cuidado.

Cuando llegó a dar con los hermanos Usui y con ella, encontró a Pilika abrazada con fuerza a su esposa, tenía signos de haberse pasado la tarde llorando, una y otra vez pedía perdón mientras Tamao solo atinaba a abrazarla. A un lado Horo-Horo lucía realmente cansado, él fue el primero que notó su presencia.

. — Ha estado así ya 4 horas—. Dijo a manera de saludo Horo-Horo—. Lamento haberlos interrumpido, no sabía qué hacer, no quiere regresar a la casa de Chocolove tampoco.

. — ¿Por qué se lo dijiste entonces? ¿Qué pasó?—. Dijo Ren.

. — Bueno, técnicamente sí fui yo; pero no fue adrede—. Se justificó Horo-Horo—. Ha estado averiguando por su cuenta después que me escuchara.

. — No lo entiendo— respondió Ren.

. — Cuando fue internada en el hospital, Chocolove fue a verla, yo estaba molesto y le reclamé todo lo que había hecho… no me di cuenta que Pilika estaba despierta—. Relató Horo-Horo y suspiró cansado—. Las dos semanas siguientes ha estado hurgando en los documentos de Chocolove, ha ido incluso al banco donde trabajaba… por último me ha confrontado a mí; ya no pude mentirle.

. — ¿Qué dice McDonnell a todo esto?

. — No le ha contestado… no quiere hablar con él; tampoco le ha dicho nada, técnicamente está fuera de su casa desde temprano—. Explicó Horo-Horo cruzándose de brazos—. Espero que al menos por hoy Tamao logre tranquilizarla, pensé que ya no podría llorar más…

. — Entonces será mejor ir a Paradise, aquí comenzamos a llamar la atención, no demorarán en reconocerme o a Tamao—. Propuso Ren.

. — Ok, sí… creo que es lo mejor.

Costó un buen rato convencer a Pilika de ir a "Paradise", Tamao incluso tuvo que exponer a cuestión de _"O es a Paradise o tendrás que regresar a casa de Chocolove, pero ya tienes que recostarte ¡Piensa en el bebé!"_, y solo así Pilika accedió. Debido al poco espacio en el auto de Ren, y a que Pilika se negaba a separarse de Tamao y viceversa, ambos terminaron despachándolas en un taxi.

. — En serio lamento todo esto—. Dijo Horo-Horo cuando ya se acercaban a la casa—. Supongo que hoy no ha sido un muy buen día para nadie.

. — Ha tenido sus bemoles, pero no ha sido un mal día—. Contestó Ren vislumbrando a lo lejos al taxi regresando por la ruta ya sin sus pasajeras.

. — Lo digo porque algo ha tenido suceder para que estuvieran en "Paradise" hoy, solo mandé el mensaje porque estaba desesperado… cuando apareció Tamao no me lo podía creer.

Ren se sonrojó súbitamente cuando dijo aquello.

. — Er… sí, es decir NO… no pasó nada malo, solo… estábamos cansados y decidimos postergar el fin de semana familiar para otra ocasión—. Contestó Ren rápidamente al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el auto.

. — ¿Para otra ocasión? Oye… ¿Qué no te llevabas mal con tu familia?—. Preguntó Horo-Horo.

. — Nos están esperando para entrar—. Dijo Ren haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta y fue el primero en bajar, automáticamente Horo-Horo supo que había gato encerrado en todo eso.

Horo-Horo confirmó sus sospechas cuando Tamao anunció que Pilika se quedaría en casa, dormiría con ella y ya pensarían mejor las cosas en la mañana, pues en el momento anterior de que ellas subieran al segundo piso, Ren retuvo a Tamao de su mano.

. — Ve subiendo Pilika, enseguida te alcanzo—. Le dijo Tamao, Pilika estaba tan cansada que no objetó para nada y obedeció, luego ella bajó el escalón que había subido y le dirigió una corta sonrisa al actor—. Todo está bien, solo está cansada y tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿No te molesta que se quede, verdad?

. — No, pero tú y yo tenemos un tema pendiente.

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente, _"¿Qué eso ya no había quedado sobre entendido?"_

. — Pensé que…

. — No tengo queja alguna sobre tu manera de decir las cosas—. Le interrumpió Ren y colocó ambas manos en su cintura—. Pero quiero oírlo.

Ella entreabrió la boca algo consternada, de nuevo las ganas de decir lo que sentía y la fuerza extraña que atoraba las palabras en su garganta se confrontaron, declarándose de nuevo un empate entre ellas y a consecuencia, ni una sola palabra por parte de Tamao.

. — Cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas—. Acotó Ren y ella reaccionó.

. — ¡No es justo!

. — Oh sí, lo es—. Respondió él—. Y créeme, esta vez no me estaré quieto hasta que lo digas.

. — ¡P-Pero yo…!—. Titubeó ella y Ren colocó un dedo sobre su boca.

. — ¡Ah, ah! No excusas… por muy buenas que sean o por muy buenos que sean los "reemplazos" de palabras, quiero oírlo… —. Refutó él, Tamao se sonrojó violentamente en cuanto dijo "reemplazos"—. No es tan difícil… bueno un poco sí; pero créeme, son las dos palabras más liberadoras que puedan existir.

. — ¿Tamao?—. Escucharon la voz de Pilika y Ren la maldijo por lo bajo.

. — Ya voy—. Alcanzó a decir Tamao y por primera vez Ren pudo distinguir cierto fastidio en ella al ser interrumpida.

. — Mañana—. Propuso Ren y se separó un poco de ella, no sin antes tomar su mano, con los Usui presentes, no podía ventilar su intimidad tan abiertamente. Tuvo la romántica intención de besar su mano y dejarla ir.

De hecho, lo hizo, susurró un "_Buenas noches_" y giró sobre sus talones, pero no se había alejado ni 4 pasos cuando la escuchó de nuevo.

. — Te quiero.

Volteó de golpe creyendo que había sido su imaginación; pero ahí seguía Tamao, esta vez más sonrojada que nunca; pero no había descendido la mirada en ningún momento.

. — Tamao…

Él avanzó dos pasos y ella otros dos.

. — Sí te quiero—. Volvió a decir Tamao con un hilillo de voz, riendo de sí misma y desviando la mirada segundos después.

. — ¿Tamao?—. Escucharon de nuevo a Pilika, en el preciso momento en que iban a alcanzarse.

. — ¡Voy! — Respondió ella e iba a añadir algo más a su reciente confesión, cuando de pronto estuvo en el aire; Ren la había tomado abrazado con fuerza y ella se impulsó hacia adelante para no caerse—. ¡Ren!

. — Nunca vas a arrepentirte de esto… puedo jurarlo—. Aseguró él y luego miró a sus ojos unos segundos antes de besarla cortamente y dejarla en el suelo—. Tamao…

. — ¿Nunca?

. — En la medida de mis fuerzas y sabes que soy terco.

No sin antes darse un pequeño beso, Tamao fue al fin a su habitación volando entre nubes, Ren se quedó al pie de la escalera a medio camino de creerse que todo en verdad había sucedido. La sensación en sus labios y la plenitud en su corazón lo impulsaban a sonreír y a pensar por primera vez, que realmente "Nada" podría salir mal.

. — No… nada puede salir mal— murmuró para sí.

De pronto recordó que "No estaba solo", al girar el rostro a la derecha pudo ver a un Horo-Horo con la mandíbula desencajada y con una pieza de pan separada por inercia de su boca, había presenciado toda la escena de principio a fin y literalmente, el hombre estaba congelado en su sitio y con la vista fija en él. "_Rayos_"

. — Bueno… ahm, creo que queda claro que ya se lo dije— musitó Ren acercándose un poco.

Horo-Horo recuperó movimiento corporal.

. — Y…y ella… ella te ha… ¡Demonios! ¡Me lo perdí!...—. Exclamó Horokeu—. Al menos espero que Jun haya podido grabar algo. Bueno… ¿Y cómo te animaste?

. — Es una larga historia…

. — Tengo tiempo y…

. —… que NO te contaré—. Agregó Ren, tomando una manzana de la barra y girando sobre sus talones para irse.

. — ¡Hey! ¡No es justo, es lo mínimo que merezco!—. Se quejó Horo-Horo.

. — Olvídalo, eso es cosa mía—. Contestó Ren sin detener su andar.

Horo-Horo juntó mucho los ojos, si no fuera porque tenía mucha hambre, le hubiera lanzado el pan que tenía en la mano derechito a la picuda cabeza de su nuevo amigo; pero se contuvo.

. — Oh bien, de acuerdo… entonces le preguntaré a Jun—. Arremetió él; pero solo consiguió que Ren volteara el rostro y le dirigiera una miradita irónica.

. — Como gustes…—. Contestó él sabiendo por adelantado que su hermana esta vez no sería una gran fuente de información, Horo-Horo lo supo también y usó el infalible plan B.

. — Aunque ¿Para qué incomodarla?, ya que tú, desconsiderado egoísta, no me quieres decir nada… tengo otra fuente de primera mano—. Comentó Horo-Horo mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en el sofá—. Quien por cierto, se encuentra ahora hablando de ti con mi hermana…

Ren se obligó a seguir su camino, estuvo muy tentado a interrumpir la conversación de las chicas y advertir a Tamao de las intenciones de Usui; de hecho medio abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó…

. — Mañana iremos a casa de Chocolove—. Decía Tamao, Pilika comenzaba a protestar—. Pilika, no puedes evadirlo sin una explicación.

. — No quiero verlo nunca más—. Replicaba ella—. No después de saber todo lo que te hizo.

. — Hey… eso ya pasó— la animó Tamao—. Mírame, estoy bien…

. — Cuando encontré el contrato de compra venta de "Paradise", con él firmando como si fuera el dueño… y luego cuando pregunté en el banco ¡Cielos!, no puedo imaginar todo lo que sentiste cuando…

. — PILIKA— la interrumpió Tamao—. Estoy bien, sí ok… fueron tiempos duros, y… sí, estuve muy… MUY asustada…

. — Todo por mí, si yo no hubiera… si yo…

. — Nada de eso, Chocolove hizo lo que hizo desesperado por ayudarte, ¿Entiendes eso?... y no, no lo estoy justificando, pero tienes que entender que hizo lo mejor que pudo, no lo correcto, pero sí lo mejor que pudo en ese momento para ayudarte—. Escuchó decir a Tamao—. Y es por eso que estás aquí, y que tu bebé sigue contigo, eso es algo que no puedes olvidar.

. — No puedo perdonarlo Tamao— replicó Pilika.

. — Puede que hoy no, pero deja que el tiempo se encargue… créeme, que el miedo más grande de Chocolove es perderte, quizá no debería decirte esto… pero él te ama.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Ren volvió a juntar la puerta con toda la intención de marcharse; pero…

. — Tú sabes que yo no puedo… quererlo de la misma forma— comenzó Pilika—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?... pero no puedo, y con todo lo que ha sucedido menos, siento que si lo tengo en frente sería capaz de matarlo… y a la vez no logro deshacerme de este sentido de gratitud hacia él…

. — Tú lo que necesitas ahora es dormir— dijo Tamao—. Mañana pensarás las cosas con más calma, si gustas puedes venir aquí unos días; pero mañana iremos a casa de Chocolove, y yo voy a llamarlo ahora mismo para decirle que estás aquí.

. — ¡No! ¡Él vendrá!

. — No lo hará

Otro rato de silencio y Ren decidió que ya había pecado de indiscreto, dio dos pasos lejos de la puerta y escuchó de nuevo un sollozo.

. — ¿Cómo puedes ser así?, te dio donde más dolía, te quitó lo que más valorabas en todo el mundo Tamao, ¿Cómo?— preguntó la chica Usui.

. — Porque tú estás bien— contestó Tamao—. Porque si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, quizá no habrías resistido un embarazo de riesgo… y porque…

. — ¿Qué Tamao?

. — Porque si no lo hubiera hecho… nunca habría hecho las paces con mi pasado, nunca había conocido a las personas que conocí, ni vivido todo lo que vivido… y Ren…

Esa nueva pausa hizo que Ren regresara tras sus pasos.

. — ¿Por qué te detienes?—. Preguntó Pilika y Ren añadió en su mente: "_Eso, ¿Por qué?_"—. ¿Todo va bien con Ren?

. —No… es decir sí—. Titubeó ella—. Je… creo que aún lo estoy asumiendo.

. — ¿Asumiendo qué?

. — Que puede que mi contrato pase a plazo indeterminado—. Bromeó Tamao, Ren sintió cierta desazón al oír la palabra "Contrato", pero al escuchar la suave risa de Tamao supo que no lo había dicho con mala intención—. Él dijo… que me ama.

. — ¿Eh?

. — Eso… dijo que me ama, apenas lo estoy asimilando… él me ama—respondió Tamao—. Y el cielo sabe que yo lo amo a él.

Se separó definitivamente de la puerta al escuchar aquello, se sentía con más calma que nunca, feliz como nunca, incluso tuvo que meterse a su habitación para no seguir sus impulsos e irrumpir en la conversación de Tamao y Pilika, solo para tomar entre sus brazos a la pelirosa…

Era increíble cómo desatado el sentimiento un instinto quizá más primigenio emergía y buscaba dominar sus acciones. Una vez solo, miró su habitación vacía, sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón y su cerebro le dio la imagen de su mujer cómodamente sentada al centro de la cama.

Sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza y frotó sus ojos con una mano _"¿Qué rayos?"_, se dijo mirando de nuevo la cama ahora vacía, _"Es producto del cansancio, demasiadas emociones, demasiado en un solo día"_, se apoyó contra uno de los muros, obligándose a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, _"Piensa… el guión, en… en Colin en camisa hawaiana… vamos ¡Usa la imaginación!"_

Luego de gritarse aquello_ abrió los ojos_, la habitación vacía le dio algo de calma, _"Mejor me duermo y dejo de portarme como un pervertido"_ se dijo y caminó a sentarse al pie de la cama, comenzaba a serenarse cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, giró automáticamente la cabeza y vio como la salita conjunta a la habitación tenía la luz encendida, y en su centro una silueta familiar se dibujaba.

Era Tamao…

El pánico se apoderó de él y técnicamente saltó de la cama…. fue el momento en que realmente **abrió** los ojos, no había ninguna luz en la salita continua, la cama no tenía señal alguna de que alguien hubiera estado apoyado y él seguía contra el muro donde se había imaginado al productor Colin en camisa Hawaiana.

Todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero él ya estaba sudando frío… y en eso…

. — Horo-Horo ¿Aún de pie?

. — Je, casi… estaba armando mi cama, Tami—. Las voces de Tamao y Horokeu le dieron la ubicación exacta de ambos; además de una figura borrosa y de perfil semi dibujándose tras la puerta de entrada a su habitación—. ¿Pilika está bien?

. — Se ha dormido—. Contestó Tamao—. En fin… buenas noches.

. — Que descanses

Ren se quedó muy quieto, casi tan quieto como la imagen de Tamao tras la puerta, pronto se preguntó ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parada?, como primer impulso quiso averiguarlo; pero luego se dijo que no era tan buena idea considerando sus más recientes y desatados pensamientos. _"Ya seguro se mete a su habitación"_, se consoló, pero ella no se movía, es más… si no fuera por su reciente tendencia a fantasear, juraría que estaba mirando la puerta.

. — _"Es todo"_—. Se rindió él al poco rato, para después apresurarse en abrir la puerta

Y dicho y hecho, ella seguía ahí.

. — Hey… lo siento, ¿Te he despertado?— preguntó ella dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

. — No, es… no, no estaba durmiendo— respondió él—. ¿Qué haces?

. — Pues… creo que no conté conque el espacio de mi cama da suficiente para dos personas— dijo ella y desvió la mirada al suelo—. Y ese es el detalle… conmigo allá, no seríamos dos, sino tres.

Ren parpadeó confundido por un rato hasta que entendió el mensaje. Seguramente Pilika Usui se había adueñado de toda la cama de su esposa.

. — ¿T-Te molestaría si me quedo aquí?— preguntó al fin Tamao y para Ren fue como si con esas palabras ella hubiera vuelto a desatar sus más profundos pensamientos.

Allí la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta en el momento preciso para apoyarla contra ella y adueñarse de sus labios sin darle espacio ni a su mente ni a la de ella para reflexionar; una y otra vez, el calor de sus cuerpos entremezclándose, una y otra vez y luego las manos de ella aferrándose a sus hombros, sus labios escapando de su dominio por instantes sólo para pronunciar su nombre en apenas un susurro.

"_Ren"_

. — ¿Estás bien?—. La voz de ella sonando con normalidad le hizo saber que de nuevo había alucinado, él aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta y ella fuera en el pasillo mirándole con curiosidad y cierta preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?— repitió de nuevo.

"_Si supieras_" pensó enseguida Ren.

. — Lo… lo lamento, divagué…—. Se excusó lo más decentemente que pudo y entonces se hizo a un lado.

. — ¿Seguro no molesto?

. — "_Segurísimo_"—. Pensó con una voz demasiado ansiosa para sus nervios—. Ejem… claro que no

Esta vez, por propia tranquilidad mental la dejó sola en la habitación para que se cambiase, no obstante, aunque intentó evadir una situación íntima, la encontró levemente cubierta por la sábana, allá donde su mente la había dibujado insinuante minutos atrás. Tragó pesado.

Ella le sonrió en cuanto le vio.

. — "_Di algo inteligente_"— se dijo Ren—. Ahm… ¿Pilika se quedó tranquila?

. — Algo… yo espero convencerla mañana para ir a ver a… ¡Oh cielos, lo olvidé!—. Exclamó de pronto ella y salió de la cama rápidamente.

Ren se hizo hacia la derecha; pero en su prisa Tamao lo imitó, iniciando una especie de "Danza" en la que coincidían en sus movimientos y al final ni se dejaban pasar ni avanzaban, hasta que él colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

. — L-Lo siento, es que, tengo que llamar a Chocolove, me imagino que debe estar preocupado—. Se justificó Tamao.

. — Ve con calma.

Ella asintió y salió rápidamente del cuarto, Ren aprovechó para cambiarse y tratar de serenarse, de paso hacerse a la idea de que iba a dormir con ella. "_Dormir, es DORMIR_" se dijo. Para su desgracia Tamao no demoró demasiado en regresar, ya tenía el celular en su mano y aparentemente McDonnell le había contestado.

. — …no… no puedes venir, ella ya está durmiendo y no va a salir en mitad de la noche— le decía Tamao—. Mejor te lo digo yo ¿De acuerdo?, no quiero hacerte sentir mal en serio… pero Pilika ya lo sabe todo, he tratado de hablar con ella, pero está muy cansada… trataré de hacerlo mañana; pero no es una buena idea que te vea ahora ¿Puedes entender eso?

Hubo una pausa prolongada.

. — Sí… se lo diré… adiós.

Ren, que estuvo todo ese rato sentado al pie de la cama, se puso de pie al verla suspirar resignada, de hecho él pensaba que las emociones fuertes del día no solo lo habían agotado a él; por eso se acercó y elevó su rostro con una mano.

. — ¿Estás bien?

. — Solo cansada— respondió ella sonriéndole quedamente—. Chocolove no esperaba algo así… estaba buscándola en los alrededores.

. — Hiciste bien en avisarle—. Le dijo Ren y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué sucede?

. — Puedes llamarme loca… pero en verdad, me apena mucho lo que va a sufrir Chocolove cuando Pilika hable con él— contestó Tamao.

. — No puedes hacer nada al respecto— le dijo él, ella asintió con tristeza y bajó la cabeza un poco—. Hey… no estés triste… vamos…

Impulsó de nuevo su rostro hacia arriba y le miró con cariño; ella se apoyó contra su pecho suavemente y él atinó a abrazarla, asegurándole que todo iría bien, que no debía preocuparse, ella asintió con suavidad y murmuró un "Gracias" antes de separarse de nuevo.

La verdadera parte en la que no supieron qué hacer, sobrevino cuando estuvieron metidos entre las sábanas, por momentos en que Ren miraba al techo, ella lo observaba de soslayo, volteando la mirada cuando él giraba la cabeza y viceversa. El primero en reír de la situación fue Ren.

. — ¿Qué?— cuestionó Tamao girando a verlo, él también lo hizo y quedaron frente a frente.

. — Somos como un par de adolescentes ¿Te das cuenta?— le respondió Ren—. Un par de adolescentes con unos cuantos meses de casados.

Ella se sonrojó, más aún cuando él se apoyó en su brazo derecho, acercándose un poco a ella en el trayecto. Llevaba su habitual pijama oscuro, los dos primeros botones de la parte superior se encontraban abiertos, Tamao tuvo el impulso de echarse para atrás cuando notó eso; pero la mano libre de él fue directa a acomodar su cabello tras su oído derecho.

. — Con miedo de mirarnos y no saber qué hacer o qué decir—añadió Ren y sonrió un poco—. Cuando sabemos que…

. — Lo sé…— le interrumpió Tamao colocando su mano suavemente sobre la que él tenía cerca de su oído.

La mirada de él titiló, la luz se colaba a través de las cortinas superiores, dándole a la habitación un aspecto azulado y a ellos la capacidad de verse aún a través de la oscuridad. Tamao cobijó la mano de Ren entre las suyas unos segundos, tras los cuales le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

. —… cada vez que te miro, que te tengo cerca… quiero tocarte— dijo él, ella se sonrojó violentamente—. Quizá porque pienso que puedo despertar y que todo esto no habrá sido más que un sueño.

. — Yo…—. Musitó ella—. Yo siento lo mismo…

Ren volvió a acercarse y esta vez ella no sintió ese impulso de echarse para atrás, aún no abandonaba su rostro y la mano unida a la de él presionó con fuerza.

. — ¿No es un sueño temporal solamente?— preguntó Tamao y su mirada brilló.

. — Te amo, Tamao… ese es mi sueño vuelto real…

Ella sonrió con emoción al escucharle, la mano en su rostro sirvió para amortizar su cercanía, Tamao murmuró: "_Entonces no despertemos nunca_" antes de buscarle ella misma y unir sus labios a los suyos, sintiendo al poco rato su mano asiéndola de la cintura para luego sujetarle la espalda y acercarla más a su cuerpo; al final terminó asida a su cuello, con su respiración golpeándole los labios y la frente de él apoyada contra la suya.

Momentos después, Tamao comenzó a adormilarse en sus brazos, podía asegurar que él le decía algo más mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente; se sintió protegida y cálida junto a Ren, tan a gusto que solo atinó a decir una sola cosa antes de sucumbir al cansancio.

. — Ren…

. — ¿Uhm?

. — Te amo…

La sintió relajarse contra él, como respuesta apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y la cubrió mejor con la sábana, para luego quedarse abrazado a ella y rendirse poco después a su propio cansancio. Jamás había dormido así con nadie, incluso antes pensaba que debía ser bastante incómodo, algunos compañeros de reparto solían comentar que amanecían con los brazos acalambrados; pero no le importó, porque por mucho tiempo había tenido la sensación de que algo le hacía falta, y en ese momento, más cuando Tamao acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cuando la escuchó respirar tranquila… se sintió feliz, se sintió completo.

* * *

….

….

…

* * *

.

Mucho había ocurrido ese sábado; no solo se había enterado que tenía un gemelo, sino que al fin se había atrevido a tomar de Tamao lo que tanto se había prometido esperar; un beso, fugaz, inesperado y hurtado beso que lo había trasportado casi flotando de regreso a casa.

Pasó todo el camino rememorando esos momentos, aunque no le gustase también recordó la expresión pasmada de ella; definitivamente no era lo que esperaba de un primer beso entre ambos; después llegó la etapa de la culpa, sopesó la posibilidad de que Tamao estuviera enfadada por el atrevimiento; después de todo, con toda la extrañeza que rondaba su matrimonio, pues… era una mujer casada y aquello bien podía sentirse como una infidelidad…

"_Oh demonios", _esperaba que no hubiera habido prensa cerca.

Caminó sin mucha prisa por los jardines de la casa Asakura, entró con la misma calma dentro; parecía que inconscientemente trataba de retrasar el inminente encuentro con su gemelo hasta donde le dieran sus fuerzas; con la misma parsimonia entró en la sala donde los había dejado, dándose con la sorpresa de que nadie se encontraba ahí.

. — Oh, amo Hao—. Escuchó a sus espaldas y al voltear encontró al siempre fiel Wesley.

. — ¿Mis padres?

. — El señor Asakura acaba de ir a su despacho, quiere poner en orden la situación legal del amo Yoh cuanto antes, la señora y su hermano se encuentran en la habitación infantil.

. — ¿Habitación infantil?

. — Sí, señor… aquella que estaba clausurada—. Informó el hombre.

Excusas como _"Está en reparación"_ hasta _"Es solo una bodega"_, acudieron a la mente de Hao en ese momento, después de todo era lo que sus padres solían decir de aquella habitación cercana a la de ellos. _"Lógico"_ concluyó segundos después, _"Esa debió ser la habitación de donde Yoh desapareció"_

. — ¿Ha habido algún problema con… Yoh?

. — No, señor… bueno, estuvo bastante alterado cuando usted y aquella señorita se marcharon.

. — ¿Supo que me fui con ella?—. Preguntó Hao preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era un malentendido con su recién conocido gemelo a causa de una mujer.

. — No lo creo, señor… creo que tuvo la intención de marcharse también, pero la señora Keiko y el señor Mikihisa lo interceptaron. Estuvieron aquí hace poco, la señora luego quiso llevarlo arriba, no hace mucho de eso, señor.

. — Ya veo— contestó él algo más calmado, posó entonces la mirada en las escaleras—. Bueno… supongo que sigo yo.

Wesley guardó reverencial silencio y lo siguió con la mirada. Nuevamente la lentitud se apoderó de sus movimientos; pasó cerca al despacho de su padre y pudo escuchar su conversación con el abogado: "_¿Puedes creerlo Yves?, ¡Mi hijo ha regresado!_", se alegró sinceramente por la emoción de Mikihisa y siguió adelante, pronto pudo distinguir la voz de su madre.

. — ¿Ves?, esta iba a ser su habitación, tuya y de Hao…—. Decía Keiko Asakura—. Tendrían acceso al jardín y así no llenarían la casa de tierra cuando subieran de jugar, aunque tu padre pensó que era también la perfecta excusa para que se escaparan cuando quisieran hacerlo… desde…—. Pausó un poco—. Desde que desapareciste, clausuramos este cuarto, Hao nunca supo que era suya, de los dos…

Yoh no decía nada, Hao estaba tras la puerta.

. — Yoh…—. Le llamó Keiko y su voz se quebró en su garganta—. Hiroki… ¿T-Te lastimó, te… te hizo daño?

. — N-No llore, por favor—. Escuchó al fin a Yoh y él se asomó por la puerta, su madre había cubierto su rostro con las manos y su gemelo trataba de contenerla.

. — Lo lamento… no quiero hacerlo—. Se disculpó Keiko elevando una de sus manos al rostro de su hijo—. Es solo que… todos estos años, tuve tanto miedo por ti… por saber si estabas bien, si eras amado… o si sufrías—. Le observó entonces con cariño a la par que acariciaba su frente y parte de su cabello—. Mi niño…

Yoh abrió la boca para decir algo; pero en ese preciso momento giró la cabeza hacia la puerta al sentir que estaban siendo observados, las palabras que iba a decirle a Keiko murieron en su garganta al encontrarse al fin, cara a cara con Hao Asakura.

Hao experimentaba algo extraño en esos momentos; de no ser por el cabello y la manera de vestir, él e Yoh eran dos gotas de agua, había visto la habitación momentos atrás, la que ahora sabía que había sido la suya en su primera infancia, no pudo evitar pensar todas las cosas que no había vivido por causa de Hiroki Miyajima, los "juegos" los "Escapes" que había imaginado Keiko, él pudo imaginarlas también y después, al tener la mirada de Yoh sobre sí, sintió la extraña sensación de que lo conocía, de que, de alguna manera inexplicable, siempre había sabido que existía.

. — Hao…— llamó su madre—. Yoh, él es Hao… es tu hermano.

Hao carraspeó algo incómodo por haber sido pillado inmerso en sus pensamientos, entonces se acercó decidiendo cuál sería la mejor manera de saludar, o si debía darle la mano; algo en su interior se removió y él tuvo que controlar sus impulsos.

Yoh experimentaba sensaciones similares. Hao decidió actuar con franqueza.

. — ¿Es extraño, no?—. Le dijo al fin, Yoh casi se sobrecogió sorprendido de que él fuera el primero en hablar. Pero debía admitirlo.

. — Sí, es extraño— respondió él.

Un sollozo los distrajo y vieron cómo Keiko volvía a ocultar su rostro en las manos; se sintieron medianamente culpables al creer que su "Manera de saludo" había afectado la sensibilidad de la mujer y ambos voltearon preocupados hacia ella.

"_Madre…" "No llore"_, dijeron cada quien y Keiko elevó la mirada hacia ambos segundos antes de estrechar a sus hijos entre sus brazos y soltarse a llorar sin remedio. Hao e Yoh lograron verse entre el cabello oscuro de Keiko, la expresión de Yoh lucía algo desconcertada y la de Hao con cierto grado de costumbre; pero la situación era por demás extraña para ambos.

Luego se rindieron, en mutuo acuerdo por la tranquilidad de su madre.

. — Está bien mamá—. Dijo Hao—. E-Estamos bien, ¿No es así, Yoh?

El aludido titubeó un poco, pero terminó asintiendo.

. — S-Sí…

. — Sí, estamos bien… ahora estamos juntos y ustedes dos no volverán a irse de mi lado—. Sollozó Keiko, Yoh se lo tomó literal y la preocupación volvió a inundar su rostro, Hao hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que no la tomara en serio, gesto que Yoh comprendió a la perfección.

Y sin querer ambos habían sido partícipes del primer acto de complicidad entre hermanos.

. — Díganme qué quieren, les haré algo… a Hao le encantan las fresas flameadas, ¿A ti qué te gustaría Yoh?

. — N-No se moleste…

. — Es inútil, lo hará de todos modos y no te recomiendo dejarla averiguar tus gustos, luego tendrás que comerte cada uno de sus intentos—. Le susurró Hao.

. — Te oí, jovencito— recalcó su madre y dirigió suavemente la mirada sobre su hijo menor—. Tu padre y tu hermano prefieren los dulces, pero yo me apego más por una buena sopa, dime cariño, ¿Qué te gustaría?

Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miró de soslayo a Hao, quien con un gesto de cabeza le instó a responder, era claro que Keiko no iba a moverse del sitio sin una respuesta. Al pensar en la sopa, inevitablemente pensó en Anna… _"La mentirosa Anna", _ sacudió su cabeza y trató de disimular.

. — Lo que quieras, estará bien…

"_Lo sabía, el fuerte soy yo y el gemelo sumiso es él_", pensó Hao.

. — Entonces te haré ambos— anunció—. Hao, cariño quédate con Yoh ¿Si?, yo dispondré todo, ah… mañana tendré lista tu habitación, mientras tanto, Hao lleva a tu hermano la habitación de huéspedes.

Yoh abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hao se adelantó.

. — Yo me encargo, madre.

Cuando Keiko salió, él giró a ver a su gemelo, previo unas cortas palabras sin importancia, le indicó el camino hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, tuvo la primera intención de retirarse tras ello; pero recordó su plática con Tamao, por lo que se obligó a tratar de "congeniar" en algo con su hermano. _"Bien… ahí voy"_

. — _"Todo esto es extraño, esta casa, estas personas… incluso yo mismo"_—. Pensaba Yoh mientras daba algunos pasos a tientas en aquella habitación amplia y a todas luces, cómoda.

. — Era inútil tratar de decirle que no a mamá—. Escuchó decir a Hao Asakura—. Papá también se hubiera opuesto a que te marcharas… acaban de recuperarte, si por ellos fuera te encadenarían a sus tobillos durante los próximos años.

. — Eso… eso puedo entenderlo—. Respondió Yoh girando a verle—. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

. — ¿Por qué no?, es tu casa después de todo…—. Yoh le miró significativamente—. Supongo que no ha sido un buen inicio. No te pienses que esto es sencillo para ninguno de los involucrados…

. — No he dicho eso…

. — ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que llorará nuestra madre si vuelves a desaparecer?—. Arremetió Hao, Yoh se doblegó al oír las palabras "Nuestra madre"—. Escucha Yoh… no sé por lo que has tenido que atravesar en tu vida, pero yo llevo la mía tratando de entender por qué ella sufría tantas depresiones, por qué a veces me miraba y parecía entristecerse más… es obvio que la respuesta se resume en tu persona; por eso no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ella vuelva a deprimirse, con 22 años de lo mismo ha sido más que suficiente.

. — No lo entiende…

. — No me hables de "usted"—. Interrumpió Hao y tomó aire—. Lo siento… supongo que sigo alterado, pero en serio, técnicamente no somos un par de extraños… nos llevamos a cuestas toda la vida, ¡Somos gemelos!

. — Bien, ¿Qué propones entonces?

. — Propongo que te quedes unos días, deja que mamá disfrute de ti un poco y ya si quieres luego puedes irte, previo de haberla convencido a ella—. Dijo Hao—. ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

. — Tengo cosas que resolver…

. — Culparé a la intuición gemelar—. Murmuró Hao—. Algo me dice que esas "cosas" se resumen a que quieres aclarar tus dudas con el que se hizo pasar como tu padre.

. — Necesito saber…

. — Todo te lo ha dicho en resumen Anna— respondió Hao, su hermano automáticamente se tensó al escuchar ese nombre—. Ese cabrón te robó de aquí porque nuestra madre no fue para él, así de simple… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le has creído?

. — No quiero hablar de ella— respondió Yoh, Hao asintió.

. — Queda claro que escuché su… discusión— explicó Hao—. No necesitas ir a la comandancia a ver a ese tipo si lo que quieres es confirmar la versión de tu novia.

. — Ella no es nada mío— negó el menor girando hacia la ventana.

. — Claro… como decía, no tienes que ir allá para conseguir lo que quieres… en la sala hay un baúl con todas las pruebas que recolectó Anna todo este tiempo,

"_Anna, Anna, Anna" _

. — ¿Te ha pedido que intercedas por ella?—. Musitó Yoh, pero Hao logró escucharle.

. — ¿Anna Kyoyama pedirme a mí un favor?... claro… como si eso fuera propio de una mujer como ella— rebatió Hao.

. — Pareces defenderla.

. — Defiendo los hechos que conozco, escucha Yoh…— insistió Hao—. Tú no estuviste aquí cuando esa chica me enfrentó a mí, ni cuando forzó a mis padres a escucharla…

. — No quiero escuchar nada que esté relacionado con Anna Kyoyama— refutó Yoh y volvió a darle la espalda.

. — Es un hecho que en este preciso momento no vamos a poder hablar serenamente— respondió Hao—. Es normal, supongo que como todos, has de estar cansado… te dejaré solo, ¿Ves ese intercomunicador?— le señaló un aparato blanco puesto en uno de las mesas de noche—. Conecta directamente al servicio, si necesitas algo pídelo, estarán más que gustosos de atenderte… eres el "Joven Yoh" después de todo.

. — No pedí esto… nada de esto—. Farfulló un muy confundido Yoh. Hao se detuvo en su intento de salir.

. — No lo has pedido, pero es aquí el lugar al que perteneces—. Respondió Hao sin llegar a voltear—. Y solo a manera de comentario, reflexiona sobre Kyoyama… esa mujer es un verdadero diablo cuando se lo propone, pero tuvo sus motivos para ocultar lo que sabía sobre ti; jamás habría creído que viviría para verla enfrentarse de esa forma a todos nosotros, incluso a ese sujeto cuando intentó matarla…

. — ¿Qué dices?—. Reaccionó Yoh, Hao volteó un poco.

. — ¿Esperabas que Miyajima le agradeciera el ser descubierto ante nosotros?— contestó Hao—. La atacó, trató de estrangularla… quizá estuviste lo suficientemente enojado como para notar las marcas en su cuello, piénsalo… hermano…

Luego se marchó.

Yoh se dejó caer al pie de la cama, se había propuesto no volver a pensar en Anna; sin embargo a fuerzas después de lo dicho por Hao no pudo evitarlo, trató de hurgar en sus recuerdos, tratando de recordar algún signo de daño en el cuello de Anna; pero solo recordó sus palabras.

"_Hiroki confesó… fue él quien me atacó anoche cuando lo confronté, lo obligué a decir la verdad…"_

"_¡Es suficiente…!_" había gritado él. No había tomado importancia a lo que le decía. Y encima Hao le decía ahora que su padre… es decir Hiroki, había tratado de matarla.

A la hora de percatarse sus puños estaban apretados y los nudillos casi blancos por la presión, no tardó ni 1 minuto en coger el intercomunicador solicitando la presencia de Wesley. Tomó cuestión de minutos que el mayordomo subiera y mucho menos para que Yoh expusiera sus planes.

. — P-Pero joven Yoh… si los señores no le encuentran…—. Titubeó Wesley cuando Yoh anunció su partida.

. — Es algo que tengo que hacer, ellos no me dejarán… yo… yo regresaré— dijo Yoh, el mayordomo no perdía su expresión preocupante—. Gracias por el dato…

Se dirigió entonces a la habitación infantil que su madre le había enseñado más temprano, "perfecta salida", pensó antes de abrir por primera vez en años aquel ventanal por el que alguna vez Hiroki Miyajima se lo había llevado, sin ser notado cruzó el jardín y con el mismo sigilo salió de aquella mansión.

El camino solo sirvió para que concentrara toda su frustración e ira en un solo movimiento, solo necesitaba uno solo para desquitarse, para desahogar todo el torbellino que llevaba dentro, no supo cómo logró controlarse ante el jefe de policía, ni cómo con aparente calma fue llevado hasta la celda en la que tenían recluido a Hiroki.

"_Increíble lo que un simple apellido puede lograr"_; pensó, considerando que la aceptación del jefe de policía se debía en gran parte a haberse presentado como "_Yoh Asakura_" en lugar de Miyajima. "_Solo 5 minutos, señor Asakura_" dijo el guardia… y de pronto, solo por llevar ese apellido _"era alguien"_.

Y al fin estuvo frente a Hiroki, el hombre no se había dignado a levantar la vista ni siquiera al ser informado de tener una visita. Yoh no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí observando al que por años había conocido como su padre, pudieron pasar horas en esos 5 minutos, Yoh al menos lo sintió de esa manera hasta que al fin Hiroki lo miró.

. — Yoh…

. — Supongo que era a la última persona a la que esperabas ver—. Contestó Yoh.

. —…y supongo que ya tu noviecita te ha puesto al tanto—. Respondió Hiroki poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué buscas aquí?

. — Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué?— dijo Yoh claro y conciso, Hiroki dibujó una sonrisa casi sardónica.

. — Tú buscas una historia desgastada en mi voz— respondió y se encogió de hombros—. Ve a que te lo cuente esa bruja rubia…

. — Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué?— repitió Yoh con mayor energía en su voz.

Miyajima comenzó a reírse.

. — Eres como un niño—. Dijo él—. No has cambiado mucho Yoh… preguntas ¿Por qué?, no tiene sentido si al estar aquí te has presentado como un maldito Asakura… si ya sabes la historia, entonces no sirve de nada…

. — ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡Lo menos que me debes por todos estos años! ¡¿Por qué?!

. — Porque pude hacerlo…— dijo al fin el hombre—. Es así de simple, tú y tu hermano debieron ser míos… ¡Mikihisa Asakura se interpuso entre tu madre y yo!, ¡ustedes dos debieron ser nuestros, él hurtó mi vida, mi amor… mi destino y a cambio yo te hurté a ti… y si tu hermano no hubiera sido tan quisquilloso entonces también lo habría tomado a él!, ¿Contento?

"_No necesitas ir a la comandancia a ver a ese tipo si lo que quieres es confirmar la versión de tu novia."_

Las palabras de Hao resonaron en su memoria y se sintió tonto por estar en ese lugar; trató por todos los medios eludir la sensación de culpa por no haber creído en las palabras de Anna; aún le dolía su mentira, tantos meses de engaño eran aún demasiado recientes para dejarlo pasar sólo porque Hiroki Miyajima admitía sus acciones.

. — Tenías que escapar ¿No es así?— recriminó de pronto Hiroki rodeando a Yoh a paso lento y sinuoso—. Tenías que dejar nuestra casa y "conquistar" tus sueños, nada de esto habría sucedido si hubieras aceptado tu destino.

. — ¡No era mi destino! ¡Era lo que tú querías!... y esto no comenzó cuando decidí escapar ¡Inició cuando me robaste de casa de los Asakura!— refutó Yoh encarándolo.

. — Así que ahora eres un digno "Asakura"— rió Hiroki antes de colocar una expresión casi siniestra—.…podrás cambiar tu apellido, ellos podrán comprar todo lo que quieras y hasta lo que nunca soñaste tener— recitó, Yoh se mantuvo impasible con la mirada fija en la suya, entonces el hombre alzó la mano tratando de tocarlo—. Pero nunca podrás evadir el hecho de haber sido criado por mí…eres mío, más mío que suyo y ellos lo saben… siempre serás una parte mía aunque no te guste.

. — No soy como tú… nunca seré como tú, "padre"… no, "Hiroki"—. Sentenció Yoh dándole la espalda listo para salir de ese lugar.

. — Asumo que no… siendo un Asakura no eres más un "Don Nadie", apuesto a que te crees muy importante…— replicó Hiroki—. ¿Quieres un consejo? Deshazte de esa rubia interesada… ¿O por qué piensas que una muchacha de su nivel se fijó en alguien como tú?

Yoh comenzó a respirar ofuscado.

. — El hijo perdido de una familia influyente… vi que conocía de antes a tu gemelo, asumo que intentó atraparlo primero a él y como no pudo, tuvo la fortuna de encontrarte a ti… es mejor a nada ¿No lo crees?— siguió Hiroki—. De saber que esa zorra iba a causar tantos problemas, habría acabado con ella la primera vez que osó entrometerse conmigo.

Al ver al muchacho encararlo nuevamente, Hiroki sonrió para sus adentros, elevando los ojos al techo poco después.

. — ¿Estás molesto?... ja… esa maldita perra debe estar agradecida de seguir con vida…

. — ¿Atacaste a Anna?

. — Por supuesto que sí… y habría acabado con esa mujerzuela, si no fuera porque es una astuta zorra y…

Hiroki no había terminado de hablar cuando cayó estrepitosamente al piso debido al fuerte e inesperado puño de Yoh. Aquello le había tomado totalmente desprevenido y no pudo evitar tropezar y alzar después la mirada incrédula hasta un muy ceñudo Yoh, quien aún tenía el puño apretado a la altura de su pecho y trataba de normalizar su respiración.

. — Ahora sí no tengo nada que me una a ti— dijo Yoh— ¡ABRAN!— gritó enérgicamente antes de volver la vista a Hiroki, el guardia entró veloz como un rayo y con la misma velocidad abrió la celda—. Nunca debiste tocarla…— dijo Yoh antes de salir de aquél sitio, con la certeza de que era la última vez que vería a Hiroki Miyajima.

* * *

….

...

* * *

….

….

* * *

Alguien había salido de su habitación de muy mal genio; lo que debía ser el amanecer más genial de toda su vida, de ponto se había reducido a absoluta ausencia y sorpresa para Ren, pues en lugar de la mujer durmiendo junto a él encontró una notita.

_"Acompañaré a Pilika a ver a Chocolove, no demoraré (espero)_

_Tamao"._

Afortunadamente había conseguido con quien compartir su enojo, ya que Horo-Horo estaba en la misma situación tras la partida de su hermana— sin su consentimiento—. Era domingo, por tanto no había mucho qué hacer, ya podía vérseles todo el día; Ren tratando de leer sus guiones, Horo-Horo tratando de checar en vano su proyecto, cada cierto tiempo uno de los dos checaba la hora y posteriormente checaban sus respectivos celulares. La situación siempre terminaba con "_¿Vas a llamar a Tamao?_" o "_¿Va a llamar a Pilika?_" para después decir _"No es necesario"_, fingir que regresaban a sus quehaceres y repetir el ciclo.

Más allá de la 5 de la tarde, Ren se rindió a llamar a Tamao; lógicamente el hecho de que siguieran en "reunión" con McDonnell no le hizo mucha gracia; pero se tranquilizó y tranquilizó a Horokeu al saber que ambas chicas estaban bien, en lo que cabía.

Sin embargo, ellas no regresaron a casa hasta entrada la noche; Pilika nuevamente lucía tan llorosa y cansada que ni siquiera Horokeu fue capaz de recriminarle el que no le hubiera avisado nada de su marcha por la mañana; por su parte Tamao dio un breve resumen de lo que había ocurrido:

Pilika y Chocolove habían hablado largo y tendido; sin embargo, ella había sido incapaz de perdonarle ni siquiera sabiendo toda la historia; él había pedido su perdón toda la tarde; e incluso había sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos en un arranque desesperado por lograr que Pilika le perdonara. Al final Pilika había decidido marcharse, cogió lo indispensable, lo que ella había comprado para el bebé y regresó a "Paradise" junto a Tamao.

Ren no hizo mayor comentario ni a favor ni en contra, ya que por un lado, había perdido costumbre vivir con muchas personas; pero por otro, la presencia de la futura madre le convenía porque de significaba que Tamao pasaría de nuevo la noche con él.

Para su mala fortuna, Tamao estaba tan cansada como Pilika, de modo que para cuando él llegó a la habitación, ella ya estaba acurrucada y en el más profundo sueño, _"Ok, un día de muchos que vendrán"_, se consoló el hombre y se acurrucó a su lado abrazándola de costado, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse al brazo que rodeaba su vientre, sonrió… definitivamente así era como quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Aquella fue una noche tranquila y a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el primero en despertarse fue Ren, dándose cuenta que su manera de "abrazo" hacia Tamao no se había interrumpido, y que había sido la forma de asegurar que permaneciera a su lado. Con algo de reticencia se separó de ella y se apresuró en cambiarse, para cuando Tamao estuvo lista, él ya la esperaba en el primer piso junto a sus amigos.

_"Yo te llevaré"_ anunció Ren sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Camino al trabajo de Tamao, él no pudo evitar sentirse celoso por lo bien que lucía ella con esa falda y esa blusa blanca, tanta era su molestia por pensar que "Hao" estaría con su esposa todo el día que no pudo evitar comentar _"Siempre pienso que vas a una reunión de ejecutivos en lugar de a editar un guión"_

Tamao, ni corta ni perezosa tradujo el trasfondo de esa frase y suspirando suavemente, colocó su mano sobre la que Ren tenía sobre la caja de cambios del auto.

. — Te recuerdo que tú compraste esta ropa— respondió suavemente Tamao.

. —_ "Touché… de nuevo"—_ pensó Ren—. Ahora que tenemos el panorama claro, supongo que ya no sirve de nada irse de remilgos.

. — ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella.

. — ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?— preguntó Ren a su vez y ante la mirada expectante de ella tuvo que continuar, como bien había dicho "sin remilgos"—. Hao está enamorado de ti.

Aprovechó una parada obligatoria por semáforo para girar a verla; sin embargo para su asombro, Tamao no lucía para nada sorprendida.

. — ¿Lo sabías?— le preguntó, ella giró a verle y asintió—. ¡¿Pero entonces cómo…?!

. — Sí lo sabía… o… lo sé—. Dijo ella—. Él me lo dijo.

. — ¿Qué?

. — No fue hace mucho… dijo que quería ser honesto conmigo y lo dijo— contó Tamao y al notar la cara de indignación de Ren no pudo menos que sonreír. Aunque la sonrisa se borró cuando Ren colocó su direccional hacia una ruta distinta—. ¿Qué haces?

. — ¿Qué parece que hago?—. Replicó él mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿En verdad esperas que te deje ir a esa compañía después de…?

. — ¿Qué "me" dejes?, espera, espera, espera— contestó Tamao—. Esa es mi decisión, Ren… Hao solo ha sido honesto ¿Por qué tendría que evadirle?

. — ¿Por qué? En serio Tamao…

. — En serio Ren… así como Hao confesó sus sentimientos, yo fui honesta con él sobre en mi indecisión, antes de este fin de semana tenía pocas cosas en claro respecto a nosotros ¿Sí?— replicó ella y procuró no perderlo de vista antes de continuar—. Yo quiero a Hao…

Ren palideció.

. — Lo quiero y mucho…—. Continuó Tamao, Ren dejó de respirar—. Por eso no voy a evadirlo… más que nunca él merece mi sinceridad… saber que aunque lo quiero, aunque es una persona importante y que siempre va a serlo para mí… es a ti a quien yo amo.

Ren debía agradecer más tarde que hubieran salido relativamente temprano y que no tuviera otros autos detrás tocándole la bocina; literalmente se habían quedado varados en la autopista y en esa conversación.

. — Tienes que creer eso… nunca lo diría si no fuera cierto, te amo…— dijo ella colocando su mano nuevamente sobre la de él—. Aunque eso implica arriesgarme… y quizá sufrir.

El actor dejó la inacción tras escuchar eso último y volteó su mano para encerrar la de ella y atraerla a su cuerpo, lo suficientemente cerca para estar casi rostro con rostro.

. — No haría más nada que pudiera herirte—. Le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Necesito que confíes en mí… te quiero de una manera en la que hacerte daño, significa hacérmelo a mí también…

. — "_Y en verdad quiero creerlo_"— pensó Tamao y como única respuesta solo sonrió.

Si pensó que aquello había sido la parte difícil del día, Tamao estaba muy equivocada, pues luego de esa pequeña confesión entre ambos, Ren sí la llevó a la compañía de Hao, aunque no estuvo del todo convencido y mucho menos feliz por la idea. Sin embargo, para Tamao ese día fue lo de menos.

Evadir las atenciones de Hao Asakura fue una verdadera odisea, primero no sólo por el saludo, la encantadora sonrisa de éste y acercamientos de más que ella eludía al fingir que se le caía algo y recogerlo, para luego poner distancia de por medio; sino también encontrar el momento exacto para charlar, contando con las intromisiones de Kotaro, el tiempo que obligatoriamente debían dedicarle a la edición del guión y a las recomendaciones hechas por el director de imágenes a cargo de los Story boards, muy aparte de comentar el tema de Yoh.

Por fin, cuando terminaban de modificar el escrito y de que Hao atendiera llamadas importantes, Tamao consiguió algo de tiempo para tomar el tema directamente. Decidieron subir de nuevo al altillo privado de la oficina, la misma a la que Hao le había llevado una vez, desde donde podían observarse las luces de la ciudad que en ese momento comenzaban a encenderse.

Allí le contó toda su historia, tratando de no obviar detalle, tratando de no querer salir ilesa del asunto, así como tampoco sonar demasiado culpable. Hao sonrió con fatua esperanza cuando Tamao le dijo que él había sido uno de esos "héroes" de los que ella solía escribir, una persona que nunca había imaginado que podía ser su amigo, supo también que ella se había preguntado lo mismo que él… _"¿Qué hubiera sucedido si llegaba antes?"_

… o mejor aún, como Tamao dijo:_ "¿Qué si hubiera sabido la hermosa persona que eres o lo mucho que llegaría a quererte?"_, en ese momento el corazón de Hao tembló, puesto que todo lo que recitaba Tamao hasta entonces, sonaba a un preámbulo de "Adiós"; más aún cuando ella comenzó con la real historia que envolvía la manera en que se habían conocido, el cómo había conocido a Ren y el por qué todo era tan extraño en medio de una serie de situaciones.

Supo que era algo muy complicado desde que ella le pidió que no la juzgara; _"Fuiste la única cosa buena que sucedió ese día"_ dijo Tamao refiriéndose al día en que se conocieron, habló con tanta franqueza que Hao no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agradeciendo que ella estuviera concentrada en su relato para notarlo.

Luego a medida que el relato avanzaba, Hao se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más y más, primero por las peculiaridades en los inicios de la relación entre Tamao y Ren, luego por aquél malentendido en el que Ren creyó que Tamao era una "ex novia" suya, la ayuda condicionada, Paradise hurtada y vendida sin consentimiento de Tamao, el engaño de un falso amigo, la adquisición de la propiedad por Anna Kyoyama para Ren, luego que el meollo del asunto lo había desencadenado inconscientemente aquella joven mujer embarazada de nombre Pilika.

"…_no tenía sitio adónde ir, ese "amigo" estaba desaparecido y no tenía dinero… entonces comencé a trabajar para Ren, haciéndome cargo de la casa que había sido mía"_, confesó Tamao y él no pudo evitar la indignación.

"_¿Acaso Ren no hizo nada por ayudarte? ¡Encima te obligó a trabajar para él y…!"_ gritó él abandonando su lugar junto a Tamao; mucho peor se puso al llegar a la parte de su "Fiesta", donde Ren había dado a conocer una repentina relación con ella.

"_¿Y cómo olvidarlo?"_, pensó Hao, aún lamentaba el hecho de que por su indiscreción con Jeanne, Ren hubiera desatado ese escándalo que terminó por unirlo a Tamao; pero nada lo habría preparado lo suficiente para oír la otra parte de la historia.

Todo se resumió para él en lo siguiente: _"Ren necesitaba de mí y yo… quería recuperar mi vida, él me ofreció todo lo que había sido mío, "Paradise", mi vida de vuelta… a cambio de… ser su esposa por un determinado tiempo"…_

Notó que ella había malentendido su estupefacción en cuanto comenzó a disculparse y a decir que ella había hecho mal, cuando al único al que Hao podía dirigir sus acusaciones era a Ren.

"_¿TU?... ¡Lo que no puedo creer es que Ren haya sido capaz de tanto!", terminó diciendo Hao afrontándola, "¿Te forzó?... no puedo creerlo, ¡Nunca le creí capaz de…!"_

Tamao reaccionó.

"¡_Yo acepté!..." _

"_¡No lo defiendas!"_

"_No lo hago, los dos cometimos errores, todo lo que hicimos, lo que dijimos en ese entonces fue solo un medio… medio para mí, porque recuperaría mi vida al final, y medio para él, porque su carrera no podía aguantar un escándalo más, nada iba a salir fuera del plan, íbamos a estar casados 6 meses, luego nos divorciaríamos y todo seguiría un curso normal… las reglas que establecimos nos permitirían eso… pero…"_ trató de decir Tamao, pero Hao estaba en tal grado de indignación que entendió poco o nada de aquella explicación.

"_Él fue cobarde_… _ Ahora entiendo todo… ¡Cielos! Y pensar que… yo provoqué todo esto_" interrumpió Hao y Tamao se quedó inmóvil varios segundos mientas él decía cosas como "_Si no hubiera sido por mí y por lo que le dije a Jeanne ese día, tú jamás habrías tenido que cargar con los problemas de Ren"_.

Por mucho que intentó interrumpirle, no pudo, Hao iba de un lado a otro especulando realidades que armaba en su cabeza, concluyendo al rato que la separación suya y de Ren era inevitable, que era, por así decirlo "el siguiente paso". Tamao trató de retomar el control de la conversación, pero Hao de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan vehemente que era imposible que le dejara hablar.

"_Ya su carrera está estable de nuevo, no te necesita y…"_

Esta vez Tamao guardó silencio, Hao dijo algo más sobre las razones por las que ella debía alejarse de Ren, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo, al voltear hacia Tamao, la vio serena, algo triste sí; pero con la mirada suavemente posada en él, simplemente esperando… tuvo un mal presentimiento, la confirmación de lo que él ya sabía, de lo que se negaba a aceptar….

. — El sábado, él…— comenzó a decir Tamao. Hao buscó la respuesta en sus ojos…

… y muy a su pesar la halló.

. — Tú lo amas…—. Murmuró él casi perdiendo el aire, como quien acaba de descubrir algo que era obvio; pero que no quería ver.

La mirada de ella se intensificó.

. — Sí

. — ¿Por qué?—. Dijo Hao, aquella simple palabrita acababa de aniquilar sus esperanzas, e inevitablemente quiso entender—. Te ha obligado a hacer tantas cosas Tamao, ha sido egoísta contigo y… ¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

. — Solo… lo hago—. Dijo ella—. Él abrió parte de sí mismo a mí, me ha dejado verle en sus momentos más vulnerables, él también ha visto los míos… ambos somos la "tabla" a la que nos aferramos en medio de todo lo que hemos vivido.

. — Pero…

. — Sé que esto no es justo para ti; pero necesitaba decirlo, aclarar las cosas contigo…

Ya la noche se había cernido; hubo una pausa larga entre ambos, Hao miraba hacia la ciudad, Tamao miraba sus manos en espera de lo que él tuviera que decirle o reprocharle, entonces le escuchó suspirar, notó sus manos vueltas puño un momento y luego le vio voltear.

. — ¿Y qué si él sigue enamorado de Jeanne? ¿Lo has pensado?... no sería extraño que ella apareciera y Ren decidiera ir tras ella, como ha hecho siempre.

. — No jugaría con algo tan importante, tan… serio…— respondió Tamao—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Hao, yo…

. — Ahora comprendo por qué estuviste tan animada todo el día—. Le interrumpió Hao con cierta desazón al verla sonrojarse—. Imagino que ha sucedido algo entre ustedes…

. — Hemos… hablado y… y creemos que podemos intentarlo.

. — ¿En verdad lo amas, Tamao?—. Preguntó él confrontándola con la mirada—. ¿No has pensado que puede ser producto de la costumbre de estar con él?

. — No sé cómo explicarlo… no es lógico—. Respondió ella—. Confieso que hay una parte de mí que desconfía Ren.

. — ¿Entonces cómo puedes estar segura de…?

. — Ese es el detalle… no lo estoy, de hecho, no lo he estado desde que lo conozco—. Contestó Tamao y para sorpresa de Hao, sonrió—. Pero sé que vale la pena arriesgarme.

Hao suspiró.

. — _"Así que esto se siente"_—. Pensó derrotado—._ "¿Cómo pudiste seguir siendo mi amigo sintiéndote así, Ren?"_—. Añadió en su mente al considerar aquél tiempo en que fue novio de Jeanne.

. — Yo… entiendo que quizá el que siga aquí no sea conveniente—. Añadió Tamao—. Solo espero que puedas…

. — ¿De qué estás hablando?—. Preguntó él—. Tamao, te lo dije por teléfono… te lo dije también hace un tiempo, te amo… y estaré a tu lado, sea que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a Ren o no… yo no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti.

. — No es justo—refutó Tamao agachando la cabeza, él se acercó con cautela y elevó su mentón con un par de dedos.

. — Déjame a mí decidir eso…

Tamao le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de agradecimiento ante esas palabras, supo entonces que había sido honesta con ambos; con Hao al haber tenido esa charla, y con Ren más temprano al decir que Hao siempre sería una persona importante para ella.

Sentía que todo estaba reacomodándose en el lugar debido en su vida. Fue entonces que la voz de Kotaro los interrumpió, el encargado general de los Story Board quería comunicarse por el anexo.

Ni Hao ni Tamao se salvaron de la escrutadora mirada del asistente cuando bajaron del altillo; pero decidieron ignorarla; el encargado de los Story Board anunció que tenía listo un pequeño "extra" para el guión y quería que Tamao lo viera. Ella aprovechó para coger los escritos aprobados y ofrecerse a llevarlos al área de dibujo para que comenzaran los nuevos Story boards.

. — Bien podría llevarlos Kotaro—. Dijo Hao al verla cargando con las carpetas.

. — No señor, Kotaro tiene sus propias ocupaciones... además a mí me gusta el área de dibujo... con suerte y logro que me enseñen los avances—. Sonrió Tamao antes de salir, realmente estaba muy contenta.

Hao se quedó viendo el centro de su escritorio, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero para él fueron como días enteros, su puño apretado golpeó ligeramente la madera negra al aventurarse a saber que la "innata" alegría de Tamao se debía a Ren, luego se rindió pese al mal sabor de boca,

… experimentar la derrota era amargo.

Se hallaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que la puerta de su despacho volvía a abrirse, Kotaro no había anunciado a nadie, _"¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado inmóvil?"_, pensó rápidamente e intuyó que se habría quedado así el tiempo suficiente como para que Tamao regresara del área de dibujo, sin darse cuenta que solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos.

La persona se hizo notar con una especie de bufido sarcástico que terminó por sacar a Hao de su burbuja... de más quedaba decir que no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a esa persona, no solo porque no la esperaba, sino porque de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento peor al anterior al tenerla en frente tras mucho tiempo.

. — ja... Quién viera tu expresión ahora...— dijo la visita—. Primero perdido en tu mundo, TU, el que jamás perdía de vista nada... luego pareciste asustado, como si esperaras que alguien viniera a decirte algo que no quieres escuchar... y ahora solo puedo ver decepción… apuesto a que también confusión porque esté aquí.

. — Jeanne...— dijo Hao, la aludida se cruzó de brazos con elegancia y cierta indiferencia hacia el que había sido su gran amor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

. — Mentiría si dijera que vine como tantas otras veces solo para verte... o para estar contigo—. Siseó ponzoñosa Jeanne.

. —Estás molesta por algo—. Aseveró Hao recuperando su aplomo y usual frialdad que utilizaba a la hora de los negocios—. Y dado que no has venido precisamente a saludar, si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo—. Añadió sentándose y cogiendo el primer papel a la mano.

. — ¿Por qué vendría a saludarte?, no Hao... esa etapa contigo se acabó— respondió Jeanne—. ¡Y qué bueno que adoptas tu pose de negociante...! porque precisamente a eso vengo— agregó apoyándose ligera y hasta coquetamente en su escritorio, Hao alzó la vista y al tener tan cerca el rostro de Jeanne y de paso su "escote", se hizo automáticamente para atrás.

_"Solo ha venido a provocarme"_, pensó Hao poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo una mirada fastidiada a Jeanne quien sonrió, asemejándose al gesto de un gato a punto de saltar sobre su ratón.

. — Déjate de rodeos ¿Quieres?— dijo Hao procurando estar lejos de ella—. ¿Negociar conmigo?... en verdad Jeanne, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo, así que si tu propósito es fastidiarme, bien... lo lograste, ¡Gran trabajo!, así que ya puedes irte.

. — No estoy aquí por ti... Hao—. Recalcó Jeanne.

. — ¿Ah no?, eso sí sería una novedad— dijo Hao desde cierta distancia prudente.

. — Aunque no te guste, ni a mí... aún tenemos "algo" que nos une— dijo ella jugueteando con una banderita que tenía Hao en su escritorio—. Un mutuo "interés"

. — Ya no queda ningún nexo entre nosotros Jeanne... salvo el pasado, y el pasado... EN EL PASADO se queda— Aseguró Hao.

. — Ah, pero no me has dejado terminar—. Ronroneó Jeanne volviéndose a acercar y al ver que Hao pretendía alejarse de nuevo se rió cantarinamente—. Oh Hao... mi ex querido Hao... tranquilo, no tienes que huir de mí de esa forma, tú... no me interesas ya, si estoy aquí... es por Ren.

Algo cayó pesado al saber que las intenciones de Jeanne recaían en Ren.

. — Reconozco que ha de ser una sorpresa, y ya que no he venido a confesarme, iré al grano—. Dijo ella—. Sobre ese interés mutuo que tenemos tú y yo... en palabras llanas, tú quieres a esa mujercita llamada Tamao para ti... y yo... quiero recuperar a Ren.

. — ¿Qué dijiste?

. — No he podido ser más clara. Y no me vas a decir que miento ¿O sí?... estás perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer... misma mujer que me estorba en mi camino hacia Ren... así que el negocio es claro—. dijo acercándose de nuevo a Hao, quien esta vez no huyó.

Ella se permitió prendarse de las facciones de ese intenso "amor" de nuevo, e incluso se permitió recorrer con un dedo las líneas de su mandíbula y mentón que siempre le habían encantado; pero entonces pensó en Ren, alejó su mano y sonrió.

. — Aleja a Tamao de Ren... por su bien, porque yo no voy a detenerme; la quitaré de mi camino Hao, así sea lo último que haga, ella no va a tener a Ren...— dijo Jeanne.

Hao salió de su estupor y cogió a Jeanne de los hombros para alejarla de sí mismo.

. — ¡¿Te volviste loca?!—. Le reclamó.

. — No me llames así por ser honesta con lo que quiero... yo no me ando con remilgos de moral como tú, _"Queriendo en silencio a la esposa de mi mejor amigo"_— dijo sarcásticamente—. Eres moral de palabras para afuera, pero eres como yo o peor por dentro, porque canalizas todas tus acciones a obtener lo que realmente quieres... a Tamao ¿O no?... ¿Me equivoco?

. — ¡Yo no soy como tú!—. Se defendió Hao saliendo de su alcance solo para poder fulminarla con la mirada—. Y aunque en este momento no sea la persona favorita de Ren, ¡Él no es tu premio de consolación!...

. — Bien... ya puse mi oferta— dijo Jeanne obviando el comentario de Hao—. No funcionamos como pareja, aun cuando te amé con todo el corazón... quizá seamos mejores socios, piénsalo si quieres... pero no tienes mucho tiempo, yo no voy a perder a Ren... y si tengo que llevarme de encuentro a Tamao lo voy a hacer.

Entonces cogió su cartera y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, la amenaza de Jeanne no había sido pasada por alto, Hao la alcanzó antes de que saliera, cogiéndola del brazo con cierta fuerza.

. — Más te vale mantenerte alejada de ella—. Le advirtió—. No voy a dejar que la lastimes ¿Entendiste?

La aparente frialdad de Jeanne se rompió, logró empujar a Hao y sonrió con cierta maldad.

. — Entonces acepta mi trato, ya que tanto quieres cuidarla...—. Siseó ella.

. — Eres muy cómica...—. Se tranquilizó Hao—. ... sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa con aire de princesa de siempre.

La sonrisa de Jeanne se borró.

. — Crees que porque "decidiste" que Ren sea tuyo, todo el mundo tiene que cooperar para que obtengas tu capricho—. Arremetió Hao notando que bien o mal había dado en un punto sensible, y no se detuvo—. No te interesa Ren en sí... sino lo que tú sientes, lo que TU quieres, el resto no importa ¿Me equivoco?... nadie te importa con tal de que tú no llegues a sentirte SOLA.

Como única acción luego de que Jeanne le mantuviera la mirada incólume, le arqueó una ceja en pose altiva.

. — Aún... cuando siempre me dejabas sola...— dijo Jeanne en un susurro entre triste y resentido—. Cuidando a veces de tus citas fallidas, cuando realmente me sentí la última rueda del coche... aún en esos momentos Ren siempre estuvo conmigo... entonces... entonces no importaba las veces que me herías, de alguna manera con Ren junto a mí, sabía que estaría bien...

Se alejó poco a poco de Hao.

. —...él volverá a estarlo cuando esa mujer desaparezca; él no es como tú... Ren... Ren jamás va a dejarme sola a menos que yo suelte su mano primero… si está con ella es por un compromiso que no involucra sentimientos, ¿Tu querida amiga te lo ha contado ya?, ¿Que ella y Ren firmaron un contrato de matrimonio? ¿Qué no se quieren y que todo es solo una actuación?

El turno del silencio fue de Hao, Jeanne aprovechó para salir no sin antes decir _"Piénsalo y llámame si decides ayudar"_; sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara el ascensor Hao salió al pasillo.

. — Yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tú, Jeanne—. Ella se detuvo sin voltear—. Hay cosas que ni tú ni yo podemos controlar, tú has armado un plan para "tener" a Ren; pero olvidas que para lograr lo que quieres... necesitas de él, y Ren puede que ya no se encuentre tan dispuesto para complacer tus deseos como antes.

La puerta del ascensor abrió y ella entró; pero al voltear y antes de que se cerrara de nuevo, le miró decidida.

. — Eso lo veremos...

Hao se quedó pensando unos minutos luego de la marcha de Jeanne, bien sabía que era capaz de cosas insólitas con tal de tener a Ren en la palma de su mano, y tal y como había dicho Jeanne, ella no iba a detenerse, claramente había anunciado estar dispuesta a lastimar a Tamao.

"_Jeanne está completamente desequilibrada"_, pensó de vuelta en su despacho, debía accionar inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo de reacción a su caprichosa ex amiga, ¿Pero qué iba a hacer?, ¿Hablar con Tamao? ¿Qué le diría?_ "Cuidado en las esquinas, te sigue una loca"._

"_No, no puedo decirle eso"_

Y por otro lado las palabras de Jeanne le habían hecho reflexionar sobre sí mismo, alguna vez él también se había propuesto quitarle a Tamao a su mejor amigo.

"_No, yo NO SOY igual a ella, jamás construiría mi felicidad sobre la de otras personas"_, se dijo, pero dudó enseguida, en verdad se había enamorado de Tamao.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Diablos"_, maldijo en su interior al recordar la expresión de ella antes de irse a checar los Story Boards.

"_Al final soy quien tiene que hacer lo correcto"_, pensó en son de queja consigo mismo antes de coger el celular y marcar un número conocido.

Solo quedaba hablar claro con el otro implicado… dejarse de posturas morales por el bien de Tamao.

Sorprendentemente, aquél contestó al tercer timbrazo.

. — ¿Te has equivocado de número?— contestó el receptor.

. — Eso quisiera… pero no— respondió Hao—. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante… Ren.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos, Hao pensó un rato que le había colgado, hasta que le escuchó bufar.

. — Habla

. — No es algo que pueda decirse por teléfono, ¿Puedes venir?— respondió Hao, Ren volvió a bufar.

. — Dame una buena razón para ir a tu compañía, en serio Hao, quedan pocas cosas que podamos decirnos tú y yo— rebatió Ren.

. — Bien, la razón es Tamao— contestó directamente Hao.

. — ¿Vas con lo mismo?... no sé qué te propones esta vez Hao; pero yo no tengo que discutir contigo absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con MI mujer, a menos que se trate de su renuncia, en ese caso, voy corriendo— contestó Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

Era completamente inevitable sentirse celoso de él, pese a ya tener un panorama claro, Hao significaba por lo pronto una piedra en su camino, al menos mientras Tamao siguiera en contacto con él,

"_Ya Tao, reflexiona, ella te quiere A TI"._

. — Ella puede estar en peligro Ren— confesó Hao—. No te pediría venir si no fuera importante.

. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Peligro?

. — No puedo decirlo por teléfono, necesitamos hablar—. Dijo Hao—. Escucha, enviaré a Tamao a casa en cuanto suba, ella no sabrá que hemos hablado, pero en serio, esto es importante.

. — Si este es algún truco tuyo Hao…— advirtió Ren.

. — Jamás usaría trucos si de por medio se encuentra la seguridad de Tamao— dijo Hao y añadió en su mente "_Y la tuya_", muy a su pesar.

. — Bien… — aceptó Ren—. No me agrada ni tampoco confío en ti… pero si se trata de ella iré.

. — Entonces esperaré aquí, no tienes que anunciarte, Kotaro sabe quién eres de sobra— dijo Hao.

. — Adiós— respondió Ren y fue el primero en colgar.

Hao hizo lo que había anunciado, en cuanto Tamao llegó anunció que debía regresar a casa temprano para una "cena en familia" por lo que no era necesario que ella se quedase más tiempo, Tamao había subido contenta con un tubo de dibujo, anunciando que habían creado una portada para el guión que le había encantado.

Contenta como estaba, la idea de regresar pronto a casa la motivó más, quería llegar pronto, darle un gran abrazo a Ren y luego enseñarle la nueva portada del guión que estaba a poco tiempo de terminar, "Me pregunto qué dirá cuando vea que parece una autobiografía", se dijo antes de salir del edificio, sin saber, que mientras ella salía, Ren subía por las escaleras que conectaban al estacionamiento de la compañía, mucho menos se dio cuenta de que había sido observada en todos su movimientos, y que solo la presencia de Ren la salvó de un seguimiento seguro por parte de Jeanne.

"Como venga con alguna estupidez, se va a enterar", prometía Ren mientras esperaba el ascensor, en verdad no veía la hora en la que Tamao apareciera un día y le dijera que había decidido cambiar de trabajo… definitivamente ese sería el segundo mejor día de su vida.

Se hallaba pensando en ello cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención, obligándole a voltear. Si era una sorpresa verla.

. — De todos los lugares del mundo, pensaba encontrarte en cualquiera menos aquí… parece el destino

Lucía ojerosa pese al maquillaje, y aunque le daba gusto verla, se sentía ligeramente culpable también, puesto que en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto; pese a que ella había insistido para encontrarse en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, supo, muy para su alegría, que verla esta vez se sentía diferente al pasado, le daba gusto, sí… pero como si se reencontrara con una vieja amistad, ya el corazón no se detenía ante su presencia; confirmó una vez más que todo había cambiado y que sus sentimientos confrontados ante su antiguo amor, ahora solo le pertenecían a Tamao.

. — Jeanne— saludó él de buen talante.

. — No creí que te diera tanto gusto verme, después de todo has estado evadiéndome todo este tiempo—. Le reprochó ella.

. — Vamos, sabes que he estado ocupado… —dijo Ren—. No ha sido a propósito, aún somos amigos ¿No?

. — Vi tu nota en el periódico—. Comentó Jeanne obviando la palabra "amigos"—. ¿Te amenazaron con algo para que fueras a esa reunión?

. — ¿Eh?...—. Musitó él, Jeanne de pronto se había acercado un poco más—. Ah, te refieres a la fiesta de mi abuelo.

. — Francamente me costó creer que no se tratara de un chisme mal fundado— dijo Jeanne—. Después de todo, dijiste que no te unirías a tu familia nunca; con clara excepción en Jun.

Él, ingenuamente se tomó el comentario con buen humor y le sonrió un poco.

. — Creo que muchas cosas han cambiado en poco tiempo, Jeanne—contestó Ren—. Es algo largo de contar, y… eh… ahora Hao me está esperando.

De pronto sintió que lo más sano en ese momento era retirarse, apretó hasta tres veces el botón del ascensor y cuando volteó Jeanne ya no estaba.

. — ¿Ahora tienes mucha prisa por dejarme?—. Replicó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo voltear, ella tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, camuflada con un gesto de dulzura para con él, pero que secretamente encerraba un torbellino en su interior.

. — Ja… claro que no, es… que Hao me espera, supongo que viniste a verle— dijo él tratando de desviar el tema, viendo que al menos faltaban unos 3 pisos más para que el ascensor llegara donde estaban ellos, observó instintivamente las escaleras.

"_No… sería demasiado incómodo y obvio que escapara por ahí"_

. — No por gusto, créeme— respondió ella notando el indicador de pisos del ascensor—. Ren… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Hao?, creí que ustedes dos ya no se llevaban bien.

. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

. — Bueno, eso es algo obvio… incómodo de hablar, pero obvio al fin y al cabo—. Murmuró Jeanne cruzándose de brazos—. La verdad no entendía por qué Tamao permanecía trabajando para él si Hao… bueno, no es secreto que él está enamorado de ella.

Evaluó unos segundos los gestos de Ren, él apenas y parpadeó, aunque lo notó automáticamente tenso.

. — Hace tanto que no hablamos— suspiró ella—. Me imagino cómo te habrás sentido con todo lo que has tenido que pasar desde tu compromiso… aunque debería estar molesta porque no confiaste en mí desde un inicio.

. — Jeanne—. Interrumpió Ren, quien había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

. — Siento que si te dejo ir esta vez, puede que encuentres más de una excusa para seguir evadiendo nuestra conversación pendiente, Ren— dijo ella y cuál era su hábito cuando estaba con él, llevó las manos al cuello de su camisa acomodándola a su gusto, luego le miró fijamente—. No finjas no entenderme, ya lo sé todo… y sé que todo también es mi culpa.

El ascensor llegó y así como vino se fue, sin que Ren lo abordara.

. — ¿Te sientes bien?—. Le preguntó él, Jeanne parecía hablar sin sentido.

. — Culpable… me siento culpable, porque no supe ver a tiempo lo que tú sentías por mí— dijo Jeanne y los ojos de Ren se abrieron como platos—. Porque yo te hice enojar aquella vez, cuando te comprometiste y… y porque por culpa mía tú firmaste ese contrato con Tamao.

. — ¡¿Qué has dicho?!—. Reaccionó Ren ante la sola mención del contrato, Jeanne no se esperaba que reaccionara tan enérgicamente, que la tomara de las muñecas y la confrontara de esa forma—. Dilo Jeanne, ¡¿Qué…?!

. — ¡Ya lo sé todo!—. Repitió ella—. Te viste obligado a firmar ese contrato para salvar tu carrera, por mí… ¡Oh Ren!, un matrimonio falso solo por mi culpa… ¡Lo siento, tanto!

. — ¡Claro que no!—. Rebatió Ren sacándola de contexto e impidiendo que su mano llegara a acariciarle la mejilla.

. — No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad, comprendo que quieras guardarlo en secreto con todos, pero no conmigo… no conmigo—. Insistió ella—. Ya no hará falta cuando todo termine Ren… no ahora que yo sé lo que sientes.

. — ¡Jeanne! ¡JEANNE!—. Gritó Ren tratando de que le dejara hablar—. ¡Te estás equivocando!

. — No…

. — ¡Escucha!... ok… no sé, cómo es que has sabido todo esto, pero…

. — ¡Eso no importa!—. Rebatió ella y trató de alcanzarle nuevamente, Ren se hizo para atrás.

. — ¡No, SI importa!, Jeanne… escucha, yo… ok, sí, si me gustaste mucho tiempo…—. Ella sonrió victoriosa—. Pero ya no…

. — ¿Qué?

Él le miró con pesadumbre.

. — Lo siento, Jeannie—. Se disculpó él—. Es así… sí, me gustaste, pero… ahora yo, yo estoy enamorado de mi esposa.

Ella sintió esas palabras como un golpe al estómago.

. — No es cierto…

. — Jeanne…

. — Tu matrimonio es falso—. Argumentó ella—. Lo hiciste solo por salvar tu…

. — SÍ—. Confirmó él—. Pero después las cosas cambiaron, Jeanne… yo estoy enamorado de mi esposa ahora y…

. — ¿Te has olvidado de mí?— Preguntó ella—. ¿Olvidaste lo que sentías por mí? ¿Así de fácil?

El ascensor se abrió de nuevo y salieron algunas personas, Ren soltó inmediatamente a la mujer y les dejó paso, Jeanne respiraba ofuscada, todo lo que había planeado caía ante sus ojos, y como Hao había augurado, Ren ya… ya no estaba dispuesto para ella… y eso era algo que… que simplemente ¡No podía tolerar!

Casi por reflejo entre las personas que se dispersaban por el hall vio que, inesperadamente Tamao Tamamura entraba en el edificio. La muy estúpida con esa carita de ingenuidad y distracción tenía pintada una sonrisa tranquila mientras saludaba gentilmente a unos cuantos que pasaban por su lado.

. — Aprendí a distinguir entre el cariño que te tengo, que siempre voy a tenerte Jeanne… pero no es amor…— decía Ren mientras tanto.

Pero Jeanne temblaba incontrolablemente en su sitio, con la vista fija en Tamao que ajena a todo caminaba tranquila hacia el ascensor.

. — Discúlpame—. Continuaba Ren ajeno a la repentina intención de Jeanne—. No quiero herirte, yo…

. — Lo estás haciendo—. Murmuró ella y alzó la mirada brillante.

Ren confundió aquél brillo con lágrimas contenidas, cuando lo que Jeanne sentía era rabia emergiendo desde lo más hondo de su ser, quemándole los ojos y las entrañas, rabia que únicamente era dirigida hacia Tamao; al final… ella se había quedado con todo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo; con Hao primero… ¡Y ahora con Ren!

. — Jeanne yo…

Pero ella miró por sobre su hombro fugazmente, Ren iba a disculparse de nuevo cuando ella lo empujó.

. — ¡Jeanne!

. — ¡Yo te amo, Ren!—. Gritó ella y antes de dejarle reaccionar sujetó su rostro, elevándose en la punta de sus pies plantándole un inesperado beso en los labios.

El ascensor volvía a abrirse.

Kotaro no entendía los súbitos cambios de humor de su jefe… por alguna razón le había despachado temprano, y en ese trance había decidido ir por una buena sopa tradicional aprovechando las horas libres; pensaba precisamente en su sopa cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y vio cómo la señorita Maiden de pronto empujaba a un aturdido Ren Tao contra la pared, le decía que lo amaba y en dos segundos le besaba con fervor ¡En mitad del hall!

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, camufló el sonido del tubo de dibujo de Tamao golpeándose contra el piso. Ella había olvidado sus llaves en el escritorio, afortunadamente se había dado cuenta no muy lejos de la compañía y había regresado a por ellas.

Lo que menos esperó fue verlo ahí, incluso creyó haber visto mal; pero al irse acercando le reconoció por completo, _"Es un caso perdido"_, pensó para sí al creer que Ren, de nuevo, no había podido con su genio y había ido por ella en un arranque de impaciencia. Estuvo a punto de llamarle, cuando de pronto se percató de Jeanne Maiden, deteniéndola a ella en el acto, y dejándole sin ser capaz de respirar cuando los vio besarse.

La única reacción que experimentó fue la pérdida de fuerza, el tubo de dibujo resbaló inevitablemente y ni aun así ellos se detuvieron.

Kotaro tampoco salía de su asombro, salió del ascensor dispuesto a reclamar esa conducta, cuando notó que el señor Tao trataba de empujar a la señorita Maiden logrando que ella se aferrara aún más; pero lo que definitivamente le dejó lelo, fue notar a la señora Tao detrás de ellos.

"_Aquí va a arder Troya", _ pensó Kotaro, fue entonces cuando vio que ella comenzaba a llorar.

. — ¡Señora!—. Exclamó Kotaro y Jeanne giró en el acto la cabeza.

. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—. Reclamó Ren, pero entonces vio al asistente de Hao pasar por su lado y agacharse a recoger un tubo de dibujo, siguió la mirada por un par de zapatos de mujer…

… perdió color en el rostro al ver a Tamao.

Jeanne juntó mucho la boca desviando la mirada de la esposa de Ren.

. — Tamao…

Ella lloraba en silencio, Kotaro a su lado le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, o si necesitaba algo, echando miradas de reproche en Ren Tao y Jeanne Maiden de vez en cuando; pero Tamao no le escuchaba, solo era capaz de mirar alternadamente a Ren y luego a Jeanne.

. — ¿P-Por qué?—. Musitó Tamao conteniendo un sollozo.

. — Tamao, por favor…—. Comenzó Ren avanzando un poco, Tamao enseguida retrocedió—. Por favor…

. — Por favor no diga algo estúpido como _"No es lo que parece"_, señor Tao—. Intervino Kotaro.

En sí el asistente nunca estuvo muy a favor de Tamao, pues consideraba extraño su comportamiento con su jefe, a veces era demasiado permisiva siendo una mujer casada; luego vinieron las noticias sobre supuestos affaires y él dudó más; pero en ese momento sí estaba de su lado; mucho más al haber presenciado esa escena, y porque sentía que el dolor expresado en las lágrimas de la señora Tao, era genuino.

. — P-Por favor, quédate con esto—. Murmuró Tamao tocando brevemente el tubo de dibujo en las manos de Kotaro.

Y dicho eso dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

. — ¡Tamao!—. Exclamó Ren yendo tras ella.

. — ¡Ren!—. Le llamó Jeanne, Tamao había salido de la compañía veloz, con Ren pisándole los talones.

Jeanne quiso seguirlos, cuando el asistente de Hao le salió al encuentro impidiéndolo.

. — ¡¿Usted adónde piensa que va?! ya ha causado suficientes problemas ¿No le parece?

. — ¡Fuera de mi camino!—. Espetó ella, pero Kotaro volvió a interponerse—. ¡Ren!

. — Se ha ido detrás de su esposa, ¿No lo vio?—. Ironizó el asistente—. ¡Usted, señorita Maiden, debería tener un poco de vergüenza, dejarlos en paz e irse de aquí!

Jeanne le fulminó con la mirada, esta vez al intentar marcharse Kotaro no pudo impedírselo, consideró seriamente ir detrás de los tres; pero luego pensó que sería mejor idea avisarle a su jefe; después de todo, aquello había ocurrido dentro de la compañía.

Nadie, salvo la recepcionista del hall pudo ver que no solo Tamao había salido llorando; sino también Jeanne Maiden, tomando el camino contrario al que habían seguido los otros dos, ninguno de los tres se salvaron de una buena foto en el celular.

Entretanto Tamao había intentado en vano tomar un par de taxis, puesto que cuando paró el primero, Ren le dio alcance e impidió que lo abordara; corrió de nuevo, sucediendo lo mismo con el segundo.

. — ¡Tienes que escucharme!, Tamao… ahora más que nunca, tienes que escucharme ¡Por favor!—. Le insistía por tercera vez, ella impedía en todo momento que la tocara tratando de hallar alguna otra vía de escape.

. — ¡No quiero hacerlo!—. Le gritó ella—. ¡Regresa allá Ren, déjame en paz!

. — Todo tiene una explicación—. Insistió él tratando de tomarle la mano, ella se rehusó de nuevo y cubrió sus oídos.

. — ¡No voy a escucharte, no quiero escucharte!—. Rebatió ella—. Aquí la única tonta he sido yo, ¡Siempre he sido yo!

Él alcanzó a sujetarle los hombros, resistiendo que ella le empujara e impidiendo que se aleje de nuevo.

. — Tamao nada de lo que viste allá es…

. — ¡Dije que no quiero oír! ¡Suéltame!—. Rebatió ella empujándole de nuevo—. ¡No voy a escuchar tus mentiras! ¡Déjame!

Él impidió que siguiera empujándole al estrecharla con fuerza.

. — Quiero irme…—. Dijo Tamao y comenzó a empujarle de nuevo—. Déjame Ren… no… no me abraces, por favor.

Al su alrededor la gente seguía su camino, unos cuantos les dedicaban miradas curiosas, otras incómodas; pero a vista de la mayoría, ellos eran solo un par de enamorados en alguna pelea y/o reconciliación típica.

. — No me pidas que te deje ir—. Dijo él sin soltarla pese a los esfuerzos de Tamao por alejarse—. No quiero…

Tamao ahogó un sollozo y dejó de empujar solo unos segundos; pero al cerrar los ojos solo pudo ver de nuevo a Jeanne a Ren y a ese beso que había partido el mundo que ella había intentado formar, volvió a doler como si aún estuviera frente a ellos, negó con la cabeza y volvió a empujar.

. — ¡Pero yo SÍ!—. Contestó Tamao y se zafó del alcance de Ren—. ¡Ya no quiero entender, no quiero escuchar!... Lo comprendí todo hace tiempo, ¡Fui una tonta que…!

. — ¡Deja de decir eso!, ¡Si me dejaras explicar…!

. — ¡No necesito explicaciones!—. Rehusó ella, pero no pudo evitar que él la sujetara de nuevo—. ¡Ni siquiera las he pedido!, ¡Vete Ren, yo puedo regresar a casa por mi cuenta!

. — No, no Tamao… por favor…

. — ¡Suéltame ya!—. Exclamó una vez más, esta vez agitando el brazo para que la soltara.

Cansada, dolida, aturdida y con esa maldita imagen torturando su cabeza, no dudó en correr de nuevo, tenía miedo, no quería escuchar a Ren, no quería que le explicara nada, tenía miedo de oír que se había equivocado, que había confundido sus sentimientos y que luego de la aceptación de Jeanne, ella salía sobrando…

Así que corrió, no escuchó a Ren llamándola más de tres veces, él sin dudar fue tras ella nuevamente y tuvo que interceptarla antes de que ella bajara a la pista sin fijarse en los autos yendo y viniendo.

. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—. Le reclamó sosteniéndola de los brazos—. ¡No puedes correr por las pistas así, Tamao!

Ella gimoteó en respuesta, él no pudo seguir con ese repentino enojo y la acercó a sí mismo acariciando levemente su mejilla

. — No llores— dijo Ren tratando de calmarse y de calmarla—. Escúchame...—. Tamao solo atinaba a negar con la cabeza—. ¡Sólo escúchame!—. Insistió Ren cogiendo su rostro con las manos—. ¡Yo tampoco sé lo que acaba de suceder! ¡No sé por qué ella hizo lo que hizo!... créeme… por favor, recuerda… recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido los dos últimos días, ¡Esa es la verdad!… no hay otra y yo…

. — Quiero estar sola—. Le interrumpió ella y quitó sus manos de su rostro aprovechando para irse.

. — Tamao...

Al verse interceptada de nuevo retrocedió enfadada. No quería escucharlo; necesitaba pensar, tratar de calmarse y con él dándole explicaciones no era sencillo.

. — ¡Tamao detente por favor!—. Le decía Ren a punto de alcanzarla nuevamente.

Entonces Tamao se armó de valor, solo necesitaba de valor un ratito más, solo un poco para hacerlo desistir; entonces con toda su fuerza reunida volteó hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada que rayaba en la furia.

. — ¡Aléjate de mí!—. Exclamó Tamao deteniendo a Ren en el acto—. No te quiero ver...—. Tembló en ese instante y cerró los ojos— ¡Déjame sola!

Y sin más dio la vuelta y echó a correr sin ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Ren estuvo seguro de escuchar un grito; pero no entendió qué gritaban exactamente; juraría más tarde que pudo escuchar el sonido de su respiración, luego el de su palpitar, lento al inicio, cortado abruptamente por un sonido sordo y luego uno hueco...

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta... Ren tenía la mirada fija en lo que acababa de suceder sin poder dar crédito.

Ella había corrido hacia la pista, ante sus ojos un auto había aparecido de la nada realizando una maniobra evasiva fallida; golpeando a una desprevenida Tamao sin remedio alguno y enviándola unos metros más allá

... ahora ella lucía tendida en el pavimento, completamente inmóvil.

Pudo contar su respiración, incluso los latidos de su corazón ir cada vez más lento hasta casi extinguirse.

Estaba petrificado.

Un nuevo grito se dejó oír y él reaccionó, aun por reflejo, como si alguien manejara su cuerpo desde afuera, se vio avanzando hacia el accidente. Todo comenzaba a temblar a su alrededor.

. — ¡ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA!—. Gritó alguien mientras él avanzaba poco a poco hacia Tamao; el terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo; que ya avanzaba sin orden suya.

. — ¡No la toquen! ¡No la toque señor!—. Gritó otra voz, esta vez masculina; de pronto Ren sintió que era sujetado con fuerza—. ¡No la muevan! ¡¿Llamaron a la ambulancia?!

. — Tamao...—. Musitó Ren.

De pronto la "_Cámara Lenta_" terminó y vio como mucha gente se había agolpado alrededor de ellos, y de cómo dos hombres lo sujetaban.

. — Suéltenme... ¡SUELTENME!

. — ¡No puede ser!—. Exclamó una señora—. ¡Es Ren Tao!... entonces... entonces ella es...

. — ¡SUÉLTENME!—. Vociferó Ren deshaciéndose del par de sujetos que lo retenían y sin mediar tiempo se acercó a Tamao.

. — ¡No la toque! ¡No debe moverla! ¡La ambulancia ya viene en camino!

Esa y otras indicaciones le daban; pero Ren nuevamente había dejado de escuchar; para ese entonces ya estaba junto a ella; Tamao tenía los ojos cerrados; la pierna rasmillada por la pista, un hilillo de sangre naciente en la comisura de su boca y su brazo izquierdo rasmillado también, su blusa blanca comenzaba a tornarse rojiza.

. — Tamao...—. Logró decir Ren dejándose caer a su lado, sus manos se acercaban tratando de tocarla; pero su temor a lastimarla lo detenían

. — ¡¿Dónde está esa ambulancia?!— Decían alrededor; fue entonces que ella despertó.

. — Ren...— Musitó Tamao en un hilillo de voz

. — Tamao... —. Respondió Ren y olvidó la indicación de "No tocarla", levantándola levemente de la pista; mas cuando rozó su brazo ella esbozó una mueca de dolor—. VAS A ESTAR BIEN... te lo prometo,** VAS** a estar bien; ya... ya llamaron a la ambulancia.

Sentía dolor; miedo y mucho ardor en los ojos; sostenía con un brazo el cuerpo de Tamao que cada vez se sentía más pesado, mientras que con su mano libre no sabía si tocarla o darse de golpes a sí mismo; ella lucía sumamente aturdida; luchando por mantenerse despierta y balbuceando un poco.

. — Lo... lo siento—. Susurró ella atrayendo su atención

. — N-No hables... —. Dijo Ren—. Tienes que ahorrar fuerzas… ¿Sí?

. — Sí…—. Contestó ella y sufrió un pequeño espasmo de dolor

. — Está bien… ya pasó….

. — D-Duele…—. Siguió ella—. C-Creo que me voy a…

"_Desmayar_" era la palabra que quería usar, pero Ren entró en pánico.

. — ¡NO! shhh... —. La calló él tocando levemente su rostro—. ¡Esto es culpa mía!

Ella no contestó, alarmado, Ren vio como sus ojos perdían la batalla y comenzaban a cerrarse; por ello acercó nuevamente su mano al rostro de Tamao moviéndola ligeramente

. — Tamao, por favor **NO CIERRES LOS OJOS**...—. Pidió él, segundos después comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia—.. ¿Escuchas?... —. Añadió moviéndola un poco, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse—. Trata de resistir... ya están cerca.

. — Fui... una tonta hoy—. Dijo Tamao.

. — No, ¡No!... no digas eso... —. Dijo Ren y entonces apareció la bendita ambulancia.

"_¡Abran paso! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Abran paso!_", decían los paramédicos abriéndose camino entre la gente

. — Ren...—. Dijo Tamao con voz débil; cada vez estaba más cansada y según ella en medio de su aturdimiento, iba a morir.

. — ¿Qué?—. Dijo él algo aturdido.

. —… te amo... mucho…

_"Señor, hágase a un lado por favor"_— Dijo el paramédico que llegó primero.

. — Sí...—. Logró decir Ren dejando que los paramédicos inmovilizaran a Tamao.

_"Ahora señores, ¡Necesitamos espacio! ¡CIRCULEN!_"— Ordenaron los paramédicos; Ren sin embargo se mantuvo cerca.

. — Aquí tenemos a una persona con posible fractura en el brazo no muestra hueso expuesto; posible daño en la columna y cabeza; presenta escoriaciones en la pierna— Comenzó a decir el paramédico por su radio—. ¡Tengan lista una carga de plasma y contacten con el doctor Tsukimoto, que esté en emergencias; demoraremos 15 minutos en llegar!

. — ¡Ya está inmovilizada! ¡Adelante, llévenla!— dijo otro y entre los otros dos subieron a Tamao a la ambulancia.

. — Iré con ella—dijo Ren antes que cerraran la puerta.

. — Señor, los paramédicos se harán cargo de la paciente—. Indicó el paramédico que había hablado por radio— No debemos demorar, por favor entienda.

. — Pero...

. — ¡Su pulso está cayendo! —. Gritó uno de los paramédicos en la ambulancia.

. — ¡Pónganle oxígeno! —. Ordenó el que conversaba con Ren—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

...

...

...

...

El mundo se había detenido para Ren, quien olvidó que sabía conducir, tomando el primer taxi que siguiera la ambulancia; fue ajeno a las fotografías de los curiosos transeúntes, apenas y habló para indicar la ruta al taxi, discutió airado después cuando no le dejaron seguir la camilla de Tamao en el sector de emergencia y dio vuelta tras vuelta en el pasillo hasta que le anunciaron que ella había sido trasladada a piso.

"_Eso quiere decir que ella está estable, ¿Verdad?"_ le preguntó a la enfermera, sin que ella pudiera contestarle a ciencia cierta, _"Aún está con los doctores, señor… quizá le permitan subir a piso, pero deberá ir por el sector de hospitalización"_ le dijo la enfermera.

Aquello no podía ser bueno, es decir, siempre salía el médico a cargo a dar informes a la familia ¿No?. Más preocupado entonces corrió a recepción donde tuvo que lidiar con una pesadilla de enfermera.

_"Espere un momento"_

Había escuchado eso hacía dos minutos por cuarta vez en quince minutos, ¿Espere un momento? ¡¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos podía esperar a que la vieja enfermera se dignara a dejar su café y buscara en el ordenador el registro de pacientes?!

. — ¡Dese prisa! ¡Demonios!— exclamó Ren.

. — ¡Qué grosero!

. — ¡ME interesa un pimiento si piensa que soy grosero o no! ¡Quiero saber en este momento en qué habitación se encuentra mi esposa! ¡AHORA!— reclamó Ren golpeando con su puño el recibidor.

. — ¡Baje la voz! ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡No una plaza!

. — ¡¿Siquiera está escuchando?! ¡Trajeron en ambulancia a mi esposa! ¡Yo les seguí en auto! ¡Busque-el-maldito-registro... AHORA!

. — ¿Cómo dijo que se llama su esposa?

Ren estaba a punto de cometer homicidio, golpeó con el puño y todas sus fuerzas el recibidor del hospital por segunda vez, jurando por su vida que si la anciana no encontraba el registro de Tamao, él terminaría detenido en una celda.

Cuando de pronto.

. — Ren...

Volteó casi por reflejo, en sí ni siquiera había reconocido la voz de Hao antes de verlo; la anciana prácticamente quedó en el olvido.

. — ¿Dónde está?—. Preguntó Hao sin rodeos.

. — Vete al diablo—. Respondió Ren tratando de insistir con la anciana.

. — ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Mira dónde estamos por tus estupideces! ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO REN! ¿Dónde- está- Tamao?—. Exigió Hao.

. — ¡Guarden silencio! ¡Es un hospital, no un mercado!

. — Mantente fuera de esto Hao—. Agregó Ren—. ¿Ya sabe dónde se encuentra mi esposa?—. Añadió hacia la enfermera.

. — Segundo piso; habitación 204, pero no puede ir señor... en este momento está con los doctores—. Dijo la mujer.

. — ¿Ya la han derivado de emergencias? eso quiere decir que está estable...— concluyó Hao.

. — El pronóstico es reservado; será mejor que esperen... —. Dijo la enfermera, pero Ren hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a las escaleras— ¡Señor! ¡Oiga no puede...!

. — ¡Espera Ren...!— Exclamó Hao yendo tras de él.

. — ¡Pero qué terquedad!—. Exclamó la enfermera al verlos marchar.

Ambos estaban en plena carrera por la escalera, cuando Ren se dio cuenta que era seguido volteó súbitamente impidiendo su paso.

. — No voy a pelear contigo, Ren—. Advirtió Hao.

. — No tienes nada qué hacer aquí... vete Hao— respondió Ren.

. — Ren no es momento para esto ahora— dijo Hao.

. — ¡Vete al demonio!—. Respondió Ren y echó a correr con Hao pisándole los talones

No se detuvo hasta encontrar la habitación que le habían indicado, entrando intempestivamente, sobresaltando a dos médicos y una enfermera; quienes le miraron perturbados y por último, molestos.

. — ¿Qué cree que hace? ¡No puede entrar así! ¡Salga inmediatamente! ¡Nadie salvo familia puede estar aquí!—. Chilló la enfermera que a paso veloz trataba de empujar al intruso fuera del cuarto.

Sin embargo, Ren solo hizo a un lado su cuerpo haciendo trastabillar a la enfermera, en ese momento lo único que era capaz de ver era a Tamao, más pálida que nunca, con un collarín, aguja clavada en su mano, una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro y completamente inmóvil sobre aquella cama de hospital, custodiada por los dos médicos.

. — ¡Señor! ¡¿Qué no oye?!—. Gritó la enfermera-. ¡Únicamente familiares pueden...!

. — Ella es... es mi esposa—. Logró decir Ren sin mirar a la enfermera, quien lució desconcertada y buscó apoyo en los doctores.

Uno de ellos avanzó.

. — Usted es...—. Dijo uno de los médicos de pronto reconociendo a Ren—. Kyoko, déjalo, está bien.

. — ¡Pero Doctor Tsukimoto!— se quejó Kyoko.

. — Está bien...

. — ¿Lo conoces Tsukimoto?—. Preguntó el otro médico y el aludido asintió, acercándose a Ren.

Hao por su parte aprovechó el pánico para entrar también, la enfermera tenía otro nuevo blanco.

. — ¡Sólo familia!—. Exclamó la enfermera.

. — Lo siento... yo solo...—. Titubeó Hao quedándose sin habla al ver a Tamao en ese estado.

Fue el doctor Tsukimoto quien tomó la palabra.

. — Entiendo que es el esposo—. Dijo el médico a Ren dispensando la disculpa de Hao—. Ren Tao...yo soy Yahiro Tsukimoto, atendí a una amiga suya hace unos meses y...

. — ¿Cómo está ella, doctor?—. Interrumpió Ren y el doctor Tsukimoto supo que en ese momento no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera la joven mujer inconsciente.

Pese a que la voz del hombre había sonado relativamente coherente, el doctor era lo suficientemente perspicaz para notar la desesperación en cada palabra, además del lenguaje corporal del actor; si no se equivocaba, podía afirmar que Ren Tao tenía un cuadro de shock.

. — Los paramédicos la trajeron enseguida, estuvo consciente algunos segundos como me explican; pero tuvieron que reanimarla por el descenso en su ritmo cardiaco; antes de llegar a Emergencias perdió el conocimiento—. Explicó el médico-. Hemos intentado reanimarla y por seguridad reforzamos su inmovilización; pero... lleva más de 15 minutos inconsciente; ya hemos ordenado una resonancia magnética y...

. — Lo que sea—. Interrumpió Ren no siendo capaz de seguir escuchando lo que significaban _"Esos 15 minutos inconsciente"_ médicamente hablando—. Hagan lo que sea, no importa lo que cueste o si tenemos que trasladarla a Tokyo o adonde sea...—. Agregó Ren mirando fijamente a Tamao para después mirar al doctor—. Solo... Haga que despierte...

. — No podemos hacer un diagnóstico sin el resultado de los estudios—. Dijo el otro médico acercándose—. Sus signos vitales se encuentran estables, incluso a simple vista pareciera que solo duerme...

. — Lo que nos inquieta es que pese a las vitaminas y demás medicamentos que usamos para reanimarla, ella no reacciona, por eso ordenamos la resonancia—. Agregó el doctor Tsukimoto.

. — Hasta entonces es conveniente no moverla, tampoco podemos permitir demasiada gente en el cuarto— dijo el otro médico.

. — Así que los dos salen ahora mismo—. Ordenó la enfermera señalando el camino con el brazo tanto a Hao como a Ren.

Ambos tenían la mirada pendiente de Tamao; la enfermera carraspeó cada vez más irritada.

. — Quizá podría hacer más leve la restricción luego de saber los resultados—. Dijo el médico llamado Yahiro, quien llamó la atención de Ren al colocar una mano sobre su brazo.

. — Quiero quedarme aquí— respondió Ren.

. — No le pido que se vaya del hospital—dijo el doctor amablemente—. Solo espere afuera hasta que tengamos el resultado, por favor, es más conveniente para la señora Tao.

Ren intercambió una rápida mirada con el médico y luego miró a Tamao una última vez antes de acceder a salir, muy a pesar suyo y para contento de la enfermera.

Y ahí se quedó, en el pasillo apoyado contra la pared, con la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación 204, el tiempo era desconcertante, casi lo ahogaba, checaba el reloj notando que solo minutos le habían parecido horas, cerca de él se hallaba Hao en similar condición; Ren no recordaba haberlo visto tan turbado; pero francamente en ese momento le valía un reverendo pepino lo que Hao sintiera o no.

Cerró los ojos entonces, pero al solo intento recordó el accidente

—_" Maldición... ¡Si no la hubiera seguido! ¡Quizás ahora ella...!"_—. Se recriminó a sí mismo—. _"¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si existen daños internos?_..."

...aquél auto la había golpeado duramente e incluso la había hecho volar algunos metros, ¡Ancestros! ¡Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin dejar de verla una y otra vez tendida sobre el pavimento!

. — Ren...—. Le llamó de pronto Hao.

. — Déjame en paz—. Musitó Ren sin siquiera mirarlo, pero con la voz más gutural que pudo.

. — Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no son las mismas, pero... — dijo Hao.

. — Déjame... en... paz— repitió Ren.

. — Sólo trato de...

. — ¡Maldición! ¡¿No entiendes?!—. Explotó Ren, cogiendo a Hao de la camisa y colocándolo entre él y la pared—. ¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¿Crees que es tu culpa por no estar ahí o por haberme llamado? ¡No eres más culpable que yo ¿Bien?! ¡Siéntete tranquilo! ¡Y DEJAME EN...!

¡Ren!

Interrumpieron, y ambos giraron el rostro para ver a Pilika y Horo llegar, Ren se limitó a soltar a Hao de mala gana e irse al otro extremo del pasillo. Horo-Horo y Pilika se acercaron a Asakura.

. — ¿Cómo está Tamao?—. Preguntó Pilika entre lágrimas.

. — Yo... no lo sé... disculpa—. Dijo Hao algo perturbado por la reacción de Ren, y con una breve inclinación de cabeza caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras.

. — Siéntate Pilika, prometiste no complicar más todo esto, y si te pones mal no vas a ser de ayuda—dijo Horo

Entonces caminó hasta Ren.

. — Ren... ¿Ella está...?

. — Hazme un favor y no me preguntes nada...— dijo Ren.

. — ¡Qué!—. Exclamó Pilika—. ¡Es Tamao la que se encuentra...!

. — ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!—. Exclamó Ren—. Escucha...

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

. — Señor Tao...—. Dijo el médico al salir, Ren automáticamente olvidó a los Usui y prácticamente corrió hacia el doctor.

. — ¿Tienen los resultados?—. Dijo Ren impaciente.

. — Sí, todo es normal— dijo el médico, pero por alguna razón no estaba contento—. No muestra daño cerebral.

. — ¿Entonces...?

. — El problema persiste... ella no despierta— dijo el doctor—. No nos lo explicamos... quizá solo, debamos esperar.

. — Es demasiado tiempo— dijo Ren—. Los análisis pueden equivocarse y...

. — Tenemos uno de los mejores equipos de Japón, es imposible, ella en este momento sigue inconsciente, solo presenta raspones algo serios en su pierna y brazo izquierdo... como dijo mi colega, ella muestra signos vitales normales.

. — Quiero verla— dijo Ren.

. — Lo sé, y prometí dejarlo en cuanto tuviera los resultados... no hay razón por la que debamos restringirlo más.

Ren no esperó doble aviso y entró, Pilika y Horo se acercaron y apenas pudieron ver de refilón a Tamao antes que el doctor cerrara la puerta.

. — Lo lamento...

. — ¡Nosotros también queremos...!

. — Solo puedo dejar entrar a familiares— dijo el doctor.

Ren se quedó algunos segundos al pie de la cama de Tamao, ella seguía igual a la primera vez que la vio, sin cambio, sin movimiento, solo "Dormida", poco a poco fue acercándose hasta ella, tenía todo un remolino de sensaciones juntas en el pecho, miles de palabras agolpándose a sus labios y sin embargo no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna.

_"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡ ¡DEJAME SOLA!"_… había gritado ella antes de cruzar intempestivamente la pista con el solo propósito de huir de él, al recordarlo su corazón se oprimió casi dolorosamente.

. — Esto es únicamente mi culpa—. Logró decir Ren acercándose una silla para estar junto a ella—. Tamao... lo siento tanto...

Ella, como ya esperaba, ni siquiera se movió.

. — Los doctores no saben por qué no despiertas... pero, tienes que hacerlo— siguió Ren y entonces estiró la mano para coger suavemente la que ella tenía sobre su vientre, con cuidado de no rozar la aguja insertada en su dorso—. Por favor, solo inténtalo... tú... tú nunca te das por vencida... por favor...

En cuanto menos lo esperó, la tristeza y la culpa que él no podía expresar con palabras, su cuerpo lo liberó en lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso Hao trataba de tranquilizarse, comprendía a la perfección que Ren pudiera estar preocupado; que pudiera sentirse culpable; incluso lo esperaba y estaba listo a aguijonearlo si tenía la oportunidad; pero... la expresión en el rostro de Ren cuando explotó en el pasillo minutos antes, lo tomó completamente con la guardia baja.

Más que preocupación o culpa, lo que sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo por parte de Ren fue la más genuina desesperación; eso lo trastocó, lo dejó inactivo, ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar o equilibrar una mísera palabra; luego aparecieron Pilika y su hermano, y de lo único que fue consciente fue de su necesidad de salir de allí.

. —Sí… él se ha enamorado de ella —. Musitó para sí mismo dejándose caer en el primer asiento vacío que encontró.

Fue precisamente en ese momento que una vocecita familiar lo sacó del medio de sus conjeturas.

. — TAO, Tamao TAO—. Decían— ¡Cielos! ¡Se lo he dicho ya cuatro veces, señora!

. — ¡¿Qué tanto lío con esa interna?! ¡Todo el mundo viene a gritar! ¡Es un hospital!—. Reclamó la misma enfermera viejecita.

. — Solo deme el dato que estoy pidiendo—. Pidió la mujer—. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Tamao Tao?

. — Déjeme revisar de nuevo— Dijo la enfermera.

Hao no daba crédito a sus ojos; pero enseguida se puso de pie dispuesto a sacar del lugar a Jeanne, ¿Qué pretendía estando allí?, Jeanne por su parte fulminaba con la mirada a la enfermera; pero no tuvo tiempo ni de cuadrar 2 pensamientos coherentes cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la jalaba a un lado; mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Hao.

. — ¡¿Pero qué?!

. — ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?—. Preguntó Hao duramente soltando a Jeanne antes de que ella se quejara.

. — Podría preguntar lo mismo ¿No te parece?— Contra preguntó Jeanne—. Aunque debería adivinarlo, después de todo se trata de "Tamao" ¿O no?...

. — Tienes el descaro de presentarte ¡Vete de aquí Jeanne! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño!

. — Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso…—. Dijo Jeanne—. Yo no quise que algo así le ocurriera, pero no me culpes, yo no la atropellé ni la empujé a la pista… si hubieras accedido a mi pacto, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero tranquilo que no vengo a ver específicamente a tu querida Tamao... vine por Ren.

. — ¿Te escuchas siquiera? ¿Cuál crees que es tu derecho para estar aquí? ¿Crees que Ren querrá verte la punta de la nariz siquiera?

. — ¿Y cuál es tu derecho?— Rebatió Jeanne— No somos quienes para juzgarnos mutuamente ¿No te parece?, escucha Hao, no quiero discutir; he tenido un pésimo día y parece que no acaba... y por si te interesa saberlo, hay un tropel de periodistas esperando a que Ren salga... así que lo pienso sacar antes de que lo atosiguen con preguntas.

Hao bufó con total ironía; en verdad, el mundo podía estarse cayendo y Jeanne seguiría siendo siempre la misma.

. — No es el momento para que tú aparezcas Jeanne, Ren te sacará a patadas, puedes creerme… ¡Por causa tuya Tamao puede estar en coma!— dijo Hao adelantándose a los hechos, aunque eso bien podía ser una posibilidad.

Jeanne se detuvo en seco y todo su cuerpo tembló como si la hubieran golpeado con fuerza. Hao creyó por segundos que reflexionaría; pero la joven tomó aire lento e irguió la cabeza.

. — Lo siento por ella… pero no estoy aquí para que me des tu permiso de ir por Ren—. Dijo Jeanne

En eso un par de enfermeras intercambiaron unas bandejitas.

. — Kimi, por favor ¿Podrías suministrarle esto a la paciente en el 204?—. Preguntó una.

. — ¿204?... sí claro... oye, ¿Ahí no están los Tao?

Jeanne y Hao intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que la joven emprendiera la carrera escaleras arriba con Hao siguiéndola.

. — ¡Jeanne! ¡Jeanne no seas inconsciente! ¡Demonios!— Exclamaba Hao tratando de retenerla, y aunque lo consiguió un par de veces Jeanne se las ingenió para seguir su camino. Buscó en el pasillo y enseguida localizó a Usui.

. — ¡¿TÚ?!— Gritaron los dos a la vez, pero entonces Jeanne se fijó en el cartel de la puerta frente a Usui con el número "204"; entonces siguió su camino.

. — ¡Te detienes aquí mismo!—. Exclamó Hao interponiéndose—. ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

. — Si a esas vamos entonces tú TAMPOCO— refutó ella—. ¡Sal del medio Hao!.

. — Te vas ahora o te llevaré yo, escoge— Advirtió Hao.

. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—. Preguntó Pilika que ya de por sí lucía contrariada por alguna razón, pero en cuanto quiso ponerse de pie le vino un dolor a la espalda.

. — Pilika no te esfuerces ¿Bien? o te llevaré a casa en este momento— dijo Horo obligándola a sentarse—. Espera aquí...

Entonces se acercó hacia el otro par que seguían discutiendo.

. — ¡Dije que no vas a entrar y no lo vas a hacer! — replicaba Hao.

. — OBSERVAME— Le retó Jeanne y pasó por debajo de su brazo; cuando creía que ya lo había conseguido, Horo-Horo le salió al encuentro impidiéndole avanzar— ¿Otra vez tú? ¡Hazte a un lado! Vine por Ren y no me voy a ir hasta...

. — Ah... ya caigo— dijo Horo-Horo y sin dejar pasar a Jeanne se dirigió hacia Hao—. Tú dirás ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacarla o la saco yo?

. — ¿C-Cómo? ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a los dos?!— replicó Jeanne debatiéndose entre los brazos de Horo.

. — Ya me acordé porqué me dolía la cabeza, ¿Quiere dejar de gritar señorita?—refutó Horo— ¿Y bien Asakura?, ¿Aún tienes planeado prohibirle la entrada?... yo te sugeriría que la dejaras hacer lo que le plazca.

Ahora los contrariados eran Hao y Jeanne.

. — Las personas no suelen hacer caso cuando les queremos hacer comprender las cosas, "UNAS" más que otras, por muchos fundamentos que les pongamos— dijo Horo-Horo a Hao—. Quizá sería más conveniente dejarla hacer su voluntad... a veces unos segundos de realidad son más efectivos que cien mil palabras juntas.

Hao no entendía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo aquél sujeto; sin embargo armar un escándalo en ese momento no resultaba positivo por ningún lado; y vaya jaleo que iba a armarse si trataba de sacar a Jeanne por la fuerza... solo esperaba que la situación no se agravara más de lo que ya estaba.

. — Bien— fue todo lo que Hao dijo y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Pilika.

Entonces Horo que aún sostenía a Jeanne la soltó sin previo aviso.

. — Adelante, "princesa"... tienes el camino libre— dijo el hombre de cabello azul con voz profunda y seria; Jeanne se sintió insegura nuevamente; Hao no podía detenerla y ahora el otro sujeto se hacía a un lado; ¿Por qué?... esa era la pregunta sin respuesta que alimentaba su inseguridad al 100 %; pero ya estaba ahí ¿No?...

Y como había dicho, no iba a irse sin Ren... además, Tamao no podía estar TAN mal ¿No?; Ren debía comprender que era por su bien el salir del hospital antes que los periodistas se infiltraran.

. — Solo recuerda una cosa— dijo Horo cuando ella avanzó un poco—. Te lo advertimos...

Y entonces pasó por su lado hasta llegar a su hermana.

Jeanne soltó un resoplido y avanzó hacia la habitación a paso firme; abrió la puerta y solo pudo dar un par de pasos dentro antes de quedarse petrificada en ese lugar.

Adentro Ren ni siquiera se percató de su intromisión; estaba demasiado absorto junto a una inconsciente Tamao; el actor sujetaba su mano libre entre las suyas, con mucho cuidado y tratando de no rozar la aguja insertada en su dorso; ni con sus dedos ni con su rostro oculto y cerca de la mano de Tamao.

Era imposible tratar de buscar su mirada; su propio cabello y su posición lo impedían; el único movimiento visible era un ligero temblor en sus hombros a la par que murmuraba contra la mano de Tamao... palabras que Jeanne hubiera deseado no escuchar jamás.

. — Perdóname—. Pedía Ren—. Lo siento tanto... tanto Tamao...

. — "_Ren_"— Pensó Jeanne incapaz de articular palabras—_ "Ren... se siente culpable por lo que le ha sucedido"_—. Determinó juntando fuerza para hacerse notar, cuando...

. — Los doctores dicen... que no pueden explicar que no despiertes— Continuó Ren—. Pero por favor hazlo... haz un esfuerzo... yo...

De pronto su voz se quebró.

. — Yo te necesito— dijo al fin Ren y para Jeanne significó como si la hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento—. Te necesito... y no puedo... NO QUIERO hacerme a la idea de verte así, de no escucharte... aunque me regañes, puedes odiarme si quieres; decirme lo engreído y gruñón que soy... solo... -.

Entonces elevó un poco el rostro enfocando libremente la cara de Tamao, seguro de lo que iba a prometer.

Jeanne retrocedió casi por inercia al poder ver el rostro de Ren; simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus ojos; Ren no solo se veía y se escuchaba quebrado; también tenía los ojos irritados y las mejillas húmedas.

"_Ren jamás llora_", pensó Jeanne, al menos nunca después de la muerte de su hermana; y eso lo sabía porque Hao se lo había contado alguna vez; a ella jamás le había tocado verlo.

Pero sumándose a aquella impresión; las siguientes palabras de Ren terminaron por congelar el corazón de Jeanne.

. — Abre los ojos; ábrelos y yo... haré que todo tu dolor se aleje; te lo juro...— dijo Ren y besó el dorso de la mano de Tamao con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla—. Yo… yo te amo, te amo Tamao, te amo...

Desde afuera Hao y Horo se hallaban expectantes a los movimientos de Jeanne; Hao se mostró sorprendido de que la joven no avanzara más allá de dos pasos de la puerta, Horo-Horo en cambio no quitó la mirada ni un segundo; pero con una expresión como de quien sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto vieron a Jeanne retroceder lentamente; Hao no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía; ¿Por qué Jeanne no había hecho algo para hacerse notar?; usualmente lo haría; es más... él estaba esperando que lo hiciera no bien pusiera un pie dentro de la habitación.

En ese momento él solo era un observador; Horo-Horo cuando la vio a punto de salir se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella; Jeanne solo despertó de su letargo en cuanto chocó contra el cuerpo de alguien; al girar un poco la cabeza se encontró con la mirada inescrutable de Horokeu Usui; quien la miró unos segundos antes de poner atención a la pareja de adentro.

. — "_Lo dicho, una imagen vale más que mil palabras_"—. Pensó Horo, y aprovechó su posición para cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, al mismo tiempo que conducía a Jeanne hacia el pasillo.

Ni Hao y Pilika podían dar un concepto que describiera la expresión de Jeanne en ese momento, lo único que podía decir Hao era que no recordaba haberla visto de aquella forma jamás; y si no se equivocaba podía jurar que la confusión y pasmo en el rostro de Jeanne eran absolutamente genuinas, ¿Qué podía haber visto?

Tan pronto como se hizo esa pregunta se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta intentando ver a través de la rendija que había dejado Horokeu; abriendo los ojos con fuerza al ver a Ren sujetando la mano de Tamao y con la cabeza gacha, ¿Habría Jeanne escuchado algo aparte de ver a Ren así?

Horo iba a preguntar por cortesía a Jeanne si se encontraba bien (En lo que cabía, porque según él, Jeanne era una niña caprichosa que acababa de ver como se le iba uno de sus admiradores, y encima por una persona común y corriente); cuando entonces una quinta voz los distrajo a todos.

. — ¡Hao!—. Exclamó una preciosa mujer, de cabellos verduzcos y vestida de forma tradicional china; quien iba acompañada por un anciano bastante bajito y de mirada severa; la mujer hizo ademán de ir hacia Asakura, cuando entonces enfocó su atención en Jeanne—. ¿Jeanne Maiden?...

La misma pregunta se hacía el abuelo Tao, ¿Qué hacía toda esa gente allí?, los de cabello azul quizá serían conocidos de Ren o de Tamao; pero ¿Hao y Jeanne que pintaban en toda la historia?

. — Jun...—. La reconoció Hao.

. — Vimos las noticias... vinimos en cuanto pudimos, ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Tamao?!—. Exclamó Jun.

. — Decidimos informarnos por nuestra cuenta, abajo demoraban los años que tengo en darnos el diagnóstico de Tamao; soy el abuelo de Ren, ella es mi nieta Jun Tao—. Dijo el abuelo Tao en dirección a todos los presentes por cortesía, aunque en sí solo se presentaba ante los Usui, ya que Jeanne y Hao ya lo conocían.

. — Dinos Hao, ¿Qué ha sucedido?, la... la prensa es tan inexacta que... y... ¿Y Ren?—. Preguntó Jun atropelladamente.

. — Jun, tranquilízate—. Sentenció el abuelo.

. — Pero Abuelo...— Titubeó Jun.

. — El accidente es cierto; Ren... él está bien, es Tamao la que se encuentra delicada— Explicó Hao, el abuelo Tao no pudo pasar por alto el tono "Familiar" por el que Hao Asakura había llamado a Tamao.

. — ¡No puede ser...! pero, ¿Los doctores qué dicen? ¿Está bien verdad?— Preguntó Jun, la expresión de Hao se ensombreció.

. — Los estudios que le hicieron no arrojan anomalías; tiene golpes... algunos raspones; pero...— Entonces se detuvo y agachó la mirada—. No despierta.

. — ¿Qué?—. Intervino el abuelo.

. — Puede que... sea una conmoción, pero... los médicos dicen que no tendría razón para no despertar; han intentado incentivarla con vitaminas y medicamentos, pero... no reacciona, Ren ahora se encuentra con ella.

Jeanne que aún se hallaba entre los brazos de Horo-Horo al escuchar esas palabras pareció reaccionar; miró a su alrededor; Hao estaba allí porque estaba enamorado de Tamao; Usui y la mujer embarazada probablemente eran amigos de Ren o de Tamao y estaban allí por ella; incluso los Tao habían llegado por saber de Tamao... y ahora Ren, Ren tenía toda su atención en Tamao... en todo eso ¿Qué papel pintaba ella?, ¿Qué hacía allí?

. — Disculpen—. Logró decir Jeanne y se deshizo del agarre de Usui, casi corriendo hacia las escaleras por donde desapareció.

. — Qué grosera—. Dijo el abuelo Tao.

. — ¿Podemos ver a Tamao?—. Dijo Jun.

. — Quizá ahora no—. Intervino Horo luego de que Jeanne se marchara—. Disculpen... mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, soy amigo de Tamao y de Ren...

. — Etto... disculpen que no me ponga de pie—. Intervino Pilika—. Soy Pilika Usui.

. — ¿P-Por qué no podemos entrar?

. — Ahm... pues—. Titubeó Horo—.

. — Ahora Ren está con ella—.Respondió Pilika—. Todo esto ha sido duro... y... quizá mi hermano lo dice por dejarlos solos un rato.

El abuelo Tao caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, Jun le siguió y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, especialmente Jun, que pocas veces había visto a Ren en aquella actitud desde la muerte de Mei; ni qué decir del abuelo.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo; llegó el tiempo que Ren tuvo que salir para el chequeo de Tamao; fue entonces que vio a su familia; Jun no pudo describir la expresión de su hermano, y por primera vez en años el abuelo y Ren no comenzaron a pelear tras el saludo pertinente.

Pronto Horo tuvo que llevarse a Pilika a casa; en el estado de la joven, estar tanto tiempo sentada no le convenía; luego quedaba Hao junto a los Tao mientras Ren regresaba junto a Tamao sin mediar palabras o explicaciones; ya ni siquiera prestaba atención al hecho de que Hao se encontrara allí también.

Casi al llegar la media noche, Hao se percató de la presencia de un hombre que ocultaba bajo su chaqueta una cámara profesional; enseguida se puso de pie al recordar lo que Jeanne había dicho de la prensa.

. — ¿Busca algo señor?— Pregunto directamente Hao, el aludido se puso en los mil apuros temeroso de ser descubierto y en medio de su nerviosismo se le cayó su cámara—. Lo sabía...

. — ¡Espere! NO, ¡Mi cámara!— Reclamó el hombre cuando Hao le quitó la cámara

. — ¿Viene a tomar fotografías a los pacientes?—. Dijo Hao—. Lo lamento, pero si quiere que le devuelva su cámara, va a salir de aquí ahora mismo.

. — Usted NO PUEDE...—. Intentó protestar el hombre.

. — ¿Eso es un no?— Preguntó Hao—. Jun... señor Tao, lo lamento, pero los veré en otro momento... no se preocupen, yo me cercioraré de que no sean molestados por... fotógrafos.

. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Este es el piso de los Tao!— Exclamó emocionado el hombre tratando de quitarle la cámara a Hao; pero él se lo impidió y le sujetó del cuello de la camisa—. ¡Eh! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme le digo!

. — Siga intentando— Dijo Hao mientras avanzaba con el hombre—Si me tropiezo y usted se cae será su culpa—. Añadió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Esa noche Hao no regresó.

Ren a su vez no se movió del lado de Tamao; saliendo únicamente cuando los médicos entraban a hacer su chequeo, en esos lapsos Jun lo convencía de tomar algo, aunque fue imposible hacer que probara bocado; el abuelo Tao no añadía mayor comentario, simplemente se dedicaba a observar a su nieto, determinando al final que Ren había cambiado; tenía por supuesto algunas preguntas qué hacer... pero no pudo ni Ren dejó lapso de tiempo para que pudiera hacerlas, el actor simplemente se limitaba a regresar al lado de su esposa.

La mañana llegó lentamente a ellos, Tamao en cambio no mostraba el más leve cambio; Jun preocupada por su hermano trató de convencerlo para que fuera a descansar un poco, pero Ren se negó rotundamente a moverse del cuarto de hospital; el médico que ya conocía a Ren de antes, luego del último chequeo salió con gesto apesadumbrado.

. — ¿Son familiares?—. Preguntó a Jun y al abuelo Tao.

. — Sí, Tamao es mi cuñada— Respondió la joven—. Doctor ¿Cómo está ella?

. — Entiendo— Dijo el doctor Yahiro Tsukimoto— Yo... en realidad no tengo como decirle esto al señor Tao.

. — ¿Ocurre algo malo con Tamao?—. Interpeló el abuelo.

. — La señora Tao no presenta lesiones internas; pero... ha sobrepasado el límite de tiempo de inconsciencia y al no tener motivos... solo puedo diagnosticar un cuadro de coma.

. — ¡¿Coma?!—. Exclamó Jun llevándose las manos a la boca.

. — Pero... ha de ser un letargo breve—Dijo el abuelo—. Si no tiene lesiones o...

. — Vamos a practicarle nuevas tomografías para ver el estado de su cerebro—. Dijo el médico—. Lo lamento mucho; pero es posible que el cuadro sea severo... no puedo asegurarlo sin esas nuevas tomografías, pero... quizá sea más conveniente que prepararan al señor Tao para la noticia.

Jun de pronto perdió fuerza en las piernas, dejándose caer en la silla más próxima, el doctor rápidamente la atendió; pero Jun negó con la cabeza.

. — Yo estoy, yo estoy bien—. Repitió varias veces sin darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

. — Señorita, cálmese por favor... aún quedan por ver los resultados... solo, os lo he dicho para que estén preparados— Dijo el doctor.

. — Entendemos doctor; por favor manténganos al tanto primero... nosotros nos haremos cargo de cualquier gasto y de mi nieto—. Dijo el abuelo con aparente tono calmado, aunque su mano apretaba fieramente la empuñadura de su bastón.

El doctor asintió y sin dejar de sentirse apenado se retiró; en definitiva... por muchos casos cruentos que le había tocado ver; aún no lograba entrenar su corazón para ser 100 % objetivo.

. — Abuelo... no puede estar pasando—. Susurró Jun.

. — Jun tienes que calmarte, si Ren llega a verte ahora...—. Intentó decir el abuelo, pero su voz también se quebró, por lo que se limitó en acariciar levemente la cabeza de su nieta que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Los doctores habían proporcionado un pequeño sofá cama a Ren luego de que el actor se negara una y otra vez a dejar la incómoda silla junto a Tamao; el cansancio logró vencerlo casi llegando al medio día; para entonces Horo-Horo, Pilika y ahora también Chocolove llegaron al hospital; allí Jun le comunicó a Horo-Horo lo que el doctor le había dicho.

Todos se mantuvieron juntos; las horas siguieron pasando y entrada la tarde Chocolove y Horokeu parecieron se llevó a Pilika; casi a la insistencia de Jun; Ren tuvo que salir a regañadientes.

. — Hermana, deberías ir a descansar— dijo al ver el semblante pálido y cansado de Jun, aunque su propio cansancio no le permitiera ser tan observador como siempre y percatarse de sus ojos llorosos.

. — Estoy bien; eres tú el que me preocupa— dijo Jun.

. — No me pasa nada—contestó Ren y entonces ladeó la mirada a un lado retrocediendo por la impresión, puesto que por las escaleras acababan de aparecer En Tao y Ran Tao.

. — ¡Ren!— dijo su madre y antes de que Ren pudiera contestar siquiera, ella corrió a abrazarlo.

Fue inexplicable la sensación que tuvo en el pecho; al ser abrazado por su madre tuvo unas repentinas ganas de llorar; y aunque sus cansados ojos amenazaron con hacerlo, logró contenerse lo suficiente como para solo responder al abrazo.

. — ¡Oh, Ren... hijo!—. Susurró Ran acariciando su rostro, había tantas cosas que quería decirle

. — Madre... no... no tenían que venir—. Logró decir Ren y entonces su padre avanzó hasta ellos, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

. — Tamao es una Tao—. Dijo En Tao—. Y somos una familia... hijo

. — _"Apuesto a que ella estaría encantada con todos ellos aquí"_—. Pensó furtivamente Ren y sin pretenderlo realmente su boca se curvó en una cortísima sonrisa—. Gracias...

El abuelo Tao solo observaba la escena; solo él podía comprender lo que le habría costado a En y a Ran decidir entrar a un hospital de nuevo; en ese punto no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo hacían por Ren o por Tamao; pero luego de tantos años y aún en medio de las circunstancias su anciano corazón no podía evitar enternecerse al ver de nuevo a su familia reunida.

. — _"Solo falta que despiertes, querida niña... entonces estaremos completos"_—. Pensó el abuelo Tao.

. — ¿Cómo sigue Tamao?—. Preguntó Ran Tao, Jun enseguida ladeó la mirada, cuidando que Ren no se percatara; aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con su padre.

. — Aún no despierta— dijo Ren cabizbajo—. Van a hacerle nuevos estudios.

. — Ella es fuerte, Ren—dijo su padre—. Va a salir de esto.

. — Lo espero... en verdad padre—. Respondió su hijo medio aletargado.

. — Hijo, quizá sería mejor que fueras a descansar— dijo Ran Tao—. No te preocupes por dejar sola a Tamao, todos nosotros nos quedaremos con ella.

. — Yo... no, estoy bien madre—dijo Ren—. No me iré de su lado...

. — Pero...

. — Es inútil Ran—. Intervino el abuelo Tao—. Mi nieto es un terco sin remedio alguno...

. — Abuelo...—. Le regañó Jun.

. — Pero...—. Continuó el abuelo y enfocó la mirada de Ren—. En esto es en lo único en lo que estoy completamente satisfecho con su terquedad.

. — Regresaré adentro—. Dijo Ren luego de una corta mirada de complicidad con el abuelo—. Pueden entrar a verla si quieren.

. — Yo voy contigo—. Dijo enseguida Ran y entró junto a su hijo.

En Tao por su parte esperó pacientemente a que su esposa e hijo entraran para acercarse a su hija.

. — Jun, abuelo ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

. — ¿En?— Titubeó el abuelo.

. — Cuando preguntamos por Tamao, te comportaste de forma extraña hija... asumo que sabes algo que tu hermano no—. Dijo En y Jun bajó la mirada.

. — No... no queremos que Ren lo sepa hasta estar seguros—. Dijo Jun— Los mismos médicos no pueden certificarlo hasta realizar los estudios que mi hermano mencionó.

. — En... —. Intervino el abuelo—. La situación de Tamao no es fácil; pese a no tener lesiones internas... según el doctor, es posible que esté en coma.

. — ¿Qué dices, padre?— Soltó atropelladamente En Tao mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. ¡¿En coma?!

. — SHHH, No han querido mencionárselo a Ren— Continuó Jun— Mi hermano no ha querido moverse de su lado desde ayer... va a ser muy duro si los estudios arrojan que...

. — Es imposible—. Dijo En Tao—. Tamao no puede...

. — Temo... que eso no podemos decidirlo nosotros, hijo— Interrumpió el abuelo—. Al igual que a todos, solo nos queda esperar.

Casi dos horas después, en los que Horo-Horo regresó y también regresó Hao; los doctores que habían atendido a Tamao aparecieron con los resultados.

Todos se hallaban en la habitación para furia de la enfermera; Jun se mantenía cerca a su hermano y éste a su vez cerca de Tamao; Hao se percató que ni su presencia lograba disturbar su atención de ella; Ren en ese momento tenía los 5 sentidos puestos únicamente en Tamao.

. — Se han practicado nuevos estudios a la señora Tao, los resultados no muestran conmoción ni lesión alguna— dijo el doctor Tsukimoto.

. — Por el tiempo que la señora permanece inconsciente; pensamos que quizá habría alguna lesión en su cerebro, quizá entonces hubiéramos podido diagnosticar un cuadro de coma— dijo el otro doctor

Ren contuvo el aliento mirando a Tamao enseguida, ¿Coma? ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía estar en coma!

. — Pero su cerebro está intacto... pese al golpe, no tiene lesiones— Continuó el otro médico—. De modo que estamos como al inicio, no nos explicamos por qué la señora no despierta... al menos no son causas orgánicas...

. — Otra explicación es que la señora no quiera despertar—. Añadió el doctor Yahiro—. Son cuadros muy poco frecuentes; pero podría darse y sería la única forma de explicar lo que sucede.

— _"¿Ella no quiere despertar?"_—. Se repitió Ren—. No...

Todos se le quedaron mirando, incluido Hao.

. — Tiene que existir otra explicación—. Dijo Ren—. Ella...

. — Lo sentimos, no... podemos ofrecer otro diagnóstico.

. — Hijo...—. Llamó Ran acudiendo a Ren.

. — Es que no puede ser—. Dijo Ren y ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Es absurdo! ella... ¡Ella...!

. — Hermano, tranquilo—. Pidió Jun.

. — Es posible que despierte tarde o temprano—. Dijo Horo tratando de paliar la situación—. Ren si no es un coma, es algo bueno, eso significa que Tamao puede despertar...

Ren entonces prestó atención, de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo más, que ni Horokeu se había percatado.

. — Él tiene razón— Intervino Hao tratando de no mirar a Ren—. No hay algo orgánico que le impida a Tamao despertar, en ese caso... solo queda esperar ¿Verdad doctor?

Ambos médicos se miraron.

. — Es posible—. Determinó uno de ellos.

. — ¿Lo ves?—. Trató de animar Ran.

. — ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tome, doctor?—. Preguntó el abuelo Tao.

. — Respecto al tiempo pueden ser horas... quizá un día... si sobrepasa ese límite tendremos que realizar nuevos estudios.

. — Por favor... —. Pidió Ren de pronto—. Déjennos solos...

Todos intercambiaron miradas contrariadas, Ren sin embargo volvió a la incómoda silla y se sentó cerca de Tamao.

. — Hermano...

. — Estoy bien Jun—. Dijo Ren—. Solo... por favor...

. — Estaremos cerca hijo— Sentenció Ran— Por favor, salgamos todos.

El abuelo fue el primero en salir y los demás los imitaron; Ren entonces dejó de prestarles atención; aunque no se percató que Jun no había terminado de salir.

. — ¿Qué es eso de que no quieres despertar?—. Le preguntó Ren a Tamao—. Oí que las personas en coma pueden escuchar cuando les hablan... y tú no estás en coma así que sé que me estás oyendo...

. — _"¿Hermano?... Ren ¿Qué estás...?_"—. Pensó Jun.

. — Así como... estoy seguro que me escuchaste antes… ¿Y aun así no quieres despertar?

Ren sonaba a reproche; sonaba a queja; pero Jun también podía notar dolor y un dejo de desesperación en sus reclamos.

. — ¿O acaso es tu forma de castigarme, Tamao?... ¿Estás tomando revancha?... si es así córtalo ya... lo has conseguido con creces, ya para...

Tamao siguió inmóvil, con la respiración acompasada y sin dar seña del más mínimo cambio.

. — ¿Qué quieres a cambio?—. Siguió Ren y Jun tuvo que contener el aliento llevando una mano a la boca cuando vio a su hermano llorar—. Te daré lo que me pidas...

Jun pensó en ese momento que el cansancio, la preocupación y el dolor hablaban por boca de Ren haciéndole decir tanta incoherencia junta; entonces vio cómo su hermano tomaba la mano sin escayola de Tamao y halaba de ella.

. — Abre los ojos y dímelo—. Le ordenó Ren y se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Quieres que te ruegue?, lo estoy haciendo... por favor... ABRE-LOS-OJOS...—. Dijo en voz alta, sin que ella moviera un músculo; sin embargo, Ren estaba tan concentrado que únicamente Jun se dio cuenta que la máquina que registraba el ritmo cardíaco de Tamao comenzó a moverse más rápido.

. — _"Hermano"_—. Se dijo Jun sorprendida por el registro de la máquina.

. — Vamos, sé que estás allí y te quieres refugiar en tu sueño— Siguió Ren—. Aquí afuera te necesitamos… ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Pequeña tonta, daría mi vida por la tuya si me la pidieran!.

Ya sin resistir que nada de lo que hiciera sirviera, la tomó de los hombros y la semi enderezó zarandeándola.

. —... ¡Tamao despierta!—. Exclamó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas en el trayecto mientras zarandeaba a Tamao una última vez.

Jun estuvo a punto de intervenir al ver que la situación se salía de control; cuando ante su propia estupefacción y la de Ren, Tamao abrió los ojos.

Ren tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos, las mejillas húmedas y la respiración agitada, incapaz de creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando; Tamao tenía los ojos abiertos, después de casi 24 horas de angustia, de no separarse de su lado, al fin ella lo miraba con esos ojos rosas confundidos y asustados; como si no fuera capaz de concientizar su situación.

Y en verdad estaba sumamente confusa, lo último que recordaba era un sonido muy fuerte que la distrajo de su contacto visual con Ren, unas luces cegadoras; luego dolor, la voz de Ren, ... y después... oscuridad.

… y ahora, Ren estaba muy cerca de ella; tenía semblante cansado y sus ojos lucían acuosos, miró asustada a su alrededor, no reconocía nada de ese lugar; intentó moverse y le dolió todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué había pasado?

. — ¡MAMÁ!— exclamó Jun y salió rápido del cuarto— ¡Llamen al doctor! ¡Rápido!

. — ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE JUN?!— exclamó su madre.

. — ¡Tamao! ¡Tamao ha despertado!

* * *

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO (PENÚLTIMO)**

**Oh sí… como lo leyeron, acaban de leer el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia… bueno XD técnicamente sin contar el epílogo creo XD. (aún no me decido si los uno o no)**

**¡Ya me pongo a escribir, un beso enorme y gracias por seguir conmigo :')!**

**Pao-Hale20**

* * *

…..

…..

…..

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

**.**

**Tinavb—.** =), ¡Hola Tina! espero que este capítulo te caiga en vacaciones XD, gracias por continuar conmigo , espero que disfrutes de la lectura de este penúltimo capítulo, habrá más de Yoh y Hao XD aunque confieso que lo que escribí en este capítulo fue algo extraño, gemelos que recién se conocen, que "se conocen"; pero a la vez son completos extraños el uno con el otro, creo que Hao asumió su papel de hermano mayor con rapidez.

Sobre los Tao, ¡Al fin los reconcilié! :D mucho sentimiento de por medio y lo mejor es que ahora participan más como familia, jajajaa y posterior a la declaración de Ren, tenía que seguir la de Tamao, de ley :P, de hecho no lo iba a hacer, pero XD ¡ya mucho drama si esperaba hasta el hospital para que ella lo dijera!... iba a poner más diálogo entre Hao y Tamao, pero… ya se hacía verdaderamente muy largo, de modo que opté por la narración en su caso (espero me haya salido bien XD) siento mucho la demora… ya me pongo escribir el final de la historia :O!... (Final… wow ni yo puedo terminar de creer eso XD), ¡Un abrazo enorme Tina, gracias por tu review!, hasta la próxima :D

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Third son of Sparda—.** ¡Hola!... jeje muchas gracias por tu review =), espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura del capítulo, discúlpame por la tardanza por favor… :')! Y… wow, en serio muchas gracias por tener en tan alto concepto mi fic :3, en serio te lo agradezco :3…. :O ¡Vaya!, interesante la historia de tu Nick, en mi caso, mi Nick fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, en ese entonces tenía 20 años, ow… qué nostalgia :')… je, bueno una vez más, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu lectura el siguiente viene el final!, ¡Nos leemos pronto :D!, ¡un abrazo!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Aki Kyoyama—.** ¡Hola Aki!, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que esta larga espera no haya disminuido tu interés en el fic , esta es otra bomba de emociones de hecho, entre confesiones, accidentes y cuentas claras, y sí… Yoh no quiere saber de Anna por el momento, pero no puede con su genio y acude a la cárcel tras enterarse de que había sido Hiroki quien le había hecho daño a ella, (Oww pobrecito, no puede con su genio), otro que no pudo con su genio fue Ren, pero ya era hora de reconciliarlo con su familia, en sí para mí dentro o fuera de la serie de SK, los Tao se me hacen algo "oscuros" y algo duros en ocasiones; pero familia al fin y al cabo :3, estoy segura que toditos pondrían cuerpo si alguien tratara de herir a alguno de ellos , al menos así los veo…. Gracias Aki por tu comentario una vez más, espero que hayas disfrutado de este penúltimo capítulo :O ¡Acercándonos al final! , ¡Un abrazo grande!, ¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yei-chan1997529—.** :3 ¡Hola Yei!, Jejeje, muchas gracias, hey, discúlpame la tardanza, un montón de situaciones que ocuparon mi tiempo -.-… pero lo bueno es que pude actualizar (POR FIN) jeje, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, jeje de hecho pensaba que Tamao no dijera nada, pero luego cuando se me ocurrió lo del accidente, dije… "ya con eso mucho drama", mejor que sean felices aunque sea un día (muajaja)…. Y luego una cosa le siguió a la otra y ya no quise ser mala , al menos hice que Tamao despertara (Eso sí, no va a perder la memoria, eso seguro… que si no nos vamos hasta el capítulo 100 XD), Jejeje, bueno… ya me despido, ojalá que disfrutes de la lectura ¡Nos leemos, hasta la próxima!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Stellar BS—. ** ¡Amiga, a los años!... Jajajjaa XD que mentira, jajaja me dan ganas de copiar y pegar el chat XD en serio que sí :D…. ¡Ahora soy la OTRA ¿No?!, jeje tienes razón sobre el capi Caro, es uno de los más intensos, ¿A que este le gana, que no?... si quisiste venir y despertarme a la mala en ese entonces apuesto a que me querrás matar con lo que sucedió en este capítulo (te dije que ibas a morir), ¿Qué tal ahora la parte de la familia Tao?, ¿me salió, me salió? :D…. sobre Yoh, uhmm nap, seguirá de tozudo con Anna (esta vez no spoilearé!)… y ¡OH!... que dejé que Tamao y Ren fueran felices aunque sea un ratito :3… que conste, al menos ella también fue sincera con él :D….. Caro ya te dije, amarás mi novela :') espero que muchos lo hagan, amaría vivir de la escritura como San :3….. O.O ¿RenxHoro? En Frienship puede ser :D… pero no los veo como pareja xD!.

**PS!**

**PS1:** a San y a Anii creo que les gusta los chicos rudos malos con látigo…. Nosotras pasamos de eso!

**PS2:** ¿De la cigüeña? ¿Qué no los trae papá Noel o el ratoncito Pérez? XD… Caro… en el chat ya se cargaron con nuestra inocencia hace rato XD!...

**PS3:** jejejejje Soy un paquetito de monerías, =D…y es que ¡Soy la reina del pop, una diva sin nombre, un montón de ilusión ! :D….

**PS4:** Tú, Nathan, un látigo… no sé, piénsalo XD jajajajjajajajja.

**PS5:** mientras no abandones el chat :P no hay problema Jajajjaa… y suficiente colaboración con el grupo XD que si no me dices: "Escribe ¬¬!", yo ahí seguiría de vaga y sin actualizar :3….

**PS6:** TSSS, jejejee… de nada, era tu cumple, no podía pasar desapercibido, :3

Nos leemos en el chat

**.**

* * *

**Liz Zeki Asakura—.** ¡Hola Liz!, je, sí lo sé… experimenté la misma desazón cuando escribí las escenas duras de Yoh y Anna, de hecho fue una de las escenas que escribí al último, me costó que Yoh fuera tan duro y cortante con Anna. Creo que ese furtivo beso será lo único que tendrá Hao =), y Tamao al fin fue sincera tanto con Ren , como con Hao =), jejeje… Horo y Jeanne… XD me temo que tendrán que esperar al epílogo para saberlo, jeje, de nada por lo del grupo, al contrario, gracias por unirte , sobre Vampire Knight, he oído de él, pero no lo he visto aún :/, je, ¡Bueno Liz!, gracias por seguir conmigo hasta aquí , espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Un abrazo!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yami-chan—.** ¡Hola Yami!, jeje, creo que este capítulo te llevará igual, aunque es un taaanto más pequeño que el otro, solo un poco XD, y nos acercamos al final, oficialmente este es el penúltimo capítulo :3, ¿Te esperabas lo que hizo Jeanne?, no sé si lo comenté antes, pero no fue nada del otro mundo, es decir, un beso— forzado— pero beso, que la fastidió todo, sí XD pero por algo es mi antagonista jajajjjaa… cómo me gusta que luego hagan catarsis de sus acciones mis personajes :3…. Lalallaa, je, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Nos leemos en la final :D!, ¡Un abrazo!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Helen—**. ¡Hola Helen!, :3 oww me ruborizo =)… muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo compense la demora :P, disculpa por ello, muchos detalles por afinar y en fin… casi aciertas, pero es el penúltimo capítulo aún queda el final (Ni yo me la creo, en serio… extrañaré tanto este fic :3), de corazón espero que disfrutes este capítulo también un abrazo enorme :D ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por tu review!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Guest—.** ¡Hola!, gracias por tu review, je… y respondiendo, aún no pero ya pronto , este es el penúltimo capítulo , gracias por comentar :D.

* * *

**.**

**Kittyqueen2807—. **:3 ¡Hola, bienvenida al fic Kitty!, muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario :D, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto al historia, me emociona en serio, gracias por seguirla, y también tus buenos deseos para mi madre, ella está mucho mejor ahora …. espero que disfrutes de este penúltimo capítulo, creo que de todas eres la que menos esperará…. Paciencia para el final por favor XD llegará, lo juro!... ahhh, y si gustas unirte, tenemos un grupo de FB, si me das tu nombre por inbox, te agrego si gustas , un abrazo enorme para ti :D ¡Nos leemos en la final!

**.**


	78. La decisión de Ren

**Capítulo LXXVIII.****- La decisión de Ren.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo último que escuchó de ella fue un confuso "_¿Qué pasó?_", él se hallaba tan sorprendido por verla despierta que por segundos se halló en disyuntiva de estar alucinando o de creer que en verdad ella estaba consciente, asustada, confusa, pero consciente. Su propia estupefacción le impidió hilar 2 sílabas medianamente coherentes, cuando los Usui, los Tao, McDonnell y Hao entraron en tropel en la habitación.

Todos comenzaron a preguntar a la vez por cómo se sentía Tamao, Pilika Usui comenzó a llorar, Horo-Horo y Chocolove se lanzaban dardos con la mirada tratando de tranquilizar a la futura madre, Hao se había posicionado estratégicamente al frente de la cama de Tamao y toda su familia en el lado izquierdo. Las exclamaciones, los murmullos, las preguntas, todo conformaba un atolladero auditivo y raramente entendible; hizo falta la intervención de la gruñona enfermera para hacer que todos salieran y que los médicos pudieran examinar a Tamao.

Tuvieron que aplicarle analgésicos suaves para ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor en su cuerpo; le hacían preguntas sobre tiempo, espacio y lugar para verificar que sus funciones cerebrales estuvieran estables, después verificaron sus reflejos y que no hubiese perdido movimiento en sus extremidades. En todo instante mientras ella respondía a sus preguntas, él no se movía de su lado.

De vez en cuando Tamao se distraía tratando de entender por qué estaba él allí; más tarde cuando los médicos terminaron, pudieron tener unos momentos a solas.

. — ¿C-Como te sientes?

Tamao, que se había quedado mirando la puerta por donde habían salido los doctores, desvió la mirada hacia él, los doctores le habían dicho que había pasado casi día y medio inconsciente; sus recuerdos hasta antes del accidente habían regresado. Incluido ese beso entre Ren y Jeanne Maiden.

La pregunta entonces era ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué?...

Posó los ojos sobre la escayola en su brazo, lo mejor que pudo debido al collarín que le habían puesto y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa triste al creer entender el "por qué".

. — Ya no... Ya no duele— respondió al fin Tamao—. Deben ser los analgésicos.

. — ¿En verdad?... eh, no te… no te fracturaste, pero creen que es mejor inmovilizarte unos días… pa-para que tu brazo se recupere— dijo Ren no teniendo la menor idea de qué decir.

. — Entiendo... lo lamento, preocupé a todos, lo siento—dijo Tamao en igual situación que él.

. — No digas eso, no es culpa tuya— respondió Ren—. Tamao... yo...lo siento, lo siento mucho... yo...

. — Por favor, no sigas, Ren— le interrumpió Tamao y desvió la mirada de la suya—. Yo... ya me desperté, estoy bien, así que... ya puedes irte.

Ren se quedó de piedra.

. — No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, estoy... bien— continuó ella sintiendo cada palabra doliéndole en el corazón.

. — ¿Qué no es necesario?—. Repitió Ren.

. — No tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que me pasó— dijo Tamao cerrando los ojos en vista de no poder darle la espalda en la cama gracias al collarín—. Fue un accidente y yo no me fijé antes de cruzar...

. — ¿Quieres que me vaya?— interrumpió Ren, Tamao le miró apenas unos segundos y volvió evadirlo ¿Por qué no existían medicamentos para suprimir las lágrimas?, lo último que quería era que la viera llorar.

. — ¿No es mejor dejar de pretender?— dijo Tamao sin fuerza de enfrentarlo—. Gracias por... preocuparte, pero no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que...

. — Sólo respóndeme— repitió Ren acercándose a ella—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Tamao solo cerrar más los ojos tratando de contenerse, por el collarín era imposible girar el rostro; pero supo que había fallado rotundamente cuando se le dificultó respirar y sintió húmedo el rostro, pese a estar con los ojos cerrados, un par de traicioneras lágrimas habían escapado.

_"Ren, solo vete, por favor, solo vete" _pensó casi al borde del llanto, rogando porque sus lágrimas no salieran más.

Entonces sintió la mano de Ren en su rostro, abrió los ojos. Su mirada inescrutable fue tan o más confusa para ella como el repentino roce de sus dedos por su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que habían huido de sus comisuras.

. — Dije que haría y daría todo de mí porque no sufrieras de nuevo, lo dije en serio— murmuró Ren con voz suave.

El corazón de Tamao se oprimió. La caricia de Ren se distanció un poco y sus ojos cansados titilaron con tristeza y decisión.

. — Si marchándome puedo parar tus lágrimas, me iré. Lo prometo—. Siguió él y Tamao no pudo evitar sentir algo similar a un escalofrío; los ojos de Ren lucían tan brillantes.

Esa había sido su idea cuando corrió a través de la pista. Que Ren se fuera; o que terminara yéndose ella, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era no sentir ese desasosiego en el pecho, que nacía solo con el hecho de querer correr hacia Ren con todas sus fuerzas, y a la vez con todas sus fuerzas gritarse que no debía hacerlo...

... Entonces... "_Sí_", la respuesta era "_Sí_". Ella necesitaba que él se fuera; el problema en ese entonces y ahora era... que no quería.

. — No tienes que cuidar de mí—. Logró decir ella, quizá cansándolo con el tema lograría que se marchara sin tener que pedírselo específicamente —. No soy... nada en especial y...

No pudo continuar... las palabras se quedaron sin sonido cuando Ren se acercó más a ella, ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... no tenía ni idea; de lo único de lo que podía darse cuenta era de la suave presión de sus labios contra su frente, de eso y de estar ciertamente sonrojada (Sabría el cielo que tenía todos los colores arremolinados en las mejillas), muy aparte de su corazón desbocado, registrado únicamente por la máquina que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco.

Ren por su parte no había podido contenerse, cuando Tamao no dijo expresamente "vete", le tranquilizó en cuota suficiente como para escuchar realmente lo que Tamao estaba diciendo; logrando enternecerlo de tal manera, que simplemente no pudo contener sus sentimientos. La ternura definitivamente era diferente a la pasión; la pasión te desbocaba el corazón como un caballo yendo a galope en plena llanura, y la ternura, era tan cálida como un beso... capaz de llenar el cuerpo de una sensación tan gratificante, que era suficiente con solo experimentarlo.

. — Hay más de una persona esperando por verte allá afuera— dijo Ren con la mirada muy cerca de la suya—. ¿Eso no te hace sentir especial?

Ella descendió los ojos algo apenada; al momento de despertar en medio de su confusión recordaba la presencia de todos, de Horo, de Pilika, Chocolove, de Hao, de Jun, los padres de Ren y hasta el abuelo Tao.

. — Sigue diciendo tonterías como "No soy nada en especial"... y los doctores comenzarán a creer que tu cerebro sigue en conmoción— dijo él a manera de broma, Tamao solo lo observaba en silencio.

Entonces acarició su nariz con la punta de los dedos, añadiendo una suave y pequeña sonrisa.

. — Y yo...— continuó Ren interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; Tamao volvió a sonrojarse al notar que aún no se había alejado lo suficiente—. Estuve tan preocupado por ti, tuve tanto miedo de que no despertaras...

Nuevamente los colores inundaron las mejillas de Tamao, él mientras tanto acomodaba algunos cabellos detrás de sus orejas.

. — No sé lo que habría hecho sí...

. — Fue mi culpa también—. Interrumpió Tamao sintiéndose incapaz de seguir escuchando—. Debí fijarme, ser un poco más prudente… no sé lo que quise en ese momento, ni porqué corrí exactamente…

. — No; nosotros sabemos por qué...—acotó Ren, entonces tomó un poco de distancia—. ¿Estás cansada?

. — ¿P-Por qué lo dices?— titubeó ella y Ren acercó la silla para sentarse a su lado, luego tomó su mano nuevamente.

. — Si estás cansada, puedo esperar...

. — Ren... no quiero hablar sobre lo que ha sucedido, no lo necesito— rebatió ella retrayendo su mano de su alcance—. E-Estoy bien... en serio; yo... no necesito saber... ya lo sé, lo he sabido siempre.

. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

. — Ah, por favor no disimules conmigo, yo sé… **sabemos** lo que sientes por Jeanne Maiden, incluso yo te animé a...— dijo al fin Tamao, sintiendo como le costaba cada palabra, ok... sacaría eso de su sistema, y bien podía luego culpar a los analgésicos—. Escucha, lo que pasó durante y después del cumpleaños de tu abuelo, no debió pasar. No debí permitirlo sabiendo a quién querías realmente, la convivencia te confundió conmigo, yo... lo entiendo y….

. — Vamos de nuevo a lo mismo—le interrumpió Ren en tono cansado.

. — No tenía que reaccionar como lo hice— continuó Tamao como si no le hubiera escuchado, cerrando los ojos enseguida; mirarlo en ese momento resultaría fatal—. Estaba enfadada; pero en verdad lo entiendo; yo lo entiendo, de verdad, yo lo entiendo y...

Ella con los ojos cerrados y diciendo todo aquello lo confirmaba; _"A quien él quería realmente"_... cerraba los ojos y podía vislumbrar a Jeanne en las palabras de Tamao; pero, no era así... YA NO lo era y ella lo daba por hecho.

Ren la observó casi analíticamente mientras ella seguía con su perorata, _"Pequeña cobarde"_, pensó, _"Otra vez quieres hacer lo correcto ¿No? O lo que tú crees que es correcto"_.

Ella lucía temerosa, avergonzada; temblando ligeramente, golpeada, herida... eso no podía estar bien; y definitivamente el silencio o la inacción solo podía empeorarlo todo.

. — No— dijo él puesto de pie y mirándola ceñudo cuando ella por fin se calló—. No entiendes absolutamente NADA.

En menos de dos segundos capturó sus labios, Tamao abrió los ojos de golpe, apenas y tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca intentando decir algo en su defensa cuando Ren terminó con la distancia entre ellos.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

De pronto, cualquier sonido ajeno a los latidos de su corazón quedó en el olvido, era incapaz de cerrar los ojos de la pura impresión, y aunque no era la primera vez que él la besaba de esa forma, era algo tan inesperado que francamente Tamao dudaba mucho de que estuviera sucediendo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba su tibieza rodeándola, jugando con sus labios y llenándola de su aroma. Poco a poco fue rindiendo sus sentidos y sus labios comenzaron a acariciar los suyos con suavidad, sintió una mezcla entre sus ansias y la tristeza que le embargaba. Su mano sana aún conectada al suero se elevó hasta tocar su rostro y luego aferrarse delicadamente a su cuello.

. — No estoy confundido…ya no— murmuró él contra sus labios, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Ren se aseguró que ella no descendiera la suya por algún repentino e irracional sentimiento de pena—. No hay nada ni nadie que sea más importante para mí que tú, te lo dije en la cabaña, también en casa y pienso hacerlo cada día de mi vida. Te amo.

Tamao tembló con toda la fuerza que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; pero Ren no había terminado.

. — Y no intentes siquiera fingir resignación ante algo que solo existe en tu cabeza—. Continuó él—. Porque yo sé que tú también me amas a mí.

. — Sí—. Susurró Tamao y derramó un par de lágrimas—. Pero lo que tú dices que es resignación no existe solo en mi cabeza… sucedió.

. — ¿Cómo podía saber lo que sucedería?—. Se defendió él—. Ni siquiera sabía que Jeanne estaba ahí o lo que pensaba hacer, yo tenía una cita con Hao.

. — ¿Qué?

. — Iba a ver a Hao, solo esperaba el ascensor cuando ella apareció— contó Ren—. Va a sonar absolutamente ridículo, pero juro que me tomó por sorpresa… de alguna forma ella se enteró de nuestro contrato y…

. — ¿A-Acaso se lo dijiste?—. Titubeó ella.

. — No, amor, no he sido yo…— respondió Ren sin enfadarse, entonces volvió a tomar su mano, esta vez Tamao no hizo nada por impedirlo o rehuirle, se había sonrojado por la manera que tuvo de llamarla—. Tamao, necesito que creas en mí. No tuve nada que ver en lo que sucedió, incluso cuando vi a Jeanne ahí, supe que al fin mi cabeza estaba en orden, que solo te amo a ti.

Ella desvió la mirada.

. — Cree en mí, por favor…—. Pidió de nuevo; sin embargo, ella no respondió enseguida, sus ánimos languidecieron un poco; pero no se alejó de ella ni soltó su mano. Suspiró—. Bien… entiendo que sea repentino y que estés cansada… solo quiero que entiendas una cosa.

Entonces la forzó a mirarle.

. — No voy a rendirme— declaró Ren—. Te amo, y no voy a alejarme de ti, porque sé que podemos salir de esto, tú y yo, juntos. Si no quieres o no puedes creer en mis palabras, entonces te demostraré con hechos que no hay nadie por encima de ti y que no hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer porque tú seas feliz.

Entonces se inclinó levemente, aún sin soltar su mano. La guió hasta sus labios donde besó el dorso a un costado de la aguja insertada en su piel, "_Te dejaré descansar_", anunció e hizo ademán de marcharse. De hecho, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, cuando sintió la mano de ella aferrarse con fuerza a sus dedos.

Volteó enseguida, ella parecía estar a punto de volver a llorar.

. — Quiero creer en ti— medio sollozó Tamao—. No te vayas...

Ren no esperó a que dijera ni media palabra más. Volvió a su lado con rapidez, Tamao se enderezó un poco y luego, con algo de ayuda de Ren consiguió sentarse y apoyarse en él, quien enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos. Lloró un poco más y sintió sus besos en su cabeza. Su cuerpo aún le dolía, pero bien podía soportarlo por permanecer por siempre así. ¿A quién engañaba? Por mucho que luchara en contra, amaba a ese hombre. Con todo lo que eso implicaba, incluso el sufrir.

Él se quedó hasta que Tamao cayó profundamente dormida, seguramente en la más exquisita relajación gracias a los calmantes. La observó en sus brazos, su respiración acompasada, su cuerpo tratando de acoplarse al suyo lo máximo que el collarín le permitía. Ren sintió que podía quedarse ahí toda la vida; de hecho, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición sino hasta que casi cayó dormido.

Acarició suavemente el rostro de ella, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Se sentía agradecido porque ella decidiera creerle, porque no lo apartara de su lado, se prometió a sí mismo poner todo su esfuerzo porque ella no volviera a sufrir.

"_Esta vez en serio, supongo"_, dijo su subconsciente.

"_Esta vez más que en serio_", prometió él.

Rato después, la idea de dormirse ya no pareció tan descabellada, aunque sí lo era el dormirse "sobre" la cabeza de Tamao, por lo que con cuidado la apoyó completamente en la cama y deshizo su abrazo, acomodando después las manos de ella sobre su vientre. Tamao respiró profundo, frunciendo un poco el ceño al tratar de acomodarse en la almohada.

Ren estuvo a dos segundos de sentarse en el sillón unipersonal donde le había hecho guardia a Tamao, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio a Anna Kyoyama entrar.

Quizá él estaba muy cansado, quizá sus propios sentidos se encontraban menguados por la preocupación y la tensión por Tamao; pero Ren no recordaba haber visto nunca tan demacrada a su jefa.

La mirada de Anna pasó suavemente de él hasta posarse en Tamao, se acercó un poco, prudentemente a distancia de la que dormía.

. — Anna.

. — ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

. — Ahora solo duerme, no te asombres por el collarín y la escayola, ha sufrido golpes, pero no tiene nada roto.

. — Entiendo, ¿Fue cierto que estuvo en coma?

. — Bueno, ese fue el diagnóstico… supongo que la prensa debe haberte puesto al tanto.

Ella le miró seriamente, luego miró de nuevo a Tamao y suspiró.

. — Necesito hablar contigo, Ren, es serio.

Él no necesitó de doble aviso para saber que algo iba mal. Anna lucía demasiado… preocupada. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, cuidando que estuvieran solos. Anna arremetió.

. — Debería cuanto mínimo plantarte dos buenos golpes ¿Lo sabes? —. Comenzó ella, él se mantuvo estoico—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que está sucediendo?

. — No estoy tranquilo, estoy cansado… apenas y he dormido estos últimos días.

. — Bueno al menos eso— dijo Anna—. La prensa duda que siquiera estés aquí.

. — Ellos no me interesan, Anna. Lo único que me preocupa está durmiendo en esa habitación, por mí la prensa puede decir y pensar lo que les plazca— contestó Ren.

. — Pues debería interesarte, estamos hablando del fin de tu carrera si ellos confirman lo que ya están sospechando—. Respondió Anna, luego tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos—. Tu "amiguita" se ha encargado de eso.

. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

. — Antes respóndeme algo; no necesitas entrar en detalle, simplemente di sí o no— dijo Anna, Ren asintió—. Maiden, le dijo a la prensa, que lo único que te une a Tamao es un contrato.

Ren palideció.

. — ¿Es verdad?

. — No fue capaz de hacerlo… ella no fue capaz de…

. — REN, ¿ES-VERDAD?—. Recalcó Anna y él desvió la mirada. De pronto lo vio asustado, "avergonzado" como pocas veces lo había visto, su reacción dijo mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido decir con palabras. Anna suspiró, dejándose caer a su lado—. En serio… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Pero no había sido un grito, o una reclamación lo que escuchó de la voz de la mortal Anna. Aquello había sonado más a un suspiro, de hecho, ella tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada para atrás y las manos relajadas. Pero Anna no estaba tranquila, solo que al igual que él… estaba cansada.

. — Así que eso era lo que Tamao ocultaba—. Murmuró rato después.

Enfermeras y técnicos pasaban por su lado sin detenerse a observarlos, pues a vista de cualquiera, ellos apenas y conversaban casi a susurros. Anna recordó entonces la de veces que había querido sacarle la verdad a Tamao, incluso aquella en la que ella "confesó" amor por Ren, siendo ya su esposa.

. — Ren, ¿Cómo dejaste que llegara tan lejos?

. — Lo sé, fui un estúpido…

. — Esta vez te apoyo completamente— comentó Anna, suspiró de nuevo antes de mirar al actor—. Ella te ama ¿Sabes eso?

Ren elevó sus ojos a los suyos.

. — Y yo la amo a ella— respondió con simpleza, Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida, la voz de Ren se había escuchado nítida, sin pizca de duda. De alguna forma eso logró conmoverle.

Era lo primero en días que lograba conmoverle, había evitado las emociones todo ese tiempo desde el sábado, incluso no habría salido de su habitación de no ser porque ella era Anna Kyoyama.

Había llegado al extremo de no querer comer. Ayumi se había hecho cargo de la empresa, mientras que, asombrosamente, Manta se había apostado en su puerta hasta que le permitió entrar. Solo así el "pequeño" amigo de Yoh, consiguió que en medio de su depresión, comiera algo.

Muy temprano ese día, se dijo a sí misma que "era suficiente". Se vistió emulando tiempos pasados en los que era únicamente la "mánager número 1" de todo Japón.

"_Puedo volver a serlo"_ se dijo, después de todo ella era Anna Kyoyama aún antes de Yoh, tenía más tiempo en una larga relación consigo misma antes de Yoh. _"Soy fuerte, puedo volver a ser quien era"_ se repitió constantes veces mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba.

Quiso golpearse rato después, cuando al prender el celular, inconscientemente buscó algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Yoh.

"_ok… trabajo, concéntrate en el trabajo_" se dijo, respirando profundamente antes de salir de su habitación. No se extrañó al encontrar a Manta preparando el desayuno, de hecho, el sorprendido fue él al verla de pie, arreglada y con un portafolio en la mano.

. — ¡Anna!— Exclamó él, la sartén en la que freía el desayuno casi se le cayó.

. — ¿Eso es para mí?

. — S-Sí, ehm… ya iba a llevártelo, no… no creí que saldrías hoy.

Anna alzó las cejas y una corta y breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el pequeño televisor de la cocina aminoraba un poco la incomodidad al no hablar tan fluidamente como deseaba.

. — Quiero dos— indicó ella señalando el huevo que terminaba de cocerse en la sartén de Manta—. Algo de pan también y… y jugo, por favor.

Éste le miró nuevamente asombrado, ya que el domingo y lunes, técnicamente había tenido que rogarle a la mujer para que comiera tan siquiera la mitad de un huevo, mismo que vomitó tras encerrarse a fumar en el baño.

. — ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió ella ante la cara de asombro del hombre—. ¿No se puede?

. — ¡C-Claro que sí!— se apresuró a contestar él y enseguida dejó el huevo frito en un plato, rompió otro y sacó el jugo de la nevera—. Me da mucho gusto que tengas apetito, Anna…

Ella ignoró aquél comentario y el tono que le trajeron el recuerdo de Yoh nuevamente. Solo se limitó a sentarse en la barra de su pequeña cocina, esperando a que Manta sirviera todo. Sonrió de nuevo mientras lo observaba; después de todo, Manta no tenía obligación alguna de cuidarla, y sin embargo no se había despegado de ella durante esos días.

Había pedido el otro huevo, el pan y el jugo solo por decir; pero comería, aunque en realidad no tuviera hambre. El "Pequeñín" se había esforzado.

. — Gracias—. Musitó casi en un suspiro.

Manta había apagado ya la cocina. Le sonrió con condescendencia.

. — Solo es el desayuno—. Comentó él de forma amable.

. — Un "buen desayuno"— respondió Anna al tiempo que él colocaba los platos y el vaso con el jugo frente a ella. Ninguno tuvo necesidad de decir más y comenzaron a comer.

Anna iba por la mitad del segundo huevo, un mordisco al pan y un cuarto de su jugo, cuando el programa mañanero recomendando las dietas del momento y los bikinis que estarían de moda en el verano fue interrumpido por un adelanto de noticias.

_**¡Ha despertado!, como oyeron queridos televidentes. Nuestros corresponsales en el Hospital de Okinawa nos han confirmado que hoy, hace pocos minutos, Tamao Tao ha salido del coma en el que aparentemente se hallaba… Adelante Kanako.**_

. — ¡ ¿QUÉ?!—. Escupió Anna atónita ante lo que escuchaba y veía.

. — ¡Anna, tranquila!— dijo Manta.

_**Hola Namiko, efectivamente, nos encontramos en las afueras del hospital de Okinawa… no hemos podido establecer contacto con Ren Tao hasta el momento, se rumora que no ha salido de la habitación de su esposa, aunque por otro lado se especula también de su ausencia; lo que no se ha podido pasar de lado, han sido las declaraciones dadas por Jeanne Maiden el día del accidente que remeció a la conocida pareja. Maiden, como recordamos, estuvo vinculada a un presunto Affaire del polémico actor Ren Tao; lo que ven a continuación es el extracto de lo que Jeanne Maiden dijo:**_

Anna se puso de pie inmediatamente. Vio en la pantalla cómo varios periodistas perseguían a Jeanne Maiden saliendo del hospital. Técnicamente le habían rodeado el coche impidiéndole avanzar, más allá de las preguntas sueltas que los periodistas gritaban a diestra y siniestra, Anna evaluó el rostro de Maiden: lucía llorosa, irritada, fuertemente afectada.

_**¡Jeanne, Jeanne, dinos!, ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de la señora Tao? ¿Está Ren con ella? ¡¿Se sabe algo del accidente?!**_

Anna la vio, Maiden parecía a punto de explotar.

_**¿Cuál es la actitud de Ren frente a esto?, ¡¿Acaso Ren es responsable del accidente de Tamao?!**_

Y Jeanne, como temía, explotó.

_**¡Ren no es responsable de nada! ¡Tamao Tamamura y él no tienen ningún vínculo real, solo les une un estúpido contrato! ¡Y NO, no sé nada de su diagnóstico ¿OK?! ¡Déjenme en paz!**_

Acto seguido la muchacha cerraba la ventana y aceleraba. Anna había dejado de respirar. Y una sola palabra rondaba su mente: "Contrato".

_**IN-CRE-Í-BLE**_…

_**Como lo vemos Namiko, fue una respuesta bastante "pasional", ah… pero como nosotros no perdemos el tiempo, nos hemos puesto a indagar en el círculo cercano a Tamao Tao, y hoy Odoroku Tv. Tiene una primicia, una corta grabación que estamos seguros, dará de qué hablar.**_

Anna perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

_**. — ¡Ren!**_

La escena en la grabación mostraba a Tamao saliendo de una especie de Lobby que Anna reconoció enseguida como la de la compañía de Hao, a Ren corriendo tras de ella y luego a Maiden tratando de seguirlos, siendo interceptada por un hombre.

_**. — ¡Fuera de mi camino!—. Espetaba Jeanne en el video—. ¡Ren!**_

_**. — Se ha ido detrás de su esposa, ¿No lo vio?, ¡Usted, señorita Maiden, debería tener un poco de vergüenza, dejarlos en paz e irse de aquí!**_

Luego se veía a la enfurruñada jovencita correr fuera de la compañía.

_**OH CIELOS, **_ comentó Namiko.

. — Oh, cielos…—. Musitó Anna.

… _**ahora entendemos la enérgica respuesta de Maiden, el video que ha podido verse, fue tomado desde un celular, aunque no muestra los minutos anteriores, podemos intuir que esta jovencita tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido con los Tao, ¿O será también Ren?, es una de las muchas preguntas que nos formulamos, ¿Será cierto lo que ha declarado?, francamente ya no nos sorprendería confirmar la existencia de ese "contrato" entre Ren y su… "esposa", aunque estaremos atentos a cualquier señal.**_

_**Gracias Kanako, mantennos informados.**_

. — Tengo que irme—. Anunció Anna no bien terminara aquella primicia.

Y no se detuvo hasta llegar al hospital, averiguar los datos de Tamao y subir directamente a su habitación. Había intentado localizar a Ren en su celular; pero estaba apagado, lo mismo que el celular de Tamao, por último llamó a Ayumi, quien se disculpó por no haberle avisado. _"No creí prudente cargarla con un tema así, señorita"_; no obstante la puso al tanto del avance de la prensa, técnicamente tenían rodeado el hospital, y no solamente prensa televisiva, sino que los diarios que ella había demandado por el "supuesto affaire", según Anna, se hallaban muy interesados en hacer añicos a Ren.

_. — Oh no, señorita, temo que esta vez es mucho peor— dijo Ayumi—. Esta vez su blanco es ella… la señora Tamao._

Y ahora… AHORA, Ren le decía que estaba enamorado de su esposa. ¡Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué ese día no se iban a agotar las contradicciones?!

Ren tuvo que contarle en resumen lo sucedido el día del accidente. Anna apenas y pudo creerse el desparpajo de Jeanne Maiden para haber provocado todo eso; luego cuando él comentó un _"… supongo que todo el mundo tenía razón sobre ella"_, y luego un _"… pero ya no importa, Tamao cree en mí y ahora sé que estaremos bien"…_ en serio, en serio ODIÓ ser portadora de malas noticias.

"_Ellos van tras Tamao ahora, Ren"_**, ** bastó decir aquello para que Ren saltara.

. — ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ninguno… nadie va a volver a perturbarla si puedo evitarlo, Anna!—. Exclamó por primera vez desde que habían empezado a charlar en ese pasillo de hospital. Literalmente el cansancio se había esfumado, dejando a un Ren totalmente recobrado y hasta podría decirse… "aguerrido".

. — Ellos saben del "contrato", Ren, no van a dejarlos en paz, y en especial a ella—. Trató de explicarle Anna—. Yo… he estado desconectada del mundo desde el sábado, técnicamente me he enterado de todo lo sucedido esta mañana. Ayumi me puso al tanto… todos los esfuerzos de la prensa, están dirigidos a Tamao, tienen el hospital rodeado y además…

. — ¿Qué?—. Preguntó Ren—. ¿Qué sucede Anna?

. — De alguna forma, alguien grabó cuando salías detrás de Tamao, y detrás de ti salía Jeanne Maiden… se especula que ella tuvo que ver en el accidente y créeme… la vi afectada. Es peligroso Ren, si ella hace o dice algo, la única perjudicada en esto será Tamao, creo que hablar del bienestar de tu carrera sale sobrando… está mal, está muy mal—. Dijo Anna sinceramente—. Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Tamao esté mejor, convocar una rueda de prensa, desmentir lo dicho por Maiden, y rezar porque les sea suficiente… y porque Jeanne no diga nada más.

Ren se planteó la situación, su mirada se clavó en la puerta de la habitación de Tamao. Casi dos minutos después apretó con fuerza los puños y negó con la cabeza.

. — No.

. — Es el único camino, Ren. El más seguro.

. — No será una sola rueda de prensa— dijo él—. Serán dos, tres, cuatro… entrevistas, fotografías, invitaciones a programas… conozco la rutina, Anna. No será solo "una" rueda de prensa. Además… los conoces, sus preguntas no serán nada consideradas, simplemente se limitarán a acusar.

. — No veo otra solución. Ren, quieras o no esto va a afectar a Tamao, cuales quieran que sean las circunstancias de su "contrato", ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Si ahora se quieren, enhorabuena… pero son figuras públicas. Maiden desató la tormenta, y la única forma de salir es atravesándola—Insistió Anna.

. — Tiene que haber una, la que sea… no voy a exponer a Tamao, Anna… ella no va a resistirlo, ¡No es una actriz!

. — Estarás con ella, pueden hacerlo juntos.

. — ¡No!—. Negó de nuevo Ren—. ¿No entiendes?... Todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, ha sido MI culpa. Por mí incluso… ¡Diablos! ¡Mira dónde estamos y cómo está ella!

Siguió negando con la cabeza.

. — No, Anna… NO, ella no va a seguir sacrificándose por mí. Ya va siendo hora de que afronte las consecuencias de lo que hice. Quédate con Tamao, por favor.

. — Ren…

Pero él pasó por su lado sin mediar más palabra.

. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde vas? ¡Ren!

Se lo había prometido a Tamao…_ "No había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer, porque ella fuera feliz"_… Ren había tomado una decisión.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hao estuvo desde temprano en su oficina, el tema del accidente de Tamao le había hecho retrasar todos sus pendientes al sentirse incapaz de poner toda su atención con los clientes. Por lo que, tras enterarse de que ella al fin había despertado, más calmado y con la certeza de que Ren estaría con Tamao, fue a su compañía incluso mucho más temprano para poner en orden los pendientes a tratar.

Recordó lo acontecido esos días.

El sábado, luego que su madre lo enviara a llamar a su hermano, se dio con la sorpresa que no solo Wesley custodiaba la puerta cual guardia en prisión; sino que su "hermanito" se había marchado sabría el cielo a qué hora.

¡Y su madre cocinándole algo especial, ilusionada con la primera cena en familia!

"_El Joven Yoh prometió que regresaría"_, se defendió el pobre Wesley. Ah… pero Yoh no regresó ese día, Keiko cayó en depresión nuevamente, Mikihisa estuvo tentado a llamar a la policía y entre él y Hao tuvieron que forzar a Keiko a tomar unos tranquilizantes y custodiar su sueño; luego Mikihisa se quedó con ella y Hao… Hao solo esperó.

Tentado estuvo a llamar a Anna Kyoyama para saber si tenía noticias sobre su gemelo; pero consideró que, si Yoh había huido, las probabilidades de encontrarlo con Anna serían técnicamente nulas. Por eso, acompañado por una copa de whisky, el insomnio a todo vapor y la paciencia decreciendo, se quedó en la sala frente al cuadro familiar que adornaba el muro principal.

A dos minutos de darse por vencido y subir resignado a su habitación, sintió la puerta de casa abrirse. Eran las 4 de la mañana, el sol ni siquiera daba vestigios de salir. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su gemelo entrar y tambalearse rumbo a las escaleras.

. —_ "¿Qué rayos?"—._ Pensó contrariado Hao—. ¿Adónde diablos te fuiste?

El aludido volteó. ¡Vaya aspecto deplorable tenía!

. — Ah… si es mi "gemelo", no me digas que tenía que marcar tarjeta para poder salir—. Ironizó Yoh casi a punto de burlarse de su hermano.

. — ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que has provocado?! ¡Hemos tenido que sedar a mamá! ¡Ni siquiera avisaste que ibas a salir! ¡Nuestra madre ya te daba por perdido de nuevo y…!—. Reclamó Hao molesto, Yoh se encogió de hombros hasta que le reclamó el "no avisar".

. — ¡No te atrevas a decirme qué debo hacer con mi vida!—. Respondió Yoh súbitamente enfadado. Hao le prestó más atención. Yoh no estaba actuando de manera normal, o al menos no acorde a la primera impresión que le dio al conocerlo.

. — ¿Encima el ofendido eres tú? ¡¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de golpearte?! —. Farfulló Hao mostrando el resultado de toda la tensión acumulada en el día, Yoh le miró amenazante.

. — ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos, ¿A qué esperas?!—. Vociferó Yoh y avanzó demasiado rápido hacia Hao con el puño en alto.

Sin embargo, lo que Hao nunca habría podido adivinar, fue que ese "intento" de Yoh por golpearlo, acabara con su gemelo entre sus brazos. Solo al tenerlo así de cerca, percibió por completo el aliento etílico que despedía Yoh. Olía a barril guardado.

. — ¿Qué rayos has estado tomando?—. Le dijo en cuanto Yoh se hizo para atrás.

. — ¡No me cambies el tema! Querías pelear ¿No? ¡Vamos!—. Exclamó Yoh tratando de alcanzarle una vez más. Hao solo tuvo que girarse un poco para esquivarlo y luego ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

. — ¿Te parece que pospongamos la paliza para cuando puedas dar dos pasos sin caerte?—. Propuso Hao.

. — Bien… pero que conste que te estoy dando ventaja—. Farfulló Yoh.

. — De acuerdo—. Aceptó Hao.

De esa manera, rato después, quedaron Yoh y Hao Asakura, sentados en la sala, Yoh bebiendo de a sorbos un café cargado.

. — ¿Sabes algo?... eres más hablador con alcohol de por medio—. Comentó Hao tras un largo rato de silencio.

. — No hay mucho de qué hablar.

. — Puedes comenzar por decir adonde fuiste—. Respondió Hao, Yoh elevó la mirada de su taza humeante.

. — ¿Qué no es obvio?—. Dijo él tratando de desviar el tema.

. — Me refería a "antes" del bar—. Aclaró Hao, notando cómo Yoh volvía a su ostracismo anterior—. ¿Acaso fuiste con Anna?

. — No pienso volver a ver a Anna—. Contestó Yoh de mal humor—. Fui a ver a mí… a Hiroki. No quiero hablar de ello.

. — Ok… tema sensible ¿Eh?—. Contestó Hao, Yoh se quedó con los ojos perdidos en la chimenea vacía de la sala.

Hao lo observó un poco; era como verse en un espejo, un inquietante espejo que le devolvía su reflejo, demacrado, triste… Yoh estaba sufriendo.

Él tampoco lo estaba pasando de lo mejor.

. — Deja eso—. Le indicó al rato. Yoh pareció no escucharle y ni siquiera se movió. Entretanto Hao iba y venía de la cocina con un cubo mediano con hielo, para luego dirigirse al bar de su padre. "Macallan 1947" de la colección "Fine and Rare". Uno de los whiskies que su padre atesoraba y que claramente había indicado que beberían en su matrimonio—. Claro…

"_Creo que ninguno de tus hijos tiene planes de matrimonio en este momento, papá"_, dedicó ese pensamiento a su padre antes de abrir el sello de la botella y servir dos sendos vasos para después acercarse de nuevo a Yoh.

. — ¿No me oíste?—. Le dijo aparentemente molesto, Yoh parpadeó confuso y más extrañado aún miró el vaso de Whisky que Hao le ofrecía—. Que dejes eso… es una tremenda mentira que el café alivie la resaca.

. — ¿Y el whisky sí?—. Rebatió Yoh.

. — No, pero si vas a tener una resaca… al menos que sea por una buena "causa"—. Respondió Hao haciendo que Yoh tomara su vaso—. Una MUY buena causa—. Añadió tomando su propia copa y elevándola a la altura de sus ojos—. Macallan 1947… una bebida muy exclusiva. Hasta el fondo…

Saboreó unos momentos.

. — ¡Uhm!, vale lo que cuesta.

Yoh se le quedó mirando mientras su hermano bebía la mitad de su whisky antes de fijarse que él apenas y se había movido.

. — ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Demasiado "temprano" para beber?—. Ironizó Hao arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

Un pequeño bufidito se escapó de la garganta de Yoh antes que afianzara la copa de whisky en su mano. Era la primera actividad entre hermanos que tenía.

. — Bien… salud—. Repuso antes de beber un sorbo, atragantándose con el mismo.

. — ¿Qué pasó?

. — Nunca había tomado Whisky.

. — ¿Bromeas? ¿Y qué cosa tomaste en el bar, leche?—. Preguntó Hao, Yoh negó con la cabeza.

. — No suelo beber… solo fueron a lo mucho tres cervezas luego de mucho caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad toda la tarde—. Explicó Yoh.

No pasó mucho para que Hao estallara en carcajadas a la par que se sentada a su lado, atrayendo la botella del costoso whisky hasta dejarlo en medio de ellos.

. — No le veo lo gracioso—. Espetó Yoh, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, solo de puro orgullo—. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza.

. — Créeme, dos tragos más de éstos y la resaca sí que habrá valido la pena—. Dijo Hao sintiendo cómo el whisky iba haciendo lo suyo con sus nervios, incluso se sentía contento… hacía algunas semanas que no se reía de nada—. A lo mejor y olvidamos un poco nuestras vidas, de paso.

. — Eso suena bien—. Agregó Yoh y respiró hondo—. Ok… hasta el fondo.

. — Hasta el fondo, hermano—. Celebró Hao, deteniendo la copa entre sus labios, fingiendo que bebía para poder mirar a Yoh esforzándose por tragar.

. — 1. 200 euros el vaso, una real ganga ¿No lo crees? Y pensar que nuestro padre lo guarda para mi matrimonio, o el tuyo en su defecto—. Comentó Hao provocando que Yoh volviera a atorarse, esta vez de la pura impresión.

. — ¡¿Qué?!

. — En serio… era para mi matrimonio, ahora que somos dos los hijos, supongo que el que se casara primero tendría derecho a este Macallan—. Acotó Hao levantando la botella y volviendo a llenar las copas.

. — ¡¿1.200 euros la copa?!—. Siguió Yoh.

. — Bueno, ahora 2.400—. Comentó Hao dándole otro sorbo—. Digamos que celebramos tu aparición y no te sientas mal… además… supongo que ya no guarda ningún sentido pensar en matrimonio hoy en día, los gemelos Asakura están disponibles. Brindemos.

Yoh levantó su copa como acto reflejo, Hao comenzaba a entrar en euforia.

. — ¡Por…!... por… ¡Por ti!—. Decidió al fin el mayor de los gemelos—. Y porque si desapareces, al menos dejes el número de celular… que la próxima vez, sí voy a golpearte.

. — ahm… ¿Salud?—. Musitó Yoh no muy seguro de brindar por "eso".

. — ¡Hasta el fondo!—. Vitoreó Hao.

Yoh no entendió de momento por qué o cómo su gemelo parecía tan "animoso". No lo entendió hasta que estuvo en las mismas condiciones. A su ritmo, entre celebraciones, brindis y demás fueron acabando con aquél costoso whisky y solo se detuvieron cuando una muy escandalizada Keiko los sorprendió semi abrazados, cada quién con su última copa de whisky y encima cantando en el piso de la sala.

. — ¡Otra vez, otra vez! ¡Hic!—. Vitoreaba Hao.

. — ¡Oye, acabassss de derramar 300 euros en Whisky!—. Reclamaba Yoh.

. — JA… ¿Y?... arréstame.

. — ¿Quieres hacerle compañía a Hiroki?—. Rebatía Yoh. Ambos gemelos guardaban silencio rotundo tan solo unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas nuevamente, empujándose a manera de juego.

. — Jajajaja ¿Sabes? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy riendo!—. Exclamó Hao.

. — ¡Yo tampoco!—. Seguía Yoh con pequeñas lagrimitas en la comisura de sus ojos—. ¡Es decir, ayer en la mañana era una persona! ¡Y ahora soy otra!, ¡Hasta me dan ganas de presentarme a mí mismo! ¿Eso tiene sentido? ¡Hic!

. — JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… No —. Respondió Hao—. Sin contar que mandaste a volar a una de las ¡Hic!... de las mujeres más influyentes de Japón…

. — JA… ¡Habló el que se enamoró de la esposa de su mejor amigo!—. Contra atacó Yoh.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio y debatieron miradas. Terminaron chocando sus vasos nuevamente.

. — ¡Salud!

Las carcajadas continuaron hasta que escucharon la voz de Keiko.

. — ¡¿Me quieren explicar QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Voltearon al unísono.

. — ¡Madre!—. Exclamó Yoh, Keiko por poco olvida su enojo.

. — ¡Mami!—. Le siguió Hao. Detrás de Keiko apareció Mikihisa, con semblante sorprendido hacia sus dos hijos—. ¡Nos casamos!

Tanto Keiko como Mikihisa se quedaron con la boca semi abierta ante lo dicho por su hijo mayor.

. — ¡P-Pero Hao! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que Mikihisa desvió la mirada a la mesa de centro donde se hallaba volteada una botella… palideció de repente y acto seguido corrió hacia su bar.

. — No el Dalmore Decanter, ¡No el Dalmore Decanter!—. Exclamó Mikihisa buscando entre sus botellas, por poco lloró de alegría al encontrar su oculta caja de madera resguardando su whisky de 9000 euros.

Descubrió segundos después que el Macallan de 5.500 no había corrido con la misma suerte. Lección del día… ¡Quitarle la copia de la llave de su bar a Hao!

. — ¡Hao Asakura! ¡Emborrachaste a tu hermano!—. Exclamó Keiko.

. — ¿Yo?... ah no, él vino ya ebrio ¡Y con tres cervezas!—. Se defendió el mayor de los Asakura y acto seguido ayudó a ponerse de pie a Yoh—. ¡Era un inexperto!—. Añadió palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

Keiko no sabía si sentirse feliz porque sus hijos al fin hubieran congeniado, o sentirse indignada por la forma en que lo habían hecho.

. — ¿Tenía que ser el Macallan, Hao?—. Intervino su padre.

. — ¡Mikihisa!

. — Lo siento, querida… ehm, muchachos, beber hasta la inconsciencia no es la mejor forma de conocerse—. Añadió Mikihisa en tono profundo y ceremonioso, Keiko agregó una severa mirada a los gemelos, quienes tardaron menos de dos segundos en volverse a reír.

. — Puede que no sea la mejor forma…—. Comenzó Hao.

. —… ¡Pero sí la más divertida!—. Terminó Yoh y ambos finalizaron con un ¡Salud! Chocando sus copas ya con el hielo derretido y un leve tinte amarillento.

Keiko avanzó hacia ellos decidida y les arrebató las copas.

. — ¡Qué salud ni que nada! ¡En este momento se van los dos a dormir! ¡¿Me oyeron?!—. Ordenó Keiko Asakura con obvias renovadas fuerzas y dirigió su fiera mirada hacia Mikihisa—. ¡Di algo!

. — Ehm… Sí… Hao, Yoh… ¡A dormir!—. Respondió el padre.

. — ¿En serio? Padre, ¿No te apetece abrir ese Dalmore?—. Tentó Hao. Mikihisa se puso serio.

. — ¡Ni en el mejor de tus sueños, jovencito!—. Exclamó Mikihisa—. Ya se bebieron el whisky que su madre y yo guardábamos para el primer matrimonio. ¡El Dalmore sólo se abrirá en el bautizo de nuestro primer nieto, he dicho!

Hao resopló e intercambió una mirada cómplice con su gemelo. Los Asakura no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar, Hao se comportaba como un adolescente rebelde, como jamás lo había hecho y lo peor era que no sabían si debían enojarse o pasarlo por alto, solo por notar que estaba congeniando con su gemelo en menos tiempo del que esperaban.

. — Bueno… te lo dije, Yoh—. Dijo Hao—. Siento decirlo, padre; pero los gemelos Asakura no tienen proyectos futuros de relaciones ni de descendencia…

. —Lo primero sobre todo—. Acotó Yoh.

. — Y lo segundo por inercia—. Finalizó Hao—. Razón por la cual evitamos la espera, y celebramos nuestras NO bodas con el Macallan. Pero en fin, ya… vámonos a dormir.

. — Yo te sigo, no recuerdo donde queda mi habitación—. Respondió Yoh y miró a sus padres—. Hasta… ehm… más tarde.

. — No, no, es "hasta mañana" créeme… casi 50 años de añejamiento en ese whisky al menos te dejará dormido hasta mañana—. Dijo Hao—. Ahora un pie delante del otro… si te caes, no pienso levantarte.

. — ¡Mal hermano! ¡Hic!—. Se quejó Yoh.

. — ¡Va! ¡Izquierda!

. — ¡Derecha! ¡Hic!—. Dijo el otro.

Keiko y Mikihisa se quedaron perplejos uno junto al otro mientras veían a sus hijos semi abrazados, tambaleándose de un lado a otro rumbo a las escaleras, las cuales subieron casi gateando y riendo a carcajada suelta cada que alguno tropezaba.

. — ¿En serio acaba de suceder todo esto?—. Preguntó Keiko a su marido.

. — Sí—. Respondió él apesadumbrado—. ¡Se bebieron todo el Macallan!

. — ¡Mikihisa!

Oh sí… a la mañana siguiente ni Hao, ni Yoh tenían cara para mirar de frente a su madre. Afortunadamente para ellos, bastó conque Yoh dijera de nuevo "Madre" para que el enfado de ella disminuyera técnicamente a cero.

"_Suerte de principiante"_ dijo Hao, y se quedó más tranquilo tras obtener el compromiso de Yoh de quedarse en casa una temporada. Lógicamente su calma fue totalmente momentánea ese lunes, pues no solo Tamao había profesado su decisión sobre su matrimonio y sus sentimientos por Ren; sino que encima se accidentó— según Kotaro— a causa de Jeanne Maiden.

No habían sido días buenos hasta que supo que Tamao había reaccionado. Como primera intención tuvo la de ir a verle; pero luego consideró que no sería apropiado ni tampoco lindo ver a Ren junto a ella. No, él se había enamorado en serio, por eso todavía no estaba preparado para afrontar una escena así.

. — En fin… lo dije ¿No es así? Si ella es feliz…—. Dijo a la nada en su oficina no pudiendo terminar en palabras, pero si con una pequeña sonrisa, triste; pero sonrisa al fin.

. — ¿Señor?

Se escuchó la llamada de Kotaro por el intercomunicador anunciando después la llegada de los posibles inversionistas a su proyecto de cine… suspiró, la vida tenía que continuar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Tamao fuera dada de alta, Ren haría una sugerencia al hospital: "Guardar bajo llave los uniformes"; sin embargo, de otro lado se los agradecía, pues había sido la única manera de disfrazarse y salir del hospital en un taxi, como cualquier ciudadano común y corriente. Ningún periodista se percató de él al vestir esa bata y tapaboca.

. — Vaya a esta dirección—. Le indicó al taxista entregándole un pedazo de papel, el aludido le miró extrañado.

. — ¿Está enfermo, doctor?—. Le preguntó el hombre mirando con suspicacia el tapaboca. Ren asintió murmurando "_Gripe"_ y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a destino. Pagó la tarifa y tuvo que dirigirse al edificio del frente.

El sitio tenía al menos 4 periodistas apostados en la entrada. _"Eso dificultará las cosas"_ pensó contrariado y caminó fingiéndose tranquilo hasta la parte trasera del edificio. Anna lo mataría si supiera dónde estaba; pero sencillamente él no había podido evitarlo, estaba TAN enfadado, tan decepcionado que luego de hacer una cita por su celular, decidió hacer una parada en ese lugar.

. — ¡Pensé que nunca me llamarías!—. Dijo ella y a Ren le dolía escuchar su tono, se escuchaba tan "ella", sorprendida, sí… pero sin rastro de culpa por todo lo que había provocado. Comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cuántas veces había usado el mismo tono dulzón con él? ¿Cuántas veces él la había justificado?

"_Dirígete a la salida trasera de tu edificio"_ indicó sin preámbulo alguno y colgó, allí esperó hasta que la misma Jeanne abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Ren se mantuvo estoico cuando ella tomó de su brazo para guiarlo, tomándole de la mano después diciendo que "charlarían con comodidad en su apartamento", en ese momento se encontraban en medio de un pequeño espacio que conectaba a escaleras sin mucha iluminación, pero sí la suficiente como para verse mutuamente.

Fue en ese momento que él quitó la mano de su alcance, con cierta brusquedad logrando la atención de Jeanne que no dejaba de mencionar cosas como:_ "¿Qué haces con ese traje de doctor?, oh… gran disfraz"_ _"Ha sido estresante, todos esos periodistas llamando y apostados en la puerta, al menos ahora no estoy en la boutique sino en casa"_ o _"Al fin todo comienza a tomar orden"_ y _"estoy tan feliz de que decidieras venir", _ cuando él se salió de su alcance. Jeanne volteó extrañada, los ojos de Ren fijos en ella, mostraban todo excepto tranquilidad, mucho menos aquél viejo brillo de adoración que siempre tenía para ella.

. — ¿Ren?... ¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste callado—. Dijo ella sonriendo—. Anda ven, nos caerá bien un trago…—. Siguió ella e intentó tomarle la mano de nuevo. Él lo evitó—. Ren…

. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jeanne?—. Pronunció al fin Ren, ella abrió la boca contrariada, él no retrocedió—. Y no hablo solo de lo que hiciste en la compañía de Hao, sino a lo que le dijiste a la prensa sobre mi matrimonio.

Jeanne retrocedió, Ren tenía el ceño muy fruncido y a simple vista estaba conteniéndose de no gritar y soltar todo el enfado que cargaba encima. Ella no entendía, él sonaba demasiado molesto ¿Pero qué no había sido mejor que todo se supiera de una vez?, ella así lo creía, roto el secreto él ya no tenía necesidad de seguir al lado de Tamao Tamamura, era libre, ¡Era libre gracias a que ella sí había tenido el valor de revelar la verdad!, entonces… ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

Ante su mutismo, el intento de tranquilidad de Ren, flaqueó y antes que Jeanne pudiera hilar dos palabras, su voz se reunió en un quejido de sorpresa cuando él la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y acercó su rostro al suyo. El gesto de Ren distaba mucho de ese amigo fiel, cariñoso y preocupado que siempre había sido… ¡Estaba furioso!

. — ¡No te quedes callada ahora! ¡Anda, dime…! ¡¿Por qué?!—. Le exigió Ren y ella cerró un poco los ojos ante la presión en sus brazos. Ren la soltó y caminó al otro lado de ese pequeño lugar, pasó la mano por su cabeza una y otra vez antes de voltear. Jeanne apenas recobraba el aliento—. Así que era verdad, todo este tiempo Hao, Anna, Jun… ¡Todos! siempre tuvieron la razón sobre ti… y en todo este tiempo el único ciego he sido yo.

. — Ren…

. — ¿No te bastó confundir a Tamao?, hacer esa escena allá y provocar el accidente… ¡Tenías que hablar con la prensa!

. — ¡No hice tal cosa!—. Reaccionó Jeanne—. ¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar que yo provoqué que atropellaran a Tamao?!

. — ¡Porque lo hiciste!—. Dijo Ren avanzando un paso, logrando que ella retrocediera—. ¡Ahora no me extrañaría que hubieras sabido que Tamao estaba cerca cuando me besaste! No pudiste soportar el hecho de no ser el centro del universo por una vez en tu vida ¡Mira adónde hemos terminado! ¡Tamao pudo haber muerto solo por tu maldito egoísmo!

. — ¡No es verdad, lo hice porque…!—. Pausó unos segundos—. ¡Ren, yo te amo!

Una sonrisa medio irónica en Ren fue más rotunda que el más severo de los empujones.

. — No—. Respondió él—. No, tú no quieres a nadie, Jeanne. Tampoco estoy seguro que amaras a Hao, mucho menos a mí, ahora puedo verlo claro… ¡Cielos, qué gran tonto!

Ella pareció a punto de echarse a llorar.

. — ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡Jamás me hablaste de esa forma, Ren!—. "Sollozó" ella, pero ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

. — Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo—. Acotó él—. Debí hacerlo desde la primera vez que me sentí miserable por tu causa; pero no… todo este tiempo supe quién eras; pero me negaba a aceptarlo, quería creer que eras la imagen que ahora SÉ que solo existió en mi cabeza—. Siguió Ren punteando su sien con uno de sus dedos—. Solo existe algo que debo agradecerte… al menos tu egoísmo me unió a Tamao.

. — Eso es una mentira ¡Tu relación con ella no existe! ¡Tú me amas a mí, Ren! ¡Tú matrimonio es un contrato!—. Exclamó Jeanne. Él se mantuvo estoico

. — Sí, mi matrimonio es un contrato, te encargaste de ponerme en evidencia muy bien, Jeanne—. Respondió él—. Parece que has conseguido lo que querías…

Ren vio como ella parecía curvar sus labios en una pequeñísima sonrisa, _"Diablos… en verdad, he sido un estúpido ciego"_ se dijo más decepcionado aún.

. —… pero quebrar mi matrimonio no implica que has podido quebrar mis sentimientos—. Siguió Ren y la pequeña sonrisa de Jeanne desapareció—. Amo a mi esposa, amo a Tamao con contrato o sin él; pero felicidades…—. Aplaudió entonces—. Puede que hayas conseguido lo que querías, y a final de cuentas me quede solo.

. —Ren…—. Quiso decir ella; pero Ren avanzó hacia la puerta, consiguiendo dar dos pasos fuera del umbral cuando ella se sujetó de su brazo—. ¡No, Ren, no por favor! ¡No tenemos que estar solos, no si no soltamos nuestras manos, ¿Lo recuerdas?!... ¡Prometiste no dejarme, no puedes dejarme!

Ren no volteó, pero todo su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla y no demoró más que segundos en quitar su brazo de su alcance.

. — No volveré a ceder ante un argumento así, nunca más—. Dijo él sin voltear, Jeanne sintió que se petrificaba en su sitio—. Cambia Jeanne, no por mí, o por nadie más… por ti, de otra manera nunca vas a comprender lo que es amar y preocuparse por otra persona incluso más que por ti misma. Eso es más triste que la soledad.

El nombre del actor se atascó en la garganta de Jeanne, quien de pronto había perdido la capacidad de articular algún sonido.

. — Te pido que no vuelvas a llamarme, no quiero saber de ti nunca más, Jeanne Maiden—. Finalizó antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El único sonido que se oyó tras la marcha de Ren fueron sus propias respiraciones, las piernas de Jeanne flaquearon dejándola caer en ese pequeño recinto. No supo cómo consiguió llegar a su departamento de vuelta, ni cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar hasta su cama y sentarse al filo. El sonido del silencio era abrumador.

Balbuceó el nombre de Ren primero en susurros, luego en sollozos genuinos; después siguió el nombre de Hao, pero ninguno estaba allí para escucharla, ninguno quería volver a estar en su vida y ella, ella había terminado por perderlos aun cuando había dado todo de sí en intentar conservarlos a su lado.

"… _sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa con aire de princesa de siempre. No te interesa Ren en sí... sino lo que tú sientes, lo que TU quieres, el resto no importa ¿Me equivoco?... nadie te importa con tal de que tú no llegues a sentirte SOLA"_— había dicho Hao, y al recordarlo Jeanne agitó la cabeza tratando de aclararse la mente.

"… _Cambia Jeanne, no por mí, o por nadie más… por ti, de otra manera nunca vas a comprender lo que es amar y preocuparse por otra persona incluso más que por ti misma. Eso es más triste que la soledad…._

_Te pido que no vuelvas a llamarme, no quiero saber de ti nunca más, Jeanne Maiden"—. _Había dicho Ren y eso acabó con la delgada línea de cordura en ella.

La habitación fue llenada por el llanto sincero de una bella mujer, encogida en sí misma sobre su cama perfecta, con las manos sobre sus oídos, tratando en vano de acallar sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Regresar en taxi fue lo de menos, entrar de nuevo al hospital le llevó recorrer todo el sector de emergencias y cambiarse la bata médica en uno de los recintos indicados únicamente para doctores para luego tratar de actuar con normalidad y dirigirse a la habitación de Tamao. Entre su breve visita a Jeanne y luego el dirigirse al centro de la ciudad a reevaluar sus opciones, había demorado cerca de tres horas. Francamente no creyó que encontraría a Anna charlando tranquilamente con Tamao. Agradeció aquello y que, sorprendentemente, ella lo encubriera.

. — Y hablando del rey de Roma—. Dijo Anna al verlo entrar, ella se puso de pie e hizo un leve gesto con los ojos que afortunadamente Ren comprendió—. Mira nada más, te mando a descansar y se ve que es lo último que has hecho.

. — Ahm… S-Solo un rato, no te preocupes, estoy bien—. Logró decir Ren antes de dirigirse a Tamao. Quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes que él le diera alcance y sujetara su mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Y tú collarín?

Tamao sonrió quedamente.

. — Vino el doctor, dijo que solo me lo pondrán para dormir—. Dijo ella contenta—. Le pedí que no me pusieran más analgésicos, me adormecen los brazos, ya estoy bien… pero el doctor insiste en inyectarlos—. Respondió Tamao—. La señorita Anna estuvo aquí desde que desperté, me dijo que habías ido a descansar a casa.

. — Ehm… sí.

. — ¿Pilika y Horo-Horo están bien?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — Preocupados por ti, ella descansado, lo usual—. Dijo él e internamente agradeció no estar mintiendo, pues aunque no había ido a Paradise, sí había llamado a Horo-Horo para saber novedades.

Tamao lo notó extraño, pese a que la señorita Anna había dicho que Ren fue a descansar, él lucía más cansado que nunca, se le notaba algo ausente, un tanto monótono y falto de energía en sus respuestas, como si tuviera un gran pesar encima.

. — Estás cansado, Ren—. Comentó Tamao—. Quizá debiste quedarte un poco más…

. — No hagas caso, estoy bien—. Dijo Ren e intentó sonreírle, Tamao aún notó algo extraño en su sonrisa, pero le correspondió, atribuyendo que todo se debería a los días duros que había pasado—. No quiero estar lejos de ti.

Ella estuvo tentada a preguntar ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, pero Anna intervino.

. — Lamento interrumpir, pero ya debo irme, no suelo tomar descansos a menudo y en dos días ya mi oficina debe estar hecha un caos—. Dijo Anna y se acercó a Tamao—. Me alegra ver que te recuperas, quizá pueda venir un día de estos a visitarte, o de otro modo en vuestra casa.

. — Nos gustará recibirla, gracias por venir señorita Anna—. Respondió Tamao y Anna le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Habían tenido una larga charla durante la última hora, Anna con sutileza mencionó el tema del contrato, y aunque Tamao en un primer momento se alteró, ella se encargó de tranquilizarla. Después, para Tamao fue un verdadero alivio poder hablar de ese tema con libertad, confiaba en la señorita Anna quizá como el mismo Ren confiaba en ella y en todo momento se preocupó por no deslindar responsabilidades, sino compartirlas con Ren, por último terminó disculpándose por no haberle dicho nada y haberle mentido.

_. — Ren dijo que te amaba, y ha debido ser sincero… nunca le he escuchado decir nada parecido, suele ser muy chapado a la antigua en algunas cosas, yo supongo que debe ser porque viene de una familia encumbrada y costumbrista—. Concluyó Anna minutos antes de la aparición de Ren. Tamao se sonrojó._

_. — Yo también lo amo—. Respondió Tamao—. Honestamente, lo amo._

Ren entró segundos después. Anna como primer impulso quiso rellenarle de preguntas por haberle dejado tanto tiempo; pero al notarlo tan cansado y con la mirada ausente decidió preguntar después y tratar de mantener la calma, que estaba segura, le hacía falta en ese momento a su representado.

. — Te acompañaré, Anna—. Dijo Ren y ella entendió perfectamente que esa "cortesía" trataba de cubrir un pequeño espacio a solas, lejos del oído de Tamao—. Regresaré en un momento.

Nuevamente en el pasillo como hacía horas, Ren se dejó caer en el primer asiento que encontró y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Anna cerró los ojos un momento y luego desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, su instinto le decía que, a juzgar por el estado de Ren, quizá todo lo acontecido apenas y habían sido unos nubarrones en el camino, y que quizá la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar.

. — ¿Es prudente preguntar ahora adónde fuiste?—. Preguntó Anna al azar. Ren elevó el rostro.

. — Tenía que arreglar todo para la protección de Tamao en cuanto salga de aquí—. Contestó él—. Hablaré de eso contigo otro día, primero déjame asimilarlo…

. — ¿Qué has hecho, Ren?—. Insistió Anna no muy segura de que aquello que había oído le gustara.

. — Lo necesario, nada más y nada menos… descuida, serás la primera en saberlo a su tiempo—. Contestó Ren y echó la cabeza para atrás—. Por cierto, mañana presentaré mi renuncia a Kyo's Management.

Esa noticia sí que cayó en frío a Anna.

. — ¡ ¿QUÉ?!

. —No me preguntes ahora, y no te esfuerces en saber por qué, porque no voy a decírtelo, no al menos hoy… velo de esta manera, por fin te librarás de un dolor de cabeza—. Dijo Ren, Anna se le plantó en frente.

. — ¡La cabeza es lo que has perdido! ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso de que "presentaré mi renuncia"?! ¿Qué diablos has hecho en estas tres horas, Ren Tao? ¡Exijo una explicación, AHORA!

. — ¿Te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital?—. Contestó Ren tratando unos segundos de sonar impersonal, su intento duró lo que demoró en decir esa frase—. Ya te lo dije, Anna, me ocupé de la seguridad de Tamao, no se acercan días buenos; pero en la medida de mis fuerzas voy a evitar que ella se vea perjudicada, ya va siendo tiempo de que afronte las consecuencias de mis actos y esta vez no voy a dejar que ni ella ni nadie, lo que te involucra a ti, responda por lo que hice en el pasado.

. — Mira Ren, ¡Me interesa un pepino que tengas un repentino ataque de madurez!, hasta que presentes "tu renuncia" como dices, sigo siendo tu representante, ¡Como mínimo debiste haber consultado tus planes conmigo!—. Rebatió Anna— ¡Y por sentado va que NO acepto tu renuncia, así que ni te molestes en presentarla!, espero que no se te haya ocurrido hacer ninguna otra estupidez.

. — Estoy curado de estupideces—. Musitó Ren desviando la mirada—. Solo he hecho lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, en muchos sentidos… aunque me haya orillado a tomar decisiones que no me gustan, como Tamao diría, he hecho lo correcto.

. — ¿Quieres dejarte de palabrerías y explicarme? Ren, tengo que estar al tanto, ¡Saber lo que nos espera!—. Se quejó Anna.

. — No tienes que hacer nada, Anna. Ya todo está hecho—. Respondió Ren—. Pero si insistes…

. — POR SUPUESTO que insisto—. Interrumpió Anna.

. — Bien, ¿Te parece que hablemos de esto mañana?, en verdad todo lo que quiero y necesito ahora es estar al lado de Tamao—. Propuso Ren.

. — Te quiero a primera hora en la oficina, ¿Entiendes?—. Respondió Anna—. Y vete sacando de la cabeza esa tontería tuya de "renunciar".

. — Anna…—. Musitó Ren en tono cansado.

. — Hablo en serio—. Respondió tajantemente la mánager y dos segundos después suavizó la mirada, lo cual en verdad logró callar al actor, en su vida había visto una mirada tan "cálida" de parte de esa dura mujer—. Creo que hemos pasado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que entiendas… que de cierto modo, soy tu amiga, Ren… y me guste o no, estoy de tu lado.

El argumento que Ren tenía armado en su cabeza para desviar el tema quedó solo en pensamiento ante lo dicho por Anna. Ella técnicamente había derrumbado sus últimas defensas y fuerzas, diciendo quizá lo único que su abatido ánimo necesitaba escuchar.

. — Estaré temprano en Kyo's mañana—. Prometió Ren luego de un rato de silencio y simple contemplación. Anna asintió y murmuró _"Te espero"_ antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

. — ¡Anna!—. Exclamó Ren cuando ella bajó el primer escalón, Anna automáticamente volteó con gesto interrogante en el rostro. Ren abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de enderezar los hombros y mirar con respeto a la mujer—. Gracias…

Anna respiró profundamente y asintió retomando su camino pocos segundos después. Ren entonces dirigió la vista hacia el pasillo a su derecha, respiró profundo, caminando hacia la habitación de Tamao, rogando al cielo porque ella no fuera tan perspicaz como Anna, no al menos ahora. Ya no tenía ánimos de mentir, solo quería descansar y disfrutar su tiempo con ella, nada más, aunque sintiera que no lo merecía.

Al entrar la encontró a apenas segundos de ponerse de pie, de alguna forma de las había arreglado para acercar el parante del suero a su lado y sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo.

. — ¿Qué se supone que haces?—. Preguntó él caminando apurado a su lado para empujarla levemente de regreso a la cama. Pero ella se apoyó en sus pies antes de que lo lograra.

. — Estoy bien—. Rebatió ella sosteniéndose lo mejor que pudo durante unos segundos antes de flaquear y perder el equilibrio, Ren la sujetó de la cintura.

. — ¡Tamao!

. — E-Es normal… no me he puesto de pie más que para pasar a los brazos de la enfermera y al baño, es normal que esté algo débil—. Se justificó ella, segura que a su ímpetu le seguiría un regaño por parte de Ren.

Pero él solo afianzó un poco su mano en su cintura y con la otra impulsó su cuerpo al suyo, envolviéndola en una especie de abrazo.

. — ¿Ren?

. — Por favor…—. Comenzó él y logró que se sentara a medias de nuevo en la cama, luego llevó las manos a su rostro sonrojado—. Tienes que ser cuidadosa…

. — L-Lo siento…

Él acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y pretendió sonreír suavemente, pero algo más fuerte que él lo hizo abrazarla de nuevo, Tamao sintió algo pesado en su corazón y atinó a rodearlo con suavidad pese a un ligero dolor en su palma por la aguja insertada. No sin cierta cuota de temor se animó a preguntar.

. — ¿Qué está pasando, Ren?

Lo sintió tensarse enseguida, y a la vez su corazón se comprimió. Le escuchó respirar profundo antes de que se separara, sus ojos estaban irritados y tristes.

. — Creo… que estoy permitiéndome sentir todo lo que no pude estos días—. Contestó él tratando de sonreírle y desviarle el tema. Acarició su mejilla y contempló sus ojos preocupados, él mismo imploró por no quebrarse, por mucho que necesitara hacerlo—. En verdad… en verdad tuve miedo de que no despertaras, y que si lo hicieras no me quisieras a tu lado, tuve miedo… no quiero perderte.

Bajó la mirada un poco conteniéndose en el máximo de fuerzas.

Tamao contuvo el aire un poco y llevó su mano sana al rostro de Ren.

. — Estamos juntos ahora—. Dijo Tamao—. Ren, ya no pensemos en lo que ha sucedido, nada de eso me importa ya… solo hoy.

Tomó entonces su mano con intención de darle algo de consuelo, su corazón se había serenado un poco cuando él no le dio una nueva mala noticia. Ren sin embargo tembló, su mirada se intensificó en dos segundos y la misma fuerza incontenible que le había hecho abrazarla, ésta vez lo orilló a inclinar el rostro casi con fiereza, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de su boca. Ella jadeó levemente por la sorpresa.

. — ¿No es descuidado querer besarte ahora mismo?—. Susurró él rozando un poco sus labios, ella entrecerró los ojos posando sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo al instante el palpitar desbocado de su corazón, sonrió un poco ante su pregunta elevando un poco el rostro.

. — Ya me puse de pie sin autorización—. Respondió ella—. ¿Qué más da?

. — Cierto—. Añadió él y tomó sus labios con necesidad.

Tamao le siguió el ritmo lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo no pudo evitar extrañarse con esa inusitada urgencia, él le sujetó el cuello y rostro, extrayendo de ella hasta el último aliento antes de obligarse a separarse, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

. — Nunca…—. Musitó Ren, con los ojos cerrados y recuperando el aliento, segundos después abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Tamao, ella y su inherente sonrojo lo animaron a seguir—. Nunca… ¿Me entiendes?... nunca dudes que eres lo que yo más quiero en este mundo.

La preocupación volvió al corazón de Tamao. Teniéndolo tan cerca, posó la mano en su mejilla y le observó con intensidad.

. — ¿Por qué estás tan triste, Ren?—. Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

. — No puedo estar triste—. Dijo él—. No si estás conmigo, es imposible… vamos… ya ha sido suficiente de "descuidos", debes volver a la cama.

. — Ren…—. Le llamó Tamao cuando él la obligó a echarse de nuevo y la cubrió con la manta—. ¿Todo está bien?

Él se detuvo unos segundos antes de posar su mano suavemente sobre la de ella.

. — Ahora sí —. Contestó él _"si estoy a tu lado, estoy bien"_ pensó para sí.

Ella respiró profundo y se forzó a creerle, quería creer que todo estaba bien, que esta vez, NADA podría afectarles. "_Ven conmigo_", susurró indicando un espacio a su lado en la cama. Ren no dudó en aceptar la invitación y esta vez, fue él quien sucumbió primero al sueño.

_. — "Ya me dirás después qué es lo que te tiene así"_—. Pensó Tamao mientras lo veía dormir—. _"Tan profundo… mi pobre Ren, estás agotado ¿Verdad?"_

Acomodó su cabeza de manera que se apoyara en su hombro y besó su frente con delicadeza, antes de acomodarse ella también, posicionando su brazo enyesado de manera cómoda y uniéndose al sueño de su esposo. _"Mi esposo"_, pensó… _"No suena mal"._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ren se mantuvo a su lado durante casi toda su estancia en el hospital, salvo por el miércoles que se ausentó por la mañana, enviando a Horo-Horo en su lugar para atender cualquier imprevisto en lo que él resolvía asuntos de trabajo. Horo-Horo se sentía también más útil de esa manera; puesto que también le preocupaba su amiga más hasta ese día no había podido acudir a su lado con libertad, para no inquietarla… y es que Pilika había tenido que ser internada también ante extraños dolores en el vientre.

"_. — Qué terca… ya te dije que ella está bien, algo débil; pero es normal—. Le había dicho Horo-Horo—. El doctor dice que solo necesita estar relajada y que todo irá bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse demasiado. Además, para eso estoy yo, tú también necesitas descansar."_

Durante esos días también recibió la visita de Hao, él como siempre considerado, le llevó rosas como la que le había obsequiado el día que decidieron comer en un restaurante tradicional. Se sintió extraño conversar con él luego de todo lo sucedido; pero Tamao fue genuinamente feliz de saber que no le había perdido por completo; aunque notara al hombre algo distante, lo comprendió y aceptó ir al ritmo que él impusiera para restablecer su amistad y no dejar que se elevara de nuevo hacia algo que no podía darse entre ellos.

Supo que se estaba llevando mejor con su gemelo, aunque Hao evitó contar detalles sobre el primer "acercamiento" entre ellos. _"Ya lo conocerás mejor cuando regreses a la compañía, mi madre la insistido que pasemos más tiempo "entre hermanos", ya sabes, y yo descubrí que Yoh es un excelente fotógrafo y que le interesa la edición de imagen además… será un muy buen elemento para nuestro proyecto"_. La idea le pareció fantástica.

Luego pensó que Hao podría tener una especie de sensor especial detector de la proximidad de Ren; pues coincidentemente, sus visitas siempre llegaban luego que Ren se marchaba y se iba antes que Ren llegara. Era algo extrañamente casual… y Ren lo sabía, pues ya habían estado a punto de discutir al menos unas tres veces cada que él encontraba un arreglo de flores nuevo en la habitación de su esposa.

Ni siquiera pudo superar sus celos el día de alta, menos cuando Tamao insistió en llevarse las últimas rosas de Hao.

. — Debí deshacerme de ellas como con las otras—. Farfulló él mientras subía al auto, dadas las condiciones de Tamao y a la prensa; que ya era menos, aun aguardando en la puerta; los médicos habían accedido a que Tamao saliera por el sector de emergencias.

. — ¿Eh?

. — Nada… —. Contestó Ren—. Dámelas.

Tamao le dirigió una miradita desconfiada abrazando un poco más sus rosas, Ren rodó los ojos al cielo.

. — Solo las voy a poner atrás—. Murmuró Ren muy a regañadientes, pero luego abrochó su cinturón de seguridad—. Bien, si las quieres tanto, quédatelas.

Esta vez fue Tamao quien suspiró con discreción, no quería discutir, solo quería conservar las rosas, como un símbolo de amistad más que otra cosa; pero no quería que Ren malinterpretara ese gesto, ya de por sí desde el día anterior andaba con un inexplicable mal humor… mismo que trataba de contener. Miró con tristeza sus rosas y finalmente las soltó.

. — Déjalas…—. Murmuró antes que Ren encendiera el motor.

Ren le prestó atención, ella fingió una sonrisa condescendiente y él deseó golpearse contra el timón. Simplemente no podía con sus celos; pero ese día… quizá ese día menos que nunca, estaba dispuesto a que arruinaran su tiempo con ella.

. — Ok… estoy celoso—. Confesó Ren con la vista fija en el timón—. Sé que no debería, lo siento; pero no puedo evitarlo… yo…—. Titubeó unos segundos antes de decidir mirarla—. Entiende, no puedo hacer de cuenta que Hao no es quien es, no puedo hacer de cuenta que no sé que él NO tiene una cola de errores contigo como yo, que no sé que está enamorado de ti y…

. — Pero yo te amo a ti—. Interrumpió Tamao con suavidad, deteniendo el parloteo de él y dedicándole después una corta sonrisa antes de que él tomara su mano—. Que lleve estas flores no significa nada en especial, solo que me gusta olerlas.

Entrelazaron sus dedos unos segundos.

. — Lo lamento—. Se disculpó Ren tratando de sobrellevar su ánimo.

. — Ten—. Respondió Tamao extendiéndole las rosas. Ren le dio una mirada extrañada—. Sé que no vas a tirarlas, dijiste que las pondrías atrás.

. — Ok…—. Aceptó y desató su cinturón de seguridad antes de tomarlas—. En serio que haces maravillas con mi carácter—. Comentó antes de bajar

Tamao le sonrió y esperó paciente y satisfecha de sí misma. Cuando abandonaron el hospital y tomaron el camino contrario al supuesto, Ren argumentó _"Has estado días en el hospital, creí que te agradaría tomar aire fresco antes de ir a casa"_, tomando la ruta larga de regreso a "Paradise".

La casa estaba vacía debido a la hospitalización preventiva de Pilika, Horo-Horo le había sugerido que tomara ese día para estar a solas con Ren y "aprovechar el tiempo" puesto que Pilika sería dada de alta al día siguiente. Extrañamente, Ren no dijo nada ni a favor ni en contra.

. — Espera, espera…—. Le dijo él al llegar a Paradise, Tamao le miró casi suplicante. Técnicamente, desde que habían salido del hospital, Ren no le había dejado hacer absolutamente nada. Le agradecía sus cuidados; pero que ya ni pudiera abrir la puerta del auto ¡Era una exageración!—. Por favor...

. — Bajar del auto no va a matarme—. Recalcó ella.

. — Que estés de alta no quiere decir que estés 100 % bien—. Dijo él bajando del auto.

Tamao lo vio rodear el vehículo, extrañándose un poco al verle caminar directamente a la puerta de la casa, hasta abrirla. Luego él regresó, abriendo la puerta de su lado del auto.

. — Ven…—. Le dijo con suavidad, tratando de pasar los brazos alrededor de ella, por su espalda y cintura, y debajo de sus piernas.

. — ¿En serio me piensas llevar en brazos hasta…?—. Trató de preguntar Tamao.

. — ¿…nuestra habitación?—. Finalizó él. Tamao se sonrojó inevitablemente cuando le escuchó decir "nuestra".

Él afianzó sus brazos alrededor suyo, cuidando de no mover mucho el brazo de Tamao.

. — Sí… de hecho, es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Tranquila, no te soltaré.

Tamao miró profundamente en sus ojos unos segundos, entonces sonrió al notarlos por primera vez en el día sin la sombra extraña que le había notado en la semana, se hallaban claros. Así que con suavidad apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

. — Sé que no me soltarás—. Murmuró mientras que con su mano sana acariciaba levemente la mano de Ren sosteniéndola.

Ren no se detuvo hasta llevarla a su propia habitación, donde apagó su celular luego de comunicarse con Horo, después desconectó el teléfono fijo; no quería correr riesgo de que algo o alguien interrumpiera ese día, pese a que había solicitado ya el cambio de número.

Luego. Después de poner algo de jugo en un vaso y preparar un emparedado simple, subió de nuevo.

Esperaba encontrarla dormida, al menos la había dejado adormilada en su propia habitación, sin embargo al entrar la dando algunos pasos por la habitación.

. — ¿Qué haces?, Tamao... no debes levantarte aún— dijo Ren al entrar, dejó a un lado el pequeño fiambre y la contuvo de los hombros impidiendo su propósito—. Las reglas del doctor fueron claras... reposo absoluto, no es bueno que intentes esforzarte aún.

. — No tengo sueño...— dijo Tamao, Ren entonces se agachó un poco, Tamao ahogó un gritito de sorpresa cuando él la alzó en brazos.

. — Sé prudente, has tenido un accidente, no un resbalón... —. Dijo Ren con tono paciente, ella le miraba de par en par sin poder decir nada, cuando se dio cuenta, Ren ya la había puesto de regreso en la cama—. Es hora de tu medicina... ten, tienes que comer algo—. Añadió colocando la pequeña bandeja sobre su regazo.

. — Pero... me siento bien Ren, solo... —. Trató de refutar ella

. — Trata de comer algo, tienes que cuidarte—. Dijo Ren, pero Tamao no respondió enseguida, por lo que partió un pedacito del emparedado y se lo acercó a la boca—. Vamos, solo un poco...

Tamao le miró unos segundos, a ese pedazo siguió otro y Ren no estuvo contento hasta que se lo comió todo.

. — Me siento una niña...—. Dijo Tamao luego de acabar.

. — Déjate consentir una vez en tu vida—. Dijo Ren y le dio las píldoras.

. — ¿No eran solo dos?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — Tres solo por hoy—. Respondió Ren desviando la mirada hacia el jugo—. Ten…

. —Gracias...—. Respondió ella antes de aceptar las medicinas y dejar que Ren le diera de beber, luego de ello él se quedó observando, parecía un padre cerciorándose que su hijo se tomara las medicinas y no le hiciera trampa.

. — Tienes que tomar de estas tres veces al día cada ocho horas—. Dijo Ren cuando Tamao tragó las píldoras, dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche—. Siempre después de cada comida...—. Entonces tomó su mano—. No te saltees los horarios solo por sentirte bien.

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca y él golpeteó su nariz.

. — No quiero que te debilites, tienes que comer lo que te digan que comas. Por favor, tienes que estar fuerte o de lo contrario no podré dejar de preocuparme por ti. No estaré tranquilo.

. — Ok…—. Aceptó ella sintiéndose un poco culpable. Él sonrió.

. — Promételo…—. Insistió Ren y ella curvó la boca antes de asentir.

. — Está bien, lo prometo, comeré lo que me digan que coma… —. Añadió con cierto aburrimiento.

. — Es en serio—. Gruñó él, Tamao asintió de nuevo. El gesto de Ren se suavizó—. Ahora deja que te cuide... necesitas dormir.

Tamao no sabía qué decir al respecto, simplemente se dejó hacer. Luego Ren le obligó a colocarse el collarín para luego echarse junto a ella en la cama momentos después, dirigiéndole una mirada gentil. Sonrió ante el gesto confundido de ella y tomó su mano, instándola a que se acercara a su pecho, sintiendo con gusto como ella contenía el aliento al sentir sus brazos rodeándole.

. — R-Ren...—. Titubeó ella.

. — ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Tamao?—. Preguntó él de pronto.

. — ¿Mi sueño? ¿A qué te refieres?

. — Todos hemos tenido un sueño, por ejemplo lo que queríamos ser "Cuando fuéramos mayores"… yo quise ser actor, ¿Qué querías tú?

Tamao lo pensó unos segundos, rió un poco al acordarse de sus juegos infantiles en los que simulaba ser una princesa, es decir ¿Qué niña de cinco años no quería ser princesa?, después lo meditó mejor y se vio a sí misma en la escuela. Siempre le habían llamado la atención las letras, le gustaba la historia; pero sobre todo escribir, recordaba que ella era quien organizaba los boletines semanales del salón hasta la muerte de sus padres. Entonces sí, alguna vez había tenido un sueño, aunque lo hubiera olvidado y su vida hubiera tomado rumbos distintos.

. — Supongo que el plan de muchos— dijo al rato. Nunca había sido tan sencillo hablar con Ren como en ese momento—. Estudiar una carrera… comunicación hubiera sido interesante, aunque ahora me llame más la atención escribir, no lo sé…

. —Llevas un buen camino al respecto—. Comentó Ren—. Odio admitirlo, pero Hao tiene buen ojo a la hora de distinguir lo que tiene valor y lo que no.

Ella se sonrojó.

. — Ren…—. Musitó ella mientras posaba suavemente su mano cerca de su pecho—. Si… ¿Si continúo trabajando con Hao, tú…?

Él suspiró, adivinando lo que seguía.

. — No. Es tu trabajo—. Respondió él y aunque el miedo pareció hincarle el corazón de súbito, Ren se las arregló para tomar los dedos de ella bajo su palma—. _Estaré bien si tú lo estás._

. — De nuevo suenas triste—. Comentó Tamao—. Como en el hospital algunas veces.

. — Trata de dormir...—. Dijo Ren con voz suave y obviamente evadiendo el tema.

. — ¿Si algo realmente malo estuviera sucediendo, me lo dirías…? ¿…Verdad?—. Preguntó Tamao y sintió el corazón de Ren detenerse un segundo.

Luego le escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

. — ¿Ren?

Él envolvió su mano con la suya.

. — Si algo realmente malo estuviera sucediendo—. Comenzó a decir y llevó la mano de Tamao hacia sus labios, dejando un suave beso sobre sus nudillos—. … ten por seguro, que no existiría nada en el mundo que no fuera capaz de hacer, porque no te afectara… sin importar lo que suceda conmigo.

. — Es bueno saber eso—. Respondió Tamao—. Porque yo haría lo mismo.

Una sonrisa agotada se dibujó en el rostro de Ren y segundos después ella bostezó.

. — Ow… lo siento—. Se disculpó. Ren sintió pesado el corazón—. Creí que ya había dormido lo suficiente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ren tembló sin que Tamao pudiera verle debido al collarín.

. — Está bien—. Susurró él en respuesta y acomodó a Tamao, para que sin necesidad de alejarla de él, pudiera estar cómoda para dormir.

Ella volvió a bostezar.

. — No sé por qué siento tanto sueño… hace un rato… no tenía—. Dijo Tamao sin poder evitar uno que otro bostezo entre sus pausas.

. —Descansa tranquila—. Musitó Ren y le sonrió cuando los adormilados ojos de Tamao lo captaron al fin—. Yo me quedaré contigo hoy.

. — Gracias…—. Bostezó Tamao acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su esposo, sintiendo uno de sus brazos rodearla cuidadosamente.

Ella fue cerrando los ojos con suavidad, relajándose a medida que su cuerpo se sentía protegido al calor del de Ren, _"…me quedaré contigo…"_; eran las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado; pero su corazón se sentía jubiloso.

A traición los nervios regresaron a Ren al tenerla de esa forma, Tamao poco a poco dejó de moverse. Él técnicamente contó los segundos, forzándose al silencio, apretando ligeramente el cuerpo de ella. Resistiéndose.

Sin embargo, tembló. El miedo ganó su batalla.

. — ¡¿Tam?!—. Llamó con repentina urgencia, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte.

. — "¿_Mmm_?"—. Murmuró ella al rato, demasiado adormecida como para reaccionar a la repentina urgencia del actor. Ren contuvo el aliento.

Y a la vez la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

. — _**Te amo**_—. Pronunció quedándose sin aire después. Sus pulmones dolieron al intentar llenarse de nuevo.

Ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, ajena completamente a la desesperación que embargaba a Ren en esos momentos.

. — Y…— Bostezó ella rindiendo sus fuerzas al fin—. _Yo a ti_…

Ren apoyó la mejilla contra su cabeza cuando la sintió laxa entre sus brazos. Aquella tercera pastilla había sido un fuerte somnífero que la tendría profundamente dormida mientras él arreglaba sus cosas. Al menos ese fue el plan original… pero al ser consciente de lo que iba a suceder, simplemente se abandonó a sus sentimientos, cobijó a Tamao y durmió con ella, deseando que aquél día jamás terminara.

Despertó pasada la media noche, sin notarlo su día había terminado. Poco a poco y con cuidado logró deshacer su abrazo y acomodó a Tamao totalmente en la cama, no pudiendo evitar mirarla un rato más.

. — Por favor, perdóname—. Susurró suave y acarició su rostro—. Debo asegurarme que tú estés bien, mi amor… perdóname.

Luego metió a prisa todo lo que pudo de su ropa en una maleta. Con frecuencia miraba a Tamao, respirando aliviado al verla en el más profundo de los sueños, daban casi las 3 de la mañana cuando terminó de empacar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que debía hacerlo, que ya había decidido algo y que no podía flaquear en el último momento.

Ah… pero hacerse a la idea de dejarla era demasiado difícil, de pronto la distancia entre el pie de la cama y la puerta resultaba kilométrica, demasiado larga.

"_Me odiará… ella no va a perdonarme"_ se dijo y el miedo lo paralizó unos segundos. Entonces soltó la maleta. Sabía que echarse para atrás no era una opción válida; pero necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo porque Tamao tuviera lo que no podría darle él directamente.

Estuvo en la sala más de media hora, tras la cual retornó a la habitación, esta vez llevando consigo la grabadora de Tamao, colocándola a un lado del reloj en la mesita de noche junto a ella, donde pudiera encontrarlo al despertar.

_"Estaré bien si ella lo está... y conmigo jamás van a dejarla en paz"_ se dijo para forzarse a salir de allí… y una vez más no pudo moverse de su sitio.

No supo por cuánto tiempo más se quedó ahí, de pie y solo observándola. En sutil aviso, el día comenzó a clarear y supo que no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Lentamente se acercó a ella y dejó un beso en su frente, atrapando entre sus dedos una traicionera y furtiva mirada antes que llegara a tocarla a ella.

Después caminó decidido, sin detenerse hasta estar en su auto y conducir… alejándose del paraíso.

Dolía…

Dolía más incluso a medida que se alejaba.

Sus manos apretaban con furia el timón y el pie se hundía en el acelerador. Apenas hacía unas horas que Tamao había estado en el asiento del copiloto, hacía apenas unos minutos había respirado por última vez su aroma, hacía apenas unos segundos había comenzado a ser consciente de que no volvería a sentir su calidez, nunca más.

Aceleró.

Recordó el día en que tomó esa devastadora decisión.

El día de la visita inesperada de Anna había hecho mucho más que ir a ver a Jeanne.

Su primera parada sí había sido ella; pero luego se dirigió a (Como Anna lo había llamado después) "La boca del lobo". Cuando dejó el edificio de Jeanne, telefoneó a Ayumi, la asistente de Anna, de esa forma supo que la prensa televisiva estaba al tanto de sus pasos, auspiciada por una persona en específico…el líder Matsumoto, de uno de los principales diarios de la ciudad… la misma persona que había sido el principal perjudicado cuando Hao y Anna consiguieron que retiraran los diarios con el título del supuesto "affaire doble", después de la premiere.

Cabía decir que nadie esperaba su llegada en el edificio de aquélla línea de prensa; mucho menos Matsumoto, quien por poco se cayó de su sillón cuando el actor entró intempestivamente en su oficina.

. — Usted y yo tenemos que hablar… AHORA—. Recalcó Ren mientras que el hombre intentaba recobrar el equilibrio, tenía todavía el auricular del teléfono en la mano y clara noción de no entender absolutamente nada.

Casi mecánicamente susurró al speaker _"Te hablo luego"_ antes de colgar, terminar de recobrarse y ponerse de pie.

Lo último que esperaba era que el "Objeto" de su charla por teléfono apareciera de esa forma, de hecho, él tenía personal apostado en el hospital, atentos de cualquier señal de Tao, dado que el actor no había dado vestigio de vida desde el accidente de su esposa. De modo que, el que apareciera en su despacho, era increíble.

"_Pero muy provechoso"_, le sugirió su subconsciente antes de calmar su sorpresa y sonreír con cierta malicia.

. —Vaya que es una sorpresa… la última vez mandó a esa pequeña rubia endemoniada y al insolente de Asakura; ahora aparece Ren Tao en persona. He de asumir que he hecho muy bien mi trabajo o… simplemente sabe que es su último recurso el venir y tratar de hablar conmigo—. Siseó Matsumoto y mientras lo hacía se deslizó cual serpiente por su escritorio hasta estar frente al actor.

. — He sabido de su insistencia por tener la primicia sobre el estado de mi esposa—. Respondió Ren evaluando cautelosamente al hombre.

"_Rayos… y Anna batalla con esta clase de tipo todos los días" _pensó furtivamente.

. — Claro, el estado de la señora Tamao es muy importante para los medios—. Dijo Matsumoto casi en burla, sus ojillos brillaron, ciertamente estaba disfrutando de tener la sartén por el mango—. Aunque en este momento no sé cuál de los dos, si su estado de salud… o su estado civil.

. — Seamos claros, señor… lo que usted quiere es una primera plana que rebase al resto de sus competidores—. Recalcó Ren y aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de alargar su estadía en esa oficina, se sentó junto a Matsumoto aún de pie, debía a toda costa fingir que quien tenía el sartén por el mango, era él.

. — Como todo hombre de prensa, yo solo quiero la verdad—. Respondió el líder Matsumoto.

. — ¿Aún después de la primicia de mi familia?—. Le recordó Ren—. Vaya, usted sí que es un hombre difícil de complacer.

. — Seamos claros, "muchacho"—. Dijo Matsumoto emulándole—. Has venido hasta aquí buscando algo en específico…

. — No exactamente—. Recalcó Ren mirándole con fijeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. He venido a negociar…

La sonrisa en la cara de Matsumoto desbordó ironía.

. — Un trato entonces—. Musitó aquél—. Ren Tao, no aprende de sus errores pasados.

. — Se rehúsa, aún sin escuchar lo que ofrezco.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y caminó tranquilo hasta detrás de su escritorio.

. — Lo que quiere es una primicia, noticias, entrevistas… como sus competidores—. Dijo Ren.

. — Interesante… continúe—. Instó Matsumoto.

. — Ofrecerle dinero sería inútil.

. — Bien pensado, es un muchacho inteligente—. Respondió aquél mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

Ren se inclinó un poco hacia él desde su lado del escritorio.

. — Yo le ofrezco exclusividad.

Matsumoto pareció interesado.

. — Comenzamos a entendernos.

Ren tuvo ganas de estrellarle el pisapapeles en toda la cara, a ver si borraba esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro. "Cálmate" se dijo, DEBÍA mantener la cabeza fría por el bien de Tamao. Él ya no importaba.

. —Tendrá todo lo que quiere de mí—. Continuó Ren procurando no perderle de vista—. Le estoy ofreciendo poder sobre mi vida privada y sobre mi carrera, una vez que acepte, tendrá exclusividad sobre mí.

Los ojos de Matsumoto brillaron unos segundos mientras procesaba toda la información, en un ímpetu nacido de sentirse victorioso al fin, estuvo a escasos tres segundos de aceptar. Hasta que recordó que aquello, como bien Tao lo había llamado, era una negociación… y como toda negociación, tenía condiciones. Tao había dado su oferta… pero faltaban sus demandas.

. — Como todo en esta vida, existe un precio o una condición— dijo Matsumoto—. Y en toda su "Propuesta", aún no he escuchado la palabra "pero…"

Ren se enderezó, su expresión era dura y sus ojos expresaron una frialdad digna de su padre o su abuelo a la hora de hacer añicos a la competencia en los negocios.

. — Mi esposa queda fuera del trato—. Declaró con firmeza—. Las entrevistas, las conferencias de prensa, todo únicamente tendrá relación conmigo; a ella la dejará en paz.

. — ¿Y qué me asegura que su "esposa" no brindará testimonio alguno a la competencia?—. Preguntó Matsumoto.

. — No lo hará—. Aseguró Ren—. Cualquier trato con la prensa se dará únicamente conmigo, lo que estoy ofreciendo es no hablar más que con sus corresponsales, no grabar más que para sus cámaras; pero Tamao se queda fuera.

Matsumoto también se enderezó, Ren observaba como el hombre parecía considerar a consciencia ese "negocio". Él se mantenía estoico, aunque por dentro estuviera casi rogando porque el hombre aquél aceptara el trato, esa era su _única_ salida.

. — Ciertamente, es muy tentador—. Declaró Matsumoto al rato—. Pese a ser uno de los actores más populares de éste último tiempo en Japón, y pese a que ha sido relacionado a una serie de escándalos, la mayoría con sus coprotagonistas; hasta el evento de su familia, era uno de las personas más herméticas del país, exceptuando a algunos políticos. Ciertamente su oferta es muy tentadora.

"_Acepte… vamos… ACEPTE"_, pensó Ren sin dar señal alguna de su real estado ante Matsumoto.

. — Si esto hubiera sucedido luego del primer rumor de su "infidelidad", no lo habría pensado dos veces—. Continuó el líder de prensa—. Sin embargo, temo que es un poco tarde.

. — ¿Tarde?

. — Sí, "Tarde"—. Confirmó Matsumoto y sonrió malicioso—. Verá "Ren", luego de la revelación de sus lazos con la familia Tao, su vida privada ya no fue de mucho interés para el público… claro, hasta el accidente de la señora Tao y las declaraciones de su "amiga" Jeanne Maiden. Podría decirse, que aún si me brindara exclusividad sobre usted, yo no ganaría demasiado, o no tanto como pretendo ganar con mi plan inicial.

. — ¿El cual es…?

. — Encontrar la historia detrás de la historia—. Sonrió Matsumoto y se puso de pie—. Ya usted ha dado todo lo que podía dar… y lo agradezco, en verdad que sí, ¡Oh! Y a su amiga también, de otro modo nunca hubiera podido llegar hasta Tamao Tamamura.

Automáticamente Ren frunció el ceño.

. — Póngase en el lugar del común denominador—. Dijo Matsumoto—. Ya están algo cansados de leer sobre sus aventuras, affaires, escándalos y demás… de otro lado, sin mucho esfuerzo, su esposa se ha ganado el interés popular. De alguna forma, cuando sorpresivamente se anunció vuestro matrimonio, ella pasó a ser un ícono para las jóvenes del país, una especie de "Cenicienta" ¿Me comprende?... una chica común y corriente que un buen día se casa con el "Príncipe azul"—. Añadió mientras jugueteaba con un lapicero; luego miró fijamente al actor—. Ah… pero ¿Qué historia hay detrás? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo la "chica común y corriente" conoció al "Príncipe azul"? ¿Por qué el "Príncipe" se casó con ella?... bueno, sabemos la existencia del contrato, y es fácil deducir que un arreglo así únicamente lo beneficiaría a usted; pero ¿Por qué ella lo acepta?, ¿Por amor, por interés, por deseo de popularidad?... lastimosamente, eso es algo que solo Tamao puede responder.

Los puños apretados únicamente querían estrellarse contra la burlona expresión de Matsumoto; pero no debía ¡Lo último que necesitaba era una denuncia por lesiones en ese momento!

. — Ella está fuera de su alcance—. Declaró Ren.

. — No ha de estar tan seguro de eso, pues ha venido a "Negociar"—. Especuló Matsumoto—. Ya me he puesto en marcha, sé que la señora Tao fue una chica que quedó huérfana siendo muy joven, vivió en la casa a la que llaman "Paradise", sola desde entonces… me he puesto en contacto con quien fuera su tutor en ese entonces... una especie de padrino, si no me equivoco. Está muy dispuesto a hablar, tengo detalles muy interesantes que me gustaría conversar con Tamao… por ejemplo, sus "estados de shock" frecuentes.

Ren se puso de pie súbitamente.

. — ¡Usted jamás llegará a ella!—. Exclamó con fiereza—. No mientras a mí me queden fuerzas, ¿Me entiende?, nunca va a obtener nada de Tamao ¡NADA!

. — Yo que usted… no estaría tan seguro—. Respondió Matsumoto—. Quien quita y ahora sea ella misma quien esté dispuesta a hablar, ¿Lo ha considerado?... una mujer despechada puede ser muy peligrosa, señor Tao.

Si Ren hubiera podido asesinarlo ahí mismo, lo hubiera hecho.

. — Queda claro que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar— dijo Ren con el ceño más que fruncido—. Ahora ya conozco sus intenciones; pero créame… _**jamás**_ permitiré que llegue a mi esposa. Buenas tardes.

Matsumoto lo vio alejarse. Pero se rehusó a dejar que aquél actorcillo orgulloso fuera el último en hablar, no en sus dominios.

. — Verá, _ese_ es el problema—. Dijo un poco alto, logrando que Ren se detuviera—. No podrá mantener a Tamao bajo siete llaves toda la vida, ella no dejará de ser una jugosa fuente de información mientras sea… _su esposa_. Y créame, yo sé cómo llegar incluso a la "fuente" más escurridiza. _**Buenas tardes**_, Ren Tao.

Condujo veloz luego de su entrevista con Matsumoto. Tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar y romper algo a golpes. No hallaba salida y el tiempo se acortaba. Matsumoto tenía razón, Tamao no dejaría de ser del interés de la prensa mientras fuera su esposa. Él se hallaba entre la espada y la pared en su afán de protegerla.

Y fue en medio de su desesperación que las últimas palabras de Matsumoto resonaron con mayor fuerza.

"…_ella no dejará de ser una jugosa "fuente" de información mientras sea… su esposa"._

Matsumoto tenía razón, Tamao no dejaría de ser del interés de la prensa mientras fuera su esposa.

Perdió el aliento y respirar se volvió paulatinamente más difícil mientras su mente le daba una nueva solución… esta vez sí, la última que quedaba.

. — ¡Estás completamente LOCO! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora, Ren?!—. Le gritó Anna cuando acudió a Kyo's Management al día siguiente—. ¡Ir con Matsumoto! ¡Directamente a la boca del lobo! ¡¿Perdiste la razón?! Ah… y no contento con eso, ahora me sales conque ya "arreglaste" la situación. ¿Cómo DIANTRES me dices algo así?

Él escuchó casi con indiferencia el arrebato de su mánager.

. — Porque lo hice—. Respondió con neutralidad, su voz había perdido brillo o emoción alguna, sonaba cansado, agotado—. Necesito que… organices una conferencia de prensa para dentro de una semana.

. — ¿Conferencia de prensa?, ¿Acaso Matsumoto…?

. — No, es idea mía únicamente…

. — ¿Qué está sucediendo, Ren?—. Preguntó Anna, y el que Ren desviara la mirada no le causó buena espina, por lo que le tomó del brazo obligándole a mirarle—. ¿Qué hiciste?

. — Volver la situación a un punto cero—. Respondió Ren confrontándola—. Suena simple ¿No es así?, casi como restaurar un sistema de computadora a un punto en concreto, en mi caso… a un punto atrás al que sumió a Tamao en toda esta locura.

. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

. — Eres la única persona aparte de mí que sabrá esto antes, Anna. Te pido que no lo comentes, no me cuestiones… porque es algo que ya he decidido, es algo que ya he hecho, no voy a dar marcha atrás—. Dijo Ren.

Anna se mantuvo expectante, esperándose lo peor, hasta que Ren le dijera que había asesinado a alguien y que necesitaba su ayuda para enterrar el cadáver.

. — Ya he dispuesto todo para el trámite de mí… divorcio—. Anunció al fin Ren—. Mi abogado está redactando los papeles, firmaré primero y luego de la conferencia de prensa lo hará Tamao.

. — ¿Qué?—. Musitó Anna en un hilillo de voz—. ¿C-Cuándo decidieron esto?, apenas ayer ella…

. — No, ella no sabe nada.

. — ¡¿QUÉ?!—. Gritó Anna.

. — Ella no sabrá nada hasta que todo esté hecho—. Agregó Ren, Anna abrió la boca para replicar; pero él se lo impidió—. Es la única manera Anna, ¿Crees que no sé que todo el mundo anda tras de Tamao?, No sé cómo Matsumoto dio con información que incluso a mí me tomó meses conocer, no va a dejarla tranquila y yo no voy a permitir que sea expuesta de esa forma solo porque es mi esposa.

. — No puedes tomar una decisión así por tu cuenta y riesgo. Tamao también importa—. Reclamó Anna.

. — No "también". Ella es lo ÚNICO que me importa en este momento y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerla… aunque me duela alejarme de ella, es necesario si quiero que la dejen en paz y atraer de nuevo la atención hacia mí—. Declaró Ren, cerrando los unos instantes—. No espero que lo entiendas Anna, pero es algo que debo hacer aunque no me guste…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Ren le dijo aquello, claro que entendió.

_. —… A veces, hacer lo correcto, implica que pierdas lo que más amas._

Inevitablemente, los pensamientos de Anna fueron dirigidos a Yoh pese a que nunca comentó de su existencia con Ren.

_**Claro**_… claro que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo y solo por eso accedió a ayudarle, primero con su discreción y después con la organización de aquella "conferencia de prensa".

Cuando Anna lo vio llegar esa mañana, pensó que quizá así se habría visto ella luego de terminar su relación con Yoh. Agotada, abatida. Manta la acompañaba desde entonces, el "Pequeñín" resultó ser muy bueno para la organización y se entretenía comandando indicaciones por un handfree. _"No tengo otra cosa que hacer"_ se excusó Manta para ayudarle. Yoh tampoco accedía a verle.

Tranquila en ese aspecto, siguió a Ren hacia la pequeña salita contigua a la sala de conferencia alquilada. La prensa ya estaba presente.

Ren llevaba solo una maleta. Se hallaba con la frente apoyada en su puño, estaba tan ido que tuvo que tocarle el hombro para hacerle reaccionar.

. — ¿Cómo estás?—. Preguntó ella ofreciéndole un café. Jamás le había visto así.

Él tomó la bebida en su mano con un ligero "_Gracias"_ antes de ahogar un suspiro cansado.

. — Listo, supongo—. Contestó después—. Me dijeron que todos los convocados han llegado ya. Te lo agradezco, Anna.

. — Descuida—. Contestó ella—. Fue más fácil que colocar miel ante las moscas.

Fue turno de Anna de suspirar y luego sentarse a su lado.

. — Lo siento… tengo que preguntarlo Ren—. Se disculpó ella de antemano—. Aunque lo dudes, te comprendo más de lo que quisiera, mucho más de lo que quisiera… por eso necesito preguntar… ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

La mánager buscó mirarle a los ojos, Ren parpadeó cansado y dio un sorbo más a su café, más por no quedarse quieto que porque lo quisiera en realidad.

. — No hay marcha atrás al entrar a ese sitio, Ren y lo sabes—. Completó Anna.

. — Lo sé... pero también sé que si no lo hago, Tamao jamás estará tranquila—. Respondió Ren—. Esta es la única forma que tengo de alejar las garras de Matsumoto de ella. Después de hoy, la atención del público estará sobre mí y ese cretino no tendrá motivo de exponer a Tamao.

. — Estás afrontando una carga muy pesada, estoy segura que si Tamao estuviera al tanto, estaría dispuesta a ayudarte, ella te quiere, Ren—. Insistió Anna.

. — No vayas por ese lado, Anna. No voy a cambiar de opinión—. Espetó Ren poniéndose de pie—. Yo obligué a Tamao a entrar en mi mundo le quité toda posibilidad de elección. Ahora quiero devolverlo, quiero que ella tenga la posibilidad de elegir y no solo… que se "resigne" a un destino que fue forzada a aceptar por mí.

. — ¿Tanto la quieres?—. Musitó Anna, parándose también. Ren volteó—. Puede que arruines todo por lo que has luchado toda tu vida, Ren...

Él sonrió con tristeza.

. — Ya no significa nada—. Dijo Ren y dejó el café sobre una pequeña mesita de centro, dirigiéndose luego a la puertezuela que comunicaba a la sala de conferencia—. Todo es ella... y yo estaré bien mientras ella pueda vivir tranquila... creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta.

. — Entiendo—. Musitó Anna, Ren volteó un poco.

. — Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Anna, todo este tiempo—. Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Adiós.

"_Adiós, Ren"_, pensó Anna mientras el actor entraba decidido a la sala de conferencia. Fueron los flashes cegadores de las cámaras lo último que vio Anna, y lo último que escuchó fueron las frases repetitivas e interrogantes de los miembros de prensa.

.

.

.

Salir del letargo fue muy duro. Inconscientemente ella deseó despertar y su cuerpo simplemente no le obedecía. Y no lo hizo fue inevitable, el efecto de la pastilla que sin saber había tomado, terminó; sin embargo no encontró a Ren a su lado.

. — ¿Ren?—. Llamó en vano. Al darse cuenta que estaba sola, se enderezó como pudo, frotó sus ojos y miró de soslayo el reloj de la mesa de noche notando que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana.

... notando eso y a un costado, su grabadora.

La mañana ya había iluminado toda la habitación, cogió el aparato con cuidado no muy segura de qué debía hacer... no lo recordaba de la noche anterior, "_Ren ha debido dejarla_" pensó como única explicación, era eso o que estaban penando en casa. Lo dejó de lado, quería ver a Ren.

Pero al intentar dejar la grabadora sobre la mesita de noche, ésta cayó al piso activándose con la caída.

. — ¡Qué torpe!—. Se dijo a sí misma, pero cuando se agachaba a recogerlo escuchó la voz de Ren salir del aparato.

Su corazón tuvo de pronto un mal presentimiento.

_"Hola… ehm... yo... disculpa, titubeo antes de tiempo y aún no he dicho nada…  
dejé la grabadora junto a ti para que fuera lo primero que vieras al despertar  
Discúlpame… no he podido decirte esto en persona…"_

Tamao no entendió, la grabación pausaba nuevamente.

"… _no tuve fuerza para esperar a que despertaras, sé que hubiera sido lo justo  
… pero esto es muy difícil para mí, Tamao… quizá lo más difícil que debo hacer, porque yo…  
…yo de verdad, te amo…  
_

Hizo una pausa, Tamao respiró entrecortadamente, de pronto algo le dolía mucho y no era su brazo.

_"yo no… no sería capaz de hacerlo contigo mirándome..."_

¿Con ella mirándole?, ¿A qué se refería? ¡Por todos los cielos ¿Qué había hecho?! Podía escuchar un "clic" que revelaba una pausa innecesaria, pausa que se repetía y repetía, Ren parecía hablar en tiempos separados, como si dijera cada cosa con un intervalo de tiempo entre frase y frase, y tuviera que pausar la grabación solo para evitar silencios prolongados.

_"…Yo… decidí marcharme de "Paradise"… __"._

Una nueva pausa y pudo escuchar la respiración ofuscada de Ren por la grabación, ella súbitamente temblaba con la grabadora en su mano. ¿Adónde? Fue lo primero que se preguntó… ¿Por qué?, continuó.

"… _nunca estarás completamente en paz si no me alejo de ti. Hay personas en mi medio que han obtenido información que solo… solo conseguirían lastimarte, no puedo y no voy a permitirlo. Si el precio es que no vuelva a verte, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo…"_

Una nueva pausa. Tamao había llevado una mano a su boca en señal de incredulidad

"_Creo que todo esto reafirma, que yo solo he sido un "accidente" en tu vida…  
… un accidente que te forzó a hacer cosas que nunca quisiste, que no hubieras escogido de tener más opción… un accidente que debe hacerse a un lado para que tú puedas ser feliz…"_

El corazón de Tamao comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y rapidez, ella comenzó a hiperventilar.

_"Hice ya todos los arreglos para que la propiedad vuelva a ser tuya en cuanto firmes nuestro... divorcio. También todo lo que alguna vez te ofrecí es tuyo"_

La palabra "Divorcio" retumbó en su mente una y otra vez como un eco interminable, que acabó con privarla de respiración unos segundos.

"_Tienes derecho a estar enojada conmigo_

…_a pensar que te fallé; pero, si sigues escuchando, por favor…"_

El aire ingresó con dificultad en sus pulmones en esa pausa; algo tibio y doliente descendió por sus mejillas. Hizo ademán de apagar el aparato, de hecho su subconsciente le decía que lo apagara y tratara de olvidar, no obstante, no podía olvidar, su cuerpo estaba pasmado y su mano sana temblaba con el aparato en la palma, los dedos acalambrados incapaces de obedecer las indicaciones, toda ella en shock, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de oír.

"… _entiéndeme… sé que es pedir demasiado, pero necesito que entiendas; que no puedo ser tan gentil conmigo mismo como tú lo has sido al perdonarme tantas cosas. _

_Tamao, tú me rescataste en muchos sentidos, me liberaste de mi pasado, de mis fantasmas… y a cambio yo solo te he orillado a renunciar a la posibilidad de elegir tu vida, te he hecho pasar malos ratos. Ya no puedo, no quiero… yo…_

Se escuchó una nueva pausa, luego una especie de golpe seco.

_"…he sido feliz"—. Dijo Ren tras aquella pausa—. "Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fui sinceramente feliz"_

Pausó de nuevo.

_"…quiero que tú lo seas, por eso no puedo solo decir "Borrón y cuenta nueva", debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, de todo lo que hice, de cada cosa en la que me equivoqué…_

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Tamao.

"… _es la única opción que me queda si quiero protegerte. Aunque, quisiera... no sabes cuánto quisiera poder estar a tu lado, y quedarme sin importar nada...porque yo te amo"_

Tamao juró que pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón en cinco tiempos exactos.

_"… eres lo más importante para mí…"_

. — Ren...

"_Por eso quiero que puedas ser quien sueñas ser_

… _quiero que tengas todas las oportunidades…"_

Tamao había soltado la grabadora y llevado su mano a su boca ahogando sus sollozos, la grabación continuaba.

_"… para que un día, al saber de ti pueda enterarme que todo el mundo sabe y conoce lo lista y hermosa que eres  
… para que, si tengo la fortuna de verte de nuevo, aunque sea de lejos… pueda imaginar que contribuí a tu victoria…"_

Un nuevo suspiro cortó la voz de Ren.

_"Quisiera otra salida... pero todo lo que deseo para ti solo puedes conseguirlo si no estoy yo en tu camino. No me perdonaría que volvieras a estar en peligro, ni que volvieras a sufrir por mi culpa"._

. — No...—. Musitó ella en un hilillo de voz.

_"Ya casi está amaneciendo...debo irme ahora que me siento con la fuerza de hacerlo. Hablé con Horo-Horo ayer mientras dormías, mañana o bueno… hoy, dan de alta a Pilika. No me ha ayudado ni saben nada de lo que voy a hacer; pero llegarán temprano a "Paradise", sé que los quieres y que ellos te quieren a ti... permite que se ocupen de ti, Tamao, no quiero que estés sola en esa gran casa cuando me vaya, los... los temores se enfrentan mejor en equipo ¿Recuerdas?"_

Tamao miró la grabadora, con miedo de que la voz de Ren desapareciera por completo.

_"Me hubiera encantado que fuéramos equipo por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Fue un error el no darme cuenta antes. Ya... es hora de irme, comienzo a flaquear y no es bueno para ti..."_

. — No Ren...—. Dijo ella como si él se encontrara en frente. Por alguna razón ella se sentía caliente, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

_"Cuídate por favor, mi amor... cuídate mucho"_

Escasos segundos transcurrieron antes de que sonara un pequeño "clic", alertando que la grabación había llegado a su fin.

La habitación se llenó de total silencio, salvo por los sollozos muriendo en suspiros continuos y tormentosos, Tamao pegó contra su pecho la grabadora, su mano cubría su boca y ella tenía enormes y desesperantes ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

El primer intento llegó, quebrando su garganta en un pequeño gritito, mismo que cada vez fue creciendo hasta llenar la soledad en la que "Paradise" se había sumergido. Repentinamente Tamao entró en un ataque de nervios, en el que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ponerse de pie y buscar a Ren o coger el teléfono, llamarlo y pedirle que regresara, decirle que ella también lo amaba y que no quería nada si él debía marcharse.

El cuello comenzó a dolerle a causa de la tensión; entre su llanto no se percató que alguien entraba a Paradise, no si no hasta que Horo-Horo entró cual vendaval a la habitación, con el rostro preocupado.

. — ¡Tami! ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Qué tienes! ¿Dónde está Ren?—. Gritó Horo, Tamao pensaba que le estaba respondiendo, sin embargo, no hacía otra cosa que llorar y apretar la grabadora, Horo no sabía cómo tranquilizarla.

. — Ren... Ren —. Balbuceaba Tamao entre sus incoherencias, Horo entonces se percató de la grabadora.

Sin mediar dos segundos a pensarlo, se la quitó y tras rebobinarla escuchó solo la primera parte, donde Ren decía que se marchaba de Paradise y que había arreglado lo del divorcio.

. — _**"¡Ese grandísimo hijo de...!"**_—. Pensó Horo-Horo alterado, cuando un segundo grito vino del primer piso.

. — ¡HERMANOO!—. Gritaba Pilika—. ¡Hermano ven a ver! ¡Es Ren!

Tamao y Horo entendieron el mensaje a su conveniencia, ambos se imaginaron que Ren había regresado; el llanto paró súbitamente, mientras crecían las ansias asesinas en el otro.

Horo pensó _"Ahora me va a conocer"_, antes de salir disparado de la habitación, en tanto que Tamao luchó contra su debilitado cuerpo para seguir el paso a su amigo como pudiera, en lo único que podía pensar era en que Ren estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, Horo tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de asesinar al actor cuando llegó al primer piso y encontró a Pilika de pie frente al televisor, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin color en el rostro; cuando Tamao logró bajar, encontró que los dos hermanos Usui miraban la televisión con gesto totalmente anonadado, al asomarse vio por qué.

La pantalla mostraba la primicia de una de las emisoras de televisión más populares de Japón en Okinawa. Ahí estaba Ren, vestido formalmente en medio de una rueda de prensa en vivo.

. — Siento no poder responder ninguna pregunta—. Decía Ren a sus interlocutores—. No estoy aquí para rendir explicaciones sino para declarar algo...

_**"Silencio por favor"**_**, pidieron y las voces reclamantes cesaron.**

**. — Los últimos meses he sido blanco de las noticias más resaltantes entre los medios—. Dijo Ren—. Involucrado en una situación de infidelidad... que nunca cometí.**

**. — Vimos las fotografías Ren, de la premiere y además vimos el video del día del accidente de tu esposa—. Dijo un periodista impertinente—. Las imágenes no son una mentira.**

Ren solo le miró unos segundos sin expresión alguna antes de continuar.

**. — No, no son mentira—. Declaró Ren—. Lo que hay en ellas y lo que ustedes figuran sí lo son, por eso he venido a declarar ante ustedes la única verdad en todo este asunto.**

Pilika en Paradise miraba preocupada a Tamao, su amiga no parpadeaba, parecía en trance, Horo lucía igual; pero Tamao lucía tan triste que se regañó a sí misma por haber prendido el televisor.

Ren continuó

**. — El concepto que tienen ustedes sobre mi matrimonio, es apenas banal—. Comenzó Ren—. Para mí, implica compromiso, involucrarme con una persona no solo a nivel legal, sino establecer una conexión que trasciende cualquier concepto mundano, un lado que solo he podido establecer con una sola mujer en toda mi vida...—. Dijo Ren sin titubeo, los flashes aumentaron—. Con la persona que me hizo ver que confiar no solo es cuestión de fe, sino de trabajo, de empeño, que puede establecerse con el tiempo así como aparecer para quedarse y no irse nunca. Amo a la mujer que me obligó a reconciliar mi pasado, a quien me hizo creer que era posible ser feliz a base de cosas simples dándole un nuevo sentido a mi vida. Señores, la razón… la única razón por la que me encuentro hoy aquí, es por ella… por Tamao.**

Hubo una señal de expectativa de unos, de sorpresa de otros, de enfado de algunos; pero Ren no se inmutó.

**. —… ella fue convertida en blanco de noticias, rumores, chismes y demás desde que se relacionó conmigo; y aunque para algunos de sus colegas, su vida significa una página más por vender, para mí, ella lo es todo, y es por esa razón que voy a impedir que puedan intentar nuevas noticias de ella, desde ahora la "noticia" seré de nuevo únicamente yo… **

Las quejas empezaron. Tamao estaba absorta escuchando cada palabra, hacía tiempo tenía la boca completamente seca, ella misma había olvidado que se encontraba en casa y por segundos creyó estar en aquella sala de prensa.

Avanzó a tientas percatándose de su realidad, de que por mucho que avanzara, no podría detenerlo; de pronto la cámara enfocó a Ren desde un plano en el que parecía mirarla fijamente. El corazón de Tamao se encogió en su pecho al ver su semblante.

Lo que quizá nadie en aquella sala se habría dado cuenta, era que inconscientemente los labios de Ren temblaban y su rostro estaba tensionado, aunque daba la apariencia de estar completamente serio.

Tamao lo sabía, podía ver que él no estaba como quería aparentar.

Entonces ante la expectativa de la prensa, Ren habló.

**. — Soy consciente que no puedo desear que desaparezcan... que son parte de la vida que escogí como actor, pero también soy consciente que no puedo ni quiero exponer a la persona que amo al asedio público, es por esa razón...—. Comenzó Ren y sus labios se fruncieron un poco antes de continuar, su voz fue dura y rápida... tan contundente que muchos, tanto en ese lugar como en "Paradise", no captaron el mensaje hasta segundos después—. Que en este momento, Tamao se encuentra fuera del país, y que yo he venido a declarar que a partir de hoy mi matrimonio ha sido disuelto. **

La conmoción no se hizo esperar tanto en la sala de prensa como en "Paradise".

. — ¡¿Qué?!—. Exclamó Pilika.

Tamao temblaba como una hoja, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. En eso Ren miró a la pantalla y ella sintió que aquella mirada ambarina se la dirigía nuevamente a ella.

**. — Roto el vínculo… no les queda nada por hablar con mi… ex esposa, pues ahora mismo, también asumo por completo la responsabilidad por esa disolución—. Terminó Ren.**

La prensa no salía del shock, algunos hasta habían dejado de tomar nota y solo unos cuantos apretaban por inercia los botones de sus cámaras. Ren tomó aire. Lo que debía hacer… estaba hecho.

**. — No tengo nada más que decir, agradezco que hayan venido y por su tiempo.**

Y antes de darles tiempo de reacción se puso de pie y salió de la sala de conferencia, seguido de un camarógrafo, quien fue detenido por los guardaespaldas que habría contratado Anna.

Mientras tanto en "Paradise", Tamao se sentía caer en un gran abismo, no se había movido un ápice pero podía verse a sí misma cayendo en una abrumante oscuridad, sus resecos labios solo pronunciaron débilmente el nombre de Ren antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ren hizo que uno de los guardaespaldas saliera del edificio conduciendo su auto; viendo agradecido que los vehículos de la prensa le seguían. Había conseguido despistarlos.

Técnicamente pasó desapercibido mientras tomaba las escaleras de servicio del hotel para poder irse. Todos, incluso los empleados estaban pendientes del televisor y de la persecución que sufría su pobre guardaespaldas. En cambio, su destino era otro…

…en menos de una hora entraba al lugar que alguna vez había jurado no pisar. Aquél departamento que su padre se lo había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad; y que él, reacio a aceptar nada que viniera de En Tao, dejó en abandono, con la llave en poder del conserje del edificio desde aquél entonces.

Ese era quizá el único sitio en el que jamás le encontrarían, ni la prensa, ni Tamao. Obviamente que para mayor seguridad, dio cuanto encontró de efectivo en su billetera al anciano conserje, quien, cabía decir, se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida cuando el actor apareció en el edificio.

Una vez solo en aquél departamento, dejó a un lado su chaqueta, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas, corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz calara quizá por primera vez el lugar. No estaba tan desaseado como esperaba, asumía que el conserje lo había aseado de vez en cuando; aunque tampoco era un templo de limpieza

... no le importó, llegó a la habitación, y se dejó caer en el frío colchón.

El silencio era abrumador, miró su reloj y esperó de corazón que Horokeu y su hermana ya estuvieran en "Paradise" con Tamao, con suerte ella estaría despertando, Horokeu con ganas de asesinarlo y Pilika Usui lista para consolar a su amiga, pero ¿Tendría que consolarla o detener su furia?

En realidad presentía que Tamao se pondría triste al enterarse de su decisión, triste tan solo unos segundos para luego enfadarse con él... pero, ¿Qué pensaría de la grabación?... deseaba no meterla en aprietos, no tenía que contestarle nada y él ya se había determinado a no verla en mucho tiempo para no tener que forzarla a absolutamente nada. De hecho, el que tenía planeado irse del país, era él.

Cerró los ojos y colocó un brazo sobre el rostro, aún tenía puesto el anillo de matrimonio, verlo solo le recordaba a ella. De pronto se sintió algo tonto por creer que la simple decisión evadiría los recuerdos.

Sonrió ante la imagen de ella, curiosa y revoltosa como una niña en el avión en el que se conocieron, ese día poco le faltó para jugar con las lucecitas de lectura y que por equivocación le cayera la mascarilla de oxígeno en la cabeza.

Ren ese momento no veía el armario de ébano frente a la cama, su mente lo había transportado a aquél momento en el avión.

Luego cuando apareció en su pórtico, afiebrada y él se hizo cargo de ella unos días, ¿Quién iba a decirle en ese momento que esa pequeña y caótica chica había llegado a su vida para tomar posesión de su corazón?

Luego recordó aquella vez cuando terminaron por quién sabe qué designio del destino sentados en el comedor, ella con un jugo y él con una cerveza. Él acababa de regresar de su intento frustrado con Jeanne, ella regresaba de haber atrapado a McDonnell, ese día él no quería cruzarse con nadie, sin embargo Tamao estuvo ahí... por lo que fuera, estuvo ahí y sin que se lo pidiera o se le cruzara por la cabeza le hizo compañía a su acostumbrada soledad.

_". — El pobre chico aún la quiere, pero sabe que le hace daño... por eso intenta alejarse pero no puede hacerlo... la ama—_." Había dicho ella en su intento de adivinar lo que ella creía que era un guión, y aquellas palabras no podían describirlo mejor en ese preciso instante.

Mas no había forma justa de aferrarse a ella y al amor que había nacido en él, la única forma de protegerlo era no estando ahí, porque precisamente era él el que cometía los errores; definitivamente no había mayor peligro que él mismo.

Ella aseguró que en la realidad no sucedían cosas similares,_ "¿De veras crees que una persona puede morir porque no está con quien cree querer?"_

En ese momento, él tenía listo un rotundo sí por respuesta.

Recordó también su luna de miel, cuando pasearon junto alejados de todo y de todos, aquél atardecer cuando se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro. Definitivamente eran demasiadas cosas que recordar de ella, aunque se preguntaba si serían suficientes para sostener toda una vida.

Pensó en ella al dirigirse a la sala, el anillo aún apretado en su mano y él con la mirada perdida en los edificios que rodeaban el suyo a través del ventanal. Aún sus recuerdos no le abandonaban. Desde que había aprendido a convivir con ella, se dio cuenta que había comenzado a vivir de nuevo; muchos de sus recuerdos se sumían en juegos, en pequeñas travesuras, como la vez que luego de la pelea por su "Pérdida de anillo", terminaron dibujándose los aros en los dedos con plumón indeleble…

… o cuando ella cantó los tres osos para romper la tensión con su familia…

… cuando luego de la pelea con Chocolove, ella curó su herida… cuando comenzaban alguna discusión y de alguna forma terminaban jugando; como aquella vez en la playa, cuando luego de caer los dos al mar terminó la discusión y empezó el juego.

_"- ¡BUUUU! ¡Qué mala puntería!_—."… podía escucharla tan nítidamente, ¿Hasta cuándo recordaría de esa manera el sonido de su voz?

Revivió aquél momento, y deseó no haber estado tan ciego para no ver que ya la quería, que sus sonrojos no eran debidos a nada más que a ella, que las reacciones de su cuerpo, respondían a que le gustaba sentirla cerca, incluso en juegos, ahora era visto tan obvio… todas aquellas veces, sin hacerlo adrede quizá, siempre terminaba sujetándola de alguna forma.

Respiró profundo con la cabeza entre las manos. Incluso a pesar de él mismo, nadie jamás había podido "descubrirle" como ella.

_"No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, te complicas demasiado"_—, Seguramente eso le diría Tamao en esos momentos.

Deseó poder estar con ella; deseó poder abrazarla y llenarla de besos, besos y abrazos que jamás llegarían para ambos, eso ya lo sabía... y le dolía.

Pensaba en ello cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió. Volteó enseguida, alarmado por la inesperada intromisión, por segundos creyó que se trataría de la prensa; pero no se movió... entonces reconoció la voz que lo llamaba.

. — ¡Ren, sé que estás aquí!

Era Jun. Más calmado, Ren volvió su atención al exterior, su hermana dio con él enseguida.

. — Ren...—. Le llamó Jun sintiéndose aliviada, solo ella había tenido la sospecha de encontrarlo en aquél sitio, _"Buscó el lugar donde pensó que nadie lo encontraría"_, se dijo la mujer al avanzar hacia él, pero...

. — Vete hermana, por favor—. Pidió Ren al sentirla cerca, apenas volteando un poco para luego girar de nuevo el rostro hacia el ventanal—. Estoy bien...

. — No me vengas con eso... ¡Llevo dos horas buscándote desde que te vi en televisión! ¡En "Paradise" Horo-Horo no permite que me comunique con Tamao! Ren... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

. — No quiero hablar, Jun...—. Dijo Ren sin voltear.

. — Demasiado tarde Ren, ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó evitar que papá, mamá y el abuelo fueran a tu casa?—. Dijo Jun—. Necesito saber qué está pasando ¡Casi enloquecen cuando te vieron en televisión!

. — Si lo han visto entonces no queda nada por averiguar—. Dijo Ren cortante—. Por última vez, vete Jun... vine aquí intentando estar solo y no voy a dar más explicaciones.

. — Ren no anunciaste que cambiarías de auto—. Refutó Jun acercándose un poco más—. ¡Anunciaste tu divorcio! ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaron nuestros padres?

. — No quiero tener que preocuparme por ellos ahora—. Dijo Ren—. Cualquiera sea su opinión, las cosas no van a cambiar.

. — ¡¿Pero por qué?! No lo entiendo Ren, el fin de semana estaban muy bien, yo pensé que ya le habías dicho la verdad a Tamao...

Ren no contestó, provocando el enojo de su hermana.

. — ¡Cielos Ren! ¡Apenas te separaste de ella unos minutos en el hospital! ¡Se fueron juntos a casa y luego...!

. — ¡Ya basta Jun!, voy a divorciarme y es un hecho... ella solo tiene que firmar, ya lo he hecho yo—. Determinó Ren sin dignarse a verla.

. — Pues una decisión sin motivos no va a satisfacer a nuestros padres—. Dijo Jun—. Ren, apenas y acaban de hacer las paces, no hagas esto hermano.

. — No me interesa—. Respondió él sin mayor expresividad.

. — ¡Tendría que...! ¡No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a la ligera!—. Replicó Jun forzándolo a verla, estaba enfadada, Ren volvía a actuar de manera distante, egoísta como después de la muerte de Mei; pensó en la imagen de su hermano siendo feliz ese último fin de semana y sintió mucho enojo, tomó su brazo obligándolo a voltear.

Y tuvo a su hermano de vuelta.

La coraza que Ren había armado para hablarle, y para actuar de manera indiferente se resquebrajó sin remedio, Jun vio en su hermano lo que deseó ver cuando su hermana murió, lo que Ren jamás hizo… ahora lo hacía por Tamao.

. — Ren...—. Susurró Jun en medio de su asombro, Ren no se molestó en ocultar su rostro. Al primer rastro de lágrimas le siguió otro nuevo camino a través de sus mejillas—. Ay ¡Hermano!

Acto seguido lo atrapó en un abrazo, abrazo que tuvo que forzar en un inicio por la rigidez del cuerpo de Ren; sin embargo algunos segundos después, él rindió su orgullo y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

. — La perdí Jun...—. Murmuró Ren contra su hombro.

A Jun le dolió el corazón por verlo en ese estado, nunca había visto a Ren llorar; tras la muerte de Mei solo se había portado como rebelde, violento algunas veces, pero nunca lo había visto llorar, sus piernas temblaron cuando lo sintió rendirse y caer de rodillas ante ella, abrazándose a su cintura, ahogando sollozos en una especie de ronquidos, como de aquél que se rehúsa a llorar como una criatura y pretende salvaguardar su orgullo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre cada sonido.

. — Hermano...

. — Lo siento... ¡Lo siento!—. Dijo Ren y ella acunó su cabeza contra su pecho, quedando hermano y hermana, una sosteniendo a otro y dándole el consuelo que necesitaba, el otro murmurando, balbuceando y desahogando todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Más tarde cuando pudo tranquilizarse, quedó junto a ella en el piso de la sala, apoyados en el sofá.

. — Quisiera un buen trago en este momento...—. Murmuró Ren.

. — Embriagarse es una buena idea... pero no solucionará nada—. Dijo Jun.

. — Lo sé, aunque pierda la conciencia ahora... mañana la seguiré amando y encima tendré dolor de cabeza—. Dijo Ren.

. — Ren, ¿Has considerado hablar con ella?—. Preguntó su hermana, él negó con la cabeza.

. — Ella estará bien mientras más alejada esté de mí —. Dijo el actor—. Además dudo mucho que quiera verme ahora… además, hoy me iré de Japón—. Agregó poniéndose de pie, desconcertando por completo a Jun.

. — ¿Irte de Japón? ¡¿Adónde?! ¡¿Cómo?!—. Preguntó Jun alarmada, poniéndose de pie también.

. — Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo—. Respondió el actor y Jun frunció el ceño, lista a reclamar—. Tú terminarías contándoselo a Tamao y… es mejor que ella, al menos un buen tiempo no sepa dónde estoy. Al menos hasta que la prensa le haya perdido interés.

. — ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes pensado volver por ella?—. Preguntó Jun animada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

. — Ya firmé el divorcio Jun, cuando ella lo haga, ¿Crees que querrá verme de nuevo?, Tamao no me perdonará que le haya mentido… no, ella…

. — Ella te ama, Ren—. Dijo Jun.

. — Lo sé—. Respondió él volviendo un poco el rostro hacia ella, aún con la mirada entristecida—. ¿Pero no has pensado que también la forcé a eso?

Jun abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ren se adelantó.

. — Yo la obligué a estar conmigo, nunca hubiera tenido su amor de no haber ideado ese contrato y de no haberla obligado a casarse conmigo—. Agregó Ren—. Sí, ella me ama… ¿Pero tuvo opción?... ¿Qué si hubiera podido alejarse de mi lado sin perder la casa o lo demás? No Jun, eso también lo forcé… y lo que quiero es que ella pueda elegir, no que se resigne simplemente por no poder dar marcha atrás.

. — ¿Acaso lo conversaste con ella?

. — Si lo hubiera hecho, esto seguro que no hubiera dejado que me vaya y yo no habría podido hacerlo si ella me lo pedía—. Respondió Ren—. Ya ha sido suficiente daño… mira lo que le pasó, el accidente que tuvo, fue culpa mía, ¿Cómo podría…?—. Trató de replicar Ren.

. — ¡Ni hablar!, ¡Eso no fue culpa tuya sino de Jeanne y lo sabes!—. Reclamó Jun y encontró el motivo perfecto de descargar su furia en contra de Maiden—. Simplemente no soporta que te hayas enamorado de otra persona... y no porque ella te ame ¡NO!, sino porque eres lo único seguro que ella cree tener... ¡No le importa arruinar tu vida, mientras la suya se mantenga incólume!—. Pausó un poco para bufar cansada—. Ah Ren, no conoces hasta dónde puede llegar esa niñita, ¿Aún la crees inocente? ¡Abre los ojos, Jeanne tiene de inocente lo que yo de tonta!

Jun se enfadó más cuando vio a su hermano, indiferente a su monólogo contra Jeanne, ¡Lo único que le faltaba era que como siempre, Ren saliera en defensa de Maiden!, si lo hacía, Jun juró que iba a golpearlo… ¡O se dejaba de llamar Jun Tao!

. — ¡¿Crees que fue accidente que Tamao te viera cuando Jeanne precisamente te besó?!¡Por supuesto que no!... y repito, esa mujer hizo lo que hizo por intentar demostrar que nadie es más en tu vida que ella, y quiso dejárselo muy en claro a Tamao especialmente—. Dijo Jun cual si hubiera revelado una verdad universal.

Ren desvió la mirada hacia ella.

. — Eso ya lo sé… —. Respondió Ren y ella se quedó casi boqueando cual pez fuera del agua, él volvió a mirar por el ventanal—. Supongo que todo mundo tenía razón sobre ella, fui tan tonto… pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse, ya es tarde.

. — Hermano, habla con ella… escúchame, llama a Tamao—. Le dijo Jun, Ren negó con la cabeza.

. — Si hago eso, todo lo que dije e hice no habrá servido de nada—. Refutó Ren—. Ella… debo hacerme a la idea de que ha terminado, que no puedo estar a su lado por mucho que lo deseé… solo quiero protegerla Jun, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Jun bajó la mirada. Quería refutar, argumentarle algo, lo que fuera. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

. — No—. Aceptó al fin.

. — Jun, sé que te preocupas por mí—. Retomó Ren y se puso de pie—. Y no estoy bien, créeme… no estoy nada bien; pero quiero estar solo, por favor… déjame.

. — No me pidas eso—. Respondió Jun. Ren desvió la mirada.

. — Partiré esta noche Jun, no puedo estar más tiempo en Japón y resistir las ganas de volver a Paradise al mismo tiempo, además… ningún director contrata a actores problema y encima con cargas de faltas a la moral en las espaldas. No… si quiero que la atención siga en mí, debo irme—. Dijo Ren—. Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo, pero necesito que les digas lo que sucede a nuestros padres, no creo que vaya a casa y francamente estoy cansado de dar explicaciones.

. — Es decir que si no venía, tampoco me habrías contado de tus planes—. Concluyó Jun con cierta tristeza—. Disculpa… es que no me puedo hacer a la idea de que vas a irte…

. — No me queda otro camino, como bien dijo Anna, aquí mi carrera ha terminado—. Dijo Ren—. Aunque en verdad, no me interesa en este momento… lo único que me sigue preocupando es que Tamao pueda estar sola.

Jun suspiró con cansancio.

. — Aun cuando ella no sea más tu esposa, sigue siendo una Tao—. Argumentó Jun—. Se lo ganó a pulso. Por eso ellos están tan desconcertados, especialmente…

. — Madre, supongo.

. — No, el abuelo—. Corrigió Jun—. Ya ves que nos hemos encariñado mucho con Tamao.

. — Sé que no puedo pedirlo—. Dijo él—. Pero… hermana ¿Puedes estar al tanto de ella? Me preocupa que esta situación le cause otro cuadro de letargo, o que no se alimente o…

. — Ren, no creo que dejen que me acerque—. Refutó Jun pensando en Horo-Horo.

. — Lo harán, créeme…—. Dijo él—. A estas alturas, ya Anna se ha debido ponerse en contacto con Horokeu. Él ya debe de saber todo, claro… eso y que yo ya estoy fuera del país.

La mirada triste de Jun fue un nuevo hincón para su corazón, entonces avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros para abrazarla.

. — Ya no quiero sentirme culpable por la pena que les provoco a las personas que quiero, por favor—. Argumentó Ren y Jun tuvo sinceras ganas de llorar—. Solo despidámonos, hermana… te prometo que cuando logre establecerme de nuevo, serás la primera persona a quien llame.

Jun envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y limpió un par de lágrimas con los dedos antes de mirarle de nuevo. _"Por favor, cuando llegues adonde sea que vas, llámame…"_ le pidió, Ren asintió y dejó que su hermana besara su frente. _"Díselos a nuestros padres y abuelo por mí, lo que creas conveniente"_, dijo antes de murmurar el adiós y volver a encerrarse en su soledad.

Cuando Jun regresó al día siguiente, el conserje del edificio confirmó que Ren ya se había marchado.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El lograr que Tamao se levantara de la cama, le tomó a Horo-Horo y a Pilika cerca de cuatro días. Los dos primeros, apenas y lograron despertarla para darle las pastillas recetadas por el médico, Ren había dejado una nota con instrucciones, misma que Horo-Horo estuvo tentado a partir sino hasta que recibió llamada de Anna.

Luego de esa llamaba, francamente ya no supo qué pensar. Es decir, había planeado una que otra forma de partirle la cara al actor cuando lo viera; pero luego de charlar con su representante, y que ella le pusiera al tanto de lo que había hecho Ren y sus razones, comprendió muy a su pesar la situación del actor.

"_Solo quiere protegerla"_ había dicho Anna Kyoyama y él lo había creído. Sin embargo, los días posteriores a aquél, Tamao no solo no hablaba con nadie, sino que estaba sumida en una fuerte depresión, tanto que en esos últimos cuatro días, a opinión de Pilika, había bajado rotundamente de peso; eso sin contar que técnicamente había que rogarle para que probara bocado, y en ocasiones, Horo-Horo tenía que forzarla.

Fue al quinto día que ambos hermanos, se asustaron primero al no encontrar a su amiga en la habitación, sorprendiéndose después al hallarla en la cocina, se había dado un baño y se hallaba cortando unas manzanas.

Cuando ella los sintió dejó de picar, elevó la mirada hacia ellos. Pilika colocó un gesto de preocupación al notar su mirada vacía de emoción alguna, Horo-Horo fue el primero en avanzar. Tamao volvió a picar.

. — ¿Cómo te…?

. — Me siento bien, gracias—. Interrumpió Tamao con sorpresiva tranquilidad—. Se me antojó una ensalada de fruta, ¿Quieren?

Los Usui se miraron algo contrariados.

. — Manzana, pera y también algo de bananas, creo que tenemos miel—. Siguió Tamao.

Pilika mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, Horo le indicó con la cabeza que fuera a la sala, ella se limitó a asentir en silencio y fue a sentarse. Él tomó aire discretamente antes de dirigirse del otro lado de la barra, frente a Tamao, quien le sonrió un poco antes de traer un par de bananas y comenzar a pelarlas.

. — Pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes?

. — Bien—. Musitó ella comenzando a picar una de las bananas.

. — Veo que tu brazo está mejor; pero no me…

. — Ah, sí… ya está mejor, a veces molesta; pero siento que ya no es necesario el vendaje—. Dijo ella, hacía un día que le habían quitado el yeso.

. — Tami… ¿Estás segura que estás bien?, no quiero molestarte, pero apenas han pasado unos días desde la conferencia de…—. Trató de decir Horo-Horo.

Tamao dejó de picar instantáneamente.

. — Claro que estoy bien—. Declaró Tamao con cierta indiferencia—. Además ¿Qué ha pasado? Nada…

. — Preciosa, ¿No lo recuerdas?—. Preguntó Horo con cautela, pues ya antes había sucedido que luego de un letargo, Tamao "evadiera" los recuerdos dolorosos.

. —No sucede nada, Horo-Horo—. Insistió ella—. Nada al menos que yo pueda solucionar, así que… no me interesa.

Ok… eso era malo, esperaba más tristeza, llanto, hasta ira si era necesario por parte de Tamao, pero la indiferencia que estaba mostrando era infinitamente peor. Ella procedió a picar la siguiente banana. Horo-Horo la observó unos segundos, armando la forma más cautelosa de hablar del tema de Ren con Tamao, cuando el timbre sonó.

. — YO VOY—. Dijo Pilika, sintiendo que explotaría si seguía sentada en la sala fingiendo que no escuchaba nada.

Prometió, que así fuera el cartero, se entretendría con él un buen rato, le hacía falta hablar con alguien, y en esos días, ni Horo ni Tamao eran buenas opciones. Sin embargo, tuvo que meditarlo mejor al ver a un jovencito muy apuesto, vestido de traje y corbata, cargando en su mano un bonito portafolios.

. — Muy buenos días. ¿Se encuentra la señora Tamao Tao?—. Preguntó el muchacho y Pilika achinó los ojos suspicazmente.

. — No sé de quién me habla, aquí no vive ninguna Tamao—. Respondió, pues habían acordado con Anna Kyoyama el despistar a cualquiera que preguntara por su amiga.

. — ¿Eh? ¿Me habré equivocado?—. Musitó el hombre—. Esta es la propiedad llamada "Paradise", lo dice el buzón.

. — Pues no hay ninguna Tamao aquí, así que si me disculpa, debo ir a poner los pies en alto—. Respondió Pilika señalando su prominente vientre antes de comenzar a cerrar la puerta. _"Lástima"_, se dijo, _"Estaba guapo"._

Pero entonces el "guapo" metió el pie por una rendija impidiendo que se cerrara por completo.

. — ¡Hey!—. Se quejó Pilika por la intromisión.

. — ¡Ouch!, ¡Lo siento, ha sido un error mío!—. Dijo aquél y Pilika liberó su pie al abrir de nuevo la puerta y dedicarle una escéptica mirada al muchacho—. No era a Tamao Tao, bueno… sí técnicamente, pero técnicamente debía darle un nombre clave.

. — Disculpe, ¿Está usted loco?—. Preguntó Pilika.

. — ¿Eh? ¡Oh no, no!... je, es que no debía decir que buscaba a Tamao Tao, debía decir que buscaba a la señorita Kuroki Meisa.

. — N-No le entiendo—. Titubeó Pilika, francamente mareada con todo eso—. ¡Hermano!

Y casi como por arte de magia Horo-Horo apareció a su lado más veloz que un rayo.

. — ¿Y éste quién es?—. Murmuró Horo, dirigiendo una cara de pocos amigos al sujeto con traje y corbata.

. — Buena pregunta—. Respondió Pilika cruzándose de brazos en dirección al extraño.

El muchacho sintió que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios, si fallaba en eso ¡Lo iban a matar! Y… ¡y seguramente perdería su trabajo!

. — A ver… momento, mi nombre es Kenichi Ruoma y soy…

. — ¿Qué tiene reuma?—. Preguntó Horo.

. — Ow… pobrecillo—. Secundó Pilika.

. — ¡NO!—. Exclamó el otro—. Ejem… es decir, "No", no tengo reuma, mi apellido es RUOMA, en fin…vengo a buscar a la "señorita Kuroki Meisa".

. — ¿Ves por qué no le entiendo?, aquí no vive ninguna Kuroki… además esa tal Kuroki si no me equivoco es actriz y…—. Comenzó a decir Pilika.

. — Meisa, Meisa…—. Musitó Horo, Ese apellido se le hacía familiar.

. — Sí hermano, pero primero preguntó por "Tamao Tao", y pues, aquí tampoco vive ninguna Tamao ¿NO?—. Intervino Pilika, medio codeando a su hermano.

. — Es para un asunto "legal"—. Agregó el muchacho

Y de pronto, Horo- Horo recordó.

Anna Kyoyama le había dicho que iría a "Paradise" el abogado de Ren._ "Uno bastante joven"_ pensó él al recorrerle con la mirada; pero en sí el problema no era ese, sino lo que venía a hacer en "Paradise". Horo sabía lo que había ido a hacer, Anna le había puesto sobre aviso. La pregunta era ¿Cómo iba a tomárselo Tamao?

Era su deber hacerle pasar. Mucho rato después, solo se dedicó, junto a Pilika, a observar cómo el abogadillo le explicaba lo dispuesto por Ren a Tamao. Los dos estaban sentados frente a frente, mientras el muchacho le señalaba con un bolígrafo las partes importantes de los papeles de divorcio, sin que Tamao siquiera prestara atención, aunque tuviera la mirada fija en los dichosos papeles.

. — Como ve, en el momento en que firme los documentos, procederemos a la firma de lo demás y le entregaré la chequera dispuesta para usted, además del título de propiedad de este inmueble—. Decía el abogado—. El señor Tao ha dispuesto también, además de la cuenta de la que podrá disponer mediante los cheques, que se le entregue una pensión ascendente a tres mil dólares mensuales, in facto. Ha sido bastante generoso

. — _"Generoso"_—. Aquella palabra resonó en la mente de Tamao mientras el hombre explicaba más detalles de los dichosos papeles y del tiempo que tomaría que el divorcio fuera efectivo—. _"Generoso"_

Paradise…

… una pensión…

… el pago prometido mediante el dichoso contrato por el "tiempo de servicio".

"_Generoso"_

El parloteo de aquél hombre continuaba y ella sentía que algo furioso se desataba en su interior. _"Generoso"… _no… _"Mentiroso"_… sí… "Mentiroso", él había prometido que se quedaría con ella siempre…

Eso lo volvía un mentiroso.

. — ¿Disculpe?—. Preguntó el abogado cuando la mujer balbuceó algo por lo bajo. Pero se arrepintió enseguida de haber preguntado debido a la mirada mortal que recibió por la mujer que hasta entonces le había parecido muy apacible—. Ejem… bueno, ya no queda nada qué explicar, solo tiene que firmar aquí… aquí… y aquí. Una en cada hoja por favor, debe usted considerar que en verdad las condiciones del divorcio son muy generosas para usted, más que convenientes considerando el poco tiempo de duración del lazo matrimonial y…

Tamao explotó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con sus palmas abiertas la mesa de vidrio. El abogado saltó en su sitio.

. — ¡Tamao!—. Exclamó Horo-Horo.

. — ¡Por supuesto que voy a firmar!—. Gritó Tamao—. ¡Deme eso!—. Agregó prácticamente quitándole el bolígrafo del bolsillo del saco al abogado, quien levantó las manos en alto como si estuviera siendo víctima de asalto.

Horo-Horo acudió enseguida. Tamao estaba tan nerviosa que movía frenéticamente las hojas en la mesa sin llegar a poner una sobre la otra con cierta decencia.

. — Tamao—. Le llamó Horo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

. — ¡No me toques!—. Rugió Tamao consiguiendo poner al fin una de las hojas en posición—. ¡Voy a firmar este "Generoso" acuerdo! ¡Enhorabuena, ha llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba!—. Añadió firmando frenéticamente una de las hojas.

. — Eh… es en el costado derecho, de manera horizontal, junto a la firma del señor T…—. Trató de decir el abogado.

. — ¡Donde demonios sea!—. Respondió Tamao y el hombre contuvo el aire absteniéndose de decir nada más— ¡Ah, pero ahí lo tiene! ¡Arriba, abajo, al costado! ¡Como sea!

Luego Tamao volvió a hacer un revoltijo con los papeles, limpiando un par de lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos con rabia, sin poder evitar que otro par empañaran las hojas que firmaba. Al final una de las hojas terminó con su firma en los cuatro costados, y cuando firmó la última, estampó el bolígrafo sobre los papeles del divorcio.

. — ¡Bien! ¡Ahí lo tiene!—. Exclamó con el ceño muy fruncido.

. — Ejem… b-bueno, ahora solo queda que le haga entrega de la chequera y de los demás documentos que…—. Comenzó a decir el abogado.

. — ¡Pues déjelo ahí! ¡Mándelo por correo o como se le antoje!—. Gritó Tamao temblando—. Ahora soy la dueña de este lugar ¿O no? ¡Correcto! ¡Fuera de MI casa!

. — ¡P-P-Pero señora!—. Tartamudeó el hombre. Horo-Horo tomó del brazo de Tamao con fuerza.

. — ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

. — ¡¿Conmigo?! ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué podría sucederme?!—. Exclamó Tamao tratando que la soltara.

. — Será mejor que se vaya, señor Reuma—. Sugirió Horo, sin dejar de sujetar a su amiga.

. — E-Es Ruoma.

. — ¡Como sea!... ¡Pilika!—. Exclamó Horo mientras Tamao reclamaba que la soltara.

La futura madre entendió enseguida y ayudó al abogado a coger los documentos, para después llevarlo a la salida.

. — Por favor entienda, no es un buen momento—. Explicó Pilika.

. — Sí, entiendo… vi la conferencia, solo que no esperaba encontrar así a la señora… es decir, a la señorita Tamamura—. Contestó el abogado Ruoma, metiendo los documentos a su portafolio. Y extrayendo un file grueso—. El título de propiedad modificado…

Pilika lo recibió.

. — ¿Pero esto no demora?

. — El señor Tao lo gestionó hace ya unos días—. Explicó el hombre—. En fin, disculpen. Hasta luego señorita.

. — Hasta luego.

Pilika Usui respiró profundo antes de entrar, aunque con todo y eso, fue insuficiente. Nada la preparó para ver a Tamao prácticamente retorciéndose entre los brazos de su hermano.

. — ¡Ya basta Tamao! ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que dejes esa basura de "estoy bien"! ¡Queda claro que NO estás bien!—. Exclamaba Horo mientras Tamao trataba de arañarle o patearle para liberarse.

. — ¡¿Qué acaso perdiste la cabeza?! ¡Suéltame Horo-Horo! ¡Ya te dije que ESTOY BIEN! ¡Soy rica ahora, ¿Qué no oíste al hombre?! ¡SUELTAME!—. Se debatía Tamao.

. — ¡Tengo fuerza de sobra! ¡Y no te voy a soltar! ¿Quieres gritar? ¡BIEN, ADELANTE!—. La retó Horo-Horo—. ¡Pero grita tu furia, grita tu dolor y no esa porquería de que "estás bien"!

Entonces la arrinconó contra la mesa, inmovilizando sus piernas y atrapando sus brazos, ella comenzó a golpearle.

. — ¡¿Qué crees que no vemos que te duele?! ¡¿Que firmar esos papeles te ha dolido en el alma?! ¡Por todos los cielos, es la primera vez en días que reaccionas así! ¡Y ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Tienes que sacarlo de alguna forma!—. Recalcó Horo pese a que ella respiraba con ofuscación y prácticamente le asesinaba con la mirada—. ¡Vamos, haz lo que quieras, estoy aquí y NO te voy a soltar! ¡Vamos Tamao! ¡VAMOS!

Ella liberó uno de sus brazos y casi sin meditarlo estrelló su puño contra el pecho de Horo-Horo, a ese golpe siguió otro, y otro, y luego otro, cada uno más rápido que el otro. Tamao comenzó a llorar y en el momento en que sintió adolorido su brazo, su intento de volver a golpear a su amigo, terminó con ella aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho.

Horo había soportado cada golpe y sintió un gran peso menos en su corazón, cuando ella se aferró a sus hombros y lloró amargamente. Entonces la abrazó, acunando su cabeza contra su pecho.

. — ¡Me mintió!—. Gritó Tamao—. ¡Sabía lo que iba a hacer y me hizo creer…! ¡Y… y ahora se ha ido de Japón!

Horo solo escuchó, Pilika fue acercándose con cautela.

. — Dijo que me amaba, pero era mentira, ¡Otra más de sus mentiras! ¡Y yo le creí! ¡Incluso se atrevió a drogarme!—. Sollozó ella.

. — Tamao… no es así—. Dijo Horo-Horo—. En el poco tiempo que conocí a Ren pude verlo, créeme a mí si ya no puedes creerle a él… te ama.

. — ¡No lo defiendas!

. — No lo hago—. Dijo Horo—. Pero tampoco puedes… no **podemos** crucificarlo.

. — Él lo dijo en televisión—. Se animó a decir Pilika, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su amiga—. Yo creo que fue sincero, Tami…

Tamao negó con la cabeza.

. — ¿Y la grabación?, la escuchamos completa Tami—. Insistió Horo—. También lo dijo su representante, él solo quiso protegerte.

. — ¿Su representante?—. Musitó entonces Tamao.

. — Cierto, no te lo he dicho. Anna Kyoyama habló conmigo, me explicó algunas cosas—. Dijo Horo-Horo.

Tamao le miró casi con miedo. ¿Más, aún quedaba más? Su corazón ya no podía aguantar más de lo que ya había sucedido.

. — Escucha Tami, estoy seguro que Anna Kyoyama no me mintió al respecto—. Dijo Horo—. Ren hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar dejarte.

La mirada de Tamao se tornó escéptica.

. — Es en serio—. Recalcó Horo-Horo.

. — Mejor ya cuéntale todo lo que pasó el día de su accidente, hermano— Intervino Pilika.

. — Bueno, creo que no hace falta decirte que Ren no se movió del hospital mientras estabas inconsciente, técnicamente tampoco durmió—. Comenzó Horo y ayudó a Tamao a sentarse en una de las sillas—. Según Anna, el día que ella fue a verlos, le dio una mala noticia, al parecer Jeanne Maiden supo, de alguna forma que Ren y tú habían firmado un contrato… se lo dijo a la prensa.

Tamao contuvo el aliento, por inercia su mirada fue hacia Pilika y ella asintió, confirmando lo dicho por su hermano.

. — ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando salieron esas noticias en los periódicos después de la premiere de Ren?—. Continuó Pilika algo apenada—. Bueno, uno de los jefes de prensa digamos que… "complicó las cosas".

. — Ren quiso negociar con ese sujeto, le ofreció exclusividad sobre sí ¿Me entiendes?, prometió que le daría entrevistas, fotografías, manejo de su privacidad y absolutamente todo… con tal de que te dejara tranquila—. Siguió Horo-Horo.

. — La señorita Kyoyama dijo, que luego de tu accidente y lo dicho por esa chica. El blanco de la prensa… eras tú—. Dijo Pilika y tomó la mano de su amiga—. De alguna forma, ese señor que mencionó Horo-Horo, parece que se conectó con tu padrino, supo muchas cosas de ti… y estaba dispuesto a revelarlas… ya sabes, las circunstancias del accidente de tus papás, y… y tu reacción, cosas así.

. — Ren no vio más salida que divorciarse, tú solo llamabas la atención por ser su esposa…—. Agregó Horo—. Con esa conferencia, atrajo de nuevo la atención sobre él. Más aún al decir que no estabas en el país. Pilika y yo nos la ingeniamos para hacerles creer a esos periodistas que ahora nosotros dos vivimos aquí y… que no te conocemos ni a ti ni a Ren.

. — El punto es… que Ren hizo lo que pudo para no irse, técnicamente no le quedó de otra, solo quiso que estuvieras bien—. Finalizó Pilika.

"_Si algo realmente malo estuviera sucediendo… ten por seguro, que no existiría nada en el mundo que no fuera capaz de hacer, porque no te afectara… sin importar lo que suceda conmigo"_.

. — "Sin importar lo que suceda conmigo"—. Repitió en su mente Tamao y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

. — Oh Tami…—. Susurró Pilika dándole un abrazo con todo y su gran vientre de por medio.

. — Ya no tiene caso—. Sollozó Tamao—. Ya estamos divorciados… y él se fue.

. — ¿Y si?... es decir, cuando pase todo esto, ¿Le buscas?—. Sugirió Pilika.

. — ¿Para qué?

. — Ya… fue suficiente—. Intervino Horo-Horo—. ¿Tu brazo está bien?

. — Duele un poco—. Respondió Tamao limpiando su nariz y no protestó cuando Horo la condujo de nuevo a la habitación que había sido de Ren, tampoco cuando vendó su brazo y le hizo un cabestrillo de tela.

Su furia había aminorado en gran medida luego de la plática con los Usui. Luego que Horo se marchó con excusa de traer la ensalada de frutas, Tamao se echó sobre la cama. Todo aún olía a Ren, la almohada, las sábanas… quizá incluso ella misma. Lloró de nuevo y por primera vez en esos días se preguntó si Ren estaría bien, si estaría sufriendo como ella lo hacía. En medio de su dolor había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que sí…

… pero en ese momento, honestamente, deseaba lo contrario. Aunque eso significara… olvido.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de que le confirmaran la partida de Ren. Jun se las había visto negras en casa. No solo su madre parecía alma en pena en espera de alguna noticia de su hijo, En Tao ya había movido sus contactos para tratar de averiguar el paradero de Ren y el abuelo Tao no cesaba de farfullar por lo bajo lo "torpe" que había sido su nieto.

Ninguno de los tres tenía en ese momento en muy buen concepto a Jeanne Maiden. Jun les había puesto al tanto de lo que había sucedido. Ren tácitamente le había autorizado a contar toda la verdad; sin embargo, Jun se las había ingeniado para desviar la atención de los Tao lejos del tema del "Contrato"; por lo que En Tao y Ran Tao daban por sentado que era un "contrato prenupcial". El tema actual que desataba la discordia era ¡¿En dónde estaba Ren?!

Ella misma no lo sabía, Ren había prometido llamarla en cuanto se estableciera, pero ¿Adónde había ido? ¿Al monte Everest? ¡Llevaba más de 5 días sin ninguna noticia suya! ¡Ya hasta había llamado a Anna Kyoyama, y también a Horokeu!... pero nadie le daba razón de él.

"_Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse" _se repetía a menudo para tranquilizar los nervios.

Por otro lado, como su hermano se lo había pedido, se había mantenido al pendiente de Tamao; aun cuando Horokeu había considerado poco prudente que fuera a Paradise, estaba al tanto de su bienestar. Sorprendentemente al cuarto día, el mismo Horokeu le llamó para disculparse por haber sido rudo con ella, diciéndole que Tamao había firmado el divorcio y que había tenido una crisis.

Una vez más, confirmó que a Ren se lo había tragado la tierra.

La mañana del sexto día, Jun se encontraba bebiendo un poco de té e intentando comer algo para el desayuno en compañía del abuelo y su madre, cuando su celular sonó. Todos los Tao saltaron en su sitio.

. — ¡¿Es Ren?!—. Preguntó su madre ansiosa.

. — No…—. Musitó Jun algo desilusionada también. El abuelo consoló a Ran palmeando su mano suavemente—. Disculpen… ¿Hola?

Era Horokeu.

_. — Jun, lamento molestarte tan temprano… es Tamao—. _Dijo Horo.

. — ¿Tamao? ¿Qué ocurre con Tamao, está bien?—. Preguntó Jun, y sin querer alarmó a todos en la mesa.

. — ¿Qué ocurre, Jun?—. Preguntó Ran.

. — ¡Habla, niña, no te quedes callada!—. Pidió el abuelo, Jun elevo una palma en alto pidiendo silencio.

_. — No tanto, desde ayer se niega a comer… esto me está preocupando, ya de por sí ha bajado de peso, no hay forma de hacer que coma, Jun—._ Explicó Horo.

. — Entiendo, ¿Crees que sea buena idea que intente hablar con ella?—. Preguntó Jun.

_. — Sí, de hecho… Pilika se quedó a dormir con ella ayer, dice que habla dormida y llama a Ren—. Dijo Horo-Horo soltando un suspiro—. Quizá si te ve, pueda animarse… por cierto ¿Se sabe algo de tu hermano?_

. — No, nada… es… es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra—. Dijo Jun—. Descuida Horo-Horo, voy para "Paradise" ahora mismo.

_. — Gracias, nos vemos entonces. _

Jun suspiró al colgar, su madre y abuelo esperaban expectantes por una explicación. Cuando Jun mencionó una posible depresión en Tamao y el hecho de que no quería comer, el abuelo se puso de pie y golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

. — ¡Ese insensato!—. Renegó en contra de Ren—. ¡Ahí tiene el resultado de su tan querida carrera! ¡Ahora no solo es un fugitivo sino que encima pierde a Tamao!

. — ¡Abuelo! ¡Ya les expliqué las circunstancias, Ren solo quiere proteger a Tamao!—. Reclamó Jun.

. — "Protegerla"… ¡Pamplinas!—. Refutó el abuelo—. Ese nieto mío debería estar allá, con su mujer ¡¿Qué es eso de dejarla al cuidado de extraños?! ¡Ese es su deber! ¡No desaparecer del mapa haciéndose el mártir!

. — ¡Por favor, por favor no discutan!—. Pidió Ran Tao.

. — Créelo o no, Ren hace lo mejor que puede ¿Tú crees que a él no le duele estar lejos?, ¿Haberse divorciado?... Abuelo, Ren ama a Tamao.

El abuelo masajeó el puente de su nariz y bufó cansado.

. — Y todo por esa chiquilla malcriada—. Farfulló dando su brazo a torcer—. Sabía que la cercanía de esa chica no iba a traerle nada bueno, lo supe siempre… ¿Pero Ren me escuchó? NO, ¡Para variar!

. — Ya no se trata de quién tuvo la culpa, abuelo… Ren no está. Técnicamente, él y Tamao están legalmente divorciados—. Dijo Jun, Ran Tao bajó la mirada apenada por ello—. Las cosas ya están dichas y hechas… a nosotros solo nos queda decidir si apoyar o no lo que creemos que es correcto.

Cuando ninguno dijo nada, Jun anunció que iría a Paradise y que posiblemente pasara todo el día ahí. Cogió las llaves de casa y guardó el celular en el bolso lista para marcharse.

. — Jun—. La llamó su abuelo antes que abandonara el comedor—. Si lo ves conveniente… tráela.

. — Abuelo—. Musitó Jun algo sorprendida. Ran sonrió acercándose al abuelo Tao.

. — Anillo o no, papel o no… Tamao es parte de nuestra familia, haz caso a tu abuelo… nos gustará tenerla con nosotros—. Dijo su madre. Jun suavizó sus gestos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de casa.

Cuando estuvo en Paradise, se encontró con Pilika esperándola en la entrada de la casa. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

. — ¿Qué pasó?—. Preguntó Jun no bien bajó del auto.

. — Se ha encerrado en la habitación, no quiere abrir y… y tampoco contesta, mi hermano está tratando de que le hable—. Explicó Pilika preocupada. Jun asintió y entró.

Al subir las escaleras encontró a Horokeu golpeando quizá por enésima vez la puerta.

. — Tamao, te lo advierto por última vez… ¡Si no abres, voy a tirar la puerta!—. Exclamó el hombre y en eso vio a Jun—. ¡Ya ni siquiera me contesta!

. — D-Déjame intentar—. Pidió Jun y se acercó, Horo le cedió su lugar y pasó la mano nerviosamente por su cabeza en vano intento de tranquilizarse.

Jun apoyó la palma sobre la superficie de la puerta unos segundos, pegó la oreja también y solo escuchó silencio. _"Por favor, por favor Tamao"_ pidió en silencio antes de animarse a hablar.

. — ¿Tamao? Soy Jun Tao… escucha, necesitamos hablar, por favor abre—. Le pidió si escuchar ningún sonido.

. — Suficiente… voy a tirar la puerta—. Farfulló Horo luego de un rato esperando sin resultado alguno—. Hazte a un lado, Jun… ¡Te lo advertí Tamao!

Entonces tomó vuelo y se aprestó a tumbar la puerta usando todo el peso de su cuerpo; pero a escasos segundos de estrellarse, Tamao abrió, provocando que Horo-Horo no pudiera frenar a tiempo y se fuera contra la cama con fuerza, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y terminando en el suelo del otro lado de la habitación.

. — ¡Auuu…! ¡Eso me va a dejar moretón!—. Escucharon quejarse a Horo-Horo que se frotaba la cabeza con urgencia.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Jun y la de Tamao se hallaban fijas la una en la otra. _"Ok, no creí que abriría la puerta"_, pensó Jun algo confusa, sin saber qué decir. Tamao, como bien había dicho Horokeu, había bajado de peso, tenía los ojos llorosos y expresión cansada, eso sin mencionar su brazo vendado y su gran palidez.

. — Oh, Tamao—. Susurró Jun e hizo lo primero que le dictó su corazón.

La abrazó.

Y ella lloró de nuevo.

Horo-Horo guardó sus quejas para después, estaba relativamente aliviado de que Tamao hubiera abierto la puerta, le preocupaba su estado depresivo; pero confiaba en que pudiera superarlo, al menos era bueno saber que habían más de una persona interesadas en ella. Técnicamente su tiempo Paradise había sido dividido en horarios para cuidar de su hermana, para cuidar de Tamao y para hacerla de telefonista. Anna Kyoyama llamaba con frecuencia, o lo hacía Jun en su defecto y de paso también lo hacía Hao Asakura; a quien por cierto le había negado el poder ver a Tamao al menos unas tres veces.

. — Sí, claro… "Consuelo"—. Ironizaba Horo al pensar en Hao, no es que el tipo le cayera mal, pero tampoco consideraba que fuera adecuado que el "Jefe enamorado" quisiera consolar a la "reciente divorciada", menos en el estado en el que se encontraba Tamao.

Entre él y Jun, consiguieron que Tamao bajara al comedor. Horokeu había preparado una sopa de pollo dado que Tamao se negaba a probar alimentos duros. Pilika y Jun trataban de animarla en vano, principalmente evadiendo el tema de Ren. Hasta que Jun comprendió el mutismo de Tamao, no era que ella necesitara "no hablar de Ren", quizá lo que necesitaba era lo contrario, de modo que en medio de un tema trivial de Pilika, se animó a interrumpir.

. —Nadie sabe qué ha sido de Ren—. Dijo tentativamente y Tamao parpadeó, era como si apenas hubiera reaccionado al escuchar el nombre de Ren.

Jun confirmó su teoría. Hasta ese momento, Tamao no les había prestado atención en lo absoluto.

. — Ni siquiera yo—. Agregó Jun—. Dijo que me llamaría cuando se estableciera, pero de eso ha pasado ya una semana.

Horo-Horo entonces se acercó.

. — Tampoco Anna Kyoyama sabe nada—. Acotó él y Tamao le miró por primera vez en el día, cansada. Pero a la vez como si le reclamara débilmente el no habérselo dicho antes.

. — Yo estaba esperando a tener noticias suyas y poder venir a decírtelas—. Continuó Jun—. Vi a Ren luego de la conferencia antes que se marchara; puede que no me creas y no sé si hago bien en decírtelo, pero estaba mal… estaba muy mal.

Pilika miró preocupada a su hermano, ella no compartía la idea de hablar de Ren con Tamao.

Tamao por su parte sintió que la pregunta que se había hecho hacía días, a fin tenía respuesta, y no le gustaba.

. — Él piensa que nunca podrás perdonar la decisión que tuvo que tomar—. Continuó Jun—. Está convencido que fue él quien te forzó a todo, se culpa por lo que te sucedió, incluso…

. — ¿A…a qué?—. Titubeó Tamao. Inconscientemente los Usui contuvieron el aliento al escucharla hablar.

Jun descendió la mirada un poco.

. — Ren piensa, que si hubieras tenido opción… tampoco lo habrías amado—. Completó Jun—. Yo… yo sé que eso no es cierto. Pero ya sabes lo cabezota que puede ser cuando se lo propone.

Tamao abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de animarse a hablar. Hacer su orgullo herido a un lado y animarse a saber…

. — ¿C-Crees que…? ¿Qué si aparece, él querrá saber de mí?

Jun casi suspiró aliviada. Indirectamente, Tamao había confirmado sus sentimientos. Sonrió.

. — Ah, Tamao… ese día él se hizo la misma pregunta—. Respondió—. Él te ama.

Tamao bajó la cabeza. Y sus ojos amenazaron con volver a llorar.

. — Lo siento—. Se disculpó Jun.

. — Tamao, intenta comer algo—. Interrumpió Horo-Horo poniendo el plato en frente.

. — No tengo hambre—. Respondió ella en un hilillo de voz.

. — Solo un poco—. Pidió Pilika.

. — Vamos, ahora te insistimos los tres—. Intervino Jun.

"_No quiero que te debilites, tienes que comer lo que te digan que comas. Por favor, tienes que estar fuerte o de lo contrario no podré dejar de preocuparme por ti. No estaré tranquilo"_

Recordó lo que le dijo Ren el último día que estuvieron juntos.

"_Promételo…"_

Tamao limpió el inicio de sus lágrimas y cogió la cuchara. No tenía hambre, había sido sincera al respecto, sin embargo… lo había prometido. No terminó todo, pero según Horokeu, había sido más de lo que había esperado que comiera. Luego Jun le propuso que pasara unos días con los Tao. Argumentando que todos estaban preocupados por ella y que el abuelo en especial había pedido que la llevara a casa.

"_Tú eres parte de nosotros Tamao, con matrimonio o sin él… eres el amor de mi hermano y nosotros somos tu familia"_. Ese fue el argumento ganador y que terminó por convencer a Tamao de aceptar la propuesta. _"Solo unos días"_ musitó.

Horokeu sintió real admiración por la hermana de Ren, al igual que Pilika. Puesto que en dos horas había conseguido lo que ellos no habían podido en 6 días. Ellos prometieron cuidar de Paradise en su ausencia, asegurándole a Tamao que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Jun por su parte se felicitó por su capacidad de convencimiento. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el mutismo de Tamao durante el viaje, ella intentaba sacarle alguna conversación, tratar de animarla; pero Tamao solo respondía con monosílabos e insistía en mirar por la ventana.

. — Horokeu me ha comentado que no es conveniente que sepan que estás en Japón—. Dijo Jun—. Hace unos días tuvimos periodistas en casa; pero el abuelo se deshizo de ellos… lo hubieras visto, poco le faltó para salir a azotarles con el bastón.

Tamao esbozó una cortísima sonrisa y volvió su atención al camino. Las calles comenzaban a tornarse más elegantes a medida que avanzaban. Casi llegaban a la exclusiva zona donde vivían los Tao.

. — Sé que no ha de ser tu lugar favorito, pero... te aseguro que lo hacemos por tu bien Tamao—. Dijo Jun, Tamao se mantuvo silente en el asiento a su lado mientras el chofer conducía.

. — Lo sé...—. Respondió escuetamente Tamao y acarició su brazo vendado con la mano sana.

. —Ten por seguro que nadie pedirá explicaciones, ya saben todo así que no debes sentirte en la obligación de disculparte, no hiciste nada malo ¿Sí?, lo del contrato fue…

Tamao elevó la mirada, alarmada al ser nombrado el contrato. Claro, ya sabía que Jeanne Maiden lo había contado a la prensa, pero que los Tao estuvieran al tanto de todo, era algo que no esperaba.

. — ¿Qué dijiste?—. Reaccionó Tamao al ser nombrado el contrato.

. — Oh... bueno, Ren me contó las circunstancias de su matrimonio hace tiempo—. Dijo Jun y Tamao palideció—. ¡No, no!, no te asustes, está todo bien... en serio, aunque no estuve muy de acuerdo con la actitud de Ren, eso ya es pasado... y…

Tamao no salía de su shock

. — ¿A-Acaso... los demás...?—. Tartamudeó Tamao.

. — Ellos piensan que se trata de un contrato prenupcial, además… créeme, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, nadie está en la predisposición de escuchar ni menos de hacer caso de lo que Jeanne Maiden tenga que decir, de hecho, es una fortuna no saber de ella en lo absoluto—. Dijo Jun y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

Tamao descendió la mirada. Jeanne Maiden… no quería pensar en ella, no quería… no quería aceptar que por primera vez empezaba a odiar a alguien sin retorno.

. — Tú solo cree lo que dijo mi hermano en la conferencia, él te ama… y estoy segura que vuestra historia no ha terminado—. Agregó Jun—. Porque le has creído ¿Verdad?

Tamao no dijo absolutamente nada, Jun quería seguir preguntando; pero respetó su silencio.

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de los Tao, Tamao en todo momento miró al suelo del auto y tan solo elevó la mirada cuando escuchó a Jun reclamar algo molesta, al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba al chofer detenerse.

. — ¿Qué sucede Jun?

. — Quédate aquí…—. Dijo Jun y bajó del auto, Tamao trató de abrir la ventana para ver; pero fue imposible. Tocó la ventanilla camuflada del frente y el chofer tuvo que abrirla.

. — Disculpe, ¿Qué es lo que ha…?—. Comenzó Tamao.

Pero perdió el habla cuando reconoció a su ex cuñada al frente, manteniendo una acalorada discusión con… Jeanne Maiden.

Jeanne había puesto su auto en medio de la pista que daba solo a la casa de los Tao, impidiendo el paso.

. — ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?! ¡No eres bienvenida, Maiden!—. Reclamaba Jun.

. — No he venido a buscarte a ti… sé que tienes a Tamao en ese auto, tengo que hablar con ella—. Dijo Jeanne tratando de llegar al auto.

. — ¿Perdiste el poco juicio que te quedaba?—. Dijo Jun empujándola para atrás—. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes que ella está conmigo?! ¿Aún quieres hacer más daño?

. — Se lo saqué a la gente en la casa de Ren—. Respondió Jeanne.

Y era cierto, ella comenzaba a aceptar que "tenía un problema" de conducta; pero tampoco era una stalker homicida (¡No lo era!), simplemente tenía algo importante que decirle a Tamao, se las ingenió para conseguirse el número de Horokeu Usui cuando los números que tenía de casa de Ren no sirvieron. Y luego de una acalorada pelea con el sujeto, escuchó que la voz de una mujer decía.

"_Hermano, Jun se olvidó de llevar el neceser de Tamao, ¿Crees que deban regresar a…?"_

"_¡Pilika!—. Reclamó Horokeu y Jeanne sacó conclusiones rápido—. ¡Oye tú, ni se te ocurra hacer algo disparatado o te juro por mi vida que me las vas a pagar, ¿Oíste?! ¡Aléjate de Tamao!"_

Y así había concluido que Tamao se encontraba con los Tao, o que al menos se hallaba en camino. Llamó a la casa Tao, le contestó la madre de Ren; pero sin ponerse en evidencia averiguó que Jun no había llegado aún, de modo que hizo lo que debía hacer para lograr su cometido.

. — Jun, esto no es contigo y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo—. Respondió Jeanne quitando la mano de Jun de su hombro.

. — No permitiré que te le acerques…—. Acometió Jun volviendo a detenerla.

Jeanne alzó la mirada desafiante y ceñuda.

. —Bien…—. Musitó antes de tomar aire y mirar hacia el auto donde se encontraba su objetivo—. ¡TAMAO!—. Gritó Jeanne de pronto—. ¡TAMAO!

. — ¡Tamao no salgas!—. Ordenó Jun volviendo a empujar a la desquiciada jovencita—. ¡Desaparece de aquí!

. — ¡Quítate del medio!—. Reclamó Jeanne forcejeando con Jun—. ¡TAMAO SAL! ¡TIENES QUE OIRME!

. — ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!—. Espetó Jun empujándole para atrás de nuevo, Jeanne volvió a acometer siendo retenida por los brazos de Jun.

. — ¡Tienes que escucharme Tamao! ¡AHORA, si es que en verdad amas a Ren! ¡TIENES QUE OIRME!—. Gritó Jeanne.

Jun enfureció, había tratado por todos los medios evitar una escena así. ¡Pero le había colmado la paciencia! Jeanne no vio venir la bofetada, de pronto su mejilla comenzó a arder.

. — ¡DIJE QUE LARGO! ¡DEMONIOS ¿NO ENTIENDES?!—. Vociferó Jun—. ¡Atente a las consecuencias si sigues insistiendo! ¡No voy a dejar que nos lastimes más!

. — Es que yo…—. Balbuceó Jeanne, llevando una mano a su mejilla lastimada. Su mirada se alzó y Jun no supo definirla, parecía triste, muy triste… y lo peor… "sinceramente" triste.

"Jun"

La voz a sus espaldas las detuvo y ambas miraron a Tamao, quien parada tras la puerta del auto, les miraba atentamente. En especial a Jeanne. Ya hasta comenzaba a pensar que la había invocado con el pensamiento.

. — Tamao, regresa al auto, no le hagas caso a esta mujer, no trae nada bueno ¡No debes oírla!—. Dijo Jun caminando hacia ella para hacerla subir al auto de nuevo.

Ella sin embargo colocó su mano sobre la que Jun posó sobre su hombro, mirándole apenas unos segundos antes de volver su atención a Jeanne. Quien pareció ponerse en "firmes" cuando tuvo la mirada cansada de Tamao sobre sí.

. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—. Dijo simplemente Tamao, Jeanne titubeó un poco—. ¿Qué _**más**_ quieres de mí?

"_Genial, Jeanne… ya la tienes en frente y bonito momento escoger para no saber qué decir"_, se riñó Maiden.

. — Yo… yo quiero—. Comenzó a decir, sin embargo, no pudo sostenerle más la mirada al notar su brazo vendado y sentirse culpable. Bajó la cabeza—. Yo… escucha, sé… que hice mal.

Jun bufó audiblemente irónica.

. —… que todo lo que hice estuvo mal… no… no tengo cara para pedirte perdón, ni tampoco la pido o la espero…—. Continuó Jeanne.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una mala broma?, ¿Ahora debían escuchar un falso monólogo arrepentido? ¿Qué diablos se proponía era chiquilla?, se preguntaba Jun, para luego tomar el brazo de Tamao e insistir en que no le hiciera caso. Pero Tamao, sorprendentemente no se movió ni alejó la mirada de Maiden.

Jeanne pareció coger aire para continuar.

. — Si estoy aquí, es porque… porque no aguanto la idea de que por culpa mía, la persona que dio todo por mí, y a la que quiero tanto… esté sufriendo—. Añadió Jeanne y todas supieron enseguida que se refería a Ren.

Tamao desvió la mirada.

. — A-Aún no es tarde—. Se animó a decir Jeanne e iba a continuar, cuando Tamao habló.

. — No puedo hacer nada—. Dijo Tamao e hizo ademán de entrar en el auto. El arrepentimiento de Jeanne llegaba tarde… ya no había nada por hacer. Mucho menos de su parte.

. — ¡Yo estuve mal!—. Exclamó Jeanne queriendo acercarse; pero fue retenida por Jun, sin embargo forcejeó con ella tratando por todos los medios de lograr que Tamao no entrara al auto.

. — ¡Basta! ¡Ya te escuchó! ¡Déjanos en paz!—. Reclamó Jun tratando de empujarla; pero Jeanne no se dio por vencida.

. — ¡No, no Tamao!... tienes que ir por él, ¡Ren está sufriendo mucho!—. Exclamó ella y Tamao volvió a mirarla, esta vez más que extrañada y confusa. Jeanne respiraba agitadamente revolviéndose entre los brazos de Jun—. Sé que tú también estás sufriendo; pero Tamao, Ren no va a renunciar a su decisión porque piensa que te está protegiendo.

. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?... no entiendo—. Se detuvo Tamao, ¿Qué tenía que ir por Ren? ¿Adónde, si Ren ya no estaba en Japón?

Jeanne, ajena a la confusión de Tamao, y también a la de Jun, continuó creyendo que estaba diciendo algo vital.

. — Al alejarse… piensa que te protege, piensa que él es quien te trae daño y que solo estando lejos, tú estarás bien—. Declaró, Tamao parpadeó aún confusa, eso ya lo sabía. Jeanne pensó que no le estaba creyendo—. Sé que… que no tienes motivo para confiar en mí, pero… te hablo con el corazón, no lo dejes ir Tamao, no permitas que Ren se marche y te pierda… ¡No se lo permitas!

Jun al fin consiguió que Jeanne se alejara.

. — ¡Llegas tarde Jeanne! ¿No lo sabes? Ren se ha marchado de Japón—. Dijo Jun—. ¡Fue suficiente, deja a Tamao en paz!

Ahora la confundida era Jeanne.

. — ¡No! ¡No es tarde!—. Le espetó Jeanne y comprendió la mirada de Tamao. ¡Era increíble que solo ella supiera la verdad!—. ¡Yo lo sé Tamao!, ¡Hablé con él por una página social y sé dónde está ahora!

. — ¿Qué dices?—. Titubeó Tamao, Jun esta vez no detuvo a Jeanne debido a su propio desconcierto.

. — ¡Sé dónde está Ren, si sales ahora puedes alcanzarlo…! ¡Puedes impedir que se marche!—.Dijo Jeanne con la esperanza refulgiendo en sus ojos.

Ni Jun ni Tamao salían de su desconcierto.

. — Ren se fue—. Respondió Tamao—. El día de la conferencia, él dejó Japón… Anna Kyoyama lo confirmó.

Tamao buscó apoyo en Jun, y ella solo asintió, pues era la información que manejaban todos. Jeanne negó con la cabeza, fastidiada.

. — Lo que sea que hayas visto, no es posible…—. Dijo Tamao cabizbaja.

Jun notó la turbación en Jeanne, quiso sostenerla de los hombros, pero repentinamente la jovencita taconeó con furia la pista.

. — ¡PATRAÑAS!—. Exclamó Jeanne súbitamente molesta—. ¡Anna Kyoyama dijo lo que Ren le pidió decir! ¡Ren lo coordinó así con ella, seguro! ¡Sabía que iban a preguntar por él!

Jeanne vio duda en el rostro de Tamao, sin embargo ahí seguía parada en el mismo sitio. ¡Vaya que era lenta!

. — ¿Crees que mover tu vida de un país a otro es cuestión de horas? ¡Todo el papeleo le tomó casi toda esta semana! ¡Anna le ayudó y seguramente le hizo prometer que te despistaría! ¡Así es Ren, ya deberías conocerlo!

. — En el edificio donde estaba, dijeron que se había marchado—. Intervino Jun.

. — ¡Gran cosa! ¡Nada que un buen soborno no pueda solucionar, Jun! ¡Por favor!—. Siguió Jeanne.

. — ¿E-Entonces…?—. Titubeó Tamao, Jeanne volvió su atención a ella—. ¿…dices que Ren aún…?

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Algo le hincó en la nuca y tuvo que sostenerse del auto ante la efímera sensación de desmayarse.

. — Aún está aquí… aunque apenas, creo que su avión sale en una hora, ¡Lo confirmé!—. Explicó Jeanne—. ¡Es por eso que tienes que ir, apresúrate!

Tamao saltó en su sitio y miró aún dudosa a Jun, quien en ese momento no era un tremendo apoyo, pues se hallaba tan desconcertada como ella, estuvo a dos segundos de meterse en el auto y hacer lo que Jeanne decía… pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué?... Jeanne nunca había sentido simpatía por ella. Jeanne estaba enamorada de Ren… la misma Jeanne había destruido su matrimonio. Entonces ¿Qué perseguía con todo eso? ¿Y si era una nueva forma de lastimarla?

. — ¿P-Por qué me estás diciendo esto?—. Se animó a preguntar—. No somos amigas, además… ¿A-Acaso tú no…?

Jeanne comprendió incluso antes que terminara de formular su pregunta.

. — Sí…—. Le interrumpió ella y caminó suave hasta estar solo a unos pasos—. Lo amo…

Aquello no solo afectó a Tamao sino que hizo que Jun reaccionara y tratara de alejar de nuevo a Jeanne, pero la mujer no había terminado.

. — Siempre lo voy a amar—. Dijo Jeanne mirando firme a Tamao—. Pero estos días me han servido para pensar en todo lo que hice. S-Solo… no quería quedarme sola, y en mi esfuerzo por retener a las personas que quería, hice que me odiaran y se alejaran más.

Tamao se esforzó por ser indiferente, quería serlo como nunca en la vida por tratarse de Jeanne Maiden; pero no pudo, había distinguido pena y dolor en la mirada y tono de voz de Jeanne, los había sentido y su indiferencia, o intento de ella, se hizo añicos.

. —Hao solo fue una advertencia de la vida, un grito a voz en cuello de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal—. Continuó Jeanne y bajó la mirada—. Ren fue… solo mi sentencia. Lo siento, siento todo lo que les hice, a los dos… a ti porque nunca me hiciste nada malo, y a él… porque conseguí herirlo, aunque él cuidó de mí siempre.

Tamao solo escuchaba, una parte suya no quería creerle, mucho menos luego de que Jeanne dijera tan abiertamente que amaba a Ren; sin embargo otra parte de sí misma, lo hacía… estaba creyendo en ella y lo peor, era que estaba sintiendo pena por ella. En eso, Jeanne alzó la mirada.

. — Aunque me porté mal… no tienes que verme como una enemiga, ya… ya no—. Dijo Jeanne—. Estuve confusa mucho tiempo y…

. — D-Dijiste que amas a Ren—. No pudo evitar decir Tamao.

. — No en la forma en la que piensas—. Agregó rápidamente Jeanne—. A mí me aterraba perderlo. Pero solo cuando lo perdí en serio, entendí que mi amor era… ES, quizá similar al que le tiene Jun o al que le tuvo la propia Mei…y que él me amó de la misma forma, estoy segura.

Jun tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, era una de dos… o su capacidad de poder ver quién le mentía y quién no, había aminorado rotundamente… o quizá… muy remotamente "quizá", Jeanne estaba siendo sincera.

. — Tamao—. Agregó Jeanne—. Dejar que tu persona especial sea feliz aunque sea sin ti… ¿No es una prueba de amor?, Ren lo hizo, tomó la deshonra, el asedio público, las habladurías y prácticamente la destrucción de su carrera en este país para sí mismo, a cambio de tu tranquilidad… porque te ama.

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que Tamao había rendido su última barrera de indiferencia para con ella, lo supo cuando notó los ojos de ella llenarse de lágrimas.

. — por eso… yo te suplico. No lo dejes ir—. Concluyó Jeanne colocando todas sus esperanzas en esas últimas palabras.

Miedo, ansia, inseguridad… todos afloraron a la vez en el corazón de Tamao, nublándole la capacidad de decisión, ni siquiera podía decidir si llorar o seguir respirando, mucho menos salir detener a Ren. Miró consecutivamente a ambas mujeres una y otra vez, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que fue consciente de dos cosas.

La primera que lo que había dicho Jeanne podía ser cierto, que él aún estuviera en Japón, a punto de irse para siempre… y la segunda…

Quería verlo, había querido verlo cada día de esa agotadora semana.

. — _"Quiero verlo… quiero ver a Ren, aunque sea una vez más"_—. Se dijo Tamao, tembló y humedeció sus labios al mirar a Jun y Jeanne.

Jun lucía confusa, como si tratara de adivinar sus intenciones, mientras que Jeanne se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que hiciera lo que fuera a hacer. ¡Pero que lo hiciera ya!

Ella solamente asintió una vez antes de subir al auto y partir.

. — ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Por qué has…?—. Preguntó Jun, pero Jeanne ya no estaba al frente. La buscó rápido con la mirada y la encontró a punto de entrar a su propio auto.

. — ¿Quieres que te lo explique aquí o prefieres que te lo cuente camino al aeropuerto?—. Dijo Jeanne.

Jun no entendió por qué exactamente; pero confió en ella por primera vez.

Ya en el camino, Jeanne le contó grosso modo lo sucedido. No había tenido cara para tratar de ponerse en contacto con Ren, incluso se había hundido en una fuerte depresión todos esos días, en la más completa soledad. Y no fue sino hasta esa mañana, que decidió tratar de entretenerse en Internet, estuvo, técnicamente vagando en algunos catálogos online sobre moda, y antes de apagar su ordenador, decidió entrar a ver su página social.

Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a Ren en línea desde su celular, largos fueron los minutos que le tomó decidir si hablarle o no. Casi resbaló de su cama cuando él le contestó con un hosco…

"_¿Qué quieres?"—. _Repuso él en el chat

"_Puede que no me creas… pero solo quiero pedirte perdón"_

"_Es algo tarde para eso Jeanne, estoy ocupado… adiós"—._ Escribió Ren.

"_En verdad, lamento lo que hice, tienes que creerme Ren, por favor"_

"_¿Y qué gano con hacerlo?... no pidas absurdos, no tiene caso, ya no tengo vuelta atrás y tu arrepentimiento, lo acepte o no, no va a regresarme mi vida, así que por favor, ya no me escribas"—._Escribió Ren y salió de línea.

Jeanne agachó la mirada a punto de apagar el ordenador y volver a su cama, cuando prestó atención a unas letras pequeñas en un tono gris claro. _"Enviado desde Aeropuerto Naha"_

Era imposible de la red lo hubiera ubicado en un lugar por error. Fue así que supo que Ren se encontraba en Okinawa todavía. Y una hora le tomó el idear la forma de reparar al menos uno de sus errores.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Pasajeros del vuelo número 876, con destino a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos con escala en Taipei, China Airlines hace su segundo llamado, sírvanse pasar a sala de embarque "_

Su teléfono sonó una vez más, cortando su atención al llamado de la operadora del aeropuerto.

. — ¿Ya estás a bordo?—. Preguntaron del otro lado.

. — A punto—. Dijo él—. No tenías que tomarte la molestia, Anna.

. — Tómalo como mi regalo de despedida—. Dijo Anna con tono autosuficiente.

Se había tomado la molestia de contratar servicio de seguridad, como cuando Ren viajaba a alguna campaña publicitaria o grabación en locaciones en el exterior. El personal contratado había evitado el asedio público y lo había mantenido a resguardo en una sala especial de la aerolínea.

. — Hablé con Colin allá, está demás decirte lo emocionado que está porque trabajarás con él—. Dijo Anna, Ren asintió. Contradictoriamente, aunque Colin el productor de su última película, le caía estupendamente, no podía sentirse feliz.

. — Te agradezco el contacto, la verdad no hubiera pensado nunca acudir a Colin—. Dijo Ren.

. — ¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Repartir tu currículum por agencias de mala muerte en América y terminar de actor porno?—. Espetó Anna, Ren no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Anna podía ser muy cruda si quería—. ¡Ningún actor mío va a ir a mendigar un papel de quinta!

Ahogó entonces un suspiro.

. — Eres la mejor representante del mundo, Anna…—. La elogió Ren sinceramente, fue el turno de Anna de callar.

. — Ehm… sí, claro que lo soy—. Respondió ella al rato, luego carraspeó—. Ejem… por cierto Ren, le dije a Horokeu Usui lo que me pediste sobre tu viaje, ella debe pensar que te fuiste el mismo día de la conferencia.

"Ella", Ren supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

. — Y al llamar hoy de nuevo, me enteré que tu hermana la convenció de pasar unos días con tu familia—. Siguió Anna interpretando el silencio de Ren.

. — Ya veo… entiendo.

Anna consideró que estaba siendo ya muy repetitiva; pero debía intentarlo, a ver si Ren entraba en razón.

. — ¿Estás seguro de todo esto, Ren?—. Preguntó ella y por último decidió chantajearlo emocionalmente… con sutileza.

. — No hay marcha atrás—. Dijo Ren cortante.

"_ok… al demonio la sutileza"_ se dijo la mánager.

. — Usui dijo que Tamao se ha resistido a comer, que si no fuera por tu hermana, ella no habría probado bocado hoy—. Acotó Anna.

. — ¿Qué?—. Preguntó él.

. — Solo trasmito el mensaje, ella no lo está pasando nada bien—. Agregó Anna—. Llamaré en los días siguientes, si sigue así tendrá que ir con un terapeuta, aunque un su caso, un terapeuta tendrá que ir a verla.

. — Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees—. Respondió Ren, sin poder ignorar la preocupación alojándose en su corazón. Apretó la mano en puño para luchar contra sí mismo y sus ganas de mandar todo al diablo, regresar a "Paradise" y no salir de allí.

Luego escuchó un ligero "ay" cargado de impaciencia por parte de su ex representante.

. — Bien, será como tú quieras, aunque yo espero que hagas funcionar esa cabezota tuya antes de subir al avión—. Dijo Anna—. En fin…

"_Pasajeros del vuelo número 876, con destino a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos con escala en Taipei, China Airlines hace su segundo llamado, sírvanse pasar a sala de embarque…"_

. — Ya debo irme—. Dijo Ren—. Gracias por todo Anna, le dejaré el teléfono a uno de los guardias.

. — Sí… —. Dijo ella—. Hasta pronto Ren.

. — Adiós…

Sin mediar más palabra, dejó el teléfono al cuidado de uno de los guardaespaldas, tomó su valija de mano y salió de aquella salita. La mirada neutra, ausente mientras recibía uno que otro flash al rostro y avanzaba custodiado por los 6 hombres contratados por Anna.

. — Pasajero Platinum—. Dijo la counter encargada del check en la sala de abordaje—. Señor Tao, bienvenido. Por favor, siga por el camino a la izquierda, su personal de seguridad puede acompañarlo hasta antes de entrar a la sala.

. — Gracias—. Respondió él escuetamente tomando su pase especial, y de la misma forma ausente comenzó a andar, seguido por los 6 hombres.

Casi sin pretenderlo se detuvo a la mitad y observó a un lado. Las personas comenzaban a reconocerlo y se aglomeraban alrededor de las correas de seguridad, los 6 hombres automáticamente se colocaron frente a él reteniendo a las demás personas.

¡REN! ¡ES REN TAO! ¡REN!

Él solo había querido ver por última vez Japón, cerró los ojos al tener las espaldas de los seis hombres frente a sí.

"_Ya no puede retrasarse más lo inevitable"_, pensó antes de colocarse un par de gafas oscuras y seguir su camino, haciendo oídos sordos a todo aquél que clamaba su nombre.

¡REN, VAMOS REN VOLTEA!

. — Yo seguiré solo—. Les dijo al personal de seguridad.

. — Apresúrese señor, se están aglomerando—. Dijo uno de ellos, Ren asintió.

. — Entiendo, se los agradezco.

Enfocó su atención en las puertezuelas de la "sala especial" y se dijo: _"Bien, un destino a la vez, tu meta es llegar a ese lugar… yo puedo"_, respiró hondo y avanzó, quizá una vez dentro de la salita pudiera bloquear sus pensamientos, pudiera bloquear las imágenes que su mente le brindaba sobre Tamao "resistiéndose a comer".

. — _"¿Acaso no recuerdas? Lo prometiste"—._ Pensó Ren y cada paso que daba se le hacía más pesado—"_Tamao…. Mi amor…"_

¡REN!

. —_"Ah, ¡Genial!... ahora me respondo solo, ¡Encima con su voz!"_

¡REN! ¡REN!

Estaba a unos pasos de alcanzar la dichosa puerta, muchos clamaban su nombre a gritos y entre flashes; pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada, "_**¡REN!**_", un eco de voz en medio de todas las que le llamaban.

Con el corazón en la boca giró el rostro hacia la gente, buscando en medio de la multitud, desinflándose casi al instante, al no reconocer a nadie.

. — _"¿Pero qué diablos espero?"_—. Se dijo Ren, aquello había sido un golpe bajo para su maltrecho ánimo—. _"Necesito salir de aquí"_.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a cumplir su objetivo, pero no había dado un paso cuando la misma voz, un poco más nítida, un poco más angustiada volvió a dejarse oír.

. — ¡Suélteme! ¡REN! ¡REN!—. Decía la voz, SU voz…

"_Ancestros… Voy a volverme loco" _

Dio un paso al frente, eso era karma… definitivamente ¡Era karma!

. — ¡No lo hagas Ren, NO! ¡Espera!—. Exclamó la misma voz.

. — ¡Señorita no puede pasar!—. Exclamó otra voz.

Ren abrió los ojos y giró de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la cabina donde había registrado su pasaje, y la vio…

… el tiempo se detuvo,

…la valija cayó de su mano,

…las voces alrededor dejaron de escucharse y él dejó de respirar

… solo se repetía en su cabeza: "_No puede ser cierto… no puede ser cierto_"

Tamao estaba allí, sin el cabestrillo, solo con el brazo vendado, lucía pálida y algo ojerosa también y en ese momento le miraba como de seguro él le miraba a ella, sin poder creerse que estaban uno frente al otro.

. — Señorita por favor, el pasajero debe abordar—. Dijo la counter, pero Tamao no la escuchó, sino que al contrario, se zafó de su agarre y dirigió sus pasos adonde estaba él.

Ren por su parte estaba incapacitado de movimiento, en su mente realizaba una serie de acciones, que iban desde creer que era una alucinación, girar y meterse en la seguridad de la sala, a creer que ella era real… terminar el espacio entre ellos y preguntarle ¿Qué hacía allí? o simplemente estrecharla en sus brazos aunque fuera una última vez. Pero mientras cavilaba, preso de su propio pasmo, Tamao quedó a tan solo unos pasos de él.

Ella pensó que solo iba a verlo, aunque fuera solo verlo partir; pero no pudo evitar llamarle en cuanto lo vio en ese camino. Tuvo un pequeño flashback de aquella vez en Seúl, cuando quiso devolverle la camisa en el aeropuerto y el guardia no le dejó. Y Ahora… ahora estaba a cinco pasos de él, en su mente tenía muchas cosas para decir, quizá reclamarle, quizá pedirle que no se fuera, no lo sabía, era incapaz de hablar, sus fuerzas parecían agotadas.

Sin embargo, pese a sentirse confusa… sentía también que era allí donde debía estar, comprendió entonces que todo su malestar aquella semana se había debido a sentirse… incompleta.

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿De qué manera eso estaba sucediendo?

En realidad, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Alrededor, el personal de seguridad trataba de contener a la gente que se aglomeraba con más ímpetu al reconocer también a Tamao, cámaras de video y cámaras de celular trataban de captar ese momento, flashes iban y venían; y sin embargo, los dos solo podían contemplarse el uno al otro.

Respiraciones agitadas.

Sus miradas brillantes…

… la de ella llena de ansiedad, la de él impregnada de incredulidad, ambos incapaces de atreverse a parpadear, quizá por temor a que uno de los dos desapareciera.

El corazón de Ren se quebró un poco cuando vio correr por la mejilla de ella una cristalina lágrima; estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada cuando alcanzó a ver una minúscula sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

. — Hola, Ren—. Logró decir Tamao quién sabe cómo. Y aun cuando aquello se había asemejado a un sollozo. Ren pensó que no había escuchado nunca su nombre pronunciado de una manera tan hermosa.

Fue su turno para respirar.

. — Ho-Hola…—. Titubeó él, parpadeó entonces varias veces antes de continuar.

Sí, ella era real en ese momento, pero ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! de pronto la razón volvió a su cabeza, eso no debía de estar pasando… ¡Tamao no debía estar ahí! ¡¿Cómo había dado con él?!

. — "Anna"—. Culpó mentalmente, sin embargo miró de nuevo a Tamao y expulsó el aire que contenía—. Tamao—. Pronunciar su nombre se sintió bien, ¡Pero no debía perder el norte! ¡Se estaban jugando mucho en ese momento!—. ¿Qué estás…?... ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?

Tamao elevó el rostro con repentina altivez. Ren temió que ella hubiera ido a reclamarle y echarle en cara cuánto le odiaba por hacerla infeliz, _"¡¿No era suficiente castigo ya el dejarla?!",_ él no iba a poder superar escucharle decir que lo odiaba. Eso no.

. — Tengo algo que decir—. Dijo Tamao y Ren apretó los puños, su voz había sonado esforzada, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

"_Bien, es su derecho…"_ pensó Ren… era el derecho de Tamao así como su deber era escucharle todo lo que quisiera decirle. Asintió levemente y se aprestó a soportar. Verla tomar aire y temblar en el proceso no fue un buen augurio… y solo por segundos, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que ella fuera a golpearlo.

Sin embargo, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, cuando no fue la dureza de su puño estrellarse contra su rostro sino la suavidad de sus brazos enlazándose alrededor de su cuello, el sonido de su aliento golpeando tenuemente su oído y el palpitar de su corazón al acoplarse su cuerpo contra el suyo en aquél inesperado abrazo

Ren fue consciente de no estar alucinando. Y entonces le escuchó decir, quizá lo que había temido escuchar todos esos días de ella.

. — _**No te dejaré ir…**_

Suavidad mezclada con un sollozo, exhaló Tamao en un suspiro. Ren contuvo el aliento inevitablemente mientras sentía el corazón detenerse, su mente se mantuvo en shock, pero su cuerpo, como si no necesitara ningún comando nervioso reaccionó apenas ella terminó de hablar, estrechándola contra sí con fuerza al mismo tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su hombro.

. — Por favor… Ren—. Susurró Tamao cerca de su oído—. Por favor… no te vayas…

. — P-Pero… es que tú…—. Titubeó Ren separándola un poco para mirarla—. ¿Cómo es posible?...

. — No importa el cómo… —. Respondió ella separándose sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle—. No puedo, no quiero que te vayas… por favor…

Ren cerró los ojos brevemente ante el roce de una de las manos de Tamao sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer un poco, había creído que jamás podría volver a sentirla así de cerca, nunca más.

. — Deberías odiarme Tamao, debes…

Ella entonces le cogió del rostro con ambas manos, logrando que la mirara.

. — _**Te amo**_…—. Respondió ella con los ojos más brillantes que nunca—. ¿Por qué si no estaría aquí?

El suspiró.

. — Porque nunca tuviste elección—. Determinó Ren—. Nunca pudiste escoger… cuánto quisiera…creer, pero…

"_Ren piensa, que si hubieras tenido opción… tampoco lo habrías amado, Yo… yo sé que eso no es cierto. Pero ya sabes lo cabezota que puede ser cuando se lo propone."_

Eso había dicho Jun.

Y sí… Tamao sabía lo cabezota que podía ser Ren cuando quería. Por eso deslizó una de sus manos hasta su boca impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

. — Entonces solo cree… estoy aquí—. Le dijo con suavidad—. Pude escoger ahora y te escogí a ti, ¿No lo ves?, no quiero nada si no es contigo… por favor, no me hagas esto, no me dejes sola…

Ren quedó mudo, perdido en su mirada, escuchando cada palabra de ella, sintiéndose flotar y a la vez ser retenido por sus manos. Otra lágrima cayó por la pálida mejilla de su mujer y la sintió abandonarlo, automáticamente reaccionó sujetando su talle con ambas manos.

. — Esto será difícil—. Dijo Ren.

. — Lo sé… pero podemos con ello—.Respondió Tamao—. No tengo miedo, Ren…

. — Y estamos divorciados—. Le recordó él, aunque juraba que podía echarse a reír en ese momento por la felicidad que comenzaba a embargarle.

. — Un papel es lo de menos entre nosotros ¿O no?—. Respondió Tamao, él apoyó su frente contra la suya.

. — Y… debo irme—. Dijo Ren.

Ella sintió que todo se desmoronaba por dentro. Encima él sonreía…

… un segundo… ¿Sonreía?

De hecho… sí.

. —… Pero quizá en una semana o dos… Colin y el mundo entero pueden esperar; pero yo no…

. — ¿Q-Qué estás…?—. Titubeó Tamao, pero antes que pudiera terminar, él acabó con la distancia entre sus rostros.

Decidió entonces que bien podría guardar las preguntas para más tarde y rodeó de nuevo su cuello con los brazos, correspondiendo a su caricia. Nunca en su vida se había atrevido a besar a alguien en público; pero en ese momento le importó un reverendo pepino el que estuvieran rodeados de gente. Arqueó la espalda cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, movió los labios rítmicamente contra los suyos, disfrutó con la sensación de sus alientos mezclándose hasta el término de necesitar aire con urgencia.

. — _Gracias..._—. Murmuró Ren contra sus labios, tanteando besos inconclusos. Luego guió sus manos hasta sujetarle ambos lados del rostro con suavidad—. Esto… _**tú**_ eres mucho más de lo que merezco.

. — Shhh—. Susurró ella ladeando un poro el rostro para acomodarse al roce de su palma y desde ahí le miró con cariño—. No hay nadie con quien quiera estar más que contigo…

. — Siempre hacemos las cosas al revés, ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Ren—. Hay algo que nunca he podido preguntarle a una mujer.

Ella le miró con cautelosa curiosidad unos segundos. Él sonrió y tomó una de sus manos.

. — Tamao… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—. Preguntó Ren sin titubeo.

Tamao tuvo la sensación de llorar otra vez. No podía creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo, es decir, ¡Apenas en la mañana estaba llorando a mares por la forma en que había terminado todo!, y ahí estaba, con el hombre que amaba, haciéndole una pregunta… un tanto irónica, puesto que habían estado casados ya; pero igualmente tierna de oír.

Así que no, no lloraría… se lo prometió a sí misma y en cambio sonrió, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza antes de suspirar un emocionado "Si", al que luego le siguió otro, y otro más al volver a abrazarle, siendo correspondida en el acto.

. — Te amo, Tamao… —. Susurró Ren cerca de su oído, tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza tres segundos después para girar y girar con ella en su sitio, al estilo de las películas clásicas.

Escucharle una risa tan sincera, avivó el corazón de Tamao; sin embargo no pasó mucho para que sintiera el inevitable vértigo.

. — ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ren!—. Reclamó entonces.

. — ¡Te amo!—. Exclamó él más feliz que nunca, alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que Tamao se sonrojaba fuertemente al ser consciente de su entorno, aferrándose a los hombros de Ren para no caerse.

. — ¡Yo también!—. Dijo ella golpeteándole un poco para que sus pies volvieran al preciado suelo—. Pero ya bájame o terminaremos como cuando nos conocimos, ¡Te lo advierto!

Y como por arte de magia él optó por ponerle en el piso nuevamente.

. — Tienes razón, el vómito no sería lindo—. Comentó él, haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas.

. — ¿Señor?—. Escucharon una voz detrás, era la counter—. Disculpen, señor Tao, debe decidir si abordará el avión, ya se ha hecho la tercera llamada.

. — Lamento los inconvenientes, mi viaje ha sido pospuesto—. Respondió Ren sujetando la mano de su ahora novia—. Ahora nos vamos a casa.

. — Claro, comprendo—. Respondió la counter con cierta miradita emocionada—. Me haré cargo de que sus maletas no sean llevadas a bordo.

. — Se lo agradezco…

. — Ahm… ¿Ren?—. Llamó entonces Tamao.

. — Dime, preciosa.

. — ¿Y-Ya pensaste en cómo vamos a salir de aquí?—. Preguntó y entonces señaló a la muchedumbre a la que contenían no solo los seis guardias que Anna había contratado; sino también personal de la aerolínea y del mismo aeropuerto.

¡AQUÍ! ¡VOLTEEEEN AQUÍ!

. — Ok… creo que es hora de llamar a Anna—. Dijo Ren.

Aquella iba a ser una laaaaaarga ruta hacia la salida.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jun y Jeanne habían llegado al aeropuerto en el momento exacto de ver a Tamao abrazar a Ren sorpresivamente.

"_No puedo creerlo, tenías razón" _murmuró en dirección a Jeanne, cuyo semblante se hallaba relajado tras contemplar la escena. Luego cuando vieron a la pareja festejar su cariño en medio de aplausos de los presentes, Jeanne suspiró aliviada _"Lo ha conseguido", _dijo antes de afianzar su bolso al hombro y girar sobre sus talones.

. — ¿Adónde vas?—. Preguntó Jun. Jeanne giró solo un poco.

. — Este es "SU" momento—. Respondió con suavidad y también con cierto dejo a tristeza—. Ya no me queda nada más por hacer, me alegra que se hayan reconciliado.

. — ¿N-No vas a hablar con ellos?

Jeanne negó suavemente con la cabeza.

. — Créeme, es mejor así… nos vemos, Jun—. Respondió la muchacha y sin esperar respuesta salió del aeropuerto

Jun se quedó observándola hasta que se perdió entre la gente.

. — Nos vemos… Jeanne.

Luego centró su atención en su hermano, la trabajadora de la aerolínea le decía algo y luego Tamao señalaba nerviosa hacia los cintos de seguridad. ¡Vaya que había mucha gente!

Rápidamente cogió su celular y marcó el número de Tamao, viendo de lejos que ella buscaba en su bolsillo hasta dar con el aparato y contestar ansiosa.

. — Debe haber una salida. ¡Ya sé!, vayan hacia la pista de aterrizaje—. Dijo Jun.

. — ¿A la pista de aterrizaje?, pero Jun…

. — Hermana ¿Qué estás diciendo?—. Oyó la voz de Ren, quien le había quitado el teléfono a Tamao.

. — ¿Quieres hacerme caso?, vayan a la pista de aterrizaje, los veo allá en cinco—. Respondió Jun.

. — ¿En cinco?—. Repitió Ren, quien trataba de localizar a Jun entre la gente.

. — ¡Minutos, hermano! ¡Muévete!—. Exigió Jun.

. — ¡Sé lo que son "cinco", hermana!, ¡Es solo que…!

. — ¡Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que te digo!—. Respondió Jun ya fuera del aeropuerto, camino hacia el auto familiar.

La counter entendiendo la magnitud del problema se comunicó con el director del aeropuerto. Aquello fue toda una maniobra conjunta, entre personal del aeropuerto, Jun, Tamao, Ren y hasta el encargado de custodiar la pista de aterrizaje. Literalmente la mandíbula de Ren se desencajó un poco cuando vio a Jun sacando la mitad del cuerpo por el techo del auto mientras les saludaba con la mano.

¡Se las había ingeniado para que la dejaran entrar hasta ahí!... lo dicho… ¡Jun era definitivamente una especie de diosa!

Sorprendentemente, fue el "escape" más rápido que Ren había hecho en toda su carrera artística.

. — Gracias, hermana.

. — Sí que saben cómo llamar la atención—. Les dijo Jun cuando por fin salieron del perímetro del aeropuerto.

. — Bueno, ¿Ahora sí pueden explicarme cómo dieron conmigo?—. Preguntó Ren, Jun desvió un poco la mirada, y Tamao se elevó un poco de su cómoda posición sobre el pecho de Ren—. ¿Anna les dijo algo?

. — No, de hecho…—. Musitó Jun y Tamao decidió intervenir. Ren la miró atento.

. — Nos lo dijo Jeanne—. Respondió y Ren se quedó sin habla—. Nosotros, pensábamos que no estabas en Japón. Jun me invitó a pasar unos días con la familia y cuando íbamos para allá, ella nos interceptó. Nos dijo que te había visto por una red social, que aún no te habías ido y que… que podía detenerte.

Ren buscó una confirmación en Jun, quien suavemente asintió con la cabeza.

. — Ella dijo que sentía lo que había sucedido—. Agregó Tamao y sonrió ante su propia sensación al hablar de Jeanne Maiden. Ya no tenía miedo de que el corazón de Ren latiera todavía por ella—. Si no hubiera bloqueado el camino, seguramente tú estarías en ese avión en este momento.

. — ¿Y dónde está?

. — Se quedó solo hasta que los vio juntos, pensó que no sería buena idea una confrontación y decidió respetar que este era solo momento de ustedes dos—. Explicó Jun—. Sabes que Jeanne nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción… pero si he de ser justa, su intervención fue muy oportuna.

Ren en respuesta apretó el cuerpo de Tamao con uno de sus brazos, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza sin perder de vista a su hermana, enviándole una mirada significativa. Fuera como fuera, el tema de Jeanne era aún demasiado sensible de tratar estando Tamao de por medio. Jun entendió enseguida; pero Tamao tenía aún algo por decir.

. — Yo quiero verla de nuevo uno de estos días—. Dijo Tamao, sonriendo desde el abrazo de Ren—. Así sirve que le doy las gracias.

Jun levantó las cejas con cierta comicidad. _"Tamao es así"_, pensaron los dos hermanos Tao. Después el tema de Jeanne fue superado. Ren pidió el perdón de Tamao cerca de tres veces durante toda la plática. Se contaron, con Jun de testigo, lo que había sido de ellos durante esa semana lejos el uno del otro, Tamao le riñó levemente por haber tomado la responsabilidad de todo ese asunto para sí solo, Ren la riñó después por faltar a su promesa y negarse a comer y cuando se dieron cuenta, Jun les miraba con gesto pícaro.

. — Ya llegamos—. Dijo ella. Tamao y Ren se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Pues cuánto tiempo habían estado hablando?

. — Oye, un segundo—. Titubeó Ren—. Esto no es "Paradise".

. — Claro que no, estamos en "Casa", Ren… hay tres personitas allá adentro que deben estar a punto de llamar a la policía, se supone que salí esta mañana para traer a Tamao y ha pasado ya mucho tiempo de eso, así que "hermanito", te cedo los honores de explicarles nuestro retraso—. Declaró Jun guiñándole un ojo antes de bajar del auto

Ren tardó tres segundos en procesar la información.

. — ¡¿Qué?!

La segunda en bajar fue Tamao, o al menos lo intentó, pues Ren tiró de su mano en el último segundo, regresándola a su sitio.

. — Ahora es cuando, cierra la puerta y nos vamos—. Apremió él. Tamao parpadeó sorprendida primero por el tirón y divertida después por lo dicho por su ahora novio.

. — ¿Qué?

. — Es en serio. Anda, vámonos ¿Sí?—. Le pidió él. Sin embargo Tamao solo le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras reía.

. — Ren, tus padres y abuelo esperan por nosotros—. Dijo casi en tono maternal, él le miró aún inseguro.

. — Por ti… —. Corrigió él—. Ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí. Los visitamos mañana, ¿Sí?

Tamao entonces pareció meditarlo, Ren casi sonrió cuando ella simuló aceptar la proposición; pero sin dejar de sonreírle, respondió.

. — No, los visitamos "ahora".

De pronto él la cogió de la cintura, haciéndola tropezar y aprovechar el momento para colocarla sobre el asiento, con él encima.

. — ¡R-Ren!—. Dijo ella en un grito ahogado.

. — Solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo—. Dijo Ren rozando con la punta la nariz el rostro de Tamao, rozando levemente sus labios y apretando la mano en su cintura.

Por segundos, ella se sintió adormecida, hasta que la voz de la razón emergió y le recordó en DÓNDE estaban. ¡Gracias al cielo la ventanilla del chofer estaba polarizada!

Ok… ok… debía manejar la situación con calma. ¡Pero vaya que él le complicaba las cosas!, internamente rezó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber porque guiaran sus palabras.

. —… _y yo contigo, quiero estar contigo_—. Respondió con inocencia. Sin embargo, Ren, por la posición, el momento, el aroma de ella y la tesitura de su voz, entendió otro tipo de mensaje, mirándola de par en par, confirmando su "pensamiento" al verla tan sonrojada.

. — ¿Ren, Tamao?—. La voz de Jun los interrumpió y Tamao los obligó a enderezarse.

. — ¡Ya vamos, Jun!—. Se adelantó a responder y luego miró casi en súplica a Ren—. Solo unos minutos, después me voy contigo_ adonde tú quieras_—. Añadió igual de inocente.

Pero Ren saltó cual resorte, entendiendo lo dicho a su mejor conveniencia. _"Solo unos minutos"_, bien, ¡Ya procuraría él que fueran los minutos más cortos de toda su existencia!

A regañadientes salió del auto, a regañadientes entró a la casa, pero solo cuando estuvo en el recibidor su mal humor cedió a un breve estado de duda. Ya Jun lo había dicho el día en que lo encontró en el departamento, su familia estaba consternada, de modo qué ¿Cómo iban a recibirlo? ¿Con enojo? ¿Decepción? ¿Indiferencia?

. — ¡Ya llegamos!—. Escuchó decir a Jun, quien había entrado primero a la sala—. Adivinen con quién vengo.

. — Jun… sabemos que fuiste a buscar a Tamao—. Replicó el abuelo, quien bebía un poco de té y apenas levantó la mirada hacia su nieta.

. — ¿Todo bien, hija?—. Acotó su madre.

. — Más que bien.

. — Qué bueno, entonces Tamao aceptó venir… ya tengo lista su habitación, no será la de Ren de nuevo, no quiero entristecerla—. Dijo Ran Tao y Jun solo se encogió de hombros con picardía.

. — Bueno, dudo mucho que eso le moleste ahora.

El abuelo dejó la taza de té a un lado y apoyó ambas manos en su bastón.

. — ¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde está?—. Preguntó. Entonces Jun retrocedió unos pasos sin voltear.

. — ¿Tamao?

Del otro lado del muro que dividía la sala del recibidor, Ren le indicó con una mano que se adelantara, ella se limitó a rodar la mirada al techo antes de ponerse a la vista de los Tao.

. — ¡ah!, ¡Tamao querida, no sabes el gusto que me da tenerte aquí!—. Se adelantó Ran en cuando la vio y la abrazó un poco. Tamao terminó sonrojada.

. — Muchas gracias por invitarme, me da mucho gusto verlos—. Miró entonces al abuelo, quien todo ese tiempo la había estado analizando.

Serena…

… algo paliducha y delgada, pero con la sonrisa de siempre repuesta y mirada alegre.

Sí, definitivamente estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. _"Sí que es fuerte la muchachita"_ pensó antes de suavizar su dura expresión. Tamao le dedicó una corta sonrisa antes de dirigir una venia hacia él.

. — ¿Cómo ha estado, abuelo?—. Preguntó ella.

. — Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo, de hecho, luces mejor de lo que esperaba… me da gusto, en especial porque a nombre de la familia… —. Respondió él y avanzó listo a soltar el pequeño monólogo que había estado preparando para cuando ella llegara.

Jun adivinó sus intenciones y tomó el hombro de Tamao.

. — ¿Y el "regalito"?—. Preguntó.

. — ¿Regalo?, vamos hija, no era necesario que Tamao trajera ningún regalo—. Dijo Ran—. Que esté aquí es suficiente.

. — Oh, pero si nos tomamos la molestia de ir a recogerle hasta el aeropuerto—. Musitó Jun provocando una real curiosidad en su familia.

. — ¿Mandaron a traer algo?—. Preguntó Ran fuera de pista completamente.

. — De hecho…—. Musitó Tamao y regresó tras sus pasos—. Trajimos a alguien—. Añadió mientras estiraba el brazo en dirección al pasillo.

Ran y el abuelo Tao intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, Jun solo les sonrió e indicó con la mano que aguardaran, pero francamente se quedaron sorprendidos al ver una mano extraña tomar la de Tamao, y literalmente quedaron perplejos cuando vieron a Ren aparecer.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ran, quien literalmente se le echó al cuello a su hijo entre lágrimas, Tamao miró alternadamente a los miembros de la familia, Jun lucía feliz de que la familia estuviera reunida, técnicamente solo faltaba En Tao. Ran Tao no cabía en sí de felicidad y se disponía a analizar a Ren al detalla, cerciorándose de que su "pequeño" se encontrara sano y salvo.

Entonces tocó observar al abuelo, encontrándose con que él no había dejado de mirarla todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa como los de Ran, sin embargo, su "razón" de curiosidad era distinta y así se lo hizo saber.

Con su dedo la señaló a ella y luego a Ren un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza a manera de pregunta muda. Tamao sonrió y miró de soslayo a su mano unida a la de Ren. El abuelo creyó que había sido planeado; pero el guiño que inconscientemente Tamao realizó con los ojos terminó por convencerlo. Tamao casi suspiró aliviada cuando notó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del abuelo de Ren.

. — Ejem… Ejem…—. Carraspeó el abuelo haciéndose notar, Ren dejo de asegurarle a su madre que estaba "Bien", para prestarle atención. Tanto Tamao como Ran temieron un poco ante la expresión severa del abuelo Tao.

. — Ahm… yo… ¡Voy a llamar a papá!—. Anunció Jun y emprendió la huida, ya había tenido suficiente de emociones por un día.

. — Por favor…—. Musitó Ran rogándole con la mirada al abuelo para que no fuera a decir algo que arruinara ese momento.

El abuelo avanzó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Ren. El actor se mantuvo estoico aunque solo Tamao notó cierta tensión cuando él apretó un poco más su mano. Rápidamente dirigió una mirada preocupada al abuelo.

. — Vaya que la has liado como nunca esta vez—. Acusó el abuelo con severidad—. Entenderás que, aunque me alivia verte entero, no puedo simplemente alegrarme.

"_Ya lo esperaba"_ pensó Ren.

. — A-Abuelo, es que…—. Trató de intervenir Tamao, pero un ligero apretón en su mano por parte de Ren la detuvo.

. — No Tamao, está bien—. Agregó él antes de regresar su atención al hombre.

El abuelo asintió cortamente con la cabeza un par de veces. Su expresión severa no había disminuido ni un ápice.

. — Y comprenderás que lo que sea que diga o haga ahora, te lo tienes bien merecido—. Agregó el hombre.

"_No te extralimites, viejo"_ pensó Ren unos segundos, pero terminó cediendo.

. — Sí…

. — Bien, porque en ausencia de tu padre por ahora, DEBO hacer algo—. Dijo el abuelo apretando con una de sus manos la empuñadura de su bastón.

Ren no alcanzó a decir sí o no, cuando de pronto recibió un fuerte coscorrón del bastón de su abuelo, directamente en la cabeza. El abuelo Tao había dado un gran salto, considerando la diferencia de estaturas entre él y su nieto, y antes de que siquiera las mujeres pudieran respirar, le había propinado un reverendo bastonazo, como cuando era niño en sus entrenamientos.

. — ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, anciano!? ¡Casi me partes la cabeza!—. Se quejó Ren.

El abuelo aterrizaba suavemente sobre sus dos pies y de pronto la terrible expresión severa había desaparecido, dando lugar a la calma y "alivio" que había visto Tamao en él minutos atrás.

. — Bueno, ahora Tamao, mi querida niña, cuéntanos ¿Qué sucedió?—. Preguntó como si nada el abuelo, mientras conducía de la mano a Tamao hasta el sofá e ignorando a Ren.

. — ¡Oye, ¿Que no me…?!—. Iba a decir Ren, cuando su madre le tomó de los hombros.

. — Ya, ya hijo… lo importante es que están aquí… ¡Oh cielos!, están los dos, solo falta tu padre, apuesto a que se sorprenderá mucho—. Dijo Ran.

. — Dime si es conveniente que me quede… puede que él también quiera golpearme—. Dijo Ren frotando todavía su cabeza.

Afortunadamente para él, En Tao se dio por satisfecho cuando el abuelo le contó de su "severo castigo" para con Ren. _"EL apoyo familiar me conmueve"_ comentó Ren a Tamao por lo bajo, mientras su hermana traía unos bocadillos.

. — ¿Ya nos podemos ir?—. Preguntó en un susurro.

. — Ren, deja de mirar así al abuelo—. Le riñó ella. Y es que luego del castigo, cada que el abuelo y Ren cruzaban miradas, parecían salir chispas entre ellos.

. — ¡Él comenzó! Sigue creyendo que soy su pupilo y se aprovecha de su edad porque no puedo responderle—. Reclamó Ren en voz baja—. Vamos, dijiste que serían unos minutos y ya va una hora.

. — No seas impaciente, pasa un buen rato—. Respondió Tamao dibujando una sonrisa hacia sus ex suegros—. Además estos están deliciosos—. Añadió tomando uno de los bocadillos y dándole un mordisco.

. — ¿Ocurre algo, hijo?—. Preguntó En Tao.

. — Pues…—. Comenzó Ren cuando de un momento a otro tuvo uno de los bocadillos en su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

. — ¿Verdad que está delicioso?—. Preguntó Tamao y sin dejarle tiempo de respuesta acarició con el puente de su nariz la mejilla de su novio y acto seguido se aferró a su brazo con cariño.

. — _"Colón demonio… ¡Eso no es justo!"_—. Pensó Ren tratando de masticar y no atragantarse en el proceso.

. — ¿Y bien, ahora quieren explicarnos cómo se va a llevar a cabo su situación?—. Preguntó el abuelo.

. — Abuelo… eso es privado—. Intervino Jun.

. — ¡Qué privado ni qué nada!

Ren se apresuró a tragar el bocadillo con rapidez.

. — Serénate, "abuelo"—. Respondió y tomó la mano de Tamao—. Esta vez no queremos tomar prisas en lo que vayamos a hacer con nuestras vidas. Lo único que sabemos, es… que queremos estar juntos.

Tamao lo secundó con una sonrisa y afianzó su mano con la suya.

. — ¿En plan de…?—. Apremió el abuelo.

. — Bueno, como ya estarás enterado, nos divorciamos—. Dijo Ren, entonces percibió advertencia en la mirada de su hermana, lo meditó mejor—. … antes de casarnos antes, no… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para "conocernos bien", no digo que lo necesitemos a estas alturas; pero hemos decidido hacer las cosas en orden esta vez.

. — ¿Lo que conlleva a…?—. Insistió el abuelo.

. — ¿No van a retomar su matrimonio?—. Preguntó Ran Tao.

. — Sí—. Aseguró Ren—. Pero no como si estuviéramos en una especie de carrera—. Agregó dejando que Tamao se recostara suavemente en su hombro—. Por ahora Tamao ha aceptado ser mi novia.

. — ¡Oweee!—. Suspiró Jun—. ¡Eso me dará qué hacer!, no se preocupen por nada, yo me encargo de organizar todo, la fiesta de compromiso, la despedida de soltera, el matrimonio…

. — Jun, están diciendo que no van a casarse todavía—. Le recordó su padre.

. — Bien, eso es lo de menos, algún día van a hacerlo, lo que me da a mí más tiempo de organización—. Concluyó Jun sin notar que a todos les caían gotitas de sudor en la nuca.

Lo siguiente en oírse fue un pequeño golpe del bastón del abuelo, quien volvió la mirada a Ren.

. — Bien, será interesante tenerte de regreso en casa, Ren—. Comentó y Ren colocó gesto de no haberle entendido nada.

El abuelo lo captó y frunció un poco el ceño, esta vez en dirección también a Tamao, quien se enderezó automáticamente.

. —…porque no estarán pensando en vivir juntos sin estar casados, ¿No?—. Preguntó y Tamao y Ren enrojecieron—. Tamao regresará a la casa que estuvieron ocupando y tú puedes regresar aquí, después de todo, tu habitación sigue tal cual, y ya cuando se casen podrán volver a vivir juntos.

. — A-Abuelo ¿No es eso un poco anticuado?, es decir… no estamos hablando con dos adolescentes, ellos ya estuvieron casados—. Recalcó Jun.

. — Por eso mismo, "estuvieron", pues bien, hasta que lo estén de nuevo y dado que como ha dicho tu hermano, "quieren hacer las cosas en orden", pues es obvio que no compartirán ni techo ni lecho hasta que vuelvan a casarse—. Dijo el abuelo y casi tuvo ganas de reír de la expresión anonadada de Ren y la abochornada de Tamao.

. — Oh, por favor, no seas ridículo—. Espetó Ren—. Ella fue mi esposa.

. — Lo que nos lleva a la misma conclusión, no quiero peros, Ren. Dicen que son novios, bien… compórtense como tal—. Dijo el abuelo—. Además no creo que quieran llamar la atención de sus amigos de prensa tan rápido, y francamente la convivencia extramatrimonial sería motivo de chisme.

. — El abuelo tiene razón—. Dijo Tamao y Ren quedó blanco cual papel, es más, juraba que escuchó la guadaña de la muerte cuando Tamao habló.

Ran y En por su parte intercambiaron miradas pícaras. _"Ah, si supieran"_ parecían decir. Y es que uno de los secretos de la familia, era que, pues… técnicamente Ran y En se habían entendido mucho mejor que novios antes del matrimonio. Sí… definitivamente, fuera el tiempo que fuera, la juventud… era LA juventud.

. — No pienso regresar aquí—. Respondió Ren dando su brazo a torcer.

. — ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?!—. Reclamó Ran desilusionada.

. — Porque mi abuelo estará encima de mí todo el santo día—. Contestó él.

. — Te harían falta algunas sesiones de entrenamiento—. Acotó el abuelo.

. — Te tomaré la palabra, quiero ver qué más tienes para ofrecer, viejo—. Respondió Ren, descolocando al abuelo Tao, quien no imaginó que su nieto aceptara volver a entrenar con él.

. — Sería más cómodo para ambos que regresaras—. Dijo En Tao.

. — Creo que… eso no podrá ser—. Intervino Tamao y todos la observaron confusos. Ella ahogó un suspiro.

. — ¿Por qué?

. — Porque… aunque quisiera lo contrario, deberé marcharme en unas semanas—. Concretó Ren y todos se quedaron en silencio—. Luego de lo que ha sucedido, pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se vuelva a valorar mi rango para algún papel importante en producciones en Asia, sin embargo, tengo una buena proposición en América, una que no puedo rechazar.

. — Entonces te irás—. Dijo el abuelo—. ¿Y Tamao?

Ren observó a su ex esposa con cierto pesar, pesar que ella quiso amilanar dirigiéndole una sonrisa comprensiva.

. — Tamao tiene proyectos importantes aquí—. Dijo él y Tamao valoro que considerara importante su trabajo—. No puede solo seguirme y abandonar toda su vida.

El abuelo enarcó una ceja.

. — Además trataré que el tiempo que deba estar en América no se extienda más de lo necesario o de lo contrario, buscaré la forma de poder volver un tiempo—. Dijo Ren, aunque técnicamente lo había dicho mirando a Tamao expresamente.

Ella asintió. Los Tao no tocaron más el tema, y justo cuando Ren estaba a punto de despedirse y salir con Tamao de allí. Ran y Jun se llevaron a Tamao al jardín, mientras que En y el abuelo interceptaban a Ren.

. — ¿Debo comenzar a temer por mi vida?—. Preguntó Ren, sentado todavía en el sofá.

. — Solo queremos saber si estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer—. Dijo su padre de pie frente a su hijo y con el abuelo al lado—. Ya entendí que el actuar, es lo que te hace feliz. Pero hablas de esa oportunidad en América, como si fuera lo único que te queda… y están las empresas de la familia.

Ren evaluó un poco la situación.

. — Gracias—. Terminó diciendo—. Pero… queremos tiempo, padre. Ahora tengo un compromiso en América, y otro más con Tamao aquí. No me gusta la idea de dejarla; pero… esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, no solo casarme con ella porque debo irme lejos y quiera "asegurarla" de alguna forma.

. — Pero…

. — Déjalo, En—. Intervino el abuelo—. A mí me parece bien la forma en que quiere hacer las cosas.

Los dos le miraron sorprendidos.

. — Me parece bien que tengas la intención de confiar en Tamao y en la acción del tiempo y la distancia sobre su relación, de eso se trata una relación en primer lugar, no solo de apasionamientos juveniles—. Continuó el abuelo—. Sobra decir que no tendrás que preocuparte porque tu "novia" esté sola, en tu ausencia.

. — Lo sé, ella los quiere como a su familia—. Respondió Ren.

. — **Somos** una familia—. Recalcó En Tao.

Ren asintió tranquilo y entonces sintió la mano de su abuelo sobre su cabeza, desordenándole un poco los cabellos.

Por segundos, el abuelo remembró la figura infantil del que fuera si nieto, por segundos creyó que frente a él estaba ese Ren niño que él alguna vez había entrenado. Luego parpadeó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía orgulloso de su nieto.

. — Felicidades Ren, ya comienzas a portarte como un adulto—. Agregó el abuelo.

Y en eso las mujeres regresaron, Jun le dio las llaves de su auto a Ren y Tamao apareció con unos cuantos paquetes en bolsas.

. — Regrésame el auto después—. Le dijo Jun.

. — Gracias—. Murmuró Ren y entonces se acercó a Tamao—. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos…

. — EJEM… EJEM—. Carraspeó el abuelo con énfasis.

. — Abuelo…—. Musitó Jun en tono ya un poco cansado.

. — Adulto Ren… recuérdalo, adulto RESPONSABLE—. Recalcó el abuelo antes de despedirse.

. — Llamo luego…—. Dijo Ren y técnicamente tiró del brazo de Tamao luego de quitarle las bolsas.

. — ¿Llevas de nuevo tu celular, NO?—.Inquirió Jun.

"¡SI!", alcanzó a decir Ren.

¡Adiós!, alcanzó a decir Tamao antes de reclamarle al actor por salir tan intempestivamente de la casa. _"No iba a dejarme tranquilo"_ se excusó él refiriéndose al abuelo.

. — Ok... ¿Y dónde vamos?—. Preguntó Tamao al rato.

. — Paradise—. Respondió Ren y ella se sonrojó.

. — _"Pero el abuelo dijo…"_—. Pensó Tamao, pero meditó mejor antes de decirlo, ya tenía suficiente de mal entendidos por toda una vida—. Ahm… Horo-Horo y Pilika están en… en _casa._

"_Rayos" _pensó él frustrado, ¡Había olvidado la presencia de esos dos! Y ni modo que llegaran, los echaran a patadas y se encerraran ahí ¿verdad?... bueno… era una opción; pero no era correcto. Tamao no entendió por qué Ren estaba tan ansioso.

. — ¡Lo tengo!—. Dijo de pronto Ren y viró en la esquina más cercana, asustando a Tamao en el proceso—. ¡Lo siento!

. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—. Exclamó Tamao.

. — Lo siento, lo siento… estaba a punto de perder la entrada—. Dijo Ren—. Habríamos tenido que dar una gran vuelta antes de poder entrar en ruta.

. — ¿Eh?—. Tamao no entendía absolutamente nada.

. — Hay un lugar. De hecho, es el lugar donde me escondí todos estos días, nadie lo conoce. Excepto Jun—. Dijo Ren—. Ten por seguro que lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto no pasó desapercibido, me sorprende que no llegaran periodistas a la casa de mis padres.

Tamao entonces pensó que Ren quería ir a un sitio donde nadie pudiera inquietarlos, entonces aminoró su enfado para con él y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

. — ¿Dónde es ese sitio?

. — Cerca al sector comercial de Okinawa. Es un departamento que mi padre me dio a los 18, nunca lo usé sino hasta hace una semana—. Explicó Ren—. Ahí estaremos tranquilos, además si no me equivoco y conociendo a mi madre, eso que traes debe ser comida, con eso tenemos hasta mañana al menos.

Ella le miró algo nerviosa.

. — ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó Ren en cuanto lo notó.

. — N-Nada—. Musitó ella, pero respiró profundo—. ¿Crees que esté bien?, es decir… lo que dijo el abuelo y…

. — Hey…—. Interrumpió Ren—. ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

. — Claro que no—. Respondió segura.

. — Entonces confías en mí—. Siguió Ren.

. — Bueno…—. Titubeó ella y él enarcó una ceja, ok… se lo tenía ganado, pero que titubeara en eso de la confianza, dolía—. Solo bromeo, sí confío en ti—. Añadió Tamao con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

. — Tienes suerte de que esté manejando—. Farfulló él antes de conseguir apretar su costado izquierdo, haciéndola sonrojar y reír alborotadoramente.

. — ¡Ya! ¡Ren!—. Se quejó ella pegándole en la mano—. ¡Concéntrate en manejar por ahora ¿Sí?!

. — Ok… por _ahora—_. Respondió él—. Mejor sigamos con el juego de las preguntas, tú confías en mí ¿Verdad?

. — Sí, Ren… confío en ti—. Respondió Tamao.

. — Bueno, preciosa, entonces no hay problema… hasta hace unos días eras mi esposa—. Dijo él tomando su mano—. Dijiste que los papeles no son lo que nos unen.

Ella respiró tranquila y enlazó sus dedos a los suyos.

. — Y solo quieres _estar _ conmigo ¿Verdad?

. — _Siempre—._ Respondió ella. Y su corazón se serenó. ¿De qué había temido?, en ese momento ya no lo sabía ni le importaba. Estaba con Ren. Nada podría salir mal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luego que Tamao y Ren se marcharan, el abuelo comentó…

_"Creo que les pondré un par de chaperones"_, en eso Jun recordó un pequeño detalle. Todos estaban tan felices, que no recordó reportar lo sucedido a Horokeu y a su hermana. De modo que mientras sus padres y abuelo terminaban de almorzar, ella decidió llamarle. Aunque cabía la posibilidad también que ellos ya se hubieran enterado.__

"Las noticias vuelan en Okinawa después de todo"

. — ¡Jun!, vaya, creí que te habrías olvidado de mí—. Dijo Horo al contestar.

. — Oh, lo siento Horo-Horo, es que han pasado una serie de cosas—. Dijo Jun—. ¿No salió algo en televisión?

. — No… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Tamao está bien, verdad?!—. Reaccionó Horo—. ¡Pilika prende la televisión!

. —** ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pasó, hermano?!**

. — ¡Prende la televisión, algo ha sucedido con Tamao!—. Exigió Horo—. ¡No me asustes Jun! ¡Seguro le pasó algo! ¡O no! ¡Ya sé!... ¡FUE LA LOCA DE MAIDEN! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?! ¡ah, PERO CONQUE LE HAYA TOCADO UN CABELLO A MI TAMAO, ME VA A CONOCER!

. — ¡Horo-Horo CALMA!—. Trató de decir Jun.

. — **¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no! ¡NO!—.** Escuchó gritar a Pilika Usui y suspiró resignada—.** ¡No hay nada hermano! ¡No hay nada!**

. — ¡HORO-HORO! ¡CÁL-MA-TE!—. Pidió Jun en un grito—. ¡Tamao está bien! ¡Está con Ren!

. — ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal que está con…! ¡¿CON QUIEN?!

. — **¡HERMANO DEJA DE GRITAR QUE ME PONES NERVIOSA! ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TAMAO?—. **Gritó Pilika.

Al fin los gritos cesaron cuando Jun le contó lo sucedido, lo siguiente fue escuchar los vítores de Pilika Usui, mientras escuchaba a Horo-Horo decir, "Vaya"… "¡VAYA!".

. — Osea que se fueron juntos, entiendo, imagino que no los veremos en unos días—. Dijo Horo.

. — ¿Unos días?, ¿Tú crees que tanto?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — Bueno, si Ren se va a ir de todas maneras, pues francamente dudo que se quieran separar—. Agregó Horo—. Además ya están grandecitos, divorciados o no. Ahm… Jun ¿Cómo supieron que Ren estaba en el aeropuerto?

. — Eso es lo más abrumante de todo… fue Jeanne Maiden la que nos dijo—. Le contó Jun, Horo, literalmente desencajó la mandíbula—. ¿Puedes creerlo?, nos interceptó, prácticamente bloqueó la pista con su auto y no se estuvo contenta hasta conseguir que Tamao fuera al aeropuerto.

. — ¿Me estás bromeando?—. Preguntó Horo totalmente escéptico.

. — Te lo juro—. Respondió Jun—. Sucedió tal cual lo estoy contando, ella me llevó al aeropuerto, Tamao se adelantó y cuando vimos a Ren y a Tamao juntos pues… solo se fue.

. — ¿Así sin más?, ¿Nada de berrinches? ¿Nada de: _"¡No te metas que Ren es mío!_"?—. Dijo Horo fingiendo voz de mujer muy, pero muy superficial.

Jun se echó a reír.

. — No hizo nada de eso, lo prometo… solo me dijo que ese era el momento de ellos, y se marchó—. Dijo Jun.

. — Me cuesta creerlo, ¿No se habrá golpeado la cabeza?—.Preguntó Horo—. ¡Eh!, ¡Pilika, deja de dar brincos, que estás embarazada, mujer!

. — **¡Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliiiiiiiiiiz!—. **Se escuchó canturrear a Pilika.

. — Bueno, si sabes algo de Tamao llámame, aunque pienso igual que tú… no creo que sepamos nada de ellos en unos días—. Acotó Jun—. Si mi abuelo llama, tú dile que Tamao está descansando y que por supuesto Ren no está ahí.

. — ¿Eh?

. — Yo me entiendo, tú hazme ese favor… ah y por cierto, Ren tiene activo de nuevo su celular—. Dijo Jun.

. — Bueno, descuida, yo desvío la atención aquí—. Respondió Horo

Cuando colgó, Pilika se hallaba dando vueltas en la cocina mientras sujetaba a una bandeja a modo de "compañero" de baile. "_Hormonas…_" se dijo Horo mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

. — Por favor, ¿Puedes estar quieta?—. Le pidió Horo. Pilika respiró tranquila y asintió.

. — ¿Te la imaginas? Debe estar tan feliz—. Soñó Pilika—. Pero bueno, ya… fue suficiente de emoción. Este bebé me ha tenido en cólicos desde la madrugada.

. — ¿Qué? ¿Cólicos?—. Preguntó Horo-Horo súbitamente preocupado—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

. — No es nada, seguro es porque comí preocupada y he estado ansiosa toda la mañana, despreocúpate hermano—. Intentó sonreír Pilika, de hecho se había venido sintiendo débil la última semana, pero no había querido cargar de preocupaciones extra a Horo-Horo y prefirió aguantar.

No quería hablar de ello, ni tampoco de sus miedos por el bienestar de su bebé. De modo que fue a la sala y cambió de canales consecutivamente, hasta dar con uno de los programas de espectáculos.

"**Y ahora nuestro siguiente rumor, se han filtrado en nuestro Twitter imágenes muy peculiares tomadas desde un celular, que muestran a una muy cariñosa pareja en pleno reencuentro en el aeropuerto ¿Se imaginan quiénes son?¡Pues nada más y nada menos que Ren Tao y Tamao Tamamura!, así como lo escuchan, la "pareja más polémica" de los últimos veces y recientemente divorciada ¿Se reconcilian?... nuestro equipo fue a cerciorarse de la información y según entrevistas a los presentes… ese rumor ¡Es VERDAD!... ¡ASÍ ES!...Lo raro es que según todos nosotros, Ren había dejado el país hacía ya una semana, lo mismo que Tamao, ¿Coincidencia? ¿Algo planeado?... bueno, ustedes defínanlo, lo que sí nadie puede dudar es que las imágenes son una monura"**

Entonces pasaron las imágenes, una aglomeración de gente y en medio una pareja besándose.

. — ¡OWE! ¡Hermano ven mira!—. Gritó Pilika y Horo-Horo técnicamente saltó sobre el sofá.

. — ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!—. Gritó Horo y Pilika comenzó a aplaudir mientras señalaba el televisor y acto seguido comenzaba a dar saltitos.

. — Sí que saben cómo llamar la atención—. Comentó Horo y entonces reparó en su hermana, saltinbanqueando como si nada.

. — ¡Pilika, ya!—. La detuvo Horo.

. — Ok, ok… ya—. Aceptó ella y respiró muy profundamente.

Él elevó la mirada al techo y la obligó a sentarse. Solo que al dar un paso sobre la alfombra, sintió húmedos los pies.

. — Ya derramaste agua, Pilika, ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por estar saltando como loca—. La riñó; sin embargo Pilika ya no se sentía tan bien.

. — H-Hermano—. Le llamó algo asustada tras tocar su entrepierna.

. — ¿Qué?—. Murmuró él mirándola de soslayo, tenía el vestido mojado—. ¿También te echaste agua encima?

. — Horo… esto no es agua—. Dijo Pilika y de pronto palideció—. C-Creo que acabo de romper fuente.

… acabo… de… romper… fuente

… fuente

… fuente

… fuente

… fuente…

. — ¡FUENTE!—. Reaccionó Horo-Horo—. ¡P-P-P-Pero si ni siquiera has terminado los nueve meses! ¡Es demasiado pronto!

Pilika gimió de dolor mientras llevaba las manos a su espalda baja tratando de sostenerse.

. — Pues el bebé no piensa lo mismo—. Acotó ella—. ¡Ouch!... H-Hermano, esto comienza a doler… ¡Tienes razón, es demasiado pronto!.

. — A ver… a ver tranquila… yo me encargo, creo—. Dijo Horo-Horo, pero también lucía asustado, entonces comenzó a ir y venir por toda la sala—. ¡Ay no! ¡La maleta! ¡La..! ¡La guía del parto! ¡¿Dónde metiste las llaves?! ¡Oh espera! ¡Ni siquiera tengo auto! ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

. — ¡Horo!—. Exclamó Pilika.

. — ¡Sí, sí, ya!—. Respondió Horo—. A ver, la guía del parto decía que las contracciones en sí son lentas… y… y que la fuente se rompía solo cuando se entraba en labor de… ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ya rompiste fuente!

Seguramente todas esos "cólicos" habían sido la "lentas contracciones. Si era así ¡Estaba en aprietos!

. — ¡Hermano!—. Comenzó a llorar Pilika poniéndolo más nervioso todavía.

Tanto que el pobre Horokeu entró en una especie de letargo en el que el llanto de Pilika, sus propios pensamientos y demás era una mezcolanza de ruidos sin sentido. Se había quedado completamente estático.

. — ¡HORO!—. Exclamó Pilika, asustada.

De pronto el sonido del timbre de la casa se escuchó con fuerza, logrando sacar al hombre de su letargo. Sacudió la cabeza como espantando fantasmas y el timbre volvió a sonar.

"_Tamao"_, pensó con esperanza, _"¡Deben ser Tamao y Ren!"_, entonces enfocó todas sus fuerzas en correr hacia la puerta y abrirla.

. — ¡Tamao!—. Gritó, pero se quedó sin aire, completamente angustiado de nuevo cuando vio a Jeanne Maiden.

Esta le dedicaba una mirada algo apenada y de soslayo, tenía sujeto su bolso con ambas manos a la altura de su vientre y los ojos algo irritados.

. — No soy Tamao—. Musitó con suavidad—. E-Escucha, no he venido a pelear, sé que Tamao no está aquí ni Ren, así que… creo que hoy si he venido a buscarte a ti.

Horo parpadeó perplejo.

. — Sí, debe ser una gran sorpresa; pero descuida, no… no te quitaré mucho tiempo… solo vine a disculparme—. Agregó Jeanne—. Ya… ya sabes, por todo lo que hice y dije. N-no tienes que responderme nada, solo tenía que decirlo, Horokeu.

Los ojos de Horo se habían deslizado de su figura hasta el auto estacionado al frente. Todo él tembló y Jeanne al verle tan desencajado, temió haber llegado en pésimo momento y que él fuera a agredirla de alguna forma.

Pero…

. — ¿E-Ese es tu auto?—. Logró balbucear Horo-Horo, Jeanne parpadeó confusa y miró por encima de su hombro.

. — S-sí… ¿Por qué?—. Titubeó ella; pero Horo entonces, la miró con intensidad.

. — Necesito un favor…

Jeanne tardó en comprender lo que Pilika demoró en gritar el nombre de Horo-Horo, casi por instinto entró en la casa y alcanzó a sujetar de medio lado a Pilika, quien se había puesto de pie y tropezado con la alfombra.

. — ¡Pilika!—. Gritó Horo y recargó el otro brazo de Pilika sobre sí.

. — ¡Mi bebé, hermano, mi bebé!—. Exclamó ella.

. — ¡¿Qué está pasando?!—. Preguntó Jeanne.

. — ¡Está en labor!—. Respondió Horo y Jeanne palideció—. ¡Oh por favor! ¡No te vayas a desmayar, apenas puedo con una!

. — Ok… ok—. Murmuró Jeanne respirando profundo—. Ya, cárgala, nos vamos al hospital.

. — ¡De acuerdo!—. Exclamó Horo y tomó en brazos a su hermana.

Ambos corrieron a la salida.

. — ¡Las llaves!—. Exclamó Horo.

. — ¡Las llaves!... ¿Qué llaves?—. Siguió Jeanne.

. — ¡las de la casa, están en la barra!

Jeanne asintió algo aturdida y corrió a por las llaves, luego se reunió con los hermanos y salieron directamente al auto.

"_Gracias al cielo no tengo un deportivo como Ren"_, pensó Jeanne antes de arrancar.

Pilika no dejaba de gritar.

. — ¡Dile que tiene que respirar!—. Indicó Jeanne, los Usui estaban en los asientos traseros.

. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?—. Preguntó Horo.

. — ¡Solo lo sé! ¡Que respire! ¡Dale un ritmo!—. Exclamó Jeanne tratando de no desconcentrarse del camino—. ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

. — Pilika

. — Ok… Pilika, escucha, tenemos que llegar bien al hospital, así que tienes que respirar ¿ok?—. Le dijo Jeanne a la embarazada, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

Pilika temblaba y estaba fuertemente asustada, pero asintió tratando de respirar en medio de su dolor y angustia.

. — Ok… tú sostenle la mano—. Le dijo a Horo, él estaba tan empañicado como su hermana, así que todo atinó a obedecer.

. — Hermano, tengo miedo—. Le dijo Pilika entre lágrimas.

. — Vamos a estar bien, el bebé estará bien, ya verás, ya estamos yendo al hospital, pequeña—. Le consolaba Horo-Horo y miraba luego al espejo retrovisor, cuando Jeanne concordó miradas con él asintió con firmeza, intentando darle una confianza que ella carecía totalmente en ese momento.

"_Ella resultó más energúmena que Ren al volante"_, pensó Horo al verla evadir auto tras auto para conseguir adelantarse. Casi quince minutos después llegaron al hospital por el sector de emergencias.

. — ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!—. Exclamó Pilika cuando los enfermeros la pusieron en una silla de ruedas para llevarla a consultorio.

. — ¡¿Consultorio?! ¡Diablos, ¿Qué no ve que está dando a luz?!—. Exclamó Jeanne indignada—. ¡¿O es que está esperando a que el bebé salga a saludar para ingresarla a la sala de partos?!

. — E-Es que…—. Titubeó el enfermero.

. — ¡Es que nada! ¡Llévela a la sala de parto AHORA!.

. — ¡Sí señora, digo señorita… digo…!

. — ¡MUEVASE!—. Exclamó ella y los enfermeros técnicamente corrieron hacia el área indicada.

. — ¡Hermano!—. Clamaba la futura madre y Horo corrió a su lado, sujetándole la mano hasta que los enfermeros lo detuvieron—. ¡Hermano!

. — ¡Déjeme pasar!

. — Señor no puede entrar en una sala de parto sin estar esterilizado—. Le dijo uno de los enfermeros mientras los llamados de Pilika se perdían a la distancia.

A regañadientes Horo-Horo tuvo que quedarse fuera.

. — ¡DEMONIOS!

Jeanne, luego de gritarle al enfermero se había mantenido a distancia; pero en cuanto vio a Horo-Horo apoyarse en pose derrotada contra uno de los muros del hospital, evadió las miradas de los demás pacientes en emergencia y se acercó con cautela.

. — E-Ella va a estar bien—. Se animó a decirle.

. — Yo tengo que estar con ella, es mi hermanita—. Contestó Horo sin enderezarse.

. — Quizá… quizá puedas hablar con un médico y te dejen entrar—. Sugirió Jeanne

Solo se encogió de hombros cuando Horo-Horo giró a verle. Segundos después él asintió y fue a hablar en admisión, afortunadamente para él, el arreglar que él entrara en la sala de parto debidamente esterilizado no resultó ser tan problemático.

Jeanne se quedó ahí hasta que le indicaron que aguardara en la sala de espera fuera de la real sala de partos. Su primera intención había sido irse, después de todo, ella había sido parte involuntaria de todo aquello, no era amiga ni familia… solo que había un pequeñísimo detallito que le impidió hacerlo.

Ella tenía las llaves de la casa de Ren y Tamao en su mano. De modo que debía aguardar para dárselas.

Estuvo sentada con una taza de café de máquina completamente intacta en su mano cerca dos horas. Dos horas del más completo silencio en el pasillo, salvo por esporádicas apariciones de enfermeras con carritos.

"_Hola, Mamá"_

Decía un cartelito en la puerta de la sala de partos. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. ¿Quién iba a decir que estaría en esos aprietos?, ella solo había querido disculparse y ahora se hallaba sola en ese pasillo, preocupada por un bebé que no era nada suyo, hijo de una chica que ni siquiera era su conocida.

"_Esto se siente raro"_, pensó sin ninguna gana de tocar el café todavía. Revisó las puntas de sus cabellos, luego jugueteó con sus manos, anduvo una y otra vez por el pasillo, mirando de vez en cuando por la pequeña ventana redonda de la sala.

Por último se puso a jugar con su celular.

"_¿Qué hago aquí?"_ se preguntó en más de una ocasión, en especial cada que miraba la puerta de la sala de partos cerrada. "_Claro, las llaves_", se respondía enseguida y miraba el objeto en sus manos, las llaves sonaban al moverlas.

. — "_Es, Tamao o Ren quienes deberían estar aquí, no yo_"—. Pensó con cierta tristeza al sentirse de nuevo fuera de lugar. Suspiró y miró el llavero, era una la cara de una muñequita tejida a mano—. _"Seguro es de ella"_—. Pensó en Tamao.

¿Qué la hacía diferente de Tamao?, bueno, aparte del hecho de que todos parecían quererla con tan solo poco tiempo de conocerla.

"_Sencillez"_, se dijo… quizá. Miró la muñequita y sonrió con cierta ironía para sí misma.

Quizá ella tenía muchas cosas que aprender aún.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y salieron algunas enfermeras, detrás de él una persona con mascarilla, gorro y bata quirúrgica que llevaba un pequeño bulto en brazos.

Jeanne se puso de pie rápidamente y reconoció a Usui cuando él se quitó la máscara, luego el quejido de un bebé rompió el silencio. Horo-Horo le sonrió y Jeanne se acercó con cierto miedo y cautela.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al irse acercando mientras estiraba el cuello para poder ver al bebé, Horo hizo a un lado la mantita del rostro del pequeño bulto.

. — Es una niña—. Anunció Horo y la bebita sacó sus pequeñas manitos para intentar cubrirse el rostro de un airecillo frío.

. — E-Es muy bonita—. Respondió Jeanne aun guardando cierta distancia, pero sin dejar de sonreírle a la bebita, quien bostezó. Haciendo que el gesto de Jeanne se enterneciera.

"_Ok, esto es MÁS que raro"_ pensó la joven. En todas esas horas se había preocupado por el bebé, y al verla tan pequeñita e indefensa, pero viva, sintió un real alivio, sintió que todo su estrés y el momento de tensión mientras iban al hospital habían valido la pena. Algo tibio comenzó a anidar en su corazón, algo que nunca había sentido por nada ni por nadie.

. — ¿Señor?—. Interrumpió una enfermera—. Nos llevaremos a la bebita para prepararse y llevarla con su mamá.

. — Oh, sí… claro—. Dijo Horo entregándole a su sobrina a la enfermera—. Gracias por todo.

. — Je… es la primera vez que veo a un hombre que no se desmaya al ver un parto—. Felicitó la enfermera y se retiró murmurando un "Felicidades".

. — Me alegra que haya salido bien—. Dijo Jeanne con sinceridad.

Horo-Horo se había sentado agotado.

. — No puedo creer que soy tío—. Murmuró mezcla de alivio, mezcla de emoción—. La bebé está fuerte, aunque no completó todos los nueve meses, dice el doctor que ella está perfecta.

. — ¿Tu hermana se encuentra bien?

. — Tuvieron que cortarla un poco, la cabecita de la bebé no terminaba de salir y pues…—. Explicó Horo—. Ahora la están curando…

. — Siento oír eso.

Solo entonces, Horo-Horo realmente la miró, como si se diera cuenta recién que ella estaba ahí. Toda su ayuda, voluntaria o no, él jamás podría olvidarlo. Aunque esa chiquilla engreída no fuera de su total agrado, no podía olvidar… no podría olvidar jamás que le debía la vida de su hermana y la de su sobrina.

"_Quizá Jeanne Maiden no es tan malvada como creí", _pensó sin darse cuenta que se le había quedado viendo a Jeanne.

. — ¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?—. Preguntó ella ante su insistente mirada. Horo suspiró y le sonrió.

. — ¿Cómo supiste sobre lo de la respiración y eso?—. Le preguntó. Jeanne se medio atragantó y retrocedió hasta la pared contraria.

. — Bueno… no es que lo sepa—. Respondió—. Solo lo vi en una serie por cable, n-no sabía que decirle a tu hermana para que se calmara, así que… dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Horo abrió los ojos algo escéptico, ella se encogió de hombros y dos segundos después le escuchó reír.

. — ¡Pues serie o no funcionó de maravilla!—. Rió Horo-Horo—. Excepto eso de sujetarle la mano… creo que me partió un par de huesos.

Jeanne sonrió con complacencia.

. — ¡Oh cierto!, no he llamado a nadie, debo avisarle a Tamao—. Recordó Horo-Horo y sacó su celular.

. — Ahm, yo ya me voy… estaba esperando a que salieras para darte esto—. Interrumpió Jeanne antes de que él marcara nada. Horo le miró con curiosidad al recibir la llave de "Paradise".

"_¡En serio que soy descuidado!"_ se lamentó y en serio odió sentir todavía desconfianza por esa chica pese a lo que había hecho por su familia.

. — No le he sacado copia, por si lo estás pensando—. Dijo Jeanne adivinándole el pensamiento.

. — No he dicho nada—. Dijo Horo, _"Rayos, esta chica es telépata"_.

. — Ok, ehm… espero que tu hermana se reponga, felicidades supongo—. Dijo Jeanne afianzando su bolso en el hombro—. Adiós.

Avanzó rumbo a la salida, y antes que doblara la esquina Horo la alcanzó.

. — ¡Jeanne!

Escuchar su nombre la detuvo y la obligó a voltear, el hombre lucía apenado. "No más disculpas ni explicaciones por hoy" pensó Jeanne algo incómoda.

. — Dime—. Apremió entonces.

Horo le sonrió quedamente.

. — Q-Quizá puedas venir a ver a la bebé, si quieres, claro—. Propuso, Jeanne recordó entonces aquella pequeña carita rosada bostezando y sonrió inconscientemente.

. — Q-Quizá, si no molesto—. Respondió ella.

. — No lo creo—. Respondió Horo y ella asintió murmurando un _"Puede ser… adiós, Horokeu"_

. — ¡Oh, y…!—. Dijo Horo deteniéndola de nuevo. Jeanne enarcó una ceja en señal de esperar por lo que tuviera que decir—. Gracias… por todo.

De nuevo aquella sensación tibia inundó su corazón y Jeanne tuvo ganas de llorar; sin embargo se contuvo, asintió lo mejor que pudo y salió a toda prisa del hospital.

Horo se quedó viéndola partir, sonriendo tranquilo tras su marcha. Llamó a Ren antes de preguntar por la habitación de hospital para su hermana.

En tanto que Jeanne se había quedado en su auto un buen rato. Estaba experimentando una especie de catarsis…

"... _pero aún tengo mucho que aprender"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Era presa de miles de sensaciones a la vez. Nunca antes había estado en ese grado de intimidad con nadie, ni siquiera en sueños. Sin embargo, lo que estaba sucediendo no había tenido punto refrenable desde que llegaron al apartamento.

Ella había entrado con inocencia directamente a admirar la gran vista que tenía desde el ventanal, la decoración era sobria y elegante, y aunque no era un dechado de la limpieza era medianamente habitable (Debía admitirlo, luego de esos meses viviendo con Ren, se había vuelto meticulosa con eso de la limpieza). Ren entretanto dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue a darle alcance.

Saltó por la sorpresa cuando él la rodeó por la cintura y descendió su rostro hacia su hombro derecho.

. — Nunca hablaste de este departamento—. Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus brazos con suavidad.

. — Nunca lo usé, no lo hubiera hecho tampoco de no necesitarlo—. Dijo Ren y besó la pequeña porción de piel expuesta entre su cuello y la manga de su blusa, haciéndola estremecer.

. — T-Tiene una vista estupenda—. Dijo Tamao tratando de mirarle. Ren sonrió.

. — Sí, lo tiene—. Respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima, haciéndola sonrojar.

Contuvo el aliento cuando él se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios.

. — Pensé que nunca podría tenerte conmigo de nuevo—. Dijo él—. Te quiero… te quiero tanto, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo siempre, incluso si duele.

. — No hables de penas—. Susurró ella girando entre sus brazos para tenerle de frente y acariciar su rostro con la punta de los dedos antes de elevar su mirada y suspirar—. Apenas puedo creer que estás aquí, fui yo la que pensó que no volvería a verte nunca más.

. — Lo siento tanto, Tam—. Se disculpó él de nuevo—. Solo quise protegerte.

. — Lo sé—. Respondió ella y sintió los labios de Ren sobre su frente y sus brazos estrechándola con más fuerza.

. — Cuando te vi en el aeropuerto, no lo sé… fue como… como si todo alrededor diera vueltas, creí que estaba alucinando—. Confesó Ren—. Fue tan agobiante estar aquí toda esta semana y luchar contra las ganas de verte, escucharte… fue un infierno.

. — Estamos juntos ahora—. Dijo ella y sonrió—. Actor engreído… te quiero más de lo que pude imaginar.

. — Y tú eres mi amor—. Agregó él—. Eso no cambiará, ¿Lo entiendes?, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, yo no dejaré de quererte. Creo que es simplemente que no puedo.

. — Más te vale—. Rió Tamao e intentó separarse con la idea de ir por las bolsas de comida, pero Ren la regresó a su sitio.

. — ¿Adónde vas?—. Musitó directamente a su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

. — L-La comida ¿No tienes hambre?—. Preguntó ella ahogando una risita por el cosquilleo provocado por el respirar de Ren.

. — Sí… pero no de "comida" precisamente.

El resultado de esa frase fue provocar que Tamao se sonrojara violentamente. Él jugó con su cabello unos segundos, acomodándolo tras su oreja después. Ya sabía por experiencia que ir con paños tibios con Tamao, era técnicamente, tiempo muerto… normalmente ella nunca entendía indirectas. Así que si no tenía pensado ser claro en sus intenciones, valía más que abrieran las bolsas de comida.

. — ¿Tu brazo está mejor?—. Le preguntó, aprovechando aquello para rozar la piel bajo el vendaje.

Ella asintió enseguida.

. — No necesito de tanto cuidado, Horo-Horo lo vendó para que recuerde no hacer movimientos bruscos—. Informó Tamao; pero entonces notó los ojos de Ren brillando con intensidad—. Ren… ¿Estás bien? ¿P-Por qué me miras así?

. — Porque eres muy bonita—. Contestó él afianzando una de sus manos a la cintura femenina—. Porque me gusta mirarte.

Tamao sonrió nerviosa.

. — Me gusta cómo te sonrojas y a veces me gusta también cuando te pones tan nerviosa que no puedes adivinar mis intenciones—. Siguió él capturando levemente el labio superior de su boca—. Que no notas cuánto ansío tenerte entre mis brazos…

Tamao contuvo el aire y se sintió como en aquella noche antes del accidente. Esa vez ella había desviado el tema; sin embargo, esta vez no había opción a repetirlo. Su corazón además se negaba a aceptar como excusa el miedo o la vergüenza por revelar lo que la noche anterior había ignorado.

Porque, aunque prefería hacerse la desentendida… sabía sus intenciones. No era una niña y al menos conocimiento teórico tenía. Lo difícil en ese punto era dejarse llevar. Porque al igual que Ren, cada vez que estaban juntos, ansiaba tenerlo más cerca de lo posible, deseaba ser abrazada, quería sentirse querida a la forma y en la medida que él impusiera.

Ella entonces cerró los ojos y ascendió las manos sobre la camisa de Ren y acarició la piel de su cuello hasta afianzarse delicadamente tras su nuca. No cabía duda que se sentía adormecida… y por fin, cedió sus cuestionamientos a la fuerza de su corazón, siendo ella quien alcanzara sus labios esta vez.

Aquello fue el comienzo de una serie de caricias, besos, roces de manos, la tibieza de sus cuerpos acoplándose, reconociéndose… sentidos adormecidos, ansias creciendo sin reparo, suspiros ahogados, pasos que poco a poco fueron conduciéndolos en tanteos hasta la habitación principal, y una vez allí caer sobre el colchón sin cortar las caricias.

Pronto, sintió una de las manos de Ren, descender desde su cintura hacia su cadera, y de ahí a su muslo izquierdo haciéndole encoger la pierna. La obnubilada mente de Tamao reaccionó al sentir un roce demasiado íntimo, contuvo el aire audiblemente y trató de enderezarse, llevándose a Ren en el proceso.

Se miraron con los ojos anegados de pasión, Tamao estaba fuertemente sonrojada y él demasiado excitado. El corazón de ambos palpitó con cierta violencia.

. — Ren…

. — Está bien… está bien, mi amor—. Le susurró él acercándose con cautela para tomar de nuevo sus labios sin demasiada premura. Ella no lo rechazó—. Tranquila…Te amo, solo quiero estar contigo… ¿Tu no…?

. — E-Es que… ya no estamos cas…—. Trató de decir ella, pero entonces Ren centró su atención en su cuello, haciéndola balbucear la última palabra.

. — Oh, pero lo estaremos—. Prometió él soplando suavemente en su lóbulo derecho—. Es solo que no puedo esperar hasta entonces…

Ella suspiró su nombre dejándose inclinar de nuevo contra la cama mientras él besaba su cuello suave y lentamente.

. — Te deseo…—. Confesó Ren entre besos, ocultando su sonrojo.

. — y… y yo a ti—. Dijo ella colocando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Te amo, Ren.

Él sonrió al notarla nuevamente relajada, y solo entonces se atrevió a colar una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa y acariciar la tersa piel, comprobando por primera vez su suavidad. Así poco a poco fue emprendiendo ruta hacia su busto. Ella se encontraba tan adormecida entre sus besos, que el tacto sobre su piel solo le hizo sentir placenteramente bien. Ren apretó su cintura, sus labios confiados habían descendido y se hallaba a escasos centímetros de saborear la palpitante porción de piel de su pecho…

… tan cerca del punto sin retorno…

… cuando de pronto un "vibrar" extraño los detuvo.

. — Demonios…—. Farfulló Ren enfadado y quiso ignorar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón de primer momento, pero tras intentar entrar en "tono" con nuevos besos, el celular volvió a vibrar.

. — Contesta… quizá es importante—. Logró decir Tamao tras recuperar el aliento y medio enderezarse.

Ren miró directamente a sus ojos, reacio a hacerle caso. El celular volvió vibrar. Casi con furia lo sacó del pantalón y Tamao juró que salían dagas de los ojos del actor hacia el inocente aparato.

. — ¿Quién es?—. Preguntó Tamao con cautela, Ren terminó de enderezarse.

. — Es Horokeu, ya debe haber hablado con Jun—. Contestó—. Si no está muriendo, ¡Juro que lo mataré!—. Masculló furioso a la par que aceptaba la llamada— ¡¿Qué?!

. — ¡Ren!—. Le riñó Tamao.

. — Ok, ok… ya, ¿"Qué sucede" Horo-Horo?—. Preguntó y dos segundos después murmuró, "_Ok, si, ya entendí"_, para después colocarse adecuadamente la camisa.

. — ¿Qué pasa?

. — No sé cómo…—. Comentó él—. Bueno, sí sé, pero es increíble que sucediera "justo" ahora.

. — ¿El qué?—. Inquirió Tamao y Ren suspiró con resignación, a sabiendas que luego de decirlo, podía despedirse de su "día de amor"—. Ren ¿El qué?

. — Acaba de nacer el hijo de Pilika—. Anunció por fin y Tamao abrió la boca de par en par—. Eso me dijo Horo-Horo, es… es una niña.

Literalmente el "momento" entre ambos terminó. Tamao saltó de la cama acomodándose la ropa y buscando sus zapatos._ "¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!"_ exclamó y a Ren solo le quedó resignarse.

¡Condenado Horokeu!

Durante los dos días siguientes, lograr que Tamao se separara de su amiga durante fue técnicamente imposible. Ren optó por salir del cuarto en varias ocasiones junto con Horo-Horo cuando las dos comenzaban la rutina de tomarse de las manos y comenzar a llorar, literalmente intentarlo era imposible.

Por otro lado, cada que Pilika terminaba de amamantar a la pequeña bebé. Para Ren, el ver a Tamao tomarla en brazos con tanto cuidado y arrullarla para que no se despertara, le provocaba una ternura indescriptible.

"_Niña bonita, niña de ensueño, duerme tranquila… duerme tesoro"_

Recitaba en una especie de canto hacia la bebita cuando Pilika dormía, aquellas palabras habían sido parte de una canción de cuna que su madre le solía cantar a ella; no recordaba más que esas palabras, pero se sentía feliz porque surtieran efecto en la pequeña cada que quería llorar por ser separada de su madre.

La habitación del hospital estaba llena de globos, pequeños peluchitos, algunas flores y carteles de felicitación para la nueva mamá, entre ellos resaltaba un gran oso de mirada tierna, técnicamente le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, era el regalo de Chocolove.

. — ¿Ya le pusieron nombre?—. Preguntó Ren, él y Horo estaban en otro lado de la habitación.

. — Sí, quería que le pusieran Pilika o quizá Ayame—. Respondió Horo-Horo—. Pero Pilika decidió que se llame Mika.

. — Mika—. Repitió Ren—. Le sentará bien.

. — ¿Es verdad que tendrás que viajar pronto a América, Ren?—. Preguntó Horo-Horo.

. — Sí—. Respondió él con cierto pesar. Anna ya le había confirmado una fecha—. Solo me queda una semana aquí… bueno seis días si descontamos hoy.

. — Esa representante tuya en verdad es muy eficiente—. Dijo Horo-Horo.

. — ¿Has hablado con Anna?

. — Fue anoche a "Paradise" y alcanzó a encontrarme antes de que viniera para aquí—. Dijo Horo—. ¿Puedes creer que al final dijo que yo "Parecía" de confianza?

Ren enarcó una ceja.

. — Viniendo de Anna, considérate afortunado—. Recalcó Ren.

. — Lo sé, ahora sí en serio tengo una cita con ella.

Ren palideció.

. — ¡Oh no! ¡Picudo malpensado! No en "ese" sentido, me refiero a una cita de trabajo—. Aclaró Horo-Horo—. Todo podría ir mucho mejor si consigo que mi proyecto funcione.

. — No te irás de Paradise ¿Verdad?

. — Bueno, algún día tendré que hacerlo, además ahora están también Pilika y Mika…—.Dijo Horo.

. — No quisiera que Tamao se quedara sola, no puedo llevarla conmigo porque quiero que termine su proyecto y… sé que va a descuidarse si está sola en "Paradise"—. Respondió Ren.

. — Oye, no te preocupes… el que no vivamos en Paradise en un tiempo, no quiere decir que abandonaremos a Tamao—. Dijo Horo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ren—. No te preocupes, Ren, nosotros nos aseguraremos que ella esté bien hasta que tú regreses… y por bien, me refiero también a libre de la "Influencia Asakura".

Ren respiró tranquilo.

. — Gracias.

Horo elevó su pulgar y le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad, gesto que Ren correspondió con una corta, pero sincera sonrisa. Horo entonces desvió la mirada hacia su amiga.

. — Algún día Tamao será una mamá muy bonita ¿No crees?—. Preguntó Horo-Horo logrando que Ren se sonrojara un poco. Cuando giraron a verla de nuevo, vieron cómo Tamao se hacía sujetar un dedo con la pequeña mano de Mika.

. — Por cierto, ayer ya no pude disculparme—. Añadió Horo—. Creo que interrumpí algo entre ustedes dos ¿O no?

Ren se atragantó con su saliva. Horo ahogó una risita burlona.

. — Lástima, con lo bien que le sentaría a Mika un primito o una primita—. Siguió Horo y Ren lo fulminó con la mirada.

. — No digas tonterías—. Le espetó Ren en voz baja.

. — ¿Pues qué interrumpí entonces si no es eso?, ayer no estabas de muy buen humor que digamos, hasta estabas irritable—. Dijo Horo—. No creo haber interrumpido precisamente un interesante juego de naipes… así que hoy quiero enmendarlo, solo dime "Horo-Horo es el mejor de los amigos" y te ayudaré.

. — Ya-cállate—. Respondió Ren y optó por alejarse, Horo solo elevó la mirada al techo.

"_Genio y figura hasta la sepultura" _pensó divertido; sin embargo, se les quedó viendo. Ren acercó el rostro hacia Mika por sobre el hombro de Tamao, ella hizo a un lado la mantita del rostro de la bebita y sonrió señalando lo bonita que era. Ren solo asentía y colocaba la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su mujer.

"_Ambos serán buenos padres algún día"_ pensó y se cruzó de brazos apoyado contra la pared. Miró a su hermana entonces, Pilika lucía serena, agotada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como de quien sabe que ha hecho algo bien y se merece un buen descanso. Miró después el osito destacándose entre todos los regalos recibidos. Chocolove había ido esa mañana temprano para conocer a Mika, Horo-Horo jamás lo admitiría; pero cuando vio al moreno sujetar con tanto cuidado y cariño a su sobrina, en verdad se apenó por él. En un mundo ideal, Pilika seguramente habría formado una familia con él y con Mika… Horo pensó que no hubiera sido tan malo. _"Lástima que ese no era un mundo ideal"_

. — ¿Quieres cargarla?—. Preguntó Tamao y Ren se enderezó enseguida.

. — La… la despertarías, además… no soy bueno con los niños—. Dijo él.

. — Oh, permíteme ponerlo en duda, cariño… te llevaste muy bien con ese bebé en el Marriot—. Dio Tamao.

. — No era un recién nacido, mejor no ¿Y si se me cae?

Ella sonrió.

. — Miedoso.

. — Además, luces hermosa con ella—. Susurró más quedamente a su oído—. No quiero cortar esa imagen.

Ella se sonrojó al descubrir aquella mirada intensa en Ren. En eso apareció Jun, cargada con una gran caja envuelta en papel rosa. La muy alegre hermana de Ren, había ido a hacerles una invitación a cenar, Tamao estuvo a tres segundos de aceptar gustosa, cuando Horo-Horo intervino, Pilika también despertó.

. — Horokeu—. Llamó Ren al borde de la desesperación—. _"Eres el mejor de los amigos"_

Tamao le miró extrañada y aquella pequeña distracción sirvió para que Horo tomara a Mika de sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera rechistar. Se dirigió después a Jun y le sonrió.

. — ¿No quieres cargar a Mika?—. Preguntó Horo. Pilika bostezó.

. — Oh…. Muchachos, señorita Jun, disculpen—. Dijo ella.

Jun se había quedado mirando a la bebé y meditando el ofrecimiento de Horo. Tamao no supo cuándo Horo-Horo le había quitado a Mika.

. — Con cuidado hermano—. Acotó Pilika.

. — Oh ¿En serio, puedo?—. Preguntó Jun emocionada, puesto que los Usui no eran precisamente su familia; pero que le hicieran partícipe de algo tan íntimamente familiar la hacían sentir importante, además hacía muchísimos años que no tenía un bebé en brazos.

Horo y Pilika asintieron y dejaron a la bebita a su alcance.

. — ¡Oh, es una pequeña preciosa!—. Recalcó Jun mirando encantada a niña—. Hola Mika… yo soy Jun, Hola pequeñita…

. — Ahora es cuando—. Murmuró Ren al oído de Tamao aprovechando la distracción de su hermana—. Vamos…

. — ¿Eh?, ¿Adónde?

. — Solo sígueme ¿Sí?—. Pidió Ren todavía en susurros—. Ya regresamos—. Añadió en voz alta al tiempo que tiraba del brazo de Tamao.

. — ¡Vayan tranquilos!—. Dijo Horo y Tamao alcanzó a decir ¡Hasta luego! antes de salir obligada por Ren.

De todos, Pilika no les había perdido pista a Horo-Horo y a Ren, notando perfectamente como habían tenido una corta charla en clave.

. — Hermano… ¿Qué se traen Ren y tú?—. Preguntó ella. Horo solo se encogió de hombros y miró pícaro a Jun. Ella tardó tres segundos en comprender.

. — No me digas que se han escapado—. Preguntó entonces Jun, Horo volvió a encogerse de hombros—

. — Tienen apenas cinco días, Jun… déjalos ser—. Respondió Horo.

. — ¿De qué hablan?—. Preguntó Pilika confusa—. ¿Adónde se fueron?

. — Por lo pronto no creo que a "Bebélandia" y solo eso diré—. Dijo Horo y se sentó al borde de la cama de Pilika.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

. — ¡LO VAN A HACER!—. Exclamó Pilika logrando que su pequeña hija despertara de golpe y comenzara a llorar.

. — ¡Pilika! ¡No te oyeron en Australia! ¿Tenías que gritarlo?—. Reclamó Horo.

. — ¡Lo siento!

. — Ya bebita linda… ya… ya pasó, ya pasó—. Consolaba Jun a medida que se acercaba con la bebé hasta la mamá para entregársela.

. — Eso es, ya cariño… ya pasó, mami no quiso gritar—. Susurró Pilika tratando de calmar a Mika—. Shh, shh, shh, shh… tranquila, mi cielo, ya pasó.

Jun se acercó a Horo mientras tanto.

. — ¿Crees que haya funcionado?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — ¿Bromeas?, fue un plan maestro

Y sí, Horo-Horo y Jun se habían puesto de acuerdo esa mañana. Horokeu se había sentido medianamente culpable por el mal genio de Ren y la reticencia de Tamao de irse del lado de su hermana. Por otro lado, Jun quería sobrinos ¡Y los quería YA!... el resto fue cuestión de coordinar y hacerle creer a Ren que todo había sido fortuito.

. — Y hasta lo hice decir que soy el mejor de los amigos—. Rió Horo—. Eso fue inmortal, lástima que no tuviera una cámara.

. — Bueno, supongo que ahora sí no los vamos a ver en al menos un par de días—. Acotó Jun divertida—. Daré una cena en casa de mis padres para despedir a Ren, espero que puedan asistir.

. — ¡Oh, ¿En serio?!—. Preguntó Pilika.

. — Claro, si es que no te causo inconvenientes en tu recuperación—. Dijo Jun.

. — ¡Qué va, si me siento de maravilla!—. Exclamó Pilika.

Mika comenzó a gimotear de nuevo.

. — Pilika, cariño… ¿Puedes bajarle unos cuantos decibeles a tu dulce voz?—. Preguntó Horo, ganándose una miradita irónica por parte de su hermana

Ren y Tamao, como habían dado por sentado, no aparecieron hasta el tercer día.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La reconciliación de los Tao, como se esperaba, no pasó desapercibida. Sin embargo, esta vez ellos estaban preparados, aunque ni Ren ni Tamao esperaron nunca que los Tao en pleno intervinieran en presionar a Matsumoto para que dejara de hostigarlos, más concretamente, localizaron al padrino de Tamao y amenazaron con una fuerte denuncia en su contra si es que se atrevía a prestar entrevistas o fotografías a la prensa. Resultó mejor de lo que esperaron, aunque Matsumoto publicó un rumor sobre la "Sanidad mental" de Tamao, aquello no pasó a mayores al no contar con el testimonio directo del padrino.

Casi como un juego, aquella semana de plazo para Ren llegó a su fin. En la casa Tao se vivía un ambiente ameno aunque cargado además de una premonitoria nostalgia, que únicamente era roto por los gorjeos de la pequeña Mika, quien estaba encantada de la vida al pasar de brazo en brazo por cada miembro de la familia Tao. La cena había terminado hacía casi media hora y todos se hallaban en la etapa de sobremesa, charlando, jugueteando, o simplemente observando, como él.

Una vez más, Ren fue atacado por sus recuerdos al ver, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, el cómo ellos jugaban con Mika. Ren había pensado todos esos años que sus padres habían sido fríos e impersonales; y que cualquier alucinación infantil que tuviera había sido solo producto de alguno de sus sueños. Sin embargo confirmó al verlos, que en realidad, En y Ran sabían cómo jugar con bebés, confirmó un recuerdo casi perdido, cuando la bebé era su hermana Mei y él se unía poco después a mimar a la bebita.

Incluso el abuelo Tao cayó rendido ante la ternura del bebé de Pilika, Ren ahogó una risita irónica al verle haciendo gestos graciosos para alegrar a Mika mientras Pilika y Jun conversaban a un costado. A Ren le costaba creer que esa fuera en realidad su última noche en Japón, no podía quejarse, pues había pasado los mejores días de su vida junto a Tamao, sin embargo, a medida que las horas avanzaban, su temor por dejarla crecía y le impedían estar tranquilo.

Y encima de todo… Tamao estaba molesta con él.

Oh, sí… habían pasado días difícilmente superables, olvidándose de todo y todos y entregándose a su amor por completo; pero una petición había provocado su enojo, y en lo que iba de la fiesta de despedida, no se había dignado a dirigirle directamente la palabra. Siempre procurando involucrarse en charlas conjuntas, siempre alejándose con cualquier excusa cada que él intentaba acercársele.

Era su última noche, ¡Ya no tenía manera de tratar de hacer que entendiera! ¡Para variar, ella no quería escucharle!

. — Ren—. La voz de Horokeu interrumpió sus cavilaciones, volteó cansado—. Más vale que hagas algo con Tamao.

. — ¿A qué te refieres?—. Preguntó él.

. — No frunzas tanto el ceño—. Dijo Horo-Horo colocando su mejor cara amigable para desviar la atención—. Se van a dar cuenta que se han peleado.

La mirada de Ren recorrió brevemente a los demás antes de obligarse a mantener la calma.

. — He logrado desviar a tu madre; no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes, pero Tamao se ha ido al jardín y aunque me gritó que me fuera, creo que la vi llorando—. Informó Horo.

. — No hemos peleado, creo—. Respondió Ren.

. — ¿Crees?, ¿Entonces por qué llora?—. Preguntó Horo.

. — Le pedí algo, y se molestó—. Dijo Ren—. Ha malinterpretado todo, y lo peor es que no deja que le explique mis razones.

. — ¿Pues qué le pediste?—. Preguntó Horo.

. — Eso es privado—. Respondió Ren.

. — Pues créeme, no será "privado" mientras siga llorando así…—. Dijo Horo—. Será mejor que vayas allá, yo intentaré distraer a tu familia.

. — No creo que quiera oírme, llevo desde ayer intentando hacer que me escuche, ya la has visto hoy, apenas y me dirige la palabra—. Dijo Ren y terminó suspirando.

. — Pues vuelve a intentarlo—. Recalcó Horo—. ¿Qué esperas?

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de Ren antecedió a que el actor saliera de la sala. Jun, que había captado todo y notado además cierto comportamiento extraño en Tamao, intercambió una mirada preocupada con Horo, él solo le indicó con la mano que esperara.

Ren caminó sin mucha prisa hacia el jardín. Éste estaba iluminado y notar a Tamao sentada al borde de la fuente, de espaldas a él fue sencillo. Hacerse notar, cuestión de un carraspeo.

. — Horo-Horo ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito que me cuiden—. Le escuchó decir, su voz sonaba dolida.

"_¡Y tenías que ponerte eso solo para provocarme!"_ pensó Ren ligeramente mortificado por el vestido que llevaba Tamao. La dichosa prenda había sido motivo de la última discusión de la mañana además de "La petición malentendida". Se trataba de un vestido azul noche sujeto en tiras a sus hombros, revelando un atrayente escote en V mientras modelaba cara curva de su cuerpo, el color del vestido solo hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel y en especial la curva en su espalda.

Respiró profundo antes de seguir avanzando. La vio temblar.

. — ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila? ¡Horo-Horo, te dije que…!—. Quiso exclamar ella, pero al voltear y ver a Ren se quedó sin habla momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, no tardó en darle la espalda y limpiar rápido sus ojos.

. — ¿Qué haces aquí?...—. Preguntó con voz endurecida—. Le dije a Horokeu que iría enseguida, quiero estar sola.

Ren avanzó en medio del césped.

. — Tamao, tenemos que hablar—. Dijo él.

. — No, no tenemos—. Refutó ella—. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es regresar adentro.

Entonces intentó irse, pero Ren interpuso su brazo deteniéndola.

. — Llevas todo el día esquivándome, vamos a hablar AHORA—. Indicó Ren y ella le miró enfadada. _"Demonios, hasta enojada me provoca querer devorarla"_ pensó furtivamente y peor aun cuando ella se cruzó de brazos enfatizando ese escote.

. — No tenemos nada de qué hablar—. Refutó ella—. Dejaste muy claro lo que piensas y yo también, tú no tienes pensado ceder y yo tengo todo el derecho de enojarme.

. — No ha quedado nada claro, porque tú no quieres escuchar—. Replicó Ren impidiendo que se marchara de nuevo—. No quiero discutir contigo, mucho menos ahora… por favor.

. — Bien, entonces nos vamos adentro y hacemos de cuenta que nada pasó ¿Ok?—.Propuso ella tratando de marcharse sin éxito de nuevo.

. — Sé que estás molesta, Tamao—. Repuso él—. Pero entiéndeme, esto también es difícil para mí ¿Crees que se me hace muy sencillo viajar mañana y dejarte aquí quién sabe por cuánto tiempo?

Pese a que ella desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, sus ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas, lágrimas que se negó a dejar fluir con todas sus fuerzas.

. — ¿Y si es "tan" duro para ti, por qué entonces no quieres que yo…?—. Intentó preguntar Tamao. Ren elevó los ojos al cielo al sentir su paciencia agotarse

. — ¡Porque NO!—. Exclamó él, sujetándola de los brazos—. ¡Ya es duro! ¿Entiendes? ¡¿Por qué quieres complicarlo?! ¡¿Por qué insistes en martirizarnos hasta el último minuto?!

. — ¿Yo? ¿Yo NOS estoy martirizando?—. Replicó ella dolida, tratando de empujarle sin éxito—. ¡Pues "disculpa" que te martirice tanto la vida, Ren!, ¡Pero descuida, que desde mañana tendrás descanso de mí, las 24 horas del día!

Eso fue un golpe bajo, tan duro que logró sacudir a "la bestia".

. — ¡Maldición ¿Qué no entiendes?!—. Vociferó Ren regresándola a su sitio con fuerza—. ¡Esto a mí me está matando! ¡No me gusta la idea de tener que dejarte aquí e irme al otro lado del mundo! ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Y no… ¡No quiero que estés ahí! ¡No quiero verte en el aeropuerto mañana y tener que decirte adiós de nuevo! ¡No seré capaz de abordar si te veo ahí! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

Y ahí estaban las razones que ella se había negado a escuchar. Comenzó a llorar.

Sí, el pleito de los últimos días había surgido luego que Ren le pidiera no ir con él al aeropuerto, ella había reaccionado mal al sentirse menospreciada y terminó por marcharse a Paradise junto a Horokeu y Pilika.

De pronto sintió los brazos de Ren rodearla y apretarla con fuerza contra sí.

. — Ya… lo siento, lo siento mi amor, lo siento—. Susurró realmente arrepentido por su exabrupto—. No se supone que pasaríamos así este día, lo siento…

Ella quiso decir: _"No quiero que te vayas"; "Quédate conmigo, olvidemos todo"_, sus labios pugnaban por decirlo; pero muy en el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo, por el bien de Ren, por el bien de todo lo que habían planeado esos días para su futuro. El adiós por el momento era inevitable y debía darse por mucho que les doliera. _"Tonta"_ se dijo Tamao, había sido muy tonta al desperdiciar esos dos últimos días en enojos malentendidos en lugar de pasarlo junto a él. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar de convencerse que todo lo que Ren hacía era por el bien de ambos?

Por eso no dijo nada salvo _"Lo siento"_ al igual que él, correspondió a su abrazo, aferrándose a él con fuerza antes de llenarle el rostro de besos. Ren los recibió todos gustosamente, atrapando sus labios luego que Tamao besara su nariz. Aquél fue un beso suave y lleno de sentimiento, un beso de reconciliación que ellos lamentaron haber demorado tanto tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que eran espiados por las ventanas de la salita, nada menos que los Tao y los Usui en pleno. Pilika y Jun celular en mano, una grabando, y la otra tomando fotografías.

. — ¿Deberíamos llamarlos a tomar té?—. Preguntó Ran.

. — Creo que el té puede esperar, han estado tensos toda la cena—. Comentó el abuelo.

. — ¿Lo notaron?—. Preguntó Horo-Horo.

. — ¿Bromea, muchacho?—. Preguntó el abuelo—. Un poco más y hubiéramos servido tensión en rodajas como postre.

Afuera Ren y Tamao se negaban a soltarse, Ren se había sentado al borde de la fuente y tenía a Tamao sentada sobre su pierna, ella le rodeaba con los brazos y acariciaba su rostro con la punta de su nariz.

. — ¿Ya me levantas el exilio de "Paradise"?—. Preguntó él entre sus caricias.

. — Claro que sí, lo siento mucho Ren, lo que te dije… y como actué, lo siento—. Se disculpó ella de nuevo.

. — Entonces, ¿Hoy puedo regresar a casa?—. Insistió él.

. — Sí, sí mi amor… no te perdonaría si no lo hicieras—. Respondió ella.

. — A tus órdenes—. Murmuró él dándole un beso en su hombro antes de dirigirse a su oído—. Pagarás por ponerte este vestido.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente antes de que ambos regresaran con los demás. Esa noche, Ren se las ingenió para que Horokeu y Pilika se quedaran en su apartamento, para así quedarse solo con Tamao. Su última noche, sin embargo, no la pasaron en la habitación, como habría sido seguramente el plan original, sino que esperaron el amanecer en la playa, envueltos ambos en una frazada y con una pequeña fogata improvisada dándoles calor.

Y sí, hubo lágrimas por parte de los dos a medida que la noche terminaba, también promesas y deseos en voz alta porque ese tiempo en la distancia pasara rápido. Ella prometió esperarle siempre, él prometió dar todo su esfuerzo por regresar antes. También se confesaron sus temores, en los que el "olvido" era el principal y el más grande.

. — Podemos confiar en nosotros—. Dijo ella viendo como la noche se encontraba con la mañana, estaban en la cuenta final—. Mi corazón es tuyo, Ren… yo nunca podré olvidar que eres el hombre que amo, así que tú no rompas mi corazón y me olvides en América. ¿Sí?

Ren también notaba que el tiempo se había terminado, entonces la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

. — Yo me llevo el tuyo y tú te quedas con el mío—. Dijo él—. Quiero creer que será suficiente para mantenernos a salvo todo este tiempo.

. — Lo será—. Prometió Tamao.

. — Te hablaré todos los días—. Dijo Ren—. No será lo mismo a través de una cámara, pero intentaré no faltar.

. — Eso significa que ya tienes que irte, ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó Tamao y le sintió el corazón detenerse. Ella fue la primera entonces en ponerse de pie.

Se había prometido no llorar al despedirle, diría solo "Hasta luego", imaginando que lo vería más tarde o al día siguiente. Por eso le extendió la mano, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Ren tomó una cubeta en la que habían cogido agua de mar y lo echó en los rezagos de su fogata, Tamao cogió la frazada, y sin soltarse la mano caminaron hacia la casa.

"Paradise" lucía mitad celeste, mitad tornasol gracias al amanecer, la brisa fresca los envolvió a ambos a medida que subían las escaleras, ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar al recibidor. Con las llaves del auto en la mano, Ren suspiró.

. — Recuerda que prometiste cuidarte—. Le dijo a Tamao—. Si… si Horokeu llama y me dice que no estás comiendo o que…

Ella posó los dedos sobre sus labios, instándole a callar.

. — Recuerda que prometiste llamar cuando llegues allá—. Dijo Tamao—. No te inquietes por mi comida… estaré bien. Tendré un poco de todo siempre.

. — Ok… te tomo la palabra—. Dijo él y trató de sonreír, Tamao hizo lo propio.

. — Cuídate allá ¿Sí?—. Agregó ella y él sujetó su cintura, pegando su frente a la suya, ella le acarició la mejilla cerrando los ojos—. No te guíes por tus ímpetus y… y da el ancho, demuéstrales de lo que estás hecho.

Abrió los ojos un poco antes de sentir los labios de Ren en tierna y suave caricia sobre los suyos, correspondió enseguida, aunque solo duraron unos segundos.

. — Ve ya…—. Musitó Tamao haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para intentar mantener su sonrisa.

Ren se separó de ella a regañadientes y caminó hacia la salida; pero no había terminado de abrir la puerta, cuando decidió regresar a trompicones, Tamao alcanzó a balbucear un "_¿Q-Que suce…?_" antes que él la sujetara con fuerza, haciendo que arqueara la espalda un poco mientras atrapaba sus labios con fiereza.

Tamao pudo llenar sus pulmones de aire suficiente como para corresponder ante aquella urgencia, dejó entonces que él tomara cuanto necesitara de sus labios y lo abrazó con todo su amor. Cuando se separaron se miraron con intensidad y volvieron a abrazarse, ambos esforzándose por no llorar.

"_Ya es hora"_ pensaron los dos y reunieron la fuerza de nuevo para separarse por última vez.

. — Te veo luego—. Susurró él. Tamao asintió.

. — Te veo luego—. Contestó ella y le sonrió.

Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos, mirándole brevemente desde el umbral, su sonrisa encontrándose con la suya a sabiendas que ambos estaban fingiendo lo mejor que podían. Las lágrimas solo las soltaron uno detrás del volante, y la otra en la terracita de la casa.

Cuando la mañana ya se había establecido, Horo-Horo regresó junto con Pilika y Mika, ambos hermanos estaban preocupados por encontrar de nuevo a Tamao hundida en la depresión; sin embargo, luego de buscarla, dieron con ella sentada en el columpio de la terraza con una taza de café en las manos.

. — Tami…—. Musitó Pilika. Había dejado a Mika en la habitación.

. — Hola chicos—. Saludó Tamao, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero contradictoriamente, también tenía una sonrisa.

. — ¿Todo bien?—. Preguntó Horo.

Ella sonrió un poco más.

. — No—. Respondió—. Pero lo estará… estoy segura que lo estará.

Sus dedos de la mano derecha acariciaron el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular izquierdo, Ren se lo había dado el día en que discutieron, el signo de una promesa entre ambos, o quizá el signo que englobaba todas las promesas hechas esa noche y los días anteriores.

La mañana se lo había llevado lejos.

"_No demores en traérmelo de vuelta"_, le pidió al día y bebió un poco de su café, ya tibio. Ahora solo quedaba esperar; aunque esta vez, tenía la esperanza firme en que todo lo que debían pasar, valdría la pena.

_**Valdría enormemente la pena.**_

"_Vuelve pronto… Ren"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Fin?... ¡Bueno, de hecho queda el epílogo =3!, ¡Así que no me maten por el final XD!**

**¿Cómo están chicos y chicas de mi corazón? =3, aquí yo cumpliendo mi palabra de publicar este fin de semana, lamento que no haya podido ser más temprano, es que a última hora se me ocurrió ampliar el capítulo…. Entiéndase, que no pensaba colocar el nacimiento de Mika aquí; pero al final lo hice y pues, eso me demoró un poco. ¡Pero en serio espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! ¡A que se quedaron sorprendidos por el actuar de Jeanne! ¿Qué no? XD**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Por leer, por seguir la historia, por formar parte del grupo, por TODO!, los quiero.**

**Y ahora, agradecimientos especiales:**

**A Stellar BS,**** que se encargó de editar la portada del fic =3, ¡Gracias Caro! ¡Te adoro!**

**Y siguiendo… ¡un aviso!, bueno dos… (Mejor que sean tres)**

**UNO… cambié mi nick (anda… ¿No se dieron cuenta?) por Paola Alarsil, que en adelante será mi "nombre de autora" oficial.**

**DOS… (Suenan las fanfarrias)… Estoy escribiendo novelas propias =3, razón por la cual va el aviso número UNO xD.**

**Y TRES… que no les gustará mucho XD… pero debo hacerlo, el epílogo demorará 2 semanas y no 1 como dije, me di cuenta que tengo que calcular la mar de detalles XD y la semana se me hará corta entre mis actividades diarias, ¡pero lo bueno es que no creo demorar más que esas dos semanas, puesto que ya lo tengo muy avanzado!... en compensación, pues, este capítulo es laaaaaaaargo, no me extrañarán demasiado tiempo, lo prometo.**

**(Vale, vale que sean…)**

**CUATRO… voy a cambiar el rate del fic a "T", puesto que en este capítulo, pues, escribí una escena entre Ren y Tamao que lo amerita, y porque en el epílogo también irá algo parecido (aviso desde ya), yo no soy de escribir nada "demasiado explícito"; pero sí en cierta medida sugerente, por lo que avisados quedan XD.**

**Una vez más, les reitero… ¡Los adoro!, un beso a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Abrazos y mi cariño.**

**Paola Alarsil. =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Third son of Sparda—. **¡Hola!, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, para mí, cada que recibo un comentario positivo, es como si me pasaran nota por una tarea, así que me emociono mucho cuando llegan y me entero que les ha gustado lo que escribo =3, me emociona mucho. Sobre el capítulo anterior, ja… ¡Sí que les dejé con la intriga! ¿Y te esperabas lo que pasó en este?... algo me dice que muchos no esperaban la intervención de Jeanne =P. ¿Te gustó el final? Bueno aún falta el epílogo, jojo, esta vez, creo poder presumir que ni se imaginan lo que sucederá en el epílogo xD!

En fin, mucha buena vibra en el manejo de tus historias =D, muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu lectura. ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Kittyqueen2807—.** ¡Hola! Oweeee…. =3, ¡Muchas gracias! Me siento muy contenta de que te haya gustado la lectura. =)… me emocionaron mucho tus palabras, más aún porque estoy a miras de escribir novelas propias =3, de modo que comentarios así, que me afirman que mis palabras logran tocar los sentimientos del lector… son un real aliciente para que no me dé por vencida y trabaje con esperanza =3… Volviendo al fic, ¿Qué tal el capítulo final?, je, aún falta el epílogo; pero ¿te esperabas lo que sucedió en este capítulo? =O. Espero que te haya brindado un momento de entretenimiento, por sobre los momentos que estás viviendo en tu país. Que sepas que rezo por ustedes. ¡No pierdan la fe!, UN GRAN BESO.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao—. **¡Hola Fer!... descuida, lo bueno es que sigues por aquí, además siempre estás al tanto en grupo =). Owwweeee ='3…. Ahora la que lagrimea soy yo, (de hecho, lagrimeé también cuando recibí tu rw; y va de vuelta), en serio que MUCHAS GRACIAS por tus palabras, Fer. Y adelantando noticias, estoy a la mira de escribir novelas propias, y palabras así, me animan a no darme por vencida y a creer que sí puedo hacerlo =3, que todo lo que hago sí vale la pena por lograr el cariño de quienes me leen y darles un buen rato :'), la verdad sería un sueño hecho realidad que pudiera desarrollarme como novelista.

Jajaja el sentimiento es mutuo respecto a Jeanne imaginándola como la legítima esposa, (Gracias Takei ¬¬ "gracias" ¬¬ ****), jajjaaaja, sobre Tamao, bueno en sí su personalidad en el anime es muy tímida, en FLOWERS creo que saca su lado oscuro, no lo he leído; pero resultaría interesante, de hecho escribo un fic con una personalidad algo "oscura" para Tamao, pero bueno… eso es otra historia xD.

Nunca he leído el libro que me dices; sin embargo he leído la sinopsis, se me hace interesante. Yo te aconsejaría que lo hicieras en el fandom que se te acomode mejor, no te guíes porque un random tenga ya "muchas historias" de un determinado tipo, a fin que cada una es diferente y para que una historia sea interesante no depende tanto de si es cliché o no, sino de la manera en la que el escritor hace suya la historia y la expresa a sus lectores, así la narración de otros autores, en la vida serán idénticas a la tuya (Eso no lo digo solo yo, lo saqué de un libro que estoy leyendo, se llama "Cartas a un joven novelista" de Mario Vargas Llosa, es muy bueno, te lo recomiendo, es como una guía didáctica, escrito en cartas para jóvenes interesados en la escritura)

Vale, que ganó la opción del epílogo separado, aún me debato en colocar una escena rate M; je, creo que lo dejaré en T, Oh sí, cambiaré el rate XD. ¡Ojalá todo haya y está saliendo bien en tu escuela!, no te alarmes mucho por la universidad, te aconsejo que a la hora de decidir, por encima de si te gustan o no las materias de una u otra carrera, evalúa mejor tus opciones laborales si escoges tal o cual carrera. Por ejemplo en mi caso, de haber concientizado antes que la mayoría de trabajos para Derecho, era estar en una oficina… me iba a por Ciencias de la Comunicación, Derecho es muy lindo de estudiar… de "estudiar" sí… pero bastante aburrido si te la pasas en la oficina todo el santo día -.-. Y bueno, si no te sientes en la capacidad de estudiar 2 carreras, pues genial, pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije, si el trabajo te gusta, entonces la carrera solo es el medio para que en un futuro al menos trabajes en algo que te gusta, todo con buen ánimo y saldrá bien.

Bueno Fer, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, falta todavía el epílogo n.n, un gran beso! ¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Helen—.**¡Hola Helen!**... **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! =D, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, (¡Cómo los tengo! =3) Jejeje xD apuesto a que en este capítulo también te has llevado algunos shocks. Te confieso que en el anterior capítulo, estuve tentada a poner un final trágico, pero me acordé del género xD, luego, casi dejo a Tamao en coma profundo; pero eso nos hubiera extendido fácilmente a llegar al capítulo 100. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¡Aún falta el epílogo! Y créeme… no creo que muchos adivinen lo que sucederá en el epílogo =O

Un beso Helen, gracias por comentar, ¡hasta el epílogo! :D

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Anneyk—.** ¡Hola! n.n ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, siento que Yoh no haya ido con Anna, tengo otros planes para esos dos, en cuanto a Hao, bueno, ya entendió que no va a poder competir por Tamao, así que ha tomado su distancia en la medida de lo posible. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Esperabas algo de lo que ha sucedido? (apuesto a que lo de Jeanne no XD) ¿Qué crees que pasará en el epílogo? , un beso enorme, que estés muy bien y gracias por continuar conmigo y con la historia n.n.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Stellar BS—.** ¡Stellaar! Siento que han pasado años :'), ojalá no olvides la clave del FFNET. Jajajjaa, tú pon #DornanPurgatorioYAtusabes Y TE RECONOCERÉ ENSEGUIDA, jajajajaaja.

Jajajjajjaajajaja, xD así que a punto de matarme… (Soy inocente, LO JURO). Lo sé, lo sé, soy terrible. Mira que si el anterior capítulo fue un vaivén de emociones, ahora sí me volé la barda (como dicen por ahí), apuesto a que dejaste de respirar más de una vez =3.

Bueno, bueno, ya poniéndonos serias. A mí me chocó también escribir la historia de Mei, confieso que tuve que hacerlo por partes, es decir, cada parte en un determinado día… porque sí, fue muy duro, yo me metía en las "mentes" de Ran, de En y de la misma Mei para poder escribir los diálogos. Digamos que en cada parte, a la hora de escribirlas, yo alucinaba estar en la escena actuando, y cuidando cada palabra para que tratara, en la medida de lo posible ser "exacta" para el momento. Sentí todito lo que escribí, palabra.

¿Qué Ren no podía ser más lindo?, jojo O=)…. ¡A que sí! ¡A que sí! (y espérate al epílogo), iuuuuugh, no me hagas acordar de Alexei, yo quiero un Ren, o un Roger, (Juro que no seré una Emily)

Pilika en la serie, es algo así como una versión borrador de Anna, ya que es la que obliga a entrenar a Horo, pero mucho más aniñada y menos hábil que la gran Anna. Jajaa tanto mártir tampoco, está en su crisis existencial diría yo. Pero ya arreglaré las cosas en su caso también (Epílogo, epílogo TT_TT)

Admitirás que los gemelos te robaron el corazón jjjaaa, yo particularmente me divertí mucho escribiendo su escena.

Ejem… ejem… ejem… ¿Qué decías de Jeanne? xD

Oweeee, me quisiste matar con cariño =3, bueno, tenía que preguntarle a mi cuasi doctora favorita. Admito que hice sufrir a Tamao antes y ahora… palabrita que "no lo vuelvo a hacer" :3 (jojojo)

Chat, Chat… y así nos atrevemos a decir que no hay comunicación… Jajajjaa xD, yo aquí entre que contesto y debato sobre el puttano de Luke XD

PS

PS1—. NO, NO, ¡Que soy fiel!, ¡Alessandro corazón!... la de corazón de condominio es Anii.

PS2—. Insisto en que si nos juntáramos en verdad… seríamos un desmadre.

PS3—. Me rodea un aura de santidad en el Purgatorio, lo sé. O=)

PS4—. =O... Ramontella, ¿También tiene látigo?, jajaja

PS5—. Cierto, cierto, muy cierto XD… si me demoro, ya sabes, ¡Una retadita!

JAAAAAAAA, bueno si hablamos de largos, mejor ni mencionar al inbox, xD… eso si es miedo, en menos de 5 minutos mientras escribo los PS, tengo al menos 15 mensajes nuevos. _

Bueno Stellar*, sigo hablando contigo por chat XD!... salgo del Word hacia el FB XD, chauuuu…

PS6—. ¡Oh…! ¡Oh!. Lo olvidaba ¿Qué crees que pasará en el Epílogo?

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…. ¡GRACIAS! (DE NUEVO) por la portada nueva, lalalalala, eres un amor.

Ahora sí, cambio al chat, WAIT… ya te fuiste a descansar XD… ok, cuando leas esto, entérate que volví a amanecerme… ¡Suerte en la U!

BESOOOOOOOOOOOOS

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Tinavb—.** ¡Hola Tina!, je… bueno temo que solo en el epílogo se sabrá lo que pasará con Anna e Yoh, ¿Qué tal lo de los gemelos?, ellos y su forma de romper el hielo xD, ¡Cómo me divertí escribiéndolo!. Sinceramente que en cada escena, yo parezco "vivir" los diálogos, por eso me hago una idea lo que se sintió cuando leyeron lo de Mei. (Con la única que no me resulta eso es con Jeanne XD, espero que esta vez un poco sí)… hablando de Jeanne, ¿Qué opinas ahora?, apuesto a que es la primera vez en su vida (en el fic) que hace algo por otra persona sin sacar beneficio para sí misma. ¿Reivindicada?, bueno… creo que ha comenzado con buen pie su larga ruta hacia el perdón (Hola madurez, para ella); apuesto a que no te esperabas su intervención con Tamao ¿O sí? ¿Qué piensas que sucederá en el epílogo?

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo Tina y te haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Mucha fuerza para lo que viven en tu país en estos momentos, como dije en el grupo, no se rindan, desde Perú y estoy segura, desde muchas partes del mundo habemos personas rezando porque haya paz y justicia en Venezuela. No se rindan.

Un gran abrazo a la distancia. ¡Hasta el epílogo!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Aki Kyoyama—.** ¡Hola Aki!, Muchas gracias por seguir comentando =D, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, je… lamento el susto por lo de Tamao XD, pero era necesario para que Jeanne se coronara como antagonista ¡Y vaya que comprendió!, se quedó sola solita, su peor temor cumplido luego de lo dicho por Ren, aunque… ¡A que no te esperabas su intervención con Tamao!. En el caso de Hao, aunque es el antagonista en la serie, pues no me dio el corazón para ponerlo de malo en el fic. El pobre solo luchó mientras creía tener una esperanza.

Oh, Yoh… lamento que no haya escrito de ellos en este capítulo; recién en el epílogo se sabrá qué será de Anna y el "gemelo bueno", lo que sí, no la "desprecia", solo la evade XD, aunque no sé qué es peor, porque evadiéndola se presta a que se saquen conjeturas; pero en fin, eso se resuelve en el epílogo

¿Qué tal quedó éste capítulo para ti?

Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu lectura ¡hasta el epílogo!

¡Un Abrazo!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Liz Asakura—.** ¡Hola Liz!, je, muchas gracias por siempre darte tiempo para leer el fic y además comentar, lo valoro mucho =3, ¿Cómo te has sentido ahora con este capítulo?, a mí francamente, me da un no sé qué que sea el "final", aunque falta el epílogo, resolveré el tema Anna e Yoh, dime ¿te esperabas la reacción de Jeanne aquí? ¿Qué opinas de ello?, merece perdón ¿O no?... lo que sí estoy segura, es que nadie adivinará lo que sucederá en el epílogo, ¿Tú qué crees que sucederá? … jeje… ¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡Un beso!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yami-chan—.** ¡Hola Yami!, jeje, pues sí. Técnicamente es el final, aunque queda el epílogo, por lo que es el principio del adiós (TT_TT), pero aún queda un desenlace =3, así que … retornemos al fic =P, ¿Qué te pareció la intervención de Jeanne?, lo he escrito en cada respuesta, pero ¡A que no te la esperabas!, más sorpresas en el epílogo, eso seguro =3!..., espero que hayas pasado un buen rato, muchas gracias por tu preferencia, por darte tiempo de leer y también de comentar. ¡Hasta el epílogo! ¡Un beso!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Brenda Uchiha—. ** ¡Hola Brenda! :D… hey, disculpa mi fallo de memoria, creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un comentario, si no es así. ¡Disculpa!,… pero si estoy en lo cierto, ¡Pues bienvenida! Enhorabuena y MUCHAS GRACIAS por animarte a escribirme, y también, Obvio, por leer el fic y estar al tanto de las actualizaciones. Me alegró mucho que te gustara, y espero que haya pasado lo mismo con éste. Aún falta el epílogo, que de igual manera espero que sea de tu agrado, ¿Qué crees que pasará? =), un beso enorme Brenda, ¡Hasta el epílogo!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yeii-chan1997529—.** ¡Hola Yeii!... Oweeee =), muchas gracias por tus palabras =3… me emocioné =3, ¡Qué gusto que te haya gustado así el capítulo!, ¿Te esperabas lo de Jeanne?... a que fue una de las sorpresas del capi, incluso más sorpresivo que la decisión de Ren, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Y TARAN… aún queda epílogo, de modo que el adiós se pospone (yehhh) jeje… bueno, ¡Hasta el epílogo!, ¡Gracias por seguir con la historia y siempre darte tiempo de comentar! ¡Un beso!

.

.

**;)**


	79. Epílogo: Hasta Siempre

**EPÍLOGO. —**_**"Hasta siempre". **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Todos al fin estaban reunidos; era increíble que fueran a cumplirse 10 meses, el tiempo había trascurrido muy a prisa.

Mika ya podía andar por su cuenta y siempre sacaba de sus casillas a Horo-Horo, pues al ser tan pequeña aún, el pobre siempre temía que fuera a perderse en "Paradise" o se bajara sola a la playa o se lastimara contra algún mueble; para solucionar aquello Tamao había puesto una reja de madera entre el patio y la escalera que conectaba a la bahía, además de otras precauciones para la seguridad de su sobrina. La niña tenía ganado el corazón de todo aquél que la conocía, el tema de su padre había sido completamente borrado de la mente de todos, en especial de Pilika; quien parecía haber vuelto a nacer junto a su hija.

No obstante, Tamao solía pensar a menudo que algún día el tema de Marco debía se tocado con la pequeña, en especial porque, según Horo-Horo, la niña había pasado por algo el rasgo siempre común en la familia Usui al tener el cabello de color rubio muy claro. _"No podemos culpar a los genes locos, en serio… ¡TODOS en mi familia tenemos cabello azul!"_

Era el único rasgo de Marco en la niña, porque por lo demás, Horo-Horo y Tamao daban fe que era el vivo retrato de su madre, en especial en su carácter chispeante y voluntarioso (Para desgracia del tío consentidor)

Las cosas se habían normalizado ya entre Chocolove y Pilika, a ella le había costado tanto como a él volver a hablar con la misma confianza de antes, sin embargo no podía olvidar el hecho de que Mika estaba viva en parte gracias a él, de modo que como Horo-Horo y Tamao auguraban, el perdón de ella ya era tácito, aunque no significaba que retomaran una relación tan estrecha como la que tenían durante el embarazo.

En compensación a ello Mika era en especial cariñosa con Chocolove, para molestia seguida de Horo-Horo.

En cuanto los gemelos Asakura, Hao había encontrado cierta "liberación" con la aparición de Yoh en la familia, dado que su madre Keiko, invertía todas sus fuerzas sobreprotectoras en el "Gemelo encontrado"; y ni él ni su padre debían preocuparse demasiado por alguna crisis nerviosa por parte de ella, caso contrario del propio Yoh que con frecuencia era sometido a los pedidos maternos sin chistar.

"_No cabe duda que yo soy el gemelo rebelde"_ decía Hao con frecuencia.

No obstante si algo tenía que criticar a su hermanito menor, era que resultaba tener un carácter mucho más obstinado que el suyo, en especial si tocaban el tema de Anna Kyoyama, lo cual, para opinión del mayor de los Asakura, era "una total ridiculez"; contando con la cara melancólica de su hermano cada que la mánager era mencionada aunque fuera por casualidad… ¡Ni qué decir de cuando la veía!, el tipo sencillamente palidecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma y acto seguido desaparecía, alargando su melancolía disfrazada en irritabilidad por lo menos los tres días siguientes.

"… _y hablando del gemelo sensible"_ meditó Hao con la vista atenta a la entrada de la terraza de "Paradise", Yoh acababa de llegar pese a que había "jurado" por toda su genealogía familiar no volver a pisar un sitio donde estuviera Anna, (Hao ya había perdido la cuenta del número de juramentos de su hermanito, sinceramente rezaba porque sus ancestros pudieran descansar en paz)

Sí, Yoh era el gemelo sensible, sin duda. Sensible como terco, pues Hao, los Asakura y hasta Tamao sabían que extrañaba y pensaba constantemente en la rubia manager; pero como ya era costumbre en lugares donde ambos coincidían, esto era que Yoh localizaba a Anna, se iba al otro extremo del sitio donde se encontraran.

¡Era como ver una versión patética de sí mismo y a todo color!, se preguntaba si él habría estado en las mismas circunstancias que Yoh meses atrás con Tamao. Y sí, era cierto que había tratado de evadirla llenando su tiempo de reuniones de negocios y revisión de documentos al menos por 3 meses; pero después sucumbió ante sus sentimientos de nuevo.

Quería a Tamao, y sufría estando lejos de ella, así que ¿Por qué prolongar un sufrimiento innecesario estando lejos de ella por voluntad?, era absurdo, y así lo comprobó al retomar cercanía con Tamao. De nuevo todo aquello que lo había cautivado de ella regresó, las risas espontáneas, los almuerzos sencillos y a veces caseros que Tamao llevaba a la oficina, los pequeños debates sobre la ejecución de las imágenes del guión…

Ah… no sabía si algún día conseguiría superarla; lo que sí entendía era la quería en su vida, como fuera la forma, no quería alejarse… y había aprendido a ser feliz de esa forma.

Cosa que por supuesto, Yoh parecía estar a años luz de entender.

Es más, estaba viviendo sus "Patéticas" escenas una vez más.

Los Usui habían decidido hacer una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Tamao, quien por cierto, se llevaba bastante bien con su gemelo, y estaban todos reunidos en "Paradise"; y por decir "todos", eso incluía a Anna, a quien había pillado mirando de reojo a su hermano de vez en cuando, tratando de distraerse con lo que fuera cada que Yoh se movía.

Los dos tratando de ocupar su tiempo en "disimular" que respirar del mismo aire, a ambos les daba igual.

"_Menudo par"_, pensó Hao negando con la cabeza suavemente.

Era hora de intervenir. _"Súper hermano mayor al rescate"_ se dijo a medida que se acercaba a Tamao e Yoh, _"¡Yiiija!"_ añadió en su mente, imaginando por segundos que se convertía en una especie de vaquero y que enlazaba a Yoh desde un caballo para obligarlo a enfrentarse a Anna de una vez por todas. Aunque, francamente si su intento no funcionaba, era capaz de dejarlos amarrados en un armario y no sacarlos hasta que hablaran de una vez.

. — ¿Nos disculpas Tamao?—. Intervino Hao cansado de la situación, pues desde que Anna había llegado su gemelo no se había separado de la dueña de casa por ningún motivo.

"_Ya estás siendo patético de nuevo, Yoh"_ pareció decirle a su hermano con una mirada llena ironía. Yoh prefirió mirar a otro lado, adivinando las intenciones de su gemelo. Tamao, quien dedujo lo que Hao se proponía con tan solo un rápido vistazo, se limitó a sonreír, frotar levemente el brazo de Yoh en señal de apoyo y luego implorar con la mirada a Hao que fuera prudente.

. — Iré a aliviar a Pilika un poco… Mika está cada vez más inquieta—. Dijo Tamao, sonriéndoles a ambos.

Hao esperó a que ella se hubiera alejado un poco.

. — Bien, ya la echaste, ahora ¿Qué quieres?—. Comenzó Yoh con aparente mal humor. Hao lo pasó por alto y se situó a un costado de su hermano. No habló hasta que ubicó a Anna, precisamente la mánager se encontraba en el lugar adonde Tamao se dirigía, junto a Pilika y su hija.

. — ¿Cuántos se cumplen ya?... ¿8…9…10 meses?—. Dijo Hao, Yoh sabía a qué se refería, pero prefirió ignorarlo—. Tienes la misma cara de siempre cada que ella está cerca.

. — No sé a lo que te refieres—. Respondió Yoh dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

. — Sabes que me refiero a Kyoyama—. Argumentó Hao, Yoh no varió su gesto—. Llevan tiempo sin hablarse, ¿No deberías ya haber superado el tema?

. — Eso se terminó.

Hao rodó los ojos al cielo estrellado en ese momento, esbozando una mueca irónica segundos después.

. — Oye, según nuestra madre YO nací primero, así que técnicamente soy tu mayor… no me puedes engañar—. Le recalcó, Yoh le observó molesto—. Te observo… los he observado a ambos, y cada que están juntos no pueden evitar mirarse, de pronto se niegan y huyen lo más lejos que pueden uno del otro…no me parece que "haya terminado" como aseguras.

. — No vayas por ese camino, no tengo nada que decir, Hao—. Dijo Yoh desviando la mirada e inconscientemente dio con la figura de Anna.

Sonreía tranquila, "atenta" a la charla que al parecer sostenían Pilika Usui y Tamao, llevaba ahora el cabello largo, y… ¡Cielos!, estaba preciosa con ese vestido de caída grácil hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. La mano de Yoh apretó más el vaso que sostenía sin notarlo, provocando que parte del líquido cayera sobre su piel.

. — En serio, ¿Planeas vivir así para siempre?—. Dijo Hao luego de suspirar cortamente—. Bien… ella te ocultó lo que sabía, pero por razones que ya explicó a su tiempo, a ti como a nuestra familia… entendimos que estuvieras molesto con ella un tiempo, pero estás exagerando.

. — ¿Entendi_**mos**_?

. — Mamá y papa opinan igual que yo—. Reveló Hao—. En especial mamá… considera que si no fuera por Anna, ella nunca te habría recuperado.

Ah, perfecto, ahora la familia estaba en su contra, pensó Yoh.

. — El punto es… —. Retomó Hao—. Que no la has olvidado ni la vas a olvidar nunca, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir cómo estás?

. — Basta Hao…

. — Eres casi tan cabezota como Ren, aunque no lo conoces mucho, pero son igual de tercos—. Dijo Hao resoplando con cierta ironía—. ¿Esperas llegar a una situación como la de él?, ¿Esperar a que algo le suceda a ella para "reflexionar"?

. — No le va a pasar nada—. Dijo Yoh y le dio la espalda, Hao elevó los ojos al cielo.

Quizá era hora de actuar… un poco más rudo.

. — Bien, dejo el tema—. Aparentó rendirse—. No quiero discutir contigo, si dices que se terminó, pues entonces se terminó.

Yoh volteó contrariado, es decir ¿Hao dando su brazo a torcer?, llevaba meses conociéndolo y eso nunca había sucedido cuando a Hao se le metía en la cabeza que tenía razón; sin embargo, al verle beber de su propio refresco con naturalidad y calma, no supo qué pensar. ¿En serio le había ganado?

En eso Hao se encogió de hombros y le hizo sujetar su vaso, estirando los brazos hacia adelante como si estuviera calentando para algún ejercicio físico.

. — Esas son buenas noticias para mí—. Dijo Hao haciendo tronar sus dedos y luego moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro—. En ese caso y dado que no te importa…

Y comenzó a andar, casi instantáneamente Yoh reaccionó.

. — ¿Adónde vas?

. — ¿Adónde crees?—. Respondió Hao si detenerse, aunque andando lento a propósito mientras fingía seguir "calentando"—. Ya una vez fui rechazado por esa mujer, pero puede que vuelva a intentarlo…—. Entonces le miró por sobre su hombro, sonriendo ante el gesto desencajado de Yoh, era hora de la estocada final—. ¿Qué puedo decir?, me encantan los retos.

Y siguió caminando muy suelto de huesos, lo suficientemente lento como para darle tiempo de reacción a su hermano menor.

3…

…2…

…1.

. — ¡¿No se supone que estabas enamorado de Tamao?!—. Increpó Yoh, Hao se detuvo y giró lentamente con su típico gesto de "_Yo gano, hermanito_"

. — ¿No que no te importaba?—. Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos regodeándose en su victoria.

Yoh desvió la mirada de nuevo, uno de los vasos había ido a parar al suelo y el otro estaba tan apretado en la mano de Yoh, que técnicamente no tenía ya una cantidad decente de refresco qué beber. Hao negó con la cabeza implorando paciencia, Yoh era un cabezota cuando quería.

Volvió a acercarse hasta estar a sus espaldas y entonces lo obligó a mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba Anna. "¡¿Qué haces?!", le replicó Yoh, pero él no permitió que escapara nuevamente. Hao por su parte se distrajo unos segundos mirando a Tamao dentro del grupo de chicas.

"_No puedo creer que voy a decir esto"_ se dijo, emitiendo un corto suspiro después. Definitivo, si eso no funcionaba, él tiraba la toalla ¡Era una promesa!

. — Una vez, Ren necesitó que yo significara un obstáculo entre él y Tamao para darse cuenta que la quería… se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y sucedieron cosas que bien se pudieron evitar; acabo de aplicar la misma teoría contigo—. Le comentó Hao y de pronto dejó de sentir los esfuerzos de Yoh por liberarse, continuó—. Y sí… estuve o quizá estoy aún enamorado de Tamao, y aunque técnicamente está conmigo gran parte de su tiempo, ella escogió a Ren… no puedo hacer nada contra eso, en cambio… tú tienes ventaja.

A lo lejos Mika daba pequeños saltitos aplaudiendo porque Anna le había prestado su brazalete, Tamao sonreía a su lado y charlaba de vez en cuando con la mánager, ambas ajenas a la atención de los gemelos, Pilika había entrado a la casa.

. — De hecho tienes tres ventajas ahora mismo—. Continuó Hao—. La primera, que Tamao y Ren no tienen… los dos están aquí en este mismo momento. La segunda, que francamente no me explico, Anna no ha venido con nadie y hasta donde sé, no sale con nadie.

Yoh escuchaba atentamente, se había permitido mirar fijo a Anna, observarla a detalle tras todo ese tiempo. Ella había cambiado, no solo físicamente, sino que allá junto a Mika Usui, lucía casi maternal, y ciertamente más hermosa que nunca ante sus ojos. Aquello que tanto había evitado, volvió a latir dolorosamente en su pecho.

. —… y la tercera, que yo nunca tuve…—. Finalizaba Hao sabiendo de antemano que había logrado calar en la muralla alrededor de Yoh—. … A mí… Tamao nunca me miró como miraba a Ren, ni como Anna te mira a ti cuando prefieres hacerte el desentendido.

Yoh no pudo ignorar lo dicho por su gemelo, siempre que pensaba de más en Anna, algo dolía en el centro de su pecho, trataba de evitarlo, es más, trató de evitarlo durante todos esos meses, no importó lo que le dijeron Manta cuando se reconciliaron, o Tamao cuando se enteró, ni siquiera las palabras de su madre, él estaba demasiado dolido para querer escuchar.

La sensación estaba ahí de nuevo, palpitando.

De pronto ella volteó, él no se molestó en rehuirle por primera vez en meses, Hao entonces le tomó de los hombros y le dio un ligero empujón.

. — Ya no seas cobarde, anda—. Le dijo, haciéndole trastrabillar.

Anna se había quedado inmóvil desde que descubrió la mirada de Yoh, le había visto desde que llegó; pero optó por mantener su distancia, en especial porque sabía que no era del agrado del menor de los Asakura, aunque ello le doliera en el alma. Sin embargo, nunca habría esperado pillarle mirarla, mucho menos que pareciera hablar de algo con Hao, observándola, y definitivamente MENOS que en esos momentos pareciera tener la intención de acercarse a ellas.

. — C-Creo Yoh viene para acá—. Musitó incrédula, Tamao que estaba jugueteando con Mika se puso de pie con la niña en brazos.

. — ¿Se encuentra bien?—. Preguntó Tamao mientras Mika jugueteaba con el brazalete y hacía pequeños pucheros, riéndose de vez en cuando.

. — Q-Quizá solo quiere hablar contigo—. Repuso Anna, aquello iba a ser vergonzoso, no soportaría el desprecio directo de Yoh una vez más, de modo que cogió a la niña de los brazos de Tamao con la intención de usarla de excusa para irse—. M-Me llevaré a Mika adentro, hace un poco de frío.

. — Pero, Señorita Anna…—. Titubeó Tamao.

En eso Pilika regresó del brazo de un perfecto desconocido. Un muy guapo _perfecto desconocido_ al menos para todos_, _exceptopara una sola persona; Anna se quedó completamente inmóvil al reconocerle.

. — Tami…—. Dijo Pilika, la aludida saludó con un gesto cordial al recién llegado—. El señor preguntó por Anna y pues…

. — Buenas noches, lamento la interrupción.

La aludida volvió a respirar.

. — ¿Lyserg…?—. Musitó ella.

. — ¡Anna!, ¡Qué bueno que no me perdí esta vez y pude encontrarte!—. Dijo aquél.

Pilika se adelantó a tomar a Mika de los brazos de Anna. El recién llegado entonces se acercó a la mánager y frente a la sorpresa de todos, la cogió de la cintura elevándola unos centímetros del suelo al tiempo que la atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

. — ¡Lyserg, bájame!—. Replicó Anna aunque no pudo evitar dibujar una linda sonrisa hacia el hombre.

. — ¡Es tan bueno verte, _Ann!_—. Dijo él cuando la puso en el piso, luego tomó sus manos y se separó de ella sin soltarla—. Y mírate… ¡Estás preciosa!

Anna carraspeó indicándole con la mirada que "no estaban solos", Lyserg se apenó enseguida.

. — Oh, lo lamento… mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel—. Se presentó.

. — Lyserg es un reciente productor en Corea—. Comentó Anna—. Lo lamento Tamao, no esperaba que…

. — No, no, descuiden… bienvenido joven Lyserg, yo soy Tamao Tamamura, es un placer—. Dijo la cumpleañera.

. — El placer es todo mío—. Sonrió Lyserg. Y vaya, el tipo era guapo, Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mucho más cuando besó el dorso de su mano con galantería.

. — _"Casi un año en Asia y todavía no comprende de protocolos"—._ Se dijo Anna, dirigiendo una apenada mirada a Tamao.

. — No pareces coreano—. Comentó Pilika.

. — Hola—. Intervino Horo-Horo que había notado demasiado "interesada" a su hermanita en aquél sujeto de pulcra vestimenta—. Horokeu Usui.

. — Es mi hermano—. Presentó Pilika. Lyserg sonrió y estrechó la mano de Horo-Horo.

. — Un placer, y no… no señorita Pilika, vivo en Corea por ahora, pero no soy de ahí—. Dijo él.

. — Lyserg es inglés, él y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad—. Explicó Anna y todos entendieron entonces la vieja camaradería entre ambos.

Tamao dirigió una mirada de soslayo a los gemelos, la expresión de Yoh era inescrutable y fija en Anna. _"Oh cielos, por favor, dales calma"_.

. — ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?—. Preguntó Anna. Lyserg obvió el tono duro y sonrió.

. — ¿Te refieres aquí en Japón o aquí en esta adorable casa?

. — Lyserg…—. Dijo Anna en son impaciente.

. —. Bueno la respuesta es que, desde la última vez que nos vimos… pues te he extrañado demasiado—. Soltó el hombre, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Anna.

Ella le pegó en el pecho.

. — ¡Ya no seas payaso!—. Espetó ella. Horokeu, Pilika y Tamao les miraron extrañados, MUY extrañados.

Era hora de aclarar la situación. Sin embargo, Lyserg le adivinó el pensamiento.

. — Anna es algo así como… "mi mejor amiga"—. Les explicó a los demás—. Como les dijo, nos conocimos en la universidad, hace unos meses volvimos a encontrarnos en Seúl y pues, retomamos lazos. Una vez más, me disculpo por la intromisión, pero ya no resistía más tiempo sin verla.

. — Oh, pues… cualquier amigo de la señorita Anna, es bienvenido—. Respondió Tamao, Anna por fin consiguió liberarse del alcance de Lyserg.

. — ¿Amigos?, a mí me suenan a cualquier cosa excepto a "amigos"—. Murmuró Horo-Horo al oído de Pilika.

. — ¿Crees que sean amigos con derechos?—. Preguntó ella en voz bajita.

Anna los fulminó con la mirada al escucharles.

. — Dijiste que tu producción te demoraría al menos medio año más—. Dijo Anna, muy seria como siempre.

. — Y tú dijiste que regresarías en un mes, y ya ves, han pasado cinco—. Repuso Lyserg.

. — Dirijo una compañía, soy…—. Intentó decir Anna.

. — _"Anna Kyoyama, la mujer más importante de Japón y una ejecutiva de alto rango insuperable"_—.Recitó Lyserg sonriendo—. Yo te inventé eso en la Universidad, ¿Te acuerdas? Te dije que un día te iban a conocer así… en fin, ya sabes el dicho, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

. — Se ve que se llevan muy bien—. Comentó Pilika tratando de subsanar los comentarios anteriores con Horo-Horo.

. — Aunque la vean fastidiada, ella me ama en secreto—. Dijo Lyserg. Horo-Horo estuvo a punto de reírse de la cara de indignación de su Jefa.

Anna y Horo-Horo al fin estaban trabajando juntos, al final resultó que el proyecto de Horokeu al crear paisajes artificiales, le resultó muy beneficioso a Kyo's Management en cuando a las sesiones de fotos, dado que podían incluso adelantarse a la competencia en temporadas. Fue todo un gol.

. — Dudo mucho que a Morphine le haga gracia escuchar eso—. Replicó Anna.

. — ¿Morphine?—. Repitió Horo-Horo.

. — Moira Morphine, **SU **prometida—. Aclaró Anna—. A ella le gusta que le llamen por su apellido.

. — Vamos, solo estaba bromeando—. Dijo Lyserg.

. — ¿M-M-Moira Morphine? ¿LA Moira Morphine, la modelo y…?—. Dijo Horo sorprendido.

. — La misma—. Confirmó Anna volviendo su atención a Lyserg—. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

. — En una sesión de fotos en Dubái—. Dijo Lyserg—. Te envía saludos, aunque está sentida contigo, supuestamente habían planeado veranear juntas ¿Recuerdas? , de hecho el día que nos encontramos hiciste muchas promesas… prometiste veranear con mi novia, dijiste que serías la madrina de nuestra boda, la madrina de nuestros hijos… y… ah, también dijiste algo sobre enterrar el recuerdo de alguien, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

Anna enrojeció. ¡Solo eso le faltaba!, que de buenas a primeras su amigo llegara de viaje, directamente a ponerla en evidencia con Tamao y todos los demás.

Que ella había hecho muchas promesas… ¡Por supuesto que las había hecho!, ¡Ese día había bebido tanto con Morphine que había terminado en la sala de su suite despotricando contra los hombres y jurando nunca en su vida volver a enamorarse!... bueno eso y, como Lyserg se había encargado de delatar… _"enterrar el recuerdo de Yoh Asakura"_

. — A quien voy a enterrar va a ser a ti si no cierras la boca—. Farfulló Anna entre dientes mientras tomaba con fuerza de la camisa de su amigo, Lyserg sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

Y de pronto un carraspeo a sus espaldas los interrumpió. El primero en voltear fue Lyserg, aliviado por haberse salvado del castigo de Anna, ella giró molesta por la interrupción; pero se quedó de piedra al ver a los gemelos Asakura.

. — ¡oba, oba!—. Dijo de pronto Mika, pues todo el mundo había guardado silencio, a la bebita no le gustaba el silencio.

. — ¡Hija, cuidado!—. Dijo Pilika conteniendo a la niña.

Anna reaccionó.

. — Te ayudo—. Dijo rápido y fue a tomar a la niña en brazos de nuevo, perfecta excusa para alejarse un poco.

. — Hola—. Saludó Lyserg completamente ajeno e inocente de la situación.

Tamao se adelantó.

. — E-Ellos con Hao e Yoh Asakura—. Dijo con su habitual simpatía, mirando precavida a Hao e instándole a ser el primero en hablar de los dos.

. — Soy Lyserg Diethel—. Saludó de nuevo Lyserg y extendió la mano, Hao fue el primero en tomarla.

. — Mucho gusto—. Respondió Hao y codeó disimuladamente a su gemelo.

Yoh tenía semblante de pocos amigos y no se molestó en disimularlo, su mirada fue del "agradable" hombre de ojos verdes hasta Anna que buscaba entretenerse con Mika.

. — Disculpen—. Murmuró apenas y avanzó decidido hacia ella—. Anna…—. La llamó con voz profunda y seria, Tamao vio como Anna tembló en su sitio.

. — "_Oh, cielos_"—. Pensaba la rubia deseando que aquello pasara rápido. Cerró los ojos.

. — Tengo que hablar contigo... por favor—. Dijo Yoh.

Volteó no muy segura, y ante la repentina mirada inquisitiva de Lyserg, de pronto recordó esas "promesas en Seúl", irguió la barbilla y sujetó correctamente a Mika.

. — Dime—. Contestó lo más impersonal que pudo.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, a esas alturas, hasta Pilika estaba enterada de toda su historia.

. — Ehm… me, yo me encargo de Mika—. Dijo Tamao acercándose a la mánager para tomar a la niña en brazos—. Todo irá bien—. Se animó a susurrarle a Anna.

La pequeña Mika estaba de lo más feliz porque creía que estaba jugando e inmediatamente quiso regresar con Anna

. — Anda Mika, vamos a ponerte un suéter… disculpen.

. — Gracias—. Dijo Yoh, ella asintió una vez más y ante un puchero de Mika se la llevó.

. — Ejem… bueno, creo que es tiempo de dispersarse —. Comentó Horo y se llevó a Pilika de ahí. Hao por su parte se llevó a Lyserg, quien no entendía absolutamente nada.

Así se quedaron solos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra, como si no supieran qué decir, como si de pronto la cercanía evitada por tantos meses les hubiera absorbido la valentía para volver a tenerse frente a frente.

Yoh miró de soslayo alrededor y notó que no solo Hao estaba al pendiente, sino también los hermanos Usui, el propio Manta, Chocolove, la misma Tamao desde la sala y… también ese _**tipo**_.

Suspiró.

. — ¿Puedes venir?... aquí nos prestan demasiada atención—. Dijo Yoh, Anna pareció despertar.

Ambos trataron de fingir la mirada más inexpresiva que tuvieran, pero algo se había removido en sus almas al estar tan cerca nuevamente.

Ella comprobó lo que decía Yoh, los demás fingieron estar distraídos, entonces asintió.

. — Dime adónde—. Contestó como pudo y sin querer se le escuchó soberbia, hasta un poco molesta.

Yoh endureció la mirada

. — Bajemos—. Respondió cediéndole el paso.

Ella entendió en el acto y caminó sin mucha prisa rumbo a las escaleras que conectaban a la bahía.

Desde la base, caminaron sólo un poco más, adentrándose en la arena. Anna hubiera seguido andando hasta llegar a la ciudad de no ser porque Yoh la detuvo, pues los tacones se le hundían sin remedio. El roce inesperado casi la hizo trastrabillar y en un movimiento reflejo quitó su brazo de su alcance, desviando la mirada después.

De nuevo el silencio. Ese odioso silencio.

Yoh solo la observaba, podía sentirlo; pero no quería girar a verle, no iba a soportar ver odio en esos ojos que ella había amado tanto, que _**amaba**_tanto. Respiró hondo, era hora de ser fuerte y si lo que Yoh quería era hacerla sentir mal, ¡Pues ya podía irse tragando las ganas!

. — Si no tienes nada que decir, entonces será mejor que me vaya—. Repuso ella sin girar a verle, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces sólo el eco de la música en la terraza y las propias olas se habían atrevido a romper.

Eso dolió. Y en respuesta Yoh reaccionó a la defensiva.

. — Has bajado hasta aquí, lo mínimo que esperas es escuchar algo a menos que solo hayas querido llenarte los zapatos de arena—. Respondió, Anna tembló ligeramente y le miró por fin.

Estaba enfadada.

. — ¡Fue TU idea bajar hasta aquí!—. Replicó ella luego se obligó a calmarse—. Di lo que tengas que decir, ya bajé de todos modos.

. — Aquí el único que tendría derecho a estar enfadado, soy yo—. Repuso Yoh, ella ahogó un bufido.

. — Ya lo has estado 10 meses ¿No?, así que ¿Qué diferencia existe ahora?, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Me hiciste bajar hasta aquí para recalcarme cuán enfadado estás? ¿Cuánto me detestas?—. Replicó Anna y cuando él no respondió, le desvió la mirada, _"así que es eso"_…—. Bien… pues mensaje recibido, Yoh Asakura. Hasta luego.

Hizo ademán de regresar a las escaleras; Yoh no la detuvo, al menos no sujetándola o interponiéndose en su camino; pero sí habló.

. — No he terminado de hablar—. Replicó con voz firme, lo suficiente como para detener el intento de huida de Anna.

Ella se quedó de espaldas a él.

. — Pues entonces termina rápido—. Respondió Anna.

. — ¿Trabajos pendientes o solo quieres huir de mí?, no tienes de qué preocuparte, "tu amiguito" no va a perderse—. Preguntó Yoh y ella volteó indignada.

. — ¿Huir? ¡¿Me hablas a mí de "huir"?!—. Replicó ella dejándose llevar por su enfado y tantos meses de sentirse rechazada—. Tú sabrás lo que es huir ¿Verdad?, ¡Porque yo NUNCA he huido de las situaciones difíciles y a ti te consta! ¿Y qué rayos quieres decir con "mi amiguito"?

Él le sostuvo la mirada, era increíble que luego de tanto tiempo estuvieran discutiendo de esa manera.

. — Correcto—. Musitó Yoh, cediendo un poco.

Debía admitir que en parte, Anna tenía razón… aún con el tema de sus padres, de Hiroki y todo lo que los había separado, ella no había huido. Con frecuencia, siempre que coincidían, el que terminaba huyendo, era él.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmar la innata tensión entre ellos.

. — Bajemos la guardia ¿Quieres?, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

Ella le miró con reticencia unos segundos; pero terminó cruzándose de brazos soltando un hondo suspiro.

. — ¿Una especie de tregua?—. Preguntó.

. — Si quieres llamarlo así—. Repuso Yoh.

Volvieron al silencio. _"Una tregua"_, se repitió Anna y cerró los ojos, bien, ella podía actuar civilizadamente si él lo hacía y no la atacaba en el proceso.

"_Se neutral, se neutral Anna, tú puedes hacerlo" _

Pensó en una serie de temas irrelevantes para tratar en cuestión de segundos, pero ninguno fue tomado en serio.

"_Una conversación civilizada"_, se dijo,_ "Una conversación civilizada con alguien que no ves hace mucho, ¿Qué le diría a alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo?"_

. — Ok—. Musitó suavemente—. Supe que… ahora colaboras con Hao y las empresas de tu familia.

"_Correcto, buen tema, todo a nivel profesional, ¡Eso es Anna!" _

. — Te mantienes informada sobre mí—. Dijo Yoh, _"Rayos, bajar la guardia, BAJAR LA GUARDIA ¿Qué entiendo por "BA-JAR—LA—GUAR-DIA"?_", se reclamó al seguir hablando con enfado inconscientemente.

Ella lo notó.

. —No quise entrometerme en algo personal—. Respondió ella—. Lo dije porque, es mi… mi medio, lo sé por mi medio—. Se justificó con cierta debilidad.

. — Y supongo que Manta no ha tenido nada que ver—. Repuso él. En serio, luego de eso quiso darse un golpe. Necesitaba calmarse.

. — Manta no me ha dicho nada—. Respondió, Yoh a cada palabra que decía parecía reclamarle algo nuevo, como si nada de lo que dijera estuviera bien.

"_Esto no va a llegar a ningún lado"_ se dijo después.

. — Escucha, olvida lo que dije, era mi intento por tratar de tener una conversación civilizada, obviamente no se puede entre nosotros, así que… olvídalo.

Un nuevo momento de silencio. Anna tembló, súbitamente quería salir corriendo del sitio.

Yoh quería decir algo, al menos eso había entendido, entonces decidió que escucharía lo que fuera… solo quería terminar con eso de una buena vez.

. — Aquí no observa nadie—. Comentó ella recordándole la razón por la que habían bajado hasta allí—. Así que tú dirás, solo… se breve, es el cumpleaños de Tamao y no es correcto dejarla.

Yoh no respondió nada. Cuando Anna le miró expectante y seria, él no se molestó en rehuirle, parecía analizarla, como si quisiera hallar en ella algo que desconocía.

Esa incertidumbre, era agotadora.

. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que…hablamos—. Dijo Yoh.

. — Sí, Luego de aquélla vez…—. Respondió Anna, recordando aquella escena que le partió el corazón, su mirada se tornó triste, pero procuró no enseñársela a Yoh, dirigiendo la vista al mar—. No insistí, asumí… asumí que habías sido sincero en quererme fuera de tu vida, así que me mantuve lejos, viajé a Seúl un tiempo y…

. — Lo sé—. Interrumpió Yoh con cierto rencor, sin animarse todavía a decir que lo sabía porque él también había estado en Seúl tratando de escapar de sus recuerdos, sumiéndose en una ingesta de alcohol masiva cuando la vio en el bar del hotel.

Era una burla irónica y cruel por parte de la vida el "Huir" de Japón buscando evadir sus recuerdos y técnicamente encontrarlos en Seúl, en el mismo hotel… sentada en la barra junto a _ese tipo, _ aparentemente conversando. Yoh se quedó en ese entonces de pie, solo observando y sintiendo el alma remecerse con furia cuando _el tipo_ se paró detrás de Anna y acto seguido la estrechó con fuerza… él se quedó solo hasta que la vio corresponder con fuerza a ese toque.

. — Estuve allá también—. Confesó por fin, presa de los celos que por tanto tiempo había contenido; y que se habían desatado al verla de nuevo en los brazos _del tipo_ frente a todo mundo.

. — ¿De qué hablas?

. — Estuve en Seúl al mismo tiempo que tú—. Aclaró Yoh y sin pretenderlo inició el desvío de la conversación—. Ese sujeto no es un extraño para mí.

. — ¿Estás hablando de Lyserg?—. Preguntó Anna y recordó el día en que, pensando en adentrarse en alguna especie de tour en Seúl, terminó estrellándose con su amigo de universidad en el Lobby.

El tour fue desechado en ese entonces y Lyserg la llevó a conocer sus locaciones, también le presentó a Morphine, almorzaron juntos y quedaron de verse en el bar para una noche de diversión en Seúl. El tema fue que Anna bajó temprano; durante sus horas a solas en la tarde, aunque se esforzó en negarlo volvió a acordarse de Yoh; el recuerdo era traicionero y amenazó con hundirla de nuevo en depresión, razón por la que estuvo más temprano en el bar, encontrándose con Lyserg minutos antes de la hora pactada.

"_. — Anna, ¿No quedamos en 15 minutos más todavía?—. Le dijo él checando su reloj de bolsillo. Lyserg era todo un caballero inglés, reparando luego en su "Colmillo de cobra"—. ¿No es un poco temprano para un trago así?_

_. — No lo sé, voy por el tercero—. Respondió ella con la vista perdida entre las decoraciones del bar._

_. — ¡¿Tres?! ¡Cielo santo, Anna! ¡Con dos de esas puedes tumbar a quien sea!... o mínimo perder la memoria—. Exclamó Lyserg. Ella le miró curiosa unos segundos antes de darle otro sorbo._

_. — Eso suena bien… pídeme otro—. Contestó y Lyserg le quitó la copa de las manos._

_. — Anna ¿Qué te sucede?—. Le preguntó—. ¿Desde cuándo tomas algo que tenga ron? Lo odiabas._

_. — Intenta saber menos Lyserg, no es algo que quiera contar… y dame mi trago—. Respondió Anna—. Lo único que quiero es sentirme bien._

_. — Pues esta no es la forma._

_. — Eso lo decidiré yo, ¡Dámela!—. Insistió ella y trató de alcanzarlo, Lyserg elevó más la copa y ella se mareó, tropezando con la misma silla y casi yéndose de bruces. ¡ANNA! Fue lo último que escuchó antes que él la atajara, pusiera el "Colmillo de cobra" lo más lejos que pudo de ella y la sentara correctamente en la silla antes de pedir café cargado._

_. — El café no inhibe el alcohol—. Dijo Anna cuando tuvo la taza humeante delante._

_. — Anna dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?_

_. — No quiero hablar de eso—. Replicó ella mirando al frente—. Vine aquí tratando de olvidarlo, así que no me preguntes si en verdad quieres ayudarme._

_. — Vamos, soy yo… tu dolor de cabeza universitario ¿Recuerdas?—. Trató de bromear él, ella parecía ausente—. Me estás preocupando, tú no eres así… Anna, vamos confía en mí. _

_Ante un nuevo silencio, Lyserg pensó lo peor._

_. — ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?—. Preguntó con voz profunda, Anna bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la taza, negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Anna ¿Qué…?_

_Y entonces sucedió. Lo que ella había evitado desde que pisó Seúl y lo que Lyserg nunca en su vida esperó ver de Anna Kyoyama._

"_Traicioneras lágrimas"… Lyserg se puso de pie entonces, atrapándola entre sus brazos momentos después. "Anna, confía en mí… estoy aquí para ti y no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga quererte menos" le dijo entonces y ella rindió sus fuerzas, refugiándose en su abrazo con ahínco._

Luego llegó Morphine, y al verla tan llorosa determinó que no iba a ser una buena idea ir a ningún lugar esa noche, que si quería que Anna sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro, pues mínimo debía ser en un sitio seguro… así que al final pidieron servicio al cuarto y se emborracharon hasta el amanecer; bueno al menos Anna y Morphine lo hicieron.

Claro, esa parte de la historia Yoh no la conocía así como Anna recién estaba enterándose de que la había visto en Seúl. ¡Yoh había estado en Seúl al mismo tiempo que ella!

. — Lyserg es…—. Comenzó a decir Anna, sintiendo que Yoh había malentendido aquella situación, si es que estaban pensando en la misma.

. — Si ya me queda claro lo que es, no me apetece hablar de tus… relaciones—. Interrumpió Yoh, ella le dirigió una mirada dolida—. Basta ver cómo se han "extrañado" mutuamente.

Era todo, había desatado la verborrea y se sentía incapaz de retenerla. El sentido de ese "pedido" de charlar se había desviado sin reparo.

. — No tengo por qué escuchar esto—. Replicó Anna—. Y si era todo entonces, adiós.

No… por nada del mundo iba a permitirle ofenderla.

. — ¿Qué tiene de malo?—. Repuso él, la razón y prudencia se habían ido de vacaciones hacía mucho—. Bien por ti si seguiste con tu vida.

. — ¿Me estás reclamando algo respecto a Lyserg? ¿A esto le llamas tregua?... ¡Habla claro, Yoh! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan irónico?—. Exigió Anna.

. — ¿Por qué debería reclamarte nada respecto a ese sujeto?—. Dijo él—. A mí francamente me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu nuevo novio, no es de mi incumbencia… abrácense, bésense, convivan, ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Si gustan les consigo hotel! ¡No me…!

Quizá había querido colmar la paciencia de Anna. No lo sabía; pero no había podido detener sus celos desde el momento en que los vio a ella y al _tipo_ tan juntos en su memoria, como tampoco había podido detener una creciente rabia cuando _el tipo, _"Lyserg", la abrazara de esa manera delante de todos. ¡Y más que ella se lo permitiera!

Pero había ido muy lejos, debía admitirlo, por eso no reaccionó por ímpetu cuando Anna estrelló su palma contra su mejilla.

Otra vez… irónico que el primer contacto en 10 meses, fuera un golpe.

. — ¡Nunca… en tu vida… vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma! ¿Me has comprendido?—. Espetó Anna deteniendo la mano que había usado para cachetear a Yoh.

Por segundos él la miró con rabia. Anna no se amilanó ni por un segundo, de pronto ambos se descubrieron con las respiraciones agitadas; sin embargo, solo ante el breve inicio de lágrimas en los ojos de ella, Yoh se rindió.

. — L-Lo lamento—. Dijo ladeando el rostro, en verdad se sentía avergonzado. Anna aprovechó la distracción para limpiar rápido sus ojos antes de comenzar a llorar, no le iba a dar ese gusto—. Esto es un infierno, Anna… que estés aquí, que no… que no podamos cruzar cinco palabras sin atacarnos, ¡Es un maldito infierno!

. — Nada nos obliga a estar en él—. Repuso Anna.

. — Lo dices como si fuera fácil, puede que lo haya sido para ti, pero…

. — ¿Fácil?—. Interrumpió ella—. ¡¿Qué parte de todo lo que viene sucediendo es fácil?! ¡Parecemos dos almas en trincheras contrarias!... Seguimos hablando sin darle un nombre a las cosas… aquello que dejamos pendiente hace 10 meses. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo dices?!

Y listo, Anna había vuelto a encender la mechita de la ira.

. — ¿El qué por ejemplo? ¿Sugieres fingir que no han pasado 10 meses?

. — Exactamente eso, ¿De qué otra cosa debemos hablar si no es de lo que pasó hace 10 meses?—. Confirmó Anna—. A menos que me hayas traído hasta aquí solo para ofenderme y…

. — BIEN…—. Repuso Yoh mirándole enfadado.

. — BIEN, terminemos con esto—. Repuso ella cruzándose de brazos en señal de espera.

Terminar, se había planteado eso cuando vio a ese tipo entrar como don Pedro a su casa; pero de pronto el que ella lo sugiriera le molestaba, le molestaba sobremanera. Entonces se dio un corto tiempo para canalizar sus emociones, "fingir" como había sugerido Anna, que esos 10 meses no habían pasado, que se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de sus padres, con ella revelándole la verdad, con él sucumbiendo ante su dolor y sus fantasmas.

La emoción que sintió fue detonante. De nuevo la vulnerabilidad de aquella vez, los sentimientos encontrados, todo mezclado en una especie de remolino imparable… necesitado de salir porque estaba a punto de explotar.

. — Me mentiste—. Comenzó él, ella no parpadeó ni se movió—. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Traicionaste la confianza que te di!, ¡Utilizaste a las personas de mi entorno para cubrirte las espaldas!... incluso a Manta, mi amigo ¡Incluso a él lo convenciste y me ocultaste lo que sabías…!

Pausó un poco descubriéndose la boca muy seca y una fuerte necesidad por respirar. Anna se mantenía estoica.

. —… ¡Y cuando diste tus explicaciones… creíste que como siempre era mi turno de entender y…!

. — No fue así—. Interrumpió Anna.

. — ¡Por favor, por supuesto que sí!... Trataste de justificarte…

. — ¡Eso no!—. Se defendió ella enfrentándole, _"Al diablo con escuchar"_ se dijo—. ¡Sabía lo que arriesgaba al momento que decidí investigar!, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía y acepté de antemano que iba a perderte!... y no… no traté de justificarme, traté de explicar por qué había procedido como procedí… no solo por ti, sino por tu familia, porque sin pretenderlo manejé parte de su intimidad…

La mirada de Yoh aparentaba dureza, la de ella de pronto se había tornado demasiado vulnerable.

. — Y supongo que el hecho de saber que yo no era un pobre fotógrafo sino un heredero, no tuvo nada que ver en todo el secretismo…—. Ironizó Yoh.

. — ¡Por supuesto que no!, Yoh… ¿Ahora también esto?, ¿Es en serio? Supe siempre que no ibas a perdonar que te ocultara la verdad, siempre lo supe, ¿Pero esto?, ¿Insinuar que si hice lo que hice fue porque eras un Asakura?

. — ¿Qué quieres que piense entonces, Anna? ¿Crees que es muy bonito para mí pensar en eso?

. — ¡Es que no tienes razón alguna! Yo no sabía quién eras cuando te conocí… nosotros ya teníamos una relación cuando Manta apareció y confirmó tu lazo a la familia de Hao…

La acusación de Yoh era mucho más fuerte que solo una simple "mentira", él estaba hablando de una completa traición ¡Desde el inicio!

. — No puedes poner en duda eso—. Dijo entonces y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara, la mirada de Yoh pareció imperturbable y ella explotó—. Te mentí, ¡SI! Te mentí cuando no te dije mis sospechas de Hao, te mentí cuando prometí no indagar sobre Miyajima, puedes acusarme de eso si quieres ¡Ódiame por eso si quieres!...—. Le punteó con el dedo en el pecho con fuerza—. ¡Pero no tienes derecho ¿Me escuchas?! ¡No tienes derecho a creer que me acerqué a ti por saber que eras un Asakura…! ¡Eso no, Yoh! ¡Eso no!

Limpió el nacimiento de sus lágrimas con cierta dureza, plantándole una mirada cargada de orgullo a la par que intentaba normalizar su respiración. Yoh tembló inconscientemente a sus palabras, en el pecho de ambos algo dolió.

. —Yo…

. — ¡¿Tú qué?! —. Espetó ella—. Creo que ya has dicho suficiente y yo ya escuché suficiente, ya hemos terminado. ¡YO ya terminé!

Dicho eso giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar, sacándose los tacones a unos cuantos pasos de distancia pues le impedían caminar al hundirse en la arena, Yoh la observó unos segundos antes de mirar hacia la terraza iluminada de "Paradise". Casi por analogía pensó en el tal Lyserg.

. — Mucha prisa por volver junto a Lyserg, ¿No?

Anna se detuvo y le miró por sobre su hombro unos segundos. Estaba enfadada y dos segundos después regresó tras sus pasos.

. — ¡¿Eso qué significa?! ¿Te crees con derecho de reclamarme algo?—. Le espetó ella.

. — Ya te dije que no, ¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran!—. Respondió él enfadado.

. —... OJALÁ, en serio ¡Ojalá tuviera algo con Lyserg o con quién demonios fuera!

. — Basta, Anna.

. — Eso significaría que avancé, que te he superado—. Siguió ella—. ¿Sabes algo? ¡Lo voy a hacer! ¡Quizá lo considere después de todo!

Eso es… dolor, quería que le doliera como le estaba doliendo a ella y estuvo a dos segundos de sonreír al ver un torbellino en la mirada marrón de Yoh cuando él la sujetó de los brazos con fuerza.

. — ¡¿Qué haces?, suéltame Yoh!

. — ¿Qué? de pronto mucha pena conmigo, pero cero con el tal Lyserg ¿No?—. Dijo él reteniéndola.

. — ¡Ya perdiste la razón!, ¡Suéltame ya!—. Exigió ella

. — No, no te voy a soltar ¡No voy a dejarte ir con ese sujeto, ni con ningún otro!—. Espetó mientras forcejeaban.

Entonces atrapó el rostro de Anna con las manos, forzando un beso que más que caricia se asemejó a una primitiva forma de indicar posesión. Ella se debatió tratando de separarlo golpeándole en el pecho repetidas veces, empujándole otras tres; pero fue en vano y segundos después, al mismo tiempo que derramaba al fin un par de lágrimas, dejó de forcejear.

Comprendió de antemano que no había cariño en ese acercamiento, sin embargo había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez juntos, que una parte de su cerebro le hizo creer que, fuera la forma que fuera, necesitaba de Yoh aunque fuera una última vez.

Los sentidos los engañaron a ambos, fundiéndolos en un beso casi pasional, una especie de guerra en la que cada quien estaba en una trinchera contraria, tratando de ganar, de imponerse… hasta que por fin, Anna sintió a su razón regresar y oxigenar su cerebro, aprovechando que Yoh ya no la sujetaba de los brazos para empujarle y salir de su alcance.

. — ¿Ya estás contento? ¿Ya has terminado?—. Le espetó en cuanto recobró el aliento.

. — No, no intentes engañarme, Anna tú también me besaste—. Replicó él.

. — ¿Un beso? ¿A eso llamas un beso? ¡Me forzaste!—. Exclamó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ahora?, bajé hasta aquí, ya te escuché. ¡¿Qué quieres?!

. — ¡Te quiero a ti!—. Gritó Yoh.

Contó en su cabeza hasta 10, esperando que él hiciera o dijera algo más. Parpadeó confundida y por varios segundos no supo qué decir a eso. _"Suficiente ¡ya no puedo más!"_ se dijo y aturdida, su mente le exigió salir de ese lugar como fuera, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ordenarse.

. — Estás loco…—. Musitó apenas y dio la vuelta para alejarse.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su auto y salir de allí, aquello había sido más doloroso de lo que había pensado y para rematar el asunto, la confusión le estaba martilleando la cabeza.

. — Anna…

"_Sólo camina, solo camina no te detengas"_ se decía Anna mientras tanto, no se dio cuenta de que era seguida, maldijo el hecho de haber arrojado los tacones sin ver adónde, pues se casi había tropezado al pisar uno. Siguió adelante.

. — ¡Anna!—. Creyó escuchar, pero no se detuvo.

Fue cuando sintió que cogían su mano con fuerza, haciéndola voltear, apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que era Yoh, antes de que él la sujetara con fuerza, quedando así nariz con nariz.

. — Te quiero a ti…—. Le dijo Yoh mirándola a los ojos

. — Ya basta ¡Basta! ¡Deja de jugar!—. Reclamó Anna soltándose de él apenas unos segundos, Yoh volvió a sujetarla.

Anna parpadeó perpleja y francamente dudando que eso estuviera pasando en serio.

. — Te quiero a ti…—.Repitió Yoh con más fuerza inmovilizando sus brazos con los suyos—. No puedo evitarlo, Anna… no estoy jugando, estoy viviendo un infierno.

Estaba rindiéndose, una vez más él estaba cediendo a lo que fuera que lo uniera a ella, si capricho, si amor o una insana devoción… no importaba. Al verla marcharse de su lado pudo sentir una terrible desolación acechándolo y por propia supervivencia había corrido hacia ella.

. — Lo intenté…—. Musitó él con amargura mientras hurgaba profundamente en los ojos oscuros de Anna—. Todo este tiempo lo intenté, quise borrarte de mí, hacer de cuenta que nunca había sucedido nada entre nosotros. Pero no pude… _**no puedo**_…

Su frente reposó entonces contra la de ella. Había olvidado la tersura de su piel, sus manos impedían que Anna pudiera evadirle. Ella misma se hallaba en total estado de incredulidad.

. — Día con día, a consciencia o no, te he buscado, te he anhelado y me he conformado con verte de lejos—. Continuó Yoh—. Sentí morir cuando te encontré en Seúl con ese sujeto… y por lo más sagrado, casi enloquezco cuando lo vi tocarte hoy…no puedo más, Anna, ¡No puedo más! Estás tan dentro de mí, Anna… que intentar olvidarte duele… duele tanto.

Era cierto, inconscientemente, por más que se negaba a asistir a cualquier evento en el que supiera que iba a estar Anna; a final de cuentas siempre terminaba yendo, siempre buscaba verla, aunque sea unos segundos para luego aislarse al rincón más alejado del sitio donde estuvieran.

Y ella, ella por un buen rato pensó estar soñando. Ya antes había tenido sueños relacionados a Yoh, en los que él decía cosas parecidas, en los que le decía que le extrañaba, que no la había olvidado y siempre… siempre despertaba sola en su cama, apretujando una almohada en lugar de su gran amor.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos esta vez, él seguía allí.

. — Te quiero conmigo, ¿Entiendes?... _**solo **__**conmigo**_—. Siguió Yoh—. No soporto la idea que otro te toque, es mi límite, Anna…

En medio de toda la obnubilación que habían provocado las palabras de Yoh en ella, Anna no pudo dejar de notar cierto dejo a posesión en su voz. Su orgullo salió a flote de nuevo.

. — ¿Qué?... ¿Crees que soy de tu propiedad?—. Reaccionó ella forcejeando una última vez.

. — Eres mía…—. Contestó él y Anna sintió la indignación burbujear cual agua hirviendo en todo su cuerpo—. Eres mía por decisión… así como yo soy tuyo por supervivencia.

Ella dejó de luchar. Por el abrazo de Yoh, ella tenía los brazos contra su pecho y sólo centímetros separaban sus rostros. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al escucharle, tomó aire un par de veces y en ese corto tiempo, él no dejó de mirarla.

El orgullo cedió paso y Anna dejó que sus sentimientos la guiaran, miró los labios masculinos, luego sus ojos en mudo pedido, se miraron con el anhelo propio de dos personas separadas por largo tiempo.

Quería un beso. Entonces Anna sollozó una sonrisa y con suavidad inclinó el rostro al mismo tiempo que él. Sus labios se encontraron, esta vez sin atisbo de la lucha existente en el primer beso de ese día.

Yoh no esperó más respuesta que esa y correspondió con ansia poco después, sintiéndose completo después de meses, afianzando el cuerpo de Anna al suyo hasta donde sus propias existencias se los permitían sin llegar a fusionarse, ella correspondió enseguida, aferrándose a su cuello, moviéndose al ritmo que él le imponía, sin negarse a nada, derramando algunas lágrimas más que luego el mismo Yoh borraba con sus labios, para después estrecharla contra sí con fuerza.

Nuevamente Anna sollozó una sonrisa dejando que él la abrazara y acurrucando su cabeza contra su pecho. Poco después sintió un cálido beso en su frente y las manos de Yoh recorriendo su espalda con urgencia.

. — Empecemos de nuevo, por favor, por favor Anna—. Le pidió él.

. — ¿Eso significa que me has perdonado?—. Dijo ella apoyando las manos en su pecho para alcanzar verle—. ¿Qué ya no me odias? ¿Qué ya…?

. — No…— Interrumpió él acariciando su rostro con una mano—. Una vez te dije que podía llegar a estar muy enfadado, MUCHO… pero que no podría llegar a odiarte, por mucho que te esfuerces o por mucho que me esfuerce yo mismo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió al sentir su corazón liberado.

. — "_**No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse…"**_—. Había dicho Yoh en aquél entonces.

Anna reconoció entonces a "Su" Yoh en la mirada del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, reconoció aquélla mirada limpia que llegó a tocar su corazón, sus propios miedos fueron desapareciendo y en su alma, nació una liberadora sensación de paz.

El poema decía, que el amor era un faro fijo eternamente, desafiante ante las tempestades, incapaz de estremecerse… ciertamente su amor se había estremecido un sin número de veces durante esos 10 meses, pero seguía ahí y ahora tenía la seguridad de que también seguía en Yoh… que en ninguno de los dos se había marchado y eso era suficiente para confirmar el final del poema.

Que el amor se afianzaba _**incluso al borde del abismo**_.

Solo le miró unos segundos más antes de aferrarse a él con fuerza, siendo acogida en el acto.

. — Te amo, Yoh—. Susurró a su oído—. Nunca dejé de amarte… nunca.

. — Yo tampoco, te lo juro Anna—. Dijo él y Anna se sintió bendecida—. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, despertarme y que seas tú lo primero que vea cada mañana, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero que seas mi familia… que… que tengamos una familia y…

. — Sí—. Musitó sencillamente ella mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello—. Sí a todo… a todo ¡Sí!

. — Bien, porque no te estoy dando opción—. Dijo él.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

. — No quiero ninguna otra opción—. Respondió ella arqueando un poco la espalda al movimiento del cuerpo de Yoh sosteniéndola.

Se miraron apenas unos segundos antes de unirse en otro beso, ambos tratando de medirse pues era impropio dar rienda suelta a sus deseos en mitad de la playa en casa ajena, sin embargo, se refugiaron un muy buen rato debajo de las escaleras, ya después podían preocuparse por el mundo… aunque en ese momento, el "después" carecía de importancia, al fin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mientras tanto arriba, no bien Yoh y Anna se habían marchado, Tamao se acercó a Hao y a Lyserg, teniendo que detenerlo cuando quiso seguir a la pareja. Al final entre los dos tuvieron que explicarle la historia que vinculaba a Yoh y a Anna.

. — Ahora lo recuerdo… "Yoh", esa era la persona cuyo recuerdo dijo que quería enterrar—. Acotó Lyserg.

. — Supongo… lo debe querer mucho para que una mujer como ella no lo haya logrado a estas alturas—. Dijo Hao esbozando una sonrisita irónica—. Menudo suertudo mi hermanito.

. — Por cierto ¿Qué le dijiste para que viniera?, es decir… por lo general había tratado de evadir a la señorita Anna—. Preguntó Tamao.

Hao sonrió, esta vez sinceramente antes de encogerse de hombros.

. — Somos gemelos… digamos que es más receptivo conmigo—. Dijo Hao—. Es eso o soy mucho más persuasivo de lo que creía. Aunque nuestro buen amigo aquí presente, influyó mucho en su ánimo

Lyserg parpadeó algo confuso, ¿Y él qué había hecho?

. — Francamente creí por segundos que Yoh iba a golpearte.

Ok… comenzaba a entender algunas cosas.

. — Ahora entiendo por qué me veía así—. Comentó mientras rascaba su barbilla.

. — Espero que puedan arreglarse—. Dijo Tamao—. La señorita Anna lo quiere mucho.

. — Y el memo de mi hermanito está loco por ella…—. Agregó Hao—. Solo digamos que… necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

. — Te has tomado muy bien el papel de hermano mayor—. Dijo Tamao, Hao se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

. — Es casi como tener a Ren de vuelta… solo que Yoh es un tanto más sensible, Mamá dice que lo heredó de ella—. Comentó Hao, Tamao sonrió con cierta nostalgia—. Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes de Ren?

. — Ren… ¿Qué Ren? ¿Quién es Ren?—. Preguntó Lyserg fuera de pista.

. — Su…

. — Mi…

Dijeron Hao y Tamao a la vez, intercambiando una pequeña sonrisa.

. — Es su ex esposo, ahora prometido—. Aclaró Hao, Tamao se sonrojó—. Eres productor ¿verdad?, ¿No te suena familiar por tu medio?

. — De hecho es la primera vez que trabajo en Asia—. Se excusó Lyserg dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. No manejo todavía los nombres de todos los de mi medio.

. — Ahora está rodando una película en América con Colin Grandier—. Dijo Hao y Lyserg se atragantó.

. — ¡Bromeas! ¡Colin Grandier! ¡Por supuesto que oí hablar de él, de hecho fue debido al éxito que tuvo en un rodaje aquí en Japón que me animé a probar suerte en Asia!—. Exclamó Lyserg—. Ren Tao… ¡pero claro! ¡Qué tonto!, Anna me habló de él.

. — Bueno, Tamao es su novia—. Dijo Hao y volvió su atención a la mujer—. Por cierto, pensé que vendría, es tu cumpleaños después de todo.

. — Hablé con él en la mañana temprano—. Respondió Tamao—. Habría querido estar aquí, pero no han terminado de rodar las escenas. No podría hacer tamaño viaje solo por un par de días.

. — Ya veo, he oído que recibe muy buenas críticas en América—. Comentó Hao, ella asintió contenta.

. — El director está muy contento, Ren dice que puede que saquen una secuela si los resultados son los que se esperan, al menos hay una gran expectativa—. Dijo ella muy orgullosa.

. — Colin Grandier tiene muy buen ojo con los actores, Ren Tao debe ser muy bueno—. Acotó Lyserg.

. — Es el mejor—. Acotó Tamao—. Ama su trabajo y siempre entrega el 150 %

Siempre era así cada que Tamao hablaba de Ren. Hao suspiró, no había mentido del todo al decirle a Yoh que _"quizá"_ todavía seguía enamorado de Tamao; sin embargo ella había hecho su elección y a él no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarla, aprender a vivir con ello y seguir adelante.

. — Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Hao más como una aseveración que una pregunta, ante su asentimiento, sonrió con discreta nostalgia—. Imagino que debe ser suficiente solo verse únicamente cámara web.

. — Lo decidimos así—. Dijo Tamao sonriendo cortamente—. Al principio fue difícil, lo sabes… me había acostumbrado a él y él a mí; y aunque… lo extraño, sé que estamos separados para algo mejor.

Lyserg, que hasta entonces había estado semi apoyado contra la pared se enderezó por completo, dirigiendo una mirada gentil a la anfitriona.

. — Yo aplico lo mismo con Morphine, hay veces que en un mes sólo consigo verle un día y por horas… su trabajo y el mío nos exigen casi todo nuestro tiempo—. Intervino Lyserg—. Por eso la comprendo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, cuando ambas partes están seguros de lo que sienten, el tiempo solo viene a reforzarlo. Me gusta su manera de pensar, señorita Tamao.

Ella le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Hao entretanto analizó un rato la situación y al final terminó rodando los ojos al cielo, sí… definitivamente ese día él estaba esforzándose por ganarse el cielo.

. — Tengo una idea…—. Dijo entonces, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos, en especial de Tamao—. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y te vas a América un par de semanas?

. — ¿Eh?

. — Ve a buscar a Ren, si él no puede venir, ve tú—. Dijo Hao con gesto amable, Tamao no había pensado ni por asomo en algo similar—. Tómalo como una orden.

Tamao sonrió con agradecimiento. En todo ese tiempo lejos de Ren, Hao había sido un factor importante en su vida y de nuevo ahí estaba, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible por darle alegría.

. — Ahm… me gustaría—. Dijo ella, pero bajó la cabeza—. Me gustaría verlo, sí… pero…

. — Sin peros… —. Cortó Hao.

. — Es que… no quiero interrumpir su trabajo…

. — Unas horas al día no van a matarlo y el director entenderá—. Dijo Hao—. Yo lo haría…

. — Yo también, y hablo como productor—. Acotó Lyserg—. Además he oído que Grandier tiene muy buen carácter, no creo que haya problema.

Tamao abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la voz de Horo-Horo los interrumpió, en la puerta de la terraza pudo ver que Jun al fin había llegado, junto con Jeanne.

. — ¡Qué bueno!, creí que Jun no podría venir—. Dijo Tamao, levantando la mano en señal de saludo, las dos mujeres se acercaron junto a Horo-Horo.

. — Tamao no tiene remedio—. Murmuró Hao.

. — ¿Por qué lo dice?

. — Una larga historia—. Respondió Hao observando detenidamente a Jeanne…

Pese a los antecedentes, Tamao había insistido en tratar de ser su amiga, de hecho, Tamao había tratado de que él y Jeanne hicieran las paces también. Al principio había tenido que soportar a la joven Maiden a regañadientes, pues Tamao la invitaba a salir en grupo de vez en cuando; a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado y hasta le daba lo mismo encontrar a Jeanne o no.

Jeanne por su parte, casi una semana después del nacimiento de la pequeña Mika, había aparecido en el hospital, cuidando de no ser vista por nadie. Había visto a la bebé en un compartimento especial en la habitación de la madre que dormía plácidamente y le había dejado cerca una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, no sin antes enseñarle a la bebita, una pequeña cadenilla con dije en forma de ángel y un brillante reluciente y pequeño en su alita, abandonando rápidamente la habitación luego de guardar el obsequio.

Después tomó el primer avión que encontró rumbo a Francia, donde vivían esporádicamente sus padres, necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos y así lo hizo algunos meses; tras los cuales, de nuevo en Japón intentó retomar su vida. No había vuelto a tener contacto con Ren, ni con Hao, ni con Tamao, su meta desde su llegada fue mantener un perfil bajo o al menos lo intentó. Casi un mes después, se encontraba a Tamao de compras en el centro comercial, verse, removió inmediatamente muchos recuerdos; pero de alguna manera, que ella no podía explicarle totalmente hasta ese día, ambas terminaron tomando un café e intentando sostener una conversación tranquila.

Fue el primero de muchos encuentros, la mayoría ocasionales y al menos la mitad de ellos también en compañía de Jun Tao, de Pilika Usui, su hermano y la bebé Mika, Para Jeanne fue increíble que por intermedio de Tamao, Hao volviera a hablarle, no tan confiado ni tan cercanamente como en el pasado; pero aquello era un inicio que, debía admitir, le había hecho feliz.

Y ahí estaba… invitada por la anfitriona a una barbacoa por el cumpleaños de ésta. _"Las vueltas que da la vida"_, pensó.

. — Gracias por invitarme, Feliz cumpleaños—. Le dijo con sinceridad cuando Tamao les salió al encuentro.

Tamao sonrió con su usual gentileza, recibiendo el obsequio que ella le extendía. Un estuche pequeño que presumía contener alguna especie de joya.

. — Muchas gracias, Jeanne… bienvenida—. Respondió ella.

Los ojos ávidos de Jeanne encontraron rápidamente a Hao, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en el extraño hombre a su lado, no pudiendo evitar reconocer que tenía muy buen gusto al vestir.

. — ¿Quién está con Hao?

. — Oh, es… amigo de la señorita Anna, su nombre es Lyserg Diethel—. Dijo Tamao y dos segundos después compartía un gran abrazo con Jun.

. — Mamá, papá y el abuelo te envían saludos, por cierto, mañana estás invitada—obligada a acompañarnos a cenar—. Dijo Jun—. Hey… ¡Cortaste tu cabello!

Tamao algo sonrojada se encogió de hombros brevemente.

. — Solo un poco…—. Musitó y Jun le miró significativamente—. Ok, casi la mitad

. — ¿Cuándo fue eso?, te dejé completita hace una semana—. Replicó ella.

. — Esta mañana.

. — Oh bueno, te sienta genial de todos modos

Hao y Lyserg se aproximaron.

. — Hola Hao—. Saludó Jeanne.

. — Jeanne…Jun—. Saludó Hao con cortesía—. Él es Lyserg Diethel.

Luego de las presentaciones, Tamao se acercó cuidadosamente a la terraza tratando de encontrar a Anna e Yoh. _"Ya se han demorado"_ se dijo preocupada, en verdad deseaba que pudieran arreglar su situación.

. — Hola espía—. Dijo entonces Horo-Horo, quien se había separado del grupo hasta ella.

. — ¡Horo-Horo, casi me matas del susto!—. Reclamó Tamao con una mano en su pecho.

. — No deberías estar espiando—. Dijo Horo—. Déjalos, ya subirán cuando deban hacerlo.

. — Yo NO estaba espiando—. Recalcó Tamao—. S-Solo estaba…

Pero entonces él la tomó suavemente del talle y de una de sus manos conduciéndola de regreso con el grupo.

. — Claro, claro… pero tienes asuntos más importantes que cumplir.

. — ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

. — Oh, por favor Tami, lo prometiste—. Suplicó Horo-Horo, Tamao colocó gesto de no entender nada—. Lo olvidaste ¿No?

. — ¿Olvidó qué?—. Intervino Pilika que había alcanzado a oírlos, Tamao se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

. — Ella prometió que partiríamos el pastel cuando estuviéramos completos—. Dijo Horo cruzándose de brazos—. Ya estamos completos y yo no veo pastel. ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan contento?

. — Vaya, y yo creí que era por la alegría de verme—. Añadió Jun interviniendo en la conversación. Horo-Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

. — Ehm… je, no digo que no, es que… ¡Tengo hambre!—. Se defendió Horo.

. — Ay, Hermano, eres un glotón sin remedio…—. Le regañó Pilika y Mika en sus brazos aplaudió—. He estado intentando que diga "Mamá"….

. — "¡P'até!"—. Exclamó la pequeña Mika y Horo se hinchó de orgullo.

. — ¿Lo ves?, ¡Esa es mi sobrina!—. Vitoreó el peliazul, y todos se rieron mientras Mika aplaudía contenta.

Jeanne aprovechó para tratar de unirse a la conversación.

. — Ha crecido veloz ¿Verdad?

Pilika le sonrió con gentileza. Nunca podría olvidar que gracias a ella había podido llegar a tiempo al hospital, le gustara o no, le debía en parte la vida de su bebé y eso había generado un lazo con ella. Lo mejor del tema, era que no podía sentirse mal por ello, dado que la propia Tamao había limado asperezas con Jeanne.

. — Muy rápido—. Comentó la joven madre—. Y está cada vez más revoltosa—. Añadió afianzando a su hija en brazos.

. — A quién se parecerá, ¿No?—. Ironizó Horo ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su hermana.

. — Muy gracioso… solo por eso no tendrás pastel—. Dijo Pilika y Horo puso cara de sepelio.

Jeanne rió delicadamente.

. — ¿No estamos ya completos entonces? ¿Quién falta?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — Mi hermano…—. Dijo Hao.

. — Y la señorita Anna—. Completó Tamao

De pronto Mika comenzó a hablar en su gorjeo de bebé y extendió los bracitos hacia Jeanne, la joven miró a ambos lados, Pilika y Horo se sonrieron.

. — Creo que quiere que la cargues—. Sugirió Jun, quien era un tanto más gentil con Jeanne desde lo del aeropuerto.

. — ¿Yo?—. Musitó ella no muy segura de que fuera buena idea.

Hao se colocó a su lado. _"Otra que necesita empujones"_, se dijo antes de—literalmente— empujarla un poco hacia adelante.

. — P-Pero yo no sé cómo se cargan bebés, ¿Y si se me cae?—. Titubeó Jeanne más nerviosa.

. — Bueno, algún día tendrás que aprender—. Dijo Hao.

. — ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú si eres tan diestro?

Él le miró algo irónico y se dirigió a la bebé, Mika le miró de soslayo cuando le estiró los brazos, pareció meditarlo; después miró a Jeanne y luego a Hao de nuevo.

. — ¡OBA!—. Reclamó Mika escogiendo a Jeanne y estirando más los brazos hacia ella.

. — ¡Hija, despacio!—. Reclamó Pilika conteniendo a Mika que casi se le va de los brazos—. ¿Qué se supone que tiene su fórmula de leche? No sé de dónde tiene tanta fuerza.

. — Jajaja… creo que perdiste encanto Hao—. Rió Horo-Horo a un lado.

. — La primera chica que se te resiste… ¡Buen golpe, Mika!—. Vitoreó Jeanne.

. — Ja… cuestión de edades—. Comentó Hao, los pucheros de Mika volvieron—. Jeanne, si no la cargas, va a llorar.

Jeanne dejó de reírse, y de hecho, Mika ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

. — ¡OBAAA!

. — ¡Ya está bien!… ¡Está bien, no llores!—. Dijo Jeanne acercándose aún dudosa.

Nunca lo había hecho, no sólo por tratarse de Mika, sino que ella nunca había tomado a un bebé en brazos. Cierto era que Mika ya no estaba tan pequeñita; pero aun así Jeanne no dudaba que iba a cometer un error, en su mente la niña ya se le había caído de los brazos y se había hecho un chichón en la cabeza como mínimo.

. — Coloca los brazos de esta forma… así podrás sostenerle la espalda y no se echará atrás—. Intervino Tamao, ayudándola.

Jeanne agradeció con una sonrisa silenciosa, por fin Mika estuvo donde quería, y acto seguido comenzó a juguetear con el colgante que llevaba puesto.

. — Wiiiii…

. — Ahora comienzo a dudar si lo que quería era que la cargara o solo lo hacía por mi collar—. Comentó Jeanne.

Todos rieron y momentos después Tamao sugirió asar algunas salchichas en barbacoa, Jun se aprestó a ayudar con los utensilios y Pilika las siguió. Por su parte Hao y Lyserg regresaron a una charla que habían dejado inconclusa; específicamente en la parte en la que Hao indagaba a fondo sobre su relación con su posible futura cuñada.

Jeanne fue a sentarse al columpio de madera con la niña en brazos, al final terminó sacándose su colgante y dándoselo a la pequeña mano de Mika.

. — Oye, no lo chupes—. Le dijo cuando la vio llevar el objeto a la boca—. Mika… te harás daño.

Horo-Horo se acercó entonces.

. — Es igual a su madre, dile que no y lo hará con más ganas—. Comentó haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer se acercó, acariciando levemente la mejilla de su sobrina.

. — Si se lo quito, llorará—. Dijo Jeanne, Horo se sentó a su lado y extrajo un chupete de bebé de su bolsillo.

. — Ten Mika—. Le dijo Horo y la atención de la pequeña voló a su chupete, que Pilika había adornado con una gema azul de fantasía. Mika tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas brillosas.

. — Ok, eso está mejor—. Dijo Jeanne poniendo a salvo su colgante—. Ha podido lastimarse las encías.

. — Ahora estará tranquila. ¿Cómo has estado?

. — Muy bien, me encontré con Tamao hace poco, por eso estoy aquí y…

. — Jeanne, no te estoy cuestionando—. Le interrumpió Horokeu y ella le miró algo insegura—. Me da gusto que intenten ser amigas. He notado que te llevas mejor con Jun también.

. — Bueno, no podía pasármela discutiendo toda la vida—. Dijo Jeanne y sentó a Mika sobre sus rodillas.

. — ¿Ves que no muerde?—. Le dijo a Jeanne—. Le agradas a Mika…

. — Es… es una bebé muy linda—. Comentó ella tratando de no mantener demasiado el contacto visual con Horokeu Usui.

. — Sí… es preciosa—. Musitó él… aunque no precisamente miraba a la pequeña.

Cuando Jeanne se percató de ello, carraspeó algo incómoda.

. — Ahm… c-creo que iré con Pilika antes que comience a inquietarse—. Dijo Jeanne tras un largo rato de inacción.

Horo no dijo nada al verla marcharse.

"_ok, eso fue incómodo" _ se dijo el hombre. A esas alturas no podía asegurar que Jeanne le cayera bien, así como tampoco que le cayera mal. Le gustaba, eso ni siquiera era válido de negar, físicamente le atraía, ¡Pero vamos, como a cualquier hombre con ojos ¿No?!... era claro que no era recíproco, pues en las veces en que habían coincidido, Jeanne siempre terminaba evadiéndolo.

. — ¿Acaso se pelearon?—. La voz de Hao Asakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Horo-Horo, al poco tiempo de la partida de Ren, había sido el primero en determinar que Asakura ya no significaba una amenaza para la relación del actor con su amiga, de hecho el tipo le simpatizaba.

. — ¿Con Jeanne?... No, para nada—. Dijo él tratando de sonar muy tranquilo. Se recostó en el columpio—. Mika estaba poniéndose difícil, pensó que sería mejor llevarla con mi hermana.

Un "Uhmmm" por parte de Hao le anunció que no le había creído una sola palabra.

"_No tengo que rendir explicaciones"_ se dijo Horo-Horo muy seguro de sí mismo y colocando su mejor gesto desentendido, volvió a enfrentar a Asakura.

. — ¿Qué?

. — Nada… pensaba en… la "evolución" de Jeanne, mírala, es casi un fenómeno digno de estudio el que pueda estar en un grupo como éste, sin tener la imperiosa necesidad de llamar la atención—. Comentó Hao y provocó que Horo-Horo buscara con la mirada a Jeanne.

Ésta se hallaba todavía con Mika en brazos, aparentemente sosteniendo una conversación amena con Pilika.

. — Ha cambiado ¿No?—. Comentó Horo-Horo.

. — De hecho, creo que es obra y magia de Mika—. Dijo él, Horo arqueó una ceja—. Es broma… supongo que sí, es… bueno, se le nota más madura, debo reconocer que se está esforzando. ¿Por qué el interés?... ¿Te gusta?

. — ¿Jeanne _"princesa, admírame; pero no me toques"_ Maiden?—. Respondió Horo escondiéndose en su acostumbrado humor—. Ja… apenas y me recupero de los tantos golpes que recibí por su causa, en serio… desarrollé cierta fobia por los colgadores que no logro superar.

. — Sí, tiene un carácter difícil y suele obsesionarse con facilidad—. Dijo Hao.

. — ¿Por eso mantienes tu distancia?

. — Somos amigos—. Repuso Hao—. O al menos estamos intentando serlo de nuevo por intervención de Tamao… pero solo eso, créeme, no estoy tan loco como para intentar de nuevo algo con ella.

. — Amén, hermano—. Dijo Horo. Aunque por alguna razón eso le había causado cierto alivio.

. — ¿Y tú qué me dices?... te he pillado observándola y no precisamente porque temieras que dejara caer a Mika—. Dijo Hao, Horo se turbó un poco.

. — Claro que no…

. — Ajá…

. — OK… ya, pero no es nada fuera de lo común—. Admitió Horo-Horo y Hao pensó _"JA, lo sabía"_, Usui le miró casi irónico—. Por favor, ella sabe que es despampanante, y yo no soy ciego, fin de la historia.

. — Por ahora…

. — Créeme, no hay continuación, suficiente tengo con mi hermana y mi trabajo y Mika y…—. Dijo Horo-Horo, Hao rió discretamente.

. — Yo diría que tendrías chance—. Comentó palmeando el hombro de Horo-Horo—. Esencialmente porque no se de muchas personas a las que esa niña caprichosa haya hecho caso en su vida… aún recuerdo tu forma de manejarla en el hospital luego del accidente de Tamao, fue épico.

Horo-Horo no respondió enseguida, se permitió ver a las mujeres, Jeanne dejaba que Mika hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, a su lado Pilika vigilaba que no la dejara caer, entre que Tamao y Jun encendían la barbacoa junto a Lyserg.

"_Que tendría chance_"… se dijo, elevó los ojos al cielo después, recuperando su buen humor.

. — ¿Qué puedo decir?... años de entrenamiento controlando el carácter de mi hermana—. Dijo Horo, pero Hao había captado la especial atención de Usui hacia Jeanne.

Tenía un presentimiento con eso… pero como todo… solo el tiempo lo diría. Algún rato después, Horo-Horo proclamaba por décima vez el hambre que tenía.

"_Bien hecho Asakura, ahora hasta que tu hermanito se reconcilie con mi jefa, esperaré hasta mañana"_, le dijo a Hao, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros.

Ya podían ver al peliazul formado detrás de Jun con dos panes esperando su ración doble de hot dogs.

. — Comida… comida… comida—. Balbuceaba Horo-Horo, Jun ponía con calma algo de aderezo a su pan.

. — Ya está… todo tuyo, Horo-Horo—. Le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

. — Ay hermano, das vergüenza—. Replicó Pilika formada detrás de él.

Jun esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a su pan. Desde que su hermano se había marchado, ella se había convertido en una especie de guardián, en especial para resguardar a su ex y futura cuñada de las "garras" de Hao Asakura; pronto determinó que no hacía falta y así se lo hizo saber a Ren al poco tiempo de su partida, no obstante, no disminuyeron las horas de centro comercial que había establecido con Tamao, así como tampoco las cenas familiares con los Tao.

"_Solo faltas tú, hermano"_ pensó la mujer mientras paseaba la mirada por todos los presentes, Hao y Lyserg conversaban a un lado, Pilika regañaba a Horokeu por coger un tercer pan, Jeanne estaba sentada a un costado del límite de la terraza, aparentemente disfrutando de un juego de cosquillas hacia Mika, Chocolove y Manta Oyamada se formaban detrás de Pilika en espera del hot dog.

"_Sí, solo faltas tú"_

Y estuvo a punto de morder nuevamente su pan cuando sintió algo extraño recorrerle la espalda, casi por inercia volteó y el pan se le cayó de las manos por la impresión. Siendo vista solo por Horo-Horo.

Usui juraría que vio en cámara lenta cómo el pan de Jun tocaba el césped, lo sentía un sacrilegio contando con que él moría de hambre, pero entonces siguió la mirada de la mujer quedando en el mismo estado que ella.

. — Horo-Horo, tu pan—. Dijo Tamao con la salchicha extendida.

. — Ahm… Tamao, creo que el pan puede esperar

. — ¿No dijiste que tenías hambre?, ya cogiste el tercero, ahora ponlo

. — Sí, pero…

. — Se van a quemar las otras, pon tu pan Horo…—. Dijo ella, pero entonces Horo dejó a un lado sus panes y la cogió a ella de los hombros.

. — Olvida las salchichas… mejor mira hacia allá—. Le dijo él y la hizo girar, Tamao le dirigió una mirada molesta primero.

… misma que se ensanchó desmesuradamente al ver lo que todos los demás veían en el marco de la puerta de la terraza. Tamao llevó ambas manos a su boca incapaz de poder creer quién estaba ahí.

Jun sonreía con satisfacción, Hao lo hizo de lado pensando un "típico". Pilika que había ido junto con Jeanne, señalaba hacia la puerta de la terraza, ambas contenían a Mika, Jeanne sonrió con sinceridad, colocando después su atención en Tamao.

Un invitado de última hora había decidido llegar.

. — Llego un poco tarde—. Dijo aquella persona adentrándose un poco en la terraza, llevaba en la mano una pequeña valija—. Espero que aún haya espacio…

. — Ren…—. Logró musitar Tamao, encontrando que de pronto tenía los músculos entumecidos.

Ganas de llorar, de gritar y hasta de saltar tuvo. Había hablado con Ren, como había dicho a Hao, muy temprano en la mañana, pero apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras antes que él dijera que estaba atrasado; sin embargo, ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, luego de tanto tiempo.

La mirada de Ren se posó suave en ella.

Los dos habían cambiado, él llevaba el cabello crecido debido a su papel en la película de Grandier, ella en cambio había acortado el suyo, 10 meses de por medio y aunque tenían las mismas facciones, su expresión era diferente, Ren lucía más maduro y a sus ojos Tamao no podía lucir más bonita con ese delicado vestido corto de tono celeste claro.

"_Es un ángel"_ pensó algo aturdido.

"_Alguien traiga la orquesta sinfónica y el coro secular"_ pensó Horo-Horo por su parte al verlos tan estáticos, estaba bien que la sorpresa hubiera sido mucha, pero ¡Ya estaban exagerando!

. — ¿A qué esperas?_—._ Murmuró a Tamao empujándola un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

Ella pareció volver a respirar y dejando caer las tenazas que había usado para coger las salchichas, literalmente corrió hacia el actor y no se detuvo hasta echarle los brazos al cuello, siendo recibida en el acto.

. — ¡Ren! ¡No puedo creerlo!—. Exclamó mientras le sentía rodearla sin que sus pies tocaran suelo por el momento. Segundos después, cuando se miraron a los ojos, ella llevó las manos a su rostro, casi comprobando que él realmente estaba ahí, que no estaba soñando—. Estás aquí… de verdad estás aquí.

. — Nada me lo habría impedido—. Respondió él estrechándola con fuerza nuevo—. Ah, Tamao ¡Te extrañé tanto!

. — ¿Pero cómo?,… es… estabas en América esta mañana… y…—. Titubeó ella.

. — Sí, a punto de salir al aeropuerto—. Dijo Ren—. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, Colin supo que era tu cumpleaños, y aunque ya no estamos casados, me dejó venir con una condición.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar, él le limpió las mejillas.

. — Lo siento… es solo…—. Titubeó ella y volvió a abrazarlo—. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Ren la recibió gustoso, aspirando el aroma de ella rodeándole, acariciando sus cabellos como solo se había permitido hacerlo en sueños. Dio después un largo respiro, como si no lo hubiera hecho en todos esos meses fuera del país y solo por segundos, creyó que el tiempo no había pasado.

Ella tenía ese poder, el de detener todo alrededor y hacer que nada más importara; aunque Tamao posiblemente ni lo sospechara.

. — Me has hecho demasiada falta —. Susurró él sólo para ella, luego acarició su rostro y terminó golpeteando quedamente su nariz—. Hey… te cortaste el cabello.

. — Sí, esta mañana… ¿No te gusta?—. Preguntó ella, Ren acomodó un mechón tras su oreja.

. — Me encanta—. Dijo él, Tamao se sonrojó

Sentían los corazones palpitar rápido en sus pechos, por segundos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, acariciaban sus rostros casi dibujándose y francamente se habían olvidado del resto. Hasta que…

. — ¡Oigan, que hay niños!—. Exclamó Chocolove señalando a Manta a su lado.

. — ¡Sí!—. Secundó Manta pensando que se refería a Mika, hasta que cayó en cuenta—. ¡Oye!

Tamao rió divertida mientras se abrazaba a su prometido y él le rodeaba con los brazos enseguida. Los demás comenzaron a acercarse.

. — ¡Tiburoncín, sí que sabes hacer entradas!—. Saludó Horo-Horo.

. — Nunca como las tuyas, "Cepillín"—. Contestó Ren.

. — Bienvenido a casa… o lo que queda de ella, ya sabes, con eso de esta señorita ha convertido "Paradise" en su "centro de inspiración" para escribir y tal—. Dijo Horo estrechando su mano.

Era cierto, Tamao no había soportado ni 1 mes solo en casa desde que Horo-Horo y Pilika se mudaron, optando por mudarse al departamento de Ren y acudir a "Paradise" únicamente para inspirarse y escribir a rienda suelta.

. — Yo que tú me envolvía en papel de regalo… mira qué contenta está—. Añadió Horo-Horo mirando a Tamao, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

. — ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada, hermano!—. Le recriminó Jun a Ren.

. — Creí que el abuelo te lo diría—. Dijo él, Jun puso cara de planear una secreta venganza. En serio Ren creyó escuchar campañas mortuorias—. E-Es que él me ayudó a reservar el pasaje de Tokio a…

Jun achinó los ojos.

. —… a…Okinawa… y…

Los ojos de Jun se volvieron un par de líneas.

. — ¡Ya Jun, no me mires así!—. Exclamó Ren.

Y súbitamente Jun volvió a su expresión calmada y dulzona de siempre. Tamao, Ren y los demás presentes sudaban la gota gorda.

. — Jeje… Mi toque sigue intacto—. Festejó Jun, Tamao lució contrariada al igual que Ren por unos segundos—. Je… es así Tamao, Ren nunca ha podido soportar mi enojo.

. — Solo tú juegas con mis nervios precisamente hoy—. Se quejó Ren.

. — Ay, ya… ya… te ves bien, hermano—. Dijo Jun tomando un mechón de su ahora largo cabello—. Y le criticabas a Hao el cabello largo ¿No?, ahora lo tienes casi tan largo como el suyo.

. — Es el papel, Jun—. Dijo Ren enseguida tratando que Jun soltara su cabello ¡Luego era una odisea desenredarlo!—. Además no está tan largo…

. — Tienen una especie de fijación con los estilos llamativos en América supongo—. Comentó una voz que Ren reconoció enseguida, Tamao sintió como de pronto el abrazo de prometido se volvía más posesivo.

"_No puede ser… ¿Otra vez?"_, pensó la joven.

Hao se había acercado por fin.

. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ren—. Dijo Hao, Ren desvió la mirada hacia él, quien se había colocado junto a Jun adoptando una postura relajada.

"_Él no es una amenaza, Ren… creo que deberías considerar el bajar la guardia, después de todo, han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo"_ le había dicho Jun hace ya algún tiempo en una llamada telefónica. Por instantes no había podido con su genio y se había sentido amenazado por la presencia de Hao en "Paradise", una parte de sí todavía le tenía cierto recelo.

Sintió entonces una de las manos de Tamao asirse a su camisa, tirando suavemente de él, desvió la mirada a la suya, lucía implorante.

"_Bien… tú ganas, como siempre"_ pareció decirle y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya antes de regresar su atención a Hao.

. — Mucho tiempo—. Respondió el actor con gesto serio que Hao le mantuvo unos segundos, hasta que previo suspiro por parte de Ren, le extendió la mano.

Tamao no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando él la soltó y tuvo ese gesto con Hao, Jun veía todo con orgullo por su hermano, mientras Hao había contenido el aire inconscientemente.

. — ¿Soy yo o estás agradeciendo a cada uno de tus ancestros por esto, _Hao_?—. Dijo Ren sacando a Hao de su breve ensimismamiento.

. — A-Algo así…—. Respondió por fin Hao al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

De alguna inexplicable forma, Ren se sintió tranquilo, era como si un apretado nudo en su interior hubiera sido al fin desatado. Jun había tenido razón después de todo… habían sido amigos mucho tiempo.

Tamao y Jun se sintieron orgullosas de Ren, y también felices porque él y Hao hubieran recuperado su amistad al fin.

. — Ve y enciende algunas velas—. Bromeó Ren y ambos se soltaron.

. — Lindo look, recuerdo que alguna vez dijiste que preferirías la decapitación a tener el cabello largo—. Dijo Hao, mirando brevemente a Tamao, quien sonreía contenta desde el abrazo de Ren.

. — Lo que demuestra que nunca hay que decir "De este vaso no beberé"—. Comentó Ren—. En serio, no entiendo como llevas así el cabello por puro gusto. Hasta ahora no logro que deje de enredarse con la ropa.

. — Años de práctica, te podría dar unos tips—. Dijo Hao con una vieja y - hasta entonces - perdida camaradería.

Horo-Horo decidió aparecer en medio de ambos.

. — Ehm… no quisiera interrumpir cuando están a punto de darse "tips" de belleza, "_**Chicos**_"—. Ironizó el peliazul—. ¿Pero podrían "POR FAVOR" intercambiar direcciones de salón de belleza después de COMER?

Tamao elevó la mirada al cielo, Horo-Horo se había terminado en un santiamén dos de sus panes mientras que Pilika le había quitado el tercero para llevárselo a Jeanne. No obstante, se extrañó cuando Ren la soltó repentinamente, intercambiando una significativa mirada con Hao.

. — ¿Nos disculpas Tamao?—. Dijo Hao, tomando de uno de los brazos de Horo-Horo.

. — Ahora regreso—. Agregó Ren tomando del otro brazo de Usui.

. — ¡Eh! ¡¿Adónde me llevan?!—. Exclamó Horo-Horo al ser conducido a la sala—. ¡La parrilla está hacia allá! ¡Oigan!

. — Descuida "Cepillín"—. Dijo Ren en el umbral de la terraza.

. — Solo le voy a enseñar a Ren en "práctica", unos tratamientos capilares—. Dijo Hao con voz siniestra.

Horo-Horo perdió color en el rostro y acto seguido comenzó a forcejear.

. — ¡No, déjenme! ¡Jun, JUN controla a tu hermano!—. Se quejó Horo haciendo fuerza en contrario, Jun sonrió haciéndole adiós.

. — ¡Eh, muchachos, cuando terminen me lo enseñan!—. Dijo la joven Tao, Horo puso cara de sepulcro.

. — ¡TAMAO! ¡PILIKA! ¡PRINCESA!—. Gritó el hombre mientras era arrastrado dentro de la casa—. ¡ALGUIEN!

Afuera los demás se partían de risa, no tenían idea de qué planeaban Hao y Ren, pero seguramente les arrancaría más risas de seguro, la única con gesto preocupado fue Tamao, quien no estaba familiarizada a la camaradería de su prometido y Hao.

Por otra parte, desde el momento en que Hao se había acercado y luego de que Ren le tendiera la mano, Pilika y Jeanne conversaban entre ellas, atentas a lo que sucedía.

. — Ya extrañaba ver a esos dos juntos—. Dijo Jeanne.

. — ¡Dadaa!…—. Aplaudía Mika antes de llevarse la mano a la boca.

. — Cariño, la mano no—. Decía Pilika dándole su chupete a la bebita—. No creí que el primero en ceder fuera Ren—. Comentó, entretanto Mika había comenzado a jugar con el largo cabello de Jeanne.

. — Yo sí…—. Contestó Maiden con una ligera sonrisa—. Hao no tendría el valor de hablarlo abiertamente, sabe cómo yo que nos equivocamos y bueno… digamos que haberse acercado terminó con su valentía…

. — Lo conoces muy bien.

Jeanne sonrió con discreción, de pronto Mika había dejado de balbucear y le miraba profundamente.

. — ¿Qué pasó, bebé?—. Preguntó Jeanne, Mika le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y saltó sobre ella riéndose sonoramente.

. — Tienes química con los niños—. Dijo Pilika—. Normalmente nunca se está cómoda tanto rato con la misma persona.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jeanne se sintió parte de un grupo grande, uno en el que estaba bien ser ella misma, había aprendido todo ese tiempo que tenía muchos defectos, había sido egoísta, manipuladora, había provocado muchas situaciones y no menos importante, también se había autolesionado anímicamente a sí misma; pero tenía la voluntad de mejorar… ella era… como había aprendido a decirse a sí misma hacía poco tiempo… un GRAN defecto, con ánimo de mejora*.

. — ¡TAMAO! ¡PILIKA! ¡PRINCESA!... ¡ALGUIEN!—. Escuchó de pronto la voz de Horo-Horo, las dos voltearon a la vez, solo para ver cómo el peliazul era arrastrado por Hao y Ren mientras Jun les hacía "adiós" con la mano.

. — ¿Qué se traerán entre manos esos tres?—. Dijo Pilika algo curiosa.

. — ¿Estarán peleando?—. Preguntó Jeanne con gesto preocupado.

. — ¿Lo dices por el histérico de mi hermano?—. Dijo Pilika—. Ja… ¡No!, a Horo-Horo le encanta exagerar.

. — Creo que estaba pidiendo ayuda—. Dijo Jeanne—. Llamó por ti, por Tamao y hasta por la intervención de Mika.

. — ¿De Mika?—. Dijo la joven madre.

. — Sí… dijo "princesa"—. Contestó Jeanne, Pilika parpadeó perpleja unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse—. ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dije?

. — Jajaja… nada, nada… jajaja, es que… en serio ¿Pensaste que se refería a Mika?—. Preguntó Pilika entre cortas risitas.

. — ¿Y a quién si no?

. — Pues a ti

. — ¿Eh? ¿A mí?—. Musitó ella confusa.

. — Él te apoda así…

Jeanne lo meditó unos segundos, recordó entonces que el día del accidente de Tamao él la había llamado así, "Princesa", en aquél entonces se lo tomó como una burla, pero entonces cayó en cuenta que si se encontraba con él, Horo-Horo de alguna forma siempre terminaba llamándola así.

"_vaya, que no es tampoco cosa de otro mundo"_, se dijo enseguida pasando por alto el tema.

. — Bueno… supongo que no me había percatado que era a mí—. Dijo Jeanne cogiendo bien a Mika entre sus brazos.

. — Je… yo creo que tú le agradas—. Dijo Pilika, directa y franca como siempre, Jeanne se sonrojó.

. — Eh…

. — Tranquila, no te estoy interrogando—. Rió Pilika—. Anda ven, vamos con Tamao y Jun, de paso mandamos a alguno de esos tres a buscar a Yoh y a la señorita Anna o a este paso, nos quedaremos a dormir aquí.

Rato después Ren y Hao regresaron con semblante satisfecho, detrás de ellos venía Horo-Horo con cara de pocos amigos, la primera en llevarse una mano a la boca para contener una risita fue Tamao, Pilika fue menos discreta y rió sonoramente, Jeanne optó por una postura similar a la de Tamao mientras que Jun parecía analizar la "travesura" de su hermano y amigo.

. — ¡SIN COMENTARIOS!—. Dijo Horo-Horo mirando a cualquier sitio, ya el colmo fue escuchar la risita de Mika mientras aplaudía mirándolo.

. — Seguimos siendo buena dupla—. Dijo Hao, Ren asintió en total acuerdo.

Y es que entre los dos habían usado una buena cantidad de gel para "aplastar" el cabello de Horo-Horo hacia atrás, ahora lucía como si tuviera un casco hermético azul— muy brillante— si había que añadir.

. — Diría que luces presentable—. Comentó Ren, Horo-Horo lo fulminó con la mirada.

. — Mi venganza será terrible—. Auguró Horo-Horo con voz de ultratumba, pero contrario a sus deseos, volvieron a reírse—. ¡Rayos dejen de reírse! ¡Parece que tengo un casco! ¡Encima está duro!

. — ¡YIIIBA!—. Carcajeó Mika y Horo estuvo a punto de llorar de la indignación, ¡Hasta su sobrina no lo tomaba en serio!

. — Ay hermano, ya no seas dramático… es un poquito de gel—. Dijo Pilika.

. — ¿Un poquito? ¡Me echaron todo el pote de Ren!... ¡Se me caerá el cabello a pedazos! ¡…y encima sigo teniendo hambre!—. Se quejó Horo-Horo.

. — ¡Vaya!—. Dijo de pronto Jeanne dándole la bebé a Jun, para luego dirigirse a los chicos, en especial a Horo-Horo—. Tenías razón Pilika, sí que le gusta exagerar.

El aludido se sintió más atacado aún, Ren arqueó una ceja, en primer lugar porque no esperaba ver a Jeanne, de hecho, no la había visto al llegar, y segundo, menos esperó que interviniera, o que tuviera tanta confianza con los Usui.

. — ¡El comal le dijo a la olla!—. Recriminó Horo-Horo, Jeanne le dirigió una miradita irónica antes de avanzar hacia él, cogerlo de los hombros y comenzar a empujarlo de nuevo dentro de la casa—. ¡Oye, adónde te piensas que…!

. — Silencio y camina—. Ordenó Jeanne ante la mirada extrañada de todos, en especial de Pilika, y ante la consternación de Horo-Horo.

. — ¡No señor!—. Se negó Horo saliendo de su alcance.

. — ¿Te quieres quitar el gel o no?—. Dijo Jeanne cruzándose de brazos.

. — ¿Q-Quitarme el gel?—. Titubeó él.

. — ¿Y qué otra cosa si no?—. Respondió ella, Horo-Horo volteó hacia Pilika quien solo se encogió de hombros y le indicó con la mirada que siguiera a Maiden.

. — Si esto es algún truco…—. Dijo Horo-Horo, Jeanne le observó ofendida.

. — Termina la frase y me aseguraré de que el cabello se te caiga… yo personalmente te lo arrancaré—. Dijo la diseñadora y Horo se limitó a asentir, temiendo por su integridad física.

. — Ok…—. Musitó y dócilmente comenzó a andar al baño.

. — Buena esa…—. Dijo Pilika, Jeanne le sonrió cortamente recuperando su aplomo, Pilika en verdad le caía muy bien, contrario al hermano que si no la ponía nerviosa, con frecuencia la sacaba de sus casillas.

Entonces dirigió su atención a Ren y Hao, deteniéndose brevemente en Ren, al igual que a Pilika, le dio una corta y discreta sonrisa antes de endurecer sus gestos.

. — Ustedes dos…—. Comenzó la mujer—. Realmente se pasaron. Típico cuando deciden hacer de las suyas.

Y acto seguido siguió los pasos de Horokeu hasta el baño.

. — ¿Se enojó?—. Preguntó Hao.

. — Eso parece… oye Pilika, ¿Acaso tu hermano y Jeanne están…?—. Preguntó Ren bastante extrañado por la actitud de Jeanne.

. — ¿Eh? ¡Oh no!—. Dijo ella—. Aunque…

. — Creo que es cuestión de tiempo…—. Dijo Hao, Ren arqueó de nuevo la ceja, francamente no se imaginaba juntos a Jeanne y Horokeu en serio.

. — Vaya, muchas cosas han cambiado…

. — Y que lo digas—. Añadió Pilika—. Aunque en parte es gracias a Tamao, ya ves, insistió e insistió hasta que Jeanne accedió a venir, se llevan mejor ahora… es una buena chica.

"Ajá" pensaron Ren y Hao prefiriendo no comentar nada al respecto.

. — Hao ¿Podrías llamar a Yoh?, ya se ha demorado mucho—. Dijo Pilika.

. — ¿Tu hermano está aquí?—. Preguntó Ren, quien solo había visto al gemelo de Hao un par de veces en internet.

. — Debe estar con Anna, y si se han demorado tanto, pues me da un buen augurio—. Dijo Hao.

. — Eso espero…—. Dijo Pilika, Ren puso cara de no entender nada.

. — Parece que me he perdido de mucho en estos meses—. Dijo Ren ¿Qué tenía que ver Anna en todo eso?

. — ¡Ah mira! ¡Allá están por fin!—. Dijo Pilika al ver de nuevo al gemelo de Hao junto con Anna, los dos habían subido cogidos de la mano y Tamao los había interceptado al inicio de las escaleras.

"Hao al cuadrado", pensó Ren al ver al "Gemelo perdido".

. — Rayos, es como ver una versión hippie de ti… solo que con cabello corto—. Dijo Ren, Hao se encogió de hombros.

. — ¡Qué bien!, si regresaron juntos quiere decir que ya arreglaron todo—. Festejó Pilika.

A Ren casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso.

. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Anna y…!

. — Baja la voz… sí, es una larga historia, pero en teoría, mi hermanito y tu ex representante tienen una truculenta historia de amor—. Dijo Hao, Ren devolvió la mirada al frente.

Y nada mejor para jugar con sus nervios, que ver a una efusiva Tamao escuchar lo que decía el "clon" y técnicamente saltar hacia él en un gran abrazo.

"CLIC", se escuchó enseguida y algo lo encegueció, al girar el rostro Pilika le observaba con carita inocente.

. — Jejeje… —. Rió ella, le había tomado una foto—. Lo siento Ren, pero deberías verte la cara… parece que vas a asesinar a alguien.

. — Me imagino que así me miraba a mí—. Comentó Hao—. Vaya… eso de ser el "gemelo sensible" tiene sus ventajas.

. — ¡Arg! ¡Hao! ¡Ve y aleja a tu clon de mi mujer!—. Exigió Ren indignado y casi echando humo por las orejas.

. — No hagas drama—. Dijo Hao muy tranquilo—. Yoh es demasiado "casto" como para tener dobles intenciones con Tamao… y si te fijas bien, Anna es parte del abrazo.

. — Sí, Ren, ellos se acaban de reconciliar—. Secundó Pilika—. No tienes que estar celoso sólo porque Yoh se ha vuelto muy amigo de Tamao y que incluso le ayuda a veces con la edición de fotografía de la serie.

Hao escuchó en serio campanas de muerte, si las cosas iban así estaba seguro que volvería a ser hijo único en cuestión de minutos.

. — Ren…—. Intentó intervenir, pero el actor salió de su alcance y antes que él o Pilika pudieran decir algo más, Ren ya estaba a medio camino de Tamao, "el clon" y Anna.

. — Mejor vamos y lo detenemos—. Dijo Pilika.

. — Yo te sigo—. Secundó Hao.

Para colmo de Ren, ahora Tamao sujetaba la mano del clon y le sonreía, ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasaba?! ¿Qué ahora debía lidiar con el gemelo de Hao? ¿Qué era eso? ¡¿La revancha del gemelo?!¡Rayos!

Ciertamente Ren estaba lo suficientemente celoso como para no ver que Tamao no solo sujetaba la mano de Yoh, sino también la de Anna, y que su efusividad se había debido a la sincera alegría que tenía porque ellos se habían reconciliado, en todo ese tiempo había aprendido a querer a Yoh, que aunque era físicamente idéntico a Hao, era más dócil, sensible y podría decirse, hasta sabio en medio de su aparente dejadez.

No fue sino hasta que Anna se percató de la proximidad de Ren que Tamao lo tomó en cuenta.

. — Ahí viene Ren—. Dijo la rubia, Tamao giró la cabeza notando al fin a su ex marido.

Pilika y Hao venían detrás de él, no supo por qué Ren tenía esa expresión temible en el rostro, pero ella francamente estaba tan feliz que no dudó en acercarse a él con una de sus mejores sonrisas, tomarle de la mano y llevarlo junto a Anna e Yoh.

. — Este parece ser un día de buenas noticias—. Dijo Tamao no permitiendo que Ren hablara—. Yoh, él es Ren, del que tanto he hablado.

. — Amén—. Musitó Yoh.

. — Amor, él es Yoh—. Siguió Tamao—. Es un buen amigo mío—. Añadió sujetándose de su brazo con cariño.

Ren lució contrariado unos segundos, de hecho no sabía si debía seguir enojado o no, principalmente porque se sentía casi anestesiado desde que Tamao le había hablado con tanta alegría y encima llamándole tan abiertamente "amor".

. — Al fin conozco al famoso Ren Tao, en todos los sentidos—. Dijo Yoh mientras abrazaba a Anna de lado—. Al ver tan contenta a Tami entiendo que eres una de las principales razones.

Ren siguió con su expresión confusa, Yoh entonces le extendió la mano.

. — Vaya… es difícil aceptar que otro hombre sea tan importante en la vida de la mujer que ama y de una de sus mejores amigas—. Siguió Yoh—. Un placer conocerte al fin, Tamao serio que no deja de hablar de ti.

. — ¡Yoh!—. Exclamó Tamao sonrojada, Ren atinó a levantar la mano en dirección a la del "clon".

. — Te has quedado sin habla Ren, ¿Olvidaste el japonés?—. Dijo Anna, Ren reaccionó.

. — Es… lo siento, es algo extraño conocerte y no conocerte… —. Dijo Ren rogando no sonar tonto.

. — Lo mismo digo, jijiji—. Respondió Yoh

. — Estás raro—. Dijo Tamao al actor—. ¿Estás bien?

EJEM-EJEM-EJEM

. — Ja, no le hagas caso, es solo que apenas se acostumbra a todo el asunto de mi gemelo—. Intervino Hao oportunamente—. Por cierto, "gemelo", veo que al fin entraste en razón.

Yoh solo acogió más a Anna entre sus brazos, la mánager se sonrojó quedamente y no evitó el contacto por mucho que le diera pena que fuera tan público.

. — Supongo que ahora comienza la carrera por el Decanter—. Contestó Yoh y Hao lo fulminó con la mirada.

. — Ni en el mejor de tus sueños, "hermanito"—. Respondió él.

. — ¿De qué hablan?—. Intervino Anna.

. — Oh, nada importante —. Respondió Hao y miró casi maliciosamente a su hermano—. Solo un whisky muy exclusivo.

. — ¿Desde cuándo bebes whisky?—. Le preguntó la rubia a Yoh. Si el pobre pensó que Hao había terminado estaba muy errado.

. — Apenas un día y medio después que se separó de ti, se embriagó hasta sus lágrimas—. Acotó el gemelo, Yoh estaba fuertemente sonrojado.

. — Hao…—. Musitó Yoh en son de advertencia.

. — OK… ok, lo admito yo "LO" emborraché—. Agregó él muy suelto de huesos—. Un whisky Macallan, exquisito.

Yoh pareció respirar aliviado.

. — Y luego está el Decanter—. Dijo Hao poniendo de los nervios a su gemelo—. Que es un tanto más caro y más exclusivo que el anterior. Nuestro padre lo guarda como si fuera un tesoro, mucho más desde que nos bebimos el Macallan… es curioso lo que nos pidió para poder coger su Decanter.

"_Ok, estoy frito… nota mental: luego de la fiesta de Tamao ¡Me volveré hijo único!"_ pensó Yoh.

. — ¿Y qué es eso?—. Preguntó Tamao muy atenta a la historia, como siempre, fue la única de los presentes en no notar una doble intención en las palabras de Hao.

. — Bueno, papá dijo que sólo abriríamos el Decanter cuando…

. — ¡YAAAAAAAAAA!—. Gritó de súbito Yoh.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

. — Como te decía, papá dijo que el gemelo que…—. Continuó Hao como si nada. Anna no comprendía nada, ni el grito de su novio ni mucho menos que estuviera cogiendo aire, con clara intención de gritar de nuevo.

. — ¡Ya Yoh, basta!—. Espetó ella antes que gritara—. ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo diga?

. — Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo?, es lo más natural en el pedido de un padre, además no es nada del otro mundo—. Acotó Hao disfrutando mucho de la cara consternada de su hermano.

. — ¿Y qué les pidió?—. Preguntó Ren.

. — Simple…—. Comenzó Hao desviando la mirada de su hermano a su amigo—. … _hacer méritos_.

Yoh se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

. — Nos bebimos un whisky de miles de dólares en una noche, supuestamente era el whisky que iba a abrir cuando yo me casara, o cuando se casara Yoh ya que apareció—. Informó Hao con una expresión tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviera partiéndose de risa—. Era lógico que se molestara.

. — ¿Para eso, tenías que gritar?—. Preguntó Anna a Yoh, el aludido se había quedado sin palabras.

Se disculpó como pudo por el exabrupto; pero al elevar la mirada hacia su gemelo, supo, por la mirada de Hao que todo lo que había provocado en cuestión de minutos, era su forma de decir que estaba en pie de guerra por el Dalmore de Mikihisa y que obviamente el primer encuentro, lo había ganado él.

No hubo mayor contratiempo durante el resto de la velada, exceptuando cuando Jeanne decidió acercarse Ren y Tamao. Los demás fingieron estar cada quien en sus cosas, pero siempre mirando de reojo aquél peculiar encuentro en el que una vez más, Tamao fungió de puente para la reconciliación de los otros dos.

"_Se amable"_ pareció decirle Tamao a Ren con la mirada momentos antes que Jeanne terminara de darles alcance, la conversación si bien no fue muy fluida y amical; al menos fue cortés. Más tarde sería la propia Tamao quien le pusiera al tanto de sus últimos encuentros con Jeanne, finalizando el tema con mencionar que… _"… no es una mala persona, después de todo"_ a lo que Ren no quiso acotar nada.

El Regresar a Japón fue la mejor decisión que Ren pudo haber tomado, todo había salido a la perfección, incluso había obtenido mucho más de lo pensado, su amistad con Hao se había recuperado, había encontrado tiempo de coordinar ciertos detalles con los Usui, Jun había olvidado el tema de "no haberle avisado con tiempo de su llegada". Todo había salido bien, principalmente el comprobar una vez más que el amor de Tamao se había mantenido invariable pese al tiempo y la distancia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lo único que no salió acorde al plan, fue su noche.

"Paradise", como ya sabía, se había convertido en una especie de oficina para Tamao, una en la que se encerraba a escribir sin interrupción alguna, mientras que ella se había mudado al apartamento que los Tao le habían regalado a Ren años atrás. Ren tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y durante toda la velada prácticamente contó los minutos para poder estar ahí, tomar a Tamao entre sus brazos y poder amarla en toda forma posible.

Profundo fue su desconcierto, cuando luego de un anhelado e íntimo beso, Tamao apareciera con una almohada y mantas en los brazos.

. — Ya es verano, no te dará mucho frío—. Dijo ella, gentil como siempre, para luego activar un mecanismo en el sofá largo de su sala, transformándolo en un cómodo sofá-cama.

. — ¿Es en serio?—. Cuestionó él cuando Tamao le puso la manta y la almohada en los brazos.

. — Oh sí… Horo-Horo me convenció de comprarla, a veces terminaba tan cansada que me costaba llegar a la habitación, así que el sofá cama me ha salvado de muchas tortícolis—. Comentó ella fuera de pista totalmente.

. — Tam… acabo de llegar...

. — Lo sé—. Dijo ella verificando que el sofá estuviese limpio.

. — Y no te he tenido cerca en 10 meses…—. Agregó él en tono sugerente mientras ella le correspondía con una sonrisa inocentona, para luego añadir que necesitaría una sábana adicional.

"¡Voy por ella!"

. — Tamao—. Le interrumpió Ren, impidiendo que se marchara al tomarla suavemente del brazo y acercarla a su cuerpo. La manta y la almohada habían caído al piso.

Había olvidado que con Tamao los "paños tibios" y las "Indirectas" poco o NADA resultaban, estaba seguro a esas alturas que Tamao no habría entendido el mensaje ni así se hubiera colocado un cartel en la frente que dijera: "¡Quiero hacerte el amor!".

. — Te será más cómodo con la sábana, créeme—. Dijo Tamao completamente distraída.

Hasta que sintió las manos Ren asirse a su cintura posesivamente y vio luego sus ojos impregnados de deseo contenido.

. — No quiero ninguna sábana, no me interesa ninguna sábana—. Respondió Ren acercándose a su rostro—. Te quiero a ti.

Un inesperado beso acalló cualquier argumento que Tamao hubiera podido formular, cuando menos lo pensó él la tenía sobre el sofá, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y ocupando sus labios en un ansioso beso.

Todos los sentidos de Tamao se concentraron en experimentar aquello. No solo buscó que sus labios se movieran al ritmo impuesto por él, sino que no demoró demasiado en llevar las manos a su cuello, acariciándole la nuca levemente y entremezclando sus dedos en los largos cabellos de Ren.

Pronto, sintió como una de las manos que acariciaban su cintura descendía vertiginosamente por su costado, apretando su muslo tentativamente y dos segundos después, ella misma había enredado las piernas en torno a su prometido.

Estaba a segundos de perder cualquier atisbo de razón, cuando de pronto, casi por encanto, vino a su mente la imagen del abuelo Tao.

"_Dicen que son novios, bien… compórtense como tal…"_

Convivencia… convivencia…

Un pequeño flash back al momento más… bizarro de su vida luego de la partida de Ren la obligó a detenerse.

¡Un segundo!

. — Ren…—. Alcanzó a musitar sin que él le hiciera caso—. ¡A-Aguarda, un segundo!

. — ¿Qué?—. Dijo él, sofocado mientras ella conseguía enderezarlos a ambos.

. — Yo…—. Comenzó ella tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas, porque "correctas" para esa situación, hasta ese día no se habían inventado—. E-En verdad te he extrañado mucho ¿Sí?

Él curvó la boca en una sonrisa antes de decir: "Yo también" y besarla de nuevo, Tamao le recibió apenas unos segundos adormecida, para concentrarse en el punto.

. — Ren…

. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó él entre besos.

. — Nosotros… no podemos hacer esto ¿ok?—. Dijo al fin al sentir que sus fuerzas estaban a punto de claudicar.

Ren sacudió la cabeza creyendo que había escuchado mal, sin embargo ahí estaba… la misma mirada suplicante de ella confirmando que en efecto, le estaba rechazando.

. — ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tú no quieres que…?—. Le preguntó, sonando mucho más afectado de lo que hubiera querido hacer notar.

Tanto que Tamao se asustó y procedió a acariciarle y llenar de castos besos su rostro sin llegar a tocarle los labios.

. — ¡Oh, no! ¡No quise decir que no quería!—. Dijo ella y miró fijamente a sus ojos—. Pero no así…

. — No entiendo, ¿Te refieres al sofá?

Tamao no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

. — ¡No me parece gracioso!—. Replicó Ren. Ella palmeó sus hombros para intentar calmarle.

Aunque también prefirió no moverse demasiado, dado que técnicamente estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

. — ¿Te quieres explicar?—. Apremió Ren.

. — Ok… primero calmémonos ¿Sí?—. Pidió Tamao y logró alejarse un poco—. Hay una explicación, no es algo del otro mundo, pero sucedió y… bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, es hasta gracioso y…

Ren sacudió la cabeza en señal de no estar captando la idea.

. — Aguarda, otra vez… ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

. — Está bien—. Musitó ella—. No me interrumpas ¿ok?

. — Tamao…—. Apremió él de nuevo, esta vez con menos paciencia.

. — Bien… cuando, es decir… antes de que te fueras a América, nosotros tuvimos relaciones, ¿Recuerdas?

¿Qué si recordaba? ¡¿El bendito recuerdo y la puñetera distancia le habían martirizado por 10 largos meses?! ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de algo así? Iba a contestar algo irónico dado que no se encontraba precisamente del mejor humor del mundo en ese momento, pero el nerviosismo de Tamao no era cosa común, ella estaba tratando de decirle algo importante.

. — Ahm… pues al poco tiempo que te fuiste yo… empecé a tener algunos malestares—. Continuó ella—. Una vez incluso me desmayé en la oficina de Hao e Yoh tuvo que socorrerme, los hubieras visto, los pobres no tenían idea de qué hacer conmigo… al final terminé con un ramo de flores y una sopa de pollo entre las manos.

. — Enternecedor, pero ¿Podríamos saltar el tema de los gemelos y regresar a lo importante? ¿Estuviste mal? ¿Te enfermaste?

. — Ahm… no exactamente—Dijo Tamao—. Creí que era obra de la falta de sueño, ya sabes, me dediqué de lleno a escribir y… pues a veces comía a deshoras, en fin, pasado ese desmayo no le hice caso, continué con mi rutina, incluso me mudé aquí

Suspiró cortamente cruzándose de piernas sobre el sofá para mirar a su prometido.

. — El tema fue que algunos malestares continuaron, yo lo dejé pasar casi dos meses y medio o algo así… un día Horo-Horo dijo que había subido de peso; por alguna razón me enojé tanto que creo que estuve a punto de golpearlo—. Añadió la joven ahogando otra risita nerviosa—. Fue cuando dijo que me parecía a Pilika cuando ella esperaba todavía a Mika… entonces hilé todo, me había estado sintiendo mareada, me había desmayado, había subido de peso y vaya que tenía cambios de humor drásticos, eso sin contar con que según yo sentía movimientos en mi estómago. Lo que quiero decir es que yo… creí firmemente estar embarazada.

1

2

3

4

5

Espera…

. — ¡¿Qué?!—. Exclamó Ren luego de un breve momento de perplejidad en su máxima expresión, tanto que había saltado del sofá—. ¡¿E-Estuviste embarazada?!

. — ¡Ren, no grites, hay vecinos durmiendo!—. Le pidió Tamao regañándose a sí misma por no haber sido más cauta.

. — ¿Veci…? ¿Vecinos?—. Repitió él y comenzó a andar sin sentido—. ¡¿Qué me interesan los vecinos?! ¡Me acabas de decir que estuviste embarazada!

. — ¡Es que no me dejas explicar!—. Terminó gritando ella tratando de detener su absurdo caminar por la sala.

. —Dos meses y medio dijiste—. Balbuceaba Ren tratando de sacar cuentas en medio de su estupor—. ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

Dos meses y medio aumentados a los 7 o menos para completar los 9, eso significaba que Tamao habría dado a luz hace un mes aproximadamente y…

…un segundo

… él la había estado viendo por cámara web casi diariamente y ella NUNCA mostró ningún vestigio de embarazo. Algo no cuadraba ahí.

. — ¡Que no hay ningún hijo!—. Exclamó Tamao harta de que no la dejara terminar.

Sin embargo la mente de Ren le jugó una última mala pasada.

Súbitamente dejó de balbucear y se quedó tieso cual estatua en su sitio, miró a Tamao casi con espanto.

. — Tam… —. Musitó casi con pesar—. Por favor, no me digas que lo perdiste.

. — ¿Q-Q-Qué…?—. Titubeó Tamao y Ren desencadenó una segunda ronda de balbuceos.

. — ¡Maldición!—. Exclamó entonces dejándose caer en el sofá, encorvándose sobre sí mismo en actitud de derrota y culpa—. No, no está pasando… tú estuviste tan mal y ¡Y yo tan lejos! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

. — Ren, estás exagerando un poco las cosas—. Le dijo Tamao y él elevó la mirada.

. — ¿Exagerar? ¡Tamao, estás hablando de nuestro hijo!—. Le reclamó entonces. No entendía como hablaba de ello con tanta naturalidad, como si perder a la criatura hubiera sido para ella como perder un archivo o una moneda en el parque.

. — ¡Es que no había hijo!—. Insistió ella y se sentó en frente—. No estuve embarazada, al menos no en verdad.

Ren que había abierto la boca para reprocharle su insensibilidad, de pronto quedó boqueando cual pez fuera del agua, todos sus argumentos habían perdido fundamento.

. — Eso es lo que no me dejabas explicar, lo que sucedió fue que tuve un embarazo psicológico ¿Entiendes?, no es que me lo haya imaginado, en verdad tuve los síntomas, es… es una especie de síndrome que me hizo sentir los malestares de un embarazo—. Explicó Tamao—. Y bueno… nosotros no fuimos precisamente cautos en el tema de protección…

. — Entonces no estuviste embarazada—. Dijo él. Tamao sonrió.

. — No, amor, no lo estuve.

. — Sólo fue un síndrome—. Agregó él como confirmando información, ella asintió—. No perdiste ningún hijo.

. — No, ¿Cómo crees que no iba a decírtelo?

Lo siguiente y lo JUSTO, fue que Ren diera un profundo respiro de alivio.

. — Oh, rayos—. Musitó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá y llevaba la mano a sus ojos—. ¿Cómo dices que todo era "hasta gracioso"? no me ha parecido gracioso en lo absoluto, ¡Casi me matas del susto!

. — Lo siento—. Se disculpó Tamao sentándose a un lado suyo—. No me refería al hecho en sí, sino a cómo me di cuenta… se hizo un tremendo revuelo, creí que lo había perdido cuando… sangré, no quise avisar a Horo-Horo porque habría sido peor, así que avisé a Jun… ya te imaginarás nuestras caras cuando me hicieron los chequeos y pues… no resultó ser nada más que un periodo atrasado…. MUY atrasado.

. — Aun así no me parece gracioso, menos que Jun no me hubiera dicho nada—. Rebatió Ren.

. — Yo se lo pedí… ¿Qué ganaba con alarmarte así?, ya viste como te has puesto, si Jun te lo hubiese dicho no habrías esperado a que terminara y habrías salido corriendo de regreso—. Argumentó Tamao—. Ren, el punto en toda esta historia… es que tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

¿Cuidadosos? ¿Se refería a usar anticonceptivos y condón?... ella pareció leerle el pensamiento.

. — Y no me refiero solo a métodos anticonceptivos—. Aclaró Tamao. Ren le miró extrañado ¿Desde cuándo ella hablaba tan abiertamente sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el sexo?—. Tenemos que ser cautos. Cariño, aún no terminas lo que fuiste a hacer a América, tendrás que regresar en unos días y… solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, es nuestro plan, ¿Recuerdas?

. — Ok, te entiendo—. Le interrumpió él—. Ya pensaré en algo para llevarte la contra, pero _**por hoy**_ te entiendo.

Una victoria a medias; pero victoria al fin, Tamao respiró tranquila y Ren volvió a apoyarse completamente en el sofá-cama.

. — ¿En serio me piensas exiliar al sofá?—. Preguntó.

. — No voy a tentarte ni a permitir que me tientes—. Respondió ella.

. — ¿Ni siquiera si prometo portarme bien?—. Insistió él.

. — Ren…

Entonces cogió su mano.

. — No te vas a portar bien—. Concluyó ella.

. — Te doy mi palabra que no haré nada que tú no quieras que haga—. Respondió Ren tirando suavemente de ella para apoyarla en su pecho.

Tamao suspiró derrotada.

. — ¿En verdad tengo tu palabra?—. Preguntó en su último intento de resistencia.

. — Entre otras cosas, sí…

. — Bien… puedes venir conmigo—. Aceptó ella acercándose suavemente a su rostro hasta depositar un pequeño eso en sus labios, Ren comenzaba a sonreír victorioso; pero la determinación en los ojos de Tamao lo detuvo—. Pero si te pasas de listo, regresas al sofá.

Y dicho eso se alejó de golpe, caminando sin voltear hasta la habitación. Ren supo que Tamao había hablado en serio, y si al menos esa noche no se remitía a lo que ella dispusiera, ya podía ir buscando sábana y acomodarse en el sofá.

Algo sí era seguro… antes de meterse en la cama, iba a necesitar una ducha fría, ya que el susto del hipotético bebé, no había terminado de "desmotivarlo".

"_No va a durar por mucho tiempo"_ se animó antes de entrar a la cama luego de la ducha, Tamao ya se hallaba ahí, como nunca deseó que los días pasaran rápido, tenía planes muy especiales en esa temporada en Japón.

. — ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te trence el cabello?—. Le preguntó Tamao luego de ver que luchaba por acomodarse.

. — No gracias, así estoy bien—. Respondió Ren—. Anda, acércate, no te morderé.

Ella le observó recelosa unos segundos antes de acercarse y dejar que Ren le envolviera suavemente entre sus brazos. Durmieron plácidamente esa noche y a la mañana siguiente agradecieron haber tomado las cosas con calma, puesto que muy temprano ese día, el mismo abuelo Tao decisión visitarlos y asegurarse que las "Buenas costumbres" fueran respetadas.

"_No pude hacer nada por detenerlo"_, se excusó Jun que había ido con el anciano, el hombre no se estuvo tranquilo hasta que Tamao alistó una pequeña maleta y aceptó pasar unos días en la casa Tao, lo sorprendente del caso, fue que si bien Ren no explotó contra su abuelo, tampoco se mostró tan enojado o en contra como habían esperado Jun y Tamao e incluso aceptó de buen talante ir a cenar a casa de sus padres, presentándose puntual, antes incluso que el abuelo bajara al comedor.

. — Ren déjalo por la paz—. Dijo Tamao al notar una doble intención en la mirada de Ren sobre su abuelo.

Sin embargo él sonrió y palmeó la mano con la que ella le sujetaba.

. — Déjame a mí, sé lo que hago—. Afirmó antes de dirigirse a su abuelo—. Tenemos que hablar.

. — ¿Quieres hablar conmigo, Ren?, eso es nuevo—. Comentó el abuelo.

. — Tenemos que dejar en claro algunas cosas.

. — Ren…—. Trató de intervenir Tamao.

. — Está bien, Tamao—. Aceptó el abuelo—. Me imagino de qué va todo esto, bien Ren, si quieres hablar conmigo, sígueme.

Cuando el abuelo se hubo alejado algunos pasos Tamao volvió a interferir en el camino de su prometido.

. — Por favor…

. — Tamao, tranquila… solo voy a hablar con el viejo—. Le tranquilizó él.

Sin embargo, casi media hora después, el abuelo y Ren se observaron contrariados al encontrar a la familia en pleno sentados en el sofá de la sala, aparentemente esperándolos y con miradas expectantes. Ni Ran, ni Tamao, ni En Tao, ni Jun habían sabido cómo interpretar la aparente calma que provenía de la biblioteca.

No fue sino hasta que escucharon un:_ "¡Argh, ABUELO, deja de golpearme con esa cosa!"_, que dejaron de dar vueltas por la sala y corrieron a sentarse a esperar a los otros dos.

. — ¿Ok? ¿Tenemos junta familiar o solo nos están esperando para comer?—. Preguntó Ren y el abuelo, haciendo gala de su mejor pose de "_No tengo planeado dar explicaciones_", avanzó tranquilamente hasta la mesa del comedor.

. — ¿Todo está bien?—. Preguntó Jun, nombrada embanderada tácitamente por el resto.

. — Hermana, claro que…

. — Nada ronda mal en esta casa—. Sentenció el abuelo al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa—. Ren y yo simplemente hemos dejado algunos puntos claros, y establecido uno que otro acuerdo. ¿No es así, Ren?

. — Supongo que tomamos más tiempo del necesario—. Fue todo lo que comentó Ren antes de imitar a su abuelo.

Durante el resto del día, ni Jun ni Tamao pudieron sacarles a ninguno de los dos el tema de conversación antes de la cena. Más tarde, todos se confesaron sinceramente consternados cuando el abuelo mencionó que Ren le había ofrecido una mañana de "playa" en "Paradise" dos días después, en especial Tamao, pues durante su matrimonio, Ren no había sido muy afecto a "invitar" a su familia a pasar ni media hora en casa.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano con toda la intención de ir a poner en orden su casa para recibir a la familia, pero no había cruzado por completo la puerta, cuando Jun le salió al encuentro diciéndole que ella se haría cargo de todo.

. — ¿Tú sola?, ni hablar, Jun, la casa es muy grande—. Rebatió enseguida y Jun le mostró su celular.

. — Yo tengo apoyo al alcance de una llamada, además tú tienes otra cosa por hacer… mantener lejos Ren de mis quehaceres—. Argumentó Jun y le tomó de los hombros haciéndole girar. Un auto de lunas polarizadas se estacionaba junto a ellas y tras la ventanilla se asomaba Ren.

. — Ustedes dos planearon esto ayer ¿No?—. Preguntó Tamao antes de que él bajara y se saludaran con cariño.

. — Ok, Ren, no me ayudas haciendo eso precisamente aquí. El abuelo puede salir y se supone que tú no ibas a estar con nosotras. ¡Te estoy cubriendo, hermano, ayúdame!—. Replicó Jun y técnicamente los empujó dentro del auto.

. — Jun, relájate—. Respondió él y Jun empujó su cabeza dentro del auto, sonriendo después con su habitual carácter

. —. Diviértanse chicos, déjenmelo todo a mí.

El auto partió sin darle a Tamao lugar réplica, cuando dejó de verlos a lo lejos, Jun sonrió satisfecha a la par que una tercera persona le daba alcance.

. — ¿Creyó todo?

. — Me imagino que tiene sus dudas—. Respondió Jun—. Ah, pero estoy segura que Ren se encargará de despistarla. A mí lo que me extraña, abuelo; es que les dejes pasar el día solos.

. — Si hay algo que tiene tu hermano, es palabra—. Respondió el abuelo—. Me aseguró que no tratará de burlar mis reglas con Tamao.

. — Abuelo son jóvenes, están enamorados ¡Y encima estuvieron casados!—. Argumentó Jun.

. — Exacto, "estuvieron", Ren la dejó a nuestro cuidado cuando se marchó, bien… los padres de Tamao no están, pero estoy yo—. Contestó el abuelo—. Y hasta que no se haya celebrado una boda como se debe, Tamao y Ren, NADA.

. — Ok, ¡Me rindo!—. Aceptó Jun—. Así que… accediste a ayudar a Ren en el otro asunto.

. — Dijo que quería hacer las cosas como se debe, en algo estamos de acuerdo. Además, créelo o no a mí ya me urge que toda esta situación se ordene—. Dijo el abuelo—. Así que vamos a poner manos a la obra, dijiste que esos muchachos Usui nos iban a ayudar.

. — Solo esperan mi llamada—. Aseguró Jun—. Aún no me creo que todo esto se le haya ocurrido a Ren, y luego dicen que la maquinadora soy yo.

. — Tus padres viajarán hoy a China a traer lo necesario—. Dijo el abuelo—. Son las 9:00, tenemos exactamente hasta las 18:00 para estar aquí a tiempo y que Tamao no sospeche nada.

. — Manos a la obra entonces.

El tema de la misteriosa plática de Ren y el abuelo se había puesto en marcha.

Entretanto Tamao se las ingeniaba para colocarse una peluca en medio del tránsito. Consideraba que si el aire acondicionado no hubiera estado encendido a toda marcha ella literalmente hubiera muerto de calor, pues Ren no le había dejado abrir las ventanas doblemente blindadas, lo que hacía imposible distinguir la ruta que estaban siguiendo, mucho menos tratar de adivinar el destino.

. — Ya había perdido costumbre a los disfraces, ¿Es necesaria la peluca?—. Comentó mientras trataba de ocultar su cabello.

. — Dímelo a mí—. Acotó Ren señalando la que él se había puesto—. Y sí, sí es necesario… te gustará la sorpresa lo prometo.

. — ¿No me vas a decir adónde vamos?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — No, es una sorpresa—. Respondió él—. Además ya falta poco.

. — ¿Cómo sabes?, apenas y se logra ver fuera—. Comentó Tamao.

. — Magia.

. — Vamos, dame una pista—. Pidió ella dejando en paz la peluca por fin.

. — Hey, se te ve bien—. Halagó Ren.

. — Ren…—. Apremió ella a sabiendas que él solo había querido desviarle el tema.

Él se acercó de pronto, cogiéndole el mentón con los dedos.

. — No-te-diré—. Susurró suave casi contra sus labios—. No seas impaciente.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, victorioso por la reacción de ella, cuando Tamao le sorprendió dándole un repentino beso, a la par que llevaba las manos a su rostro y desde ahí le miraba casi con anhelo.

. — Por favor—. Le pidió suavemente

"_Estúpido viejo, ¡Estúpidas reglas!"_ pensó Ren y… ¡Y rayos! ¿Qué acaso Tamao ya se había dado cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él y hacía todo eso a propósito?

El freno limpio del auto y el sonido del motor apagándose logró despabilar a Ren, haciéndole consciente que en cualquier momento el chofer que había contratado abriría la puerta y los sorprendería en aquella posición tan comprometedora.

. — ¡Llegamos!—. Exclamó de pronto Ren, Tamao parpadeó confundida y dos segundos más tarde la puerta se abría.

. — En destino, señor—. Dijo aquél y extendió la mano con cortesía para que la dama bajara.

Movida por la curiosidad y superando el breve momento de vergüenza, Tamao bajó, quedándose completamente sorprendida al estar a las puertas de ese lugar. Segundos después apareció Ren sujetándola de la espalda con un brazo, con una sonrisa satisfecha ante el gesto de asombro de Tamao.

. — Es una tradición de cumpleaños, el año pasado no se pudo; este llegó unos días tarde… pero espero que quieras pasar el día conmigo, aquí—. Le dijo Ren.

La había llevado al parque de diversiones. Tamao sobrepasó el asombro y dibujó una linda sonrisa, abrazando segundos después a su novio en agradecimiento. Lo mejor del asunto era que las demás personas iban y venían sin reparar en ellos. Al fin podría tener un día normal junto a Ren sin ser perseguidos por fans locos.

. — ¿Esto es una cita?—. Preguntó Tamao elevando el rostro un poco para mirarle. Ren en cambio inclinó un poco el suyo.

. — Si es de por vida, sí… Jajajaja… Este soy yo adoptando tus tradiciones—. Respondió tomando un suave beso de sus labios—. ¿No es genial pasar desapercibido? ¿Adónde quieres ir primero?

. — ¿Qué tal si lo decidimos juntos?—. Propuso ella tomando su mano.

. — No me opongo—. Contestó Ren.

Fue, de lejos, el mejor día de ese año para ellos. No solo por subir a cuanta atracción pudieron, sino porque, por primera vez podían estar en medio de una multitud y pese a ello sentir que solo existían los dos. Incluso pudieron formarse en la cabina de fotografías instantáneas, comprar comida y andar jugando por las instalaciones sin ser perturbados en ningún momento y, si de casualidad las demás personas reparaban en ellos era para comentar un _"Ellos se ven lindos"_ o _"¡Mira qué románticos! ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú así, EH?"_

Por haber pasado ese día, a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado llegar una hora tarde a la casa Tao. Era curioso lo que sucedía con la familia de Ren, ya que prácticamente habían adoptado a Tamao en su círculo familiar con más ímpetu, pese a haberse disuelto el vínculo matrimonial. Era gracioso ver cómo Ren, siendo el hijo, era tratado como el novio vigilado puertas adentro.

Ese día, los dos se despidieron a regañadientes, Ren prometió que "el mañana" traería más sorpresas y Tamao simplemente se entregó a la expectativa, estaba viviendo feliz y fuera de ello nada más le importaba.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo estaba muy bien organizado en el "Día de playa", Jun había arreglado todo para que la parrilla fuera instalada en la arena, a la vez que había mandado armar un espacio especial protegido del sol para que todos pudieran pasar un rato ameno. Pilika, Horo-Horo y Mika llegaron temprano y después lo hicieron los Tao. Ran y En habían llegado casi en la madrugada; pero habían insistido en acudir, siendo los primeros en ocupar un lugar en la tarima con techo.

Todo estaba bien organizado… hasta que Ren dio una noticia que no fue del agrado de Jun.

¡Debes estar bromeando!

Exclamó Jun cuando Ren anunció que tenía que "ensayar" una escena para la película de Colin Grandier.

"_Jun, es mi trabajo… solo necesito algo de cinco horas, eso no quiere decir que se cancela lo de hoy"_

. — ¡Pues ensaya rápido!—. Agregó Jun molesta. Tamao no recordaba haberla visto así, al menos no desde aquella vez que Jeanne las interceptó fuera de la casa de los Tao.

. — No es tan sencillo ¿Sí?, además NO ES mi culpa, Colin me envió esta parte apenas ayer—. Rebatió Ren comenzando a enfadarse.

. — ¿Qué son unas hojas?—. Comentó el abuelo, intercediendo por primera vez entre sus nietos—. Recuerdo que podías memorizar un ensayo en menos tiempo cuando estabas en la secundaria.

. — El tema no es ese, abuelo. El tema es que se supone que Ren no debería trabajar en un día como hoy—. Reclamó Jun cruzándose de brazos.

. — Bueno ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Hago de cuenta que no llegaron los papeles y retraso una producción de millones? ¡Son cinco horas, Jun! ¡No todo el día!—. Reclamó Ren y Tamao decidió intervenir.

. — ¡Prácticamente TODA la mañana! ¡Y…!

. — ¡Ya!—. Intervino Tamao—. No peleen por favor.

Era increíble ver a Ren y Jun discutiendo.

. — ¿Tan complicado es tu libreto?—. Preguntó el abuelo.

. — Lo complicado es tratar de entonar y "ensayar" una escena de dos en solitario—. Respondió Ren—. Usualmente hay una persona X que ensaya conmigo, solo tiene que leer las líneas.

. — Claro y cinco horas después te paras en la puerta y nos despides, bonito día—. Farfulló Jun y Tamao miró preocupada una vez más a los hermanos.

. — ¿Tú crees que me hace muy feliz? ¡Por todos los cielos, Jun! ¡Es…!

. — ¡Ren!—. Intervino Tamao deteniendo la posible discusión—. S-Si solo es leer, si quieres yo practico contigo.

. — Esa es una buena idea—. Dijo el abuelo.

Ren pareció estar invocando al cielo porque le devolviera la calma.

. — Hagamos algo ¿Sí?, no quiero discutir Jun, pero tengo que leer al menos una vez esto—. Le dijo a Jun y luego dirigió su atención a Tamao—. Serán a lo mucho un par de veces, luego lo dejamos y vamos con los demás.

. — Eso me parece más razonable—. Dijo Jun.

. — Jun, Ren… se deben una disculpa—. Indicó el abuelo y los otros dos se miraron a regañadientes.

. — Lo siento—. Dijo primero Ren y Jun desvió la mirada.

. — Sí, yo también… bueno, ehm… apresúrense, ¿Sí?

Cuando se quedaron solos aparentemente, Tamao prefirió no tocar el tema de la reciente pelea fraternal. Ren lo agradeció en silencio y trajo el libreto, dándole una copia a su prometida.

. — Ok, estuve leyendo algo temprano, es la escena final así que técnicamente sabrás un Spoiler—. Le explicó Ren mientras se sentaba frente a ella—. Aquí Violet y Ryan, ese es mi personaje, se reúnen luego que él es liberado porque no le han encontrado cargos. Tú comienzas.

. — ¿No debería estudiarlo unos minutos?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — No hace falta, solo procura una buena pronunciación. Tranquila, no tienes que actuarlo, solo leerlo—. Dijo Ren.

Tamao se aclaró la garganta entonces y comenzó.

. —_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ahora?, estás libre… he hecho lo que he podido y claramente dijiste no querer saber más de mi la última vez que nos vimos—._ Leyó Tamao.

. — _Vi'… estaba condenado a la inyección, ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?, se supone que iba a morir—._ Contestó Ren.

. —_ Bueno, no lo estás_—. Leyó Tamao—. _Me alegra… en serio me alegra que estés libre, de haber sabido que ese papel era tan importante lo habría entregado antes._ Pero ya no importa, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que gustes.

. — _Sí ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiero hacer_—. Continuó Ren—. _No más agente secreto, estoy libre de ello._

_. — Enhorabuena, entonces… lo que no entiendo es ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?, deberías estar celebrando, si lo que quieres es dar las gracias no tienes que hacerlo, lo hice porque era lo que debía hacerse…_

_. — Quizá te de las gracias más tarde—. _ Dijo Ren—._ Ahora solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, solo una, de eso depende todo, mi vida… y posiblemente la tuya._

_. — Otra vez con doble juego NO, por favor —._ Leyó Tamao—. _Ryan ¿Qué…?_

. — _¿Serías mi esposa, Violet?—. _Continuó Ren—._ Esta vez de verdad, con un sacerdote de verdad, ante un juez de verdad, hasta con 10, si quieres, ¿Serías mi esposa de nuevo? Esta vez ¿…para siempre?_

Tamao entonces le dio la vuelta a la hoja del libreto, encontrando una en blanco, y otra en blanco tras esa, y luego otra y otra. Elevó la mirada confusa.

. — ¿Qué pasa?—. Preguntó Ren, Tamao le enseñó el libreto.

. — Está vacío, no sé lo que Violet le dice a Ryan, ¿Estás seguro que imprimiste bien?

Y contra todo pronóstico él sonrió.

. — Así que… ¿Qué respondes?—. Dijo Ren.

Tamao le miró perpleja unos segundos, luego observó el libreto en blanco creyendo que Ren le estaba jugando una broma. Casi por manía revisó todas las hojas hasta que en la última de ellas leyó una sola línea.

"_Ahora finge que tú eres Violet… Tamao, ¿Qué me respondes?"_

Elevó la mirada enseguida hacia Ren. Él le quitó el libreto de las manos suavemente.

. — Tú tienes ahora el final o inicio de nuestra propia historia en tus labios—. Le dijo entonces. Tamao contuvo el aliento.

. — ¿E-Es en serio?

Ren asintió con la cabeza.

. — O-Osea no es un libreto… es… es que tú me estás…

. — Sí—. Le interrumpió Ren tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. _¿Serías mi esposa de nuevo?..._

Un breve titubeo mudo por parte de Tamao se transformó en sonrisa nerviosa, Ren esperaba ansioso.

. — Ahm, pues no lo sé…—. Respondió ella y la boca de Ren se abrió ligeramente por la incredulidad. Tamao se encogió de hombros mientras liberaba sus manos de las suyas—. Vas a tener que dejarme pensarlo unos cuantos… ¡SI!

Su exclamación tomó por sorpresa a Ren, así como su repentino abrazo y casi como por encanto todos los demás aparecieron, Jun se había colado en la cocina discretamente y había captado toda la proposición de Ren en cámara, En, Ran, el abuelo, y los Usui se habían acercado lo más posible a la sala en la terraza y habían escuchado una buena parte.

Ren no terminaba de recuperarse del mini infarto que le provocó Tamao con ese "Ahm, no lo sé…" para después pasar a los brazos de su hermana y así consecutivamente por el resto de la familia y amigos, felicitándolos.

Todo había estado fríamente calculado. Desde el "día de playa", la intervención de Jun y del abuelo, la pelea con su hermana y el que Tamao se ofreciera de voluntaria. El caso era que Tamao no sospechara absolutamente nada de sus intenciones… aunque al final el sorprendido resultó siendo él.

En fin, aquél fue un día de mucha importancia y el plan de Ren no terminaba ahí. Ya durante la comida, contó que Colin le había dejado viajar a Japón no solo por el cumpleaños de Tamao, sino que le había puesto una condición… la cuál era, regresar casado, según el productor porque no quería pasar una segunda premiere sin la presencia de la que para él siempre sería: "La señora Tao".

Si por Ren era, se casaba esa misma tarde con Tamao; el inconveniente (Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre) fue el abuelo Tao, quien se negó rotundamente a aceptar otro "matrimonio express".

No obstante, los Tao padres ya tenían un as bajo la manga, pues habían arreglado todo para celebrar una boda íntima y tradicional en China, regresando con los trajes tradicionales respectivos para que los novios pudieran medírselos. El fin de semana siguiente, luego de mucho tiempo de obstáculos, distancia, enredos y demás, Tamao y Ren contrajeron nupcias a la usanza tradicional de la familia Tao y nuevamente en carrera contra el tiempo, regresaron al día siguiente a Japón para la boda civil.

Durante ese tiempo el abuelo había encargado que el matrimonio de ellos se hiciera público en los diarios, y de paso también había restringido a Ren el acercarse de más a Tamao hasta que la ley determinara que eran legítimos el uno con el otro.

"_¡Viejo estrafalario!"_ se quejó consecutivas veces Ren.

Sin embargo, se consolaba con la idea de que, todo era cuestión de horas. Por fin el día del matrimonio civil llegó, todos estaban reunidos en un salón especial del Gran Hotel Marriot por lo que, aunque la prensa luchó en contrario, la celebración era sumamente íntima. (Aquello había sido una secreta venganza por parte del abuelo Tao hacia ellos).

La novia aguardaba a la hora indicada en un espacio separado y mientras tanto Ren, había escapado de la vigilancia de su hermana… increíblemente ayudado por el abuelo.

Asomó la cabeza sigilosamente en la estancia que ocupaba Tamao y ahí la contempló varios segundos antes de hacerse notar. Estaba lindísima con ese vestido blanco, de pie frente al espejo y de perfil a él, con la misma suavidad salió de nuevo, quedándose apoyado contra la puerta.

Ella le había quitado el aliento.

"_Calma, calma… solo horas, Ren"_ se recordó a sí mismo, respirando hondo antes de hacer amago de entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió y él retrocedió por el susto. Tamao salía completamente distraída sin percatarse de su presencia.

Estaba nerviosa, pero segura de lo que iba a hacer… iba concentrada en lo que Jun y ella habían ensayado el día anterior, cuando sintió que la sujetaban del vientre y colocaban una mano en su boca, obligándola a regresar a la estancia de donde había salido.

Al ver que se trataba de Ren pasó el susto inicial, no así el reproche.

. — ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!—. Le reclamó Tamao.

. — Soy un hombre casado ante la ley divina sin ver a su esposa día y medio, ¿Qué esperabas?, a Jun poco le faltó para amarrarme a una silla—. Le dijo Ren—. Pero tenía que verte.

. — Yo iba hacia el salón—. Dijo Tamao—. ¡Eres un impetuoso!

. — Ya, no te enojes conmigo—. Le pidió Ren, acercándose para abrazarla, ella no lo rechazó y tras un corto beso él la hizo girar entre sus brazos, quedando así los dos frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que habían colocado allí el personal del hotel para uso de la novia—. Así que…aquí estamos…

. — Aquí estamos—. Repitió Tamao, colocando suavemente las manos sobre los brazos de Ren alrededor de su cintura.

. — ¿Lista?

. — Lista.

. — Estás hermosa, Tam…

. — Para ya, apenas me recupero de tu mini secuestro ¿Qué no te dijeron de pequeño que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?—. Dijo ella sonrojándose levemente.

. — Ya no creo en la mala suerte, créeme. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nada puede salir mal, lo que incluye a mi abuelo… una vez que firmes de nuevo, serás toda mía—. Agregó él iniciando un nuevo beso que Tamao tuvo que detener, recordando dónde estaban y a las personas esperándolos.

. — Ya vete—. Dijo Tamao—. Que se supone que me tienes que esperar allá adentro, van a pensar que te fugaste.

. — ¿Y dejarte escapar?... ni chiflado—. Dijo Ren, ella lo cogió de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

. — ¡Ve! Y por favor finge sorpresa cuando entre.

. — Ya, ya… está bien—. Aceptó él—. ¡Solo uno más!

Antes que ella pudiera hacer o decir nada, él le arrancó un beso. Tamao le golpeó el hombro.

. — ¡Ren!

. — ¿Qué?... ¡Es mi último beso de soltero legal!—. Se quejó él.

. — Créeme, si no entras AHORA, no cambiaré ese estado "legal" ¿Comprendes?—. Aseguró Tamao y Ren dejó de sonreír.

. — Ejem… allá te espero—. Dijo muy serio y POR FIN fue a la sala especial del hotel.

Tamao entonces trató de arreglar un poco el velo, deseando que Jun no se diera cuenta de nada.

"_Al menos nadie nos vio"_, pensó medianamente tranquila.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Era toda una novia clásica, como siempre soñó estar algún día, y ese día por fin, toda su vida se reacomodaba, estaba por casarse…

… de nuevo y con el mismo hombre, pero casarse en serio, y ya no con la misma persona en cierto sentido, pues ahora tenía la certeza de que Ren la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él… había un abismo de diferencia entre un matrimonio y otro; aquella vez quería salir corriendo, en cambio ahora no podía esperar más tiempo porque el juez los declarara marido y mujer otra vez.

Caminó sin prisa por el pasillo que la conduciría a su matrimonio, ramo en mano, velo en su sitio cuando de pronto vio esperando por ella nada más y nada menos que al abuelo Tao.

. — Abuelo…

. — Eres una novia muy hermosa, mi querida niña—. Dijo el abuelo en son paternal—. Ya están todos dentro, pero yo… me he tomado el atrevimiento de pensar que podrías aceptar a este viejo como tu escolta.

No hubo necesidad de palabras por parte de ella, la aceptación fue tácita cuando Tamao le sonrió con pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos, antes de posar su mano en la del viejo abuelo Tao.

Todo era completamente diferente a su primer matrimonio, todo era mejor…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron no había atisbo de periodistas, sí fotógrafos; pero únicamente los contratados por la familia, toda la sala estaba adornada de flores, estaban presentes todos aquellos a quienes estimaba… su familia Tao, En, Ran y Jun, de otro lado Pilika que cargaba su hija, que más que bebé parecía una muñequita con su vestido de muselina. Horo-Horo, Jeanne, Hao e Yoh a quienes solo se les distinguía por el largo del cabello, también estaban Anna, Kotaro y Ayumi, el joven Manta, Chocolove, sus compañeros de trabajo, Colin Grandier y Jhon, el director y productor de Ren, algunos actores de la compañía Kyoyama, e incluso Lyserg Diethel en compañía de la bella Morphine.

... y al final de aquél camino que los demás bordeaban, estaba Ren.

. — Míralo… trata de fingir lo mejor que puede, nunca suficiente para mí—. Dijo el abuelo, Tamao giró a verlo preocupada—. Tranquila, que la idea del "mini secuestro" fue mi obra, ese nieto mío estaba demasiado nervioso aquí y Jun lo torturaba psicológicamente…

Tamao sonrió aliviada, volvió a mirar a Ren quien le dirigió una miradita cargada de sarcasmo a su abuelo, ella frunció la boca llamándole la atención mudamente, Ren terminó sonriéndole con discreción para guiñarle el ojo después.

. — Gracias abuelo—. Dijo ella cuando hubieron llegado al altarcillo donde estaba el escritorio, el juez, los documentos y Ren, éste último se acercó.

. — Rara vez se puede tener una segunda oportunidad—. Dijo el abuelo a Ren entregándole la mano de la novia—. Esta vez lo harás bien, Ren… sé feliz de la mano de esta mujer y hazla feliz a ella.

Ren asintió con respeto recibiendo la mano de su ex esposa, ayudándola a subir los dos peldaños que los conducirían ante el juez, quien empezó con las declaraciones de ley antes de hacer las preguntas de rigor.

Obviamente no hubo titubeo alguno en decir "Sí acepto" por parte de los dos…

… el problema sobrevino en lo que Ren llamaba "La pregunta novelera", ya que en muchas series era costumbre que al preguntar "¿Alguien se opone?", saltara la madre, la hermana, la amiga, la amante, la anónima madre de un hijo desconocido, ETC. Incluso por si acaso había solicitado que no se dijera aquella pregunta, pero el Juez lo olvidó y siguió.

. — ¿Alguien conoce de algún impedimento por el cual esta ceremonia no debiera llevarse a cabo?—. Dijo el Juez.

Ren y Tamao miraron al unísono a los invitados.

Tamao tuvo que ahogar una risita cuando vio que Horokeu y Jeanne se fulminaban con la mirada, prácticamente estaban lanzándose dardos venenosos mientras Mika aplaudía en los brazos de su madre, quien estaba en medio de los otros dos.

Ren por su parte buscó a Hao quien elevó las manos en señal de rendición y automáticamente señaló a su gemelo, Yoh al darse cuenta puso tal cara de indignación que Hao se llevó un fuerte jalón de cabello segundos después.

Los novios volvieron a mirarse, apenas podían contener las ganas de reírse a carcajadas y por el bien de la ceremonia, esperaban que terminara rápido.

. — En ese caso procederemos con…

¡ALTOOOO, detengan la boda!

Absolutamente todo el mundo giró la cabeza, se escuchó un "OH" general y sorprendido, Tamao sintió que perdía aire y Ren juró que asesinaría a quien hubiera osado interrumpir su boda.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, entre 35 a 40 años y un cuidado bigote, recuperaba el aliento levantando sobre su cabeza un file. Lo irónico del asunto, era que el hombre tenía en su mano un portafolio ejecutivo, pero llevaba puesta una camisa hawaiana y bermudas bastante llamativos.

El hombre dejó el portafolio en el suelo pidiendo un segundo, ante el desconcierto de todos volvió a salir y regresó momentos después trayendo a un joven hombre cogido del cuello de la camisa.

. — ¿Los conoces?—. Preguntó Ren, la novia negó con la cabeza.

. — E-Espera…—. Titubeó Tamao tratando de hacer memoria, al de la ropa estrafalaria nunca le había visto en su vida, pero el otro hombre le era familiar.

. — ¡Pero cómo se atreve a interrumpir la boda de mi nieto!—. Intervino el abuelo Tao golpeando su bastón contra el suelo—. ¡Y encima presentarse en esas fachas!

. — ¡No se pueden casar!—. Dijo el hombre levantando el file de nuevo—. ¡Esta boda no puede ser!

. — ¡Pero qué rayos!—. Exclamó Ren casi tan indignado como su abuelo, Tamao lo cogió del brazo para impedir que fuera a enfrentar al sujeto estrafalario.

. — ¡Pero señor Tao, estoy impidiendo que cometa el peor error de su vida!—. Dijo el hombre.

. — ¡¿Cómo?!—. Exclamó Tamao uniéndose a la indignación.

. — ¡Yo me lo echo!—. Dijo Horo-Horo tratando de escabullirse de su sitio, Jeanne lo cogió del saco, pues, a su juicio, si se sumaba el "troglodita", eso acabaría en una masacre—. ¡Déjame "princesa", se lo merece!

. — ¡Exijo una explicación!—. Exclamó el abuelo Tao.

. — Señor Ren Tao, creo que no me ha reconocido—. Dijo el hombre, ahora las miradas de todo el mundo estaban sobre el actor quien parpadeó confundido—. Ah ya… ya entiendo, es por esta ropa… es que me tomé un año sabático paseando por América y el Caribe y apenas me bajé del avión hace 1 hora y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme…

. — ¡¿Quiere ir al grano?!—. Exigió Ren.

. — Al bajar del avión me enteré de su boda señor… y… ¡Y no se puede casar!

Tamao estaba a punto de llorar, atribuía todo aquello a que Ren le había visto con el vestido antes de la boda ¡Eso era karma! ¡Definitivamente era karma!, Jun al percatarse corrió a su lado sujetándole del hombro y frotando su espalda suavemente.

. — ¡Usted tampoco señora!—. Dijo entonces el hombre a Tamao… ahora sí nadie entendía absolutamente nada.

. — Si no da una razón medianamente cuerda a esta interrupción en este momento, le prometo que…—. Comenzó Ren acercándose al hombre hasta cogerlo del cuello de su llamativa camisa.

Aquél pasó saliva con dificultad.

. — Es que… ¡U-U-Usted ya está casado legalmente, señor!—. Dijo el hombre, la furia de Ren creció mientras volvía el "OH" general y una que otra mirada acusatoria hacia el actor, Tamao contuvo el aliento, Jun la sujetó con fuerza por si se desmayaba.

. — ¡REN TAO!—. Exclamó su abuelo dirigiendo su furia contra su nieto.

. — ¡Ni se te ocurra sugerir algo disparatado anciano!—. Dijo Ren sin dignarse a voltear, por el contrario acercó el rostro del hombre que tenía sujeto al suyo, juntando los ojos en una mortífera mirada—. Ahora… ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir? ¡Con la única persona que me he casado ha sido con ella en mi país y en matrimonio religioso!

. — ¡Sí lo está!—. Repitió el hombre, y en lo que pudo ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Tamao—. ¡Y usted también señora!

Ren sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado a la altura del estómago, Tamao abría los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras el sujeto intruso caía al piso tras que Ren lo soltara sin previo aviso. A un lado el otro hombre se mantenía con la mirada clavada en el piso.

. — ¡E-Eso es mentira!—. Reclamó Tamao recuperando el habla—. ¡Jamás volví a casarme por el civil desde mi separación!

. — ¡Ese es el problema!—. Exclamó el sujeto levantando el file de nuevo, Ren quiso sujetarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el tipo se escapó avanzando hasta Tamao—. Es posible que ninguno de los dos se acuerde de mí, usted señora no me conoce… solo conoce a ese mentecato de allá

Señaló entonces al frente.

. — ¿Oiga, pero qué insinúa de mi hijo?—. Intervino Ran Tao.

. — No él… ¡El otro!—. Aclaró el hombre y su joven compañero se encorvó más—. Escuchen, lamento haber interrumpido así, pero tenía que evitar que se casaran, ¡No pueden hacerlo!

Entonces abrió el file y giró hacia todo el mundo con él.

. — ¡Estos son los papeles que redacté por orden del señor Ren Tao hace exactamente 10 meses!, en los que por su indicación, al ser firmados disolvería el vínculo matrimonial de mi cliente con su entonces esposa Tamao Tamamura—. Dijo el hombre.

. — ¡Ah! Ese tipo… ya me acuerdo—. Dijo Pilika.

. — ¡Es el abogado Reuma!—. Agregó Horo-Horo, el mencionado elevó los ojos al techo.

. — Es RYOMA… RY-O-MA—. Se defendió-

Jeanne a un lado de Horo, se llevó una mano a la boca.

Nadie podía siquiera adivinar lo que iba a suceder. El abogado entonces se dirigió al juez.

. — Señor, no puede casar a Ren Tao y a Tamao Tamamura—. Le dijo entregándole el file, luego mientras el Juez leía, él se dirigió a los novios—. ¡Ustedes dos nunca se divorciaron! ¿Entienden? ¡Legalmente siguen casados y que volvieran a hacerlo sería nulo y les traerían consecuencias legales!

El silencio fue abrumador, todos solo atinaban a mirarse entre sí, Ren se había quedado con la boca abierta al igual que Tamao, los Tao por su parte parecían no poder hilar bien sus pensamientos, el abogado agradeció aquél mutismo, pues ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza con tanto grito junto.

. — Este mentecato—. Dijo el abogado de la camisa hawaiana, tomando de la solapa del saco a su compañero—. Es practicante mío, yo debía viajar y le encargué visitar a la señora para la firma del trámite de divorcio.

Se dirigió entonces a Tamao.

. — Apenas ayer se ha dignado a revelarme que había cometido un error.

. — Lo lamento mucho, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con clientes de forma tan directa, yo… me puse nervioso y luego creí que no pasaría nada… lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento—. Se disculpó el practicante inclinándose en una reverencia.

Tamao y Ren se miraron contrariados unos segundos.

. — Pero sí firmé esos papeles—. Dijo el actor.

. — Yo también los firmé—. Secundó Tamao.

. — De hecho señora, usted solo firmó la primera hoja, la segunda por todo lado; pero no la última. Mi practicante no revisó que firmara todo, lo lamento… por eso no se pudo efectuar el divorcio, faltaban una firma suya.

. — P-Pero ¿Y la pensión y los papeles de la casa y…?

. — El señor Tao había depositado ya el dinero en una cuenta a su nombre, con o sin divorcio usted era la legítima dueña, así como fueron correctos los cambios en los registros públicos sobre la propiedad de la casa denominada "Paradise"

Tamao buscó la mirada de Ren, el actor demoró en darse cuenta y al enfocarla caminó un poco en su dirección, ahora ambos eran el foco de atención de las miradas de todo el mundo.

Osea que…

… en resumidas cuentas…

… en todo ese tiempo

… ellos siempre estuvieron casados.

Tamao desvió la mirada unos segundos a su vestido, rasconeó su oreja, jugueteando luego con un mechón de su cabello antes de regresar la mirada a Ren, siendo la primera en sonreír, primero una sonrisa pequeña que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una risita y terminó en una risotada tremenda, que ella apenas y lograba contener, Ren la siguió y al poco rato los demás también lo hicieron, el abuelo sonreía siempre con discreción, elevando los ojos al cielo.

. —… éstos jóvenes…—. Murmuró el Juez, el abogado se encogió de hombros.

Luego los dos vieron cómo mientras los demás se partían de risa, la novia y el novio corrían a su encuentro, fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

. — Bueno supongo que no hace mucha diferencia que los nombre marido y mujer ahora ¿no? —. Dijo el Juez.

. — Técnicamente nunca dejaron de serlo—. Añadió el abogado.

. — Supongo que el amor es lo único que no cambia con el pasar del tiempo.

. — Bien dicho señoría.

Cuando los invitados dejaron de reírse aplaudieron a los esposos, Tamao sonreía risueña y Ren la abrazaba casi protectoramente, ambos se sentían felices.

Tamao pensó que ya se habían acabado los karmas, que todo era simplemente el destino que se ejecutaba a sí mismo, confirmando su decisión de unirla a la persona para la que había sido creada. Ren se sentía agradecido con la vida, lo que había sucedido simplemente era una confirmación, la de que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, se pertenecían y estarían juntos desde ese día en adelante…

El contratiempo no hizo mella en el ánimo de celebración de todo el mundo.

La recepción que la familia había preparado, se llevó a cabo incluso con más jolgorio que si realmente se hubieran casado ese día, por no decir que Ren y Tamao eran miel sobre hojuelas, Anna por primera vez no tenía que preocuparse por afinar detalles de seguridad ni que Ren hiciera algún escándalo, sino que se hallaba tranquila, disfrutando de la música junto a Yoh, quien quería a toda costa quitarle su tercera copa de champagne.

. — Yoh, basta…—. Dijo ella mirándole de reojo—. Espera… tienes algo ahí.

. — ¿Eh?—. Musitó él algo confuso, entonces Anna se acercó sin aviso, y antes que él pudiera preguntar ¿Dónde?, Anna le dio un suave beso en el cuello, dejándolo completamente inactivo y privado del habla por si fuera poco, sin mencionar lo sonrojado.

Anna sonrió de lado al separarse, murmuró un "listo" inocente, y siguió recargada en su asiento con una nueva copa de champagne, esta vez Yoh no dijo absolutamente nada.

En otra mesa, Manta y Chocolove los veían, el primero negaba con la cabeza mientras que el otro murmuraba lo suertudo que era.

. — Claro, eso lo dices porque no la conoces, ahí donde la ves, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios—. Dijo Manta.

. — Bueno, el tal Yoh se ve feliz—. Comentó Chocolove.

. — Bueno, en este momento no sabría definir "feliz" de "Atontado"—. Dijo Manta.

. — Ja… para el caso ¿No vendría a ser lo mismo?—. Respondió Chocolove—. El otro gemelo no se la lleva tan mal, hace rato conversa con esa chica tan bonita.

Manta siguió la mirada del moreno. Había congeniado con Hao al conocerlo, era diferente a Yoh pese a ser iguales físicamente; pero le agradaba; aunque eso no iba a influir en que Yoh fue, era y sería siempre su mejor amigo.

Y en efecto a lo lejos estaba junto a una chica preciosa de largos cabellos plateados.

. — Otra pareja de oro—. Murmuró Chocolove algo nostálgico.

. — Para nada, solo son amigos—. Dijo Manta, ya que en medio de conocer a Hao, obviamente conocía parte de la historia de Jeanne Maiden.

. — Quién lo diría—. Dijo Chocolove—. Bueno… algunos tienen buena fortuna, otros no tanta.

Manta estuvo a punto de desviar el tema, cuando vio a alguien posicionarse detrás de Chocolove, mejor dicho, a dos personas.

. — Ya ves, el otro gemelo podría estar con esa chica si quisiera—. Dijo Chocolove ajeno a la presencia de esas dos personas—. Pero uno no manda cuando el corazón escoge… al menos son amigos.

. — Ehm…

. — Sí… yo también lo he comprendido, la amistad es demasiado valiosa para arriesgarla…—. Dijo Chocolove, y entonces…

. — Es bueno que lo hayas comprendido.

Esa voz, SU voz le colocó el cuerpo en tensión instantánea. Chocolove se paró enseguida como si le hubieran hincado con una aguja, ahí estaba Pilika con Mika en brazos.

. — P-Pilika—. Musitó él, una risita de la bebita hizo reaccionar a la madre.

Manta discretamente se escurrió fuera de la mesa, aquellos dos necesitaban privacidad… ¡A quién engañaba! ¡Simplemente que ya tenía demasiada "azúcar" mental de tantas escenas amorosas a su alrededor...!... ¡Diablos, necesitaba una novia!

. — ¿Cómo has estado?—. Preguntó Pilika, Chocolove sonrió nervioso—. Escuché que tienes muy buena clientela en el restaurante, especialmente niños.

. — Sí… es… para ellos es como un parque de diversiones—. Dijo Chocolove—. Hola Mika…

La bebita aplaudió contenta y estiró los brazos hacia Chocolove, Pilika se la cedió.

. — Chocolove… mira, yo… ahora que veo a Tamao tan feliz… creo que ya… debemos cerrar el capítulo de todo lo que ha pasado—. Dijo Pilika sentándose, Chocolove la imitó con Mika en brazos—. Ha sido todo muy difícil, pero… Tamao me ha demostrado que no se puede vivir en el pasado, por eso vine a decirte que estoy dispuesta a superar todo y… así como dijiste, la amistad es muy valiosa y aunque no es justo de mi parte proponértelo, quisiera… que no perdiéramos la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez.

Chocolove apenas y podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y aunque una parte del mismo se oprimía, pues sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos por Pilika, también se renovaba de esperanza ante sus palabras.

. — Pilika… yo, también quiero ser honesto contigo—. Dijo Chocolove en cuanto procesó todo lo que ella había dicho, Pilika asintió y se prestó a escuchar todo hasta el fin—. Me dolió mucho separarme de ti y no poder estar contigo los primeros meses de Mika… y en este momento estoy adolorido y emocionado por cuotas iguales con lo que me has dicho… nunca esperé… ni siquiera soñé que pudieras proponerme algo así…

Ella asintió.

. — Aquella vez, cuando me confrontaste lo dije… todo lo que hice, incorrecto o no… lo hice porque tenía un miedo atroz a perderte, a que tú pudieras sufrir más—. Dijo Chocolove—. No me justifico, pero estoy de acuerdo en que cerremos el capítulo y lo dejemos en el pasado, con todo lo que debe decirse.

Ella volvió a asentir.

. — Y la verdad… es que me devuelves la esperanza—. Continuó Chocolove—. Yo sé que únicamente me ofreces tu amistad, y yo… aunque no he cambiado mis sentimientos por ti… y no sé si algún día lo haga…

. — Choc… yo

. — No… déjame hablar, por favor—. Pidió él y le sonrió un poco—. No sé si algún día cambiaré mis sentimientos por ti, no sé si mi amor se apacigüe con el tiempo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que nunca dejaré de quererte…

Pilika derramó un par de lágrimas, se sentía mal por eso, pese a todo… se sentía mal no poder corresponderle de la misma forma.

. — y… también estoy seguro…—. Agregó Chocolove, mientras Mika miraba con atención a su madre desde sus brazos—. … que no quiero perderte por ningún motivo, y si es tu amistad lo que puedes ofrecerme, lo acepto y te doy la mía de manera incondicional… prefiero eso a no ser parte de tu vida de ninguna forma.

. — ¡Mamá!—. Dijo de pronto Mika y aplaudió, Pilika derramó unas lagrimillas, feliz y triste, porque Mika había dicho "mamá" por primera vez, porque Chocolove volvía a ser su amigo, y triste porque en medio de todo se sentía injusta al solo ofrecer su amistad.

. — ¿Quieres bailar con nosotros?—. Preguntó Chocolove poniéndose de pie, Mika rió alegre, Pilika miró la mano de su antiguo amigo extendida hacia ella. Sonrió.

Por otro lado en la pista de baile, Ren y Tamao se hallaban en su propio mundo, pero los que sorprendían por estar bailando no eran ellos, sino Hao y Jeanne, de hecho, cuando Pilika fue a hablar con Chocolove, Jeanne no tuvo mejor idea que ir a molestar un poco a Hao.

Su primera intención fue esa al verlo solo, pero de alguna forma, los dos terminaron rememorando lo que había ocurrido con ellos, Ren y Tamao. Radicalmente la conversación se centró en la pareja de esposos sin darse cuenta.

. — ¿Maquinando algo?—. Dijo Jeanne al acercarse, Hao estaba apoyado contra una columna observando a Ren y Tamao bailar.

. — No empieces, Jeanne.

. — No te molestes, solo estaba bromeando—. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo la mirada a los novios—. Ni aunque nos esforcemos el doble podríamos separarlos, dudo mucho que alguien pueda.

. — Pareciera como si lo estuvieras considerando.

. — Claro que no, solo fue un comentario, ¿Te olvidas gracias a quien Tamao fue al aeropuerto?—. Dijo Jeanne—. Me siento feliz por Ren… por ambos, ella… me resulta agradable, me sorprende que no sea recelosa conmigo.

. — Es una cualidad de Tamao, pareciera que no tuviera la capacidad de guardar rencor, para suerte tuya—. Dijo Hao.

. — Aunque me gustaría aún que las cosas fueran como antes, creo que no cambiaría al Ren de ahora por el del pasado—. Dijo Jeanne—. No ahora que es feliz…

. — Vaya, eso fue maduro de tu parte.

. — ¿Y qué me dices tú?—. Preguntó ella—. ¿Aún no puedes perdonarme del todo?

Hao le sostuvo la mirada un rato y terminó suspirando con algo de cansancio.

. — Si los directamente perjudicados ya lo hicieron ¿Por qué no?—. Respondió, Jeanne sonrió hermosamente, quizá era juntarse demasiado con Pilika, pero juraría que podía llorar de alegría en ese momento.

La música cambió a una un poco más lenta.

. — ¿Quieres bailar?—. Preguntó Jeanne.

. — Ah… Jeanne, no estarás tratando de insinuarte de nuevo ¿No?…

. — Oye, no te pienses tan irresistible ¿Quieres?—. Le cortó ella dibujando una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que un amigo baile con su amiga?

Entonces le extendió la mano, Hao la miró dudoso, pero entonces ella lo jaló a la fuerza a la pista de baile, Hao, algo incómodo no tuvo más opción que compartir la pieza con ella, Jeanne lo notó, pero trató en todo momento de ser amical y no hacer ni por error alguna insinuación.

. — Ojalá podamos recuperar tú y yo la camaradería que recuperaste con Ren—. Dijo ella en medio de la canción, Hao dejó de mirar a todo lado y le prestó atención—. No me tengas tanta desconfianza Hao, sé… que me la gané a pulso, pero te juro que esta vez solo quiero ser tu amiga de nuevo… sin trucos ni dobles intenciones.

. — Quisiera creerte Jeanne—. Dijo Hao con sinceridad—. Pero creo que por lo pronto la relación que tenemos está bien, sabes que siempre me has visto como tu talón de Aquiles, no quisiera que…

. — Eso es algo que me han ayudado a entender, es… lógico, tratándose de mí, y lo que he vivido que me haya aferrado primero a ti y luego a Ren. Aunque suene algo ridículo, solo no quería perder su cariño y al sentirme desplazada me sentí herida y sola, ya sé que no me justifica— Dijo Jeanne mientras seguían bailando—. Solo pido una oportunidad… nada a nivel sentimental, me haría mucho daño y en verdad siento que estoy avanzando; pero… a ti y a Ren los quiero mucho, y no quisiera perderlos por mis errores.

Hao escuchó atento cada palabra, le era bastante sorprendente el que se tratara de la misma Jeanne quien le decía todo eso

.— Quisiera que fuéramos de nuevo ese "trío de oro" que nunca debimos dejar de ser, reunirnos en los cumpleaños, en fechas especiales, salir a comer… claro, ahora con Tamao seríamos un cuarteto, y créeme, me molestaré mucho al inicio cuando seamos un quinteto—. Dijo Jeanne con absoluta franqueza, entonces le sonrió—. Pero lo aceptaré… y… y quizá alguna vez seremos un adorable grupo de seis… es… es un futuro que me gustaría que se volviera realidad, pero mi mundo jamás estaría completo sin ti Hao.

Giraron un poco al ritmo de la música, Hao aún lucía inseguro, pero vamos… ¡Ni que le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio! se dijo al rato, no era para tanto y francamente no quería tener enemistades con nadie.

Miró directo a los ojos a Jeanne, tratando de hallar alguna señal de ese antiguo embelesamiento que siempre encontraba en ella cuando lo miraba, pero ella solo le mostraba ansiedad, esperaba una respuesta y mantenía todas sus ilusiones reflejándose en sus orbes rubí.

. — Bien…—. Aceptó al fin y ella le sonrió con los ojos llenos de pequeñas gotitas cristalinas—. Tienes tu oportunidad Jeanne, pero como te…

. — ¡Gracias!—. Dijo ella sin dejarle acabar y le dio un gran abrazo.

. — Ya, ya… —. Dijo él algo conmovido, ella asintió y levantó su pulgar guiñándole el ojo—. Me parece o se te está pegando la efusividad de los Usui.

. — Ja-ja—. Ironizó ella.

. — Ja… a mí me parece que ya hay un candidato para ser ese "adorable" número seis en nuestro futuro grupo—. Hincó Hao, Jeanne parpadeó confusa.

. — ¿A quién te refieres?

. — Será mejor que lo descubras tú sola—. Respondió Hao.

Entonces vio cómo de un extremo a otro de la recepción Manta perseguía a Horo-Horo intentando detenerlo, por último Usui se dirigía a la pista de baile con gesto encolerizado, por segundos creyó que su mal humor se debía que él estaba con Jeanne, pero por alguna razón siguió la mirada del peliazul y se percató de Pilika Usui bailando con Mika y con un hombre moreno del cual no recordaba el nombre.

. — ¿Qué ves con tanta atención?—. Preguntó Jeanne.

. — Creo que Horo-Horo está a punto de pelearse con alguien.

. — ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Con quién?!—. Dijo Jeanne dejando de bailar, Hao le señaló a Horo-Horo y luego a Pilika y Chocolove, quienes eran totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría, y más se dedicaban a mimar a Mika que otra cosa—. Oh no…

Entonces pese a todo pronóstico se dirigió al filo de la pista de baile, justo a tiempo pues Horo-Horo se libraba de Manta y estaba a punto de vociferar un "¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!", cuando Jeanne le cubrió la boca con la mano, comenzando a empujarle en dirección contraria.

Hao tuvo ganas de reírse, olímpicamente había sido abandonado en mitad de la pista de baile.

. — Tengo un nuevo apodo para ti—. Dijo pensando en Horo-Horo—. "Adorable 6"

Mientras tanto Ren había evitado que Tamao interviniera de alguna forma, de hecho no era que le importara, simplemente que había decidido que ese día nada alejaría a su esposa de él.

. — Pero…

. — No, no… déjalos, Jeanne lo controlará—. Dijo Ren atrayéndola de nuevo por la cintura, juntos vieron a lo lejos como si Jeanne y Horo discutieran, luego ella se cruzaba de brazos y él también dándose la espalda mutuamente, por último ella indicaba con el brazo y una cara de pocos amigos hacia la derecha, Horo-Horo le miraba retador y a regañadientes seguía la ruta indicada—. Ahora ¿En qué estábamos?

. — ¿Eh?—. Musitó ella distraída, él le sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de besos que se habían dado en las últimas horas, pero ni aun así Tamao dejaba de sonrojarse—. Ya… todos nos están viendo.

. — ¿Y?

. — Y me da pena—. Susurró ella con una sonrisita nerviosa.

. — No tiene nada de malo—. Dijo él—. … Tienes algo ahí…

Tamao juntó los ojos tratando de ver lo que Ren señalaba en su nariz, cuando sin previo aviso, él le robó otro beso.

. — ¡Ren…!—. Reclamó ella por la sorpresa, él sonrió fingiéndose inocente—. Eres incorregible…

. — Amén…—. Bromeó él y Tamao rindió su intento de seriedad, él aprovechó para abrazarla—. La verdad no veo la hora porque se acabe la recepción, si no fuera que Jun me tiene entre ceja y ceja ya te habría secuestrado en serio… quiero ir a casa… a nuestra casa.

. — ¿A casa?...pero apenas y hay un par de muebles ahí, cariño—. Dijo Tamao.

. — No importa, es nuestro hogar…—. Dijo él, Tamao le acarició el rostro—. Donde tendremos nuestras vidas, juntos… ya ves, es cosa hasta del destino, que no firmaras esos papeles por completo y que se traspapelara, no es una coincidencia.

Ella sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

. — Ese día solo garabateé lo que me pidieron… luego como siempre preferí evadir el problema, fue esa semana que yo te creía en América…—. Luego sacudió su cabeza como liberándose de aquél recuerdo—. Apenas puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando… hasta me da un poco de miedo.

. — ¿Miedo?

. — Soy muy feliz—. Le aseguró ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—. Pero… la felicidad siempre me ha sido tan esquiva que temo que pueda esfumarse…

. — Shhh—. Susurró él abrazándola protectoramente—. No se nos escapará esta vez… mientras tú me ames, no permitiré que se esfume, lo prometo.

. — Entonces te amaré por siempre…

. — ¿Puedes ponérmelo por escrito?—. Bromeó él, Tamao le golpeó el hombro por jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma y él volvió a besarla.

Más tarde Chocolove se llevó a Mika dándole a la madre un respiro, Jeanne por su parte lucía indignada con Horo-Horo y al parecer él trataba de disculparse por algo.

Lo que había sucedido, era que en medio de un "¡No te metas!" y un "¡No voy a dejar que hagas un escándalo en la boda de MIS amigos!", a Horo-Horo se le escapó increparle a Jeanne sus acciones pasadas, lo que la encolerizó en un primer momento y ahora la tenía en un estado de indiferencia con él, tanto… que Horo-Horo, a consciencia de haber metido la pata, trataba de disculparse en vano.

De otro lado Anna e Yoh se habían unido a uno de los bailes entre que Pilika y Hao conversaban del posible futuro del "adorable 6" y "la princesa".

Más tarde, los primeros en retirarse fueron los Tao, el abuelo comandaba la comitiva dado que Ren le había pedido con la mirada su intervención ¡Nadie tenía cuándo irse!... ante el apoyo familiar, Ren no demoró en anunciar su partida, todos los demás les desearon lo mejor nuevamente y los vieron partir.

. — Por todos los cielos ¡ya mujer! ¡Deja de mirarme así!—. Reclamó Horo, pues Jeanne cada que podía le dirigía una mirada cargada de desdén.

. — Pilika ¿Podrías decirle al energúmeno de tu hermano que no me dirija la palabra?—. Dijo Jeanne, Pilika puso cara de no entender.

. — ¿Qué le hiciste, Horo-Horo?

. — ¡¿YO?! ¡Nada!—. Se defendió él, Jeanne bufó irónica.

. — Consejo de amigo—. Murmuró Hao a su lado—. Cuando ellas están molestas, siempre tienden a tener la razón, incluso si no… ¿Entiendes?, **siempre la tienen**

. — Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿Qué más quieres?—. Dijo Horo, Jeanne elevó los ojos al cielo y resopló cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Así lleva la última hora!

. — Buena la hiciste hermano—. Dijo Pilika—. Jeanne no le hagas caso.

. — ¿Qué? ¡Encima que todo fue TU CULPA!—. Dijo Horo, Pilika le miró contrariada.

. — ¿Eh? ¿Pero yo qué hice?

. — ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de TUS exageraciones!—. Replicó Jeanne.

. — ¡Ah! ¡Ahora sí te dignas a hablarme!—. Rebatió Horo-Horo.

. — No por gusto, créelo—. Rebatió ella—. ¿Te llevo a casa Pilika?, Mika ya debe estar cansada, y… por todos mis ancestros que a mí está a punto de darme migraña.

. — C-Claro—. Dijo Pilika—. Voy por Mika…

. — Ejem… yo te acompaño, mejor me llevo a mi hermanito antes de que se le pase por la cabeza hacerme tío, tengo que cuidar mi Dec… es decir, el Decanter de mi padre—. Dijo Hao, no quería quedarse de mal tercio.

Breves segundos de silencio reinaron entre Jeanne y Horo-Horo.

. — Ya me he disculpado, no voy a humillarme solo porque…

. — ¿Te molesta dejar de hablar? Me irritas…

. — Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas—. Objetó Horo, ella le miró.

. — ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?—. Le dijo ella—. Que no piensas antes de decir "esas" cosas… y particularmente te encanta hacerme sentir mal cada vez que yo solo quiero ayudar, ¡ya sé que antes hice las cosas mal! ¡Pero no por eso tienes que restregarme mis errores cada vez que te place! ¡Hay veces en que no te soporto!

E hizo ademán de irse, pero él le sujetó del brazo.

. — No debí decir eso—. Contestó Horo—. Lo sé y… tienes razón, a veces no pienso lo que digo…lo lamento, en verdad lamento haberte herido, no fue mi intención.

. — Ese es el problema, "Nunca" es intención real, salvo en el momento en que se mete la pata—. Dijo Jeanne—.

. — En serio tienes pensado hacerme rogar ¿No?

. — No, no espero que nadie aquí ruegue… solo espero que dejen el pasado en paz, y por ende a mí—. Dijo Jeanne—. Estoy tratando de cambiar, estoy tratando de preocuparme por otras personas y no solo por mí… ¡Pero francamente es difícil si cada vez que lo intento, me empujan!

. — Ok… te propongo paz, Jeanne…—. Dijo Horo-Horo.

. — ¿Ahora soy Jeanne y no "Princesa"?—. Ironizó ella.

. — Vale… no te decía así por ofenderte… ni burlarme por si lo estás pensando—. Dijo Horo logrando contrariarla—. ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Paz y tratamos de llevar la fiesta tranquila? ¿Sin sobrenombres y con el pasado bajo llave?

Jeanne ladeó la mirada unos segundos, en serio le dolía la cabeza, pero decidió ceder.

. — Tu hermana me agrada—. Dijo ella—. Me he… encariñado también con Mika… supongo que eres parte del paquete si no me quiero alejar de ellas.

. — Que conste que tú comienzas…

. — Acepto la tregua—. Dijo Jeanne tendiéndole la mano con cierta elegancia—. Sin sobrenombres y con el pasado bajo llave… _**Horokeu**_.

. — Entonces es una tregua… _**Jeanne**_—. Respondió él y estrechó su mano, los dos se dieron un apretón antes de soltarse—.Oye un segundo… ¿Qué apodo me solías poner?

Jeanne sonrió con cierta picardía y palmeó su hombro.

. — No querrás saberlos—. Dijo ella y se dirigió a donde estaba Pilika con Mika y los demás.

Horo se quedó pensando unos segundos.

. — ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo que "saber**los**"?! ¡¿Qué me pusiste más de uno?!—. Reclamó siguiéndola—. ¡Oye!

Hao y Pilika iniciaron las apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría para que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo, ni Jeanne ni Horo-Horo tenían intención alguna de ello.

Jeanne se sentía contenta con esa tregua, se había ganado la aceptación de él y posiblemente desarrollarían una buena amistad… ella estaba aprendiendo a ser feliz estando sola, a sentirse a gusto consigo misma y a quererse sinceramente… no tenía mente para un nuevo amor, al menos no de momento.

Y Horo-Horo por su parte ya sentía a Jeanne como de la familia, si técnicamente se la pasaba con Pilika y Mika de arriba para abajo, era hasta imposible no asociarlas y extrañar de cierta forma su presencia cuando ella no estaba. Pero de ahí a decir que estaba enamorándose, había un abismo de distancia, Jeanne le parecía una mujer muy bella, "despampanante", como la había descrito a Hao, pero aunque físicamente le gustara, eso no era suficiente como para justificar un enamoramiento… al menos de momento (O eso se decía él).

. — Jun, no sé por qué insististe en que Ren se quedara casi toda la recepción—. Dijo el abuelo ya en el auto familiar, su nieta sonrió con cierta inocencia picaresca—. El pobre ya no veía la hora de poder irse.

. — Eso saca por no avisarme que pensaba regresar a Japón—. Dijo Jun.

. — Pero Jun, eso fue hace tiempo—. Dijo el abuelo.

. — Yo no estoy tan disconforme con eso—. Acotó Ran que revisaba su cámara de fotografías—. Ahora tengo suficiente material para llenar un par de álbumes.

. — Son recién casados ¿Qué querían?—. Dijo En Tao.

. — Tienen exactamente un par de años de casados, o al menos casi—. Dijo Jun—. Además no tiene nada de malo hacerle esperar un poco… ahora ya me imagino lo ansioso que debe estar.

. — Jun, hija… eres maquiavélica—. Comentó En Tao, Jun se encogió de hombros.

Nunca mantengas fuera de informe a una Tao… NUNCA.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

. — Vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me mudé—. Dijo Tamao mirando el pórtico de Paradise—. ¿Aún tienes la llave?

. — Aquí mismo—. Contestó Ren sacándola del bolsillo de su chaqueta, entonces se dirigió a abrir, Tamao más curiosa que ansiosa se acercó para ser la primera en asomar la cabeza; pero Ren la retuvo del brazo—. Espera, así no…

. — ¿Eh?—. Musitó ella confusa y antes que pudiera añadir algo más, él la tomó en brazos, sobresaltándola—. ¡REN!

. — Esta es la forma correcta—. Dijo él mientras Tamao le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello para no caerse—. Desde ahora solo quiero hacer las cosas bien…

Ella se sobrepuso al susto inicial y enterneció la mirada, lo que Ren quería era entrar con ella en brazos. Esta vez fue Tamao la que inició un corto beso, uno que Ren correspondió gustoso, para luego entrar en la oscuridad de Paradise.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Tamao, no se detuvo ni en la sala, que por cierto seguía sólo con su escritorio, un par de sillas y un sofá cama. Tampoco se dirigió a las habitaciones como intuyó después que haría.

Ren, inexplicablemente se dirigió a la terraza, donde la puso en el suelo nuevamente.

. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

. — No aquí—. Dijo él y entonces tomó su mano, guiándole hasta el borde de aquél jardín "aéreo"—. Ahí…

Indicó y Tamao giró el rostro, conteniendo el aliento enseguida, "ahí", específicamente sobre la arena de la playa, estaba armado una especie de "Refugio", que constaba de una armazón formando un cuadrado perfecto, de la que pendían oscilantes telas etéreas y blancas.

. — Y falta aún—. Dijo Ren, entonces le pidió quedarse donde estaba, luego él bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al pequeño cambiador que había debajo de ellas, Tamao escuchó algunos ruidos y luego de nuevo la voz de Ren—. ¿Lista?

. — ¡Sí!—. Respondió ella, y segundos después, la playa era bellamente iluminada con luces, parecía que la armazón de aquél refugio que Ren había mandado construir fuera de pronto el punto de iluminación, las telas se movían con la brisa y Tamao de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar, entonces vio a Ren adentrándose en la arena.

. — Ven Tamao…

Ella asintió y fue hacia las escaleras, Ren le dio alcance y antes que terminara de bajar, extendió los brazos hacia ella tomándola de la cintura.

. — ¿Qué hiciste?

. — Ayer creía que era afortunado porque aceptaste ser mi esposa de nuevo—. Dijo Ren colocándola sobre la arena—. Quería hacer algo especial para ti y se me ocurrió esto… pasar nuestra primera noche de recién casados aquí… donde tú creciste, donde aprendí a conocerte, donde me enamoré de ti… quise que sigamos teniendo nuestra historia aquí… en nuestro paraíso.

. — Jaja, te habrías ahorrado de mucho si el abogado llegaba antes—. Dijo Tamao llevando los brazos al cuello de Ren.

. — Puede ser, pero me habría… mejor dicho, NOS habríamos perdido la cara que pusiste cuando me volví a declarar—. Comentó Ren.

. — ¿No es algo irónico?—. Comentó ella—. El que no nos hayamos divorciado nunca…

. — Lo que me vuelve doblemente afortunado… siempre fuiste mía—. Dijo él colocando las manos en su cintura al abrazarla por la espalda, ella posó sus brazos sobre los de él—. ¿Eso quiere decir que un aniversario atrasado?

. — Eso parece—. Se rió ella y él descendió el rostro hacia el hueco de su hombro, juntando después su mejilla a la suya.

. — Bien, en ese caso…—. Musitó él olisqueando de cerca su piel—. Dime lo que quieres… ¿Quieres una de esas joyas por las que tendré que suplicarte para que la aceptes?

Besó su mejilla y ella sonrió elevando la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

. — ¿Quieres que nos perdamos en alguna parte del mundo un tiempo?, solo tú conmigo…—. Siguió proponiendo Ren mientras besaba la sien izquierda de Tamao

Ella cerró los ojos un segundo, tras el cual volteó aún entre sus brazos y mirando brevemente a sus ojos, le dio un suave beso.

. — Me parece que alguien se está portando muy generoso—. Susurró pese a la insistencia del hombre por continuar el beso, ella solo sonrió y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, Ren tuvo que resignarse a besar su mentón—. Comienzo a pensar que nos convendrían un par de años más separados… ¿Tu no?

Él sujetó sus brazos impulsándola hacia él, para luego atrapar con fuerza su cintura y parte de su cadera, teniéndola completamente bajo su merced.

. — Ni-lo-sueñes—. Pronunció Ren.

Tamao rió suavemente y elevó las manos hacia su rostro, atrapándolo ella a él esta vez.

. — Aprende-a notar-las-bromas… cariño—. Pronunció ella imitando su tono, notando como una vez más había dado el clavo cuando las manos en sus caderas se relajaron.

. — Bromea con todo lo que gustes… excepto con eso—. Dijo Ren y la abrazó con fuerza—. Yo no quiero pasar más tiempo de mi vida sin ti a mi lado.

Y aquello lo dijo en un tono de voz tan profundo, tan necesitado, que sinceramente Tamao se arrepintió de su pequeña broma y llevó las manos a los hombros de él, correspondiendo el abrazo.

. — No te pongas así, no era en serio—. Dijo ella—. Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti… nunca más, Ren.

Y la atmósfera de profundo romance duró hasta que Ren no pudo aguantar más la risa, Tamao le empujó ligeramente de los hombros solo para que él pudiera reírse en su cara.

. — ¡Oh, serás un…!

. — ¡… un excelente actor, preciosa!—. Completó él; Tamao achinó los ojos y le pegó en el pecho.

. —… ¿Ah sí?, a ver cómo te va con un monólogo—. Rebatió Tamao e intentó irse, pero Ren la cogió de la cintura dejándose caer para atrás sobre la cama.

. — ¡Wow! ¡Suéltame, TU…! ¡Loco!—. Farfulló Tamao fingiéndose ofendida, aunque no pudiendo frenar una que otra risita mientras intentaba pararse.

. — ¡Sí, pero por ti!—. Respondió ella sujetándola con fuerza una y todas las veces que ella trataba de escaparse—. ¡Y no te pienso soltar!

. — ¿Ah sí? ¡¿…y hasta cuándo será eso, "Señor Don esposo"?!—. Replicó Tamao, justo antes que él volteara y la atrapara de nuevo, esta vez bajo su cuerpo.

Él le miró con cariño, y luego sujetó su mano, entremezclando sus dedos.

. — Hasta que seamos tan ancianos que no podamos dar un paso sin llevarnos de las manos—. Respondió él y apretó su mano—. Justo así…

. — ¿Con todo y arrugas?—. Dijo ella—. ¿… te seguiré gustando?

Él se rió.

. — eso debería preguntarlo yo—. Soltó él—. ¿No has visto las fotografías antiguas de mi abuelo?

Tamao negó con la cabeza.

. — Bueno, boletín de última hora, señora Tao—. Anunció él—. Mi abuelo era mi viva imagen cuando era joven… así que ya ves mi futuro decadente.

. — ¡Qué cruel! ¿Cómo dices eso del abuelo?—. Le riñó ella.

. — ¿Tú me seguirás queriendo aunque me quede calvo, se me llene la cara de arrugas y sea todo un reverendo y "pequeñín" cascarrabias?

. — Tiendo a ponerme sentimental con los cascarrabias pequeñines—. Contestó ella y él se rió, acercando después su rostro al suyo.

. — ¿Lo que me incluye a mí?

. — Más bien, lo que solo te abarca a ti—. Respondió ella y acarició su mano suavemente.

. — Nunca creí que podría o que tendría el deseo de construir una vida de la mano de otra persona… y de repente, el "para siempre" ya no suena tan descabellado, si es contigo—. Murmuró Ren acercándose a sus labios.

Tamao respondió a su beso, sintiendo estremecerse cuando él besó su cuello, ella entrecerró los ojos presa de una sensación desbocada.

. — ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?—. Murmuró él, ella abrió los ojos y supo a qué se refería, sonrisa chocó con sonrisa, mirada con mirada… y los dos se supieron felices, se sentían felices por estar de nuevo juntos.

Ren se enderezó un poco sin llegar a separarse por completo de ella, Tamao le imitó y él no demoró en colocarse detrás de ella, así como Tamao en apoyarse en su pecho.

. — ¿Tienes hambre?—. Le preguntó—. Hay un poco de todo para una chica glotona e indecisa… lo que incluye al marido, por supuesto…

Ella se rió y se las arregló para quitarse el velo, liberando sus cabellos para poder apoyarse con más libertad junto a él.

. — Hey, no es justo… yo quería hacer eso… entre otras cosas—. Protestó Ren, ella bufó irónica.

. — Dudo mucho que satisfagas mis demandas—. Murmuró Tamao haciendo un ovillo con el velo de novia para luego lanzarlo a un lado.

Ren entonces se apoyó más en su brazo izquierdo y alcanzó la porción de piel descubierta del cuello de Tamao, dándole un beso, que literalmente la hizo estremecer.

. — No recuerdo queja alguna hace algunos meses—. Sugirió él guiñándole el ojo mientras descendía un poco el tirante del vestido.

. — Oh, te costará más que palabras bonitas al oído, Tao…—. Murmuró ella, él esbozó una sonrisa curiosa—. Ya tengo 24 años… bueno, casi 24… casi casada 2 veces, ya entiendes el memo de…

Pero no pudo acabar antes que él arrancara un beso de sus labios.

. — Te amo—. Dijo Ren, acariciando su mejilla con cariño—. Te amo tanto… fuera de juegos, sabes que es real… que te amo con todo mí.

. — Ren…yo…

. — Solo quiero que estés a gusto conmigo—. Dijo él llevando el pulgar a acariciarle levemente los labios—. Nada más…

. — Buen intento…—. Musitó ella tratando de alargar el juego, pero volvió besarla.

Él profundizó la caricia, medio sentándose después para acariciar sus hombros con ambas manos.

Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza dándole perfecta cabida a la piel de su cuello y sus manos de pronto comenzaban a acariciarle la nuca.

. — S-Sobre… mi regalo…—. Musitó ella cuando recobraban el aliento.

. — Todo lo que quieras…

. — ¿Lo prometes?—. Murmuró ella en medio de un beso que buscaba volverse pasional.

. — Todo salvo el divorcio, es negociable—. Respondió él ganándose otra palmada en su pecho.

. — Payaso…—. Murmuró Tamao y sonrió—. Te tomaré la palabra…

. —… habla entonces…

. — Quiero tus servicios…—. Comenzó Tamao mientras él la asía de su cintura.

. — Mmmm… eso comienza a agradarme… dime más—. Susurró él contra su cuello.

. — ¡No para eso, presumido malpensado!—. Replicó Tamao y él se rió sobre la piel de su hombro.

. — ¿Ah no?—. Respondió Ren en son de burla.

. — ¡Como ACTOR!—. Aclaró Tamao, tratando de que no se le enturbiara la voz ante las sensaciones provocadas por los escurridizos labios de su esposo.

. — Te lo advierto… —. Dijo él—. No hago porno… aunque si me acompañas en escena, podría considerarlo… pero tú responderás por el infarto del abuelo, señora morbosa.

. — ¡REN!—. Exclamó ella sonrojada hasta la punta de sus cabellos, Ren no pudo seguir aguantando la carcajada.

. — Ya, ya… está bien, me rindo—. Dijo él resistiendo las ganas de seguir riendo de la expresión abochornada de su mujer—. Ya en serio, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Y no me refiero a ahora sino… a mis servicios como actor.

. — ¿Lo harás?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—. Dijo él—. ¿Acaso tienes pensado un papel de pollo con todo y disfraz para mí?...

. — Claro que no…—. Replicó Tamao—. Quiero que tú… seas tú.

. — ¿Eh?

. — Mi guión por fin consiguió patrocinadores, y bueno… el personaje principal es una mujer, pero el co-protagonista… eres tú, o bueno, un personaje basado en ti, así que… ¿Quién mejor para interpretarte… que tú mismo?

Ren se echó y cruzó los brazos tras su nuca.

. — ¿Por qué presiento que todo me va a relacionar con largas horas de trabajo con Hao y con Yoh Asakura?—. Preguntó él.

. — Bueno, Hao es el productor e Yoh el encargado de imagen…—. Dijo Tamao.

. — Y nada más matapasiones…—. Murmuró Ren, Tamao se elevó un poco más en el colchón, quitándose los zapatos en el trayecto.

. — Creí que ya habían hecho las paces… no tendrías que intervenir hasta que termines tu película en América. Además como guionista, podría pasar más tiempo contigo.

. — Y con Hao…—. Masculló Ren.

. — Sí, con Hao también…

. — Uhm… como que la figura ya no me está gustando tanto, prefiero hacer una porno—. Respondió Ren.

. — Tranquilo Hefner…—. Dijo Tamao siguiéndole el juego, él se encogió de hombros.

Pero el papel, el estereotipo que había buscado y la calidad actoral, solo las reunía Ren, y ella ya tenía su palabra asegurada a medias, debía convencerlo a como diera lugar.

. — Hagamos un trato—. Propuso ella.

. — No me conviene… siempre terminas ganando—. Dijo él.

. — Solo será ese pedido—. Comenzó ella—. Y… podemos hacer lo que tú quieras después, perdernos en alguna parte del mundo algún tiempo, por ejemplo…

. — Uhm…—. Murmuró él sin enderezarse.

. — ¿Pensando en aceptar?

Ren se encogió de hombros y encima cerró los ojos.

. — Convénceme… —. Murmuró él.

Tamao entrecerró los ojos, agradecía al cielo no ser la primera vez que estaban los dos solos en circunstancias íntimas; sonrió de lado, segura de sí misma y llevó las manos a las cintas que sujetaban el vestido a su cuerpo, soltando el corpiño y dejando a la vista el interior nupcial.

Luego se acercó a su marido, quedando apoyada en uno de sus brazos, de costado, muy junto a él, sin que el muy orgulloso se dignara a abrir los ojos. Tamao entornó los ojos al cielo y se inclinó solo un poco, acercando los labios a su rostro y una de sus manos a su pecho.

. — _Por favor…—._ Susurró con voz suave y dulce mientras dibujaba con delicadeza la camisa de Ren.

Él, reacio a dar su brazo a torcer, apretó más los ojos… Tamao sonrió de lado.

. —_… miedoso… —._ Dijo ella y dirigió sus dedos a la corbata del novio aflojándola un poco, Ren se tensó, pero no abrió los ojos—. _…no quieres abrir los ojos…_ entonces… _ —. _Su voz se había tornado demasiado sugerente y Ren comenzaba a temblar, luego, cuando los dedos curiosos de ella se deshicieron de los tres primeros botones de su camisa… las barreras cayeron.

… él abrió los ojos.

… ella sonrió victoriosa…

… él tembló con fuerza al notar el interior del vestido y la piel que se insinuaba debajo… tragó pesado, y en menos de dos segundos la tuvo bajo su cuerpo.

. — ¿Convencido?—. Musitó ella antes que le arrancara un beso.

. — a medias…—. Murmuró él…

. — Qué bueno… porque creí que me dejarías hacer todo el trabajo a mí sola…—. Respondió ella y él la silenció con un nuevo beso, ansioso, deseoso, ella sonrió de nuevo—. … entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer para convencer al galardonado y presumido actor?

. — Cuidado… cuidado… no querrás averiguarlo de golpe—. Advirtió él antes de hundirse en la curvatura de su cuello y descender por su piel descubierta, ayudándose de sus manos para irle quitando aquél encantador traje de novia.

. — ¿Eso es un reto?

. — Eso… es mi último intento de parecer controlado—. Dijo él y Tamao rió.

. — Oh si… gran control—. Se burló ella, Ren gruñó por lo bajo.

. — Te lo advierto, pequeña… sobre advertencia, no hay engaño…

. — Pruébame…—. Le retó ella.

. — ¿Qué crees que pienso hacer?... tantos meses de abstinencia, hoy no te me escapas, palabra de un Tao—. Aseguró Ren tirando de su vestido, ella ayudó a liberar sus brazos y le sacó la corbata de un tirón.

. — Gran intento por resistirme, cariño—. Dijo ella—. Tomo todo esto como un sí a mi petición.

Y antes de dejarle hablar, ella introdujo sus manos dentro de su camisa, acariciándole los pectorales en movimientos circulares un par de veces, antes de elevarse hacia su cuello. Ren cerró los ojos irremediablemente al experimentarla de nuevo.

Ella no se parecía en nada a la tímida Tamao que se entregara a él por vez primera hacía tanto tiempo, esta nueva Tamao tomaba las riendas en las manos, tomaba las iniciativas ¡Y vaya que provocaba mil sensaciones con algo tan simple!

. — Dioses… ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?!

. — ¿Quieres que te cuente?... ¿o que te enseñe lo que he estado haciendo?

. — No juegues con mi imaginación pequeña pilla…—. Dijo él, Tamao desató otro par de botones en su camisa.

. — Jajaja, eres tan influenciable…

. — Tamao…—. Le regañó Ren, ella dio tal gesto de inocencia, que Ren estuvo a punto de disculparse, hasta que ella se rió.

. — Bueno, mientras tú hacías carrera intentando meterte en el mundo del porno—. Dijo ella medio enderezándose, pero sin sacar las manos del interior de su camisa, las cuales ahora descendían por su vientre duro, mientras ella alcanzaba su cuello con los labios.

Ok… Ren Tao, oficialmente estaba siendo seducido… era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que escuchar y sentir lo que ella le provocaba.

. — Yo… _leía_

Ren abrió los ojos contrariado y vio la expresión pícara en la mirada de ella y en su sonrisita cómplice.

. — Un escritor siempre debe estar bien informado—. Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo—. Ahora tengo una que otra idea que me gustaría poner en práctica al fin…

Entonces besó su cuello con parsimonia, humedeciendo un poco el trayecto con la punta de su lengua, para luego besar con cierta inocencia su mejilla, inocencia que no fue tomada como tal, para nada.

. — Bien entonces… porque yo he tenido tiempo suficiente para imaginar este momento—. Dijo Ren tomándola de su nuca para elevar su rostro y besarle los labios. Ella se sujetó de sus hombros, elevándose un poco, y Ren afianzó su cintura, recorriéndole la espalda con las manos a la vez que intentaba quitarle el vestido.

. — Conque tiempo suficiente… ¿Para qué exactamente?—. Murmuró Tamao contra sus labios, él abrió los ojos.

. — Para convertir tus letras en actos…—. Respondió e inevitablemente ella se sonrojó—. Para hacer que la realidad supere tus expectativas…

Tamao arqueó la espalda provocando que su pecho se juntara al suyo. Compartieron de nuevo otro beso, más cadencioso y Tamao sintió que él tiraba de nuevo de su vestido.

. — Es la…—. Dijo Ren mientras la besaba—. La última vez…—. De nuevo otro beso mientras ella comenzaba a quitarle la camisa—. … que dejas… —. Otro beso y nuevos jaleos, esta vez dirigidos a su corsé—. … que Jun escoja tus atuendos… ¿Entendido?

. — Admítelo… te encanta torturarte con eso—. Dijo Tamao.

. — No me tientes a romperlo.

. — Oh, Jun nunca te lo perdonaría—. Dijo ella.

. — Oh, créeme… lo voy a hacer.

Tamao entonces detuvo sus manos con las suyas tras su espalda, Ren frunció el ceño y ella le sonrió con intenciones ocultas en su mirada. Cuando Ren volvió a insistir, ella negó con la cabeza sin aminorar la sonrisa en sus labios.

. — Tamao…

. — ¿Aceptarías si… te ayudo?—. Sugirió ella, Ren volvió a tragar pesado—. Sé mi coprotagonista… y te ayudaré.

Ren dudó un poco tratando de entender lo que ella estaba ofreciendo, intentaba en medio de su estupor encontrar un significado ambiguo, pero un breve movimiento en Tamao lo distrajo, y en menos de 5 segundos la vio ponerse de pie sobre el colchón donde él yacía echado, ella sujetaba su vestido y no lo perdía de vista.

. — Eso es jugar sucio...—. Murmuró Ren, ella se encogió de hombros y tiró de las cintas asegurando el vestido…—. ¡Y ahora eso es cruel!

Ella sonrió, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo.

. — Juego mis cartas…

Ren la miró fijo, tensó la mandíbula y segundos después soltó un suspiro resignado.

. — Bien, tú ganas—. Dijo Ren al fin, medio enderezándose sobre sus brazos—. Seré tu coprotagonista en…

Pero no pudo terminar, pues Tamao exclamó un "WUJU" antes de lanzarse literalmente sobre él, con tanta emoción y tan poca contención que casi hizo que perdiera el aire al recibirla.

. — ¡Gracias!—. Dijo Tamao—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Ren apenas recuperaba el aire, solo para volverlo a perder, pues Tamao desperdigaba besos por su cuello y rostro a medida que decía "Gracias" sin cesar, para terminar en un beso en sus labios.

. — Eso significa mucho para mí…—. Dijo Tamao y acarició con un dedo el rostro de Ren—…. Mucho…

Él sonrió de vuelta y elevó los ojos al cielo brevemente.

. — Y ahora tú… cumple tu parte del trato—. Le dijo él y Tamao curvó la boca de lado, apoyándose en su pecho para volver a ponerse de pie.

. — De acuerdo, te ayudaré con el vestido…—. Aceptó ella comenzando a desatar las cintas de nuevo.

Lo primero que sacó fueron sus brazos, pero se sujetaba el corpiño medio retando y tentando al ansioso actor.

. — Qué complicado…—.Murmuró ella simulando que le costaba más trabajo del pensado.

. — No tienes permitido echarte para a…—. Empezó a replicar él, en medio de ello Tamao sonrió victoriosa y dejó caer el vestido de golpe.

La tela simplemente se deslizó para abajo por el peso del corpiño, acariciando levemente sus caderas antes de liberarla y que ella saliera de él casi de un brinquito, obviamente Ren nunca llegó a terminar su prohibición.

. — ¿…atrás?—. Completó ella e hizo a un lado el vestido con su pie—. Algo complicados, pero a que Jun sí que sabe escoger atuendos ¿No?

Ren ya no sabía si sentirse excitado o frustrado, Tamao llevaba un corsé… y para colmo de malicia, ahora le enseñaba el detalle de las otras cintas que sujetaban la prenda. _"Jun… eres el diablo"_

. — Mi hermana complicándome la vida—. Murmuró él y tiró de Tamao hasta hacerla arrodillar y colocarse detrás de ella—. Esto sí lo puedo romper…

Comenzó a tironear de las cintas sin mucho éxito.

. — Qué apresurado… todo requiere su tiempo.

. — Es tortuoso…

. — Ah… pero si se ve bien.

. — Pero ese es el problema… se ve bien… demasiado bien, comienzas a perturbar mi integridad mental…

. — Pobre de ti…

. — Vamos, ayúdame…

. — Ah, ah…—. Negó ella—. Yo ya cumplí mi parte.

Tamao respiró profundo cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros, luego en su vientre sobre el corsé, le sintió respirar entrecortadamente.

. — ¿Te estás vengando de mí? ¿Pequeña pilla?

Ella en respuesta hizo a un lado su cabello y le sonrió de lado. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de las olas ir y venir, aquello le relajaba un poco, cerró los ojos a medida que la línea de besos encontraban lugar en la piel de su cuello e inconscientemente echó para atrás la cabeza, se estremecía ante sensaciones nuevas, algo en su cuerpo se encendía y sólo lo sentía apaciguarse cuando él la acariciaba.

. — Quédate quieta—. Indicó él con voz profunda, Tamao no emitió más que un quejidito cuando él la tumbó sobre la cama—. Tú lo has querido…

Siguió él arrancando un beso de sus labios, Tamao abrió la boca para responder, pero al sentirlo ávido y hambriento contra su cuello, solo pudo emitir un gemido de sorpresa y excitación, más aún cuando lo sintió dirigirse con la boca al centro de su pecho.

Instintivamente se arqueó de nuevo y sus manos fueron hasta la cabeza de él, entremezclando sus dedos en sus cabellos, le sintió besar la piel que no atrapaba el corsé y acariciarla. De pronto él murmuró un "No te asustes"; ella procesó lento aquella información, cuando pensó un ¿Por qué debía temer?, sintió menos presión en su busto… Ren había deshecho los seguros del corsé, liberándola.

Ren le veía victorioso, solo unos segundos para fijar la mirada en la curva que dibujaban su busto.

Tomada por sorpresa, Tamao trató de cubrirse con las manos, pero Ren se lo impidió, quitándole el corsé en cuestión de segundos, para luego sujetarle las muñecas, elevándose junto con ella hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

. — ¿Recuerdas algo similar ese día?

Tamao respiraba entrecortadamente para entonces, pero asintió. Recordaba que él había hecho lo mismo en hacía meses, en el departamento… sujetarle de las muñecas impidiendo que se cubriera, para luego pedirle descaradamente que lo tocara.

. — Puedes haber adquirido toda la teoría…. Pero solo puedes aprender conmigo—. Siguió él y la besó—.

Ella le correspondió el segundo beso, él soltó sus muñecas, regresando su tacto a su cintura.

Hipnotizada por la suavidad de su voz y la intensidad de sus palabras, Tamao acarició los brazos del hombre, deslizándose suave hasta su cuello y rostro. Sonriendo cortamente al verle cerrar los ojos, lo atrajo hasta ella dándole un corto beso, esta vez no haciendo nada en contra cuando él volvió a dirigirse a su busto.

Un movimiento torpe por parte de Tamao, provocó que Ren se desestabilizara y que chocaran sus caderas. Él la besó un poco más antes de comenzar a descender la mano a su vientre y por último tantear la piel que resguardaba la última prenda de vestir de ella, Tamao emitió un gemido y arqueó la espalda, clamando un "¡CIELOS!"

. — I'm just lucky, must've done something right—. Susurró él en medio de un beso—. _…_It took us a lifetime to find each other, but It was worth the wait, cause I finally found the one_—. _Dijo Ren, apoyándose en su brazo para llegar su cuello.

. — A-Aprendiste inglés—. Musitó ella sintiendo cosquillas junto a su oído.

. — Tuve que…—. Contestó él succionando un poco su cuello.

. — ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que… dijiste?—. Dijo ella como pudo tratando a la vez de contener pequeños gemidos, con los ojos cerrados mientras él parecía devorarla.

Él se elevó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, ladeando una sonrisa casi de travesura, antes de acercarse con lentitud, arrebatarle un corto beso y dirigirse a su oído para volver a decirlo en el idioma en que ella entendiera.

Su mano mientras tanto se elevó a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla mientras el besaba el lóbulo de su oreja para comenzar a hablar.

. — _Soy un suertudo, debo haber hecho algo bien_—. Comenzó él con voz ronca—. _Nos ha tomado la vida entera para encontrarnos, pero ha valido la espera… porque finalmente encontré a la única__. _

La mano que acariciaba la mejilla femenina se deslizó a su cuello, Tamao cerró los ojos.

A la medida que hablaba su mano descendía sugerente por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta, Tamao contenía el aliento y no pudo evitar un ligero gritito de sorpresa cuando presionó su sensible pecho

. —_… _and I want to spend my life with you, my angel_—._Susurró él y apretó la curva de su cintura.

. — ¿Y eso?—. Suspiró ella conteniendo una exhalación profunda, el cúmulo de emociones en su pecho quemaba y se elevaba llevándola a ella al cielo, flotando como estaba no se dio cuenta de que aquella mano suya se dirigía a su punto más sensible.

Ren dio un último beso a su oreja para elevarse un poco y mirar de nuevo a sus ojos.

. —_… y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, mi ángel…_

Y se adentró en ella suave. Las palabras, el tono de voz de él habían logrado relajarla tanto que esta vez sintió algo liberador en su estómago, algo que le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y de regreso.

Sus manos fueron a sus costados y apretaron con fuerza las sábanas, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás ante la abrumante sensación que provocaba su contacto con Ren en aquél punto exacto.

. — E-Eres un… tramposo—. Logró balbucear Tamao mientras elevaba sus piernas directamente a enroscarse en la cintura de Ren.

. — Yo solo… juego mis… cartas—. Logró decir Ren imitando lo dicho por ella hacía rato, segundos después giró con ella, dejándola encima unos segundos, con la única intención de acariciarla y poder contemplarla a su gusto. Pero en cuanto intentó cogerla de la cintura, ella le empujó del pecho tumbándolo sobre el colchón. Tamao lucía sonrojada, agitada y con un brillo peculiar en la mirada.

. — Round dos—. Murmuró apenas antes de inclinarse sobre él y reclamar sus labios en un beso por demás dulce e inocente.

. — Eso no es…— "…justo" pretendió decir Ren; pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, ella pretendió tomar las riendas de aquél encuentro, sonriendo ante el gesto turbado del hombre.

. — N-No tienes idea… de dónde te estás metiendo—. Jadeó Ren, ella en respuesta se inclinó sobre él y besó uno de sus pectorales.

. — ¿Ah no?— le contestó enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

. — Tamao…— advirtió Ren con voz ronca en cuanto ella ejerció una nueva caricia sobre él.

. — Solo estoy provocándote un poquito, cariño— le susurró ella y Ren sintió alivio en cuando Tamao ascendió su mano hasta su bajo vientre, francamente, eso le había tomado con la guardia baja.

"_¿Un poquito?_" pensó Ren, ¡Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que estaba provocándolo! ¿Qué demonios había estado leyendo ella en su ausencia?

. — Ya verás…

. — Oh… te ha encantado, no finjas— Arremetió ella, y de pronto Ren tomó un suave beso de sus labios aprovechando la cercanía mientras aquella traviesa mano se deslizaba ligera como una pluma por su torso

Nuevamente Tamao se dejó llevar por sus emociones, como bien le había dicho a Ren, había tenido tiempo de sobra y lecturas muy… "informativas" por llamarlo de alguna forma, esa noche había decidido dejar enterrados sus temores junto a su timidez, esa noche quería otro tipo de plenitud y gracias a que estaba aplicando aquellas "Nuevas ideas"; estaba descubriendo un poder ilimitado sobre Ren, SU poder.

Mirada nuevamente se cruzó con mirada. Los roces entre pieles continuaron, sumiéndolos en una, por veces prolongada y por una vez adelantada "Luna de miel".

Si bien ya no estaban en algún paraje exótico como La India, estaban de vuelta en su paraíso, a salvo, alcanzando juntos una nueva clase de unidad, una que solo conocerían de la mano, un nuevo paraje íntimo al que solo se arriesgarían a atravesar estando en los brazos del otro.

Aquella noche se reconocieron. Cuerpo y alma se volvieron uno luego de todo ese tiempo y en una nueva forma, en un nuevo nivel distinto al de su primera vez. La timidez fue dejada a un lado, junto al pasado, a la ausencia, la lejanía y las lágrimas.

El amor cobró dominio, el deseo fue su camino y el tacto el instrumento esencial en aquella mescolanza de anhelo, pasión y cariño mutuos. Tamao se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de él, no se privó de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y con la boca; la timidez no cabía en aquella escena, ni siquiera por tratarse de ella.

Ren recibió cada caricia, elevándose junto a ella, apretándola con su cuerpo en mudo reclamo de pertenencia. En ese momento sintió que todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, había valido la pena si desde ese momento podían prometerse acompañar sus días, amar sus horas y no volver a separarse hasta que la vida lo hiciera indispensable.

Y se amaron, se amaron hasta que sus cuerpos entrelazados cayeron agotados, listos a rendirse al sueño y a las últimas horas de noche. Tamao recobró el aliento con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Ren, sintió cómo él la envolvió no solo con sus brazos, sino con la fina sábana. Elevó la mirada al mismo tiempo que él descendía la suya, recibió un beso en su frente, otro en la punta de su nariz y uno pequeño en sus labios, el cual correspondió con cuidado; pues no había sido la primera vez que un inocente beso desencadenara nuevas y estimulantes caricias.

Después, cansados, se apoyaron el uno en el otro y cayeron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

..

Horas después, Ren despertó tras sentir los brazos ligeros, específicamente al intentar "abrazar" a su esposa y terminar abrazándose a sí mismo. Despertar fue imperioso, asustarse por no hallarla donde se supone que debía estar por poco y le provoca el saltar cual resorte de la cama.

La brisa marina elevaba las telas que cercaban aquél cubículo donde habían consumado a consciencia —al fin— su matrimonio, Ren no tenía idea de qué hora era, se elevó tan rápido que casi se mareó, estuvo a dos segundos de clamar el nombre de Tamao, cuando la vio.

Estaba a unos pasos cerca de la orilla, abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba hacia el mar. Era de día aunque el sol ya estaba algo bajo, estaba atardeciendo. Ren se levantó algo más tranquilo de haber localizado a Tamao, se puso los pantalones y reconoció su camisa en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Al llegar junto a ella, notó cómo dejaba que las olitas mojaran apenas sus pies desnudos. Cuando Tamao se percató de su presencia le sonrió.

. — Buenos días… o tardes— saludó ella.

. — ¿Qué haces?

. — Solo admiraba el mar— respondió Tamao regresando la vista hacia las olas. Ren se sentó a sus espaldas; ella no demoró en echar ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás ni él en recibirla en sus brazos.

. — Ok… ahora salúdame como se debe— dijo él tomando su mentón con la mano y haciendo que le mirara.

. — Osea ¿Quieres que te golpeé?—. Respondió ella algo enojada por el tono mandón de él. Sin embargo, Ren solo deslizó su mano por el rostro de ella, sujetándola con delicadeza y con la misma suavidad apoyó su frente en la suya.

. — No me malentiendas—. Susurró Ren notando el dejo enfadado de su esposa—. Me asusté cuando no te vi al despertar.

Aquello bastó para que Tamao olvidara su enojo.

. — Te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no quise despertarte, amor—. Confesó ella volviendo a un tono normal, un tanto más amoroso al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus ojos y colocaba su mano sobre la que él tenía sobre su rostro, depositando un beso pequeño en una parte de la palma de Ren, todo ello sin dejar de mirarle.

. — Y como soy tan lindo, te llevaste mi camisa de recuerdo—. Comentó él sin alejarse de su rostro. Ella sonrió.

. — Es cómoda, aunque algo grande…—. Respondió Tamao mientras la mano en su rostro iba a su hombro y lo apretaba ligeramente

. — Y sexy, añade, sexy…— dijo él con voz ronca.

. — ¿No tienes saciedad?— murmuró Tamao cuando él arrancó un corto beso de sus labios, la mano en su hombro presionó más.

. — ¿De ti?... nunca—. Susurró Ren y besó su mentón—. No vuelvas a irte de mi lado. O al menos deja la camisa.

. — Algo me dice que "el pequeño niño Ren" quiere su camisa de vuelta—. Dijo ella siguiendo el juego—. Admítelo.

. — De hecho, solo te quiero a ti sin ella—. Especificó Ren y su mano fue a rodear parte del cuello de su esposa—. Y sigo esperando que me saludes como se debe.

. — Ya está bien, tú ganas— dijo Tamao de pronto. Cogió luego el rostro de su amado y besó sus labios, permitiéndole total acceso. Segundos después, él la sujetó de la cintura arrancándole el aliento con fuerzas renovadas. Pasado aquél primer asalto del día, Tamao respiró agitada contra sus labios—. Buenos días.

. — Me parece que estoy viviendo un sueño—. Dijo Ren dibujando su mentón con uno de sus dedos—. Si es así, no quiero despertar… no me despiertes nunca.

Ella sonrió pegando su frente contra la suya. Segundos después acurrucaba su cuerpo con el suyo, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y siento cobijada enseguida por sus brazos.

. — No podemos vivir en sueños, amor… tampoco desear no despertar—. Susurró ella sujetando uno de los brazos que la rodeaban—. Vivir siempre en el cielo es hermoso, pero lejanamente posible todo el tiempo…

. — Permíteme disentir, esposa mía…—. Respondió Ren inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, Tamao le dedicó una mirada curiosa y él sonrió—. Puede que no se pueda vivir en el cielo… que no siempre la vida sea perfecta todo el tiempo, pero si estás a mi lado, me siento un poco más cerca a ese cielo… como si siempre estuviera casi en el Paraíso.

. — Creo que tienes razón… yo también me siento casi en el paraíso cuando te siento cerca—. Respondió Tamao acomodándose mejor en su pecho—. "Casi en el Paraíso"… hey, eso suena bien… ¿Crees que pueda usar esa frase para ponerle título a mi guión?

Ren besó si sien derecha y la estrechó un poco más.

. — Pediré regalías por eso—. Añadió divertido.

. — Oh, ¿En verdad?—. Ironizó Tamao, Ren musitó en afirmación y acto seguido buscó la piel de su cuello.

. — Pero no te preocupes—. Dijo Ren y besó su cuello con pasión—. Solo aceptaré pago en especie.

. — ¿Y a cuánto ascenderá mi deuda?—. Dijo Tamao siguiéndole la corriente. Regalándole uno que otro beso en la mejilla, él rió quedamente antes de observarla a profundidad y besar sus labios con inusitada suavidad.

. — A toda una vida a mi lado… a aferrarte a mi mano y dejar que yo me aferre a tu cintura en las tormentas. A no permitir que ninguno de los dos deje de saber que somos uno… porque sin ti no existo y el cielo sabe que solo espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo—. Dijo Ren y Tamao no pudo evitar suspirar emocionada.

Ren pudo ver un intenso brillo cristalino asomarse a las comisuras de los ojos de su esposa, aunque ella disimulara a la perfección ese sentir tras una sonrisa.

. — Te adoro, cariño… sin importar qué, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, hasta el final de mis días.

. — Siempre juntos entonces, señora Tao.

. — Trato hecho, señor Tao… hasta siempre.

Se miraron con cariño unos segundos antes de rozar sus labios y adoptar después una posición cómoda el uno contra el otro. Luego sólo se quedaron allí, sentados en medio de la playa, con el mar repiqueteando suave y en calma, la brisa soplaba suave y se mezclaba con el aroma que habían adoptado al estar tan juntos…

… respiraron tranquilos mientras observaban el sol iluminando todo su paraíso, una pequeña muestra de lo divino, que les había obsequiado el privilegio de encontrarse en medio de tantas personas y el regalo de tener una porción de tierra donde, como habían dicho, se sentían "Casi en el Paraíso".

El amor era definitivamente… el mejor edén para habitar.

…y así… la promesa del futuro apenas comenzaba, el miedo había sido desterrado de sus corazones ante la determinación de sus almas asegurando ese...

… "_Hasta siempre"._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**TTTTTT_TTTTTTT!**_

**Chicas, y chicos de mi corazón…**

_**Luego de 2 años y 4 meses, "Casi en el Paraíso", ha llegado a su fin. ¡Disculpen la demora!**_

_**Siento que concluyo un periodo muy importante de mi vida, pues esta historia ha sido uno de mis proyectos serios que han conocido "La luz" en fanfiction. **_

_**Esta historia me ha llenado de gratos momentos siempre que leía sus comentarios, y sus PM, y que, más que nada, me los trajo a ustedes a mi vida, son todos lindas personas, con creatividad e imaginación además de un gran corazón y habilidades distintas, me siento muy afortunada de haber podido conocerlos y es por eso que este fic lo llevaré siempre en mi corazón.**_

_**Ha sido un largo recorrido :3, agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y la paciencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes tanto en las buenas como en las malas, los quiero sinceramente y siempre me tendrán a su disposición en el grupo de FB o también mediante los inbox (Que sepan, reitero que por lo general siempre ando en línea, aunque desconectada xD, me gusta andar de incógnito), así que siempre que quieran charlar, comentar algo, enviarme el link de una historia, me sentiré muy contenta de atenderlos y así sentir que el nexo que "Casi en el Paraíso" ha creado entre nosotros no se perderá con el tiempo.**_

_**Y bueno n.n… (Es una fortuna que no puedan verme lagrimeando en plena madrugada), creo que no me queda más que decirles, una vez más y siempre. GRACIAS… y así como la última frase entre Ren y Tamao.**_

_**¡Hasta siempre!**_

**Cariños**

**Paola Alarsil**

PD. Contesto reviews después, es que si me pongo a contestarlos ahorita, publicaría el martes XD

_. un besote!._

_._

_._

_._

_Un gran defecto con ánimo de mejora— autoría, José Ramón Marcos Sánchez._

_Las palabras de Ren en inglés son parte de la canción, "Rest of my life" de Bruno Mars._


End file.
